Highschool DxD: Legado Renacido
by Total DxD
Summary: hace mucho tiempo un ser apareció en este mundo, un ser que se volvería una leyenda en todos los mitos y dejando una marca permanente en el mundo, pero esta no es la historia de dicho ser, no esta es la historia después de su historia, esta es la historia del heredero del legado del [emperador dragón de la verdad ardiente, lord issei], TERCER ARCO EN PROGRESO
1. Encuentro, chico conoce chica

**hola aquí a Total DxD con esta "nueva" historia, primero que nada este es mi primer fanfic, así que perdonen, los errores ortográficos y de gramática que pueda haber, he estado mucho tiempo en esta comunidad, siendo un fan de DxD, me leído todos los volúmenes traducidos hasta la fecha y e visto el anime y el manga, e leído muchos fanfic y e sido un comentarista recurrente en los que considero los mejores y de repente se me dio por hacerme una cuenta aquí y comenzar a escribir historias gracia a que me inspiraron mis autores favoritos de los cuales hablara al final de este capitulo, como sea esta historia tendrá varias cualidades que debo mencionar antes:**

 **1)historia de puro OC(personajes originales), es decir todos los personajes no sera canónicos, aparecerán o se mencionaran a los personajes del canon? si tal vez**

 **2) esta historia es un traducción/adaptación de otro fanfic de DxD de idioma ingles que tal vez muchos no conozcan, como tal usare dicha historia como base pero asiendo ligeros cambios mi gusto**

 **3) la historia madre de esta empezó siendo una parodia de DxD así que no se extrañen si al principio parece rara les aseguro que mejorara con el tiempo**

 **4) responderé a los comentarios a si que dejen sus preguntas y opiniones, siempre en el margen del respeto y sin pedir muchos spoirler(en lo personal no se por que muchos se quejan de los spoirler a mi me gustan)**

 **5) esta historia estará** **organizada en volúmenes y arcos argumentales siendo este el primer volumen y el primer arco argumental el cual se titulo, El choque de los Reyes Carmesi**

 **6)este sera un capitulo multiple con prologo, primer capitulo, interludio y un especial**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=dialogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Tampoco soy dueño de la idea base de esta el fanfic DxD:Re-birth originalmente DxD legacy y de houki minami**

 **Este fic puede lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **ARCO 1: El choque de los reyes carmesí**

 **VOLUMEN 1: el chico y el legado del Emperador Dragón Rojo**

 **LEGADO 0: Prólogo**

 **Legado** , ¿Qué es un legado ?, hay varias formas de definir un legado, Wikipedia nos dice que es el acto a través del cual una persona, en su testamento, decide repartir una parte muy concreta de sus bienes a otra persona determinada. Hablamos en todo caso de bienes individuales, y no de porciones del patrimonio.

También recibe por extensión el nombre del conjunto de bienes que son objeto del **legado** .

La Persona que recibe el legado es denominada _legatario_ y, normalmente, Tiene Menos Derechos Que Un heredero a la hora de la Administración y Defensa del caudal hereditario. En caso de pleito, por ejemplo, los herederos pueden representar el patrimonio hereditario en el juicio, pero no los **legatarios.** Otra limitación del legado es que no tiene derecho a rechazar, es decir, rechazar el legado.

Pero al final que significa recibir un legado, significa recibir algo a lo que no te puedes negar y sabiendo que tus acciones pueden dañar o mejorar dicho legado, siendo así una gran responsabilidad.

 **Renacimiento,** ¿qué es un renacimiento ?, según algunos es un movimiento cultural qué ocurrió en Europa después de la finalización de la edad media, pero aquí no hablamos de esa clase de renacimiento, la simple palabra lo dice todo, es el proceso de volver un nacer de comenzar de nuevo, y mejorar aún más pero seguir siendo el mismo en esencia

* * *

 **LEGADO 1:encuentro, chico conoce a chica**

 **parte 1**

Empezemos en Japón, más específicamente en una pequeña ciudad conocida como Kuoh, en una escuela antigua que se encuentra en esta antigua ciudad, conocida como Academia kuoh (kuoh gakuen), que es una escuela para chicas que más tarde se volvió mixta , pese a que el tiempo que ha pasado desde ese momento, la población de chicas sigue teniendo mayor población masculina, pero no tan exagerada como en el pasado, donde había 10 chicas por cada chico, actualmente, ahi 2 o3 chicas por cada chico, pero eso no es lo que nos consierne ahora, nos centramos en nuestro protagonista

 **Ichijou tsukino** , un joven japonés de 16 años que se encuentra cursando su primer año de secundaria, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, si nada en especial, ni linaje especial, pasado trágica o habilidades superhumanas, solo chico que intenta vivir el día a día

¿Creen que es un pervertido porque está en esta academia ?, pues no está aquí porque es la escuela más cercana de casa, y aunque no es gay, las chicas lo asustan, bueno, es lo que pasa cuando crecez con 4 hermanas mayores abusivas, gritonas y mandonas

\- _estoy aburrido_ -fueron los pensamientos de ichijou, este chico con apariencia algo femenino, una de las razones por las que no tiene amigos- _eso era necesario narrador_ -sí, era lo era y ya no rompas la pared

RING

Fue el sonido de la campana de la escuela que indicaba que era hora de almorzar, y que se podía poner de pie para otro almuerzo solitario, cuando no había nada en el salón, una chica de cabello largo rojo que brillaba a contraluz con brillo de un tono carmesí, con pechos demasiado grandes para una jovencita de 16 años y una figura bien hecha, piel clara y ojos verdes azulados, ella lo agarro y lo largo del salón y antes de que este pueda protestar lo arrojo a un salón vacío, cerró la puerta, lo miro a los ojos, apunto a dedo hacia él y le dijo

-ichijou tsukino, conviértete en mi [reina]

-Qué? - _sí que como en "qué diablos", que quiere decir ¿es travesti? ¿Me quiere convertir en un cantante? ¿Qué está pasando?_ \- disculpa princesa (hime)

-¡soy un [rey] ¡

-sí, rey, pero señorita (ojou-sama), no tengo idea de lo que está hablando, ¿te importaría explicarlo?

-oh claro, eres u humano normal ¿no ?, por lo general no es necesario explicar nada, la gente solo se acerca al [rey] o el [rey] se acerca a ellos y BUM eres demonios en un instante

\- _alguien que me salve ella está loca ... espera ¿ella dijo que demonio (akuma)? ¿Cómo en la Biblia ?, es decir, se que kuoh es una ciudad rara donde a veces ocurren cosas raras, como la noche de navidad donde misteriosos regalos aparecen en las casas de algunos habitantes, pero ¿demonios? Difícilmente creíble_ -demonios? Señorita de que estas hablando?

-bueno primero que nada deja de llamarme así en muy sugerente y segundo sobre la explicación ...

Varios minutos mas tarde

-a ver si entendí, eres **berolina gremory** , la segunda heredera del clan gremory descendiente del Duque gremory original y nieta del [Gran Maestro del inframundo](mekai no daishi), debido a las [Guerra de las 3 facciones] que hubo en el pasado el número de demonios puros han disminuido por lo que para recuperarse, los demonios están usando un mecanismo de "reclutamiento de demonios" llamado sistema de las piezas [piezas malignas](pedazos de demonio) para reencarnar humanos y otros seres humanos en demonios y evitar la extinción

si eso es todo lo que dijo ella sentada en una silla mientras bebía te dios sabrá donde saco

-bien, 2 preguntas porque y que- _porque en como porque yo?_

-es fácil¡ es porque eres el actual portador del [guante aumentado] (guantelete del emperador dragón rojo) ¡, lo que te vuelve el heredero del [Real dios emperador dragón de los pechos] (shinn naru chichiryuushintei)

ZAS

-¡hay! -fue la respuesta de berolina después de ser golpeada por ichijou en la cabeza

-¡Habla claramente!

-ya, lo siento, en que estaba, bueno veras el [guante aumentado] es uno de los [artes sagradas] (herramientas de dios) creadas por el dios bíblico, dentro de este se encuentra sellado uno de los 2 [dragones celestiales ] (dragones gemelos del cielo) el [emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei) original, Aquel Que es Conocido Como el [Dragón gales] (Dragón irlandés) del Mito celta, el [dragón de la dominacion](shihai no ryuu), **Y** **draig Goch** también Llamado [dragón del infierno ardiente ](hageshi jigoku no ryuu), el otro [dragón celestial] es el [emperador dragón blanco](hakuryuukou), aquel conocido como el [dragón desvanecerte](dragón ingles) también del mito celta, el [dragón de la supremacía](haken no ryuu), **A** **lbion Gwiber** también conocido como [dragón de lengua venenosa](yudokuna shita no ryuu)que fue portado por el [emperador dragón de los traseros] (ketsuryuukou) y se encuentra sellado en otro [arte sagrada], según la leyenda ambas tienen el potencial para destruir a un dios

\- _ya veo así que tengo el poder para matar a un ser omnipotente pero no puedo dañar ni un mosca, pero debo decir que para seres tan poderosos tienen nombres largos y estúpidos_

-una cosa más un ancestro mio se caso con el usuario anterior

-Oh

-bueno y pensé que lo mejor que puede ser después de su muerte, es mantener a salvo al usuario actual

-bien ahora mi segunda pregunta

-ah ... si era que? Cierto

-si que? Como en- ichojou se detuvo para agarrar una silla y arrojarla contar la pared- ¡QUE MIERDA TE FUMASTE MUJER!?

-¡KYAH!

\- _enserio que le pasa, ya no puedo soportar más esto, perdí mi almuerzo por toda esta estupidez, dragón de los pechos? dragón delos traseros ?, que mierda me largo de aquí_

-espera ichijou-kun¡ digo la verdad¡ soy un demonio, tengo alas, puedo usar magia y hasta hablar todos los idiomas humanos

-LALALA, no te oigo-ichijou se tapo los oídos mientras se iba del salón de regreso a su clase hasta que

GRAB

-sniff sniff ,porfi porfi iffiyou-kun, breeme, sniff sniff

- _genial, ahora tengo a esta loca sujetándose de mi cintura y lo peor esta llorando y moqueando, ¡debería ser ilegal tener un cuerpo así pero una cabeza tan vacía_!

-porfi ichijou-kun¡ ¡haré lo que sea!¡seré tu novia, tu esposa, tu concubina, tu amante, tu contenedor de basura, tu esposa holandesa!

-¿no tienes vergüenza gremory?

-PORFI¡ PORFI¡ PORFAVORCITO¡

y ahora todo el mundo los esta mirando un chico con rasgos femeninos arrastrando a una pelirroja caliente mientras al primero se le caen los pantalones y la otra esta llorando mientras llora y dice tonterías como un niño mimado

-porfi¡

-¡DIJE QUE NO!-y con un tirón final y algo de fuerza extra de su pie finalmente ichijou se libero de su agarre y la cabeza de berolina se golpeo contra la pared-l _o siento, mi rey `pero eso te los ganaste, ahora voy a volver a mi clase, espera ¿por que no siento el suelo bajo mis pies?¿por que estoy viendo la escuela desde afuera?¿por que estoy mirando al cielo?¿y porque el cielo esta cada vez mas lejos?_

CRASH

respuesta:se cayo por la ventana

-coff, coff- _esto es malo puedo, puedo sentir el sabor a hierro de la sangre de mi boca, a pesar de todos los huesos que debí haberme roto en esta caída no puedo sentir el dolor, es primavera pero me siento tan frió, no quiero morir, mama_

-¡oh por lilith!¡ichijou-kun!-esa era la voz de berolina que venia corriendo para ver el estado de ichijou y pero al ver como la sangre salia de su cuerpo y la vida se le escapaba a este solo pudo arrodillarse a su lado y ponerse a llorar

- _ella esta llorando? ah cierto soy la reencarnación de un esposo o algo así, es raro que este llorando ya que apenas nos conocemos, pero supongo que es mejor que morir solo, espero que ella encuentre a alguien para compartir su locura_

-¡espera!¡eso es! la leyenda dice que lady rías(rias-sama) también reencarno al usuario anterior cuando este estaba al borde de la muerte, aunque estoy segura que su muerte no fue tan estúpida

- _disculpa, alguien se esta muriendo aquí¡ten un poco consideración! y deja de sonreír, espera ella dijo reencarnación_

-lo bueno es que robe mis [piezas malignas] de mi hermana(onee-sama) antes de irme de casa-dijo berolina mientras sacaba un pieza de ajedrez de color rojo-carmesí, esa pieza era una pieza de [reina]-bien ichijou tsukino te daré nueva vida, renacerás para amarme con todo tu corazón, servirme y protegerme y a cambio yo te respondere igual

y entonces todo se hizo oscuro

 **parte 2**

-oww, mi cabeza-dijo ichijou, el cual se despertó en la cama de su cuarto- _Ay, me duele la cabeza y por que el sol se siente mas duro de lo normal?, como si quisiera evitar que me despertara, aunque eso si en viento de la mañana se siente bien en mi cuerpo desnudo...espera!¿por que estoy desnudo?, ayer caí de la escuela, ¿fue un sueno? si solo eso fue un sueño, debí resfriarme y alucinar, aun no explica por que estoy desnudo, pero mejor me levanto para hacerle el desayuno a mis hermanas_ -penso ichojou mientras se levantaba jalando las sabanas de su cama

FOIM

-uwah-un sonido lindo y erótico se sintió saliendo de las sabanas de la cama de ichijou, este volteo a ver, se acerco la sabanas y la toco y otro gemido indecente se oyó, ichijou levanto las sabanas para encontrarse con..

una chica pelirroja de hermoso rostro y completamente desnuda

PAM

-¡necesito un adulto!-sin pensarlo 2 veces ichijou pateo a esa chica mientras se cubría a si mismo con una almohada-¡ _no puede ser!¡¿que demonios paso?!...nosotros...yo y ella... oh Dios..AY!que fue eso? de donde vino ese dolor de cabeza?_

-¡hey!¿que fue lo que paso?-dijo ella mientras se sobaba los ojos para quitarse el sueño y ichijou se seguía sonrojando por la situación, ella voltea a ver lo-oh¡ buenos días ichijou-kun

ZAS

-¡ay!-ichijou le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-buenos dias mi trasero¡ ¡explica que esta pasando aquí! que hacen mi cama y como legaste aquí?-dijo mientras berolina se sobaba la cabeza e ichijoi seguía agitando su puño

-bien, señor oso gruñón, antes que nada te salve la vida convirtiéndote en mi [reina] ¡ahora eres mi sirviente y yo soy tu [rey]! solo estaba usando magia curativa para arreglar tu cuerpo y sanar tus heridas-dijo mientras se levanta cubriendo su cuerpo con las sabanas y un par de alas de murciélago, pequeñas, delgadas y de apariencia algo raquítica , surguian de su espalda, demasiado reales para ser falsa

-espera! Quieres decir que lo que paso ayer fue real?

-sip !eres un demonio ahora, ichijou-kun!

Ichijou estaba sin palabras, era demasiada informacion para procesarla, cuando de repente

-ichojou¡ hermano ya despertaste? Y que es ese ruido en tu habitación? ¿no me digas que esta tenienendo sexo con un extraño?

-q-que? p-por supuesto que no hermana

-jaja, idiota

* * *

 **Renacimiento 1: demonio y dragón(akuma to ryuu)**

al mismo tiempo que berlina reencarnaba a ichijou, en otro lugar, si es que eso puede llamarse lugar, era un espacio que parecia infinito, sin cielo no tierra, solo llamas por todas partes que parecían no tener fin, en medio de este mar de fuego se puede ver una figura que claramente no era humana

-así que gremory una vez mas? Me pregunto que es? Casualidad? Coincidencia? El destino? O tal vez el plan de alguien más? De ser así quien, la mano de yahve o ese lucifer de pacotilla y sus planes

-no importa- dijo un voz claramente femenina que provino de otra sombra de apariencia humana- solo debemos apoyar a este chico, no dejemos que las cosas terminen como con ellen

* * *

 **Especial(omake) 1: mi nueva vida**

Rina- ahora eres un demonio ichijou-kun

1-10- enserio? Eso significa que ahora soy el sirviente de una pelirroja cabeza hueca, el cual esta a punto de recibir una paliza de parte de sus hermanas, ha bueno por lo menos las cosas no pueden empeorar

 **varios capítulos de trama, batallas, desarrollo de personajes y conceptos mas tarde**

1-10- okey, fui corregido

Rina- es desconcertante en retrospectiva si lo piensar- ichijou aun es virgen por cierto

1-10- eso era innecesario narrador

* * *

 **bien eso seria a todo por este primer capitulo y el inicio de la historia de ichijou tsukino el anti-peón, ahora unas ligeras aclaraciones, como habrán visto esta historia se centra en ichijou un tsukino el heredero del [boosted gear] ¿que sucedió con issei, su harem y todos los demás personajes canon? eso lo explicare mas tarde, otra cosa esta historia se centra en la linea de tiempo de las novelas con ligeras variaciones para a ser mas original la historia y tiene lugar siglos/milenios después del final de DxD, sobre el ritmo de actualización de eta historia, eso dependerá de varios factores como mi tiempo disponible para escribir(también tengo vida personal), la cantidad de visitas y aceptación de esta historia(uno escribe para que alguien lea).**

 **ahora algo de infromacion delos personajes de esta historia**

 **Ichijou Tsukino(** 月野 一条, tsukino ichi-jou **)**

 **raza:** demonio reencarnado(actual), humano(original)

 **alias:** emperador dragón rojo(compartido con Draig), dragón gales/dragón irlandes(compartido con Draig), heredero del guante aumentado, el legado del emperador dragón del los pechos

 **cabello:** castaño oscuro

 **ojos:** verde oscuro

 **equipo:** guante aumentado

 **clasificación** **:** demonio de clase baja, reina

 **familia**

hajime tsukino(padre)

kyou tsukino(madre)

satsuki tsukino(medio-hermana mayor)

shion tsukino(medio-hermana mayor)

minatsu tsukino(medio-hermana mayor)

futaba tsukino(hermana mayor)

 **afiliaciones:** academia kuoh(estudiante de primer años), nobleza de berolina gremory(reina), clan gremory(sirviente)

 **edad:** 16 años, cumpleaños 7 de febrero

 **apariencia:** su apariencia esta basada en basara toujou de shinmai mou no testament y jurai ando de innou battle wa nichijou-kei no naka de, siendo asi un a mezcla entre ambos, es descrito como un joven flaco de hombros anchos y aspecto femenino

 **personalidad:** pesimista, gruñón y sarcástico, rara vez sonríe, piensa mal de los que no dan un a buena primera impresión pero respeta a los que demuestran ser superior a el, y se disculpara si se da cuanta que actuo de manera precipitada, debido a su infancia, tiene un punto de vista misogino de la vida junto con una baja autoestima eso sumado al abuso de sus hermanas le hizo desarrollar cierto temor por las mujeres, aun así como cualquier hombre sabe reconocer la belleza femenina y apreciarla, ama mucho a su madre pero detesta a su padre y quiere evitar a toda costa ser como el, piensen en su personalidad como una rara fusión entre ichigo de bleach con kaneki de tokyo ghoul

 **curiosidades**

 **-** al igual que todos los miembros de la familia tsukino el nombre de ichijou tiene que ver con los números y plantas, ichi(1) y jou(10) y el kanji de madera(木) forma parte del kanji jou(条) de su nombre, aun asi su nombre se traduce como "una historia" en referencia a que el es el inicio de esta -historia otro dato curioso sobre su nombre es que los kanjis de este se parecen a los kanjis del nombre del autor de DxD, ichie(一榮)

-tsukino siginifica "mes del campo"

-el es una antitesis de issei en varios aspectos , siendo una [reina] en ligar de un [peón] y un hombre serio en lugar de un pervertido

 **berolina** **gremory(** ベロリーナ グレイモリー, berorina guremori **)**

 **raza:** demonio pura sangre

 **alias:** rina-chan(por amigos y familia), ramera lujuriosa carmesí(titulo,[siete imperiales])

 **cabello:** rojo carmesí

 **ojos:** rojo-purpura(real), verde-azulado(falso)

 **equipo:** [poder de la destrucción](hakai no chikara), [metamorfosis](comedor de miedos),[carisma]

 **clasificacion:** demonio de clase alta, rey

 **familia**

sirchez lucifer(bisabuelo)†

grayfia lucifage(bislabuela)†

milicas gremory(abuelo materno)

julicia gremory(abuela materna)

filius alastor(abuelo paterno)

alicia gremory(madre)

cohen lucifer(padre)

nemesis gremory(hermana mayor)

 **edad:** 16 años, 7 agosto(festival de tanabata)

 **afiliaciones:** academia kuoh(estudiante de primer años), inframundo(72 pilares), clan gremory(segunda heredera), nobleza de berolina gremory(rey)

 **apariencia:** como todos los gremory ella tiene cabello largo rojo que brilla de color carmesí que generalmente usa en una cola de caballo o deja suelto, sus ojos son violeta en su color natural pero ella usa magia que estos se vean verde azuloso, tiene una figura esbelta y pechos grandes estando en algún lugar entre la copa D y E, su apariencia esta basada en mio naruse de shinmai maou no testament y medaka kurokami de medaka box siendo una mezcla entre ambas, posee un ahoge(pelo tonto) en la parte frontal de su cabeza

 **personalidad:** berlina suele actuar de 2 formas diferentes según la situación, por norma general es una chica alegre, feliz algo ingenua con pasión y confianza que raya en ser detestable , como todo gremory ella es amable, cariñosa y suave con sus sirviente y casi cualquier persona en general, pero cunado la situación lo a merita ella deja de lado su ingenuidad y se vuelve alguien mas concentrada, tranquila y consiente de su entorno pero conservando su voluntad apasionada y volviéndose en el proceso mas destructiva

 **curiosidades**

 **-** el nombre de berolina proviene de una variación del ajedrez del mismo nombre también conocida como el "anti-peón"

-le gusta el cafe con edulcorante

-siendo nieta de milicas, eso la vuelve bisnieta-sobrina de rias

-al igual que rias no le importa ser vista desnuda por sus sirvientes

-ella es un a antitesis de rias en varios aspectos siendo berolina lo que en los anime/manga y novelas ligeras se conoce como el boke(tonte) de una relación siendo ichijou el tsukkomi(hombre serio)

* * *

bueno esta seria a la parte en la que respondo a los comentarios pero ya que no hay por ser este el primer capitulo enviare unos saludos/mensajes a esos autores que me inspiraron a convertirme en uno

 **Seky:** tu fuiste el primer autor que leí tu fanfic del verdadero issei fue eso que acabo con el aburrimiento que sentí después de terminar el volumen 20 y enterrar que aun no habían estrenado el 21, por mucho que tu obre sea considerada un cáncer a mi me sigue gustando y pareciendo una buena historia por muchas incoherencias y harem kilimetrico que tenga y estaré aquí esperando su épico final, sobre tu otra historia sacred university of deminiac arts a pesar de que no gusta la idea de un isse sin perversion me parece que es la obra que demuestra tu crecimiento como autor y espero que tu puedas ver el mio

 **boobie loving alien:** tu fic de dragón del genesis para es una de las mejores obras de este fandom español has sabido llevar un trama completamente apegada al cano pero capaz de destacar por si mismay espero ser capaz de hacer lo mismo con esta, he de admitir que incluso a estas alturar del paseo aun me sigue disgustando lo que hiciste con asia, yo jamas he entendido al los heater de ella, ni a los que dicen que es una inútil, en mi opinión en ninguna obra hay un personaje inútil todos cumple su función y papel asignado por mucho que el publico se queje como dijo un sabio "no hay personaje inútil solo un autor inútil que no sabe usarlo", también estoy esperando la actualización de una vida junto específicamente la issiexkuno esa es la que mas espero

 **izanagi omega:** tu fic del sekiryuutei supremo a pesar de como dije antes no me gusta la idea de un issei sin perversion y mucho menos lo de meter a raynare en el harem de issei me parece que es una buena historia que si sigue por el camino por el que podra igualar y/o superar a dragón del genesis

 **aeretr:** tu mi amigo, el "genio malvado, el "sui ishida delos fanfic de DxD" cada uno de tus fic son buenos, excelentes, bien manejados y grandes historias que por mucho dolor en el corazón y estomago me siguen agradando

 **hyodo-lucifer-sama:** tus fic me parecen grandes obras, estaré aquí esperando la continuación de issei el príncipe de las tinieblas y las otras obras que planeas

 **reyevolution:** amigo tu partida incluso si es temporal me sigue doliendo, incluso si no tienes tiempo para escribir espero que te des unos minutos para ver y comentar esta historia


	2. el reclutamiento es fácil ¿verdad?

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, le agradezco a seky y izanagiomega por haber respondidos mis mensajes y haber leído y comentado en mi historia, gracias por los consejos y correcciones con respecto a la narración, debo comentar que ese era el aspecto que mas dudas me daba y aun sigue dando, lo digo por que en la historia que estoy usando como base para esta el modo de narración era el mismo que en las novelas ligeras, es decir todo narrado desde el punto de vista de un personaje, pero decidí cambiarlo para que se ajustara al estilo de narración mas común en los fic en español de DxD, sobre el tema de los uso de idioma para los conceptos, si veo en los comentarios que desean que use [boosted gear] en lugar de [guante aumentado] lo haré,ahora sin mas dilación comencemos con este segundo capitulo**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=dialogos

-( _hola_ )=pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **Legado 2: el reclutamiento es fácil ¿verdad?**

la vida de ichijou tsukino ya era muy difícil antes de que berolina gremory apareciera en su vida, el es el quinto hijo de un hombre de negocios, el padre de ichojou, hajime tsukino es como decirlo.. un "hombre de la vida loca", ichijou es el segundo hijo de su cuarta esposa, actualmente los padres de ichijou se encuentran en su segunda luna de miel dejando a ichijou y a sus hermanas solos en su casa de 2 pisos,sus hermanas mayores exceptuando la menor son en realidad sus medio-hermanas, las hermanas de ichijou son

satsuki, la mayor

shion, la segunda hija

minatsu, la tercera hija

futaba, la cuarta hija y la unica hermana de sangre completa de ichijou

y al final tenemos a ichijou el único varón y el menor de esta camada de hermanos

y en que situación se encuentras los hermanos tsukino..

- _estoy muerto_ -fueron las mas honestos pensamientos de ichijou ante la situación en la que se encontraba, recapitulemos unos segundos, las hermanas de ichijou entraron a su cuarto para despertar a su hermano solo para encontrarlo completamente desnudo en su cuarto,lo cual no seria un gran problema, de no ser por que en ese mismo cuarto también había una chica pelirroja de gran busto también completamente desnuda-¡¿ _y ahora como les explico esto a mis hermanas_?!-a que se debía el gran miedo de ichijou? bueno pues verán sus hermanas tienen una rara mezcla de instinto protector maniato(no dejaren que ninguna chica juegue con el corazón de ichijou) con miedo masculino extremo(no dejaran que ichijou juegue con el corazón de ninguna chica), y ellas son muy pero de verdad muy peligrosas cuando se trata de ichijou y las chicas- _vamos ichijou cálmate solo necesitas decir las palabras correctas y todo saldrá bien_ -o podrías seguir adelante y tratar de no morir- _¡enserio ya para autor!_ -jeje XD, como sea, ichijou se dirigió a sus "queridas" 4 hermanas con su "querido" [rey] a su lado

-bien ichijou, te importaría explicarnos que esta pasando aquí?-dijo futaba con una voz algo molesta, ella era un a mujer madura de cabello castaño brillante con ojos grises, trabaja de doctora por lo que llevaba puesta una bata medica en momentos-te prometo que no te haremos mucho daño-dijo mientras fruncía el ceño y clavaba su mirada cual dardo en ichijou

-habla por ti/habla por ti/habla por ti-fue la respuesta de las otras 3 al instante

berolina solo sonreía ante esta situación, probablemente tenia un plan para salir de aquí, eso o no tenia ni puta idea de que hacer

-bien... es una historia graciosa hermana(onee-sama)

-me encantaría escucharla, ikkun-dijo shion mientras sonreí y trataba de ocultar su expresión de "te voy a comer vivo",ella era una mujer madura de cabello negro brillante, ojos violeta y figura delgada

-es..es complicado, shii-nee

-¡oh mi dios!¡mi malvado medio-hermano finalmente lo hizo!¡contamino a un inocente e indefensa niña!¡tomo su virginidad y aplasto su pureza! solo espero que mis disculpas de algún modo consuelen tu corazón, incluso si comparto sangre con este desviado que te mancillo en primer lugar-dijo minatsu mientras se peonia de pie en el sofá y luego caía de rodillas,ella es una chica birracial americana con rasgos japones de largo cabello rubio que se ondeaba al ritmo de un inexplicable viento y sus ojos azules brillaban con la misma intensidad que las estrellas, ella era la hija de una actriz canadiense, por cierto ella posee pechos grandes, 98 cm copa-H par ser exactos

-¡puedo asegurarte que ninguna de las cosa que estas pensando paso mi-nee!-fue lo que grito ichijou

-¡hah!¡perdedor!¿que?¿tan asustado de que tu "amiguito" halla entrado en su cavidad especial? con razón aun eres virgen-dijo futaba con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, ella era un a chica joven de cabello castaño oscuro puntiagudo y ojos verdes como ichijou, vestía de forma tal que la hacia parecer una aspirante a delincuente

-¡cállate, fuu-nee!

-¡ichijou explícate!¡ahora!

-si. hermano no nos enojaremos, sabemos que eres un niño sano y tienes tus necesidades. solo...prepárate para las consecuencias

-¡habla hermano mio!¿que fue lo que hiciste con el cuerpo puro, pero ahora corrompido de esta doncella?

-una sola palabra ichijou, una sola palabra incorrecta y te romperé todos los huesos

tal vez la muerte no sea una mala idea ahora

-tu familia es muy animada en las mañanas no es así-dijo la razon detrás de todo este lió berolina germory-san mientras ichijou gruñía

- _tu¡ todo es tu culpa¡¿como escapo de esta sin perder mas dientes de los que ya he perdido?_ -ichijou puso su mente a trabajar, pensando en posibles planes de escape, pero todos ellos terminaban en ruina, de la nada berolina respiro hondo y camino hacia las hermanas de ichijou- _espera¡ gremory que piensas hacer, nada de lo que digas hará que mis hermanas se calmen, lo tomaran por el camino equivocado y nos golpearan hasta la muerte! siempre es así_

-hermanas de mi compañero de clase, creo que están teniendo un gran malentendido sobre lo que esta pasando-dijo berolina con una voz suave, casi hipnótica mientras un brillo rojo salia de sus ojos-como decía esto es un malentendido, ayer ichijou-kun y yo caímos en el rió cerca de kuoh y el como todo un caballero me dejo quedarse en su casa o de lo contrario tendría que haberme ido a casa en tren toda mojada y solo-dijo después de haber conseguido hipnotizar a las hermanas de ichujou-y ya que dormir con la ropa mojada nos hubiera dado un resfriado no tuvimos mas opción que dormir sin nada puesto

-oohh, ¡ahora todo tiene sentido!caray¡ ichijou¿por que no nos dijiste eso antes?- dijeron las hermanas de ichijou mientras se juntaban para hablar entre ellas, luego berolina se sentó en la cama mientras bebía un te de sabrá el rey demonio(maou) donde saco, para luego sonreír y acercarse a ichijou y susurrarle al odio

-impresionante no, eso se llama [susurro del demonio], los demonio podemos manipular las mentes de las personas normales así de fácil, luego me agradeces-dijo mientras reía como una señora, pero ichijou no dejaba de estar tenso por que el conocía a su hermanas y sabia que esta paz no duraría muchos, después de que las hermanas de ichijou terminaran de hablar entre ellas voltearon a ver a ichijou y berolina y satsuki hablo

-bien entonces tu...

-berolina, berolina gremory

-bien rina-chan, ¿fue tu idea dormir desnudos en la misma cama, cierto?

-si¡- oh pobre los había condenado

-entonces...¡eso siginifica que ambos son adolescentes calientes y desvergonzados!

-si..espera¿que?

-¡si!¡dormir desnuda en la misma cama que nuestro hermano, no tienes vergüenza!- luego satsuki procedio a señaler a ichijou-¡y tu ichijou!¡apuesto que fuiste tu quien planeo todo esto! traer a una chica a casa y hacer que se desnude..¡ustedes par de pervertidos!

-espera¡..-berolina estaba confundida, ichijou simplemente respiro hondo y pensó- _fue una buena segunda vida_

-¡hermanas!¡castiguemos a estos 2 degenerados!

-espera tsukino-san como esta diciendo...

y luego hubo sangre, mucha sangre

* * *

 **parte 2**

mas tarde esa misma mañana en las calles kuoh

-me disculpo por lo que hicieron mis hermanas, no estan acostumbradas a que yo este cerca de las chicas, creen que soy una especie de pervertido, y cuando hay alguna chica involucrada conmigo se vuelven locas, debe ser por culpa de mi papa- _por lo menos satsuki-nee tiene suficiente sentido común o nos hubieran seguido golpeando hasta la_ _modula_

-ayyayai-se quejaba berolina, mientras sobaba su adolorido cráneo, ella y ichijou seguían su camino hacia la academia kuoh, ichijou trataba de mantener su compostura a pesar de lo molesta que resultaba la luz del sol

-oye gremory el sol me esta molestando, ¿es esto una debilidad?, ya sabes porque ahora soy un demonio- _no soy un otaku, pero he visto suficiente ciencia ficción y anime como para haber desarrollado cierto conocimiento del satanismo hollywoodense, por lo que se que debo tener algún tipo de debilidad_

-¡oh!si¡!eres listo, ichijou-kun¡-dijo mientras levanta su pulgar y volvió su clásico estado alegre-la luz es como veneno para los demonios, en especial para los reencarnados como tu, aunque no te preocupes no es como si fueras a que quemarte o derretirte por el sol, ademas desarrollaras inmunidad con el tiempo y te volverás mas fuerte en la oscuridad, ademas ya de por si tus capacidades físicas y sentidos se han vuelto mayores a de cuando eras humano

-eh..ya veo, entonces dado que las luz es una debilidad supongo que las cruces y el agua bendita también entras en esta cuestión- _algo cliché para mi gusto pero al menos tiene sentido_

-si, cualquier cosa relacionada con Dios, ay¡, el bíblico, es dañina para nosotros, desde bendiciones, cosas sagradas o divinas, si intentas decir su nombre o le rezas entonces el [sistema divino] de este te dará una descarga de poder sagrado en el cerebro de ahí el dolor de cabeza, ademas entrar en lugares con las propiedades antes mencionadas puede resultar muy incomodo o hasta dañino, por supuesto el nivel de daño dependerá de la diferencia de poder entre el nivel de atributo sagrado que recibas y la cantidad de resistencia y poder demoníaco que poseas, por ejemplo yo soy una demonio sangre pura de clase alta por lo que este nivel de luz solar no es nada para mi mientras que un demonio reencarnado de clase baja estas

-si yaa entendí-le interrumpió ichijou

-aunque ahí unos tipos de demonios que no tienes estas debilidades, pero no estoy segura si ellos podrían ser considerados demonios como tales, ademas de que hoy un rumor que decía que el "lugar especial" de las mujeres sagradas como monjas, sacerdotisas, exorcistas y ángeles también se considera un lugar sagrado y que si un demonio lo hacia con una vería su "amiguito" derretido

-okey ya basta suficiente información, tengo una imagen en mi cabeza y es de alta definición- _me pregunto quien fue el pobre que inicio ese rumor, tal vez un demonio que se enamoro de un ángel, ahora que lo pienso suena como una buena idea para un fanfiction_ -aunque un demonio saliendo con un ángel... difícilmente creíble-dijo ichijou pensando en voz alta

-en realidad no es tan increíble como suena, los ángeles y los demonios dejaron de ser enemigos a muerte hace mucho tiempo atrás tras firmar un tratado de no violencia, por lo que actualmente no se considera extraño que ambas razas interactuen, de hecho el portador anterior de la [boosted gear] tuvo un ángel en su harem

-¡enserio!

-si¡ el anterior portador del [dragón de la dominación], el [emperador dragón de la verdad ardiente](isseiryuutei) lord issei(issei-sama)

-senpai tenia un ángel en su harem, no espera, ¿tenia harem?

-¡si!, en el inframundo los harem son muy comunes ya que a comparación de los humanos que tienen una población de miles de millones los demonios apenas tenemos unos cientos de millones eso sumado a debido a nuestra larga esperanza de vida nuestra tasa de natalidad en muy baja, una pareja de demonios puros normales tarda unos cien años en tener un hijo mientras que para los sangre pura como yo es aun mas difícil, debido a esto la poligamia es aceptada y practicada, aunque muchos demonios de clase alta lo hacen solo por diversión, generalmente usando a sus sirviente o nobleza como harem como el hermano de lady ravel(ravel-sama), también es posible tener mas de un harem como el primer gobernador general de los ángeles caídos lord azazel(azazel-dono) el cual tuvo muchos harenes a lo largo de su vida, pero una mención especial para lord issei, el no tuvo el harem mas grande, ese lo tuvo el rey Salomón pero lord issei tuvo el mas especial y quizás el mas poderoso, un harén compuesto por mujeres de diferentes razas sobrenaturales tenia mi ancestra rías gremory, una santa que era "hija" de un [rey dragón](oryuu), una sacerdotisa hija del tercer gobernador general de los ángeles caídos, una exorcista que era una [espadachín sagrada] (seiken), una ángel al servicio de san Miguel arcángel, 2 hermanas gemelas gatos infernales, una [reina demonio](maou), una [serafín](okitenshi), una vampiresa de sangre pura, una semidiosa, la cuarta hija del clan phenex lady ravel, unas dragonas de gran poder y así muchas, muchas otras mujeres de gran poder y belleza

- _así que senpai era un tipo popular, segura era alguien de un linaje especial o una especie de "elegido"_ -eso fueron los pensamientos de ichijou sorprendido por toda esa información-issei-senpai seguro que fue un tipo muy popular

-claro, después de todo los dragones y por consecuencia los que tienen el poder de estos son seres que atraen a las mujeres y el poder con mucha facilidad

-¡enserio!

-si¡ los dragones son básicamente poder viviente-ella se encogió los hombros mientras sonreía-pero sabes, dice que incluso son el aura de dragón, lord issei era un hombre que podría fácilmente atraer a quien sea, incluso a seres milenarios y de gran poder, se decía que podía entender el corazón de la gente como ninguno, el fue el maestro de mi abuelo milicas el actual [gran maestro del inframundo] y amigo de los antiguos reyes demonio, los cadres de los ángeles caídos y los serafines del cielo, todos lo amaban... pero entonces...

-¿eh?-berolina puso una cara triste y volteo rostro, para luego voltear a mirar a ichijou nuevamente y sonreír

-dime,¿quieres saber a cerca de tu [arte sagrado]?

-¿huh?pero que paso con.. sabes que, no importa, háblame sobre mi [arte sagrado]- _no se lo que esta pasando, peor si no quiere hablar, no la forzare_

-bien, primero vayamos con los básico, las [artes sagradas](herramientas de Dios) son un conjunto de artefactos o habilidades creadas por el dios bíblico como parte de un sistema para esparcir milagros en el mundo, pueden venir en dos formas, como un objeto que puede ser invocado y usado por su portador o una habilidad que este posea, entre los artes sagrados están aquellos que son considerados los mas poderosos e todos, los [longinus](armas de destrucción divina),

-supongo esos son los que tienen el poder par matar a un dios

-si, los [longinus] son una sub-categoría de [artes sagrados] de alto nivel, que tienen el potencial de de darle a su usuario el poder para igualar, superar, herir y/o matar a un ser divino o entidad de clase dios,entre los cuales esta el [boosted gear] que se traduciría en algo así como el [guante aumentado], donde se encuentra sellada el alma del [emperador dragón rojo], una de las "existencias mas fuerte"

-entonces.. ¿puedo respirar fuego, volar y hacer otras cosas que hacen los dragones?

-uh? no, aunque es cierto que los [artes sagrados] de tipo dragón le otorgan a quienes los portan atributos de dragón, el nivel con el que estos se desarrollen dependerá de la compatibilidad y control que tenga dicho portador con el poder draconiano,el poder del [guante aumentado] es simple pero al vez poderoso, como su nombre lo dice tiene la habilidad de [aumentar], duplicar para ser exactos una vez cada 10 segundos las capacidades básicas del usuario, fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y poder mágico todo se ve multiplicado por 2, por supuesto tiene sus limites, cada [aumento] consumirá la estamina del usuario ademas no puedes aumentar tu poder mas allá de lo que tu cuerpo pueda soportar, sin contar que ningún enemigo seria tan tonta coma esperar a que aumentes tus poderes y les patees el trasero

-oh¡ ya veo entonces el [guante aumentado] es como una auto blindado, entre mas fuerte se vuelve mas pesado se hace, llegando al punto en que ya no puede moverse- _y como soy nuevo en esto de ser demonio y no tengo entrenamiento físico mas allá de las constantes peleas con mis hermanas, este [arte sagrado] es inútil en mi, oye dragón rojo si puedes oírme lo siento, no eres tu soy yo, tuviste la mala suerte de terminar con un estudiante adolescente promedio en lugar de otro héroe prodigio como senpai, una de las armas mas poderosos con una de las criaturas mas fuerte en manos de alguien como_

-también ahí otras cosas que los [artes sagrados] pueden hacer todos poseen una evolución llamada [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido) también llamada [BxB](bi ex bi) y una forma prohibida llamada [ímpetu imparable](alza de la destrucción), pero podemos hablar de ello mas adelante-berolina se detiene para ver a ichijou deprimido- que te pasa ichijou-kun por que tienes cara triste

-oye gremory, o hay alguna regla que se deba cumplir par nacer con un [arte sagrado]? como una profecía o algo así

-uh? aunque ahi [artes sagrados] que para nacer con ellos se requieren cumplir con ciertas condiciones, en la mayoría de los casos no se requiere nada mas allá de nacer con un cuerpo que posea sangre humana, es decir si eres un ser de descendencia humana ya seas un humano puro o un híbrido de ser humano o hallas sido concebido de forma natural o artificial, siempre y cuando nazcas con "humanidad" puedes tener la posibilidad de nacer con un [arte sagrado], ya sabes lo que dicen "Dios(ay¡) trabaja de formas misteriosas"

- _ya veo así que me gane la lotería de Dios,ay¡, eso lo vuelve aun mas deprimente así que todo esto es por el azar_ -pensó ichijou mientras se deprimía aun mas- _espera? porque siento algo suave frotándose en mi brazo_ -se voltea y ve a berolina agarrándose de su brazo mientras lo mira con sus ojos verdes

-¿que pasa, mi [reina]?¿estas deprimido?¿molesto tal vez?-dijo berolina con una voz maternal y una sonrisa en su rostro, no na sonrisa de "vamos a jugar hermanito", sino una sonrisa verdaderamente reconfortante, ichijou se sonrojo en el acto, para luego voltear la cara y decir

-un poco, sabes, ser elegido por algo tan grandioso y que sea a la azar es tan..frustrarte, quiero decir, mírame, solo soy un estudiante promedio de preparatoria con cero aptitud física y un inteligencia ligeramente por encima del promedio( _al menos en mi opinión_ ), ser escogido por algo tan poderoso que tal vez no sea capaz de usar bien es..- _irónicamente lo único que puede consolarme es que el longinus] me escogió de forma aleatoria, por que si lo hubiera hecho teniendo alguna expectativa en mi... no se si podría soportar esa clase de presión, ademas ella me escogió como su [reina, no se que significa eso y aun no entiendo todo esto de las [piezas maligna], pero si conozco de ajedrez y se que solo hay una pieza de reina por conjunto de ajedrez, si ella espera algo de mi.. temo que podría decepcionarla_ \- de repente berolina se inclina hacia adelante mientras acerca sus labios a la mejilla de ichijou y

MUAC

-¿q-que?-ichijou que sorprendido aun mas sonrojado que antes

-te preocupas demasiado ichijou se que te convertirás en un demonio poderoso-dijo mientras ichijou quedaba estupefacto y decía de forma insegura

-¿c-como estas tan segura?

-muy simple, tu eres mi [reina], la así como en el ajedrez real la pieza de reina es la mas fuerte y valiosa, lo mismo se aplica en las [piezas maligna], muchos demonio intentan iniciar sus [noblezas] con la pieza de reina pero se les resulta difícil, al tratarse de la pieza mas fuerte es difícil encontrar a alguien capaz de aceptarla y soportarla, cuando planea en reencarnarte en un principio quise utilizar mis 8 [peones] para cubrir el poder del [longinus], pero después de conocerte me di cuenta que eso no seria suficiente y que necesitaría usar mi [reina], y sorpresa, tu cuerpo la acepto como si nada y es capaz de soportar su poder, aun no puedes usarlo al 100% porque eres un recién reencarnado, pero con el tiempo podrás, ademas si pudiste aceptarla tan fácilmente eso significa que debes tener un gran potencial, por lo que no te preocupes tal vez hoy seas débil, pero te aseguro que un ida seras mas fuerte que un [rey demonio]

-enserio¡

-si¡ ademas no todos los emperadores dragón rojos pasados fueron héroes o señores supremos al principio, todo el mundo tiene que empezar en algún punto

-potencial esa es la palabra clave supongo

-si, ahora ya te sientes mejor?

-si supongo

-¡genial! et veo después de clase

tan inmersos estaban en su charla que no se dieron cuanta cuando llegaron a la academia kuoh

- _entones, potencial? eh supongo que no esta nada mal, tal vez no sea el mejor ahora, pero algún día lo seré, lo intentare, le debo mi vida a gremory después de todo, aunque todo eso aya sido su culpa para empezar..maldición arruine el memento, mejor me voy a clase_

* * *

 **parte 3**

ya en la clase la profesora dictaba su lección mientras escribía formulas en la pizarra que todos trataban de entender, algunos estudiante, charlaban, toros jugaba y algunos enviaban mensajes, y que hacia ichijou tsukino, bueno el esta mirando al cielo azul, viendo a los pájaros volando en libertar y la hermosa mañana...¡mientras se moría de la fatiga que le causaba la luz del sol!

- _mierda¡ por que carajos elegí sentarme en la silla al lado de la ventana? no soy el protagonista de un anime¡_ -ichijou se paro y levanto la mano para llamar la atención de la profesora-sensei podría cambiarme de asiento?

-huh~supongo que esta bien tsukino-kun, siéntate en el asiento al lado de kamiyama-san, de todos modos matsukou-san no vino de nuevo, así que puedes tomar su asiento por ahora-dijo la maestra, una mujer a mediados de los 20 con ojos azules ocultos por unas gafas, largo cabello azul atado en un moño que vestía un traje formal

- _oh gracias a dios ay¡ oh cierto cosa de demonios, mejor me levanto de este maldito ¿bendito? asiento_ -ichojou se levanto y se dirigió a su nuevo asiento al lado de shiori kamiyama, una chica de largo cabello purpura, ojos rojos y figura perfecta- _ahora que lo noto, kamiyama-san tiene un buen busto,oh genial ahora sueno como un pervertido, maldita sea todo este asunto el [dragón de los pechos] debe estar jugando con mi mente_ -los pensamientos de ichijou en cierto punto estaban justificados, shiori kamiyama era la chica mas bonita del salón,muy inteligente y considerar una ídolo a pesar de estar en primer año e ichijou se encontraba secretamente enamorado de ella desde el primer día de escuela- _eso es privado autor_ -es un fanfiction crees que algo de ti es privado aquí- _buen punto, y debo admitir que kamiyama-san me hacer sentir un dolor en mi pecho y escalofríos e mi columna_ -okey, eso es aterrador-( _si, ella es hermosa, pero apenas la conozco de hecho nadie la conoce siempre esta callada y desaparece después de clase, pude que no le importe pero puedo sentir que ella es solitaria, puede sonar cursi pero puedo identificarme con ella en cierto modo_ -ichijou se dirigió a su asiento nuevo asiento, en ese momento su mirada se cruzo con la de kamiyama, sus hombros se relajaron para luego sonreír y hablar-h-h-hola.. kamikaze( _maldicion¡_ ) digo kamiyama-san.. voy a tomar este momento ASIENTO¡.. por hoy

-huh?, esta bien- dijo shiori volviendo a mirar su libro

ichijou suspiro tratando de sacar toda la torpeza de sus sistema, el no es un eternamente cachondo adolescente como su padre, pero al menos puede sentir amor.. o lujuria al menos

...

...

tras un tiempo la clase finalizo, nanami-sensie se despidió par luego ir almorzar, en ese momento la flecha de la razón atravesó el cráneo de ichijou dándose cuenta de que al estar demasiado ocupado peleando con los 4 reyes celestiales conocidos como sus hermanas ¡no había traído su almuerzo!¡y tampoco tenia dinero para comprar algo en la cafetería!, lo único que pudo hacer ante esta situación fue hundirse miserablemente en su mesa mientras su estomago gruñía

- _y ahora que hago?¿comerme mi pierna?¿pedirle dinero a un amigo?, oh cierto no tengo amigos, tal vez podría buscar a gremory, no espera ella se vino conmigo y tampoco tenia nada, para empezar los demonios necesitan comer? supongo que si ya que me estoy muriendo de hambre_

-tsukino-kun?

-hah?..

-aquí-de repente algo cayo sobre la cabeza de ichijou y termino en sus manos cuando vio lo que era, se trataba de un pan de melón, ichijou volteo a ver su salvador que resulte ser nada mas y menos que kamiyama

-huh~.. kamiyama-san? por que?-se cuestiono ichijou

-te veias hambriento y por tu cara de miseria supuse que no habías traído tu almuerzo

- _bien, o ella es muy lista o inconscientemente escribí "alimentame" en mi cara_

-espero que te haya sido de ayuda. hasta luego

- _espera, esto puede ser una oportunidad, ella se ve muy solitaria y yo no tengo amigos, creo que ambos podemos ayudarnos, bien de acuerdo ichijou tsukino ve hacia adelante, recuerda como un a serpiente, no muy rápido para que no huya y no muy lento para que no se escape de mi alcance...okey eso sonó terrible, necesito prestar mas atención a las clases de_ _poesía_ -espera kamiyama-san

-eh?

-este.. te importario ir a almor- y ante de que pudiera comoletar la oración

BUM¡

-IIIICHIIIJOUUU-KUNNN¡-berolina entro en su salón, tomando a ichijou del brazo y sacándolo a rastas de este, ahora estaba siendo llevado por los pasillos por la pelirroja frente a el, que solo estaba diciendo cosas que no podía entender

-¡espera, gremory!¡detente!, ¡que paso?- _Mas vale que halla tenido una buena razón para hacerme perder esa oportunidad de oro con kamiyama-san_

-¡pude sentirlos ichijou-kun! ¡use el [radar gremory] y pude sentirlos! ¡hay 3 de ellos !¡3 en la escuela!

CHOP¡

-¡coherencia, gremory!¡habla coherentemente!-grito el castaño después de de haberle asestado un golpe en la cabeza a la pelirroja

-au¡, esta bien, ¡ichijou, pude sentirlos, estuvieron fuera de mi alcance par un tiempo pero finalmente pude encontrarlos!

-¿a quienes?

-¡yokais!¡hay 3 yokais en la academia kuoh!

-¿yokais?-ichijou quedo estupefacto- _espera..¿así que ahí yokais ahora?, los demonios puedo creerlo y ya no puedo dudar de nada de los que esta en la biblia, ella me mostró sus alas cuando estaba desnuda...ahhh¡ voy a necesitar blanqueador cerebral después de eso, volviendo al punto, si la biblia es real y hay demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos, dragones, no desmentiría eso otras religiones, mitos y creencias_ -espera, espera gremoy, dijiste yokai, cierto? como tengus, tanukis y todos eso

-si¡ tengus, tanukis, nekomatas, kitsunes todos esos son yokais¡

-pero si existen entonces no deberían los ángeles y los demonios ser solo un mito, digo son creencia opuestas, sin contar que muchas religiones se desaprueban entre si-después de esto berolina no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa mientras veia ichijou como si fueran un niño ignorante, aunque no es del todo falso, después de todo esto es nuevo para el

-escucha ichijou-kun, estoy a punto de decirte algo que posiblemente te vuele la cabeza, pero todo y cada uno de los mitos, leyendas y creencia humanas que han existido.. ¡!son reales

-¿enserio?

-si¡ toda creencia humana es real, por supuesto algunas malinterpretaciones o diferencias, entre lo que se dice en el mito y la realidad

-incluso las religiones que son opuestas?

-si, juedo-cristiana, budismo, hinduismo, sintonismo, taoísmo todas coexisten en perfecta armonía

-inclusos los mitos?

-greco-romano, nórdico, celta, maya, inca, todo son reales a pesar de que los humanos las olvidaran

-y que hay de las derivaciones del cristianismo? como el islam o otras como los mitos de cthulu

-el islam es un accidente que no debió pasar o mas bien un problema humano, del cristianismo solo son reales el judaísmo y lo que esta en la biblia, mas específicamente las ramas protestantes, católicas y ortodoxas todo los demás como los mormones o los testigos de jehova ay¡ solo son invenciones humanas

-sabe que gremory, adoptare las postura "cruzarme de brazos y esperar a que alguien me explica" a partir de ahora. te seguiré el juego, dime donde están estos yokais

-oky doki, dragón rojo, usando el [radar gremory] pude encontrar a 3 de ellos en a academia-dijo apuntando al pelo tonto(ahoge) en su cabeza el cual emitía un brillo rojo extraño- 2 de ellos están en los primeros años y otro esta en segundo año, deben ser muy habiles si pudieron escapar de mi todo este tiempo así que estoy segura que alguno de ellos podría ser una gran [torre] o [alfil]

- _así que las quiere como mascota, es algo aterrador si lo piensas pero lindo a la vez y quien sabe tal vez pueda hacer amigos así, aun no entiendo todo esto de la [nobleza] pero la ayudare, que bueno que 2 de ellos están en primer año ir a hablar con un senpai seria_ _difícil... ahora que lo pienso_ -gremory, quieres que vaya con el de segundo años verdad?

-si¡ te lo agradecería, aun estoy en primer año así que seria vergonzoso para mi, de hecho si lo haces tal vez te de una recompensa~-dijo mientras se abrazaba a si misma resaltando sus ya de por si enormes atributos, pero ichijou simplemente le puso la mano en la para alejarlo de el-ah¡ ichijou-kun, eres un aguafiestas, lord issei ya hubiera destruido todo el edificio por eso

-ah si, bueno senpai fue senpai y yo soy yo-dijo mientras se iba a cumplir la tarea que berolina le dio

* * *

 **parte 4**

ichijou se encontraba caminando hacia los salones de segundo año donde gremory le había dicho que se encontraba, el yokai, ella fue capaz de detectarlos pero no podía identificar el tipo de youkai del que se trataba

- _ahora, como se ve un yokai, tal un ser de apariencia humana con rasgos de animal como en el folclor japones, no suena demasiado ridículo, digo es decir el ser de piel, roja, cola y cuernos y patas de cabra que conocía ha sido reemplazado por una chica pelirroja con ojos verdes de grandes pechos , aunque quien sabe tal vez pueda equivocarme_ -ichijou se acerco al salón de la clase 1-C, respiro hondo y puso su mejor sonrisa, para luego abrir la puerta y que todo su mundo se derrumbara, frente a el había un hombre alto, fornido, de cabello negro peinado a hacia atrás, con un bigote épico, caucásico y de cara cuadra, vestía el uniforme de kuoh con la casi abierta y las manga envueltas hacia atrás, ante esta situación solo había una pregunta, ¿este hombre realmente era un estudiante de preparatoria?

-debes ser el sirviente de esa demonio gremory y estas aquí para convencerme de unirme a su [nobleza]-dioj el pelinegro haciendo que el castaño jadeara sorprendido

-¿c-como lo sabes?

-utilize mis [artes sabias](senjutsu) para mejorar mis sentido y así oír su conversación-dijo mientras con sumo cuidado de que nadie lo viera señalo a su cabeza de la cual surgieron 2 orejas de gato-mi nombre es fredie mewcury

- _ahora entiendo la frase "reservado únicamente para chicas lindas" y que son [artes sabias]_ -pensó ichijou mientras realmente se asustaba por dentro-s-si, soy la [reina] de la nobleza de la señorita berolina(berolina-ojou-sama), y estoy aquí..al menos por el momento para tratar de convencerte de que te nos unas...ahora si no te importaria, podría acompañarme para ir a hablar con berolina gremory-san y así negociar con ella su unión a la nobl..-pero antes de que pudiera terminar, ichijou recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago de parte de fredie el cual tenia su puño carga con una especie de aura blanca, ante esta situación ichijou no pudo hacer nada mas que ponerse de rodillas en el piso mientras se agarraba el estomago y algo de sangre salia de su boca- _que fue eso? solo me golpeo en el abdomen pero es como si su puño hubiera atravesado la piel y los músculos e impactado justo en mis intestinos_

-no en un millón de años, baby-dijo fredie mientra con su grande y sudoroso brazo tomada a ichijou de la cabeza y lo estrellaba contra el suelo y antes de que este tubiera tiempo de recomponerse, fredie crujió sus nudillos mientras la intensidad del aura en sus puños aumentaba- lo siento, señor reina(queen-san) pero tendré que decir que no y para asegurarme que no vuelvan a venir a molestar tendré que romperte algunos huesos

- _¡oh no, alguien salveme! ¡solo soy un pobre chico! ¡salvenme de este monstruo!_

-y bien, algunas ultimas palabras, señor rei..

CRASH¡

pero antes de que tuviera la oprtunidad de terminar, algo atravesó una de las ventanas entran en el pasillo

-¿pero qu..GAAAHHH~-fue todo lo que fredie pudo decir mientras una patada era asestada justo en su cara

-¡COMBATIR EN LOS PASILLO ESTA PROHIBIDO!-fue lo que dijo el salvador de ichijou, mientras su futuro verdugo salia volando para estrellar de lleno con una pared, el castaño se sento en la posicion mas digna que pudo par ver a su salvador que resulto ser, una chica alta , de cabello azul oscuro atado en una coleta, vestía el uniforme de kuoh completo incluyendo al extraña capa que las chicas usaban alrededor de sus cuello, esta volteo a ver a ichijou con sus ojos morados

-uh~...gracias por eso, señorita..?

-SOY LA LLAMA NEGRA DE LA JUSTICIA¡ ¡!EL SOL NEGRO QUE EXTREA LA OSCURIDAD Y BRILLA! ¡EL DRAGÓN DEMONÍACO, SERENA SHITORI!-dijo mientras hacia un apose de kamen raider y un estallo vapor estallaba detrás de ella hacia de sus falda corta se sacudiera para mostrar bragas de encaje, pero ella pareció no notar este hecho o al menos no le importo ya que siguio manteniendo la misma sonrisa inocente es su rostro con rasgos infantiles lo cual contrastaba con su prominente pecho

- _espera, shitori, como en la presidenta shitori(shitori-kaicho), habia oído que ella era una mujer energiaca y exagerada pero esto es demasiado_ \- este... gracias por salvarme, presidenta shitori-dijo ichijou mientras serena lo ayuda a levantarse

-no hay de que, y solo llámame serena, señor nuevo portador del guante aumentado, legado del emperador dragón rojo, reina de mi amiga de la infancia berolina gremory

-q-que, como lo sabes?

-soy adivina

-enserio

-jajaja¡ no¡, rina no ha estado de enviarme mensajes desde ayer-dijo ella mientras sacaba su celular y le mostraba el contenido de la bandeja de entrada del celular donde se podía ver muchos pero de verdad muchos mensajes de "bero-bero", se podían contar cientos, algunos con fotos

-( _ahora me siento violado_ )-¡esa perra gremory!-ichijou levanto su puño hacia el aire esperando a ver a gremory para hacerla pagar por esto, per en ese momento se dio cuneta de algo-espera...presidenta shitori?

-si?

-si sabes que soy la [reina ] de gremory, entonces eso siginfica que tu..

-si¡-dioj minetras jalaba a ichijou del brazo para acercarlo a ella y luego enrollar su brazo alrededor de su cuello y susurrarle al oido-mi nombre real es serena sitri, heredera del clan [sitri] de los [72 pilares] del inframundo y nieta de la [emperatriz de hierro](tetsukogou) y [emperador dragón maligno](jaryuutei)

- _ahora el presidente es una demonio, bien pero enserio todos los demonios son tan locos como este par, ah, como sea_ -bien y de nuevo gracia

-de nada, pequeño dragón de los pechos

-solo, ichijou tsukino por favor

-jajaja¡ !esta bien¡, asi que rina esta buscando nuevos miembros para su [nobleza], debo decir que esta siendo muy imprudente creyendo que cualquiera se unirá a su nobleza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-¡ya lo se! ¡es chica no puede leer el estado de animo!

-jaja.. lo se, siempre a sido así desde que eramos niñas, supongo que es por que su padre siempre la consciente, pero sabes berolina es mas de lo que puedes ver

-¿que quieres decir?

-ya lo sabrás a su tiempo

- _que cree que soy? el protagonista de un anime?, bien calma ichijou no olvides que ella te salvo el trasero_ -esta bien, no se a que te refieres, pero intentare profundizar en ella yo mismo

-!hah¡, !ese es le espíritu del heredero del libido del [emperador dragón de los pechos](chichiryuutei)¡ ¡sin duda alguna ese es el legado de lord issei!

-¿que?, de que estas habland..-ichijou se detuvo después de darse cuenta del doble sentido de lo que había dicho, solo par después sonrojarse- _oh mierda todo esto del [dragón de los pechos](oppai no ryuu) de verdad esta jugando con mi cabeza, debo detenerme o mis hermanas terminaran matándome o pero ¡me convertiré en mi padre!_ -e-espera, eso no es lo que quise decir

-esta bien, no importa, de todos modos los anteriores portadores del [guante aumentado] no dejaron la mejor fama, agradece que solo tienes que preocuparte por el legado de lord issei

- _vaya ella es mas razonable que gremory, eso es tranquilizante y aterrador a la vez, digo si gremory es así a pesar de tener un amigo tan calmado y razonable, no quiero saber como seria sin la presidenta a su lado, es eso o la presidenta es igual a ella, en cualquier caso ambas son_ _opciones muy malas_

-bien mi trabajo aquí esta hecho, seguiré luchando contra el mal por el bien de mi amada academia kuoh-dijo mientras reunía fuerza en sus piernas y daba un salto y..

CRASH¡

volvía a romper otra ventana

-¡MALDICIÓN, PRESIDENTA, POR LO MENOS USA LAS ESCALERAS!-grito el castaño- _¿enserio?¿este es el mundo en el que vivo ahora?, no me sorprende que sakasaki pensara en el suicido después del incidente, ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva es alucinante_

tururu~

el celular de ichijou sonó y este lo saco para ver que había recibido un mensaje de berolina

" _ayuda, 1-10-kun, estoy atascada_ "

"De: berolina"

- _okey, no preguntare como es que tiene mi numero porque posiblemente ella conozca e muchas otras cosa mas de mi que solo mi futura esposa debería saber_ -que querrá decir con que esta atascada?

movido por la curiosidad y algo de preocupación por su [rey] y ichijou partió hacia las aulas de los primeros años

* * *

 **parte 5**

-debes estar jodiéndome-ichijou no creía lo que sus ojos verdes veían- _¡ella de verdad estaba atascada!_ -así es , ichijou corrió hacia los salones de los primeros años y mientras iba por el pasillo finalmente encontró a berolina, solo para mirar con sorpresa, como esta se encontraba con con la cabeza clavada en el techo del pasillo cual avestruz invertida, sus hombros tocaban el techo mientras el resto de su cuerpo luchaba por salir con una mano sosteniendo un celular y tecleando rápidamente por ayuda, desde ahí cualquiera hubiera podido ver su ropa interior, bragas infantiles, despojadas de color azul blanco- _oh genial, ahora tendré pesadillas por el resto de mi vida, ¿que clase de chica de una sociedad demoníaca de alta cuna viste ropa interior así?, como sea mejor la ayudo, aun si no sabe que soy yo no sera exigente con alguien que venga a ayudarla_ -ichijou salto para así agarrar a gremory, al no ser muy fuerte le tomo algo de tiempo pero finalmente pudo sacar su cabeza de ese agujero, pero termino perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de espalda con la pelirroja cayendo sobre el y termino con sus pechos en su caras- _diablos acaso estos clichés esta guiados por láser o algo así_ \- gremory, quitateme de encima-dijo ichijou acomodándose y tratando de que berolina se levante de el, solo para que al final esta lo abrazara y se pusiera a llorar en su hombro mientras todos los que pasaban por ahí los veían- _genial, esto es un desastre, no tiene sentido golpearla ahora, mejor la consuelo_ -ya,ya cálmate, cálmate-dijo esperando que ella dejara de humedecer su camisa, después de un rato berolina se calmo y se recompuso levantándose-y bien que paso el yokai era un lobo malo

-n-no es gracioso ichijou-kun¡, y si era un lobo malo, un lobo, un perro, un inugami

un inugami, uno perro maldito por el odio a su dueño, o al menos así lo pone el folclore japones

-bien, cálmate gremory intentare conseguirlo- _si no lo hago solo seguirá llorando, lo que significa mas problemas para mi_ -pensó ichijou mientras se dirija al salón que le señalo berolina y al abrir la puerta se encontró con, un hombre mayor con arrugas en la cara y orejas de perro en la cabeza, por la ropa que llevaba puesta se podía entender que el era maestro- _de nuevo, ¿esto es legal?_ -debes estar jodiéndome de nuevo

-soy clint eastwoof, tu debes ser el sirviente de la mocosa gremory, no es así-dijo el hombre viejo ahora identificado como clint esatwoof

-ahh, si soy su sirviente...su [reina] para ser exactos

-bine, supongo que deberé dejarte en claro a ti también que no tengo interés en unirme a su [nobleza]-dijo clint mientras ponía su puño en posición de golpear

-espera¡ yo sol...-y antes de que pudiera terminar ichijou termino viendo bragas rosas con diseño de fresas, si, clint también lo había golpea de tal forma que su cabeza quedo clavada en el techo sin poder moverse y solo pudiendo luchar sin sentido, era tal y como gremory lo había descrito, estaba atascado, ichijou solo esperaba que nadie lo viera o estaría condenado si así fuera

después de un rato berolina también lo ayudo a salir del techo que ahora tenia 2 agujeros, eso tendrán que pagarlo mas tarde

-y bien gremory, alguna otra idea

-aun que otro, pero despues de esto no estoy segura de continuar-dijo demostrando que ya había tenido suficiente por hoy, ichijou se acerco a ella y le acaricio la cabeza por piedad-gracia, ichjijou-kun, eres realmente amable

-cállate, estoy haciendo esto para que te calles-dijo ichijou con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-vaya, vaya (ara ara), pero que tenemos aquí el actual [emperador dragón rojo](sekiryuutei) es un tsundere-dijo una voz femenina que apareció en el pasillo

-¿a quien llamas tsundere?-ichijou se volteo a ver para mirar a la fuente de la voz y observo en el pasillo recostada de espalda a la pared a una chica con el uniforme de kuoh, de figura curvilínea, piernas esbeltas, una bonita cara redonda, cabello rubio platino, su ojo derecho estaba tapado por un parche negro y su ojo izquierdo era de color naranja pero emitía un brillo misterioso, a juzgar por su apariencia de su uniforme ella también era de primer año,ichijou simplemente se iba dirigir hacia ella solo para ser detenido por gremory-eh?, ¡que pasa gremory?

-es ella-dijo berolina en casi un susurro-¡es ella ichijou-kun! ¡ella es el tercer yoka..-y le karma golpea de nuevo, antes de que berolina pudiera terminar de decir el nombre de la raza, fue silencia por un golpe justo en el mentón, propinado por la chica recién llegada

-si, señorita gremory(gremory-san), soy un yokai, una kitsune para ser exactos, y te agradecería que dejaras de decir el nombre de nuestras razas en voz alta-dijo la chica rubio-platino- y mi nombre es..

-¿megan fox?-la interrumpio ichijou

-¿que?, claro que no, me llamo yoko akabane

- _oh gracias al ...rey demonio? si rey demonio_

-como estana diciendo soy yoko akabane una zorra de nueve colas-dijo mostrando sus orejas de zorro en su cabeza y sacando el colas doradas de estas-un placer conocerte, heredera de los gremory-dijo extendiendo su mano para ayudar a berolina levantarse

-gracias nueve colas, y...¿te gustaria unirte a mi [nobleza]?

ZAS¡

-ay, que te pasa ichijou kun?¡

-¡tacto!¡tacot gremory!, lo siento akabane-san, disculpa si te ofendio, es una cabeza hueca y e sido victima de su vil personalidad toda la mañana-diojo ichijou no queriendo hacer enfadar a la kitsune frente a el, a los ojos de ichijou se encontraba ante una e las criaturas mas fuerte del folclore ninpon y lo ultimo que quería ahora era volver a recibir otro golpe ahora

-¿como puedes decir eso ichijou-kun?, soy tu [rey]

-nah, no te preocupes heredero del dragon rojo

-tu también lo sabes?

-si, una vez que aprendes [artes sabias] te vuelves un satélite ambulante, también oí tu charla con la presidenta y mewcury-san

- _aohra todos sabes que soy el [emperador dragón rojo], nose si alegrarme o preocuparme_ -bien, y sobre el tema anterior

-lo de unirme a su nobleza...tal vez, siento curiosidad de hasta donde llegares tu, ya sabes ichijou-kun, ta vez considere unirme a su grupo, si te conviertes en mi "esposa"

-espera, que¡?

-si,conoces las leyendas, ya sabes los kitsunes somos seres que podemos absorber la energía de otros seres para así alimentarnos y fortalecernos, no soy tan diferente, ya que tienes el poder de un [dragón celestial], de ti podre obtener una buena comida de vez en cuando y incluso puedes tener hijos conmigo

-hijos?

-si, ya sabes los dragones son seres hechos de poder puro, su sangre es un potenciador natural de cualquier atributo, y gracias a que su energía es neutral son compatibles con cualquier biología y sistema energetico, por lo que contigo podre tener hijos fuertes y poderosos para la nueva generación, se dice que los descendientes de lord issei son seres que ni los dioses se atreven a enfrentar-termino su frase lamiéndose los labios-y ya que tienes un [longinus] no tendré que preocuparme por matarte accidentalmente

- _okey esto es inquietante, repugnante y caliente todo al mismo tiempo, ella quiere que sea su "esposa" para chupar mi energía de formas que no quiero saber y tener hijos conmigo..cachorros?, niños con rasgo de zorro sera algo extraño, "papi dame dinero yipyip", aunque debo admitir que tener a una kitsune cerca suena interesante, oh estoy viviendo el sueño de todo otaku, peor estoy confundido y aterrado, ahora se como se sentía shinji hikari_ -huh~...tentador-ichijou mintio descaradamente-pero, ¿estas segura que quieres ser mi..."esposo"?, digo aun muchos con mas poder que yo

-¡por supuesto que el quiere ser tu "esposa", nueve colas!-dijo gremory empujando a ichijou a un lado para hablara con yoko-¡si te unes a mi nobleza como mi [nobleza] como mi [alfil] o [torre] es sera todo tuyo!

-¡que demonios, espera gremory!

-no por ahora gremory-san, pero me mantendré en contacto, esperare a que el [dragón celestial] madure lo sificiente como para poder cosecharlo sin problemas y luego me uniré a tu [nobleza], y no te preocupes ichijou-kun, también se usar el [método del dormitorio](bochoujustu), así que te garantizo horas de placer y vitalidad~-dijo akabane mientras se iba y se despedía de par de demonios, ihijou que estupefacto mientras berolina solo podía abrazarlo y saltar de alegría, ichijou decidió en su corazón simplemente seguir la corriente por el bien de su propia salud mental

-¡lo conseguimos ichijou-kun, un yokai como la [nobleza de lady rias] y por si fuera poco una kitsune, sabias que lord issei también tuvo a una kitusne en su harem, a este pasa pronto te convertirás en un nuevo rey del harem!

-¿que?, ¡no no no no!

-si¡ al igual que lord issei, ¡el rey del harem! ¡un iman de chicas!

- _rey, harem, chicas, como mis hermanas, rodeando,_ _asfixiándome, convirtiéndome en mi padre,no¡ que alguien me ayude¡_

-¡y así comienza la historia del legado de lord issei! ¡el [príncipe del harem](haremu no oji), ichijou tsukino!

-¡no! ¡lo rechazo! ¡no seré el rey del harem!

-¡ese es el espiritu!

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

 **ESPECIAL(OMAKE) 2: la antena de rina**

1-10: oye gremory , tu [radar gremory] acaso puede captar otras cosas tambien?

rina:¡por supuesto! ¡también puedo robar informacion de satelites cercanos!

1-10: enserio?

rina:mira

PIN PIN PIN

1-10:...?

rina:jajaja, oh mujer tonta eso es un caballo no hay forma de qu..espera¡ ¡no!,¡no, por lilith, deberás lo están haciendo!¡MI CEREBRO MI CEREBRO!

1-10:esteee,... voy a salir un rato

rina: ¡ahora lo esta haciendo con un perro también, ah la humanidad!

* * *

 **y con esto finaliza este segundo capitulo de legado renacido, ahora antes que nada, quiero volver a aclararlo, esta historia ocurre siglos/milenios después de los eventos de las novelas, los eventos que nosotros conocemos para la gente de esta época esta registrado como "historia" y "leyendas", la "historia" comprende** **únicamente los eventos importantes para el mundo que se consideran hechos historicos sin centrarse en los detalles, un ejemplo serian, el incidente de excalibur, la invasión al cielo,el caós de lilin, la campaña de los dragones malignos etc, todos esos sucesos son conocidos por las personal de este tiempo como historia, así como nosotros conocemos la primera y la segunda guerra mundial, pero no sabemos los detalles exacto de lo que paso, lo mismo se aplica en este fic, mientras las "leyendas" son todos los sucesos de los que se sabe que pasaron que no se tiene la información suficiente como para considerarlos "historia", al igual que las leyendas de nuestro mundo estos están compuestos de una mezcla de cosas reales y falsas aunque mas que falsas serian malinterpretaciones, un ejemplo berolina sabe según una "leyenda" issei fue reencarnado por rias cuando se encontraba al borde de la muerte pero no sabe que eventos exactos llevaron a eso, ademas de que ichijou es nuevo en el mundo sobrenatural y puedee llegar a confundir algunas cosas, digo estas cosas para que no se sorprendas si algún personaje en el futuro dice o piensa algo que este equivocado con respecto al canon,entiendan que ellos no vivieron durante la época de issei solo conocen lo que se les contó y en base a eso hicieron interpretaciones**

* * *

 **respuestas a comentarios**

 **izanagiomega:** gracias por los consejos, por ahora mantendré los paréntesis pero empezare a usar la cursiva, no lo pensé en un principio ya que normalmente leo fanfic en mi celular y allí no se nota la diferencia entre cursiva y normal,sobre los nombres como dijo prefiero el español pero no te preocupes la mayoría de conceptos en este fanfic serán originales así que no creo que halla queja en ese aspecto

 **seky:** gracias por los consejos como le dije a izanagi la mayoría de conceptos de este fic serán originales por lo que no creo que alguien se queje por que halla decido nombrar una invención que no tiene que ver con el canon como me guste, y de nuevo gracias por el apoyo

 **overlord271:** gracia por comentar y si se podría decir que soy como diría bobie loving alien un "estudioso de la novela ligera", así que si tengo mucho conocimiento de la misma y también mis propias ideas sobre algunos cosa y espero ser capas de plasmar eso en este fic

* * *

 **nuevos personajes**

 **shiori** **kamiyama** ,(上山 し お り, kamiyama shiori)

 **raza:** humana

 **cabello:** purpura

 **ojos:** rojos

 **familia:** abuela sin nombre, padres sin nombre(†)

 **afiliaciones:** academia kuoh(estudiante de primer año)

 **apariencia:** es descrita como una joven de la misma altura qeu ichijou, de cabello largo purpura, ojos rojos y bien dotada, su apariencia esta basada en hitagi senjougahara de bakemonogatari

 **personalidad:** Todos describieron un Kamiyama como alguien completamente "Normal": es una joven tranquila, compuesta y educada que no busca nada más que paz y tranquilidad en su vida, mucho más como el propio Ichijou. Siendo una de las estudiantes más inteligentes en los primeros años y adorada por sus compañeros por ser inteligente y bonita, Shiori mantiene una expresión estoica y tranquila en su rostro todo el tiempo, ella parece ser una gran glotona ya que sus almuerzos siempre son grandes

 **curiosidades**

\- su nombre significa "marcador" mientras que su apellido se traduce como "arriba de las montañas"

-su nombre también tiene que ve con un numero, en este caso 4(shi)

-originalmente ella iba a tener el mismo nombre de shion, una de las hermanas de ichijou

 **serena sitri** ,(セ レ ナ · シ ト リ ー, serena shitori)

 **raza:** dragón demoníaco(híbrido dragón-demonio)

 **cabello:** azul oscuro

 **ojos:** morados

 **familia**

sona sitri(abuela)

genshirou saji-sitri(abuelo)†

serafall hyoudo(tia-abuela)†

gosei saji(tio-abuelo)†

kouho saji(tia-abuela)†

 **afiliaciones:** nobleza de serena sitri(rey), inframundo(72 pilares), clan sitri(heredera), clan saji(miembro), academia kuoh(estudiante), consejo estudiantil de kuoh(presidenta)

 **apariencia:** es una mujer joven alta y voluptuosa que es más alta que Berolina e Ichijou, con cabello largo típico azulado oscuro con corte de cabello, ojos marrones, piel clara y piernas largas y fuertes, que son armas principales durante sus misiones y batallas. su apariencia esta basada en kyou goshouin de netoge no yome wa onnanoko ja nai a

 **personalidad:** su poresonalidad es una mezcla de las de sona y serafall: aunque obediente, honorable y con un gran sentido de la justicia, no tiene demasiada comprensión de la realidad y tiene un posible síndrome de octavo grado (chuunibyou). ) de vez en cuando, llamándose a sí misma la superheroína de la academia Kuoh. Además, sigue haciendo su trabajo como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, generalmente se queja y lee mejor el manga y juega con sus videojuegos. Aún así, su carisma y buena voluntad es lo que atrae a la gente lo suficiente para que pueda construir su propio título. A diferencia de Berolina, Serena sabe cómo interactuar saludablemente con Ichijou

 **curiosidades**

 **-** ella es fanática de la shounen jump leyendo siempre un manga que esta en la sal del consejo estudiantil, rasgo que comparte con misogi kumagawa de la serie good losser kumagawa

-al igual que siu personalidad su nombre es una mezcla del se sona y serafall

 **yoko akabane:** de ella no diré nada ya que esa información me la guardare para mas tarde, solo les diré que su apariencia esta basada en lugh de trinity seven


	3. los vampiros y los ninjas son geniales

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, y me siento emocionado por este capitulo ya que no solo sera posiblemente el mas largo del volumen asi que perdonen la tardanza si no por que también sera el primero que tendrá batallas y espero hacerlo bien ya que sera mi primera vez narrando batallas,ahora sin mas dilación comencemos con este tercer capitulo**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=dialogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

antes de empezar quiero aclarar algo que olvide mencionar en el capitulo pasado y es sobre uno de los conceptos

[gremory radar](gureimori reedaa): traducido como radar gremory es una técnica desarrolla por berolina gremory que usa para detectar presencia de seres sobrenaturales, consiste en enforcar poder demoníaco en el punta de su cabello en su frente permitiendole así convertir si pelo en una antena que capta presencia sobrenaturales así como dejarle identificar el tipo de ser del que se trata, la técnica puede ser evitada si la persona posee buenos capacidades de ocultar su presencia o posee dominio de [artes sabias], esta fue la técnica que berolina utilizo para localizar la presencia del emperador dragón rojo en ichijou tsukino, y así con tras mucho esfuerzo identificar a los yokais que estaban en kuoh, no tiene mucha utilidad en combate, es el haber desarrollado esta técnica la razón por la que berolina posee un pelo tonto en su frente

* * *

 **Legado 3: los vampiros y los ninjas son geniales**

 **parte 1**

" _fui forjado en las profundidades del infierno, mi armadura es un regalo de los dioses mismos, con mi maldita mano derecha purgare el mal y con mi bendita mano izquierda ¡salvare al mundo!, yo soy el nuevo orden, yo soy el balance breaker YO SOY_

YO SOY"

CLICK

-wah¡

-¡gremory, deja de ver televisión y ven a ayudarme a limpiar!

berolina dejo de ver el televisor para voltear a ver a ichijou que lo había apagado, cruzándose y haciendo un puchero, ¿como terminaron así?, bueno, pues resulta que berolina se encuentra peleada con su hermana por lo que huyo de la casa que tienen los gremory en el mundo humano(mas específicamente en kuoh) y desde entonces a estado viviendo en un ciber-cafe y yendo a la escuela de ese modo, al menos así era hasta que reencarno a ichijou y ya que ella tiene la mentalidad de "lo que es tuyo es mio", usando algo de hipnosis logro conseguir mudarse a vivir a la residencia tsukino tras convencer a las hermanas de ichijou(después de recibir unos cuantos golpes) de dejarla quedarse

-( _bueno, si ella va quedarse a vivir en mi casa entonces tendrá que ser una ama de casa, no mejor mi doncella, y atengo suficiente con mis hermanas, no necesito una arrimada, si ella quiere vivir aquí tiene que trabajar para merecer lo que recibe_ )

-eso, cariño. no dejes que haga lo que se le de la gana en tu casa

ZAS

-tu tambièn vas a ayudar

-oh, mi "esposa" es dominante, me gusta~

- _justo lo que necesito ahora, una zorra cachonda que se coma todo lo que esta en la nevera, por lo menos es mas fácil tratar con ella que con gremory_

después de un tiempo los 3 consiguieron (entre algunos golpes y regaños de ichijou) poner la mesa, el plato fue curry, ya que no tienen ningún club al que asistir solo estaban comiendo y relajándose, ichijou jamas espero usar tan pronto el set de sus padres, y después de terminar de cenar

-bien hemos terminado,podemos descansar ahora

-yay~-dijo gremory saltando hacia el sofa para ver television una vez mas

- _es como tener una hermanita_ -penso ichijou para luego recordar algo y hablar-gremory, aprovechando que mis hermanas no están podríamos hablar de mi [arte sagrado], esa fue la razón por la que me reencarnaste en primer lugar

-oh, si claro, casi me había olvidado

- _lo olvido, ¡lo olvido!, morí por culpa de eso y ella simplemente lo olvido¡, no puede ser, estoy tratando con una psicópata, una psicópata infantil_

-ahora ichijou-kun, acércate y levanta tu brazo izquierdo

-esta bien-dijo el castaño haciendo justo lo que la pelirroja le había dicho

-bien, ahora piensa en el ser mas poderoso que puedas imaginar

-huh~..¿el serm as poderoso que puedo imaginar? ¿tal vez goku de dragon de dragon ball?

-quizas no, quiero decir, no gano ninguna batalla en la saga androide, no pudo ni hacerle un rasguño a bill, dejo que frezar destruyera la tierra, al final zamasu logro su plan cero mortales y no gano el torneo de poder-bueno ella tiene muchos puntos

-ichigo kurosaki de bleach?

-hablas de el que pierde sis poderes al final dee cada saga y solo llega para darle el golpe final al villano-justo en el orgullo

-monkye D. luffy de one piece?

-suerte y estupidez

-naruto?

-sobrestimado, kawaki ya lo mato y boruto sera mejor que el con el sello karma

-uno de los jojos?

-pucci recreo el universo, no?

-medaka de medaka box?

-sabes que ella es una parodia de las mary sue, no cuenta¡

-alucard de hellsing?

-van hellsing ya lo derroto antes

-kenshiro de hokuto noken?

-enserio?

- _ah¡ ya basta es suficiente, no tiene que ser poderosos par ami sino para ella, ya veo, en ese caso que tal senpai, el [héroe del inframundo](mekai no yusha_ )- bien¡ ultimo intento, !LORD ISSEI¡

en ese momento una esfera de luz verde junto con un aura roja surgió del dorso de la mano de ichijou y tras desaparecer en su lugar quedo un gante hecho de metal rojo con una gema verde en el área del dorso de la mano que solo llegaba hasta la muñeca con 2 púas dorados saliendo del área lateral de la muñeca, tenia unas extrañas marcas como runas en el área lateral de los nudillos y como si de un guante de motociclista se tratara dejaba los dedos al descubierto(imaginense la forma twice critical de boosted gear de la primera temporada del anime)

ichijou se asombro mientras berolina solo pudo poner una cara rara

-¿que es eso? ¡así no luce el guantelete del emperador dragón rojo! ¡el [guante aumentado] no luce así en los libros de texto!-berolina se levanto del sofá y agarro a ichijou de la mano para analizar el guante-no no no, este no puede el legendario longinus

-en eso estas equivocada gremory-dijo akabane acercandos a berolina-con mis [artes sabias] soy capaz de sentir que la [poder de dragón] que emana ese [arte sagrada] es muy fuerte y de alta calidad mucha mas grande que el de un [rey dragón] y también puedo sentir el [poder celestial] que se dice caracteriza a los [2 dragones celestiales](dragones gemelos del cielo), sumado a eso puedo oler los rastro ya algo disipados de sangre en ese guante, en especial la sangre divina, sin lugar a duda este es el el legendario [boosted gear], el [longinus] que fue apodado como las [garras del infierno](la mano izquierda de dios), sin embargo el alma del dragón sellado dentro de el apenas y puedo sentirla, como si estuviera en un profundo sueño o algo estuviera interfiriendo

-¿que quieres decir nueve colas?, dices...dices que el [guante aumentado] se rompió igual que el [conjunto de vitra](4 garras del rey dragón negro), o que el alma de Ydraig Goch se partio en pedazos como le paso a el [dragón prisión] después de su pelea con sakra

-no, el [longinus] esta intacto y el alma del dragón esta completa, simplemente como puedo decirlo... ¿esta dormido?, agotado tal vez?- despues de de que yoko dijera eso todos los colores desaparecieron de la cara de berolina y esta cayo de rodillas en el piso mirando el guante en la mano izquierda de ichijou

- _enserio eso es todo, esperaba algo mas, quieren decirme que eta pequeña cosa en mi mano que parece sacado de un evento de cosplay puede matar a un dios?, no, la pregunta correcta es que hizo senpai para dejar el [longinus] y el dragón dentro de el en este estado, no soy un experto pero estoy seguro que un arma que fue forjada por el dios bíblico y un dragón que puede devorar dioses es una cosa muy dura como para dañaras_ _fácilmente_ -fue lo que pensó ichijou sobre esta situación-oye, akabane ¿que significa todo esto?

-cariño lo que intento decir es que el [boosted gear] esta en un estado debilitado, mas bien se podría decir que el potencial dentro de de este esta sellado-dejo para después olfatear levemente el [guante aumentado] y suspirar-se dice que lord issei era un hombre increíblemente imprudente, que haría cosas que nadie mas en su sano juicio haría,sus acciones trajeron desequilibrio a todas las mitologías y se dice que nada de lo que algunas vez hizo lo hizo pensando en lo que estaba bien o mal, simplemente actuaba en base a lo que le gustaba y no le gustaba, no importaba si sonaba egoísta o mezquino, pero fue gracias a esa actitud que logro posicionarse por encima de los dioses, sin duda alguna fue una las " existencias mas fuertes", se dice que era un hombre estaría dispuesto a entregarle el mundo envuelto en un lazo al mismísimo diablo por los seres que amaba irónico si lo piensas siendo el alguien que tenia el nombre del mas grande demonio, no por nada fue considerado el emperador dragón rojo mas peligroso, la [existencia prohibida](abominación celestial ), el amaba demasiado, se podría decir que fue ese amor lo que nos llevo a esta situación, no quiero menospreciar a lord issei pero de verdad agradezco que ese [longinus] halla terminado en manos de alguien mas sensato como tu cariño

glup- ichijou trago saliva-( _ya veo, que decepción, senpai amo demasiado y eso lo condeno, pero aun así obtuvo un poder mayor al de un dios y altero el equilibrio del mundo, acabo de conocer a seres que son mencionados en la biblia y en el folclore japones y aun no se que tan vasto es este mundo, para que un solo hombre dejara una marca que perdura aun tras siglos debió haber sido alguien increíble, solo por eso lo respeto aun mas, pero el nombre de [real dios emperador dragón delos pechos] aun me suena tonto, por cierto me pregunto si esta cosa aun sirve_

[AUMENTA]¡(BOSST¡)

fue el grito que salio de la gema del guante del guante mientras una ola de energía recorría el cuerpo de ichijou

- _que es esto?, me siento mas liviano pero mi pecho me pesa, ¿este es el poder del [boosted gear]?_

-vaya parece que aun ese estado el [longinus] sigue funcionado como si nada, no estoy sorprendida despues de todo se dice que el [dragón maligno] vitra podía operar perfectamente aun estando dividido en diferentes [artes sagrados] antes de terminar en el [longinus] de lord saji, me pregunto si esto es algo de dragones

[AUMENTA]¡(BOSST¡)

otro aumento y otra ola de energía recorrió el cuerpo de ichijou incrementando su fuerza mientra a su vez se le dificultaba respirar

-uff...mis intestinos, ¿como me detengo?

-por que cariño? un poco mas y podre ser una buena merienda para mi~..

-akabane un poco mas y posiblemente pierda un órgano

-esta bien, esta bien, solo tienes que desearlo, las [artes sagradas] esta conectadas al alma del usuario por lo responden a su voluntad, solo desealo

-desearlo?-y cuando ese pensamiento cruzo la cabeza de ichijou es guante desaparecía y todo el poder de este se fue dejando a un ichijou algo adolorido pero aun de pie-uff.., es tal como pensé un auto blindado

-solo necesitas entrenar tu resistencia y mejorar tu control sobre el poder puede que el potencial que lo hace un arma mata dioses este sellado pero sigue siendo un [arte sagrada] de alto nivel-dijo mientras se acercaba a ichijou para abrazarlo por su brazo, sonreía y se lamia los labios, mientras ichijou solo podía ponerse nerviosos al sentir sus pechos, akabane no era tetona como gremory pero aun así se podían sentir -ahora que tal si te "entreno" un poco~ conozco un bien ejercicio para entrenar la resistencia~ no te preocupes por el pago podemos negociarlo después~

-huh~...akabane...?-yoko se acerco un poco mas haciendo que amos pudieran así sentir la respiración del otro

-hagamos ejercicios de respiración, solo respira hondo y cierra los ojos y veamos cuanto puedes sostenerla~

- _¡oh mierda! ¡¿que hago ahora?! estoy viviendo el sueño de todo hombre sin embargo no se que hacer ¿debo enloquecer? ¿aceptar su amor? ¡espera! ella esta aquí por mi poder y el [boosted gear] ¡si! ¡ella es una víbora!, una víbora hermosa y sexo... oh mierda mierda mierda, por el lado malo estaré en una relación sin amor que solo sera sexo estúpido y por el lado bueno ¡estaré en una relación sin amor que solo sera sexo estúpido!.. ¡bien! ¡solo hazlo, bésala!, no sea u a oveja se el lobo, hazlo reemplaza el "cualquier cosa" por ella y hazlo_ -okey ichijou es un personaje o un lector de novelas ligeras con temática harem?

BAM¡

-que?

-oye¡, ichijou, hermano ya llegamos y...oh parece que tenemos visitas-y interrumpiendo el momento pasando al entrad de la casa entraron las hermanas de ichijou-vaya hermano, sabíamos que tenia un plan cuando entraste a la academia kuoh, pero no imaginamos que estarías tan adelantado, ya estas empezando a formar tu haren?

-¡no, esto es solo un ma...!- _¡espera! no digas malentendido eso solo empeorara las cosas piensa en una excusa_ -este es ...esto es una lección ¡si! ¡una lección!

-de que? de frances?

-¡no! de judo ¡si! ¡de judo!-con una sonrisa incomoda ichijou agarro a akabane de su uniforme y sorprendiéndola la giro y la tiro en el sofa-vez akabane, así es como inmovilizas a tu rival

-...

-...

-bien te creo, ahora aprua y prepara al cena-dijo satsuki mientras ella y el resto se iban a la cocina

-lo siento por eso akabane, pero créeme si te ven coqueteando conmigo estaremos jodidos

-no te preocupes cariño de todos modos debo acostumbrarme a tratar con mi familia legal- después de que akabane dijera eso ichijou se volteo a ver a gremory que aun seguía de rodillas en el piso con la cabeza hacia abajo

-oye gremory, levántate, aun puedo usar el [arte sagrado]

-...

-gremory?

-¡WWWOOOOOOOOOOOH!-grito berolina mientras se levantaba del piso y alzaba sus brazos hacia el cielo-¡HE REVIVIDO!

-eh?

-¡Y QUE SI EL DRAGÓN ESTA DORMIDO, SOY UN GREMORY, LOS REYES DEMONIO SERÁN MIS TESTIGOS, ME CONVERTIRÉ EN EL MAS GRANDE [REY] DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS!

ZAS¡

-cállate, gremoy-y antes de pudiera seguir gritando como loca y revelar la existencia de seres sobrenaturales al mundo, el "esposo" de ichijou le dio un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza haciendo que la pelirroja besara el suelo

-vamos gremory, levantare y vayamos a ver televisión-sin pensarlo 2 veces berolina tomo la mano de ichijou y fueron a sentarse en el sofa

mas tarde, específicamente a la mañana siguiente ichijou se despertó en su habitación, anoche no pudo dormir bien después de que sus 2 "socios" quisieran tener un momento de "unión de baño" con el, tuvo que prepararlas las camas de ambas en la habitación de invitados, para ellas, y ahora se despierta es de mañana y siente un presión sobre su cuerpo que no le dejaba respirar, la causa, berolina gremory que se encontraba metida en su cama abrazándolo, por lo menos esta vez tuvo la decencia de dormir con una pijama puesta, ya era de mañana y ichijou tenia que ir a preparar el desayuno

-gremory levántate-dijo sacudiéndola un poco

-mmmm-pero ella solo se acurruco aun mas

-ya en serio levantate

-cinco minutos mas~

-los terremotos duran cinco minutos, ¡ya enserio gremory levántate!-ichijou la alejo de el esta vez poniendo su mano en su cabello, en ese momento berolina abrió los ojos de golpe, pero algo había mal, y no eran el hecho de que sus ojos siempre verdes esta vez eran purpura rojizo sino el hecho de que estos era ojos fríos sin ninguna emoción, que junto con la expresión de shock por parte de berolina la hacían ver aterradora-eh?..gremory?

-nunca-dijo ella en casi un susurro

-que?

-¡NUNCA TOQUES MI CABELLO!-grito mientras golpeaba a ichijou lanzandolo cual muñeco de trapo y haciendo que se estrella contra la pared agrietandola y dejándolo completamente clavado en ella, mientra una aura roja y oscura cubria el cuerpo de berolina y en sus ojos esclerótica, iris y pupila desaparecían para dejar en su lugar unos ojos rojo con un diseño de celdillas parecidos a los de un insecto, después de unos segundos todo esto desapareció para dejar a berolina de nuevo en su forma base como si nada hubiera pasado-eh?..que paso?

-...

-ah¡ ichijou-kun buenos días¡ ...que te paso en el ojo? y que haces clavado en la pared?

-eh...gremory podrías salir de mi habitación antes de que mis hermanas despierten? recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez . no?

-cierto¡-se levanto de la cama para luego dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla no sin antes voltear ver a ichijou y guiñarle el ojo a y decirle-ichijou-kun hoy va ser un día muy ocupado , así que espero que estés preparado

-...esta bien- _nota mental nunca volver a tocar el cabello de gremory_ -después de que ella se fuera ichijou se levanto adolorido y se dirigió a su armario para recoger su ropa pero cuando lo abrió se encontró con..

-oh, hola cariño, buenos días, vi a gremory entrar a tu habitación así que decidí unirme, este lugar esta lleno de tu aroma, puedo sentir nuestra conexión haciéndose mas fuerte, ichijou cerro instantáneamente la puerta para luego ponerse a golpear la pared y después de un rato mirar su mano izquierda

- _el legado de senpai, no se si sentirme honrado, enojado o deprimido, este [arte sagrado], es una bendición de Dios AY¡...me pregunto si esto es lo que llaman ser un mártir_

* * *

 **parte 2**

mas tarde ese mismo día en la academia kuoh, mas específicamente en uno de los cuartos del conserje de la escuela, encontramos a nuestros tres protagonistas, y que hacen aquí preguntas, bueno pues resulta que berolina no pudo obtener permiso para crear un nuevo club, ya que los requisitos son tener como mínimo 4 miembros y un maestro asesor, sin ellos no hay club por lo que mientes tanto están haciendo sus reuniones de cosas sobrenaturales en ese pequeño espacio lleno de químicos

-muy bien, señores y dama, ya que estamos los 3 y somo un grupo, ¡todo pueden decir que somos un grupo!

-si, apenas

-y como un grupo de seres sobrenaturales debemos hacer lo que todos grupo de seres sobrenaturales hace mientras están en la escuela

-Err ... ¿Qué, exactamente, Gremory?

-¿No es obvio? ¡Debemos ... CREAR NOMBRES FRESCOS Y FANTÁSTICOS PARA NOSOTROS MISMOS!"

Por favor, explicarte, Gremory-ichjou Levanto una mano y le pregunto. Ella parecía emocionada por responder.

-que bueno que preguntaste, Ichijou-kun! Bueno, como seres sobrenaturales, ¡nuestro deber es dar nuevos y geniales nombres para nosotros y nuestros poderes!

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque ¡... Un nombre en realidad es lo que difiere una cosa de la Nada. Desde el principio de los tiempos, los seres sintientes tienen la necesidad de dar nombres a las cosas, incluso cuando por lo general nunca se dirigen como tales. Creo que es lo que llamamos consideración Después de todo, al privarnos de algo tan básico como un nombre, estamos prácticamente negando la existencia de esa cosa, y nada es más grosero e inhumano que simplemente ignorar la existencia de tu prójimo ...

-...

-...

- _¿QUÉ?! ¿Acabo de recibir un sermón de Gremory? DE GREMORY DE TODO EL MUNDO ?!_ _Lo peor de todo es que esta lógica tiene mucho sentido. Ahora, me siento como un idiota. Dios,ay¡ en el orgullo._ ichijou Trago saliva mientras ella sonríe, como si estuviera feliz de haber una conferencia, y no en el sentido de "¡Soy más inteligente que tú idiota!"-Está bien ... lo entiendo-Murmuro miserablemente, poniendo la punta de su pluma en el papel de su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir todo lo que había aprendido viendo anime y manga. No fue tan difícil, solo necesitaba escribir un nombre genial y una lectura alternativa para que Gremory fuera feliz. Poco después, las chicas también se detuvieron.

"Uh-Huh! ¡Todo el mundo hecho! ¡Bien! Entonces, como el Rey residente, ¡seré el primero!" Dijo Gremory, abriendo su pequeña libreta roja y mostrándonos el nombre. "¡Tcham-tcham! ¿Qué piensan ustedes?"

[ Princesa roja](rey carmesí de la condenación)

-..." Estaban sin palabras. Ese nombre era bastante tonto. Akabane solo se rió de eso-Bueno, Gremory, creo que es algo paradójico llamarse Rey y Princesa al mismo tiempo. Quiero decir, ¿este apodo significa que eres un tipo de travestí?

-¿Huh ~? ¿Qué quieres decir, nueve colas?" Por supuesto, ella no entendería esa referencia. Ella puede ser tan ingenua como inteligente, nunca las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Nada, nada. Ese apodo es muy bueno, supongo-respondio ichijou en lugar de yoko

-¡Hu, Huh! ¡Sí!-Y ella sonrió. Gremory solo dio vuelta a su cuaderno a Akabane. -¿Y tú, nueve colas? ¿Ya terminaste el tuya?

"Uh-Huh. Aquí está". Y ella abrió su propio libro y mostró lo que estaba escrito en él.

[ esposa](lAkabane Yoko)

-Espera, nueve colas, ¿escribiste tu propio nombre y lo lees como "esposa"?-Preguntó Gremory, leyendo los kanji y los hiragana en én ichijou estaba un poco confundido por esto, pero cuando yoko se dio la vuelta y se lamió los labios otra vez,-Casi, Gremory. Lo que quise decir es que mi esposa puede estar encima de mí en cualquier momento ...

ZAS!

-¡denegado!-ichijou Le dio u golpe en la cabeza en la cabeza. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y cambió a una nueva página, un nuevo nombre escrito en ella.

¿Que tal este?

[akabane] (Ichijou)

-¡¿Mi nombre?!

"Sí, o más bien, -

ZAS!

-¡También denegado! ¡En serio, Akabane!

Está bien. Si eso no es del agrado de mi esposa, entonces tal vez iré con eso-Ella volvió a pasar a otra página, con un nuevo nombre.

[manzana] (curry)

-¿manzana? ¿Como en la fruta? ¿Y a que viene el curry?

-Uh-Huh. Me gustan las manzanas encima de mi curry. Las hace más ricas

-nueve colas, no entendiste el significado de la reunión, ¿verdad?-Y ahora era el turno de Gremory para ser miserable, caer de rodillas y llorar en silencio. Después de eso, cualquiera estaria devastado

- _Tantas tonterías, me pregunto por qué ya no soy un cretino._ _Bueno, con eso, tal vez mi nombre pueda animarla, aunque solo sea un poco_ -Oye, Gremory, todavía no leíste el mío- Dijo, pasando su cuaderno abierto para ella. Ella lo tomó y lo miró rápidamente.

[dragón de la estrella infernal](monarca demonio rojo que cruza el universo)

-WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHH ...!-Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, Gremory gritó y salió disparada del armario del conserje, ella se golpeó y abrió una grieta en la pared. Dos agujeros y una grieta. Van a tener que pagar por eso mas tarde-Y ~ ... Has ganado- Se recuperó rápidamente y caminó hacia ichijou, poniendo una mano sobre sus hombros izquierdos y llorando lágrimas de alegría. Lo único que se podía hacer era ... Nada-Ganaste. No puedo enseñarte más. Ya me superas. Felicitaciones

-¿Hah ...?

-Hey, nueve colas, aplaudamoslp ~. Él se lo merece. ¡Weeeh ~ ...!-Y ambos comienzan a aplaudirle. Gremory se está volviendo un poco loca , mientras que Akabane se une felizmente a ella en la sesión de aplausos. ichijou se sonroja por eso. Tal vez es porque lo único que sus hermanas le dicen es lo "poco humano", "pervertido" e "inútil" que es. Aunque dicen que es un gran cocinero. Es una cosa, supongo. -¡Wew ~ ... Ichijou-kun ~! ¡Nuestro héroe del dragón rojo ~!

-Mi "esposa" es la mejor del universo

-Oh, vamos, chicas. Detenganse

-Aw ~ ... ¿No es lindo? Mi futura "esposa" se está sonrojando

-¡No, no estoy!

-Ahahahah ~ ... Ichijou-kun también es un conejo tímido. Qué lindo

-Cállense!

-¿No es adorable? ¿Desde cuando el dragón rojo comienza a elegir chicos lindos y torpes como anfitriones?

-Dije...!-Y todos se congelaron en el momento en que un cuarto y desconocido miembro se unió a la conversación. De alguna manera, la voz no venía de la salida, la ventana o incluso entre el material de limpieza, ¡sino del techo!

-¡Allí arriba!-Dijo Akabane, señalando justo sobre sus cabezas. Al principio, no se vio nada fuera de lo normal, solo un techo incoloro en blanco. Sin embargo, bajo una inspección más cercana, una cosa, un contorno casi invisible formando un cuadrado se volvió visible para nosotros. Un lado se levantó del piso superior, y una cabeza salió de él.

-Yo.-Una chica con cabello verde salvaje y descuidado y cara como de muñecas habló, sonriendo. Pronto, ella empujó uno de los extremos de su capa invisible (al menos eso parecía) e hizo una voltereta en el aire, aterrizando frente a nosotros, como un verdadero ninja. "Hola, nuevo grupo Gremory. ¿Cómo va todo?"

¡Guau! ¡Un [ninja]!-Dijo Gremory, radiante de emoción. la "esposo" de ichijou solo hinchó sus mejillas, mientras ajilaba los ojos, volviéndolos más felinos.

-Tch un [ninja] con razon paso desapercibida incluso por mis [artes sabias] ..." habló Akabane, agarrándose firmemente de mi brazo. La nueva figura, que estaba con las mangas de su uniforme de Kuoh envuelta hasta los hombros, sonrió.

-Sí. Annabelle Hellsing es mi nombre, y soy un híbrido vampiro-ninja. Miles de placeres en conocerlos a todos". Ella dijo, sonriendo de una manera en que nos mostraban unos dientes únicos, brillantes y puntiagudos. Espera, Hellsing?

-Uh ~ ... ¿Sra. Hellsing? Pensé que la familia Hellsing era una familia de cazadores de vampiros, no de vampiros-ella se rió ante eso.

-Tonto, tonto dragón rojo. Esto era solo una mentira histórica, una falacia atemporal, aunque es cierto que el abraham van helsing original fue el mas grande cazador de vampiros y un domador de bestias llegando a tener incluso a vampiros a su servicio, la verdad es que al final este no tuvo descendencia duradera y el apellido hellsing fue tomado por el clan de vampiros a su servicio aunque el mundo siempre creyo que estos eran cazadores de vampiros

-La [facción Carmilla] creó esta mentira para evitar ser ridiculizados cuando su anterior cabeza fue capturada y convertida en esclava por ellos. Pensar que la Reina de los Vampiros fue reducida a ese estado vergonzoso por algún tiempo por ellos ...- Akabane estaba completamente seria, agarrándose a la defensiva del brazo de ichijou y acercándome más. ¿Teme por ichijou o por ella? -Mi querida "esposa", no te acerques más a ella. Ella es ... Inquietante

-Guau, guau ... Tranquilízate pechos pequeños, No quiero hacerte daño vampiro ... Ninja? Habló, abriendo sus brazos para firmar que no tenía armas o intenciones de lastimarnos, pero Akabane no estaba convencida, de hecho, se quitó una vena de ira cuando el vampiro dijo "pechos pequeños"-Como habrás adivinado, dado que soy un híbrido, la familia [Hellsing] no quiere nada conmigo

-¡Wow ~! Entonces, realmente eres un damphir, un híbrido vampiro-humano, ¿verdad?-Dijo Gremory.

-Un híbrido vampiro-NINJA, ¡muchas gracias!-Y Annabelle infló su pecho, uno pequeño hasta el punto en que no sé por qué ella se molesta con Akabane.-¡Cincuenta por ciento de vampiros, cincuenta por ciento de ninjas y cien por ciento increíble!

-Pero ... ¿No significa eso que la familia [Hellsing] está condenada al olvido, ya que no hay más sangre pura en ellos?-Dijo el zorro rubio de nueve patas, abrazando aún más fuerte a ichijou-Como soy la hija de uno de los gobernantes de las facciónes sobrenatrales de japon, tengo un poco de conocimiento sobre lo que sucede en el mundo. Y sé que ya no hay descendientes de aquellos que desconocen a un pequeño descendiente individual

-Ah, no te preocupes, amigo. Cuando crezca, tomaré el trono del el [rey vampiro] Creo que papá Desmond no tendrá ningún problema en aceptarme con eso, y el [Hellsing] será una familia sana de psicópatas de nuevo -El ninja vampiro dijo de nuevo. Cruzando sus brazos y apuntando su barbilla hacia arriba. -Sin mencionar que aun esta Esther así que no hay problema

-Pero, ninja, pensé que los dhampirs no se les permitía ser parte de una facción, ¡menos aún liderar una!" Dijo Gremory, su expresión mostraba una mezcla de sorpresa, preocupación y curiosidad. Estoy de acuerdo. esos Vampiros son tensos como el infierno. -no creo ni que te consideren uno de ellos

-Oh, ¿en serio? No lo sabía-El vampiro ninja dijo.

-De Verdad...?

-Gyah, ¡Jajajaja! ¡No necesito saber cómo funciona el mundo! ¡Solo necesito ser increíble! ¡Mientras siga siendo impresionante, no necesito saber nada más!-La Sra. Hellsing dijo, riéndose. por la descripción de lo que está sucediendo, no ahí ningún material de risa. -Además, soy un híbrido vampiro-ninja, ¡no un dhampir! Esto significa que soy tan impresionante como un vampiro regular

¡Hyahahahah! ¡Tienes toda la razón, Hell-chan!" La presidenta del consejo estudiantil Serena Sitri dijo ...

¡ESPERE! ¿CUÁNDO ENTRO?!

-¡Guau! ¡Espeluznante!-Dando media vuelta y viendo al sonriente presidente, la Sra. Hellsing retrocedió unos pasos en dirección a Gremory, sin embargo esta ultima miró al otro demonio de pelo negro-azulado.

-¡Yo, Rina-chan, Tsukino-kun, Hellsing-chan e kurama-chan! Escuché a alguien mencionar impresionante, y pensé que era por mí, así que incliné el tiempo y el espacio para llegar hasta aquí. Bueno, ¿qué esta pasando?-el presidente dijo, con los brazos cruzados y la barbilla hacia arriba, en una pose similar a ms. Hellsing's. Esa señora ... Esa dama tampoco sabe lo que es el sentido común, ¿verdad? -Nah, solo estoy bromeando. Estaba escuchándolos a todos y decidí echarle un vistazo. De todos modos, estoy aburrido

-¿No tienes cosas del consejo que hacer?-ichijou la cuestiono Ella solo se rió.

-Ya lo hice, Tsukino-kun. Además, si queda algo, pediré a uno de mis subordinados que lo haga por mí. Después de todo, soy un [rey]-

- _Y de nuevo con esas cosas enfermas. Caray, los demonios son bastante posesivos, ¿verdad?_ -Prez dejó de lado su habitual personalidad alegre y agudizó sus ojos, mirando al ninja.

-Dejando las cosas a un lado, no pude evitar notar un cierto aura negra alrededor de este lugar. Sin mencionar, incluso con las posibilidades de redimirse por ser un híbrido al matar a un demonio de clase alta, no lo hiciste. me pregunto por qué, ms. Annabelle Hellsing-chan.

-Bueno, estoy aquí para hacerle una simple pregunta a la pequeña señorita Gremory-El híbrido vampiro-ninja sonrió astuta mente, girando sus ojos hacia Gremory. esta Pareció confundida por un segundo, pero luego chascó los dedos en una posible realización.

-¡Oh! Creo que sé lo que quieres, ninja-Y entonces, de la nada, la pelirroja se quitó la chaqueta-capa-cosa, y usó ambas manos para levantar su falda, revelando ese pedazo de ropa interior íntima.-Hoy llevo puestas bragas despojadas. Son lindas".

ZAS¡

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué fue eso, Ichijou-kun ?!

-¿Qué mierda Gremory ?! ¿Qué tipo de lógica demente usaste para llegar a eso?- _No, en serio, quiero saber! Debe ser en un nivel de complejidad tal que mi cabeza explote por pura iluminación_

-Bueno, por mucho que me encantaría ver algunas bragas, no estoy aquí para eso ... Sin embargo, Gremory-El ninja dijo, sonriendo-En realidad, estoy más interesado en preguntarte si quieres que yo me meta en tu [nobleza]

-Huh. Un vampiro. Al igual que la [nobleza de Lady Rias]. Tengo que decir que estoy impresionado-Dijo serena, rascándose la mejilla.-Apuesto a que quieres un ninja en tu [nobleza], ¿verdad, Rina-chan?"

-¡Woooow! ¡Este debe ser el mejor día de mi vida!-La pelirroja gritó a todo pulmón, agarrándo a ichijoupor la camisa y sacudiéndolo como si fuera un tipo de muñeco de estrés,. Liberando a ichijou del apretón de cuello, Berolina caminó hacia el ninja y extendió un brazo para ella. -¡Bien, entonces, bienvenido a la familia! ¡¿Qué pieza quieres ser? ¡[torre] ! ¡[alfil]!" ¿Un [peón?] ¿Te gustan las damas? ¿Me juras lealtad total?

COMBO DOBLE ¡SMACK!

-¡Estás siendo grosero otra vez, Gremory!

-En serio, Rina-chan, ya hemos hablado de esto

-Owie ~ ...!-Fue la única respuesta que se consiguió después de un ataque combinado a la cabeza de Gremory. Volviendo a su compostura y ahora siendo más cuidadosa con sus palabras, la pelirroja se puso de pie y dijo-pero, sí, me encantaría tenerte en mi [nobleza]

-Eh ~ ... En realidad, tengo una idea, querido Gremory

-¿Eh ...?-Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, el ninja dio un paso atrás y se puso de pie en una silla cercana, sentándose allí poco después. Ella cruzó las piernas y, sonriendo diabólicamente, habló.

-Como quiero ser el mejor vampiro, debo estar con gente fuerte. Sin embargo, por lo que estoy viendo, solo el presidente y el kitsune tienen un nivel de poder que prefiero evitar . y el dragón rojo, por otro lado, no tiene sentido en el poder demoníaco. Ni siquiera puedo oler una escama de poder de ustedes dos .

-Huuuuh! ¿A quién llamas poder de cero?-Gremory agudizó sus ojos y comenzó a agitar sus brazos arriba y abajo, haciendo pucheros y lloriqueando como un niño mimado. -¡Soy un Gremory! ¡Descendiente de la [dama castana de la extinción] Venelana gremory, el [satan carmesi](rey demonio de pelo rojo) Sirzechs lucifer y nieta Milicas Gremory el [gran maestro del inframundo] y portadora del [poder de la Destrucción] , convirtiéndome también en una hija de [Bael]!"

-Así? que yo recuerde el mas grande [bael] fue uno de los reyes demonio Lord Sairaorg asmodeus, sin embargo, solo alcanzó la gloria después de un largo camino-. Ella rió por lo bajo, mientras que Gremory espetó, gritando ... Cosas al ninja, siendo sostenido por la presidenta, mientras gritaba y forcejeaba entre sus brazos. Por alguna razón, ese comentario realmente molestó a ichijou- Sin embargo, ser un [Gremory], sin mencionar también un [Bael], significa que, tal vez, poseas los genes superiores de sus antepasados. El [poder de destrucción]. La temible habilidad única del clan del [gran rey] del inframundo transmitida a la familia Gremory después del matrimonio de Venelana Gremory, la habilidad de la que lord Sairaorg Asmodeus carecía, tal vez lo único que faltaba en un ascenso más rápido a las filas demoníacas más altas para él

-¡Uh-Huh! ¡Uh-Huh! ¡Es bueno que lo sepas! ¡No te metas conmigo si sabes eso, ninja de mierda!-Y Gremory, como un niño real, sacó la lengua . Hombre, hablando de inmadurez. La Sra. Hellsing se ríe y se volvió hacia mí.

-Ahora, sobre el muchacho dragón rojo-Ella empezó. -El [arte sagrado] [Boosted Gear](el guantelete del emperador dragón rojo). Un [Longinus] de tipo poderio es decir de nivel medio, con suficiente poder para matar a un dios, con el alma del [dragón galés] Ydraig goch sellado en él. Su usuario anterior es el famoso [real dios emperador dragon delos pechos],el rey demonio Issei satanas, el único demonio reencarnado en la historia que obtuvo la posicion de [rey demonio] en el inframundo,aquel que estaba por encima de los [7 grandes reyes demonios](nanadai maou) y el [gran maestro del inframundo], el gobernante absoluto de la facción cristiana solo por debajo del dios bíblico y el héroe de los mitos. Lástima que se halla ido después de su pelea con ...

-Ya es suficiente, Hellsing. ¡No tenemos permitido decir eso!-akabane dijo, pisando frente a la dama vampiro y mirándola con severidad. Hellsing simplemente se encogió de hombros y saltó a la puerta.

-Está bien, está bien. Me callaré, sin embargo, por favor considera lo siguiente: me uniré a tu nobleza Gremory, sin embargo, solo si me demuestras Merece la pena pasar el rato con ustedes- Ella guiñó un ojo. Gremory fue el primero en intervenir.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, ninja?

-Si me quieres en tu nobleza, entonces encuentrame en el gimnasio en 10 minutos. Ah, y por favor, cambia a tus bragas a unas más bonitas, por favor

Y con eso, un pequeño tornado estalló, rodeando al ninja. Cuando se fue, ella también desapareció en el aire.

- _Huh, tal vez los ninjas tradicionales siguen siendo populares. Un [Longinus] de nivel medio, mi [Boosted Gear] es. Esto significa que hay otros con tanto o mas potencial como que este, ¿no? Aunque el mío tiene un dragón sellado. Qué clase de poder tienen esos otros, me pregunto. Más importante aún, ¿qué clase de monstruo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder pelear senpai? Por no mencionar a este tipo de sairaorg, no sé cómo funcionan las cosas en el infierno, pero estoy bastante seguro de que él era fuerte, . Hellsing-san dijo que Gremory estaba relacionado con él de alguna manera, y también dijo que era un [rey demonio] ... ¿Un [rey demonio]? Hay más de ellos? Debería empezar a preguntarle cosas a los demás, o de lo contrario me perderé como un arco iris en la oscuridad ..._

-Oye, Rina-chan. ¿Qué vas a hacer?- serena le tendió una mano a Gremory y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza, en señal de consuelo. La pelirroja en respuesta le devolvió la sonrisa y disparó una sonrisa poco después. Esto no puede ser bueno.

-¿No es obvio? ¡Tendré a ese arrogante vampiro como mi [caballero]!

Oh hermano...

-Cariño, estoy usando bragas de encaje hoy. Espero que te guste más

ZAS¡

-Demasiada información para hoy, ¡muchas gracias!

* * *

 **parte 3**

Y aquí estamos. El gimnasio, un lugar similar al podio donde se celebran reuniones generales y ... Hacer deporte. Este es el lugar que Hellsing-san dijo que fuéraN, sin embargo, Un vampiro-ninja, eso debería ser problemático ...

ichijou esta al lado izquierdo de Gremory, con Akabane abrazándole. La pelirroja estaba bastante segura, con los brazos cruzados de una manera desafiante y sonriendo ampliamente. No sé sabe si ella tiene una carta de triunfo debajo de sus pechos o simplemente está fingiendo solo para poder ocultar su persona temblorosa. Ninguno de ellos en realidad eran buenas señales. Ella comenzó a golpear con el pie en el suelo ...

-Oiii ~, ninja ~! ¡Estamos aquí ~!-Ella gritó, mirando hacia arriba. Escaneando el lugar en busca de puntos ciegos alrededor. Ella es una ninja. Es del tipo sigiloso, se nos acercará con la máxima precaución y luego nos golpeará en el momento en que dudemos, ella lo hará ...

¡CRASH!

-¡Yahoo llamaste, aquí estoy!-O simplemente estalló en el techo. No estoy bromeando, literalmente explotó el techo y saltó del agujero que ella misma hizo, cayendo en caída libre. En el momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo, ella saltó hacia atrás e hizo un espectáculo de gimnasia frente a todos, dando saltitos, haciendo movimientos arriesgados, girando y dando vueltas hasta llegar al podio. En un salto final, ella se lanzó y aterrizó en la tierra más alta, y finalmente golpeó una pose de luna de marinero sobre ella, cuando una explosión de fuegos artificiales estalló detrás de ella.-Annabelle Hellsing ... está en la casa, ¡créelo!

...

...

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez!" Y esa dos comenzaron a aplaudir, mientras Hellsing lanzaba besos, como una verdadera estrella de Hollywood. Gremory era el más vivo de los dos, aplaudiendo y gritando como una verdadera fangirl. ¿ichijou? Esta aplaudiendo también. ¿Qué se puedo hacer? Eso fue increíblemente increíble. -¡Ajajajaja! ¡Oh por lilith! ¡Eso fue increíble!

-Gracias. ¡Gracias! ¡Todas son personas encantadoras! ¡Los amo a todos!

-Sí, eso estuvo muy bien, pero ...-Después de un rato,ichijou dio un codazo al lado de Gremory. Ella lo fulminó con los ojos, casi diciendo sin palabras que la estaba molestando. Suspiro, y señalo al tema olvidado, alias Annabelle Hellsing. -... Supongo que tenemos negocios que atender, supongo

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí! Ninja, ¡tenemos negocios contigo!-Y Gremory señaló con su dedo índice al ninja en el terreno más alto como un verdadero abogado. El otro solo sonrió y saltó hacia abajo, para luego colocarse en el suelo, al mismo nivel que ellos.

-Sí, si, si. Cosas del [rey], cosas de [nobleza]. En realidad, iba a hablar de eso-Dijo Hellsing, rompiendo su dedo índice con su pulgar.-Como dije antes, quiero estar cerca de gente poderosa, y a cambio, me quieres en tu [nobleza]. Suena justo, ¿verdad?

-¡correcto!-Las preguntas retóricas deben ser retóricas. Pero nunca es con la pequeña Gremory.

-Sin embargo, no sabes sobre mi parte del trato-Ella aplaudió, y rompió su dedo medio de la misma manera que lo hizo con el pulgar. -Vamos a tener un pequeño juego, una obra de teatro, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡¿Eh ?! ¿Qué clase de juego ?!

-Yo ... contra tu propia [nobleza] en un juego de atrapa al ratón. Si me capturas antes de la hora de salida, soy todo tuyo, querida Gremory-Ella sonrió con suficiencia, mientras miraba a Gremory. No sé qué decir sobre su expresión en este momento. ¿Es esto desesperación? ¿Duda? ¿Tranquilidad? No lo sé, pero ichijou se está asustando.-Pero, por supuesto, no será fácil. Después de todo, soy un [ninja].

-¡Huhuhuh! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Estamos de acuerdo con tus términos!-Y ahora ella usó el 'nosotros' como un verdadero dictador. ichijou se sintió incómodo, y con el agarre en su brazo, Akabane también está un poco indeciso acerca de eso. peor es hora de seguir la corriente-Establece tus condiciones, tu chupa sangre

-Gremory ... No digas eso

¿Qué? Yo solo estoy ...

-Nunca más...

- _ahí, Gremory ...¿que haremos contigo?_

-Muy bien, aquí están mis condiciones. No puedes hacerme daño, y no puedo hacerte daño. Además, sé que esto puede parecer obvio, pero no técnicas de asesinato. ¡Ahora ...!-Y antes de que lo supiéramos, el ninja vampiro frente a nosotros sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y la lanzó en el aire.-En el momento en que esta moneda golpea el suelo, el juego comienza, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡de acuerdo!-gritó Gremory, dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo. se prepararon también, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante. Akabane, por otro lado, saltó y abrazó a ichijou por detrás, agarrándose de sus brazos y piernas.

-Está bien ...! Aquí ...

-vamos...!

¡TLIN!

¡BAM!

-Y ... ¡Golpe en el cuerpo, imbécil!-Todo fue tan rápido. En el momento en que la moneda golpeó el suelo, Gremory desapareció de donde estaba, dejando atrás un borrón rojo, y antes de que lo supiera, golpeó al vampiro antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Con eso, Hellsing se eyecta de su cara cuadrada y choca contra la pared, con Gremory derramando vapor por su lado izquierdo y sus pies ...

...

...

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Woohoo! ¡Como una tormenta sangrienta! ¡Ardiendo como un golpe sangriento! ¡Tallaré mi linaje que corre por mis venas!-Y Gremory se dio la vuelta y sonrió, adoptando una postura tonta, pero de alguna manera varonil, el agujero en la pared y el cuerpo allí todavía detrás de ella. se quedaron sin palabras. ¿Gremory, Gremory de todas las personas, solo aplastó al vampiro?, ese nivel de fuerza física, son así todos los demonio de clase alta? Increíble. Pronto, Hellsing emergió del cráter que Gremory hizo de ella y jadeó un poco.

-Tch ... ¿Qué diablos, Gremory ... Eso no fue ... Parte de nuestro trato ...-Dijo entre respiraciones. De repente, el [rey] dejó de saltar de izquierda a derecha y se detuvo en un lugar, señalando con el dedo a su enemigo.

-Huh ~ ... ¡Mira quién habla!

-¿Qué ...?

-Sabía que desde el principio no jugarías limpio, [Ninja]-. Sorprendentemente, el vampiro frente a nosotros dejó caer su sonrisa para dejar escapar un grito de sorpresa. Estaba tan sorprendidos-Si no, entonces ¿por qué pondrías trampas en los agujeros en el piso? ¿Por qué nos distraes con la moneda y el espectáculo si no es para armarnos una especie de trampa explosiva? ¿Por qué?

-Tch ... ¿como ...?

-Lo siguiente que vas a decir es "Buen trabajo al descubrir mi truco, pero ¿puedes esquivarlo?"

-Buen al trabajo para descubrir mi truco, pero ¿puedes ...? ¿QUÉ ...?- otra vez todos se sorprenden, realmente. Hellsing también se sorprendió, aturdido por la precisión con que Gremory había adivinado lo que iba a decir. Pero después de eso, salió de allí y, en un verdadero movimiento sigiloso, sacó una pequeña cuerda de los pequeños pasadizos entre la madera del piso. Ese tirón reveló una verdadera red de cuerdas, más y más de ellas siendo reveladas bajo nuestros pies, mientras las cuerdas nos rodeaban, probablemente tratando de envolvernos en su trampa.

De repente, Akabane tomó medidas y, saltando de mi espalda, voló por el aire y expulsó un verdadero infierno de fuego azul de su boca, formando un círculo de llamas a su alrededor y de ichijou, quemando las cuerdas de la trampa.

-Buen, inténto, ¡pero siempre tengo un plan de respaldo!-El ninja dijo

¡SNAP!

El sonido de las cuerdas que se desgarraron hizo eco a través del lugar, cuando un montón de cajas cayendo sobre Gremory, todas unidas por una cuerda que ahora se estaba quemando. ¡¿Que demonios?!

-Huh ... Usar las cuerdas para sostener otro juego que contenga estas cajas, para que puedas tener una segunda oportunidad con nosotros es muy inteligente-Dijo Gremory. un vistazo alrededor, y ella tenía razón, había cuerdas quemadas visibles en una esquina, al lado de la cortina. Todo va tan rápido, ¡esto es una locura!-¡Qué lástima! ¡Para un Gremory, los planes de respaldo son una molestia más hasta la victoria!-Y Gremory alzo su mano y de la nada, velos negros de energía con aura carmesí comenzaron a bailar de su manos, mientras sonreía bajo la luz oscura-carmesí de su poder. De repente, el ambiente al alrededor se enfrió y la única luz que se podía ver provenía de la palma de Gremory.

Dirigió su vista hacia arriba, y lanzó una verdadera esfera de fuego negro enfermo, golpeando las cajas que caían y explotándolas como un verdadero fuego artificial diabólico, reduciendo los cubos de almacenamiento a cenizas negras, y luego, a nada. cuando todo termino intentó ponerse de pie, apoyando una mano en su rodilla y respirando profundamente.

-Oh, Dios mío. El [poder de la destrucción] . el Movimiento característico del clan [Bael]. Nunca pensé que lo vería y me arrepentiría después. Creo que golpear y correr con un Gremory no es una buena idea después de todo-Después de ese show de terror, Hellsing nos miró y suspiró con una risa. Si tiene otro plan de respaldo o admite la derrota, no sé sabe. Gremory todavía está recuperando el aliento, mientras que Akabane volvió a abrazar a ichijou por detrás.-Bueno, lo siento, pero supongo que mi única opción ahora es 'correr y correr'-Y de la nada, el ninja vampiro sacó una manta grande y grande de su bolsillo, y se rodeó con ella, la tela blanca cubriendo todo su cuerpo. En el momento en que no se vio ni una sola parte de su imagen, la manta giró una vez más y luego cayó al suelo como si no hubiera nadie allí para empezar. ella escapo

-¡Jajaja! ¡No se puede escapar, [ninja]!-Dijo Gremory, llenando sus pulmones de aire y corriendo a una puerta al azar del gimnasio. -¡Te atraparé! ¡Serás mía!

Y ahora, solo ichijou y Akabane en el gimnasio. Estaban demasiado sorprendidos para hacer cualquier cosa.

- _¿Cómo puedo decir?,Estoy sorprendido. Quiero decir, dos días enteros con ella, y ella no me dio nada más que fastidio, nombres, historias, dolores en el culo y problemas generales por problemas. Ahora, ella simplemente se mostró frente a mí a ese otro lado de ella. Meticuloso, poderoso, determinado, inteligente y simplemente ingenioso. Que..._

-Gremory seguro es genial, ¿verdad, mi querida "esposa" -Al sacarlo de ese estado de completo letargo, la chica zorro en su espalda sonrió y dijo al lado de su oreja.

-Sí ... Ella es genial. Realmente genial, de hecho-Suspiro miserablemente- _La juzgué mal ... Otra vez. Esto es realmente, realmente no genial. Ahora, soy la persona menos impresionante en el grupo. No me malinterpreten, me importa un comino que me etiqueten como "el más débil", mi título permanente desde que estaba en la guardería, pero pensar que pensé que Gremory era algo peor que yo ... Me siento como basura._ -Di ... Akabane ... ¿Soy genial?

MUAC

-¿Qué ...?-En lugar de una respuesta, ella le dio un beso. Un beso justo en la mejilla. eso fue ... inesperado pero bienvenido.

-Aw ... ¿Qué? ¿Dudando de ti misma, mi linda y pequeña "esposa"?-Y ahora ella le pellizcó allí mismo.

-Un poco"

-No seas así, Ichijou-cariño. Creo que también eres genial. De alguna manera, de alguna manera, de todos modos, en un nivel muy común, pero genial.

-gracias

-No lo menciones. Eres un demonio, cariño. Si quieres ser genial, solo di algo estúpido en voz alta. Siempre funciona para los tuyos, de verdad-Ella sonrió de nuevo, y esa frase realmente me ló por sorpresa. Sí, ¿qué clase de poderes tienen los demonios? Ya tiene su [arte sagrado], pero cualquier otra cosa es un misterio para el-bien, no perdamos el tiempo aquí! ¡Tenemos un ninja que atrapar! ¡Ahora, cariño, activa tu [longinus] y muévete!

-Que pero...!

-No te preocupes, tengo una idea- Y antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, ella le dio un golpecito en la cabeza, y sonrió una vez más. Ella respiró hondo, inhaló y exhaló, y de repente se cuerpo se sintió como nuevo. más fuerte ahora.-Usaré mi [arte sabia] para llenarte de energía. Después de todo, una conexión entre marido y mujer debería ser suficiente para que yo transfiera tu energía. Ahora estamos fusionados, Ichijou-chan

-Todavía no sé qué es esto del [arte sabio], pero gracias Akabane-Ella apretó el agarre alrededor de su cintura y cuello, y luego reír un poco- _Sé que querrá algo a cambio más tarde, pero, por ahora, demostrémosle a ese ninja lo genial que somos_

-Bueno, ve con ese estado de ánimo, ¿verdad?

-¡Ven, [Boosted Gear!]- Extendío su brazo y un espectáculo de luz cubrió mi mano poco después. Ahí está, el guantelete del emperador dragón rojo.-¡De acuerdo, vamos!

[¡AUMENTAR!]

y así comienza

* * *

 **parte 4**

-¡Ajajajajajajajaja! ¡Voy a destruir todo en esta escuela siempre que estés en ella, Hellsing!-el loco Gremory es el peor Gremory. Y el juego continúa, mientras ichijou estaba corriendo con Akabane en su espalda, respirando profundamente y manteniendo su ritmo cardiaco

- _Esta cosa del [arte sabio] es realmente genial. Puedo sentir el aura de energía y ligereza que cubre mi ser, ya que la sensación contra mis pulmones estaba siendo controlada por los Ninetails. Han pasado casi dos minutos desde la última vez que revisé mi [Boosted Gear], pero incluso con su ayuda, todavía puedo sentir la presión en mi contra cada vez que pasa el tiempo ..._

[BOOST!]

-Y ahora el doceavo [aumento], y ninguna señal de Hellsing. ¡Maldición!-Dijo, parándo en el camino y poniendo mi [arte sagrado] a la espera . Ha pasado una hora y media desde que comenzó el juego, y Hellsing aún no se había encontrado. Akabane y ichijou intentan encontrarla y prepararse para ella maximizando el [guante aumentado] y atacándola con toda su potencia, sin embargo, este plan fue problemático por dos razones

1- El límite de Akabane para volver a llenar la estamina de ichijou en sincronización total con el es hasta el doceavo [aumento]

2 - El [arte sagrado] también lo está afectando sin importar el apoyo de las [artes sabias]

- _Me duele la mano y no puedo evitar sentir que la cabeza se me queda en blanco después de un tiempo._

-Querida, tenemos que encontrar a Hellsing-dono lo más pronto posible. No puedo continuar mucho más tiempo-Entre respiraciones y jadeos, el kitsune dijo.

- _ella tiene razón. Tengo que ser rápido. De lo contrario, se acabará el límite de tiempo, y probablemente ambos enfrentaremos comentarios desagradables por esta fusión._

-¡Oh! ¿Llamaste?-Una puerta frente a ellos se abrió de repente, revelando la cara sonriente de Annabelle Hellsing. ichijoi se lanzo hacia adelante y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Sorprendentemente, ella no se molestó en esquivarlo, y tan pronto como se conectó, ella se evaporó en una nube de humo.

-¿Qué ...? ¿La conseguí?-Pregunto, tropezando un poco debido a la falta de retroceso de mi movimiento. Akabane se agarró con fuerza de su camisa.

-¡No! ¡Era un [clon de sombra] !-Ella dijo, mirando alrededor, buscando frenéticamente algo en un terreno más alto-¡Maldita! ¡Utilizó una barrera para desaparecer de mi radar! De acuerdo, tu golpe fue suficiente para que yo olfatee su ki y localice su ubicación, pero ...-Y luego se detuvo. Tomó otro aliento en el aire, y miró hacia una dirección específica-¡Pero sus [clones de sombra] están jugando con mis sentidos!

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué quieres decir, Akabane?

-Eso significa...

-Ella no puede encontrar al verdadero yo ... ¡porque todos soy yo!-Y sus oídos captaron el sonido de varias puertas deslizándose en el pasillo. Todos ellos, apertura de diapositiva al mismo tiempo, y dentro, revelaron varios, numerosos e incontables Hellsing. Muchos, muchos, muchos clones de la peliverde aparecieron de la nada, pronto los rodearon y se partieron el dedo medio con los pulgares.-¡Todos! ¡Incluyéndola! ¡Y a ella! ¡A ella y a ella! ¡A ella, a ella, a ella, a ella, a ella, a ella, a ella, a ella, a ella, a ella y a ella! ! ¡Yo soy todo!

-¡!

-Y ahora ... ¡adelante!-Y en el momento en que se dio la orden, todos ellos se unieron , desde todas las direcciones. ichijou Llamo a su [longinus] por la desesperación, y al sentir otra ola de energía, se lanzo para derrotar a los clones e intentar alejarse de ellos. Sorprendentemente, lo hizo, e irónicamente, salté por la ventana para salvar su vida, aterrizando con fuerza en el suelo, pero aparte del susto repentino, estaba bien por eso. sus piernas no están doloridas en absoluto. Entonces ... ¿Es este el poder del [guante aumentado]?

-Oye, Akabane, ¿estás bien?-Con su ropa hecha un desastre y algunos moretones y cortes alrededor de su cara ichijou le pregunto a su pequeño "esposo" sobre su espalda, revelando sus pequeñas orejas de zorro contraídas, y su rostro estaba un poco magullado y su parche estaba un poco fuera de lugar, pero aparte de eso, no vi ninguna lesión importante.

-Si estoy bien.-Ella asintió con la cabeza. Miramon hacia atrás al edificio de la escuela, y como una verdadera película de terror, los cientos de clones Hellsing saltaban por la ventana, formando un pequeño grupo de clones caídos, todos los cuales no desaparecían adecuadamente en una nube de humo. ichijou desactivo el [Boosted Gear] para ahorrar su propia energía. Si lo atrapan por la tension que este le ejerce, se acabó.-Lo entiendo. Esos clones de sombra son inestables. ¡Una pequeña cantidad de ki negativo debería ser suficiente para deshacerse de ellos!

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso con ... Cientos de ellos?-pregunto.

-¿Tú ... crees en mí, Tsukino Ichijou?- ella me preguntó de vuelta, mirándole profundamente a los ojos y en un tono más serio.

-De las alternativas en mano ... Sí, sí, creo en ti

-Bien, entonces ... ¡adelante!

-¿Esperar que?

-¡ adelante !

Por pura creencia y tal vez asustado por el volumen repentino en su voz, seguío la orden de Akabane y corrí hacia los restantes [clones de sombra], todos ellos cargando contra ellos. Ahora, se arrepiente de todo. No hay forma de que poduedan sobrevivir a eso. Desde todas las direcciones, rodeándonos y rodeándonos, las copias de pelo verde estaban a punto de atacar otra vez, y ya estaba ichijou cerrando los ojos al próximo enfrentamiento. Y aquí vamos...!

De repente, silencio. De la nada, sintiendo suaves y pequeñas manos cubriendo sus oídos ichijou sintió cuando la paz y la tranquilidad le alcanzaron en un segundo. Por sorpresa, abrío los ojos, y vi a todos los otros clones a su alrededor siendo contrarrestados violentamente contra nosotros, como si algún tipo de campo de fuerza se levantara a su alrededor y Akabane, empujando a todos los demás . Los clones de las sombras volaban sin rumbo en el aire, solo para explotar en una nube de humo y regresar a la nada. Al final, ninguno se que. Akabane estaba sonriendo, y luego tosiendo un poco, sacando sus manos de los oídos de ichijou

-Oye, ¿estás bien, Akabane? ¿Qué pasó?-Le pregunto, mientras ella estaba recuperando el aliento. La zorra respiró hondo, inhaló y exhaló, y habló con voz ronca.

-Canalicé mi energía ... Por mis pulmones ... Y liberé un movimiento de ki de larga distancia ...-Se detuvo para toser, y luego continuó. -Un rugido para interrumpir o simplemente aturdir el flujo de energía de los objetivos cercanos. Gran movimiento

-Sí ...- _Ese fue increíble. No podía esperar menos de un Ninetails, madre de todos los fantasmas alrededor de la tierra del sol naciente. Hombre, hoy seguro que es un día lleno de sorpresas, y el único que es la carga por aquí ... soy yo._

-Oye, oye, cariño. Levanta tu brazo izquierdo

-¿Eh ...? Esa es una solicitud extraña.

-Vamos, levante su brazo reforzado y dame su mano

-Errr ... Está bien- _Eso es bastante extraño, pero dado que ella es la que está en el puesto de control de la misión por ahora, creo que no tengo otra opción_ -Procediendo a hacer exactamente eso, y puso mi mano junto a ella. Ella sonrió, lo recogió y ... ¿le lamió los dedos?-e _spera, ¿está ... tragándome los dedos? ¡Oh, puedo sentir sus dientes, lengua y mejillas aplastando ligeramente y masajeando los apéndices de mi haaaa! ¡Y ella está gimiendo muy eróticamente mientras lo hace! ¡Bueno! ¡Eso debería ser suficiente!_ )Levantando rápidamente su mano y mirandola bañada en saliva, mientras ella se agarra aún más fuerte el y tiembla mientras murmura sandeces. -¡Mierda, Akabane! ¡Qué demonios!

-Oh ~ ... Mi querida, querida "esposa" sabe tan bien ~ ... Si su piel suave y delicioso sudor son suficientes para hacerme así ~ ...-Continuó, temblando y lo apretó con más fuerza. se voltea y puede ver su cara haciendo una ... expresión sugestiva, una baba de saliva escapándose de sus labios.

-¡¿te importaría explicarte?!

-Oh, lo siento, solo estaba ... disfrutando el momento- Y el castaño solo podía sentir solo una vena que se rompía en su cerebro, probablemente rompiendo una vena-De todos modos, mi pequeña "esposa", el sol en mi vida, noté tu pequeño tono deprimido, y estás en duda nuevamente, ¿verdad?

-...- _muy perceptiva. Para una chica con un parche en el ojo, ella es bastante aguda_

-Huhuhuh ~, entonces, en lugar de algo como ' _tú puedes hacerlo_ ' o ' _yo creo en_ ti', te daré algo de un mejor, imodifique el flujo de energía alrededor de tu mano. fácil para ti disparar un poco de poder demoníaco con esto

-¿disparar poder demoníaco, como magia?

-solo piensa en algo genial para el momento. Créeme, lo verás en poco tiempo-Y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Esto fue realmente genial y confiable. Otro lado de otra persona. El lado astuto, estratégico y afectuoso de Akabane Yoko.-Solo asegúrate de cargar correctamente tu [guante aumentado]. Con tu nivel de poder demoníaco, quizás un pequeño [aumento] no te hará daño

-Sí. Supongo que tienes razón

-Y ... Tal vez te extraje un poco de energía de tu vida para un refrigerio rápido

-Maravilloso.-Volviendo a llamar al [Boosted Gear], mientras ella acurrucaba su cabeza con sus manos y su pecho- _Honestamente, se siente bien ser mimado un poco_ -Pero lo primero es lo primero, tienen que encontrar a Gremory. Tienen Diez minutos antes de la hora de cierre-Oye, Akabane, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde podría estar Gremory? Quiero decir, ¿no puedes usar tu [arte sabio] para esto?

-...

-¿Akabane ...?

-Espera ...

-Espera a quién ...?

-¡El destino de este linea de sangre! ¡YOOOOOOOOJO!-Y puesto de ninguna parte, una ventana en el segundo piso explotó, y con ella, cientos de clones de sombras de Hellsing salieron gritando antes de desaparecer en el aire. Solo quedaba uno, y estaba luchando contra la propia Gremory. -¿Renuncia ya, Ninja?

-¡Como si fuera a hacerlo, Gremory!-El ninja sonrió, mientras sacaba un cuchillo kunai de su bolsillo para lanzarlo contra Gremory. La pelirroja esquivó y, haciendo una voltereta en el aire, pateó al ninja justo en la cara, haciendo que su cara golpeara el exterior de la pared de la escuela. su [rey] aterrizó justo al lado de ellos.

-Y ... ¡El resto es silencio!-Y realmente, aterrizó justo al lado de ellos y señaló con su dedo a los altos cielos. Estaban otra vez sin palabras. Ella se ve muy bien en este momento. Totalmente diferente del primer Gremory que conocíeron. -

- _Me pregunto, ¿es este genial Gremory una fachada del verdadero Gremory destupido, o es todo lo contrario?_ -Saltó de su cabeza, y los miró.

-Oh, chicos, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Alguna suerte? ¡Encontré al ninja a tiempo! ¿Nos sentimos afortunados todavía?

-...

-Qué...?

-Nada. Eres nuestro Gremory, está bien-El zorro que estaba encima de ichijou dijo despreocupadamente.

-En serio, Gremory. Es posible que tengas un desorden mental. No significa que sea algo malo. Solo ... Un poco discordante

-¡Bueno, es un rasgo familiar! ¡Puedes ser increíble y divertido al mismo tiempo! ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo sería el mundo si solo tuvieran paredes de la casa de máquinas?

-Huh ... nunca pensé en eso ...

CRACK!

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Tanto espíritu caliente! ¡Tanta maravilla! ¡Tanta adrenalina! ¡Tal vez me hice una barba por la gran cantidad de testosterona que provienen de las chicas! No mucho del chico, sin embargo ...-Y escuchamos un crujido ruido en el aire, mientras apuntaban su vista a una parte del edificio de la escuela. Emergiendo del humo que ella misma creó, el vampiro peliverde estaba crujiendo su dedo más pequeño, sonriéndo-Debo decir que sabía que los Gremory eran una familia llena de líderes y personalidades impresionantes, pero nunca pensé que uno de ellos me dejaría así. Estoy más que impresionado, para ser sincero

-¡Mira! ¡Ese es el poder de la casa Gremory! Y con el dragón rojo y un nueve colas a mi lado, ¡ningún daño puede venir a mí!-Y nuevamente con el discurso intrépido, ichijou se levanta y camina junto a Gremory, preparándose para un posible enfrentamiento futuro.

-Sabes ... Los ninjas también son geniales, Gremory-El ninja habló, para confusión todos. Sí, los ninjas son geniales, ¿pero ella tendrá una pelea completa por eso? -Los ninjas son bastante famosos e impresionantes. Hasta el punto de la sobreestimación, seguro, pero genial. Quiero decir, los piratas, los vampiros, los superhéroes e incluso los dioses de la muerte tienen su reputación, pero siempre están en la cima de la cultura pop. Ninjas. Los geniales, los occidentales, los de tortuga, los hinchables, incluso los que solo tienen nombre

-¿A dónde vas, ninja?-Gremory habló por todos.

-Lo que estoy diciendo es ...-De repente se mordió el dedo y dibujó un pequeño rastro de sangre. Poco después, más rápido que los ojos podían ver, hizo una extraña combinación de sellos de mano y sonrió una vez más a nosotros. Y luego, ella desapareció.-Los ninjas son geniales, ¿no? ¡Entonces, es obligatorio que ellos también tengan poderes geniales!

-¿Q-qué ...?!

¡Demasiado rápido! ¡Muy rápido! En un momento, ella estaba a una distancia segura de nosotros, y en un segundo más tarde, el ninja apareció entre ellos, conteniendo una risita. Por instinto, ichijou se voltea e intenta golpearla, pero fue empujado hacia atrás por una especie de fuerte ráfaga de viento. Gremory y el fuiron empujados hacia atrás, y perdieron el equilibrio, perdiendo el contacto con el suelo y siendo llevados por el viento. La pelirroja recuperó el equilibrio al desplegar sus alas, pero de nuevo en un instante, la peliverde apareció frente a ella, y la levantó por el pelo.

-¿Todavía te sientes afortunado?-Dijo Hellsing, mientras ella pisoteaba con fuerza en la dirección opuesta empujó a Gremory y pisoteó con fuerza el suelo. Como un verdadero lanzador, arrastró a Gremory por el pelo y la arrojó a toda velocidad al edificio de la escuela, ¡bajando aplastándola y desapareciendo en una nube de humo!

-¡Gremory!-Grito ichijou, y ahora ella se volvió hacia el.-( _¡Maldición!_ )- Parpadeo y allí estaba ella, justo en frente de el, ¡lista para atacar!

-¡Querido!-En el último momento, Akabane inclinó la cabeza de ichijou hacia un lado con sus manos, forzándole a esquivar y cubrir mis oídos. Posó su cabeza junto a la de el y, por el movimiento de su rostro, volvió a gritar. De nuevo, una onda de choque de ki pareció alejar al ninja, pero mientras se deslizaba en el aire, hizo un gesto con la boca y nos escupió algo. Un pequeño destello de luz pasó cerca de la cabeza de ichijou, y de repente, el agarre de Akabane se aflojó. Y poco después, ella cayó de su espalda y colapsó en el piso.

-¡Akabane!-Grito, mirando su cuerpo inmóvil en el piso e intentando recuperar sus sentidos. Tenía los ojos desenfocados y parecía tener problemas para hablar. En un momento, vio una pequeña aguja médica perforando un área al lado de su cuello. Que...?! Rápidamente lo quito, y de repente ella volvió a sí misma, tosiendo un poco, pero desmayándose poco después. -¡¿que pasó?!

-Agujas de acupuntura. En las manos adecuadas, pueden golpear más fuerte que las neurotoxinas- ¡En otro flash, el ninja se mostró detrás de el, preparando una patada! Sabía que no funcionaría, pero por instinto, ichijou cruzo los brazos en una 'X' para defenderme de ello.

[¡AUMENTAR!](BOOST¡)

DOOOOOON!

-¡cof cof!-La onda de choque resultante de las dos fuerzas hizo retroceder un poco a ichijou, pero, sorprendentemente, estaba lo suficientemente bien. se volvio hacia el ninja con el vapor que rezumaba de su pierna de asalto, esta le sonrió. eli [Boosted Gear] brilló de nuevo- _Tal vez es la adrenalina, pero me estoy acostumbrando a esto. De acuerdo, Ichijou, no pienses demasiado, solo trata de ser genial._

-Buena defensa, Dragón rojo-kun. Pero, como dije, ¡soy un ninja!-Y ella escupió más y más agujas en su dirección. Sintiéndose un poco más confiado, agito el [guante aumentado] contra ellos.

[BOOST!]

Y con el [aumento] adicional, la ráfaga de viento resultante hizo volar las agujas. se detuve por un segundo para que su cerebro procesara lo increíblemente genial que era, y, con ese momento de distracción, ella se adelantó. Trató de golpearle, pero contraataquo con otro golpe, sus puños chocaron. Retrocediendo un poco ichijou dio un fuerte pisotón en el piso, continuo defendiéndose contra su avalancha de patadas y puñetazos

-¡Genial! ¡Genial! ¡No está mal, Dragón rojo!-Ella dijo, mientras continuaba ametrallando con toda su velocidad. la resistencia de ichijou se estaba agotando a pesar del daño mínimo contra msucuerpo, ya no podía respirar más de nanosegundos. su visión comenzó a nublarse, y con ese segundo de distracción, el ninja introdujo una mano en su defensa y le golpeó justo en el pecho, haciendo que el resto del aire en sus pulmones saltara de su sistema.

-¡Ufff ...!-se ahogué con su propio aire, y retrocedio, temblando todo el camino, sus manos se detuvieron en sus huellas y cayeron debido a la fuerza moribunda en el. Hellsing se ríe.

-Como dije, los ninjas son geniales

Sí ... Los ninjas son geniales ...

-Sí, pero ...-Y en un ataque de desesperación, ichijou agarro su mano de asalto y la acerqué más el, su corazón se volvió loco por el oxígeno. ¡De repente, ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y en un segundo, conecto su mano izquierda contra su estómago, alejándola con todas mis fuerzas!- _¡Sé genial, Ichijou! ¡Solo por esta vez, SE GENIAL!_ -Pero pero...!

[!AUMENTO DEL DRAGÓN¡](¡DRAGÓN BOOSTER!)

de repente el [guante aumentado] sufrio un cambio, garras de dragón crecieron cubriendo los dedos de ichijou, mientras desde la muñeca el guante se expandía convirtiéndose en un guantelete con 2 púas doradas saliendo de sus costados, mientras unas marcas nuevas surgían del dorso de la muñeca y el área del codo

-¡LOS DRAGONES Y DEMONIOS PUEDEN SER GENIALES TAMBIÉN!-Grito

[EXPLOSIÓN!]

mientras la súbita ola de energía recargaba su energía y hacía más difícil el empuje. Lo utilico todo en su mano izquierda, y la fuerza resultante hizo volar a Hellsing, mientras una ráfaga de energía roja brillaba y explotaba detrás de ella, dejando una verdadera secuela de un infierno detrás de ella.

Después de eso, silencio. De repente, Hellsing guardó silencio, un agujero en su uniforme donde la golpeo. No había nada demasiado serio, solo una marca de quemaduras, pero el impacto probablemente fue demasiado. ichijou miro su [arte sagrado], y luego, anunció una nueva palabra

[REINICIO¡]

Después de eso, su cuerpo se sintió más pesado, pero nada demasiado serio. y desapareció poco después. Con eso cayo al piso, trato de recuperar el aliento, apoyándose en su rodilla.

- _Creo ... Se acabó ... Se acabó ..._

PUF!

-Qué...?-Y cuando las cosas parecieron calmarse, el ninja frente a el desapareció repentinamente en una nube de humo, y luego, cayendo al suelo, había un pequeño tronco con una pequeña nota. que decia '¡Idiota!'.-¡Ah! ¿Qué diablos es

GRAB

-¡¿Qué?!

-[Arte ninja: ¡Cazador de cabezas!](ninpo:shinjusanzu)-Y con eso, una mano apareció desde el suelo, agarrando el tobillo de ichijou. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que lo tiró al suelo y, en un segundo, le enterró hasta los hombros, solo su cabeza salió de la tierra. Cuando penso que las cosas no podían empeorar, el ninja brotó de ella, sacudió un poco la tierra del uniforme y se giró para mirarle. -Entonces ... ¿Quién es el mejor, ahora?

-...-No dijo nada, En un pequeño segundo, vislumbro sus medias de plata con liguero. No mucho, no es que quisiera verlo ni nada. Al final, suspiro.-Tú. Eres el mejor

-¡negativo! Respuesta incorrecta, dragón rojo-kun . Ella habló, sonriéndo. Esto le sorprendió, y ella le dio una palmadita en la cabeza. -Los dos somos geniales. Por supuesto, uno de nosotros es el más genial, pero ... En general, ambos somos geniales. La verdad es que no hay que contar, dragón, no creo que ahora estaría consciente si no fuera por mi [técnica de sustitución]

-Oh, lo entiendo. [Técnica de sustitución]. ¡Tonto! ¡Y pensar que era algo que TIENE SENTIDO!-ichijou es sarcastico. Ella rió.

-Bueno, fue divertido y juegos, pero creo que gané-Ella dijo con un tono satisfecho.

- _Sí, ¿cuántos todavía tenemos? ¿Alrededor de dos minutos? Sí, no hay esperanza en eso. Pero ... En realidad, era algo bueno tener este tipo de actividad con ... ¿Amigos? No sé, pero fue una buena experiencia. Aunque no es que lo haga de nuevo._

-Al final, el campeón fue el más obvio. Después de todo, soy un ninj -...

BOOOMM

-Que..

-NINJAAAAAAAAAAHHH ...!-Y cuando las cosas no podían volverse más locas, estallando de una tormenta de polvo, Gremory apareció de la nada, expulsandose del edificio de la escuela de la manera más increíble y elegante posible. ¡Cayó al suelo, y ahora se deslizaba hacia ellos!

-¡M-Maldición! ¡No me queda mucho ki!" El ninja dijo, usando sellos de mano nuevamente. -¡Tengo que teletransportarme de aquí! ¡Tengo que ...!

-¡APRETAD TUS DIENTES, TE VAS AL INFIERNO!-Y demasiado tarde: antes de que Hellsing pudiera terminar lo que estaba haciendo, Gremory la golpeó tan fuerte que la enviaron volando, prácticamente teletransportándose desde el frente de ichijou hasta el otro lado de los terrenos de la escuela. Al final, ella golpeó una pared, y luego, sin vida, cayó al suelo. ese golpe pudo matarla, pero después de un tiempo, ella se movió un poco. Con eso, ichijo suspiro de alivio. -¡Eso es por jugar con mi cabello! ¡Nadie, NADIE, se mete con i pelo!

Errr ... Gremory ...

¡SNAP!

-Oh ... ¿Qué demonios está haciendo allí el ninja? ¡Supongo que se dio por vencida! ¡Oh, por lilith! ¡Ahora tengo un [caballero]!-Y ella regresó al Gremory tonto ... Para ponerse de pie,Miró a su alrededor, y finalmente se sorprendió en su escaneo, sonriendo poco después. -¡Oh! ¡Hola, la cabeza incorpórea de Ichijou! ¿Lo oíste? ¡Me consegui un [caballero]!

-...

-...

-...?

-¡Kyaaaah! ¡El ninja le cortó la cabeza a Ichijou! ¡Oh, la humanidad!-Ella gritó de la nada, y, antes de que se pudiera explicar lo que estaba pasando, se desmayó, cayendo sobre su trasero en el suelo. Y aquí vamos con esas estúpidas bragas despojados otra vez.

Después de un tiempo. Finalmente,ichijou se levanto del suelo, literalmente, y ayudo a todos a ponerse de pie otra vez. Con las explicaciones dadas y las conversaciones hechas, finalmente consiguieron que Hellsing fuera su [Caballero], un

- _vampiro-ninja-demonio, eso es simplemente peligroso y genial. Entonces, ahora tenemos un miembro más en la nobleza de Berolina Gremory ..._

 _Me pregunto si las cosas van a estar bien al final de todo esto ..._

* * *

 **renacimiento 2: el enemigo a vencer**

al mismo tiempo que la batalla entre el equipo gremory y el vampiro-ninja comenzaba en otro lugar de la academia kuo, mas específicamente en la oficina del director, encontramos a la directora de la academia kuoh, shizuka morimoto, una mujer madura que se encuentra en sus 30, con un gran busto que viste ropa formal, con largo cabello negro-purpura y brillantes ojos azules, a pesar de ser japonesa poseía rasgos occidentales se dice que su familia materna proviene de escandinavia, esta se encontraba haciendo su trabajo como directora, firmando ciertos papeles cuando de repente hubo un cambio en la presión del aire, imperceptible para cualquier humano común pues se trataba de la liberación de una alta cantidad de poder demoníaco en algún lugar de la escuela, un poder al nivel de un demonio de clase alta, en ese momento shizuka detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, para cerrar los ojos un segundo

-esto es...-dijo con suave-¡[poder de la destrucción]!-continuo esta vez con una voz cargada de furia y veneno, mientras juntaba las manos y fruncía el ceño-rina que crees que esta haciendo en mi escuela pequeña cucaracha-dijo mientras en sus ojos brillaban con una luz roja

tiempo despumes cerca del momento en el que ichijou libero el [guante aumentado] de su sello, en otra área de kuoh, específicamente en un área boscosa cerca de la academia kuoh, en medio de este bosque al aire libre se encontraba en el suelo con las piernas cruzada una mujer madura que también se encontraba en sus 30, de buena figura y con un gran busto, vestía lo que parecía el uniforme de un maestro de educación física, se podía notar que era una mujer birracial pues poseía una mezcla de rasgo japoneses con europeos, lo cual se podía notar al mirar su largo cabello rubio con raíces castañas y sus brillantes ojos azul-verdosos, en su cuello colgaba un crucifijo de plata, esta se encontraba con una guitarra en sus manos mientras la tocaba comenzó a cantar

~las lineas de los aliados se reúnen para enfrentar a la voz que esta bailando con terror bajo la cruz/las cien noches que e pasado bajo esta gran luna azul son las veces que e soñado con escuchar tu hermosa voz~

~yo no quiero mostrarte ningún signo de debilidad~

~ avanzo hoy, sin importa que el mundo venga contra miiiiii~

~mientras yo libero mis impulsos, mi voluntad crecerá, no olvidare jamas esos ojos¡~

~dibujas el presente que quiero, borras el pasado y el dolor~

~tu, mi luz roja, me haces vivir de nuevo, tu carmesí descansa sobre miii~

ella dejo de cantar par luego respirar profundamente

-y bien...que era lo que seguía- de repente ella se congelo, sintió un pulso de poder que se origino en la academia kuoh, duro apenas unos segundo y no estaba no cerca del poder de un demonio de clase alta de hecho apenas y alcanzaba el limite de poder un clase media, pero no fue la magnitud o duración del poder lo que la sorprendió sino la naturaleza de este- poder draconiano mezclado con poder celestial, y esta otra firma de energía, rina, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando o...

* * *

 **y con esto terminamos el tercer capitulo de legado renacido, valla trece mil palabras, como siempre dejen sus opiniones y preguntas en los comentarios las responde en el siguiente capitulo ,el cual por cierto sera el fin del primer volumen y la introducción y el comienzo de los verdaderos y el nudo de este arco, nos leemos luego**

* * *

 **respuestas a** **comentarios**

 **K:** enserio? de la que te pierdes

 **antifanboy:** por supuesto que habrá cambios, esta historio es básicamente el futuro lejano de DxD, hay mucho, pero de verdad mucho por explorar

* * *

 **conceptos**

[hellsing](ヘルシング ,herushingu): son uno de los clanes vampiros que conforman el actual [imperio vampiro], originalmente un clan miembro de la [facción tepes] durante al era previo a la formación de la [alianza mitológica](mitos unidos), después de la [broma de lucifer](el asalto de los dragones malignos) durante el [caos de lilin], al igual que muchos otrs clanes ellos pasaron a forma parte de [imperio vampiro], siendo descendiente de los vampiros que sirvieron al abraham van helsing original, ellos actual mete son considerados los mas cercanos al familia real vampirica, son famosos por haber mantenido prisionera a una de las reinas carmilla durante un tiempo y haber así humillado a la facción carmila, disfrazados como cazadores de vampiros par así traerle mayor humillacion a sus enemigos

miembros:

-desmond hellsing(actual jefe)

-laura hellsing(primera dama)

-esther hellsing(heredera)

-annabelle hellsing(segunda heredera)

[ninjas]: son los humanos o hibridos humanos que han sido entrenados en el sigilo y el asesinato, dominado [técnicas ninjas](ninjutsu) y [espirita de lucha](touki), estos se clasifican en [genin](ninjas novatos) y [gokujonin](ninjas maximos) aquellos con el poder para superar los limites establecidos se clasifican con [kaguya](ninja supremo), la [facción ninja] al igual que la [facción dragón] son una facción neutral en el mundo sobrenatural, solo aliándose y sirviendo a quienes contraten y paguen por sus servicios, viven en el mundo humano, en ciudades cerca de zonas modernas pero ocultas con magia, los ninjas poseen sus propio sistema de magia denominado [técnicas ninjas] resultado de la mezcla entre [magia shinto], [artes sabias] y [espíritu de lucha], mediante el cua manipulan su ki para producir fenómenos mágicos como ilusiones, manipulación de los elementos, técnicas de barrera, espacio-tiempo, etc, como humanos entrenados en lo sobrenatural poseen capacidades sobrehumanas, pudiendo los [genin] combatir con niveles entre los clases bajas y media y los [gokujonin] pelear al nivel entre los clase media y alta, los [kaguya] poseen poder al niveles entre los clase suprema y clase jefe(reyes demonios, serafines, cadres, reyes dragón), a pesar de todo esto los ninjas son conocidos por poseer cuerpos con baja resistencia física que suelo no coincidir con el nivel de poder que poseen, se especializan en los ataques sorpresa y escabullir su presencia

* * *

 **nuevos personajes**

 **annabelle hellsing** (アナベル ヘルシング, anaberu herushingu)

 **raza:** demonio reencarnado(actual), dhampir(anteriormente)

 **ojos:** amarillo dorado

 **cabello:** verde claro

 **edad:** 16 años

 **alias:** sayuri(nombre ninja)

 **familia**

haruka(madre)

desmond hellsing(padre)

esther hellsing(medio hermano)

ren(medio hermano)

incontable medio hermanos

 **afiliaciones:** academia kuoh(estudiante de primer año), villa hanzo(gokujonin, candidata a kaguya), inframundo(clan gremory),clan gremory(sirviente),nobleza de berolina gremory(caballero)

 **apariencia:** Annabelle es una chica esbelta, bastante baja, con el pelo corto verde brillante con un flequillo salvaje, , los ojos dorados y brillantes y los tatuajes de serpientes en las muñecas de su cuerpo . Ichijou dijo que, fuera del grupo de Berolina, ella es la más corta, apenas pasando por su hombro. su apariencia se basa en Oboro de la serie Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san y levi de trinity seven siendo una melca de ambas

 **personalidad:** Al ser un ninja de la infame aldea de Hanzo, Annabelle es muy metódica, calculista, astuta y tranquila. Siendo el miembro más tranquilo del grupo de Berolina, "Annie" tiene una actitud tranquila y distante cuando está con sus enemigos y extraños. extremadamente pragmático durante las batallas, utilizar todo lo que esté a su alcance, desde trampas y mentiras hasta el momento indicado, para alcanzar sus objetivos, mostrando también los indicios de cobardía, ya que ella suele ser la primera en el tema de un encuentro peligroso. También hay una mentalidad bastante sombría de que cualquiera a su alrededor, incluso sus amigos y aliados, la traición en un momento u otro, esta es la razón por la que mira a su alrededor con frecuencia. Cuando está emocionada o simplemente juguetona, tiene la costumbre de romper los dedos por uno con los pulgares. Su frase es "Soy un ninja, después de todo" (結局. 私; ;;; Kekkyoku. Watashi wa ninjada).

 **curiosidades**

 **-** como todos los ninjas de la aldea oculta de las aguas termales ella posee un nombre basado en flores, en su caso sayuri

 **-** annabelle significa "amable", mientras que hellsing se traduce como "canción infernal", su nombre ninja sayuri significa "pequeña lili"

-posee rasgos de personajes de otros animes, su personaliad se parece a levi de trinity seven, posee poderes ninjas como del anime naruto, y su habito de tronarse los dedos es com e de kaneki y yamori de tokyo ghoul


	4. mi oscuro secreto

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, el capitulo final de este primer volumen y el fin de la introducción de este primer arco, antes que nada quiero avisar que a partir del volumen 2 posiblemente allá ciertos cambio en la narración y simbologia, es te gracia a los consejos que e recibido de otros autores**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=dialogos

-( _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **nuevo legado: mi oscuro secreto**

1 ...

2 ...

3 ...

Inhalar...

1 ...

2 ...

3 ...

Exhalar...

1 ...

2 ...

3 ...

Inhalar...

1 ...

2 ...

3 ...

4 ...

Exhalar...

 _-Oh, ese tomó un segundo más ..._

Esto es lo que sucede cuando te despiertas con las tetas frente a ti después de un tiempo. Claro, al principio, es emocionante e impactante, pero después de un tiempo, pierde un poco toda la novedad en él. Es como comer tu plato favorito para cada comida: es bueno y excelente, pero al final, te cansarás de él y comerás un plátano en su lugar.

Aquí tenemos a ichijou, con su cara entre los pechos de Gremory, aburrido hasta la muerte, contando cuántos segundos tarda en inflar y desinflar su pecho. La echaría de la cama o le diría algo para que se fuera, pero, por desgracia, no puede. su cuerpo todavía está magullado y dolorido por el partido de ayer, e incluso con el Método de curación de gremory, la fatiga sigue corriendo por todo su cuerpo.

 **-** _Todo apesta ...Bueno, mejor tomar mi ducha de la mañana.-_ Golpeo fuera de su espacio a Gremory, y se remplaza con una almohada gigante, ella ni siquiera notó lo diferencia, mientras abrazó aún más cola almohada.- _Enfermo, eso es solo enfermo cuando lo piensas. No pierdas el tiempo aquí, mejor me voy -_ Escogio algo de ropa en el armario, esta vez no esta Akabane, y corrio al baño. Como es domingo, sus hermanas suelen salir de fiesta solo para comprar cosas para la próxima semana. Esta completamente solo en casa con su [rey] y tal vez un kitsune. la Ninja tiene su propia casa, así que no esté cerca.- _Gracias ... rey demonio, no más simpáticos arrimados_ -. Entonces,cuando estaba a punto de quitarse la camisa y abrir la puerta del baño, pero luego se di cuenta de algo: esta en una casa llena de mujeres, lo que significa que probablemente haya alguien al otro lado de la puerta del baño. Y luego ocurrirá lo siguiente: ver a alguien desnudo, fanservice masivo, las cosas se salgan de control, muerte por la pérdida de sangre. No necesariamente en ese orden, o con todos los elementos mencionados sucediendo. La respuesta correcta es tocar la puerta. Así que eso hizo.-No vas a engañarme esta vez-. Le dijo a la puerta,su mente todavía algo cuerda sabiendo que no respondería. Nada del otro lado, tal vez el área está realmente limpia. Abrió la puerta, y realmente, solo estaba el aire, un pequeño vapor proveniente de la bañera-Espere. No conozco a nadie que se bañe tan temprano.

se acerqué al origen del vapor y, al echarle un vistazo rápido, vio que estaba lleno de algún tipo de ... ¿Agua coloreada? parece qlimonada en el mejor de los casos y orina en el peor. En realidad, huele muy bien, como nada que haya olido jamás. Un rápido olfateo fue suficiente para que quisiera hacer una inmersión rápida. Pero sería eso aceptable? - _Las sales de baño no son realmente lo mío, y dado que estoy jugando con lo sobrenatural últimamente, tal vez esta agua es una especie de monstruo tratando de quitarme la vida ... O la virginidad. Sería una charla universitaria muy incómoda si eso sucede alguna vez ..._

' _Entonces, ¿ya sacaste tu cereza?'_

 _"Sí, solo lo de siempre: fui violada por un monstruo mientras tomába un baño"._

 _-Ah, qué demonios_.-Después de un baño rápido, se zambullio de todos modos. En el momento en que lo hizo sintío un increíble impulso de energía fluyendo en mi cuerpo, ya que de repente me rellenaron con buena voluntad y buenas vibras. Toda su fatiga había desaparecido, y se sentía mucho más fuerte y vívo- _Es como un masaje de ... Lo que sea que los demonios adoren_ \- Antes de darse cuenta, se estaba hundiendo en su propia felicidad, con solo la parte superior de su cara, desde su nariz hasta ahora, aún no sumergida.

- _Ohhh ~ ... Ahhh ~ ... Esto se siente bien ~ ... Sales de baño golpea el lugar ... Oh, oye, pequeño zorro ¿cómo estás?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Meh, como sea, me siento demasiado bien para preocuparme-_ Pero, para protegerse, se levanté solo para recoger una toalla y ponerla alrededor de su cintura, buceando de nuevo. El zorro, un zorro de santuario típico, le gritó alegremente, y se dirigió a sentarse en su regazo cubierto. Suspiro y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza, salpicándole un poco de agua en la cabeza.

-Akabane, no te atrevas a volver a la normalidad- Dijo, viendo al menos nueve pequeñas colas saliendo de su trasero. El zorro en su regazo giró la cabeza para mirarme y sonrió.

-¿Qué? Esta es mi forma normal, mi querida "esposa". Pero si quieres que cambie a mi forma habitual tan mal ~ ...-Y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. se sentian tan bien aquí, no hay necesidad de estar molesto. Ella gimió cuando se posó su pecho. Sí, nada que importar.- De todas formas, las sales de baño que traje del Toono son buenas. De todos modos, Nurarihyon-kun me debia un favor

-¿Ah, te refieres al líder del youkai?

-El líder de la facción Youkai del este . Yo soy la heredera de la facción Youkai de kanto. Por favor, no nos confundan a los dos- orgullo Típico, youkais son criaturas orgullosas.

-Oh, bueno, incluso si no lo fueras, todavía serías mi "esposo" ... ¡ Akabane !

-¿ algo?

-¡No no no nada

-Huh ~ ... Está bien

- _Uf. lo esquivó. Maldita sea, estoy empezando a interesarme. No solo por Akabane, sino también por Gremory. ¡No me interesan! Si empiezo a interesarme, terminaré igual que mi padre_ \- Con otro suspiro, se sumergí en esta agua sobrenatural, burbujeando para distraerse.- _No, esos dos solo están conmigo por lo que soy, no por lo quien soy, no sienten nada por mí, solo quieren el Dragón._

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos.- Dijo Akabane, caminando (?) Lejos del regazo de ichijou y luego volteándose para mirarle. Ella sonrió, y luego comenzó a acariciarse la cabeza, llegando a su pequeña pata para el parche al lado de su ojo. -Pero dado que es un dolor de trasero el resecar todo este pelaje, mejor me cambio a mi forma humana

-¡¿Espera?! ¡Akabane, no te atrevas ...!

PUF!

-Desvergonzado fanservise!-Grito en medio de la niebla de agua caliente, mientras explotó a en una nube de humo rosa, el momento en que llegó a su parche en el ojo y se lo puso en su lugar que le corresponde. Un momento había pasado, ichijou simplemente se tapo los ojos -jejeje ... No te preocupes, cariño

-¡Akabane! ¡Espera aque ...! -descubriendo dus ojos para mirarla, y el momento en que lo hizo, allí estaba ella, en su forma humana, que llevaba un traje de baño de la escuela, una pieza leotardo-como de goma con un nombre justo en frente de ella. Ella estaba ... vistiendo un traje de baño.

-Estuve usando esto todo el tiempo. Lo siento, pero es muy divertido molestar a mi querida y lind "esposa" ...

-...

-¿Querido?

-...

-¿Miel?

-...

-Ichijou, me estás asustando

- _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ...!_

 _¡TRAJES DE BAÑO! ¡MI ÚNICA DEBILIDAD!_

 _Pechos en la cara? ¡Puedo manejar! ¿Damas desnudas? ¡Puedo manejar! Interminables burlas de las tetas y los culos? ¡Puedo manejar! Pero ¿TRAJES DE BAÑO? ¡No! No puedo! ¡No soporto los trajes de baño! ¡Y no solo los de la escuela! Teeny-weenies! ¡Lunares! ¡Tirachinas! Frilleds! ¡Gimnasia! ¡Los de Surfer! Bikinis! Mi única debilidad! ¡Mi única perversión!_

 _Bien, Ichijou! ¡Mantén la calma! ¡Mantén la calma! ¡No le hagas saber nada, o de lo contrario usará esto en tu contra! ¡Sigue así! ¡Tómalo suave! Un paso y se acabó!_

-Akabane ...- se levanto desde donde estaba sentado, cruzo los brazos para mantener su figura recta y respiro profundamente.

-Sí...?- Ella dijo, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado y lanzándole una mirada confundida. Desde aquí se puede ver que tiene un cuerpo humano perfecto, ya que solo consiguió dos de esos pezones fuera de su traje de baño, y no múltiples como lo haría un zorro.

-...

-...?

-...

 _[ Buenos días ~.]_

 _'Buenos días' mi culo! ¡Quédate abajo, tú ...!_

 _[ okay ~.]_

-Akabane ...

-Querido...?

- _Respira profundamente ... Manten la calma ... Respira profundamente ... Controle sus impulsos ... Pechos ..._

 _¡MALDICIÓN!_

-¡GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA!- Y le dio mi último voto de respeto, y luego salio corriendo del baño, ¡utilizando su fuerza y energía recién recuperadas para salir de allí! Ahora, usando solo una toalla, corrio ciegamente hacia lo desconocido.

-Oh, buenos días, Ichijo -... ¡GAAAAAAAAH ...!

-¡Gremory ...!

BASH!

-¡Uwah ~ ...!

...

...

- _Oh padre, hijo y espiritu impío que gobierna el inframundo, gracias por este regalo llamado pechos de Gremory, ya que se evitan los traumas que mi cuerpo tendría de su encuentro con el piso._

el hecho de que no vaya con la burla de Gremory, no significa que no aprecie los senos.

-Errr ... Ichijou-kun?

-¿Huh?

-¿Podrías ... por favor ... ser más amable? se moldearán mis pechos de esa manera, y no quiero eso- Ella le dijo, temblando un poco con la sensación incómoda. No pueden culpara, prácticamente estaba tratando de ordeñarla, la forma en que sus manos se hundían en sus montículos gordos.

-Oh, lo siento.- Dijo mientras le quitaba las manos y trataba de alejarse de ella, pero luego ...

-¿Cariño? ¿Qué pasó?

BASH¡

-¡Ohh ...!

BASH¡

- _...Me están tocando ...La goma húmeda y el calor del propio cuerpo de Akabane me están tocando la espalda ... Los pechos de Gremory me están frotando la cara ... No hay escapatoria ... Estoy atrapado ...Me doy por vencido._

FUUUSH!

-¡Kyaaah! ¿Qué pasó? ¡Ichijou-kun está sangrando!

-¡Oh no! ¿Las sales de Toonoo tienen dolencias colaterales con los demonios?

-¡Akabane! ¡Mataste a mi [reina]! ¡Nunca te perdonaré!

-O es tan pervertido como Issei-sama

Y así termina el cuento de Tsukino Ichijou, el peor emperador dragón rojo

* * *

 **epilogo**

y así concluye este primer volumen de legado renacido, que puedo decir me encanto escribir esto, antes que nada que sepan que este no es el final, solo el el fin del comienzo, después de esto viene el volumen 2, que donde finalmente las cosas se pondrán seria y espero que estén atentos a lo que se viene, sobre esta historia que puedo decir, algunos seguro piensen que ichijou y berolina son una copia de issei y rias, pero eso es como decir que shimai maou no testament es una copia de DxD, no por que se parezcan en diseño los hace la mismas historia, le aseguro que la trama de legado renacido aun en algunos puntos pueda asemejarse a DxD sera muy diferente, este volumen 1 no esta ni cerca de ser una calca de volumen 1 de DxD, otro punto las motivaciones y razones de alguno personajes también se podrán ver diferentes que son diferentes, también y esto es mas una advertencia y es que es posible que llegado un punto les parezca que esta historia es criticando a DxD lo cual no es mi intención, sobre los personajes, hablemos de los protagonistas ichijou y berolina en simples palabras ellos son un anti-issei y una anti-rias, no son copias se parecen en sus bases(un humano norma que nació con un longinus y la miembro de un clan de demonios que recibió una gran educación) pero solo en eso el resto se puede decir que son opuestos, las motivaciones y berolina es una niña mimada que siempre a obtenido todo lo que quiera y carente de casi toda humildad pero vean el lado bueno por lo menos no es una perra pero que raiser, en cuanto a ichijou un chico con algunos traumas no diré que su osado es trágico al estilo "mataron a mis padres cuando era niño" pero si es algo que por muy gracioso que suene no podrás reírte de ello otro punto es que a diferencia de la mayoría de protagonista de fanfic de este fandon el es solo alguien alguien normal contrario a el resto de protagonistas que son de origen especial, lo que intento decir es que en todo fanfic siempre issei o tiene un origen especial o es el puto amo, ejemplos sekiryuutei supremo(la reencarnación de un humano que supero a los dioses), dragón del génesis(un entidad antigua que representa el génesis), el principe de las tinieblas(el hijo de satan), el verdadero issei(el hijo de trihexa) y no digo que esto este mal siempre y cuando se sepa llevar una buena historia con eso y no hagan a issei el puto amo solo por que si, por haber logrado eso un aplauso para izanagiomega y boobie loving alien, pero deseo responder la pregunta ¿es posible hacer un buen fanfic con protagonista sin nada de estas cosas especiales?¿algo parecido a DxD donde issei es solo un humano ?, sin nada mas que decir solo diré que este volumen se pude resumir de la siguiente manera

-ichijou conoce a berolina y muere por culpa de ella EL FIN, es broma es reencarnado y se convierte en su [reina]

-se descubre que su padre es un hombre de la vida loca y tiene 4 hermanas mayores

-ichijou aprende sobre issei que como gandhi era un héroe sin cosas malas

-ichijou se sienta al lado de su enamorada pero no tine tiempo para hablar con ella

-hay yokais en la academia kuoh dos hombre feos y un kitsune

-aparece un híbrido vampiro ninja que quiere unirse a ellos y hay muhcos golpes involucrados

-tenemos fanservice

 **FIN: volumen 1**

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

autorgodz: un nuevo issei? tal vez mas tarde haga un fanfic que modifique la historia de DxD como lo hacen el resto, pero por ahora seguiré con esta historia de OC y gracia por comentar ya esta pensando en mandarte un mensaje privado

yang wen-li: y hablando de mensajes privados el tuyo si fue algo que no me esperaba y lo agradezco, sobre el tema de la narración como dije soy nuevo aun no encuentro mi estilo y perdonen los errores gramaticales y contextuales, elegí la narración omnisciente por sobre la narración desde el punto de vista de algún personaje por que quería que las cosa en este fic siempre quedaran claras, ademas que es estilo mas usado en este pagina, sobre la personalidad, las personalidades de los personajes ya esta definida y evolucionara conforme avance la historia solo tengan paciencia, y sobre el protagonismo espero poder darle a cada personaje el protagonismo que se merecen y es que habrá tantos personajes en este fic que siento la necesidad de hacerle a cada uno un arco, pero eso si y quiero dejarlo en claro como dije en el primer capitulo no existe el personaje inútil, todos y cada uno de los personajes de este fic cumplen su función, todos son un engranaje de un gran maquinaria, nadie es relleno, nadie sobra, nadie esta yuxtapuesto, todos son útiles, si yo como autor no soy capaz de darles el protagonismo adecuado me disculpo y lo siento(soy humano y no soy perfecto) pero como dije no hay personaje inútil, (¡me oyen heaters de asía, me oyen!)creo que la idea de catalogar a alguien como inútil en una historia es exagerar y pasarse 3 pueblos

* * *

adelanto del volumen 2

esta es la historia del chico del heredo el legado el [heroe del inframundo], ahora comienza la llegada del nuevo grupo gremory

yo...yo solo deseo-ichijou tsukino, el peor emperador dragón rojo, el que es lo que realmente desea?

ya veras¡ triunfare y me convertiré en la nueva...-berolina gremory, la ramera de la lujuria carmesí, que es lo que ella busca?

yo soy un ninja después de todo-annabelle hellsing, el híbrido vampiro-ninja, ella se enorgullece de lo que es

entrarías en un contrato con este kitsune-yoko akabane, la heredera de kanto, no se imagina lo que le espera despues de esto

pero como se trata de un [dragon celestial] los problemas y los enemigos vienen

mucho gusto soy salvatina veritas, ahora muere demonio-kun-salvatina veritas, ¿es este el legado de freed sellzen?

solo quiero probar mi suerte con el [emperador dragon rojo]-natalia, la bruja de fuego

nada mal hermanito, el abuelo lo abría hecho mejor, pero vas por buen camino-la [reina dorada](kogane joou), ante el aparece un poder abrumador, la onee-san perfecta

soy el [caballero] de gremory despues de todo-[caballero traidor de la princesa carmesí](benihime no urakishi), el legado de kiba?, el onii-san perfecto

y nuevos personajes se unen

puedes llamarme tía kyou-kyou tsukino, una madre que prefiere ser una tía?

soy nemesis gremory la hermana mayor de rina, boosted gear-kun, puedo llamarte solo ichijou-nemesis gremory,la heredera del clan gremory

no te burles de mis mangas draig-hawn jin-young, el legado de tanin? un dragón supermoderno

y cual es la respuesta de nuestros protagonistas a esto

!estas loca, intentaste matarme, pero tienes grandes pechos¡ ¡unetenos!-ichijou tsukino

increíble, con esto sin dudad podremos ganar-berolina gremory

la trama se desenrolla, el nudo comienza, y que nos espera desde ahora

Highschool DxD: Legado Renacido, volumen 2: la bizarra vida cotidiana del emperador dragon rojo

 **yo quiero silencio** -ichijou


	5. mala suerte es la palabra correcta

**hola aquí a Total DxD con el volumen 2 de legado renacido este volumen sera donde finalmente empezara la acción y aparecerán los antagonistas y si digo antagonistas por que ninguno esta ni cerca de ser un villano, una cosa mas este volumen y el volumen 3 sera consecutivos es significa que donde empieza el volumen 3 sera donde termine el volumen 2 ademas de que el volumen 3 sera el fin de este arco**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=dialogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **VOLUMEN 2: la bizarra vida cotidiana del emperador dragón rojo**

 **legado 0: peón supremo**

el sistema de [piezas malignas] también llamado pedazos de demonio creado por el antiguo rey demonio ajuka beelzebub, basado en el ajedrez humano, que permite que cualquier demonio o híbrido demonio que ostente el rango de demonio de clase alta obtenga un nobleza, es decir un grupo de sirvientes que le servirán, estas esta representados por

La [torre] con gran fuerza y defensa valen 5 peones solo hay dos piezas .

El [caballero]. los maestros de la velocidad con gran agilidad valen 3 peones solo hay 2 pieza

El [alfil] con gran potencial mágico y afinidad a los poderes demoníacos 3 peones solo hay dos piezas

la [reina] todo lo que el [caballero], la [torre] y el [alfil] tienen esta pieza lo posea, la mas fuerte y difícil de conseguir, vale 9 peones solo hay una pieza

el [peón] sin nada en especial salvo su habilidad [promoción] que siempre y cuando este posea el permiso de su [rey] o este en un lugar que este considere territorio enemigo podrá adquirir de forma temporal el atributo de cualquier pieza exceptuando el [rey] valen 1 peón solo hay 8 piezas

en toda las historia del inframundo a habido quienes destacaron en alguno de estos papeles tales como

como [rey]

el primer [emperador demonio](matei) dihauser belial, uno de los antiguos [7 reyes demonios]

la [emperatriz demonio de la extinción carmesí](benimetsu no makogou) rias gremory la duquesa de gremory y la emperatriz de dragon gales

la [emperatriz de hierro](tetsukogou) sona sitri la princesa de sitri y mujer del [emperador dragón maligno]

el [emperador demonio purpura](shimate) sairaorg asmodeus

como [reina]

la [sacerdotisa del relámpago](kaminari no miko) akeno himejima, la hija del tercer [gobernador general de los angeles caidos](datenshi no kotetsu) y poseedora de la sangre de los [himejima]

la [reina bomba](baku joou) yubelluna phenex, una de las mujeres de raiser phenex

la [reina agujero](ana joou) kushia bael la esposa de lord sairaorg

como [caballero]

la [caballero dragón la destrucción carmesí](shinku no hakai ryuukishi), xenovia cuarzo la [la espada de emeprador dragón rojo](sekiryuutei no ken) se dice que si capacidad de destrucción era tal que incluso un [rey demonio] podría ser cortado por sus [espadas sagrada], era tal su fiereza que se pensaba que ella debió haber sido reencarnada como una [torre]

el [caballero supremo](hakishi),isaias kiba el mas mar grande de todos, el [superdemonio] temido como el [emperador demonio celestial](tenmatei), un hombre con espadas capaz de matar dioses y hasta de cortar la piel de un [dragón celestial], miembro de las "existencia mas fuertes"

como [torre]

el [cañón mágico](maho taiho) rossweise, una gran [valquiria] maestra en la magia nórdica su poder mágico era tal que muchos pensaba que ella debió haber sido un [alfil], el [cañón del emperador dragón rojo](sekiryuutei no taiho)

la [gata infernal](jigoku no neko), shirone toujou una de las 2 ultimas [nekoshou] y una de las madres de los [gato dragon](nekoryuu)

como [alfil]

el [dios demonio vampiro](kyuuketsuki majin), gasper balor, el único caso de un dios que fue reencarnado en demonio, miembro de las "existencia mas fuertes"

la [santa princesa dragón](seiryuuhime), asia hyodo la "hija" de un [rey dragón] y la mas grande domadora de dragones de todos los tiempos,capaz de domar a cualquier dragón sin importar su clase o poder desde dragones de bajo nivel hasta [dragones divinos](ryuu no kami),ella fue la responsable de criar a casi toda la actual generación de dragones legendarios

como [peones]

el descendiente del héroe beowulf uno de los [peones] del antiguo lucifer que se dice era capaz de incluso rivalizar con un [rey demonio]

el [emperador dragón maligno] genshirou saji-sitri, el antiguo [rey dragón] que supero el abismo que separaba a los "reyes" de los "emperadores", aquel que sirvió a sona sitri, una de "existencias mas fuerte"

el [rey leon dorado](kinshishiou) regulus, uno hijo de typhon y equidna un "rey" que sirvio a un "gran rey"

y el mas grande todos,el [peón supremo](haheshi), aquel que empezó como un simple "soldado regular" e hizo lo imposible el fue el "peón" que se convirtio en "rey", el rey demonio issei satanás, el [emperador dragón de la verdad ardiente] uno de los [dragones divinos], el [diabolos dragón dios](dragón que supero al demonio y se convirtió en dios)

pero

cual fue el verdadero origen de esta leyenda?

* * *

 **legado 1: mala suerte es la palabra correcta**

 **parte 1**

El domingo por la mañana, la lluvia no cae. Hoy hace bastante sol. Es por eso que ichijou y berolina (Akabane está de vuelta en casa, durmiendo debido algo inducido por el baño)están aquí en el parque, simplemente relajándose, mientras ichijou trata de construir aún más inmunidad contra los rayos solares. se siento un poco mareado, pero esto no es nada comparado con los abrumadores dolores de cabeza con los que estaba tratando de antemano. Ya que están en el parque, la pelirroja decidió finalmente mostrarle como es el sistema de las [piezas malignas], mientras organizaba un pequeño juego de ajedrez. como ella estaba de buen humor y tuvo la oportunidad de entender el sistema, no pudo decir que no. Explicó las reglas básicas para el, tuvieron una pequeña charla, y finalmente comenzó el juego, ya que le explicó cada pieza de este sistema creado por Lord Ajuka Beelzebub, un ex [rey demonio].

-¿Lo entendiste ahora, Ichijou-kun?

-Sí, supongo. También ...- _Básicamente, es casi como un juego de rol, con el soldado (peón), el bruto (torre), el ladrón (caballero), el mago (alfil), el paladín (reina, yo) y el líder (rey). Todo lo que jugamos._ -Mate

-¡Waaaah! ¡Otra vez!

- _Gremory apesta en el ajedrez. enserio ... Realmente apesta_

-Uh ... ¿Revancha?- Ella preguntó. el suspiro y reorganizaron las piezas por cuarta vez.

- _Ella simplemente me explicó las reglas y me enseñó algunas estrategias básicas, sin embargo, aquí estoy, pateándola el culo con figuras de madera. Y no, no soy un genio oculto, ella solo apesta. Su primer movimiento es el peón en frente del rey, y eso hace todo el todo el partido. TODO EL PARTIDO.-_ Gremory, sé que todavía soy un novato en este juego, pero no creo que mover a tu rey en las pistas tenga ventajas- _Si es así, entonces ella no me explicó todo, y eso es hacer trampa-_ Ella simplemente puso una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro y se cruzó de brazos.

-Huhuhuh ... Pero esa no sería la elección correcta, Ichijou-kun-Ella dijo, mientras recogía a su rey y lo colocaba justo al lado de mi cadena de peones. eso era ilegal. -Después de todo, si el rey no mueve ... ¿Cómo puede esperar que sus subordinados lo sigan?

-¡Esa estrategia es jodidamente estúpida! ¡Nadie seguirá a un rey suicida!- grito. Ella simplemente volvió su rostro hacia otro lado, ahora llorando ríos. Ella sabe que esta es una estrategia estúpida. ¡el Rey atacando de forma directa! ¡Esto probablemente mató a alguien antes!

-Lo sé! Lo sé, Ichijou-kun ~! ¡Solo quería sonar genial! ¡Lo siento ~!-Y lloró lágrimas de anime, se golpeó la cabeza en la mesa y se balanceó de un lado a otro mientras humedecía el tablero y dejaba caer los pedazos de la mesa de piedra del parque. Como siempre, son el centro de toda la atención debida al escandaloso berolina. Esto no puede empeorar. De repente, sin embargo, Gremory se detuvo, y giró la cabeza hacia un lado, de una manera en que ella podía mirarle, y sonrió. -¿Sabes, Ichijou-kun? Confío en ti

-¿Qué?- Bueno, eso fue inesperado.

-Tienes razón. Si el rey cae, también lo hacen sus piezas. Los reyes no deberían liderar en un campo de batalla. Si lo hace, significa que no confía en sus subordinados, que los desprecia, que cree que son incompetentes. y es el más sabio y el más fuerte. Los reyes deben dar las órdenes y confiar en sus subordinados para que puedan proceder sin ningún problema- Se secó las últimas lágrimas cómicas de sus ojos y se levantó para mirarle. Ella miró a icihijou profundamente a los ojos y sonrió. -¡Así que confío en ti, mi querida [reina]! ¡Como Gremory, creo en ti y en tu fortaleza! Estaré bajo tu cuidado como [Rey], así que por favor apoya y atesora nuestro vínculo a partir de hoy en adelante

Sin duda ahora, se sonrojo

ZAS¡

-¡Ay! ¿Por qué me pegaste ?!

-Es porque ... ¡Es porque tú ...!- Fue por reflejo, simplemente golpeo a Gremory por instinto, pero al final, fue un ataque injusto. ¿Qué demonios pasó? Ella solo dijo algo realmente genial, y de repente no pudo evitar pensar en golpearla. Esto es confuso. Sin nada que decir o hacer, simplemente bajo la cabeza avergonzado. -Lo siento, Gremory. Yo solo ... no sé

-Eso fue malo, Ichijou-kun. Lo siento por lo que sea, pero eso realmente duele

-No, fue ... solo ... lo siento, Gremory- No podría decir nada sobre todo este incidente, y eso es tan incorrecto- _Que demonios. ¿Qué es esta tormenta en mi mente y mi estómago? Necesito algo de tiempo para pensar._ -Lo siento, Gremory. Voy a ... daré un paseo para limpiar mi mente. ¡Lo siento por eso!

Y antes de que pudiera protestar, se levanté de la silla de piedra y corrió hacia un lado aleatorio, perdiéndose profundamente en los árboles del parque. También tiene que pensar en el desastre que hizo.

Después de cinco minutos de correr, finalmente se detuve en el medio del parque. Como no es tan atlético, tuvo que apoyarmse junto a un árbol para recuperar el aliento y recuperar fuerzas. Al final, se encontraba e n algún lugar, en cualquier lugar, mientras estaba controlando su cabeza.

- _Uuuh ~ ... Me siento mal, no solo por golpear a Gremory sin una buena razón, sino también por lo que dijo. En el momento en que ella me sonrió y dijo esas palabras, de repente, sentí el impulso de hacer algo con ella ... Y dañarla era lo más cercano que podía entender. Eso no fue genial en absoluto. Uf ... Ahora estoy sufriendo un dolor de estómago, no por la carrera, sino por otra cosa. ¿Comí algo malo esta mañana? Quiero decir, aparte un filete crudo para recuperar sangre?_

 _Ugh. Mi cabeza es un desastre, me duele el estómago y todo lo que quiero hacer es golpear a Gremory por alguna razón. Alguna razón extraña, retorcida y extraña. ¿Soy un sádico? ¿Soy uno de esos tipos a los que les gusta lastimar a las chicas? Tal vez caminar demasiado con chicas bonitas está jugando con mi mente. Esto apesta ..._

¡BAM!

-¡Whoa ...!

-¡Kyah ...!

Tan distraído consigo mismo, termino tropezando con alguien. Fuese quien fuese, era más pequeño que el, así que podía mantener el equilibrio y ponerse de pie, mientras que el otro no era tan afortunado, y terminaba cayendo al suelo. Cuando finalmente recuperé el sentido, echo un vistazo a la escena con la que tropecé: una de pelo negro, pequeña y bonita, de tez pálida y vestida con traje de monja. En realidad era muy linda, y desde el ángulo aquí, podía ver sus modestas bragas blancas debajo de su bata.

Extendió una mano hacia ella y ella lo agarró, poniéndose de pie.

-Oh gracias.- Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

-No hay problema. Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención- respondio. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando hizo una expresión de sorpresa.

-Oh, ¿puedes entenderme?- Ella preguntó con confusión

- _Si puedo entenderla? ¿Por supuesto? ¿Cómo no puedo?-_ Uhh ... Sí, supongo- Dijo, inseguro de lo que quería decir.

-Oh, bueno. Desde que regrese de la iglesia... quiero decir, de donde vengo me enviaron ... ¡Aquí! Tenía miedo de no poder ... Esperar ... no podía hablar con otros! - Ella sonrió. Bueno, su japonés no es muy viejo, se puedo entender.

- _Un extranjero, ¿eh? No veo ningún problema con que ella me hable. Aunque es mejor que me mantenga alejado de ella, ya que ella es de la iglesia y esas cosas._

 _-_ ¿Podrías llevarme al centro comercial?

 _-_ ¿Eh ...?

-¿Puedes entenderme?

-Sí ... Por supuesto ... dices '¿podrias llevarme al centro comercial', supongo ...?

-¡Oh Dios!- Ella aplaudió con una sonrisa.-¿Qué tal ahora ... Tres hombres rusos caminaron por la calle ?

-Uh ... ¿Tres hombres rusos caminaron por la calle?

-Eheheheh ... Bien, bien- Ella aplaudió nuevamente, sonriendo brillantemente. Desde el punto de vista de ichijou, las cosas son bastante raras. Dejó de aplaudir y luego se llevó la mano pequeña y frágil al bolsillo de su túnica religiosa. -Ahora, intenta entender esto ... Muere, demonio

Qué...?!

¡VOOSH!

-¡Cabeza arriba, dragón rojo!

¡DOON!

CLINK!

CLASH!

Todo fue tan rápido. Por lo que se pudo discernir, la pequeña monja buscó su bolsillo y, desde allí, sacó una extraña daga brillante. Antes de que ella pudiera cortar a ichijou, s un destello verde apareció frente a el y le empujó lejos, luego chocando cuchillas con la dama de Dios. El retroceso empujó a ambos, y luego, allí estaba, la ninja vampiro-demonio Annabelle Hellsing, sosteniendo un kunai en una mano, vestido con pantalones vaqueros hotpant, una camisa negra con una mini-chaqueta roja y botas negras, un pequeño bolso envuelto a su cinturón.

-Uf, eso estuvo cerca- Ella no hablo con nadie, ahora volviendo su atención hacia ichijou.- Dragón rojo, ¿estás bien?

-si supongo.-se levanto del suelo y sacudió su ropa un poco. La monja del otro lado, que había golpeado un árbol y se había deslizado al suelo, hizo lo mismo y recogió su daga del suelo de nuevo.

-Aw ~,que manera de arruinar mi diversión, eres un asesino de alegría- La monja dijo, sacando su lengua y guiñándo el ojo. De repente, la atmósfera cambió a su alrededor: en lugar de dulce e inocente, estaba un loco asesino.-Pero, oh, ¿qué encontré aquí? Ahora, tengo dos demonios a mi alcance. Huhuhuh ... Eso debería ser interesante

Lamió la hoja de su daga, una dorada con un agarre parecido a una cruz y con joyas adornando el borde de la espada. En un segundo, ella desapareció, y en otro, ¡ella estaba a solo unos centímetros de ellos! Ninja fue más rápido, mientras ella me empujaba al suelo, la monja pasó suavemente su arma muy cerca de nosotros, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, Hellsing saltó y le dio una patada en la cara, haciéndola volar hacia atrás, golpeando algunos árboles en el proceso.

-Está bien, ¿qué demonios está pasando?- ichijou se puse de pie y grito eso al ninja. Solo se cubrió las orejas como si no fuera de su incumbencia, y me dio una sonrisa inteligente.

-Tan fuerte. No seas así. Te acabo de salvar de un exorcista. Muestra algo de gratitud, Dios AY¡...- Dijo en un tono inexpresivo, probablemente haciendo frente a su declaración como una broma, y luego sacó más armas ninja de su bolso, solo para terminar con la katana con cuchilla negra.

-¡Espera! ¿En serio? ¿Exorcistas ?!- pregunto.

-Sip. Ya sabes, Pazuzu, Amy Rose, Cel. Stinkmeaner, esos cazadores de monstruos que simplemente atacan sin previo aviso. Bastante grosero. Incluso los casanovas al menos pagan la cena-. Hellsing dijo con otra sonrisa. ichijou solo mirar incrédulo. -Lo bueno es que te estaba acosando a ti y a Gremory, de lo contrario ya estarías muerto.

-Sí, algo bueno que nos est -... ¿Estabas haciendo QUÉ?

Recolectando datos. Soy un ninja, después de todo-. El vampiro simplemente le dio un pulgar hacia arriba, rompiendo sus dedos con él poco después. Probablemente estaba disfrutando de la expresión completamente horrorizada, pero luego dirigió su atención a la monja exorcista del otro lado, que estaba de pie, con su arma en las manos.- Entonces, señorita Exorcista ...

-Mi nombre es Clare. soy Clare Veritas . ahora muere demonio-kun-. Ella se inclinó un poco hacia ellos, aún con esa dulce e inquietante sonrisa de ella.

-Del mismo modo, señorita Clare. Entonces ...

CLINK

-... ¿Hay alguna buena razón para atacarnos? Quiero decir, sé que eres un exorcista y todo, pero ¿sabes quién somos?

-Sí, ambos son abominaciones. El niño es un demonio, y ya que estás con él, o eres un hereje más allá de la salvación o un demonio también. Por lo tanto...-Y ella dio un paso al frente frente a ellos de nuevo. -¡Debo eliminarte!

-Como si eso fuera a pasar.

Y volvieron a chocar con las espadas,

¡CLASH!,

De nuevo, el retroceso los hizo retroceder unos pasos, y en el momento en que aterrizaron, reanudaron su entrenamiento. Las cuchillas estaban bailando, se hicieron cortes. Ninja tenía un método menos ortodoxo, dar la vuelta y saltar y usar su espada como un palo, cambiando de manos y dando vueltas. El exorcista tenía un estilo más normal, con los pies en el suelo, agarrando con fuerza su daga dorada con una mano, cortando como si no fuera mañana. ¡Ambas armas fueron demasiado rápidas para ponerse al día! Hellsing era realmente un buen candidato para un caballero. Como un verdadero ninja, es rápida y técnica, y no necesita ser fuerte para enfrentar sus problemas.

¡TLIN!

-Huh ... Para un exorcista, no eres malo, señorita Clare-. Y finalmente se detuvieron, chocando cuchillas una vez más y mirándose el uno al otro, manteniendo los bordes de sus armas quietas. La peliverde tenía pequeños cortes en la mejilla y las piernas, pero la señora de Dios lo había tenido peor, casi toda su falda estaba desgarrada, sus mangas eran un desastre de cortes y ella perdió su simple al viento. Ella temblaba más y apretaba los dientes, en total contraste con la sonrisa de Hellsing. -Pero debo decir que eres una mierda en el combate.

-Oh, pero ¿no sabes sobre la regla 1 del Shounen? Cuando el personaje principal está a punto de ser derrotado, inexplicablemente se vuelve cien veces más fuerte-. Y luego sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, cuando su daga comenzó a emitir una extraña luz desde su borde. -¡Y cuando tengo el poder sagrado a mi lado, soy invencible! ¡Intocable! ¡Irrompible!

-Que...?

[CAMPO SAGRADO!](tierras del santo)

Y de repente, un resplandor brotó de su espada, mientras una cúpula de aire los empujaba. ichijou cayo sobre su trasero, mientras el ninja volteaba hacia atrás y aterrizaba con seguridad en tres, perdiendo sus armas al viento, sin embargo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de recuperar la compostura, la monja se precipitó y saltó hacia ella, con el arma en las manos, y ¡trató de apuñalarla desde lo alto!

-¿Eh ...?

-¡Ahora, muere, pecador!

-NINJA ...!

¡PAF!

-Huhuh ... No.

-Que...?!

ZING

¡SLAP!

¡No!

-¡Grrrr ...!

ZING! ZING! ZING! ZING!

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! ¡SLAP!

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Vaya, realmente apestas, señorita Clare

¡ichijou No podía creer lo que veía! Finalmente tuvo ganas de ayudarla e invoco el [guante aumetado], pero cuando la morena estaba a punto de apuñalar al ninja, el primero simplemente le dio una palmada a la mano del primero. Esto asombró al exorcista lo suficiente como para que Hellsing se levantara. Después de eso, se encontraron cara a cara, con Vanitas intentando y sin acertar cortar al ninja desarmado, que solo estaba golpeando la muñeca de este último en los momentos correctos para redirigir el ataque lejos de su cuerpo, frustrando aún más al enemigo.

-Entonces dime, Vanitas-san, ¿qué es exactamente esta cosa de la [campo sagrado sagrada]? ¿Es tu [arte sagredo], o solo una habilidad de esa daga tuya, una [espada Sagrada](seiken), stal vez?- Ella se mofó a medias, le preguntó a medias a la morena, mientras ella continuaba burlándose de ella con palmadas y palabras.

-¡Grrrr ...!- Y la expresión de Clare cambió a una enfurecida, sudando cubos y no logrando un solo corte contra el ninja. En otro movimiento suave, Hellsing alcanzó su pierna por debajo de las de Clare y la derribó. La monja perdió el equilibrio, pero antes de que pudiera caer, su oponente le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Ella jadeó, y luego Hellsing la envió volando hacia atrás, golpeando algunos árboles hasta que chocó contra el piso, completamente derrotada.

-Uf, eso me da en el clavo. No me he divertido tanto desde aquellos kappas ninja del oeste, sha wujin si sabe divertirse. Fue un fin de semana loco.- Ella se cruzó de brazos y ahogó una Todavía en el suelo, solo podía mirarla con asombro.

- _Este es el poder de un [caballero], ¿verdad? Justo como dijo Gremory._ _Si esto es cierto, ¿cómo es que todavía estoy en la casilla uno?_ _¿Es solo por el [Boosted Gear]? Después de todo, la pelirroja dijo que esa pieza me aceptó. Me pregunto qué significa eso._

-Oye, dragón rojo, ¿estás bien?- Respondio el ninja, quien le estaba ofreciendo una mano. Lo tomo y se me levanto, sacudiéndo su ropa, los pantalones de jean y una camisa roja. Ella suspiró con una sonrisa. -Sobre el acecho, mentí. En realidad, he estado espiando a esta monja desde que llegó a la iglesia

-Huh ...- Hizo un '~' con las cejas en curiosidad y subestimación.

-Sip, como un ninja, tengo que registrar completamente cualquier información, informar y formular planes para contrarrestar cualquier tipo de problema. Nunca es demasiado cauteloso cuando se trata de tus enemigos naturales- Ella guiñó un ojo, levantando un dedo de una manera servil.

- _oh ~. Entonces eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, no la hace menos espeluznante._

Hellsing ahora se giró para enfrentar a su oponente caído en el piso, inmóvil. De alguna manera, esto le da un sentimiento de nostalgia a ichijou.

-Así que ... ¿Alguna idea de cómo lidiar con eso? No podemos simplemente dejarla así

-Tienes razón.

-¡Lo sé! Separemos la cabeza y las extremidades del cuerpo, deséchemoslo en el lago y disolvamos el resto con ácido

-...

-...

 _Brrr._

-No hay trato.

-Aw ~ ... ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿dejarla y esperar a que su cuerpo muera y desaparezca?

-Creo que esto no va a ser un problema para ustedes dos

Un cuarto grupo se unió a la historia, Hellsing y ichijou giraron su vista a la fuente de esa voz. Al lado de la chica inconsciente en el piso de hierba, había hombre alto, de piel oscura con el pelo gris atado en una coleta baja, con lo que es un chaleco sacerdote, esa cruz dorada colgando de su cuello que da escalofríos. Sin embargo, parecía tranquilo y lo suficientemente sereno. No puedon Sentir alguna enemistad viniendo de él. Solo miró a la chica a su lado y la levantó.

Oh, hermana, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decir? No ataques a ningún demonio en Japón. No son tu típico poltergeist-. El sacerdote Suspiró, levantando a la monja ahora a su hombro, colgándola allí. Volvió su atención hacia ellos, pero antes de que pudiéran prepararnos para una posible amenaza, se inclinó. -Así que lo siento. Ella es nueva aquí, en Japón, y las cosas son mucho más apresuradas y complicadas en Europa. Por favor, no se molesten

-...- Estaban sin palabras. Hellsing fue quien dio un paso adelante y dijo

-No hay problema, sacerdote-san, pero ten en cuenta que la próxima vez que ella, o alguno de ustedes, se meta con nosotros ...- Y de repente la gravedad se apoderó de tods, mientras Hellsing sonreía de una manera que sus caninos vampíricos eran demostración. El lugar se volvió frío como la piedra, sin embargo, el sacerdote frente a ellos parecía no tener problemas- Nos aseguraremos de que sea la última vez

-Huh. Amenaza registrada. Pero, por favor, tenga en cuenta que esta advertencia también es válida para usted. No se meta con la gente de la iglesia sin una buena razón, demonios- El sacerdote los miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse

-. _A pesar de que podría imponer una amenaza más tarde, no puedo moverme por alguna razón. Esa mirada suya es lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacerme sudar frío.-_ Echa un vistazo a Hellsing, y a pesar de su sonrisa todavía confiada, estaba temblando. Entonces no es solo ichijou. Antes de desaparecer de la vista, dejó una advertencia final.

-No será la última vez que me veas como ningún otro siervo de Lord israel. Estén preparados, demonios

Y luego desapareció. O más bien, saltó al denso bosque y desapareció. Esa fue una experiencia aterradora. ¿Son todos los otros exorcistas así? ¿Con una mirada que puede paralizar? ichijou se pregunto si él, toda la iglesia, sabe que soy el portadorr actual del [Boosted Gear]. Si es así, entonces esta un poco atormentado.

- _No puedo confiar en Hellsing ni en ninguna otra chica todo el tiempo, y con mi 'buena' aptitud actual, no podré defenderme por mucho tiempo. El [Boosted Gear] solo será útil durante unos segundos, y cuando toda mi resistencia se desvanezca y esté demasiado cansada para siquiera levantarme ...¡No! ¡En lugar de ser miserable, trata de ser más fuerte, Ichijou! Sin angustia por la angustia. ¡Vamos!_

-Oye, dragón rojo, ¿estás bien?- Volvío su atención a Hellsing, quien le estaba mirando con una mirada divertida en su rostro. Por alguna razón, sus mejillas ahora duelen.

-Huh ... ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Has estado aplaudiendo y diciendo ' _vamos_ ' en el último minuto. ¿Hay algo que importe?- Ella soltó una risita, mientras ichijou masajeaba sus mejillas. Sí, están calientes, duelen. Estaba soñando de nuevo.

-No nada.- Suspiro, hundiéndose en su propia miseria y respirando profundamente para deshacerse de la sensación incómoda.- _Hoy no fue mi día. Golpear a Gremory, ser atacado por un exorcista, y encontrar gente de la iglesia que me quiere muerta. No es el mejor día_

-Huhuhuh ... está bien, entonces. Vayámonos y ...-Y antes de que pudiera completar su oración, se detuvo en mitad del camino y su rostro palideció. De la nada, tropezó con sus propios pies y se cayó. Si no fuera por ichijou, se habría estrellado en el suelo.

- _¿Que pasó? Un ataque enemigo?-_ ¡Oi! ¿Qué pasó?-La sostuvo en sus brazos, mientras parpadeaba una, dos veces, y se volvió hacia el. Ella se veía débil. -¡¿Qué demonios ?! ¿Qué pasó ?!

-Dragón rojo...- Como un susurro, dijo, agarrando con fuerza el cuello de ichijou y acercándole más a ella. -Yo ... yo ... yo soy ...

-¡¿Que pasó?!

-Estoy hambriento.- dijo Ella inexpresivamente. -Caray, no comí nada desde la mañana. Necesito un poco de sangre circulando. Literalmente ...

-...

-Qué...?

-Por favor, no te golpees, fuerte-dijo mientras soltaba annabelle haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo

* * *

 **parte 2**

Hamburguesas, papas fritas, lados, batidos, aros de cebolla e incluso un poco de arroz con albóndigas. ichijou acaba de pagarle aHellsing una comida de comida rápida de curso completo aquí en Bram-burguers, y desde entonces, se ha estado enfrentando a un vampiro hambriento, el ninja-diablo devora cada trozo de carne y grasa que tengo delante. le Ofreció algo, pero perdio el apetito solo al verla comer esa montaña de comida. No es que coma como un animal, sino porque toda esa comida le enferma ...

-Pensé que los vampiros solo necesitaban sangre para comer-. Dijo, tomando un sorbo de su jugo y volviéndola a mirar. Está comiendo como lo haría una persona normal, y eso difiere completamente del mito estándar de la sanguijuela. Hellsing se detuvo por un momento para tomar también un sorbo de su batido y le miró.

-En realidad, no necesitamos sangre para sobrevivir, dragón rojo-. Ella respondió. ichijou dio un signo de interrogación mientras tragaba su mezcla de leche y frutas por su sistema y suspiro. -El verdadero significado detrás de esto es porque necesitamos energía vital, no exactamente sangre. Como los vampiros son criaturas no muertas, nuestra supervivencia depende de cuánto podamos engañar a la muerte robando la energía vital ajena. y esta energía la tomamos de la materia de origen biológico de los seres vivos, pero ya que los vampiros de pura sangre no pueden digerir materiales solido, solo pueden extraer esta energía vital de las secreciones liquidas, por supuesto la cantidad de energía que proporciona cada secreción es diferente, en orden de las de menor energía a mayor serian lágrimas, sudor, saliva, sangre y semen

-¡Lo entiendo! ¡Lo entiendo!- grito mientras levanto ambos brazos frente a ella e hizo una señal de alto con mis manos. Ella solo se rió entre dientes y volvió a su comida.

-como soy una híbrida yo si puedo digerir alimentos sólidos, pero aun así necesito de vez en caundo algo de energía vital o sufrire de anemia

\- _Me pregunto si estas chicas solo me están molestando para que pueda obtener una reacción de mí. Odio eso, pero creo que esto es solo un hecho dado que me están salvando el culo todos los días. Hablando de eso ..._ -Oye ... ¿Hellsing ...?

-Llámame Anna

-¿Qué -...?

-Anna ... O solo Bell (Beru). Bell es mejor, menos sugestiva. Pero puedes llamarme como quieras. No me importa-. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien ... Bell ...- ichijou se giro solo para mirar hacia otro lado y toser la inquietud de distancia.- _Llamar a una chica por su primer nombre por primera vez ... Quiero decir, después de un tiempo, qué demonios. Esto es muy extraño. Pero creo que puedo manejar esto por un tiempo. Al menos es mejor que hellsing(Herusingu).-_ Volviendo al tema original. -Entonces ... Sobre esos exorcistas ... Aparte de todo lo de 'purgar demonios de otros fuera de nuestro reino', ¿qué son exactamente?

-Huh ~- Se detuvo una vez más, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos para probablemente pensar en la pregunta. ¿Los cazadores de vampiros y los exorcistas son lo mismo? -Bueno, dragón rojo, puedo decir que los exorcistas son los hombre de negros de lo sobrenatural. solo Purgan o al menos castigan a los demonios que rompieron las reglas del inframundo. los demonios renegados, vampiros asesinos, ángeles caídos rebeldes. Son la respuesta humana contra lo sobrenatural

-Huh ... Esto tiene sentido

-Solo alégrate de que la chica no sea una exorcista renegada.

-Qué...?

-Oh, sí. Esos-. Hizo una mueca mientras giraba los ojos hacia un lado. -Verás, al igual que los demonios, hay exorcistas buenos y malos. Los buenos son los que se encargan de los demonios renegados y espíritus malignos, mientras que los malos, los llamamos renegados, simplemente matan demonios sin importar su lado, no sirven ni a los ángeles ni a los caídos. Aquellos que trabajan solos o se quedan con otras criaturas renegadas.

-Entonces ... ¿Esa chica que nos atacó era una renegada?

-No. Es probable que haya malinterpretado las cosas. Los demonios no tienen una buena reputación en Europa. Pero nuevamente, solían ser mucho más violentos en aquel entonces-. Y terminó su oración bebiendo de nuevo en un batido. -Pediré más. ¿Quieres algo?

-No, estoy bien. Gracias

-Ponte cómodo. Traeré una coca cola para animarte, dragon rojo

Y se puso de pie y caminó hacia la línea de pedidos.

- _ahora que estoy solo, finalmente tengo tiempo para pensar cuánto apesta todo ahora. Al menos al principio, solo me importaban mis hermanas y calificaciones. ¿Pero ahora? Diablos, ángeles, exorcistas callejeros, y probablemente muchos muchos más. Todo debido a este [guante aumentado]. Me pregunto si Issei-senpai tuvo los mismos problemas que yo._

 _No, Ichijou! ¡Quédate en el juego! ¡Cállate! ¡No te vayas todo emo ahora!_

-Aquí está tu orden! ¡Gracias por tu elección! ¡Por favor ven de nuevo!

-gracias

Esa voz llegó a los oídos de ichijou en un segundo, cuando levanto la cabeza, que estaba miserablemente sobre la mesa, para mirar alrededor y tratar de identificar la fuente de esa voz familiar. Después de un rato, finalmente vislumbro el cabello morado que pasaba.

-¡Ah, Kamiyama!

-Oh, Tsukino-kun-. Y allí está, Kamiyama Shiori, pasando por su mesa con una tabla de plástico gris con algunas papas fritas, una taza de jugo y una hamburguesa. Se detuvo en su camino y se volvió hacia el. Una vez más, sintio una punzada de dolor en su corazón y sus pulmones se redujeron en un segundo. ella llevaba una camisa sin mangas verde claro debajo de una chaqueta de chándal púrpura que le caía sobre los hombros, con pantalones de chándal y sus largos rizos morados estaban envueltos en una coleta. ella ha estado corriendo. Otra cosa: todo parecía ... demasiado apretado para ella. -Buenas tardes

-S-sí ... Buenas tardes para ti también-. Le respondió con un poco de tos. con esa sensación incómoda de nuevo. Para no ser grosero, se volví hacia ella y sonrió -Entonces ... ¿Haciendo un poco de ejercicio, Kamiyama? Quiero decir ... Por tu ...ropa ... Parece que sí.

-Sí. Suelo correr por el parque los fines de semana para mantenerme en forma. Entrenar mis pulmones y mi cuerpo y mantenerme de buen humor- Ella dijo, todavía de pie con su plato de comida. ichijou ofreció silenciosamente el asiento vacío frente a el y ella aceptó con un asentimiento.

- _Estoy sudando cubos. ¡¿Qué demonios, Ichijou ?! ¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer?-_ E-Entonces ... Uh ...

-También te vi corriendo por el parque, Tsukino-kun-. Ella dijo, comiendo sus papas fritas.

- _Espero que no me haya visto golpear a Gremory en el acto.-_ Ah ... Ahahahahah ... ¿Y ... Uh ...?

-... Y te apetece trotar-. Y ahora su cara se encontró con la mesa frente a ellos.

-¡Uf! Sí, no soy tan atlético, y nunca he estado en un club de esos. Mis únicas actividades físicas son generalmente recoger cosas en la tienda de comestibles y cocinar. Cosas básicas. _-_ Sin embargo, cuando se volvió hacia ella, ella sonrió. su mundo se detuvo después de eso.- _Kamiyama Shori solo ... ¡Sonrió! ¡Ella me sonrió! ¡Ella me está sonriendo! Es sereno y pequeño, pero es una sonrisa!_

-Pero no eres tan malo en el ritmo. Solo necesitas un mejor entrenamiento

-¡Ah! ¡Ahahahahah ...! ¿En serio? Wow, gracias-. Soltó una risita incómoda, tomando un giga-sip de su batido y riendo nerviosamente.- _Eso realmente se sintió bien. Y esta es la primera vez que puedo sentir que ella lo dice en serio. No hay cosas de dragón rojo, . Un cumplido en realidad de un extraño._ -Esto ... Esto realmente me hace feliz-dijo en voz alta

-Pero necesitarás trabajo. Como dije, vas duro.- Y ella se tomó su tiempo para tomar un sorbo de la suya. Compartieron un momento, y luego se rieron,

- _Esto es extraño. Ella solo se burló de mí, pero no siento malicia. Y no siento ningún enojo dentro de mí.-_ Sí, lo siento

-No hay necesidad de disculparse.- Y ella regresó a su típica imagen estoica, ahora centrándose en su hamburguesa. Ella ilumino su día, incluso cuando no puede deshacerse de esos sentimientos. Ansiedad, manos temblorosas, cuello sudoroso y corazón palpitante, todo esto cuando esta cerca de esta chica.

- _Quiero alcanzar su mano con la mía también. ¿Este amor del que habla la gente? Se siente muy bien también. Estoy confundido, pero el tipo de confundido._

-Oye ~, dragón rojo. He vuelto-. Ahí está ella, la peliverde llamada Annabelle, balanceando dos tablas de comida en cada mano y despreocupadamente llamándole "dragón rojo(aka ryuu)". Ella se volvió hacia ichijou, y luego hacia la chica al lado él. -Oh, ¿no eres Kamiyama Shiori de la clase 1-B?

-Eso es correcto.- La pelimorada respondió.

-Oh, un placer conocerte. Soy Annabelle Hellsing de la clase 1-C. Pero puedes llamarme Ann -... Bell, para abreviar-. El ninja sonrió, arrojando sus comidas al aire, y pateándolas hacia el asiento contiguo a ellos, todo sin ningún fallo y aterrizando en orden completo, tronando su dedo índice con su pulgar.

CRACK

\- también soy un ninja, por cierto

-Oi, Bell ...¡

-Huh, "Bell", "Dragón rojo". ¿son amigos?- Kamiyama se preguntó, mirándolos con una mirada curiosa. Terminó su hamburguesa, recogió sus cosas y se levantó de su asiento. -Supongo que me iré, entonces. Fue agradable charlar contigo, Tsukino-kun-.

-Ah ... Fue ... Agradable ... Para mí también-. ichijou see sonrojo, ella se volvió hacia el y sonrió de nuevo. Esto le dio la sensación de devolverle la sonrisa, así que hizo eso.

-Te veo mañana en clase- Y se dio vuelta para tirar su basura en una papelera cercana, caminando hacia la salida después de eso. Antes de que pudiera desaparecer de su vista, giró la cabeza de una manera realmente rara, sonrió una vez más y dijo. -Adiós ... Dragón rojo

Y ella se fue. ichijou Esta aturdido ahora. Una sonrisa tonta le cubría la cara, , mirando el horizonte invisible de la nada esperando que el mundo se termine.

- _¡Podría terminar por lo único que me importa, hablé con Kamiyama Shiori! Nos lo pasamos genial. Pero espero no terminar como un desastre_.- La sensación de frío en sus pies también se desvanece. - _Tal vez solo puedo pensar con claridad cuando estoy lejos de ella. Ah, ella es una ídolo de la escuela, y yo soy ... un estudiante metanormal también. Esto es lo normal que suceda. Ella también me llamó dragón rojo. Me pregunto si ella lo usará regularmente. De esta manera puedo evitar preguntas incómodas cada vez que Gremory o Annabelle se escabullan de nuevo_.

¡SLAP!

-¡Ay!

-¡Oye, cara extraña!- De la nada, regresando a ichijou en si mismo, Belle solo le dio una palmada en la nuca. No dolió mucho, pero el miedo fue el punto de ruptura.

-¿que es lo que pasa, Bell? ¿Y qué diablos es eso de "cara extraña"?- Dijo, masajeando el área afectada.

-Tú. Tú eres el que tiene la cara extraña-. Dijo con una sonrisa astuta, comiendo sus papas fritas mientras le miraba, sentándose a su lado.

- _¿Qué quiere decir ella con eso?_ -¿hay algo en mi cara?- Pregunto, alcanzando una servilleta en el otro lado y preparándolo para limpiar todo lo que estaba sobre el.

-Tu sonrisa, dragón rojo.

-¿Qué hay con eso?- Frunció el ceño.

¡CRACK!

-Dime, ¿alguna vez has sonreído así a alguien más?- se acerco a su mejilla con una sonrisa, chasqueando su dedo medio. ichijou Le dio una bofetada a esa mano agresiva, y estaba listo para decir algo cuando penso

- _no, no lo he hechoi. Huh, eso está bien. No es que nunca antes haya sonreído, pero ha pasado un tanto tiempo_.- Toco su cara, y de repente esa línea ascendente en sus labios desapareció.

-La verdad, he estado cerca de ti no hace mucho tiempo, pero todo lo que hiciste hasta ahora fue fruncir el ceño y gruñir a los demás

-De Verdad...?- Dio un sorbo nervioso a mi jugo, solo para darse cuenta de que no quedaba nada. Bell sonrió y le pasó una taza de coca-cola dietética. -No me di cuenta. ¿Eso realmente es un gran problema?

-No me importa. Pero como Ninja, tengo que vigilar mis alrededores. Gremory y ese zorro siempre están sonriendo cerca de ti

-Gremory es una idiota, está sonriendo todo el tiempo. Akabane ... Se está divirtiendo, burlándose de mí"

-Huh, bueno, tú sabes lo mejor, dragón rojo-. Y ella terminó su comida justo delante de sus ojos.

- _Huh, ¿y qué? Solo soy el dragón rojo para ellos, el mero recuerdo de un héroe legendario. Es diferente con Kamiyama: ella no sabe nada de esto, que soy el portaodr actual del [Boosted Gear]. Yo también sería diferente con un amigo de la infancia.-_ Miro hacia au brazo izquierdo, el guantelete del emperador dragón rojo, y sonrío.- _Sí, puedo hacer amigos y camaradas sin que ellos sepan sobre esto._

-Así que ... Será mejor que nos vayamos, entonces

-¿Hah ...? ¿a Dónde?

-¿No es obvio? ¡Vamos a entrenar!

* * *

 **parte 3**

les tomó quince minutos, pero finalmente estan ahí.

- _Recuerdo este lugar El antiguo edificio de la academia Kuoh, un abandonado cerca del lugar actual. Nunca quise venir porque la gente dice que está embrujada, pero ahora soy un demonio, ya no les temo a los demás. Verdaderamente, el hecho de que un vampiro-ninja-demonio esté conmigo me ayudó mucho, pero todavía no tengo miedo ... Por ahora. -_ ¿Hay alguna buena razón para que me traigas aquí, Bell?- Tosío de nuevo. se estoy acostumbrando a llamar a alguien por su nombre. Eso es bueno. Ella no dijo nada, continuó su viaje en el bosque. Eso le molestó un poco, pero. Suspiro y la seguió. Al final, se detuvieron en un terreno despejado, sin hierba ni árboles, solo un piso arenoso, lo suficientemente grande como para ser un campo de fútbol amateur. Ella se detuvo y se volvió hacia el.

-Tiempo de practica.- Ella dijo, cruzando sus brazos y levantando su pecho. -¡Todavía eres demasiado débil para llamarte a ti mismo el legado de Issei-sama! Entrenemos un poco, tú y yo. Ritmo, ritmo respiratorio, resistencia. Todo esto en un solo lugar, en este terreno sagrado donde el [club de investigación de lo oculto] , el legado de la lady Rias Gremory, una vez estuvo de pie!

\- _Oh, vamos¡ ¡Ustedes son los que me han estado llamando el legado de Issei-senpai! Pero, bueno, si quiero que la gente deje de atormentarme, será mejor que me vuelva más fuerte-_ Llamé al [guante aumentado] y se puse en una posición de batalla. -Bien, ¡terminemos esto rápidamente!

[DRAGON BOOSTER](AUMENTO DEL DRAGON)!

-¡[Técnica de invocación!:¡Albert!]- Cuando ichijou estaba listo para contrarrestar lo que sea que ella le arrojara, ella golpeó su palma en el piso, y una cortina de humo se levantó justo allí. siempre con un truco debajo de la manga, típico ninja. Cuando esa nube se desvaneció, al lado de Hellsing, había una extraña, verde, gigantesca concha de una tortuga, casi llegando a su cintura. Una cabeza asomó por un segundo, y luego se retrajo después. Hellsing sonrió, y golpeó la punta de la concha unas cuantas veces. -¡Jajaja! Este es mi familiar. Lo llamo Albert. Es amigo mío.

-Lo que sea.- se giro y miro en otra dirección, rascándose la mejilla con nerviosismo solo para casi romperlo debido a las garras del dragón brotando de sus dedos. -¿Ahora que?

-Bueno, Albert será el que te entrene. , solo tienes que esquivarlo y atacarlo tanto como puedas. Muy simple, ¿verdad?- Ella dijo, señalando al reptil gigante junto a ella. ichijou se acerco a él para echar un rápido vistazo y lo toco un par de veces. Este caparazón seguro es muy duro.

-¿Está realmente bien para mí aplastar a tu tortuga mascota? Quiero decir, no tendré protección animal en mi trasero, ¿verdad?- Le pregunto una vez más. Ella se rió de nuevo, y saltó al aire, aterrizando en una rama de un árbol cercano.

-¡Está bien! ¡Él puede soportar un gran daño! ¡Deberías preocuparte por ti en cambio!- Ella gritó a distancia.

- _Bueno, como sea, esto es solo un entrenamiento, así que supongo que puedo hacer un pequeño esfuerzo en esto_ -. Con despreocupación, pateo a la tortuga, la desaparecío de su vista, y simplemente rodó hacia un lado.-En serio, Anna, no puedo entender porque quieres que yo ...

¡CRASH!

-¡Yeouch!- Y antes de que pudiera completar su oración, sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza, haciéndole caer de cabeza. Cuando se levanté, un poco mareada por el ataque, vio ese caparazón verde junto enfrente de el, todavía girando.- Uf ... ¿Eso fue ... ese caparazón? ¿Qué demonios ~? -Una vez más, pateo esa cosa con todas sus fuerzas, y de nuevo, rodó hasta un árbol. Sin embargo, cuando lo golpeó, rebotó contra otro de una manera que podría ganar algo de altura por el impacto, ¡y luego volvió a elí! -¡Oh, no! ¡Tú no!

[¡AUMENTAR!](BOOST¡)

¡PUNCH!

Golpea a esa cosa en el lado derecho, y de nuevo golpeo y rebotó hacia el. Intenta golpearlo de nuevo, pero fue tan rápido que le golpeó directamente en el estómago. Lo bueno es que solo tuvo un batido, o de lo contrario vomitaria su almuerzo.

\- Ugh ~ ...

-¡Jajaja! ¡No está mal! ¡Te falta velocidad, pero tus reflejos no están tan mal, dragón rojo!- Ella dijo, saltando del árbol y caminando al lado del caparazón de la tortuga. -Créeme, esto es mucho más difícil de lo que parece. Mi Albert es una Tortuga Ninja. Tiene la velocidad y el reflejo de un ser humano, y también es un buen estratega. Por supuesto, su rango de memoria es mínimo, pero si no tienes cuidado, te morderá el culo como un lagarto

-Huh ...- se levanto de nuevo, recuperando el equilibrio y la respiración, y se estiro para otra sesión.- ¡Como si dejara que una tortuga se burle de mí!

[ BOOST!]

-Déjame preguntarte algo, Tsukino Ichijou-. por cortesía y curiosidad ichijou se detiene en el camino. Ella le llamo por su nombre. -Dijiste que los dragones y demonios pueden ser geniales, ¿verdad?

-Sí, recuerdo eso ... ¿Y?

CRACK

-¿Qué tipo de genial? imagina esto Eres el protagonista de una anime, y debido a esto, tienes que ser genial, pero ¿qué tipo de genial?- Ella le preguntó, rompiendo su dedo meñique. -Quiero decir, hay muchos arquetipos de lo genial. Tenemos a los perdedores geniales, los geniales geniales, los geniales aleatorios, los geniales rudos, los geniales tontos, los geniales asombrosos . Todo depende de cuánto pongas esfuerzo en un Por ejemplo, si se tratara de una novela ligera, Gremory sería una persona genial aleatoria, el tipo de personaje que es genial porque es impredecible, no se puede esperar algo de ella y, sin embargo, impresiona con lo mucho que puede hacer. en un segundo plano, esa zorra sería la genial coqueta, ella hace cosas simples y aburridas, sin embargo, ella todavía está bien haciendo exactamente eso. Finalmente, yo sería genial genial. por que Nací genial .

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Básicamente, Gremory encajaría mucho más en un manga shounen de acción cómica, ese zorro encajaría perfectamente en un manga deportivo, yo encajaría mejor en cualquier tipo de manga siempre que yo sea el rival o el antagonista del protagonista. El problema ahora eres tú, Tsukino Ichijou -. Ella lo señaló. -Si esto fuera una novela, ¿qué tipo de protagonista serías, y qué tipo de onda genial te queda más? ¿serias el aleatorio-genial, el increíble-genial, el perdedor-genial? Issei-sama era impredecible, pragmático y un total idiota por los ojos de los demás, convirtiéndolo en una trinidad de estos tropos. Ahora, eres tenso, cojo y pesimista, pero tienes potencial. Esto te hace ... Un tipo agridulce, el personaje que lucha no porque él quiera, sino porque lo necesita, independientemente de su lado.

-No lo entiendo-. _Realmente no lo hago Entonces, soy el tipo de héroe agridulce. Aquellos que generalmente tienen un pasado trágico y el destino que deben cumplir. Tengo poco sin lo primero._

-No es necesario. Los arquetipos de personajes son un fastidio, y generalmente conducen a una breve serialización. Para un género, eres el tipo desinteresado, el protagonista que no quiere hacer nada. No puedo decir que no sean populares, ya que tenemos series como ONI-ani y Maoyuu, pero. Dudo que el tuyo sea apropiada aquí .

-¡Oye, deja de categorizarme!

-No lo estoy haciendo, solo estoy intentando hacer que te des cuenta. La gente generalmente nace aquí para ser increíble y hacer cosas increíbles como protagonistas. pero tú, eres solo un humano normal que no quiere nada más que un silencioso día y una taza de té, mientras que otros están destruyendo mundos y obteniendo mujeres en el segundo capítulo de tal -. Se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca en su ropa. -Me pregunto si eres una especie de protagonista apropiado para una serie harén como esta. Sin pasado trágico, sin voluntad de luchar o historia de venganza, nada.

-¡Hey! ¡Para eso!

[BOOST]

ichijou corrió hacia la tortuga, ahora golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas y haciéndola destruir algunos árboles y rebotar en otraos. Debido a la distancia, podía ver desde donde venía, así que volvió a cargar y golpeo ese maldito caparazón nuevamente fuera de su vista.

-¿Estás diciendo que soy el tipo de persona inadecuada para una vida como esta? ¿Que no encajo aquí?

-No del todo. Si miras a tu alrededor, esos son tipos bastante comunes en este lugar, pero el camino y el ritmo con los que estás obteniendo tu harén y tus poderes son ... Frustrantes. Como sub-heroína, puedo decir que tu desarrollo es lento y casi discordante -. Ella se encogió de hombros, mientras ichijou esquivaba esa rápida coraza a un lado.

-¿Y qué? Por lo que a mí respecta, ¡no quiero un harén!

¡SMACK!

otro golpe en la parte posterior del cuello otra vez. Volvió a besar el suelo, y ese caparazón cayó a su lado, girando hacia Hellsing. Ella se rió entre dientes.

- _Entonces, aparentemente, no encajo en este universo. Eso es triste, incluso. Quiero decir, ella dijo que mi tipo de personalidad y genial no es raro aquí, pero mi ritmo es lento y frustrante. Asi que...-_ ¿A qué tipo de universo pertenezco, Hellsing?

-Demonios si lo sé. Serías el personaje de atrás de una serie de harén, el adorno o el amargo protagonista de un manga seinen. Aun así, generalmente no les importa el protagonista, están más interesados en el heroínas. ¿Por qué crees que hay tantos tipos de sustituciones así en los mangas ? A los espectadores no les importan, no se preocupan por ellos. Estás a salvo por ahora

-Oh, lo entiendo. Dado que esta es una serie de harén en tu cabeza, a las personas no les importo mientras haya chicas alrededor. Esta es la razón por la cual el género harén tiene tantos protagonistas cojos.

-Exactamente. Tanto que los OVA y los spin-offs suelen ser sobre las heroínas, sin importar la importancia que tengan

- _Entonces ... Así es como es, ¿verdad? simplemente soy una herramienta para que otros se imaginen a sí mismos. No importa cuánto intente seguir siendo único, no importa lo mucho que pienso por mi cuenta, a la gente le importará un bledo, solo se preocupará por las heroínas. Solo sacarán fanarts y harán figuras de las chicas, nunca del cojo protagonista idiota. Nunca usarán al protagonista cojo en fanfics, solo le cambiaran la historia o la personalidad o usaran a unpersonaje original para sustituirló, para luchar junto a sus heroínas favoritas. Supongo que este es el destino de un simple protagonista de un género de harén, supongo que este es mi destino ..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _¿Sabes qué? Estoy cansado de estas mierda..._

-estoy harto.

-¿Qué?

[BOOST!]

-¡Ya tuve suficiente de esto!- Grito mientras se ponía de pie corriendo y pateaba ese caparazón ¡lejos de el! -¿Y qué si soy el protagonista de un género de harén? ¿Y si soy el protagonista cojo? ¡Todavía soy un personaje! Merezco un poco de respeto, ¡maldita sea!

[¡AUMENTAR!](BOSST!)

-¿Quién dijo que un fanfic con el canon-protagonista no puede ser bueno? ¡Y quién diablos dijo que mi ritmo es lento!, me moveré y me volveré más fuerte por mi propio camino, maldita sea! -Patea ese caparazón antes de que pudiera golpearle en la cabeza otra vez. Rebotó, destruyó algunos árboles y regresó por más.

[BOOST!]

[BOOST!]

-¿Y qué pasa si soy cojo y poco interesante para un protagonista de una serie como esta? ¡Sólo mírame! Esta historia será una impresionante shounen con un protagonista impresionante y su amigos, y no una historia de harén con ese molesto chico con las heroínas!

[EXPLOSION!]

-¡Solo mírame! ¡Seré el centro de todo lo que gira por aquí! ¡MIRENME!

¡BOOOM!

Y justo delante de sus ojos, abrió un cráter justo en frente de el, ese caparazón de tortuga enterrado al menos a 5 pies del suelo.

[¡REINICIO!]

Anunció el guante, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue suspirar.

- _Huh ... Por todo eso, creo que sería solo el protagonista cojo y débil. Otros tienen pasados trágicos, linaje especial y súper poderes desde el principio, mientras que yo estoy atrapado aquí siendo salvado a diestra y siniestra._

-No está mal, dragón. Aunque, tus predecesores ya podían hacerlo mejor en este punto-. Hellsing dijo, deslizándose por el cráter hacia el, con las manos en los bolsillos. -Pero, oye, no es necesario que estés molesto. También eres un personaje secundario. Esto significa que las personas te prestarán atención.

-Supongo que sí. Sin embargo, aún respeto a senpai, y pensar que soy su sustituto me hace sentir mal. Apuesto a que fue el mejor protagonista de todo el universo.

-Él era ... Único, es la mejor forma de describirlos".

- _Único, ¿eh? No es de extrañar. Soy realmente aburrido.-_ Bueno, se convirtió en una leyenda. Está en otro nivel

-¡Sip! Pensar que él también era un humano normal que se dice solo poseía una gran estupidez y perversión junto con un terrible odio por la palabra limites

-Sí...

...

...

-¿Esperar? H-Hellsing ... ¿Acabas de decir ... Humano? Issei-senpai?- se volteéa hacia ella, y ella le miró con sorpresa.

-¡Oh! ¿No lo sabías? Issei-sama era un humano antes de despertar su [Boosted Gear]. Sin pasado trágico, sin linaje especial. Era solo un humano normal pervertido

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! Sé que no podría ser una criatura totalmente sobrenatural, ya que Gremory dijo que necesitas ser al menos una parte humana para tener un [arte sagrado], pero ... ¿Otra vez? Era un humano total. antes? No hay nada que valga la pena mencionar?

-bueno hay diferentes mitos y leyendas sobre su origen:

el budismo dice que era el nieto de el [buda pervertido](ero butsu) juzo hyodo un hombre que alcanzo la budeidad a través de la pureza de los deseos carnales, pero no hay registro de un ese buda en la lista de los maestros del budismo, ademas otra leyenda dice que lord issei obtuvo un "poder" al exponerse a las mismas condiciones en la que se exponen los que intentan alcanzar la iluminación pero en vez de abandonar sus deseos carnales el los persiguió con todas sus fuerzas, siguio el septimo camino, el camino exterior llendo en contra de las enseñanzas de buda y así alcanzo un estado espiritual inverso a la iluminación motivo por el cual cargo durante toda su vida "un karma que ni los dioses podían purificar", seria raro que el nieto de un buda fuera en contra de las enseñanzas del budismo

el sintoismo cuanta una leyenda sobre un hombre llamado gorou que era un "soldado regular" el cual hizo un pacto con la [diosa de los pechos](chichigami) en el que a cambio de la mitad de su alma y tiempo de vida permitiera que el hijo que estaba esperando su esposa estéril naciera sano y salvo, el pacto se hizo y gorou nombro a su hijo issei debido a que hizo su oración con "verdad ardiente", lo cual es ridículo, no existe ninguna [diosa de los pechos] en ninguna mitología, ademas como una mujer estéril va a concebir un hijo, otra historia dice que el era un dragón que accidentalmente nació en un cuerpo se dice que en sus tiempos unos humanos racistas secuestraron a la líder la de la [faccion yokai del oeste] yasaka-sama una kitsune con el rango de [yokai supremo] y que durante ese tiempo el se encontraba paseado por tokyo motivo por el cual se le confundió con el responsable de el secuestro pero después de resolver el malentendido y enterarse que yasaka-sama era un mujer de grandes pechos este decidió rescatarla a cambio de esta se convirtiera en su mujer pero durante el proceso de rescate se encariño con la hija de yasaka una joven niña llamada kunou por lo que después de salvar a yasaka en vez de pedirla a ella como mujer pidió a su joven hija, a lo que tanto madre como hija aceptaron, lo cual es aterrador si lo pinas ya que estamos hablando de un hombre mayor y una jovencita que aun no entraba en su adolescencia, aunque para los yokai es común escoger parejas que poseen cierta diferencia de edad

el hinduismo dice que el fue de los usuario de [artes sagradas] que fueron encontrados y entrenados por el [emperador celestial], indra y que obtuvo la [divinidad] al beber de la leche materna de las diosas una versión reducida del elixir de la inmortalidad el [amrita], lo cual es una incongruencia ya que lord issei fue alidado de los enemigos de sakra como son los asura, en especial el rey de lso asura mahabali, y el [dragón prision] y el dios dela destrucción shiva

los celtas se refieren a el como un dios de la verdad y la lujuria, aliado de el dios del mal balor y el [dragon maligno de los dragones malignos] crom cruah, pero si era un dios como nació con un [longinus] ademas los dioses no pueden ser reencarnados en demonios

el mito nórdico dice que el era un ser que nació cuando el fuego de [muspellheim] cayo en el [ginnungagap] el vació primordial y que era el rival destina del dios de la luz y la mañana vali odinson despues de que ambos tuvieran una discucion sobre que parte de las mujeres era mejor los pechos o los traseros y que combatio con el [dragon berserker del gran pecado] grendel al lado de una bestia demoníaca, tambien hay otras historias como la vez en la que el y el dios vali cancelaron el [ragnarok] se cuenta que lord issei levanto el [mijolnir] pese a no ser digno gracias a su gran fuerza brutay lo uso para sellar al dios maligno loki mietras su rival se encargo de el [lobo del ragnarok] fenrir y lo convirtio en su mascota, otra cuenta ue una vez cuadno el dios odin se encantraba en midgar bebiendo copas al lado del "cuervo delos sacrificios" lord issie lo dejo quedarse en su casa una necho y la mañana siguiente cuando se fue se descubrio que ensu ebriedad habia dejado atra a su [valkiria] guardaespaldas la cual se quedo atrapada en midgar, lord issei la dejo quedarse en su casa a cambio de que esta se convirtiera en la sierva d esu esposa ero u dia cuando dicha valkiria accidentalmente bebio de la hidromiel que le havia regalado el "cuarvo de los sacrificos" esta se embriago y en su ebriedad se acosto o fue tomada por lord issei convirtiendo en su concubina mas tarde uno de los hijos de odin vidar despues de hacerse con le trono de su padre intentaria recuperar a dicha valkiria para combertirla en su esposa y acampañado por el [rey dragón del fin] midgarsorms tambien conocido como el [dragón durmiente] jormungandr juntos pelearon con los isei siendo derrotados de forma aplastante, esta historia tiene el mismo problema que la anterior

el mito egipcio habla de el como un "ser prohibido" que nació de las pesadillas de los dioses y se enfrento al [dragón del eclipse] apofis, esta historia tambien tiene el mismo problema que la anterior

los dragones tienen varia versiones unos dicen que era el hermano pequeño del [real dios emperador dragón rojo](shinn naru sekiryuushinte) otros que era el esposo de la [diosa dragón](ryuujin) y algunos que era el hijo del [dragón del infinito] y [dragón del apocalipsis], las tres versiones son ilogicas, uno el [dragon verdadero] no tenia hermanos es mas se dice que el fue el primer dragón rojo y el que engendro al resto de dragones rojos, dos la [diosa dragon] es un ser sin genero y se dice que ella fue uno de los enemigos del mundo y tres si era un dragón puro como obtuvo un [longinus] ademas esos 2 dragones se odian entre si incluso mas que los [dragones celestiales]

los demonios se refieren a el como uno de "errores" del mundo un demonio reencarnado que se convirtió en [superdemonio] por la inestabilidad en lo demoníaco que dejo la muerte de el lucifer original, pero se supone que esa clase de mutaciones toman décadas o siglos para manifestarse y lord issei se dice que paso del nivel de un normal a la clase del dragón celestial en menos de un año

los caídos dicen que el fue la respuesta natural a su rival dicen y cito "ya el blanco es el hijo de los demonios el rojo debia convertirse en hijo de los dioses", peor queda la duda como un demonio se convierte en un dios y si los primeros son incompatibles con la divinidad es por eso que las [piezas malignas] no pueden reencarnar dioses

los ángeles se refieren el como un ser escogido por el dios bíblico para completar la [trinidad de los dragones], pero por que el dios cristiana elegiría a un dragón demonio en lugar de a un héroe humano por ejemplo

lord issei siempre dijo que el nació como un ser humano sin nada especial, salvo su idiotez, perversión, su [longinus] y una cierta compatilbilada con el poder draconiano que se dice que obtuvo gracias a lo muchos que se esforzaron sus padres en traerlo al mundo, lo que sea que eso signifique

No confundas a lord issei con su rival Lord Vali, el descendiente del lucifer originial, nieto de lilin, hijo sustituto del primer [gobernador general delos angeles caídos] y hijo adoptivo del dios odin borson, poseedor de la [Divina Divisora](alas de luz del emperador dragón blanco), el [real dios emperador dragón blanco](shinn naru haruryuushinkou), el [príncipe de la mañana](asa no ouji), el "emperador dragón blanco mas fuerte", el [emperador dragón del amanecer luminoso](myojouryuukou), la [existencia milagrosa](milagro demoníaco) y otros de eso nombres largo el sin fue esa clase se des con pasado trágico, linaje especial y todo se dice que la única forma que encontraron para describir su existencia fue llamarlo milagro que irónico ya que era hijo de un demonio.

- _Entonces ... Espera, espera! Issei-senpai, el mismo issei-senpai que tenía un harén de docenas, el anterior portador del [Booster Gear], el dragon que supero a los dioses y se convirtió en leyenda ... ¿Era un humano simple al principio?-_ No estás bromeando con mi cara, ¿verdad, Bell?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No tengo ninguna razón para esto. A decir verdad, Albert ya hizo el trabajo al aplastarte. Y tú también le pagaste bastante bien

- _Huh ... Eso está bien. Esto significa ... ¡Puedo ser como él! Sí. Si issei-senpai se convirtió en una leyenda a pesar de haber nacido humano, ¿por qué no yo-_ Eso impulsó su estima-Entonces ... Esto significa que puedo ser como él, ¿verdad?

-¿ igual que él? Meh, mejor se tu mismo. haz las coas a tu estilo estoy segura que podrás.

Ella le dio un pulgar hacia arriba.

-Esto es genial, ¡esto es realmente genial! ¡Ahora tengo otra razón nueva para admirar a senpai!

* * *

 **parte 4**

-Estoy en casa.

-Buenas noches, Ichijou- dijo Satsuki saludando de regreso, agitando una pequeña cuchara al lado de un caldero de sopa. Es casi la hora de la cena, y paso un tiempo con Hellsing entrenando. Aunque su fortaleza física aún no es la deseada, al menos tiene más control sobre su respiración y cardio, sin mencionar que ahora puedo mantener el estado [explosión] por más de solo unos cuantos segundos como, pero aun no pude sostener muchos [aumentos], annabelle dijo que sus capacidades básicas son las de un demonio de clase baja, reforzadas por el poder de la pieza de [reina] si pero de clase baja al fin y al cabo, con varios [aumentos] puede superar este nivel y con el [explosión] pude legar al lime de los clase media pero de ahí a igualar a un clase alta aun falta. Verdaderamente, se desmayo en medio del entrenamiento cuando el [longinus] anunció [¡RAFAGA!] , Pero aparte de eso, los moretones y los nudillos doloridos, están bien. -Hoy comeremos sopa de verduras. Shion todavía está en su club , pero Minatsu y Futaba están con tu amiga. Ve a bañarte mientras termino la comida. No tardes demasiado

-Está bien, hermana

-Oye, ¿qué pasa? Yo también voy a entrar-. , por alguna razón, a pesar de la brecha ridícula entre ese momento y ahora, Hellsing vendrá a cenar también. Satsuki quedó sin aliento al ver a otra niña en casa. -que tal, hermana tsukino. Mi nombre es Annabelle Hellsing, ¡y soy compañera de clase de tu hermano!

-Ichijou ~ ...!

-¡Oh, mira! ¡Estoy sucio como el infierno! ¡Estaré en el baño si necesitas algo! Bell, si necesitas algo también, ¡pregúntale a Akabane! ¡Adiós!- Y antes de que ella pudiera atacar, corrió al baño, recogiendo su toalla y algunas cosas personales en el camino. Tenía tanta prisa que se olvidé de tocar, y luego ...-¡Uf, estoy salvado!

-¡Oh, Ichijou-kun!

-¿Grem-? ¡Ah! ¡Fanservice!- Y aquí esta, frente a la espalda de Gremory completamente desnuda, que está sentada en un pequeño taburete de plástico, lavándose el cuerpo con ... ¿su esponja?- _¡Espera espera! ¡Cálmese! No grites, Grita, y vendrán aquí solo para malentender las cosas y golpearme hasta la médula. Solo relájate, date la vuelta y discúlpate._ -Yo ... Uh ... lo siento. Debería haber golpeado

-Nah, no te preocupes, no me importa estar desnudo frente a mis sirvientes-

-. _Oh si. Ya hemos dormido desnudos. Ha perdido un poco su novedad desde entonces. Sin embargo, su desnudez ahora me hace sentir incómodo. Dios, qué día._

-Dime, ¿puedes lavarme la espalda?

-...

-porfi ~? Voy a olvidar lo que sucedió esta mañana y darte un beso de gracias ~!

- _Respiración profunda, Ichijou. No puedes ver los senos si están del otro lado. Además, realmente quiero ese perdón-_. Así que saco otro taburete de plástico rosa, se sento y recogió la esponja llena de jabón y espuma. Echo un rápido vistazo a su espalda, solo para notar la pared de cabello rojo frente a el.

-¿Podrías lavarme el pelo también? A veces es una molestia hacerlo yo mismo-. Y ahora ella le pasó la botella de champú. Suspiro, recogiéndolo, vertiendo un poco de la loción en sus manos y ahora pasando por sus mechones carmesí. Son sorprendentemente suaves y suaves, como si estuviera pasando los dedos por seda de alta calidad. le restregó un poco la cabeza y continué girándose y lavo su cabello con todo el cuidado que tiene. No se sorprenda, solía hacer esto todo el tiempo cuando solía bañarme con mis hermanas, y dado que este cabello es impecable, es mucho más fácil. Termino poco después y luego tomo la pequeña ducha para lavar la espuma. -Brrr ... Hace frío.

-Lo siento, pero el agua debe estar templada para no dañar el cabello. No quieres puntas dobles, ¿verdad?- Dijo, finalmente alcanzando la temperatura normal y lavando el champú restante. Gremory luego se rió entre dientes.

-Heheh ... ¡Ichijou-kun sí sabe algo sobre las mujeres!

-¡Cállate! ¡Vivo con cinco mujeres! Si no aprendiera, entonces me hubiera vuelto loco hace tiempo-. Tiro de su pelo en una sola trenza y lo aparto de su espalda, recogió una esponja y la lavo por detrás. Por alguna razón también, ella tiene algunas cicatrices aquí y allá en su espalda. Eso realmente le hace sentir triste. -Oye, Gremory, esas cicatrices ...

-Ah. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Ichijou-kun-. Ella dijo, riendo un poco después de que toco una de esas en su espalda. -Esos son solo accidentes de entrenamiento. Sucede., tal vez sea un demonio de clase alta y halla nacido con gran poder y talento pero si no me esfuerzo y doy lo mejor de mi jams lograre su objetivo así que por eso entreno y a veces esto pasa

-...- _Entonces Gremory tiene esos, ¿eh? Ni siquiera podía imaginar. Ella está dando lo mejor de ella también._ -Dime, Gremory ... ¿Qué tipo de protagonista soy?

-¿Eh ...?

-Nada, nada. Estaba pensando en voz alta. Olvida lo que dije.

- _Sí, no hay necesidad de arrastrarla a esto. Quiero decir, sería malo para ella saber que no soy el tipo adecuado de protagonista de una serie de harén. Ella ve a Issei-senpai en mí y quiere que yo sea como él, así que es mejor no aplastar sus expectativas._

-Huh ~ ... Ichijou-kun ... ¿No estás siendo un poco agresivo?

- _Por otro lado, según Anna, Senpai era un ser humano completo antes de despertar el [Boosted Gear], y esto me hace feliz. ¡Solo imagina que lo que él podía hacer yo lo que podría hacer también me hace muy feliz!_

-Ichijou-kun, también estás siendo un poco ...

¡FAP!

-¡Kyah!

- _Pero nuevamente, me pregunto qué tipo de motivación tenía para continuar incluso con todas esas cosas a su alrededor. ¿La gente lo podía ver a el a pasar su estado de [emperador Dragón Rojo] y verlo como un amigo? Gremory dijo que tenía un harén, pero también dijo que era un tipo agradable y que los dragones atraen a la gente. ¿No es paradójico?_

¡FAP!

¡FAP!

-H-Hey ... ¡Ichijo-Kyah! ¡Ichijou-kun ~!

- _¡Lady Rias la [princesa de la perdición](saiko zettai hakai no kogou) una demonio de clase suprema hermana de el anterior lucifer y alguien con el poder para superar a los reyes demonios originales, lady asia la [santa princesa dragón] una monja que era hija adoptiva de el [rey dragón dorado] fafnir el [monarca dorado dragón](kinryuu no kunshu),lady Akeno la hija de el "rayo de dios" baraqiel el angel caido llamdo el [relampago que cayo del cielo](raida no sora) y una sacerdotisa de un clan onmyouji, lady shirone y lady kuroka las [gatas infernales] las 2 ultimas del clan [nekoshou] , lady xenovia un a antigua exorcista llamada al [princesa de la decapitación](danto no hime) una [espadachín sagrada] conocida como la [violencia que dios aprobó](kami ga shounin shita bouryoko), lady irina el [as] de san miguel arcángel!, lady kunou la líder de la [facción yokai del oeste], lady rossweise una valquiria que sirvió a los dioses nórdicos, lady le fay la hechicera del la leyenda arturica, lady elmenhilde un vampiresa de la [facción carmilla], lady ravel una demonio de clase alta conocida como la [princesa fenix dela supremacía](haken no hime fenikusu), lady san gabriel arcangel uno de los [grandes serafines](daiokitenshi) lady benia una [parca](shinigami), lady serafall la antigua [reina demonio] leviatan y lady fisu y lady risu 2 hermanas dragones de gran poder , esas fueron algunas de las mujeres de las que gremory me hablo y me dijo que estaban en el haren de senpai ¡¿Cómo diablos es eso posible ?! ¿Era él el tipo de protagonista que hace que las mujeres graviten a su alrededor? ¡¿Estaba sentado allí mientras el sexo opuesto aterrizaba en su regazo diariamente ?!_

-A-Alto ~ ... Ichijou-kyun ~ ... ¡Esos son mis puntos débiles ...!

PINCH!

-waaaaah ~ ...!

 _-Ah! ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando ?! ¡¿Desde cuando quiero un harén ?! No lo quiero, ¡maldita sea! ¡Muchas series pueden ser buenas y populares sin harem! No lo necesito, no lo necesito, ¡no lo necesito para nada!_

MAXIMO PAF SOBRECARGA!

-Hyaaaah ~!

-¿Huh?

KO! ¡GREMORY PIERDE!

Y justo ahora se dio cuenta: sus manos simplemente se deslizaron hasta el pecho de Gremory y ahora estában tirándola con todo lo que tiene, mientras su cara está pegada a la parte posterior de su cuello.

- _Oh no. He estado tan absorto en mis propios pensamientos que creo que acabo de agredir a Gremory sin piedad._ \- Tan rápido como pudo, salto lejos de ella, y luego ella se derrumbó en el suelo, completamente roja y respirando profunda y profundamente.- Oh, mierda... Ah, ah! ¡Lo siento, Gremory!- Dijo, lavando parte de la espuma en su cara y sus manos y recogiendo una toalla para envolverla.

-¡Eso fue asombroso!- Pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, se levantó del suelo y mirándole con ojos estrellados. Por su tono también, ese 'impresionante' se nota que es bastante inocente. -Así que este es el legendario 'manoseo' del Dragón rojo. ¡Es más intenso de lo que podría imaginar! ¡Realmente estás en camino de ser como Issei-sama, Ichijou-kun!

-R-Realmente? Huh, gracias, supongo. -Giro su cabeza hacia un lado para evitar mirar su figura desnuda, se rasco la mejilla con un dedo.

-¡Ahora, debemos continuar nuestra sesión íntima para ver si eres lo suficientemente capaz!- Cogió un pequeño balde de plástico y se lavó toda la espuma y el jabón de su cuerpo, abriendo sus brazos. -¡Ahora, vamos, Tsukino Ichijou! ¡Muéstrame el camino del hombre y tócame todo el camino hasta mi ...!"

-Estás limpio, ¿verdad, Gremory? ¡Tanto, y gracias por la comida!- Y antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, la empujo ligeramente con su pie y la dejo deslizarse todo el camino hasta la salida, cerro la puerta poco después y la mantuve quieta con su espalda.

-Uff ... Qué día. Fue un día interesante.- Miro nuevamente a su brazo izquierdo y suspiré, y al final, sonrió. Mirando el espejo, solo podía preguntarse qué extraña sonrisa hay en su rostro. Frunció el ceño, y de repente la sensación de alivio llenó su corazón. su expresión predeterminada, típica de un tipo de protagonista agridulce ...

-Todavía me pregunto si puedo ser como senpai ...

* * *

 **y aquí termina otro capitulo de legado renacido, como dije antes en este mundo los personajes solo tienen el conocimiento de la historia y com todos sabrán siempre habrá mas de una sola versión dela historia, en este capitulo annabelle contó lo que se creen en varia facciones que es el origen de issie así como algunas leyendas que se tienen sobre hechos del canon, también se hablo de lo que se conoce o se creo sobre las chicas d** **el harem de issei y toda esa información pasa por el cerebro de nuestro protagonista, ichijou en un principio pensó en issei como cualquiera de los issei de los diferentes fanfic de esta pagina, un ser especial de gran talento y poder, con pasado trágico linaje especial ETC,ECT, pero al fian descubre que no es así que su amado senpai en su principio solo era un humano normal, ahora seguro se preguntan cual es la verdad detrás de el origen de isei en este fic, bueno par empezar este origen no es muy diferente al cano de hecho se trata en realidad de mi idea de sobre como es el origen de issie en el cano mi interpretación de los hechos de las novelas,**

 **para mi issei en este fic y en el canon es un humano normal, proviene de una familia de gente que es pervertida por naturaleza, su linaje normal lo hace un ser de cero potencial y talento, no obstante se sabe que el posee una enorme compatibilidad con el poder draconiano supero incluso a la de vali, yo creo y digo en este fic que el origen de esa compatibilidad es el resultado del enorme esfuerzo que sus padres pusieron en su nacimiento, si lo dragones son poder viviente entonces la concentración de poder en issie debió haber hecho de el de alguna forma un dragón en el cuerpo de un humano, issei nació con la [boosted gear] pudo haber sido por 2 razones si al [boosted gear] requiere ciertas condiciones entonces es posible que dichas condiciones las allá cumplido issei de lo contrario debió haber sido una elección del destino no diré del azar por que como dijo un científico "Dios no juega a los dados con el universo" , debido a esta conexión con lo sobrenatural y provenir de un linaje de pervertidos issie desarrollo la [bendición de los pechos](poder delos pechos), pero ni su compatibilidad con el poder draconiano, ni su [longinus] o incluso la [bendición delos pechos] son la razón que lo volvió tan poderoso sino su naturaleza, el es un "ser prohibido" algo ilogico en este mundo un ser mortal que sin talento o potencial es capaz de fortalecerle y obtener grandes poderes que resultan imposibles de entender y fabricar milagros todo eso en un corto periodo de tiempo, en mi opinio issei en el cano es un ser aun mas anormal que vali o kanzaki , si ophis es la "nada del infinito", gran rojo es la "ilusion de los sueños", vali lo "imposible del milagro" entonces issei es "la verdad delo prohibido"**

* * *

bien como esta vez nadie dejo rewies esta parte quedara vacía, eso me hace sentir algo triste saben me mate de hambre para escribir este capitulo, no es enserio literalmente no almorze para escribir este capitulo

* * *

 **conceptos**

[忍法:口寄せの術,ninpo:kuchiyose no jutsu] traducido como[arte ninja: técnica de invocación] es un hechizo de l magia de los ninjas basado en los círculos mágicos de transportación y los dimensiones de bolsillo personales mediante el cual son capaces de teletransportar objetos o entidades con los que posea una conexión mágica y se encuentre , también existe una variación invertida en la cual en vez de traer cosas hacia ellos, ellos van hacia las cosas

[sacred zone](聖人の土地, seijin no toshi) traducido [campo sagrado](tierras del santo)es un hechizo sagrado en el que el usuario enfoca su poder mágico/sagrado en objeto sagrado para así generar un campo de poder sagrado a su alrededor, esta técnica es tanto defensiva como ofensiva, defensiva al crear una barrera que protege a su usuario de ataques físicos y mágicos y ofensiva ya que su activación genera una onda de choque que envía volando todo a su alrededor y a su vez bendice temporalmente la zona aledaña haciéndola dañina para los seres relacionados con la oscuridad

 **personajes**

 **satsuki** **tsukino** (月野五月,tsukino satsuki)

 **raza** :humana

 **cabello** : castaño brillante

 **ojos** : gris

 **alias** : gou-nee

 **familia**

hajime tsukino

madre sin nombre

kyou tsukino(madrastra)

shion tsukino(medio hermana)

minatsu tsukino(medio hermana)

futaba tsukino(medio hermana)

ichijou tsukino(medio hermano)

 **apariencia** : Satsuki es una hermosa joven de unos veinte años con el pelo color castaño que generalmente tiene una coleta alta, piel clara, ojos grises y una estructura madura y alta. Según Kyou, Satsuki probablemente heredó principalmente su apariencia de su padre Hajime. Al ser doctora en los cosméticos y en el hospital de Kuoh, por lo general parece tener una tableta de laboratorio antes de irse a la casa, y la otra le gusta la ropa oscura. Ella también parece ser una dama alta que ella es mas alta que todos sus hermanos

 **personalidad** : La alcalde de los hermanos Tsukino, Satsuki parece ser la más madura y responsable de los cinco, con la posible y próxima excepción de su Ichijou más joven. Ella es realista, paciente y hogareña, pero también muestra un lado más pasivo-agrausivo y violento debido a su mentalidad no absurda, que se muestra cuando despreocupadamente codo a Shion por una broma y supera al resto de ellos en la base regular. Al igual que las otras hermanas, tiene el hábito de intimidar a Ichijou para "ponerlo nervioso", y a pesar de esto, lo ama profundamente y lo preocupa por él. Al ser el mayor del grupo, ella también parece liderar a la familia cuando ella o los padres están fuera. Al igual que Ichijou, Satsuki parece tener una facilidad para atraer a las personas del sexo opuesto, ya que afirma que tuvo varios años y la costumbre desagradable de romper con ellos. Además, según Ichijou, ella es la única otra hermana que puede cocinar y usar, habilidades de las que aprendió.

 **historia** : Satsuki es la hija mayor y primera de Hajime Tsukino y una mujer sin nombre. Nacida de su primer matrimonio, Satsuki nunca conoció su verdadera madre después de dejarla en Hajime por engañarla, y el amante también lo dejó con su propia hija que tenía con él, que se convirtió en Shion. Después de otro matrimonio fallido y otro medio hermana, Minatsu, Hajime finalmente se conformará con Kyou y tendrá con ella en Futaba e Ichijou. Siendo la hija mayor, Satsuki cuidaría y disciplinaría a sus hermanos menores, y, después de descubrir sobre cierto " **incidente** " , ordenó a los demás que comenzaran a asustar a ichijou para respetara a las mujeres, para que no terminara como su padre y haciendo sufrir a los demás como el lo hizo.

 **curiosidades**

-Las apariencia de Satsuki están basadas en el personaje Chisa Yukizome de la serie DanganRonpa.

-Al igual que otros hermanos, ella lleva el nombre de un número. En su caso, su nombre tiene literalmente el ideograma para el número cinco ("五"; Gou); siendo el hermano mayor de cinco años, su nombre completo significa el mes de mayo, y también se puede leer como "52".

-Además, al igual que el resto de los Tsukino, el nombre de Satsuki está relacionado con una planta. En su caso, debe su nombre a la Satsuki Azalea, que solo florece durante mayo.

-El nombre de Satsuki es un juego de palabras con "Tsuki No Satsu" (月 の), que se puede leer como "Folleto de Luna"

-Satsuki es la única hermana que llama a los miembros del harén de Ichijou por sus apodos.

sobre las hermanas de ichijou en general

-Satsuki es la más vieja, responsable y estricta debido a su posición como la hermana mayor. Se convirtió en médica para tratar mejor con sus hermanos y romperlos sin paralizarlos. Exigente y bastante aterrador, pero ella es la más razonable de las cinco. El mejor luchador de los hermanos. Le enseñé a Ichijou a cocinar, coser, hacer las tareas del hogar y cómo tratar a una dama. A ella le gusta golpearlo en la cara.

-Shion es la media hermana bastarda de Satsuki desde que nació al mismo tiempo. Parece agradable y serena, pero en realidad es bastante amarga, sarcástica y malvada, se vende con hombres solo para romper sus corazones porque la hija está dividida entre culpable y odio por su padre Hajime. Estudiante universitario y miembro de un club anfitrión solo para ganar dinero. Enseñó a Ichijou humildad y buenos modales ya que cada palabra incorrecta con ella causa severas consecuencias y castigo, pero también su manera con las palabras y las tonterías. A ella le gusta destrabar sus articulaciones.

-Minatsu es la tercera hermana que es hija de una actriz canadiense. Todas sus actuaciones dramáticas y exageradas esconden la inseguridad extrema por la hija del medio y nunca tienen la autoridad de que tienen sus hermanas mayores o el brillo "lindo" que sus hermanos menores toman. Estudiante universitario de 98cm de busto convirtiéndola en una H-cup. La hermana Ichijou "ama" más. Le enseñó cómo actuará y comportará y varios trucos, así como ejemplos de arte oscuras, además de enseñarle a bailar, cantar y actuar, y otras piezas de arte oscuras. A ella le gusta darle movimientos delucha libre como castigo.

-Futaba es la hija menor, pero la tercera mejor luchadora, que se impuso como una aspirante a gamberra porque no quiere ser una carga para sus hermanas para proteger y guiar. La hermana de pura sangre de Ichijou, su relación es la más amarga. Ella es una estudiante de primer año de la universidad que holgazanea en casa. Enseñan a Ichijou cómo dar un puñetazo y algunas buenas opciones para sobrevivir y luchar, también es la razón por la que Ichijou odia los ciempiés debido a su hábito de poner uno dentro de su oreja. A ella le gusta ensuciarlo con una buena pelea.

como dato curiosos pese a ser solo humanas normales son capaces de contener, pelear y lastimar a ichijo, berolina y yoko pese a la condición de estos 3 como seres sobrenaturales, aunque ahí que aclara que ninguno de los 3 jamas intentaría usar su verdadera fuerza para dañarlas


	6. puedes llamarme tía kyou

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido este capitulo tal vez parezca para algunos relleno pero como dije antes aquí nada es relleno, ademas aquí aparecerá uno de los personajes que mas deseaba presentar, así que disfruten, la llegada de mama kyou**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=dialogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **renacimiento 1: ¡puedes llamarme tía kyou!**

 _No hace falta decir que soy una madre terrible. Amo a cada uno de los hijos de Hajime, sean de donde sean, vengan de mí o no, y si les hago daño es un boleto de ida al infierno para mí, pero no puedo evitar la sensación de que estar ausente durante más tiempo tendrá un costo en ellos, especialmente mi niño pequeño. Ichijou siempre ha estado rodeado de mujeres, y por el trabajo, Hajime está demasiado ocupado siendo el hombre de negocios ocupado que es. Y no puedo simplemente ignorar cuando él quiere un segunda luna de miel conmigo. Ese hombre está tratando de esconderse y olvidar sus problemas comportándose como un adolescente. Ese pobre esposo mío_

esos eran los pensamientos de kyou tsukino tras regresar a su querido hogar, Hajime esta viajando al extranjero para compensar sus costosas vacaciones, esta vez ella no llamo para avisar que volvia. Después de todo, la visita sorpresa y el regreso de mamá siempre son bienvenidos por los cálidos brazos de sus queridos hijos, especialmente el pequeño, sarcástico y frágil Ichijou. Satsuki, Shion, Minatsu. Ninguno de ellos son sus hijos, sin embargo, los ama profundamente. Y a veces se pregunta si devolverán ese sentimiento a pesar de que es su madrastra . Por no hablar de esa alborotadora que es su hija Futaba. -Bueno, ella todavía va a la escuela, es algo dado, supongo ...

kyou tsukino era una mujer madura en sus cuarenta, esbelta con cabello castaño oscuro corto y ojos verdes y ahora. Esta abriendo la puerta, listo para sorprender a sus hijos y hacer una deliciosa comida con los más viejos ...

-¡He dicho y volveré a decir, Yoko-chan! ¡No puedes usar granadas en mis personajes! ¡Estás enviando ataques de spam!

-Ah, bueno, si los productores no quieren que los jugadores los envíen spam, ¿por qué están ahí para empezar?

-¡A la mierda este juego! ¡Maricón mierda!

-¿No crees que las ranas y los ramens son una buena toma para la sopa? ¡Créeme, conocimiento ninja! ¡Sin mencionar algunas pieles de serpiente y verrugas de sapo ...!

-¡Hellsing-san! ¡Esto es altamente inapropiado!

Y en lugar de una cálida bienvenida, recibió un caos de una ola de información. Dos chicas que nunca conoció están peleando y hablando con sus hijas sobre videojuegos y cocina, y ninguno de los lados parece estar en el mismo nivel. Esto es un desastre.

- _Ni siquiera sé qué hacer. Vivir y amar a cinco niños desde su nacimiento es fácil; tratar con estos recién llegados va a ser difícil ..._

Antes de que pudieran verla, voltea con la intención de cerrar la puerta y dejar que Satsuki explicara toda la situación antes de entrar.

- _Ella siempre ha sido la hermana mayor responsable, por supuesto que haría exactamente eso por su pobre madre_

Pero cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, esa pequeña niña rubia con un extraño parche apareció desde el marco del corredor sin puerta con una expresión estoica y parpadeó dos veces.

-Oh, hola madre que se parece a Moritaka Chisato-.

- _De acuerdo, esto va más allá de la adulación . No soy tan bonita, ¿verdad?-_ Antes de que pudiera decir al menos un 'gracias', ella se acercó y lw abrazó. - _Wow ... Esto es incómodo. Pensé, ya que soy adulto, tendría la respuesta correcta para esta situación. Sin embargo, yo no_.- Y ahora, yoko la esta olfateando.

-Huuh ~ ... Sí, este mismo aroma. Definitivamente eres la madre de mi querida "esposa"

-H-Hah ~?- _espera Primero, ella me llama una súper modelo, ahora ella dice que soy la madre de su ... ¿"Esposa"?_ -fueron los pensamientos de kyou ante la situación en la que se encontraba-Disculpe, señorita...?

-Akabane Yoko es mi nombre. Pero puedes llamarme 'Yoko', querida madre

-e-Está bien, supongo. mi nombre es Tsukino Kyou. Puedes llamarme tía kyou(kyou-oba-san).

-Tsukino Kyou ..." Dijo, liberándome de su abrazo y de enfrentarme. Ella frunció el ceño poco después. "Tsukino Kyou ... la serpiente demonio (Tsuchinoko).

¡BAM! BAM! BAM!

-¡por que!¡Siempre! ¡Este! ¡maldito! ¡Nombre!- Golpeo su propia cabeza contra la pared más cercana, tratando de calmarse después de eso. Por supuesto, siempre es así. 'Tsukino Kyou' se parece mucho a 'demonio serpiente'(tsuchinoko)! Este es uno de los únicos inconvenientes en casarse con ese hombre. No es la primera vez, ¡y no será la última!

-¡Oh Madre!

-Oi, es madre, ¡todos!

-Oye, vieja bruja. Bienvenida de regreso

-¡Hola, Romi-Park, como mamá!

-Oye, chicas, estoy loco ...-. le llevó un tiempo, pero su cerebro finalmente cargó la nueva información: había otra voz desconocida entre Satsuki, Minatsu y Futaba, que le halagaba con este absurdo cumplido. ¡Ahí está ella! ¡una niña pequeña con el pelo desordenado verde! ¿Qué está pasando? -¿Quién eres, señorita?

-Oh, correcto. Lo siento-. Y soltó una risita, chasqueando los dedos con el pulgar. -Mi nombre es Annabelle Hellsing. Mis amigos y los padres de mis amigos me llaman Bell. Encantado de conocerte, mamá Tsukino

-Sí ~ ... Encantado de conocerte, Bell-san. Mi nombre es Tsukino Kyou. Por favor, puedes llamarme tía kyou.

-Tsukino ... ¿Kyou ...?- Se detuvo en mitad del camino para pensar, y luego su rostro palideció. -Yamata no Orochi!

-¿De dónde sacaste eso ?!- Dijo, rascándose la cabeza e intentando sacar todas sus fuerzas para contenerme y no golpear a esa chica en la cara. - _Sí, tal vez los psicólogos tienen razón, los genes violentos de Ichijou y Futaba vinieron de mí-_. Suspiro y se recompuse. -Lo siento. Pero ese no es el caso

-Lo sé. Solo estaba bromeando, mami-. Ella dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, los colores volviendo a su rostro. kyou ñlego a su cabeza y le dio una palmada.

-Llámame 'tía kyou', Annie.

-Oye, acaríciame también, querida madre-. Y el rubio entró en su zona de afecto e hizo una reverencia a ella.- _No sé qué pasa con esas chicas, pero creo que están bien por ahora_.- Llego a su cabeza y la acaricio también.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero, por favor, llámame tía kyou, Yoko-chan-. Y cuando las dos chicas se sintieron satisfechas (se escucho a Yoko-chan ronroneando), volvió su atención a sus verdaderas hijas ... Oh, Olvido. Bueno, mamá es mamá. Después de un rápido 'hola' a las chicas de la sala de estar que jugaban videojuegos, busco a la más antigua, Satsuki, y le saludo al ver el gran cuenco de sopa en el horno. -Oye, Go-chan. Sopa, eh"

-Sí, mamá. O si no, las verduras se pudrirían. Sin mencionar, creo que hemos comido demasiada carne. Esto o Futaba finalmente está saliendo de sus orígenes.

-¡Que te jodan, vete a la mierda¡, chica de mamá!

-¡Oye, Futaba! ¡cuida ese lenguaje!

-Lo siento ... lo que sea ...- Y ahora ella se hundió en su asiento en el sofá.

-Oh, mi hijita adorablemente estúpida, cuánto te amo.- Le sonrió y ella se sonrojó aún más. Ella no la odia, y viceversa, solo tienen una ... Relación complicada. Volvio a la más vieja y le dijo en un susurro.

-Oye, . ¿Quiénes son exactamente esos dos extraños? No son tus hermanos perdidos, ¿verdad?- Satsuki luego se gira hacia ella y le mira tranquilamente.- Meh, nunca se sabe, ¿verdad?

-Esos son ... los amigos de Ichijou-. kyou frunció el ceño un poco ante eso.- _¿Sólo las niñas? ¿Sólo las niñas? A decir verdad, esperaba algunos chicos. Después de todo. Vivió toda su vida con mujeres, su padre en el extranjero en el trabajo o yendo de vacaciones conmigo. Qué curioso ...Además, creo que me estoy perdiendo al único chico por aquí. Shion probablemente todavía está en su trabajo en el club , pero no veo al pequeño Ichijou cerca. Espero que esté bien. Él ha sido siempre el frágil y el temperamental también._

-¡tsukino-san! ¿Tienes algo de ropa para que me ponga ...? ¡Oh!

-¿Eh ...?

-...

-...

-Bueno, buenas noches, madre que probablemente sea Julia Roberts disfrazada.

- _¡Hay un extraño desnudo en mi casa! ¿Por qué hay un extraño desnudo en mi casa? ¡¿Y qué demonios les pasa a esas chicas y sus estupendos cumplidos ?! ¡Ella también está mojada! ¡Ella se resfriará!-_ tan rápido como es posible, kyou se quita chaqueta y cubrió a berolina con ella.- _Ese piso mojado va a ser un problema más adelante, pero no por ahora. Tengo otros tres para tratar primero. Una greenette, una rubia y una pelirroja._

-Uh ... ¿Y tú? ¿Quién se supone que eres?- le pregunto a ella. Ella dejó de jugar con su cabello y luego sonrió, inclinándose poco después.

-Oh, . Quiero decir, ¡hola madre! ¡Mi nombre es Berolina Gremory! ¡Soy el [rey] de tu hijo!

- _Oh, entonces Ichijou está en esas cosas, ¿eh? Rizado. No puedo decir nada por mi cuenta, pero esta chica parece demasiado inocente para asumir ese papel. Oh, adolescentes_.- Ella cortésmente se inclinó de nuevo.

-Encantado de conocerte en tu amistad.

-Qué...?

-Encantada de conocerte.

- _Oh, mierda. Soy un adulto y, sin embargo, algunas de esas palabras complicadas se meten en la cabeza. Debo decir que su japonés es perfecto. Y ella es linda también Sea quien sea, Ichijou tiene un buen ojo para las mujeres. Recuerdo que una compañia llamada Gremory, pero probablemente sea solo una coincidencia._ -penso la madre tsukino-Encantado de conocerte también. Como probablemente ya habrás adivinado, soy la madre de esos alborotadores. Llámame 'tía Kyou', .

-Kyou ... Ichijou ... Tsukino ... Kyou ... Tsukino Kyou ... ¡Jörmungandr!

¡ZAS!

-¡Ya basta de estos malditos nombres!

-¡Weeeeh! ¿A todos en esta casa les gusta pegarme?- le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de eso. Acaba de golpear a una chica en la cabeza.

- _Oh mierda. No hay excusa para esto. Espero que ella no me odie después de eso. A quién estoy engañando. Tendré suerte si ella no presenta cargos contra mí.-_ Por remordimiento y piedad, trato de poner una mano por su cabeza y acariciarla un poco.-Lo siento, Rina-chan. ¡Todavía no estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen nada y esos apodos son tan-...!

¡ZOOM!

-Qué...?

-¡Hyah!- Y antes de que pudiera acariciar su cabello, ella simplemente se alejó de su alcance. Ella parpadeó un par de veces y luego apretó su agarre en la chaqueta, sonrojándose un poco y riéndose. -L-Lo siento, madre, pero no me gusta que la gente juegue con mi cabello. Créeme, puedo volverme bastante violento

-Uhh ~ ... Está bien. Pero lo siento, Rina-chan. Te lo compensaré algún día-. _Violento, juguetón y simplemente lindo. Sin mencionar esas otras dos chicas. Ichijou es un hombre muy afortunado o simplemente una bomba temporizadora andante. ¿Está tratando de ser como su padre? Espero que no. No funcionó en Hajime, no funcionará en él._

-¡Atchoo!- Típico. Ni un momento y ella está a punto de resfriarse. Rina-chan olisqueó y se rascó la pequeña nariz, probablemente temblando en esa chaqueta que tenía . kyou asentio con la cabeza a Satsuki y tomé los hombros de Gremory, llevándola arriba.

-Vamos, Rina-chan. Creo que Ichijou tiene algo de ropa extra. También puedes usar la mía-. Echo un rápido vistazo a su propio abrigo, viendo lo grandes que son sus pechos. En cualquier lugar entre CD-cup.- _Estoy en mis cuarenta, pero a solo unos centímetros de distancia.,Jóvenes ... Espero que Ichijou la cuide bien. Ella es un objetivo fácil para los pervertidos._

Recogió el equipaje y luego guio a la pelirrojo a la habitación de Ichijou, y una vez allí, la sento en su cama mientras ponía su equipaje al lado de ella, lo abría y buscaba cualquier cosa para que ella se pusiera.

- _diablos¡, no tengo nada para ella puesto que fue una luna de miel de tres meses. Quizás la ropa de Ichijou funcione. Futaba es demasiado ... Diminuta para ella, y las otras son demasiado grandes o demasiado "grandes" para que se las ponga sin una incómoda ventana desgarrada. Ichijou parece ser más parecido, es delgado, pero tiene los hombros anchos, así que abrí su armario y recogí algunas prendas._

Un boxer despojado, una camisa roja y unos pantalones de chándal negros. Todos ellos bien organizados y bien alineados.

- _Huh, mis hijos ... Ah, claro ... Los niños están bien en estar solos. Pensar que todavía recuerdo mantas mojadas y noches despiertas solo para esperar a que duerman después de una pesadilla._ -Le paso la ropa a Rina-chan, y ella se quitó la chaqueta y se los puso.

- _Una niña viste la ropa de mi hijo. Mierda, me estoy poniendo viejo ...-_ penso kyou-Es mejor secar ese cabello. Debo decir que tienes un cabello bonito, Rina-chan-. Dijo, mientras buscaba en el armario de Ichijou para algunas toallas. La pelirroja balanceaba juguetonamente sus piernas hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras esperaba. Probablemente esté pensando en estar en la habitación de un joven.

-Gracias, mami. ¡Esta es mi cosa más preciosa! ¡Me recuerda a mis héroes!-

\- _Aw, qué lindo. Ella es una otaku Chunnibyou o ese pelo le recuerda a un pariente o algo así. Pensar que me veo en Ichijou con esos grandes ojos verdes y su cabello castaño puntiagudo. Maldita sea, ¿dónde están las toallas? Este es el armario de un hombre, ¡debería ser mucho más fácil encontrar cosas_!

-¿Buscando las toallas? ¡Están en el estante superior!

-Ah, claro. Arriba. Gracias, Rina-chan, y por favor llámame tía kyou-. Le dijo, entregándole esa toalla azul. - _Espero que a Ichijou no le importe. Después de todo, ella es una invitada, de alguna manera. Hablando de eso, me pregunto dónde está._ -cuestiono en sus pensamientos la madre tsukino-Dime, ¿has visto a Ichijou por aquí? Go-chan está terminando la cena y no quiero que llegue tarde.

-Está en el baño tomando un baño. No te preocupes, saldrá pronto.

-Ah, gracias, Rina-chan. Está tomando un baño, ¿eh? Tiene sentido, ya que ... Espera un momento-. _¡Sí! ¡Espera un minuto! Él está ... ¿Tomando un baño? Entonces, ¿por qué Rina-chan está desnuda y mojada? Espera, déjame pensar ..._

 _Ichijou se está bañando ... La chica desnuda y empapada sale del baño ... Machiko Kyo es la estrella principal de Rashomon ..._

-Espera ... Rina-chan ... si estás desnudo y mojado ... ¡Esto significa ...!

-¡Oh, no! ¡No! ¡No! No es lo que estás pensando, madre-. Ella desestimó esos pensamientos con un gesto de su mano. kyou Suspiro0 de alivio, pero ella continuó. -Simplemente me lavó la espalda y fróto mis pechos, nada fuera de lo normal.

¡BAM!

-...- _¿Oh, qué es eso? Mi mente simplemente se hizo añicos. me estoy mirando al espejo, y sí, todavía soy la misma morena de pelo corto y ojos verdes de siempre. Por un segundo, pensé que ya estaba en mis ochenta años porque no hay forma de que mi Ichijou **simplemente frote los pechos de una niña cuando estaba resentido acerca de ellos hace apenas tres meses.** Los adolescentes tienen cambios de humor, lo sé mucho, pero eso fue un total de 180 ° para él. ¿Es este el plan de Hajime? Cariño, ¿tienes miedo de no tener descendencia? Pero mejor enmascarar esto con una sonrisa. No seas la madre problemática._ -R-Realmente ...? ti, ¿ustedes están cerca? Y cuando dices 'fuera de lo común', te refieres a ...

-Sí, dormimos juntos desde entonces. Además, no me importa estar desnudo frente a mis sirvientes-

- _. Awawawawah ~, mi hijo está teniendo una activa vida de semental con un extranjero. Por no mencionar, él es el sirviente y ella es el rey. Esto es extraño. Siempre he pensado en él como el tipo más dominante. Dios mío, mi hijo tiene una mente enferma.-_ R-Rina-chan ... Cuando dices 'sirviente' ...

-El ninja también es mi sirviente. Y me preguntaba si también podría tener al nueve colas, ya que ella dijo que podemos tener un acuerdo si los poderes del dragón de Ichijou son lo suficientemente fuertes-.

- _'Ninja', 'sirviente', 'nueve colas', 'poderes del dragón', ¿soy realmente así de viejo? ¿Es así como están llamando a esos hoy en día? Y ahora ella dijo que el ninja también se está uniendo ... ¿Qué demonios es todo esto?_

-¡R-R-Rina-chan ...!- Dijo, alcanzando a ella y colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros, probablemente pareciendo patética y desesperada. Podía sentir que estaba temblando con todo esto. - _Hay algunas preguntas que no necesitan respuestas, pero las quiero de todos modos_.- Así que tragp todo su orgullo y dijo. -¿Podrías ... por favor explicar ... todo esto para mí? Por favor ...

-Oh, claro. Todo comenzó cuando ...

-GREMORY ...!

BAM!

La puerta se abrió de par en par, y al otro lado, está Ichijou, con sangre en los ojos, vestido con un pantalón de chándal negro y una camisa roja. Pasó junto a su madre, y cogió a Gremory por el cuello de la camisa para luego tirar de ella delante de él y obligarla a salir.

- _¡Fuera de mi habitación! Vete antes de que puedas decir algo estúpido a mamá!_

-Eeh ~? Pero iba a explicar por ella sobre que eres mi [rein -...!

-¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Vete y come el plato especial de mi hermana

DOOM!

Y ahora él la echó, cerrando la puerta y poniéndose contra ella, dejándose caer al suelo, suspirando.

-santa mierda ... Si Satsuki-nee no me lo dice ... yo no quiero a nadie traumatizado ...

-...- kyou se quedo allí en la cama, mirando a su querido hijo al otro lado de la habitación. Había crecido un poco desde la ultima vez que lo vio. Él se ve más saludable también. Demasiada sobrecarga de tetas, tal vez?

-Oh ...- ichijou levantó los ojos para mirar a su madre. Él tragó saliva, y luego se puso morado, y luego gimió, y luego se puso de cara. kyou Conoze a su hijo bastante bien como para saber que está pensando en una excusa o una explicación. Sería grosero de su parte también si la dejara en blanco. -Mamá ... puedo explicarlo.

-Sé que puedes.

-Pero no lo entenderás.

-Sé que no lo haré.

-Así que ... Uh ~ ... Digamos que esa chica, Gremory ... Las cosas pasaron ... Así que se quedará con nosotros ... Por el momento ...-

\- _Hasta el momento nada está flotando alrededor de mi cabeza ahora mismo. Embarazo adolescente, hogar abusivo, esclavitud, fetiches rizados, sexo llevado demasiado lejos. Mi ojo no parará de retorcerse, y creo que solo rompo un golpe. Bueno, independientemente de la situación, sigue siendo mi hijo, así que tengo que guiarlo por el camino correcto, sin importar cuán desordenado esté. Soy un adulto, después de todo._

-Maldita sea ... Mira, lo que sea que parezca ...

-Parece que qué, Ichijou?

-¡No lo sé!- Y ocultó su propia cara y su miseria detrás de sus manos.

- _Sí, él es mi hijo, está bien._ -kyou se acerqué a él y se inclino frente a ese arbusto de cabello marrón desordenado. Lo acaricio.

-Por Dios ... No me trates como a un niño. Tengo 16, ahora

-Te ves como un niño para mí. Incluso si ya tienes un hijo con esa pelirroja, todavía creo que eres el mi bebé que moja la cama.

-¡Oh, cállate!- Y ahora trató de apartar la mano de su madre, pero luego toma ese brazo asaltante y lo tira en un medio abrazo, acurrucando su cara con la suya.

-Toma una broma de vez en cuando, Ichijou-. Dijo kyou, sonriendo. -¿Alguna vez sonríes, señor oso gruñón? Caray ...

En lugar del habitual gruñido ruborizado, parpadeó y se quedó sin aliento, y como un pez, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, solo para volver los ojos tristemente hacia un lado y suspirar.

- _¿Está pensando en algo? Genial, ahora he molestado a mi hijo menor._ -Lo besa en la mejilla y lo pellizco después.

-Vamos, hijo. Comamos. tragare todo siempre que puedas controlar lo que sea que estés haciendo.

-No necesito que me eches insinuaciones también, mamá.

 _-Oh, mi querido hijo ._

* * *

 ** _y con esto termina este corto capitulo de legado renacido que les pareciop la mama/tia kyou, honestamente me muero por mostrar la direvetivas ineraciones que tendra con elk resto del personajes en especial cojn las madres ya que ella sera una de las madres que apareceran en este fic, y no se preucupen que en el siguente capitulo regresamos a la accion, por cierto le aviso para los que no saben que en mi perfil/biografia ire publicando la cronologia de los volumens asi como los titulos y cantidad de capitulos que los canforman asi que si quieren saber como se llamara el siguente capitulo y teorizar te que se tratar vayan a ver, por lo que vien no solo sera otra batala sino la apracion de oficial de 2 personajes que ya antes hicieron un pequeño cameo, para mas infomacion volver a leerr el capitulo 4, especificamente la parte de rencimiento 2: el enemigo a vencer_**

* * *

 **respndiendo rewies**

 **NCvoid** : gracias por los halagos y si no te preocupes que segira actualizando, tomo cada tiempo libre que tengo para escribri esta historia

 **autor godz** : gracias¡

 **DxD:** gracia y si tiens razon pocos se atreven a experimentar el mudo de DxD lleno de OC por lo general solo meten al OC com el protaginista y lo hacen tomar el lugar de issei lo cual creo que es un error, aun mas si enl prota es una repensationdel autor dentro de su obra o un garu stu con todas las de ganar(uy eso me da una idea para un fic critica para mas tarde), y si vas a convertirte en autor te deseo suerte y no te preocupes lo leer en cuanto lo publiques

* * *

 **personajes**

 **Albert(** アルバート,arubato **):** el familiar de annabelle, una tortuga verde calva gigante, que normalmente usa como arma de proyectiles, ya que su concha dura y duradera puede rebotar por un tiempo ilimitado y dañar a un gran número de enemigos . El animal tiene una naturaleza tímida y reservada, y generalmente mantiene la cabeza y las extremidades en su propio caparazón.

 **kyou tsukino:(** 月 野 京,Tsukino Kyō **)**

 **raza:** humano(?)

 **ojos:** verde

 **cabello:** castaño

 **familia**

hajime tsukino(esposo)

satsuki tsukino(hijastra)

shion tsukino(hijastra)

minatsu tsukino(hijastra)

futaba tsukino(hija)

ichijou tsukino(hijo)

 **personalidad:** Siendo madre y madrastra de cinco hijos, cuatro niñas y un niño, Kyou es paciente, tranquilo y razonable, de una manera capaz de mantener el orden en la Casa Tsukino a pesar de las personalidades enfrentadas de los hermanos. Ella ama a cada uno de ellos, incluso cuando no dicen nada, sabe que la gente, que tiene una gran fe en ellos y que, en general, es amable y que son personas más agradables a su alrededor. Ella también tiene los matices de una persona muy cariñosa, que se queda casada con Hajime por piedad porque sabe que es un hombre pobre que niega sus propios problemas y angustias. A pesar de su actitud tranquila y habitual, sin embargo, Kyou muestra un lado muy temperamental y fácil desencadenado, un rasgo transmitido a sus hijos. De otra manera, más controlada que su hijo, Kyou finalmente asaltará hasta que la enfureció hasta el punto de ruptura. Una manera fácil de poner los nervios es hacer juegos de palabras y divertirse con su nombre, haciendo la gente constantemente 'Tsuchinoko', Otro rasgo que comparte con sus hijos es su actitud sarcástica con el mundo que la rodea, por completo de sarcasmo y comedia negra, aunque no se manifiesta fuera de su cabeza. Incluso sus hijos no se salvan, ya que ella habla mucho con su verdadera hija y su hijo a diario

 **apariencia:** A pesar de tener 40 años, Kyou es una mujer hermosa, esbelta y de aspecto joven que se parece a Ichijou de algunas maneras. Tiene los ojos verdes y brillantes, el cabello castaño desordenado y la figura esbelta, que sus hijos luego heredarían. Sin embargo, ella también tiene un tamaño de pechera sobresaliente, notado por ella misma, no tan grande como el de Berolina, que está cerca de C / D-cup. Se observó que ella es tan alta o más alta que sus hijos e hijastros.

 **historia:** originalmente llamada kyou amano ella era una Una empresaria recientemente graduada de la universidad, Kyou es la segunda hija de la casa Amano y conoció a hijme por primera vez durante una pequeña reunión. Siendo cinco años más jóvenes que él, compartían una pequeña relación de kouhai-senpai, y durante ese tiempo Hajime probo tener sentimientos por ella. Con otro matrimonio desastroso y un divorcio en el camino, el empresario le propuso a Kyou matrimonio y, por lástima, aceptó, siendo ahora la madrastra de tres niñas. Desde entonces, ella es la única de los dos que tiene interacciones con ellos, ya que Hajime está trabajando en el extranjero o yendo de vacaciones con ella, un hecho que hizo que Ichijou lo odiara. Kyou es quien más aman los niños.

 **curiosidades**

 **-** su apariencia esta basada en machi ando de inou battle wa nichijou-kei no naka de

-en el capitulo 2 se dijo que ella era la cuarta esposa de hajime cuando Ella es la tercera esposa de Hajime y esto se debió a que ella era la cuarta mujer con la que hajime tuvo hijos, siendo que el autor(yo) accidentalmente escribió esposa en lugar de mujer para evitar sonar ofensivo , como dato extra ella es la que tiene más hijos con hajime.

-Todos los miembros de la familia de tsukino llevan nombres basados en números . En su caso, el nombre de Kyou es "diez cuatrillones".

-También tiene el hábito de hacer referencias cuando está en el centro de atención, pero las que se dicen son más anticuadas (es decir, "Rashomon" y "Hombre Tetsuo-Iron")

-su apellido de soltera "amano" es el mismo apellido que uso raynare en el canon de DxD cuando engaño a issei, a pesar de esta curiosida no existe relación alguna entre estos 2 personajes


	7. reina dorada y príncipe dragón rojo

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido la segunda batalla que aparece y la llegado de uno de los personajes que sera una de las grandes sorpresas de este fic, ahora no quiero alargarme mucho así que solo espero que disfruten**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=dialogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **Legado 2: reina dorada y príncipe dragón rojo**

Casi dos semanas con desde que conoció a berolina y ya han pasado tantas cosas en la vida de ichijou. se convirtió en un demonio, descubrió su [Boosted Gear], , aprendió que una buena parte de sus compañeros de clase son en realidad seres sobrenaturales ... Al igual que el ahora, lucho contra ninjas y yokais, sin mencionar la cantidad de pechos que ha estado viendo últimamente Al menos ahora, con el entrenamiento de Bell, esta teniendo menos dificultades para controlar el [guante aumentado]. Ahora puede sostenerlo durante un minuto. No es malo...

- _incluso mi madre piensa que yo también soy ... Inexpresivo. Pensar en eso hace que me duela mi corazón_.-ichijou traga saliva, ahora mirando los cielos arriba en los jardines de la Academia Kuoh. Esta vez, tiene tiempo de comer su almuerzo que hizo su mamá, y al tratar de comerlo, los recuerdos sobre el otro dia regresan sobre el otro día ...

" _¿Alguna vez sonríes, señor. ¿Oso gruñón?"_

- _Caray ... Incluso mamá piensa que no soy más que fruncir el ceño y gruñidos. Pero al menos tengo una excusa, aunque no puedo decírselo. Su hijo ahora es un demonio al servicio de Lady Berolina Gremory; el nuevo anfitrión del Boosted Gear y en su camino para convertirse en el principe del hare_ -...-QUE DEMONIOS...!- Grito ichijou-. _¿Realmente pensé eso? ¡No! fue solo un reflejo, ¡como una vela! Es harén esto, harén eso, ¡se adhirió a mí! Sí ... Solo eso. Además, ya tengo a una chica en mente ... Nah, eso es pensar demasiado_.-ichijou Miro a su alrededor, y todos y cada uno de sus compañeros de clase presentes le miraban. Les dio una risa nerviosa, y un saludo para decir sin palabras que estaba bien. Algunos de ellos se despidieron poco después, otros siguieron buscando por un tiempo con una expresión muy solo Suspiro.- Gremory ni siquiera está aquí.Tal vez estoy empezando a quererla. Ah! Lo que sea. Volveré a la clase. Quizás una pequeña siesta antes del segundo período me alegrará. Como mi inmunidad al sol es mejor, creo que me sentaré en mi asiento original aunque ya estaba acostumbrándome a Kamiyama-san.

se levanté del suelo, se estiro un poco y suspiro. su brazo hizo un pequeño sonido

CRACK

pero eso fue probablemente solo algunas articulaciones forzando demasiado. cogió su lonchera y comencé a caminar hacia el nuevo edificio. La puerta estaba cerrada, así que toco la perilla, la bajo, la abrió y luego empujo la puerta para entrar al lugar ...

¡STEP!

JAM!

En el momento en que dio el primer paso, sentió un aura siniestra en el lugar que suponía ser el interior del nuevo edificio de la academia Kuoh. Bajo una inspección más cercana, noto que no había nadie cerca, y todas las puertas estaban selladas, sin mencionar que los ventanas que estaban al lado de el estaban en blanco. Antes de echar otro vistazo, la puerta detrás de el también se cerró justo delante de mis ojos. Intento abrirla, pero fue inútil, estaba sellado.

-Esto no es normal ... No, en absoluto-. Dijo mientras convocaba su [Boosted Gear], ese guante dragón apareció en un espectáculo de luces,

[DRAGÓN BOOSTER]

de repente, las luces se movieron justo sobre el, mientras la luz de el [arte sagrado] extrañamente ondulaba por el pasillo. En un segundo después, todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Yahoo ~ ... Tsukino-chin ~ ...- Esa voz de repente resonó en el lugar silencioso, y ichijou volteo la cabeza hacia donde venia esa vioz femenina ella. Desde una de las puertas, una pierna larga y delgada salió al pasillo y, poco a poco, apareció una nueva figura. Una jovencita alta, esbelta y bien dotada, probablemente mayor que ichijou ya que también era más alta, vestía una chamarra negra de cuero abotonada lo suficiente para mostrar su ombligo, pantalones negros y un sombrero de bruja a juego en la parte superior de su cabeza. Pelo corto purpura con puntas rectas, piel pálida y ojos violetas que parecían aburridos y sin emoción acompañado con una cara inexpresiva. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y puso una de sus manos en su cadera. -Bueno, bueno ... parece que es hora de que pienses "¿qué clase de chica es ella?".

-¿Eh ...?- Ichijou inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, confundido. Ella se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

-Quiero decir ... te llamé 'Tsukino-chin', y esta es una fuerte indicación de que podría ser la chica tipo 'Dojikko'. Pero también tengo el pelo claro y la piel pálida, también insinuando que Podría ser un tipo más "sin emociones". Probablemente estés confundido -. Ella dijo, todavía con esa misma cara inexpresiva mirando a ichijou el cual Parpadeo una vez, dos veces, ahora salvando la brecha entre sus párpados en total confusión. su [Boosted Gear] se puso en modo de espera.

-Disculpe...?- La interrogi de nuevo.

-Bueno, eres el actual portador del [Boosted Gear], como me han dicho y ahora veo. Esto probablemente signifique que construirás un harén y tendrás sexo caliente todos los días con tus mujeres, al igual que los usuarios anteriores. . Apuesto a que me querrás en tu parque de juegos sexuales-. Sacó la lengua y se lamió la punta de los dedos, probablemente de una manera burlona ya que todavía estaba con esa cara de póquer. Uno de los ojos de ichijou se crispó con esa declaración.

\- _¿Es esto otro del legado de Senpai?_

-Dime, ¿qué tipos de chicas todavía faltan en tu harén? ¿La tsundere? ¿El Kuudere? ¿El dojikko? ¿El ojou-sama?

-Ninguno de ellos.- dijo de forma inexpresiva, probablemente pareciendo demasiado serio por su propio bien. Ella parpadeó un par de veces, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Ella probablemente no estaba esperando eso.

-¿repitelo por favor?

-No estoy construyendo un harén, no estoy coleccionando tipos. Ni siquiera me gustan tanto las chicas. Soy solo normal ... Chico, tratando de vivir su vida cotidiana sin un solo problema. -Cruzo los brazos, inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante y pronunció esas palabras de una manera amenazante. Estaba diciendo la verdad,- _respeto mucho a senpai, pero no tengo ningún plan para seguir sus pasos. Solo quiero ser fuerte como él.-_ ella Frunció el ceño un poco e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Esto significa que ... bateas para el otro lado?

¡BAM!

-¡No, en absoluto!- Inconscientemente golpeo la pared a su lado. Si estuviéran en el mundo real, probablemente habría abierto un agujero enorme en él. Pero esta es una reacción normal para este tipo de situación.

-Tu reacción es muy sospechosa. Tal vez sigas negándote, aun estas en el closet.

-¡Que te jodan!

-Oh, bueno, no importa-. Y cuando ichijou se recupero de su estado de ira, ella extendió una mano hacia el y frunció el ceño aún más, mientras un círculo mágico escarlata aparecía en la palma de su mano. -Estoy aquí solo por una cosa. Cualquiera que sea tu problema, no me importa por ahora.

-Qué...?-Le pregunto, pero al ver ese círculo brillante se despertó de su ensoñación y salio del camino y Como estaba esperando, un verdadero infierno salió de la runa mágica frente a su mano, quemando parte de su chaqueta y no por una pulgada. Cayo al suelo, pero rápidamente se puse de pie.-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo ?! ¡Eso podría haberme matado!- Le grito, mientras estaba en el piso quemado y ennegrecido. Podia oler las llamas detrás de el, pero su atención ahora estaba centrada en esa chica. Ella acaba de cruzar sus brazos, pareciendo aburrida como siempre.

-Mi nombre es Tasha Campbell, y mi familia es conocida por tener los hechizos de fuego más poderosos en el mundo de los magos-. Ella dijo, ahora extendiendo ambas manos hacia ichijou y haciendo aparecer dos círculos mágicos. -Estoy aquí solo para probar si es lo suficientemente fuerte, solo quiero probar mi suerte con el [emperador dragón rojo] ... para matar al [dragón celestial] que dice tener el segundo fuego mas poderosos de todos.

Y en el momento en que dijo eso, las runas mágicas frente a sus manos lanzaron corrientes de fuego en dirección a ichijou. este puso sus brazos frente a el en una 'X', ya que la fuerza resultante lo empujó hacia atrás. sus pies casi perdieron contacto con el suelo, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para permanecer en su lugar. Por alguna razón, solo quemaron la manga de su brazo derecho y las partes inferiores de su ropa. Echo un rápido vistazo a su oponente y ella cruzó los brazos otra vez.

- _¿Esta ella recargando sus energías? ¡No importa! ¡Tengo que vencerla!_ -Tan rápido como pudo, pisé fuerte en el suelo y corrió hacia ella. Apreto con fuerza su [Boosted Gear] y salto en el aire, ¡listo para golpearla! Mientras descendía del aire, ella le miró con esa expresión aburrida, mientras preparaba un golpe. En el final...

[¡AUMENTAR!]

¡BAM!

¡CRACK!

-¡¿Eh ?!

-Predecible. Realmente eres un tonto -. Ella dijo. ¡el no lo entiendo! su mano se supone que debió golpearla, pero en su lugar, se detuve en el aire, y su puño está a solo unos centímetros de ella, sin embargo, no puede golpearla, es como si algún tipo de campo de fuerza le impide hacerlo . Unos segundos de silencio, y luego la misma fuerza que le impidió golpearla lo empujó. Aterrizo sobre su espalda, pero tan pronto como lo hice, una extraña y pequeña esfera de vidrio naranja cayó a su lado. Eso no puede ser bueno, así que rodó hacia un lado, se puse en tres y salté lejos de la bruja ...

¡BOOOOM!

Como se esperaba, aunque todavía es sorprendente, esa bola estalló en un pilar de llamas, finalmente ichijou se levanté a medida que más y más de esos siguen viniendo hacia el, siendo creado a partir de los círculos mágicos alrededor de esa chica Tasha. Ella los lanzaba como granadas, y como estas, explotan en unos segundos después de ser lanzados. ichijou Corrió y mientras huía de ellos, mientras ella le perseguía por el pasillo desierto.

-¡ya basta! ¡Esto no es divertido!- Grito, cuando una bola de cristal explotó al lado de su tobillo. Fue suficiente para hacerle tropezar un poco, pero ese pequeño juego de persigue al ratón continuó sin problemas.

Y ahora ella desencadenó un torrente de llamas junto con las granadas de fuego mágicas, ichijou miro hacia atrás y vio esa enorme pared de llamas y destellos dirigiéndose hacia el. Eso era simplemente ridículo! se detuvo a mitad del camino y dio media vuelta, enfrentando ahora esa peligrosa bola de caos cuando su [Boosted Gear] anunció

[BOOST]

por séptima vez.

-Bueno, funcionó una vez, no veo por qué no otra vez. Además, si falla, esa chica de Tasha me dejará en paz. De acuerdo, aquí no pasa nada ...! -Dijo- VAMOS¡...

[REFLEJO DIVIDO]

¡VOOSH!

BAFF!

-¿Qué ...?

-¡GYAAAAAH ...!

-Huh ... Funcionó. No sé cómo, no sé por qué, pero funcionó.-ichijou simplemente movio su brazo contra las llamas, y por alguna razón, las puntas doradas del guante se volvieron plateadas mientras la joya verde del guante pasaba de verde azul, y luego una luz como flecha emergio de la joya y choco contra la pared de fuego . Parecía que se había formado una barrera frente a el, cuando una parte del meteorito ardiente slio dispara en la dirección opuesta y pudo escuchar el grito de Tasha. Después de eso, se levantó una cortina de humo negro, cuando todo se volvió negro frente a el.

-Bueno, eso fue ... Mejor de lo que esperaba.-ichijou suspiré, mirando su [Boosted Gear] ahora descargado, cuando anunció

[REINICIO]

y la energía dejo su cuerpo.

- _Sí, mientras yo crea que puedo, puedo, aparentemente, esta es la regla del mundo en la que estoy, ahora. Pero eso fue extraño-_ , despues de eso el [longinus] volvió a su estado natural.- ¿Qué fue ese nuevo grito? ¿reflejo dividido]? ¿Es ese un nuevo movimiento? Me pregunto, bieno que importa. Me salvó, eso es todo.

¡ZOOM!

¡STAB!

-¿Eh ...?- En un segundo y nada menos, de repente, una espada carmesí cruzó la nube y el humo y luego apuñaló a ichijou en el pecho. pero No dolió, no fue lastimado en absoluto, hasta que...

¡BOOM!

-¡GAAAAAH ...!- viniendo de ninguna parte, esa misma hoja roja estalló en un espectáculo de luces, y dañando gravemente a ichijou. le lanzo hacia atrás y termino en el piso. La explosión fue suficiente para quemar toda su chaqueta y parte de su camisa, así que solo quedo una manga colgando de su hombro. -¿Que demonios fue eso? -La cortina de humo se limpió, y al salir de ella, apareció el Mago, con toda su ropa quemada, dejándola solo con su ropa interior, y con varias de las mismas lanzas de fuego que la rondaban.

-Impresionante. había una leyenda que decía que en su codicia por mas poder lord issei robo los poderes de su rival, asimilo y perfecciono como suyos, convirtiéndose así en el único ser que llego a poseer el poder de los [2 dragones celestiales], Pero pensar que el [Boosted Gear] aún tras tanto tiempo tendría el poder del [Dragón desvaneciente] en el y aunque que yo recuerde se suponia que se manifestaba como un segundo guante llamado [guante divisor](guantelete del emperador dragón blanco) que tenia una habilidad conocida como [división de fantasías aumentada](legión del dragón celestial) ... aunque aun así es impresionante. Realmente. Esos [artes sagrados] son realmente creación de Dios-. Ella monologa, mientras ichijou preparaba su [Boosted Gear] para otra ronda.

[BOOST]

El primer aumento fue anunciado, y pudo sentir la resistencia restante dentro de el agotandose. No duraría mucho, tenia que terminar esto rápidamente. Ella frunció el ceño aún más.

-Bueno, no importa. Esto solo significa más crédito para mí, matando a dos dragones celestiales

-Kuh ... solo inténtalo-. Trato de parecer dura para que ella se sintiera intimidada.- _Quizás ese [reflejo divido] es lo suficientemente fuerte, incluso puedo desviar esas lanzas. Esas cosa pueden hacerme mucho daño, así que tendré que ser cuidadoso, quizás eso sea ... Estoy pensando demasiado. Solo se imprudente e idiota._

-Ya sabes, Tsukino-chin, creo que finalmente encontré mi papel en esta historia-. Ella dijo, mientras convocó más y más de esos círculos mágicos creando granadas de bolas de cristal y lanzas Trago saliva, pero no titubio. -¡Soy el personaje ... QUE DERROTA AL PROTAGONISTA Y LO HAGO ...!

¡ZOOM!

¡CRASH!

-¿Eh ...?- y antes de que pudiera completar su oración, un destello de luz cruzó detrás de ichijou y sin esfuerzo destruyó cada uno de sus círculos mágicos. No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar a eso, ya que más y mas de esos destellos aparecieron y destruyeron todas y cada una de sus armas de fuego convocadas, hasta que no quedó nada en una aproximacion mas cercana se pudo notar que esos destellos era dagas y cuchillas volando. Ella solo jadeó. -¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!-

-Corrección, cariño: eres el personaje que se sacrifica para que la nueva y verdadera amenaza pueda aparecer de la manera más elegante posible-. Y una voz madura y femenina resonó detrás de ichijou a través del corredor, cuando un nuevo destello de luz lo cruzó y cortó a Tasha en el hombro. Ella gruñó de dolor, extendiendo una mano hacia el área afectada.

-¡Por qué, tú eres ...espera esto es poder draconiano!- Y otra vez fue interrumpida cuando otro destello de luz la apuñaló en la mano. Ella gritó de dolor, y más de esos destellos, ahora podía ver que en realidad había espadas y volaba hacia ella a toda velocidad, hasta que quedó atrapada en la pared al otro lado del pasillo. A pesar de esto, todavía estaba viva, solo con sus manos sosteniéndola todavía en la pared, el resto de las espadas rodeándola como una silueta. Estaba tan asustada después de eso, que se desmayó.

-Y eso es todo. No fue tan difícil, pero fue divertido-. Esa suave voz de seda dijo justo detrás de la espalda de ichijou. este se congelé, trago saliva y temblé un poco.

- _¿Por qué atacó a Tasha y no a mí?¿Cómo arrojó todas esas espadas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?-_ ichijou No podía correr, no podía luchar. el solo ... se quedo quieto, ya que podía escuchar pasos acercándose a el. Al final, una mano alcanzó su hombro, y una cara se acurrucó en su mejilla. A pesar de todo esto, la sensación fue realmente cálida.

-¿No crees, Ichijou?

-...- el jadeo. - _¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? Probablemente sabía sobre mi [Boosted Gear]._

-Eh ...? Ninguna reacción. Huh, no eres divertido-. dijo la voz femenina al lado de su oído, haciéndole estremecer hasta el fondo de su corazón. No tenía malicia, no tenía rastros de sarcasmo. En realidad fue un poco maternal. Escucho una risita, y luego ella volvió a hablar. -Oh, bueno ... Mejor hazlo de la manera difícil ... Oh, Dios mío.

Y luego, el agarre de esa mano se apretó repentinamente en su hombro, ya que forzosamente le hizo girar en un movimiento rápido. Tan rápido como pudo ichijou preparo su [Boosted Gear] y se preparo para el conflicto .

- _Bien podría intentar... lo que vale Al final_ ...

¡BOING BOING!

-¡¿Eh ?! ¡Hnnnnnnfff ...!

-Heheheh ... ¿cómo es? Se siente bien, ¿verdad? Las tetas de primera clase de una mujer mayor llevan a todos los niños al paraíso ~-. Y ahora, la batalla épica se convirtió en una sesión de pechos en la cara. Antes de que ichijou pudiera parpadear, justo delante de sus ojos, un par de pechos gigantes aparecieron de la nada, y las manos lo arrastraron al cielo de malvavisco. el Tiene que admitir que se sintió muy bien, pero pronto se empezó a asfixiar. sus manos volaron sin rumbo, hasta que pudo poner dos con dos y luego sacar esas enormes bolsas de leche de su cara. Tropezó unos pasos hacia atrás, pero estaba lo suficientemente bien como para ponerse de pie. -Seesh ... ¿Ya te estás dando por vencido? Aunque el abuelito(gramp) habría muerto por la pérdida de sangre después de eso.

-¿Huh?- ichijou respiro hondo y volvió su atención al dueño de esos ... Enorme ... Pistas de tierra: una mujer joven bonita, alta y esbelta, con cabello largo y rubio con raices castañas arreglado en una trenza que viene del lado izquierdo de su cabeza y yendo hacia su hombro, ella también tenía un pelo tonto(ahoge) como gremory. Ella tiene la piel clara, ojos azul verdoso y los pechos grandes antes mencionados, vistiendo un traje de negocios de vino, un escote revelador debido a algunos botones explotados y pantalones de negocios a juego, es una mujer birracial con rasgos europeos y japoneses. Nuevamente ichijou quedo hipnotizado por la belleza de esa mujer, pero luego se dio cuenta: si ella está aquí, no puede ser normal. Preparo su [Boosted Gear.] -Q-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre

-Guau, cálmate, hermanito(bro).

-¡Hice una pregunta!

-Seesh ... asesino de alegria ...- Se cruzó de brazos con un gruñido, haciendo un puchero. De repente, un círculo mágico apareció detrás de ella

[puerta de salomón](reino de espadas mágicas)

y, más rápido como se puede ver, ¡una espada cayó volando hacia ichijou! Tan rápido, la hoja de la espada estaba a solo unos centímetros de el, así que no tuve tiempo de esquivarla. En lugar de eso, levanto su [Boosted Gear] y choco con la espada,.

¡CRASH!

[AUMENTAR]

-Buenos reflejos. No está mal para un novato-. Ella dijo con una sonrisa. No una sonrisa sarcástica, sino una sonrisa genuina y orgullosa. ichijou gruñó en respuesta.

- _¿Qué está planeando?_

Aparecieron más círculos detrás de ella, y todos lanzaban cuchillas. Dos más fueron lanzados, y los esquivo.

-No está mal, tal vez es la adrenalina, tal vez es el [Boosted Gear]. -¡Ese pequeño elogio terminó cuando ahora cuatro espadas más vinieron hacia ichijou! -¿Pero puedes esquivar cuatro al mismo tiempo?

-¡Uf ...! -Uno pasó a solo milímetros de su cara, pero eso fue en realidad un señuelo, ya que otro apuntó directamente hacia donde estaría después de esquivarlo. Nuevamente uso el [Boosted Gear] para defenderse, y reflejó el ataque de ataque cuando caí al suelo. Una tercera lanza estaba a punto de caer donde estaba, pero rodo con la velocidad suficiente para perforar la otra manga. Sin embargo...

¡SLAHS!

-¡Gaaah ...!- Eso también fue un señuelo, cuando se levanté y una espada le cortó en la pierna. La sangre se separó de la herida, cuando cayo de rodillas, la pierna dañada no pudo soportar su peso.-Maldición.

-¡Te tengo!- Y convocó otra espada de ese círculo mágico de dorado, apuntando directamente a la dirección de ichijou.

- _Maldita sea, si trato de esquivarlo, no podré pararme de nuevo.-_ le duele la mano, pero por instinto, cogió una de esas espadas caídas, la balanceé frente a el y la choco contra el proyectil que se aproximaba.

[¡AUMENTAR!]

¡CLASH!

¡CRASH!

¡BOOM!

-Ah, mierda!- Solo tardó un segundo, y ambas espadas se hicieron añicos después de una explosión causada por su choque. El retroceso forzó la manija de su mano entumecida, y algunas de las sombras de la cuchilla chocaron con su uniforme, pero estaba bien de alguna manera. Miro a su oponente, que estaba igual de impresionado. -¡¿Que quieres de mi?!

-que quiero de mi hermanito? ¿Qué? Solo quiero saber si mi hermanito es lo suficientemente bueno como para estar cerca de la gente que me gusta. Solo eso. Solo ... Eso-.

\- _¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido! ¿De quién demonios está hablando? Probablemente de Gremory, ¡pero va demasiado lejos con esto!_

Sus círculos mágicos brotaron de nuevo nuevas cuchillas, ahora varias en cada una, todas apuntando hacia ichijou.

-¡Si quieres ser como el abuelito, entonces trata de esquivarlos!

[¡AUMENTAR!]

Y antes de que pudiera preguntar quién es ese abuelito del que habla, le señaló con el dedo, y poco después, todas esas cuchillas se lanzaron a gran velocidad en la dirección de ichijou. No había escapatoria, incluso si se arrastra a un lado, cualquier lado, todavía le golpearan con algún daño real. cogió otra espada, una pequeña con mango cilíndrico y una cuchilla deformada que le cortó antes, con su mano izquierda de dragón, y se levanto una vez más para señalar una de sus esquinas contra la lluvia de cuchillas que tenía delante.

- _Tal vez ese es el momento, el momento en que un hombre ve su muerte justo en frente de él, sin embargo, no falla ante la vista. Después de todos estos años, mis hermanas me llamaron 'basura' e 'inútil'. Creo que este es el momento en que pruebo, aunque sea solo para mí, que puedo soportar y no acobardarme ante mi propio fallecimiento. Esa vez que no me arrepentiré de nada, esa vez cuando ...¿A quién estoy tratando de engañar? ¡Vamos a [reflejo divido] a esta perra!-_ fueron los mas honestos pensamientos de ichijou antes de gritar-¡¿Esquivar ?! ¡No puedo esquivarlos!

[¡AUMENTAR!]

-Entonces ... ¡si no puedo esquivar ...!

[¡AUMENTAR!]

-¡DEBO SALTAR A ELLOS CON EL INFIERNO DE MI CARA!

[ !REFLEJO DIVIDIDO¡]

Sucedió de nuevo, las puntas doradas del guante se volvieron plateadas y la joya central brillo de azul. Esta vez, sin embargo, la espada en el guante brilló también, y pronto

[CUCHILLA]

quedó conectada al [guante aumnetado] como si fuerea una parte mas de este mientras quedaba envuelta en una pálida luz plateada, un aura verde misteriosa que bailaba como una llama desde la empuñadura hasta la punta de la espada. Bueno, es hora de probar este ...

-[CORTE REFLEJANTE](REFLECT SLASH) ...!

¡SLASH!

ichijou y el [arte sagrado] gritaron al unísono, cuando un rayo de puro aura blanca con llamas verdes salió disparado de la hoja de la espada en su mano, y voló justo contra la lluvia de cuchillas en el frente de el. Penso que el corte volador solo bloquearía o destruiría algunas de las espadas, pero a medida que se acercaba a las otras espadas, de repente, se dividió en cinco barras más, formando una pared de ellas justo en frente de el. Chocaron con las espadas delante de mí, y en una explosión de luz blanca, las cuchilladas se desviaron, haciendo que todas las espadas se tambaleasen, cayendo al suelo. los dos estaban sin aliento, esa rubia, tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, mirando sus hojas caídas, ahora desapareciendo bajo una luz amarillenta. Al final, por alguna razón, ella sonrió cálidamente.

-Nada mal hermanito. el abuelo lo habría hecho mejor pero vas por buen camino , pequeño-. Ell dijo, dando un primer paso para estar caminando hacia la dirección de ichijou. este Frunció el ceño, poniendo la espada otra vez frente a el.

-A-Aléjate de mí!- Grito, tosiendo un poco al poco tiempo.

-No haría eso si fuera tú-. Ella dijo, mientras el [arte sagrado] brillaba nuevamente, el impulso de energía en lugar de fortalecerlo hizo que su cuerpo pesara más y su visión se nublara.

-¡Una vez más! Haré esto uno más ...

[¡RÁFAGA!]

-Tiempo ~ ...- Y llego a su límite. su cuerpo implosionó con la repentina fatiga y tosió un poco de sangre. Esa movida realmente tomó un peaje. su pierna herida flaqueó, y pronto estaba cayendo al suelo. Sin embargo, un par de suaves y esponjosos malvaviscos aliviaron su caída, y ahora, no podía moverse, su visión se nublaba cada vez más.

-No te preocupes, hermanito. Te llevaré a la enfermería después de romper esta barrera molesta ...- Esa suave voz habló ...

Y ahora ... Silencio y negrura.

-Por ahora, descansa ... [príncipe dragón rojo](Sekiryuuoji) ...

* * *

 **parte 2**

ichijou desperto, abrio los ojos para encontrarse un techo desconocido

-Sheesh ... al meno aún tengo toda la ropa en mi cuerpo, o al menos el resto de ellos, porque ser desnudado es cada vez más molesto-. Abrio los ojos, y lo primero a lo que se enfrento fue una luz blanca y pálida que provenía de una lámpara en un techo del mismo tono. No hay sonido, solo la cama suave y la manta mullida. Todavía acostado en eso, echo un rápido vistazo a sus alrededores. Una cortina, paredes blancas, mesas blancas y algunos anaqueles con libros y medicinas ... Sí, esta en la enfermería. Fue la única conclusión lógica ...

...

...

¡VUPT!

levanto las sabanas para encontrar que estaba solo en la cama

-Uf, no es una chica desnuda esta vez. Solo el olor a aceite y un vendaje envolvía mi pierna. Menos mal que no era una flecha, o de lo contrario mis días de aventurero habrían terminado ...

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Tsukino-chin?

-¡Gah!- Esa voz repentina le despertó aún más, como fue una de las últimas voces que escucho antes de desmayarse. se sento en la cama y se volteo, solo para ver a la misma bruja Tasha sentada en la cama a su lado. Ella todavía estaba mirando al techo. -¿Qué ... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Tranquilo, ¿chico? Esto, enfermería. Nosotros, gritamos, no, aquí-. Dijo en un tono inexpresivo, cuando una vena de ira apareció en la cabeza de ichijou.

- _¿Ella se está burlando de mí?_

-Cálmate, Tsukino-chin, esa tetona onee-san frio mis circuitos mágicos con esas espadas. No podré usar la magia por un tiempo. Incluso moverme será un problema.

-¡Ja, y te hace pensar que debería creerte!- Dijo, ahora saltando de su cama y poniéndose de pie, listo para activar su [longinus] si ella se mueve un poco. Ella solo le dio una mirada de reojo y un suspiro molesta.

-No debes tener muchos amigos con este tipo de actitud, Señor. oso gruñon. Aunque te ataqué primero.-

- _de nuevo con eso. Maldita sea ..._ -¿Quién diablos te crees que para decir algo así? ¡Ni siquiera me conoces!

-Algunas personas conocen a otros por palabras, otros, por sexo o simplemente gestos. Los conozco por acciones y encuentros, y según mi punto de vista y sentido, pensé que debías ser un tipo muy solitario-. ichijou gruñió ante eso, aunque no dijo nada a cambio.

\- _Esto se está volviendo realmente molesto muy rápido, su voz inexpresiva y estoica da la impresión de que se está burlando de mí._

-También estás pensando que me estoy burlando de ti o algo así, ¿correcto? Solo para aclarar, no lo estoy. Solo digo lo que estoy sintiendo, solo eso. Puedes o no confiar en mí. No me importa. , No puedo hacer nada, realmente

el ojo de ichijou comenzó a pestaalr, probablemente parecía nervioso, idiota, o simplemente estaba asustado. No sé sabe

- _ella solo leyó mi mente tan fácilmente. ¿Soy el tipo de persona con el que las personas pueden leer fácilmente lo que están pensando? Bueno, sí, primero no me importa, pero esto es realmente molesto . Ser predecible es lo peor que un adolescente quiere ser._

-Dime, Tsukino-chin, ¿eres ... todavía humano?- Ella dijo, ahora girando la cabeza para mirarle. este Retrocedió un poco, todavía sospechando de su comportamiento.

-No ... soy un demonio ahora-. Dijo, cruzando los brazos. Esta es una pregunta que puedo responder sin problema.

-Oh, esto significa que hay un [rey] en esta escuela. , pensé que tal vez la historia podría variar un poco, y que serías un [santo valiente](usurario de realeza). No me importa, sin embargo, a veces con la misma fórmula es la mejor manera. No arregles lo que no está roto, dice el refrán ... ¿No es así?-

- _Y allí va, yendo todo a lo meta-conceptual otra vez. Bell dijo que senpai también fue humano. A pesar de lo que las personas puedan pensar, él terminó siendo un buen ejemplo de una persona que alcanzó un estatus legendario a pesar de su origen humilde. Sí, tenía el equipo sagrado que ahora tengo, pero Rina dijo que no todos los demás usuarios eran leyendas, y cuando las había, ni siquiera estaban cerca de las de Senpai ..._

 _¿Acabo de llamar a esa chica por su apodo?_

 _Uf ... Mi mente es un desastre. Bruja estúpida, entrenamiento estúpido ..._

-Tsukino-chin, si puedo preguntar, ¿crees que tal vez tu [rey] me acepte en su [nobleza]?- Ella dijo, ahora volviendo a mirar al techo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora quieres ser mi amigo, después de todo eso?

-Estaba probando mi propia fuerza contra una fuerza similar a la de un dragón. Y ahora que he perdido, aprendí que todavía hay un largo camino por recorrer. Tal vez si me quedo contigo y con los demonios el tiempo suficiente, aprenderé una o dos cosas. Además ... -Se sonrojó un poco. -Puedes usar una tsundere y una chica mágica en tu harem.

-¡No estoy construyendo un harén!- Y ese grito fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba.- _¿Qué pasa cuando todos dicen que tengo que tener un harén? Esto se está poniendo realmente , ¿realmente los demonios están tan solos? ¿Qué pasa con este harén? De todos modos, no estoy interesado. Mi padre intentó ser un rey del harén, y ahora tiene cuatro hijas, un hijo, tres matrimonios en ruinas y un libro de lecciones sin aprender. Para terminar así ... Preferiría tener solo una chica, gracias. Conociendo a Gremory, sin embargo, ella será mi compañera lo suficientemente pronto, eso es seguro. Uf, molesto. Me pregunto cómo sería hubiera sido elegido por Serena-Kaichou. Ella es un demonio, también._ -después de eso ichijou se calmo un poco-Lo siento, no quise gritar. Solo deténganse con este harén, esto realmente me está poniendo nervioso, y enserio esperas que te acepte así como así, que esperabas de mi, algo como "¡esta loca trataste de matarme pero tienes grandes pechos unetenos!".

-Huh ... algo así.

-¿Que pasó?- De repente, la enfermera de la escuela abrió las cortinas, una expresión de preocupación en su rostro mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de algún problema serio. ichijou se esta poniendo de pie sin problemas, pero Tasha ...

-No, lo siento, no hay problemas. Solo estamos teniendo un poco ... discusión calentada-. Dijo, agitando sus manos solo para asegurarle que todo estaba bien. Ella le miró, y luego a la bruja detrás de el, y suspiró. ichijou se sonrojo un poco avergonzado.

-Por favor, no grites en la enfermería. La gente puede pensar que tenemos un problema serio. Casi me das un ataque al corazón

-E-Entendido ...

-Oye, Tsukino-chin ...- La bruja detrás de el dijo en un susurro. ichijou se vuelve hacia ella y ella le mira. -Dígale a la enfermera que necesito tomar mis propios medicamentos dentro de dos horas. Oh, y necesito llamar a mi mamá para que sepa que estoy en la enfermería.

-¿Eh ...?- _Bueno, eso ser flojo. Quiero decir, la enfermera está ahí, puede decirle eso ella misma_.- Frunció el ceño ante eso, mientras que la mujer en bata blanca frente a el parecía igual de confundida. -Dígale usted mismo. Ella está aquí.

-No puedo. No hablo su idioma-. Ella dijo, todavía inexpresiva. Una vena de ira apareció en la cabeza de ichijou, y eneso la enfermera toco su hombro para llamar su atención.

-Huh ~ ... Tsukino-kun, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes ... qué dice esa chica?- Ella preguntó, genuinamente preocupada por la niña. Parpadeé un par de veces, volví mi atención a Tasha, que solo se encogió de hombros un poco.

- _Espera ... ¿No puede entenderla? ¿Qué significa? Entonces, cómo demonios puedo entender ..._

 _' Oh, ¿puedes entenderme?'_

 _'Oh Dios. Desde que la Iglesia regresó de ... es decir, de donde soy me envió a escuchar ... ¡Aquí! Temía no poder ... esperar ... ¡no podría hablar con los demás!_

 _"¿Podrías llevarme al centro comercial?"_

 _'¿Puedes entenderme?'_

 _'¿Qué tal ahora ... Tres hombres rusos caminaron por la calle?'_

 _'Ahora, trata de entender esto ...'_

...

...

-Señorita enfermera, la señorita Tasha Campbell necesita tomar cierto medicamento dentro de dos horas. Entienda por favor.

-Ah, vale.-

-Y ella también tendrá que llamar a su madre. Por favor, déjala usar el teléfono de algo. También cómprale algo de ropa

-Bien.

-Además, ¿has visto a esa pelirroja del primer año, Berolina Gremory?

-Oh, ¿esa dama de pechos grandes? La vi caminando hacia la sala del consejo estudiantil. También estaba caminando con esa chica con un parche en el ojo y una cabeza de alga marina

-Gracias...

...

...

¡ZAP!

¡PAT!

 **-** GREEEEEEEEMOOOOOOORY ...!- _¡Y no me importa si mi pierna está jodida!-_ Corrió tan rápido como pudo desde la enfermería, como un rayo, a la sala del consejo estudiantil.- ¡Que demonios! Ella dijo que podía hablar en otros idiomas, ¡no que los demonios tengan las lenguas de fuego! ¡Oh, voy a golpearla tan fuerte que no sabrá si es sangre o su cabello!

¡Finalmente! ¡llego a la sala del consejo estudiantil! Pudo ver algunas sombras desde la ventana de cristal translúcida, ¡pero no le importa! Extendió su mano hacia el mango para abrir esa puerta y darle un poco de en la cabeza! Sin embargo...

¡BAM!

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo hacer un nuevo [Club de Investigación de lo Oculto]?

-¿Eh ...?- se detuvo a medio camino para escuchar esa voz familiar del otro lado. Eso es Gremory, seguro, pero parecía tan enojada. Eso fue tan extraño para el, solo miro las siluetas del otro lado.

-Ya te lo dije, Rina. No puedes crear un nuevo CIO porque ya tenemos el consejo estudiantil para cuidar lo sobrenatural en esta ciudad. Además, los primeros años no pueden crear clubes mientras yo sea la directora. -Otro, más suave y más tranquilo de lo que dijo Gremory. Ella sonaba demasiado cerca de Gremory. -Entiende, Rina. Todavía eres muy joven y no estás preparada para encargarme de nada"

-¡Cállate! ¡Ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidar mi propio club y mi [nobleza]!

-Me robaste tus piezas. Te dije que se las daría cuando estuvieras listo. Esto y el hecho de que hiciste que al portador actual del [Boosted Gear] sea tu [reina] sin su y mi consentimiento es prueba suficiente para que yo diga que no estas listas, ¡entiendes cucaracha!

-¿Qué diablos, hermana? Eso no es -...

-Silencio ... Rina ...

-¿Eh ...?

-Hay alguien ... que nos escucha ... al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Whoa! -Y antes de darse cuenta, ha ichijou un círculo mágico apareció en el medio de su pech y la puerta se abrió abruptamente frente a el. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una fuerza invisible lo atrajo, cerrando la puerta poco después. Tropezó un poco, pero mantuvo el equilibrio tomando saltos pequeños hacia adelante. Al final, casi aterrizo en ... Pechos otra vez. Pero tenía la fuerza suficiente para enderezarse, ahora enfrentando al personal al que pertenecen esos senos: una mujer alta, madura y serena con ojos violeta-rojizos brillantes, piel clara y un gran cuerpo, con un vestido rojo con una chaqueta negra y peludo bufanda. Sin embargo, su rasgo más notorio era su brillante cabello rojo con brillo carmesí, largos mechones carmesíes y ondulados que llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda. Parecía una Gremory mayor. -Errr ... ¿Hola?

-¡Ah, Ichijou-kun!- Mirando a su alrededor, ichijou vio que allí estaban , su estúpido [rey] Berolina Gremory, entre Akabane y Belle. Y no solo estaban ellos, sino también Serena-Kaichou, y ... esa rubia onee-san de antes, junto a la pelirroja de aspecto más viejo

-hola hermanito ¿Cómo estas?

-Tú...!- Nuevamente convoco su [Boosted Gear], preparándose para otro combate, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la presidenta se paró frente a el.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Detente allí, Ichijou-kun!- Ella dijo, riendo nerviosamente poco después. Gremory luego tocó su hombro y con una expresión confundida dijo.

-Ichijou-kun, ¿conoces a , Aria-nee?

-Aria ... ¿Sabes algo sobre este muchacho?- La otra pelirroja le preguntó a la rubia detrás de ella. Ella se rió y se cruzó de brazos.

-Sip. Fue por accidente, pero lo encontré peleando con una bruja alrededor. Puedes cumplir mi palabra, él es el verdadero portador del [guante aumentado]. Rina-chan está diciendo la verdad, después de todo.

-¿Es eso así? Bueno, ahora que lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos, no puedo decir nada ahora-. La pelirroja con expresiones más calmadas que caminaba en dirección a ichijou, y empujó lejos a berolina y miró por completo a ichijou, solo para reírse un poco al poco tiempo. -Y pensar que estaba diciendo que eras otro de los delirios de Rina. Lo siento mucho por eso, señor "reina portador del guante aumentado".

-Uh ~ ... No hay problema, señora ...

-Mi nombre es Nemesis. Nemesis Gremory. Soy la hermana mayor de Berolina, y la directora actual de la Academia Kuoh. Encantado de conocerte, Tsukino Ichijou. ¿Puedo llamarte simplemente 'Ichijou'?

-¡Mira! ¡Él es el verdadero [emperador dragón rojo], hermana! ¡El verdadero legado de lord Issei!- Y justo después de que la directora Gremory, Némesis, se presentara, la otra pelirroja le dió un abrazo a ichijou, . La otra, Nemesis, simplemente suspiró, mirando a la rubia a su lado.

-Bueno, no puedo discutir con eso, él es realmente el nuevo portador del [Boosted Gear]. felici-pudrete-taciones, mi hermana estúpida-. Nemesis-san, a cambio, aplaudió lentamente, mientras se burlaba de elloss. En lugar de una respuesta generalmente enojada, los demás estaban confundidos, en especial ichijou.

-P _ensé que nuestra Directora era la señorita Morimoto Shizuka, una dama de buen corazón y cabello azul. Bueno, sí, podría usar un alias y un disfraz, pero ..._

 _Espera ... Némesis ... ¿Gremory ...? Nemesis ... Hermana ... Shizu ... Shizuka ... Gremory ... Mory ... Morimoto ..._

 _..._

 _Realmente necesito esas clases de poesía ..._

-Ganaste.- Dijo de la nada, extendiendo una mano a Nemesis-san. Ella le miró perpleja, y luego se dieron la mano.

-Gracias...?- Ella dijo en respuesta. ichijou Cruzo sus brazos y me volvió a su persona melancólica habitual. Echo un vistazo a los otros, de vuelta a serena, de vuelta a Gremory, de regreso a Nemesis-san, de vuelta a Aria, y luego a su propio grupo.

-Está bien ... Para empezar, ¿qué está pasando?- Pregunto en voz alta. Gremory fue el primero en llamar mi atención, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, Nemesis-san simplemente la abofeteó contra la pared y se volvió a hablar.

-Tsukino ... Ichijou-kun. Puesto que eres la [Reina] de mi hermana estúpida, así como el actual portador del [Boosted Gear], debes tener en cuenta el [club de investigación de lo Oculto], un club antiguo que un pariente nuestro,lady Rias Gremory, una vez fundo y lidero, ¿verdad?- Ella le preguntó, y esa voz suave como la seda golpeo profundamente y haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Ahora que lo mencionó, Gremory dijo algo sobre este club, el club personal de Lady Rias, que en realidad era una faceta para ocultar la verdadera naturaleza demoníaca de sus miembros., así que sí, de alguna manera soy consciente.- Dijo , girando su cabeza hacia otro lado avergonzado. Sin embargo, Nemesis-san tomó su barbilla y le hizo volver hacia ella.- _Seesh, que contundente son estos Gremory , ¿no?_

-Bueno, entonces, dado que probablemente la conozcas más tiempo, puedo decir que sabes que mi estúpida hermana quiere crear un nuevo [club de Investigación Oculta]-. ichijou Asintió, girando ahora su mirada hacia la otra pelirroja que caminaba hacia nellosos, siendo ayudada por otro de sus ... Amigos. . Nemesis-san luego suspiró. "Mi respuesta a eso, por supuesto, fue un 'No'.

-¿Huh?- Dijo, un poco sorprendido. -¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque es una gran hermana mandona y manipuladora que no quiere nada más que dolor y sufrimiento para su hermanita¡- Gremory, de la nada, agarró con fuerza su mano por la muñeca a Nemesis-san, haciéndola soltar a ichijou.

-Rina, me estás lastimando-. La otra pelirroja dijo, la falta de expresión en sus palabras lo suficiente como para hacer que todos se sintieran incómodos. Desde donde estan, pude ver que berolina realmente quiere lastimar a su hermana.

-¿Por qué puedo hacer mi propio club, hermana ?! ¿Por qué me presionas así que ...?

-¡Dije, déjame ir!-

[sistema andernach](constelación demoníaca de la aniquilación)

[anillo de bodas negro](brazo destructor del rey insecto)

Y antes de que Gremory pudiera terminar su frase, un enorme y esquelético brazo envuelto en energía negra brotó del hombro de Nemesis-san y apartó a Gremory con la fuerza suficiente para empujarla contra la pared. Después de eso, antes de que Gremory pudiera reaccionar, la mano esquelética la atrapó entre sus enormes dedos, inmovilizándola en la pared.

-¡Oye, déjala g -...!- Por instinto, convoco su [Boosted Gear] nuevamente para tratar de defender al indefenso Gremory. Pero luego Akabane y Serena-Kaichou se pararon frente a el, mientras Aria-san enganchaba su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

-Ichijou-kun, por favor cálmate!- Kaichou dijo, acercándose a el y poniendo sus manos a los lados de su cabeza. ¡Demasiado cerca¡ haciendo que se sonrojé en su lugar. -Tranquilo. Muy bien. No te gustaría enfrentar a la directora así. Ese brazo ... Es su habilidad especial.

-¿Qué?

-El brazo de Nemis no es una invocación o una proyección astral-. La rubia que estaba tirando de el hacia su pecho dijo:-Ese brazo suyo es una extremidad que ella hizo brotar eso por si no es muy letal , si eso no estuviera en realidad envuelto en [poder de la destrucción] con forma física es decir solido. si Intentas cortar esa cosa, quemará cualquier cosa en su camino. cualquier cosa,rina esta bien ya ella tiene la sangre de bael y los que tienen esas sangre tienen plaquetas en la sangre que le otorgan resistencia a ese daño pero tu podrías terminar en el lado malo de eso .

-...- trago saliva, mordiéndose un poco los labios.- _Entonces Gremory también tiene este tipo de hermana, esto me hace sentir un poco más cómodo ... Y cabreado por alguna razón_ -. Sin embargo, en un paso de relámpago, un rayo de luz verde simplemente arrebató a Gremory de las manos de Nemesis-san, esta parpadeó un par de veces, cuando el relámpago verde aterrizó justo a nuestro lado. Allí estaba ella: Bell cargando a su [rey], estilo nupcial.

-Lo siento por la reacción demorada. Pero los personajes geniales siempre aparecen en el último momento, ¿verdad?- la peliverde sonrió. Gremory no estaba inconsciente, pero terminó poniéndose de pie e ignorando por completo a su salvador. Eso fue fuera de lugar y grosero

-Huh ... Tienes sirvientes leales. Eso está bien, Rina-. Nemesis-san dijo, aplaudiendo sarcásticamente de nuevo. -No quiere decir que te dejaré crear un nuevo ORC, sin embargo-.

-¡como sea! ¡Parece que solo puedo confiar en una última alternativa!- Berolina Gremory daba mucho miedo ahora. Sus ojos verdes señalaban furiosamente a la dama frente a ella, y ellos eran solo su dedo índice. Por una fracción de segundo, la atmósfera aquí se enfrió, y en solo una oración más, su destino fue sellado. -Némesis Gremory de la [Casa Gremory], ¡te reto a un [Juego de clasificación]!

De repente, el ambiente se volvió silencioso. No es cualquier tipo de Tranquilidad, un tipo inquietante y siniestro. Una ráfaga de viento frío azotó el cuello de todos y nadie reaccion por el repentino cambio de humor eran las hermanas Gremory. Nemesis-san levantó su rostro de una forma en que su flequillo arrojó una máscara de sombras en sus ojos rojos. Y luego ella habló ...

-tu, primero desobedeciendo mis órdenes, luego robas tus [piezas del malignas] y usándolas sin mi permiso, y ahora desafiándome a un [Juego de clasificación]. ¿Tu arrogancia no conoce límites, mi estúpida hermanita?- La pelirroja más alta dijo, dando pasos más cerca de la corta y ahora mirándola fijamente debido a la diferencia de altura.-"Un insecto como tú no podría ni siquiera hablar conmigo si no fuera por nuestro padre-.

-¿El papá de Gremory?- Una vez mas se sentido la creciente tensión alrededor, haciéndoles sentir aun mas incómodos también.

-el padre de Rina-chan es ... el tío Cohen, el actual Lucifer, uno de los [7 reyes demonios ]actuales del Inframundo. Además, el [gran maestro del inframundo] Millicas, el demonio más poderoso que existe, un [superdemonio], también es su abuelo-. Serena-Kaichou habló, acercándose más y susurrándole a ichijou, probablemente para evitar cualquier contacto con las hermanas junto a nosotros. -Piensa en el tío Cohen como el jefe final de un final bueno y el Gran maestro Millicas como el jefe final del verdadero fin.

- _Oh ... que miedo. Entonces Gremory es más que solo una chica rica, es una chica rica real. diablos,con razón trata todo como un juego y a todos como mascota, no es sorprendernte. Sin embargo, ¿ qué es este []juego de clasificación] del que hablan?_

-Por favor, reconsidera, Rina. No quieres terminar con más cicatrices que ya tienes, ¿verdad?- Nemesis-san terminó su frase con una pizca de preocupación y tristeza, una insinuación débil y luego Regresó al aura hostil poco después. Gremory, por otro lado, comenzó a fallar un poco, temblando y sudando baldes. -Todavía tienes un par de brazos, piernas, pechos y ojos funcionales. Sería una pena perderlos. Tu [reina] demostró que él tampoco es rival para la mía.

-¿La [reina] de Nemesis-san- Dijo, volviendo su atención a la rubia que le estaba frenando. Aria-san le sonrió, dejándole ir ya que no estaba luchando más.

-Ese soy yo, hermanito

-¿Y qué? ¡Apuesto que con un poco de entrenamiento, él será capaz de patear tu trasero!- Gremory siempre a sido tan pasional antes, pero con toda esta rabia y odio, parecía tan fuera de lugar. Seguía temblando, mirándo a los demas de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que la apoyáran. Estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de descubrir a qué los llevaría esto.-Incluso creo que mi [nobleza] ... ¡Ganará contra los tuyos cualquier día con el entrenamiento adecuado!

\- oh por lilith ...- A pesar de la amenaza y los gritos, Nemesis-san no parecía afectada en absoluto, más como si estuviera aburrida al tratar con Rina. -Dime, Rina, ¿Cuántas personas hay en tu [nobleza]?

-Tres. El ninja, yo e Ichijou-kun, un [caballero], una [reina] y yo, el [rey]. la Nueve colas se unirán a mí cuando Ichijou-kun sea lo suficientemente fuerte-. Akabane solo estaba mascullando "lo siento" por la pelirroja junto a ella. Ella los miró y suspiró, haciendo señas para cortarse el cuello con el pulgar. Esto no puede ser bueno.

-Solo tres. Esperas derrotarme con solo tres miembros, cuando tengo un conjunto de piezas de más del doble de eso y algunas [piezas mutadas]. Debo decir que eres valiente o un completo idiota-. Dijo Nemesis-san, alcanzando su mano hacia el cabello de la otra pelirroja. -Pero si estás dispuesto a ser derrotado por una causa perdida, supongo que mi padre puede arreglar un [juego de clasificación] simulado. Nunca pensé que el primer Juego de Clasificación de mi estúpida hermana pequeña sería contra m -..

¡PAF!

-No ... toques mi cabello-. Pero antes de que Nemesis-san pudiera alcanzar su mano para tocar el cabello de Gremory, la primera simplemente apartó su mano, gruñendo después. La pelirroja más alta suspiró.

-De todos modos, como una ventaja, ya que solo tienes tres miembros por ahora, te doy esto: puedes entrenar a tu nobleza durante la Semana Dorada, y para el final de ella, tendremos el [juego de clasificación]. ¿Es eso suficiente para ¿tú?- Nemesis-san se palmeó, probablemente completamente aburrida y queriendo salir de su situación actual lo antes posible.

-¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Solo espera, hermana! ¡Necesitaré esos días para entrenar adecuadamente a mi [nobleza] para que te gane!¡ya veras triunfare y me convertire en la nueva presidente del [club de investigación de lo oculto]!- Dijo Gremory, todavía con una mirada enojada en su rostro.

- _Espera ... ¿Dijo ella que entrenaremos durante la Semana Dorada? ¡¿TODA LA SEMANA DE ORO ?! Pero pero...! -_ ¡Gremory!- ichijou Levanto una de sus manos y llamo su atención. Sin embargo, ella simplemente levantó su mano en señal de alto.

-¡Ahora no!- Ella exigió, ichijou podía sentir que su ira aumentando. iba Decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Gremory llamó un círculo mágico y dio un paso hacia él. -¡Entonces está decidido, hermana! ¡Te estaré esperando en casa y luego llamaremos con papá! ¡No te atrevas a huir!

-deja de creerte tanto, hermana estúpida

-¡Gremory! ¡Espera! ¡La semana dorada es cuando ...!- Y ... Ella se había ido. Antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañear y terminar su oración, ella se sumergió en la runa mágica y desapareció en el aire. -Pero ... Pero la Semana dorada es cuando mi familia y yo tenemos el especial ... Viaje ... a la playa ...

Y se tambaleé hasta el suelo, arrodillándose y sintiendo la angustia creciendo dentro de el.

- _De Verdad? ¿Todo el entrenamiento de la Semana Dorada con Gremory y los demás? Pero esta es la única vez en el año en que mi familia y yo (con la excepción de papá, ya que él generalmente está en el extranjero, eso no es malo) pueden pasar un tiempo juntos. Sin trabajo, sin escuela, sin responsabilidad, solo nosotros y la playa. Por supuesto, mis hermanas todavía me tratan como una mierda, pero al menos nos divertimos ... Y cambiar esto por ... Entrenamiento infernal con esa muchacha ..._

-Ichi ... Jou-kun ... ¿verdad?- Desde el suelo ichijou levanto su vista por encima de su cabeza, y vio a Nemesis mirándole. Ella le ofreció una mano e intento alcanzarla. Cuando se tocamos, sin embargo, ella lo abrazó. -Lo siento.

-¿Eh ...?

-Si Berolina alguna vez hizo algo que te hizo enojar o entristecerme, lo siento. Ella es tan así, por favor, perdónala-. Ella dijo, dejándole ir poco después y acariciando su cabeza. Ella lo miró profundamente a los ojos, y suspiró. -Te veremos en el [juego de clasificación]. Por favor, no te molestes.

-Haaah ~ ...?- Y al igual que Gremory, la pelirroja más vieja invocó una circulo mágico y entró en ella para probablemente regresar a la casa Gremory o algo así.- Huh ... Ahora, me siento mucho mejor.- se volteo y vio a Serena-Kaichou, Akabane, Bell y Aria-san reflexionando dentro de sí mismas. se acerco a ellos solo para meterse en la conversación. -Así que ... ¿Alguno de ustedes se molesta en explicarme qué es esto de [juego de clasificación]?

-Claro, Ichijou-kun-. Serena-Kaichou sonrió, tocándole el hombro. -Desde que Aria-neechan, yoko-chan y ninja-chan están con nosotros, creo que podemos explicarte en un minuto"

-Tengo un nombre, ya sabes. Soy un ninja, después de todo ...

-Jajajaja ...

* * *

 **parte 3**

 **-** Oh, hola, Ichijou. ¿Ya estás en casa? Todavía puedes tomar un baño antes de la cena estar-...

-Ughh ~ ...

-Ichijou? Cariño, ¿qué pasa...?

-Déjame en paz, mamá. Ahora no, por favor ...

Y cuando se despidió de su madre y sus hermanas, camino hacia su querida habitación en el segundo piso y se derrumbé sobre la cama, sin molestarse ni siquiera en quitarse los zapatos.- De nuevo, todo apesta ... Y una vez más, no puedo creer que Gremory realmente haya dicho eso allí en ese entonces ...

- _Entonces, en resumen, soy el segundo al mando en una guerra contra la hermana mayor de Gremory y otras siete personas, y al ser una [reina], no puedo evitar el conflicto. Esto solo sería 'bueno' para mí, ya que podría poner a prueba mi propia fuerza y poder contra los verdaderos veteranos, pero el problema real fue el hecho de que ni siquiera tomó mi vida personal en consideración. Toda la semana dorada ... Con ellos ... Perdiendo todo el viaje a la playa, las aguas termales y la paz del océano ..._

 _Mi único momento de zen durante el año ... Perdido._

¡TOC! TOC!

-Oye, Ichijou? ¿Qué pasa, cariño?- Oyó la voz de su madre a la entrada de su cuarto oscuro, ya que no se molesté ni siquiera en prender las luces o cerrar la puerta.

-Nada. Nada está mal, mamá. Yo solo ... Necesito un momento a solas-. Dijo,con la cara en la almohada, probablemente con aspecto patético. - _Realmente odio eso. Es probable que mis hermanas descarten mi ausencia, pero mamá hará preguntas, y odio mentir o incluso enojarla._

-Ichijou, algo pasa. Sé que eres un adolescente, y tienes tus secretos, pero como madre, tengo y quiero preguntar de nuevo: ¿qué sucede?-

- _Maldita sea, maldita sea. Por su forma de hablar, ella está molesta o preocupada. A veces desearía que mi madre fuera distante, al igual que los protagonistas de novelas ligeras. Cuando no están muertas, eso es. , solo tengo que inventar algunas tonterías y esperar que ella se lo crea. O simplemente digo la verdad vagamente, como la última vez-_. se sentó en la cama y miro la figura de su madre recostada en el marco de la puerta.

-Bueno ... algo pasó ... Y ahora, bueno, no puedo ir al viaje familiar este año-. Tosió un poco, sintiendo las palabras cortarlo al pasar por su garganta. Dolia, dolia mucho. La cara de su madre estaba cubierta en las sombras ya que su habitación estaba oscura y la única luz provenía del pasillo del segundo piso, pero pudo ver sus ojos primero sorprendidos, luego entrecerrándose en sus pensamientos, sin rumbo fijo rondando la habitación , y luego cerrarlos para luego suspirar.

-Se trata de Rina-chan, ¿verdad?- ichijou se quedé sin aliento cuando ella dijo eso, mientras se dirigía a la cama para sentarse a su lado.

- _Maldita sea, ella lo descubrió._ -Desvió sus ojos a otro lugar, tratando de escapar de su mirada.

-Sí ~ ...- dijo, de forma derrotada. estaba avergonzado y arrepentido, pero cuando levanto la mirada para mirar a su madre, esta estaba haciendo una sonrisa serena y cómoda. Ella extendió su mano hacia el y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Está bien, está bien. Lo entiendo. Ichijou, mi bebé, sé que estás creciendo, y después de lo que le pasó a Julia-chan y a Nina-chan, hace diez años, pensé que no te gustaría hacer amigos de nuevo.-

- _Tocó ese tema otra vez. Maldición, maldito padre, maldita inocencia infantil. Perdí a mis dos únicos amigos por eso._

-Me alegra que estés siendo social otra vez, y esto calma mucho mi alma. Es bueno verte saliendo con ellos, con tus amigos.

- _¡Maldita sea, cállate mamá! Deja de decir esto! Ellos no son mis amigos! ¡Y no estoy siendo social con ellos porque quiero! Maldita sea, ¡solo quiero decirle! ¡Soy un demonio! ¡Soy un esclavo! ¡Lucharé por una causa que ni siquiera sigo! ¡Maldición!-_ Trago su propia angustia y desesperación, mientras se madre se le acercaba más a darle un abrazo.

-Pero, no importa lo que hagas, nunca olvides que tu madre te ama profundamente, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella lo abrazó, y de repente, tuvo ganas de gritar, de hacer una rabieta, perderse en la ira.

- _Yo ... estoy perdiendo mi humanidad en contra de mi voluntad ... Me he convertido simplemente en un arma ... Mi madre, mi familia es la única que todavía me ve como alguien, y no algo_.-su Madre le dejó ir, y sonrió torpemente.

-Ahahahahah ... Eso fue tan pasado de moda, ¿verdad? que mal, a veces soy tan tonto ...

-...-el No dijo nada, ella solo le dio una palmada una vez más y salió de la habitación.

-Descansa por ahora, Ichijou. Te llamaré cuando la cena esté lista. Haré tu comida favorita-. Y ella cerró la puerta, dejándolo solo con su propia miseria. se acostó en lo cama con su estómago hacia abajo, cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada.

- _Todo está tan tranquilo ahora. Odio esto, odio todo. Este Boosted Gear, este legado, Gremory y ... No, no puedo ser así. No, no odio todo, es que estoy tan frustrado. Esa pelirroja ni siquiera consideró mis sentimientos sobre esto. Fui arrastrado a esto en contra de mi voluntad. Suspiro ... Me pregunto si Senpai tuvo el mismo problema ..._

¡SIT!

-¿Eh ...?

-Tienes una gran madre, dragón rojo-. Escucho desde arriba, cuando algo aterrizó sobre el. -la mía solía arrojarme a un pozo sin fondo cuando tenía siete años. Entrenamiento Ninja, por supuesto"

-¿Qué quieren ustedes dos?- Dijo, gruñendo. la Ninja estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el, mientras un zorro blanco iba de en su espalda acercándose a ichijou, para olfatearle la cara.

-Estoy aquí para ver a mi "esposa". Lo he pensado todo y no formaré parte de la [nobleza] de Gremory. Estoy aquí para verte crecer-. El zorro dijo.

- _Huh, claro. Lo sabía desde el principio, solo estaba interesada en mi [Boosted Gear]._

-Pareces abatido, cariño. ¿Qué pasó?

-Déjame en paz.- Murmuro.- _Pelear ahora es inútil. Solo quiero una buena noche de sueño._ \- De repente, el peos sobre su espalda desapareció, y Bell se sentó al lado de el en la cama, con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el techo.

-Digo, también pelearé allí, dragón rojo. Somos compañeros de guerra-. Ella dijo, volteándose hacia el con una sonrisa. -Todo lo que quieras decir, estaré aquí hasta la medianoche. No te preocupes, Soy un ninja, después de todo.

-Igual que yo.- Y el zorro desapareció en una nube de humo, y en su lugar, estaba Akabane Yoko, vestida con un kimono rosa, sus orejas de zorro brotando de su cabeza y nueve colas esponjosas de su espalda. Ella lo abrazó y le hizo caer sobre ella. -Puedes usarme como tu almohada. Solo duerme por ahora"

- _Haaah ~ ... Esta cálida sensación ~ ... De repente, todo es tan cálido y lento ... Es agradable, estar rodeado de este sentimiento ..._

 _Casi me hace pensar que realmente me quieren ..._

-Oye, cariño, ¿estás llorando?

-...

-...?

-No no estoy.

* * *

 **parte 4**

-Entonces, estarás viajando con tu grupo durante la semana dorada. Parece un buen programa-. dijo shiori kamiyama mientras ella y ichijou caminában lado a lado hasta las puertas de entrada. Como ella quería saber lo que planeaba hacer durante la Semana Dorada, no podía permitir que ese cambio escapara, y ahora, estaban caminando así.

- _Si no fuera por el tema, estaría saltando de euforia ... Huh, nunca hubiera adivinado que fuera tan tonto._ -Sí, algo como esto. Será un gran programa, supongo-. Suspiro. Eso es una mentira, si tan solo ella lo supiera. -¿Tú?

-Estaré aqui. La abuela es una mujer enferma, pero es fuerte. Iré al club o simplemente caminaré por las calles comerciales, nada demasiado elegante-. Ella respondió. ahora es mucho más cercano a Kamiyama.

- _De acuerdo, solo unas pocas palabras por clase, pero al menos vamos a algún lado. Espero que ella no me encuentre un idiota o algo así._ -También descubrió que ella vive con su abuela desde la muerte de sus padres, cosas duras, pero que no parece demasiado molesta.-Espero que ella se mejore. -Dijo, ofreciéndole su simpatía. Ella se volvió hacia el y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Yo también.- Ella respondió, seguida por un incómodo silencio.

- _Tch, casi dos semanas con esto, y siempre terminamos una conversación como esta. No sé si es ella o yo, pero no me veo completo silencio hasta un cruce, el lugar donde nos separamos._ \- Una vez allí, ella se volvió hacia el.

-Entonces ... . Ten cuidado en tu viaje, Tsukino-kun.

-Feliz semana dorada para ti, Kamiyama.- Dijo mientras su cara se volvía roja .- _Esta sensación de nuevo. Realmente me está empezando a molestar, de una manera incorrecta también.-_ Antes de que pudiera tomar su camino, ella lo saludó, y cuando se dio la vuelta, le lanzo un pequeño brazalete. -Huh ~ ... ¿Qué es esto?

-Este es un amuleto de la suerte-. Ella dijo sin expresión, dándole esa joya. Tomando un pequeño escaneo en su mano, penso que era una bonita pulsera de plata con algo de azul. Lo puso alrededor de su muñeca, y encajó perfectamente. -Te lo estoy dando como muestra de nuestra amistad.

-Bueno ... Uh ~ ... ¿Gracias?- Dije, ahora completamente rojo de pies a cabeza.- _Wow, esto es realmente dulce, ¡pero no tengo nada que darle!_ -pensó ichijou-Lo siento, Kamiyama, pero no tengo nada que darte ahora mismo ... ¡Pero pensaré en algo más tarde!

-...-lo volvió a mirar, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió. -Tú eres ... Eres una buena persona, Tsukino-kun.

-Eh ~ ...?- Y ahora ella se dio vuelta, agitando la mano en un adiós.

-No te preocupes, dragón . Tuve la idea de comprarte algo. No lo pienses demasiado-. Ella dijo, despidiéndose de Iba a decir algo, pero de repente, su celular sonó. Lo cogió del bolsillo y lo levanto, mostrando un mensaje de Bell.

 _DE: Annabelle._

 _Ya estamos en el campo de entrenamiento en el territorio Gremory._

 _En todo caso, usa el círculo mágico que imprimimos en un papel sobre la mesa de la cocina. Estaremos esperando._

Suspirio.- Sí, lo que sea que quisiera o no, sacrificaré mi Semana Dorada para entrenar para mi primer [juego de clasificación]. Esto apesta.- Cuando estaba por devolverle la llamada a Kamiyama, ella ya se había ido.- Bueno, ella no quiere un regalo, pero creo que la compraré de todos modos. Ella también es ... Una amiga de Tsukino Ichijou, y no del [emperador Dragón Rojo]. Bueno, mejor me voy a mi casa ... Me pregunto si mis hermanas y mi mamá se están divirtiendo ... Realmente quería estar allí también ...

* * *

 **y con esto concluye este capitulo de legado renacido, que les pareció demasiado emo, admito que cuando escribí este capitulo sentí que esta escribiendo una historia de tokyo ghoul y durante segundos desee golpear a berolina pero eso no es lo importante como autor debo ser objetivo con mis personajes, ahora finalmente llegaron nemesis-san y aria-nee, por si se lo pregunta si ellas son la que aparecieron en el volumen 1 en el capitulo renacimiento 2 el enemigo a vencer y serán el reto que la nobleza de berolina deberá superar si quieren ser el nuevo grupo gremory, para los que estén molestos con berolina les pediré paciencia por 2 razones, 1 su trasfondo no lo explicare sino hasta el volumen 3 es decir sus motivaciones, el porque hace lo que hace, por que es como es y para los que la odiaron no se preocupen que mas tarde tendrá su castigo XD, sobre ichijou, ya en este volumen sabremos un poco mas de el y sobre le "indicente" de hace 10 años que lo convirtió en lo que es, sobre algun desarrollo en su persona tendran que esperar hasta el volumen 3, en cuanto a nemesis y aria, solo digamos que sobre la primera ella sera u punto importante en la historia y sobre aria me guardare su información al igual que con yoko al menos hasta el siguiente capitulo pero vayan haciendo sus teorías**

* * *

 **respondiendo rewies**

* * *

conceptos

[andernach system](消滅の魔星座, shomentsu no ma seiza/アンデルナハ・システム, Anderunaha shisutemu ) traducido como [sistema andernach](constelación demoníaca de la aniquilación): es una tecnica desarrollada por nemesis gramory en la que ella mezcla las habilidades especiales que posee de los diferentes linajes demoníacos en su sangre para así crear técnicas de mayos poder se sabe que posee varias técnicas que conforman este sistema como es el

[black wedding ring](昆虫王の駆逐艦, Konchū-ō no kuchiku-kan) traducido como [anillo de bodas negro](brazo destructor del rey insecto): es una de las técnicas del [sistema andernach] de nemesis consiste en usar su [poder de la destrucción] y [metamorfosis] para crear brazos extra los cuales se encuentran envueltos en [poder de la destrucción] lo que le permite desintegrar todo lo que toquen dependiendo de la resistencia física y mágica del objetivo y la cantidad de poder demoníaco aplicado en el brazo

curiosidades

-andernach es una variación del ajedrez así como el nombre de una ciudad en alemania

-todas las tecnicas de nemesis poseen nombre relacionados al matrimonio

-teóricamente hablando berolina debería ser capataz de aprender a usar este sistema ya que lo a visto las veces que entreno con su hermana, el por que de esto se revelara en el volumen 3

[reflect divide] traducido como [reflejo divido]: nueva habilidad del [guante aumentado] siendo esta poder y derivado resultado de los restos del poder de albion que issei robo en su juventud, esta habilidad libera una onda de aura la cual reduce parcialmente la energía de una ataque, ser vivo o objeto mientras a su vez creo una pantalla de aura que desvía los ataques, a diferencia del [divide] original esta habilidad no divide a la mitad sino solo una parte dependiendo de el poder aplicado en ella así como también carece de la capacidad de absorber la energía perdida, y como el [reflect] original no puede reflejar un aatque si este a superado los limites del usuario otra desventare es que su uso consume mucha energia

[reflect slash] traducido como [corte reflejante]: e suna tecnica desarrolla por ichijou de forma accidenta en esta tecnica al tener una espada de cualquier origen asimilada dentro de la [boosted gear] ichijou enfoca el [reflejo divido] en esta y lo lanza como un corte de energía capaz de desviar los ataque y hacer mucho daño

* * *

 **personajes**

 **nemesis gremory(** ネメシス グレイモリー **,** Nemeshisu gureimorī **)**

 **raza:** demonio de pura sangre

 **ojos:** purpura rojizo

 **pelo:** rojo carmesí

 **familia**

venelana gremory(tataraabuelo)

zeoticus gremory(tataraabuelo)

sirchez gremory(bisabuelo)

grayfia lucifugus(bisabuela)

milicas gremory(abuelo paterno)

julicia gremory(abuela materna)

alicia gremory(madre)

cohen lucifer(padre)

berolina gremory(hermana pequeña)

nero gladius(novio)

 **afiliaciones:** inframundo(72 pilares), 72 pilares(clan gremory), clan gremory(heredera), nobleza de nemesis gremory(rey)

 **personalidad:** Némesis es calmada, tranquila y seria, pero a veces muy estricta e incluso violenta. Siendo de manera similar, puede ser comprensible y gentil, pero sus emociones suelen ser muy frías y pasivas, hasta el punto en que la gente se pregunta si algo positivo que realmente lo dice en serio. Incluso Aria, su amiga de la infancia y su persona mas cercana, tiene problemas para leer las emociones de Némesis. Ella tiene una muy corta paciencia, y las explosiones de su humor generalmente se encuentran con un ataque de nervios muy doloroso y dañino, incluso cuando Némesis no quiere gritar. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no sea demasiado emocional, además de su irritación y rabia, Némesis ama a sus siervos y amigos como otro Gremory. Ella ama a Berolina, se preocupa profundamente por su bienestar y por su desarrollo como [Rey] de su propia [nobleza], pero el hecho de que tomara sus piezas hizo que Berolina la ofendiera desde ese día. Nemesis tampoco puede decir "Te amo" o "Me preocupo por ti", ya que no entiende el significado de esas palabras, que a veces hace que la gente piense que carece de empatía. El hecho de que las ordenes y demandas parezcan amenazas es debido a su tono monótono y sereno habitual que solo refuerza estos rumores. Solo unas pocas personas pueden ver a través de una figura tan intimidante y verla como una amiga.

En una nota más clara, Nemesis puede crear relaciones muy saludables con las personas que se le acercan. Moriría y mataría por su [nobleza], se disculparía por su hermana, cuando crea que sus travesuras han ido demasiado lejos, y cree en el potencial y el poder de la voluntad, aunque la cantidad de tiempo que invierte depende de su primera impresión de la persona en cuestión. A ella le gusta la idea de que Berolina está rodeada de gente que confía en ella y le gusta, al mismo tiempo que se preocupen por su bienestar debido a su comportamiento. Según Nero y Aria, a Némesis es muy tímida cuando se encuentra cara a cara con personas que no conoce. Su plato favorito parece ser la langosta.

Cuando habla lo hace en un dialecto distintivo de Kyoto, que es educado y suave, aunque vago e indirecto. Ella también usa 'Boku' como una forma de referirse a sí misma, que en general es Usada por hombres jóvenes, mientras se considera que es de género neutro

 **apariencia:** Al igual que cualquiera de los demonios de la casa Gremory, Nemesis tiene el pelo rojo carmesí que solía soltar o envolver en un moño del ordenado que se asemeja a una flor, su flequillo girando con algún hilo rebelde sobresaliendo de ellos. Ella tiene una figura curvilínea y tetona, una estrutura facial madura e imponente, pero suave, piel clara y ojos rojos violáceos, cuyos iris son ligeramente rajados

Ella es más alta que su Reina Aria, que es más alta que ichijou. Su disfraz en el mundo humano tiene cabello largo purpura oscuro, ojos azules y medidas más

 **curiosidades**

-Su apariencia se basa en el personaje rey demonio (Sí, así se llama) de la serie Maoyuu maou yuusha.

-A pesar de pretender evitar ser similar a Otros Gremory, la [nobleza] de Némesis es irónicamente muy similar a la de Rias.

-Su alias humano, Shizuka Morimoto, es un juego de palabras con su propio nombre, ya que los últimos dos katakana de su nombre (シ ス) se pronuncia como "Shizu", y los últimos dos días de su apellido (モ ス ) se pronuncia como "Mori", por lo tanto, Neme sis Gre mory se convierte en Shizu ka Mori moto.

-Al igual que su hermana y Rias, debe su nombre a una variación de ajedrez. En su caso, el peón Némesis. Su nombre también es latín para "enemigo" que también es la traduccion del hebreo "satanas".

-Otros han notado que Némesis es en realidad mayor que su [reina] Aria.

-A Nemesis le gusta su café como capuchino.


	8. el caballero de gremory

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, sobre este capitulo no tengo mucho que decir es básicamente la transición a el problema en este volumen y con la llegada de los últimos nuevos personajes de este volumen, donde se mostraran y revelaran algo de los antagonistas de este volumen**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=dialogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **renacimiento 2: el caballero de gremory**

 **parte 1**

Es de mañana en kuoh en una casa que mas bien parece una mansión alejada de la ciudad, un grupo de personas despierta tras recibir la luz del sol en sus caras en las mañana temprana , No, por la posición del sol y la tenue luz que entra por la ventana, se puede decir que ya hacía mucho tiempo que era de mañana. Tal vez ya sea mediodía. Probablemente deberían salir de la cama, en esa cama se podia ver a un joven que se encontraba en sus 30 de cabello castaño oscuro ojos cafés que recién se despertaba

- _tengo que levantarme y hacer algunas cosas para mi [rey] o simplemente entrenar un poco, pero ..._

-Kyuu ~ ... Kyun ~ ... Kyun ~ ...

-Zuu ... Zuuu ... Zuuu ...

No puede, porque hay dos bellezas desnudas durmiendo en sus brazos, intercalando entre sus pechos. sus brazos están congelados y no puede moverse muy bien.- _Dios AY¡ ... ¿Hemos dormido durante toda la mañana?_

-Némesis, ¿podrías despertar? No puedo mover los brazos-. Le dijo a la pelirroja en su lado derecho, su querido Rey Carmesí. Ella bostezó un poco, y le lanzó una mirada venenosa, todavía un poco soñolienta.

-Cómo te atreves a darme órdenes, Neró. Si no fueras mi amante, te castraría-. Ella dijo, haciendo pucheros y acurrucándose en el pecho de hombre ahora identificado como nero este solo Suspiro

- _no es mi culpa que duerma mal y no sea una persona madrugadora, pero tiene que recordar que es la próxima cabeza del clan Gremory, y por lo tanto, tiene deberes que cumplir._

-Es tu culpa por mantenernos despiertos toda la noche, demonio cachondo ~ ...- dijo la rubia en su lado izquierdo, haciendo lo mismo y sonriendo dulcemente en mi pecho.

\- Bueno, también es su culpa, ya que tengo que "trabajar" el doble de duro , no es que me queje. Mira, no me importaría que los dos entraran furtivamente en mi habitación para violarme toda la noche, pero todos tenemos cosas que hacer, y algo dice que estar todo el día en la cama no ayuda-. Dijo nero.- _A pesar de todos estos ... Privilegios de ser un demonio, servidor de Lady Nemesis Gremory, todavía tengo mi código de Caballero, no solo como su [caballero], y los deberes deben ser lo primero._ \- la pelirroja lo miró otra vez con esos ojos rojos y venenosos, y suspiró.

-Bien vale.- Ella gruñó, gateando fuera de la cama y estirándose un poco una vez de pie. Incluso desde atrás, ella es hermosa. nero se sento en su cama, Aria todavía estaba enganchada a el por el cuello. Némesis se volvió hacia el. -Hablando de deberes, Nero, quiero que eches un vistazo a la [nobleza] de mi hermana

-¿Hah? ¿En serio?- _¿La [nobleza] de Rina-chan? Eso es extraño. Quiero decir, Nemesis solo a perdió cuatro [juegos de clasificación] hasta ahora, ¿por qué estaría tan preocupada por la [nobleza] de su hermana?_ -dijo nero en sus pensamientos-¿Preocupado? Eso es tan diferente a ti.

-No es el juego lo que me preocupa-. Ella dijo, cubriéndose con una bata blanca y sentada junto a nero y Aria en la cama. Ella lo miró profundamente a los ojos, como suele hacer cuando quiere una conversación seria ... O algo más caliente. La última vez fue una combinación entre bragas comestibles y un cepillo de dientes eléctrico. -Nero, quiero que evalúes las piezas de Rina.

-¿Huh?

-Realmente estoy preocupado por sus piezas. Especialmente ese chico-.

-Oh, el nuevo portador del [Boosted Gear]. Él es el que quiero pelear más?. Pero desde la perspectiva de Aria, él todavía está muy verde

-Su [caballero] podría ser de primer nivel, pero ese muchacho ... Es débil.

-¿Qué? Pero Aria dijo que tiene potencial- Replico nero

-Potencial y fuerza real son dos cosas completamente diferentes-. Ella frunció el ceño, besándolo en la mejilla y suspirando. -Además, si no sigue el camino más probable, podría terminar siendo un demonio mediocre, un luchador mediocre que ni siquiera el [Boosted Gear] podrá salvar.

-Puede que tengas razón. Es la primera vez de Rina-chan. Debemos guiarla o al menos ayudarla-. Dijo, pero entonces Némesis le pellizcó la nariz.-Owowow ~ ... ¿que es lo que pasa?

-No digas cosas tan sugerentes cuando hables de mi hermana-. Ella dijo, soltándolo y encogiéndose de hombros. -Vamonos. Puede que me duela un poco, pero esto no me detendrá

-Hay, heno, mi [rey]-. Dijo, saludándola burlonamente. Pero antes de esto -Oye, Aria, ¿podrías dejarme ir?

-No ~ ~ ...

* * *

 **parte 2**

~levantarte es lo que deberías hacer, hazlo ya que solo así salvaras, la vida de alguien mas~

~despierto para notar que ha llegado otro día mas y en mis noches y mis sueños estas tu~

~y no paro ahora de pensar ,tu sombra me sigue al caminar y no puedo seguir, me dejas atrás~

~cual es el motivo por el cual viví ayer, si el destino esta escrito entonces lo sobrescribirás~

~levántate ya si es quieres tus sueños alcanzar, entre mas fuerte sea tu voluntad mas fuerte seras~

~si este dulce sueño solo tiene cupo en mundo donde a nadie mas le importara la verdad~

~yo te prometeré si viajas junto mi una unión tan fuerte que nunca se romperá~

- _No hay nada como saltar de árbol en árbol mientras escuchas la canción más adecuada para la ocasión. por ahora, disfrutemos de este pequeño momento de dicha._ -fueron los pensamientos de annabelle hellsing mientras saltaba entre los arboles de un bosque en el inframundo

Como ichijou todavía no está alli, Gremory le permitió dar un paseo por el territorio Gremory al lado de las montañas. Tanto árboles y naturaleza, perfecto para una misión de infiltración. se pregunta si podía invocar a Albert allí, a él le encantaría dar vueltas ...

-¡Maldito seas, GREMOOOORYY ...!

-Kyaaah ~. Oh, no, me estoy cayendo

se detiene en el momento en que esas voces llegaron a sus oído. Mira hacia el cielo, y como estaba esperando, vio dos personas en el aire cayendo. Uno pronto se reveló como el ichijou, y el otro era ... ¿Una bruja tetona de pelo púrpura? De todos modos, la niña sacó una escoba de su falda, y luego alivió su propia caída flotando en el aire, mientras que Dragón todavía estaba en caída libre ...

...

...

- _¿Puedes pretender que los dragones en el cielo del mediodía son estrellas fugaces.? Podría usar un deseo en este momento, desear en este momento, desear ahora mismo ~ ...-_ penso bell

¡BAM!

-¡Uf!- Y ahí va, Ichijou acaba de golpear un árbol, pero no pudo agarrarlo a tiempo, así que se deslizó hacia un lado y se abalanzó sobre él, golpeando y cayendo sobre otras ramas mientras descendía como una pelota de pachinko . -¡Ay! ¡Ouch! hijo de pe...! ¡Uf! ¿Por qué ?! ¡Herida! ¡Bleh!

Por mucho que sea divertido ver cuánto reacciona él a su miseria, no lo hospitalizaran en su primer día de entrenamiento, así que cuando estuvo lo suficientemente bajo,hellsing arroja un cuchillo kunai en su dirección, y como siempre, golpeó con precisión, el lugar correcto de su chaqueta negra, haciéndolo colgar desde allí.

-Soy un ninja, después de todo ...

-Gracias, Ninja-. Él dijo, todavía con la cabeza gacha. Esto realmente la sorprendió. ¿la vio mientras caía? hellsing Salto de nuevo al árbol del que estaba colgando, y piso una rama cercana.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- Dijo, entretenida. el levanto esos ojos verdes hacia ella y suspiró.

-Solo tú tendrías un poco de decencia para ayudarme. Gremory probablemente diría que se suponía que yo debería soportar esa caída sin problemas o lo que sea-.

- _Bueno, eso no fue muy agradable. Sé que Gremory es un poco idiota, pero no creo que ella lo deje sufrir así._ \- Saca un cuchillo de su chaqueta, y se puso de pie, balanceándose desde la rama.-No seas así, Dragón rojo. Gremory podría ser un poco tonto, pero ella es amable-. se ríe entre dientes, tratando de levantar el ánimo. - _Hombre, está de mal humor hoy, y cuando se levantó para limpiar su ropa, noto los profundos círculos en sus ojos. Él ha estado llorando. Tch, qué llorón._

-Tu amiga aquí está un poco ordenada, Tsukino-chin. ¿Es ella parte de tu harén?-annabelle Mira detrás de ella, y sí, esa bruja todavía estaba cerca. La atacaría si tuviera alguna sensación de peligro viniendo de ella, pero no. De hecho, tenía una expresión y una voz muy aburridas, mientras los rondaba en su escoba.

-Sí. Soy del tipo ojou ninja rebelde geniall cool media sangre antigua enemiga actual aliada. Annabelle Hellsing es mi nombre. Encantado de conocerte-. Dijo cruzando sus brazos y sonriéndo. Ella solo inclinó su cabeza y cruzó sus brazos debajo de su pecho. con sus Bonitos ojos morados mirándole.

-Encantada de conocerte también, Anna-chin. Mi nombre es Tasha Campbell, y soy del tipo bruja mágica sin emociones juguetona que da nombres se entrega al placer lista para ser aliada.- Ella dijo, inclinándose un poco y escondiendo su rostro con ese sombrero de bruja sobre su cabeza.

- _Ella tiene buenas tetas, quiero tantearla uno de estos días.-_ penso bell

-Oh, wow. Valoramos al menos tres personajes de harén

-Diablos, sí lo somos-. Dijo bell, luego chocaron las manos.- _Tengo la impresión de que vamos a trabajar muy bien. También dijo que estaba lista para ser una aliada, ¿significa esto que quiere ser parte de la [nobleza] de Gremory?-_ Dirigio su atención al dragón rojo junto a ella. -Oye, dragon rojo, ¿quién es esta chica? Ella parece agradable

-Ella es la bruja que me hospitalizó y me quemó casi hasta la muerte. Ahora, quiere ser parte de la [nobleza] de Gremory, también conocida como nuestro grupo, y me ha seguido a casa solo por eso-. Él dijo de forma inexpresiva, sin sonar siquiera un poco , concedido, él dijo que ella lo quemó casi hasta la muerte, y ahora tiene el síndrome de Vegeta. Tsukino Ichijou no es el tipo de personaje que aceptaría a un antiguo enemigo como un aliado , como cualquier héroe típico de Shounen. Demonios, apuesto a que él quiere golpearla hasta la inconsciencia.

-Bueno, ¿no eres popular con las damas?-hellsing Bromea, dándole palmaditas en la espalda y riéndose un poco. Él solo se puso en silencio por ahora. -¡Estoy orgulloso de ti, dragón rojo! ¡Estás siguiendo tu camino como el heredero de Issei-sama! ¡Te divertirás tanto entrenando y siendo mimado por Gremory como el lo hizo!

-...-En lugar de su gruñido típico o al menos un estallido cómico, él solo lanzó una incómoda mirada desde su hombro y suspiró. Por alguna razón, eso fue suficiente para hacer estremecer a annabelle un poco. Saludó -Oye, Tasha, ¿podrías llevarme a la tierra amablemente?

-Claro, Tsukino-chin. Súbete-. Ella se niveló con él, y él saltó sobre su escoba. Descendieron al suelo después de eso, dejando a bell sola en las ramas. Bueno, mejor mantenerse al tanto con ellos, así que salto de punto en punto hasta el nivel del suelo.

-Déjame llevarlos a los dos al campo de entrenamiento. zorrita y Gremory ya están allí-. Hizo un gesto a los dos para que la siguieran en el bosque. El resto del paseo fue completamente silencioso, y solo ella solto algunas bromas y gruñidos a sus dos compañeros. Tasha finalmente soltó una pequeña sonrisa y se rió, pero ichijou estaba un poco ... Desactivado, hoy.

Finalmente llegaron a la escalera de la casa Gremory, en la cima del valle montaña. Antes de continuar, sin embargo, se detienen en mitad de camino y annabelle mira a Ichijou, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Él le devolvió la mirada con una Expresión de ¿que?. No podia evitarlo Él ha estado filtrando una pequeña sed de sangre desde que vino, y según su registro, se puede asumir que su presa es Gremory.

-No vas a ... Golpear a Gremory tan pronto como la veas, ¿verdad, Tsukino Ichijou?- Dijo su nombre completo para hacerle saber que era en serio. Él le dio otra mirada de reojo, haciéndole quitar su mano de su hombro. Él está molesto. Él está realmente enojado.

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?- Dijo, volviendo a la escalera y esperando sus instrucciones.

\- _Soy un ninja después, así que puedo sentir el aura incómoda que proviene de su misma alma. Ahora, no podría importarme menos acerca de cómo Gremory ve el mundo como un todo, pero no dejaré que nadie la lastime mientras sigo siendo su [caballero]. Por no mencionar, ni siquiera la he manoseado todavía._ -penso ella-Mira, sea lo que sea, recuerda que estaré cerca para respaldarte, dragón rojo. Somos socios, ¿verdad?- Le sonrió, dándole su voto de amistad más sincero, al menos el mejor que pudo sacar de en ese momento, y esto finalmente lo tranquilizó un poco. Mientras todavía con el ceño fruncido, su sed de sangre desapareció. -Además, somos ... Amigos.

-Amigos, ¿eh?- Él monologó consigo mismo. se calmó, eso está bien. Ha sido así durante demasiado tiempo si se quieren creer las afirmaciones de yoko. Esa bruja, Tasha, repentinamente cerró su cabeza con sus brazos y tocó su mejilla con la suya, parpadeando un par de veces.

-Eso está bien, ¿no es Tsukino-chin? Tú ganas miembros del harén así. Probablemente eres el tipo de perrito rey del harén. Estoy sorprendido-. Ella dijo, liberándolo poco después antes de que pudiera explotar.

-Vamos. Gremory está esperando-. Y les hizo un gesto a los dos para que la siguieran. Sin embargo, no fue tan difícil caminar, solo que un poco demasiado vertical, con escaleras y , llegaron a la cima, y desde allí, pudieron ver toda la mansión Gremory, un edificio de tres pisos de estilo victoriano antiguo con un terreno aún más espacioso, rodeado de árboles y montañas.- _me gustó este lugar, parece un lugar de papa Desmond._

-Oh, un territorio de el clan Gremory-. Dijo la bruja Tasha, que colgaba del cuello de ichijou desde que se cansó de subir las escaleras. Él no estaba muy divertido, como se puede ver.-He oído hablar de su riqueza incluso después de la guerra, pero no puedo creer que todavía puedan permitirse un lugar como este en ...

¡BAM!

-Oh, no. Y ahí está una puerta de teletransporte-. Más rápido de lo que bell pudo ver, un destello amarillo pasó a su lado y, en un movimiento rápido, abordó a la bruja lejos del muchacho del [guante aumentado]. y Allí está ella, el Nueve colas con tetas diminutas, tomando el lugar de Tasha como la amiga colgante de ichijou, sus colas abrazándose con él.

-Bienvenido, cariño. ¿Tuviste un viaje seguro? Espero que sí

-Oh, ya veo. Un tipo celoso. Esos son un riesgo para estar cerca, pero lo más divertido también-. La pelimorada no expresó ninguna emoción con el ataque repentino, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo su sombrero para volver a su cabeza. -Eres muy querido, ¿eh? Con ya dos chicas en tu harén, además de esa tetona nee-san ...

-¿Hah? ¿Y quién se supone que eres?- yoko dijo, casi ladrando. Oh, sí, ella no confía en nadie aparte de Gremory, mama Kyou y ichijou, ya que todos son esencialmente más débiles que ella. Aunque estan bien por ahora, ella solo puede relajarse con esos tres. -Sentí un olor agradable proveniente de mi "esposa", pero nunca pensé que fuera otro individuo, una maga, de todas las cosas.

\- mi nombre es Tasha, y yo soy la [bruja del fuego](hi no majo). estoy aqui para tratar de unirme a la [nobleza] de tu [Rey], si es que no pides demasiado-, dijo simplemente. yoko se tomó su tiempo para echar un buen vistazo a la nueva compañera, y miró a bell. esta Asintió, afirmando que la chica estaba bien para estar cerca. Además, ya puso trampas en todas partes en caso de alguna emergencia. -Puedo cocinar, hornear, limpiar el inodoro y lavar los platos, además me gusta hablar mucho y Mis amigos dicen que soy un buen amigo, . Por favor, cuídame.-dijo inclinando la cabeza

-¿Te estás presentando o entrenando para hablar con tu futuro esposo arreglado?- Dijo ichijou sin expresión. No pudo resistir, ese fue inteligente. Tasha lo miró con una mirada perpleja, y luego soltó bruscamente.

-Trío conmigo, tú y la chica zorro?

-No es una mala idea, puedo probar algo nuevo ya que tengo estas colas ...

-¡Qué demonios, ustedes dos!-ichijou grito, annabelle solo Estallo en carcajadas, mientras el dúo perverso recién fundado estaba molestando al castaño. ¡Esto es solo oro! ichijou se sonroja, mientras que la estoica bruja habla casualmente a la zorra, en mas de un sentido.

-¡Ah! ¡Así que finalmente llegaste, ichijou-kun!- Levantaron la vista hacia el interior de la mansión, y allí está, el [Rey] Berolina Gremory, vistiendo un uniforme escolar de educación física con sudadera con cremallera y zapatos para correr. fresca como siempre, . Abrió los brazos hacia el terreno más elevado y dio vueltas alrededor de un único lugar, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la mansión detrás de ella. -Bienvenido al territorio de entrenamiento de Gremory, donde podemos entrenar mucho y superar a esa estúpida hermana mía.

-...

-Por cierto, ¿quién es ese?- Y luego señaló a la bruja al lado del Dragón. Como siempre, ella tomó la parte delantera de la gorra de su sombrero y se inclinó.

-Hola, soy Tasha, y quiero ser parte de tu [nobleza]. Soy un mago de fuego de nivel 21 con gran destreza, precisión, sabiduría y suerte, pero pobre ataque y defensa.

-La primera vez, eras un villano, luego, un miembro del harén, no hace mucho tiempo, una prometida, y ahora eres un personaje de rol. ¡Decídete! -Dijo Ichijou, rascándose la cabeza con frustración. Sin embargo, el [rey] Berolina, radiante de emoción y alegría, corrió hacia ellos y abrió los brazos para recibir a la bruja.

\- ¡Viniste en el momento correcto!, increible con esto sin duda podremos ganar- el [Rey] dijo. yoko rió disimuladamente, y el dragón chasqueó la nariz. -¡Realmente necesitamos un [alfil] en este momento! Señorita Tasha(tasha-san), ¡llena mi corazón de alegría con sus noticias inesperadas! ¡Estoy encantado con su presencia!

-Weeeh ~, soy importante-. Con esa misma expresión de aburrimiento y esa voz monótona, Tasha levantó ambas manos y alabó al sol, imitando a su futuro querida [Rey]. Siendo la zorra que es, la rubia rió un poco en voz baja, pero el dragón simplemente suspiró. Ahora emana un aura extrema de desesperanza.

- _No sé mucho sobre [arte sabio], pero creo que estoy leyendo su flujo de ki en este momento, y las cosas no son bonitas, parece preocupado_.-penso annabelle mientras Miraba a yoko, y ella asintió, dándole unas palmaditas con sus nueve colas.

ichijou suspiró de nuevo, y ahora su aura se calmó. Reanudando su camino a la mansión frente a ellos, mientras Gremory acompañaba a la bruja , felizmente hablando una o dos cosas sobre su posición futura y su pelea con Nemesis-san. Al final, se pusieron de pie en línea vertical frente a un podio de madera, en el que Gremory se encuentra ahora.

-Bien, bienvenidos a todos en nuestro nuevo campo de entrenamiento. Aquí, pasaremos toda la semana dorada para mejorar nuestras habilidades y capacidades aún más para el próximo [juego de clasificación], ¡el primer [juego de clasificación] del nuevo club de investigación de lo oculto!- Ella dijo con entusiasmo. Con eso hellsing sentió la enorme sensación incómoda que se arrastraba debajo de su piel venir de su lado. ichijou está teniendo esa mirada de nuevo. -Y como su [rey], les pido a todos ustedes, por favor, denme su apoyo y fortaleza para que podamos derrotar a nuestros enemigos y reclamar nuestros títulos como el legado dejado por el legendario grupo que fue el antiguo [club de investigación de lo oculto].

-Sí ~.- Todos la aplaudieron, en diferentes tonos de entusiasmo, aplausos y asombro por su discurso entusiasta. El único que no aplaudía era ichijou, ya que estaba mirando a la pelirroja con desdén, ojos con profundos de desdén. De repente, el yoko se puso tenso y se dirigió a ellos en el último momento.

-Y entonces ... ¡Dejen que el campo de entrenamiento del nuevo Club de Investigaciones de lo Oculto ...!

-¡Todos! ¡abajo!

¡BAM!

¡PINCH!

¡PINCH!

-¡Veffin ~!- ¡Demasiado rapido! Un rápido destello de luz se cruzó entre ellos en cuestión de segundos, y en este pequeño espacio de tiempo, por desesperación, yoko empujó annabelle, ichijou y tasha al suelo. En el momento en que lo supieron, una figura nueva habia llegado, un hombre adulto con el pelo negro puntiagudo y una figura en forma usando un esmoquin estaba de pie detrás de Gremory, sonriendo como un idiota y pellizcando sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Yahoh ~, me alegro de verte de nuevo, Rina-chan-. El hombre dijo, liberando a gremory de su pellizco de fatalidad. Gremory se giró brutalmente y miró a ese hombre con ojos de miedo. Ella fue tomada por sorpresa, mientras un extraño destello de luz salia de los ojos del hombre, y eso es una cosa, pero desde el punto de vista de todos, él esta a otro nivel para poner de miedo a alguien como Gremory que es una clase alta.

-¡N-Nero-niisama!- Ella dijo sorprendida por la llegada de nero a ese lugar, La pelirroja en cuestión tropezó un poco después de darse la vuelta para mirarlo, pero luego recuperó el equilibrio. -¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿ella lo hizo ... ¿Te ordenó onee-sama que me siguieras hasta aquí?

-Antes que nada, tu hermana es bastante sumisa conmigo en algunos aspectos. Solo sigo sus órdenes durante los [juegos de clasificación].- Y ahora bell tiene una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro como él. ichijou simplemente hizo una expresión de "estoy cansado de esta mierda". La bruja dio cero effs. El hombre conocido como Nero se volvió hacia ellos y sonrió con una sonrisa genuina. No podían sentir ni una pizca de malicia en su cara ardiente. -En segundo lugar, estoy aquí para echarle un vistazo a tu [nobleza].

-Q-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó Gremory, confundido. En cambio, aún enfrentándolos, aterrizó su mirada en ellos, primero concentrandoce en annabelle.

-Eh ... Pasa, apenas-. Nero dijo despreocupadamente, dirigiendo su mirada ahora hacia tasha. -Meh ... No pasa-. En ese mismo tono, se volvió hacia yoko, quien abrazó el cuello de ichijou aún más. -Pasa, definitivamente-. Y ahora, a ichijou, en el que inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. -Casi, casi, pero no pasa.

-Nero-niisama ...?

-Oh, por Dios AY¡ ... ¿Cómo puedo decir esto ... Rina-chan, no importa lo que hagas ...Tu nobleza no tiene forma de sobrevivir a un [juego de clasificación] con Némesis.

-¿Q-qué ...?!

¡ZOOM!

¡CLINK!

¡PICK!

-Buen lanzamiento.-dijo nero

-Buena atrapada.- Y después de las formalidades compartidas, el aire de hostilidad regresó. Era solo un ataque no dañino,anabelle arrojo un Kunai en su dirección por espíritu deportivo, y como se esperaba de alguien relacionado con un Gremory, sin esfuerzo lo atrapó con los dedos -No menciones mis habilidades, YO SOY un ninja, después de todo. Pero Sr. Neró(nero-san), creo que está siendo bastante grosero al decir esas cosas. Le hago saber que tenemos el legado del [Héroe del Inframundo], lord Issei, aquí mismo. Sin mencionar ... Soy un ninja bastante bueno. Puedo matarte desde donde estás parado .

-¿Oh enserio?-dijo nero, Gremory estaba demasiado conmocionado para moverse, y Nero seguía sonriendo. Para demostrar que es una gran amenaza, annabelle metió la mano dentro de su ropa para recoger uno, dos, tres cuchillos arrojadizos, solo para jadear de sorpresa cuando no encontró nada de ellos. se volvió hacia Nero otra vez, y al ver su reacción, se rió entre dientes y extendió ambas manos hacia ellos, abriendo sus manos para dejar que varias armas ninja con el nombre sayuri escrito con marcador cayeran al suelo. -Me pregunto si puedes hacer eso sin eso.

FLASH!

-Que...!- nero saltó rápidamente de la vista, y luego reapareció detrás de todos ellos.

-La verdad es que ya he peleado con [ninjas] antes. No es muy difícil, pero pueden ser astutos cuando lo deseen. Te saludo por ser una chica tan buena-. Aún con esa misma sonrisa inocente, él dio un paso atrás detrás de ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dieron media vuelta y se alejaron de él. -¿Quieres escuchar mi historia? Yo era un caballero de una orden eclesiástica en Europa, más específicamente en una pequeña ciudad en Italia. Odiaba los demonios y esas cosas, supongo que fue por que fui criado en una iglesia y algunas cosas, aunque en verdad dicha iglesia era solo una organización creada por ángeles caídos rebeldes que seguían los ideales del "ángel de las estrellas", pero eso no lo supe sino hasta muchos años mas tarde. crecí queriendo purgar a cada demonio de este mundo .

-Encantador.- Dijo bell, haciendo su propio paso de flash y preparando una fuerte patada contra él. Sin embargo, simplemente lo esquivó y pateó con un deslizamiento su pierna de apoyo, haciéndole besar el suelo. Él saltó lejos después.

-Fui considerado el mejor de mi grupo. Y debido a esto, después de que cierta demonio vino a nuestra iglesia queriendo decirnos la verdad, me enviaron a un lugar donde residía el demonio que era su [rey].- Él continuó. Una chispa parecida a una luciérnaga aterrizó en su hombro, y la dispersó rápidamente, ya que explotó poco después. Otros destellos de luz siguieron poco después. Echando un vistazo alrededor, se noto que venían de Tasha. -Por desgracia, ese demonio era Némesis, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que las cosas siguieran así y intento detenernos, y a pesar de su increíble estatura y su belleza imposible, intenté matarla de todos modos.

-Mal caballero. Debes invitarla a una cita antes de apuñalarla con tu espada-. Tasha dijo, mientras Nero esquivaba y evitaba cada una de sus mini-bombas. Él saltó alto y aterrizó en un árbol, ahora saltando de árbol en árbol y usándolos como escudos para explotar las bombas. Pronto, estaban fuera, y antes de que Tasha pudiera crear más de ellos, él se adelantó y la acercó a un árbol.

-Bueno, fue casi eso. Peleamos y luchamos, pero ninguno de nosotros pudo ganar, en realidad. Ambos éramos demasiado fuertes para nosotros mismos. Al día siguiente, lo hicimos de nuevo, y nuevamente ninguno de nosotros ganó la batalla. Continuamos así durante bastante tiempo-. ellos continuaron atacando, y parecía que él tenía los ojos en la parte posterior de su cuello, esquivó un ataque feroz del yoko, que ahora estaba usando sus nueve colas como extremidades adicionales para atacarlo. Incluso con eso, aún podía esquivar y defenderse sin mucho esfuerzo.-Creo que fue durante nuestro partido número cien que desarrollé sentimientos por ella. Creo que se puede decir que el fuego cruzado puede iluminar los lazos de nuestros corazones., pronto empezamos a charlar mientras peleábamos, las batallas continuaron pero mas que batallas para nosotros eran citas, citas es las que nos dábamos madrasos pero citas al fin y al cabo, finalmente le tendí una emboscada desde atrás y le dije que la amaba, y luego. .. sucedieron cosas de clasificación M...

-Fascinante. Debo intentar esto con mi querido en algún momento-. Dijo el yoko, ahora sacando fuego de zorro de su boca. El [caballero] no pudo evitar eso, y terminó con su brazo quemado un poco. Sin embargo, cuando ella bajó la guardia, Nero penetró sus defensas y la golpeó, levantándola del suelo. Después de eso, él recogió algunas de sus colas y la enredó con ellas, pateándola a la distancia.

-Las cosas pasaron, la orden fue purgada, y luego Némesis me aceptó en su [nobleza] como su [caballero]. Las cosas pasaron y terminaron. No es una buena historia, pero creo que está bien-. Él sonrió cuando se reunieron a su alrededor una vez más. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, se volvió hacia ichijou, que estaba en una pose de batalla bastante estándar, con su [boosted gear] en su mano. Esperaba que temblara, pero en cambio, en realidad estaba realmente tranquilo, si no un poco inestable. -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es tu historia, pequeño dragón?

-Cuatro hermanas abusivas, un padre idiota y una loca pelirroja que me jode por culpa de mi brazo-. Él inexpresivo. Realmente quería echarle raíces, pero por alguna razón sus auras contrastaban: el dragón estaba exhalando un oscuro y misterioso aura de vacío, mientras que Nero tenía una bastante normal con alegría y facilidad. Él no quería dañarlos. Por alguna razón, realmente no lo hizo. -Tengo que decir que es una historia trágica para un chico que solo quería que lo dejaran en paz

-Huh. No está mal, pero los malos antecedentes no hacen al protagonista. Además ...

¡ZOOM!

-... No importa qué tan malo creas que es, te ENCANTARÁ este mundo algún día.

-Qué...?!

¡SNAP!

Fue solo una pequeño chasquido. Solo un pequeño chasquido de sus dedos, sin embargo, podían sentir la tierra temblando, el cielo rompiéndose, el océano vacilando. La onda de sonido era tan fuerte que se podía ver el aire alrededor del dedo de Nero ondulándose, como un charco de agua tridimensional después de un pequeño guijarro. ichijou, sin embargo, empeoró, toda su piel del lado izquierdo de la cabeza, el lado al lado de la mano agresiva de Nero-san, palideció en un instante, y en el otro, sus ojos se volvieron opacos y las venas rojas se hicieron alarmantemente notables . El [Boosted Gear ]se desactivó en el aire y el cayó de rodillas.

-Relájense, esto no lo matará ni le volará los tímpanos. Lo armonicé lo suficiente como para que su cerebro se sacuda y se cierre. Está inconsciente, por no decir menos-. El [caballero] dijo, mirando a su pequeña víctima, que estaba temblando, pero no se movió en absoluto. Al siguiente momento, Nero acaba de patear a Ichijou en la cabeza, haciéndolo volar a la casa Gremory, rompiendo una pared, y siendo inmovilizado por los muros. -Además, no puede sentir dolor. Sin embargo, será una mierda lidiar con los moretones.

-Tú...!- yoko grito mientras una extraña aura dorada tomando forma como un zorro emergio de ella. Tasha todavía está abajo en los árboles, y Gremory está demasiado sorprendido como para hacer cualquier cosa. yoko, sin embargo, está muy, muy intensa. -¡Pagarás por hacer arte moderno con mi "esposa"

-Guau, guau, señorita. Esas cosas son demasiado adultas para que las hagas todavía-. Nero regresó a su ser inocente, solo para recibir una patada voladora de yoko justo en la cara este la detuvo y sonrió, pero luego el pie de zorro quedó cubierto por un aura roja, y antes de darse cuenta, Nero se fue volando a unos metros de distancia, comiendo tierra tan pronto como aterrizó. -¡Puah! ¡¿Qué demonios ?!

-No es tan difícil ahora, ¿eh? ¡Vamos! ¡Déjame mostrarte lo que sucede cuando tu oponente es un kitsune! Dijo yoko, atacándolo mientras sus puños ardían y sus nueve colas se agitaban todas. Está usando sus llamas de zorro junto con [arte sabio] ¡Ella saltó en el aire, y luego estuvo lista para golpear a su enemigo con todo lo que tiene!

-¡Oh, no! Si solo un Deus Ex Machina pudiera pasar para salvarme ahora ...- dijo Nero, cambiando su expresión a la habitual calma, mientras continuaba apoyado en el suelo, aparentemente indefenso contra el asalto de la kitsune . Antes de que yoko pudiera ir más lejos, annabelle arrojo una estrella ninja a un árbol y uso la cuerda unida a ella para lanzarla fuera del alcance de nero, este sonrió mirándola y silenciosamente dijo

-chica lista- en un susurro.

-¿Qué ...? ¿por qué hiciste eso, Alga marina? ¡Iba a ganar ese..! -El zorro trepador le rugió, mientras ella sacudía la tierra en su uniforme.

-¿No te parece extraño que Nero-san, el tipo que acaba de patearnos el culo en segundos, estaría en ese estado de gacela rota por eso después de todo ?- Replico bell. Ella se cruzó de brazos en señal de frustración.

-¡Lo golpeé con [fuego de zorro] y un poco de [arte sabio]!- Ella respondió, señalando hacia él. -Debería ser suficiente para noquear incluso a un demonio de clase alta, incluso un [rey]. ¡Pensar que un [caballero] podría ...!

-¿Qué, pequeña dama?- Antes de que yoko pudiera terminar su frase, ese muchacho se colocó delante de ellas, sonriendo como siempre. Sin perder un segundo, ellas retrocedieron y sacaron sus propias armas, pero nero no parecía demasiado asustado o preocupado por eso. -Guau, guau, calma allí. ¿Qué pasa con esas armas? ¿Queréis que la historia termine? Quiero decir, no se puede matar al protagonista, ¿verdad?

-Huh? matar ... ¿al protagonista?- Pregunto la peliverde confundida, mientras yoko inclinó un poco su cabeza, probablemente tan perdida como ella. Nero se limitó a reír un poco, y de su bolsillo, escogió un pequeño orbe etéreo verde. Por primera vez, berolina se puso de pie y se unió a ellas en la situación en cuestión.

-¡Nero-nii-sama! Esto es ... ¡Esto es ...!- Ella jadeó, en una mezcla de preocupación y sorpresa. Nero solo sonrió una vez más.

-Sí. la preciosa "esencia de identidad" de Ichijou-kun. Sin esto, él es solo un "extra" de fondo, un "personaje de apoyo" en el mejor de los casos-. De acuerdo, esto es confuso. ¿Qué diablos quiere decir con "esencia de identidad"? ¿Es eso una especie de superpoder? ¿Una habilidad de la [Boosted Gear]? ellas Dirigieron su atención a Gremory.

-Oye, Gremory, ¿qué quiere decir con eso?- bell le pregunte a ella. Estaba demasiado conmocionada para volverse hacia ello, pero finalmente habló después de un minuto o dos.

-Nero-nii-sama robó la ... "base de la existencia" de Ichijou-kun-. Ella dijo. Fruncí el ceño un poco debido a esta explicación a medias, pero después de un rápido respiro, ella reanudó. -Nii-sama tiene un [arte sagrado] desde el momento en que era humano llamado [juego de rol](area del todopoderoso) , y puede robar la 'identidad', la 'esencia' de los demás con él. En otras palabras ...

-Tu [reina] ya no tiene los rasgos que lo hacen "el protagonista de su historia", no puede usar otros trucos o habilidades típicas de los mismos-. Nero terminó por ella, mientras jugó con el globo verde de meta-poderes de Dragón. ¿Esto significa que Ichijou ya no puede confiar en Deus Ex Machina o en la coincidencia y la casualidad? -En otras palabras, no ganará una nueva habilidad en el último momento, ni será salvado por los recién llegados, ni ninguna otra coincidencia, golpes de suerte, despertares repentinos o desbloqueo del nuevo potencial típico de los "protagonistas". Otra cosa: si él muere, no puede resucitar. Se acabó el juego.

Todos tragaraon saliva.

- _Esto significa ... ¿el Dragón rojo se convirtió en solo una extra? Un don nadie? Un soldado de asalto? ¡Él puede morir en cualquier momento! ¡Los protagonistas nunca mueren durante la historia! ¡Solo al final o al principio, como YuYu-Hakusho o Bleach! Maldición._ \- annabelle pensó mientras Miro al ex-protagonista caído, y él ahora está luchando por pararse.

-Wow. Eres fuerte, moviéndote así después de ese ataque. Pero, debo decir, tienes potencial para ser el protagonista, por lo que puedo ver-. Dijo Nero burlonamente, mirando el pequeño orbe verde mientras aparecían imágenes en él. -Déjame ver ... La familia te odia, nacido con el poder, amigos de la infancia olvidados, odia a un miembro de la familia. No está mal, no es nada especial, pero tampoco es demasiado común. Tienes potencial para ser un protagonista, aunque no uno ordinario con pasado trágico, linaje oculto o esas cosas típicas. sin embargo Mejor que esa escoria llamada rey demonio satanas, .

-...?!

CRACK!

-¿Qué ... qué dijiste?-dijo ichijou, De repente, la atmósfera cambió drásticamente, el aire se hizo más pesado, y si se pudiera medir la intensidad del aura de Ichijou, todos estarían en el centro de la Tierra ahora mismo. Se levantó con calma del suelo y se puso de pie junto a sus dos pies, mientras la enorme cantidad de energía comenzaba a doblar la gravedad a su alrededor. -¿Qué dijiste ... sobre senpai?-satanas ese era el titulo que se le fue dado a lord issei cuando se convirtio en rey demonio, el fue un [satan carmesí](dragón rey demonio)

[BOOST!]

-Oh, ¿pinché una herida abierta o algo así? Bueno, no es como si estuviera equivocado ni nada-. Él dijo, todavía con esa sonrisa suya. Por un segundo, se giró y les mostró las chicas un guiño rápido, mientras volvía a Ichijou un instante después. Él quiere probar el estado actual de Ichijou ... O algo. -Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, Issei-sama era un gran demonio, unos de los pocos [super demonio] y todo eso, pero sin el [Boosted Gear], ¿qué sería? Un don nadie. ¡Un idiota pervertido sin cualidades redentoras!

-Detente ...- dijo Ichijou, ya se podian ver sus ojos verdes brillando bajo la sombra proyectada sobre ellos por su flequillo. Nero alcanzó su mano por su espalda y les dio a las chicas un pulgar hacia arriba.

[BOOST!]

-Quiero decir, ¿de verdad crees que un pervertido sin recursos como él cambiaría si una chica bonita repentinamente le pidiera una cita? Sí, claro, él probablemente tomaría fotos de ella sin saber que se los masturbaría toda la noche ¡Peor aún, probablemente él le pegaría la cara a un dakimakura y lo pondría como un perro asqueroso!

[BOOST!]

-¡Para!- El suelo alrededor de ichijou repentinamente pesó demasiado, y él abrió un cráter allí mismo, agrietando el suelo a su alrededor y rezumando un aura verde de pura rabia. Su [Boosted Gear] también estaba fuera de control, brillando sus joyas en niveles casi deslumbrantes.

-Oh, por favor. ¿Sigues pensando que tu héroe no era más que un abusador de entrenamiento? ¿Que el usuario anterior de ese guantelete en tu brazo era un lindo, si no pervertido solitario, que solo necesitaba un buen comienzo? ¡puedes oler el hedor de su esperma impreso en el [Boosted Gear]! Dime, ¿inconscientemente mueves tu mano en una sacudida sin razón aparente? -

- _De acuerdo, esto está yendo demasiado lejos. No soy fan de Issei-dono, pero incluso me ofenden las duras palabras de Nero-san sobre él._ -penso bell Mirando a Berolina estaba al borde de las lágrimas, mientras que yoko recitaba en silencio un mantra tranquilizador para mantener el control. Ichijou, por otro lado, estaba rezumando odio y temblando de rabia, en total contraste con la posición compuesta y la sonrisa de Nero. Cuando pensaron que no podía empeorar las cosas, Nero sacó el resto.

-Pero nuevamente, no es de extrañar que esté muerto . ¡Probablemente violo a todas las chicas en el inframundo y se enfrentó a Trihexa solo para evitar una demanda!

CRACK!

se escucho ... se podía oír ... Ichijou simplemente se rompió. Por un segundo, el mundo, los sonidos, el movimiento se detuvo, y luego, sucedio ...

[ EXPLOSIÓN.!]

 **..!-** La tierra tembló, el aire se hizo más pesado, el cielo se volvió negro y lo único que se pudo ver fue un pilar de luz verde que envolvía a la [Reina] y brillantes líneas doradas que aparecían alrededor del [longinus], mientras se transformaba aún más, ahora el área del codo se abrió revelando una segunda gema verde, el numero de púas doradas se duplico, mientras el área de los nudillos se expandía revelando una punta filosa.

[ AUMENTO DEL DRAGÓN! SEGUNDA LIBERACIÓN !]

-Eh ... Némesis tenía razón, los [artes sagrados] responden a las emociones del usuario. Sin embargo, como siempre, el sentimiento clave es odio-. Dijo Nero, mientras miraba la nueva forma del [Boosted Gear], un guantelete rojo que llegaba a su codo, cubierto por escamas carmesí, joyas esmeralda y púas doradas, garras de dragón como dedos brillando hacia ellos. Eso fue ... ¡La verdadera forma del legendario [Longinus] [Boosted Gear]! -Ahora eso es ... Eso es algo que quiero evitar.

-¡En tus sueños, gilipollas! ¡Pagarás por decir mierda sobre senpai! ¡Te mataré!- Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ichijou desapareció de la vista de todos. ¡Solo para reaparecer justo en frente de Nero, un puño listo para ser enterrado en su cara!

-¡Tch! ¡Demasiado rápido! ¡Si tan solo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte ...!- Nero-san, jadeando sorprendido mientras trataba de cubrir su rostro con sus manos. ¡Demasiado tarde, Ichijou estaba a punto de golpearlo para que no existiera!

-¡Muere, tu gilipo -...

¡KICK!

-¡Gwaaah ...?

-¡Oh, espera! Eres solo un "extra". Y los "extras" no pueden matar a uno de los villanos. ¡Uf, eso estuvo cerca!

Increíble. En solo un segundo ... ¡En solo un segundo, cuando ichijou estaba a punto de golpear a Nero, el [caballero] solo le dio un rodillazo justo en las costillas, tan duro que lo enterró dentro de su abdomen! Ichijou cayó hacia atrás, y comenzó a llorar de dolor, sosteniendo su caja torácica destruida, mientras escupía sangre por todo el lugar. Esa patada probablemente hizo que sus costillas se rompieran y perforaran sus pulmones.

-Si no hubiera robado tu "esencia de identidad", créeme, sería yo quien rodara por el suelo ahora-. Nero dijo, ya que solo podían mirarlo fijamente. yoko repentinamente cayó de rodillas, devastada, mientras Gremory se congelaba, todos los colores desaparecían de su rostro. annabelle Frunció el ceño, mirando esa sonrisa que empezaba a molestarle.-Claro, llegaste a un nuevo nivel con tu [arte sagrado], pero incluso con esto, ahora solo eres un don nadie, una "extra". Solo puedes servir de escalón a los personajes principales.

-¡T-tú gilipollas ...!- Ahora, ichijou estaba tratando de ponerse de rodillas, una mano sosteniendo sus costillas mientras escupía más y más sangre y bilis.

-¿Yo? ¿Un gilipollas? Eso es grosero, soy el [caballero] de gremory después de todo. Además, ya naciste con suficiente potencial para ser un protagonista. No todas las personas, sin importar lo mucho que entrenan, pueden alcanzar eso. En el momento en que el [arte sagrado] te elijio como su nuevo anfitrión, tu estado de protagonista se convirtió en tu primogenitura. Mientras tanto, imagínate a los pobres otras personas en el inframundo, soñando en convertirte en un [rey demonio] o al menos en un demonio respetablemente clasificado, solo para enamorarse de la sombra de los protagonistas como tú! Quiero decir, imagínate cómo es la vida de cualquier otro "extra" en este mundo, entrenando todos los días solo para ser superado por un virgen en solo, ¿qué, un mes, una semana? Imagine las dificultades que un simple demonio sin nombre tiene que atravesar solo para ser respetado por sus semejantes, solo para ser eclipsado por ti solo porque has desbloqueado tu "verdadero potencial" o lo que sea. ¿Cómo se siente ser un simple extra sin nombre? ¿Sientes el dolor? ¿Puedes sentir el dolor? La patética sensación de ser derrotado por el villano principal, mientras el protagonista, haciendo exactamente lo mismo,lo destruye en solo golpe? Duele, ¿no? Claro, las personas nacen con diferentes privilegios y problemas, pero todos sus problemas pueden resolverse solo con la " base de su existencia", mientras que los problemas de los demás, no protagonistas, son causados solo por su existencia. Ahora, dime, ¿duele?

Después de eso, Ichijou jadeó horrorizado. Después de eso, ichijou estaba inmóvil, dando suficientes oportunidades para que el [Caballero] lo agarrara por la cabeza y lo levantara por encima del suelo.

-Pasado trágico, linaje especial, ancestros legendarios, poderes ocultos, súper inteligencia, habilidades exclusivas para su raza, corona heredada, conexión con seres superiores. Esos son los rasgos comunes de un protagonista aquí. Algunos de ellos que carecen de algunos. o les faltaban, y aun así, ambos tienen la "esencia de identidad". Ahora, imaginen la melancolía de quienes no lo tienen, sin embargo, nunca podrán ser protagonistas -. Él dijo, todavía sonriendo. De repente, una lágrima bajo corriendo por la mejilla de Ichijou. Él se está desmoronando. -Serás una leyenda o morirás como tal. Ellos ... Morirán fuera de pantalla sin siquiera ser mencionados en los créditos. Entonces, ¿cómo se siente saber que tu propia existencia es una broma injusta y enfermiza? eclipsada por la gloria de otros seres poderosos solo porque respiras, caminas, ¿existes?

-...-ichijou No dijo nada, pero se puede ver que Ichijou estaba roto. El [Boosted Gear] desapareció en el aire, y su lucha terminó en un segundo. La sonrisa de Nero se hizo aún más salvaje, cuando invocó un circulo mágico de transporte frente al dragón que tenía en su poder.

-Pero no te preocupes. ya que robé tu "esencia de identidad con mi '[juego de rol]', ya no posees ese rasgo. Sin embargo, necesitas entrenarte y, dado que eres un "extra", el tuyo será fuera de la pantalla, por lo que ¡buena suerte!- Y el círculo envolvió a Ichijou, mientras desaparecía sin dejar rastro.

- _Tan fuerte ... Si él roba mi "identidad" , no podré enseñarle a Ichijou que soy el 'tipo genial'. Tal vez esa es la razón por la que ninguna de las otras chicas está atacando tampoco, si a Zorrita le roban su "esencia" de heroína, ya no podrá vincularse románticamente con él, lo mismo ocurre con la ruta de Gremory. Solo podíamos mirarlo fijamente mientras se toma su dulce momento para mirar hacia atrás poco después._

-P-¿Por qué ...?- se oyó una voz temblorosa y miedosa. Era Gremory, llorando ríos verdaderos mientras señalaba con el dedo al [caballero] que tenía enfrente. -¡¿Por qué, Nero-nii-sama ?! ¿Por qué robaste la "esencia de identidad" de Ichijou-kun ?! ¿Te ha pedido que lo hagas ?!

-¿Eh? Oh, no. Hice eso solo. Ya sabes ... lo hice porque quería que creciera aún más, incluso con su segunda liberación-. Dijo de manera indiferente, poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y brillando su sonrisa de mierda otra vez. ¡¿Que demonios?!

-Nii-sama! ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con ...?

-¡Para que se vuelva más fuerte!- Gritó, el repentino aumento en su voz las hizo cerrar la boca. Jadeo para tomar un poco de aire, respirar hondo y reanudó. -Dime, ¿cuántas veces vieron estos escenarios: el protagonista de repente despertó un poder nuevo, desconocido, y BAM! Lo usa en cada batalla posterior, solo para ser pirateado por un nuevo personaje, y luego entrenar nuevamente para adquirir una nueva técnica para vencer a ese villano, y luego usar esa misma técnica una y otra vez, solo para ser nuevamente pirateado por un nuevo villano, y repetir el proceso una y otra y otra vez .

-Ya veo.- bell Chasqueo los dedos -Robaste su "esencia de identidad" para evitar que se acomodara con cualquier nuevo poder que pudiera adquirir. Como ninguno de sus poderes futuros será suficiente para vencer a un villano, solo puede alcanzar su máximo potencial como un "extra". un personaje que solo sirve como víctima.

-Exactamente.- Él sonrió de nuevo. por alguna razón, esa sonrisa es un poco más tolerable, ahora. -Los "extras" son burlados y fácilmente derrotados por los enemigos y quedan pendientes de cómo el equipo opuesto es más fuerte. Su falta de "esencia protagónica", mientras evita que me derrote, lo hará crecer más fuerte con el entrenamiento y evitar cualquier tipo de trama típica de shounen. Se entrenará con Aria en el Monte Issei por ahora. Estará bien.

-¡Espera! ¿Estás diciendo que tú ... ayudaste a Ichijou-kun?- Preguntó Gremory, ahora limpiándose la cara y alejando sus lágrimas.

-Sí, un poco. No tiene protección de complot o golpes de suerte a su lado. Si muere, es su fin. Sin embargo, mientras se mantenga alejado de cualquier batalla peligrosa, no morirá. Después de todo, los "extras" no puede morir a menos que esté en contra de un héroe o sus aliados -. Y él sonrió de nuevo. este nii-san es genial. Gremory se quedó sin palabras, mientras yoko asentía en respuesta, un poco perdida, pero entendiendo poco a poco. Antes de que ninguna de ellas pudiese protestar, él simplemente se dio vuelta y abrió un circulo mágico y se despidió.-Pero todos ustedes deberían estar preocupados por ustedes mismos. Después de todo, el [juego de clasificación] todavía está vigente. Entrenad mucho, y quizás podáis derrotarnos, tal vez...

Todos asintieron en comprensión, ya que estaba envuelto por el circulo y desapareció en el aire.

\- _Huh ... Entonces esto significa que Ichijou-kun puede alcanzar todo su potencial ahora. Los protagonistas generalmente terminan con una nueva habilidad solamente, y solo en el último momento, Issei-dono fue una de los mayores ofensores de ese cliche, siempre sacando un nuevo poder a cada segundo. Aún así, Ichijou puede ser víctima de otros cliches, y esto podría ser perjudicial para él. Aún así, no puede ganar ninguna pelea importante debido a su estado actual de "extra". ¿Esto significa que Nero-san devolverá su "Esencia2? ¿Por qué haría eso? Uf, los metaconceptos son tan molestos ..._

-Oye, chicas, ¿de qué me perdí?- Emergiendo de los arbustos, apareció la querida bruja lasciva, acercándose y agitando un saludo. -¿Eh? ¿Dónde está el dragón? ¿Necesita su tiempo para resolver su Explosión?

-No sé si fue una broma sucia o no, pero se fue por el momento-. Dij bell sin rodeos, mientras ella jadeaba un poco, y le dí su sí al dúo junto a ellas, que ahora estaban hablando.

-Eh, la acción de Yuri también está bien-. Ella dijo. bell se encogió de hombros y se río de su broma.

 _-Incluso sin ichijou, creo que podemos superar nuestro entrenamiento, y con Aria-san entrenándolo, no hay dudas de que se volverá más fuerte._ -Saludo con la mano a Tasha, así que caminaron hacia el dúo astuto de Gremory, listos para su semana de entrenamiento.

Después de todo, en las historias de harén, las heroínas pueden cuidarse sin problemas ...

* * *

 **parte 3**

¡ZING!

-¡Ghah!

¡Tchibum!

...

...

¡BLUB! ¡BLUB! ¡BLUB! ¡BLUB!

¡GASP!

\- ¡Aff ...! ¡Af ...! Necesito ... Aire ... Necesito ... Aire ...- Grito ichijo cuando salió de unas aguas misteriosas y tomo los primeros golpes de aire en su sistema, calmándose lo suficiente como para comenzar a respirar normalmente.

Entonces se dio cuenta:

- _¿ese cabrón nii-san no me puso una marca? No sé, pero por alguna razón, mis costillas están en su lugar, y ahora puedo respirar normalmente, no esa fiesta de sangre y cortes internos. Pero incluso con eso puedo sentir esa patada, romper mis huesos y destrozar mis pulmones. Pero por ahora, estoy bien. El vapor blanco limpia mis pulmones, el agua tibia relaja los músculos de mis piernas. Veo, de alguna manera, estoy en algunas aguas termales ..._

Este lugar tiene un cielo realmente extraño en un tono purpura, y desde ahí se puede ver un espectáculo de luces a lo lejos, como una ciudad con forma de pentagrama. Sin mencionar que ahora esta en uno de los terrenos más altos de varios con estanques de agua caliente. Un lugar tan tranquilo, Pero el asunto que nos ocupa sigue en pie.

- _Entonces, ¿qué tenemos ahora? Ese imbécil Nii-san dijo que robó mi "Esencia de identidad", lo que sea que eso signifique ... No, esto es importante porque me robó mi derecho a tener el destino de mi lado. Veamos, ¿qué tipo de tropos tiene un protagonista?_

 _\- Tiene un poder rudo, o al menos algo que los diferencia de sus pares, que yo tengo;_

 _\- Se puede resucitar, lo que me sucedió a mí;_

 _\- Desarrollar un nuevo poder en el último momento, que me sucedió a mí;_

 _\- Es salvado por el caballero justo a tiempo, lo que me sucedió a mí;_

 _\- Derrota al gran jefe y consigue a la chica (normalmente, pero no siempre), lo cual está por suceder;_

 _\- Está rodeado de hermosas chicas calientes, que soy ... Un poco ..._

...

...

 _¡Mierda, solo soy una amalgama de tropos protagonistas del harem! Esto ... Se espera, en realidad, después de todo, la razón por la que estos están aumentando últimamente es porque la actual comunidad otaku está muy interesada en ellos, y dado que la longevidad de una serie se basa en estas bases de fans, los creadores no tienen más remedio que trata de confiar en el servicio de los aficionados y usar tropos en exceso para sus series para sobrevivir. Si estuviera en una novela, este sería mi personaje: el protagonista. Pero desde ese imbécil nii-san me robó eso, solo puedo ser considerado un personaje extra, de apoyo._

 _Ahora que lo pienso, esta es la primera vez que estoy completamente solo. Desde que nací, estaba rodeado de juguetes, mis hermanas, mis padres (mamá, al menos) y Julia-chan y Nina-chan. Ahora, duermo con una pelirroja desnuda, almuerzo con Kamiyama, camino a casa con Gremory, practico con Belle, preparo la comida con Akabane, lucho con mis hermanas y mi madre, juego videojuegos con todos. .. Pero esta es la primera vez que estoy completo y completamente solo. Por alguna razón, esto me pone incómodo, pero, de alguna manera, cómodo. Me pregunto si me estoy acostumbrando tanto a mi estilo de vida que ese escenario me es ajeno ..._

-Estar completamente solo ...- Murmuro, mientras se sentaba en el agua y dejaba que el agua cubriera el área debajo de su cuello.- _Esto se siente mucho mejor, pero no puedo perder el control con la realidad aquí. Tengo la cabeza muy liviana y el agua caliente, así que no debo perderme._ -Estar solo ... Esto es en realidad ...

-Mucho mejor de lo que esperabas, ¿verdad, hermanito?

Una segunda voz entra en el escenario justo detrás de el, y instintivamente corrió hacia adelante y se di la vuelta para ver quién era. Para su sorpresa, allí estaba, Aria, con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo con aire de suficiencia, con solo una toalla y un balde de madera en los pies.

-A-Aria ... -san ...- dijo, ocultándo la boca mientras pronunciaba su nombre y volvía su mirada a una roca, mientras la oía reír.- _Esto es embarazoso. ¿Estos demonios no tienen vergüenza alguna?-_ Aria saltó de su roca y aterrizó en las aguas, salpicando un poco de agua sobre el -¿Podrías ... por favor, llevar algo de ropa?

-¿Por qué? ¡Estamos en las aguas termales! ¡Este es el lugar donde tu desnudo debería exponerse por completo para conectar tu alma y espíritu con la naturaleza que nos rodea!- Dijo en tono ampuloso, y ahora se llevó las manos al pequeño pliegue de la toalla que contenía todo. Oh, por favor, no me digas que ella ... -¡Siente cómo la naturaleza entra en tu cuerpo! ¡Siente cómo los espíritus te salpican de vida y energía! ¡Siente todo con tu desnudez!

-¡Aria-san, no quieres decir ...!

¡FLAP!

-¡Gaaaah! -Y lo último que vio fue una toalla blanca volando en el aire, y nada más después, mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos. - _Un Gremory desnudo está bien ahora, pero una chica adulta desnuda? ¡Esto es simplemente exagerado!-_

-Ahahahahah ... Es broma. Aquí en el Monte Issei, no puedo ir desnudo por respeto, orgullo y las estupidas reglas del viejo tanin(tanin¡-ossan)-. Ella dijo eso en un tono más tranquilo.

- _Monte ... Issei? Como Senpai? ¿Es este el nombre de este lugar? Me pregunto porque. Sin mencionar, ese nombre seguro es algo nostálgico._ \- Volviendo al tema,ella parece lo suficientemente calmada, y ichijou cree que ella no jugaría con su corazón así.Ella ya le fastidió bien el otro día. Así que abrió un pequeño espacio entre sus dedos y, sí, ella no estaba desnuda en absoluto ...

... Ella solo llevaba un bikini negro pequeñito ...

...

...

- _Perdí de nuevo._

FOOOOOSH ...!

-Bueno, eso es lo primero-. Ella dijo de forma inexpresiva, ya que ichijou sufriá una hemorragia nasal importante.

- _¡Maldito el francés que inventó los trajes de baño!_ -se voltea y bloquea el flujo sangriento que salía de su nariz. Pasando, allí estaba su toalla caída, flotando en las aguas calientes. Recogiño y la arrojo

-¿Eh ...?

-A-Aria-san ... Por favor, ponte esto?- Dijo, tratando de sonar tan caballeroso y compuesto como sea posible. Ella no lo creyo, ya que dijo ...

-¿Por qué? No estoy desnudo. Solo llevo puesto este bikini. Un poco revelador, pero creo que puedo pasar-. Dijo en un tono inocente, al menos menos bromista, probablemente confundido con el pedido. Unos minutos más tarde, sin embargo, su tono burlón regresó con su conclusión. -Ohohohoh ~, lo entiendo. A Ichijou-ototou le gustan los trajes de baño ~. Trajes de baño diminutos, coloridos, difusos, reveladores y lindos ~.

-Cállate.-Trato de sonar imponente y poderoso, pero como siempre, terminó sonando débil y patético.- _Genial simplemente genial..._

-No puedo decir que no sea atractivo. Quiero decir, colorido, lindo, sexy o simplemente provocativo, hay todo tipo de trajes de baño. Sin mencionar que las mujeres están poniendo los que tienen pleno consentimiento para verse bien durante la playa o las aguas termales Ya puedo decir que eres un caballero. Después de todo, no puedes ser un pervertido si te lo muestran de buena gana -. Ella dijo en ese tono, haciendo que ichijou se pusiera aún más rojo y avergonzado.

- _Maldita sea, ahora ella se burlará de mí todo el camino con trajes de baño y bikinis_.- Sin embargo, cuando la burla terminó, su tono se volvió mucho más oscuro.

-Aparte de eso, no creo que debas darme la espalda

-...?

-Después de todo ... yo soy el que asesinó a toda tu familia.

-...

-...?

-...

-...No hay reacción? Huh, Nero te robo tu "esencia de identidad".- Dijo de vuelta a su tono alegre, aunque inexpresivo, mientras ichijou se volteaba para mirar a Aria, que estaba cubierta por una toalla. Ella tenía razón: a pesar del tono molesto y su impactante revelación, el ... No sintió nada.

- _Amo a mi familia, realmente lo hago, pero por alguna razón, no puedo llevarme a un alboroto incontrolable, como lo haría un protagonista en una situación tan oscura. En cambio, simplemente me quedé allí, pensando racionalmente sobre eso. Quiero decir, ella acaba de conocerme, no hay ninguna razón para que ella mate a toda mi familia. Además, ¿cuántos Tsukino hay en todo Japón e incluso fuera de él? Ella tampoco me traía aquí solo para decirme resumen, ella no tiene ninguna razón para destruir a mi familia. Demonios, apuesto a que ni siquiera sabe que tengo cuatro hermanas y un padre en el extranjero._

-el abuelito ya habría entrado en [modo ultraje](indignación del dragón).

-Lo siento, pero creo que tienes razón. No puedo sentir nada. Y después de pensarlo mucho, puedo decir que no podrías haber matado a mi familia en absoluto-. Dijo con su habitual tono molesto. Ella lo miró por unos segundos, y se rió. -Eso fue bastante oscuro, sin embargo. ¿Por qué dices eso, Aria-san?

-Bueno, para empezar, para ver si estás realmente libre de la "esencia de identidad"-. Dijo nuevamente, sentada en las rocas con solo sus pies sobre el agua ahora. Se echó un poco de agua sobre la piel y le revolvió un poco el pelo

-Dime, Aria-san, ¿qué es exactamente esta "esencia de identidad"? Ese imbécil Nii-san dijo que era lo que me convierte en un 'personaje principal', pero aparte de eso, no puedo entender a nada-. Dijo, mientras se quitaba la camisa para evitar resfriarme. incluso así, todavía tiene frío, así que se senté en el suelo de roca y dejo que el agua cubriera su cuerpo. Aria puso su dedo en su barbilla por un segundo, y sonrió de nuevo.

-Oh, por 'imbecil nii-san', creo que te refieres a Nero Gladius, mi novio y el de Némesis-. Ella dijo en un tono optimista, probablemente sin encontrar ningún problema con eso. No es broma, los harenes son una cosa con Demonios, y ese tipo pasa a estar en medio de ella y Nemesis. bastardo con Suerte

-...

-Bueno, dejando de lado las primeras impresiones, lo que Nero te hizo fue robar las cosas que te convertirían en un personaje principal. No solo eso, también te quitó todo tipo de truco, privilegio o golpe de suerte que un personaje principal, un protagonista, tendría.- Explicó con el dedo levantado, mientras ichijou hacia una lluvia de ideas para entender todo esto. -En resumen, no te toparás con tu interés amoroso mientras asistes a la escuela, no recibirás un nuevo poder o desbloquearás una nueva forma en tiempos difíciles, no serás escuchado por un hombre rico mientras hablas sobre tu nuevo proyecto que necesita dinero, no serás salvado por tus amigos o aliados si alguna vez te encuentras acorralado, y si alguna vez mueres ... No serás resucitado. Se acabó el juego .

-...- Trago saliva con la última.- _Entonces así es como es. Ya no tengo esos trucos. Confiaba en ellos solo desde el principio, después de todo, Gremory dijo que senpai solía hacer eso, confiar en su [longinus], disparos de la suerte y el despertar de nuevos poderes y habilidades. Y ahora, sin ellos, soy impotente, indefenso, normal. No es que no fuera todo eso antes, pero ahora estoy en mi peor momento, ya que incluso la suerte y el universo mismo están en mi contra._ -pensó ichijou completamente nervioso-Entonces, ¿básicamente me despojó de lo único que puede salvarme?

-Sí, más o menos. Por otro lado, él también te quitó el elemento que te frenaba-. Ella dijo, ichijou mientras inclinaba mi cabeza hacia un lado. -Sin tu "Esencia", tampoco estarás despertando nuevas habilidades en el fragor de una batalla, lo que significa que solo necesitas entrenar para obtenerlas, no derrotarás al villano principal con solo una supercapacidad, lo que significa que tienes aprender nuevas desde la raíz y dominarlos para tener la más mínima posibilidad, no resucitarás si te matan alguna vez, lo que significa que tienes que mejorar tus habilidades de supervivencia para no morir para empezar, y como acabas de ver, ir Berserk no funcionará nada para ti, lo que significa que tienes que controlar tu enojo para evitar alborotos suicidas .

-... _Esto es demasiado pensarlo. ¿Dónde demonios se cree que está, una especie de novela ligera shounen? No es que no fuera tan fuera de lugar, después de todo, mi nueva vida como un demonio ha sido un cliché tras otro para un héroe shounen. ¿Resurrección? ¿Elegido? ¿Nuevas habilidades en el último momento? Todo usado en exceso. Sin embargo, eso no significa que sean malos tropos. Pero ahora, soy un "extra", un personaje secundario. Esto significa que puedo morir incluso fuera de la pantalla. Pero también significa que no necesitaré que me derroten hasta convertirme en una pulpa de sangre para desbloquear un nuevo poder. Los "extras" no los necesitan, se entrenan y esfuerzan para alcanzar su máximo potencial y mueren así. A menos que tengan una habilidad especial solo accesible durante la baja salud, como ataques suicidas o impulsos. Espera, ahora estoy pensando en la lógica de los videojuegos. Esto no puede ser correcto ... Pero, de nuevo, una [nobleza] es esencialmente un juego de rol. Uf, tanto pensamiento crearía un muro de texto que atemorizaría a los lectores si fuera una novela.-_ termino de pensar ichijou-Entonces ... ¿Esto significa que puedo desbloquear mi 'verdadero potencial' sin tener que recurrir a luchas desesperadas y voluntad de acero?

-Sí, un poco. Tienes luz verde para eso. Ahora, imagina qué tan fuerte puedes ser al fusionar tu crecimiento sin descanso con el poder de tu [arte sagrado]? ¿Te imaginas, un extra con el poder de matar a un Dios?-

\- Sí, eso estaría bien. Sin trama de ruptura, sin potencial de retención por el bien de la narrativa, sin bloqueo de potencia. Sería como darle un arma de un solo golpe a un don nadie. ¡Ahora puedo ver cuánto ayudará esto! Necesito besar a ese imbécil nii-san uno de estos días ... Después de darle una paliza de su propia sangre y bilis, por supuesto.

-La pregunta es: ¿estás listo para convertirte en un capitán de Bleach? ¿Un Kage en Naruto? ¿Ese tipo de personaje que es impresionante incluso sin esos impulsos emocionales?

-Bueno, LUCHARÉ contigo. Entonces, ¿cómo puedo decir 'no', verdad? Solo espero no morir en el proceso.

-..

-...?

PIIINCH ~!

-¡Owowowow! Aweewa-shan, ¿que estás?- Dijo ichijou con sus mejillas estiradas como humanamente es Posible, mientras que la nee-san en frente de el las estaba pellizcando con un ceño fruncido y una sonrisa.

-¡Sonríe! ¡Di 'por supuesto, nee-sama'! ¡Grita, lo hare! ¡Hagámoslo!- Grita ¡Estoy listo para el infierno! se que son frases exclusivas de los protagonistas , pero muestran algo de emoción, por ¡El amor de Dios!- Ella dijo, jugando con sus mejillas hasta el punto de que casi se las arranca. Se detuvo cuando se vio luchando y lo dejó ir con otra sonrisa. -Eres tan raro, hermanito. Me pregunto qué pensaría el abuelito de ti si alguna vez supiera que eres su legado ...

-abuelito? Legado? ¿ere pariente de senp -...?

-Buena suerte hermanito.

¡FLICK!

-¿Eh ...?- Y otra vez no estaba donde estaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aria lo golpeó justo en la frente, y con la pura fuerza de eso solo, fue lanzado hacia atrás, hasta un acantilado que llevaba a otra sección de las aguas termales. Antes de que pudiera siquiera gritar

¡WASH !

allí estaba otra vez en las aguas calientes, casi ahogándose en un nivel poco profundo.

Después de unos segundos de luchar, finalmente volvió a la realidad, encontró un piso para sostenerse y sacar su cabeza de las aguas. Finalmente, se tomo su tiempo para recuperar el aliento y controlar su cardio a la normalidad. Pero fue demasiado tarde cuando noto una extraña sombra proyectada sobre el. Levanté la cabeza, y detrás de el, de pie con los brazos cruzados y usando solo un fundoshi ...

Había un dragón verde bípedo de tres metros, mirándole con esos grandes ojos dorados, una larga barba gris colgando de su mandíbula inferior y haciendo saltar bolas de fuego por su nariz.

-Ah ~ ... Huh ~ ... ¿Hola ...?- Pregunto, mientras se ponía de pie e intentaba no gritar ni reírse de la situación en la mano.- _Un dragón con fundoshi, qué diablos. Pero cálmate, Ichijou. Tal vez es amistoso? No debe entrar en pánico hasta que esté absolutamente seguro de que no le hará daño. Piense en algo, comience una conversación._ -Entonces ... Dragon-dono, ¿cuál es tu manga favorito de la Weekly Shounen Jump ?

-...

- _...? ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¿Es esa la manera de comenzar una conversación? ¡La religión y la política serían más probables que eso! ¡Estoy tan arruinado!_ \- Cerro los ojos y se preparo para el próximo choque. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos, escuché al dragón suspirar, y salir de sus ardientes fosas nasales, respondió.

-Es Shokugeki No Soma, Ddraig ...

-Ah, ese estúpido manga de cocina

-...

-...

esta jodido

-¡ **MUERE** !

-¡ GWAAAAAAAAH ...!-

- _¡Maldicion! ¡Acabo de cabrear a un dragón fanático de los mangas de cocineros!_ -¡Y en el momento en que volteo, rugió como una bestia y escupió una enorme bola de fuego en la dirección de ichijou! Esquivo por una uña delgada, pero el impacto y la explosión fueron suficientes para empujarle a otra sección de los manantiales. Una vez más, aterrizo sobre el agua caliente, pero incluso debajo pude escuchar pasos duros y furiosos que venían en su dirección. Tan rápido como pudo, se puso de pie y huyo de la desesperación. Por extraño que parezca, ese dragón no tiene alas, ya que saltó al estanque para alcanzarlo, como una especie de Rey de los peces. Y en cuestión de segundos, lo alcanzó, ¡con su enorme mandíbula lista para darle un mordisco!

-¡Maldición!

[DRAGON BOOSTER]!

Llamo a su [longinus], mientras su recientemente evolucionado [Boosted Gear] aparecía en su mano y anunciaba

[BOOST!]

En lugar de un mordisco, ese dragón bajó golpeando su enorme cuerpo contra el. El impacto no le dolió mucho ya que usé el [Boosted Gear] como escudo, pero el impacto solo le hizo volar a otro charco de agua caliente.

Trato de salir de ese también, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, ese gecko gigante verde le dio una bofetada con su cola y le hizo conocer a la cercana pared de roca. Dejo su marca allí y se deslicé hasta el piso. Incluso así, su alboroto continuó, ¡mientras escupía más y más bolas de fuego explosivas hacia ichijou, el cual Corrió tan rápido como pudo de estas y durante la mayor parte, lo hizo, los esquivo a todos, pero el impacto explosivo masivo nuevamente le dejó alucinado, y terminé besando el suelo, el duro, rocoso, arenoso piso. sangrando

[¡AUMENTAR!]

El dragón, al ver que ya no se movía, respiró hondo y escupió otra gran esfera de fuego y llamas.

- _¡Oh mierda! No puedo morir! ¡Ya no tengo la "esencia de identidad"! No resucitaré después de un golpe fatal, no recibiré ningún poder adicional justo a tiempo, ¡no seré salvado por el caballero! Estoy solo ahora! Estoy completamente al día ... ¡A la mierda este estado emo !Vamos a explotar mierda!_

[¡EXPLOSIÓN!]

¡PUNCH!

¡BOOOOOM!

-¡Alto! ¡Tiempo fuera! ¡Tiempo fuera! ¡Has ganado! ¡Lo siento, Shokugeki No Soma es increíble! , por favor no me mates-. Dijo, levantando ambas manos en el aire y gritando la rendición del agujero que abrió con un golpe sólido en el suelo. El Dragón saltó para aterrizar en frente de el, y suspiró las llamas, cruzando sus brazos de nuevo.

-Sí. no te burles de mis mangas, Ddraig ...- dijo el dragón con voz masculina y pícara.

- _¿Acaba de llamarme Ddraig? ¿No es ese el nombre del dragón que reside en mi [arte sagrado?] ¿Está él hablando con él?_ \- Miro su [longinus], esperando alguna respuesta o reacción, pero nada. - _¿Huh? ¿Realmente me está hablando?-_ Err ... ¿Estás ... Hablándome?- se señalo a sí mismo, y el dragón gruñó, visiblemente irritado, mientras fruncía el ceño ante las escamas alrededor de sus ojos.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Hay algún otro dragón alrededor? La edad seguramente te está llegando, a pesar de que los dragones no envejecemos, ¿eh?- Dijo, riendo como un anciano listillo después. Apreto los dientes molesto, pero por alguna razón, lo ve como Ddraig. porque?. -Pero, oye ahora, eres mucho más baja la última vez que te vi. Estar dentro de un [arte sagrado] debe haber hecho desastres contigo, para que estés todo doblado allí arriba. ¡Jajaja!

-¡Tch!

-¡Y ustedes dos ya han tenido un buen comienzo!- dijo Aria mientras aterrizaba al lado de ichijou; mientras el Dragón se reía. Ella alcanzó el cuello de ichijou y lo abrazó a medias. -Ichijou, hermanitoo, este es Hwan Jin-Yong, él es un dragón que encontramos en Corea hace algún tiempo. Aparentemente conoció al abuelito , tanin y Ddraig en el pasado también. Némesis lo convirtió en su [Torre]. Bastante genial, ¿eh?

-¿Huh ?! ¿De verdad?-Esta sin palabras. La [torre] de Nemesis-san es ... ¿ese enorme dragón? Mientras el es una [reina], y apenas escapo vivo de él. Esto no solo muestra la extensión de su poder, sino que también le hace dudar sobre el de Aria-san. Sin mencionar ...

\- _Sigue llamando a senpai su abuelito ... No me digas ..._

-Huh, por supuesto que nos llevaríamos bien a pesar de su rudeza, hyodo. Después de todo, ya hemos intercambiado algunos golpes de deportividad en el pasado-. Dijo el dragón riendo.-Deberías saber que a estas alturas, después de todo, eres uno de los [niños DxD](hijos del dragón divino)

-aria-san.. eres la nieta de senpai?

-que?, no¡, no soy tan vieja, esa es mi madre, yo soy de la cuarta generación del [clan hyodo], permiteme que me presente correctamente-dijo aria mientras unas alas de dragón rojo, con toque dorados y verdes surgían de su espalda y sus ojos azules se volvían de color rojo con un brillo carmesí-soy Aria hyoudo , de la [casa argento] del [clan hyoudo], la bisnieta del [dios dragón carmesí](beniryuujin) lord Issei y la [santa princesa dragón] lady asia.

...

...

¡PINCH!

-¿Eh ...?- _Duele. Estoy pellizcando mi mejilla tan fuerte como puedo; y duele como el infierno! Los dos me miran confundidos y preocupados mientras trato de mantener mi sonrisa forzada._

-Hermanito, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Así que ... pelearé con la descendiente de Senpai y un dragón ... realmente quiero llorar ... ahora estoy muy asustado ... no puedo ni imaginar el golpe que le daré a Gremory la próxima vez que nos veamos, pero ... ¡no puedo hacerlo! -dijo mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos, junto con el sudor y el nerviosismo. Poco después, sin embargo, todo esto terminó, y ahora, estaba en paz, lo único que ahora queda es una sonrisa forzada. - sabes por qué? Porque soy solo un "extra"

-...

-Los "extras" no tienen conflictos importantes, además no tienen momentos para mostrar sus emociones, ¡los "extras" no pueden hacer otra cosa que sonreír y verse bonitos entre la multitud!- Y finalmente, lo hizo el otro borde de su boca se levantó, y ahora, estaba sonriendo. Estaba **sonriendo** . -Pase lo que pase, un "Extra" siempre debe sonreír y reírse de sus problemas, ¡ya que el protagonista es mucho más importante! No importa qué ... ¡Un Extra **SIEMPRE SONRÍE** !

-Huhuhuh ~ ... Así que esa es tu decisión. No puedo decir que me gusta, pero para un "extra", esa es una gran desición. Muy bien, yo y Yong te entrenaremos aquí en el Monte Issei, al igual que tu predecesor , ¡hizo hace siglos!- Dijo Aria, pellizcándose la mejilla para sonreír como el. Ella volvió su atención a Yong. -¿Qué pasa, Yong? ¿Estás dentro?

-¡Jajajajajaja!- El dragón, por otro lado, se rió y saludó con la cabeza. -Un dragón de alto nivel como yo, entrenando a uno de los [Dragones Celestiales]. Ridículo, pero para mí será un verdadero honor entrenar a Ddraig para que alcance su antigua gloria. ¡Sí! ¡Podemos terminar nuestro negocio inmediatamente después!

-¡Entonces, está decidido!- Aria-san dijo. -Te entrenaremos para que no seas un protagonista, no un personaje de apoyo, ¡sino un extra! ¡Sí, el extra supremo que ríe todo el tiempo!

Después de todo, no importa qué, los extras siempre están sonriendo, ¡siempre felices, sin importar qué!

* * *

 **especial(omake) 3:** **Hyung es noble y materialista.**

1-10: Entonces ... Hyung, ¿había alguna otra razón para que te convirtieras en la [torre] de Nemesis-san?

Jin-young: en realidad, sí. Nemesis-sungseng compraría productos de anime para mí. Después de todo, las gabardinas y las máscaras frías no ocultarían el hecho de que soy un dragón.

1-10: Es eso, entonces? Pensé que era porque admirabas tanto a Tannin-sama.

Hyung: aún lo respeto, pero ¿qué puedo decir? Los Animes son increíbles

1-10: Uh-huh ...

 **medidor de respeto de ichijou: -2 para Hyung.**

Hyung: ¿Qué pasa con la cara del caballo?

* * *

 **y con esto concluye este capitulo de legado renacido, díganme quien habia adivinado que aria era la descendiente de issei por si se pregunta de que chica desciende pues es obvio que desciende asia, ella es la bisnieta de issei y asia y sera uno de los personas mas importantes en la vida de ichijou a partir de ahora, mas tarde apareceran algunos de los demás descendientes de issei y su harem, solo esperen, el siguiente capitulo sera en fin de este volumen y créanme sera brutal y epico, sobre lo que nero dijo sobre issei esas cosas eran mentiras que el dijo únicamente con el objetivo de hacer enfadar a ichijou, básicamente toda la pelea fue un acto para llevar este resultado, el no dijo nada de eso enserio y el no peleo ni de cerca un su máximo poder y posiblemente no lo vean en mucho tiempo,su poder digo**

* * *

 **respondiendo rewies**

 **antifanboy:** gracias y si lo se se que lo que la mayoria busca es una nueva versión de issei pero aun no me siento listo para escribir un historia haci, principalmente por que una parte de mi siente demasiado respeto por el trabajo de ishibumi con sus personajes como para sentirme con derecho a cambiarlo, planeo hacerlo en un futuro pero eso sera mas tarde y espero ser capaz de lograr que la gente vea de mejor forma esta historia

* * *

 **conceptos**

 **lucifer(** ルシファー **,** Rushifā **):** también llamada [familia de la estrella de la mañana](myojo no ichizoku) es el clan demoníaco formado por los descendientes del lucifer original a su vez el clan draconiano formado por los descendientes de el [dragón divino] vali lucifer, siendo una de las familias mas importantes de la sociedad del inframundo

origen(según la "leyenda"): hace mucho tiempo helel el primer serafín y primer líder de los ángeles, en su soberbia decidió intentar tomar el trono de Dios y llene de envidia creyendo que su padre reemplazaría a los ángeles con la humanidad,este planearía una rebelión yes así como tras la expulsión de lilith del jardín del edén, haría que un tercio de la hueste celestial se volviera en contra de Dios iniciando así una guerra contra el resto delos ángeles liderados por miguel, la pelea se vería interrumpida cuan Dios mismo pondría fin al conflicto y tras que helel declarara su odio hacia su padre este lo enviaría a el y sus ángeles al lugar mas alejado del cielo y su presencia, el [infierno], tiempo los recién formados ángeles caídos, a través de métodos desconocidos se convertirían en los demonios originales, mucho tiempo después el ahora llamado lucifer convencería a lilith se unirse a ellos y la usaría para crear a la segunda generación de demonios, de la unos de lilith y lucifer nacería el lilin, rizevim livan lucifer, el cual a su vez tendría un hijo con una demonio del clan orobas, llamado vecum lucifer, este concebiría con una maga humana a quien seria conocido como vali lucifer el "emperador dragón blanco mas fuerte" alguien que seria visto como la fusión entre un [dragón celestial] y [rey demonio] llamado el "dragón lucifer", este seria educado por los ángeles caídos y entrenado en [grigori], teniendo por padre sustituto al primer [gobernador general de los ángeles caídos] azazel, "el ángel de los sacrificios", llamado el "chivo expiatorio del cielo", tras mucho tiempo lord vali buscaría obtener la [divinidad] para igualar a los [dragones divinos], en su camino se iría a [asgard], donde sera aceptados entre los [aesir] y se convertiría el dios de laluz y la mañana como uno de los hijos de odin, bajo el nombre de vali odinson,obteniendo así la [divinidad] volviendose un [dragón divino] del tipo [dragón verdadero], mas tarde este también ocuparía el antiguo trono de su bisabuelo como un de los [7 reyes demonio], como un dragón, demonio y dios nórdico este tendría un harem de varia mujeres que le darían descendientes originado así a un clan demoníaco/draconiano

clasificación: al ser descendientes un [rey demonio] y un [dragón divino] los miembros de este clan poseen las características de ambas criaturas teniendo principalmente unas grandes reservas de poder demoníaco, rasgos de dragones y una forma de [divinidad] haciendo que algunos sean considerados semidioses o una sub-especies de dios, eso juntado con los rasgos heredados de la mujer de la cual descienden, el clan no tiene un lugar especifico en donde residir, pero sus debido a las conexiones de sus ancestro sus miembros principalmente viven en el inframundo, el mundo humano y el mundo nórdico, también debido a la relación de amistad que poseían lord issei y lord vali esta dio como resultado la existencia de lineas de sangre que descienden de ambos dragones, en el clan se conocen varias casas o ramas entre las cuales están:

-lucifer: es el principal y el mas conocido irónicamente también son los que más sangre humana poseen se dice que descienden de la esposa principal de lord vali, la cual era su [reina] lavina lucifer

-valison: son los descendientes que habitan en el mundo nórdico siendo irónicamente los que mas acceso a la [divinidad] tienen, aparentemente descienden de una valquiria

nekoryuu: son un de los dos linajes conocidos que descienden de una nekomata y un dragón

 **saji(** 匙,saji **):** tambien llamados la [familia del dragón maligno](jaryuu no ichizoku), son el clan formado por los descendientes de lord saji y su harem, siendo un clan demoníaco/draconiano temido y respetado en la facción de los dragones y el inframundo

origen(según la "leyenda"): para conocer la historia de esta familia se debe conocer 2 leyendas la de el [rey dragón negro](kuroryuuou) vitra y la de lord saji, vitra fue un [rey dragón] y un [dragón maligno] siendo considerado el mas débil delos primeros y el menos malvado de los segundos, no se sabe como nació exactamente algunos dicen que era el hijo de 2 asuras nacido como dragón gracias al gran poder de estos o que nació de las maldiciones de los asuras mezcladas con una masa de energía, solo se tiene como certeza que el fue aliado de los [asura] en su guerra con los [devas] durante esta guerra el entro en su [modo ultraje] desatando el caos en el [monte meru] haciendo que el rey de los devas indra tuviera que detenerlo destruyendo su cuerpo y para impedir su resurrección partió su alama en 4 partes, estas parte fueron recogidas por yahweh el dios bíblico el cual las sello en 4 [artes sagrados] de alto nivel llamados los [artes sagrados de vitra] estos fueron:

-[linea de absorción](pulso del dragón negro)

-[resplandor de llamas negras](fuego negro del dragón maligno)

-[campo de la eliminación](dominio de la oscuridad)

-[prisión sombría](prisión del dragón)

los cuales estuvieron pasando de usuario en usuario hasta que finalmente llegaron con lord saji, de genshirou saji se sabe que el al igual que lord issei nació como un humano común, poseyendo solamente los [artes sagrados de vitra], el como los obtuvo es desconocido, unos dicen que el nació con los cuatro, otros que se los extrajo a los demás portadores y los robo y algunos que los recibo después de hacer un trato con los ángeles caídos, solo se sabe el los tuvo a los 4 dominado su poder a la perfección y llegando al extremo de fusionarlos para dar origen a el 19º [longinus] el [conjunto de vitra](4 garras del rey dragón negro) como portador de vitra este compartió con el los rangos de [rey dragón] y [dragón maligno], este se unió al inframundo al conocer a la legendaria lady sona sitri, cuenta la leyenda que esta lo sedujo para se uniera a su [nobleza] y este acepto con el objetivo de acostarse con ella y embarazarla para así casarse con ella y hacerla su mujer volviendo su [peón] consumiendo 4 de estas piezas y siendo todas estas [piezas de mutación], se sabe que fue amigo y rival de lord issei buscando alcanzar su poder y superar el abismo que separaba a los "reyes" de los "emperadores" por lo que tras pactar con [grigori] este se convirtió en un dragón humanoide llegando a poseer un poder de la clase dragón celestial y ser una de las "existencias mas fuerte", como un dragón y demonio este tuvo varias mujeres que conformaron su harem y teniendo descendencia con ellas lo que origino al clan saji una familia de dragones y demonios

clasificación: como una familia que desciende de un ser que era tanto dragón como demonio estos poseen los rasgos de estos, no poseen un gran rango en el infamundo estando casi clasificados como un clan extra el clan habita principalmente en el inframundo y se divide en varias ramas o lineas de sangre una por cada mujer de lord saji y algunas de estas son:

-sitri: los descendiente de sona sitri la esposa principal de lord genshirou estos al tener la sangre de sitri forma parte este clan y poseen el rango de demonios de clase alta pese a su condición como híbridos dragón-demonio, poseen la afinidad a la magia de agua característica de los sitri junto con los rasgos de dragón de lord saji tales como el fuego negro maldito

-hanaki: son lo descendientes una de las concubinas de lord saji, una mujer que poseía un [arte sagrado] basado en el escudo de zeus, son sirvientes de el clan sitri

-nimura: descendientes de otra de las concubinas de lord saji una mujer común de la cual se habia enamorado , sirven al clan sitri

 **hyōdō(** 兵藤,Hyōdō **):** también llamado el [clan del dios divino](ryujin no ichizoku), el un clan draconiano/divino formado por los descendientes lord issei y su harem, siendo considerados entre los dragones cono una de las razas de dragones mas fuertes llamados los [dragones hyoudo](Hyōdō ryuu) y siendo vistos en el inframundo como el [clan satanás], y una de las familias mas influyentes en todo el mundo sobrenatural llegando a tener un gran peso en los asuntos de todas las facciones

origen(según la "leyenda"): se desconoce a ciencia cierta el origen completo de lord issei, se sabe que este nació como un ser humano común en la ciudad de kuoh en japón en algún momento entre el fin de la [era de guerras](periodo de la estupidez) y el inicio de la [era dorada](periodo issei), no se sabe mucho de sus familia o de donde provenían salve pequeños detalles sobre ser un clan donde los hombre eran unos pervertidos, el algún momento de su juventud despertó su [longinus] y fue reencarnado en demonio por lady rias gremory, cuanta la leyenda que en su juventud tuvo una pelea con ángeles caídos rebeldes que buscaban robar el [arte sagrado] de lady asía que mas tarde se volvería una de sus esposas, el combatió con estos rebeldes derrotan dolos y demostrando un poder en su estado base que igualaba a el de un clase alta, este poder llamo la atención de lady rias que también vivía en kuoh en ese entonces ella llego al lugar y acabo con algunos de los ángeles caídos que estaban cerca, justo después de que lord issei los derrotara este cayo al suelo muy herido por la perdida de sangre, en su arrogancia este decidió echarse a dormir un siesta en vez de atender sus heridas, antes de hacer esto este uso su sangre y hizo un circo de invocación para invocar a una hermosa demonio siendo esta lady rias ya que se encontraba mas cerca del lugar y en vez de pedirle que le sanara sus heridas simplemente le pidio que le dejara dormir en sus pechos, esto sorprendió a lady rias quien no pudo negarse durante este proceso ella le pregunto a el si quería sentirle a ella a lo que entre murmullos este acepto tras enterase que los demonios podían tener sirvientes siendo reencarnado y convirtiéndose en un [peón] consumiendo 8 piezas de estas y todas mutadas, tiempo mas tarde por su gran compatibilidad con el poder de dragón lord issei se convirtió en un dragón humanoide y de forma sorprendente se hizo con la [divinidad], alcanzando volviendo un [dragón divino] del tipo de [dragón verdadero] y seria coronado con el octavo rey demonio del inframundo, el rey demonio issei satanás, durante su vida este reunió un harem inmenso se dice que para unirse a su harem una mujer necesitaba cumplir varios requisitos que eran:

-ser una mujer de gran belleza

-poseer un gran pecho de talla superior a 80

-poseer un gran poder o talento

-tener un gran corazón que proceso amor completo hacia el

-estar dispuesta a recibir el honor de concebir a los hijos de el y amarlos con todo su ser

clasificación: los hyodo son considerados principalmente como dragones, pese a que de las mujeres del harem de lord issei solo unas pocas eran dragones puros, los miembros de este clan son vistos como dragones, algunos pocos son dragones puros o humanoides mientras que su mayoría son híbridos dragón o dragones con sangre mezclada, el clan posee territorios propios en el inframundo aunque una parte de estos no reside en un lugar especifico sino que cada rama o casa habita en un lugar determinado, el clan se divide en rama o casas cada una de un linaje descendiente de aluna de las esposas de lord issei, el clan en general todos poseen rasgos de dragones y en su mayoría poderes de demonios heredados de lord issei también poseen una formad de [divinidad] haciendo que algunos sean considerados semidioses o una sub-especie de dios,cada casa a su vez posee un rasgo, poder o habilidad única dependiendo de el linaje del que de descienda, en el inframundo son considerados una clan de tanto valor como los [72 pilares] aunque rara vez se involucran en la política y solos unos pocos miembros reciben el rango de demonio de clase alta, el la facción de los dragones todos los hyodo son considerados candidatos a [dragones celestiales] desde su nacimiento y solo lo obtienen al haber madurado lo suficiente, es clan se divide en generaciones y casa siendo las primeras estas

-1º generación: el la generación original siendo estos los progenitores, es decir lord issei y su harem

-2º generación: son los hijos de lord issei, [dragones celestiales] maduros,considerados los ancianos del clan

-3º generación: son los nietos de lord issei, tan fuertes como los dioses en su mayoría, son los adultos delclan

-4º generación: los mas jóvenes, dragones aun en maduración la mayoría no conoció a lord issei

-5º generación: la generación por venir

casas: son las ramas o linajes que conforman el clan aunque todos poseen la misma importancia y valor esta clasificadas en varios tipos que son:

-casa demoníacas: son las que están mas ligadas al inframundo y a su sociedad

-casas divinas: son las que están ligadas a los dioses y lo celestial

-casa nobles: son la que descienden de las mujeres que conformaron la [nobleza] de lord issei

casa reales: son la que desciendes de las mujeres que eran consideras las mas importantes del harem de lord issei

es posible para una casa pertenecer a mas de una de esta categorías

[DxD children](龍神の息子たち, Ryūjin no musuko-tachi): es el titulo por el que son conocidos los miembros mas jóvenes de el [clan hyodo]

 **argento(** アルジェント, arujento **):** es una de la casa del [clan hyodo] siendo una casa demoníaca y una casa noble sus miembros desciende de lady asía hyōdō la [santa princesa dragón] una de los [alfiles] de lord issei

origen: cuenta la leyenda que asía argento era una monja que vivía en un pequeño pueblo en Italia en el periodo entre la [era de guerras] y la [era dorada], abandonada por sus padres y criada en la iglesia, su adorada como la [santa doncella curadora] debido a su [arte sagrado] de alto nivel la [sanación del crepúsculo](la sonrisa de la santa madre), su corazón era tan puro que no distinguía a la hora de sanar ayudando a toda criatura, incluyendo aquellas con la que en ese entonces la iglesia estaba en conflicto lo que la llevo a ser excomulgada, ella también poseía una gran afinidad hacia los dragones siendo conocida como "la mas grande domadora de dragones de todos los tiempos" pudiendo domas cualquier dragón sin importar su tipo o poder entre estos ejemplas hubo:

-dragones de alto nivel: ella llego a domar, criar y adoptar a varias de estos como [dragones duende] y [dragones espectro]

-reyes dragón: ella llego a ser un pacto y domar al [rey dragón] fafnir el cual se encariño con ella al punto de considerar la hija que nunca tuvo y que su sonrisa era el tesoro mas valioso de todos

-dragones malignos: siendo considerados la peor clase de dragones y que solo los dioses malinos eran lo suficientemente poderosos y malvados como para vincularse con estos dragones, ella llego a domar y convertir en sus sirvientes a 4 de estos como sin necesidad de esos 2 requisitos siendo estos los [4 hermanos dragón maligno](jaryuu yonkyodai) a los cuales les dios sus nombres

-dragones celestiales y divinos: cuenta la leyenda que ella llego a ser amiga de las [diosas dragón] ophis y lilith, consiguió que tanto el gran rojo como lord vali una vez le salvaran la vida y por supuesto fue consorte,esposa y sierva de lord issei, dice la leyenda que su encuentro fue obra del destino ya que al poseer ella semejante afinidad hacia los dragones era imposible que ambos no se llegasen a conocer, se dice que se conocieron cuando ella una era una monja y el un demonio a pesar que en ese entonces el estar juntos iba en contra de las reglas ambos ignoraron eso y se hicieron prometiéndose ella a el que nunca le daría una bendición que le hiciera daño y el a ella que el nunca tocaría su alma, se dice que lord issei le salvo la vida de unos ángeles caídos rebeldes que buscaban arrebatarle su [arte sagrado], ella abandono su condición como humana para así poder estar junto a el reencarnándose y volviendo su sierva para así poder esta junto a el siempre prometiéndose el uno al otro siempre estas juntos, aun así ella mantuvo su fe y devoción en el dios bíblico motivo por el cual fue bendecida por san miguel árcangel quien le otorgo inmunidad al [sistema divino]

poderes: los miembros de esta casa se especializan en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y la magia avanzada, poseen un factor curativo en su sangre y inmunidad a lo sagrado lo que los vuele [espadachines sagrados](seiken) naturales, algunos miembros poseen la capacidad de absorber energía

 **nuevos personajes**

 **tasha campell (** タシャ・キャンベル **,** Tasha Kyanberu **)**

 **raza:** demonio reencanado(actual), maga humana(anterior)

 **alias:** natalia(nombre real), bruja de fuego(titulo), bruja caliente/bruja lasciva/pechos de bruja(apodos)

 **cabello:** morado oscuro

 **ojos:** violeta

 **afiliaciones:** familia campbell(miembro), inframundo(clan gremory), clan gremory(sirviente), nobleza de berolina gremory(alfil)

 **clasificacion:** demonio de clase baja, alfil, maga

 **familia**

familia campbell(adoptada)

 **equipo:** varita magica, escoba, magia de fuego

 **apariencia:** Tasha es una joven alta, tetona y curvilinea con cabello corto, liso y morado, ojos violetas y medidas exageradas.

 **personalidad:** distante, desinteresada con el resto del mundo y de mente estrecha, es extremadamente vaga y no le gusta hacer tareas domésticas, dormir o holgazanear. De alguna manera, está obsesionada con el sexo, hasta el punto de hacer una broma sucia cada vez que abre la boca, o cuando se hace o se dice algo sugestivo. A pesar de esto, ella todavía es inocente al respecto, ya que no coquetea, y afirma que todavía es virgen en el amor. En su primera aparición, habló en un tono normal, si no pausado, pero después de enfrentarse a Aria Argento, su patrón de habla se rompió y se dispersó, posiblemente debido a su trauma con las espadas.

 **curiosidades**

 **-** su apariencia se basa en noko de floor ni maou ga imasu

-su medidas son busto:90, cadera:54, cintura:83, es copa G

 **nero gladius(** ネロ グラディウス **,** Nero guradiusu **)**

 **raza:** demonio reencanado(actual), humano(original)

 **alias:** caballero traidor de la princesa carmesí, el juguete de nemesis

 **cabello:** castaño

 **ojos:** café

 **afiliaciones:** iglesia(anteriormente), inframundo(clan gremory), clan gremory(sirviente), nobleza de nemesis gremory(caballero)

 **clasificación:** demonio de clase media, caballero, espadachín sagrado, espadachin demoníaco

 **equipo:** [juego de rol], [brazo sagrado], replica de ascalon

 **familia**

su harem: nemesis gremory, aria hyoudo

 **apariencia:** Hermoso, alto y con un aura de confianza alrededor de todo su ser, Nero tiene ojos negros, cabello castaño puntiagudo y piel clara, su cuerpo lleno de varias cicatrices y arañazos de sus peleas anteriores. Nero es descrito como un chico "bonito", e incluso las chicas que tienen poco o ningún interés en hombres

 **personalidad:** Un ex caballero sagrado, Nero es probablemente el miembro más equilibrado de su nobleza. Suave, amigable, si no un poco ingenuo a veces, lo llaman "el perfecto onii-san" ya que es una figura digna de admirar, pero al mismo tiempo tratar de superar. Aria y Némesis dicen que a veces es "demasiado agradable" y, fiel a su anterior afiliación sagrada, evita herir a inocentes y más bien hablar para salir de situaciones peligrosas, muestra que es incómodo y melancólico, pero ama a su nobleza y a sus novias por encima de todo. Aunque es extremadamente difícil de provocar, mantiene sus ataduras más apretados que cualquier otra persona, y intimidará en silencio a cualquiera que se atreva a atacar a cualquier persona cercana a él.

 **curiosidades**

 **-** el harem de nero posee un total de seis cichas, de las cuales 5 son parte de la [nobleza] de nemesis

-sus iniciales son las mismas que las de su [rey]

-su apariencia se basa en heroe(si así se llama) de maoyuu maou yuusha

-es el unico mienbro de la [nobleza] de nemesis que tiene un [arte sagrado]

 **aria hyodo(** 兵藤 アリア,Hyōdō aria **)**

 **raza:** demonio reencarnado(actual), dragón demonio(anterior)

 **alias:** reina dorada(titulo)

 **cabello:** rubio con raices castañas

 **ojos:** azul verdoso

 **afiliaciones:** facción dragón(miembro), clan hyodo(casa argento), casa argento(heredera), inframundo(lugar de nacimiento, clan gremory), clan gremory(sirvienta), nobleza de nemesis gremory(reina)

 **clasificación:** demonio de clase alta, reina, pieza de mutación, espadachín sagrada, dragón de alto nivel, dragón celestial(en proceso)

 **equipo:** [puerta de salomón], [rhongomiant](santa espada del espíritu), [argento](santa espada de la princesa dragón)

 **familia**

juzo hyodo(tataratataraabuelo)

gorou hyodo(tataraabuelo)

issei hyoudo(bisabuelo)

asia hyoudo(bisabuelo)

airi hyoudo(abuela)

aqua hyoudo(madre)

nero gladius(novio)

 **apariencia:** Aria es una joven alta, esbelta y hermosa, con una figura pechugona y curvilínea. Tiene el pelo largo y rubio con raices catañas que normalmente envuelve en una sola trenza en el hombro izquierdo, la piel blanca y los brillantes ojos color verde agua, al igual que su bisabuela Asia. Ella es de la misma altura que ichijou, si no es más alta, y tiene piernas bastante delgadas

 **personalidad:** al igual que Ichijou es la voz de la razón de Berolina, Aria es esto para Némesis. Siendo descendiente de issei, Aria es despreocupada pero obediente, de sangre caliente pero noble, pervertida pero respetuosa. Por lo general, está cerca de la Némesis, siendo severa y violenta, para evitar que vaya demasiado lejos y, a diferencia de su amado [Rey], puede ver las mas alla de las apariencias y los rangos y descubrir el verdadero potencial dentro de sus compañeros. Tanto que cada demonio en el inframundo la ve como una gran hermana genial, incluido Ichijou, que tiene uno de los peores registros con respecto a las mujeres atesora profundamente su conexión con la casa de Gremory y el clan hyoudo, sin embargo, no puede soportar el hecho de que se lo pida que refleje a sus antepasados. Además, a pesar de su típica personalidad humilde y simple, Aria no tiene reparos en golpear primero y preguntar despues. Para ella, los vínculos y el respeto por los antecesores de uno son importantes, pero no deberían definir quiénes somos en realidad. Aria muestra también una naturaleza pervertida y desvergonzada típica de la línea de sangre Hyoodou. No le importa caminar desnuda a menos que alguien la llame, está muy orgulloso de sus medidas (pero puede ponerse bastante incómodo si alguna vez se le menciona que las de Nemesis son más grandes), y le gusta molestar a los jóvenes torpes y callados, Ella tampoco tiene problemas para entrar furtivamente en la habitación de su amante con Némesis para una "noche húmeda" con ellos. Según Nero, Aria es muy gentil. Al ser descendiente de un [dragón divino], Aria atrae naturalmente la atención de enemigos y aliados. Némesis declaró que Aria es una de las pocas personas que realmente ama. su forma de hablar se traduce en una forma muy arcaica de japonés, ya que usa 'Warawa' para referirse a ella misma, una forma obsoleta y extremadamente educada para eso.

 **curiosidades**

 **-** su apariencia esta basada en el personaje caballera(si así se llama) de la seria maoyuu maou yuusha

-su nombre aria es el nombre de su bisabuela solo cambiando la s por r

-su nombre proviene del termino ario una palabra sanscrita que hace referencia a una raza de seres humanos superiores al resto, por se pude traducir como "raza superior" y ya que "hyoudo" significa "soldado regular", su nombre significa "soldado regular de la raza superior", siendo asi ella uno de los muchos miembros del clan hyodo el mas poderoso clan de los dragones que a su vez son considerados la raza mas poderosa de todos solo por debajo de los dioses

-como dato extra los arios son descritos como rubio de ojos azules las misma características que ella posee

-ella es básicamente un issei mujer rubio con pechos grandres


	9. silencio

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido el final de este volumen 2 el cual sera simplemente inesperado, solo tengo que decir que voy a ser lo mismo que hizo izanamiomega al final de algunos de los capítulos de su fic es decir dejare esto en suspenso en la mejor, peor nos e preocupen que me asegurare de publicar lo mas pronto posible el siguiente, ahora como diría uno de mis youtuber favoritos "arena ven a mi"**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=dialogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **Legado 3: silencio**

 **parte 1**

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

¡BOOOOOM!

-¡MIEEERDAAAA ...!- Y otra vez ichijou fue lanzado como un muñeco de trapo volando a lo loco de una de las aguas termales a otra.- _¿Cuántas horas han pasado? ¿Un día? No sé cómo funciona el tiempo en el inframundo, pero no puede ser como una cámara de tiempo hiperbólica._ \- Parecían días desde que comenzó el entrenamiento, y desde entonces, Jin-Yong-dono, o Jin-Yong hyung, está tratando de matar a ichijou, al menos en teoría. Lo único que puede hacer por el momento es esquivar, rodar, esconderse y defenderse.- ¿Es este el entrenamiento que tuvo el senpai antes? Bueno, esto ES el infierno, después de todo ...

Aterrizo de nuevo en una de las aguas termales, y tan rápido como pudo, salto de a ella antes de que una de las bolas de fuego de Hyung pudiera hervirlo junto con toda el agua de ese estanque. Aterrizo sobre sus pies, lo que le sorprendió mucho, y estaba a punto de correr por su vida otra vez cuando ese enorme dragón verde apareció de la nada frente a el, con los brazos cruzados y la boca de dragón en una sonrisa.

Levantó su puño e intentó golpearlo directamente en la cara con esa mano de su casi dos veces el tamaño de la cabeza de un humano promedio. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, inmediatamente ichijou se agacho y esquivo ese ataque por un pelo, mientras podía sentir las escamas cortando la piel de su mejilla izquierda. Por instinto, le dio un puñetazo en el brazo con su [arte sagrado]

[BOOST!]

ichijo hundió su puño un poco contra la dura piel, pero no fue suficiente, ya que ni siquiera se inmuto. En cambio, el dragón se giró y le dio una bofetada con su cola, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido como para cruzar los brazos en una 'X' frente a su cuerpo y protegerse de ese ataque. Sin embargo, voló de nuevo a otro estanque de agua caliente, salpicando su camino hacia abajo y saltando de nuevo para evitar convertirse en una masa de carne. Esta vez no pudo aterrizar de pie, rodando por el suelo, se podían ver hematomas y cortaduras en su cuerpo. Al final, golpeo su espalda contra una pared de roca.

-M-Maldita sea ...- Maldijo en voz baja, mientras intentaba ponerse en pie. No llevaba más que shorts negros, por lo que el daño fue bastante malo, si no un poco superficial. Una vez que finalmente se puso de pie, corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia una dirección aleatoria, solo para que Jin-Yong Hyung pudiera dar un paso adelante frente a el otra vez. -¡Ah, vamos!

-Seriamente serio: ¡golpe serio!- Y ese Otaku Dragón le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, mandando a ichijou a volar hacia atrás y chocando contra un muro de piedra, dejando un agujero gigante con su forma por ... Undécima vez si todavía puede contar el otro además de ese. ichijou se deslizo de la pared y choco contra el suelo, cuando su [Boosted Gear] anunció

[BURST!]

Y ya no podía moverse. Antes de que pudiera desmayarse, Hyung aterrizó a su lado y lo tomó por la cabeza.

-Todavía muy débil, pero ese golpe hizo algo de daño. Al menos estás siendo mejor siendo un cobarde ...

ichijou se río de ese comentario. Pero él tiene razón. Hasta ahora solo lo estaba evitando y huyendo de el, con una buena razón, por supuesto, por que si no lo hace, el lo atacara mas fuerte. Por otra parte, Nero robó su "esencia de identidad", lo que significa que ya no es mas que el juguete del Destino. Puede morir en cualquier momento. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hyung lo arrojó al estanque más cercano de los manantiales. Golpeo su cuerpo con esa cantidad de agua, y pronto sus hematomas y heridas se curaron a un ritmo sorprendente. No tardo mucho en salir de allí completamente curado, solo un poco dolorido y sin aliento.

-Increíble. Un agua mágica que puede curar dragones en muy poco tiempo-. Dijo asombrado, el veterano dragón verde tomo un lugar a su lado y resoplando un poco, liberando una pequeña corriente de llamas de sus fosas nasales.

-Así es, Ddraig. El rey Tannin construyó este lugar, creó esta agua y la encantó él mismo antes de su desaparición al final. Un agua que puede sanar a sus queridos compañeros dragones mientras alivia sus almas con un lugar pacífico y de relajación-. Hyung dijo con orgullo, mientras una lágrima varonil brotaba de sus ojos solo para ser hervida. Él se rió un poco, abriendo sus brazos y hundiéndose más profundamente en el agua. -Por supuesto, lord issei ayudó mucho, el presto sus tierras y les dio alas aguas una [bendición divina], pero solo porque quería ver algunas pechos. Por eso el rey tannin decreto que los hombres y sus descendientes no pueden ir completamente desnudos aquí. enserio era un dios y aun así hacia cosa muy estúpidas.

-¡Oye! ¡no hables mierda de senpai!-ichijou Frunció el ceño un poco. - _Era un pervertido, el rey de los pervertidos, pero nadie habla mal sobre mi senpai bajo mi supervisión. No después de todo lo que hizo._ \- Jin-Yong Hyung lo miró y se rió.

-Ah, claro. Él era tu anfitrión anterior. lo siento, Ddraig-. Él se rió entre dientes otra vez, como siempre, exhalando fuego.

- _Todavía estoy un poco confundido por qué me sigue llamando Ddraig, pero creo que es algo de dragones. El verdadero está dormido de todos modos._

-Pero ese hombre ... era un idiota, para mi antepasados, ese hombre era un apocalipsis ambulante, un big bang con patas, se me hace difícil creer que el nació como un ser humano, su simple presencia era como si estar de rodillas ante el era una obligación, se decía que cuando sus enemigos le preguntaban que era el, este solo respondía que la mejor palabra de describirlo era "abominación", algo que no debió haber existido. Pensé por un momento que en ese momento moriste con él mientras enfrentabas ese monstruo. lord issei tiene agallas.

GLUP

-...- ichijou trago saliva, mientras miraba su mano izquierda desnuda.- _Otro de esos flashbacks, ¿eh? Senpai era una persona importante. Quiero decir, incluso este gran dragón y Nemesis-san lo admiran. Sin embargo, siguen contando sobre este supuesto apocalipsis. Me pregunto qué diablos es eso, y por qué es tan importante. Después de todo, mató a Senpai, el [héroes del inframundo], pero Akabane y Belle dijeron que aun era demasiado pronto para que lo supiera. Bueno, ya que el dragón cree que soy Ddraig, podría usar eso a mi favor_ -penso ichijou-Oye ... ¿Jin-Yong Hyung?

-¿Hah?

-Bueno ... ¿Podrías decirme ... qué pasó en ese momento? Quiero decir, Ahahahahah, no lo recuerdo para nada. Debí golpearme la cabeza con fuerza allí-. Dijo con un tono incómodo, tratando muy duro de parecer confundido y curioso, como lo haría un amnésico. Hyung solo lo miró con esos grandes ojos dorados, y suspiró.

-¿Realmente ... quieres recordarlo, Ddraig? A veces, es mejor dejarlo ir-. Dijo en un tono muy tranquilo, casi preocupado, mientras se sentaba en el suelo rocoso de los manantiales y se cruzaba de brazos, mirando a ichijou con un poco de cuidado. A pesar de todo, este ultimo respiro hondo y asintió. Hyung suspiró de nuevo. -Muy bien. No recuerdo muy bien, pero todo sucedió cuando todavía era un bebe dragón ... así que por donde empiezo...

Y entonces, comenzó: lo primero que sorprendió fue el comienzo, de todas las cosas que aún estaban por venir. lord issei era un ser antiguo pero no era ningún Shogun lujurioso, ni un Samurai pervertido, ni nada por el estilo. Él era un humano que nació al fina de lo que se llama la [era de las guerras](periodo de la estupidez) un tiempo en el que las diferentes facciones y mitológicas y pequeñas facciones que las conformaban andaban en guerras y conflictos constantes con pequeños periodos de guerra fría y hostilidad que terminaron por dejarlas muy debilitadas en términos humanos issei nació en algún momento décadas después de finalizada la segunda guerra mundial pero eso debería ser imposible es decir apenas han mas de cien años de ese evento y los demonios tiene esperanzas de vida de diez mil años, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿cómo es que un ser milenario surgió recientemente? lord issei tenía muchos amigos, amantes y conocidos, incluyendo a los [4 reyes demonio](yondai maou), uno de ellos el bisabuelo de berolina, Lord Sirzechs Lucifer y una de sus esposas serafall leviatan, e incluso algunos [serafines] como Miguel el primer [arcángel] y una de sus esposas gabriel quien tomo el cargo de [arcángel] después de su hermano , ángeles caídos como el [gobernador general] Azazel, el dios de la destrucción Shiva, el [rey del olimpo] apolo, el rey de asgard odin y su sucesor vidar, el buda, guanyi la diosa de la misericordia etc, el rey mono sun wukong, el rey asura mahabali. ...

Y luego, sucedió: al ver que todos los mitos se estaban dañando y que de seguir así eso los llevaría a la extinción lord azazel dijo "y si hacemos la paz todos" y con el apoyo de los [2 dragones celestiales] lord issei y lord vali se fundo la [alianza mitológica](mitos unidos) pero un ángel caído de nombre satanael un antiguo [cadre] de [grigori] reunió a un grupo de gente descontenta con el antiguo y el actual sistema del mundo y con el apoyo de el [dragón del infinito] creo el "ejercito de desastres" un grupo terrorista que solo tenia como objetivo esparcir la desgracia y bajo el liderazgo de rizevim livan lucifer el abuelo de lord Vali Lucifer desataron lo que se llamo el [caos de lilin] un periodo de ataques terroristas y luchas constantes en el cual peleo lord issei como parte del [equipo DxD] la unidad anti-terrorista del mundo sobrenatural liderada por el "payaso de Dios" dulio gesualdo, al final de este evento la [bestia del apocalípsis](emperador de las bestias demoníacas] descrita en el libro de las revelaciones de san juan conocida solo como Trihexa se liberó de los sellos que le había puesto elohim gracias a Los [dragones malignos] azi dahaka el [dragón de los mil pecados](dragón mágico de origen prohibido ) y apofis el [dragón eclipse](dragón de la oscuridad primordial) y comenzaron la [campaña de los dragones malignos] donde esparcieron el caos y la destrucción por todos los mitos. hasta que muchas de las deidades se sacrificaron para volver a sellarla por un tiempo y finalmente destruirla y así la paz reinó durante un tiempo y el resto de la organización malvada, [Qilppoth] fueron destruidos, por su puesto no todo fue paz y tranquilidad siempre durante la [era dorada](periodo de issei) hubo pequeños conflictos como el ataque de los [dioses infernales] liderados por hades, la guerra de indra,la [guerra de los dioses malignos], etc, pero siempre se pudieron sobreponerse, un tiempo después se creo el sistema de los [7 reyes demonios] basado en el antiguo sistema de los [7 príncipes infernales] y lord issei fue coronado como el octavo rey demonio, [satan] y tras la muerte de zekram bael, lord milicas tomo su lugar como el nuevo [gran maestro del inframuno], pero hace un tiempo que no es tan antiguo si no mas bien algo reciente, de algún modo trihexa consiguió la forma de volver, veras trihexa es el [avatar de la destrucción] es la destrucción hecha materia, el concepto mismo de la destrucción viviente, lo que lo vuelve un [ser conceptual](entidad primordial) y por lo tanto aun si es asesinado puede volver, solo seres o ataques con la característica de lo conceptual puden matarlo, lo que hace que matarlo definitivamente fuera algo que solo seres como el dios bíblico, lady ophis, el gran rojo y tal vez lilith, lord issei y lord vali podrían hacer

en el momento en que la bestia se liberó, intentó exterminar primero a todos los seres vivientes en el mundo, esto lo intento al ir directamente a pelear con el gran rojo el [DxD verdadero](dragón de dragones) uno de los 3 [DxD] siendo los otros 2 lord vali el [DxD lucifer](demonio de los dragones) y lord issei el [DxD dios](dragón que supero al demonio/dragón que desafía a los dioses), el choque entre ambos seres con el titulo de "apocalipsis", causo inmensa destrucción en todos los mundos y que la batalla se diera en la [brecha dimensional] solo empeoro las cosa llevando a los mitos al caos y la ruina, trayendo la guerra a toda la alianza. Pero mientras el mundo humano y la humanidad se derrumbaban, las facciones se preparaban para evitar que la bestia y Dragón destruyeran el universo mismo durante su lucha directa. El padre de berolina y casi todos los actuales [reyes demonio] estaban en este evento que fue llamado el [casi-apocalipsis](la fiesta del caos), y por ser sobrevivientes se les convirtió en un héroes y pudieron recibir el título de [reyes demonio].

Al final, con todas las fuerzas aliadas casi derrotadas y Gran Rojo listo para ir a por trihexa y destruir el universo tal como lo conocemos, lord issei hizo lo inesperado, se fusionó con Gran Rojo y llevo su poder, la [Boosted Gear] y Ddraig al límite, obteniendo así el suficiente para destruir al trihexa de forma permanente y de un solo golpe. después de esto no se supo que sucedió con el o con lord vali, solo que mas tarde el [sistema de las artes sagradas] envió un mensaje diciendo que el [guante aumentado] y la [divina divisora] estaban buscando nuevos portadores, una teoría dice que tal poder era demasiado para que él lo manejara, y así, su alma y cuerpo se convirtieron en uno con Gran Rojo, mientras que su [longinus] volvió al sistema a buscar otro portador

Después de la guerra yahve el dios bíblico, Ophis la [Diosa Dragón](ryuujin), junto con el Gran Rojo el [dragon verdadero](shinryuu), usaron el resto de sus poderes para recrear el mundo humano pero por algún motivo la recreación termino siendo parecida aunque algo mas avanzada a lo que era el mundo humano antes de la primera liberación del trihexa, los dioses ayudaron con el resto de reinos, y el dios bíblico revivió a todos los humanos que perdieron sus cuerpos dándoles otros nuevos y simplemente reescribiendo sus recuerdos del mundo. Después de eso, elohim volvió a desperecer como lo había hecho antes en el pasado y los [dragones divinos] se fueron a la [brecha dimensional], el inframundo los demás reinos se recuperaron, mientras que los ángeles, demonios y sobrenaturales continuarían con sus vidas incluso sin el gran [Héroe del inframundo.]

-Claro, después de eso, yo y mis otros compañeros dragones, una vez que me convertí en un dragón maduro, nos mudamos aquí al [monte Issei] para cuidarnos. La vida no ha sido realmente dura desde entonces. Némesis me ofreció un lugar en su [nobleza], luché con ese [caballero] suyo, y ahora soy uno de los guardianes de las aguas termales del [monte Issei], así como también su [Torre] -. Continuó, pero después todo eso ichijou se quedo un poco apagado.

 _-Entonces, senpai murió ... ¿Pero antes, todos la humanidad también? ¿Realmente esa cosa del 666 sucedió? ¿Se suponía que el mundo es solo una copia del original? ¿Cuál es el verdadero Ichijou? Soy el verdadero yo?_ \- De repente, su visión comenzó a nublarse, cuando pudo sentir, una lágrima caliente corriendo por su ojo.

-Ddraig? Estás llorando.

-yo ... ¿Lo estoy?- Dijo mientras alcanzaba sus ojos para sentir los rastros de lágrimas corriendo por ellos. Resoplo un par de veces y las limpio con su brazo. -Lo siento.

-Nah, no te preocupes-. El dragón se rió, poniéndose de pie y volteándose hacia el. -Solo prométeme, que serás más fuerte por el bien de el. Él hizo lo imposible, tú también puedes hacerlo. Solo haz que se sienta orgulloso al no ser patético y contaminar el legado que te ha dado como su compañero.

-Sí ...- dijo ichijou poniéndose de pie y haciendo una pose de "¡Puedo hacerlo!", mientras Hyung hacía lo mismo. -Sí. Hagámoslo.

-¡Prepárense, entonces! ¡Con el calentamiento del camino, el entrenamiento comienza ahora!

-¿Espera?

* * *

 **parte 2**

 **CLINK!**

 **CUT**

 **CLINK!**

-¡Cabeza arriba! ¡Pies paralelos! ¡Mírame, no a la espada! ¡Salta! ¡Izquierda, luego derecha, izquierda, luego, derecha! ¡Colgando ropa mojada! ¡Robot brazos! ¡Y congelad!-decía aria entrenando a ichijou

-¡No es un juego de baile, Aria-san!- Dijo ichijou mientras movía una vieja espada occidental para defenderse del aluvión de espadas de Aria, mientras escuchaba sus consejos sobre cómo reflejarlos, desviarlos y evitarlos. En realidad se estaba volviendo bastante bueno en esto, pero, de nuevo, no había forma de contraatacar o algo así. Al final, dio un paso en falso, y Aria golpeó su espada, haciéndola rebotar lejos de su mano, ahora apuntando su espada contra el cuello de ichijou -ah ... me rindo.

-No te preocupes, de todos modos. Solo necesitas un buen cuidado. A diferencia del abuelito, tienes el potencial para ser un gran espadachín, el abuelito tuvo que matarse entrenado con lord kiba para alcanzar el nivel de un maestro-. Dijo, tirando de su espada y creando una runa mágica para que la guardara. [puerta de Salomón](reino de espadas mágicas), un [arte sagrado] artificial creado por el ex [gobernador general de los Ángeles Caídos], lord Azazel, que permite acceso a una dimensión de bolsillo para almacenar espadas mágicas. Aparentemente, también se puede usar como arma ya que puede lanzar las espadas de los círculos mágicos a altas velocidades. Un arma mortal en todos los sentidos. -Estoy realmente sorprendida de cuánto tiempo puedes soportarlo todo sin quejarte.

-Bueno, vivir con cuatro hermanas mayores me enseñó que las quejas solo pueden empeorar las cosas-. Dijo mientras recordaba cuando le dijo a su mamá acerca de su intimidación, solo para que se le vinieran encima aún más fuerte. Aria frunció el ceño un poco, pero no dijo nada. ichijou se sentó en la plataforma de piedra que servía de arena en medio de los manantiales, y suspiro, mirando hacia el cielo rojo que era un poco más brillante ahora. -Oye, Aria-san. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Sé que estamos en el medio del entrenamiento, pero hay algo que me molesta.

-Claro, hermanito. pregunta.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer magia?- Pregunto, haciendo un movimiento con la mano. -Vi a Gremory y a ti haciendo eso varias veces, y lo hice ... Algo así, sin embargo, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo se puede hacer magia así?

-Huuuh ~- en lugar de responder de inmediato, se acercó, sacó un lápiz de sus pantalones cortos (afortunadamente llevaba un traje de baño con pantalones cortos) y dibujó un pequeño círculo con algunas runas extrañas en la palma de la mano de ichijou. Después de eso, ella dio un paso atrás. -Aquí, trata de imaginar una bola de fuego con esta runa. Primero, respira profundamente, canaliza algo de energía, siente el flujo desde tu corazón hacia tu brazo, hacia tu mano, y luego, imagina una bola de fuego

-Está bien ... respiración profunda ...- se levanto, cerro los ojos, respiro profundamente e imagino exactamente eso. No puede decir que es un experto en eso, así que se imagino algo así como un río por su cuerpo. -Respire profundamente, sienta la energía del corazón ... O algo ... Bola de fuego ... Bola de fuego ... ...!

¡BOOOOM!

-Gwaaaah ...! ¡Caliente! ¡Caliente!- Grito cuando su brazo ardió como una vela. -¡ _por amor a Dios!¡ay! Cuando estaba imaginando una llama de en mi mano, ¡no esperaba algo tan repentino! ¡La maldita cosa explotó en mi mano! ¡Quema!_ -pensó ichijou de forma histérica-¡Mierda, cómo es eso posible!

-Wow, nunca imaginé que serías tan explosivo. Tu mente debe ser un desastre para crear algo tan peligroso como eso-. Ella dijo, observándolo como si fuera una especie rara.

-¡Oye, un poco de ayuda sería agradable! ¡Por favor!

¡KICK!

-¡Maldita seas, ARIA-SAAAAAAAAN ~ ...!- Y ella le echó de la arena para que se zambullera en otro estanque de agua caliente. Salió de allí, y como siempre, el agua curó sus quemaduras en poco tiempo, mientras, por supuesto, apagaba la llama. Aria-san aterrizó a su lado y sonrió.

-Entonces, sí, eso es más o menos cómo funciona la magia, hermano-. Ella dijo, riéndose un poco con mi actual yo húmedo. -aunque mas que magia es el uso de poder mágico o en tu caso poder demoníaco y tal vez poder draconiano, la magia usa cálculos el poder mágico se basa en la imaginación y la voluntad, Te imaginas algunas runas y con un poco de voluntad y poder demoníaco y boom. Está hecho. Pero nunca pensé que sería tan literal de tu lado

-¡Por lo menos podrías haberme dicho!- Grito ichijou con una voz en un tono que mezclaba un gemido y un estallido furioso. Aria se rió un poco. -Diablos, ¿eso significa que no puedo usar la magia sin que explote en mi cara?

-Anímate, hermanito. Estuviste genial hace una hora, no te emociones, o te ganaré-. Y ella se acercó para pellizcar su mejilla. Por alguna razón, se esta acostumbrando a esto. de alguna manera, esto es diferente del asalto habitual de sus hermanas. ichijou Asintió con la cabeza y ella le sonrió de nuevo. -No es realmente tan difícil. Es como andar en bicicleta. Cierras los ojos, tratas de recordar las runas, las traes a tu mente y luego puedes usar magia. Mientras puedas recordar el dibujo de las runas, sus atributos y equilibrar la cantidad correcta de energía, el resto es fácil. Nunca se olvida.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.- Gruño, mirando su mano donde ella dibujó las runas para verlas desaparecer en el aire. parece que solo valen una oportunidad -Espera, esto significa que si escribo las runas en cualquier lugar, puedo usar magia sin recordar los dibujos, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es una forma de aprender, pero el dibujo debe ser impecable, y si algo le sucede, no puedes usarlo, punto-. Ella dio una conferencia. -Pero esa idea no es tan mala. Eres una persona creativa. Me gusta eso. Mediocre en todo, pero bueno en la cabeza. Maestro de la nada, pero haces todos los oficios ...

-... como un "extra"-dijo ichijou mientras Ella soltó una carcajada y le pellizcó la mejilla otra vez. - _Supongo que esto es lo que la gente llama "mordiscos de amor". Duele, pero no puedo sentir ningún mal por ello. Ella solo está siendo genial conmigo. Se siente bien, un poco. Me pregunto si ella está haciendo eso solo para ser amable. Me acabo de dar cuanta ahora: Aria-san es la bisnieta de Senpai. Me pregunto qué piensa ella de mí. Quiero decir, Senpai murió para salvar el universo, y ella tiene que saberlo. Me pregunto si ..._ -Dime, Aria-san, ¿tú ... me resientes?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-Ella dijo, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Parpadeo un par de veces y ella chasqueó los dedos en la realización. -Oh, sí,el abuelito. Te estás preguntando si me molestas que el viejo allí sido increíble y que tu su "legado" eres débil en comparación con él, ¿verdad?

-...- ichijou Asintió. ella extendio su otra mano hacia el y le pellizcó la otra mejilla, ¡esta vez demasiado fuerte- _! Owowowow! ¡Esos no son mordiscos de amor! ¡Ella realmente quiere romperme la cara!_

-Escucha, hermanito. Amo y admiro al viejo, realmente lo hago. ¿quién no? Era lo mejor de lo mejor. Ni tú, ni nadie lo superará nunca. ¿Crees que soy bueno contigo porque tienes su [arte sagrado]? Hah! el abuelito habría limpiado el piso contigo y cualquier dios a su máxima potencia, incluso sin esa cosa, el llega a ser quien es no por el [longinus], esa arma sol era un extra, un accesorio, a lo mucho un catalizador, pero nada mas, el fue considerado un "ser prohibido", una abominación y un desastre pero no por el [boosted gear], fue su propia naturaleza lo que lo hizo llegar a ser considerado "la pesadilla de los dioses", un ser de crecimiento anormal, con poderes simplemente ridículos en mas de un sentido, capaz de obrar milagros sin necesidad de ser un dios, alguien capaz de convertir el 95% de posibilidades de derrota en un 100% de victoria-. Dijo severamente, sus ojos ensombrecidos brillaban con tristeza mientras gritaba sobre su bisabuelo mientras trataba de partirle el cráneo en dos a ichijou. Sin embargo, al final, ella suspiró, y la expresión serena volvió a su rostro. -No significa que no puedas intentar ser el mejor tú. Sin embargo, apestas para ser Issei satanas

-Sí ... Sí, lo sé-. Dijo animando un poco con sus palabras de aliento, mientras ella le liberaba de sus pellizcos de muerte.- _Senpai fue único, senpai fue increíble, senpai hizo lo imposible varias veces. No significa que no pueda intentar entrenar para superarme a mí mismo, a pesar del hecho ... de que nunca seré como él_.

ZING!

-Aquí tomaló.- Levanto la vista otra vez, y Aria sacó de su [puerta d salomón] una espada gigante de doble filo. Tenía al menos dos metros de altura, con una gran hoja azul grande con forros dorados, un extremo triangular puntiagudo y bordes apagados, nada afilados. El mango era cilíndrico y dorado, y se podía agarrar con dos manos, la empuñadura también de color dorado se transformaba con la hoja. Aria estaba apuntando con la manija, mientras sostenía la hoja con su pulgar y su dedo índice. -Como no puedes ser como el abuelito, usa esta espada. No te preocupes, lo mejor que puede hacer es dejar una marca bastante grande, así que no te detengas demasiado.

-Huh ... ¿Gracias?- Mientras decía esas medias palabras de agradecimiento, ichijou cogió la espada por el mango con su [arte sagrado], y ella lo soltó. De repente,

¡BOOM!

se fue al piso, aplastándole los dedos!

-¡Owowowowow! ¡Aria-san! ¡Ayuda! ¡Perderé mis dedos!

-Como si fuera posibble. el [Boosted Gear] no se destrozará por esa pequeña cosa el [sistema de los artes sagrados] los reconstruye cuande se dañan-. Ella dice algo mezquino, ¡pero el mango de esa espada está cortando seriamente el flujo de sangre en el guantelete! ¿Cómo es eso posible? -Vamos, Ichijou. Puedes hacerlo. Usa tu [Boosted Gear]. Si no, te pegaré con [Rhongomiant](santa espada del espíritu).

-[Rhongomiant] ...?! También le das nombres a las espadas ?! Eso es estúpido ... ¡Owowowowow!- La gravedad alrededor de esa espada de repente empeoró, y su mano se hundió en el suelo. esa cosa debe pesar algunas toneladas ahora.- _De acuerdo, relájate, Ichijou. Gritar no te hará ningún bien ahora. Solo relájate ... ¿Qué fue eso otra vez? La espada no es un arma, es una extensión de tu cuerpo. Los "extras" pueden manejar espadas. Imagínate así ... No importa cuán débil sea el "extra", siempre serán expertos ... Decentes con espadas antes de que el protagonista aparezca para limpiar el piso con ellos. Relajarse, relajarse, relajarse ..._

¡ZOOM!

[cuchilla]

-¿Huh?- Y cuando abrió los ojos, la espada había desaparecido. Inclino la cabeza un poco por eso. - _¿Que demonios? ¿Yo lo hice? ¿Cómo? Bueno, al menos puedo levantarme nuevamente. Eso es bueno._ \- Sintió el flujo eléctrico típico de su mano izquierda, pero aparte de eso, estaba bien. -Oye, Aria-san, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Ron ... Rhon ... Rhondo ...

-[Rhongomiant], la santa espada del espíritu, la antigua [lanza sagrada] forjada por el dios bíblico y usada por el rey arturo para matar a sir thomas de wolford, fue destruida hace mucho tiempo, se dice que junto a la [excalibur] pero su núcleo sagrado fue recogido y los alquimistas cristianos la reforjaron esta vez como espada para fue una de las primeras sino la primera [espada sagrada] forjada por manos humanas, el santo fracaso, el prototipo de las espada sagradas humanas, el tesoro olvidado del Rey Arturo ... -. Ella dijo, cruzando sus brazos y guiñándo un ojo. ichijou se estremeció un poco escuchando acerca de las [espadas sagradas]. Recuerda que, después de que el luchó contra esa loca exorcista, Bell le explicó que una de las armas más poderosas contra los Demonios eran las [armas sagradas], armas mágicas forjadas de metales especiales con núcleos de poder sagrado y circuitos mágicos como los de un ser sagrado, las mas comunes son las [espadas sagradas] un simple corte dejaría a cualquier ser demoníaco o oscuro al borde de la muerte. Y ahora, Aria le está dando uno. ¡¿Qué?! ella vio a través de su miedo, mientras ella dio una sonrisa tranquila. -Hahah ~, no te preocupes. No muerde. Esa espada es en realidad una de las espadas sagradas más antiguas jamás elaboradas. Tiene varios hechizos de hadas grabados en la hoja, el oro en la empuñadura y la hoja está bendecida por las lágrimas de varias doncellas santas llorando por el antiguo Señor

-¡Guau!-

-Y es por eso ... que esa espada apesta como una [espada Sagrada]-. Terminó con una sonrisa de melancolica y ojos derrotados. ¿Espera?-Sip. Esa espada todavía es impresionante posee una buena cantidad de poder sagrado suficiente para acabar con un clase alta de un golpe o herir de gravedad a un clase suprema, pero la cantidad de cosas sagradas y de bendiciones terminó saturando su eficiencia. Piensa en el poder sagrado dentro de esa espada como una persona que está tratando de atravesar una puerta estrecha al mismo tiempo que otros hombres, al final se quedaran atorados en la puerta, como consecuencia el poder sagrado no puede salir de forma eficiente.

-Ahah ... ¿Es así?- Dijo con un labio tembloroso.

-Pero, desde donde vi, lo absorbiste por completo. Felicidades, ahora [Rhongomiant] está en tu [longinus].

-¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que la espada está dentro de mi ...!

¡ZONG!

[cuchilla]

En el momento en que la idea de esa espada cruzó por su mente, de repente apareció en su mano, el [Boosted Gear] también apareció. Por alguna razón, la cuchilla ahora es mucho más ligera que antes. No, ¡de hecho no pesa nada!

-Oh, wow. ¡Qué diablos!

-los [artes sagrados] estan conectados al alma de sus usuarios, esto no solo permiten que conviertan todo lo que se origina de esta como los deseos, sentimientos y voluntad en poder, sino que también reaccionan de acuerdo con los sentimientos y los pensamientos del usuario. Créanme o no, el [Boosted Gear] cuando estuvo en manos del viejo también sostuvo a [Ascalon](la santa espada asesina de dragones) que le fue entregado por lord miguel como parte de un trato de no atacar el [cielo] y detener a los [3 grandes poderes] en caso de que se iniciara una nueva [guerra de las 3 facciones], también sostuvo la [ascalon II](la santa espada del emperador dragón) que le fue dada como un regalo por el segundo [gobernador generad de los ángeles caídos] shemahaiza, y se dice que una vez también sostuvo a [mjolnir] el martillo del dios del trueno thor, Sí, esos tipo dragón son especiales y asombrosos-. Ella dijo, mirándose un poco orgullosa. -Ese es tuyo, ahora. Úsalo con cuidado, no quiero que Rina me llore diciendo que la golpeaste demasiado fuerte.

-Sabes, en realidad estoy perdiendo el control sobre el doble sentido desde que comencé a andar con ustedes-. Dijo, mientras Aria sonreía inocentemente con una sonrisa de gato. Eso lo molestó un poco, pero al final, ella es una buena persona. Una muy buena persona. se inclino ante ella. -Pero ... Gracias. Muchas gracias, Aria-san.

-Vamos, ahora. Como si tuvieras la oportunidad de vencerme sin una pequeña ventaja-. Ella sonrió, riendo como una verdadera señora. ichijou levanto la cabeza y solto una risita, pero también termino riéndose

-. _Huh, estoy empezando a disfrutar esto. A pesar del dolor, los moretones y los cortes, realmente me gusta estar cerca de ellos. Me están enseñando mucho._ \- Miro la espada una vez más y noto que tenía una pequeña cinta amarilla envuelta alrededor del mango. el la levanté.

-¡Oh! Esa es la cinta de la tía Akeno.

-¿Qué?-

-Sip. lady Akeno, la [sacerdotisa del relámpago] y [reina] de la tía Rias, Lo guardo como un amuleto de la suerte, pero supongo que lo necesitas más que yo, después de todo no eres un espadachín sagrado natural es cinta posee magia de los ángeles caídos eso debería dejarte manejarla sin problemas.

-No sé si algo dices es para hacerme sentir bien o aumentar tu ego-. se calló, y de nuevo Aria tenía esa sonrisa inocente y falsa. - _Pero aún así, esta cinta es un tesoro del pasado. Himejima Akeno, la [sacerdotisa del relámpago] e hija de el tercer [gobernador general delos ángeles caídos] baragiel y una sacerdotisa shintoista según Gremory ella fue la mejor amiga de lady rias y una de las amantes de senpai-_. la desenrollo de la empuñadura y lo envolvió nuevamente en su mano izquierda, justo encima del regalo de Kamiyama.- _Otro amuleto de buena suerte, ¿eh? Bueno, lo necesitaré._

-Está bien, está bien. ¡Ahora, practiquemos algo de magia!- Y de la nada, Aria-san sacó una enciclopedia completa y la lanzó en dirección a ichijou. Golpeó su cabeza, duro, pero pudo retroceder, poner su espada y [Boosted Gear] a un lado y recoger el libro en el aire. Le echo un rápido vistazo, y parecía muy viejo, muy usado. ¡Dentro de él, páginas y más páginas de runas, círculos mágicos, fórmulas y letras que trascienden la historia de la humanidad! -¡Quiero que memorices cada una de esas runas, y después de eso, intentarás ponerlas en funcionamiento!

-¿Q-qué?

-¡Ya se acabó el tiempo de unirnos y compartir! ¡Entrenemos ahora! ¡Recuerdalos a todos! ¡Memorizarlos a todos! ¡Sé un buen mago y haz tu mejor esfuerzo!

-S-sí, señora!- Dijo, estando un poco enardecido por su propio estallido de energía.- _¡Lo haré lo mejor que pueda! ¡Lo haré lo mejor posible!_

 _Incluso si no soy senpai, incluso si ya no soy el "protagonista", ¡intentaré superarme aún más! ¡Sí! Senpai murió para que otros siguieran adelante, y sabía que su [Boosted Gear] pasaría a otra persona. Bueno, no voy a defraudarlo, donde sea que esté, ahora. Haré todo lo posible para ser el mejor yo! ¡Incluso cuando solo soy eso!_

 _¡Incluso cuando solo soy **Tsukino Ichijou!**_

* * *

 **parte 3**

-¡Hyaaah!

ZING!

-¡Demasiado lento!

-¡Heyaaah!

ZOOM!

-¡Sigue intentándolo!

-¡WOOOOOOOOH ...!

 **SLASH! SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH!**

-¡Concéntrate, siente la espada! ¡Encuentra el mejor momento para atacar! ¡Rompe mis defensas!

Han pasado unas docenas de horas, y Ichijou se está adaptando realmente rápido a la espada, mientras aria esta disfrutando de algunos tragos. Claro,el está manejando la espada como un bate de béisbol, pero al menos tiene una postura y sentido del ritmo. Su resistencia para soportar la presión constante de su [longinus] también ha mejorado mucho, pero su cabeza caliente todavía está allí, había sufrido al menos diez [RAFAGAS] desde el comienzo de este entrenamiento, y ni siquiera las aguas mágicas del monte Issei están recuperando su energía completamente. Peor aún, sigue siendo muy verde. Su resistencia e instinto se dispararon rápidamente, pero todo está atascado. Algo falta, algo está faltando. Algo muy importante ...

-¡Continúa! ¡Continúa! ¡Quizás así podrías hacer sudar a Nero!- Jin-Young dijo, usando sus brazos para bloquear los impactos de los bordes lisos de [Rhongomiant]. aria Estaba viendo la cinta de lady Akeno bailando junto con la espada, mientras Ichijou probaba un ataque aéreo saltando y balanceando su nueva espada contra el gigante reptil mágico frente a él.

-¡SHAAAAAAAH ...!- El heredero del Legado del [Emperador Dragón Rojo] rugió mientras esperaba al menos cortar al Dragón Verde con su aluvión de cuchilladas, inútil ya que el primero esquivó o golpeó la espada de una manera que se desviaría hacia otra dirección aleatoria. Cuando estaba a punto de aterrizar, Jin-Yong lo abofeteó con la cola, mientras el castaño bloqueaba justo a tiempo para aliviar el impacto. Fue lanzado a pocos kilómetros de distancia, pero estaba listo para otra ronda. Él lleno de furia saltó a un segundo encuentro con el dragón. -¡Ven a buscarme, Hyung!

-¡Como desees!- El Dragón Verde sonrió, mientras sus pulmones se quemaban y escupió una bola de fuego masiva contra ichijou. Este se detuvo por un segundo, sostuvo su [Boosted Gear]

[EXPLOSIÓN!]

Mientras tiraba de la cinta atada a su muñeca y golpeaba una parte específica de ella con todas sus fuerzas. Un círculo azul mágico surgió del recuerdo de Lady Akeno, cuando un globo de agua emergió de él y colisionó con su contraparte en llamas.

\- _usa la cinta para dibujar algunas runas mágicas importantes para distraer ... , niño estupido prácticamente está haciendo trampa. No puedo decir que no estoy orgulloso de su idea. -_ pensó aria en su cabeza, Sin embargo, en el momento en que ichijou dudó un poco para finalmente saltar, mientras otra bola de fuego cruzaba el blanco vapor para golpearlo y mandarlo a volar, ella se di cuenta de lo que faltaba. Por supuesto. La otra cosa que estaba bloqueando su mejora, además del Bloqueo de Narración. Ichijou aterrizó junto a una roca, y se echó agua sobre sí mismo para curar de nuevo algunos de sus hematomas.

-Ddraig, tómalo con calma. Esta agua también es un analgésico. En el momento en que el efecto desaparece, es probable que caigas del dolor-. Jin-Yong advirtió, sus ojos realmente brillaban con cierta preocupación por el chico frente a él. Levantó su enorme espada una vez más y escupió un poco de sangre en su brazo para evitar manchar las aguas.

-¡Yo ... aún no he terminado contigo!- Gritó, dando un fuerte pisotón en el piso y sosteniendo su espada azul. Sí, está agotado, no puede continuar. Si este ciclo de dar y recibir continúa, desarrollará algunos problemas más adelante.

ZOOM!

-¿Qué ... Aria-sa -...?!

¡CRASH!

-Cálmate, ¿quieres, hermanito?- Dijo, golpeandolo como martillo con su pierna y haciéndole comer un poco de tierra. Accidentalmente, abrió un hoyo en el suelo- _será una puta lidiar con el más tarde. Pero por ahora, algo de descanso para mi hermanito._ \- se volvió hacia el suelo por su espalda, y él suspiró. -Entonces ... también te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

-Compartir cortes y magulladuras es útil, Aria-dongsaeng. Yo soy el sorprendido. Tienes un buen ojo para eso-. El dragón se rió y miró al niño debajo de el pie de aria.

- _Él entendió la situación, también. Lo que faltaba. Ichijou el tiene un objetivo ..._

 _... Pero no la voluntad._

 _Ahora lo entiendo. Él quiere ser como el viejo, y eso es genial. Pero lo que le falta es la voluntad propia de hacerlo. Él piensa que el entrenamiento, los ejercicios básicos y, en general, ser un niño diligente eventualmente le harán mejorar. No es que no sea realmente así de incorrecto, pero esta mentalidad simple podría alejarlo de su potencial. Como dijo Nemesis, sin el cuidado adecuado, se convertirá en un demonio mediocre que ni siquiera el [Boosted Gear] salvará. Tal vez si puedo razonar con él .._.

-Oye, Jin-Yong, ¿puedes darnos un momento a solas? Podríamos necesitar una pequeña conversación de corazón a corazón-. Le dijo la dragona al dragón este Inclinó su enorme cabeza a un lado, y se rió, cubriendo su mandíbula con sus garras.

-Está bien, entonces. Algún tiempo solo tendrás. De todos modos, necesitaba una pausa. Es hora de ver un hentai-. Y ahora saltó al estanque de agua más cercano y saltó de allí a otro, como un verdadero Rey de los peces, hasta que ya no estuvo mas al alcance. Ahora, volviendo al chico en la mano. Él estaba bien, así que lo levanto con su pie de su cráneo y lo pateo justo en el estómago, haciéndolo rodar hacia otra fuente termal y chapotear allí. Salió de ella unos segundos después.

-Levántate y brilla, hermosa mañana, hermanito -. Bromeo, viéndolo luchar dentro de las aguas por unos momentos hasta que finalmente pudo ponerse de pie. Miró a su alrededor para ver a aria, y luego frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Qué demonios, hermana(nee-san)? ¿Por qué hiciste eso ?!- Él gritó, mientras ella cubría sus oídos contra eso. También mejoró sus pulmones, lo que significa gritos más fuertes.

 _\- Jajaja, Rina-chan me va a matar. Pero por ahora, los asuntos serios son prioridad.-_ Lo siento, pero lo he descubierto. Una forma de hacerte más fuerte. Una forma de aplastar tu bloqueo completamente además de la "esencia de identidad".- Dijo. ichijou Se detuvo por un segundo, hizo un mohín en sus mejillas y se cruzó de brazos.

-Caray ... Me lo hubieras dicho. Ahora, estoy avergonzado. A la mierda todo, de verdad- Dijo, sonrojándose un poco.

- _Ah ~, eso es lindo, tengo un hermano tsundere. Pero ahora, vayamos al grano._

-Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿Algún tipo de entrenamiento mágico o especial?

-Bueno, si fue un entrenamiento especial, entonces nunca te dije que comenzaras-. Dijo. ichijou Frunció aún más el ceño, una reacción esperada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, es porque no estás motivado-. dijo. Ahora ichijou... su rostro vaciló un poco, solo para mirar hacia abajo en confusión, y tomar una respiración profunda. - _Él es comprensivo. Eso es bueno._

-¿Qué quieres decir, Aria-san?- Preguntó.

-Una vez más, no estás motivado, hermano. en lo más mínimo. Me atrevo a decir que ni siquiera lo estás intentando-. ahora ese típico ceño fruncido se convirtió en el fruncir el ceño. Sus orbes verdes emanaban un aura sombría y negra, y el aire a su alrededor de repente comenzó a disminuir, como las gotas de agua que comenzaron a revolotear a su alrededor.

-Preguntaré una vez más: **QUÉ SIGNIFICA ARIA-SAN?** -

- _Supongo que lo empujé demasiado fuerte. El orgullo es una perra con la que lidiar, a veces. Dijo que no tiene ninguno, sin embargo, está lívido porque cuestioné sus esfuerzos. Lo intenta, lo intenta realmente, pero por lo que vale, está atascado.-_ penso aira para luego gritar-¡ **TÚ ESTÁS ATASCADO**! -, Le grito con el mismo tono. Debido a sus pulmones más fuertes, retrocedió un poco, asustado. Cuando finalmente se calló, ella se acerqué a él y le dio un golpe en la nariz. -¡Atascado! ¡Atascado! ¡Atascado! ¡No te estás ahogando, pero tampoco nadando! Estás flotando. ¡Quieres cambiar, pero le faltan las agallas! ¡Sabes qué, pero no cómo! ¡Estás atorado! ¡Atascado! Atascado !

-Por qué tú...!- el Llamó nuevamente a su [Boosted Gear], mientras tiraba de [Rhongomiant] en alto para probablemente golpear a aria. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de cortarla por la mitad, se detuvo, parpadeó un par de veces, jadeó al darse cuenta y dejó caer su espada al suelo detrás de ella. Ya no está nublado, puede pensar, puede controlarse a sí mismo, pero le falta la razón para hacer algo con eso, y termina sin hacer nada. -¿Y ahora qué? En serio, ¿necesito una razón? Una emergerá espontáneamente de todos modos. Solo tengo que seguir luchando hasta la próxima prueba. ¿No es eso lo que Bleach hace todo el tiempo?

-Sí, pero al menos Ichigo tiene un motivo más allá: quiere proteger a sus amigos y sus familias, además de salvar el mundo. Tú, Ichijou, solo te están dando vueltas, como un chico de los recados-. El hizo un puchero, cruzó los brazos y se sentó en posición de loto. Está sumido en sus pensamientos.-Mira, hermano, tu [Boosted Gear] funciona de acuerdo con tus emociones. Sé que podría matarte, pero sin alguna razón o al menos voluntad de hacer algo, no podrás alcanzar nuevos niveles de tu [Boosted Gear], incluido el [BxB]

-que, ¿eh? ¿Necesito eso?- Él cuestionó, cerrando los ojos y pensando. Ese comentario realmente lastimó a aria un poco. -Francamente, sí, solo soy un chico de los recados: mis hermanas me dan vueltas de un lado a otro, mi padre pone todas sus desagradables esperanzas de un harén sobre mí, y ahora, Gremory y su deseo de que me convierta en el nuevo Senpai Pensé que eso cambiaría con mi [arte sagrado], pero parece que siempre seré el chico de los recados .

-...

-...?

¡ZAS!

-¿Eh ...?

-Me cabreas a veces. ¿Lo sabes, Ichijou?- aria le dio un golpe en la frente, mientras estaba sentada frente a él en la misma posición de loto.- _Quizás hablar de sentimientos podría ayudar. Se ve lo suficientemente sensible, hablar sobre los sentimientos siempre es una buena idea._ -pensó aria-Pero, tal vez con alguna conversación, te ayudaré a desbloquear aún más potencial aquí y ahora. Ahora, ¿qué fue lo mejor que te pasó en la vida? ¡Lo mejor!

-¿Qué pasa con esa basura psicológica? ¿Por qué querría probar algún truco barato?-Él dijo inexpresivo, parpadeando varias veces al darse cuenta de que estaba avergonzado.

\- _Muy lindo. Él piensa que él me lastimó. Ni siquiera emocionalmente._

-Está bien, está bien. Lo mejor que me ha pasado ... He estado hablando con una chica que me gusta mucho.

-Guau, dieciséis años y nada más que citas rápidas con una chica?- _Sí. Dieciséis años ... La gente hace mucho más que acechar espeluznantemente un enamoramiento en este período de tiempo._ \- Él frunció el ceño hacia ella otra vez. -¿Qué? Dieciséis años, apuesto a que ni siquiera la besaste.

-Oye, somos amigos ... Por ahora. Me gusta, y creo que se preocupa por mí. No sé. Esos sentimientos son tan extraños para mí que a veces creo que podría tener un ataque cerebral con ellos-

- _ahora ese me asustaba. ¿Qué? Esos sentimientos? ¿Te refieres a la calentura? ¿Amor? ¿Lujuria? ¿Pasión? Esos son extraños para él?-_ pensó aria-¿Qué quieres decir con 'Esos sentimientos'? Quiero decir ...

-Sí. No me quieren mucho-. Admitió, en un tono tan tranquilo y directo que tomo por sorpresa a aria.

\- _¿Este chico? ¿Te refieres al hombre que Rina-chan respeta? Serena-chan dice que está bien? El ninja y el kitsune dicen que están en buenos términos con? ¿Este chico? No me digas que es uno de esos protagonistas de angustia cliché._

 _-_ Por supuesto, mi madre me ama, pero mis hermanas ... No tanto.

-explica eso para mí, tal vez podamos resolver algunas cosas para ayudarte-. _Sí. Pan comido. Solo necesito escuchar su historia un poco, y encontrar alguna razón para que se conecte. No solo lo estoy entrenando, quiero que tenga la voluntad y la fuerza para resistir su legado. Aún más desde ... El [emperador dragón blanco] probablemente esté cerca._

-Bueno, desde que era un niño, siempre me han molestado. Cuando era más joven, tenía esos dos amigos, ¿sabes? Nina-chan y Julia-chan. Los amaba, realmente los amaba, pero su los padres eran demasiado religiosos, pensaban que yo estaba cerca para intentar "seguir los caminos del señor" o "hacer lo que quisiera". Hahahah ... Estúpido, ¿no? Era solo un niño -. Él comenzó, golpeteando sus dedos sobre sus rodillas y solo espaciando para recordar sus presumiblemente buenos tiempos. Sin embargo, sus expresiones se volvieron amargas. -Mierda, las cosas se fueron al carajo cuando mi estúpido padre me pasó un paquete de condones y dijo que debería probarlos con Nina-chan y Julia-chan. Era una broma, por supuesto, pero cuando los traje diciendo exactamente eso, su padre tomó eso tan enserio ... Me dio un puñetazo.. Cuando desperté, dejaron el vecindario para siempre. Es por esto que odio tanto a mi papá ...

-...- esta sería probablemente una historia divertida para contar durante un momento más liviano, y todos se reirían con esa historia realmente incómoda, pero al ver lo mucho que esto lo afectaba ... Un poco discordante cuando miras desde esa perspectiva. Él continuó poco después.

-Incluso no reconoció su error, el error que arruinó mi amistad, diciéndole a mi madre que era solo una broma de hombres-. Suspiró, apretando un poco la piel de sus piernas, mirando hacia abajo e intentando ocultar su mueca. -Después de eso, mis hermanas cambiaron, mi vida se volvió infierno, sin ofender. Futaba iba a pelear conmigo solo para golpearme y poner ciempiés en mis oídos solo para que yo dijera que solo era un pollo. Minatsu me vestía y hazme decir que era una princesa bonita frente a todos. Shiori-nee y Satsuki-nee no hicieron nada, pero la forma en que me miraban ... era solo un insecto repugnante, una cucaracha para ellos. si alguna vez tratara de decirle a mamá, me darían una paliza y me dirían que me castrarían. Esa también es la razón por la que no tenía amigos, si era una niña, ellos la espantarían con secretos falsos sobre mí y sobre lo que supuestamente haría con ellas con mi "mente pervertida", y si fuera un niño, bueno, algunas miradas pueden destrozar a una persona. Había cuatro contra uno, no podía hacer nada por mí mismo. Solo pude ... Ver y encontrar mi lugar feliz .

-Yo ... lo siento- si la situación fuera diferente, se estaría riendo pero ahora... "mis hermanas me golpean y dicen que me cortarán la polla, espantando a mis amigos con locas historias y miradas de muerte", ¿podría alguien reírse de eso?

-Mi madre es una mujer ocupada, así que es por eso que no lo supo por un tiempo. Cuando tenía trece años, finalmente descubrió el horario de intimidación de mis hermanas cuando me vio llorar mientras llevaba un vestido de princesa Safiri. Me llevó tres días para hablar ya que tenía miedo de la amenaza de mi hermana, pero lo hice. Mi madre atacó a mis hermanas y golpeó a cada una de ellas, y cuando terminó, vino a buscarme ... Y lloró. Lloró. Odié eso. Hice llorar a mi madre ... -Y gotas de lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos, mientras apretaba aún más las piernas y resoplaba un poco. -Odiaba el acoso de mis hermanas, pero odiaba aún más que hice llorar a mi madre. Ella es la mejor mamá del mundo, y la hice llorar, ¿qué tipo de hijo soy ?! Su intimidación es más dócil ahora, pero Solo lucho para que mi mamá no se preocupe

-...-aria trago saliva. Esa fue una mala idea.- _Que demonios. ¿Por qué siento empatía por él? No tiene sentido. En un estado de ánimo más ligero, su vida habría sido una típica historia familiar difuncional, pero mi corazón duele. ¿Por qué?-_ la siguiente línea que dijo fue la peor.

-Y luego, está Gremory. Ella me mató, me convirtió en su esclavo, me hizo dar vueltas y vueltas, trata de seducirme incluso cuando sabe que le tengo miedo a las mujeres, me hace hacer cosas con extraños, me golpean, cortan, Queman y humillan, como una muñeca harapienta, y lo peor ... Me hizo mentirle a mi madre -. Y ahora, su cara era un desastre. Está llorando a gritos, y el hipo no se detiene. Se tambaleó hacia adelante, y ahora está en cuatro, sudando cubos y llorando tanto. -¡Ella me robó el único período de tiempo en que puedo vincularme con mis hermanas! ¡Me robó la única vez que puedo tener una familia! ¡Todo porque quería que su culo fuera pateado por Nemesis-san! ¿Por qué no puede? ¡¿Dejarme fuera de esto? ¿Por qué no puede simplemente callarse ?! ¡Todo lo que quiero ahora es que ella ...!yo..yo solo deseo ... Ah .

-¿Eh ...?- Eso fue brutal. Él detuvo bruscamente su rabieta, y de repente, levantó su cabeza hacia aria y le lanzó sus ojos vacíos, aburridos pero ensanchados. Por alguna razón, su [Boosted Gear] comenzó a emanar un humo negro de sus joyas.

-Lo entiendo ahora, Aria-San ... ahora sé la razón por la cual hago lo que hago, por qué no tengo ningúna voluntad. Reclutar nuevos miembros, tratar de mejorarme, vencer a Annie, solo seguir a Gremory y la otros como el chico de los recados de alguien ... -Continuó, mientras sus lágrimas cesaron, y parecía tan confundido y sin vida, pero parecía que acababa de alcanzar la iluminación-... Si los sigo, hago las cosas rápidamente y si solo me quedo callado, tal vez se callaran. Tal vez las cosas se detengan por un tiempo. Sí, eso es ... Es por eso ... **yo quiero silencio**.

-I-Ichijou ...

-Sí ... Solo silencio, así ...

[yo aquel que despierta]"ya va empezar otra vez va a comenzar"

-¿Huh?- No. ¡No puede ser!- Esa voz ronca y poderosa resonó a través de todas las fuentes termales, mientras el suelo alrededor de Ichijou se derrumbaba. Un poderoso aura verde comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, ya que ahora estaba de rodillas, mirando al cielo, mientras un aura negra y roja como la sangre lo cubría

[ soy el dragón celestial que robo el principio de la dominación.]"otra vez es así acaso volverá a pasar"

- **Sí ... solo quiero que los sonidos se detengan ... Los abusos y las palabras duras de mis hermanas ... Los llantos de mi madre ... las órdenes de Gremory ...**

[me burlo del "infinito" y desprecio al "sueño"]"nosotros amamos este mundo, pero el mundo nos ha rechazado"

-¡Hermanitoo, detente! ¡Si no lo haces ...!-aria Trato de ponerle un poco de sentido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, una enorme garra carmesí emergió de su espalda rasgando su piel allí y le dio una bofetada. ella se estrello contra una pared de roca, y pudo ver escamas rojos como la sangre tomando lentamente el cuerpo de Ichijou.

-¡¿Que es eso?! ¿Es esto realmente ... la [impetu imparable](alza de la destrucción) del [guante aumentado]? Pero se supone que la maldicion ...! No me digas ... ¡El odio de Ichijou es tan grande que está alimentando esa forma prohibida por si solo! ¡¿Pero por qué?! Es esto ... Es esto ... Realmente ...!

[ME CONVERTIRÉ EN EL DRAGÓN ROJO DE DOMINACIÓN ...]

"todo lo que hicimos lo hicimos por poder, todo lo que hicimos los hicimos por amor"

"¿cuantas veces la basura que habita el mundo escogerá el camino de la ruina?"

"[acaso fue solo cosa de una vez, acaso siempre seremos destrucción]"

" **[castigo justo y merecido para todos los idiotas]** "

" **tu me has decepcionado** "

- **Solo quiero eso ... Solo un poco de silencio ... Solo quiero silencio ... Solo eso**.

 **Solo eso.**

 **"[os haré el favor de hundirlos en lo profundo del infierno carmesí!]"**

[UNIDAD DE JUGGERNAUT!](SUPREMACÍA DEL DRAGÓN)

* * *

 **nuevo renacimiento: kurama, el zorro de nueve colas**

 _No puedo dormir ..._

 _No puedo dormir en absoluto ..._

eso fueron los pensamientos de kyou tsukino, mientras Bajaba todo el sake que tenía del minibar de su pequeña habitación de hotel, pero aparte de darle un dolor de cabeza, el alcohol no le ayudaba con sus problemas para dormir.

- _Es un hecho, realmente. Nunca pensé que echaría mucho de menos a Ichijou, ni que no dormiría solo pensando en su seguridad. Por supuesto que me preocupo por mis otras hijas, pero mi hijito siempre fue el más frágil, el que quería que lo dejaran en paz. Y después del accidente con los gemelos, tuve que quedarme cerca de él para que sus hermanas no lo comieran vivo. Ahora, al menos, estaba rodeado de amigos, y eso está bien. Sin embargo, ¿qué diablos desataría si alguna vez lo pusieran de nervios?_ -pensó la madre tsukino-Hajime, Hajime ... Si pudieras ver a tu hijo en este momento ... Probablemente te llenarías de orgullo.- Dijo, preguntándose mientras se sentaba en la cama. - _Necesito una bebida. Me pregunto si Rina-chan sería una buena esposa para Ichijou. Pero, de nuevo, Yoko-chan está mucho más compuesta, y he comido su comida, ella puede cocinar, a pesar de que preferiría comer ramen instantáneo y aburage. Annie ... No parecen estar interesados en absoluto, pero tienen una relación sana. Nina-chan y Julia-chan son probablemente fuera de límites también. Pero, lo peor de todo, me pregunto si a Ichijou le gustaría tener una esposa. Uf ... Olvídalo, necesito otra oportunidad. Quizás el alcohol me permita dormir un poco.-_ se levanto atontada de su futón y camino con ritmo de baba hasta la cocina de la habitación. Abrió la puerta, y para su repentina sorpresa, No vi cerveza ni sake. -Ah, claro. Me lo tomo todo. Tonto. No puedo creer que esté tan aburrido como para envenenarme a mí mismo

-Es bueno ser imprudente a veces, ¿verdad?- Escucho una voz femenina al lado de su cama. Una voz familiar le hizo darse la vuelta y ver quién era. iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna desde el exterior, allí estaba ella, Yoko, con una botella de sake en sus manos y dos tazas plateadas. También podría estar muy borracha, porque puede ver nueve colas suaves saliendo de su trasero, ya que llevaba uno de esos lindos kimonos de ella. Ella le saludó con una sonrisa. -Ya-hoo, mami. ¿Te diviertes con tu viaje?

-Sí ~, magoin suave, Yoko-chan-. Dijo con su conciencia un poco afectada por las bebidas nocturnas. Ella soltó una risita en voz baja mientras vertía un poco de sake en cada taza frente a ella. le hizo señas para que se sentara y, caminando, lo hizo justo delante de ella, con las copas de sake entre ellas. Ella escogió uno para ella, pero la detuvo con su mano en su muñeca. -Wow, Yoko-chan, eres una chica sana y linda ... zorro ... Chica Zorro, no quiero verte en los vertederos por eso ... Esa única taza ... créeme, soy empresaria.

-¿Eso es todo? Bueno, mientras tenga una figura más vieja, puedo beber, ¿no? Además, estoy adentro. No hay problema como ese- Ella dijo, ya que ahora se podían ver dos orejas astutas brotando de su cabeza.

- _Mierda, estoy realmente borracho_.

-Después de todo, fuiste tú quien me invitó a beber contigo.

-¿Lo hice? Huh, tal vez estoy muy sola-. Escupió con disgusto a sí mismo.- _No puedo creer que haya invitado a un estudiante a beber conmigo. Eso es patético, soy patético. Bueno, no puedo dejar que la cosa decaiga, ¿verdad?_ \- Escogió la taza para ella y tomo un tiro rápido y duro.-Oh, wow. Ese sake seguro golpear en el lugar ~ ...

-Sake hecho en los siete cielos, con arroz de los campos celestiales, en el que solo las doncellas más importantes pueden tocar. Si esto no lleva a un mortal a los cielos por un segundo, también podría morir-. Ella dijo, hablando como una profesional. -Larga forma de decir que es increíble.

-Tú ... No deberías ser toda una experta Yoko-chan ... Todavía estás bien ... Linda ... Muchacha sana ... Y si quieres estar con mi Ichijou ... Solo después. .. Después de los 21. - Dijo kyou mientras yoko le servía un poco más y bebió de nuevo esa bebida de un trago. yoko solo se rió de nuevo.

-Qué casualidad, en realidad estaba planeando utilizar esta especial ocasión entre usted y yo para proponerle algo, querida mamá-. Ella dijo, haciéndole poner su propia taza y mientras vertía un poco más para ella y la suya propia. Antes de que pudiera volver a levantarlo, le tocó las mejillas y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Ella se quitó su parche extraño y sus ojos se encontraron. Ella sonrió de nuevo. -Querida madre, Tsukino Kyou, cuya cocina es celestial como la de las [4 reyes celestiales de la cocina] del [clan hyodo], ¿me bendices con un contrato entre este zorro de nueve colas y tu familia?¿entrarías en un contrato con este kitsune?

- _Hombre, estoy realmente borracha ahora ..._

* * *

 **epilogo**

y a termina este segundo volumen de legado renacido, debo decir que tras escribir este capitulo finalmente entendi por que kiba no hizo nada para ayudar a las chicas durante su tiempo en el club de investigación de lo oculto y si matenme si quieren le di a ichijou el poder de activar la [juggernaut drive] con su odio, pero seguro se preguntan, ¿no se supone que issei elimino la maldición que alimentaba esa transformación?¿no se supone que las conciencias de los antiguos emperadores dragón rojo fueron destruidas por la maldición de samael?, bueno los detalles generales los explicare mas tarde por el momento solo dare mi idea de como funciona la [juggernaut drive] en este fic y para mi en el canon, bueno por donde empiezo, todos sabemos que cuando un portador de la [boosted gear] muere se supone que un fragmento de su consciencia queda atrapado en la [longinus], y si fragmento de consciencia, no su alma como muchos creen, en la novela, elsha antes de partir con belzard dice que ellos no son las almas, solo un fragmento de las consciencias, estos fragmentos yo los entiendo como la unión colectiva de todas las experiencias que vivió el portador del guante en vida, véase mi idea es que al momento de la muerte de un sekiryuutei, el guante cree una copia de todas las experiencias que el usuario vivió para que así este conocimiento pueda ser pasado a los siguientes usuarios o les sirva de guía, lo único malo de este sistema es que los sentimientos que estan ligados a esas experiencias también terminan en el guante, con el pasar de los siglos la cantidad de emociones negativas acumuladas creo lo que yo llamo "la maldición de la ímpetu imparable", ante la presencia de esta maldición el [sistema de las artes sagrados] creo un sello que la mantiene suprimida dicho sello se rompe cuando se activa la juggernaut y sirve de ayuda para romper de forma parcial y/o temporal el sello de draig, acción que pone al l[onginus] en el estado que denomino [ímpetu imparable] que explicare mas adelante, el punto es que una vez roto este sello solo se restaura cuando el usuario muera y el guante regrese al sistema, hasta entonces el usuario vivirá con la maldición presente y tentándolo en cada oportunidad, sobre que sucedió con los fragmentos de conciencia eso lo explicare mas tarde, tiendo en cuanta esto para entrar en [juggernaut drive] solo seria necesario encontrar la forma de poner la [boosted gear] en el estado de [impetu imparable] el cual explicare ahorita,

bien ahora unas preguntas,ichijou tiene el odio pero es un odio que justifique la juggernaut?, ustedes comenten y dejen sus preguntas y sobre que pasara ahora tendrán que esperan al volumen 3 el cual sera el fin de este arco

este volumen lo puedo resumir así:

-Ichijou aprende sobre las [piezas malvadas], vence a rina en ajedrez. y el ninja lo entrena un poco.

-La torpeza corre en la familia aparentemente.

-"Eres una bruja, trataste de matarme, pero tienes grandes tetas, por favor únete a nosotros". Además llega Aria-nee

-Ichijou se encuentra con la hermana mayor de Rina, que es una araña y odia a su hermana, se arregla el [Juego de clasificación]

-Nero sería un mejor protagonista de novela ligera harén. Lo que sea, arco de entrenamiento comienza

-Excepto que no, Nero indaga, habla algunas tonterías y lleva a Ichijou a algún lado

-Excepto que sí, el arco de entrenamiento empieza con ria-nee y un Dragón en las aguas termales.

-Juggernaut Drive

nos leemos luego

 **FIN: volumen 2**

* * *

 **respondiendo cometarios**

 **autorgodz:** gracias y si yo también veo esto como un spin-off de DxD y espero que reciba mas apoyo

 **betelgrim clow:** gracias por el apoyo y si hablas de la confesión del volumen 23 pues me pareció buena, fue brillante forma de usar el poder del amor

* * *

 **conceptos**

[unstoppable impetus](破壊の勃発, Hakai no boppatsu) traducido como [ímpetu imparable](alza de la destrucción): es el "estado prohibido" de los [artes sagrados], consiste en un medio forzoso de obtener un poder mayor al poder natural de estas osea un poder que supera al [BxB], esta forma consiste en poner el mismo [BxB] en un estado explosivo, básicamente es como aplicar una tecnica de superación de limites en el [arte sagrado], el uso de esta clase de técnicas en el cuerpo de un apersona les da un poder mayor al real a costa de algo ya sea estamina o su fuerza de vida o simplemente rompiéndoles el cuerpo, en las [artes sagradas] ya que esta pueden ser reparadas por el sistema que las controla este poder no puede romperlas que si puede dañar al usuario, las consecuencias van desde un simple desgaste masivo de energía hasta perdida de la energía vital y/o cordura durante el uso de este estado, todo [arte sagrado] puede entrar en esta forma si se usa el método correcto, por norma general suelen se descritos como si el [BxB] y el usuario se fusionaran, al diferencia de los [BxB] que cada uno tiene un nombre que varia por cada [arte sagrado], las [impetus imparables] son en su mayoría conocidas como [rompe caos](movimiento prohibió de la violencia), se cuenta una leyenda que en el pasado un grupo conocido como la "legion de herpes legendarios" creo un suero demonizador a partir de la sangre los reyes demonios originales llamado [unidad de caos] el cual permitía inducir de forma rápida la [ímpetu imparable] mientras a su vez fortalecía el cuerpo del usuario, se sabe que varias de los [longinus] son capaces de entrar en este estado de forma mas fácil al recitar un canto que permite enfocar de forma correcta la energía para activar esta forma, a diferencia del [BxB] el cual fue instalado en el [sistema de los artes sagrados] por elohim, este estado es una invención humana, al ser el [BxB] la forma definitiva y predilecta de los [artes sagrados]

curiosidades

-el nombre de esta forma esta basado en la traducción al español latino de [juggernaut drive] de la novela de DxD

[Solomon's gate(ソロモンゲート; Soromongēto)](魔剣の王国, Maken no ōkoku) traducido como [puerta de salomón](el reino de espadas mágicas) es un [arte sagrado] artificial creado por lord azazel ,creado con el propósito de almacenar espadas mágicas en el caso de que se necesitan otros nuevos en el calor de una batalla. A medida que paso el tiempo, sin embargo, se crearon nuevas formas de utilizar la Puerta de Salomón para mejorar aún más el rendimiento de uno en la batalla. no tiene forma física, sino que se manifiesta en círculos mágicos alrededor del usuario, desde donde aparecen las puntas de las espadas para que el usuario lo saque de su dimensión. almacenando espadas en una dimensión de bolsillo para su uso posterior. Mientras se puede almacenar todo tipo de espada, un bloqueo de seguridad mágico evita que los usuarios tomen espadas demasiado poderosas para que puedan controlarlas, es decir, un demonio de clase baja no puede tirar de una espada de nivel alto. Mientras no están en uso, las espadas se almacenan en una dimensión de bolsillo llena de energía mágica, donde se reparan al ser guardadas. También puede funcionar como un arma de larga distancia, ya que las espadas se pueden lanzar a altas velocidades para ayudar a un aliado desarmado o para actuar como un proyectil para dañar a los enemigos, el usuario es capaz de conectarse con las espadas y controlarlas a distancia, también puede almacenar otras cosas además de espadas, Sin embargo, debido al ambiente lleno de energía de la dimensión de la espada, existe el riesgo de que los objetos que no son de espada puedan ser consumidos o destruidos por ella. Se observa que, aunque puede reparar espadas mágicas rotas, no puede crearlas. este se puede compartir e incluso entregar a otros usuarios, convirtiéndolo más en un elemento que en una habilidad

curiosidades

-su nombre esta basado en la puerta de salomón de trinity seven y sus habilidades en la puerta de babilonia de fate

-se cree que el numero de espadas dentro de esta ya esta cerca los 11 dígitos

-posee un total de 3 formas cada una delas cuales tiene nombres basados en las películas de matrix

[rhongomiant] la [holy sword of de spirit](無形聖剣, mukei seiken) traducido como la [santa espada del espíritu], una de las primeras espadas sagradas hecha por manos humanas forjada a partir del núcleo sagrado de la lanza sagrada del mismo nombre, creada con metales transmutados con alquimia, magia de hadas de avalon y templada en las lagrimas de doncellas santas, desgraciadamente sus circuitos mágicos fueron mal diseñados yo que le impide sacar a relucir su verdadero poder, se cree que alberga un alma dentro de ella por la forma en la que reacciona cuando se habla de ella, su apariencia se basa en la espada avalon de fate/zero

* * *

adelanto del volumen 3

el desastre se desata con el regreso de la "fuerza irrefrenable que devasta todo lo que se cruza en su camino", y ¿quienes seran los encargados de detenerlo?

tengo que detenerlo antes de que destruya todo y al el mismo-aria hyodo, la reina dorada,mas que el mundo ella quiere salvar a su hermanito

así que tu eres la [reina] de mi hija, bien veamos de que esta hecho- rey demonio cohen lucifer, el que representa el pecado del orgullo, este hombre si duda es la soberbia en persona

mientras tanto una pele interna se desata en la [boosted gear], ante el aparece un poder abrumador

 **estas bien siendo un extra verdad? señor Nº 377** -yagura, esta mujer es un emisario de la destrucción y lleva la ruina en la sangre

[si miles de años de vida me han enseñado algo, es que si no quieres salir decepcionado no esperes nada de la gente]-Ydraig Goch, el que una vez sufrió la mas grande humillación no desea volver a los tiempos de la [dominación]

y nuevos personajes se unen

!¿como puedes ser tan infantil?¡, eres un estudiante de secundaria y aun lee la weelky shonen jump, todos saben que valquiria comics y jump squere son los mejores manga- raven phenex, esta señorita...es el legado de raiser?

¡creare el harem supremo para el [emperador dragón rojo]!-duquesa alicia gremory, la [dama carmesí de la ruina](daimu no benijosei), lo genes de berolina debieron salir de algún lugar, cierto?

pero no ahí que olvidar el plato fuerte de este arco, ¡el choque los reyes carmesí!

-ganemos y volvámonos el nuevo [club de investigación de lo oculto]-[rey]berolina gremory, la ramera de la lujuria carmesí, es hora de que ella conozca la realidad

¡si un [peón] pon fue capaz de sacudir a todo el mundo sobrenatural veamos de que el capaz una [reina]¡- [reina]ichijou tsukino, el anti-peon, el se tomara su titulo muy enserio

maldición, así jamas podre ganarle a mi estúpido padre- [caballero]annabelle hellsing, el vampiro ninja, ella vera que ser genial no es igual a poder

vamos a divertirnos-[alfil]tasha campbell, la bruja de fuego ella vera lo que es un poder abrumador

oh, el actual hong long es muy guapo-[torre] lui bei, el señor de la guerra se une?

pero el muro que tendrán que atravesar, es simplemente inamovible

¡abre los ojos de una vez rina!-[rey]nemesis gremory, ella ama a su hermana y por que la ama le romper los huesos

como diría hermanito, esto es una mierda-[reina] aria hyodo, ella no sabe si esto es solo un juego

!contempla, el arma definitiva contra el mal, no cruces, no agua bendita, espadas sagradas o la palabra de nuestro señor en papel¡-[caballero]nero gladius, el caballero traidor de la princesa carmesí, ¿el se pondrá serio?

juguemos un poco sekiryuu-chin, nya-[caballero] ginko, el [gato dragón plateado](ginnekoryuu), el legado de kuroka, pero..¿con cual [dragón celestial]?

veamos cuantos de mis rayos puedes aguantar, pequeña muñeca-[alfil] akio himejima, la [sacerdotisa del rayo maldito](noroirai no miko), el legado de akeno, el sadismo de los himejina sin duda es hereditario

no te pases akio-[alfil]nadja sutrai, por lo menos al alguien que puede calmar esta alfil sadica

es tu hermana, ella nos conoce bien-[torre]hwan jin-young, el no esta dispuesto a subestimar al enemigo, pero...

parece que podre estirar estos viejos músculos-[torre] faust michaelies, este hombre sin duda es un viejo badass

la batalla se desata que les espera en el mañana es un misterio, solo puede avanzar hacia adelante, la pregunta es tendrán la voluntad

Highschool DxD: Legado Renacido volumen 3: el ajedrez del emperador dragón rojo y los reyes carmesí

tu eres un mentiroso-berolina gremory


	10. unidad de la destrucción

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido el volumen 3 que marca el final de este arco solo diré que sera un final que no se esperaran, este volumen sera un volumen rápido básicamente sera acciona, tiempo de descanso y mas acción, al final del volumen pasado conocimos el pasado de ichijou, sus motivaciones, traumas , ahora veremos como los supera, que los que les espera tras la juggernaut y también descubriremos el por que de berolina, debo decir que este volumen sera uno de los mas sentimentales, bien si nada mas que decir comencemos**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=dialogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **VOLUMEN 3: el ajedrez del emperador dragón rojo y los reyes carmesí**

 **legado 0: chicas de gremory**

-Bueno, lo hice. Acabo de correr una maldita maratón alrededor de la casa Gremory y algo más dentro del bosque. 1000 vueltas a su alrededor. Easy-peasy los primeros 232, el resto es el infierno. Pero soy un ninja, puedo hacerlo si otros creen en mí, y como tal, lo hice. Sí ~! ¡Ahora necesito una bebida!

annabellle dio un paso adentro y estiro su cuello un par de veces, escuchando el maravilloso crujido de sus huesos. Hizo lo mismo con los dedos y con los pulgares, yendo hacia dentro de la mansión de estilo victoriano típico, antiguo

- _recuerdo cuando papá tuvo que cuidarme y me mostró la casa primero para que no tuviera que guiarme al baño o algo así. Sin embargo, desde que era un poco ... Demonio en aquel entonces, siempre fingía llorar para que él tuviera que llevarme a cualquier parte de la mansión Hellsing. Fue divertido verlo estremecerse por tener que tocarme la mano._

Volviendo al tema ella iba directamente a la cocina en el primer piso cuando noto una puerta masiva a medio camino del pasillo medio abierto.

- _Huh, Gremory dijo que evite abrir puertas para que no atraigamos insectos ni nada._

Por curiosidad, echo un vistazo al interior, y el lugar se le reveló con esa única mirada, era una biblioteca gigante, un lugar lleno de libros y pinturas, al otro lado de esta puerta. Hipnotizada, lo abrió entera para entrar, y jadeo sorprendida.

- _¡Este lugar es enorme! ¡Parece que todos los libros de cualquier tipo están aquí! ¡Este es un paraíso de información! Pero ... ¿Me pregunto quién abrió la puerta aquí?_

-Kyun ~ ... Kyun ~ ...- la respuesta llegó bastante rápido, cuando oyó un pequeño gemido que venía de un lugar en algún lugar de ese infierno de papel y tinta. Paseo un poco, siguiendo el sonido con sus orejas de vampiro, y llego a un encuentro con un sofá de cuero rojo, en el que descansaba la pequeña [rey] conocida como berolina gremory, rodeada de varios libros, uno de ellos colgando de sus manos.

\- _Huh, entonces ella también está dando lo mejor de ella, Tengo que decir que nunca pensé que Gremory fuera tan diligente_ -pero bajo una inspección más cercana, su rostro titubeó un poco, esos libros eran en realidad sobre la casa Gremory y su historia. El libro que tenía en la mano era sobre la [era dorada]. - _Huh ... A ella le gusta Lady Rias, ¿eh? Pensar que la comunidad ninja piensa que ella era solo una exhibicionista, con todo eso de la [princesa interruptor] y esas cosas ... Oye, juguemos un poco con Gremory. Heheheh ... Después de todo, una belleza soñolienta está indefensa aquí, y ni zorrita ni pechos de bruja están por aquí. Además, dicen que tocar los senos de un Gremory te da buena suerte. De acuerdo, aquí vamos ~.-_ se acerco un poco a ella, con la punta de los dedos de los pies, y luego se arrodillo frente a ella, ya que podía ver sus pechos subiendo y bajando.- _De acuerdo, solo un pequeño toque._ \- Apunto su dedo hacia adelante, y lenta pero firmemente lo movió para tocar uno de sus pezones cubiertos.- _Heheheh, en todo caso, diré que era Ichijou, ella lo creerá, de todos modos. De acuerdo, y uno, y dos y ..._

-¿Qué estás haciendo, ninja?

-¡GYAA ~ nnnph ...!- _¡Santo Drácula, eso fue aterrador!_ -Escucho detrás de ella, y cuando estaba a punto de gritar en apuros, una mano tapo su boca y la calló antes de que pudiera despertar a Gremory. a pesar de que no sé quién era. giro la cabeza y vio en su espalda a yoko que estaba de vuelta.- _Oh mierda..._

-Hablemos de esto afuera, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo yoko mientras bell solo Asintió con la cabeza, mientras le lanza una mirada incómoda, intentando y sin poder encontrar algo de simpatía en su ojo dorado. Ella la arrastró fuera de la biblioteca, y cerrando la puerta

BAM!

Ella la tiró al suelo.

-Ahora, explícate.

-Bueno ~ ... yo estaba ... tratando de tocar algunas tetas-. Dijo, sin nada para defenderse. yoko frunció el ceño un poco, solo para suspirar y dirigirse a una dirección aleatoria de la casa. - _Eso es nuevo. Cuando el dragón rojo no está cerca, ella es la que hace el papel de la persona seria._ \- bell se puso de pie y la siguió. -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tu contrato con los Tsukinos? ¿Fue sin problemas?

-Sí, estuvo bien, supongo-. Ella dijo sin volverse hacia bell. Caminaron hacia la cocina, y finalmente bell pudo tomar una bebida deportiva, mientras yoko tomaba un vaso de leche. No mucho después, Tasha entró en escena, sudando cubos. -Oye, bruja. ¿Cómo estás?

-caliente y mojada-. Dijo con su típica voz monótona, mientras se tomaba un vaso de agua y se sentaba en una silla cercana. -Entrenamiento, muy intenso. Cansado. Pero lo hago lo mejor que puedo

-Todo el mundo lo hace, Tasha. Quiero decir, supongo ~. Me pregunto qué está haciendo el Dragón rojo?

¡CRASH!

-¿Heh?- Tasha y bell voltearon hacia la dirección de ese sonido estrepitoso, y descubrieron que era yoko quién dejó caer su vaso, ahora convertido en millones de pequeños fragmentos en el suelo. -Oye, zorrita, ¿estás bien?

-Ah, sí. Sí, todo está bien. Solo ... Vaso mojado. Se me escapó de las manos-. Ella dijo, tragando un poco y recogiendo una toalla de papel para ayudar a desempolvar el cristal. Eso fue raro. Ella podría haber parado el vaso con sus colas, o secado con sus [artes sabias], pero en vez de eso lo dejó escapar. Como es eso. Sin mencionar, sus ojos están con un aura muy vaga a su alrededor ... qué pasó...

-Oye, Ninja, ¿quieres meterte con los pechos de Gremory? mientras ella está dormida. No puedes decir que no.-dijo tasha con su voz monotona

-¡Demonios si!

-Detengan ustedes dos, o si no, la despertaré.

y así es como va la vida de las chicas del nuevo grupo gremory sin ichijou tsukino

* * *

 **renacimiento 0: jefe y jefe**

 **-** esto es enserio?- fue la honesta pregunta hacha por un hombre adulto de pelo purpura y gran musculatura con unas seria ojeras en sus ojos, parecía que no había dormido en días

-muy enserio calico-fuera la respuesta de otro hombre adulto, de cabello blanco y ojos purpuras con un cicatriz en su cara que para por uno de sus ojos, ambos hombre estaban en una gran oficina en el inframundo, por lo que era notorio que eran demonios y unos muy poderosos, sus simple presencia supera por mucho a los clase suprema

-cohen, mi amigo, son tus hijas de quienes hablamos

-precisamente por que son mis hijas es que cumpliré sus deseos

-sabes que rina no tiene oportunidad, el resultado ya fue decidido antes de empezar

-por eso quiero que arregles el [juego de clasificación] para hacerlo mas...justo

-puedo hacer que les pongan supresores de poder o sellos mágicos a la [nobleza] de nemesis, en especial unos muy potentes para los [niños DxD] pero aun así ellos los van aplastar

-...

-enviaras a una de tus hijas al matadero?, veras como la hermana se vuelve contra la hermana?

-yo..solo quiero lo mejor para ellas, deseo que rina supere de una vez por todas esa fase, incluso si eso significa ver como rompen su voluntad

-y si no es capaz de levantarse otra vez

-entonces habré fracasado como padre

-haa-calico suspiro-bien lo haré, tendré que reacomodar mi horario, pero esta bien, de todos modos ella es uno de los [7 imperiales] así que suceda lo que suceda sera un beneficio para el inframundo

cuando estaban por despedir de repente sintieron una gran presencia

-¡

-¡

-esto es...

-lord issei, no es muy debil

-pero sin dudas es el poder del [emperador dragón rojo] y viene de...

-el [monte issei], lo siento calico, hablamos luego tengo que ir a ver algo-cohen se despidió mientras desaparecía en un círculo mágico

-...esta presencia oscura, solo espero que los [hyodo] no se hallan dado cuenta- lo que calico no sabia era que en el inframundo, el mundo humano, el cielo, el mundo nórdico, y prácticamente todo el mundo sobrenatural, una seria de persona con diferentes rasgos, algunos de cabello rubio, otros de cabello rojo, otros de cabello azul, cabello purpura, cabello negro, cabello castaño claro y oscuro, cabello verde, cabello blanco, ojos azules, ojos dorados, ojos purpuras, ojos verdes, ojos grises y otros rasgos distintivos pero todos con una cosa en común la sangre de unos de los eres mas poderosos del mundo corriendo por sus venas algunos se sorprendieron, otros reaccionaron intrigados, algunos dijeron "padre", otros "abuelo", pero al fina simplemente decidieron ignorarlo y seguir con sus vidas, mientras que otras personas seres increíblemente viejos y poderosos que a pesar de no estar emparentados con la sangre del dragón celestial la supieron reconocer solo pudieron suspirar y decir "issei fuiste un idiota"

* * *

 **renacimiento 1: unidad de la destrucción**

 **parte 1**

de vuelta en el [monte issei] la escena había cambiado dramáticamente

-mierda-es todo lo que pudo decir aria mientras veía en lo que se había convertido ichijou tsukino, en donde antes había un joven castaño de ojos verdes ahora había un mini dragón rojo obviamente uno del tipo occidental, su cuerpo parecía acorazado con una armadura roja con gemas verdes incrustadas las cuales emitían un brillo oscuro y vacío, como si aun conservara rasgos humanos dicho ser se mantenía en 2 patas, mientras un poderoso rugido escapaba su boca-¡ichijou reacciona!-fue todo lo que pudo gritar aria haciendo que ese ser voltearan a verla solo para luego dar un salto a alta velocidad listo para acertarle un golpe a la chica, aira reacciono a tiempo saltando y esquivando por mucho dicho ataque, ahora encontrandose en un lugar mas alto aria pudo ve la espada del dragón rojo una cola salia de su trasero mientras unas alas de dragón metálicas con gemas rojas brotaban de su espalda-tengo que detenerlo antes de que destruya todo y a el mismo

en ese momento alguien llego a la escena saliendo de un salto de uno de los manantiales, el dragón coreano hwan jin-young

-aria-san que paso sentí un poder draconiano muy oscuro en este lugar y vine enseguida, no me digas que uno de los [4 hermanos dragón maligno] vino aquí otro vez-pregunto el dragón verde algo molesto, este incidente le había hecho perderse su hentai en la mejor parte

-¡no es uno de los siervos de la abuela, es ichijou!-dijo apuntando al mini dragón que emanada un aura roja oscura de un tono sangre

-Draig¡?, no, no puede ser, tenemos que detenerlo

-seguro que quieres pelear a mi lado hawn? esa forma prohibida tiene un poder abrumador incluso en ese estado incompleto

-y es por eso que tenemos que pelear enserio,¡ sin contenernos¡-dijo mientras eleva su poder al máximo y un aura vede lo cubría, ese poder sin problemas llegada a el de un clase suprema

-bien dicho hawn¡-grito aria mientras hacía lo mismo en su caso un aura dorada con brillo carmesí surgió de forma explosiva de su ser, cuarteando el suele bajo ella y abriendo un cráter, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos normales cambiaban sus ojos de dragón, sus dientes se convertían en colmillos, sus uñas en garras negras, la piel de los brazos y piernas se cambiaba por piel escamosa de color amarillo y sus alas de dragón surgieron de su espalda esta vez acompañados por un cola del mismo color que lo brazos, en su rostro aparecían pequeñas escamas, esta era su forma semidragón no pude draconificarse por completo porque aun es joven y algo inexperta y si lo hace por completo corre el riesgo de no volver a su forma humana o podría perder el control de su mente, después de todo incluso si son seres inteligentes los dragones al igual que los humanos son un animal que piensa, quita la capacidad cognitiva y solo quedara una bestia- bien hermanito continuemos con nuestra charla-cierto después de todo los dragones se entienden mejor con sus puños

y así la batalla entre 3 dragones comienza

* * *

 **parte 2**

mientras la batalla de hawn y aria contra ichijou se llevaba a cabo, en otro lugar si que eso se le podía llamar lugar

...

 _Uf ... qué demonios ... me duele la cabeza ..._

 _¿Que pasó? Recuerdo que me volví loco por algunos recuerdos, mi madre lloraba, todo se volvía loco y angustioso, y cuando solté un chasquido, de repente, todo quedó en blanco, y ... Solo eso. Todavía puedo sentir mis dedos pulgares y dedos de los pies, así que estoy bien por ahora, ¿verdad? ¿cierto?_

Cuando ichijou recupero la fuerza suficiente para mirar hacia arriba y alrededor, se encontró en un salón de clases, su salón de clases en la Academia Kuoh. Estaba sentado en su asiendo

 _Huh, es extraño, no recuerdo estar aquí, o venir aquí en absoluto. Además, por alguna razón, llevo mi uniforme y no hay nadie cerca. Estoy completamente solo aquí ..._

 _¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Enloqueciendo? Eso no soy yo. Pero esos recuerdos dolieron. ¿Soy realmente tan patético? Recuerdos simples que me lastiman así ... Me pregunto si Senpai tuvo alguna vez esos enloquecidos. Mejor olvídate de él por un segundo y concéntrate en ti primero. ¿Es este mi mundo mental o lo que sea? Donde debería tener algún tipo de conversación con mi lado oscuro , contraparte malvada , emociones oscuras, luchar y ganar para salir de aquí? cierto?_

-Oye, ¿yo malvado? ¿Lado oscuro? ¿Sombra propia? Conozco el cliche, sal de donde sea que estés y Hablemos-. Dijo en voz alta al techo, esperando que algo sucediera. En lugar de aparecer de la nada para asustarlo y decir lo obvio, lo llamo para que pudieran ir más rápido. Pasaron unos segundos, pero nada. Gruño.- Tal vez si cierro los ojos por un segundo, algo eventualmente sucederá.

Y espero

y espero ...

Y espero...

Y espero...

Y espero

- **¿No eres inteligente? esto no es una novela ligera, ¿sabes?** \- Escucho, un poco sorprendido, una voz femenina en lugar de una voz ronca y poderosa, como la de un dragón. venia de su espalda, así que dio media vuelta en su asiento para ver si había alguien allí. Nada. Cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta, dio un grito de sorpresa, había una niña bonita sentada en la mesa del profesor, vestida con el uniforme femenino de Kuoh. Tenía el pelo rojo carmesí con un corte corto y puntiagudo, ojos miel dorados y piel clara, con rasgo europeos y japoneses; y lo más notable de ella fue el hecho de que ella era una pelirroja PLANA.

 _Tal vez solo sean las hermanas Gremory, pero ver a una pelirroja plana me está haciendo perder la cabeza ... Oh, espera ..._

-G-Gremory ...? No, espera, ¿quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto. Esos puede sonar cliché, pero realmente quiere saber dónde esta exactamente. ¿En un sueño? ¿En su cabeza?¿El laberinto multidimensional? La pelirroja frente a el suspiró con visible disgusto, y tomó un trozo de tiza para escribir algo en la pizarra. Le tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente logró escribirlo: primero en kanji, luego en hiragana. Leyendo eso, era "Yagura"-Yagura ... ¿San? Ese es tu nombre.

- **no te burles. La gente solía llamarme punta de flecha todo el tiempo. Molesto como el infierno** -. Ella se encogió de hombros, arrojando el trozo de tiza en una dirección aleatoria y levantándose del escritorio de la maestra. - **Pero supongo que es mejor que no tener nombre, ¿verdad, Sr. Nº 376?**

-Que...? ¿Qué pasa con ese gran número? -¿Ella simplemente le llamó así? Esa chica, Yagura, entonces chasqueó los dedos en la realización, y tomó otro trozo de tiza y escribió el número una vez más, con solo un número más.

- **Oh, lo siento, me olvidé de ellen. ¡Esto te convierte en el señor número 377! Lo siento por mi error. Lo recordaré la próxima vez** -. Dijo con una expresión incómoda y se miraron unos segundos. - **Pero, oye, al menos fuiste tu ídolo por unos segundos. ¿No es genial?**

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- La interrogo. Ella solo se encogió de hombros nuevamente, lanzando su tiza en otra dirección al azar, y se sentó en su lugar en el escritorio de la maestra.- Esto es ridículo. Quiero salir de aquí, tengo que entrenar.- se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta de salida. -Lo que sea. Me iré lejos de aquí. No sé si eres mi lado malo o lo que sea, pero no tengo tiempo para esto. Tengo que ...

- **Estás bien siendo un extra, ¿verdad? señor Nº 377**

¡ZOOM!

-Qué...?!

- **Está bien siendo ... Simplemente nadie. ¿verdad?**

[¡BOOST!]

ZAS!

-¡Tch ...!- los instintos de ichijou hormiguearon en el momento justo, cuando convoco su [Boosted Gear] y espada y bloqueé un golpe de esa chica, que se adelantó para hacer eso. se deslicé a través de una silla en el piso, y se detuvo en el medio del salón de clase, con marcas de quemaduras en el piso y zapatos quemados. Sin embargo, lo que lo sorprendió más allá de todo eso fue el hecho de que la chica también tenía el [Boosted Gear]. Peor aún, ella también tenia una espada una larga espada de color rojo -¿Qué ...? ¡Cómo! ¡Pensé que el [Boosted Gear] solo podía tener un usuario!

- **Y soy un usuario, Sr. número .377. ¿No es obvio? al menos de una sub-especie artificial este es el [guante aumentado demoníaco](guantelete del rey dragón rojo heredero)** -Dijo despreocupadamente, encogiéndose de hombros y colgando esa espada con su guantelete de dragón como si se estuviera burlando de íchijou. este se agarré por su pecho en frustración y enojo.

 _¿Qué diablos quiere decir con eso? ¿Está tratando de hacerme enojar?_

-Esto no tiene sentido, y detente con eso Sr. Número 37-lo que sea! Tengo un nombre, ¿sabes? ¡Es _!

 _...?!_

 _Que...?! _! _! _! ¡¿Que demonios?! No puedo ... ¡No puedo!_

- **Veamos ... Carlos, George, Kent, Risa, Thomas, Dav, Hiruma, Donnatello, Ming-Ming, Tien, Akita, María, Dios Lee, Lyan Hwan, Victoria, Jaina, Tejas, Toshio, John, Reddon, Alexander, Komachi, Adolf, Liu, Michelle, José, Sylvester, Marcos, Sheilla, Keiji, Kanako, Jared, Keika, Erika, Bourne, Diego,Akari, Alex, Lobo, Peggy, Amelia, Ryuichi, Ivan, Helena, Nina, Sergei, Aaron, Anastasia, Bao, chin Chun-Li, Borjigin, Hong, Eva, Isabella, Wac, Enrique, Sandra, Antonio, Rohan, leonidas, Rachel, Mirapix, Friz, Marcia, ellen, atreo, berk, mallua, pretova y, por supuesto, Belzard, Elisha, Issei y tú, señor Nº 377 . Esos son los nombres de algunos de los usuarios anteriores del [Boosted Gear]** -. Cuando terminó su larga lista de nombres, de repente, el mundo tembló, y al lado de ichijou la pizarra comenzó a temblar, solo para escribir mágicamente en tiza blanca cada nombre que ella hablaba y algunos más. Ella dejó caer su espada y caminó hacia allí, solo para borrar cada nombre, dejando cuatro intactos: Belzard, Elisha, Issei y ichijou. - **Por supuesto, no recordarías ni siquiera la mitad de ellos, porque había quienes fueron justo como tú, "extras". Pero a diferencia de ti, en lugar de no querer, no podían. Belzard fue el más fuerte de todos los hombres, entrenado por ogros ,derroto a dos generaciones de albion al primero lo venció en su juventud y al segundo en su vejez, mientras Elisha fue la segunda más fuerte todas, y la mas poderosa de las emperatrices,criada por elfo de luz e Issei el mas peligroso de todos, el [diabolos dragón dios](dragón que supero al demonio y se convirtió en dios), la "verdad de lo prohibido",el se convirtió en el [héroe del inframundo]. Esos son los que se convirtieron en personajes principales, mientras que los otros cayeron en la inexistencia, nunca se conocieron, nunca se reconocieron. algunos lo intentaron a su manera, mallua fue la mas malvada de todas, cruel y sádica, aunque siempre justa ella cayo a [dragón maligno], wac fue lo mismo controlo los [principios de la dominación] pero también cayo a [dragón maligno], berk creció con los nórdicos aprendió de los berserker y uso el poder del odio a su favor llegando a vencer al mismo odio encarnado, atreo masacro dioses pero se canso de eso y busco su paz interior, akari creyó que su vida solo seria muerte y destrucción que aprendió a luchar por el amor y no por saciar el hambre de vencer a tu enemigo y derramar sangre, pretova fue la anterior a issei una comunista que peleo contra una nazi ella y su rival fueron las responsables de destruir nagashaki, leonidas fue el rey de esparta que lidero a 300 hombres contra una armada de decenas de miles, Ahora, apuesto a que todos ellos querían ser especiales en algunos Incluso aquellos sin el conocimiento de su poder querían ser más que "extras" sin nombre. Dices 'Quiero ser un extra', eso es simplemente ofensivo para los que están frente a ti. Pero si quieres ser uno tan malo ...**

 **¡RISK!**

Belzard - Eisha - Issei - _Ichijou_

- **No, no te importará, ¿verdad, Sr. número .377?** \- Enfurecido hasta el último mechón de su cabello ichijou salto hacia ella con su espada en las manos, lista para cortarla por la mitad o al menos sacarla del camino. Pero cuando su espada estaba a punto de alcanzarla

¡BAM!

Ella usó su mango para golpearlo, haciéndolo chocar contra la pizarra. -

- **Pero no todos pueden lograr eso. Y sé que no serás el indicado. Pero quiero que digas una cosa: ¿por qué peleas?**

-P-¿Por qué ...?- Uso su espada para sostenerse mientras se levantaba y tosía un poco de sangre.

 _¿Por qué ella pregunta eso? Si ella es mi otra mitad, o incluso Ddraig, ella debería saberlo ahora._

-Por qué ... ¿Por qué preguntas? para seer como senpai...

- **Entonces, ¿por qué contentarse con ser un extra?** \- Esa pregunta perforó el corazón de ichijou en el lugar correcto, haciendo se mordiera la lengua. ella suspiró tomo su espada y la clavo en el suelo y frunció el ceño. - **Déjame preguntarte de nuevo: ¿por qué peleas? ¿Cuál es tu razón para eso?**

-Es porque ... ¡Es porque quiero que todos se callen! ¡Quiero silencio! ¡Quiero ...!

¡BAM!

- **Entonces explícame por qué quieres ser más fuerte, ya que ser fuerte solo hará que la gente confíe más en ti** -. Dijo mientras lo golpeaba con su espada, enviándolo a volar a la pared opuesta y abriendo un agujero - **Se honesto, ¿por qué quieres ser más fuerte? ¿Cuál es tu razón para pelear? ¿Por qué odias cuando la gente te arrastra como un muñeco de trapo? No te preocupes, este lugar está aislado del mundo. Puedes decir lo que quieras aquí, sé tú mismo ...**

-Tú ... ¡¿Quién eres tú ?! ¿¡Eres Ydraig Goch !? ¡El [Dragón galés] y mi compañero ?!- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y chocaba con ella. El impacto los hizo tomar distancia el uno del otro, y ella solo suspiró.

- **Como he dicho, soy Yagura. La única pregunta que queda sin contestar es ... ¿Quién eres?**

-¡Qué! ¡Yo soy! ¡Mierda! ¡Qué diablos!

- **Mientras no me respondas desde el fondo de tu corazón, entonces eres solo un "extra". .Nº 377 otros querían tener un nombre, y solo tres de ellos tuvieron éxito. Dado que eres feliz por ser un "extra", supongo que tú no necesitas uno** -. Ella dijo, saltando en dirección a ichijou mientras este preparaba su propia espada e hizo lo mismo. -No necesitas un nombre, solo quieres ser un "extra". Ahora, solo tienes el número .477.

¡CRASH!

 **-CAAAALLAAATEEEEE¡-** fue todo lo que ichijou pudo gritar iniciando la batalla contra yagura

* * *

 **parte 3**

la batalla entre aria y hawn contra el mini dragón continuo, al principio el dragón verde se mostró superior al rojo, pero solo fue que cuestión de unos [aumentos] y la situación se volteo, el poder de la forma incompleta de la [unidad de juggernaut] de ichijou al principio era como el de un clase suprema pero por algún motivo después de un rugido iracundo su poder aumento hasta el bajo nivel de la clase rey demonio, ¿fueron los [aumentos]?¿ o el [arte sagrado] estaba convirtiendo todo ese odio en poder?, al final hawn fue molido a palos, alabados sean los [phenex] y sus [lagrimas] las cuales aria tenia guardadas en la [puerta de salomón] o hawn abría caído instantáneamente pudo durar un rato pero finalmente...

Hwan Jin-Yong quedo fuera de servicio ...

en cuanto aria ella dio mas pelea, atacando con magia a distancia y sus espadas, su curación propia de sus casa le ayudaba a mantenerse pero había un problema, la curación de los [argento] se centra en su sangre así que si pierde mucha de esta ya no podrán seguir curándose, y los zarpasos de ichijou eran letales, pero nada que las aguas termales del lugar y unas [lagrimas de phenex] no pudieran curar aun así sus huesos se han roto siete veces ...

la batalla fue la definición clásica de una pelea de dragones, puños contra puños, un ocasional aliento de fuego que otro y mucha, mucha destrucción, aria voló por los aires , invoco 4 círculos mágicos uno con fuego el su mano derecha, otro con hielo en su mano izquierda y los 2 ultimos eran los círculos mágicos de la [puerta de salomón] con múltiples [espada sagradas] saliendo de los 2 todas muy juntas y pegadas, las espadas se encontraron con los brazos draconianos de aria y se envolvieron con el respectivo elemento y entonces

[puerta de salomón:recarga](balas de espadas mágicas)

y salieron disparadas cual balas todas las espadas golpeando y mandando a volar al mini dragón que luego se levanto con algo de dificultad, pero en ese momento algo cambio

Ichijou es ahora un dragón en miniatura mirando a su alrededor como un niño perdido en un lugar extraño, con sus extremidades y alas adicionales colgando de sus Joyas y espalda, mientras destruía todo simplemente caminando. Por alguna razón, en lugar de andar destruyendo y causando caos, ahora solo estaba mirando a su alrededor. A veces miraba su propia mano y la apretaba un par de veces, a veces sus alas y sus brazos se contraían un poco, pero al final, él estaba parado allí ...

-Gah ... Gah ... Gah ...- La bestia gesticuló, mirando los cielos, sus alas temblando un sabía lo que planeaba hacer, así que elevo aun mas su aura, si esto seguía así tendría que usar "esa" arma o entrar en "ese" estado, cosa que no quería, La cola de ichijou de su espalda golpeó el suelo, causando una onda de choque masiva, y finalmente tomó vuelo, ascendiendo en línea recta. ella hizo lo mismo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos chocó en el aire, mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza y él titubeó un poco, perdiendo el control y cayendo . Sin embargo, en otro segundo, usó sus alas para controlar su deslizamiento y aterrizar, y de nuevo, ella le dio otro golpe, haciéndolo abrir un cráter en las aguas termales al aterrizar. ella Extendió una mano hacia el cielo, y una lluvia de rayos descendió de ella. ¡Él esquivó una vez, dos veces, y

ZAP !

el tercero lo golpeó directamente, haciéndolo también caer y aterrizar en otro estanque.

-¡Gwaaaah ... Aaah ...!

-Lo mismo digo, hermanito. esto también me dolerá mañana-. Dijo, mientras ajustaba su mandíbula a su lugar, rompiendo algunas articulaciones también, mientras el mini-dragón en frente de ella emergía de su cráter y de nuevo miraba por ahí, buscando algo. ella concentro su aura en sus manos y se preparé para otro posible choque.

- _que pasa?, ¿por qué no me ataca ? ¿Por qué no destruye todo? Él solo sigue mirando por ahí, como si no fuera asunto suyo. Pero si esto continúa, se quedará sin energía vital y perecerá. Tengo que detenerlo. De acuerdo, Aria, concéntrate ... Concéntrate ..._

...

 **ZOOM!**

 **¡PUNCH!**

[impacto solido](golpe de roca solida)

-¡Gwaaaaah ...!-Y ella lo golpeo de nuevo, rompiendo parte de la joya central en su pecho, pero también rompiendo parte de las escamas dragón alrededor de su mano. El dolor es intenso, pero levanto lo otra mano y lo golpeo de nuevo, con la misma técnica, ahora rompiendo parte de su armadura de pecho, que se fue volando como trozos de metal antes de disolverse en el aire. en ese momento un ominoso destello de luz brillaba sobre el mientras un gran poder empezó a concentrase en su pecho

-esto es...!

[¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR!¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR!¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR!]

[ IMPACTO DE LONGIN...-!]

¡ZAS!

ella le dio una patada ante de que pudiera terminar de cargar esa técnica logrando desviarla y entonces...

¡BOOOOM!

y luego todo explotó en una esfera de pura energía , mandándola a volar kilómetros hasta que aterrizo en otro estanque de agua. Ni siquiera el agua la está recuperando de ese daño. tenia piel quemada y las manos rotas. Tuvo que nadar a la superficie para tomar un poco de aire, y cuando lo hice, vi la medida de la potencia que evité por un clavo.

Toda la sección oeste de los manantiales, que era del tamaño de una montaña entera, simplemente desapareció de allí, y tomando su lugar, había un estanque gigante, no, un lago de aguas calientes, siendo lentamente llenado por las cascadas ahora a su alrededor. . Ese movimiento, acaba de nivelar una montaña entera de cadenas de pequeños estanques y lo convirtió en un lago de aguas calientes.

-así que esta es la técnica prohibida del [guante aumentado], [impacto de longinus](asalto que destruye a los dioses),Por un clavo evité que se convirtiera en nada, y por eso podría haber matado a mi hermanito.

-Haaah ~ ... Gwaaaah ~ ...!- Escucho desde una gran distancia. Echo un vistazo más de cerca al centro del nuevo lago de aguas termales, y ahí está, saliendo de las aguas y mirando confundido de nuevo, probablemente perdido, solo para desplegar sus alas de dragón nuevamente y tomar vuelo, creando una enorme onda de choque desde allí.

-No puedo dejarlo escapar así, o destruirá todo y matará a todos.

¡BAM!

-¡GAAAAAOOOOH ...!- Y ahora, aria lo hice. Creé una barrera mágica alrededor de ese estanque de agua. Y justo a tiempo, como cuando estaba a punto de salir de mi vista, levanté la barrera, haciéndole golpear como una mosca en un parabrisa, perder el control sobre sus alas, y caer de nuevo a los muelles, levantando un gran pilar de agua. Y ahora, silencio. Allí estaba él, flotando hacia abajo en el agua, inmóvil. Penso por un segundo que ahora tendría la oportunidad de hablar con él , pero luego se levantó de nuevo, cuando un aura roja sangre se filtró de su cuerpo. Apretó las manos, y la estrelló contra el suelo, causando que apareciera otro cráter. Y luego, echó la cabeza hacia atrás e hizo algo que nunca olvidara. -Haaaah ~ ...! Gwaaaaaah ~ ...! ROAAAAAAAAAAR ...!

Incluso con la barrera levantada, incluso con el hecho de que esta bastante lejos de él, ese grito, ese rugido, casi destrozó el alma de aria. Estaba tan desquiciado, tan lejos de todo, que pensó que iba a perderle a medida que esas vibraciones resonaban en su cabeza, como clavos en un tablero, incluso peor. y no era solo ella, la tierra debajo de sus pies comenzó a temblar, y el agua a su alrededor hervía instantáneamente, levantando una cortina de vapor en cuestión de segundos. La peor parte llegó unos segundos después, la armadura del mini dragón empezaba a quebrarse su propia poder empezar a destruirlo desde adentro, mientras el espacio alrededor de el empezaba a distorsionarse, la gran fuerza que lo destruía estaba afectando a la dimensión misma, si esto seguía así el explotaría y en el proceso esta pequeña parte del inframundo se iría con el

-Lo siento mucho...ichijou lo siento-fue todo lo que pudo decir llorando al ver esa escena y entonces ella se para, invoco la [puerta de salomón] y de ella no salio una espada sino un collar, un crucifico de plata plata para ser exactos, ella lo tomo en sus manos mientras este emitía un brillo dorado, luego abrió la boca para decir

[yo aquel que despierta]

[soy el dragón celestial que robo el tesoro del rey y la sonrisa del cielo]

pero antes de que pudiera continuar con ese extraño canto, algo paso

-¡Oye, cara fea!

-...?!

¡ZAS!

 **-** GWAAAAAAH ...!

¡CRASH!

-Uh ...?- y cuando casi se había perdido toda esperanza se escucho una voz masculina y antes de darse cuenta, Ichijou [Juggernaut Drive] incompleta fue golpeado por alguien y salio volando a velocidad divina, rompiendo la barrera en el proceso y estrellándose contra otro pequeño monte. Y no solo eso, ¡se quedó allí, teniendo dificultades para salir, incluso con su incompleta [Juggernaut Drive]

-Wow, wow, no está mal, [emperador dragón rojo]! Casi me rompes la mano, y eso es un logro. También podría recompensarte con un Corazón Púrpura ...- hawn se despertó después de ese estruendo aunque no pudo pararse si pudo mirar hacía el lugar donde originalmente estaba Ichijou, aria miro al mismo lugar, y para la sorpresa de ambos, allí estaba , un hombre que parecía de unos 30 años con pelo corto y liso de color blanco como la nieve, imponente, musculoso con ropas extremadamente formales, piel pálida y ojos violetas que mira fijamente a tu alma a grados de congelación. Él mismo estaba contrarrestando y solucionando las deformaciones dimensionales de Ichijou con su propio poder , de pie en las aguas con 2 pares de alas demoníacas, vistiendo la capa de el rey demonio lucifer de color plateado, en su cara había una cicatriz que pasaba por uno de sus ojos. - así que tu eres la [reina] de mu hija, bien veamos de que estas hecho

-lord lucifer-dijo hawn

-tío cohen-dijo aria

El albino del otro lado sonrió, El dragón en miniatura escapó, y al ver al hombre parado en las aguas, rugió hacia él. Lord Cohen solo sonrió.

¡ZOOM!

¡Demasiado rápido! En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ichijou cruzó el camino entre la montaña y el lago, creando un camino de destrucción en élla, prácticamente dejando una huella en la tierra en el camino. por algún motivo su aura ahora se veía mas intensa como si ardiera en mas ira

-[lucifer de pacotilla¡]-se oyounavoz gruesa saliendo de las joyas en la armadura y cuando estaba cara a cara con el Lucifer, y estaba a punto de golpearlo ...

¡BOOMM!

 **-GWAAAAAAAH ~ ...!** \- Ahora, Ichijou fue a los cielos, volando alto sobre él solo para chocar no muy lejos de su rival. Incluso más rápido que el , Lord Cohen lo golpeó. No solo eso, su puño de asalto estaba cubierto por una especie de caparazón duro ¡y estaba en llamas!

-O tal vez me rompí la mano. No sería sorprendente, después de todo, el único que puede derrotarme ... ¿Soy yo o yo? ¿O yo mismo? No lo se-. Dijo, apagando el fuego con las aguas y caminando hacia el enloquecido dragón. -Ahora, ¿cómo se siente recibir un golpe de un _Rainbow Shrimps de_ tamaño humano ?

¡GRAB!

-¡Grrrrr ...!- Lord Cohen fue demasiado lento para reaccionar, por lo que Ichijou lo agarró con fuerza por el tobillo y, al hacerlo, aumentó su poder

[BOOST!]

Mientras intentaba golpear al demonio albino, ¡y lo logró!

¡ZOOM!

 **-ROAR...!**

-¡Tch! ¡Tener tus sucias manos tocándome, e incluso pensar que puedes nivelarte a mí! ¡No tienes vergüenza!- Pero fue solo una imagen secundaria, ya que Lord Cohen se sustituyó con una pieza de su ropa y reapareció detrás del el, pateándolo lejos con sus Piernas anormalmente dobladas. Y no, él no los rompió, sus piernas solo se transformaron de una manera similar a las de una pulga. -¡Conoce tu lugar!

La verdad es que, a pesar de los apellidos de la hermana, Lord Cohen no es parte de la familia Gremory, al menos no está relacionado con la sangre. Cohen fue una vez un sirviente de lady Alice Gremory, la madre de Némesis, de quien se enamoró y se casó. Poco sabían, ese chico no era solo un Demonio Extra ordinario. Oh, no, él descendía de una larga línea de demonios Extras , el [clan Alastor], antiguos Siervos del Beelzebub original, como los Lucifuge eran para el original Lucifer. Como era un simple plebeyo y ahora un [rey demonio], las hermanas Gremory heredan el apellido de su madre. ¿Tienen una habilidad exclusiva como la de Bael o Abbadon, usted pregunta? Sí.

[Metamorfosis](devorador de miedo) .

Siendo sirvientes del amo de las moscas, era natural que los Alastor tuvieran poderes tan repugnantes. Al canalizar su energía en sus cuerpos, pueden transformarlos en cualquier tipo de artrópodo, como insectos, crustáceos y miriápodos. Puede sonar tonto, pero poniéndolo en perspectiva, un punzón de Rainbow Mantis Shrimp ROMPE el agua a su alrededor y la onda de choque puede matar a un crustáceo normal, mientras que la pulga tiene una de las patas más poderosas en el mundo animal, saltando casi 200 veces su propio peso corporal. En resumen, Ichijou está luchando contra un demonio que tiene misiles por puños y puede saltar fuera de la órbita.

 **Tick-Tick**

 **Tick-Tick**

-Ahora. Sé que no estás muerto, [dragón gales]. Pero ¿a dónde fuiste? oí tu voz~? Sal y juega ~.- Se burló , mientras las antenas de insecto que acababan de surgirle en su cabeza se movían de un lado a otro. La tierra tembló de nuevo, y de ninguna parte, una columna de polvo se levantó, El Juggernaut emergió de allí y descendió para probar su poder contra Lord Cohen , por otro lado, este sonrió maniáticamente, mientras levantaba sus puños una vez más para chocar contra los de Ichijou. El impacto de los dos causó una onda de choque masiva, no solo lavando las aguas, sino hirviendo y rompiendo todo alrededor. Esto es solo una locura. Si no mueren, ¡van a destruir el [monte issei] con ellos!

Además, el señor Cohen no está usando pantalones ahora. Los usó como una distracción cuando Ichijou agarró su tobillo. ¿Por qué no su chaqueta o camisa? Porque él es un pervertido.

Sí...

* * *

 **parte 4**

de vuelta en el espacio mental del [boosted gear]

Sangre en las paredes, sangre en el techo, sangre en el piso, sangre en los escritorios, sangre en la pizarra, y es toda de ichijou. Ha estado peleando con yagura desde hace un tiempo y,ahora estaba sin una mano, cubierto de sangre y con la ropa desordenada, mientras que yagura estaba de pie ilesa como si nada hubiera pasado sin duda eso fue una masacre unilateral

-Me rindo. Solo déjame pasar, perra engreída-. Le dijo a la chica que estaba parada frente a el, sosteniendo su espada rojo sobre su hombro, que por cierto descubrió que se trataba de una [espada sagrada], [galatine III] fue el nombre que ella dijo. Yagura, la pelirroja, simplemente suspiró de nuevo, caminando hacia la puerta de salida. ichijou se sostuvo usando [rhongomiant] como un basto, tambaleando un poco por el hecho de que ya no tiene una mano y caminé hacia ella.

- **Como he dicho, Sr. número .377, no puedes regresar si todavía tiene dudas sobre ti** -. Dijo ella, despreocupadamente, poniendo su espada a su lado para apoyar su espalda contra la pared.

 _De nuevo esta estupidez. ¿Qué quiere decir ella con eso? ¿Por qué ella me mantiene encerrada aquí?_

-No tengo dudas, Yagura-San. Odio el abuso de mis hermanas, odio las órdenes de Gremory, quiero ser como senpai, ¡y estoy bien en ser solo un "extra", como esos otros usuarios!- Dijo, preparándose para otro posible choque. Sin embargo, Yagura solo suspiró, y apunto con sus manos hacia la puerta.

 _Huh, eso fue rápido. Pensar que ella me arrinconó no hace mucho tiempo._

Aún así, levanto su espada con una mano y se la apunto.

-¿Qué ... cuál es el significado de esto? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- **¿No es obvio? Te dejo ir** -. Ella dijo, sin mirarlo más. este Frunció el ceño un poco y se detuve en el camino.

 _No sé lo que ella está planeando, pero no voy a caer en eso._

- **No, no estoy tratando de engañarte. Si estás bien en ser un "extra", en ser simplemente un sin nombre, un don nadie,al igual que los demás, entonces estás bien. No voy a detenerte. ve adelante y vive tu vida .**

-...-trago saliva. Todavía estaba un poco incómodo, pero luego Yagura arrojó su espada hacia una dirección aleatoria, desactivo su [Boosted Gear diabolos]. Está hablando en serio, realmente lo está dejando ir.

 _Entonces ... Así es como es, ¿verdad? Al menos, puedo irme de aquí._

Aparto su espada y [Boosted Gear], y caminó hacia la puerta, mientras Yagura se alejaba de la salida y se sentaba de nuevo en su lugar en el escritorio de la maestra, que estaba ligeramente rota, pero todavía de pie alta y firme.

- **Para que lo sepas, me gustan los tipos que son honestos consigo mismos** -. Ella dijo. ichijou No la esta mirando, pero por alguna razón, puede sentir su compasión y desapruebo- **Pero para ti, ser un "extra" está bien, ¿no? ¿Estás enojado con el acoso de tus hermanas y las órdenes de Gremory solo porque si, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres ser más fuerte solo porque si, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres ser como Issei solo porque si, ¿correcto? ¿correcto, señor Nº .377?**

 _Sí ... realmente no me importa ... ¿de verdad? Quiero decir, no puedo vencer a senpai, ni a Eisha ni a Belzard. Intentaré fortalecerme solo porque ... solo porque sí. Sí ... estoy enojado por ser una muñeca harapienta de mis hermanas y Gremory porque ... Porque. Sí, siendo un "extra", un sin nombre, está bien, ¿verdad? ¿correcto?_

 _¿correcto?_

 _¿correcto?_

 _¿correcto?_

 _..._

 _.._.

¡BAM!

-No, no es cierto.

- **¿Ara? ¿Qué? ¿Te acuerdas de tus hermanas otra vez? ¿O finalmente te diste cuenta de que ...? No, déjame preguntarte de nuevo: ¿por qué peleas? ¿Por qué quieres ser más fuerte?** -Preguntó de nuevo, mientras ichijou apretaba con más fuerza su mano izquierda, con la que golpeo la puerta. Ella no lo golpeo, no le dio otra razón, ni siquiera dijo lo que realmente siente.

 _Ella solo profundizó en mis emociones, y eligió la raíz más profunda y más oscura. Tal vez eso es lo que la ninja quería decir, pero por un clavo evite contárselo. Esa chica, sin embargo, acaba de romper todas mis máscaras, y ahora quiere que lo admita yo mismo. La odio tanto..._

el Trago saliva, se giro, vio que ella estaba sonriendo furtivamente, y finalmente dijo ...

-Porque ... ¡Porque quiero vencerlos!

- **Hoooh ~ ...** \- Ella gimió mientras se abrazó a sí misma, temblando un poco. ichijou Trago saliva de nuevo, tragándose todo su orgullo, y continué.

-No solo a senpai, sino a Elsha, a este Belzard, a todos los demás usuarios anteriores ... ¡Quiero vencerlos a todos! Puede que no sea el más fuerte, el más rápido, el más inteligente, el más popular, pero quiero vencer al ¡el más fuerte, a el más rápido, a el más inteligente y a el más popular portador del [Boosted Gear]- Dijo, frunciendo el ceño y apretando su otra mano que había reaparecido, ahora yagura tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero en lugar de orgullo, era una sonrisa lasciva, llena de lujuria, mientras babeaba por su boca.

- **O-Oh, por lilith ~ ... Tal determinación ~ ... me gusta.**

-Respeto a Senpai ... Porque fue fuerte a pesar de ser normal, y quiero ser fuerte a pesar de ser simplemente normal. Quiero ser fuerte ... Porque quiero ser más que solo ¡el Mocoso del [guante aumentado]! Quiero que todos se callen ... ¡Porque quiero gritar y gritar, yo mismo!- Antes de darse cuenta, estaba llorando. No sabe si es tristeza, enojo, orgullo o alivio, solo siguió llorando a gritos.

- **Ohh ~ ... Ooh ~ ... Tu determinación y resolución me están derritiendo ~ ... ¡Es posible que ni siquiera sea capaz de controlarme!**

-¡Incluso si no tengo un pasado trágico, quiero demostrar que puedo ser más fuerte que los que sí lo tienen! Incluso si no tengo un linaje especial, quiero demostrar que puedo ser más fuerte que los que tienen ! Incluso si no soy perfecto, inteligente, bonito, fuerte, agradable o incluso digno de existir, quiero vencer a todas las personas perfectas, inteligentes, bonitas, fuertes, agradables y dignas y mostrar a todos que puedo ser más fuerte que todos ellos! - Grito, frotándose los ojos y secando sus lágrimas. -¿Quién quiere ser un "extra", de todos modos? ¡Solo lo acepté porque quería ser más fuerte sin ningún tipo de tensión!

- **Ooh, wow ~! ¡Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti ~! ¡Solo un poco más! ¡Solo un poco más y seré toda tuyo!**

-Quiero ... quiero ser feliz! Quiero ser genial! Quiero ser fuerte! Quiero ser el mejor, incluso si esto es imposible! Quiero llegar más y más alto! Quiero ser como senpai y un poco más! Quiero ser el especial en la multitud! Quiero ser algo más que 'mocoso', 'Dragón rojo', '[emperador dragón rojo]', 'hermanito' y 'número lo que sea'! ... ¡QUIERO SER EL PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL ! -Grito desde el fondo de su corazón, mientras la chica delante de el gritaba cuando alcanzaba una especie de climas, babeaba incontrolablemente y se retorcía hasta el último mechón de pelo. -Pero, sobre todo, por encima de todo ... ¡QUIERO SER ALGUIEN!

- **¡Waaaaah ~! ¡No puedo aguantar más! ¡Vamos a matarnos el uno al otro y alcanzar el máximo clímax!** \- Y ahora, la chica tan compuesta que conoció hace apenas unos segundos se rompió, liberando a una verdadera pervertida, cuando convocó a su [guante de aumento demoníaco] y su [espada sagrada] [galatiline III], saltando en dirección a ichijou - **Ven a mi ... ¡** **TSUKINO ICHIJOU** !

[DIABOLOS DRAGON BOOSTER!](AUMENTO DEL DRAGÓN DEMONÍACO)

 **-** ¡YAGURAAAAAAH ...! **-** También convoco su [longinus] y [rhongomiant], ya que también salto hacia ella. Agarro con fuerza el mango de su espada, y grité con sus pulmones su nombre. se alcanzaron, sus espadas chocaron, ese no era un choque de poder era un choque de voluntades,y luego ...!

KLING!

KLING!

¡CRASH!

¡BOOOOOM!

...

...

- **Wow ... Eso fue ... Increíble ...** \- Se acabó, y como en cualquier otro momento, ichijou gano por un clavo. Chocaron, explotaron, destruyeron con El impacto de ambos poderes aplastantes el cual los impactó, junto con toda la habitación, los asientos, la mesa, la pizarra y más, ya que ichijou todavía estaba de pie con el brazo totalmente roto, pero con la fuerza suficiente para sostenerme sobre dos pies. Yagura-San, por otro lado, chocó contra la otra pared, y abrió un pequeño cráter allí, ahora descansando en el piso y su espalda contra la pared. Por un momento ichijou pensó que iba a morir. Respiro profundamente, y camino hacia la puerta de salida, lista para salir de allí, pero cuando toco el pequeño mango para abrirlo, Yagura volvió a llamarlo. - **¡Espera! Ichijou ... Ichijou**

-Qué...?- se volvió para mirarla a los ojos. estaba ilesa y sonriendo, y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo sonrojar un poco.

- **¿Qué vas a ... ir a hacer ahora? Tienes el objetivo, por supuesto, pero ... ¿cómo vas a hacerlo?** \- Ella preguntó, en un tono tranquilo, compuesto, casi maternal. ichijou Frunció el ceño un poco debido a esa montaña rusa de personalidades que venía de ella, pero al final, suspiré.

-Yo ... no sé por ahora-. Admitió, tomando una respiración profunda y mirándola. -Pero nada es imposible, ya que ... Todo esto de la "esencia de identidad" fue solo una mentira, ¿verdad?

- **Huh ... Huhuhuh ... Eres listo ... Tardaste un tiempo en descubrirlo** -. Ella se rió, todavía en el suelo.

 _Sí, me tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente lo entiendo._

- **Sí. No hay protagonistas, antagonistas, personajes principales, personajes secundarios, extras ni nada eso. Esto no es un anime, un manga, una película, una novela ligera o incluso un fanfiction. Esto es la vida real, y realidad, no hay ni buenos ni malos, o héroes y villanos no existen, o karma negro y karma blanco. Solo hay ganadores y perdedores. Y los perdedores son siempre los malos, y los ganadores, los buenos, el ganador al final de todo siempre sera elohim y por eso el decide que esta bien y mal, Ese Neró El tipo acaba de molestarte con algún otro tipo de poder .**

-...

- **Mientras tengas poder, siempre serás el "protagonista". Si te vuelves más fuerte y famoso, puedes hacer lo que quieras, y la gente aún te verá como "protagonista", incluso si eres una virgen perverso desagradable. con nada más que mierda y tetas en la cabeza, issei alcanzo la cima del poder por eso sus palabras de volvieron verdad y sus acciones justicia, Así que te preguntaré de nuevo ... ¿Cómo va a ser tu historia, Tsukino Ichijou?**

 _¿Cómo? Me preguntaba. En este mundo, el poder es todo. La fuerza es todo. Puedes ser un héroe si eres fuerte, puedes ser un súper villano de ser fuerte. Puedes hacer que todos se inclinen ante ti si eres fuerte. Sin embargo, senpai no hizo nada de eso. Solo quería ser feliz con su harén ... Solo quería vivir su vida. Sin embargo, se convirtió en el [héroe del inframundo]. Yo no ... No quiero manchar ese legado, sin embargo, quiero ser yo mismo. Senpai, ¿cómo puedo amarte y odiarte al mismo tiempo, contigo empujándome hacia adelante y al mismo tiempo haciéndome llevar ese peso?_

-Yo ... yo no sé. Simplemente no sé-. Suspiro en derrota. Lo único que le queda por hacer es. -Pero una cosa es segura: me haré más fuerte, por el bien de su legado. Por el bien de los demás que no podrían ser héroes y heroínas. Seré más fuerte.

Eso fue genial, tal vez no mucho, pero fue genial.

 _Eso es, ¿verdad? Trataré de convertirme en el mejor, e incluso si no lo hago, bueno, al menos senpai aún tendrá su legado._

se trago su orgullo una vez más, y dio un paso hacia la puerta, pero de nuevo, esa suave voz lo llamó.

- **Huhuhuh ... Eres cursi y algo patético. ¿Por qué los usuarios masculinos del [Boosted Gear] siempre son estúpidos idiotas adolescentes?** \- Dijo en un tono burlón, cuando ichijou sintió algunas manos buscando sus hombros. Antes de darse cuenta, le dieron la vuelta para enfrentar a Yagura mientras ella se acercaba a el. - **Pero supongo ... Este es el encanto que hizo que la tía Fisu se enamorara del abuelo y me hizo enamorarme de ti ~**

-Que estas diciendo-...!

Chuu ~ ...

Y después de eso ... En blanco. Nada. Ella solo lo besó. Ella robó su primer beso. Ella violó su boca. Y le gustó. Aunque después de eso, se desmayo ...

- **uhuhuh ... Guau, desmayarse después de tu primer beso. Realmente eres patético**

 _Mierda._

* * *

 **parte 5**

de vuelta al [monte issei]

-¡Uf! ¡Por un segundo, pensé que iba a hacer que me quitara los calzoncillos! Me pregunto qué le pasó a este muchacho para que vuelva así

-¡Este es un tipo de información del que quiero vivir, tío Cohen!- Dijo aria mientras cargaba a Ichijou, cuyo cuerpo ahora ha vuelto a la normalidad, Cohen,ahora solo está usando sus calzoncillos, su corbata y algunos calcetines negros. No se puede evitar, su capacidad de escape solo es posible si hay un sustituto para el ataque. Pero, por supuesto, él solo se equivocó y solo buscó una razón para desnudarse. ¡Estaba usando todas las piezas de un juego completo, y algunas de ellas las descartó el mismo!

-Lo que sea, solo estás celoso porque soy fabuloso

- _¿Seriamente? ¿Todos podrían haber muerto y lo único que te interesa ahora es tu ego? sin duda alguna eras digno del nombre de lucifer-_ pensó aria

-Pero, ese muchacho, Ichijou, ¿dices? ¿La [reina] de mi hija? ¿Simplemente activó la [Juggernaut Drive] el solo? Realmente es una sorpresa, ¡y lo único que me puede sorprender soy yo mismo!

-¡No es hora de bromas, tío Cohen!- Dijo ella mientras envolvía a Ichijou con una toalla y desplegaba sus alas para salir del cráter. - _él desató [Juggernaut Drive], luchó conmigo y con Jin-young, destruyó todo el ala oeste y parte del ala sur, y luchó contra un [rey demonio] que literalmente es un avispón gigante japonés. ¡Tengo que sanarlo! ¡Rápido! Oh, hermanitoo, lo siento ..._

 _Lo siento mucho..._

* * *

 **parte 6**

en el espacio mental del [guante aumentado]

- **Huh ... Tu primer beso, y te desmayas. Eso es lindo, pero todavía eres patético. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Ddraig ?-** dijo yagura mirando hacia atrás de ella a un hombre detrás de ella alto, maduro de cabello rojo escarlata puntiagudo con ojos rojos de reptil que brillaban con luz verde, vestía un traje que solo podía decirse que era el de un emperador, completamente rojo con detalles dorados, sus dientes se podían ver que eran todos puntiagudos

 **-** [De hecho, si. Verlo me trae recuerdos muy gratos de mi ex socio al menos en lo físico pero mental y espiritualmente hablando el esta dañado, tomara tiempo que eso sane, por lo menos arreglamos una parte. Él ahora tiene la voluntad, pero ¿tendrá el coraje?]

- **por supuesto. Tiene potencial, se hará más fuerte, eso es seguro, y con ese ... "regalo" que le di, entonces tal vez lo verá. Me gusta el. Además, no puedes decir mucho tú mismo, señor. [Dragón de los pechos].**

 **-** [jajajaja, ese apodo ridículo hace tiempo que se convirtió en un hermoso recuerdo en mí corazón. ahora este chico...]

- **te preocupa que nos decepcione, no es así? que vuelvan los tiempos del [dragón de la dominación]**

-[no, si miles de años de vida me han enseñado algo, es que si no quieres salir decepcionado no esperes nada de la gente, yo jamas espere algo de mis portadores, al principio estaba furioso por verme atrapado en ese [arte sagrado] y descargue esa furia en ellos, creo que en cierta forma yo ayude a crear la "maldición de la ímpetu imparable", luego lo vi como una oportunidad para continuar mi pelea con albion y así lo hice, siglo de estar aquí viendo las vidas de seres que nacían sin poder, desde que eran simples bebes hizo que un sentimiento naciera dentro de mi, fue así como decidí volver un socio, alguien que siempre estuviera a su lado dándoles el apoyo que necesitasen, sin importar si hacían las cosas bien o mal yo siempre estaría aquí para ellos, aun así de verdad me arrepiento de haber intentado robar los [principios de la dominación] eso fue lo que condeno y de verdad no quiero volver a esos tiempos de tiranía, no importas la era o el lugar los tiranos siempre caen, issei entendió eso por eso rechazo la [dominación] y eligió el [reinado]]

- **bueno como decía mi abuela , "Es mejor poner nuestras esperanzas en algo y terminar decepcionados, que no esperar a que nada de la gente y luego tener que bajar la cabeza". Oh, bueno, está deprimido, mejor que lo devuelva a su mundo. Después de eso, la [Juggernaut Drive] probablemente esta libre. ¿no es así?**

 **-** [afirmativo, aun no entiendo como fue que volvieron los fragmentos de la consciencias tendremos que ver mas a fondo el mecanismo del [arte sagrado] y fue muy listo de tu parte el sellar su mente en esta región aislada del espacio mental de la [boosted gear] aunque eso que hiciste al usar tu propio poder demoníaco par reemplazar su energía vital fue muy arriesgado, eres una [super demonio] tu poder pudo haberlo hecho explotar ]

- **Bueno. que puedo decir Este chico seguro es interesante.**

 **-** [No es tan interesante como tu abuelo. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, señorita Gremory?]

-Huh ... es hyodo ...draig

* * *

 **bueno así finaliza este primer capitulo de este volumen 3 que les pareció fue inesperado o no?, enserio no teman comentar incluso si son comentarios pequeños, a diferencia de ishibumi yo no tengo un editor que me de ideas sobre que hacer, eso es bueno ya que no tengo unas cadenas que me aten en lo que respecta a que hacer con la historia, pero también significa que no recibo retroalimentación de ideas solo tengo la base original y mi propia imaginación, el capitulo anterior termino de forma brutal en mi opinión, y este empezó rápido, ahora como verán ichijou no es alguien inocente, es el básicamente un bastardo egoísta que desea desesperadamente ser alguien, si alguien sabe de que manga o personaje salio el discurso final de ichijou sobre lo que realmente quiere esa persona podrá hacer una pregunta sobre la trama que responderé aun si es spoirles, ahora el tema final la nieta de issei viviendo con draig en la [boosted gear] eso sera algo muy divertido y interesante y es que ella no sera la uncia que le hará compañía a draig**

* * *

 **conceptos**

 **alastor(** ル, Arasutoru **):** Originalmente, los leales servidores del Beelzebub original, al igual que los Lucifuge, eran del Lucifer original, debido a la confianza frágil y tímida que el Alastor tenía con las otras familias de demonios no se aliaron no con la [facción de los demonis ancestrales] no con los[anti satanes], eligieron seguir el camino nómada, vagando sin rumbo por el inframundo buscando por la paz y la tranquilidad. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Alastor eventualmente abandonaría ese estilo de vida para vivir en la sociedad del demonio a fin de evitar la extinción.

Considerados como los clanes más dóciles en el inframundo, los Alastors generalmente no buscan reconocimiento, ya que están satisfechos con una vida tranquila de servidumbre

También son conocidos por su afecto extremo hacia los miembros de la familia, a niveles casi insalubres;se dice que un Alastor puede entrar en una depresión paralizante si alguna vez llegan a un final de una relación. Debido a su instinto primario como soldados, sin embargo, pueden tener cambios de humor violentos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por lo general, los que heredan la metamorfosis en mosaico de las bestias predadoras, como las arañas, los ciempiés o los insectos, son los más propensos a heredar también su temperamento desencadenante.

[Metamorfosis ](恐怖 食 い,Kyōfu shoku i, _Metamorufōze_ ) traducido como [metamorfosis](comedor de miedos) es la habilidad de la firma Alastors. Al canalizar su poder a través de sus cuerpos, pueden transformarlos en formas diferentes basadas en insectos y otras bestias artrópicas, como arañas, cefalópodos, ciempiés, etc. Vale la pena señalar que uno no se limita a una sola forma También tienen acceso a varios otras características típicas de los animales, como producir veneno y arrastrarse por las paredes y otras superficies verticales. Esas transformaciones, sin embargo, están limitadas a la propia energía del usuario, y si se alcanzan sus límites, la habilidad comenzará a consumir su propia vida útil, así como su cordura.

[solomon's gate: reload](maken no hadan) traducido como [puerta de salomón: recarga](bala de espadas mágicas) es una técnica que es posible usando la [puerta de salomón] en la que el usuario concentre una gran cantidad de espadas en uno o varios portales y luego infunda poder mágico en esta para disparar cual metralla a un objetivo

 **nuevos personajes**

 **cohen lucifer(** コーエンルシファー **,** Kōenrushifā **)**

 **raza:** demonio de pura sangre

 **alias:** cohen alastor(nombre original), marido caotico(por su esposa), caos andante(apodo), lucifer de pacotilla(por draig), satan bufon(insulto), monstruo de 2 alas(durante el casi apocalipsis), rey demonios badass(autoproclamado)

 **ojos:** violeta

 **cabello:** blanco(actual), negro(original)

 **equipo:** metamorfosis, puerta de salomon, catalizador de caos real(anteriormente)

 **afiliaciones:** inframundo(demonios extra, 7 reyes demonios)demonios extra(clan alastor), clan alastor(anteriormente), 7 reyes demonios(lucifer)

 **clasificación:** rey demonio, demonio de clase suprema, rey

 **familia**

alastor orginial(ancestro)

filius alastro(padre)

milicas gremory(suegro)

julicioa gremory(suegra)

alicia gremory(esposa)

nemesis gremory(hija)

berolina gremory(hija)

 **apariencia:** Cohen es un hombre alto, guapo, de aspecto joven, con pelo corto, blanco puro y brillantes ojos púrpuras, color que sus hijas con el tiempo heredarían. Tiene una figura musculosa, amplia e imponente, cubierta de cicatrices y Una gran cicatriz cruza verticalmente la mitad izquierda de su cara hacia la parte inferior de la mejilla, una sonrisa que siempre adorna sus labios.

 **personalidad:** Cohen es arrogante y extremadamente orgulloso. para él, todo debe orbitar alrededor de su persona, siendo muy condescendiente con los Demonios de clase baja, despreciándolos hasta el nivel en el que ni siquiera reconocerá su existencia, usualmente topando con ellos sin darse cuenta. , como si uno no notara una hormiga que acaba de pisotear. Tiene un sentido de equidad muy distorsionado y afirma que si dos o más miembros del personal acuerdan pelear, independientemente de su posición y nivel, pueden luchar por lo que vale la pena. A pesar de ser un reu demonio sin embargo, Cohen es muy relajado y vago. Según su esposa, si no fuera por su posición, sería un hikikomori jugando videojuegos todo el día, además de ser un gran admirador de la franquiciaPokémon , posiblemente debido a su ascendencia Alastor. Solo hay un pequeño grupo que él puede notar, su familia. Siendo hijo de un clan nómada y abandonado por el mundo, Cohen anhela lazos fuertes en su vida. Ama a su esposa Alice, una amiga de la infancia, cariñosamente, llamándola "la mujer más bella de todos los mundos", y ella es la única que puede golpearlo si sus travesuras van demasiado lejos. Él ama a sus hijas por igual, hasta el punto de que estás se molestan por eso, e incluso Berolina, a quien él ve menos y piensa que es un imbécil. Se pondrá celoso y mezquino si su atención no se dirige hacia él. aunque su búsqueda de afecto es justificable (debido a su posición y trabajo), Cohen lo lleva demasiado lejos. el nunca golpeó a sus hijas desde su nacimiento. Aunque despiadado y arrogante, Cohen cree en las tradiciones y en el verdadero potencial, ya que no resiente a su familia por abandonarlo, se convirtió en un rey demonio solo para que el legado de los Gremory continúe y cree que vale la pena escuchar la opinión de los demás. Pero, de nuevo, sus puntos de vista usualmente le dan lo mejor de él en cuanto a esos puntos positivos, ya que verá la opinión de los demás como una afrenta hacia él y un ataque terrorista en general. De acuerdo con el resto de los reyes demonios, una persona para ponerlo en su lugar aún no ha nacido, y solo el gran maestro milicas puede hacerlo retroceder. También pone mucha fe en las personas que considera que valen la pena, ya que prestó una parte de su [Puerta de Salomón[ a Aria y está constantemente involucrando a sus hijas a otros demonios fuertes, solo para ser atacados por celos y volver atrás en su palabra. Cohen tiene la extraña creencia de que los demonios más débiles deberían ser pisoteados para que crezcan, ya que tratarán de mejorarse a sí mismos para demostrar que están equivocados, haciendo sugerencias de verdadero liderazgo y sentido de empatía. También muestra rasgos de un pervertido, ya que su equipo sagrado artificial almacena algunas de sus revistas para adultos, y solía tener un harén antes de convertirse en un Príncipe del Infierno, llorando durante varios días después de darse cuenta de que tendría que abandonarlo. para convertirse en el nuevo Lucifer.

 **curiosidades**

-Su apariencia y personalidad se basan en la abyss trinity de trinity seven .

-Su nombre proviene de Philip M. Cohen , un inventor de varias variantes de ajedrez, y Alastor, una palabra genérica en inglés antiguo para espíritus malignos. Sus familiares, así como su apodo, llevan el nombre de los subtítulos de la serie Tales .

-Le gusta comer helados y productos congelados, que en la cultura nipona se consideran "poco masculinos".

-Cohen es el único miembro de los reyes demonio actuales que no pertenece a los 72 Pilares originales.

Siendo el Lucifer, su pecado es la soberbia y su orgullo es "proteger por lo que él (Sirzechs) luchó".

 **yagura gremory-hyodo(** 矢倉 兵藤 グレモリー, yagura hyodo guremori **)**

 **raza:** dragón demoníaco(híbrido dragón demonio)

 **alias:** princesa dragón de la ruina(titulo), punta de flecha(apodo)

 **ojos:** castaño dorados

 **cabello:** rojo carmesí

 **equipo:** poder de la destrucción, guante del aumento demoníaco, galatine III

 **afiliaciones:** inframundo(72 pilares), 72 pilares(clan gremory), clan gremory(linaje de rias), clan hyodo(casa gremory)

 **clasificación:** superdemonio, demonio de clase suprema, dragón celestial

 **familia**

juzo hyodo(tatara abuelo)

gorou hyodo(bisabuelo)

issei hyodo-gremory(abuelo)

rias gremory(abuela)

ixis gremory(padre)

 **apariencia:** Al igual que cualquier demonio del clan Gremory, yagura tenía el pelo rojo, curiosamente, con un tono más claro que otros Gremories. Tenía una figura madura, curvilínea, aunque pequeña, siendo excepcionalmente plana en comparación con sus otros parientes, piel clara y ojos dorados en una constante expresión de aburrimiento, posiblemente debido a su visión superficial en la vida en general.

 **personalidad:** temperamental, de alguna manera agresiva, fácilmente irritada y sarcástica, pero pasiva, respetuosa y con una profunda pasión por los familiares y amigos., aunque extremadamente carente de emoción, tenía un vínculo especial con todos los que encontraba, pero debido a su incapacidad para sentir culpa o entender cosas como sufrimiento o dolor, a menudo se confundía con una sociópata.

 **curiosidades**

-Su apariencia se basa en Scarlett de Masou Gakuen HxH .

-Ella es la única mujer Gremory que tiene casi nada en el busto, una copa A en eso.

-Su programa de televisión favorito parece ser Kamen Rider.

-Al igual que Berolina, Némesis y Rias, debe su nombre a una variante de ajedrez. En su caso, el primer ideograma de su nombre (矢; ya) significa Flecha, una referencia al peón Flecha de Tri-ajedrez . Yagura es también el nombre del movimiento defensivo más fuerte en Shogi , utilizando principalmente peones para defender al Rey.

-ella pertenece a la tercera generación de los hyodo


	11. la casamentera extraordinaria

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, este capitulo sera un pequeño interludio antes del inicio del choque entre los reyes carmesí, pero no se preocupen, me asegurare de que la pelea entre las hermanas gremory sea increíble**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=dialogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **legado 1: la casamentera extraordinaria**

 **parte 1**

ha pasado un día desde el incidente de la [juggernaut drive], ichijou se empieza a despertar en una habitación desconocida

- _No sé si soy Dante Alighieri, pero creo que voy en la dirección correcta, porque una persona solo puede desmayarse y despertarse tantas veces._ \- fueron los pensamientos de ichijou mientras Todo su cuerpo, especialmente su cara, está entumecido, pero extrañamente, no siente dolor en absoluto, así que está bien por ahora. Sin mencionar que la almohada que tiene es realmente suave y cálida, tanto que se acurruca un poco ...

-Oh, por lilith. A los [emperadores dragón rojo] les gusta mucho ser consentidos por pechos, ¿no?- Una voz femenina suave como la seda llegó a su oído, se mordió la lengua para no gemir.

- _Esta voz no me es familiar! ¡¿Quién es?!_ -pensó mientras se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos y vio ... pechos.

 _Tetas..._

 _tetas Mis enemigos mortales Lo único que queda en el camino para ver al propietario de esa voz. Y no puedo apartarlos, o la que esta del otro lado pensará que soy un pervertido, desde que me convertí en un demonio, las chicas están más dispuestas a mostrarme sus montes y valles privados, pero esto es ... No está bien por ahora._

-Err ~ ... ¿Quién podría ser?- Dijo ichijou tratando de sonar lo más educado posible, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar cualquier tipo de comentario indecente sobre la mujer que le daba ésa risa de una señora al otro lado de esos ... Enormes pistas de aterrizaje, y una cabeza apareció junto a ellos. Cara bonita pero madura, ojos rojos, pelo rojo de brillo carmesí en una cola lateral maternal y sonrisa brillante. - _Gremory? No, ya conozco a las hermanas, así que probablemente sea una prima o algo así_. -pensó ichijou-Y ... ¿Buenas tardes?-

-Buenas tardes, [señor emperador dragón rojo](Sekiryuutei-san). O debería decir, Tsukino Ichijou? O tal vez, ya que usted es un hombre, emperador dragón semental(seiekiryuutei)? Oh, acabo de hacer una broma. Huhuhuh ~.- Ella se rió de su propio juego de palabras, escondiendo su boca con su mano.

- _Sí, definitivamente un pariente, porque no hay forma de que un Gremory sea tan lindo._ -pensó el mientras Ella paso mano por su oreja y la rascó de nuevo.- _Esto es genial. Almohada acolchada por una mujer ardiente y adorable._

-Encantada de conocerte.

-D-De la misma manera ...- dijo, girando su rostro hacia el techo, pero girando hacia los lados porque parecería que estaba mirando sus pechos. Echándole otra mirada, se encontró en una habitación bastante elegante: la alfombra roja, la lujosa araña de cristal sobre sus cabezas, esas lindas lámparas colgando de las paredes y esas otras cosas de gente rica que encuentras. Mirando hacia abajo, vio que ahora llevaba ropa de lujo, un traje para ser específico, y su cuerpo por dentro estaba cubierto de vendas. -Huh ~, ¿podría decirme dónde estoy? Estoy un poco nervioso porque este lugar es nuevo para mí

-Claro. Actualmente estás en una de las habitaciones de la mansión principal de el clan Gremory. Lamento que este lugar sea demasiado pequeño para ti-. Ella dijo, mientras el jadeaba sorprendida.

- _¿Por qué quiere decir eso? ¡Este lugar es increíble! Mucho más grande que mi casa ! Pero ella dijo ... ¿Clan Gremory?_

-Ah, y olvidé presentarme, ¿o no? Mi nombre es Alicia Gremory. Y soy la madre de tu [rey]. Encantada de conocerte.

-¡Gaaah!- La gran sorpresa de esa nueva noticio lo hizo tirarse al suelo y quedarse sobre cuatro en el piso, ahora lanzando sus ojos hacia la pelirroja en el sofisticado sofá. - _¡¿Su madre?! ¿Esta bonita dama es la madre de Gremory? ¡¿MADRE?! ¡Ni siquiera la mia es así de joven! -_ la madre de Gremory ... ¿Madre? ¡No es otra hermana o primo !

-Ara, ara? ¿Realmente soy tan joven?- Dijo, sonrojada y con una sonrisa, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y apoyando una de sus mejillas en una mano. -No necesitas ser cortés, emperador dragón rojo-kun. Sé cuántos años tengo.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡En absoluto! Eres ... Quiero decir, ¡lady Alicia(alicia-sama) es muy guapa y hermosa! ¡No hay forma de confundirla con nada más!- Dijo.- _Sí, sé que suena ridículo, pero ella es realmente bonita. No se puede negar._

De repente, sus brazos se debilitaron, y termino besando el piso.

- _Extraño, no estoy herido de ninguna manera y no puedo ver ningún hematoma o herida, pero mi cuerpo es un poco pesado, pero al menos no lloré. Hablando de llorar, ¿qué pasó entre entonces en los manantiales y ahora? Quiero decir, recuerdo que después de un pequeño recuerdo de recuerdos en los manantiales, me desmayé, y luego, me desperté en un aula extraña en el medio de la nada, conocí a una chica extraña, Yagura, luchamos y, en el fin, ella me besó._

 _Una chica que ni siquiera conozco ... me besó ._

 _..._

 _..._

-¡ GAAAAAAAAAH ~! ¡El horror!

-Wow, bastante enérgico, lo estás, incluso después de haber entrado en la [unidad de Juggernaut](supremacía del dragón). Estoy impresionada. -Alice dijo con una sonrisa y una risita al pequeño berrinche de ichijou. este se detuvo tan pronto como escuché eso

-' _[unidad de juggernaut]_ ' _? ¿Que es eso? ¿Y ella dijo que "entré en ese estado"? Qué significa eso?_ -se senté en el suelo y volví a mirarla.

-¿lady... Alice?

-Por favor, suelta el 'lady(sama)'. Ahora soy como tu madre, llámame 'tía(oba-san)' o 'madre'(oka-san)-.

- _Je, de ninguna manera. No importa quién o qué eres, solo hay una madre para mí, así que supongo que sera "tía"._ \- pensó mientras Tragaba un poco de saliva- _estoy un poco nerviosa de llamar a alguien aparentemente tan importante de manera casual._ -Entonces ... Tía Alice, ¿de qué estás hablando con ese Juggernaut?- Dijo, instintivamente mirando su brazo izquierdo. - _Si algo nuevo me sucede, tiene que ser debido a mi [Boosted Gear]._ -ella volteo la mirada por un segundo y luego se volvió hacia el.

-Oh, nada demasiado importante. Te desmayaste un poco durante tu entrenamiento. No te preocupes, te curé, así que estas bien, solo un poco adolorido-. Ella dijo, dándose unas palmaditas en su regazo y aún sonriendo. esa voz ahora suena tan falsa-Siempre puedes venir aquí y dejar que te acaricie un poco más si quieres.

-Creo que pasaré-. Dijo, sonrojándose un poco. - _Las mujeres demonios siempre son así de coquetas. No, espera, está casada, así que supongo que está jugando conmigo ... O no. ¿No se? ¿Las mujeres demonio tienen harenes? Los dobles estándares también son una cosa en el inframundo? Mejor no pensar demasiado en eso._ -ichijou se levanto y le hice una reverencia. -Gracias por su hospitalidad y sanidad. Lo aprecio profundamente y espero poder devolver el favor algún día.

-Cortés. Me gusta eso. Eres un buen chico, o simplemente demasiado sensible-. Ella dijo, mientras el levantaba su cabeza y suspiro. Hablar con gente mayor lo pone nervioso. Sin mencionar, esta hablando con la madre de berolina, así que no puede correr el riesgo de hablar sobre ella, ni siquiera de manera indirecta. El simple hecho de que se quede en la misma habitación con esa mujer le hace sentir incómodo, y no es solo por el poder abrumador que ella emana. Ella le sonrió de nuevo. -Bueno, si quieres darme algo a cambio, siempre podemos tomar una taza de té de vez en cuando, pero por ahora, mi única petición es: por favor, sigue apoyando a mi hija.

-...-ichijou trago saliva.- _Bueno, lo peor que le pasó a Gremory fue yo mismo golpeándola de vez en cuando, sin mencionar que no soy exactamente el mejor de las [reinas]. No puedo decir que me sienta orgulloso de eso al ver cuánto le importa a Lady Alice. Soy la [Reina] de Gremory, pero apenas la conozco. Bueno, al menos tendré que mantener mi promesa como hombre , apenas_ ,- así que se inclino de nuevo. -Por supuesto, Lad -... Tía Alice. protegeré a... ¡su hija con todas mis fuerzas!- _¿Lo hice bien? ¿Estaba demasiado forzado? ¿Soné patético o demasiado falso?_

De repente, la atmósfera alrededor de la habitación se volvió fría, extremadamente fría, cuando Lady Gremory, aún sonriendo, se levantó del sofá y lanzó sus ojos rojos hacia íchijou. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Qué ... ¿Dijo algo mal?

-Ara, ara. ¿No es adorable? El pequeño emperador dragón rojo cree que es lo suficientemente fuerte para decir eso. Me siento honrado, pero al mismo tiempo, no-. Ella dijo, todavía con esa voz sedosa, sin embargo, ahora sonaba tan venenosa y seca. ichijou Trago saliva, apretando sus puños. ¿Que qué? ¿Qué quiere decir ella? -Lo siento, soy un poco viejo, mi 'apoyo' no es 'proteger'. Ya ves, crié, enseñé, elogié, castigue, compartí momentos y los vi crecer. No solo 'protegerlos'. Lo siento, tal vez estoy un poco viejo para darme cuenta de que 'proteger' y 'apoyo' significan lo mismo, ahora .

-...- Trago saliva de nuevo, apretando sus dedos empapados de sudor y mordiéndose la lengua.- _Mierda, la he enfurecido. ¡Está totalmente cabreada ahora mismo!_ -Ella abrió los ojos, y su expresión se suavizó un poco, mientras miraba al piso.

-Pero, ya ves, te compadezco, emperador dragón rojo-kun-. Ella dijo, su voz un poco más tranquila ahora, pero aún con ese aura venenosa alrededor. Sin embargo, sus propias palabras fueron lo que mas le fastidió a ichijou. Ella lo está amenazando. Ella se inclinó hacia delante y sonrió. -Si quieres proteger a mi hija ... No, si quieres proteger a todas las personas que te importan ...

¡ZOOM!

¡STEP!

-Qué...?!

-Podrías morir muy pronto.

¡Increíble! Ella cortó la distancia entre ellos en un segundo, ¡y después de eso, piso el pie de ichijou! No solo eso, está a solo unos centímetros de su cara, ya que podía sentir su aliento tocando su nariz. Trato de retroceder, pero la cantidad de presión en su pie es demasiado, lo suficiente como para prácticamente clavarlo allí. Lady Alice inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, y su rostro se volvió sereno y clamado, mientras suavizaba sus expresiones.

-Por favor. Por mucho que te preocupes por ella, o por alguien más, no les niegues la oportunidad de "crecer" . Podrías romperte para no recuperarte nunca, como mi pobre tío abuelo, y no quiero eso-. Ella dijo en un tono cariñoso y maternal.

- _tío abuelo, por supuesto, ella se refiere a senpai, pero romperse para nunca recuperarse es demasiado extremo. Para no negarles la oportunidad de crecer. Oh ya entiendo._

-Por favor, ten en cuenta que también ella tiene tu espalda.

-Yo ... lo entiendo. Lo siento por mi arrogancia, lady Gremory-. Dije, tomando una respiración profunda cuando el aura alrededor de la habitación se fue, y la tía Alice sonrió brillantemente otra vez, quitándo los zapatos del pie de ichijou. dejandolo un poco herido. Ella le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

-Eres su [reina], ¿verdad? Dado que eres la que está más cerca de ella, apóyala y ayúdala mientras le acercas la mano. Podrías aprender una o dos cosas. Las niñas son bastardas difíciles-. Terminó, respirando aire en sus pulmones y sentándose en el sofá, mientras el castaño se sorprendía por sus palabras.

- _Para apoyar, y no para proteger. Ahora lo entiendo. Por supuesto, es lo mismo para senpai y para mí: él es mi ídolo, pero no puedo confiar en su modelo por mucho tiempo. Además, esas chicas me han estado salvando el culo desde mi reencarnación, así que es un hecho que las necesito más de lo que me necesitan. Un poco duro y patético cuando lo piensas._ -ella Cogió su pequeña mesa de té y de allí tomó dos cosas que solo ahora noto que faltaban, la cinta de Lady Akeno y el brazalete de amuleto de la suerte de Kamiyama ... este ultimo estaba destrozada en varios pedazos.

-Estos estaban contigo. Los eliminé porque se interponían en tu camino. Espero que no te importe.

-No, en absoluto.- Suspiro, recogiéndolos y mirando lastimosamente el brazalete de plata roto que su enamorada le dio. - _Caray, me alegra que la cinta de Lady Himejima este intacta, pero ¿por qué la pulsera ~? Tengo ganas de llorar_ -el envolví esa cinta amarilla con su mano izquierda, poniendo los restos del regalo de Kamiyama debajo de ella. Al menos permanecerá allí. Lady Alice aplaudió varias veces para llamar su atención.

-Ahora, ¿tal vez quieres un poco de té? ¿O café? A los niños les gusta el café. Así que los pediré más tarde-. Ella dijo con una sonrisa, mientras asentía.

-Sí, un café sería bueno. Necesito mantenerme despierto al máximo

-No te preocupes, está viniendo bien ~ ... Ahora.

¡TOC TOC!

-pasa

-Lady Alice, traje tu té. Perdón por mi retraso-. Y exactamente en el momento en que la señora Gremory terminó su frase alguien toco la puerta y ella la dio permiso para entrar a la otra persona, otra figura entró en la habitación. Esa era una rubia bajita y linda con varias trenzas en la espalda, piel blanca y ojos azules, vestida con un vestido hinchado rojo y llevando un plato de plata lleno de adornos de China y juegos de té. Caminó por el sofá donde descansaba la pelirroja y colocó el juego junto a la mesa de té junto a ella. -Espero que te guste. Esas hierbas no fueron fáciles de encontrar.

-Por qué, gracias, Phenex-chan. Tu consideración con respecto a mí me derrite el corazón. Oh, hola, acabo de hacer otra broma-. Y la señora Gremory se rió, mientras que la rubia a su lado dibujó una sonrisa incómoda en sus labios.

- _Espera, ¿ella dijo ... Phenex ? Gremory me dijo una vez que: los [Phenex] son una de las familias supervivientes del inframundo, que ostenta el título de Marqués, y uno de los más ricos , debido a sus [lágrimas de Phenex], una medicina especial con propiedades regenerativas. Por no mencionar que la hermana menor de uno de los rivales de Senpai, lady ravel hyodo fue una de sus amantes y siervas de este, lo que provocó que el clan Phenex y el clan Gremory formaran una especie de alianza. Entonces esta chica o es uno de esos [niños DxD] o un descendiente del infame [príncipe pollo frito], Riser Phenex. o tal vez de alguno de los otros dos hermanos mayores._ -Fue cuando termino su pequeño monólogo interno que finalmente la rubia lo notó. A partir de ese momento, su sonrisa se desvaneció, y se puso roja, su cabello rubio se incendió poco después.-Err ... ¿Hola?- Intento, levantando una mano en un gesto de amistad y amistad. -¿Cómo está, señorita Phenex? Yo soy ...

VOOOOOSH ...!

-¡Yeow ...!- Y antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, ella extendió su brazo hacia ell y desencadenó un verdadero infierno de fuego amarrillo. Con sus sentidos fortalecidos, pudo esquivarlo, ¡pero ella siguió disparando por alguna razón!

-¡Aléjate de mí, eres un pervertido! ¡ ERO-MANIACO! ¡LADRON DE PANTSU! ¡VIOLADOR! ¡ACOSADOR! ¡DULCE DE CONSUMO DE PISCINA!- Ella dijo mientras lloraba y trataba de hacer a ichijou un batido.

- _¡¿Que demonios?! ¿Esos son uno de los títulos infames de senpai? ¡Y el último no tenía ningún sentido!_ -Pero ella ni siquiera quería hablar de eso, así que tuvo que esquivar todas sus llamas hasta que Lady Alice la detuvo sujetándola por el hombro y calmándola.

-Relájate ~, relájate, Raven-chan. Él no lo hizo a propósito. Estaba inconsciente, ¿recuerdas?- La pelirroja dijo, mientras la rubia de sus brazos estaba sosteniendo sus lágrimas con un puchero, su cara todavía roja como un tomate. Le tomó algo de tiempo finalmente apagar sus llamas, cuando ichijou se levanto del suelo.

- _¿Que demonios? ¿Es esto una especie de venganza del ave contra el dragón, las llamas de la vida vs las llamas de la destrucción, el fenix demoníaco contra el dragón celestial, poder infinito vs vida infinita? No, no puede ser.-_ Oye ... Lad -... Tía Gremory? Podrías decirme qué sucede?- Pregunto, cuando el Phenex a su lado se sonrojo. Algo le dice que tiene algo que ver con la situación en cuestión.

-Bueno, ichijou-kun, después de que caíste inconsciente, notamos que tenías demasiadas quemaduras y hematomas, así que decidimos que tal vez usar algunas [lágrimas de Phenex[ sería una gran idea, así que ...

* * *

 **parte 2**

la noche anterior anterior a que ichijou despertara, el mismo día después de el incidente de la [juggernaut drive], alice gremory se encontraba con ichijou en esa misma habitación,aquíi es donde alicia empezó a narrar lo que paso anoche

 _Ahora estoy con el actual [dragón gales], que está acostado en el sofá, mientras Jin-Yong-dono descansa en otro lado. El pobre muchacho tenía marcas de quemaduras en todo el cuerpo, sin mencionar algunos moretones graves y el hecho de que su brazo izquierdo tenía escamas que crecían directamente desde el interior de su piel, sobresaliendo de una manera no es de extrañar que él este así, se quedó en [Juggernaut Drive] durante casi media hora, y luchó contra Aria-chan, Jin-Yong y mi esposo. Es un milagro que todavía esté vivo._

 _Me alegro de que soy muy bueno en magia curativa. Sin mencionar que es muy cooperativo: sus músculos ya no se enfrentan entre sí, y su respiración pasó de incontrolable a tranquila. Eso es bueno. Cogí una pequeña silla alrededor del lugar, la puse en uno de los lados del sofá y me senté allí, en el nivel de su pecho y estómago. Llevé mis manos hacia él, y la sesión de curación finalmente comenzó. Algunos moretones fueron muy rápidos, mientras que otros parecen que dejarán cicatrices, pero nada demasiado serio. Miré desde la ventana, y allí estaban, Cohen y Aria, peleándose entre ellos. Huh, mejor ignóralos, lucharán contra su propio calor y tristeza. La pobre Aria casi se echó a llorar si no fuera porque mi querido esposo la golpeara en la cara. Bueno, de vuelta al trabajo ..._

 _Me tomó un tiempo, pero lo hice. Algunos de los moretones más grandes habían desaparecido, pero algunas cicatrices y marcas de quemaduras ahora son un gran problema. Sin mencionar, todavía hay sangre corriendo por sus cortes causados por las escamas en su brazo izquierdo. Oh, bueno, pero ya he llamado a alguien, y ella viene bien ... Ahora._

-Estoy aquí, señora Alice. Traje las [lágrimas de Phenex] que pediste- _. La hija más joven de mi querido amigo Rhea Phenex entró en mi habitación, llevando consigo un pequeño paquete de [lágrimas de Phenex], pero se tomó su tiempo para jadear al ver al niño en el sofá. Por supuesto, el [emperador dragín rojo] tiene mucha reputación entre los [Phenex], ya que dejó una huella en ambos hermanos menores. Ella es la nieta del primero, así que, por supuesto, estaría resentida por eso._ -¡¿Q-qué? ¡¿Es ese el [emperador dragón rojo] ?! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí ?!

 _-_ Tuvimos algunos problemas técnicos aquí. No mucho, no te preocupes, Raven. Gracias por las lágrimas _-. Dije mientras me levantaba para recoger los pequeños tesoros líquidos y sentarme junto a la [reina] de mi hija. Cogí el pequeño vaso de lágrimas y vertí la gota sobre él, mientras su aura se estabilizaba y su cuerpo comenzaba a sanar. Sí, pequeño dragón, mímate con [lágrimas de Phenex]. Eres bueno para hacer esto. Su respiración volvió a la normalidad, y suspiró aliviado, solo para seguir durmiendo. Que lindo..._

 _Oh, esto solo me dio una idea ~._

-Phenex-chan ~, ¿podría ayudarme con algo ~?- _Le canto, mientras ella volvía su cuerpo tembloroso hacia mí, volviéndola a la realidad. Me levanté de la silla y, después de un pequeño análisis en mi botiquín, lo encontré: un pequeño frasco de ungüento especial de aspecto antiguo. Lo abrí, y pronto ese olor a menta llenó mis fosas nasales. Sí, es ese. Esto aumentará su resistencia, recuperará su fuerza y le dará un poco de ... Servicio. Me volví hacia ella._ -Mira, el [dragón gales] aquí está teniendo dificultades para recuperar su fuerza, así que necesito que alguien le pase esta pomada especial en su cuerpo. ¿Podrías por favor ser un cariño y hacerlo tú mismo?

-Q-Q-¿qué ... qué estás diciendo, Lady Alice ?! _\- Ella estalló, roja como un tomate y con su cabello en llamas. Huhuhuh, pubertad. -_ ¿y-yo?Pasando ungüento sobre este ... ¿Sucio Dragón? ¡Me disculpo por mis palabras, pero no hay forma de que vaya a hacer eso!

 _-_ Meh ~, asesina de diversión. Para que lo sepas, solo un Phenex puede hacer esa tarea sin quejarse _-. Dije, tratando de ocultar mi propia sonrisa astuta, al ver a la chica jadear y volver su rostro hacia mí.Ay, vamos. Solo un poco más, y hemos terminado con la lucha. -_ Sí. Esta tarea requiere una gran precisión en el control del calor corporal y la sincronización total entre el sanador y el paciente. Sin mencionar que este ungüento solo puede manejarse con manos cuidadosas del artista. Y puedo ver que debes ser más que capaz para hacer tal cosa.

 _-E-¿En serio?- Y ella lo recogió. Huh, siempre ha sido así, pero creo que algunas personas nunca aprenden. Ahora, Raven-chan está radiante de emoción, su antiguo nerviosismo y disgusto desaparecieron. Oh ~, cuánto me encanta meterme con pequeños idiotas. Ella se me acercó e intentó agarrar el tarro en mis manos._

-Pero ~ ... Como has dicho que no hay forma de que te mantengas cerca del [emperador dragón rojo], creo que tendremos que pedirle a tu padre que lo ayude ~- _. Continué con mi burla, ya que podía ver a mi querida ahijada dividida entre su orgullo y vergüenza naturales de [Phenex]. Hizo una mueca, hizo un puchero, se rascó la cabeza y el pelo, y se mordió los labios. Al final, como estaba esperando, se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, con los ojos cerrados._

-¡Puedo manejarlo! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Soy un Phenex! ¡Uno es suficiente para hacer el trabajo! _\- Dijo con confianza y arrogancia, mientras me reía a un lado. Gané. Ella se acercó a mí y miró el tarro de ungüento. -_ Huh ~, ¿podría por favor, al menos enseñarme cómo hacerlo?

-¡Por supuesto!- _Pasé la punta de mis dedos sobre la sustancia en el tarro, y viendo lo viscoso y maloliente que era, puedo garantizar que obtendré resultados inmediatos y algo de diversión para mí. Raven-chan resopló un poco por el olor a menta, pero miró con fascinación el gel que parecía miel en mi palma. -_ Primero ... voy a necesitar que te desnudes hasta la ropa interior, por favor _._

-E-Eh ...?!

 _Y después de un poco más de manipulación y 'gran charla sobre el Phenex', Raven finalmente se desvistió, salvó sus bragas, y me dejó pasar un poco de la pomada sobre ella. Al final, ella estaba empapada en aceite curativo con aroma a menta, y ahora en cuatro encima del [emperador dragón rojo], la medicina goteaba de sus pechos y caía sobre su pecho. Las gotas se derritieron en su cuerpo, tan pronto después, la piel volvió a la normalidad._

-L-Lady Gremory ... ¿Es esto realmente necesario?- _Ella dijo, volviendo sus ojos llorosos hacia mí. Resoplé divertido, pero, sí, ese ungüento es en realidad una poderosa medicina llamada [anillo de Succubus]. Solo se puede usar en individuos con el sexo opuesto del sanador. De hecho, es afectivo y al hacer contacto piel con piel más el calor, pueden compartir energía y poder demoníaca. Sin mencionar, tal vez esto estabilizará el flujo de energía del dragón en su brazo izquierdo. Al ver la capacidad de curación de la medicina, Raven-chan tomó su hombro y tocó allí con su mano empapada en ungüento. Hizo un efecto casi instantáneo, ya que la marca de la quemadura desapareció después de algunas sobadas. -_ Oh, wow ... Es ... ¡Realmente funciona!

-Lo hace, ¿verdad?- _Sonreí cuando Raven-chan reanudó su tratamiento con su invitado. Ella comenzó con sus hombros, y luego su cuello, para finalmente su brazo derecho. Todas las marcas de quemaduras y hematomas se estaban curando bastante rápido gracias a su alto calor corporal natural y su alto nivel de poder demoníaco, después de todo, el [Anillo de Succubu]s solo puede alcanzar su máximo potencial con un alto calor corporal. Pero por supuesto..._

¡TOUC!

¡PINCH!

-Hyaah ~ ...- _Ella gimió cuando finalmente llegó a su área del pecho. Oh, sí, el único efecto colateral de esta pomada, es lo que uno siente el otro también lo hará._ -Q-¿qué fue eso?

-Probablemente un pequeño lugar cálido debido a la medicina- _. Fingí una sonrisa y me alejé de esta habitación. no soy una pedofila, solo me gusta meterme con estos niños._ -¡Solo asegúrate de cubrir toda el área desde su cintura hacia arriba! Recuerda: ¡solo un Phenex puede hacer tal tarea!

-¡Entendido!- _Ella dijo, tratando de sonar fuerte y profesional, pero sus ojos llorosos y sus labios temblorosos decían algo más._

-Ah, y por cierto, cuanto más caliente sea el lugar, ¡más rápida será su recuperación!

 _-_ ¿Q-qué ...?!

 _Y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, cuando pude oír su trago de saliva y asentir con la cabeza en silencio. En realidad, simplemente apoyé mi espalda contra la puerta, ya que podía escuchar toda la acción del otro lado ..._

\- puntos calidos... ¿Qué pasa si ... ¿Qué pasa si uso mis senos? ¿Es ... Es mejor ...

 _Me reí cuando escuché el sonido chapoteante de la piel del aceite de la piel, mientras gemía más fuerte. La sensación doble ya debería estar un poco en blanco._

-Yo lo sabía ... Fue una mala idea ... Mejor ... Mejor usar mi man-Aaaaah ...? No puedo ... ¡No puedo quitártelo!

 _Oh, ella ya lo notó, el [anillo de Succubus] solo puede eliminarse con sudor y otros líquidos, de lo contrario, permanecerá pegajoso. Huhuh, Rhea, no me importa si me quemas más tarde, ¡esto vale la pena!_

 _-_ ¿Q-qué debería hacer ~? Es tan pegajoso y maloliente ~, p-pero no puedo parar ~ ...

 _Y el efecto final y más especial de la pomada, el olor afrodisíaco te hará hacer cosas estúpidas. Entonces, lo único que queda por hacer es poner las cosas bastante vaporosas._

-Waaah ~ ... ¿Qué es eso?" Mi cabeza se está volviendo adormilada ~ ... No puedo parar ~ ... ¡Alguien me ayude ~! Me volveré adicto a esto ~ "

 _Recuerdo cuando dije eso cuando estaba curando a Cohen algunas décadas atrás. Sí, afortunadamente, los efectos desaparecerán antes de que ocurra algo drástico. La medicina solo puede aumentar el deseo, y si ninguno de los dos consiente, entonces nada sucederá. Eso, y el hecho de que no quiero que Rhea me mate._

 _-_ Uwaaah ~ ... Está tan caliente ~ ... Me estoy ... Me estoy derritiendo ...

-Que demonios...?!

 _Oh no. ¡Debe haberse despertado! De acuerdo, Alice, cálmate ... Y disfruta el resto del espectáculo ~._

 _-_ ¿Quién eres ?! ¿Por qué estás desnudo?

 _-_ ¡Kyaaaah ~! ¡No te muevas! ¡Me destrozarás!

-¿Qué diablos es esto? ¡A-Aléjate de mí!

¡FOIM!

¡FOIM!

-Waaaaah ~! No hay ~! Por favor ~, para ~!

-No puedo ... ¡Quítatelo! ¡No puedo quitártelo!

-Por favor ~, deja de moverte ~! No puedo! No puedo ~! no puedo no puedo no puedo no puedo ~ ...!

-¡Por favor, cálmate! ¡Si dices algo así de esa manera ...!

-¡Waaaaah ~ ...!

-¡GAAAAAAAH!

¡BOOM!

 _..._

 _..._

 _Bueno, eso es suficiente para esta noche, amigos. Tengo varios ideas para fanfictions y otras cosas, así que creo que es bueno por ahora. Respiré hondo y abrí la puerta de la sala de estar, viendo que la pareja yacía en el suelo, la pequeña Phenex jadeaba y temblaba un poco encima del pobre muchacho con un verdadero río ensangrentado que corría por su nariz. A pesar de mi idea original, sus cicatrices de quemaduras finalmente desaparecieron, y su brazo izquierdo volvió a la normalidad. Eso es un alivio, realmente._

-Y buen trabajo para ti, Raven-chan. _Dije mientras recogía una manta para envolverla y volvía a poner al niño en el sofá. Es mejor pedirles a las criadas que le pongan algo de ropa, ya que él solo está usando pantalones de baño y una cinta amarilla en su muñeca. Huhuhuh ~, estoy tan emocionado de hablar de esto con ellos cuando se despierte ... No toda la historia, por supuesto ..._

* * *

 **parte 3**

-Entonces ~ ... Eso es lo que sucedió.- dijo Lady Alice terminado de narrar lo sucedido omitiendo obviamente la parte de ella como mente maestra

 _-me acabo de entusiasmar con una chica por accidente. No es de extrañar que mi cuerpo esté bien incluso después del entrenamiento.-_ Sin embargo, en lugar de celebrar ichijou esta plegado en su silla, sintiendo una mezcla de arrepentimiento, enojo y odio hacia sí mismo. Miro hacia otro lado, y vio a raven haciendo lo mismo.-Lo-lo siento mucho. Debería haber mantenido la calma durante ese momento-. Murmuro, mordiéndose los labios y gruñendo todo el camino.

-No, nunca debería haber pensado en eso. Yo soy la que ... ¿Quién debería estar disculpándose?-Ella respondió, mientras se separaban y miraban en la dirección opuesta. Entre ellos, Lady Alice sirvió un té con algo que solo se puede describir como una sonrisa de Cheshire en sus labios. Ella le ofreció un poco a ichijou, y luego a raven y ellos tres lo bebieron.

- _¿Qué pasa con los demonios y el té, de todos modos?_

-Entonces, tu [juego de clasificación] está a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿verdad, emperador dragón rojo-kun?- Preguntó Lady Alice, terminando su taza y sirviendo un poco más. ichijou Perdió la noción del tiempo en el inframundo, pero la fecha límite no debería estar demasiado lejos. el Asintió, bebiendo de su taza solo para darse cuenta de que ya lo sabía. Esta tan nervioso. -¿Alguna idea de cómo al menos sobrevivir? Némesis solo perdió cuatro [juegos de clasificación], por lo que puede y tratará de aniquilarte a ti y al resto de la [nobleza] de Rina. ¿Cuántos son, de todos modos?

-Cuatro, incluyéndome a mí-. Dijo respondiendo. Lady Alice lo miró, y luego simplemente hizo un 'meh', con una media sonrisa despectiva. Ahora ve cómo están relacionadas -Pero supongo que podemos hacer algo. Si alguien realmente está entrenando tan duro como pienso, entonces tal vez tengamos una oportunidad. Una mínima, pero una posibilidad no obstante.

-Es bueno tener esperanza. Lo mejor es poner esperanza en algo y terminar decepcionado que no esperar nada y luego tener que bajar la cabeza, así es como solía decir una tía mía.

- _¿Tía?¿Y dónde escuché esas palabras antes? Ah, no importa, el [juego de clasificación] es la prioridad ahora.-_ Lady Alice se levantó del sofá y se alejó.- _Espera, ¡¿ella me dejará con ella ?!_

-Voy a ver si Aria-chan y Jin-Yong-dono están bien. los veo a ustedes dos más tarde ~. No manchen el sofá, ahora, ustedes dos ~.

-¡E-espere! Lady Alice, ¿podemos hablar por favor ...?

¡BAM!

Y ella se ha ido. Ella incluso no miró hacia atrás, ni siquiera dudó, simplemente se fue por la puerta, dejándolos solos a ichijou y a raven. Ahora, realmente están cuestionando la veracidad de su historia. Pero ichijou no puede gruñir ni decirle nada, realmente ...

- _De vuelta a Phenex-san, ella probablemente está traumatizada por ser ... ¡MAH MAH MANOSEADA POR MIS MANOS! ¡Mierda! ¡estoy Perdiendo el control! Entonces ... Uh ... Será mejor que venga con algo para romper el hielo, algo inocente y bastante universal. Siempre es una buena manera de hacer las cosas. No soy tan sociable, pero creo que una charla inocente debería ser suficiente ...-_ pensó ichijou listo para hablar-Entonces ... Phenex ... -sama? -Dono?- Dijo, cuando ella se dio cuenta que dijo '-dono', así que supone que estan bien por ahora.- _Al menos se ve mucho más humilde que en las historias sobre Phenex que gremory me conto. Ella incluso se disculpó. Bueno, ya que ahora estoy en control y un poco más tranquilo, debería comenzar una conversación con la amable pregunta ..._ -Uhh ~ ... ¿Cuál es tu manga favorito de la Weekly Shounen Jump?

-...

-...?

Ella comenzó a temblar y temblar en su asiento.

 _-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Yo líe de nuevo! Ella puede tener un resentimiento contra el [emperador dragón rojo], pero no obstante, ¡esa es una pregunta que debe evitarse a toda costa! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Ahora que?! ¡Pienso en algo!-_ Err ... Raven ... Phenex-dono, lo siento si esta pregunta suena estúpida. Es solo el calor del momento, y ...!

-Como puedes...! -y Antes de que ichijou pudiera terminar su oración, ella se volvió hacia el con ojos desdeñosos y llorosos y gritó a todo pulmón. -!¿como puedes ser tan infantil?¡, eres un estudiante de secundaria y aun lee la weelky shonen jump, todos saben que valquiria comics y jump squere son los mejores manga

-...

-...

-Qué...?!

* * *

 **parte 4**

- _Hacer té ~, hacer té ~, me encanta hacer té ~. Es tan relajante ~. La gente dice que soy extraño por eso, pero me gusta mucho ~ ¡tanto! Especialmente aquellos con nombres extraños. que significa Green Gunpowder, de todos modos? ¿A quien le importa? Todavía es delicioso ~._ -pensó la actual duquesa de gremory Solo estando en su propia cocina, aparte de los sirvientes, esta preparando un delicioso elixir para sus queridos invitados, vertiéndole un poco de miel y azúcar para ayudar a ichijou a recuperar su resistencia y energía más rápido.-¿Quieres algo también, Aria?- Le dijo a la rubia que aparecía en la oscuridad, su ropa, que consistía en sujetador deportivo, pantalones de chándal y una cola de caballo, un desastre, pero aún intacta. Ella se acercó una silla y se sentó para recoger la taza que le ofrecían. -Lo siento por Cohen. Él está realmente aburrido con sus deberes como [rey demonio]. Necesita dejar salir el vapor de vez en cuando.

-No te preocupes por eso, tía Alice. Necesito entrenar más de todos modos-. Dijo amargamente, tomando su taza con dos manos y tomando un sorbo profundo de ella. Ella jadeó por aire y puso su taza sobre la mesa de la cocina. -La jodí, tía Alice ...

-lenguaje, jovencita.

-Lo siento. Pero hice un desastre-. Suspiró, sirviendo un poco más de té en su propia taza y bebiendo todo de una vez. -Nunca debi haber hecho eso ... le dije que recordara recuerdos. Él sufrió mucho. Claro, era mezquino comparado con otros, pero sí le dejó una marca. Sin mencionar que las consecuencias son un completo desastre.

-Mira el lado positivo: al menos no necesitamos volar todo el camino para disfrutar de la vista-. Dijo como una broma, pero aria se lo tomó de lleno y gruñó. Ella está preocupada- Entonces ~ ... [unidad de Juggernaut] ¿eh? Cosas difíciles, déjame decirte. Prefiero el[Cardinal Carmesí](verdadero reinado del dragó carmesí) . El [Gran Maestro del inframundo] Millicas, mi padre, solía contarme historias sobre el todo el tiempo. Más rápido que la velocidad de las luz, Tán fuerte que podía destruir el mundo solo con fuerza bruta y con el poder mágico para borrar estrella. Me pregunto si puedo ver tanta belleza en ese muchacho .

-Tía Alice, si puedes, ¿podrías callarte por favor?- Dijo ella, inclinando su dedo sobre la mesa y poniéndose de cara. Ella está perdida en sus pensamientos. -Lo siento, estoy tan frustrado. Estuvo en Juggernaut todo este tiempo, durante media hora. ¿Quién sabe cuántos años, o incluso décadas o incluso siglos, perdió? Y el que causó esto fue yo. Mierda. ..

-Bueno, una vida digna no es cuánto vives, sino cómo la gastas. Es como comparar a Evangelion con Naruto. Uno más largo que el otro, el mismo impacto-. Dijo alice bebiendo su café. De repente,

BUM!

aria rompió su querida mesa de la cocina en el suelo, y también abrió un agujero allí.

 _-Oh, Dios mío, Cohen estará tan enojado. Al menos salvé la China._ -pensó antes de hablar-No es tu culpa, Aria. Fue un accidente. Suceden todo el tiempo con los [emperadores dragón rojo]. Tu bisabuelo también la activó,era imposible evitar que ese muchacho...

-...- Y aria ahora está resoplando.

 _-Caray, escuché su charla, sin embargo, está reaccionando exageradamente._ \- Por piedad alice alcanzo la espalda de aria y la abrazo desde allí. Ella se calmó un poco, pero siguió sollozando.-Ahí, allí. Tu tía Alice está aquí-. Dije. -¿Quieres saber algo? Leí su flujo de energía. No morirá pronto.

-¿Q-Qué ...?- aria Sollozó una vez más y suspiró con tristeza para mirar a su madrina a los ojos.

-Sí. Está bien ... Claro, uso parte de su vida y pude encargarme de algunas de sus heridas, pero en general, va a vivir tanto como Rina, si no un poco menos-. _Y eso es verdad Por alguna razón, a pesar de la larga exposición al poder de la [unidad de Juggernaut], su alma y sus mente estaban de alguna manera intactas. Solo su cuerpo sufrió un daño mayor. Aria-chan también dijo que él no se mantuvo enloquecido todo el tiempo, ya que simplemente respondió cuando se le estimulaba correctamente. Me pregunto qué fue lo que causó eso, sin mencionar que cuando lo trajeron sentí una extraña aura demoníaca y draconiana un tanto familiar emanado de su cuerpo._

-No estás ... No estás bromeando, tía?- Ella me dijo, tragando con expectativa y miedo al mismo tiempo.

 _-Tal vez debería decir 'no, él muere mañana', solo para burlarme de ella, pero está bastante agitada. Además, su [juego de clasificación] también está cerca, así que no puedo ponerla en coma por lo que vale.-_ su cuerpo era un desastre, pero él vivirá. Tampoco podía sentir ningún problema con su alma. Tal vez había algo dentro del [Boosted Gear] que lo salvó o lo que sea, no sé. Pero a quién le importa, él va a vivir -. ella se servio un poco de té y volvió a poner el frasco en la mesa de la cocina ... Sólo para romperlo en un millón de pedazos porque ya no había mesa allí. Mientras lloraba miserablemente sobre su costoso y adorable tarro de té, Aria llenó sus mejillas de aire y suspiró con alivio.

- _Huh, ella se preocupa por él? Eso está bien, tal vez ella pueda ayudarlo más tarde._

-Estoy ... estoy muy feliz por eso-. aria dijo, secando algunas de sus lágrimas de nerviosismo. alice le sonrío y puso su taza sobre la mesa ...

CRASH!

Y se olvidé de la ausencia de eso ... ¡Otra vez!

-Eso está bien. Ver que te molesta realmente me pone triste-. Dijo, mirando en otra dirección. -Sin mencionar, si ese muchacho muere, ahí va mi plan, por el agujero ~.

-¿Qué?- Y de repente, el ambiente alrededor de la cocina se apagó. alice Miro a un lado, y vio a Aria con sus ojos ahora inyectados en sangre volverse hacia ella, un aura siniestra de dragón saliendo de su alma.

-Oh, por lilith. ¿Dije eso en voz alta? No es lo quise decir-. Dijo fingiendo tristeza, cuando Aria entrecerró los ojos y filtró algo de su propio poder demoníaco. -Pero supongo que no hay problema. Después de todo, espero que puedas unirte a mi plan, al conocerlo tan bien ~.

-Tú...!- Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo áspero, pisoteó con fuerza el suelo, como suele hacerlo, y respiró hondo. Ella sabe que alice es más fuerte que ella, por lo que probablemente quiera discutir las cosas primero.-Lady Alice Gremory. ¿Podemos hablar de eso? ¡Si estás intentando algo con ese chico ...!

-Oh basta ¿Qué te hace pensar así de tu querida y amada tía que te ama como una verdadera hija? - alice Sonrío con un poco de falsa tristeza y dolor. _-No la pasé. Huh ... Tal vez es el momento, está bien. Ella también se está enojando, y odio dejarla molesta._ -Está bien, entonces, te contaré mi plan secreto, y tal vez puedas unirte a mí si quieres ~. Mi último plan es que ...

 _... uno que hice específicamente para ichijou-kun_

* * *

 **parte 5**

-En serio, debido a la reciente cultura otaku, los mangas de Weekly Shounen Jump se están volviendo cada vez más comunes. Como la mayor demanda en la actualidad es generalmente moe y harems, Jump está siendo guiado solo por la comunidad otaku, y no por medios generales, ya que la supervivencia en la industria del Manga depende de la popularidad de una serie, y para mantener una buena posición entre ellos, los autores se vuelven cada vez más a hacer historias genéricas y personajes que poner su verdadero potencial a trabajar. Es por eso que las revistas mensuales como Square y Valkyrie Comics es superior. Con la fecha límite extendida y la ausencia de una encuesta sobre la popularidad de una serie, desde la brecha más grande entre las ediciones, los autores pueden poner más pensamiento y alma en sus trabajos sin la preocupación de una cancelación inminente. Defecto que tiene la Jump ya que su interés solo es transmedia: primero, el manga, luego el anime, y luego la mercancía. Los lanzamientos mensuales no solo se preocupan por eso, y un anime es solo un extra para una buena historia No es que mire ninguno, por supuesto. El anime es una forma barata de ganar más dinero ordeñando la idea original y simplemente animándola a la televisión, para luego venderla en DVD o BD. Ya me gusta el manga, ¿por qué molestarse en una animación barata, animada y mal expresada, que a veces ni siquiera sigue el material original? Además...

-...

-...

-...

¡ZOOM!

-Qué diablos! ¡Me asustaste muchísimo, Ikkun!-

- _Oh, ahora es 'Ikkun'. Te lo juro, cuando pensé que su oferta de pasear por la mansión Gremory era una buena idea, nunca adivinaría que ella se burlaría de la jump todo el camino. Y hemos estado caminando por apenas cinco minutos._ -ichijou Trato de alejarse de ella, pero ella fue más rápida y lo atrapó.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

-Lejos de ti.

-¡Es porque mis elecciones en el manga son superiores a las tuyas! ¡Todavía podemos ser amigos! ¿Qué tal la música? ¡¿Te gusta la música? ¡La música real, como Beethoven o Mozart, y las canciones pop no recuperadas que enraizan nuestros cerebros! ? ¿Lees muchos libros? No Harry Potter o la estupidez de crepusculo, pero Kafka y Nietzsche ¡Esos son muy buenos! Tus películas favoritas son de Kurosawa o Miyazaki, ¿no? ¡Star Wars! ¡¿Qué demonios es esa basura ?! ?! Todavía podemos ser amigos! A pesar de que mis elecciones en los medios son mucho mejores, ¡aún podemos ser amigos!

-Sí, Rei-chan, aún podemos ser amigos, y te respetaría si realmente te gustan esos, pero la forma en que dices me da la impresión de que solo miras y lees eso solo para verte superior a los demás

-...

-...?

¡POUF!

 _-Y ahora ella me está poniendo mala cara. Pfff ... ¿En serio? Ella dijo que tiene las mejores opciones en manga, películas y libros, y sin embargo me está haciendo busca una Forma de romper el estado de ánimo, Ichijou._ \- Raven lo miró durante al menos medio minuto, y luego se cruzó de brazos cuando regresaron a su pequeño viaje por los pasillos de la casa Gremory.

¡Este lugar, por cierto, es enorme! Algunas partes están algo destruidas y faltantes, seguro (¿tal vez fue esa bestia apocalíptica cuando finalmente llegó al mundo de los demonios?), Pero todo lo demás estaba bien. El piso blanco y limpio, las hermosas lámparas de estilo gótico y los candelabros, varias ventanas en forma de mosaico y varias pinturas en la pared. Todos retratando pelirrojos hermosos y un poco más, había un hombre pelirrojo de ojos azules con traje blanco y una barba completa al lado de una mujer castaña de ojos violetas que también vestía de blanco, otro era un un hombre pelirrojo con ojos azules que vestía una capa carmesí con detalles dorados casi como si fuera un rey a su lado había una sirvienta de cabello plateado.

en ese momento ichijou Vislumbro una imagen más grande en ella había muchas personas en especial mujeres y un solo hombre, en el medio había un hombre de unas 30 años cabello castaño corto con ojos color miel que si te fijas parecía brillar de color carmesí, vestía un traje extraño era la mezcla de un traje de fiesta con un kimono masculino de color rojo carmesí con toques negro azabache y detalles dorados con gemas verdes rodeándolo había mas de una docena de mujeres, había una mujer rubia extranjera de largo cabello que parecía oro y ojos verdes con un vestido que se parecía los trajes que usan las monjas de color blanco con detalles dorados y un emblema carmesí, había una mujer japonesa de largo cabello negro con un ligero toque purpura atado en una cinta amarilla ojos violetas que vestía un kimono como el de las sacerdotisas de los templos solo que el suyo era negro, había una mujer europea de cabello azul ligeramente largo con ojos castaño amarillentos vestía un traje azul verdoso con un emblema carmesí, había una mujer japonesa de largo cabello castaño brillante de un color casi naranja de ojos violetas con un traje blanco que casi parecía una toga, había un par de mujeres japonesas que casi parecían gemelas ambas de cabello corto una de cabello negro y otra de cabello blanco ambas de ojos amarillo avellana y pupila felina vestían kimonos la peliblanca tenia una blanco con detalles purpuras y azules y la pelinegra una negro con detalles rojos y dorados lo que mas destacaba de ellas era que tenia ojeras de gato en sus cabeza y varia colas saliendo de sus traseros, había una mujer europea de largo cabello plateado con ojos azules vestían un traje plateado con toque purpuras y un emblema carmesí, había una mujer rubia de pelo largo hecho rizos ojos azules con un traje rojo y un emblema carmesí, había otra mujer rubia de ojos azules con un traje azul purpura su ropa parecía un vestido de bruja, había una mujer de cabello rubio blanquecino ojos rojos y orejas puntiagudas de piel pálida con aspecto de muñeca con un vestido rojo, había una mujer de cabello largo purpura ojos amarillos que vestía un kimono y llevada una capa grande con una mascara de cráneo colgando de esta, había una mujer de cabello negro atado en coletas ojos azul violeta con un traje verde azulado su apariencia era de lo que llamarías una loli, había una mujer rubia de ojos verde azulados vestía lo que parecía una toga, había una mujer rubia de pelo corto ojos dorados con kimono que parecía el de una princesa mezclado con el de una sacerdotisa esta tenia orejas de zorro en su cabeza y 9 colas saliendo de su trasero, había un par de mujeres de pelo negro azabache que parecían gemelas ambas de ojos grises y orejas puntiagudas una con el cabello suelo y otra con el cabello atado en una cola de caballo ambas vestían un vestido negro con toque góticos la de cabello suelto con toques purpuras y la de cola de caballo con toques rojos, también había muchas mas mujeres todas bellas y hermosas con una gran sonrisa de felicidad en sus rostros y grandes pechos, pero había una que llamo la atención de ichijou era la mujer que estaba al lado de hombre castaño al lado de la mujer de cabello negro azabache de pelo suelto, esta era una mujer pelirroja de largo cabello que brillaba color carmesí ojos azules y con un vestido rojo como su cabello,Por un momento, ichijou pensó que era pariente de Berolina, pero al mirar la imagen en la descripción de la tapia de oro, vio

.

 **\- En** **conmemoración a lord** **Issei y su harén.**

 **.**

 _-Entonces ... Ese hombre es senpai. Huh, él es mucho más guapo de lo que esperaba. Él es alto y bastante musculoso, pero ese pelo de su ... Hnnng ~. ¿Que demonios? ¿Él tiene un pollo por pelo? Dragón rojo, lo siento por esto, pero su cabello es horrible ~._ \- Echándo otro vistazo, vio cierta cinta amarilla que se ataba el pelo en una cola de caballo en la mujer de kimono negro y ojos purpuras. Miro la muñeca de su mano izquierda, donde también había una cinta amarilla. _\- Así que esa debe ser lady Akeno himejima, la emperatriz de los relámpagos y los truenos. Ella también es mucho más bonita de lo que esperaba. De repente, un sentimiento de nostalgia golpea mi corazón. Huh ... Tal vez algunos fragmentos del alma de Senpai estén de alguna manera impresos en el [Boosted Gear]._

-Oh, estás mirando eso, ¿eh?- Raven lo llamó, tomó un lugar a su lado y miró la pintura. -Bastante buena. ¿Adivina quién lo hizo? Por supuesto, mi querido tío abuelo Ruval. Créalo o no, los Phenex también son buenos pintores. Hohohoh ~ ...

-UH Huh...?- se desvió de su estallido de ego y volvió a la pintura, cuando algo le llamó la atención, Todos se veían tan felices el uno con el otro en esa pintura,- _estoy un poco avergonzado de heredar su [longinus] ... ¿No es así? No lo quería. Espera, eso no funciona así ..._

se volvió para ver otra pintura, esta vez, sin embargo, retrataba a un albino alto, guapo, con cabello blanco y ojos violetas, vestido con un esmoquin debajo de una capa con impresionante armadura de hombro y de pie sobre un trono hecho de cuchillas y luces , algunos de ellos realmente similares a los de Aria y uno de ellos es Rhongomiant. Debajo, simplemente había una placa de oro con la etiqueta ...

.

 **\- ¡YO(ore-sama)!** -

.

De acuerdo, hay tantas cosas mal en esto, ni siquiera es gracioso ...

-Oh, has descubierto al padre de Gremory, nuestro lord Lucifer, Cohen-. Raven apareció a su lado frente a la foto. -Es nuestro actual rey demonio Lucifer y El esposo de lady Alice. Como era plebeyo y ahora es un rey demonio, era un hecho que heredarían el nombre Gremory en lugar del suyo. Sin embargo, es bastante poderoso.

-Uh-huh ...- _Wow, el padre de Gremory es realmente el rey demonio. Eso es genial._

-Hablando de Gremory, Ikkun, Lady Alice dijo que tienes un [juego de clasificación] contra la señorita Nemesis, ¿estoy en lo cierto?- Ella dijo, mirándome con esos azules orbes de ella. se volvio hacia ella, pero cuando lo hizo, volvió la cara.

 _-¿Qué? Ella puede hablar conmigo a los ojos, pero no puedo con ella? Grosera.-_ pensó antes de responder _-_ ¿Nemesis-San? Sí, lo tengo-. Contesto, mientras ella hacía un verdadero arco alrededor del ojo para mirar hacia la dirección opuesta sin mirarlo. Ella exhaló un suspiro. Volviendo su mirada hacia el.

-Sabes, podría decir que estoy impresionado, pero no lo estoy. De hecho, estaba esperando que alguien como el Dragón Rojo desafiara a la hija mayor de nuestro lord Lucifer. Sin embargo, nunca pensé que estaría con la hermana menor. - Y ahora mirando algo por el rabillo del ojo, Raven dijo estas palabras. -Y como su [reina], ya que no te ves muy preocupado Esto significa que tienes acceso parcial al [CxC](ci by ci) osea al [Cardenal Carmesí]. Si puedes controlarlo, eso es.

-¿[Cardinal Carmesí]?- _Eso tiene que ser una broma. Quiero decir, parece un poco tonto de una manera increíble, al igual que cualquier serie de Gundam que ya he visto, pero la forma en que ella me dijo me hizo repensar eso._ -¿Qué es eso? Suena importante.

-Huh. Decepcionante. Al menos muestra respeto por tu predecesor-ichijou Gruño, pero suspiro al darse cuenta.

 _-Lo respeto profundamente, pero no sé ni la mitad de la historia sobre él. Para mí, él era un don nadie convertido en leyenda, con su [Boosted Gear] y el espíritu del dragón galés Ddraig, además de su harén y sus aliados. Aparte de eso, nada más. Algunas técnicas, tal vez, como el [Disparo del Dragón](bala mágica del dragón), la [armadura de escamas del guante aumentado](armadura del emperador dragón rojo)y el ... [paiilingual](traductor de pechos) y [rompe Vestido](colapso de prendas), pero nada más. ademas esta esa [unidad de Juggernaut] también me está molestando muchísimo._ \- De repente, la rubia frente a el sacó un par de gafas y se las puso en los ojos.

-Por suerte para ti, sucede que también soy un experto en ese tema. Puedo proporcionarte toda la información sobre lord issei registrad en lso libros de texto y leyendas que puedas necesitar.

-¿Heh?- dij mientras Curvaba las cejas en un '~', ya que simplemente se detuvo en mitad de el pequeño recorrido y sacó un libro de su espacio dimensional personal. Ella lo abrió y comenzó a hojear página tras página. - _Entonces ella realmente quiere ayudarme. Tal vez la haya juzgado mal._ -mihcas gracias.

-No te preocupes. Es lógico que los más inteligentes ayuden a los menos dotados para que no se avergüencen.

-...- _retiro mis palabras. los Phenex son los peores. aunque esta información me puede se r muy util ademas hay ciertas preguntas que e tenido desde hace tiempo y quisiera que me las respondieran_ -oye rei-chan podrías responderme algo

-claro ikkun pregunto

-como senpai consiguió a tantas mujeres y quienes eran ellas

-bueno...no conozco todos los detalles pera la historia de su relación esta registrada en varias leyendas, veamos por donde empiezo

lady rias gremory ella fue una de las duquesas de gremory una de los [4 novatos](4 reyes jovenes) un grupo que existio en su juventud formado por los 4 jovenes demonios mas fuertes de esa generacion los otros 3 eran lady sona sitri, lord sairaorg asmodeus y lady sekvaria ageres, se dice que ella conoció a lord issei cuando este aun era humano dice la leyenda que después de un pelea con un ángel caído rebelde lord issei resulto herido tras lo cual uso su sangre y invocó a lady rías que era el demonio mas cercano al vivir en kuoh también, el deseo que pidió lord issei fue que le dejara descansar en su pechos a lo cual ella sorprendida acepto durante eso ella le pregunto "vivirías por mi" y el respondió "si" . el fue reencarnado en demonio como su [peón] de 8 piezas mutadas el se reencarno con el objetivo de en un futuro volverse un demonio de clase alta y así adquirir una nobleza que poder usar como su harem objetivo que logro en menos de un año, durante ese tiempo el y ella se enamoraron el uno del otro, estoy segura que lo sabes sobre el incidente del fénix vs el dragón me da vergüenza admitirlo pero en esos tiempos el consejo de ancianos del inframundo había ordenado que lady rías y mi honorable abuelo raiser se casaran para formar una alianza entre ambos clanes y engendrar a una nueva generación de demonios que poseyeran los rasgos de ambos clanes pero la boda fue interrumpida por los issei quien entró gritando la " la virginidad de rías gremory me pertenece" reto a mi abuelo a un duelo y lo derroto de forma aplastante en 10 segundos siendo tan solo un demonio de clase baja y un recién reencarnado Se dice que el amor que ella le tenia a el era tal que no le importaba dejar al clan gremory si podía estar con el así como el la amaba de tal forma que no le importaba sacrificar su cuerpo por verla feliz y que por ella el derrotaría a cualquier dios, ella fue la matriarca de la [casa gremory] del [clan hyodo] un linaje que posee una relación con la actual rama principal pero que ya no participa mucho

 _.-así que senpai se volvió demonio para tener un harem y termino enamorándose de lady rías pero enserio vencer a un clase alta en 10 segundos eso significa que no necesito mas poder que clase monstruo era senpai para haber logrado tal poder tan joven_

lady asia hyodo una monja católica de Italia, fue reconocida en la iglesia como la [santa doncella curadora] debido a su [arte sagrado] de alto nivel, uno muy rara del cual solo hay ocho en el mundo la [sanación crepuscular](sonrisa de la santa madre), también fue la domadora de dragones mas grande de todos los tiempos se decía que no había dragón que no pudiera domar sin importar el tipo o clase, ella fue adoptada como hija por uno de los antiguos [reyes dragón] fafnir el [dragón pantsu] y llego a domar a dragones de pertenecían a lo que era conocida como la peor clase de dragones los [dragones malignos] seres conocidos por su brutalidad y sed de sangre que solo vivían por la masacre ella tuvo a 4 de sirvientes que eran los [4 hermanos dragón malignos] anselmus, cyril, gregorios y simeon, su amabilidad era tal que no tenia prejuicios a la hora de sanar, ayudando también a demonios y ángeles caídos en tiempos donde eso era mal visto lo que la llevo a ser expulsad de la iglesia, se dice que su encuentro con lord issei fue obra del destino ya que con tan grande afinidad hacia los dragones era imposible que no llegasen a conocerse, en un tiempo en el que las facciones no se llevaban bien la relación de una monja y un demonio era tabú pero a ellos no les importo y siguieron viéndose bajo la promesa de que "el no tocaría su alma y ella no le daría bendiciones", al final la amistad se volvió amor y después de un incidente en el que ángeles caídos rebeldes intentaron robar su [arte sagrado] y que lord issei la salvara ella se reencarno en demonio como [alfil] al servicio de lady rias de la cual se volvió muy amiga llegando a ser como una hermana después de que lord issei se volviera un demonio de clase alta ella se fue a su [nobleza] prometiéndose ambos estar juntos por toda sus vidas, ella fue una de las mujeres mas amadas por lord issei se sabe que todos los que alguna vez osaron intentar hacerle daño sufrieron un destino peor que la muerte a manos de los dragones que la querían, su fe a pesar de ser un demonio era tal que recibió al bendición de san miguel arcángel,ella también adopto a varia dragones y crió a los hijos de lord issei incluso a los que no eran de ella se sabe que todos los actuales dragones legendarios fueron educados por ella lo que hace sus descendientes la [casa argento] la familia de mayor influencia en la facción dragón solo por debajo de los [dragones divinos],

 _.-una mujer tan amable se me hace difícil creer que sea la bisabuela de aria-san_

lady akeno himejima la hija de lord baraqiel y una sacerdotisa shintoista del clan [himejima] una de los [5 clanes shinto](5 familias principales de japón), siendo una híbrida humano ángel caído ella fue perseguida por los himejima lo que llevo a su padre a pactar con los gremory para que la protegieran de ese modo ella se volvió la mejor amiga de lady rias y posteriormente en su [reina] ella conoció a lord issei cuando este se unió a la [nobleza] de lady rias allí ambos se volvieron amantes y finalmente contrajeron matrimonio pero para eso lord issei tuvo que con su [nobleza] vencer a un equipo liderado por baraqiel en un [juego de clasificación] ganando al haber destruido la mitad del campo de batalla de un solo ataque y derrotado a baraqiel en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ella fue la matriarca de la [casa himejima] del [clan hyodo] una familia muy importante dentro de la facción delos ángeles caídos y una de las ramas externas del actual clan himejima junto al [clan ikuse]

 _.-amantes? ella era una concubina? pero dijo que se casaron y enserio volar la mitad de un campo de batalla, senpai era de los que resolvían todo con el poder_

lady xenovia quartz era una exorcista del vaticano y una de las [espadachines sagradas] mas poderosas que hubo porto legendarias [espadas sagradas] como la espada del rey arturo [excalibur](lsanta espada de la verdad) , [durandal](santa espada de la ofensa), [avalon](la funda de excalbur) y su arma insignia la [exdurandal](santa espada de la violencia divina) un arma divina nacida de la fusión de [excalibur] y [durandal], cuanta la leyenda que durante el [incidente excalibur] ella quedo fascinada por el poder que demostró lord issei al derrotar al [cadre] de [grigori] kokabiel "la estrella de Dios", por lo que dejo el vaticano y se unió a la [nobleza] de lady rias para pode estar cerca de lord issei, ya que ella como mujer quería tener hijos fuerte y escogió a lord issei como su pareja este acepto y cuando este se volvió un [rey] ella se fue con el como su [caballero], ella también fue bendecida por san miguel arcángel debido a haber conservado su fe a pesar de ser un demonio aunque en su caso fue también por que lord issei le pidió el favor a lord miguel ya que no quería que la mujer que amaba siguiera lastimandose al internar rezar, ella le pidió matrimonio a le durante un [juego de clasificación] que tuvieron en contra de los [santos valientes] del cielo, la boda se celebro en el vaticano auspiciada por el papa de ese tiempo, ella engendro la [casa cuarzo] un clan de demonios que usan [espadas sagradas]

 _.-así que ella es como akabane, pero senpai aun así la acepto y se preocupaba por ella y se volvió su esposa, que paso entre ellos?_

lady irina shidou una exorcista de la iglesia protestante y amiga de la infancia de lord issei se conocieron en su niñez cuando ambos eran humanos y se volvieron a encontrar en su juventud como un ángel y un demonio a pesar de ser miembros de razas que se odiaban a muerte a ellos no les importo y continuaron su relación se dice que ella no le importaba convertirse en un ángel caído con tal de estar junto a el, cuanta la leyenda que la pureza de lady irina era tal que aun después de consumar su amor con lord issei no cayo y ella dio a luz al primer híbrido ángel demonios del mundo los que actualmente son la [casa shidou], ella también fue quien le propuso matrimonio a el la boda se celebro en el cielo y fue auspiciada por el mismisimo san miguel arcángel

 _.-una amiga de la infancia y una amistad que cruza barreras, casi parece una novela pero aun así es muy lindo_

lady shirone toujou una de las 2 ultimas [nekoshou] un clan especial de nekomatas las cuales se especializaban en [artes sabia] ella y su hermana fueron recogidas por el clan [naberio] de los [72 pilares] hasta que un incidente con su hermana hizo que ella terminara bajo el cuidado de los gremory donde se volvió la [torre] de lady rias ella conoció a lord issei el cual le enseño a través de unas "palabras especiales" a usar su [arte sabio],lo que empezó como una relación discípulo maestro se vovió una de hombre y mujer no se sabe mucho de su relación pero si que ella era una de las que mas reprochaba la actitud pervertida de lord issei y fue la primera de todas las mujeres que le pidió matrimonio, junto a su hermanas engendraron la raza de los [gato dragón] ella es la matriarca de el linaje [toujou]

 _.-así que por lo menos había alguien que mantuviera a senpai en cintura_

lady kuroka hyodo-toujou la hermana gemela mayor de lady shirone junto a su hermana fueron recogidas por el clan [naberio] de los [72 pilares] ella se volvio la [alfil] del líder de ese clan hasta que lo asesino y se convirtió en un demonio renegado una criminal de rango SS se unió al [equipo estrella de la mañana] liderado por lord vali el rival de lord issei allí ella intento seducir a lord vali para obtener loo genes del [dragón celestial] pero este se negó por lo que ella tuvo que recurrir lord issei el cual acepto aun sabiendo que ella era una criminal, arreglo todo para que el fueran perdonados sus crímenes hasta que uno de los lideres de las [parcas] thanatos intento matarla para hacerla pagar por su crímenes, lord issei la protegió y derroto al "dios de la muerte no violenta" tras lo cual le propuso matrimonio ella acepto tras ver que ese hombre sin importar que estaba dispuesto a incluso pelear con un dios solo para que ella estuviera bien, junto a su hermana engendraron la raza de los [gato dragón] siendo ella la matriarca de el linaje [nekosei]

 _.-otra mujer que solo buscaba los genes de senpai y aun así el la amaba, que tan grande era el corazón de senpai para no importarle eso_

lady rossweise ella fue una valquiria al servicio de dios jefe de la facción nórdica odin, no se si lo sabes pero cuanta el mito que odin abandono a su sierva en el mundo humano tras haber venido a beber, la historia dice que ella fue encontrada por lady rias que al ve su potencial le ofrecio todo el dinero que pudiera pedir para que se volviera su sierva ella acepto y se convirtió en su [torre] pero tras conocer a lord issei se enamoro de el y dejo la [nobleza] de lady rias para irse a la de el, cuanta la leyenda que durante el [caos de lilin] en lo que se tiene registrado como el [asalto a auros] lord issei la salvo de un miembro del "ejercito de desastres" que quiera secuestrarla para obtener todo el conocimiento mágico que ella tenia, también hay otra leyenda que dice que los la diosa nordica frigg por consejo de sus siervas fulla, hlin y gna le ordeno a lady rossweise que se casara con su hijastro el rey de asgard vidar pero lord issei no iba a permitir eso y desafió al dios y a todo su equipo formado de dioses entre lso cuales habia varios miembros de las existencias mas fuerte a un duelo contra su [nobleza]y los venció reclamando la mano de lady rossweise y proponiéndole matrimonio diciéndole "por favor da a luz a mis hijo" a lo que ella acepto ella fue la matriarca de la casa de los [isseison]

 _.-DA A LUZ AMIS HIJOS¡ que clase de propuesta de matrimonio es esa?_

lady ravel hyodo mi tia abuela la cuarta hija de los phenex y la hermana pequeña de mi honorable abuelo, mi abuelo me hablo mucho sobre ella, era la hija consentida de los phenex el mismo la recluto en su [nobleza] como su [alfil] hasta que fue derrotado por lord issei tras lo cual mi bisabuela la tomo para su [nobleza] al considerar que su hijo no había sido capaz de darle un buen uso, el abuelo me contó que elle quedo fascinada con lord issei y lady rias tras ver el gran poder y valor de el y la férrea voluntad ella, por ordenes de el rey demonio lord sirchez lucifer ella se convirtió en la agente de lord issei manejando su agenda como el [emperador dragón de los pechos], finalmente cuando este obtuvo el rango de demonio de clase alta ella fue entregada por la familia phenex el como su sierva siendo su segunda [alfil] aunque mas que [alfil] ella actuaba como si fuera su [reina], mi abuelo me contó que ella era alguien que perseguía la [supremacía] a diferencia de lord issei que seguía el [reinado] ella fue una de sus mas fieles y leales siervas, de ella nació la [casa phenex] del [clan hyodo] los fénix dragón

 _.-así que la tia de rei-chan eh? bueno nadie dice que la hermana de uno de tus rivales no puede casarte contigo y darte un hijo cierto_

lady le fay pendragon a pesar que muchos creen que ella era la morgana le fay del mito la verdad ella solo era una descendiente siendo miembra del clan pendragon y del [equipo estrella de la mañana] ella fue la única maga que fue capaz de hacer un pacto con lord issei se dice en la leyenda que su relación nació de dicho pacto en el que ella se comprometió con lord issei, para poder casarse con ella lord issei tuvo que derrotar en un duelo de espadas a el rey sagrado arthur pendragon

 _.-huh no se como sentirme con respecto a esto, quieres decir que hizo un pacto con senpai en el que en lugar de vender su alma vendió su cuerpo_

lady kunou la princesa de kyoto y líder de la facción yokai del oeste los registros dicen que su encuentro con lord issei ocurrió durante el [caos de lilin] cuando ella era una joven niña y la "legión de héroes legendarios" secuestro a su madre la [yokai supremo] de ese entonces yasaka, se dice que en ese entonces lord issei había ido a tokyo de visita pero fue confundido con el responsable del secuestro lo que levo a un malentendido con los yokais después de que este se aclaro cuenta la leyenda que lord issei tras enterarse de que lady yasaka era una mujer hermosa de grandes pechos decidió rescatarla para que esta se convirtiera en su esposa pero durante el proceso de rescate se encariño con la joven lady kunou por lo que tras salvara yasaka-hime en lugar de a ella pidió que fuera su hija la que se convirtiera en su esposa a lo cual esta gustosa acepto con el propósito de obtener un descendiente con la sangre del [dragón celestial], es así como lady kunou quedo comprometida se caso con lord issei siendo la mas joven de sus esposas con cerca de 12 o 13 años al empezar su relación, puede sonar enfermo pero para los yokais la edad suele ser irrelevante, ella engendro al linaje de los [zorros dragón](ryuu kistunes) seres que son descritos como entidades parecidas a las [bestias divinas] del folklore japones estoy segura que has oído de ellos

 _.-así que esos seres del mito están basados en los hijos de senpai quien lo_ _diría, ahora entiendo por que akabane desea tanto tener hijos conmigo_

lady benia orcus una semidiosa hija de orcus uno de los lideres de las [parcas] ella fue sierva de lady sona se dice que empezó como una simple fanática del [dragón de los pechos] pero finalmente termino convirtiéndose en una de sus mujeres aunque apra eso lord issie tuvo que vencer al "encargado de castigar los juramentos rotos" ella surgieron los [dragones dela muerte](shiniryuu)

 _.-una semidiosa? incluso las diosas no estaba fuera de su alcance y por si fuera poco una diosa de la muerte_

lady elmenhilde karnstein una vampiresa de sangre pura, estoy seguro que lo sabes pero los vampiros son la raza mas elitista de todas incluso mas que los demonios por lo menos nosotros reconocemos la existencia de otras razas que nos superan pero para ellos solo hay los pura sangre y los otros, pero a pesar de eso lady elmenhilde no le importaban esas cosas de la pureza de sangre, ella solo el importaba ser feliz junto al hombre que eligió amar, incluso si le costaba su estatus, ella fue que termino dando luz a los hijos que fueron considerados entre los mas fuertes, [vampiros dragón](ryuu kyuuketsuki)

 _.-incluso una mujer de una raza tan racista, eh?_

lady serafall hyodo una de los antiguos [reyes demonio] la que ocupo el cargo de leviatan su relación fue una de las tardadas ya que empezó después de que ella y sus compañeros salieran de la [zona de aislamiento] en la estuvieron durante milenos peleando con el trihexa, ella fue la matriarca del la rama hyodo que junto a la rama saji conforman el actual clan sitri

 _.-una reina demonio supongo que no debería sorprenderme, pero ella era la tía abuela de serena kaicho_

lady gabriel una de los [4 grandes serafines] la mujer mas hermosa y fuerte del cielo con un cuerpo esculpido por el mismo dios dela biblia, de su relación no se sabe mucho solo que lord issei fue y el primer y el único hombre que llego a verla desnudo cosa que ni siquiera lord azazel en toda su vida pudo lograr, de ella nació la rama [gabire] de donde viene lord israel el actual líder del cielo,por motivos que no se saben sus hijos fueron mas ángeles que demonios

 _.-que? no me digas que fue algo como "por tu culpa ya no podre casarme ahora toma la responsabilidad"_

lady fisu no se sabe mucho de ella se sabe que ella era una dragona pura, se dice que lord issei la encontró cunado ella era una niña pequeña flotando en la [brecha dimensional], un ser puro e inocente, ella creció apegada a el llegando al punto que finalmente se convirtió en una de sus esposas siendo una de las mas cercanas y amadas, debido a que ella era una dragona pura sus hijos nacieron siendo [dragones divinos] fueron nombrados en honor a el [dragón del infinito] como la [casa ouroboros]

 _.-[dragones divinos] suenan muy poderosos hawn dijo que ellos eran quienes están en la cima de la jerarquía de los dragones_

lady risu, la hermana pequeña de lady fisu también una dragona pura ella fue considerada una de las mas apegadas a lord issei se dice que ella fue encontrada por lord vali como prisionera del "ejercito de desastres" y fue llevada por el ante lord issei para que estuviera junto a su hermana, de su descendencia no se sabe mucho ya que no hay registro de sus hijos antes del [casi apocalipsis]

 _.-otra pareja de hermanas senpai tenia algún fetiche por las hermanas_

-también hubo otras mujeres como puedes ver en ese cuadro pero no me acuerdo de ellas en este instante, ademas estamos aquí para hablar del poder de tu predecesor no?

-si, lo se gracias por eso rei-chan, ahora háblame sobre el poder de senpai

-bien primero que nada quiero saber cual es tu idea del poder de lord issei

-bueno se que el era un humano que fue reencarnado en demonio y se llego a convertir en uno de las llamadas "existencias mas fuertes", en un principio pensé que el era alguna clase de ser con linaje especial pero luego me entere que el era solo una persona común por lo que considere que su poder provenía todo de la [boosted gear] pero aria-san y hawn young-dono me dijeron que el era alguien que fue considerado un "ser prohibido" y que su poder no provenia de la [boosted gear] sino de el mismo, aunque eso me parece paradójico como puedes ser normal y su vez ser un ser anormal

-bueno permiteme aclararte una duda, el era considerado anormal por el simple hecho de que era un ser normal con gran poder, en el mundo sobrenatural los seres especiales suelen ser entidades con linaje especial o gran poder desde el nacimiento, lord vali que nació con la sangre del lucifer original y la [longinus] [divina divisora] y fue considerado el [verdadero lucifer](rey demonio de luz), pero lord issei era todo lo contrario era un humano común, con un pasado común, linaje común, sin nada que lo resaltara, es precisamente por el hecho de ser común y tener un poder anormal que el era y fue llamada la [existencia prohibida](abominación celestial) era inconcebible para la mente de las personas que alguien ordinario pudiera ejercer un poder tan maravilloso, en otras palabras su simple normalidad lo volvía algo anormal, si el hubiera tenido linaje especia o pasado trágico, o cualquiera de esos clichés que ves en fanfictions se podría entender el origen de su poder, pero al no tener nada de eso, ni talento o potencial el simplemente era algo ilógico

- _así que ya que nadie podía explicar la_ _razón de su gran poder empezaron a catalogarlo como una_ _abominación_

 _-_ y es cierto lo que aria-sama dijo el origen del poder de aunque desconocido no se centraba en la [boosted gear] sino en 3 cualidades que se sabe que el poseia:

1-compatibilidad hacia el poder draconiano, a pesar de que en un principio fue considerado el mas débil, al no tener talento con su [longinus] o poder sacar su máximo potencial desde el principio, el siempre fue capaz de manejar el poder del dragón celestial por lo que no le costaba mucho adaptarse a manejar ese los poderes que ganaba del [longinus], sumado a esto el llego a ser capaz de hacerse con el poder de otros dragones y asimilarlos dentro de su ser, fue capaz de asimilar los poderes de lord vali a pesar de que estos eran poder opuestos y incompatible al suyo y cuanta un mito que incluso llego a robar el "sueño" y el "infinito" de los [2 dragones divinos] ophis y gran rojo incluso aun que estos era poderes de un mayor calibre que le de los [2 dragones celestiales] y también eran opuestos y incompatibles

2- crecimiento anormal su mayor capacidad, su poder para evolucionar sin fin, se dice que lord issei era alguien que aborrecía la palabra limites es por eso que siempre que encontrara que su poder tenia una muralla que no podía atravesar, el simplemente la rompería y se volvería aun mas fuerte solo por que si, solo por que quería y podía, se sabe que el menos de una año desde que activo su [guante aumentado] por primera vez llego del nivel de un simple humano a poseer un poder mayor al de una [dragón celestial] son ninguna clase de talento especial o potencial

3-la [bendición de los senos](el poder delos pechos) su poder mas temido con el que hacia que incluso los dioses temblaran como niños pequeños, lord issei era un pervertido y un amante de los pechos pero esto no solo era un rasgo de su personalidad también un aspecto de su poder, el podía convertir su lujuria en poder, si tocada un pecho podía obtener poder mayores a los dioses, podía extraer el poder de los pechos para recuperar su fuerza y aumentar sus poderes, crear milagros a través de ellos, lord azazel solía decir que la razón de esto se debía a que los pechos poseían posibilidades infinitas una mas infinitas que ophis ouroboros, su poder era tan temido que llego a ser considerado el mas grande poder de todos los tiempo la gente decía "el poder mas grande no es ophis o los dragones celestiales sino ese par de pechos", se dice que el obtuvo esta fuerza al adorar continuamente a la llamada diosa de los pechos aunque no hay registro de ese dios en ningún mito

- _alcanzar en menos de un año un poder mayor al del propio dragón que esta sellado en la reliquia eso suena demasiado increíble, y enserio existe algo como el poder delos pechos, de ser así podría usar un poder como ese ,me vendarais bien pero como lo obtengo sin convertirme en un pervertido como senpai_

 _-_ bien ahora que explicamos las cualidades del poder de lord issei que tal si pasamos a la [boosted gear], si bien ella no era la fuente de su poder si servia como un catalizador par que este se manifestara, ademas del poder básico del [longinus] y el [BxB](movimiento prohibido) lord issei también obtuvo subespecies de estos

-sub-especies?

-las sub-especies en los [artes sagrados] se tratan de mutaciones o alteraciones que ocurren en los mismo como resultado del programa evolutivo que el dios bíblico instalo en el sistema que los controla estas suelen ser el [arte sagrado] básico solo que con un poder extra, hay 3 formas en las que un usuario puede obtener uno y son:

1-mediante la evolución propia del [arte sagrado], ya que estos están diseñados para ser usados por humanos y los humanos poseen la capacidad de evolucionas y adaptarse lo mismo se aplica a los [artes sagrados], como un musculo que ese fortalece entre mas lo usar algunos [artes sagrados] pueden mejorar y alterar por el paso de usuario a usuario hasta que en ese intervalo termine mutando y el siguiente usuario nazca con una sub-especie, en el caso de los [longinus] eso es casi imposible la que estos son el máximo potencia de las [artes sagradas], el único caso conocido fue el de la [copa del árbol dela vida](santa copa del mundo aislado) que muto en la [copa de la trinidad](copa divina del mas allá), se sabe que si un [arte sagrado]del tipo único muta lo suficiente este puede llegar a convertirse en un [longinus] como son la mayoría de los nuevos [longinus]

2-mutación por usuario esta ocurre cuando una persona con un talento o capacidad especial nace con un [arte sagrado] que es inferior a la capacidad propia del usuario, en ese caso el [arte sagrado] muto para adaptarse su usuario, en los [longinus] esto es casi imposible ya que requeriría que el portador naciera con una potencial mayor al de la propia [longinus] las cuales son armas mata dioses, aunque e posible que una persona con el potencial de matar dioses nazca con un arte sagrado básico en ese caso este mutara y se convertirá en un nuevo [longinus] un ejemplo fue lord gasper balor un dios que nació con un cuerpo semihumano y con un arte sagrado único de alto nivel la [visión prohibida de balor](mal de ojo que detiene el mundo) provocando que esta mutara en el [aeon balor](ojos del rey maligno que domina el tiempo)

3-mutación provocada, es cuando el usurario de un [arte sagrado] ya sea este una sub-especie o no usar su propio poder o habilidad para incitar la mutación, aun que esto suele requerir un gran poder o control sobre el [arte sagrado] este es el caso del lord issei el cual robo los poder del [emperador dragón blanco] y los instalo en la [boosted gear] creando así su subespecie el [guante divisior](guantelete del emperador dragón blanco) con la habilidad llamada [wyvern división de fantasía](legión del dragón celestial)

-basicamente en la primera la mutacion ocuure antes del nacimiento, en la segunda durante el nacimiento y en la ultima despues del nacimiento

-si es un forma de ponerlo, ahora no solo los [artes sagrados] puedes mutar, la evolucion de estos el [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido) abreviado como [BxB](bi ex bi) también puede mutar en tres formas diferentes que son:

sub-especie rompe balance: es la mutacion que ocurre durante la activacion opr primera vez del [BxB], puede ocurrir por varias razones, a veces el [arte sagrado] es una subespecie y la mutacion de este se transfiere al [BxB], otras el portador a desarrollado alguna habilida o poder en su vida y este cualidad se transfiere o refleja en el [BxB] peor la mas comun es que ya que el [BxB] se activa atraves de los deseos, emociones y voluntad del usuario esto pude provocar que la personalida del mismo influya en el [BxB] creando así un [BxB] que se adapta a la perosnalidad de este, lord issie tuvo una de estos el [movimiento ilegal trianina](trampa de 3 puntos del emperador dragón rojo), esta fue una subespecie muy rara ya que a diferencia de la mayoria de subespecie que aparecen en el instante de la activacion del [BxB] por primera vez la de lord iise no se mostro sino hasta poco despues de que lo ativara supuestamente opr que el poder del [dragón desvaneciente] que abia robado interferia al principio con el [boosted gear] admas a diferencia de las subespecies normales las cuales estan permanente mente activadas com un nueva foram la de lord issei se manifestaba como una técnica que le permitia alterar su armaduura no solo en una sino en 3 formas diferentes, se dice que esta subespecie nacio de la condicion de lord issei como [peón] y su creeencuia de que el poder puro podia venceer caulquier talento sus formas eran

[roca solida](fueza abrumadora de gales) aumentaba su defensa y fuerza fisica a extremos increible sacrifcando su velicodad, dice la leyenda que representa la idea de "no necesito ser un maestro de las artes marciale si tengo una defensa inpenetrabel y la fuerza para terminar todo de un solo golpe" se basa en el poder de la pieza de la [torre]

[estrella sonica](velocidad ultrasonica de gales) aumentada su velocidad a niveles divinos sacrifcando la defensa, dice la leyende que reprensenta la idea de "no necesitod ser un espadachín experto si tengo una velocidad inigualable" se basa en el poder la pieza de el [caballero]

[colmillo explisovo](cañon desintegrador de gales) aumetaba su poder magico a extremos ridiculos, a cos de la resistencia del mismo dice la leyenda que reperesenta la idea de "no necesito ser un mago experto si puedo destrosar cualquier hechizo de una simple rafaga de poder" se basa en la pieza del [alfil]

rompe balance abismo: se trat de mutaciones prvocada por el propio deseo y poder del usuario despues de haber activado por primer vez el [BxB] se diferencia de las subespecies rompe balance en el hecho de que este es fabricado de forfma consiente admas de que puede ser eligndo su uso cerando aasí la ilusion de que el podertador posee un [BxB] de 2 etapas o 2 de estos, lord issei tivo el suyo propio la ya antes mencionada [cardinal carmesí](verdadero reinado del dragón carmesí) una version pontencia de la [boosted gear scalemail] con accceso a formas perfectas de la trianina al mismo tiempo, fue frabicada por lord issei usando su porio poder, deseo y voluntad desde cero

rompe balance irregular: estos son los mas raqros de todos a diferencia de los anterios los cuales suelen ser mutacion del [BxB] original estos se caracterisan por ser algo completamente nuevo y deifernete y aunque a veces se parece sigue siendo difernete uno de los antiguos [super demonios] lord kiba que fue amigo y rival de lord iise tenia una de esos el poseía el [nacimineto de espadas](creador de espadas demoníacas) pero en vez de activar el [maleficio del caballero demoníaco](ejercito maldito del caballero supremo) este obtuvo la temida [espada de traidor](espada gemela de la supremacía) y lord issei también tuvo una de estos de hecho se dice que tenia 3 de estos siemdo el mas reconocido el [dragón deificado](ascención divina del emperador dragón) uan de las manifestaciones de su condicion como [dragón divino]

-vaya, increible- _asi que senpai tenia tanto poder, y esto me responde una duda, esa habilida de [reflejo divido] que use para crear mi [corte refleajante] debe ser un derivado o un residuo del poder que senpai le robo a su rival,y esta cosa de la sub-especie me vendria bien una para el [juego de clasificación] con nemesis-san, rei-cah dijo que se podian crear y que senpi hizo la suya al poner un poder ajeno a el del [guante aumentado] en este, podira yo hacer lo mismo?_

cuando ichijou se hizo esa duda en su mente no supo que en lo profundo de su [longinus] cierta pelirroja plana sonreia con graiciaa mientras decia

-[ **por su puesto que puedes ya de di el poder que necesitas, ahoro solo te falta el deseo** ]

* * *

 **parte 6**

mientras tanto en la cocina de la mansión gremory el ambiente se seguia tensando entre la dragona rubio y la demonio pelirroja ahora mismo el aura alrededor de esa sala de repente se enfrió. No es broma, cuando Lady Alice dijo que tenía un ... 'plan secreto' para Ichijou, instintivamente aria se puso en posición de batalla.

- _Sé que en mi forma basica no soy rival en contra de la [dama carmesí de la ruina], pero al menos quiero saber cuáles son sus intenciones hacia mi hermanito, si significa cualquier daño para él tal vez tengamos que ir a los golpes Ella también dijo que podía unirme a ella, eso hace que este aún más curiosa pero alerta._

 _ichijou Todavía es inmadura, por lo que habra personas que quierran manipularlo o lavarle el cerebro y controlarlo a él y al poder del [emperador dragón rojo] dentro de su [longinus]. Pero nunca hubiera pensado que la tia Alice, el demonio más dulce que conozco, a pesar de ser un poco pervertida, pudiera pensar en tal cosa. No, estoy pensando demasiado. Tal vez no es tan serio. Pero como ella también entró en modo batalla, demasiada precaución no es absurda._

-¿Tu plan? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Le pregunto aria, mientras Lady Alice todavía estaba con su sonrisa serena y calmada. Ella rezumaba intención asesina, pero no cambio de sus expresiones.

-Bueno, como te lo dije por accidente, creo que no hay más razón para ocultarlo, ¿verdad?- Dijo en ese dulce tono, abriendo un poco los ojos para que la luz roja de sus ojos pudiera notarse claramente. -Ahora, ahora, te lo diré, y después de eso, tienes dos opciones: únete a mí o detenme. Podría lavarte el cerebro, pero sé que eso es casi imposible.

-Así que ... Dime, estoy listo-. Dijo la rubia, mientras las escamas comenzaban a draconificar su piel y su mano estaba lista para recoger la primera espada que saldría de la [puertad de salomón]. Los ojos de Lady Alice se agudizaron al ver su determinación, y ella convirtió su sonrisa en una risa, riéndose un poco. _-Esto es dios mio, bien calmate soy un dragón no hay Cielo o infierno para mi, vamos a rockear._

-Muy bien entonces: mi último plan que he formulado desde ... Esta mañana ... Es tomar al actual Sekiryuutei bajo mi ala ...- Y se dio la vuelta, y juntó las manos, solo para abrirlas entonces y dejo que un espectáculo de pequeñas bolas de fuego de colores decoren la cocina como mini fuegos artificiales. -Y luego ... ¡ creare el harem supremo para el [emperador dragón rojo]

PUF! (Desactivación de transformación y otras cosas)

...

...

-¡¿Eh ?!- Dijo aria, estupefacta.- _¿Acaba de decir que quiere ... crear un harén para Ichijou? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde hizo eso ...? ¿Por qué ella ...? ¡Dios! Por supuesto que sería eso! ¡Los genes de Berolina deben haber venido de alguien!_

-¡Sí! ¡El harén supremo! ¡Tal vez lo hayas notado o no, pero estaba cerca de los manantiales cuando su confesión floreció! ¡Tanta tristeza, tanta tristeza! Su alma fue destruida por un error del pasado lejano, conduciendo él a un futuro desconocido!- Dijo en una manera bombástica, extravagante, mientras hacía círculos en su lugar y movía las caderas mientras hablaba.-Entonces ... ¡Para arreglar su alma rota, he decidido guiarlo al final Feliz suprem,o! ¡Todo un mundo de mujeres para que él disfrute! ¡El nirvana de los pervertidos! ¡El paraíso lujurioso! Donde los gemidos y las delicias de sus concubinas se escucharán desde millas de-...!

¡CRASH!

-¡Kyaaah! ¡Aria-chan, ese era mi tarro de galletas favorito!

-¡Mierda, tía! ¡¿Quieres darme un ataque al corazón ?!- Dijo de nuevo después de destruir un mueble cercano en pura rabia destilada.- _Santo cielo! Por un segundo pensé en suicidarme peleando con ella en caso de que estuviera planeando algo dañino para Ichijou y tal vez todo el inframundo, pero ... ¡Eso! ¡ESE! ESOOO! ¡PUEDO MATARLA AHORA SABE!_

-Waaah ~! ¡Granzboa-kun hizo este frasco con tanto cuidado y amor ~! ¿Cómo voy a explicar que su amigo favorito lo destruyó por completo ~? Continuó llorando sobre sus muebles destruidos, mientras aria se ponía en una postura calmada, con los dedos en la frente, respirando profundamente y evitando destruir cualquier cosa con su poder que se estaba fugando.

- _calamte, Aria, ella es tu madrina y la madre de tu mejor amiga. La conoces desde hace años ...-_ luego me ire a disculpar con astaroth por eso ,Pero, realmente, tía Alice, vas a hacer eso por él?- Le pregunto. De repente, ella dejó de llorar y sonrió serenamente.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? Él es la [reina] de mi hija, y siempre he querido un hijo para crear un harén para el. Parece lo suficientemente bueno, un poco tonto e inexperto, pero podemos cambiar eso-. Dijo despreocupadamente, recogiendo una pequeña escoba para desempolvar sus muebles rotos y cantar mientras lo hacía. -Además, es peligroso luchar solo contra tus demonios. Él tiene sus problemas, y hay otras chicas con problemas también, resolverán las cosas juntas y se unirán y todo esas cosas. Las chicas problemáticas crecerán con él, las chicas normales lo apoyaran, y todo terminará en pizza. Además ... Conoces a otra chica con problemas de identidad, ¿verdad?

-...

-Eso es lo que pensé. No puedo comunicarme con ella, ella rechaza a su padre, su hermana no puede hacer que entre eln razon. Solo la persona que más admira puede, el [emperador dragón rojo]. Tal vez el puedo ponerle un poco de realidad. el la pondrá en razón -. Y Lady Alice secó una lágrima y suspiró.

- _A ella le importa ... Por supuesto que le importa._

-Además, quiero algunos nietos. Sería bueno tener a alguien alrededor de Chibis yendo por ahí diciendo'abuela Alice' o 'tía Alice' y pidiéndome que juegue con ellos ~ Jajaja ~.

aria Suspiro, mientras recogía una escoba para ella y la ayudaba a desempolvar el desastre.

 _-Rina-chan y hermano ... ¿Una pareja? Nah ~. No va a pasar. ¿Pero hermano y un harén? A él no le gustan las mujeres, pero una vez más, todas y cada una de ellas lo trataron como si fuera basura o un juguete. Tal vez si conoce a una chica tierna, dulce y dulce, podría cambiar de opinió me pregunto si conseguirá a alguien como la abuelitaa. el viejo tomó el camino del pervertido justo por ella, de todos modos. Quizás amigos por ahora. Podría invitar a Granzboa a hablar con él, o incluso con Raven, a pesar de que podría cansarse de sus discursos de superioridad. Ella es una Phenex, después de todo ..._

 _Pero ella sabe sobre la condición de Rina-chan. Me pregunto qué hará Ichijou cuando lo descubra él mismo. Él no es ese chico, probablemente solo se reirá de ella o le gritará. Pero, una vez más, él también tiene sus problemas. Tal vez emparejarlos no será tan malo. Aaahh ~, qué demonios ~. Estoy emparejando a la gente! Esto es malvado_

 _malvado_ ** _~ .._.**

-¿No crees que es un poco enfermo emparejar a la gente, tía Alice, no eres una casamentera?- Le dijo, mientras limpiaba el polvo restante.

-El amor y la locura florecen en lugares y situaciones aleatorias. Siempre y cuando haya motivos para encender una pequeña llama, puede o no llegar un verdadero fuego. Lord Issei era un ser humano, y mi esposo era mi sirviente. Tú y Nero y Némesis. tienen tríos todas las noches y ustedes eran enemigos

- _¡Ella sabe! Por supuesto que ella sabe!Maldita sea ... estoy en la zona seca; casi una semana sin Nero, o Némesis, y los extraño ya. Puedo descartar a Najda y Akio, pero no a esos dos._

-Huhuhuh ~, me pregunto qué pensará ella cuando se convierta en otra esclava de un dragón

-La palabra 'esclavo' es un poco dura.

-Huhuhuh ~, soy una persona dura, Aria-chan, me conoces tanto.

- _Sí, la conozco mucho ..._

-Ahora, si me disculpan, prepararé un té para el ichijou-kun y su amiguita. Raven-chan hizo un gran trabajo con el [Anillo de la Succubos], ella necesita este té especial-. Ella dijo otra vez.

- _Oh, entonces esa mocosa Phenex está aqui. Y ella usó el [Anillo de Succubus] en ...espera?! ¡Oh mierda! ¡Oh mierda! ¡Dios, sabía que ella haría algo tan imprudente! ¡Cómo demonios está reaccionando! ¿Cómo diablos es que la mocosa Phenex reacciona? Maldita sea, ¡sabía que ella haría algo así! ¿Y qué diablos es eso que está vertiendo en el té?_

-Ahora, ahora, mejor déjalo descansar aquí esta noche. Tu [juego de clasificación] esta cerca, ¿no? Deja que sueñe y que duermas bien. Este té mío también lo ayudará a relajarse ~.

 _\- Sí, déjalo descansar. Sin embargo._ -Oye, tía Alice, no pusiste ningún tipo de cosas raras en ese té, ¿verdad?

-...

-...

-No.

¡CRASH

-Ah, mierda!

* * *

 **y con esto concluye este capitulo de legado renacido y con la legad la tía alice y rei-chan, ahora me disculpo por los largo discurso de raven pero es lo que obtienes cuando tu personaje principal tiene un conocimiento mínimo del mundo en el que vive, ahora lo que sigue es el [juego de clasificación] el cual sera la parte mas emocionante de todas y el fina sera algo que nadie se espera**

* * *

y una vez mas no hay comentarios no los hubo en el final del volumen 2 y el inicio de este, enserio, cuando la trama se pone mas buena es cuando la gente tiene menos dudas

* * *

 **nuevos personajes**

 **alice gremory(** アリスグレモリー,Arisuguremorī **)**

 **raza:** demonio sangre pura

 **alias:** dama carmesi de la ruina, emperatriz peliroja del fin

 **ojos:** rojo

 **cabello:** rojo carmsí

 **clasificación:** demonio de clase suprema, duquesa de gremory

 **afiliaciones:** inframundo(72 pilares), 72 pilares(clan gremory), clan gremory(lider)

 **equipo:** poder dela destruccion, carisma

 **familia**

venelada gremory(bisabuelo)

zeoticus gremory(bisabuelo)

sirchez gremory(abuelo)

grayfia lucifagus(abuela)

milicas gremory(padre)

julicia gremory(madre)

filius alastor(suegro)

cohen lucifer(esposo)

nemesis gremory(hija)

berolina gremory(hija)

 **personalidad:** Siendo un demonio del noble clan Gremory, Alice es cortés, callada, obediente y de voz suave. Le gusta demasiado el té y los refrigerios, da a entender que es una cabeza hueca sin preocupaciones en su vida. Alice también tiene un afecto especial por los niños, ya que ella se dirige a todos los jóvenes demonios con "querido/a" o "mi pequeña/a", y no pierde ninguna posibilidad de abrazarlos con sus pechos embargo, todo esto es realmente una fachada para ocultar su verdadero ser pervertido: Alice es en realidad un aficionado al "shipeo", y no perderá ninguna posibilidad de crear un harén para uno de sus "hijos". Le gustó la [reina] de su hija y quiere crear un verdadero harén para él, uno que incluso superaría al de Issei. Ella indirectamente empujará a las chicas a interactuar o enamorarse de él, y algunas veces incluso manipulará eventos para atraer a más chicas. Sin embargo, sus intenciones con respecto a tal objetivo son bondadosas: una vez que supo sobre el pasado de ichijou con las mujeres, se determinó a ayudarlo a superar sus miedos a las mujeres y crecer como una persona y demonio junto con otras chicas rotas que luego serían parte de su propio harén.

Alice también ha demostrado ser capaz de ser mezquina y sarcástica: incluso cuando sonríe, puede lanzar palabras realmente duras, psicológicamente de esquina hasta que esté bajo las lágrimas y hacer comentarios impropios para terminar con la alegría. Sin embargo, al final, ella ama a todos, especialmente a su esposo, y solo lastimará a las personas que la perjudicaron.

 **apariencia:** Al igual que cualquier gremory, Alice tiene el pelo rojo carmesí largo con puntas puntiagudas y un furioso mechón en la parte superior de la cabeza, que se curva hacia la derecha, a diferencia de la de su hija que está suavemente curvada. Es una mujer alta, tetona y de piel clara con ojos rojos y piel pálida.

 **curiosidades**

-Su apariencia se basa en el personaje rey demonio de la serie Maoyuu maou yushaay lilith asami de trinity seven.

-Al igual que Rias, Berolina y Némesis, el nombre de Alicia se basa en una variación del ajedrez. En su caso, el ajedres alicia

-Cuando se escribe en Katakana, Alice (arisu) se convierte en un anagrama para Rias (riasu), probablemente el homenaje de Millicas para su tía.

-Su mayor temor es no poder comer dulces.

 **raven phenex(** レイヴンフェニックス, Reivun'fenikkusu **)**

 **raza:** demonio de sangre pura

 **ojos:** azules

 **cabello:** rubio

 **clasificación:** demonio de clase alta

 **equipo:** regeneración, pirokinesis, aerokinesis

 **afiliaciones:** inframundo(72 pilares), 72 pilares( clan phenex), clan phenex(miembro)

 **familia**

ruval phenex(abuelo)

yubeluna phenex(abuela)

raiser phenex(tio abuelo)

ravel hyodo(tia abuela)

rhea phenex(padre)

drajeena phenex(madre)

robertina hyodo(tia)

rondroc phenex(hermano)

 **personalidad:** Raven es una joven orgullosa y arrogante con una visión bastante distorsionada sobre la sociedad del demonio. Al ser criada con todas las posesiones que tendría un demonio noble, con el tiempo se convertiría casi en una versión femenina de su abuelo, si no la humilló, aprendiendo que sus habilidades como Phenex no son absolutas, y que pronto o después se arrepentiría su arrogancia si alguna vez encuentra un enemigo más fuerte que ella. Desde entonces, se volvió mucho más paciente y más tranquila, y mientras mantiene su habitual personalidad distante, Raven tiene un cierto nivel de respeto hacia cada demonio y su entorno, sin embargo, varía de persona a persona. Ella se enfurece cuando el nombre de su familia es insultado o se burla, ya que ella ama a su abuelo profundamente y respeta tanto al clan Gremory. Ella también es fanática del Dragón Oppai, para gran disgusto de su abuelo.

En una nota más ligera, debido a su lado arrogante hacia su orgullo de ser un Phenex, Raven es increíblemente crédula y fácil de manipular, tanto que la madre de Berolina, Alice, suele tenerla con su inocencia, obligándola a hacer cosas sin procrear y avergonzarse por ello. Ella tiene el hábito de hacer, leer y tocar medios "más maduros", como seinen manga y literatura clásica y música, para verse superior a los demás. Raven también tiene una parte de inocencia, y al igual que su tia abuela tiene un lado tsundere.

 **apariencia:** Raven es una hermosa joven con el pelo largo y rubio como otros miembros del clan Phenex, ojos azul claro en un ceño constante, la cara madura y la piel clara. A diferencia de sus antecesores, ella también tiene una figura curvilínea, alta y tetona, y, según Alice Gremory, un "culo bonito y lindo". Cuando se enfurece o se avergüenza, su cabello tiene la costumbre de prenderse fuego.

 **curiosidades**

-Su apariencia e imágenes se basan en el personaje Mikan de la serie Rising X Rydeen ,irónicamente, siguiendo la tradición de los nombres iniciales "R" del clan Phenex.

-Al igual que sus hermanos, Raven lleva el nombre de un pájaro.

-Fue su abuelo Riser Phenex quien la nombró después de su nacimiento, en homenaje a su hermana pequeña, Ravel.

-Sus llamas son de color amarillo, diferente del color naranja habitual.


	12. guante de la reina carmesí

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido finalmente el choque de los reyes carmesí y la batalla que marca el fin de este arco, no diré mucho ya que para mi este capitulo habla por si solo**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

-*hola*-transmisones

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **legado 2: la batalla decisiva: guante la reina, unidad carmesí**

 **parte 1**

la semana dorada ha terminado y el día del [juego de clasificación] ha llegado ichijou se encuentra en su habitación esperando el momento de reunirse con el resto

 _-Bien, estoy bien descansado, me siento bien y todo lo que pudo pasar ocurrió durante mi estancia en el inframundo. Podría decir que estoy contento, pero esto todavía no vale la pena no pasar unas vacaciones en la playa con mi familia. Al menos no estoy con las manos vacías, Hyung me dio un guijarro azul que dijo que puede hacer que llueva en cualquier lugar, y puedo mantener a [Rhongomiant] conmigo, así que no fue tan malo. Sin mencionar, gracias a Rei-chan, he pensado en una nueva técnica. Me pregunto cuando tendré que esperar para poder usar la [boosted gear Scale Mail]_

ichijou Esta divagando en su habitación de huéspedes en la mansión Gremory, y según lady Alicia, puedo teletransportarse desde ahí al lugar donde se llevará a cabo el [Juego de clasificación] usando un pequeña runa demoníaca en el papel que dejó en la mesa .

- _Me pregunto si las chicas trabajaron tan duro como yo. Después de todo ..., solo puedo confiar en ellos por ahora. Muy bien, lo he hecho antes, una segunda vez no me matará. Solo concéntrate, piensa en positivo, y luego ..._

ZOOM!

La runa en el papel brilló,y una réplica más grande fue dibujada bajo sus pies en brillantes líneas rojas de energía, Antes que nada, su cuerpo comenzó a disolverse, y pronto, en el siguiente parpadeo del ojo, estaba ahora en su salón de clases en la academia de Kuoh.

 _-Huh, ¿en serio? La escuela será el campo de batalla?..._

-Oh, has vuelto-. Escucho detrás de el, y dándose vuelta, sí, allí estaba ella, el ninja, que estaba pegado al techo por la planta de los pies. Saltó y aterrizó frente a el-¡Y mirarte ...!

-¿Huh? ¿que ... Cambié tanto?

-Nah. De hecho, estoy sorprendido de que no hayas cambiado en cinco días-. Ella dijo, amistosamente golpeándolo en el pecho. ichijou Frunció el ceño, mientras ella continuaba riéndose, con las manos en su estómago. Sí, cambiar en cinco días es demasiado pedir. Pero al final, ella se volvió hacia el, y sonrió. -Pero te ves mucho más saludable. Entonces, ¿todavía quieres ser Issei?

-...- Ella lo sabía desde el principio, así que es un hecho que ella puede ver la diferencia. Suspiro y sonrío. -Ser como él sería genial ... Pero sera una consecuencia, al final.

-¡Respuesta correcta, Ichijou-. lo golpeó de nuevo en el brazo y se cruzó de brazos, con los ojos brillantes de emoción. -Tú eres tú. Él es él. Yo soy yo. No puedo ser demasiado difícil de ver, ¿verdad?

-Sí, supongo que sí...

-¡Ah! ¡Aquí está él! ¡Ichijou-kun!

-Querido...!

-Tsukino-chin ...vamos a divertirnos

-Oh, el actual Hong Long es muy guapo ...

-¡Ah!- Y ahí están. su [nobleza] se reúne, entrando a la habitación desde la puerta y alcanzándolo con los ojos abiertos. El del frente era, por supuesto, berolina Gremory, con ojos llorosos y lista para darle un gran abrazo de oso.

-¡Waaah ~! ¡Ichijou-kun! ¡Bienvenida de nuevo! ¡te he extrañado tanto! ¡Deja que tu querido [rey] te mime ...!

ZAS!

-¡Aléjate de mí, Gremory!- Le dijo, deteniéndola a mitad de camino, cubriéndole la cara con la palma de su mano. Se detuvo por un segundo para recuperar la compostura y llorar un poco sobre su pequeña cara roja, ahora dándose la vuelta.

-Waah ~. No es genial, Ichijou-kun. Estaba realmente preocupado por ti. Hubieras muerto entrenando con Aria-nee.- Dijo con su cara hinchada, mientras el suspiré y comencé a gritar.

-¡PREOCUPARTE! ¡Si estuvieras realmente preocupado, podrías haber preguntado si quería jugar un [juego de clasificación]! ¡Perdí unas vacaciones en la playa solo para que jugaras una batalla campal con tu hermana! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡que me pasó a mí, allí! ¡Fui perseguido por un dragón! ¡Un maldito dragón! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuán cerca de la muerte estaba todo el tiempo ?! ¿Lo sobes ?!

-...

-...!

-Lo siento. Por favor, perdona a tu [rey], y prometo que te dejaré tocar mis pechos más tarde-. Dijo en tono triste e intentando sonar inocente y convincente. ¡eso hizo que Explotara una vena de ira en su cabeza! el Levanto su mano y la descendió hacia ella, a toda velocidad.

-¡Como si eso arreglara las cosas, estúpida!

-Hiiii ~!

¡PAM!

-En serio ...- Y ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y lista para al menos tratar de defenderse, pero al final, solo le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Ella abrió un ojo temblorosos y parpadeó dos veces, confundida. -Eso es suficiente, ¿verdad? Tampoco es que esto resuelva las cosas.

-I-Ichijou-kun ...?- Ella dijo, confundida. Sí, no va a golpearla ahora, pueden resolver las cosas más tarde. Por ahora, la dejara pasar ... Pero le pellizcara un poco esa pequeña nariz. -Owowow ... Eso duele, idiota Ichijou!

-Te sirve bien, tonta Berolina-. Dijo con una sonrisa, dejándola ir, y de repente, el lugar quedó en silencio, incluso Gremory se quedó en blanco y sorprendido. Eso le hizo sentir incómodo. -¿Qué pasa de repente?

-No nada.- Dijo Gremory, sonriendo de nuevo y sonrojándose. el No pudo hacer mucho pero también se sonrojo un poco. -Vamos a ganar esto, ¿verdad? ganemos y volvámonos el nuevo [club de investigación de lo oculto]

-Sí, lo que sea. Annie, Yoko, Tasha, Rina, acabemos con esto e iremos a casa-. Dijo, volviendo a mirar a su grupo, mientras miraban con desesperación, excepto a Annie, quien solo sonrió. - _Huh, me pregunto qué pasa._ \- Al final, otra chica de largo cabello liso y rosado que llevaba un gakuran negro con algunas telas anticuadas alrededor de la cintura y un bastón de madera a la espalda entró en el espacio entre el castaño y la pelirroja y sonrió.

-¡Tal pasión y amor, ya me gustas! ¡Tu voluntad y tu voz realmente merecen el título del [emperador Dragón Rojo], Hong Long! Con tu poder, podemos alcanzar las alturas en los cielos, y derrotar al demonio pelirrojo del el otro lado ¡De este campo de batalla fortificado! ¡, la [Reina] de lady Berolina y el heredero del [emperador Dragón Rojo]!

-...

-...?

-Está bien, ¿quién eres tú otra vez?- Le pregunto ichijou con un dedo índice hacia ella. Ella es un poco fría por ahora, pero la actitud extravagante puede volverse molesta. Ella solo sonrió y se rió como una dama.

-¡Ohohohoh ~! Bromas a parte, hong long. ¡Porque yo soy el descendiente del gran general, conquistador de mundos y señor de la guerra, Liu Bei!-

-Oh, te refieres a Ryuubi Gentoku, ¿verdad?

-...

-...?

-Como te estaba diciendo, soy el descendiente del Gran Conquistador Liu Bei, el que destronó al legendario Cao-Cao de su alboroto en toda la nación china ...

-¿Te refieres a Sou-Sou, verdad?

-Mientras cuentan sobre sus luchas legendarias de la historia épica del Sānguó Yǎnyì, uno de los cuentos más preciosos de China ...

-¿Te refieres a Sangoku-shi, verdad?

-Quien entrenó y entrenó en la división especial del palacio de jade, bajo la tutela del gran rey mono Sun Wukong y ahora como regalo de graduación, tiene su bastón mágico ...

-¿Te refieres a Son Goku, verdad?

-Nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo si quieres traducir todo lo que digo, maldito japones-. Ella le mostró una sonrisa de gato y tocó su nariz con un dedo. mientras liberaba un aura aterradora. -Puedes llamarme Liu-Bei o Ryuubi. Realmente no me importa. Después de todo, ¡el sol brilla con diferentes nombres en todo el mundo! ¡Las flores huelen y la belleza del mundo, incluso con muchos otros nombres! Y yo soy la misma poderosa [torre] de Berolina Gremory, no importa si está en chino o japonés. Hazlo .

-Encontramos a Ryuubi-dono cuando ella estaba usando su bastón mágico para alcanzar el cielo chino ya que algunos onis azotaban a un mono cerca del [palacio de jade], y entonces ...

-Voy a escuchar eso más tarde, gracias-. ichijou Detuvo a Gremory de decir aún más .- _Descendiente de Ryuubi Gentoku, ¿eh? Bueno, ella posee grandes pechos ... ¡Mierda! Aria-San, ¡me has maldecido con la obsesión por las tetas! senosession! Pero una [torre], ¿eh? Con eso, tenemos mas piezas, Eso está bien, ahora tenemos más posibilidades ..._

-...- De repente, ichijou levanto la vista del suelo y se encontré mirando fijamente a akabane que de repente iba de allí a delante de el. Ella lo miró con esos ojos dorados, algo somnolientos y lastimosos, haciéndole sentir un poco incómodo. ¿Ahora que?

-Oye, Yoko, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Pensaste que perderías tu merienda o ...?- Y antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, ella lo abrazó. De la nada, ella lo abrazó, cruzó sus brazos alrededor de el y los encerró en su espalda.

...

Wow ... Esto es incómodo.

-Err ... Yoko, ¿qué diablos?- Dijo ichijou mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho y temblaba. Ella no lo está olfateando, ¿verdad? Ella es bastante oscura ahora, y lo está asustando. Sin coqueteo, sin burlas, sin bromas. Ella está realmente conmocionada.

-Lo siento ... Lo siento, Ichijou-. Ella dijo.

 _-¿Ella simplemente me llamó por mi nombre? Una sorpresa tras otra. Tengo la sensación de que este [juego de clasificación] explotará ... No en el buen sentido._ -De repente, la caja de la voz en la parte superior de la pizarra se volvió estática, y pronto, una voz se escuchó por el otro lado ...

 _-*_ Rina, sé que estás enojado, pero comprende esto: no ganarás esta vez y nunca. Por favor, detén estas tonterías y ya no hablaremos de esto. _*_

Esa es la voz de Nemesis-san. Y ella parece ... Bastante deprimida y realmente molesta por algo.

-*Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento. Cuando estés lista para tomar el control y poder controlar su propio poder de una mejor manera, tal vez podamos ... _*_

¡BOOM!

-¡Gremory ...!- y En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pelirroja frente a todos simplemente destruyó la caja de voz con su [Poder de la destrucción]

-Lo siento. Es solo que ... estoy realmente harta de ella. Ya me he decidido, así que creo que ya no podemos hablar más.- Suspiró, cruzó los brazos y poco después, levantando la cabeza con una sonrisa. -No te preocupes, todo está bajo control. Vamos a ... ¡Ganemos esto y luego podremos comenzar nuestro Club! Sí ... Sigamos ... Sigamos nuestros sueños ...

-...-ichijou Suspiro, cuando una runa mágica apareció frente a ellos y otra voz llamó.

 _-*_ Muy bien, comencemos entonces, Rina-chan! ¡Espero que estés tan emocionado como nosotros! _* -_ Desde el círculo mágico, se podía escuchar la voz de serena. Ella parece emocionada como siempre, si no un poco preocupada. Otro de esos círculos apareció bajo sus pies. -*Yoko-chin, ¿podrías salir del círculo? No eres parte de la [nobleza] de Rina-chan, entonces no puedes participar. Espero que entiendas. _*_

-P-Pero ...!- Dijo, girando la cabeza para mirar el círculo que flotaba en el aire. Ella está conmocionada y todo, y realmente, esta empezando a preocupar a ichijou, pero perdió unas vacaciones para este día, así que cree que pueden lidiar con esto más adelante. Le acaricio en la cabeza, mientras ella se volvía hacia el. -C-Cariño ...?

-Mira ... Huh, lo que sea que haya hecho, lo siento. Pero tenemos un [juego de clasificación] que ganar, así que, bueno, creo que tendremos que lidiar con eso más tarde. Lo prometo, ¿está bien, Yoko?- Dijo de una manera bastante tranquila, pero a la vez de disculpa, mientras giraba la cabeza hacia un lado y trataba de parecer profesional. Probablemente se esta sonrojando y parece tan patético. -Así que ... Huh ~ ... Nos pondremos al día más tarde ... Y vamos a ... Resolver las cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

-...- Ella lo miró, lo abrazó aún más fuerte, y lo dejó ir después de un tiempo, dándole un adiós mientras el grupo se disolvía en materia oscura en el campo de batalla.

 _-Me pregunto cuál es el problema conmigo. Me siento cálido de alguna manera, y mi pecho arde por alguna razón._

Al final, fueron transportados a una réplica completa de la academia kuoh, el cielo es verde esmeralda bastante enfermo, y desprovisto de cualquier cosa más allá del terreno escolar, con una Barrera negra en su lugar.

- _Huh ... Nada diferente, parece. ¿Tal vez Nemesis-san quiere una batalla justa ya que todos conocemos este lugar?_

-¡Oh ~, entonces así es como es una arena de [juego de clasificación]! ¡Genial- Gremory dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor, completamente sobre sus talones.

- _Debo decir que estoy impresionado, este lugar es realmente una buena réplica. Incluso los dibujos en la pizarra y los asientos están intactos y tal como deberían ser. Pero por alguna razón; uno de los asientos al lado mío falta._

-¡Waaah! ¡Hasta el lápiz que me pegué aquí está aquí! ¡Esto es increíble!

-Deberíamos estar más preocupados de cómo van a atacar los enemigos, Rina-. Le dijo ichijou, cuando se dio la vuelta y parpadeó un par de veces en la realización. tonta como siempre, ¿verdad? Como tal, el [rey] suspiró, recogió un pequeño mapa, con algunas plantas de los edificios de diferentes colores, y lo colocó en uno de los asientos, mientras respiraba profundamente.

-Sí, tienes razón. Bueno, para los principiantes, tenemos este mapa completo de la academia Kuoh-. Puso el dedo índice en una de las plantas del edificio negro, como lo hizo con otras del mismo color. -Todos estos son nuestros territorio. Nuestras casas de seguridad donde podemos descansar antes de volver a la acción. Aparte de eso, esos lugares Carmesís son territorio de mi hermana, y como dicen las reglas, podemos invadirlos para eludir las defensas de Némesis, tomar el control de ellos . Mientras no haya otras piezas de ella allí, podemos tomar el control si los alcanzamos!

-Pero ella también puede tomar el control de nuestros territorios, ¿verdad, Berolina-dono?- liu bei dijo.

-Sí, pero como este lugar es una copia perfecta del original, creo que estamos bien por -...

DOOON!

-¿Huh?- De repente, todo el lugar en el que estaban tembló un poco, como un pequeño terremoto, y luego el cielo cambió de color, ahora se ve como un caleidoscopio blanco y negro, en el cielo se podia ver una silueta femenina con 4 pares de alas extendidas pero no eran alas de demonio eran alas como de ave con plumas negras como la noche. Gremory puso una cara que era blanca como la tiza. -Oh, no ... Oh, no ... el [BxB] de nero-niisama y akio-neesama

-Errr ... Gremory ... ¿Se suponía que sucediera ...?

-¡Debemos salir de aquí!- Ella lo interrumpió cuando se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia la salida. se quedo boquiabierto por un segundo, ya que todos los demás estaban en el mismo bote, pero pronto, vio una gran bola de energía eléctrica en un punto de la escuela, y eso fue suficiente para convencerle de salir de ese lugar

-Que...?!

[TRUENO ANIQUILADOR!](AZOTE DEL RAYO CAÍDO)

* * *

 **parte 2**

segundos antes en otro lugar del campo de batalla la [nobleza] de nemesis estaba reunida

-¡Todo listo, Némesis!

-Akio.

-Sí. [TRUENO ANIQUILADOR!]

¡BOOOOOM!

en menos de un segundo tras la orden de nemesis una chica adulta joven de largo cabello negro, ojos purpura y alas de ángel caído libero un masivo relámpago sagrado con un simple ademan. Actualmente aria además de Némesis , se encontraban en la cima de uno de los edificios de la academia Kuoh junto con el resto de su [nobleza]. Tal vez sea un poco demasiado, pero acaban de hacer el combo relámpago al estilo de un rpg. Neró transformó el área alrededor de la escuela con su propio [rompe balance], del cual tiene control total, y Akio terminó las cosas con su ataque especial, una esfera de destrucción de luz y trueno, que bajó aplastando el edificio donde berolina y su [nobleza] estaban y destruyendo todo, con tanto poder que el propio [BxB] del [juego de rol] de Nero no pudo manejarlo y terminó destrozándolo a la fuerza, desactivándolo. Como se esperaba de la hija de la [casa Himejima] sin embargo.

-Un poco demasiado, ¿no crees, Jefe?- Najda, la chamán rubia de piel oscura, le dijo a su [rey] con una sonrisa. La pelirroja simplemente suspiró a uno sus [alfiles]. -Ella es tu hermanita, ¿verdad? Y es también su primer [juego de clasificación]. Tómatelo con calma. Es solo una niña.

-Shocks como esos son necesarios para devolver a los idiotas a la realidad. Tal vez con eso, Rina se despertará de su sueño y verá que no todo lo que quiere se hará realidad-. Ella dijo con acidez, ya que Nadja solo podía encogerse de hombros y esperar lo mejor. Al final, ella se dio vuelta y le dio una palmadita en la espalda a su [reina]. -Aria, vayámonos a casa. Necesito un baño y tal vez podamos ...

-Oiga, Aria-dono ~.

-Que...?!

-¡ARIA-SAMA! ¡CUIDADO!- Y antes de que pudiéran hacer nada, de la nada, su Segunda [torre] y mayordomo Faust Michaelis apareció frente a ellos y golpeó una enorme roca de la nada para defendernos. Claro, la enorme roca se convirtió en pedazos tras recibir el puño del hombre viejo de cabello canoso y barba,. Miraron alrededor para ver al autor de tal cosa, y resulta que fue una chica de cabello rosa con el baston del rey mono, que se estaba equilibrando con la versión extendida de la misma. Otra cosa, no era una pieza ordinaria de roca, era todo el piso superior del nuevo edificio, en rodajas.

-parece que podre estirar estos viejos músculos-dijo faust

-Guau, esa chica es fuerte ...- Y antes de que Nero pudiera terminar su frase, un meteorito azul salió de la nada y lo golpeó directamente en la cabeza, lanzándolo de regreso a otra sección de la arena. Por un segundo mínimo, se vio que en realidad era [Rhongomiant]. El impacto fue tan fuerte que se alejó volando de la vista.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Nemesis dijo, ya que todos estaban lo suficientemente confundidos como para ver lo que estaba pasando. Y de repente, como bolas de billar, Nadia, Faust y Akio fueron lanzador por la [torre] de pelo rosado del otro lado utilizando su bastón retráctil, volando lejos de aria y nemesis, dejándonos solo a ellas y Jin-Yong -Maldita sea, están tratando de dividirnos. Pequeños demonios ...

-Bueno, es natural, nemesis-dongsaeng-. Jin-Yong dijo, mirando alrededor con sus ojos de dragón y pensando mientras acariciaba su barba blanca. -ella es tu hermana nos conoce bien. Debo decir que, mientras esté aquí, sin embargo, ¡no podrán acercarse a ti a menos que quieran convertirse en papill -...!

¡ZING!

-¿Q-Qué ...?- Y antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, el cuello de Hyung fue atrapado por algo, formando pequeños agujeros de líneas en sus enormes escamas. Y no solo eso, cuando estaba a punto de apartarlo de él, una fuerza mayor lo atrajo desde el piso de abajo, hasta el suelo. En una inspección más cercana, se vio lo que realmente era ...

... Una cuerda.

-¡Hyung!- Nemesis dijo, tratando de tenderle una mano, pero antes de que ella también pudiera quedar atrapada en esa trampa, aria la aparto, mientras Hyung era atraído al borde de la cima y atrapada en una esfera gigante de [poder de la destrucción], la salida de emergencia se activo sacándolo del juego.

-*¡Bien! ¡El primero en salir! ¡La [torre] Hwan Jin-Young está fuera!*- Anunció Serena Sitri, en el lugar donde estaba originalmente Hyung, aparecieron una pareja, Rina-chan y su querido [Caballero] Ninja, siendo arrastrados por una cuerda transparente sostenida por la peliverde.

-hola, pechos rojos II y pechos rubios. Mucho tiempo sin verte-. La pequeña peliverde, Annabelle , dijo, retrayendo sus cuerdas hasta los anillos de su guante y mostrándonos una de ellas mordiéndola y sacándola con uno de sus colmillos. -Y adiós también.

-¡Vamos, Ninja! ¡Némesis, prepárate!

-Maldita ... ¡pequeña cucaracha! abre los ojos de una vez rina-Y Nemesis dijo con extremidades extras saliendo de su espalda, los ojos redondos y rojos brotabando de su frente, la sangre caliente natural de los Alastors está saliendo de nuevo, aira Respiro profundamente y convoqué un puñado de espadas de la [puerta de salomón]

-Como diría hermanito, esto es una mierda...

* * *

 **parte 3**

después de que ichijou lanzara volando [rhongomiant] a nero salio corriendo hacia en donde el aterrizo mientras revisaba la réplica de la escuela, ya que podía ver los resultados de las batallas de las otras piezas que le rodeaban. Los terrenos fueron destrozados, el edificio de la escuela se estaba cayendo a pedazos y el cielo mismo se estaba temblando. Algo parecido a una lluvia de rayos y explosiones de Hollywood estaba sucediendo en un lado y terremotos en el otro, mientras todavía estaba buscando su espada y a el bastardo al que se la arrojo en la cara ...

Finalmente llego al lugar, el gimnasio de la escuela, irónicamente, el primer lugar donde tuvo su primera batalla seria contra su amiga, el ninja-vampiro. Suspiro, mientras pateaba la puerta y uso el interruptor al lado de la puerta para encender las luces. Antes de darse cuenta, [Rhongomiant] ensombreció su camino hacia el y terminó pegándose al suelo.

-Olvidaste algo.- Escuché esa voz suave y caballerosa, al otro lado del gimnasio, y lanzando su mirada hacia allí, ichijou pudo ver a ese moreno caballero, Nero, sonriéndole, más sereno que nunca, como si realmente no fuera su problema, sentado en el piso del escenario y sin un rasguño como si nada hubiera pasado. -Mucho tiempo sin verte, emperador dragón rojo-kun. ¿Te está yendo genial?

-Créanme, no me puede ir peor-. Gimió, recogiendo si espada del suelo y fusionándola con su [Boosted Gear]. nero Abrió los ojos para mirarlo y sonrió aún más, pero esta vez, sus ojos negras se oscurecieron un poco.

-Entonces ... ¿Cómo están tus ojos, ahora? ¿Todavía nublados?- Dijo, con dos espadas grandes, una negra como la noche y otra de color plateado, ambas con una cruz del color opuesto en su hoja, aparecieron del techo y aterrizaron a cada lado. Se levantó del suelo y buscó los mangos de ambas. -¿Cómo es la sensación de vivir sin lo que te hace ser quien eres? ¿Sabiendo que todo lo que haces no siempre irá a tu manera? ¡Que tal vez tu vida ...!

-¡Eso es una mierda! ¡Eso es pura mierda y lo sabias desde el principio!- Dijo, interrumpiendo su pequeño y vil discurso de poder. Realmente no puede sentir ninguna mala voluntad viniendo de él, así que puede suponer que no está haciendo esto a propósito. nero se quedé sorprendido cuando dijo eso. -¡No hay nada en este mundo que me haga héroe o villano! ¡O un monstruo o un salvador! ¡O la mascota del destino! No sé cómo funciona tu [arte sagrado] o como te las arreglaste para confundir la mente de gremory , pero no puede ser tan tonto como 'robar' ¡tu "identidad" o lo que sea!

-...- Pareció cómicamente sorprendido por un momento, como un niño que acaba de ser sorprendido haciendo una broma, pero muy pronto, su expresión estaba calmada. Ahora, él estaba sonriendo como un verdadero hermano. Sin malas intenciones, sin malicia, sin nada, solo una sonrisa de puro bromismo. -Así que ... lo averiguaste. La verdad es que, no solo los humanos, sino los demonios e incluso los ángeles y otros seres sobrenaturales pueden ser engañados por [Títulos]. ¿Sabes qué es un [título], correcto? Uno puede ser considerados más importantes que otros debido a su [título], la comida en dos restaurantes diferentes puede saber lo mismo, pero uno puede considerarse mejor porque un [título] lo dice. [senior] es mejor que [veterano] porque suena mejor a pesar de que significa lo mismo, ¿cierto? Como tal, si la gente lo llama [personaje principal] o [héroe], puede pensar que es importante, pero si no es así, como [apoyo] o [extra], entonces la gente no te mirará fijamente, no importa cuán genial seas. ¿Puedes entender esto?

-...

-Mi [arte sagrado] no tiene nada que ver con robar esos [títulos], pero si hago creer a alguien que esto es posible, entonces su propio colapso mental puede hacer el resto por mí. Al final, la inteligencia puede hacernos más tontos que los animales. No me gusta mi apodo del [caballero traidor de la princesa Carmesí]. Ese título es realmente rudo.- El volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. -Ya veo, tus ojos ya no están nublados por la duda o la incertidumbre. Todavía no puedes ver mucho más, pero al menos ya no estás ciego.

-...

-Sin embargo ...- Y luego recogió sus espadas del suelo y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¡apareció justo frente a ichijou! -¡No te sobrevalores solo por eso, chico!

Y él apareció justo en frente de ichijou, con sus espadas en llamas, listo para dar el primer golpe mientras sostenía sus dos grandes espadas como si no fueran nada. Por instinto y fuerza, ichijou levanto su [Rhongomiant] y piso con fuerza el suelo, entrecerrando los ojos ante el inminente choque. Sin embargo...

¡STEP!

-¿Eh ...?-

¡FLASH!

Cuando pensó que estaba a punto de golpearlo, sin embargo, Nero simplemente golpeó con la punta de los pies en el suelo y en el siguiente segundo, se había ido. ichjou Parpadeo dos veces con eso, antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, sintió una presencia justo detrás de el, En un segundo, se dio la vuelta, ¡y allí está! ¡Él simplemente se movió de nuevo justo en frente de el!

-mier -...!

[¡AUMENTA!]

-¡[Doble oscuro]!- Dijo, mientras movía los filos de ambas espadas en línea recta paralela y desde allí, un rayo de poder demoníaco se disparaba desde ambos lados. ichijou Dio la vuelta lo más rápido que pudo, ¡pero era demasiado tarde cuando uno de los cortes de energía lo golpeó y el otro mando su espada lejos de su alcance! Volo por unos segundos antes de bajar al suelo. -No soy un [caballero] por nada, Ichijou-kun. Mi velocidad no podía ser igualada ni siquiera por los demonios de clase alta cuando era humano. !incluso aria tendría problemas para seguirme el ritmo!

[¡AUMENTA!]

-¡Maldición!- Dijo ichijou mientras se movió rodando a un lado para recoger su espada caída. se puso de pie y tomo una posición de batalla, pero en otro parpadeo, nero desapareció del otro lado del gimnasio hasta estar frente a el, con las manos hacia abajo y una sonrisa plastificada en su rostro. Eso solo molestó a ichijou, cuando levanto a [Rhongomiant] y probé un corte de hacha, y lo hizo, ¡y lo corté en dos!

¡VOOSH ...!

-¿Qué ... ? ¿imágenes residuales ?- Grito ichijou cuando la figura del [caballero] cortado por la mitad frente a el desapareció como polvo. Sintió una presencia justo a su lado, y en esa misma pose, allí estaba él. ¡No perdió el tiempo mientras desataba un aluvión de cortes y cuchilladas en su dirección! -¡Whooooaah ...!

[¡AUMENTAR!]

-¡Guau! Defensivo y ofensivo al mismo tiempo. Mejoraste-. Pero nero solo se rió entre dientes mientras usaba solo una de sus grandes espadas para bloquear todos sus movimientos sin siquiera estremecerse. sus espadas eran al menos del mismo tamaño que [Rhongomiant], si no más grandes, pero la forma en que balancea esos hace que parezca que está agitando un par de tubos de cartón.

¡CLUTHC!

-Pero aún soy más fuerte-. De repente, ichijou sintió otra gran presencia detrás de el, y de la nada, un par de fuertes brazos cerraron los suyos a su espalda. se volteo, maldiciendo por ser tan incauto y atrapado sin protección, solo para ver a otro Nero. Cambié adelante y atrás a la que estaba frente a el y el que el detenía.

- _¡Esto es imposible! ¿Es realmente así de rápido?_

-Mach 13, al menos. ¡Trece veces la velocidad del sonido! ¿Puedes seguir con eso ... emperador dragón rojo-kun ?!

-¡Uf ...!- ichijou Gruño, sintiendo que su velocidad casi cortaba su piel mientras avanzaba y retrocedía para mantener el clon. Trato de patear el que estaba frente a el, pero pronto solo dejó la imagen secundaria y se convirtió en polvo. Miro hacia el otro lado y otro clon tomó una de las espadas que caían e intentó cortarlo.

[BOOST!]

Cuando salto e hizo un backflip detrás del clon detrás de el, mientras Nero estaba ahora con su espada a una pulgada del torso de su clon. Sin embargo, ¡el primero se convirtió en polvo y ahora la espada apuntaba hacia ichijou!

TINK!

se defendió usando las duras escamas de su [Boosted Gear], la fuerza de la descarga fue lo suficiente como para enviarlo hacia atrás contra una pared. Choco allí, y poco después, [Rhongomiant] recibió un disparo contra el, pegado a su cabeza. Miro hacia adelante una vez más, y ahora solo había un Nero ahora.

-Vamos, ahora. Aria no te entrenó para que te golpearan tan fácilmente-. Él respondió, mientras ichijou recogía su propia espada y avanzaba hacia él, mirándolo directamente a los pies para ver cualquier cosa extraña. Gran error, como cuando dio un paso atrás, duro, apareció con otros seis clones frente a el, todos en posturas de batalla ... Excepto uno, haciendo la Pose de victoria por alguna razón.-Golpeado, sí. Tan fácil, demonios no.

-¡No seas demasiado arrogante!-ichjou Rugió, usando su espada para atravesar varios clones, y todos excepto uno se convirtieron en polvo, el último dobló sus piernas para pasar bajo la cuchilla de [Rhongomiant], cruzó su costado y luego se movió para hacerlo tropezar. Perdió el equilibrio, pero cuando estaba a punto de besar el piso, una rodilla apareció frente a el y lo golpeó la cara. Recupero la compostura en sus pies, pero ahora se encontró rodeado por los clones de Nero. El primero le dio un puñetazo justo en el medio de la nariz, y cuando estaba a punto de contestar, un segundo lo hizo tropezó de nuevo, mientras que otro simplemente le dio una patada en la espinilla para que volviera a recibir más castigo. Pronto...

¡PUNCH!

KICK!

¡ZOOM! ZOOM!

¡BAM!

¡se convirtió en un maldito pinball, clones y más clones pateándolo y golpeándolo como tal! De ida y vuelta, de ida y vuelta, izquierda, derecha, ¡puñetazo !, ¡patada !, ¡puñetazo !, patada! ¡No siempre en esa secuencia! Al final, como un golpe final, uno lo tomó por el cuello y lo lanzó a los cielos, mientras el resto saltaba hacia el y, con las cuchillas preparadas, prácticamente lo apuñaló en el estómago, los cinco se unieron para forma un solo, para finalmente aplastarlo en el suelo, abriendo un cráter allí. ichijou Escupió un poco de sangre, mientras él saltaba, suspirando.

-Nunca pensé que serías tan duro. "No te pongas demasiado engreído" es un comentario bastante audaz para alguien claramente superado -. Dijo, mientras ichijou usaba su espada para levantarse. A pesar de su rápido castigo, no le dolió mucho, pero su orgullo, o al menos lo que quedaba de él, se hizo añicos. No es que no cambie tanto. nero lo miró y sonrió. -Pero eres un poco valiente o demasiado sensible.

-¿Por qué la gente sigue diciendo eso? ¿Hay algún tipo de jerga diabólica? Bueno, lo que sea ...-, le dijo, mientras pisoteaba con fuerza con un pie en el suelo y usaba el peso de la parte superior de su cuerpo para pararse tirando hacia atrás mientras sus piernas estaban apuntando hacia adelante, su espada colgando de las garras de su [arte sagrado].- _Bueno, supongo que es el momento._ \- Oye, Nero-San, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Cuánto vale una [reina] en una [nobleza]?

-Así que de repente? el sistema de las [piezas malignas] esta basado en el ajedrez humano por lo que sigue los mismo estándares, Una [reina] vale nueve [peones], si mi mente me sirve bien. Excepto si la pieza en cuestión es una [pieza de mutación] en cuyo caso tendrá el valor de varia piezas del mismo tipo. Yo, como [caballero], valgo tres [peones]. Al menos en el nivel de poder de Némesis después de todo el nivel de poder de las piezas depende del nivel de poder del [rey] por lo que las piezas de un clase alta no valen lo mismo que las de otro y las piezas no valen lo mismo el día que las recibió que después de que sus poderes se desarrollaran-. Dijo, usando la punta del mango de su gran espada pegada para soportar su expresión aburrida. -En teoría, Aria es tres veces más fuerte que yo. Lamento decirlo, pero tienes una gran amenaza para ti. Si quieres, puedo terminar contigo aquí mismo, ahora mismo.

-Tch ...- Escupió , mirándolo a los ojos, mientras nero tenia una mirada de verdadera preocupación por el. Demasiado para un ex caballero santo, a él sí le importa. ichijou Sonrío de una manera desafiante.- _Él es más débil que Aria, así que ella se estaba conteniendo. Maldita sea ... Estaba planeando usar esta carta cuando la enfrente, pero aparentemente, no alcanzaré incluso eso si no levanto algunas cuerdas._ -Lo siento, pero creo que voy a pasar. En cambio, déjame mostrar algo que cierto Phenex me contó mientras insultaba a mi rama de manga favorita.

-¿Eh ...?- Se puso derecho cuando recogió sus grandes espadas y lo miró con una mezcla de curiosidad e inquietud. ichijou Escogió su propia espada y levanté su [Boosted Gear]. Como Rei-chan dijo ...

.

 _'oye rei-cha si senpai se baso en el poder de [promoción] de los [peones] para el [movimiento ilegal trianina] en que se baso para la [cardinal carmesi]'_

 _'creo que fue en el poder de la pieza [reina] después de todo la [CxC] permitía el uso de las 3 formas de la trinina al mismo tiempo'_

 _'Me pregunto ... si puedo hacerlo algún día'._

 _'Pfff ... Eres tan pequeño de mente. ¡No me extraña que te guste Jump!_

 _'¿Qué se supone que significa eso, maldita pollo frito?'_

 _'Y no original también. oh por lilith'_

 _._

-Senpai ... ¡era un [peón] ! ¡Podía adquirir el rasgo de cualquier pieza exceptuando el [rey] sin permiso de su [rey] o necesidad de estar en territorio enemigo ! ¡Incluso el de una [Reina!]- Dije, cuando un aura verde brillante comenzó a filtrarse de su [Boosted Gear] y lo rodeó en un espectáculo de luces. -!si un [peón] fue capaz de sacudir a todo el mundo sobrenatural veamos de que es capaz una [reina]¡

-Oh, impresionante-. nero lo miró con curiosidad e impresionado, apoyando su barbilla en su mano y sosteniendo solo una espada, tal vez por las dudas. -¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Entrar en [BxB]? ¿O tal vez incluso usar la [Cardinal Carmesí]? Espero mucho de ti, pero tal vez estoy esperando demasiado.

-No soy un peón para eso ... ¡Pero ya sabes, no solo hay una forma de jugar al ajedrez!- Dijo, cuando repentinamente el aura verde envolvió su brazo izquierdo entero, para luego convertirse en escamas rojas y lisas como el resto del [guante aumentado], sollerets con diseños de dragones y garras aparecieron en sus pies, y poco después, Rhongomiant se volvió más delgado y más pequeño, adoptando también el diseño rojo para que coincida con el resto de sus nuevas partes. -¡Este es el poder que nace del legendario [movimiento ilegal trinana]! ¡El poder más allá de un [peón]! ¡El poder de una [reina]!

[¡AUMENTO ALTERADO DEL DRAGÓN GALES!](WELSH DRAGÓN ALTER BOOSTER)

[CAMBIO: RÁFAGA DE LA EMPERATRIZ SONICA]

ahora el [guante aumentado] cambio, se parece más a un guante medieval liso y escudo de brazo con una pequeña ala de dragón que brota de la parte superior armadura de hombro Así como así,

 **-** [PORTADOR DEL CAOS: GUANTE DE LA REINA UNIDAD CARMESÍ!](técnica secreta:legado del emperador dragón rojo) **-** Grito ichijou después de la voz que venía de su [Boosted Gear], ya que ahora una capa Carmesí apareció de la armadura. El cráter en el que estaba se hizo más profundo, Nero se rió de emoción.

-Ah, así que creaste una sub-especie. Eso es bueno. Nemesis ya no se preocuparía por Rina-chan contigo-. Él se rió entre dientes, como una especie de abucheos fríos, pero pronto, sus ojos se estrecharon de una manera desafiante, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, ichijou fue el que dio un paso más fuerte y, en un segundo más tarde, llevo su espada a la cara de nero. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nero levantó su gran espada e intentó bloquear la de ichijou. El choque fue increíblemente poderoso. -Huh, no está mal. Ahora eres mucho más rápido, ¿qué tan poderoso eres -...?

[BOOST!]

¡CRACK!

-¡¿Qué?!- De repente, su rostro cambió de expresión, ahora parecía más sorprendido que nunca. después de todo [Rhongomiant] acaba de chocar con su espada negra y, como resultado, el primero simplemente se rompió en un millón de piezas, el brillante núcleo demoníaco cayendo al suelo. ¡ichijou No se detuvo allí! Con las fuerzas restantes, golpeo a Nero directamente en el estómago y lo mando volando al otro lado del gimnasio.

-¡WOOOOOOOOH ...!

DOOON ...!

-¿Cómo es eso para un "extra" , onii-san?!- Dijo mientras sostenía su espada Carmesí en su hombro izquierdo. - _Huh ... De hecho funcionó ... ¡Mierda, realmente funcionó! Ese fue solo un plan que creé basado en las historias de Rei-chan, ¡pero esto es una locura! ¡Lo hice! ¡Llegué a algo así como el [Cardinal Carmesí]!_

-Uf ... Entonces, que hiciste, transferiste el poder de tu pieza de [reina] a el [guante aumentado] para eso desviste hacer algo como instalar el código de la [pieza maligna] en el sistema de tu [longinus] pero eso debió costare mucho poder demoníaco pero aun así no deberia ser tan fuerte, pero aria me contó lo que paso en el [monte issei]... no sera posible que tu pieza de [reina]...- ichjou Miro hacia el otro lado y, como estaba esperando, Nero estaba ascendiendo desde el suelo, usando la pared como soporte, y levantando su espada, escupiendo un poco y volviendo a la normalidad. Él le sonrió una vez más, y luego lo cambió a una sonrisa. -A veces, los dragones son tan listos. Pero, por supuesto, ¡veamos cuánto puedes seguir!

Y otra vez, dio un paso duro en el piso, ahora doce clones aparecieron ante íchijou. Utilizo su forma [ráfaga de la Emperatriz sonica](torre y caballero) para retroceder un poco y nuevamente grité [¡CAMBIA!] En su cabeza. La voz del engranaje sagrado pronto anunció ...

[CAMBIO: ¡FANTASÍA DE LA PRINCESA EXPLOSIVA!]

el [Boosted Gear] cambió, ahora, parecía más una hermosa seda carmesí brillando como estrellas envueltas en su mano con runas mágicas escritas en ella, las que estaban envueltas en la punta de sus dedos de una manera que se parecía a las garras, y el las joyas y las espinas se transformaron ahora en escudos mágicos hexagonales que orbitan alrededor de su brazo. Todavía tiene sus botas

-Que lindo.- Se burló, mientras trataba de cortarlo Y lo logró ... Solo con el clon que hizo. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, ¡explotó en una verdadera bola de llamas danzantes! Más rápido que el, Nero escapó del infierno solo con una pequeña quemadura, mientras buscaba por el gimnasio solo para encontrarlo. Él se veía muy impresionado. -Uh, siempre lleno de sorpresas, ¿no?

-Huh ... Ese también funcionó. Veamos ...- Y en el siguiente segundo, desapareció, y como lo estaba haciendo antes nero, ichikou creo varios clones de imagen residual, mientras él jadeaba sorpresa. Tantas imágenes, ¡apuesto a que ni siquiera pensará en un ataque directo en la cara ...!

ZING!

TINK!

-Qué...?!

-¿Vas a algún lado, Ichijou-kun?- Él respondió, mientras suspiraba y transformaba su mueca de sorpresa en su típica sonrisa serena. ¿Simplemente detuvo a ichijou cuando corría a una velocidad posiblemente más rápida que la suya? Y aún con esa sonrisa, lo agarró por la muñeca y lo arrojó a la pared, cuando abrió un agujero y se cayo de cara. Todavía tenía energía para más, ¡pero esa le dolía como el infierno! -¿Curioso? Pude verte, ¿sabes? Déjame decirte el verdadero poder de mi [Juego de rol](área del todopoderoso).

Y mientras hablaba, ¡ichijou se puso de pie e intenté otro ataque! Usando su nueva súper velocidad, se escabullo detrás de él y golpeo la escama roja que flotaba alrededor de su brazo izquierdo, ¡liberando una ráfaga de llamas rojas! Sin embargo, cuando volví a mirar, ya no estaba allí.

¡POKE!

-Qué lindo. Tus escamas mágicas son en realidad runas mágicas-. se volteé y, sí, allí estaba él, burlándose mientras esa sonrisa devoradora seguía en su rostro. ¡En lugar de solo responder, agarré su espada con fuerza y comencé un aluvión de cuchilladas contra él! Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos al menos lo tocó! Esta en blanco, ¡ no puede golpearlo!

-¡Hyaaaah ...!

-Justo ahí.- Y cuando hizo otro ataque, él simplemente movió su espada y lo golpeó a ichijou en un punto ciego en su estómago, la fuerza de eso hizo a ichijou retroceder un poco y toser. -Ese es el poder de mi [arte sagrado]. Puedo oír, ver, sentir y oler todo lo que me rodea. ¡Mientras estés en mi zona de visión, no podrás escapar de mis ojos, oídos, nervios o nariz!

-¡¿Que demonios?!- Dijo, cuando salté hacia él y trato de golpearle la cabeza. ¡Escogió la gran espada que le quedaba y la uso y bloqueó el ataque, pero ese era un señuelo! Más rápido de lo que pudo, ichijou simplemente cambié su espada a la otra mano y le di un golpe en los costados, manteniéndolo alejado de cualquier posibilidad de que contrarrestara su próximo ataque, utilizo sus fuerzas restantes para elegir un hechizo de empuje y luego lo golpeo con la escama runa en frente de él ...!

¡FLASH!

-¡Y eso!- ¡Increíble! ¡Estaba en un punto en blanco! Lo único entre el puño de ichijou y la cara de nero era la runa, y sin embargo, esquivó el ataque como si no fuera nada, y en un segundo, simplemente golpeo a ichijou en el estómago con la punta del mango de su espada, con la fuerza suficiente para enviarlo volando hacia atrás y luego rodando por el suelo.

-¿Qué dije? ¡Puedo ver y oír hasta el más mínimo detalle y sonido de tu cuerpo! ¡Tus músculos, tus movimientos, el apretar de tus huesos y el flujo de tu sangre, cualquier detalle tuyo no pueden escapar de mí!

-¡Tch ...!- ichijou se levanté de nuevo, usando su espada como bastón, ya que sus piernas se entumecieron después de eso.- _¡Maldición! No más velocidad, mis piernas no me escucharán por el dolor_ -. Nero dio un paso a su dirección nuevamente, pero a diferencia de las otras veces, esta vez, ¡todos los clones prácticamente llenaron todas las partes de su visión! Desde el piso hasta el techo, ¡hasta cada una de las paredes estaba lleno de clones de imágenes! ¡Y se están acercando! - _¡Mierda! ¡Parece que tendré que hacer eso de nuevo!_ -¡cogió a [Rhongomiant] y adopté una posición de batalla, tirando de la espada hacia atrás y preparándose para el próximo choque!

¡[REFLEJO DIVIDO...!]

[BOOST!]

 **-** [CORTE REFLEJANTE](REFLECT SLASH)

SLASH!

Y como la última vez, una barra blanca llegó desde el borde de su espada y creó una barrera de luz traslúcida frente a el. Nero fue capturado sin vigilancia, y pronto él y sus clones chocaron con la barrera, ya que el primero fue adelante y se enfrentaron en los clones como un bicho-net. al final, sólo había un Nero, aterrizando muy de pie y con la espada en la mano, a pesar de estar también cansado y sin aliento. ichijou no perdió tiempo, y se precipitó hacia él! pensó [CAMBIO!] una vez más, y otra vez, el guante se transformo, ahora en un gigantesco cañón barril-como con unos voluminosos hombros, joyas y picos dispuestos de manera que se vea futurista y con un club gigante ¡Como un escudo de nudillos con un orbe! Salté hacia él, y cuando finalmente lo notó, era demasiado tarde, ¡ya que solo podía levantar su espada para el próximo ataque!

[CAMBIO:IMPACTO DE LA REINA DRAGÓN!]

¡PUNCH!

¡BREAK!

DOOOOOOOOOOOON ...!

-¡[CAÑÓN DRAGÓN](BOLA DE CAÑÓN MÁGICA DEL DRAGÓN )...!- Grito ichijou a todo pulmón, ¡mientras golpeaba esa espada con todas sus fuerzas! No fue suficiente para detenerlo, cuando el orbe en el guante rompió la espada y aterrizó directamente en el estómago de Nero, ¡hundiéndose allí! Y no se detuvo, cuando el orbe se rompió y liberó desde adentro una verdadera columna de poder draconiano/demoníaco y llamas carmesíes, enviando a su oponente al techo y aplastándolo para que pudiera alcanzar los cielos.

-¡Gaaaah ...!- se escucho desde los cielos, cuando el cuerpo de ichijou se relajó por un segundo, y luego la columna energía y fuego cesó, también deteniendo su lanzamiento hacia el cielo. Su cuerpo flota por un segundo y luego bajó directamente al gimnasio, abriendo otro agujero allí, y aterrizando justo en frente de el, levantando una cortina de humo. Cuando eso se calmó, allí estaba, con la cara en el cráter que creó, inmóvil.

- _Me pregunto si ... Eso significa que gane._

¡BOOOM!

Escuché desde la distancia.

-Correcto. ¡Hay otras batallas sucediendo alrededor! Debo ayudar a los demás!- transformo su [arte sagrado] de nuevo a la forma original, y camino hacia la salida, para tal vez recuperar su fuerza después de esa batalla en el camino. Sin embargo...

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, por favor no apartes la vista de mí, Ichijou-kun. Eso me molesta un poco-. Escucho detrás de el ,se volteo y, sí, allí estaba él, Nero Gladius, de pie con su traje ensangrentado y quemado y con ambas espadas rotas, pero aún sonriendo. -Nuestra batalla ... aún no ha terminado

-C-¿Cómo ...?- Le pregunto, pero en lugar de una respuesta, simplemente abrió su camisa de par en par, revelando desde el interior un extraño chaleco, similar al de un sacerdote, con una cruz roja y color blanco. Su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa.

-No pienses que no me llevé ningún recuerdo cuando abandoné la iglesia. Este es especial para mí. ¡Considérate afortunado!- Dijo, cuando de repente un guantelete de color blanco plata que llegaba hasta su hombro apareció y de repente dijo-[brazo sagrado](abrazo de la santa madre) [ajuste de balance](movimiento salvaje)-y ahora todo su cuerpo quedó envuelto en llamas doradas, ardiendo y brillando como una estrella.

-¡Uf ...!- La luz de esa llama blanca era demasiado para íchijou, así que bloqueo parte de ella con sus manos. Después de un rato, la luz cesó, y cuando volvió a mirar a Nero para ver qué sucedía, casi tuvo un ataque al corazón, lo que tenía ante el no era Nero, sino una armadura blanca grande, voluminosa y colosal con detalles negros, de pies relativamente pequeños pero con un torso enorme y hombros grandes, el casco con una visera con forma de cruz verde y dos enormes alas de murciélago brotando de la espalda. -¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

 **-** ¡HE AQUÍ, DRAGÓN ROJO! ¡LA ÚLTIMA ARMA DE LOS ÁNGELES CONTRA LAS CRIATURAS PECAMINOSAS DE ESTE UNIVERSO !- Una voz que venía desde el interior de esa armadura ridículamente grande dijo. La voz de Nero.

- _Maldición, ¡ahora esto! ¡Bueno lo que sea! Voy a vencer esa mierda de nuevo, y luego golpear a Gremory ¡DIRECTO EN SU CARA!_

-!contempla, el arma definitiva contra el mal, no cruces, no agua bendita, espadas sagradas o la palabra de nuestro señor en papel¡ ESTA ES..

[POLVO DE ESTRELLAS CRUZADAS!](ARMADURA ENVUELTA EN DIOS)

* * *

 **parte 3**

en otro lugar, específicamente en la mansión gremory y una de sus habitaciones del [juego de clasificación] de las hermanas gremory esta siendo trasmitido y visto por alguien hay, una chica rubia de ojos azules

 _Bueno, ese tonto lo hizo._

 _Simplemente usó MI idea para idear una nueva técnica, y debo decir ... Eso me hace feliz. Todo el mundo dice que el Clan Phenex no es más que una casa de tontos arrogantes, y eso está parcialmente bien, pero todos quieren nuestras lágrimas, ¡así que tienen que tragárselo!, y, cierto, mi querido abuelo Lord Raiser era un ... imbecil ', pero ahora que dirige parte del negocio familiar, con mi querido tío abuelo Lord Ruval como el actual jefe de la familia Phenex, tiene cierto respeto merecido._

Actualmente, todavía esta en la Casa Gremory observando la pelea entre las hermanas Gremory peleando entre sí. Más específicamente, esta viendo al actual portador del [Boosted Gea]r pelear contra el [caballero] de Lady Nemesis, el ex cruzado vistiendo su armadura sagrada y golpeando a su oponente con sus golpes más rápidos, prácticamente era velocidad divina.

- _Huh, extraño, por lo general, los puñetazos de Lord Nero son mucho más rápidos que eso. De hecho. Por alguna razón, este [juego de clasificación] ha estado demorando demasiado para un partido contra Lady Nemesis._

 _Por lo general, ella termina las cosas rápidamente ..._

¡TOC TOC!

-Puedes entrar-. Dijo a la puerta detrás de ella en la habitación de huéspedes, cuando detuve la transmisión y miro hacia la puerta. Se abrió y reveló la cara sonriente de Lady alicia Gremory, junto a ella estaba parado un hombre alto, en forma y cansado con pelo rubio canoso y barba de chivo y una marca en forma de X entre sus ojos y vistiendo un traje. el era el abuelo de raven ,Lord Raiser Phenex. -Lady Gremory, Honorable Abuelo(sofu-sama). ¿Qué le da el honor de su visita?

-Y allí va a esa forma de hablar así otra vez. Primero Rhea, ahora ella. ¿No ves el patrón aquí, lord Raiser?- Lady Gremory dijo, tocando ligeramente el pecho del anciano phenex. raven se río de eso, pero ver a su abuelo acercarse a ella le hizo detenerse. se levanto del sofá y le hice una reverencia una vez.

-Raven, tu padre me pidió que te recogiera. Deberíamos irnos ahora-. Simplemente dijo, con esa sonrisa siempre presente en su rostro, a pesar del hecho de que le faltaba un brazo. Las heridas que recibió durante su participación en el [casi apocalipsis] por los engendros del trihexa tienen ese efecto. Sin embargo, su rostro vaciló cuando miró hacia atrás, hacia la runa mágica que transmitía el [Juego de calificación] de Gremory. Se sentó en el sofá, hipnotizado por lo que veía delante de él, y miró con curiosidad la imagen congelada de Nero e Ichijou. -Oye, ¿qué demonios? ¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Y por qué tiene eso?

-¿No es obvio, Lord Raiser? ¡Esa es la [reina] de mi hija, el nuevo portador del guantelete del emperador Dragón Rojo, Tsukino Ichijou!- Lady Gremory respondió, tomándose su tiempo para sentarse a al lado de raven y echar otra mirada al joven reflejado en la runa. Se veía tan orgullosa, mientras que el anciano phenex gruñó bajo. -¿Malos recuerdos?

-Créalo o no ... En realidad, no-. raiser dijo, mirando la runa. Chasqueó los dedos, dejando que pequeñas chispas salieran de ellos, y continuó la transmisión desde antes. Él sonrió de nuevo. -En realidad tengo mucha curiosidad. ¿Qué nos aguardada en ese chico?

-Ojii-sama?- raven se callo mientras lo llamaba. - _Él no ha sido tan animado en muchos años. Rhea-oto-sama dijo que la primera vez que sonrió fue cuando yo nací, ya que me parecía mucho a mi tía abuela Ravel. De hecho, fue él quien eligió el nombre para mí. Ahora, él sonreía como un verdadero Phenex, lleno de confianza y arrogancia fronteriza._ -Él se volvió hacia ella.

-Raven, cariño, ¿es ese chico, tal vez, es tu novio?- Él pregunto, mientras un rastro de sangre corría por la nariz de raven. parece que acabo de tener un derrame cerebral. Lady Gremory, por otro lado, sonríe diabólicamente. Estaba a punto de replicar cualquier cosa que ella dijera, pero cuando vio llamas detrás de la espalda de raiser, volvió toda su atención hacia él. Él está enfadado. Él está extremadamente enojado.

-Absolutamente no, ojii-sama. Ikkun y yo ... Quiero decir, Tsukino Ichijou y yo no somos más que conocidos-. Dijo, tan inexpresivamente como sea posible. Las llamas del viejo raiser se calmaron, pero lady Alice hizo un puchero. - _Ahora sé de dónde vino la personalidad de Berolina._ -Al final, raven se sentó junto a su abuelo para ver el partido de Ichijou. -Pero quiero ver hasta dónde puede llegar. Ha estado entrenando sin parar en el [Monte Issei], es natural que él obtenga un cierto nivel de poder.

-Ja! Por supuesto que él sera fuerte de alguna manera-. el viejo raiser respondió, asustándo a su nieta y a la señora Gremory. Su arrebato no fue bienvenido, aún más por su siguiente regodeo. -¡Solo había otro demonio que me derrotó en un [juego de clasificación] además de ese cabrón de Diehauser! ¡Uno, que probablemente todavía está dormido dentro en ese guante! Si él pudo derrotarme ... por El simple hecho de ser su sucesor este chico podrá dejar una marca en el [caballero] de Nemesis

Y sus expresiones pasaron de arrogante a lamentable y silencioso.

 _-Se siente deprimido de nuevo. Pobre Ojii-sama. No sé si está recordando su derrota, pero ahora está un poco deprimido._ -Ni siquiera Lady Gremory tuvo la audacia de decir algo al respecto. Volvieron silenciosamente sus miradas a la runa, mientras se sucedían los flashes de dos combatientes de velocidad. _-Esto me recuerda. El único que derrotó a Raiser-Ojii-sama además de lord Diehauser Belial fue el propio Lord Issei ..._

* * *

 **parte 4**

de regreso al campo de batalla donde ichijou esta siendo brutalmente golpeado

-ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!

-¿Hay un demonio por ahí que no sea aficionado al manga?

Todo sucedió tan rápido, primero, Nero no hizo nada en su nueva forma en el gimnasio. A pesar del enorme tamaño de su nueva arma, no hizo nada. Cuando ichijou trato de tomar la iniciativa y golpearlo directamente en la cabeza, sin embargo, fue golpeado de la nada por algo invisible. Intento y probo, pero al final, la fuerza de ese movimiento invisible lo hizo salir de la habitación. Nero apareció a su lado afuera, y desde entonces, esta tratando de defenderse de sus movimientos, los brazos de nero se habían ido, ahora reemplazados por brisas suaves e invisibles de viento.

-¡ SIENTA EL PODER DE LA GRACIA DIVINA! ¡MIEDO A LA FUERZA PODEROSA DE UN EX-CRUZADO! ¡MIS PUñETAZOS NO SON SOLAMENTE MÁS FUERTES, TAMBIÉN SOBREPASAN LA VELOCIDAD DIVINA! - ichijiou Lo interrumpió, haciéndose retroceder mientras también se acercaba lentamente y más cerca con cada paso.

- _Más rápido que la velocidad divina? Como no puedo verlos, ¡sin duda la velocidad es absurda! Bloqueo un golpe, al mismo tiempo me golpea en otros. Con solo un golpe, siento la fuerza de un camión golpeando a [Rhongomiant]. ¡No puedo seguirle el ritmo!_ -¡Maldita sea! ¡Una vez más! ¡ [corte reflejante] - Usando sus propios puños como impulso, se apoyé en un salto, y empujando su [Rhongomiant], estaba a punto de desatar otra ola de fuerza defensiva. Gran error, ya que nero cerró el espacio entre ellos en un segundo y piso, y usando ambos puños, lo golpeó justo en el estómago en un golpe doble, ¡el poderoso estallido de ese ataque destruyo todo lo que había detrás de ichijou! Al final, su cuerpo se relajó por un segundo, cuando la armadura de Nero sopló una descarga de vapor por la parte trasera de su casco. Estaba esperando que sucediera algo ... Tal vez todo fue tan rápido, su cuerpo no pudo seguir el ritmo ...

-Lo hiciste bien, al menos pasable. Tu fuerza mejoró, y realmente no puedo creer que te mantengas al día con mi armadura [polvo de estrellas cruzadas]-. La voz que venía de la armadura dijo, soplando otro vapor blanco de la parte posterior de su cabeza. -Pero, desafortunadamente, creo que este es el final para ti. Realmente lo siento por esto, pero tal vez con un poco más de entrenamiento, serás capaz de pasarme. en unos años y definitivamente ...

¡BAM!

-¡Uf ...!- Y fue cortado a mitad de la frase cuando un bastón pasó y lo golpeó con fuerza en el cuello, con tanta fuerza que lo lanzo lejos durante una larga distancia. De nuevo, todo fue tan rápido que ichijiou termino perdido de nuevo, hasta que apareció una pelirosa a su lado, asomando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Saludos y buenos días, honorable Hong Long! Parece que ese ex cruzado te está causando una cantidad absurda de problemas. ¿Puedo ayudarte con esto?- Ella dijo, volteando la cabeza de ichijou detrás de el, y, conmocionadolo, ella tenía uno de sus puños hundido en mi espalda, al lado de su bastón de mono. ¡Así que ella fue la que alivió el daño del ataque de Nerón!

-¡T-tu ...!- Dije, mientras se alejaba de ella para estirarse. Se ha ido tanta adrenalina, todo mi cuerpo estaba un poco dolorido. -Uhhh ... Gracias -... No, tienes mi Gracias, Ryuubi-dono ... Supongo que así es como lo dijiste, ¿verdad?

¡HUGH!

-¡Estás absoluta y completamente en lo cierto, Hong Long!- Dijo abrazándolo de la cabeza, enterrándolo en sus tetas gigantes. ¡Sin mencionar que está siendo muy rudo! ¡Casi le rompe los huesos!

 _-¡Maldición! ¡Eso duele!_ -Ella pronto desechó el abrazo desgarrador y le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el pecho; el que estaba reparando el daño que le había causado su golpe anterior. - _Como he dicho, ella está bien. Mientras ella no me predique acerca de nuestros pequeños problemas históricos y conflictos culturales generales, supongo que podemos trabajar juntos._

-¡Ahora, fuera! ¡Persigamos nuestros sueños y destruyamos todo lo que se interponga en nuestro camino! ¡Si el muro que tenemos delante es la [nobleza] de Némesis-dono, que así sea, ya que los atravesaremos también!

-Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, señora. Pero vamos a ... Probemos-. Le respondió, mientras ella le levantaba el pulgar y con una sonrisa entusiasta. Sin embargo, en otro segundo, el puño de esa armadura gigante fue enterrado en su cara, ya que otro camino de destrucción quedó en el piso al otro lado. ¡En solo un instante, cruzó el camino entre el otro lado de la escuela y aquí! ¡Pero Ryuubi-dono ni siquiera se estremeció ante eso! En cambio, ¡continuó sonriendo!

-¿Q-qué ...?

-Bueno, bueno, ¿no eres grosero? Intento hablar con Hong Long aquí y pasar un buen rato, pero parece que los Demonios no son muy educados, ¿verdad?- Ella dijo, en otro segundo, agarrando a Nero por el brazo y tirándolo al suelo, ¡abriendo un cráter a mi lado! Ella lo pateó después de eso, y usando su bastón mágico, se dirigió a la dirección en que lo patearon. -¡Hong Long! ¡Me ocuparé de él! ¡Ve a ayudar a los demás!

-¡¿Espera?!- Y ella se había ido en el siguiente segundo, cuando el ex santo caballero se enfrascó en otra pelea con la chica de pelo rosa, olvidándolo por completo. - _Eso es triste, de alguna manera. Pero ella dijo que ayudara a los demás_ \- así que se dirigió al edificio más cercano para esconderse y tal vez tener una idea de dónde...

¡BAM!

-¡Mierda!- Maldijo ichijou, frotando su nariz para detener el dolor en ella. - _¿Ahora que? En el momento en que caminé el cuarto escalón, me golpeé la cara con algo y casi me rompí la nariz.-_ Miro nuevamente, pero no había nada allí. ¿Es esa otra barrera? Cogió una mano; y a pesar de que no había nada visible allí, sintió que tocaba una pared. -Entonces, estoy en una barrera. Estupendo.

-Nyahahahah ~, eso es lindo. Lo resuelves rápido, nyah ~juguemos un poco sekiryuu-chin, nya-. Escucho esa voz femenina de algún lado. Vino de la nada, ya que la voz se hizo eco desde todos los lados de su cuerpo, como en una cueva cerrada, pero aún podía oírlo. se volteo, pero no había nada. Lo hizo de nuevo, y aún nada.

-Esto me está volviendo loco

-estoy aquí, nyah.

-¿Qué?- Levanto su cabeza y realmente, ahí estaba una linda mujer gata con cabello plateado y ojos color miel, vistiendo una túnica sacerdotisa sintoísta de color azul con detalles dorados, ichijou Llamo a [Rhongomiant] nuevamente e intento golpearla, pero ella fue más rápida y la esquivó justo a tiempo. -¡Tú! ¿Quién eres?

-Un poco grosero, ¿verdad, nyah ~?- Ella dijo, sonriéndo burlonamente, se podía ver ahora 4 colas de plata brotaron de su espalda.

- _¿Espera espera? ¿Orejas de gato? colas? Ella es definitivamente una nekomata!_ -pensó ichijou dándose cuenta-Huh, entonces ... eres un nekomata-. Dijo, ya que simplemente guardo a [Rhongomiant] en su guante y, de la nada, todas las luces que los rodeaban se desvanecieron, ¡mientras un solo destello descendía sobre el! -¡Nekomata! ¡El gato demonio! ¡Nacido de un extraviado, que vivió solo durante cien años! Acumulando espíritus, siempre en contacto con nuestra Madre Naturaleza, viviendo largas vidas, ¡has obtenido conocimiento de las [artes demoníacas](youjutsu) y de las [artes sabias](senjutsu)!

-Oh-hoh. Justo en el lugar y en el estado de ánimo, nyah. Bueno, mejor ir con la corriente!- Ella dijo, cuando otro reflector vino desde los cielos hacia ella. Ella escogió un abanico de la nada, y comenzó su pequeño show de kabuki. -¡Sí! Nekomata, oh nekomata! Pequeños espíritus caminando por la tierra. Nada más que los extraviados del mundo. ¡Diablos, Ángeles, otras facciones que quieren nuestro conocimiento, desconocen nuestro poder, nuestro vínculo con la vida! ¡Tontos!

-¡Tontos, de hecho! ¡Porque tu vínculo con la naturaleza trasciende la forma física! ¡Tú eres uno! ¡Espléndida fusión como ninguna otra! - Dijo el castaño, comenzando a recoger cosas.- _Mierda. Mamá, ¿por qué me hiciste ver todos esos viejos shows de kabuki? Tengo un mal presentimiento al respecto_. -pensó par luego continuar-Sin embargo, ¿de dónde vienes? Solo quedaban un par de nekomatas nekoshou según las leyendas. ¿Quizás vienes de alguien que tenía al predecesor de este guante como su amante?

-Atrapado en el misterio hasta ahora, me revelaré como el que vino del otro [gato infernal]. ¡la hermana mayor, el monstruo perseguido por su belleza y sus crímenes!-

- _Entonces ella se refiere a Lady Kuroka y no a lady shirone. Así que estoy luchando contra el descendiente del Nekoshou primordial en la historia reciente. Eso debería ser divertido._ -Bailaron uno junto al otro, con movimientos de kabuki rígidos, tranquilos y compuestos con cada paso pesado y gestos de la mano. Al final, se enfrentaron y suspiraron.

-Entonces ... Huh ... ¿cómo te llamas?

-Ichijou. ¿y Tu?

-Ginko, nyah.

-Adecuado. ¡Ahora vamos a ROMPER ALGUNOS CRÁNEOS!

 **-** ¡EN ESO! pero te lo advierto tengo la sangre de los [2 dragones celstiales] si te doy un golpe de lleno te volveré pulpa de adentro hacia fuera

¡BOOOOOM!

* * *

 **parte 5**

de regreso a la mansión gremory

-*FAUST MICHAELIS HA SIDO ELIMINADO!*

La voz entusiasta de Serena Sitri anunció.

 _-Así que el mayordomo de Nemesis fue derrotado por ese bicho raro de pelo rosa. Ahora, ella está luchando contra el Ex cruzado mientras Ikkun se enfrenta al nekoshou de la casa Gremory. Y después de esa exhibición de cultura nipponica extraña, estoy esperando todo de ellos._

-Un Gremory, un dragón, un santo caballero, un gato bifurcado y una rubia. Eh, la [nobleza] de Némesis es de hecho similar a la de ella -. Dijo el viejo raiser, observando cautelosamente el partido mientras el ahora Nekoryuu y el dragón chocaban puños y espadas, la barrera translúcida les permitía ver perfectamente la escena.

-Lo sé, ¿verdad? Némesis puede discutir mucho con Rina, pero también es fanática del antiguo equipo de Gremory-. Lady Geemory dijo, bebiendo su té. Hasta aquí todo bien. Los equipos ahora estaban numéricamente parejos, y por las explosiones del edificio principal, puedo ver la forma Alastor de Nemesis, ya que ahora tenía ocho ojos y apéndices negros saliendo de su espalda, como una araña, mientras que hellsing y Berolina estaban enviando trampas sobre trampas en ella ...

 **-*VUELVE AQUÍ, RINA !*** \- Gritó la hermana mayor, su sangre caliente fácilmente alcanzaba más allá de una simple imagen frente a ellos. Frente a ella, estaba la pelirroja más joven y el ninja, esquivando cada esfera de [Poder de la Destrucción] y colocando más y más trampas.

-*¡Nunca ganarás, NEMESIS! ¡nunca!*- Ella respondió

- _¿dónde está la dama Aria? Ella es una idiota, pero buena e intrépida idiota. La bruja estaba luchando contra el chamán y el descendiente de la sacerdotisa del trueno y el rayo, y la niña mono estaba luchando ahora contra el Señor Neró._ -pensó raven y ellos Desviaron su atención hacia la pareja de bichos raros, luchando a la velocidad divina. Una vez más, ichijou cambió la forma del guante, y estaba esquivando y defendiéndose contra las garras y senjutsu de Lady Ginko.

-Entonces, ella es la descendencia de ese criminal. Supongo que un espíritu rebelde puede heredarse-. el viejo raiser dijo, mirando el nekomata al otro lado de la pantalla. Lady Gremory sonrió.

-Sí. Ha estado entrenando con Nashiro-chan desde que se quedó frente a nuestra puerta. Puede estar tan emocionada a veces-. La pelirroja dijo, mientras sorbía su té otra vez. Ese tomó por sorpresa a raven. Sabía que Lady Ginko era una de los [niños DxD], como Akio y l Aria, pero el hecho de que la abandonen frente a la puerta de Gremory es nuevo para ella. -Fui yo quien la recogió, después de que su madre muriera tras darla a luz y intentara protegerla, su abuelo la entrego a nosotras. Cohen intentó comérsela, pero lo detuve.

-/¿Es eso así ...?/ -raiser y raven dijeron al unisono, ya que no podían creer otra información nueva.

-A Cohen le gusta la comida china ...

¡BAAAAM!

-*Tu propio enemigo eres tú mismo, dragón. Ninguna máscara está ocultando tu verdadero ser al mundo. No dudas, no te rompes. Impresionante. Las historias de la tía Nashiro eran verdaderas, después de todo*-. ellos se enfocaron de nuevo en las imágenes de la runa, y como estaban esperando, Ichijou lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. A pesar del espacio limitado, podía esquivar y probar cualquier golpe de suerte contra ese gato dragón. Si una de esas garras lo golpea, se termina.

- _¡Mierda! ¡Estoy nervioso! A medida que avanza la batalla, Ikkun se cansó de repente, mientras que el [arte sabio] natural de Lady Ginko estaba sanando su cuerpo y reponiendo su resistencia. ¡Algunos golpes afortunados aquí y allá, pero ninguno de ellos parece rendirse tan fácilmente!_

-*¿Qué tal esto? ¡El [arte demoníaca] más el [arte del sabio]! ¡Enfrenta el poder del poderoso gato dragón que desciende de los [2 dragones celestiales]!*- Dijo la nekomata, mientras apuntaba su palma hacia el cielo y un círculo mágico aparecía allí. Fuera de eso, un gato suertudo gigante fue convocado, ya que aterrizó justo al lado de Ichijou, ¡casi aplastándolo! Se maulló un par de veces y pronto desapareció, ¡solo para ser convocado de nuevo en el chico de la [Boosted Gear!] ¡Él será aplastado!

-¡IKKUN ...!

[¡AUMENTAR!]

-¡Saca esta mierda de mi cara!- Y antes de que raven pudiera tener un ataque epiléptico, Ichijou tomó el mango de su espada con ambas manos y lo tiró lo más lejos posible. Cuando ese maldito gato estaba a punto de caer sobre él

¡BAM!

Golpeó su zona trasera con todas sus fuerzas, usando su espada como un bate de béisbol. El gato casi encima de él gritó, cuando fue expulsado, hasta uno de los bordes de la barrera, ¡se estrelló allí y rompió esa parte como vidrio! La invocación gigante de repente desapareció en polvo, pero cuando Ichijou intentó tomarse un descanso, ¡Lady Ginko apareció justo al lado de él y lo atrapó con una fuerte llave de cabeza!

-*Oh ... ¡Oh, mierda!*

-*De hecho fuerte. Usando el guantelete del viejo. pero ni siquiera cerca de él, pero puedo ver que lo estás intentando*-. Dijo en un tono monótono, pero divertido, mientras ella apretaba el agarre alrededor de su cuello. ¡Ichijou está en problemas otra vez! ¡Su cuello no estaba protegido, así que ella puede sofocarlo fácilmente!

 **-** *NERO GLADIUS HA SIDO ELIMINADO!Y AL MISMO TIEMPO, LIU BEI HA SIDO ELIMINADO!*

De nuevo, Serena Sitri anunció, mientras raven usaba sus manos para dirigir las imágenes de las runas a donde las vio por última vez. Y allí estaban, en el campo de fútbol, parados uno frente al otro, en un cráter gigante y rodeados de heridas de la misma magnitud. La dama mono era un desastre, y su bastón fue arrojado lejos de ella, pero incluso con eso, ella aterrizó un golpe sólido en su pecho, rompiendo su armadura sagrada y estallándolo por dentro. Al final, Lord Nero aterrizó de espaldas, derrotado, y pronto el hechizo de escape de emergencia se llevó su cuerpo. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo, Lady Ryuubi levantó un puño hacia el cielo y sonrió.

-¡NO TENGO ... NINGÚN REMORDIMIENTO DURANTE EL TIEMPO DE ESTE PARTIDO!* **-** Ella gritó, cuando de repente una linterna descendió inexplicablemente del cielo sobre ella, y desapareció tan pronto como cayó sobre su espalda también. Van tres piezas de Némesis y una para Berolina.

¡BOOM!

se dirigieron a otra sección de la arena, donde Akio y Nadja estaban peleando con la bruja de pelo púrpura, a pesar de su ropa quemada, las dos estaban bien, como la bruja, que estaba completamente destrozada y magullada, era solo una milagro ella todavía estaba de pie.

-*Bueno, supongo que esto marca la conclusión de nuestro pequeño tête-on-tête, veamos cuantos de mis rayos puedes aguantar, pequeña muñeca.*- Dijo Akio, mientras usaba los nudos de sus dedos para levantar sus lentes hacia atrás frente a sus ojos. -* aunque Tengo un poco de miedo de que si no nos contenemos , mi poder podría, no sé, romperte, así que supongo que podemos terminar esto aquí y ahora, ya que difícilmente podrías competir, digamos, con mis lentes, así que supongo que podemos terminar aquí para evitar más humillaciones para usted. No es que su propio comportamiento y rendimiento no fueran una vergüenza total por sí mismos*.

-*¡Oh ~!*- El rostro de Tasha quedó en blanco con ese discurso duro, cuando cayó de rodillas y, derrotada, cayó de espaldas. Ella estaba incapacitada después de eso. Nada menos de la hija de la casa Himejima, una verdadera sádica. Parecía realmente feliz en su mente, torturar a su pequeña bruja como oponente. Como siempre, Najda fue a buscar a su compañero y se rió un poco para encender el ambiente.

-*TASHA CAMPBELL HA SIDO ELIMINADO!*

-*Oye, oye, no te pases Akio, otra vez estas siendo demasiado duro. Sería mejor si simplemente la ilumines*-. Dijo la rubia de piel negra, tocando el hombro de Akio de manera amistosa. Akio lanzó una mirada hacia ella y sonrió tímidamente.

-*ara, ara, robando mi diversión como de costumbre. Esto no es muy agradable, Nadja*-, dijo Akio. En lugar de continuar el juego, sin embargo, la pareja simplemente se sentó en el suelo y tomó un par de tazas de té de su dimensión personal.

- _Esto es realmente extraño, es como si ninguno de ellos estuviera realmente tomando en serio este [juego de clasificación]. Lord Nero se estaba conteniendo, ni Nadja ni Akio parecían demasiado interesados ahora que su objetivo había sido eliminado, e incluso Lady Aria parece haber salido del conflicto a pesar del hecho de que podría fácilmente limpiar el piso con toda la [nobleza] de Berolina combinada ...-Entonces raven se dio cuenta- ¡ninguno de ellos realmente se está tomando esto en serio ! ¡Dejarían a todos en la basura en segundos si así fuera! Demonios, ¡romperían esa dimensión artificial si fueran con toda su fuerza! Sé que esto es por el bien de Berolina, ¡pero de alguna manera me siento ofendido por eso!_

\- oh por lilith, tal y como esperaba incluso con el limitador de potencia, la [nobleza] de Rina todavía no puede sostenerse contra Nemesis. Esto es triste, realmente-. Lady Gremory dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que el viejo raiser tenía esa expresión seria en esa cara, mientras se movían hacia el joven luchando con la chica-gato pegada al cuello. Ahora ella colocó sus piernas sobre sus caderas y las apretó contra su estómago, arrinconándolo de cualquier intento de escape. ¡ raven estaba en el borde de su asiento!

- _Vamos, Ikkun! ¡Sólo este! ¡Puedes hacerlo!_

-Vamos, Hyoodou ... eres mejor que eso ... si pierdes contra tu propia sangre, este Raiser nunca te lo perdonará ...- el viejo raiser gritó por lo bajo, en el borde de su asiento. Estaba sudando cubos, mientras Lady Gremory tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Ichijou se estaba poniendo blanco ahora, mientras apretaba los dientes para aferrarse a las bocanadas de aire restantes.

-*Vamos, Ichijou-nyan, solo di 'Me rindo' y tal vez podamos cenar juntos más tarde, nyah.*- El nekomata en su espalda dijo, agarrándose aún más fuerte en su cuello y cintura.

 **-** *[BOOST!]*

Esto significa que todavía está luchando. Al final, cayó de rodillas y abrió la boca.

-*Yo ... yo ...*- Murmuró, mientras raiser y raven estaban listos para gritar cualquier cosa para alentar al indefensos [emperador dragón rojo]. ¡No funcionaría, pero estában en su límite!

-*Sí ~ ... Continúa ... ¡Tú qué, nyan ~ ...!*

-*Yo ... yo ... realmente lo siento por esto*

-*Espera, ¿qué -...?*

BITE!

-*NYAAA-...*!

Y silencio. Todo se calló ahora. No porque ichijou solo mordiera sin piedad la cola de Ginko, sino porque el gemido que soltó fue tan desquiciado, tan fuerte que toda la arena tembló, e incluso la transmisión del partido se perdió durante unos segundos. En caso de que regresara, la cara de ichijou volvió a la normalidad ya que los brazos alrededor de su cuello ya no estaban aferrados. Por otro lado, Ginko se puso completamente pálida, luciendo como si acabara de ver un fantasma ... Oh.

-*¡Yeow ...!*- Ella dijo, liberando al chico de la [Booste Gear] y pateándolo en la retaguardia. Terminó comiendo tierra, pero fue Ginko quien tuvo lo peor, ya que estaba saltando en una pierna, llorando por sus colas dañadas. -*¡Owowowow! ¡Perro asqueroso! ¡Me mordiste la cola!*

-*¡Tú eres quien me estaba golpeando!*

-*¡ **Mordiste** mi jodida **COLA** !*

-*¡Bien, ahora, estamos parejos!-*

- _Ni siquiera sé qué quiere decir con eso, y personalmente, no quiero hacerlo._ -Ginko sacudió la cola de su sistema y reanudó su ataque contra el chico. Sin embargo, ya que él ya estaba en su forma [impacto de la reina dragón](torre y alfil) , ¡simplemente esquivó el ataque, reapareciendo justo en frente de ella! Antes de que pudiera retroceder unos pasos,

¡BAM !

Ichijou acaba de darle un puñetazo en el estómago. De hecho, se retiró unos pocos pasos, pero estaba tan aturdida, ¡que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del niño frente a ella otra vez!

-*¡No es bueno, Nya!*

-*¡Y ahora, enfrenta mi máximo ataque contra ti! ¡Y quienquiera que esté mirando esto tiembla de miedo cuando desate mi carta de triunfo!*- ¡Él dijo de forma fabulosa, mientras cambiaba su [longinus] a la forma estándar! Él saltó hacia adelante, y sin ninguna vacilación, golpeó a Ginko justo en el medio de su pecho. Y entonces...!

...

...

Nada.

-...- Y realmente, no pasó nada. Estaban en el borde de sus asientos en el sofá, listos para ver cualquier tipo de gran explosión o súper ataque, pero al final, no pasó nada. Ichijou parecía también sorprendido, mientras hacía una expresión inexpresiva, esperando que algo sucediera. Ginko estaba con los ojos cerrados, temiendo el próximo ataque, pero abrió los ojos y su expresión pronto se volvió loca.

-*Kuh! Por un segundo, me tienes allí, nyah! ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo otra vez!*- Ella dijo, abofeteando a Ichijou, ya que aterrizó a unos metros de ella. ¡Parecía muy cansado, al punto que podía perder en cualquier segundo, cuando Ginko chasqueaba los dedos! -¡Fue divertido, Sekiryuu-chi! ¡Tu poder todavía es muy bajo, pero no te preocupes, un día serás tan fuerte como el viejo! ¡Pero hasta entonces ...!*

¡ZOOM ZOOM!

-*Nyah ...?*- Pero antes de que pudiera aterrizar el golpe final, dos extrañas y originales runas mágicas aparecieron justo en el área de su pecho, justo en frente de cada uno de sus senos, para ser más precisas. -*¿Qué es esTo, nyah? Esa es la primera vez que veo un círculo mágico como ese, nyah!*

-*Tch ...*- Y ella volvió a centrar su atención en el chico que tenía delante, respiró hondo, tragó saliva varias veces y le lanzó una mirada amenazadora a con sus ojos verdes. Esos ojos estaban tan llenos de determinación! Sin miedo o duda! -*¿Qué dije? ¡Es mi último ataque contra ti! De hecho, ¡esta es mi carta de triunfo contra todas las mujeres del inframundo! ¡Una técnica que haría temblar incluso a senpai en estado de shock y miedo!*

-*¿Qué ... planeas usar el [rompe vestidos] ? ¡No puedes, nyah! es una de las técnicas del viejo no pudiste haberla aprendido tan pronto*- Un poco confundida , Ginko retrocedió unos pasos, mientras la señora Gremory, raiser y raven estaban mirando fijamente la runa que tenían frente a wllos.

 _-Una técnica que haría temblar de miedo incluso al [héroe del inframundo], el lord Issei. ¿Es eso posible?_

-*¡Te lo advierto! ¡Si lo usas, serás descalificado por infringir las reglas, Nya! esa técnica fue prohíba cuando filialmente descubrieron lo poderosa que era*

-*Lo sé, pero lo que estoy a punto de desatar ...*- Y sus propias alas del diablo brotaron de su espalda. La gravedad a su alrededor se multiplicó , y luego levantó su [Boosted Gear] hacia el cielo, mientras sus dedos índice y pulgar estaban a punto de romperse, un círculo mágico apareció allí. -... Esto es mucho ... ¡Mucho **peor** !*

-*¡No te dejaré hacer eso a tiempo, Nyah!*- Y Ginko también levantó su mano, y en unos pocos segundos, una esfera gigante de energía natural se concentró allí, cuando estaba a punto de tirarla. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño aún más, y cuando estaba a punto de tirarle esa bola de energía, ¡lo hizo!

¡SNAP!

-*[NIVEL CERO!](DESTRUCTOR DEL ORGULLO)*

¡POP! ¡POP!

-*Que...?!*

PFFF ...

...

-*A-Ah ... ¡Esto es ...!*

-*¡Increíble!*- Dijo EL viejo raiser, ¡viendo esa escena desplegarse frente a sus ojos! ¡Incluso raven no puede creerlo!

-¡Ginko-chan!- Lady Gremory la llamó.

-Ella es ... ¡Ella es ...!- La escena fue tan impactante, ¡no se atrevió a decirlo! Pero entonces, Ginko lo completó por ella, gritando a todo pulmón ...

 **-** *¡PLANA! ¡ESTOY PLANA! ¡AAAAAAAH ...! ¡MI BUSTO SE HA IDO!* **-** Y sucedió! ¡Con solo un chasquido de sus dedos, ichijouu usó una nueva técnica para hacer explotar el pecho de Lady Ginko como un globo! ¡Ahora, ella estaba completamente plana! ¡Un AA en el mejor de los casos! Ella es plana! ¡Soltó su Esfera de energía para tocar ahora su pecho ahora liso y llorar por ellos en la parte superior de sus pulmones!

-*¡ si ! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Los senos en el inframundo son una de las posesiones más preciadas! ¿Dinero? ¿Poder? ¿Territorio? ¡Esto no es nada en comparación con el poder de los pechos !*- Mientras que Ginko perdió por completo cuando su cofre pasó de doble-D a doble-A, Ichijou se levantó, sonriendo como un imbécil a la miseria de su oponente. ¡Pero no se detuvo allí! Desde su cofre ahora plano, blancos velos astrales la abandonaron y voló en su dirección, directamente a su [Boosted Gear] y cuando lo alcanzó, su cuerpo de repente comenzó a brillar.

[¡BUSTO!]

Anunció su [Boosted Gear], mientras usaba su poder recién adquirida para pararse derecho.

-*¡ AHORA, SIENTA LA MALDICIÓN DE SER PLANA, NEKOMATA! ¡SIÉNTELO Y SUFRE!*

-*¡ NYOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ...!

 **-*** Y AHORA .. *- Con la adrenalina corriendo salvaje

[BUSTO!]

Por última vez, mientras juntaba energía demoníaca en su mano y la formaba en una bola roja. ¡Al final, sin un segundo menos, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas y atacó a la nekomata con una EXPLOSIÓN masiva! -*¡ ALEJALTE DE AQUI!*

[¡EXPLOSIÓN!]

-*¡[DISPARO DRACONIANO](BALA MÁGICA DEL DRAGÓN)...!*

-*DOOOOOOOOOON ...!*

-*NYOOOOOOOOOOOOH ...!*

...

.

 _"Oh, nekomata, gato bifurcado ..._

 _lejos de este partido vas._

 _Plano como una tabla de cortar "._

 **\- "El gato de pecho plano", por Tsukino Ichijou.**

.

.

- _Él lo hizo ... Él realmente lo hizo ..._

-*Y EN UN IMPRESIONANTE GIRO, GINKO DEL EQUIPO NEMESIS ES ELIMINADO POR EL [emperador dragón rojo]! PLANO Y COMPLETAMENTE EXPLOTADO, ELLA SE ELIMINA POR SEKIRYUUTEI!*

-Bueno, tenía razón. Esa técnica es realmente aterradora. Incluso el señor Issei lloraría de miedo aunque estoy segura que después se enfadaría y después intentaría destruir al que creo esta tecnica. -Lady Gremory dijo. A pesar de su sonrisa habitual, se puede ver que estaba temblando de miedo, cruzando los brazos a la defensiva frente a su pecho.

 **-** HAHAHAHAHAH ... ¡ES ALGO MÁS, EN VERDAD! - Y ahora se levantó de su asiento como un cohete, apretando ambas manos en puños y temblando de emoción. ¡Él ahora, tanto figurativa como literalmente, esta en llamas!

Ahora, raven esta entre una agitación incontrolable y una determinación ardiente, ya que podía ver a Ichijou dirigiéndose a otro lugar. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer paso, colapsó completamente inmóvil. Jadeo, también lo hicieron Lady Gremory y raiser, deteniendo por completo su acto. Oh no...

No me digas ...

-*Yo ... yo no puedo ...*- Podían oírlo murmurar, cuando de repente apareció un círculo mágico de Gremory debajo de él. Parecía confundido, pero el cansancio lo alcanzó y cerró los ojos. De repente, un poderoso chorro de viento sopló desde el círculo, y cuando se detuvo, le tomó unos segundos para levantarse nuevamente, y cuando lo hizo, Ikkun sonrió diabólicamente. -*[ **Oh ... parece que estoy en el juego de clasificación Huhuhuh ... Esto debería ser divertido]** _*_

Bajo una inspección más cercana, se noto que los sus ojos ahora eran dorados y misteriosos. Sin perder tiempo. En cualquier momento, Esa ... Cosa tomó su camino hacia otra dirección, pero no antes de decir ...

 _-*_ **[No te preocupes, Ichijou. Me ocuparé de esto ...]** _*_

 _-Oh, maldiciones. ¿Que es eso? ¿Qué pasó con Ikkun?_ \- pensó raven mientras raiser parecía tan desorientado como ella, Lanzo sus ojos a Lady Gremory, y ella estaba realmente tan perdida como ellos.

-Lady Alice, ¿podrías ... puedes explicarnos esto?-dijo raiser.

-Yo ... no sé. Estoy tan perdido como tú, Lord Raiser-. Ella dijo. Al final, ella suspiró, se giró hacia nosotros y sonrió. -Pero veamos y veamos qué pasa, ¿verdad?

- _Sí. Ella está en lo correcto. Algo me dice que es mejor mirar por un tiempo._

 _Me pregunto qué pasará..._

* * *

 **y con esto termina este capitulo que les parece comenten y pregunten, prometo traer la parte 2 lo mas pronto posible**

* * *

 **conceptos**

 **[Role-Praying Game** **]** (全能の領域,Zen'nō no ryōiki /ロールプレイングゲーム, Rōrupureingugēmu ), traducido como [juego de rol](área del todopoderoso) es el [arte sagrado] de nero gladius este toma la apariencia de 3 iris y pupilas adicionales en los ojos de su usuario, de tipo soporte que permite al usuario ver, oír, sentir e incluso oler todo lo que se encuentra a la vista de los demás. Llamado "The ultimate Scan", Nero es capaz de captar en mínimo y en varios detalles todo lo que sucede frente a él, su apariencia esta basado en el almights de ywach de bleach

 **[Holy Arms]** (聖母の抱きしめ, Seibo no dakishime /ホライ・アマズ, _Hōrī ā̄muzu)_ traducido como [brazo sagrado](abrazo de la santa madre) es un [arte sagrado] artificial producido en cantidad creado por los ángeles del cielo diseñado para su uso por exorcistas tiene la apariencia de un guantelete plateado que llega hasta el hombro, el de nero es un prototipo que solo amplifica su fuerza y velocidad y le da acceso al poder sagrador

 **[Stardust Crusader]** (神に包まれた鎧, Kami ni tsutsuma reta yoroi/ スターダストクルセイダー,Sutādasutokuruseidā) traducido como [polvo de estrellas cruzada](armadura envuelta en Dios) es el [ajuste de balance] de el [brazo sagrado] de nero consiste en una potro armadura semi divina/sagrada que amplicia aun mas las capacidades físicas de este, su nombre proviene de la tercera saga de jojos bizarra adventure

 **[balance adjust](onite)** traducido como [ajuste de balance](movimiento salvaje) es la evolución de los [artes sagrados] artificiales creada al demostrarse imposible la replicación del [BxB] a diferencia de el antes mencionado el cual cancela la armoniza del mundo y destruye su balance, este como su nombre lo indica solo lo altera

 **[Chaos Bringer: Crimson Queen Gear Drive](** 奥義: 赤龍帝の遺産 , Ōgi: sekiryūtei no isan **/** カオスブリンガー：クリムゾンクイーンギアドライブ _,_ Kaosuburingā: Kurimuzon kuīn gia doraibu **)** traducida como [PORTADOR DEL CAOS: GUANTE DE LA REINA UNIDAD CARMESÍ!](técnica secreta:legado del emperador dragón rojo) es una sub-espacie de la [longinus] [boosted gear] creada por ichijou tsukino al instalar el rasgo de su pieza de [reina] en el [arte sagrado] usando inconscientemente el poder demoníaco/draconiano de yagura, basa en la trianina de issei esta sub-especie también se manifiesta como una técnica, al activarse el guantelete se extenderá hasta cubrir entero el brazo de ichijou y una armadura cubrirá sus piernas hasta las rodillas pareciendo así una versión parcial de la armadura de escamas, su anuncio de activación es [welsh dragón alter booster] que se traduce como [aumento alterado del dragón gales], al igual que la trinana de issei esta sub especie da acceso a 3 forma que amplían el poder de ichijou pero de forma contraria a esta en vez que ampliar uno de 3 aspectos (fuerza, velocidad, poder mágico) provocando al disminución de otro, el guante de la reina carmesí niega uno de estos 3 para de esa forma amplificar el resto, cada vez que se activa alguna de las formas el guante anuncia [change] que se traduce como [cambio] seguido de el nombre de la forma y provocando que el guantelete cambie su forma y adquiera un color carmesí ,sus 3 formas son:

[Sonic buster empress](塔と騎士, Tō to kishi/ ソニックバスターエンプレス, Sonikkubasutāemperesu ) traducido como [ráfaga de la emperatriz sonica](torre y caballero) en esta forma el guantelete cambia su forma una mas lisa y plana, esta forma niega el rasgo del [alfil] transformando todo el poder demoníaco de ichijou en poder físico ampliando su fuerza lo suficiente para igualar a un clase alta y dándole velocidad sonica pero en esta forma es incapaz de usar magia o dispara poder mágico

[Blaster fairy princess](騎士と司教, Kishi to shikyō/ ブラスターフェアリープリンセス, Burasutāfearīpurinsesu) traducido como [fantasía de la princesa explosiva](caballero y alfil) en esta forma el guantelete cambia su forma a una hecha de vendajes que parecen estar hechos de seda y con escamas con runas mágicas en el o flotando a su alrededor, este estado niega el rasgo de la [torre] relajando los músculos y bajando la resistencia física, pero potenciado el poder mágico y la velocidad es esta forma la velocidad de ichijou es mayor a la del sonido siendo lo suficientemente rápido como para crear clones de imagen residual, así como en las escamas de su guantelete se runas mágicas que le permiten activar de forma rápida e instantánea cualquier hechizo que el halla aprendido siempre que disponga del poder suficiente siendo lo único malo su baja defensa y resistencia al daño

-[clon explosivo] una técnica usada por ichijou en esta forma en la que usando su velocidad y poder demoníaco crea unos clones de imagen residual cargados con magia los cuales explotan al ser desechos

[Dragón smasher queen](司教と塔, shikyō to Tō/ ドラゴン・スマッシャー・クイーン, Doragon sumasshā kuīn) traducido como [impacto de la reina dragón](alfil y torre) esta forma niega el rasgo del [caballero] provocando un aumento de la densidad, pero potenciando la fuerza, defensa y poder demoníaco, otorgando un mayor resistencia al daño así como un plus en el uso de magia pero bajando la velocidad, en esta forma el guantelete adopta una apariencia futurista con un cañón en el antebrazo

-[dragón canon](龍の魔法砲弾, ryū no Mahō hōdan/ ドラゴンキヤノン, Doragonkiyanon) una técnica usada por ichijou en esta forma en la que carga poder mágico en su cañón y recubre su brazo con aura y procede a golpear a su objetivo con gran fuerza para acto seguido liberar a quemarropa un haz de poder demoníaco y llamas draconianas concentrado

 **curiosidades**

-esta técnica es la antítesis de la trianina pero siendo mucho mas débil que esta al ser la trianina una mutación del [BxB] y el guante de la reina carmesí un mutación de la forma básica

-al igual que con al trianina solo 2 de las 3 formas otorgan acceso a un técnica

-la apariencia de la forma emperatriz se basa en el brazo armadura de basara toujou en su primera transformación en demonio del shinmai maou no testament

-la apariencia de la forma princesa se basa en los las vendas en los brazos usados por algunos ninjas del anime naruto

-la apariencia de la forma reina se basa en el brazo cañón de megaman

-el cañón dragón se basa en una mezcla del [solid impact] y el [dragón blaster] de issei

 **[thunder annihilation](rakurai no muchi, 落雷の鞭 )** traducido como [trueno aniquilador](azote del rayo caído) técnica de akio himejima en la que concentra su [rayo sagrado] en forma de esfera y lo repotencia con sus poderes demoniacos y draconianos para luego arrojarlo contra su objetivo pudiendo destruir edificios enteros

 **[level zero]** (誇り滅殺, hokori messatsu/レベルゼロ, Reberuzero) traducido como [nivel cero](destructor del orgullo) es una técnica mágica ofensiva y de apoyo propio creada por ichijou tsukino en la que tras entrar en contacto con el pecho de una mujer inserta una maldición en estos con la que extrae la [bendición de los senos] de estos y la absorbe a través del [boosted gear] permitiendo le recuperar energías y aumentar su poder en un rango mayor al de un [boost] normal mientras a su vez reduce de forma temporal el tamaño de estos

 **curiosidades**

 **-** al igual que el [dress break] de issei esta técnica es una técnica anti mágica al poder absorber una forma de poder mágico

-se basa en [oppai beam]de rias y el [half dimension] de vali

-la reacción de issei al saber de esta técnica seria una rara mezcla de orgullo y terror mortal seguido de cólera y ira parecida a la de su primera pelea con vali

 **[gato dragón](猫龍,nekoryuu)** son un clan especial de nekomatas descendientes del las "nekoshou primordiales" shirone y kurora mujeres de lord issei, motivo por el cual también son una rama del [clan hyodo], no poseen mucha influencia en el inframundo o en la facción dragón pero si algo de peso en la facción yokai, habitan principalmente en el inframundo y el al mundo humano específicamente en Asia en ,al ser descendientes nekoshou reencarnadas en demonios y un dragón divino son maestros en el [arte sabio](senjutsu), [arte demoníaco](youjutsu) y [espíritu de lucha](touki) así como poseen rasgo de demonios y dragones y acceso a una forma de [divinidad] , debido a su mayor tasa de natalidad son una de los linajes del clan hyodo con mas miembros y generaciones motivo por el cual son clasificados de forma diferente,el clan se divide en 2 casas que son:

-[toujou] son los descendiente de lady shirone poseen la capacidad especial de [purificación] que les permite manipular la energia positiva lo que los hace ser mas cercanos a la [divinidad] ,estos nacen con el potencial para dominarla pudiendo llegar a ser [bestias divinas]

-[nekosie] o "gatos estrella" son los descendientes de lady kuroka estos se mezclaron con el [clan lucifer] por lo que también descienden de lord vali haciéndolos poseedores de la sangre de los [2 dragones celestiales] como sucedió esto no se sabe a ciencia cierta ahí quienes dicen que lord vali tuvo en su harem a una de las hijas de lord issei otras que un los hijos de estos se unieron y comprometieron, el punto es que estos poseen la sangre de ambos, haciéndolos mas hábiles en el uso del poder demoníaco, poseen el poder de la [corrupción] que les permite manipular la energía negativa, son considerados una forma de [bestia demoníaca]

 **nuevo** **s personajes**

 **liu bei(** 劉備(りゅび), lui bei(Ryūbi) **)**

 **raza:** demonio reencarnado(actual), semidiosa(anterior)

 **alias:** hermosa princesa mono(titulo)

 **ojos:** rosa

 **cabello:** rosa

 **clasificación:** demonio de clase baja, torre

 **afiliaciones:** palacio de jade(habitante), montaña de frutas y flores(lugar de nacimiento), inframundo(clan gremory), clan gremory(sirvienta), nobleza de berolina gremory(torre)

 **equipo:** touki, puño maligno, ruyi jingu bang(baston del mono)

 **familia**

liu bei original(ancestro)

 **personalidad:** Maternal, responsable, gentil y bondadosa, pero también bastante salvaje, hambrienta y apasionada, es alguien que no piensa en el mañana, sino que vive el momento, diciendo que cada sentimiento es pasivo y que deberíamos disfrutar el ahora. Sin embargo, ella ha demostrado ser bastante diligente e inteligente también, además de tener un especial cuidado y amor por sus compañeras de equipo, consolarlas y amarlas a la vez que las hace esforzarse por lo mejor, mostrando un lado bastante apasionado. También es muy emotiva, Tanto la personalidad como la actitud se describen como típicas de su linaje, su forma de hablar es grosera y ronca, ya que utiliza el masculino "Ore" (お れ) para referirse a sí misma. Sin embargo, esto podría ser unificador, ya que ella se refiere a otros con el sufijo '-dono (殿)', que es arcaico y extremadamente cortés.

 **apariencia:** una mujer adulta guapa, alta y pechugona, con cabello largo y rosado, y lo dejó salvaje para moverse mejor, sus ojos rosados y su piel clara, Ella es la miembro más pechugona de la nobleza de Berolina y la de mayor edad.

 **curiosidades**

 **-** Su apariencia se basa en Nonko Arahabaki de la serie de la posada Sra. Yuuna de Yuragi .

\- sus medidas son Busto:98, cadera:58, cintura:88

 **ginko toujou lucifer(** 塔城銀子ルシファー; Tōjō Ginko Rushifā **)**

 **raza:** demonio reencarnado(actual), híbrido dragón-yokai(nekomata)-demonio-humana

 **alias:** gato dragon plateado

 **ojos:** amarillo miel

 **cabello:** blanco plateado

 **clasificación:** demonio de clase media, caballero(pieza mutada), bestia demoníaca

 **afiliaciones:** clan hyodo(gato dragón), gato dragón(nekosei), inframundo(clan gremory), clan gremory(sirvienta), nobleza de nemesis gremory(caballero)

 **equipo:** artes sabias, artes demoníacas, touki, puño maligno, corrupción

 **familia**

juzo hyodo(ancestro)

gorou hyodo(ancestro)

issei satanas(ancestro)

vali lucifer(ancestro)

kuroka toujou hyodo(ancestro)

kurobara hyodo(ancestro)

abuelo sin nombre

madre sin nombre

nero gladius(novio)

 **personalidad:** tranquila y despreocupada. Mucho más como Kuroka, ella también tiene un lado coqueto y sensible, pero a diferencia del anterior, el suyo es libre de cualquier segunda intensión, ya que sus coqueteos son solo para obtener una reacción de la víctima, ella generalmente termina sus oraciones con la palabra "nyan ~".

 **apariencia:** Ginko es una mujer joven, relativamente corta, curvilínea y bien dotada, de cabello corto y ondulado plateado, ojos dorados con pupilas rajadas, parecidas a las de un gato, piel clara y aura "espeluznante, fría", siendo un nekomata, Ginko también tiene dos orejas de gato en la parte superior de su cabeza y colas de gato esbeltas que brotan de su trasero

 **curiosidades**

-Su apariencia se basa en (negro)Tsubasa Hanekawa de la serie Monogatari y kuroka de highschool dxd.

-Ella fue la primera víctima del hechizo [Nivel cero] de Ichijou .

-Mucho más como Kuroka y Shirone, Ginko lleva el nombre de su color temático. En su caso, **plata** (銀; "gin").

-su nombre significa "niño de plata"

 **nobleza de berolina gremory:** es el grupo conformado por los sirvientes de berolina gremory obtenidos por sus [piezas malignas] el segundo mas fuerte de la academia kuoh solo superado por la nobleza de serena sitri, sus miembros son:

 **[rey] berolina gremory**

La hija más joven de la duquesa Alice Gremory y rey demonio Cohen lucifer, Berolina es también el [Rey] más joven de su generación y un prodigio en el uso de la capacidad de [Poder de la Destrucción] de su linaje bael

 **[reina] ichijou tsukino**

Bautizado como [El peor emperador dragón rojo](saiaku no Sekiryuutei), Alguna vez un simple, si no temperamental estudiante, Ichijou se encontraría con lo sobrenatural convirtiéndose en un demonio de la mano de Berolina Gremory, por el solo hecho de que él es el portador actual del [longinus] [Boosted Gear], uno de los 13 Longinus, haciéndolo el legado viviente del anterior emperador dragón rojo lord Issei. Al principio, de débil voluntad y sarcástico, una vez en su nuevo mundo, Ichijou más tarde desarrollaría un sentido de autoestima, y se enorgullecía no solo de su posición como sucesor de Issei, sino también como él mismo. El hombre serio de las situaciones cómicas, el armamento principal de Ichijou consiste en su [Boosted Gear], ex humano tras el incidente del la [unidad de juggernaut] en el [monte issei] su pueza de reina se convertiría en una [pieza mutada] sin que el lo supiera

 **[caballero] annabelle hellsing**

nacida como Sayuri, un ninja de la infame aldea de Hanzo y la hija del líder de la aldea Haruka y un aristócrata vampiro, Desmond de los miembros más eficientes de la nobleza, tiene sus propios motivos para unirse a la [nobleza], Arrogante, sarcástica y también perdedora, pero solidaria, amigable y despreocupada, también una de las personas más fuertes de la nobleza debido a su vasto conocimiento. en Ninjitsu y combates cuerpo a cuerpo y guiados por proyectiles,ex dhampir

 **[alfil] tasha campbell**

Una bruja irlandesa que es un prodigio en el uso del fuego mágico de su familia, Tasha es el segundo miembro más viejo de la nobleza de Berolina que se unió al grupo después de su derrota por manos de su reina Ichijou Tsukino, convirtiéndose en uno de los vínculos emocionales que sostiene el equipo y de mente lenta, pero bien intencionada y trabajadora, es una experta en su familia, la de Campbell, especial magia de fuego. Ex humano

 **[torre] liu bei**

El descendiente del original Liu Bei del Romance de los Tres Reinos es una chica llena de brotes y extremadamente feliz con mente estratégica y fuerza sobrehumana que se unió al grupo después de un accidente sin nombre que la involucró a ella, el palacio de jade y un mono lucha contra onis gigantes. La miembro más fuerte físicamente del grupo, Liu Bei es maestra en control del ki y Touki y usa su réplica del baston del mono para hacer descender el castigo contra sus enemigos. Ex semidiosa, [pieza mutada]

 **curiosidades**

-la palabra clave para ellos es 'potencial'. Siendo todos descendientes o vinculados a poderosos seres , algunos de ellos incluso de altos linajes, la [nobleza] de Berolina es una de las de mayor potencial, Berolina misma forma parte de los [7 imperiales], un grupo de jóvenes demonios con poderes sobresalientes, cuya las [piezas malvadas] son muchas [piezas mutadas] o tienen el potencial para mutar. La nobleza también tiene un alto potencial evolutivo.

-Todos los miembros están de alguna manera vinculados al color Rojo: el cabello de Berolina; La posición de Ichijou como el nuevo emperador dragón rojo;la Ascendencia vampírica de Annabelle; La afinidad y la magia de fuego de Tasha, el vestido y la nacionalidad de Liu Bei

-Todos los miembros están representados por una pieza irónica: Ichijou, el único varón, se reencarna con la Pieza de la [Reina]; Tasha, la bruja pervertida está representada por el [alfil];Annabelle, el ninja, está representada por la única pieza que puede saltar sobre las piezas, y Liu Bei, la potencia, está representada por la pieza de la [torre].

\- poseen paralelos con la [nobleza] de rias, son liderador por un gremory que esta emparentado con un [rey demonio](rias y berolina) teniendo al [emperador dragón rojo] con ellos(issei y ichijou), una dhamphir hijo de un aristocrata vampiro(gasper y annabelle) poseer una torre de gran fuerza ty de origen asiático(shirone y liu bei)

 **nobleza de nemesis gremory:** es el grupo formado por los siervos de nemesis gremory reunidos por sus [piezas malignas], siendo una de las noblezas mas fuertes y prometedoras de los últimos tiempos

 **[rey] nemesis gremory**

la hija mayor de la duquesa Alice Gremory y rey demonio Cohen lucifer Considerado como un genio y sabio más allá de su edad a pesar de su explosiva personalidad, Némesis es una maestra de la habilidad del poder de destrucción de su familia, además de los poderes de su herencia de Alastor y Paimon.

 **[reina] aria hyodo**

La tranquila y relajada [Reina] de Némesis, Aria es descendiente del anterior [Emperador Dragón Rojo] Issei satanas y la [santa princesa dragón]Asia hyodo, el mejor amigo y amante de Némesis, la novia de Nero y el mentor y guía de Ichijou. Al ser descendiente de un dragón divino, tiene la habilidad de la dragonificación, el aliento de fuego y la resistencia más grande que cualquier otro demonio, ex híbrida dragón demonio, [pieza mutada]

 **[caballero] nero gladius**

El precioso [Caballero] y amante de Némesis, que posee el [Juego de ro]l, que le permite ver todo a su alrededor en un radio de 20 m. El miembro más imparcial de la [nobleza], Nerón solía ser miembro de la iglesia falsa antes de enamorarse de Némesis después de innumerables peleas contra ella, dejando que la iglesia se convirtiera en su [caballero]. También es el poseedor de la espada demonñiaca [clarent]

 **[caballero] ginko toujou lucifer**

Descendiente del anterior [Emperador del Dragón Blanco], Vali Lucifer, [Emperador Dragón Rojo] Issei satanas y el Nekoshou primordial Kuroka. Ginko es un nekomata con sentidos extremadamente agudos debido a su maestría en arte sabias y artes demoníacas y especializada en poder demoníaco. ex bestia demoníaca [pieza mutada]

 **[torre] hwan yin-young**

Un dragón coreano que vivió durante la era anterior al [casi apocalipsis], bajo la tutela de Tannin desde que él era solo un Immugi. Bien educado, si no un poco pervertido, es el miembro más grande de la nobleza de Nemesis y un maestro en el combate mano a mano, siendo el tutor de Ichijou durante su entrenamiento en el monte. Issei, también capaz de disparar bolas de fuego masivas desde sus fosas nasales.

 **[torre] faust michaelis**

Descendiente del inquisidor Sebastien Michaelis, es el mayordomo de la familia Gremory por algunas generaciones y tiene un particular gusto por la personalidad y la mentalidad de Némesis, rasgos que lo convirtieron en su [torre]. Es educado, tranquilo y leal con la familia Gremory, pero también es conocido por ser un gran pervertido al que le gusta comentar el cuerpo de las mujeres, especialmente sus senos. Un maestro de las artes marciales a pesar de carecer de una notable afinidad mágica

 **[alfil] akio himejima**

El descendiente del [Emperador Dragón Rojo] Issei Hyoudou y la [Sacerdotisa del Rayo] Akeno Himejima, Akio es un [alfil] sádico con el poder del relámpago sagrado que le gusta hablar mal de los que son más débiles que ella o de ninguna manera contrarrestar sus insultos. También fue miembro de [Grigori](los que vigilan a los hijos de Dios), ex hibrido dragón-ángel caído, [pieza mutada]

 **[alfil] nadja sustrai**

Nadja es una chamán de un país desconocido con el poder de crear clones y golems hechos de madera y arcilla, solo mejorado por su pieza de [alfil]. a pesar de ser considerada la segunda casa de poder de la nobleza de Némesis, es bastante mansa y se disculpa, no le gusta ninguno de los insultos a los demás, es la mejor amiga de Akio Himejima y la única que puede hacer que deje de insultar, ex humana

 **curiosidades**

-La formación del grupo es una referencia al ajedrez Némesis , un tipo de ajedrez al que su [rey] lleva el nombre, en el que las piezas de la Reina, la Torre, el Obispo y el Caballero solo pueden alcanzar al rey y ninguna otra pieza

-Todas las piezas parecen ser paralelas para los miembros de la [nobleza] de Berolina Gremory :

Tanto Berolina como Némesis son descendientes de Gremory y líderes por derecho propio;

Aria e Ichijou son las reinas con un vínculo hacia Issei y de alguna manera relacionadas con los dragones;

Akio Himejima y Tasha campbell son miembros de tipo mago con afinidad por un elemento específico de la naturaleza y descendientes de los líderes de ciertas facciones.

Nero Claudius y Annabelle son antiguos soldados de una facción que abandonaron sus caminos para convertirse en miembros de su nobleza, siendo también los miembros más sensatos de los mismos;

Hwan Jin-young y Liu Bei son personajes orientales con registros profesionales y el vínculo más cercano al personaje ichijou, que sirve tanto como amigos y profesores.


	13. mi querida hermana, pequeño mentiroso

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido,** **Esto marca el final de este arco, solo falta el epílogo de este arco que** **subiré** **pronto.** debo decir que este fue un capítulo bastante intenso para mí, y estoy feliz de finalmente poner fin a algunos desarrollos de personajes y luchas. Solo espero que ustedes no terminen odiando a algunos personajes. Estoy muy feliz de terminar este arco, y espero que todos ustedes deseen el nuevo arco pronto, ya que estoy muy entusiasmado con él.

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=dialogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **legado 3: batalla decisiva: mi querida hermana, pequeño mentiroso**

 **parte 1**

ella acaba de usar todo lo que está en su poder.

Literalmente todo.

Desde trampas hasta bombas de papel, a invocar a su tortuga ninja Albert, a usar las trampas explosivas, coloco de antemano el fósforo e incluso algunas técnicas de [artes ninja], ¡pero nada había detenido al tren llamado Nemesis Gremory! ¡Y ni siquiera usó su [Poder de la Destrucción] con toda su potencia!

Y ahora, las cosas terminaron así, annabelle hellsing esta en un rincón oscuro, completamente perdida y sin aliento, con el caparazón de Albert justo al lado suyo para protegerse y ocultar su propia firma de energía mientras recupera su resistencia, en una habitación destruida del edificio antiguo, más específicamente, la clase original donde solía pasar el antiguo [Club de investigación de lo oculto]. El techo había sido completamente volado, y las dos hermanas Gremory estaban una frente a la otra. la pelirroja menor tenía hematomas en todo su cuerpo, su ropa estaba hecha un desastre y ella respiraba pesadamente, mientras que la pelirroja mayor la miraba con aire de desprecio, sus ocho ojos y sus garras de arácnido temblando con cada segundo que pasaba. ...

-¿Lista para rendirte, Rina? Voy a ser fácil contigo, y tu [alfil] y [Torre] están fuera de servicio. Tu [Reina] podría estar bien por ahora, pero quién sabe qué le pasará si le doy la orden a aria. - Ella dijo, parpadeando un par de veces. Gremory se tensó, pero después de un rápido suspiro, frunció el ceño otra vez.

-¡No tengo miedo, hermana! ¡Ichijou-kun podría ser todavía nuevo, pero él es el [emperador dragón rojo]! ¡Él defenderá mi posición sin importar nada!- Dijo con confianza, y Nemesis frunció aún más el ceño, sus ojos extra como perlas se crisparon aún más. Ella está enojada ahora. -¡Y como un demonio de la Casa de Gremory, no te dejaré ganar esta vez! ¡Podrías haber abandonado tu propio linaje gremory, pero yo tengo ...!

- **¡Cállate, Rina!** \- Némesis cortó su frase con un comentario venenoso, ya que ahora estaba apretando los dientes. Sí, Gremory explicó que la afinidad de Nemesis con el linaje Alastor está más relacionada con las bestias carnívoras, principalmente una araña. Por lo tanto, su comportamiento general en ese estado es más agresivo y violento. sin mencionar grosero también. -Abandonar ... ¡Mi propia línea de sangre! ¡A diferencia de ti, no necesito ningún dominio en una sola habilidad solo porque es del Gran Rey Bael, el mas grande de los [72 plares]! A diferencia de ti, elegí el poder asqueroso y ridículo de nuestro ¡Padre, un Alastor, para mostrarles a todos que no le temo a ninguna parte de mi linaje! A diferencia de ti, ¡no le tengo miedo! ¡Si alguien ha abandonado algo, eres tú, RINA!

-Tch ...- ella silenciosamente escupió, mientras formaba otra bola de [Poder de la Destrucción], y Némesis extendió sus extremidades adicionales

El primero en actuar fue la hermana menor, mientras arrojaba su esfera de [poder de la destrucción] contra la otra, pero la primera era más rápida y utilizaba sus extremidades inferiores para saltar del suelo, esquivar y clavarse en una pared. Ella saltó desde allí contra su hermana un segundo después, pero Berolina fue más rápida y la golpeó en el estómago, utilizando el cierre entre los dos para agarrar la camiseta de Nemesis y lanzadla en una dirección aleatoria. Sin embargo, la mayor usó uno de sus brazos de araña para clavarse en el piso y, dándose la vuelta, abofeteó a su hermana con otra. Berolina se fue volando y chocó contra una pared, cayendo desde allí al piso.

-¿Qué dije, Rina? Si continúas confiando únicamente en tu [poder de la Destrucción] y habilidades básicas, tu propio poder no tendrá ningún efecto en mi contra. Sé todo sobre ti y la habilidad de Bael-. Nemesis dijo con desprecio mientras su hermana intentaba levantarse nuevamente. -Afrontarlo. ¡Ser una nueva Rias Gremory ahora es una pérdida de tiempo y energía! ¡La superare, y tú también podras! ¡Solo deja de tratar de seguirla!

- **Cállate ...** \- Dijo el otro Gremory en un tono sorprendentemente siniestro, mientras levantaba la mirada hacia su hermana mayor y le revelaba sus ojos partidos, rojos y multifacéticos, como los de una mosca. Ella estaba tan enojada. -¿Quién eres tú ... para hablar de Lady Rias así?

-Alguien con el potencial para superarla-. Nemesis dijo, cruzando los brazos. Después de eso, Berolina casi perdió el control, sus ojos divididos casi saltaban de sus órbitas, y la piel gris comenzaba a crecer en su rostro. Al final, sin embargo, ella parpadeó un par de veces, y sacudió su cabeza a izquierda y derecha, volviendo a la normalidad. Némesis se irritó visiblemente. -Ya veo. Estás rechazando tu propia sangre, tu linaje Alastor. De nuestro honorable padre, una leyenda viviente, al igual que lord Issei satanas y Lord Sairaorg Asmodeus.

-No te atrevas a comparar a lord Issei ... ¡ **CON ESE FENOMENO ANDANTE** !- Gremory dijo una vez más, disparando una bola de [poder de la destrucción] desde su palma. Némesis lo esquivó casualmente, y saltó de nuevo contra su hermana. Esta vez, ella era demasiado rápida para que Berolina lo siguiera, y entonces Némesis la abordó con sus enormes brazos de araña, lanzándola hacia otro lado.

-Huh. Llamar a nuestro Lucifer un bicho raro. Nuestro bisabuelo lord vali y lord issei tampoco eran lo mejor en sus verdaderas formas sabes-. Nemesis dijo, mientras Berolina se levantaba del suelo otra vez, sus ojos cubiertos por su flequillo y tropezando un poco para quedarse quietos. -Pero ahora, Prepárate. Usaré el [Poder de la Destrucción] que respetas tanto para derrotarte. Llámalo ... ironía poética.

-Tch ...- dijo el otro Gremory. Némesis comenzó a cargar su propio poder sobre su palma, hasta que se convirtió en una enorme bola de aniquilación. Sin embargo, bajo una inspección más cercana, se vio. una señal. Berolina Gremory, sonrió. -Tu próxima línea será ... '¡Ahora, desparece de este partido y ve la falla que la realmente eres!

-Ahora, desparece de este partido y ve la falla... **¿QUÉ** ?

-¡NINJA! ¡Ahora!

¡Y esa es la señal! Finalmente con sus energías a todo poder, annabelle pateo el caparazón de Albert fuera de su camino, golpeando a Nemesis directamente en su cara, distraiéndola lo suficiente como para rescatar a su [rey] antes de que la aturdida Nemesis pudiera lanzar su ataque. La esquivaron justo a tiempo, y cuando nemesis volvió a abrir los ojos, le arrojo un puñado de shurikens y cuchillos, ¡mientras Berolina los impulsaba con su [poder de la Destrucción]!

-¡Qué lástima! ¡Eres patetica, Rina!- Dijo enojada, mientras usaba sus propios brazos de araña para cubrirse en un capullo de exoesqueleto duro, bloqueando con éxito las cuchillas pero recibiendo daño debido al [poder de la destrucción] incrustada en ellas. -¡Tch! ¡Tus ataques no funcionarán!

-¡Estaba contando con eso!- Y antes de que pudiera moverse, annabelle saco una red de cuerdas de los agujeros del piso, que rodeaba al Rey Carmesí más viejo y la envolvía en su propio brazo-protección. Ahora, ella no puede escapar de la prisión que hizo ella misma, ya que los hilos eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para sostenerla, sin mencionar que no tiene espacio para moverse y no puede alcanzar las cuerdas con los brazos sin dañarse a sí misma! ¡Está atrapada! -¿Qué tal eso, bicho raro!

 **-¡RINA ...!** \- Gritó la hermana mayor, mientras intentaba y no conseguía recuperar sus brazos de araña. ¡Berolina miró annabelle, y luego hizo que su [Poder de la destrucción] corriera por los hilos hacia su hermana! La golpeó directamente en el centro, y pronto estuvo cubierta de llamas negras. -¡Uwoooh ...!

-¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! ¡Ella usará el suyo para extinguir el mío!- Dijo Rina. annabelle Asintió con la cabeza, y tan rápido como pudo, utilizo todas sus fuerzas para tirar de Nemesis y comenzar a rodear la cuerda, ganando fuerza con cada giro. Al final, la arrojo al aire, donde ella no escaparía de ninguna manera, y la desenvolvió, ¡ya que todavía estaba ardiendo! Le dio la luz verde a su [rey], ¡y ella arrojó una esfera masiva de [Poder de la Destrucción] a su hermana! Nemesis ni siquiera pudo bloquearlo, ¡y luego le dio en el blanco!

¡BOOOOM!

La esfera se fue, y poco después, el cuerpo de Nemesis Gremory escapó de la nube de polvo del ataque aéreo, y cayó de bruces al suelo, levantando una cortina de humo ...

Y luego ... Silencio ...

...

...

Creo que eso es todo...

-Nosotros ... ganamos ... ¡Ahahahah! ¡Ganamos! ¡Ninja, ganamos!- annabelle Saludó a su [Rey], mientras ella la abrazaba con esos enormes pechos y lloraba a los cielos. No puede oír nada de Nemesis, y si un [rey] cae, significa que el equipo oponente gana ... ¿Verdad? -¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! ¡Por un clavo, pero ganamos!

-Sí ... supongo ...- dijo bell, demasiado débil para estar parada por mucho tiempo. Ese último ataque usó toda su fuerza restante y ki, así que no puede moverse muy bien ahora. Cuando estaba a punto de caerse, Gremory la atrapó justo a tiempo. -Estoy ... estoy bien. Solo estoy ... Cansada. Hemos luchado contra ella desde el principio

-Sí. Pero al menos, lo hicimos! Somos asombrosos, y cuando comencemos nuestro propio [club de Investigación de lo Oculto], ¡todo será como debería! ¡Tú, yo, la bruja, el mono e Ichijou-kun!- Ella dijo con entusiasmo. Incluso con eso, bell no puede obligarse a sonreír. No se trata del partido, pero el hecho de que ella prefiera llamarla 'ninja' en lugar de su nombre le molesta. Y no solo con ella ...

- _Bueno, mejor no pensar demasiado sobre eso. ¡Ganamos! ¡Esto significa que estás un paso más cerca para darte una paliza, papá!-_ pensó antes de hablar _-_ Sí. De hecho. Gracias, Gremory, pero ahora puedo caminar. No te preocupes-. Dijo mientras la soltaba y se volvía a levantar en dos piernas. Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia la otra, y luego dirigió su atención a los cielos.

-¡Oye, Serena! ¡Podemos irnos ahora! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Hemos ganado!- rina gritó, mientras bell también estaba esperando que algo sucediera.

 _-Si mal no recuerdo, una vez que termina el partido, se supone que el anfitrión debe anunciar al ganador y usar la magia de escape para sacarlos de la arena artificial. Sin embargo, este estaba tardando demasiado_ \- después de unos segundos, solo entonces notaron que algo estaba mal.

-Huh ... qué extraño. Este es mi primer [juego de clasificación], pero no creo que se suponga que tome este largo ...

¡ZOOM!

¡GASP!

-¡Gremory, ten cuidado!

-¿Eh ...?

¡SLASH!

-NINJA!

- _Duele ... ¡Duele mucho!_

De la nube de humo surgió en un solo segundo un tentáculo negro, segmentado y largo, e intentó alcanzar a Gremory. Actuando por instinto, bell la empujo para que no se lastimara, pero termino herida, ya que pequeños apéndices en forma de gancho de sus bordes le cortaron la piel como una motosierra. También le empujó y le hizo golpear una pared. Una vez en el piso, tosió sangre, y no puede moverse más, no por el dolor, bueno, no solo porque, sino porque si cuerpo no obedecería sus órdenes ...

- _¿Algún tipo de veneno, tal vez?_

Volteo la mirada hacia la nube de humo que se estaba limpiando poco a poco. El polvo era espeso, pero distinguió una silueta conocida para ella. Cuando finalmente se limpió, pudo ver la figura oculta debajo, era Nemesis, su ropa hecha un desastre y su coleta desabrochada, pero aún consciente, ya que podía ver apéndices largos, grandes y oscuros como ciempiés que venían de ella. la parte inferior de la espalda, tics de vez en cuando, flexionando sus segmentos ...

No es necesario ser un genio para resolverlo ahora, Nemesis de alguna manera transformó sus brazos extra de una araña a esa ... Cosa, y apretó sus propias defensas usando sus nuevos brazos flexibles.

- _Mierda ... Tan cerca ... Maldito seas ... Alastors ..._

 _Mi cuerpo no me obedece, , no puedo usar ninjitsu mientras mis brazos están entumecidos. El posible veneno que me han puesto esta tomando sus efectos ahora; . Mierda ... Tan cerca ... Tan cerca ... No puedo ... No podría vencerla ... Papá ..._

 _maldición así jamas podre ganarle a mi estúpido padre_

 _Papá..._

-* ANABELLE HELLSING HA SIDO ELIMINADA!*

* * *

 **parte 2**

" _Cuando sea grande, ¡quiero ser como lady Rias!"_

 _'Oye, onee-sama, ¿sabías que Lady Rias tuvo muchos hijos con lord Issei? ¡Ella también era la madrina de todos los otros [niños DxD] originales!_

 _¡También tendré al [Emperador dragón rojo] en mi [nobleza]! ¡Como Lady Rias!_

 _'Onee-sama ... ¿Por qué harías eso ?! ¡Usar la sucia [Metamorfosis] de Alastor! ¡No respetas nuestro Linaje!_

 _'¡Lo odio! ¡Cohen Alastor es un monstruo! ¡Y tú también eres un monstruo, nee-sama! ¡No mereces ser un Gremory! ¡Te odio!'_

 _'¡Dame mis piezas ahora, hermana! ¡mama(Okaa-sama) dijo que soy lo suficientemente maduro! ¡papa(Otou-sama) dijo que soy lo suficientemente maduro! ¡Dame mis piezas ahora, hermana!_

 _'¡No! ¡Eres tú quien no ve, hermanita! ¡Mientras pueda controlar la [ESTRELLA DE LA EXTINCIÓN](ESTRELLA DEMONÍACA DE LA ANIQUILACIÓN), estaré bien! ¡Subestimas a lady Rias, traidor!_

 _'Soy ... soy ... ¡un Gremory! ¡Y nada más!'_

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de nemesis gremory como un martillo.

 _Desde que nació, Rina siempre quiso ser como nuestra pariente lejana y honorable, Rias Gremory. Al principio, estuvo bien. Se volvió determinada como Rias, inteligente como Rias, e inocente como Rias. Estaba decidida a convertirse en una verdadera Rias Gremory, su ídolo, su heroína, su forma de vida ..._

 _Sin embargo, a medida que crecía, eso ... La obsesión se volvió insalubre, abandonó su linaje Alastor, y nuestro propio padre honorable, porque era un "fenómeno común", indigno de un Gremory como nuestra madre. Concentró todo su entrenamiento en el [poder de la destrucción], y simplemente lo detendría cuando dominara la [estrella de la extinción] y [invasión prohibida de la princesa balor](abandono y destrucción de la verdadera oscuridad), los movimientos característicos de Rias Gremory, a pesar de que podía alcanzar aún más. Sin mencionar que perdió a todos sus amigos cuando se volvió superprotectora sobre su cabello, y cambió el color de sus ojos a los de Rias. Esa obsesión la hacía sentirse sola, alienada y hueca. Todo lo que ella dice, Lady Rias ya lo dijo. Ella no se convirtió en un legado ... Se convirtió en un reflejo, una imagen sin emociones de otra ..._

 _Bueno, si las palabras no pueden alcanzarla ... ¡Quizás mis puños la harán escucharme!_

-H-Hermana ...- Murmuró rina mirando hacia su hermana, asustada y sin sentido. Sí, esta es la primera vez que ve esa forma. nemesis la Desarrollo durante esta primavera, y ya que ella vivía con ichijou desde que se fue de casa, por supuesto que no estaría familiarizada. -¿Qué ... eres ... eres un monstruo! No puedo mirarte! Estás ensuciando el nombre de Gremory ...!

-Tal vez, tal vez no. Rina, ahora te mostraré ... lo impotente que eres contra mí-. Y rompió una vena de ira, mientras ella se ponía tensa y arrojaba un grupo de orbes negras hacia mí.Respiro profundamente, y con un rápido movimiento desde los brazos tipo ciempiés de su espalda, destruyo esos [poderes de destrucción]. Simple y rápido, incluso nemesis estaba sin palabras ...

- _Huh, extraño. Dado que mi afinidad es mejor con los animales carnívoros, mi comportamiento habitual es mucho más agresivo y brutal con mi poder despierto, pero ahora ... Me siento como una mariposa recién salida de su capullo. Renovado, cambiado, viendo todo a mi alrededor por primera vez ... No tengo miedo ... Estoy listo para volar ..._

...

...

¡BAM!

-¡Demasiado lento, Rina!- Dijo usando sus extremidades adicionales para lanzarse y evitar otra ola de [poder de la destrucción], aterrizando justo al lado de su querida hermana. rina jadeó y saltó hacia atrás para tratar de evitarla, pero nemesis la tomo de la pierna con su miembro de ciempiés. Con eso, sonrió y la golpeo repetidamente contra el piso. -Heh ... ¿ Eso es todo lo que tienes,"RIAS GREMORY "?!

-¡Gaaaaah ...!- Ella gritó. Finalmente la lanzo a una pared, la cual ella rompió completamente en pedazos y la atravesó. Ahora, nemesis puede pensar, puede planear.

- _Este nuevo poder ... es asombroso._ -Al momento siguiente, rina tomó vuelo, y en el aire, ella lanzó otra bola de [poder de la destrucción]. pero nemesis Tenía una idea, se inclino y se lanzo contra ese ataque. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, transformo sus brazos ciempiés en un taladro, y los impulso con el [poder de la destrucción]. Atravesó el de ataque de Rina como si no fuera nada, y descarto esa forma una vez al otro lado, frente a su Sorprendida y horrorizada hermana menor.

-C-¿Cómo ...?

-¡Prueba el poder de un 'vulgar y asqueroso insecto'!- Dije abofeteándola y haciéndola estrellarse contra el piso, levantando una nube de humo. Aterrizo junto a ella. Ahí está, inmóvil e indefensa. La alcanzo, la tomo por el cuello y la obligo a mirarla. Élla cruzó los ojos y apretó los dientes. -Entonces, ¿cómo se siente, siendo apaleada por algo tan bajo como un Alastor?

-¡Tú ... TÚ ...!- Ella levantó uno de sus brazos y la señaló, lista para volarla con [poder de la destrucción] en la cara. Sin embargo, nemesis fue más rápido y corto ese brazo con sus apéndices de ciempiés. Ella gritó, probablemente sintiendo el movimiento de la sierra y el veneno entrar en su sistema. Pronto, ella cesó cualquier movimiento, y ella se calmó en un instante. Al final, silencio, cuando ella comenzó a llorar. -¿Por qué ... por qué, hermana?

-Como he dicho, Rina. No eres lo suficientemente maduro-. Dijo de nuevo, mientras ella gruñía un poco más, y se mordió los labios.

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Eso no es -...!

-¡Rina, cállate!- grito nemesis. Ella se calló en un instante. Solo gritar puedo alcanzar al menos un clavo en su cráneo denso. -¡Tienes idea de cómo se siente nuestro padre con respecto a ti! ¡Él te quiere mucho, y sin embargo dices que es un bicho raro solo por su habilidad heredada y su educación! ¡Gremory solo debería casarse con demonios fuertes y nobles! ¡Mi CULO! ¡se convirtió en un [rey demonio] solo porque no quería que lleváramos su apellido! ¿Qué hay de tus amigos, Rina? ¡¿Te importa, o incluso quieres saber quién y qué son, o conocerlos en absoluto ?! Ese Ichijou esta traumado con las mujeres y Annabelle tuvo la peor infancia es un híbrido con custodia compartida eso te parece genial, ¡pero apuesto a que ni siquiera lo sabías! ¡Rias Gremory no era así, Rina! ¡NO EN ABSOLUTO!

-...!- Y después de eso, ella jadeó horrorizada, solo para comenzar a llorar, lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos mientras hacía una mueca de dolor y angustia. Es lo peor para ella, ser alguien que no vale la pena parecerse a Rias. Parece que esa es la única forma de atravesar su grueso cráneo. Pero eso no es suficiente. Ella olvidará eso mañana. Solo hay una forma de tatuar esta lección en ella. nemesis Levanto una de sus manos y creo una pequeña bola de [poder de la destrucción] allí. rina jadeó sorprendida. -N-Némesis ...?!

-¿Sabes qué, Rina? ¡Ya terminé de hablar contigo! Solo hay una forma de recordarte esa lección-. Y luego acerco su mano ardiente al lado de ella. -¡Voy a quemar ese asqueroso cabello de Gremory con el [poder de la destrucción] del que estás tan orgulloso! ¡Veamos cómo vas a reaccionar, siendo traicionado por tu propia habilidad!

-A-Ah ... Por favor, no lo hagas. ¡Némesis! ¡todo menos eso ...!- Ella gritó, mientras nemesis se acercaba aún más. Durante unos segundos, ella se quedó un poco conmocionada, probablemente pensando que estaba mintiendo o algo así, pero tan pronto como estaba a solo unos centímetros de distancia, comenzó a gritar, llorar y suplicar, llorando ríos y suplicando

- _tal vez es la sangre de Alastor, pero estoy disfrutando esto más de lo que debería._

-¡Por favor! ¡Hermana! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡No hagas esto! ¡Detente! ¡Detente! ¡Detente! ¡Te doy -...!

¡ZAS!

-UGWAH ...!

-¿Te callas por un segundo? Estoy tratando de concentrarme aquí-. nemesis Le dio un puñetazo directo en la garganta, y ella se calmó, a pesar de que su cuerpo aún se retorcía y abría los ojos con horror.

 _-Ella todavía está luchando, incluso con esa fatalidad que obstaculiza. Tal vez debería comenzar por las cerraduras más largas, o al menos quemar la parte superior de su cabeza, será mucho más rápido._ -pensó antes de hablar-Estoy realmente contento de que hayas pedido un [juego de clasificación], Rina. Tal vez fue lo mejor para ti. Ahora, no te muevas, podría lastimarte ...

-P-Por favor, no lo hagas, hermana ...

-¿Y quién me detendrá? Mejor cierre los ojos y espere a que pase ...

-*HIMEJIMA AKIO HA SIDO ELIMINADO! Y AL MISMO TIEMPO, NADJA SUSTRAI TAMBIÉN! ¡ICHIJOU ESTÁ EN LLAMAS!*

Esas palabras provenientes de Serena Sitri sorprendieron.

 _-¿Qué ...? ¿Dijo ichijou? ¡¿Acaba de poner a mis dos [alfiles] fuera de servicio ?! No, no puede ser. Quiero decir, Aria dijo que pondría un partido al menos contra Nadja o Nero, pero para poner a Ginko, Akio y Nadja todos durante UN partido ?! ¡Increíble!-_ No ... debe ser mi imaginación ...- No le dijo a nadie, sacudiendo la cabeza y devolviendo su atención a su estúpida hermana. -Me ocuparé de ti, Rina, luego veré qué está pasando allí afuera ...

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

-¿Eh ...?

¡BOOOOOM!

-¡ ...!- Y de nuevo, de rojo, una gran explosión al otro lado de la pared abrió una puerta, y junto a ella, con su culo en llamas, allí estaba su querida [reina], Aria hyodo, fue lanzada en esa dirección, parada sobre dos pies y dejando una cicatriz en el piso con los pies profundamente atrapados allí. Otra cosa, ¡se convirtió en una copa AA por alguna razón!

-Aria...?- Le dijo, soltando a rina y tratando de alcanzarla, pero ella se volvió hacia nemesis, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Nemis, abajo!- Ella dijo, pero era demasiado tarde. Un relámpago carmesí pasó en un instante a su alrededor, y cuando lo supo mejor, miré su mano y ¡Rina se había ido! ¡Ni siquiera lo sintió cuando ya era demasiado tarde! Frenéticamente la busco, y sus ojos se posaron en cierto castaño al otro lado de la habitación. Estaba con Rina en sus brazos, y no parecía cansado en absoluto. De alguna manera, él era ... Diferente ahora.

-I-Ichijou ... -kun ...?- rina, que también estaba impresionada por su nueva demostración de poder, dijo con su voz temblorosa. El muchacho, que tenía una sonrisa segura y una nueva luz en sus ojos, le devolvió la sonrisa.

-[ **Casi. Casi, querida Rina** ]-. El chico dijo, mientras la dejaba en una pared cercana y la dejaba descansar, mientras él se volvía hacia ellas, y llamaba a su [longinus]. -[ **Pero por ahora, solo siéntate allí. ¡Yo, tu honorable [reina], la derrotaré por ti!** ]

-Aaah ...- Rina movió los ojos en total sorpresa y sorpresa, cuando comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Sin embargo, esta vez, ella tenía una sonrisa creciente en su rostro, y asintió a sus palabras.-Uh-huh! ¡Creo en ti, Ichijou-kun!

-Aria, puedes descansar por ahora. Creo que tendré que lidiar con este pinchazo yo mismo-. Aria jadeó sorprendida, mirándola, preocupada. _-Sé que estoy tratando con el dragón gales, de alguna manera con su ego y autoestima impulsados al cielo, pero tengo curiosidad. Realmente curiosa sobre ese nuevo comportamiento.-_ Antes de que aria pudiera protestar,

¡WHACK!

La golpeo justo en la parte posterior de su cuello con otras extremidades, poniéndola fuera de servicio cuando la salida de emergencia se la llevó. Con eso fuera del camino, nemesis se volteo hacia Ichijou, mientras él hacía crujir sus nudillos.

-Me gusta tu nuevo cabello, Ichijou-kun. Ese estúpido mechón carmesí realmente te queda bien.

-[ **Gracias, Nemis. Me sienta bien, ¿verdad?** ]- Dijo, extrañamente muy feliz . Ahora él está masajeando su área del pecho, con una sonrisa en su rostro por alguna razón. -[ **Este cuerpo también me queda bien. Mira ese cofre plano, ni siquiera musculoso. De acuerdo, tampoco soy tan bueno** ].

-¿De qué estás hablando ...?

¡VOOSH!

-Que...?!

-Sin embargo...

BOIM! BOIM!

-¿Estás muy dotado, araña, engendro de Sirzechs- En un instante, desapareció en el polvo, y en otro, apareció justo detrás de nemesis, solo para alcanzar sus pechos para palparlos. ella Dejo escapar un gemido vergonzoso.

 _-Maldición! ¡Desde cuando se hizo tan rápido!_ -Por qué tú...!-ella Trato de alcanzarlo utilizando sus brazosciempiés, pero él simplemente saltó fuera del camino, lo suficientemente lejos como para evitar incluso esos. - _Él es más ágil ahora, también.¿El entrenamiento le hizo eso? No, Aria dijo que aprendió una o dos cosas, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Él sobreviviría, pero no se volvería tan fuerte. Además, esos ojos dorados... -_ ¿Quién ... Quién eres? ¿De verdad eres Ichijou-kun? ¿El heredero del [Emperador Dragón Rojo], Tsukino Ichijou-kun?

-[ **Por supuesto que sí. Al menos es lo que todos pensaron hasta ahora** ]-. Dijo con una sonrisa psicótica. Eso la molestó más allá de toda razón, y muy pronto, ¡reunió una pequeña bola de [poder de la Destrucción] y lo arrojo a gran velocidad! Simplemente se hizo a un lado, aún con esa sonrisa, pero desconocido para él, nemesis utilizo su poder para controlar de forma remota la dirección de esa bola. ¡Detrás de él, la esfera negra dio un giro y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, lo golpeo por la espalda!

 _-¿Se terminó? No, todavía puedo sentir algún peligro que proviene de la cortina de polvo que acaba de dejar el impacto ... Pero entonces_

¡VAPT!

¡Algo salió de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

-¡Maldición ...!

ZOOM!

-[ **¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Estoy decepcionada, Némesis** ]-. Escucho ese tono sarcástico susurrándole en el oído. se volteé, pero algo la empujó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que perdiera el equilibrio y cayo estrellándose contra una pared en el camino y forzándola a salir del edificio hacia el campo de béisbol destruido.

-¡Uf ...! ¡Te maldigo, ...! -Salió de los pedazos rotos de hormigón y ladrillos para volver a intentar una ofensiva contra ese muchacho, sin embargo, la vista frente a ella simplemente la dejó sin palabras. -¡ _No, no puede ser! Escamas rojas, espinas doradas, garras de dragón y casco de aspecto ardiente. Mierda, ¿ya alcanzó ese nivel? Aria, ¿qué demonios le hiciste?_ -A-Ah! ¿Qué diablos? ¡Esto es imposible!

-[ **¡Nada es imposible mientras mi [rey] me necesite! ¡La protegeré y destruiré todo lo que se interponga en nuestro camino!** ]- Una voz, sin duda la de Ichijou pero con un toque femenino, retumbó desde el interior de esa armadura roja, mientras desplegaba un par de enormes alas de dragón de su espalda y gritaba a todo pulmón. -[ **¡HE AQUÍ! ¡ESTE ES EL PODER TOTAL DEL [EMPERADOR DRAGÓN ROJO], EL DRAGÓN CELESTIAL** ]

[ ROMPE BALANCE DEL DRAGÓN GALES](WELSH DRAGÓN BALANCE BREAKER)

[ARMADURA DE ESCAMAS DEL GUANTE AUMENTADO](ARMADURA DEL EMPERADOR DRAGÓN ROJO)

-Por lo tanto, este es el legendario [BxB] del dragon -dijo. Dejando a un lado armadura, esta realmente impresionada por su despliegue de , esto casi la hace llorar, para finalmente poder ver el [BxB] del [Boosted Gear] tan cerca. Sacudió esos sentimientos y se preparé para el enfrentamiento. ¡Reunió tanta magia como pudo por el momento y disparo una bola de fuego masiva contra esa armadura!

¡BOOM!

-[ **¡Tu falta de poder me molesta, Nemesis Gremory!** ]- se escucho desde lejos, cuando la esfera de llamas que estaba frente a ella simplemente explotó de costado, revelando bajo el infierno que salió de la armadura de escamas, completamente sin arañazos. -[ **¡Ahora es mi turno!** ]

Y luego, él hizo lo mismo, le señaló una de sus palmas y dibujó un círculo mágico allí. ¡Fuera de eso, una bola de fuego aún más grande, al menos diez veces la de nemesis, fue disparada contra ella!Uso sus extremidades extras para saltar fuera del camino a tiempo, y luego explotó. Una explosión tan masiva que rompió parte de la dimensión de la arena.

Otro parpadeo, y estaba de nuevo frente a ella, esos ojos extrañamente dorados que brillaban con desprecio y arrogancia. En un instante, él tomó uno de los brazos de nemesis y la tiró a distancia. En el aire, ella lanzo otro bombardeo de [poder de la destrucción] hacia él, todo inútil cuando él era lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarlos a todos. Finalmente la buscó y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Sin embargo, usando su fuerza restante, nemesis envolvió uno de sus brazos ciempiés alrededor de su brazo y usé otro para abofetearlo. Funcionó, por lo que se estrelló en el suelo, mientras nemesis usaba sus alas para planear y aterrizar con seguridad a una distancia segura de él.

- _¿Qué demonios pasó? Él es mucho más asertivo que antes. No lo obligué a hacer nada, y probablemente todavía estaría tan incómodo a mi lado. Además, no podría haber alcanzado el [BxB] en un período de tiempo tan bajo, ni mantenerlo por tanto tiempo. Algo esta mal. ¿Posesión? Herencia perdida? No, no puede ninguno de esos ..._ \- Vio una sombra de pie por una distancia! Es él de nuevo! Entonces, los ataques normales no tendrán ningún efecto sobre él.- _Nunca pensé que alguien me empujaría tan lejos, maldito limitador de potencia-_ Impresionante, ichijou. Tu poder de hecho creció en los últimos días, y debo decir, nunca pensé que me llevarías tan lejos, ¡pero esto termina ahora!- Dijo, tomando una respiración profunda para recuperar algo de energía. Extendió sus brazos Ciempiés y señalo cada uno de ellos pequeños al cielo, así como sus propias manos. De ellos, docenas de pequeñas esferas de poder de destrucción llegaron, llenando de oscuridad el cielo verde esmeralda. Levanto un dedo y lo apunto con un solo movimiento. -¡GUSTA EL PODER REAL! [¡NEBULA DESAPARECIDA!](lluvia de destrucción del rey ciempiés)

¡Y bajo su comando mudo, esas bolas de [poder de la destrucción] bajaron aplastando todo en su camino! Como una lluvia de meteoritos, esas pequeñas esferas llovieron violentamente en el pequeño lugar al otro lado de la arena, en el mismo lugar del dragón demonio. ¡Con suficiente fuerza para drenar su energía, pero al menos darle suficiente tiempo para salir de la arena con seguridad!

Después de unos segundos de fuego constante, el propio poder demoníaco de nemesis llegó a su fin, cuando se detuvo y, casi sin aliento, espero lo mejor.

 _-Serena Sitri aún no ha anunciado nada, pero después de eso, es imposible para él soportar tal poder por tanto tiempo, incluso con la armadura_ -. Pero sus temores se despertaron en el momento en que escucho un sonido metálico proveniente del enorme agujero que ha creado.

-Oh, no ... Eso es imposible ...

-[ **¡Eres patético, Némesis!** ]- Escucho desde el cráter, y en un instante, las alas de dragón completamente abiertas, el "emperador" majestuosamente emergió a los cielos, dando un giro en el aire para finalmente aterrizar al otro lado del agujero. -[ **Mientras yo sigo en pie, ¡no hay forma de que me vences!** ]

-¿Qué está pasando? ¡No eres Ichijou! ¡Es imposible!

-P-¿Puedes ver ahora, hermana?- nemesis se volteé cuando escuché esa nueva voz. Estaba herida, tropezaba, pero Rina se las arregló para alejarse de su lugar en el viejo edificio y caminar hacia su lado. Ella estaba sonriendo, y las lágrimas de alegría eran cómicas en sus ojos. Ella estaba llena de esperanza! -Es como lady Rias y lord Issei. No importa qué o quién son, el [emperador dragón rojo] siempre vendrá en nuestra ayuda y ayudará a su [Rey]. Usando su propio poder y determinación, vendrá a romper cada daño hacia nosotros. .. ¡Él es el campeón!

-¡No no!- Dijo.- _No, ella no entiende! ¡Eso no es Ichijou! ¡No está siguiendo a nadie! Al menos ... ¡Al menos eso fue lo que Aria me dijo! ¿Qué le sucede?_

-Acéptalo, hermana ... ¡No importa lo que hagas, seré como Rias! Lo seré ... ¡El nuevo Rias Gremory, de la casa Gremory!

-¡Cállate!- Lanzo una esfera de poder demoníaco hacia ella, pero un destello Carmesí se cruzó en el camino, y en un segundo, ella se había ido. Siguió el rastro dejado por el borrón, y como esperaba, allí estaba la Armadura de Escamas, sosteniendo a Rina con el estilo nupcial, ¡como si fuera su caballero de brillante armadura!- _Esto ... Esto no puede estar pasando ..._

-[ **Bien dicho, Rina. O debería decir ... ¿Futuro presidente del nuevo [club de investigación oculto]?** ]- La armadura dijo, mientras Rina jadeaba sorprendida, solo para llorar de nuevo y sonreír. Ella se veía tan feliz ahora, tan tranquila. Él la bajó y luego se volvió hacia nemesís, adoptando una posición de batalla poco después. -[ **Espera, mi [rey], este partido ... ¡Finaliza ahora!** ]

 _-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Tsukino Ichijou? Sé que podrías preocuparte por ella, pero esa obsesión por ella está más allá de lo saludable. Eres inteligente, ¡deberías haberlo notado!Pero en cambio, solo estás alimentando esta idea. ¿No puedes ver, Tsukino Ichijou? Estás alimentando sus fantasías, haciéndola creer que siempre la recuperarás cuando su poder no sea suficiente. Solo la quiero ... Para enfrentar la realidad y romper las paredes que construye a su alrededor ... ¿Por qué no puedes ver?_

¡Y saltó en su dirección otra vez, con los puños en llamas, listo para chocar nemesis!

 _-Entonces él no está listo para una charla o al menos ve mi razón. ¡Esta bien! Incluso si no es hoy, ¡le avisaré a Rina que está equivocada! No dejaré que se mate solo porque no puede dejar ir su fantasía! Y si incluso el [emperador dragón rojo] se mete en mi camino, que así sea! ¡Voy a derrotar incluso a él! ¡Levantére mi puño y me preparé contra ese monstruo!_

-[ **¡Este es el final, NEMESIS GREMORY !** ]

-¡Es cierto, **TSUKINO ICHIJOU** !

Piso fuerte en el suelo, apretó su puño tan fuerte como pudo y grité por él! ¡Sí! Este será el final! ¡Y él venía! ¡Y viene! ¡Y viene! Y finalmente ...

¡PUNCH!

...

...

-Ugh ... Uf ...

-Qué...?-nemesis Extendió su puño y cerro los ojos para soportar el shock futuro, pero después de todo eso, no pasó nada. No sintió nada, y todo se detuvo de repente. ¿Perdió? Era tan rápido que no podía decirlo. se arriesgo a abrir un ojo, y viendo claramente ahora, él ni siquiera estaba cerca de ella. Paró justo unos metros antes del enfrentamiento. Pero su mano estaba en otra dirección, no contra ella, sino contra él mismo. Se golpeó en la cara, tan duro que se le rompió el casco.- _Realmente está pasando algo extraño con este tipo hoy ..._

-¿Qué crees que ... estás haciendo ... Yagura ?- Gritó, cuando de repente el núcleo de su armadura en su pecho comenzó a brillar, y luego explotó, la onda de choque lo suficientemente solo como para enviarlo hacia atrás en alta velocidad. Voló por unos segundos, y luego golpeó el piso, dejando un rastro de destrucción detrás de él. Y luego se detuvo. Se quedó así por unos segundos, y se levantó como un cohete del suelo, gritando airadamente su guantelete rojo. -¡Oh, eso es muy maduro para ti! ¡No es mi culpa que quisieras que mi cuerpo hiciera Dios ( _AY_ ) sabe qué! ¡Estoy cansado de ser un juguete para todos!

-I-Ichijou ... -kun ...?- Rina dijo a su lado, mientras su rostro cambiaba a uno curioso y desconsolado. No entendía nada, pero no tuvo tiempo para eso cuando ichijou se volvió hacia nemesis y frunció el ceño.

-Oye, Nemesis-San, soy yo -. Dijo, extendiendo su mano blindada izquierda hacia ella y mirándola profundamente a los ojos. -Lo siento. Mi [Boosted Gear] se salió de control, y solo ahora logré recuperar la consciencia.

-¿Eh ...?- _Dijo que 'fuera de control', sin embargo, dominó el [Balance Breaker] solo en ese momento. Este chico es raro, esto significa que sabía lo que estaba pasando, y en lugar de dejarse ganar, detuvo su transformación y volvió a controlarse. No puedo creerlo_ -¿Por qué?

-¿Qué?

-Tu ... supiste lo que estaba pasando, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué dejarías de hacerlo? ¿Por qué perderías tu oportunidad de ganar este partido?-ella Pregunto, ya que podía ver a Rina detrás de él, preguntándose en silencio lo mismo por la expresión de sus ojos. Sin embargo, en lugar de hacer algo drástico, Ichijou simplemente suspiró y se rascó la nariz, olfateando poco después.

-¿Por qué? No sé, tal vez porque soy un idiota-. Él respondió. -Soy un idiota que no quiere hacer que Aria-San y Hwan Jin-Yong se sientan mal consigo mismos. Perdieron el tiempo entrenándome, me molestaré si se ponen tristes porque desperté este poder de la nada.

la transformación de nemesis cesó en el momento en que terminó. Rina y ella se marchitaron sus ojos a esa simple frase.

 _-Dijo que no quiere molestar a esos dos. Eso es ... Eso es bastante estúpido, sí, pero simplemente no le importa este partido de una manera. En realidad estoy sin palabras. Él creció, eh. No sé si él quiere verse bien, o es solo su honor hablar más fuerte que su razón, pero él es de hecho ... Genial._

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Ichijou-kun? ¡Tuviste el [BxB]! ¡Úsalo! ¡Úselo de nuevo y vence a Némesis! ¡Por favor! ¡Defiéndeme!- Rina, ahora llorando, le gritó al niño frente a él. Su corazón estaba roto, y ella ya no podía pararse después de ese golpe. Al final, ella fue reducida a una pila de llanto de nada. Se volvió hacia él y suspiró. -Por favor ... lord issei ... Lord Issei nunca ...

-Rina ...

-¡Tsukino Ichijou, amo tu espíritu!- Grito nemesis hacia el, haciéndolo devolver su atención a ella. Quizo decir que esta eufórica por su crecimiento, pero supongo que lo tomó por el camino equivocado, ya que se sonrojó un poco y lo miró sorprendido. Suspiro una vez más, y dijo. -Y como muestra de mi confianza ... te derrotaré con mi técnica más fuerte

Con esa advertencia, agudizo mi mirada, y respiro profundamente, lo suficiente como para recuperar el poder restante que quedaba dentro de ella. Todos cargados, extendí su brazo para él y Rina, y en un segundo, lanzo un rayo masivo de [poder de la destrucción] hacia ellos. Rina estaba inmóvil, e Ichijou vaciló por un segundo en sorpresa. Sin embargo, él agudizó sus ojos, directamente su postura, y reunió poder demoníaca en su mano izquierda, juntándola con su puño.

 **-** [¡DRAGON SHOT!]- Anunció, mientras golpeaba esa esfera y desataba su propio infierno. Esas explosiones colisionaron, y al igual que las olas una contra la otra, ascendieron a los cielos usándose unos a otros mientras luchan unos contra otros. Al final, sin embargo, el resultado esperado sucedió, y pronto el propio poder de nemesis superó al de ichijou. Él y Rina estaban envueltos en la oscuridad, pero lo único que escuché antes de que la magia de emergencia se lo llevara fue ...

-Tch ... mentiroso.

BAAAAAAAM ...!

...

 **...**

-*Y JAQUEMATE! ¡QUE BATALLA! THE CABALLERO SAGRADO, EL GATO ILUSORIO, LA NUEVA TÉCNICA DEL EMPERADOR DRAGÓN ROJO, LOS NOVATOS DEL EQUIPO DE BEROLINA MOSTRANDO LO QUE PUEDEN HACER, Y EL LEGENDARIO ROMPE BALANCE DEL DRAGÓN GALES! ¡ESTE PARTIDO FUE LOCO! ¡PERO TODO EVENTUALMENTE TIENE QUE LLEGAR A SU FIN! Y EL GANADOR DEL GREMORY-VS-GREMORY ES NEMESIS!*

Estaba tan cansada que termino cayendo sobre su trasero, respirando profundamente, pero sonriendo poco después.

- _Sí ... gané. Pero creo que no soy el único que lo hizo_.-Tal vez ese Gremory y ese dragón estaban hechos el uno para el otro, después de todo ...

* * *

 **espacial(omake) 4: emparejamientos**

Némesis - Tal vez ese Gremory y ese dragón fueron hechos para cada uno, después de ...

Alice - De hecho ~.

 **LISTA DE EMPAREJAMIETOS DE ALICE: BerolinaXIchijou (legado carmesí); YokoXIchijou (cola esponjosa); Ninja X Ichijou (sombra roja); GinkoXIchijou (cat-astrofe); ; RavenXIchijou (Tsundere amor)**

Raiser - Por favor, no hagas esto, lady Gremory.

* * *

 **y con eso finaliza este capitulo lo que sigue ahora es el epilogo y este arco habrá finalizado oficialmente, díganme que les parece el por que de berolina**

* * *

 **conceptos**

 **[vanishing** **nebula](** ムカデ王の破壊雨, mukadeou no hakaiame/バニシン ネブラ, Banisshing Nebura **)** traducida como [nebula desaparecida](lluvia de destrucción del rey ciempiés) es una técnica del [sistema andernach] de nemesis en el que mezcla el [poder de la destrucción] de bael, el talento mágico de gremry y la [metamorfosis] de alastor para crear brazos ciempiés que crecen de su espalda en los cuales carga [poder de la destrucción] que luego arroja hacia el cielo y hace descender en forma de bombardeo constante sobre su enemigo


	14. un doctor nada agradable

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido finalmente el fin de este arco y estaré esperando su opiniones**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

-*hola*-transmisones

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **nuevo renacimiento: un doctor nada agradable**

 **parte 1**

en el espacio mental del [guante aumentado]

ahora ichijou esta en el aula de sus sueños de nuevo, sentado en una de las mesas y mirando fijamente a la chica pelirroja frente a el, ahora con el pelo suelto y todavía con el uniforme, lo molesta por algo, y ya tenía una idea de qué se trataba ...

-¿No dijiste que querías convertirte en Protagonista, Ichijou? Bueno, te hice uno durante unos segundos, sin embargo, rechazaste mi poder en el último segundo. ¿Qué paso?

Renuncio a su victoria contra Némesis, dudo en el último segundo y perdió sin una sola duda. Ni siquiera tendría una oportunidad contra ella con todo el poder. Pero ... Ese asunto de la [armadura de escamas], el [BxB] del [guante aumentado], es de hecho una poderosa habilidad. Quiere usarlo uno de estos días, pero por ahora ... deberá entrenar más para adquirirlo el mismo.

-Como he dicho, soy un idiota-. se encogió de hombros, cruzando los brazos y suspirando para parecer lo más cool posible. La respuesta llegó poco después, Yagura le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que abrió un todo junto a la otra pared.

-¡De hecho, un idiota! ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es controlar un [BxB] con tu cuerpo?- Ella dijo, mientras el se levantaba del piso y tosía algo de concreto.

- _Maldita sea, sé que es demasiado tarde para decir esto, pero ¿cómo es que todas esas chicas son tan FUERTES?_

-¡No es fácil, te digo! ¡Blast! ¡Creo que rompí algo esa vez!

-¿Q-qué ... perra, utilizaste mi cuerpo solo para romperlo? ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa ?!- Dije de vuelta, mientras caminaba hacia ella enojada! ella Pasó rápidamente delante de el y lo levantó por el cuello.

-¡Cállate, virgen de mierda! ¡Si has entrenado bien tu cuerpo, no necesitarías nada más para activar el [rompe balance]! ¡Eres débil, débil, débil!- Ella martilleó la mente de ichijou con esas palabras, cansado de eso ichijou la tomo de la muñeca con la que lo estaba abrazando y le devolví el grito.

-¿A quién llamas débil, maldita tabla de planchar? Lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, ¡y te apuesto a que podre usar ese [Balance Breaker] de una mejor manera que tú!

-¡Ja! Me encantaría verte intentarlo, y ¿a quién demonios llamas una tabla de planchar? ¡Ya sé que tengo una taza B completa!

-B' como en 'bidimensional'!

-tú...!

Y se enfrentaron sus caras, frunciéndose el ceño y gruñendo uno al otro como perros rabiosos, o simplemente dos idiotas sin hacer nada. Al final, sin embargo, se lanzaron un suspiro el uno al otro, y ella lo empujó, haciéndolo caer de culo.

- _Ese cambio de humor otra vez, las chicas son realmente un dolor con el que lidiar._

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Hacer todo esto, perder el partido, la confianza que Berolina puso en ti y tu propio honor como el actual [emperador dragón rojo], porque te sentirías mal?- Ella dijo en un tono bastante curioso. Pensó que ella estaría enojada con el, pero en cambio, parecía genuinamente curiosa.

- _Ahora que lo pienso, suena realmente tonto, algo estúpido que hacer en el calor del momento. Pero, por alguna razón ... Sí, me sentiría mal por Hyung y Aria-San. Además, Senpai entrenó tan duro como yo, aún más duro, en el[monte Issei], me mate entrenado, y dejar que un Deus-Ex-Machina me ocurriera ... No es muy atractivo para mí, gracias. Prefiero entrenar y alcanzarlo yo_ mismo.-pensó ante de hablar-Un poco estúpido, ¿verdad? Soy estúpido. Debería ser avaro, implacable y una completa idiota, pero solo soy el idiota testarudo cuyo orgullo casi lo mata. Debe ser porque mis hermanas me harían un péndulo si Alguna vez hacia trampa en los juegos -. Suspiro, cuando Yagura repentinamente hinchó sus mejillas. - _Caray, ni un solo cambio para burlarse de mí se puede perder, ¿verdad, perra? Ser un péndulo no es genial, y tengo una radiografía de mis tobillos jodidos para probar._

-Tch ... Dijiste que tenías orgullo, pero inventaste el [NIVEL CERO](destructor del orgullo)

-Fue un homenaje a ti-. Dijo, mientras una sonrisa crecía en su rostro, y una siniestra en el de ella.- _Oh, parece que mi magia de fuego también se puede disparar desde mi boca._

-Lo que sea. El enemigo esta vez fue demasiado fuerte para ti. Y podía sentir que se estaban conteniendo. En una pelea seria, todos habrían muerto-. Ella dijo, mientras se alejaba para mirar la pizarra. el Trago saliva.

- _Entonces es verdad, se estaban conteniendo. Dos descendientes de Senpai, un nekomata y un dragón, pensar que al menos tendríamos una oportunidad, era algo muy ridículo ..._

 _No claro que no. Podemos ser más fuertes, podemos superarlos. Incluso si lleva años, definitivamente lo haremos. Además, soy el [emperador dragón rojo] y la [reina] de la nobleza de Gremory, y sin embargo, soy el más débil y el más inexperto. Cuando llege al [Balance Breaker] y más allá..._

-Quizás tengas razón.- Dijo el, mientras ella se daba vuelta, se sentó en la mesa de la maestra y lo miró, esperando ansiosamente su respuesta. el se pellizco la mejilla una vez más y sonrió de nuevo. -¡Pero solo por ahora! ¡Solo dame unos años y patearé traseros como el tuyo!

-¡Hah! ¡Eres tan patético, es adorable!- Ella dijo con una sonrisa tan salvaje como la de el. Ella dijo eso, pero realmente espera que sea fuerte. se lo probara ,Sin embargo, antes de que ichijou pudiera decir algo más desafiante, ella levantó los dedos y puso el dedo medio de él a punto de chasquear. -Muy bien, Tsukino Ichijou, pero realmente mereces el poder ...

¡CHAS!

-... ¿De este tipo grande?

¡DOOOOOON!

Y luego, en un instante, toda la clase tembló, y de la nada, la pared que sostenía la pizarra explotó, al igual que las otras que estaban al lado. Desde el otro lado, por la espalda de Yagura, se vio un atisbo de algo. No se podía distinguir lo que era, pero era grande, enorme, cubierto de llamas. Parecía un enorme dragón occidental con escamas rojas en todo el cuerpo, y un aura carmesí en su lugar.

- _Santa mierda, ¡esto es asombroso! Y ... Mierda, ¿qué demonios es eso?_

 **-** [ASÍ, ERES MI NUEVO PORTADOR?]

-Qué...?!- Pregunto, cuando esa cosa masiva dijo esas palabras que hicieran eco en su cabeza. - _Espera, ¿dijo 'portador'? No me digas ... ¡Este gran acontecimiento es el dragón celestial, Ydraig goch!_ -Esos grandes y brillantes ojos rojos de brillo verde miraron su alma y silenciosamente exigieron una respuesta. se levanto y asintió. -S-Sí! Soy el nuevo ... portador del [longinus] ...

 **-** [HUH. QUIZÁS NO ERES TAN MALO. PERO ¿TIENES LO QUE SE NECESITA PARA SUPERAR AL USUARIO ANTERIOR, EL [HÉROE DEL MUNDO INFRAMUNDO], ASÍ COMO A LOS DEMÁS ANTES DE ÉL Y DE TI?]

-...- trago saliva. - _Mierda, ahora estoy nervioso. Esta gran cosa es preguntarme si tendré fuerza suficiente para superar a Senpai. Tengo el coraje de intentarlo, pero ahora que estoy enfrentando el verdadero poder dentro de este [Boosted Gear] mío, estoy empezando a dudar de mí mismo._ -Yo ... no sé ... no sé.

 **-** [...]

-Pero ... ¡Pero lo intentaré! ¡Sí! ¡Incluso si no puedo alcanzar tan alto como Senpai! ¡Trataré de hacer una leyenda por mi cuenta! ¡Puedes apostarlo!

-[ BUENA ¡DETERMINACIÓN! ¡PERO SOLO ESO NO SERÁ SUFICIENTE! PERO SI ES LO QUE DESEAS, TE ACOMPAÑARÉ EN ESTA BÚSQUEDA.]

-¡Gracias!

 **-** [ESPERO TRABAJAR CONTIGO ... SOCIO.]

Y el dragón comenzó a brillar frente a ichijou, mientras el poder masivo destruía el resto del salón de clases y lo cegaba con una chispa Carmesí. De repente, se sintió flotando de nuevo, y poco a poco, se alejo ...

 _Socios , eh ...?_

* * *

 **parte 2**

en una habitación de hospital en el inframundo ichijou se despertaba

- _Uhh ~ ... Uhh ~ ... Realmente debería empezar a construir un poco más de resistencia. No quiero quedarme dormido de vez en cuando, esto se está volviendo realmente molesto, y cada vez que lo hago, siempre termino en un lugar nuevo. Lo juro, esto me asusta cada vez._ \- Lo primero que noto en este lugar fue el hecho de que todo estaba blanco y limpio.

 **-** kyun kyun~

-Qué...?- Justo ahora se ha dado cuenta de que había una elevación debajo de la manta médica. Y no, no era la infame madera de la mañana, sino más bien, era un bulto masivo que se movía bajo las sábanas.- _Oh, mierda, ¡no me digas que es otra sesión médica! ¡Ya terminé con las chicas desnudas! Pero, espera, estoy usando el conjunto típico de pantalones y camisa del hospital, ¡así que no puedo estar desnudo!_ -De repente, ese bulto debajo de las sábanas se movió, y luego comenzó a arrastrarse en su dirección, hasta que finalmente apareció por el borde.

-¡Buenos días y saludos del mundo bajo la sábana, Tsukino Ichijou-kun!- Era Serena sitri ¿Qué demonios está haciendo ella aquí ?!

- _No, cálmate, Ichijou, es una mujer joven madura y mayor que está debajo de tu cobija. Probablemente no es nada, realmente._

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Mejor ~?

-Sí, un poco.- Dijo, mientras levantaba una de sus manos para apretarla. Sí, como nuevo. Sin embargo, noto que la manga de su prenda era demasiado corta para cubrir incluso la mitad de mi brazo. De hecho, siente que toda su camisa está estirada, salvo por el área de su pecho. Espera. -Uh ~ ... presidenta, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Curación.

-...

¡VAPT!

- _¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Ella estaba durmiendo aquí! ¡Ella no está solo debajo de mi manta, sino también debajo de mi CAMISA! Y DESNUDO! Ella está DESNUDA! ¡Mierda, siento pezones ahí abajo! Ella me está tocando con sus_ pechos!-pensó de forma histérica-¿Q-qué demonios, presidenta?- Dijo, cubriéndose la boca para evitar un grito. Después de todo, esta en un hospital, y si alguien tiene una idea equivocada, ¡pueden venir a esta sala y verlo con ella! tiene que mantener la calma, la calma, la calma ... -presidenta, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Te estoy curando. Dado que estabas dormido y un poco conmocionada, pensé que sería una buena idea curar algunos de tus moretones yo misma. No te preocupes, mi ropa está allí-. Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado para hacer su punto, cuando ichijou vio algo de ropa interior y ropa al otro lado.

- _Oh, entonces ella realmente invadió mi cama.-_ Está bien ~ ... ¿Entonces por qué hace eso? Quiero decir, estoy en un hospital, después de todo-. Pregunto, tragando saliva y girando su cabeza hacia un lado para evitar mirar por debajo de su cuello, perder el control y hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse. Maldita sea, con esta bata de hospital, definitivamente vera su erección.

-Bueno, ¿no puedo simplemente querer molestar a mi pequeño ko-ha-i ~? Además, ya has visto a muchas mujeres desnudas, una más no hará la diferencia-. Ella cantaba y dijo, mientras el se mordía la lengua para mantener el autocontrol.

 _-¡Mierda! ¡No es porque ya haya visto a un montón de mujeres desnudas que estoy acostumbrado!_ -ella Tocó su mejilla y comenzó a empujarlo allí.

-Oye, vamos, Sr. oso gruñón. Estabas rodando como un demonio durante el juego de clasificación, no seas tímido, ahora ~.

-Es ... Fue el calor del momento, sabes que no soy así todo el tiempo-. Dijo, luego abofeteándose en la frente dándose cuenta de cuán terriblemente sugerente era esa frase. Esta perdido ahora. Maldita sea. Ella soltó una risita bajo su camisa, cuando pude sentir sus pechos meneando sobre el, y se deslizó hacia abajo ... ¡¿Espera qué ?! -H-Hey, Kaichou!

-Relájate, ahora, estoy saliendo. Explotarás si esto continúa. Tienes reacciones realmente lindas-. Ella dijo, cuando pudo sentir que se deslizó hacia abajo para quitarle la camisa y girar hacia un lado, usando las sábanas para cubrir su cuerpo mientras caminaba hacia esa mesa para recoger y ponerse la ropa. Ella se volvió hacia el y sonrió. -Oh, sí. Cuando Rina este durmiendo contigo, por favor quítate eso. Puede asustarla de por vida en la mañana.

 _-Espera, ¿está hablando de mi ...? Mierda...!_ \- Y lo más rápido que pudo, plegó sus mantas y monto el desastre resultante en el área debajo de su cintura, mientras serena rompía a reír. ¡Mierda! ¡Eso es muy vergonzoso! -C-Cállate! No es gracioso, presidenta!

-¡Odio estar en desacuerdo!- Ella dijo. el suspiro por lástima a si mismo y se acosté de nuevo sobre su propia miseria.-¡Pero, en serio, estuviste genial durante el partido! Todos esos movimientos, todas esas ideas y esa ... técnica especial que hiciste en Ginko-chan ...

-...- Y se cruzó de brazos frente a su pecho. - _Huh, supongo que a los diablos les encantan los pechos demasiado. El partido fue intenso, sí, pero lo que me molesta es el hecho de que Yagura tomó el control de mi cuerpo y destrozó a todos en cuestión de minutos. Ni siquiera el ataque más fuerte de Nemesis-san pudo hacer algo contra ella y el [Balance Breaker]. ¿Quién es ella, de todos modos? Y parecía tan familiar con ese dragón, Ddraig. Tal vez sea porque están compartiendo el [Boosted Gear], pero ¿cómo y por qué es eso? Ugh ~, tal vez más tarde, me siento horrible._ -Oye, presidenta. Como me estaba yendo, usando el [rompe balance].

-Oh, eso fue lo más genial! Fuiste todo * ZOOM ZOOM IYAAAN * y más o menos golpeaste a Nemesis-nee todo el camino! No puedo creer que te hayas activado en tan poco tiempo, sin embargo-. Ella dijo todo emocionado. el miro su mano izquierda y frunció el ceño.

- _Gracias, Yagura, pero la próxima vez activaré el [Balance Breaker] yo mismo._

-¡Estoy realmente impresionada!

-No lo estés. Fue ... solo suerte.

-...?

-Sólo suerte.

-Bueno, sígueme. Fue genial, ¡lo sé! ¡Casi me pongo ronco con todos esos gritos!- Ella se rió, solo para tener un ataque de tos. el le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y ella volvió a la normalidad. -Muchas gracias. Bueno, parece que por ahora estás bien. Traeré algunas loncheras para que comas. ¡Debes estar hambriento!

GROAN ~

Y en el momento en que ella dijo eso, su estómago gimió de hambre. ¿Cuánto tiempo se he desmayado? Probablemente medio día, si no más. Miro afuera, y sí, esta en el inframundo. Ahora es un poco más brillante, así que probablemente sea el día después del [juego de clasificación]. No se extraña que tenga hambre. el asintió con la cabeza hacia ella.

-Está bien, entonces. ¡Volveré enseguida! ¿Qué quieres? Las fiambreras normales o algún alimento común ella -...

¡BOOOOOM!

-¡Ugwah ...!- Y antes de que Serena pudiera pasar por la puerta, una pared al lado de ella estalló repentinamente, y luego fuera de ella, un hombre alto con un traje de mayordomo cayó y se deslizó en el piso y golpeó la pared, rompiendo algunas ventanas. ¡Tenía el pelo negro con la parte posterior peinada, la piel pálida y un ojo marrón muy brillante, ya que el otro estaba atravesado por dos agujas fruncidas! -Por favor, lady Mary, escúchame. Lord Cohen solo quiere saber cómo está el estado de sus hijas. Te lo ruego, no me hagas nada duro.

-El mayor está teniendo una orgía con el harén de sir Gladius y el más joven no quiere hablar con nadie. ¡Por el amor de lilith, dile a Cohen que este es un hospital!-se escucho desde el otro lado del agujero. ichijou se inclino desde su posición sentada, y miro, había una mujer alta, bonita y esbelta con pelo ondulado verde brillante con varias cintas envueltas en ellas, piel clara y ojos igualmente esmeralda, usando un abrigo médico sobre uno negro de cuero apretado y llevando varias agujas con ella. Detrás de ella, había otra ... Cosa, con una figura femenina humana, ojos amarillos con esclerótica negra y largo cabello rubio con un feroz mechón sobresaliendo de la parte superior, vistiendo un atuendo de enfermera, curiosamente envuelto todo con vendas con extraño símbolos. parecía una momia -Una cosa más para ese idiota ... NO SE META CONMIGO EN EL TRABAJO!

-¡A-Ah ...!- Y el hombre se estremeció, poniéndose de pie para enfrentar a su enemigo (?) Y levantando su mano en un gesto de rendición. -¡Por favor, escúcheme, lady Mary Beelzebub ! Lord Cohen quiere pruebas de que fui aquí a examinar a sus hijas, Lady Berolina y Lady Nemesis. Debo hablar, o al menos verlas.

-¡Fuera de mi hospital! ¡Dile a Cohen que busque su pene primero, esa sucia cucaracha!

-P-¡Por favor, Lady Mary ...!

-Kataria

ZOOM!

-¿Qué hay, un portal mágico?

-¡Ciao!

¡KICK!

-LADY BELLLZEEEEBUUUUUB ~ ...!

ZOOM!

-Mucho mejor.-dijo la mujer peliverde Algunas explicaciones y tiempo son necesarios ahora. Acaban de ver a ese tipo nuevo tratando de razonar con esa mujer, antes de que ella tuviera suficiente con él y la hiciera abrir un portal a otra dimensión para echarlo.

 _-Espera, ¿no se llama Cohen el padre de Gremory? Entonces él realmente se preocupa por sus hijas._ -pensó ichijou cuando noto que la joven de antes ahora lo miraba fijamente, calmándose ahora.

-Lo siento muchísimo. Ese idiota de Cohen habría causado un daño masivo no solo aquí, sino en todo el inframundo.

-A-Ah ... No, lo entiendo-. Dijo ichijou inclinándose un poco con respeto.- _El otro dijo algo sobre 'Beelzebub'. Ese es el título del rey demonio encargado de la Ciencia e Investigación en el inframundo, si puedo recordar bien. Ella debe ser la actual beelzebub_ -Uh ~ ... Buenos días ... Tarde ... Noche ... Lady Beelzebub

-Soy la doctora mary aquí, muchas gracias.

-Qué...?

-Ahora, veamos cómo te va-. Y de su bolsillo, tomó un lápiz encadenado y lo arrojó a una de las esquinas de la cama, solo para sacarlo y eligió el panel de diagnóstico que acababa de apuñalar allí. Ella lo examinó y lo dijo claro y fuerte. -'Ichijou Tsukino, demonio reencarnado antiguo humano, dieciséis años, la [reina]de Berolina Gremory y el portador actual del [guante aumentado]'. Veamos, agotamiento, músculos rígidos, algunas fracturas, quemaduras en el brazo izquierdo rotas causadas por el [poder de la destrucción] más su propia derrota patética por las manos de Nemesis Gremory .

¡BAM!

-Por favor, no hagas esto. Como médico, odiaría poner 'conmoción cerebral reciente' en esta lista-. Ella dijo eso, sin embargo, ella fue la que lo hizo parecer una mierda.

 _-'Derrota patética', bueno, no ganamos, eso es todo._ -el suspiro, ya que ahora la doctora notó a serena todavía algo congelada junto a la puerta, y disparó sus flechas con sus ojos.

-Tú. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Los visitantes deben esperar afuera cuando llegue el médico-. Lad ... la doctora mary dijo, su tono tan ácido y amenazante que se puede sentir la sangre helada. serena sonrió un poco y se rió nerviosamente. -Fuera.

-S-sí, pero solo quiero saber qué tipo de lonchera quiere Ichijo -...

- **FUERA**.

Y con eso, Serena sitri tragó saliva y se despidió antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a ichijou solo con la [reina demonio] y su asistente vendado. esta volvió hacia el y suspiró, ajustándose el monóculo en el ojo izquierdo y tomando una silla cercana para sentarse sobre ella.

-Lo siento, la política del hospital, es no visitas durante las pruebas y los controles-. Ella dijo, su tono era lo suficientemente bajo como para ver que realmente lo decía en serio. el asintió con la cabeza hacia ella. -Nada demasiado serio, nada eterno. Sin embargo, sentirás dolor durante unas semanas y tendré que poner tu brazo izquierdo enyesado, ya que todavía estás viviendo en el mundo de los humanos y no puedes caminar. con runas mágicas. Tendré que cambiar tus vendajes también.

-Bueno.- Dijo. Solo que ahora se da cuenta, esta cubierto de vendas en todo el pecho y el estómago. Además del dolor en su brazo izquierdo. Tal vez la adrenalina todavía corría salvaje de ese sueño. Lady Beelzebub llamó a su "asistente" con una señal de mano, y ella se acercó a íchijou, con una caja médica a mano. el se inclino hacia delante y les dio la espalda.

-Ahora, solo tomará unos segundos, así que será mejor que no hagas un alboroto. Si lo haces, tendré que sedarte-. Dijo en un tono tan tranquilo que no pudo evitarlo, pero tembló. ella ... ¿lo está amenazando? No sé sabe, pero esto se está volviendo loco. Unos segundos más tarde, sintió que el metal frío de una tijera pasaba suavemente por la piel de su espalda, y

¡TIC!

Emití un pequeño sonido de cuchillas que chocaban, mientras las vendas alrededor de su pecho se aflojaban un poco.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella corriera las tijeras desde su espina dorsal hasta la mitad de su espalda, quitándole esas viejas vendas para rodar otra en su pecho y estómago. El echo un vistazo desde el interior y vio varios hematomas y cortes alrededor de esa área, además de algunas marcas de quemaduras, pero nada más que unos pocos puntos rojos.

- _Hombre, el partido fue tan intenso._

-Y hemos terminado aquí-. Ella dijo, mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y lo hacía girar para mirarla. -Ahora, quiero que levantes tu brazo izquierdo para poder colocar el yeso sobre él.

-Bueno.- Dijo, mientras lentamente levantaba su brazo izquierdo para ella. Una punzada de dolor lo golpeó allí mismo, y hizo una mueca, pero después de tomar una respiración profunda, ella lo hizo, mientras tomaba su mano y le hacía extender el brazo. Estaba todo hinchado y magullado. -Uh ... Doctora Beelzebub, ¿no necesita vendajes y yeso para poner un yeso?

-¡No para mí, Kataria!- Aún sosteniendo el brazo, giró la cabeza para mirar a su asistente, probablemente un miembro de su propia [nobleza], mientras que la otra inmediatamente extendió su propio brazo con los dedos, también vendado, todo estirado. Eso lo confundió un poco, y entonces la doctora Beelzebub simplemente tomó el dedo medio de su asistente, lo sacó con vigor y luego ...

DOOON ...!

-¡Gah! ¿Qué demonios ...?- Y luego sucedió, la doctora Beelzebub tiró del brazo de su asistente tan violentamente que los vendajes que lo rodean se sueltan y se desenredan hasta el, sin embargo, en lugar de un brazo, ¡ella tiró del cuerno de una enorme cosa blanca como "sanguijuela"! ¡El tamaño era al menos el doble del tamaño del brazo de Kataria! ¿Cómo funciona la física aquí? Y luego,

CHOMP!

¡la doctora Beelzebub hizo que esa criatura se coma el brazo de ichijou!

-¡A-Ah ...!

-No grites, este es un hospital. Para hacer chequeo y cirugías, los pacientes deben estar bien descansados y sin tensiones. No me hagas coserte la boca-. Ella dijo en un tono bastante calmado. Espeluznante, pero no quiere que se le cierre la boca, así que se mordió la lengua y cerro la boca con la mano derecha. Todo, mientras esa criatura está chupando su brazo como una sanguijuela, dr. Beelzebub sosteniendo uno de sus cuernos en la esquina de la boca central. Por extraño que parezca, ya no duele más, y después de un tiempo, ella lo quitó de el brazo de ichijou, dejando solo una mucosidad blanca alrededor. Kataria lo envolvió de nuevo y lo devolvió al tamaño normal de su propio brazo, y la Demonio suspiró de nuevo para sostener el brazo con sus dos manos. -Constante, ahora. Se secará en muy poco tiempo

Dijo, haciendo todo lo que ella dice mientras sudaba cubos. En poco tiempo, esa sustancia mucosa se secó y se convirtió en algo similar a un yeso. Firme y estable.

- _Huh, entonces ella hablaba en serio._ -Oh wow.

-Gracias por ser paciente con los procedimientos. Aquí hay una piruleta-. Y luego le metió una paleta con sabor a fresa en la boca. Katalia le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de una manera bastante adorable, como solía hacer su madre.

-Gracias ... Tú. Oye, Beelzebub-sam -... Quiero decir doctora ...?- Dijo. Ella dejó de mirar los archivos y se volvió hacia el. -Uh ~ ... Bueno ... ¿Qué hay de los demás? Q -... ¿Quiero decir, Berolina y el resto de mi [nobleza]?

-...- ella Volteó sus ojos hacia el techo, luego al piso, a su asistente, y luego a el. -Ellos están...

* * *

 **parte 3**

en otra habitación se encontraba annabelle hellsing haciendo...

-Y 91 ... 92 ... 93 ... 94 ... 95 ... 96 ... 97 ... 98 ... 99 ... Y ... Y ... Y ...

¡BAM!

-M-Maldición ...

-Casi allí, Annabelle-dono. Casi-. Y los liu bei le daba unas palmadas en la espalda mientras bell se sentía exhausto en el piso.- _Maldita sea, todavía estoy lejos, demasiado débil y pechos chinos me tiene que consolar. Nemesis-san era demasiado inteligente y fuerte para mí. El único que le dio problemas fue ... Ichijou. Incluso alcanzó el movimiento prohibido de las [artes sagradas] y casi la derrotó. Él era el mejor, sin embargo, él fue el peor de todos nosotros._

-¿Sexo en el hospital?- liu bei y annabelle volvieron su atención a la entrada de la habitación, y de ahí, aparecieron tasha, vistiendo una bata de hospital como todos los demás y pareciendo una momia. Quizás rebote mucho menos por esto. -Bueno, al menos es uno por encima del otro.

 _-pechos de fuego no es momento de bromas-_ pensó bell

-¡Ah! Campbell-dono. Parece que te has despertado de tu estado vegetativo. ¡Me alegro!- Y el liu bei que estaba sobre bell saltó al aire y aterrizó frente a la bruja. annabelle respiro profundamente para continuar con sus flexiones. Tasha inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y parpadeó un par de veces con curiosidad.

-Anna-chin. Tú. ¿qué haces?- Ella preguntó. Sin mirar hacia ella, bell suspiro y continuo con sus ejercicios.

-¿No puedes ver? ¡Estoy haciendo flexiones! ¡Nemesis-san me mostró cómo ... soy de impotente y si esto continúa, no podré vencer a mi pa -...!

¡BAM!

sus brazos se debilitaron repentinamente, tan pronto le dio la palabra al francés. No es broma, se mordió la lengua con esa caída de cara primero.

- _Mierda, esto duele, pero si me detengo ahora ... Vamos, Anna, puedes ... Hazlo ..._

-Sabes, tal vez a Tsukino-chin no le guste la vaquera, Anna-chin. Después de ese partido, lo más probable es que sea un misionero-. Dijo otra vez, inclinándose a su lado y diciendo esas tonterías otra vez sin expresión alguna. Ichijou probablemente daría una vuelta y golpearía cara, pero ella tiene mejores cosas que hacer. le gusta entrenar

-¿No puedes decir nada ... que no sea una broma sucia, bruja?- Dijo bell, tratando de levantarse otra vez, y otra vez

¡BAM!

Fracaso miserablemente, beso el piso y se hizo ver patética , sus niveles de ki y poder demoníaco están casi en cero, y sus brazos y dedos todavía duelen de la partida anterior.

 _-Estoy ... todavía estoy muy débil ... Pensé que con ingenio y engaño... que engañaría y derrotaría a los demás, pero ..._

-Te amamos, ¿lo sabías, Annabelle?- Oyo una voz suave desde arriba. En sorpresa y conmoción, levanto su cabeza y siguíióla dirección en la que venía, solo para ver a la Bruja Campbell inclinándose sobre ella, extendiendo su brazo para ayudarle. ¿Ella acaba de decir que la ama? -Yo, Ryuubi-chin, Tal vez Gremory-chin e incluso Tsukino-chin. Todos te amamos de alguna manera. Puede que no nos conozcamos tanto, pero ahora somos una [nobleza], una familia. Entonces, si algo te molesta, incluso si no nos lo dices, no olvides que estaremos allí para ti. Apuesto a que incluso Tsukino-chin destruirá un país para salvarte y te golpeará la cabeza por ser una idiota tan imprudente .

-...- bell hizo un puchero. - _Sheesh, incluso el pervertido está tratando de sonar genial, teniendo éxito incluso. Pero una familia, ¿eh? mama Kagura siempre estaba entrenando y haciendo misiones, pero siempre tuvo tiempo para mí, como para mi padre Desmond, no es un tipo malo, solo un poco ... racista. Me escapé de casa tan pronto como descubrí que era una hija bastardo y la razón por la cual mi madre abandonó a su otra familia. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo ella ahora._

Nego con la cabeza para limpiar su cabeza nublada y suspiro, tomando la mano de Tasha para ponerse de pie y sonreírle.

- _Tal vez no soy tan fuerte como pensaba. Claro, todavía soy un ninja bastante impresionante. No toma el hecho de que los otros también lo intentan. Además, esos dos tienen más talento que yo ..._

 _En más de una forma._

-Tch, ¿tratando de sonar genial? Entonces no eres tú, Tasha-. bell se río, cruzando sus brazos y dándole una sonrisa típica. Ella inclinó su cabeza a un lado en confusión.

-Frío.- Ella dijo, parpadeando un par de veces y suspirando. -El aire, es decir. Mi gato podría romperse.

- _Y una broma de pezón. Ahí vamos ~._

-¡Sí, tienes razón, Campbell-dono! ¡Somos familia!- Y liu bei volvió a sonreír, caminando junto a la bruja y amistosamente golpeándola en la espalda, sin embargo

¡BAM!

Dado que la semidiosa no tiene idea de lo ridícula que es su fuerza, acaba de abrir un cráter en el piso de concreto para Tasha ! Ouch, eso tiene que doler.

-¡Ah! ¡Me disculpo, Campbell-dono! ¡Por favor, perdóname!

-Está bien. Tal vez a Tsukino-chin le guste lo rudo. Mejor entrenar tan pronto como sea posible-. Y ella ha vuelto.

- _Oh hombre. Pensé por un segundo que tendría que entregar mi historia de fondo o algo para estas chicas._

-Ara, ara, ¿ya están discutiendo?- Se escuchó una nueva voz en la sala, y tan pronto como fue posible, los tres se dieron la vuelta para descubrir quién era. Sin embargo, en lugar de una cara familiar, miraron un ramo de rosas y otras flores en la puerta de entrada. -Buenas tardes, señoritas. Buenos dias para todos ustedes. Estoy impresionado por sus esfuerzos y luchas. Ahora estoy seguro de poder confiar en mi amada hija idiota, más el [emperador dragon rojo], así que como muestra de gratitud, traje ¡la flor más bonita para ustedes cuatro!

-...

-...?

-Bush está hablando. Sé que tiene labios, pero no voz

-Es fácil, bruja-. Dijo bell golpeando la parte de atrás de su cabeza y riendo un poco por la misma broma idiota.

-Oh, lo siento. Esas mismas flores están en el camino, si me disculpas-. Y luego ese arbusto de flores bajó un poco, revelando por el otro lado a una pelirroja extremadamente hermosa, de piel clara, con una sonrisa que puede causar el calentamiento global.

- _Oh, por dracula, ella es tan bonita! ¡Y ella tiene un buen estante! Solo quiero ... ¡Empujarlos! Pero, espera, dijo ella ... Cuida de su estúpida hija? No me digas ... ¡Ella es la madre de Gremory! ¡Mierda! Ella es un MILFT! ¡Una madre a la que me gustaría follarme los sesos y un poco más!_

 _-_ Hola, la [nobleza] de Rina. Déjame presentarme, soy Alice Gremory, la querida madre de su [Rey].

¡PLASH! PLASH.

-Huuuuh ~?

-Lo siento, acabo de tener un derrame cerebral. Nada serio-. Dijo bell, girando sus ojos en otra dirección y tratando de detener el sangrado de su nariz. Tasha le está dando "ese" tipo de suerte, mientras que liu bei está recogiendo algunos pañuelos para ella. - _Créelo, necesitaré más de ésos esta noche después de ese._

-Ah, bueno, aquí. ¡Tomen esas hermosas flores! Las recogí yo mismo de mi propio jardín (y de Astaroth) y elegí las más bonitas para regalarlas a la [nobleza] de mi preciosa hija estupida. ¡Espero que les gusten a todos!- Ella dijo, sonriendo aunque habla mal de su propia hija. Sin embargo, sí, esas flores son bonitas. Rosas, camelias, girasoles, todo tipo de flores que pueden hacerte sonreír.

- _Cómo, entonces ella no es solo un caramelo de ojos, también es un sugarplum. Sin embargo, noto que ella ahora estaba con las manos vacías, ya que les dio todas sus flores. ¿Qué hay de nuestro pequeño Sekiryuutei?_

 _Espera, ' nuestro '?_

-Señora, por mucho que me haya encantado el presente que nos trajo, me molesta que no haya traído un ramo de flores para Hong Long-. La niña mono levantó su mano y dijo lo obvio, mientras que Tasha estaba demasiado ocupada olfateando sus flores como para importarle.

-Buena pregunta, y tengo la respuesta aquí-. Y luego sacó a la pantalla una nueva cara, una chica bonita con pelo corto y rubio, piel clara, ojos azul claro y llevando otro ramo de bonitas flores doradas. Por alguna razón, ella le recuerda a alguien a bell. Sin embargo, no puede poner su dedo en ello.

-Saludos, plebeyos. Por favor, no hay necesidad de inclinarse ante mí, solo quiero saber dónde está el [emperador dragón rojo] para que le entregue esos lirios de lady Alice Gremory-. Dijo en un tono arrogante y desdeñoso mientras giraba sus ojos para evitar mirarlos.

- _Déjame adivinar, ella es una Phenex, las aves inmortales del mundo de los demonios y uno de los 27 pilares restantes de los 72 originales. Lady Gremory ... Sí, supongo que esa es la cosa, soltó una risita y acarició la cabeza del rubio de una manera cariñosa . Ah ~, quiero que me dé una palmadita también._

-Lo siento mucho por ella. Es mi ahijada, y su nombre es Raven Phenex. Como habrás notado, ella heredó los genes malos de ese mismo clan-. Dando en el clavo. -Pero, Rei-chan, tú eres la que eligió tu mitad de las flores

-...- Y Lady Gremory cortó una de sus mechas, ya que raven comenzó a brillar intensamente , y se dio la vuelta.

- _Oh, genial, ahora es una lady Ravel con un toque de Lord Raiser, ¿no es eso simplemente lindo?_

-Yo ... No es así, Lady Gremory. Ikkun y yo ... quiero decir, Tsukino Ichijou y yo solo somos conocidos.

-Oh, lo siento. Debí malinterpretar las cosas cuando gritabas su nombre mientras miraba a su pareja.

-Oh.

-Yo ... ¡No es así! ¡No, en absoluto!- Y eso es simplemente exagerado. ¿Eso fue incluso sugerente? ¡Eso fue SOLICITAR que lo tomaran de mala manera! No podían parar de reír, y Tasha tenía una nariz ensangrentada y mejillas ardientes por eso. liu bei solo estaba inclinándo la cabeza un poco, pero tiene una idea de lo que los demás están diciendo. -¡Y ustedes tres! ¡Dejen de mirarme así! Solo ... ¡Solo díganme dónde está Ikkun!

-¿Es Navidad? Tsukino-chin podría rellenar el pavo demasiado temprano-. Tasha puso los ojos en blanco y dijo esa tonta broma. Era realmente cojo, pero debido a la situación, no pudieron evitarlo, pero se rieron aún más, ya que incluso Lady Gremory se unió a ellos en gran medida por la vergüenza de su ahijada.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Soy ... soy un Phenex! ¡Los voy a quemar a cenizas!- Ella dijo, cuando comenzó a llorar. Sí, demasiado daño espiritual puede convertir un Phenex en un desastre. Hizo un puchero y aplastó sus mejillas, y luego levantó sus manos para bloquear su hinchada cara, solo para mostrarles un pequeño y lindo paquete.

-Ah, así que trajiste pastel. Quiero decir, tampoco recuerdo haber hecho eso-. Lady Gremory dijo, mirando el paquete rosa y sacándolo de la mano de Phenex.

-¡Ah! ¡Lady Gremory! Eso es por ... quiero decir, ¡eso es mío! ¡Lo hice yo mismo!- Phenex dejó caer sus flores, en las que liu bei, afortunadamente, las atrapó antes de que pudieran tocar el suelo e intentó alcanzar su presente robado, inútilmente, ya que la pelirroja era demasiado alta para ella. -¡Devuélvemelo!

-Solo si admites que lo hiciste para Ichijou-kun-. Bromeó alicia, mientras los demas se reían a carcajadas, al ver que la pequeña señorita Phenex se sonrojaba hasta el punto de que estaba ardiendo, y volteándose para verlos y suspirar.

-Hice la torta ... Para Ichijou-kun ...- Suspiró mientras decía esas palabras.

 _-Pfff ~, ese tipo está atrayendo a más mujeres que yo realmente pensé. De hecho, es divertido. por lo que puedo decir, probablemente le tiene miedo a las mujeres en general, y es por eso que no quiere un harén. Él está recibiendo uno. Pobre bastardo afortunado._

-Siempre puedes hacer una tarta de crema con él-. Y eso cruzó la línea un poco, ambos. Soltaron una risita tan fuerte que creo que se metieron con un músculo facial, y aunque liu bei no podía entender ese chiste, solo le sonrió. la Phenex, sin embargo, finalmente se rompió, y ella empujó el pastel en el pecho de Lady Gremory para huir de ahí.

-USTED COMUNES SON TAN CRUELES ~! WAAAAAH ~!-Y adiós. Ella huyó de ellos y desapareció de si vista. Sic, tanto por la inmortalidad de Phenex. Lady Gremory se volvió hacia ellos y sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿alguna idea de dónde podría estar Ichijou-kun? Tengo que decirle que su amigo le dejó algo de pastel

- _Tengo la ligera idea de que yo y Lady Gremory vamos a tener una relación genial ...-_ pensó annabelle

* * *

 **parte 3**

de regreso a la habitación de ichijou este recibió una noticia inesperada

-¿¡Qué! ¡Gremory está en com... ¡-Grito, pero antes de que pudiera terminarlo, la dra. Beelzebub arrojó una cinta quirúrgica y le selló la boca. - _Espera, ¿Gremory está en coma ?¿Cómo? me enfrente a Nemesis-San, y estoy ... bastante arruinado, pero todavía estoy bien, así que ¿por qué?_

-Cállate antes de que te derrita la boca con ácido. ¡Este es un hospital, canalla sin sentido!- Y ella le lanzó esa mirada venenosa y amenazante esta vez. Parpadeó un par de veces y suspiró, ligeramente molesta mientras se ajustaba el monóculo nuevamente. -Se disculpa por ti, [dragón gales]. Solo que no ... grites. Esto es un hospital

-...

-Pero como estaba diciendo, el resto de tu [nobleza] está en buenas condiciones, pero tu [rey] entró en estado de coma. Berolina Gremory de la casa Gremory está en coma, a pesar de que su condición está lejos de ser crítica-. la Dra. Beelzebub continuó, ya que su asistente estaba jugando con una bola de cristal roja frente a el, probablemente para animarlo. -Esto probablemente fue causado por el estrés. Lord Zephyrdor tuvo la misma reacción contra el lord Asmodeus en su juventud durante la [era dorada]. También fue su primer [Juego de Clasificación]. Su problema está en su cerebro, era y es algo común entre los clase alta y suprema todos tienen mucho orgullo y cunado ese orgullo se rompe ante un poder superior sus mentes no lo aceptan también le sucedió a lord raiser.

-...

-Oh, claro. Lo siento por eso-. ¡Y ella le quitó la cinta de la boca, dejando allí una marca de quemaduras ! Gimió como un mocoso durante unos segundos antes de finalmente calmarse.

-Aw ~ ... Que maldición duele ~ ...- Dijo, mientras sus labios entumecidos volvían a la normalidad.- _Gremory está traumatizado, ¿eh? Lo siento por eso, no puedo decir que quiera que me arrastre por todos lados._

 _Mierda, eso sonó increíblemente egoísta._

-Ichijou Tsukino. El [emperador dragón rojo.] ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Ella dijo, cuando convocó un puñado de círculos mágicos, uno más grande en frente de otros más pequeños, y comenzó a escribir sobre ellos como una computadora portátil. -Cuando estabas en la [unidad de Juggernaut], o incluso en [BxB], dime, ¿cómo fue?

-¿Cómo fue ...- Intento recordar todo de su [BxB], ya que todavía no tiene idea de lo que es la [unidad de Juggernaut]. Intento e intento, pero no sirvió. No puedo recordarlo, porque no era el que lo usaba. Fue Yagura. Solo la estaba viendo pelear en su salón de clases interno, en un estado de pseudo-trance, y justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar con Nemesis, despertó y me liberé de su control mental. Como ella no lo hizo con malas intenciones, no puede enojarse con ella. Suspiro. -Lo siento, lady Beelzebub, no puedo recordar nada.

-Está bastante bien. Tal vez el estado mental permanezca igual en esa forma y en el [BxB]. Los datos que he reunido, más los ya recogidos de esa serpiente, deberían ser suficientes para conocer mejor lo que yace en esos artefactos de Dios. parece que la identidad de Ophis y Great Red también están de alguna manera impresas en ella. Sin embargo, la extensión de esto es no lo sé -. Ella dijo, mientras las imágenes de su partida contra Nero, Ginko y Nemesis estaban jugando en su pantalla de runas. Ella los descartó y se sentó en su asiento original de antes. -No solo soy médico. También soy el principal asesor del departamento de Tecnología e investigación.

-Oh, al igual que lord Ajuka, ¿verdad?

¡BREAK!

-Por favor, detestaría ponerte en la UCI debido a un accidente aquí-. Por alguna razón u otra, su monóculo se hizo añicos y su rostro se volvió amarillo y luego violeta. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Katalia puso su mano sobre la boca de ichijou para evitar que otras palabras suicidas escaparan de esta boca. Ella está enojada ahora. -Loco, no, no estoy enojado, Katalia. Después de todo, admiro a ese ingenioso, prodigio, campeón del inframundo, inmundo, inalcanzable, exasperantemente inteligente, sabelotodo y especialmente serpiente MUERTA de [rey demonio] de la generación anterior!

-Lo-lo siento- Dijo, meciéndose en su asiento y esperando que algo (malo) sucediera, pero ella suspiró, chasqueó los dedos y se calmó, su tono de piel volvió a la normalidad. Miedo, ahora es una [reina demonio] con el que no quiero meterme.

-No te disculpes. Fui yo quien perdí el control. Y como médico, este tipo de comportamiento es ... inexcusable-. Ella dijo, mientras chasqueó los dedos y su monóculo se unió en su rostro, bueno como nuevo. -Bueno, bueno, volviendo a nuestro asunto en cuestión, parece que tu control sobre el [Boosted Gear] aún no es muy bueno, pero viendo cuánto potencial tienes, más el hecho de que tú eres el portador actual te hace perfecto para ella .

-¿Disculpe?

-Puedes entrar ahora, querida-. Ella aplaudió unas cuantas veces, y la puerta se abrió. Por el otro lado, estaba esta chica increíblemente hermosa, con pelo corto, morado y ondulado, piel clara, ojos verdes y cabello purpura y vistiendo un traje suelto con un sol impreso en la corbata negra. Ella también estaba descalza. Ella sonrió y caminó hacia ellos, de pie junto a lady Beelzebub para tomar su mano.-Esta es mi querida hija. Irene Dantalion, ya que los títulos de mi esposo y yo no cambiamos nuestros orígenes.

-Oh, ¿entonces tu Esposo también es un [rey demonio]?

-si después de la [campaña de los dragones malignos] lord ajuka cambio el sistema de 4 reyes demonio por una de 7 mas el octavo rey demonio extra, ya no eran lucifer, bellzebub, levitan y asmodeus ahora se agregaron a belial de los [72 pilares] mas belphegor y mammon de los [demonios extra] mas satan el nuevo, siendo belphegor el gerente general del sistema de [juego de clasificaciones],. mi querido esposo se convirtió en el nuevo 'Belphegor' después de la jubilación del anterior y el fin del [casi apocalipsis], pero no es por eso que está aquí ... -Y ella tomó el brazo derecho libre de ichijou e hizo que se tomara el de su hija, las dos manos se trabaran de una manera bastante romántica. se sonrojo un poco, y Irene hizo lo mismo, se miramos a los ojos y luego la doctora Beelzebub dijo- ichijou Tsukino, quiero que te cases con mi hija y tengas hijos fuertes con ella.

-...

-...?

-¿Cuándo la llamaste, de todos modos?

-cuando escribía tus datos.

-¿Estaba esperando afuera todo este tiempo?

-No.

 _De acuerdo, ahora con eso fuera del camino, simplemente puedo preguntar ..._

 **-** ¿QUÉ?

* * *

 **parte 4**

de nuevo en la habitación de ichijou tras una explicación por parte de lady mary

-Así que es así. De acuerdo con la doctora Beelzebub, está probando la reproducción selectiva. Mi supuesto prometido es el fruto de dos [reyes demonios], y según ella, a pesar de que fui totalmente aniquilado por Nemesis-san, mi potencial demoníaco más el poder del dragón dentro de mí me hace la pareja perfecta para la señorita Irene(irene-san). Y quiere que nos casemos y formemos hijos fuertes para la próxima generación y por el bien del clan Purson, Dantalion y Gremory.

Ya veo, Ichijou. ¿Pero puedes explicar por qué ella se aferra a ti como un perezoso?

Y suspiro. Ahora, los cuatro de la [nobleza] de Berolina Grenory estában reunidos en la habitación de ichijou del hospital. Y, por encima de todo, también tenían una nueva invitada especial, la única hija de Belphegor y Beelzebub , Irene Dantalion, que estaba sentada al lado de ichijou en la cama, con los brazos extendidos hacia su cabeza. Eso es realmente incómodo ...

-Tampoco tengo idea de por qué. Ai-chan, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?- Dijo el, suspirando y girando su cabeza para mirarla, sus bonitos ojos lo hicieron sonrojar un poco. - _sí, tengo que ser íntimo, porque ella es mi prometida prometida._ -Ella soltó una risita.

-「Bueno, ya que soy tu futura esposa, es mejor que te acostumbres a tu alrededor, Tsukino Ichijou.」 -Dijo ella.

- _Huh, bueno, ni siquiera hace dos meses odiaba a las mujeres y quería alejarme de ellas. Ahora, estoy comprometido hasta que termine la universidad. ¿No es maravilloso? Y también habla entre corchetes, por lo que es totalmente confiable. Por cierto, ¡todo esto es sarcasmo!_

-「Además, sería grosero por mi parte no dejarte estar con tu propia [nobleza]」

-Entonces, Gremory está en coma, ¿verdad?- Dijo le, los otros tres de la [nobleza] mirándolo y luego bajando la cabeza en sus pensamientos, ya que era de el que escucharon esas impactantes noticias. - _Nuestro Gremory ahora está deprimido, y debido a su pérdida, ahora está en coma. Suspiro. Maldita sea, realmente estoy preocupado por ella_.- Volteo su mirada, y liu bei movía las piernas hacia adelante y hacia atrás en su silla, temblando un poco, Tasha estaba leyendo una revista sucia y Annie estaba teniendo una competencia fija con el para un grupo de inadaptados. Tal como el.

 _-... Espera, ¿dije nuestro Gremory?_

-Absolutamente. Definitivamente. Afirmativo. Tsukino-chin-. Sin apartar la vista de su propio libro travieso, Tasha le respondió. -Gremory-chin cayó en un coma de estrés, por lo que podría tardar un tiempo en recuperarse de eso.

-¿Es eso así?- Dije cubriéndose los ojos con la palma de la cabeza. - _vaya, ahora me siento como un idiota. Nunca debería haber renunciado al poder del [Balance Breaker]. Al menos no justo al final del partido. Espera, no, estoy lamentando las decisiones, y como dijo Yagura, eso no es muy varonil. Mierda..._

-¡Waaah ~! ¡Gremory-dono! ¡Lo siento mucho por ti ~! ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Waaaah ~!- Y me volvieron a un lado, viendo a liu bei llorando cómicamente, un verdadero río de lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

- _Me pregunto qué pasará si encuentra a lady Gremory nuevamente. Dicen que tiene un regalo para mí._

-Está bien, Ryuubi-chan. Solo tenemos que ... Hacernos más fuertes y ganar la próxima vez, ¿verdad?- Dijo de una manera un poco motivacional. A cambio, las chicas dieron una mirada divertida, y luego inhalaron una bocanada de humo de su boca. Sí, todo el mundo está agotado, ni siquiera una línea motivacional como esa los ayudará ahora. La única diferencia entre ellos y Gremory es que ella no puede sentir nada.

- _Bueno, al menos todos están bien. Gremory podría estar donde está, pero al menos no tiene ningún daño. Ryuubi y Anna tampoco, y Tasha ... Bueno, ella es Tasha, es una maga. Y acabo de conocer al dragón dentro de mi [Boosted Gear]. Ddraig ... ¿Me pregunto qué piensa de mí?_ -La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, y desde allí, Beelzebub y la tía Gremory entraron a la habitación.

-¿Cómo te va, [Nobleza] de Berolina Gremory? Espero que todo vaya bien. Te lo recuerdo por culpa de mi pequeña idiota de aquí ...- Y la doctora dijo y le dio un golpe al Gremory mayor de la parte posterior de su cabeza. -Moví a cada una de ustedes chicas a la habitación de Ichijou Tsukino. Perdónenme, ¡pero es un gran dolor en mi trasero!

-Heheh ~, eres una aguafiestas, Mary. ¡Por eso no te invité a mi matrimonio, ni lo haría al nacimiento de mis queridas hijas si no fueras la doctora!- Y la pelirroja más alta pellizcó la mejilla de la doctorea hasta que se puso roja. Ella lo soltó cuando esta levantó una jeringa llena de algo púrpura justo al lado de su ojo. La tía Gremory se volvió hacia ellos y sonrió, caminando hacia ellos. -¡Buenas tardes otra vez! Entonces, Ichijou, ¿cómo esuvoá tu primer [juego de clasificación]?

-...- se mordió la lengua hasta que literalmente sangraba.- _Bueno, tengo un brazo roto, hematomas en todo el cuerpo, mi nobleza es un desastre y mi [rey] ahora está en coma, ¡así que estoy absolutamente bien y saludable! ¡Gracias por preguntar!_ -Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sin embargo, liu bei se arrojó al suelo y comenzó a gritar.

-Lo siento mucho, Gremory-dono! He manchado el nombre de tu familia y la reputación de tu hija al perder de manera tan vergonzosa! Estaba bien con mi derrota por Nero-dono, pero viendo el resultado final de ¡Este partido me hizo darme cuenta de que soy indigno de la vida! -

- _Bueno, no es un poco por la borda. Quiero decir, hicimos un número en la nobleza de Nemesis-san, así que no creo que necesitemos ... ¿¡Qué diablos !? ¿Es eso un cuchillo en la mano de Ryuubi-chan?_

 _-_ ¡Por esta derrota, daré mi vida para restaurar mi honor!

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, y dónde encontraste ese cuchillo?- Le pregunto ichijou ya que todo el mundo parecía aburrido por este evento. Y cuando creyo que no se podía poner más raro, apuntó con el borde de su cuchillo al estómago y lo levantó a gran velocidad.- _Mierda, ¡ella realmente lo hará!_

-Lo siento mucho, Gremory-dono! ¡PERDONARME!

 **-** ¡NO HAGAS, RYUUBI-CHAN!

SHING!

¡SLASH!

PENG!

ZIUUM ~!

 **-**...

-...

-Por los cielos mismos. Mi capacidad de 'piel dura como el acero' me ha impedido de nuevo poner fin a mi propia vida-. ¡Y todo fue tan rápido! En el momento en que la pelirosa levantó su cuchillo y cortó parte de su vestido, el pensó que estaba muerta, pero su piel era lo suficientemente dura como para romper la cuchilla y rebotarla hacia la ventana. -Como la última vez. ¡Soy un fracaso!

-¡DEJA DE TRATAR DE MATARTE A TI MISMO! ¡HABLO QUE TODOS ESTÁN AQUÍ PREOCUPADOS POR TI!

-No realmente. Ya lo vi. No me sorprendió-. Tasha dijo y levantó su mano.

-también.- Annabelle hizo lo mismo.

-¡ AL MENOS ADVERTIRME SOBRE ESTA MIERDA!

-¡Aaah ~! ¡Qué demonios, ustedes dos, dejen de ser ruidosos! ¡Esto es un hospital, y realmente me están enojando!- Y antes de darse cuenta, lady Beelzebub arrojó una jeringa directamente en el brazo de ichijou, y muy pronto, su cuerpo falló un poco, y cayo en la cama de nuevo. Antes de poder hacer lo mismo con liu beio, la pelirosa cerró su boca con sus manos.-¡Genial! ¡Espero que todos tengamos un acuerdo aquí! Caray ... Sus parientes y sirvientes no tienen buenos modales, Alice ...

-¿Qué puedo decir? Los Gremory son unos bastardos difíciles.

-Reserve una habitación completa para que tu hija y su [caballero] tengan una sesión de curación solos. Las cosas que hago por ustedes ...- ichijou se sonrojo al oír eso, mientras que Tasha resopló un poco y se cubrió la nariz sangrante.

 _-Curación ... Sesión ... Solo., qué demonios ~. Me pregunto qué ayuda el sexo real durante esas magias curativas._

-Oye, ya que hay demasiado ruido aquí, ¿puedo poner a esta chica aquí? Ella está siendo una molestia en mi lugar de trabajo ...- Y todos se volvieron hacia la puerta, y había otro hombre allí, un hombre extremadamente alto y guapo con piel bronceada, cabello largo, sucio y morado envuelto en una patética cola de caballo, una perilla con una cinta y ojos igualmente violetas cubiertos de sombras con una mirada seria., wow, parece un panda con esas bolsas en sus ojos. En sus brazos, llevaba una Raven desordenada y llorando. Ah, entonces ahí está ella. Las chicas seguían diciendo que un Phenex venia junto con Lady Gremory. El hombre más alto entonces marchitó sus ojos mirándolos. -Oh, ¿no son ...?

-Sí, cariño. Son la actual [nobleza] de Berolina Gremory. -lady Beelzebu terminó por él. Tragaron saliva. Espera cariño'? No me digas ...

-「Buenas tardes, querido padre. Esta es el [emeparador dragón rojo] del que mama hablo antes. -Dijo la chica que abrazaba a ichijou, sonriendo a la cabeza púrpura frente a ellsos. ¡Así que él es el actual belphegor del que hablaron anteriormente! ¡Mierda!

-Oh, el [dragón gales], y su [nobleza]. Vi a la pequeña señorita Gremory antes, así que puedo decir que ya te he visto a todos-. Él suspiró; pasando la llorosa niña Phenex a Lady Gremory y caminando hacia ellos.

- _Oh, mierda, ¡probablemente va a preguntar sobre el matrimonio! Peor aún, ¡nos lavará el cerebro a todos para pensar que todo ha sido planeado desde el principio!_ \- el se detuvo en un lugar donde podía mirarlos a todos, respiró hondo y lanzó dagas con los ojos, una sombra ominosamente proyectada sobre sus brillantes ojos violetas, como un depredador en la oscuridad.

-Entonces, señor dragón rojo, la señorita Campbell de la familia Campbell, la señorita Sayuri de la aldea de Hanzo y la señorita Liu Bei, aprendiz del rey mono Sun Wukong. Tengo algo que pedirles a ustedes cuatro.

-...- jadearon todos los mecionados- _¿Oh mierda? ¿Qué va a preguntar? Por cierto, ¿quién es ese Sayuri?_ -Echo un vistazo a Annie, pero se volví hacia el [rey demonio] cuando les gruñó. Tragaron saliva una vez más, y ichijou dijo con voz mansa. -O-por supuesto ... Lord demonio señor, mi lord ...

-Muy bien, mi único pedido para ustedes cuatro, más tarde informándoles que hagan lo mismo, es ... Por favor, no desafíen otro [juego de clasificación] simulado-. Y su poderosa voz de repente se volvió llorosa y débil, mientras inhalaba un humo de cansancio de su boca y sus ojos se estrecharon de una manera que parecía más miserable que antes. ¿Espera? -Quiero decir, ya tengo que lidiar con los hermanos Phenex y ese mago desafiándome por un día y una noche, además de ese mocoso del clan Bael que quiere pelear todo el tiempo y los otros innumerables [juegos de clasificación] que tengo que organizar, y luego Cohen va a mi oficina y dice _'Amigo, quiero que hagas un juego de calificación falso para mis hijas'_ fuera de la jodida nada, haciendo que reorganice todo mi horario e incluso retrasé mi [juego de clasificación] con Ruval-San y Gylgas-san. El cumpleaños de Irene también está a la vuelta de la esquina, y tengo que arreglar eso, además de su matrimonio con el [emperador dragón rojo], mis visitas al dentista, comprar más galones de café, y así sucesivamente, y así sucesivamente ...

-Calico, sabes que puedes prestar parte de tu trabajo a nuestros sirvientes-. mary le dijo a su esposo, mientras él continuaba mascullando entre dientes y parecía miserable, sacando algunas cosas con sus largas uñas en el plato de plata a su lado.

-Bueno, ves a Mary, no pueden con la carga. Dos ya murieron haciendo lo que yo haría en un segundo, y los que están en coma son mucho peores. A veces, desearía que Roygun no se hubiera retirado o que Diehauser -dono no se hubiera ido. Ahora ni siquiera puedo pestañear con tanto trabajo -. Descartó su comentario con una mano torpe. -No es que no me guste ser un [rey demonio] o algo por el estilo, pero hacer todo este trabajo es agotador y, a diferencia de los demas, no puedo simplemente ignorarlos y ponerlos para más adelante. Los [juegos de clasificación] son importantes, pero a al menos quería que los hermanos Phenex y Mudrock-kun dejaran de pelear todo el tiempo ~!

-「Te preocupas demasiado, padre mío. Te has ganado el título, así que esos pequeños pequeños problemas que enfrentas en tu trabajo como [rey demonio] no son nada en comparación con tus esfuerzos por alcanzar tu estado actual 」-irene dijo, mientras le tiraba un beso a su querido padre. La cara sombría del pelivioleta brilló durante unos segundos, y luego regresó a su deprimido yo.

-Gracias Irene, pero ni siquiera tus palabras harán que mi papeleo desaparezca.

-Cohen siempre puede venir y ayudarte, Calico. ¡Solo necesita la motivación adecuada!-La tía Gremory dijo. Lord Calico la miró con una mirada incrédula durante unos segundos, y su rostro se empapó en sudor.

-¡Jaja! No, gracias, ese tipo ya me ayudó al jugar con mis horarios con ese estúpido [Juego de clasificación].- Lord Calico abrió una sonrisa sarcástica y gruñó de nuevo. Ese les hizo sentir mal, ya que aparentemente no duerme tanto. Y ahora el [Juego de Calificación] atornilló con sus planes. Al final, se volvió hacia ellos y suspiró. -Sin embargo, felicidades por tu primer [juego de clasificación], servidores de Gremory. Estoy impresionado

-Huh ~ ...- murmuro ichijou en voz baja. se esta sonrojando. - _Caray, pero se siente tan bien para ser felicitado. Estoy feliz con esto!_ -Muchas gracias.

-No se halaguen. Él se lo dice a todos-. Y sus cinco minutos de gloria duraron solo diez segundos. Todo el mundo en la habitación solo golpeó el piso con la cabeza, mientras ichijou solo suspiro y se golpeé la cabeza en la almohada por ser tan estúpido por creer eso. El autor de ese momento desgarrador, la ctual Beelzebub, empujó a su marido fuera de la habitación y se fue también afuera. -Ahora vete, esos niños tuvieron una pelea dura y tus propios problemas los infectarán. Ve a informar a Cohen o algo así ...

-Bien. No puedo perder un segundo con ese idiota ...- Y de ellos se fueron. Huh. Ahora solo eran ichijou y su [nobleza], irene, Raven y lady Gremory. La última de ellas recogió una pequeña caja rosa de su espalda y la colocó junto al lamentoso Phenex sobre la mesa, justo al lado de su cabeza.

-Oye ~, Raven. Recuerda que hiciste un pastel para Ichijou. Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para dárselo ~.- Ella chamuscó la canción. irene luego se rió, al igual que el resto de ellos. Raven marchitó sus ojos en un instante.

-¡Gah!- Y rápido como un rayo, ella recogió el pastel y rodó por el suelo como un jefe. Luego, como un Smeagol fuera del infierno, se aferró al pastel como si fuera su propia vida. Todos le dieron una mirada divertida, así que ella salió de allí.- Oh, sí. El pastel. Mi error.

-Uh ~ ... Rei-ch -...?- Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Se puso de pie, se deslizó en su dirección (de hecho, incluso dejó una marca de rueda en él) durante todo el camino hasta el, y le metió en el estómago esa pieza de cartón rosa. -Qué...?

-Hice este pastel para ti. ¡Siéntete honrado por ello!- Y ella lo abrió para el y le pasó un tenedor, mientras el lindo pastel de fresa se revelaba frente a todos. Con la excepción de Lady Gremory, todos jadearon. -Ahora cómelo con el contenido de tu corazón. Si no lo haces ... estaré enojado.

-Está bien ~ ...- Dijo, su voz salió como un rayo de su boca, mientras tomaba el tenedor e intentaba esculpir un pedazo de ese lindo pastel. Sin embargo, cuando estaba tratando de alcanzarlo, una punzada de dolor lo golpeó y dejo caer los cubiertos. -Mierda ...

-「Parece que algunas de sus heridas aún no se han curado por completo. No te preocupes, Tsukino Ichijou, te ayudaré en esto 」-Y irene recogió los cubiertos caídos y separó un pedazo de pastel, ahora llevándoselo a la boca.! ¿Es este el legendario darle de comer? ¡Sí lo es! ¡Esto es real! Esto está sucediendo. -「Ahora, abre la boca y di 'aaah ~'.」

-¡Gah ...!

-¡Oh, la legendaria dar de comer! ¡Así se hace, Hong Long!- liu bei dijo, sonriendo y dándole el pulgar hacia arriba. Oh, entonces ella también está metida en esto. Annie lo estaba mirando con malos ojos, y Lady Gremory y Tasha estaban calladas, pero su nariz y su mirada sangrantes le daban un aire equivocado. Sin embargo, la peor de ellas fue la propia Raven, ya que ella le estaba dando la espalda.

-Err ~ ... ¿Quieres morder, Rei-chan?

-¡Humph ...!- Y fue su única respuesta, cuando se cruzó de brazos, resopló y giró en otra dirección.

 _\- Oh, ahora una tsundere. Hola, Lady Gremory, huelo tu plan aquí.-_ pensó ichijou

-Señorita Irene, ¿no tiene ... otros lugares y tareas para asistir en lugar de estar aquí?

-「Ciertamente. En cambio, prefiero quedarme aquí con mi prometido. Vincularnos con él debería ser suficiente para que nos acerquemos. 」-Y ahora la heredera demonio le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y le puso el tenedor en la boca.

- _Wow ... Este pastel está delicioso._

-¡Huh! Pensar que el [emperador dragón rojo] estaría comprometido con la princesa del Dantalion y Purson la [abominación de la melancolia](Yūutsu no ken'o). Debo decir, bueno para ustedes dos. Quiero decir, el [dragón gales] y el pequeño prodigio, qué partido-. Y Raven continuó con su pequeño monólogo, incluso con su cara volviéndose púrpura como el cabello de irene.

- _Ella es celosa. Mierda, esto también me molesta ..._

-¿Celoso? Tú, eso es. 」

-¡Como si!

-Tú.- Y de repente, Tasha se acercó a la heredera Phenex, tocándole el hombro de manera casual. Se giró hacia la bruja y la miró con severidad, solo para ser destrozada por su siguiente frase. -Está bien, amante.

¡BUM!

-QUE DEMONIOS...!- La cara de Raven estalló de vergüenza, cuando su cabello se encendió de nuevo y su cara parecía que podría explotar en cualquier momento. -¡Mide tus palabras, plebeyo! ¡Como si fuera una amante! ¡Quiero decir, algo así como un esclavo!

- _Eso es oficial, a ella le gusto. , no sé ..._

-Tú. Amante. Así que no te preocupes-. Y Tasha continuó, cuando la nariz de Lady Gremory simplemente brotó con sangre, el rostro de liu bei se encendió y Annie sonrió. -Tú. Yo. Dantalion. Dragón. cuart-...

-¡Si terminas esa oración, estaré realmente enojada!- Y la chica Phenex hizo un nuevo puchero, cuando entonces Lady Gremory eligió de la nada un frasco de aspecto antiguo, caminando hacia ellos. La sonrisa en su rostro lo decía todo, era algo realmente desagradable.

-Oye, chicas, parece que Ichijou-kun todavía necesita algo de sanación-, dijo, mientras Raven palidecía repentinamente, y liu bei soltaba un fuerte "ooh ~", acercándose a la pelirroja mayor.

-¡Santo Dios AY! ¿Es ese el Legendario [Anillo de Succubus], uno de los ungüentos de curación más poderosos que hay ?! Me sorprende que tengas algo así en tu poder, ¡Lady Gremory!- La chica de cabello rosado dijo con asombro, mientras abría el frasco y dejaba que el olor saliera. Ella puso un dedo sobre él y vio la pomada como de miel en él. Ella se veía tan eufórica. -Oh ~, es tan pegajosa y maloliente. ¡Gross ~!

-Ahora, ahora, ¿quién se ofrecerá voluntario para tratar a nuestro Ichijou con esta cosita bonita? ¡Puede ser más de uno ~! -Su tono alegre estaba a ichijou y causando demasiadas malas vibraciones, cuando liu bei y Tasha intentaron levantar sus manos, pero Annie las detuvo a tiempo y señaló una dirección específica de la habitación. Y la temperatura allí subió en un segundo.

 _-Oh ~, mierda ... Recuerdo a cierta persona que tiene una mala historia con esta medicina. ¡Rei-chan estaba vívidamente ardiendo!_

-Tu ... Malvada ... Pervertida ... ¡ **DEMONIO** !- Y luego, en un giro de los acontecimientos, Raven extendió su mano frente a ella y le disparó una bola de fuego a Lady Gremory. ¡Y por un clavo ella lo esquivó!

-¡Waaah ~! Raven, ¡no soy a quien debes apuntar! ¡Eres la tsundere! ¡Apunta a Ichijou! ¡A ICHIJOU!- La pelirroja dijo mientras esquivaba en un divertido baile el aluvión de llamas en su contra.

- _Para mí, ella puede quemar todo lo que quiera ..._

-¡Eres un demonio de la lujuria! ¡Quema junto con tu cuernos!

-¡Ayayayay ...!

-¡ **OTRA VEZ CON LOS GRITOS! ¡ESO ES TODO, ALICIA! ¡TERAPIA DE CHOQUE PARA TI** !

-Hiiii ~ ...!

* * *

 **parte 5**

en el mundo humano, japon, kuoh en la casa tsukino

- _Hogar dulce hogar. Después de unas vacaciones prolongadas y largas escapando de los dragones, luchando contra las rubias, luchando con mi propia mierda interna, luchando con gatos bifurcados y santos caballeros y posesiones demoníacas, finalmente puedo ir a casa y regresar a mi vida semi-normal ..._

 _Sin embargo..._

-Oh-Hoh, esa es la casa de Ichijou. Más pequeña y más grande de lo que esperaba

-Probablemente a prueba de sonido. Lo suficientemente grande. ¿Porno escondido?

-Una casa humilde para un comienzo humilde. Como el hong long, habrá un momento en el que te enfrentarás a una gran riqueza y fama, y vivirás en un castillo más brillante que el [palacio de jade].

-¿Por qué diablos ustedes tres me siguieron todo el camino a mi casa?- Dijo el castaño, volteándose y mirando a las tres chicas que estaban paradas frente a su casa.

-Hay una universidad al lado de mi apartamento. Huele a espíritu adolescente por un tiempo debido a la Semana dorada-. Annie levantó su mano y dijo eso.

-Mansión Campbell. Demasiado lejos. Demasiado débil para ir. me quédare aquí por la noche-. Era el turno de Tasha, también levantando su mano para entregar esa.

-Una tormenta viene de esta manera. El Maestro Sun Wukong me prohibió regresar al [Palacio de Jade] por un tiempo hasta que pueda usar el bastón de monos para volver sano y salvo-. Dijo en tono de disculpa, aplaudiendo y sonriendo tímidamente. el Suspiro.

- _En realidad, deje de preocuparme por las chicas que me rodean el segundo Tasha me siguió a casa para usar el círculo mágico, pero, nuevamente, si mi madre y mis hermanas ya están en casa, adiós a la desesperación. Bueno, ya que Gremory fue llevado de vuelta a la casa Gremory, ¿no les importará la nueva chica como sustituto?_

 _¡Guau, Tsukino Ichijou, qué cosa tan idiota como para pensar! Supongo que es porque no encontré una sola persona agradable en el inframundo ... Tal vez Ai-chan, pero porque ella es mi prometida ... Espera, ¿Realmente estoy considerando casarme con ella? Gaaah ~, qué diablos ..._

-Está bien, pero déjame echar un vistazo primero. Si mis hermanas están cerca, somos historia. Mi madre debería preguntar cosas, pero al menos nos va a proteger-. Dijo con un pulgar arriba. Asintieron con la cabeza, y tomo sus llaves en su bolsillo para ponerlas en el ojo de la cerradura y abrir la puerta. Y finalmente a casa. Solo había un par de sandalias en el piso de la entrada, así que ... ¡Quizás su mamá esté cerca! se quité los zapatos y los demás hicieron lo mismo. Se sentía tan bien pisar el frío suelo de madera. ¡Cosas simples como esa pueden marcar la diferencia!

-Huele bien.- En medio del corredor, la bruja de cabello púrpura dijo olisqueando el aire a su alrededor. Huh, tomando un rápido sorbo, el noto el olor picante de Mapo tofu!

 _-¡Oh hombre! mamá está de hecho de vuelta!-_ Dejando a las chicas solas, corrió a la cocina, sintiendo ese delicioso aroma de la comida casera.- _¡Oh hombre! ¡Fin de semana casi sin este amor! Este cuidado! ¡Solo dolor e indiferencia!¡Finalmente! Simplemente puedo alejar esos sentimientos negativos y hablar y ser feliz con mi mam -...!_

-¡Bienvenido, Ichijou!- Pero en lugar de la alta y morena madre suya, la que estaba parada frente al horno preparando el plato de tofu era el zorro de nueve colas Akabane Yoko, usando un delantal azul. De repente, su cara feliz falló un poco, y las cosas volvieron al tono melancólico habitual. Suspiro, por supuesto ...

-Oh, eres solo tú-. Dijo en un tono inexpresivo. En lugar de un simple comentario sarcástico o una sonrisa astuta como solía hacer, se quedó sin aliento e hizo una expresión triste. Primero el abrazo antes del partido, y ahora esto. Está siendo un poco rara últimamente. -Parece que mamá y esas brujas todavía están lejos. Bien, no necesitaré explicar a las chicas adicionales aquí.

-...

-Por cierto, perdón por esto, hoy serán más chicas. Entonces, ¿podrías hacer más? Si lo necesitas, puedo ayudarte-. Le pregunto, mientras respiraba profundamente, y lo miró con una cara temblorosa y sonriente.

-No, no. Está bien. Puedo ... Puedo manejarlo. No te preocupes-. Ella dijo de una manera tranquilizadora. Sin embargo, ella lo miró hacia abajo y se sorprendió, solo que ahora notó el hechizo mágico alrededor de su brazo izquierdo. Akabane soltó todos sus utensilios de cocina para alcanzar sus manos. -Oh, no. Ichijou, ¿qué pasó?

-Ah, sí. El asalto de Nemesis-san me sorprendió un poco ... literalmente. Pero no te preocupes. la doctora Beelzebub dijo que sanará muy rápido-. Dijo despreocupadamente, balanceando su brazo izquierdo un cuarto hacia atrás para mostrarle que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Ella frunció. ¿Ahora que?

-¿Qué quieres decir con" no te preocupes "? ¡Estaba realmente preocupado por ti! ¡Podía sentir las auras en torno a la [nobleza] de Nemesis-san! ¡No son demonios ordinarios la mayoría sino todos en su máximo serian clases supremas! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso ?!- Ella le gritó, sorprendentemente.

 _-Ahora tengo que lidiar con otro humorista. Esto se está poniendo molesto.-_ Ella cambió de nuevo a la cara triste de antes, y lo miró con ojos llorosos.

-Ichijou ... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro. Dispára.

-¿Qué ... qué soy para ti?- Ella preguntó.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Eres el kitsune que esta de arrimada en mi casa y quiere que solo tenga una merienda espiritual de vez en cuando y niños-. Dijo en un tono inexpresivo. Dejó que la espátula se le escapara de la mano y, de repente, todo quedó en silencio. ¿Qué diablos está mal con todo ...?

-Sí, tienes razón. Quiero decir, te dije eso cuando nos conocimos, ¿verdad?- Dijo sin sacar sus ojos del horno y la comida que estaba preparando. -Pero ... me preocupo por ti, ¿sabes?

-Sí, pero si tienes suerte, entonces el próximo [emperador dragón rojo] también será un niño japonés-. Termino, suspirando. -Me tomaré un descanso. Si necesitas algo, solo llama por mí. Te ayudaré en cualquier momento.

Y su respuesta fue silencio.

 _-Dios, ¿qué diablos le pasa? Tal vez ella ha estado bebiendo demasiado sake celestial. Kitsunes como esos._ -De todos modos, mostro las habitaciones para las chicas, y después de una rápida explicación de las cosas en la casa, se dirigió a su habitación, la abrió y se tiro sobre la cama.

-Aw ~, pensar que extrañaría mis sábanas sucias ...-dijo, enterrando su cara en la almohada y dejando escapar un profundo gemido de alivio de su boca. - _Finalmente en casa. No más [juegos de clasificación], no más gremorys en el camino, no más preocupaciones por ahora ... Sin embargo, este sabor amargo de la derrota no me abandona la boca ..._

 _Pensando en ello ahora, la nobleza de Nemesis-san es realmente fuerte. Y Yagura tuvo que usar [NIVEL ZERO] para al menos tener una oportunidad contra el [Rey]. ¡Espera! Si usó [nivel zero] en Aria-San, akio-san y Nadja-san y luego usó mi propio cuerpo para alcanzar el [rompe balance], ¡esto significa que puedo alcanzar el [BxB] al abusar también de [nivel cero]! Espera, no, Yagura tiene un nivel absurdo de poder por y para vivir dentro del [Boosted Gear], y yo todavía estoy verde. , esto significa que probablemente tengo que aplanar al menos un centenar de chicas para alcanzar esa cuota ... Lo que me hace pensar en otro gran problema al respecto ..._

 _No todos mis adversarios serán niñas de pechos grandes ... Tampoco tendrán orgullo de su estante._

-No todas las chicas están maldecidas con oppai, y algunas simplemente no las quieren ... ¡Debo pensar en otra técnica para cubrir esa amenaza potencial!- Dijo, levantándose de la cama y apretando su brazo derecho y apuntando hacia el cielo.-¡Debo hacer una lluvia de ideas sobre esto! ¡Sí! ¡Este es mi nuevo objetivo! Buscaré y desarrollaré una nueva técnica para destruir por completo el espíritu de mis enemigos de pecho plano, ya sean hombres o mujeres, ¡incapacitándolos para defenderse! Una técnica tan poderosa y vergonzosa, incluso [rompe vestidos] y [nivel cero] palidecerán en comparación!

[ palidecer en comparación, tal vez se pueda mejorar [nivel cero] pero [rompe vestidos] era una tecnica simplemente brutal estamos hablando de la capacidad romper materia a nivel molecular y cancelar magia al mismo tiempo solo con una mirada, por algo fue prohibida... ahora que lo veo, aquí vamos de nuevo, no, no caigas Ydraig goch ya superaste a los pechos podrás con esto también!]

 **-** [ **OH, CRECE, GECKO GIGANTE!** ]

-¿Eh ...?- Invoco su [Boosted Gear] ya que creyo que escucho un gemido en él, pero al final, nada. - _Estoy escuchando cosas de nuevo Huh ... debe ser mi imaginación._

¡TOC TOC!

-ichjou. ¿Jugando contigo mismo? Cena. Lista-. Se oye la voz de Tasha al otro lado de la puerta. Por supuesto, era ella, quién más haría una observación tan estúpida y sucia. Dijo que estaba terminando las cosas, y pronto dejo su habitación en la cocina, para comer Mapo Tofu y ensalada con las chicas. Sin embargo, según Annie, Yoko se fue a la cama más temprano, ya que no se sentía tan bien. Debe agradecerle por la comida más tarde, aunque ...

Pero, por alguna razón, era salado ... Realmente salado .

* * *

 **epilogo**

y con esto termina este volumen y arco, que les pareció, ahora es mi momento de decir algunas cosas y sobre este fic y comentarios en general para la comunidad, primero que nada soy consiente de que este fic no va tener mucha aceptación por ser un puro OC y lo entiendo, yo mismo no soy fan de los OC perro tengo mis razones y son las tipos cliches que usan que son

1) un dios entre hombres, personaje overpower, es uno de los mas comunes fastidios en personaje sin retos el invencible, no se si han visto mucho one punch man pero eso siempre pude resultar cansado, al menos que se consiga manejar como lo hizo one

2) el prota es un reflejo del autor o es el mismo autor en su historia, otro elemento molesto ya que demuestra lo fanboy que es el autor, esta bien que un autor ponga parte de su esencia pero autoinsertarse es demasiado eso solo prueba lo digo por ichijou en el principio del volumen 2

por ese motivo aquí tiene un prota normal común que busca superarse

ahora sobre los personajes

ichijou, el protagonista, originalmente estaba planeado para ser un saco de boxeo, alguien débil tanto física como mentalmente peor que chuck de panty y stocking, pero resulto diferente siendo alguien sarcastico y gruñón peor con razones, al final del volumen 2 supimos su pasado su historia de origen por así decirlo, un chico atrapado en una situación moleta rodeado de gente molesta que renuncio a la idea de ser feliz solo para buscar una vida tranquila, eso es algo que quizás algunos puedan entender, tras el incidente de la juggernaut vemos su crecimiento, como el muy en el fondo aun no ha renunciado a la búsqueda de su felicidad como el desea ser alguien no ser visto como que sino como un quien, el sabe de su situación como el legado del emperador dragón rojo pero no quiere conformarse con eso el quiere ser un nuevo emperador dragón rojo el respeta issei y lo alaba por quien es y fue pero desea seguir su propio camino ser un simple reflejo si bien en un principio eso era lo que buscaba gracias a yagura se dio cuenta de lo estúpida de su idea, y ahora busca ser algo nuevo un "renacimiento" tras haber experimentado al "destrucción" a manos de yagura

berolina, ella en un principio estaba planeada para ser una perra peor que raiser, ha visto esos fic en donde bastardizan al pollo frito pues eso era la idea original pero luego se cambio por una chica ingenua y torpe, ahora la situación de berolina es opuesta a la de ichijou ,ella creció feliz con sus padres siendo amada y consentida, pero llegando al punto de que termino siendo parcialmente el arquetipo de demonio de clase alta orgulloso, digo parcial por que a pesar de todo ella ama a su siervos como cualquier gremory, pero a diferencia de los demás gremory ella no se toma el trabajo de prestarles la debida atención, como dijo ichijou como la nieta y hija de 2 de los seres mas influyentes del inframundo ella se acostumbro a recibir lo que quería en bandeja de plata, sus padres la malcriaron y ellos mismo lo saben y se arrepienten de eso, ella saco lo malo de ambos y la dejo como es ahora, su obsesión por ser como rias la llevo a estar con esa personalidad a diferencia de ichijou ella no quiere ser diferente a su ídolo solo desea ser un reflejo sin darse cuenta que esta fallando adbruptamente y que al intentarlo solo pierde su propia identidad,y ya vieron como termino,

sobre el resto, yoko su historia ya se esta desarrollando lo que le sucedió al final del volumen 2 se explicara mas tarde lo mismo para los verdaderos deseos de annabelle, sobre nemesis ella es la clase de persona que tiene sentimientos pero no sabe expresarlos la razón por la que ella están diferente de rina se debe principalmente a la edad, aria y nero son como los hermanos mayores para algunos personajes, cohen en simples palabras es un bastardo orgulloso, me cae algo mal no hasta el punto de odiarlo o que sea una mala persona, simplemente es demasiado... con respecto a alicia ella también me cae algo mal, me divierte su personalidad pero las opiniones que tiene las cuales revelare mas tarde no son cosas que comparto

como dije antes la mayoría de personajes de aquí no conoció o sabe todo lo de los demás personajes del canon, lo que los lleva a desarrollar sus propias ideas o interpretaciones, algunos son indiferentes(yoko, annie, tasha), otros los idolatran excesivamente(rina), otros los respetan moderadamente pero no se concentran mucho en ello(aria, nemesis, nero, ichijou) y habrá quienes los odien o piensen mal de ellos(tal vez por que han desarrollado ideas erróneas), ejemplo como habrán notado mary no tiene un gran aprecio por su predecesor, básicamente los personajes al menos en su mayoría son como los espectadores de DxD solo que ellos no vieron la historia sino que la oyeron y es por eso que quiero tratar algunos de esos temas en este fic, veran cuando descubrí la cantidad absurda de fic de traición que hay en esta comunidad me quede pasmado, por que en mi opinión y sin ofender me parecen fics estupidos la idea que surgió en mi cabeza fue ¿realmente ahí alguien que crea que eso puede pasar en DxD? no tengo nada en contra de la traición siempre y cuando sea bien explicada o se le de una razón creíble(aplauso a seky por lograr eso) pero simplemente traición por se me vino a los cojones o por que si es estúpido, en un principio creí que los autores de estos fic eran personas que buscaban hacer realidad loa temores que issei tenia al principio de la novela pero eso no tenia sentido el mimo issei aun con la "maldición de raynare" habia admitido que el sabia que eso era imposible, luego vi un vídeo de youtube en el que un fan de DxD respondía a las preguntas que le hacían los que no habían leído la novela, y una de esas fue ¿alguna vez alguna de las chias del harem de issei a dudado de sus sentamientos por el? la respuesta fue y estoy de acuerdo con ella "no eso jamas a pasado y nunca pasara" y ahí lo vi, los que escriben fics de traición lo hacen por que tienen dudas o se preguntan si en verdad las chicas de issei lo aman, estas personas se preguntan ¿realmente lo aman? y creo que lo hacen por 2 razones

1) el data mencionado de que los dragones atraen a las personas, lo cual es una excusa estúpida, la atracción de los dragones no se centra en los sentimientos sino en el poder, es decir ellos atraen seres o cosas poderosas, raras o inusuales, lo que buscan no es amor sino poder, por eso es que tanta gente poderosa rodea issei, los sentimientos, el amor todo eso es real no inducido por una fuente externa

2) muchas personas se acercaron se acercaron a issei por que este es [emperador dragón rojo], suspiro, en primer lugar cual es la fama que tienen los portadores del [boosted gear], la de bestias destructoras y devastadoras, un ser de esa fama seria alguien del que querías ser amigo o amante, la razón por que ellos están cerca de issei es por que todos lo que los rodean han sido capaces de ver mas allá del [dragó de la dominación], ellos y ellas no ven el guante ven a la persona, ademas en mi opinión issei no es el [emperador dragón rojo] por tener la [boosted gear] el tiene la [boosted gear] por que es el [emperador dragón rojo], si bien una mujeres que buscaron a issei por sus genes(xenovia y kuroka) actualmente ya sabemos que esta personas lo aman realmente

es por eso que en este fic voy a tratar algunas de esas preguntas que los fans se hacen ¿Cómo puede funcionar el equilibrio "reproducción selectiva" / amor? ¿El desarrollo del carácter realmente puede mejorar las cosas? ¿Es una buena idea que niños adultos lideren el inframundo solo por su nivel de poder? ¿Cuánto puede tomar una persona al ver no como un individuo, sino como una "cosa / legado" del pasado?

ahora sobre un tema que quiero tratar los niveles de poder como habrán visto los miembros de la [nobleza] de nemesis ninguno estaba pelando con su máximo poder, debido al los limitadores de potencia no tenia ni la mitad de su verdadera fuerza, y la [nobleza] de berolina es muy verde e inexperta par que se hagan una idea los comparare con 3 equipos del canon, y son la nobleza de rias(antes de que issei se hiciera demonio de clase alta), equipo princesa de la perdición(el equipo de rias en la copa azazel) y el equipo verdad ardiente(el equipo de issei en la copa azazel)

[nobleza] de nemesis

vs [nobleza] de rias seria una combate muy dificil, sin importar el tipo de batalla en mi opinion ambos equipos estan muy parejos tanto en estrategia, técnica y poder, al menos que sea contra la [nobleza] de rias original, yo lo veo como un 50/50

vs equipo rias sin duda victoria para rias, 3 [longinus], 1 top 10 y el humano mas humano fuerte,

vs equipo issei victoria para issei no hay oportunidad ante un clase dios, un clase rey demonio y la supremacía de ravel

[nobleza] de berolina

vs [nobleza] de rias derrota aplastante para berolina incluso si pelean contra la [nobleza] de rias original perderían, por un simple hecho lazos, trabajo en equipo, el poder del nakama llamenlo como quieran solo eso crea un gran abismo

vs equipo rias otra derrota aplastante para berolina, armas mata dioses y una pelirroja clase rey demonio

vs equipo issei lo mismo que la anterior,diablos hasta asia podría vencerlos a todos ella sola, como, 2 simples palabras [dragón pantsu], no enserio tras haber leído los spoirlers del volumen 25 me doy cuenta lo roto que esta fafnir

una cosa mas me dado cuenta como autor que una vez llevas a cabo el desarrollo de un personaje es casi como si ya pudieras hacer lo que quisieras con el por ejemplo, ishibumi con issei después del volumen 10

issei: ¿trauma? sobre eso ahora tengo una novia,un poder increíble y la sangre de 2 de los 4 seres mas poderosos corriendo por mis venas

este volumen se podría así

-Ichijou conoce a Yagura

-Ichijou conoce a Alice Gremory, la madre de Berolina y Némesis, que no es exactamente buena de la én a Raven Phenex.

-Raven Phenex lo muestra alrededor de la mansión Gremory. Tsundere? Un poco, pero ella es amable, así que lo que sea.

-Inicio del Juego de Calificación.

-Ichijou se encuentra con Nero otra vez, un contexto homoerótico más tarde, él vence al caballero, excepto que saca una armadura y usa su carta de triunfo.

-"Un gato también esta bien".

-Ichijou pierde su partido y crece como un personaje. Todo bien y elegante, excepto que Rina entra en coma.

-Ichijou conoce a Irene Dantalion.

-Rina está en coma, no hay ningún nuevo club de investigación de lo oculto , Ichijou está completamente solo y el resto de la nobleza es un desastre. Cuando lo pones así, este arco fue jodidamente triste.

 **FIN: volumen 3**

 **FIN: arco 1**

* * *

 **nuevos personajes**

 **mary beelzebub(** _メアリー・ベルゼブブ; Mearī beruzebubu)_ **)**

 **raza:** demonio de sangre pura

 **alias:** Mary Purson(nombre de nacimiento _), la peste(titulo), perra venenosa(por cohen)_

 **ojos:** verdes

 **cabello:** verde

 **clasificación:** demonios de clase suprema, rey demonio

 **afiliaciones:** inframundo(72 pilares, 7 reyes demonio), 72 pilares(clan purson), clan purson(anteriormente), 7 reyes demonios(belcebu), departamento cientifico del inframundo(directora/jefa), hospital general de lilith(doctora/jefa)

 **equipo:** veneno

 **familia**

purson original(ancestro)

calico belphegor(esposo)

irene dantalion(hija)

 **personalidad:** una mujer muy estoica y tranquila, manteniendo una fachada profesional incluso durante las conversaciones normales con sus amigos y arquitectos. Odia que la molesten durante su trabajo, y aunque mantiene su comportamiento habitual, emana un aura bastante peligrosa y maliciosa, incluso más pesada que la de ningún otro demonio normal, Sin embargo, honestamente se disculpará si sus pequeñas muestras de intimidación afectan a aquellos que no están relacionados con su ira, mostrando un lado tan afable también con sus pacientes a quienes jura curar.

 **apariencia:** mujer alta, bonita y esbelta con cabello ondulado verde brillante con varias cintas envueltas en ellas, piel clara y ojos igualmente esmeralda, que usa una bata médica sobre un ajustado mono negro de cuero y lleva varias agujas con ella. Se observa que ella usa un monóculo debajo del ojo derecho

 **curiosidades**

-su apariencia se basa en Salve Trader de la serie isekai maou a shoukan shoujo no dorei majutsu .

-Mary lleva el nombre de Marie Curie , la primera mujer en ganar el premio nobel, y Mary Shelley , la autora de Frankestein .

-También su hija Irene lleva el nombre de Irene Joliot Curie , la hija de Marie Curie, que también ganó el Premio Nobel.

-Una mordaza común es que Mary pasa piruletas a sus "pacientes" una vez que terminan sus procedimientos.

-Otra broma es que la gente le dice que tiene título, pero es médico ('先生', -sensei) cuando está de servicio, por lo que los corrige con un poco de fastidio.

-Siendo Belcebú, su pecado es la gula y su orgullo es "heredar el nombre de Beelzebú".

-Ella es una de las pocas personas que llama a Cohen " cucaracha " (ゴ キ ブ , Gokiburi) en referencia a su herencia de Alastor.

 **calico belphegor(** _カリコ・ベルフェゴール; Kariko berufegōru_ **)**

 **raza:** demonio de sangre pura

 **alias:** kali(apodo), el irreversible(titulo), el rey demonio mas miserable(por total DxD)

 **ojos:** purpura

 **cabello:** violeta

 **clasificación:** demonio de clase suprema, rey demonio

 **afiliaciones:** inframundo(72 pilares, 7 reyes demonio), 72 pilares(clan dantalion), clan dantalion(anteriormente), 7 reyes demonio(belphegor)

 **equipo:** control nervioso

 **familia**

dantalion original(ancestro)

mary beelzeubub(esposa)

irene dantalion(hija)

 **personalidad:** a pesar de su posición como el manager de los juegos de clasificación, es probablemente uno de los mejores reyes demonios, siendo una de las pocas personas que pueden hacer que tanto su esposa Mary como su amigo Cohen dejen de luchar y controlar la rivalidad general entre los 7 reyes demonios. También parece increíblemente calmado sobre el matrimonio arreglado entre su hija y el actual Emperador Dragón Rojo , y rara vez habla en voz alta a pesar de que su discurso está lleno de malas palabras, en vez de eso suena aburrido y malhumorado. Aunque es increíblemente desmotivado para hacer su trabajo, ha mostrado una tendencia adicta al trabajo y un gran orgullo con su posición como el belphegor, irritándose un poco cuando alguien interfiere en los horarios de sus Juego de clasifición.

 **apariencia:** un hombre adulto alto y atractivo con cabello y ojos morados, bolsas extremadamente profundas debajo de sus ojos, barba de chivo y aspecto descuidado, lo que probablemente se deba a su agotador trabajo. siempre emana un aura oscura y seria a su alrededor.

 **curiosidades**

-La apariencia de Calico se basa en el personaje Yami Sukehiro de la serie Black Clover .

-Calico parece tener una relación amistosa con la familia Phenex ya que algunos de sus miembros trabajan con él.

-Siendo el Belphegor, el pecado de Calico es la pereza y su orgullo es "hacer bien su trabajo".

 **irene dantalion purson(** _アイリーンダンタリーオン_ _プソン_ _; Airīn dantarīon puson_ **)**

 **raza:** demonio de sangre pura

 **alias:** abominación dela melancolía(titulo, 7 imperiales),

 **ojos:** verdes

 **cabello:** purpura

 **clasificación:** demonio de clase alta, rey

 **afiliaciones:** inframundo(72 pilares), 72 pilares(clan purson ,clan dantalion), clan purson(heredera), clan dantalion(heredera), nobleza de irene dantalion(rey)

 **familia**

calico belphegor(padre)

mary beelzebub(madre)

ichijou tsukino(prometido)

 **personalidad:** A pesar de su educación real y de ser el fruto de un matrimonio arreglado sin amor por el bien de los experimentos, Irene es una joven amigable, indescifrable y tranquila que prefiere hablar a través de las situaciones en lugar de hacer movimientos por su cuenta. Le gusta tener una agradable charla de vez en cuando, comparte una gran pasión por el té y los refrigerios que su madrina Alice Gremory y no le gustan los conflictos o los lugares ruidosos. También parece gustarle su (prometido) prometido Ichijou tsukino, y ponerlo muy cerca de su corazón, como ella dice. Según él, ella es la esposa perfecta, o Yamato Nadeshiko. Ella también es una cabeza hueca.

 **apariencia:** rene es una chica linda y hermosa con piel clara, pelo violáceo con tonos oscuros, ojos verdes y rasgos faciales felinos. Debido a su herencia de Purson, tiene pupilas rajadas que se asemejan a serpientes y piel sensible. También tiene una gran cicatriz donde su corazón debería estar debido a los experimentos que su madre le hace a ella, así como a otras numerosas cicatrices que la mantienen escondida bajo varias capas de ropa.

 **curiosidades**

-Su apariencia se basa en el personaje Rindou Kobayashi del manga Food Wars. Shokugeki no Soma.

-A Irene parece gustarle la pastelería y, según su madre, su afición es hacer títeres, escribir y leer libros.

-Irene es el segundo personaje en reclamar cualquier tipo de relación nupcial con Ichijou, la primera es Yoko Akabane , y ella es la primera demonio en hacerlo.

-Ella es el único personaje además de Berolina cuyos padres se muestran en diferentes ocasiones.

* * *

adelanto del volumen 4

el choque de los reyes carmesí a finalizado pero aun sin berolina su [nobleza] tiene que continuar con sus vidas

eres mas débil que yo ,verdad?-annabelle hellsing, ninja-vampiro-demonio, tras la pelea con nemesis ella esta empezando a dudar de su fuerza

soy tu senpai. aguantate-tasha campbell, la bruja de fuego, una nueva estudiante se una a la academia kuoh

¿serias mi mejor amigo?-ichijou tsukino, el peor emperador dragón rojo, el ha madurado pero sigue tan roto como siempre

ah¡ !bienvenidad querida madre¡-liu bei, la hermosa princesa mono, ella es tan enérgica como siempre

y nuevos personajes se unen

mi nombre es ren estare a tu cuidado por hoy-ren, el ninja de plata, ninja por 2 es igual a genial al cuadrado

y las madres se conocen al fin

mi nombre es alice gremory , encantada de conocerte-alice gremory, dama carmesí de la ruina, esta demonio pervertida llega a calentar las cosas

yo soy...anzu ...si anzu-kyou tsukino, ella no caerá de nuevo por su nombre

pero en medio de toda esta calma un enemigo se acerca

tomaste mi asiento-kiruko matsuoka, ella es la reina de los chistes malos

soy el personaje principal perfecto-rey miyama, este hombre esta mal en mucho sentidos

y cual es la respuesta de nuestro protagonista

¡a la mierda todo!-ichijou tsukino, sin duda su paciencia tiene un limite

me convertiré en su guardiana, su protectora-yoko akabane, que le sucedió para cambiar tanto

tras la aplastante derrota solo les queda seguir adelante,, aun si el [mal supremo] se cruza en su camino

Highschool DxD: Legado Renacido volumen 4: el dramático dragón rojo y sus adorables amigos

¡la vida es épica!-ichijou tsukino


	15. nuevos amigos, ninja x ninja

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, el inicio del segundo arco de esta historia, el arco de ataque delos re...digo el arco de los fugitivos miyama, uff, casi doy un spoirler masivo, este arco durara por lo menos otros 3 volumen, ahora me di cuenta de algo y es que tarde tan solo un mes en el arco anterior y tal tarde lo mismo en este, también en este parte de la historia es donde las batallas van a ponerse mas intensas una sección de poderes y habilidades al final de los capítulos o en mi perfil para los personajes de esta historia, no lo había hecho antes ya que, al ser esto una seria de etilo shonen los niveles de podre van aumentar y varia con el tiempo es lo mismo que con la historia o las biografías es por eso que la sección de los personajes solo pongo lo básico, ahora otra cosa antes de empezar la parte inicial(legado 0) de este capitulo sera... dura y fuerte, digo que voy a narrar una escena horrible, horrible a cojones, algo que no le deseo ni a mi peor enemiga,si son personas sensibles o frágiles le sugiero que se salten esa parte y continúen con el resto(renacimiento 1), bien ya di mi advertencia yo me lavo las manos...enserio que tengo en al cabeza para querer escribir esto**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **legado 0: pesadilla**

-Guau, guau, Ichijou-sama ~

-¡Wan, wan! ¡Rina te ama, Ichijou-sama ~!

-¿Yo, buena perra?

-Llévame al cielo, Hong Long ~ ...

-¿Q-qué ...?- _Y luego me desperté en un lugar completamente diferente, tendido en el suelo frío, sin ninguna cubierta o algo para consolar mi estancia. Mis ojos son un poco sensibles a la luz ahora, pero pronto se acostumbraron a la nueva luz, me encontré en un lugar completamente diferente, no estaba en la Casa Tsukino donde una vez jugué video-juegos con las hermanas de Ichijou. Oh no. Estaba en una especie de palacio, tendido en el suelo pulido y negro, rodeado de gigantescas estatuas de los [reyes demonio] anteriores, en un largo corredor con varios dibujos de epopeyas y detalles en negro. ¡No estaba solo en un palacio, sino también en una especie de corredor de salón del trono!_ -Ah ... ¿Qué demonios ...?

- **Oh, mira. ¡Parece que mi favorita se ha despertado!**

-Eh ~? Pero dijiste que era tu favorita, Ichijou-sama ~.

-¡Rina quiere ser la favorita también ~!

-Elígeme, buena perra.

-Podemos compartir el mismo lugar, siempre y cuando él no nos olvide ~

-Oh ~, gran idea, Ryuubi-chan ~!

 _Todas esas voces ... Parecían tan familiares, pero en un tono tan extraño y desquiciado, sin cordura y llena de lujuria. Solo uno de ellos era de un hombre, uno burdo y presumido , lo que todos los demás eran femeninos y bastante débiles y rotos, era como si la cordura ya no estuviera en ellos. Dirigí mis ojos hacia la dirección donde escuché esas voces, y al principio, todo estaba completamente oscuro y en unos segundos, ahora podía ver más allá en la oscuridad, pero la imagen al otro lado del salón me hizo desear lo contrario ..._

-Ichijou ...?- _Dije, temblando. Sí, al otro lado del corredor, sentado en un trono carmesí, estaba el anfitrión actual del Guantelete del Emperador Dragón Rojo . Sin embargo, una sonrisa petulante y misteriosa se extendió por toda su cara, ya que ahora estaba usando la túnica de Lucifer, su [Boosted Gear] con cuatro correas negras. Esas cuatro correas ... Estamos sosteniendo los collares de cuatro niñas con ropas escasas a los pies. Cuatro chicas que conocía demasiado bien._ -¿¡Foxy ?! ¡¿Gremory ?! ¡¿Bruja ?! Ryuubi ?!

- **Huhuhuh ... Gracias por resolver este pequeño problema, Ryuubi-chan. Mereces una recompensa** -. _Eso ... El hombre que se parecía a Ichijou dijo con una sonrisa, mientras tiraba de una de las correas y, en consecuencia, del demonio de pelo rosa cuyo cuello estaba vinculado a ella. En lugar de dolor u horror, parecía encantada, hasta cierto punto erótica, de que la trataran así. Ichijou la enganchó por el cuello y abrió su cremallera sacando su miembro erguido y lo metió en la boca de liu bei. Comenzaron a hacer una sesión de mamada justo en frente de mí, mientras Liu Bei temblaba como si estuviera entrando al nirvana. Todas las otras chicas gemían y sollozaban al ver tal escena._

-Aww ~, no es justo ~. ¡Quiero saborearlo también ~!- _Todas las demás gemían, aferrándose a él como perros realmente cachondos. Tragué saliva con horror mientras él volvía sus ojos esmeralda hacia ellos, descartaba a Liu Bei en un lado aleatorio como un muñeco de trapo, mientras ella ahora jadeaba y babeaba en el piso y tragaba el liquido blanco que había en su boca, y comenzó otras sesiones de mamadas con cada chica en su posesión. Al final, estaba rodeado de chicas jadeantes y temblorosas con atuendos mínimos y ojos opacos y sin vida, cubiertas de semen._

-Yo ... yo nunca quiero estar separado de mi maestro ...

-Guau, guau ... Rina quiere estar con el maestro para siempre ...

-Yo. Feliz esclavo.

-Esos son ... Las cadenas del amor ... Nunca los romperé ... Mi maestro ...

- **Buenas chicas. Los quiero a todos muy cariñosamente. Ahora, cuidémonos del resto, ¿de acuerdo?** \- _Dijo, mientras levantaba su otra mano para revelar otra correa, esa suelta y más larga que el resto. Lo empujó, y de repente, sentí una fuerza extraña que me asfixiaba. No ... Esto no puede ser ... Vacilante, mis ojos siguieron el rastro que llevaba la correa negra, hacia el piso, hacia abajo hasta la escalera desde el trono, rodando hacia adelante y luego ..._

 _... Unido al collar en mi cuello._

 **-Querida, querida ... Annabelle.**

-¡A-Ah ...!- _Me levanté e intenté alcanzar mis armas ninja con mi ropa, pero todo lo que sentí fue piel. ¡Mucha piel! Mi pijama ahora era un conjunto lascivo de camisón y lencería, que cubría casi nada, pero solo lo suficiente. Estornudo debido al viento frío que sopla sobre mi piel expuesta. Una fuerza más fuerte me empujó hacia su dirección, y terminé al pie de las escaleras. Traté de levantarme, pero de nuevo la fuerza invisible me acercó más al dragón en el trono, con sus ... Las esclavas lo rodeaban y se aferraban a él, gimiendo su nombre. Me detuve completamente quieta, recta y mágicamente incapaz de moverme frente a él._ -¿Qué ... ¿Qué es todo esto, Ichijou ?! ¿Qué es esto?

- **Oh, tú. ¿No lo recuerdas? Ser el [Dragón de la dominación] me da poder incluso más alto que el de un dios, así que era natural para mí simplemente usarlo para llegar a la cima y hacer este mundo como yo quiero. la respuesta para todo, ¿verdad?** - _Dijo aún con una sonrisa petulante en su rostro. En lugar de una broma , tragué saliva. Huh, entonces el poder lo corrompió. -_ **Como puedes ver, querida Annie. Ahora soy el Rey. ¡Todo está en mi mano! ¡El dragón blanco se ha ido, el cielo se ha ido, los [reyes demonios] se han ido! Ahora soy el emperador supremo en este mundo. aquel en la parte superior, un lugar que ni siquiera mi patético senpai pudo alcanzar.**

-Tú ... Tú eliges la [dominación] en lugar del [reinado]. No puedo decir que te culpo, yo haría lo mismo-. _Lo dije como una broma, ya que se rió entre dientes como si estuviera en su sano juicio. Mierda, ni siquiera puedo alcanzar el sello suicida en mi espalda para terminar con todo aquí. No es que no haga la diferencia._ -Pero no en esta magnitud. Usar incluso tus aliados y tu [nobleza].

- **¡Bien, bien, escucha esto! ¡Esto es grosero, Annie!** \- _Dijo riéndose, mientras sacudía a todos sus esclavos para que se pusieran de pie y caminaran hacia mí, nuestras caras solo unos pocos centímetros. Él me tomó por el mentón, y sonrió diabólicamente._ - **Querida, querida Annie. Ya no existen los aliados y la [nobleza]. El mundo para mí ahora está dividido en tres cosas, mis esclavos, los muertos y aquellas mujeres encantadoras cuyas mentes aún no rompo** ...

-Por qué tú...!- _Esa fue la última gota. Abrí la boca y traté de morderlo, pero la fuerza invisible me detuvo cuando solo tenía unas pocas uñas del cuello. Puso su miembro erguido en mi boca abierta, y comenzó a masajear mi lengua con el, una y otra vez, el saber amargo en mi boca me asqueaba pero mi cuerpo empezó a calentarse por algún motivo, lo siguiente que sentí fue un liquido salado, con sabor a magnesio y espeso entrando en mi boca trate de resistir y escupirlo pero al final metió su cosa hasta mi garganta obligándome a tragar._

- **Eres tan linda, lo sabes, Annie. A pesar de tu falta de activos, eres inteligente, astuta, linda y una ninja increíble. Disfrutaré rompiéndote y modelándote para ser mi esclava** -. _Dijo, mientras quitaba su cosa de mi mandíbula, y tosía con disgusto e incomodidad. Querida madre, sabía que el poder podía corromper a la gente, pero ... Esto es solo ... Demasiado. Él me tomó por el cuello y me obligó a abrir la boca._ -Pero créeme, disfrutarás tanto como yo ~

-¡A-alto ...! ¡Tú-monstruo ...!

- **No, no, no, querida ... No 'monstruo'. es Maestro.**

 _Y luego me besó con fuerza. Mi mente se entumeció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Traté de luchar contra eso, pero todo fue tan rápido. Su lengua invadió mi interior y me hizo sentir extraño, mientras que el sabor de su saliva me hizo sentir mareado. Perdí el control sobre mi cuerpo, lo suficientemente pronto, ya no estaba luchando. No podía moverme, solo sentir ... Todo ... se va ... Blanco ... No puedo luchar ... Estoy ... Demasiado débil ... Demasiado débil ..._

 _Muy debil..._

 _Muy debil..._

 _abrí_ _los ojos ahora estoy de espalda en el piso, no m e puedo mover, el esta sobre mi puedo sentir algo rozándose con mi feminidad, no necesito mirar para saber lo que o lo que va pasar_

 _-_ **lista para entrar al paraíso, annie-** _dijo con un sonrisa en su rostro, yo lo mire mis ojos estaban llorosos, lo mire y sonreí con una mirada de suplica_

-ichijou...tu..no me harás esto...verdad?

- **hacer que, ESTO¡** - _y lo sentí, no hubo tiempo de meditar, algo grande entrado de golpe en mi alcanzando lugares que no pensé que fueran posibles, entrando y saliendo, una y otra vez_

 _una y otra vez_

 _una y otra vez_

 _una y otra vez_

 _una y otra vez_

 _dolía_ _pero no podía hacer nada, pronto el dolor se hizo placer, mi mente se nublaba, ya no podía pensar ya no podía hacer nada_

 _-_ **recibe mi semilla annie** _-fue todo lo que oí mientras un calor empezaba a inundar mi vientre abrí mi boca solo para decir una palabra_

-ma...

* * *

 **nuevo rencimiento: nuevos amigos, ninja x ninja**

 **parte 1**

era de mañana en la casa tsukino, en una de las habitaciones para invitados cierta ninja despertaba

¡BAM!

-¡Yeow!- Y lo siguiente que encontró fue el duro piso de madera. Literalmente, literalmente beso el piso desde el techo, donde por cierto e encuentra su cama y casi se rompo el cuello. Qué manera de comenzar un día ...- _Espera ... ¿Eso fue un sueño?-_ se pellizco la mejilla y pronto se arrepentí cuando apareció una marca roja en su pálida piel.- _Sí, ¡eso fue un sueño! ¡Un sueño en el que era una maldita esclavo! Del dragón rojo, ¡y el me..el me!Caray, eso es tan desagradable. ¡Como el infierno, dejaría que eso suceda!, y que era lo que iba a decir al final, maestro, ¡no! seguro iba a decir matenme si matenme_

 _Pero, una vez más, él ES el legado del [emperador dragón rojo], el portador del [guante aumentado]. Puede tomar décadas, pero él será fuerte. Ridículamente, incluso. Huh ... Ahora estoy dudando de mí mismo, mientras deseo lo mejor de él. Kuh! Como sea, algún día seré el rey de los Vampiros, ¡y tan fuerte que ni siquiera el dragón rojo podrá luchar contra mi!Además, él es un idiota. Incluso con todo ese poder, no hay forma de que él ... De ser ... Cualquier cosa menos ... Un idiota._

 _" Ser el Dragón Rojo me da poder aún más alto que el de un Dios, así que era natural para mí simplemente engañarme para llegar a la cima y hacer este mundo como yo quiero. El poder es la respuesta para todo, ¿verdad?"_

 _..._

 _El poder puede corromper a la gente, ¿no?_

 _¡Ah, estoy pensando demasiado! Bajaré las escaleras, comeré e iré a la escuela.-_ Volvió a su vieja y aburrida rutina, así que mejor estar en su mejor momento el primer día. Bostezo, se estiro un poco y camino hacia la escalera que conducía a la planta baja. Tan pronto como estuvo allí, un olor divino invadió su nariz. Camino en esa dirección, y la condujo a la cocina, donde el resto del grupo exceptuando a yoko y Gremory estaban tomando un pequeño desayuno.

Huevos revueltos y salchichas, qué extraño para una casa japonesa. El que estaba cocinando era, por supuesto, ichijou, mientras las otras dos chicas comían en la mesa. Además, por alguna razón, el yeso en el brazo de ichijou había desaparecido, y estaba sucio por todos lados.

-Está bien, ¿qué demonios acaba de pasar arriba?- Ichijou dijo volteándose hacia annie con el ceño fruncido. Estaba terminando los huevos, y mientras los mezclaba, continuó.-Puedo ignorar ese sonido de antes, pero tengo que preguntar cuando tienes un bulto masivo en la frente.

-¿que?- annie Dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su frente y hacía una mueca de dolor ya que podía sentir el moretón hinchado allí. -Lo siento, estaba durmiendo en el techo, pero luego tuve una pesadilla.

-Por favor, considera dormir en la cama la próxima vez-. ichijou suspiró, mientras terminaba los huevos revueltos y colocaba el resto sobre la mesa, mientras se sentaba al lado de Liu Bei. -No eres un murciélago ... Completamente. ¿Verdad?

-Bien ~ ...- annie Dijo mientras tomaba un plato para ella y se sentaba al lado de tasha. La pelimorada miró el plato y suspiró.

-Huevos. Salchicha. ¿Mañana calie ...?

¡ZAS!

-Termina esa frase y te matare-sorprendentemente no fue ichijo el que dijo eso sino la propia annabelle

-Bien. Buena comida. Gracias-.

- _Normalmente, me reiría de ella, pero mi estado de ánimo actual no era el mejor, por dios AY acabo de tener una pesadilla en la que era violada por ichijou._ \- Lanzo su mirada hacia el dragón frente a ella mientras recogía su propio cuenco y ponía arroz y huevos en él, haciendo una mueca de dolor tan pronto como trató de darle un mordisco.-¿Cómo está tu brazo, Ichijou? ¿Y dónde está el yeso?- ella le pregunto. el dejó de frotarse el brazo y la miró. Las imágenes de la pesadilla destellaron en un segundo y la hicieron sonrojar- _no. Eso fue solo una pesadilla. Solo una parte de mi mente. el jamas me haría algo si, cierto?_

-Bueno, el yeso desapareció a mitad de la noche. Y mi brazo está bastante bien a pesar del dolor habitual. No me molesta demasiado, pero aún duele.- Respondió, apretando la mano en un puño varias veces para probar su punto, solo para hacer una mueca de dolor por eso. -Gracias por preguntar, sin embargo.

-No hay problema.

-¡Siempre podemos usar esta medicina que Lady Gremory nos dio!- Y de la nada, liu bei alcanzo algo debajo de la mesa y de allí saco una jarra exageradamente grande, sellada con una bata y una funda de algodón. ¿No fue ese el extraño ungüento que lady alicia intento darles? -¡El [anillo de Succubus]! ¡La mejor medicina que puedes encontrar en el inframundo! ¡Casi puedes sentir la curación y el aura cálida de ella, una verdadera medicina divina!

-¡Voy a pasar, gracias!- Y el castaño frente a ella se palmeó y levantó una señal de "alto" delante de la niña mono. Ella hizo un puchero, colocando el frasco de nuevo en su lugar. -Solo ... ponlo en otro lugar.

-Hablando de Damas, ¿dónde está zorrita?

-Se fue hoy y dijo que tiene un encuentro con otros líderes de facciones sobrenaturales del país. Estará de vuelta esta noche-. Terminó su comida, recogió cinco fiambreras y las colocó junto a ellos. -Ella las preparó para nosotros. Qué considerada.

-Linda.- Dijo Tasha, hurgando en la tela de la lonchera.

 _-Tengo que decir que eso es adorable, incluso cómico de parte de esa zorra._ -pensó annie mientras Ichijou miró el de nuevo, y se sonrojó, volteándose a un lado y tosiendo un poco.

-Huh ~, no quiero saber qué quiere ella con eso-. Dijo despreocupadamente, pero la chispa en sus ojos estaba gritando que le gustaba bastante el presente.

- _Oh, idiota, no puedes escapar de mí.Soy un ninja, después de todo ..._

 _' Sé mi esclava ...'_

 _..._

 _Grrr ...!_

-¡Oye, Ichijou!

-Sí...?

-Tú eres ... Eres más débil que yo, ¿verdad?

-gilipollas, Annie! ¡¿Qué diablos ?!- Él gruñó. Liu Bei solo sonrió y recogió su propia fiambrera, mientras Tasha volvía sus ojos hacia ellos, y respiró hondo.

-gilipollas, acaso ... ¿?

-¡Cállate, Tasha!

esa sin duda fue una extraña mañana en la casa tsukino

* * *

 **parte 2**

 _Que mañana tan inusual Primero durmiendo en el sofá porque accidentalmente me encerré en mi propia habitación, luego subí todo el camino hasta nuestra ventana para recoger mi uniforme y abrir la puerta. Me quedé atrapado en una rama en mi primer intento. Luego tuve que preparar un desayuno improvisado porque estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo pena por mí mismo para comprar algunas cosas propias en el mercado. Y después de eso, Hellsing dijo algo acerca de ser más fuerte que yo._

 _Parecía preocupada, pero ella es la tercera en actuar raro. Gremory está en coma, Akabane está actuando extraño, y ahora Hellsing está diciendo tonterías de la nada. ¿Qué diablos le pasa a todos?Para tener una idea de cuánto estoy jodido, los miembros más sanos del grupo son la mona loca de las batallas y la bruja pervertida._

fueron los pensamientos de ichijou tsukino mientras camina hacia la academia kuoh, dejo a liu bei sola en su casa, ya que realmente lloverá en cualquier momento, mientras tasha caminaba a su lado a la academia Kuoh. Sí, ella se inscribió allí cuando todos estaban entrenando durante la semana dorada, convirtiéndola también en la compañera de estudios de ichijou y no solo en una niña piromaníaca al azar que apareció ante el.

-¿Esto te convierte en mi compañero de clase? ¿Peor aún, mi senpai?- Le pregunto miserablemente, haciendo todo lo posible para pasar desapercibido por la multitud de estudiantes junto a una chica tetona, bonita, alta y distante de pelo morado. Como se trata de Kuoh, si algún grupo de estudiantes alguna vez te encontrara así, los niños te odiarán y las chicas difundirán rumores sobre ellos.- _¡Mierda! ¡a al mierda todo!_

-Yo. Segundo año. soy tu senpai. aguántate-. Ella dijo en su habitual , monótono y tono pero ahora algo roto tono de voz. parece que aun sigue traumada por el incidente con aria y las espadas-Tú. Llámame Tasha en su lugar.

-No, no aquí. Al menos no por ahora-. Dijo, gruñendo.- _Por favor, no hagas una broma sucia, estamos justo al lado de la puerta de entrada ~._ -pensó mientras pasaban la entrada a de la escuela-Bueno, esta es mi señal. me voy ahora. Hasta luego, Tash ... ¡Maldición!

-hasta Luego.- Fue su única respuesta, mientras agitaba un adiós femenino y caminaba hacia otra parte del nuevo edificio. Cuando ichijou tomo una vista periférica, todo lo que podía sentir eran miradas asesinas y risitas enfermizas. Ahora, he sido atrapado en una red Kuoh de mentiras y celos.

Desempolvó sus preocupaciones, y corrió a su salón de clases. Es probable que annabelle también esté presente ya que ella también se fue antes cuando todos lavaron los platos. Camino por el pasillo y entro en la clase 1-B, su propia clase.

 _-Hombre, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero extrañé este lugar. Tal vez era la mentalidad de "basta de esta mierda", pero mi lugar un asiento lejos de la pared se siente tan atractivo ahora._ \- como siempre estaba junto Kamiyama Shiori, la cual estaba devorando un sándwich de pescado y vainilla. Le dio un mordisco y luego lo miró.

-Oh, Tsukino-kun. Buenos días. ¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?- Ella preguntó con la boca rellena de pan, helado de vainilla y frijoles dulces. el suspiro, y sonrió débilmente.

-Peor de lo que esperaba, pero mejor de lo esperado-. Dijo - _Eso es cierto, en realidad: entrenamiento infernal, [juego de calificación] Insano que desde un principio no podía ganar y algunas sesiones de procedimientos médicos espeluznantes del infierno a un lado, en realidad me siento más relajado, tranquilo y ahora tengo más control sobre mi [Boosted Gear], sin mencionar que tengo un amigo bastante bueno. ... unos conocidos en el inframundo._ -Como estaba esperando, ella lo miró confundida, y simplemente desecho ese comentario. -No, nada. Estuvo bien. Un poco. ¿y Tú?

-El mío fue bueno. Al menos por lo que pude hacer. La abuela está muy bien y gané un viaje a las aguas termales-. Ella dijo, mientras el reía de la amarga ironía. Ella sonrió por segunda vez para el, y esa lo hizo sentir más tranquilo por el momento. se sentó a su lado, y ella recogió otro sandwich de vainilla y pescado debajo de su escritorio para darle. -¿Hambriento?

-Ah gracias.- Dijo mientras lo tomaba y desplegaba la bolsa de plástico, tomando un bocado.- _Huh, por el sabor de esto, vino de Osaka o de algún lugar cercano. Ordenado._ -ahora que lo nata, cada vez que ve a Kamiyama Alrededor, siempre está comiendo algo. Espera que no sea algo serio. ¿Tal vez un desorden? Pero sería grosero preguntar, así que nada de eso por ahora. -¡Esta bueno!

-¿En serio? No me gusta mucho-. Ella dijo, tomando un último mordisco y haciendo una mueca. -Mejor de lo que he comido, sin embargo.

Eso ... Golpea un poco duro.

El resto de las clases fue lo habitual. El maestro vino, el maestro se fue, el no entendía la mitad de las cosas y tuvo que pedir ayuda a sus compañeros de clase cercanos. Cosas típicas Terminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y llegó la hora del almuerzo. Desenvolvió su lonchera hecha por yojko y comenzo a comerla. Fue sorprendentemente bueno. Una simple lonchera con arroz, salchichas, algunas rodajas de pescado y encurtidos, pero todo bien, sabroso. Miro a un lado, y Kamiyama desenvolvió uno más grande que el suyo, lleno de otras cosas buenas. era una caja de tres tiendas llena de comida. ¡Ella es de hecho una gran comilona!

Din ~, Don ~, din ~, Don ~!

-¿Qué? ¿Un anuncio tan temprano?- se preguntaron a ellos mismos cuando terminaron el almuerzo. eso era inusual, un anuncio a la mitad del almuerzo justo después de la semana dorada. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacian. Unos segundos después, llegó la voz de Nemesis Gremory o Morimoto Shizuka como era su alias.

-*¡Atención! Tsukino Ichijou-kun, de la clase 1-B, ¡por favor presente a la oficina de la directora! Y por favor, ven solo. Eso es todo. Que tengan una buena mañana.*

 _-típico. Cuando no es Rina, es el otro Gremory quien me llama. Eso es triste. Tal vez por ahora soy realmente el criado yendo a la derecha e izquierda a la orden de otra persona. No significa que no quiero cambiar eso. Pero por ahora, ya que esto también es de la directora Morimoto, supongo que no tengo elección ..._

-Eh, qué inusual. ¿Qué hiciste, Tsukino-kun?- Kamiyama preguntó volviéndose hacia el, su boca llena de arroz y tiras de carne. No tiene tiempo para encontrar una excusa, así que ira con lo usual ...

-No lo sé.-dijo y sin más preámbulos, se dirigió a la oficina de la directora.- _¿No puedo tener un almuerzo normal? Mientras no sea un problema sobrenatural, supongo que estoy bien por ahora.¿Pero a quién estoy engañando? Si soy yo, entonces, por supuesto, tiene algo que ver con lo sobrenatural. Al menos la presidenta estará allí para explicarme las cosas._

Y allí esta. la oficina de la directora, una simple puerta en el medio del pasillo. toco varias veces, y pronto una voz tan suave como la seda le dijo que podía entrar. Abrió la puerta, y allí estaba ella, el largo cabello azul negruzco atado en una coleta de señora baja, ojos azules, piel clara y medidas cercanas a ninguno, vistiendo un traje y haciendo la pose de Gendo. La directora Morimoto Shizuka, el alias de Némesis Gremory, al otro lado de la mesa, junto a una rubia muy conocida. Aria Hyodo, cuyos senos volvieron a su tamaño regular gigante. ahora todos esos viejos pervertidos en el hospital de Lilith pueden dejar de amenazarlo

-Buenos días, Nem -... Directora Morimoto, Aria-San-. Dijo, tosiendo un poco por ese pequeño resbalón. Por supuesto, ella es la directora Shizuka ahora. ella dejó escapar un suspiro, recogió algunos papeles y organizó todo al lado de la mesa.

-Sí, buenos días, está bien-. Ella dijo, probablemente aburrida por algo. La intuición dice que se trata de berolina de nuevo.

- _Me pregunto cómo está ella ahora. No es que me preocupe por ella ... Eso ... ¿Mucho?_

-Dime, ¿estás libre esta tarde? Ya que no tienes ... Clubes, para atender ...-dijo la directora morimoto

-...

-... Estaba pensando que podrías ayudar a cierta persona a hacer un viaje alrededor de la academia Kuoh.

-¿Un estudiante de transferencia? ¿Por qué yo? Quiero decir, ¿no tienes a la presidenta Serena para que se ocupe de eso?

-Meh. No me agrada.

-¿Qué? Por qué?

-¡Porque su abuela lady Sona era una perra hipócrita! ¡Ahora aguántate y haz lo que te digo, maricón!- Ella gritó y se inclinó hacia el, y pronto parpadeó un par de veces, suspiró y se recostó en su asiento. -Lo siento. Realmente no estoy de humor hoy. Mira, solo quiero que vayas con esta persona y le enseñes el lugar, él no es un estudiante de transferencia, así que solo mostrarlo será suficiente. , solo pregúntale a Aria .

-Bien. Bueno, entonces, ¿dónde está mi protegido? Tengo que conocerlo antes de que pueda tener cualquier tipo de ...

¡ZING!

-¿Eh ...?- ichijou miro hacia el techo sintiendo un aura incómoda, y bajo una inspección más cercana, allí estaba, una parte de los contornos era diferente del resto. annie? No, una cabeza salió de ella, y no era annie, sino un rostro guapo con piel clara, cabello blanco corto y puntiagudo y ojos amarillos, como los de annie.

-Oh-hoh. Me has visto. Estoy impresionado, nada menos del [emperador dragón rojo], parece-. Una voz bastante ronca habló desde allí, mientras apartaba el paño disfrazado y aterrizaba sobre sus dos pies frente a mí. Allí estaba, vistiendo un uniforme típico de gakuran, más o menos de la altura de ichijou, cara delgada y estoica con facciones hermosas.

- _No puedo creerlo: ¡hay otro hombre por aquí!_

-Yo. Tsukino Ichijou, ¿verdad? mi nombre es Ren, estaré a tu cuidado por hoy.

-Uhh ~ ... Sí, realmente soy Tsukino Ichijou, el [emperador dragón rojo]. Buenas tardes-. Dijo de vuelta al chico frente a el dándole el pulgar hacia arriba. -Soy tu acompañante por hoy. ¿Lo soy?-dijo mirando a nemesis y aria

-Sí. El es Ren. Es un ninja del pueblo ninja de Hanzō o algo así. Cuídalo y llevalo a dar un paseo por la escuela-. nemesis dijo. Aria, por otro lado, caminó hacia ellos y le dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza a ichijou.

-Te pondré un sello aquí. En todo caso, tendrás que activarlo para que pueda contactarte-. Ella dijo, mientras el rodaba los ojos preguntándose para qué eran los teléfonos celulares. Y entonces, ella sacudió la frente de ichijou, con suficiente fuerza como para dejar un moretón allí.

-¡Ay!

-Y eso ... es para encoger mis senos durante el [juego de clasificación]. Cuidado con tus manos la próxima vez, hermanito-. Aria dijo con fingida seriedad, sonriendo pronto y dándole otra palmadita en la cabeza. -Pero te perdono.

-¿Gracias?- dijo ichijou mientras Ren los estaba mirando con curiosidad, mientras la directora suspiraba.

-Está bien, está bien. Okey-dokey. El segundo período se está acercando. Mejor no perder más de tu tiempo con esto. Puedes irte ahora-. nemesis dijo, recogiendo más papeles y organizándolos archivo por archivo. Aria suavemente los giró hacia la salida y los empujó hasta allí, antes de cerrar la puerta, empujó a Ren más lejos y se colocó junto a la oreja de ichijou.

-Si algo sale fuera de control, solo toca la runa dos veces. Correré a la velocidad de la luz para ayudarte.

Y ella lo alejó de la sala de la directora. ¿Qué fue eso? Siniestro. Bueno, allí estan, uno frente al otro frente al lado oficina de la directora.

 _-Wow ... Siempre quise tener un amigo varon, pero este es ... Mi primer contacto con alguien del mismo sexo y edad. Estoy nervioso.-_ pensó antes de hablar-Entonces ... Ren-san ... Ren-kun ...- se enfrentamos durante un minuto entero, mientras tosía su nombre unas cuantas veces para acostumbrarse. Al final, no pudo hacerlo. No puede conversar con un chico de su edad. - _gracias por eso, mis queridas hermanas._ -Lo siento, Ren-san. No puedo hablar con un chico de mi edad. Espero que puedas entenderlo.

-...

-...?

-¿Qué clase de declaración es esa ?!- Dijo el albino pisando fuerte en el suelo y gritando.

- _Oh, miren, ¡otro hombre serio! ¡Estoy tan contento de haber encontrado a alguien así!_

 _Espera, ¿eso me hace el idio ...? ¡Uf, estoy pensando demasiado!_

¡PEEEEEEEIM!

-Oh, parece que es el segundo período. Así que me iré por ahora. Veamonos más tarde, Ichijou-. Y sacó una pequeña esfera negra de su bolsillo y la arrojó al suelo, levantando una gran cortina de humo profundo y espeso. En el siguiente momento, cuando se extinguió, ya no estaba allí. Una bomba de humo como las de películas ninja baratas.

 _-Oh bien. Pasado lo pasado, tendré que mostrarle la escuela de todos modos. Huh ... Esto me hace sentir un poco aliviado, no soy el único chico en el mundo. Sin mencionar al sacerdote, Nero-San y Hyung, pero ahora tengo a alguien de mi edad que no intenta matarme ... Por ahora._ -pensó mientras volvía a su clase sin ningún problema, y se sento al lado de una Kamiyama Shiori que acababa de comer sus bolas de arroz. - _Caray, ella es realmente una comilona, eh ..._

El segundo período llegó como un rayo, y como siempre, completamente apagado durante las conferencias. No estaba ..interesado ahora. su mente salió a flotar a otra parte. Primero pensó en Kamiyama. Tal vez debería preguntarle si quería ir una cita ... ¿En un restaurante, tal vez? Ella siempre está comiendo algo, lo aceptará ... Pero luego, su rastro de pensamiento fue a otro lado.

 _-¿Akabane? Huh, ella parece molesta. Desde que volví de mi entrenamiento, ella ha estado actuando de manera extraña. Me pregunto qué pasó ... Probablemente le tiene miedo a que le quiten su merienda. Pero ¿por qué estoy tan preocupado por ella? Quiero decir, ella solo está interesada en mí por este brazo mío. Y como no tengo nada que darle, no debería dar una mierda sobre eso_ -su mente se fue a la deriva de nuevo. Y aterrizó en la persona menos probable. Gremory ... Esta pensando en Gremory. - _Está en coma, y no me debería importar ... Pero por alguna razón, estoy un poco preocupado por ella. Pensar que ella está en coma ... me está haciendo temblar. No. ¡No me importa! ¡Por supuesto no! En todo caso, me alegra que ella sea así. ¡No más arrimadas bonitas! ¡No más caminar desnuda y estupidez alrededor de mi casa! ¡No más malentendidos! cuanto me importa ella? ¡Nada! ¡Ella ni siquiera trató de conocerme! Ella es la equivocada! ¡La odio!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _¡¿Pero por qué?! No puedo estar cómodo? ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente decir 'gracias a Nemesis-San esa bruja está lejos de mí' ?! ¿Por qué no puedo pensar eso? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y una forma de mejorarla? ¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Soy ... soy un idiota? ¡¿Que demonios?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¿POR QUÉ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

 _- **POOOOR QUUEEEEEE** ...?_

...

...

-Uh ... Porque al producir aire, las plantas también producen sus propios alimentos. Ya hablamos de eso en la lección anterior, Sr. Tsukino-. Y cuando volvió a la realidad, toda la clase lo estaba mirando mientras el estaba de pie sobre sus dos pies hacia arriba, con las manos en la cabeza, la boca abierta, sudando. Todo estaba tan silencioso, un clavo cayendo se escucharía durante una milla. -Señor Tsukino, ¿estás bien? Estás llorando.

-¿yo ... yo ... yo ...?- No pudo terminar su oración, cuando comenzo a tener hipo y sentir las lágrimas calientes corriendo por sus mejillas y mentón.- _Que diablos ... No puedo ... Por qué no puedo ... Qué ... ¡Ya no consigo más! ¡No consigo más! -_ Recogió sus cosas, las metió dentro de su bolso y lo puso en su espalda. -Lo siento, maestro ... No puedo ... No puedo ... ¡Por favor, discúlpeme ...!

-¡Ah, espera, Sr. Tsukin -...!- Y escapo del salón de clases, abriendo la puerta y caminando por el pasillo. No le importa dónde, solo quiere alejarme de allí! se resbalo y beso el piso. - _¡Me duele el estómago! ¡¿Que demonios?! ¿Por qué ... por qué estoy llorando? ¡¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?! Estoy asustado; Estoy tan asustado ... ¡no puedo simplemente golpear o alejar la razón! No puedo hacer nada porque no sé qué diablos estoy sintiendo. Me siento enfermo ahora ..._

Corrió al baño y una vez allí vomito en el baño.

-¡¿Qué demonios es lo que me pasa?! ¡¿Qué esta pasándome ?! ¿Qué es esto en mi pecho? No puedo ... No puedo entender ... ¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo? No puedo ... No puedo ...

¡TOC TOC!

-Ichijou ... ¿Estás ahí? ¿Qué pasa?- Oyo una voz al otro lado de la puerta. Era Ren. Porque esa es la única voz masculina que ha escuchado en mucho tiempo, a pesar de ser un poco aguda y demasiado ronca.

- _Así que vino aquí a ver cómo estaba. Qué considerado de él._

-Te vi correr por los pasillos, ¿hay algo que importe?

-Vete. ¿No ves que estoy de luto por la muerte de mi cordura y la próxima tormenta de locura que probablemente borrará mi mente de cualquier clase de felicidad que pueda venir?- Dijo de manera bastante ampulosa, mientras se deslizaba hasta el piso del inodoro, en el mismo nivel que su querido amigo de los tiempos más difíciles ... El inodoro.

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? Estás siendo poético ... ¿En el baño? ¡Eso es desagradable!- Dijo, luciendo probablemente molesto.

-¡Vete, amigo mío! ¡Porque me he convertido en la bestia que ya no puedo entender los caminos de este mundo! ¡La revelación me hizo enojar! ¡Lo inteligible me llevó al abismo! La luz ahora me asusta, así que mi único camino es a través de la oscuridad!

-Tu solo me estás tomando el pelo, ¿no? ¡Deja de ser melodramático!- Ren comenzó a golpear la puerta con los puños, claramente molesto y queriendo abrir la puerta. ichjou hizo hipo varias veces a medida que su angustia crecía aún más.

-¿Hay alguien por ahí ... que pueda llenar mi alma oscura con **LUUUUUUUUZZ**...!

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Eso es bajo incluso por ahora!

- _Bien bien. Me detendré. Vamos, dame un descanso. Fui el hombre serio por casi dos meses, necesito ser el tonto demasiado dramático de vez en cuando o de lo contrario me convertiré en un idiota gruñón por el resto de mis días. Huh, tal vez tomar clases de poesía extra tiene sus desventajas_ ...-pensó antes de hablar-Está bien, está bien. Lo siento. Tuve un pequeño caso de crisis mental-. Dijo cuando abrió la puerta del baño y dejo que entrara la luz. Con los brazos cruzados y los ojos fruncidos, estaba el Ren albino, golpeando uno de sus pies. Lo ignoro por el momento y camino hacia el fregadero para cepillarse los dientes y hacer gárgaras en mi boca con un poco de agua.

-Caso menor de ... ¿Qué?- dijo ren mientras ichijou volcó su cabeza en el agua otra vez y eliminé todos los malos sentimientos y vibraciones en su sistema.

- _Sheesh, está bien, respiración profunda, respiración , ponlo juntos, estúpido Ichijou. Como todas las mujeres de mi vida son "perras" o "afectuosas", no puedo decir que tenga las mejores experiencias con esto. Quiero decir, yo fui mimado o arrastrado por ellos, así que no había muchas posibilidades de que sintiera algo, y esas cosas ... Me están enfermando ~.-_ No sé. Tal vez comí algo malo, o estoy sintiendo cosas que nunca había experimentado antes. Mi cuerpo está rechazando nuevas emociones como una enfermedad... ¡ MI CUERPO ES RECHAZAR NUEVAS EMOCIONES COMO ENFERMEDADES !- grito mientras se volteaba hacia él y lo agarraba por los hombros, diciendo que cada palabra como si su vida dependiera de eso. Ella pareció sorprendida por un momento, luego molesta.

-Bueno, estás enfermo, eso es seguro

-¡REN ...!

-Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué?

-¡¿Serías mi mejor amigo?!

-¿Espera que?

-¡Tenemos mucho en comun!

¡ZAS!

-¡Por Dios, sal de ahí! Me estás haciendo sentir mal, ¿sabes?- Y luego, el tipo albino le dio una bofetada. Él le dio una bofetada en la mejilla. su mente desordenada de repente se volvió clara de nuevo, y pronto volvió a la normalidad.

 _-Oh, así es como se siente ser un Boke. No está mal, pero mejor me quedo concentrado por ahora._ \- pensó minetras se abofeteaba un par de veces y suspiro.-Tienes razón. Lo siento por eso. Probemos esto de nuevo-. Dijo tosiendo un poco e intentando ocultar su cara ruborizada. se volvió hacia él, extendió una mano y esperé su respuesta.-Pero sí, seamos compinches. Quiero decir, eres el primer hombre que no fue hostil conmigo, por lo que esto te convierte en una persona de respeto. Incluso si no, bueno, podemos cruzar espadas y ser rivales. es cómo funciona, ¿verdad?

-..."-Ren se quedó callado por un momento, frunció el ceño ante la mano que tenía a su alcance y volvió sus ojos hacia ichijou. -Sabes que soy un ninja, ¿verdad?" Nunca comprometerse "es la primera regla.

-¿Y qué? No es que seas el primero o el último en querer mi cabeza o algo así. Puedo manejar ser amigo de un ninja-. Dijo, suspirando.- _También tengo otro amigo ninja. Así que supongo que uno más no me matará ... Sin embargo. 'Nunca te comprometas' ... -_ Vamos a llamar a esto una alianza, entonces. Soy tu acompañante, de todos modos ...

-Esto no hace amigos-. Él dijo, cruzando sus brazos. Pasaron unos segundos y vio a Ren husmeando y rascando su nariz, girando sus ojos, jugando con sus dedos, golpeando sus brazos con ellos, y finalmente posando sus ojos en la mano de ichijou. Se sonrojó y extendió el suyo para que se dieran la mano. -Entonces ... quedémonos con la alianza.

-Sí es cierto.-

Y compartieron sonrisas y un momento. Sin embargo, no puede dejar de pensar en esas otras dos ...

 _¡Mierda! ¿esas chicas están tomando un lugar en mí corazón?_

* * *

 **parte 3**

en alguna parte de kuoh cerca de la residencia tsukino, se encontraba kyou tsukino llegando a su casa

 _Y se acabó. La semana dorada de vacaciones en la playa había terminado. No estuvo mal, en realidad fue genial. Comer calamar a la parrilla mientras baila alrededor de la chimenea y simplemente disfrutar de las olas. Mis queridas hijas ... Suspiros, Hija y hijastras realmente ponen sus diferencias de lado para disfrutar del mar. Tanto, que me convencieron para dejarlos quedarse un poco más. Los ojos de cachorro y las excusas sobre estresarse acerca de la universidad y el trabajo me derritieron en una masa de peluches, así que regreso solo, mientras disfrutan de una semana más en la playa._

 _Bueno, al menos puedo pasar un tiempo a solas. Hajime ahora está en Europa, e Ichijou todavía debe estar en la escuela, así que puedo mover cosas adentro y preparar algo para él y yo, más las chicas. Espero que se haya divertido a pesar de perderse la playa ..._

esos eran los pensamientos de kyou tsukino mientras Aparcaba su automóvil en el garaje y pronto comenzo a desempacar sus cosas. Como era solo ella, solo había dos maletas. Las coloco al lado de la puerta de la casa y estaba a punto de abrir cuando ...

-Ichijou ~

-Que...?

GLOMP !

Sintió un repentino abrazo alrededor de su ser, un ataque que surgió de las profundidades del infierno, tratando de sofocarle con sus dos bultos carnosos. La acción fue tan repentina que se callo inmóvil y sin palabras durante un par de segundos, ¡mientras esas dos monstruosidades carnosas y suaves intentaban comerla entera! Recuperando su cordura, empujp la cosa, respirando profundamente para recuperar lo que estaba perdido.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué diablos ?! ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Aléjate de mí!

-Ara ~? Ese sentimiento esponjoso ... Ciertamente pertenece a una mujer. Sé que Ichijou tiene un parecido sorprendente con una niña, pero este sentimiento blando dejado en mis brazos puso en jaque mis preguntas sobre él.- Esta voz también es muy desconocida para kyou

- _¿Me está analizando? ¡Aparentemente sí con todo ese movimiento a tientas! ¡Mierda! ¿Un abusador? ¡Oh no! ¡Mi Ichijou ha sido desflorado! ¡Por una pelirroja sexy, alta y tetona ! (Lo que no anula o incluso disminuye la gravedad del crimen de ninguna manera, por supuesto.)_

-Quizás ... ¿Eres su madre?

-¿Qué pasa si lo soy? ¡Puede que no se vea, pero soy un cinturón negro en Karate! ¡Puedo cortarte a la inexistencia!- Dijo torpemente tomando una pose de batalla. Un poco fuera de forma, ¡pero aún puedo hacer eso! En cambio, la pelirroja pareció sorprendida por un segundo, y sonrió.

-¡Wahahah! ¡Qué linda! Parece que la madre también es muy linda. Dijo, poniendo sus manos en la cara de kyou y le puso la cara entre ellos. Ella era tan directa, la dejó inmóvil de nuevo. -No me importaría tenerte como mi querida consuegra ~.

-Wawawawah ... ¿Qué?- _Estoy confundida. ¿Qué? ¿Como diablos está pasando esto? -_ Ella retiró sus manos de mi kyou, y pronto las colocó en sus caderas. kyou miro su estante.

-Pero no hablemos del futuro. Hablando de eso, no me presenté, ¿verdad?- Ella guiño un ojo. -Mi nombre, es Alice Gremory. Puede que sepas por el momento, pero uno de los invitados en tu casa resulta ser mi querida hija, Berolina Gremory.

-...

-...?

¡PLASH! ¡PLASH!

-Señora, su nariz está sangrando ...

-¿Madre, dices?- _No es de extrañar que Rina-chan pareciera tan alta clase. Su madre debe ser muy rica para aparentemente comprar medicamentos rejuvenecedores o simplemente es bonita para ser una top model. El embarazo en la adolescencia también es una cosa, pero también es demasiado fabulosa para ser una fugitiva. Oh, genial, tuve un derrame cerebral._ -kyou limpio el río corriendo por su nariz y respiro profundamente. -Nunca hubiera sabido que la madre de Rina-chan sería tan joven y bonita. Espero que ... No toque ningún tema delicado.

-Bueno, es verdad que me casé a una edad bastante joven, pero eso no era, y todavía no es, un problema-. Ella dijo con una sonrisa. De ahí viene la cortesía de Rina. Ella también es muy encantadora y buena con las palabras. -Como estaba diciendo, Encantado de conocerte, lady Tsukino. ¿Me puedes dar tu nombre?

-...- _Oh Dios, me estoy volviendo loco por esta dama. Ella es tan adorable, al igual que Rina-chan. Sin embargo, algo me dice que ella es peligrosa. El aura a su alrededor también es un poco incómodo._ -se quedo en silencio por un segundo, y finalmente traté de decir su verdadero nombre, solo para toser un poco. -Yo soy ... Anzu . Sí, Anzu.

-Tsukino ... Anzu. Encantador

-Bueno ~, Alice-san, ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té?- Dijo inquieta, señalando hacia la puerta de entrada, como lo haría un verdadero anfitrión. Alice sonrió brillantemente otra vez, mientras se inclinaba ligeramente.

-Me encantaría. bocadillos y Te son mi segundo amor además de mi es realmente, realmente juvenil. Entrañable en algún momento, pero extraño y extraño si lo piensas. kyou busco su llave, la puso en el agujero y la abrí para recoger sus maletas más tarde ...

Solo para ver a una chica semidesnuda de pelo rosa que lleva bragas y una toalla sobre el cuello y bebe leche de la botella. Se veía tan relajada y recién salido del baño ...

- _¿Qué? Espera, ¿es eso ... otra chica en esta casa? Qué ... ¡Nos miró! ¡¿Ahora que?!_

-Ah, Lady Gremory y otro extraño-. Ella dijo con una sonrisa brillante, en contraste total para la situación actual. kyou se enmudeció repentinamente, su cerebro estaba demasiado dañado como para comprender la escena frente a ella. la que habló fue Alice.

-Ah, Liu Bei. Estás aquí. Estaba preocupado por ti, hay una tormenta saliendo-. La pelirroja a su lado dijo que no era gran cosa.

 _-Espera, Liu Bei? Como en el General Ryuubi Gentoku del romance de los Tres reinos ? ¿Ella es ... También una chuuni?_ -Alice tomó a kyou por los hombros y la presentó a la chica de pelo rosa. -Oh, y este 'extraño' es la querida madre de tu [Reina], y por lo tanto también tu amo.

-¿ queeeee...?- Esta en la pérdida de palabras.- _Ichijou está en estas cosas pervertidas? Claro, esa chica es bonita y tiene un busto grande (estoy empezando a tener la sensación de que a Ichijou le gustan las mujeres tetonas)_.- liu bei la miró con curiosidad, y sonrió, abriendo sus brazos y dejando que su toalla de censura caiga a los pies.

-¡Ah! ¡Bienvenida, querida madre!

-¡Sólo llámame tía! ¡Anzu! ¡Llámame tía Anzu!

-Ahora, ahora, me pregunto dónde están los otros sirvientes- Rina todavía está en casa después del [Juego de Calificación], pero ustedes chicas todavía están rodando, ¿verdad? -

 _-juego de clasificaión ... ... Rina-chan está en casa después de ... Un juego de clasificación ... ¿Es una jerga nueva que no conozco? Y por qué ... ¿Por qué está ella ... Espera, están esas bragas en el suelo? ¡Y no son de ninguno de nosotros! Y de nuevo con esta cosa de sirviente ... Y ... Reina ..._

 _Mi hijo ... Mi niño ... acaba de convertirse en un sultán ..._

 _..._

 _..._

¡SNAP!

-¿Has oído eso, señora Gremory? Eso sonó como un trozo de cuerda grande y delgado arrancádo.

-De hecho. Qué curioso. Lady Anzu, ¿podría tener alguna idea de lo que causó tales ruidos ...?

-¡ ICHIJOOOOOOOOOOOOU ...!

* * *

 **parte 4**

devuelta a la academia kuoh

\- ¡ Atchoo ! Mierda, qué día tomar un resfriado. Tal vez entrenar en las aguas termales todo el tiempo no fue la idea más sabia.

-Otra idea que no tiene sentido para mí-. Y Ren dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de una caja de jugo.

Actualmente ichijou está en el jardín del antiguo edificio, compartiendo tiempo con el ninja albino y hablando de nada en particular. Esta es la primera vez que se esta salteando las clases, pero después de ese incidente, no puedo mirar a nadie a la cara por hoy. la historia de fondo de ren es típica, es un ninja del pueblo Hanzō, también conocido como la aldea oculta entre la aguas termalis, y su madre es una [kaguya](ninja suprema), el shinobi número uno y cabeza de todo el lugar, además de que su padre es desconocido porque aparentemente lady Haruka, la [Kagura](lider ninija), tiene un harén bisexual completo, como docenas de hombres y mujeres. Eso es ... En realidad bastante limpio. Las mujeres pueden tener harenes ...

ichijou acaba de compartir sus aventuras actuales, el harén fallido de su padre, su querida madre y, por supuesto, el hecho de que él es su primer amigo, todos los otros hombres lo odian o intentan matarlo.

-El único varón en una [nobleza]. Así que es un harén-. Dijo tomando un bocado de su emparedado.

-No! No lo es! Es solo una coincidencia. Quiero decir, sé que soy el único hombre hasta ahora, pero ...

-Harén.

-Callate.- Dijo mientras trataba de darle un golpe amistoso, pero se detuvo porque no sabía si era el momento adecuado para hacerlo.- _Esto es lo que hacen los amigos ... ¿Cierto? Bah, mejor no arriesgarse. Además, él podría tener la idea equivocada y luego tendré un cuchillo clavado en mi cráneo._ -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna suerte con las damas?

 _..._

 _Mierda, soné como mi padre. Eso es deprimente._

-Nunca te comprometas, ¿recuerdas? Yo planeo tener algún tipo de conexión, pero por ahora, solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo. La alianza incluida-. Terminó con un suspiro.

- _Correcto. Nunca te comprometas. Me pregunto si Hellsing también está cerca por esto. Ella ha sido una gran aliada y una buena amiga, así que tal vez esto solo esté en mi mente o algo así. Al menos, eso espero._

-Por cierto, me acabo de graduar para convertirme en un ninja de clase alta, o [gokujōnin](ninja maximo). Así que los socios van y vienen con cada misión. Además, tenemos conexiones con otras aldeas y formamos alianzas con otras especies para poder sobrevivir.

-alianzas. Ni siquiera lo sobrenatural puede escapar de la política-. Suspiro. - _El padre de Gremory es como el presidente del inframundo, el padre de Hellsing es un líder de una facción de vampiros y Akabane es la futura líder de la región Subrenatural de Kantō. Por si fuera poco, a pesar de ser un de los [dragones celestiales], soy prácticamente un plebeyo común._ -Me pregunto si los [emperadores dragón rojo] pueden tener esos poderes.

-Bueno, ERES un demonio, y el legendario dragón galés es una de las "existencias mas fuertes". en el caso de la [facción dragón] solo deberías dominar el poder del "emperador" para reclamar su autoridad, como demonio podrías obtener el rango de clase alta o supremo, también podrías tomar el camino fácil y solo impulsar las veces suficientes tu poder para golpear al lucifer actual y reclamar su lugar. El problema es, nada eso es barato. En absoluto -. Dijo mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared exterior del edificio a mi lado.

- _El padre de Gremory, el Lucifer actual ... El chico guapo de cabellos blancos sentado en un trono puntiagudo y pensando que todos lo conocen. Estas no son las cualidades más deseables en una persona, pero algo me dice que tiene todos los derechos para ser así._

-Podrías morir. O si no, morirás. Ni siquiera puedes alcanzarlo sin ser aplastado por su inmenso poder demoníaco. Al menos fue lo que dijo mi madre.

-Es tan poderoso, ¿eh?

-No es tan poderoso como los 2 anteriores Lucifers, pero está muy cerca del original. lord Sirzechs fue un caso especial, lord vali un milagro, Cohen es un golpe de suerte.- Él dijo. Eso dejó sin palabras a ichijou

- _lord Sirzechs es el padre de lord Millicas Gremory, el [gran maestro de inframundo] actual y el abuelo de Gremory. Por no mencionar, el lucifer actual es su padre y la hija de lord Millicas es su madre. Esto la hace de alguna manera como Ai-chan, ¿verdad? Entonces ... ¿Por qué insiste en ser como Lady Rias? Espera, no puedo decir nada, porque yo quería ser como Senpai también._

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Quieres ser como tu senpai?

-Nah, ya he pasado esa fase. No puedo confiar en él demasiado. Tampoco hago nada demasiado arriesgado como él. Issei-senpai también fue un caso especial, no significa que no pueda serlo también. - Dijo. ren pareció desconcertado por un segundo, y suspiró. -Lo que estoy tratando de decir ... es que intentaré ser un héroe a mi manera. Ichijou, el campeón del inframundo ... Huh, no suena tan mal.

-Honorable. Eres un tipo orgulloso. Eso no es un movimiento muy inteligente para un demonio.

-Heheh, puedes decir eso, pero ... lo intentaré. Me convertiré en el heredero del que senpai estaría orgulloso. Sí. El próximo héroe, para que su alma descanse en paz.

-...

-...

...

-Está bien, en serio, necesitamos un idiota-. se callé por él, mientras también ponía en su cara en una mueca de aburrimiento.- _No puedo creer que esté pensando esto, pero me gustaría hablar con alguien menos serio que nosotros. Soy un hombre serio, por supuesto que necesito un idiota para equilibrarlo, o de lo contrario me volveré emocional. Esto sucedió durante mi entrenamiento en las aguas termales, y sucedieron cosas._ -O uno de nosotros puede ser el indicado.

-En ese caso, tengo el candidato perfecto.

-Lo siento, aquí no se permite el voto autónomo-. Y volvieron a hacer una mueca con esos gruñidos chocantes.

- _¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Esto es más que ridículo. Es como un beso francés, los dos estamos luchando por el control con nuestras lenguas ... Santa mierda, esa analogía es horrible._

 _Pero de repente, quiero darle un beso francés._

 _..._

 _..._

 _¿Esperar?_

 **-GAAAAAAOOOOOH ... ¡ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO DE NUUUEEEEVOOOO ..** !- grito ichijou minetras subía de su asiento y grito a los cielos cuando ese pensamiento absurdo pasó por su mente. Ren también saltó de repente en sorpresa.

-¿QUE ES ESTO ? ¡GRITANDO COMO SI FUERAS FOLLADO EN LA NIEVE !

 **-** ¡NO PUEDO AYUDARME! ¡SIMPLEMENTE ME IMAGINÉ A MI DÁNDOTE UN BESO FRANCÉS!

 **-¡¿TU QUE?!**

-¿Eh ...?- Y después de esa declaración, la razón golpeó la cabeza de ichijiou como una flecha. Ren lo estaba mirando con esos tipos a los que le das a un gran spoiler o una revelación impactante. Él estaba sorprendido. Ahora no puedo hacer mucho aparte de tratar de explicarse a sí mismo. se esta sonrojado. Ni siquiera puede enfrentarlo ahora. -Uuum ~, yeaaaah ~ ... Ya ve, Ren, he estado solo por un buen rato, ahora. No tengo muchas 'habilidades sociales', y honestamente, eres mi primer amigo varón y todo. No tengo ni idea de cómo entablar una conversación con un chico, ni lo que debería o no debería hacer. Tal vez sea porque es la primera vez, no puedo imaginarte más que como otra chica, y mi nerviosismo me hace decir cosas estúpidas, porque ya que eres un tipo tan agradable, creo que mezclé mi amistad contigo con mi amor por una chica .

-...- Y la única respuesta que tuvo fue una cara de rubor incrédulo, mientras el ninja se palmeaba y levantaba su mano en señal de alto para el. -¡Qué ...! ¡No, simplemente no! Deberías estar angustiado , amigo! Se supone que eres un héroe, deberías estar pensando en cómo vas a cambiar el mundo con tu poder o cómo vas a proteger a tus amigos, ¡sin pensar por qué sientes una atracción homoerótica hacia mí!

-Lo sé. Lo siento mucho ...- dijo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y llorando lágrimas de vergüenza. Eso es simplemente maravilloso. Tiene ganas de vomitar de nuevo.

-Ahora me siento raro también. Eso está mal. Eres mi acompañante, maldición! ¿Cómo diablos puedo sentirme seguro cuando sé que tienes sentimientos por mí?- Él sacudió sus propias preocupaciones y lo señaló un dedo ardiente. ichijou se ofendí por eso, también lo señalo.

-¡Cállate, tú! ¡Esto es solo un malentendido!- Dije de vuelta, pero ren retrocedió un par de veces.

-¡N-No! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Todos saben cómo lord Issei era con sus chicas! Y me gusta sentarme sin un cojin especial, ¡gracias!- Dijo mientras se protegía con los brazos cruzados en una 'X' sobre su pecho. el ojo de ichijou comenzó a temblar, a medida que sus niveles de ira se iban fuera de escala. ¡Al final, tomo la cabeza de ren entre sus manos y lo golpeé con suya para hacer que se detuviera!

-¡Cállate, maldito pedazo de pan! ¡No soy un pervertido, y acabo de decir que todo lo que siento ahora mismo es nuevo para mí! ¡Puedo estar enamorada de ti o no! Bueno, lo siento, ¡porque simplemente no lo sé! -Dijo mientras ren se apartaba de sus quejas y comenzaba a mirarlo como un ciervo de camino. Eso fue intenso incluso para sus estándares, que son bastante bajos. se sonrojo de nuevo y volvió la vista en otra dirección, pero aún queda con la cara entre sus manos. -Simplemente no lo sé, ¿vale? Trate de vivir su vida sin amigos o pocos buenos miembros de la familia y vea qué pasa.

-Bueno, no sé quién es mi padre, pero creo que puedo entender-. Él dijo. Por supuesto. Otra cosa sobre ser hijo de un harem, a veces uno no sabe con certeza quiénes son sus padres. Su madre es la legendaria [Kaguya], la líder de la aldea de shinobi de aguas termales. Su padre es otra pluma en su plumaje. Un poco al revés de tal vez como aria. -Sin mencionar, también tengo varios medio hermanos, así que no puedo relacionarme. Si hay algo, me disculpo.

-Nah. Lo siento, también. Nunca debería haber dicho eso. Lo siento por hacer las cosas escalofriantes o lo que sea-. Dijo, volviendo a mirarlo. Cruzaron los ojos y luego los desviaron ya que era tan incomodo. - _Mi primer amigo, y lo arruiné. Maldición._ -Así que, ¿estamos bien?

-Solo si me sueltas la cara-. Él inexpresivo, cuando ichijou se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo sus mejillas todo este tiempo. Lo solto y un incómodo silencio cayó sobre ellos. Mucho para las primeras interacciones.

-Bah! Lo que sea, vamos a la carretera. Entonces te mostraré todo-. Le dijo a él después de abofetearse un par de veces. -Después de ese pequeño espectáculo, no tengo motivos para volver y recoger mis cosas. Creo que me saltearé las clases de hoy. Vámonos a comer algo bueno.

-Yuramen, [dragón gales]. Personalmente me gustan los tomates y el ramen. Vamos a un puesto de ramen-. Dijo en su habitual tono inexpresivo. ichijou cogió su billetera y verifiqué su contenido.

- _Maldita sea, tendré que ahorrar algunos para comprar comestibles hoy. Tal vez si mamá está cerca, puedo pedirle que haga eso por mí._

-Déjame adivinar, todos por sí mismos.

-Lo siento, me estoy quedando sin combustible. Tengo que alimentar a los gorrones de mi casa, y eso es solo ...

-Harén.

-¡Oh, cállate!

¡POP!

-¿Eh ...?- Y, de repente, cuando estaban a punto de dar el primer paso, la cabeza de cierta persona con cabello verde salió del suelo sucio, parecía agotada y cansada, pero tuvo tiempo de sonreír.

-hey, Ichijou. Parece que también te aburriste de las clases. ¿Qué pasa? Tal vez el Sr. oso gruñon no sea un santo después de todo. Aunque ya no puedes ser un [santo]-. Annabelle Hellsing se rio bajo los pies de ichijou, mientras se inclinaba para limpiar su cara sucia. "-iteralmente, acabo de hacer un túnel de mi clase, pero es más fácil de lo que parece. Soy un ninja, después de todo ...

-Justo a tiempo, Annie. Iba a comer un ramen con este chico nuevo. ¿Te importaría unirte?- Dijo despreocupadamente. Al menos lo intenta, ya que sería grosero decir simplemente 'partamos' más tarde. Ella le dio esa sonrisa astuta y el evito su mirada. -No dividiremos las cuentas. Todos por todos. Feliz, ¿ahora?

-Bueno, eres honesto. Ese es tu mayor defecto y la mejor calidad-. Ella transformó su "sonrisa" en una sonrisa, cuando emergió la mitad superior de su cuerpo del suelo como lo haría un nadador, y comenzó a explorar el lugar. -Como siempre, el viejo edificio es el mejor lugar para escapar. Entonces, ¿quién es tu amigo? ¿Es un monstruo o un demonio?

-Bueno, no exactamente. Lo acabo de conocer hoy también. Aquí, su nombre es Ren y es un shinob ...- Y se volvió hacia el chico que estaba a su lado, cuando lo hizo, se detuvo a mitad de la frase cuando vio la mirada lívida en los ojos de albino. Una sombra de su flequillo cayó sobre sus ojos, y lo único que pude ver fueron sus brillantes ojos amarillos brillando hacia ellos. -Err ... Ren-San, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Sayuri ...?- Él dijo secamente. Recuerda ese nombre ¿No fue ese el que lady belphegor dijo en el hospital?. Eso significa...

-A-Ah ... Nii-nii ...!- Hellsing dijo, y desde las profundidades del infierno aparecio la imagen de una damphir pálida, temblorosa y sudorosa, hundiéndose lentamente en el suelo. De vuelta a Ren, estaba a punto de dar el primer paso. -Quiero decir ... lo siento, Ichijou, pero yo solo ... Olvidé ... a Albert ... Entonces ... ¡Adiós!

¡POP!

-Espera..?

-¡SAAAAAAYUUUUUURIIIII ...!- Y el infierno se desata cuando Hellsing se zambulló en el suelo y siguió un camino sucio lejos de ellos. Antes de que ichijou pudiera siquiera preguntar que pasaba, ren simplemente lo empujó y se zambulló en el suelo como agua también. el castño quedé perplejo por un segundo, con su culo en el suelo terroso, y se dio cuenta de que una barrera mágica había sido arrojada alrededor del campus ...

...

-¡Ah, qué diablos ...!- No grité a nadie, mientras seguía el camino dejado por ellos. Antes de nada, toco en la runa de Aria y la dejé correr para poder estar atento a ella si tomaba la decisión.

* * *

 **parte 5**

de vuelta al al casa tsukino

Y con la incomprensión de lo que pasaba, Tsukino Kyou estaba preparando un té para las dos adorables invitados de su casa. Por cierto, tiene que salir y comprar algunos comestibles y bebidas más tarde. se estaban quedando sin comida, y ya que tuvieron ...a Rina, Annie, Yoko y ahora liu bei, cuatro invitados más, es comprensible. Solo espera que nadie se muera de hambre. En los platos a su lado, puede decir que Ichijou está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo ...

-Qué familia tan adorable tienes-. Alice dijo mirando algunas fotos antiguas en una pizarra especial, mientras que liu bei estaba tomando una siesta en el sofá. El tablero de fotos de la familia. Todas las fotos pequeñas de los Tsukino en vacaciones u ocasiones especiales. Por supuesto, no hay muchos, pero al menos es algo. Sin embargo, en lugar de una imagen, la pelirroja recogió un pequeño dibujo de uno de los bordes. -Oh ~, y ¿qué es eso? ¿Yo y mis mejores amigas Nina y Julia? ¿Quiénes son esos?

-Bueno, puedes decir que son amigos de la infancia de Ichijou-. Dijo kyou vertiendo el té en dos tazas para nosotros y colocando el resto en una botella térmica. De repente

¡VOOOOSH!

Escuché el sonido de algo así como una tubería rota que aplastaba por el agua, y cuando se dio la vuelta, ¡Alice estaba teniendo una violenta hemorragia nasal! ¡cogió algunos pañuelos tan rápido como pudo y corrió hacia ella!

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Alice-San, ¿qué pasó?

-Nada, nada. Estaba simplemente ... Eufórico de saber que tenía un poco más de ... Conocidos-. Dijo en un tono bastante calmado, cuando su hemorragia se detuvo, y usó su propia manga para lavarla.-Así que ... Amigos de la infancia, ¿eh? Me pregunto por qué no hay fotos de ellos. Ni siquiera los recientes o antiguos. Qué extraño ~.

-Bueno ... Las cosas pasaron, y luego su padre le prohibió incluso acercarse a ellos ... Esa es una larga historia-. Dijo con un suspiro. alicia se volvió hacia ella y la miró confundida. Sin embargo, cambió a una sonrisa comprensible y ojos calmantes. -Tampoco hay muchas fotos porque ... no sé, la cámara era vieja y no aparecerían en ella. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo eran. Me pregunto si ahora son buenas chicas.

-¿quieres a tu hijo?- Ella preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 _-No sé si se está burlando o alabando a Ichijou, esa sonrisa es demasiado engañosa._ -Simplemente la ignoro y camino hacia la mesa de la cocina para colocar el juego de té allí. Alice caminó hacia allí y tomó una taza para ella, tomando un sorbo rápido.

-Huuuum ~. Delicioso. Eres muy bueno en esto, señora Anzu.

-¿De verdad? Bueno, tomé algunas lecciones de ceremonias de té antes de casarme, así que supongo que puedo hacer un buen té de vez en cuando.- Dijo, sonrojándose y rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Eso es tan juvenil, pero lo hizo de todos modos porque se convirtió en un hábito durante sus años de secundaria. se senté en el lado opuesto a ella y bebió su propio café.

-Oh, mi. Si tu hijo hereda tal pasión y gracia, me hace tan feliz que mi pequeña idiota esté cerca de él ~-

- _Y otra vez ella estaba diciendo tonterías con tonterías. Alrededor ... Él ... ¿Son una pareja?Quiero decir, Rina-chan es realmente apuesto y de espíritu alto, si no un poco exaltada, mientras que mi Ichijou puede ser realmente grosero y un poco idiota, pero al menos es honesto y con los pies en la tierra. Si se juntan, tal vez se arreglen entre sí para ser una pareja buena y equilibrada._

-¿Qué piensas?

-Son ... un buen partido, por decir no menos-. Dijo kyou tomando un sorbo incomodo de su té. - _Ella está emparejando a nuestros hijos?_ -Pero todavía son muy jóvenes. Tal vez deberían tener un tiempo para acostumbrarse el uno al otro.

-Sí, tienes razón. Solo soy el tipo de mujer de estilo antiguo. Por favor, olvídalo-. Sin embargo, apartó el problema, otro, incluso más sombrío; salió a la superficie y colocó la taza sobre la mesa, ahora usando sus manos para ahuecar su rostro y apoyar sus pechos sobre la mesa. -Hablemos de otra cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Huh ~ ... Claro.

-¿Qué harías si tu hijo decide casarse con numerosas chicas en su vida?

¡BAM!

-¿Lady Anzu?

-¡He caído y me niego a levantarme!- Le dijo al cielo, besando el piso frío y duro.

 _Creo que este es el comienzo de una maravillosa amistad ..._

* * *

 **parte 6**

de vuelta a la academia kuoh

-dos destellos de luz bailando en el aire. ichijou con su [Boosted Gear] ahora en modo de espera por precaución. Todo iba tan rápido, todo estaba en una confusión de luces brillantes y destellos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vio un rayo de luz que venía a su dirección, y tan rápido como pudo, lo esquivo, ¡cuando un shuriken de viento acargada con poder demoníaco casi le corta la cabeza! Esos dos lo están molestando.

-¡TU PAGARÁ POR LO QUE USTED HIZO AL PUEBLO, SAYURI!- Un destello plateado hizo eco, ya que chocó una y otra vez contra otro verde. De repente, las bolas de fuego se dispararon una contra la otra, y chocaron, causando una explosión aún mayor.

-HAHAHAHAH ... ¡NUNCA ME CAPTURÁS VIVO, REN!- El flash verde dijo, lanzando otro aluvión de estrellas ninja contra el otro, ¡que respondió con su propio aluvión de kunais! Las armas chocarían y caerían en el piso, desafortunadamente, ¡también donde estaba parado! ¡[Rhongomiant] se materializó en su mano cuando lo uso para defenderse de los objetos filosos! ¡Pero los ataques feroces no se detenian!

-¿Podrían ustedes por favor solo ...?- intento hablar pero ellos volvieron a chocar entre ellos! Toda la zona de Educación Física se convirtió en un desastre de agujeros, explosiones y cuchilladas, y como estaba en el medio, colisionaban y chocaban con el, ¡golpeándolo como una especie de máquina de pinball! Intento llamar su atención, ¡pero de nuevo lo golpeaban! Eso es suficiente, ahora! -DIJE...

[¡AUMENTAR!]

¡PUNCH!

¡BOOOOM!

-¡Uwah ...!

-¡Hyaaah ...!

-¿¡CHICOS SE BASTA !? -Dijo mientras golpeaba el suelo con toda la fuerza en su [Boosted Gear], y al final creaba un cráter cuyo tamaño cubría buena parte del Área . Los dos ninjas se recuperaron del impacto, y aterrizaron en direcciones opuestas, con el siendo el punto medio entre los dos. ¡Finalmente! Pueden comenzar de nuevo y hablar de esto en **...-** ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! MIERDA ..! ¡Creo que me rompí el brazo OTRA VEZ! Mierda. Esa fue una decisión muy tonta.- Al salir de su propia miseria, escucho de un lado. se volvió en esa dirección y vio a los ninjas balanceándose en una de las grietas del área, crujiendo sus dedos con su pulgar otra vez. Ella recuperó la compostura y lo miró. Chocaron miradas.

-¡Oye, Ichijou, eso estuvo cerca! ¡Simplemente estábamos pasando un buen rato tratando de matarnos unos a otros ~!

-¡No me des por esa mierda! Si vas a matar, ¡al menos dame una razón! ¡Es mi acompañante, sabes!- Le dijo, mientras se volvía hacia Ren, quien todavía estaba inyectado en ira por la adrenalina de antes, poniéndose de pie y rompiendo su cuello. -¿Qué hay de ti ?! ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-¡Tch! ¡problemas de familia, no teimporta! ¡Los forasteros no pueden decir nada!- Él maldijo. ichijou le frunció el ceño, y él inmediatamente cambió su personalidad, ahora se puso un poco rojo y evitó el contacto visual con el. -Pero ... te lo diré ... porque eres mi aliado. Y no soy así. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, hermano. Puede que Ichijou no se parezca, pero él es un tipo bueno. También es una tsundere-. dijo Hellsing, y ella se encogió de hombros como si no fuera parte de su problema. ichijou le frunció el ceño y ella solo le dio una sonrisa -¿Quieres una razón, verdad? ¡Te daré una razón, entonces! Este muchacho frente a ti, la peliplata con tetas planas escondidas, es mi querido y amado medio hermano. Y él me quiere porque abandoné Pueblo Hanzō para perseguir mi sueño de convertirme en el [Rey Vampiro]!

-Entonces ... Tu verdadero nombre es Sayuri. Entiendo tu ambición de convertirte en el [Rey Vampiro], pero no veo ningún problema en querer matarte-. se volvió hacia Ren, mientras tosía un poco.-Déjame adivinar, o ella es buscada porque sabe demasiado sobre los Secretos del pueblo, o porque mató a otros cien compañeros, ¿verdad?

-...- Ren se quedó en silencio por un buen tiempo, antes de volver a toser y volvió sus ojos dorados hacia el de una manera amenazante. -No lo entiendes, Ichijou. De acuerdo, aún no he revelado por qué estoy aquí y por qué necesito orientación y un recorrido por el campus de Kuoh.

-...-ichijou trago saliva. Sin embargo, no penso eso por un tiempo. Estaba muy feliz de tener un amigo que cuidar.- _Pero no, me temo que estoy entre mi primer amigo ninja y el segundo._ -ren frunció el ceño hacia el un poco más, y luego dirigió su atención a Hellsing.

-Muy bien, lo diré, la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque este lugar, la academia Kuoh, será el lugar de reunión entre los líderes del inframundo y la clase alta restante del reino de los vampiros. la aldea Hanzō va a servir como sus guardaespaldas -. Él habló, mientras su mirada se volvió incluso asesina en Hellsing. -Por lo tanto, el líder de esas dos facciones estarán presentes. Eso incluye a los miembros de la familia [Hellsing].

-Lo que significa que el padre y la madre de Annie también estarán aquí-. Llego a la conclusión. - _Puedo entender el mal concepto de otras razas que tienen los vampiros, pero aún así, ¿qué pasa con todo el alboroto con el [caballero] bobo pequeño y amigo mío?_ -Entonces, ¿hay algo importante para una pequeña reunión familiar?

-¡No lo entiendes, Ichijou! ¡Para convertirte en el [Rey vampiro] ...!

¡CRACK!

-Uno debe probar que él o ella es más fuerte que el Rey actual, y por lo tanto más adecuado para liderar la orgullosa raza que es la raza de la noche ...- Luego sr enfocaron en Annabelle Hellsing, quien nuevamente crujió sus dedos y sonrió a ellos. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa, combinada con el brillo espeluznante de sus ojos dorados, heló toda el área, ¿eso significa lo que cree que significa? -Eres inteligente, ¿no es así, Ichijou? Así que ya sabes lo que esto me llevará. Para que yo pueda ser el próximo Rey Vampiro ...

... ¡El actual Rey Vampiro, Nosferatu Black, debe ser asesinado por mis manos!

...

...

-Al igual que los Klingon.-dijo ren

-Tu tenias que contar una broma, ¿no?

 _¡Oh espera! ¡He vuelto para ser el hombre serio de nuevo!_

* * *

 **parte 7**

en la oficina de la directora de la academia kuoh, unos segundos atrás

- _Me duele un poco ver a Nemesis así ..._

 _Tal vez sea orgullo, arrogancia o simplemente idiotez general, pero a veces no puedo evitar sentir pena por ella como directora aquí en la academia Kuoh. Si ya no era su papel como el demonio observador local, junto con ese otro exorcista y ese ángel gilipollas, ahora tiene que llenar un papel con inscripciones, faltas, indisciplina, pagos y cheques y todo eso, más el hecho ella tiene que ponerse en contacto con una cierta empresa de construcción para poner parrillas de protección en las ventanas porque, aparentemente, un idiota saltó a la muerte una vez. Me pregunto cómo no está rota ahora ..._

pensó aria mientras estaba allí viéndola haciendo su trabajo como de costumbre. Ella simplemente la llamó allí para que ella pueda estar cerca de la escuela y ichijou si algo sale mal. Lo único que esta haciendo ahora es comer bocadillos y tomar té. Tal vez...

-Oye, Némesis, tal vez quieras un poco de ...

¡ZING!

-¡Cállate, Aria!- Y antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, nemesis simplemente arrojó un lápiz contra aria, que esquivé , ya que se pegó en la pared. aria se volvió hacia Némesis, ya que su estado de ánimo pronto volvió a la normalidad.

 _-ya estoy acostumbranda a esto. El linaje de Alastor y todo, ella es malhumorada desde que recuerdo._

-Solo ... No me hables. Por favor, Aria, no me hagas dañarte.

-ya ya, solo quería preguntarte si necesitas una secretaria de algo. Es decir, mírate, alcanzarás un milenio en dos años si no tienes cuidado. Entonces tendré a Nero solo para mí-. Con esa mentalidad, las cosas no son tan malas. Ella lanzó una mirada y suspiró. -Puedo ser la indicada. No tienes que pagar ni justificarlo. Soy tu amiga, Nemis.

-Aprecio tu preocupación, pero no necesito una secretaria en este momento, tu ya esta ocupada como maestra de educación física-. Ella dijo mientras volvía a sus papeles. Sello esto, firmar esto, todo al mismo tiempo y bajo el mismo ritmo. Ella marcó uno dos veces y ahora está escribiendo otro al revés. ¿Seriamente? -Solo se necesita café y una buena noche de sueño

-Tal vez no. Te olvidas de cosas realmente importantes, Nemis-. Dije aria mientras buscaba en su bolsillo y de allí, cogió cinco coloridas entradas con una feliz ballena caricaturesca. Némesis la ignoró por un segundo, pero luego marchitó sus ojos y se levantó de su silla. -Al igual que esas entradas al balneario, se suponía que deberías dar a Rina y su [nobleza] después de su derrota como premio de consolación.

-¡Dame eso!- Dijo nemesis mientras se inclinaba desde su lugar y trataba de quitarlas de las manos de aria, retrocedió y esquivo su asalto, mientras su rostro gruñón se encontraba con la mesa llena de de ellos volaron en el viento, cuando se levantó de nuevo para mirarla. -¿Cómo ... cómo lo hiciste ...?

-Lo que es tuyo es mío. Lo que es mío es tuyo. Esa es la regla que compartimos desde que éramos mocosas, tal vez no fue tan sabio de tu parte intentar esconder esas cosas en la mesa de las bragas-. Dijo aria con una sonrisa, mientras ella se deslizaba para besar la mesa de nuevo.- _Premios de consolación, eh. Sin embargo, Rina aún estaría devastada. Un buen agua para refrescar la mente también funciona._ -Eres una hermana genial, Némesis. ¿Por qué ocultas eso a los demás?

-Porque no quiero parecer débil a su alrededor, especialmente ante Rina-. Ella dijo con un suspiro y regresó a su asiento. aria le dio una mirada perpleja, ya que esa respuesta no ... Responde cualquier cosa. -Personalmente no me gusta presumir, pero si ella piensa que soy débil, ella pensará que soy indigno del título de la próxima cabeza de los Gremory. Ella nunca me perdonará por eso.

-Oh, sí. Eso. Aún así, deberías ser más abierto. ¿Qué pensaría el abuelo Milicas?

-...- Sin respuesta.

Bzzz ... Bzzzz ... Bzzz ...

-Wow, hermanito, es un alborotador-. Dijo mientras escuchaba la señal al lado de su oreja. Es la señal de emergencia. Ichijou está en problemas ... otra vez. La rareza parece tomar un forma, desactivo el sonido y se dirigió a la puerta, dando un último adiós a Némesis y dejando los boletos en su escritorio. Le sonreí abiertamente. -Me voy ahora. Pero todavía creo que necesitarás una secretaria.

Y luego, antes de que ella pudiera replicar eso con algo, aira estaba fuera ...

 _Ahora es el momento de resolver algunos problemas como lo hacemos los dragones._

* * *

 **parte 8**

 _Mi sueño ... ¡Era ser el mejor ninja del mundo!_

 _Tenía un gran talento, un talento superior al de mis otros medio hermanos e incluso a los otros niños de la aldea. ¡Mi madre, era una [Kaguya], la diablesa de la luna negra, era solo una más en mi camino para convertirme en la mejor de las mejores!_

 _Y antes de que pudiera llegar a la edad adulta, ¡lo hice! ¡Me convertí en el primer ninja clasificado como [gokujōnin] en mi gradoduación! ¡Ni siquiera Ren, Ran, Himawari o Kiri pudieron alcanzar eso!Estaba tan feliz por mi logro. ¡Podría hacer mucho más que otros ninjas, como ir a misiones peligrosas y hacer cosas increíbles como asesinatos y misiones de escolta! ¡Incluso dijeron que yo sería la próxima [Kagura] si mi desarrollo continúa así! ¡Todo iba tan bien!_

 _Pero de alguna manera ... Me sentí vacío después de todo eso. Amaba a mi padre y a mi madre, pero siempre había un lugar tan apartado. mamá Haruka como la líder del pueblo impulsada por el sexo, el padre Desmond, el líder vampiro racista de una nación lejana. Ellos me volaban de vez en cuando bajo mis peticiones infantiles, y debido a eso, podía interactuar con ellos, pero no con los dos ... Eso solo era lo que me entristecía ..._

 _Supongo ... Ser todo ese jazz no puede ayudarme con mis problemas personales ..._

 _Pero luego me di cuenta: si puedo convertirme en la próxima [Kagura] ... ¡también puedo convertirme en el próximo [Rey vampiro]! ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! ¡Si puedo matar al rey vampiro, mamá y papá nunca más necesitarán separarse! ¡Podemos ser una familia feliz de psicópatas en total! ¡Todas mis hermanas, mis hermanos y mis padres! Toda una familia feliz!_

 _Y sé que puedo hacer eso, después de todo ... soy un Ninj -.._

 _._

 _._

-Está bien, he terminado aquí

-¿Qué?- ¿Quiero decir que? ¡ichijou acaba de interrumpir el flashback de motivación de annie! ¡Eso es muy grosero! Pero ahora que lo mira, parecía realmente enojado. REALMENTE enojado. Los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido empujado hasta que sea humanamente posible, y la ira que emana de su aura. Ichijou entró al modo rage.

-¡Dije que había terminado! ¡No! ¡A la mierda! ¡Esto es basura! BASURA, ¡te lo digo!- Dijo, mientras Ren y annie detenían lo que estaban haciendo mientras el dragón lanzaba un siseo.-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO? ¿¡Así es como va a ser mi vida de ahora en adelante! ¡Revelaciones y giros de mierda todos los días! ¡NO! ¡ESTO ES MALDITO! ¡SANTA MIERDA! ¿Crees que me gusta esto? ¿Crees que me despierto en el Por la mañana y pensar conmigo mismo: '¡oh chico, me pregunto qué clase de travesuras con las que voy a tratar hoy!' ¡No! **¡NO, NO! ¡ HAY UNA LÍNEA, ANNIE ! HAY UNA LÍNEA ¡ QUE NO DEBE CRUZARSE, Y LO ESTOY CRUZANDO DE FORMA REPENTINA, COMO UN ALGO DE FOLLAR ! Y NO ES DIVERTIDO, ANNIE! NO LO ES. A LA MIERDA TODO. ¡TODO! JOOOOODAAAAAANNNSEEEEEEEE...!**

GASP

-...

-...

-Arf ... Arf ...

...

...

...

-¡Sayuri, tus amigos son jodidamente raros!

¡BAM!

 **-... -EEEEEEEEEEE!** \- Y convocó a su [Rhongomiant de nuevo solo para golpear a Ren a su lado hasta la inexistencia, mientras voló con el contacto de la [espada sagrada] y bajó aplastando la réplica del viejo edificio. ichijou volvió hacia el, de repente sus ojos brillaron de color dorado con un toque verde su pupila se rajaba como la de un reptil. -¡Eso es! ¡Esta es mi resolución!

-¿Eh ...?

-No puedo dejar que lo mates, porque él es mi acompañante! Pero no puedo dejar que te mate, porque eres mi amigo. Solo hay una solución, los venceré a los dos y los dejare tan mal que ni siquiera seras ¡capaz de pararte! - Dijo mientras su [Boosted Gear] anunciaba

[BOOST]

una vez más. De un salto, cubrió toda el área entre ellos, como en buenos pies, y aterrizó justo en frente de annie. En un rápido y suave balanceo, él bajó su espada hacia ella sin la menor vacilación, y tan rápido como pudo ella tratar de desviar su próximo ataque.

¡KLINK!

¡FLASH!

¡BOOM!

Y lo hizo Uso su kunai para desviar con éxito su ataque a un lado, pero cuando su enorme espada golpeó el suelo, abrió un cráter con el impacto, alejándola de un lado. El asalto no se detuvo cuando levantó nuevamente su espada e intentó un corte horizontal. ella Retrocedió de nuevo, y por otra pulgada, la hoja sin filo no la cortó. Sin embargo, el borde de la espada comenzó a brillar. En un instante, un rayo de energía fue lanzado desde los bordes de [Rhongomiant], ¡y la golpeo! ¡Solo eso fue suficiente para alejarla hasta que el corte etéreo se disipó!

DOOON!

-¡Uf ...! ¡Es incluso más fuerte de lo que pensaba!- es dijo a si misma. ella aterrizo en dos pies, sintiendo el dolor de ese corte seco en su estómago. - _Su nivel de desarrollo es absurdo. Pensar que solo estaba jugando con él cuando nos conocimos ..._ \- ichijou Volvió a saltar contra annie y probó con otro corte. Aquel, lo esquivo cuidadosamente sin tener más sorpresas. se encontramos cara a cara, y él continuó tratando de cortarla, mientras empujaba los lados planos de su espada para evitarlo. -¡Guau! ¡Mírate! ¡Mejor que nunca! ¡Has mejorado mucho, Ichijou!

-¡Demonios! ¡No pasé mis vacaciones huyendo de un dragón por nada!- Él rugió, ya que su ataque se hizo cada vez más salvaje y rápido. Terminó magullando las palmas de annie. - _Oh, pero esta es la oportunidad perfecta para un truco ..._

-¡Sí, nada mal! ¡Pero olvidas esto ...!- Y el dio un paso en falso cuando saltó de nuevo e intentó golpearla con esa espada sin filo. Sin embargo, como hizo exactamente eso, ella activo su técnica especial de escape ninja, y al final, se sustituí por una pieza de madera. ¡Golpeó ese tronco contra el suelo, pero era demasiado tarde para que finalmente se diera cuenta de que acababa de atacar algo que no era annie! -... ¡Soy un ninja, después de todo!

Y se quedó parado, estupefacto por un segundo, mientras ella aparecía por su espalda, con la boca llena de agujas de presión, y sin ningún segundo que perder, ¡escupió todas en su espalda, justo en sus puntos débiles! Con todos ellos en marcha, se pegaron a su espalda y se congeló.

- _¡Sí! Ahora con él fuera del camino, ¡solo tendré que encargarme de Ren!_

Voosh ~ ... u

-Que...?!- Y cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta, aún con su sonrisa, la imagen de Ichijou simplemente ... Desapareció. No, ¡no fue solo eso! Las agujas que escupió ni siquiera lo tocaron. Ellos golpean el suelo en su lugar! ¿Eso fue una imagen residual? -Tan rapido...!

[¡AUMENTO ALTERADO DEL DRAGÓN GALES]

 **-** [GUANTE DE LA REINA CARMESÍ] ¡Esto es tan viejo que realmente me está poniendo de los nervios, Annie!- Escuché ella por su espalda, así que dio la vuelta y de enfrenté a Ichijou, con los pies cubiertos por escamas Carmesís y su [Boosted Gear] cubriendo todo su brazo izquierdo, mientras levantaba su Espada ahora roja, ¡preparando un ataque! -¡Toma esto!

[¡CAMBIO: RAFAGA DE LA EMPERATRIZ SONICA!]

¡SLASH!

Y fue en un instante. ella cruzo los brazos, invocando un par de espadas para ayudarse a tomar esa espada, pero en ese mismo instante, él bajó su espada contra ella, y luego, falló por algunas pulgadas. Estaba a punto de contraatacar, pero luego

SLASH!

¡SLASH

! SLASH

Docenas y docenas de cortes comenzaron a cortarla en todas direcciones? ¿Siempre fue tan rápido? Afortunadamente, su visión ninja fue suficiente para bloquear una buena parte del ataque, aunque al final, sus dedos y muñecas estaban doloridos debido a ese ataque despiadado. Él saltó contra ella otra vez, y chocaron con las espadas, deteniéndose allí.

-No me hagas hacer esto, Annie. ¡Eres la única persona en este mundo que puedo entender!- Él dijo en voz baja.

 _-De alguna manera, está más que enfadado. Él parece ... Vacilante. Por supuesto, tal vez él no haya matado antes. Aficionado. O tal vez es algo más. No se. Él está sediento de sangre, eso es seguro, ya que es aún más difícil para mí agarrar mis wakizashis correctamente._ -Trato de alejarlo, pero él solo se enfrentó con ella antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo.

-Ahora escuchame...!

-[Arte ninja: erupción ácida](ninpo: San hosshin)- Esas palabras hicieron a annie desesperar un poco, mientras el piso debajo de ellos comenzaba a brillar de un rojo peligroso. -¡Mierda! Esta técnica ... -se inclino hacia atrás, ay con ese pequeño resbalón, le dio una patada a Ichijou en la cara, ¡lanzando sus pies al suelo y saltando hacia atrás lejos de él! ¡Y por un clavo, el piso estalló como un volcán, enviando al dragón! Emergiendo de la única ardiente, estaba su querido ... Hermano. Sí, hermano. -¡Tch! ¡Agudo como siempre! ¡No es de extrañar que fueras un [gokuJōnin] a la edad de seis años!

-¡Oh, qué lindo! ¡Estás siendo el Sr. Exposición! ¡Has crecido tanto, Ren!- ¡Dijo annie mientras saltaba hacia él y recogía sus wakizashis! Hizo algunos signos con las manos y extrajo un poco de sangre de su meñique. Terminó su pequeño ritual y se levantó una cortina de humo negro. Al final, apareció un sapo grande y grasiento, mientras su ... ¡Hermano aterrizó encima!

-¡Vamos, Jiraiya! ¡Lengua de punta de flecha!- Él ordenó. El sapo abrió sus ojos, y algo así como una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca sin labios, mientras la abría y algo tan rápido como una bala salió de allí en dirección a annie!

¡ZAP!

su sexto sentido fue suficiente para ayudarle a detenerse y esquivarlo a tiempo, ¡pero otro viento invisible pasó de detrás de ella a la boca de ese sapo!¡Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, otro viento invisible vino en su dirección!

¡ZAO!

ZOOP!

¡ZAP! ¡ZAP! ¡ZAP! ¡ZAP! ¡ZAP! ¡ZAP!

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!- ¡Y después de ese segundo asalto, ese anfibio no se detuvo, cuando algo entraba y salía de su boca en dirección a annie como una ametralladora! Incluso con sus instintos ninja, ¡no podía formular un plan cuando estaba demasiado ocupada lidiando con eso!

Y luego sucedió, en un movimiento descuidado, el rabillo del ojo se perdió uno de esos brotes, ¡y algo le cortó en la pierna! Un daño superficial, nada que duraría, pero de repente, su cuerpo se sintió débil. Ese corte hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espina dorsal, mientras un suspiro comenzaba a difuminarse y ya no podía mantenerse erguida.

 _\- Es esto ... Veneno? ¡Mierda! No puedo ... ¡Tomar otro de esos! Todavía me está atacando, ¡pero tengo que correr el riesgo!_ -se puso de pie y tomo algunos otros impactos en otras áreas, pero evitando elementos vitales como órganos, miembros y cabeza, ¡firmé a mano y luego le escupió una neblina negra!

-¡[Técnica Ninja: cortina oscura!](ninpo: Sō kurai)- Salto en una dirección aleatoria a una distancia, ya que los ataques se volvieron incontrolables, golpeando en todas direcciones, pero no lo suficientemente lejos como para llegar a su ubicación actual. ¡Una vez allí, tomé una jeringa con un tipo especial de antídoto debajo de su falda y la metió dentro de sus venas! "Siempre preparado para lo peor", ¡esa es la segunda regla de oro para un shinobi! ¡Uf! ¡Después de unos segundos, volvió a la acción! Mirpo la cortina de confusión que escupía contra su ... Hermano, y estaba por darle otro golpe, cuando entonces ...

-¡Jiraiya! ¡Río de aceite! [¡Técnica de ninja: aliento de demonio!](ninpo:Akuma no iki)- Desde las profundidades de la nube de humo, un inmenso infierno de llamas rojas rodeaba el lugar, la cantidad de poder suficiente para limpiar la cortina de polvo, mientras su ... Hermano apareció por el otro lado, escupiendo fuego mientras su rana estaba escupiendo un chorro de un líquido marrón! Él la miró, agudizó sus ojos y se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. -¡Ahora! ¡Usa la burbuja de aceite!

El sapo asintió, llenó su barbilla gigante con algo, y escupió una bola gigante de grasa en dirección a annie, ¡al mismo tiempo que Ren le lanzó una bola de fuego! ¡Los dos se fusionaron, y el resultado fue una esfera de llamas aún más grande y más rápida! ¡Es demasiado rápido!

- _¡Maldición! Tengo que...!_

¡BOOM!

-Ja! ¡Ahora estamos parejos, hermana!

-¡Como si! Ya me tienes en grande, Ren-¡Y lo hizo! Llamo a Albert justo a tiempo para protegerme usando su caparazón grueso y poderoso. El humo de la explosión pronto desapareció, y pude ver su expresión marchita de sorpresa.- _Huh, incluso con eso, sigo siendo uno de los más fuertes._ \- re hizo señas de manos, pero ella fue más rápido y pateo a Alfred contra él.

¡WHACK!

-¡Gah!- Le pego en la cara a ren, y él cayó sobre su trasero a pocos metros de distancia de Jiraiya, que desapareció poco después en una nube de humo blanco. Sin perder ningún ritmo, ella salto a los cielos , recogió un paquete de estrellas ninja, y con éllas, ¡lo inmovilizo contra el suelo por su ropa! ¡Ahora estaba atascado! -¡Ah! ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué ... HERMANA?

-¡Ese es el final para ti, Nii-Nii! ¡Cuando veas al abuelo Sasuke en el infierno, dile que fue tu hermana pequeña quien te envió allí!- Dijo. Hizo sonar un silbido, y rodando hacia ella, Albert se unió a ella en mi caída libre. Aterrizo sobre él, y asegurándome de no perder su puntería, firmé y toqué la capa gruesa y verde de su tortuga. -[Arte Ninja: ¡Trueno de expansión!](ninpo:Kakuchō kaminari)

Y con eso, el tamaño de Albert se multiplicó por diez. Una ejecución perfecta! Sin más posibilidades de que Ren sobreviviera o incluso escapara, ella piso con fuerza a Albert, y como un meteorito, estaba bajando listo para convertir a su idiota ... ¡Hermano en un panqueque! el lanzó unas bolas de fuego, pero ¡no sirvió!

-Hahah! Adiós, Ren!

-Tortuga ... ¡SMASH!

¡BAM!

¡PUNCH!

[¡AUMENTAR!]

-¿Qué ...?- Pero antes de que pudiera escuchar un estruendo ruidoso, escuché un

BAM!

En su lugar. Albert se detuvo, ¡pero desde aquí pudiera ver que o siquiera está cerca del nivel del suelo!

- _No puede ser Ren, entonces esto significa ... ¡Oh, demonios, no!_

[CAMBIO: IMPACTO DE LA REINA DRAGÓN!]

-¡Deja el silbido de puta! ¡ESTOY TRATANDO DE HABLAR AQUÍ!- Y antes de que se pudiera escuchar más, Albert, incluso en ese tamaño masivo, rebotó hacia arriba y hacia abajo, ¡y luego un enorme rayo de energía emergió de debajo de él! Esa explosión los envolvió, y antes de darse cuenta, estaba volando en el aire, haciendo volteretas como un buzo profesional, ya que Albert estaba haciendo lo mismo, volviendo a su forma original y luego desapareciendo en una bocanada de humo blanco. Mientras estaba en el aire, miro hacia abajo, y allí estaba él, Tsukino Ichijou, su [Boosted gear] en otra forma, ¡con su puño izquierdo apuntando a los cielos!

- _¿Qué demonios ... Fue él quien hizo todo ese espectáculo?-_ Annie aterrizo sobre sus dos pies, pero debido al impulso, se deslizo sobre el suelo arenoso y tropezó, rodando por el suelo hasta que tuve suficiente equilibrio como para ponerse de pie.- _Que diablos ... Eso es ... Eso no es normal ... ¡Eso es imposible! Él es ... Mucho, mucho más fuerte ahora. Esta evolución no puede ser normal. Es eso ... ¡El verdadero potencial del [Emperador Dragón Rojo]!-_ las imágenes de su pesadilla cruzaron su cabeza, se agarro al mismo mientras la sacudio y dijo en forma desesperada-no eso no es posible

-¿Me escucharás ahora, Annie ?!

-¡Cállate!- Dijo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras él jadeaba sorprendido.- _¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?! ¿Cómo es él más fuerte que yo? ¡No! ¡Él no es más fuerte, es solo que la [Boosted Gear] dobla su poder cada maldito diez segundos! Bueno, es hora de eso!_ -se mordió el dedo para extraer un poco de sangre de él, y comencé a hacer algunas señales de mano. -¡ _Esto, ni siquiera el [emperador dragón rojo] podrá contener este ataque!_ -Termino su secuencia de sellos de mano, ¡y luego levanté una mano hacia el cielo! -¿Crees que eres mejor que yo ?! Bueno, ¡tengo mi propia carta de triunfo!

Mientras decía eso, un rayo comenzó a formarse en su mano, cuando un rayo de la nada la golpeó desde el cielo y aumentó el flujo de energía alrededor del lugar. Hizo una mueca de dolor, sintiendo que la piel de mi mano se estaba pelando debido a la energía excesiva, pero lo aguanto y continué con el ritual.

- _Sí, esta es la última invocación, ¡mi último ataque!_

-¿Qué ... ¡Uf ...!- ichijou se sorprendió, moviendo sus ojos en admiración mientras el flujo de relámpagos alrededor de la mano de annie comenzaba a crecer, sin embargo, él gruñó un poco, hizo una mueca y sostuvo su cabeza con aparente dolor, ya que parecía que le dolía la cabeza, el símbolo de Gremory aparece inexplicablemente bajo sus pies, solo para desaparecer nuevamente. Al final, abrió los ojos y lanzó una amenazadora mirada miel hacia ell. -[ **Entonces ... vas a usar ESO. Pensar que pensé que eras genial.** ]

-Qué ...- Y aún más sorpresas cuando de repente se transformó a su forma original, y en otro segundo, invocó su armadura de escam,as. - _¡Tch! Como que va a funcionar en Eso!_

-[ **Sé lo que estás pensando, ni siquiera esta forma será suficiente para lidiar con lo que vendrá con esa técnica tuya. Bien, entonces, si vas a luchar contra alguien tan inexperto como él, prepárate para esperar algo ¡similar a mí!** ]- Dijo, cuando un destello de luz verde brilló en sus ojos, y la gravedad a su alrededor escaló diez veces. Su armadura comenzó a brillar en una luz carmesí, ya que el aura a su alrededor era tan poderosa que era visible a simple vista.

 **[ Yo, aquel que despierta, al dragón celestial que desecho los principios de la dominación ...]**

 **"ya va a comenzar, otra vez va comenzar"**

dijo mientras una voz ominosa y llena de autoridad se oía

 **-** Así que así es como va a ser, ¿eh? ¡Te lo mostraré! ¡Te mostraré que todavía soy el más fuerte! ¡Te mostraré que alcanzaré mi sueño!

 **[soy el emperador dragón rojo que sostiene la verdad en lo alto]**

 **"por lo llevamos en la sangre, por que esta en nuestro ser"**

 **[ cargo la esperanza "infinita" y llevare los "sueños" eternos** **]**

 **"para alabar su eternidad, para darle gloria al primero"**

 **[seré el dios emperador dragón carmesí que recorrerá el camino del reinado]**

 **"por que nuestras palabras son verdad, por que nuestras acciones son justicia"**

 **"de rodillas ante nuestra autoridad celestial"**

 **"[y prometo mostrarte un futuro donde el cielo brille con verdadera luz carmesí]"**

tras terminar ese canto, donde antes estaba la armadura de escamas ahora había una una armadura parecida de color rojo profundo, esa era la...

[UNIDAD CARDINAL CARMESÍ]

-¡MALDICIÓN, ESTE PODER! no importa aquí vamos¡[Técnica prohibida:emperador dios del trueno](fuinjutsu: raishintei)...!

un gigantesco dragón hecho de rayos se formo en la mano de annie el poder que emana era inmenso pero no tanto como la presión del aura de la armadura carmesí, pero antes de que cualquiera de los hiciera un movimiento...

-[ROMPE VESTIDOS](COLAPSO DE ROPA)

¡BREAK!

¡GRAB!

¡DOOOOOON!

el dragón en la mano de annie desapareció, mientras se rompía en pesados, como si estuviera hecho de cristal, algo cancelo la técnica, no , la destruyo y es responsable fue..

-Es suficiente, Annie-. Esa voz femenina, dulce pero llena de furia dijo ... En solo un segundo, annie vio un destello frente a sus ojos, y como si no fuera nada, un agarre firme y duro llegó a su muñeca y corto, no, destrozo el flujo de energía sobre ella y en el proceso la técnica . Miro hacia un lado, y dos grandes y brillantes ojos azules verdosos la miraban.- ¡Tch! Como se espera de alguien que desciende del [Héroe del inframundo] ... no es así, Aria-san ...

-Entonces, ¿tu madre te dejó salir del pueblo libre de exploradores, y eso es lo que estás haciendo? ¿Usar técnicas prohibidas en tus amigos- Y por el cabello rubio, el enorme busto y los ojos verdes, pude ver que era aria hoydo quien emitía un aura dorada de brillo rojo. Ella suspiró y sonrió, luego hizo una mueca. -No puedo decir que no esté orgullosa de que estés progresando, pero ya estás un poco lejos ...

-No te atrevas a hablar como mi madre. Odio ese dialecto.

¡CRASH!

-Tsukino-chin-. Y lanzaron sus mirada hacia otra dirección. Desde los cielos, se abrió una brecha en la barrera ninja, a partir de ahí, tasha campbell cayó al derecho frente a el resto de oponentes. La armadura carmesí detuvo el espectáculo de luces, luego se desbordó, revelando un Ichijou inconsciente en el interior, que besaría el suelo si no fuera por las bazoongas gigantes de la [alfil] para suavizar su aterrizaje. Ella lo abrazó -Yo. Salvarte. Justo a tiempo.

-Oh, y lo fue. Estúpida hermana,ella intentó un arte prohibido. Podría haber matado a ichijou en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-. ren dijo mientras Aria agarró la muñeca de annie aún más, pero esta solo necesitaba sacudirla para escapar de su agarre. su técnica estaba muerta, la barrera ha sido destruida y no tengo suficiente ki o poder demoníaco para hacer otra e intentar nuevamente. -Sayuri, te escapaste de un gran desastre, entiendes.

-Tch. Lo que sea. Soy un ninja, no me arrepiento-. Dijo, pero su pecho se sentía pesado diciendo eso. Sacudió ese sentimiento, y suspiro. -Así que me voy. Nos vemos por aquí ...

-¡Oye! ¡Annie! ¡Sayuri! ¡Cualquiera que sea tu nombre ahora mismo!- se detuvo a la mitad de mi camino, y dio vuelta para ver al [emperador Dragón Rojo], luchando por pararse, mientras trataba de caminar hacia ella, empujando a Tasha y sacando su espada y [longinus]-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Tengo asuntos pendientes contigo!

-Ríndete, Ichijou. Aria-san está aquí. Al final, si no tenemos cuidado, ambos moriremos.

-¡No me importa!- Ese fue sorprendente. Pisoteó con fuerza el suelo, y convocó por completo a su Sub-especie, cuando anunció

[BOOST!]

De nuevo.

-¡Incluso si ella se queda frente a mí, todavía te detendré y te sacaré de tu maldita cara!

[¡AUMENTAR!]

-...?!

-Tengo mis problemas también, ¡sabes! Así que cállate y aguántalo, porque no voy a dejar que nadie se vaya porque algo sé que puedo parar-. Dijo, mientras apretaba aún más su agarre alrededor de su espada. Aria también estaba sorprendida, y Tasha miró a annie. "-No dejaré que hagas algo estúpido que posiblemente te mate! Ya he perdido a personas que me importa por una decisión estúpida. Detente ahora mismo antes de que te rompa las piernas y te grite hasta que te des cuenta de lo que estás planeando hacer es una locura!

-Eh, adorable. ¿Estás tratando de sermonearme? No sabes nada-. Dijo, agarrando su corazón un poco y tragando saliva.

-¡Sí, no sé nada! ¡Pero esto es estúpido, y eso es suficiente para que te detenga!- Su [Boosted Gear] anunció otro

[BOOST]

pero como se podía ver, estaba luchando por pararse. Sus piernas se movían, y él curvó su espalda para tratar de mantener su postura.

- _... Él realmente está tratando de detenerme. Ya no está en condiciones de intentarlo, pero lo está haciendo de todos modos._

 _Me pregunto ... si Tasha tiene razón.-_ La miro, y por primera vez, ella sonrió. Ella está esperando que se diera cuenta. Lo miro, tenía ojos llenos de lágrimas, listo para estallar otro siseo. - _Tch, tal vez caminé con él demasiado. Estoy ... Realmente haciendo amistad con ellos. Estoy caminando fuera de mi objetivo. De 'hacerse más fuerte para convertirse en el Rey vampiro' a 'perder el tiempo y divertirse'. Se está volviendo más fuerte ... Y eso mismo está en mi camino._

 _Suspiro, ¿debería irme y fortalecerme antes de la reunión, o debería quedarme y engañar mientras mis objetivos se pudren con el viento? Necesito mi tiempo para pensar._

-Oye, se volvió hacia él y le sonrió. -¿Puedes detenerme?

-¡TE PARARÉ! Porque ... porque ... ¡quiero ser tu amigo!- Dijo, olfateando un poco y luego lanzándole una mirada determinada. -Detesto admitirlo, pero eres la única persona cuerda con la que puedo confiar en este mundo. Y si mueres haciendo algo estúpido ... me mataré e iré al más allá para darte un puñetazo en la cara. !

- _Tch ... Tal vez soy realmente la hija de mi madre ..._ -Bueno, entonces ... buena suerte con eso-. Y luego hizo un soplo de viento a mi alrededor, usando una técnica de escape para escapar. Esta en desventaja, será mejor que se vaya de allí.-Adiós...

-¡E-Espera! ¡Perra ...!

[¡RÁFAGA!]

Y la última imagen que tuvo annie fue a él besando el suelo en un movimiento suave, como su [longinus] anunció una vez más y luego desapareció en el aire.

 _Me iré por ahora, no tengo intención de matar a nadie más._

 _Tal vez me estoy volviendo demasiado suave de nuevo ..._

 _Yo ... Ya no puedo ser un ninja ..._

 _._

 _._

\- se ha ido. Ni siquiera era una técnica de escape. Era una teletransportación. Ahora puede estar del otro lado de Japón-. Aria dijo, mientras ichijou pagaba como un cadáver en el piso.

- _Mierda ... Permitir que Yagura tome el control otra vez, y sufra una merma de energía. Estoy siendo patético otra vez, y allí sale otro fuera de mi alcance._

 _..._

...

 _Aaaaah ~! Esto apesta!_

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Demonios!-Dijo ichijou mientras se empujaba hacia el otro lado y aterrizaba de espaldas al lado de Ren, respirando profundamente por la derrota y mirando al cielo. parece que ya es mediodía. Ha estado peleando por bastante tiempo. No es de extrañar que fuera a [¡rafaga!], La clase probablemente también allá acabado. Ahora, esta adolorido. -No puedo creer otra ... escapar de mi alcance.

-Pshaa ~. Debes cambiar el nombre de esa subespecie a guante de la reina unidad del drama. Como en serio-. Escucho esa voz molesta pero bienvenida junto a el, hizo un mohín y apreté los dientes.

-Vuelve a estar inconsciente, Ren. Estoy tratando de chupar mi propia derrota antes de que realmente me rompa-. Le dijo a él. Oyó también un gruñido por el otro lado. Realmente no puede moverse, y eso significa que no puedo golpear en la cabeza ...

Eso sonaba tan raro dada la situación en la que esta ...

-Además, no estás muerto ni nada. Misión cumplida, ¿verdad? No tienes 'matar a Annie' en tu papeleo, ¿o sí?

-Me amenazaron, arriesgaron la vida de todos los demás y al final, estoy tendido en el suelo duro, semiconsciente. ¡esto Apesta!- Ren respondió, frunciendo el ceño y siendo un asno molesto. ichijou volvió a mirarlo con esa misma expresión, se miraron el uno al otro.

-¡Dice el tipo a quien su hermanita le pateó el culo! ¡Tú apestas mucho!- el castaño respondí. ren se ofendió por eso.

-¡No! ¡tu apestas mucho!

-¡tu apestas muhco!

-¡Apuesto a que tu dragón apesta aún más!

-¡Y apuesto a que tienes un arte ninja que te hace apestar incluso más que eso!

¡PASH!

-¡Gah! ¡Arena!- Ambos dijeron que de repente el polvo vino a sus ojos. sus brazos estaban demasiado adoloridos para limpiar la suciedad, así que solo podían rasgar y escupir. Cuando finalmente ichijou pudo abrir los ojos, Aria y Tasha estaban de pie junto a ellos.

-Ustedes dos apestan. ¿Olvidaron sus objetivos? Y, por cierto, ¡no puedo creer que se hayan saltado las clases, hermanito!- Aria dijo con un tono bastante decepcionado, mientras el tragaba y volvía la cabeza hacia un lado, avergonzado y un poco enojado. Tasha le dio un golpe en la mejilla. -También me llevó una eternidad rastrearte. Las barreras demoníacas son muy fáciles. Las ninjas son solo ... Gah ~! Demasiado perfecto.

-Chico malo.- tasha dijo, el gruño.

-Eso no es justo, Aria-san. Estaba protegiendo a un amigo y mi carga por aquí. ¡Podría llevarlos si quisiera!- Dijo. Ren escupió a su lado.

-Sí, claro. ¿Sabes qué? No quiero ser parte de otro trío contigo-. Ren dijo, y comenzaron otro concurso de mirar fijamente. Aria se rió de rllos, mientras que Tasha se estaba poniendo púrpura como su cabello, probablemente conteniendo sus impulsos para hacer una broma sucia. Suspiro.

-Mira, Ren, ¿qué tal si hablamos? Comamos algo y solo hablemos-. la rubia más alta les dijo. se voltearon hacia ella y ella les sonrió. -Quiero decir, no podemos darte una vuelta ahora, así que podemos comer algo y puedes decirnos qué le pasa a tu hermana. ¿Qué tal? Mi regalo. Lo que quieras.

-...- El albino frunció el ceño un poco, miró a ichijou, a ella, a Tasha, a los cielos, y cuando su estómago gruñó, hasta su vientre. Él suspiró y se volvió hacia ichijou. -Si es lo mismo para ti, tendré esa invitación de ramen, ahora.

- _Buena persona Y si podemos rastrear a Hellsing, mejor. Pero estoy empezando a pensar que mis problemas empeorarán a partir de ahora ..._

ichijou no tenia idea de cuanta razón tenia

* * *

 **y que tal nada mal para un inicio de arco, de nuevo perdón, si alguien se ofendió con el prologo de este volumen, por algún motivo sentí que debía escribir, como dije antes no puedo saber lo que están pensando de la historia si nadie comenta**

* * *

respondiendo comentarios

 **izanagiomega:** gracias por la opinión y espero seguir continuando esta historia, como dije al principio de esta, esto es una adaptación y en mi opinión una adaptación debe tener 2 cosas, uno respeto por la obra original el suficiente como para intentar ser fiel, algo que pierrot debería aprender y dos innovación algo original que la haga brillar, lo que busco es un resultado parecido a la adaptación anime de sousei no onmyouji o boruto donde sea fiel, de cosas nuevas y llegado un punto o momento se desvie

* * *

 **conceptos**

 **jiraiya:** el familiar de ren Una rana lo suficientemente grande como para poder sostenerse encima de ella, tiene la capacidad de escupir un aceite altamente inflamable de su boca y usar su lengua como una lanza de alta velocidad, que contiene un veneno paralizante sobre ella.

 **[cardinal carmesí](紅龍の真統治, beniryuu no shintochi)** : el [rompe balance abismo] de lord issei,la legendaria armadura carmesí usada por lord issei, que se dice supera el poder de los[ dragones celestiales], forjada originalmente por el mismo desde cero usando su voluntad, deseos y lujuria, su nieta yaqura fue capaz de usar el cuerpo de ichijou para activar una versión incompleta de este ya que la verdadera su cuerpo(el de ichijou) no seria capaz de soportarla, la forma verdadera permite el uso de las versiones mejoradas de la forma de la trianina al mismo tiempo

 **[fuinjutsu: raishintei](** **雷** **神帝** **)** traducida como [técnica prohibida: emperador dios del trueno] es un hechizo prohibió del las [artes ninja] en la que el usuarios usa su poder mágica para concentrar una gran cantidad de rayos en su mano y el poder de las [artes sabias] para convocar relámpagos de la naturaleza reforzados por la propia energía vital de mismo para luego crear la forma de un dragón y dispararla contra uno o múltiples objetivos

 **[dress break](洋服崩壊, Yōfuku hōkai)** traducido como [rompe vestidos](colapso de ropa) técnica legendaria creada por lord issei con la que podía desintegrar cualquier forma de materia que rodeara a su objetivo o se cruzara en el camino y a su vez cancelar/destrozar la magia y el poder mágico, se dice que su dominio sobre esta era tal que podía lanzara por los ojos, aria el capaz de usarla pero en menor media pudiendo solo destruir materia o cancelar magia mas no las dos al mismo tiempo y requiriendo contacto físico

 **nuevos personajes**

 **ren(** 蓮; Ren **)**

 **raza:** humano(ninja)

 **alias:** ninja plateado

 **ojos:** dorado

 **cabello:** blanco

 **clasificación:** [gokujonin]

 **afiliaciones:** aldea hanzo(hogar)

 **equipo:** armas ninja, artes ninja, jiraiya

 **familia**

sasuke sarutobi(ancestro)

haruka(madre)

padre sin nombre

annabelle hellsing(medio hermana)

incontables medios hermanos/as

 **personalidad:** Educado bajo la tutela de los ninjas, Ren fue presentado por primera vez como un joven sarcástico, callado y formal contratado por Nemesis Gremory para ayudar a encontrar y eliminar cualquier posible amenaza que pudiera ocurrirle a Kuoh durante la reunión Vampiro-Demonio. Ren habla de una manera muy ronca y grosera, usando "ore" (お れ), un pronombre altamente masculino, en una manera de referirse a sí mismo, mientras se refiere a otros con "Omae" (お 前), una forma muy grosera de los mismos. Al igual que cualquier otro ninja, sigue un estricto conjunto de reglas de comportamiento shinobi, y su lema, junto con la primera regla de dicha lista, es "Nunca comprometerse" (妥協 な な Da; Dakyō shinai). A pesar de tal mentalidad, Ren respeta mucho a su madre Haruka

 **apariencia:** de aspecto androgino, atractivo y piel bronceada, con la misma altura de Ichijou, pelo blanco y puntiagudo y ojos dorados, un rasgo que heredó de su madre y comparte con su hermana Annabelle. tiene varias cicatrices y tatuajes alrededor de su cuerpo.

 **curiosidades**

-La apariencia de Ren se basa en Miyabi de la serie Senran Kagura . Además, Jiraiya lleva el nombre elgalante Jiraiya, una de las historias folclóricas más conocidas de Japón.

-Al igual que todos los otros ninjas de Hanzo Village, Ren lleva el nombre de una flor. En este caso, lleva el nombre de la flor de loto (蓮; ren)

-A diferencia de su madre, que habla en dialecto kansai pesado, y su hermana, que habla en un dialecto de Kyoto burlón, Ren habla en keigo formal.


	16. helados, ungüentos y un poco mas

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido es segundo de este arco un capitulo algo relajado para calmar las cosas, ahora una cosa que olvide decir en el pasado capitulo, esta historia es mi forma de darle un aire nuevo al fandom de DxD en español, que no sea traición o overpower**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

-*hola*-transmisones

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **renacimiento 2: ungüentos, helados y un poco mas**

 **parte 1**

en una tienda en kuoh

-Así que, déjenme aclarar esto, nos invitaste a comer ramen en una tienda de ramen barata pero famosa al otro lado de la escuela, sabiendo muy bien que su dinero se estaba agotando esta semana ...

-S-sí ...

-¡... Y viendo que tu dinero no nos alcanzara a todos, te que puedo recordar, que TU fuiste la que nos invito a comer bajo su gusto, en su lugar nos convencieron de comer bocadillos baratos en una tienda cercana. ¿Es así o cometí un error a mitad de camino?

-T-tienes razón ...

-...

-...

...

-¿Qué diablos te pasa, Aria-san?-termino de decir ren

Y ese golpe final fue suficiente para aplastar el orgullo de Aria, que probablemente se estaba derritiendo junto con la botella de helado. Ella no tenía el dinero para pagar los ramens, por lo que la única forma de cumplir su promesa era comer bocadillos baratos (dagashi) en una tienda de conveniencia justo al lado de la esquina de la escuela.

- _No la culpo. También me estoy quedando sin recursos esta semana. Sin mencionar, tengo que ahorrar algo de comida, porque a este ritmo, tendré que comprar un mercado completo para cubrir a mi [nobleza] y los extras ...-_ pensó ichijou antes de hablar-Vamos, Ren. Eso es suficiente. Aria-san solo quería hablar-. Le dijo, mordiendo su propia rosquilla y saboreando el dulce sabor. Tasha estaba, muy sorprendida, lamiendo un helado de sal marina, mientras que el dúo estaba comiendo refrescos. Suficiente para comprar algunos dulces, pero no para comer una comida adecuada.

-Mal comercio. Los moteles son más baratos.

-Tasha, por favor, quiero comer mi bocadillo en paz y no ahogarlo con i MALDICIÓN!- Dijo, mientras la frustración escapaba de sus labios y arrojo la caja de plástico de sus donas. Chocaron con el cubo de la basura-. _Esa oración fue ... realmente sugerente. Sonaba como un pervertido ahora._ -Miro a Tasha, mientras sus ojos púrpuras se marchitaban en estado de shock, su rostro estaba teñido de un rojo intenso. Ren lo miraba con ESA mirada, y Aria rió disimuladamente.

-Dejando a un lado los asuntos privados, solicité tu presencia aquí, Ren-. Dijo Aria mientras bebia una porción de su refresco que sobresalía de la botella. Ren hizo lo mismo, mirándola. ichijou También era curioso, tanto que se inclino hacia adelante para tratar de mirar las tetas de Tasha y verlo. -Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu día aquí? ¿Te divertiste con Ichijou?

-Sí, claro. Muy divertido-. Dijo con evidente sarcasmo, ahora volviéndose hacia el castaño. se miraron el uno al otro- Al menos la he encontrado. a mi Querida, hermana pequeña, genial. Desafortunadamente, debido a algunos eventos desafortunados, ella escapó de mi alcance. Realmente quise matarla.

-¿Y por qué es eso?- Aria preguntó antes de que alguien mas pudiera hacerlo. Dijo algo acerca de que ella pagara por lo que le hizo a la aldea, y solo eso fue suficiente para hacer a ichijou estallar. Ella es parte de su [nobleza], y si ella es una terrorista, entonces será un dolor en el culo rastrearla y protegerla.

-¿Aparte de su planificación para matar al [rey vampiro](Kyūketsukiō), la persona que solicitó nuestra protección?- Aria- asintió. -También tenemos asuntos personales con esa pequeño rebelde. Miren, nuestra querida madre haruka-sama, la líder de la aldea, es la madre de todos nosotros. Ella tiene un harén de docenas, y la gente de la aldea está relacionada con ella de alguna manera. En resumen, ella es nuestra ídolo, tanto que construimos estatuas, parques y fotos en su nombre para la próxima generación.

-ya veo me recuerda a nosotros el [clan hoydo] también tenemos una peque ciudad en el inframundo hecha por el abuelito-dijo aria

-Eh, tu madre es importante-. Dijo ichijou, mirando los cielos y pensando en su propia madre. - _Me pregunto si ella regresó del viaje. Por otra parte, también lo harían mis hermanas, así que no estoy exactamente tan emocionado por eso._ -tras ese pensamiento engullo otro trozo de galleta y de volvió hacia ren. Esa historia le recordó un manga que leí una vez. -Tanto para una sola persona importante ... Déjame adivinar, Annie pintó en uno de los monumentos o algo así, ¿verdad?

-...

-...?

-...

-...

-¡¿COMO SABES ESO?!

-¡¿YO TENÍA RAZÓN?! ¡¿Como serio?! ¿Ese ninja tiene una mente tan simple como esa? ¡Eso es tan inmaduro, incluso para los estándares en los que me paro! Sin ofender, Annie!

-¡USTED BASTARDO! ¿Y USTEDES TRATARON DE PROTEGERLA? ¡NO SOLO ESTÁ TRATANDO DE MATAR AL [REY VAMPIRO], PERO USTED SABIA QUE COMETIÓ EL ÚLTIMO ACTO DE IRRESPETO HACIA NUESTRA MADRE HARUKA!- Y continuó gritándlme, mientras caminaba hacia íchijou y tomaba su cuello para acercarlo más. -¡LOS MATARÉ! LOS MATARÉ MUERTO, HIJO DE PUTA!

-¡COMO DIJE, TU HERMANA ES UNA PERRA! ¡Y NO TE ATREVES A LLAMAR A MI MADRE UNA PUTA!- Grito, tomándolo por el cuello también. se gruñieron el uno al otro. -¡TE MATARÉ!

-¡ADELANTE! ¡TE HARÉ COMER TUS PALABRAS!

-¡Tsukino-chin ...!

-Espera, Tasha, esos dos ...

-¡Y TE QUEMARE A LAS CENIZAS, NINJA DE CUARTA!

-TÚ...!

-TU QUE...?!

 **CRACK!**

 **CRACK!**

-/ ... ¡Uf! /- Y los dos se estremecieron de dolor, escuchando el horrible sonido de sus huesos y articulaciones crujiendo uno contra el otro. La fuerza de su voluntad pronto se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por arrepentimiento y pesar. Cayeron sobre sus traseros, y chocaron sus espaldas en el suelo.

-¡Aaah ~! ¡Qué diablos! ¡Ichijou, apestas! Espero que te quemes en el infierno ...

-Y espero que tengas una reacción alérgica ...

-¡Y ahí vamos. Los perdedores serán perdedores-. Y Aria suspiró, cogiendolos por el cuello para ayudarlos a levantarse y apoyar sus cuerpos en la pared de la tienda de conveniencia. -En cualquier caso ... Annie intentará matar al [Rey Vampiro], y Ren aquí está tratando de evitarlo matándola, mientras que Ichijou-kun quiere protegerla. Dios ... Los triángulos de amor son mucho más simples que esta mierda

-¡Ese tipo incluso dijo que quería que darme un beso frances!

-¡Ya he dicho que fue un malentendido! Aria-San, ¡me conoces! ¡Ayúdame!

-A veces beso a Némesis. Y a Ginko, a Nadja y a Aiko. Como puedes ver, una pequeña posibilidad de jugar no hace daño.

-¡NO QUISE PEDIR ESA CLASE AYUDA !

-¿EN SERIO, QUE ES INCORRECTO CON LOS DEMONIOS?

-Frío.- Y de la nada, Tasha tomó dos helados más y les cerró la boca con ellos. Casi lo escupen, pero en cambio lo masticaron con disgusto. sus cuerpos todavía está temblando por el dolor, por lo que enojarse podría no ser la mejor de las ideas. -Genial. Cabeza. No. Gritando

-Tch. Lo que sea. Tú sabes lo que quiero y lo que ella hizo, y si conozco a mi hermana, ella no estará allí hasta la reunión. Ren dijo.

 _-Espera ... ¿Esto significa que no estará en casa hasta que termine la reunión? Probablemente si. De alguna manera ... Esto me hace sentir incómodo. Quiero decir, ella es la única que puede seguir el ritmo durante las sesiones de hombre serio._ \- tras ese pensamiento de ichijou, Ren se volvió hacia el, suspiró y señaló con sus dedos hacia ichijou.

-Así que puedes mostrarme todo sin temor a que nos encontremos con ella otra vez. Iré a casa a recuperarme y luego podremos comenzar nuestra gira mañana. Pero si alguna vez aparece ... la mataré.

-Entendido.- Dijo con un suspiro. Frunció el ceño por el, -Pero como su [reina] y parte de su [nobleza], diré esto, lo intentaré ... la detendré, Ren. No quiero hacer esto, pero si quieres llevar ese plan ... Te mataré.

-...- Y silencio. Todo fue tan silencioso que se podia escuchar el sonido del viento. Tasha se lamentó, Aria también se sorprendió, y Ren soltó una sonrisa. Se volvió hacia ichijou, se comió el resto de su helado -¿Sabes qué? Madre tenía razón, Sayuri encontró buenos amigos. O tal vez eres demasiado ingenuo sobre cualquier cosa. ¿Crees que puedes detenerme, así como detenerla? Veamos como te va con es. Nos vemos mañana, Ichijou.

El hizo algunas señales de mano antes de que un golpe de viento soplara en su dirección y levantara una cortina de polvo a su alrededor, finalmente llevándolo en un segundo, como sucede en las películas de Ninja.

- _Por Dios AY, ahora tengo que lidiar con eso. Mi vida no está tomando descansos, pero tampoco voy a parar. No, tengo que empezar a moverme, o de lo contrario me atascaré de nuevo ..._

-¿Realmente vas a hacerlo?- Aria preguntó. Parecía más preocupada que curiosa.-Mátarlo, como dijiste? Lo matarás solo para mantener a Annie a salvo?

-No, por supuesto que no, nunca mataría a un amigo-. Dijo. Ahora lo ve raro.- Sí, sí, no sé cómo desactivar mi botón de sarcasmo, por lo que las personas tienen esta dificultad para leer mi estado de ánimo. Honestamente, quiero estrangularme, pero no matarlo. Esa fue solo una amenaza vacía. No lo mataré, ni dejaré que mate a Annie. Sin embargo, les romperé las piernas a ambos.

-Sabes que son ninjas, ¿verdad?- Aria dijo, sonriendo débilmente en su dirección, con un leve indicio de orgullo.

-Entonces esperaré diez segundos.

-Tal vez otros ninjas estarán allí. Después de todo, son los guardaespaldas del vampiro. Por no mencionar a los vampiros mismos.

-Entonces esperaré otros diez segundos.

-Lord Desmond y Haruka-sama pueden estar allí. Son los más fuertes de sus propias categorías, y vieron cuán capaces eran esos hermanos ...

-Otros diez. Veinte. ¡Treinta! ¡Un maldito minuto! ¡Una maldita hora! ¡Puedo esperar tanto! ¡No, olvida eso, detendré a Annie lo más rápido posible! Si tengo que destruir una montaña solo para golpearla en su Cara fea, lo haré y la golpearé de nuevo por hacerme destruir una montaña! - Dijo con un poco de irritación. -Entiendo el punto, habrá asesinos y vampiros por todos lados, además de representantes de los demonios para la reunión. Bueno, evitaré un ataque terrorista y tendré la oportunidad de ayudar a un amigo ... convirtiendo su cara en carne picada. ¡Dos pájaros con una piedra!

-Tsukino-chin-. Escucho a su lado, pero antes de que pudiera voltearse para mirarla, Tasha de repente se lanzó hacia el y le abrazó la cabeza. Ella lo soltó un poco para mirarlo, y por primera vez, sonrió por el. -Tú. Amas a Anna-chin.

-¿Q-qué ...?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No amo a ese vampiro suicida! ¡Ese idiota! ¡Simplemente no quiero que ella haga una elección estúpida! Ya he perdido ... ¡Amigos por eso! ¡No es así, Tasha! ¡Simplemente no quiero que se lastime! ¡No, espera, quiero matarla yo mismo! ¡Sí! ¡Por eso!

-Mala. Mentiroso. Amor.

-¡Cállate! ¡Te odio, Tasha!

-Sabes, Ichijou ... Me pregunto cómo estarías sin el [Boosted Gear]-. Sacudiéndo su muñeca pequeña lucha con Tasha, Aria le interpeló y ahora estaba sonriendo alegremente por el. Ella alcanzó su cabeza y me dio unas palmaditas allí mismo. -Esperaba que terminaras en el tipo frío, distante y estoico, pero en cambio, te atrapé. Has ... Has cambiado mucho.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Aria-san? Nunca cambié. Ahora tengo un nuevo objetivo-. Dijo con una pose glacial, gruñendo a Tasha mientras aún le colgaba del cuello. Aria rió disimuladamente. el frunció el ceño-¿Qué? ¡Soy yo! ¡El viejo y constante Ichijou! ¿cambié? Sí, claro.

Y se rió una vez más, pero antes de que pudiera replicarla, se acercó aún más y lo abrazó.

- _Otra vez con esa sensación ... ¿Por qué odio esto tanto? Me vuelvo tan tranquilo con aquellos. Tal vez estoy realmente perdiendo lo que queda de humanidad en mí-_. Suspiré y la abrazo. Tasha los rodeó y cerró el espacio restante. Desde la boca de Aria, se podía oir un 'Lo siento'. _-No sé por qué, pero esto me hace feliz ..._ \- Miro el palo en si mano. Dice 'ganador'.

su único golpe de suerte durante todo este día ...

Terminaron en paz con sus Dagashis, y muy pronto se despidieron, ya que Aria dijo algo acerca de "cuidar el estrés de Némesis" (cuanto menos sepa, mejor), y como viene una tormenta, Tasha todavía estaría allí, así que se ofreció para llevarlo a casa. Desafortunadamente, para su vergüenza, se fueron a casa en un paseo en tándem.

-¡Tasha, bájame! ¡Estoy bien, de verdad! ¡Puedo caminar!

-Negativo. Demasiados moretones. Quédate en silencio. Te llevo a casa-. Ella dijo, mientras ichijou cubría su cara ruborizada con sus manos. Esas cosas no se detendrán pronto, ¿o sí?

-No me puedo quejar, porque mi cuerpo es realmente una mierda ahora. Solo evita los movimientos brutales, y estaré como nuevo mañana. Un poco

-Tú. Buen tipo.

-gracias.

Llegaron a la casa tsukino, y una vez que Tasha lo bajó, se estiré un poco y camino hacia la puerta de entrada. Antes de nada, miro a su alrededor, y nada nuevo. Tal vez es solo liu bei por ahora ...

Abrió la puerta y echo un vistazo rápido al piso de la entrada. se sorprendió ver un nuevo par de zapatos.

 _-Esos definitivamente son de mamá! Ella está en casa! Lo mejor de todo, al parecer, mis hermanas tontas todavía están lejos por alguna razón. ¡Sí! Pero también, ¡no! ¡Esto significa que ella probablemente sabe sobre Ryuubi-chan! ¡Oh mierda! ¡Mejor voy y trata de explicarme!_ \- Descartando su propio par de zapatos y corriendo hacia la sala de estar, entro al lugar con una reverencia.

-¡Bienvenida a casa, madre! ¡Y sé lo que estás pensando, pero Ryuubi-chan está de paso! ¡No puede ir por la tormenta y ...!

-Snoooore ~ ... Snooooore ~ ...

-Kyun ~ ... Kyun ~ ... Kyun ~ ...

-Qué...?- Pero en lugar de una cálida bienvenida o un regaño debido a la nueva chica desconocida, escucho ronquidos y suspiros procedentes de la sala de estar, lo que le hizo levantar la cabeza y llenarla con docenas de preguntas ...

 _¿Por qué está aquí la tía Alice?_

 _¿Por qué ella y mi mamá estan en ropa interior?_

 _¿Por qué huelo el alcohol?_

 _¿Por qué la tía Alice está abrazando a mi madre?_

 _¿Por qué están durmiendo?_

 _¿Por qué está aquí la tía Alice? (Versión 2.0)_

-Oooh ~, orgía lésbic ...

CLUCH!

-Una palabra. Una palabra más, ¡y tú mueres, Tasha!- Y antes de que ella pudiera completar esa perturbadora broma, la tomo por las mejillas con una sola mano y las agarré antes de nada, excepto que el aire estaba saliendo de sus labios. su mente ya es un desastre, no necesito un disparador para llevasme más allá del límite. Por extraño que parezca, fue liu bei quien interrumpió sus propias fantasías, cuando apareció por la puerta de la cocina con una taza de jugo en la mano.

-¡Oh! Saludos de nuevo y bienvenidos a tu residencia, Hong Long-. Ella le sonrió, mientras comenzaba a recoger la ropa de kyou y de Alice, doblándolas y colocándolas en el sofá de la manera más limpia posible. Todavía estaba atrapado por las dos madams caídas en mi piso, una de ellas, su querido progenitor, y simplemente las señalo esperando una respuesta. liu bei fue rápido en la captura. -Parece que has visto el desastre que Gremory causó aquí ...

-... No mierda.

-Bueno, todo comenzó con nuestra encantadora cena del mediodía. Comimos pescado, sopa de miso e incluso un poco de arroz y carne, cuando Lady Gremory sacó su sake del cielo. Las cosas pasaron, y ella convenció a Lady Anzu para que comenzara una competencia de beber. Y ... Bueno ... ¡Luchan como verdaderas diosas de Beber!- Dijo con un puño en el cielo, sonriendo triunfante y gritando esa última frase a los cielos de arriba.

-¡No te sientas tan orgulloso de que mi madre se ponga ebria! -Dije, pero pronto se callo para que su madre no se despertara con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.- _Caray, muchas gracias, Lady Gremory ~, mi madre es un desastre cuando bebe. Ella estará tan malhumorada mañana. Lo que sea, mejor pon las cosas en orden._ -Mira, solo ... Ayúdame a cubrirlos. No quiero que se resfríen. Mi madre ya está melancólica en una resaca, no querrás verla durante un resfriado.

-¡Muy considerado! ¡Permítanos ayudar a nuestra querida madre Anzu!- Y otra llamando madre a 'madre', por no mencionar que ahora eligió llamarla 'Anzu'. Escogieron una gran manta gigante en el armario, y con ella, cubrieron a los dos adultos con ella, asegurándose de no perder ninguna parte de ellas y teniendo el problema de resfriarlos. Con eso fuera del camino, ichijou se sento en el sofá y suspiro. le duele el cuerpo y ahora no tiene nada para comer. Al menos esta en casa. liu bei luego se sentó a su lado. -¡Bienvenida! ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Hong Long?

-No quiero hablar de ello.- Suspiro de nuevo, mirándole y tratando de estirar su cuerpo solo para hacer una mueca de dolor. - _Un [juego de clasificación] y ahora una batalla campal contra los ninjas, qué semana. Al menos mis problemas han terminado por ahora._ -¿Y ahora qué? No podemos ver televisión por culpa de las dos, y no tengo hambre. Creo que me iré al saco ...

-...-!

-Cállate, Tasha.

-Bueno, no podemos ver esta 'teeveeh' o hacer cualquier cosa porque eso molestará a nuestra querida madre, ¡pero podemos hacer otra cosa!- liu bei dijo, poniéndose de pie y apretando la mano en un puño en determinación. Tiene un mal presentimiento sobre eso - ¡Lo sé! Ya que todavía nos conocemos, Hong Long, ¡participemos en un ritual de unión y confianza mutuas!

-Ah, ¿otro de esos?- Gemió. - _¿Qué? Vamos a compartir sake como yakuza? Bueno, dos de nuestro grupo ya están fuera de servicio, así que un poco más en eso no será malo después de todo. -_ Lo que sea. Estoy un poco adolorido, así que espero no necesitar hacer mucho durante él.

-¡No te preocupes, Hong Long! Esto no llevará mucho tiempo, ¡y no necesitaremos nada más que nosotros mismos!

-¿Eh ...?

* * *

 **parte 2**

en el baño de la residencia tsukino, uno minutos despues

 _A veces desearía poder retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar por completo mi elección de palabras ..._

 _Claro, eso fue una cosa ya que me hicieron romper con Nina-chan y Julia-chan, pero esta es otra situación que me recuerda a eso ..._

pensó ichijou ya que en ese momento, esta frente a la espalda desnuda de Tasha, sentada en un taburete de plástico, casi desnuda sin sus partes privadas cubiertas por una toalla rosada, y detrás de el, estaba la heredera de la dinastía de los 3 reinos, igualmente desnuda y vertiendo un poco de líquido jabón en sus manos ...

-¿Te importa explicar por qué diablos tenemos que hacer esto?- Le grito, mientras Tasha cubría sus oídos para evitar que sus tímpanos explotaran. liu bei se rió, y levantó su mano de una manera bastante profesional.

-¿No sabes, Hong Long? Con el fin de fortalecer nuestros lazos como familia y [nobleza], debemos superar nuestros temores de dejar la espalda dura entre nosotros. Al mostrarnos en nuestro estado más débil y vulnerable, estamos ¡Confiando el uno al otro con nuestra máxima lealtad y señales de Vinculación!

-¿Pero realmente tenemos que demostrar nuestra confianza en el otro de esta manera?

-Puedes empujarme de todos modos, Tsukino-chin.

¡WHACK!

-Ow ~ ... mi cabeza. Duele.

\- me lo perdí.

-¡Entonces, empecemos! ¡Hong Long, por favor, lava la espalda de Tasha-dono! ¡Te lave la tuya mientras ella esperará su turno!- ichijou Trato de decir 'no', pero ella le dio una esponja y le dio la vuelta para lavar la espalda de Tasha. Y aquí esta otra vez, en una situación que probablemente lo mate, bajo el mismo techo donde viven sus verdugos personales. Afortunadamente, todavía están de vacaciones, así que esta a salvo por ahora.

Suspiro, respiro profundamente, y recogió la pequeña toalla de lavado de su costado en la espalda de Tasha, comenzando a rascarle la espalda y producir más espuma.

- _Oh, wow, su piel es tan suave y delicada. Podría romperlo solo por lavarlo así. esta cosa confiand¡za ... en realidad está funcionando. Sí, de alguna manera, me siento mucho mejor ahora. Sin dolor, sin fatiga, solo con la pequeña picazón en la mano izquierda debido a la fractura de antes, pero nada más. Es bueno. Realmente bueno._

-Entonces, ¿cómo es? Bueno, ¿eh?- Dijo liu bei mientras le lavaba la espalda con una delicadeza increíble que dudaba que tuviera. Ella es muy buena en eso, tal vez está usando una antigua técnica china presionando algunos puntos de presión. el asintio con la cabeza en respuesta, y ella sonrió. -Gracias a Dios AY. El Maestro Sun Wukong me enseñó bien. ¡Ni siquiera los más altos pudieron soportar mis masajes! ¡Y nada más apropiado que placer el dragón rojo con él!

-S-sí ...- dije, ahora haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no gemir. Eso sería embarazoso. En cambio, se concentro en la espalda de Tasha, mientras que ella misma ha estado muy callada ahora. ¿Nada de bromas? Así que a diferencia de ella.

-De acuerdo, es hora de cambiar! Hong Long, tú estarás a cargo de lavarme la espalda, ¡mientras que Tasha-dono lavará la tuya!- Ella respondió. Todos voltearon para hacer lo opuesto.

Ahora, estaba de cara a la espalda de liu bei. Y qué espalda. Ella está toda cubierta de cicatrices, arañazos y músculos, pero de alguna manera todavía logra tener un atractivo femenino. La toco una vez, y ella es tan dura y fuerte. Su piel también es muy áspera, pero suave y caliente. Ella es como marmor con esta piel, tan dura pero elegante.

 _-guapo rey mono, ¿eh? Adecuado._ \- La toco allí con un dedo, y ella gimió ...

-Haw ~ ...

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, Hong Long. Es solo que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien me tocó la espalda. Me olvidé de lo sensible que soy allí-. Ella se dio vuelta y sonrió. Esto le recuerda a otro manga que leyo hace mucho tiempo, algo sobre 'una espalda limpia es de un hombre que nunca huye de una batalla' o algo así. Cogio una esponja y comenzo a frotarla con ella. -¡Oooh ~! ¡Agradable, Hong Long! ¡Eres mucho más suave de lo que pensaba!

-R-Realmente? lo aprecio, supongo ...- Suspiro. - _Quizás soy bueno en otra cosa además de la cocina, a diferencia de lo que solían decir mis hermanas._ -También tienes una espalda tan linda, Ryuubi-chan. Te tomó años tener algo así.

-¡Afirmativo! el actual Sun Wukong fue un monstruo durante mi entrenamiento. Pero no te preocupes, ahora, ¡nada puede detenerme gracias a mi piel de hierro!

-¿Es así? Bien, bien por ti-. Dijo. Ahora esta haciendo un cumplido genuino. - _¿Qué demonios es lo que me pasa? Por cierto, Tasha está realmente tranquila aquí. me pregunto qué pasó. Ni siquiera me está fregando la espalda ni nada. No, espera, mejor evita eso. Probablemente esté pensando en algo pervertido para decir sobre esta situación. Algo como "ir en bruto" o "estoy mojado" o algo por el estilo. No me sorprenderá ... Ah. Necesito más jabón, este ya está seco.-_ Oye, Ryuubi, ¿podrías pasarme la loción? Necesito más espuma aquí-. Dijo, deteniendo du sección de fregado para llamar su atención.

-¡Por supuesto, Hong Long!- dijo mientras recogía algo y me lo pasó. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero la cosa allí dentro le hizo desesperar internamente ...

- _¡Eso no es jabón líquido! ¡Es ese ungüento que dio la tía Alice m -...!_

¡CLUTCH!

FOOOOOOOOIM ~!

-¡Ah!- Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, un par de brazos se aferraron a su espalda alrededor de su pecho, y un par de almohadas blandas y blandas cayeron al chocar contra su espalda. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, ¡como ahora podía sentir dos puntas subiendo y bajando! -¡Gah! ¡Tasha! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo ?!

-limpiando ~ ... tu ~ ... espalda ~ ...-¡Su discurso está aún más pausado que antes! se volteo para ver cómo escapar de esa situación, ¡y ella tenía una expresión muy lasciva en su rostro! ¡Y ahora le mordió la oreja! ! Eso está caliente ...

-Hey, vamos, ¡detente! ¡Ryuubi-chan, ayúdame a ...!

¡RUB!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Excelente idea, Tasha-dono! ¡Déjanos lavarnos con nuestros cuerpos! ¡Voy a lavar el pecho de Hong Long con mi espalda, mientras te lavas la espalda con tu pecho!- Ella dijo en un tono feliz!

 _-¡No! ¡Esta no es una excelente idea! Esta es una idea ardiente ... ¡Raro!_ -liu bei ahora está frotando su suave piel contra su pecho, y su cuerpo se está calentando por el contacto con ellos!- _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Cálmate, Ichijou! Solo cuenta hacia abajo Pi! 3,14 ..._

 _..._

 _Oh si. Solo recuerdo esos._

-Aaah ~. ¡Qué curioso ~! ¡Mi cabeza se está poniendo en blanca ~!- liu bei dijo mientras frotaba su espalda contra ichijou aún más fuerte, mientras gemidos escapaban de su boca. Su rostro también se estaba poniendo rojo brillante. -Haaaw ~! Haaaw ~! Me estoy calentando ~! ¿Es este el efecto de este medicamento ~!

-¿Sabías que era el maldito ungüento?

-¡Waaah ~! Waaaah ~! Tsukino-chin ~!- ¡Todo lo que Tasha podía hacer era gemir, justo al lado de su oreja y soplarle en la nuca mientras frotaba violentamente sus senos contra su espalda, cerrando sus brazos aún más contra su espalda! ¡Puede sentir sus pezones tocando mi piel!

-¡Mira! ¡Creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente limpios! ¡Es hora de enguagarnos! ¡Vamos -...!- ¡Intento escapar de ese sándwich erótico y alcanzar la bañera para poder zambullirse y ahogarse hasta la muerte! Sin embargo, el piso estaba mojado y el taburete con el que estaba sentado se deslizó con el movimiento repentino.

-¡Kyah ...!

-¡Whoa ...!

¡SLIP!

¡BAM!

¡BOING! BOING!

...

-...- Puede sentirlos. Ambos. Cayeron encima de el, y ahora esta con los ojos cerrados, esperando que salgan de el o algo así. En cambio, sin embargo, simplemente continuaron frotándose contra el. Suavidad, puntos, carne carnosa frotando contra sus cicatrices y su piel, mientras que todo lo que podía hacer era morderse la lengua ...

-Waaah ~ ... Waaah ~ ... ¡Tsukino-chin ...!

-Hong Long ~ ...! Hong Long ~ ...!

-...

...

- _No sé si es el ungüento, pero para mí, eso es todo._ -Eso es suficiente.- Fue todo lo que dijo cuando ellas legaron más abajo y lo vieron. Se quedaron boquiabiertas por la sorpresa, antes de que pudieran pedir otra cosa, se puse de pie y, dominado por la ira, los inmovilizo en el suelo por sus muñecas. -¡Eso es! Estoy cansado de que ustedes, niñas, intenten acorralarme, controlarme o simplemente pasar un buen rato con mi miseria. ¡Ahora es tiempo de retribución!

-/¿Eh ...?/- ¡Ambos dijeron, cuando alcanzo la loción y tomo una buena cantidad, cubriendo sus manos con esa medicina pegajosa del infierno! Las alcanzo, apretando uno de sus pechos tan fuerte como pudo. Su única respuesta fue un dulce gemido. -/Hyaaaaah ~ ...!/

después de un rato sobando y sobando las cosas empezaron a subir de tono, ahora tiene su miembro entre los pechos de liu bei mientras lo frotaba antas que finalmente libero una carga justo en al cara de la señora de la guerra, lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba sentado en el piso mientras tasha le dada una manada, lo ultimo que recuerda es la sensación de calor de la boca de tasha mientras ella tragaba

Y todo después de eso quedó completamente en blanco. Solo recuerda que Tasha tiene pechos sensibles, mientras que liu bei es muy vulnerable en su culo ... Y gemidos, tanto gemidos ...

 _-HYAAAAH ~! Tsukino-chin ~!_

 _-¡HONG LOOOONG ~~ ...!_

...

* * *

 **parte 3**

minutos mas tarde

- _Uhh ~ ... ¿Qué pasó? Realmente necesito otra manera de tener algo de tiempo, porque estar fuera de combate se está poniendo molesto por ahora._ -penso ichijou mientras su cuerpo ahora está frío, pero ya no duele, y estaba descansando su cabeza sobre unas almohadas muy suaves. El viento frío probablemente provenga de la ventana abierta. Es de noche

Además, no puedo moverse por alguna razón ...

-¡Ah! ¡Estás despierto ahora!- Escuché desde arriba de su cabeza, y luego noto, ¡esas no son almohadas! Son los pechos de liu bei,

 _-está bien, esa broma es vieja, así que no estoy realmente tan sorprendido._ -Ella está abrazando su cabeza, y el la esta abrazando por el estómago. Además, ella llevaba una pijama de mi Minatsu, y el una camisa y pantalones cortos.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

-Q-¿qué pasó?- Dijp en voz baja, mientras ella le abrazaba más fuerte y se reía. Recuerdo el lavado de espalda desnudo, la revelación, el incómodo 'aterrizaje de jabón', mis esfuerzos por escapar y luego ...

-Te golpeas la cabeza con fuerza en la bañera

\- ... Tener un trío con la [torre] y el [alf, ¡golpear mi cabeza en la maldita bañera! ¡Sí! ¡Está bien! ¡Eso fue lo que paso! No ... Ilícito ... Sexual ... Encuentros.

-Debo decir que tu resistencia y durabilidad son asombrosas, ¡Hong Long! Rompiste la bañera con bastante fuerza y duraste unas cinco cargas y incluso después de desmayarte gritabas algo con el tipo de" ya no me controlarán más ". Debo haber sido muy intenso y épico.

- _Epico, Intenso, carga ... Creo que me limité a no pensar demasiado ...-_ pensó mientras sentía También hay algo que tira de el desde atrás, agarrándole la cintura. Tan lento como fue posible, miro hacia atrás, y ahora, puedo ver que Tasha está allí también, vistiendo el uniforme de trabajo Shion y abrazándole desde atrás, durmiendo como un bebé. -Uuh ~ ... Ryuubi-chan, sobre mi ropa ...

-El sonido que produjeron despertó a la querida madre Anzu. ¡Nos recogió algunas ropas y se vistió! Ella es realmente la madre del legendario Hong Long-.

- _Oh, entonces mamá, a pesar de que probablemente era ágil en ese momento, se tomó su tiempo para vestirme y ponerme en la cama. Sin embargo, como estaba esperando_

-Pero su comportamiento con respecto a nuestro estado no fue el mejor. Su castigo divino incluso penetró mi habilidad de la piel de hierro. Heheh ..."

Mamá clásica, poniendo a los hermanos Tsukino en su lugar desde XXXX ...

-Madre clásica ...

¡FOM! ¡FOM!

-Uuuh ...?- _¿Qué estoy pellizcando en este momento?_

-Oh. ¡Eso me hace cosquillas!- liu bei se rió.

 _-Espera, ¿qué cosquillas? ¡¿Qué demonios te hace cosquillas ?! Esto no es tela, ¡esto es piel! ¡Piel suave! Debajo de la tela!_

-¡Hong Long, no me hagas cosquillas en mi trasero! ¡Estoy muy sensible ahora!

- _...! Estoy tocando su trasero! Su culo! ¡Su posterior! Su historia de fondo! ¡Mi cara en la trama y mis manos en su historia! ¡Me convertiré en un desviado sexual como mi papá! Nooooo!_

 _No, cálmate, eso probablemente fue algo de Inconsciencia. Probablemente estaba dormido. Después de todo, no tocaría un trasero de chicas así ..._

-Hace calor, ¿no? Simplemente no lo aprietes-. Ella dijo mientras continuaba acariciándome en la cabeza.

- _Sí, ser mimado así es bueno de vez en cuando. Por no mencionar, su culo seguro es un buen lugar cálido. Todavía no puedo creer que me haya metido las manos dentro de las bragas de una niña mientras duermo, sin mencionar el sueño que tuve. ¿Soy realmente el de un pervertido? ¿O es su influencia hacia mí? Otra cosa, las mujeres tienen puntos débiles ... Esa es una gran información para una nueva técnica ..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Gah! ¡Atención! Ichijou! ¡No es el momento de pensar en los traseros de las mujeres! ¡Annie está por aquí y planea matar al [Rey vampiro] actual! ¡Tienes que detenerla y detener a Ren de tratar de matarla! ¡Todo mientras cuidas una maldita reunión! ¡Dije todas esas cosas geniales a Aria-San y Ren, sin embargo, no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo!_

-¡Hmmm ...!- Dijo, abrazando a liu bei por la frustración. - _¡Esto es tan complicado! Pensé que quizás ser imprudente sería la respuesta, ¡pero cuanto más pienso, más estúpido se vuelve todo! ¡Es francamente suicida!_

-¿Cuál es el problema, Hong Long? ¿Tienes un mal sueño?- La pelirosa lo llamó tan dulcemente, mientras le daba palmaditas aún más suaves. Esta teniendo otra turbulencia en su vida.

-Oye, Ryuubi-chan ... ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado tanto sobre algo que, durante esos, solo querías que todo desapareciera?

-¡Negativo!- Oh ... Eso fue rápido.

-...?

-Hong Long, déjame decirte algo, nunca me pregunto. Nunca sueño; ¡nunca pienso en el mañana!, Ella dijo con convicción. Eso realmente sorprendió. Pensar que los descendientes de un caudillo tendrían ese tipo de mentalidad.

-¿Porque eso?

-Lo aprendí en el Palacio de Jade. El Maestro Sun Wukong dijo, "si piensas demasiado en el futuro, nunca vivirás el día de hoy". -liu bei lo abrazó más fuerte. -Entonces ... vivo todos los días. Está bien así. Bebe cuando puedes beber, duerme cuando puedes dormir, come cuando puedes comer, lucha cuando tienes que pelear. Ese es el secreto de una buena vida.

-...- Suspiro. - _Por supuesto que ella no pensaría así. Ella es una sobrenatural desde su nacimiento. Por mi parte, soy un ex humano. Tengo que pensar en el futuro, o de lo contrario no recibiré ninguno, sin importar lo frustrante y aterrador que sea._ -Esa es una forma muy simplista de pensar. No puedo pensar así.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta dónde estás ahora? Puedo abrazarte más fuerte si quieres-. Dijo mientras gentilmente lo jalaba más hacia su seno.-Así es para mí. Si es bueno, entonces me quedo, si es malo, simplemente me voy y busco otra cosa. Por eso dejé el palacio de Jade y me uní al ejército de Gremory.

-...

-Entonces ... Si tienes algún problema, que se vayan por la noche y duerman bien. Después de todo ... Tenemos muchas mañanas. No pienses demasiado o te quedarás sin ellas. ..

Ella dijo eso de una manera tan suave, no puede evitarlo, pero se sonrojé un poco. Está fallando, pero liu bei está tratando de ayudarle , Se quedó dormida en unos segundos, mientras el todavía estaba despierto, intercalada entre la [alfil] y la [torre], y esperando que sucediera algo ...

- _Vive todos los días ... No. No pensaré de esa manera ... No puedo. No cuando Annie está por allí, en algún lugar, probablemente practicando algunas técnicas antiguas y demás ... Y la matarán de todos modos ... Probablemente. Mientras estoy aquí, sin hacer nada para evitar eso ..._

 _No puedo ... No seré así._

 _Nunca..._

* * *

 **parte 4**

en otra parte de la rsidencia

- _Y así de popular es mi hijo, ser el centro de dos adorables chicas ~. Él ya tiene a Rina-chan, Annie-chan, Yoko-chan y ahora a Ryuubi-chan y a esa chica nueva, Tasha o lo que sea ... Ah, Hajime, si alguna vez te lo dijera, probablemente estarías llorando lágrimas de alegría y orgullo ... me pregunto que eran esa manchas blancas en el bano...nah imposible_

pensó kyou mientras su cabeza está picando un poco más, mientras tragaba.

- _No puedo creer que bebí demasiado, y no puedo creer que Ichijou rompió la bañera, o lo desgarrado que está ahora. ¿Qué tipo de viaje de campamento fue eso? No es mucho, pero ¡vaya si fue un paso!_

 _Eh, están dormidos ahora. Y ninguna de mis ... hijastra o hija están de vuelta. Puedo descansar por ahora sabiendo que no pasará nada. Sin embargo, no puedo. Mi resaca está tratando de matarme, y todavía tengo que lidiar con Alice-san. Ah! ¿Sabes qué? Necesito otra botella de agua ..._

Lento y atontado como solo una persona borracha puede, se arrastro por las escaleras hacia la cocina (ese sake era la bomba en todas las formas imaginables), solo de pie para agarrar el asa del refrigerador y abrirlo para recoger otro botella de agua...

Lo abrió con su boca, también corto la botella, y bebí el agua en un trago. Ahora con ese líquido frío en su sistema, se siente un poco mejor ahora. Un poco, como en 'duele un poco menos que el infierno' de alguna manera. A la mierda, todavía será una perra con la que lidiar más tarde, así que mejor que tenga una noche de sueño para darle la bienvenida mañana.

Camino de la cocina a la sala de estar, donde Alice aún dormía en el suelo y abrazaba las patas de la mesa, y estaba a punto de caer al sofá para tomarme otro descanso, cuando algo le llamó la atención

un hermoso ramo de rosas descansaba sobre la mesa. Un soplo de viento soplaba desde la ventana, que si su mente borracha recuerda correctamente no estaba abierta en ningún momento, haciendo volar algunos pétalos. Eso es ciertamente curioso. Junto a él, un pequeño papel con algo escrito en él. Intenté hacerlo lo mejor posible, y las palabras en él eran ...

.

 _'Gracias por dejarme quedarme por un tiempo ..._

 _tomar a esto como un regalo 'hasta luego'_

 _._

 _-Huh ... Sin nombre. Me pregunto quién es este. Ah, lo que sea._ \- se hizo una buena cama usando el sofá, se acosto allí y quité la manta a Alice para ella. - _Mañana es otro día..._

 _Mañana es otro día..._

-Lady Anzu, hace frío ~ ...

-Acéptalo por hoy, Alice-san.

-Waaaah ~ ...

* * *

 **y con eso finaliza este pequeño interludio, ahora lo que sigue sin duda sera la cereza de este volumen,** **Todo el mundo conoce esta fórmula, Chico le gusta la chica, chica simula querer chico para ganar algo, la chica comienza a desarrollar sentimientos por chico, el chico descubre que solo estaba con el por algo y termina molesto, la niña intenta explicar / ganarlo de vuelta,?, gana! Ahora, ¿qué pasaría si las cosas van en reversa? El chico sabe que la chica solo está interesada en él por algo, ella desarrolla sentimientos por él, ¿todavía cree que a la chica solo le interesa algo? eso es algo que veremos pronto**

* * *

 **respondiendo** **comentarios**

 **antifanboy:** gracias y por supuesto que voy a continuar, no tengo planes de detenerme

* * *

 **conceptos**

 **[vampire king](** 吸血鬼の王/Kyūketsukiō **)** traducido como [rey vampiro] es el nombre del gobernante del [impero vampiro] el titulo fue creado por el antiguo dios vampiro gasper después de que tras el [caos de lilin] las antiguas facciones que conformaban la raza vampira los tepes y carmilla se unificaran y fusionaran, el actual rey es **nosferatu black**


	17. la vida es epica

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido con otro capitulo de legado renacido, y ahora empieza lo épico, ahora aparecerá el/los antagonista/s de este arco y también los primeros casi-villanos**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **legado 1: la vida es** **épica**

 **parte 1**

de mañana en la residencia tsukino, habitacion de ichijou

Lo primero que noto una vez que se desperto fue que no había tetas en la mañana. Estaba abrazado a la almohada, y por alguna razón, sus labios estaban dormía Yagura lo regaño por algo que no puede controlar. En realidad, ella le dijo que nunca fuera demasiado cuidadoso con los que le rodeaban. Ella simplemente poseyó su cuerpo una vez más, así que tuvo alguna oportunidad contra lo que Annie desataría. De lo contrario, estaría muerto ...

 _"No digo que seas débil ni nada, Ichijou. Pero si hubieras recibido de lleno ese ataque ... no durarías un segundo, es por eso que tome tu cuerpo solo con el [CxC] incompleto hubieras sobrevivido._

-[ESE NIÑA... ASI QUE LA PELIVERDE ES EN VERDAD HIJA DE ESA HEROINA REBELDE DEL PUEBLO HANZŌ. SOCIO, HASTA QUE ESTÉS LISTO, SU ÚNICA RESPUESTA A ESA TÉCNICA ES HUIR, ENTIENDES?]

 _'Lo siento, Ichijou, pero tendrás que olvidar a tu novia por un tiempo ...'"_

recordó ichijou la conversacional que tuvo en el espacio mental de la [boosted gear]

 _-Estúpida Yagura. Annie no es mi novia ni nada_.- Por despecho, golpeo su mano izquierda contra la pared, ¡y pronto lo lamento porque su mano todavía estaba herida por las fracturas! Lo peor de todo es que debido al pequeño espectáculo de inauguración del [dragón gales]Ddraig, el espacio mental ya no es un salón de clases ... Es un edificio destruido todavía en llamas. _-Tengo frió...-_ Suspiro de nuevo, y salió de su cama para hacer lo que solía hacer, cambiar su ropa, lavarse los dientes, lavarse la cara y tomarse unos minutos de privacidad en el baño, para poder bajar y comer el desayuno.

Echo un vistazo rápido a la habitación de su madre, y como esperaba, está durmiendo profundamente por ahora.- _Satan sabe lo que desatará una vez que despierte._ -Había una pequeña nota también clavada en la puerta, escrita en un japonés muy pobre. Decía: "Gracias por la comida de ayer, Lady Anzu. ¡Espero que podamos divertirnos más tarde también! Amor, Alice Gremory. "- _Típico, fue idea de ella, pero quién pagará el precio soy yo. Caray, me pregunto si la frialdad de Nemesis-san vino de su padre. ¡Es arrogante, pero debe haber algo en él para equilibrar toda esta locura! ..._ _Estoy divagando_.

Bajo las escaleras para comer algo para prepararse para la escuela, y el gran rojo sabe qué otras cosas el título de el [emperador dragón rojo] podría traerle, pero de repente un delicioso aroma invadió su nariz.

- _Huuuh ~. Eso es ... Eso es salmón a la parrilla y sopa de miso. ¿Pero cómo? Si recuerdo bien, solo puedo cocinar algo medio decente, sin mencionar que no compré nada. A menos que ..._ -Camino hacia la cocina, y allí estaba, su 'esposo' la zorra de nueve colas, Akabane Yoko.-Oh, buenos días, Yoko-. Dijo. Ella saltó sorprendida, y se volvió hacia el, con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. ¿qué pasa con las [artes sabias]? -¿Hay algo que importe?

-No, nada, Ichijou. Solo un ... frío. Sí, Kyoto es muy frío. kunou y kyujin tuvieron que taparme con sus colas para mantenerme caliente.

- _Huh, qué considerado de esta chica Kunou. Ella parece muy agradable, me pregunto si ella también es una de nueve colas. espera ¿kunou?¿kyujin?,_ -yoko, cuando dices kunou y kyujin no hablas de lady kunou una de las esposas de senpai y la [bestia divina] kyujin del mito japones, cierto?

-ah, si y no, la kunou de la que hablo es una una de las descendientes de lord issei y lady kunou, aunque es cierto que la lady kunou original aun esta viva, y si kyujin es el kyujin del mito de los 9 dioses y también es uno de los descendientes de lord issei y kunou-sama

kyujin la [bestia divina] del mito japones de los 9 dioses, la leyenda dice que es una criatura de gran poder, con la apariencia de un zorro con rasgos de reptil, de pelaje blanco y carmesí, se cuanta que el desafió y venció a 9 deidades shinto como los 3 [kotoamatsukami], los hermanos susanoo, tsukiyomi y amaterasu, junto a izangagi, izanami y kagutsuchi, se cuanta que era el hijo de un "ryuu"(dragón) con una "yoko"(zorro demonio)

 _-así que una de las esposas de senpai esta viva, y uno de sus hijos es un de los monstruos apocalípticos del mito shinto, me pregunto si mis hijos con yoko serán también así...espera en que estoy pensando, mejor me pongo a comer-s_ e sentó en la mesa, mientras ella recogía la comida y la ponía en los platos justo delante de el, echando un poco de jugo en una taza y pasándoselo todos. Todo parecía tan delicioso. Le dio un mordisco y ... ¡Realmente lo fue!-Wow ... Es ... Es muy bueno.

-¿Lo es? Gracias a los dioses. Ese fue mi primer intento, para ser sincero. Me alegro de que haya salido bien-. Suspiró aliviada, mientras ichijou estaba más preocupado por su comportamiento. reciente

- _¿Qué? ¿Nada de bromas? No hay comentarios sexuales? No, ¿estoy haciendo todo lo posible para proteger la cosita de mi esposa? Esto me está volviendo loco._ -Continuo comiendo fingiendo que nada parecía desagradable, cuando ella le preguntó

-Oye, Ichijou. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Algo ...- repitió. Sí, ella simplemente lo llamó por su nombre. No 'cariño', no 'miel', no 'bebé', no 'querido', pero ... - _El nombre que tengo desde su nacimiento. Esto ahora está muy mal._ \- Trago el pescado junto con su convicción, cuando abrió la boca, solo para volver a cerrarla.-segura, pregunta.

-¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?- Ella dijo, con la cabeza gacha, golpeando con los dedos sobre la mesa.

- _Comenzar de nuevo ... ¿Qué? ¿Cuando? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Que esta pasando?! ¿Qué hice? ¡¿Que debería hacer?! ¡¿Que puedo hacer?! Hay tantas cosas que pasan en mi mente, sin embargo, nada de eso tiene sentido, ¡al igual que su pregunta!_ \- pensó ichijou, sin embargo, en un momento de cordura en todo ese frenesí, noto algo crucial, el no era el que estaba a la defensiva, era Akabane ,estaba ... ¿Temblando? - _De acuerdo, cálmate. No hay nada aquí para discutir. Ella solo quiere empezar de nuevo ... Sea lo que sea que esto signifique._ -Uuh ~, ¿podrías por favor formular esto?- Dijo, tragando otro trozo de pescado y esperando que eso no la marcara ni nada. Ella lo miró, sorprendida, y suspiró.

-¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?- Ella dijo, lanzando sus ojos a otro lado. Eso es igual de confuso. -Quiero decir ... ¿Podemos ... podemos empezar de nuevo, sin nada de eso 'te chuparé hasta secarte' o 'quiero tus bebés'?

-Oh ya entiendo.-Obtuvo ' _qué_ ', no ' _por qué_ '. - _Ella quiere reiniciar nuestra relación. ¿Pero por qué? No es que cambie nada ... ¿Verdad?_ -¿Pero por qué?

-¿Podemos? Es todo lo que pido. Tengo la sensación de que ... no he sido la persona más agradable en tu vida por eso, así que ... Quiero que reiniciemos. No hay segundo interés, no hay motivos extras. Quiero ... ser tu amigo solo porque - Terminó, mientras volvía sus ojos hacia el y podía ver que se estaban poniendo llorosos.

 _-De nuevo, ¿qué demonios está pasando? Por qué ella quiere eso? Dije que estaba bien que ella se quedara así conmigo. Demonios, Aria-San incluso dijo que algunas personas se acercarían solo por mi [longinus], y como he decidido, estoy de acuerdo con esto. Pero ... Soy un hombre, debo darle el derecho de respuesta._ \- Tomo una respiración profunda, y así va ...-Está bien ... Claro. Empecemos de nuevo. A decir verdad, no te trataría diferente de todos modos-. Ella suspiró como terminada.- _Sí, ella es mi "esposo", ¿de acuerdo? Ulterior o no, me gusta a pesar de todo._ \- el le alcanzo con una mano para acariciarla. -Después de todo, amigo o no, sigues siendo mi "esposo", ¿verdad? Tampoco cambiará el hecho de que soy el [emperador dragón gales]. Así que ... No te preocupes. Vamos a llevarnos bien ... Yoko.

-¡A-Ah ...!- Y ahora ... ¡Ella está realmente llorando!

- _¡Oh mierda! ¡Hice llorar a una niña! ¡Mis hermanas me matarán!_ -Pero en lugar de una mueca, ella estaba sonriendo. Además, ella tomó su cabeza sobre su cabeza para colocarla en su mejilla, acurrucándose allí como un verdadero amante. Me esta sonrojando en ese momento.

-Ichijou ... Ichijou ~ ... Gracias.

- _Sí ... soy un idiota._

¡ZOOM!

-¡Kyah ...!

-¿Eh ...?- Pero de repente, cortando todo el momento, Yoko jadeó sorprendida y apartó su mano de ella, sudando cubos ahora. Hay algo sospechoso sucediendo. -De acuerdo, ¿qué fue eso? Y si la respuesta es 'nada', lo llamaré una mierda.

-Uh ... Bueno ... Tu [arte sagrado] ... me rechazó un poco.- Ella dijo, acariciando su mano mientras se alejaba de el.

- _Bueno, tal vez Yagura está celosa, o tal vez su afirmación de ser más "honesta" no es tan convincente. Me tragaré esta vez._

-Lo siento.

-Bueno, eso es complicado. En todo caso, debería ser yo quien se disculpe-. Dijo. -Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora. Tal vez podamos mantener el ritmo de Tasha si nos damos prisa.

-Continúa adelante. Voy a lavar los platos. En todo caso, usaré un circulo mágico para llegar a tiempo-. Ella dijo. el se encogió de hombros. Si ella está bien con eso, no se puedo quejar. Comió el resto del desayuno, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta. Sin embargo, la miro rápidamente ... Y por alguna razón se acerqué a ella ...

-Yoko ...

-¿Eh ...?

¡CHU!

La beso en la mejilla. Nada más y nada menos. Un simple contacto. No sintió nada con eso. Tal vez fue porque estaba tan triste, que probablemente sería así por el resto del día si no hiciera algo. Entonces ... Ahí va.

- _Espero que ella se mejore. Una cosa menos en mi subconsciente.-_ Está bien, nos vemos luego-. Dijo, agitando un adiós. Ella simplemente se quedó estupefacta mientras el estaba cerca, y pronto, camino por las calles hacia otro día en su vida diaria ... Una vida cotidiana inusual ...

 _Algunas cosas raras sucederán hoy, ¿no es así?_

* * *

 **parte 2**

 _Al principio, él era solo una presa para mí ..._

 _Un joven inocente, sarcástico, divertido sin poderes mágicos de ningún tipo, pero con un gran potencial de energía y el aroma embriagador de un dragón. Bajo una inspección más cercana, no era un simple dragón, sino el único [emperador dragón rojo]. El [dragón gales], justo en la academia Kuoh, donde estaba casualmente buscando un marido y aprendiendo sobre la vida social._

 _me encariñe con el, por supuesto que lo haría. Él podría cocinar, cuidar a la gente, y es un blanco tan embustero que podría morir. Sí, él era el niño perfecto para mí. Podría tener un buen paquete de cachorros de él, así como un buen refrigerio de vez en cuando sin el riesgo de matarlo. Él era ... Mi único boleto a una vida feliz, satisfactoria y próspera ..._

 _Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando compartí un poco de sake con su madre. Para poder tener un contrato con el, necesitaba compartir una taza de sake con al menos un miembro de su familia, y la buena y tonta progenitora del Dragón Rojo, por supuesto escogí la opción fácil. pronto nos conectamos espiritualmente, sin embargo, sucedió. Todo, desde sus años de bebe hasta ahora vino a mi mente y mi alma. Tanto odio, tanta pena, tantas lágrimas ... Lloré una vez que todo el ritual estuvo hecho. Y huí de allí._

 _Él estaba ... tan herido ... tan maltratado ... Él no se merecía eso. En absoluto. Y pensar que solo estaba pensando en él como una cosa ... Mi pequeña mascota. Después de eso, decidí, al menos, aliviar su dolor un poco siendo un amigo suyo. Cuidarlo, protegerlo de este mundo, y estar siempre allí, no como una molestia, sino como un compañero que siempre está de espaldas. me convertiré en su guardiana, su protectora_

 _La identificación del teléfono de sus hermanas es "Gente que debería amar pero no quiero", por el amor de Dios._

Cuando yoko termino con los platos, tomo unas aspirinas para su querida madre Kyou y las puso junto a un poco de agua en una mesa junto a su cama. Ella no dijo nada, pero por el hecho de que le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza antes de que pudiera volver a levantarse, demostró que estaba despierta de alguna manera. Le sonrió. Su beso de preocupación y una palmadita en la cabeza.

- _Ella también es parte de su familia. He decidido, voy a ser, por ahora, el espíritu protector de esta casa._

Respiro profundamente, miro alrededor para ver si no había curiosos, y una vez a salvo, convoco un círculo mágico bajo sus pies para transportarse a un lugar seguro en la academia Kuoh ...

Después de un pequeño espectáculo de luces y humo, allí esta, un lugar desierto junto a la academia Kuoh, cerca del antiguo edificio donde lord Issei y su harén tenían sus reuniones.

- _Me pregunto si algún día heredaremos este lugar. Eh, si uno de mis invitados tiene razón, Nemesis-dono pondrá este lugar o lo renovará. Ella no puede ser tan mala._

La marca espiritual en su pecho, vinculándole con el Tsukino más cercano, de repente comenzó a brillar, lo que indica que Ichijou llegó sano y salvo a la escuela. Él es bastante flojo por las mañanas. Las únicas veces que esto se volvió loco fue durante el [Juego de Calificación], lo cual es totalmente comprensible, y durante su propia reunión en Kioto, que no pudo evitar ignorar por completo. Pero por ahora, está a salvo ...

- _Un poco de seguridad ...Estoy pensando demasiado de nuevo. Él va a estar bien ahora que esa Pequeña Dama Tasha está cerca.-_ cogió sus cosas, yendo hacia el nuevo edificio, diciendo 'hola' a algunos de sus amigos y pasando por alto espíritus, lista para tener un día productivo en la escuela y tal vez almorzar con Él, ya que hizo algunas cajas de almuerzo para ellos para disfrutar hoy.

¡ZING!

-¡Khah!- yoko se quedé sin aliento, cuando de repente sintió un aura muy inquietante - _¿Que es eso? Esta aura ... Es similar, sin embargo, completamente opuesto a Ichijou y su [Boosted Gear]. ¿Un dragón? ¿Cómo? ¡No me digas que es otro usuario de Sacred Gear! ¡Un dragón en eso! ¡o peor aun el [emperador dragón blanco]! Y viene de mi clase, donde solo ahora podía sentir el aura fría y asquerosa. Debo apresurarme, o alguien podría acercarse descubrir el secreto._

Tan rápido como pudo, sin siquiera molestarse en cambiarse los zapatos a interiores, corrió al nuevo edificio, usando sus [artes sabias] para disfrazar su presencia y hacer el menor ruido posible y no llamar la atención para evitar cualquier alboroto. Como un rayo, cruzo el pasillo por el corredor y finalmente llegué a si destino, Clase 1-D. El olor allí es horrible, poniéndose en un estado insensible. Sacudió esos malos sentimientos y toco la puerta una vez para sellarla mágicamente. Intento también un hechizo de desaparición, pero el aura desagradable allí lo destruyó en el momento en que lo estaba formando.

 _-No hay otra manera, tendré que lidiar con esto con mis propias manos._

Tomando una respiración profunda y convocando a algunos espíritus para ayudarme, así como reponiendo su ki para estar en la mejor forma, abrió la puerta en un segundo, corrió dentro y la cerro de nuevo, sellándola para que ningún espectador inocente pudiera ser dañado por el Aura solo ...

-Oh ... Entonces viniste. Maravilloso. ¡Te estaba esperando (llegas tarde!)-. se escucho una nueva voz masculina. Después de terminar el sello, yoko se giro para responder, pero las imágenes allí la hicieron jadear de sorpresa, todas las mesas estaban rotas o manchadas de sangre, todo el aula era un desastre, estudiantes, sus amigos y compañeros de clase e incluso el maestro estaban ensangrentados, golpeados, desgarrados, aniquilados. Afortunadamente, según su [arte sabio], todavía vivos, solo inconscientes. Lo peor de todo era que todas las luces que venían de las ventanas eran sustituidas por un misterioso cielo carmesí, y detrás de ellas, estaba un joven alto, delgado y de cabello claro verde que vestía un uniforme blanco de otro colegio que equilibraba él mismo en un trono de sillas rotas y huesos. -Oye, Kurama. Mucho tiempo sin verte. Bienvenida de vuelta a la acción.

-por la madre Yasaka ...- yoko murmuro, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para evitar vomitar ante ese escenario.- _¿Qué demonios es esto? Por qué alguien haría esto? Este tipo ... ¡Este tipo!_ -se volvió hacia él, su visión borrosa a causa de sus lágrimas, y desaté mi forma de zorro, con orejas en su cabeza y 9 colas saliendo de su trasero. -¡Tú! ¿Quién eres ?! ¿Por qué harías esto? Esta gente ... ¡No han hecho nada!

-Bueno, considera esto como un intercambio justo, tu novio se robó el asiento de mi hermana en su clase, así que la única conclusión lógica es que tengo todos los derechos para destrozar a los compañeros y aula de su novia (FU)-. Dijo, cruzando sus brazos y mirándole con desprecio y prepotencia haciendo que yoko que casi pierda la paciencia. -¿Quién soy yo? Alguien a quien tu novio desearía ser, el personaje principal perfecto, Rei Miyama (Kkkkkk).

-¡¿Qué dijiste ?! ¡Un **intercambio justo** !

-Sí. Pero tal vez también debería cortarlo por la mitad, para que no tenga más el culo para sentarse en el asiento de mi hermana (YOLO!).

-POR QUÉ TÚ...!- _¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡No, protegeré a Ichijou y vengaré a mis compañeros de clase! ¡La historia de este tipo!_ \- yoko concentra tanto como puede el fuego de zorro que en una mano y, una vez que tuvo una enorme bola de fuego, lo arrojé directamente a su cara! -¡REDUCETE A CENIZAS!

-Lo siento, hermana. Es hora de obtener un power up(lol)-. dijo rei, ahora parado en su "trono de cadáveres", el extendió uno de sus brazos, y en otro segundo, invocó una daga dorada con un orbe púrpura y me apuntó. Eso es...- [LANZA DEL DRAGÓN DESCENDENTE](LANZA BRILLANTE DEL DRAGÓN CAÍDO DEL CIELO) !

¡BOOM!

[¡NEGAR!]

¡VOOSH!

-¡Imposible!-dijo yoko al ve como el simplemente ... ¡Redirigió las llamas lejos de él! Como una roca en el medio del río, ¡simplemente destruyó el fuego azul! Y esa cosa ... -¿Es eso un [arte sagrado]? No, esta energía es muy inferior a uno estándar. Sin embargo, chocó con un verdadero fuego de zorro y sobrevivió.

-Eh ... Así que este [arte sagrado] artificial funciona. Tendré que agradecerle a ese idiota de un padre mío más tarde (¡propiedad!)-. Dijo, jugando y lanzando con esa lanza, el [lanza del dragón descendente]o algo así, sin preocupaciones por el mundo. -Incluso dijo que tiene un [rey dragón] Fafnir o lo que sea, dentro de él. ¿Cómo cabe un dragón en un espacio tan pequeño ...?

¡KICK!

-¡Mestizo! ¡Pon atención!- grito yoko mientras ¡Más rápido que un rayo, cerro el espacio entre ellos para darle una patada en la cara! Fortalecido por las [artes sabias] y el [Touki], ¡ese golpe probablemente explotaría en partes su cerebro! Sin embargo, cuando la cortina de polvo se limpió, allí estaba, como nuevo, con uno de los pies de yoko dentro de su boca.

-Ya sabes, podría no ser el protagonista de una novela ligera, pero al menos déjame terminar mi monólogo. Esto no es Ultra Jump, puedes darme tanto (SMH)-. Dijo, todavía con el zapato entre los dientes. En otro segundo,

KICK!

yoko le di otra patada en la cara y uso el impulso para saltar lejos de su alcance. Aterrizo no muy lejos de él, y como antes, su rostro estaba intacto. En el momento en que aterrizo, se dio cuenta de que era ella quien había perdido algo, sus zapatos.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Fetiche de zapatos?- Dijo, golpeteando sus medias en el suelo, mientras él tenía el juego completo de zapatos en la boca. Apartó la mirada y dejó ir a el par.

-No, en realidad no. Pero si recuerdo bien, desde que era un niño, siempre quise tener algo en la boca para completar mi personaje. Algunos tienen pipas, otros tienen un pedazo de hierba, los tercios tienen incluso espadas. aunque tal vez los zapatos serían una buena idea, pero no. (lol) -Dijo, lamiéndose los labios para limpiar la suciedad sobre ellos. -¿Tal vez debería llevar gafas la próxima vez? ¿Todavía no tienes un personaje con gafas?

-¿De qué estás hablando? Y cuando nos conocimos, dijiste que me extrañaste, incluso llamándome por mi verdadero nombre. ¿De qué se trataba? ¡Ni siquiera te conocía!

-De hecho no, soy un personaje nuevo, después de todo. ¿Soy un villano, un antihéroe, tal vez? Este tipo de enfoque mío es probablemente el último, ya que ni siquiera Shounen Jump en estos días es que violento.-

- _Este tipo está empezando a hacerme enojar. 'Nuevo personaje'? 'Tipo de personaje'? ¿Es uno de esos chuunis? Bueno, independientemente de eso, es peligroso, ¡y pagará por destrozar mi clase y por amenazar a mi protegido!_

-Pero parece que no estás de humor para un pequeño cara a cara, ¿verdad? Bueno, al menos para tratar de pelar mi caparazón de misterio, podrías luchar para saber quién soy. esos villanos de Ultra Jump. Pero créanme ... los derrotaré incluso antes de que termine este capítulo.

-No sé de que estás hablando-. ella Soltó todas sus colas, respiro profundamente para recuperar energía, y adopto una postura de batalla. -Pero te vas a callar con una advertencia o un golpe. Mejor los dos.

-adelante, hermana. Esta batalla será ... ¡Completamente fuera de la pantalla!

* * *

 **parte 3**

cerca de la academia kuoh, ichijou estaba llegando a la escuela, podría alcanzar a Tasha o liu bei tiempo. liu bei fue al distrito de compras echó un vistazo, mientras que la bruja fue más rápido que el para llegar a la escuela. Estúpido tráfico inexistente.

Al menos lo hizo a tiempo, antes de que suene la campana, esta a las puertas de la academia Kuoh. Esa caminata en realidad era un poco solitaria, y todavía estaba pensando en lo que Yoko dijo antes. Tal vez fue por eso que corrió tan tarde.

- _Todavía estoy realmente confundido. Ella dijo que quería ser mi amiga. No me puede importar menos la forma en que ella me ve, pero eso fue realmente repentino. Tal vez estoy pensando demasiado, tal vez ella quiere un amigo, o piensa que necesito uno ..._

 _... Sí, necesito amigos._

-¡Bam! ¡Estás muerto!- De repente, de la nada, un par de brazos delgados, pálidos y femeninos alcanzaron su cuello y lo cerraron entre ellos. Por instinto, alcanzo a uno de ellos con los dientes y le dio un mordisco fuerte y violento. El extraño de repente gritó ante eso, y lo dejó ir. -Bien, ¡eso es lo primero! ¿Qué te pasa y muerdes?

-No ... Hagas eso ... ¡Nunca más, Ren!- Dije el castaño mientras se volteaba para mirar al ninja albino detrás de el. Él se estaba abanicando sobre la marca de mordedura con su otra mano, tiene una piel suave, que probablemente dejará una marca.

-El único momento en el que quiero bromear, y tú haces eso. No es genial-. Dijo, masajeando el área afectada y cubriéndola con la manga de su propio gakuran. La gente está mirando ahora, eso es realmente irritante. -Pero es algo dado, realmente. Los dragones no se sienten muy cómodos con las apariciones repentinas.

-Me atrevo a decir que nadie lo hace, Ren-. ichijou se calló, y ren subió de nivel con el. Al final, chocaron, compartiendo ese momento de tranquilidad antes de saltar sobre el cuello del otro para ese asunto. Tan sugerente como sonó eso, comenzaron a caminar juntos al edificio de la escuela, -Entonces ... ¿Alguna pista de Annie?

-te refieres a Sayuri, ¿verdad? Incluso si lo supiera, no te lo diría-. Él se rió de íchijo tronando los dedos con el pulgar. Annie también lo hace. Y ahora, él. ¿Es eso un tick familiar?

-Dime, ¿qué pasa con ese dedo? ¿Es algún tipo de código para asesinar? Realmente no estoy de humor para eso-. Dijo ichijou, imitando tronar de su dedo pero fallando debido a sus jodidas articulaciones.- _Gracias, hermanas, nunca podré hacer eso._

-Oh, esto es algo que recibí de la madre Haruka. Lo hace cuando está juguetona o feliz. Es su forma de decir que está pasando un buen rato-.

- _Oh ... Entonces eso es lo que quiere decir cuando chasquea los dedos. Eso es en realidad ... Un poco ... ¿Lindo? Para Annie y Haruka-san, por supuesto. Este idiota parece un maldito psicópata con eso._

-Tú la viste haciendo eso mientras estuvo cerca, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que ella te estaba acosando o teniendo una explosión con tu miseria. ¿cierto?

-Cállate. Apuesto a que lo verías todo el tiempo-. Le dijo a él. En lugar de otra respuesta, él lanzó una sonrisa hacia ichijou y pisoteó directamente su pie. el castaño devolví la mirada y le di una cachetada en la espalda. Su sonrisa desapareció en un segundo cuando se estremeció y giró sus ojos ceñudos y llorosos hacia el.

-Idiota. Te mataré, algún día.

-Veamos eso-. Dijo. Y se quedaron mirando, y nos quedamos hasta que las chispas de un rayo casi salieron de sus miradas como esos viejos clichés del animé. Al final, finalmente llegaron a la puerta de entrada. se despidieron, y chocaron las manos de nuevo, mientras él desaparecía en un chorro de viento.

ichijou guardo sus zapatos en su casillero, se puso los de interiores y comenzó a caminar hacia la clase 1-B. Esa también estaba muy sola, e incluso por los corredores, no podía se sentir ni el aura de Annie ni la de Yoko. Antes de que pudiera ingresar a su clase, me dirigí a la 1-C, y eché un vistazo rápido dentro de la puerta. Sí, no Annabelle Hellsing. Suspiro, mientras se dirigía a su propia clase 1-B. Desafortunadamente, la clase ya casi ha comenzado, así que se disculpo con el sensei y se dirigió a su asiento junto a Kamiyama.

-Buenos días, Tsukino-kun. Pareces cansado hoy-. Dijo Kamiyama, inclinándose cerca de el en su asiento. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar ante su repentino movimiento. -¿Hay algo que importe?

-N-No ... ¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy ... S-Simplemente ... ¡Cansado! Sí ...- _¡Vamos, Tsukino! ¡Te enfrentaste a un dragón y a un gato demonio antes! ¿Por qué poner todo a perder por esta mujer? Bueno, ella resulta ser mi enamoramiento, así que se espera este tipo de reacción._

-Huh ~. Si tienes algún problema, podemos hablar de esto más tarde. Quizás podamos almorzar juntos y compartir nuestras dificultades-. Ella dijo con otra sonrisa. De repente, ¡ese se convirtió en uno de los mejores días de su vida! ¡Kamiyama Shiori le estaba pidiendo que almuerza con ella!

- _¡Esto es asombroso! Ah, pero no, espera, tengo que llevar a Ren a un viaje por la escuela. Maldición. Ella aparentemente notó mi propia angustia._

-Oye, ¿qué fue eso? Pasaste de extraño a ... Aún más extraño en este momento.

-Lo siento. Solo estaba tratando de decir que no podría almorzar contigo-. ¿Qué pasa con esa sentencia caballerosa ahora mismo? Primer susto, ahora esta hablando de todo eso. Suspiro de nuevo. -Lo siento, pero tal vez hoy es un no-trato.

-Oh, está bien, está bien. Podemos tener una cita, entonces.

¡BITE!

 _-...! En serio, ¿qué hay conmigo y morderme?_ \- Después de eso, pensó que se había arrancado la lengua con sus dientes, pero afortunadamente, eso fue solo un movimiento de reflejo repentino. Puso su mano en su boca, lágrimas llenando sus ojos, ya que solo podía saborear la sangre que goteaba de su lengua. Un poco irónico. -Lo siento, Kamiyama. Pero ... Déjame pensar un poco. Eso me sorprendió.

-Está bien. Fue una broma.

-Sí ... Una broma ... Una broma ...

-Entonces el Dragón es un tipo tímido al lado del ídolo de la clase 1-B. Qué espectáculo tan extraño.

-Huh ... ¡Whoa!- dijo ante una voz femenina que venía desde su posición de cuclillas. Después de eso, grito de sorpresa, debajo de su escritorio, con la cabeza entre sus muslos, había una chica de su edad con cabello corto color indigo y ojos color avellana que lo miraban fijamente. A pesar de la situación, parecía tan aburrida.

-Hola, hola, buenos días a ti, [emperador Dragón Rojo]. Puede que no me conozcas, pero yo te conozco ... un poco-dijo ella.

 _-Espera, ¿ella sabe que soy el [emperador dragón rojo]? ¡¿Cómo?! De acuerdo, mi [juego de clasificación] se emitió en todo el inframundo ¿creo?, pero ¿por qué iba a mencionar esto aquí?_

-'Dragón rojo ...' ¿Es ella una de tus amigas, Tsukino-kun?- Curiosa y sorprendida, Kamoyama preguntó. ichijou se volvió hacia ella, luego a la chica, luego a ella otra vez.

-Err ... Bueno ...

-Puedes decir eso, Kamiyama-sama. De alguna manera, nuestros dragones se conocen. ¿No es así, Vritra?- Y levantó su mano izquierda para mostrar una extraña joya negra purpura en el dorso de su mano, rodeada de tatuajes negros como de serpientes. De repente, ichijou sintió un escalofrío por su espina dorsal, y comenzo a sudar frío solo con mirarlo.

- _¿Es eso, otro [arte sagrado]?_

-Vritra? Hola ~? No seas tímido. Eres un [dragón malvado], después de todo ...

-C-Cállate! Este no es un lugar para ...!

-¡Tsukino-kun! ¡Si quieres hablar con Matsuoka-san, por favor deja esto a la hora del almuerzo o pide permiso para irte!- el maestro dijo, cuando detuvo su conferencia para mirarlos y dio esta advertencia. Toda la clase los estaba mirando ahora. ¡Mierda! Cogió a esa chica por el cuello y la arrastro hasta la puerta. Sensei dio una exclamación. -H-Hey ...!

-Lo siento sensei. Pero nos diste permiso-. Juro que solo sonrío después de eso. dejo la clase con esa chica misteriosa y finalmente, una vez en el pasillo, la soltó y cruzo los brazos. -¿Me explicaría amablemente de qué se trató todo esto?

-soy kiruko matsuoka la actual [reina dragón negro] y portadora del [dragón aprisionador] vritra Tomaste mi asiento. Desde el comienzo del semestre, has estado sentado en mi asiento. No es que esté molesta, pero una advertencia es buena de vez en cuando-. Ella dijo, inexpresiva desde el principio. ichijou tenia una vena de rabia a punto de estallar en su frente, mientras resollaba la incómoda sensación de distancia de su cuerpo, y comenzó el resto de las preguntas importantes.

-Muy bien, lo siento, es solo ... Sabes que soy el [emperador dragón rojo], ¿verdad? Bueno, ¿sabes qué? También soy un demonio, y la luz del sol me estaba matando en ese momento. No tenía otra opción pero cambiar por un asiento lejos de eso -. Dijo el. ella Parpadeó una, dos veces, y una lámpara de iluminación apareció sobre su cabeza. Lo haría si esto fuera una caricatura.

-Oh, Batman-. Eso fue aleatorio.

-Ahora, mi turno. ¿Cómo sabes que soy el [emperador dragón rojo] en primer lugar?

-EE? ¿Estamos jugando juegos? Prefiero jugar videojuegos ~.

-¡¿Disculpa?!

 **-** [Kiruko, no seas grosera. Este joven muchacho respondió tu pregunta. Sé educada y haz lo mismo.]

-Meh, asesino de alegría, vrita.

- _¡Habló! ¡Mierda! ¡La joya realmente habló! No sé si esto es un dragón, ¡pero esa extraña joya en su mano realmente habló!-_ Ella la levantó hasta que estuvo justo frente a su cara, y ese pedazo de esfera negra purpura brilló de nuevo.

 **-** [Saludos, actual [emperador dragón vritra]. Permítame presentarme. Soy Vritra el original [rey dragón negro] de la mitología hindu, es un placer conocerte.]

-Vritra ... El [dragón maligno] que también es un [rey dragón] ...- dijo.- _Gremory dijo una vez que, Issei-senpai tenía otro rival además de lord Vali Lucifer y era el [emperador dragón maligno] una de las "existencias mas fuertes" lord genshirou sitri, el portador de vritra y el [longinus] [conjunto de vitra](4 garras del rey dragón negro), que se dice se rompio en 4 [artes sagrados] diferentes y era abuelo de la presidenta Serena_ -Es ... un placer conocerte, [rey dragón negro](Kuroryuu-Oh).

 **-** [Del mismo modo, además del hecho la parte [dragón maligno] me gustaría evitarla. A decir verdad, no esperaba que el Draig sobreviviera después del ... [casi apocalipsis]. Me da alegría ver que todavía está vivo, aunque no puedo contactarlo.]

El [casi Apocalipsis] ... El momento oscuro cuando el universo casi fue destruido ...

-Oye, oye. Vritra, estaba hablando con él-. Esa chica, Matsuoka Kiruko , frunció el ceño ante la joya en su mano, golpeándola con fuerza contra la pared. Ella se estremeció y gimió de dolor poco después, mientras que la voz dentro de su mano suspiró. -Duele ~ ...

-[ Señorita Kiruko, por favor ...]

-¿Quieres recuperar tu asiento? Puedes tenerlo. Realmente no me importa-. Mintió. le importa muchísimo. - _Mis días junto a Kamiyama han terminado ~. Bien, fue bueno mientras duró. Al menos ahora puedo hablar con ella sin una excusa._ \- Ella se volvió hacia el, y parpadeó de nuevo un ojo tras otro. Espeluznante -Lo digo en serio. Puedes recuperarlo. Mi inmunidad contra el Sol es mejor ahora, así que no te molestes en recuperarlo. Sin embargo, mi asiento ya está ocupado.

-Oh. Realmente funcionó. Qué molestia-. Ella dijo, no realmente tan feliz tampoco. Es raro después de un bicho raro, su mundo simplemente no se detiene, ¿o sí? -Lo cual es realmente un dolor. Mi hermano probablemente ya destrozó a tu novia ...

-¿Qué? ¡Uf ...!- Ni siquiera se supo poner una reacción a esa afirmación, ya que de repente su pecho comenzó a arder. ¿Qué fue eso? Desecho su chaqueta y abrió el área del pecho de su camisa, solo para mirar un extraño sello dorado brillando sobre ella. -¿Qué ... ¿Qué diablos es eso?

-Oh ... es un sello de advertencia ~. Esto significa que tu novia está bastante jodida gracias a mi hermano-. Dijo en un tono que solo lo confundió y me enojó aún más. Estaba a punto de ahogarla por las respuestas, pero la sensación de ardor en su pecho solo empeoró. -Ve a hablar con tu novia. Tal vez ella pueda ayudarte.

-¡No tengo novia, maldita sea! ¡Uf ...!

-[ chico. Independientemente de su afiliación con la yokai, ¡debes apurarte! ¡Ella podría estar en gran peligro!]

- _Yoko ... ¿En peligro? ¡¿Cómo?! No me digas ... ¡Sea o no sea verdad, ella podría tener una idea de qué se trata esta marca!_ -Tan rápido como pudo, recogió su chaqueta y corrió hacia esa clase. Clase 1-D si recuerda correctamente Una vez allí, abrí la puerta y luego ...

SLIDE...!

¡BAM!

-¡Gah!- ¡SU mano casi estalló! ¡¿Que es eso?! -No puedo ... tocar la puerta sin tomar más de esas ráfagas eléctricas ?! ¿Es esto una cosa de youkais? Qué...?!

-Oh ~, está sellado ... Sellado sellado sellado ~. El pequeño zorro seguro es arrogante, pensando que tiene una oportunidad contra mi hermano ~ ...- De la nada, en un tono muy triste, llegó Kiruko, mientras caminaba a su lado e intentó agarrar la manija de la puerta ella misma, solo para que casi explotara en su palma. -A bastante bueno en eso también. Será muy duro para ti que lo suelte y lo separe ~ ...

-Serena-kaichou!- ¡He ignorado por completo a la chica quejándose a su lado, mientras chasqueaba sus dedos y corría hacia la sala del consejo estudiantil!- Serena-kaichou, Némesis-San, ¡incluso Aria-san puede ayudarme ahora!

 _No sé lo que está pasando, no sé cómo funcionan las cosas, pero si Yoko está en peligro, ¡tengo que ayudarla! Esa marca en mi cofre ... ¿Qué es? Me pregunto si Kaichou puede ... Contestar eso por mí._

* * *

 **parte 4**

en la clase 1-D

-Bueno, ¿no era eso, señorita Yoko? La verdad es que no esperaba que fuera tan duradero. Debe ser porque soy un personaje nuevo y todo ...-Dijo rei mientras tosía un poco más con incomodidad. Él mismo esta bastante golpeado, su ropa desgarrada y yoko cego uno de sus ojos con un sello. Todavía es humano, por lo que no se puede hacer ninguna herida mortal contra él sin permiso. Sin embargo, como Youkai, aún puede hacerle suficiente en él. Todavía puede soportar sin problemas, él solo golpea algunos puntos.

-Dime ... ¿Realmente estallaste en mi clase y lastimaste a mis amigos solo porque ... Ichijou tomó el asiento de tu hermana?- Dijo yoko limpiando su uniforme del polvo y tronando su cuello un par de veces. su falda está perdida, y algunos rasguños allí y allá, sin mencionar el daño interno debido a sus poderosos puños, pero aún puede continuar. el Miró hacia el techo, hacia ella, luego hacia el techo, ahora al piso. ¿Qué? ¿Tiene algún tipo de TIC o algo así?

-¿Qué pasa si lo hice? ¿Realmente necesito una razón para hacer lo que quiero hacer? ¿Los antagonistas necesitan una razón para ser antagonistas? ¿Los héroes necesitan una razón para ser héroes? La verdad es que no tengo ninguna razón para todo lo que hago ... . Es justificable -. Lo dijo tan aburrido, penso por un segundo que solo estaba bromeando. -Esta es mi historia. En realidad, no necesito una razón para encontrar a mi villano.

-Tch ...

-Hablando de Manga, ¿qué tal si desatas una nueva forma tuya?- Dijo con un dedo levantado. ¿Qué? Ahora estamos en un manga? ella lanzo una mirada confundida, y él solo suspiró. -Eso es una cosa entre peleas, ¿no? Estás al borde de la muerte, y luego dices las líneas de 'esa ni siquiera es mi forma final' o lo que sea, y luego haces algo de transformación y pateas mi culo. No estoy aquí para perder el tiempo. También será bueno ver eso. ¿Qué tal?

-No eres un listillo. Sí, de hecho, tengo otra forma además de esta. Pero ten en cuenta que, una vez dentro, ya no me detendré-. Dijo ella quitándose el parche de ojo para desatar el poder acumulado en él, ya que su cabello comenzó a ponerse dorado. sus orejas de zorro se volvieron aún más afiladas, y su otro ojo se volvió rojo, opuesto al dorado. Podía sentir la energía externa mezclándose con la suya, mientras sus propios sentidos se mezclaban con el mundo que le rodeaba. -Ha pasado un tiempo desde que utilicé esta forma, las fuerzas combinadas del [arte sabio] y mis propios poderes de kitsune. [modo piedra asesina de mae](Sessho-seki No Mae Mode) , como yo lo llamo. solo Kunou puede superarme en esta forma. su verdadera forma enserio es una monstruosidad.

-Kunou ... la líder de la [facción yokai del oeste]? Mi hermana intentó un ataque allí. sobra decir que falló gracias a esa perra (lol, juegos de palabras.)- Dijo con un suspiro y un ceño fruncido. Sin embargo ella no hablaba de lady kunou, y ademas al ver su nueva forma el no cambió su estado de animo, ya que de repente abrió los brazos en una postura indefensa. Él está abierto de par en par ahora. -Te digo algo, juguemos un juego, un juego para saber qué tipo de protagonista soy, me golpearás una vez, y yo diré cualquiera _'¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?'_ o _'no! Tengo que ... luchar!'_ El juego continúa de cualquier manera, ¿está bien?

-¿Estás jugando conmigo?- Pregunto, mientras convocaba un flujo de ki que fluía a mis manos. Esta técnica es una asesina. Él es una amenaza para cualquiera, así que no hay necesidad de que se contenga tanto.

-No me conoces, no vayas asumiendo cosas. Tal vez solo soy un personaje arrogante que subestima a sus oponentes y le patean el culo de una manera muy humillante, tal vez soy tan fuerte. ¿No es cierto? ¿Quieres saber? Apuesto a que ellos también quieren saberlo -. Él dijo. Está muy abierto, así que no puede dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Salto hacia él, sus manos en llamas con ki y energía, y en solo un segundo

¡BAM! BAM!

Le pego en el pecho, donde deberían estar sus pulmones y corazón, retrocediendo una vez que el ataque ocurrió. Miró sorprendido por un segundo, tocando su pecho con anticipación, solo para lanzarle sus ojos y suspirar.

-Tch ... Eso es todo lo que vas ... ¡Bwaaaah!- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, un flujo de sangre escapó de su cuerpo, mientras sus brazos intentaban alcanzar su cuello. Así es, ese es el poder del [¡Ataque de las puertas!], Al detener el flujo de poder mágico, cierra los circuitos mágicos en los pulmones y la salida en el corazón, la energía que lucha dentro de su cuerpo se torcerá y explotará para abrir un camino fuera. -¿Q-qué ...?!

yoko retrocedió un paso, mientras los agujeros comenzaban a abrirse en el pecho, espalda, manos y muslos de miyama, todos arrojando brotes de energía y sangre, el poder mágico desesperadamente encarcelado empeoraba la pérdida de sangre. Al final, cayó de rodillas, la sangre fluyendo fuera de su cuerpo, su ropa hecha un desastre, inmóvil. Se terminó...

-Se acabó ...-ella dijo, cayendo de rodillas y sintiendo la energía que salía de su cuerpo hacia el viento, mientras sus músculos perdían toda su fuerza. Todavía esta mejorando esta técnica, por lo que es natural que no pueda controlar su propio flujo de ki una vez que haya terminado. Todo va con el viento, y no puede usarlo por un tiempo después. Al menos se acabó.

-Oh, mira. Soy el personaje que aparentemente muere pero al final se muestra fuerte sobreviviendo a un ataque final. Qué cosa.

 _-...! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser!_ -Levanto la vista y ¡sí! ¡Ese bastardo está de pie! - _¿Pero cómo? ¡No solo expiqué sus reservas de energía, sino que también terminé sus circuitos mágicos! Eso lo paralizaría! ¡¿Pero cómo?!_ -Se puso de pie y convocó su [arte sagrado] una vez más.

-Me gusta tu expresión. Es el tipo de expresión de Cliche que dice _'Esto no puede ser'._ Sin palabras. Yo clavé esa, ¿verdad? -Dijo, chasqueando los dedos y jugando con esa lanza pequeña en esas manos. -Déjame adivinar, todos ustedes se preguntan si puedo usar el [ajuste de balance], ¿verdad? La respuesta es ... ¡Sí! ¡Sí puedo!

 _-¿Qué? ¡¿Quienes son?! ¡¿De qué diablos está el hablando?!_ -Trato de levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un destello de luz la cegó por un segundo, el muchacho frente a ella brillando como un diamante. Al final, cuando las luces se apagaron, una nueva figura estaba de pie frente a ella, una armadura dorada y enorme con joyas de color violeta en todo su cuerpo, y un aura siniestra que provenía de ella, cuando dos alas de dragón brotaban de su espalda..

[OTRA ARMADURA DRAGÓN CAIDO](ARMADURA DEL REY DRAGÓN DORADO)

-¡Y boom! fangirls vengan a mi-. Él murmuró. ella extendí una mano para intentar otro ataque de [artes sabias] con sus fuerzas restantes, pero antes de darse cuenta, ¡una lanza de luz cruzó la distancia entre ellos y la apuñaló! Aprieto los dientes para evitar un grito, mientras la figura descendía del aire al suelo. -No te preocupes, kurama. Esta forma no matará a nadie aquí. Estoy controlando esta energía con todo lo que tengo, así que no te preocupes por las bajas.

-¿Cómo ... cómo sabes mi verdadero nombre?- Le pregunté. - _Solo mis padres, nurarihyon-kun y Kunou saben mi verdadero nombre, ni siquiera Ichijou y mis amigos, youkai o humanos, lo saben._ -En lugar de una respuesta, simplemente arrojó una carta con una versión chibi de ella al piso, deslizándose hasta llegar en frente de ella.

-Al leer tu biografía en la wiki de fans, por supuesto. Es una cosa que mi padre desarrolló para mí. [meta conceptos](situación actual) Como dije, soy el protagonista perfecto , las habilidades inusuales y absurdas son mi fuerte. También tengo un pasado trágico. , pero por supuesto no quisieras escucharlo ahora mismo -. Él dijo. ella cogió esa tarjeta de ella, y en la parte posterior, se mostró una biografía completa de ella misma, decia

 **kurama(** 蔵馬, kurama **)**

 **raza:** yokai(kitsune)

 **alias:** Yoko Akabane(赤羽妖狐;Akabane Yōko)(nombre falso)

 **ojos:** naranja dorado

 **cabello:** rubio platino

 **afiliaciones:** facción yokai(facción de kanto), facción de kanto(heredera), nobleza de berolina gremory(aliada)

 **clasificación:** yokai supremo(candidata)

 **equipo:** artes sabias, espíritu de lucha(touki), fuego de zorro, modo piedra asesina de mae

 **familia**

kurama(padre)

mutsumi(madre)

ichijou tsukino("esposa")

 **personalidad:** Kurama es juguetóna, traviesa y coqueta. Si bien es el miembro más tranquilo del grupo de Berolina justo después de Annabelle, también tiene su parte de travesuras, siendo sexualmente depravada y coqueteando con Ichijou todo el tiempo, llamándolo su "esposa" y proclamándolo como tal. También le gusta hacer bromas pesadas, hablar sobre el sexo junto a él y arrojar insinuaciones todo el tiempo, para disgusto de Ichijou. Cuando no es el pervertido, Kurama es calmada, educada, madura y muy orgullosa de ser la futura yokai al mando de la región de Kanto y su maestría en [artes sabia], visiblemente conmocionada cuando Annabelle pasó desapercibida por su capacidad de exploración.

Sus interacciones con Ichijou son interesantes por decir lo menos, mientras que él está molesto por sus coqueterías e insinuaciones, él la ve en un terreno más alto que Berolina, compartiendo un respeto mutuo y considerándola una amiga, que tiene informal y de corazón a corazón conversaciones más. A cambio, aunque realmente quiere tener hijos fuertes, Kurama muestra varias veces que su afecto por él no es tan superficial como pueda parecer, que lo preocupe, que confíe en él, que lo guíe y lo respalde con el que se pueda vincular mejor.

Kurama está en buenos términos con Berolina también, aunque a veces la ve como una idiota, ya que comparten el mismo orgullo que tienen sobre sus nombres y posiciones, Kurama siendo más maduro a pesar de que ambos tienen la misma edad. También comparten la extraña costumbre de hacer que los ichijou se sonrojen y se avergüencen con actos y palabras.

Kurama comenzó a desarrollar verdaderos sentimientos por Ichijou, y ahora realmente lo dice cuando lo llama su "esposo" Kurama también tiene un gran apetito, le gusta tomar largos baños y tiene una relación de odio con su "pareja" Nurarihyon-kun, a quien comparte el puesto de yokai al mando. Siendo enseñados por seres antiguos y ermitaños, Kurama desarrolló una forma de hablar muy arcaica, utilizando "Watakushi" como una forma de referirse a ella misma.

 **apariencia:** En su forma humana, Kurama es una joven esbelta y curvilínea con largo cabello rubio platinado con corte de pelo de escoba y una larga cola de caballo en la espalda, piel clara y ojos anaranjados, un parche negro cubriendo uno para limitar sus niveles de poder y mantener a su ser humano disfraz. Debido a su control limitado sobre su propio poder, un par de orejas de zorro usualmente brotan de los lados de su cabeza, que cubre con un gran lazo negro. En su verdadera forma, Kurama es un pequeño zorro dorado de nueve colas con nariz negra y patas, que emana constantemente un aura cálida pero misteriosa.

Durante los períodos escolares, ella usualmente usa el uniforme de falda magenta de Kuoh, camisa blanca y capa de corsé negra. Durante los fines de semana y los días libres, ella usa kimonos y túnicas Miko, que se ven caras.

 **historia:** Hija de uno de los gobernantes de la facción yokay de la tradició japonesa, Kurama nació en algún momento después del [casi Apocalipsis], despues de que Ophis, yahve y Gran Rojo estaban reconstruyendo el mundo humano. Con el mundo de vuelta a la normalidad y el inframundo pasando por una gran reforma debido al daño causado por el trihexa, la facción japonesa acordaría proteger y guardas el territorio Gremory en Japón, mientras tomaba parte de él como propio. su madre era mutsumi seria asigna como la lider de kanto para ayudar al manejo de la lineas ley despeus del desastre de tamamo no mao ,Kurama nacio producto de la union de mutsumi con un niño humano de 11 años, naciendo como un yokai puro gracias a la fuerza de la sangre de su madre eventualmente ella heredaría la región de Kanto, ya que Kunou gobernaria toda la región de Kansai.

Se inscribió en la academia de Kuoh para interactuar mejor con humanos y demonios, y también encontrar un novio para ella.

 **poderes**

 **capacidades físicas:** como la hija de un [yokai supremo] kurama nació con gran poder, poseyendo una fuerza y velocidad comparables pero mas desarrollada a la de un demonios de clase alta

 **Habilidades de Kitsune :** Siendo un espíritu zorro, Kurama tiene control total sobre espíritus más débiles que ella, pudiendo exorcizar lugares llenos de energía oscura, comunicarse con otros yokais y transformarse en diferentes seres y usar el fuego azul de los zorros. Sin embargo, por ser demasiado joven y la hija de un [yokai supremo], no tiene el control total sobre tales habilidades, ya que necesita su parche mágico para limitar sus capacidades, o de lo contrario su energía se escaparía de su cuerpo

 **artes sabias:** o Senjutsu es el poder para controlar el flujo de la vida. Al controlar el flujo de _ki_ , una puede fortalecer sus capacidades físicas o hacer que la vegetación que los rodea florezca o marchite. Sabiendo que esto permite la lectura de _ki_ y auras y espiar el estado del objetivo desde lejos. Kurama tiene conocimientos básicos sobre [artes sabias], es capaz de detectar fácilmente enemigos cercanos, sentir el flujo de la vida y compartir sus propios flujos de energía con otros seres.

 **ataque a las puerta:** técnica con la que kurama sella el flujo de poder del objetivo impidiendo el uso de este así como provocando que la energía se atore dañando al objetivo

 **Sentidos agudos** : al ser un Kitsune, Kurama también tiene sentidos más sensibles y precisos, como el olfato, la visión y el tacto.

 **sellos mágicos** : Kurama tiene la capacidad de eliminar malos espíritus y monstruos con papeles mágicos y encantamientos, sin embargo, no puede usarlo contra los demonios debido a su alto intelecto en comparación con otros espíritus malignos.

 **modo piedra asesina de mae:** un estado en el que kurama entra tras quitarse el sello que suprime sus poderes, desatando sus verdadero poder, debido al poco control que tiene sobre esta forma generara un gran consumo de estamina, esta forma es en realidad un intento de parte de kurama de imitar el poder de las [bestias divinas]

 **curiosidades**

-Al igual que otros Kitsunes, su comida favorita es el tofu rebanado frito (aburage);

-su modo piedra asesina de mae esta nombrado en honor a tamamo no mea y la historia de la piedra asesina

-A todos los miembros de su familia llevan el nombre de un número. El de su padre es nueve ("Kû" = "Kyuu" = nueve) y su madre tiene seis ("Mû" = "seis")

-Su alias, Yoko, significa "zorro demonio". su apellido akabane significa "plumas rojas", mientras que su nombre real kurama significa "almacén de caballos"

 _-Este tipo ... ¿Qué demonios es él?_

-Al final, sé más sobre ti que sobre ti.

-Esto no tiene ningún sentido ... ¿Qué eres? ¿quie cosa era?

\- ... solo soy un humano...creo-. Él dijo. De repente, círculos de mágicos dorados comenzaron a ser convocados por su espalda, y de ella comenzaron a aparecer docenas de espadas, cadenas, lanzas y otros tesoros de guerra, todos apuntando hacia kurama. Levantó su mano armada y juntó el dedo medio y el pulgar en un gesto de chasquido. -Uno con gran poder.

[ARCA DORADA DE PLUTO!](MARAVILLAS DEL MUNDO DORADO)

-Ahora siente el poder de los innumerables tesoros del [dragón de las bragas] Fafnir.

¡CHAS!

kurama trago saliva.

- _¿Es así como termina? Pero ni siquiera sé ... ¿Cómo es que ...? ¿Qué hay de ... Ah? A quien le importa. Esta habilidad es un único boleto para derrotar, y aunque levante una barrera a tiempo, con esa cantidad de armas volando en mi dirección, no seré capaz de contenerme demasiado. Mis piernas no funcionan, y solo puedo usar una mano, mientras que la otra está sangrando._

Tomo una respiración profunda, recordó todas las cosas buenas que tenía, y levanto una mano para crear una barrera para sus compañeros de clase. No necesitan morir debido a ese imbécil. Pero ... Al menos alguien tendrá que explicar este lío.

- _Lo siento Serena-san. Las cosas que lamento? No le compre a Kunou un gran regalo para su cumpleaños. Aunque le gustaba esa muñeca de Naruto disecada ..._

 _Y el otro ... Tal vez es el hecho de que no disfruté algunas cosas en esta vida como debería ... Especialmente ..._

 _Especialmente..._

 _Especialmente..._

-Ichijou ... lo ... lo siento ...

¡ZOOOOOOM!

¡SLIDE!

[¡AUMENTAR!]

¡BOOM!

¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH!

TING! ¡TING! TING!

-Oh, aquí vienen los grandes y malditos héroes ...

-Ah ...

-Yoko ...-kurama Abrío los ojos, solo para mirar no al yomi, ni al río Senzu, sino a la espalda demasiado familiar de alguien sosteniendo una enorme espada azul y un guante rojo , de cara a ella mientras las otras armas que estaban volando hacia ella se rompieron y cayeron al piso. Él es ... Él está aquí. -... ¡Estás perdonada !

-Ichijou ...- Sí. Él está aquí. su visión comenzó a ponerse borrosa, mientras que su cuerpo tembloroso ahora estaba fuera de control. - _Él realmente vino. Estoy ... Estoy tan feliz. Esto es..._

-Una reunión tan buena, ¿no es lindo? El héroe llega en el momento preciso. De verdad no esperaba nada nuevo, de verdad. ¿Qué tal, chicos?

-No sé de quién diablos estás hablando, pero ... ¿Sabes qué? Ser el que está rescatando ...Claro que se siente muy bien!- _Simplemente lo sabía, simplemente sabía que hoy no iba a ser un día normal de todos modos. Me estoy acostumbrando a este momento, pero desafortunadamente, no fui la razón del conflicto central aquí_ _Yoko y los estudiantes de 1-D fueron todos destrozados más allá de toda creencia, y la clase en sí misma era un desastre. Todo por culpa del tipo con una armadura frente a mí._ \- Afortunadamente, cuando rompieron la barrera, Serena creó otra para evacuar a los heridos y dejar solo a él, a Yoko y a ichijou allí.- _No sé, pero sabiendo esto, este tipo simplemente no le da el aura que Aria-San dijo. Esto significa que este tipo no es el [emperador dragón blanco] el portador de Albion ..._

-Puedo leer tu mente, ¿sabes?- rei dijo, dando medio paso hacia íchijou. el castaño dio un paso atrás, un poco sorprendido por sus palabras. ¿Lee las mentes? -Apuesto a que estás pensando 'El poder de este tipo no está ni cerca de alguien que conozco', ¿verdad?

-Huh ...? No, por supuesto que no-. Dije. Sí, lo comparo con Aria, pero porque ella es la descendiente de issei. Nada sobre los niveles de poder.

-Meh. Apuesto a que lo hiciste. Tú, el Dragón Rojo, dirías algo como 'tu nivel de poder es inferior' o 'no tengo tiempo para debiluchos como tú' cuando te enfrentas a un nuevo enemigo engreído. Lo sé , no eres diferente de otros protagonistas aquí -. Dijo con una pose glana. ¿Es un idiota o qué? Bueno, no puede leer las mentes por lo que vale, pero sigue siendo molesto.

-Uh-huh. Yo solía tener ese tipo de síndrome también-. le dijo a nadie, molesto por su comportamiento y el hecho de que carece de rumbo para la situación. se volvió hacia él, con una pequeña vena de ira en su cabeza, suspiró. -¿Y quién eres tú para decir algo sobre mí?

-¿Quién soy? ¿De verdad quieres saber?

-Espera, pensándolo bien, ese tema no parece tan caliente en absoluto ...

-Nací hace diecisiete años, mi padre es un científico reconocido y un mago existo y mi madre era una angel del cielo un [Serafin] para ser exactos, pero se convirtió en una renegada cuando se enamoró de mi padre. Vivieron una vida pacífica y secreta, ya que su propia existencia estaba siendo perseguida por los puestos altos de los demonios y el cielo. Yo nací de ese amor, yo como el primer nephilimen muchos años, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera hablar o caminar, encontraron a mi madre y la mataron frente, mientras que mi padre, usando un artilugio inventado, destruyó a los intrusos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Después de ese incidente, mi padre enloqueció y, al levantarse de los desmoronamientos de nuestra casa destruida por los demonios, juró vengarse de lo sobrenatural. Durante los años siguientes, encontraría y se haría cargo de niños sin hogar para probar experimentos con ellos. Implantes de [artes sagrados artificiales], experimentos con elementos de luz, fusión de varias criaturas en nuestro ADN y materia genética, experimentó esos y muchos más en todos nosotros durante un período de tiempo que mi mente traumatizada no puede recordar, todo lo que recuerdo eran los gritos de agonía de mis amigos y hermanastros ya que morirían o se convertirían en monstruos sin más humanidad sobre ellos. Después de todos esos años, con mi cuerpo implantado con un [arte sagrado] artificial [lanza del dragón descendente], yo y cuatro chicas más escapamos de ese mundo tortuoso, y salimos a las calles, donde viviríamos con agua sucia y comida podrida de la basura hasta que una buena pareja nos llevó y sacó de nuestro miserable estado. Todavía era un niño, así que me olvidé completamente de mis verdaderos padres, los horrores que sufrimos en la casa Miyama. Durante un tiempo, fuimos una familia feliz, pero un día, una manada de Demonios y droides asesinos de la casa Miyama vino a nosotros y trataron de matarnos. En un momento de desesperación, desperté mi [arte sagrado] dormido combinado con mi [ajuste de balance]y los derroté a todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mis recuerdos volvieron poco después, y recordé mi odio hacia mi padre y sus experimentos. No podía dejar ir ese dolor y la desesperación,

...

...

- _Ahora entiendo por qué necesitan flashbacks en las series. Las historias de fondo son aburridas cuando las escuchas y el estado de ánimo no es correcto ... ha. En serio, no entiendo por qué molestarse con una historia de fondo ahora. Él también se veía muy feliz de compartir esto conmigo. No sería mucho si estuviera contando una historia sobre cómo murió mi madre, mi padre se volvió loco y todo lo que había en mi vida apestaba tanto hasta ahora. Pero él es poderoso. Para estar en una armadura de correo de escala tan despreocupadamente así, él es poderoso.-_ Lo siento por ti, realmente lo hago. Pero eso no explica por qué atacaste a mi "esposo". -Tosió un poco, pero mucho menos que antes. -Explícate a ti mismo. O podría enojarme. Y lo recordarás, y dime, porque no recuerdo a nadie cuando estoy enojado.

-Así que ... Tú eres el [emperador dragón rojo]. De hecho, te estaba buscando por aquí. Aparte del hecho de que robaste el asiento de mi hermana en el aula, tengo otras propuestas para ti-.

 _-¡Tch! ¡Así que Kiruko-San estaba diciendo la verdad, su hermano psicópata hizo un número en clase 1-D de rencor por lo que le robé!_ -pensó ichijou mientras el apretón alrededor de su espada creció, mientras una ráfaga de furia estaba hirviendo en su sangre. Atacar a las personas por una razón tan insignificante.

-Pero primero déjenme explicarles esto, lo hice para llamar tu atención. La señorita Kurama resultó ser parte de esta clase.

-¿Kurama ...?- Repitió ese nombre desconocido.- _Genial, otro sin contexto en absoluto._ \- se volvió hacia kurama, quien todavía estaba luchando por mantenerse despierta, y le dio un signo de interrogación. -Yoko ... Tienes ... ¿Alguna idea de quién podría ser este Kurama?

-...- No dijo nada. . No, se va a desviar ahora. El problema ahora es rei miyama y los problemas que pueda traer.

 **-** [SOCIO, NO CAIGAS.]

-Ddraig?- Por primera vez, escucho la voz de Ddraig del espacio mental del [guante aumentado]. parece que la situación requería un pequeño empujón para poder comunicarse con el. Miro la joya de su [arte sagrado], ya que brillaba con cada palabra.

 **-** [NO CAIGAS O TE DEJES ENGAÑAR POR SUS PALABRAS O COMPORTAMIENTO. PUEDE NO PARECER, PERO ESO ESA ARMADURA ES LA EVOLUCIÓN DE UN [ARTE SAGRADO] ARTIFICIAL CREADO POR EL ANTIGUO Y PRIMER [GOBERNADOR GENERAL DE LOS ÁNGELES CAÍDOS] AZAZEL. TAMBIÉN PUEDO SENTIR A FAFNIR DENTRO DE ESO]

-¿lord Azazel ... el mentor de Senpai y el maestro asesor del [Club de Investigaciones de lo culto?

-Eso es correcto, [emperador dragón rojo]. La armadura dijo, como brilló dorado una vez más de una manera imponente. -Sin embargo, este [arte sagrado] artificial es una versión mejorada. El alma de Fafnir ya no está contenida, sino que está sellada dentro de esta. El poder del [Rey Dragón Dorado], el [monarca dragón giganta] conocido como Fafnir, es mío para usar y abusar. débil al alinearse con un Dragón, ¡pero mi padre era fuerte para simplemente domesticarlo y esclavizarlo!

 **-** [PETULANTE NEPHILIM. ERES TAN TONTO COMO UN NIÑO PARA PENSAR QUE ALGUIEN PODRÍA HACER ESO, LOS DRAGONES, NO OBEDECEMOS A NADIE, LO MÍNIMO QUE PUEDES OBTENER DE NOSOTROS RESPETO, YA SEA POR ACCIONES, PERSONALIDAD O PODER O SIMPLEMENTE POR QUE SE NOS DA LA REGALADA GANA, SOLO UN SER MUY SUPERIOR PODRÍA ORDENARNOS, ... NADIE PUEDE MEJORAR ALGO DE ESE ÁNGEL CAÍDO., ESA LANZA YA ESTABA COMPLETA Y PERFECCIONADA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LA VI ADEMAS A FAFNIR NO LE IMPORTA SU LIBERTAD O CUERPO SOLO LE IMPORTAN SUS TESOROS, DEJO QUE AZAZEL LO METIERA SOLAMENTE A CAMBIO DE LA REPLICA DE UN ARMA MÍSTICA, A SABER COMO LE HIZO AZAZEL O ELOHIM PARA CONVENCERLO DE VOLVER ALLÍ, RECUERDO ALGO A CERCA DE UN PROYECTO ARTES SAGRADOS DEL REY DRAGÓN]

-Esa es la parte cuando digo, 'Veamos eso', mientras pateas tu culo lastimado por subestimarme. [¡arca dorada de pluto!] - Anunció de nuevo, y círculos de mágicos dorados aparecieron justo detrás de él, lanzando incontables armas a ichijou el cual Tan rápido como pudo activo su subespecia

[aumento alterado del dragón gales]

[cambio: rafaga de la emperatriz sonica]

recogió a kurama, estilo nupcial y luego a su espalda en un piggyride, y salto lejos de la lluvia de espadas. rei tomo un breve momento para refrescarse, el vapor y la sangre brotaban de su casco, y continuó con ese aluvión de cuchillas, martillos y otros tesoros brillantes y afilados.

-Dragón rojo, si es posible, ¿cuál es el plan? ¡esperar hasta que se quede sin munición! ¡No puedo seguirle el ritmo así!- Dijo a draig, quemándose las piernas con violentos derrapes y curvas para evitar las espadas en su dirección. Cuando no podía esquivar, usaba [Rhongomiant] para desviar los proyectiles.

 **-** [SOCIO, FAFNIR TENÍA UNA GRAN VARIACIÓN DE TESOROS BAJO SU POSESIÓN. SI REALMENTE ESTÁ USANDO TODO ESO, UN ARMA MATA DRAGONES SE PRESENTARÁ EN CUALQUIER MINUTO.]

-Una espada asesina de dragones ... ¡en manos de un dragón! ¡Eso tiene tanto sentido como enseñar exorcismos a un demonio!

-[de hecho issei tenia la mas fuerte asesina de dragones en sus manos, [ascalon]]

-¡enserio!

De repente ichijou sintió un escalofrío por su espina dorsal, una sensación de absoluto horror y emoción, que solo el castigo inminente de sus hermanas podría darle. Este terror ... ¡venía de una espada! ¡Podía sentirlo! Incluso entre los otros que venían en su dirección, podía sentir un aura monstruosa proveniente de esa particular espada dorada. -¿Es eso ?! ¿Es eso ...?

 **-** [AFIRMATIVO. SU AFINIDAD CON EL [GUANTE AUMENTADO] LE OTORGA MIS PODERES, PERO MIS DEBILIDADES TAMBIÉN. UNA ESPADA MATA DRAGONES DEFINITIVAMENTE DARA UNA REACCIÓN EN TI, TANTO UN DEMONIO COMO UN DRAGÓN.]

-Esto significa ... Ese tipo también es débil en contra de esos, ¿verdad?- Dijo, convocando a Rhongomiant una vez más y deteniéndose en un punto. La lluvia de cuchillas continuó, pero usando lo que aprendió en [monte Issei], bloqueo algunos de ellos, y esquivé el resto con solo algunas rasgaduras en su ropa. Sin embargo, cuando esa única espada venía hacia el, piso con fuerza el suelo, apretó su espada y ...

-[ ¡AHORA!]

-¡Te tengo!- Y en un movimiento suave pero poderoso

TING!

Golpeo esa directo en la punta, mientras que los otros quedaron impresionados por el impacto. Esa única espada bailó en el aire por unos segundos, solo para ser atrapada por mis manos. -¡De nuevo!

[¡AUMENTAR!]

[REFLEJO DIVIDO]

-/[CORTE REFLEJANTE]/ **-** las dos voces anunciaron, mientras ichijou cortaba el aire y creaba una barrera de líneas blancas desde el borde de su espada. Chocó con el aluvión de cuchillas, y como antes, los detuvo a todos en el aire. ¡No está atacando ahora, el enfriamiento está comenzando! Esa es su oportunidad! -¡Come esto!

[¡AUMENTAR!]

-Debo decir que eres nada menos que una bandera de la muerte-. Dijo rei mientras levantaba su mano para contrarrestar esa espada entrante. ¡La cuenta regresiva había terminado, y nuevas runas de mágicas doradas aparecieron detrás de él! ¡Pero la espada estaba a punto de ...! -No te alarmes. Todo esto terminará pronto.

[NEGAR]

[¡PENETRAR!]

¡CRASH!

-Que...?!

¡BOOOOOM!

...

-Wow ... Eso fue realmente fácil-. Dijo ichijoj jadeando y mirando la nube de humo justo en frente de el. Ese choque entre dragones debe haber sido demasiado, ya que esa parte de la clase tembló, con el piso derrumbándose. Miro hacia atrás a kurama, y parecía tan desesperada, tan conmocionada. Le dio otra palmadita en la cabeza y ella se tranquilizó. Sin embargo, no puede bajar la guardia, eso fue ... -Fácil ... Demasiado fácil.

[ARCO DORADO DE PLUTO!]

 _-¡Lo sabía! ¡Nunca puedo estar tan seguro de nada!_ -Al igual que antes, un aluvión de cuchillas y otras armas cayeron sobre el, ¡mientras usaba [Rhongomiant] para desviar algo mientras le quitaba algo de espacio! -¡Mierda! ¡Eso estuvo cerca!

-Huh ... ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- se escucho esa frase tan cliché en medio de la nube de polvo. Y como estaba sospechando, ahí está él, el dueño de esa armadura de dorada, un tipo de 17 años, vestido con el uniforme masculino de Gessen y con ese pelo verde pálido y la piel clara que gotea sangre. Sin mencionar ... ¡Su propio brazo fue apuñalado por la espada mata dragones! ¡Eso es increíble! -Estoy decepcionado de ti, [emperador dragón rojo]. Si fueras el protagonista, tu serialización llegaría a su fin pronto.

-Oye, Dragón rojo, ¿es eso normal? Esa espada me está poniendo la piel de gallina incluso ahora. ¿Es eso normal?-ichijou pregunto.

-[NO, NO LO ES. INCLUSO UN NEFILIM TENDRÍA DIFICULTADES AL TOMAR A UNO DE ELLOS CON UN [ARTE SAGRADO] DEL TIPO DRAGÓN.]

 **-** Eso es correcto, [dragón de la dominación]. Sin embargo, como puedes ver, no soy tu extra promedio. ¡Soy el personaje principal! ¡El protagonista perfecto!- Dijo, tomando una respiración profunda y luego brillando como una estrella! En otro segundo, su armadura de escamas volvió, desplegando dos alas de dragón y cuatro nuevos pares de alas de ángel blancas y limpias como cristal. ¡Entonces él es realmente un híbrido! -¡Un pasado trágico, un linaje especial, un [arte sagrado] raro con mucho potencial, inmenso poder acumulado, destreza física y mágica más allá de lo posible! ¡Eso es lo que soy! ¡Yo soy el que está más cerca de ser el protagonista que cualquier otra persona! [dragón gales] ?!

-¿Qué?- rei señaló a ichijou con sus garras mientras volvía a la posición de batalla. [Rhongomiant] se sintió mucho más pesado ahora, cuando el [Boosted Gear] se puso en modo de espera. ¿Quiere saber el?

-¡Tú, que no tienes nada! ¡Sin pasado trágico, sin superhabilidades o poderes, sin vínculo con lo sobrenatural, nada! ¡Tu único truco es tu [arte sagrado], y eso es todo!- Dijo, mientras recogía una tarjeta y la arrojaba hacia ichijou. ichijou la recogió y vi una versión miniaturista de el, con cierta información el.

 **Ichijou Tsukino(** 月野 一条, tsukino ichi-jou **)**

 **raza:** demonio reencarnado(actual), humano(original)

 **alias:** emperador dragón rojo(compartido con Draig), dragón gales/dragón irlandes(compartido con Draig), heredero del guante aumentado, el legado del emperador dragón del los pechos, carino/esposa/miel/querido(por kurama), ikkun(por shion y raven), dragón rojo(por annabelle), hong long(por liu bei), monstruo del inframundo/devorador de pechos(titulo), el peor emperador dragón rojo(apodo)

 **cabello:** castaño oscuro

 **ojos:** verde oscuro

 **equipo:** guante aumentado, rhongomiant,

 **clasificación** **:** demonio de clase baja, reina

 **familia**

hajime tsukino(padre)

kyou tsukino(madre)

satsuki tsukino(medio-hermana mayor)

shion tsukino(medio-hermana mayor)

minatsu tsukino(medio-hermana mayor)

futaba tsukino(hermana mayor)

kurama("esposo")

irene dantalion purson(prometida)

 **afiliaciones:** academia kuoh(estudiante de primer años), nobleza de berolina gremory(reina), clan gremory(sirviente)

 **edad:** 16 años, cumpleaños 7 de febrero

 **apariencia:** es un joven flaco, de aspecto femenino, con brillantes ojos verdes en un constante ceño fruncido, cabello desordenado y piel clara. Según él, su cuerpo "se parece a la de una niña", y según su madre Kyou, él es "flaco, pero sus hombros son anchos". Por lo general, viste el uniforme masculino de Kuoh con chaqueta negra adecuada, camisa blanca con líneas oscuras, pantalones a juego y zapatos marrones durante los períodos escolares. Durante los descansos y los fines de semana, usualmente usa camisas con variaciones de rojo y jeans. Durante sus días de entrenamiento en el monte. Issei, su cabello creció unos centímetros más allá de su nuca, y en el último día, Aria le dio una pequeña cinta quemada que pertenecía a la reina de Rias, Akeno Himejima, para que se envolviera en su muñeca. Después de su entrenamiento en el Monte. Issei, Ichijou tiene varias cicatrices en el pecho y en el cuerpo, además de un cuerpo y músculos más tonificados.

 **personalidad:** pesimista, gruñón y sarcástico, rara vez sonríe, piensa mal de los que no dan un a buena primera impresión pero respeta a los que demuestran ser superior a el, y se disculpara si se da cuanta que actuo de manera precipitada, debido a su infancia, tiene un punto de vista misogino de la vida junto con una baja autoestima eso sumado al abuso de sus hermanas le hizo desarrollar cierto temor por las mujeres, aun así como cualquier hombre sabe reconocer la belleza femenina y apreciarla, ama mucho a su madre pero detesta a su padre y quiere evitar a toda costa ser como el, se revela que Ichijou tiene una extraña inferioridad / alto complejo, en la cual, mientras se ve a sí mismo como inútil y débil, tiene la ambición de volverse aún más fuerte para ser notado. También ha mostrado los matices de una persona muy determinada, y un profundo orgullo como heredero del legado de Isseis y el suyo propio. También se observa que tiene un gran temor de estar solo, y su mayor fobia es que lo olviden sus amigos y familiares. es un gran cocinero. También puede coser y tomar clases de poesía.

 **historia:** No se sabe mucho sobre su pasado, excepto que es el hijo más joven de Hajime Tsukino y su esposa más nueva, Kyou, hermano de sangre completa de Futaba. Tenía dos amigos de la infancia desconocidos que aparentemente desaparecieron de su vida después de un incidente inexplicable y es constantemente intimidado por sus hermanas mayores, que dicen que es un pervertido. Se inscribió en la academia Kuoh porque era la escuela más cercana desde su casa, y desde el primer día, se enamoró de Kamiyama Shiori.

 **poderes**

 **capacidades físicas:** originalmente al nivel de un humano promedio, ichijou alcanzara el nivel sobre humano tras reencarnase en demonio, teniendo su fuerza, defensa, velocidad y incrementados gracias al poder de la pieza de [reina] pero siendo de clase baja en el principio, tras su entrenamiento en el [monte issei] donde mejoraría su capacidades físicas, dominara parcialmente el poder de la [reina] y esta mutaría, su nivel se elevaría a el de un clase media

 **Sentidos mejorados:** al convertirse en un demonio reencarnado, Ichijou adquirió agudos sentidos y reflejos, ya que ahora puede escuchar mejor que un ser humano regular y defenderse contra los ataques de Annabelle. Para sobrevivir a su entrenamiento en Mt. Issei más tarde, Ichijou desarrolló más sentidos y habilidades para sobrevivir.

 **Maestro espadachín:** según Aria, Ichijou tiene la habilidad para aprender fácilmente el manejo de la espada, que el mismo Ichijou afirma que proviene de su padre Hajime, que es un experto en kendo y practicante. Durante su entrenamiento en el Monte. Issei, Ichijou logró ser capaz de pulir completamente sus propias habilidades de espada, que combinado con sus sentidos más agudos y su mejor afinidad mágica, lo convierten en un enemigo formidable.

 **poder demoníaco:** como demonio ichijou tiene todas las capacidades basicas de estos como lanzar hechizos, teniendo reversas mejoradas gracias a la pieza de [reina] del nivel de un clase media

 **nivel cero:** También conocido como "Destructor del orgullo", es el primer intento de ichijou de magia original, en el que golpea a sus enemigos femeninos en el cofre, y pone dos círculos mágicos alrededor de sus pechos. Al comando, el círculo mágico activa una maldición en los senos de la víctima, causando que se encojan. La energía que dejan los pechos se convierte en energía para Ichijou, rellenando su resistencia y energía, cuanto mayor es el tamaño del busto, más recupera energía.

 **vuelo:** como demonio ichijou puede volar con su alas

 **Boosted Gear** : uno de los 18 [Longinus] que posee el espíritu del [Dragón Gales](dragón irlandés), el[ Emperador Dragón Rojo], YDdraig Goch, uno de los [dragones Celestiales]. Se dice que tiene el poder de matar a un Dios cuando se domina completamente. Puede duplicar el poder del portador cada diez segundos(aumenta), transferir energía a otros seres, obejetos o ataques que entren en contacto con el aura del usuario(transferencia) y y generar un campo que anula cualquier forma de defensa(penetrar). al principio siendo incapaz de soportar muchos aumentos o mantenese en el estado de [explosión] por mas de unos segundo siendo su limite el máximo de los clase media tras su entrenamiento en el monte issei ahora puede dura varios minutos y poseer el poder un clase alta también posee el [reflejo divido] nueva habilidad del [guante aumentado] siendo este poder el derivado y resultado de los restos del poder de albion que issei robo en su juventud, esta habilidad libera una onda de aura la cual reduce parcialmente la energía de una ataque, ser vivo o objeto mientras a su vez creo una pantalla de aura que desvía los ataques, a diferencia del [divide] original esta habilidad no divide a la mitad sino solo una parte dependiendo de el poder aplicado en ella así como también carece de la capacidad de absorber la energía perdida, y como el [reflect] original no puede reflejar un ataque si este a superado los limites del usuario otra desventare es que su uso consume mucha energía

 **[portador del caos: guante de la reina, unidad carmesí]:** También conocida como "Técnica secreta: legado del Emperador Dragón Rojo" , es una habilidad nacida en base al [movimiento ilegal triaina] de issei **,** y la subespecie de Ichijou del Boosted Gear. De forma similar, Ichijou puede usar el comando **[cambio]** para modificar su Boosted Gear y combinar las habilidades de firma de otras piezas para superar las debilidades de los demás. Después de su encuentro con Yagura en la sala blanca, Ichijou recibió esta habilidad para desarrollar el [BxB] lenta pero constantemente., en este estado ichijou es capaz ponerse al nivel de un clase alta y pelar o superarlo, sus formas son:

[ráfaga de la emperatriz sonica](torre y caballero) en esta forma el guantelete cambia su forma una mas lisa y plana, esta forma niega el rasgo del [alfil] transformando todo el poder demoníaco de ichijou en poder físico ampliando su fuerza lo suficiente para igualar a un clase alta y dándole velocidad sonica pero en esta forma es incapaz de usar magia o dispara poder mágico

fantasía de la princesa explosiva](caballero y alfil) en esta forma el guantelete cambia su forma a una hecha de vendajes que parecen estar hechos de seda y con escamas con runas mágicas en el o flotando a su alrededor, este estado niega el rasgo de la [torre] relajando los músculos y bajando la resistencia física, pero potenciado el poder mágico y la velocidad es esta forma la velocidad de ichijou es mayor a la del sonido siendo lo suficientemente rápido como para crear clones de imagen residual, así como en las escamas de su guantelete se runas mágicas que le permiten activar de forma rápida e instantánea cualquier hechizo que el halla aprendido siempre que disponga del poder suficiente siendo lo único malo su baja defensa y resistencia al daño

[clon explosivo] una técnica usada por ichijou en esta forma en la que usando su velocidad y poder demoníaco crea unos clones de imagen residual cargados con magia los cuales explotan al ser desechos

[impacto de la reina dragón](alfil y torre) esta forma niega el rasgo del [caballero] provocando un aumento de la densidad, pero potenciando la fuerza, defensa y poder demoníaco, otorgando un mayor resistencia al daño así como un plus en el uso de magia pero bajando la velocidad, en esta forma el guantelete adopta una apariencia futurista con un cañón en el antebrazo

[cañon dragón] : una técnica usada por ichijou en esta forma en la que carga poder mágico en su cañón y recubre su brazo con aura y procede a golpear a su objetivo con gran fuerza para acto seguido liberar a quemarropa un haz de poder demoníaco y llamas draconianas concentrado

 **curiosidades**

 **-** al igual que todos los miembros de la familia tsukino el nombre de ichijou tiene que ver con los números y plantas, ichi(1) y jou(10) y el kanji de madera(木) forma parte del kanji jou(条) de su nombre, aun asi su nombre se traduce como "una historia"

-tsukino siginifica "mes del campo"

-el es una antitesis de issei en varios aspectos , siendo una [reina] en ligar de un [peón] y un hombre serio en lugar de un pervertido

- _De acuerdo, eso es realmente espeluznante._

-Acéptalo, no eres único de ninguna manera ...

No eres fuerte ni estás decidido como goku...

No eres astuto o determinado como lelouch ...

No eres inteligente como kira...

No eres carismático ni confiable como Makoto ...

No tienes dolor o forma de vivir como kaneki ...

Ni poder para romper el destino como touma ...

... Eres solo un estudiante de secundaria que no tiene nada de sangre sobrenatural ni real, que resulta ser el portador del [Boosted Gear]. Eres tan patético como tu predecesor, el protagonista que a nadie le gusta, el que sería sustituido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Eres tú, solo un pequeño gusano en este mundo de Gigantes .

 _-... Cómo responder a eso ... Soy un gusano aquí, y soy un gusano en casa, soy un gusano en cualquier lugar. Para siempre ser arrastrado a algo involuntariamente debido a mi [Boosted Gear], tratando de escalar el Everest sobrenatural llamado issei satanas._ \- Miro al techo por unos segundos, con kurama casi arrancando su uniforme al morderlo, y suspiro. -Tienes razón.-dijo

-...

-Ichijou ...?

-No soy tan fuerte, ni inteligente, ni especial. Mis padres son humanos, tuve una infancia muy típica de hermano pequeño, quiero salir con una chica en vez de dominar el mundo y, honestamente, dejaría este rol a cualquiera desde el principio.- Dijo, la armadura todavía flotando en el aire con sus innumerables alas, mientras que kurama lo alcanzaba y apretaba más fuerte su uniforme ...

-No, Ichijou. No digas eso! Eres ... Tú eres ...

-¡Pero!- Dijo apuntando su espada hacia él, mientras convocaba aún más círculos mágicos. -Hice algunos muy buenos amigos. Algunos muy buenos amigos y maestros que hubieran sido mejores protagonistas que nunca. No significa que no pueda ser más fuerte. Soy fuerte, incluso sin esos.

-¿ Eso es tan ~? ¿A dónde vas con esas palabras inspiradoras? _¿Voy a proteger a mis amigos y ser más fuerte_ ? Eso es tan cliché.

-No, por supuesto que no. Sé que pueden protegerse a sí mismos. A decir verdad, en realidad, me gusta ser ... Desechable, a veces. La gente es más feliz que miserable, ¿no? No quiero ser miserable, ¡gracias! - El mundo parecía detenido cuando dijo esas cosas. kurama soltó su agarre, pero un aura siniestra comenzó a escaparse de la armadura en frente de el. Oh, ¿toco un tema sensible? -Además, puedo ser lo que otros protagonistas, sin importar cuán perfectos sean, no pueden en un millón de años.

-¡¿Hah ?! ¿Y qué es eso? ¿Qué puedes ser posible cuando no tienes lo necesario para ser un protagonista ?! ¿Un personaje principal?

-Bueno, lo único que otros no pueden ser más que yo ... es ser el protagonista de mi propia historia, Tsukino Ichijou

-...

-I-Ichijou ...

Sí, no soy un híbrido, ni un maestro en nada, ni un campeón, ni una persona con un pasado trágico o un linaje real, pero eso es lo que soy, y nadie más lo es ...

... Tsukino Ichijou.

ZOOOM!

¡CLINK!

-¡Cierra esa boca!- Y en un segundo, esa armadura cruzó la distancia entre ellos y chocó una de sus espadas de luz contra [Rhongomiant]. Esa fría aura ... Está usando una espada mata dragones. -¡¿Qué estás tratando de decir ?! ¡Que cada dificultad que tuve en la vida, cada dificultad que me forzaron a soportar fue en vano !? Que tú, una persona simple, puedas ser un personaje principal tan fácil incluso con todo lo que hice y ¡tenía que hacer! ¡No! ¡No, no! ¡Cállate!

-Qué...?- Esas palabras realmente lo sacudieron más de lo esperado. Él convocó otra espada y intento corta el cuello de ichijou. este lo esquivo y empujo su espada más adentro de él, usando el retroceso para saltar y recuperar algo de espacio.

-¡Soy el protagonista! ¡Yo soy el personaje principal! ¡Esta es mi historia! ¡Una historia de dificultades y voluntad! ¡Una historia en la que enfrento todo y obtengo un final feliz! ¡Merezco un final feliz! ¡LO MEREZCO!- Él gritó, su voz llegó a los oídos de ichijou como clavos en un tablero. Es ilusorio, tiene lo que sufrió con Nero. ¿Fue su pasado realmente tan terrible? Chocaron espadas otra vez y esta vez el retroceso casi rompió el brazo de ichijou! -¡Eres el villano! ¡Un villano con una vida fácil y alabanzas al mundo! ¡No puedes vencerme!

-[ SOCIO, ESTA ES TU OPORTUNIDAD. ESTÁ CEGADO POR LA IRA. ES LA OPORTUNIDAD PERFECTA PARA UN CONTRATACAR.]

- _Dragón rojo, por mucho que me gustaría terminar esta batalla rápidamente, no hay forma de que pueda contratacar en este estado. Su modo frenesí realmente está cortando mis bordes aquí, ¡y aquellos en sus manos son armas anti-dragón! ¡Tengo que pensar!_

 **-** [...]

- _¿Dragón rojo?_

-[ tengo una idea **]**

- _¡¿que?!_

 **-** [uso sus Delirios a Tu favor, Clichés de novela ligera ...]

- _¿Qué quiere decir el Dragón Rojo con esas palabras? ¡Usa delirios a mi favor! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!_

-Ichijou ...

-¿Yoko?

-Él piensa ... que está en una novela ligera ... Tal vez nosotros ... Tal vez podamos usar eso en nuestra ventaja ...

Y luego ella se calmó nuevamente. Está agotada, y su brazo sangrante está empeorando las cosas.

- _Piensa ... Novelas ... Delirios ... Espera ..._

 _'Él tomó tu esencia protagonista. Todo lo que pueda venir de esto no te pasará ..._

 _Sin artilugios ... Sin ventajas ... Sin frases ... No hay segundas oportunidades ... Sin power-ups repentinos ..._

 _Estás sólo en esto.'_

 _..._

 _Clases de poesía , ¡me salvaste una vez más!_

-Yoko, voy a hacer algunas cosas. Quédate conmigo todo este tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Confía en mí, sé lo que estoy haciendo-. _Bromas aparte Esta es una gran apuesta; y no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo o cómo será el resultado, ¡pero eso es todo lo que tengo por ahora!_ -Ella simplemente se zambulló en su espalda y murmuró 'siempre'. De acuerdo, y uno, y dos, y ...

-¿¡Cómo! ¡¿Cómo puede su poder crecer tan espontáneamente ?! ¿¡Ese es el poder del [Rey Dragón Dorado]!- Dije sorprendido, mientras le permitía acorralarlo con su propio aluvión de cuchilladas. Chocaron de nuevo, y se detuvieron. En un momento de estasis, compartieron miradas, y pronto lo aparto. -¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Soy el [Emperador Dragón Rojo]! ¡El [dragón del infierno ardiente]! ¡El [dragón de la dominación]!

-¡Tch! ¡No mereces ese poder, Tsukino Ichijou! ¡Los débiles como tú deberían permanecer en la sombra para que los verdaderos guerreros no se molesten con tu existencia!- Dijo con un tono burlón. Casi se puede ver su sonrisa de confianza cliché contra un tonto más débil.

 _-¡Esta funcionando! Tal vez si yo ..._ -lo empujo de nuevo, y choqué su [Rhongomiant] contra su armadura de pecho, enviándolo de vuelta a la pared!-¡Cállate! ¡Con este poder, soy invencible! ¡Una imitación insignificante como tú, derrotándome! ¡Ja, conoce tu lugar!- _Incluso es divertido decir esas oraciones caricaturescas._ \- Manteniéndose concentrado, apunto con su espada hacia él

[cambio: fantasía de la princesa explosiva]

desato un bombardeo de cuchillas de energía roja contra él. Donde tantos, ¡aún no esta tan cansado! Lo hizo hasta que ya no pudo verlo por el polvo que causó su destrucción.- _OK ahora. La última oración en esta situación. Y uno, y dos ..._ -¿Cómo es eso, ¿eh ?! ¿Quién es el débil ahora?

...

...

-¿Eso es ... todo lo que eres ...?

 _-¡Ahora!_

[cambio: ráfaga de la emperatriz sonica!]

¡ZOOM!

-¡Woooooh ...!

¡BAM!

-¿Qué ... Uuuuuugh ...!- En el momento en que ichijou echo un vistazo a su imagen al otro lado del polvo, utilicé su forma más rápida y fuerte para cerrar la brecha entre ellos, recogiendo una espada al azar en el camino, y chocando contra su armadura de pecho con un extra fuerza de su [Boosted Gear]! Fue volando a otra pared, su armadura ligeramente rota en un lado.

Ese es el cliché número 1 en una pelea, el villano cree que es el dueño de la batalla, solo para que el protagonista aparezca desde las sombras, con una sonrisa engreída en su rostro, burlándose de su oponente.

-Hahahahahah ~! Eres tan débil, Dragón dorado!- _Maldición, clases de poesía, ¡qué gran impulso en mi vida te has convertido! Tengo que continuar el acto._ \- Lo está haciendo en consecuencia, por lo que otras ideas también deben funcionar.- _De acuerdo, ahora cliché número 2._ -¡No puedes seguir el ritmo conmigo, soy el [emperador dragón rojo]!

-Parece que tendré que usar toda mi fuerza contra ti-. Una voz tranquila, recogida resonó desde el interior de la armadura, como en un flash chocaron con las hojas de nuevo.

[¡BOOST!]

y así lo estaban haciendo de nuevo, tratando de encontrar una abertura entre los innumerables cortes opuestos entre ellos. ¡Al final otra vez, se enfrentaron una vez más y continuaron su concurso de miradas mientras lucha contra la fuerza y el agarre de cada uno sobre sus armas!

-¡Hyahahah! ¡Eso es todo lo que tienes, Dragón dorado! ¡Tu nivel de poder no es nada comparado con el mío! ¿¡dónde esta toda esa confianza de hace un segundo!- _¡Sigue tocando sus nervios! Eso lo disparará! Al igual que Nero-San lo hizo._ -¡Oh-hoh! ¿Quién sabía que ganarte sería tan fácil con todo mi poder?

-Hehe ...

-¿Haaaah ?! ¿Por qué te ríes? ¡Debería ser yo el que ríe!

-No, estúpido [emperador dragón rojo]. Yo soy el único que se ríe. ¿Es ese tu verdadero poder? Patético-. Y ahora está sumando sus círculos mágicos de nuevo. ichijou lo mire sorprendido ahora. Preparándose

-¡Ichijou, ten cuidado!-grito kurama

-¡Bien entonces, bien podría mostrarte mi verdadero poder cuando nosotros ...!

[CAMBIO: ¡FANTASÍA DE LA PRINCESA EXPLOSIVA!]

-Que...?!

¡BOOM!

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera apuntarle y lanzarle ichijou utilizo su nueva configuración de cambio para escapar a tiempo, ¡pero no antes de dejar una imagen explosiva mágica en su lugar, que exploto en el rostro de rei y desvaneció sus otras runas! Una vez más, lo volvio a lanzar de nuevo cuando retrocedió a una distancia segura.

Ese es el segundo cliché, el enemigo engreído siempre se burla del poder del protagonista, solo para sorprenderse con una nueva habilidad sorpresa justo a tiempo.

-¡No he terminado todavía! [disparo dragón] !- ¡Y reuniendo tanta poder demoníaco y draconiano como pudo, creo un aluvión de bolas rojas de energía para lanzar contra él! Y de nuevo, creo un polvo de destrucción en su dirección, y todo lo que pude escuchar fue el sonido de sus gritos y las explosiones que estaban causando los [DRAGON SHOTS] . ichijou se detuvo antes de quedarse sin aliento, sorprendentemente todavía esta bien, y cuando el polvo se limpió, vio el cuerpo de miyama en el suelo, luchando por mantenerse en pie, sin la armadura y respirando pesadamente. Puede que haya terminado o no, no esta seguro. se volteo hacia kurama, y ella todavía estaba jadeando, luchando por mantener su agarre sobre el. -Lo siento.

-No ... No hay... Problema ...- Dijo, sus ojos, ahora completamente descubiertos, brillando hacia el.

- _Lo siento, Yoko, pero tenemos que terminar este viaje con una apuesta segura de muerte.-_ Oye, Yoko. ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que confiaras en mí todo el tiempo?

-E-Eh ...?

-Bueno, ahora es el momento ... ¡Tch! Qué pérdida de tiempo. No puedo creer que haya perdido mi precioso tiempo con personas débiles como tú Frunció el ceño al dragón dorado que estaba frente a el, mientras se ponía de rodillas y le lanzaba una mirada de desdén. Puso su mejor personaje de villano arrogante Cliche, y sostuvo su espada contra él. -El más fuerte, dijiste? No me hagas reír, cuando termine contigo, serán tus hermanas las próximas.

-...!

-¿I-Ichijou ...?- Obtuvo la reacción que estaba buscando. Él está conmocionado. Él lo escuchó. Eso es lo que quería. Con todo eso, no necesita decir nada más.

-¿Qué dijiste ...? Mis ... Hermanas ..-

 _-Oooh ~, chico. Ahí vamos, estoy de nuevo en uno de esos momentos en que lamento lo que acabo de decir aun más que el incidente del condón. Puede que no sea el final para mí, pero va a doler como el infierno._ -ahora un aura oscura y pesada rodeaba a rei, y pudo sentir la atracción gravitatoria que estaba causando. Lentamente se levantó del suelo, y en un momento, gritó más fuerte que cualquier cosa que he encontrado, y su armadura de escamas cubrió cada parte de él de nuevo. - _Tengo que mantener el acto.-_ ¡¿Q-¿qué es eso? ¡Su poder aumentó tan súbitamente!"-Dijo, mezclando su actuación con ... ¡Aumentó de miedo genuino, porque se metió con un toro! Un toro con una armadura de dragón! - _¡Mierda! Pero tengo que mantener la calma! No debo entrar en pánico! ¡Lo estoy, pero no debo entrar en pánico!_

-¡No! ¡No dejaré que me derrotes! ¡Ni dejes que toques a mis hermanas! ¡Marca mis palabras,[emperador dragón rojo] vas a pagar por esto! ¡Te mataré! **¡TE** **MATARÉ** !- Y en un instante, apareció justo en frente de íchijou, con las armas encendidas como el Sol, ¡y listo para atacarlo! el castaño Levanto a [Rhongomiant] y se defendió con élla, pero como esperaba, su furia era demasiado poderosa para el, ¡y por eso se alejó!

-¡No! ¿Cómo está sucediendo esto? ¿ ¡ CÓMO !- Dijo mientras volaba lejos de la explosión que causó ese encuentro. Incluso kurama se fue en una dirección diferente, y termino golpeando la pared, cayendo de espaldas, mirando al techo. -Uf ...

¡STOMP!

-¡Gwah ...!- ¡Y ese es otro hueso roto en la colección! Una dura y brillante garra de dragón dorado pisoteó las costillas de ichijou, deteniendo cualquier tipo de escape de su parte, y antes de darse cuenta, ¡esa misma armadura de dragón sostenía una espada gigante contra su cara! Por la sensación ominosa, ¡es seguro de que es un asesina de dragones! ¡-A-Ah ...! H-Espera, dragón de oro! ¡Por favor! ¡perdoname! ¡No era mi intención amenazar a tu familia! Era ... Una broma ... ¡Una broma! ¡Por favor, perdóname! Por favor, perdona ~!

-...- Está callado. Sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo su flequillo, y su cara incluso se veía aturdida por ese despliegue de miseria, llorando e hipando como una perra. ichijou Estaba realmente temblando. Necesita concentrarse ... Pero esta demasiado asustado ...

-¿Te perdono?- Dijo, en un tono bajo, ronco y directo. ichijou hizo su mejor sonrisa a medias, y asintió todavía temblando. Suspiró, y empujó uno de sus mechones, brillando un solo ojo verde pálido hacia el. -Muy bien, te perdonaré.

-O-Oh ... ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

-Yo te perdonaré ... ¡por ser tan patético frente a mí!- Y luego apareció su rabia, mientras agarró su espada aún más, y levantó su espada para dar un último golpe mortal, ¡y luego ...!

-... Acabas de quitarme las palabras de la boca

¡ZING!

-¡presidenta(Kaichou)!

¡BREAK!

-Que...?!

¡BAAAAAAM¡

-!patada sitri¡- y el juego se convirtió en eso solo en ese segundo. en el último momento, ichijou toco el sello de 'ayuda' que Serena le dio, y justo delante de sus ojos, esa misma kamen-otaku de pelo azul rompió su propia barrera para dar la patada envuelta en llamas negras directo en la cara del dragón dorado, que se fue volando solo para romperse en una pared, y en consecuencia, en la barrera. serena aterrizó justo en frente de ichijou y ahora estaba saltando en un pie, volteándose hacia el y levantando el pulgar. -¡Woosh! ¡que enfermo! ¡Estaba tan cansada de energía que pensé que me iba a arrancar la pierna!

 _-Sí, gracias a que me dio esa runa de emergencia para llamarla. Al final resultó útil, pero nunca pensé que iba a ser utilizado para cumplir con el cliché anime_

El tercer cliché, cuando el protagonista acorrala al villano cobarde, siempre debe dar un discurso de última esperanza y matar a su antagonista de la manera más dramática e impresionante. Lo que lleva a la cuarta y última regla

El protagonista perfecto es ... Predecible y aburrido.

Regla 4, ¡devuélveme mi respeto!

por cierto serena está usando encajes negros

-Bueno, supongo que se acabó-. Dijo sentándose en el piso y luego poniéndose de pie. Serena lsonrió, y dándose la vuelta, vio a kurama apoyándose en una pared, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el.- Sí lo hicimos.

-¡Y una vez más, el día se salvó gracias al [emperador dragón rojo]! ¡Exijo el más alto de los dame cincos!-dije serena mientras levantó la palma de la mano lo más que pudo justo en frente de íchijou. Sorprendente como siempre, el le di un buen golpe y ella sonrió más alegre, mientras ella volvía hacia el dragón dorado para hechizarlo, incapacitándolo para moverse. Esa batalla ... Ni siquiera fue tan difícil, solo ... Complicada.

-Bueno ... Al menos se acabó.

-Eso no es justo ...-se Escucho desde una dirección diferente. ¡Esa voz era del interior del círculo mágico prisión donde el dragón dorado estaba metido! Se puso de pie, y luego, jadeó, ¡rompió el círculo mágico solo con la fuerza! Entonces, de la nada, sus alas de angel aparecieron en su espalda ¡Convocó a un círculo dorado más! -¡No he terminado todavía! ¡Soy el protagonista! ¡Merezco mi final feliz! ¡No quiero seguir siendo la oscuridad! ¡NO QUIERO!

Y luego, ese círculo dorado comenzó a brillar aún más. ¡ichijou Llamo a su [guante aumentado] una vez más, mientras Serena-creaba una gran cantidad de agua de una mano y llamas negras de la otra, sus cambiaron pasando ahora a tener una esclerótica negra siendo de color gris azul con la pupila de un reptil y 2 alas de dragón negras salían de su espalda mientras un aura azul negra la cubría! ¡ rei piyama Apuntó con su mano hacia rllos, y desde su círculo mágico, llegó ...!

Bragas blancas.

Solo ... bragas blancas.

...

¡SLAP!

Fue todo lo que sucedió después de que Serena lo abofeteó con un látigo de agua y le dio un puno cargado de fuego negro directamente en su rostro. Un poco triste, de verdad ...

-Es ... No es justo ...- Él gimió de rodillas. No era el agua del ataque de serna, ahora estaba realmente llorando. -No entiendo ... no ... ¿Por qué? ¿De qué sirve vivir? Mi vida fue miserable desde el principio ...

-...?

-La muerte de mi dulce madre ... La locura de mi padre ... Los experimentos ... Mis amigos muertos ... El dolor ... El dolor ... El horror ... Pensé ... Pensé que ... . Fui el protagonista de una novela ... Me agarré a esto ... Porque siempre hay un camino, ¿no? Si aguanto las cosas, si continúo con la cabeza en alto durante mi viaje, reuniendo a mis hermanas ... Derrotando fuerte gente y pelear todo el camino hasta la cima ... podría ser feliz ... pero si no soy nada de esto ... entonces ... ¿Cuál es el punto de vida? ¿Por qué debería seguir viviendo? si no sé si seré verdaderamente feliz al final, con todo lo que me ha sucedido hasta ahora? Por qué ... Por qué ... Por qué ...

-...- ichijou trao saliva, fuerte. Serena casi llora, y el también. Pueden ver ahora, está ilusionado, pero esa es su manera de escapar de todo y agarrarse a algo. No tiene nada, absolutamente nada, que esperar, ahora. Está tratando de mantenerse sobre algo, o de lo contrario, caerá en la desesperación, en la locura ...

- _Él es ... Como yo ...-_ pensó ichijou antes de hablar-Oye ...- Comenzo a caminar hacia él, una mano buscando por él, mientras podía reflejarse en él. Serena lo intentó, pero se detuvo cuando vio lo que estaba a punto de hacer. -Oye ... Dragón dorado ...

rei Levantó la cabeza, con los ojos todavía húmedos, y con una mirada aburrida que solo una persona sin esperanza puede hacer.

 _-Recuerdo ... Confundido, perdido, sin esperanza ... Él ... Él ..._

...

¡ZAS!

 _-¡Realmente me cabrea!_

-¡Uf ...!- Y rei se encontró de nuevo con la pared, cortesía del golpe de ichijou. Así es,

 _-¡realmente me está molestando! ¿De verdad era tan patético? ¡Mierda, no me extraña que también molestara a Aria-San!_ -Una vez rei recuperado de su choque emocional, volvió sus ojos de sorpresa hacia íchijou en una mirada alarmada y enojada.

-Por qué tú...!

-¡CÁLLATE!- Dijo, no, rugió, eso silenciando a todos allí. se volvió hacia él, y apreto los puños en ... ¡¿Rabia?! ¡¿Tristeza?! ¡Estrés! sus ojos están llorando ahora. -Sé cómo se siente ... Duele ... Duele, ¿no?- Tratando de sentir la brecha en su corazón ... Intentando y fracasando en encontrar una razón para tanto sufrimiento ... no - Asumo que no sé cómo se siente tratar de ser importante ... La sensación de que todo va a estar bien al final, solo para ser una ilusión más ...

-...?!

-Sufrí ... Hice cosas que no quería hacer ... fui arrastrado por el destino e hice una puta ... Nunca te puedo entender ... Pero ...- se sacudió las lágrimas , y lo miró a los ojos. -¡No significa que deba sufrir más que eso para ser alguien! ¡No necesito ninguno de esos trucos para tener una excusa para no hacer nada!

-...?!

-Lo entiendes, ¿no? No hay protagonistas, antagonistas, personajes principales, personajes secundarios, extras ni nada aquí. ¡Esto no es un manga, un anime, una película, una novela ligera o incluso un fanfiction! Esto es la vida real, y en la realidad, solo hay ganadores y perdedores, y los perdedores son siempre los malos, ¡y los ganadores son los buenos!- Grito esas palabras melancólicas una por una, mientras él se ponía aún más exasperado e inseguro. Sin embargo-Pero, ¿y qué?! Incluso si todo parece perdido, incluso si el futuro es incierto, incluso cuando las cosas están totalmente oscuras, si seguimos avanzando, a pesar del papel que llevamos o si tenemos los mismos, vamos a llegar a algún lado muy lejos de cuando comenzamos!

-I-ichijou tsukino...

-Es por eso ... Incluso cuando no tengo un pasado trágico, linaje especial, sangre mezclada o cualquier otra cosa, excepto mi [Boosted Gear] y amigos ... Te gané. Te gané porque no creo que merezco un final feliz ... ¡QUIERO un final feliz! - Y ahora, abrió sus brazos para poder sentir el aura del mundo que los rodea. Un mundo lleno de cualquier cosa. -¡No soy un protagonista! ¡Nadie lo es! ¡Pero no lo necesitamos! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no importa cuán cojo, emocionante, trágico o feliz sea ... ¡LA VIDA ES EPICA

...

...

 _Y así terminó. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que dije algo así. Fue bueno tomar esas clases de poesía y ayudar a otros que eran como yo. Lo sé, nunca puedo entender su dolor, y quizás no entienda lo que estoy tratando de decir, pero al menos deberíamos tratar de hablar y compartir ideas. Después de todo ... Incluso si ya no soy un humano, puedo entender lo sola y perdida que puede estar alguien._

-...- Después de un rato, él todavía estaba allí; mirándolo con ojos sordos y sorprendidos. Sin embargo, un brillo volvió a sus ojos, y pronto, estaba llorando otra vez. Pero esta vez, él estaba sonriendo.-"Tch ... Esto es tan cojo ... Ni siquiera Shounen Jump tiene ese tipo de monólogos en estos días ...

-...-ichijou Frunció el ceño un poco con su pequeño comentario, pero se mantuve a gusto, ya que simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa, y desapareció con el viento.

-Sabes ... Si nuestros roles se invirtieran ... creo que también te golpearía-. Dijo, mientras se desvanecía en polvo dorado. -Hasta luego ... Ichijou.

Y ahora ... Se ha ido. En un instante, la barrera de Serenase hizo añicos, y estaban de vuelta en el sangriento y desordenado salón de clases. el debe haber escapado. Bueno, se debilito mucho, esoo significa que no lo veran por un tiempo. Pero esta aura helada ... Todavía está por aquí ... Pueden sentirlo ...

Y si ataca nuevamente ... estaran esperando ...

* * *

 **parte 5**

mas tarde en la enfermería de la academia

-Kaichou dijo que con un descanso adecuado, estarás bien. Solo una puñalada en el hombro, pero de lo único que tienen que ocuparse es de tu nivel de ki ... O algo así.-dijo ichijou a kurama

-Gracias.-respondió ella Y ahora el esta sentado en una silla en la enfermería, desierta ya que la directora Shizuka "necesitaba organizar una repentina reunión en Kuoh" (también conocido como, evacuar el lugar para que no tuvieran más víctimas), además de kurama, que ahora está en la bahía médica, descansando. De acuerdo con serena, ella se estaba quedando sin energía vital, e incluso usó parte de sus [artes sabias] para intentar ayudar en el entrenamiento de ichijou, llevándola aún más al límite. Eso explica mucho. -Oye, Ichijou ... lo siento.

-...?

-Huh ... por hacerte preocuparte por mí, luchar por mí cuando ya no pude, por cuidarme y casi morir-. Ella dijo, cubriendo su cara ruborizada con la manta blanca.

- _¿Eso de nuevo? ¿Realmente era así cuando pienso en mí mismo?-_ No pienses en nada. Me sentí bien por ser el que estaba salvando. Solo quería tener un día tranquilo hoy, pero ya que estás a salvo, no me puedo quejar-. Y eso no ayudó mucho. Se sumergió aún más en la manta, y sus pequeñas orejas de zorro se crisparon.- _No soy el tipo de persona que quiere ser salvada todo el tiempo tampoco. Esta vez, el enemigo fue el que tuve más cuidado. Annie, esa loca monja, Nero-San y Nemesis-san fueron todos monstruos contra los que tuve que pedir ayuda ... Aún así, no disculpa el hecho de que quiero ser más fuerte y sacarles el jugo a todos. Autoestima ... Eso es algo que necesito resolver junto con mi cuerpo._ -Mira, siempre puedes admirarme. Somos amigos ... Después de todo-. Dijo el, ella se cubrió aún más en las sábanas, y se asomó por un momento hacia el. el Suspiro, bueno, ahí va su último recurso. -Entonces ... Huuuuh ~ ... ¿Qué tal si te beso?

-...!- Y ahora está alarmada. Eso es literalmente fate/stay night en forma de una oración. Docenas de docenas de rutas para hacer una broma sucia, pero lo único que ella hizo fue sentarse en la bahía y mirar a ichijou directamente a los , ¿ahora qué? ¿Qué disparaste, Tsukino Ichijou?

-Ya sabes ... para hacerte sentir bien ... quiero decir! Estás tan ... sombría estos días, quizás otro beso te alegrará-. Y ahora esta sudando baldes, perdiendo sus palabras y moviendo sus manos. ¡Y ella sigue mirándolo! Oh mierda. ¡¿Ahora que?! -Ah, maldición. o-olvidar lo que dije, ¿de acuerdo? Eso es tan embarazoso. Pero ...

-Ichijou ...- Dijo, poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas y haciéndolo mirarla directamente a los ojos. Ahora llevaba un parche médico en el ojo, pero pudo sentir que miraba su alma. ichijou se sonrojo, y el mundo a su alrededor se detuvo. Detuvo su propia respiración y sudoración para solo mirarla ... Luego a sus labios rosados, que se acercaban más a los el. Ella cerró los ojos y le jaló más a la cara.

- _Ah, qué demonios. Solo vives una vez, de todos modos.-_ Cerro los ojos, la tomo por las muñecas para acercarse más y al final, olió su aroma fresco y sentí su calidez maternal ...

¡CLACK!

-¡Aguantenlo ahí mismo! ¡los Policías están aquí!

-¡Gah!

-¡Kyah!

¡Ambos saltaron de su ensoñación de romance! Serena acaba de abrir la puerta de la enfermería, y caminó hacia ellos solo para ver cómo estaban.

- _Ahora que estoy cuerdo de nuevo ... ¿Estaba realmente a punto de hacerlo? AAAAAH ~! Estoy perdiendo la cabeza otra vez!_

-Oye, Akabane-chan. ¿Cómo estás? Lo siento, no encontramos a ese pequeño bastardo a quien se escapo, pero su esencia todavía está alrededor de Kuoh, por lo que nuestro mejor hombre lobo no tardará mucho más en rastrearlo-. serena dijo con una sonrisa, pero kurama estaba muy lejos de estar "bien". Tenía un ceño fruncido que solo podía describirse como 'asesino', y lo malo que estaba a su alrededor estaba causando que los espíritus cercanos desaparecieran. ichijou Trago saliva mientras la presidenta se volvía hacia el. -Y, Tsukino-kun, desde que evacuamos la escuela, también tienes que irte a casa. No queremos que ningún alumno piense ... Estás teniendo una aventura con la directora y ella solo quería cerrar la escuela. porque ella no puede controlar su libido por más tiempo .

-Esa es una descripción muy, muy inquietante. ¿Qué tipo de comics lees?- Dijo, mientras ella sonreía y se alejaba. el se volví hacia kurama, y ella se alejó tímidamente de el. Ahora es estoica como siempre, pero se sonroja.- _Huh ~ ... ¿Qué debería hacer? Ella puede irse sola a casa, ¿verdad? No puedo, es por eso que necesito salir de aquí. Solo espero que todo aquí esté bien._ \- Tomo una de sus manos y entrelazo los dedos. -Yoko ...

-...?

-Cuando llegues a casa sintiéndote mejor, te prepararé el kitune udon más delicioso, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo, volviendo sus ojos de vergüenza. ¿qué cursi se pudo volver en solo un día? Ella marchitó sus ojos, y luego sonrió. Ella asintió con la cabeza, y pronto, después de que el le diera un último adiós y se fuera de la enfermería. En la puerta, vio dos estatuas gigantes de monjes, que recuerda, no estaban allí antes (enserio, sus visitas a la enfermería se convirtieron en una cosa una vez que comenzó todo lo sobrenatural) y la poderoso aura que emitían. Tal vez sean sus guardaespaldas o soldados reales, ella es la futura líder de toda la región kanto después de todo. Camino unos pocos pasos y vio a Serena esperándolo en el medio del corredor.

-Oye, ho, Tsukino-kun. Perdón por eso. Pero el personal comienza a cerrar las puertas, y si alguien nos ve, los rumores comienzan-. Ella dijo con una disculpa y una sonrisa forzada e incómoda. Suspiro.

-No te preocupes, Kaichou. En realidad, me alegra que alguien nos haya detenido-. Dijo mientras comenzaron a caminar el uno con el otro. - _Sí, eso era necesario, de lo contrario, la lujuria me hubiera conquistado. No sé, pero si tomo la decisión equivocada, podría terminar como mi padre, y Yoko lastimadaá. Ella acaba de convertirse en mi amiga, si salgo tan temprano así, ¿quién sabe qué viene después?_

-Huuuh ... ¿Por qué? Besar es algo muy común por aquí. No es necesario que te preocupes. En realidad, le quité el último-. Ella sonrió, y el se sonrojo mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

- _Sí, no, gracias, esa es la ruta que tomé que hizo que mis amigos se alejaran de mí y mi vida se convirtiera en un infierno, con el debido respeto.-_ Preferiría relajarme un poco. Mientras más lo intente, más rápido se aburrirá y pensará que soy un tonto-. _Como papá ... como papá ..._

 _Como papá ..._

-Ichijou ...

-¿Eh ...?

CHU ~!

-. _..! ¡Eso es injusto! ¡Ella solo me besó! ¡En los labios! ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Que demonios! ¡Mi día fue una montaña rusa de 'WTF' hoy! ¿Realmente no puedo tener un día normal con cosas raras que no me pasan? No puedo ... ¡No puedo moverme! ¡Ella me congeló! Ella me rompió! Ni siquiera puedo ... ¡Joder!_

-Piensas demasiado, Tsukino-kun. Disfruta de cada momento de vez en cuando, ¿quieres?- Ella dijo separándose de el. el Estaba estático, no podía moverse. Ella acarició sus mejillas. Y sonrió con un dedo en los labios. -Es el presidente del consejo estudiantil quien dice eso. Lleva eso a la practica.

- _... Quiero gritar, darle un cabezazo, apuñalarla tan fuerte con mi espada que ni siquiera el Rey Arturo podría sacarla ..._

.

al mismo tiempo que ichijou pensaba eso en algún lugar de Europa..

-Brrr ...

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál es el problema, Arti?-fue la pregunta de una chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos azul grisasios

-No sé, siento ... una perturbación ...-fue la respuesta de una rubia de ojos azules

-...? como sea vallamos a buscar algo con que pelear o podemos ir a la cama

-enserio, lisa

 **~~ reina sagrada y dragón ingles ~~**

 **.**

-Sí, lo entiendo ...- Pero no hizo nada. - _Cómo odio esto, no ser capaz de responder a algo con una respuesta adecuada._ -Suspiro y frunció el ceño un poco, mordiéndose los labios y todavía sintiendo el sabor del lápiz de labios de fresa. ¿Cómo sabe eso? Digamos que Minatsu solía tomarse demasiado en serio los cosplay de Princesa Safiro. Al menos era mejor que usar un disfraz de GioGio ... Aún con lápiz labial.

-Genial. Ahora, para compensarle por no traer su almuerzo de vuelta al hospital te doy esto, vamos a comer juntos a la barbacoa.

-...

-...?

-Señorita Sitri, está tratando de seducirme

-Nah ... ¿Qué te da esa idea? ¿No puedo almorzar con mi kouhai cuyo senpai era el mejor amigo/rival de mi abuelo? Oh,

- _esas relaciones jodidas. Bueno, me estoy quedando sin recursos esta semana, mejor guardar algo, y comer barbacoa parece una gran idea._

-¡Yo también voy!

-¡Gah!- Y la Reina de la inconveniencia fue destronada por un cierto albino que venía de un pasaje secreto en la pared (caramba, la academia Kuoh seguro es un lugar extraño). Ren saltó lejos del dicho pasaje, y caminó hacia ichijou. -¡Qué demonios, Ren!

-¡Voy a venir a esta barbacoa también! ¡Es la segunda vez que haces una excursión por Kuoh, Ichijou! ¡Y ya no necesitas excusas! ¡Me lo pagarás llevándome a esta barbacoa!

-¡Ren, descubriste un maldito pasaje secreto! ¡Cómo demonios te mostraré todo después de eso!- Dijo, señalando el dicho pasaje.

-¡No hay excusas! ¡Te mataré!

-¡Te morderé!

-¡Te daré un beso frances!

-Enfermo...!

-Oye, Tsukino-kun, ¿quién es ella?- serena detuvo su pequeña discusión, cuando voltearon hacia ella. Ren se detuvo, frunció el ceño y se giró hacia ichijou, suspirando de alivio.

-Bueno, Kaichou, él es ... Un amigo mío-. se volvió hacia él y parpadeé una vez. -De todos modos, le debo una. ¿Puede venir con nosotros?

-¿Seguro Por qué no?- Y sonrió de nuevo, una sonrisa tan brillante e inocente que olvido que Nemesis dijo que no le gusta serena porque Lady Sona era una perra hipócrita. -Solo asegúrate de que tenga su propio dinero para comprar su parte.

-...

-...?

-Suspiro ... ¿No puedo tener un descanso?

-No puedes, Ichijou. No puedes escapar del destino. Eres una perra ahora.

-Nah, estoy bromeando. Comamos. Señorita Ren, Tsukino-kun.

-Por cierto, Ren es un hombre.

-Eeeeh ~?

- _Solo espero que mi día termine tan tranquilo como pueda ... Lo cual, por supuesto, no va a suceder._

 _Al menos comeré algo de barbacoa._

* * *

 **y con eso termina este capitulo de legado renacido, finalmente llegaron, los fugitivos miyama, ahora la cosa se va encender, ya se presentaron 2, el legado de saji y el heredero de fafnir, y aun faltan otras mas por aparecer, aun no estoy seguro de llamarlos villanos, ya que hasta cierto punto sus acciones y motivos se justifican pero son aun así son casi todos unos imbéciles, en especial por que ellos no son en si el verdadero enemigo a vencer, pero como sea dejare esto para después, el siguiente capitulo sera el fin de este volumen y solo diré como dije ante no todos los personajes aquí respetan o admirar a los personajes del canon, ellos no conocen o vivieron todo los eventos del canon, ejemplo, como verán nemesis no le tiene respeto a sona y no es la única**

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **antifanboy:** una vez mas gracias, enserio gracias

* * *

 **conceptos**

 **[Meta-concepts](** 現状, genjo) traducido como [meta concepto] (situación actual) cartas creadas por enma miyama a través de las cuales posible obtener información actualizada de un objetivo

 **[downfall dragón spear](** 墮天龍の閃光槍, daten Ryū no senkō yari/ ダウン・フォール・ドラゴン・スピア, Daun Fōru Doragon Supia **)** traducido como [lanza del dragón descendente](lanza brillante del dragón caído del cielo) se trata de uno de los [arte sagrado] artificiales creados por lord azazel durante la [era dorada] tras haber realizado un contrato con el [rey dragón] fafnir originalmente un aparato desechable que se rompía tras poner en estado explosivo, fue perfeccionado gracias a las técnicas de kurenai himejima, toma la forma de una pequeña lanza dorada del tamaño de un cuchillo con un gema purpura en extremo de su mango, la lanza tiene la capacidad de extenderse a voluntad así como usarse para disparar ráfagas de poder con atributo de luz contaminada, como un tipo dragón le puede otorgar a su portador las capacidades/debilidades de estos en base al control y afinidad de este, en algún momento antes/en/tras el [casi apocalipsis] el alma de fafnir fue sellada en esta de forma que su portador comparte el titulo con el, su habilidad característica es [negar] con al cual crea una barrera purpura alrededor del usuario con la desvía los ataques

 **[downfall dragón another armor](** 金龍王の鎧, kinRyūō no yoroi/ダウン・フォール・ドラゴン・アンザールアモール,Daun Fōru Doragon anozāru āmoru **)** traducido como [otra armadura del dragón descendente](armadura del rey dragón dorado) es el [ajuste de balance] de la [lanza del dragón descendente] originalmente solo accesible al poner la lanza en un estado explosivo lo que ocasionaría su posterior destrucción después de su uso fue perfeccionado y estabilizado gracias al trabajo de kurenai himejima siendo mas fácil de alcanzar que un [BxB], diseñada en base a la [armadura de escamas de la divina divisora] de lord vali lucifer consiste en una armadura de escamas metálica y voluminosa con gemas purpuras incrustadas en ella, que despliega alas doradas de dragón en caso de que el usuario no disponga o no quiera desplegar sus alas, como toda armadura mística aumenta las capacidades físicas de su usuario, el poder mágico y las habilidades normales de sus forma básica así como también permitela obtención de una lanza mas grande en la mano

 **[golden pluto arc](** **黄金の世界の不思議,** Kogane no sekainofushigi **/** **ゴールデンプルートアーク, Gōrudenpurūtoāku)** traducido como [arca dorada de pluto](maravillas de mundo dorado) es la técnica de la [otra armadura del dragón descendente] esta técnica permite acceso a su portador a los tesoros de fafnir permitiendo usarlos o disparar como proyectil muy parecido a las [puertas de salomón]

 **curiosidades**

 **-** al igual que las puertas de salomón esta basada en el puertas de babilonia de gilgamesh de fate su nombre proviene de pluto el dios de las riquezas según la mitología romana

 **nuevos personajes**

 **kiruko matsuoka(** 松岡キルコ, matsuoka kiruko **)**

 **raza:** humana

 **alias:** reina dragón negro(compartido con vitra), dragón aprisionador(compartido con vitra), reina de los chistes malos(titulo)

 **ojos:** avellana

 **cabello:** azul indigo

 **equipo:** linea de absorción, campo de eliminación, prisión sombría, resplandor de llamas negras,metaconceptos

 **afiliaciones:** academia kuoh(estudiante), casa miyama(anteriormente), fugitivos miyama(miembro)

 **familia**

enma miyama(padre adoptivo)

rei miyama(hermano adoptivo)

sugura miyama(hermana adoptiva)

sara leonheart(hermana adoptiva)

eiko onizuka(hermana adoptiva)

kurumi kurisu(hermana adoptiva)

 **personalidad:** uno de los personajes más extraños de la serie, incluso más absurdo que sus compañeros de la casa Miyama o incluso el elenco en general. Cuando se presentó por primera vez, Kiruko era intimidante, cínica, amenazante y de baja intensidad, sin embargo, Kiruko tiene un lapso de memoria extremadamente corto, no le gusta recordar cosas que no le conciernen, es bastante vago y desenfocado en cualquier otra cosa, y le gusta hacer bromas horribles por el bien de ella. Ella no muestra ningún resentimiento Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, puede ser amigable, solidaria e incluso poética si algo así se le pasa por la cabeza, pero solo en tales ocasiones, ya que su propia mentalidad es aleatoria y desenfocada como el resto de su comportamiento.

Ella tiene una relación bastante amistosa con su Dragon Vritra, ya que sirve como su tutor y amigo, a pesar de la personalidad discordante de ambos. También es algo tonta y de mente cerrada, ya que ni siquiera intenta alcanzar todo el potencial de sus artes sagrados.

 **apariencia:** una joven de estatura media, delgada y delgada, con cabello indigo, ojos color avellana desenfocados y piel clara. Debido a su habitual naturaleza acosadora, tiene negros extremadamente profundos alrededor de sus propios ojos, y algunas veces su color de piel puede volverse más pálido, sin mencionar los experimentos que se le hacen mientras que en la casa Miyama la cubre con vendas para ocultar sus heridas cirúrgicas. y cicatrices

Por lo general, parece que lleva una versión sucia y rasgada del uniforme de Kuoh con una camisa blanca con forros negros, falda magenta y una corsé de capa maching. Ella usa varias otras ropas cuando está en descanso.

 **curiosidades**

-Su apariencia y personalidad se basan en el personaje Namanie Mienami de la serie Medaka Box

-la razón por la que ella no tiene el [longinus] de saji el [conjunto de vitra] es por que saji lo rompió antes de morir para evitar que cayera en malas manos, pero eso no evito que los [artes sagrados] se mantuvieran juntos

-Al igual que Ichijou, Kiruko lleva el nombre de un número, en su caso, 9 y 02.

 **rei miyama(** みやま零; Miyama rei **)**

 **raza:** nephelim celestial(híbrido ángel-humano)

 **alias:** rey dragón dorado(compartido con fafnir), monarca dragón gigante(compartido con fafnir), dragón pantsu(compartido con fafnir)

 **ojos:** azul blanco

 **cabello:** verde palido

 **equipo:** lanza del dragón descendente, armas de luz, tesoros de fafnir

 **clasificación:** angel de clase alta

 **afiliaciones:** casa miyama(antes), figutivos miyama(lider), academia gessen(estudiante)

 **familia**

enma miyama(padre)

ophelia miyama(madre)

gertrude(tía)

israel(tío adoptivo)

sugura miyama(hermana adoptiva)

kiruko matsuoka(hermana adoptiva)

sara leonheart(hermana adoptiva)

eiko onizuka(hermana adoptiva)

kurumi kurisu(hermana adoptiva)

 **personalidad:** Rei se llama "El protagonista perfecto", y como tal, es temperamental, sombrío, extremadamente violento, serio e incluso arrogante y arrogante sobre sus habilidades. En este estado de ánimo, es implacable con sus enemigos, y no tiene límites a la cantidad de sus habilidades que puede desatar sobre sus enemigos. Él destrozó completamente a kurama a pesar de su papel como el futura lider principal de toda la región Kanro de Japón

Sin embargo, cuando no está en este estado de ánimo, Rei es muy relajado y aburrida. Él puede ser paciente, divertido, pero su expresión estándar es estoica. A pesar de eso, Rei se preocupa profundamente por sus compañeros , este hecho como la razón por la que odia a su padre, el responsable de todas las atrocidades que cometió a lo largo de los años con ellos. También parece actuar cobardemente, ya que prefiere tener una tregua y pelear junto a ichijou antes que enfurecerlo y ser golpeado de nuevo. De acuerdo con sus hermanas adoptivas, Rei es un tipo de tipo "medio coagulado".

 **apariencia:** es un joven apuesto, alto, flaco pero de forma apta, con el pelo espigado y desordenado y verde palido, con un mechón recto en la parte superior de la cabeza, ojos azul blancos y piel clara. Por ser un estudiante de Gessen, viste el uniforme típico de color blanco con corbatas y zapatos negros y zapatos interiores en forma de cruz. Usualmente usa ropa y jeans negros durante sus días libres.

 **curiosidades**

-Su apariencia se basa en el personaje Tsurubami kamome de la serie Medaka Box .

-Su nombre, Miyama Rei, está escrito de la misma manera que 'Miyama ZERO' (み や ま,), el ilustrador original de Highschool DxD.


	18. es broma

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido el fin de este volumen que es la introducción a este arco**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

-*hola*-transmisones

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **nuevo renacimiento: es broma**

 **parte 1**

en la residencia tsukino, cierta madre castaña se levantada

- _Bueno, con mi dolor de cabeza un poco alejado, dado que la píldora de Yoko-chan hizo maravillas en mi cuerpo, finalmente puedo hacer algo productivo con mi día._

 _Pero nadie está en casa, el plato está limpio, hice todo el papeleo justo antes de mis vacaciones, que todavía están en funcionamiento, y si alguna vez trato de llamar para una nueva tarea, con todo mi tiempo libre ahora, probablemente terminaría en una hora más o menos, y aún es de mañana. En otras palabras, todo mi día es un día libre, incluso si lo intento ..._

 _Suspiro, está bien ... Ejercitemos el cerebro, entonces. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que elegí un libro, desde la universidad si no recuerdo mal, así que intentemos algo simple ... ¿Qué tal los 48 poemas de Kyoto? O la historia feudal de Japón? Nah, vamos a elegir esta, la biografía de Kurosawa, ¿o tal vez la Divina Comedia?_

 _..._

 _Sheesh, no es de extrañar que la gente solía llamarme una oruga cuando era pequeño, ¡mira cuántos libros he leído! ¿Cómo es que olvidé que solía ser un ratón de biblioteca? Oh, mira, metamorfosis! Solía leer eso a mis hijos ... Y a los hijastros todo el tiempo, no me extraña que Ichijou odie a los ciempiés._

¡DING-DONG!

 _-Oh, una visita en este momento, tan pronto? Qué curioso Lo que sea_ ,- kyou volvió a guardar el libro en el estante y se puso su camisa negra habitual con pantalones cortos azules para cubrirse antes de poder abrir la puerta. Con eso fuera del camino, camino hacia la puerta y la abrió sin preocupaciones ...

-¿Hola?

-Buenos días, Lady Anzu. ¿Cómo estás en este hermoso día?- ¡Es ella! ¡Alice!

-Err ... Sí, descartando el dolor de cabeza alucinante, estoy bastante bien, gracias, Alice-san. ¿Y tú? ¿Está bien?- Dijo. No la vio salir de su casa anoche, y estaba un poco preocupada porque cree probablemente ella todavía es nueva allí. - _Me alegro de que ella aparentemente regresó a casa sana y salva._

-esto bien, incluso más ahora que te he visto hoy-.

- _Aw ~, ¿No es ella espeluznante de una manera adorable? En serio, nos acabamos de encontrar ayer, y la forma en que me habla me pone nervioso. y avergüenza, en realidad._

-Oh, mi. Mírate, sonrojándote así. Eres la madre de Ichijou, después de todo.

-Huuuh ~ ... Si-. Murmuro bajo. A veces es poco agradable estar atrapado en un estado tan embarazoso. Debe detener esto antes de explotar, así que dio un paso a un lado y señalo su casa. -Así que ... ¿Bienvenido? ¿Te gustaría una taza de té o algo así? Nada de alcohol hoy, comenzaré a trabajar la próxima semana.

-Bueno, gracias. Nada como algunos bocadillos y té. Estoy seguro de que hoy va a ser un buen dí Hizo una reverencia, entró por la puerta y se quitó los zapatos de la entrada,. Todavía hay un poco de té en la nevera, y tal vez algunos bocadillos también. -Si no te importa, lady Anzu, me dirigiré a la sala de estar, espero que no te importe.

-No, nada. ¡Siéntete como en casa!- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina para recoger las cosas. Cogió el tarro de té, sirvió un poco en dos tazas limpias y también comió algunos bocadillos.- _Ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto qué hace Alice-San para ganarse la vida. Sé que no es tan joven como parece, que tiene una hija adolescente, pero dado que puede pagar todos esos vestidos bonitos además de esas costosas joyerías y zapatos, supongo que puede ser bastante rica. ¿Es ella una noble? Una princesa, incluso? Pero ¿por qué estaría ella en Japón? Tal vez ella es una ministra o al menos está casada con uno. Eso tendría sentido._

 _Pero después de esa semana, noté que no solo Rina-chan habla japonés con fluidez, sino que también se matriculó en la academia Kuoh. ¿Cómo? A menos que ... Oh, Dios. ¡No me diga que ambas son las hijas de los yakuza! Oh, que hay en el mundo!_

¡BAM!

 _Ow ~, estoy pensando demasiado,-_ y el dolor de cabeza la golpeó de nuevo. - _Nah, esto no puede ser. Ambos son demasiado educados y esponjosos para ser considerados niñas de la mafia. Pero esto me hace preguntarme muchas cosas ..._ \- finalmente termino su pequeño plato de bocadillos, así que camino hacia la sala de estar para ofrecerle algo a Alice

-Oye, Alice-san, ahí va. Espero que te guste el té con limón, porque eso es todo lo que tenemos por ahora-. Dijo, llevándole el plato de plástico lleno de caramelos. alicia Estaba sentada en la mesita, escribiendo en un cuaderno que sacó de la nada (no, en serio, ¿de dónde vino eso ?!). Alice se volvió hacia kyou y sonrió, tomando una de las copas para tomar un sorbo rápido. kyou se sento junto a ella y cogió su propia taza. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Solo tarda unos segundos en descargarlo y ... ¡listo! ¡Aquí!- Ella le pasó la computadora a kyou y después de ver la imagen en ella, casi escupir su té, en la pantalla, ¡había una chica semidesnuda vistiendo un traje de demonio escaso rodeado por otras chicas lindas de anime! Y sobre todos ellos, había una pantalla de título: 'Highschool Diabolos X Dragón!'. ¿Es eso un juego? -¡Estaba pensando que tal vez podamos jugar este juego de un amigo mío! Aún lo está desarrollando, ¡pero podemos probar la versión Beta! ¿Qué tal?-

-Uuuuh ~, no es uno de esos juegos eróticos que creemos comprar en Akiba, ¿cierto?- Esa es una pregunta semi-seria-semi-retórica. Parece un juego lento, pero la pantalla del título parece bastante inocente. kyou se acomodo en el cojín de su asiento y alcanzo el touchpad. Alice se sentó a su lado para mirar también la pantalla. -Bueno ... no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Así que ... seamos aventureros por hoy. Probaré tu juego.

alice Sonrió y aplaudió con alegría infantil, mientras que kyuo lo único que podía hacer era sonreír ante su comportamiento. Yendo así, este juego no puede ser tan malo. De acuerdo, hizo clic en la pantalla de título, el nuevo juego, elige un archivo para guardar tus datos, y ahora el nombre del protagonista ... ¿Sería espeluznante si va con Hajime o Ichijou? Sí, sí sería. Así que eligió el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza ...

-¿Huh ~? ¿Amano Ryuusei?- Alice dijo mientras se arrastraba por la pantalla.

-Amano es mi apellido de soltera. Y Ryuusei ... Bueno, ese era el nombre que Hajime quería para Ichijou.- Respondió. Hizo clic al principio y comenzó la narración de apertura. Aparentemente, es un estudiante de escuela secundaria con un solo problema en su espalda y lleno de sueños de un año escolar satisfactorio. Hasta aquí todo bien. Tomando un baño, conociendo la nueva escuela, yendo a la oficina para hablar con los maestros y los horarios, todo parece ser un drama varonil de la escuela secundaria. Pero entonces...

 _"¿? - ¡Eh, tú! ¡Eres el heredero del legado del Rey Carmesí!_

 _Ryuusei ... ¿Eh ...?"_

-¿Eh ...?- El protagonista es un personaje sin rostro, pero kyou esta compartiendo la misma expresión en este momento.

La chica de pelo largo y rojo se presentó como Lisa Grimoire ...( _¡Brrr! ¡Qué mala nostalgia!_ ) Y ella es la heredera de un poderoso clan de demonios en el inframundo. Desafortunadamente, después de una guerra de 100 años, el número de demonios ha disminuido en un nivel desesperado, por lo que están convirtiendo a los humanos en demonios para que no se extingan. Y aparentemente, el protagonista es el portador de la flama del dragón, una habilidad que le otorga la capacidad de uno de los trece brazos de dios, armas creadas por los dioses mayores para ayudar a los humanos en tiempos de necesidad, que alberga el espíritu del Dragón Carmesí de la Dominación, uno de los dos dragones paladines que sirven bajo el dios dragón Suophy ...

...

...

- _¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Esto pasó de "promedio" a "alucinante" en solo un par de textos y sprites! ¡Esta trama es simplemente dulce! Esto significa que hay otros brazos de Dios alrededor de la historia, ¿verdad? Me pregunto si son tan increíbles como la flama del dragón . ¡Me pregunto si me encontraré con este dios dragón Suophy también! ¡Parece un dios poderoso! ¡Tal vez él es un dragón gigante! Y de acuerdo con la descripción, ¡también tengo un rival eterno llamado el dragón plateado de la Supremacía! ¡Oh mi!_

 _Tengo la sensación de que hoy puede que no sea un día aburrido después de todo._

* * *

 **parte 2**

en un restaurante en kuoh se encontraban ichijou, ren y serena

-¡Oh, Dioses míos, esto no puede ser carne de vaca! ¡Parece que sí, pero este tamaño está fuera de este mundo!

-No lo puedo creer tampoco. Este lugar debe ser caro como todos los demás.

Ren y ichijou se dijeron mientras veían esa enorme pieza de carne de vaca que estaba frente a ellos en esa sartén coreana. Esto no es cualquier barbacoa, ¡esta es una fiesta de carne! Ese lugar también parece tan caro ...

-Err ... Serena-Kaichou, ¿no parece un poco atrevido?- Le pregunto ichijou a la dama sonriente al otro lado de la mesa. -Quiero decir, me alegro de que estemos comiendo esto, pero este lugar no es demasiado caro para una estudiante de secundaria, incluso si es la heredera de un clan del demonio en el inframundo.

-Ah, relájate, Ichijou-kun. Déjame contarte una historia, no hace mucho tiempo, este lugar era en realidad una tienda de ramen dirigida por un demonio inferior y su hija-. Dijo ella, poniéndose cómoda en su asiento y colocando otro pedazo gordo de carne en la sartén. -Lucia-chan era su nombre, y ella quería dar a luz al anticristo y antes de que preguntes el anticristo es un termino que se usa para referirse al un ser que que considerar hijo del mal y oposición a el dios bíblico, por ejemplo lilin el hijo de lucifer y el trihexa eran considerados una forma de anticristos. Por supuesto, mi abuela no quería ningún disturbio, y solo sucedió que Lucia-chan se enamoró del tipo que le daría a ella la anti-cosa. sellamos sus poderes y ahora ellos viven una vida normal con su harén. A cambio, los Sitri tienen buenos descuentos aquí .

-Qué historia.- ichijou dijo, recogiendo un trozo de carne, poniéndolo en salsa y comiéndolo. Un escalofrío recorrió su especia, mientras un sabor delicioso bailaba en su boca. ¡Esa carne estaba deliciosa! -¡Guau! ¡Esto es delicioso! ¡Puedo morir feliz ahora!

-¡Y puedo matarte feliz ahora!- Ren dijo con la misma expresión y un pedazo de carne colgando de su boca.

-¡Qué te jodan, Ren!

-Está bien, pero después de que terminemos esto!

-¡Demonios si!

-Ustedes dos tienen una gran química. Parece que alguien está expandiendo los horizontes de su harén-. ichijou puse los ojos en blanco con ese comentario, mientras que Ren solo suspiró, molesta. -Oye, no lo juzgo, pero ten en cuenta que la sociedad demoníaca está fallando en estos días. Es por eso que necesitamos harenes en primer lugar. No es una cuestión de juegos, sino de supervivencia.

-Entendido.- Dijo de un trago. - _Huh, esto tiene sentido. La falta de la sociedad del demonio equivale a un mayor esfuerzo para producir bebés para las generaciones futuras. El Phenex aparentemente no tiene este tipo de problema._ \- Puso otro pedazo de pepino relleno en la sartén y espero a que se cocinara, tomando otro sorbo de su refresco. -Oye, presidenta, si no te importa, ¿cómo era tu abuelo, Lord Genshirou? Rina dijo una vez que era mejor amigo de senpai que lord Vali. ¿Es cierto?

-Ah, claro. Saji Genshirou, el [emperador dragón maligno] un ser con poder al nivel de los dragones celestiales, el segundo [dragón maligno] mas fuerte solo superado por [el dragón maligno de los dragones malignos] crom cruach, y el único portador de vritra que pudo despertar completamente su poder de ir mas alla superando el abismo que separaba a los "reyes" de los "emperadores". Escuché grandes historias sobre. El [super demonio] que podría haber tenido el mundo, pero eligió a una sola mujer -. Ren dijo, tomándose su tiempo para parecerse a un anciano sabio mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco. -Tenía un harén, pero ... Sigue siendo fiel a una solo, el [clan saji] es muy conocido en el inframundo no?.

-Y qué mujer tan afortunada era la abuela.- Terminó Kaichou, también bebiendo su té.Más historias del pasado que Gremory dijo cosas sobre Sona Sitri, la [emperatriz de hierro], la revolucionaria princesa del clan Sitri, creadora de la [academia auros] la escuela de [juegos de clasificación] para todas las clases de Demonios en el inframundo ... Y la llamada 'perra hipócrita' según Nemesis. -Hermosa, inteligente, sabia, ella podría luchar contra los dioses en el mismo nivel durante la [Era Dorada]. Sí, ella era increíble ...

-Sí, de hecho.

-Pero también una perra hipócrita ...

-Qué...?

-Sí ...- Y de repente el aura a su alrededor se volvió sombría y sombría, sus ojos fueron ensombrecidos por su flequillo azul mientras colgaba miserablemente un trozo de carne sobre la sartén. Wow, ¿qué demonios? -"Igualdad para todos", solía decir, sin embargo, se negó a casarse con alguien que no fuera mas o tan inteligente como ella ... Lady Gremory y la señorita Nemesis se burlan de mí todo el tiempo por eso. mi abuelo Genshirou tuvo que aprender al menos cinco millones de combinaciones para ganar contra ella, ademas que pelear con lord sirchez y ganarle para eso. Ten en cuenta que soy su nieta directa, y nuestro [Gran Maestro] Millicas, de quien la señorita Nemesis es nieta, es mas joven que la generación de lord issei...

-...

-Perra hipócrita ... Perra hipócrita ... Perra hipócrita ...-

- _Volvamos al tema, ¿o sí? Ver a la superheroína conocida como Serena Sitri deprimida es algo que me pone nervioso. ¿Que demonios? ¿Por qué me siento tan triste por ver a otros abajo?-_ Oye, volvamos al tema, ¿o sí? Quiero decir, quiero saber sobre Lord Genshirou. Sus [longinus], el [conjunto de Vritra](4 garras del rey dragón negro).gremory dijo que se rompió o algo así- Dijo recordando a esa chica de hoy, Matsuoka Kiruko . Ella dijo que tenía a Vritra, y por su propia presentación, realmente esta lidiando con el [rey dragón negro] actual. Quiere saber todo sobre él y su poder. Si ese chico Rei pudiera hacer un número sobre el y sobre kurama, quién sabe de lo que sus hermanas pueden ser capaces.

-Oye, Tsukino-kun ~, ¿qué te preocupa?-

- _¡Ella sabe! Ella ... Podría saber. Ahit, mentí sobre ser un demonio de mi familia durante un mes y medio, ¿pero no puedo mentirle a Kaichou? Eso es realmente cojo_

-Huh ... ¿Recuerdas a ese tipo de antes y su [arte sagrado], ¿verdad? Miyama Rei-kun, ¿verdad?

-El niño con el [dragón pantsu], el [Rey dragón dorado] Fafnir, su [arte sagrado], sí. La verdad es que, Fafnir desapareció durante ... ¿Sabes qué? Estoy un poco contento de que su alma aun este intacta -Ella dijo, bebiendo su bebida. Unos segundos más tarde, sin embargo, ella abrió los ojos al darse cuenta. Primero la charla de Vritra, ahora sobre el [arte sagrado] artificial de Fafnir.- Espera ... No me digas eso ...

-Sí, hay más como él, en la academia Kuoh nada menos. Una chica con Vritra ...- tragué saliva. -Matsuoka Kiruko es su nombre. Pero no parecía interesada en todo eso. Aún así, quiero saber todo sobre tu abuelo, Lord Genshirou. Quiero saber sobre su [arte sagrado], cuánto pudo controlarlo. y cómo puedo detener a esa chica ...

-Ya veo. Bueno, Aria-san y Hwan Jin-young-dono te entrenaron para al menos derrotar a alguien de su calibre inicial. mi abuelo originalmente solo tenia 4 [artes sagrados] conocidos como los [artes sagrados de vitra], los domino por completo llegando a ser un dragón humanoide incluso antes que lord issei en vez de liberar un [rompe balance] para cada uno de ellos como sera normal para un portador de múltiples [artes sagradas] el fusiono el poder de los 4 en uno creando así una sub-especie llamada [coronación envolvente](transformación en rey dragón) luego el la mejoro y obtuvo un [rompe balance abismo] la temida armadura del [emperador dragón maligno], la [ciénaga del mal](prisión ardiente del la culpa de rey dragón) su poder era tal que podía ir al tu por tu contra la [cardinal carmesí] de lord issei e incluso ponerlo en aprietos, el no era un tipo poder el era mas de técnicas, su mayor logro fue fusionar los 4 [artes sagrados] de alto nivel para crear su [longinus], era una [longinus] de tipo poderio osea de nivel medio como la tuya su potencial era tal que supera al de [longinus] de tipo truco como el [himno de la incineración](pilar de llamas purpuras dolientes del jefe crucificado de la detención) con mucha facilidad, las temidas "llamas negras del pecado que maldicen hasta el alma" pero antes de morir mi abuelo temiendo que ese poder cayera en malas manos rompió su [longinus] de nuevo en cuatro partes pero si el alma de vitra aun esta intacta eso quiere decir que aun esta conectadas entre si pero A menos que esa chica pueda entrar en sincronizarlos de nuevo y usar la [coronación envolvente], puedo asumir que estarás bien contra ella.- Dijo ella tan despreocupadamente, ichijou se mordió los labios por el nerviosismo. Bueno,

- _¿le importa en absoluto nuestra escuela? De acuerdo, ella debe ser poderosa, crear barreras con esa cantidad de poder y patear una armadura draconiana con un mínimo esfuerzo. Pero no quiero poner en peligro a nadie en los alrededores. Si ella puede hacer lo que Rei le hizo a la clase 1-D ..._ \- apretó su puño con enojo.- _De ninguna manera voy a dejar que ella haga lo que le plazca._

-Además, tenemos a Nemesis-San, el segundo [rey] más joven en el Ranking de [juegos de clasificación] y Aria-San, uno de los [niños DxD]. No te preocupes

-Está preocupado por su novia en su clase-. Ren dijo. ichijou Escupió, tomé esa, volteo hacia él e intenté apuñalar su mano con la tijera de carne que estaba cerca. -¿Qué? Soy un ninja después de todo, tu movimiento corporal mínimo puede decir mucho sobre lo que estás pensando.

-cállate ...- murmuro. - _Caray, es peor que Nero-san que tiene un [arte sagrado] específicamente para eso. Apuesto a que puede leer mentes también. Pero ... Sí, esa es una persona específica por la que estoy preocupado. Y esa persona está sentada justo al lado de Matsuoka-san ahora._ \- se volvió hacia Serena. -Pero de todos modos, como soy el más cercano a la amenaza, tal vez se necesite más información sobre el enemigo cuando llegue el momento.

-...

-Genial, cinco días con un dragón homicida amante de los mangas y una hija de los dragones y ya estoy hablando como un caballero de una película en inglés.

-¡En serio, Ichijou! ¡Algún día encontraré la [copa de la trinidad](copa divina del mas allá) y lo usaré para finalmente saber de qué demonios sigues hablando de una vez!

-Compasión y estrategia. No está mal. Me gusta un poco ese lado tuyo-. serena dijo con una sonrisa más suave y sacando una pieza más de carne de la sartén. -Quieres saber, podemos hablar de eso, no hay problema. Confío en ti. Si llega el momento, sé que intentarás hacer lo correcto. Sin embargo, comamos primero.

-Sí..

-Sin embargo, ¿quieres un poco más de barbacoa? Porque quizás los que están a tu alrededor no te satisfagan a los dos.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Esas piezas ar-Gaaaaah ...!- ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Hablo demasiado! Esos pedazos de carne carnosos, grasos y deliciosos eran ahora pedazos de ceniza secos, delgados y quemados. Ni siquiera parece tocino, solo son ... Cosas negras que una vez fueron carne. En el lado de Serena, por otro lado, se salvaron y piezas gordas de barbacoa. -A-Ah ~ ...!

-¡Bien, felicitaciones, Ichijou! ¡Hay una persona más en el mundo que odia tus entrañas!- Ren dijo, pellizcando su mejilla con sus palillos.

- _Oh, amigo, no tienes idea ..._

-Ahora, ¿quieres barbacoa, o tal vez algunas costillas serían más de tu agrado?

-gracias

-bien ahora sobre las [artes sagradas] de abuelo eran 4 y estas eran, el [linea de absorción](pulso del dragón negro) consiste en el uno de los cuarto con forma de equipo en su forma se supone que es un guante con forma de un dragón camaleón y en su estado completo se trata de 2 guantes con unas armadura en la piernas, permite liberar una linea o varias lineas con forma de lenguas a través de las cuales es posible absorber o transferir energía o fluidos de cualquier cosa, el abuelo era capaz de absorber la energía de algo al grado de borrar su existencia

-no es algo así como tentacle cierto?

-no se, pero recuerdo haber oído un rumor de lo que el abuelo y la abuela hacina en la cama, otro era el [resplandor de llamas negras](fuego negro del dragón maligno), le permito al portador crear y manipular un fuego místico especial, se trata de un fuego negro hecho a base de energía negativa que tiene en el una potente maldición, el fuego es muy destructivo y no puede ser desecho por medios normales, lo mas efectivo contra el seria la purificación a base [artes sabias], debido a la madición en el fuego se mantendrá encendido incluso después de la muerte del usuario, en el territorio sitri tenemos el [volcan saji] en el inframundo no hay tectonica de placas se trata de una montaña donde se dice que el abuelo sostuvo una pelea con lord issei, dicha montana incluso en la actualidad sigue aun en llamas, mi abuelo era capaz de generar un fuego tan potente que maldecía el alma y podía rivalizar sin problemas con el fuego celestial o sagrado mas fuerte

-básicamente es algo como el amateraru de naruto, no es así

-casi pero millones de veces peor estamos hablando de un fuego infernal literalmente, otro era el [campo de la eliminación](dominio de la oscuridad), le permite a su portador gen arar un campo de energía a su alrededor a través del cual es posible absorber los ataques mágicos o energéticos enemigos o la propia energía del enemigo que se encuentre en el campo

-no lo entiendo si ya tenia ese para que necesita la [linea de absorción]

-el campo posee una absorción mas pasiva que la de la linea ademas esta mas diseñado para contrarrestar los ataques a distancia mientras que al linea drena directamente el poder del enemigo y no es muy efectiva con los ataques a distancia, y por ultimo [prisión sombría](prisión del dragón) es mas simple pero uno de los mas letales, permito la capacidad de manipular las sombras y al oscuridad también permite drenar la energía y fluidos de lo que toque

\- básicamente es la [linea de absorción] versión sombra

-si solo que sin transferencia de poder

-...

-pasa algo ichijou

-no, es que sabes presidenta, tengo al costumbre de cruzarme de brazos y esperar que al gente me explica las cosas que no entiendo, lo hice con gremory y funciono, pero ahora que no esta tengo, algunas dudas, por ejemplo que eso de las "existencias mas fuertes"

-el top 10 de las existencias mas fuertes también llamada el ranking de poder mundial, es la lista que agrupa a todos los seres cuyo poder supera el máximo de la clase dios-dijo ren mientras comía su carne-ya sea si obtuvieron ese poder de nacimiento o poder esfuerzo propio y pese a su nombre mas que un top que agrupa los 10 seres mas poderosos sera algo así como una lista que categorisa el nivel de poder de aquellos entes cuya poder absoluto no se puede medir en la escala de los dioses

-enserio, quieres decirme que enserio existe una lista de los seres mas poderosos del universo, como es eso posible, entiendo el hecho de que en el mundo allá seres muy poderosos y que hallan hecho forma de medir el poder pero un lista, enserio?

-tengo entendido que ocurrió durante el inicio de las guerras y pelas entre mitologías-dijo serene continuando-en esos tiempos alguien debio preguntarse quienes sera los 10 dioses mas poderosos, por lo que se enlistaron algunos

-y quienes fueron esos?

-si mal no recuerdo la lista original era..

ophis ouroboros la diosa del caos, la nada y el infinito, de la facción dragón

shiva el dios de la destrucción de la facción hindú

brhama el dios de la creación de la facción hindú

visnu el dios de la defensa, la protección y la preservación de la facción hindú

indra el dios de la guerra las lluvias y las tormentas de la facción hindu

aten del dios del sol y la creación dela facción egipcia

lugh el dios sin función y con todas las funciones de la facción celta

hades el dios de la muerte de la facción greco romana

thor odinsonel dios del trueno y la agricultura de la nórdica

vidar odinson el dios del silencio y la venganza de la facción nórdica

-esta lista solo incluía los dioses que eran considerados guerreros, por los que dioses que no entraban en esa categoría como el dios de la biblia y el dios de los sueños gran rojo cuyo poder se dice es superior al de ophis no entraban en ella-dijo ren

-esos seria los que eran llamados los 10 dioses mas fuertes esa era la lista original-volvió a hablar serena- pero tenia 2 problemas esa lista solo tenia en cuando a los dioses y mas tarde aparecieron seres que no eran dioses como tal pero tenían un poder que rivaliza con varios del top como

las bestia legendarias como

[lobo del ragnarok] fenir el [dios perro devorador],una [bestia divina] capaz de igual a dioses jefe y con colmillos mata dioses

el padre de los monstruos typhon el [rey de las bestias demoníacas], el hijo de gaia y tartarus, el padre de muchas [bestias demoníacas]

la [bestia del apòcalipsis] trihexa el [emperador de las bestias demoníacas]

y por supuesto estaban los [seres trascendentes] aquellos que sobrepasaron el limites de su razas al grado de que ya no se sabe si deberían seguir siendo considerados miembros de dicha raza tales como

los [super demonios], antes que nada un [super demonio] que a superado el limite de los demonios es decir un demonio con un poder mayor a la clase jefe y que puede catalogarse como clase dios, pero no todos los [super demonios] entraban, por ejemplo el hijo de lucifer lilin el primero de ellos en existir no era considerado un top 10, lo que si lo eran, eran

lord sirchez lucifer, que fue llamado la [encarnación del poder de la destrucción]

lord ajuka beelzebub, el portador de la [formula kankara](ecuación matemática de la supremacía)

lord milicas el [gran maestro del inframundo]

lord sairaorg asmodeus el [emperador demonio purpura] "aquel que alcanzo el limite físico de los demonios"

lord baalberith "el mas grande de los hijos de lilith"

lady verrine "la demonesa mas fuerte"

lord gasper el [dios demonio vampiro](el dios encarnado en demonio)

lord kiba el [emperador demonio celestial] "aque el que traiciono al cielo y al infierno"

y por supuesto están los dragones que alcanzaron llamada clase de los dragones celestiales

los [dragones celestiales] originales, Ydraig goch y Albion gwiber

varios [dragones malignos] como

azi dahaka el [dragón de los pecados](dragón mágico de origen prohibido)

apophis el [dragón eclipse](dragón dela oscuridad primordial)

crom cruach el [dragón de la luna menguante]

mi abuelo lord genshirou el [emperador dragón maligno]

y también los nuevos [dragones divinos]

lord issei satanas la [existencia prohibida](abominación celestial), el temido [DxD dios]

lord vali lucifer la [existencia milagrosa](milagro demoníaco), el temido [DxD lucifer]

las diosa de la eternidad lilith la hermana gemela y menor de ophis

y por supuesto muchos de los primeros descendientes de lord issei y lord vali también están categorisados como esto aun que solo los miembros mas antiguos de dichos clanes tendiera ese nivel de poder

-glup..- _así que los hijos de senpai tienen tal poder, me pregunto si aria-san también llegara a ser tan fuerte algún día_

 _-_ también estaban algunos humanos como lord cao cao el [gobernante ideal], lord tobias el [dios de los ángeles caídos] o la [oscuridad suprema] pero no estoy seguro ellos clasificarían como top 10, y un angel como era la carta de [triunfo del cielo] lord dulio y creo que eso seria todo, alguna duda?

-no, gracia, mejor volvamos a comer

* * *

 **parte 3**

de vuelta a la casa tsukino

 _'Ryuusei - Y cuando el flujo del elixir carmesí salió de mi cuerpo, solo pude darme la vuelta y enfrentarme a mi querido amante ... Y también al enemigo más terrible. Compartimos tantas lunas juntas, sin embargo, el destino nos desgarró, como un bambú delgado y viejo contra un tifón. Pero, si alguna vez nos encontramos en la otra vida, entonces tal vez podamos sonreírnos nuevamente, reír de nuevo, con todos nuestros amigos, sin cadenas que nos sostengan para enfrentarnos como enemigos ..._

 _Mis ojos están pesados ... Estoy perdiendo el conocimiento ... Mi mente está en blanco ... Al menos ... Quería escuchar tu voz una vez más ... Mi querida Valerie Lucifer ..._

 **MAL FIN** .

-¡Qué mierda! ¡Eso es una mierda! Recogí todas las partes de la brisa del dragón para que los antiguos poseedores no la seduzcan y la hagan activar la unidad de Distorsión. ¿Por qué?- ¡Y esa fue la respuesta de kyou a otro final malo en Highschool Diabolos X Dragón! - _¡Que demonios! ¡Ese es el décimo mal final que tengo! Primero fue asesinado por SouSou porque no elegí el Elixir del Pájaro Ardiente. ¡El otro fue cuando esa bruja negra lo mató porque no activé la unidad del caos a tiempo! Y ahora morí porque Ryuusei no puede hacer que los antiguos poseedores de brisa del dragón se calmen y dejen de tratar de seducir a Valerie en un estado de locura, matándonos a los dos en una pelea._ -Hizo un puchero. -Alice-San, ¡este juego es una trampa!

-Bueno, de hecho, hay tantas trampas mortales ... Pero oye, al menos tienes un final feliz, ¿recuerdas?- Alice, sorbiendo su té, dijo con una sonrisa incómoda.

-Sí, ser transformado en un monstruo pulpo y molestar a las heroínas por toda la eternidad-. Le dio una sonrisa sardónica. Realmente, ese final fue enfermo. Casi se detuvo antes de saber que en realidad era solo uno de varios otros finales. -¿En serio? ¿A quién diablos se le ocurren estas ideas?

-...

No hace mucho tiempo ...

.

 _'No, Alice. No convertiré a Tsukino Ichijou en un monstruo porno tentáculo ... '_

 _'Aaaw ~? Por qué no? ¡Piensa en todas las posibilidades, la diversión!_

 _'y el hecho de que Cohen te decapitará con sus propias manos si alguna vez descubre que PIENSAS siquiera en hacer eso ...'_

 _'...'_

 _'No es una mala idea , ¿eh?'_

 _'¡Vale la pena!'_

 _'¡Déjame sola!'_

.

Ahora ...

.

-Sí ... Qué mundo tan enfermo ...- Alice terminó con una sonrisa que solo se puede decir que es una mierda. Bueno, no vale la pena llorar ahora. La historia es tan interesante e intensa, que simplemente le ayuda a seguir adelante. Ahora, ahora ... Desde el último punto de guardado, estában teniendo un duelo de clasificación con Maximilian Bourne, el primo de Lisa, y sus golpes pueden causar terremotos y desastres, pero como estoy usando la armadura de la llama suprema, estaría bien. .

 _'Ryuusei - De repente, la tierra comenzó a temblar, como desde las sombras, ¡un gran Toro Negro surgió de la nada! ¡¿Que es esto?!_

 _Max - ¡He aquí, el portdor de la Llama del Dragón! Este es el Minotauro! Recogí su alma perdida después de su derrota por Perseo, ¡y ahora se ha convertido en mi Peón! ¡Ahora, enfrenta mi nuevo poder!_

[ portador del caos _: rafaga acelerante del toro ardiente!] '_

...

-¡mierda! ¡Valerie dijo que solo el Dragón de la Dominación y la Supremacía podrían tener una armadura ardiente y una armadura nórdica!- ¡Dijo, cuando vio el cuerpo de Maximilian cubierto por una armadura negra y luego se lancé sobre ryuusei!- ¡Oh mierda! -Y luego ... ¡Una negrura repentina! Otro mal final ?!

...

 **[YO, AQUEL QUE DESPIERTA ...]**

- _Espera, todavía no se acabó el juego ... ¡Oh, no! ¡Yo recuerdo eso! ¡Ese es el canto de la unidad de Distorsión ! Oh, no, la última vez, ¡casi maté a Arina y a Lisa!_

 ** _[¡SOY EL DRAGÓN ARDIENTE QUE QUEMO EL MUNDO PARA HACERLO DE NUEVO!]_**

- _¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡No no no! ¡No no no no! Vamos, elegí la opción "luchar con los espíritus", mientras que los otros fueron "¡déjalos ganar el partido!". ¡Recuerdo lo que sucedió la última vez, y no dejaré que vuelva a suceder! ¡Vamos a hacerlo!_

 _'Ryuusei - [Yo, aquel que despierta, soy el Dragón ardiente que rechazó la resurrección y colocó las cargas de este mundo en sus hombros ...]_

 ** _[ME RÍO DEL INFIERNO ARDIENTE, ENVIDIO AL FRÍO UNIVERSO...]_**

 ** _'_** _Ryuusei - [Al tener luz infinita y cálida, mis llamas quemaran la oscuridad !]_

 _[_ ** _ME CONVERTIRÉ EN EL DOMINANTE DRAGÓN DE LA LLAMA INFERNAL ...]_**

 _Ryuusei - [Me convertiré en el verdadero rey dragón estelar, ¡y les prometo a todos! ¡Iluminaré el camino que conduce al cálido cielo!]_

\- **Has desbloqueado la [OMNISOLARIS DRAGÓN!]**

-¡Sí! ¡Lo hice!- Dijo, ahora en un tono que rivalizaba con el de Alice en euforia infantil, ¡mientras Ryuusei alcanzaba un nuevo nivel en su armadura draconiana! Después de una batalla feroz, Lisa fue declarada ganadora, y se convertió en un demonio de clase media, ¡la pantalla decía que había desbloqueado nuevas rutas! -¡Sí! ¡Lo hice!- se dejo caer hacia atrás mientras descansaba en el suelo. -¡Woooh! ¡No es un final feliz todavía, pero creo que estoy progresando!

-De hecho, la beta terminaría pronto, pero has estado haciendo un gran trabajo con ella, Lady Anzu-. Dijo Alice, mirándola desde el sofá, cuando apareció una nueva toma de CGS.

- _Ah, claro, tengo un álbum de esos, generalmente cuando sucede algo grande entre las heroínas y yo, a veces más de uno. No es que me preocupe tanto._

-Oh-hoh ~ ... Has desbloqueado una bandera caliente con Lisa ~! Dijo que durante el baño, ella es toda tuya ~!

-Ahah ~? Veamos-. se levanto, frente a una Lisa Lisa desnuda preguntando de una manera realmente tsundere dejar de mirar fijamente y decidir qué debería hacer después. Las opciones eran _'retrolavado_ '; _'Sesiones de maquillaje'_ y _'No puedo contener mis instintos por más tiempo, así que me lancé sobre Rina y vertí mi amor ardiente y duro en su cueva mientras explotaba en éxtasis' ..._

...

...

- _Meh, iré con el último. La última vez, tuve un mal final porque elegí solo un beso y un idiota de la nada me mató diciendo que no era digno del afecto de Akina en serio, qué grosero ..._

¡CLIC!

 _'Rina - Nyah ~! Ryuusei ~! No seas tan duro! ¡Sé que dije algo, pero sé gentil ...! Pero ... Si es con Ryuusei, creo que está bien._

-Y desbloqueé un nuevo CGS y me gané puntos de afecto con Lisa. Tanto para un sirviente, ¿eh?- Dijo, saltándose las partes indecentes (en realidad, son un poco escalofriantes), y guardo una vez más.- Uff, qué noche. -Vertió un poco más de té y lo bebió cuando la pantalla del título apareció nuevamente en la computadora. Con un 'Nuevo' Advertencia sobre la opción de galería.

-Bueno, el juego está rodando bien y sin problemas, sin mencionar que dijiste que lo estabas disfrutando. Me alegro de que el trabajo de Absinthe-chan esté avanzando-. Alice suspiró, mirando la pantalla hasta que se desvaneció a negro, modo de sueño por eso.

-Sip ... La historia también es buena. Pensar solo porque tengo un brazo divino una chica hermosa me gustaría así. Pero me pregunto si realmente le gusta Ryuusei.

-...

-Ahahahaha ~ solo es una broma. Es solo un juego, ¿verdad? Lo siento. Dios, estoy tan avergonzada-. Dijo despreocupadamente, tratando de borrar ese comentario espeluznante. Realmente sonaba como uno de esos asquerosos que rodean a Akiba, que generalmente es por esos juego. Pero, de repente, la sonrisa y los ojos de Alice se volvieron sombríos, tristes, y suspiró de nuevo. Oh, ¿toco un tema sensible? -Errr ... ¿Alice-San?

-Oye, lady Anzu ... Recuerdas lo que dije antes, ¿verdad? ¿Qué piensas de nuestros hijos dando vueltas el uno con el otro?- Ella dijo en un tono muy tranquilo, casi robótico. la tomó por sorpresa, y kyou trago la sensación incómoda, su única respuesta fue un rápido asentimiento. -Lo que quise decir con eso es ... a mi hija realmente le gusta Ichijou. Así que, muchísimo ... Y eso es muy raro en nuestra familia.

-¿H-Hah ...?- Estaba perdida en las palabras.

- _Entonces ... ¿Es hija de un matrimonio arreglado? Eso es un poco duro._

-Ya ves ... De donde vengo, mi familia es conocida por ser una de las personas más adorables y altruistas en todo el lugar ... Pero eso está muy lejos de la verdad-. Ella dijo en un tono realmente pesado. -Mi tia abuela, especialmente, fue la persona más perversa, malvada y manipuladora que haya existido alguna vez.

-Lo siento mucho por escuchar eso ...

-Un poco irónico, ¿verdad? Algunos dicen que ella era un alma amable que aceptaría a cualquiera como sus sirvientes y amigos, pero en realidad, ella solo elegiría personas con alguna influencia que estaban en el peor momento, y las trataría un poco mejor, desde basura hasta objetos de decoración -. Ella dijo. -La hija de un gobernador, una de las dos últimas herederas de una buena familia, un caballero con una gran espada y habilidades excepcionales, una caballero con una habilidad especial, uno de los guardias de un gran imperio, el heredero de gran influencia y ojos , una doncella médica experta ... Y su marido, un guerrero fuerte que haría cualquier cosa si fuera sobornado un poco. Mi abuelo no estaba mejor, se casó con un enemigo para ganar más poder bajo sus ojos .

-Oh ... siento mucho escuchar eso-. Repitio, - _¿Me está diciendo que su familia era un grupo de sociópatas disfrazados de gente agradable? Eso es bastante triste. Sé que mi familia no es perfecta, sino que tiene ese tipo de problemas ... Brr._ -Pero ... ¿Por qué me dicen eso?

-Bueno, mi hija, Berolina Gremory, realmente la ama. Ella idolatra nuestro nombre, y todavía piensa que su tia abuela era una dama amable y adorable, así que ...- Ella tomó la cara de kyou con las manos, y de nuevo, intercalada su rostro entre ellos, habló con genuino cuidado y amor. -No importa lo que ella diga, no importa lo que ella llama Ichijou o el resto de sus amigos, no importa lo que les haga a todos ellos ... Realmente, realmente ama a Ichijou y al resto, nada de malicia en absoluto. se honesto, eres un gran amigo mío .

-Nos acabamos de conocer ayer.

-Conozco a personas que me conocen y me odian por décadas por mi nombre. Por eso, mi familia y yo preferimos estar en este mundo. No sabes lo que soy, pero si quién soy-. Dijo en un tono bastante triste, soltando su cara y ahora apoyando su codo en su hombro, de una manera bastante relajada. -No soy la nieta de mi abuelo, ni el descendiente de mi bisabuelo, solo Alice Gremory, su amistosa aficionada madre.

-Entonces ... estás aquí ... ¿para que puedas empezar de nuevo y hacer amigos?

-Huuuh ~ ... Sí. Puedes decir eso

-Bueno, rico y melodramático ... Seguro que eres un cabrón de mierda, Alice Gremory-. Dijo cálidamente, ahuecando y acariciando su rostro. - _Sí, definitivamente es melodramática y algo patética. Qué reina del drama, pero gracias a Dios ella es rica, puedo pedirle algunos 'regalos', como un auto nuevo, o tal vez una isla privada. Es una broma._ -Es una broma, lo recordaré. Mi Ichijou no sería amigo de las personas que no le gustan. En todo caso, él la alejaría. Permaneciendo tan cerca de él ya dice cuánto le gusta, así que no preocupaciones

-...- Ella la miró con esos ojos melancólicos de nuevo, y sonrió, infantilmente otra vez. -¡Sí! Cuando tu hijo se case con todas sus chicas, ¡me aseguraré de tener un lugar VIP para ti!

 _-... Bueno, no es que mi hijo sea el protagonista de una novela visual, pero como sea, tal vez sea una linda pareja con Rina-chan._ -Sí, está bien, dejemos de lado las auras sombrías y completemos este juego.

-Sí, de hecho-. Y ella simplemente la soltó y volvió a su asiento en el sofá, mirando la pantalla mientras cargaba el nuevo archivo.

- _Me pregunto con quién (o cómo) voy a terminar esta vez._

-Por cierto, Valerie te mató porque todavía sufría del veneno del asesino de dragones.

¡BAM!

kyou se golpeo en la mesa ...

- _¡Por supuesto! ¡Por supuesto, la razón fue el veneno para matar dragones! ¡Soy un idiota!_

* * *

 **parte 4**

en algún lugar de kuoh

-Ah ~ ... Nada más que una barbacoa rápida y costillas para animarme.

-Gracias, presidenta. Lo siento por la factura. Te prometo que te pagaré ... Algún día.

-Nah, los invité a ustedes dos. No se preocupen-. Y ella les sonrió cuando salieron de la barbacoa y se dirigieron a casa. ichijou Compro un pastel de la tarta cercana para alegrar a las niñas y a su mamá, ya que probablemente estén preocupadas por las clases que terminaron el día de hoy.

-Te dejaré ahora, Tsukino Ichijou. Recuerda, si mañana no pasa nada, me llevarás a hacer un recorrido por Kuoh-. Ren lo dijo antes de desaparecer en otro chorro de hojas y viento, probablemente una técnica de escape ninja. Le dio una lengua en burla.

-¿Están saliendo o algo así? Oh mi, qué relación de ustedes dos-. Serena dijo con una risa juguetona, con una mirada de reojo para ella, y el suspiro.

-Lo único que creo que quiero rodearlo son mis manos en su cuello. Aún así, él ES mi acompañante, así que hasta que el trabajo esté terminado, no me puedo quejar.

-Sí. Me pregunto por qué la señorita Nemesis no me eligió para hacer el trabajo ...

 _-Oh, presidenta, créame cuando digo que es mejor que no sepas._

-Ella realmente debe confiar en ti, ¿eh?

-S-sí ...- Le dijo y dio un adiós con la mano antes de que algo torpe pudiera derramarse de su boca, y camino a su casa. Sin embargo, cuando volteo, vio a serena siguiéndole. -Oye, presidenta ... ya me conoces, no iré a ningún bar ni nada, vamos ...

-Lo sé. Solo tengo ganas de acecharte, y cuando aparezca un tipo malo, estaré allí para salvarte.

 _-Ya sabes, después de un tiempo, ese tipo de mentalidad tiene sentido. Veamos, tenemos a Gremory, Annie, Tasha, Aria-San, Nero-San, Yagura, Ginko-san, Ren y ahora Rei. Ella tiene razón, necesito un guardaespaldas por ahora. Bueno, quiero decir, todo el mundo lo necesita._

-Además, quiero saber si el lugar donde Rina solía vivir era todo bien.

-Tengo la impresión de que ella viviría allí independientemente de si era un contenedor de basura-. Dijo. Comparando con la mansión Gremory, su humilde hogar es un contenedor de basura. -Mientras yo esté allí, eso es.

-Qué decir de tu [rey]. Aunque a veces cruza la línea-. Serena se preguntó. Luego se detuvo, y cruzó todo el camino alrededor de ichijou para darse la vuelta y detenerse en su cara. -Oye, Ichijou-kun, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ¿lo qué dijo Ren-kun, es cierto?

-¿Eh ...?

-Aprendiste todos los movimientos y técnicas de Gramps ... para que pudieras proteger a una chica ... ¿O chico, estás enamorado de, alguien en tu clase?- Ella preguntó de nuevo, sonriendo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Al escuchar eso, sin embargo, lo hizo temblar. ¿Cómo responder a eso? Probablemente va a joder si alguna vez muerde, entonces su única opción es ... Mentir. Nah, no puede escapar.

-S-sí ... puedes decir eso ...- dijo. su sentido de autoestima descendió repentinamente. Por mucho que ee enamore de Kamiyama, confiesa que quiero evitarle solo para poder protegerla y que se sienta algo sucio para el. Esta avergonzado.

-Oye...

-Qué...?

-Entonces, ¿puedes tener una aventura conmigo?- Ella dijo, mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba, ¡acercándome más a su pecho!

- _¡¿Oh qué?! Una aventura ... ¿Con ella? ¡Pero aún no estoy en una relación! No, ese no es el problema aquí!-_ P-Presidenta, ¿qué demonios es esto?- Le pregunto, sus instintos intentaban alejarla, pero a su corazón le gustaba ese gesto calmante y calmado. Ella solo se rió.

-Bueno, dijiste que querías proteger a esa chica que te gusta, ¿verdad? Entonces ~, si también me convierto en tu amante, tal vez me rescatarás en cualquier momento, ¿verdad?- Ella dijo en un tono juguetón, acercándole más.

- _¿Qué tipo de lógica es esa? ¿Está jugando con mi corazón? Eso no es genial, para nada.-_ Eh ~ ... sé que puedes protegerte, presidenta. Después de todo, eres un Sitri ...- dijo, sin pelear más, sonrojándose entre sus pechos.- _Odio cuando hacen esto, pero también me gusta. Me recuerda a mi madre._

-Es verdad. Así que tal vez solo quiero que estés cerca de mí en cualquier momento de necesidad. Es una broma ...

-No es gracioso presidenta ... No, en absoluto ...

-Bueno, proteger a los que te importan es gracioso, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

...

 _Pero protege a aquellos que son queridos para mí ... Esa no es una mala idea ... Nuevamente, para nada ..._

se despidieron, y de nuevo, estuvo solo todo el camino a casa, el sol todavía en lo alto del cielo, y nadie cerca debido a la hora comercial por allí.

- _Espero que a ryuubi le vaya bien en sus recados, sin mencionar a Tasha. Me pregunto a dónde fue. Le envié un mensaje y, aparentemente, ella está comprando algunas cosas con Ryuubi. Solo espero que no la atraiga hacia el lado pervertido de la fuerza ..._

 _Sigo oliendo a presidenta. Si mis hermanas lo saben, estoy jodido. Pero ese abrazo fue agradable, ella era agradable y cálida ... Ha pasado un tiempo desde que estaba tan cerca de una mujer ... Excluyendo el aterrizaje de jabón con Tasha y Ryuubi, por supuesto. Estoy sonriendo como un idiota ahora. ¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo? ..._

-Mamá, estoy en casa ...- dijo en la puerta de entrada, descartando sus zapatos y recogiendo los de adentro. El lugar estaba un poco oscuro, pero al menos podía verla aparecer desde el marco sin pies de la sala de estar, caminando hacia el.

-Oh, Ichijou. Bienvenida de regreso-. kyou dijo, caminando hacia el, sus ojos un poco más brillantes de lo normal y sin su típico ceño fruncido después o durante la resaca. -Recibí la llamada de la escuela, estoy tan contenta de que estes -...

-Mamá...?

-Estoy tan ... Así que gla ...

¡TUM!

-¡MAMÁ!- Y sucedió, frente a sus ojos, su madre dio un paso atrás y, como un muñeco de trapo, aterrizó en el suelo, inmóvil. ¡Qué diablos pasó! Corrió hacia ella y la alcanzo en el piso, dándole la vuelta para enfrentarla. Ella estaba bien desde su punto de vista, ¿por qué? -¿Qué pasó? ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

-Ichijou ...- dijo, alcanzando su cara. Tomé su mano con todas sus fuerzas, y sus ojos ya estaban borrosos.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué es ?!

-Mi ... Mi ... Mis piernas están dormidas ...- Dijo, olisqueando un poco y tosiendo. -Lo siento por eso ... estuve jugando demasiado hoy ...

-...

-Lo siento...

¡ZAS!

-Me merezco eso ...

-¡Seguro que lo haces! ¡Maldita sea, mamá!- Dijo, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras la abrazaba en su pecho. - _¡Mierda! No me asustes así, mamá! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!_

-Lo siento, pero mis piernas realmente están en mal estado ahora. Debería haberlo sabido mejor-. Ella suspiró, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza y en la espalda. -Oh, trajiste pastel. Eso es bueno. Hay alguien que estaría realmente feliz de ver eso ...

-Qué...?

-¿Alguien dijo 'pastel'?- Y apareciendo desde ese mismo lugar, ¡estaba el amante del caramelo demoníaco pelirrojo! Ella invadió este lugar sagrado de nuevo! ¡Y ella viene por aquí! -¡Oh! ¡Ichijou! ¡Y torta! ¡Qué combinación más adorable! ¡Aquí! ¡Déjame acariciarte, querido servidor ...!

¡TUM!

-Oh...!

-Oh no...!

¡BAM!

¡PLASH!

¡BOING BOING!

- _Esto es realmente, realmente molesto ..._

-lo siento~, piernas perezosas, estaba sentado allí todo este tiempo ...- Dijo al lado de la oreja de ichijou el cual replicaría eso, desafortunadamente su cara fue enterrada en el seno de su mamá. Ahora noto lo plana que es comparada con otras chicas.

-Entonces no sigas corriendo así, estúpida Alice-San ...

- _Gracias, mamá. Eres el mejor..._

-Aaaw ~ ...

- _Eso es realmente incómodo ... Realmente, realmente incómodo ... Sin embargo, de alguna manera, cálido y bueno. Me gusta esto ... De alguna manera ..._

 _Para proteger a los que me importan, ¿eh?_

-Oye ... Lady Anzu, ¿hiciste una pausa en el juego ...?

-...

 _'¡No ~! Ryuusei-kyun ~, ese es mi ** hoyo ~! ¡Quiero tu gran y carnoso palo en mi pequeña cueva de maravillas ~!_

-Errr ... ¿Mamá?

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Oh, mierda!- Y, de repente, kyou empujó a su hijo y trató de levantarse y correr hacia la sala de estar, sin embargo, sus piernas la abandonaron cuando tropezó de nuevo. Lady Gremory hizo lo mismo y le pasó lo mismo a ella. el se levanto para ver qué estaba pasando ...

-Errr ... ¿Mamá?

-¡No vayas a la sala de estar! ¡Por el amor de Dios, no vayas allí-" su madre dijo en un tono de llanto, mientras se arrastraba como una cucaracha sin piernas hacia la sala de estar, donde todavía podía escuchar algunos ruidos indecentes. Sin embargo, Lady Alice se apoyó en ella y la agarró por la cintura. -¿Qué ...? ¡Alice-San, déjame ir!

-¡Me prometiste!- Y ahora llorando también, dijo la señora Gremory frente a la madre del [emperador drgón rojo]-¡Prometiste que podía confiar a Rina con Ichijou! ¡En cualquier forma posible! ¡Déjale ver! ¡Deja que vea y aprenda!

-uuh ~ ... ¿Ver y aprender qué?- _Sé que realmente no quiero escuchar la respuesta, pero esto no es nada normal, y realmente me está molestando ahora._ \- Lady Alice se volvió hacia el, ¡pero su madre, en un momento de histeria, le dio una patada en la mejilla!

-¡Nada, nada! ¡Aléjate de la sala de estar! Lo siento, Alice-San, ¡pero mi hijo es demasiado puro para eso!

-¡Que se ensucie! ¡Que se corrompa! ¡Solo entonces estará listo para enfrentar el verdadero mundo de los hombres! ¡EL MUNDO DE LOS HOMBRES VERDADEROS!

-!NUUUNNNNCAAAAA...!

Y continuaron con esta pequeña conversación, mientras el tenía la sensación de ver una pelea de escarabajos en Shinjuku. Esta estupefacto, no tiene palabras por ahora, solo podía mirar. Suspiro ...

- _¿Realmente vale la pena proteger esto?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _No, no lo vale._

 _je, Es una broma._

* * *

 **epilogo**

y eso seria todo por este volumen, algo corto, algo flojo, tal vez? pero esto solo es la introducción a este arco, igual que el volumen 1 lo fue par el arco pasado, en el siguiente volumen las cosas estarán mas movidas, ahora los temas a tratar

¿que pasara con berolina?

eso, sera una sorpresa, una que me quiero guardar hasta el fin de este arco, ya que sera mejor giro de trama de esta historia

los enemigos a vencer, los fugitivos miyama(nombre provisional)

ellos serán los antagonistas de este arco, ya aparecieron 2 faltan el restos, el nombre secundarios de este arco es "el ataque de los reyes dragones" así que ya pueden ir haciendose una idea, mas que poderosos ellos serán problemáticos, principalmente por sus personalidades o forma de actuar, kiruko matsuoka la chica a la que ichijou le quito su asiento en el volumen 1 por si no lo notaron ella es rara, rara a cojones, es uno de esos personajes de los que ni siquiera un autor sabría lo que esta pensando, lo de reina de los chistes malos, solo diré que ella posee un sentido del humor retorcido, es capaz de contar una tan desquiciada o extraña que incluso un rey demonio no tendría mas quedarse quieto, asqueado y estupefacto y decir "esos no fue un chiste los chistes son divertidos esos fue un arma de destrucción masiva hecha palabras", ahora sobre rei miyama, el lidera, lo describiré en e simples palabras, el es la fusión de todos los personajes principales de fanfics de DxD, no es enserio y sin ofender pero el es básicamente una unión de todos los cliché y argumentos mas populares de este fandom, el lo tiene todo, pasado trágico, traición de alguien que amaba, linaje especial, gran talento, padres poderosos y únicos, un padre bastardo, una madre muerta, todos esos clichés y arquetipos el los cumple, el es una parodia a todo eso

la traición de annie y el cambio de kurama

como pudieron ver annie empezó a dudar de su poder y eso la llevo a una situación de inseguridad, tras a ver caído ante nemesis y saber que ichijou si pudo darle pelea, por su puesto ella no sabe que fue yagua la que tomo el control de su cuerpo, pero aun así el ver que aquella persona a la que antes trataba como un saco de boxeo ahora podía darle pelea le hizo desear ser mas fuerte, eso sumado a la revelación de su verdadero objetivo al venir a kuoh y unirse a la nobleza de berolina, provocaron su huida ahora ella es una renegada, pero no se preocupen no mutara ni se convertirá en un monstruo no algo así, sobre sus motivos para matar al [rey vampiro], dependerá de ustedes si creen que son justos, solo les diré que en fondo ella es solo una niña que desea estar junto a sus padres, como dijo nemesis ella tuvo una de las peores infancias, en cuanto a kurama y si antes de que pregunto si el nombre vino en honor a el zorro de nueve colas de naruto, ella finalmente entiende a ichijou, ella conoce todo lo que a pasado y ahora quiere cambiar y ayudarlo, como dijo un sabia cuando una persona es capaz de entender los sentimientos de otra el entendimiento es posible, ahora solo queda ver como ocurran las cosas entre ambos

ahora como dije antes no todos los personajes de esta historia respetan o admiran a los protagonistas del canon, como vieron nemesis y serena no tiene en buen pedestal a sona, quiero aclarar que yo no comparto esa opinión, para ellas el que sona buscara la igualdad pero eligiera solo casarse solo con alguien tan inteligente como ella, ellas no entiende que sona hizo eso para poder escapar de los matrimonios arreglados ademas de como cualesquier persona ella tenia derecho a escoger con quien se casaría, sobre alicia, ya vieron que ella no respeta para nada a rias, la opinión de alice esta basada en lo que como dije antes yo considero que son los pensamientos que pasan por la cabeza de los que escriben y les gustan los fic de traición sin sentido, la razón del por de esa mala interpretación de rias por parte de alice se debe a varios motivo, ella creció bajo la sombra de rias, su abuelo y su padre y pese a que llego a conocerla jamas interactuo lo suficiente, sumado a eso ella culpa rias de la situación de berolina a ser esta la fuente de la admiración, se podría decir que mas que nada ella tiene envidia a rias por tener aun mas que ella la admiración de su hija, tampoco ella sabe la historia de amor de sus abuelos ,pero aun así creo que es una opinión estúpida y sin sentido la de ella

este volumen puede ser resumido en

\- solo porque el director te pateó el culo no excusa nuevos deberes. Toma a este transexual albino y ve a buscar algo.

-Sorpresa, esta transexual albina es la hermana perdida del ninja. Ellos pelean, el ninja se va.

-No puedo olvidar el servicio de fans. Ichijou realmente comparte algunos momentos agradables con Liu Bei y duerme.

-ichijou se encuentra con Kiruko y salva a su waifu de la fusión de todos los personajes principales de fanfic de DxD que existen.

 **FIN VOLUMEN 4**

* * *

adelanto del volumen 5

con la aparición de un poderoso enemigo, la traición de un compañero y la reunión demonios vampiros cerca deben hacer todo lo posible para resguardar esa ciudad y academia

tenemos que mantener esta escuela a salvo- ichijou tsukino, el peor emperador dragón rojo, el esta decido a mantener su paz pero su mente podrá soportar lo que viene

-vamos buscar las 7 misteriosas maravillas de kuoh-ren, el ninja plateado, para cumplir su misión es se meterá con lo oculto, pero no esta subestimando a su enemigo?

!la búsqueda de los 7 misterios maravillosos de kouh empieza¡ estarán todos listos

al mismo tiempo kuoh entra en una nueva

pronto empezar las pruebas de admisión en kuoh-nemesis gremory, heredera del clan gremory, ella tiene mucho trabajo que hacer

pero mientras tanto el enemigo muestra su rostro

mi nombre es sara leonheart, 17 años, estudiante del instituto babel, mangaka bajo en nombre de takashi kata, japonesa, fin del mensaje-sara leonherart, la reina dragón azul, la portadora de taimat se muestra, el dragón gales estará bien o probara el poder del karma

haganse a un lado llego tarde a la escuela-kiruko matsuoka, la reina dragón negro, enserio esta tipa es humana?

dijiste que querías proteger esta escuela no es cierto [emperador dragón rojo]-rei miyama, rey dragón dorado, el debe ser detenido a toda costa

si misión completa-kurumi kurisu, la reina dragón jade, ella le hará honor al nombre del dragón travieso

iniciando operación ragnarok-eiko onizuka, la reina dragón del fin, incluso si los dioses han caído, el dragón durmiente no puede descansar

los antiguos [reyes dragón] se muestra y su objetivo es..

venimos a derrotar al [mal supremo]-sara leonhearth y kiruko matsuoka

¿que es este [mal supremo]?¿que es lo que se avecina a kouh?¿y cual es la respuesta de los que deben protegerla?

jovencita, las chicas buenas no deberian perder el tiempo-michaelis faust, el mostrar por que es un viejo badass

vamos espada demoníaca de la traición clarent-negro gladius, caballero traidor de la princesa carmesí, es hora que muestre de que esta hecho

vamos hagamos esto somo los descendientes del único y verdadero dragón de los pechos ¡ZOOOM ZOOOM IYANN IYANN!-aria hyodo, reina dorada

aquellos con un poder abrumador capaz de aterrorizar a cualquiera llegaron,los [niños DxD] finalmente se muestras, los que llevan la sangre del ser prohibido están aquí

y como le va nuestro protagonista

ah que sorpresa mucho tiempo sin verte ichijou tsukino-irene dantalion purson, la abominación de la melancolia

no hemos terminado mi querido dragón-kurama, ella podrá resistir la tentación

¡AH YA NO PODRE CASARME CON NADIE!-ichijou tsukino,su periodo de popularidad empieza

y nuevos personajes se unen

 **no es de extrañar que seas considerado el peor emperador dragón rojo-** ludger bael, la heredera del gran rey, otra que esta mal en muchos sentidos

 _¡ah ya no lo soporto mas!_ -mizuki kyouka, la anormal

hola soy el primer ministro del imperio vampiro y mano derecha de su majestad nosferatu black-desmond hellsing, la arrogancia de los vampiros sin duda puede competir con la del lucifer original

el desastre se aproxima, en enemigo es uníco pero por la paz de todos debe ser detenido

Highschool DxD: Legado Renacido, volumen 5: el emperador dragón rojo y la heredera del gran rey

este es el legado del real dios emperador dragón de los pechos-ichijou tsukino

3 2 1 ¡aquí vamos de nuevo!-ydraig goch


	19. rareza abundante, prueba diabolica

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, el inicio del volumen 5, ya tuvimos una introducción, ahora sigue el desarrollo, debo decir que este sera el volumen mas largo y difícil de organizar, espero que salga bien y no me explote en la cara**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **Volumen 5: el emperador dragón rojo y la heredera del gran rey**

 **legado 0: rareza abundante**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde el ataque terrorista clase 1-D, retratado como un problema simple ya que todos los estudiantes se curaron mágicamente y se les borraron todos los recuerdos de ese día, Nemesis tuvo que hacer una llamada de emergencia para a todos los padres para que también puedan borrar sus recuerdos del día. Afortunadamente, no hubo más problemas después de eso, aunque kurama tuvo que descansar un poco para recuperar sus niveles de ki. Todos los días ichijou se sentaba a su lado y hablaba con ella. parece que ya se llevan bien ...

Otra cosa, lui bei y Tasha siguen durmiendo en su cama, y por alguna razón, siempre despierta con los labios adoloridos. porque sera...?

De todos modos, la normalidad ha vuelto a la vida de ichijou tsukino(lo cual es un poco discutible, porque la palabra "normal" tiene un significado muy amplio en el diccionario hoy en día), y como ya tiene un trabajo que cumplir, ha mostrando todo el lugar para su mejor amigo Ren. Sin embargo, todavía no hay información sobre Annie. Ahora que el día había terminado, y no había incidentes por el momento, tomaron la hora entre los clubes para identificar las áreas con más concentración de personas y tal vez encontrar un lugar nuevo de los demás.

-Y no tenemos un salón para la cena. Por lo general, las cosas suceden en el aula. También tenemos líneas de ventilación, así que es mejor que cuides de ellas-. Dijo ichijou mientras señalaba uno de los pases de aire en el techo, a su lado estaba Ren, todavía con su gakuran, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Entendido.- Dijo, sacando una delgada línea de navajas de sus bolsillos y creando una pendiente junto a la abertura del aire. -Una trampa y una advertencia. ¡Ni siquiera una mosca podría entrar o salir con su cuerpo cortado en pedazos!

que mantener a salvo esta escuela- dijo el, Ha sido así por un tiempo. Identificaría un lugar, y ren haría algo al respecto para evitar problemas. poner trampas en las puertas y las aberturas de aire, las alarmas y las trampas en los pasadizos secretos - _¡en serio, Nemesis-San sabe de esto!_ -, Cámaras de vigilancia en lugares grandes y sensores de agua para cualquier otra cosa. - _Huh, para un ninja tonto, también es hábil._ -¿Deberíamos ir al viejo edificio también? Ese lugar es enorme, sin mencionar, allí estará el lugar de la reunión, ¿verdad?

-En realidad no me importa. Némesis-San dijo que ese lugar ha sido maldecido por un hechizo de distracción desde la [era de dorada](periodo de issei). Los recuerdos preciosos deberían estar guardados con siete cerraduras, ¿verdad?- El Repitió.

Caminaron por todas las clases, habitaciones, lugares e incluso baños alrededor de Kuoh, con su hechizo o trampas para asegurarse de que ese lugar estuviera a salvo y Kuoh estaba listo para recibir a los vampiros, demonios, ninjas y cualquier otro ser que pudiera venir con esa reunión. Después del incidente 1-D, la precaución es la prioridad. El [rey dragón dorado] dijo que tenía hermanas, y Matsuoka-San posee el dragón Vritra. Quién sabe lo que las otras hermanas poseen. Según Ren, no se sabe de ningún [arte sagrado] con las almas de los otros [reyes dragones]. Por ahora...

El lugar que dejaron para el final, por supuesto, era el más peligroso de todos ...

-El vestuario del equipo de Kendo ...- Dijo ichijou miserablemente de cara a la puerta de entrada a ese club violento y despiadado. El equipo número uno de Japón, esas chicas saben cómo manejar un shinai, y cada pervertido alrededor de Kuoh se a enfrentado por lo menos una vez con su ira. Incluso el. Sí, resulta que algunos pervertidos lo confundieron con una chica e intentaron coquetear con el durante los primeros días de clases. Todo el equipo vino a su rescate y los espantó, pero cuando descubrieron que el también era un tipo, le dieron una paliza, llamándolo un pervertido travesti. -No quiero ir allí ...

-Oh, crece. No es que este lugar esté embrujado ni nada. Además, hoy no hay capacitación, comprobé su programa-. ren le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro, mientras ichijou le dedicaba su más miserable mueca.

- _Sé cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, así que probablemente todavía habrá chicas cambiando y me darán una paliza mientras mi amigo de flores escaparía usando algún arte ninja._

-Vamos, tengo que terminar esto para que podamos comenzar a buscar las [7 misteriosas maravillas de Kuoh]!

-¿Las siete maravillas misteriosas?- Lo repitio. Todos conocen esas, las siete apariciones aparentemente sobrenaturales en el terreno de la escuela, como las misteriosas luces de los vestidores, el monstruo negro y el misterioso estudiante de la clase 2-B. - _Pero he estado en esta escuela por un tiempo así que no hay forma de que esos sean verdad, ¿verdad?_ -¿Crees que esos tienen realmente alguna relación sobrenatural?

-Tal vez, tal vez no. Pero tenemos que mirar primero allí. ¡Entonces podemos comenzar a buscar,vamos a buscar las [7 misteriosas maravillas de kuoh]

Después de unos minutos de lloriqueos y ruidos realmente incómodos, Ren convenció a ichijou de entrar en ese maravilloso lugar de palizas. Después de un escaneo rápido, dijo que el lugar estaba limpio, lo cual fue suficiente para que ichijou entrara libremente. El lugar prácticamente grita 'ex escuela para chicas', el vestuario es mucho más grande que el de los chicos, y mucho más limpio. También huele bien. Pero ...

- _Basta de eso, ese no es un lugar para preguntarse sobre las duchas femeninas.-_ Lo siento, Ren. Este lugar es nuevo para mí, así que tenemos que encontrar esos lugares por nosotros mismos-. Le dijo, ya que él ya estaba equilibrándose en los casilleros.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero cómo? ¡Dado que eres el legado de lord Issei, profundo conocimiento de este lugar debes tener!

-¿Qué pasa con el discurso de Yoda? ¿Y acabas de llamarme un pervertido?- Dijo, pero luego recuerda que cuanto antes, mejor, y comenzó su pequeña búsqueda de cualquier agujero en la seguridad.

Buscaron y buscaron, pero no había pasajes secretos ni agujeros. Solo unos pocos, como las entradas de ventilación y las ventanas, pero nada digno de mencionar ... Excepto tal vez el buen olor y ese aura femenina escalofriante e inquietante que ha estado rondando la vida de ichijou desde el principio. Miedo de miedo ...

-supongo que es suficiente-. Ren dijo, aterrizando justo al lado de ichijou, y juntando sus manos para limpiar el polvo en sus manos. -Creo que podemos llamarlo un día. Qué escuela más pequeña. No puedo creer que necesite una acompañante para un trabajo tan simple.

¡WHACK!

-¡Ay!

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso después de todo lo que hemos pasado!- Dijo ichijou después de darle un golpe justo en su cabeza. - _No me importa si termina matándome, ¡ese comentario fue grosero!_ \- ren giró sus ojos llorosos hacia el, y suspiró de dolor. -Lo que sea, hablemos más tarde y en otro lugar! He tenido suficiente aquí, así que vamos a salir de aquí antes ...

 **-jijijiji**

- _Qué...? Oh, mierda! ¡¿Es lo que creo que es?! ¿Eso fue ... lindas risas de chicas?_ -se volteo paraechar un rápido vistazo al lugar, y listo, junto a la entrada de los vestuarios, vio dos siluetas que entraban en el lugar. De rabia, tomo a Ren por el cuello y le susurré un grito en la cara. -¡Idiota! ¡Dijiste que hoy no habrá ningún entrenamiento!

-¡Y no seria! Quiero decir, ¡no debería!- Él dijo, también completamente sorprendido.

- _No sé lo que está pasando, ¡pero alguien tendrá dolor mañana! Probablemente yo, pero eso está más allá del punto, ¡hay alguien viniendo!_ -¡Escondite rapido!- Dijo, mientras ren, como esperaba, saltó a las sombras y prácticamente desapareció allí. ichijou Tomo la ruta fácil, probé alguna de los casilleros hasta que encontré una vacía, y se encerró allí para esconderse.

Pasaron unos segundos, y luego las dos siluetas mostraron su verdadero yo, dos chicas lindas que nunca habían visto antes. Por su atuendo, el típico uniforme de gimnasia de kuoh, podría decir que no eran del equipo de kendo.

- _¿Que esta pasando? No es que este vestuario no se pueda usar para otras personas además del equipo de kendo, pero sigue siendo bastante vertedero ... ¡Mierda! ¡Se están desvistiendo!_

¡Sí! ¡Se están desvistiendo! Pasan por un par de casilleros de inmediato y ¡comienzan a desnudarse! Primero vinieron los bloomers, revelando sus muslos redondos, y luego vino la camisa blanca, revelando ...! - _¡No! ¡No debo rendirme! ¡Debo controlar mi lujuria! Wow, esa es una bonita Copa E justo ahí!_

-Oye, ¿podrías ayudarme? ¡Creo que está atorado!- Una de las chicas dijo, intentando y sin poder abrir su sujetador por detrás

- _... ¡Oh, mierda! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué me debes probar así, Lady fortuna?-_ Su amiga simplemente sonrió y tendió su propia mano para ayudar a su amiga a volver. ¡Y ella escogió el sujetador del sujetador!- _No debería estar mirando ... ¡Pero lo estoy!_ \- Y finalmente cogió y jala la ... ¿Cremallera?

Ziiip ~ ...

-Que...?- Sí. La siguiente escena lo sorprendió tanto que una respuesta aburrida fue todo lo que pude reunir, la primera chica tenía una cremallera en la espalda. No en su sujetador, en su espalda. Su amiga tiró de ese clip y abrió un rastro invisible hasta ese punto, luego por el cráneo hasta la frente, desde allí hasta el ombligo. De repente, la parte 'humana' se fue '¡POOF!' Como un globo, y desde el interior de la forma con cremallera, emergió una criatura gris, alta como alienígena con anatomía femenina ...

La otra chica recogió su propio clip para descomprimirlo desde su espalda hasta su ombligo, también revelándose a sí misma y descartando sus dos pieles dentro del casillero. Se miraron el uno al otro y se rieron de nuevo.

-Esta semana ha sido divertida, pero tenemos que irnos ahora-. Uno de ellos dijo, riendo de nuevo y haciendo clic en algo en un aparato parecido a un reloj en su... Muñeca?. ¡Nada tiene sentido ! ¡esta perdiendo la cabeza! -Los humanos son divertidos.

-De hecho, la próxima semana, veamos si aún podemos divertirnos antes de que nos descubran-. Dijo el otro alienígena, mientras la visión entera de ichijou comenzó a difuminarse un poco. De pronto, se encendió una luz del techo y envuelta en el brillo de las dos extraterrestres, mientras ascendían a partir de la tierra por unos pocos centímetros, y en otro destello de luz, desaparecieron en el aire ...

...

...

...

¡CLICK!

-Mierda jodido! ¿Has visto eso, Ichijou ?! Eran extraterrestres! aliens de verdad! ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué diablos está mal con esta escuela ?! ¿Es es uno de los esos [siete misterios maravillosos de Kuoh ]?!

-...

-Ichijou ...? viejo, estás bien ...?

-...

...

La mente de Ichijou nunca regresó a él; atrapada en una forma entre lo WTF y el sinsentido, estuvo condenada por siempre a la deriva sobre lo absurdo; eventualmente, queriendo morir pero incapaz de hacerlo, la mente de Ichijou dejo de pensar.

Ichijojo bizarre adventure parte 2: tendencia de los senos. -FIN-.

Primera maravilla: las luces en el vestuario (estado: confirmado)

* * *

 **renacimiento 0: prueba diabolica**

poco después de que el cerebro de ichijou se hiciera puré ante lo absurdo, en la sala del consejo estudiantil del la academia kuoh

-¡presidenta! ¡presidenta! ¡presidenta! ¡Tenemos un problema! ¡Ha habido informes que dicen que un misterioso estudiante que no es de Kuoh ha sido encontrado en las sala de profesores! ¡Peor aún, huele como un dragón, según Sanada-San!

-Suspiro ... pienso que hoy ... iba a terminar finalmente mi revista de Weekly Shounen Jump sin ningún problema ... Y tal vez leer algo de Ultra Jump y Jump Square, para finalmente tener mi estómago lleno de héroes.- _En serio, hubo problemas esta semana. Primero el ataque a la clase 1-D, los próximos exámenes de mitad de período, los escaneos alrededor del campus para la reunión con los vampiros y ahora aparentemente tenemos un extraño con aroma de dragón que se pregunta por el edificio de la facultad. Ya no sé qué pensar. ¿La abuela Sona tenia este tipo de problemas en el pasado? Me pregunto..._ **-** Boku No Hero iba tan bien esta semana, sin mencionar One Piece llegando a su clímax. Bueno, supongo que no hay forma de ayudarlo. Démonos un paseo y visitemos este misterioso misterio.- se giro para enfrentar a su querida [peón], digna de siete, realmente, la niña pequeña con cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo y ojos igual de chocolate. -Después de todo, es intentar probar que las nuevas series tienen la oportunidad de permanecer en la revista, ¿no estás de acuerdo, Orie Kakinozoka-chan?

Sí, al darle una oportunidad, una nueva serie podría atraer a los fanáticos y tal vez se quede en la revista hasta que se convierta en un anime.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces serena siguió a su [peon] hasta las profundidades de la academia Kuoh, hasta el edificio de la facultad, donde algunos de los estudiantes ya empacaban sus cosas y dejaban la escuela.

 _-Si mal no recuerdo, hoy el club de kendo no tiene actividades hoy._ \- Sin embargo, el lugar de encuentro no estaba allí. Siguió a Orie hasta el segundo piso, donde los esperaba cierta persona, con la espalda apoyada en una pared cercana: cabello gris sucio, cicatrices por todas partes, ojos grises y uniforme descuidado, allí estaba, su querido [caballero], Sanada Hideyoshi, el presidente del comité disciplinario.

-Yahoo ~, Hideyoshi-kun, ¿cómo estás?- Dije serena con una sonrisa, pero como siempre, el solo gruñó. Típico hombre lobo, grosero como siempre, gentil como nunca. Hideyoshi señaló con el pulgar al club de arte, donde se podía escuchar a alguien tararear una canción de cuna. -Entonces, el dragón está ahí ... Me pregunto si es una chica bonita o un chico guapo ~. Es una broma, pero le romperé la cara independientemente.

En respuesta a eso, Hideyoshi sonrió diabólicamente, mientras Orie aulló y se escondió detrás de la espalda de su [rey] con miedo.

- _No hay tiempo que perder aquí, no quiero perder el tiempo aquí cuando podría leer mi Jum -... Cuidar de mis deberes_ _como el presidente del consejo estudiantil-_ así que por una vez, abrió la puerta a la cara quien sea que esté al otro lado.

Y como cualquier otra sala de arte, el lugar estaba lleno de maniquíes, esculturas, arcilla, taburetes y caballetes. Un caballete particular estaba siendo utilizado para dibujar en un tablero por una chica sola en el medio de la clase, una chica con una bonita nuca y pelo puntiagudo y largo azul celeste, vistiendo un uniforme no de Kuoh, sino otra escuela la dé el instituto Babel, que consiste en camisas negras con forros blancos, faldas largas de color púrpura y cardigans azules, que usaba como un cinturón alrededor de su cintura.

-Tururu ~. Hola, presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la academia Kuoh, Serena Sitri-. Una voz sedosa, femenina, pero ronca habló al otro lado del lugar. La chica bonita se dio la vuelta y lo miró con sus ojos verdes enfermizos, que parecían apuñalados por sus puntiagudas hebras azules que se dividían en el medio. -mi nombre es Sarah Leonheart. 17 años, segundo año y estudiante del Instituto Babel. Artista de manga bajo el nombre de Takashi Kata. Japonésa. Fin del mensaje.

-Eh ~, ¿en serio? Qué bueno-. Dijo serena ya que podía ver su propio arte por la imagen frente a ella. - _Su dibujo es bonito, tal vez ella es realmente una artista de manga. Pero ... Nah, ese no es el momento para eso._ -Pero vayamos al grano, ¿o sí? ¿Qué eres, una chica hermosa con tanto talento para el manga y ya inscripta en otra escuela, que está haciendo aquí de todos los lugares?

-Tururu ~. Nada más, de verdad. Escuché de mi hermana que el hermano Rei fue derrotado por el [emperador Dragón Rojo] ...- Sus ojos se preguntaron a su alrededor, sin parecer al menos tristes o enojados por su hermano. Qué curioso -... Así que vine a esta escuela para derrotar al [mal supremo](enemigo final) en su lugar. Fin del mensaje.

-[mal supremo]...- _Eso es curioso. Me pregunto qué es eso. Quiero decir ... ESE [mal supremo](las buenas intenciones del demonio) está sellado justo debajo de la mansión Gremory actual, así que no hay forma de que pueda estar aquí en Kuoh. A menos que ella esté hablando de otro [mal supremo]._ -¿Qué tipo de ... [mal supremo] hablas?

-Tururu ~. Lo siento, este mensaje ... es confidencial. vamos a derrotar al [mal supremo](enemigo final) es todo lo que dire Fin del mensaje.- Ella dijo, mientras terminaba de dibujar su imagen de un niño y una niña enamorados. Sin embargo, ella lo alejó, y les mostró un circulo mágico detrás de esa imagen. Ella tomó algunos lápices y plumas, y los sostuvo entre sus dedos. -Mensaje uno. Por favor, no me hagas dañarte. Hoy es un día hermoso. Mensaje dos. En caso de que preguntes, sí, soy la hermana de Miyama Rei y poseo un [arte sagrado] de los [reyes dragón]. Mensaje tres. Quiero decir que no daño, pero en caso de que quieran meterse conmigo, tenga en cuenta que he puesto un león invisible por aquí. Fin del mensaje .

serena parpadeo un par de veces y se volteo hacia hideyoshi y su única respuesta fue una rápida inhalación en el aire, y luego una sonrisa. ¿Qué? ¿Eso es un farol? Porque a pesar de lo que dijo, no se puede sentir nada, y si la nariz de hideyoshi tampoco capto al, esto significa que probablemente esta mintiendo. Sin embargo, ella dijo que ella posee un [arte sagrado] de los [reyes Dragón]. pero cuál de todos...

-¡No me importan tus ilusiones o trucos! ¡Te vas a hacer daño, dragón!- ¡el peliplateado dijo, mientras saltaba contra Sarah y se transformaba en un lobo! Una vez más, Ori aulló detrás de su [rey], pero a pesar de su situación, el artista solo suspiró.

-Leo-kun, destrúyelo-. Ella simplemente dijo y de repente

SLASH!

Sin previo aviso, ¡de la nada salió una marca grande y horrenda de las uñas de un león en el pecho de Hideyoshi! Volvió a su forma humana, su rostro expresaba horror y desesperación, mientras ellos

BANG

escucharon otro sonido, y voló todo el camino al lado de su [rey]...

-¡Kyah! ¡Sanada-kun!- dijo la [peón], buscando algunos aceites curativos. serena se volvió hacia el usuario de [arte sagrado] en medio de la clase, ya que ella solo suspiró de nuevo, cuando apareció la mitad de un casco azul con forma de dragón en el lado izquierdo de su cara. Tocó un botón donde debería estar su oreja, y el casco desapareció en el aire.

-Tururu ~. Por favor, no te metas conmigo. Soy muy sensible al dolor, y a veces pierdo el control y uso mi [pensamiento del dragón karmatico](fantasía del rey dragón azul) de la nada. No quiero problemas. Fin del mensaje-. Ella dijo, mientras serena estrechaba los ojos. Todavía estaba sentada en su silla, y guardó sus plumas y lápices.

- _¿Un león invisible, dijo? ¡Pero Hideyoshi-kun es el más rápido de mis dos [Caballeros]! Sin mencionar que sus sentidos y reflejos son de primera clase, típicos de un hombre lobo. ¿Así que cómo? Y ella dijo [pensamiento del dragón karmatico]? Es ese el nombre de su [arte sagrado]. Cada detalle es importante ahora._

-Tururu ~, quieres hablar, sí / no. Elige.

 _-...parece lo suficientemente tranquila ahora. Ella no parece hostil ahora._ \- serena se volvió hacia Hideyoshi-, que estaba inconsciente y aún sangrando por su pecho, mientras Orie intentaba curarlo. -Kakinozoka, vete y lleva a Sanada contigo. ¡Me ocuparé de esto!

-presidenta...?- Sí, ella estaba sorprendida ya que normalmente no llama a la gente tan educadamente, pero esta situación requiere un enfoque más directo. Le hizo una mueca y ella asintió. cogiendo a Sanada y llevándolo. -¡Entendido!

Y pronto ella se fue. Ahora tiene tiempo para enfocarse en la chica frente a ella. Echo un rápido vistazo a su circulo mágica.

- _Nunca he visto uno de esos. ¿Es eso posible? Quiero decir, sus códigos de aritmancia están desordenados y el orden del khaballa correcto ni siquiera está configurado en el correcto. No se suponía que ese círculo mágico funcionara, ¡pero lo hizo de todos modos!_ -Cuando volvió a mirarla, estaba bebiendo una taza de té que saco de la nada.

-Tururu ~, no seas grosero, toma asiento, toma un sorbo, toma un corazón y una sonrisa. Fin del mensaje-. Ella dijo en un tono de aburrimiento. Serena sonrío.

- _Sí, eso es lo que quería en realidad. Sí, hideyoshi-kun está herido, Boohoo para él, pero finalmente tengo mi tiempo para relajarme.-_ Cogió un asiento y se sento junto a ella-No importa si lo hago-. Y lo hizo, cogió una taza para ella y comenzo una conversación con ella.

Y así comienza, aparentemente, su nombre es realmente Sarah Leonheart, nació en Japón pero perdió a su familia después de un accidente de lluvia. sin una buena familia, alguien llamada Miyama Enma terminó por adoptarla, pero poco sabía que ese hombre era en realidad un científico loco que la implantó con un [arte sagrado]. Las razones siguen siendo un misterio, pero ella escapó de ese lugar con el resto de sus hermanos adoptivos, incluido el otro usuario de [equipo sagrado] que conoció. Fue adoptada nuevamente, y fue etiquetada como una genio, inscribiéndose en la academia de Babel.

serena acabo de compartir algunas historias de su vida, además de algunos cuentos sobre su familia y algunas de sus aventuras posteriores, sin mencionar el lastre que supone ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Ella es muy fácil de hablar, muy amigable también.

- _Me pregunto por qué su hermano era tan idiota conmigo con Ichijou-kun_

Pasaron algunos minutos hablando como buenos viejos amigos, ellos solo lo que no cambió a través del curso fue su expresión, estoica como siempre ...

Su tipo de sangre es AB ...

Su color favorito es el viento ( _yo tampoco lo entiendo ..._ )

Su manga favorita es TerraforMars ...

Su anime favorito es Space Dandy.

Su artista favorito es Miyazaki ...

Su película favorita es "Stay By me" ...

Su canción favorita es "Iris" por las muñecas Goo Goo ...

Su libro favorito son los culinarios ...

Su comida favorita es curry ...

Ella odia los refrescos ...

A ella le gustan los días lluviosos y no le gustan los de niebla y los calientes ...

Su sueño es conocer a Eichiiro Oda y Masashi Kishimoto...

Ella realmente quería ser artista independiente, pero como artista de manga, dijo que puede ser rica y feliz con su arte ...

Ella tiene problemas de sudor, cuando está nerviosa, suda mucho ...

Ella realmente ama a sus hermanas y hermano. Y perros, mucho ...

Y, por último, le gusta ver películas malas para ver realmente lo mal que realmente son.

Además, su objetivo actual es destruir al [mal supremo](enemigo final) escondido alrededor de Kuoh, sustituyendo a su hermano por la tarea, y como serena sabe demasiado, ella debe eliminarla ... Oops.

-Ven? No soy el villano típico de la semana en que puedes deshacerte y simplemente seguir con tu vida. Tengo sentimientos, sueños, historia y tal vez un poco más de lo que aparenta. En lugar de tener un arco justo sobre mí ... Prefiero hablar y no perder el tiempo. Fin del mensaje -. Ella dijo con otro sorbo de su té.

- _Para ser justos, no tengo idea de qué demonios está hablando, ¡pero ella es absolutamente genial en mi libro! ¡Podemos ser mejores amigos si uno se disculpa con Hideyoshi-kun! ¡Quizás incluso sea parte de mi [nobleza]! ¡Después de todo, todavía tengo un [peon], un [alfil] y una [torre] a la izquierda!-_ Sí, sí! Realmente eres una buena chica, Sarah-San! ¡Me gustas mucho!- Dijo, tomando también un sorbo de su propio té. Ella le sonrió, serena le sonrío. -Qué buena chica.

-Tururu ~, ¿Crees que soy amable, correcto? Eso está bien, eso está bien. En realidad. También me gustas, Serena-San. Fin del mensaje."-Su expresión estoica se transformó de repente, y ahora, ella le estaba mostrando una sonrisa.

 _-Eso es genial. ¡Estoy rompiendo su caparazón! Ahora si solo pudiera hacer que dejara de hacer esos ruidos._

-Tururu ~, eso es una lástima, Serena-san, porque ...

KICK!

-... ¡Tengo que vencerte! ¡Fin del mensaje!- Ella dijo, intentando patear a serena y también saltando. ellas dos tomaron distancia una de la otra, y por precaución serena invoco un globo de agua y orbe de llamas negras.

- _Realmente no quiero lastimarla, pero si ella está dispuesta a luchar, ¡yo también lo estoy!_ -¡Tch! ¡Es una pena, realmente! ¡Pareces una buena chica! ¡Conozco a un chico al que te encantaría burlarme! Denegado, ¿verdad?- Bromeo. Suspiró y se sacó la manga del uniforme, revelando otro misterioso circulo mágica en su muñeca. Su casco de dragón apareció nuevamente esta vez completo, ¡y pronto ella tomó algo de la runa en su manga y la lo arrojó!

[karma del dragón]

[¡COMIENZO!]

-¡Toma eso! ¡Un cuchillo mágico invisible!- Ella declaró. serena parpadeo una vez, dos veces, ¡pero no podía ver nada delante de ella! En lugar de buscar desde allí, simplemente levanto una barrera para defenderme. Sarah levantó un dedo. -¡Olvídalo, Serena-San! ¡Mi cuchillo también puede romper barreras!

-Qué...?

[¡TIEMPO!]

¡SLASH!

-¡Uf ...!- Jadeo sorprendida, cuando una herida apareció justo al lado de su ojo, ¡cortándole la mejilla! - _¡¿Que demonios fue eso?! ¡Esa cosa realmente rompió mi barrera y me cortó! ¿Qué tipo de [arte sagrado] es ese?_ -Apreto los dientes y convoco incontables gotas de agua, las lancé contra ella! -Lo siento, Sarah-San, ¡pero necesito defenderme!

-Tienes buen corazón, Serena-San. ¿Sabías que ...? Durante la Navidad, en medio de la Primera Guerra Mundial, las tropas británicas y alemanas hicieron un alto el fuego para enterrar a los muertos y compartir las festividades. mucho necesitaban cambiar de tropa porque se hicieron tan buenos amigos. No dudan de sus ideas, sin embargo, lamentan haberte lastimado. Qué buen corazón -. Ella dijo, mientras saltaba y tocaba nuevamente la runa en el tablero en el caballete. -Leo-kun, ¡protégeme! ¡Corta esos ataques en pedazos!

[¡COMIENZO!]

serena apreto los dientes otra vez, mientras cambiaba el hechizo e hizo que otras gotas de agua y balas de fuego negro la atacaran. Pronto, estaba rodeada de gotas de agua y balas de fuego maldito, cayendo sobre ella como balas. Penso que no había forma de que su león invisible escapara de ese ataque, ¡pero estaba equivocads! Cuando estaban a punto de golpearla,

¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH !

¡más rápido que un rayo, solo podía ver las garras cortando cada una de lass balas!

 _-¡Mierda! ¡Tal vez estoy siendo demasiado suave!_

-¡Mi turno! Leo-kun, ¡ataca a ella!-Dijo.

 _-¡Maldicion, viene por aquí! ¡Espere! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! Sí, la habilidad de tía Serafall, ¡más mi propia versión! ¡No hay escapatoria de eso! ¡Invisible o no, que esto todavía es un ser vivo! ¡Así que puedo hacerlo! ¡Puedo congelarlo!_

Respiro profundamente en un nanosegundo, y en otro, soplo un denso y duro humo blanco de su boca, cubriendo todo frente a ella en la niebla. ¡No solo cualquier niebla, un humo mágico que congela todo! ¡Sí! ¡Ese es la magia de hielo un movimiento característico que de Lady Serafall! ¡Invisible o no, eso debería ser suficiente para congelarlo!

-¡Toma eso! [vapor celsius](neblina helada) ¡Invisible o no, mi niebla congelará tu precioso León invisible!

-¡Buen intento! Pero tengo que saber, Leo-kun tiene la capacidad de atravesar esta neblina y llegar a ti porque también es un león albino, ¡que puede resistir el frío!- Ella dijo de regreso!

-¡¿Qué?!

[¡TIEMPO!]

SLASH!

¡TACKLE!

-¡Uf ...!- Y en un movimiento increíble, un corte cortó la niebla por la mitad, y después de otro segundo, ¡algo realmente la atacó! Traoé de alcanzarlo, ¡pero no sintió nada!- _¿Cómo demonios es esto siquiera una cosa? ¿Es ese el poder de su [arte sagrado]?_

-Tururu ~. Parece que la conversación tuvo más significado que yo pensé. No pude hacerte daño de la misma manera que lo hice con el hombre lobo. Qué lástima. Fin del mensaje-. Dijo con una cara triste, mientras serena se recuperaba un poco del ataque de antes.

 _-Sí, tenía razón, esa no dolía en realidad, era más un golpe sorpresa que otra cosa. Extraño...Espera, ¿dijo ella que no podía hacerme daño? Eso es realmente un regalo, ¿no? Pensemos por un momento ... Todo lo que ella me arroja es invisible, pero muy real; Ninguna de sus propias runas es la que aprendes en la escuela de [juegos de clasificación] o incluso las lecciones de domesticación de bestias; tiene que gritar sus propias acciones, y tiene su propio [arte sagrado] haciendo el trabajo todo el tiempo ... ¡Qué significa eso! Además ... Ella dice que no puede hacerme daño porque le agrado ..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Espera ... Eso es estúpido ... Eso es increíblemente estúpido ... Pero seamos honestos, lord Issei era mucho más estúpido, así que tal vez ... Solo tal vez ..._

-Tururu ~, ¿has terminado de hablar contigo mismo? Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Serena-San, pero ya que dije demasiado, tienes que pagar el precio. Así que lo siento, de verdad. ¡Fin del mensaje!- Dijo, parpadeando un par de veces y poniendo una cara triste, tan triste que a serena le dieron ganas acariciarla un poco para que se sintiera mejor.

 _-Bien, ¡aquí no va nada! Este mejor trabajo!, perdóname abuela sona_

-¡Ve, Leo-kun! ¡Rítala a pedazos! Pero no la mates, porque me agrada ...

[¡COMIENZO!]

-¡No tan rapido!- Dijo, temblando un poco y también sonrojándose porque eso que va hacer es un poco embarazoso. Busco en su bolsillo y desde allí hizo un gesto para sacar una espada. -Esto es ... ¡Esta es mi gran espada hercúlea! ¡Puedo matar a cualquier tipo de león con un solo golpe!

-¡GASP! ¡Leo-kun, retrocede!- Ella ordenó, sus ojos se marchitaron por la sorpresa.

 _-Sí, creo que ahora lo entiendo cómo funciona su [arte sagrado]._ \- sara cogió un papel y dibujó otro círculo mágico sin sentido, arrojándolo delante de ella.

-¡Claro! ¡Ahora con esta protección mágica, ni siquiera la espada hercúlea puede cortarte! ¡Rápido, derrotala!

-A-Ah ... ¡Oh! ¡No tan rápido!- Dijo serena lanzándose a un lado y recogiendo un lápiz labial para dibujar también un círculo sin sentido en el piso. - _Lo siento, abuela Sona, ¡pero peleas tonterías con tonterías!_ -¡Invoco la hidra de agua! ¡Ella con sus siete cabezas hará que tu precioso león esté un poco ocupado! Apuesto a que ni siquiera sus garras pueden cortar todas sus cabezas, ¿verdad?

-¡Tch! ¡También un invocador! ¡Eso es nuevo, pero el hermano Rei siempre dice que aspire a la cima!- Ella dijo con prisa.

 _-Está perdiendo la compostura, puedo ganar si sigo._ -¡Sara se deshizo de su propia camisa y reveló su cuerpo cubierto de pinturas de círculos!

-¡Muy bien! ¡Basta de eso! ¿Cómo puedes derrotar mis 777 armas celestiales ?!

-¡Fácil! ¡Con mis 778 espadas demoníacas!- serena también abrió los brazos en una pose desafiante, y sara jadeó mientras dibujaba en el aire varios círculos mágicos, pero nada salía de ellos. - _De acuerdo, es hora de que te avergüences otra vez!_ -¡Slash! Ptu! Ptu! Bang bang! Chocamos cuchillas tras cuchillas, pero al final, ¡solo quedó una, la que estaba buscando para ti, Sarah-san!

-...!- Ella jadeó sorprendida, y, a su vez, dio un paso atrás, sin embargo, la determinación llenó sus ojos una vez más, mientras gesticulaba en una dirección aleatoria. -Afortunadamente, Leo-kun fue más rápido, ¡y usó su propio cuerpo para protegerlo! ¡Un noble sacrificio! ¡Y entonces ...!

-¡Ajaja! ¡Pero eso es lo que estaba buscando!-sara jadeó sorprendida y expectante mientras preparaba la gran final.- _De acuerdo, es hora de ser audaz! Jugamos todas las cartas, ¡pero esto es todo!_ -¡En realidad, no era una espada demoníaca, sino hielo en forma de espada! Atravesó tu precioso león, pero utilicé mi característica habilidad para volver a convertirla en hielo, y así usé la sangre de tu convocación para alimentar su poder ¡aún más! Luego, llegó al otro lado, y se convirtió en espadas de hielo de sangre otra vez, pasando por alto por completo tu escudo y terminando con varios cortes en la velocidad de la luz!

-¡Ah! Pero yo ... ¡Pero yo ...!- Ella no tenía palabras para tal evento.

 _-Todas las bases están cubiertas, no hay forma de correr. A menos que elija un objeto aleatorio para tirarme, supongo que es el final de eso._ \- Por un segundo, los ojos de sara suplicaron, pero luego, ella sonrió.

-Yo ... Perdí. Fin del mensaje.

[¡TIEMPO!]

¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH!

Y se acabó. Como decía la historia, después de un tiempo, varios cortes y heridas aparecieron en su cuerpo, y ella solo gruñó de dolor, poniéndose de rodillas.

- _Yo gané, sí, gané. Pero ese [arte sagrado] era complicado. Podrías haber pensado que usa un tipo diferente de ofensiva Jurídicas en eso ..._

 _Probatio Diabolica ... Eso es muy irónico, de verdad. Pero solo tenía que llevarme bien y planificar esto para que ella tuviera una forma de contrarrestarlo. Hehehe ... ¡soy tan inteligente a veces!_

 _Pero ... Ella es una amiga, además de una fuente de información, no puedo dejarla morir aquí.-_ Así que serena fue a su lado y la levanto, apoyando su cuerpo en su hombro mientras caminában de tres patas hacia la salida, hacia la enfermería ...

-¿Compasión para el perdedor? ¿Qué raro es para un demonio.- Ella comentó. Serena solo le sonrió.

-Aww ~. No seas así, Sarah-San. Me gustas mucho, y también tienes una gran información sobre el enemigo. No voy a dejar que mueras aquí-. Dijo. Su sangre manchaba su camisa, pero esa es la menor de sus preocupaciones ahora. -Por cierto, ¡quiero leer tus historias en el futuro, Takashi-sensei!

-Sí ...- Ella simplemente dijo. -Afortunadamente, no te lastimaste las manos. Sin embargo, mi agenda tendrá que esperar. Pero una vez más, no respondiste a mi pregunta: ¿por qué salvarme? De todos modos, siempre puedes elegir Shounen Jump o Ultra Jump ...

-... No se.- Dije. -Tal vez me gustas.

-De Verdad...?

-Sí. Para ser justos, soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil ...- Dijo con la sonrisa más brillante que pudo, y entonces, ella también le sonrió, ruborizándose todo el camino. - _Sí, amo a todos. Incluso Nemesis-san. Es una cosa, en realidad. Tal vez esos son los genes del harén que hacen camino hacia mi cabeza, pero yo amo a todos. Jeje ... -_... Así que amo a todos en esta escuela. Mientras estés aquí, esto significa que yo también te quiero, Sarah-san ...

-¿Es eso así?- Ella repitió. -Heh ... Mejor traslado a aquí, entonces ...

-No hagas eso. La academia de Babel también es grandiosa

Compartieron una risa y reanudaron su camino hacia la enfermería.

- _Me pregunto qué está haciendo Ichijou-kun en este momento ..._

por cierto ichijou sigue catatónico en los vestuarios del club de kendo

* * *

 **y eso seria todo por este inicio de volumen, algo flojo para mi gusto pero solo es el comienzo**

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **autorgodz:** gracias por eso

* * *

 **conceptos**

[The Seven Mysterious wonders of Kuoh Academy](駒王学園の七不思議; Ku-ō gakuen no nanafushigi)traducido como [7 maravillas misterios de la academia kuoh] se trata de siete sucesos o fenómenos inexplicables de la academia kuoh, de los cuales se desconoce su origen o verdad, debido a la potencial amenaza que estos podrian representar para la reunion vampiro-demonio deben ser encontrados y posiblemente neutralizado, solos 7 misterios son

1ª maravilla- Las luces misteriosas del vestuario:

Misterio: El primer misterio discutido, se trata de un extraño fenómeno en el que, por algún motivo misterioso durante días en los que no hay entrenamientos después de clases, salen luces brillantes del vestuario del club Kendo, conocidas como las " luces misteriosas del vestuario" ( ロッカールームの奇妙な光; Rokkārūmu no kimyōna hikari)

Verdad: Resulta que un par de alienígenas de piel gris, delgados y altos esconden su piel humana disfrazada después de un cierto período de tiempo en la Tierra, pasando a los estudiantes de la academia Kuoh. La mencionada luz brillante proviene de su nave nodriza utilizando un rayo de transporte para llevarlos de regreso.

2ª maravilla: el fantasma del segundo piso:

Misterio: Los estudiantes discuten que, durante los descansos para almorzar, los fantasmas aparentemente hacen bromas a los estudiantes del segundo año levantando objetos y soltándolos, haciendo ruidos escalofriantes y asustando a cualquiera que tenga la mala suerte de cruzarse con dichos fantasmas. Los estudiantes evitan el segundo piso para evitar también a los "fantasmas del segundo piso" (二階 の 幽霊 Ni-kai no yūrei).

3ª maravilla- El diablillo bromista:

Misterio: Se dice que hay una criatura pequeña y extraña, que se cree que es un diablillo, que corre alrededor de la academia Kuoh riendo y tropezando con los estudiantes. Cuando alguien intenta atraparlo, desaparece misteriosamente en el próximo corredor sin rastros perdurables. Se lo conoce como "el diablillo bromista "(いたずら鬼; itazura oni)

4th maravilla- El monstruo del pantano:

Misterio: Los estudiantes afirman que, en las noches de luna llena, oirían un ruido extraño proveniente de la piscina abandonada junto al club de kendo. Dicho grupo sería en realidad el hogar de un gran "monstruo pantanoso", fétido y maloliente (沼 の 怪物; Numa no kaibutsu) que ataca a personas alimentadas por las fuerzas de la luna.

5th maravilla- el misterioso estudiante de la clase 2-B: Misterio: Rumores dice que un estudiante de la clase 2-B emana una energía extraña a su alrededor, y esa energía, durante las clases y las comidas al mediodía, tiende a causar interferencia en dispositivos mecánicos o eléctricos cercanos. Es conocido como el "estudiante Misterioso de la clase 2-B" (教室 2-B の-Ky Ky; Kyōshitsu 2-B no kimyōna gakusei).

6a maravilla- La mancha oscura y malvada alrededor de la oficina de la Directora:

Misterio: Los estudiantes han afirmado que una bola misteriosa y amorfa de pura negrura se pregunta por el frente de estaño de la oficina de la directora de Kuoh, Shizuka Morimoto , llevando consigo un aura pesada y malévola, y desaparece al romper los almuerzos. Se rumorea que es un ex novio de dicha directora que la atormenta durante el día, tomando la forma de una "mancha negra" (黒いブロブ; Kuroi burobu)

7ma- los ataque a los estudiantes masculinos de kuoh

misterio: últimamente se han reportado incidente en los que varios de los estudiantes varones de kuoh a sido atacados, el responsable o responsables de estos actos violentos es desconocido, ya que todos los estudiantes quedan en un estado incapaces de hablar en el hospital

 **[ultimate evil](** うるちまつ えゔぃる,urutimatu eviru **)** traduicido como el [mal supremo] es una concepto misterios que a sido nombrado en la serie por sara leonheart y serena sitri, el cual parece tener mas de un significados, estos son:

-el [mal supremo](enemigo final/最終的な敵, Saishū-tekina teki) es el objetivo de los fugitivos miyama, aparentemente se encuentra en kuoh y es la razón de su llegada a esa ciudad de algún modo parece estar conectado con su padre enma miyama no se sabe mas ya que ellos se niegan a dar información al respecto, pero ellos sospechan de que esta entre los estudiantes de kuoh por lo que podría ser una persona en particular

-el [mal supremo](las buenas intenciones del demonio/悪魔の善意, Akuma no zen'i) no se sabe nada de este según serena se trata de una amenaza que esta sellada en el territorio de los gremory en el inframundo

 **[Karma Cogito Draco](** 紺碧龍王の空想,Konpeki Ryūō no kūsō/カルマ・コギト・ドラコ, Karuma kogito dorako **)** traducido como [pensamiento del dragón karmatico](fantasía del rey dragón azul) es un [arte sagrado] en posesión de sara leonheart que tiene sellado en su interior el alma de la [dragona del caos karma] tiamat la [reina dragón azul] y la mas poderosa de los antiguos [reyes dragón], como cualquier tipo dragón este le otorga acceso a su usuario al poder y debilidades de los dragones de acuerdo al control y afinidad, este tiene la apariencia de un casco de dragón de color azul marino que cubre la cabeza su usuario, tiene la capacidad de convertir cualquier cosa que su usuario diga en "realidad", siempre y cuando pueda convencer a la gente de que lo que diga es verdad. Al usar el concepto de Probatio Diabolica, se pueden usar las palabras para hacer creer a la gente que es capaz de controlar algunos hechos y ocurrencias, y como tal, si no se hace nada para contrarrestar sus palabras, el [karma Cogito Draco] lo hará realidad. . Es decir: si Sarah dice que ella arrojó varios cuchillos invisibles contra un enemigo, mientras nadie contrarreste sus palabras, este será cortado varias veces por esos varios "cuchillos invisibles", cuando en realidad, el [arte sagrado] distorsionará la realidad para poder para hacer que suceda como si lo que ella dijo fuera verdad, también tiene las debilidades lógicas para contrarrestarlo, si de alguna manera alguien aprende la verdadera naturaleza de su poder, puede contrarrestarse mediante el uso de cualquier oración para refutar, descartar o incluso convertir los eventos contados contra el Usuario original, el [pensamiento del dragón karmatico] también solo funcionará en personas que puedan escuchar al ususario.

anuncions

[karma del dragón]: anuncio de activación

[comienzo]: cuando la habilidad se esta activando

[tiempo]: cuando esta surte efecto

curiosidades

-el termino cogito es latin para "yo pienso" y es una referencia a la frase de rene descartes "pienso luego existo"

-su apariencia se basa en el Lampo's Lampo versión X de Katekyo Hitman Reborn

 **nuevos personajes**

 **sara leonheart(** サラ・レオンハート,Sara reonhāto **)**

 **raza:** humana(modificada)

 **alias:** reina dragón azul(compartido con taimat)

 **ojos:** verdes

 **cabello:** azul

 **afiliaciones:** casa miyama(antes), fugutivos miyama(miembra), instituto babel(estudiante universitaria)

 **equipo:** pensamiento del dragón karmatico

 **personalidad:** la hermana mayor de los fugitivos miyama siendo así la mas responsable de todas, ella ama a todos sus hermanos, y detesta tener que usar la violencia prefiriendo encontrar un medio pacifico de resolver las cosas, tiene la costumbre de tararear una canción de cuna en todo momento, así como hablar de una forma que la hace parecer un contestadora terminado todas sus frases en "fin del mensaje"(メッセージの終わり,Messēji no owari)

 **apariencia:** bonita y de pelo puntiagudo y largo azul celeste,ojos verdes su apariencia esta basada en sui kanauno de medaka box

 **curiosidades**

 **-** como portadora de tiamat cuando usa sus poderes se vuelve hostil contra cualquiera que este relacionado con el [dragón gales] el por que de esto a pesar de que se supone que lord issei pago la deuda de draig con tiamat es desconocida

-su apellido significa "corazon de leon"

-es de ascendencia japonesa a pesar de su nombre


	20. estrés y alivio

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido un capitulo, de transición, pero un capitulo al fin y al cabo**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

-*hola*-transmisones

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **legado 1: estrés y alivio**

 **parte 1**

inframundo, monte issei

- _Él no parece estar bien. Hoy es domingo, sin embargo, mi hermanito todavía está aquí en el inframundo, entrenando con Hwan Jin-Young-hyung hora tras hora. No le importa ganar o hacerse más fuerte, ya que solo está gritando como un perro rabioso, "loco" como en el sentido más incontrolable de la palabra. Debería haber preguntado más por qué quería hacer eso ...-_ fueron los pensamientos de aria hyodo mientras veía a ichijou peleando con hawn en las aguas termales del [monte issei]

-¿Estás seguro de que el sekiryuu-chi está bien, Aria? Parece preocupado, nyan-. El [caballero] [gato dragón] de Nemesis, familia lejana y su compañero miembro de la [nobleza] Ginko dijo, emergiendo al lado de aria y mirando a los dos dragones que peleaban en la plataforma principal en medio de las aguas termales. -Pobre, tan joven, sin embargo, loco hasta la medula. Me pregunto si eso no sera peligroso para todos nosotros a largo plazo, nyan.

-no necesito que me lo digas ginko ...- dijo la rubia sintiendo una mala nostalgia con esos mismos resortes y brazos rotos y una pierna en ichijou. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, su propio aura esta estable, y a pesar de su furia actual, no se puede sentir ningún mal en el. - _Aún así, él está lívido. Me pregunto qué fue lo que causó eso._ -Pero ahora está más controlado. E incluso estando tan cerca de él, puedo sentir que cualquier tipo de animosidad por parte de él no durará mucho.

-Eh ~? Pero aún así, verlo así me rompe el corazón. Me alegra que Akio no esté aquí, ella ensuciaría el agua y lo vería tan perturbado-. aria hizo una mueca ante ese comentario. Sí, Akio sería una mala elección para invitar ahora, pero Ginko también está siendo un dolor en el trasero. Después de todo, sé que su preocupación por el [emperador dragón rojo] que tienen delante no es por lástima, sino por curiosidad. -Me pregunto si puedo ayudarlo de alguna manera, nyan ~.

-Ginko, incluso si realmente quisieras, creo que la reacción sería violenta. Déjalo ... por ahora-. Dijo aria dándole palmaditas en la cabeza, ginko ronroneó con esa pequeña demostración de afecto. - _Tal vez ella se está acostumbrando a ser mimada. Que es bueno o malo_

-Aún así, su nivel de poder ha aumentado últimamente. Tal vez sea por las constantes explosiones emocionales de él, pero esto es bueno, ya que agota su nivel de estrés y también impulsa su conducción con sus emociones y, por lo tanto, con su [arte sagrado].-se oyo una nueva voz femenina en el lugar

-¡Ah! ¡Lady Beelzebub!- ellas se dieron la vuelta para ver a Lady Mary Beelzebub observando todo desde una roca más alta, vistiendo nada más que un traje de baño verde de una sola pieza, sus innumerables cintas aún unidas a su pelo. En un nivel inferior, bañándose hasta la nariz, estaba Lord Calico Belphegor. -¿Desde cuándo has estado allí?

-El tiempo suficiente, supongo-. Ella dijo, convocando algunos círculos mágicos para ver la batalla entre ichijou y Hyung. -Sus señales están bien, pero tengo la extraña impresión de que debe estar sufriendo demasiado estrés. Me pregunto por qué?

-Él es un estudiante, Mary. A diferencia de ti, él no puede tomarse un descanso, y al ver lo mucho que se queja, creo que ser un demonio todavía no se ha acomodado a su agenda actual-. Soplando burbujas sobre el agua, Lord Calico dijo y emergió de su cabeza para mirar a Mary y hacer semejante comentario. Ella sacó su lengua por él. -Necesita descansar un poco de vez en cuando.

-Deberías seguir su ejemplo, esposo mío-. Ella dijo. Lord Calico gruñó y regresó soplando burbujas.

- _Estrés, ¿eh? ¿No tiene suficientes chicas para lidiar con eso? Pero, de nuevo, al pobre chico no le gustan tanto las mujeres._

-Pero, en cualquier caso, su cerebro está respondiendo demasiado al estímulo externo. En otras palabras, su línea de pensamiento no es mejor que la de un animal.

-¿Entonces Ichijou-nyan está sufriendo tanto estrés que no puede pensar en qué lo está enojando? Qué triste, nyan-. Ginko suspiró. aria Suspiro también. Echaron un vistazo rápido dentro de la runa de la actual Beelzebub, y pudieron ver un primer plano de ichijou y Hyung. Por alguna razón, ambos ojos brillaban destellos de luz y fuego.

 _-Huh, están en la zona, típico de los dragones._

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Continúa, Ddraig! ¡Haz que ese mocoso en el otro mundo se sienta orgulloso! ¡Muéstrale que todavía puedes luchar y proteger por lo que murió!- El gran dragón esmeralda gritó de forma ronca, como un verdadero delincuente de esas viejas películas, mientras se defendía de una de las formas del [guante del reina, unidad carmesí] de Ichijou. Ambos están en modo de histeria, un estado de ánimo en el que los dos dragones no pelean más que con la victoria, como cualquier dragón ...

-¡Wooooooh ...!- Fue la única respuesta de Ichijou. Sudaba en eso. Está un poco inmerso en la batalla, pero su mente está en otro lado.

 _-Tal vez debería llamar a Raven para que me ayude con él. Ella ya lo había aterrizado de todos modos. [Rhongomiant] bailaba en el aire, ya sea siendo redirigido por la cola de Jin-Young o bloqueado con sus duras escamas. Él va a ir a por todas, y por lo tanto, mantenerse al día con él no será demasiado fácil ahora._

-Pobrecito. Tal vez deberíamos llamar a Mudrock-san para ayudarlo a sentirse bien ...-dijo ginko

-O tal vez Raven. Está a un paso de ayudarlo, de todos modos ...-dijo aria

-Voy a decirle a Lord Phenex que acabas de decir eso, hyodo-

-aguafiestas Lady Beelzebub- Sí, lo único que puede quemarla ahora es un dragón o un Phenex, y siendo el objetivo de Lord Riser hoy en día es un boleto de ida al más allá.-Por favor no lo hagas, sensei

¡BAM!

-¡Gwaaaaah ...!-ellos Devolvieron su atención cuando escucharon ese grito, y como estaba esperando, ichijou perdió ese combate. Su gran espada se fue volando hacia la sección oeste de los manantiales (justo en el medio de la zona cero que él causó) y se desplazó hacia una de las fronteras de dicha arena. Antes de que pudiera siquiera ponerse de pie, la voz dentro de su [arte sagrado] gritó

[¡RAFAGA!]

Y después de una convulsión, se detuvo.

-M-¡Maldición ...!

-Te estás volviendo bueno, Ddraig. No te preocupes demasiado. La paciencia y la diligencia son los rasgos más importantes de un guerrero. Sin embargo, la atención también es importante-. Hyung dijo. aria puso los ojos en blanco,

 _-qué dragón cursi. Pero, una vez más, vivió el mismo período que el abuelito, que también era el señor del jamón con queso (genial, ahora tengo hambre)._ -Ichijou respondió con un gruñido, y luego un golpe en el piso. aria se giro y volo todo el tiempo hacia él, también lo hizo Ginko ambas con sus alas de dragón siendo las de ginko diferentes, su ala izquierda era roja con destalles negros mientras que la izquierda era blanca con detalles plateados,ambas Aterrizaron justo al lado de él.

-¡Oh-hoh, Lady Ginko, lady Aria! ¿Vienen a tratarlo? Tal vez el amor trasciende generaciones.

-Hwan Jin-Young, lo que hizo con Ichijou-San fue un poco por la borda-. Ginko dijo, golpeando al niño caído en el suelo. El dragón verde retrocedió un poco y resopló algunas llamas de sus fosas nasales. -La próxima vez, por favor sé más gentil con él. Incluso cuando habla en serio, no lo trates igual de serio. Él es más débil que tú. Deberías estar avergonzado de molestar a alguien que ni siquiera puede matar una mosca.

-Está bien, está bien. Oye, Ginko, él está aquí. Y puedo decir que tu defensa lo está empeorando-. Le dijo aria a la pobre cabeza hueca mientras se volvía hacia ellos. ichijou está un poco inconsciente ahora, pero nada como un buen baño no ayudará. aria se volvió hacia él, le dio vuelta y lo puso con la barriga mirando al cielo y le dio una bofetada. -Levántate y brilla, hermano.

- **GAAAAAAAAH** ... ¡alienígenas! ¡Kuoh! ¡ **COOOOPAAAAA EEEEEEE!**

STOMP!

-¡Coherentemente! ¡Habla coherentemente!- Le dijo aria con una vena reventada fuera de su cráneo, mientras pisaba su estómago sin piedad. Gimió un poco con sus brazos alrededor de su área afectada, mientras Ginko le daba un codazo a aria diciéndole 'nya'. Después de un rato ichijou jadeó por aire, se atragantó y babeó como un perdedor. aria lo tomo del brazo y lo ayudo a levantarse. -Con toda seriedad, hermano. ¿Qué pasó? No eres así, vamos, eres mejor que esto.

-No tan bueno después de eso, Aria-san-. Gimió un poco más, tragando saliva y girando sus ojos hacia ella, equilibrándose en dos pies hasta que fue capaz de ponerse de pie. -Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? Esta semana fue una de las peores para mí. Hice cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso, y vi cosas que no debería. Esto debería ser mi fin. Sin embargo, para algunos razón, estoy vivo y bien. ¿Es eso lo que llaman el reino de los fantasmas hambrientos?

-Hermano, por favor, me haces sonrojar. Esto es lo que llaman pena ajena. Me siento impuro contigo cuando lo dices. Dijo la rubia cubriéndose los ojos de los demás. Están mirando, y se esta sonrojando.- _Tengo ganas de golpear algo_ \- Le dio un puñetazo en el estómago a ichijou. -Lo siento...

-Oe, Ginko

-Aria-suiseng, necesitarás ser más violento para llegar a Ddraig así ...

-Nah, me lo merecía-. Dijo ichijou, limpiando la sangre seca de una herida junto a su ojo y parándose de nuevo. Tal vez él ha vuelto a la normalidad? -Aria-san, ¿sabes algo sobre las [siete misteriosas maravillas de Kuoh]?

-Huuuh ~? No, nunca he oído hablar de ellos. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, resulta que uno de ellos aparentemente son unos extraterrestres que invaden la Tierra para pasar un buen rato. Ahora, ni siquiera la escuela es un lugar para escapar-. Dijo, rascándose la mejilla. Nuevamente aria tuvo la sensación de pena ajena. e Hizo lo mismo, y de repente Hyung chocó sus puños.

-¡Oh-hoh! ¡Es uno de esos otra vez!- Dijo, mientras ellos se girában para ver a ese dragón cruzar sus brazos de una manera profesional y hablar como un verdadero sabio. -En muchos manga y anime que suceden en un ambiente escolar (que es cualquiera hoy en día) debe tener un arco en el que buscan misterios y rumores escolares. Sin embargo, quién sabe qué tipo de misterios tiene Kuoh, ya que tiene un historia de coincidencias sobrenaturales y extrañas.

-Tal vez debería echar un vistazo allí. Después de todo, las [artes sabias] son las mejores en ese tipo de situaciones.- Ginko se ofreció como voluntario. Ichijou solo suspiró.

-La verdad es que tal vez las cosas son un poco más complicadas. Uno de ellos es alienígena, por lo que el resto puede ser cualquier cosa ...- Suspiró, estirándose. Ginko hizo un puchero, y Hyung le dio una palmada con uno de sus enormes dedos de dragón. -Aún así, no puedo dejar de pensar que Kuoh no será el mismo mañana. Ugh ... Solo de pensarlo me está dando dolores de cabeza, sin mencionar que Ren insiste en buscar el resto para evitar más problemas durante la reunión. Que lastre ...

-No te preocupes, hermanito. Dejaré que Nemesis lo sepa, y ella pensará en algo. Tu sigue haciendo tu trabajo y todo estará bien-. Como un gesto de paz y comodidad, aria le dio unas palmaditas en su pelo moreno, y él se sonrojó. - _no tuviste alguien que solía llamarse hermanito y darte una palmadita en la cabeza, ¿eh? Yo puedo arreglar eso._ -Por ahora, ¿qué te parece tomar un baño y entrar en los manantiales? Pareces exhausto, y mañana será otro día. Ve a lavarte la cabeza con una agradable y fría ducha.

-Eh ... solo que ahora me doy cuenta de lo cansado que estoy-. Parpadeó un ojo y se rompió el cuello un par de veces. -Bien, tomaré un baño. Pero no iré a la escuela mañana ...

-Sabes muy bien que Nemesis te sacará de la cama si alguna vez descubre que acabas de decir eso ...-le dijo mientras su rostro se puso morado, y se cubrió la boca para tal vez ocultar el hecho de que está a punto de vomitar. aria suspiro, lo hizo girar y lo empujo hacia el centro de baño. -Estarás bien. Ya te lo dije, te cubriré con Némesis. Así que no te preocupes, vete a lavarte y tómate tu tiempo.

-S-sí ...- Dijo, yendo al centro de ducha y haciendo lo que le dijo que hiciera. aria se volvió hacia Ginko y Jin-Young Hyung y sonrío. la nekomata de pelo plateado hizo un puchero.

-lady argente, ¿estás segura de que él estará bien?- Ella preguntó. Hyung le dio otra palmadita en la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, Ginko-dongsaeng, Ddraig está en buenas manos si Aria-dongsaeng lo dice. Además ...- Y justo en ese momento el se volteo a ver hacia una sección aparentemente vacía de los manantiales. digo 'aparentemente', porque en ese lugar si había alguien o mejor dicho algunos solo que sus existencias son tan poderosas y desquiciadas cuando están juntos que los seres normales simplemente los ignorarán por MIEDO. hawn forzo sus ojos en esa dirección, mientras aria se dirigia con ginko hacia allá, y finalmente se pudieron ver a los que estaban ahí ... Ellos todos con toallas y trajes de baño cubriéndolos a pesar de estar en unas aguas termales como si tuvieran prohibido estar desnudos ahí o simplemente tuvieran demasiado respeto por el lugar. Una nekomata con pelo y colas blanca y negra y cierto busto con ojos avellana, una cierta pelinegra pechugona de pelo largo azulado con gafas y ojos morados, una loli con cabello plateado, ojos rojos y un par de antenas furiosas y un chico y una chica, gemelos de pelo azul y ojos dorados, un hombre joven de cabello rubio, musculoso y de ojos azules, un niño de pelo morado y ojos rojos, un chico castaño oscuro de ojos violetas. Todos mostrando una sonrisa audaz y con deseos de batalla. -... Dado que estos bastardos estaban escuchando todo, tengo la idea de que les encantaría ver esos misterios por sí mismos.

-Sin mencionar a los otros usuarios de [artes sagrados] con los [reyes dragón] que, de acuerdo con Serena-chan, vienen en cubos a la academia Kuoh-. aria se rió,- _así que también recurrí a ellos. También parecían tan entusiasmados. Por supuesto, al ser descendientes de abuelos, tienen todas las razones para estarlo. Queridos primos idiotas._ -Entonces, ¿nos prestarás una mano en Kuoh ... [niños DxD]?

-Claro. el abuelo nos odiaría si no lo hacemos nyah ~-. dijo nashiro toujou hyodo.

-Huhuhuh ... No hay suficientes manos que te puedan ayudar ahora, ¿verdad, Aria?-dijo akio himejima.

-Lo que sea. Mientras no haga que Némesis pida dinero, estoy bien-. dijo Yuno isseison.

-Estaba esperando poder golpear a algunos perdedores de todos modos-. Basara quartz sonrió. Recibió una bofetada una vez por su hermana.

-Estúpido hermano. Yo soy el que matará a los perdedores-. dijo xion quartz con otra sonrisa atrevida.

-no puedo, tengo trabajo en la casa phenex, lo siento, aunque si ocurre algún cambio tal vez pueda ir-se disculpo richard hyodo

-lo mismo, el tío israel me tiene muy ocupado, pero veré si puedo hacer tiempo para ir- dijo tensei shidou

-lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer en el [hades], hace tiempo que la se esta buscando a la una semidiosa hija de uno de las parcas, y me ofrecí a ayudar a buscarla, aun tal vez algo me lleve a kuoh- dijo shisui orcus

Sonreí a todos ellos, y hicieron un gran alboroto grupal.

-Está bien. Pase lo que pase, ayudemos a el tío Ddraig y hermanito en este problema, y salvemos a Kuoh-. Dije. -vamos hagamos esto somo los descendientes del único y verdadero dragón de los pechos ¡ZOOOM ZOOOM IYANN IYANN!

-ZOOOM ZOOOM IYAAAAAAAN ~!- Todos aplaudieron, ginko también se unió y hawn no tenía idea de qué hacer.

- _Ah ~, cómo extrañaba esto ..._

 _Me pregunto ... si la tía Evelyn y la tía Yagura también lo hacen, no puedo esperara a la próxima reunión familiar, espero que el abuelo jigen, no se ponga intenso otra vez_

* * *

 **parte 2**

en el centro de la ducha

- _Brr ... Por alguna razón, sentí una perturbación en el aire. No es malo, pero por alguna razón, me siento incómodo. Ptu, es probable que sea de mi cabeza después de todo lo que he pasado toda la semana. Solo de pensarlo hace que mi cabeza gire un poco. Como sea, tal vez si me ahogo en los manantiales, el mareo matará mis preocupaciones junto con algunas células cerebrales. Ni siquiera uso el 95% de ellos, de todos modos ..._

-Oh, [emperador dragón rojo]. Buenas noches-. se oyo una voz femenina y ichijou Levanto su cabezas para salir de los manantiales y vio a un hombre alto con el pelo púrpura envuelto en innumerables cintas de colores y la mujer delgada con el pelo verde también decorado con cintas de color naranja, ambos con batas.

-¡Lady Beelzebub, Lord Belphegor! ¡Buenas noches!- Saludo con un ligero saludo. Lady Beelzebub, o la doctora Beelzebub suspiró y tomó otro trago de su leche. - _¿Van a salir los manantiales ahora? Oh mierda. Espero que no hayan visto mi entrenamiento con Hyung. Eso sería embarazoso._

-Siento que escupiste algo de vapor con la [torre] de Nemesis Gremory-. dijo lady mary minetras ichijou planto su rostro en el suelo.

- _me vieron perder el control y actuar como un hombre de las cavernas._ \- se levanto de nuevo y solto una risa inquieta.

-No te preocupes, Ichijou Tsukino, a todos nos pasa lo mejor. Sin embargo, recomiendo que al menos sea más tranquilo la próxima vez. Tu interrumpiste mi momento de relajación.

-Sí, señora.- Dijo suspirando. Ella se cruzó en su camino y se dirigió hacia afuera de los manantiales, dejándolos a el y a Lord Belphegor solos.- _Uh ~, ahora estoy aún más incómodo. Mañana volveré a la escuela y tengo que encontrar los otros seis misterios con Ren y tratar con Matsuoka-san y tal vez con otros usuarios de [artes sagrados]. Nah, solo necesito los resortes Sí, algo para hacer que me relaje.-_ Cuando volvió a sus sentidos, el señor Belphegor ya se estaba yendo, pero antes de hacerlo, simplemente le dio una palmada en la cabeza y suspiró.

-Todavía eres joven, [emperador dragón rojo]. Ve a disfrutar de tu vida y no pienses demasiado en ello. Todavía eres muy verde para preocuparte por imágenes más grandes-. Dijo, ahora amistosamente golpeándole en el pecho, a pesar de su cara estoica y sus profundos ojos negros. -O si no, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estarás muerto ... O seras un [rey demonio]. Cuál es peor

-¿Gracias?- Dijo y el le dio otra palmadita en la cabeza y le tocó la frente con los dedos, terminando con un " mantente tranquilo" o algo así. Se fue sin siquiera mirar atrás, mientras ichijou estaba justo en el medio del pasillo como un bobo. _-Hombre, ya es el tercero que intenta enseñarme una lección de 'tómatelo con calma'. No es que no crea que sean importantes, ¡pero a veces simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en mis problemas! No puedo simplemente levantar las manos y decir 'vete, problemas'. Tal vez es porque todavía estoy pensando con la mentalidad de alguien que ya vivió tanto tiempo como un ser humano._

 _Estoy pensando demasiado. Es hora de ahogar mi dolor y mis preocupaciones conmigo mismo.-_ Camino hacia la sección del baño, y como siempre, llamo primero, ya que no va a caer en la mordaza de la puerta. Al no escuchar nada al otro lado, abrió la puerta a un pasillo lleno de duchas, cubetas, taburetes y jabón, como debería tener un verdadero centro de baño, y también un vestuario cercano.

...

-Brrrr ...

Descartando sus zapatos en la entrada y caminando descalzo, entro al área de vestidores, que también estaba en el mismo piso que el resto del lugar. El olor a agua caliente y jabón le llenaba la nariz y lo mareaba de nuevo. Huele a té, porque por supuesto lo hace. Empecé a desvestirse mientras cogía un casillero para el y también la toalla dentro de él. Desecho su camisa y ahora estaba listo para sacar sus shorts y boxers ...

-「Oh, qué sorpresa verte aquí. Mucho tiempo sin verte, Ichijou Tsukino. 」

-¡Gaaah ...!- Esa suave voz entre corchetes llegó a sus oídos, y salto de sorpresa. Al dar la vuelta, pude ver un largo cabello morado y ondulado, ojos color aguamarina y una mirada que juguetonamente veía su alma, vistiendo un uniforme que nunca había visto antes. Allí está ella, una de sus ... Novias, Irene Dantalion purson, con los labios curvados hacia arriba en una expresión feliz e inmutable. -Ah ... Irene-san ... Mucho tiempo sin verte. Huh ... ¿Cómo estás? Quiero decir, ¿no es ese el vestuario de los hombres?

-No exactamente. Ya ves, algunas veces del día, este lugar se convierte en un centro de intercambio. Tanto hombres como mujeres comparten este lugar como la zona de todo el mundo. Ahora es uno de esos momentos, que también es generoso, ya que el baño femenino parece demasiado ocupado. -Dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras que lo único que podía pensar ichijou era en una mueca aparte y la idea de que su sempai tenía un dedo en esta. Esta es su fuente termal, después de todo. -「Además, te olí todo el camino hasta aquí. Quería decir 'hola' y tomar un baño. 」

-¿Es eso así?- Y por el momento, el le dio a irene la misma sonrisa idiota de de alguien que no tiene idea de qué hacer ahora. - _¿Debería decirle que se vaya? Pero espera, eso sería un poco irrespetuoso, ya que ahora es un baño mixto. Espera, ¡pero debería haber tocado primero! Pero, espera, ¿es normal caminar sin tocar?_ -Oye, Irene-san, ¿tus padres te trajeron aquí? Porque ya se fueron.

-「Vine aquí solo. Tenemos diferentes horarios de reuniones. El único momento en el que entramos en contacto es durante las comidas. 」-Dijo con una sonrisa, cuando también comenzó a desvestirse. Antes de que pudiera descartar la primera prenda, ichijou se alejo de ella.

 _-No seas un pervertido junto a unaa heredera y tu futura esposa ... Espera, ¿realmente estoy pensando en esto? Sheesh ..._ -¿Eso es ... Entonces? Parece un poco triste-. Dijo en un tono de compasión. Ella continuó hablando.

-「No, no lo es. Eso es lo que yo y el lord Belphegor y Lady Beelzebub compartimos, podemos vivir incluso sin coexistir. 」E-lla dijo, lo cual fue muy triste y desgarrador de escuchar. Sin embargo, la tensión fue a otro lugar cuando ella dijo. -「¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo te va con todo ese trabajo y estrés? 」

-Eeh? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Irene-san? Estoy bien. Tal vez un poco estresado por la escuela, pero aparte de eso, estoy bien-. Mintió, rascándose la mejilla. No mintió para evitar que ella se preocuparse por el, sino porque, temia lo que haría si ella se preocupa- _podría hacer algo conmigo. Ni siquiera nos conocemos mucho, así que es mejor evitar cualquier movimiento bruto con ella. Pero como siempre ..._

-Mentiroso...

-Qué...?

FOOOOM ~!

-「No estás 'bien'. Fuera de eso, has estado acumulando estrés y ahora lo estás liberando. 」-Puedo sentirlos dijo ella ahora Estando desnuda mientras ichijou ahora podía sentir su piel fría y sus pechos tocando su espalda. De repente, su primera reacción fue, por supuesto, sonrojarse y sentir el frío en su espina dorsal. Entonces ella lo abrazó en el pecho para acercarse más y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. -「¿Quieres saber algo? La composición del sudor y las lágrimas en realidad cambian según la situación. Ya sea para limpiar, para mostrar emociones o durante los ejercicios 」

-¡¿Es eso así?!- Dije la misma frase por enésima vez, tratando de no alejarse de ella. Las cosas empeoraron cuando de repente sus brazos y cuerpo comenzaron a producir un líquido directamente de su piel. Estaba pegajoso y viscoso, parecía baba!

-「Sí ... ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?」- Ella dijo al lado de su oído en una distancia peligrosa. Temblo por la brisa fría en su cuerpo y el moco en su piel, pero se las arreglo para asentir en respuesta. ichijou se dio la vuelta y la vio sonreír y hacer algo aún más alarmante, ¡ella lo hizo mirar hacia arriba y luego le lamió el cuello! -「Tu sudor sabe diferente cuando estás haciendo ejercicio o te sientes nervioso」

-A-Ah ... Irene-San ...!- Gimió, mientras ella continuaba obligándole a mirar hacia arriba para poder asaltar su hombro y su cuello, yendo hasta su nuca y extendiendo ese líquido con sus manos y pecho sobre el cuerpo de ichijou el cual tuvo que morderse la lengua para no sonar a la defensiva.

-「Huuuuh ~, el sabor del sudor se mezcla con la desesperación y la confusión. No me disgusta ~. 」-Ella gimió, ¡ahora llegando más arriba a su oído! ¡Y ahora le lame el interior de la oreja! -「Huhuhuh ~, tu oído también sabe muy bien ~. Qué lindo sabor que es ~ ... 」

-¡No! ¡E-Espera ...! Irene-San ... ¡Eso es sucio! ¡Todavía no me había duchado!- Grito mientras trataba de agarrarla con sus brazos para hacer que se detuviera, ¡pero estaba tan resbaladiza que era casi una tarea imposible! ¡Ahora uno de sus piernas alcanzó por entre las de ella y la toco! ¡Ella también está muy mojada allí!

-「No me importa, incluso estoy contenta de que no ... Me gusta el sabor de un hombre lleno de este fuerte aroma ~.」 -Ella gimió.

 _-¡Esto significa que ella está disfrutando esto más que yo! ¡Por supuesto que ella es! Ella me está atacando!_ \- Cuando penso que las cosas no podían empeorar, una de sus manos se arrastraba más abajo, y más abaja, y más abaja hasta que alcanzó el elástico de sus pantalones cortos.

-「¿Sabes dónde se acumula más el sudor? Las áreas inferiores, ya que es muy apretado y lleno de pliegues. Me pregunto si también sabes mejor que ... 」

-¡Irene-San!- ¡Y antes de que ella pudiera llegar aún más lejos, trato de escapar de ella dando un primer paso y sacandola de su alcance! Sin embargo, su agarre a su alrededor solo fue más fuerte, y debido al movimiento repentino, perdí un paso más.

¡TRIP!

-¡Whoa ...!

¡BAM!

¡SPLASH!

Ahora esta mirando hacia el techo, y su piel aún fría sobre el, aterrizó en su pecho. Su cabello comenzó a contraerse, de una manera muy extraña, anormal, como si estuviera viva, arrastrándose hasta los costados, mientras volteaba la cabeza para mirarlo, sacando su (realmente) larga lengua para lamer su pecho con ella.

-「¿Sabes algo, Ichijou Tsukino? Ya que estamos comprometidos, tengo que confesarte algo ~. 」-Reflexionó, ahora gateando sobre el, pasando su piel desnuda y húmeda en su pecho hasta que alcanzó el rostro de ichijou para agarrarlo con ambas manos y hacer que la mirara fijamente.-「La verdad es ... Adoro cualquier tipo de secreción」

-Qué...?!- Dijo. Antes de que pudiera pensar en escapar, ella tomó sus manos y lo inmovilizó contra el suelo. Ahora ella está suspendida sobre el, sus pezones tocan ligeramente su pecho, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre él y todavía 'babeando' esa cosa.

-「Me encanta lamer y probar la saliva, el sudor, la sangre, cualquier cosa que provenga del cuerpo ~. Estás muy cansado, y tu olor es muy fuerte ~. Disculpa, pero no puedo controlarme ahora ~ 」-Y ahora ella nuevamente se acostó con el, frotando su piel sobre el mientras su lengua alcanzaba su cara y luego se deslizaba dentro de su boca! ¡Ella incluso la envolvió alrededor de el! -「¡Huuuuh ~! ¡La saliva de [dragón celestial] ~! Humm ~, waaaah ~, es tan sabrosa y quiero mas ~! 」

-¡Huuuuh ...!- Estaba desesperado en este punto. ¿Quién no lo estaría? ¡Su lengua envolviendo la de el y explorando cada rincón de su boca! ¡Su cuerpo y pezones duros frotándole mientras su 'baba' se extendería sobre el! Las cosas empeoraron cuando irene tuvo una idea, ella levantó una de sus piernas y la puso dentro de sus pantalones cortos. Gemió cuando ella tocó, piel sobre piel, con una parte sensible de la de el. ichijou se mordió la lengua, pero gimio de todos modos. -Haah ~ ...

-「taan deliciosooo ~! Daamee más ~! Escupe más ~! ¡Ahogame con tu boca ~! ¡Quiero devorarte y probar tu sudor ~! 」-Irene-san arrulló, mientras sus ojos se desenfocaban y su frotamiento se volvía más feroz. ¡Con todos esos estímulos, ichijou se endureció bastante rápido, sintiendo su pierna resbaladiza y húmeda frotándose contra el! -「¡Aaaaah ~! ¡El sabor del miedo y la confusión, los labios virgen se mezclan con el sabor del lápiz de labios de fresa ~! Voy a ... lo haré ... Uuuuuuuh ~ ... 」

Y en un segundo, ella se mordió los labios cuando ichijou pudo sentir algo mojar sus piernas aún más. Ella gimió y apretó aún más las manos de ichijou, y luego dejó escapar un suspiro final, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Irene ahora está jadeando por el aire, sonrojándose, su piel aún húmeda por la viscosa sustancia, y una de sus piernas todavía se arrastraba dentro de los pantalones cortos de ichijou al lado de su erección. Desde allí el podía ver que un líquido negro está contaminando el piso. No hace falta ser un genio para descubrir qué es eso. Al menos ha terminado ...

¡RUB!

-Waaah ~ ...?!- ichijou gimió cuando lo tomaron desprevenido. Algo se frotó contra sus áreas inferiores otra vez, e Irene levantó su cara colorada, pero lasciva para el.

-「No hemos terminado aquí, querido prometido mío ~. Es tan injusto que solo yo pude ver los cielos ... Huhuhuh ~, acabo de hacer una broma. -Ella arrulló, poniendo sus manos en su cara otra vez y su lengua en su pecho. Se arrastró sobre el otra vez y acercó sus labios a su oreja, solo para declarar-「No te preocupes. Te haré sentir bien ~. mi madre nunca me perdonaría si pierdo la virginidad con un demonio de clase baja, pero puedes usar mi cuerpo para aliviar todo tu estrés ~. 」

Y con eso dicho, ella levantó su otra pierna y se arrastró también dentro de sus pantalones cortos! Ahora su cosa está entre sus muslos húmedos, suaves y resbaladizos. ichijou apretó los dientes y dejo escapar algo que mezcla un gemido y un gruñido. Lo que es peor, la larga y húmeda lengua de irene sobresalía y lamía y mordisqueaba su oreja, ¡antes de asaltarla desde dentro ~!

 _-me estoy perdiendo ~. ¿Qué se siente tan bien ~? ¡Sus pechos tocando mi pecho y mi estómago, el contacto entre sus duros pezones sobre mi cuerpo haciendo que mi cuerpo se caliente más y más!_ -Después de unos segundos, no pudo seguir luchando, ¡mientras su cuerpo se volvía liviano y débil como su propia piel! Peor aún, ¡no ella no dejaba de frotar sus muslos en su virilidad ~! No lo estaba haciendo con ella, pero estaba tan mojada y suave ~ ... trato de morderme la lengua, ¡pero solo logro gemir mientras lo frotaba aún más ~! - _Mierda, mi mente ... Se está quedando en blanco ...-_ I-Irene-San ~ ... ¡Por favor, detente! ¡No puedo soportarlo ~ ...!- Gimió, sintiendo como ella frotaba sus medias a su alrededor aún más, mientras una sensación extraña comenzaba a acumularse dentro de sus áreas inferiores. ¡Pero ella no se detuvo, mordiéndole los labios y cubriéndole con esa baba! No importa cómo lo intenté, su piel se sentía como un globo de agua mojada, no podía alcanzarla ni agarrarla, ¡y esa sensación de construir en el se estaba descontrolando! - _¡Morderme la lengua no estaba funcionando! Ni siquiera puedo ... Pensar ... Directamente ... ¡Más ...!_ -¡Irene-San ...!

-「¿Q-qué ...?! Vas a venirte, ¿verdad? Lo estás sintiendo, ¿verdad? ¡Esta sensación caliente dentro de tu vara! ¡Este deseo hambriento que devora tu ser y te hace creer que vas a morir! ¡Bien tu puedes! ¡Por favor, déjame sentir ese néctar caliente y delicioso por dentro! 」-Dijo casi arrancando su lengua mientras sacudía sus caderas y frotaba sus muslos alrededor de el, volviéndolo loco. Irene estaba tocando el interior de su boca con su lengua víbora, y su perfume, aroma natural, le hacía girar la cabeza. ¡Al final, no pudo soportarlo más! ¡se mordió la lengua, cerro los ojos con firmeza y espero! -「Waaaah ~ ... ¡Es tanto ~! ¡Esta aquí! ¡Está aquí, está aquí ~ ...! 」

Y se acabó. La sensación de algo succionándole seso, seguido de una sensación de alivio. si cuerpo ya no estaba caliente, así que la ligera brisa fue suficiente para hacerle temblar un poco. Sin embargo, el mayor problema fue la joven mujer encima de el. Tenía ojos desenfocados, boca babeante y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Después de que tuvo su ... Climax, aparentemente ella también alcanzó el de ella, y de nuevo pudo sentir ese líquido negro debajo de sus pantalones cortos.

-I-Irene-San ... ¿Estás bien ...?- Pregunto, volteando la cabeza hacia un lado para evitar el contacto visual. ella se movió un poco sobre su pecho y se frotó contra el una vez más, y se paró sobre sus dos manos encima de el. Después de eso, ella se deslizó fuera de los boxers de ichijou, y luego se sentó justo en frente de el. Su cuerpo todavía cubierto de barro y sus piernas en ... Algo más. Al menos ella está usando bragas.

-「Huhuhuh ~ ... Mucho que dar ~. Tal vez es porque eres un demonio ahora, pero esta cantidad sigue siendo impresionante. Y también delicioso ~ 」-Irene-san se llevó un dedo a las piernas cubiertas del semen de ichijou, sacó una cucharada grande y se lo puso en la boca. Ella hizo gárgaras durante unos segundos, solo para sonreír con una euforia infantil y se lo tragó. -「Huuuum ~ ... Tan salado y lleno de amor. Está bien concentrado también. Puedo asumir que eres puro o que algo te impide tener tu tiempo a solas 」

-No hablemos de eso.- Dijo girando su cara ardiente a un lado e intentando deshacerse de ese moco. No es repugnante, no apesta ni se pega en el, pero esa sensación de estar cubierto por algo que parece baba no le agrada. -¿Qué diablos, realmente?

-「Mis disculpas. Nosotros, los del clan Purson, podemos sentir el sabor de las cosas tocándolo con este moco. La emoción también me hace derramar esto de mi piel. Es una condición natural. No me odies por ello, simplemente me perdí en ti 」-. Dijo con tanta calma a pesar de que prácticamente lo violó. Irene se puso de pie frente a los casilleros, y recogió una toalla para ichijou, cuando comenzó a ayudarle a limpiar las cosas. -「Creo que tal vez estás enojado conmigo, pero ... ¿Te estás sintiendo mejor?」

-...-ichijou frunció el ceño mientras ella frotaba su toalla sobre el para limpiarle de su propia baba y moco. - _No estoy exactamente feliz, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no lo disfruté, incluso si estuve aterrorizado todo el tiempo. Gracias a senpai que nadie estuvo aquí para ver eso ..._

Al final, su respuesta es ...

-¿Sabes que? Sí ... me siento mejor ... Pero por alguna razón, tampoco estoy de acuerdo con algo ...

-「Por favor no te enojes conmigo. Haré cualquier cosa para evitar que odies a mí. 」-Dijo con otra sonrisa, frotando la toalla rosa en la cara de ichijou.

- _Ella hará cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? Ahora que lo pienso, ahora que la veo así de cerca, Irene-san realmente es muy llamativa, su cabello es bonito, desordenado, sus ojos Aqua me dan una buena sensación de paz, tiene una expresión serena que yo he perdido desde mis días más tranquilos, y también tiene una piel suave. ¿Es ella la chica con la que estoy comprometida? No está mal.-_ Cualquier cosa...?

-「Correcto. Pideme lo que sea.」

- _Ella es tan perfecta..._

¡GRAB!

-「Qué...?」

- _... Tal vez esa es la razón por la que quiero fastidiarla tanto._

En un instante, ichijou tomo una de sus manos y la atrajo hacia el. Después de eso, la empujo y la hizo aterrizar sobre su espalda. Ahora, estaba encima de ella, sujetándola por los brazos, y sujetándole encima de ella, enfrentando esa expresión tan infantil e inocente. Ella pareció sorprendida por un segundo, pero sonrió.

-「Oh por lilith. ¿Es eso lo que llaman un brutal sádico? No puedo creer que seas así, Ichijou Tsukino. 」-Dijo, sacando la lengua y buscando los labios de ichijou para un beso.-「 Siempre podemos besarnos, siempre podemos permanecer así, y cuando llegue el momento , Te daré mi virginidad. Sin embargo, ¿qué quieres ahora, Ichijou Tsukino? 」

¡DRIP! ¡DRIP!

-Dices 'lo que sea' ... ¿verdad?- Repitió, sintiendo el dolor en su boca y el sabor del metal. Ella marchitó sus ojos cuando una gota de sangre goteó al lado de su boca. Después de eso, ella volvió su mirada hacia mí. -Bueno, entonces ... quiero que estés en la misma situación en la que me has metido.

-「Ichijou Tsukino, estás sangrando.」- Giró su mirada ahora hacia el goteo de sangre que corría por su mejilla, y luego de vuelta a el. En lugar de decir algo, ichijou lleno su boca con algo allí y le toco las mejillas de una manera que solo podía dejar que ella abriera la boca. -「¿Qué ... qué planean hacer? Por favor se gentil.」

No dijo nada. Saco su miembro y dejo que una delgada y viscosa línea de pre semen le recorriera desde la punta hasta la boca de ella. Esa línea de baba, finalmente llegó a su boca, y en el momento en que la sintio, ella gimió ...

-「A-Ah ~ ... ¿Qué es eso ...? Es ... Es tan ... ¡Bueno ~ ...! 」-Ella gimió, y una vez más el suelo se humedeció cuando lo contaminó con un líquido negro. Se movió nerviosamente, y luchó, pero ahora el era la que estaba a cargo, y solo la abrazo más fuerte de la cabeza, mientras más presemen caía a su boca. -「Aaaah ~ ... Noooo ~ ... Por favor, libérame, Ichijou Tsukinoooo ~ ... Me volveré loco ~ ... Me volveré loco con tu esto~ ... 」

Y se acerco a ella, sintiendo una extraña sensación de satisfacción al verla sacudir su rostro con placer y lamer su leche. Por alguna razón, un impulso sádico descendió sobre el, y tomo su cabeza y metió su miembro en su boca. Ella gritó con el contacto, mientras extendía esa cosa entraba en su cavidad húmeda entrado y saliendo. Todos sus gritos fueron amortiguados por ese eso, mientras luchaba aún más como gimiendo e intentando mantenerse cuerda.

 _-¿Qué me está pasando? Por alguna razón, me gusta el hecho de que estoy dominando a una mujer. Ahora es tan frágil, y por esa razón, realmente quiero que grite, que gime, que se estremezca de placer. Quiero lastimarla, por favor, desgarrarla, hacerla sentir bien! esto ya me está calentando, pero verla tan indefensa ... No me desagrada. ¡En absoluto!_

-Uuuuh ~ ... ¡Por favor, no más ~! ¡No puedo tomarlo en cualquier momento!- Ella gimió durante un momento, pero ahora estaba agarrándose de la cintura de ichijou y jalándole más cerca. Al final, como la mantequilla, ella se derritió sobre mí. -Uuuuuh ... No puedo ... Pensar bien ... De todos modos ...- fue lo unico que pudo decir mientras otra carga de ichijou inundaba su boca y luego ella tragaba

GLUP

Y así, terminó. La volvió a mirar, y ahora solo era una chica semiinconsciente normal. Ni siquiera su discurso fue el mismo. Estában rodeados de tinta negra por todo el lugar, e Irene no respondería a nada de lo que haría. Sí, eso es pagar fuego con fuego. Solo espera no haberla roto demasiado. Sus bragas ahora estaban completamente oscuras, y toda la habitación ahora estaba teñida de negro.

- _Huh, ella es realmente una maníaca sudada ..._

¡SPLASH!

-¡Frío!- De repente, el agua fría cayó sobre mí, devolviéndole a su yo frío y sano, mientras se recostaba en el regazo de Irene entre sus piernas. se dio la vuelta para ver quién lo hacía, y sosteniendo un vaso limpio de agua, allí estaba él ... Lord Calico Belphegor.

...

...

GLUP

ahora fue el que trago algo

-H-Hey ... puedo ... puedo explicar ...- _No puedo, realmente no puedo. El demonio se apoderó de mi cuerpo y abusó del cuerpo de Irene como si fuera una esposa holandesa_.- Rodo hacia un lado e inclino tanto su cara plantada en el suelo! -¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Perdí el control! Se obligó a sí misma a mí, y cuando supe lo mejor, ¡todo sucedió! ¡Lo siento, Lord Belphegor!

-Sabes, realmente no me importa lo que le hagas a mi hija. Después de todo, ella tiene este sudor fetichista ya que yo sé lo que es mejor que nadie. Debería ser la única que se disculpa, ya que ella fue quien te atacó. Gracias a lilith que regrese y la vine a buscar -. Lord Calico puso los ojos en blanco y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza. Después de eso, él recogió a Irene y la cubrió con una toalla rosa, acariciando su cara dormida como lo haría un verdadero padre. -No voy a declarar nada en tu contra, ni a castigarla. Por lo que puedo ver, ambos ya enfrentaron suficiente castigo y quizás recompensa. Ustedes adolescentes cachondos, ustedes.

-...- Hizo una cara que más o menos muestra la mezcla de sentimientos que esta teniendo en este momento. Por un lado, ella lo atacó y se alegra de que viera su propia ofensa. Por otro lado ... Bueno, nada más que declarar. -¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. Estoy seguro. Irene tiene sus problemas, todos lo hacen. Me alegro de que no hayas tomado personalmente. Otra cosa, por lo general, pierde el control cuando prueba la desesperanza y el nerviosismo. Pensé que te haría sentir mal. bueno, solo tiene un gusto extraño para ayudar a la gente ...

-¿Acabas de hacer un juego de palabras?

-...

-...?

-Ahora que lo mencionaste, sí lo hice. Tal vez el exceso de trabajo realmente me está haciendo perder el contacto con mi sentido del humor-. Suspiró y se giró con Irene hacia la salida. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso, se dio la vuelta, y su mirada se volvió oscura y fría. -「Pero no confundas esto. Si atacas a mi hija por algo que no sea defensa propia, nunca te lo perdonaré 」

-¡Sí señor!-ichijou se incliné de nuevo, ahora unos pocos centímetros en el piso. El aura alrededor de la habitación volvió a la normalidad, y sus ojos volvieron a los aburridos de siempre. Lord Calico volvió a la salida.

-bueno, entonces me iré. Irene no irá a los baños, desafortunadamente. Además, no te preocupes por esa baba, se seca fácilmente, y el jabón puede ayudar mucho

-Sí señor.

-「Padre, vi el cielo ...」

-Estoy segura de que lo hiciste, cariño. Tu madre dijo lo mismo cuando le pasó a ella ...

...

...

 _-De acuerdo, ¿qué demonios acaba de pasar? ¿Acabo de tener un aterrizaje de jabon, con servicio y todo? Este fue el día más extraño de mi vida, y espero que siga siendo así._

Después de unos segundos de auto meditación y lucha mental, junto con algunos mechones en la pared y palmadas en la cara. Tomo una larga, larga, larga y helada ducha para lavar el calor de su cuerpo y la baba en su piel. Está pegajoso y se está secando en este momento, cubriéndole con él en una capa de saliva seca.

Mientras se limpiaba de la baba y la tinta de amor de Irene, se puso a pensar un poco.

- _Todavía hay otros tres usuarios de arte sagrado dragón si lo que Miyama Rei dijo es verdad. la [reina dragón azul](_ Seiryūō _) Tiamat la [dragona del caos karma], el [Rey Dragón de Jade](hisuiry_ ūō _) Yu-Long el [dragón travieso]y el [rey dragón del fin](owari_ no Ryūō _) Midgardsormr el [dragón durmiente]. Quién sabe qué otras habilidades tienen esos, sin mencionar, todavía tenemos que lidiar con los otros seis [misterios de Kuoh], y si son tan raros como el primero, tal vez no pueda soportarlo todo ..._

...

...

Pero entonces se golpea...

- _No estoy solo. Sí. Quiero decir, tal vez Nemesis-San estaría demasiado ocupado para ayudarme, pero todavía tengo gente como Ryuubi y Tasha. Tasha especialmente, desde que se inscribió en Kuoh, e incluso sin ella, todavía tengo a Aria-san, Kaichou y tal vez a todo el consejo estudiantil. Sí es cierto. si ellos son como Miyama Rei, tal vez no tenga que preocuparme demasiado en el futuro ..._

 _Tal vez tener a alguien en quien confiar es realmente algo bueno ... Por alguna razón, ahora estoy aliviado y más ligero ..._

Una vez que termino su baño, se envolvió en una toalla y se dirigió a los manantiales. su cabeza esta extremadamente ligera ahora, todos esos problemas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Hoy es domingo, de todos modos, así que no tiene que preocuparse por ahora ...

-Oh-hoh! Mira quien está de vuelta!- El primero en saludarle cuando estaba en las fuentes fue el dragón esmeralda gigante Hwan Jin-Young Hyung, mientras levantaba una mano y soltaba una risita amistosa, el fuego salía de sus fosas nasales. -Te tomó suficiente tiempo. ¡Ya estaba pensando que Lord Albion apareció e intentó matarte!

-Hermanitoo, ¿qué pasó? Sé que te dije que te lavaras la cabeza, pero por dios ...- dijo Aria-san, levantándose de las aguas para acercarse a mirarlo. el solo suspiré y dejo que la brisa volara sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento, Aria-San, tuve algunos problemas con la ducha, pero todo está bien ahora. No tendrás que pagar por otro cabezal de ducha-. Bromeo, levantando ambas manos en actitud de rendición y sin expresar nada más. Volvió a mirarla, y en lugar de fruncir el ceño o cualquier otra cosa además de una sonrisa, ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, aparentemente confundida. -¿Qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Guau, esa fue una muy buena ducha, ¿eh?- Dijo, devolviendo su expresión a su típica sonrisa y dándole un golpe amistoso en el pecho. el suspiro de nuevo, y se sento en las rocas de los manantiales, dejando que el agua lavara el resto de su conciencia. -Así que, como estaba diciendo, ¡no necesitas preocuparte por nada más, hermanito! Ya reuní a un grupo más que a nivel élite, así que puedes descansar pensando en que aún está por llegar esta semana.

-¿De verdad? Qué alivio ...- dijo, hundiéndose aún más en las aguas.- _Yo tenía razón. No estoy solo, hay personas con quienes compartir mis problemas. Tal vez estar solo no es tan caluroso después de todo. Además, ahora es un buen momento para relajarse. Siéntate y relájate..._

 _Por alguna razón, mi vista se está volviendo borrosa ~ ..._

-¡Crea cuando digo que todos tus problemas terminarán tan pronto como los conozcas! ¡Son lo mejor en lo que hacen! ¡Ni siquiera notarás cuándo terminan todo!

-...

-Aunque terminen destruyendo la escuela, lo que sería un dolor con Némesis más tarde, ¡estoy seguro de que los usuarios de [artes sagrados] de los [reyes dragón] y el resto de los [siete misterios de Kuoh] les resultarán pan comido! Por supuesto, podríamos simplemente dejar que Serena-chan se encargue de las cosas, pero la reunión de las facciones se acerca, así que tenemos que ...

-...

-¿Hermanito ...?

-...

-...?

-Blub, Blub, blub ...

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Hyung, ayúdame! ¡ichijou se está ahogando! ¡Qué demonios! En serio, hermano, ¿qué te ha pasado en la casa de baños ?!

 _De acuerdo, tal vez no tanto ..._

* * *

 **y así termina este capitulo, junto con el final del anime de DxD hero y el manga de tokyo ghoul re sobre esos final, estoy muy contento con ambos, sobre DxD solo queda estera la posible quinta temporada, que se supone passione debe hacer por el contrato que tiene, solo me gustaría que hubieran mostrado animados a zeus y poseidon, y en cuanto a tokyo ghoul re estoy feliz que no terminara en una tragedia y no pediré una tercera entrega, me pareció un buen cierre a su historia aun no hubiera estado de mas alargar hasta el 180**


	21. nueva chica bael

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, ahora es momento de que las cosas se empiezan a mover**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **legado 2: nueva chica bael**

en la cafetería de la academia kuoh teníamos a cierto castaño junto a su amigo ninja albino, junto a un silencio muy incomodo

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Voy a preguntar, ¿qué pasó?-dijo ren

-No quiero hablar de eso. Si me conoces mejor, tampoco querrás escucharlo-. Dijo ichijou con un suspiro, colocando sus palillos en su bento mientras Ren disfrutaba su sándwich con jugo en caja.

Las últimas semanas ... Bueno, fueron algo. lucho contra el idiota ninja plateado frente a el y su amiga [caballero], el [dragón de las pantsu], descubrió la existencia de extraterrestres en la academia Kuoh y casi perdió su virginidad con una chica loca que dice que es su prometida (y casi también la violó). Además, sus hermanas han vuelto, y casi perdió un brazo en un combate de lucha contra ellas después de que descubrieron la nueva cantidad de chicas que había alrededor. Afortunadamente, con todo ese entrenamiento y un poco de ayuda de kurama, los puso en su lugar. Apenas, aún necesita usar esas vendas porque incluso ahora son de alguna manera más fuertes que el.

-Mira, estuviste conmigo toda la semana y sabes cuán desordenada puede ser mi vida cotidiana. ¡Las anteriores no son excepciones- Le dijo, frunciendo el ceño y finalmente recogiendo una salchicha de pulpo de la lonchera. - _Estoy agotado, y he estado espaciando mucho. Pero de alguna manera, hoy el día parece más brillante. Quizás mi día en las fuentes me ayudó a relajarme. Después de todo, fue todo lo que sucedió allí ..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _¿A quién estoy engañando? ¡Exploté un beso de rosas y viole a mi prometido como un animal y liberé todo sobre ella! ¡Por eso soy tan ligero! ¡Utilicé sus muslos como un agujero y la asalté con saliva y sangre! ¡Me he convertido en mi padre! ¡Pronto atacaré a otras chicas con mi libido incontrolable!_

 **-¡AAAAAAAAHHH! ¡YA NO PODRE CASARME CON NADIE!** \- se levanto de nuevo y grito al cielo. Todo el lugar tembló con su voz

ZAS¡

y solo se detuvo porque Ren se levantó y le dio una bofetada.

-¿Te callas ?! ¿No puedo pasar un día sin que tengas un ataque de perra en medio de la nada?- Dijo, ya que ichijou solo podía temblar de dolor, su cara ardía y solo pudo levantarse para fruncir el ceño.

-Cállate. No sabes lo que se siente estar rodeado de rareza-. Dijo, mordiéndose la lengua, lo cual pronto lamento porque las heridas aún están abiertas, y mirando hacia atrás a su lonchera. -Oye, Ren, ¿puedo contarte un secreto? ¿Algo que me haya pasado este fin de semana? No iba a hacerlo, pero tengo la sensación de que empezará a devorarme desde adentro si no lo digo a alguien, a cualquiera .

-Adelante. De todos modos, no es mucho para un ninja.

- _Por supuesto que no. Es un ninja, probablemente haya visto cosas peores en un día que todo lo que tuve en toda mi vida. Aún así, esa cosa era bastante rara. Lo que sea, necesito decirle esto a alguien o de lo contrario se atascara en mi garganta y saldrá disparado en el peor momento.-_ pensó antes de suspirar y hablar-Perdí mi virginidad.

-PFFFFFFFF ...!

-¡Maldición! ¡Tanto para un [gokujonin]!- Esquivo el flujo de jugo que salió de la boca del albino después de tal revelación.- _Aún no entiendo a la gente, es por eso que esperaba su reacción, pero desagradable_ \- ren se ahogó en su propio aliento después de eso, rompiéndose como un condenado. -Relájate, ¿quieres ?! ¿Dónde están los geniales y frescos, ustedes ninjas?

-Hay una delgada línea entre 'noticias' y 'revelaciones alucinantes', Tsukino-dono. A veces ciertas cosas deben mantenerse ocultas para mantener el orden a nadie, mirando a la nada frente a él todavía con baba y lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. -Ahora que desbloqueaste la cerradura final, quién sabe qué tipo de horrores nos espera en el abismo. Nuestra cordura se saldrá de nuestro alcance mientras se ahoga aún más en el territorio sin Dios ...

-Y quédese allí, hay demasiados capítulos donde yo soy el bromista. Déjenme ser el hombre serio por una vez-. le dijo y el se calló, sintiendo los poderes del hombre serio volviendo a el.- _Es bueno volver a ser el único hombre sensato, pero no quiero arruinar mi amistad con este tonto_ \- pensó mientras le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo a ren. -¿Qué? Soy un adolescente, tenemos que compartir esas cosas con amigos, ¿no?

-...- el ninja albino lo miró por unos segundos, volviendo a la realidad, y luego giró la cara, sonrojándose un poco y tapándose la boca. -No somos amigos...

-Sí, lo somos. Conocidos, tal vez. ¿Socios en el crimen? Tal vez un poco demasiado, pero somos algo-. Suspiro, parándose desde donde estaba sentado en la planta baja y tomándose ahora su tiempo para abrir una caja de jugo. -Creo que me estoy haciendo a el truco de ser amigo de alguien. Se siente un poco agradable.

-Por favor, nada más. Después de eso, todo lo que sale de tu boca con respecto a la amistad me hace sentir sucio.- Jadeó de una manera bastante patética, levantando su mano para guardar silencio de una manera silenciosa. ichijou le frunció el ceño y prácticamente abrió un hoyo en el suelo con un pisotón para que el mismo pie no cayera sobre su trasero. Después de un minuto o dos de compartir miradas lastimosas, finalmente preguntó. -Así que ... ¿Cómo fue? ¿Tu primera vez? ¿Estar alucinado? ¿Alcanzar el final? ¿Hacer un touchdown?

-Raro ... Raro como el infierno-. Respondió con sinceridad, haciendo muecas de inmediato solo recordando sus instintos animales asaltando a Irene y su sesión de aterrizaje de jabón sobre el. Todavía tiene dolor de lengua y, debido a su violación en la boca, sigue escupiendo su propia saliva. Tuvo que lavarse la boca con alcohol para deshacerse del sabor. -Fue realmente, realmente extraño. Sesiones de aterrizaje de jabón, beso francés, muslo y felación. Todo fue tan rápido y complicado que casi terminé vomitando - _aunque tengo la sensación de que ella lo hubiera apreciado_

-¿En serio? ¿Eres un adolescente, y tu primera vez fue 'raro'?- el lo miró tan confundido, y al mismo tiempo con una mirada que dice "¿hablas en serio?" Sin palabras. Solo recordar ya le da una sensación de vértigo.

-tienes que entender. Lady Akeno era una sadomasoquista y el señor Vali tenía un fetiche por los traseros. Tienes que tener en cuenta que no todas las parafilias son 'inofensivas'-. _Y ella estaba realmente muy, muy mal. Pero tengo que mantener la calma, o si no, vuelve a mí. Ella incluso me lamió la axila en todo eso. Bruto. Necesito afeitarlos para evitar eso ..._

 _..._

 _Espera, ¿estoy considerando hacer eso otra vez? ¡No no! ¡No no no!_

-¡miiiieeeerdaaaaa ~ ...!- No se quedo mirando a nadie, respirando profundamente e intentando hacer cosas buenas, lo cual era algo imposible con todas las cosas extrañas que le sucedían. Ren siguio mirando, tiene que cambiar de tema antes de que la conversación vaya a otro lado. Y entonces noto que pasaba una chica bonita, sin usar el uniforme de Kuoh. En cambio, ella vestía el uniforme del instituto Babel. ¿No es esa la elegante escuela además de Kuoh? -Eh ... Ahora que lo pienso, hay muchísimos estudiantes de otras escuelas alrededor.

-¿Solo notaste esto ahora? Bien, ya que estabas demasiado ocupado recordando a tu amigo, déjame decirte algo-. Ren dijo, poniéndose de pie y mirando a su alrededor a los otros estudiantes, de Kuoh y otras escuelas. El instituto Babel, academia Gessen, la escuela de chicas de Horin, y muchos, muchos más. Ver a esos estudiantes de secundaria de Gessen le hizo a ichijou tener una pequeña nostalgia por lo que respecta a otro estudiante de allí. -Hoy es el día selectivo para los candidatos transferidos. Todos los estudiantes de otras escuelas que desean inscribirse en Kuoh están aquí reunidos.

-¿Eso es s-Pfffff ...!- se atraganto con sus propias palabras. su lengua se resbaló. Tal vez ha dicho esa misma frase tantas veces que terminó expirando en su boca. Tal vez sea porque por alguna razón sus labios están doloridos, tal vez sean las heridas en su lengua después de mis sesiones de con Irene, a tal vez... -Lo siento, se me cayó la lengua. Así que, de todos modos, ¿hay alguna idea sobre los otros [siete misterios de Kuoh]? Como todos estarán demasiado ocupados preparando estas cosas para el traslado, tendremos tiempo para buscar y evitar cualquier problema.

Demasiado pronto, en el momento en que dijo eso, sonó la señal para el final del almuerzo, y su rostro vaciló con eso. Sin embargo, no se detuvo allí. Muy pronto, sonó una señal de anuncio, y la voz de Nemesis habló a través de las cajas de voces.

 _-*_ Atención. el estudiante Tsukino Ichijou de la clase 1-B, por favor preséntese en la oficina de la directora. Y ven solo Eso es todo por ahora. Que tengas una buena noche.*

-Wheeeeh, wheeeh, 'no tengo un descanso, booohooo, soy tan miserable', o algo así, ¿verdad?- Ren se burló, cruzó los brazos y casi imitando los pensamientos reales de ichijou, aunque mucho más infantil. este tiro una buen golpe en su frente, y él simplemente sonrió.

- _Huh, no es malo, en realidad._

-Como dijiste, relájate. Te estaré esperando de todos modos, cualquier día. Todavía tenemos algunas semanas antes de la reunión. No te preocupes, me ocuparé mientras estés en ello.

-Gracias.- Dijo, levantando un puño para él. ren lo miró por unos segundos, se volvió hacia el, hacia el puño, hacia el, y finalmente suspiró y ellos chocaron con el puño. Compartieron un segundo de pensamiento, luego una sonrisa. Estaba a punto de dirigirme a la oficina de Nemesis, pero antes de que pudiera hacer eso, se volteo hacia él y le arrojo algo del bolsillo. El lo cogió de una vez, lo miró y le dio un signo de interrogación. Era un paquete pequeño del tamaño de un guijarro. -Si alguna vez te encuentras con Annie, antes de TRATAR de matarla, dale eso. Piénsalo como una ... Solicitud de un cliente.

-...-Miró a la cosa en su mano otra vez, y después de unos segundos, la escondió dentro de los bolsillos de su gakuran y se sonrojó. -Bien, bien, pero esta vez.

-Gracias de nuevo.- Y con eso fuera del camino, ichijou se dirigió a la oficina de Nemesis.

* * *

 **parte 2**

le llevó unos minutos llegar finalmente a la oficina de Nemesis. Como un chico educado, llamo varias veces, y después de un tiempo, Nemesis le dio permiso para ingresar, así que hizo eso.

Abrió la puerta, y como siempre, Nemesis estaba usando su disfraz de Morimoto Shizuka, Aria al lado de ella. Sin embargo, pudo ver a tres figuras que también estuban presentes allí, Serena, una bella dama con cabello azul puntiagudo y ojos verdes vistiendo el uniforme del instituto Babel y una chica que nunca había visto antes usando el de la academia Kuoh. Tenía el pelo largo, negro y puntiagudo y los ojos color purpura oscuro, además de un aura que le advertía de alguna manera que no se metiera con ella. Esa otra peliazul también poseía un aura muy extraña que hacia que ichijou estuviera alerta, como todo su ser le dijera que huyera de ella.

-Buenas noches, directora Shizuka. ¿En qué puedo ser útil hoy?- Dirigió su atención a la directora frente a el. Ella en cambio se puso de pie y tomó una taza de té de Aria.

-Bueno, antes que nada, buenas tardes para ti también, Tsukino. Ahora, podrías haber notado el horrible grupo de estudiantes alrededor de la escuela, ¿estoy en lo correcto?- el se dio cuenta de eso hace poco, así que para evitar ser regañado por no prestar atención, simplemente asintió. -pronto empezaran las pruebas de admisión en kuoh, En total, hay 616 concursantes que quieren un lugar en la academia Kuoh. Todos quieren trasladarse desde sus antiguas escuelas.

-Wow, ¿tantos? ¿Cómo es eso posible?- el cuestioné y Nemesis tomó asiento en su propia silla, mientras Aria daba un paso hacia adelante y explicaba el resto.

-La verdad es que, hermano, nuestra escuela tiene varias razones por las cuales alguien quiere transferirse aquí. Desde el hecho de que se trata de una escuela prestigiosa, hasta el simple deseo de construir un harén debido a la proporción de niñas y niños-. Ella sonrió, y en respuesta, el frunció el ceño un poco, pero se río entre dientes, recordando a su senpai. Ella pronto volvió a levantar una mano y la puso en el bonito cabello azul de la chica junto a serena. -Sin embargo, llegó a nosotros que un total de otras tres personas quieren convertirse en estudiantes de Kuoh por una razón específica. ¿Sarah-chan ...?

-¿Sarah-chan ...?

-Tururu ~, ese sería yo, [emperador dragón rojo]-. La chica del uniforme de Babel dijo con una mano en alto. Una vez que captó su atención, ella sonrió un poco y respiró hondo para hablar. -Resulta que tres de mis hermanos quieren trasladarse aquí porque este lugar alberga el [mal supremo](enemigo final) que tanto tememos. Para vencerlo, necesitamos conocer el lugar, y una vez que fracasaron nuestros intentos terroristas, vimos que parte del personal de Kuoh sería menos alarmante. Fin del mensaje.

-'Ataques terroristas' ... Así que fue uno de ustedes quien atacó a la Clase 1-D, ¿no?- ¡La rabia dominó su cuerpo, pisé con fuerza el suelo y convoqué mi [guante aumentado]!- _¡Ella es una de las hermanas Miyama, uno de los usuarios [artes sagrados] de los [Reyes Dragón]! ¡Ella debe saber dónde está!_ -Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera saltar sobre ella, Serena se puso delante de ella y la protegió, mientras que la otra chica misteriosa de cabello negro lo golpeó en un punto ciego a gran velocidad. ichijou cayo de rodillas, pero su furia aún estaba alta. -Fue uno de ustedes, ¿no?

-¡Cálmate, Tsukino Ichijou! ¡Este es el peor momento para un ataque de ira!- Némesis gritó desde su silla.

-[el engredo de sirchez tiene razón, socio, no querrás pelear con esa chica, no ella tiene a tiamat de su lado]

-[veo que tu actual portador era un cabeza hueca idiota, draig, por lo menos satan tenia sabia enfocar su ira de una manera mas fría]

-[oye tiamat no sigues molesta conmigo cierto, issei te devolvió tu tesoro]

-[solo la parte que se pudo recuperar por que se había perdia, no lo que tu y albion destruyeron, eso es algo que aun debes pagar]

-[o por amor al gran rojo, es enserio]

-[ **jajaja, que los [dioses dragón] se amparen de tu alma, señor [rey del infierno](jigoku no ou)** ]

-[cállate yagura...]

-[yagura, que hace la [emperatriz dragón de la ruina](kouhairyuutei) hay]

-[es una larga historia, y como terminaste tu hay]

-[es una larga historia]

-[ajuka, kurenai, azazel quien de los 3]

-[... hablemos luego tenemos un asunto mas urgente]

Después de eso, a regañadientes, ichijou gruño y descarté su [Boosted Gear], cabe destacar que solo ichijou y sara notaron la conversación entre los dragones. El lugar volvió a la normalidad, y pronto, Némesis comenzó sus explicaciones.

-Es cierto que Lady Sarah Leonheart ...

-Artista manga, tipo sanguíneo AB, 17 años de edad con cumpleaños el 12 de junio, japonés. Fin del mensaje.

-Lo que sea ... planeó y ejecutó un ataque terrorista fallido contra Kuoh. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo y bastante persuadir, llegamos a un acuerdo con ella-. nemesis diji y ichijou se volteo a hacia el dúo peliazul.

-La llevé a Tokyo Disney. Nos divertimos y finalmente terminamos con una cena en la Torre de presidente Serena dijo y sonrió, mientras la chica a su lado se sonrojaba un poco. Esto realmente se está yendo de las manos. ichijou se volteo a ver hacia Ari y, como si dijera "¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?", Sonrió.

- _De acuerdo, tal vez todo este "todo en uno" sea una cosa en el inframundo, pero de ninguna manera en el infierno voy a besar a Ren. Besar a Irene-San no fue tan malo, ¡mil-Aaaaaaahh!_

-¡De todas formas!-todos Cambiaron su atención a Nemesis -El resto de los [fugitivos de Miyama] se encuentran entre los otros 616 estudiantes que quieren trasladarse aquí. Para evitar el caos y descubrirlos, te nombraré a ti y a ... Serena Sitri, además de la señora Sarah como encargados para encontrarlos. Además, servirán como mediadores para evitar bajas. Después de todo, el método para capturar dragones puede ser ... sangriento.

-Huh ...- _No sé nada, pero si Hyung es fuerte como un verdadero dragón de sangre pura, quién sabe lo que pueden hacer los humanos con [artes sagrados] basados en el resto de los cinco reyes. Sin embargo, para mí, una pregunta no fue respondida-_ se volteo hacia Sarah- Oye, Sarah-san, dijiste algo sobre un [mal supremo] por los alrededores de Kuoh. ¿Te importaría explicarlo?

-...- Sin embargo, su respuesta fue ninguna. Ni siquiera un estado o una vista, solo silencio. Sarah se escondió detrás de serena, mientras paso una vez en su dirección.

-¡Oye!

-Olvídalo, hermano. Sarah no dirá nada. Dijo todo, excepto ese particular [mal supremo]. Creo que esto es algo entre ellos- Aria dijo- _solo espero que no hablen de nuestro [mal supremo](las buenas intenciones de demonio), o despidete del mundo como lo conoces-_ después de eso ichijou volvio a mirar a sarah, y ella le dio una reverencia disculpa. Fue lo suficientemente sincero, así que solo suspiro y volví a su forma natural.

 **-Tch, no es de extrañar que seas considerado el [peor emperador dragón rojo](saiaku no sekiryutei). Te faltan agallas para tener algo a tu lado. Las cosas no son como en un manga Shounen, ¿sabes?** \- De repente, la chica de cabello negro y ojos purpurar que estuvo callada todo ese tiempo habló. ichijo se volteo hacia ella mientras movía su cabello largo y negro y le lanzaba esa mirada asesina con esos fríos ojos violetas. - **No puedes simplemente decir que todo va a estar bien. ¿Cuán crédulo puedes ser?**

-¡¿Qué?!- Le dijo a ella. Todos en la sala de repente se calmaron mientras el miraba a la nueva chica. Por alguna razón, ella lo está molestando. Sin embargo, para evitar cualquier confrontación innecesaria, recurrió a Nemesis- Oye ... Directora Shizuka, ¿quién es esta?

-...- En lugar de una respuesta directa, tragó saliva, se volteo a ver hacia Aria y esperó. Eso solo fue suficiente para asustarlo. -Ella es ...

 **-Soy el descendiente del único y verdadero Gran Rey del Inframundo el bael original y su hijo el primer [gran maestro del inframundo] zekram bael. Mi nombre ahora es Ludger Bael, y me convertire en el próximo [Gran Maestro del inframundo].-** Ella declaró, ya que el peso de sus palabras de alguna manera golpeó duro a ichijou. Tan sofocante, ichijou quería gruñir mentalmente sobre eso, pero incluso eso resultó ser difícil. Había algo bastante desagradable, pero familiar con su aura. Parecía que alguien acaba de golpearle el estómago con la fuerza de un boxeador. - **Y también seré un mediador contra los usuarios de [artes sagradas] durante este ensayo electivo. Sin embargo, no pesaré las palabras ni los esfuerzos para someterlos en caso de que pierdan el control.**

-...!- todos saben más o menos lo que quiere decir con eso, y también Sara la cual se volvió hacia la chica Ludger y gritó. -¡Mensaje! ¡No lastimes a mis hermanos! ¡No saben lo que hacen! Perdimos el contacto por un tiempo, ¡pero sé que ...!

 **-De rodillas.-** Sin embargo, ella pronto fue cortada después de que Ludger dijo esas palabras. En un segundo, ella estaba de rodillas, y debido a la espeluznante aura roja que emanaba ella, ichijou también termino de rodillas.

 _-¿Qué tipo de poder es ese? ¿es como el de gremory, no es mas grande que el de ella?¿Es este el poder ... De un descendiente del Gran Rey Bael? ¿Pero ni siquiera Nemesis o Gremory tenían ese poder? ¿espera recuerdo a alice-sama hacer algo parecido, pero..?¿Quién demonios es esa chica Ludger?_ -El silencio reinó por un tiempo, los unicos que no fueron afectados fueron nemesis, serena y aria,y entonces la chica de pelo negro continuó.

 **-Y con eso, me iré. Y por favor, no interfieran con mi trabajo durante esas pruebas. Me controlaré a mí mismo, pero si se resisten, no puedo garantizar su seguridad. Adiós.**

Y ella dejó el lugar con un circulo mágico que en realidad a ichijou le resulto familiar pero no recuerda de donde, El aura alrededor del lugar desapareció, y con la ayuda de serena, Sarah se levantó del piso y recibió algunas palabras alentadoras, y pronto abandonó el lugar. ichijou se quedo por dos razones. se volteo a ver hacia Nemesis, que estaba suspirando y perdida todo ese tiempo, y abrió la boca para hablar.

-Nemesis-san, honestamente, ¿quién era esa perra?- Dijo. Penso que Aria abofetearía a su [Rey] o simplemente haría una mueca, pero en cambio, suspiró profundamente. Nemesis volvió sus ojos inyectados en sangre hacia el.

-Ella es ... Ella es ... **Ludger Bael** -. La siguiente heredera del clan Gremory dijo con una voz pesada y ojos pasivos. ichijou frunció el ceño un poco ante esa respuesta a medias.

 _-¿Qué demonios era eso remotamente satisfactorio en sus ojos? Sin embargo, no puedo obligarme a preguntar nuevamente._ -En cambio, saco una cadena de llaves de su bolsillo y la arrojé a la mesa de Nemesis.

-Llaves...?

-Esas son ... Las llaves de mi casa. Cuando Rina se despierte, quiero que se lo digas y dile que puede visitarme en cualquier momento. -dijo, y volteo la cabeza en otra dirección avergonzado.- _Vaya, esta es la única forma en que puedo hacerlo. Después de esa semana que pasó, después del accidente de Yoko, no pude dejar de pensar en Annie y Gremory y su situación. Quiero decir, Yoko casi se muere, y como ella quiere restablecer nuestra amistad, me di cuenta de que tal vez no estaba siendo justo con Rina especialmente. Así que, donde sea que estén, incluso para una pequeña visita, quiero volver a verlos.-_ Suspiro y escondió su rostro con una mano. -Quiero decir ... Dile que quiero hablar con ella. Podría ser culpa mía que ella esté donde está. Entonces ... Aaah, qué demonios, dile que puede visitarme cuando esté en casa. Le haría una visita, pero estoy demasiado ocupado hoy en día ...

-...- Nemesis lo miró por un momento con sus brillantes ojos morados, y después de un tiempo, se humedecieron un poco, y suspiro una vez. ¡Eso lo asustó!

 _-Oh mierda. ¿Acabo de sacar una bandera inconveniente?-_ Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera disculparse, ella se secó las lágrimas y le dirigió una brillante sonrisa. el rubor se deslizó por toda la cara de ichijo, esa sonrisa ... es preciosa.

-Gracias. Rina realmente conoció ... Algunos buenos amigos

-Voy a ... irme-. fue todo lo que ichijou pudo decir mientras salía de la oficina. Una vez afuera, tomo aliento y suspiré. - _'Buenos amigos', ¿eh? No, en absoluto. A veces solo soy un imbécil egoísta, y tal vez tomé algunas de sus travesuras demasiado en serio. Ella solo era una niña que quería hacer creer, e incluso con todo ese tratamiento ... Incluso dijo que me amaba. Esto me hace sentir mal ... Un poco._

-Tururu ~. ¿Te tomas tu tiempo para coquetear con la señorita Némesis? Así que los rumores que dicen acerca de tus hojas al atardecer en la escuela son oyó esa voz y volví hacia la puerta, y allí estaba ella, Sarah Leonheart (japonesa), junto con Serena sitri, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Probablemente le estaban esperando. -Si no te importa, todavía tenemos que organizar el gimnasio para recibir a los candidatos y, por lo tanto, mis hermanos perdidos. Fin del mensaje.

-Así que ... No los recuerdas, eso es realmente conveniente. Bueno, conocí a uno, al parecer tu líder, y conozco a otra que probablemente también sea tu hermana, así que esto significa que solo quedan dos-. Declaro, mientras los ojos de ella brillaban al escuchar esas palabras.- _Mierda, ella es muy honesta. Esto significa que realmente no recuerda ninguno de ellos. Bueno, tienen diferentes apellidos, por lo que probablemente se separaron durante un tiempo.-_ se volvió hacia serena. -Pero ... Oye, presidenta, ¿por qué nos necesitan como mediadores? ¿No puede tu propia [nobleza] encargarse de eso? Quiero decir, no es que todos esos 616 estudiantes sean criaturas sobrenaturales, ¿verdad?

-...- Y su única respuesta fue una sonrisa forzada a medias. Los labios temblorosos, evitando el contacto visual, cubos de sudor, esto solo puede significar una cosa. Mierda va a caer.

-cierto...?

-Tururu ~, desafortunadamente, [emperador dragón rojo], la mayoría de los estudiantes que quieren trasladarse aquí son de hecho entidades sobrenaturales. Solo unos pocos humanos-. Sarah Leonheart (japonesa) dijo sin parpadear. ichijou se volvió hacia serena, y después de un profundo y pesado suspiro, ella asintió. En serio. se volteo a ver a Sara, y ella lo miró con curiosidad. -Es cierto. La academia de Kuoh es famosa por su historia de grandes cuentos. Por supuesto que traería otras criaturas de otros folclores. Después de todo, nada emocionante sucede en otras escuelas, excepto Kuoh. Fin del mensaje.

-Oh, mierda alegre

-Tururu ~, lo cual es bastante curioso, de verdad. Ninguna criatura en su sano juicio querría trasladarse aquí. Kuoh es la peor escuela de la historia. Fin del mensaje.

-¿Eh ...?- Ese fue extraño. ¿Por qué ella dijo algo así?, pero Antes de que ichijou pudiera decir algo más, serena los obligó a seguirla al gimnasio, donde tendría lugar la reunión.

- _De alguna manera, estoy nervioso ..._

* * *

 **parte 3**

Y después del período escolar, la gran cantidad de estudiantes se reunieron en el gimnasio, el total de seis filas para diferentes escuelas, academia Gessen, instituto Babel, escuela privada para niñas Hourin, colonia educativa Tokioka y finalmente la academia Hijirigazaka. Desde allí ichijou podía ver el cabello azul de Sarah sobresalir como un pulgar entre los nuevos estudiantes, pero por alguna razón, no pudo encontrar a Miyama Rei entre los estudiantes de Gessen.

Actualmente, esta en la puerta de entrada, dándole la espalda con Lady Ludger Bael a su lado con los brazos cruzados y una expresión estoica vuelta al podio.

 _-No sé, pero estoy sintiendo una extraño aura escapándose de ella, y me está sofocando._ -Ella notó su mirada y se volvió hacia el.

 **-Deja de mirarme, [emperador dragón rojo]. Podrías quedarte ciego-** Ella simplemente habló. Esa frase acaba de sacarle una vena de la cabeza.

 _-Gremory dijo que, con la excepción de Lord Sairaorg, todos los demás miembros del clan Bael son extremadamente soberbios y tradicionalistas. Probablemente no me considere digno ya que soy un demonio reencarnado._

 **-Ni siquiera me toques. No te acerques a mí, no respires mi aire, y solo habla cuando te permita hacerlo. De lo contrario, cállate. Eres un sirviente de la casa de Gremory, por lo tanto, mi sirviente por defecto, así que conoce tu lugar .**

¡CHAS!

-Por qué tú...!-dijo mientras empezo a romperse los dedos, tan cabreado que su visión se volvió roja como el azabache. Probablemente se rompió la vena solo por la furia. - _¿Quién es esta chiflada, quien se cree que es para hablarme a mí de esa manera?_ -Sin embargo, un movimiento repentino cambió el escenario de la nada; y toda su determinación se desvaneció cuando el abrumador poder de ludger volvió a mostrarse con solo su mirada. ichijou gruño, viendo la diferencia entre sus poderes, y regreso a su lugar. -No andes pensando que eres el rey del mundo, jovencita. ¡Uno día, definitivamente, alguien te pateará el trasero!

-Yo solía pensar eso también, para tratar de encontrar una manera de vencer a todos sola. Pero ahora veo el mundo bajo una luz diferente-. dijo una voz una tanto diferente. Esa oración en realidad era bastante triste. Casi le hizo sentir a ichijou lástima por ella, la palabra clave es "casi", especialmente debido a lo que dijo después. - **Así que elijo seguir mi verdadero linaje. El clan Bael. Así que supongo que ahora soy realmente el rey del mundo, [emperador dragón rojo]. Como dije, conoce tu lugar.**

el no pudo morderse la lengua ya que estaba lo suficientemente herida, así que en vez de eso se mordí el pulgar. Tanto para otro frase estupita. No tiene sentido tratar de discutir con ella. ichijou puso sus problemas en el aire y decidió ignorarla. Menos problemas, mucho silencio. Echo un vistazo alrededor, y Ren también estaba allí, mirando las luces de señalización que apuntaban al podio. Tenian otro problema para tratar aquí, de todos modos ...

De repente, todas las luces se encendieron un par de veces, y después de un tiempo, todas señalaron su brillo al presidente del consejo estudiantil que estaba de pie en el podio, ajustando el micrófono y tomando una respiración profunda para comenzar su discurso.

-Buenas noches y bienvenidos a las puertas de la academia Kuoh, queridos candidatos transferidos-. Ella dijo, limpiándose un poco la garganta para poder estar de pie contra tanta gente. Algunos susurros fueron escuchados. Ella continuó. -Como todos sabrán ahora, el examen de entrada para lo sobrenatural es un poco ... Diferente a la transferencia simple para los estudiantes normales. Aunque la mayoría de ustedes ya son segundos o terceros años, pueden pensar que tal tarea será simple. Sin embargo, tengo la desafortunada tarea de informarles que, independientemente de su propio rango, el examen de ingreso exigirá mucho más que eso. Y para eso, les presento a los jueces. ¡Los [niños DxD](hijos del dragón divino) !

Y serena se hizo a un lado mientras la cortina negra detrás de ella abría el espacio. Desde allí, la seda oscura deja que las luces ingresen al nuevo lugar, y desde allí ... Nada. No había nadie ahí. ichijou entrecerro los ojos como pudo, pero fue en vano. No había realmente nadie allí.

-Qué ... no veo nada-. Dijo en voz alta. Ludger luego suspiró.

 **-Mira más de cerca, [emperador dragón rojo].-** Ella habló, luego el regresó al podio. Lo hice así, ¡y luego

BAM!

un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, y de repente, su cuerpo comenzó a sudar baldes mientras un grupo bastante diverso aparecía de la nada en dicho podio. Todo el gimnasio quedó sin aliento, viendo a ese pequeño grupo de cinco jóvenes adultos detrás de las cortinas., una mujer adulta de cabello negro azulado con un traje de sacerdotisa shintoista de color negro y rojo, una chica de cabello que era una mezcla de negro y blanco usando un kimono blanco con toques rojos, una chico una chica, jóvenes de cabello azul que vestían ropas casuales, una mujer de cabello plateado con una traje formal Desde allí, también pudo ver a Aria a su lado.

 _-¡¿Que demonios?!_ \- ichijou se volteo hacia Ludger, y encontro que ella también estaba temblando con una carra de terror puro. Ella tragó saliva con fuerza y habló.

 **-¿Quién hubiera pensado, verdad? El poder de los [niños dxd] combinados está tan por encima de nosotros que su simple presencia nos hace girar la cabeza e ignorarlos por miedo. Como un simple grupo de peces que ignora a un depredador en la parte inferior de el océano, y eso que ni siquiera estan expulsando su poder solo es su presencia, había oído que esto era algo que ocurría cuando los miembro del [clan hyodo] se juntaban y esa era una de las razones por las que sus diferentes casas permanecían en diferentes lugares, después de todo si todos estuvieran en un mismo lugar cual quier ser con un poder menor al de un clase supremo moriría automáticamente.**

 **-** _este es el poder de los descendientes de senpai y se supone que ellos son los niños del clan, entonces como seran los adultos o los ancianos_

 _-_ [impresionante mas han pasado miles de años y la fuerza de la sangre de issei sigue viva y ardiendo, se nota que son jóvenes e inexpertos, están en posición de darle problemas a un clase suprema]

- _oye, dragón rojo, senpai era una persona normal y todo su poder lo construyo a base de esfuerzo puro entonces por que sus descendientes, tiene tanta fuerza si el no tenia nada especial que pudiera heredar_

 _-_ [el poder es algo que todo ser tiene, ya sea por nacimiento o esfuerzo, esto es algo que suele impregnarse en las celulas, ademas geneticamente hablando, issei podría ser el ser de mayor potencial]

- _¡enserio!_

-[para ponerlo simple si yo soy el dragón celestial que robo el principio de la dominación, el seria el dragón celestial que robo, la "nada del infinito" y la "ilusión de los suenos"]

ichijou tampoco podía dejar de temblar, y cuando lo supo mejor, al menos la mitad de los estudiantes allí cayeron de rodillas. Algunos de ellos ya estaban llorando, otros mirando en otra dirección. Después de un tiempo, sin embargo, la sensación de exceso de peso desapareció y volvió a la normalidad. No fue tan afortunado para otros, pero uno de los dichos [niños DxD] no perdió ningún segundo, y alcanzó el podio y el micrófono.

 _-¿No es ese ... el [alfil] de Nemesis-san, Himejima Akio-san?_

-Y buenas tardes, queridos aspirantes a la transferencia. ¿Cómo estás hoy? Mi nombre es Himejima Akio, ¡y seré el que realice tu primera prueba hoy!- Con esas palabras, una sensación de pánico se extendió por todo el gimnasio. ichijou también era curioso y confundido.

 _-¿Qué? La prueba sería tomar hoy? Peor, ahora mismo? ¡Eso es injusto!_ -Sin embargo, antes de que alguien pudiera desmayarse, Akio levantó un dedo y sonrió.

-ara, ara. Qué manojo problemático. Por favor, mantengan la calma, todos. La prueba de hoy es solo una pregunta personal y simple. Si pueden responderla en su corazón y mantenerse fieles a sí mismos, ¡pasan! Esa es la única Aún si no tienes la respuesta, si te quedas aquí y dices 'Quiero quedarme en Kuoh', entonces eres libre de pasar a la segunda prueba. Bastante simple, ¿verdad?

Después de todo ese caos, de repente, el aire se hizo más tranquilo, sin embargo, todos se quedaron confundidos, ichijou incluido. Akio dijo que la única prueba de hoy es simplemente querer permanecer en Kuoh. Eso parece bastante fácil. es decir, ella incluso dijo que los que quieren quedarse en Kuoh, incluso sin una resolución propia, pueden pasar a la segunda prueba. Eso parece bastante fácil. Y todos parecen estar de acuerdo con eso. La calma reinó una vez más en el gimnasio. Sin embargo, Akio limpió sus pulmones, y habló ...

-Muy bien. La única pregunta que debes responder para aprobar la próxima prueba es ...

 **... ¿Qué diablos te pasa si quieres transferirte a la academia de Kuoh?**

-...!

-Qué...?- No se sabe lo que pasó, pero sus palabras golpearon en el corazón de todos. Esa fue en realidad una pregunta bonita, si no un poco grosera. Sin embargo, no nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Por alguna razón, la mayoria de los estudiantes allí presentes tampoco podían hacerlo, con algunas otras excepciones. Akio tosió un poco, y continuó ...

-Escuchaste bien: ¿por qué alguien en su sano juicio querría trasladarse aquí? Esta es la peor escuela de la historia-. Ella dijo con una señal de emoción y placer por el sufrimiento de los demás. -En realidad, no me importa eso, pero todos ustedes deben ser casi masoquistas sociales. Después de todo, sus años escolares aquí estarán completamente vacíos y carentes de todo significado. ¿Y saben por qué? Porque nadie los recordará jamás. nadie sabrá quien eres tú.

Ahora, la mitad de los estudiantes presentes cayó de rodillas, mientras que la otra mitad luchaba por mantenerse, salvo algunas excepciones, una de ellas era Sarah. Akio no guardó palabras con su siguiente declaración.

-Tal vez quieras tener una vida escolar prestigiosa llena de logros y éxitos. Desafortunadamente, no la encontrarás aquí, porque no importa lo que hagas, alguien te robará eso sin pestañear dos veces-. Ella dijo, como ahora parte de la otra mitad se desmayó y se fue al suelo. -¿Quizás un año escolar bueno y feliz con nuevos amigos y miembros del club? Lástima, esa misma persona que se robó tu lugar en el centro de atención también te robará cualquier cambio en tu forma de hacer amigos. Y estoy hablando de las chicas bonitas. No soy tetona, ni bonita, ni única en cierto modo, pero puedo garantizar que nadie te recordara.

-Cruel ...-dijo ichijou tragando saliva una sensación de inquietud, ya que incluso aquellos que se paran altos hasta allí estaban empezando a temblar. Akio se humedeció los labios y chasqueó los dedos.

-No obtendrás ni novio ni novia, porque todos seguirán a los llamados ídolos. Si eres un chico y quieres un harén, o incluso una novia, es una lástima. Habrá mucho más. Un chico idol alrededor probablemente sea el que estará lleno de logros o amigos, atrayendo mujeres a su alrededor. ¿Y ustedes chicas piensan que ese chico estará disponible? Piensen otra vez, él probablemente será el amante o bajo las órdenes o el dicho ídolo niña bonita. En resumen, nadie te recordará jamás, en cuanto a los estudiantes.

Tragaron saliva de nuevo. Ahora todo el gimnasio estaba desesperado o llorando, y solo un pequeño porcentaje de los estudiantes permanecía alto ante las duras palabras de Akio.

-Tu club nunca ganará un torneo a menos que esa misma chica o chico sea parte del equipo como sustituto del compañero de equipo ausente; nunca ganarás en el festival escolar, siempre y cuando ese ídolo esté en la misma actividad que usted, los profesores nunca lo recordarán ni escucharán sus problemas. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es que llamen a su nombre durante la clase y solo si ese mismo ídolo o chico está en la misma clase -. Ella sonrió, sonrojándose y disfrutando casi cada momento de esa tortura mental. Las lágrimas corrían por sus rostros, ya se podía ver a algunos estudiantes tratando desesperadamente de salir de allí. -En resumen, tu vida escolar patética, sin sentido, breve y vacía será sobre esos estudiantes específicos, contigo como simple lacayo, sirviente. Nunca serás un ídolo, lo harán; no ganaste-. si alguna vez ganan algo, lo harán; no tendrás amigos ni relaciones significativas mientras no los sigas o adores, y finalmente, para el final del día, será uno más por el resto del año. Es por eso que les hago una pregunta más: ¿quién todavía quiere ser parte de esta hermosa escuela que no beneficia ni ayuda a nadie más que a un número limitado de estudiantes importantes?, a aquellos que quieran quedarse les digo ¡bienvenidos sean personajes de relleno, oh cierto no tiene dialogos!

-Ahora, [emperador dragón rojo], abriremos la puerta-. Ludger dijo también temblando y casi llorando, mientras empujaba la barra en la puerta para que pudiera abrir su parte de las puertas. el le dio un signo de interrogación, pero hizo lo mismo a pesar del hecho de que sus manos todavía temblaban por las palabras de Akio.

 _-Ahora que lo pienso ... ¿Estaba hablando de la presidenta? Serena Sitri, heredera del clan Sitri, es la estudiante número uno del segundo año de grado, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, llena de amigos y sirvientes, con buena apariencia y calificaciones. Hay otros ídolos en Kuoh? Bueno, nadie habla de ellos, se trata de la presidenta y su aspecto y travesuras. Guau, eso fue realmente frío._ \- Después de un rato, Akio sonrió una vez más, y señaló en la dirección de ichijou.

-Para aquellos que quieren esa vida, por favor quédense. De lo contrario, la puerta está abierta para que simplemente se alejen y escapen de este lugar. Este fue mi juicio cruel . Adiós ~ ...

Y ella salió del podio, saltando a su lugar del grupo dxd al otro lado de las cortinas, y luego desapareciendo de nuevo. Serena tomó el micrófono e intentó hablar algo, pero cayó en oídos sordos cuando una gran parte de los estudiantes se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la salida. Algunos se desmayaron durante la reunión y tuvieron que dejarse llevar por otros.

Fue un completo caos, así que ichijou alcancé uno de los anillos de básquetbol y se quedo allí para evitar que le pisotearan.

- _Esto es una locura. Todos estaban tan confiados, pero ese discurso ... No es de extrañar que Akio-san sea el descendiente de la [reina del sadismo], un verdadero sádico, esta vez, uno con las palabras ..._

Los informes llegaron poco después, y para el mencionado 'juicio cruel' los números pasaron de 616 concursantes a 465, siendo Sarah uno de ellos. Desafortunadamente, no se pudo encontrar a sus hermanos debido a la fuerte energía mágica del resto de los estudiantes allí. Sin embargo, se pudo ver a Miyama Rei, pero desapareció tan pronto como recibió su nota de aprobación.

Después de eso, todos fueron a la sala del consejo estudiantil, un lugar no tan diferente de las otras aulas en Kuoh, solo ichijou, Ludger, Sarah y serena.

-Eso fue ... Terrible. Podía sentir mi corazón siendo pisoteado cada vez que Akio-San abría su boca-. Dijo todavía con esa incómoda sensación de debilidad y presión en contra de su ser. Tomo otro trago rápido de agua, Sarah hizo lo mismo. Tal vez sea porque son ... Un poco humanos, esas palabras tienen un mayor efecto en ellos.

-Eso es truco de Akio-dono allí mismo. Ella tiene esa capacidad de controlar el corazón sin preparación de los demás y hacer de ellos su propia mascota. Se puede decir que ella puede usar palabras más fuertes que las espadas.- serena habló, tomando una risa nerviosa mientras Ludger volvía a peinarse. -Aún así, estoy impresionado. Ustedes tres, siendo tan jóvenes, capaces de soportar un golpe directo de ella. ¡Qué logro!

 **-Aquellos con corazones débiles y resoluciones no pueden ingresar a Kuoh tan fácilmente-.** Finalmente Ludger habló. Ella hizo una pose genial, y les dio una mirada despectiva. - **Ni los que ni siquiera pueden soportar las palabras. Debes haber notado que el discurso de Akio-dono no fue para desalentarlos, sino para salvarlos de una miserable vida escolar. Después de todo, todo durante la juventud lord satan todo estaba alrededor del [tres grandes damas] de la academia Kuoh y sus sirvientes. lady rias, lady akeno y lady sona Nada más podría haberse dicho. Incluso lord satan, el llamado [Héroe del Inframundo], hubiera sido simplemente un perdedor si no fuera por uno de ellos .**

-¡Oye! ¡No te atrevas a hablar mierda sobre mi senpai!- grito ichijou mirando hacia ella. - _Ella hizo eso solo para enojarme, ¡estoy absolutamente seguro de eso!_ -Ella se volvió hacia el, con los ojos llenos de mala intención, y le dio un suspiro. -Acabas de hacer eso para fastidiarme, ¿no?

 **-¿El poder del [Emperador Dragón Rojo] te da también la capacidad de leer las mentes? No andes adivinando lo que estoy pensando.-** Ella dijo, otra vez sacudiendo su pelo. - **Tu educación respecto a los demonios de clase alta muestra cierta falta de sentido común. Tal vez Berolina no era tan estricta como debería haber sido. O tal vez fue tu influencia lo que causó eso. ¿Qué? ¿Tu madre estaba demasiado ocupada? sirviendo a otros para que te cuiden!**

-¡ESO ES!- _¡Eso es todo! Hablar de Gremory mientras ella está en coma ya estaba cruzando la línea, ¡pero hablar de mierda a mi madre es suficiente para tener una reunión facial con mis puños!-_ ¡Salto hacia ella y la tomo por el cuello, levantándola por encima del suelo! ¡su puño estaba temblando para hundirse en su bonita cara! -¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi madre! ¡Ni siquiera te atreves a mencionar a Rina, porque está en coma, por el amor a gran rojo! Por ir tan bajo, tan bajo, debería ... DEBO ... !

 **¡DRIP! ¡DRIP!**

-Qué...?- Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera golpearla, algo sucedió, algo que derritió todo su deseo de hacerle daño, está llorando. Por alguna razón, ella está llorando. Solo eso lo dejó tan estupefacto como para detener todos sus movimientos y mirarla confundido. - _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está llorando? Eso no tiene ningún sentido._ -Que que...?

 **-Silencio, Sekiryuutei. Y déjame ir. No te di permiso para tocarme.-** Ella habló en un tono taciturno, frunciendo el ceño y luego abofeteando su mano. El estaba tan confundido que la soltó después de ese único contacto, cuando aterrizó en el suelo y ella se ajustó un poco el cuello. Ella secó sus lágrimas con sus mangas. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos amatistas vacíos, y levantó una mano, en la que apareció una esfera de energía negra que brillaba de color rojo. ¿Es ese ... el [poder de la destrucción]? - **No me hagas desaparecerte de la existencia.**

-¡Oye, tú! ¡No hagas nada estúpido!- Serena dijo, dándole su mejor mirada de advertencia que incluso ichijou se detuvo en sus movimientos. Ludger la miró, y pronto el [poder de destrucción] en sus manos desapareció.

 **-Estaba bromeando. Sin embargo, como he dicho antes, conoce tu lugar, [emperador dragón rojo] La insubordinación es el peor pecado que un demonio puede cometer, y no seré tan misericordiosa la próxima vez.**

Y ella se alejó de el. Antes de nada, sin embargo, golpeó varias veces su pie izquierdo en el suelo y, de repente, la sensación de atracción gravitacional hizo a ichijou caer de rodillas, el aire se retiró de sus pulmones y la presión contra su cuerpo se multiplicó por diez con solo un segundo. Tardo unos segundos en recuperarse de eso. Y dándole una mirada más, ludger convocó un circulo mágico y con eso, desapareció de la sala del consejo estudiantil. Serena suspiró, y se sentó en su asiento, mientras ichijou tenía un vaso lleno de agua para lidiar con ese estrés.

 _-¿Quién demonios es Ludger Bael? ¡¿Qué quiere ella?! ¿Por qué está ella aquí?_ -se volteo a ver hacia serena.-Kaichou, ¡¿quién demonios era esa chica ?! ¿Es amiga tuya ?!- Le dijo, tan enojado que le grito. Todavía en su asiento, serena lo miró.

-Sí, puedes decir eso-. ella respondió.

 _-Otra respuesta a medias para una pregunta importante. ¿Que demonios? ¿Por qué todos son tan vagos sobre esta chica? Sé que ella es del clan de Bael, Gran Rey y todo esa mierda, pero cortó algo de holgura, ¡ni siquiera está aquí! -_ Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, serena suspiró y levantó su mano.

-Ichijou-kun, por favor no preguntes por ella. Es un caso especial y privado. Por ahora, ¿por qué no te llevas a Sarah-chan a casa? Su casa no está muy lejos de aquí.

-Pero yo...!- Traté de decir algo, pero de repente su detector femenino le dijo que estaba demasiado molesta para responder directamente. Sí, tiene un detector de humor femenino, puedes desarrollar uno cuando vives desde el nacimiento con mujeres que te despellejarán vivo durante uno de esos días y estados de ánimo. se mordió los dedos otra vez y se fue con Sarah. Ella siguió poco después mientras caminaban hacia la salida de la academia Kuoh ...

-seiscientos dieces menos cuatrocientos sesenta y cinco. Eso es casi doscientos estudiantes que se dan por vencidos después de un solo discurso allí mismo-. No le dijo a nadie en particular, Sarah a su lado, preguntándole cuán mortal era el tiempo de Akio-san en el punto de mira. Ni siquiera el podría manejarlo muy bien.

-Recalcular ... Querías decir doscientos un estudiantes, [emperador dragón rojo] Tsukino Ichijou-. Ella dijo. el le dio una cara de '¿hablas en serio?', pero después de un recuento rápido, se di cuenta de que ella tiene razón. ese era cojo, pero fue por un número, sin embargo. -Tururu ~, no te preocupes, ya casi estabas allí. O tal vez la fuente real de tu desasosiego fue la chica, Ludger Bael. ¿Tengo razón? Sí / No.

-En serio, ¿realmente la presidenta pasó una cita completa contigo hablando así?- se callo hacia ella. Sin embargo, a ella no le importó, ya que aún sostenía las dos manos esperando una respuesta. Suspiro. _-Soy muy fácil de leer Esto me matará un día ..._ -Sí. La respuesta es sí. Estoy molesto por esa chica Bael. Ya tengo suficientes mujeres para tratar, y además un idiota. Pensar que tendré que lidiar con ella también ... ¡Uf, esto me da vueltas como loco!

-Dijiste" bastantes mujeres con las que lidiar ". ¿Eso me incluye a mí? Sí / No-. ichijou se volvió hacia ella, y ella le dio una cara bastante molesta.

- _Oh mierda. Lo hice otra vez. Dije algo que molestó a algunos sin intención. Sheesh lo considera demasiado en contexto, ¿eh?-_ No te halagues, ni siquiera te conozco. Pero si tuviera que responderlo, supongo que no estarías en la lista de 'chicas que me molestan'. Por lo poco que te conozco, al menos. - Dijo, volteando hacia el otro lado y sonrojándose.- _Suave como un cactus, ¿eh Tsukino Ichijou? ¿Por qué tengo el hábito de decir esas tonterías?, tal vez sean los genes Tsukino que se froten contra mí. Mierda, gilipollas mujeriego padre._

-Me alegra oír eso, fin del mensaje-. Ella le dijo. el se volteo hacia ella, y ella le dio una sonrisa juguetona, que fue suficiente para hacerle sonrojar aún más. Lo tomo todo de vuelta, ella tendrá otro reclamo en su vida. -Tururu ~. Mira, [emperador dragón rojo] Tsukino Ichijou, hay un mensaje esperando en tu grabadora.

-¿Qué?- ella señaló una dirección al azar, y apuntando su mirada hacia ella, ichijou vio a Tasha medio dormida apoyada en la pared de la entrada. ¿le estába esperando? Camino en su dirección y con un gesto rápido de mano, obtuve su atención. -Oye, Tasha. ¿Qué pasa?

-Esperando por ti.- Ella simplemente dijo, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.-Se acabó la escuela. No viniste. estaba preocupada. Un poco.

-Sí, lo siento. Tenía que encargarme de las cosas con el consejo estudiantil. No necesitabas esperar. Ya está oscureciendo. Probablemente mamá esté preocupada-. Dijo. - _Mamá probablemente esté preocupada, pero mis hermanas ... Probablemente pregunten si fui a un hotel de amor con Tasha, y me golpearan a pesar de todo._ \- Suspiro con la próxima paliza, y la saluda con la mano, para señalar a Sarah. -Err ... Tasha. Sarah. Sarah. Tasha. Ella es mi acompañante para hoy. Espero que ambos puedan llevarse bien.

-...- Tasha miró a Sarah por un segundo, dos segundos, escaneó todo su cuerpo, parpadeó un par de veces, y luego suspiró. Y luego, por alguna razón, ella sonrió. Tasha sonrió. Mierda, ese es el segundo de la nada. -Saludos **.** Nombre : tasha Campbell. un placer conocerte

-Base de datos: Sarah Leonheart. 17 años, estudiante de segundo año del instituto Babel que se transfiere a Kuoh. Artista manga, grupo sanguíneo AB, japonés. un place conocerte -. Y luego, Sarah también sonrió. la nariz de ichijou estaba sangrando ahora, parece que hoy tuvo suficientes preciosas sonrisas. Tasha se giró hacia el y señaló con el dedo a sarah.

-Buena chica. Buenas tetas. candidata para el hare -...

-¡Y dónde se han ido! ¡Los padres de Sarah probablemente estén preocupados por ella y no te quieres perder la cena, ¿verdad, Tasha? ¡Está bien, está bien, está bien, vamos, vamos ~!

Y antes de que pudiera terminar uno de sus chistes, el se puso detrás de ella para alejarla en una dirección al azar, y pronto se unió a Sarah mientras señalaba hacia la dirección de su casa.

- _Por ahora, pensemos en los problemas y soluciones de hoy. Tengo la impresión de que el juicio de hoy fue solo el comienzo, pero no quiero arruinar el momento por el momento. No seamos lúgubres, y Sarah-san se alegra de que la presidenta me haya escogido como su acompañante._

 _Sí, realmente estoy tomando el control de todo lo de la amistad._

 _Pero hay un problema que todavía necesita solución ... Un problema con un nombre ..._

 _Ludger Bael._

* * *

 **parte 4**

en la noche en algún lugar de los bosques de kuoh

- _Hace frió hoy..._

 _Odio esto..._

 _Pero necesito seguir entrenando, o de lo contrario todo se perderá ..._

 _Ya no puedo volver a casa, ya no puedo volver al hogar tsukino, ya no puedo volver al pueblo hanzo..._

 _Todo lo que tengo ahora ... es el asesinato del [Rey Vampiro] ..._

-¡Vamos, Albert! ¡Más duro! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más fuerte! Dame tu mejor golpe-. fue lo que grito annabelle hellsing también conocida como sayuri [caballero] de la [nobleza] de berolina gremory y ahora [demonio renegado] en medio de la noche, mientras esperaba pacientemente en el bosque profundo para su asalto. Ahora hay al menos diez clones de albert, todos bien equipados y listos para matarle.- _Necesito calmarme y esperar ..._

Y espera ... Y espera ... Y espera ...

¡SHACK!

-¡Guau!- Esquivo un rápido movimiento desde el suelo, saltando fuera del peligro, mientras arrojaba un kunai en dirección al objetivo. La imagen en sí misma era solo un borrón, pero a partir de ahí, vio que era uno de los clones de Albert. ¡La nube de humo en que se convirtió demostró que lo golpeo en el lugar correcto! Pero no puede bajar su guardia.

¡VOOSH!

¡VOOSH!

-¡El doble ataque no funcionará!- Dos flashes verdes se le aparecieron, con el objetivo de golpearla en el aire. Sin embargo, fue más rápido y convoco a un clon de sombra en el momento adecuado para usarlo como plataforma y saltar. El clon desapareció en una pantalla de humo, y las dos tortugas tontas chocaron una contra la otra. Estaba a punto de dar un último golpe doble, pero sintió una temperatura alarmantemente alta en su espalda. Giro para mirar hacia atrás, ¡y había una bola de fuego que venía en su dirección! -¡Mierda!

Hizo algunos sellos con las manos y creo una burbuja de agua para luchar contra eso. Lo lanzo contra él, y en otra pantalla de vapor, se extinguió. Sin embargo, desde allí, ¡vio un caparazón de tortuga que venía en su dirección! ¡Era solo un señuelo! Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ese escudo natural la golpeó directamente en el estómago y cayo al suelo. Las tres tortugas lanzaron varias explosiones de diferentes elementos en su contra.

-¡Mierda! ¡[estrella de viento demoníaco](mafusei)!- Dijo, tomando un shuriken gigante de molino de viento y esquivando las explosiones de las tortugas. ha encantado al shuriken con magia de viento y lo arrojo. El arma extendió aún más sus cuchillas, y debido a la magia de viento, ¡se convirtió en el verdadero ojo de un tornado! ¡El tifón hizo volar al trío de tortugas y terminé con una estrella ninja para cada uno de ellos! Soplaron una bocanada de humo. -¡Bien!

¡ZING!

-¡Demasiado lento!- Luego saco una línea de cuerdas de un lugar escondido, la hierba, y como estaba esperando, el ataque de cinco tortugas se detuvo, ya que ahora estaban en el aire, atrapados entre su red de cuerdas de alambre. Lo llevo aún más lejos, y los clones terminaron chocando contra los árboles, ¡inmovilizándolos a cada uno! -¡Ahora, toma esto! ¡[Técnica prohibida: el castigo de trueno volador](hirai no batsu)!

Y sin ceremonia, un rayo pasó a través de las cuerdas para electrocutar a los clones. Brillaron una luz verde enferma, y luego también desaparecieron en el humo.

- _Bien, nueve abajo, uno más para irse. Y tengo una idea bastante buena de lo que se está preparando para mí._

¡BAM! BAM! BAM!

-Y bingo ...- Y dijo, girándose en la dirección en que se había escuchado esos golpes duros y grandes. Todo el bosque tembló ante tal impacto, y caminando hacia el, los árboles caían, los animales escapaban y los frutos caían. Al final, esa sombra masiva se reveló como un clon gigante de Albert, rugiendo como un verdadero kaiju. ella simplemente sonrió, haciendo algunos sellos de mano. -Bueno, bueno, estoy orgulloso de ti, Albert. No solo puedes mantener tu técnica de expansión por ti misma, sino que también puedes leer mi mente. De acuerdo, como recompensa, intentaré controlarme.

Y pronto terminé la secuencia de manos. De repente, el cielo nocturno ya nublado se volvió más oscuro y siniestro. Los relámpagos danzaban en el cielo, y algunas gotas caían. No podría importarle menos, pero una vez más, una de las líneas eléctricas en el cielo descendió sobre ella. Apreté los dientes, sintiendo de nuevo que la piel de su brazo se despegaba debido al poder masivo que estaba a punto de desatar, y luego, con un movimiento suave y rápido, toco el suelo, y apareció un circulo magico convocante allí mismo. .

 **-** ¡[Técnica de prohibida: emperador dios del trueno]!

¡DOOOOOOOOON!

Y luego ... Oscuridad.

...

...

Cuando se desperto por primera vez, ya había amanecido. Todo el bosque estaba en silencio, y no había un solo rastro de animales en algunas millas debido a la destrucción que causé. Estaba descansando en su espalda contra un gran árbol, y Albert ahora estaba durmiendo a su lado. Al menos ella no lo mato.

Miro su brazo, y como esperaba, todo fue agotamiento, con la piel pelada y no podía moverlo muy bien. No sentía nada con eso, pero cada vez que trato de moverlo, se contrae un poco y envía una sensación dolorosa a su cerebro.

- _Eso seguro fue una muerte. Me pregunto qué diría Ichijou si alguna vez se entera de esto. Probablemente iría '¿estás tratando de matarte a ti mismo ?! ¡Piensa dos veces antes de hacer esa mierda! O algo así._

 _¿Por qué estoy pensando en él ahora? ¿de todas formas?_

ROONC ~ ...!

le tomó un tiempo finalmente tratar de ponerse de pie.

- _De acuerdo, primero lo primero, necesito cuidar este brazo mío y luego encontrar algo para comer_.- Afortunadamente para ella, no había ningún animal alrededor, así que podía caminar libremente en el bosque. No tardo mucho en encontrarse una buena cuerda de vid y utilizar sus jugos para sanar sus heridas, sellándolas con algunas hojas largas. Los vendajes habrían sido una mejor opción, pero como aún es muy temprano para robar algo, eso tendrá que hacer.

Por supuesto, pronto encontró algunas frutas caídas diseminadas, probablemente después de la gran pelea que tuvo ayer. Algunos de ellos fueron quemados, otros estaban llenos de gusanos. Solo unos pocos tenían un aspecto saludable. cogió una manzana y le dio un mordisco.

-Es amargo ...- Hizo una mueca, esforzándose por acostumbrarse.- _Todavía es demasiado pronto para intentar robar algo, y la ciudad de Kuoh todavía está muy lejos. Suspiro,_

 _Si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento por haber desertado de mi grupo fue el hecho de que la comida era excelente. hermana mayor de grandes pechos era una gran chef, y mama cobra tampoco estaba mal, el dragón rojo también era muy bueno. Ahora, incluso si quisiera regresar solo para tomar un refrigerio rápido, no puedo, porque soy un renegado, y a menos que regrese como el [Rey vampiro], los infieles me arrestarían por traición. No puedo volver a casa, no puedo volver al pueblo, y no puedo volver a la escuela. Hasta la reunión, solo puedo entrenar y volverme más fuerte para derrotar a los ninjas y matar al Rey vampiro ... Solo entonces ... Solo entonces mamá y papá estarán juntos para siempre ... Y podemos ser una familia otra vez ..._

 _Entonces ... No me arrepiento de nada por haber dejado el grupo después de todo ... Soy un ninja ..._

 _"'Porque ... ¡Porque quiero ser tu amigo!'_

 _'¡Lo hicimos! somos increíbles, Ninja! '_

 _'Por favor, cuida a mi hija ...'_

 _Te amamos, ¿lo sabías, Annabelle Hellsing?"_

 _Lamento ... Nada, soy un ninja, después de todo ..._

¡BITE!

-Ew, esta manzana es peor de lo que pensaba, no es solo amarga ...

... Es salado, también.

dijo mientras sus lagrimas caían en esa manzana

* * *

 **parte 5**

en mañana tres demonios se encontraban reunidos cerca de la escuela, esos eran nero, michaelis faust y nadja

- _Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que vine a Kuoh. Si mal no recuerdo, fue hace aproximadamente medio mes, cuando Nemesis y Rina-chan tuvieron su [juego de clasificación]. Qué recuerdo. ¡Los puñetazos de esa chica aún duelen un poco, pero nada como una buena sesión de sanación con las chicas para ponerme de nuevo en la cima!_

 _El sexo sigue siendo muy extraño para mí ..._

fueron los pensamientos de nero, mientras el sus compañeros actualmente, se estan escondiendo al lado del antiguo edificio de la academia Kuoh, A la espera de los disturbios que los estudiantes rechazados causarán hoy.

- _Escuché de ella que Akio sacó su discurso de Entranda, así que tengo una idea bastante buena de lo que sucedió_

el lo sabe bien ya que cuando todavía era un santo caballero. akio dio un discurso en el medio de la iglesia diciendo que el dios bíblico los había abandonado, que en realidad eran esclavos de ángeles caídos rebeldes, y que todo por lo que estábamos luchando era inútil y ya se había perdido. Por supuesto, algunos de los que estaban allí se cayeron, pero al final nero pudo mantenerse y terminé hundiendo su guantelete en la cara de akio, aunque no pudo hacerle ni un rasguño. Fue después de eso cuando conoció a Némesis la cual llego para detener a los falsos heroes de seguir creyendo ideas falsas. Todo después de eso es historia, pero afortunadamente, nero y Akio estan en buenos términos ahora. Muy ... Buenos términos ...

De todos modos, los estudiantes venían solos o en grupos. Algunos de ellos de Kuoh, otros de otras escuelas. No se podía sentir la presencia de dragones en nadie, pero se podía sentir el olor de demonios, yokais y otras criaturas. En medio de este mar de fragancias, nero vio a Ichijou adelante, acompañado por su pequeña bruja amiga y llevando a la zorra de nueve colas por alguna razón.

-Puedo caminar, Ichijou. No te preocupes por mí-. dijo kurama, mientras enterraba su rostro en la nuca del [emperador dragón rojo]. La bruja se acercó a ella para darle una palmadita en la cabeza.

-si claro, Yoko. Ese tipo Miyama todavía está cerca de Kuoh, y después de que él lo hizo contigo, no te dejaré ir. Quién sabe si está planeando una venganza-. Él dijo. Ella se sonrojó aún más, mientras casi perdía un paso, y suspiró. -Además, necesitas descansar las piernas y construir ki. Ir fusionándote conmigo por un tiempo, te ayudará.

-Gracias, Ichijou

- _Huh, sacando algo de tu harén, eh [emperador dragon rojo]? Para ser justos, no estaba poniendo demasiada esperanza en él cuando Némesis lo mencionó por primera vez. Gruñón, violento, fácilmente desencadenable, pero débil y predecible, fue la fórmula para un desastre. Entonces, incluso después del entrenamiento de Aria, todavía no fue capaz de vencerme, ganando contra las chicas por pura suerte y tal vez por otra razón oscura ..._

 _Tomándolo y comparándolo con Lord Issei,( con el cual me disculpo profundamente por haber dicho todas esa idioteces, no lo decía enserio, solo busque desencadenar la ira de ichijou-san), tal vez es porque le faltaba algo que el legendario [diabolos dragón dios] tenía en cantidades infinitas, pasión. Rina-chan tenía eso, y esa fue la razón por la que fue capaz de sobrevivir a los ataques de Nemesis incluso en su forma de Alastor. Pude seguir el ritmo de los demonios en los días santos porque luchaba por una causa. ¿Aria? Akio? Basara? Todos tienen pasión por la vida, y es por eso que superan las expectativas, además del hecho de que son descendientes del [real dios emperador dragón de los pechos]. Tal vez es porque le falta todo eso por qué es un gran perdedor ..._

 _Me pregunto ... si tener un harén lo ayudará a lograr la motivación adecuada para seguir creciendo. Pero, de nuevo, si él falla, y una de sus chicas muere, él quedará devastado, y dios(AY¡) sabe lo que podría pasar. Según Aria, uso la [unidad Juggernaut], aunque se suponía que era imposible, y luchó contra el Sr. Hwan y ella en todo su poder, derrotando al primero y casi forzando a aria usar su maximo poder. Como Aria no hablará de eso, sigo pensando qué causó tal evento. Me pregunto si algún día podré enseñarle un poco de esgrima, enseñarle tal vez el camino de la espada y las lecciones sobre cómo proteger y luchar con amor ..._

 _Pero no puedo enseñarle la pasión. Algunas personas luchan por el bien de otras personas, otras por el bien de sus creencias. No creo poder enseñarle a nadie a luchar apasionadamente cuando no conozco ni una gota de ellos. Luché por la iglesia Y ahora para Némesis. Rina luchó por sus sueños, esa chica china por sus amigos, y en aquel entonces, luchó por el bien de su identidad. Ahora lo perdió; y debe encontrar otra razón para pelear. No; tal vez ya tiene uno, pero aún no se dio cuenta._

-Lord Gladius, ¿te sientes bien? He preparado un poco de café en caso de que el ataque tarde demasiado-. Faust tocó el hombro de nero y le ofreció una lata térmica llena de café. este la cogió por respeto y tomo un trago, ya que ahora estaba observando a Ichijou entrar a la escuela y ayudar a la kistune con sus zapatos y en su casillero. La bruja sin embargo fue detrás de él y lo abrazó allí mismo. Los chicos celosos y las chicas chismosas comentaban todo eso, pero pronto se encogían de hombros y decían algo sobre "el amor de las chicas" y "qué desperdicio ...".

- _Oh, ellos piensan que Ichijou es una niña. Que cosa._

-te agrada el [emperador dragón rojo], ya veo.

-Él es ... Algo. Un poco me recuerda cómo era antes de conocerlos a todos. Me pregunto qué camino tomará al final-. Dijo, sorbiendo la lata térmica y haciendo muecas con el sabor del café.- _Personalmente, me gusta mejor el agua. Los refrescos y esas otras cosas industrializadas no son lo mío._ -Señor Faust, Nadja, ¿por qué peleais?

-Qué pregunta, Lord Gladius. Lucharé por el nombre Gremory y mi propio [Rey]. Sus órdenes son mi objetivo-. El mayordomo dijo, sonriendo bajo su bigote épico. Nadja se rascó la mejilla un momento pensando.

-Lucho porque me gusta Nemesis-San. Es bonita y fuerte, y quiero seguirla porque me quiere tanto como yo a ella-. El chamán dijo con una sonrisa. -Además, dijo que soy la única que puede controlar a Akio cuando está en modo S.

-Veo amor.- Murmuro.- _El amor por tu rey, el amor por tus amigos, el amor por tus creencias, eso es lo que impulsa a una persona a hacer varias cosas. Lord Issei era así, los descendientes de los reyes demonio originales eran así, Lord cao-cao era así._

 _Sí, tal vez tener un harén que realmente lo ame y atesore será bueno para su desarrollo._

BAM!

De la nada, una atmósfera oscura y pesada descendió sobre el campus de la Escuela, y desde lejos, pudieron ver un ejército completo viniendo por este camino. Michaelis y Nadja se pusieron en posturas de batalla, ya que lo que viene era solo la primera tropa. Pronto, otros se juntaron y más y más aparecieron del amanecer. Al final, aproximadamente doscientos estudiantes estaban todos alineados frente a Kuoh ...

- _Malditos sea Akio. Nemesis dijo para que te lo tomes con calma ..._

Por si se lo preguntas, levantaron una barrera alrededor del área frente a Kuoh, y saltaron de su escondite para saludar a los estudiantes rechazados.

 _Sé que no será fácil ni agradable, pero por el bien de esta escuela, tendré que contenerme._

-Buenos días, queridos jóvenes. Por favor, no molesten el horario habitual para los estudiantes de esta escuela-. Faust dijo, levantando ambas manos y usando el tono profundo de su voz para alcanzar a todos los rechazados. -Ahora, por favor, si tiene alguna queja sobre la prueba de eliminación que se llevó a cabo ayer, háblenme directamente. ¡Soy el que representa a la directora actual de esta academia, y entonces ...!

¡BAM!

-¡Qué te jodan, viejo!- Dijeron unos estudiantes con una cara bastante extraña de un cuervo gigante, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y prácticamente al mando de un ejército de un tipo de tengus de nariz larga. ¡Acaba de arrojar una piedra realmente grande contra la cara de Faust! -¡Tenía sueños y esperanzas en esta academia! Pero esa zorra ... Esa zorra de Akio ... ¡Quiero ser importante, maldita sea! ¡Eso no es justo! Solo porque quiero ser importante para mí, no significa que yo ¡tenga que dejar esta escuela!

 **-¡SÍ!**

La tropa entera exclamó, atacando contra ellos de una manera.

 _-Oh, esto va a terminar mal. No para nosotros, por supuesto._ \- Faust luego ascendió del suelo, su rostro, como era de esperar, ileso, y sin una sola palabra, pisoteó el piso con todas sus fuerzas. La onda de choque por sí sola fue suficiente para poner a todos los que estaban dentro de la barrera desequilibrados, todo el lugar temblando como lo haría en un terremoto. Demasiado para una [torre] de Gremory. Esta cantidad de poder sigue siendo ridícula ...

-jovenes, por favor, todos escogieron el momento equivocado para querer transferir aquí. Por favor, tal vez el próximo semestre-. El alto mayordomo simplemente dijo, sus manos colgando de un lado. Esa declaración cayó en oídos sordos, ya que ignoraron la señal de advertencia y continuaron cargando hacia adelante. Faust suspiró mientras se acariciaba el bigote y se sentó en el asiento trasero. -Lord Gladius, Lady Nadja, recuerden lo que dijo Lady Nemesis, nada de daño fatal. Después de todo, no queremos que nos etiqueten como asesinos.

-Sí, tengo miedo-. Dijo nero en broma extendiendo una mano hacia el aire y, desde allí un circulo mágico apareció,- modred, azazel, judas y el maldito helel, en nombre de los grandes traidores ven-invoqué una espada mágica que recibí después de convertirse en el [caballero] de Némesis. Todavía no puede controlarlo muy bien, pero al menos puede aturdir a algunas personas con él. La tomo con ambas manos y con un corte rápido y suave, un rayo de energía de poder demoníaco puro emergió de la vanguardia. -Corta los lazos que unen al mundo ... [Espada demoníaca de traición] Clarent !

La espada maldita de Mordred, el hijo renegado del Rey Arturo, incrustado con la sangre del dicho Héroe en su espada, ¡muriendo así la espada sagrada carmesi y naciendo la espada demoníaca de la cobardia!, El dicho rayo de energía demoníaca avanzo y destruyó y lanzó a todos en su camino. nero se volvió a ver hacia Nadja, y ella acaba de terminar su runa chamánica, goteando un poco de su propia sangre para concluir su ritual.

-¡Invocación, espíritus de la naturaleza!- Ella dijo. La runa mágica brilló de un rojo brillante, y luego desapareció. La tierra volvió a temblar, y de ella empezaron a aparecer pequeños golems de la tierra, todos con algún tipo de runa mágica escrita en sus duros cuerpos. golem chamánicos, espíritus maravillados que el chamán usa para poseer objetos inanimados y luchar por ellos. Los dichos avatares de arcilla de repente se dieron cuenta y atacaron a los intrusos.

nero salto al ejército en sí, y pronto comenzó la batalla. Muchas criaturas y seres de otros mitos se mezclaron en un solo lugar con un solo objetivo. Ángeles caídos, demonios, yokais, ángeles, usuarios de [artes sagrados], vampiros, magos , ¡Incluso monstruos voladores de albóndigas! La noche consistió en círculos mágicos, batalla contra invocadores y familiares, ¡y nero atacando con varias ráfagas de energía contra la multitud de criaturas sobrenaturales, mientras que el Faust los sacaba de la órbita y la barrera con sus duros puños!

-¡Nerón, cara!- Escuché a alguien gritar. Desde el suelo, varias manos de barro emergieron e intentaron agarrar a cada uno de los que estaban en el área, tirándolas lejos poco después. nero salto fuera de su alcance y se ocupo de los enemigos voladores, mientras que las manos creadas por Nadja se salieron de la escuela arrastrando a los alborotadores. Nadja estaba de pie sobre un gigantesco golem de arcilla.

Y después de una hora más o menos, todos estaban asustados o simplemente arrastrados cuando estaban inconscientes.

 _-No fue tan difícil hacer esto, pero estaría mintiendo si digo que fue un paseo por el parque, tampoco. Pobre señor Faust perdió la chaqueta de su traje (no es que importe mucho, ya que tiene toneladas de esa misma cosa.), Necesito comprar una camisa nueva y Nadja ... Ella esta bien. -_ se encontraban en un solo punto en la barrera para animar su pequeña victoria.

-Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que me divertí mucho-. Sonrió al mayordomo Gremory, moviendo algunas articulaciones y chasqueando los dedos. -Esas papas fritas pequeñas no tienen clase, pero después de lo que sucedió durante nuestro [juego de clasificación] con Rina, puedo decir que esta generación seguramente tiene resultados mixtos.

-Espero que ninguno de ellos se lastime realmente. Nemesis-san gritará si alguien comienza a quejarse del personal de la escuela-. Nadja terminó con un suspiro.

- _Todo lo que tenía que hacer era hurgar en su nariz y decir que todo estaría bien. Ella se preocupa demasiado, lo que me molesta un poco. No es nada comparado con la furia de Némesis, pero debería haberlo esperado.-_ Hicimos un buen trabajo. Eso es lo que cuenta. Némesis podría estar un poco enojada, pero al menos evitamos un alboroto. Sin duda, estará orgullosa.- Dijo nero con una leve sonrisa, ambos respondieron con una sonrisa igualmente brillante. - _Sí, amor es lo que nos impulsa a mejorar y hacer lo correcto, incluso cuando no es lo correcto. Un poco paradójico, pero ¿qué sé? Amo a Némesis, y haré cualquier cosa por ella. Y ella me hará cualquier cosa ..._

 _..._

 _Brrr ..._

-avisemos de la misión en su oficina. Si usamos el hechizo de comunicación, podríamos interrumpirla, y quien sabe lo que nos hará por sorprenderla ...- dijo nero, todos tragaron pesadamente, y asintieron a esa declaración.- _No importa cuán amable y protectora sea, Nemesis sigue siendo Némesis. Ella nos dará una recompensa, porque puede ser amable así. Me pregunto por qué Rina la odia tanto ..._

¡VOOSH!

-¡Nero, ten cuidado!-grito nadja, ¡Fue tan rápido! Un destello negro de repente salió volando justo al lado de la cabeza de nero, ¡y por una pulgada no pasó por su cráneo!

 _-¡¿Quien hizo eso?! Estoy seguro de que esos delincuentes ya no están cerca de Kuoh, entonces, ¿cómo?_ -Antes de que alguien pudiera responder esas preguntas, vieron a una pequeña mujer joven en el medio del campo de batalla, con su flequillo púrpura bailando en el viento mientras sus ojos desenfocados no miraban a nada. Por el uniforme que lleva, significa que es una estudiante de Kuoh, sin embargo, lo más notable de ella fue el hecho de que llevaba un guantelete negro con la forma de un dragón camaleón en una de sus manos. - _¿Es eso un [arte sagrado]? No, ¡no es "solo un" [arte sagrado]! ¡Es uno de los sets del [dragón maligno], el [rey dragón negro] Vritra! Esa chica..._

-Aaaaw ~, me perdí-. Dijo en un tono taciturno, probando que ella apuntaba a su cabeza. En ese tono aburrido, ¿qué es ella? Su [arte sagrado] desapareció, y pronto ella se inclinó ante nosotros. -Oye, hola, buenos días, ustedes tres ~. podrian hacerse a un lado. Llego tarde a la escuela, así que entonces, quiero pasar el pase pase ~!

-Jovencita, las chicas buenas no deberían perder el tiempo. A los hombres buenos solo les importa una buena mujer que pueda ayudarlo o cuidarlo. Al perder clases, también se pierde la oportunidad de encontrar un buen marido-. La pieza más vieja en la [nobleza] de Nemesis dijo en un tono de abuelo, mientras que la dama, mientras no decía nada, se cruzó de brazos e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sin mostrar malicia ni burla. Sin embargo, de repente, los ojos de Faust se volvieron feroces, y adoptó una postura de batalla. -Pero si incluso tratas de dañar a esos niños otra vez, te digo que ya no tienes que preocuparte por tu inexistente futuro.

-Oh, miedo, miedo, miedo. De acuerdo, abuelo, lo entiendo, no haré nada ahora-. Levantó los brazos hacia el aire en una pose que los rodeaba, mientras miraba hacia otro lado, con la boca colgando y diciendo que estaba más aburrida que nada. Faust no estaba convencido, pero bajó un poco sus defensas. ¡En el momento en que hizo exactamente eso, esa chica volvió a convocar su [arte sagrado] y arrojó una esfera de llamas negras contra él! Afortunadamente, el mayordomo fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlo. ellos volteamos hacia ella, y ella hizo una pose glana. -Lo siento, mentí.

-Tu pequeña mocosa mentirosa. ¡Una buena tanda de nalgadas podría arreglar tu comportamiento con tus mayores!- Dijo el mayor entre ellos, porque Nadja ya estaba construyendo un gólem de respaldo y Clarent ya estaba en las manos de nero. La anfitriona del [dragón aprisiónador], Vritra, sin embargo, suspiró, y también adoptó una pose de batalla, cuando un aura negra, oscura y misteriosa comenzó a brotar de su cuerpo.

-Anciano ... Lo siento, pero me gustan mis mayores como si me gustara mi vino ... No me gusta el vino ...- ¡Y entonces el dicha aura negra la envolvió y la prendió en fuego negro! Todos ellos vieron de tal evento, y cuando las llamas negras se apagaron, reveló un dragón negro occidental en miniatura de alguna manera similar pero diferente a los dragones orientales clasicos. Tenía detalles de color púrpura, varios tentáculos similares a serpientes que brotaban de su espalda, junto algunos rastros de una figura humanoide, con placas de hombro oscuras que expulsan llamas oscuras de los tubos que se encuentran allí y cabezas de dragón como guanteletes y pies.

[ROMPE BALANCE: ¡CORONACIÓN ENVOLVENTE!](MOVIMIENTO PROHIBIDO: TRANSFORMACIÓN EN REY DRAGÓN)

-¿Qué es eso? Esa espeluznante aura de terror ... Es como si esa criatura estuviera tratando de absorber mi cordura ...- Murmuró Nadja, Sí, si Vritra es realmente un [dragón malvado], no es de extrañar que esa sensación de terror les llegue. Sin embargo, el que se mantuvo alto a pesar de eso fue Faust Michaelis. Entró en el encuentro de la chica y nuevamente adoptó una posición de batalla.

-jovencita, no te avergüences de admitir tus miedos. Esa aura del [dragón maligno], que también es un legendario [rey dragón] , de hecho es devastador para almas jóvenes como la tuya-. Dijo, dándose la vuelta y dándoles el visto bueno a sus compañeros. Él es realmente tan fuerte, no es de extrañar que sea una [torre]. La chica del otro lado simplemente suspiró, saltando hacia ellos.

-[Kiruko! ¡Cuidado! ¡Ese viejo tiene una gran cantidad de poder demoníaco! Sé sabia cuando te enfrentes a él!]

-Sí, no, no sé. Es viejo, podría querer hablar. Puede hablar con mi puño ~-. Se escuchó un sonido extraño, ronco proveniente directamente de la armadura, pero la niña, Kiruko, simplemente se encogió de hombros y saltó hacia ¡Fausto apuntando sus líneas y puños como flechas contra él! Gran error, el mayordomo fue lo suficientemente rápido y descargó un solo y poderoso golpe en el pecho del dragón miniatura, destruyendo por completo sus defensas y haciendo que volviera a su forma base, y no se detuvo allí, mientras él la tomaba del uniforme y aplicaba un movimiento de judo contra ella. ¡llevando a la chica al suelo y abriendo un agujero allí! -Huuuuh ~, lameeeee ~ ...!

-Y eso es lo que obtienes por jugar con tus mayores, jovencita. Espero que hayas aprendido la lección y te hayas convertido en un adulto saludable sin ningún problema-. Dijo calidamente a la chica caída. Después de todo, estában conmocionados, él acababa de tratar con alguien con un [arte sagrado] de los [reyes dragón] con un mínimo esfuerzo, y lo sometía con una facilidad imposible. Eso es ... Amor y lealtad. Mucho para un sirviente de Gremory. Se volvió hacia sus compañeros y miró a Nadja. -Lady Sustrai, si no le importa, ¿podrías hacerme el favor contener a esta pequeña señorita? Tal vez ella sea una fuente de información formidable, al igual que la señora Leonheart.

-¡Correcto!- Nadja dijo, dibujando una runa en el suelo y luego manos hechas de barro aparecieron en el suelo para agarrar y contener a la niña Kiruko, en un capullo de tierra. Duro como la roca

 _-Huh, la misión fue en realidad más grande de lo esperado. Detuvimos un disturbio sobrenatural y ahora, capturamos a uno de esos usuarios problemáticos de [artes sagrados] de los [reyes dragón] de los que extrañaba a Sarah Leonheart (japonesa). Uno de sus hermanos, tal vez. Ella será feliz independientemente, a pesar de que declare que se encontró en este momento. Y por ahora, pude ver de lo que es capaz nuestro pequeño grupo. Compañerismo, tal vez sea otra cosa que necesita un gran grupo._ -Hecho. Ella no era tan problemática, pero nunca es demasiado cuidadosa con los usuarios de [artes sagrados]. Ahora, tenemos que llevarla a la oficina de Nemesis-san y dejar que Sarah haga su propio reconocimiento sobre esa chica Kiruko ...

-Lo siento, pero estoy viendo espectáculos culinarios. No puedo perderlo, porque no uso Internet ...- Una voz resonó desde la barrera, y luego, desde el capullo de la tierra, emergió una luz negra. Antes de que pudieran pasar cualquier cosa, nero y los demás saltaron de un salto, y luego explotó, levantando una cortina de polvo.

 _-Maldiciones, ¿fuimos demasiado descuidados?_ -La tierra se limpió, y al otro lado de la cortina ahora delgada, vieron a la Kiruko, no solo libre de su prisión, sino también inofensiva, sin un solo rasguño. No solo nero, sino ¡Faust y Nadja se sorprendieron!

-Lo siento, lo siento, soy el tipo de chica que no usa internet. Cero en gratis ~. Hahah jaja, qué llamativo.

-Eh, dura galleta eres, jovencita-. Sin miedo como siempre, Fausto Michaelis limpió el sudor de sus gruesas cejas blancas y se puso de pie de nuevo contra ella. Tanta experiencia, tanta postura. Él realmente ama a Némesis, ¿eh? -Me temo que, ahora que veo que mi fuerza mínima no será suficiente, usaré un porcentaje mayor de mi poder contra ti. Por favor, no te molesten mis acciones. Tú eres el que me obliga a hacer esto.

-Oh ~, una ley de leones. Algo así, es un poco cobarde, poner la culpa en la víctima. Usted señor, es un cobarde. Pero los cobardes son siempre los que más mueren ~-. Ella dijo, como de repente se rompió el cuello de una manera inusual. No estirándola, sino ajustándola con ambas manos empujando diferentes direcciones de su nuca y garganta. Solo eso hizo estremecer un poco a nero y nadja.

- _Mierda, esta chica da miedo._

-[Kiruko, ese hombre sigue siendo el más fuerte. Ten cuidado. No quiero que te lastimes, incluso si tienes esa habilidad tuya de recuperación instantánea, aun sigue siendo muy riesgos, no olvides mi fuerza no esta en el poder puro sino en las técnicas, pelea con táctica]

-Neró, mantente cerca del señor Faust. Esa chica ... Parece seria ahora- Nadja dijo, tomando una posición de líder ya que Faust todavía estaba en la zona. De repente, Kiruko materializó su guantelete de dragón, y desde allí, creó a partir de las llamas una estaca negra como la noche con detalles morados y joyas.

 _-No recuerdo aquellos en los libros sobre el [arte sagrado] de Lord Genshirou. ¿Que es eso? ¿Es esa su propia habilidad? Entonces, ¿por qué dicho [arte sagrado], [Línea de Absorción]?_

-Oye, anciano ~. Tengo un correo de voz para ti, ¡es hora de tu medicina!- Ella dijo, otra vez saltando contra la [torre], mientras continuaba manteniendo una elegante pose de combate. Ella convocó una estaca negra fuera de su guantelete, y estaba lista para apuñalar al mayordomo con ella. -Toma esto, [resplandor de llamas negras: rompe balance], [despliegue ráfaga infernal](infierno decadente de la llama negra). ¡Viejo, ahora come tierra ...!

¡KICK!

¡BOOM!

-Uuuugh ~ ...!

-No me subestimes, señorita. Puede que sea viejo, pero eso no significa que sea inofensivo. Después de todo, tengo experiencia.- De miedo. Faust simplemente arrojó a esa chica al suelo con el mínimo esfuerzo. Él solo le dio una patada de martillo justo en el lugar, y ella se fue al suelo de una vez. Él la golpeó justo en la clavícula, probablemente rompiéndola y perforando sus pulmones. El viejo canoso se apartó de ella y se volvió hacia sus compañeros.-Ahora, mejor nos mantenemos alertas. Incluso con esa patada, la señorita Kiruko debe tener una carta de triunfo. Lo vi en innumerables ocasiones, no bajes la guardia.

-Entendido.- los 2 dijeron, cuando la niña pequeña en el medio del cráter, aunque sería imposible, se levantó del suelo y se alejó de ellos, solo para doblarse y mirarlos al revés. se escucho una gran cantidad de articulaciones crujiendo, haciéndolos estremecer. Nadja también temblaba, y el anciano tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Ah ~, ah ~, ah ~ ... Sr. Viejo señor, me rompiste la clavícula y me atravesó los pulmones ... Voy a quedar paralizado por el resto de mi vida, y me gusta. Es una broma ... -Dijo, ahora volviendo su cuerpo hacia ellos, y actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Esto es realmente peculiar.

- _¿Quién o qué en el nombre de Dios (¡Ay!) Esa chica es?_

-No me gusta ser un lisiado. Demasiados deberes y cosas que hacer. Me aburriría ... Gracias a Dios por ... Algo algo ...

-Qué habilidad tan interesante tienes, señorita- Nadja comenzó, mientras caminaba un paso adelante y luego fue detenida por la pieza más vieja. Parecía asustada, pero curiosa. -¿Es eso ... es un [arte sagrado]? Quiero decir, el señor Michaelis es súper fuerte. ¿Cómo puedes permanecer de pie? ¿tu cuerpo se recupero del daño? no, tu huesos crujen por lo que aun están rotos

-Es cierto. La cantidad de fuerza que puse en esa patada debería ser suficiente para noquearte por un día más o menos, si no, como dijiste señorita, te habría roto los huesos. ¿Es esa brujería? Magia, [arte sagrado] Sería muy apreciado si pudieras decirnos -. La [torre] de la [nobleza] de nemesis también dio un paso hacia arriba para mirar al dragón negro, que estaba desempolvando su propio uniforme. Ni siquiera su ropa estaba dañada. Sucio, sí, pero no dañado. Ella los miró de nuevo, y dirigiendo sus ojos a otra parte, ella habló.

-No, nada de eso. La verdad es que, mientras yo crea en mí y en mis hermanos, estaré ileso ... Por lo general, así funciona ... ¿Cierto ...?- Dijo, mirando a otra parte, sin siquiera intentar ocultar el hecho de que estaba hablando con otra persona. ¿Pero quién? ¿Su amigo imaginario? No se puedo ser demasiado descuidado ni escéptico. -Ahora, ahora, como nunca he dicho, nada puede dañarme a mí ~, a menos que las cosas puntiagudas, los amo.

Los tres solo se quedaron allí, mirando a la misteriosa chica frente a ellos. En este pequeño momento de pensamientos breves, algo le vino a la mente de nero

- _¿por qué nos atacaría así? ¿Cuál es su propósito? Ella dijo algo acerca de llegar tarde, y como usa el uniforme de Kuoh, debe ser una estudiante aquí. Entonces, ¿por qué molestarse en atacarnos?-_ nero miro a los dos por un segundo y, con un asentimiento, les indiqué que siguieran su ejemplo mientras la distraía. Ellos responden también con un asentimiento.-Está bien ... Oye, ¿Kiruko-san? ¿Te importa explicar por qué nos atacaste?- Dijo, levantando sus manos al aire y dando unos pasos hacia arriba. Firme con un dedo para que den un paso atrás, pero también para que Nadja prepare una versión más poderosa de su conjuro. Kiruko se cruzó de brazos y suspiró, todavía sin mostrar interés. -Quiero decir ... ya eres un estudiante en Kuoh. En lugar de causar todos esos problemas, simplemente podrías ignorarnos e ir a la escuela. ¿Por qué todo eso?

-Eeeeeh ~, ¿por qué preguntar preguntar, preguntar esto ahora ahora? Llego tarde, así que por supuesto quiero golpear a alguien.- Ella dijo, sacando la lengua y cerrando un ojo. -Así es como es, ¿verdad? Cuando estás enojado, tienes que apuntar tu ira a alguien más. ~ Desde que perdí mi tiempo hoy, elegí a los primeros perdedores que encontré y traté de golpearlos mal ...

-...- nero trago saliva.- _No sé qué es más exigente:,su discurso o la manera en que dice las cosas tan despreocupadamente. Este no es un discurso de una persona mentalmente estable y funcional. Espera, no, debes permanecer centrado, Nero, consigue algo de tiempo para que Nadja pueda terminar su hechizo._ -Y ... ¿Por qué querrías hacer algo así? Quiero decir, siempre puedes omitir la primera clase e ingresar durante el segundo período. Así de fácil.

-No sé ... Quizás sea por eso que nunca estoy en clase. Estoy demasiado ocupado golpeando a un extraño. Por rabia, a veces pierdo la pista. Es una broma ...- Dijo, apartando los ojos de el .

- _Esto realmente está empezando a meterse con mi mente. No sé si lo que dice es verdad o no, y no quiero mostrarlo, pero la forma en que lo está tomando tan a la ligera me hace girar la cabeza._

-Te diré una cosa, señor [caballero]. Puede que no sea el más fuerte o el más inteligente, pero quiero que me respondas una pregunta, por favor ... ¿Qué te motiva?

-¿Eh ...?- _Eso ... No puede ser una coincidencia. ¿Está leyendo mi mente o algo así? Su mirada está muy lejos de mí y la forma en que habla me hace preguntarme si algo es bueno para ella. Pero de nuevo, esta pregunta. Por supuesto que lucho por amor. Luché por la iglesia, y ahora lucho por Némesis ... No, me estoy dejando llevar, no puedo dejar que gane esto._ -¿Por qué querrías saber? Lucho por lo que creo que es correcto. ¡Por eso peleo!

-Eheheeeeh, eso está bien, eso es genial. Pero aún así ... me pregunto si mato a esos dos amigos tuyos, finalmente sentiré algo ...- De repente,

ZING

dos guanteletes de dragón aparecieron en sus manos, ¡y de ellos sacó dos estacas negras de la nada! ¡¿Tan de repente?! Llamo a Clarent también y esperé el choque.

-Vritra ... [LINEA DE ABSORCIÓN:ROMPE BALANCE]

 **[DEVORADOR DE ALMAS](MORDIDA DEL DRAGÓN NEGRO)!**

¡BAM!

¡SEAL!

-Heseehhehheh ~ ...?!

-Buenas noches, jovencita

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡POW!

Y de nuevo, todo se acabo en un par de segundos.

 _-Estoy sorprendido, estoy realmente sorprendido. Ella acaba de sacar volver a sacar un [BxB] individual en uno de los [artes sagrados] de Vritra, crei que eso no era posible sin sus hermanas. Esa chica es aterradora, pero no tan rápido como nosotros._ -pensó nero al ver como en tan solo una fracción de un segundo, el creo una onda de choque con la empuñadura de mi espada para golpearla en la cara y noquearla. Poco después, Las manos de los gólems de nadja aparecieron justo debajo de sus pies para contener sus piernas, y para dar el golpe final, Fausto apareció detrás de ella para romper sus brazos y aplastar su cabeza en el suelo, kiruko se rompió las piernas en el proceso debido a las manos que la sujetaban firmemente. Esa cantidad de sangre ya se podía decir, desafortunadamente, ella no podria recuperarse completamente después de eso.

-Lo siento mucho, señorita Kiruko, pero no nos dejó otra opción-. Lamentó Nadja, ya que ella le dio un poco de respeto a la chica debajo del mayordomo con una reverencia. Faust también le dio sus condolencias a la chica caída y la tomó de un brazo.

-Lady Sarah estaría decepcionada con nosotros por no llevar a su hermana en perfectas condiciones. Pero si el Dragón Vritra sellado dentro de su [arte sagrado] es lo suficientemente misericordioso, él podría ayudarla a recuperarse. No hablará ni caminará pronto, aunque - Dijo, mientras la tomaba de uno de sus brazos y trataba de levantarla. -Todavía estoy sintiendo el pulso. Débil, pero ella no morirá.

-Las amenazas de muerte solo fueron un reflejo. Pero creo que, como está viva, puede ayudarnos como Sarah-san- Termino nero, se alegro de que la chica esté viva. - _Deberíamos disculparnos más tarde. No importa lo que ella diga, ella sigue siendo un humano. Una poderosa en eso también._ -En cualquier caso, ponle un hechizo de restricción, señor Faust. No sé lo que dice Nemesis, usaré una runa en su oficina. Tenemos que tratar a esta chica lo antes posible.

-Pobre señorita. En mi época, las chicas preferían jugar con muñecas en lugar de ladrones de policías. Qué lástima. ¡Es linda a pesar de este estilo andrajoso ...!

-Ayeayeayeaye ... Parece que he perdido ... No

-¿Qué carajos ...?

¡STAB!

¡VOOOSH!

¡BAM!

-¡A-Aaaah ...!

-¡Señor Faust!- grito nero. Todo iba muy bien, y de repente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¡Fausto fue apuñalado por lo algo parecido a una estaca justo en el pecho, y luego clavada en la pared de la escuela, en los límites de la barrera! mirando detenidamente se pudo notar que la estaca era en realidad algo parecido a un dragón occidental, que parecía estar hecho de un aura negra, era una dragón astral?

-¿Cómo ...?-Nadja se dio la vuelta y ...

¡STAB!

¡STAB!

-Deja de gritar. Hay demasiadas flores buenas aquí. Si gritas, morirán ...- Ahí está, Kiruko, bien y sana y todo junto, sin un solo rasguño en su cuerpo y aún podía convocar su [arte sagrado]. Antes de que nero y nadja pudieran hacer algo, también en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella los apuñaló con esas estacas negras de color púrpura. los golpeó justo en el cofre, pero por alguna razón, no dolía ... No dolía ...

 _-no duele...Entonces ... ¿Por qué estoy llorando?-_ A partir de entonces, todo se volvió más y más negro. nero perdió el agarre de Clarent y lo dejé caer al suelo, mientras un aura fría y completamente helada se apoderaba de su cuerpo. - _¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué tengo frío?_ -Las miradas de las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a perder sentido. - _Luchando por la iglesia? Por Némesis? ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? ¡No! ¡¿De Verdad?! ¿Por qué iba a dudar de esto?-_ ¿Qué ...? ¿Qué es esto ...?- Traté de gritar, pero murió en su boca y escapé como un jadeo. A su alrededor, Nadja también estaba en estado de shock, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras el señor Faust estaba como una estatua como tratando de luchar con algo.- ¡¿Qué es esto?! -se volteo a ver hacia Kiruko, y ella se estaba acercando. -Tuuuuuuu ~ ... ¿Qué ... ¿Qué es esto ...?

-Oye, señor [caballero] ... ¿Sabes por qué Vritra es considerado un [dragón maligno], a pesar de ser tan agradable y buen tipo ~ ...?- Ella dijo, haciendo una pose. Desde allí, sin embargo, su voz estaba tan distorsionada a los odios de nero que casi quiso arrancarse las orejas.

- _¿Qué es esto? ¿Desde cuando Vritra puede hacer eso?_

-Porque él es el [dragón aprisionador]. 'Abandona toda esperanza, los que entran' ... Shakespeareeee es tan cooool ~ ...

-Yo ... yo no entiendo ...- Ahora también esta temblando. Ella se equivoco con el artista, puede decirle eso, pero estaba tan asustado por alguna razón, no pudo obligarse a decirlo.

-¿Dónde está la peor prisión del universo? ¿Puedes decirlo? Está en nuestro mundo, señor [caballero].- Ella dijo, señalando su cabeza. -La prisión más cerrada, más poderosa y oscura ... Es en nosotros mismos ... 'No puedo hacer eso', 'No merezco esto'; 'No sé'; '¿y si ...'? Estas preguntas son lo que lleva a alguien a temer algo, pero ¿qué alimenta nuestras mentes para romperlas? El coraje, la resolución, el espíritu de lucha, el ... Motivo.

-...-después de eso nero no se atrevió a decir nada. Todo ahora esta blanco, y toda la gravedad parecía querer aplastarle como un insecto. Esta llorando ahora - _esta sensación hueca en mi pecho chupando todo dentro de mí._ _Desesperación, sinrazón, ceguera, duda, oscuridad_.- Eso era todo lo que podía sentir, cosas que olvido completamente cómo se sentían.

-Pero ... Pero ... Pero ... Pero ... ¿Qué pasaría si, qué pasa, si hay algo que podría simplemente suuucioonar esas cosas? Como, tomar de ti la razón para respirar, pelear, ponerse de pie, incluso vivir? - Ella terminó, esa pregunta flotando en el aire a su alrededor. Nero no podía decir nada, su voluntad y resolución ya estaban muertas, pero llego a una conclusión, la dirección en que quería que fuera con eso. -Es por eso que se lo considera un [dragón malvado]. Al usar [devorador de almas], soy capaz de crear estos dragones astrales que ya no solo absorben la energía mucho mas rápido, con Vritra puedo también suuuciooonar cualquier sentimiento positivo de mis víctimas. No solo energía y poder, sino también calidez, resolución, esperanza, sueños, buenas vibras y pensamientos puros. , felicidad, hasta que lo único que queda es un ellll vacío ~ ... Esta es tu prisión, señor [caballero].

- _Ya veo ... Nos quitó nuestra voluntad de vivir. Tal poderosa y aterradora habilidad. Deberíamos haberla matado cuando pudimos. Ahora, no tengo voluntad, no tengo alma, solo soy un objeto pensante ... No tengo boca, pero quiero gritar_.- Ella vino justo al lado de ellos, y simplemente se puso de rodillas para tener una visión periférica de todos ellos.

-Qué lástima ~ ... si no te mato, y el efecto se desgastará después de una rato ~ ... Así que, hasta entonces ... ¡adioooooooooosiiiiiitoooo- Ella dijo. no se podían mover, y la barrera estaba a punto de romperse.

 _-No podemos ... No podemos dejar escapar a ese monstruo ... Si alcanza ... Alguien ... Alguien ... ¡NEMESIS! ¡ARIA! ¡AKIO! Estoy ... estoy perdiendo de vista otra vez ... Mierda ... Otra vez ... ¡ alguien...!_

¡CRASH!

¡POOOF!

-¿Wheeeeh ...?- Y antes de que ella pudiera hacer otra cosa. Alguien interrumpió el flujo natural de la barrera, rompió la conexión y luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vaporizó el brazo de Kiruko. De repente, se quedó sin aliento y saltó lejos de ellos, pero luego un ciempiés se acercó a ella y tomó su pie derecho en el momento justo para estrellarla contra el suelo. La estaca negra, y por lo tanto los sentimientos negativos sobre ella, desaparecieron de todos, e incluso si queda algo de negatividad, se sentían mucho mejor al poco tiempo. Esto solo puede ser ...

-nemesis...!- Y sí, estrellándose contra la barrera y ya en su forma de Alastor, con dos brazos en forma de ciempiés que crecían en su espalda, estaba su preciosa [Rey] Némesis Gremory. Faust y Nadja también la llamaron, y ella los miró a los lados, volviendo a ver a la [reina dragón negro].

-Pensé que ustedes tres estarían en problemas. La barrera salió mal y el flujo no fue natural. Entonces ... Este es uno de los estudiantes de los que habló Sarah-chan, eh-. Ella dijo, su intención asesina se escapó de su propio ser. A pesar de su faceta tranquila y compuesta, ella completamente se perdió dentro.

-Ah-hah ... perdí un brazo, qué cosa. Supongo que eres un Gremory o un Bael ... Por el pelo, un Gremory ... De cualquier manera, un placer conocerte ~ ...- A pesar de la falta de un brazo, Kiruko le restó importancia a ese hecho y dirigió su atención a la demonio pelirrojo. Ese fue su mayor error. -Holaaaaaa ~, demonio ... soy la [reina dragón negro].

-Si puedo ver.- Nemesis dijo, sus ojos se volvieron aún más asesinos, y sus pupilas se volvieron cada vez más rasgadas cuando su sangre de Alastor se hizo cargo debido a sus propias emociones. -Así que ... supongo que eres tú quien causó todo este lío y lastimó a mis queridos sirvientes.

-No, no lo fue. Eso es una mentira, eso es una mierda, no lo hice ~, no puedes probar nada. Y, sobre todo, no te haré daño ahooooraa ~-. Ella dijo, bailando un poco y dando vueltas en un solo punto en un pie. Némesis gruñó ante el comportamiento de Kiruko, que fue suficiente para atraparla por sorpresa, la [reina dragón negro] saltó en su dirección en un segundo y estaba listo para apuñalar al [rey] con una de sus estacas. -Heh, mentí.

-Y no me importa-. Némesis dijo con el tono de una víbora, escupiendo veneno por todo el lugar, ya que ni siquiera se movió para dispararle a otra esfera de [poder de la destrucción] contra Kiruko, quien no solo perdió su estaca, ¡sino también el otro brazo! La onda de choque causada por el impacto arrojó a la [reina dragón negro], y ella aterrizó sobre su espalda, levantándose con sus piernas poco después. -¿Crees que te perdonaré por haber lastimado a mis queridos sirvientes? ¿Crees que ... **tendré MISERICORDIA CONTIGO POR QUE SEAS UNA NIÑA? ¡Piénsalo de nuevo!**

-Eso es peligroso ... Eso es peligroso ... Perdí los dos brazos ... Esto no es bueno ...-, se oyo que la chica del otro lado murmuraba, mientras daba un paso atrás y miraba, por primera vez , asustada. Estaba sudando cubos, y sus pasos de señorita mostraban lo preocupada que estaba en ese momento. Un momento después, ella tomó la barra de su camisa y mostró una extraña runa atraída alrededor de su ombligo. -Pero ... Pero ... Pero ... tengo un plan de respaldo, por supuesto. Sea quien sea tu nombre, no me hagas daño. Si muero, este sello lanzará una runa mágica en la clase 1-B y mata a todos allí ...!

-Qué...?

\- ¡ **COBARDE** !

- _¡Esto cruzó la línea para mí! ¡Qué pequeña puta maldita! ¡Incluso nos amenazará con una táctica tan baja! No sé qué haría Sarah-san, pero en este punto, mi sangre está hirviendo tan caliente como el sol, ¡no creo que pueda perdonarla alguna vez!_ -Todos a su alrededor están tan mudos, pero Némesis se mostró tremendamente tranquila con respecto a toda la situación. -Nemesis..!

-...

-Estoy pidiendo clemencia~ ... Si me dejas ir, yo no mato a nadieeeeee ~ ... Keheh, pero estaré volviendo ..- Ella siguió bailando por ahí con esa expresión estoica como no era nada sobre ella. nero casi salta hacia ella para destrozarla, pero Nemesis todavía está pensando en eso. Sin embargo, los ojos de Kiruko se pusieron serios por primera vez, y la atmósfera a su alrededor también cambió. - venimos a derrotar al [mal supremo](enemigo final) Para derrotar al llamado [mal supremo][ que se esconde en la academia de Kuoh, estoy dispuesto a tomar cualquier medida posible, incluso cambiar el color de mis ojos si es necesario.

-El ... [mal supremo] ...- _nero murmuro- Sarah-san también mencionó la existencia de tal cosa en Kuoh, esa es la razón por la cual sus hermanos se están transfiriendo aquí. Sin embargo, ella no hablará de eso nunca. ¿Qué viene a esto, qué es exactamente este ' mal supremo'? ¿Otro fugitivo? ¿Un monstruo? ¿Un fenómeno sobrenatural? Tal vez un efecto Tulpa? No lo sabemos, pero es demasiado poderoso o demasiado personal para que estén dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para destruirlo._ -Dime, ¿qué es ese [mal supremo]? ¡No hagas nada ! ¡Déjanos esto! Si matas a inocentes, ¡no eres mejor que cualquier mal en el planeta!

-Aaah ... ahí es donde, donde estás equivocado, te equivocaste, [caballero]-san ...- Dijo volviendo a su forma típica de hablar, aún inclinando su cabeza hacia los lados. Némesis aún estaba callada. -No se pueden derrotar al [mal supremo](enemigo final) ... Porque es el principal antagonista de nuestra historia ~ ... la historia de los fugitivos Miyama ~ ... Por lo tanto, los personajes de apoyo simples simplemente no pueden hacer nada, tú peeedeedooor ~. .. Después de todo, somos los protagonistas .

-Por qué tú...!-dijo nero

-¡Tu cobarde desalmado ...!-dijo nadja

-¡Pequeña señorita cerdo ...!-dijo faust

-¡Ustedes tres, silencio!- Nemesis ordenó, y antes de que pudiéran saltar a la chica enfurecedora por el otro lado, se detuvieron en su camino, casi escupiendo sangre a causa de la ira. Incluso la tranquilizadora Nadja y el tranquilo mayordomo Faust estaban listos para romper cada hueso del cuerpo del Dragón Negro. Némesis, sin embargo, dio el primer paso, suspiró y miró a Kiruko-Tienes razón, dragón negro. Por varias razones, no puedo dejarte hacer lo que quieras en esta escuela, pero tampoco puedo permitir que mueran inocentes.

-nemesis...

-cierto, cierto, cierto, cierto. Tienes una buena cabeza y tetas, Gremory-chin ...- Dijo en un tono tranquilo, pero burlón.

- _No sé lo que mi [rey] tiene en mente, pero no la dejaremos escapar después de eso. Ni en un millón de años.-_ pensó nero

-Y entonces, me despido para dejar que mis brazos crezcan mañana ... Mira, sí, ah, ah ~ ...

-¿Qué crees que te vas a ir ...?- Pero antes de que el dragón negro pudiera darse la vuelta, una pared de fuego se elevó detrás de ella, sobresaltándola lo suficiente como para que cayera sobre su trasero. ¡Pronto se levantó de nuevo y jadeó, volteándose hacia ellos! Miro a Némesis, y sus ojos brillaban de rojo carmesi un rojo un oscuro eran, al mismo tiempo, serenos y tranquilos, pero lívidos y despiadados. Los mismos ojos que Lord Sirzechs solía tener en esos momentos. -Dije que no dejaría que nadie muera en esta escuela, ¿verdad?

-P-Pero dijiste que me dejarías irrrr~ ...?- Kiruko, asustada por la mirada asesina en los ojos de Némesis, temblaba ahora, todavía trataba de mantener su expresión estoica. -Si me matas ... Si me matas, a miiii ~ ...

-Lo sé, lo sé ...- Nemesis suspiró, y luego levantó un solo dedo, en el que apareció una esfera pequeña y pesada de energía demoníaca masiva. -Tu muerte desencadenará un terrible hechizo que matará a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de la clase 1-B, ¿verdad? Bien, entonces, tendré que asegurarme de que el hechizo ni siquiera reconozca tu existencia.

-¿Qué qué qué quueeeee...?

 **-[Ruina Extinción](bala demoníaca de la destrucción)**.

Y entonces, [Ruina extinción] fue lanzado contra el Dragón negro. Una vez que la alcanzó, se hizo más y más grande, hasta que finalmente envolvió a la niña en una bola translúcida de energía oscura de brillo carmesí. Desde allí, vieron que Kiruko pasó de estar confundida a Asustada, ya que las partículas de poder de destrucción se comieron hasta el átomo más pequeño. Primero sus piernas, luego su cuerpo, luego su cabeza. Todo en solo un par de segundos. Al final, antes de que pudiera desaparecer de la existencia, sus últimas palabras fueron ...

-¡Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Y luego, ella desapareció. No, ella ni siquiera existía para empezar. No es de extrañar que sea la próxima heredera de la casa Gremory y tenga permiso para ser la directora de Kuoh en tan temprana edad. Lord Sirzechs estaría orgulloso. Tal vez un poco decepcionado debido a la pronta ejecución, pero no obstante, orgulloso. Como era de esperar, no pasó nada con la clase 1-B. Si fue un farol o si el poder de Némesis es así de poderoso, no sé sabe, pero se alegran de que no haya pasado nada ...

-Némesis ... lo siento-. Dije nero poniéndose de pie e inclinándose ante ella.- _Sí, lo siento mucho por todo. Mantuve el disturbio en orden, pero fue derrotado por una chica en tan poco tiempo. Estoy avergonzado._ \- Faust y Nadja hicieron lo mismo. Némesis se volvió hacia ellos y ...

¡PAF!

¡PAF!

¡PAF!

-Idiotas, dejen de disculparse. Me harán sentir mal-. Ella abofeteó a todos, y luego los abrazó. Hielo y azúcar, esa es la querida Némesis. Aún así, no quieren que esté preocupada por ellos, ni por nadie. -Soy tu [rey], maldita sea. Si las cosas son demasiado fuertes o difíciles, siempre puedes contar conmigo. Idiotas, la próxima vez son cien bofetadas en el culo.

-Sí ...lo sien -...!- Dije nero antes de que ella me abofeteara de nuevo. se río un poco.

-Deja de disculparte, idiota

-lo si -... Bien.- _Sí, ella es una gran [Rey]. Uno por el que vale la pena luchar, uno por el que valga la pena morir. Con eso, tenemos dos reyes dragones abajo, tres más por jugar._

 _..._

 _..._

-Patatarata ... ¿No es lindo? ¡Parece una gran reunión familiar ~ ...!

-... ¿¡!

-Que...?!- Todos volteon a vel al centro de la zona cero, y ... ¡No pueden creerlo! Después de todo lo que ha pasado, incluso después de haber sufrido [Ruina Extinción] y tener su propia existencia completamente aniquilada ... Allí está, la [reina dragón negro] Kiruko, sano y bien como nuevo. como es posible ... ¿Qué? Eso es ilógico! La [Ruina Extinción] de Nemesis no es nada comparada con la de Lord Sirzechs, ¡pero aún es poderosa! ¿Cómo puede una técnica que incluso puede matar dragones caer tan mal contra una chica humana, incluso cuando tiene un [arte sagrado], siendo ni siquiera un [Longinus]? -¿Cómo ... cómo puedes sobrevivir a mi [Ruina Extinción]?

-No sé ~. Tal vez cuando morí, un nuevo poder despertó dentro de mí ... O las oraciones de todos los niños de todo el mundo llegaron a mi espíritu y me dieron la fuerza para irme a ver ~. Mejor aún, acabo de tener suerte de tener un McGuffin en algún lugar de mi cuerpo para una oportunidad de última oportunidad. ¿No es eso lo que suele ocurrir en este tipo de situación? -Ella dijo, luciendo genuinamente confundida, pero manteniendo su expresión estoica y haciendo señales de mano después de señales con la mano. -Estoy de vuelta ... llamémosle 'Los cuentos de los fugitivos de Miyama: renacimiento' o algo así ...

-¡No bromees! ¡¿Qué demonios es todo eso ?!- Dijo nero mientras Némesis trataba de calmarlo, pero la alejo y lo continuo. ¡Eso es, se he roto! -¿Qué quieres decir con 'esas situaciones' ?! ¿Qué quieres decir 'personajes de apoyo'? ¡Dime! ¡Cuéntame todo!

-...

-¡Cuéntame todo, pequeña puta! ¡Dime m -...!

 **-¡Cállate! ¿Por qué estás gritando, imbécil ?! ¿Crees que esto es justo? ¡NO LO ES!-** Fue todo lo que ella dijo. El arrebato repentino tuvo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo retroceder. Qué ... ¿Acaba de maldecir? Y, sobre todo, ¿levantó la voz? Apenas la conocen, pero fue una gran sorpresa. Entonces, levantó la cara para mirarlos, sorprendiéndolos aún más, su rostro estaba completamente contorsionado en una mueca que mezclaba rabia, tristeza y confusión, y también estaba llorando ...

Ella estaba llorando sangre.

-Q-Qué ... ¿Qué eres, señorita?- Faust, tan confundido como el resto, habló. Kiruko parpadeó un par de veces, y jadeó. Incluso ella está desorientada. Se enmascaró con la mano y, al cabo de un rato, se secó las lágrimas ensangrentadas de los ojos y suspiró.

-Un millón y dos disculpas por mi estallido. poco característico de mí-. ella habló en un tono más tranquilo, casi diferente. los miró un rato y parpadeó cada ojo en diferentes momentos. Incluso Nemesis, que acaba de llegar, está desconcertada por esto. ¿Quién es esa chica, realmente? ¿Ella realmente está relacionada con Sarah-san? ¿De qué es ese [mal supremo](enemigo final) del que hablaron tanto? Kiruko puso sus manos en sus bolsillos, y suspiró. -Lo siento, pero no puedes matarme ahora ~, tal vez cuando mi serie termine, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo en tu historia futura. Mejor aún, reescribir la historia con otra persona. Es una broma. Pero para ti considera esta trampa ... Esto es injusto .

-Qué...?!-Némesis perdió la calma y trató de dar un paso. Kiruko solo suspiró, y se dio la vuelta, alejándose de Kuoh, diciendo algo con las líneas de "El segundo período viene de todos modos" o algo así. -¡Oye! ¡Qué diablos! ¡Contestame, maldita sea!

-Déjame responder tu pregunta ... Con otra pregunta ...- Y giró su cabeza para mirarlos con una mirada. -Si fuera alguien querido para ti ... ¿Seguirías quejándote de eso?

-¡¿Cómo es que eso responde algo ?!

-No lo sé ~, solo quería decir eso-. Y pronto, un portal de sombras se abrió justo frente a ella, envolviéndola como lo haría un circulo mágico, eso era la [puerta del dragón]. Némesis incluso intentó nuevamente usar [Ruina Extinción] contra Kiruko, pero de la nada, una sombra apareció de sus pies y envolvió ese poder de destrucción, convirtiéndolo en una caja y luego desapareciendo en la inexistencia. Kiruko se giró para enfrentarnos una vez más. -[prisión sombría: rompe balance],[Alcatraz oscuro](grilletes del malvado dragón negro).

-Que...?!

-No soy la chica que solías conocer, Nemesis-san. Me vuelvo más fuerte con cada pelea. La muerte no puede detenerme cuando lucho por mis amigos y esos preciosos para mí ... O algo así, supongo - Dijo con una leve sonrisa burlona, antes de finalmente desaparecer en el portal y desaparecer en el aire. -Adiós y gracias por todo el pescado ...

Esa chica ... Esa chica ... ¿Qué es ella? ¿Qué son los fugitivos de Miyama? ¿Que quieren ellos? Tantas preguntas en tan poco tiempo. Némesis y los demás están sin habla, y pronto la barrera se rompió, devolviendo todo a la normalidad. Todos fueron alterados con el encuentro con un enemigo tan anormal. Ella no era una niña, era un misterio después del misterio. se escucho un sonido de goteo cerca, y cuando vieron mejor, vino de su [Rey], la sangre goteaba de sus manos apretadas, mientras ella gruñía de frustración.

-nemesis...

-Lady Gremory ...

-Nemesis-san ...

-Déjenme sola.- Ella simplemente dijo. Por su tono bajo, ella misma está cerca de un arrebato. Entonces la dejaron. Nadie está de humor para hablar tampoco. Estábab todos sumidos en pensamientos. Si fue por su [BxB] o por el hecho de que casi pierden a un solo enemigo, no lo saben. El día se volvió más oscuro de repente ...

Sin embargo, lo han decidido, la próxima vez que encontremos a la [reina dragón negro] Kiruko, ella pagará por eso, lo juran por su [Rey] ...

Sin embargo, si el [rey dragón] más débil tiene poderes tan raros ... ¿Qué hay de los demás?

* * *

 **parte 6**

en la cafetería de kouh

- _Hombre, qué alivio. Aparentemente, Matsuoka-san perdió la escuela hoy nuevamente, entonces, de acuerdo con sensei, ¡puedo reclamar mi lugar junto a Shiori-san otra vez! ¡Qué ventaja para mi día! Hablamos mucho durante la mañana y compartimos algunas ideas durante las clases. Esta es la primera vez que hablo normalmente con alguien nuevo que no conoce mi estado. No es que no me gusten mis nuevos amigos sobrenaturales, pero me alegro de que, incluso cuando sea humano, pueda mantener una relación tan sana con alguien, ¡especialmente con esta chica de la que estoy enamorado!_

fueron los pensamientos de ichijou, La hora del almuerzo llegó tan pronto como lo supo, y como siempre ichijou cogió su lonchera y se fue de la clase. le encantaría hablar y almorzar con Shiori, pero es hora de organizar el gimnasio para el resto de las pruebas y hacer una patrulla con Ren. Suspiro, aún así, pudieron hablar mucho todo el camino ...

 **-Oye, [emperador dragón rojo] ...-** Sin embargo, en un pasillo en particular, alguien lo llamo mi título. Por un instante, permaneció en silencio para evitar cualquier tipo de malentendido en caso de que fuera otra persona. Cuando volvió a llamarlo, se dio la vuelta y se puso de pie frente a eñ, allí estaba ella, con el pelo largo y negro balanceándose en el aire y los penetrantes ojos violetas, con los ojos cruzados y los ojos vueltos hacia el frunciendo el ceño. Esa pequeña perra Bael, Ludger. - **Saludos, [emperador dragón rojo]**

-¿Qué quieres, Bael? Ahora es la hora del almuerzo-. Frunció el ceño hacia ella. Al parecer, esa respuesta no la complació, mientras le quitaba la fiambrera de las manos. Todos los esfuerzos de kurama se desperdiciaron cuando la caja de plástico cayó al suelo. ¡ichijou se volví hacia ella con rabia! -¡Hey! ¡¿que te pasa?!

 **-Cuide tus palabras cuando me hables, basura-.** Ella dijo en un tono desdeñoso. Realmente quería golpearla en la cara, pero esta es Kuoh. No puedo golpear a una chica con otras personas alrededor. Gruño, y suspiré fuertemente por su estrés. También cruzo los brazos, pateando suavemente los restos de su lonchera para que nadie lo pisoteara, y volví a mirar a Ludger. - **¿Basta de llanto? Bien, ahora, tengo una propuesta para ti** **.**

-Sí ... hablar lejos-. Respondió con un gruñido.- _Ella quiere hablar conmigo, pero al menos muestra algo de simpatía primero. Pero no puedo hacer eso ahora, quién sabe qué me hará._

 **-Muy bien. Sabes muy bien que, en mi opinión, eres el [peor emperador dragón rojo] que haya existido. Incluso más bajo que lord Issei. Sin respeto ni clase, solo así, igual que él.**

¡BITE!

 **-...?**

-Continúa ...- Fue todo lo que pude murmurar bajo la mordida de su propia mano.- _Hablar mierda sobre senpai es imperdonable-_ así que calmo su ira con solo morderse la mano. parece que se arranco la piel, no le importa, al menos el dolor está alejando la ira.

 **-Bruto. Pero, bueno, me vino a la mente que, de acuerdo con la información que reuní, eres el único sin un trasfondo respetuoso en tu [nobleza]. Berolina es la hija del actual Lucifer, Sayuri es la hija del aristócrata Vampiro Desmond Hellsing y el líder ninja [kagura] de la aldea escondida entre las aguas termales, la Villa hanzo Haruka, Natalia es la heredera del nombre de la familia de magos Campbell y Liu Bei fue entrenada bajo la tutela del actual Sun Wukong** -. Dijo.

- _Ah, entonces el nombre de Tasha es realmente 'Natalia'. Que cosa. Pero, no veo su punto._

 **-De las cuatro piezas bajo el mando de Berolina Gremory, eres la única que está completamente separada de ellas, siendo un humano normal sin un solo logro o linaje especial.**

-yo soy.- _Mi madre es una famosa empresaria y editora de una compañía de manga y mi ... Padre ... es un diplomático y fotógrafo independiente. No me importa lo que ella diga, todavía son personas superadas._

 _Sobre todo mi madre. Mi padre apesta._

 **-No, no lo eres nadie. Lo que me vino a la mente es que quizás sea lo que pueda causar tu retraso en el progreso. En las aguas termales, demostraste un impresionante potencial evolutivo, pero por alguna razón, tu desempeño real de combate aún no se ha deseado, y de acuerdo con Lady Beelzebub, tampoco estás mal en el manejo de la espada y tienes un gran potencial con la magia, aunque es mediocre en ambos.**

-Ve al grano, Bael. ¿Qué quieres de mí? Si quieres escupirme sobre mi estado como el [emperador dragón rojo], no me importa en absoluto. En todo caso, espera hasta la prueba de hoy, por lo que ¡cuidado!- Le dijo en su cara! - _Sí, ¡me importa una mierda de lo que ella piensa de mí! Tengo mi propia resolución, y un día, ¡ella verá! ¡Haré que se trague sus propias palabras!-_ Sin embargo, ella se mantuvo serena. Ella lo miró profundamente a los ojos, y suspiró.

 **-Muy bien, bruto, lo diré-.** Ella respiró hondo, suspiró y lo miró con sus ojos amatista. el se sonrojé. Ella es una perra arrogante, pero no se puede negar que ella también es bonita. se volteo hacia ella, y ella habló. - **Ichijou Tsukino, heredero del legado dejado por Issei Satanas, actual [emperador dragón rojo] ...**

 **¿Te gustaría ser mi pieza de [reina]?**

* * *

 **y así termina este capitulo, por ahora todo bien, con la introducción de la hija de... digo la chica del clan bael ludger, antes que nada quiero dejar en claro que ella no es descendiente de sairaorg, ella es un pariente lejano por así decirlo, pero desciende directamente de el, en cuanto a que misterio oculta eso se sabrá al final de este arco, hasta ahora solo dire que como dice la simbologia, los diálogos en negrita representa una de 2 cosas, que le personaje en su esta hablando dominado con alguna emoción negativo o que la persona en si es un ser misteriosa, sobre kiruko, en cuanto a como pudo sobrevivir a pelear contra la [nobleza] de nemesis sin limitadores, la palabra clave esta en "sobrevivir", ella ni en broma podría haber peleado en igualdad de condiciones, y puedo garantizar que ella murio varias veces en esa pelea, sobre eso solo dire que en lo que respecta a morir o ser asesinada kiruko es como madara uchica, matarla? claro que es posible matarla, el problema esta en que es dificil que se quede muerta, sobre sus habilidades ya hablare mas tarde**

* * *

 **conceptos**

 **[Soul Eater](** 黒い龍の一口,Kuroi ryū no hitokuchi/ソウルイーター, _Souruītā_ **)** traducido como [devorador de almas](mordida del dragón negro) es el [rompe balance] natural de [linea de absorción] el cual permite crear dragones espectrales hechos de aura los cuales no solo permiten absorber energía mas rápido sino que también permite absorber la positividad del alma de la victima, haciende que pierda todo deseo o voluntad el efecto dependerá de que tan grande sea la voluntad del que reciba el ataque

 **[Breakdown Burst Inferno](** 黒炎の減衰地獄,Kurohomura no gensui jigoku/ブレークダウンはインフェルノバースト, _Burēkudaun bāsuto inferuno_ **)** traducido como [despliegue ráfaga infernal](infierno decadente de la llama negra) es el [rompe balance] natural de [resplandor de llamas negras] permite al usuario crear estacas hechas de llamas negras las cuales tiene gran potencial destructivo y pueden explotar liberando un aluvión de llamas malditas en un gran area

 **[Dark Alcatraz](** 邪黒い龍の束縛,Yokoshima kuroi ryū no sokubaku/ダークアルカトラズ, Dākuarukatorazu **)** traducido como [alcatraz oscuro](grilletes del malvado dragón negro) es el [rompe balance] natural de [prisión sombría] permite moldear las sombras para crear un bloque de aura negra con una barrera dimensional incluida que aumenta su resistencia alrededor de un determinado objetivo inmovilizandolo y absorbiendo su poder

 **[Vritra Coronation]** (龍王 変, ryūou ka/ブリトラコロネムソン, _Vuritora_ _Koronēshon_ ) traducido como [coronación envolvente](transformación del rey dragón) se trata de una sub-especie de [rompe balance] forma al sincronizar los 4 [artes sagrados] de vrita y hacerlos entrar simultáneamente en [rompe balance], originalmente usada por lord genshirou saji bajo el nombre de [promoción vritra], y siendo ejercida por su heredera kiruko matsuoka, esta permite la usuario convertirse en un dragón oriental negro parecido a vritra y usar al unisono los 4 poderes de los [artes sagrados] de vrtita

 **curiosidades**

-al igual que saji la razón por la que kiruko puede usar la [coronación envolvente] es por haber pasado por una cirugía que le permitió acceder a ella, en el caso de kiruko múltiples cirugías en la [casa miyama] y en el caso de saji una cirugía que según el cadre armaros lo convirtió en un vritra humanoide

-la versión de saji de esa sub-especie es mas poderosa que la de kiruko demostrado al ver que la de saji no convierte por en una dragón gigante mientras que kiruko solo puede hacer una versión miniatura

-a pesar de haber alcanzo el [BxB] de forma individual en sus [artes sagrados] y tener acceso a la [coronación envolvente] kiruko que se niega a entrenar y perfeccionarlos por lo que no puede usar su máximo potencial

 **nuevos personajes**

 **ludger bael(** _ルドガーバアル;Rudogā-baaru_ **)**

 **raza:** demonio de sangre pura

 **alias:** perra bael(por ichijou), una ser lamentable(por el autor)

 **ojos:** purpura

 **cabello:** negro

 **afiliaciones:** inframundo(72 pilares), 72 pilares(clan bael), clan bael(miembra)

 **clasificación:** demonio de clase alta, rey

 **equipo:** poder de la destrucción, carisma

 **familia**

bael original(ancestro)

zekram bael(ancestro)

sairaorg asmodeus(pariente lejano)

 **personalidad:** Al ser considerado el Bael Supremo, Ludger es arrogante, mandón, violento e inquieto. A ella no le importa nadie más que a sí misma, y no siente remordimiento ni pena por sus acciones, que incluyen chantajes y ejecuciones. Ella también desprecia a los demás y no ahorra palabras para insultar o amenazar a los demás, sin importar la situación.

 **apariencia:** tiene el pelo largo y puntiagudo con un tono negro y ojos violetas, tiene un cuerpo curvilíneo y bien dotado

 **curiosidades**

 **-** su apariencia esta basa en medaka kurokami de medaka box específicamente esta basada en medaka en su modo dios alterado o su modo dios final

-posee una relación extraña y complicada con nemesis y serena, según serena son amigas de la infancia, esto explicara su familiaridad con berolina y el clan gremory


	22. una razón para llorar

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido un capitulo un tanto...emocional creo, no se ustedes juzguen, pero no tanto**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

-*hola*-transmisones

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **legado 3: una razón para llorar**

 **parte 1**

-¿Qué?- Fue todo lo que pudo decir ichijou después de esa pregunta.- _Quiero decir, realmente, ¿qué? ¿Me está pidiendo que forme parte de su [nobleza]? Espera, ¿es eso posible? Sé que Gremory dijo algo sobre 'intercambios', en el que dos Demonios pueden intercambiar sus piezas por otra, pero ... ¿Está realmente considerando comerciar conmigo?_

 **-Me escuchaste, [emperador dragón rojo]. Puedo hacerte alcanzar la fuerza e influencia mejor de lo que puedes hacer quedándote con la [nobleza] de Berolina. ludger podría no ser la verdadera heredera del clan bael, pero desde la muerte del antiguo [gran maestro del inframundo] Zekram bael han disminuido la vínculos entre el único y verdadero clan del Gran Rey y las otras familias, supongo que Ludger puede tomarte bajo su ala con el nombre de Bael y luego entrenarte para llegar a tierras más altas -.** Dijo, poniéndose las manos en las caderas y sacudiendo su cabello en el aire. - **A cambio, no solo tendré a mi lado a el [Dragón Celestial] , también seré conocido como el único demonio que creó a el [emperador dragón rojo] más fuerte que haya existido, incluso mejor que el [Héroe del Inframundo], el [dragón rey demonio] Issei satanas Así que ... Sé mío, Ichijou Tsukino.**

Ella extendió y le ofreció una mano.

- _Primero, ella es una perra total, insultándome a mí, a mi madre y a mi senpai, haciendo que la lonchera de Yoko se desperdicie por nada, y llamándome basura. Ahora, ella me quiere en su [nobleza] después de todo eso. Por supuesto que diría que no, pero en cambio_ \- se quedo callado.- _¿No no?_

 _Alguien ... Más fuerte que senpai. sería increíble. Gremory solía decir muchas de sus propias habilidades, cómo podía doblegar y destruir dimensiones y la realidad misma simplemente con sus puños y simples ráfagas de energía, un hombre capaz de destriur el mundo simplemente con fuerza bruta y sin hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo, cómo derrotó a sus oponentes no solo con la fuerza bruta y su propio [arte sagrado], sino también al usar su cerebro y inteligencia, incluso en su juventud ya era alguien capaz de pelear de tu a tu con los miembros del las "existencias mas fuertes", llego a desarrollar sus poderes en menos de un año, cuando tenia mas o menos mi misma edad, derroto a lord raiser el abuelo de rei-chan en diez segundos siendo un recién reencarnado, como fue capaz de poner contra las cuerdas a el cadre kokabiel sin necesidad de su [BxB], peleo en igualdad de condiciones contra lord vali en su [BxB] usando nada mas que una versión incompleta del suyo y adueñándose en el proceso de una parte de su poder, entreno y peleo contra el [rey dragón] tanin durante 10 días en la montaña que ahora lleva su nombre, asesino al malvado diodora astaroth hermano del [rey demonio] ajuka beelzebub, sobrevivió a la mordida mata dioses del [lobo del ragnarok] fenrir y derrota a su padre el dios maligno loki pudiendo levantar el [arma divina] [mijolnir] sin ser digno de ella solo con su gran fuerza bruta, fue capaz de enfrentar a la "legión de héroes legendarios" entre los cuales estaban portadores de [longinus] de tipo mundial las de alto rango y vencerlos en 3 movimientos, derroto a lord sairaorg en una batalla a puño limpio tan épica que destruyeron la dimensión en la que estaban,sobrevivió al veneno de samael el "máximo asesino de dragones",salvo el [inframundo] del [jabberwocky](super bestia demoníaca) durante el [asalto de las bestias demoníacas] y venció a lord sou sou el [gobernante ideal] y el "humano mas fuerte" que existió en sus propios juegos de estrategias,cómo fue capaz de derrotar a alguien tan malvado y terrible como Lord Rizevim Livan Lucifer el hijo del lucifer original que poseía el poder [cancelador de artes sagradas] y vencer derrotar al [dragón eclipse] apofis. Él ya era alguien digno en su primer año de vida en lo sobrenatural, mientras que yo ni siquiera alcanzo el [BxB] y solo unas pocas veces gané contra alguien probablemente más débil que yo._

 _¿Es así como ... siente Annie? ¿Estar atrapado con gente a tu alrededor y tener tu tiempo perdido cuando podrías estar afuera entrenándote para convertirte en alguien útil o digno? Bueno, sí quiero ser más fuerte, pero ¿a qué precio? ¿Abandonando a Gremory, Tasha y Ryuubi, tal como lo hizo Annie? Después de todo, ellos tienen más experiencia que yo, por lo tanto, mi presencia allí es completamente irrelevante, como dijo Ludger, y aunque tendría que soportar su actitud malintencionada, ella dijo que me volvería más fuerte que senpai si tomo su mano y acepto su propuesta. Alguien más fuerte que el [Héroe del Inframundo]. Si tomo su mano, ya no tendré que ser solo 'el [emperador dragón rojo]' o 'el Legado de Lord Issei'. Aún más, la gente me reconocerá como el más fuerte de todos, y eso es lo que quiero ... Un poco. Elisha, Belzard,_

 _Sin embargo, nuevamente, si tomo su oferta, ¿qué me sucederá? ¿Como una persona? ¿Me convertiré en una decoración para ella? He aprendido mucho con mi pequeño grupo, e incluso si odio admitirlo, obtuve los mejores recuerdos de ellos, incluso si a veces eran un poco dolorosos. Si tomo su mano, aquí mismo ahora, ya no tendré que preocuparme de ser golpeado o ridiculizado por ser débil, y me haré más y más fuerte, mientras que 'Ichijou' se irá pudriendo lentamente, convirtiéndose en el 'Más fuerte'. [emperador dragón rojo] '. Ya no seré amigo de nadie. Puedo dejar a Gremory y sus travesuras, dejar a Kuoh y sus locos sucesos, abandonar el mundo humano con solo unas pocas personas que me quieren y hacer desaparecer a 'Ichijou', convirtiéndome en 'el [emperador dragón rojo] más fuerte de todos'. Eso sería genial, ¿verdad?_

 _¿Qué tengo que perder, de todos modos?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

-Me niego.- Y así, incluso después de todo eso, su resolución llegó más fuerte, y le dio una palmada en la mano a ludger. Ella ni siquiera parpadeó por eso, solo suspiró y devolvió la mano afectada sobre su cintura.

 **-Qué tonto, eres como el [emperador dragón rojo] anterior, un perro callejero sentimental. En lugar de tomar la mano, más bien caminas por el camino desconocido que podría llevarte a la perdición-.** Dijo, sacándose una toallita húmeda del bolsillo para lavarse la mano. - **¿Qué te hace rechazar mi propuesta? No es Berolina Gremory, porque de lo contrario no habrías perdido el [Juego de Clasificación] contra Némesis, ni tu pequeña [nobleza], que demostró estar en un nivel más alto que tú. Entonces ... ¿Qué es? "¿Cuál es tu resolución que te impidió un futuro seguro como el '[emperador dragón rojo] más fuerte', alguien que podría rivalizar con los dioses en unos pocos años?**

-No se.- Respondió, una respuesta tan simplista le hizo a ludger mostrar emociones por primera vez mientras movía los ojos con sorpresa. -Realmente no lo sé. Quizás soy realmente un idiota. Un idiota que le gusta divertirse con la gente en lugar de ser alguien aburrido que, si bien puede ser el más fuerte, no hay nadie por quien estar feliz.

 **-...?!**

-Quiero decir ... Senpai no fue nada especial desde el principio. Era solo alguien que tuvo la suerte de nacer con un [arte sagrado] [Longinus]. Lady Rias tampoco era una tirana con un entrenamiento rígido-. Dijeo recordando todo lo que Raven y Annie le contaron sobre Senpai y su amigos. -No conozco toda la historia, pero ella fue al mundo de los humanos para poder ser solo ... Ella misma. No una Gremory, ni la hermanita de Lord Sirzechs, el [rey demonio] Lucifer, pero solo ... Rias Así que ... Incluso si senpai supiera lo que era desde el principio, supongo que no marcaría la diferencia desde el principio. Todavía se enamorarían el uno del otro, ¿no? Entonces ... no era su nombre, sino ella misma, y no era su entrenamiento, sino la voluntad de senpai quien lo hizo tal como era .

 **-Entonces estás diciendo que puedes rechazar el nombre de Bael. Esto es irrelevante para lo que estamos debatiendo en este momento-.** Ella dijo, ahora mirando directamente a su alma. ichijou pudo sentir una mezcla de dolor y tristeza viniendo de ella, no sabe por qué ni cómo. - **Pero ya sé, fuera de nuestra generación, el [rey] más joven y más débil es Berolina Gremory. Incluso si realmente madura y se convierte en un clon de Rias Gremory, su poder no será suficiente para hacer que alcances tu máximo potencial. Las generaciones pasan y aprenden de los errores y fallas de sus predecesores, y cuando digo esto, incluso si llega a ser como Lady Rias, ella pasará de largo junto a otros, pisoteada y aplastada, y tú serás como ella, por tener una vida tan baja. y un [Rey] inútil, que solo tiene un nombre y un linaje.**

-Bueno, entonces ... también podría crecer con ella-. _Estoy perdiendo el control de lo que quiero decir. Las clases de poesía son un poco de ayuda, pero si continúan así, podría aburrirla hasta la muerte. Después de todo, no conozco a nadie mucho pero ... Esa es la razón por la que quiero quedarme en la [nobleza] de Gremory._ -Quiero decir, dijiste que las generaciones pasan y aprende de los errores del pasado ... No significa que ella también pueda.

 **-...**

-Mira, lo que estoy tratando de decir es ... Mierda, ¿qué fue de nuevo ... puedo alcanzar mi máximo potencial y quiero hacerlo como quiero-. Termino, tomando una respiración profunda y sudando un poco.- _Oh mierda. Voy a completar el "hablante de héroe Shounen" aquí. ¿Desde cuándo soy tan noble?_ -Aceptaría hacer que me entrenes, pero para mí ser más fuerte solo por el bien de los demás ... No, gracias. Prefiero ser más fuerte para los demás. Pelear no solo por ellos, sino también con ellos. No ser una molestia, sino un acompañante. Y tienes razón, no soy hijo de alguien importante ni tengo una calidad especial de copo de nieve, pero esa es la razón por la que quiero ser más fuerte aún más, mostrar a las personas como tú que yo puede superar las expectativas!

 **-...!**

-Y aunque Rina sea la [Rey] más débil, también puede superar esas expectativas, mientras se divierte como alguien de nuestra edad. Podemos vivir eternidades, de todos modos. Después de todo, todos los demás tienen sus maneras de fortalecerse, también puedo aprender de ellos. , ella también. Entonces ... rechazo tu propuesta, Ludger Bael .

 **-...**

-Además, eres un poco perra- _Sí ... quiero ser más fuerte, pero no por ser el más fuerte. Tal vez esa sea una de las razones por las que quiero ser más fuerte, caminar junto a otros sin sentirme como una molestia, una carga. Son poderosos, bueno, yo también puedo serlo. Después de todo, todo lo que necesito hacer es esperar diez segundos, y si_ _... Cuando llegue al [BxB], ¡ni siquiera eso! Seré el [emperador dragón rojo] del que Ddraig y senpai puedan estar orgulloso, el [emperador dragón rojo] que puede alcanzar y luchar junto a sus compañeros, el [emperador dragón rojo] que puede demostrar que puede ser digno con cualquier camino que elija caminar, el [emperador dragón rojo] que puede llegar más alto y ¡más alto y sirva no solo como un ídolo, sino como un camino, como Senpai y el lord Sairaorg en su tiempo! Y Gremory también puede hacer que brille, y cuando se despierte de su coma, también podría enseñarle a ella, que ella puede ser más fuerte que Lady Rias,_

 _Heheh ... Tal vez mi tiempo en las fuentes limpió mi mente mejor de lo que esperaba ... ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Todo vuelve! ¡No! ¡No no no! ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate! No quiero recordar!_

-Tonto ... Eres simplemente un tonto pensando así. Las fantasías no te llevarán a ningún lado, solo a una muerte prematura y sufrimiento cuando son aplastadas frente a ti-. ludger dijo en tono que denotaba tristeza

- _Entonces ella todavía está pensando así. Lo que sea, he dicho lo que quería decir, así que no hay más razón para trabajar mi trasero por su estúpida forma de pensar._ -Mira, no me importa lo que pienses de mí o de mi resolución. Si quieres hablar de algo, solo espera hasta el juicio de hoy. Hasta entonces, déjame ...- se volteo a verla para darle lo mejor de el, una mirada cabreada, pero se detuvo a mitad de la frase cuando la vio, estaba llorando de nuevo. Su expresión era estoica como siempre, pero aun así, el agua salada le corría por las mejillas. Ella parpadeó un par de veces, y aparentemente ahora se dio cuenta de eso. Por instinto, el le tendió una mano. -Ludger-San ...

 **-No me toques-.** Sin embargo, Ludger lo apartó y cubrió su cara de llanto lejos de el. Ella recogió el mismo pañuelo y secó las lágrimas. - **No te hagas ideas, [emperador dragón rojo]. Esta es solo una reacción alérgica. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que maté mis emociones para obtener tal poder. Esas son ... Nada.**

-matar ... Tus emociones-. dijo ichijou mientras parpadeo un ojo por reflejo, y se cruzó de brazos y enderezó su postura para evitar una sensación de superioridad. Ella es más baja que el, así que supone que no causó tanto impacto. Su falta de expresiones, sin embargo, ya era otra historia.

-Las **élites no necesitan aferrarse a conceptos tan infantiles. Los paseos más fuertes solos, o al menos por otros con motivos ocultos. Alguien que una vez fue un ser humano nunca podría entender esto, ya que las criaturas débiles como ellos necesitan compañeros para caminar erguidos. No lo necesito ... En absoluto -.** Ella dijo, ahora apuntando todas sus emociones y desprecio hacia el. ichijo sintió su corazón un poco pesado debido a su ola de negatividad, pero al menos intenté oponerse. Ella suspiró una vez más, y se dio la vuelta, alejándose no sin antes decirle eso.- **Ya sabes, no estoy haciendo esto por tu bien, sino por el legado del [emperador dragón rojo]. Además de la seguridad de esta escuela, que está siendo atacada por los [cinco grandes reyes dragones](godai ryuuou). Si no haces algo al respecto, lo harán, y es posible que no te gusten los resultados, [emperador dragón rojo].**

Y con eso, ella se fue. Por qué ichijou siguió pensando en ella

- _de todos modos, ella está engreída, como realmente engreída. Rei-chan intentó ser así, y falló, pero esta chica ... Ludger Bael, podría ser una de esas a las que no les gusta una buena conversación, más bien, evitar a alguien a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Ahora que lo pienso, dado que son realeza, Alice-san y Nemesis-san también serían así al final, sin embargo, no lo son, al menos eso no. Tal vez sean los genes Gremory en ellos, tal vez sean sus interacciones en el mundo humano, personalmente no lo sé, pero me alegro de que sean así._

 _Ahora que lo pienso, dije algunas líneas épicas en aquel entonces, sin embargo, no sé cómo voy a hacerlo. Tal vez era solo la sangre hirviendo en ese momento, pero mientras yo crea en mí, estaré bien por ahora, ¿verdad? Aria-san y Hyung nunca rechazarán la oportunidad de pelear contra mí y golpearme el culo, y tal vez hablar con Rei-chan sobre la era de Issei (ugh, todavía no estoy acostumbrado a esto) también me ayudará a mejorar. Aún así, tal vez Lord Calico tiene razón, pienso demasiado. Por ahora, derroté a uno de los_ _[Reyes Dragón] sin repercusiones, por lo que quizás otros, si no yo mismo, lo hagan mucho mejor._

 _Bueno, aquí estoy, monologando como si no hubiera un mañana. ¿Quién hubiera pensado eso, tal vez estoy realmente empujando esta cosa protagónica, como Miyama diría ..._

-Oye, Ren, ¿qué piensas?- Dijo girando su cabeza en una dirección aleatoria y entrecerrando los ojos para ver el contorno justo de un camuflaje en una pared al azar. Resulta, sin embargo, que en realidad estaba escondido en el techo, cuando descendió de allí y aterrizó frente a el.

-Diría que necesitas un poco de jamón en toda esa cursilería-. Dijo con una leve sonrisa, ahora extendiendo su brazo y apoyando su codo en el hombro de ichijou, sosteniendo su cuerpo allí. -Con toda honestidad, como he dicho antes, eres tú. Haz lo que tienes que hacer, y deja el resto. Eso también es algo de ninja, somos simplemente gente común haciendo su trabajo, sin preguntas. nunca comprometerse. Ese es el lema de un ninja .

-'Tú eres tú' ... ¿Sabes quién dijo eso una vez? Tu hermana-. Dijo, mientras él lo miraba con una mezcla de incredulidad y aburrimiento.

-No puedo creer que se haya vuelto tan melodramatica también. Tal vez fue porque estaba caminando contigo, muchacho-. Él suspiró.

- _Huh, si supiera que era realmente de ella que me volví mucho más emocional y apasionado. Pensando en eso, fue después de su entrenamiento que usé para gritar mucho. Oh, genial, ahora me estoy poniendo nostálgico. Realmente debería relajarme más, esto es algo de un anciano._

-Lo que sea, comamos nuestro almuerzo y terminemos con nuestra patrulla.

-Desafortunadamente, ella destruyó mi lonchera-. Dijo. Ren le pasó un sándwich de curry. -Huh ... Gracias.

-De nada

Y entonces comenzaron su pequeño viaje para caminar y hablar como viejos amigos. Lo que dijo Ludger todavía le está dando vueltas un poco, pero esta seguro de que alguien de su grupo puede encargarse de lo que venga cuando el no pueda hacerlo.

- _Me pregunto ... ¿Cómo va Miyama a obtener lo que ella llama una 'fuerza más grande'?_

* * *

 **parte 2**

en otra parte de kuoh, 2 peliverdes sostenían una conversación

-Entonces, lo que intento preguntarle es ... ¿Podría matar a los estudiantes de algunas clases de esta escuela, señorita Annabelle Hellsing?-dijo el portador del [dragón pantsu], rei miyama

-Por supuesto.-fue la respuesta de la demonio-vampiro-ninja, annabelle hellsing, alias sayuri

Fue uno de los encuentros más extraños de su vida, principalmente porque fueron los [fugitivos miyam] quienes vinieron a ella. Todo comenzó no hace mucho tiempo, cuando estaba haciendo una pequeña visita al buen Kuoh, para encontrar algo de comer y quizás hacer una pequeña visita a algunos ...Viejos conocidos, después de todo, ese lugar está lleno de trampas gracias a su ... Hermano Ren, así que necesitaba no solo desactivar algunos de ellos, sino también evitar llamar la atención no deseada.

Cuando estaba a punto de recoger una lonchera caída, que perdió algún perdedor, y se sorprendió que le descubrieran de inmediato una chica extraña, de cabello blanco corto y extraños ojos anaranjados, que era lo suficientemente fuerte y rápida como para desarmarla y entrenar con ella durante mucho tiempo. Ella dijo que, si estaba interesada, su grupo podría querer contratar sus 'servicios'. Por curiosidad, y por el hecho de que ella también le ofreció una buena comida, la siguió hasta el viejo edificio. Sorprendentemente o no, el hechizo de desviación se levantó del lugar, por lo que se convirtió en un edificio antiguo. La niña, su nombre era Eiko o algo así, a guió al interior del antiguo edificio, y una vez allí, conocí al líder de su pequeño grupo, Rei Miyama .

Intercambiaron algunas palabras y saludos, y luego le explicó, quería eliminar algo que se conoce como "mal supremo" en la Academia Kuoh, y para eso, debe encontrar a alguien especial dentro de los estudiantes allí. Le pregunto por qué matar si un posible candidato podría ser uno de ellos, y su vaga respuesta fue solo encogerse de hombros y Miyama dijo que 'alguien especial' sobreviviría a sus juegos. Todo ese 'asesinato masivo en clase 1-D' fue solo para encontrarlo, y podría haberlo hecho, pero nada concreto. Así que su trabajo sería matar tanto como pueda a los estudiantes para encontrar el monto de este copo de nieve especial. Y por supuesto, siendo un ninja, acepto ...

 _... No._

-Es una broma. Matar a todos en esta escuela. No sé si eres estúpido o simplemente ingenuo, pero la hija del actual Lucifer es la directora aquí, sin mencionar que el presidente del consejo estudiantil también es un poderoso demonio.- Dijo, cruzando sus brazos y piernas en el sofá en el [club de investigación de lo oculto] anterior solía sentarse. Un poco irónico. Él, que estaba con los pies sobre la mesa de Lady Rias, también se encogió de hombros. -Además, podría ser un ninja, pero atacar a personas tan importantes podría no solo manchar el nombre de mi pueblo, sino también marcarme como un terrorista clase SSS. Esto significa que las [tres facciones cristianas](3 grandes poderes) estarán en mi trasero.

-Este es un riesgo que tenemos que tomar, señorita Annabelle. Después de todo, solo el [Mal Supremo](enemigo final) sabe dónde esta mi padre, y cuando sepamos donde se encuentra de el ... lo mataremos-. Y otro con problemas paternos. Sin embargo, annie se entero de eso, la [casa Miyama], esa organizaciónparticular de los laboratorios que solían crear y experimentar con los humanos para evolucionarlos más y convertirlos en seres parecidos a Dios. Penso que era solo un viejo cuento de hadas que los Demonios les dirían a sus hijos, pero aparentemente no. -Además ... soy consciente de tu objetivo actual. ¿Matar al actual [Rey Vampiro] no es también un acto de terrorismo?

-...!

¡VOOSH!

¡CLINK!

-No seas tan dura, sé que no eres ese tipo de personaje-. Dijo mientras tomaba despreocupadamente el kunai volando en su dirección en el aire.Él es inteligente y también bastante rápido, no es de extrañar que pueda controlar a uno de los [Reyes Dragón], el [Monarca Dragón Gigante](Kyojinryūkunshu) Fafnir. Arrojó el cuchillo en una dirección aleatoria y se puso derecho en su silla. Arrojó delante de ella una pequeña tarjeta con una pequeña caricatura de annie, y habló. -Ahora, vayamos a los negocios. Leí en tu biografía que tu objetivo actual es convertirte en el [Rey Vampiro] matando al actual y tomar su lugar. Ahora que la [facción Carmilla] y [Facción Tepes] están en paz ya que todos estaban cerca de la extinción una vez, ahora están aceptando a cualquiera que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para liderarlos. Actualmente, el Lord vampiro es Nosferatu Black quien, a pesar de su edad, todavía puede sostenerse en una pelea. Sin embargo ... ¿Puede derrotar a [cinco reyes dragones]?

-...- annie continuo escuchándolo en silencio, recogiendo esa pequeña tarjeta frente a ella solo para descubrir en estado de shock que había una biografía completa de mí allí. Tipo de sangre, altura, peso, cumpleaños, lo que sea, estaba allí.

 **annabelle hellsing** (アナベル ヘルシング, anaberu herushingu)/ **Sayuri** (小百合; Sayuri)

 **raza:** demonio reencarnado(actual), dhampir(anteriormente)

 **ojos:** amarillo dorado

 **cabello:** verde claro

 **edad:** 16 años

 **alias:** sayuri(nombre ninja)

 **familia**

haruka(madre)

desmond hellsing(padre)

esther hellsing(medio hermano)

ren(medio hermano)

incontable medio hermanos

 **afiliaciones:** academia kuoh(estudiante de primer año), villa hanzo(gokujonin, candidata a kaguya), inframundo(clan gremory),clan gremory(sirviente),nobleza de berolina gremory(caballero)

 **clasificación:** demonio de clase baja, ninja de alto nivel, demonio renegado, ninja renegado

 **apariencia:** Annabelle es una chica esbelta, bastante baja, con el pelo corto verde brillante con un flequillo salvaje, , los ojos dorados y brillantes y los tatuajes de serpientes en las muñecas de su cuerpo . Ichijou dijo que, fuera del grupo de Berolina, ella es la más corta, apenas pasando por su hombro.

 **personalidad:** Al ser un ninja de la infame aldea de Hanzo, Annabelle es muy metódica, calculista, astuta y tranquila. Siendo el miembro más tranquilo del grupo de Berolina, "Annie" tiene una actitud tranquila y distante cuando está con sus enemigos y extraños. extremadamente pragmático durante las batallas, utilizar todo lo que esté a su alcance, desde trampas y mentiras hasta el momento indicado, para alcanzar sus objetivos, mostrando también los indicios de cobardía, ya que ella suele ser la primera en el tema de un encuentro peligroso. También hay una mentalidad bastante sombría de que cualquiera a su alrededor, incluso sus amigos y aliados, la traición en un momento u otro, esta es la razón por la que mira a su alrededor con frecuencia. Cuando está emocionada o simplemente juguetona, tiene la costumbre de romper los dedos por uno con los pulgares. Su frase es "Soy un ninja, después de todo" (結局. 私; ;;; Kekkyoku. Watashi wa ninjada).

Sin embargo, fuera de las zonas de conflicto, el comportamiento de Annabelle es mucho más relajado, despreocupado e incluso tonto. Desinteresada con el mundo a su alrededor como cualquier otro vampiro, Annie demostró que es muy ignorante sobre las formas de cualquier sociedad, sin saber sobre las luchas de la sociedad actual del demonio o el hecho de que nunca será capaz de tomar el trono de su padre debido a su herencia dhampyr Incluso otros personajes tan extraños como ella piensan que está un poco mal. A pesar de todo esto, Annie es muy amigable, comprensible y toma empatía por los demás muy rápido. Ichijou declaró que ella es la única en quien puede confiar durante situaciones peligrosas (luego lamentó esto debido a su naturaleza cobarde). Ella es también una gran tutora, enseñándole diversas formas de defensa y ofensa y lanzando varios consejos para ayudarlo en su mejora. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos tiene ningún tipo de afecto romántico el uno al otro, convirtiéndola en la primera chica "sin interés amoroso" y la única hasta ahora. Annabelle muestra los rasgos de una persona con un seco sentido del humor, comparando un ichijou miserable que cae de los árboles a una pelota de pachinko.

Un punto interesante en la personalidad de Annabelle es que su afición es "poner a la gente en tipos de personajes": para ella, el mundo es una gran novela, con personajes, eventos y tramas. Puso a la gente en categorías según sus personalidades, afiliaciones y títulos, y luego los colocó en escenarios que muy probablemente sucederían, por lo general comentando cuán cliché o extraño es un determinado evento. Ella se refiere a sí misma como una "anti-heroína de aluminio".

Ella tiene un punto débil por ser un ninja, por lo general se llama a sí misma un "híbrido ninja-vampiro" en lugar de "Dhampyr".

 **historia:** su padre es el primer ministro del reinado Vampiro, la nueva orden vampírica después de que los conflictos entre la facción carmila y la facción Tepes llegaran a su fin, Desmond Hellsing, y su madre un ninja lider del pueblo de Hanzo. ella es una hija bastarda de los dos ya que Desmond ya está casado y debido a la actitud distante de los vampiros con respecto a otras razas.

 **poderes y habilidades**

 **Fuerza: a** pesar de mantener la posición de [Caballero], Annabelle muestra varias veces la fuerza sobrehumana que supera fácilmente a los demonios de clase baja. Si bien no puede competir contra los tipos de Ichijou o Aria, puede mantenerse al día con enemigos mucho más fuertes con una gran resistencia.

 **Velocidad inmensa: al** ser un caballero y un ninja, naturalmente Annabelle puede correr más rápido de lo que los ojos pueden ver, alegando que su velocidad puede alcanzar niveles sónicos. Ella también puede mantenerse al día con otros corredores rápidos.

 **Sigilo:** una de sus habilidades naturales de shinobi, Annabelle puede alcanzar sus objetivos sin que nadie se dé cuenta, tanto que incluso el senjutsu de Yoko no pudo detectarla casi en blanco. Ella también es una maestra del disfraz y la tapa.

 **Ninja Arts (忍 法; Ninpō) :** Ninja arts, o ninpo, son varios tipos de técnicas que un ninja utiliza para mejorar aún más su rendimiento en la batalla, y se puede utilizar para ayudar en guerras, conflictos, batallas individuales e incluso actividades mundanas como deberes de la casa Nacido como un ninja, Annabelle tiene un profundo conocimiento de las técnicas ninja, entrenado desde su nacimiento para ser un gran asesino y heredar el nombre de Hanzo.

 **sangre real:** gracias a su linaje del clan Hellsing. Annabelle puede controlar su propia sangre y usarla como un proyectil o un látigo, mientras que también puede endurecerla para proteger las áreas débiles, como la vena carótida o el vendaje de las heridas. aunque no la tiene muy contralada

 **Armas Ninja: al** ser una shinobi, una asesina feudal, Annabelle usa varias armas y artilugios para ayudarla en las batallas, como cuchillos, kunais, bombas de humo, papeles explosivos, trampas, interruptores, espadas, zapatos y guantes, pelotas de metal y muchos más. mucho mas. Su arma preferida, sin embargo, parece ser extremadamente delgada, pero fuerte y duradera, con cuerdas de afeitar, que usa como ofensiva o defensivamente, o incluso para colocar trampas, ya que no puede ser notada fácilmente por los enemigos, pero puede cortar a través de casi todo. Por lo general, esconde sus armas debajo de alguna parte de su ropa.

 **albert:** Annabelle llama familiar, una tortuga verde calva gigante, que normalmente usa como arma de proyectiles, ya que su concha dura y duradera puede rebotar por un tiempo ilimitado y dañar a un gran número de enemigos . El animal tiene una naturaleza tímida y reservada, y generalmente mantiene la cabeza y las extremidades en su propio caparazón.

 **curiosidades**

 **-** como todos los ninjas de la aldea oculta de las aguas termales ella posee un nombre basado en flores, en su caso sayuri

 **-** annabelle significa "amable", mientras que hellsing se traduce como "canción infernal", su nombre ninja sayuri significa "pequeña lili"

-a pesar de ser un hibrido y un demonio reencarnado sayuri sigue teniendo la caracteristica baja resistencia al daño del los ninjas

- _¿Quién es este chico? ¿Qué es este tipo?_

-No tenemos mucho dinero para pagar su servicio, pero ¿qué tal un intercambio?- Dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante y haciendo que su flequillo verde enfermizo cubriera parte de sus ojos azules del mismo tono. -Matas a todos en esta escuela, dejándote solo con aquellos que no pudiste, y te ayudamos a atravesar la seguridad real más los ninjas y matar al [Rey Vampiro].

-De Acuerdo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- _Oh Ahora lo entiendo. Realmente no entiendo sus motivos para querer que todos estén muertos aquí, pero siempre y cuando no me preocupe, y para colmo, puede ayudarme a lograr mis objetivos, por supuesto que lo aceptaría._

-Me alegra oír eso. Podemos ofrecerle comida y un hogar, además de alguien con quien pueda entrenar, mientras hace su trabajo y, cuando llegue el momento, lo ayudaremos contra Lord Nosferatu-. Dijo, echando su mirada a otra parte mientras extendía su mano hacia ella.

- _Ahora, todo lo que tengo que hacer es aceptar su mano, y tal vez mi sueño se haga realidad._

 _No tengo nada que perder, ¿verdad? Cuando termine con todo esto, no solo seré el [Rey Vampiro], sino también el futuro [Kagura], el protector ninja de la aldea. Y cuando esto suceda, mamá y papá no tendrán otra opción más que obedecerme y volver a ser pareja. Para que finalmente podamos vivir juntos como un grupo de psicópatas ..._

 _Después de todo este tiempo que perdí con el pequeño grupo de Gremory, necesito algo de ayuda o respaldo para ayudarme. Es injusto que solo Lord Nosferatu tenga su seguridad. Sin mencionar, probablemente apretarán la protección alrededor del campus después de que todo este alboroto haya terminado y la reunión se acerque. En resumen, realmente necesito esta ayuda, y esto llegó en un buen momento ..._

 _Soy un ninja. Nunca compromiso, sin preguntas, sin bonos. Solo tú y tu espada. Toneladas de nosotros vienen y se van, así que mejor no nos molestemos en absoluto. Los que una vez llamé 'mi [nobleza]' no eran más que escalones, y una vez que termine con ellos, por supuesto me desharía de ellos y seguiría mi propio camino. Sin embargo, nunca pensé que sería tan temprano. Soy un lobo solitario, y estoy dispuesto a todo, incluso a abandonar aquellos a los que fingía interesarme para alcanzar mis objetivos ..._

 _Después de todo, Gremory hablaba, hablaba, hablaba, hablaba incesantemente sobre Lady Rias, Lord Issei y esas otras cosas que a nadie le importan más, su comportamiento infantil y estúpido, sus planes y obras malditos a punto de condenar y solo simple estupidez ... Pero también fue muy solidaria conmigo, me llevó a un buen lugar para entrenar y vivir, no tenía ningún resentimiento por mis insultos y era muy amable y divertida de estar cerca, incluso si yo ' No soy como Lord Gasper._

 _Tasha era un dolor en el trasero, con sus innumerables ataques de bromas sucias, un estante impresionante y una actitud distante. Creo que lo que más odio es el hecho de que no puedo leer a una persona, y ella era tan misteriosa y tranquila que en general me molesta ... Por otra parte, sabía por lo que estaba peleando, y se preocupaba por yo como una familia Ella leyó mi mente como un libro, y le importa lo que pienso, tanto que ni siquiera intentó detenerme._

 _Liu Bei , diversión encarnada. Sus largos discursos son realmente agotadores y, a veces, solo deseaba que se fuera y ocupara sus propios asuntos, pero, por desgracia, ella siempre era la que ponía la nariz donde no pertenecía ... Aun así, eso era parte de la diversión. tenerla cerca. Después de lo que hicimos en el Palacio de Jade, me sorprende que nos defendiera del lord Sun Wukong, y al igual que yo, se unió a la [nobleza] para poder mirar más al mundo y saber más sobre él. Tendríamos mucho para hablar de eso ..._

 _Las únicas cosas que extrañaré serán los platos de Mama Orochi, mis amigos en Kuoh, las tetas de los Gremory y otras chicas, las divertidas noches de videojuegos, los chistes y los insultos de mi entrenamiento con Ichijou ..._

 _Ahora que lo pienso ... Ichijou , el perdedor número uno, probablemente el más insignificante de mi grupo, no creo que lo extrañe cuando me vaya ... Sin embargo ... Sin embargo ... Todavía. .._

 _Ah, lo que sea. Como he dicho, no tengo ninguno ... Cualquiera ... Cualquiera ..._

-...

¡DRIP! ¡DRIP!

-No puedo ... No puedo hacerlo

-¿Señorita Annabelle?

-No puedo hacerlo, Miyama. Los amo demasiado-. Y fue solo un poco. Un pequeño, pequeño e insignificante momento que probablemente ni siquiera valió la pena el tiempo de su cerebro, sin embargo, no sabe por qué, su visión es borrosa, y puedo sentir las cálidas lágrimas que caen de sus ojos.- _¿Que esta pasando? Estaba a punto de estrecharle la mano y sellar nuestro contrato en sangre; sin embargo, en este pequeño momento que tuve, me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. No puedo simplemente alejarme de ellos. Por alguna razón, no puedo._

 _Huh ... Tal vez soy realmente la hija de mi madre y de mi padre ..._

-Heh ... Tal vez estoy perdiendo el control de lo que es importante. En lugar de tomar todo para obtener más poder, me quedo con el equipo perdedor porque significan mucho para mí. Tch, qué lastre. ¿Qué es esto? , un manga shounen? - se río, viendo el rostro inexpresivo de miyama cambiar repentinamente a uno más sorprendido. se seco a lágrimas y se levanté de la silla, lavo su falda y se dio la vuelta para irde. -Lo siento, Miyama, pero un no es un no. No quiero involucrarme más. Y definitivamente no es porque extrañe a mis viejos camaradas ni nada. Simplemente no quiero participar en esta locura.

-Muy bien, entonces. Te uniste a la [nobleza] de Berolina Gremory, y aunque ya no quiere verte, tal vez el pecado de convertirte en un demonio te haya llegado-. Simplemente dijo, ahora volviendo su mirada a un libro viejo en la estantería y recogiéndolo. Era 'cómo matar a un ruiseñor'. Bastante irónico. -Entonces, puedes irte. Ve a vivir tu vida y ten las cosas como quieres. Te despido.

-...

...

...

-¿Espera?- _De Verdad? ¿Así de fácil? Conozco su ubicación, sé qué y por qué están planeando esto, y demonios, incluso sé quiénes son, como cuál de ellos. ¿Realmente me dejará ir así de fácil? De lo que se trata, ahora estoy técnicamente solo. La gente no confiará en mí ya que estoy perdido. E incluso si esta información jugosa llega a sus oídos, todavía me aprehenderán por huir. Peor aún, desde el padre de Gremory es un_ _[rey demonio], Dios(AY') sabe lo que hará conmigo. Heheh, bien jugado. Sin embargo._ -Oh, lo entiendo. Como soy un [demonio renegado], no creerán ni una sola palabra de lo que yo diría, ¿verdad?

-Es tu palabra, no la mía. Pero este puede ser el único resultado, ¿estoy en lo cierto?- Sin apartar la vista del libro, lo repitió.

- _Está extremadamente equivocado si cree que me tiene en sus manos.-_ Hacer trampa, ¿eh? Entonces ... ¿Qué pasa si te mato?- Dijo con su mejor impresión de serpiente, sacando la lengua y dejando que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos para que su brillo dorado pudiera hacer el trabajo de intimidación. el cerró su libro en un movimiento suave, y se volvió hacia ellas. -Piénsalo, si te mato y llevo tu cabeza a las altas esferas de la sociedad demoníaca, tú, un terrorista con un [arte sagrado] del [rey dragón], no tendrán más remedio que perdonarme. Sería libre de decirles a los demás dónde el resto de tus hermanas estan, y todos tus planes se irán por el agujero. Puede que me lleve un poco más de tiempo convertirme en el [rey vampiro], pero al menos podré detenerte, y que todos vuelvan a confiar en mí. , lo cual es una ventaja para acercarnos a Lord Nosferatu durante la reunión.

-¿Realmente planeas hacer esto? Si tu respuesta es sí, no tienes suerte. Si haces algo en mi contra, Tsukino Kyou morirá.

-...!

-Oh, qué. ¿Golpeé una herida o algo?

 _-¿Cómo ... cómo sabe él sobre mamá Kyou?_

-Tu cara ... es como la cara de Light Yagami en los últimos capítulos de Death Note. ¿No crees que ya pensé en alguna posibilidad? Muy bien, déjame explicarte, Luché contra Tsukino Ichijou. Era un hombre duro, principalmente porque podía leerme como un manga. Cuando llegamos a una conclusión, me imagino que debe tener una familia, ya que dijo que era muy diferente de mí. No pasó mucho tiempo para que identificara a los Tsukino. hogar. Súper fácil, de hecho.

-...- Todavía estaba mudo, mientras el arrojaba una carta frente a ella. A pesar de todos sus miedos annei la levanto para echar un vistazo. Fue realmente la casa de Ichijou. Dirección, número, calle e incluso el número de personas que viven en ella.

-¡¿Sobre qué demonios es todo eso?! Tu ... tu bastardo!

-Me amenazaste, y de repente soy el bastardo. Eso es injusto, ¿sabes? Pero, como estaba diciendo, sé sobre Tsukino Kyou, sus hijastras e hijos, y el hecho de que solías vivir eso, como así como ella es la progenitora de la actual [emperador dragón rojo] -. Dijo, tomando otro libro y tirándolo a un lado al azar. -Ya lo sé, tengo cuatro hermanas dispuestas a matar a Tsukino Kyou y sus hijas y quemar esa residencia en el suelo. Si en algún momento de este día, el latido de mi corazón no llega a ninguno, lo sabrán, y sin pensarlo dos veces , mataran a todos los relacionados con el [dragón gales]. Solo puedes alejarte y pretender que nada pasó y simplemente continuar viviendo en las sombras entrenando, aceptar mi propuesta y derrotar al [Rey Vampiro], o tratar de matarme y tener un loco, el triste y desesperado [dragón de la dominación] corriendo detrás de ti como las [tres facciones cristianas] lo harían. Tu elección.

-¡Tú ... Tú ...! ¡No tengas ninguna vergüenza! ¡Usar vidas inocentes para tratar de amenazarme! ¡Asesinar a personas que no saben nada o que no tienen nada que ver con eso! ¡peor! ¡Un cobarde! -Perdió la calma. Por segunda vez, perdió la calma. - _No sé si es porque mi plan perfecto fue frustrado, o porque tiene algo que ver con Tsukino Kyou y su hijo, pero ya no aguanto. Estoy lista para matarlo en cualquier momento._

-¿Vergüenza? ¿Cobarde? ¿Lo peor? ¿De qué estás hablando? Simplemente estamos usando el lema de lord Issei Satanas, 'poder, trabajo duro y Victoria'. Estamos usando nuestro 'poder' para 'trabajar duro' y hacer planes sobre los planes para lograr 'Victoria'. Tan simple como eso -. Él dijo, ahora mirándola directamente con sus enfermos ojos blancos. la mano de annei tembló de ira, mientras el abría sus brazos, poniéndose en un estado indefenso. -Pero, por mucho que odie matar inocentes, esta es la dimensión que quiero que veas que iré. Para derrotar al [Mal Supremo] y conocer la localización de mi Padre ... Estoy dispuesto a comer incluso Cebollas crudas.

¡ZING!

-Qué...?!

¡STAB! ¡STAB! ¡STAB! ¡STAB! ¡STAB!

-¡Ughh ...!

-Pero supongo que tienes razón, después de todo. No puedo permitir que alguien que tiene tanta información se vaya tan fácilmente. Cambié de opinión-. Y todo fue tan rápido. Antes de darse cuenta, todo el cuerpo de annie había sido apuñalado por innumerables espadas y armas puntiagudas que venían de portales dorados a la espalda de rei. Ni siquiera podía reaccionar, la velocidad de ellas era absurda. Annie estaba clavada en una pared, y desde allí, descendió del suelo. Inmóvil. No podía sentir sus piernas, no podía sentir mis manos, sin embargo, su cuerpo está ardiendo.

- _Duele ... Duele mucho._

-Ah ... supongo que no eres la indicada. No te preocupes, ya que no eres la única, ni puedes vencerme por casualidad, supongo que no importa si vives o mueres.

TOC

-Oye, Sarah entra a la habitación-. Y desde la puerta, una nueva figura entro a la habitación. Una chica alta con cabello azul ceniciento y ojos verdes, vestido con el uniforme del Instituto Babel, entró y tocó el Miyama en el hombro.

-Tururu ~, cállate, hermanito. ¿Está muy bien? Fin del mensaje

-Oye, Sarah. No, no realmente. Esa chica tiene bastante el objetivo y el pasado, pero ella no es la que estamos buscando. Puedes sacarla de la lista como clase 1-D y el resto-. Él le dijo a la alta peliazul. En este punto, la visión de annei ya era más borrosa que antes, y pronto, lo único que pudo distinguir fueron colores y tonalidades. -Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu infiltración en el consejo estudiantil?

-Tururu ~, no creo que sospechen nada. Dije que iba a ser un agente doble, así que por supuesto tienen mi espalda y bastidores conmigo. Fin del mensaje-. Dijo la alta, mientras el borrón de colores que penso que era Miyama caminó hacia annie y se detuvo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, al menos lo suficiente como para nublar la luz que entraba por las ventanas.

-Perfecto. No te preocupes, señorita Annabelle. No somos asesinos, no te mataremos. Pero al menos dejaremos nuestra marca en Kuoh, igual que en ti.

-...

-Ah, ah. Se está muriendo. Ni siquiera puedes hablar. Bueno, es hora de usar el bien de Susanoo. Estarás bien al momento de abrir los ojos, pero no podrás decir nada.

Y eso es todo lo que dijo, antes de coger algo de uno de sus círculos mágicos de oro y dejarlo caer sobre ella. Era una especie de agua, caliente, pesada, densa y húmeda. Después de eso, annie se desmayé y no recuerda nada más después de eso ...

...

...

Ya era de noche cuando despertó, todavía en el viejo edificio, donde el antiguo [Club de investigación de lo oculto] solía encontrarse. su cuerpo estaba dolorido y crispado, sin embargo, no había heridas ni agujeros en ella. Lo único que estaba fuera de lugar era su ropa, que ahora parecía queso suizo.

- _¿Eso fue todo un sueño? ¿Una ilusión? No, eso fue muy real. La sensación de pesadilla de ser atravesado por varias espadas a la vez, mientras te burla alguien que ni siquiera puede alcanzar tu nivel. Fue solo un ataque sorpresa, por supuesto que no ganaría en una pelea justa. Además, él tiene un rehén ...-_ La verdad la golpeó como una bala cuando se dio cuenta- _¡Mama Kyou está en problemas! ¡Todas las piezas de Berolina estaban fuera de casa cuando me encontré con Miyama! ¿Qué tal su casa? ¡¿Que tal ella?!-_ se puso de pie e intento dirigirse hacia la puerta, solo para sentir un dolor que le hizo besar el suelo. - _Mierda, todavía duele, todo mi cuerpo todavía está inmóvil. Incluso los movimientos de reacción duelen como si estuviera rompiendo algunos huesos. Aún así ... necesito ... necesito ver si ... Están bien ..._

 _Por alguna razón ... necesito ver si están bien ..._

¡PULL!

-¿Qué es ...?- Cuando penso que no podría empeorar, la alcanzaron unas cuerdas y la dejaron inmóvil. - _No, esto no puede ser!_ \- se volteo y vio a Ren, ... con cuerdas en la mano, sonriendo.

-como estas, Sayuri. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Todavía estoy en la escuela. Sabía que venir a un chequeo rápido en el edificio viejo sería rentable esta vez- ... Dijo, apretando aún más fuerte ... Sus cuerdas.

- _Mierda, fui demasiado descuidado. Todavía puedo pararme en el suelo, pero esas cuerdas dificultan el movimiento.-_ ¡Ren, libérame de una vez!- Le grito a ... Él, haciendo algunos signos con las manos, pero la falta de espacio hace que los sellos sean difíciles de hacer. -¡Necesito ver algo! ¡Creo que Ichijou podría estar en problemas!

-Buen intento, hermana. Pero, por supuesto, no voy a caer en eso. Caray, despertar con esos amigos tuyos realmente te hizo vulnerable, ¿eh?

-¡callate!- Finalmente termino un sello más y luego conecté la electricidad a través de las líneas de Ren, este fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarlo, pero afortunadamente ... ¡Soltó las cuerdas lo suficiente como para que saltara y escapara! Ella Salto por la ventana y corrió hacia la Casa Tsukino.- _¡Maldito seas, Miyama!_

-¡Vuelve aquí, Sayuri!

* * *

 **parte 3**

caminado por kuoh se encontra cierto castaño acompañado de una pelipurpura y una rubia platino

 _-el juicio de hoy fue una pérdida de tiempo!_ \- pensó ichijou recordando lo que paso en le juicio de las pruebas de admisión a kuoh de hoy, la que lideró esta vez fue la descendiente de Lady Roseweisse, yuno isseison. El desafío fue jugar un videojuego que comparte el mismo entusiasmo con todos los estudiantes actuales. Sonaba genial y todo. Sin embargo, solo notaron que algo andaba mal cuando el líder era Yuno que estaba haciendo todo el trabajo.

En el primer minuto, en el segundo minuto, solo pudieron mirar la enorme pantalla en el podio, mostrándola divirtiéndose mucho mientras contemplaban sus pequeños portátiles y esperában las órdenes de la valquiria dragón. Claro, les daría órdenes de vez en cuando, como presionar un botón más o menos, pero en comparación con el resto de la guía, hicieron jodidamente nada por ella.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando pasaron las horas, y después de las actualizaciones, ya no necesitaba ayuda. Mirando la pantalla como zombies, por supuesto, otros se darían por vencidos y se alejarían de Kuoh. Llegaron la primera, la segunda, la tercera y la cuarta hora, y ya la mitad de los estudiantes abandonaron su oportunidad de inscribirse en Kuoh. ichijou tuvo que llamar a su madre para decirle que iba a llegar tarde, pero por alguna razón, ella no lo contesto ni le devolvió la llamada. en eso, vio a Miyama sentado en la primera fila, desinteresada como siempre. Al final, Yuno terminó el juego, y los créditos rodaron. Por supuesto, después de eso, hubo un alboroto, con gente gritando y gritando cuál era el objetivo de todo eso. ¿La respuesta de Yuno?

 **-Si quieres estar en Kuoh, necesitas aprender que tu asistencia será eventual y cuando queramos. ¿Conoce tu lugar y mantente al margen del camino del campeón, entienden seres inferiores?**

Y dejó caer su control y se alejó, mientras que otros también se alejaban del gimnasio, mientras que otros, aún un poco alterados, se mantenían fuertes para recibir permiso para seguir. Eso marcó el final del juicio del hambre.

Busco a Sarah y le dijo que hablara con ese personaje en particular que era Miyama Rei. Ella asintió e intentó alcanzarlo, pero antes de que yo lo supiera, desapareció. Con solo un borrón, desapareció. Sarah se dio la vuelta, lo saludó con la cabeza y también desapareció, probablemente para perseguirlo. ichijou le dijo a serena que Sarah está persiguiendo a miyama. En respuesta, ella respondió con una cara feliz y diciendo que tratará de ayudarla más tarde. Mientras tanto, el todavía tiene que quedarse allí, al lado de ludger Bael, evitando cualquier encuentro desesperado. La cosa fue suave hoy ...

-El juicio de hoy fue un lastre. Si supiera que sería tan aburrido, no habría venido-. dijo ichijou, suspirando, tomando un sorbo de su café en una tienda cercana, junto con su compañera [alfil], quien también estaba bebiendo una poderosa bebida energética, y kurama se tomaba su tiempo para tomar un poco de té. lo estaban esperando todo ese tiempo y estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos. Afortunadamente lleguo justo a tiempo para que tomen su tiempo y recuperen sus energías con cafeína.- _Lo necesitaré para luchar con mis hermanas hoy, de todos modos._

-Responsabilidades. No se puede huir de ellas. Como el embarazo-. Dijo Tasha sin siquiera pestañear, mientras ichijou casi vomito en su café y kurama se atragantó con el suyo.

- _¡¿Cómo encuentra algo sucio en cosas como esa ?! Aún así, no puedo creer que me estoy acostumbrando a esto. Huh ... Tal vez vivir con ellos está afectando mis formas de tolerar el mundo._

kurama todavía la golpeó en la cabeza.

-duele.

-Solo yo puedo hacer esas bromas, Campbell-san-. kurama sonrió, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a la bruja para consolarla. Esta un poco feliz de que se lleven bien.

-No se te ocurre nada más que sexo, ¿verdad, señorita Natalia?- Le dije ichijou como una broma. Ella lo miró a los ojos con sorda sorpresa.

-Natalia. ¿Cómo? ¿Sabes?- Preguntó, ahora extrañamente demasiado concentrada en el, sus ojos morados leapuntaban como si acabara de explotar de la nada. Parpadeó una vez, el también lo hizo, empujando a kurama lejos e inclinándose sobre la mesa. Ahora tocando las mejillas con el. -Lo dije.

-Ah ... Demasiado cerca, Tasha-san ~-. Dijo el sintiendo el incómodo calor de sus mejillas. - _La gente está mirando, la zorra está mirando. Esto es realmente vergonzoso Luché contra un dragón durante cinco días seguidos, sin embargo, es una chica lo que me hace sentir incómodo._ -Tasha le pellizcó la mejilla. -Owowowow ...

-[emperador dragón rojo] Tsukino Ichijou, ¿te importa escuchar un secreto?- Ella dijo, su tono ahora mucho más serio y concentrado, ichijou casi se pierde en él. , impactante, ella sabe cómo ser así. lo soltó y suspiró, le empujó más cerca y bloqueó la vista de kurama con otra mano. -Las brujas nunca deberían revelar sus nombres reales a nadie. La cuestión es que nuestros nombres nos son dados en base a una cosa que llamamos numerología. Magia basada en números. Mis poderes y habilidades se encuentran en cada letra y secretos detrás de mi verdadero nombre. cualquier otro mago lo descubre, simplemente puede resolverlo y descubre que mis poderes, secretos, técnicas e incluso debilidades pueden ser descubiertos y explorados. ¿Ves lo que quiero decir? No vuelvas a decir mi nombre ... O tendré matarte o cortarte la lengua.

-Uh ... entendido-. Dijo. natalia luego tomó su barbilla y lo hizo mirarla nivelando su cara con la de ella. De nuevo, muy cerca!

-¿Tú, Tsukino Ichijou? ¿Tú? Tal vez debería sellar tu lengua y poner mis preocupaciones a descansar-. Ella dijo, ahora aplastando sus mejillas y sacando su lengua. ¡

- _Oh, mierda! ¡Estoy en esta situación otra vez! Necesito mantener la calma y hacer lo correcto ... ¡No, no besarla! Sé un hombre y enfréntate a ella!-_ no tuvo que hacer nada ya que kurama saltó sobre su regazo y los detuvo antes de que pudiera ocurrir algo drástico.

-Haz eso, y sellare tus dos conjuntos de labios, Campbell-. ¡kurama hizo una broma sucia! ¡kurama hizo una broma sucia! ichijou ni siquiera esta enojado, realmente. Simplemente sorprendido, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que contó una broma sexual o cualquier cosa con esta connotación. Por instinto, la golpeo ligeramente en la cabeza. Ella lo interpretó como un gesto de amabilidad, y sonrió.

-Yoko, ya tenemos a Tasha. Supongo que no necesitamos otro contando chistes-. Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, y ella sonrió aún más, mientras que natalia lo miró con la lengua, colgándola como si aún estuviera esperando algo. - _De acuerdo, solo esta vez. Solo esta vez._ \- Abrazo a kurama, haciendo que enterrara su cabeza en su hombro, y más rápido que pudo, le lancé un beso a natalia, que se sonrojó y volvió a meter la lengua con una sonrisa. - _Suave, ¿eh, Ichijou? Me siento mal con Tasha así_. _Mejor ella con una sonrisa._ -De todos modos, será mejor que volvamos a casa. Mamá estará enojada, y tal vez tengamos que luchar contra mis hermanas ... Otra vez

-Todavía no puedo creer que sean más fuertes que nosotros-. Dijo kurama, soltando el abrazo para mirarle con una sonrisa chistosa. el suspiro, no estaban yendo a todo porque no querían dañarlas, sin embargo, aún más fuerte que ellos.

 _-Tal vez es porque solía ser vencido 24/7 por ellos es por eso que soy capaz de sacudir algunas lesiones bastante graves. Que conveniente. Mamá solía enseñarme algunos movimientos de lucha también, y ya que son niñas, por supuesto que mamá también les mostraría cómo defenderse._

-No te preocupes, un día los patearemos y los convertiremos en tus esclavos.

-Aaayy ~ ...- Tasha hizo las manos.

-¡No! ¡No quiero que dos hagan las bromas ahora! ¡Y no hables así de mis hermanas!- Dijo ignorando el hecho de que todos, TODOS, los estaban mirando. Miro el reloj de su teléfono y eran casi las 7 p.m. - _Genial, me arrepentiré de haber pasado por aquí, pero debería llamar a mamá otra vez ..._

 _..._

...

 _Tch, todavía no hay respuesta. Me pregunto si Ryuubi se comió el teléfono de mamá o algo así. Envié un mensaje solo para asegurarme de terminarlo con una sonrisa feliz ... No soy una persona muy sonriente. Voy a escribir una sonrisa de gato en su lugar ... Atorníllala, ahí va sin_

-Bueno, estoy muerto de todos modos. ¿Las chicas quieren quedarse un rato más aquí y tomar un poco más de café?- Ellas sonrieron. Cuando cogió otro juego de café y té. Un café para el, natalia y, por supuesto, té para kurama.- _Oh, necesito pedir también un poco de manzanilla, porque mañana me duele._ -Oye, Tasha, ya que puedes manejar la numerología, ¿qué significa mi nombre?

-Veamos.- Ella recogió una servilleta, un bolígrafo de su bolso, y comenzó a escribir algo allí. Después de un rato, se detuvo, analizó la hoja de papel por un momento y suspiró.

-Asi que...?

-Sádico impulsado por el sexo.

¡BAM!

-Tenía una idea que sería ... ¿Podrías volver a leerla?

-'Kay ... consola caminante.

-Oh mi...

-¿Qué personas tienen tantas expectativas de mí? ~

* * *

 **parte 4**

inframundo, mansión gremory, cierta pelirroja madura se encontraba caminado

- _Oh, hoy es un buen día. Cohen me hizo un pastel que comí y me gusta, tomé el té con Mary y, por último, tuve un buen almuerzo con la señora Anzu. Demasiado mal para ti, Sra. Mary Beelzebub, pero acabo de obtener un nuevo mejor amigo que es mejor y más divertido que tú ~!_

(María - como si me importa ...)

Sin embargo, todo se vino abajo cuando volvió a casa y vio bajar a la querida [nobleza] de su hija mayor.

- _Qué decepción, tal vez se hayan quedado sin té o algo así. Es hora de usar ese nuevo conjunto que Madame Anzu me compró ~_.- se encontro con Némesis de camino a la cocina, que estaba igualmente lívido ...

-Oye, señorita oso gruñón. ¿Te importa explicar por qué tu grupo está tan deprimido?- le pregunte o ella. nemesis solo gruñó y se alejó nuevamente.- _Tal vez todavía está molesta por Rina y Ludger, no sé. -_ alicia se encogió de hombros y camino hacia la cocina para preparar té y tal vez hornear un pastel. Cohen vive de pastel, su querido marido volador. No le llevó mucho tiempo terminar el set, y con un plato dorado, los llevé a la sala de estar, donde el grupo tranquilizador estaba teniendo su reunión silenciosa.

-Oye ~ mis queridos. Hice té y pastel, para que ahogues tus penas en ellos y tal vez te sientas un poco, por la razón que sea ~-. En respuesta a su pequeña muestra de afecto, su pequeña Nemis la miró con tanta intoxicación. Típico. Nero suspiró de nuevo, al igual que Michaelis y Nadja. El chamán tetona de piel oscura, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente educado como para agradecerle y elegir una taza para ella. Ella siempre es tan dulce.

-Madre, por favor, déjanos en paz. Hoy fue un día realmente duro-. Nemesis dijo, gruñendo aún más y tomó un trozo del pastel para darle un mordisco brutal. De miedo.

-Muy bien, no voy a presionar a ustedes cuatro, pero debo agregar que, como tu madre, me gustaría saber qué está ocurriendo afuera. Si se trata de Kuoh, bueno, por supuesto, en nombre del [Gran Maestro] Millicas, yo Tendré que interferir.

-...- Todos se miraron mutuamente, y pasó un tiempo mientras perdía el interés cada vez más con eso.

- _Me pregunto cómo estará Rina allí. ¿Ya anotó con Ichi-pon? Tal vez complete mi juego con una ruta con un trío con ella, Ichijou y Raven. Huhuhuh-_ Alice Gremory, eres un pequeño demonio - _si lo se autor_ -. Némesis finalmente habló después de unos minutos.

-Mamá, ¿sabes algo sobre Fafnir y los otros [reyes dragón]?

-Bueno, claro. Los [cinco grandes reyes dragón], los antiguos gobernantes la facción dragón, los principales en dirigirla junto con el [clan hyodo] contra el Trihexa durante el [casi apocalipsis]. Lástima que sus cuerpos terminaron destruidos-. alicia rezo un poco para que sus almas encontraran un descanso en el más allá, y como resultado obtuvo un dolor en la cabeza. - _maldito [sistema], la [singularidad](corazón celestial) no puede hacer algo al respecto,De hecho, no me importa, espero que estén en paz ahora._ -¿Qué hay con eso?

Y como una historia típica, ella le contó todo, el ataque terrorista en clase 1-D, la selección eliminatoria de transferencia de estudiantes en Kuoh, y ahora, la información de que todos esos pequeños niños molestos son en realidad usuarios de [artes sagrados] de tipo dragón, no solo cualquier dragón, sino que se basa en los dichos [Cinco Grandes Reyes Dragón]. Uno falta, otro escapó, y el tercero está bajo la custodia de Serena Sitri. Esto significa dos más para ir. Otra información crucial, por alguna razón y por qué, están tratando de destruir la escuela por alguna razón para vencer "un mal supremo-.

 _-Podría ser nuestro [mal supremo](las buenas intenciones del demonio), el "mal supremo de la familia gremory"?_ -Ya veo. No solo el conjunto original de Vritra, sino todos los demás [reyes dragón] se transformaron en [artes sagrados], que probablemente sean artificiales, ya que Los [serafines], a pesar de crear la [singularidad] , sigue siendo incapaz de crear otros duraderos. solo el dios bíblico puede crear [artes sagrados] naturales, aunque gracias a [grigori] se han podido acercar bastante, Toda una historia -. alicia suspiro, tomándose el tiempo para digerir toda esa historia.- _Sí, el Lord Michael y el resto de [serafines] se convirtieron en la identidad única en el cielo más alto, pasando sus roles como [serafines] a otros, sus sucesores los actuales [serafines], pero a pesar de sus poderes combinados, no pueden crear [artes sagrados] estables, incluso después de la destrucción del instituto central [Grigori] y la desaparición de Lord Azazel. Bastante impresionante si alguien fue capaz de crear aquellos sin sus planos. Una historia tan interesante_ -Por cierto, ustedes tres ... Una chica sola los derrotó a todos por sus propios términos de una manera tan humillante ... Oh, mí lucifer.

-¡Cállate, madre! ¡Esto es serio, maldición!- Nemesis grito, un hábito difícil y molesto que sacó de su Alastor Abuelo Fillus. Ese comentario de hecho los dejó deprimidos. alicia hizo un puchero y comió un trozo de pastel para olvidarse de ese comentario, mientras Némesis se sentaba al lado de su [nobleza], sumida en sus pensamientos. -¡Mierda, no solo esa chica fue capaz de obtener un [rompe balance] para uno de sus [artes sagrados] individualmente, sino que tampoco muere por alguna razón! Kuram -... Akabane Yoko también afirmó que el chico de 1-D también era duro para bajar ... ¡Quién sabe lo que los otros pueden hacer! ¡Y esa mocosa Sarah no dirá nada! ¡Joder!

-lenguaje, señorita. Estar molesta no te ayudará para nada- _. Sí, lo dices, lady Alice. Demuéstrale que puedes ser sensato y servicial, que eres su madre. Bromas aparte, Kuoh siendo atacado podría ser un problema. Y si eso es comer a mi pequeña y dulce hija cabeza dura desde adentro, no puedo simplemente esperar sin hacer algo._

 _Sin embargo, ayudarla directamente destruiría su orgullo como una Gremory y el demonio al mando de todo lo_ _sobrenatural alrededor de la ciudad de Kuoh, sin mencionar que, como la esposa del [Rey Demonio] Lucifer, mi interferencia directa podría causar un alboroto y desequilibrar el ordeno en esa misma ciudad que mi familia heredó y protegió por unas pocas generaciones. Por no hablar de ser [artes sagrados] basados en dragones, los demonios simples no funcionarán, solo sus poderes más los únicos únicos de los terroristas. El grupo de Nemesis se enfrentó a uno con poderes para evitar la muerte, incluso contra la técnica insignia abuelo Lord Sirzechs [Ruina Extinción]. Esto es un problema._

Entonces algo surgió en su cabeza.

 _-Están luchando por su [mal supremo](enemigo final), ¿verdad? Bueno, desatemos nuestro propio [mal supremo](las buenas inteciones del demonio) en ellos._ -Oye, Némesis ...- dijo alicia, nemesis volteo hacia su madre con una expresión que solo decía que le golpearía, incluso se atrevería a bromear. Sonrío de todos modos. -Dijiste que estaban peleando contra un [Mal Supremo] ... Bueno, ¿qué tal si utilizamos nuestro propio [Mal Supremo] en ellos?

-...!- Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio, pero incluso se podia escuchar los gritos internos. Némesis y Michaelis fueron a toda marcha, mientras que el pequeño Nero y Nadja intentaban comprender el repentino cambio de humor que reinaba por allí.

- _Oh, claro, son Demonios reencarnados aun jovenes, probablemente sean demasiado jóvenes para saber algo_.- Todavía frente a ella; su hija se puso de pie y gritó.

-¿Estás demente, madre?

-¿Qué pasó? Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que la dejamos pasear. Claro, necesitamos a todo un ejército de [asesinos de dragones] y a lord isaisas, pero al menos estaba mucho más tranquilo desde que era más joven-. Dijo, tomando un sorbo de su té, ignorando la intensa mirada de su hija. -Además, ahora tenemos a el [emperador dragón rojo], ahora. Dado la conexión entre ambos , supongo que Ichijou-kun podrá controlarla.

-Madre. El riesgo es demasiado alto. Eso ... esa cosa puede... ya no piensa como algo parecido a la humanidad que tiene-. Ella dijo, ahora mucho más tranquila.

- _Ella tiene razón, el riesgo es de hecho alto, esa niña podria entrar entre las "existencia mas fuertes",pero como las existencias naturales opuestas, así como sus genes compartidos (más o similares) podrían ayudarnos a controlarlo mejor que antes._

-Tsukino Ichijou ... ¡Podría ser el [emperador dragón rojo], pero no está listo para tomar esa cosa! ¡Morirá en un segundo!

-Quién sabe, ¿verdad? Tal vez haga un nuevo amigo. Los dragones se entienden mejor que nadie. Y recuerda que él no es el único dragón que tienes-. dijo hacia ella; y arrojó un juego de llaves al suelo. Por un segundo, ella se sorprendió. -Oh, no. Némesis, cariño, creo que perdí las llaves de la prisión mágica secreta en la parte más profunda del Territorio Gremory. Oh, la humanidad. ¿Quién sabe qué hará el individuo con ella? Tal vez ella o él pueda, No sé, lo usé para liberar el [error de satan](falla del dragón rey demonio) sellado dentro de él y tal vez, solo tal vez, ayudarla a él o él con sus problemas con los dragones ~ ...

-...- Nemesis se calló; Miro la llave, luego a su madre. A las llaves, a su madre, a las llaves, y suspiro. ella recogió las llaves, se las metió en el bolsillo y le lanzó una mirada venenosa a su madre. -Felicidades Alice Gremory, eres un demonio del que Lilin y lucifer estarían orgullosos. Tu deseo de ver arder el mundo no tiene limites.

-Me haces daño al decir esto, Némesis. No quiero ver el mundo arder, solo estoy haciendo lo que un demonio debería hacer, o tomas el camino difícil, o tomas esas llaves y haces un pacto con el diablo ... Literalmente -. Solto una risita por su propio juego de palabras. El estado de ánimo se volvió más y más pesado, mientras se seguian mirando la una a la otra durante bastante tiempo. Al final, nemesis suspiró, recogió sus cosas y se fue.

-No caeré en tus juegos mentales madre. Creo en mi propia fuerza y la de mi [nobleza]-. Ella dijo, dejando el lugar junto con su [nobleza], pero tomando la llave para ella. -Como cuestión de protección, estaré a cargo de estas llaves

-De acuerdo, haz lo que creas que es mejor. No te resfríes, mamá te ama. Di 'hola' a Rina por mí ~- _Conozco a mi hija Ella es una buena niña, terca y exaltada como su padre, pero un buen niño, no obstante. Sin embargo, ella tiene estos extraños cambios de humor y problemas de prioridad. Ella dice esto ahora, pero no me sorprendería si elige usar la llave en circunstancias desesperadas._

 _Acerca de eso ... Si Ichijou está determinado como quiere ser, tal vez será de gran ayuda para cuando Némesis use la llave para desbloquearlo. Será una reunión tan conmovedora para mí también. Aún así, me perdí los viejos tiempos, y las cosas nunca volverán a ser así. Huh, ha pasado un tiempo desde que me puse tan nostálgico, y estoy casi llorando como resultado. No te precipites, Alice, sabes cómo funcionan las cosas en estos días._

Por respeto, tomo más dos tazas de té y las lleno con té además del mío. Como les gustaba ...

Como solía ser ...

Antes del [Casi Apocalipsis] ...

* * *

 **parte 5**

en kuoh ichijou, kurama y natalia caminaban bajo la lluvia

- _Está lloviendo. Qué fastidio. Probablemente todo el mundo esté cómodo en casa, y sin embargo, aquí estoy con mi grupo en medio de la lluvia, protegido solo por mi pequeño paraguas. Yoko puede controlar la longitud de onda de las gotas de agua para que no caigan sobre ella, y al ser una bruja de fuego, la temperatura corporal de Tasha es mucho más alta que la de un humano normal, lo que le permite convertir el agua en vapor. ¿Hacer qué? Solo puedo confiar en este paraguas negro que obtuve de mi madre, mientras que los dos pueden pretender sin esfuerzo que ni siquiera está lloviendo ..._

 _Entonces me pregunto por qué diablos no los usan en lugar de luchar por espacio conmigo bajo el paraguas._

-Chicas, pueden protegerse contra la lluvia. Permítanme usar mi paraguas en paz-. Murmuro. Por supuesto, no haría nada contra ellos.

-Demasiado café. Demasiado débil. No puedo controlar la magia. Abrázame, Tsukino-chin-. La chica cuyo nombre es una runa criptogramática dijo, apretando su cuerpo sobre el, este La empujé con su propio peso, pero terminé siendo tirada por kurama.

-Estoy ... todavía me estoy recuperando del uso excesivo de ki, Ichijou. No puedo desperdiciarlo en esas cosas frívolas y tengo que recuperar algunas, por lo tanto, necesito tocarte-. Fue la excusa de kurama.

- _Mentiras, todas mentiras, puedo sentirlo. En realidad, no es tan malo estar cambiando la calidez con chicas guapas, pero si mis hermanas alguna vez lo descubren ... Tratar con el resto de los [cinco reyes dragón] será la menor de mis preocupaciones ...-_ Está bien. Bien. Lo que sea, vámonos a casa así, pero tenga en cuenta que cuando estamos cerca de casa, tenemos que separarnos unos a otros o mis hermanas nos harán eso ... Individualmente-. Trago saliva. , como ellas. Ni siquiera la brisa fría del clima podría hacerle temblar así. Las chicas luego se separaron de su contacto con el, usando sus propias habilidades para escapar de la lluvia. - _Wow, triste, eso tuvo el efecto opuesto. Fue solo una advertencia, pero probablemente pensaron que indirectamente les estaba diciendo que se fueran. Mierda._ -Uuuh ~ ... No significa que no podamos permanecer como antes hasta entonces

-Yaaay ~-. Y hubo mucho regocijo ya que prácticamente lo aplastaron entre ellas. Solo para recordarle, natalia es más alta que el, pero kurama es más pequeña. La posición en la que se quedo es un poco incómoda, pero ¿qué puede hacer? Les dio la luz verde, así que mejor aguánta por ahora.

 _\- Me pregunto si Senpai tuvo ese tipo de problema. ¿A quién enganño? Probablemente ni siquiera podría dar un paso sin estar cubierto de chicas. Y estoy bien con solo dos chicas ... Un poco._

 _Por alguna razón, extraño a las otras chicas. Sí, incluso Gremory ..._

¡Vooosh!

¡Voooosh!

-¡Fuerzas entrantes!- De repente, kurama gritó, alejándolos del peligro mientras dos flashes pasaban a su alrededor. El primero desapareció en la cortina de gotas, mientras que el otro aterrizó junto a ellos. su visión era un poco borrosa por la lluvia, pero esa sombra pronto se reveló como El Ninja Albino De la aldea escondida delas aguas termalñes, la villa Hanzō Ren. Estaba jadeando y listo para saltar a lo desconocido otra vez.

-¿Ren ...?-el llamado se volteo hacia ichijou, pero volvió a avanzar.

-¡Ahora no, Ichijou! ¡Deberías llamar!- Fue todo lo que se pudo escuchar. los dejó en el polvo, desapareciendo de su vista.

-Este olor ... Ichijou, es débil, pero puedo sentir el olor de Hellsing viniendo de la misma dirección-. Dijo kurama. ¡este pronuncio una exclamación al convocar su [arte sagrado] en la calle desierta y correr hacia esa dirección!

- _Mierda, ¿intenta Ren capturarla de nuevo? ¡Tenemos que seguirle el ritmo también!_

-Después de ellos.- natalia ordenó mientras montaba en su escoba que ella sacó de debajo de su falda y lo montó en la misma dirección. ichijou tiro de kurama y la obligo a subirse a su espalda, cuando el [Boosted Gear] anunció

[BOOST]

y el estallido de energía recorrió su cuerpo. Y entonces, corrieron detrás de ellos.

-¿Algo, Yoko?- ichijou tomo la delantera ya que el zorro de nueve colas estaba sobre su espalda, por lo que sería más fácil para ella rastrear a Annie, lloviendo y todo. Ella asintió, pero señaló que la lluvia estaba interfiriendo mucho. Además, no sabe por qué, pero esta calle parece demasiado familiar. -Qué extraño, este camino es realmente ... Realmente ... ¡Oh, no me digas que van a ...!

Y el tenía razón Ese lugar, esas calles, ese camino ... ¡Van directamente a su casa!

- _¡¿Pero por qué?! Si ella está planeando usar mi propia casa y mi fam -... Madre como rehenes, ¡la voy a romper en pedazos! ¡No matarla, sino romperla de todos modos!-_ La lluvia se volvió aún más violenta ahora, y la bruja morada a su lado tuvo que dejar su escoba voladora para evitar que cayera al suelo. Corrieron y huyeron, y como estaban esperando, terminaron en el camino a su casa.

-¡Casi allí! ¡¿Qué demonios quiere ella?

-¡[Arte ninja: castigo del trueno volado]!

ZAAAAP!

-¡Whooooa ...!- Pero antes de que pudieran siquiera llegar a casa, un Ren frito volando fue lanzado contra ellos. Esquivaron al perdedor que se deslizaba a tiempo, y al final, ahora estában frente a la espalda de su antiguo camarada, mientras ella miraba fijamente algo delante de ellos justo en frente de la casa. ¿Qué quiere ella aquí?

-Cariño, ten cuidado. ¡Ella puso líneas de afeitar alrededor de esta área! ¡Si te acercas demasiado, podrías cortarte!- kurama ml informó, pero natalia simplemente descartó esta advertencia cuando se quemó, en medio de la lluvia, podría agregar, esas líneas con llamas moradas. -Gracias Tasha, olvidé cuán dominado está nuestro grupo

-Sí, soy importante-. La bruja murmuró. Fui ichijou quien dio el primer paso hacia Annie y la tomo por el cuello, haciéndola girar para mirarlo.

-Está bien, ¿qué está pasando, Annabelle ?! ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Sabes muy bien que te romperé las piernas y te gritaré hasta que te des por vencido de esa idea suicida!- Le grito mientras lo tomaba toda, inmóvil, con su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos. Penso que estaba sorprendida de verlo, pero pronto descubrí el por qué de eso, no era la verdadera Annabelle Hellsing, sino una muñeca. -¡Mierda!

-Arte de sustitución, trucos básicos para engañar idiotas. Clásico. Soy un ninja, después de todo-. Escucho desde arriba, y justo en la pared de concreto, allí estaba ella, sentada allí y mirándolos con una expresión burlona. ichijou arrojo su muñeco de madera mientras el resto del grupo se reunía para enfrentar al ninja. -Yahoo, todos ustedes, mucho tiempo sin verte. ¿Me extrañas?

-Sí mucho.- La bruja hizo un puchero, cruzando los brazos.

-Demonios, no sé cuál es tu plan o qué intentas hacer aquí, pero no importa cuán buenos conocidos fuéramos, no me detendré-. kurama también dijo, dando un paso adelante y lista para quitarse el parche. ichijou le dijo que no hiciera nada más y suspiro.

-Annie, quiero una respuesta, y dependiendo de eso, voy a patear tu trasero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- Apunté su [Boosted Gear] hacia ella. - _Estoy bastante seguro de que ella no está aquí para comer bocadillos y tomar un café con mamá, entonces, ¿para qué más está aquí?_

-...- Por un momento, se calló y alternó su mirada de ichijou a la casa. A la casa, a ichijou, a la casa, a ellos. Al final, se cubrió la cara con una mano, lanzó un profundo y audible suspiro, y después de unos segundos, se volvió hacia ellos y sonrió. -No te preocupes, Dragón rojo, estoy aquí para matar un poco de tiempo y tal vez decirte adiós. volveré pronto, como un renegado o el [rey vampiro].

-No bromees, maldición. ¡No estás haciendo eso!- ichijou salto para tratar de alcanzarla, pero ella también saltó. natalia usó su escoba para detenerse justo en frente de Annie, pero el ninja usó una bomba de humo para perderse y aparecer justo al lado de la bruja. Una vez más, ella aterrizó justo en frente de la casa, olfateó y estornudó. Eso fue aleatorio. -¡No te dejaré escapar!

-Annie!-se escucho detrás de ellos, y cuando se dieron la vuelta, otra ráfaga de viento sopló justo al lado. era Ren estaba de pie otra vez, y por la mirada y la posición de sus manos, aparentemente arrojó algo. ichijou miro a Annie, y como un ninja, ni siquiera tocó el pequeño paquete volador, sino que lo levantó en el aire con sus hilos. -¡Aquí hay una entrega! La próxima vez, te mataré.

-Ren ...

-Oh ~, ¿qué es eso? ¿Una trampa? ¿Una trampa explosiva? Lo siento, ¡pero este no es el que quiero, tanto tiempo!- Y luego, en un movimiento violento y repentino, ella tiró de sus hilos con una lucha visible,

¡RIP!

Todo el paquete pequeño se derrumbó y se rompió. Afortunadamente, el objeto dentro de él estaba intacto, haciendo un sonido de llamada mientras caía al suelo. Todos se detuvieron frente a él.

-A ... ¿Una llave ...?

 **-** Tu llave, Annie-. Le dijo ichijou recogiendo ese pequeño juego de llaves y tirándolas a ella. Ella lo tomo con su mano esta vez, y los miró profundamente. Annie volvió su mirada hacia el, y por tercera vez desde que la conoce, parecía completamente sorprendida y sin palabras. -Esas son las llaves de mi casa, Annie. Puedes volver cada vez que quieras. Si cambias de opinión o solo quieres entrar y comer algo, siempre eres bienvenido. Ya no te molestaré más. , solo ten en cuenta que siempre tendrás un lugar adonde ir.

-...

-Quiero ser tu amigo, y si llegas a la conclusión de que quiero que lo hagas, eres bienvenido en cualquier momento, sin preguntas. Soy un idiota, después de todo.

-Esto ... Esto ...- Y todos se pusieron a salvo, mientras Ren y ichijou seguían mirando a la chica ninja frente a ellos. Ella tembló un poco, luego levantó su cabeza hacia ellos, sonriendo con una sonrisa temblorosa, mientras sostenía su juego de llaves. -Esto es realmente estúpido, Ichijou ... ¡Eres realmente estúpido, Ichijou! Yo ... ¡No necesito tu compasión! ¡Ya lo ves! Voy a matar a Lord Nosferatu y ... Y ... Y yo ¡nunca más volveré aquí!

-...

-¡No necesito esto! No lo haré ... ¡No volveré jamás! La próxima vez que te vea ... Seré el [Rey vampiro] ... Y esta será la última vez, ¿Me oyes? -Ella dijo, volteándose para evitar enfrentarlos. La lluvia seguia cayendo, así que ahora no podían verla muy bien, pero tenían la impresión de que todavía estaba temblando. Está luchando, ¿se está riendo? No saben. Pero ella no soltó las llaves, por lo que ella dice que es. Y de nuevo, ante sus ojos, desapareció en una nube de humo, mientras otra ráfaga de viento soplaba en sus rostros mientras lo hacía. Otra captura falló.

-Bueno, ahora tengo algo mejor que hacer. Nos vemos luego, Ichijou-. Suspirando por su ... propio fracaso y tocando su hombro, Ren se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la zona cero.

-Oye, Ren ... Gracias. Por las llaves, eso es-. Le dijo, dándole la espalda. También se detuvo a mitad de camino y se volvió para mirarlo. Cruzaron miradas y por un segundo, se vio un sonrojo en su rostro.

-No entiendas las ideas equivocadas. Ella sigue siendo mi linda hermana. Y la misión solo decía 'eliminar posibles amenazas'. Si ella es realmente la hija de nuestra madre, más la de su padre, pensará y pensará en lo que acabas de decir y no te molestes por un tiempo -. Dijo, ahora separándose de el y rascándose la cabeza. -Además, tengo mis prioridades correctas, no lo hice por ti, en absoluto. Fue solo la ... Solicitud más fácil que obtuve por ahora.

-Ya veo ... Gracias de todos modos-. ichijou se volteo hacia él y se inclino. el también se volvió y desapareció de nuevo con una ráfaga de viento sin decir una palabra. - _Tengo la extraña impresión de que la gente se complicará aún más ahora. Bueno, ¿qué? Las habilidades sociales para mí todavía son una locura, así que tendré que encontrar a una persona normal para mantener mis estándares. Estoy realmente sorprendido de que aún no estoy enojado._

-Tsukino-chin. llaves-. Saliendo de su estupor cuando natalia apareció a su lado con sus manos en una pose de mendigo, ojos de cachorro que no funcionaban debido a su expresión estoica. ¿Ahora que? -Mis llaves. ¿Quieres, dónde?

-Yo también, Ichijou-. kurama apareció justo al lado de ella, alejando a la bruja para que la atención de ichijou fuera toda suya. Ella brotó sus dos orejas de zorro y los derribó de una manera linda. Es ella ... ¿Está tratando de inducirle a algo? -Yoko quiere llaves. Guau, guau ... Por favor, dame, entonces.

-...

-...?

-No puedo ... No puedo mirarte-. Dijo ichijou maldiciéndose por ser tan débil contra ella. No porque sus "encantos cursis" le estén afectando - _¡lejos de eso, me está volviendo loco!_ -, Sino porque la vergüenza ajena le pica. - _Caray, detén eso, me estás haciendo sonrojar_. -Por favor, no hagas eso.

-Llaves. Quiero. Llaves. ¿Dónde?

-Vamos, Ichijou. No serás el tipo de marido que encierra a su esposa afuera, ¿verdad?

-¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Basta de eso! ¡Ni siquiera se van de casa! ¿Por qué molestarse con una llave, de todos modos?

-¡ICHIJOU ...!

-¿Heh ...? Oh, mierda.

¡KICK!

-¡Y por supuesto no sería diferente hoy! ¡Traer chicas a casa para tener un concurso de wet-tee! ¡Qué demonios! ¡Estás enfermo, hermano!- Y de nuevo la presencia de chicas trajo un gran malentendido por parte de Tsukino. Ni siquiera entro a casa y Futaba ya estaba volando, pateándole en la cara solo para luchar en medio de la lluvia. ¡Por supuesto, utilizo las cosas resbaladizas para escapar de su llave a la cabeza y trato de clavarla en el suelo!

-Futaba, cuando termines de castigar a Ikkun, entra. Necesitarás otro baño y Tasha aquí también necesita uno-. Shion dijo frunciendo el ceño, mientras tomaba un par de toallas para secar a natalia y kurama. -Ahora, ahora, Tasha-chan y Yoko-chan. Ven adentro y toma un poco de sopa. No te preocupes por esos idi -... ¿¡Eh !?

-¡Aléjate de él, demonio! ¡Él no hizo nada malo!- ¡Pero la zorra acudió en su ayuda, mientras se arrojaba contra ellos y comenzaba su propio combate de lucha con la hermana mayor! Durante un tiempo, tuvieron la ventaja, pero luego llegó Minatsu y el partido se volvió uniforme.

-¡Un par contra uno solo es el pico de la cobardía! ¡No te preocupes, media hermana mía! ¡La caballera Minatsu viene a tu Ayuda!-dijo minatsu

-Oh, querida ... Madre, creo que necesitamos algo de ayuda.-dijo satsuki

-¡Maldito proxeneta y gigoló!-grito futaba

-¡Futaba, me estoy enojando mucho!-grito ichijou

-¡Libera a Ichijou de inmediato hermana Futaba, o enfrenta las consecuencias!-dijo kurama

-¡Oh, éxtasis! ¡El final se acerca! ¡Bendíceme con el poder de purgar al lujurioso demonio que es mi hermano y sus concubinas!-dijo otra vez minatsu

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo los niños bajo la lluvia? ¡Salgan de allí antes de que se resfríen!-grito kyou

- _Gracias mamá..._

* * *

 **y aquí termina este capitulo, esto finaliza la primera parte de este volumen, no es el fin del volumen aun, estoy pensando en tal vez agregar un capitulo extra al final del mismo, pero todo dependerá de la inspiración que tenga, esta vez no hay conceptos que aclarar o nuevos personajes de que hablar, tampoco están apareciendo nuevos comentarios, lo cual repito es triste, enserio no ahí nadie que siquiera quiera teorizar sobre el [mal supremo]**


	23. un viaje a okinawa

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, un capitulo que tal vez parezca relleno pero como he dicho aquí no hay relleno, ademas de aparece un nuevo personaje**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **renacimiento 1: un viaje a okinawa**

 **parte 1**

de mañana, academia kuoh

 _-No creo que sea correcto decir esto, pero me estoy acostumbrando al abuso de mis hermanas-_ desde que tenía seis años hasta ahora, parece que desarrollo algo de resistencia contra las agresiones físicas. Tal vez es debido al entrenamiento de ida y vuelta en el inframundo, y después del [juego de clasificación], las lesiones menores como moretones y golpes son pan comido. No significa que los quiera _._ Aún así, esos vendajes pican como el infierno. Ahora recuerda cómo mentía sobre cómo termino teniendo tantos moretones de sus hermanas a su madre. El clásico "Me caí por las escaleras" al ridículo "Estaba jugando a JoJo con Futaba". Solo era un niño, por lo que, por supuesto, le dolería. Pero ahora ... Solía llorar cada vez que le atacaban, e incluso después de ayer, ahora esta bien. - _Entonces ~ ... me estoy acostumbrando a sufrir abuso doméstico. No voy a bromear sobre eso._

-Parece que esos moretones empeoran cada día. Tsukino-kun, estoy realmente preocupado por ti, ahora-. Dijo Kamiyama Shiori mirando el brazo vendado de ichijou mientras el se retorcía un poco copiando la nota de la maestra en el tablero. El verano se está acercando, así que las vendas lo obligan a quitarse la chaqueta para refrescarse. Desafortunadamente, eso también revela los moretones y vendajes en sus brazos, y aunque a la mayoría no le importa demasiado, los maestros y Kamiyama son muy fáciles de entender.

-No te preocupes, Kamiyama. Ayer llovía, me caí por unas escaleras mojadas-. Murmuro, masajeando sus brazos un poco solo para fingir eso. - _Pero ... ¡Kamiyama está preocupada por mí! ¡Es un signo bueno, pero horrible! Soy una persona horrible por pensar que lastimarme a mí mismo me servirá. Eso apesta._ -No volverá a suceder. Lo prometo.-No después de que su madre frunce el ceño. Incluso el más poderoso de los hombres temblaría como una niña pequeña. La más débil de las niñas, porque el sabe que algunas niñas pequeñas pueden dar un golpe ...

La hora del almuerzo pasó volando, y como prometió, se sentó justo al lado de su enamorada, colocando sus asientos uno al lado del otro y echándose un vistazo a la fiambrera del otro. Las sobras de ayer, porque su mamá y Satsuki no pueden controlar sus espíritus competitivos durante las competiciones de cocina. Mientras Kamiyama ... Otra vez con la lonchera de tres tiendas con verduras, sushis, bistecs y otras cosas más. Ella no habla con nadie, así que todo el mundo se pregunta de dónde obtiene esa cocina deliciosa y fina.

-Dime, Kamiyama, ¿dónde compras esas cosas? Parece caro-. Declaro, mirando un pequeño rollo de sushi de atún al lado del camarón.

-Oh, esos? Bueno, algunos los hago yo misma, otros son de una amiga mío. Ella tiene suficiente dinero para comprar cosas caras y hacer esos platos. Deliciosos, ¿verdad?- Ella dijo mientras comía otro atún gordo.

 _-Oh, entonces ella puede cocinar también. ¡Ordenado! ¡Tal vez ella también me puede enseñar cómo hacer rollos! Solo puedo cocinar cosas fritas básicas, hacer algo más tradicional podría ser un buen cambio de ritmo. Sin mencionar que puedo evitar ser golpeado de nuevo._

-Eso es realmente genial, Kamiyama. Quizás podamos ...- se detuvo cuando una descarga eléctrica pasó por su mano, pellizcándose y soltándole los palillos.- _Huh, no está bien todavía. Tal vez tomar las cosas un poco más tranquilo es más que una enseñanza zen._ -Ay...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Todavía te duelen las manos? Dije que esos hematomas eran malas noticias-. Ella habló, mirando la mano temblorosa de ichijou. La misma mano donde está su [guante aumentado]. Podría usar su mano derecha, pero el agarre y la fuerza no serían los mismos, también porque esa mano también está un poco lastimada.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado. No te preocupes- el hablo.- _Ja, lo dije, dije que me estoy acostumbrando. Eso es patético._

-No te preocupes, Tsukino-kun. Aquí, déjame ayudarte.

-¿Eh ...?- Cuando ella dijo que lo ayudaría, pensó que elegiría una pomada o lo llevaría a la enfermería, pero no. ¡En cambio, ella cogió sus propios palillos y luego un trozo de carne para alimentarlo! - _¡Ella me está alimentando! ¡Esto es tan asombroso pero tan incómodo! ¡Kamiyama Shiori me está alimentando ~!_

-Ahora, di 'aaah ~'-. Ella dijo, moviendo ese trozo de carne hacia la boca de ichijou. el hizo exactamente eso, y cuando le dio un mordisco a eso, ¡sintió como si el mundo acabara de explotar!

- _¡Guauu! ¡Así que esta es la sensación de estar enamorado! Esta comida ya era sabrosa antes, pero por el simple hecho de que fue Kamiyama quien me estaba alimentando de repente, ¡hizo ese sabor diez veces más dulce y mejor!-_ Luego ella tomó otra pieza de brócoli y se la llevó a la boca.

-Aquí, otro

-Gracias, Kamiyama-. Dijo tan tranquilo como pudo, mientras por dentro casi estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón.- _¡Ahora después de la tormenta de ayer, esto es lo que llamo el arcoiris después de la lluvia! ¡ Impresionante !_

- _Ah! ¡No lo soporto más! Primero es todo emo y mierda, ¡y ahora está enamorado con esa chica de Kamiyama! Pensé que sobreviviría hasta el final del semestre, ¡pero no puedo! ¡Este tipo es un choque de trenes, mierda! ¡Eso es! ¡Le daré una parte de mi mente en vez de al revés! ¡Me levantare y ire hacia él! ¡Hoy es el día!_

...

...

 _-¿Espera?_

-Tsukino-kun, ¿estás bien? Te detuviste de repente-. Sacándolo de su estupor, Kamiyama dijo a su lado, sus palillos revoloteando mientras el miraba el limbo.

- _¿Que demonios fue eso? ¡Ese no era mi monólogo interno! Era algo más._ -No lo sé, Kamiyama-. Respondió, igual de confundido.

 _-¡Fui yo!_ -fue el grito femenino que ichijou oyó en su pensamientos cuando finalmente alguien llego a su asiento. Ignorando por completo al ídolo de primer año de la escuela, Kamiyama Shiori, ¡una chica tomo al chico de la [Boosted Gear] con una mano y lo arrastré lejos de la clase! - _Está haciendo tanto, ¡creo que ya está acostumbrado!_

-¡Oye, qué diablos!- ¡Dijo!- _Ahora, no solo esta chica se ha arrastrado fuera de clase a la hora del almuerzo, ¡ahora puedo escuchar una extraña voz en mi cabeza! ¿Qué diablos, de verdad? ¿Soy un vidente ahora? ¡Puedo escuchar y leer mentes!-_ se volteo hacia la chica nueva, y ella gruñó, también volviendo su mirada hacia el.

- _No, tonto! ¡Soy el psíquico aquí! ¡Pero por alguna razón, solo puedo escuchar tu voz cuando estamos en la escuela!_ -¡Y finalmente llegaron a una habitación vacía! ella Hizo una exploración rápida alrededor del perímetro, - _me asegurare de que no haya nadie alrededor y arrojare al perdedor y cerrare la puerta detrás de mí para poder tener una ... Conversación de corazón a corazón y mente a mente._

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Eres un demonio? ¡¿Un ángel ?! ¡Qué quieres de mí!- Le dijo ichijou a la chica frente a el. - _Una chica muy guapa, con cabello liso, corto, liso, rubio fresa, ojos magenta y buen cuerpo, sin mencionar la piel ligeramente bronceada. ¿Cómo no la noté en la clase? Y ahora ... ¿Se está sonrojando? ¿Ella me atrapó cortejándola?_

- _¿Crees que soy bonita, por supuesto que me sonrojaría, idiota? ¡Maldita sea, es por eso que odio la telepatía! ¡Puedo escuchar a otros describiéndome como una especie de arte! ¡No tienes idea de lo torpe y sexista que es esto!-_ ella Parpadeó un par de veces después de su arrebato e intentó limpiarse las orejas como lo haría un nadador.

-¿Qué ... ¿Estoy escuchando cosas?- Dijo, limpiándose las orejas.- _Que demonios. Esa chica solo se sonrojó y pisoteó el piso, sin embargo, no salieron palabras de su boca. Yo, sin embargo, escuché en mi cabeza cosas de una voz desconocida que coincidía con los gestos de esa chica_.- pensó Dirigiendo su atención hacia ella.

- _¿Por qué sigues usando el tiempo pasado? Eso es realmente retenido, ¿sabes?-_ ella Movió sus dedos delante de él un par de veces, esperando que él pudiera entender, y después de pensarlo un poco, él vino con él.

-Espera ... No me digas ... ¡Tú eres el Esper aquí!- La señalo, mientras ella asentía.- _Por alguna razón, aparentemente la voz en mi cabeza es de ella, y también ella puede leer mi mente también._

- _¡Bingo! Eres fuerte, Tsukino Ichijou.-_ Gruño.- _Ese es un problema menor, pero el más grande es, no puedo desconectarlo de Kuoh, y para el caso, de ti. ¡De ti!_ -¡Apunto con un dedo en llamas hacia él!

-¡Guau! ¿Qué quieres decir? Además, ¿cómo no te he visto antes?- se quedé sin aliento cuando ella le apuntó con su dedo acusador ardiente. - _Parece tan lívida, y por su monólogo interno y Ojos, aparentemente yo soy la causa de todo eso. Pero primero lo primero._ -Diga, ¿quién es usted, y cuándo se transfirió a Kuoh, para el caso?

- _Yo no solo 'parezco lívido', ¡YO SOY lívido! Para que lo sepas, me transferí aquí, en realidad, me acerqué a Kuoh hace una o dos semanas. Usando mis poderes psíquicos, borré cada recuerdo que tenían ese día y simplemente les lavé el cerebro para pensar que era un estudiante de primer año como ellos desde el principio._

-Ya veo. Como no estaba cerca cuando entraste en el aula, tu hechizo / lavado de cerebro no me llegó. Por eso me ves tan fresco-. _Estoy un poco feliz por eso, realmente. Nadie recordará que lloré como una perra pensando en las chicas, especialmente en Kamiyama. Entonces ... Ella es una transferida que se coló usando poderes psíquicos. Eso es nuevo._

- _'¿Lloraste como una perra', dices? Bueno, hice una búsqueda mental alrededor de los estudiantes de la clase 1-B para poder mezclarme más fácilmente. Y antes de lavarme el cerebro, escogí la imagen de Tsukino Ichijou llorando como un bebé mientras iba al baño._ -se volteo hacia él, y ahora estaba sonrojado y escondiendo su rostro avergonzado. - _No te preocupes, llora, tu secreto está escondido conmigo. Te hice un favor, entonces._

-Así que ya sabes ... Mierda. Pero ... ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes desconectar tus poderes de mí?- el pregunto. - _Poniendo la vergüenza lejos, tengo que saber por qué está tan enojada conmigo, y eso probablemente tiene que ver con sus poderes, de acuerdo con sus monólogos.-_ Ella se sonrojó de nuevo.- _Ah, claro, ella puede leer mi mente!_

- _Huh, eres un poco noble. Me gusta eso, sin embargo, déjame explicarte, desde que comencé a ir a la academia Kuoh, por alguna razón, mis enlaces telepáticos siempre terminan contigo, y no se callan hasta que ambos dejamos la escuela. Como un buen esper, tengo un control extendido sobre mis poderes. Puedo escuchar y leer la mente cuando y con quién quería, telequinesis, electrocinética, clarividencia, psicometría, teletransportación, entre otras cosas. Sin embargo, desde que me inscribí ... aquí, mis poderes de lectura mental siempre terminarían atrapados en ti. ¡Y no puedo callarlo!_

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que puedes oír todo lo que pienso desde que te colaste ?!- Ella asintió, mientras el tragaba. - _Ella aparentemente ha estado cerca de Kuoh por bastante tiempo. ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que me asusté? Si no recuerdo mal, en la época en que conocí a Ren._ -Entonces ... has estado leyendo mi mente durante todas esas semanas, ¿verdad?

 _-Hasta el más mínimo pensamiento, Tsukino Ichijou. La vez que quisiste darle un beso francés a esa chica bonita, desde tus propios monólogos internos sobre "amor" y "amistad", hasta tus conversaciones mentales sobre cómo perdiste tu virginidad (eh). Y sí, sé sobre los Demonios, porque sus propios monólogos se hablan en un lenguaje realmente extraño. Puedo comunicarme contigo mejor ya que hablas japonés. Debes ser un demonio reencarnado como dicen ..._

-Oh, hoh ... Así que lees todo sobre mí-. Hablo nuevamente, su mente se puso un poco en blanco. - _Ella también conoce a los Demonios, pero este es un detalle menor. Ella sabe ... Ella leyó todo sobre mí ... Durante las últimas semanas ..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ **GAAAAAAAAAHH ...! ¡El horror!**_

¡PAF!

 _-¡Demasiado alto! ¡Cállate!_ -Le dio una bofetada para que tuviera una inclinación para recuperarse del shock y dejarla en paz.- _¿Crees que me gusta esto? ¡Es porque estás teniendo tantos ataques de perra que apenas puedo escuchar mis propios pensamientos! ¡Maldita sea, se un hombre!_

-Bueno, no es mi culpa que ... Cállate, cállate, nadie puede oírte más que a mí ... Mantén la calma. Mantén la calma-. L _a calma es mi objetivo, a pesar de que estoy muy cerca de un ataque de nervios. Pero por su bien, mentalmente voy a zen.-_ La miro de nuevo, y ella se sonrojó.- _Maldita sea, correcto, puedes escuchar mis pensamientos._

- _Alto y claro, Tsukino Ichijou. No grites A diferencia de los gritos físicos, no puedo amortiguarlos con las manos en los oídos.-_ Lo demostró señalando a sus oídos.- _En realidad no puedes sonarme las orejas ni nada, pero el dolor de cabeza es una perra con la que lidiar. Podría tener una conmoción cerebral con eso._

-Sí. Lo siento. Pero si realmente puedes leer mi mente, esto significa que sabes por lo que he estado pasando toda la semana-. Le dijo a ella. - _Es más fácil hablar así incluso cuando puede leer mi mente. Ninjas, traición, [cinco grandres reyes dragones], [siete misteriosas maravillas de Kuoh] ... Esos días pasados son una perra con la que lidiar. Ella se volvió hacia mí, pareciendo sorprendida. Me pregunto si ella sabe de algo._

 _-No se nada de los [reyes dragones] pero se, solo sus nombres ya que no se callarán sobre ellos. Pero resulta que soy uno de los [siete Misterios de Kuoh]. El quinto para ser específico._ -Tsukino Ichijou se quedó sin aliento al ver que se enfrentaba a su propia estupidez, pero luego la miró con curiosidad.- _Sí, soy una de las [siete maravillas misteriosas de la academia Kuoh], el" fantasma en el segundo piso"._

-Entonces ... eres uno de los [Siete Misterios], el "Fantasma del segundo piso" que mueve las cosas ... Bueno, ¿te importaría explicar por qué?- Cruzo sus brazos, y ella hizo lo mismo.

- _Estaba aburrido, ¿de acuerdo? Tener poderes psíquicos es divertido y todo, pero al final del día, cuando no puedes escuchar nada más que los pensamientos de otra persona (pensamientos realmente aburridos, podría agregar), te aburres muy fácilmente. Entonces ... Hacer bromas a los demás por el bien parece muy tentador. Oh no. Él frunció el ceño hacia mí. Esto es tan malo. Odio cuando la gente no me gusta. Por supuesto, eso es una mentira._

-Bueno, siempre y cuando no te metas con la reunión, creo que eres libre de ir-. Le dijo a ella.

- _Oh, la gente de la reunión Vampiro-Diablo está hablando. Por la gravedad de lo que has estado repitiendo, creo que eso es realmente importante. No te preocupes, no estoy buscando problemas. Solo quiero vivir una vida humana normal, y tal vez convertirme en un demonio o ángel algún día. Eso sería bastante limpio. Pero ... Si sigo leyendo tu mente por ahora cada vez que estamos cerca de Kuoh, podría tener un ataque cerebral si tus ataques de zorra continúan. Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto._

-¿Y qué sugieres?- La cuestiono, suspirando. - _Lo siento mucho, señorita, pero por el ritmo que van las cosas hoy en día, estoy sorprendido de que su cabeza no fuera 'Kaboom' por ahora, y estoy bastante seguro de que seguirá así pronto_.- De repente, ella levantó un dedo, y de allí salió una bola de electricidad. Esos sonidos brillantes dicen que son malas noticias.- _Por favor, no hagas nada drastico -_ ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡No hagas nada drastico!

- _No te preocupes No voy a matarte, pero al menos te enviaré a un lugar lejos de Kuoh. ¡Quizás Okinawa para el caso! Le lancé la bola de teletransportación, ¡y pronto, él ...!_

¡POP!

-¿Eh ...?- Y cuando estaba a punto de convocar su [Boosted Gear], esa chica Psíquica arrojó esa bola de electricidad contra el, y antes de darse cuenta, lo colocaron en otro lugar. Esa definitivamente no es la academia de Kuoh. Veamos...

Cielo azul ... Terreno arenoso ... Hombres musculosos y mujeres bien dotadas alrededor ... Océano sin fin ... Buen clima ... Y me siento como un pulgar dolorido en medio de todos los demás ... Santa mierda, esta realmente en Okinawa ...

...

...

 **-¡SANTA MIERDA! ¡ESTOY REALMENTE EN OKINAWA!**

* * *

 **parte 2**

- _Hace unos dieciséis años, yo nací. Era un bebé normal y completamente ordinario como cualquier otro. Mis padres son gente común, como el resto de mi familia. Mi padre es un asalariado que siempre está ausente, y mi madre es una ama de casa con una sonrisa en su cara bonita. Nada fuera de lo común podría provenir de ellos, y al ser su hija, no fui la excepción._

 _Al menos fue lo que todos piensaron. Sin embargo, aproximadamente dos días después de haber dejado la maternidad, ya estaba hablando las primeras palabras. No de mi boca, sino directamente en sus mentes. Dijeron que era lindo. Dos semanas más tarde, ya estaba caminando sobre mis dos pequeños pies, y dos días y medio después de eso, estaba caminando otra vez, esta vez en el aire, a unos dos metros del suelo. La respuesta de mis padres a eso?_

-¡Aw ~! ¡Mira, cariño! ¡Nuestra pequeña Mizuki-chan puede caminar en el aire ~!

-¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ella! ¡No puedo hacer eso incluso ahora! ¡Nuestra hija es una chica especial!

 _Sí..._

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, por supuesto empezarían a preocuparse por mis poderes. Cuando tenía un año, utilicé mi poder de teletransportación por primera vez, y abrí todos mis regalos y obsequios antes de la canción de pastel. Mis padres se preocuparon después de eso y se preguntaron si realmente tenía poderes sobrenaturales. Después de algunas pruebas y procedimientos médicos y otros experimentos, el resultado fue definitivo, tengo poderes psíquicos, y soy lo que la gente llama Esper o psíquica.

Y luego mis padres, temiendo los poderes de la hija a la que solían amar tanto, la encerraron, llamándola fanática y la enviaron a un centro de máxima seguridad para personas como yo. Fui criado en una habitación en blanco, tratado como un simple objeto, sufriendo horas y horas de experimentos tortuosos por manos de personas inescrupulosas que querían usar mis poderes para un mal mayor. Vi a mis amigos morir frente a mis ojos, oyendo gritos de dolor y desesperación todo el tiempo en mi cama por la noche, preguntándome cuándo sería el día de mi muerte, mis afirmaciones de 'ayudenme' a convertirse en 'matenme', como las lágrimas corrían por mis ojos, pensando nada más que venganza en este mundo que me condenó como un monstruo, un monstruo, una abominación ...

Nah, es broma. Mi papá y mi mamá estaban tan tranquilos al respecto. Cuando descubrieron por primera vez mis habilidades psíquicas, fueron todo ...

-¿Ves, cariño? ¿No lo dije? ¡Nuestra Mizuki-chan es realmente especial! Un Esper, ¿eh? ¡Estamos muy orgullosos de ti!

-Creo que nos amamos tanto, ¡este amor terminó por darle superpoderes a nuestra hija! ¡Jajaja! ¡Así que la fuente de su poder es nuestro amor! ¡Lo mejor de todo, será completamente eterno!

 _Después de todo, ser diferente no cambia el hecho de que yo era la hija que todavía me aman mucho hasta el día de hoy. Esta no es una historia de trasfondo simpático y alienante que ves en todos los fanfiction alguna vez ..._

 _Mis padres me amaron y criaron como a un niño normal, a pesar de mis poderes psíquicos. Y así, tuve una infancia completamente normal: solían llamarme 'Lucky-chan', ya que siempre fui el ganador en el juego de piedra, papel, tijera y ajedrez. Mamá no necesitaba llevarme a la guardería porque simplemente podía teletransportarme hasta allí; si me perdiera en el centro comercial, simplemente usaría mi clarividencia para encontrar a papá en poco tiempo. Si algunos tipos malos intentaron chantajearme o tomar a mi familia como rehén, yo simplemente les lavaría el cerebro y los enviaría a Tiki o Hawai para disfrutar del lugar. La vida era buena, la vida era fácil._

 _Tenía muchos amigos, muchos amigos y todos me querían mucho. Sin embargo, uno de los inconvenientes de tener telepatía fue el hecho de que soy capaz de leer los pensamientos de las personas y, por lo tanto, lo que realmente sienten sobre algo. Como ejemplo, un día, terminé enfermándome y tuve que faltar a la escuela. Cuando finalmente regresé, mi mejor amigo Tokikaze Chizuo vino y dijo ..._

-¡Guau, Mizuki-chan, te saltaste tantos días! ¡Todos estaban preocupados por ti! ¡Especialmente rezaba todos los días!

Eso es lo que ella dijo. Pero dentro de su cabeza, podía escucharla pensar ...

 _-OHMTGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! Mizuki-chan ha vuelto! ¡Estaba tan preocupado! ¡¿Se encuentra ella bien?! ¡¿Ella está bien?! ¿Qué pasa si esto es solo una sensación fantasma? ¿Qué pasa si ella está realmente enferma o muriendo pero no lo siente? ¿Es eso un vendaje? ¡Eso es un hematoma! MIZUKICHAAAAAAAN ~!_

 _Sí, que desafortunadamente fue un dolor de cabeza. Resulta que las personas pueden gritar dentro de sus cabezas, y cuando esto sucede, no puedo silenciarlo, por lo que es como tener tu I-pod al máximo volumen en tus teléfonos. Esa fue otra vez cuando conocí a Kazuo-kun, y él era todo ..._

-Oye, Kyouka-san, ¿estás libre este domingo? Quizás podamos ver una película o algo así.

En esta cabeza, entonces ...

 _-¡Oh mierda! ¡Oh mierda! ¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¡Estoy tan nervioso! ¡Espero que ella no se dé cuenta de que estoy nervioso! Oh, ¿por qué hice eso fuera del auge? ¡¿Esto es muy vergonzoso?! ¿Qué debería hacer si ella dice que no? Este es el final para mí ~!_

 _La gente es realmente irritante una vez que sabes lo que hay dentro de sus cabezas. No es que no me gusten mis poderes, pero escuchar lo que la gente tenía en sus propios pensamientos puede ser realmente molesto._

 _Todo cambió cuando me mudé a la ciudad de Kuoh cuando mi papá consiguió un ascenso. Veía y escuchaba a personas extrañas con diferentes idiomas caminando y hablando en japonés como si no fuera gran cosa, sin siquiera acentos típicos o dialectos diferentes. Al principio pensé que solo eran extranjeros que visitaban Japón, pero luego escuché a la gente junto a la academia de Kuoh pensando en un idioma extraño que no era nada que haya escuchado antes. Pronto, descubrí que esas personas eran demonios y gobernaban toda la ciudad de Kuoh. Mi respuesta a eso?_

 _Eh, lo que sea. Soy psíquico, así que por supuesto no me molesto con cosas extrañas a mi alrededor. De lo contrario, sería un hipócrita ..._

 _Sin embargo, mi problema comenzó cuando transferí ... en la academia de Kuoh. Mi madre estaba demasiado ocupada preparando la cena para su promoción, y no quería molestarla, así que me encargué de la documentación. Sin embargo, en el momento en que entro allí, por alguna razón, mis poderes psíquicos no se callaron. Pude escuchar cada pensamiento de una persona específica. Sus ideas, sus citas, sus secretos y, uf, se ajustan a su culo de mierda. Pensé que iba a estar bien, ya que me gustaría tratar de bloquear mi mente usando mis otros poderes, pero que pronto demostró ser inútil, ya que sus pensamientos solamente empeorarían con cada día que pasa, y sólo se detiene una vez que estaba fuera de la escuela. ¡Estaba viviendo así desde que nací, pero ese me estaba friendo el cerebro solo por gritar!_

 _Pronto, supe que era la mente de Tsukino Ichijou que estaba leyendo, y como mostré, ya no está aquí. Tan simple como eso, pero ¿qué demonios? ¿Por qué mis poderes terminaron pegándose a él? Es el tipo más idiota y molesto del mundo. Todo lo que hace es quejarse y quejarse de que Dios sabe qué. En serio, ¿qué tipo de pervertido sádico le gustaría leer su mente así todo el tiempo?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Wow, ¿acabo de hacer zen completo hace un minuto?_

-*Timbre! ¡Polla! Ding Dong! Estudiante Tsukino Ichijou de la clase 1-B. Esta es la última advertencia. Por favor ve solo a la oficina de la Directora. Eso es todo. Que tengas un buen día.*

- _Y esa es el cuarto anuncios, de la directora Morimoto Shizuka, alias Nemesis Gremory, un demonio, según Ichijou, hacer hoy. Tuve mis primeras sospechas cuando leí por primera vez su mente, y ese extraño lenguaje era el que podía escuchar. Y debido a los pensamientos interminables de Ichijou, ahora estoy seguro de ello. Esta escuela tiene muchos Demonios. Y esa no es la primera vez en eso. Sin mencionar a los estudiantes transferidos que son usuarios [artes sagrados], sea lo que sea._

 _Bueno, nada más que hacer, usando mi clarividencia puedo ver que Ichijou-kun todavía está en Okinawa aprendiendo a jugar taikou, y supongo que nadie lo extrañará por el momento. De todos modos, tendré que lavarle el cerebro a todos. Por cierto, puedo lavar el cerebro, pero no el control mental, que es un fastidio. Quería hacer eso solo para poder comer dulces todo el tiempo. Es hora de volver a la clase. Salí de la clase abandonada y estaba listo para caminar hacia la mía ..._

¡VOOOSH!

¡BAM!

BOOM!

 _-Eso es muy grosero, sin embargo, hizo eso._ -ella se volteo, de frente a su barrera de concreto, y al otro lado, vio a una chica bonita y tetona vistiendo el uniforme de Kuoh, con cabello negro y bonitos ojos morados. - _Ella es esa chica Bael, Ichijou-kun, probablemente terminará jodiendo. Hola, señorita, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte ~?_

-Vi lo que le hiciste a el [emperador dragon rojo]. También pude sentir su presencia desaparecer en otro lugar que no está aquí-. Ella dijo en tono casi preocupado.

- _Bueno, eso es grosero. Los okinawenses también son japoneses ... Un poco. Pero de todos modos_.- Descarto la barrera de concreto que hizo desde el suelo, y cruzo los brazos.- _Como Ichijou ya no está aquí, me pregunto si puedo leer sus pensamientos ..._

 _-_ _मैं वास्तव में बेरोलिना_

 _-Y eso es lo que salió de su cabeza. Solo un monton de palabras sin sentido para mí, entonces ella es realmente una genuina demonio de sangre pura. Pero por alguna razón, su voz interior sonaba muy desesperado y triste. Me pregunto en qué está pensando. Bueno, no tiene sentido perder mi tiempo con ella. ¡Terminemos con esto de inmediato!_ -¡Hizo una pose y se preparo para una posible pelea!

-Los humanos y sus extraños disfraces. Nunca lo entendere-. Suspiró, mientras una bola de energía negra se juntaba alrededor de su mano.

- _Esa misma miasma que sentí el otro día cuando estaba alrededor de la escuela cuando esa chica Kiruko atacó a Kuoh._ Ella se lanzó contra mizuki, pero antes de que pudiera dañara, volvió a levantar una pared de concreto del suelo. Y golpeo allí mismo.- _Lo siento hermana, pero eso no funcionará en mí. Por_

¡Boom!

Mientras pensaba eso, la pared que la protegía explotó de repente, ¡haciéndola volar y aterrizar en su culo!¡Ella explotó la maldita pared, y cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, vino otra de esas bolas negativas para ella!

ZING!

En el último momento, pudo teletransportarme lejos de eso, pero solo por una pulgada, por lo menos unos cuantos metros cúbicos, esa bola de [poder de la destrucción] se expandió y devoró un pedazo entero de ese piso y techo, dejando ¡nada detrás!

-Tus próximos pensamientos son ... _'Eso fue peligroso, así que ese es el poder de un demonio genuino_ ', ¿verdad?-

 _-Eso fue peligroso. Entonces ese es el poder del genuino ... ¡Whoa! ¡Que demonios! ¡No me digas que ella también es un esper! No, espera, las criaturas sobrenaturales no pueden ser Psíquicos porque no tienen la 'imagen completa de Dios' como nosotros los humanos que fuimos hechos a imagen y semejanza de Dios. No pueden crear ni manipular la naturaleza porque son imágenes incompletas del creador ..._ -. la expresión de mizuki probablemente lo dijo todo por ella.

-¿Sorprendido? No lo seas, eres demasiado fácil de leer. Confía en mí. La próxima vez, eres historia.

mizuki trago saliva.

- _Maldita sea, ella es peligrosa. No estoy exactamente preocupado, pero ella puede ser difícil de ser. Veamos, no puedo leer su mente, así predigo sus movimientos. Pero puedo leer su aura.-_ Levanto un dedo, y tres trozos de hormigón flotaron a su alrededor, colgando en el aire por su habilidad de telequinesia. Ella también formó con sus manos dos más de bolas de [poder de la destrucción]. Lanzaron su artillería al mismo tiempo, y como se estaba esperando, dos de ellos se enfrentaron y desaparecieron en polvo, mientras que el que quedaba venía de su dirección. - _Al leer su aura, aterrizará ... ¡Allí!_

-Maldiciones- Dijo ludger mientras mizuki lanzaba una bola de teletransportación justo donde aterrizaría cuando esquivó el resto del piso. Si la envolvió, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo,

¡POP!

Simplemente desapareció.

- _Espero que le guste Mónaco, porque estará allí por un tiempo. Con eso del camino, puedo volver a clase y lavar el cerebro a todos para pensar que Ichijou acaba de perder clases hoy. Oh, bueno, hoy día de yakisoba._

¡CRASH!

 _-Eh?_ -se volteo en la misma dirección fuera del edificio de la escuela para ver dónde oía ese sonido, y antes de darse cuenta,

¡BAMM!

Explotaron todas las ventanas del primer piso. Y en el medio del Campamento PE, apareció una bola negra llena de miasma demoníaco. Al final, ese portal explotó en un simple estallido y, a partir de ahí, apareció la chica Bael, sacudiéndose el uniforme como si nada hubiera pasado.

- _¡Esto no puede ser correcto! ¿Ella ... solo anuló en parte mi habilidad de teletransportación?-_ mizuki salto de la ventana y levito hasta allí, mientras ludger suspiró y se volvió hacia ella.

-No te vuelvas arrogante, humano. No importa cuán anormal seas, un simple mortal no puede escapar al poder de la Casa de Bael, el único Gran Rey del Inframundo-. Ella dijo, la gravedad alrededor de allí se multiplica por diez.

- _Por lo tanto, no puedo escapar de su comprensión, el dominio del 'Gran Rey'. Bueno, de hecho estás subestimando a la humanidad. Mi padre y mi madre son humanos, pero el amor que sienten el uno por el otro es más poderoso que cualquier demonio mezquino. No voy a perder contigo. Y si quieres recuperar a tu novio, solo lo traeré de vuelta si me convences de lo contrario._

-Huh ... No me interesan el [emperador dragón rojo], pero no puedo continuar mi trabajo sin él. Muy bien, prepárate para enfrentar el máximo poder que desciende del Verdadero Gran rey .

- _Súbete, hermana_. -Vuelve a hacer una pose y la electricidad comenzó a salir de su cuerpo. De repente, una cortina translúcida descendió sobre ellos, cubriendo todo el campamento. - _Un campo de fuerza? No, una barrera. Sí, una barrera. Bueno, mala suerte para ti, señorita, esto significa que ahora puedo usar toda la extensión de mis poderes._

-Tu poder no es nada comparado con el mío. Ahora, inclínate ante mí, humano.

- _En tus sueños, Reina de la nada._ ¡Mostraré el poder de un verdadero Esper!

Mientras tanto, Tsukino-kun todavía está intentando jugar Taikou en Okinawa.

* * *

 **parte 3**

en la oficina de la directora de kuoh

Aria estaba mirando el juego de llaves en el escritorio de Nemesis. ludger fue personalmente a buscar a el [emperador dragón rojo] desde que aparentemente desapareció en el aire durante la hora del almuerzo. Así que solo están ellas allí en la oficina de la Directora.

- _Ese juego de llaves ... ¿Podría ser?-_ ¿Por qué no rechazaste las llaves entonces, Nemesis?- Le pregunté la rubia mirando directamente los dichos objetos plateados sobre la mesa, mientras nemesis se cubría la cara con las manos, los codos apoyándola sobre la mesa. Está profundamente inmersa en pensamientos otra vez.

-No sé ... Aria, sabes muy bien que, si algo sale fuera de control, tienes permiso total para matarme, ¿verdad?- Lo dijo con un suspiro, ahora recostándose en su silla y mirando hacia el techo.

 _-Sí, tengo permiso completo para matar a la heredera Gremory e hija del actual Demon Lord Lucifer si alguna vez vuelve a perder el control aun recuerdo cuando el abuelo milicas me dijo eso estaba tan molesta que lo golpee en la cara, pero el [superdemonio] ni se inmuto. siento un un sabor amargo en la boca. Odio eso._

-Muy bien, quiero que hagas eso por si alguna vez trato de usar estas llaves, ¿me entiendes?

-Si dices eso una vez más, te mataré aquí y ahora-. Murmuro aria, nemesis la escuchó y volvió su mirada hacia su [reina]. -Si lo que dices es verdad, y esos [fugitivos de Miyama] son realmente fuertes o tienen poderes raros, estos son simplemente más motivos para usar esas llaves y desatar al ... [Mal Supremo](las buenas intenciones del demonio).

-...- Ella abrió la boca, solo para cerrarla como un pez.

- _Sigue pensando, Némesis, sabes que tengo razón. Cinco mocosos que tienen el poder de los [cinco grandes reyes dragón], la única fuerza bajo los [Dragones Celestiales] y las [deidades dragón], y todos atacan una escuela con estudiantes desprevenidos e inocentes que solo tratan de vivir sus vidas o construir un harén. Como descendiente del [rey demonio] anterior y el próxima jefe del Clan Gremory, debes pensar en los riesgos de ambas decisiones._ \- Ella suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

-Aria ... Si tu bisabuelo, si lord issei estuviera aquí ahora, ¿qué crees que haría?

-Lo mismo que yo, destrozar todo lo que se cruce en su camino y lanzarse hacia adelante como un idiota sin pensar en las consecuencias-. aria se río. nemesis se volvió hacia ella

-No volveré a preguntar eso nunca más

- _Amo a Némesis, pero jugar con ella es genial. No me permitirá dormir en su cama el mismo día, pero vale la pena._ -aria cogió las mismas llaves y nemesis jadeó. -Relájate, Némesis. Te diré algo, ya que soy el Descendiente del [Héroe del Inframundo], estaré bien al enfrentarme a el ... [Mal Supremo] que yace en las profundidades de la residencia Gremory. Si no, siempre puedo traer a mis primos y a hermanito conmigo. Él es el [emperador dragón rojo], y según la tía alicia esta conectado a ella por lo que puede ayudar, ¿no?, ademas muchos en el mi clan quieren verla

-¿Y qué quieres causar? ¿Una reunión familiar que podría destruir lo que estamos tratando de proteger?- Ella protestó, levantándose de su silla para enfrentar en igualdad de condiciones a su [reina]. esta no dijo nada, solo la miro a sus ojosa, y se quedaron así unos minutos. Al final, desviaron sus miradas. -Aria ... Esto no es solo sobre el mundo, sino sobre ti también, y Tsukino Ichijou. Ambos todavía son muy jóvenes, y si algo les sucede a ustedes dos ...

-Nemis, querida, cariño, el amor de mi vida y mi alma, mi rival y amante, mi rey, mi Maestro,¡ estoy tan cerca de darte por el trasero, y no de la forma en que te gustaría-. Ella se sonrojó con esa declaración, pero aria le sonrió. - _A ella le importa, por supuesto, que le importe, ¿por qué oculta el hecho de que Nemesis Gremory puede ser una hermana mayor tan impresionante? Quién sabe_.- ella Extendio una mano para ella, y ligeramente golpeo la frente de su [rey] con un puño. -Te preocupas demasiado. Déjame todo. Después de todo, la pieza más fuerte es la que tiene más probabilidades de proteger al [rey], ¿verdad? No te preocupes por eso.

-No es que no confíe en ti, es solo ...- Afortunadamente, no terminó su frase. Ahora arie puede ver que se está dando cuenta de que realmente no confía en ella tanto. Némesis se palmeó, suspiró, se volvió hacia aria y tomó su mano para ponerla en su pecho, justo donde debería estar el corazón, y luego en su cuello, justo en frente de su garganta. -Está bien, está bien. Haz lo que quieras. Pero recuerda mis palabras, Aria Hyodo de la casa argento del clan hyodo, si sales de esta situación hipotética muerta o con heridas terminales, mi padre tendrá que cavar dos tumbas.

-Y si estoy bien al final de esto, tendrás un agujero en forma de némesis en tu jardín. ¿Trato?- Solto su brazo fuera de su alcance y le guiño un ojo. Némesis volvió a sentarse en su escritorio y miró la parte libre de polvo con forma de llave en su escritorio. La mencionada llave ahora gira alrededor de los dedos de aria. - _Incluso cuando solo son llaves, puedo sentir el peso de la responsabilidad que llevan dentro. Esto será difícil incluso para mí. Si Ichijou pudiera vencerme en mi estado sellado, me pregunto qué me sucederá una vez que use estas llaves._

 _Después de todo, ¿qué obtienes al mezclar la a el "padre insondable del mal" y los dragones que intentaron devorar al Dios Verdadero con la falsa deidad del vació y el falso hijo del sueño y el infinito ? Si, De hecho, un mal absoluto de poder inconmensurable. Sí, el desove del [satan de la luz](rey demonio celestial) y la [verdad infinita] ..._

 _Eso será una reunión familiar tan reconfortante ..._

¡BAM!

-¡Nemesis-San! ¡Tenemos un problema!- De repente, ese chico guapo (?) De la aldea Hanzō, Ren, abrió la puerta, sudando cubos y por alguna razón usando un gakuran lleno de besos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ahora? ¿Encontraste a Tsukino-kun?- Némesis, tan ansiosa como aria por el paradero de ichijou, se levantó de su silla para mirar mejor al chico que tenían delante.

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡No puedo encontrarlo a él ni a Ludger-san en ningún lado!- Dijo en un tono bastante confuso y rápido.

- _Bueno, esa chica se metió con algo que no debería volver a hacer. Mierda..._

* * *

 **parte 4**

de vuelta a la pelea

- _¿Sabes la mejor parte de ser un psíquico? Puedes hacer que todos ignoren lo inusual que eres. Realmente no me importa el control, pero puedo lavarle el cerebro a un montón de personas al pensar que mi cabello rubio fresa es normal, incluso cuando soy 100% japonés. Lo mismo ocurre con mis ojos. ¿Los demonios tienen que explicar a todo el mundo su cabello inusual? Por supuesto que no, porque simplemente pueden decir que son extranjeros. Eso no funcionaría conmigo, ya que soy japonés, pero gracias a mi poder, realmente puedo ocultar ese hecho libremente._

 **-[Nulo polvo de estrellas](metralla de poder de la destrucción)!**

\- No está de humor para hablar, ¿verdad? Tch.- Levíto a unos centímetros del suelo y, usando sus habilidades psíquicas, esquivo cada una de las energías destructivas parecidas a balas que venían por ella. Bael ahora volaba en el cielo con sus alas de demonio, lanzando bolas de [poder de la destrucción] contra ella como su de una ametralladora se tratara.

- _Realmente no puedo leer su mente, pero puedo leer su corazón, así tengo una idea de hacia dónde está habilidad de ella ... Debe tener un límite. Tener tal poder destructivo y poder disparar varias veces como si no fuera nada. Debe haber un límite_. -ludger disparó justo en frente de los pies de mizuki, haciéndola detenerse allí, y luego reanudó su bombardeo de balas mágicas. Tan rápido como pudo,mizuki levanto una pared de tierra y corrió el riesgo de que ese escudo temporal retrocediera antes de que eventualmente se convirtiera en polvo. Creo una pequeña implosión debajo de sus pies y retrocedió una buena distancia de su ella .- _¡Oye! ¿Chica Bael? ¿Que quieres de mi? ¿Es porque robé a tu novio, o quizás crees que tengo alguna conexión con esos [Reyes Dragon]?_

 **-Por mucho que no me preocupe el [emperador dragón rojo], necesito que cumpla mi misión aquí en la academia Kuoh. En cuanto a los [Reyes Dragón], eso es confidencial, y en cuanto a eso, tendré que acompañarte a la oficina de Lady Nemesis. para que ella trate apropiadamente con usted -.** La morena dijo, aterrizando sobre sus dos pies en el suelo polvoriento y retrajo sus dos alas.

-[emperador dragón], ese es uno de los apodos de Ichijou-kun, el [Emperador Dragón rojo] que hereda el poder del [dragón celestial] Ddraig el [dragón irlandes] llamado el [dragón de la dominación], por no simplemente los mezclan todos y ya, como en Emperador Dragón Rojo Celestial gales de la domi-...

 **-...?**

- _Yo ... me mordí la lengua. De alguna manera, de alguna manera, me mordí mi maldita lengua mientras hablaba mentalmente. Qué demonios ... Está bien, una vez más, Ddraig, el Emperador Dragón Rojo celestial galés de la dominación. Bien bien..._

 **-No me ignores, será lo último que harás, humano-.** Esquivo otra bola de energía negativa, y luego uso un trozo de roca debajo de sus pies para levitarse con ella. Ahora el juego cambió y ñudger era la que estaba sobre el suelo. Ella la miró y suspiró. - **¿De verdad quieres hablar, humano? Te tengo que saber, Tsukino Ichijou y yo tenemos el deber de hacerlo mientras tanto, por lo que tu pequeña demostración y demostración de poder hacia nosotros no es más que una molestia. Si sigues insistiendo en la lucha conmigo, un Bael, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas .**

- _Meh, realmente no me molesto. Traería a Tsukino Ichijou de vuelta si la situación fuera otra. Por alguna razón, no puedo dejar de leer su mente, y puede ser muy fuerte a veces.-_ Esa información parecía inclinar los sentidos de ludger, mientras movía los ojos con sorpresa. Como no puede leer su mente, no sabe lo que siente.

- **Entonces ... También puedes leer mentes. Pero por alguna razón, tu enlace es permanente con Tsukino Ichijou-.** Ella murmuró.

- _Sí, no es que yo quiera, ya que ese tipo es probablemente el peor idiota de la historia, pero tiene algunos momentos agradables. El problema es que no puedo concentrarme tanto durante sus ataques de perra._

 **-Eso no me concierne.**

- _perra ..._

 **-¿Dijiste algo?**

- _Oh, qué falta. Creo que mi monólogo interno terminó perdiendo el control y lo pensé en voz alta. Por cierto, eso fue sarcasmo.-_ ludger frunció el ceño, y luego extendió su brazo hacia mizuki. -¿Vas a lanzarme una de esas bolas de poder destructivo otra vez?

 **-Deja de subestimar el [Poder de la Destrucción], el hechizo más poderoso en el inframundo, que solo los descendientes de Bael pueden heredar. ¡Ahora, desvanece a la inexistencia con tu arrogancia -...!**

¡BAM!

 **-¿Qué hay en ...?-** Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo áspero, una bola de fuego aterrizó justo al lado de ella, abriendo un profundo agujero ardiente en el suelo, el vapor manaba de la misma fisura.

- _¿Puedes sentirlo? El clima es seguro cada vez más caliente por aquí._

 **-Es eso ... ¿Qué ...? ¿Estás jugando conmigo, humano?**

- _¿Yo? ¿Jugando contigo? Ni siquiera si fueras una edición limitada. Pero dejando de lado las bromas, tengo una pregunta, ¿cómo se llama un fenómeno celestial que consiste en un espacio resplandeciente de roca de hielo cruzando el universo? Eso sería un meteoro. Sin embargo, ¿cómo se llama un fenómeno celestial con una de esas mismas rocas de hielo que entra en la atmósfera de un planeta y arde con la fricción con él?_

¡DON! ¡DON! ¡DON!

 **-Maldicion... ¡Más de ésas!**

- _La respuesta es ... Meteoritos. Sí, realmente no puedo dañar el medio ambiente aquí dentro de estas cúpulas sobrenaturales, pero puedo pedir rocas espaciales a través de pulsos electromagnéticos y convocarlos aquí mediante teletransportación. Y ahora, esas mismas rocas espaciales de hielo y piedra están lloviendo en esta misma arena. Ni siquiera el Gran Rey puede escapar del universo, ¿estoy en lo cierto?_

 **-Qué problemático. La habilidad de la comunicación desvinculada y la teletransportación, tales poderes son similares a los [artes sagrados], pero cruzas esos límites a pesar de no tenerlos. la Doctora Beelzebub los llamó [anormales](persona con superpoderes), ahora veo por qué-.** -Ella murmuró.

-[ _Anormales], ¿eh? Me parece genial. Tiene un buen toque, sin embargo, no has visto la mitad, hermana_.- Ella la miró incrédula, mientras mizuki podía sentir una sensación caliente en su nuca.- _Como este es un universo separado del mundo original, creo que puedo usarlo aquí_.- Sobre su cabeza, apareció un enorme portal de energía, y desde allí, un enorme meteorito llameante venía hacia ella. Vio la mirada desesperada y confundida en los ojos de su rival, y antes de que pudiera golpearle, chasqueé los dedos, y luego

¡BOOOM!

Esa roca gigante estalló en un millón de piezas, causando una verdadera lluvia de meteoritos contra el suelo.

 **-¡Cobarde, truco sucio!-** Ella maldijo, mientras formaba tantas runas mágicas como podía y disparó su propia descarga de varias balas de cañón de ese [Poder de la Destrucción]. mizuki estaba protegida por una cúpula de impulsos electromagnéticos, por lo que estaba a salvo por el momento. La pobre Bael, sin embargo, pronto se quedó sin energía para disparar más de esos, y descartó todas sus runas.

- _Termine usando una buena cantidad de mis poderes hoy para suavizar el aterrizaje de algunas rocas, pero esto es suficiente para que te marques bien, Bael._

 **-Como estaba diciendo, ¡subestimas demasiado el nombre de Bael, humano!**

Y luego, antes de que cualquiera de los meteoritos pudiera golpearla, esa chica Bael retiró su brazo derecho y usando el impulso, ¡procedió a golpear la roca más cercana!

¡BAM!

El impacto fue cien veces más poderoso de lo que podía imaginar, y de repente, todos los meteoritos caídos se detuvieron y comenzaron a caer al suelo.

- _Qué es ... ¡Increíble! ¡Paró una lluvia de meteoritos con el impacto de su golpe! ¡Que demonios! Bzzzz! Tch, estoy en mi límite. Ya no puedo ... Mis poderes ... Se están volviendo débiles ..._

¡BAM!

- _Whoa! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Algo acaba de salir del suelo y dañó la plataforma de roca en la que estoy parado!_

¡BAM!

- _¡Volvió a suceder!-_ Miréo hacia abajo, ¡y la chica Bael no se detuvo, pateando rocas en su dirección!

 **-¿Te arrepientes ahora de tus acciones y palabras en mi contra, humano? Presta tu respeto por mi nombre en la otra vida**

- _¡Ahora ahora! ¡Eso es realmente duro, hermana! Tú eres el que comenzó todo eso. Pero probablemente también quieras terminarlo, ¿verdad?_ -¡En medio de esa pequeña conversación mental, ella golpeó un punto perfecto en la plataforma, haciéndola desmoronarse y así haciendo que mizuki perdiera el equilibrio y cayera! Uso el resto de sus poderes para aterrizar con seguridad en el suelo, aunque el aterrizaje no fue nada suave. Trato de tomar aliento y tal vez recuperar algunos de sus poderes psíquicos

- _pero en su lugar tengo un psicópata (jajaja, juegos de palabras. A Tsukino Ichijou no le gustan, a mi tampoco)_.-ludger le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, pero sintió como si un camión la hubiera golpeado por completo. Fue expulsado hacia atrás, rodando todo el camino hasta el borde de la barrera. - _¡Mierda! ¡Debo levantarme! ¡O bien se acabó, al menos en esta situación!_ -Pero cuando parpadeo, ella apareció justo a su lado

 **-Enfrenta el poder ... de Bael.**

 **¡Uf!**

 **¡ZING!**

 **-...!-** Pero antes de que pudiera dar el último golpe, una cuchilla estalló en uno de los botones del uniforme de mizuki e intentó alcanzarla. La chica Bael saltó y aterrizó a unos metros de ella.

- _Oh, curioso cómo lo tengo? Resulta que solo porque puedo leer mentes y hacer cosas psíquicas, no significa que solo confíe en ellas. Cuando puedes leer mentes, la paranoia puede ser problemática._

 **-Oh ... Así es, ustedes los humanos no pueden heredar talentos y habilidades de sus familiares. Tiene mucho sentido. Entonces, humano, ¿cuál es su habilidad más allá de las mentales?**

- _Tengo un nombre, ¿sabes? Es Kyouka Mizuki (un poco coja, lo sé). Pero lo que sea, bien_.- Así que se puso de pie y, debajo de sus mangas, capa, cuello, faldas e incluso medias, invoco varias armas debajo de ellas, incluyendo katanas, espadas, cuchillos, lanzas, tomahawks, escudos, claymores, guadañas, bates de béisbol y muchos , mucho mas. ludger jadeó sorprendida. - _Sí, esa es mi capacidad especial secundaria, la llamo [espacio de Hiperdimension]. Tengo suficientes armas para armar un batallón romano. Sin mencionar, mi uniforme está hecho a medida de Kevlar, que puede tomar uno de tus golpes sin ningún problema. Como pueden ver, no soy demasiado confiable en mis habilidades psíquicas. En cambio, esa misma habilidad que me da poder es la razón de mi paranoia. No me subestimes._

 **-...-** ludger la miró con esos grandes ojos morados, luego a su mano; donde convocó una pequeña bola de llamas negras que desapareció unos segundos más tarde. Ella suspiró y se volvió hacia mizuki.

- _¿Qué? Todavía recarga?_

 **-No sé qué es esta 'recarga', pero necesito detener el uso de mis habilidades para recuperarme y volver a utilizarlo.**

- _Sí ... 'Recarga'. ¿No tienen demonios tecnología en su mundo o algo así? Lo que sea-_ ludger vino por mízuki otra vez, pero antes de que pudiera asestarle un golpe, de sus mangas cogió un par de semiautomáticas y abrío fuego contra ella. Se detuvo en mitad de camino y cruzó los brazos en una 'X' frente a su cara, mientras las balas rebotaban fuera de su cuerpo, dañando su ropa, pero no su ser. - _Por supuesto, esas son balas de goma, ya que no quiero matar a nadie, pero se esperaban algunos moretones. Por otra parte, ella es un demonio, probablemente tenga una piel más dura que la humana. Pero ella será capaz de tomar eso?_ -Mientras seguía disparando con si mano izquierda, dejo caer la pistola en su mano derecha, ¡y de esa misma manga saqué una más grande!

¡BANG!

 **-¡Uf ...!-** Ella debe haberlo visto, ya que esquivó esa bala más grande en el último momento. Sin embargo, termino enterrándolo en su hombro izquierdo, sacando un poco de sangre de allí. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, y casi perdió el equilibrio allí por un segundo.

- _De modo que los demonios también pueden sufrir daños siempre que la munición sea lo suficientemente pesada._

 **-Qué ... Imposible. Esa bala débil realmente me lastimó.**

- _Sí, puedes contar con eso. Pero esta no es una munición 'endeble', hermana. Esta es una pistola Jackal de fabricación especial con bolas de metal de 10 kg como munición, cañón en espiral y altos niveles de explosión que pueden lanzar sus balas a la velocidad de un revólver. Normalmente, los humanos no podrían usar esta cosa sin algunos brazos realmente fuertes para levantar el cañón y poderosas articulaciones para soportar el retroceso ... ¿Pero desde cuando algo es "normal" aquí,_ _amiga?_ -Ella la miró completamente inmóvil contra el poderoso arma en su poder, y frunció el ceño.

 **-Ya veo. Usar tus habilidades de telequinesis para levantar tal arma y disparar. Estaría mintiendo si digo que no estoy impresionado-** reflexionó.

- _Ja, un demonio me está alabando, algo extraño. No es que no me guste, después de todo, siempre he sido elogiado por mis habilidades, y usando la telepatía, puedo decir elogios genuinos a los celos hipócritas. Es un poco agradable, me gusta. ¿Qué hay de eso? Puedes elogiarme más si quieres._

 **-No te estoy elogiando. Tú, humana, cuyo nombre es Kyouka Mizuki, basándome en las palabras que he dicho antes, solo que ahora formulé una pregunta para ti. ¿Me respondes lo más rápido posible?**

- _Claro, adelante. No puedo leer tu mente, pero puedo sentir malas intenciones, así que no importa lo que hagas, o qué idioma hables, lo sabré mirando tu alma (aunque la cuestión de "ver" cualquier cosa es muy subjetiva) aquí.). Entonces, adelante, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo ..._

 **-Muy bien, entonces ...- _Suspiró, respiró hondo y respondió._ -Si eres tan poderoso, tan fuerte como eres ...**

 **... ¿De qué sirve seguir viviendo?**

...

...

 **¿Cuál es el punto ... de seguir viviendo?**

 **Un ser con un poder tan anormal como usted, tratando una pelea con un demonio como yo como un simple juego de niños, capaz de escanear, localizar y destruir sus objetivos y sueños con tanta facilidad, viviendo en un mundo tan tranquilo y placentero, sin nada que vives o luchas incluso después de la muerte de tus cuidadores. Dime, ¿cuál es tu razón para vivir, si puedes lograr algo en cuestión de segundos?**

 **...**

...

...

- _Estoy sin palabras._

 **-...**

 _ **-** Pero nunca he dicho una palabra desde el principio, por lo que esta afirmación es completamente irrelevante._

 **-Qué...?**

- _Es cierto, soy poderoso. Si no hubiera límites para mí, como fatiga o resistencia, podría destruir este mundo en aproximadamente dos, quizás dos semanas y media. No significa que no tengo mis propias limitaciones y restricciones. En este momento, estoy recargando mis propias baterías psíquicas, por lo que solo puedo confiar en mi_ _[espacio Hiperdimension]. Hay otros, pero no tengo ganas de compartirlos contigo._

 _Y sí, no tengo un motivo, pero ¿realmente puedes culparme? Tengo dieciséis años, estoy en la primavera de mi juventud, tomándome un tiempo para conocer chicos, conocer chicas, ir a citas y fiestas, estudiar y divertirme. Sí, claro, mis problemas futuros serán fáciles de manejar, pero eso no significa que la vida no sea emocionante. Acabo de conocer a 'Tsukino Ichijou' y a ti el mismo día, por supuesto que, si las cosas se vuelven aburridas, siempre habrá alguien por ahí para conversar conmigo. Entonces ... Como puedes ver, solo porque soy un ser poderoso, no significa que mi vida no sea emocionante y divertida. Después de todo, soy solo una existencia que toma las olas de la vida y las monta en consecuencia. No es lo que puedo hacer, sino lo que haré._

 _Por supuesto, si fuera un personaje de sustitución en un fandom, no sería interesante ya que todos sabrán lo que sucederá. Eso sería cojo._

 _ **-...-** _Y ahora la Nueva chica Bael permaneció en silencio.

- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Pensaste que las simples palabras serían suficientes para destruir mi espíritu? Ser capaz de leer las mentes me dio grandes habilidades de deducción, y leer manga y juegos me dio una cosmovisión más salvaje. Verá, no puedo leer los pensamientos de los personajes de ficción, ni usar mi clarividencia para identificar al asesino en un juego de misterio, así que solo podía confiar en mi propio cerebro para deducir y encontrar al culpable. Lo siento, me dejé llevar, pero lo que estoy tratando de decir es que los juegos mentales no funcionarán conmigo, ya que estoy bien versado en mí mismo. ¿Qué hay de tí? ¿Has sido honesto contigo mismo?-_ ludger se veía visiblemente conmocionada, mientras desenfrenaba sus ojos.

 **-¿Qué ... qué te hace decir eso?**

- _Ya ves, como he dicho antes, no puedo leer tu mente, ya que probablemente hablas en otro idioma similar a la ira demoníaca o algo así, pero no significa que no pueda llegar a la fuente de esas palabras, tu corazón. No es que pueda comprenderte por completo, pero mientras tenga la esencia de tus palabras, tus intenciones, puedo resolver las cosas. Para mí es algo acertado o no, y personalmente, algunas personas tienen tanta confianza en sí mismas que a veces sus almas son negras como la oscuridad eterna, lo que me hace inútil en esas lecturas, pero como tu mente está despejada, supongo que puedo seguir golpeando como lo hice hace un momento._

 **-No te atreverías ...-**

- _Parece agitada ahora. Realmente no puedo ver desde aquí, pero desde que hice esa primera lectura mental, una extraña sensación de personalidades conflictivas está sucediendo dentro de ella. Me pregunto si eso tiene que ver con Tsukino Ichijou. Déjame preguntarte, ¿cuál es tu relación con el [Emperador Dragón Rojo] Tsukino Ichijou? ¿Son amigos?-_ Ella fue llevada hacia atrás, cubriendo su boca con sus delgados dedos.

 **-No. Por supuesto que no. Nos acabamos de conocer. Sería ridículo cualquier tipo de relación con él además de deberes que cumplir.-** Ella respondió de todos modos.

- _Polluelo en conflicto Por cierto, eso no es una broma, su corazón aún está dividido y es conflictivo en esas palabras. Tal vez a ella le gusta él? ¿Te gusta él? ¿Me gusta, 'me gusta' o 'me gusta'?_

 **-No traten de engañarme. Y dejen de hablar esas palabras sin sentido. Como he dicho, no puede pasar nada entre nosotros. Es la [reina] de Berolina Gremory, mientras yo soy la heredera de Bael. Lo aceptaría gustosamente en mi [nobleza], pero por alguna razón emocional, se negó -.** Aún en conflicto. Esas últimas palabras en realidad eran bastante suaves y ligeras en comparación con las primeras.

- _'No puede pasar nada', ¿eh? No descarta la posibilidad de que quiera que suceda._

 **-¿Por qué debería estar escuchándote? Tal vez esa pausa fue un error. Volveré a nuestro enfrentamiento y te destruiré.**

- _Mentiroso. Ella no quiere destruirme. Lejos de eso, ella quiere alcanzarme. Eso no tiene sentido incluso para mí, pero al menos eso es una pista. Ella es realmente bondadosa y, debo admitir, algo linda. Tal vez ella es una tsundere. Oh chico. Aquí vamos de nuevo.-_ Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a una secuencia de desvanecimiento de flashback, ella buscó y, esta vez, apuntó un puñetazo a la cabeza de mizuki. Esquivo a tiempo y le dio una patada en el estómago. - _Como sospechaba, su dureza es inhumana, pero en realidad estaba buscando un refuerzo para utilizar para saltar de su alcance-_. Lanzo una daga hacia ella y eligió otro par de semiautomáticas para mantenerla a raya, pero su defensa combinada con la tenacidad le dificulta las cosas.- _Si solo tuviera más de una escopeta de Jackal ... Oh, espera, lo tengo_.- Llamé a una docena de esas enormes armas de cañón y abrí fuego contra ella. Esta vez, no tuvo más remedio que dar un paso atrás.- _Entonces, con eso fuera del camino, ¿quieres seguir hablando? Yo puedo hablar. Uuuh ~ ... Fui 'Uuuh' en mi cabeza, qué diablos ... Seamos directos, quieres ser algo, ¿algo con él más que solo conocidos? Él es un poco guapo ... No 'Sanada-nivel' de belleza, pero él tiene sus encantos. Además, es sensato ... Un poco demasiado_.- Dejo de disparar para que ella le respondiera lo más clara posible. Ella bajó la guardia, y la miró con esos grandes orbes morados que siempre fruncían el ceño.

 **-Deja de asumir eso. No tengo ningún interés en el [Emperador Dragón rojo].**

- _Esa frase era tan conflictiva que ella podría provocar un ataque con tantas disputas internas. Hagamos esto, entonces. Pregunta final,_ _respóndeme, ¿quieres o no montar su dragón?_

 **-...**

- _...Creo que fui demasiado lejos._

 **-Tal ... Vulgar ... Lenguaje. Sabía que los humanos podían ser malhablados, pero dirigirse a alguien que no conoce con insinuaciones obscenas ...-**

- _Ella sigue hablando y hablando, pero desde aquí, aunque no mucho , su mente intenta tímidamente decir algo a una parte dominante. Sí, no lo suficiente como para querer montarlo como un caballo, pero un poco de atracción hacia él, no obstante. Tal vez un enamorado?_

 **-No escucharé nada más de ti, escoria. Prepárate para enfrentar la verdadera desesperación mientras te hundes en el verdadero poder de un Bael.-** Y después de que ella dijo eso, el aura más desagradable y repulsiva se apoderó de su mente, ya que incluso esa realidad alternativa era arrastrada por ella.

- _Mierda, no puedo moverme. Esta sensación de temor es nueva para mí, así que incluso si lo intento, no podría hacer nada en contra de eso.-_ De repente, un miasma negro comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, y como un humo del infierno, cubrió cualquier cosa desde su parte de la barrera. Ella levantó ambas manos, y toda esa energía negativa se concentró sobre su cuerpo, en una enorme bola de oscuridad.- _Esa cosa ... Es tan oscura que ni siquiera puedo ver nada más allá. Es como si estuviera chupando cada luz a su alrededor._

 **-¿Sorprendido? Deberías serlo. Esta es de Lady Rias ... No, la [emperatriz demonio de la perdición], el último movimiento de Bael. ¡[estrella de la extinción](estrella demoníaca de la aniquilación)!-** Y luego, ella lanzó esa bola masiva contra mízuki. Era lento y tenía una trayectoria predecible, así que hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse alejado. Sin embargo, cuando traté de dar el primer paso, por alguna razón, ni siquiera sintió el suelo. Para su horror absoluto, eso no fue solo eso. ¡sus pies ni siquiera llegaron al suelo! Estaba flotando. No solo estaba flotando, ¡se estaba dirigiendo hacia esa esfera de oscuridad! Traté de teletransportarme lejos, ¡pero la gravedad simplemente la arrastraría de todos modos! Telekinesis tampoco funcionaba, ¡ya que también se tomaba la palabra! Al final, se vi obligada a darse la vuelta para enfrentarme a ese sol negro. Una de mis piernas lo tocó, y se hizo simple polvo,- **Ahora, enfréntate a las consecuencias de estar en presencia del Gran Rey del Infierno.**

Y fue todo lo que escuché. A partir de ahí, solo el horror agonizante de ver su cuerpo desintegrarse en el aire. No era magia, no era una ilusión, ¡su cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo en nada con solo quedarse junto a esa pelota!

- _¡Debo escapar! ¡Debo escapar! ¡Debo escapar! Tengo que..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 **parte 5**

fuera de la barrera

-Así que, hermanito terminó siendo 'envuelto' por una bola de relámpago por una misteriosa chica, y después de una pequeña discusión con Rudger, ella desapareció con ella. Bastante historia, Ren-kun-. Dijo ario, mirando alrededor del área de educación física con Shizuka (Nemesis) y Ren, además de kurama que anda con él. - _Dijo algo acerca de que Ichijou era todo Zen mientras hablaba con una chica muda. Al final, esa misma chica terminó llevando su presencia a otro lugar, y luego, ella desapareció con Rudger después de un pequeño combate. ¿Podría ser ella un demonio?_

-No puedo sentir su presencia. No está cerca de la academia de Kuoh, ni de la ciudad de Kuoh en este sentido-. kurama dijo mirando frenéticamente alrededor y olisqueando el lugar como loao.

- _Ella está haciendo más progreso que nosotros. Entonces Ichijou tiene novia, ¿eh? Eso es genial y todo, pero él no puede disfrutar el botín sin manos._

-A ... Se levanta una barrera. Este lugar está atascado

-Akabane, ¿puedes desbloquear la barrera alrededor del lugar? Debe ser fácil para ti-. Nemesis dijo, tratando de crear una pequeña runa para descartar el hechizo de protección sin llamar la atención no deseada. La zorra suspiró e hizo algunos gestos con las manos, mientras recitaba algunos mantras viejos.

-Por supuesto. Pero primero necesito concetrar un poco de chakra para que el hechizo pueda cubrir toda el área ...

¡CRASH!

-¿Eh ...?

 **-Eso no será necesario, señorita Kurama-.** El sonido de la explosión se hizo eco en sus oídos, así que voltearon a esa dirección. Hubo una grieta en el aire, en el medio de la nada, suspendida en el aire. Desde allí, una mano emergió, y rompiendo el resto del área alrededor, La ... La chica del clan Bael se materializó, rompiendo la barrera a su alrededor. - **El problema ya ha sido resuelto.**

-Ludger, ¿fuiste tú quien levantó la barrera?- Nemesis preguntó, acercándose a ludger. La joven puso una pose de blazé y apartó la mirada de la más vieja. -Respóndeme.

 **-Nemesis Gremory, como pueden ver, el problema ya ha sido resuelto. He eliminado la amenaza en cuestión, y es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Tsukino Ichijou se muestre a sí mismo-.** Dijo en un tono de hecho, casi cimentando cuánto había cambiado. ludger está tratando esta situación con tanta calma.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Ludger?

 **-¿Alguna vez has conocido a una estudiante llamada Kyouka Mizuki, señorita directora Morimoto Shizuka?**

-Kyouka ... ¿Mizuki?

 _-Yo, idiota_

-¡Whoa!- De repente, viniendo de la nada, una chica con cabello rubio fresa y vestida con la academia de Kuoh de repente apareció detrás de ellos, saludándonos sin ninguna expresión significativa en su rostro. Además, ella no movió la boca para decir eso, ludger fue el primero en hablar después de eso.

 **-Tú ... ¿Cómo es posible? Utilicé ... Te maté. Ya deberías estar muerto-** ludger habló. Guau,

- _¿usó seriamente un hechizo de aniquilación en esta chica? No sé cuál es más sorprendente. El hecho de que ella usó aquí o el hecho de que la chica, probablemente esa Kyouka Mizuki, sobrevivió en absoluto._

 _-Sí, más o menos eso, hermana. Resulta que tengo otra habilidad basada en el pensamiento. Yo lo llamo [Schrodinger ](incertidumbre de la existencia). Utiliza la física cuántica en eso '_

 _-habló ... Pensamiento. Lo entiendo ahora, ella está usando tal vez la telepatía para comunicarse con nosotros, similar a un esper. Además, 'física cuántica', tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas a Némesis._

 _-En pocas palabras, mientras haya gente que piense que estoy vivo y bien, o al menos que haya reconocido mi existencia, no puedo morir, por así decirlo. Sin embargo, me quita la mitad de mis poderes por un tiempo. Y solo puedo usarlo una vez al año._

-Ya veo. Qué imprudente contigo, Rudger. No puedes andar matando gente a diestra y dijo y se volvío hacia la alborotadoar, ella se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Némesis en cambio caminó hacia el telépata y llamó su atención.

-En cualquier caso, tu nombre es Kyouka Mizuki, ¿estoy en lo cierto? ¿Estás relacionado de algún modo con la desaparición de Tsukino Ichijou?- el [rey] habló. Kyouka probablemente bloqueó su vínculo con ella, volteándose hacia ella y asintiendo. Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, ahora. -Ya veo. Eso es un problema, de hecho. Sin embargo, no excusa el Hecho de que lo teletransportó sin su consentimiento. Recuperelo inmediatamente. Luego podemos hablar sobre sus propios problemas y cómo resolverlos.

-Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Ren se volvió hacia aría, viendo a esos dos teniendo una conversación bastante zen.

-Este mundo está lleno de gente extraña de hecho. -kurama estaba crispando sus oídos viendo también a esos dos, y después de un gran suspiro, Kyouka apuntó sus dedos en una dirección aleatoria, y luego convocó una bola de electricidad, una densa y negra con destellos volando a todos los lados. Después de unos segundos, esa esfera desapareció, dejando solo a un joven mojado conocido con solo shorts carmesí, máscara de buceo básica, pies planos y llevando una concha gigante y colorida más un pez en sus manos.

Qué...?

-Sí, un poco. Okinawa es divertido, pero incluso traducido, su dialecto es complicado-. Ichijou habló dirigiéndose a la chica telépata, que aparentemente también es un usuario telequinético.

- _Oh, Dios mío, encontramos otro de esos anormales. Los humanos y sus aterradoras habilidades para ser impredecibles (la bisnieta de dos ex humanos hablando)._

ichijou dio un ligero golpe en el hombro de Kyouka, y luego se volvió hacia Némesis y se disculpó por su tardanza y el hecho de que no estaba presente en la ceremonia de eliminación. Nemesis suspiró, y como la hermana mayor buena y fresca que siempre trata de esconder que es, le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y decir que estaba bien. Como ni ichijou ni ludger estuvieron presentes, lo retrasaron para evitar el alboroto. Esos novatos tienen suerte, al igual que los [fugitivos de Miyama] ...

-Ahora ven, Kyouka-San. Veamos qué podemos hacer con eso. Después hablamos de tu castigo-. nemesis dijo, volviéndose hacia el Esper problemático. Suspiró y siguió a Némesis a otro lugar. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran entrar en la academia Kuoh, Kyouka levantó una mano y

¡BAM!

El cielo nublado abrió un todo gigante y sopló las nubes, revelando el brillante sol detrás de ellas. Ella se volvió hacia ellos frunciendo el ceño y pensó

 _-Por el amor de Dios, el verano está a la vuelta de la esquina. Hazlo soleado._

aria suspiro.

- _Oh, su castigo será más duro ahora_.- Y luego, el dúo entró en Kuoh y desapareció de su vista. Solo estában aria, kurama, ichijou, Ren y ludger. aria miro hacia la último y cruzo los brazos.

-Rudger, sabes que ya no podemos matar humanos. Incluso si son caídos o normales, no podemos. Comprende eso -Dije. Ella se inclinó rápidamente, su manera de decir en silencio que ya no lo sabía. Suspiro. -Entonces ... ¿Cómo fue? La pelea, eso es. Dependiendo de tu respuesta, sabes que tu padre no perdonará a Kyouka-chan nunca.

 **-...-** Ella no dijo nada, en cambio se volteo a ver hacia el [emperador dragón rojo] que ahora estaba hablando de Okinawa y cómo diablos eligió esas bellezas tropicales. A pesar de la expresión estoica, ludger se sonrojó y resolló una nube de inquietud. Algo pasó y aria quiere saber qué! - **Sin comentarios...**

-Aw ~. ¿Estás seguro ~? Vamos, ¿dime?

 **-¿Estás insinuando algo, Aria Hyodo?-** Ella se volvió hacia la rubio y brilló ese aura negra y pesada a su alrededor. pero no fue capaz ni de hacerle cosquillas a la dragona la cual solo dio su mejor sonrisa brillante. ludger giró y se alejó de ellos. - **Me voy a ir ahora. Hasta luego, Aria Hyodo.**

-Sí, haz eso, no me importa. Lo que sea-. Dijo sin embargo esta preocupado por ella.- _Matar sus emociones seguramente la convirtió más al lado de Bael. Y recordando a Lord Zekram, solo puedo esperar que ella no alcance el nivel o titulo de un [rey demonio]. El inframundo podría tomar un giro incómodo. Mejor voy a ver como esta hermanito por el momento-_ el cual estaba hablando de Okinawa con sus chicas

-El mar estaba bastante limpio y el clima era agradable. Es casi como ahora. La gente es un poco grosera en comparación con aquí y con Osaka, pero es lo suficientemente siguió hablando con kurama y Ren, incluido el hecho de que conoció a un monstruo varonil del lago y se divirtió con un festival. Parecía más relajado ahora. aria creyó ver una sonrisa, pero fue solo una ilusión. -¿Quieres ver este caparazón? lo traje para mamá. Oh, oye, Aria-nee

-...- aria casi vomito.Él la llamó 'Aria-nee'. Esta confundida. Él está teniendo su tiempo ahora. Es bueno verlo de buen humor. Oh mierda. No tiene nada que decir. Solo dira algo para evitar la incomodidad-Hueles como Okinawa

-Oh, lo notaste ...

-Es salado y fresco. No me desagrada-. Dijo kurama, abrazando a su querida 'esposa' por el cuello y olfateando el aroma salado y tropical que emanaba de él. En lugar de golpearla, el suspiró y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza, pero con una vena de ira saliendo de su cabeza. Ren observaba el caparazón y el pez que todavía luchaba en el suelo. aria volteo la cabeza hacia el cielo despejado sobre su cabeza y suspiré.

- _¿Por qué Kyouka-Chan hizo eso? No tiene ningún sentido. Lo que sí sé es ... Él podría volver._

* * *

 **parte 6**

mas tarde en la casa tsukino

-Estamos en casa-dijo ichijou entrando en su casa

-Oye, Ichijou, Yoko-chan. Bienvenido de- ¿Es eso un pez?- Satsuki los saludó con un rápido saludo hasta que notó el recipiente de plástico que pidió prestado al consejo estudiantil con el pez gigante en él. Además de la concha gigante y colorida en las manos de ichijou. Ella palideció un poco, y suspiró. -No voy a preguntar, pero será mejor que tengas una explicación para eso, hermano.

-Tenemos algo para cenar. Creo que esto es suficiente-. Dijo. Satsuki hizo un puchero, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, ella recogió la caja del contenedor y la llevó a la cocina. -Supongo que tendremos sashimi o pescado a la parrilla para esta noche. -se volteo a ver hacia su madre en la sala de estar, que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa baja. Ella se volteo hacia el y lo miró confundida.

-Hola, Ichijou. Bienvenida de regreso. Aparentemente, te divirtiste hoy, ¿eh?- Ella dijo, mirando la belleza natural en sus manos. el camino hacia ella y coloco la concha sobre la mesa llena de letras. Es un regalo para ella. -Oh, para mí. Gracias. Esa cosa es realmente hermosa. Perla, ¿verdad? Qué bonita. Oye, hueles a Okinawa.

-¿Tiene que ser el caparazón?- Le dio una sonrisa incómoda y se volvió hacia las escaleras. Tiene que quitarse el olor a Okinawa o comenzarán a hacer preguntas. -Voy a mi habitación y me cambio, entonces. En todo caso, solo llámame.

-Oye, ¿no quieres ayudarme a leer esas cartas? Sé que está pasado de moda, pero aparentemente los parientes no saben qué son los correos electrónicos-. kyou dijo, abriendo otra carta y recogiendo el papel dentro. Ella lo leyó y sonrió. -oh, mira. Tu prima Shuu-chan se casó. Qué lindo. ¡Deberíamos enviarle un regalo!

-Por favor, no me digas que se casó con su novia imaginaria otra vez

-No, ya pasó eso. Fue con Hana-chan. Incluso enviaron una foto. Aw ~. Es tan incómodo aquí-. Ella tomó una foto de la carta y prácticamente se derritió con ella.

-Entonces, el primo Shuu se casó ... con una chica 3D. Ahora eso es un paso.

-Ven aquí, Ichi. Echa un vistazo. ¿No son lindos juntos?

-Tal vez más tarde. Estoy agotado-. Dijo. ¿Realmente ella lo llamó 'Ichi'? Lo que sea, mejor no pensar demasiado en eso. Llamé a kurama, y juntos hablaron arriba. Ella fue a la habitación de huéspedes como siempre, mientras el se dirigía a su propia habitación, para recoger su toalla, jabón y ropa limpia para tomar un baño.

- _Hoy fue un día bastante tranquilo, en realidad. Hablé con Kamiyama, fui a Okinawa, aprendí a jugar a Taikou e incluso recogí un pez y un bonito caparazón para nosotros. Por no mencionar, esa chica psíquica incluso limpió los cielos, por lo que la atmósfera sombría podría estar lejos por un tiempo. Sí, hoy fue un gran día. Pero espero poder terminarlo lo más rápido posible._

¡CLIC!

¡TOC!

 **-** ¡HNNNG ...!

-...?!

...

...

Permitanme a mí, el autor, explicar el evento desplegado, El protagonista Tsukino Ichijou no podía pensar en nada en la situación actual en la que se encontraba. Delante de él, sentado en el suelo y usando solo calzoncillos negros, había un Hombre extremadamente musculoso y peludo, con una cara excesivamente varonil, pero piel tan pálida como un zombi. Le dolían mucho los músculos, ya que se estaba estirando en el suelo, con su cabello negro como la noche cortado en un estilo salvaje y puntiagudo, así como su barba puntiaguda y patillas salvajes que podrían sacarle los ojos de encima. el movimiento equivocado. Ichijou no podía pensar en nada pero ...

 _-Esta es la segundo cosa más extraña, más incómodo que he tenido en mi vida ..._

-Huh ...? Oh, lo siento. No te he visto aquí, muchacho-. Ese hombre varonil dijo con su voz tan fuerte como un trueno. ichijou se puso en una posición defensiva, mientras el hombre se ponía su ropa, un traje muy sofisticado con una capa roja como la sangre, y caminaba hacia el. Levantó una mano y se la ofreció con una sonrisa y una pipa en la boca. -Permíteme presentarme, soy Desmond Hellsing. soy el primer ministro del imperio vampiro y mano derecha de su majestad nosferatu black. Debes sentirte honrado por nuestro encuentro, ¿eh muchacho? ¡Oooh, hohohoh!

-Sí ... me siento honrado, señor Hellsin -...- Acepté torpemente la mano del Vampiro, pero detuve sus preocupaciones después de escuchar el apellido conocido de ese hombre fuerte y varonil. se detuvo en su camino, levanto los ojos para mirar a ese gigante y hablo. -¿Dijiste ... ' Hellsing '?

-Ooooh, ohohoh! Bueno, sí, mi buen muchacho. La Familia Hellsing, la única de la anterior facción Tepes en capturar a una lady Vampire como dicen y tratar de romper el título del rey Tepes. Sí, esos somos nosotros, en efecto.- Desmond se rió de nuevo, mientras el humo negro escapaba de su pipa. Sin embargo, pronto desechó su objeto humeante, y sonrió con sus dientes brillantes y puntiagudos. -Pero debes saber este nombre de otra fuente. ¿No es así, [emperador dragón rojo] Tsukino Ichijou, la [reina] de Berolina Gremory?

Y así, una vez más, recordó que su vida ya no se puede llamar 'normal' nunca más ...

-¿Por qué mi nariz real y magnífica toma el aroma de Okinawa?

-Dios, córtalo, ¿quieres?

* * *

 **y así termina este capitulo junto con las partes fáciles de escribir, ahora a matarme para organizar el fin de leste volumen**

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **TheGenesis:** finalmente alguien que se atreve a decir algo de esta historia, como he dicho mi una fuente de retroalimentación son ustedes mis queridos lectores, si se que las historias Oc no son las mas populares pero eso no me detendrá en escribir esta historia, sobre la narración yo uso la omnisciente pero a la hora de los pensamientos esta el problema, yo originalmente escribí los pensamientos largos de los personajes en tercera persona, pero después de leerlo me di cuenta que conseguía transmitir los emociones que quería transmitir, por ejemplo el monologo interno de annie en el capitulo pasado lo escribí así no daba la misma sensación que al hacerlo como quedo, principalmente siento que hago esto por que cuando escribo esta historia siento que fuera un manga o un anime y en un manga/anime no conoces los pensamientos de lo personajes por que un narrador te los diga, sino por oírlos/leerlos tu mismo, como podrás haber visto en so no se puede cambiar muy fácil toma como ejemplo este capitulo hay un personaje que solo puede comunicarse mediante los pensamientos,en cuanto a la narración de batallas se que debo mejorar y planeo editar los capítulos después del final de este arco aunque tal vez lo haga al final de este volumen también, sobre lo de tu opinión futura de la trama y los personajes, me encantaría oírla, recomendaría que la dieras al final de este arco, pero si quieres dala al final del este volumen

* * *

 **conceptos**

 **[null stardust](** 破壊力の破片,Hakai-ryoku no hahen **)** traducido como [nulo polvo de estrellas](metralla de pode de la destrucción) es una técnica usada por ludger en la que enfoca su [poder de la destrucción] en sus manos y lo libera ne forma de balas comprimidas hechas del mismo, permitiendo atacar de forma rapida y consecutiva pero consumiendo una gran cantidad de energía

 **[anormal](** _超能力者; Chō nōryoku-sha_ **)** traducido como "persona con superpoderes" son humanos que nacieron o desarrollaron poderes y habilidades sobrenaturales que no tiene que ver con la magia o los [artes sagrados] también conocidos como espers o psíquicos son humanos, entre las habilidades comunes que estos poseen están, al telepatia, treletransportación, telequinesis, distintas formas de manipulación elemental como piroquinesis o electroquinesis, el origen de sus poderes e dice que es la llamada "imagen completa de Dios" un rasgo exclusivo de la raza dado a estos por su creador el dios de la biblia que permite el uso del llamado potencial humano

 **curiosidades**

 **-** el nombre del termino proviene de la serie medaka box pero los poderes pero la idea y el concepto esta inspirado en los esper de to aru majutsu no index

 **2ª maravilla: el fantasma del segundo piso:**

 **Verdad** : No hay fantasmas en el segundo piso. En realidad, esas son realmente travesuras, pero su origen es la estudiante transferida bromista de la clase 1-B, Mizuki Kyouka , utilizando sus poderes psíquicos por aburrimiento con el fin de asustar a sus compañeros superiores. Tan pronto como fue revelada, tales fenómenos se detuvieron.

 **nuevos personajes**

 **Mizuki Kyouka** (鏡花観月; Kyōka Midzuki)

 **raza** : humana(esper)

 **alias:** el fantasma del segundo piso

 **cabello:** rubio fresa

 **ojos:** purpuras

 **clasificación:** psíquica

 **afiliaciones:** academia kouh(estudiante)

 **equipo:** poderes psíquicos

 **familia**

padres sin nombre

 **personalidad:** Por alguna razón u otra, Mizuki parece completamente muda, nunca habla fuera de su propia conversación mental con otros, ya sea compartiendo la mente o diálogos mentales particulares con otros, dando a entender un rasgo de personalidad más reservado y tímido. Cuando se presentó por primera vez, se demostró que podía ser irritable, de mal genio y fácil de confundir, mostrando indicios de estar enamorado del protagonista.

Sin embargo, cuando se presentó correctamente, Mizuki demostró ser tan sensata como Aria Argento, así como un troll: le gusta meterse con los demás por el bien de la vida y le gusta leer las mentes y guardar los secretos de los demás para sí misma. para jugar con ellos También es sensata, divertida, relajada y de buen nivel, siendo comunicativa y amigable incluso en situaciones que pueden amenazar su vida, y le gusta dar apodos a los demás. Tal mentalidad es probablemente debido a sus propios poderes mentales ilimitados, lo que le permite vivir una vida sin ningún problema o límite. Sin embargo, Mizuki tiene una resolución fuerte que evita que se vuelva totalmente apática con el mundo: le gusta vivir todos los días y esperar cualquier cosa que suceda, incluso más ahora que se hizo amiga del poder absurdo. Ella también muestra una mentalidad bastante agradable de que todo el mundo que va en contra de ella solo debería "enfriar la cabeza", ya que envía varios agentes secretos a lugares placenteros como Hawai o Tiki en lugar de matarlos

 **apariencia:** una mujer alta, guapa y joven, de pelo liso, rubio y puntiagudo, ojos magenta y buen cuerpo con pechos grandes y agradable trasero, con una piel ligeramente bronceada.

 **curiosidades**

 **-** apariencia de Mizuki se basa en el personaje Otome Yumeano de la serie Medaka Box . Sus poderes y carácter conceptual se basan en el personaje Kusuo Saiki de la serieSaki Kuzuo no Psi-nan

-El nombre de Mizuki está escrito com and y sirve como un juego de palabras y una referencia a un viejo proverbio asiático _((鏡 花 水月; Kyōka Suigetsu; traducido. Flor en el espejo, luna en el agua)_ , que trata sobre la eteridad y la tentación del inalcanzable. Como tal, su nombre es a la vez un juego de palabras con Agua (水; Mizu) y Luna (月; Tsuki / Zuki), formando **Mizuki** _(Mi (zu) + (Zu) ki = Mizuki),_ completando la idea con su apellido _._

 _-_ Ella es la única maravilla en la academia Kuoh que no está vinculada a lo sobrenatural habitual. En cambio, ella es una ESPer de poderes más allá de la comprensión del canon.


	24. legado del emperador dragón de lospechos

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, que quizás sea el mas largo y mas cargado de todos, enserio espero que esto no me explote en la cara**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

-*hola*-transmisones

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **renacimiento 2: el legado del emperador dragón de los pechos**

 **parte 1**

Y como siempre, ichijou tsukino se encontró en otra situación extraña, algo extraña, frente a el, sentado justo al otro lado de la pequeña mesa en su habitación, había un hombre alto, moreno, musculoso y varonil sentado con las piernas cruzadas, escaneando la habitación como un todo , y tomando sorbos rápidos de té frente a el, cortesía de kurama, que ahora estaba distrayendo a todos los que estaban abajo. Tendrá que perderse la cena otra vez ...

Aparentemente, esa masa de músculos con forma humanoide es el primer ministro del actual [Imperio Vampiro], y el hombre que es la mano derecha del [Rey Vampiro] Nosferatu Black, Desmond Hellsing.

Oh, él también es el padre de Annie / Sayuri, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades ...

-Así que ... Señor Ministro Desmond. Es un honor Hizo una reverencia hasta que su frente tocó la mesa. Recuerda lo que dijo Gremory, los culos de los vampiro son más apretados que los de ningún demonio. Muestra respeto y no volarán frente a ti.

-Ooh ~, hohohoh! Así debería ser, [emperador dragón rojo]. Después de todo, no es que el gran yo(ore-sama) en realidad pueda dejar el lado de Lord Nosferatu por una pequeña razón como un demonio-. Él considera que la Reunión por la Paz es una "pequeña razón". Esa y su forma de hablar es increíble en el mejor de los casos, pero al menos está respondiendo.

- _De acuerdo, Ichijou, debes permanecer en el juego y saber con quién estás tratando. Estoy lidiando con un señor vampiro que casi puede romper mi cuello como un kit-Kat, así que estamos en buenos términos por ahora._

-Honestamente, prefiero dar un paseo con mi viejo amigo Cohen, pero él está demasiado ocupado para eso.

-Cohen ... ¿Cohen Lucifer, el actual [Rey Demonio] lucifer? ¿Y el padre de Gremory? Huh- entonces la aristocracia funciona en otras razas. Y él dijo 'viejo amigo'. - _Me pregunto si esto es solo burla o realmente son amigos así._

-Así es. Mi bueno, hermoso, guapo, lindo y poderoso campeón Cohen. El actual [rey demonio] lucifer cuyas hijas también son verdaderos caramelos-. Dijo con una sonrisa y una expresión orgullosa, cuando ichijou se sintió un poco incómodo por la misma cita. Ellos de nuevo, él es un vampiro, y los vampiros son violadores o amantes. Lord Desmond es probablemente ambos. -Su esposa también está envejeciendo como el vino, el mejor tipo.

-Si puedo, quiero saber qué está haciendo aquí un gran señor vampiro, el primer ministro, ¿cuál es tu problema aquí, Lord Desmond?- Le pregunté eso solo para desechar sus comentarios indecentes, pero honestamente, esa pregunta también es algo que le molesta. Detuvo su sesión de crecimiento de nariz y volvió sus negros ojos como de noche hacia el.

-Bueno, estoy aquí para recopilar información, así como para reconstruir la barrera meteorológica que se destruyó esta tarde-. Lord Desmond dijo con un suspiro y rascándose la parte posterior de su cuello de una manera incómoda. Barrera del clima?

-¿Quieres decir ... esas nubes que estaban en el camino, incluso cuando el verano está a la vuelta de la esquina?-Pregunto levantando la mano, y el vampiro hinchó el pecho con orgullo.

-Sí, ese de hecho. Te tengo que hacer saber, ya que los vampiros no pueden resistir el poder de la Luz del Sol, con algunas excepciones hermosas, como yo, el primer ministro, muchas gracias, estoy a cargo de construir la barrera alrededor La ciudad de Kuoh hecha de nubes para que mis compañeros vampiros puedan entrar en este territorio sin ningún problema.

-Oh, lo entiendo.- Entonces eso es de lo que habló antes. Y gracias a esa Esper, la mencionada 'barrera de nubes' fue levantada de la ciudad de Kuoh, y el está aquí para arreglar eso ... -Me pregunto qué causó esto. Espera, tengo otra pregunta, ¿por qué aquí? ¿Por qué en mi casa? No lo entiendo.

-Oh, eso ... Por alguna razón, olí un olor bastante familiar viniendo de aquí. El olor de cierta chica que tal vez sepas-. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Está hablando de Annie, definitivamente. -Lad, si la información de Alice Gremory me sirve bien, tu grupo, o [nobleza] como dicen los Demonios, tiene un sirviente llamado Annabelle Hellsing, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-Sí, señor. Ella es ... Nuestro ... [Caballero].- Dijo un poco vacilante. No conoce a ese hombre lo suficiente, no sabe si va a hacer una broma con el o simplemente hacer algo y destruir su casa. De cualquier manera, mejor prepárse para lo peor. -Desafortunadamente, ella no está aquí. Se escapó ...

-Aah ~, ya veo, ya veo-. Retrocedió sobre su almohadón al otro lado de la mesa y asintió en sus pensamientos. Él lo está tomando a la ligera. Lord Desmond volvió los ojos a un lado al azar, cruzó los brazos y lanzó una sonrisa sardónica, mirando con desprecio a la misma dirección. -Me alegra oír eso. Esa maldita basura Dhampyr no debería estar bajo mi presencia, ni respirar mi aire ~. Qué desgracia es para el nombre Hellsing.

-¿Por qué molestarse en venir aquí de todos modos si quieres evitarla, entonces?- Debería estar enojado por sus comentarios de desprecio sobre el [caballero] de Gremory, sin embargo, encontró una contradicción entre sus palabras y acciones. No es un detective, pero no debería tener esa conversación si su interés aquí no era Annie al final. Después de ese pequeño comentario, Lord Desmond dejó de reír, y luego se giró hacia ichijou, todavía sonriendo.

-¿Jugar juegos mentales con el Gran Desmond, [emperador dragón rojo]? Te tengo que saber, tienes que tener al menos un milenio para siquiera pensar en engañarme, muchacho-. Él dice eso, pero lo descubrió en menos de una hora. Pero por el bien de su propia cabeza y cuello, mejor va con la corriente, y cambia el tema.

-Lord Desmond, ¿hay alguna razón para que ... se desnude en mi habitación y se estire aquí?- Casi lo olvido, pero sí, había un tipo desnudo que se estiraba en su habitación como si este lugar fuera su césped o algo así. - _No es que me preocupe demasiado, ya que me estoy acostumbrando a esto, pero eso fue bastante extraño. El joven Toguro no tiene nada con Lord Desmond. Oh, me estoy sonrojando solo por recordar_.- Lord Desmond, por otro lado, sonrió aún más, mientras flexionaba sus bíceps de nuevo.

-Por supuesto que te darías cuenta, [emperador dragón rojo]. Te tengo que saber, no uso ninguna otra forma de transporte además de mi propio cuerpo. Como resultado de esto y mi entrenamiento habitual, he desarrollado una enorme cantidad de músculos-. Dijo en un tono orgulloso. -De vez en cuando, debo volver a ejercitarlos, para que pueda estar en plena forma en cualquier momento. ¡Oh, hohohoh, no es que nada pueda representar una amenaza para mí, al final!

-Guau.- Dijo con una expresión inexpresiva y un pulgar hacia arriba. - _Espera, mierda! ¡Lo hice otra vez! ¡Grité!_ -Afortunadamente, desmond estaba tan absorto en ... Él mismo, simplemente ignoró esa pequeña observación sardónica. -Lord Desmond, si es posible, ¿quién es exactamente haruka-sama, la madre de Annie?

-Quien...?.

-No importa. De todos modos, gracias por la visita, me siento honrado ... De alguna manera-. Le dio otro gruñido, mientras tomaba un poco más de té y miraba lejos de él. -Realmente lo siento por haberte molestado con preguntas. Puedes irte y ayudar a Nemesis-san ahora.

-Eh, educado. Pero, por supuesto, es conMIGO con quien estás hablando, así que, por supuesto, incluso los Demonios actuarían en consecuencia-. Él se rió aún más, para disgusto de ichijou. De alguna manera, ese comportamiento provoca algo de nostalgia, definitivamente es un pariente de Annie. Lord Desmond se detuvo y se volvió directamente hacia el. -Sé que no quieres, pero hablemos de ti. ¿Es cierto que eres el portador del "Guantelete del Emperador Dragón Rojo"? ¿El único [emperador dragón rojo]? Podría ser otro tipo [Duplicador Crítico](mano del dragón), si no tienes cuidado.

al mismo tiempo dentro de la [boosted gear]

-[matalo¡. matamoslo, como se atrave a comparar la [boosted gear] con un mero [duplicador critico]]

-[ **calma draig, ya sabes como son estos no muertos** ]

de vuelta a la realidad

-Uhh ~, sí, creo que estoy seguro de que soy el [emperador dragón rojo].- Dijo, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo hacia él y convocando al guantelete de dragón allí.el echó una mirada rápida y superficial, y sonrió, asintiendo en comprensión. - _Quiero decir, estoy bastante seguro de que Yagura y el propio Ddraig no me estarían mintiendo ... creo. Además, todos dicen que soy el verdadero_ _, así que estoy seguro de que este también es el indicado._

-Oh, ya veo, ya veo. El infame [arte sagrado] conocido como el "Longinus mas peligroso" hecho de Ddraig de los [dragones celestiales]. Estoy sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo, no-. Dijo con una sonrisa, mirando albrazo y luego a el. ichijou estaba tan concentrado que se sintió incómodo de nuevo. Pero como puedo ver, todavía estás lejos de tener el control total sobre él. Además, veo un bloqueo alrededor de tu brazo y tu cuerpo. En otras palabras, hay algo que te impide aprovechar por completo el poder del [dragón irlandés].

-¿Es así?- Miro hacia su [arte sagrado], y brilló sus joyas para el. -Así que hay un bloqueo en mi [arte sagrado, ]eso es una cosa, supongo. -Lord Desmond se puso de pie y lo ayudó a pararse sobre los dos también. -¿Ahora que?

-Levántate, [emperador dragón rojo]. Como muestra de mi bondad y poder eterno, te echaré una mano en tu desarrollo como el sucesor del "Guantelete del Emperador Dragón Rojo".- Dijo bombástico, casi rompiendo los espejos en la habitación. Pero dijo que lo ayudará a lograr algo, así que es un comienzo. En realidad, no quiere engañarse, pero dado que por el momento esta lidiando con cinco usuarios de [artes sagrados], no tiene muchas opciones.

- _Quiero ayudar, así que mejor tómalo mientras pueda.-_ Gracias supongo.- Dijo. Lord Desmond se rió de nuevo, haciendo crujir sus nudillos de una manera amenazante. en ese momento se arrepintió de cada elección que tuve en su vida por ahora ... No es algo nuevo.

-Muy bien entonces, [emperador dragón rojo]. ¡Ahora, quítate el abrigo!

-¿Espera- Y después de esa extraña orden, de mala gana se desvistió de la chaqueta de su uniforme prestado, el verdadero todavía está en Okinawa, y en su orden, le dio la espalda. - _De acuerdo, esto es realmente incómodo, no es que sea la primera vez que estoy desnudo junto a alguien que realmente no conozco. Sin embargo, el problema comienza cuando recuerdo que la última persona en la que me encontré en esta misma situación fue ... Irene-San_. -Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando sintió fuertes, grandes manos que llegaban a sus hombros desde su espalda. Él podría aplastar su mano fácilmente entre ellos. -Err ... me siento incómodo.

-¡Debes confiar en tus mayores, [emperador dragón rojo], principalmente en mí, el único primer ministro!- Dijo al lado de suoreja. Oh, mierda. -Ahora, relájate y déjame tomar la iniciativa. Te mostraré las maravillas que mis manos pueden hacerle a tu cuerpo cansado y estresado mientras busco dentro de tu espíritu y despierto a la bestia desde dentro.

-...

-...?

-No estás ayudando

-VAMPIRICA ULTRA MAXIMA OMEGA TÉCNICA! OCHO PUERTAS DE LAS MARAVILLAS!- ¡Y sin ninguna advertencia, pudo sentir sus pulgares, que eran tan grandes como sus propios puños, llegando a ciertos puntos en su espalda!

-¡Kyaaaah ~!

* * *

 **parte 2**

en el resto de la casa, Todos cenaron, y ahora todo el mundo estaba dormido, excepto kurama, natalia y liu bei. Ahora estában frente a la puerta con un tablero número 1, la habitación de Ichijou, esperando su oportunidad nocturna de tener nuestra fiesta de pijamas habitual con él, pero por alguna razón, la puerta no se movió.

-Me pregunto por qué cerraría la puerta-. se pregunto kurama en voz alta, con un plato con arroz y pescado a la parrilla en sus manos. Si está despierto, hablaran y se lo daran; si no lo hace, se quedaran dormidas en su cama. natalia y liu bei también están allí, por la misma razón.

-¡Tal vez Lord Desmond está pasando un buen rato con Hong long! ¡Después de todo, los hombres deberían pasar tanto tiempo juntos!- La chica china alta dijo con una mano sobre sus músculos.

- _Hombres que pasan tiempo con hombres, eso no está bien. Un hombre también debería pasar tiempo con sus novias, y a decir verdad, también quiero abrazarlo._

-¿Yaoi?- Y, por supuesto, otra broma estúpida proveniente de Natalia Campbell.

- _Brr, gracias por las imágenes de un hombre musculoso y el chico flaco que es mi marido. Con eso, es obvio quién está en la parte inferior y quién está arriba.-_ Como es divertido pensar así, kurma solo acaricio a natalia en la cabeza.-Casi, pero no olvidemos que él también nos tiene a nosotras-. Kurama sonrió, buscando a liu bei para que hiciera eso también. se volteo hacia la puerta e intenté golpearla de nuevo. -Después de todo, quién sabe lo que un monstruo golpeado como Lord Desmond Hellsing puede hacerle a un demonio de clase baja como Ichijou ...

-¡ **Y TOMA MI AMOR OTRA VEZ, SEKIRYUUTEI** !

-¡Kyaaaaah ~ ...!

-... _No. Esto no puede ser correcto. Creo que escuché la voz de Ichijou gimiendo como una niña pequeña. Heheh, no, este es probablemente uno de esos chistes de payasadas que vemos en la comedia. Solo abriré la puerta, y todo será un error ..._

-¡ **SIENTA EL FLUJO DE ENERGÍA EN SU CUERPO! ¡RECIBA EL IMPULSO DE EUFORIA DESDE DENTRO! ¡RECIBA ESSSSTOOOOO..** !

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Detente, Lord Desmond! ¡Me romperé ~! ¡Me romperás!

- _Esto está yendo demasiado lejos. Están diciendo esto solo para meterse conmigo. Por mucho que ame a Ichijou, le pellizcaré la mejilla al suelo si esto va más allá.-_ Ella echo un vistazo alrededor, y como esperaba, las chicas tuvieron diferentes reacciones, Natalia sin emociones con la nariz sangrante y una liu bei emocionada con destellos en los ojos. - _Yo simplemente ... No puedo. Mantén la calma, Kurama, no estás ... Celoso. Espera, no puedo estar celoso! ¡Mi esposo está siendo violado!_

 _Tal vez estoy celoso porque soy yo quien quiere que él ... ¡Ah! ¡mala kurama! ¡Eres su protectora ahora! ¡No andes codiciando por él ahora!_

 **-ACABANDO ACABANDO, ¡LA OCTAVA PUERTA DEL EXTASIS Y LA REDENCIÓN** !

-¡Hyaaaaah ~! ¡ya no puedo casarme ~!

-¡Eso es todo! Ryuubi, ¡rompe esa puerta!- Le ordeno a la pelirosa, que estaba tan curiosamente mirando hacia la puerta como si pudiera ver algo al otro lado. Ella se volvió hacia la zorra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y sonrió.

-Tengo una mejor idea, Akabane-dono-. Ella habló mientras enderezaba un clip de metal y en lugar de romper la puerta, puso ese cable de metal dentro de la cerradura del pomo de la puerta. Después de un giro rápido y algunos giro

CLICK

el sonido se escuchó dentro de la cerradura, y pronto, el descendiente del infame estratega giró la perilla y abrió la puerta.

 _-Oh sí, cómo sigo olvidando cuán versatil es la [nobleza] de Gremory._

-Déjame ver.- Natalia fue la primera en aparecer, abriendo la puerta a toda prisa para ver un "combate de lucha libre" entre dos hombres varoniles. Afortunadamente, la realidad era más clara, Ichijou estaba tirado en el suelo como una alfombra de animal, su rostro prácticamente gritaba pidiendo ayuda, mientras el mismo vampiro muscular y gigantesco con cabello negro y patillas estaba sentado sobre él, sin camisa, presionando sus pulgares en la espalda del [emperador dragón rojo] tan furiosamente que estaba manando vapor de ellos. Natalia, que estuvo callada todo este tiempo, murmuró algo simple. -Guau.

-Oh, si no son las adorables damas del nuevo [emperador dragón rojo]. Tengo que decir que algunas cosas no cambian ni con las diferentes generaciones-. El vampiro fanfarrón dijo con su voz de trueno, mientras la voz ahora mansa de Ichijou intentaba alcanzarlas.

-Ayuda ... me ... Él quiere ... rasgarme ... En dos ...- Sollozó de una manera bastante patética. En una visión normal, era como una cucaracha sin cabeza, pero viendo desde allí ... Su olor, su aura, todo su ser cambiado, de alguna manera., parecía más saludable, lo que por supuesto no era visible a simple vista. kurama se volteo hacia el vampiro que tenía encima (quería hacer una broma, pero ahora no).

-Lord Desmond, ¿qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto. El vampiro, primer ministro general, le lanzó una rápida mirada y luego presionó una última mancha en la espalda de Ichijou, haciendo que el jadeara de dolor y luego se detuviera en el suelo. Luego, se levantó de su pobre víctima y se vistió nuevamente.

-Un pequeño favor para Cohen. Estoy haciendo algo que aprendí con algunos compañeros vampiros en Tailandia y presionando algunos puntos de presión sobre el [emperador dragón rojo] aquí. No solo eso, también he deshecho algunos nudos y bultos en su espalda. y cuerpo, así como mejorar su circulación-. Él dio un pulgar hacia arriba. No se extraña que Ichijou este así. Debe haber dolido como el infierno. -¿Qué tal, eh? ¿No es el mejor primer ministro del [Imperio Vampiro], Desmond Hellsing, el mejor y más amable de su raza? También podría incluir 'guapo'.

-Creo que 'gracias' es suficiente-. Ella Suspiro. Después de un tiempo, las cosas se pusieron un poco más tranquilas, y dado que es la hija y la segunda al mando de la facción yokai de Kanto, también podría escuchar cuáles son sus asuntos allí ya que no hay más distracciones. se sentaron cara a cara en la habitación de Ichijou, mientras que Tasha estaba bebiendo el resto del té en la cama de Ichijou y Ryuubi estaba caminando sobre él en su cama. -Ya veo. No solo debes acompañar al señor Nosferatu aquí en Japón, sino que también debes terminar la barrera para que tus compatriotas vampíricos puedan viajar con seguridad a la academia Kuoh.

-Exactamente, mi querida Kurama. No podía esperar menos de la hermosa mujer que es la hija de Mutsumi-. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de kurama. su madre ... de hecho ...la genética es muy aleatoria en youkais, pero un cumplido proveniente de un anciano es inquietante. Asintió con un sorbo rápido en su té y suspiro. -Con la lluvia desaparecida, olí el aroma de un vampiro por aquí. Pensé que podría ayudarme con su trabajo, pero después de que descubrí que era Annabelle todo el tiempo, me rendí. Huhuhuh, fui traído aquí por un vampiro al azar con la esperanza de ayudarme solo para terminar decepcionado.

-¿Es así? Pero cubriste toda el área desde Rumania hasta aquí. ¿Cómo es que necesitas ayuda para una tarea tan pequeña como esta?- Ella sabe la respuesta, en realidad. Va a fingir que no para hacerlo hablar. Su usualmente pálida piel se sonrojó un poco, y desechó el comentario con una mano.

-Detalles, detalles. No participemos en ellos para evitar perder nuestro precioso tiempo aquí. ¡Ooh, hohohoh! Tú y el [dragón gales] seguramente comparten algunas líneas de pensamiento-. Él respondió. Sí, no esta cayendo en eso. Obviamente, se preocupa por un vampiro. Él tomó otro sorbo de su té. -Sé que es casi un pecado no hablar de mí, pero suficiente de mis negocios. ¿Cómo está Kuoh? ¿Están bien los preparativos?

-Encontramos algunos ... Problemas en el camino, pero podemos ocuparnos de ellos. No te preocupes por eso-. ella se mordió el labio con frustración. Eso definitivamente era una mentira, ya que esos [fugitivos de Miyama] son algo con lo que se puede lidiar. Aria dijo que ella se ocupará de ellos en el momento de la reunión, así que supone que puede dejar pasar esa. Él se rió de ella.

-¡No tengas miedo al pedir ayuda! ¡Las criaturas del Sol realmente subestiman el poder de las sombras!- el dijo a todos en la sala, pero al final les sonrió. No saben, ese vampiro es mucho más amigable de lo que habían anticipado. Lord Desmond luego sacó de su capa un ramo de rosas rojas, un velo negro que los sujetaba a todos, y los colocó sobre la mesa. -Gracias por tu hospitalidad. ¡Esta es mi muestra de gratitud y amor eterno! ¡Entonces todos pueden declarar orgullosamente que Desmond Hellsing bendijo este lugar con su presencia!

-Sí, gracias.- Sin bromear, tiene que decir que esas rosas son en verdad uno de las mas hermosas que ha visto en su vida. Sin embargo, no se ven tan extraños para ella. Con la excepción de la cinta negra, esas rosas se parecen terriblemente a las flores que están abajo adornando la sala de estar ...- _Símbolo de gratitud y amor eterno, ¿eh?_

-¡Pero ahora voy a partir! ¡La academia de Kuoh me espera para el ritual de traer de vuelta las nubes y preparar el último espectáculo que este lugar jamás haya visto!- Dijo de una manera un tanto ampulosa, saltando mientras todavía estaba sentado en un verdadero estilo Zeppeli y haciendo una voltereta en el aire para colmo. Al final, aterrizó justo en el borde de la ventana del balcón, y se sacó la capa para cubrir su mitad inferior. -Hasta entonces, querida Kurama y la [nobleza] de Berolina. No me decepciones.

Y, con una risa final, se convirtió en un grupo de murciélagos y se fue volando por la ventana, dejando una densa casi en todos los cielos. Vampiros, ¿quién puede explicarlos? Para ser justos, desde la [broma de Lucifer] en los tiempos del [caos de lilin], la extinción casi total de la raza vampírica hizo que los miembros restantes simplemente ignoren la disputa entre las facciones, construyendo el actual [Imperio Vampiro] y por la regla del líder más fuerte. 'independientemente del género, y ahora están buscando su propia supervivencia entre lo sobrenatural. Esa reunión en sí es solo una manera de atar todos los cabos sueltos con Demonios y buscar su propio lugar en la tierra. Esperan que esto vaya bien

-Compañero interesante-natalia dijo, todavía mirando la ventana abierta y mirando hacia la luz de la luna ahora cubierta. -Volteé a la cama, y liu bei ya la terminó de caminar obre el [emperador dragón rojo], que ahora estaba desmayado en la cama. Lord Desmond le hizo un favor, él es ... Diferente ahora. la circulación del poder ahora es mucho más suave. Anteriormente, la energía en el interior solo se acumulaba en su brazo izquierdo, tanto que kurama temía que terminara rompiendo su brazo, ahora, la circulación es mejor y su brazo ya no está saturado. Esto es bueno.

-Y el Hong Long descansa. Si tuviera una aventura legendaria tanto como él, ¡también sería así! Descanse bien para luchar bien-. liu bei dijo, dándole palmaditas a la cabeza de un Ichijou dormido. Los celos atacaron un poco a kurama, pero luego suspiro.

- _Está construyendo su propio harén, así que esto es de esperar ... Pero aún así, quiero ser su número uno ~_.- Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron con el siguiente movimiento de liu bei, giró la cara de Ichijou hacia arriba, de una manera que estaba frente a ella, y colocó un beso francés en sus labios.

 **-WAAAAAAAAH** ...?!- Grité kurama hasta que sus pulmones estuvieron vacíos, mientras ella procedía a chuparse los labios y la lengua de una manera muy inocente.- _¡ que! ¡¿Por qué diablos?! ¿Es esto lo que llaman una violación en la boca?_ -Ryuubi, ¿qué demonios?

-Besar una gran fuente de energía es, sin duda, una buena forma de recuperar la resistencia, ¿no crees, Akabane-dono?- Con la cara de alguien sin preocupaciones en el mundo y una sonrisa de gato, ¡ella habló a pesar del hecho de que ella esta allí! ¿Perdió la sensación de peligro?

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

-Tranquilo, despertaras a otros-. Dijo natalia, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y haciendo un sonido de 'shhh ~' con su su boca con ambas manos, y de repente la bruja la empujó y se sentó en la cama al otro lado de Ichijou. -Mi turno.

-...?!

-Afirmativo. Lo siento, mis mayores deberían tener sus prioridades.- Y Ryuubi dejó de lado al [emperador dragón rojo]. Esas palabras ... el peor miedo de kurama llegó cuando Tasha hizo lo mismo, ¡acercar la cara de Ichijou para empezar a darle un beso francés!

-¡Awawawawaw ...!- su rostro vaciló cuando la vio pasar su lengua a su boca y acariciar su cabello castaño con otra mano, mientras que la otra sostenía su rostro. Después de un rato, recupero el sentido, ¡solo para señalar con el dedo a los dos! -¡¿Qué diablos ?! ¿Qué ... quién ... por qué ... qué? ¡¿Qué están haciendo chicas ?!

-Compartir-. natalia simplemente dijo. kurama la golpeo en la cabeza. -Ouchie.

-Akabane-dono, si puedo, durante tu ausencia, descubrimos una habilidad dentro de Hong Long-. la pequeña conquistadora rosado dijo, todo mientras terminaba su 'giro' y dejando una línea de saliva fuera de la boca de Ichijou. -Tal vez sean sus poderes a toda marcha, tal vez sea el poder aún inestable de su [Boosted Gear], pero si podemos mantener contacto físico con él, Hong Long puede transferir sus fuerzas a nosotros.

-¿Y realmente crees que esa excusa funcionará?

-Trata-Despertando de su estado catatónico desde que golpearon su cabeza con un poco de [artes ssabias], dijo la bruja púrpura, tocando los labios de Ichijou con la punta de sus dedos. -Mucho mejor, así que energía, cosas buenas. Pruébalo.

- _¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Quiero decir, juré que lo protegería, y por supuesto, esto significa parar esta tontería. Pero primero debo intentar confirmar esto, después de todo, el castigo puede ser más ligero.-_ Trago saliva y se sonrojo, tenía una oportunidad así delante de ella, sin mencionar que dicen que aumentará su propia energía. Nah, debe haber un truco ... Pero mejor confirmarlo porque tal vez pueda ser fácil con ellos y no solo para hacer ... Una excusa ... Para besar a... Ichijou ...-Bien, entendido. Es decir, lo confirmaré, para que pueda reconsiderar el castigo de ustedes dos. ¡No significa que estén a salvo! -dijo con voz severa y militar, pero a medida que se acercaba al niño noqueado en la cama se mareé y tomé sus dos mejillas para dirigir su rostro hacia ella.- _Oh ~, todavía huele a Okinawa, es un poco intoxicante ... Para ser sincero, desde el principio quise besarlo. Tal vez sea porque sería la forma más fácil de absorber energía de él mientras aún está en los casuales, pero ahora ... No sé, ¿debería sentirme avergonzado porque estoy técnicamente besando a mi ahijado? Feliz porque finalmente está sucediendo? No, solo estoy haciendo ... Por un cheque. Sí, vamos a comer ... ¡Eso es todo! ¡Quiero decir ' **eso es todo** !'_

-Está bien ... Aquí voy ...- dijo, las dos simplemente sentadas a su lado tan ansiosas como secretamente curiosas.

- _Ese es el primer paso para la edad adulta, ¿verdad? Por supuesto, no soy tan joven, pero ha pasado un tiempo. De acuerdo, está bien, el secreto beso prohibido, después de eso, no voy a hablar de eso nunca. Está bien, está bien, respira profundo, concéntrate y, y, y ..._

Chuu ~ ...

...

...

...

-Wow, ¿desde cuando Ichijou usa el lápiz de labios Strawberry shortcake?

-Estamos tratando de resolver esto t -...

WHACK!

Antes de que natalia pudiera terminar sus propias palabras, ¡kurama la golpeo a ella y a liu bei en la cabeza!

-¡Me estaban mintiendo! Pequeñas idiotas! ¡Un golpe palpitante en sus cabezas es el menor de los problemas que enfrentarán!

-¡Ouch! Herido. Mucho.

-¡Créanme, no voy a ser más fácil para ustedes dos!- Dije, ahora golpeándolas en sus caras, dejando moretones y marcas en sus caras bonitas y ardientes. Después de una hora y media de desfiguración pura de la cara, se detuve, ya que ahora están de cara al piso, devastados por la descarga de bofetadas sagradas. -¡Ahora! Espero que hayan aprendido su lección.

-Afirmativo. Primero tu besas-. natalia dijo, liu bei asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡Maldición! ¡No! Quiero decir ... Sí-. Y la lujuria le ganó nuevamente. -N _o sé por qué, pero besarlo me hace sentir mejor. Además, no puedo soportar que lo besen de la nada cuando está inconsciente ... Está bien, no puedo soportar que lo besen en absoluto. Pero ... Solo por esta noche._ -Está bien, está bien. Bien, compartámoslo. ¡Pero! ¡Esta es la última vez que haremos eso!

-Gracias por su aprobación, Akabane-dono-. liu bei sonrió, mientras acariciaba la cara del actual [emperador dragón rojo] y le pellizcaba una de sus mejillas. -Solo recuerda que debemos regresar a nuestra habitación tan pronto como lo terminemos.

-Lo tengo.

...

...

- _Soy el peor cuidador que haya ..._

 _Pero ... soy el peor cuidador más feliz de todos._

 _Chuu ~!_

Chuu ~!

Chuu ~!

* * *

 **parte 3**

a la mañana siguiente camino a kuoh

- _Caray, otro día, otro camino hacia la autodestrucción con los labios doloridos. Tal vez cogí rabia con Kaichou, después de todo, ella fue la primera que ... Me besó. Duele mucho, pero no hay infección. Me pregunto por qué, esto realmente me está empezando a molestar ..._

 _Hablando de molestarme ... Me siento bien ahora. Y no solo "con mucho dolor", ahora me siento más ligero. Más que la medicina, más que los abrazos de Lady Alice, realmente puedo respirar y sentir. ¿Es eso ... el poder del masaje vampírico? Por otra parte, Ryuubi me estaba golpeando un poco ayer también, y en realidad es bastante pesada debido a sus enormes músculos y su pecho. Pero sea lo que sea, esto fue realmente genial._

 _-Hola, Izuki ..._

-¿Eh ...?- _¿Alguien simplemente me llamó 'Izuki'? Eso es nuevo, y ninguna de mis chicas me llama así. Espera, ¿pensé seriamente 'mis chicas'? Aaah ~, estoy pensando demasiado en eso otra vez, eso es realmente molesto.-_ se volteo y quién lo hubiera adivinado, es una cara redonda y familiar. - _Supongo que su nombre era algo ... Oh, claro, la chica esper, nunca supe su nombre. Pero ella es diferente hoy. Su estilo es otro, lleva gafas._ -Oh, hey ... ¿Cuál es tu nombre otra vez?

 _-Para ser justos, me temo que no compartimos suficientes palabras para alcanzar esas formalidades-._ Ella suspiró mentalmente.

- _Espera, puedo escuchar sus propios pensamientos, pero sin sus propios rumores. Eso es nuevo._

 _-Permítanme presentarme, soy Kyouka Mizuki, el esper que conociste el otro día y te envié a Okinawa._

-Sí, sí. Encantado de conocerte, Kyouka-San. Dime, el hecho de que realmente pueda escuchar tu mente sin las interferencias tiene algo que ver con tu nuevo sentido de la moda-. Dijo tocando el traer lentes invisibles en sus ojos. Ella Parpadeó un par de veces e hizo lo mismo que el.

 _-Por qué sí, eso es correcto, Izuki-._ Ella dijo, pensó, de nuevo con el 'Izuki'. _'-adame Shizuka me ha dado estas gafas mágicas para limitar la cantidad de poderes psíquicos sobre mí. Ya no puedo escuchar tus pensamientos maravillados sin nuestro consentimiento, lo que significa que ya no estoy apegado mentalmente a ti._

-Eso es bueno para escuchar y todo. No quiero que la gente lea mi mente tampoco.

- _Y nadie querría escuchar tus pensamientos sobre lo que vale_.

se miramos el uno al otro, y fruncieron el ceño, a los dos durante su "desprecio mental". Después de un tiempo, sin embargo, ambos se dieron por vencidos y se sonreíron el uno al otro.

- _Eso está bien, eso es bueno. Realmente ... Me tomo mi tiempo para construir buenas relaciones ... Vamos a ignorar el hecho de que ella simplemente trató de matarme ayer ..._

 _\- Matar no es la palabra correcta, pero puedes ponerlo así, Izuki ..._

-Ah, claro. Puedes leer mi mente. Oops-. Suspiro de nuevo. Ese se resbaló. Se miraron fijamente, y como amigos, comenzaron a caminar hacia la academia de Kuoh, ya que estaba solo hasta ahora porque su cuerpo roto no se levantaba por un tiempo. Pero no llego tan tarde, así que no se preocupo. -Hoy es un buen día.

 _-Todo está nublado._

-Si, exacto

- _Solo espero que ... Esto puede durar hasta que mi vida cotidiana comience como siempre ..._

 _-Por cierto, Izuki ..._

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Dijo, volteando hacia ella. Pero pronto se descartó porque - _Realmente no me desagradan los apodos, de hecho, uno de los pocos que he estado ganando desde mi día como un demonio._

 _-Me alegra oír que aprecias mi forma de dirigirme a ti. -_ Ella dijo. Nuevamente, leer la mente, mejor ten cuidado con eso. De todos modos, se volteo hacia ella, cuando ella comenzó a ... pensar. - _Mientras pensaba, pensaste que el otro día podría tener otro de los [artes sagrados] de los [reyes dragón] alrededor de los candidatos de transferencia, ¿verdad? La verdad es que podría identificar su ubicación._

-De Verdad...?

 _-Si su' aroma mental 'es similar al tuyo de alguna manera, podría ser posible. Posible, es decir, palabra clave._

- _¡Esas son buenas noticias! ¡Tenemos que informar a Nemesis-San sobre esto! ¡Quizás mi día pueda evitar mi propia ola de mala suerte después de todo!_

DIN-DON! DIN-DON!

 _-*_ Atención estudiantes. Estudiante Tsukino Ichijou de la clase 1-B. Preséntese en la oficina de la Directora lo antes posible. Eso es todo. Que tengas un buen día.*

- _Por supuesto que estaría equivocado ..._

 _Mierda..._

 _\- lenguaje, joven ..._

-Aaaaagh ~ ...

* * *

 **parte 4**

en la oficina de la directora de kouh

-Buenos días directora Shizuka. ¿Llamaste?- Dijo ichijou mientras abría la puerta a la mencionada oficina de la directora, acompañada por la dicho Esper Rubio, frente a la mencionada directora de peli morada su amante rubia y la otra heredera de cabellos negros. La mencionada directora agitó su mano en un saludo.

-Sí, lo hice. Además, como consuelo, lamento haberte estrangulado ayer. Pensé que simplemente te saltaste tus obligaciones, y estaba realmente enojado. Por favor, perdóname-. Ella dijo con un suspiro y una mano sobre sus ojos cansados, bebiendo una taza de agua. el solo asintió con esa extraña declaración ya que, bueno, estaban hablando de Nemesis Gremory. Ella puede casi nivelar esta escuela en un ataque nervioso, sin embargo, pedir perdón y reconstruirlo. Aún así, aterrador ...

- _Tienes amigos interesantes_ -. Kyouka dijo dentro de su enlace mental con ochijou, también sudando goteando con una cara de póquer y ajustando el borde de sus gafas.

- _Sí los tengo. Amigos ... Y tú eres uno de ellos._

- _Por que gracias. Me siento honrado._

-Entonces, Nemesis-San, la prueba de eliminación se realizará hoy, ¿no?- Dijo, volviendo a la pelirroja real. Ella parpadeó un par de veces, se enfrentó a lo invisible y se volvió hacia el.

-Para ser justos, Tsukino Ichijou, estoy más que dispuesto a hacerte renunciar a cualquiera de tus tareas hoy-. Ella dijo con una mano en el aire de una manera desdeñosa. Espera, ¿en serio? -Debido a que tenemos una niña más que ingresa a nuestro pequeño grupo de alborotadores, supongo que puedes abandonar tu deber como guía de El ninja Ren y pasárselo a Kyouka-chan. Por lo tanto, hoy solo supervisarás la clase de eliminación. ¿Está bien para ti?

-Estoy ... estoy de acuerdo con eso-. Dijo. - _Oh, esto significa que finalmente puedo almorzar solo sin interrupciones entrometidas. ¡Puedo hablar hoy con Kamiyama sin interrupciones!_ -¿Pero puede Ren aceptar esto? Quiero decir, él puede ser bastante mezquino a veces ...

-...

-¿Qué?

-Tú ... estás cuestionando si ese tipo estará molesto por tu ausencia ...- Ella hizo una cara que muestra un cierto grado de incertidumbre. Ella está pensando en "eso", ¿no? -Quiero decir ... el plan era ayudarte a estar al cien por cien durante la prueba más dura esta noche ... Pero si quieres quedarte con tu novia tanto ...

-Él no es mi 'novio', Nemesis-san-. Dijo con un bufido. - _¡¿Que demonios?! ¿Puede un muchacho tener un amigo sin personas que asuman cosas? Pero de nuevo, esta es la academia Kuoh. La proporción niño-niño de niñas es igual, si no más, a la de los muchachos del candidatos a rey del harem_.-se volteo hacia kyouka y como estaba esperando, ella lo sonreía tímidamente con los mismos ojos de dormitorio.

 _-Bueno, mencionaste que tu senpai era un rey del harén. Bien podría cruzar algunos lazos de bonos para tratar de superarlo, ¿verdad?_

-¡Qué diablos, psíquico psicópata!- Estallé delante de todos, como esperaba, se estaban desconcertando con sus movimientos repentinos. Por supuesto, solo el puedo 'hablar' con ella ahora.- _No es genial para nada, Kyouka-san_.- se volteo y suspiré. -Lo siento ... conversación mental aquí.

 **-Y una vez más, demuestras ser un perdedor tan grande como tu predecesor, Tsukino Ichijou-** **.** Como no hay una sentencia en la que no le insulten, llegó la oportunidad de lady Bael de ofenderle como siempre. se volteo hacia ella, y ella parpadeó un par de veces, solo para sacudir su pelo negro Cuervo y suspirar en desdén. - **Tengo que decir que el autocontrol también es importante para dominar el [arte sagrado] que yace en tu brazo. Ser emocional así no es recomendable. O tal vez finalmente tomaste tu decisión y decidiste aceptar que no irías a ningún lado. con eso.**

-Cállate, Ludger-. Simplemente dijo. Como eso era un insulto simple, ella solo lo miró con el ceño fruncido y giró la cabeza. Sin embargo, ahora era el turno de Esper para decir algo. Mentalmente, por supuesto.

 **-¿Qué? ¿Qué es?-** Ludger estaba despierto de su pequeña meditación, y después de una rápida mirada alrededor, posó sus ojos en Kyouka. Ella frunció el ceño, el esper se rió. Ludger frunció el ceño aún más, pero Kyouka se quedó sin aliento, haciendo que el otro suspirara. Al final, Kyouka inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, y luego, algo lo sorprendió, Ludger se sonrojó. Todavía con el ceño fruncido, pero ella se sonrojó de todos modos, alejándose de todos. - **Lo juro, esos mestizos ...**

-En resumen ...- Dijo Nemesis, cortando la atmósfera tensa que ahora se cernía sobre ese lugar. -Tsukino Ichijou, por la presente declaro que sus servicios no serán necesarios hoy en día como para la escolta del Ninja de la aldea de Hanzō, por lo que el deber se transferirá a Kyouka Mizuki.

-Sí, supongo.- Dijo asintiendo. - _En realidad, estoy feliz de escuchar eso. La escuela no es una molestia para mí, pero al menos tendré algo de tiempo para mí. Dos de los misteriosos de la escuela ya se han resuelto, y ya he mostrado toda la escuela para Ren, así que no hay mucho que hacer, probablemente._ -Entonces ... solo la prueba de eliminación, ¿verdad?

-Afirmativo. Puedes irte ahora si quieres, solo una cosa más-. Y con eso; Aria caminó hacia el, y luego colocó un pequeño brazalete negro alrededor de su muñeca izquierda, compartiendo espacio con la cinta de Lady Akeno y el regalo de Kamiyama.

-Oye Aria-nee, ¿qué es esto?- Dijo señalando el dije pulsera. ella se detuvo un momento para mirarlo y, después de un rato, sonrió y colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

-Este es un brazalete especial. El juicio de hoy es de los hermanos Quarta y Nashiro-chan, por lo que puedes esperar algo de violencia en él-. Ella dijo.

- _Espera, ¿violencia? ¿Vamos a tomar el camino del ignorante tan pronto?_

-Esas pulseras son realmente pseudo-runas que se activarán una vez que tu salud alcance un punto minimo. Te teletransportarán a un lugar seguro si alguna vez te hieren fatalmente.

-¿Estás diciendo que podría **MORIR** hoy?

-...

-...!

-No, por supuesto que no. ¿Qué te da esa idea?- Dijo ella mientras volvía su cara nerviosa y asustada lejos de el en un claro intento por esconder su ! ¡Todas mentiras! Agarró los últimos mechones de la pulsera y trató de mantenerse alejada de el. -Con toda honestidad, es posible que no puedas caminar más después de hoy, pero no es gran cosa, ¿sabes?

-¡Eso es realmente un gran problema, Aria-nee! ¡Qué diablos!- Dijo, extendiendo su mano y agarrando la manga blanca de su traje en un intento desesperado por obtener respuestas?- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estaré en una guerra hoy? ¡Eso ni siquiera es gracioso! ¡Estoy cabreado! Sin embargo...

¡ZOOM!

-¡Whoa!

-¿Qué?- Tanto Aria como ichijou jadearon cuando un círculo mágico carmesí apareció de repente en la mano de ichijou y se imprimió en su ropa antes de desaparecer en la nada.

- _¿Que demonios? ¿Desde cuando puedo hacer esto? Ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer magia sin_ [ _nivel cero] y el impulso que tengo con [guante de la reina unidad carmesí]_ **-** . Aria movió su brazo un poco y agrietó un poco sus huesos. No pasó nada.

-Huh, extraño ... no siento nada, realmente. ¿Qué fue eso, hermano? la energía me parecía familiar

-Yo ... no sé-. Dijo, todavía mirando su brazo con curiosidad.- _¿Es ese el ... Potencial oculto y poderes bloqueados del que Desmond estaba hablando? Extraño. ¡Pero eso es asunto por una hora más! ¿Voy a morir?_ -¡Pero no cambies el tema! ¿Realmente voy a morir, Aria-nee ?!

-Qué molesto ... cállate! ¡Me darás un dolor de cabeza!- Cortando la pequeña charla, Némesis se levantó de su silla y les dijo eso. el se trago su ansiedad y se inclino por molestarla. Después de un rato, también parpadeó un par de veces y arrastró los pies en su silla, suspirando y oscureciendo sus ojos con su palma. -Mira, Tsukino Ichijou, no hay necesidad de entrar en pánico, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Cómo te enojaste hoy? Porque lo necesitarás ... Mucho.

-...- Frunció el ceño hacia ella.- _Por supuesto que debería, después de todo, volver a ser arrojado a un lugar donde no tengo ni idea de cómo lidiar. Pero, sheesh, no tengo otra opción en eso, ¿verdad? Molesto. Tal vez tiene razón al querer que me saltee mi cita con Ren y solo me centre en lo que pase hoy._ -Le dio una última mirada de muerte a Aria, y asintió. -No tengo elección, ¿verdad? Después de todo, soy yo quien sabe cómo se ve uno de los fugitivos de Miyama, ¿verdad?

-Desafortunadamente, es la misma razón por la que estás a cargo de esto. Identificar al dicho tipo Miyama como siempre-. La directora Shizuka dijo, sentándose en su silla para darse la vuelta y detenerse sobre el-Esta vez, es casi definitivo que los encontraremos, y pondremos fin a su locura

-Si es la última vez, entonces no tengo espacio para quejarme-. Respondió con otro suspiro. - _Esto significa que toda la persecución alrededor de dicho Miyama cuatro terminará. Lo cual me recuerda que Matsuoka-san no asistió a clases casi toda la semana, lo que significa que probablemente se esconda en otro lugar o con el resto de ellos. Además, Sarah-san también estará allí._ -Los aplastaré ... Al menos tratare de no morir ...

 _\- oh mi Dios. Qué líder, tenemos ._

- _Cállate, Kyouka-san ..._

-De todos modos, presentaremos Ren-chan a Kyouka-San en otro momento. Hasta el juicio de eliminación, estas despedido-. Nemesis dijo. el volvió a mirar el nuevo brazalete alrededor de se muñeca y le devolví la cabeza.

- _Sí, haré lo mejor que pueda. Pero ... Por ahora, solo soy un estudiante de secundaria, y nada más._

* * *

 **parte 5**

mas tarde ese dia

Como ichijou estaba esperando, Matsuoka no apareció hoy, la única explicación es una reunión con el resto de sus hermanos fugitivos. Esto significa que realmente están planeando algo para hoy. Además, el número de candidatos transferidos bajó mucho, por lo que pudo ver. Tal vez se dieron por vencidos a mitad de camino, ya que aparentemente el juicio de hoy está por sacar algo de sangre. Todavía esta un poco asustado, pero no lo pensara demasiado. Esta mucho más preocupado por lo que ese círculo mágico alrededor de su mano en la manga de Aria.

 _-Espero que no sea nada serio, dando la fuerte naturaleza del emperador dragón rojo. ¿Es este el potencial oculto dicho todos hablan de eso?_

¡PLEC!

-¡Ay!

-Tsukino-kun! Si no te importa, ¿podrías leer el resto del pasaje para la clase, por favor?- la maestra dijo, cuando una pieza de tiza rodó hacia un lado y cayó al suelo. Antes de que pudiera continuar con el aluvión de restos blancos, el se levanté de la silla y comenzó a leer la novela inglesa asignada, cuando ... -Oye, Tsukino-kun, debes leerlo en inglés. Desde el principio. ¡de nuevo!

-...- tragué saliva. Por supuesto, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? Todo lo que dice se traduce al lenguaje común y aun no controla bien sus habilidades de demonio. Eso va a ser un problema. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca ...

- _Dilo._

-Uh ...?- Esa misma voz mental de antes hizo eco en su cabeza. dio una rápida vista periférica y descubrió a la chica esper en la primera fila. Lo olvido por un segundo, ella es su compañera de clase. Ella guiñó el ojo con la cara seria, y repitió.

 _-Adelante, léelo. No tengo nada mejor que hacer, de todos modos. -_ Ella mentalmente habló. Trago saliva una vez más, pero notando la intención asesina de los ojos de la maestra, suspiro y comenzó su conferencia. Por un tiempo, pensó que iba a volver a fruncir el ceño, pero cuando terminé su discurso, ella simplemente sonrió y tomó su libro de nuevo.

-Muy bien, Tsukino-kun! Ahora, Fujiwara-San, tu turno ...!- se sentó en su silla, y tan rápido como pudo, volvió su mirada hacia la chica Esper desde el otro lado de la habitación. Volvió a leer su propia novela, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se dio la vuelta, le dio una sonrisa rápida y guiñó un ojo y se volvió para mirar hacia adelante.

- _¿Ella solo me ayudó?_

 _-Sí, lo hice ..._

- _Uh ... Gracias._

Y con su día sin problemas después de eso, llegó el almuerzo. Como siempre, se levantaba de su asiento para ayudar a Ren a dar un paseo rápido por Kuoh y sus misterios. Pero en cuanto a hoy, la encargada de eso era Kyouka, recogiendo su propia fiambrera y saliendo afuera. Eso lo sella, es libre por hoy.

-Di, Kamiyama, ¿quieres almorzar juntos?- Dijo, dándose la vuelta y mirando a su enamorada mientras sostenía su propia fiambrera. Ella dejó de leer cerrando su libro y lo miró. - _Oh, ¿era ... demasiado incómodo con eso? Espero que no-_. Después de un rato, para su alivio, sonrió, la sonrisa que le gusta.

-Por supuesto.- Y de nuevo con la lonchera gigante de tres tiendas. Ella le ofreció algo, así que cogió un atún grande y gordo para masticarlo. Delicioso como siempre A cambio, ella escogió un pedazo de tortilla de su humilde caja. -Delicioso como siempre.

-Ah ... Ahahah, no necesitas ser cortés al respecto. La tuya es incluso mejor-. Dijo, recogiendo un pedazo de huevo frito de su lonchera y comiéndoselo. No es broma, las cosas que ella llama 'sobras' son realmente buenas, mucho mejor que esas cosas que hace para sus hermanas. Ella volvió sus ojos hacia el.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Tsukino-kun. Tu cocina es realmente buena-. Dijo mientras estaba recogiendo un pedazo de salmón a la parrilla. -Especialmente a la parrilla. Debes amar a tu familia para llegar a algo tan delicioso.

-Sí ...- dio media vuelta para que ella no viera su sonrisa incómoda. - _Sí claro. Tanto amor que pensé en envenenarlos en los días en que el abuso era mucho peor. Aún cocino para ellos, ya que soy el único que se queda en casa más, pero trato de darle la vuelta lo más posible. Ellos todavía piensan que es bueno. Tal vez soy realmente un buen chef, o tal vez no tienen ni idea de qué buena comida es.-_ De vuelta a la realidad. -Entonces ... ¿Cómo está tu abuela? ¿Está mejor? Se acerca el verano, pero ...

-Uh-huh. Ella está mejor ahora-. Kamiyama débilmente sonrió, la calma y su mejor sonrisa.

- _Es bueno verla tan tranquila, en lugar de una sonrisa o una súper estirada a la que estoy acostumbrado._

-Como ha estado lloviendo mucho últimamente, no se queja de su habitual dolor de cabeza en esta época del año. Tal vez se acostumbrará cuando llegue el verano.

-Ya veo. El verano siempre es una cosa en mi casa-. No es exactamente el mejor tipo, persona. sus hermanas se quejan del clima mientras comparten y luchan por un lugar al lado del Aire acondicionado o del ventilador eléctrico. Como siempre, es el perdedor al estar encerrado en una habitación caliente sin ninguna forma de alivio del clima. Siempre pueden ir a la piscina del club o la playa, pero desafortunadamente, a veces ni su mamá ni Satsuki están cerca para llevarlos allí. _-Pero recordando un poco más las cosas, todavía tengo la piscina inflable en casa. No es mucho, ya que es un juguete de un niño, pero recuerdo que, sin ninguna otra opción, solía inflarlo y llenarlo con agua y cubitos de hielo para escapar del calor de la temporada. La última vez que lo usé fue el verano pasado por la misma razón, y estaba en buenas condiciones, tal vez lo use nuevamente este año si la reunión se agota._

Ahora, la pregunta, ¿tendra que compartirlo con sus nuevos compañeros sirvientes? Claro que la mini-piscina a pesar de su propuesta original es lo suficientemente grande como para ser compartida con algunas personas, pero se quedará un poco abarrotada debido a la gran cantidad de gente y las ... proporciones exageradas de algunos de ellos, tal vez alejándose de su momento de calma y relajación que suele tener.

- _Ryuubi probablemente usará algo parecido a un sarashi y fundoshi en las aguas debido a su herencia y origen sabio, pero no me importaría si ella usa un mono qipao. Probablemente se sentirá incómodo? ¿Una chica de pechos grandes como ella vistiendo algo así? Las proporciones de Yoko no son tan grandes, por lo que probablemente usará ese traje de baño de la escuela, todo bien debido a que sus colas brotan. Ella tiene un cuerpo pequeño, por lo que es un traje de baño típico. Ahora Tasha, el pervertido. Conociéndola, probablemente solo use tres vendas y eso es todo. Prefiero dos piezas porque es mucho más cómodo y no tan_...

¡DRIP! ¡DRIP!

-Tsukino-kun, tu nariz está sangrando-. Volvió a la realidad gracias a Kamiyama. Parpadeé un par de veces solo para ver que le entregaba un pedazo de pañuelo, mientras podía sentir una corriente caliente que bajaba por su nariz. Solo pensó cosas pervertidas sobre su [nobleza].

- _Me estoy acostumbrando. Maldita sea, ¿soy realmente un pervertido? Pero es un poco agradable, me estoy acostumbrando a ellos. Y no negaré que cada uno de ellos es muy llamativo. También son buenas chicas, y serían buenas esposas ..._

 _Ah, ¿qué demonios estoy pensando? Si quiero una relación, ¡elegiré a Kamiyama! ¡Ella es la chica de la que estoy enamorado!_ _¡¿correcto?! ¡cierot! ¡Sin harenes!_

-Lo siento, Kamiyama. Debe ser el clima-. Dijo, secando el camino de la lujuria de su nariz y suspirando, dándole una sonrisa incómoda como siempre. - _Aún así, quiero que esta chica sea mi número uno ... No, mi único._ -Oye, Kamiyama ... Tú ... ¿Tienes algún plan para este fin de semana?

-¿Huhuhuh?- Con un trozo de cangrejo colgando de su boca, se volvió hacia el y masticó su pedazo todo el camino.-Bueno, tengo que cuidar de mi abuela, pero aparte de eso, no, nada más. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno ... estaba pensando ... dijiste que somos amigos, ¿verdad?- Pregunto, jugando con sus uñas mientras hacía todo lo posible por mantener contacto visual con ella; pero eventualmente falla. - _¡Vamos! Solo usa eso como una excusa!_ -Entonces ... estaba pensando ... ¿Qué tal una cita entre amigos? Quiero decir, mi semana ha sido un problema tras otro, así que pensé que tal vez podríamos salir ... ¡Y divertirnos! Como ... Como hacen los amigos .

-...- Ella lo miró con curiosidad, sin mover un músculo por nada. ¿se movió demasiado rápido como uno de esos dramas en los que el personaje principal expresa sus sentimientos a la heroína pero es rechazado por un 'solo amigos'?

- _Espero que no, ¡espero que no!-_ Sin embargo, después de unos segundos de tensión, ella sonrió.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Eh ...?- su mundo se detuvo después de eso. -¿Qué?

-Iré a una cita contigo. La abuela dice que ... debería disfrutar de mi vida mientras pueda y dejarla de vez en cuando- Ella continuó con un lindo sonrojo en su rostro. ¡Ella sonrío y se sonrojo! -Entonces ... supongo que puedo arreglar un lugar en mi agenda para una cita contigo. Quién sabe, ¡tal vez puedas conocer a mi abuela también!

-Sí. No entraré en tu agenda, así que cuando encuentres un buen momento, ¡deberíamos pasar el rato!- _¡Esto es muy emocionante! ¡Voy a tener una cita con Kamiyama Shiori! ¡Espero que pueda ser lo más pronto posible!-_ Ella también sonrió y extendió su meñique hacia el. ¿Es lo que cree que es?

-Claro. Encontraré una hora lo más pronto posible, tal vez este sábado. Lo prometo-.

- _¡Es una promesa de meñique! ¡Estoy haciendo una promesa con la chica que me gusta! De acuerdo, tengo que estar bien! Tengo que ... Respiré normalmente, para que ella no note que tu yo interno se está sobrecargando. De acuerdo, cuenta pi hacia abajo para relajarte. 3,14587 ..._

 _Huh, estoy mejorando en esto._

-Está bien, Kamiyama. Creo en ti-. Dijo, tocando y enganchando su meñiques con ella. Un pequeño momento, un pequeño e insignificante momento de nada, sin embargo, ¡se sintió como el hombre más feliz de la vida! -¡Es una promesa!

-Seguro.

-...

-...

-Lo siento, esto es ... La primera vez que le pregunto a alguien en una cita-. Dijo sinceramente, suspirando su inquietud. Ella soltó una risita con una mano cubriendo su boca.- _¿Quién podría haberlo adivinado? Incluso Kamiyama Shiori puede comportarse como una niña normal de secundaria. Muy lindo, muy normal._

-Bueno, somos lo mismos. Esta es la primera vez que alguien me pregunta en una cita-. Ella dijo, sonrojándose un poco más. -Incluso como un amigo.

-Estoy contento. Espero que nos divirtamos-. lo dijo con una sonrisa. - _¡Esto es genial! ¡Tengo una cita con esta chica! Como amigo, por supuesto, ¡pero es una cita, no obstante! Casi me hace olvidar el hecho de que probablemente ... Oh, no importa, ya regresó._

 _Pero ... ¡todavía estoy emocionado por eso! No puedo esperar!_

¡BAM!

-Qué...?- Cuando terminaron sus almuerzos, la puerta de la clase 1-B se abrió repentinamente con un estallido. Por el otro lado, vieron a cierto ninja peliplata jadeando por aire. Freneticamente echó un vistazo por la habitación, y cuando vio a ichijou, corrió todo el camino hacia su lado y lo tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo lejos de la clase. ichijou trato de protestar y detenerlo, pero fue solo después de que él lo arrojó y cerró la puerta que se detuvo y se quedó sin aliento. -¡¿Qué demonios ?! Ren, ¿qué pasó ?!

-¡Es tu amigo aquí!- Él gritó, señalando a Kyouka que solo ahora se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí todo el tiempo. -¡Sucedió! ¡Lady Nemesis no dijo que pudiera leer mi mente sin permiso!

-...- ichijou se volvío a ver hacia Kyouka, quien tenía una sonrisa de gato y volteó hacia el ninja. Después de un rato, Ren se volvió hacia ella en un salto.

-¡No es así! ¡No estoy triste porque mi hermana ignore por completo las órdenes! ¡Soy un ninja, maldición!- Respondió la pregunta probablemente mental hacia él. ichijou le dio una ceja arqueada mientras él suspiraba nuevamente y se volvía hacia el. -¡Ichijou, pon a tu amiga bajo una correa! ¡Ella leyó mi mente, ella sabe lo que sé y mis secretos!

-¿De verdad? ¡Entonces, Kyouka-san, por favor deja esto!- Me volvío hacia el ESPer rubio, mientras ella hacía un puchero.

 _-¿Por qué? Es divertido controlar a la gente con mi telepatía. Además, tengo algunos secretos muy calientes fuera de su cabeza. -_ dijo, sin contener su risa con su cara estoica habitual, ahora temblando en euforia reprimida. ichijou suspiro y frunció el ceño.

-Hablo en serio. Puede que no se parezca, pero Ren es un ninja con todos los derechos. Ni siquiera tu telepatía u otras habilidades podrían salvarte de él cuando llegue el momento-. Le dijo, alternando su mirada de él a ella. Aparentemente, está escaneando sus recuerdos o algo así, y encontró algo. - _Ahora, sabes, ¿verdad? Y acaba de ingresar a esta cosa de shinobi de alto nivel. Serán más de él si te metes demasiado con lo confidencial.-_ Después de un rato, ella solo hinchó las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos.

 _-Bien bien. Pero hay algunos secretos candentes que tal vez quieras saber.-_ Ella bromeó devolviendo su sonrisa.

-No, gracias.- Dijo. - _Si puedes escucharlo, quiero saberlo, pero él es mi amigo, así que debo respetar su privacidad._ -Escucho un último suspiro.- _Supongo que esto resume las cosas._

-Entonces, ¿resolviste las cosas? ¡Sabes que la mataré!- Ren dijo con una cara que casi dice lo nervioso que está. ichijou suspiro y se volvió hacia él, con los brazos abiertos para firmar la honestidad.

-Todo solucionado, pensamientos. Dios, ¿qué tipo de persona retorcida tienes que temer? Sé que eres un ninja, pero cálmate-. Dijo. Un rasgo de curiosidad invadió su cerebro, dejando a un lado parte de su honor como amigo. -¿Qué tipo de secreto? Pareces más preocupado personalmente.

-Es ... es algo ninja. Ya sabes, secreto. Nada personal, solo una cosa fuera del código shinobi-. Dijo, girando la cabeza hacia un lado y ruborizándose todo el camino. De repente, se volvió hacia ellos con una expresión enojada. -¡Cállate! ¡Es verdad!

-Nunca pensé que serías tan traviesa, Kyouka-san-. Volvió su mirada hacia el troll esper detrás de el, con su sonrisa ahora exclusiva en su rostro.- _Huh, tal vez su personalidad de antes fue solo un acto, o tal vez es porque le causaba dolor de cabeza._ -Mira, Ren, esta es la única vez que tendrás que lidiar con ella. Tal vez mañana te respalde haciendo mis cosas contigo. Solo por hoy, ¿no?

-Si esta es la última vez, entonces correcto, lo soportaré-. Dijo con un suspiro y cruzó los brazos. Después de un rato, comenzó a gritar de nuevo con una cara ruborizada. -¡Cállate! ¡No debes decirle a nadie! Si puedes leer mi mente, entonces lee las cosas que te haré si algo de eso escapa de tu boca.

-¿Has venido hasta aquí para decir eso?- ichijou cuestioné

 _-No realmente.-_ Oyó mentalmente, como de la nada debajo de su falda, Kyouka le entregó un uniforme doblado con algunos artilugios y una caja blanca. el le dio un signo de interrogación a eso. - _Uno es el Uniforme que dejaste en Okinawa. Lo recuperé y lo lave y planche solo para el lulz. La caja es algo que Nemesis-san dijo que te diera. Es un regalo del ministro Vampiro o algo así. Es un traje, como vi con mi clarividencia._

-Bien gracias.- Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza por su pequeño favor. Después de eso, después de unos minutos con más y más altercados, los dos salieron en términos semi-buenos, todavía haciendo muecas y compartiendo insultos. - _Eso me recuerda ... Annie sigue desaparecida, y Rina ... Ah, estoy pensando en ellos demasiado. Tal vez lo intente y visite a Gremory en el inframundo.-_ Volvió a su clase y se sentó en su asiento, dejando el uniforme y las cosas a un lado, mientras guardaba su lonchera para poner la nueva caja blanca sobre la mesa. Los ojos de Kamiyama brillaron de expectación con la gran caja frente a ella.

-¿Qué es eso, Tsukino-kun?- Ella preguntó. ichijou arranco el seguro adhesivo.

-Vamos a averiguar.- Dijo, abriendo. ¡Desde adentro, un brillo tan brillante como el sol salió! Y cuando se extinguió, ¡reveló una traje súper formal como todo rlinfierno! ¡En serio! Todo el conjunto parecía un ónix fino, la camisa parece hecha de perlas y la corbata roja brilla tan brillante como cualquier Ruby. Por no hablar de los fondos dorados y la servilleta de seda en el bolsillo! - _¡¿Que demonios?! ¿én tipo de evento es necesario todo esto_?

Entonces noto una pequeña nota dentro de la caja. Fue firmado bajo 'Desmond Hellsing'. La tomo y lo desdoblo para leer sus palabras.

"Querido [emperador Dragón Rojo].

Como también tomarás parte de la reunión de la alianza entre Vampiros y Demonios, te prestaré los accesorios y el uniforme necesarios para que puedas presentarte frente a nuestro [Rey Vampiro] como el mejor y, por supuesto, a mí mismo. ¡Se astuto!

Con amor, Desmond Hellsing.

PD: se lava en seco."

...

-Típico, solo ... Típico.

-Qué hermoso traje, Tsukino-kun.

-Sí, es muy bonito-. Suspiro. -Pero tengo la impresión de que odiaré la ocasión en que lo usaré.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada, no es nada

* * *

 **parte 6**

mas tarde el momento de la prueba comenzó Y como siempre, cuando llegó el momento, las clases terminaron y ichijou camino hacia el lugar que le asignaron.

- _Sin mencionar, como dije antes Aria-san, ¡podría morir hoy! Bueno, no mueras, pero podría pasar algo. Eso es realmente, realmente desconcertante ..._

 _..._

 _¡No! No, no moriré! ¡Tengo una cita con Kamiyama! ¡Como el infierno moriré antes de hacer eso! ¡Es hora de levantarme y obtener lo que quiero! Bien, ¡hagámoslo!_

se armo de valor con todas sus fuerzas, y termino en el lugar asignado, la clase de reunión posterior, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Trago saliva, y antes de tener pensamientos de segundos, pensó en Kamiyama en su lugar, ¡y luego empujo la puerta para seguir adelante!

¡ZING!

En el momento en que entré, el brazalete que Aria le dio brilló bajo una luz brillante, y pronto, la clase ya no era una clase, sino un páramo desierto, con nada más que arena, tierra de animales y el viento caliente. El cielo es el límite allí. Pero había paredes que limitaban el lugar, cuando se dio la vuelta y lo toco, era como una especie de barrera.

-¿Qué ...? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un estadio?

¡BOOM!

Lo escucho desde la distancia, volteándose para enfrentar una pequeña nube de hongo que se estaba formando. ¿Ese es el desafío de hoy? Un combate a muerte? La pulsera en su brazo brilló una vez más, y luego habló en una voz desconocida para el.

 _-*_ Err ... Boosted Gear nii-chan? ¿Copias, nyan? _*-s_ e retrasaro un poco, pero pronto dije un simple 'sí' en respuesta. - _*¡Bueno! ¡Mira! ¡Los mediadores de hoy serán yo, R-Lugder-nyan y los hermanos Quarta! ¡El día de hoy es el juicio de la violencia! ¡Trata de no ser atrapado por los candidatos transferidos y cuando vea a uno de los [fugitivos Miyama], llámenos! *_

-Espera, ¿qué? ¡Cómo diablos se supone que ...!- Trato de hablar, pero la transmisión fue corta.- Espera, ¿entonces de eso estaba hablando Aria-San? Un combate a muerte con lo sobrenatural?

-¡Está aquí! ¡Está usando la pulsera! ¡Debe ser él!- Escuchéodesde lejos, y sin previo aviso, ¡tan pronto como lo supe mejor, estaba rodeado de todo tipo de criaturas sobrenaturales! Vio algunos tengus entrometidos, algunos youkais racogondos gordos, ¡incluso algunas figuras fantasmas, arpías y segadores con guadañas!

- _Bueno, es hora de levantarme, ¡todavía tengo una cita para asistir! No puedo perder aquí!_ -¡Está bien! ¿Quieres un pedazo de mí? Se amable ... ¡No, espera! ¡Ese es el pasado! ¡Ven a mí, monstruo!- Dije, gritando

[¡AUMENTO DEL DRAGÓN!]

Y convocando a su [arte sagrado], que era incluso más brillante y poderoso,

- _¡como ahora! Wow, tal vez esa cosa acerca de desbloquear el verdadero potencial era verdad?_

-¡Muere, demonio! ¡Te aplastaré!- ¡Dijo un golem gigante, mientras levantaba sus puños contra el e intentaba golpearlo!

[cuchilla]

No perdió el tiempo y convoco a [Rhongomiant] en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en blanco en contra de ese enorme puño.

 **-** [¡INCREÍBLE!] **-** Rugió draig desde el [guante aumentado] cuando choco contra las cuchillas con ese gigante.

¡BOOOM!

El resultado fue inesperado para ichijou, no solo sobrevivió al retroceso de la explosión que produjeron, sino que dicho golem fue enviado volando en el aire hasta que desapareció en un espectáculo de luces, ¡probablemente el hechizo de emergencia!

-Eso fue ... ¿Eso fue lo que hice? ¡Realmente hice eso! Eso es asom-Ghah!

-¡Hay más de nosotros aquí, dragón!- ¡Una mujer tengu dijo mientras lo cortaba la espalda a gran velocidad! ¡Afortunadamente, su cuerpo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para tener solo un rasguño!

[¡BOOST!]

El brazo del dragón gritó una vez más, y ahora, ¡realmente podía sentir el flujo de energía alrededor de su cuerpo! Desde el principio, lo único que sentió durante el mismo fue un aumento de la adrenalina, ¿pero ahora? ¡se siente legítimamente más fuerte! más ligero, ¡no más pesado! ¡Los ojos volvieron a afilar, y antes de que otra arpía pudiera destrozarlo, corrió hacia el, ocupando un puñado de espacio!

-¡Soy aún más rápido ahora! ¡Eso es genial!

-¡Mierda! ¡Arpías! ¡Hermanas! ¡Segadores! ¡a él!

Todos dijeron, ¡atacándole al mismo tiempo! ¡Pero no hubo problema, ya que podía ver cada movimiento de sus garras, cuchillas y uñas! Retrocediendo paso a paso y defendiéndose contra la masiva descarga de ataques, pudo ver que esas arpías y otras no son nada comparadas con Ariaa, Nero o incluso Annie. ¡Son más débiles que ellos! ¡Y por lo tanto, más débil que yo!

-[ **¿Qué dices? Demasiado OP ~!** ]

Balanceo su espada y creo un golpe masivo de viento contra ellos, lo cual los empujó completamente, ¡eliminando algunos de ellos! Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente, ¡continuaron con sus ataques!

-Bueno, ¡tendré que seguir defendiéndome!

-¡Maldito dragón! ¡Cae, cae, cae!- ¡Todos gritaron en su contra, mientras se defendía con la "santa espada del espiritu" [Rhongomiant]! Hay demasiados, así que tendra que tener cuidado con cualquier error. ¡Eso ya lo está cansando! Por un segundo, se tropezó un poco, ¡y eso fue suficiente para que atacaran y arrancaran parte de su camisa y chaqueta! -¡Hah! ¡Te tengo! ¡ya!

-¡Maldición!- Dijo, mientras saltaba, pero casi tropezó otra vez? - _¿Debo usar el [guante de la reina carmesí]? No, ¡son demasiado rápidos para eso! Necesito una distracción! ¡Para prepararme y recuperar algo de energía!_

 _Espera ... Necesito una distracción ... Y una pausa para recuperar energías_.

Solo entonces noto eso , pero una buena parte de esas arpías, tengus y segadores eran ... Hembras muy tetonas., no es que note esas cosas de inmediato, ¡pero el punto ES! ¡Puede usar eso! ¡Sí! ¡Solo necesita esa velocidad extra otra vez! ¡Con ese nuevo espíritu enardecido, recupero el control sobre su espada y continúo con el combate entre ellos!

-¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Kuoh es mío para controlar!- Algunos gritaron, confiando en su victoria cuando sus signos de cansancio se hicieron visibles. ¡Sin embargo!

CLANG!

Después de un tiempo, ¡todos sus ataques chocaron contra la hoja de la espada al mismo tiempo! Entonces

TING!

En un rápido y rápido movimiento, levanto su espada hacia el cielo, ¡haciendo que todos ellos pierdan el control de sus armas y las muevan hacia arriba! Esa es su oportunidad! ¡Tan rápido como pudo, salto hacia ellos, y los golpeé a todos con la [Boosted Gear], perforando sus pechos! Después de eso, retrocedió, ¡viendo su círculo mágico aparecer en sus pechos!

Todos ellos se quedaron sin aliento, viendo el círculo mágico sobre ellos, ¡esforzándose por comprender lo que estaba pasando! Sin embargo, es hora del espectáculo!

-¡Ahora, enfrenta el poder del [Emperador Dragón Rojo!]- Dijo, levantando su mano hacia el cielo y con sus dedos listos para chasquear! Todos miraron allí, mezclando confusión y rabia, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, lo dijo. -¡Toma esto! [ ¡ NIVEL CERO...!]

¡CHAS!

PUF! ¡PUF!

¡RIP! ¡RIP! ¡RIP! ¡RIP

-¿Eh ...?

-/KYAAAAAAAAAAH ~ ...!/-todas gritaron juntas

* * *

 **parte 7**

al mismo tiempo en la oficina de la directora, cierta rubia esta sumida en sus pensamientos

- _Entonces, él terminó llamándome 'Aria-nee'. Me pregunto si eso muestra cuánto de una persona ha crecido en esas semanas. Al principio, me llamó 'Aria-san', y yo lo llamaba hermanito todo el tiempo. Ahora, incluso sin darme cuenta, me considera su hermana mayor ... No sé si esto significa algo bueno, pero es bueno saber que le importa ...-_ ¿Lo oíste, Némesis? Me llamó 'Aria-nee'. Eso es realmente algo"- Dijo con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, mientras la ayudaba con el papeleo. Resulta que ella aceptó su invitación como su secretaria. Por supuesto que lo haría. Némesis, por otro lado, suspiró.

-Qué cosa, ¿verdad? Al menos eres una hermana mayor a la que aman-. Y eso fue suficiente para derretir los buenos sentimientos sobre Ichijou.

- _Amo a Némesis, realmente lo hago, así que por supuesto que lo siento por ella. No solo Rina siempre estaba resentida con su hermana mayor, pero especialmente ahora, todos los lazos que los conectaban habían sido cortados, tal vez incluso definitivamente. Todo gracias a Lady Beelzebub._ -se acerco a ella y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.-Oye, vamos, Nemis. Sabes que no es así. No es demasiado tarde para los dos, aunque parezca. Además ...- Ahora abrazo su pequeña cabeza angustiada, acariciándola con comodidad. -Siempre me vas a tener, no importa qué. Te amo.

-por lilith, lo sé, Aria. ...- dijo mientras descartaba esa muestra de afecto, pero sonrojándose todo el camino. ella también la ama. Se giró en su silla y se cruzó de brazos, todavía sonrojada. -¿Por qué debes hacer esto todo el tiempo? Tal vez los genes hyodo en serio de hacen una pervertida.

-Tal vez. tu lo llamas perversión pero para mi familia esto solo significa que nacemos con demasiado amor para dar. Eso es parte de su legado-. lo dijo con una sonrisa.- _Harems ... No solo por sexo o poder, sino también por amor y cuidado. La única razón por la que el abuelito_ _era tan popular y ahora es el héroe de todo el inframundo a pesar de venir de raíces tan bajas._ -La otra parte ... es su [arte sagrado] ahora en ese chico.

-Tch ...

-Realmente comenzó a llamarme su hermana mayor-. Suspiro con una sonrisa. -Tal vez algún día, un día, incluso si no es por el nombre del viejo, continuará su propio legado basado en él.

-¿Estás seguro?- Ella preguntó.Aria Sonrió.

-Por supuesto. ¡Eso incluye a Rina y a ti! ¡Puedes apostar que hará todo lo posible para unirlas nuevamente!

-Huh ... puedo creer en él por un tiempo ...

-¡Por supuesto que puedes!- _Por supuesto que ella puede ... Por supuesto que lo mantendrá._

¡ZING!

-Que...?- Dijo, escuchando ese sonido de disparo mágico alrededor del lugar. le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que venía de ella, y tan pronto como busqué la fuente, allí estaba, ese círculo mágico carmesí de antes, justo en su muñeca. -Oye, ¿no es ese el de Ichijou, espera no me digas que me maldijo con ...?

¡RIP! ¡RIP! ¡RIP!

-¿Eh ...?

-A-Ah! Aria, ¿qué demonios?- Némesis se levantó como un cohete de su silla, y a aria le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de algo. De repente, la suave brisa de verano se volvió más fría y fría, y no se sentí tan afortunado. Miro hacia abajo, y luego se dio cuenta ...

... Estaba desnudo.

...

-¡Debe haber sido el trabajo de un Enemigo!

-¿¡Qué! ¡Solo porque hablamos de Rina, ¿quieres tomar su lugar para animarme ?!

-Jeje, sí, es agradable ver a Nemesis así de nuevo, pero con toda seriedad, este hechizo ... No hay ningún error. Es muy debil y esta incompleto pero definitivamente es...

[¡ROMPE VESTIDOS!](COLAPSO DE ROPA)

 *** banda sonora dramática completamente impropia ***

* * *

 **parte 8**

de vuelta a la arena

ichijou desato el infierno, destruyo sus propios estándares, todo el mundo a su alrededor fue destruido en el momento en que chasqueé los dedos para desatar su hasta ahora inofensiva técnica. Estaba planeando simplemente absorber sus pechos y destruirlos con un [DISPARO DEL DRAGÓN]! Bien cargado, pero eso se arruinó cuando sucedió lo siguiente ...

En cambio, utilicé el hechizo de despojo distintivo de su senpai, y luego el infierno se desplegó frente a el, todas las chicas bonitas tenían su ropa desgarrada como papel higiénico, pulverizada en el limbo mientras sus pechos descubiertos y áreas inferiores estaban expuestos para que el mundo lo viera !

- _¡¿Que pasó?! ¿Por qué mi [Boosted Gear] eligió esa maldición en lugar de [NIVEL ZERO]? ¿Por qué estoy disfrutando esto ?!_

-¡Kyaaaaah ~! ¡Noooooo ~!- ¡Todas gritaron mientras aterrizaban de rodillas en el suelo y se cubrían!

-Gracias por la com -... Quiero decir, ¡lo siento!- Dijo, sintiendo su rostro arder mientras trataba de sellar sus ojos con sus manos, pero fallando porque por algún poder sobrenatural se estaba impidiendo cubrir completamente su vista.- _Buen estante ... ¡No, para! ¡Pensarán que soy una persona desagradable!_

[¡BUSTO!]

-Qué...?- El guantelete de su mano izquierda brilló repentinamente, y como la última vez que utilizo [LEVEL ZERO], anunció

[BUSTO!].

una oleada rápida de energía recorrió todo su ser, ¡diez veces más fuerte que la última vez! su [Boosted Gear] continuó gritando la orden, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, ¡ya que el aura alrededor de su cuerpo era clara y brillante! Por lo tanto, no solo les arranqué la ropa, ¡también absorbió el poder de sus pechos! -Esto es ... ¡El poder del único verdadero [emperador del Dragón de los Pechos], este es el legado del [real dios emperador dragón de los pechos]! ¡el [Verdadero Dragón de los pechos]!

-[como es esto posible! ha pasado tanto tiempo y su poder aun esta vivo y arde como en aquellos tiempos!, pero espera, oh noooo¡ esta volviendo a pasar¡]

 **-** [ **como es que su fuerza puede fluir con tanta intesidad, abuelo no me digas que tu ...** ]

 _-Esta volviendo a pasar? Lo siento, Dragón rojo._..

-¡Pagarás, pervertido espeluznante!- se aparto de sus monólogos mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver a un grupo de damas desnudas viniendo por el. Todavía cubriendo sus vergüenzas y temblando de miedo o ira, ¡cargaron con sus armas y garras por igual contra el! -¡Vamos a desfigurar tus ojos! ¡PREPÁRETE PARA MORIR!

-¡Dispara!- Dijo, retrocediendo un poco para concentrar algo de energía en su guantelete. -¡Probemos esto de nuevo! -Forzo una bola de energía en mi brazo izquierdo, y cuando fue lo suficientemente grande, golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, como el Gauntelete anunció

[EXPLOSIÓN!]

-[DISPARO DEL DRAGÓN!]

GRAM...!

DOOOOOOON!

-¡Whoa!- El retroceso en sí mismo fue lo que provocó que saliera lanzado hacia atrás, ya que la explosión fue aún más grande de lo que esperaba, ¡la fuerza de esa explosión fue suficiente para expulsarlo a el mismo al sumergir a esos monstruos y hacerlos quedar descalificados! Rodo en la arena por un rato hasta que se detuvo, solo para mirar hacia arriba y ver la destrucción masiva que causo, ¡hubo un gran desgarro en el borde de la arena! -Wow ... ¿Eso fue ... mi culpa?

se levanto y se estiro un poco.

- _¿No fue tan intenso? Esto es probablemente del masaje de Lord Desmond ayer, y de hecho, algo se siente bien conmigo y con mi_ [guante aumentado]. _La última vez que usé [NIVEL ZERO], me sentí cansado a pesar del impulso de energía, así es como Yagura tomó el control sobre mí esa vez_

-[ **Yagura Lo Siento, lo hice con buenas intenciones ...** ].-

-¡Ahora, esa [bendición de los senos] me está dando un buen pedazo de poder! ¡Probablemente sea por ese 'bloqueo' del que estaban hablando antes! ¡Tal vez si sigo cogiendo la [bendición de los senos], finalmente pueda alcanzar el [rompe Balance]!

¡Estoy tan contento de estar en un mundo en que estas palabras tienen un maldito sentido!

-Mensaje entrante, ¡abajo, Ichijou!- ¡No pudo reanudar sus batallas porque de repente sintió que venían dos presencias hacia el! ¡la primera lo tiró al suelo, empujándolo más allá en un abrazo protector y ondulante, mientras que el segundo se pasaba, en un vuelo cortante! Cuando recupero el equilibrio, se dio cuenta de que ¡la primera era Sarah!

-No está mal, para un traidor, eso es-. Escucho una voz familiar acercándose. Una voz muy familiar que destruyó la pobre clase 1-D y actuó como si no fuera un gran problema. se dio la vuelta, y como era de esperar, una armadura de dragón dorada flotaba en el lugar, y pronto aterrizó en el suelo. El casco se abrió, revelando una cara demasiado familiar. -Mucho tiempo sin verte también, [emperador dragón rojo] Tsukino Ichijou.

-El [Rey Dragón Dorado], Miyama Rei-. Dijo en respuesta, recogiendo a [Rhongomiant] una vez más y apuntándola hacia él.- ¿Es él un enemigo o un aliado, ahora? Sería mejor si no hace nada esta vez. También llevaba una gran espada de verde jade, apoyada en su hombro izquierdo. -Quieres ir a la academia Kuoh, por lo que puedo ver.

-La escuela parece lo suficientemente agradable. Sin embargo, como hemos discutido antes, esos asuntos externos no me conciernen en lo más mínimo-. Dijo, mientras se ponía nuevamente su casco, y brillantes ojos purpuras se volvieron para mirarlo en un instante. -Estoy aquí para encontrar a alguien capaz de vencer al [mal supremo](enemigo final) que se encuentra dentro de las entrañas de esta escuela, nacido del cadáver de este nuevo mundo, y luego descubrir el lugar donde yace mi padre, para que prepare una tumba para el ¡Yo mismo!

 _-... Entonces, él sabe. Él sabe que este mundo no es el original, antes de que Trihexa lo destruyera y las [Deidades Dragón] y el dios bíblico lo reconstruyan con sus poderes._ \- Trago saliva, debe haber tomado una sorpresa por eso. Sin embargo, entro en [portador del caos: guante de la reina, unidad carmesí] para enfrentar la armadura dorada.

-Sin embargo, nunca pensé que mi querida hermana Sarah, la más vieja de todos nosotros, nos traicionaría así-. Dijo, mientras giraba sus ojos de mí hacia la peliazul detrás de íchijou. la cual también convocó su propio [arte sagrado], ese casco de dragón azul, y parecía tan preocupado por su "hermano".

-Mensaje de emergencia, ¡puedes parar ahora, Rei-chan! ¡Los demonios de Kuoh son buenos! ¡Nos ayudarán!- Dijo ella, tragando saliva mientras una brillante luz emanaba de su propio [arte sagrado].

 _-Debo callarme, porque aparentemente, ese dragón dentro tiene su propio Odio a Ddraig._ -Miyama, por otro lado, simplemente descartó esas súplicas con una mirada despectiva.

-Sé que lo que hicimos es imperdonable, ¡pero por favor! ¡Tal vez si nos detenemos y les ayudamos también, podemos pagarles y recibir un indulto! Fin del mensaje.

-Hermana, por mucho que sepa, tomaría cualquier tipo de ayuda sin pensarlo dos veces ... Lo sobrenatural es la única facción a la que rechazo cualquier tipo de ayuda-. Habló, dando un paso hacia los 2, mientras ichijou protegía a Sarah y a sí mismo con su enorme espada. -Los pecados que nos hemos cometido para alcanzar nuestra meta hasta ahora son imperdonables como dijiste. Renunciar ahora no solo arrojaría nuestra esperanza al barro, sino que también faltaría el respeto a aquellos que perdieron sus vidas y seres queridos en nuestro viaje. me gusta eso, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-¿Qué ...? ¿Vidas reclamadas? Sarah-san ...-ichijou Volteo a verla lentamente con una cara de asombro hacia la candidata de transferencia a su lado. Ella estaba con una expresión perturbada impresa en su bonita cara, y temblaba . No solo eso, incluso su [arte sagrado] comenzó a funcionar mal, desmoronando de nuevo a la nada.

-Lo ... lo sé, hermano ...- dijo, secándose las lágrimas mientras adoptaba una cara más madura y determinada, convocando nuevamente a su [arte sagrado]-Pero tú ... ¡Tú me conoces! ¡Evitaré más sangre y lágrimas en nuestras manos! ¡mejor! Y lucharé con aquellos que, a diferencia de ti, pueden discernir la justicia de la simple venganza

-Ya veo. Todavía estás soñando en tu país de las maravillas, aunque una de tus posibilidades era volver a nosotros-. Suspiró, y se pudo ver que estaba realmente molesto por eso. Sin embargo, un segundo más tarde, su mirada se volvió más feroz, mientras levantaba su espada hacia arriba. -No importa. Si tengo que destruirte para encontrar uno que pueda destruir el [mal supremo], ¡que así sea! ¡Kurumi, hazlos pedazos!

Y así, con un rápido giro de su espada, un golpe masivo de energía vino desde la punta de su hoja, destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. ichijou dio un paso atrás en la primera línea y uso a [Rhongomiant] para convocar a un [corte reflejante]! Los dos rayos de energía colisionaron y se cancelaron. Sin embargo, ¡no había terminado! ¡En un segundo, se lanzaron el uno contra el otro y sus espadas chocaron!

-Dijiste que quieres proteger a esta escuela, ¿no es cierto, [emperador dragón rojo]?- Mientras luchaban entre ellos, dijo debajo de ese casco dorado. ichijou lo empujé lejos y nuevamente traté de cortarlo, pero sus espadas se enzarzaron en una nueva batalla. -Piensas en mí como tu enemigo, tu rival y tu némesis, ¿no es cierto? Bueno, para mí, TÚ eres el que está en el camino para poner fin a todo eso. Si puedes simplemente retroceder y déjarme hacer mi trabajo, ¡quizás quedarán menos cadáveres cuando nos vayamos!

-Pero como dijo Sarah-san, ¡tus caminos son los que más daño hacen!- Grito de regreso. De repente, un par de alas angelicales brotaron de la espalda de miyama, y él retrocedió en un giro de ellas, tomando un terreno más alto.

-¡Los sacrificios son necesarios para llegar a su fin! Para que uno tenga éxito, ¡otros deben fallar! ¡Para que uno sea feliz, los demás deben ser miserables!- Luego chasqueó los dedos y convocó innumerables círculos mágicos dorados, varias espadas y armamentos mágicos procedentes de ellos. -En nuestro caso, para vencer al [mal supremo] y a nuestro padre, los que se quedaron y murieron en nuestro camino no son nada en comparación con lo que la muerte de esos dos causará en el mundo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

[ARCA DORADA DE PLUTO!]

ZOOOM ZOOOM ZOOOM ZOOM!

-Mensaje entrante, ¡Pero, hermano, podemos detener esto ahora! [vestido de la ira caótica](armadura fantasma del rey dragón azul)

[Rompe balance del dragón azul]

ichijou estaba a punto de defenderse de esa lluvia de armamentos sagrados y demoníacos, pero una armadura azul con alas de dragón y aura fría se metió en el camino y los echó a todos. La voz desde adentro era de Sarah. Élla aterrizó justo en frente de íchijou, y extendió una mano para él, ya que su voz ahora era mucho menos robótica y más emocional. -Es cierto que destrozamos vidas y lugares, ¡pero tal vez éra para que encontráramos este lugar! ¡Esas personas nos ayudarán, así que no necesitamos volver a ensuciar nuestras manos nunca más! Fin del mensaje.

-...-Rei Simplemente se calló, mientras la lluvia de tesoros cesó, y el dragón dorado y angelical recogió su espada jade Kurumi y cargó contra ellos. ¡ichijou empujo a Sarah lejos del peligro, y choco de nuevo con él! Ambos aterrizaron en un lugar y abrieron un cráter allí. -Entiendo. Preferirías caminar de la manera más fácil y vivir con otros a juzgar por tus acciones pasadas en lugar de caminar directamente de la manera que elegimos a pesar de las obvias consecuencias.

-¡La gente puede cambiar, Miyama!- Dije ichijou, mientras retrocedía y chocaba de nuevo, ¡ahora cubriéndose con una lluvia de golpes! -¡Realmente quería cambiarte! ¡Tu hermana tiene razón! ¡Puedes detener esta locura y trabajar con nosotros!

-...- se quedaron callados de nuevo, y en otro corte suelto, sus espadas se enfrentaron de nuevo. Sin embargo, esta vez, fue demasiado para íchijou, así que salió lanzado al aire, [Rhongomiant] escapo de sus manos mientras continuaba. Cambié su forma a [impacto de la reina dragón], y contrarresté sus golpes con su mano de armadura pesada. Aun así, ¡la armadura ya se estaba rindiendo, y los moretones se volvían cada vez más insoportables! Al final, simplemente se fue a kendo y le golpeó con su espada. Aterrizo sobre sus pies por un clavo. -Recuerdo esas palabras. También recuerdo que dijiste que el que gana es el bueno, el bueno y el correcto. Te sigo en eso, la verdad no siempre está en una misma persona. Para que uno siga siendo sincero. uno, debe seguir ganando, pero si esto te supera, significa que el que está en lo alto es el correcto.

-¡Tch ...!- Trato de ponerse de pie, pero la gran presión en sus piernas le hizo temblar un poco. -Mierda.

-Esto significa, esta vez, estoy en lo correcto en ...

¡DON!

-Mensaje entrante, no, ¡no lo estas!- Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar su discurso, [rhongomiant] cayó volando hacia él, rompiendo parte de su casco y haciendo que Miyama tomara espacio del área afectada. Saltando hacia él, era Sarah otra vez, reanudando su ataque de patada contra él. ¡Su armadura pronto se estaba desmoronando en pedazos porque cada golpe de sarah tenía la fuerza de un terremoto! -Recuerdas, ¿no? ¡Mis patadas tienen la fuerza de un meteorito! ¡Incluso con esa armadura, no hay forma de que puedas vencerme! Por lo tanto, debo ser el buenjo, ¿no es cierto? Fin de mensaje.

-Tch, qué chiste. Pero al parecer todavía creo en tu fantasía. Eres despreciable, hermana-. Dijo, mientras la espada Kurumi se alejaba volando de sus manos y solo podía defenderse con su armadura. Pronto, ella se estrelló con sus guanteletes y su armadura de calzado. Pero no pudo terminar, cuando él tomó una de sus piernas y la atrajo hacia sí, mientras que desde su dimension de bolsillo tomó un guantelete dorado con unas palabras antiguas talladas en él y le dio un puñetazo en medio de las joyas en el interior de la armadura azul! ¡Ese 'rompe balance' pronto desapareció, y una sangrienta Sarah se reveló a sí misma! -¡Despreciable, digo!

-¡Sarah-San ...!

-Mensaje para ti, Ichijou-kun!- Dijo Sarah, mientras pateaba la espada de ichijou hacia el. Una llama ardió dentro de íchijou al ver el último intento de victoria, ¡así que tomo su espada y salto hacia el dragón dorado! Miyama estaba tan concentrado en su hermana, ¡era demasiado tarde para que él lo notara! Enfrento a [Rhongomiant] contra el pecho su armadura , y luego el [Boosted Gear] anunció

[EXPLOSIÓN]

¡BAM!

El choque entre las dos fuerzas lanzó lejos, ¡destruyendo el resto de su armadura! Gritó de dolor, mientras su cuerpo chocaba en el suelo, y su [arte sagrado], ese lanza dorada conocido como [LANZA DEL DRAGÓN DESCENDENTE], aterrizó justo a su lado, lo que indica que ya no está en forma de [AJUSTE DE BALNCE].

-Eh, entonces ... el héroe pierde otra vez. Bueno, al menos soy más fuerte ahora. Lo que no me mata, me hace más fuerte. Esa es la ley, de todos modos-. Miyama murmuro, recogiendo su [arte sagrado] y apuntandolo hacia ichijou.Él ... Él realmente cambió. No solo está mucho más concentrado, su estilo de pelea y su personalidad también son más modestos y oscuros. Él de hecho cambió, pero por el bien ... No, él cambió, solo eso. -Tienes razón, [emperador dragón rojo]. El ganador es el justo, el perdedor es el malo. Pero en el mundo en el que reina el mal, el mal está bien, y el bien está mal. Tal vez, al final, yo soy solo el único correcto que lucha contra el Mal que domina y distorsiona este mundo. Un pícaro solitario, como Kenshirou del Puño de la Estrella del Norte, o el Night raid de Akame Ga Kill. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado eso?

-...- ichijou apreto el agarre de su espada, mientras su [guante aumentado] anunciaba

[BOOST]

de nuevo.

- _Él había cambiado, sí, pero su mentalidad ... no. Realmente quería que él cambiara eso y detuviera esto, pero aparentemente, esto es imposible. es una amenaza para el equilibrio en este mundo. Él debe ser detenido!_ "

-Entonces ... hasta que uno de ustedes me demuestre que estoy equivocado, hasta que uno de ustedes me derrote y muestre la 'verdad verdadera' de la que tanto habla, ¡usted será el malvado! Estaré esperando.

-No, no lo harás. [CUCHILLA DEL CABALLERO DRAGÓN](escama cortante del dragón)!- ¡cogió [Rhongomiant] y lo levanto, solo para hacerlo descender y desatar una poderosa ráfaga roja contra él! A medida que iba en su dirección, crecía y crecía, hasta que finalmente alcanzó su punto máximo. ¡Un enorme rayo de poder draconiano, demoníaco y sagrado viene hacia él! ¡Incluso con su poder, sin su armadura, no hay forma de que se defienda contra eso! Sin embargo, sin siquiera cambiar las expresiones, simplemente levantó ambas manos en gesto de rendición y habló.

-¡Yo, Miyama Rei, pierdo este combate contra Mi mediador!

¿Espera?

¡BAAAAAM!

SHING!

¡BOOOOOM!

-...!- Como estaba esperando, ese enorme rayo de energía causó una gran explosión cuando alcanzó su objetivo, levantando una densa cortina de humo y polvo a medida que la onda de choque se reanudó hacia todo lo que había a su alrededor. Al final, sin embargo, cuando todo se limpió, miro a donde originalmente estaba Miyama y, ¡conmocionado, estaba completamente ileso! Peor aún, ¡una luz dorada lo estaba protegiendo! ¡¿Como es eso posible?! -C-¿Cómo ...?

-Lo aprendí, [emperador dragón rojo].- Dijo, mientras su cuerpo lentamente se convertía en partículas de luz y desaparecía. -Estas pruebas eliminatorias ... son para nosotros saber nuestro lugar aquí y romper nuestros espíritus. El juicio de hoy no fue sobre derrotarte ... era saber que no podemos derrotarte.

- _...?! ¿Esa fue la prueba? Pero Nemesis-san dijo que hoy alguien podría morir. Incluso tuve este brazalete para mantenerme en contacto y convocarme nuevamente en caso de que las cosas empeoraran. ¡¿Qué?!_

-Esto es ... Prueba de hoy. juicio de la violencia, las pruebas que deberían enseñarnos que simplemente somos parte de una orden de débiles y fuertes, e incluso si luchamos, no hay forma de que venzamos a los fuertes. como los demás, predecible, tan fácil que incluso yo podría desarrollarlo -. Dijo, mientras su cuerpo desaparecía, pero su voz aún resonaba. -como diría la gente, 'conoce tu lugar'. Desde que lo aprendí y lo acepté, puedo ir a la próxima prueba. Hasta luego, [emperador dragón rojo].

-¡Espera! ¡Esto es hacer trampa! ¡Miyama! ¡ **MIYAMAAAAAAAH** ...!- _¡Yo estaba tan cerca! Ese ataque debería ser lo que lo haría perder, y tal vez ser capturado por un enemigo, pero en su lugar ... Descubrió el secreto de esta prueba incluso antes que yo, y aprovechó esto. Mierda, él ha crecido, de hecho. ¿Por qué siento esta sensación de inferioridad y desesperación? Después de todo, incluso con ese escape, todavía soy más fuerte que él, ¿verdad? La próxima vez, no hay forma de que yo ..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Estoy ... Estoy pensando como un villano. Él escapó, y me estoy desmoronando poco a poco, dudando de mis fuerzas y forzándome a asegurar mi propia superioridad. Conociéndolo, tan poco como es, ese es probablemente su plan. Desmenuza mi espíritu, baja mi guardia. Suspiro. No, esto no va a funcionar conmigo. Solo tengo que ... Adaptarme._

-Oh, correcto. ¡Tengo que verificar a Sarah-san!- se dio cuenta, dejando su monólogo para otro momento mientras caminaba hacia donde Sarah aterrizó. Afortunadamente, a pesar del cráter en el que estaba, en realidad estaba bien, todas sus extremidades en su lugar y el pecho no abierto. se alegro. La alcanzo y le ofreció un brazo. -Oye, Sarah-San, ¿estás bien?

-Procesamiento dañado no es realmente duradero. Por último, estoy de acuerdo. Gracias por preguntar, Ichijou-kun, fin del mensaje-. Si ella puede hablar así, significa que está bien. Ella se puso de pie con su ayuda y desempolvó la tierra con su uniforme. se alejaron del cráter, mientras recuperaba a [Rhongomiant] y miraba una vez más. Después de todo, la prueba todavía está en marcha.

-Así que ... Todos ustedes realmente son hermanos. Puede que no se parezcan, pero yo no soy el único en hablar sobre eso-. se río, suspiro, tratando y fracasando en señalar un rastro común entre ella, Miyama y Matsuoka. -Cinco hermanos, ¿eh?

-Tururu ~, sí, eso es correcto-. Ella dijo. -En realidad, fuimos adoptados por nuestro padre, Miyama Enma, para convertirnos en sus experimentos con [artes sagrados] y otros aparatos sagrados y demoníacos. Como el hermano Rei es su hijo biológico, y estuvo con el desde su nacimiento, es posible que él estuvo sujeto a los mismos tratamientos antes que nosotros. Fin del mensaje .

-...- Este tipo de información le causó escalofríos. 'Experimentos' ... Nunca le gustó esa palabra, y como ella habla de lo sobrenatural, tiene una idea bastante decente de los tipos de atrocidades que podrían haberle ocurrido. - _Gremory me contó sobre eso, experimentes sobrenaturales que buscaban desarrollas armas para la guerra y a veces involucraban experimentos inhumanos, los implantes artificiales de [artes sagrados] son un ejempo, y las investigaciones de varios investigadores de las peores raíces del instituto Grigoire. Entonces ... Él es solo de esos. Sin embargo ... -_ Lo siento, Sarah-san, pero eso no excusa las cosas que él había hecho.

-Tururu ~, lo sé muy bien, Ichijou-kun. el ojo por ojo deja a el mundo ciego, esa es la filosofía que adopté y que cesó mi ansia de venganza-. Ella suspiró de nuevo, mientras se volvía hacia el y lo miraba profundamente a los ojos. -Las cosas que causamos ... son indescriptibles. Serena-san tuvo la amabilidad de aceptarme, pero si alguna vez lo descubre ... Puede querer matarme. Pero estoy dispuesto a aceptar eso, si significa detenerlos Y alcanzar mi objetivo sin más cuerpos. Fin del mensaje .

-No seas estúpido, Sarah-san. la presidenta es del tipo que prefiere tener un pastel y una charla contigo aunque sepa todo-. Le dijo, mientras volvía su mirada curiosa hacia el otra vez. -Quiero decir ... ella no es así. La conozco por un tiempo, pero estoy segura de que no es tan extrema. No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que ya te dijo que le gustas., estoy en lo cierto?

-...- Y el azulón se sonrojó un poco y se giró para evitar sus ojos, sonriendo un poco. Otra preciosa sonrisa. -Sí, ella ya lo hizo.

-Ahí tienes.- Dijo. -Aún así, no creo que pueda perdonar a Miyama con la misma facilidad. Hasta que aprenda su lección, él es mi enemigo. Y si él no cambia de opinión ...

-Tururu ~, Ichijou-kun, ¿puedo solicitarte algo?- Ella dijo de repente, mientras el volvía a la realidad y volteaba hacia ella. -¿Puedo?

-Huh ... Claro,.

-No importa lo que pase, no importa lo que él te haga ... Rei es un buen chico-. Ella dijo con un suspiro final de poner ambas manos sobre los hombros de ichijou, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos. De nuevo, muy cerca. . Eso es realmente incomodo Antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, finalmente habló-Entonces ... incluso si necesitas matarlo ... No lo odies. Es un buen chico. Un buen chico. solo esta dañado Por favor, Ichijou-kun

-...

-...?

- _Suspiro. La gente cambia, ¿verdad? Me pregunto si sería tan misericordioso cuando conocí a Gremory. No sé por qué, pero no puedo negar que realmente no puedo odiar a Miyama. Está tan perdido como yo, al menos por ahora, y tal vez son los que lo están desviando de los demás. Es como Gremory, es como ... Yo. No puedo llevarme a odiarlo, pero verlo me enfurece.-_ su respuesta final fue ... -Está bien. No lo odiaré. No puedo, en realidad.

-Me alegra. Este mensaje se guardará para siempre. Fin del mensaje-. Ella sonrió de nuevo, y tocó su frente, abrazándolo, haciéndole sonrojar un poco. Eso es un poco incómodo, pero una vez más, eso se siente muy bien. Finalmente, ella lo soltó, y así, reanudaron su caminata hacia las próximas pruebas.

-Aún así, no puedo creer que haya descubierto el secreto del juicio de hoy-. Suspiro, molesto. Descubrió la verdadera intención de las pruebas, pero en lugar de huir, está jugando junto. - _Pensar que lanzó una rabieta cuando nos conocimos. Al igual que yo, él se está adaptando a la situación, y eso podría enviar basura al plan de Nemesis-san._ -Me pregunto si los otros [Reyes Dragón] lo saben también por ahora. Si es así, este ensayo podría haber sido una pérdida de tiempo.

-Tururu ~, Tal vez, tal vez no. Rei fue siempre el segundo más inteligente de todos nosotros. Él sabe muchas cosas-. Ella habló con un toque de orgullo en sí misma. Otra genial hermana mayor, qué envidiosa. -Además, como he dicho, el resto de nosotros perdimos contacto cuando fuimos adoptados el uno del otro. Él podría o no saber sobre mí y los demás. Fin del mensaje.

-Bueno, esa parte de la historia también es un poco confusa para mí, Sarah-san.

-Tururu ~, ¿qué quieres decir? Fin del mensaje.

-Quiero decir ... Tu historia no concuerda con la suya. Dijo que de hecho fuiste adoptado por diferentes familias, pero sigues hablando de cómo no sabías nada de él hasta ahora, mientras él ...- se detuvo a mitad de la oración cuando una sombra se arrojó sobre el. se volteo, y detrás de Sarah, vio una sustancia viscosa verde masiva que tomaba la forma de una enorme garra con uñas afiladas y distorsionadas. -¡Sarah-san, ten cuidado!

-Eh ...? No calcula eso, Ichijou-k -...?- Trato de salvarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ¡esa enorme garra la alcanzó y la atrapó, cinco cuchilladas profundas y violentas la cortaron por detrás! El poder allí fue suficiente para alejarla, pero antes de que pudiera golpear el suelo, ichijou la tomo en sus brazos, ¡y salté lejos de esa cosa!

-¡Sarah-San! ¡Sarah-San! ¡Háblame!

-Defectos ... Internos. El sistema se está cerrando-. Fue todo lo que pudo decir hasta que la runa de emergencia se activó y la envió lejos de allí, convirtiendo su cuerpo en partículas de luz en el aire. Volteo a mirar esa mancha informe de luz verde enferma, ya que pronto tomó una forma más humanoide. ¡Piernas, brazos, pies femeninos del cuerpo y del metal, guanteletes y un casco con forma de dragón! Es eso ... ¡Otro de los fugitivos!

-¡Sí! ¡Misión completa!- Hablaba en una voz femenina, mientras la luz ahora con forma de humanoide con patas de metal, guanteletes y casco brillaba cada vez más, solo para revelar debajo de ella a una chica humana con pelo corto y puntiagudo de color verde sucio con una gorra de béisbol, piel clara con ¡pocas vendas por todas partes, cuerpo curvilíneo y bien dotado y vistiendo el uniforme de marinero azul de la escuela secundaria Hijirigasaki! No hay dudas al respecto, ¡ella es una de las candidatas transferidas! ¡Ella sonrió inocentemente, dándo una buena paliza! -¡Última molestia eliminada! ¡Comienza la operación Ragnarok!

-¿Cómo te atreves? Eres un fugitivo de Miyama, ¿no?- Le dije, poniéndose de pie y apuntando con su espada. Ella simplemente le dio una dulce sonrisa con la lengua fuera y un asentimiento. - _¡Así que ella es realmente una de esas fugitivas! ¿Cómo podría atacar a su propia hermana? (No puedo decir nada, pero aún así). ¡Incluso Miyama dudaba un poco al respecto! ¿Quién es ella para hacer eso?_ -¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a tu propia hermana ?! ¿Quién eres?

-Gyaheheh ~, mi nombre es Kurisu Kurumi , y soy la pòrtadora del [dragón travieso], el [Rey dragón de Jade], Yu-long . Encantado de conocerte, [emperador dragón rojo]-. Ella dijo, todavía sonriendo y bailando en el lugar.

-Espera, Kurumi ... ... No me digas ...Kurumi ... Kurumi ... Tú ... Eres esa espada de antes, ¿verdad?

-Pin-Pon-piiiin ~! Tenemos un ganador!- Ella dijo, cuando de repente apareció una gran hacha de Jade en su mano. Sin embargo, un segundo después, se convirtió en una mancha verde claro para luego tomar la forma de un escudo. Brilló de nuevo y se convirtió en una mancha solo para tomar otra vez forma de espada, luego de arma, luego de flecha, hasta que se detuvo en un guantelete con forma de garra de dragón. -¡Sí! ¡Esta es mi [arte sagrado] basado en Yu-long, [Meta-transformación](juego del dragón de jade), puede convertirse en cualquier cosa que quiera. Esto también va para mi cuerpo durante el [ajuste de balance], [meta-armadura](armadura del dragón travieso). Pero basta de eso, con Sarah fuera de aquí, ¡podemos terminar esto por fin!

-¡Como si te dejara!- Y sin perder impulso, utilicé su forma más rápida para alcanzar a la peliverde en unos pocos segundos. Pero antes de que se pudiera establecer contacto, ella levantó ambas manos y dijo.

-Yo, Kurisu Kurumi, renuncio a este partido contra mi Mediador ... O algo así.- Y como antes, un escudo amarillo cubría todo su ser, y cuando ichijou choco contra él, una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, y finalmente mlo empujó, haciendo que [Rhongomiant] se alejara de su mano.

-Mierda! ¡Otra vez esto no! -Todavía en el aire, hizo un giro y concentro energía en su mano para disparar un último [DRAGON SHOT]! Disparé dos, causando que el retroceso lo alejara de ella, pero al final, finalmente no la lastimó, ¡ya que su cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo en partículas de luz dentro del escudo! -¡Maldición! No me digas nada, ¡ no pensó en esto! -Aterriazo en su culo, como esa chica Kurisu desapareció de allí, pero no antes de mirar su reloj y decir ...

-Todo despejado, Eiko. Puedes destruir este lugar.

¡ZING!

Y luego, en un rápido espectáculo de luces, desapareció.

...

...

-¡ **WHOAAAAAAAH** ...!- Ichijou Rugío a los cielos! -¡Maldición! ¡¿Que demonios?! ¿Quiénes son esos fugitivos de Miyama? ¿Planearon esto desde el principio? ¿O son genios? Aún así, ¡no hay forma de que puedan predecir todo! ¡¿Que demonios?! ¿Qué EN EL INFIERNO ?- Golpeo con su puño el suelo, causando que apareciera un mini cráter y rugió una vez más. -Maldita sea ... Maldición ...¡Esto es frustrante! Pero, ¡para! Cálmese. Cálmate, Ichijou. Este no es el fin. Finalmente cogiste la imagen de Miyama Rei tu mente, y a pesar de ser derrotada en la operación, Sarah-San todavía tiene su rostro en sus recuerdos. No todo estaba perdido ... No ganaste, pero no perdiste todo, al menos. Cálmate ... Todo va a ser ... Todo va a estar ... De acuerdo.

¡BOOOM!

-¿Eh ...?- algo lo tomó por sorpresa, el aire se hizo más pesado, y el cielo se oscureció aún más. ¿Es eso una barrera? Pero antes de que pudiera extraer más información de ella, una explosión masiva se reanudó directamente en mi espalda, y antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta para ver qué estaba pasando, ¡una enorme tormenta de arena lo tomó por sorpresa y lo dejó sin aliento! se perdió en la fuerza despiadada e incontrolable de eso, y pronto, todo se volvió negro.

-iniciando operación ragnarok

Solo recuerdo esa voz y que ... Hacía calor, mucho calor.

* * *

 **parte 8**

minutos mas tarde ichijou desperto

-Gh ... ¿Qué pasó?- Cuando el viento finalmente se detuvo, finalmente tuvo fuerzas para intentar levantarse nuevamente. Afortunadamente todavía tenía energía para recibir tanto daño sin darse por vencido, lo cual es una buena señal. Sin embargo, ¿qué fue eso? Recuerda la explosión y las secuelas, pero ¿que en el mundo era eso? Probablemente otro Miyama, ya que esa chica Kurisu dio una orden justo antes de que todo sucediera y oyo una nueva voz que dijo lo mismo. Debe serlo.

Cuando logro que sus fuerzas volvieran para ponerse de pie, miro a mi alrededor, solo para encontrar un terreno baldío más grande que antes. No es broma, todo el lugar fue quemado en el suelo, la tierra se quemó y se desinfló, y parte del borde de la arena se quemó hasta convertirse en un negro ceniciento. Eso es algo.

A cierta distancia, podía ver ahora cinco sombras, cuatro contra una quinta, dos de aspecto cansado y 3 ilesas y completamente quietas. le tomó un tiempo reconocer a uno como Ludger la cual se encontraba herida, cansada y jadeaba, mientras que los otros eran 2 espadachines espadachín de cabello azul, una nekomata de pelo blanco y negro los 3 sin un rasguño y una chica con pelo gris de tamaño medio y vestida con el uniforme de chaqueta negra y falda con camisa blanca de la preparatoria Gekkoukan y una pajarita azul, con algún tipo de mono debajo. ¿Otro candidato?

-Entonces ... la niña está llena de trucos, y esta bael no deja de causarnos problemas-. El chico de cabello azul dijo en voz baja, levantando su espada una gigantes espada azul de filo dorardo parecida da [rhongomiant] pero diferente en el hecho que esa era una espada de una solo filo y el aura sagrada que emana era inmensa comparada con [rhongomiant] la levanto contra la única chica de aspecto sospechoso allí. Ella giró su cabeza hacia él, con un sonido vibrante y pestañeó una, dos veces. -Pero te diré algo, hermana ...

-¿Qué?- la de peliazul preguntó, volviéndose hacia él en confusión. Él suspiró. -¿Basara?

-No, tú no Xion. La chica de allí-. El joven llamado Basara dijo, volviéndose a la chica del otro lado, que estaba mirando a su alrededor mientras hacía sonidos extraños. -De todos modos, solo porque pienses que eres especial, ¡no significa que será fácil para ti! ¡Me gustan las chicas bonitas, pero me gusta mas pelear!

 _-_ analizando enemigos. Un híbrido dragón-yokai, tipo nekomata variación nekoshou se detecta linaje demoníaca, dos híbridos dragón-dragón se detectan alas concentraciones de elemento de luz identifcando armamento [espadas sagrados], [durandal](santa espada de la ofensa), [excalibur](santa espada de la verdad). . Demonio ni identificado, se confirma presencia de sangre, linaje de los [72 pilares], bael, paimon. _-_ La chica de Gekkoukan dijo. Sin embargo, ella desapareció justo en frente de todos, y luego

VOOSH¡

en otro instante, se transportó justo en frente de íchijou! Sus brillantes ojos azul aguamarina brillando sobre el de una manera bastante sobrenatural.

-Sujeto de interés. Demonio reencarnado de humano, se detecta presencia de linea heroica, [arte sagrado] tipo dragón. , [longinus], [guante aumentado], Muy guapo, también _._

-Qué...?

¡BAM!

-Ataque casi evitado. Por favor, enfréntame cuando haces algo duro- _._ Dijo mientras Xion la ataco por detrás, ella uso su propio brazo para defenderse de la espada occidental dorada espada. La espadachín de pelo azul dio una sonrisa salvaje. Sin embargo, las cosas empeoraron cuando la nueva niña giró su cabeza 360 ° para enfrentar a la otra. -Mejor.

-¡¿Que es eso?-dijo ichijou

-Explosivo de dragón activar _-._ Dijo la transferida canoso, cuando de repente la palma de su mano comenzó a emitir un brillo de energía. Instintivamente ichijou retrocedío, pero Xion estaba atrapada con su espada sobre ese dragón.

¡VOOSH!

Y luego, desde sus palmas, esa chica lanzó un enorme rayo de energía, que no solo cegó momentáneamente a ichijou, sino que cuando volví la vista, ¡vio que vaporizaba un buen trozo de tierra! Tal corte tan bueno y perfecto que ni siquiera parecía que hubiera tierra allí para empezar. Afortunadamente, Basara apareció junto a el, mientras que su Hermana que recibio el ataque de lleno salto a ellos después

-y como estuvo ¿hermana?- Él dijo, mirándola.

-sin duda alguna son llamas de dragón parece que sera divertido-ella dijo y se pudo ver que no tenia ni un rasguño, solo parte de su ropa quemada-Esa chica de pelo gris giró su cuerpo, no su cabeza, su cuerpo en la dirección de los 3, y luego su cabeza dislocada para coincidir con la dirección. Solo ahora los peliazules se dieron cuenta de ichijou. -Oh, hey. Ikkun, ¿no?. Mi nombre es Basara Quarta y bisnieto de el viejo.

-Err ... Tsukino Ichijou, pero Ikkun también es aceptable-. Dijo, volviendo su atención a la otra chica, con su espada a mano. -Encantado de conocerte, Basara-san y ... Err ...

-Xion. Xion Quarta. Espero que nos llevemos bien-. Ella dijo con una voz cursi y una sonrisa cursi, que eran, a pesar de lindo, inadecuado para la situación. Uh, pero eso fue lindo, de todos modos. Pronto, dicao nekomata y Ludger se unieron a ellos para enfrentar la nueva amenaza.

-Llegas tarde,[emperador dragón rojo].- Dijo en tono suave Bael, convocando un par de esferas de [poder de la destrucción] en sus manos. a pesar que se veía herida-Esa chica ... su nombre es Onizuka Eiko, simplemente desapareció a el resto de los demás participantes en un instante, y desde el principio, estamos luchando contra ella.

-Ella es realmente fuerte, Nii-chan. ¡Ten cuidado, nyan!- Y ahora, esta nekomata con cuerpo loli pero grandes tetas dijo a su lado, adoptando una actitud ofensiva. -Lo peor de todo es que puede negar mis [artes sabias] ¡nyan! ¡Es peligrosa!

-De hecho, Nashiro-chan-. Dijo Xion, apretando el agarre de su espada. -Parece que puede ver cualquier cosa a su alrededor. Eso me está volviendo loca.

-ikkun-. Basara lo llamó y, como siempre, se volteo hacia él y lo escucho. -No pestañees, no pierdas el enfoque en ella. Ni siquiera respires sin mirarla por última vez. Esa chica ... No es normal. acabo con todos las demás sin parpadear. ¿Esa gran explosión? Era ella. Y ella sola.

- _De ninguna manera. ¿Qué ... qué clase de monstruo es ella? Se ve como una chica normal de aquí, pero para causar tanta destrucción. Si Miyama tiene el [monarca dorado gigante] Fafnir, Matsuoka tiene el [Dragón aprisionador] Vritra, Sarah tiene la [Dragón del caos karma] Tiamat y esa chica Kurisu tiene el [Dragón travieso] Yu-largo. Así que eso significa que la niña ... Ella tiene ... El [Rey Dragón del fin] Midgardsormr, el [dragón durmiente] . El dragón que duerme esperando el Ragnarok y el dragón más grande que existe. Entonces ... Ella tiene un [arte sagrado] con eso dentro. No es de extrañar que haya sido un oponente formidable._

 _Todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar. Ella ni siquiera se está moviendo, solo nos está observando. ¿Estaba ella planeando ahora? Probablemente de alguna manera para hacernos explotar de un solo golpe, mientras estamos aquí solo posando y esperando ... Algo. Ni un solo sonido, palabra o paso. Si las [artes sabias] no funciona con ella, solo podemos confiar en la fuerza bruta, pero ... ¿Podemos enfrentarla?_

...

...

...

¡VOOP!

-¡¿Qué?!- ichijou y ludger exclamaron, ya que ella simplemente desapareció justo en frente de ellos en un instante. Fue solo por un segundo, menos que eso, ni siquiera movió un grano de arena, ¡pero sorprendió a todos menos a los 3 dragones ! -¡Ella desapareció!

-¡ ¡Detrás de ti ...!

-[METRALLA DE HYDRA](BOMBARDEO DEL REY DRAGÓN)! _ **-**_ La advertencia de Nashiro llegó demasiado tarde, ya que de repente se volvieron para recibir un aluvión lleno de bolas de fuego que salían de sus puños. Estaban tan calientes que ichijou tuvo que retroceder para escapar de la sensación de ardor.

-¡Tch! ¿Qué es eso? ¡Hace calor! ¿Cómo es eso posible?-dijo ichijou, mientras a Xion y Basara las alas de dragón rojo emergían de su espalda para que ambso tomaran vuelo, mientras Ludger, Nashiro y ichijou se quedaron en el terreno. Eiko se detuvo y aterrizó en el suelo, ahora mirando hacia arriba contra los hermanos Quarta. Levantó ambas manos y dos masivas explosiones emergieron de sus palmas. "

-Poco persistente, ¿eh?-dijo basara

-[EXPLOSIÓN D: INCINERAR!](LLAMAS DEL DRAGÓN DEL FIN)- Anunció el fugitivo, mientras intentaba quitarle una pieza a los Dragones voladores. ¡Ludger pronto llamó la atención, mientras preparaba una explosión de [poder de la destrucción]!

 **-Ichijou-kun, conmigo-.** Ella dijo, señalando a Onizuka otra vez. Primero ella disparó su propio rayo de [poder de la destrucción], y luego el lanzo su propio [DRAGON SHOT]. ¡Los dos ataques se fusionaron, y entonces una bola de destrucción aún más grande estaba llegando para dicha candidata transferido! Ella se volvió hacia ellos, pero la explosión ya estaba demasiado cerca de ella ... ¡!

¡ZING!

¡BOOM!

-Que...?!- ¡era todo lo que podían decir ambos, cuando de repente Onizuka explotó en una dirección aleatoria y salío retroceder para esquivar nuestro ataque! Pronto, ella lanzó otra explosión contra ellos! -¡Mierda!

 **-No subestimes el nombre de Bael, humilde humano-** la chica Bael simplemente dijo, mientras señalaba ambas manos contra la explosión entrante y de ellas lanzaba otra bola de energía negra. Las dos explosiones chocaron, y después de un poco de lucha, finalmente ganó. Sin embargo, le costó las palmas de las manos, que terminaron quemadas. - **Maldicion ...**

-Oye, Ludger ...- Ichijou intento alcanzarla, pero ella simplemente apartó la mano de ella.

 **-Si tienes energía para perder tu tiempo preocupándote por mí, entonces ataca a ella-.** Ella anunció. Eso fue algo grosero de decir, pero ella tiene razón. Después de un tiempo cargando, creo otra bola de energía demoníaca y draconiana y luego la lancé contra el fugitivo Miyama. Ella lanzó su propio ataque, y los dos se anularon en un segundo. Pronto reanudó sus ataques contra los hermanos Quarta, que no se tomaban las molestia de evitar las explosiones en lugar de eso se cubrieron con un manto de aura roja para hacer cualquier cosa. Cuando de repente

BAM!

En otro flash, el lugar se oscureció, y después de un tiempo, la visión de ichijou comenzó a difuminarse. Lo único que podía ver ahora era un destello blanco que pasaba a su lado, hacia la chica que luchaba en el suelo. Sucedió tan rápido que, en el momento en que parpadeé, vio a Nashiro ahora pinchando un lugar específico en el cuello de Onizuka, más como en algún lugar de su nuca. Y después de eso, ella se detuvo muerta. No, ella ni siquiera se cayó. Ella simplemente se detuvo, de pie en alto en el lugar.

-¿Se terminó?- Nashiro les sonrió, levantó el pulgar, mientras que el par en el aire aterrizó justo al lado de la chica en el medio de la zona cero. -Huh ... ¿Tal vez realmente se ha terminado? -Compartió algunas miradas con Ludger, y ella suspiró. Tal vez realmente se acabó. Nashiro siguió diciendo sobre los puntos de ki, y que ella acaba de golpear el lugar correcto esta vez, incluso sin sus [artes sabias].- _Eh, creo que este es el final por ahora. Encontramos a otro de los fugitivos de Miyama ..._

...

...

Ziiiim ~ ...

-Se activa el suministro de emergencia. Continúa con la misión actual - _._ Sin embargo, cuando ichijou estaba a punto de dar el primer paso para felicitar al pequeño nekomata, ese mismo brillo apareció nuevamente en los ojos de Onizuka, ¡y aún más poder ahora! Antes de que Nashiro pudiera darse la vuelta para decir algo

¡BOOOM!

Ella fue atacada con una sola ráfaga de energía sin ninguna ceremonia, ella se levanto para ver a su oponente mientras una par de alas de dragón blancas con toques purpuras se mostraron en su. Al ver esa extraña escena, todos se apartaron de eiko. Pero ella se enredó con los hermanos Quarta, y una batalla entre ellos se reanudó.

-nyan eso dolió, que diablos eres tu ,no creo que estés viva para empezar-dijo la gata drogan mirando la batalla

- _¿A que se debió todo eso?! ¡Pensé que un maestro en [arte sabio] como un descendiente de Lady Koneko y senpai tendría suficiente poder para terminar así de rápido! No importa si ella tiene el poder de uno de los [reyes dragón], ¡ella todavía es humana! ¡No hay forma de que ellos pierdan!_ -¡No puedo soportar esto! ¡Ludger, vámonos!- Dijo, por enésima vez hoy, reunió suficiente energía en su mano y exploto con un [DRAGON SHOT] maximizado con un impulso de [EXPLOSIÓN] , ¡haciendo que el páramo empeorara aún más! ¡Ludger lo acompañó con eso, disparando [Poder de al destrucción]! Pero se demostró en vano cuando Onizuka extendió ambos brazos contra ellos y disparó dos pilares de llamas grises de sus manos, cancelando por completo ambos de nuestros ataques.

-¡Hermano, ahora!- dijo xion, cuando de repente

SLASH! SLASH!

Una ráfaga de viento la cortó, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los dos brazos expuestos de eiko se cortaron. No solo eso, ¡también aparecieron varios cortes en su piel y rasgó un buen pedazo de su ropa! ¡Tan rapido! Echaron un vistazo, y sí, los hermanos Quarta fueron los responsables, ya que ambos tenían un brazo en sus manos com si fuera un trofeo, nashiro salto para terminar golpeando a la chica eiko ne su con un puno cargado de poder demoníaco y draconiano.

-Me llevaré esto, Chica-. Basara dijo con una sonrisa, balanceando el brazo

-El siguiente será tu cabeza, Onizuka. es broma-. Xion dijo lo siguiente, con el otro brazo en su mano, completando su broma con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Sin embargo, ella se volvió amarga más tarde. -Pero no, en serio, te destruiremos.

 _-...-_ No dijo nada, pero un extraño sonido

BUZZ!

hizo eco durante ese espacio de tiempo silencioso. le tomó un tiempo imaginar de dónde venía, los brazos. O al menos lo que quedaba de ellos. No hay sangre ni huesos desde allí, sino brillos y cables que salen. No solo eso, sus brazos incorpóreos temblaban de manera anormal, también bañaban el lugar con luces y electricidad. La sonrisa en las caras de los gemelos falló, ya que parecían consternados por lo que tenían en sus manos.

-Que...?!

-Activando el sistema de autodestrucción parcial

-¿Eh ...?

ZIIIIIM ~!

¡BOOOOM!

Y ahora, los dos brazos se iluminaron en un instante, y después de eso, una explosión masiva cubrió a los mellizos Quarta. Onizuka ni siquiera pestañeó, cuando los 2 salieron volando pero luego se levantaron, nashiro se acerco a ellos para luego recibir otro ataque de eiko que esquivo pero destruyo el brazalete que llevaba en su muñeca en eso momento los 3 dragones empezaron a ser envueltos en la luz de emergencia ¿pero como si aun podian pelear?.

-me di cuenta eso brazaletes son el premio a conseguir en este juicio, no puede derrotarlos hijos del dragón gales pero puedo hacer que salgan de aquí

-maldita¡-gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo, xion se lanzo y dijo

-vamos [excalibur], [mímica], [pesadilla], [transparencia], [rápida], [destrucción], [bendición], [regidora]-dijo al mismo tiempo que su espada se extendía dividiéndose en múltiples cuchilas, de la nada mas de ellas apreciaron y otras desaparecieron mientras de dirigieron a todo velocidad con el aura sagrada desborda de ellas

-yo también voy hermana, [cañon durandal]¡-grito basara liberando una ola de poder sagrado, mientras nashiro respiro hondo para liberar un ráfaga de llamas blancas de su boca que envolvió el lugar, la respuesta de la indefensa eiko ante esos ataques fue...

-[núcleo de Jörmungander](corazón del dragón durmiente) activando [rompe balance], [salvaje tierra del ocaso divino](fin del gran emperador dragón)-dijo mientras envuelta en un aura gris una armadura draconiana gris con gran detalle en las piernas la cubrio antes de recibir los ataques, después de eso la combinación de los 3 ataques la golpeo devastando parte de terreno y agrietando esa armadura hasta que finalmente los 3 [niños DxD] desaparecieron del lugar

Desde los humos de ese infierno ardiente blanco, la armadura se rompió y eiko se levanto herida y despellejada, pero aun viva, se vieron dos cohetes que volaban hasta sus brazos y los unían al resto de sus brazos. ...

-si no la hubiera usado pude haber muerto-dijo recuperando energía

-¿Eres ... eres un androide?- Preguntó ichijou convocando de nuevo a su [guante aumentado] contra ella. Ella parpadeó un par de veces.

-Incorrecto. Corrección ... El término debería ser 'cyborg'. Parte humano, parte robot- _._ Ella habló. Cuando las partes rotas de su uniforme se cayeron revelaron su cuerpo.

¡Ella no llevaba un leotardo en absoluto! Todo su cuerpo era así, una "piel" de color negro que oculta algunas extremidades y cuerpos de aspecto mecánico. Su cuerpo era liso y detallado en luces de neón, ya que solo las cosas que tenían color de piel eran su rostro y sus manos, ¡ya que los zapatos que llevaba eran solo para ocultar el hecho de que no tenía pies! Y en medio de su busto artificial, había una joya central con forma de corazón, que emitía una luz gris a través de todos los revestimientos de neón de su cuerpo. No pueden creerlo, ¡ella es realmente una cyborg!

-Proyecto ráfaga demonio, modelo 666. alias Onizuka Eiko _._

-¿Qué ...? ¡¿Qué diablos ?!- Grito, confundido como el infierno. En un instante, ella desapareció de nuevo, y pronto, reapareció justo en frente de ellos! Trato de defenderse, ¡pero sus golpes de fueron demasiado para el! se quedo impresionado por la fuerza de la onda de choque, y cuando Ludger trató de atacarla por detrás, ¡el cyborg se giró y la desvió con otro rayo de luz! -¡Maldición!

-Recalculando- _._ Ella habló, sus ojos brillando de nuevo. ichijou agarro su espada aún más fuerte y nuevamente desato un ataque de energía contra ella. Y no se detuvo allí, una tras otra, hizo todo lo posible para golpearla con innumerables ataques de energía de su espada, pero no sirvió de nada. Ella era incluso más rápida ahora, y esquivó cada uno desde uno de ellos sin esfuerzo. -Niveles de potencia a un peligro medio-alto. Proceda con precaución. Usuario del [boosted gear]. Diez segundos hasta el próximo impulso .

[¡AUMENTAR!]

el [arte sagrado] anunció una vez más otro impulso de poder, y de nuevo ella desapareció de su vista. En el momento en que parpadeo, el mundo se oscureció, pero una fuerza lo estaba empujando la cara con la fuerza de un camión. Antes de darse cuenta, ella lo empujó con una sola mano, y para completarla, ¡lanzó una explosión contra el en el aire!

BOOM!

Alivió el impacto con [Rhongomiant], pero la explosión fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para causar un daño grave y hacerle soltar su espada . Cayo sobre su trasero y rodo por el suelo como una pelota hasta que lo beso nuevamente.

-M-Maldita sea ... Uno tras otro ... Cada vez más fuerte y más fuerte ...- dijo, poniéndose de pie a pesar de algunas quemaduras y chaquetas chamuscadas. - _Esta chica ... Ese cyborg no es una broma. Todavía tengo energía para seguir, pero no sé cuánto puedo oponerme a ella_. _no puedo usar la runa de emergencia, y podría morir si no tengo cuidado._ _Mierda ...-_ se pone recto mientras mira a Onizuka, y sin [Rhongomiant], solo puedo hacer una pose de batalla. le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que Ludger estaba a su lado, sentada sobre sus rodillas. Inmóvil.-Oye, Ludger, ponte de pie. ¡No te protegeré si ella nos ataca de nuevo! ¡Oye, Ludg -...!

¡DRIP! ¡DRIP!

-¿Eh ...?- Ahora, se esta enfrentando a un cyborg mortal con el poder de un reactor nuclear, desnudo a un montón de chicas, y todo hasta ahora ha estado explotando en su cara. Sin embargo, incluso esos no superan el impacto de su visión actual, Ludger Bael, la niña arrogante del clan más grande del inframundo ...

Ahora estaba llorando, su rostro en una expresión de total desesperanza, y temblaba todo el camino mientras miraba horrorizada por la simple vista de la niña frente a ella.

-¡O-Oe, Ludger ...!- Trato de sacarla de allí, pero de repente se levantó del suelo en un instante, su flequillo negro cubriendo sus ojos listos mientras su temblor empeoraba. -¡Oye!

 **-Esto no está sucediendo ...-** La oyó murmurar. Onizuka parpadeó un par de veces, todavía parada frente a ellos, solo para inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad, haciendo un sonido de engranaje mientras lo hacía.

-Lo que no está sucediendo. [Signo de interrogación]- Tan estoico como un robot puede ser, ella habló, su primer intento de conversación, sus ojos azul-ducha digital (¿es eso siquiera una cosa?) Probablemente escaneándolos. -Miedo. Desesperación. Confusión. Mi escaneo siente lo siguiente dentro de ti, hijo de Bael. No solo eso. La temperatura de tu cuerpo se elevó repentinamente, y el temblor de tus sistemas indica que ...

 **-¡Cállate cállate!-** Ella gritó de repente. A partir de ahí, Ludger se cubrió en un miasma de poder demoníaco negro la cual empezó a dañar su cuerpo, pesado y repugnante, mientras miraba hacia arriba para apuntar sus ojos llorosos, pero viciosos hacia la chica cyborg. Eso no puede ser bueno! - **¡Cállate! ¡Ahora soy Bael! ¡BAEL! ¡No hay forma de que me derroten así! ¡No lo hay! ¡Renuncié a todo! Mi nombre, mi personalidad, mis amigos y mi familia solo para seguir ¡La raíz más poderosa! ¡Después de todo eso, no hay forma de que una simple Máquina Humana pueda derrotar! ¡Y te mostraré! ¡MOSTRARÉ A TODOS EL PODER DEL NOMBRE DE BAEL!**

Y luego, ella reunió toda esa energía en ambas manos, ¡solo para que ella la convirtiera en una única y masiva bola de [poder de la destrucción]! Sin un segundo paso,

BOOM

Lo lanzó a gran velocidad contra la chica robot, ¡dejando un camino de destrucción en todo el camino!

-Niveles de peligro en crítico. Lanzar contraataque en consecuencia _-._ El cyborg del otro lado simplemente dijo, agudizando sus ojos una vez estoicos y doblando su cuerpo para el inminente choque. Se aplastó las manos, y de sus nudillos, luces aparecieron y brillaron de una manera amenazante.

BOOM

su respuesta fue cuatro rayos de energía que se fusionaron a medio camino en un único misil de luz masiva.

 _ **-**_ [QUEMADOR DE HEL!](LLAMAS DE ABISMO MORTAL)

¡Y luego, los dos poderes chocaron!

BAM!

¡Los dos se fusionaron, se envolvieron en una sola bola de luz y luego explotaron allí mismo! La onda de choque que creó fue suficiente para causar un pequeño terremoto, mientras que las luces resultantes cegaron a todos por unos segundos, acabando justo después de eso. Mientras la sorpresa los dejaba estupefactos, Ludger fue lanzado también, pero ichijou fue lo suficientemente rápido como para correr hacia ella y atraparla en el aire, ya que ambos aterrizaron con fuerza en el suelo.

Al final, no había nada allí. Solo ichijou, Ludger y Onizuka. En los brazos de ichijou, Ludger estaba llorando mucho, llorando mientras su enojado rostro mostraba lo frustrada que estaba. Intentó parecer dura, pero pudo sentir que estaba temblando mucho. Por el otro lado, sin embargo, la chica robot también estaba fallando un poco, ya que sus orejas estaban expulsando humo y algunas de sus luces de neón parpadeaban incontrolablemente. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo, su brillo volvió, y después de algunos estiramientos con sonidos de engranaje, ella volvió a la normalidad.

 _-_ Los sistemas se encienden de nuevo. Los sentidos vuelven, los datos se actualizan. El programa Onizuka Eiko ha vuelto - Y luego, ella había regresado, su cuerpo ya no exhalaba humo. Eso es malo, ella todavía tiene energía para más.

 _-¡¿Como es eso posible?! ¿Qué le da poder? ¿Podría ser el dragón?_ -eiko levantó su mano otra vez, y luego apuntó su palma contra Ludger.

-Eliminar una posible amenaza, ahora

 **-Maldición ... Malditos [fugitivos Miyama] ... ¡Te maldigo!-** La heredera gritó por lo bajo, tratando de mantenerse firme, solo para cometer un error en su primer paso, mientras la sostenía en el hombro de ichijou. Trató de hacer lo mismo, pero su mano estaba tan débil y quemada debido a su disparo masivo que no tenía las fuerzas para levantarlo lo suficiente. Al final, ella quedó en un lío de llorones, maldiciendo en voz baja. - **Maldita sea ... Por qué ... Por qué sigo siendo tan débil incluso después de renunciar a todo ...**

-La eliminación comienza ahora. - Y por el otro lado, el cyborg habló, mientras las luces regresaban a su palma, parpadeando una luz peligrosa y siniestra poco a poco! - _._ Este es el ...

-¡Espera un minuto!

 _-Eh. [Signo de interrogación]-_ ichijou levanto una mano. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo áspero, levanto una mano en un movimiento de detención. De repente, la luz de la palma de su mano se detuvo, mientras su cara estoica cambiaba nuevamente a una expresión curiosa. -¿Tiene alguna última palabra para compartir, [signo de interrogación] _._

-Err ... ¡Sí, de hecho !-Dijo. _Estoy mintiendo, no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo, pero tengo una idea que podría o no funcionar_. -¡No te muevas, Onizuka-san! Tengo ... ¡Tengo un arma secreta que te destruirá! ¡Si no quieres que la use y te destruya, te sugiero que te apartes y te retires!

 **-[emperador dragón rojo] ¿de qué estás haciendo ?!** \- Gritó la chica Bael. el solo le pidió que guardara silencio, y de vuelta a la sonrisa amarilla, se volteo hacia el cyborg del otro lado.

-un arma secreta, [signo de interrogación.]. Impensable. Si realmente hubieras ocultado algo, deberías haberlo usado en cualquier momento de nuestra lucha- _._

- _¡Mierda! Ella está recordando eventos! ¡Simplemente me olvidé de que ella podría hacerlo!-_ Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo en las luces de datos, y parpadeó de nuevo.

 _-_ Mis escaneo dicen que los movimientos de tu cuerpo y los niveles de sudor y los músculos inquietos, insinúan que estás mintiendo.

-Ahah ... ¡Ajajajajaja! ¡No dudes de mí! Tengo ... ¡Realmente tengo mi arma definitiva y secreta correcta ...!

¡BOING BOING!

 **-¡Hyah ...!**

-... ¡Aquí!- ¡Y lo hizo! Levanto la camisa de Ludger para revelar desde dentro de sus enormes jarras hinchables (1) cubiertas por un sujetador despojado - _¿en serio? ¿Qué pasa con los diablos y la ropa interior infantil ?!_ -. Una vez más, la expresión del robot es algo de su generalmente estoica cara, mostrándome sorpresa por ese audaz movimiento. -¡Así es! ¡Así que no te acerques! ¡Tengo un par de tetas (2) conmigo y no tengo miedo de usarlas! ¡Así que retrocede antes de que yo lo haga!

-...

-...

...

-De Verdad...?- Y ahora ella lo está mirando con total disgusto, ya que incluso un robot sin emociones no puede ocultar el hecho de que está completamente decepcionada. Ese es probablemente el segundo peor momento de la vida de ichijo, sus manos en los senos(senos) de una niña mientras esta frente a un cyborg .- _De nuevo, me alegro de estar en un mundo donde esta mierda puede tener sentido._

 **-¡[emperador dragón rojo], vísteme en este instante!-** La chica Bael dijo con su cara roja como el tomate, tratando de no cubrirse con la mano quemada.

-Esto es una broma. Ejecutar el protocolo extermniio de pervertidos. Abre fuego _-._ ¡Y el cyborg estalló en sus rayos de palma contra ellos! ¡Con sus fuerzas restantes, ichijou se obligo a esquivar eso y aterrizar en otro lugar!

-¡De acuerdo, tu lo pediste! [NIVEL CERO!] - Y realmente lo hice. ¡Apreto los tanques de leche de Ludger (4) y les extraje la energía! el [longinus] gritó

[BUSTO!]

Como sus aldabas (5, ¿cuántos nombres de pechos hay ?!) se contrajeron para darle poder, todo mientras su propia ropa inexplicablemente también se rasga, dejándola con pequeños trozos de tela en ¡sí misma!

 _-¡Este es el plan, al menos! Dame suficiente energía hasta que sucedan cosas o alguien viene a rescatarnos. -_ El estallido de energía recorrió su cuerpo de nuevo, ¡así que estaba listo para al menos contener ese monstruo robótico! -Bien, ¡esta es mi carta de triunfo! ¡Vamos, [Boosted Gear]!

Ziiiiiin ~

-¿Eh ...?- De repente, todas las luces que venían de el y de su [arte sagrado] desaparecieron, y lo único que quedaba era un guantelete con la joya apagada en su brazo. -¡¿Que demonios?! ¡Este no es el momento de cerrar! ¡Vamos! ¡Oye! ¡Oye, Ddraig, Yagura! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Oye! ¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡Oye!

 _-Parece que tú y tu [ arte sagrado] alcanzaron su límite_ \- _._ Antes de que pudiera girarse completamente para enfrentarla

DOON!

disparó una ráfaga de energía contra ellos, esquivando por un clavo pero separándose de Ludger y creando un cráter allí que podría haber sido ellos si no saltaran de él camino. ¡Pero sí le dejó una marca en la pierna y le hizo doblar de dolor!

-¡Mierda! ¡No puede moverse así, y si lo hace de nuevo!

¡CLIC!

Escuché un ruido, y cuando levanto la cara, se encontro con Onizuka y su pistola de mano.

 _-Cualquier última palabra, [signo de interrogación]._

- _... ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde estás, dragón? ¡Justo cuando más te necesito! ¡Al menos un poco de energía para derrotarla! ¡Moriré! Sé que aceptar este destino significa que pude haber muerto varias veces, pero al menos no hoy, ¡no ahora! ¡Todavía tengo mucho que ver con mis amigos ahora! ¡Tengo tanto para vivir por ahora!_

 _¡Ni siquiera he tenido mi cita con Kamiyama todavía!_

-Nada [signo de interrogación]. Entonces esfumarse _._

-¡Maldición!

...

DOOOOON!

Cerro los ojos lo más fuerte posible, esperando lo peor, pero cuando pensó que ya estaba muerto, ¡un golpe de energía pura emergió de su mano izquierda! ¡No solo eso, sopló la tierra y Onizuka lejos, mientras el estaba envuelto en un pilar de pura energía Esmeralda! Las luces de las joyas del [Boosted Gear] volvieron, mas brillantes como nunca antes, y pronto, todo su cuerpo comenzó a brillar en un aura roja?

- _Esta energía ... Tengo la impresión de que ya lo he sentido ... ¿Podría ser?_

-[¡LO HICISTE, SOCIO!] -Escuché la voz de draig en la [Boosted Gear] hablar con esa voz ronca y poderosa. -[¡ESE ÚLTIMO Y RÁPIDO IMPULSO DEL SUYO TE DIO LA ENERGÍA NECESARIA PARA ESTO! ¡NO SÉ SI DEBO LLORAR EN ORGULLO O VERGÜENZA, PERO FINALMENTE LO HICISTE AHORA, MUESTRALE ESTA ABOMINACIÓN DE METAL Y CARNE EL VERDADERO PODER DEL [EMPERADOR DRAGÓN DE LOS PE... ]¡DIGO, DEL [EMPERADOR DRAGÓN ROJO]!]

-Esto significa ... finalmente ...- jadeo.- ¡Esto solo puede significar una cosa! ¡Lo hice! ¡Finalmente lo alcancé! Pero debería poner mis felicitaciones para más tarde, ¡tengo una batalla para ganar! ¡Diablos, sí! Hagámoslo, Ddraig, yagura!

-[3, 2, 1, aquí vamos de nuevo]

[¡SOBRE AUMENTO DEL DRAGÓN GALES!]

el guantelete anunció por última vez, y la armadura en él comenzó a correr por todo su brazo, luego formó una armadura de pecho con varias piedras preciosas de esmeralda incrustadas en ella. sus pies y sus manos se convirtieron en garras de dragón, una armadura roja cubría cada parte de su cuerpo, ¡y una cola escamosa broto de su espalda!

¡Al final, estaba completamente protegido por una armadura de dragón que brillaba en una poderosa Sombra de Carmesí y verde, emanando el poder y la presión que solo la más poderosa de las criaturas sobrenaturales, el dragón, podía producir!

-¡Eso es todo! ¡Finalmente lo hice! ¡Llegué a la forma definitiva de mi [Boosted Gear]![ARMADURA DE ESCAMAS DEL GUANTE AUMENTADO!](ARMADURA DEL EMPERADOR DRAGÓN ROJO), HE ALCANZADO EL PICO DEL POTENCIAL DE MI [ARTE SAGRADO] RASGANDO LA ROPA DE CHICA Y CHUPANDO EN SUS PECHOS!

-Qué demonios, [incontables preguntas y exclamaciones].

* * *

 **parte 9**

fuera de la barrera

-¿Cuántos nos vas a hacer esperar? ¡Ya pasó una hora!- Némesis le dijo a un grupo de demonios mientras todos se reunían alrededor del salón de clases donde el juicio debía comenzar, tratando de abrirlo para que entren en la arena.

Basara, nashiro y Xion estaban allí y según ellos, solo Rudger e Ichijou estaban allí, enfrentando a un enemigo que no podían vencer. Peor aún debido a la barrera que hay allí, ¡no podian alcanzarlos lo suficientemente rápido!

-De acuerdo con las runas allí, probablemente sea magia nórdica. Nos llevará más tiempo alcanzarlas-. Serena dijo, mientras también intentaba desbloquear cada sello mágico en la arena. Para sus ojos, ella está extremadamente preocupada. ¿Quién no? Es su amigo de la infancia y enamorado (?) Allí. Aria También estaba rasgándose la piel por el nerviosismo, pero Nemesis era la que lo estaba empeorando, estaba enfureciendo a los pobres Demonios tratando de resolver las cosas.

- _Rudger ... Ichijou ... ¡Por favor, ten cuidado! También estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo._

¡ZING!

-¡Hyah ...!- De repente, un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de los [niños DxD].

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo nashiro

-Era ... Familiar, pero extraño al mismo tiempo?-dijo basara

-donde sentí eso antes? Y viene ... ¿desde dentro de la arena, a pesar del sello? ¿Que es eso? -dijo xion

-Oye, Némesis, ¿lo sentiste? Supongo ... Puedo sentir algo, pero no sé por qué.

-Tal vez es porque no te has cubierto desde la mañana, ¡maldita sea!- Ella dijo, golpeándo a su [reina] con un abanico de papel. Ah, claro, olvido ponerse ropa desde el extraño accidente de esa mañana. Oops. -¡Ponte una maldita ropa, Aria!

-Primero los salvamos, ¡entonces me voy a poner algo de ropa!

-¡No verás a nadie si no te cubres!

* * *

 **parte 10**

-Datos. El infame [Balance Breaker] del [Longinus] Boosted Gear], la armadura de escamas _-._ dijo eiko Mientras ichijou con su nuevo Poder, la armadura de escamas, el cyborg frente a el comenzó a parpadear sin parar, todo mientras sus ojos brillaban de un azul brillante. -No solo protege a su usuario contra ataques más pesados, también puede duplicar sus poderes sin la cuenta atrás de diez segundos. [Jadeo interesado], en comparación con las armaduras de los otros cinco [Reyes Dragón], esta es realmente desagradable.

-...- No dijo nada. Puede que tenga el poder de manejar su [arte sagrado] de esa forma, pero aún pesa sobre el como una verdadera armadura, sin mencionar que puede sentir algo apretando su corazón con fuerza. le recuerda la primera vez que usé su [Boosted Gear].

-[SOCIO, USTED PODRÍA TENER EL PODER AHORA, PERO AÚN CON LA ENERGÍA ROBADA, USTED NO ES SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTE PARA UTILIZAR ESTA FORMA INCOMPLETA POR MUCHO TIEMPO. HAZLO RÁPIDO ANTES DE QUE EL TIEMPO SE TERMINE.]

\- ya. De acuerdo, aquí vamos. -Doblo su cuerpo para tratar de saltar hacia ella, y en un segundo, Onizuka levantó una de sus palmas y estaba a punto de disparar uno de sus rayos láser, ¡sus luces de neón brillaban aún más brillantes que antes!

Sin embargo...

¡ZOOM!

¡CRASH!

-[Jadeo audible]- incluso con su expresión estoica, pudo sentir sorpresa cuando el salto hacia ella y, en un segundo, ¡le golpeo la palma y el brazo con un puñetazo en el cañón!

-¡Guau, incluso yo no esperaba llegar a ser tan rápido!

-De hecho, qué oponente difícil _._

-Toma esto...!- Trato de golpearla una vez más, pero ella rápidamente se alejo con su otra mano. Pero no era para huir, cuando tenía suficiente espacio, ¡reanudó un aluvión de golpes con ambos brazos!

-[¡METRALLA DE HYDRA!] _ **-** _Gritó. Instintivamente, el cruzo sus brazos en una 'X' para protegerse, pero cuando bajó, ¡noto que esos golpes no tenían ningún efecto sobre el ahora! Sintiéndose seguro, aparto un brazo y luego alcanzo uno de sus puños.

CRASH!

los dos golpes chocaron, pero fue ella quien se rompió con el impacto, lanzándola debido a la onda de choque que causó! Ella aterrizó sobre sus pies, con ahora dos puños dañados irreparablemente, el extraño valle se asemeja a manos reales que hacen a ichijou temblar un poco.

- _Todavía soy un poco humano en esos aspectos._

-No he terminado aún. _-_ Exclamó ella, sacudiendo sus manos para que sus manos fueran tiradas, y apuntando ahora sus manos láser contra el. Desde adentro, una luz vino, y luego,

DOOON!

¡Otro destello de energía pura vino hacia el!

-[QUEMADOR DE HEL]

-ah! ¡Caliente! ¡Demasiado caliente!- Dijo el mientras las llamas le alcanzaban en un instante y lo hicieron retroceder unos pasos. -¡Mierda! ¡Incluso con la armadura, no significa que soy invulnerable a todo! Bueno, ¡bien podría fortalecer las cosas! ¡[guante aumentado]!

[¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR!]

-Y ahora...!- Y otra vez ardió otra llama en su dirección, pero esta vez, ¡ni siquiera lo daño!- ¡Demonios si! ¡Este poder es asombroso!- De nuevo, saco su brazo en un movimiento rápido, y luego lanzo un [DRAGON SHOT!] Contra esa ola de poder. Esa explosión superó todo el camino hasta Onizuka, y luego

¡BOOM!

Explotó sus brazos y parte de su torso robótico, ¡y también la hizo volar!

- _Este poder ... ¡es aún más grande de lo que había imaginado! ¡Así que esto es lo que Gremory quería tanto! ¡Me puedo imaginar por qué! ¡Me siento increíble! Incluso con los límites, puedo sentir el verdadero poder de mi_ _[boosted gear]. ¡Este es de hecho el poder del [Emperador Dragón Rojo]! ¡Este es el legado de Hyoodou Issei!_

 _..._

 _... aún así, por alguna razón ..._

 _"Ichijou-kun ~!"-_ la imagen de cierta pelirroja aparecio en su cabeza

 _-No estoy completamente feliz. por qué._

 _-_ Sistemas ... Apagado. Cañones ... Incapaz de disparar. No computa, no computa. - Volvió a la realidad cuando de el suelo el robot se levantó una vez más del suelo. Sin embargo, incluso desde allí pudo ver los daños en su cuerpo, dos brazos perdidos, una placa del pecho dañada, destellos que salen de los codos y las rodillas y la cabeza contrayéndose de forma fulminante.

- _Ella no está ... Está bien. Me pregunto si ella puede sentir dolor, incluso con todas esas cosas mecánicas en ella. La estoy compadeciendo.-_ Oye, Onizuka-san-. Llamo por ella. Como una máquina vieja, movió la cabeza para levantarla y mirarla. incluso su rostro está agrietado, donde puede ver algunos circuitos desde dentro. - _Esto es un error, pero ... No puedo soportar verla así._ -Por favor, retirate.

 _-_ [zumbido surcado y curioso.] ¿Qué estás planeando, [emperador dragón rojo], [signo de interrogación]?- Preguntó, pestañeando uno de sus ojos ya que el otro, también robótico, colgaba de un alambre que salía de su ojo.

-No estoy planeando nada-. Dijo. -Solo ríndete, por favor. Tal como estás en la actualidad, podría acabar matándote. Por favor, no me obligues así. Tu hermano Miyama ya está en mi punto, no me hagas hacer lo mismo contigo.

-...- De repente, todos sus ruidos y chispas cesaron, mientras audiblemente jadeaba sorprendida y marchitaba sus ojos. Y de nuevo, ella logró hacer una expresión. Y poco después, bajó la cabeza.

-No quiero matarte. Realmente no. Claro, hay pecados de los que no puedes escapar de dolor que no puedes vencer ... Pero tengo que saber que hay otras maneras de lidiar ¡con esos! ¡Tu hermana e incluso él lo saben! ¡Podemos ayudarte a pesar de todo!

-...- Y ella todavía se calla al respecto. Ichijou Quería descartar su armadura, pero debe estar preparado para enfrentar todo lo que viene con su decisión final. Después de un rato, levantó la cabeza, respiró hondo y limpió su voz para sonar lo más humana posible, finalmente dijo. -Me niego.

-Ya veo.- _Entonces, ella tiene razón Más bien se queda y lucha a su manera en lugar de tomar la ayuda de alguien. Yo ... No puedo enojarme con ella. No puedo Ella es ... Como yo. Puede que ella no lo sepa, pero tal vez yo y los otros fugitivos de Miyama no sean tan diferentes-_. Suspiro bajo su armadura, y bebiendo su última gota de arrepentimiento, se puso en una posición de batalla. -No puedo odiarte, Onizuka-san. Realmente no puedo. Pero prepárate, ¡no mostraré misericordia!

-Desafío aceptado.- Y entonces, todas las luces de neón en los revestimientos de su cuerpo comenzaron a parpadear, yendo más rápido cada vez. Aparentemente, ella también tiene una carta de triunfo.

- _¡Bien, veamos cómo puede manejar el poder del [emperador dragón rojo]!_

-Una información, [emperador dragón rojo]. Puede que sepas o no, pero nosotros, de la [casa Miyama], somos portadores de [artes sagrados] artificiales creados por Miyama Enma, el científico que se ganó nuestro odio y me transformó en esta abominación mecánica ...

-...

-Bueno, entonces, ¿quieres saber lo que tengo dentro de este cuerpo, que se considera un [arte sagrado] artificial por sí mismo?- Dijo, su voz volviéndose cada vez más humana, cuando de repente su pecho se abrió de golpe, revelando un globo central aún más grande, desde donde podía ver la silueta de un dragón mordiéndose la cola en su interior, brillando luz gris. -Recibi a el [Dragón Durmiente], Midgardsormr, el precursor del apocalipsis nórdico. ¡Y ahora, te mostraré el poder desde dentro!

-Huh ...- se puso de nuevo en una posición de batalla, su [Boosted Gear] listo para todo. -¡Dale!

-Procediendo para realizar una maniobra desesperada-. Dijo la niña robot de pelo gris. De repente, sus luces de neón se hicieron más intensas, mientras que todo su ser estaba envuelto por una luz aún más brillante. No solo eso, sino que de repente, todas las luces de su cuerpo se apagaron mientras que la que estaba en el centro de su pecho se hizo más y más brillante **. -** [LÁSER DEL INFINITO OUROBOROS: EXPLOSIÓN RAGNAROK!](IMITACIÓN DEL DIOS INFINITO: BALA DEL OCASO DIVINO)

Y al final, en una fracción de segundo, ¡su pecho lanzó un enorme rayo láser contra EL! El impacto fue suficiente para causar un terremoto, y en su camino, ¡todo se convirtió en polvo! Sin embargo, incluso con eso, ¡el se mantuvo fuerte y en su lugar!

-¡Esto es todo! Hagamos esto, Ddraig!

 **-** [¡ENTENDIDO! APLASTALOS, SOCIO!]

-¡ HAAAAAAAAAAH ...! **-** Y luego, reuniendo todo el poder que pudo reunir en ese momento, lanzo su puño hacia adelante, y lo choco con ese rayo de energía, golpeando la luz del día.

DOOOOON!

Incluso con el poder de la armadura y los aumentos, su enorme poder le hizo retroceder un poco, ya que casi se tragó la destrucción. ¡Pero se mantuvo fuerte, empujándolo un poco!

-¡Vamos, [boosted gear]!

[¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR!]

-¡WOOOOOOOOOH ...! **-** Aún sin darse por vencido, entro un paso más en la explosión, su puño estaba alto ya que su corazón estaba a punto de aplastarlo. -¡Aún no! ¡Aún no!

-¡SIENTE, [EMPERADOR DRAGÓN ROJO], SIENTE EL PODER QUE DEBE SOPORTAR EL FIN DE LA MITOLOGÍA AMANTE DE LA GUERRA! ¡SIENTE Y PERECE PARA SIEMPRE EN ESTE REINO!

[¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR!]

-¡WOOOOOOOOH ...! **-** Y con los impulsos, cada vez más, ¡entro en el vórtice de la energía! Camino y camino, empujándose aún más adentro.

-¡ EN EL NOMBRE DE LOS QUE MURIERON POR LAS MALIGNAS MANOS DE MIYAMA ENMA, PRÉSTAME TU FUERZA PARA RESISTIR ESTE JUICIO! ¡DAME MAS PODEEEEER ...!

[¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ]

-¡EN ESE CASO YO ... TE DERROTARÉ Y destruiré ... a Miyama Enma yo mismo!- Dijo, su cuerpo finalmente se derrumbó ya que incluso la armadura estaba al borde de la destrucción. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera suceder, volvió a agarrarse del brazo y, reuniendo todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, lanzo el puño hacia adelante y saqué el INFIERNO de esa explosión. -Pero por ahora...!

[¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ]

[¡EXPLOSIÓN!]

-¡FUERA DE MI CAMIIIINOOOOO ...!

¡PUM!

DOOOOOOOOOOON!

¡BOOOM!

Y luego sucedió, puso en marcha esa ráfaga de energía de dragón con todas sus fuerzas, todos los refuerzos construidos dentro de el y su [arte sagrado], y no solo lo desvaneció de la existencia, la onda de choque fue suficiente para alcanzar a Onizuka, y como era de esperar, su cuerpo no podría resistir toda esa fuerza, siendo completamente destruido. Sin embargo, su cabeza se eyectó lejos del cuerpo antes de que pudiera convertirse en polvo, cayendo al suelo a su lado. Lo único que le quedaba al niño principal era un pequeño globo de vidrio que emanaba luz, probablemente donde se almacena el dragón.

Y ahora, se acabó.

gano.

-Yo ... he perdido-. Ella dijo. Ella no parecía avergonzada, ni asustada, ni deprimida, incluso con eso y el hecho de que ya no tenía un cuerpo. Pero entonces, algo sucedió, una pequeña lágrima escapó a su buen ojo. -Lo siento, Rei-kun. No pude ... Mantener nuestra promesa.

-Onizuka ...- La llamo. Ella rápidamente volvió sus ojos hacia el con sorpresa. -No, no lo hiciste. Como dije, si estás dispuesto a cooperar con nosotros, quizás podamos ayudarte. No tienes que derramar sangre ni hacer cosas de las que no estés orgulloso nunca más. si necesitas ayuda ... Bueno, siempre puedo darte un man ... no importa.

-...- Ella jadeó sorprendida, moviendo su ojo con incredulidad.

- _Hombre, ¿cómo es que me vuelvo tan torpe en momentos como este? Tal vez es porque ella es una niña. Pero lo intentaré. Si se une a nosotros, la ayudaré con sus problemas. Después de todo, compartimos este camino común odiamos a nuestros padres._

-Gracias ... Gracias. Ichijou Tsukino.

-N-No hay problema, supongo.

[¡RAFAGA!]

Y tan pronto como termino, la armadura alrededor de su cuerpo se separó y le dejó con dolor por todas partes.

- _¡Mierda! ¡¿Que es eso?! ¡¿Que esta pasando?! ¡Es como un millar de Hwan Jin-Youngs pegándome desde todas las direcciones al mismo tiempo!-_ No fue necesario que su cuerpo finalmente se rindiera, así que aterrizo boca arriba, inmóvil, sintiendo esa sensación de hormigueo cada vez que respiraba. -Esto apesta!

-[SOCIO, PARECE QUE TU CUERPO NO PUEDE RESISTIR LA PRESIÓN DEL [BxB] SÓLO] -Una voz salió del Guante. Fue Ddraig, de hecho. -[LA [BENDICIÓN DE LOS PECHOS], QUE HAYAS RECOGIDO ANTES DE QUEDARTE PUEDE AYUDARTE A ALCANZAR EL [BxB], PERO TU CUERPO NO ESTÁ LISTO PARA LLEVAR LA PRESIÓN DE ESTO POR DEMASIADO TIEMPO INCLUSO SIENDO LA VERSIÓN IMPERFECTA. PODRÍA AYUDARTE A ROMPER LOS LÍMITES, PERO COMO PUEDES SENTIR, TODO VIENE DESPUÉS.]

-Sí me di cuenta.- _No capté la mitad de las cosas que dijiste, pero la idea básica es, mucho busto, [rompe balance] fácil, cuerpo débil, nerfeo después. Pero aun así, mientras continúe entrenando, tal vez pueda soportarlo todo al final._

-[ EXACTAMENTE! SIN EMBARGO, AÚN HAY un largo camino por recorrer.] -Su transmisión comenzó a fallar, y pronto su voz desapareció de mi cabeza.- Tal vez todavía necesita dormir un poco después de todo eso. Después de todo, ¿trabajando así después de un armagedon? Él se lo merece.- [Estás caminando ... como él ... Pero ... tú mismo. ]

-Gracias, Ddraig-. Tenía una idea de lo que quería decir al final, y tal vez incluso una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro como resultado. _-Wow, qué día. Una cita con Kamiyama, y finalmente llegué al [rompe balance] por mi cuenta ... Bien, no mucho, pero la idea era toda mía. ¡Todavía cuenta! De algun modo. Pero sí, es un buen día para mí, algo que he estado deseando durante mucho tiempo.-_ Giro la cabeza hacia un lado para descansar un poco, solo para mirar hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza de Ludger. -Oh, me pregunto si ella ya está consciente. Oye, Ludger ...

 **-No ... hables conmigo-.** Élla murmuró, su voz dando que se siente realmente miserable en este momento. No es de extrañar, después de todo, el Gran Bael, el Gran Rey, el gobernante de todos los demonios, fue derrotado como una perra, y luego, Poof, el [emperador dragón rojo] que ella dijo que nunca llegaría a ser esta allí salvar el día!

- _Lo juro, solo quiero golpearla con un palo.-_ ¿Qué? ¿Solo porque tu gran [poder de la destrucción] no funcionó esta vez? Tal vez Onizuka-san no sabía que los Bael eran tan buenos. Afortunadamente, el [emperador dragón rojo] en la [armadura de escamas] llegó para salvarte.- se río, sintiéndose como un burro por eso, ya que podía escuchar un gruñido por el otro lado. -Por cierto, una bonita ropa interior despojada. Tal vez incluso un [rey] quiera sentirse como un niño de vez en cuando.

 **-Dije cállate. No te atrevas a hablarme así-.** Dijo otra vez, más como quejándose, todavía sin mirarlo.

- _Esto es ... ¡Esto es oro! Creo ... ¡No puedo mantenerme más tiempo ...!-_ Pff ... Ahah ... ¡Ahahahahah! ¡Ahahahahahha! ¡Ahahahahah!- ¡Incluso el no puede creerlo! ¡Esta riendo! ¡Y no de una manera sarcástica o incómoda! Realmente esta pasando un buen rato.- _Puede sonar extraño después de todo lo que pasó, pero ... ¡estoy orgulloso de mí mismo! No sé por qué, estoy tan ... ¡podría explotar!-_ sus pulmones incluso comenzaron a doler, no sabé si es por sus huesos rotos o simplemente por el hecho Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se río así, pero ests... Al parecer, Ludger también estaba sorprendida, ya que se volvió hacia el con una expresión de sorpresa. -¡Ajajaja! ¡Lo siento! Solo ... realmente ... ¡No sé por qué, solo lo soy!

 **-...-** Todavía estaba sorprendida por esa repentina demostración de emociones positivas, y como siempre, por alguna razón, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su bonita cara, mientras suspiraba y cambiaba sus ojos a los negros cielos de la barrera. - **Idiota ... Cállate, Tsukino.**

-Lo siento lo siento.- su risa finalmente cesó, y como siempre, puso un suspiro de satisfacción.- _No me puedo mover, mi cuerpo todavía me duele como una mierda, pero estoy esperando otros días. Me siento aliviado. Que extraño._ -Sin embargo ... creo que todavía estoy insatisfecho.

 **-¿Cómo es eso? No es que me importe mucho, por supuesto-.** Ella logró decir, todavía mirando el cielo, como el. se río entre dientes, aun así todavía esta un poco triste.

-Es porque ... Hay una persona a la que quiero mostrarle mi [rompe balance].- el dio una sonrisa triste. Ludger se volvió hacia el y preguntó.

 **-¿Quien?**

-...- el se volteo hacia ella, y con una última sonrisa débil, dijo -Berolina Gremory. Quería ver más, supongo. Un día, si, no, cuando se despierta de su coma, yo Le mostraré toda la gloria que siempre quiso ver. Incluso ... Incluso si ella no me ve más que como una reliquia viviente de senpai .

-...!- Ludger luego dio un grito sorprendido.

-Le mostraré ... Entonces le mostraré cuánto puede confiar en mí ... Como Tsukino Ichijou. Como el heredero del [emperador dragón rojo]-. Dijo, solo para dar una leve risa. - _Sí claro. ¿No fue cursi? Tal vez no sea solo la perversidad de Senpai lo que me está molestando._ -Lo siento por esto. No creo que mereces escuchar mis cosas desactualizadas, de todos modos ...

-[emperador dragón rojo]-. Y era el momento de ichijou para mirar sorprendido, ella no se estaba riendo, no estaba frunciendo el ceño, en lugar de eso, ella tomó su mano, y cerró sus dedos con los suyos, de su mano derecha. No entendía nada, pero le gustaba. Era agradable. Su rostro lloroso estaba ahora mirando hacia los cielos, como el, mientras compartían calor con ese pequeño toque. -Lo siento.

-Huh ... ¿Por qué?

-...- Se calló, suspiró y repitió. -Solo ... lo siento"

-Está bien ... te perdono.

Y se quedaron así hasta que el rescate rompió la barrera y los ayudó a mejorar.

- _Hoy fue ... Algo más, debo decir._

 _Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, soy ..._

 _Feliz_.

* * *

 **25500 PALABRAS¡ 10 parte¡ no puedo creer que escribiera tanto, mi idea original era dividir este capitulo en 2 partes luego pensé en 3 partes, pero al final dije, al carajo pongamos todo esto en un solo capitulo no puede ser tan lago cierto, pero no me equivoque he hice el capitulo mas largo hasta la fecha, bien sobre el capitulo finalmente aparecieron todos los [fugitivos miyama] creo?, como sea muy dificil encontrar la forma de sacar a los [niños DxD] de la ecuación, ya solo uno de ellos bastaba para vence a eiko y los 3 juntos, bueno solo imaginese meliodas contra los 10 mandamientos y se haran una idea, y si ichijou alcanzo el [BxB] la versión incompleta, la mismo que uso issei en el combate contra raiser y su primera pelea con vali, mas tarde le daré la versión completa, y enserio debería empezar a describir los niveles de poder de los personajes o voy a perderme**

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **thegenesis:** gracias por las criticas y los consejos los tendré en cuanta y se que mi forma de hacer las no es la norma estándar, pero que digo este es mi estilo, y si tienes razón hasta ahora haz sido quien mas se a tomado la molestia de habar y dar una opinión mas grande de la historia, se que esta historia no es la mas popular, cientos han leído el capitulo uno y solo unas cuantas decenas han continuado, sobre la kyou tsukino el personaje en si esta pensado para la comedia, pero también es uno de los punto de apoyo de la familia de ichijou, el único familiar que tiene que no ha hecho nada que lo haya dañado, y parece bien así por el que la mayoría de historias de este estilo el padre es muerto, ausente o es el puto amo, y yo quería salir de esos estándares y darle un rol mas activo como hizo ishibumi a partir del volumen 20

* * *

 **conceptos**

 **[blade dragonar](** 鱗切断の龍,urokosetsudan no ryū/ブレードドラゴン **,** Burēdodoragon **)** traducido como [cuchilla del caballero dragón](escama cortante del dragón) es una técnica usado por aquellos espadachines con poderes draconianos a través de la cual enfocando su poder en sus espadas liberan una onda cortante de gran poder, ichijou aprendió esta técnica de aria

 **[meta-morphing](** 翡翠龍の試合,hisuiryū no shiai/メタ-モーフィング,meta-Mōfingu **)** traducido como [meta-morfosis](juegos del dragón de jade) es un [arte sagrado] artificial en posesión de kurumi kurisu que tiene sellado dentro suyo a el [rey dragón de jade] yu-long, este no tiene una forma definido sino que se manifiesta tomando la apariencia que el usuario deseo siempre de color verde jade y siempre que la misma no sea una muy compleja

 **curiosidades**

 **-** su poder es parecido a el de [excalibur mimica]

 **[meta-armor](** いたずらな龍の鎧,Itazuranaryū no yoroi/メタ-アルモー,meta-Aru mō **)** traducido como [meta-armadura](armadura del dragón travieso) es el [ajuste de balance] de [meta-morfosis] este genera una armadura draconiana verde que cubre en cuerpo del usuario aumentando la defensa, fuerza y velacidad y permitiendo aplicar el poder de transformación el su mismo cuerpo

 **[chaos rage wear](** 紺碧龍王の怪人鎧,Konpekiryūō no kaijin yoro/カオス・レイジ・ウェア, _Kaosu reiji u~ea_ **)** traducido como [vestido de la ira caótica](armadura fantasma del rey dragón azul) es el [ajuste de balance] del [pensamiento del dragón karmatico] Crea una armadura draconiana azul alrededor del cuerpo de sarah y le permite cambiar sus pensamientos con respecto a ella en realidad, ya que puede convertir un pequeño corte causado por la armadura en una herida masiva o dar golpes simples tan fuertes como un meteorito. Sin embargo, tal poder le causa un enorme daño, ya que su cuerpo también sentirá los efectos de tal técnica, y la mayoría de las veces se romperá la armadura por sí misma ya que ni siquiera ella misma sostendrá su poder.

Al igual que la armadura de escamas del [Boosted Gear] y ]Divine Dividing], la armadura también protegerá al usuario de daños y aumenta su velocidad, fuerza y defensa, mientras que también le da alas de dragón para volar y empujar a los enemigos con la fuerza causada por ellas.

 **curiosidades**

 **-** pese a se un [ajuste de balance] el anucio de activación dice [azure dragón balance breaker]

 **[Jörmungander's core](** 心臓の眠る龍,Shinzō no nemururyū/ジョーングンデンダーコア,Jōngundendā koa **)** traducido como [núcleo de jormungander](corazón del dragón durmiente) es un [arte sagrado] artificial que tiene sellado en su interior al la "serpiente de la tierra" midgarsorms fue creado por los dioses nórdicos hace miles de años en lo tiempos del comienzo de la [era dorada] utilizando la ciencia de los ángeles caídos y el poder del arbol divino [yggdrasil](arbol de los 9 mundos), este [arte sagrado] se manifiesta como una joya brillante a través de la cual se puede ver la imagen de un ouroboros, esta joya le da acceso a su usuarios al poder del [rey dragón] siempre y cuanto pueda contenerlo y controlarlo

 **curiosidades**

 **-** su primer portador fue el rey de asgard vidar

-eiko solo es capaz de manipular una fracción de poder de midgarsormor

 **[ragnarok earth berserker](** 大龍帝の終わり,dairyūtei no owari/ラグナロクアースバーサーカー,Ragunarokuāsubāsākā **)** traducido como [salvaje tierra del ocaso divino](fin del gran emperador dragón) es el [rompe balance] del [nucleo de jormungander] el cual crea una armadura draconiana de color gris que aumenta la defensa, velocidad y resistencia asi como otorgar un plus de poder a las piernas de usuario

 **curiosidades**

 **-** esta armadura fue la misma que uso vidar para pelear con issei en su [pseudo-dragón deificado] en el volumen final de DxD

 **[hydra glating gun](** 龍王の爆撃,ryūŌ no bakugeki/ヒドラガトリングガン,Hidoragatoringugan **)** traducido como [metralla de hidra](bombardeo del rey dragón) técnica de eiko en la que libera un bombardero de bolas de fuego de dragón concentradas de manera continua y constante a altas temperaturas

 **[hel burner](** 致命的な深淵の炎,Chimei-tekina shin'en no honō/ヘルバーナー,Herubānā **)** traducido como [quemador de hel](llamas del abismo mortal) técnica de eiko en la que libera de sus nudillos un rayo de calor concentrado con el cual incinera lo que se cruce en su camino

 **curiosidades**

 **-** el termino hel proviene de la diosa nórdica de la muerte y gobernante de helheim

-esta basada en el X-burner de suna sawafa de katekyo hitman reborn

 **[D-blast:incinirate](** 終わりの龍の炎,owari no ryū no honō/ディ-ブラスト:インディネリカテ,Di-burasuto:Incinerikate **)** traducido como [explosión-D:incinar](llamas del dragón del fin) técnica de eiko en la que libera una explosión de llamas de alguna parte de su cuerpo la cual puede ser usada para atacar como para impulsarse

 **curiosidades**

 **-** esta basada en la alquimia de fuego de roy mustang de fullmetal alchemist

 **[infinity ouroboros laser: ragnarok blaster](** 無限の神の模造:神日没の弾丸,Mugen no kami no mozō:Kami nichibotsu no dangan/インフィナイトオロボロスレーザー:ラグナロクブラスター,Infinaito oroborosurēzā:Ragunarokuburasutā **)** traducido como [láser del infinito ouroboros: explosión ragnarok](imitación del dios infinito: bala del ocaso divino) ataque definitivo de eiko en el que libera y concentra todo el poder draconiano de midgarsorms que puede controlar y lo libera una ráfaga de energía de gran poder destructivo con la que puede reducir una gran parte de terreno a cenizas

 **curiosidades**

 **-** esta técnica surgio como un intento de eiko de replicar la [explosión infinuta]

-el termino ouroboros proviene del hecho de que en la mitología nórdica midgarsorms es representado como una serpiente que se muerde su propia cola parecido al ouroboros griego el cual tiene dos significados el primero es la representación del ciclo infinito y el otro que es menos conocido es la representación del esfuerzo inútil, el trabajo que no da frutos

 **nuevos personajes**

 **desmond hellsing(** デスモンドヘルシング **,** Desumondoherushingu **)**

 **raza:** vampiro de sangre pura

 **alias:** primer ministro del imperio vampiro(titulo), la existencia mas bella(auto-proclamado)

 **cabello:** negro

 **ojos:** negro

 **afiliaciones:** imperio vampiro(primer ministro), clan hellsing(lider), nosferatu black(mano derecha)

 **clasificación:** noble

 **equipo:** sangre real

 **familia**

laura hellsing(esposa)

nosferatu black(cuñado)

haruka(amante)

annabelle hellsing(hija)

esther hellsing(hijo)

alucard hellsing(hijo)

 **personalidad:** arrogante, soberbio, prepotente como la mayoría de vampiros, desmond es un hombre que suele hablar siempre refiriéndose así mismo usando el "ore-sama", tiene la manía de auto presentarse a si mismo constantemente refriéndose como "el gran primer ministro del imperio vampiro u mano derecha del ilustre rey vampiro su majestad nosferatu black"(ヴァンパイア帝国の偉大な首相、有名な吸血鬼王の右腕、彼の威厳のないノスフェラート, Vu~anpaia teikoku no idaina shushō, yūmeina kyūketsuki-ō no migiude, kare no igen no nai nosuferāto), pese a todo esto el a demostrado ser compresible y dispuesto a ayudar a otros, como al arreglar el flujo de poder de ichijou, también pese a su comportamiento racista el verdaderamente se preocupa por su hija annabelle

 **apariencia: a** lto, moreno, musculoso y varonil,extremadamente musculoso y peludo, con una cara excesivamente varonil, piel pálida .con músculos bien formados, cabello negro como la noche cortado en un estilo salvaje y puntiagudo, con barba puntiaguda y patillas salvajes

 **curiosidades**

 **-** su apariencia esta basada en rizevim livan lucifer de DxD

 **eiko** **onizuka(** オニヅカ小池,onizuka eiko **)**

 **raza:** cyborg(actual), humana(anteriormente)

 **alias:** reina dragon del fin(compartido con midgarsorms), dragón durmiente(compartido con midgarsorms), Proyecto ráfaga demonio, modelo 666(nombre de proyecto)

 **cabello:** gris

 **ojos:** variable

 **afiliaciones:** casa miyama(anteriormente), fugitivos miyama(miembra), preparatoria gekkoukan(estudiante)

 **clasificación:** cyborg

 **equipo:** núcleo de jormungander

 **familia**

enma miyama(padre adoptivo)

rei miyama(hermano adoptivo)

sarah leonheart(hermana adoptiva)

kiruko matsuoka(hermana adoptiva)

kurumi kurisi(hermana adoptiva)

sugura miyama(hermana adoptiva)

 **personalidad:** debido a los constantes cirugías que la hicieron mitan humana mita maquina, eiko tiene una comportamiento robotico tendiendo a hablar como una computadora y rara ve mostrando alguna emoción humana

 **apariencia:** una joven de cabellos gris corto y cuerpo curvilíneo debido a su condición de cyborg su cuerpo entero esta cuerpo de una piel sintética de color negro que se asemeja a un leotardo siendo solo sus manos y cara las únicas partes de ella que se ven humanas también carece de pies reales, el color de sus ojos suele variar siendo normalmente azules, rojo en situaciones de peligro o amarillos al lanzar un ataque o verdes cuando se siente segura

 **curiosidades**

 **-** su apariencia esta basada en suishou kibougaoka de medaka box

 **kurumi kurisu(** 紅莉栖 狂三, kurisu kurumi **)**

 **raza:** humana(modificada)

 **alias:** reina dragón de jade(compartido con yu-long), dragón travieso(compartido con yu-long), la peor actriz del mundo(por yu-long), reina de los disfraces(auto proclamada)

 **cabello:** verde

 **ojos:** verde

 **afiliaciones:** casa miyama(anteriormente), fugitivos miyama(miembro), secundaria Hijirigasaki(estudiante)

 **clasificación:** usuario de arte sagrado

 **equipo:** meta-morfosis

 **familia**

enma miyama(padre adoptivo)

rei miyama(hermano adoptivo)

sarah leonheart(hermana adoptiva)

eiko onizuka(hermana adoptiva)

kiruko matsukou(hermana adoptiva)

sugura miyama(hermana adoptiva)

 **personalidad:** juguetona, alegre y bromista kurumi suele tratar todo como un chiste siempre busca la forma de bromear y divertirse, tiene una afición por la actuación

 **apariencia:** una joven de pelo corto puntiagudo de color verde oscuro y ojos del mismo color, con un cuerpo curvilíneo y bien dotado

 **curiosidades**

 **-** su apariencia esta basada en kugururi mogura de medaka box

 **-** ella es la tercera peliverde que aparece en el fic siendo los primeros annabelle y rei

 **basara quarta(** 刃更クァルタ,basaraKwaruta **)**

 **raza:** dragón con ascendencia demoníaca

 **alias:** chico durandal(tittulo)

 **cabello:** azul

 **ojos:** miel

 **afiliaciones:** inframundo(habitante), clan hyodo(miembro), casa quarta(miembro)

 **clasificación:** dragón de alto nivel, dragón celestial(en progreso)

 **equipo:** dragón durandal

 **familia**

jj

 **personalidad:** salvaje, rebelde e impulsivo siendo un maniaco de las batallas así como un pervertido como todos los miembros del clan hyodo

 **apariencia:** joven de cabello azul oscuro liso y corto y ojos dorados color miel

 **curiosidades**

-su apariencia esta basada en shidou itsuka de date a live, mientras que su personalidad es la mezcla de la de xenovia y issei

 **xion quarta(** キオンクァルタ, Kion Kwaruta **)**

 **raza:** dragón con ascendencia demoníaca

 **alias:** dragón excalibur(titulo)

 **cabello:** azul

 **ojos:** miel

 **afiliaciones:** inframundo(habitante), clan hyodo(miembro), casa quarta(miembro)

 **clasificación:** dragón de alto nivel, dragón celestial(en progreso)

 **equipo:** excalibur

 **familia**

juzo hyodo(tataratatarabuelo)

gorou hyodo(tatarabuelo)

issei satanas(bisabuelo)

xenovia quarta(bisabuela)

zen quarta(abuelo)

zino quarta(padre)

basara quarta(hermano gemelo)

 **personalidad:** atrevida, salvaje y una tanto pervertida, xion es una orgullosa miembro de las casa quarta siendo una maniaca de las espadas

 **apariencia:** una joven de cabellos azul largo liso y pechos pequeños

 **curiosidades**

 **-** su apariencia esta basada en mana takamiya de date a live

 **nashiro toujou(** 塔城奈白,Tōjō nashiro **)**

 **raza:** hibrido dragón-yokai(nekomata) de ascendencia demoníaca

 **alias:** tia nashiro(por ginko), la gata purificadora(titulo)

 **cabello:** negro y blanco

 **ojos:** avellana

 **afiliaciones:** inframundo(habitante), clan hyodo(miembro), casa toujou(miembro)

 **clasificación:** gato dragón, bestia divina(en progreso), dragón celestial(en progreso)

 **equipo:** artes sabias, artes demoníacas, purificación

 **familia**

issei satanas(ancestro)

shirono toujou(ancestra)

shirayuki(ancestra)

 **personalidad:** alegre y divertida nashiro tiene a comportarse como una niña pequeña

 **apariencia:** una joven de baja estatura y apariencia joven siendo considerada una loli, , grandes pechos, con cabello corto puntiagudo de color blanco con detalles negros siendo una nekomata tiene 2 orejas de gato una negra una blanca en su cabeza junto con una serie de colas negras y blancas que salen de su trasero

 **curiosidades**

 **-** su apariencia esta basada en shirone de DxD


	25. regalo de bienvenida

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, el fin de este volumen que estuvo cargado de acción, el que sigue sera el volumen final de este arco**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **nuevo renacimiento: regalo de bienvenida**

 **parte 1**

en la oficina de la directora de kuoh cierta rubia de raíces castañas sostenía una cabeza peligris

-Ser o no ser. ¡Ay, pobre Yorick, lo sabíamos!

-Si no te importa, Aria Hyodo, te agradecería profundamente si me bajas y dejas de exhibir tu ironía cómica

-Huuuh ~, no. No solo hiciste un número con mis primos, sino que también trataste de matar a Rudger e Ichijou. Creo que es justo para mí hacer todo lo que complazca contigo.

-[Jadeo audible]

-Aria, baja la cabeza, ahora-. Y la pelirroja frunció el ceño a su [Reina] con una mirada feroz, mientras ella asintió con un suspiro y dejó caer la cabeza de la ... Chica cyborg Onizuka Eiko de la escuela secundaria Gekkoukan, y uno de los [fugitivos Miyama]. El juicio de hoy no tuvo los mejores resultados, pero las cosas que vinieron con él fueron dignas. Una buena parte de los candidatos a la transferencia desaparecieron gracias a los esfuerzos combinados de los [niños DxD] y sus objetivos por igual, nadie murió, y obtuvieron otro aliado en su batalla contra el antiguo grupo. Sin mencionar, recuperaron el [dragón durmiente] que faltaba desde el fin de asgard, -midgars...Me mordí la lengua. Maldito nombre ...[Dragón durmiente], ¿puedes oírme?- Dijo con una mano sobre su boca mientras trataba de aliviar el dolor en su lengua, y otro tocando la bola de cristal sobre su mesa, donde supuestamente estaba el dragón. Ninguna respuesta. La empujo más duro ahora. -[Dragón durmiente]. [Rey dragón del fin] Midgardsormr oh, lo hice., Por favor responde.

 **-** [...]

-No habla demasiado, Lady Nemesis Gremory _-._ Y girando en el dedo de Aria, dijo Onizuka sin un cambio importante en su tono de voz a pesar de ser convertida en un juguete. -Cuando finalmente tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él, solo dijo que podía extraer todo el poder que quisiera de él, siempre que no tuviera que contactarlo directamente o lo molestara en su siesta, dijo que aguanto demasiado las bromas de la [diosa dragón] en su vida.

-que dices-. Dije, golpeando ligeramente ese pedazo de pelota con una mano. -Estúpido dragón apocalíptico. El hecho de que Ragnarok ya halla pasado, ¡no significa que tu trabajo haya terminado!- se volteo hacia Onizuka, que ahora estaba boca abajo y con una flor en su cuenca vacía. -¡Aria!

-Está bien, está bien, bien-. Ella dijo finalmente tomando la planta.

-Bien. Ahora, Onizuka-san-. Dirigió ahora su atención a la cabeza del cyborg, que parpadeó un par de veces para ajustar su ojo a la normalidad, y luego la miro. -Dijiste que habías contactado al [Dragón Durmiente], ¿cierto? Entonces, eso significa que todavía tiene una parte de la autoconciencia. ¿Eso cuenta para los otros dragones que están sellados en los [artes sagrados] de tus hermanos?

-No tengo otra opción que responder, correcto, [signo de interrogación]-. Ella dijo ... Preguntado?. Su voz de robot es estoica como siempre, pero parece que ella está luchando con su situación actual o sumida en sus pensamientos. Lo más humano que hizo fue suspirar, como lo hizo hace un momento _. -_ Sin embargo, me da miedo decir lo siguiente: datos insuficientes. El dragón Midgardsormr fue convertido en un [arte sagrado] hace miles de años por los dioses nordicas en un intento de replicar el [sistema de las artes sagradas] usando el [yggdrasil] como base. pero técnicamente yo no soy su portadora ya que este fue sellado dentro de mi cuerpo robótico y sirve como fuente de energía.

-¿Estás diciendo que solo puedes hablar con él porque estás usando sus poderes crudamente?- _¿Y con tecnología y dispositivos humanos? Esto no solo es impresionante, sino también realmente aterrador. No creo que ni siquiera lo sobrenatural pueda sobrevivir si esos_ _[artes sagrados] artificiales semi-perfectos fueran producidos en masa. Para crear copias como la [LANZA DEL DRAGÓN DESCENDENTE] o para usar las existentes como el [conjunto de Vritra] son una cosa, pero para crear otras dos de la nada y una máquina para extraer y usar un dragon como batería. Es una cosa totalmente diferente, de una mala manera._ -¿Vritra? ¿Qué hay de Vritra? ¿Puede hablar? ¿Se puede comunicar con todos ustedes?

-El [dragón aprisiónador], [rey dragón negro] Vritra, cuyos [artes sagrados] están en posesión de mi hermana Kiruko desde sus nacimiento, normalmente puede comunicarse con nosotros debido al hecho de que fue previamente sellado en ellos por el Dios bíblico después de que su alma fuera partida 4 parte y su cuerpo destruido por el antiguo [emperador celestial] Indra _-._ Ella informó, sus ojos brillando una ducha digital azul mientras hablaba _. -_ Sin embargo, la situación recayó sobre El [Rey Dragón Dorado], [Monarca dragón Gigante] Fafnir, la [Reina Dragón Azul], [Dragón del Caos Karma] Tiamat y el [Dragón travieso] [Rey Dragón de Jade] Yu-long permanece desconocido, aparte del hecho de que están sellados dentro de mis propios hermanos.

-Bueno, sus números cayeron a tres hoy, así que podemos suponer que ninguno de ellos nos atacará o amenazará-. nemesis pensó en voz alta, todavía tocando con los dedos la bola de cristal que sostenía a Midgardsorms ... El alma del [dragón durmiente] y mirando el cielo nublado. No hubo respuesta del otro lado, lo que le hizo asumir que estaba en lo cierto. Pueden ser terroristas, pero no son estúpidos ni descuidados como pudieron ver hoy. Siguen siendo una amenaza incluso en números bajos. -Aria, ¿puedes llevar a Onizuka a dar un paseo? Tal vez algo en sus circuitos pueda ayudarnos si hablamos en lugar de ir directamente a la tortura.

-Bien bien.- la [reina] dijo tan alegremente, tomando la cabeza de la niña dragón por sus mechones grises y levantándola al nivel de sus ojos. -Vamos a caminar, Onizuka. Tal vez si me ayudas, puedo perdonarte por todas las atrocidades que has cometido.

 _-_ Bromas sobre ti, Aria Argento. Mi base de datos indica que mi archivo criminal está limpio. - La chica robot dijo, mostrando sus ojos de datos una vez más antes de enfocar su único ojo en la rubia.

-Sí, sí. Vámonos, mi [rey] es una bomba demasiado para que podamos relajarnos demasiado-.

-Puedo oírte desde aquí, Aria.

-Entendido.

-¡Bien, entonces! ¡vamos! Zoom zoom iyaaan iyaaann ~!

Y entonces la rubia salió del lugar con una cabeza de cyborg por el hombro. Afortunadamente, las clases ya terminaron, así que no hay que preocuparse por nada durante un tiempo mientras examina.

-Aún así, crear una máquina que pueda usar un dragón como fuente de energía y sistema de defensa, y no solo eso, sino que recreó una batería propia en su cabeza más fuerte que una supercomputadora y mantiene su conciencia humana ... ¿Qué clase de genio? o Monstruo es Miyama Enma. Y, además, ¿qué sabe él que puede simplemente recrear e incluso hacer sus propios [artes sagrados]? Tal vez la destrucción de la base central del instituto [Grigori] y la desaparición de Lord Azazel tengan algo que ver con eso, no sé.-dijo nemesis en su oficina- _Demasiado pensar, y con tan poco tiempo, no es de extrañar que el abuelo Millicas viva en su propia dimensión para poder administrar el inframundo y infierno el mismo. Mi propio pequeño mundo a veces puede ser demasiado para soportar. También hay cosas que no tienen sentido, ¿cómo es que solo ahora estamos obteniendo información sobre esos cinco dragones? Si dicen que han estado haciendo esto por un tiempo, incluso peor, esas noticias fácilmente nos habrían llegado a mí y a los demás. Kunou y ese ángel gilipollas en particular, pero ¿por qué ahora? Esto es tan confuso ..._

 _Espero que en realidad no tenga que usar esa llave ..._

¡TOC TOC!

-¡Cállate, puerta!- Grito para ... que La puerta se ... Cállate. Eso es vergonzoso- estoy perdiendo el control de mi temperamento nuevamente. -Suspiro una vez más, y sentándose en su silla para expulsar algo de vapor de su boca, pronto giro la cabeza hacia esa dirección. -Adelante.

-Disculpa mi entrada-. Y la que entro, fue Ludger quien pasó, entrando a la habitación con solo los pantalones y la chaqueta de Kuoh. Ichijou se los presto ya que, bueno, usó ambos [ROMPE VESTIDOS] y [NIVEL ZERO] en ella, y como era una mala idea usar una falda en el comando, la dejó usar los pantalones de su conjunto de repuesto. Esta divagando, allí está ella, con los ojos bajos de una manera. Era nuevo para ella, y sus manos juntas en una defensa frente a su cintura.

-Ah, Ludger. ¿Algo está mal?- Pregunto nemesis, suspirando e intentando mirar lo más lejos posible. Después de todo, esa era la forma en que ella quería, de todos modos. se volvió hacia la mesa que estaba detrás de ella y escudriño algunos documentos, buscando pequeños archivos para que pasara el tiempo mientras la llevaba. Regresé a lo suyo y comenzó a mirar algunos papeles. -No te preocupes, sigue y certifica tus problemas. No te preocupes, mis palabras serán breves y de una manera que puedas entender. Además, si Tsukino-kun te está molestando, siempre podemos ...

-Némesis ...- Habló con voz débil y temblorosa, algo lo suficientemente alarmante como para nemesis mirara hacia arriba y viera directamente a sus ojos.

- _¿Qué fue eso? No honorificos? Sin títulos? ¿No hay nombres enteros? ¿Me acaba de llamar 'Némesis'? Eso es nuevo_.- Descarto su papeleo en su mesa y se levanté para apoyar su espalda en la silla y dirigir su mirada directamente hacia la chica morena.

-Err ... Si no te importa ... ¿Puedes responderme algo?

-...?-nemesis Inclino la cabeza hacia adelante en total confusión.- _Wow, ¿dónde está esa dama tan alta que eres ahora? ¿La chica que mató todas sus emociones para heredar el nombre de Bael?_ \- En cambio, ahora es una niña desordenada y confundida llamando a su puerta como buscando el consejo de alguien. qué pasó?. -Uhh ~, por supuesto. Cualquier cosa para la ahora heredera del Gran Rey Bael. Si es algo que puedo responder, con mucho gusto lo haré por ti.

-No necesitas ... decir todo eso-. Ella se sonrojó un poco y giró su mirada a otra manera para evitar el contacto visual directo. Esto está yendo en espiral a un peor escenario retorcido. -Neme -... Sis, como sabes, durante el juicio de hoy, yo y el [emperador dragón rojo] estábamos atrapados dentro de la arena con ese fugitivo Miyama. Podríamos haber sido asesinados en el peor de los casos si no hubieramos usado. . eso...

-Tch ...- gruño por lo bajo, recordando su estado cuando finalmente los liberaron de las runas, y cuando casi se tragué la lengua porque pensó que alguien la había violado.

-Tsukino ... Tsukino Ichijou usó su [BxB] y nos salvó a ambos ... Y luego, sonrió, sonrió y se rió-. nemesis sacudió sus ojos con sorpresa.

- _¿Qué? Tsukino Ichijou sonrió? Esto es incluso peor de lo que pensaba. No es que pueda decir algo yo mismo, sino que sea así incluso después de una experiencia tan traumática. Tal vez realmente lo está perdiendo._

-Dijo que estaba feliz ... Simplemente lo era. Y luego nos tomamos de la mano. Incluso con mis quemaduras, lo sentí. Su calidez, su corazón ... Estaba realmente muy feliz.

- _... Huh, me alegra oír eso. Ese muchacho tiene emociones además de "enojado" e "indiferente". Él tiene todos los derechos para estar enojado con todo después de lo que le está sucediendo a él, a Rina y esas pruebas principalmente, pero a pensar que fue capaz de realizar un regreso como ese._

-Pero luego ... Dijo que no era suficiente-. Dijo, levantando su mano vendada y con guantes para abrazarla y acercársela al corazón. Ella giró su habitual cara estoica hacia nemesis y suspiró. -Dijo que hay alguien que quiere mostrar su [Balance Breaker] más. Alguien ... Alguien que es ... Quién es ...

-. _.. Entonces, finalmente llegamos a esto. Aria tenía razón, ¿no? Sabía que Tsukino Ichijou haría algo así. Para cambiar ... la mente de alguien así y ayudar a otros con sus problemas a su manera. Aún así, nunca dejé de creer en esto, incluso cuando las posibilidades eran mínimas.-_ Suspiro y parpadeo un par de veces. -Y ese alguien ... es Rina, ¿no es así, Ludger?

-...- Ella no dijo nada, solo asintió, volviendo sus ojos estoicos, pero llorosos hacia nemesis, sosteniendo aún más fuerte su mano izquierda. -Sí, sí lo es ... Nemesis, qué ... ¿Qué debo hacer? Esta es mi pregunta, ¿qué debo hacer? Decirle que ... Berolina Gremory ... Rina esta ...

-¿Sabes qué, Ludger? Tengo la impresión de que mi respuesta u opinión no cambiará nada con respecto a esto-. Dijo, parándose de su silla y deteniéndose justo en frente de ella para mirarla profundamente a los ojos. ludger trató de evitar su mirada, pero nemesis la tomo con ambas manos en sus mejillas. - _Ella va a escuchar ahora. De todas las veces que trató de ignorarme, escuchará todo en este momento._ -Ludger, yo amaba a mi hermana, muchísimo. Solo quería que viese que el mundo era más grande de lo que su pequeña mente podía pensar, y que podía ser mucho más que Rias Gremory, y el [emperador dragón rojo] podía ser tan mucho más que lord Issei, mucho más que un peón en su mano para jugar. Sus decisiones, lo que hizo, lo que hizo que otros hicieran y el precio final de eso ... Incluso si no son bonitos, fueron todas decisiones de ella.- _Podía sentir su corazón apretarse, ya que su visión de la chica Bael se estaba borrando un poco. -Sí, Rina podría no volver jamás. Lady Beelzebub lo dijo claro, su estado actual es irreversible. Todas las cosas que solían hacer 'Berolina Gremory' Berolina Gremory ahora ... Se ha ido. Ya no tengo una hermana. Y eso es ..._

-Némesis ...

-No culpo a sus decisiones, no culpo a Tsukino Ichijou, no culpo a su [nobleza]. Lo único que lamento es que ... Aria tenía razón-. Y suspiro y tomo distancia para evitar avergonzarse aún más. respiro y tosió un poco, limpiándose los ojos y manteniéndose fuerte por su propio bien. - _Sí, no culparé a Ichijou, no culparé a Rina, no me culparé a mí ni a nadie más. Pero ... Tal vez Aria tenía razón, podría haber sido una hermana más abierta._ -Ludger ... Si quieres decírselo, no te detendré. Pero di que ella quería eso.

-...- Y aun con su cara estoica, nemesis pudo ver que su cara era aún más ligera que antes.

- _Justo como esa vez con el Dragón Rojo, y ella cambió de nuevo en tan pocos días. Tal vez hablar con la gente es otra habilidad del_ _[emperador dragón rojo]. No._ -Del bolsillo de su chaqueta, tomo un paquete pequeño, y luego, tomé la mano de ludger para ponerlo. -¿Qué ...? ¿Qué es esto?

-Algo que Ichijou quería que hiciera-. Dijo, volviendo ahora a su calma. Debe comportarse, Ichijou está a la vuelta de la esquina y no quiere que se preocupe por ella si alguna vez lo encuentra.- _Tal vez ... Tal vez me iré a casa después de eso. Todavía tengo una reunión con esa perra de la casa Vassago._ -Ludger miró el paquete en su mano y lo abrió. Ella jadeó al ver lo que había dentro.

Y sin palabras, dejo el lugar para dar un paseo y estar sola con sus pensamientos.

- _Hablar con ella solo empeorará las cosas, ya que ella no tiene el hábito de escucharme._

 _Pero tal vez ... Tal vez Rina no es ... Ella no esta ..._

* * *

 **parte 2**

en la enfermería de la escuela

-¡Muéstranos, Nii-chan ~! ¡Nashiro quiere verlo, nyan ~!

-¡Duele! ¡Aléjate de mí, Nashiro-san!

-Vamos, Ikkun. ¡Has dicho todo lo alto y poderoso sobre cómo llegaste! ¡Pruébalo! Si no, te haré comer miles de agujas.

-¡Estoy cansado! ¡¿Y dijiste mil agujas ?! ¿Qué tipo de amenaza infantil es esa ?!

-¡Ichijou-kun, Xion-chan quiere verlo! ¡Porfi porfi! ¡Te lo ruego!

-Xion-san, ¡realmente me estás asustando!

Y su pequeño momento de paz se cortó en el momento en que despertó, cuando los tres menores de los [niños DxD] de repente lo asaltaron y trataron de hacerle volver a [BxB]. Todo su cuerpo está magullado, Ddraig está dormido y les explico que necesita un poder adicional para alcanzarlo aunque sea por unos segundos, todo eso murio en oídos sordos mientras Nashiro se sentaba en su regazo y cerró sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y los hermanos Quarta lo empujaron de allí a allá para convencerle de hacerlo de todos modos.

- _Básicamente, soy el niño con la figura más nueva de Gundam en la nueva escuela._ _Ahora que lo pienso, la [armadura de escamas] se parece a un Gundam._

-¡La [armadura de escamas] del viejo , el armamento insignia! ¡Vamos, nii-chan! Muéstranoslo, ¡incluso por un segundo!- La espadachín de pelo azul le pellizcó la mejilla, e hizo a su hermano al otro lado. La chica gata saltaba sobre el regazo, aplastando las cosas que componían su cintura.

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Estoy herido!- Gimoteo. Poco o ningún tuvo efecto en ellos. sus brazos están completamente dormidos, y empeorara las cosas si los echa.- ¡Alguien salveme! ¡Terminarán el trabajo de Onizuka-san!

-Oye, ustedes tres. Dejen a hermanito solo-. Y como un caballero de brillante armadura, Aria hizo su entrada triunfal al abrir la puerta con la cabeza de Onizuka sobre sus brazos. Todos se voltearon hacia ellos, mientras ella balanceaba a la mencionada chica cyborg en un dedo. -si quieres jugar con algo, juega con esta pequeña dama aquí.

-Disculpe mis modales, Aria Argento, pero 'Tal vez algo en sus circuitos pueda ayudarnos si hablamos en vez de ir directamente a la tortura' fueron las palabras de Lady Nemesis Gremory sobre el estado del proyecto . Haciéndolo '. jugar con eso en su mayoría causará un ... _-_ Y entonces Onizuka fue silenciada mientras Aria movía su cabeza en una dirección aleatoria. Como un láser sobre un felino, Nashiro saltó de el regazo de ichijou, desafortunadamente usando su estómago como apoyo para hacerlo, y se lanzó en dirección a esa cabeza incorpórea, seguido por sus otros primos. Aria se rió de eso.

-Dama con clase como siempre, ¿eh?

-Y eso es todo. Eso los mantendrá alejados de ti-. La rubia alta dijo, desempolvando sus manos y dando un suspiro de satisfacción. Bueno, no se puede quejar, ya que puede respirar normalmente ahora. Aria luego se volvió hacia el, sentada a su lado en el sofá.-, hermanito, ¿cómo te va?

-Oye, Aria-nee. Algunos huesos rotos, un cuerpo magullado y puntos quemados que duelen como el infierno, pero ... en realidad estoy bien, gracias por preguntar-. Eso sonó como un comentario sarcástico, pero en realidad no esta tan enojado en absoluto. Rompió algunos huesos en su cuello y eché su cabeza hacia atrás. -Aún duele mucho, sin embargo.

-No puedo pensar lo contrario-. Dijo, tocando ligeramente el hombro de ichijou mientras tarareaba una canción que el no conocía. -Entonces ... [rompe balance], ¿cómo fue?

-Pesado. Honestamente,- dijo, todavía sintiendo esa sensación ardiente, apasionada, pero apretada y sofocante de estar atrapada dentro de una armadura mágica de dragón. -Me sentí ... Diferente. Es bueno ... Y al mismo tiempo no. Es sofocante.

-Uh-huh, te acostumbrarás. Es bueno verte evolucionar tanto. Apuesto a que el abuelito estaría orgulloso-. Ella extendió una mano hacia el y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, alborotando su cabello de una manera más bien maternal, sonriendo suavemente. -y yo lo estoy. Buen trabajo, hermanito. Tu hermana está muy orgullosa.

-Heh, así me hace sentir mejor-. Y luego ella amigablemente le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. En realidad, no le gusta la palabra "hermana" en medio de una buena frase, pero esta vez, esta bien con eso. -Mi cuerpo es un desastre, pero me siento genial.

-Huhuhuh, es bueno escuchar eso-. Y ella retiró su brazo para también echar la cabeza hacia atrás y mirar hacia el techo. Eso es realmente bueno.

- _Sin sonidos, sin preocupaciones, sin personas que den dos golpes al respecto, solo yo y el viento. Extraño ... siempre imaginé cómo sería._

 _Sin embargo, no estoy completamente bien. Llegué a mi [BxB], pero todavía soy demasiado débil para usarlo por en su forma completa. Por no mencionar ... Quería que Gremory lo viera. Ella es la fangirl de Gremory, e incluso si no me ve más que lo mismo que yo quiero mostrarle. Me pregunto ... Por qué me siento así. Está arruinando mi felicidad solo porque no está aquí. Sin mencionar ... Annie también está en algún lado, haciendo quién sabe, probablemente matándose lentamente, solo para lanzar un ataque suicida contra esas hordas de vampiros y ninjas que vendrán a la reunión ..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _¿Por qué estoy tan preocupado por ellos? Se supone que debo ser feliz, pero sin ellos me siento tan vacío. Por supuesto, Yoko, Tasha y Ryuubi todavía me están dando el apoyo adecuado y son las mejores chicas que un rey del harén debería pedir, pero ..._

 _Lo dije._

 _Me acabo de llamar a mí mismo ... Un rey del harén._

 _..._

 _..._

-Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh ~ ...

-¿Qué pasa, hermanito? ¿con hambre? Traje algunos dulces por si acaso-. Dijo Aria mientras recogía una bolsa de dulces de la nada, masticando algunos de ellos. ichijou puso una mano en su cara, suspirando profundamente y sintiendo la sensación de bombeo en su cerebro trabajando demasiado de nuevo.

-Aria-nee. Me siento feliz-. dijo, ahora sentada con sus piernas cruzadas en el sofá y mirando en una dirección aleatoria lejos de ella, sus codos sobre sus rodillas y apoyando su barbilla en sus manos. -Y no es ese tipo de feliz. Estoy feliz, pero al mismo tiempo, no. Extraño a Rina, extraño a Annie. Quería que me vieran llegando al [rompe balance]. para ellas no soy más que el legado de senpai, pero los quiero conmigo. ¿Es extraño?

-Definitivamente. No te estás quedando corto con esos deseos egoístas por ellas, hermanito-. Esa respuesta fue tan directa y tan inexpresiva que ichijou no pudo evitar perder casi el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Afortunadamente, tuve suficiente fuerza para empujarse de nuevo y se sento allí de nuevo. Lanzo una mirada furiosa a la rubia a su lado. Ella le sonrió. -Pero no puede ser de ayuda. Los demonios son naturalmente egoístas y codiciosos y los dragones lo somos aun mas. Sin embargo, ver cómo los quieres a tu lado en lugar de contigo me dice mucho sobre ti. Supongo que alguien finalmente está aprendiendo a ser humano.

-N-No digas eso, Aria-nee. Todavía soy espiritualmente humano, por supuesto que me gustaría tener gente a mi alrededor-. Dijo, pero le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que ...- _¿Podría decir esa oración, esas palabras, hace solo unas semanas, antes de convertirme en un demonio? ¿Encontraría esas personas nuevas, compartiré experiencias, trataré de llegar a ellas en lugar de tratar de evitarlas o ignorarlas? ¿Perder todo, ganar todo, todo mientras estoy cerca de esas personas que me tratan bien a pesar de que soy el idiota habitual que solía odiar todo? Yoko tratando de recomenzar de nuevo, Ryuubi dándome las mejores vibraciones maternas, Tasha levantando el ánimo, mis días con Kamiyama, mis aventuras con Ren y Kaichou, Nemesis-san y Aria-san siendo los mejores ejemplos de hermanas mayores. Esas personas ... Quiero estar con esas personas, quiero, quiero estar con esas personas._

-Los demonios y los ángeles viven por siglos, incluso milenios. Y, como tal, vivimos como queremos sin tomar el disfrute adecuado. Ser humano es más que nacer-. Aria dijo, le revolvió el pelo otra vez. -Ahora, ahora, ¿recuerdas cuando dije que estabas atascado?

-No realmente, pero finge que recuerdo.

-Bueno, mírate ahora. Cuando te conocí, eras más demonio que humano. Y ahora, bueno, eres más humano que antes. Incluso estás recordando y echando de menos a las chicas en tu harén-. Ella se rió entre dientes.

-Yo ... yo no tengo ... no tengo un harén.

-Sigue diciéndote eso. Al menos tienes amigos. Eso es lo menos que quieres ahora, ¿no?-

-Amigos. Puedo vivir con ello. Es bueno tenerlos, y tal vez quiero más de ellos.- Miro su mano derecha y suspiré. - _Ludger ... es muy cálido y acogedor. Ojalá pudiera sostener su mano más tiempo.-_ Aria se acercó y tomo su mano derecha con la de ella.

-Primero verán tu mano izquierda y lo que eres, pero al final, te sostendrán por la derecha y por lo quien eres. Y así es como haces amigos.

-... -Ese era bastante cursi, pero lo que sea. Esta es Aria Hyodo de quien estamos hablando, ella es la reina de esas líneas descaradas. - _¿La peor parte? En realidad está funcionando, y no pude evitar sentirme todo borroso por dentro. Mi cara está ardiendo y no pude evitar pensar en ello._ -Gracias, Aria-nee, supongo.

-No hay problema, hermanito. Además, no te preocupes por esos dos. Eventualmente también se darán cuenta de esto. Hellsing, Gremory, el [Boosted Gear], incluso si eso fue lo que te hizo conocerlas, eres tú quien hará ustedes se quedan junto a ti -. Ella continuó.

- _Sí, ya lo decidí. Cuando Gremory se despierte, le mostraré que puede confiar en mí como su [reina], el portador de la [Boosted Gear] ... Y Tsukino Ichijou. Por no mencionar, salvaré a Annie de ella misma._

 _Eh, mira quién se pone cursi ahora._

-Eso es ... Realmente cursi incluso para ti, Aria-nee-. Dijo, ella le dio un puñetazo dos veces.

-El primero fue por mi ropa, el segundo es por ser grosero-. Ella dijo con una sonrisa, mientras el frotaba la zona afectada con una mano.

- _Sí, lo olvidé, ella dice que es mi hermana mayor, así que por supuesto tengo que tomar cada una de las palabras con cuidado._

-No puedo creerte, usando [rompe vestidos] en mí como siquiera aprendiste ese hechizo muchos intentaron copiarlo y jamas llegaron al nivel del viejo...ademas solo siete personas pueden desnudarme y vivir, ¿sabes?

-Fue un accidente. ¡Ya te lo dije!- Dijo nuevamente por enésima vez hoy. - _¿Cómo puedo explicar que pude crear una versión más fuerte de [NIVEL ZERO](DESTRUCTOR DEL ORGULO)combinándola con [ROMPE VESTIDOS](colapso de ropa) ? No lo sé, pero ahora puedo usarlo simplemente tocando la ropa de las niñas. Esa es una mejora. Creo que lo llamaré [DEVORADOR DE TELA](DEVORADOR DE RIQUIEZAS)Hombre, esos vienen de los callejones de la nomenclatura, ¿verdad?_ -Tengo sueño ... Aria-nee, creo ... Tomaré otra siesta.

-Aquí.- Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, ella le tiró de su hombro y le hizo aterrizar su cabeza en su regazo. -Heh, nada como una buena almohada hecha de músculos y olor femenino para una buena noche de sueño, ¿verdad?

-Te estás dando mucho crédito a ti mismo al usar la palabra 'femenino', Aria-nee-. Bromeo, y ella le pellizco su oreja. Pensar que no lo diría en voz alta hace unas semanas. Es bueno, incluso con todo lo que está sucediendo, es agradable sentirse como en casa con todo el mundo tan cómodo. Ahora le está cepillando el pelo con la mano.

-Cállate y duerme, idiota. Haré que Nemis llame a tu casa más tarde si tardas demasiado-. Ella lo llamó idiota, pero no sintió nada más que calidez.

 _-Huh, tal vez esto es lo que se siente ser amado._ -Cerro los ojos y pronto se quedo dormido. - _Estoy tan cansado, tan, tan cansado ..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Ya era medianoche cuando se despertó de su siesta. Aria ya noestaba allí, y todo el lugar estaba oscuro y silencioso. Aun así, puede ver claramente en la noche, gracias a la visión nocturna de los demonios. su cuerpo todavía estaba dolorido, pero no como antes, como por una vez, podía levantarse de nuevo. se estiro para romper algunos huesos y articulaciones y bostezo.

\- Hombre, incluso mis siestas se sienten más grandes que antes.

 **-** [ **Buenas noches, soñolienta cabeza** ]

-Ddraig?- Le dijo a la voz que venía de la parte posterior de mi mano izquierda.

 **-** [ **No, soy Yagura. ¿Cómo estás, pequeño tramposo?** ]

-Mejor que antes, pero ... ¿Acabas de llamarme tramposo?- Le pregunté a la pequeña mancha carmesí brillante en su mano, mientras se podía escuchar una risa desde adentro.

 **-** [ **Sí. No solo desbloqueaste aún más el poder de tu [arte sagrado] gracias a Desmond Hellsing, sino que también te engañaste chupando las tetas de las chicas. No tienes vergüenza.** ]- Ella dice eso, pero por su tono de voz, puede ver que en realidad está disfrutando la situació quiera que sea, tal vez está acostumbrada a todo el absurdo que está sucediendo en este momento. No seria sorprendente.

-Fue ... en el calor del momento. No tenía otra opción en ese momento- respondió, su pequeña risa lo hizo darse cuenta de que debería haber elegido un mejor conjunto de palabras. -Lo viste, ¿verdad? ¡No había otra forma! No soy un pervertido, ¡y lo sabes!

-[ **Heh, está bien, está bien. Aún así haces trampa. Pero lord Issei honestamente estaría incluso celoso por eso. Tocar el pecho de una niña para tener un aumento de poder tan pronto.** ]- Ella siguió bromeando.

- _Bueno, yo soy el que debería darle las gracias. Fue por él, y por el hecho de que hay muchas damas bien dotadas a mi alrededor, que pude llegar a tales habilidades. Sin embargo, no estoy orgulloso de eso._

 **-** [ **Mientras dormías, Aria-chan dejó las llaves sobre la mesa. Ella también dejó una nota para que cerraras todas las puertas. Ah, y tu celular sonó varias docenas de veces. Debes haber estado bastante agotado para no escucharlo** ]

-¡Mierda!- Salto en el lugar escuchando eso. -¡Mierda! ¡Está bien! ¡Dije que llegaría a casa a finales de esta semana, pero que estaría aquí hasta la medianoche ...!- Abrió su teléfono solo para ver ... Solo dos mensajes, uno de mamá, diciéndole que disfrute de la fiesta de pijamas con sus amigos en Kuoh, y otro de Aria, diciéndole que guarde las llaves y se las devuelva a ella mañana. Una vena de ira estalló en su cabeza. -Yagura ...

 **-** [ **Heheh, tonto.** ]- Gruño y llamé a su [guante aumentado] solo para golpearlo contra una pared. Pronto lamento esa decisión estúpida cuando el dolor se extendió por todo su brazo, y gimoteo. Eso fue por instinto, fue un movimiento estúpido. Ella solo se rió desde el [arte sagrado].- **[Es bueno verte reaccionar así. Aria-chan tenía razón, has cambiado mucho. Bien por ti. Los sentimientos son la mejor manera de ponerte a ti y a tu [arte sagrado] en buen estado. Tal vez en unas semanas de entrenamiento no necesites de la [bendición de los senos] después de todo.** ]

-Gracias, supongo.- Dijo, cuando el dolor cesó y tuvo la fuerza para levantarse nuevamente. Miro a su alrededor y no viendo nada más que hacer aquí, cogió las llaves para salir de la escuela.

A pesar de ser de noche, con cielo nublado y la calle solo iluminada por los postes de luz alrededor, desde su punto de vista las cosas eran claras como el día, solo que con algunos puntos púrpuras diferentes, pero brillantes. Visión nocturna, algo de demonios. Bastante práctico. Lo que le da una idea, ya que nadie está despierto en ese momento, tal vez va a probar una de esas hazañas que vio en algún anime y manga.

Tomando un profundo respiro y arrodillado en el suelo, salto en el aire y aterrizó en la cima de una pared.

-Fue bastante fácil. Pensar que morí cuando me golpeé la cabeza desde el tercer piso. Bien, ¡hagámoslo de nuevo!- tomo fuerza de sus rodillas, y una vez más, salté para aterrizar en una casa cercana.- ¡Esto es genial! Ahora, intentemos ser un poco más audaces.- Desde ese mismo lugar, ubico cierto techo y, una vez más tirando de la fuerza, ¡salto hacia él! El resultado fue que no aterrizo en él, ¡pero en el techo que era una casa más adelante! -¡Demonios si!Me pregunto si puedo usar mis alas-. . Tan pronto como lo dijo, dos alas de murciélago decrepitas emergieron de su espalda, aleteando un poco por reflejo. -Se ven tan frágiles y maleables, como el cuero. Además, nunca vi ni a Nemesis-san ni a Aria-san alentándolos para que volaran. Tal vez es más una cosa simbólica, las alas significa que puedo flotar en el aire. Pero mejor no correr riesgos ahora, yo y las alturas tenemos esa historia. -sus alas volvieron hacia su espalda, así que reanudo sus saltos hacia su casa.

Pronto llego a la casa, así que aterrizo allí mismo, saltando desde el último techo al piso, causando una pequeña onda de choque alrededor.

-Huh, todavía no siento nada. No solo mi velocidad y fuerza han mejorado, sino también mi durabilidad. Esto es realmente malo, en el buen sentido, pero tendré que tener cuidado para evitar que otros vean lo que puedo hacer. ¿A quién estoy engañando? Mis hermanas son monstruos por sí mismas, e incluso con mi nueva fuerza, si me atacan, seguiré perdiendo. Esto es tan injusto. Tal vez sean realmente demonios, o tal vez inconscientemente suprima mi propia fuerza sobre ellas. No se.

¡CRAK! ¡CRAK!

-Owwww ~, oh, correcto. Kaioh-Ken limitando mi cuerpo-. se dio una palmada a sí mismo cuando el dolor insoportable de antes golpeó sus piernas una vez más, haciéndole ponerse de rodillas en el suelo.- Mierda, esto duele. Bueno, eso me enseñará a evitar esos pequeños tontos.

Arrastrándose hacia la puerta y recogiendo sus llaves dentro de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta y desecho sus zapatos en el piso de la entrada. Como esperaba, la casa estaba en silencio, con solo el reloj en la pared marcando la hora con cada segundo que pasaba. Descartando sus bolsos y su chaqueta en el sofá, pudo ver desde la sala de estar un pequeño plato de comida sobre la mesa de la cocina, envuelto en plástico y con una pequeña nota con su nombre. Por extraño que parezca, no esta tan hambriento. Tal vez lo comerá mañana, así que lo vuelve a poner en la nevera.

-Tal vez iré a darme una ducha. Mi cuerpo todavía está un poco adolorido y un buen baño aliviará un poco las cosas.- Con eso en mente, camino hacia arriba, con todo el cuidado para evitar hacer demasiado ruido, y de allí, camino hacia el baño. Una vez allí, desecho el resto de su ropa, cogió algunas nuevas de una canasta, y con todas las otras cosas que necesito para limpiarse, abrió la puerta del baño.

Lleno la bañera, se puso frente al espejo sentado en el taburete de plástico, y luego tomo el champú primero. No tuvo ningún problema para estirarla para que se abriera, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de meterse un poco en la cabeza,

¡CRAK!

Todo su brazo tembló después de esa rápida pero dolorosa fricción eléctrica que pasaba a través de él, haciéndole soltar la botella .

-Mierda, eso todavía duele, mi cuerpo está dolorido incluso ahora ...Mierda, los límites del cuerpo son un dolor ...

-Aquí, déjame encargarme de eso.

-Ah, gracias, Yok -...- se detuvo cuando un par de manos alcanzaron su cabeza para formar algunas burbujas y espuma. ¡¿Espera?! Ni siquiera tuvo que darse la vuelta, por el reflejo en el espejo, ¡pudo ver que era kurama quien estaba con el en el baño! -¡A-Ah! ¡Yoko!

-Bienvenido, cariño Ichijou.

-Bueno, sí, estoy de regreso ... ¡No cambies de tema!- Medio grito, cogiendo una toalla cercana para cubrirse la cintura y dar la vuelta para mirarla, solo para darse la vuelta con la nariz ensangrentada porque ¡ahora llevaba un pequeño bikini rosado de dos piezas! -Q-¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡¿Perdiste la sensación de peligro ?!

-No te preocupes, todo el mundo está dormido, y oculté mi presencia para caminar todo el camino hasta aquí. Dudo mucho que alguien venga aquí-. Ella dijo con una sonrisa, volviendo a lavarle la cabeza y el pelo. -Además, tu olor es más fuerte hoy. Quiero saber por qué.

-¡Esas NO son las respuestas que estaba buscando, Yoko!- Dijo, cerrándose con dos manos en su boca para evitar gritar demasiado fuerte. -Esto es malo, ¿qué pasa si una de mis hermanas viene adentro o mamá vuelve a entrar? ¡¿Puedes imaginar el caos ?! ¡Estamos en peligro!

-No, no lo estamos. Puedo sentir cuando alguien está cerca o no, y si algo sale fuera de lo planeado, puedo escapar antes de que puedan encontrar algo sobre nosotros-. Dijo ella con un tono de voz muy molesto. Dejó de frotar sus manos sobre su pelo, se acercó y se apoyó en la espalda de ichijou. -Ahora, cálmate y relájate. Te cuidaré.

-...- se mordió la lengua de nuevo, lanzando su mirada hacia todas direcciones en ciega confusión.- _Oh no, estoy teniendo esos malos sentimientos de nostalgia otra vez. De nuevo con el baño y una chica semidesnuda. Puedo sentir sus pezones tocando mi espalda mientras sus manos ahora se arrastraban alrededor de mi pecho. Esto es malo._ -Está bien. Err ... ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Bastante normal, gracias por preguntar-. Ella respondió con su voz volviendo a la normalidad. Sus manos se retiraron un poco y ahora estaba cogiendo la loción para poner algo en la toalla. Tan pronto como hizo eso, comenzó a frotar la espalda de ichijou. a el le duele un poco, pero se acostumbro al final, respirando profundamente para sentir y disfrutar el olor de las flores. -¿Qué hay de ti? Algo definitivamente sucedió.

-Bueno, puedes decir que el día de hoy fue especial ...- se detuvo, esforzándose por no mirar el espejo y golpear con el dedo una rodilla para tratar de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para esa situación. -... Las pruebas de hoy fueron ... Duras. Por decir lo menos. Una batalla campal en el medio de la nada. Todos contra todos.

-Wow ...- Habló mientras cogía aún más loción y le frotaba la espalda otra vez. -Pero estás bien, y eso es lo que cuenta, ¿no? Sin embargo, cuando el sello de pacto comenzó a brillar, estaba tan preocupada que no pude encontrarte.

-si, Yo supongo.- Sonrió débilmente con un suspiro, mirando nuevamente su mano izquierda y recordando esa sensación de poder y control sobre esa armadura roja conocida como [armadura de escamas del guante aumentado]. -Además, gracias a Lord Desmond en ese momento, ¡finalmente alcancé mi [Balance Breaker]! Y no solo eso, uno más de esos [fugitivos Miyama] cayó en nuestras manos. Tal vez no haya nada de qué preocuparse al final.

¡DROP!

-Es ... ¿ **Es así?-** Su voz se apagó, mientras dejaba caer la botella de loción y la toalla. Eso es ... Probablemente malo. - **[Balance Breaker] ... ¿hablas de el infame [Boosted Gear Scale Mail] ?**

-Huuuh ~, sí. ese ... Muy bien, supongo.

 **-No es de extrañar que tengas un olor tan fuerte ...-** kurama se acercó nuevamente, abrazándolo por detrás y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ichijou. Ella tomó una inhalación rápida, inofensiva, y gimió y tembló. - **Haaaah ~, el aroma de un dragón. Tales criaturas majestuosas y poderosas. Es embriagador ...**

-Sí ... supongo ...- el se río de nerviosismo, haciendo todo lo posible por alcanzar algo y hacer que se detuviera, pero nada se le vino a la mente. el agarre de kurama era tan fuerte, y por alguna razón se sintió casi demasiado mareado. Un momento de lucidez, y luego, respondió, tratando de levantarse solo para sentir unas uñas rascándole el pecho! -¡Yoko, déjame ir!

 **-No hasta que limpie cada parte de ese cuerpo ... Este cuerpo de dragón ...-** El zorro susurró en su oreja, mientras ella lo arrastraba de vuelta al taburete en un bache. Una vez allí, intenté de nuevo ponerse de pie, pero por alguna razón, ya no podía hacerlo. el estaba ... Demasiado mareado. ella sacó su lengua y lamió su cuello. Pero entonces

¡BAM!

El agarre alrededor de su pecho se hizo más apretado, todo su cuerpo tembló y ella gimió más fuerte mientras lo amortiguaba mordiendo el área.

 **-¡Huuuuh! ¡Es ... Es más fuerte de lo que creí ... Tanto poder ... tanta energía ... no puedo ... lo haré, lo haré ... Waaaaah ~ ... !**

Y kurama se quedó sin aliento por última vez, mientras temblaba una vez más y se derritió en el hombro de ichijou, sus colmillos arrastrando una herida por el cuello de castaño, su cara generalmente sonriente congelada en una expresión de cansancio, pero de completa dicha.

- _Mierda, conozco esa cara. ¡Tengo que parar esto antes de que intente algo peor!-_ el trato de alcanzar la ducha, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ¡esa zorra lo empujó contra la pared! el aterrizo sobre su espalda, temblando al sentir la fría pared, y antes de que pudiera luchar, ¡ella se sentó en su regazo, cerrando sus piernas entre sus muslos! Nuevamente ella lo tomó por la cara y luego violo su boca con la suya.

 **-Poder crudo ~ ... tanta energía ~ ... es embriagador ~ ... no puedo parar ~ ...! Quiero chupar todo de ti, mi cariñooooo ~!-** Ella dijo mientras se besában, también, ¡mientras le violaba en la boca! Su lengua es mucho peor que la de Irene, es todo pegajosa y áspera, sin mencionar, mientras compartian saliva y servicio de labios, ¡su cuerpo salpicaría algo de sus partes inferiores en su regazo! La peor parte, por cada segundo, su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más débil.

- _Es ella ... ¿Está chupando mi energía? Pero pensé ... pensé ...-_ Yoko, por favor ... no puedo ...- Intento luchar, solo para sentir sus brazos como gelatina en el suelo. ella se detuvo con los besos, y fue más abajo, chupándo y mordiéndo mientras dejaba marcas de mordiscos y hematomas allí. Fue cuando el sintió que algo tocaba una parte sensible de el que ella se detuvo.- _Esto no es bueno ..._

 **-Oh, por los dioses ~. Entonces estás listo para ceder a tus deseos. Esto es genial. No te preocupes, no dejaré que se desperdicie una sola gota ~-** Lo dijo de manera tan seductora, arrastrándose sobre el hasta que sus caras se tocaron. Solo por estar junto a ella, el ya puedo sentir que quiere devorarle por completo. Otra cosa que noto es que ella ya no usa su parche en el ojo, y pudo mirar el amarillo sobrenatural que ambos ojos brillaban. - **Me gusta esa cara sin esperanza tuya. No te preocupes, seré gentil. Verás el cielo todo el camino ...**

La forma en que habla ... No es tranquilizadora en absoluto. Trato de decir algo, pero las palabras iban a morir justo en el medio de sus pulmones. No puede moverse, no puede hablar, pero puede ver y sentir. ella se frotó contra su cuerpo, su trasero tocando sobre el, haciéndole gemir un poco, mientras ella ponía sus manos detrás de su espalda. Esa zorra tomó algo de espacio para sus cuerpos, y sin apartar su mirada traviesa de el, dejó caer la parte superior de su bikini, revelando sus pequeños pechos burbujeantes, sus pezones turgentes vinieron sobre el cuando lo abrazó de nuevo.

 **-Sé que te gustan los pechos grandes, cariño. Y sé algo que te encantará ~.-** Ella susurró en su oído otra vez. De repente, sintió algo que lo empujaba aún más hacia la pared, y cuando bajé la vista, vio los pechos de kurama inflados, como un verdadero globo sensual. Su encantadora Copa B ahora era un par de copas F grandes. Eso no está sucediendo! Cuando sus pechos dejaron de crecer, ella cogió la botella de loción una vez más y sumergió todo su contenido en su escote. Tiró la botella vacía, comenzó a frotarse con el nuevamente, creando más espuma y burbujas. - **¿Cómo es ... Esto ~? Bien, ¿no? ¿Siente estas tetas grandes y suaves que te atienden por un espíritu sexy de zorro?**

-Yoko, por favor ... dijiste ... dijiste eso ...- tosió. - _Ya no puedo pensar más recto, ni hablar demasiado. Ella realmente está tratando de absorber cada gota de energía de mí_.- Con su respuesta, ella hizo un puchero hacia el. No de una manera linda, pero en un modo molesto, 'cuídate la boca, chico'.

 **-Veamos si sigues diciendo eso. Ni siquiera limpié la parte más importante, aún ~.-** El espíritu de zorro sonrió una vez más y besó su mejilla, bajando y bajando sobre el mientras sus pechos empapados de loción dejaban un rastro de espuma en su pecho, estómago y piernas. Al final, se detuvo justo en frente de su regazo, mirando con ojos codiciosos el volumen debajo de la toalla alrededor de las caderas. Ella no dijo nada, solo se movió hacia adelante y luego la tocó con sus grandes pechos, haciéndole gemir cuando una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo. - **Apuesto a que duele, ¿no? Todavía puedo oler el olor virgen. Exalta. No te preocupes, como dije, te haré sentir mejor.**

-Yoko ...- fue todo lo que pude reunir bajo su cansada voz, mientras ella le envolvía con sus tetas, el agua fría, la piel cálida y la sensación suave le hacían gemir con sus fuerzas restantes. - _Eso se siente tan bien, pero no puedo evitar sentirme tan impotente ahora.-_ Ella Comenzó a mover sus pechos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, produciendo espuma en el valle de su escote.- _Puedo sentirlos, puedo ..._

 **-Huuuh ~? ¿No es eso lo mejor? El mejor servicio que un espíritu de zorro puede darle a un chico virgen como tú ~! ¡Pechos de grado A solo para ti, cariño ~!-** kurama dijo, sus colas y orejas brotando de sus lugares y ella continuó jugando con sus pechos. Ella los apretó aún más, haciéndole gruñir cuando levanté su cabeza.

- _Esto es muy doloroso, pero se siente tan bien_.- Sus movimientos se hicieron más y más rápidos. kurama cerró sus monturas en una apretada presión una contra la otra con sus brazos, haciendo que la sensación fuera casi insoportable. Era tan apretado, tan frío, con ella subiendo y bajando con el entre esos dos suaves y cálidos encantos femeninos. Gruño una vez más, y de nuevo, sintió esa sensación rápida y dolorosa de liberación total, y luego su cuerpo cedió al alivio que vino poco después. Sorprendiendo a kurama, y desde el interior de la espuma entre sus pechos, voló la carga justo en su cara y dentro de su boca. De nuevo, en una cantidad monstruosa, ya que su rostro ahora era todo blanco, cubierto de néctar.

 **-W-Wow, tanto ~ ... Sé que no debería ser codicioso, pero esto es solo ...-** Dijo, llevándose la lengua alrededor de la cara para recoger los jugos que goteaban. Y no solo eso. kurama sacó su lengua para mostrar su boca llena de amor y goteo, como finalmente tragaría. Pensó que todo había terminado, pero luego ese zorro lo apretó de nuevo, más difícil esta vez. - **Oh ... Todavía hay algunos más. Por supuesto, no lo desperdiciaré, algo tan delicioso ...**

-E-Espera, Yok -...- Demasiado tarde, ella se zambulló en la espuma de sus pechos y lo chupó de una manera violenta. Podía sentir cualquier gota de energía siendo succionada por ella, ya que ella le volvería a meter entre sus pechos en un intento de ordeñar cualquier otra cosa. Dejo escapar un grito ronco, casi dejándose ir. Todo se está volviendo vacío en su mente, pero antes de que pudiera desmayarse en paz, ella se arrastró sobre el otra vez y aterrizó un beso en sus labios. -Waaaah ~ ...?

 **-Todavía no hemos terminado, mi querido dragón-.** Todavía hablaba con voz de seductora, chupándole los labios y rascándole las uñas en el pecho como un gato necesitado. Desde allí, incluso con su vista nublada, ichijou podía ver sus colas moviéndose por todos lados, acurrucándole mientras intentaban fijarse en su lugar. Sus nerviosas orejas descendieron mientras se calmaba un poco. kurama luego se apoyó en su hombro, mordiéndole allí de nuevo. - **Juguemos hasta que salga el sol. No sé lo que estaba pensando diciendo que trataría de ser tu esposa. Huhuhuh ~, tal vez me estoy acostumbrando a estar enamorado, pero me alegra que hayas despertado. tu dragón ~. Ahora, juguemos y juguemos, juguemos y juguemos ~ .**

-Yoko ...- trago saliva cuando su voz secó sus pulmones simplemente diciendo un nombre. - _No dudo que ella pueda terminar matándome así, pero al menos déjame intentar algo._ -Trago saliva una vez más, y antes de que pudiéran ir más lejos en ese momento, en un momento de debilidad, extendió una mano por sus colas y le dio un tirón firme. -Dije ... ¡DETÉNTE!

 **-¡Hiiiiih ~!-** Su reacción fue diferente de lo que esperaba. Ella gimió con sus colmillos todavía anclados en su cuello, rasguñando su pecho con más fuerza mientras apretó sus manos en puños. Todo su pequeño cuerpo se tensó, y al final, pudo sentir que sus partes inferiores se humedecían.

- _Entonces, sus colas son su punto débil, ¿eh?_

 **-No ... Por favor, no ... Vamos ... Hagámoslo normalmente, por favor ...**

-...- No tenía energía para responder, pero pudo sentir una sonrisa en sus mejillas. En lugar de hacer lo que ella dijo, la agarré aún más fuerte alrededor de sus colas, y le dio un leve tirón. De nuevo, ella tembló hasta la última hebra de pelo, y liberó todos sus jugos sobre el. Sintiéndose un poco más seguro, ichijou llevo otra mano para sus apéndices peludos y se agarro aún más fuerte. Por esos toques simples, ella ya se tensó y alcanzó su clímax. Entonces, como venganza, comenzo a acariciar esas colas mullidas y suaves, mientras ella gemía y le suplicaba que parara mientras dejaba de jadear con sus incontrolables tomas de amor y lujuria, todas muriendo en oídos sordos para el.

 **-P-Por favor, no mas-Waaaaaaah ~! [emperarador dragón rojo], por favor perdonam- Waaaaaaah ~! No quiero, me estoy perdiendo-Waaaaaah ~! Duele, duele-Waaaaah ~!-** El zorro seguiría gimiendo y le suplicaba, ya que su cuerpo se derretiría poco a poco en su pecho, su cara roja y cansada por los continuos clímax, mientras sus pobres colas temblarían y tratarían de escapar de el agarre, haciéndole agarrar y apretar aún más. Después de un minuto más o menos, kurama ya no tenía la energía para gritar, su cuerpo nervioso y fláccido se derritió sobre el, ya que lo único que podía escuchar de ella eran sus pesados jadeos sin parar de respirar. Sus ojos estaban ahora desenfocados, apagados y sin vida, con sus manos haciendo todo lo posible por atraparlo, sus espasmos posteriores y temblando después de esos disparos incesantes. Se volvió hacia el y susurró con las fuerzas que le quedaban. -Por favor ... te lo ruego ... Libérame de inmediato ... Lo siento por todo ... Solo déjame ir ... Si esto continúa ... moriré ... Por favor, no más...

-...- No dijo nada, su propia cabeza se volvió blanca debido a sus propias sesiones de servicio. Ella está realmente al borde de las lágrimas, y si esto continúa, sin duda uno de ellos morirá. Sin embargo ... - _No, eso no es suficiente. De ningún modo. Trató de comerme, de absorber toda mi energía, y ahora me suplica perdón y misericordia. No, esto no es suficiente para ella, ahora debe sufrir lo que se merece. ¿Pero ahora qué? Ya me masajeé la cola hasta que ya no tiene el poder de reaccionar_.- Pero luego se dio cuenta, sus colas no son las únicas cosas que muestran su verdadera naturaleza. Suspiro, y en un gesto de cansancio, la traje más cerca de el. Ella suspiró de alivio, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pasar cualquier otra cosa, abrí la boca y ... - **Te tengo.**

-¿Eh ...?

¡BITE!

-H -...!- Se suponía que era solo una broma. Una mordida de labios rápida y juguetona en su oreja de zorra linda y esponjosa en la parte superior de la cabeza como un golpe final. Sin embargo, una vez más, kurama traicionó sus expectativas, mientras se aferraba a el para salvar su vida, su rostro explotaba en una expresión de shock y éxtasis y sus colas perdían el control de sí mismas mientras gritaba su nombre una vez más con todas sus fuerzas, como ella tuvo el orgasmo más violento y explosivo que ya se ha visto. - **¡WAAAAH ~! ICHIJOU ~! ICHIJOU ~~! ICHIJOOOOOOOOU ~~!"**

Y luego, se detuvo. Después de esa erupción de estímulos, kurama simplemente se detuvo a tiempo, congelada en esa pose rota y retorcida en su regazo, sus brazos alejándose de el mientras se arrojaba hacia atrás en esos momentos finales, sus manos tan suavemente enganchaban su cuerpo en su nuca. Después de un rato, comenzó a sollozar, temblar y jadear, cuando sus brazos extendidos comenzaron a doblarse para que cayera sobre su pecho. Por la expresión de su cara llorosa y jadeante, pudo ver que la había roto. La quebro después de tan poco, y sin embargo, después de eso le sucedió poco o nada. Aún así, no sintió la necesidad de continuar con eso, así que en vez de eso la acerqué más a el en un abrazo cuando el calor que pasaba los dejaba otra vez fríos. Solo ahora se dio cuenta de lo cansado que esta. Su suave trasero volvió a tocarle, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que, incluso después de esos momentos de calor, en ese momento esta tranquila.

-Considérate a ti mismo ... Perdonada ...- Fue todo lo que pudo decirle mientras la fatiga finalmente le alcanzaba. El blanco pronto dominó su visión, y luego, se sintió flotando en la inconsciencia ...

...

...

...

-...- Jou ...

-H -... -ijou ...

-Oye, yo ... -Jou ...

-Por favor despierta, Ichijou.

-¿Eh ...?- Y lo siguiente que supo es que se desperto mirando hacia arriba, mirando a una sombra encima de el con una lámpara que bloquea la vista. Tiene la espalda fría, pero el resto de su cuerpo está caliente. Ni siquiera tenía la voluntad ni la fuerza para ponerse de pie. En cambio, trato de imaginarse la silueta frente a el. Después de un tiempo, todo quedó claro para mí. -... Y-Yoko ...?

-¡Oh, gracias a los dioses! ¡Pensé que era tu fin!- Y fue realmente kurama, su parche de ojo volvió a su lugar ya que ella estaba usando solo una toalla para cubrirse, sus colas y orejas de zorro desaparecieron y su pecho volvió a la normalidad. Miro a la deriva en su único ojo brillante, pero después de un rato, recordó todo lo que había sucedido y pronto se sentó en el suelo frío, cubriéndose con la toalla que estaba haciendo exactamente eso.

-A-Ah ... Yoko ... estoy ...

-Lo siento, Ichijou-.

- _Eh? Espera, ¿ella realmente se está disculpando? Quiero decir, sí, ella me violó un poco en ese entonces, pero eso no me excusa.-_ Al igual que el, ella se sentó en el suelo sobre sus piernas como una buena esposa y lo miró con sus ojos llenos de culpa. -Lo siento. Perdí el control de mis instintos. Tu aroma era tan fuerte que ... abandoné mis sentimientos primarios, y te ataqué sin consentimiento. Y por eso ... lo siento.

-...- se callo de nuevo. Esta vez, estaba confundido y pesado. - _Por supuesto que esa sería la razón, soy un gilipollas. Ella dijo que los youkais suelen encenderse con grandes cantidades de energía, algo que los dragones son en esencia, y ¿quién podría haber olvidado el mini orgasmo que tenía cuando se chupó los dedos por primera vez? Ella se disculpa por esto, pero yo soy el que está lleno de culpa._ -No, yo soy el que ... Quién debería estar pidiéndolo, Yoko.

-Aún así, tal vez si no intenté quitarte la energía, podríamos haber evitado ... Eso-. Se sonrojó bajo sus cabellos dorados, mientras el hacía lo mismo, recordando esos momentos calientes dentro del baño. se vino tantas veces que le duele ahora. La miro, pero ella solo volteo la cara. -Por favor ... No me mires. Esto es tan embarazoso.

-...- Y ahora, el ascensor era más pesado que un viaje a las montañas.- _No sé qué decir. ¿Qué debería decir? "¡Esa es tu culpa por no controlarte!" '¡Lo siento por alcanzar el [Balance Breaker]!' '¡Olvidemos todo esto!'? Nada de lo que diga podría mejorar las cosas.-_ En cambio, se encerró y espero a que dijera algo más.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Ichijou. Dejo que mi lado Kurama tome el control y casi te arrebate. Soy un ... Soy un ... ¡Waaaah ~!- Y su rostro lloroso estaba liberando toda su pena mientras lloraba. Eso es realmente doloroso de ver, Kurama secándose las lágrimas mientras hacía una mueca y sollozaba por lo bajo, las mejillas hinchadas y la cara roja solo empeoraban las cosas.

- _¡Eso es! se hombre y dilo, Ichijou. Ningún hombre debería dejar a una mujer llorando_.- Entonces, le tendió una mano y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho, ¡Ichijou! ¡Soy una zorra(en el mal sentido) que perdió el control de sus propios deseos de ramera y traté de violarte! ¡Ya no merezco que me llamen mujer! ¡Soy un basurero! ¡una Esposa holandesa! ¡Un cubo de esperma! Merezco que me usen como tal y me pudra en un charco de semen como la jodida puta que soy.

-Yoko ...

-¡Waaaah! ¡No me mires! ¡Si miras, moriré! ¡Aléjate de mí y déjame morir!

-¡Yoko!

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Te pido que me perdones! ¡Estoy preocupada...!"

-¡Yoko!

¡PAF!

-¿Eh ...?

-Lo siento, pero estabas siendo ridícula- Dije después de abofetearla en la cara, la marca de su mano impresa en rojo ardiente en su bonita cara. - _¡Eso es suficiente! No puedo soportarla así! ¡Ya sea por enojo o tristeza, esto es demasiado para mí!_ -¡Ponte cómoda! ¡Eres la futura líder de la facción yokai de Kanto! ¡Compórtate como tal!

-Pero pero...!- Lloró bajo sus manos, su cara llorosa y su figura temblorosa a punto de arrojarse de nuevo al dolor, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la tomo por la nariz. -¡Hyah ...!

-No me hagas repetirme a mí mismo. Deja de decir cosas como 'no mereces vivir' o 'eres un cubo de algo-algo'. Estás ... me estás poniendo triste-. Suspiro. No es solo enojo lo que esta sintiendo. Es tristeza también Ella dejó de llorar y lo miró de nuevo. -Mira, pase lo que pase ... Sucedió. Y si hay alguien que debería disculparse ... Soy yo.

-I-Ichijou ...

-Me atacaste porque huelo bien. Me atacaste porque eres un youkai que quiere consumir energía, cuanto más grande, mejor. Me atacaste porque era descuidado-. Describío las posibles razones para que ella lo atacara, ya que permaneció callada con los ojos muy abiertos por la conmoción. Al final, suspiro una vez más, con los brazos cruzados, y bajé la cabeza. -No es exactamente tu culpa. Es algo de youkai, ¿recuerdas? Estoy molesto, pero así es como eres, y soy plenamente consciente de eso.

-...- Y ella suavizó sus expresiones, todavía parecía un poco culpable por el incidente.

- _De acuerdo, medir las palabras es algo que aprendí después de años con mis hermanas. Medición de palabras para que no haya una brecha que puedan explorar y darles una razón para vencerme. Todavía me ganaban sin importar, porque simplemente no puedo ganar.-_ Así que ... Uhh ~. Sucede, y estoy realmente consciente de eso ... Ahora-. Y tropezó con sus palabras, perdiendo toda la frialdad ahora. Suspiro, de nuevo la realidad le acaba de mostrar que no puede tener un día completamente normal- _pero tengo que mantenerme fuerte, o de lo contrario volverá a estar deprimida.-_ su mano se arrastró de nuevo a su cabeza para acariciarla. -No te preocupes. Estoy enojado, claro, pero fue ... un accidente. Sucede. Solo recuerda advertirme la ...próxima ... vez

-...

-Además, para ser justos, estaría mintiendo si digo que no lo disfruté.

-...- Y eso fue un golpe de suerte, Tsukino Ichijou. Todavía esta un poco enojado, pero de nuevo, podría haber chocado algo en su cabeza para terminar todo antes de que todo el "servicio de cola" pudiera comenzar.

- _En parte soy el culpable, en realidad. Pero eso no es algo que deberíamos discutir. En este momento, simplemente eliminemos esas lágrimas_.- Finalmente funcionó, mientras tomaba su mano y se ponía la mejilla para acurrucarse, ronroneando como un gato que no es.

-Gracias, Ichijou. Pero aprenderé ... Cómo controlarme. Lo prometo.

-Está bien, está bien. Por supuesto. Haz eso-. Dijo, una sonrisa en su rostro. se sonrojo ante eso- _otra preciosa sonrisa que protegeré. Vale la pena, de todos modos. Quizás soy muy débil cuando se trata de esto, pero no quiero que esté triste._

 _Incluso si me molesta._

No pasó mucho después de eso. La charla fue, hablaron y poco después, el estaba en su cama otra vez, limpia y sintiéndose refrescado, a pesar del incidente mencionado que involucraba ... Casi coito. Suspiro, y cerro sus ojos lentamente por la somnolencia que estaba alcanzándole. Mientras tanto, solo puedo esperar poder controlar mejor su dragón y su propia libido, de lo contrario terminara matando a alguien o lo mataré.

- _Esas chicas van a ser mi muerte ..._

* * *

 **epilogo**

bien así termina otro volumen de legado renacido, este spin-off no canónico, el siguiente volumen sera el fin de este arco y me asegurare de que sea emocionante, ahora los temas a tratar

los fugitivos miyama(nombre temporal)

como vieron finalmente se han mostrado a todos los fugitivos (creo), rei miyama, kiruko matsuoka, sarah leonheart, eiko onizuka y kurumi kurisu, los portadores de los [5 grandes reyes dragón], sobre sus ellos creo que ya se ha notado que no son precisamente normales, rei es lo mas cercano que tiene ichijou en este momento a un rival, alguien parecido a el en muchos aspectos pero todo lo contrario en esencia se podría decir que rei es la mejor clase de rival para ichijou aun mas que el [emperador dragón blanco] en cuanto a que es lo que realmente tiene rei en su cabeza solo dire que aquellos que hallan leído el manga de medaka box especifica mente el arco del sucesor de medaka tal vez lo sepan, sus hermanas la mayoría son fieles a el sarah es la mayor del grupo y la mas responsable y ella de verdad no desea dañar a nadie ni tampoco estar en contra de su familia, lo mismo se puede decir de eiko aunque en su caso es algo mas debido al pensamiento lógico que a aun impulso emocional, en cuanto a kiruko y kurimi ambas son fieles a rei y allí esta sus problemas, en cuanto a poder no son excepcionalmente fuerte clase alta y tal vez darle problemas a un clase suprema el punto radica en sus habilidades y en su misterio

ludger bael

aquí vimos la llegada de un nuevo personaje el de ludger ella es básicamente un gran dolor de cabeza para ichijou, ella mato sus emociones por poder, y como habrán notado ella guarda un gran misterio una que revelara mas tarde

que pasara con berolina y annie?

annie no se mostrara por un tiempo esta demasiado metida en su capricho infantil pero tendra una participación cerca del fin de el siguiente arco, sobre berolina no se preocupen que ella volverá para el siguiente volumen y finalmente podre llevar a cabo el desarrollo que estaba esperando

este volumen se puede resumir en:

-¿Que sabes? Irene es buena en el aterrizaje de jabón.

-Ichijou conoce a Ludger Bael y no le gusta. Participa en el desafío con los [niños dxd] como un juri e intenta encontrar a Rei y sus hermanas mientras extraña a su pelirroja.

-Ichijou conoce a Mizuki Kyouka y es enviado a Okinawa.

-Se encuentra con el padre de annie, que es un poco asqueroso. Más subtexto homoerótico más tarde, entra en una pelea.

-Ichijou usa los senos de Ludger para desbloquear el [Balance Breaker] y derrotar a un cyborg que usa un dragón como fuente de poder. Sí, leíste eso bien.

-Ichijou golpea a Yoko, eso es todo.

 **Fin volumen 5**

* * *

adelanto del volumen 6

ven aquí ex-caballero sagrado déjame marcar tu cuerpo con el poder del gran y único DESMOND HELLSING-desmon hellsing primer ministro del imperio vampiro, que esta planeando este hombre

basta de tus tonterias desmond-rey demonio cohen lucifer, el no tolera las faltas de respeto

2 masas de soberbia se encuentran

ACHUUUU-ichijou tsukino, el peor emperador dragón rojo, puede un [dragón celestial] enfermarse, la respuesta, si

las consecuencias de sus acciones finalmente repercuten es su cuerpo, mientras tanto...

esto es.. un pequeño regalo de mi parte-yagura gremory-hyodo, la [emperatriz dragón de la ruina](hamentsuryutei), para protegerlo ella le dará un obsequio pero ..¿que se esconde en la oscuridad?

si issei viera esto se sentiría decepcionado-Ydraig Goch, el legado de sangre y muerte que fue borrado esta a la vuelta de la esquina

¿extrañas a gremory?-ichijou tsukino, su corazón la busca, pero que paso?

berolina gremory esta...-ludger bael, la heredera del gran rey que sabe ella de berolina

cual es al verdad de los que pasó tras el choque de los reyes carmesí?

Ah¡ esta despertando-kyou tsukino

tururu~se ve cansado-sarah leonheart, reina dragón azul, alias takashi kata

¿cual es la conexión entre estas 2 mujeres?

emperador dragón rojo, ichijou tsukino, estoy aquí para hacer un trato-rei miyama, el rey dragón dorado, que tiene entre manos ese hombre

mi nombre es salvatina veritas, pero llamanme sally-salvatina veritas, la exorcista híbrida, finalmente lo que esta historia necesita

!maldito seas emperador dragón rojo y el gremory que te sigue¡-rei miyama, rey dragón dorado,el lider de los fugitivos miyama se desata para la batalla

por favor abranle lo los ojos a este niño-fafnir, el monarca dragón gigante, el ya se canso de las idioteces de su portador

no¡ si mi disfraz es perfecto-kurumi kurisu, reina dragón de jade,ella es la reina de los disfraces

eres un pésima actriz-yu-long el dragón travieso, el es honesto con su portadora

oyah, oyah el emperador dragón rojo ha llegado-kiruko matsuoka, reina dragón negro, ella seguirá a su hermano a donde sea

lo siento mucho por esto-vritra, el dragón aprisionador, el se disculpa esperando que todo termine bien

puede que termine lastimándote y por eso me disculpo-sarah leonheart, reina dragón azul,ella de verdad desea evitar al pelea

menos charla mas acción-tiamat, la dragona del caso karma, ella solo busca terminar todo rápido

sistemas entrando en linea-eiko onizuka, reina dragón del fin, ella se levanta para ir a la batalla

podrías dejarme dormir-midgarsorm, dragón durmiente, deberían simplemente llamarlo dragón perezoso

¡encajas bastante bien en el papel de perdedor!-ichijou tsukino, emperador dragón rojo,el pondrá fin a esta locura

mostremosle que los reyes no pueden vencer a los emperadores-Ydraig Goch, dragón gales,es hora de mostrar su superioridad

tu tomaste la decisión equivocada-aria hyodo, la reina dorada,siempre que alguien escoja el camino de la ruina solo le espera la destrucción

los dragones se desatan una batalla sin cuartel comienza, pero entre las sombre alguien espera

Soy el mal supremo de kuoh-?.?.? el mal supremo se revela, listo para traer la muerte

¡increible! ¡luchemos!-elizabeth albedo, la peor emperatriz dragón blanco, el legado de vali esta aquí

nemis-nee, veamos el oppai dragón otra vez- esos hermosos momentos del ayer

ahora dragón ven y prueba el poder del verdadero rey, ¡el actual rey demonio lucifer!- se marchitan ante el horror del hoy

un combate que derrama sangre se desata, para proteger lo que importa, para asegurar un mañana, sacrificios deberán hacerse

Highschool DxD: Legado Renacido, Volumen 6: el ataque de los reyes dragón

yo aquel que despierta-ichijou tsukino

estoy en casa-?.?.?


	26. emperador dragón enfermo

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, el inicio de este volumen que es el fin de este arco, un fin cargado de acción, lagrimas y sangre**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

-*hola*-transmisones

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **renacimiento 0: cuestión de orgullo**

inframundo, mansión gremory

-Incluso después de algunos años de ser un demonio, todavía no estoy acostumbrado al inframundo.-fueron las palabras de nero gladius tras salir de su habitación para dar un paseo por la mansión Gremory y refrescar su cabeza, miro hacia afuera, hacia el cielo violeta, con luces tenues provenientes del espacio nublado. Este tipo de punto de vista es muy diferente de lo que le decían los sacerdotes cuando era un caballero santo acerca de cómo se ve el inframundo. Claro, no es tan pacífico o agradable como la visión de la Tierra, pero puede dormir pacíficamente en el inframundo.- Ahora eso es algo que a la iglesia no le gustaría escuchar ...

Bostezo nuevamente mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Somnoliento y cansado, pero el reloj mixto aquí no le permite descansar mucho. Necesita un vaso de leche, y así, llego a la cocina, donde los sirvientes ya estaban preparando algunos platos, y de la nevera ridículamente moderna, tomo una botella de leche y se sirvió un vaso, tomando un sorbo rápido.

 _-_ Kyaaaaah ~, es tan varonil ~! ¡Me siento tan celosa de Lady Nemesis ~!

-Escuché que era un caballero santo antes de convertirse en un demonio ~. ¡Puedo ver esto ahora! Qué cuerpo ~.

-¡Nero-sama, eres tan genial!

Y nero agito un saludo incómodo a las doncellas fanáticas, mientras la jefa de servicio, una mujer pequeña casi parecida a una niña de cabello rubio u ojos rojo con pupilas rasgadas las empujaba de regreso al trabajo y le lanzaba una mirada envenenada.

-ya tienes a lady nemesis, mi hija y 2 de mis sobrinas no te parece suficiente-dijo la jefa de servicio

-lo siento aqua-sama, no es mi culpa-la mujer lo miro un rato antes de irse a continuar con su trabajo, no sin antes darle una ultima vista mientras una aura roja la cubría-Hombre, ¿soy realmente tan atractivo? Némesis tardó unos meses en decir algo así. Pero se siente bien ser alabado así ...aunque la madre de aria sigue siendo aterradora

su teléfono sonó de repente, y entonces, de su bolsillo lo levanto para ver el mensaje allí. Era de Némesis ...

"De: Nemesis G.

-Casi estrangulé a esa perra de Vassago. Demasiado estresada, prepárate."

-Tengo la sensación de que Lady vassago solo estornudó al lado de Nemesis, pero si está estresada, entonces no tengo otra opción que tratar de calmarla. -Termino su vaso de leche y se dirigió a su habitación.- Tomaré una siesta más y trataré de recuperar mis puntos fuertes.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba en el medio del corredor al lado de la habitación del trono de Lord Lucifer, una sensación de terror repentinamente golpeó su corazón.

- _¿Que es eso? Viene directamente del interior de la habitación y, sin embargo, este no es el aura de Lord Cohen. ¡Es demasiado diferente! Sin mencionar ... No se siente como el de un demonio. ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Alguien invadió la sala del Trono?_

Echando un vistazo para ver si no había nadie para evitar un ataque de pánico, abrió la puerta lenta pero rápidamente, y lo que enfrento fue completamente negro. Sin piso, sin paredes ni techo, solo una habitación completamente envuelta en la oscuridad. Por supuesto, eso no le impidió abrirla y dejar que algo de la luz se filtrara por dentro, pero incluso con eso, no pudo ver nada más que unos pocos pasos.

 _-Espera, ¿dónde están los guardias? ¡Debería haber al menos una docena de Demonios de prime clase protegiendo este lugar y manteniéndolo a salvo!_

-¡Ooooh, hohohoh! ¡Mira un pequeño murciélago! Estaba esperando que apareciera esa cucaracha, pero creo que un entrante también sería bueno-. De repente, nero se sintió empujado dentro de la sala del trono, ¡mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de su espalda! Las luces del techo se encendieron en llamas oscuras, y pronto toda la habitación se iluminó de nuevo. Sin embargo, nero desearía que ahora no fuera así, frente a el, todos los guardias, los Demonios de clase alta y suprema, estaban en el piso en montañas de cuerpos, sin mover un músculo. sus ojos solo podían llevarlo a la voz que provenía del Trono de rey demonio, donde en verdad estaba sentada una nueva figura, un hombre alto, musculoso y pálido usando un traje más negro que la oscuridad eterna del abismo, tomando tan casualmente el lugar del Lucifer y una mano en una espada roja distorsionada que parecía sacada directamente de una película de terror. -Asi que, debes ser Nero Gladius, el pequeño juguete de Nemis. Esperaba a alguien ... mas.

-Q-Quién ... ¿Quién eres?- Dijo poniéndose de pie y recogiendo a Clarent de su propia dimensión, señalándolo. En cambio, el se rió a carcajadas y agudizó su mirada.

-Oh, entonces no me conoces. ¡Eso es sorprendente! Después, ¿quién no conocería al gran primer ministro del Reino Vampiro y el hombre de la derecha de nuestro ilustre Rey Vampiro, el mismo Nosferatu Black? Probablemente vivías bajo una roca todo este tiempo, lo diré -. Dijo, levantándose del trono y apoyando su espada en su hombro. Él sonrió, su desagradable aura negra consumía todo lo que le rodeaba y se veía imponente. Incluso nero esta temblando un poco, pero tiene que ser fuerte, o de lo contrario, podría perder el control.-ven aquí ex-caballero sagrado déjame marcar tu cuerpo con el poder del gran y único DESMOND HELLSING

Y entonces, comenzó. Nemesis tendrá que esperar!

Y en un instante, chocaron sus cuchillas. En el aire, Clarent y esa espada distorsionada chocaron contra sus bordes, causando una onda de choque lo suficientemente fuerte como para empujar todos los cuerpos alrededor a las paredes. Y no fue solo el impacto, su propia fuerza casi estalló en algunos de sus músculos.

- _Este nivel de poder me recuerda cuando luché por primera vez con Hwan Jin-Young, solo que peor. Varias veces peor en eso ..._

-Tanto para un [caballero] de Gremory. ¡No puedo creer que fueras lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir un golpe del Gran Desmond Hellsing!- Declaró en el aire, riendo a carcajadas mientras se separaban el un del otro, para continuar el enfrentamiento. nero aterrizo sobre sus dos pies, ¡y pronto corrió hacia él otra vez! Con Clarent en la mano, lo empujé hacia adelante

¡TING!

¡Las cuchillas se volvieron a tocar! Estaba en su pose de batalla, sin dejar rastros de debilidades ni agujeros para que desmond explote. Lord Desmond, el Lord vampiro, sin embargo, sostenía su propia espada tan casualmente como si sostuviera una copa de vino, con una sola mano, en una actitud caballerosa que dejaba demasiadas oportunidades abiertas. Sin embargo, por la sonrisa en su rostro, temo que él sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo.

-Eso' Tardaras unos milenios para que seas al menos tan magistral o encantador como el primer ministro del Reino Vampiro Desmond Hellsing, muchacho. Sin embargo, renacido como un Gremory, tengo la buena idea de que tu potencial para el manejo de la espada se puede desbloquear aún más. ¿Quieres que el primer ministro del Reino Vampiro, Desmond Hellsing, te ayude con eso?

-Por favor quédate quieto.- Dijo nero, medio atrevido, medio realmente queriendo que él pare de auto presentarse a él mismo porque desafortunadamente lo está poniendo de nervios. Empujo su espada hacia adelante y tomo el impulso a una distancia de él. Una vez en el suelo, nuevamente salto hacia el primer ministro del Reino de los vampiros, Desmond Hellsing (bueno, ¿no es contagioso?), Y llovió sobre él un aluvión de cuchilladas con su espada demoníaca, con él esquivando y bloqueándolos con facilidad. Al final, chocaron sus espadas de nuevo. -Cualquier cosa que tengas con el [rey demonio], desafortunadamente, no puedo dejar pasar desapercibido tu acto de dañar el nombre y los sirvientes de mi Rey. ¡Lo pagarás, Lord Desmond!

-Oh, hooooh ~! Parece que el rasgo simpático de los Gremory pasó muy bien de lord Millicas a su nueva generación. Pensar que terminarían como esa cucaracha-. Sigue diciendo 'cucaracha', probablemente se está refiriendo a cohen Lucifer, ya que su linaje Alastor tiene ese efecto secundario.

- _No, no puedo perder el enfoque, ¡necesito concentrarme!-_ se aparto y luego salto hacia él una vez más, mientras él suspiraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Otra vez? Joven, necesitas ser un poco más diverso durante un combate.

-Perdón por decepcionarte ...- Y levantó su espada para que pudieran enfrentarse nuevamente. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiéramos hacerlo, nero aterrizo un pie en el suelo, y en un movimiento suave, hizo un giro completo alrededor de desmond.

¡VOOSH!

Tan rápido como solo un [caballero] puede ser, dejo una marca de quemaduras en el suelo con forma de luna creciente, y, sin que desmond lo supiera, se encontraba frente a la espalda de Lord Desmond.

-... ¡te tengo!

-Ya veo, pero no lo suficiente-. Antes de que pudiera dar un golpe, el [juego de rol] de nero notó un extraño movimiento justo detrás de su espalda también. ¡Lo más rápido que pudo, volvió a mover a [Clarent] desde una posición ofensiva y lo sostuvo en la dirección opuesta!

¡ZING!

antes de que una nueva cuchilla pudiera cortarlo, saco su espada una vez más y toco el punto para desviar ese ataque de su cara.

-Pero lo suficiente. Hohoh, ¿entiendes?

- _¿Qué? ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Cómo puedo ver a dos Lord Desmonds ahora?-_ El primer Lord Desmond, el que estaba de espaldas a el, lo miró con su espada en la mano, mientras que el segundo, el que estaba detrás de el, sacó su espada para un segundo ataque. No pudo ver cuál era el falso a tiempo, su única opción era soltar el mango de [Clarent] y agarrarlo con la hoja para defenderse de ambos al mismo tiempo. Nuevamente, el doble golpe fue suficiente para hacerlo volar, cuando se estrello contra la pared, su mano sangrando y cortada por esa loca maniobra de antes, los dos Lord Hellsings se rieron entre ellos.

-Como puedes ver, joven, la maravilla del Primer Ministro del reino Vampiro y la mano derecha del ilustre Rey Vampiro, el Nosferatu Black, Desmond Hellsing, es tan volátil que el propio universo debe dividirlo para mantener el orden natural.- Dijo, sonriéndose a sí mismo ... Literalmente. El otro asintió. -Por supuesto, infinito dividido por dos sigue siendo infinito, por cierto, pero al menos puedo mirar y ver lo guapa que soy ya que, bueno, los vampiros como yo no tenemos reflejos. Tal vez es lo mejor, o bien el el espejo se rompería o quedaría cegado por mi propia belleza .

-Es bueno ver que alguien en este mundo tiene una autoconfianza desarrollada. -nero bromeo medio recordando a algunos compañeros, y luego agudizo su mirada en contra de ambos. - _No sé cuál es el verdadero ni cómo fue capaz de dividirse en dos, pero si los derroto a los dos, esas dudas ya no importan.-_ puso la punta de su espada en el suelo, y luego, dio un paso adelante contra el intruso vampiro, arrastrándolo con el a medida que más y más poder demoníaco se acumulaba. - _Esos dos están en su lugar, si reúno suficiente energía, desde esta distancia, ¡podré vencerlos!-_ -¡Corten los lazos que mantienen unido a este mundo, [cuchilla de los cobardes]!

Entonces, corto el aire con [clarent], dibujando una línea recta desde ese punto cero hacia adelante. Desde el borde de [Clarent], un rayo de poder demoníaco se disparó, dirigiendose a los dos vampiros frente a el. A medida que la racha de energía corría, se hacía cada vez más grande, ¡tomando la forma de un caballero demoníaco, ya que seguiría su camino contra su oponente! Cuando estaba en su cara, ¡esa masa de poder ya era lo suficientemente grande como para no dejar escapar ni esquivar!

¡BAM!

Pero luego sucedió. Lord Desmond nuevamente tiró de su espada hedionda a sangre y, sin pestañear siquiera, atravesó al caballero de materia oscura en un corte, desapareciendo con facilidad sin romper a sudar, ¡como si ni siquiera estuviera allí para empezar! Para empeorar las cosas, cuando nero se recupero de su conmoción, pestañeo una vez y

¡BAM!

Desmond apareció justo frente a el en un instante! ¡No reacciono a eso, él lo aventó con el mango de su espada, y luego saltó de nuevo contra nero!

-¡siéntete orgulloso! Al menos te duraste unos segundos contra el único y único primer min ...!

 **-** ¡[POLVO DE ESTRELLAS CRUZADAS]!

¡PUM!

-¡Por favor quédate quieto!- Y antes de que pudiera cantar su pequeño mantra otra vez y hacerlo pedazos, nero convoco su armadura sagrada y uso su impulso de energía para recuperar su postura y darle un fuerte golpe en la cara. ¡El búnker en la armadura de su antebrazo explotó y lanzó una segunda onda de choque contra él, haciendo que Lord Desmond fuera expulsado hacia atrás! Sin embargo, usando sus alas parecidas a las de un murciélago, no tardó mucho en aterrizar con seguridad en el suelo, a pesar del hecho de que pudo ver un rastro de sangre saliendo de su boca.

-Oh, querido. Mira esto, ¿no es ese uno de esos [brazos sagrados], una armadura que funciona de la misma manera que las [espadas sagradas]? Estoy impresionado de que el pequeño Nemis tenga la posesión de alguien con uno de esos-. Lord Desmond declaró con una sonrisa, limpiando ese sangriento rastro en su boca con su larga lengua, mientras él lanzaba sus afilados dientes. Se sacudió el traje una última vez y se tomó su tiempo para cargar su propia espada una vez más con una mano. -Esto debería ser interesante. Alguien con un [brazo santo] contra el primer ministro del Reino Vampiro.

-Y eso no es todo lo que tengo que mostrarte, Lord Desmond-. Declaro, mientras comenzaba a liberar el aura sagrada que manaba de su armadura,- _quema un poco, pero creo que puedo manejarlo._

-Oh, hoh. Parece que alguien trajo un recuerdo de su época como un santo caballero. Qué interesante que la armadura no te haya rechazado todavía-. Observó con una mano en su barbilla y una mirada interesada. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nero utilizo esa forma de su [brazo sagrado], y est sorprendido de cómo puedo mantenerla sin inconvenientes.

- _Una espada sagrada que sirve para un demonio, ¿no es irónico? Bueno, no tiene suficiente impacto desde Lady Xenovia, pero aún así_.- Piso fuerte en el suelo, y con eso, ¡estaba listo para hacerlo pedazos!

-No importa, mi [matrimonio sangriento] está hecho de la noble sangre pura del único Primer Ministro del Reino Vampiro y el hombre de la derecha de nuestro ilustre Rey Vampiro Nosferatu Black, Desmond Hellsing. Séa una [espada demoníaca], séa un [brazo santo] , no importa sus créditos, no me hará daño en manos de un Gremory hediondo de leche. Sin embargo, su espíritu de lucha y determinación para oponerse a mí tienen sus encantos. Muy bien, Nero Gladius, el ex caballero santo , [caballero traidor de la doncella Carmesí], ¡dame lo mejor! ¡Satisface mi sangriento anhelo de guerra y violencia como si estuvieras satisfaciendo a tu [Rey] todas las noches!

-Entonces yo ... Entonces lo haré-. Murmuro esas últimas palabras tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo pervertidas que eran. se sonrojo ahora, es embarazoso admitirlo. Nego con la cabeza para liberar su mente de las imágenes de Némesis desnudo, y pronto se armo de nuevo, levantando su espada, podría morir, pero al menos lo sostiene lo suficiente como para evitar más daño. Y ahora, todo lo que podía hacer era esperar ...

... Espero...

... Espero...

...

¡BAM!

¡BAM!

¡Y luego saltaron uno contra el otro, con las armas a la mano, listos para cruzar sus espadas en un estruendoso choque! ¡la armadura envuelta en dios y la espada demoníaca de la traición contra el matrimonio sangriento! ¡Tal adrenalina, tal atmósfera! ¡Estan listos para tomarlo todo mientras se acercan el uno al otro! Al final, levantaron sus espadas y chocaron, causando una onda de choque que tembló y desmenuzó parcialmente la habitación. ¡Y luego sacaron sus armas otra vez!

-Está bien, eso es suficiente-. Pero antes de que la lucha pudiera continuar, alguien apareció justo entre ellos y, con un rápido movimiento con ambas manos, los llevó a las paredes opuestas de la sala del trono. el cuerpo cansado de nero no respondió a tiempo, así que golpeo su espalda contra la pared, aterrizando sobre sus dos pies. se recupero de la conmoción y luego miro al autor de esa interrupción, cabello plateado, piel pálida, alta y delgada, una cicatriz cruzando uno de sus ojos púrpuras, de pupila rasgada, de pie en alto y poderoso sobre su dominio. capa e impresionantes hombreras y encima de sus tacones altos. El actual encargado de los asuntos internos de la sociedad demoníaca y el padre de Némesis, el [rey demonio] Cohen Lucifer. -Honestamente, ustedes dos no deberían pelear aquí si alguna vez estuvo mi predecesor Lord Sirzechs. No querrán enojarme.

-¡Cohen, mi chico!- Por el otro lado, el gigante que era Lord Desmond pudo levantarse nuevamente y caminar casualmente en dirección al Lucifer. Lord Cohen gruñó. -Hace mucho tiempo que no veo. ¡Maldita cucaracha! No te vi por aquí, así que estuve aquí todo el tiempo para matar algo de tiempo, cuando el vibrante juguete de tu hija entró. Quería gastarle una broma, así que ...

-basta de tus tonterías, Desmond. Si no fuera por que aqua hyodo me aviso, probablemente destruirías este lugar y a el [caballero] de mi hija agradece que esa mujer se tomo la decencia de llamarme o ella misma te hubiera hecho pura. Si quieres pelear, lo haremos afuera-. Lord Cohen levantó uno de sus puños contra el primer ministro de los vampiros. En lugar de lanzar otra diatriba sobre su grandeza, el primero levantó ambas manos de manera defensiva. Bueno, eso es sorprendente.

-Cohen, mi chico sabes que los vampiros no envejecemos como los demonios. Tal vez sea porque las cosas más bellas del mundo deben vivir menos para ser mejor apreciadas, pero no estoy en mi mejor momento-. Se rió, suspiró, cuando el señor Cohen resopló y sonrió, mirando a Lord Desmond con una mirada entrometida y sacando la lengua en una dirección aleatoria. Definitivamente Lord Cohen.

-Aw, Nero-san también. Ven aquí-. nero se levanto y volvió la mirada hacia lord Cohen, con él saludándole, probablemente pidiéndole que se acercara. Sin embargo, en cambio, permaneció en su equipo de batalla y poso, ¡esperando que algo sucediera!

-Lo siento, Lord Lucifer, pero este hombre no pasará!- Dijo, y como si no fuera nada, Lord Cohen inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, en total confusión. -¡Por favor, no ignore el hecho de que él es responsable de la atrocidad en esta habitación! ¡Mire alrededor y vea a las víctimas de su 'broma' mortal!

-Víctimas de su gran broma mortal ... Oh, lo entiendo -. Lord Cohen pasó de confundido a iluminado, mientras chasqueaba sus delgados dedos y volvía su mirada irritada hacia el señor Desmond. -¿En serio? Deja de joder a los juguetes de mi hija.

-Honestamente, creo que están engañando a tu hija-. Él no está mintiendo. Espera...

SIGH

-Nero ...

-¡¿Sí señor?!

¡ZOOM!

¡CHAS!

-Abre los ojos.- Y con esas palabras, Lord Cohen cerró la distancia entre ellos en un microsegundo, y extendiendo su brazo hacia nero, chasqueó los dedos justo en frente de su casco. El mundo a su alrededor tembló un poco, y después de unos segundos de caos total, volvió a la realidad, pero con un giro, no había cuerpos alrededor. Estaba pérdido de palabras frente a eso, cuando Lord Cohen suspiró y volteó su armadura de nuevo, haciéndola derrumbarse en el suelo. De hecho, se ganó el título de lucifer y el segundo al mando después del [gran maestro] Millicas. - Phono-hipnosis . Muy complicado. Debe haberte cegado para que funcione, este idiota ha estado bromeando y sacando cerezas con esto ya que lo conozco.

-Huhuh, eres demasiado crítico, Cohen-boy-. Dijo el primer ministro vampiro acercándose mientras retrocedía unos pasos desde su nueva ubicación. -Nunca usaría un truco barato para atraer a mis amantes y víctimas (creo que quería decir 'amantes o víctimas', pero nunca se sabe). Mis encantos naturales son suficientes.

-Con el debido respeto, primer ministro del reino de los vampiros y mano derecha del ilustre Rey Vampiro él mismo Nosfetatu Black, señor Demond Hellsing ... me importa un comino-. Guau, áspero allí, Lord Cohen. El señor vampiro se rió entre dientes, mientras el señor Cohen lo alejaba -Ahora, vamos. Hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar para convencer a Lord Black de que haga la alianza con nosotros. Los nórdicos y los griegos están en la mezcla, pero si somos lo suficientemente elocuentes, las cosas podrían funcionar.

-De hecho. Es tan terco como yo de guapo-. Se rió entre dientes el señor vampiro haciendo que Lord Cohen volteara sus ojos.

- _Cielos, probablemente esta compensando a los otros tipos con baja autoestima con los que me he estado reuniendo.-_ ambos dieron media vuelta y se fueron a otro lugar, dejándo a nero solo. -Bueno, eso fue realmente único.

-Oye, ¿puedo ir a la Sala G?

-Ni siquiera en un millón de años, chupa sangre.- Un toque de curiosidad golpeo la cabeza de nero.

- _¿la sala G? ¿Que es eso? Ni Némesis ni lady Gremory me hablan de esto, y para ser sincero, tengo la impresión de que nadie más que ellos conoce esa habitación. Y por el cambio repentino de la posición del señor Cohen a la defensiva, tengo la impresión de que hay una buena razón para no hacerlo.-_ Pero Desmond fue persistente.

-Vamos. Lo oí de un pajarito. Parece que el Lucifer no debería ocultarle nada a un primer ministro si queremos una alianza sana.

-Desmond, no. Y eso es todo-. Lord Cohen dijo, mientras Lord Desmond suspiró, pero no pudo decidirse a discutir nuevamente después de eso último. Antes de que pudieran irse, el señor lucifer se volvió hacia nero y dijo. -Puedes irte o puedes ayudarnos con un plan, Nero. Después de todo, un ex santo caballero puede venir durante la reunión. Lord Nosferatu no será tan ... ligero con nosotros.

-Lo siento, pero Nemesis está ... estresada-. Dijo con un sudor cayendo de su cabeza. Sí, cohen sabe que Nemesis puede ser bastante inquietante cuando está molesta, y por la expresión de su rostro, se puede suponer que nero esta libre. Sin embargo...

-Muy bien, puedes irte. Pero cuando hallas ... acabado, por favor, ven a la sala del Trono. Tengo un plan y podrías terminar siendo una pieza importante.

Y con eso, nero hizo una última reverencia y salió de la sala del trono, con solo sus espadas y algunas preguntas.

- _¿Yo? En una reunión de paz? No sé qué sentir, pero tengo la sensación de que más cosas se desenredarán a medida que nos acercamos más a él. Solo puedo sentirlo ..._

 _Pero por ahora ... Debería calmar a Némesis antes de que derribe la casa._

* * *

 **legado 1: emperador dragón enfermo**

 **parte 1**

mundo humano ,residencia tsukino

 **-** ACHHUU-ichijou tsukino estornudo muy fuerte en su habitación, su cabeza lo está matando, no se puede mover, y el simple giro de la mirada le lastima los ojos. - _De alguna manera, de todos modos, estoy enfermo, incluso postrado en la cama, sin la posibilidad de salir de mi descanso. Tengo la sensación de que la causa de esta pequeña enfermedad es ..._

 _'No te preocupes, no dejaré que se desperdicie una sola gota ~.'_

 _'W-Wow, tanto ~ ...'_

 _'WAAAAH ~! ICHIJOU ~! ICHIJOU ~~! ICHIJOOOOOOOOU ~~! '_

 _..._

 _Nah, no quiero recordar ..._

-Sip, esto es todo, nuestro pequeño Ichijou está enfermo-. Dijo Satsuki, quitándole el termómetro de la boca y mirándolo una vez más. Como un buen doctor, colocó una piruleta en la boca de su hermano, y suspiró, ya que todos están aquí para verlo. -Tiene fiebre alta, pero por alguna razón, lo que está causando esto no es un virus o una enfermedad para el caso. Tal vez es el estrés.

-Pobre Ikkun. Postrado en cama solo porque no puede soportar su vida cotidiana. Eso es realmente una pena-. Shion dijo mientras pasaba su mano en la cara de su hermano. Está medio seriamente preocupada, medio ocultándose su modo cabreado, ya que ichijou puede sentirla forzando su mano de papel de lija a arañarle. -Qué pena, de hecho.

-Deja eso ahora, hermana Shion-. kurama frunció el ceño, haciendo que Shion le quitara la mano. En cambio, kurama fue quien pasó su mano por la frente de ichijou, seriamente preocupada.

-Bueno, mamá y Ryuubi-chan estarán para ayudarlo. Quizás un día de descanso y él estará bien mañana. Tengo algunas aspirinas en la clínica. Traeré algunas en caso de que empeore-. la hermana mayor dijo. kyou y liu bei asintieron con la cabeza, mientras que los otros como kurama y sus hermanas suspiraron de alivio. satsuki tocó su cabeza con sus nudillos. -Mejora, Ichijou.

\- gracias... ... Go-nee-. Dijo. Después de eso, todos salieron de la habitación con la excepción de kurama, liu bei y kyou. kurama no estaba dispuesta a dejar su lado, pero kyou dijo algo acerca de la escuela que la hizo suspirar en derrota y preparar sus cosas para ir a Kuoh. Pero no antes de besar a ichijou en la frente. Sin embargo, el calor solo hizo las cosas aún más incómodas. kyou se fue diciendo que preparará una sopa, y entonces, solo estábamos liu bei y ichijou, sentados en una silla al lado de mi cama.

-Eh, Kurama-dono seguro ama a Hong Long, ¿verdad?- La niña mono, vistiendo y estirando su camisa blanca y pantalón negro dijo.

- _no tengo idea de quién es este 'Kurama', así que asumiré que está hablando de Yoko. ¿Yoko realmente me ama tanto? Bueno, dijo que quiere volver a empezar, y estoy feliz de tenerla a mi lado. Pero el amor tal vez es demasiado exagerado.-_ Tal vez, tal vez no. Estoy contento. Ha sido ... Realmente agradable-. Dijo con todas sus fuerzas, tosiendo un poco debido a sus pulmones debilitados y la cabeza girando. liu bei soltó una risita y cruzó las piernas en su silla.- _Ahora que lo pienso, Ryuubi es también una de las chicas más agradables que he conocido hasta ahora. Por supuesto, la lista es muy, muy larga, pero ella es una de las primeras en conocerme sin mostrarse agresiva ni interesada ulteriormente además de Kaicho e Irene-san (esa última vez no contó). Por supuesto; peleamos por nuestros orígenes, pero desde el principio, ella ha sido muy amable conmigo y con todos los demás. Sin mencionar, ella es realmente fuerte. No es de extrañar que ella sea una [torre], entrenada bajo el mando del mismo Son Goku. Esto me hace preguntarme, ¿qué es ella? ¿Semidiós? ¿Humano? Además, ¿cómo puede Gremory convertirla en uno de sus piezas malignas -...?_

 _Uuuuuh ~ ... Dolor de cabeza otra vez. Bien, Ryuubi es genial y genial. Eso es..._

-Aún así, tal vez fue por ella terminé así ...- Suspiro y pensó en voz alta, lamentando eso poco después cuando liu vei inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es ... Nada. Nada, realmente-. Respondió, esperando que ella no se tomara eso en serio. De hecho, funcionó un poco, ya que ella simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa y ... cogió un manga del estante. ¿Puede leer en japonés? Aparentemente, sí, cuando comenzó a reírse de uno de los problemas con el Dr. Slump. ichijou solo podía mirar el techo, la fiebre a toda máquina, aburrirse hasta la muerte y saber que tendra trabajo extra mañana. Eso apesta. -Eeeeeh ~ ...

-Mañana estarás mejor, Hong Long, no te preocupes por nada. Estar enfermo es natural-. Ella dijo dándole palmaditas en la cabeza. De alguna manera, esto lo hizo sentir un poco mejor, pero nada que pudiera aliviar el calor en su cabeza. ella luego le quitó la toalla de la cabeza para subirla un poco más sobre el agua fría, luego la volvió a colocar. -Qué irónico. Un dragón con fiebre. Es tan irónico que es algo triste. ¿Cómo puede una criatura tan poderosa terminar cayendo por una razón tan mezquina?

-Puedo asegurarte, no hay nada 'mezquino' en que no puedas moverte, Ryuubi-. Gruño, lanzando una nube de humo fuera de su sistema.

-Bueno, si mis recuerdos me sirven correctamente, los dragones solo pueden enfermarse durante las epidemias de gripe del dragón o por tener poca o ninguna energía abastecida-. Esas palabras hicieron que ichijou se congelara en su lugar.

- _Oh mierda. ¡Ella sabe! ¡Esto es malo! ¡Esto es realmente, realmente malo!-_ Ella lo señaló con un ojo agudo y cambió su sonrisa a una sonrisa mas grande. - _Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto._

-Entonces, cuéntame. ¿Cómo es que atrapaste un virus tan inusual? ¿O tal vez alguien te robó tu energía de alguna manera? Tengo mucha curiosidad.

-¿Qué ... qué quieres decir, Ryuubi-chan?- El estrés se acumula, el cráneo casi se agrieta, el dolor de cabeza empeora y empeora. Eso es realmente malo para su cabeza y corazón. ella continuó mirándolo con una sonrisa bastante inquietante, y desde allí, solo pudo darse la vuelta y en cambio mirar fijamente la pared frente a el ahora. Escuché a alguien riendo a carcajadas a su espalda.

-Oh, es ... Nada. Nada, realmente-. Ella dijo seguido por otra serie de risitas. Eso no es tranquilizador en absoluto. -Pero por alguna razón, estás a millas más galante hoy que el día anterior. Me pregunto por qué para eso.

-...!- ¡Una chispa de una idea brilló repentinamente en su mente!

- _¡Eso es! Descubrí una manera de cubrir mi ... Cosa con Yoko ayer con una buena excusa. Claro, ella podría saltar sobre mí para eso, pero esa es la única forma en que puedo escapar de esta miseria actual.-_ Sin siquiera mirarla, dijo. -HUUUH ~ ... Sí ... resulta, Ryuubi-chan, ¡ayer alcanze mi [Balance Breaker]! ¿No es genial? La armadura de escamas fue increíble, ¡pero agotó toda mi energía de una sola vez! sé el ... Huuuh ~ ... Esa debe ser la razón .

-Oh, eso ilumina las cosas un poco. No me extraña que el aroma que puedo sentir ahora sea completamente diferente al del día anterior.

-No estás ... No vas a atacarme, ¿o sí?

-Por supuesto que no, Hong Long. No soy un youkai.

¡FOOOOSH!

-WHA -...?!- ¡Y el dolor de cabeza volvió a golpear! -Ooooow ...

-¿Huuuh? ¿Cuál es el problema, hong lomg. Tienes malos sueños?- Ella habló tan pronto como el aterrizo suavemente en la cama de nuevo.

- _Ella pregunta eso, pero estoy seguro de que ella sabe lo que sucedió ayer. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué va a hacer con esa información? ¿Ella va a chantajearme? No, ella probablemente lo anunciará a todos sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias que esto pueda traer._

 _Ouch ~! ¡Maldita sea, no puedo pensar demasiado o de lo contrario el latido en mi cabeza empeora ~!_

se volteo hacia la heroína de los tres reinos, ¡y ella le sonrío! Quién sabe en qué está pensando ahora. Probablemente algo ... Algo.

 _-No sé, no puedo pensar en nada o imaginar lo que ella podría estar pensando.-_ No ... No es nada. Oye, Ryuubi ...- La llamo, y ella parpadeó una vez mientras captaba su atención. -Dime, si ... Por casualidad, terminaste descubriendo un secreto mío ... ¿Qué querrías de mí para mantenerlo ... rn secreto? Quiero decir ... ¿Tengo algún secreto que acabas de decir? podrías haber descubierto?

-...?- Ella inclinó la cabeza otra vez. Ella puso los ojos en blanco hasta la parte superior de sus órbitas, y después de pensarlo un poco, chasqueó los dedos. -Ah, claro. ¡Mama Anzu dijo una vez que tienes miedo a los ciempiés!

¡BAM!

-¡Por los dioses! Hong Long, ¿estás bien?

 _-¡No! ¡No estoy bien! ¡Solo golpeé mi maldita cabeza en la cama! Esto duele como mierda! Ohh ~, ¿por qué me pasa esto? ¡Es porque soy un demonio! ¡Esto es tan injusto!-_ Las cosas mejoraron un poco, o empeoraron, cuando liu bei se acercó para buscar algo en su cabeza, y por eliminación, termino con sus pechos en la cara. Son tan grandes como siempre, pero tiene la sensación de que quiere desgarrar su camisa. La camisa que está usando-Oh, gracias a los dioses! No hay grandes heridas aquí. Por un momento pensé que tu cráneo se rompería por la sorpresa más tu fiebre. Me alegro de que seas fuerte.

-.. _. Ya sabes, retiro eso. Ryuubi es realmente dulce. Pero ella sabe demasiado. Tal vez si solo pregunto con cuidado, ella realmente podría olvidarlo. ¡Por supuesto, si ella no me sofoca con sus tetas primero! No puedo respirar!_ -Wyuubi, no puedo ... wesp ...

-Ahora, ahora. Será mejor que descanses por ahora, Hong Long-. Y ella lo devolvió semiconsciente a la cama, sentada ahora al borde con las piernas cruzadas.

- _¿Sabes que? Ahora tengo hambre. Me pregunto qué traerá la madre para el almuerzo. Probablemente su sopa especial que aprende durante sus vacaciones y luna de miel con papá en Hawaii y Okinawa.-_ su estómago gimió.

-¿Hambriento? Por supuesto que deberías. Tengo bastante hambre yo también. He estado entrenando sin parar desde que llegué aquí.-dijo liu bei

-¿Eh? Has estado ... ¿Entrenando?- ¿Es eso lo que hace todo el tiempo cuando no está de compras? Esta impresionado. Ella se volvió hacia el y asintió con otra sonrisa. Su sonrisa es tan dulce que podría terminar vomitando.

-¡Afirmativo! ¡El maestro Sun Wukong dice que una mente sana y un cuerpo sano pueden mantener un alma sana!- Ella dijo.

- _Son Goku dijo eso, ¿eh? No sorprende que se lo considere uno de los dioses mas fuerte, según Gremory. Él fue quien entrenó a ambos, Lord Vali y Senpai durante la formación del [equipo DxD] original, y pensar que podría resistir tanto al [héroe del inframundo] como al "emperador dragón blanco más fuerte de todos los tiempos" ... Me pregunto si Ryuubi debería ser la_ _[Reina] de nuestro [nobleza] en lugar de mí. Pero, una vez más, eso sería en contra del plan original de Gremory. Huuuuh ~, pensando demasiado, ataque de dolor de cabeza_.

-También dice que un cuerpo sano viene con una comida saludable. Me pregunto si la madre Anzu ya hizo algo.

- _... Todavía llama a mamá 'Anzu'. Tal vez después de todos sus apodos que ha estado reuniendo desde que la conozco, mamá ahora está tratando de evitar su otro nombre. No puedo culparla. Pero a su vez, la familia Amano tiene poco gusto por los nombres (mi nombre significa_ _'una historia', qué diablos)._ -Oye, Ryuubi.

-Sí, Hong Long?

-¿Extrañas a Gremory?- pregunto. -yo lo hago ... un poco.

-Por supuesto que extraño a la señora Berolina, a Hong Long-. Ella dijo, girándose hacia el e inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado al azar. -Mi vida en el [palacio de jade] fue bastante mundana hasta su llegada. Nada más, nada nuevo, el mismo entrenamiento con el Maestro Sun Wukong y la misma reunión con los dioses. Pero con ella, ya que todo el mundo sabe sobre el nombre Gremory, Siento que mi vida puede ser emocionante por su lado. Es por eso que Shifu me permitió unirme a tu equipo, y estaba muy contenta por ello.

-Eh, lo siento mucho. Desde que te convertiste en parte de su [nobleza], con la excepción del [juego de clasificación] nada sucedió realmente-. Dijo con un comentario sardónico. - _Me siento mal por ella. Solo en el [Juego de Calificación] para ser un simple soldado de infantería. Eso es realmente triste, ya que por el momento ella es solo una sirvienta del Gremory en lugar de una maestra maravillosa allá en el palacio de los dioses.-_ Sin embargo, su sonrisa no falló.

-Eso no es verdad, Hong Long. Todos los días ha sido divertido. Ya sea con la Dama Tasha, nuestra Madre Anzu, Kurama-dono o incluso con tu compañía, me divierto con todos. Sentimientos y recuerdos que serán preciosos para mí hasta mi muerte. Y, por supuesto, ser además del [Emperador Dragón Rojo] significa que pasaré un buen rato de vez en cuando -. Ella dijo de una manera soñadora.

- _Me olvidé de lo ingenua que es. Si ella es buena con eso, ella es buena con eso. Ella tiene su propia definición de diversión y aventura, e incluso si solo es un momento, disfruta cada segundo de eso. No sé si ella está feliz con eso o simplemente ingenua. No puedo entenderla en absoluto, pero tengo la sensación de que ella podría estar en lo cierto. Nah, ella no es. Probablemente ni siquiera sabe cómo significa el aspecto del trabajo. Aun así, ella está tratando de animarme. Y está ... funcionando?_

-Entonces, incluso si no tengo ninguna razón para pelear, tener compañeros de tu calibre me alegra que me haya unido a la [nobleza].

-Tú eres ... Eres demasiada ingenuo, Ryuubi.

-¿que?

-Nada.- Y resoplé de nuevo.- _No tengo ninguna razón para enfrentarla, pero no significa que estoy de acuerdo con ella, en absoluto. Pero de nuevo ... Tal vez puedas pasar un buen rato incluso en los lugares más oscuros, como lo hice ayer. HUUUH, dolor de cabeza otra vez._

-Parece que a los pajaritos les va muy bien.- Y entrando a mi habitación con un plato de sopa, viene kyou tsukino. Por el vapor y el olor, de hecho estaba en lo cierto, ella preparó su sopa especial de tortuga de caparazón blando con bebida energética.

- _no sé, pero hay algo que lo hace especialmente delicioso. Tal vez es el esfuerzo y el amor maternal que pone en él, tal vez es su forma de decir "mejorarse pronto" con productos culinarios. El caso es que, a través de este Plato, sé que le importa mucho._

-Oye, ahí, Ichijou. Por lo que puedo oír, ustedes dos se están llevando bien.

-Sí, supongo.- Dijo. su Mamá empujó una silla para sí misma, y una vez que se sentó, ella sumergió la cuchara en la sopa, soplando un poco para alejar el vapor.

-Aquí, toma una cucharada. Esto te hará sentir mejor.- Y pronto dio el primer bocado, sintiendo ese sabor a algo amargo, salado, dulce e incluso un poco picante junto con él, todo al mismo tiempo. Trago saliva con dificultad porque su garganta estaba un poco dolorida, y ese líquido pasó a través de su sistema a su estómago. -Heh, nunca pensé que te estaría alimentando así otra vez. Me pone un poco nostálgico.

-Mamá, estás haciendo que esto sea un poco espeluznante-. Dijo con tos. - _¿Ahora que? ¿Me va a hacer usar cucharones y chupetes? Estoy bromeando, por supuesto.-_ su mama sacó su lengua, recogiendo y soplando otra cucharada para el.

-Haw-haw-haw, muy gracioso, Ichijou. Pero yo no soy el que tiembla como un bebé simplemente al ver un ciempiés-. el gruño entre dientes con su pequeño comentario ingenioso, viendo a su madre y liu bei conteniendo sus risas.

- _Eso no es justo, fue Futaba quien me dio esta fobia ya que solía meterla en mis canales auditivos. Eso fue una locura_ -De repente, el timbre sonó de nuevo.

-Oh, ¿quién podría ser? Me pregunto si es el nuevo mangaka.

-Madre, ¿los editores te asignaron a otro artista otra vez?- le pregunto a ella.- _Este es su quinto mangaka desde el comienzo del año. Tal vez ella es tan desafortunada como para elegir a los que no dan buenas historias ... Y por buenas historias, en cuanto a los estándares de hoy, quiero decir fanfarrón y harems desvergonzados.-_ Suspiró, dejó el tazón y se levantó de su asiento.

-Sí. Qué lástima, ¿eh? Pero no te preocupes, marqué nuestra primera reunión aquí de todos modos, así que no estaré muy lejos. En todo caso, solo pregúntame-. Ella dijo, caminando por la puerta, pero no antes de dar un mensaje final. -Ah, ¿y Ryuubi-chan? ¿Podrías ayudar a Ichijou? Es un poco flojo cuando está enfermo.

-¡No! ¡Estoy n-Owowowowow ...!- Trato de ponerse de pie en la cama en respuesta a ese comentario grosero, pero el dolor de cabeza volvió a atacar, así que se vio obligado a recostarse. Entonces, su madre suspiró y regresó para darle un último beso en la frente, antes de partir definitivamente. Y ahora, son solo el y liu bei ... Otra vez.

-Bueno, podría ayudarte a yo misma.- ella dijo con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba una cucharada de la sopa. el cerro los ojos cansados y abrí la boca con anticipación, pero después de un tiempo, no llegó nada. Resulta que, cuando abrió los ojos, la niña china estaba comiendo carne de tortuga sin preocupaciones en el mundo. ¿En serio? -¡Huuuuh ~, la madre Anzu demostró una vez más que su cocina rivaliza con los cielos!

-Ryuubi, si no te importa, quiero probarlo.- Dijo con naturalidad, su estómago gruñía aún más ahora. No puede gritar porque el dolor de cabeza y la visita de su mamá, pero esta muy cerca de romper ahora mismo. Ella parpadeó hacia el al darse cuenta, e hizo una reverencia disculpándose.

-Oh, disculpas, Hong Long. ¡Aquí! Toma una cucharada.- Ella dijo mientras volvía a sumergir la cuchara en la sopa y ahora se la movía. Abrió la boca esperando la mezcla de sabores otra vez, ¡pero en cambio, probé la mezcla de llamas!

-¡Uuuh! ¡Huh! ¡Caliente! ¡Caliente!- Escupió un poco del contenido en su manga y engullí el resto de esa lava fundida.- Guuuuh ~, ¡ahora tengo una lengua quemada y una fiebre ardiente! Esto es el infierno ~! Ryuubi ... ¡demasiado caliente ...!

-Ah, ah! Lo siento. Mil disculpas, Hong Long. No sabía que hacía tanto calor para ti. ¡Déjame intentarlo una vez más!- Dijo con una sonrisa ahora incómoda y rascándose la cabeza.

- _Eso es todo, uno más de esos y estoy comiendo solo ... No, espera, no puedo. Todo duele tanto que ni siquiera puedo levantar la cuchara. Bueno, también podría romper ese límite porque ya no estaré sujeto a eso.-_ Y entonces, liu bei volvió a sumergir la cuchara en la sopa y ... Lo tomó por sí misma. Tomó otra, y otra, y otra, hasta que no quedó más espacio en su boca y sus mejillas. Ella parece una ardilla ahora. Una ardilla ... Eso bebió toda la sopa.

-Ryuubi, sé que tienes buenas intenciones, pero hay un límite de lo que debes hacer, y lo que acabas de hacer es ...-Sin embargo, antes de poder completar su oración, ella lo tomó por las mejillas, justo en la parte superior. de el en la cama, haciéndole enfrentar su cara hinchada, y con el poco espacio que todavía tenía con sus labios, sonrió de nuevo. Y luego, ella comenzó a acercarse a rl con esa cara. -¡¿Espera?! Uuh, ryuubi ... Qué ... Espera, ¿qué vas...?

Chuu ~!

-...!- Y ... ¡Ella lo besó! Si esta es la semana de 'besos de Ichijou' o algo así? ¡Ella realmente lo besó! ¡La [torre] de su equipo lo besó! ¡Y no solo eso! No se detuvo allí, a partir de entonces, ella forzó sus labios abiertos y, con lengua y labios, pasó por el toda esa sopa caliente a través de sus bocas. ¡Así es, ella lo está alimentando boca a boca!

Trato de luchar, pero no tenía suficiente energía para eso, ¡lo que le hizo desesperarse contra ese asalto! Sus labios suaves, su lengua de gelatina, la mezcla de sabores que pasaba por su garganta se mezclaba con su propia saliva amarga. Ella mantuvo la sopa de en su boca, y no tuve más remedio que tragar todo lo que venía a el. Y ahora, por alguna razón, se siente ebrio. Definitivamente es la sopa jugando con su cabeza, pero fue tan bueno que siguió chupando a medida que más y más de ese líquido amargo traqueteaba por su cuerpo.

Trago toda la sopa, pero seguía lamiendole la boca. Tan húmedo, tan amargo, tan cálido, seguía lamiendo cada rincón de su cavidad buscando cada gota de sopa perdida allí. el se mordío el labio por accidente, pero a ella no le importó, sus lenguas se entrelazaron en esa extraña y excitante pelea, cuando pudo sentir la suave sensación de explorarla. Fue bueno, fue amargo y salado. Finalmente, se separaron para tomar aire, una delgada línea de saliva los separaba, mientras se sentaba en su cama, secándose la boca y sonriendo.

- _Huh, tal vez ella tiene razón, la vida cotidiana puede ser emocionante ..._

-Lo siento por eso, Hong Long, pero es el romance de cada hombre ser alimentado por una mujer, ¿no? Por lo tanto, considera esto una disculpa por mi comportamiento anterior.- Ella dijo, amortiguando sus risas con su boca. el estaba ... catatónico después de eso.

- _¿Espera? ¿No fue un poco extremo para una disculpa? Quiero decir, seguro, besar chicas ahora es algo para mí, pero eso fue demasiado. No puedo ... Creo que el dolor de cabeza no es un gran problema, ahora que nuevamente fui violado. Pero una vez más, no me puedo quejar porque se sentía bien ... Un poco. Aún así, ¿qué? Una baba mezclada con sopa escapó de mis labios, y luego se adelantó a lamerla_.

-Hum ~. Es mejor evitar derrochar esto, ¿no es así?

-...

-Hong Long ...?

-...

[AUMENTO DEL DRAGÓN]

[¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR!]

[¡EXPLOSIÓN!]

¡PUM!

-¡Nunca me atraparás, pensamientos impuros!- Y con ese último grito de desafío, se golpeo hasta la inconsciencia antes de que su propia libido pudiera asaltarla como lo hizo con kurama el día anterior.

* * *

 **parte 2**

en la mente de ichijou tras golpearse

Primero, vio estrellas, luego planetas, luego constelaciones, luego los santos huyendo de Sakra, y luego completaba la oscuridad.

-Creo que eso es todo. Me escapé de ella, como cuando Son Goku trató de huir de Buda, solo para ser arrinconado por el mismo en el borde del universo. Al igual que yo, creo que estoy huyendo, pero ella siempre estará allí en realidad para ponerme al día ...

-Realmente eres valiente para compararte con el [mono buda de la pelea victoriosa](gran sabio igual a los cielos), Ichijou Tsukino-. Y ha vuelto al mundo mental del [guante aumentado], siendo saludado por su pequeña pelirroja, Yagura. Como siempre, estaba sentada en un asiento frente a la pizarra, que ahora estaba hecha por la pequeña muestra de genialidad del Dragon rojo, mientras ella estaba sentada en el escritorio de la maestra, ambos vistiendo el uniforme de Kuoh. -Además, para ser justos, estoy seguro de que una doncella enamorada es aún más persistente y omnisciente que el mismo sidharta.

-Ahora, ¿quién está blasfemando?- Suspiro. Como todavía esta en mi mente, los movimientos del cuerpo no duelen como solían hacerlo, pero esta también es su mente. Lo que significa que moverse y pensar demasiado le dará un dolor de cabeza, no obstante. Sostuvo su cabeza dolorida, y después de algunas dificultades, volvió a la normalidad. -Uuuuugh ~, este dolor de cabeza me está matando. Y con Ryuubi cerca, no creo que pueda descansar demasiado.

-Ahora, eso es algo de lo que nunca escuché a un hombre quejarse-. Ella le lanzó una sonrisa algo mediocre, saltando de su lugar y caminando hacia el. Se detuvo frente a ichijou, así el se puso de pie para ponerse en el mismo nivel que ella. -Además, a ella le agradas, te gusta mucho. Es tu amiga, compartes un momento y, como miembros de la misma [nobleza], es un buen ejercicio para mejorar el compañerismo. Sabías que los espartanos solían dormir juntos y desarrollar relaciones homoeróticas para que la ira de una muerte podría usarse como combustible de batalla?

-Eso es algo que preferiría no saber-. Suspiro. Al menos allí puede pensar claramente sin el dolor de cabeza. Como esta en el centro del [Boosted Gear], no puede sentir nada, pero aun así, no sabe por qué puede sentir cómo se abre su craneo. Volví a la realidad, bueno su realidad, y luego vio a Yagura sosteniendo una pequeña caja para el. Incliné su cabeza en confusión. -¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes?

-Eso es ... Un pequeño regalo de mi parte. Felicitaciones por llegar al [Balance Breaker]. trampa o no, incompleto o no, lo conseguiste, así que aquí tengo un pequeño regalo mío.- Todavía esta un poco confundido.¿Que es eso? es decir, no hay forma de que pueda llevar algo del plano etéreo al real. Sin embargo, puede sentir un aura cálida y poderosa que emana desde el interior de esa caja. - esta es la caja de las posibilidades una cualidad de la [boosted gear] resultado de la unión de la "razón de la ambición celestial" y el programa evolutivo del sistema de las artes sagradas, esta caja guarda todas las posibilidades que un portador del [guante aumento] puede alcanzar solo unos pocos [emperadores dragón rojo] han sido capaces de acceder a ella, entre ellos belzard, elsha y issei, es una regalo pasado de usuario a usuario, Aquí radica todo el poder que ahora puedes alcanzar con tu nuevo potencial y resolución, un regalo mio para ti. Y ahora es tuyo.

-la ... ¿Caja?-pregunto. Yagura se rió entre dientes, a pesar de que es una niña que no se ríe, se ríe.

-No, la caja ... En realidad es una representación física y mundana de tu crecimiento como un demonio y el usuario del "guantelete del emperador dragón rojo", más específicamente una forma imaginaria y metafórica de describirte que tu potencial ahora puedes desbloquear algo que alguna vez estuvo oculto y bloqueado pero ahora está disponible debido a tu esfuerzo y evolución a medida que desarrollas y creces con tu poder y con los nuevos desafíos que pueden surgir con el tiempo, es posible que necesites seguir avanzando más y más en para seguir creciendo.

-...

-...?

-...

-...

-En otras palabras, la caja es una metáfora de nuevos poderes desbloqueados a los que ahora puedo acceder.

-Sí, casi todo.

-¡Demonios si! ¡Clases de poesía, rock! Bien, comencemos. Sin embargo, no creo que pueda encontrar la clave para abrir esto ... ¡Whoa!- De repente, sintió algo frío y pesado en su mano izquierda, casi escapando de su agarre si no fuera por sus reflejos ahora más rápidos. Cuando lo escaneo, vio que era una llave, una llave dorada, cuya forma y color coinciden con el ojo de la cerradura en la caja. -¿Qué ...? ¿Desde cuando tengo esta llave?

-Ichijou, siempre la tuviste.- Yagura luego sonrió, poniendo la caja justo en frente de mí. -Simplemente no podrías, o mejor dicho, no quisiste verla.

-Sheesh, suficiente con lo cursi. ¿Ustedes creen que soy un ratón o algo así?- Dijo. Independientemente de eso, esta realmente entusiasmado con eso?- _Entonces, esta es otra línea que he cruzado, ¿eh? Incluso haciendo trampa, Yagura me aceptó como el nuevo portador del guantelete del emperador dragón rojo, y ahora, estoy a punto de descubrir aún más secretos.-_ su corazón está acelerado un poco, y su mano está temblando para llegar a ese ojo de la cerradura. Con un trago más de anticipación, metió la llave en su lugar respectivo y la giré de lado. La caja se abrió por sí sola, y luego,

BUM!

Un espectáculo de luces cegadoras vino desde el interior. Era tan poderoso, tan cálido, estaba al borde de las lágrimas con él, finalmente, después de un rato ser bañado por él, todo se volvió completamente blanco ...

...

...

-Ichijou ~ ... Ichijoooooou ~ ...

-¿Qué?- Lentamente abrió mis ojos, y luego noto que estaba ahora en un túnel de luz, cuando una sombra apareció justo en frente de el. Después de un tiempo, esa silueta se mostró a sí misma ... Como una versión lujosa de color carmesí y escarlata de la armadura de escamas -¿Qué demonios ~?

-Soy yo ~ ... el poder escondido dentro del [Boosted Gear] ~ ... tememe ~, porque yo soy el verdadero potencial que desbloqueaste no hace tanto tiempo ~ ... Whoooooh ~, whoooo ~ ...- habló, flotando justo en frente de el en una voz masculina falsa. De repente, toda la magia desapareció, y el hizo una mueca tan fuerte que le dolió mucho la cara.

-...

-Whooooh ~ ... Te prestaré el poder del verdadero [emperador dragón rojo]~ ... Haz que Issei y los otros como Belzard estén orgullosos ~ ... Como yo ordeno, porque yo soy ... No, espera ... . Porque yo soy el poder dentro de ti ... Whooooh ~, whooooh, idiota ~ ...

-Yagura, detente.

-Meh, asesino de alegría, incluso me tome la molestia de usar la [espada del dragón carmesí de la extinción](cuchilla escarlata de la extinción)-. Y el túnel de luz desapareció, ahora volviendo a ser el aula de Kuoh, donde el se estaba apoyando en una pared, y Yagura estaba de frente a el, -Pero en caso de que preguntes ... Sí, felicidades por tu promoción, Ichijou. Estoy orgullosa de ti. No es mucho, no es nada en comparación con tu predecesor, pero vas por el camino correcto, hermanito.

-Gracias, supongo.y ahora que hago

-solo te queda esperar y ver cual de todas tus posibilidades se hara realidad, de los que consiguieron acceder a la caja cada uno logro algo que quería, belzard la uso para masterizar la [impetu imparable] y obtuvo su [sobrecarga de la destrucción] y así superar a draig, elsha la uso para adueñarse de la [divinidad] primordial y combatir contra los dioses primordiales nórdicos y griegos, issei para crear su [cardinal carmesi], otros hicieron cosas a su estilo, hubo una que se adueño del poder del dios del abismo y lo utilizo para mejorar su armadura, otro se adueño de la fuerza de los [dragones malignos], cada quien hizo algo dependerá de ti ahora

-ya veo- esta un poco adolorido, pero sin el gran dolor de cabeza, esta bastante listo para irse. Miro hacia su mano izquierda, y junto sus manos. -Gracias, emperador dragón Ddraig, te debo uno.

 **-** [NO TE PREOCUPES, SOCIO. LO HICISTE POR SÍ MISMO.]- La poderosa voz resonó en el lugar, aparentemente feliz por ello, si no un poco aliviada.- [PUEDE TERMINAR COMO MI SOCIO ANTERIOR, PERO NO ME QUEJARÉ. ALGO ME DICE QUE LA VIDA NUNCA PUEDE SER DEMASIADO TRANQUILA. FELICITACIONES, SOCIO, Y CONTINUA CRECIENDO MÁS FUERTE. QUIEN SABE LO QUE EL BLANCO PUEDE HACER AHORA CON ESE INDIVIDUO ESTA CON EL [VERDADERO LUCIFER](REENCARNACIÓN DE LA ESTRELLA DE LA MAÑANA) ESTA DENTRO DE EL O DE ELLA.]

-Correcto, el [emperador Dragón blanco], [dragón de la supremacía] Albión y su anterior portador el [real dios emperador dragón blanco](shin naru hakuryuushintei), [dios dragón plateado](ginryuujin) Vali Lucifer.- Repitió esos nombres algunas veces en su cabeza para acostumbrarse a ellos. Correcto, según la tradición, el blanco y el rojo deberían pelear eternamente entre sí, esto también se aplica a sus portadores, generación tras generación. Ddraig y Albion, [Boosted Gear] y [Divine Dividing], aumento y división, transferencia y absorcion, rojo y blanco, senpai y lord. Y ahora, con el "emperador dragón blanco mas poderoso del pasado, presente y futuro" sellada dentro de las ·alas de la Luz del emperador dragón blanco", quién sabe lo que el actual puede hacer con tal poder y tutela.- se mordió la lengua de nuevo para contener su ansiedad, y suspiro. -Tienes razón. Si alguna vez choco con el blanco ... ¡Le mostraré eso y al Lord Vali dentro de él que el legado de senpai no se desperdiciará!

 **-** [PALABRAS SABIAS, SOCIO. VIVE CON ÉL ... Y TÚ MISMO.]

-¿Y ahora quién es el cursi?- Yagura apareció justo detrás de el para descansar uno de sus brazos en su hombro. Ella infló una nube de vapor de su boca y sonrió por mí. -Pero tienes razón. Rojo, blanco, Issei, Vali, ¿a quién le importa, al final? Depende de ellos o no ... Creo que eres genial.

-Gracias, Yagura-. Y le devolvió la sonrisa. -Ser alabado es bueno, ser fuerte es agradable. Me pregunto si ... Annie diría que estoy bien con todo lo que está sucediendo. Genial, ahora estoy un poco deprimido, pero no te preocupes, la encontraré. La encontraré y le daré un golpe a ella, por su propio bien.

-Bueno, supongo que es hora de que te vayas. adios-. Yagura dijo, alejándose de el y parándose unos pasos. Sin embargo, no tenia prisa por irse. Porque sabe lo que le espera del otro lado ... Eso significa, un dolor de cabeza que rompe el cráneo y una despreocupada señora de la guerra cuyos besos pueden romper las paredes y derretir el sol.

- _Tal vez pueda decirle que tengo una posible rabia, que la mantendrá alejada de mí. No es que no me guste, ella es demasiado ... contundente.-_ Huuuh ~, no quiero irme, ahora. Estoy bien ahora. No te preocupes.- Le dio el visto bueno, pero ella no lo creyó. - _Hombre, esas chicas que son inteligentes en esos días, ¿qué pasó con las máquinas sexuales sin sentido que tienen todas las demás series y fanfiction?-_ En cambio, sacó su lengua.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que Ryuubi-dono pueda violarte en la boca otra vez? ¿Que Kurama-dono pueda saltar sobre tu pequeño dragón otra vez?- Bromeó, moviendo su lengua hacia arriba y hacia abajo y abrazándolo por el cuello. Esta acostumbrado a esto, así que simplemente la ignoro y volteo la cabeza. No significa que no se sonrojo un poco. Ella podría ser más pequeña que el, pero no obstante es una linda chica. -Hum ~, tal vez les tengas miedo, pero ya sé ... En términos de contundencia, nadie puede superarme.

-Eh, nadie puede superarte ...

-...

-Espera, ¿qué -...?- ¡Y luego ella lo empujó al suelo, y rodaron un poco! -¡Oh no! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!- Cuando volvió a la realidad, donde estaban en el medio del salón de clases, todo se apartó para darles espacio, con sus brazos delgados y fuertes a la vez. -¡Oh, mierda! ¡Yagura, qué demonios!

-Vamos, di que te vas a ir. Necesito mi privacidad aquí, y no puedo perderla solo porque tienes miedo de un grupo de chicas-. Ella habló mientras el trataba de quitarsela con las manos, de nada sirvió ya que ella lo empujó aún más y casi le dislocó el codo. -Entonces, vete ahora, o si no ... te violaré.

-...! ¡¿Espera?! tu vas a ... ¡No! Esto tiene que ser una broma! ¡Una broma! no puedes hablar en serio ... ¿Verdad? no violarías a un chico dulce, frágil y todavía virgen como yo, ¿verdad? ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Tienes que estar faroleando!

-¿lo estoy? ¿lo ESTOY? Piensa otra vez [ROMPE VESTIDOS]-. Y luego

¡RIP!

Sin dudar ni un segundo y ahora le puso una llave de cabeza, ¡le arrancó la chaqueta y la camisa!

 _-¡Oh Dios(AY)! ¡Ella realmente va a violarme!_ -Se giró de forma que la cabeza de ichijou ahora estaba tocando su pecho, y se lamió los labios.

-Wow, Ichijou. ¡Tu entrenamiento si rindió! Mira esos músculos. No está demasiado rasgado, pero tampoco demasiado delgado. Es bueno tocarlo.

-¡Kyaaaaaah ~! ¡Kyaaaaaah ~! ¡Alguien, ayúdame! ¡Peligro extraño, peligro extraño! ¡Mal toque, mal toque!- Grito como una pequeña perra, dando palmadas en el suelo y haciendo todo lo posible para convocar su [Boosted Gear], ¡todo fue en vano! -Ddraig, ¿por qué me has abandonado ~?

-[no te he abandonado simplemente esto es muy divertido, uno acaba disfrutando lo que tiene y la vida de mis socios es mi telenovela, jajaja mis palomistas, un segundo dejenme ir por mis palomitas]

-¡No, por favor! ¿Cómo puedes incluso violarme si estás dentro de mi cabeza? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

-es cierto que tu cuerpo aquí es etéreo pero el mio es real, lo que te haga aquí repercutirá en la realidad ¡Créeme, soy una experta! ¡una vez hasta intente hacerlo con mi abuelo! ¡Te violaré tanto que te levantarás con la pelvis rota!

-¡Kyaaaaah ~! Kyaaaah ~! ¡No lo hagas! No podré casarme más si tocas mis partes intimas ~!- Lucho ella rasga su camisa aún más con [dress break] y trazó su mano más y más, casi jugando con el elástico de mis bóxers. -¿Qué quieres decir con 'ser una experta'? No, no quiero saber, ¡y tampoco quiero desflorarme! ¡Kyaaaah! ¡Kyaaaaah! ¿¡Por qué nadie me está ayudando! ¡Es porque soy un chico! ¡Kyaaaah!

-¡Jajaja! ¡Sigue gritando! ¡Tus gritos de protesta solo pueden aumentar mi deseo de carne!- Hablaba con una voz realmente oscura y fuerte, ¡como la voz que tendría un violador! Antes de darse cuenta, ¡su falda y su chaqueta escaparon y aterrizaron en la cara de ichijou! Santo. ¡Mierda! Ella se está desnudando!

-Está bien, está bien! ¡Me rindo! Por favor, no tomes mi inocencia. Esto ... Esto no es divertido, Yagura.- Dijo, golpeando el suelo y gruñendo en voz baja, oliendo algo dulce de la falda en su cara. El peso sobre el se levantó de repente, y luego se liberó de su control. Luego ella aterrizó sobre el, ahora sosteniéndolo por sus mejillas. -Oh, sé a dónde va esto. Te odio, ya sabes. Deja de ser tan enérgico y mandón. No quiero un [arte sagrado] con alguien como tú.

-¿sabes qué? Incluso si mueres, tu un pedazo de tu alma sera almacenada aquí. Así que acostúmbrate-. Ella habló, sonriendo y acercándose más a el. Suspiro, y aún con ese sonrojo en su cara, se inclino un poco hacia adelante. Ella jadeó sorprendida, pero luego sonrió. -Oh-hoh. Mírate, siendo todo valiente por ti mismo. Me gusta eso.

-Cállate, Yagura.

-No, cállate, Ichijou.

Y luego se besaron. Es la sexta vez que besa a alguien, pero esa sensación nauseabunda aún es fuerte, haciéndolo sentir incómodo y disgustado. Para ser justos, ella tiene un beso muy inocente, sin destrozar su boca, a pesar de sus afirmaciones.

- _Tal vez besar chicas no es tan asqueroso ..._

 _Eso me recuerda ... Me olvidé de preguntar quién es ella ... Ah, me estoy desmayando de nuevo ... Mierda._

...

* * *

 **parte 3**

en el mundo de la [Boosted Gear] después de que ichijou se fuera.

-Heheh. Lo asusté directamente, y él también se está poniendo audaz. Me siento como una madre, viendo crecer a su pequeño niño para ser un buen adulto. Bueno, por supuesto; sin esos matices incestuosos entre nosotros, nunca me case o tuve hijos, tuve mi buena ración de chicos pero creo que esto es excelente. Pero, por supuesto, desafortunadamente no está completamente curado, y como una madre, me temo que realmente puede alcanzarlo. Gracias a el gran rojo yo ... "Lo convencí" de que se fuera a tiempo, o de lo contrario podría terminar viendo ... Eso.

-[ya volví, ¿que paso? no iban a ser una porno]

-bromas a parte draig tenemos asuntos pendientes

ella se acerco a la opaca ventana de la escuela y, deslizándola hacia arriba, pudo contemplar la deslumbrante y completa visión de una ciudad destruida, el cielo rojo como la sangre y el mundo lleno de fuego en general. Todo ese mundo, esta sección de la conciencia de ichijou vinculada al [Boosted Gear] ... En ruinas, como el pasado los antiguos emperadores dragón rojo juraron volver el mundo maldito que nunca aprende

-[por que le diste la caja de las posibilidades si el no hizo nada para acceder a ello eso no es un regalo que puedas dar, eso es algo que se gana]

-por que necesito que crezca rápido, darle una oportunidad de sobrevivir a lo que viene

-[esa caja guarda buenas posibilidades pero también posibilidades negativas]

ambos miraron en medio de todo esa muerte, un conocido dragón rojo como la sangre en miniatura, caído sobre un cráter, jadeando pesadamente y luchando por pararse.

-Al menos se está volviendo más y más débil a medida que pasa el tiempo. Sin embargo, todavía está allí, todos los dolores, pesares y remordimientos de Ichijou toman forma. Eso solo fue suficiente para despertar la [UNIDAD DE JUGGERNAUT], y si bien no es tan fuerte como lo era antes, el riesgo de que ataque nuevamente no es cero, el reinicio la maldición del a ímpetu imparable, usando la información y experiencia guarda de los antiguos portadores trajo de vuelta los sentimientos negativos ligados a ellos junto con algunos de los fragmentos de conciencia. Ddraig, ¿crees que podría terminar usando ... eso otra vez?- Le pregunté al hombre alto pelirrojo de ojos rojos en el salón de clases.

-[NO DEBES SUBESTIMAR LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ALGUIEN, YAGURA.] **-** Respondió.- [NO IMPORTA LA OCASIÓN, QUE COSAS PODRÍAN EXPLOTAR EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO. EL ODIO ES UNA COSA QUE ... NO SE PUEDE EXTINGUIR PARA SIEMPRE. SI ISSEI VIERA ESO SE SENTIRÍA DECEPCIONADO, ESTA VEZ NO HAY [GUANTE DIVISOR](GUANTELETE DEL EMPERADOR DRAGÓN BLANCO) QUE DESVANEZCA ESTA MALDICIÓN ]

-Eh ... Pensar que creó su propia pequeña bola de odio y reinició la maldición de la impetu imparable ...- suspiro, apoyándose en la pared ahora bajo las ventanas y suspirando. -tienes razón el abuelo seguramente estaría decepcionado de Ichijou. Pero él construye su propio valor, aprendiendo cómo relajarse y hacer amigos. Tal vez. Solo tal vez, él será capaz de levantar la maldición que se arrojó sobre sí mismo. Pero hasta entonces ... Él lentamente se devorará a sí mismo, oye draig hablando del abuelo crees que su fragmento de conciencia este ahí

-[TAL VEZ, TAL VEZ]

-Lo único que creo que puedo hacer es esperar y guardar este secreto para que pueda seguir creciendo sin preocuparse por la carga que aún carga ...

Solo como ... Como lo haría mi madre.

* * *

 **parte 4**

de vuelta en la realidad

-¡Ah! ¡Se está despertando!

-Tururu ~, se ve cansado.

-Pero también se ve lindo dormido. Incluso es un poco estimulante, ¿no?

-Huuuh ~?- Tantas voces, tantas voces familiares. Por curiosidad y quizás algo de miedo a lo que tenía que ver, solo abrió un ojo, y pudo ver a... liu bei, Sarah y serena se reunieron allí.- _¿Que demonios? Desde cuando este lugar se convirtió en una fiesta de pijamas. Mi cabeza no duele tanto, ahora puedo ponerme en la cama._ -Heeeh ~, ¿qué pasó?

-¿Has descansado bien, Hong Long?-liu bei dijo dándole palmaditas en la cabeza. Gruño un poco con ese contacto. -Parece que la llamada 'artista' de quien madre Anzu hablaba te conocía de la escuela, y también trajo a Lady Serena con ella. Definitivamente, esta vida está llena de coincidencias

-¿De Verdad?- Suspiro, y luego volví la cabeza hacia el llamado mangaka.

-Mensaje repetitivo, dije que era un artista de manga, ¿no? Ahí lo tienes, [emperador dragón rojo] Tsukino Ichijou. Estoy igual de sorprendido de que mi nuevo editor sea tan joven ... Sin embargo, madre de cinco hijos. fin del mensaje -. La portadora del dragón de pelo azul dijo, mirando sus propios manuscritos y parpadeando un par de veces para mirarlo. el se volteo hacia serena, y ella sonrió torpemente.

-Bueno ~, es una gran coincidencia, ¿no es así? Quiero decir ~, tengo que conocer a tu madre, Ichijou-kun. Y, para todos y todas, es mi deber como presidente del consejo estudiantil de la academia Kuoh darte tu perdida deberes y lecciones -. Y recogió de su bolso algunos papeles y fórmulas. el pensó que también vio algo negro que saltaba desde el interior, pero tal vez es su mente cansada jugando a engañarlo otra vez. Ella los arrojó sobre su cama. -Aquí tienes. Todas tus clases y las páginas que te perdiste hoy

-Eh. Gracias, Kaichou.- Dijo que ni siquiera se molestaba en leer la primera página porque la tarea de autenticación requiere algunas habilidades que su estado actual le impide usar. Bostezo una vez más y coloqué las que estaban al lado de la mesa de trabajo. Todos también bostezaron. contagioso. -Oye, Kaichou, si alguna vez encuentras a Nemesis-san en tu camino de regreso, por favor dile que lamento haber perdido la escuela.

-No te preocupes, Akabane-chan ya lo hizo. Además, Nemesis-san estaba más contenida hoy. Me pregunto qué pasó. Tal vez Nero-san es muy bueno con lo que hace. Vaya, lo siento.- Y suspiro. De nuevo, necesita una pausa grupal para evitar convertirse en un pervertido. Hablando de eso, le duele mucho la mejilla. Tal vez fue por ese golpe de antes. -Pero olvídate de eso. Deberías descansar por ahora. Y con los fugitivos por ahora inactivados, tengo la sensación de que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Sí ...- _Tal vez, tal vez no. No quiero escuchar nada más por ahora. Sin embargo, este sentimiento de cosas que suceden hoy en día simplemente no me puede dejar.-_ Antes de que se escuchara algo más, kyou abrió la puerta, y de allí salió, junto con kurama y natalia.

\- Sarah-san, o debería decir ... sensei? Traje la sopa especial de Ichijou. Espero que no te importe tomar un pequeño descanso para cuidar a mi hijo pequeño -. Ella habló dejando caer otra en el escritorio. Sarah negó con la cabeza con una señal de despreocupación.

-Tururu ~, no te preocupes, Anzu-san. Ser capaz de hablar y dar mi apoyo a un compañero caído es ... Refrescante.- Ella habló, volviéndose hacia el para darle un rápido guiño. kyou le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio al otro algunos manuscritos.

-Aquí. He leído eso y tu trabajo está muy bien. Cuando hayas terminado, hablaremos.- Ella volvió a hablar, volteándose hacia su hijo y acercándose a su oído. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, susurró. -No te preocupes. Te tengo cubierto, están dando un paseo con mi tarjeta de crédito. No volverán tan pronto.

-...- Ella está hablando de ellas. Estaba tan metido en su miseria actual, ni siquiera pensé en ese otro problema. -Gracias mamá.

-Así que les dejo el resto a ustedes, niñas. No lo olviden, Ichijou está enfermo. Así que no lo hagan fuerte.- kyou dijo, y como se estaba esperando, natalia tuvo una hemorragia nasal leve. Genial, esto es simplemente genial. kyou se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación, seguida de la mangaka silencioso y nerviosa por la espalda. Ahora son solo ichijou, su grupo y Serena. El primero en tomar acción fue kurama, recogiendo el tazón de sopa y sumergiendo la cuchara en ella, recogiendo el líquido.

-Aquí, tómalo. Lo necesitarás para recuperar tu ... Energía.- Ella dijo, un pequeño rubor tiñendo sus mejillas. Ella sabe lo que está pasando con el, y para ser justos, no la culpa, ya dijo que es cosa de youkai, que no puede controlarlo. Cerro los ojos, seco las pequeñas lágrimas de cansancio y abrió la boca para comérselo. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo, no llegó nada. En cambio, abrió uno de sus ojos y, adivina, kurama estaba mirando el tofu flotante frito en la cuchara.

- _Oh, no me digas._

-Oh, hay ... Un trozo de tofu frito aquí.

-Yoko, ¿qué estás haciendo?- el vacilantemente pregunto. En lugar de contestar, ella simplemente tomó la cuchara para sí misma y tragó eso de una vez. - _Oh, no ... Conozco esos ojos._ -Yoko ... ¡No me digas que ...!

-¡Ononononononom! ¡Delicioso! ¡Onononom!- ¡Y ahora ella atacó el pobre cuenco de una vez!

- _¡Mierda! ¡Perdió el control otra vez!_

-¡Ah! ¡Mal toque! ¡Tsukino-chin! ¡Suelta!- natalia fue la que saltó para desviarse para detenerla, seguida por serena, quien estaba tratando de usar sus hechizos para guardar las últimas gotas de esa sopa. Sin embargo, subestimaron por completo la gula de kurama, ¡y ni siquiera pudieron quitarle el cuenco!

-¡Onononom! ¡Lo siento, Ichijou! ¡No puedo controlar mis instintos! ¡Te he vuelto a fallar! ¡Onononom!- Y continuaron luchando frente a el, las lágrimas, las gotas de sopa y el sudor iban a todas partes, ya que una vez más le negaron el delicioso plato de su mamá. se volteo a un lado y vio a una lui bei sonriente.

-Heh. ¿No te dije? Nunca hay un día aburrido, siempre y cuando puedas disfrutarlo al máximo.

...

...

- _Huh ... Tal vez ella tiene razón._

* * *

 **parte 5**

en le espacio mental del [guante aumentado] en una región extremadamente oculta y profundo varias figuras se podían ver reunidas algunas de hombres otras de mujeres todos con capas y un aura roja cubriéndoles, la mayoría se podía ver que tenían ojos verdes con pupilas reptilianas

- **así que, el niño trajo de vuela la maldición**

 **-así parece incluso trajo de vuelta nuestro estado**

 **-entonces...¿que hacemos?**

 **-lo atormentamos?, como se hacia en el pasado**

 **-con que propósito? romper su voluntad? o ponerla a prueba?**

 **-que voluntad? el mocoso no tiene pasión real, a este paso perecerá como los primeros solo que sin un draig molesto que este liberando su enojo en el**

 **-mejor así, para que la [boosted gear] pueda pasar a nuevas manos que si sean aptas**

 **-hablas de aptos pero ninguno aquí lo fue, como si simples humanos sin linaje especial pudieran usar el pode de un dragón celestial, si recibimos esta bendición fue por la gracia del dios bíblico**

 **-el tiene razón en un punto, el niño fue escogido por que cumplió los mismos parámetros que todos nosotros, demosle una oportunidad**

 **-y si falla, tiene que admitirlo el chico es como una jarra llena de vino que alguien tomo y rompió para luego tomar los pedazos armarla y intentar llenarla de nuevo con vino solo para ver como este se derramaba de ella, es un cadáver andante que se miente a si mismo para justificar su existencia, "buju mis hermanas y mi padre son molestos", que madure¡ y empieza a actuar como un dragón**

 **-ademas no olvidemos que el no parece tener aprecio por los pechos, eso es blasfemia**

 **-bueno que tal si dejamos de discutir y tomamos una decisión, cual es tu voluntad?-** dijo la figura mirando a la única entre ellas que era diferente pues sus ojos aunque de pupila afila no eran verde esmeralda sino de un rojo carmesí, todos miraron al de los ojos carmesí

- **esta maldición no nació de nuestro odio, dolor o rencor, nació de la insensatez y ignorancia de ese niño, pero no lo podemos culpar, su corazón aun es humano como lo fue el nuestro, pero aun así lo que hizo fue un gran error uno con el que el deberá lidiar y arreglar el mismo, no lo atormentaremos para que si cae no diga en su corazón, "las voces me lo dijeron", solo nos quedaremos, si se salva, bien por el, si perece es su culpa, todos de acuerdo**

 **-!BIEN¡-** dijeron todos al unisono para después desaparecer en la oscuridad dejando solo al de los ojos carmesí

- **y bien niño, veamos de que estas hecho, muéstrame que no soy único, veamos si tu también puedes cambiar a carmesí antes de que esa mujer venga a cobrar su ira, que posibilidad eligiras, la [unidad tiránica](dominación del dragón) o ...**

* * *

 **y aquí termina este capitulo de legado renacido, algo corto pero solo es el inicio del fin de este arco, en el siguiente las cosas se pondrán mas emocionates**


	27. emociones confictivas

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, el capitulo donde empezaran a moverse las cosas**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **legado 2: emociones conflictivas**

 **parte 1**

ciudad de kuoh tarde en la medianoche. cierto chico castaño se encontraba paseando en esa oscuridad, Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro porque ya era medianoche. Afortunadamente, la visión nocturna aún funcionaba con el enorme dolor de cabeza que estaba teniendo. La luna estaba llena hoy, y entonces, el parque estaba iluminado en su plenitud. Dio el primer paso dentro, usando solo su conjunto de pijamas, y busqué una posible amenaza, sin encontrar nada ...

-[SOCIO, ¿ESTÁ SEGURO DE QUE ES SABIO DEJAR LA CASA EN TU ESTADO, SIN INCLUSO LLAMAR A ASISTENCIA? PUEDE SER UNA TRAMPA]

-Lo siento, Dragón rojo, pero tú también lo oíste, ¿verdad?- Dijo al brillo verde en su mano izquierda. -Tienes razón, pero la voz en mi sueño, su voz, dijo que quería contactarme directamente, y para eso, debo ir solo. No confío plenamente en él, pero su tono de voz era demasiado sincero como para ser una trampa. Además, ya está demostrado que soy más fuerte que él, y si la situación lo llama, sacrificaré tal vez un brazo. Pero hasta entonces, sin preocupaciones.

-[LAS MALDICIONES DE PESADILLAS DE FAFNIR. PENSAR QUE ESTO TAMBIÉN ESTABA EN SU INVENTARIO DE HABILIDADES ... TEMO A LO QUE PUEDAN HACER ESOS NIÑOS SI DESBLOQUEAN REALMENTE EL POTENCIAL COMPLETO DE LOS [REYES DRAGONES].] -Dijo el dragón en LA mano. De repente, la atmósfera pesaba sobre el, y pudo sentir un aura espeluznante mirándolo. Aparentemente Ddraig también lo sintió.- [SOCIO, ÉL ESTÁ AQUÍ. LA MEJOR DE LAS SUERTES, QUE EL GRAN ROJO NOS ACOMPAÑE.]

-Lo haré, Ddraig.- Y luego, una figura sombría aterrizó desde un árbol hasta el suelo. La sombra proyectada desde los árboles hace que sea difícil identificarla en el lugar, pero un brillo dorado y brillante y la luz de la luna cada vez más veloz pronto revelaron a quien Le ha llevado en sueños y en sueños. - Rei Miyama , el [rey dragón dorado].

-[emperador dragón rojo] Ichijou Tsukino. Solo, como solicité. ¿Esto es lo que ellos llaman 'estupidez de la trama', tal vez? O simplemente eres demasiado confiado.- El portador de dragón de pelo verde dijo, lanzando arriba y abajo su [lanza del dragón descendente] mientras se acercaba a el. -Y, wow, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Eiko te marcó en serio tan bien? Pero una vez más, ella era la cúspide del armamento anti-sobrenatural de papá ... Y una de las principales razones por las que quiero matarlo tanto.

-Al grano, Miyama. Si quieres hablar de tus problemas, ya dije que eso no me desconcertará en lo más mínimo. Sabes, lo sé, las historias de fondo no significan nada ahora que somos enemigos.- Dijo, levantando su mano hacia él, para luego convocar su [Boosted Gear]-pero no significa que podamos intentarlo ahora.

-Y es por eso que estoy solicitando tu presencia.- ichijou bajo la mano para que él mirara más de cerca su expresión confundida.

- _Espera, ¿quiere negociar ahora? Espera, estaba hablando de Onizuka-san hace unos segundos, y ya que está con nosotros, tal vez tiene algo que ver con ella._...

-[emperador dragón rojo] Tsukino Ichijou, estoy aquí para proponerte algo a ti, dejaré de atacar a la academia Kuoh con la condición de que me devuelvas la cabeza a Eiko.

- _De nuevo, me alegro de estar en un mundo donde las palabras de Miyama pueden tener sentido, o de lo contrario, esta sería una historia muy extraña e inquietante para contarles a los niños.-_ Vas a detener tus ataques en Kuoh ... ¿Si te devuelvo la cabeza a Onizuka-san?- Repitió su pedido y dijo 'propuesta' algunas veces, dentro y fuera de su cabeza, con Miyama con los brazos cruzados y esperando una respuesta. Una vez más tuvo esa sensación extraña en sus entrañas, y por alguna razón, quise sacar las tripas a ese nefilim.

-Sí. Me escuchaste bien, [dragón gales].- Dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia el y convocando a su [arte sagrado], solo para dejarlo escapar de su mano y golpear el piso.

- _No sé por qué, pero siento que está mintiendo de alguna manera. Yo no le creo Después de todo lo que sucedió, después de todos los que ha lastimado, después de todo lo que ha hecho ... ¡¿Está pensando seriamente en parar ahora ?!_

-Prefiero detener mis acciones contra la academia Kuoh y esta ciudad si ya no seré capaz de hablar y ver a mi hermana Eiko. Su cabeza y circuitos podrían estar funcionando ahora mismo, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo, me temo que ella Necesitara un nuevo cuerpo para la nutrición y el control del calor, y solo nuestro grupo puede proporcionarlo. Por lo tanto, para evitar sangre innecesaria en nuestras manos, le pido que piense en ello .

-Evitar ... Sangre en tus manos?- Lo parafraseo, agarrando nuevamente sus manos mientras la rabia se acumulaba dentro de el. ¡Es irónico, muy irónico viniendo de él! -¡Es muy gracioso venir de un terrorista! Sin embargo, es aún más divertido para ti pensar que cooperaré. ¡La gente casi murió durante la última prueba!

-...- Él lo miró por un segundo o dos, y suspiró.

- _A veces realmente quiero entender en lo que está pensando. Porque estoy seguro,_ _nunca ha pensando en los demás en este mundo.-_ Estornudo alguien probablemente está hablando de el, o simplemente está cambiando el clima más su fiebre moderada. se va a desviar nuevamente, ¿a qué demonios? se enfrenta.

-Como saben, no mediremos los daños ni el odio para alcanzar nuestro objetivo final, encontrar a alguien capaz de destruir a el [Mal supremo](enemigo final) y finalmente matar a nuestro padre. Estoy tan decidido como incluso a cambiar el color de mis ojos. para hacerlo, sin embargo, cuando se trata de mis hermanas, son los únicos momentos en que me retiraré.

-¿Por qué es eso? Lo dijiste, ¿no? Sacrifica todo para poder matar a tu viejo, sin importar el costo, incluido tener a todos en tu contra. ¿De qué se trata ...?- se detuvo a media frase cuando de repente la atmósfera se hizo más pesada, y sus ojos se agudizaron aún más, sintiendo una mirada de odio y enojo. - _Es él ... ¿Está enojado conmigo?-_ se preparo para un posible choque, pero pronto rei suspiró, y el lugar volvió a ser normal. No lo entendia Miyama ajustó su uniforme de Gessen y bajó su aura y sus manos.

-Has dicho esto ... Somos similares en algunos aspectos, pero al responder a mi oferta, me doy cuenta de que no puedes estar más equivocado. Somos completamente opuestos en todos los aspectos.- Dijo sin dudarlo un poco. Ahora cambió el tema, haciéndo una doble toma y jadeando sorprendido. Se mantuvo callado y tranquilo, pero el aura incómoda no desapareció. -Para ser justos, me siento ofendido cuando te comparas conmigo. No tienes ni idea de lo que he pasado, e incluso si no lo demuestro, estoy hirviendo de ira en este momento. como comparar un canon personaje principal con un fanon personaje original, no tienes derecho a decir o saber cómo me siento ... En absoluto .

-Sí, soy consciente de eso, Miyama.- Dijo respondiendo a su ceño fruncido con uno de los suyos.- _Lo sé, lo sabe, nunca seré capaz de entenderlo, como si nunca fuera capaz de entender a Annie desde ese momento. Sin embargo ..._ -No significa que no simpatizaré contigo.

-Incluso si lo hicieras, no quiero nada de tu compasión. Todo lo que quiero es que Eiko tenga su cabeza, y eso es todo. Cualquier otra cosa, me niego. Me niego a recibir cualquier otra cosa o recibir ayuda de alguien como tú.

-...- se callo de nuevo. Esta vez, estaba confundido. - _¿Está él ... etiquetándome? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué soy para él? ¿Todavía está pensando en ... estar en un manga? ¡Pero pensé que pasamos por eso!_ -¿Alguien como yo?

-Alguien que es **feliz** , alguien que gobierna el mundo.

-...?!

-¿No lo entiendes? Eres el feliz, eres el afortunado. Desde que tengo memoria, mi vida siempre ha sido un infierno. Mi padre Miyama Enma me estába haciendo experimentos, inyectándome veneno y pociones mágicas para probar sus efectos, implantar el [arte sagrado] de Fafnir en mí y probar los poderes de los conjuros anti-dragón. Todos los días era una tortura, escuchar los gritos de mis hermanos y hermanas mientras morían lentamente por el bien de lo que mi padre llamaba 'justicia'. Y cuando pensé que podría vivir una vida normal con mi familia adoptiva, el [mal supremo](enemigo final) me recordó que no importa lo que haga, no puedo escapar de mi destino por lo que soy, por lo que debería ser. - Dijo, mirando hacia abajo y volviendo a contar su triste pasado, repentinamente alzando sus ojos hacia ichijou y lanzando una de esas cartas. - ¿Qué hay de tí? Sé de ti, sé quién y qué eres, y solo mirándote, me da ganas de vomitar. ¿Qué derecho tienes para intentar compararte conmigo? Eres el feliz, eres el que tiene todo ...

Un [arte sagrado] poderoso y milagroso que te ahorra trabajo y problemas ...

Una familia feliz y completa a la que volver ...

Un harén de hermosas chicas que haría cualquier cosa por ti ...

¡Y el legado del gran [héroe del inframundo] satan, para que aproveches y seas elogiado sin hacer nada!

Tuve que luchar y llorar desde que era solo un niño, sufriendo las cosas que un tonto como tu jamas imaginaría, y sin tener nada en absoluto. Hasta que yo y mis hermanas escapamos de la casa Miyama. Ellas son ... lo único que tengo. Alguien a quien se le ha dado todo, nunca podría entender ... -Y ahora está llorando, las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos, trató de mantener su postura estoica y profesional, ya que ichijou solo podía mirarlo.

- _No sé qué sentir, pero ahora , No puedo, no lo haré, no siento lástima por él. No, él es el que no comprende_

Pero mis hermanas significan todo para mí. Son lo único que tengo, y es lo único por lo que lucho. Por lo tanto, estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, incluso detener mi objetivo y cambiar el color de mis ojos, para mantenerlos sanos y salvos .

-...-ichijou se quedo en silencio, pero podia sentir que su sangre hierve lentamente de rabia y enojo.- _Él no sabe nada, nada de mí._ -¿Quién diablos ... crees que eres?

-Alguien que sufrió lo suficiente a diferencia de ti, alguien que sabe cómo funciona este mundo a diferencia de ti, alguien que ganó lo que tiene, y no se le dio nada, sus méritos a diferencia de usted, y alguien un feliz, inexperto, apestado a la leche como usted no puede entender , ni siquiera en un millón de años. Alguien ...

-/Qué sabe cómo se siente una pérdida, y no quiere que eso suceda nunca más, a diferencia de yo /-ambos dijieron al mismo tiempo _..._

¡ZING!

DOOOOOOOOOON!

 **-¡CALLAAAAATEEEEEEE ...!**

Y todo terminó en un segundo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la mano izquierda de ichijou se levanto, y convocó su espada sagrada, chocando contra Miyama en un encuentro violento. Levantó su propia espada contra el, pero su furia era tan incontrolable que empujé a [Rhongomiant] al límite y lo golpeé con la pura fuerza solo. El resultado provocó la caída de varios árboles y creó un camino de destrucción, la armadura dorada que fue su enemigo al final.

- _¿Sabes que? Jodete! ¡A la mierda! A la mierda su historia! A la mierda sus motivos! ¡A la mierda todo sobre él! ¡No me importa más! Él es ... ¡Es carne muerta para mí ahora! Él no sabe, ¡él no entiende! ¡¿Quién diablos cree que es ?! ¡Él está muerto!_ -Haaaaaah ~ ...! Haaaaaaah ~ ...!- El vapor de rabia e ira fue expulsado de su boca, cuando su propia visión comenzó a difuminarse, la ira se apoderó de su cuerpo, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. - _Pérdida ... Mis pérdidas ... Gente a la que no pude proteger, gente de la que ni siquiera podía despedirme ... Gente que ... Que estaba tan cerca ... Tan cerca de ..._

 _Nina ..._

 _Julia ..._

 _Gremory ..._

 _Annie ..._

-¿Por qué tan molesto?- Volteo sus ojos hacia la armadura dorada frente a el, poniéndose de pie y convocando con una de sus manos una gigantesca lanza de luz. Incluso desde allí, ichijou podía sentir el aura mortal a su alrededor. Ese poder era suficiente para matar a un demonio normal. Parecía demasiado calmado, demasiado sereno, pero aún lloraba. -Lo sé, ya sabes, lo que digo es verdad. Sufrí lo peor, así que puedo hacer lo peor. Un zoquete como tú nunca lo entendería, pero este mundo es un lugar cruel, con gente cruel y egoísta. las personas como nosotros pueden entenderse entre sí, mientras te sientas y ríes, bendecido con todo, ¡sin siquiera darte cuenta de los pobres que te rodean! ¡Puedes ENTENDER!

¡ZING!

 **-¡TÚ NUNCA ENTENDERÁS!**

¡ZOOM!

¡CRASH!

DOOOOON!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Haaaaah ...! ¡Haaaaah ...!- su boca ... Puede sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre, como partículas de luz flotando a su alrededor. - _Duele, duele como el infierno, pero ni esta lanza de Luz me detendrá. ¡Él verá! Voy a morder al lado de su cabeza! Él es el ... ¡Él es el que no ENTIENDE!_

-Tch ... Ni siquiera puedo pensar en nada. No solo siento disgusto, sino piedad de ti, [emperador dragón rojo] Tsukino Ichijou. ¡Tonto ignorante!- Y luego convocó a otro circulo mágico dorado desde su espalda, y desde allí, vino algo ... Algo. Parece, pero no puede ser una espada. La forma recuerda a un cilindro o un pilar, y está hecha completamente de una roca negra, con minerales en bruto que sirven como asa, varias runas talladas en dicha hoja y con un aura tan antigua que se puedo escuchar susurros. -¿Somos uno de lo mismos? ¡Somos iguales! ¡No me jodas! SI REALMENTE QUIERES ENTENDERME, ENTONCES TENDRÍA QUE DESTRUIR ESTA CIUDAD ENTERA PARA QUE TUVIERA AL MENOS UNA PORCIÓN ¡DE LO QUE HE SUFRIDO!

-...

...

...

...

 _Lo siento, Sarah-san ..._

 _No pude mantener nuestra promesa ..._

 **[yo, aquel que despierta ...!]**

 **"en el principio los cielos se rompieron y cayo al abismo en ese momento, nací, y todavía estoy ..."**

 **[¡soy el dragón celestial que destruirá el don de la vida y la luz dada por dios...!]**

 **"el primero, los segundos, el ultimo y sus hijos. Ascenso, caída, muerte y renacimiento. el ciclo eterno, esfuerzo inútil"**

 **[rasgo la nada y aplasto el sueño...]**

 **"Dioses, demonios, asesinos y santos; vi el nacimiento de todos ellos, y veré la muerte de todos ellos, porque soy lo que todavía está, y permanecerá hasta el fin..."**

 **[ME CONVERTIRÉ EN EL DRAGÓN ROJO DE DOMINACIÓN ...]**

 **"por mi se va a la cuidad doliente, por mi se va al eterno sufrimiento, por medio de mi todos son castigados.**

 **me hizo la divina justicia, me hizo la suma potestad,me hizo el amor supremo.**

 **antes de mi todo fue bueno y perfecto.**

 **abandonad toda esperanza los que entrais aquí"**

 **[Y TE QUEMARE EN LAS LLAMAS DEL INFIERNO CARMESI! ]**

 **"vaya ni siquiera a pasado un día y ya eres un fracaso, sin duda me equivoque al dejar esto en manos de cualquiera"**

 **[UNIDAD TIRANIC-...!]**

 **-ENUMA ELIS -...!**

 **-** [ **Ichijou ...** ]

 _¿eh?_

-CERO-CHAN ...!

-¡ICHIJOU ...!

-Qué...?- La luz regresó a sus sentidos. Y con eso, una poderosa descarga eléctrica en toco todo el cuerpo de ichijou. Lo peor de todo es que se sentía restringido en los pies, y pronto la fatiga lo llegó. Parpadeé una vez, dos veces, y ahora, vio a kurama al borde de las lágrimas frente a el, mientras detrás de ella, las chicas restantes de Miyama cogían a Miyama con cuerdas de energía y puños de metal. ichjou no estaba haciendo mejor, sellos de papel a su alrededor y cubriendo cada pulgada de mi cuerpo. -¿Yoko ...?

-¡Gracias a Dios que tengo el contrato contigo! ¡¿Qué estabas pensando ?! ¡Un segundo más y hubieras arrasado toda la ciudad!- Dijo, buscando su yo ahora calmado y usando su energía para poner sus nervios bajo control. Echo otra mirada al otro lado, y Miyama todavía estaba luchando con su cosita de espada, Kurumi intentaba con fuerza cerrar ese circulo y Matsuoka lo atrapó con sus barras negras y líneas de absorción.

-¡Whoa! ¡Guau! ¡Cálmate, Rei-chan! ¡Recuerda para qué estamos aquí!- la de pelo espigado, Kurisu Kurumi , dijo con una trampa alrededor del cuello de Miyama, todo verde con detalles esmeralda. -¡Recuerda el plan! ¡No te maten ni mates! ¡No eres así!

-¡Déjamalo a él! ¡Lo mataré! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES, YO DIGO! ¡COMENZARÉ UNA GUERRA POR EIKO! ¡VERÁS, YO ...!- Y fue cortado cuando las líneas de absorción lo empujaron más fuerte, y fue lanzado hacia atrás en una caja negra de oscuridad,

[PRISIÓN SOMBRÍA: ROMPE BALANCE],[ALCATRAZ OSCURO] y desapareció en el aire. eso ha terminado.

-Yareyareyareyareyare, no era Zero-chan en su PMS. Pero espera, él es un tipo ~. Eso es aleatorio, ¿por qué por qué?-Dijo Matsuoka, desactivando sus [artes sagrados] y volviendo su mirada hacia los 2 frente a ella. Parpadeando una vez, dos veces con sus orbes púrpuras, suspiró y se sentó en el suelo arenoso. -Kurumin, ¿hemos terminado?

-¿Sí? Como, no sé. Lo veré de inmediato.- Y luego, se volvió hacia ellos, sonriendo tan torpemente y rascándose la cabeza. El aura por allí cambió de repente, se hizo más liviana, incluso más suave. -Yooo ~, aún así, queremos la cabeza de Eiko-chan, ¿está bien? Como, por favor. No queremos ningún problema, y prometemos que ya no atacaremos, ¿está bien? Bien. Nos vemos.

-Espere...!- Y antes de que ichijou pudiera siquiera protestar o hacer algo más ... Asintó con la cabeza porque todavía esta sellado, desaparecieron de nuevo en su circulo de teletransportación. Pero no antes de decir.

-Así que ... ¡Te veré en la última prueba ~!

Y, al final, los dejaron solos, con solo la brisa del cielo de medianoche.

- _Yo no sé ... ¿No sé cómo sentir? ¿Cómo te sientes después de casi romper el todo de alguien? Esto es ... La primera vez que estallé en tanto odio. Ni siquiera cuando Nero-san se burló de mí me sentí así antes? Fue rabia, no odio. Pero puedo decir esto ahora ... Odio, odio, odio a Miyama Rei! Yo no ... no entiendo? No lo siento? No sé lo que es 'pérdida'? No, ¡él es el que no comprende! ¡Él es el que no quiere entender! ¡Él es quien ...!_

¡PAF!

-¡Ay!- Y sentío una quemadura en su mejilla izquierda. Fue rápido, pero el dolor todavía está ahí. le tomó un momento salir de su trance y ver que quien le había abofeteado era kurama.

-Deja de hacerte miserable, Ichijou.- Ella habló, ya que el solo pudo tratar de sacudir el dolor. Luego soltó los sellos para abrazarlo, muy fuerte. De repente, toda la ira desapareció, y nuevamente se sintió cálido. Ella lo palmeó en la cabeza y se acercó más, mientras suspiraba de nuevo el vapor de calor en su cabeza. -Por favor, deja de hacer esto. Deja de hacerte sufrir. Dije que iba a protegerte, ¿no? No ... No me hagas sentir incumplida. Por favor ...

-... _No hay forma de que perdonara a Miyama Rei ni a sus chicas, en absoluto. Pero tampoco hay necesidad de molestar a Yoko. No lo haré ... No pensaré demasiado en eso. Si eso la pone triste, no me molestaré en pensar demasiado._ -Suspiro una vez más, y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza. -Está bien. Lo siento, Yoko.

-Sí. Deberías, tonto. -Ella dijo, mientras seguían abrazados, compartiendo calidez en esa fría noche. -Si lo haces de nuevo, tomaré tu virginidad.

-...

Típico...

* * *

 **parte 2**

al día siguiente academia kuoh, oficina de la directora

-Entonces, Miyama Rei dijo que comenzaría una guerra contra Kuoh si no le damos la cabeza a onizuka.-dijo nemesis después de que ichijou Confeso todo lo que pasó ayer. Como siempre, ella está sentada en su silla, sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras serena está sentada en una silla cercana, bebiendo té, mientras nota la ausencia de Aria. -Y si la entregamos, él detendrá sus ataques contra Kuoh. Eso es ... De hecho, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Sí, ¿no es así?- dijo- _Ella está pensando como yo, por supuesto, eso es una mierda. Ese idiota Miyama, por supuesto que hará cualquier cosa para acercarse a su objetivo._ -Es un psicópata. ¡Por supuesto que nos apuñalará en el momento en que le demos a Onizuka!

-Ichijou-kun, odio contradecirte, pero tal vez estés siendo demasiado duro con él.- serena le dijo, mientras el la miraba incrédulamente.

- _Espera, ¿ella lo está defendiendo? No, espera, probablemente ella esté hablando de Sarah-san. Por supuesto, Sarah-san es una de ellas, probablemente sea una buena persona. Espero, espero._

-Sarah-chan dijo que él es solo un niño confundido, al igual que el resto de ellos. Tal vez si hablamos con él, ya no será necesario ningún otro conflicto.

-¿De verdad crees que después de lo que le hizo a la clase 1-D, Kaichou? ¿De lo que le hizo a su propia hermana en el juicio? ¡Lo conocí directamente, y él no es más que un psicópata!- Dije, sobresaltándolos a ambos con el volumen de su voz. - _Tal vez estoy siendo demasiado ruidoso, tal vez estoy siendo demasiado grosero, pero no me importa, necesitan ver cuánto él es un bicho raro._ -se volteo hacia la pelirroja. -Bien, Nemesis-san ?! Sabes, ¿verdad? ¡Lo que hizo es imperdonable!

-Es cierto que podría ser el más bajo de la escoria, no lo sabemos. Pero lo que hizo a la clase 1-D es imperdonable, y no confío en alguien con un [arte sagrado], ni en alguien que necesite un mediador para discutirlos. - Dijo ella en un tono plano, aunque pesado, cuando de repente gotas de sangre comenzaron a manchar su mesa, saliendo directamente de sus nudillos.

- _¡Ella entendió, por supuesto! Ella es realmente inteligente, ¡lo consigue!-_ Sin embargo, lo que ella dijo justo después de eso.

-Sin embargo, por absurda que esta oferta sea, no podemos descartarla todavía.

-¿Eh ...?- el mundo de ichijou se detuvo allí mismo. - _¿Espera? ¿Qué dijo ella? Ella dijo ... ¡¿Considerar su oferta ?! No, espera, eso no está bien! Nemesis-san, ¡eres más inteligente que eso! ¡No hay manera de que digas eso con la cara seria!_ -Nemesis-san, estás bromeando, ¿verdad? Quiero decir ... ¡quiero decir! Espera ...

-Tsukino Ichijou, no podemos descartar la posibilidad de tal estancamiento.- Ella continuó, mientras el respeto de ichijou por ella disminuía por una tonelada. -Tienes que entender, no importa lo que hizo o lo que estamos sintiendo, como el demonio que protege la ciudad de Kuoh, debo atacar por el trato más exánime de esto.

-¿Y qué? ¡Envía a los [niños DxD]! ¡Kaichou! ¡Aria-nee y los demás! ¡Problema resuelto!- Le dijo, golpeando su mano sobre la mesa, mientras ella continuaba mirándolo con una mirada que también le mostraba su respeto por el.- _¡No me importa! Si ella no puede ver el 'trato más exánime', ¡estoy tratando de mostrarlo por ella!_ -¡No me digas que no ves lo fácil que es! ¡Derroté a dos de ellos, a mí, el [peor emperador dragón rojo] que existe! ¡No puede ser muy difícil para ti pensar eso!

-¡Eres tú quien no ve lo arriesgado que es eso!- Se levantó de su silla para mirarlo, su mirada morada, rajada, chocando con la mía, mientras serena también se levantaba para mirar hacia arriba. Siguieron mirándose el uno al otro, incapaces de parar. -¡Sé lo fácil que sería! ¡Pero piensa en las consecuencias! ¡Ichijou, si desatan todo el poder de los dragones al mismo tiempo que nosotros, Kuoh sería destruido!

-¡No me importa! ¿Qué hay de las otras escuelas! ¡Dijeron que no era la primera vez! ¡Imagina a los demás, de lo que los salvaremos al destruirlos ahora!- Dijo, ¡acercándose y enfadado con ella! - _¡¿Qué?! Ella no entiende! Ella no quiere entender!_ -¿Y qué hay de Kuoh? ¡Si podemos desvanecerlo a él y a los demás de una vez por todas, creo que Kuoh sería suficiente para ...!

-¡No te atrevas a pensar en eso! **¡NO TE ATREVAS!** \- Y explotó, mientras los ojos negros se formaban alrededor de los normales y los colmillos brotaban de su boca. -¡Esto es por tu propio bien! ¿Por qué no puedes ver que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para proteger a Todos ?! ¿Por qué no puedes entender, **Rina** ?

-...?!

-¡Ah ...!- Y luego, silencio. Después de esas palabras, ambos cerraron la boca y se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

- _Espera ... No, no quiero pelear con Nemesis-san. No puedo pelear con Nemesis-san. ¿Que es esto? Yo ... yo ..._

-...

-N-Némesis-sa -...?

-¡Y eso es todo, amigos!- Antes de que pudiera murmurar una disculpa, de repente un par de manos le taparon la boca y los ojos, alejándolo de donde estaba originalmente. Por la voz y los gestos, era probablemente la acción de serena. -¡Oye, Lady Nemesis, haz tus cosas, lo haré, lo llevaré lejos para que lo pienses! ¿De acuerdo? ¡De acuerdo! ¡Nos vemos ~!

-¡Mmmmph ...! presi -... ¡Mm mph ...!- Protesto, agitando las manos y los brazos arriba y abajo, pero ella lo tomó por sorpresa, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer bajo sus tirones y manos. Al final, pudo sentirse arrastrado lejos de su oficina y cerrando la puerta. serena solo lo soltó una vez que estában a unos pasos de la habitación mencionada. -¡K-Kaichou ...!

-¡Ichijou-kun ...!- Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella puso sus manos en sus mejillas en un intento de calmarlo. Continuo luchando bajo su control independientemente.

-¡Debo pedir perdón a Nemesis-san! ¡Necesito!

-¡Mírame, mírame!

-¡Kaichou! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame ...!

Chu ~!

-...!- Y luego se acercó más y aterrizó un beso en sus labios. Una vez más, el se sintió intoxicado por el contacto, así como disgustado ya que casi vomito sintiendo ese sabor a lápiz de labios de fresa nuevamente. Ella lo acercó aún más y profundizó el beso, metiendo su lengua en su boca mientras el luchaba contra ella. Duró solo unos segundos, al final de el estaba completamente gelatina en sus brazos, mientras ella lo soltaba y trazaba una cadena de saliva entre ellos. Ahogo otra nube de humo, y disparé sus ojos aturdidos sobre ella. -K-Kaichou ...?

¡PAF!

-Ay...!- Y luego, ella le dio una bofetada. ¡Y en el mismo lugar que kurama, haciéndolo herir aún más!

-¿Has despertado de tu pesadilla, Ichijou-kun?- Preguntó, su brillante sonrisa volvió a decorar su rostro brillante. Masajeo el área de la bofetada y, antes de darse cuenta, volvió a la normalidad.

- _¿Que fue eso de nuevo? Correcto. Luché contra Nemesis-san ... Vergüenza._

-Perdón por eso, pero te pusiste histérico. Pensé que una buena sacudida y una bofetada de despertar harían el truco. Entonces, ¿te sientes mejor?

-¿Honestamente? Sí, un poco-. Dijo. Esta un poco más tranquilo ahora. Esta triste, esta avergonzado. Lucho contra Némesis porque no podía controlar sus emociones, y no es la primera vez que sucede. Por ese momento, se olvido de quién era y quién debía ser. Suspiro y apoyo su espalda contra la pared. -Esto fue bastante juvenil para mí ... Lo siento.

-Está bien, está bien. Sucede. Estás realmente enojado, ¿verdad?- Ella infló su pecho y asintió en comprensión, mientras el se hundía un poco más en la pared, sumido en sus pensamientos, sintiéndose un poco deprimido. -No te preocupes, Némesis no está enojada, solo está ... Nerviosa. Ya sabes cómo es, no será así por mucho tiempo. Lo que sea que haya pasado, pasó, ¿de acuerdo?

-...- Y suspiro, y sintiéndose un poco audaz, abrazo a serena en busca de consuelo.- _Creo que me estoy volviendo cada segundo emocionalmente más débil. No estaría haciendo nada de esto si fuera yo hace unas semanas. Estoy siendo mucho más conflictivo, y no es así como debería comportarme_.- serena fue sorprendida por ese movimiento repentino, pero lo abrazo de todos modos con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Lo siento por hacerte ver eso, Kaichou.

-Ya dije que no te preocupes, Ichijou-kun. Y oye, es bueno verte siendo un poco más audaz. Quiero decir, si puedo abrazarte así más a menudo, jejeje ...- Dio un paso atrás y rompió el abrazo. Ella lo obligó a mirarla, -Hablaré con Némesis. Si ella ve que lo sientes, tal vez ustedes dos puedan volver a hablar. Pero por ahora, dejen que el polvo se aclare un poco más. Ve a pasar el rato con tus amigos, liberarse de cualquier otra influencia exterior. Deje que los adultos se encarguen de eso .

Y sin más preámbulos, ichijou suspiro y se alejo de allí.

- _Kaichou tiene razón, no puedo influir en la final de Nemesis-san. Además, no creo que deba tener ese tipo de poder, ya que solo soy un demonio de clase baja por ahora. Aún así, Miyama Rei no estará pensando demasiado en su mente, así que quién sabe qué esperar. Espero ... la decisión de Nemesis-san no será demasiado imprudente._

Además, si tiene razón, el fatídico encuentro debería tener lugar hoy. Después de todo, hoy es el último día del torneo electivo. Qué semana, ¿no?

¡BUMP!

-¡Kah ...!- Volvió a la realidad cuando choco con algo. O más bien, alguien se topó con el. Era realmente pequeño, así que pudo mantener el equilibrio a pesar del poco impacto. El Objeto no identificado, sin embargo, no tuvo tanta suerte, ya que cayó al suelo, chirriando en el camino. -¡Oye! ¡Mira a dónde vas!

-¡Lo siento! Solo estaba escapando de dos malos y ... ¡Ah!- Y la pequeña ni siquiera pensó demasiado mientras se ponía de pie otra vez y señalaba a ichijou con el dedo. era una niña pequeña de unos de ojos azules, cabell rubio largo y liso piel blanca que vestia un atuendo pequeño de sacerdotisa de templos, lo cual es bastante extraño. una loli rubia en traje de miko, qué vista tan extraña. Sus ojos brillaban mirándo a ichijou. -¡Ah! ¡Te encontré! ¡El tipo dragón!

-¿Disculpa?- _Espera, ¿ella sabe de mí? Espera, por supuesto que lo sabe. Es una extranjera en un atuendo de miko, se esperaría que alguien en un enfrentamiento tan extraño lo supiera. Además, tengo la sensación de que tengo un imán gigante de atracción sobrenatural dentro de mi cabeza, o [Boosted Gear]._

-[debería disculparme?]

-[ **no veo por que** ]

-¿Quiero decir que?

¡ZING!

-¡Ah ...!- Pero antes de que se pudieran haber dicho más palabras, un conocido campo mental la envolvió y la levitó en el aire. Esto solo puede significar una cosa.

 _-Y lo adivinaste bien, Izuki._ \- A la vuelta de la esquina, como estaba esperando, aparecieron Mizuki y Ren, ambos con varios sellos mágicos que los cubrían con pegamento y olían a saliva. Ninguno con una cara amistosa. Ambos se detuvieron junto a la mencionada bola de energía y suspiraron. ¿Cómo puede un psíquico suspirar mentalmente?. - _me gane la cena Gracias por darnos una oportunidad, hemos estado tratando de atrapar a esta pequeña desde hace un tiempo._

-Wow, ¿ni siquiera un psíquico fue capaz de localizar a una niña? ¿Ya se había oxidado?- ¡Después de ese pequeño gruñido, un sonido similar a una interferencia se hizo eco en su cabeza!- _¡Mierda! ¡Mi dolor de cabeza atacará nuevamente! ¡Que demonios! ¡Lo siento! ¡Para!-_ Y pronto, el sonido se detuvo.- _Uf. Tiro barato!_

 _-Te sirve bien. Aunque no estaba al tanto de tu dolor de cabeza previo. Mi error._

-Resulta que no es una niña ordinaria. He visto esto antes. Es bastante raro, pero tiene un talento anormal para aprender [artes sabia].- Ren dijo, luciendo enojada y golpeando el globo terráqueo donde estaba la mencionada niña, el efecto de eco que la hacía proteger sus oídos. -Incluso fundió su presencia en el aire. Eso es bastante impresionante.

-¿En serio? ¿Esta niña puede aprender [artes sabias]?- ichijou señalo, cuando se recuperó de su dolor de cabeza y presionó su rostro contra el globo mental.- _Creo que ella quiere hablar de algo. No lo sé, pero estoy teniendo sentimientos muy extraños de Deja-Vú con esta chica ... Algo algo de niña, algo algo [arte sabia]. Oye, Mizuki,_ _¿la puedes liberar de la jaula mental ? Si ella sabe que soy un dragón, entonces ella podría estar buscándome de alguna manera._

- _Entendido. ¿Por qué no?-_ La niña mentalmente ... Hablaba, pensó, algo mientras levantaba un dedo y

ZIM!

La bola de energía desapareció, haciendo que la chica besara el suelo. Un poco duro, pero por la cara de mizuki, see puede ver que fue intencional?

 _-Sí, lo hice a propósito._

-Es lo que pensaba.

-En serio, chicos. Estoy aquí. Quiero ser parte de la conversación, incluso si es mental.

-¡Tú! ¡Super duper [dragón gales], [emperador dragón rojo] [dragón de la dominación]!- La niña se puso de pie y volvió a señalarlo con un dedo. Tan casualmente, el rodó los ojos y suspiro. Ella sabe, por supuesto que ella sabe. se inclino y cruzo los brazos.

-Sí, ese soy yo. Estudiante de primer año de la academia Kuoh, y heredero del [Boosted Gear], portador del [emperador Dragón Rojo] Ddraig, Tsukino Ichijou.- La nostalgia llenó sus pulmones cuando dije eso otra vez, y luego apuntéo con sus ojos hacia ella. Su mirada azul chocando contra su verde. De alguna manera, ella se ve muy determinada. -¿Y tú, pequeña niña?

-¡Mi nombre es Salvatina Veritas , pero llamame Sally, soy una exorcista de rango B del Amamiya Shrine y practicante de [artes sabias] extraordinaria!- Exorcistas? el cuerpo de ichijou se tensó con esa frase. Espera, ¿no era esa loca monja más ese espeluznante sacerdote también exorcista? se alejo un paso de ella, pero antes de nada, Ren apareció justo al lado de ella, con una katana a mano, y colocó el borde de inmediato sobre su cuello.

-¿Y cuál es tu problema con nuestro dragón, exorcista? Ni siquiera tiene tiempo para pasarlo con sus azadones, dudo que quiera más problemas-. Dijo con voz seria, ya que la monja ni siquiera parpadeó con esa amenaza. En cambio, ella siguió sonriendo.

-¡Pero no estoy aquí para causar problemas! De hecho, ¡quiero ser su amigo!

-¿Eh ...?-dijo ren

-¿Qué?- dijo ichijou mientras fruncia el ceño a eso. Incluso Ren fue retractada por sus palabras. es decir, ¡el primer exorcista que conocí trató de matarlo! ¡Dos veces incluso! Por supuesto, lo mismo ocurre con los Demonios, desde que conocí a berolina y todo, - _pero ... ¿No creíamos que éramos enemigos mortales?-_ Dirigió su mirada al psíquico, y asintió con la cabeza cuando se encontraron con los ojos. Después de un segundo, ella solo sonrió.

- _Huh, ¿sabes qué, Izuki? Ella dice la verdad_ -. Dijo Mizuki, para su confusión. Sin embargo, un poco más confiado, confundido, ichijou dio un paso atrás donde estaba originalmente y recuperé su postura.

-Sí! Mi abuelo siempre decía que yo sea buena y cordial con lo sobrenatural, de modo que pueda ganar regalos y cosas buenas de ellos! 'Socializar, no exorcizar', como diría él! Era tan bueno en eso, tuvo sexo con demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos, youkais y de todo! - ella dijo alzando las manos, mientras los demas podían ver el fantasma de un anciano con atuendos de sacerdote sintoísta y haciendo el mismo gesto a sus espaldas. Hablando de indiferente. Pero al menos un exorcista que no quiere matar en el acto, sin embargo, no podian sentir tanto respeto por él, no saben por qué. -Además, si los cuentos de los atrevidos del [emperador dragón rojo] son ciertos, ¡entonces tal vez puedas enseñarme cómo hacer mejor uso del [arte sabio]!

-¿Espera? -el dijo de vuelta. - _¿Le enseño a hacer uso del [arte sabio]? Ni siquiera sé dónde puedo encontrar el Monte Myouboku, y mucho menos cómo controlar la energía natural._

- _Lo siento, Izuki, pero eso es una mierda._

-¿Disculpe, princesa?

-¡Sip! ¡Sip! ¡Tú! ¡Enséñame [artes sabio]! ¡Como el [rey demonio] Issei-dono lo hizo con lady shirone! de dice que el le dijo algunas palabras mágicas y ¡BAM! , ¡Aprendió a usar el [arte sabio] de forma apropiada! ¡Yo también quiero eso! ¡Di esas palabras mágicas y ayúdame con mis [artes sabias]! - Ella dijo emocionada, el se sonrojo bajo sus manos.

- _Mierda, ella es tan pequeña e inocente. Pero debo explicar eso sobre Lady Shirone._

-Mira, Sally-chan, me encantaría enseñarte [artes sabias] ... Pero resulta que esas palabras fueron solo palabras de senpai. Incluso si pudiera llegar a algo, aquellos que dijeron 'palabras mágicas' eran una cosa entre ellos , y eso es todo. No sé nada sobre [artes sabias] que no involucre tokusatsu, y tal vez seas demasiado joven para eso -. Dijo, tratando de sonar imponente. Sin embargo, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue que ella lo miraba con el rostro hinchado, mientras que los otros dos idiotas de allí se reían. Esto va a ser difícil. -Además, estoy seguro de que hay otros sabios más experimentados que te ayudarán con eso. No creo que alguien sin una pista al respecto pueda hacer mucho.

-¡Pero quiero grandes tetas !- Exclamó con ambos brazos al aire y haciendo pucheros tanto que su cara parecía un globo. ¿Esperen?

-¿Eh ...?

-¡Sí! Quiero aprender [artes sabias] y practicarlo lo antes posible para que pueda tener grandes tetas como lady Kuroka y lady Shirone cuando sea grande.- Continuó saltando de arriba abajo, cuando de repente ichijou recordo en qué universo esta. Echo un vistazo a los dos idiotas, y se están riendo histéricamente.

- _Oh Dios(AY), en qué agujero estoy metido._

-Quiero aprender [artes sabias] para poder tener pechos grandes, y luego encontrar un buen marido y varios amantes, y tener mucho amor e hijos ¡Y s -...!

¡ZAS!

-Owwwwie ~ ...!

-Mantenlo bajo, ¿quieres?- Suspiro, ya que primero el estaba ardiendo debido a la energía sagrada que flotaba alrededor de su cuerpo. - _Por Dios, ella está recolectando energía incluso sin intentar, ese es un nuevo nivel. ¡Ella es muy joven para pensar en eso! ¡Mierda, ni siquiera tendría el último día si tuviera uno de esos en los días!-_ se quedo mirando fijamente para mantener la cara seria, y se volteo hacia ella, golpeando su chichon palpitante en su cráneo. -Sally-san, lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte en tu búsqueda.

-¡¿Waaaah ?! ¿Por qué no, Ichijou-sensei ?!- Ella lo llamó 'sensei', lo convertira en un maestro. No sabe por qué, pero esta teniendo una hemorragia nasal en ese momento.

- _De acuerdo, cálmate, Ichijou. Ahora, piensa en cada palabra que salga de tu boca.-_ Porque ... ¡GRANDES PECHOS NO SON SUFICIENTES PARA QUE UNA CHICA TENGA SU PROPIO HAREM!

-eeeeeeeeh ...?

...

...

...

- _Cometí un error..._

- _Sí, lo hiciste._

 _-_ [la cagaste socio]

-[ **en grande** ]

-¡Sí! Quiero decir ... ¡Las chicas no son solo grandes tetas! De hecho, ¡las tetas grandes son solo una distracción para ocultar lo que es realmente importante!- Dijo sin pensar

\- [ **soy yo o de repente el [Buda de la perversidad] se derrumbó sobre el** ]

-[es como oír hablar a juzo hyodo otra vez]-ichijou ya solo podia continuar con esa pequeña diatriba. Sally en lugar de estar asustada o sorprendida, ¡estaba más emocionada que nunca!

- _¡Continúa, Ichijou, o de lo contrario no serás capaz de convencerla!_

 _-_ ¡Wow! ¡Nunca pensé en eso! ¿Y qué es eso, Ichijou-sensei? ¡Cuéntame el secreto del [emperador dragón rojo]- Ella dijo, otra vez saltando de arriba abajo. Para su sorpresa, incluso Ren estaba un poco emocionado.

- _¡Oh, alguien en el infierno, necesito superar esto o de lo contrario me veré como un tonto!-_ ¡Respiro profundo y listo!-Está bien, ¡te lo diré, ahora y solo ahora!- Levanto un dedo y medito un poco consigo mismo.- _Bien, ¡quédate profundamente en tu mente, Ichijou! ¡Pensar! ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser mejor que las tetas? ¡Muchas cosas, pero en esta situación, solo puedo recurrir a eso! ¡Sí! ¡Ese!_ -Sally-chan, para que puedas dominar las [artes sabias], debes olvidarte de los pechos grandes, y en cambio ... ¡ LLEVAR EL TRAJE DE BAÑO !

-...

-...?!

-...!

...

...

-¿Eh? ¿Trajes de baño? ¿Cómo pueden ser mejores que los pechos grandes?- Sally dijo con una mirada curiosa y confundida. El fuego en los ojos de Ren también desapareció, y Mizuki estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

- _No sé lo que pasó, solo lo dije sin pensarlo. ¡Es hora de poner a trabajar mi carga de mierda!_

-¡Las tetas grandes rebotan, se agitan, se sacuden, se hunden e incluso ordeñan! ¡No hay nada que los trajes de baño puedan hacer para rivalizar con los pechos grandes!

-¡No dejes que te engañe, Sally-chan! ¡Los trajes de baño pueden hacer que todo, incluso las tetas pequeñas, se vean bien!- DijO, cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos para mantener la calma.- _De acuerdo, no, no me veo rudo con eso._ -Los desnudos y frívolos, por ejemplo, pueden hacer que el área del cofre se vea grande e hinchable con las tiras y los volantes. ¡Quién necesita tetas grandes cuando tienes el poder de engañar!

-¡Oooooohh ...!- Y parecía sorprendida, como si acababa de llegar al nirvana. El destello de luz en sus ojos brillaba más que nunca. -¡Nunca pensaría en eso! ¡Qué gran revelación!

-¡y no solo tetas! ¡Con el traje de baño correcto, también puedes dibujar la línea derecha y formarte al trasero perfecto!-Continuo, perdiéndose en su propio despotricamiento, llegando con más y más gilipolleces. -¡Y también vienen en muchas formas y formas! Puedes verte lindo, puedes lucir caliente, puedes lucir provocativo, puedes lucir reservado! Dependiendo del traje de baño, puedes ser lo que quieras, con o sin senos.

-¡Ooooooh! ¡Tienes toda la razón, sensei!

-¿Y la mejor parte? Ambas partes son consensuales. Si una mujer viste, por ejemplo, un traje de baño casual de una sola pieza, ella está diciendo 'Estoy aquí para la playa / piscina', pero cuando una chica sexy viste una negra de dos, ¡Bikini con forma de anillo, ella sabe! ¡Ella sabe que se balancea, sabe que está caliente! ¡Ella dice con eso 'sí! ¡Estoy caliente! ¡Alabado sean, cerdos!'! No es como ropa interior, no es como ropa casual, no es ¡incluso como un combo de tank-tops y bombachos! ¡Con trajes de baño, puedes elegir y decir lo que quieras sin palabras!

-¡Qué gran lección! ¡Tienes razón, Ichijou-sensei! ¡Suficiente de tetas y pechos grandes! ¡Lo mejor del mundo es el traje de baño correcto!- Ella dijo, su convicción ardiendo tanto que se podía sentir el calor de allí. No es que la inspiración se haya ido, sino que ichijou siente vergüenza de nuevo.

- _¿Qué demonios acabo de decirle a un niño de doce años? Me siento como uno de esos vagabundos del parque que solo podían pensar en el porno.-_ se volteo y, mientras Ren estaba reflexionando si lo que acaba de decir era completo o no, Mizuki se ríe tanto que puede escucharlo en su mente. Se está riendo tanto que lo está alcanzando mentalmente.

-¡Lo tengo, Sensei! ¡No necesito realmente los pechos grandes para tener a todos los hombres a mi disposición! ¡Lo que necesito es atractivo! ¡Sí! ¡Diferentes atractivos, diferentes trajes de baño para diferentes tipos! Eso ¡Es el secreto definitivo para alcanzar mi propio final de harén! ¡Gracias, sensei!

-S-sí ... Sí, supongo ...- _¿Qué me pasó? Creé un monstruo. Este es probablemente el tercer peor momento de mi vida. ¿Qué clase de monstruo le haría eso a un niño? Me siento sucio, pero al menos es un caso aislado ..._

-Beep, beep, boop.-una voz robotica se oyó en el pasillo

-¿Eh ...?- Todos se voltearon para ver desde donde se escuchaba esa voz, solo para ver una puerta semicerrada al lado de la habitación de némesi, la sala de reuniones. Y desde allí, abriendo la puerta, estaba Sarah cargando la cabeza de Onizuka.

 _-Oh no, no me digas. Ah ah..._

-Beep, Boop. Bin! Datos actualizados. [emperador dragón rojo] Ichijou Tsukino es un aficionado a los trajes de baño. _-_ Dijo Onizuka, sus ojos brillando una lluvia de datos y su cabeza vibrando. A pesar de parpadear un par de veces y mantener su postura tranquila, podian verla sonrojarse un poco.

-Tururu ~, No es de extrañar Tsukino-san tiene un don para el servicio de fans. Con un hijo pervertido como este, me sorprende que ella no pidió que mi manga sea un hentai directo.- Dijo la dragona azul, acariciándose la cabeza con las manos y esbozando una sonrisa. A pesar de la serenidad en esos, ichijou no podía sentir nada más que desprecio emanado de ella. -Quién lo sabría, el joven y aparentemente puro Tsukino Ichijou es un pervertido como ese. Debe ser una carrera en su [arte sagrado]. Fin del mensaje.

-Ah ... Espera, muchachos ...!

-Personalmente, mamá dice que las tetas son las mejores. No entiendo nada de eso, pero aparentemente Ichijou sí.- dijo Ren, como se estaba quedando sin apoyo personal, también le apuntaba con desdén. ichijou se volvió hacia Mizuki, ya que ella puede leer las mentes, por algún apoyo, pero el resultado fue ninguno.

- _Lo siento, Izuki. Pero todos tienen un secreto. Simplemente no fuiste ... Cortés por tu cuenta._

-Ah ... ¿Qué ... ¡Espera ...!

-¡Sensei! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Estoy ansioso por aprender más y más de ti! Primero aprenderé los secretos de los trajes de baño, ¡y luego aprenderé mis [artes sabias]! Seré la próxima reina del harén en poco tiempo bajo tu tutela! - Y la pequeña Sally estaba saltando arriba y abajo, sus sandalias de madera haciendo un ruido que resonó por los corredores. El estaba a punto de derrumbarse, pero ella fue la que dio el último golpe. -¡Como se esperaba del [emperador dragón roj]! ¡Mejor dicho, el [emperador dragón de los trajes de baño](mizugiryuutei)! ¡El dragón del bañador!

¡CHAS!

-¿Eh ...?

-[¿Q-QUÉ ...? emperador ... dragón ... del traje de baño ...?!]

-Beep, beep. Bin. Datos actualizados. El actual [emperador dragón rojo] Ichijou Tsukino se conocerá ahora como el 'Swimsuit Dragon', o ' mizugiryuutei '. Beep ... Beep ... guardado _._

-Ah ah ah...!

-[ AH ... AH ... AH ...!]

 **-** [ **WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO PARA MÍ! ¡LO PIERDES TODO!** ]

...

...

* * *

 **parte 3**

Y después de ese pequeño despliegue de miseria, ichijou juro que todavía puede oír a Ddraig llorar dentro del [arte sagrado], estaba de vuelta en la sala de reuniones, Sally en su regazo, mientras que los otros estaban sentados a su alrededor. Ahora un poco más tranquilo, explico la situación actual con Miyama a sus propias hermanas y las condiciones en torno a el estancamiento. Como estaba esperando, todos tenían sus propias opiniones con respecto al caso, sin embargo, lo que no esperaba era la posición de sus propias hermanas sobre eso.

-Entonces, Rei-chan está desesperada ahora. Eso no es algo bueno para Kuoh ni para nosotros como grupo.- La cabeza en el regazo de Sarah dijo con un suspiro humano. le sorprendió este tipo de respuesta, que proviene exactamente de alguien que dijo que ella misma haría cualquier cosa para lograr su objetivo. -Cuando él va así, siempre es una mala señal.

-Viniendo de ti, estoy más que sorprendido, para ser honesto.- Replico ichijou.

-Tururu ~, Ichijou-kun, no seas malo. Eiko-chan solo dice que eso es demasiado incluso para ella.- Dijo Sarah, ahora lo estaba mirando. -Puede que no parezca ... Pero todos nosotros, desde la [casa de Miyama], fuimos criados con el único propósito de destruir a los llamados [Dioses de la Nueva Era](Atarashī jidai no kamigami).

-¿Te refieres a los actuales [dioses jefe](shunin-shin) de las facciones mitologicas, los [siete grandes reyes demonio] y la [singularidad]?- Recordo a Lady Alice, los [reyes demonios] actuales, incluido el padre de Gremory, y la [singularidad], la fuerza de los serafines originales combinados en los Cielos más Elevados, las deidades gobernantes de los mitos. a eso, Sarah-san asintió.

-Sí. Nuestros hermanos y hermanas fueron sometidos a experimentos inhumanos, implantes de [arte sagrado] e implantes de luz y oscuridad, pruebas de resistencia o simplemente conejillos de Indias a los experimentos de Miyama Enma. Rei-chan ... Fue el primero de muchos de ellos. Tanto que todos sus órganos y huesos fueron extraídos y sustituidos por otros bio-mágicos-electrónicos, para que papá pudiera controlar los efectos de varios hechizos y maldiciones en el cuerpo físico del usuarios. -Ella continuó, secando una lágrima que salía de sus ojos. Así que eso explica cómo él pudo soportar tanto castigo de parte de ichijou y de kurama a pesar de ser un nephelim. -No fuimos mejores. Recibí siete trasplantes y trece ataques al corazón antes de que Tiamat finalmente pudiera aceptarme, Kiruko puede reemplazarse con un clon de su cuerpo y trasferir su alma a dicho de última hora en caso de que muera, y Eiko-chan ... bueno-es por eso que sobrevivió a los ataques de faust, nero, nadja y la [ruina extinción] de nemesis ella no se recuperaba, sanaba o resucitaba, ella simplemente moría desechando su viejo cuerpo y trasnfiriendo su alma a uno nuevo y sin daños

-...- ichijou agarro sus puños hasta que salió sangre de ellos. Tal vez los Miyamas eran una de esas familias de sangre mala, personas sin una sola buena raíz de origen. Escoger huérfanos para hacer algo ya era algo desagradable, pero hacer experimentos dolorosos es simplemente ... Imperdonable.

-por supuesto, todavía teníamos mangas.

-¿Mangas? ¿Te gustan los comics?- Ren dijo, cruzando los brazos y sin parecer diferente de antes. Él es un ninja después de todo.

-Sí. Para mantener nuestras mentes completas y conscientes, él nos daría colecciones de manga barata y novelas ligeras para que las leamos. Todos los días, cuando no estaba experimentando con nosotros, leíamos nuestros mangas, viendo héroes y villanos. , historias de amor, tragedias y tierras imaginarias. Me convertí en mangaka porque quería brindar a las personas el mismo lugar seguro que esos viejos mangas nos dieron-. Y luego, después de esa historia surrealista, suspiró una vez más con una atmósfera aún más pesada a su alrededor. -Sin embargo, Rei-chan tomó esto demasiado lejos. Se sumergió en el mundo del manga, y luego ...

-... Pensó que era un protagonista trágico de un manga shounen.- ichijou completo. Su única respuesta fue un murmurante 'final del mensaje'. - _Ya veo, así que está ilusionado. Se sumergió tan bajo, tanto en el mundo de los comics, que simplemente rechaza la noción de realidad por completo._

-El sujeto Miyama Rei sufre de la 'Realidad simulada' confesada. Un estado mental en el que los enfermos no pueden discernir la realidad de la ficción, lo que provoca los dichos delirios de grandiosidad y pensar que es importante. _-_ Eiko observó. Después de esos análisis robóticos, sin embargo, sus ojos se volvieron más humanos otra vez, y sollozó. -Sí. Eso es correcto, Miyama Rei, mi hermano y tal vez kiruka-san , [emperador dragón rojo] Ichijou, piensa que él es el protagonista de su propio manga. Por eso actúa y habla como lo haría. Sin embargo, tal vez sea solo una mentalidad demente en lugar de justificar su egocentrismo.

- _... Eso es lo que explica. A él no le importa nada más que a sí mismo, cree que todas sus acciones son justificables, grita e ignora a los que le rodean ... Porque realmente piensa que el mundo gira a su alrededor como un protagonista de manga shounen. Los otros son secundarios, de apoyo ... Extras para él, y sus hermanas son tal vez solo su pequeño equipo. ¿Qué sabrías? Ahora lo compadezco, pero por una razón completamente retorcida.-_ Trago otro grito de orgullo. Y los miró a las dos en serio. -Lo siento, Satah-san ... Pero rompí nuestra promesa. ODIO a Miyama Rei, desde el fondo de mi corazón. Un mal que no sabe que es malo ... Es el peor tipo que hay.

-...- Y ella bajó la cabeza. ¿La ha molestado? ¿Está enojada? Rompío una promesa con una chica, así que por supuesto ella está algo decepcionada de el. Onizuka, por otro lado, parpadeó un par de veces.

-Haz lo que tienes que hacer, Ichijou Tsukino. No te detendré, pero ten en cuenta que, si no se detiene ahora, podría tener una carta de triunfo con él-. La cabeza dijo, llamando su atención.

-¿Eh? Qué quieres decir?- el pregunto.

-No lo sé. Pero como cualquier otro protagonista de shounen, siempre dice que tiene un plan de reserva escondido. Y no importa cuántas armas extraiga de su [arte sagrado], cada nuevo ataque viene con más.- Ella dijo, sudando de sabe cómo es posible, pero tal vez sus poderes son tan terribles que ella realmente puede sacar eso. -Aún así, soy parte del trato. Y según usted, Nemesis Gremory podría pensar en continuar con el trato.

-Sí. Y como he dicho, después de lo que ha dicho y hecho, no voy a perdonarlo ni a confiar en su palabra Sin embargo, tal vez tenga que aceptar la orden de Nemesis-san como mi superior. Esto es tan difícil de pensar.

-Tururu ~, ¿pero puedes confiar en nosotros?- Sarah levantó la cabeza y los miró.

- _Si puedo confiar en ella? No lo sé. Me gusta, me gusta, y lo peor de todo es que es la nueva autora de mi madre, así que tendremos que interactuar un poco. Pero si confío en ella? No lo creo._

-Porque, sabes, Tsukino Ichijou ... planeo traicionarte, a todos. Fin del mensaje.

-...!

- _Típico. Lo sabía._

-¿Qué hiciste ...?

 _-Detente, Izuki. No es lo que parece_ -. Antes de que pudiera decir algo o atacarla, Mizuki los detuvo a todos, una de sus manos levantó para ellos. Dirigió su atención de Sarah hacia ella. - _Puede que estés enojado ahora, pero sabes, no podrías decir lo que está planeando. Por favor, escúchala._

-¡Tch ...!- se mordió la lengua y, en cambio, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Sally. Esas palabras estaban a punto de ser la gota que colmó el vaso, pero ahora que se ha calmado, las palabras de Sarah no tienen sentido para ella. Tampoco alguien declararía algo como eso. Suspiro. -Sarah-san, no me asustes así ...

-Tururu ~, estoy asustado, Ichijou-kun.- Ella suspiró. -Pero en general, mi plan es que, dado que Rei-chan ahora sabe que estoy con el equipo de Kuoh, ya no me creerá. Debo volver a ganar su confianza, y para hacerlo, debe traicionar a todos .

-¿No sería más fácil lidiar con todos ellos? Después de todo, ahora son solo tres de ellos.- Replico, pero Sarah negó con la cabeza.

-No podemos confiarnos ni subestimarlos. Kiruko-chan tiene el control total sobre los [artes sagrados] de Vritra-kun, Kurumi-chan es una bomba de racimo y una maestra de disfraces. Rei-chan podría ser la más débil de nosotros, pero cuando él obtiene su manos en un arma poderosa ... Las cosas se ponen feas -. Ella suspiró de nuevo. -Además, si la prueba es igual a la de los demás, estará en desventaja, dándole más razones para romperse. Así que, cuando te traicionemos, quiero que nos detengas. Fin del mensaje.

-Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que nosotros 'planeemos el futuro' para contrarrestar tu traición.- Suspiro una vez más, finalmente encontro algo de sentido en sus palabras y se calmo. Eso no fue bueno para el, así que se inclino ante ella, accidentalmente golpeando su cabeza sobre la de Sally. -Ow ~, lo siento, Sarah-san

-Entonces, ¿hay alguna manera para que nos ayudes?- Eiko dijo, ahora mirándolos a los ojos. Ahora esa es una pregunta bastante complicada. Después de todo, Nemesis y probablemente Aria también estarán allí, así que tiene que ser lo más discreto posible.

-¿Nemesis-san sabe de esto?- pregunto. Sarah negó con la cabeza.

-Tururu ~, me temo que, para ser convincente, algunos de los presentes deben desconocer el plan, y ya que eres el rival más cercano que tiene nuestro hermano, te estoy recurriendo a eso. - Ella terminó. Por supuesto, ella todavía tiene ese tipo de mentalidad manga. Eso solo puede tener sentido en su cabeza. Pero, por otro lado, Nemesis es testaruda y obstinada, probablemente ni siquiera piense antes de rechazar ese plan, puede decirlo. Entonces, depende de el. ¿Que debería hacer?

-¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sensei, da lo mejor de ti!- Sally dijo en su regazo, balanceando sus brazos de una manera victoriosa. le alegra oír eso, pero aun así no tiene idea de cómo contrarrestar eso.

- _Veamos, tengo un ninja, un psíquico y ahora una doncella ... Por supuesto.-_ Oye, Ren. Puedes usar una técnica de invocación, ¿verdad?- Le pregunto al ninja de pelo blanco, quien asintió con cierta incertidumbre.

-Sí. Eso es algo básico cuando nos graduamos como ninjas. Compañeros de batalla para misiones aún más complicadas.- Él dijo.

-Y tú ... quiero decir, en teoría, ¿puedo llamarte desde el otro lado?

-¿Quieres decir ... como una [invocación inversa] ? ¿Por qué? Sí. De hecho, es bastante fácil de hacer en teoría, pero ¿de dónde viene eso?

-Tengo una idea. Cualquiera que sea el resultado de Nemesis-san, tal vez tengo un plan para detener la traición de Sarah-san y Onizuka-san.- Dije en un tono seguro, pero incómodo, ya que los que esta planeando atacar están literalmente allí. Solo se rieron ante eso, bastante despreocupados por alguien con tal ingenio. A pesar de eso, suspiro y se volvío hacia todos ellos. -Pero necesitaré la cooperación de todos ustedes. Ren, Mizuki-san, ¿puedo confiar en todos ustedes para esta tarea?

- _¡Ja, como si tuvieras algo que ocultarme! Para ser justos, podría utilizar uno de tus secretos para evitar que hagas algo que encuentro equivocado.-_ Mentalmente dijo al rubia fresa Esper, sonriendo con su sonrisa de troll . Sí, probablemente lo sepa, y si fuera una idea estúpida para ella, ya hubiera intervenido hace mucho tiempo. De acuerdo, ella está adentro. se volvió hacia Ren, y como siempre, suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no me comprometo ya que soy un ninja? Eso va en contra del código shinobi, por lo que importa-. Él dijo. Pero al final, suspiró una vez más, se sonrojó y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. -Sin embargo, la misión me dijo que dejara de amenazar a Kuoh. Y mi madre siempre me pide que siga a mi corazón ... Así que, seguro, como tu ... Amigo, estoy dentro.

-Estupendo.- Suspiro. En el momento en que dijo eso, una punzada de dolor golpeó su corazón, pero después de ese extraño evento, se sentía ... Más ligero. _Huh. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que confié en alguien. Se siente bien, hace calor otra vez._

-¿Qué hay de mí, sensei? ¿Puedo ser útil en tu plan?- Esa voz vino de abajo. Sally lo estaba mirando con ojos emocionados y brillantes. Huh, para ser justos, el plan la tenía desde el principio. Mejor aún, solo podía pensar en eso gracias a sus poderes. Miró a Mizuki, y luego a el, incluso ojos más brillantes. -¿En serio? ¿Soy importante en la misión?

-aguafiestas Mizuki-san.- Le hizo una mueca a la misma chica, y ella solo sonrió. Le dio otra palmada a Sally en la cabeza y le dije. -Muy bien. Eso es verdad. Sally-chan, necesito pedirte un favor. De hecho, en realidad necesito dos favores tuyos.

-¡Por supuesto!- Ella sonrió, saltando arriba y abajo en su regazo. - _Sí, solo espero que este plan funcione. Lo que sea que Nemesis-san pueda pensar de mí después de eso, necesito detener a Miyama ... de una vez por todas._

 _Solo espero que Sally-chan no me odie después de esta petición ..._

* * *

 **parte 4**

en el plano mental de [guante aumentado] en medio del mundo de fuego

-ya de sientes mejor-dijo yagura al gran dragón rojo frente

-[si mucho mejor]

-eso fue rapido

-[ya vencí a los pechos y los traseros, los trajes de baño no significan nada, aunque quisiera tener mi medicina]

-hablemos de cosas mas importantes que era esa cosa que ichijou iba a desatar, era como la [unidad de juggernaut] pero diferente

-[te dije que esa caja guardaba posibilidades negativas, lo repito a diferencia del resto de usuarios que la abrieron el no se la gano por cuenta propia tu se la diste, ese fue uno de riesgo, seo lo que sea que allá sido que bueno que no se desato, por el pode que senti tenia que ver con mi naturaleza intrinceca, solo que corrupta]

-tu naturaleza?

-[sabes como nacimos yo y albion, cierto?]

-claro, hace mucho tiempo en el principio una masa de poder se formo en alguna dimensión celestial primitiva, la masa se partió en 2 y cayo en los reinos inferiores, una al infierno donde fue absorbida por un huevo de dragón rojo que ahí estaba, del que naciste tu, el [rey infernal] y la otra cayo en un reino de la muerte desconocido y se unió a la contaminación, creando a un dragón blanco venenoso albion, el [rey impuro]

-[exacto mi propósito en la vida siempre a sido castigar a los destinados del infierno, después de todo el infierno no es un lugar en si sino un destino que aguarda tras tomas una serie de decisiones(la decisión equivocada) que lleva al camino de la ruina, y albion tenia el propósito de absorber la contaminación del mundo para mantenerlo limpio y puro]

-y eso que?

-[incluso si abandonamos nuestro lugares de origen, obtuvimos nueva fuerza y poder, morimos y fuimos sellados no podemos borrar lo que somos en el núcleo el rojo siempre sea el martillo de los dioses y el blanco la escoba del cielo]

-castigo justo y merecido

-[así es, pero eso era demasiado corrupto, este chico debe dejar esa furia, el cree que el poder oscuro lo llevara lejos, tiene que abrir los ojos al "cielo"]

-esperemos eso draig, esperemos que esto sea lo peor que el pueda hacer

* * *

 **parte 5**

en la brecha dimensional, el vació que separa las dimensiones, se podía ver una serie de círculos mágicos, las puertas del dragón reunidas de diferentes colores y formas cada una con hologramas proyectándose todos en un circulo

- **así que el heredero del viejo es un idiota que rechaza el legado de nuestro honorable padre-** dijo un hombre pelirrojo de ojos azules

 **-así parece-** hablo una mujer adulta de largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes

- **esperen no creo que lo haga enserio, por lo que mi hija a dicho, el admira al abuelo, solo esta ...dañado por dentro-** dijo una mujer de apariencia de niña con larga pelo rubio claro y ojos rojs

 **-y eso que, la maldición de la impetu imparable fue destruida por el abuelo, y aun así el a usado la [unidad de juugernaut], si eso no es prueba de que caerá a [dragón maligno] no se que es-** hablo un hombre alto, musculo, de pelo azul con una barba epica y ojos miel

 **-nuestro padre debió haber hecho lo que hicieron los demás portadores de [longinus], tomar control del sistema central de su [longinus] para así poder escoger a los sucesores como hicieron el viejo cao cao, o al menos asegurarse de que el poder de la [longinus] se pudiera usar como hizo el tio saji-** dijo un hombre alto de pelo negro y ojos purpuras

 **-no olvidemos que los "antiguos reyes" están de vuelta, siendo ejercido por terroristas-** hablo uno con cabello castaño brillante y ojos violetas

 **-diras intentos de terrorista, no son nada mas que niños jugando, un mal chiste, [ExE] ya sabe de este humano, enma miyama, no es una amenaza, solo un intento fallido que fusionar al lilin con un joven cao cao, un mero chiste-** dijo una mujer de ojos azules cabello rubio atado en 4 taladros

 **-como sea, ¿que haremos con los viejos reyes y el nuevo emperador?-** dijo una mujer de largo cabello castaño con ojos grises

- **no veo por que hacer algo, dejemos a los niños jugar su juego, sera un entrenamiento para los [niños DxD]-** hablo un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos grises- **todos de acuerdo**

 **-** **BIEN-** respondieron todos al unisono, antes de desaparecer de sus círculos hasta que solo quedaron los 2 últimos mencionados

- **hermana crees que nuestro padre y el tio vali se están riendo de estos sentados en sus tronos**

 **-no padre, posiblemente solo este follando a la madre ophis, mientras se divierte con el resto de nuestras madres y vali tal vez solo este pasando tiempo de calidad con al-chan, enserio por que los portadores de [longinus], tuvieron que renunciar a ellas**

 **-según ellos, dijeron que ya era tiempo de que pasaran a una nueva generación, incluso si no iban a morir**

 **-...**

* * *

 **y con esto finaliza este capitulo de legado renacido, algo movido, eh, ichijou mostrando lo peor de el yrei declarando la batalla final, y trayendo lo que toda historia necesita, una loli, como vieron ya se revelo el por que del actuar de rei, el tiene lo mismo que tenia, anshin-insan de medaka box, realidad simulada, se cree el protagonista, si supiera que no es nada mas que el antagonista de este arco, y si como dije, kiruko si puede y ha muerto varias, simplemente tiene cuerpos de repuesto, el siguiente capitulo sea un tanto mas emotivo, el preludio a el fin, y donde finalmente se revelara una de los misterios de este arco así que estén listos**

* * *

 **conceptos**

 **3ª maravilla- El diablillo bromista:**

 **Verdad** : Salvatina Veritas resulta ser el diablillo bromistas que corre buscando al actual [emperador dragón rojo], Ichijou Tsukino , y debido a su típica euforia infantil, termina tropezando con varios estudiantes y usando su vasto conocimiento en [arte sabio]. para evitar ser visto.


	28. despedida y adios

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, originalmente iba a poner la mitad final de este capitulo en el siguiente para así concentrarme en la parte emocional inicial, pero eso lo hubiera hecho demasiado corto, ademas ya estamos en el clímax, por lo que sin mas dilación comencemos**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

-*hola*-transmisones

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **renacimiento 1: despedida y adios**

 **parte 1**

en la academia kuoh, los pasos de cierto castaño fueron lo único que se podia escuchar en el camino a la azotea. Las clases ya habían terminado y la prueba estaba a solo unos minutos de distancia. Ichijou iba a pasar el resto de su tiempo para revisar su plan con el resto de mi grupo, pero una llamada anónima le envió un mensaje de texto para ir al techo. Trato de ignorarlo, pero después de un par de cientos de mensajes, se harto.

Finalmente llego al destino deseado y abrió la puerta que conducía a la azotea. Como esperaba, el cielo estaba en un tono gris intenso, y por lo tanto, hacía bastante viento y humedad allí. sus ojos verdes escanearon el lugar por unos segundos, solo para aterrizar en una chica muy conocida al borde de dicho lugar, mirando a un lugar lejos de el. Pelo negro más oscuro que cualquier abismo, y aura roja cubriéndola. Solo se podía decir que era de un genuino señor demoníaco. Ludger Bael. ella se volteo hacia el, sus ojos violetas más brillantes que nunca, y sus miradas se enfrentaron.

-[emperador dragón rojo]...

-Mira, no voy a preguntar cómo sabes el número de mi teléfono, ya que aparentemente todo el mundo lo sabe ahora, pero voy a preguntar por qué me llamaste aquí.- Dijo, agitando su teléfono plegable hacia ella y suspirando. Ludger se acercó a el y se puso a la defensiva, con los brazos a la espalda y expuesta por completo. -Ludger, ¿qué ocurre? Sé que tenemos la última prueba a que asistir como mediadores, pero siempre podemos ahorrar un momento.

-Tsukino ... Ichijou ...- Ella habló, respirando cada palabra de su boca y tragando saliva con fuerza. Eso realmente lo puso nervioso, y eso no es bueno cuando tiene un plan y una prueba a que asistir. el trago saliva con fuerza y se calmo. -¿Quién era ... quién es Berolina Gremory para ti?

- _¿Eh ...? ¿Ella preguntó por Gremory? ¿Y cómo pienso en ella? Eh, eso es extraño. Eso es realmente extraño. Me pregunto por qué quiere hablar de ella. Tal vez es otra forma de convencerme de unirme a su [nobleza]. Tal vez ella me dará más información sobre su coma. En cualquier caso, creo que responder eso no me hará ningún daño. Solo necesito tener cuidado con lo que voy a decir._ -Bueno, eso es difícil, en realidad. Rina era ... Rina es un poco tonta, un poco molesta, infantil, inmadura, muy mandona a veces y puede ser bastante insufrible. Ella me reencarnó sin mi consentimiento, actúa como si todo fuera a funcionar de su lado y para ella, y ... Para ser honesto, ¿era un poco cachonda? No sé si es algo de demonios, pero solía dormir en mi cama desnuda e intentaba seducirme .

-Huh ... es así-. Ella dijo, otro suspiro de nerviosismo y ahora una mirada directa a sus ojos. -Entonces ... ¿La odias?

-No.- esa frase realmente la asustaba, haciendo que la muchacha saltara en un jadeo. -Si odio a Gremory? No la amo, pero ... No puedo, no la odiaré. Ella es solo ... Solitaria y equivocada. Tal vez era Nemesis-san, tal vez era la tía Alice, pero no podía ser así para ella. No puedo odiar a Rina. Sé que dije eso mucho, pero no puedo. Era una niña sencilla, solo trataba de encontrar el camino, como yo y el resto del grupo. Ella trató de hacerlo, pero ella fue rechazada. Era molesta, pero siempre trató de animarnos y hacer lo que pensó que era mejor. Y no había nada de malo en su sueño de convertirse en Rias Gremory, pero tendría que ir sola. todo el camino, no la odio .

-...

-Pero ... ¿Cuál es el punto para que preguntes eso? ¿Hay algo mal?- Pregunto, ahora sintiéndose increíblemente ansioso. -¿Que pasó? ¿Se despertó de su coma?- En lugar de responder, Ludger suspiró pesadamente y acercó su mano a su corazón. el ya estaba loco, pero luego ella lo tomo por la mano derecha y los hizo entrelazar los dedos.

-Ichijou ...

-Ludger, ¿qué está pasando?- Pregunto por última vez, sacudiendo su mano y retrocediendo unos pasos.- ¡¿Que esta pasando?! ¡Esto va demasiado rápido! ¡Y con toda seriedad, me estoy cansando de esto! ¡Dime! ¡Me estás volviendo loco! ¡Dímelo ahora o me iré!

-Ichijou ...- Ella habló una vez más. sel e canso de esperar y trato darse la vuelta y esta listo para partir, ya que aparentemente ella no tiene nada importante que decir,Sin embargo ... Ella gritó. Ella gritó de una manera que nunca podría imaginar que lo haría, y luego, se dio la vuelta. Para su sorpresa, ella estaba llorando. -¡Espera! No ... ¡No te vayas! Solo quería ver si ibas a ... Ir a echarla de menos ... Porque ... ya estoy herido, ya estoy roto, y no quiero lo mismo para ti ... Porque ...

- _Espera..._

 _¿Qué?_

 _¿Qué?_

 _Es ella..._

 _Hablando de Gremory?_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué?_

-Ludger ... ¿Qué ... qué estás diciendo?- Pudo decir con su mente a toda marcha. Sin embargo, antes de nada, Ludger metió su mano dentro de su bolsillo y, desde allí, arrojó algo que se deslizó hacia el. Fue una llave ...

La llave de su casa ...

-[emperador dragón rojo] ... Ichijou ... Berolina Gremory esta... Rina ... está muerta .

* * *

 **parte 2**

en la residencia tsukino, cierta castaña estaba preparando su trabajo Hoy es el día en que Sarah le envía su arte final. No esta exactamente emocionada porque tiene escuela hoy, así que su única forma de enviarlo fue por fax.

- _Ella todavía es muy joven, y para tener una serialización en tal ... Solo espero que ella no se exceda en su trabajo. Ella todavía podría vivir con sus padres, pero vi a algunos autores enfermarse debido a demasiado esfuerzo. Lo único que puedo hacer es aplaudir y esperar que ella obtenga un anime. De lo contrario, espero que esté bien ...-_ Hola, Ryuubi-chan, ¿vas a entrenar ahora?- Dijo a la chica de pelo rosa, después de limpiar todos los platos, se puso las sandalias y estaba en la puerta, mientras escribía un correo electrónico a Sarah. Ella parpadeó unos ojos rosados y sonrió.

-¿Algo en que necesite mi ayuda, madre Anzu? Por favor, hágamelo saber.

- _Ella es tan adorable. Ichijou, deja de traer chicas a casa, de lo contrario querré que te cases con ellas. Ahora que lo pienso, no he visto Annie o Rina-chan por un tiempo. Me pregunto si están bien._ _Si Ichijou termina llendo lejos, él tendrá una conversación seria conmigo. Además, Hajime está en Italia ahora ... Huh._ -No, solo iba a pedirte que trajeras un poco de leche y harina a casa en tu camino de regreso a casa.- Sonrío pero soplé una nube de inquietud, mientras ella le devolvía la sonrisa asintiendo y salía por la puerta.- _Ahora necesito a los amigos de mi hijo para poder mantener una compañía para mí y hacer mis tareas, no es que importe mucho, ya que tampoco soy la madre más atenta. Suspiro, Kyou, Kyou ~, tus hijos ... Y los hijastros crecieron para ser buenas personas incluso sin la debida atención de los padres. Deberías estar orgulloso y lo estoy. Satsuki es médico, los otros tres en buenas universidades e Ichijou está muy bien. Es bueno escucharlo, y estoy triste por perder tanto de su_ _vida. Pero no hay nada que perder, de todos modos. Solo espero vivir lo suficiente para verlos tener hijos y tener mis propios nietos. ¿Dónde estaba yo otra vez? Oh si, el arte final Debería venir por fax ahora mismo._

Como no había nadie en casa ahora, preparo una taza de té para ella y, mientras terminaba de prepararla, llegó el fax. Echo un poco en una taza rosa, y pronto recogí los manuscritos con el arte final. Un poco borroso por el dicho 'método de transporte', pero estaba claro.

-Veamos, la escena de lucha va aquí, el servicio de fans va allí. Desarrollo de personajes, desarrollo de personajes, ¡oh no, giros de la trama y el villano fue el mejor amigo olvidado del protagonista todo el tiempo! Sí, supongo que esto está bien. Un poco cursi, pero este es un manga shounen, y el manga shounen debe ser cursi y un poco por la borda.- ha estado leyendo esos mangas desde la universidad, y después de tener algunos hijos, además de Hajime, esto se convirtió en una cosa en su vida, tanto que se convertió en una editora de manga.- _Es gracioso. Recuerdo cuando Futaba dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí porque era la única madre en el jardín de infancia que podía distinguir entre un Agumon y un Pikachu ... O un Pikachu y el resto de todos los Pokémon, para el caso ..._

 _ **¡TOC TOC!**_

-Uuuh ~? ¿Una visita? ¿Tan temprano? Bueno, ya que este es el final de la semana y Kuoh ha tenido varios problemas últimamente, tal vez sea Sarah-sensei quien traiga los originales.- Sin embargo, tiene una ligera idea de quién más podría ser. Dejo la taza y los manuscritos, camino hacia la puerta de entrada a paso lento, solo que ahora se acostumbraba a la luz del sol. Pronto la alcanzo y tomo la perilla para darle la vuelta, revelando las figuras del otro lado.

-Sí...?

-¡Lady Anzu! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no veo ~!- Un ahí está ella. No pudo evitar sonreír a la sonrisa de Alice hacia ella, ya que la extraño un poco. Estaba otra vez vestida con un elegante vestido color vino con una bufanda peluda y tacones altos. Sin embargo, su atención pronto cambió a la otra dama que estaba a su lado, una bastante pequeña, bonita como una niña, con pelo verde ondulado brillante y ojos esmeralda, piel tan clara que tuvo la sensación de que podía arrancarla con solo un dedo. Sin embargo, lo más notable de ella fue el hecho de que estaba cubierta con varias cintas de colores. En su pelo, en sus muñecas, piernas, su chaqueta e incluso en su cuello que sirve como varios gargantillas.

-Buenos días, Alice-san y ... ¿Y ...?- Dijo, volviendo mi atención a la nueva figura aparte Alice. Ella solo se inclinó cortésmente.

-Encantado de conocer a tus conocidos, Lady Tsukino Anzu. Asisto a el nombre de Mary ... Belzer, y soy una de las compañeras más viejas de Alice-. Ella dijo.

-...

-...?

-...

-...

-Suspiro. Hola, un gusto conocerte. Me llamo Mary Belzer y soy la amiga más antigua de Alice.

- _Oh ya entiendo. Debo leer y empezar a buscar algunos libros antiguos. Ichijou está haciendo todo lo posible en las clases de poesía. Tal vez debería estar haciendo lo mismo con mis hábitos de lectura_.- Rápidamente se inclino y se disculpé por su rudeza, una sonrisa incómoda en su rostro y un rasguño en la parte posterior de su cabeza.-Oh, correcto. Encantado de conocerte ... también.- Dijo incómoda. - _Ella parece un poco más compuesta que Alice-san, y es mucho más pequeña también. Tal vez ella es una sobrina? Pero espera, dijo que es una de las_ _amigas de Alice-san ... Algo, ¿significa esto que es tan vieja como ella? Ella es tan pequeña._ -Oigan, ¿les gustaría entrar y tener un ...? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Solo entren.

-Huhuhuh ~, té y meriendas con Lady Anzu ~! ¡Vamos, María!

-Justo después de ti, Alice.- Dijo la otra, descartando sus zapatos, que también estaban atados con varias cintas y caminando junto a su acompañante a la sala de estar. Una vez allí, ambos se sentaron en el sofá, mientras vertía el resto de su té en dos tazas nuevas. Las llevo a las otras dos mujeres, y juntas se sentaron frente a los demás.

- _Huh, tal vez mi tarde no sea tan aburrida después de todo ..._ -Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Mary-san?- Pregunto, tomando un sorbo rápido de su té verde. Ella suspiró.

-No mucho. Esta idiota no se callaba acerca de ti y de cómo eres el mejor amigo con que podría soñar que soy. Así que decidí seguirla aquí y tomar algunas notas yo mismo. Además, tenía algunos asuntos que atender por aquí .- Una vez más, kyou esta asombrada de cómo Alice puede ser tan mezquina y enérgica a veces.

- _Eso es grosero, incluso cuando ella me llama la mejor ... Mejor amiga_.- Mary tomó su propia taza de té y tomó un sorbo.

-Eh ~, delicioso. Tan delicioso. Es tan delicioso que me hace sentir nocivo. Oh ... ya no me gusta el té.

-Heheheh ~.- _Creo que tengo una habilidad especial para atraer a personas extrañas, tal vez un imán en mi cabeza, tal vez?_ -Alice también tomó otro sorbo de su té y pronto terminó la suya.

-¡Espléndido como siempre! ¡Nada menos de la mejor amiga que tengo!- Ella aplaudió y señaló con una mirada venenosa a Mary una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro cuando el aura a su alrededor se volvió desagradable. A Mary no le importó mucho eso. -Tal vez algunas personas puedan aprender una cosa o dos. Después de todo, los mejores amigos no le hacen eso a los sirvientes y los muebles de sus amigos.

-Y todavía estás hablando de eso. Sheesh ...

-Hablando de hijas, Alice-san, ¿cuándo regresará Rina-chan?- De repente, ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio mientras kyou bebía su propio té, sintiendo la sensación confusa y cálida en su garganta. -¿Por qué el silencio de repente? Élla no se presenta, pero Ichijou la echa de menos. Siguió diciendo 'Lo siento, Rina' mientras dormía durante su fiebre. Y para ser sincero, la extraño bastante también.

-...- Alice no dijo nada, lo cual fue muy extraño viniendo de su habitual despreocupada personalidad y despreocupación habitual, mientras que Mary volvía su mirada ahora seria hacia su amiga pelirroja. Sin embargo, después de un rato, Alice levantó la cabeza y volvió a brillar una de sus sonrisas. Sin embargo, había algo mal con eso. No lo sabé, pero esa sonrisa ... No es la sonrisa de Alice. -¡Claro! ¡Ella solo tendrá que asistir a más exámenes y chequeos en el hospital, y estará lista para partir!

-Alice ...- Mary se volvió hacia Alice, pero la anterior simplemente volvió la cabeza hacia atrás con la misma sonrisa que ahora apuntaba al peliverde.

-¿No es así, mi mejor amiga María? Rina ... Volverá pronto, ¿no?- Mary tragó saliva con esas palabras.

- _¿Rina-chan está hospitalizada? Oh mi, ¡espero que no sea nada serio! Y por su dinámica ahora, puedo suponer que Mary-san es una especie de médico.-_ Ella suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí ... lo hará. Creo que está bien.- Mary suspiró fuertemente otra vez, entonces Alice se volvió hacia kyou. Su sonrisa la estaba haciendo sentir incómoda por alguna razón. También trago saliva y trato de tomar más té, pero no encontré ninguno. Aparentemente, también todas los demás. -Anzu-dono, ¿te importaría llenar mi taza, si no es una molestia?

-C-Claro ...- Cogió las dos tazas y camino hacia la cocina donde yacía el tarro de té, también tomando su dulce tiempo para aclararse la situación.

- _Qué tensión, nunca pensé que este tipo de aura podría venir de Alice-san. Me molesta sin fin, pero mejor evitar esto. Tal vez sea un tema muy delicado por ahora, y no quiero que Alice-san se enoje aún más.-_ Como buen anfitrión, sirvió un poco de té en las dos tazas, y de nuevo con el plato, las movió a la sala de estar.

-Aquí está, Alice-san.- Dijo mientras colocaba el vaso rosa justo en frente de la sonriente persona. Ella asintió y lo alcanzó.

-¿ gracias, Lady Anz -...

¡CRASH!

-¿Qué?

-Oh ...- Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo, el costado de esa misma taza se partió un poco, derramando parte del té sobre la mesa. kyou fue lo suficientemente rápido como para alcanzarlo y moverlo para evitar más desorden, mientras que Alice solo suspiró profundamente y la miró profundamente a los ojos, en tono de disculpa. -Lo siento.

-Nah, ¿por qué te disculpas, Alice-san? Aquí, puedes tener la mía. Yo tomare otra.- Dije mientras colocaba su propia taza frente a ella y volvía a la cocina para hacer otra.

- _Esta es la primera vez que veo a Alice-san tan deprimida, es decir, abatida. Tal vez fue porque toqué algo con respecto a Rina-chan. Mary-san también aparentemente sabe sobre eso y, ¿algo sobre un hospital y cuidados intensivos, tal vez? Solo espero que ella esté bien y pueda volver a divertirse con Ichijou y los demás.-_ Volvió con otra taza de té y se senó frente a ellas con la mejor sonrisa que pude reunir con la situación actual, hablando de algún otro tema. Esta curiosa, claro, pero no las forzara a hablar algo que ellas no quieran. Muy pronto, Alice volvió a la normalidad, y hablaron sobre sus vidas cotidianas, deberes y maridos.

Sin embargo, Mary, de vez en cuando, miraba cuidadosamente a Alice. Eso dice

1- Son muy buenos amigos

2- definitivamente está pasando algo.

- _Tal vez ... estoy pensando demasiado._

 _Pero de nuevo ... Esa copa podría ser un mal augurio ..._

* * *

 **parte 3**

-¡Aaaaah ...! Aaaaah ...!

-[emperador dragón rojo], cálmate.

 _"No te preocupes, todo está bajo control. Vamos a ... ¡Ganar eso y luego podemos comenzar nuestro [Club de Investigación de lo Oculto]! Sí ... Vamos ... sigamos nuestros sueños ... "_

-¡Aaaaaah ...! Aaaaaaah ...!

-Espera ... ¿Qué estás haciendo ...? ¡Hnnnnng ...!

 _"Y lo menos que puedo hacer después de su muerte es ... Bueno, mantener a salvo al usuario actual._

-Haaaaah ...! ¡Haaaaah ...!

-¡Por favor, detén esto de una vez! No hagas ... ¡Hnnnng ...!

 _"No seas así, Ichijou-kun. Sé que serás un poderoso demonio."_

-¡Haaaaah ...! ¡Haaaah ...!

-N-No ...! Te lo ruego! ¡por favor! ¡piedad! ¡todo menos esto! Ahhhhhhh

 _"Gracias, Ichijou-kun. Eres muy amable ..."_

-¡Haaaah! ¡Haaaaah! ¡Haaaaaah! ¡Haaaaah!

-Tú ... , ¿quieres? Al menos ... Sé amable ... No hagas de lo que debería ser un sueño ... Una pesadilla ...

 _"¿Ya sabes, Ichijou-kun? Confío en ti."_

 _-_ ¡Haaaah! ¡Haaaaah! ¡Haaaaaah! ¡Haaaaah!

-espera...por favor espera... no ad.. ahhhhh

 **-** [ **Ichijou, ¡despierta!** ]

-¿Hah ...?- Y parpadeo una vez, y todos los colores volvieron a su mundo. Todo era tan negro y neblinoso, simplemente perdió el control de todo después de saber que ... Gremory se había ido. El negro ahora fue cambiado a un escenario rojo y negro, sangre en el piso, cabello negro, ropa interior negra, ropa rasgada, su propia ropa, pantalones y camisa destrozados y con partes quemadas incluyendo pequeñas quemadura en su. Cuando vio mejor, estaba de rodillas piso con la cara mirando al cielo se sentía agotado, su corazón latía a mil por hora, la sangre le hervía, respirar le dolía y le faltaba fuerza en la piernas, cuando bajo la cabeza vio a ludger estaba también de rodillas en el piso intentado ponerse de pie pero las piernas le temblaban, tenia la camisa abierta y revelando su sujetador negro que se derrumbaba. Además, gotas de sangre cayendo sobre su pecho de marfil, y el área en su cuello al lado de su hombro izquierdo estaba sangrando, una marca de mordisco en él. al ver eso ichijou pudo sentir ... el sabor de la sangre en su boca. -¿Qué ... qué ... qué pasó?

-¿Has ... vuelves a tus sentidos, Ichijou?- Escucho esa voz, y allí estaba ella, Ludger Bael, mirándolo con ojos llorosos y temblorosos, olfateando pero manteniendo su indiferencia hacia mí. Sin miedo, ichijou salto y se poso sobre su trasero, sentándose en el suelo mientras ella también se sentaba, cubriéndose con su ropa restante. -No voy a ... juzgar ni acusar. Estabas ... disgustado. Y puedo ver que esas noticias eran demasiado para que pudieras manejar.

-¿Qué noticias? ¿Qué noticias? ¡Uf ...!- Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, recuerdos de no mucho tiempo pasaron por su mente. No tardo en recordar las noticias, Gremory ... Berolina Gremory ... está muerta. No recuerda nada después de eso, y cuando supo mejor, oyó la voz de yagura gritándole. Miré la pequeña llave que le pasó y, con un último escaneo, pudo decir que esa llave era la misma en su casa. -Entonces ... Eso no fue un sueño en absoluto. Era real. Rina está muerta.

-Desafortunadamente, esa llave era lo último que tenía antes ... de su partida.- Dijo Ludger, tratando de detener su sangrado y dejando allí solo una mordida del tamaño de su mano. Después de eso, se puso en posición de loto y suspiró, calmándose a un nivel antinatural. -Según el doctor Beelzebub, Berolina Gremory no quería enfrentar su realidad. Después de su derrota de manos de Némesis Gremory, en palabras de Lady Beelzebub, simplemente dejó de vivir en este mundo. Fue una decisión difícil, pero en el final ... Berolina Gremory ya no existe .

-Ah ... Tiene sentido ... Perdió ... En el [juego de clasificación] ...- dijo con palabras lentas saliendo de su boca, como arena en un reloj de arena. -Así que renunció a la vida debido a su derrota en el [Juego de Clasificación] ... Heheh ... Heheheh ... Esto es tan estúpido y trágico, es gracioso. ¿Por qué me estoy riendo, de todos modos? Gremory está muerto ... Está muerta. Esto es ... Esto es ...

-Sé que estás molesto, y por eso, no te condenaré por lo que hiciste en mi contra.- Ella dijo, ahora frotando su marca de mordisco en su cuello y suspirando, secando sus lágrimas con su mano y alcanzando otra para el. -No te preocupes ... por eso ... estoy ...

-No ... estoy bien.

-¿Eh ...?

-Sí ... soy ... estoy ... bien.- Dijo, oliendo y secando las lágrimas. Una vez más, una vez más perdió algo debido a su propia debilidad, y una vez más, sus sueños se hicieron añicos. Pero, de hecho, esta ... ¿Aliviado? Sí, lo esta. Ahora, puedo entender a Nemesis más que antes. Por qué quiere sellar un estancamiento con los [fugitivos Miyama] con tanta prisa. Ella no quiere que lastimen a nadie, ya no quiere perder a nadie. -Extrañaré a Rina ... lo haré en serio ... Pero esta vez ... no haré que esta pérdida se desperdicie

-...?

-Lloré durante diez años por mis amigas Julia y Nina ... Y durante ese período, pensé que lo había perdido todo ... Por siempre. No tenía otros amigos, ni apoyo, ni amor. Pero ahora ... Ahora tengo amigos, y quiero estar con ellos ... -dijo, levantándose del suelo y tragando todos sus remordimientos y dolor. Todavía le duele mucho, está intentando perforar un agujero en su corazón, pero ya no perderá eso ... No lo hará ... Renunciar. -Y aunque algunos de ellos ya no estén conmigo ... Aunque algunos de ellos estén fuera debido a mis debilidades, no lo haré ... darme por vencido. ¡Seré más fuerte y superaré esos defectos! Y evitaré la pérdida cualquiera ... ¡más!

-...!- Ella jadeó y abrió los ojos a esa declaración.

-¡Sí! ¡Ahora tengo todo para proteger y ya no perderé ninguno de ellos! Venceré a los Miyamas, pararé y salvaré a Annie, ¡destruiré todo lo que pueda representar una amenaza para aquellos a los que amo! Y aunque no pudiera detener a Julia, Nina, Rina o Annie, ganare ¡No te rindas como lo hiciste, Ludger! -Dijo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no llorar, apretó los puños y los nudillos tan fuerte que estaba sangrando en ellos. Ella se levantó, y lo miró, sus ojos frunciendo el ceño. -¡Protegeré a todos como pueda, para que la gente que aprecio no tenga que desaparecer! ¡Para que nadie sufra más!

 **-¡¿Y qué te hace pensar que no traicionarás su confianza ?! ¡Me traicionaron, y es por eso que renuncié a mis sentimientos, a mis emociones, ya no siento nada, deberia estar llorando, temblando el piso traumada tras lo que acaba de pasar pero en lugar de eso estoy aquí siendo lógica comprensiva contigo, no lo ves Ichijou!** -, Preguntó, apartando su cabello y chocando su mirada amatista contra la verde. - **¿Dime, si aquellos a los que quieres proteger terminaran por engañarte, por tus propias debilidades? ¿Cómo te sentirás al respecto, eh, Tsukino Ichijou?**

-¡Entonces haré que todos confíen en mí!- Le dijo, y entonces ella retrocedió sorprendida. -Rina ... Probablemente se ilusionó porque no pude mantener sus expectativas ... Annie nos dejó porque no podíamos mantener sus expectativas ... Por eso ... Es por eso que me haré más fuerte y haré que todos vean ¡que puedo ser confiable! ¡Poder mantenerme y respaldarlos con todo lo que tengo, incluso si necesito ayuda con eso!

-...

-Ludger ...- Extendió una mano hacia ella, y ella, con una figura temblorosa y ojos llorosos, lo miró con vacilación. -Dijiste eso ... Has sido traicionada. Sé que es triste, sé que es duro, pero ... Puedes confiar en mí. Puede que no sea el más fuerte, pero estar solo, no confiar en nadie ... Es más triste y más duro. Es un abismo que te ciega y te hace perder la pista de lo que realmente importa. No seas así .

-Ichijou ...?- Ella parpadeó un par de veces, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y olía de una manera poco femenina. Sin embargo, después de un rato, ella sostuvo su cabeza con una mano y, después de un gruñido, volvió a fruncir el ceño y apartó su mano. - **Me disculpo, pero tus palabras no significan nada para mí.**

-Entiendo.- Suspiro.- _Yo sé cómo es esto. Tal vez ella es otra que sufrió lo que he sufrido. No, probablemente lo empeoró, tanto que cambió así. Todavía nos parecemos bastante._ -Somos ... bastante similares, ¿lo sabías? Lo sé ... lo difícil que es confiar en alguien otra vez. Pero gracias a todas esas personas, Nemesis-san, Aria-nee, mi [nobleza] y mis amigos, finalmente tener un motivo más fuerte para seguir .

-...

-Tal vez deshacerse de tus emociones te hizo más fuerte ... Pero tener emociones me hace querer crecer más fuerte que tú.

-...

Y con eso, dio media vuelta y se fui.

- _Eso fue ... Muy bueno, incluso. ¿Es ese el motivo por el que Yagura estaba hablando? Sí. Es un poco difícil pensarlo, pero tal vez estoy caminando por el mismo camino que senpai caminó. Ser fuerte no solo para mí, sino para otros que atesoro. Tal vez ... Tal vez Aria-san tiene razón, he cambiado mucho desde que la conocí ... Y a todos._

 **-** [ **Es bueno verte crecer, Ichijou.** ] -Dijo la voz en mi cabeza, y por el tono de eso, está orgullosa de el aunque algo la consterna. Ya estaba caminando abajo cuando se contactó en su mente.

-Entonces, realmente estoy cambiando, ¿eh? Me pregunto si es lo mejor.

 **-** [ **No se. El amor te vuelve loco, el orden puede volverte loco, pero mientras puedas ser tú mismo durante esas pruebas y límites, no hay nada de malo en cambiar** ]

-Huh ... lo tendré en cuenta.

 **-** [ **Pero aún ... Estás triste, ¿verdad?** ]

¡BAM!

-¡Ah ...!

 **-** [ **Ichijou ...?!** ]

¡BAM! BAM! BAM!

 **-** [ **¡Ah ah! Ichijou, ¿estás bien? ¡Por Dios, mira por donde caminas! Sé que tu cuerpo puede encogerse de hombros, pero aún así ...** ]

-Tienes razón, Yagura ...

-[ **¿Huh ...?** ]

-Estoy ... estoy triste ...- Dijo, finalmente soltando sus emociones de espera, formando un río de agua salada de sus ojos, ya que su cuerpo caído no podía moverse después de esa caída desde las escaleras. Esas palabras eran ciertas, no importa cuán fuerte sea su resolución, cuán elocuentes sean sus palabras ... No puedo enmascarar el hecho de que extrañara a Gremory. Ella también fue ... su modelo a seguir. Ella no era la más fuerte, ni la más rápida, ni la más poderosa, pero su pasión era tan intensa, ella intentó lo imposible, y fue por eso que se puso tan delirante que murió. -Quería que viera mi [Balance Breaker], Yagura. Quería que ella viera ... Vería que yo era más que el legado de Senpai, que yo era más que mi [arte sagrado]. Era una chica agradable, Yagura, ella no merecía morir ... estoy ... triste ... la extrañaré .

 **-** [ **...** ]- Pude oír su trago dentro del [arte sagrado], mientras estaba allí, miserable, derramando toda su pena y arrepentimiento de haber caído cuando cayo.

-Al menos Ludger no está aquí para ver lo patético que soy.

 **-** [ **Sé que estás triste. deberías estar triste Sé cómo es ... Perder a alguien que amas, créeme. Pero lo único que puedes hacer es avanzar, cargar con la pena y aprender de ella. Pero tómate tu tiempo, eres ... Todavía tan joven.** ]

-...- su cara todavía en el suelo Ella tiene razón, ella siempre tiene la razón. Cuando estaba listo, cuando se dejo consumir por su pasado en el [monte issei], cuando dejo que la ira lo dominara y estaba para luchar contra Miyama Rei, cuando se dejo dominar por la desesperación y estaba listo para desaparecer, ella estaba allí para corregirlo. Ella es otra cosa de hecho. -Yagura ... Gracias por todo, y lamento haberte hecho detenerme todo el tiempo cuando pierdo el control ...

 **-** [ **No hay problema, Ichijou. Todavía eres muy joven, tan joven ...** ]

-Pero ... no más huir.- Dijo, levantándose del piso y quitándose el polvo de la ropa para quedar presentable. -Basta de llanto por el momento, todavía tengo la última prueba para asistir, y no importa cuánto lloro, no cambiará así.- Seco sus últimas lágrimas, trago sus últimos pedazos de remordimiento, volvió a guardar las llaves en su bolsillo y volví a caminar. -Vamonos.

 **-** [ **A tu lado, Ichijou. Siempre.** ]

- _Sí ... Para Nina, para Julia, para Gremory ... Eso me recuerda ..._

 _Todavía no pregunté quién es realmente Yagura._

* * *

 **parte 4**

en la oficina de la directora de kouh

-Y así, decidí arriesgarme y poner a nuestra pelea contra los [cinco reyes dragones] en un punto muerto al darles la cabeza de Onizuka.- Nemesis declaró, ya que todos estában en su oficina ahora, escuchando sus instrucciones finales antes del encuentro. serena asintió con la cabeza hacia ichijou con un suspiro, mientras compartía miradas con el Gremory sobre la mesa. -Tendremos nuestros poderes y nos pondremos a la defensiva, sin embargo. Nunca es demasiado cuidadoso con ellos.

-Tururu ~, no te preocupes, Nemesis-san. Rei-chan probablemente ya se haya calmado, así que será muy paciente con nosotros, fin del mensaje.- Dijo Sarah, aún llevando la cabeza de Onizuka-san en su regazo. La chica robot, sin embargo, no hablaba ni nada, ya que estaba dormida y su boca estaba sellada por una cinta. de qué se trata eso.

-Solo puedo esperar eso. Muy bien, así, estaré allí como directora y demostraré que estoy dispuesto a ser vulnerable para ganarme su confianza. Aria, Tsukino Ichijou, Ludger y Serena Sitri estarán allí como mis mediadores, así como los otros dos dragones para entregarlo .- Ella habló en una voz seria, pero calmada, mientras ichijou enderezaba su postura cuando aterrizó ESE brillo en el. ella todavía está pensando en eso. -¿Esta claro?

-Sí, señora. -Todos dijeron al unísono. Ella asintió y volvió a sus papeles.

-Muy bien, seguirán adelante. Controlaré el resto del consejo estudiantil para que creen una barrera para nosotros.- Y entonces, todos se fueron. Ludger, Sarah, Onizuka y serena. Ella también intentó seguirla, pero ichijou dije que se quedaría. Al final, solo estábamos ichijou y Nemesis allí, y justo después de un tiempo ella notó su presencia. Frunció el ceño tan pronto como posó sus ojos en el. -Oh, Tsukino Ichijou. ¿Tienes algún negocio conmigo? Quiero decir, además de mi decisión final, ¿no hay forma de que yo pueda volver atrás?

-Nada, ni siquiera eso, Nemesis-san.- Dijo con un suspiro. Su ceño se desvaneció junto con el desagradable aura a su alrededor, y parpadeó confundida con serenidad. -No sé por qué me quedé tampoco. Tal vez sea porque ... quiero pedir perdón.

-Si es por nuestra pequeña pelea antes, no pienses en nada, Tsukino Ichijou.- Suspiró, volviendo a sus papeles y con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Estaba pensando en el bien mayor. Puede que no estés de acuerdo conmigo, pero estoy tratando de proteger a esta escuela y a la gente aquí. Entonces podríamos pensar en cómo deshacernos de ellos para siempre. Me alegra que entendido.

-Sí yo también.- Todavía no puede estar de acuerdo con ella, ni decir que su decisión final fue la correcta, pero al menos puede entender mejor la razón por la que la eligió. Ella no quiere que nadie se lastime más. Y eso es muy noble, incluso si no esta de acuerdo con eso. Ella simplemente no quiere sufrir. -Oye ... Nemesis-san ...

-Sí...?

-No importa lo que Rina pudo haber dicho o pensado ... Eres una gran hermana mayor.

¡POOF!

-¿Eh ...?

-¡¿QQ-qué diablos estás diciendo de repente ?! ¿has perdido la cabeza ?! lo sé! Estás tratando de sabotearme, ¿o no?- Y luego, lo más espeluznante pero adorable sucedió, Nemesis explotó en un desastre y comenzó a tropezar con sus palabras. Eso es un poco inquietante, ya que balbucea como una adolescente, a diferencia de su yo maduro y sereno habitual. -¡No digas cosas al azar como esas! ¡Me estás arrastrando! I-idiota ...

-Okay, lo siento.- se rasco la mejilla con vergüenza, sonrojándose y apartando la mirada de su propio desorden. Esto es demasiado perturbador para poner en palabras, pero de alguna manera lindo, no obstante. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Némesis podría haber tenido ese lado ...

(Nero - Yo)

-¡Oye, Némesis ~! ¡He vuelto!- De repente, rompiendo el incómodo estado de ánimo de inmediato, Aria abrió la puerta con una sonrisa brillante.

-Aria, ¿dónde demonios has estado ?!- Nemesis se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia su rubia [reina], frunciendo el ceño en su bonita cara para contrarrestar la mirada confundida de Aria. -¡Tenemos una reunión con esos terroristas ahora! ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-Eh ~? Me pediste que pusiera lámparas más fuertes en los puntos destacados y las colocaras alrededor de Kuoh, ¿recuerdas?

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¡No pregunté eso!

-¿En serio? Huh, eso es extraño.- El rubio dijo con curiosidad. Sin embargo, su mirada errante se posó en íchijou y, como siempre, le dirigió una sonrisa y le hizo un gesto con la mano. -Oh, hey, hermano! De lo que ustedes estaban hablando aho -...

-¡Nada! Nada en absoluto! Ahora ve y prepárate para la prueba! Eres el último [niño DxD] para hacerlo, así que ¡ve presentable!- Pero antes de que Aria pudiera terminar su frase, Nemesis la apartó de la habitación, dejándolo solo en la habitación. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera desvanecerse, ella volvió su cara ruborizada y señaló a ichijou con el dedo. -¡Y tú! ¡Haz tus cosas, pero date prisa! ¡Nos reuniremos en el gimnasio en cinco minutos! ¡Adiós!

¡POP!

- _Huh ... Sí, no importa qué, Al final, Nemesis-san es una buena persona. Pensar en los demás a pesar de que eso la haría ser odiada por otros. Fue así con Gremory, fue así conmigo esta mañana. Lo respeto por eso ... Pero no estoy de acuerdo con eso.-_ Cogió su teléfono, lo abrió y llamo a un cierto número. Después de algunos tips, escucho la voz de Ren por el otro lado.- Cinco minutos, ¿eh? Es más que suficiente.

 _-*_ ¿Hola? Ren hablando.*

-Oye, soy yo. ¿Están todos contigo?

 _-*_ Sí, cierra y carga, jefe. También encontré el lugar donde el consejo estudiantil está construyendo la arena *.

-Genial. Ahora, revisemos nuestro plan desde el principio. Tenemos cinco minutos.

* * *

 **parte 5**

en la dimensión artificial de la ultima prueba, Como se estaba esperando, el escenario donde se llevaría a cabo dicha última prueba era una copia de la academia Kuoh. Moviéndose allí a través de un circulo mágica, allí estában, en el medio de la pista de atletismo, ichijou, Nemesis, Aria, Ludger, serena y las dos hermanas dragón, esperando que aparecieran el resto de los [reyes dragones].

-Nuevamente, a menos que nos provoquen, debemos evitar conflictos físicos innecesarios en esta ocasión. ¿Esta claro?- Nemesis, tomando la iniciativa, revisó, volteando hacia todos para que ella pudiera ver sus respuestas. Todos menos ichijou asintieron, mientras el solo suspiro. Ella frunció el ceño, pero se dio la vuelta y suspiró.

-Sé que estás molesto, Ichijou-kun, e hice todo lo que pude para convencerla de lo contrario, pero no pude hacer nada. Es malo.- serena dijo y suspiró con una sonrisa incómoda y un encogimiento de hombros de derrota. Sin embargo, el simplemente asintió con la cabeza y agito su mano.

-No te preocupes, Kaichou. Sé que hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo. Si quieres, te puedo besar como un premio de consolación.- Bromeé, mientras ella jadeaba con sorpresa, pero sonrió y se sonrojó, asintiendo vigorosamente. Es una broma, por supuesto, pero eso la hará sentir bien. se volteo hacia Ludger. -¿Y, Ludger ...?

-...

-Gracias por ser tan honesto conmigo, y lo siento.- Suspiro. En respuesta, ella simplemente se sonrojó y volvió la cara.

-Humph ...

-Heh ...

-Aw ~. ¿Estás escuchando esto, Némesis? ¡Ichijou se está ocupando de su harén ~!- Volviendo a ellos de vuelta a su [rey], Aria dijo en voz alta, sin siquiera molestarse en bajar la voz. a eso, Nemesis solo suspiró con disgusto, dándoles una rápida mirada. -Tal vez los dos seremos tías antes de ser madres, ¿eh?

- **aria hyodo eso no pasara, ya me asegure que no sea así**

 **-** he? de que habl

-Cállate, Aria-. Puso los ojos en esa respuesta. Como se esperaba de Nemesis, siendo todo directo y un poco duro. De repente, el aura de este lugar se hizo más pesada, cuando las risas cesaron, ya que incluso ichijou podía sentir la energía desequilibrada proveniente de un único punto específico en la arena. Nemesis agudizó su mirada y se puso en una posición de batalla. -Aquí vienen. Recuerda, no movimientos bruscos, solo cambiaremos la cabeza de Onizuka. Absténgase de usar métodos físicos.

Echaron una última mirada a Onizuka y Sarah, y ambas asintieron con la cabeza, la boca de la niña robot todavía sellada con una cinta. Muy pronto, el lugar comenzó a cambiar de color, y desde el lado opuesto a ellos, varios círculos mágicos uno dorado, otro verde y uno negro se dibujaron en el aire, y de ellos, tres figuras aparecieron, usando los respectivos uniformes de Hijirigasaki, Gessen y Kuoh. Ahí están, Kurisu Kurumi, Matsuoka Kiruko y Miyama Rei.

-Hey, hey, hey, hey! Es el dragón rojo y ese tetona Gremory. ¿Cómo estás?- Kiruko dijo con una inocente mano, mirándo con ojos desenfocados. Nemesis comenzó a temblar un poco. Sin embargo, su mirada ahora se centró en Miyama Rei. Miraba despreocupadamente de derecha a izquierda, acompañado por sus otras hermanas, y luego puso los ojos encima de ultimo Pudo sentir su ira hacia el, sin embargo, respondió con la misma cantidad de agresividad.

-Parece que todos ustedes vinieron. Estoy satisfecho de ver que solo ahora, poner mi confianza en Demonios era digno.- Dijo acercándose y poniéndose de pie contra Nemesis, sus otras hermanas a su lado. -Espero ... Todos ustedes no planean traicionarnos con una emboscada, ¿o sí?

-Positivamente no. Pedí que los fabricantes de barreras crearan uno que solo pudiera contener a diez personas. Cualquier cosa más que eso será expulsada por la fuerza de aquí.- Nemesis dijo, suspirando y haciendo señas para que Sarah se acercara. Se quedó un poco más rara que la pelirroja, pasando la cabeza de Onizuka a Miyama, que lentamente la tomó por sí mismo. -Entonces, de acuerdo con mi [emperador dragón rojo], el trato es el siguiente, detendrás tus ataques en la academia Kuoh si devuelvo a tus hermanas sana y salva. ¿No es así? Así que ahí van. Ahora, deja este lugar de inmediato."

-Fuerte y claro, la directora Morimoto Shizuka, ¿o debería decir Nemesis Gremory de la casa de Gremory?- Dijo con voz desdeñosa, ¡cuando 8 alas de ángel emergieron de su espalda y se agitaron contra ellos, empujándolos! Nemesis, Ari y serena no se movieron ni reaccionaron mientras el resto jadearon sorprendidos, ¡mientras ichijou intentaba pero no se paraba sobre sus dos pies! De repente,

[coronación vitra]

[meta-armadura]

[otra armadura dragón caído]

SHING!

Todos los tres hermanos Miyama se transformaron en sus armaduras, ¡Miyama aún sostenía la cabeza de Onizuka!

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Él estaba planeando esto todo el tiempo!

-Demonios tontos. ¡cayeron en tal truco! ¡Como si alguna vez creyera en vidas tan humildes! ¡Intentaste manipular a mi hermana y de alguna manera eliminarme! Sin embargo, ahora las cosas han cambiado. Prepárate para ver tu ¡condenar!

-¡Maldición!- Dijo, ichijou poniéndome de pie y listo para alcanzar cierta runa en la cinta de la lady Akeno envuelta alrededor de su muñeca, pero algo sucedió antes, la cinta en la cabeza de Onizuka comenzó a brillar, y entonces, el símbolo de los Gremory apareció allí mismo.

-No tan rápido, pequeña mierda.-dijo nemesis

¡ZING!

-¿Qué -... Hnnnng-grito rei mientras Nemesis invocó una runa en la punta de sus dedos, y con movimientos rápidos y suaves con ellos, ella mágicamente abrió el sello en la boca de Onizuka y, desde allí, espinosos tentáculos surgieron y se envolvieron en el resto de los fugitivos, desgarrándolos inmóviles. Los tres aterrizaron en el suelo, y la cabeza de Onizuka rodó, siendo cogida por Sarah-. -Tú ... ¡Tú, demonio! ¡Tú nos engañaste! ¡Debería esperar eso de un demonio!

-No fui el primero en pensar en traicionar nuestro trato, Miyama Rei.- Nemesi suspiró, acercándose a él y mágicamente elevándolos a su nivel. Matsuoka estaba aturdida, mirando a su alrededor y completamente perdida en su propia mente, y Kurisu todavía estaba luchando con las enredaderas que la ataban aún más. Miyama estaba frente a la directora de Kuoh, y ella estaba mirando. -No luches contra las vides. Esas son esposas mágicas muy duras. Cuanto más luchas, más apretadas se vuelven. Te sugiero que detengas tu lucha.

-¡Tch! ¡Qué vergonzosa! ¡Y pensé que los Demonios eran más nobles que engañar a los demás! ¡No es extraño que todas las demás religiones te desprecien!- Dijo rei, solo par que Némesis levantara otro dedo y callarlo con más vides.

-No me importa el odio de los demás hacia mí, siempre que pueda hacer lo correcto.- Ella terminó, volteándose y poniendo un sello más en su pecho.

 _-Espera ... ¿Nemesis-san realmente no iba a caer en su trampa? Ella ... ¿Planea esto por delante?_ \- ichijou se volteo hacia Aria.-Aria-nee ... ¿Qué pasó?

-Eh, resulta que mi Némesis tampoco confiaba mucho en ellos.- Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa, mientras Sarah estaba inmóvil, mirando a sus hermanos sellados, todavía con la cabeza de Onizuka-san sobre su pecho, ambos compartiendo la misma expresión de sorpresa. -Así que ... Por lo que ves, cambiamos nuestras mentes, y teníamos razón en que él estaba traicionando nuestras expectativas.

-Pero ... ¡Pero! ¡Pensé ...!

-¡Ya sabes, Ichijou, a veces subestimas a los demás por tu propio bien!- Y eso. -Difícil. Realmente difícil. Sabía que Nemesis-san no sería tan estúpida, por lo que debería haber confiado más en ella. HUUUH ~, hoy es uno de esos días.- Suspiro, y en lugar de una respuesta, se acerco a Nemesis y Sarah. Se voltearon hacia el cuando el se acerco a ellas.

-Oye, Nemesis-san ...- Comencé, listo para decir otra gran y gruesa lástima, y llamar a la misión a renunciar, pero luego ella levantó una mano en señal de alto.

-Deten tus disculpas, Tsukino Ichijou. Tienes que hacerlo.- Ella dijo, su voz tranquila y recogida sonaba más suave de lo normal. Abrió los ojos y, por primera vez desde que la conoció, sonrió. -Soy consciente de tus sentimientos y pensamientos con respecto a este asunto, y aunque no estoy de acuerdo con ellos, creo que podrían tener algunas verdades en ellos. No te condeno por ello.

-Está bien ... Gracias de todos modos.- Dijo, inclinándose ante ella lo más que pudo. - _De hecho, esto esta muy bien. Ella traicionó mis expectativas, y sin embargo, estoy feliz por ello, pero también algo avergonzada. Subestimé su inteligencia, y de nuevo, eso casi causa problemas más grandes con nosotros_.- Suspiro. -Y lo siento

-Está bien, estás perdonado.

-Tururu ~, pero ¿qué hay de ellos, Nemesis-san?- Cortando la conversación, Sarah dijo entre ellos, sus ojos preocupados cambiando de ellos a sus hermanos atrapados. Nemesis se volvió hacia ella.

-Serán juzgados por sus acciones y acusados por sus pecados.- Ella dijo en tono monótono, voz tranquila. Aun así, la franqueza de esas palabras hizo que sus espinas se enfriaran. ¿Qué fue eso? El tono cambió tan repentinamente. Luego se volvió hacia Miyama, que todavía estaba consciente en ese momento, apuntando su mirada iracunda hacia ellos, y agudizó sus ojos. -Es posible que recibas un perdón por su ayuda en el caso, pero me temo que el resto de ellos ... No vivirá lo suficiente.

-¿Eh ...?

-N-Nemesis-san ...?-ichijou Tembló ante ese cambio repentino.- ¿Qué? ¿Los van a ejecutar? ¿O encarcelado por siempre? Quiero decir, sí, Miyama no se puede cocinar vivo por lo que me vale, pero sigue siendo un poco duro para los demás. H-Hey! Miyama, lo entiendo, pero ¿y los demás? ¡Dijeron que lo que hicieron fue por él! ¡Por venganza! ¡¿No es eso un poco duro para gente así ?!

-Todavía pecaron, Tsukino Ichijou. Y meras razones así, me temo que no serán suficientes para salvarlas del Cocytus.- Suspiró una vez más, con las palmas en la cara y volteándose para evitar mirarlo. -Aunque ... estoy bastante seguro de que nadie los extrañará jamás.

-Nemesis-san ...- Eso es realmente duro para ella. ichijou se volteo y vio a Miyama Rei todavía luchando con su sello, que no lo detenía en absoluto. Todavía estaba luchando contra las vides, y esta seguro de que eso no cambiará. se volví hacia Sarah, y ella estaba inmóvil, sorprendida, mirando a Nemesis con los ojos muy abiertos. ella se rompió.

-Lo siento ... no computa ... dijiste ... Cocytus?- Dijo la peliazul, sosteniendo la cabeza sobre su pecho, que también estaba demasiado conmocionada para decir algo más, incluso más. Nemesis se volvió hacia ella.

-Sí, el río más bajo del infierno, el lugar de condena del lucifer original, la prisión donde desde la antigüedad an descansado los traidores y soberbios , el luger que ha servido jaula para los peores criminales de los historia de los [3 grandes poderes], el peor lugar de cualquier dimensión, donde lo peor de lo peor está congelado en sus aguas por toda la eternidad.- Ella explicó, y con eso, un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de ichijou. Eso es mucho peor de lo que pensaba. Sin libertad, sin elección, sin movimiento, sin vida. Eso sería horrible, y Sarah está de acuerdo con el, compartiendo su misma reacción. -Él estará compartiendo su lugar con gente como el ángel de la estrella kokabiel y Euclid el ultimo lucifugus. Lo siento, Sarah-san, pero este es el precio que deben pagar por sus crímenes, y me temo que sus destinos ya están sellados.

-Némesis ...-ichijou dijo, intentando una vez más llamar a su lado más suave, pero ella desechó sus palabras y se fue al grupo principal allí. Miyama es el único que lucha ahora, y por el sentido de eso, puede sentir que el sello no lo detendrá por mucho tiempo. se volvió hacia Sarah, e intenté tenderle una mano. -Sarah-san ...

-No...

-¿Eh ...?

¡CRASH!

-¡Ah!- Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarle una mano, una garra de dragón se liberó del sello y alcanzó por nosotros. Tanto Sarah como ichijou jadeamos, pero al final, sus ojos azules se agudizaron con esa vista.

-¡No dejaré que eso suceda! ¡Rei-chan! ¡Aquí está Eiko-chan!- ¡Luego arrojó la cabeza de Onizuka al aire! Antes de que pudiera siquiera cuestionar sus acciones, la garra del dragón chasqueó los dedos y convocó una enorme circulo mágico dorada al lado. A partir de ahí, se lanzó una máquina similar a un ataúd, que venía tras la cabeza de Onizuka, y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, se abrió, revelando otro cuerpo robótico, brillante y mecánico. Se fusionó con la cabeza voladora en su camino, y

¡DON!

¡Podian sentir el poder del verdadero [Rey Dragón del fin] desde dentro!

-[podrías dejarme dormir]

 ** _-_** sistemas entrando en linea ¡Buster A-ko anti-sobrenatural, modelo 667! ¡Reactivación! ¡Comenzando nuevo protocolo! [quemador hel!]

-¡Tch ...!

DOOOOON!

ichijou no podía moverse, no podía reaccionar. ¡Todo fue tan rápido para el que terminé inmóvil cuando el nuevo cuerpo de Onizuka arrojó uno de sus láseres contra ellos! Terminé volando, y aterrizó de nuevo en su trasero, una cortina de humo levantando y cegándolo de los demás!

- _¡¿Que demonios?! ¿Nos traicionaron a nosotros también? No puedo creer! Pensé ... ¡Pensé que teníamos un trato! ¡Pensé que ya no tendríamos que sacrificar a nadie! Pero ... creo que subestimo a la gente de nuevo ... Sus lazos ... ¡Mierda! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Tendré que reventarlos de nuevo con ...!_

[LÍNEA DE ABSORCIÓN: ROMPE BALANCE][DEVORADOR DE ALMAS!]

¡STAB!

-¡Ah ...! ¿Qué ...?- Pero no pudo hacer nada. En el momento en que trato de ponerme de pie, de repente, sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho, y con él, la sensación de sus energías eran absorbidas. Fallé en sus pies y nuevamente se sento en el suelo, cada vez más frío. -¿Que esta pasando? -Miro hacia abajo y lo vio ...

Una lanza negra espectral con el diseño de un dragón ... Perforando su pecho ...

-Ah ah...!

-¿Realmente pensabas que estaríamos separados en eso? Libérame de tus pensamientos simples, [emperador dragón rojo]. Ellos conocen mi sufrimiento, y experimentaron la misma miseria, así que por supuesto nunca me darían la espalda.- Escucho a la distancia, la voz hueca de Miyama Rei, mientras el polvo se limpiaba, revelando a él y a sus hermanas, incluidas Sarah y Onizuka, en armaduras de dragón. Miro mejor, y desde allí, todos los demás en su grupo también fueron apuñalados por ese mismo dragón espectral, inmóvil en el suelo, mientras el pequeño dragón negro del malvado dragón estaba equilibrando algo para sí misma. La armadura dorada del dragón Gigantie se acercó, y se inclinó para mirarlo, ya que podía sentir todo su desprecio y disgusto por su posición actual ...

- _Lo odio tanto._

-Esto es confianza real, [emperador dragón rojo]. Subestimas mi confianza en ellos, y eso costó tu vida. Al final, el resultado fue el esperad,: gané. Soy el verdadero héroe de esta historia. ¡El que sufrió y sufrió, solo para salir de sus cenizas y colocarse como el verdadero ganador!

- _Su voz ... Se está volviendo distante ahora ... Entonces ... Así es como termina ... No, ya no bromeo. No tengo ... Fuerzas para contrarrestarlo ahora. Sin energía, sin energía, sin respaldo, sin nada. Él ganó ... Me traicionaron de nuevo, y perdí ... Todo se está oscureciendo ahora ... No puedo luchar ... Lo único que puedo hacer ahora ... es descansar ..._

 _Siempre..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Oh espera. Eso fue parte del plan ... ¿No es así? ._

-[Arte ninja: invocación inversa!](ninpo:gyaki kuchiyose)

¡BAM!

-¿Qué ... GAAAAAAAAH ...!- Y con sus fuerzas restantes, que no eran muchas, ichijou enterró su mano en el sello ninja en la cinta en su mano, y con ella, ¡otra cortina de humo blanco! Miyama trató de atacarlo, pero a tiempo fue atacado por una poderosa ráfaga de viento que lo hizo volar a él y a sus hermanas en el aire, y con él, ¡la lanza que lo atravesó y los demás también desaparecieron! Ese pequeño tornado pronto aterrizó a mi lado y se reveló como Ren, el ninja del loto, ¡con El esper Kyouka Mizuki en su espalda! -Que...!

La armadura dorada intentó nuevamente convocar a sus incontables espadas y tesoros, pero fue sorprendido cuando Mizuki apuntó con un dedo hacia él y los otros [fugitivos Miyama] y los envolvió en un oscuro globo de energía, arrojándolos lejos a la esquinas de esa pequeña dimensión artificial!

- _Huh ... El plan funcionó de la manera que esperaba. Mejor, incluso._

- _Y eso es eso. Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Izuki-_. le pusieron por la fuerza sus dos zapatos con el poder de Mizuki, ya que ambos vinieron a ayudarlo a el y a los demás. - _Esas prisiones mentales no los detendrán por mucho tiempo. De una forma u otra, se liberarán en más o menos tres minutos._

-Solo espero que Sally-chan pueda sostener la barrera para nosotros.- dijo Ren, ayudándolo a levantarse y dejarle apoyar sobre su hombro hasta que pudiera pararse.

-Supongo que está bastante bien, entonces. No se escaparán esta vez.- Dijo,ichijou suspirando. se volvió hacia una esfera específica de energía, y frunció el ceño. -Eso es. Después de todo eso, no importa lo que digan, no escaparán de traicionar nuestra confianza.

-Ichijou ...- se giro para ver quién le había llamado, y vi a Nemesis acercándose, parándose a su lado para ver el resto de las esferas. Su repentina aparición le hizo suspirar y sonrojarme por la vergüenza.- _Oh, ¿qué debería decirle? Quiero decir ... Intentó atrapar a los Miyamas, y después de todo lo que me dijo, me avergüenza admitir que no iba a seguir sus palabras ... Gaaaah ~, ¿qué debo hacer?-_ Oh ... Hola, Nemesis-san ...- dije con una gota de pesar por sus palabras. - _Mejor dile la verdad, incluso si hiere su orgullo y el mío_.- se trago la angustia y hablo. -La verdad es que ... no iba a ...

-Lo sé.

-¿Eh ...?

-También necesito decirte una cosa, todo lo que sucedió hasta ahora, lo que dije, lo que hice, lo que actué, fue que para que sigas este camino y pongas a Miyama en una posición, donde lo perderá todo.- Se volvió hacia el y le explicó con la cara de póquer más estoica del planeta. Con esa secuencia de palabras, el también se perdió un poco.

- _Espera ... Espera ... Preguntaré de nuevo ...-_ Eh ...? Entonces ... ¿Qué hay de Sarah-san y Onizuka-san?

-¡En realidad fueron ellos quienes planearon esto! ¡Eran agentes triples!- Una mano vino a abrazarlo por la mitad. Fue Aria quien lo hizo, y se frotó la mejilla con la de el. -¡Ambos trabajaban para nosotros, los Miyamas y para ti al mismo tiempo! ¡Fue entonces cuando se les ocurrió el plan de finalmente destruir el espíritu de Miyama Rei! ¡Para detenerlo de una vez!

-¿Eh ...?- Como un disco roto, repitió. Nemesis continuó.

-Según ellos, solo había una forma de detenerlo, una derrota total. Lo viste, ¿verdad? Cuando le dije que iba a pasar el resto de su vida en Cocytus, el se negó a rendirse y se quebró el sello como si nada. Como último lanzamiento de ayuda, Sarah Leonheart (japonesa) arrojó a su hermana robot para 'traicionarnos' y entregarse a sí misma por traicionarlo .- Ella habló. Cuando estaba a punto de liberarse, Sarah tiró la cabeza y lo hizo ver que era una señal de la traición, pero ella estaba tan sorprendida como el. ¿Y qué? -Ahora, tenemos todas sus bases cubiertas, todas sus hermanas reveladas, y no más respaldo. Esto significa ... finalmente podemos romper su espíritu en pedazos y terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

...

-Entonces ... estaba planeando engañarte, pero tu planificaste con Sarah adelante y lo engañaron para que Sarah finge engañarnos, para luego usar la trampa que planeé para derrotarlo por completo ... -Dijo, contando con sus dedos todo el lío de un plan. Su respuesta fue un simple asentimiento con la cabeza. -¿No es un plan demasiado complicado? ¡Mierda! ¡Me dolió la cabeza ayer! ¡Creo que necesitaré terapia de choque después de esto!

-Tan ruidoso, cállate, Tsukino ichijou.- Ella dijo, cubriendo sus ojos por sus gritos. ¡De repente viene Ludger y grita también!

-¡También solicito alguna explicación! ¡Cómo te atreves, Nemesis Gremory, a bloquearme este ciclo de Eventos! ¡Explícate!- Ella gritó tomando su lugar al lado de ichijou. Aria se rió con todos, y entonces, serena se acercó a ellos y le abrazó por el otro lado.

-Pero, ¿sabes, Ichijou-kun? Sarah-chan dijo que era la única forma de vencer a Miyama Rei.- Ella habló, mientras el la miraba con el ceño fruncido. -Sarah-chan dijo que Miyama Rei cree que él es parte de una serie de manga o una novela ligera. Y si seguimos este patrón, sellarlo solo lo mantendrá detenido temporalmente, como pudiste ver. Entonces ~ ... Ahora que él tiene todo a su disposición, todas sus hermanas reveladas y todas sus bases cubiertas, si podemos derrotarlo ahora, ¡su espíritu no podrá levantarse nunca más! Si lo derrotamos ahora, él será el villano, ¡y se dara cuenta de que nunca podra vencernos!

-¿Sabes qué? Me rindo. Esto es demasiado complicado como para pensarlo ahora.- Dijo, suspirando una vez más y alejándose de los medios abrazos camino al globo central, justo al lado de Nemesis-. Compartieron ceños fruncidos y juntos suspiraron.-Hoy fue un día largo, largo y largo. Entonces ... ¿Planes más locos?

-Reprimes a Miyama Rei., así que yo y los demás nos ocuparemos de las pequeñas papas fritas y trataremos con él más tarde. Además, le guardas rencor, ¿no? Entonces, haz lo que quieras con él.- Ella dijo, mientras la sangre de ichijou comenzaba a hervir.

-¡Sí! ¡Esto es lo que estaba esperando escuchar! ¡Lo aplastaré por todo lo que hizo y me dijo! -Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Nemesis puso una de sus manos dentro de su bolsillo y sacó un brazalete de plata y se lo arrojó.

-Aquí, un regalo de Lady Beelzebub. Es un brazalete que te ayudará a mantener el [rompe balance] por más tiempo. Piénsalo como un medidor extra para tu súper modo.

-Está bien. Gracias, supongo- se encogió un poco por su analogía, pero asintió de todos modos, poniendo esa pequeña cosa en su brazo izquierdo y convocando a su [guante aumentado], preparándome para la próxima paliza. - _Retiro todo lo malo que dije y pensé en Némesis Gremory. Ella es, de hecho, una gran hermana mayor. Si tan solo ... Gremory se dio cuenta de eso pronto._ -Oye ... Nemesis-san ... Ludger me habló de Rina.

-¿Es eso así?- Su expresión se entristeció un poco, pero después de un rápido suspiro, recuperó su postura. Ella es mucho más profesional que el. -Sí. De hecho es una pena lo que sucedió, y todavía estoy herido. Pero ... Por mucho que me duela por eso, esto solo me empujó a hacer lo correcto aun más. Solo espero ... No lo hagas, me molesta en absoluto por ser tan terriblemente indiferente a tal cosa .

-No, por supuesto que no. De hecho ... yo mismo tuve la misma resolución-Dije, dirigiéndose al globo terráqueo donde estaba Miyama Rei y preparándome para patear su culo de dragón al estilo de San Jorge, tomando su camino solo mientras los demás tomaban lo suyo. Sin embargo, solo una figura estaba a su lado cuando llegaron al destino final, donde comenzó a abrirse. El único que dice que es más fuerte que nadie ...-¿Qué? ¿Preocupado por mí?- Pregunto, girándose para mirarla. Ella se sonrojó, pero miró hacia otro lado, gruñendo.

 **-Tranquilo, [emperador dragón rojo]. Te conozco lo suficiente como para decirte que te retirarás en el peor momento y pondrás todo en peligro.-** Dijo Ludger Bael, todavía mirando hacia otro lado. el puso mi mejor sonrisa presumida, y siguió mirándola fijamente a la nuca. No importa la bola de energía, esto es lo mejor que podría pasar. - **Y como tal ... lucharé a tu lado. Si te gusta tanto hablar de confianza, entonces te mostraré mi fuerza y te haré suplicar que sea tu [Rey].**

-Sigue soñando. No voy a dejar que el nombre de Rina muera tan fácilmente. Tomaré la delantera de su [nobleza], y mostraré a todos que la [Nobleza] de la difunto Berolina Gremory es la mejor que hay.- Dijo, rezando en voz baja para que su alma descansara en paz, y volvió a la bola de energía que tenían delante, que se rompió y se hizo añicos en varios pedazos, revelando desde el interior el psudo-Balance Breaker del [Rey Dragón Dorado], Fafnir. Él aterrizó justo en frente de ellos, y comenzó a rugir y gritar de nuevo. -Además, veo que cambiaste a un conjunto más maduro. Como si alguna vez olvidara tu verdadero ser despojado.

 **-Callate.-**

- _Tsukino Ichijou, siendo todo presumido? Tal vez estoy cambiando un poco. Me gusta._

-Maldito seas ... ¡Maldito seas, [emperador dragón rojo] y el Gremory que te sigue!- Podían escuchar la voz de Miyama Rei mezclada con el rugido de un dragón, ya que podría volar el polvo con su inmenso poder y aura destructiva. Sin embargo, no se contuvo. Eso no es nada comparado con Hyung o Aria. Él continuó gritando. -¿Crees que este es el final? ¡Te voy a quemar en las profundidades del infierno de donde vienes! ¡Tu desesperación y tus poderes no me asustan! ¡No me asustan en absoluto! Por el bien de todos los que ¡muerto en las manos de Miyama Enma, te mataré y vengaré sus almas! ¡Porque, sin importar lo que puedas arrojarme, voy a salir victorioso! ¡ **PORQUE YO SOY EL VERDADERO PROTAGONISTA DE ESTA HISTORIA!**

-Sí, claro. Solo si eres el protagonista de una novela ligera de harem. En ese caso, ¡encajas bastante bien en el papel de perdedor!

 **-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH** ...!- Y con ese último insulto, se rompió. Sí, mostrará su máximo poder, y cuando ganen contra él, ¡no quedará nada! Se convertirá en el villano de esta historia y se romperá por completo. Ludger y ichijou solo podíamos quedarse allí mientras su armadura se volvía cada vez más dragón. Su casco se convirtió en la cabeza de un dragón, sus garras en sus pies y sus manos se volvieron más nítidas, y los cuernos brotaron de su cabeza. Al final, todo lo humanoide en su forma había desaparecido, y parecía un dragón en miniatura dorado. - **[MODO ALTERO: DRAGÓN BESTIA AUREA](CODICIA ASESINA DEL DRAGÓN ENANO)!**

 **-Consumido por el odio, devorado por sus propios engaños. Si yo fuera el [Rey del Dragón Dorado ] que yace sellado en esta armadura, me mataría antes de convertirme en esta monstruosidad.-** Dijo Ludger despreocupadamente, acercándose y ajustando sus mangas, revelando sus cicatrices en ellas, un ceño disgustado en sus ojos mientras miraba al dragón frente a ella. Ella no parecía asustada en absoluto. - **Pero si puedes oírme, Fafnir, no lo liberes. Haré que eso suceda yo mismo.**

 **-** [por favor abranle los ojos a este niño]

-Heh ... Oye, Ludger.

 **-¿Eh ...?-** ichijou camino hacia su lado izquierdo y levanto su puño derecho hacia ella. Ella jadeó sorprendida, mirando su mano cerrada en confusión. Ella lo miró, luego a mi puño otra vez, y el solo hizo un gesto con la mano de manera amistosa. Supongo que ella lo entendió.

-Terminemos esto ... y vayamos a casa.

 **-...**

-...

¡BUMP!

-Sí.

-listo draig

-[esto me trae recuerdos, mostremosle que los reyes no pueden vencer a los emperadores]

* * *

 **parte 6**

En cuanto a los que preguntan dónde se encuentra la señorita Salvatina Veritas actualmente y su posición en dicho plan, permítanme a mi, el autor, trasladarnos a una habitación bastante cerrada en la academia Kuoh, donde los miembros restantes del consejo estudiantil se reúnen para mantener la barrera de dicha arena y observar por cualquier irregularidad allí. Si bien es cierto que cualquier otra persona incluida dentro de la barrera sin los diez ya habría sido expulsada por la fuerza, ninguno de los miembros que se ocupan de ella podría sentir algo anormal al tomar alguna medida.

La razón era que, en un rincón oscuro de la habitación, disfrazando su propia presencia con su senjutsu, allí estaba, Sally-chan, manteniendo el equilibrio de la barrera para las dos personas más allí con su propia energía y evitando a cualquiera de los estudiantes. allí para notar cualquier cosa extraña dentro.

\- ¡Yay ~! ¡Estoy ayudando ~! No te preocupes, sensei! ¡Te haré sentir orgulloso!

* * *

 **y así termina este capitulo, el inicio del fin, con esta batalla final, los siguientes dos capítulos serna sobre la batalla, y que les pareció el secreto de ludger, la muerte de rina, la mente de rina simplemente colapso tras su derrota ante nemesis y simplemente dejo de existir, verdaderamente patético y triste, y que les parecio los planes sobre planes, enserio acabo de ver que mi historias cortas de las lunas de miel del dragón es mas popular que legado renacido que es mi historia principal, por favor**

* * *

 **conceptos**

 **[alter mode: aurea beast draco](** 矮星竜 の 殺人欲, waiseiryū no satsujin yoku/〜へテルモード:アウレアビールドローコ,〜 E Teru mōdo:Aureabīrudorōko **)** traducido como [modo alterado: dragón bestia aurea](codicia asesina del dragón enano) es un estado de la [lanza del dragón descendente] siendo un intento de imitar la [ímpetu imparable] de los [artes sagrados] normales al poder el [ajustes de balance] en una forma explosiva, este estado aumenta el poder del mismo pero es tan inestable que provoca la perdida de la cordura si la mente del usuario no es estable, la razón por la que después de su uso la lanza no se rompe en pedazos es por que en ella se instalo un programa de auto reparado, para evitar los casos pasados donde lo único que quedaba era el núcleo


	29. mal supremo(falso)

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, el capitulo donde comienza la batalla final**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **legado 3: mal supremo(falso)**

 **parte 1**

en otra parte de la dimensión artificial serena sitri se encontraba junto a mizuki enfrentandose a kurumi kurisu Y entonces serena lanzo otra esfera de agua helada contra Kurisu, congelando parte de su brazo que se transformó en una guadaña y ¡la destrozo en un millón de pedazos con una patada bien aterrizada! La batalla continuaba, mientras Mizuki y serena estaban peleando con el [Dragón travieso].

- _no hay señales de Ichijou-chan y Ludger-chan. ¡Me pregunto dónde están!-_ pensó serena

-¡Oh, noooo! ¡mi brazo! ¡Ahora como tocaré el violín otra vez ~!- Gritó la niña de Jade sin brazos con una translúcida y resplandeciente armadura de mancha blanca con un casco verde. Sin embargo, ese mismo brazo volvió a crecer en un instante, ¡y luego se convirtió en un gigantesco puño! -Es una broma ~. Me gusta, toma eso!

 _-presidenta, te estoy ayudando.-_ Y de repente, una bola de energía envolvió a serena, y antes de que supiera mejor, fue teletransportada para colocarse encima del dragón de Jade, y desde allí

-[vapor celsius]-soplo un vapor escalofriante, ¡que heló todo lo que lo tocaba!

Pero el dragón de Jade fue más rápido, y se convirtió en una serpiente, escapó de la niebla helada y se movió contra Mizuki, convirtiendo sus manos recién crecidas en enormes garras y atacándola. Afortunadamente, Mizuki sacó una ametralladora de su manga, literalmente, y disparó contra el dragón de una vez, saltando mientras se defendía contra la lluvia de balas.

Sin embargo, Mizuki terminó tropezando con sus zapatos, ¡y eso fue suficiente para que el dragón saltara sobre ella y la derribara! serena abrió sus alas de dragón, y voló para ayudarla, mientras rodaban por el suelo, ¡y la chica Eser quedó envuelta en un manto de luces! Al final, cuando se separaron y terminaron de rodar, sucedió algo que sorprendió¡ahora había dos Mizuki!

-Qué ... Qué ... ¡No te muevas!- Dijo serena con una esfera de llamas negras en su mano, aterrizando frente a ellas y poniéndose en un punto muerto con los dos. -¡Uno de ellos es el falso, y el otro, por supuesto, es el verdadero! Por lilith, esto es tan cliché que me da vueltas en el estómago. "¿uál es el falso ?! ¿Quién es el verdadero?

-¡Es esta Serena Sitri, esa es definitivamente la falsa! créeme!- dijo la mizuki a la derecha.

-...

-...?

¡BOOM!

-¡Nooo! ¡Como si mi disfraz es perfecto. mi [arte sagrado] no debería haber sido descubierto! ¿Cómo podría pasar esto?-La obviamente falsa Mizuki dijo en total miseria, cuando su cuerpo en llamas se estrelló contra el suelo en un millón de pedazos, mientras desafortunadamente escapaba convirtiendo el fuego en gas y volando, ¡volviendo a su forma original de [Ajuste de Balance]! -¡Pensé que podría disfrazarme como un muñeco de muñecas perfecto! ¿¡Cómo lo averiguaste !?

-¡Es porque soy una héroina!- Dijo serena con orgullo, señalándose con el pulgar. la verdadera Mizuki suspiró, mientras el travieso dragón gritaba de horror e hizo una expresión similar al Grito. -Y también, tu personificación es muy OOC. Para los registros, Mizuki-chan no habla.

- _Hablo ... Sólo mentalmente._

-¡Ah! Ya veo, ya veo- Y entonces, Kurisu volvió a brillar en un espectáculo de luces con su [arte sagrado], y en un segundo, su forma tomó nuevamente la forma de Mizuki. ¿Ahora que? -De acuerdo, ahora, ¡soy el verdadero! ¡Créeme, Serena Sitri! Como, quiero decir ... ¡Huuuuh ~ ...!

-...

- _..._

-...

...

-Es ella...?

 _-Creo que es ella , Kaichou ..._

-Estás intentando...?

-¡Sh! No me interrumpas, Serena Sitri! Estoy intentando, hablar mentalmente aquí! Ahora ...

-...

- _..._

...

¡BAM!

-¡Kyaaaaah!- Y antes de que una de ellas pudiese explotar, Kurisu lo hizo justo enfrente de ellas. O más bien, Kurisu se dejó llevar por un repentino objeto, que levantó una cortina de polvo. Cuando se disipó, pronto reveló una nueva figura, con un nuevo cuerpo negro robótico con líneas de neón esmeralda y lleno de artilugios cibernéticos, estaba Onizuka Eiko, la chica cyborg. Se tomó unos segundos para mirar a su hermana caída.

-Oops. No detecté ninguna forma de vida inteligente aquí, así que pensé que sería un lugar seguro para aterrizar, Kurumi-nee. lo siento-. La chica robot dijo con más emociones humanas que nunca. El dicho dragón de Jade se levantó de su "punto cero" y comenzó a estrechar sus brazos con ira.

-¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida Eiko-chan, si no hubieras volado mi disfraz! ¡Podría haberlas engañado!- Dijo la [reina dragón de Jade], ya que la única expresión en la cara de serena era la sonrisa más incómoda que podía reunir con sus músculos faciales, no eran mucho. Mientras tanto, se podía escuchar las risas mentales de Mizuki. De repente, el dragón de Jade se volvió hacia ellas. -¡Cállate! ¡Como si yo no fuera la maestra de los disfraces! ¡Yu-long-chin, respaldame aquí! ¡Diles que soy la mejor!

-[Demasiado ser justos, Kurumi-chan, eres la maestra de los disfraces ... pero eres una pesima actriz.]

-Waaaaah ~! No es justo! Como, cállate, cállate, cállate!- la armadura jade volvió a brillar con una luz cegadora y, de repente, se convirtió en un mini tanque con taladros apuntando en todas direcciones. Muy pronto tomó impulso y cargó contra todos. -¡Eso es todo! ¡Todos mueren!

 **-** [Bueno, ciertamente. Kah, kah, ¡simplemente no saques tus ojos!]

-¡Whoa!- Serena salto lejos del ataque de carga del tanque, Mizuki ahora invocando un cañón debajo de su falda y volando inútilmente contra la mini-casa de máquinas acorazada. serena trato de soplar un escalofriante vapor para congelar la máquina en su lugar o tal vez desarmarla de los taladros, pero luego una ráfaga llameante se levantó frente a ella. Aterrizo en el suelo y se volteo hacia la chica robot. -Heheh, Eiko-chan, si quieres ponerte serio, tal vez no podamos sobrevivir esta noche.

-Lo siento, Serena Sitri, pero debo ser lo más convincente posible.- Ella dijo, sus brazos ahora abriendo varios mini-cañones y apuntando hacia serena. ella hizo lo mismo y convoco un gigantesco circulo mágico con ambas manos. Ella abrió sus ojos robóticos con sorpresa. -Peligro mortal por delante. Proceda con precaución _._

-Si lo se.

* * *

 **parte 2**

en otra parte

-[boosted gear:balance breaker]!

[¡WELSH DRAGÓN OVERBOOSTER!]

Ichijou dijo y el guantelete en su brazo izquierdo grito, como nuevamente las escamas carmesíes del dragón tomaron su cuerpo y lo mudaron en la imagen de la infame "armadura del emperador dragón rojo". Pies y brazos convertidos en garras, propulsores en su espalda, inmensa aura de puro poder destilado, ¡y finalmente el valor de hacer cualquier cosa!

[BOOSTED GEAR SCALE MAIL!]

-Todavía me duele un poco, pero de alguna manera estoy tan insensible que ni siquiera puedo sentir la fatiga.- No le dije a nadie, ya que aterrizo un pie en el suelo y no sintió nada con eso. -Aún así, quién sabe qué podría pasar si extiendo este poder por mucho tiempo. Ddraig, ¿alguna idea?

-[no puedo decir exactamente ya que tu y yagura están impulsando la armadura de escamas, además de la pulsera puede chocar más poder en ti, pero sin ningún ... seguro , debes ser capaz de usar esta forma incompleta de la armadura de escamas del guante aumentado por una minutos. mas de eso causara daño a tu cuerpo a un nivel que no puedo imaginar]

-¿Es así?- Dijo en voz baja, haciendo todo lo posible para no mirar a Ludger en ese momento, porque cree que ella sabe en lo que esta pensando ahora que tiene la armadura de escamas. En cambio, trato de concentrarse en el enorme dragón dorado que tenían frente a ellos. - _Esa aura ... Parece bastante mortal, pero no siento nada con eso. ¿Es mi [guante aumentado] que me protege o mi poder alcanza este nivel? No lo sé, pero ahora no es necesario.-_ se quedo allí, enfrentando a Miyama Rei y convocando a [Rhongomiant].

 **-¿Algún plan o estrategia? Sé que probablemente no tengas una, pero seré educado y no subestimaré tu inteligencia.-** La voz de Ludger dijo detrás de su espalda, acercándose y deteniéndose a su lado. Su cabello negro como el azabache soplando en el viento y las ondas de choque del dragón frente a ellos, mientras sus ojos violeta estaban mirando al mismo monstruo.

- _No sé por qué, pero esto se siente nostálgico.-_ Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Probablemente no me oirás de todos modos.- Dijo bajo el eco metálico desde dentro de su armadura, escuchándola como un viejo amigo. En lugar de fruncir el ceño habitual, mantuvo su cara estoica pero alcanzó una mano para sus ojos. Al final, ambos asintieron el uno al otro y luego prepararon sus pies para la señal ...

 _-Ah, y ¿cuál fue la señal? Me lleva_

¡VUPT!

 **-¡Sigue mi ejemplo!**

-¡espera que!- Ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo. ¡Ludger con sus alas demoníacas por el viento brotando de su espina inferior y el con sus propulsores chorreando por su espalda con [Rhongomiant] en las manos!

 **-BAEL¡ DRAGÓOOOON GAAAAALEEEEES ...!** \- El dragón dorado rugió hacia ellos, ¡ya que varias runas doradas aparecieron a su espalda! ¡De ellos, varias, miles de armas y reliquias santas fueron disparadas contra los 2 a la velocidad del sonido! ichijou tomo la delantera y giro su espada para protegerse de ese bombardeo ligero a medida que ganaban proximidad.

-¡Es hora de trabajar con este [guante aumentado] ahora!

[¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR!]

-[CORTE REFLEJANTE]! - Con suficiente poder, Se detuvo el arma con una barrera de luces que venía desde el borde de la espada! Luego, con un golpe de la espada, los destruyo a todos, dándole a Ludger suficiente tiempo para cortar la distancia restante entre ellos y desatar un verdadero infierno de [poder de la destrucción] en Miyama.

[¡NEGAR!]

Pero él era más rápido, ¡y pronto rugió con tanta fuerza que creó una barrera que lo protegió de las negras llamas de la aniquilación! ¡Ahora Ludger estaba indefensa contra él! ichijou lanzo su espada contra la barrera y destrozo su defensa por completo, dándole a Ludger suficiente tiempo para atrapar [Rhongomiant] y darle otro golpe. No era mucho, pero lo suficiente como para desequilibrarlo y romperle uno de sus cuernos.

ichijou uso sus propios motores de explosión para alcanzar a Ludger. se estrello contra el Dragón Dorado caído, pateándolo en la cara, mientras tomaba a Ludger en sus brazos. Golpeo la cara de Miyama una vez más y se alejo de allí, aterrizando a una distancia segura de él.

-Y ahí vamos. No está mal para el fracaso de Berolina Gremory, ¿eh?

\- **Cállate. No pedí tu ayuda.-** Ella dijo, un pequeño rubor arrastrándose en su cara. El estaba a punto de gruñir por eso, pero de repente algo vino por ellos. Tan rápido como pudo, tomo a Gremory y se lanzo al infierno, un camino de espadas sagradas y otros objetos mágicos se formaron en su camino.

 _-¡Ichijou ...!_

-Mizuki-san ...?- Escucho dentro de msu cabeza, cuando volvió a crear una onda expansiva para contrarrestar la ola de poder de Miyama, y Ludger sopló contra él otra ola de [poder de la destrucción], ya sea vaporizando las armas o haciéndoles perder su poder. se paro para tratar de escucharla, y luego ...

 _-¡Agachate y patea hacia arriba!_

-Espera, ¿-...?

 _\- Espera, qué, lo que sea! ¡Solo hazlo!_

-¡Bien bien!-Dijo, haciendo exactamente eso, agachándose y, cuando estaba a punto de patearlo, ¡apareció una figura negra de inmediato! Al final, la pateo sin piedad, y ese dragón negro en miniatura se fue volando y aterrizó a unos metros de el.

-Ishishishishi ~. Duele como un campamento de verano en el medio del invierno. Yahooooh ~.- La recuerda a ella, a Matsuoka Kiruko, la chica de su clase. Dirigió su atención hacia ella, ya que ella hizo lo mismo con el. -Oyah, oyah. El [emperador dragón rojo] ha llegado.

-En realidad, tú eres quien atacó en mi contra.

-[Lo siento mucho por esto, Ddraig. Kiruko-san no tiene mucho control sobre nada]

-[ESTA BIEN, VRITRA. ESPERO PODER ENTRAR EN UN ACUERDO UNA VEZ QUE ESTA PELEA INFANTIL HAYA TERMINADO.] -Los dos dragones sellados en los [artes sagrado se dijeron el uno al otro. Sin embargo, Kiruko no tuvo la paciencia para soportar esa pequeña charla, ¡mientras saltaba hacia íchijou y desataba varias Líneas de Absorción en su contra!

-Hera, Hera, Hera. Todos hablan mucho. ¡Solo muere!- Ella dijo con una pizca de convicción, mientras ichijou saltaba de esa lluvia de látigos sanguinolentos. Ni siquiera puede tocarlos o de lo contrario lo quemarán vivo y su propia energía servirá como combustible. No puede correr el riesgo! Sin embargo

¡BAM!

Cuando ichijou creyó poder contraatacar, algo chocó contra el a gran velocidad, llevándolo lejos del alcance de Kiruko. Levanto la vista, y vio que era Miyama quien lo atrapó con fuerza, ¡mientras Kiruko estaba envuelto en los brazos de Ren en una pelea!

 **-¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡ICHIJOOOOOOOU ...!-** ichijou escucho él gritó desesperadamente en su cara, agarrándolo fuertemente mientras lo hacía. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para liberarse de ese agarre, pero incluso con su poder actual, no pudo salir, lo que empeoró la situación aún más cuando bajó mordiéndolo. ¡su armadura ahora se está rompiendo! ¡lo aplastará a ese ritmo! **-MUEREEEEEEE ...!**

¡STAB!

 **-GYAAAAAAAH ...!**

 **-Olvidaste algo** **.-** Pero antes de que rei hubiera podido causar más daño; algo vino volando hacia ellos y apuñaló al Dragón Dorado, haciéndolo soltar su mordisco para gritar de dolor! ¡Bajo inspección adicional, sé veía que era su propio cuerno roto de antes! Aprovechando su agarre y reflejos repentinamente debilitados, ichijou le dio un cabezazo a su fea cara, rompiendo nuevamente su nariz y dándole suficiente tiempo para salir corriendo! Bajó aplastado, mientras el aterrizaba sobre sus dos pies, Ludger haciendo lo mismo junto a ichijou. - **Supongo ...** que estamos parejos, ahora.

-Piensa ... nada de eso.- Dijo, convocando de nuevo su espada y lanzando otra ola de energía hacia él.

¡BAM

Incluso con eso, ¡él fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para aniquilar eso y venir como un jet hacia ellos! ichijou tiro su [Rhongomiant] y le dio un puñetazo directo en la cara, ya que él también vino e hizo lo mismo, ¡creando una poderosa onda de choque a su alrededor! se quedaron así por un tiempo, sorprendidos por el poderoso impacto de sus propios ataques, ¡pero luego se separaron y saltaron uno contra el otro en una serie de golpes!

- **GYAAAAAAAAAH! MUEREEEEEEEEEEE ...! DEMONIO!-** Rugió, todavía golpeándolo con un cuerno apuñalándole el ojo y parte de su armadura rota. ¡Está tan determinado a acabar con ichijou! este no perdió tiempo, y en un momento abierto, activé sus propulsores y lo golpeo en la cara. Y no se detuvo allí, cuando lo llevaron de regreso, ¡se acerco y lo subió al falso cielo! - **¡MALDITO, MUERE!**

Todavía en el aire, recuperó la compostura y convocó a varias e innumerables runas de oro por su espalda, todas ellas a punto de disparar contra íchijou sus armas mágicas y sus tesoros. Sin embargo, como el estaba esperando, estaba tan obsesionado con matarlo, que fue demasiado tarde cuando notó las olas de energía negra desapareciendo sus propias runas. Cuando lo supo mejor, Lugder ya descargó un golpe en su alas de ángel con [Rhongomiant], ¡con sus plumas blancas y puras volando en todas direcciones! ¡ichijou activó sus propulsores y se lanzo hacia arriba, aplastándolo en la cresta de su pecho!

-Ludger, ¡ juntos!

 **-No me digas qué hacer** -se dijeron el uno al otro, poniéndose además del Dragón Dorado para comenzar un aluvión de golpes y esferas de [poder de la destrucción], con él luchando contra ellos usando sus alas y garras, mientras luchaban en el aire . Sangre, grietas, plumas y sudor, todo eso lloviendo sobre el suelo arenoso. No importa cuánto lo intentáran, incluso con todas las grietas en su armadura y casco, Miyama se rehusó a darse por vencido. Sin embargo, Ludger y ichijou recibirían cada golpe como una perra. ¡se estaban lastimando más, pero rei estaba peor!

ludger y ichijou Cruzaron puñetazos, y Miyama recibió un golpe que le rompió los huesos en las costillas y un ataque de fusión facial de ellos, ¡pero simplemente se encogió de hombros y los golpeó a los dos con la fuerza de un camión! Como meteoros, bajaron aplastados al suelo y luego abrieron cráteres de destrucción allí. ichijou se alegro de haber estado entrenando, o de lo contrario su cráneo sería un frasco de carne picada.

-M-Mierda ... Ese duele. Mucho ...- Dijo, poniéndose de pie pero tropezando con sus pies mientras las grietas en su casco y placa de pecho cedían, exponiendo su pecho y mi cara. Sintío un rastro de sangre corriendo por su frente, y escupió un poco en el suelo. -Creo que perdí algunos dientes. -A su lado, Ludger también estaba teniendo tiempo para ponerse de pie y temblar un poco. Tenía las manos magulladas y sangre goteando, su ropa estaba hecha un desastre (aún con el conjunto negro), y algunas partes de sus brazos estaban cubiertas de quemaduras negras. Eso ya sucedió tanto con Nemesis como con berolina, está abusando del [poder de la destrucción], y su cuerpo se está desmoronando con la energía contenida. -Oye, Ludger, ¿estás bien ...?

 **-Maldicion. Ciertamente puedo usar el [Poder de la Destrucción] en todo su potencial, sin embargo, sigo siendo tan débil ... Tan débil ...-** Repitió, las sombras se reflejaban en su rostro y mostraban cuánto dolor sentía ahora. ichijou se sentía impotente con respecto a todo eso, y sus nudillos comienzan a ceder. Esta tan frustrado que incluso esta temblando

 _-esto es malo, solo se está volviendo más fuerte y más como un dragón a medida que pasa el tiempo, y si esto continúa, nos enfrentaremos a un verdadero [rey dragón] en muy poco tiempo._

PLIM!

-Oye, Ludger ... tengo una idea.- ichijou chasqueo los dedos, cuando una comprensión profunda mlo alcanzó. ella se volteó hacia el con una mirada vacilante, y al ver la propia sonrisa diabólica de ichijou, incluso con la cara estoica, se estremeció.- Tal vez no sea una buena idea, tal vez sea una mala idea, pero como la última vez, no tenemos otra alternativa.

 **-No ... Por favor, librame de una más de esas ideas.-** Ella dijo, su voz notablemente más débil mientras se alejaba unos pasos de íchijou. -Pervertido, violador, abusador. ¡No me toques, o ordenaré a mis sirvientes que ...!

-¡Qué lástima! ¡Haremos esto!- Dijo con un grito de determinación. ¡Entonces, dio un paso fuerte y la tomo del brazo! Aprovechando su confusión, la coloqué frente a el, así que se apoyé en su espalda, su mano aventurándose dentro de su camisa y sujetador, mientras que la otro, su [Boosted Gear], tomó su otra mano y apuntó a Miyama. Le apretó levemente los pechos, y ella gritó ante eso. Fue lindo. -Bien, Ludger. Esa es nuestra nueva técnica, ¡ [MOTOR INFINITO DEL DRAGÓN ](CIRCULACIÓN SANGUINIA DEL QUEMADOR DRACONIANO) ! ¡ chuparé tus tetas y usaré su energía para [aumentarla] y transferirla de vuelta también para que lo uses! ¿Estás lista?

-¡No, no en un millón de años, [emperador dragón rojo]!

-¡Bien, qué mal! ¡Estamos haciendo esta mierda! ¡DDRAIG, YAGURA! ¡ PODER COMPLETO !

 **-** [ **Hey Ddraig, ¿alguna vez pensaste en algo así que pueda estar pasando?** ]

-[CREO QUE ME ESTÁ USANDO PARA ESTO. TAL VEZ, NECESITE AYUDA MÉDICA MÁS TARDE.]

 **-** [ **Kah, kah. Típico...** ]

-¡Hagamos esto! [¡DEVORADOR DE TELA!](devorador de riquezas)

¡RIP!

[¡BUSTO!]

-¡Kyaaaaah ...!

[¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR!]

-Ahora

[TRANSFERENCIA!]

¡DOOOOOON!

* * *

 **parte 3**

en otra parte de la dimensión artificial

-DORA! DORA! DORARARARARAH ! Fin del mensaje.- grito sarah haciendo que aria escapara de cada patada que intentaba acetar sobre ella. No importa lo superior que es, esas patadas seguirán duelen con el más mínimo toque debido a la habilidad de [vestido de la ira caotica]. Ella está manipulando sus sentidos, y como tal, un golpe le puede lastimar -Tururu ~, Aria-dono, por favor, perdóname por eso. Puede que termine lastimandote, y por eso, me disculpo. ¡DORA!

-¡No te preocupes, Sarah-chan! ¡Soy un dragón entrenado, y algo así ...!- Y en un segundo de distracción, sarah se dejó completamente abierta, así que la tomo de su pierna de apoyo y con ella, la levanto de la mano y la golpeé en el suelo. Lo hizo unas cientos de veces más y, en un movimiento final, la golpeo con la cabeza y le abrió el casco. -¡No es un gran problema para mí!

-Tch, no está mal, fin del mensaje.- Ella dijo en un momento lúcido, y reuniendo suficiente poder, ella tiró de su pierna libre e intentó patear a aria con ella. esta lo esquivo, pero desafortunadamente le rozó el brazo, su poder tomó efecto y empeoró la herida, abriendo un verdadero corte allí. El dolor la hizo dejarla ir, y luego Sarah usó sus alas y propulsores para alejarse de aria. Ella aterrizó no muy lejos, con la cabeza y la boca sangrando, ya que la herida en el brazo de aria sanó sin muchos problemas. -Uf, impresionante. Aria-dono seguro le hace justicia de su linaje como descendiente del [Héroe del Inframundo]. Fin del mensaje.

-Tcheheh! Sí, no te metas con la hermana mayor, Aria Hyodo, a menos que quieras ser golpeada hasta los huesos. Y créeme, si no fuera por mi hermanito y el hecho de que esta dimensión es muy fragil, haria como el abuelito e iria a lo juggernaut y ya serías historia, Sarah-chan. ! - Hice una pose de 'lo podemos hacer' con sus brazos con una sonrisa, mientras los ojos de Sarah brillaban con aburrido asombro. lass heridas de aria aún se están curando, pero ahora puedo ver que todavía puedo patear algunos traseros incluso después de su pelea contra la [unidad de juggernaut]. sus sentidos también son buenos.

-Guau, aterrador, aterrador. Gracias a Dios que yo no soy la que lucha contra Ichijou-kun, eso sería problemático en muchos niveles. Fin del mensaje.- Ella dijo, con las manos en el aire en una posición inofensiva y un tono de voz debilitado. No importa cuánto aria luche y pelee con ella, en realidad no puedo disgustarle, y después de ese plan de juego desde el principio, tampoco puedo llamarla cabeza hueca. Sonrío y se encogió de hombros.

- _Tal vez pueda hacer que se una a nosotros y tal vez entrar en términos con Tiamat-sama cuando todo esto termine.-_ Oye, Sarah-chan ... ¿Qué tal si te unes al harén de Ichijou?- Pregunto con expresión serena, ya que podía ver que incluso con parte del casco puesto, ella se volteo hacia aria y se sonrojó un poco. Pregunto si una chica quiere ser parte de la colección de juguetes H de un niño, qué demonios. -¿Pero por qué no? Quiero decir, es solo una excusa para aumentar nuestro ejército y alimentar el indicador de fetichismo de la tía Alice. ¿Qué tal? Y simplemente no a ti, sino a tus hermanas también. Entonces tendrás a tu propio muchacho torpe y sarcástico que te tratará bien, con hombres de mediana edad y un poder no muy fuerte. Tu tipo promedio, pero te tratará ... En su mayoría es bueno. Lo mejor de todo es que tendrás tu propia super-tetona, súper-guapa y mega-poderosa sensei dragona como una bonificación, ¡que resulta que soy yo! ¿Qué tal?

-Tururu ~, lo siento Aria-dono, pero tendré que rechazarlo-. Dijo en un tono monótono, sin siquiera molestarse en pensar un poco.

- _Quiero decir, sí, quizás ser parte del harén de Ichijou fue un gran obstáculo, pero estoy llegando como una bonificación, ¡una gran maestra para entrenarla para usar su [arte sagrado] aún más en su potencial! A veces, no lo entiendo ¿Debo incluir también Nero en el paquete? Creo que a Némesis no le importará uno más por la noche._

-Y no es porque no sea una buena oferta ni nada por el estilo, pero no puedo abandonar a Rei-chan así. Es un niño perdido, y tengo que cuidarlo.

-Incluso después de la forma, ¿én que te trató? ¿Por qué? Me gustaría saber ...

-Es porque ... soy su hermana mayor. Y los hermanos mayores siempre deben apoyar y ayudar a los más pequeños, sin importar si tienen razón o no. Fin del mensaje

-...- se quedo callada después de eso. - _Hermana mayor, hermano mayor. Sí, no puedo decir que lo entiendo. Independientemente de lo que la gente piense de mí, soy hija único. No tengo verdaderos hermanos o hermanas, solo esos sustitutos, tengo muchos pero de verdad muchos primos, tios y abuelos pero nunca entenderé cómo Nemesis está conmocionada por Rina, o cuán dura fue la relación de Ichijou con sus hermanas. No puedo entender cómo las palabras de Sarah-chan pueden tener sentido, pero intentaré aguantar esto. Después de todo, esos fugitivos de Miyama son unos bastardos locos.-_ Y como tal, se puso en una pose de batalla, lista para tomar otra parte de ella. -Muy bien. Haz lo que quieras. No te juzgaré, pero prepárate para enfrentarme como mi enemigo, Sarah-chan ...

-Tururu ~, no podía esperar a que viniera menos de ti, Aria-dono.- Ella sonrió, y luego su casco volvió a prenderse, las luces y las joyas en su Armadura brillaban como los inicios, toda la gravedad a su alrededor se duplicaba con el poder de un verdadero dragón. -Además, no te ofendas, pero mi armadura me está dando la extraña urgencia de saltar sobre tu cuello. Fin del mensaje.

-[menos charla mas acción]

-Heheh, esa debe ser Tiamat-sama sellada en él.- Sonrío, y pronto sarah regreso la sonrísa. -De acuerdo, es hora de dar un infierno! ¡Aquí voy, Sarah-chan!

-¡Tururu ~, tráelo, Aria-Don -...!

¡SLASH!

-A-Areeee ~ ...?- Pero antes de que pudieran saltar el uno sobre el otro, un tentáculo parecido a un ciempiés emergió del suelo y cortó la espalda de Sarah en un segundo, secándola con sus piernas y segmentos afilados. Al final, el veneno pronto entró en vigor, y ella aterrizó en el piso, inmóvil. -Entonces ... Lo siento, Aria-dono ... El mensaje no pudo ser ... Entregado.

-Bueno ... No fue tan anticlimatico, Némesis.- Dijo la rubia, cuando su [Rey] apareció a su lado, su nueva forma Alastor desapareció mientras envolvía a Sarah en una tela de araña saliendo de su boca. -¿Honestamente? Nunca podré acostumbrarme a esta espeluznante cosa. Nuestro actual Lucifer sea condenado, pero este poder es extravagante, incluso peor que lo que hizo Absinthe-chan. Qué ladrón de matanzas

-Aria, esto no es un juego. Estamos peleando por la academia de Kuoh. ¿Sabes, la escuela que Lady Rias y tus bisabuelos lucharon para proteger?- Ella le dio una mirada molesta, ya que solo podía mirar hacia otro lado y suspirar. Huh. -Además, te cansarías de luchar contra ellos. Tienen un poder especial que los revive después de una muerte. La mejor forma de lidiar es con la restricción.

-Bleh, todavía. aguafiestas-. aria escupió con la lengua, pero se recupero para que Némesis pudiera dejar de mirarla así. -Oye, Némesis ...

-Huh ...- Ella se volteó hacia su [reina] con una mirada confundida.

- _Sé que deberíamos estar haciendo algunas cosas ahora, pero hay algo que quiero preguntarle. Sarah-chan me hizo pensar un poco sobre nuestra relación, pero ... Pero ...-_ Oye, Némesis ... ¿Me crees como ...

DOOOOOOOON!

la cortaron cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, toda la dimensión artificial estaba temblando de repente con una fuerza poderosa, dos pilares de luz dorada y carmesí emergiendo de la distancia. Nemesis y aria se voltearon hacia esa dirección, y pudieron ver, desde allí, la fuente de tal poder, en un lado, estaba el [monarca Dragón Gigante], en algo parecido a una copia barata dela [unidad de Juggernaut], convocando innumerables, innumerables portales dorados detrás está de vuelta y acumulando energía en su boca. Por el otro lado, ichijou y ludger, lado a lado, convocando también un vórtice negro de poder de destrucción de tamaño masivo, como la palabra [BOOST] fue anunciado por la voz dentro del guantelete. ¡Los dos tenían tal nivel de energía que simplemente acercándose a ellos definitivamente causaría la muerte instantánea, y por la mirada en ello, ambas partes están en sus límites!

Además, por alguna razón, ludger esta plana y su ropa hecha pedazos. Nemesis matara a un dragón esta noche ~ ...

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Némesis preguntó, alejándose unos pasos de donde estaba originalmente. Al final, ocurrió el peor escenario, en un instante, los dos pilares de luz desaparecieron, como los individuos causantes lo convocaron de regreso, y luego ...

 **-[CAÑÓN ASGARD DORADO DE PLUTO!](CODICIA DIVINA DEL DRAGÓN AVARO)**

 **-¡[ESTRELLA INFERNAL DE LA PRINCESA DRAGÓN ROJO](MONARCA DRACONIANO CARMESÍ QUE CRUZA EL UNIVERSO)!**

De la boca del Dragón Dorado, llegó un poderoso aluvión de armas y espadas de absurda energía sagrada impulsada por un gigantesco estallido dorado; ¡y de la mano de Rudger, llegó un verdadero agujero negro del [Poder de la Destrucción] supermasificado, que se convirtió en un dragón y chocó contra su rival! Incluso si esa es una dimensión artificial, aparte de todo, el contacto entre esos dos poderes abrió rasgaduras en el tejido del espacio mismo. Tan poderoso. ¡Todos temblaron también, desde Serena hasta Kiruko, también tomaron el asiento trasero porque ninguno de los poderes en el enfrentamiento se rendiría! ¡El poder del [Rey Dragón Dorado] contra una porción del [emperador Dragón Rojo] y el descendiente del Gran Rey Zekram Bael y el [Rey Demonio]!

Los cielos se ennegrecieron, el suelo tembló, ¡la propiedad en sí estaba tambaleándose y desmoronándose alrededor de los dos poderes en conflicto! El [BOOST] estaba siendo llamado en un tono alto y claro, ¡mientras los gritos del [Rey Dragón] casi explotaban los tímpanos! Llamas negras y armerías doradas dispersas en todas las direcciones, ¡pero sin signos de que se detuviera! ¡Sin llamadas ni demostraciones de debilidades! ¡No, los dos dragones estaban en el cuello del otro, como deberían hacerlo los verdaderos dragones! Es tan poderoso y atemorizante.

Sin embargo, después de un tiempo, incluso con su armadura desmoronada y géiseres sangrantes fuera de su cuerpo, ese bastardo de Miyama no se daba por vencido, en cambio, incluso estaba creciendo en poder y presión, sus ataques e incluso empujando a ludger e Ichijou. Su brazo de disparo estaba quemado y magullado por el poder de la destrucción y la presión, y la armadura de escamas alrededor del cuerpo de Ichijou se estaba desmoronando como ceniza, sus propios músculos y piel explotando en chorros de sangre, como su [BOOST] no se detenía por nada!

-¡DRAGÓN DORADO! ¡SÉ QUE PUEDES ESCUCHARME! **-** se escucho la voz de Ichijou dentro de los gritos y rugidos de ambas partes. ¿Qué? ¿Está él ... intentando contactar a Fafnir? -¡SÉ QUE PUEDES OÍRME! ¡POR FAVOR, ESTE ES EL [EMPERADOR DRAGÓN ROJO] HABLÁNDOTE! ¡NO TE GUSTA ESTO, [REY DRAGÓN] FAFNIR!

 **-ROAAAAAAAR!** Fue la respuesta de Miyama, ya que empujo a Ludger e Ichijou aún más al límite. Estaban a punto de sufrir un colapso, pero Ichijou aun así continúa llamándolo, ¡yendo paso a paso más allá en la luz dorada!

-FAFNIR, ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS ALLÍ! ¡POR FAVOR ESCUCHA LA RAZÓN! ¡RECUERDA QUIÉN ERES! ¡PUEDES HACER ESTO! ¡MIYAMA NO PUEDE CONTROLARTE DE TAL MANERA! ¡SOLO RECUERDA !- Ichijou continuó gritando con todas sus fuerzas, siendo empujado mientras la ráfaga de oro estaba a solo unos metros de él. Ludger ya se daba por vencida, ¡pero no Ichijou! En vez de eso, convocó con su [arte sagrado] y la vieja espada [Rhongomiant], y cogió con su mano libre algo. ¿Qué planea hacer? Lo cogió y luego lo arrojó contra el dragón gigante. -¡ASÍ QUE RECUERDA ...!

¡TOSS!

¡La espada cayó rodando en el aire mientras se acercaba al Dragón Dorado, siendo completamente ignorada por los dos poderes enfrentados! ¿Va a intentar golpear al dragón de vuelta a la conciencia? ¡eso es un movimiento intrascendente incluso con el poder del [Boosted Gear]! Ichijou y ludger estaban al borde de la destrucción total, y como era de esperarse, [Rhongomiant] simplemente fue derribada mientras se acercaba al dragón dorado.

 _-Sin embargo ... ¡No, no puede ser! ¡Ya veo! ¡Así que éso estaba buscando! ¡Sin un discurso más profundo, sin un enfoque violento! ¡Ichijou simplemente sabía lo mejor!_ -pensó aria cuando de hecho la espada se retiró al aire, desde la punta de ella, ¡algo se escapó! Sí, desde la punta de [Rhongomiant], escabulléndose y acercándome al dorado Dragón ...

... Había bragas . Bragas blancas inocentes, lindas, puras y vírgenes.

...

Mientras tanto, en la sala del consejo estudiantil, pasó una suave brisa. Todos los estudiantes actuales y los Demonios no lo sentían mucho, pero invisible para los ojos, un cierto exorcista de sangre mixta se estremeció, sintiendo un golpe más frío entre sus piernas.

-... ¡Y TOMA ESAS BRAGAS DE UNA LINDA CHICA EXTRANJERA LOLI!

Ziiing ~ ...!

-[Mío ...no son las pantsu de asia-tan, pero. mio] **-** Y todos escucharon desde el interior del dragón, ya que de repente su explosión de energía dorada se volvió más débil, ¡y su cara fea se lanzo a las bragas blancas volando en el aire! Al principio, probablemente el lado del bastardo de Miyama trató de luchar, pero a medida que la explosión se volvió más y más débil, ¡Fafnir ya no podía contener su fetiche! En un movimiento audaz, simplemente detuvo su ataque contra ludger e Ichijou, y saltó hacia el aire, extendiendo sus garras para alcanzar su tesoro puro y blanco. -[¡Mío! ¡Mío! ¡Mío! ¡MÍO! ¡MÍO! ¡MÍO! MIO MIO MIO MIO MIO MIO MIO! ESTE TESORO ES MIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOO ...!]

 **-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO ...! -** grito Miyama

Y así, con el dragón tan distraído como para reaccionar ante cualquier otra cosa, Ichijou se alejó volando del lugar donde estaba Rudder y, colocándose bajo su objetivo obvio, apuntó directamente al estómago, y luego, junto con la niña de pelo negro, amasó una esfera de [poder de la destrucción] y energía de dragón, y la golpeó

[EXPLOSIÓN!].

DOOOOOOOOOOON ...!

 **-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!**

* * *

 _[Bragas perdidas ..._

 _Blanco y puro como la nieve ..._

 _El aroma de una doncella ..._

 _Tela suave.]_

 **-** Fafnir, el poema de la vida.

* * *

Y después de terminar otro haiku, el dragón dorado se convirtió en cenizas, sus alas pierden su poder, su silueta pierde forma. Al final, lo único que quedaba de la encarnación anterior de la armadura del [rey dragón dorado] estaba en el aire, mientras el cuerpo de Miyama Rei caía al suelo. Después de eso ... Silencio. Sin gritos, sin gritos de batalla, sin encantamientos, nada. Completa y completa ... Silencio.

Se acabó ...

Y ganaron.

-Supongo ...que ganamos.- Dijo aria, suspirand pero brillando una brillante sonrisa de orgullo.- _Eso es ... Ese es mi hermanito. Puede que no sea un Hyoodou ... Pero supongo que es algo mejor. Él es lo que se supone que debe ser ... Tsukino Ichijou, y no podría estar más orgullosa ..._

-Finalmente ... podemos parar ...- se escuché desde debajo, volteándose allí solo para ver a Sarah llorando, cuyo cuerpo solo podía contraerse ahora gracias al veneno de Nemesis y la telaraña. Ella es feliz. Incluso con su derrota, con el hecho de que nunca podrán vengarse ... Ella es feliz. -podemos parar ahora ... Podemos pedir la ayuda que necesitamos ... Podemos ... ser una familia nuevamente.

-Y así es como termina.- Dijo Némesis, parado junto a su [reina]. Pronto, esa chica Esper las contactó a través de la mente, y según ella, ella, ren y Serena podrían contener al resto de los fugitivos sin ningún problema. Eso es bueno. -Buen trabajo, Aria. Supongo ... finalmente podemos irnos a casa.

-Sí ... Vayamos a cas -...

¡SLASH!

-¿Eh ...?

¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH!

* * *

 **parte 4**

en el lugar de la batalla de ichijou y ludger contra rei, los primeros lo hicieron podian ver el cuerpo sin brazos de Miyama en el suelo, arrastrándose inútilmente como la cucaracha que es, mientras murmuraba algo con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Su cuerpo estaba quemado y magullado. Incluso con todos sus trucos, él no puede soportarlo así, ya no puede pelear, ha terminado. Han ganado.

-Supongo que... Este es el final.- Dijo, ichijou apoyándose en Ludger mientras el resto de su armadura desaparecía al viento. su cuerpo está en su límite, y según Ddraig, es nada menos que un milagro Que todavía este de pie. Pero ... Allí estoy. De pie, contra Miyama. - _Gané, una vez más, probé que no soy débil, no soy un simple peón, que soy ... puedo ser mejor de lo que pensé que era._ -Gracias por la ayuda, Ludger.

 **-...-** Ella se giró hacia el, y suspiró. ¿Tal vez todavía está molesta porque una parte de su ropa haya sido destruido? En cambio, ella no dijo nada y lo ayudó a estar de pie correctamente. ichijou tropezo un poco, pero después de un tiempo, finalmente pudo levantarse sobre sus dos pies. -Estaba equivocada, [emperador dragón rojo]. Eres ... Fuerte. Mucho más fuerte que yo.

-Heh ... No puedo decir si es cierto, pero me alegra oír eso.- Dijo con una débil sonrisa, descartando su chamarra quemada y pasándola a ella. -Aquí. No puedo dejar que la heredera del Gran Rey Bael camine desnuda, ahora. Además, tus senos volverán a crecer en unas pocas horas, por lo que también están a salvo.

 **-Oh...!.-** Ella dijo, cogiendo la chamara y usándola. Ella se agarró con fuerza y volvió a mirarlo. el apenas puede ponerse de pie, y su visión comienza a ponerse borrosa, pero todavía esta alí. - **[emp** **-...** Ichijou ... -kun ... ¿Qué ... qué fue ese nombre? Ese ... ¿Nombre que elegiste para gritar durante nuestro combate?

-Eh ... ¿Eso?- _Huh, entonces ella se dio cuenta. Estaba tan concentrado durante el partido que pensé que gritar algo al azar podría molestarla.-_ En cambio, sin embargo, ella parecía curiosa y ... ¿Esperanzada? Eh, ella no sabe mejor, entonces, ¿por qué molestarse en esconderse? Tomo una respiración profunda, y lo dijo, su voz se apagó con la brisa. -Fue algo que... ¿pensé con Gremory?

-¿Eh ...?

-Verás ... Cuando todavía éramos un grupo joven, ella decidió que todos deberían elegir un nombre clave para que todos supieran quiénes éramos. Esa cosa que grité ... Era el nombre de lo que elegimos combinados.

-Pero por qué ... ¿Por qué?

-No sé. Quizás soy un idiota.- dijo Honestamente, todavía sonriendo, pero aún sintiendo todo el dolor y la pena. No puede dejarle saber que todavía siente las noticias, así que se preparo y siguió sonriendo, incluso si ... Incluso si ... -Un idiota que piensa eso, si grito algo realmente fuerte, puedo hacer que alcanze a Rina en algún lugar en el más allá .

-...

-Heheh ... Solo ... Solo olvida lo que dije.

-Ichijou-kun ...

-¿Eh ...?

Chu ~

Y luego, en blanco. Tal vez todavía esta consciente, tal vez esta en su mundo de ensueño, pero a pesar de ese hecho, sucedió algo increíble, Ludger Bael ... lo besó.

Fue solo un simple toque. Nada lascivo, nada más sucedió. Ella aterrizó sus labios suaves por su cuenta, y se quedaron allí por un tiempo. Su beso ... Fue lo peor. Era tan hueco, tan lleno de nada, tan desprovisto de cualquier cosa que pareciera una emoción. Fue como besar una pared de roca. De todos modos, sentía algo húmedo con eso. Ella estaba llorando. Pronto, se separaron, y ella continuó llorando, su cara estoica no expresaba nada. Eso fue ... El peor beso de la historia.

-No puedo ... no puedo ...- Dijo, ahora acercándose para abrazarlo. Ella estaba temblando. -Te besé, y todavía ... No puedo sentir nada. No puedo ... No sentir nada ...

-...- No dijo nada, solo devolvió el abrazo, y espero a que se calmara. Ella dijo que renunció a sus emociones, y por lo tanto está desprovista de alegría, de felicidad, de tristeza, de dolor, de pesar, de amor,ella no siente nada y si lo hace es en un nivel mínimo ,podría sufrir la mas grande tortura y su mente no vacilaría. fue su elección, pero todavía fue algo cruel de hacer. ichijou no sabe cómo tratar con chicas sin emociones literalmente como ella, así que solo pudo darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza y decir. -Está bien, Ludger. Vamos a ... a casa

 _Sí ... Vámonos a casa._

 _..._

 _..._

-Esto ... No es el final ... ¡ **[emperador dragón rojo]** !- Escucharon desde el suelo. Ese grito los sorprendió, así que ambos vieron a esa parte específica de la tierra, donde Miyama Rei estaba de pie con su pura determinación solo. -Incluso si ya no tengo brazos y piernas ... Incluso si mis aliados ya fueron derrotados, debo ... ¡Debo continuar! ¡Te derrotaré! ¡Te derrotaré! Lo haré ... !

-¡Miyama, es suficiente! ¡Solo detente!- Grité ichijou. ¿Qué pasa con este chico? ¡Esto no es determinación, es puro y ciego suicidio! él piensa que está en un manga o algo así, ¡pero esto es demasiado! Sus hermanas ya no son un problema, él ya no es un problema, así que ¿qué lo impulsa? ¡Eso es una locura! -¿Qué sentirán tus hermanas si mueres aquí ?! ¿Qué van a hacer si descubren que su hermanito elige morir que aceptar la derrota? ¿No pensaste nada de eso? ¿Eres DENSO DE VER QUE TE QUIEREN? ¡PARA ,DETENTE!

-No entiendes ...- Repitió.

-¿Esto otra vez? ¿Cómo no puedo entender? ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

-¡No entiendes! ¡Todavía no entiendes! ¡Soy el héroe! ¡Yo soy el que debería ganar! ¡Yo soy el que debe parar ...!

¡DON!

-¡Gah ...!

 **-No, mi querido hijo Rei. Eres el villano que fue derrotado patéticamente, y ahora, la verdadera mente maestra se mostrará en tu derrota** _-._ **De repente, lo sorprendente es todo, el pecho de Miyama se abrió de golpe, revelando un vacío dentro de él, y de él, se escucho una voz más oscura que cualquier abismo.**

Eso no es todo, desde el agujero negro que ahora era el estómago de Miyama, surgió una garra de dragón violeta y pronto se empujó para revelar que es de cuerpo completo. Un cuerpo pequeño y diminuto de una pequeña niña pálida de pelo violeta negro que no tenía más de doce años, vestía solo ropa interior y una bata de laboratorio. Lo más distintivo de ella, sin embargo, era la gran herida abierta en el medio de su pecho, que revelaba un corazón negro palpitante, de donde venía la voz, con su propio rostro congelado en un inexpresivo vacío de emociones.

-¿Qué ...? ¿Qué es ...?- Ichijou intenté de nuevo actuar un poco en contra, pero esa niña levantó su mano y, en un segundo,

SLASH!

Aparecieron varios cortes y cuchilladas en su cuerpo y en el de Ludger, tan profundo y brutal que los obligo a arrodillarse . La voz dentro del corazón negro rió maniáticamente. -¿Qué ... ¿Quién eres?

-Suruga ... -chan?- Miyama dijo, su propio cuerpo sangrando galones y su cara congelada en una expresión de horror. La niña se volvió hacia él, y él pronto frunció el ceño de rabia. -No ... Esto es ... Esto es ...

 **-Así es, mi hijo Rei. Una ... trampa que te puse a ti y a los demás.**

-¿Los demás?- Miyama dijo, confundido y al borde de las lágrimas. El corazón negro no dijo nada, pero su anfitrión rompió sus dedos y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los otros fugitivos volaron en esa dirección. Kiruko matsuoka, Sarah leonheart, Eiko Onizuka y Kurumi Kurisu, todas aterrizando frente a ellos, y poniéndose delante de todos además de la niña y el corazón negro. ichijou traté de llamar la atención de Onizuka o Sarah, pero se congelo en el momento en que vi la luz hueca y sin vida en sus ojos. Ellas son ... Ellas no son ellas mismas ahora. Miyama se quedó sin aliento, ¡y ichijou y Ludger también! -¡P-padre ...! ¡Bastardo! No me digas ... ¡Todo este tiempo ...!

- **Sí ... Mi querido hijo Rei**. _-_ Dijo la figura, volteándose para ver al Dragón dorado indefenso en el suelo, acercándose a él todavía con una cara inexpresiva. Miyama trató de alejarse, pero al final, ¡la niña metiendo su dedo dentro de su Cabeza de una manera muy dolorosa! _-_ **Realmente pensaste que todos podrían escapar de mí! Kahahahah! Tonto, muy tonto! Estaba esperando el momento adecuado para que todos ustedes se reúnan en un solo lugar y estén demasiado indefensos para escapar de nuevo y luego usar esta trampa especial que puse en sus almas. Creo que el pequeño Rei-chan y los demás deberían ser castigados ~ ...**

-¡No no!- Miyama gritó, mientras la niña le quitaba el dedo en la frente y dejaba allí solo un pequeño sello verde. Miyama luego tuvo un ataque espástico, cuando su piel comenzó a ponerse pálida y sus ojos, a perder colores. -Bastardo ... Incluso usaste a Suruga-chan como tu nave en lugar de mostrar tu fea ... ¡Cara! ¡Es solo una niña! ¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde! ¡ **COBARDE !**

 **-Bueno, al menos soy un cobarde ganador ~! Kahahahah ...!**

-¡No! Lo haré ... lo haré ...

 **-Activando sello de lavado de cerebro: Código amarillo.**

-Tú ... Tú ... ¡Tú ...! ¡ICHIJOU!- Y con sus momentos finales de pensamientos lúcidos, Miyama luego se volvió hacia íchijou, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero cada vez más inexpresivo, dijo. Suplicado -Por favor ... he fallado! Por favor mata ... a Este ... Bastardo y ... Y ...

- **Y hecho. Le arreglé su cabecita para que sea completamente una muñeca. Mi pequeña, linda, inútil y fallida muñeca.** _ **-** _La niña no dijo nada, solo pateó al Miyama caído en la cara, haciéndole escupir sangre y caer hacia atrás. La voz en el corazón negro rió maniáticamente mientras ichijou intentaba lanzarle un ¡DRAGON SHOT! Sin embargo, cuando lo intenté, ¡su mano estalló en una explosión de sangre! Lloro en sangre, mientras Ludger probaba lo mismo, ¡y sucedió lo mismo! - **Oh-hohohoh? ¿Intentando algo, [emperador dragón rojo]? Lo siento ~, me dio la casualidad de que corté todos tus circuitos mágicos, taaaan, no hay magia para ti ~? Kahahahah! ¡Qué pena!**

-Tú ... Tú eres ... Eres Miyama Enma ... ¿verdad?- pregunté. La niña se giró, de una manera que podía mirar el corazón negro de ella, que se echó a reír.

- **Sip, ese soy yo. ¡El padre adoptivo de estos alborotadores y científico loco profesional ~! ¡Encantado de conocerte! _-_** Decía, es indiferente y el tono ligero hace que su sangre hierva de rabia.

- _¿Que es esto? ¿Está jugando conmigo?_

 **-También, [emperador dragón rojo]-kun, me gustaría decirte... Gracias. Gracias y a lady Némesis por su plan. Kahahahah ~, si no fuera por ti y tus pequeños planes locos, ¡no podría reunir y recuperar a todos mis preciosos Rebeldes! Entonces, por eso, ¡les agradezco a todos ~!**

-¡Tch ...!- Le escupió, sus puños temblando de ira. - _¿Quién cree que es? ¿Él piensa que somos sus juguetes o algo así?_

-¿Cómo ... cómo lo hiciste? ¡serena y Nemesis-san dijeron que la barrera rechazaría a cualquiera más que al grupo predeterminado! ¡Así que cómo! -Sin embargo, Ludger fue más rápido que el, y formuló esas preguntas importantes, mientras el se encerraba para escuchar. La niña, aún rodeada por los otros fugitivos, simplemente hizo una pose cursi, a pesar del rostro estoico.

 **-¡Tonta y tonta chica demonio ~! ¡Soy el [mal supremo](enemigo final) de Kuoh!** _-_ El corazón en la niña simplemente dijo. - **Si quieres una pregunta más elaborada, aquí está, soy el peor enemigo, el enemigo desde adentro. ¿Has visto una de esas películas del oeste donde el enemigo fue el protagonista todo el tiempo? Por lo tanto, es más o menos así, coloqué una pequeña trampa dentro del alma de esas pequeñas mierdas, que se dispararía cuando, y solo cuando, ¡las cinco fueran derrotadas una al lado de la otra! El hechizo liberaría una pequeña porción de mi cuerpo, y luego convocaría a este pequeño recipiente para recogerlos y traerlos de vuelta a mi ~!**

-Así que ... ¡eres el [mal supremo] del que estaba hablando Miyama!- ¡ichijou le grito! Sí, este tipo es un monstruo, ¡no hay manera de que sea todo menos lo que Miyama ha estado diciendo! Sin embargo, la niña negó con la cabeza negativamente.

- **¡Nah! En realidad, el [mal supremo] es Kiruko-chan . O más específicamente, ella fue la última pieza para mí plan para cogerlos a todos de esta manera. Solo le dije a Rei-chan que la clave de mi derrota estaba aquí en Kuoh porque la descerebrada Kiruko-chan no se reuniría con el resto de ellos**. _-_ se escucho a el corazón negro suspirar, eso solo hizo enojar aun más a ichijou, Sin embargo, la pérdida de sangre y cansancio se estaba poniendo al día con el. No podía soportarlo, no podía mantener su fuerza demasiado. ¡Pero ... debe ...!

-Espera ... Si los otros están aquí ... ¿Qué le pasó a Némesis y a los demás?- Ludger dijo, intentando pero fallando en ponerse de pie. La niña gesticula encogiéndose de hombros, y otra vez la voz dentro de ella simplemente se rió.

 **-Oh, ¿te refieres a la pequeña directora y sus amigas? Bueno, ya que una parte de mi alma estaba cerca, y estaban en el camino, puedes decir que yo solo ... Limpié el camino de distancia.**

-...!

 **-¡TUUUUUUUU ...!-** ichijou grito

[¡RÁFAGA!]

-¡Gaaah ...!- ¡el cuerpo de ichijou explotó! ¡su sangre se convirtió la lava y estaba listo para matarlo! Pero cuando trato de activar su [Boosted Gear], sucedió de nuevo, titubeó, fallo, y en el último momento, el anuncio hizo que su cuerpo se debilitara, y pronto fue tan patético como lo era antes. Para empeorar las cosas, el corazón negro, Miyama Enma, solo rió mientras caía el en brazos de Ludger.

 **-Kahahahah ~. Que patetico. Entonces ... ¿Este es el legado del [Héroe del Inframundo]? ¡Patético, inútil, imaginativo, como cualquier demonio, ángel, criaturas sobrenaturales y religiosas tuyas!** _-_ Dijo con tono rencoroso. Y luego, la niña con el corazón negro levantó su garra de dragón y, a partir de ella, comenzó a formar una pequeña esfera de luz, que creció y creció hasta convertirse en un verdadero mini-sol. ¡El calor y la luz eran demasiado para ellos, ya que podían sentir su piel ardiendo desde allí! ¡Duele! duele mucho incluso con la resistencia de los dragones a las temperaturas extremas. ¿Que es eso? - **Estaba planeando recuperar a mis idiotas hijos... ¡Pero creo que matar a uno o dos Demonios será una bonificación para mí ~! ¡Cien mil puntos por matar al [emperador dragón rojo] para mí ~!**

-¡Kh ...!- Escupió, mientras Ludger lo abrazó más fuerte. Nuevamente trató de usar su [poder de la destrucción], pero solo logró explotar su brazo en otro río sangriento, y cayó sobre íchijou, sosteniendo su camisa. este cogió su mano, y cerro los ojos. - _Esto es ... Es esto ... El final._

 _-_ **Ahora ... ¡Siente el poder del [Dragón del meteoro ardiente] Tannin-chan ~! [ESTRELLA FUGAZ DEL DRAGÓN!](corazón del rey dragón purpura)**

- _Maldiciones, aquí viene ... Y no puedo hacer ... Cualquier cosa ... Solo cierra los ojos ... Y espera ..._

 _Julia ..._

 _Nina ..._

 _Mamá..._

 _Todo el mundo..._

 _Gremory ..._

 _Lo siento._

 **-¡Kahahahah ...! ¡Muere, [emperador dragón rojo]!**

¡VOOOSH!

¡ZOOM!

 **-¿Qué diablos ~ ...?!**

DOOOOOOOON!

...

...

ichijou no estaba muerto. le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de que no estaba muerto. ¿que pasó? Solo sentiá el calor y el impacto durante unos segundos, y luego nada más. Estaba un poco indeciso, pero abrió los ojos para ver qué había pasado. Lo primero que noto fue la cara horrorizada de Ludger y el olor a ceniza. Dirigió sus ojos hacia esa dirección, y vi algo que nunca olvidara ...

... Nemesis ... Protegiéndolos de ese ataque ... Con su propio cuerpo ...

-Ah ah ah ah...!

 **-** NEEEEEEEMEEEEEEESIIIIIIIIS ...!

* * *

 **parte 5**

en otra parte, aria hyodo despertaba

...

...

- _Mierda, ¿qué fue eso? Solo recuerdo algo que salió del estómago de Sarah-chan y luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nos cortó a mí, a Nemesis y a todos nuestros circuitos de mágicos.-_ su sangre está tiñendo el piso artificial de rojo.- _Mierda ... Si solo pudiera recuperar los circuitos mágicos de mi brazo izquierdo ... Tal vez podría invocar ... Eso. ¿Qué hay de Némesis? ¿Donde esta ella? ¡¿A dónde fue?! Si ella está tramando algo estúpido, ¡la mataré yo mismo! Además, ¿qué es este sentimiento? No solo se levantó otra barrera, sino este sentimiento espeluznante ... Es como si algo estuviera tratando de destrozar mi alma. No sé por qué ... Qué ..._

¡DIG! ¡DIG! ¡DIG!

-...?- Como tenía su oreja en el suelo, podía sentir una extraña vibración, junto con algunos sonidos molestos y suspiros jadeantes. ¡Además, venía en su dirección! Trato de levantarse y tal vez luchar contra ese peligro inminente, pero ese último ataque sorpresa ... aun la tenia sanándose , por lo que no podía moverse, solo esperaba a medida que se acercaba cada vez más. De repente, algo salió de la tierra, pero, afortunadamente, era solo un cierto Esper rubia, que se veía tan mal como ella, pero bien y lista para ir. -Mizuki -... Chan ...

 _\- Aria-San. Como le he dicho a Izuki, no juego con mis poderes. A veces, mis poderes psiquicos no salvarán mi triste trasero_ -. Pensó, saliendo por completo del suelo y mostrando una especie de armadura bajo su uniforme habitual. Estaba cortado al borde, pero ella no estaba sangrando. A ... ¿Equipo de protección? De su bolsillo, Mizuki recogió algo así como una pomada, y se frotó un poco sobre la piel de aria, que comenzó a sanar, y pudo sentir su brazo otra vez. - _Aquí, una medicina especial del ninja de la aldea de Hot Spring me entregó. Pero tus heridas aún son muy profundas. Deberíamos simplemente ..._

-No hay tiempo para eso.- Murmuro, interrumpiéndola. su brazo y mi cuerpo todavía están cicatrizados y magullados y cortados, pero necesita irse ahora. se levanto del suelo, y como estaba esperando, Nemesis no estaba en ningún lado. - _¡Esa idiota! ¡Probablemente estaba detrás de Rudger!-_ Miro hacia Mizuki. -Mizuki-chan, ¿qué hay de los otros? Serena-chan, Ren-kun? hermanito y Rudger?

 _-Teletransporté a Serena Sitri y al Ninja Ren de vuelta a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil. Solicitarán una ayuda, ya que es lo único que pueden hacer con su estado actual. Mientras que con Nemesis-san, Ichijou y Ludger Bael ... no tengo ni idea._ -Ella observó con ojo agudo; estirando su cuerpo y sacudiendo su cuerpo de la tierra y la arena.

- _Serena-chan y Ren-kun son al menos seguras y pedirán respaldo, esto es bueno, esto es sencillo. Sin embargo, ¿qué hay de Nemesis, hermanitoo y Rudger? Esos bastardos de Miyama todavía están aquí, y estoy teniendo muy malas vibras solo por estar aquí. ¡Necesito encontrarlos!_

 _-Lo sé, Aria-san, pero por favor comprende, la interferencia mental aquí es demasiado fuerte, y a pesar de mi Kevlar, eso ... Aún así, corté parte de mis circuitos mágicos. Mi lectura no es la mejor ahora ..._

-Bien, lo que sea! Mizuki-chan, ¡necesito tu ayuda aquí!- Le dijo, ya que ella solo asintió con la cabeza, segura incluso de que estaba sudando mucho. Supongo que ella sabe a qué se refiere, y así, incluso con los moretones, incluso con el cuerpo herido y las heridas que todavía sanan, corrieron hacia la fuente de energía más cercana.

Mientras corrían, comenzaron a pensar en un plan sobre cómo lidiar con ellos.

 _-Es posible que recibieran el mismo "servicio" que yo y los demás,la prioridad aquí es sacar a todos._ -Miro a la chica esper a su lado, y ella asintió mientras leía su mente. - _Primero, sacaremos a hermanito, Rudger y Némesis de este lugar, y luego, ¡nos ocuparemos de los fugitivos más tarde! ¡Tal vez pueda distraerlos para que Mizuki-Chan pueda alejarlos! Némesis ... Hermanito. Rudger ... ¡Ya voy ...!_

-NEEEEEEEMEEEEESIIIIIIIIIS ...!

su corazón se congeló cuando esas palabras llegaron a su oído, por la voz que no escucho ninguna emoción por mucho tiempo. Toda su determinación, todos sus poderes, todas sus fuerzas desaparecieron repentinamente de su cuerpo, pero aun así, se obligo a caminar por ese camino, Mizuki también caminando en la misma dirección.

- _¡¿Que esta pasando?! ¡¿Que pasó?!-_ En un estallido de energía, salto con fuerza suficiente para rasgar parte del suelo, y con el impulso, vio la fuente de esa concentración de energía ...

Seis niños, los cinco [fugitivos Miyama] con sus armaduras de escamas, rodean a una joven de cabello violeta que también huele a dragón. Sin embargo, lo que realmente destrozó su alma fue lo que enfrentaron, en el suelo, Ichijou y Ludger abrazados, con cortes y moretones en todo el cuerpo, el niño estaba inconsciente y la niña estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacer cualquier cosa. Y frente a ellos, una figura que los protegía, su espalda y tentáculos en forma de ciempiés que rezumaban humo negro, mientras se evaporaban con el viento, devolviéndola a su estado original ...

Esa figura ... era Némesis.

...

...

- _No..._

 _¡Oh no!_

 _ **¡NO!**_

-NEMESIS...!-¡Casi lo perdió la razón ahí mismo! Desplego sus alas de dragón y rápidamente como un rayo, le di una patada a la niña que estaba delante de ella, ¡el impacto fue tan violento y fuerte que los otros dragones se vieron obligados a abandonar sus posiciones originales! ¡Pero no le importó eso! Aterrizo justo al lado de su [Rey] ardiente, ¡y la tomo en sus brazos! -Némesis! Oh, Dios! Némesis, ¿qué pasó? ¡Espera, Nemis! ¡Están recibiendo ayuda ...!"

TSSSS ...!

-Kaaaaaooh ...!-Siseo mientras trataba de atraparla, ¡solo para quemar sus brazos y sus manos en su espalda! Eso es enfermo, ella no solo está ardiendo, ¡se está derritiendo ! - _Si no fuera por sus apéndices Alastor, estaría muerta por ... ¡No! ¡No debes pensar en eso! Debo actuar, y rápido!-_ ¡tomo de su bolsillo la [lagrima Phenex] que almacenaba para situaciones como esa, y la abrió! ¡Espero que no sea demasiado tarde! -¡Aquí, Nemesis! Te dolerá un poco, pero soporta, ¿vale? ¡Vas a estar bien! ¡Vas a estar ...!

¡ZING!

¡CRASH!

-¿Eh ...?- Sucedió tan rápido. No se dio cuenta cuando sucedió. Estaba a punto de dejar caer esa poción de curación sobre su [rey], pero luego, rápido como un rayo, algo cruzó sus dedos. cortó, ni siquiera apuntó a ella ... Se estrelló en la botella de [lagrimas de Phenex] , rompiéndola ...

...

...

DROP

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso no es justo!- Dijo, sin propósito, tratando de recoger la arena húmeda restante en el suelo y caer sobre Nemesis. -Esto tiene que funcionar! Esto tiene que funcionar!- Intento e intento, pero no sirvió de nada, la lágrima perdió su efecto en el momento en que cayó al suelo. Pero en ese momento ... simplemente se olvidé de eso. -vamos! ¡Vamos! Némesis, estás bien, ¿no? ¡Némesis! ¡Háblame! La lágrima ... está funcionando, ¿no?

-...

-¡Vamos, Némesis! ¡Estoy gritando! ¡Di 'Cállate, Aria'! ¡Quédate enojado conmigo! Di ... Di todo ... Por favor ...- La abrazo, sin preocuparse por las marcas de quemadura en sus brazos y sus manos. -Esto ... No está pasando ... Por favor ... Esto no es divertido ... Nemesis ... -Escucho un sonido de marcha que venía hacia ella, y al mirar allí, noto que los [fugitivos Miyama], todos alineados con ojos de pez muerto y expresiones en blanco, guiados por una niña pequeña con un corazón negro abierto en su pecho. Desde allí, escuché una risa maníaca, que contrastaba con la expresión en blanco de su anfitrión ...

 **-Kahahahaha ~! Tan grosero ~. Tan grosero. Aria Hyodo, ¿verdad?** -Se escuchó dentro de ese corazón negro, una voz masculina en eso. Se estaban acercando allí, pero estaba demasiado preocupada por que Nemesis para prestarle atención. Solo pudo gruñir.

- _Este tipo ... solo puede ser_.

 **-Déjame presentarme, Demonio. Mi nombre es Miyama Enma, el padre de estos pequeños alborotadores. Siento muchísimo que les traigan problemas ~. Pero me atacaste, y como una persona justa, destruí tu pequeña lágrima. Justo, justo ...**

-Así que ... ¡Eres Miyama Enma, la causa de todo esto! ¡La razón por la que Sarah-chan y los demás están tan obsesionados con la venganza!- Grito, en ese momento acerco su muñeca a su boca y se mordio ahí dejando la sangre fluir, luego tomo a nemesis y acerco su muñeca a su boca para hacer que bebiera su sangre. El corazón solo se rió.

 **-sip ese soy yo ~! ¡Pero sus razones y acciones son únicas y están suyas! ¡Después de todo, soy el tipo de padre que sabe cuando mis hijos son responsables de su propio lío!** -El corazón negro se rió de nuevo, haciendo que la sangre de aria hierva.

- _Entonces ... Este es el monstruo del que Sarah-chan y Eiko-chan estaban hablando. Los experimentos inhumanos, el secuestro de niños perdidos, las investigaciones profanas. Él es ... El responsable de todo esto._

 **-Solo quería crear súper soldados para ... Destruir todas esas abominaciones que me quitaron a mi esposa**

-Tu esposa ... El ángel ...- repitió.

 **-Sí, mi querida, querida Ophelia ... Desde su muerte, planeo crear esos pequeños mocosos para destruir cada abominación sobrenatural, cada religión en este mundo, para que las cosas solo como nosotros, los humanos, podamos ver sus restos !** \- Dijo en un tono bastante optimista, haciendo que la niña agarrara sus puños. el cuerpo de aria ya estaba en el punto de lava, pero siguió y siguió. - **Pero un paso en el tiempo. Matar a las hijas del actual [rey demonio] será mi señal para el resto del mundo. Estaba apuntando solo para el pequeño, pero el más viejo ... Oh, bueno, ella será una extra.**

-Extra ... Extra ... ¿ **EXTRA** ?- Grito. Él solo se rió.

- **Sip, y esa mirada de desesperación y furia en tu cara es realmente algo, mejor después de que te hice caer como se decía** **[lagrimas de phenexx]! Tales buenos extras.**

-...!

 **-Pero por supuesto, solo matarla y al [emperador dragón rojo] no será suficiente para mí. Tal vez los decapitaré y los mostraré en el infierno. Sí, parece que está bien ~!**

¡CHAS!

...

...

...

- **Mizuki-chan ... llévate a los demás y sal de aquí.**

 _-¡Aria-san, no puedo! Aquí hay otra barrera, y la interferencia aquí es demasiado ... ¡!_

 **-Entonces teletransporta lo más lejos que puedas ... Y levanta una barrera también** -. se volteo hacia ella para una última mirada y ella se estremeció,

 _-espera aria-san que es lo.._

 **-HAZLO YA ANTES DE QUE PIERDA LO POCO DE CORDURA QUE ME QUEDA**

mizuki respondió tomando a los otros en una esfera negra de energía y luego ... Desaparece.

- _Está todo limpio ... No puedo dañarlos ... No puedo contenerme.-_ pensó arioa

- **¡Hey hey hey! Poniéndote en desventaja de esa manera? Tal vez el calor de la espalda de tu amigo esté jugando con tu cerebro diabólico. ¿Demonios son tan estúpidos ...?**

DOOOOOOON!

el ambiente se estremeció mientras una aura dorada y carmesí emergía de aria destrozando todo a su paso

 **-¡AHORA PODRÉ ENVIAR DE AL INFIERNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** ! - _¡Esto es todo! que se joda todo! ¡No me importa nada! ¡HOY ÉL ESTÁ MUERTO!_

[yo aquel que despierta]

[soy el dragón celestial que robo el tesoro del rey y la sonrisa del cielo]

[alabo al "infinito" y le rezo a los "sueños"]

[seré la princesa dragón que acompañara a los cielos ]

[y prometo mostrarte el jardín del amor de la santa madre]

tras ese conjuro todo se estremeció, la misma dimensión tembló ante tal poder, en el centro de todo, aria con su cabello rubio brillando como el oro puro, sus ojos antes azules ahora eran carmesí con un pupila de reptil, su cuerpo esta cubierto de un armadura orgánica hecha de escamas doradas que cubría únicamente sus manos, hombros hombros, pies, pecho y cintura, mientras 2 cuernos surgían de su cabeza todo mientras emanaba un aura dorada y carmesí

[modo imperial](transformación del dragón celestial)

-ESTAS MUERTO-fue todo lo que ella dijo

 **-¡WOOOOOOH! ¡CÓDIGO AMARILLO! ¡CÓDIGO AMARILLO! ATAQUE ATAQUE ATAQUE** ! - ¡El corazón gritó a todo volumen, y los otros cinco se reunieron a su alrededor para atacar! ¡Desplegué sus 4 alas de dragón doradas y se lanzó! No hay retenciones ahora!

[¡ARCA DORADA DE PLUTO!]

[¡ALCATRAZ OSCURO!]

¡BREAK!

-¡Fuera de mi camino!-¡Estaba tan enojado que ignoré por completo el hecho de que algunas espadas sagradas le traspasaron ella simplemente continuo su camino mandado a volar de una patada a el dragón dorada solo para después sacarse las espada y regenerarse, ese daño no era nada y luego se vio rodeada en un cubo gigante negro hecho de las mismas sombras, solo movió su mano a un costado, destruyendo esa prisión como si nada! el mini dragón negro le lanzo sus tentáculos envueltos en llamas los cuales se clavaron en su cuerpo pero ella los ignoro y ¡Como un avión a reacción,, invoco una espada de las [puertas de salomón] y corto al mino dragón negro y se acerco cada vez más a esa niña!

¡KICK!

-¡Gyaaaaaaah ...!- ¡Pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar ese corazón negro, el dragón Azul vino a su camino y le dio una patada! ¡El efecto del [arte sagrado] le hizo sentir como si hubiera sido golpeado por un Titán! Rodo abriendo un camino de destrucción en el suelo pero recomponiéndose poniéndose en 3, escuchando esa risa irritante de nuevo! ¡El Dragón de fin abrió fuego contra ella!

¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM!

Sus bombas explotaron a mi lado, ¡creando una verdadera zona cero! pero sin poder dañarla

-Bueno, ¡dos pueden jugar este juego!

¡VOOOOOOSH!

-Peligro inminente. Peligro inminente.- ¡Soplo contra ella un verdadero infierno de llamas rojas, explotando en el aire el resto de su lluvia de balas! Ella fue engullida por las llamas e intentó huir del ataque. En un instante

¡CRASH!

¡Aplasto sus brazos y alas, haciéndola estrellarse contra el suelo! Aterrizo e hice un cráter allí,

¡los brazos de aria se convirtieron en garras y escamas creciendo en su cara y cuerpo!

SPLASH!

Pero no pude reaccionar a tiempo, ¡estaba envuelto en una masa de energía verde, con un casco de dragón revoloteando a mi alrededor! aria expandió parte de su energía y mando a volar en una explosión parte de esa jalea amorfa. Sin embargo, se quedó en su lugar

[DEVORADOR DE ALMA!]

[ARCA DORADA DE PLUTO !]

[PATADA DEL KARMA!]

un aluvión de ataques vino en su contra. Primero las dagas negras le quitaron parte de su energía pero esta se recupero casi al instante, luego una lluvia de armas, seguida de una patada final con la fuerza de un meteoro. se quedo impresionado por la fuerza total de todos, y pudo sentir sus huesos romperse y perforar sus órganos solo para que estos luego sanaran quedando como nuevos. ¡se paro sobre mis dos pies y se impulso allí otra vez!

ZOOOM!

¡RIP!

 **-¡Gaaaaaaaoooh ...!** \- se escucho a ese corazón gritar, mientras aria arranco parte de su yugular, ¡haciendo que una fuente de sangre viniera de esa área! El impulso fue demasiado para que su cuerpo lo tomara, así que aria tropezó y cayo al suelo, rascándose la cara mientras me deslizaba por el suelo. intentó un golpe final, pero cuando dio la vuelta

¡PUNCH!

Esa misma niña le dio un puñetazo en el intestino con esa garra de dragón, pero aria no se inmuto y tomo a la chica y con una mirada fría

-fortaleciste la barrera de este lugar, cierto?

- **?**

-en ese caso puedo hacer sin temor a que este lugar colapse

 **-...¡**

la arrojo ¡haciéndola estrellarse con el edificio artificial y romper algunas paredes!

-¡ **MALDITAAAAAAAAAAA...!**

-[EXPLOSIÓN DRAGÓN](BALA MÁGICA DEL DRAGÓN CELESTIAL)-dijo aria concentran su poder draconiano en su mano en una esfera que lentamente se volvió mas brillante e intensa solo para después liberarlo en un ráfaga que devasto parte del lugar destruyendo parte del espacio dimensional en el proceso

¡BAM!

-M-Maldita sea ...- murmuro aria escupiendo sangre. Estaba ... perdiendo la conciencia. el [modo imperial] le dio un gran impulso, pero aún así, no podía usar ese poder por mucho tiempo. era ... muy poderoso, el [poder del infinito] y la [divinidad]. La fatiga la atrapó, y dejaba caer su cuerpo ...- _Mierda ... No pude vengar a Némesis ... Entonces, así es como es ser impotente se siente como ... Es una mierda. En el momento en que golpeé el piso, se acabó. Si esta forma no me mata, esos bastardos Miyama lo harán. Tiene un sabor muy amargo ... Pero al menos ... Sé que Némesis estará bien, mi sangre debería mantenerla viva esperando ayuda medica ... siempre y cuando sea atendida antes de que el efecto se acabe ... ella vivira_

 _nemesis..._

 _te amo._

¡CATCH!

-¿Eh ...?

-Aria-san, si siquiera piensas en hacer triste a mi querido esposo, te perseguiré en la otra vida.- Esa voz ... la conoce esa voz. su caída de repente se suavizó, y sintió una suave suave brisa. Más que eso, poco a poco, mi resistencia y energía comenzaron a recuperarse. La fatiga y el dolor se alejaron de ella, y pronto estaba llena y bien descansada.

 _-Esta sensación ... ¡Esto es [arte sabio]!_ -Una vez con suficiente poder, abrio los ojos y miro profundamente a los ojos dorados.-¿Yoko-chan?- Y realmente, había una pequeña chica zorro, con sosteniendola como si no fuera nada. Sus nueve colas bailaban a su espalda, y una aura calmante y cálida las cubría, como un bebé en el vientre de su madre. ¡Nada menos del protector del espíritu de zorro de la región de Kanto!

-Y no solo yo.- Ella se rió entre dientes, girando su cabeza hacia cierta área en el suelo. aria de nuevo en su forma base dio un signo de interrogación, pero seguío la dirección en la que kurama apuntaba, mirando hacia allí y jadeando en silencio ...

-¡Ellos estan aqui!

* * *

 **parte 6**

 _"¡Némesis, cariño! Adivina qué, ¡serás una hermana mayor!"_

 _Recuerdo cuando mamá me dijo por primera vez que iba a tener una hermanita. Yo estaba ... ¿Cómo puedo decirlo? Eufórica ... Pero al mismo tiempo, con miedo. Sí, la pequeña y condensada princesa de la casa Gremory estaba asustada. Asustada de ser la llamada 'hermana mayor acosadora', temerosa de que no le dé un buen ejemplo a su hermanita, temerosa de que ... Su hermana pequeña la odiará. Temía que mi futura hermanita me odiara, y día y noche pensaría en cómo hacer que Berolina tenga la mejor hermana mayor._

 _Entonces ella vino. Berolina Gremory, mi hermanita, la que protegería con mi vida, la única y verdadera familia a la que amaré y apoyaré. Desde que llegó a mi vida, traté de hacerla feliz. Miraba a el show del Dragón Oppai con ella, le leía cuentos, le enseñaba a comportarse y a comer, compartía una cama y un baño, y daba lo mejor de mí para hacerla feliz. Quería ser la hermana mayor de la que estaría orgullosa, la hermana mayor que la ayudó a convertirse en una demonesa exitosa en nuestro clan ..._

 _Pero llegó el día, llegó el día en que perdió su identidad. Trató de ser como nuestra pariente Lady Rias Gremory, el único ídolo para ella. Al escuchar historias e historias sobre ella y sus muchas pruebas, todas ellas además del [emperador dragón rojo] que se convirtió en el [héroe del inframundo], se distanció del resto de sus amigos para perseguir su sueño. Se volvió obsesionada con Rias, ya no entrenó después de dominar su [poder de la destrucción], negándose a escuchar a nadie y rechazando la sangre de nuestro padre el Lucifer, nacido como un simple Alastor de los demonios extra, porque era indigno del título de nuestro anterior Lord Sirzechs y la mano de nuestra madre, un verdadero Gremory._

 _No podría soportarlo más. Algo tendría que hacerse sobre tal comportamiento. Por lo tanto, antes de que pudiera hacer nada al respecto, confisque sus propias [Piezas Malignas] y las guardé lejos de ella, alegando que las había recibido cuando no estaba lista. Por primera vez, peleamos, y después de algunas luchas, ella robó sus piezas para crear su propia [nobleza], reclutando a esos jóvenes pobres e ignorantes para completar su sueño enfermo y atrapado ..._

 _Peleamos, discutimos y todo terminó en un [Juego de clasificación], con una pequeña desventaja para que no tuviéramos daños colaterales para esos pequeños tontos. yo gané, y luego ... Ella decidió abandonarnos. No hay vuelta atrás, no más Berolina. Hasta el día de hoy, siempre me pregunto ... si ella entendería mi punto de vista si solo pudiéramos parar y hablar. Quería que viese, quería que alcanzara su verdadero potencial ... Quería que viese que todo lo que hice, todo lo que ella maldijo y condenó ... Fue por amor._

 _Yo la quería ... Para entender. Pero tal vez ... solo estaba siendo egoísta ... Tal vez estaba celosa ... Celosa de lady Rias ... Ser un mejor modelo a seguir de lo que sería alguna vez. Bueno ... Aun así, solo quiero que haga lo que encuentra mejor ahora ... Después de todo, debería ser deber de la hermana mayor ... Hacer feliz al más joven ... No importa qué. Tal vez ... yo fui la única equivocado._

-... ¡Ya no quiero ser un Bael ...!-se oyó una voz gritar mientras lloraba

-Huh ...?

-Ne -..., ¡perdóname!

 _-Esta voz ... No podría ser._ \- Lentamente nemesis abrió los ojos y noto que todavía estaba dentro de la barrera. sus heridas ... Ya no duelen, pero el resto de su cuerpo también está adormecido. Pudo ver desde allí a el dragón rojo inconsciente siendo tratado lentamente por la chica esper, sin sonido de ellos. - _Pero ... ¿Cómo puedo verlos desde este ángulo si ni siquiera puedo moverme? Me siento abrazado,-_ y después de un rato, noto que le tocaba el pelo negro. - _Es ella..._

-Némesis, lo siento mucho. No ... ya no quiero ser un Bael.

- _Sí, es ella otra vez. Está llorando, está sufriendo, me abraza fuerte. Puedo ... sentir el calor, la calidez que no sentía desde hace un tiempo. Es tan ... nostálgico.-_ T-Tu ...

-...?!- Al parecer, ella la escuchó, mientras conseguía algo de espacio para mirarla con esos grandes ojos llorosos. Parpadeo un par de veces, ¿y ella hizo otra mueca?

- _¿Quién es ella ahora, me pregunto?_

-Némesis! Estás ... estás viva! Necesito ... Tengo que pedir ayuda! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Te ayudaré! ¡Oye! ¡HEY! ¡ESPER! ¡AYÚDAME, POR FAVOR! AYUDA. ..!

-No ... No te preocupes.-Dijo nemesis, haciéndola jadear y volverse hacia ella.- Jeje, sé que estoy jodido, ni siquiera puedo sentir mis piernas, y mi visión se vuelve más borrosa y borrosa. No sirve de nada ahora.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Necesitas ayuda ahora, Némesis!- Ella le gritó.

- _Huhuh, ni siquiera los gritos me están molestando tanto ahora. Eso es incluso gracioso cuando lo piensas. Aún así, ahora no sé con quién estoy hablando. No es que importe, ahora._

-Si no te ayudamos ahora, lo harás! Tu ... Tú ... Tu ...

-Si quieres ayudarme tanto ... Entonces pon tu mano en mi bolsillo ... Hay algo allí ... Quiero que tomes ...- Dijo. Sus ojos brillaron de esperanza, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta derretida y metía la mano en ese bolsillo. Estaba tan apurada que prácticamente la arrojó al momento en que la alcanzó. Sin embargo, lo que había dentro estaba ...

Cinco boletos para un balneario.

-Ah ... ¡Ah! ¿Qué ...? ¿Qué es ...?- Ella estaba perdida de palabras, mirando esos boletos con manos temblorosas.

-Esos son ... Para ti.- Sonrío. Ella se acercó a nemesis y se quedó a su lado, lo único que quería ahora de ella. Es tan cálido. -Quería dártelos después de nuestro [Juego de Clasificación] ... Pero después de lo que sucedió ... No pude decidir qué hacer con ellos, pero ahora ... Al menos ... No tendrás esa amargura saboreada en tu boca nunca más.

-...- Algo goteó en la cara de nemesis, y también estaba caliente.

 _-Es tan bueno sentir eso._ \- Volvió a mirarla, y por primera vez, ella ahora estaba llorando y haciendo muecas, sosteniendo firmemente esos cinco trozos de papel, para que sostuviera sus manos fuertemente sobre las suyas.

-Por qué ... ¿Por qué estás diciendo y haciendo esto ... Justo después de qué ... Justo después de lo que sucedió? ¿Después de todo lo que te dije?

-Porque ... soy tu hermana mayor.- Dijo, sosteniendo su mano con sus fuerzas restantes, viendo sus grandes ojos volverse hacia un purpura rojizo. No los mágicamente verde azulado, o los violetas de Bael. Pero sus propios ojos morados que solía amar tanto.

 _-Huhuh, esta muerte seguro es cálida. Es agradable._ -Lo siento, no debería haber sido tan dura contigo. Tal vez ... Estaba celosa. Celosa de que ... No podría ser un mejor modelo para ti ... Heheh ... Qué patético de mí, ni siquiera ser capaz de ayudar a su hermanita. Espero que algún día ... Puedes perdonarme por mi arrogancia ...

-Ah ... Nemesis ...

-Pero no lo olvides ... No importa lo que haya dicho ... No importa qué o quién elijas ser ... No importa qué nombre elijas para ti ... Y el camino que quieras caminar. .. No importa ... Porque no importa lo que ...

.. . Siempre te amaré, mi preciosa hermanita.

-N-Némesis ...

Y todo ahora se está volviendo negro. el agarre alrededor de su mano se soltó, pero el de ella en la mano de nemesis no.

- _Me encanta esta sensación, y es un buen regalo de despedida para mí. No necesito nada más ..._

-Némesis ...? Némesis ...! Némesis!

- _Mi único arrepentimiento es ..._

-¡Némesis! ¡Hermana! ¡Por favor! ¡Perdóname! ¡No quiero ser Rias o Bael ahora! ¡Así que por favor ...!

 _-... No podre verla crecer, sea cual sea el camino que elija a partir de ahora._

 **-** NEMESIS..!

...

...

...

 _"Nemis-nee! ¡Veamos el dragón Oppai otra vez!"_

 _"Si vamos."_

* * *

 **parte 7**

¡ZING! ¡ZING! ¡SLASH!

-Si puedes disparar contra nosotros ...

-... ¡Los hermanos Quarta encontrarán nuevas formas de cortarte!- dijeron dos destellos azules deslizarse y cortando a el dragón dorado. Los dichos portales dorados seguían lanzando espadas y tesoros a gran velocidad, pero Basara fue rápido para esquivarlos y bloquearlos a todos con un movimiento de abanico. ¡Viniendo desde atrás, Xion derribó sus alas de ángel y sus alas de dragón, y golpeó con fuerza con su espada!

¡BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

-Akio, ¿quieres apostar quién va a derrotar a esta perra primero?

-Claro. Ver un patético perdedor será mejor que cualquier recompensa, de todos modos.- En otra esquina, Yuno estaba bañando al dragón de Jade con un aluvión de hielo y fuego, mientras se jactaba de sus propios poderes nórdicos y de dragón. Pronto, esa mancha se redujo a una armadura verde minimalista y débil. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera transformarse de nuevo, ¡Akio la derribó con un rayo masivo proveniente de los cielos artificiales! -Lástima que ahora no sean más que muñecas. No pueden gritar, qué lástima ...

-Realmente necesito comenzar a entrenar, porque me siento tan impotente hoy en día ...- kurama dijo bajo un suspiro observando a los descendientes del dragon celestial barrer el suelo con los reyes dragón, y aria solo pudo reírse. Sin embargo, las cosas se complicaron cuando el dragón del Karma voló hacia ellos y libero un infierno de llamas azules. -Oh, no, no! [Arte Sabio:joyas de los 8 puntos curvos¡](Senpou: Yasakani no Magatana !)

kurama creó algo así como un círculo de ocho tomoes de ocho de sus colas, ¡y luego lo arrojó contra las llamas de Sarah! Como una verdadera piedra en el medio del río, atravesó el infierno azul y limpió el camino hasta que golpeó al dragón, haciéndola caer al suelo, derrotada.

-Wow, hablando de una novia súper protectora.

El dragón negro apareció frente a ellas poco después, pero luego apareció una rueda de llamas blancas, conducida por Nashiro, ¡y la golpeó! kurama luego se dejó caer al suelo, y soltó a aria, dejándola apoyarse sobre su hombro ...

-Wow, Aria-chan. Eso estuvo cerca, nyan.- Nashiro dijo, aterrizando justo a su lado mientras el dragón negro también aterrizaba a su lado de una manera muy dolorosa. A ella le importa una mierda. En cambio, se acercó y tocó la frente de aria. Todavía esta sufriendo las consecuencias del [poder del infinito], pero mi cuerpo es más fuerte ahora. -Me alegro de que Serena-chan nos haya llamado, pero no debiste usar el [modo imperial], nyan.

-Este lugar está realmente atascado. A menos que derrotemos a quien colocó la barrera, nadie puede entrar o salir de este lugar con facilidad.- kurama terminó. aria miro a su alrededor, y uno a uno los cinco reyes dragones caerían. Por supuesto, con un grupo bien descansado e inteligente de los [niños dxd], cualquiera contra ellos está condenados al fracaso.

- _Sin embargo, ¡no hay señales del bastardo Miyama! ¡Espera no! Debería estar preocupado por ...!-_ Nashiro ... -chan ...-Murmuro, sus órganos aún no se habían recuperado.- _¡Esto es lo peor! ¡Tengo que decirles para que puedan ayudar a Némesis y a los demás!_

-¡Nashiro-san, puedo sentir el aroma de Ichijou aquí! ¡Él también está extremadamente herido!- Kurama. Sin embargo, lo dijo a tiempo.

- _¡Si eso es! ¡Yoko-chan es el tipo de novia definitiva!_ -La chica zorro olfateó el aire un par de veces, ¡y asintió!

-Están al borde de esta realidad, pero podemos alcanzarlos si solo ...

DOOOOOOOOON ...!

-¡Kh ...!- Antes de que ella pudiera terminar su oración, ¡algo sucedió! Una explosión similar a una estrella ocurrió en el medio de la zona cero, y a partir de ahí, fue esa niña ... ¡La chica del corazón negro! El impacto fue suficiente para empujar a todos, y crear un cráter. Todos dieron un paso atrás a eso.

-Guau, guau. Eso fue aterrador. ¿Fue esa pequeña chica la causa de eso?- Dijo Basara, mientras apretaba su espada con más fuerza. kurama y Nashiro se aferraron a aria en un modo defensivo, mientras todos se ponían en sus posturas de batalla, esperando lo peor. Ese aroma ... Esa aura ... es tan asquerosa y oscuro ... Huele ... Huele ... Como un humano.

 **-Soooo ... ¿Los pendejos de los dragones piensan que son más fuertes que mis propias mierdas? Ahah ... ¡Ajajajajaja! ¡Eso es una broma! ¡UNA BROMA!** \- El corazón negro se rió, mientras la niña bailaba y se retorcía de maneras dolorosas y perturbadoras, todo mientras rezumaba ese asqueroso aura. ¡Al final, ese corazón brilló una luz negra y ascendió a los cielos! -¡ **NO ERES NADA, SINO ILUSIONES, TIRANOS! ¡SERES QUE PIENSAN QUE SON LOS AMOS Y SEÑORES Y JUEGAN CON LOS SERES HUMANOS DE LOS QUE USTED RAMA TAN BAJA SE ALIMENTAN! ¡LE MOSTRARÉ EL PODER ... DE LA HUMANIDAD!** '

De repente, cinco pilares de luz en diferentes colores también ascendieron desde el cielo, ¡solo para reunirse en ese único punto que era la niña en los cielos! ¡Todos tenían la misma sensación e intentaron atacar!

-[SOBRE ELEMENTAL]

-[TRUENO ANIQUILADOR]

-[CAÑÓN DURANDAL]

-[CUCHILLA DEL CABALLERO DRAGÓN]

¡El impacto de todos los ataques mágicos causó una explosión masiva en el aire! Sin embargo, ese asqueroso aura no desapareció, por el contrario, ¡solo creció y creció! Al final, ese único punto brilló una luz brillante que Los cegó por un momento, y después de eso ... Algo aterrizó en la zona cero de la explosión anterior.

No era humano ... Era una abominación ... Un dragón de cinco cabezas con distintos colores de cabeza, exudando lo que solo puedo describir como "existencia podrida", y soplando llamas negras y doradas por sus fosas nasales y su boca, una brillante armadura violeta con forma de cabeza de dragón aún más grande que sirve como un cuerpo, y con joyas incrustadas en su piel escamada de una manera muy dolorosa. Esto ... ¿Es esta la fusión de todos esos niños?

 **-HE AQUÍ, CRIATURAS DEL INFIERNO! ¡ESTA ES LA FORMA DEFINITIVA DE ESTAS PEQUEÑAS MALDICIONES! ¡LA CREACIÓN DEFINITIVA PARA DESTRUIR TODOS LOS DIOSES Y CREENCIAS EN ESTE MUNDO ALIENADO Y ROTO! -** se escuché esa misma voz repugnante proveniente del caparazón central, ¡ya que el dragón estaba listo para tomar posición! ¡los [niños DxD] solo podían esperar y prepararse como esa abominación que una vez fueron humanos y dragones cargados! - **[HIDRA DEL SAMSARA INFINITO!](RENACIMIENTO DE LOS 5 GRANDES REYES DRAGÓN), A LA CAAAAAAAAAAARGAAAA ...!**

Eso es ... El fin del mundo ...

DOOOOOOON!

 **-¡GWAAAAAAAAAH ...! -** Pero antes de que pudiera haber hecho más daño a este mundo, algo sucedió. Algo más rápido como estrella fugaz, pero negro como la noche, voló hacia una de las cabezas de los dragones y, en una sola explosión de llamas moradas y negras, desapareció sin una sola célula restante. El dragón detuvo su pequeña rabieta y volvió la mirada hacia ese lado específico. - **Que demonios...?! ¡¿Quien hizo eso?!**

Todos vieron hacia esa dirección, donde se disparó ese [poder de la destrucción], y veiron una pequeña figura femenina, que solo llevaba la chaqueta masculina de Kuoh, su largo cabello negro rezumaba energía negra, su flequillo cubría sus ojos mientras la gravedad se multiplicaba por diez a su lado.

- _Rudger? No ... Este olor y energía, no es Rudger ... ¿Podría ser? Pero ... ¡pensé que Mary-sensei dijo que el procedimiento era irreversible!_

 **-¡Ja! ¡Diablo petulante! ¿Tratando de dañar esta creación celestial? Ya lo sé, de esta forma, he sobrepasado el poder de esos seis y ¡me he convertido en el verdadero Rey de los dragones!** -¡El dragón corpóreo dijo, mientras la cabeza del dragón negro comenzaba a juntar llamas y estaba lista para disparar! - **AHORA MUERE Y PAGA POR TU INSOLENCIA CONTRA EL ÚNICO Y GRAN MIYAMA ENMA ...!**

-¡Ah ...! ¡Cuidado!

¡ZING!

¡BOOMM!

-No me hagas reír ...- se escucho una voz de esa chica de pelo negro, cuando una especie de fuerza sobrenatural cerró la boca del dragón negro, haciéndolo implosionar de una manera violenta. Sin embargo, no terminó ahí, una delgada línea de [poder de la destrucción] formó una guía y corrió hacia la cabeza negra del dragón, ¡haciéndolo explotar y terminar el servicio! ¡Eso fue de mal gusto! -¿Verdadero rey de los dragones? No te atrevas a llamarte así, gusano.

 _-Este poder ...Este control ...¿ Eso es ... Rudger ?-_ se pregunté aria a sí misma.- _Sin embargo, no ... Este olor, ya no es Rudger.-_ A medida que el aura que la rodeaba creció exponencialmente, su pelo fue volando hacia arriba por pura fuerza y solo poder. No solo eso, poco a poco, sus hebras cambiaron de tono negro a puro, brillante Carmesí, ya que sus ojos purpura rojizos, sus ojos verdaderos, estaban llorando. Sin embargo, la sorpresa más grande fue cuando dos brillantes, brillantes y hermosas alas de mariposa de luz Carmesí se desplegaron desde su espalda, revelando de una vez por todas su linaje Alastor . Sí, ella ya no era Ludger Bael ... Ahora ... Ella era la única ...

Berolina Gremory .

 **-ahora dragón ven y prueba el poder del verdadero rey, ¡el actual rey demonio lucifer!**

* * *

 **wajajajajajajaja, que les pareció el giro de trama, mate a rina para luego revivirla y también a revele a un [mal supremo], uf, como sea este capitulo me tomo su tiempo, quería organizarlo todo de la mejor manera, este capitulo lo iba a dividir en 2 pero pensé que seria mejor así**

* * *

 **conceptos**

 **[cloth eater](** 富の奪取者,Tomi no dasshu-sha/クロス・イーター,Kurosu ītā **)** traducido como [devorador de tela](devorador de riquezas) técnica de ichijou nacida de la fusión accidental del [nivel cero] con el [rompe vestidos] esta técnica permite desmantelar la ropa de una adversario femenino mientra al mismo tiempo absorbe la [bendición de los pechos] de estos el efecto de recarga es muchas veces mayor que el del [nivel cero] estandar

 **curiosidades**

-esta técnica surgió debido a que el poder de issei era tan grande que aun seguía contenido dentro de la [boosted gear] y termino reaccionando a la [bendición de los pechos] que ichijou absorbía a través del [nivel cero], permitiendo a este ultimo acceder al conocimiento del fragmento de la consciencia de issei y sincronizar el [rompe vestidos] con el [nivel]

-parece que ichijou es incapaz de desincronizar [nivel cero] de [rompe vestidos] ya que desde que uso [devorador de tela] por primera vez cada vez que intenta usar [nivel cero] termina usando [devorador de tela]

 **[infinite engine dragón](** 龍の血流を燃やす,Ryū no ketsuryū o moyasu/インフィニエト・ドラゴン・エンジン, Infinitto doragon enjin **)** traducido como [motor infinito del dragón](circulación sanguinia del quemador draconiano) técnica de ichijou en la que usar el [devorador de tela] para absorber la [bendición de los pechos] de una compañera para posteriormente amplificar su dicho poder con el [aumento] y luego usar [transferencia] para regresarla a su dueño oroginal para finalmente ambos lanzar un ataque en conjunto

 **curiosidades**

-esta técnica es la carta de triunfo de ichijou contra cualquier enemigo siempre y cuanto tenga una chica tetona cerca

 **[pluto golden asgard cannon](** 貪欲な龍の神の欲望,don'yokuna ryū no Kami no yokubō/プルト・ゴールデン・アスガード・キャノン,Puruto gōruden asugādo Kyanon **)** traducido como [cañón asgard dorado de pluto](codicia divina del dragón avaro) ataque definitivo de rei miyama en su [modo alterado: dragón bestia aure] en el que convoca numeros armamentos de los tesoros de fafnir desde su boca para luego impulsarlos con su gran poder, rugido y aura en contra de su objetivo

 **curiosidades**

-el termino "asgard" en el nombre de la técnica es una referencia al origen nórdico de fafnir

 **[hellstar red princess dragón](** 宇宙を横切る真紅龍君主,Uchū o yokogiru shinku ryū kunshu/ヘルスター・レッド・プリンセス・ドラゴン,Herusutā reddo purinsesu doragon **)** traducido como [estrella infernal de la princesa dragón rojo](monarca draconiano carmesí que cruza el universo) ataque conjunto de ichijou y ludger/berolina en el que después de usar el [motor infinito del dragón] ludger/berolina condensa su [poder de la destrución] en una esfera que luego es potenciada por el poder draconiano de ichijou tomando la formad un gigantesco dragón ardiente, negro y carmesí

 **curiosidades**

 **-** el nombre de esta técnica es la fusión de los nombres que ichijou y berolina crearon en el volumen 1

-esta técnica tiene el potencial para dañar a un [rey dragón] en [modo ultraje]

 **[infinite samsara hydra](** 五大 龙王の輪廻, _Godai Ryūō no rinne_ /インフィニエト・サムサラ・ヒドラ,Infinitto samusara hidora **)** traducido como [hidra del smsara infinito](renacimiento de los 5 grandes reyes dragón) transformación nacida de la fusión de las armadura draconiana de los 5 reyes dragón en la que se juntan para crear un gigantesco dragón de 5 cabezas con el pode de los antiguos reyes dragón

 **[imperial modo](** 天龍 化, _tenryū ka_ /インペリアルモード,Inperiaru m _ō_ do **)** traducido como [modo imperial](transformación del dragón celestial) estado exclusivo de los descendientes de los [dragones divinos] vali lucifer y issei satanas en el estos liberan la fuerza de su sangre heredada permitiendoles usar una forma parcial de la [divinidad] y una versión reducida del [poder del infinito](en el caso de los descendientes de issei) y esta forma es se manifiesta en forma de una mini armadura de escamas orgánicas que cubre a su usuario, este poder es muy peligroso de usar si el usuario no a masterizado el poder del dragón celestial ya que la gran carga de poder puede descomponer las células del portador y afectar su alma, esta suele requerir un conjuro para activarse y así enfocar mejor la energía sin perder el control, dicho canto varia dependiendo de la descendencia de la que provenga el portador

 **curiosidades**

-este es estado es solamente la versión del [clan hyodo] del [modo ultraje]

-la razón por la que la armadura que los cubre en esta forma es orgánica se debe a que literalmente es generada por el propio organismo

-el [modo imperial] de aria esta basado en el [santo afecto del crepúsculo] de su bisabuela

 **[shooting draco star](** 紫龍王の心臓,Murasaki Ryūō no shinzō/シューティング・ドラッカー・スター, _Shūtingu dorakkō sutā_ **)** traducido como [estrella fugaz del dragón](corazón del rey dragón purpura) [arte sagrado] artificial que contiene el espíritu del sexto rey dragón, el [rey dragón purpura], tannin, tomando la forma de un corazón negro incrustado en el pecho su portador. Con este, se puede crear de sus manos llamas erráticas y bolas de fuego con el poder de un meteorito chocando en la tierra, con suficiente poder y calor para superar fácilmente las defensas de un clase alta y dañarlo lealmente. también puede dragonificar sus propios órganos para sobrevivir a la alta temperatura del mismo.

 **curiosidades**

-este es el ultimo, [arte sagrado] de los [reyes dragón] que ahí

 **[over elemental]** traducido como [sobre elemental] técnica de yuno isseison en la que crea múltiples círculos mágicos de magia nórdica potenciados con su propio poder draconiano para luego liberar una ráfaga de todos los elementos

 **curiosidades**

 **-** esta técnica esta basada en el bombardeo mágico efectuado por rossweise durante el volumen 9 de DxD

 **[evil ultimate](** 最終的な敵,Saishū-tekina teki/エヴィルウリテーマテ,Evu~iru Uritēmate **)** traducido como [mal supremo](enemigo final) es el nombre dado al objetivo de los [fugitivos miyama], siendo revelado realmente como enma miyama y su plan de para recuperar a sus hijos rebeldes, al engañarlos haciéndoles creer que la clave de su derrota era un estudiante de la academia kuoh, para así hacer que todos ellos se reunieran en la ciudad y conociendo la personalidad de sus hijos estos se harina enemigos de los protectores de kuoh los cuales los derrotarían permitiendo activar la trampa mágica de captura y control mental que el les instalo en su alma

 **curiosidades**

 **-** a pesar de que enma miyama se denomino a si mismo el [mal supremo] su contenedor/hija suruga miyama también es denominada así, aunque técnicamente el verdadero [mal supremo] seria su hija kiruko matsuoka ya que fue ella la que sirvo como carnada para atraer al resto de hermanos

-la razón por la que enma les hizo creer que el [mal supremo] estaba en kuoh, se debió a que por su personalidad, distante y floja kiruko, jamas movería su trasero para salir de kuoh y reunirse con sus hermanos

-la razón por la que los [fugitivos miyama] debían ser derrotados para que la trampa instalada en ellos se activara, se debía a que el propio poder natural de estos interfería con el hechizo impidiendo que se activara motivo por el cual era necesario debilitarlos primero


	30. eres mi orgullo

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, el fin de esta larga batalla, antes que nada cualquier parecido entre este capitulo y el batalla contra kokabiel del volumen 3 es simple y llanamente a** **propósito, jaja XD**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

-*hola*-transmisones

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **renacimiento 2: eres mi orgullo**

 **parte 1**

en un lugar seguro de la dimensión artifical

 **-** [ **Bueno, así es ahora, Ichijou. Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo, pero las cosas nunca pueden salir bien.** ]

-Cállate ... Cállate ...- dijo el, arrastrándose por el piso duro, sintiendo que todas sus energías se agotaban en su cuerpo, hematomas y cortes por todas partes. Mizuki se desmayó justo a su lado, y Ludger no se encuentra por ningún lado. Y esa luz en el horizonte. Esa luz inquietante, asquerosa y caliente ... No puedo ser nada bueno. Intento alcanzarlo, solo para jugar a la cucaracha sin piernas alí.- Mierda ... Maldicion ... Maldicion ... Yagura ... por favor ... necesito tu ayuda ...

 **-** [ **Incluso si quisiera, lo cual hago, si cambiamos de lugar, tus circuitos demoníacos seguirían estando jodidos. La peor hipótesis, podría terminar matándote por exceso de poder.** ]

-Mierda ... Este sentimiento es el peor. Impotente, inmóvil, sufriendo por mi mediocridad y debilidad. Odio esto, odio este sentimiento. Debe haber algo ... cualquier cosa que pueda hacer; incluso con mi sistema de apagado y débil solo ... Si tan solo pudiera ... Conozco una manera de ayudar a derrotar a esas cosas del dragón ... Si tan solo pudiera ... Yagura ...

 **-** [ **Ichijou, realmente me gustas. No te dejaré morir solo porque eres terco. No hay trato.** ]

-Lo sé, pero ...- Reunió el resto de sus energías para hacerse rodar y terminar con el estómago y la cara apuntando al cielo artificial, todo nublado y oscuro debido a los poderes intermitentes. -Sé que no me ayudará, pero al menos ... Yagura ... ¿Podrías ayudarme a alcanzar mi bolsillo izquierdo?

 **-** [ **...? Oh-hoh, ¿entonces finalmente vas a usar eso? Pensé que lo estabas guardando para esa cita con esa chica Kamiyama.** ]

-No habrá ninguna cita si muero aquí.- Susurro, sin tener tiempo para lidiar con eso. -Sí, es hora de usar eso. -Cerro los ojos e intento reunir suficiente fuerza en mi brazo. -Por favor. Solo ayúdame ... Alcanza mi bolsillo delantero ...

 **-** [ **Bueno. Veré lo que puedo hacer.** ]

-Gracias ... Tal vez ... No todo está perdido ahora ...

* * *

 **parte 2**

en el campo de batalla

-¡Más fuerza en la barrera! ¡No podemos dejarlo escapar!- Grito aria, liberando su propio poder para fortalecer la barrera alrededor del dragón de cinco cabezas. Akio la estaba ayudando a controlar el campo de fuerza mientras los hermanos Quarta estaban dentro intentando lidiar con el monstruo que había dentro.

¡SLASH! SLASH!

Los gemelos fueron rápidos como un rayo, haciendo todo lo posible para dañar esa abominación dragón.

-¡ **MALDITOS DEMONIOS! ¡MUEREN TODOS!-** Una de las cabezas gritó, mientras Basara- la cortaba con su gran espada. Un aluvión de llamas negras y relámpagos escaparon de otra cabeza, pero fue más rápido para esquivarlo.

-Weesh! Ese era -... Demasiado tarde. Líneas de energía negra de repente lo capturaron, mientras le chupaban la energía. pero, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir ese poder hasta que su hermana le socorría cortando el resto de las líneas de absorción. -Gracias hermanita.

-No hay problema, Basara-nii.- La más joven de los gemelos dijo, creando una andanada de [disparos draconianos] contra el monstruo desde la punta de su estoque. Ambos aterrizaron justo al lado del otro; y reanudaron sus ataques.

-Esto está bien, esos dos lo tienen bien.- Dijo, aria suspirando e intentando mantener su propio flujo de energía para estabilizar la barrera. -Ese maldito dragón podría tener un factor de curación absurdo gracias tanto por Vritra como por Yu-long, pero esos dos idiotas. Encontrarán una manera, al igual que los abuelos. Pero...

-Sí, pero ¿qué hay de ella?- Akio dijo, esas palabras hicieron que un escalofrío corriera por la espina dorsal de aria. Trago saliva, y sin perder el control sobre su parte de la barrera, volteola cabeza para poner los ojos en el segundo problema allí y todo lo que vio fue ...

-¡Sosténgala! ¡Si ella escapa, no solo destruirá la barrera, sino también su propio cuerpo!

-¡Gremory! ¡Soy yo, Yoko! ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Por favor, detente!

-¡Esto no traerá a Nemis de vuelta, Berolina! ¡Deten esto! ¡Te matarás!

 **-¡GYAAAAAAAAAH! ¡DÉJENME IR! ¡LO MATARE! ¡NEMESIS! NEMESIS! NEEEEEMEEEEEEEESIIIIIS ...!**

Rojo, rojo por todas partes, como su cabello. En solo un instante, Rina-chan perdió todo lo que se parecía a la conciencia o la razón, y comenzó a disparar en todas las direcciones contra ese dragón Miyama. No solo se liberó de la "cirugía" de Lady Beelzebub, que de todos modos sería imposible excepto por un milagros, sino que activó la forma perfecta de su Linaje Alastor, la [corona de zebub](símbolo de la reina), lo que se muestra gracias a las brillantes alas de mariposa en su espalda, dándole otro par a las de demonio.

Pero las cosas empeoraron cuando toda esa furia comenzó a afectar su cuerpo. Sus marcas de quemaduras crecieron a grados peligrosos, y su propia piel comenzó a desvanecerse, rezumando poder de destrucción por las grietas en ella ¡Todavía es demasiado joven e inexperta para usar este tipo de poder! No solo se convertirá en una aniquilación pura en forma humanoide, ¡podría perder para siempre su cuerpo físico y morir! Afortunadamente, tienen dos usuarios de [arte sabio] con ella para 'drenar' la energía excesiva de ella. Pero por cuanto tiempo?

-¡Whoa!- Escucharon de su parte del conflicto, y

¡BAM!

Una espada cayó volando sobre aria y aterrizó sobre sus pies, mientras otra cabeza de dragón caía, solo para ser sustituida por otra que creció casi al instante. Basara la llamó.

-¡Oye, Aria-nee! ¡algo de ayuda!

-¡bien!- ¡Saco otra espada de la [puerta de salomón] y se la arrojé, aprovechando la situación para cortar un pedazo del cadáver de ese dragón! El espadachín lo levantó en el aire y libero un rayo de energía contra la bestia. Sin embargo, en ese momento de vacilación, el dragón cargo contra akio y aria, ¡rompiendo parte de la barrera! ¡Lo esquivaron a tiempo, y Akio lo criticó con su técnica de rayos!

-ara, ara. Los [dragones malignos] son realmente problemáticos, ¿no? Sin embargo, este dragón tiene la mente limitada de alguien que no vivió ni siquiera un siglo, por lo que todavía sería prematuro e inexperto, con lo cual mucho que aprender, sin embargo, pensar que eso representa un cambio contra nosotros, descendientes del [Héroe del inframundo] que han estado entrenando desde temprana edad. Este tipo de exceso de confianza suicida es adorablemente ridículo, si me lo permite decir~ -. la buena vieja sádico Akio dijo, alejándose del dragón que cargaba. Aria aterrizo justo al lado de él y golpeé otra de sus cabezas, con tanta fuerza que estalló en un desastre sangriento. Sin embargo, con eso, gracias a sus circuitos mágicos jodidos, ¡termino rompiéndose el brazo!

 _-¡Mierda, estaba pensando en Némesis con esta, y di más fuerte de lo que pensaba! ¡Debo dejar de ser personal e ir a matar! Necesito rehacer la barrera y evitar cualquier otra cosa para enfrentar el verdadero problema aquí ..._

-¡Aria-san! ¡Cuidado!- ¡Algo repentinamente se clavó en el suelo, y con él, escapo por un clavo una bola de pura destrucción! Fue kurama quien la salvó del ataque, ya que ahora Rina intentaba escapar de las cadenas mágicas de Yuno y del asalto constante de Nashiro.

-Ella es tan viciosa ahora. Y si esto continúa, me temo que Lord Cohen destruirá al menos 2 paises.

-¡Ella está completamente fuera de control! ¡Si no hacemos nada, ella desestabilizará esta dimensión y destruirá parte del mundo real también!

-Gracias por la exposición obvia, Obvio-mujer! Esto es bastante sólido ahora!- aria dijo de regreso, parándose con kurama y creando dos runas mágicas en direcciones opuestas, todas desatando un bombardeo de disparos de energía y congelando el miasma en ambos lados. ¡El primero para el dragón y el segundo para la chica furiosa! Y pronto, tanto los gemelos como las chicas de pelo blanco escaparon contra ellos. Sin embargo, esos no fueron suficientes para causar mucho daño, y ambos se están enfrentando. -Mierda ... mis energías están en apuros ... tendré que perder ambos brazos ...

¡VOOSH!

-¿Eh ...?

-No pienses que eres el único que tiene algunos poderes heredados.- Levantando la cabeza aria miro a kurama, ambas manos extendidas contra el dragón, ¡disparando un verdadero infierno de llamas de zorro! Hacía mucho calor, pero tan calmante para aria. Sin embargo, ese poder estaba perjudicando al dragón más allá de todo lo que el podía hacer. Las cuatro de las cinco cabezas que Basara y Xion intentaron cortar no se estaban regenerando como antes, ¡y la cabeza principal estaba gritando y luchando contra ella! -¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? ¡Ve a salvar a Gremory! Detesto admitirlo, pero verla así me deja mal sabor de boca.

-¡Gracias, Akabane Yoko!- Asintió y forzó todos sus poderes contra Rina, que solo ahora estaba perdiendo la fuerza y recomponiendo su forma humanoide. Aún así, su brazo no estaba realmente recuperándose y estaba marcado con quemaduras y hematomas negros. En un momento de bienestar, aria desestimo el circulo mágico y corrió hacia su ella. - _Estoy enojado, estoy triste, estoy a punto de estallar, pero Rina debe estar sufriendo aún más._ -¡Rina-chan! ¡Por favor, detente!

 **-GAAAAAAAOOOOOH ...!**

-Sé que estás molesto, pero por favor! ¡Si destruyes este lugar y a ti mismo, Ichijou estará triste!

-...- Y como un toque de luz, su modo berserker pasó de diez a cero. Toda su aura monstruosa desapareció, y aunque su ser todavía emanaba una abrasiva fuerza de destrucción, estaba mucho más domesticado y débil que antes. ¿Ella volvió a sus sentidos? Los otros tomaron distancia de ella, poco a poco su propio poder se desvanecía en el aire. -Ichi ... Jou ... -kun ...?

-Sí. ¿Te acuerdas de él? Y no solo a él. ¿Qué hay de esa ninja, esa bruja, esa zorra y esa monagua? ¿Recuerdas que solías reírte con ellas? ¿A ellas, tal vez?- Dijo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para acercarse, sus ojos cambiaban de las pupilas rasgadas de Alastor a las verdaderas púrpuras. ¡Esta funcionando! ¡Solo necesita mantenerla calmada y preguntarle! -Son tus amigos, ¿recuerdas? Sé que estás molesto, y quieres quemar a ese hijo de puta Miyama hasta el fondo, pero si esto te va a costar la vida, la que usas para andar y compartir momentos con ellos, entonces ¡ no vale la pena!

-Pero ... Pero yo no ... no soy la Berolina Gremory que solían conocer ...- Y fue el final de eso. Toda su animosidad y poder se detuvieron por completo, y finalmente desactivó su forma de Alastor, sus alas volvieron a ser solo un par de alas de demonio. Berolina Gremory ahora sollozaba, completamente desconsolada.

- _Ah, Rina-chan ha vuelto. El que amamos, el que puede amarnos de nuevo._

-... Aria-nee ... ya no sé quién soy yo ... Berolina Gremory ... Ludger Bael ... yo ... yo simplemente no sé ...

-...- Y con eso, suspiro. - _Sí, nunca voy a entender este tipo de conflicto, me siento ahora una versión leve de su propio dolor. Nemesis es ... Ichijou es ... Pero al menos ... Está bien, ha vuelto. Y ahora puede aprender más como ella misma._ -Lo sé.

-...?

-Tú eres tú, y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.- . Es y suena realmente cojo, pero por alguna razón, ella jadeó en silencio y bajó la cabeza. - Así es como evolucionas como persona. La Rina-chan que amo como una hermana que nunca tuve. La Rina-chan que Lord Cohen ama a pesar de todo. La Rina-chan ... Ella puede aprender a amarse a sí misma ...

-A ... Aria-nee ...

-Rina-chan ... Vámonos ...

DOOOOOOON!

-Qué...?!

Y todo fue tan rápido. La calidez que sentían antes en ese momento fue abruptamente cortada cuando de repente ocurrió una explosión. El calor, el impacto; el sonido, todo paralizó sus sentidos por un tiempo, y en un segundo, nada. Sin sonido, sin olor, sin vista, nada, esa explosión las priva de sus sentidos, ya que solo quedaba el blanco y el silencio. Lo último que recuerdan fue un impacto realmente duro por su espalda, y luego, nada.

Después de unos segundos de confusión ciega, el mundo comenzó a ponerse de color y se hizo eco de nuevo. el cuerpo de aria ahora estaba peor que antes, sentía que Cohen la había golpeado con un golpe indiferente e inmóvil. No solo eso, mientras miraba con el rabillo del ojo, podía ver que no era la único que había sido víctima de tal ataque, Basara, Xion, Nashiro, Akio, Yuno, kurama y Rina también estaban ahí, sus ropas desgarradas pero aun de pie

-Esto es ... Esto es el infierno ...

 **-Oya, oya. Parece que los hijos del [Héroe del inframundo] son tan patéticos como otros dicen que era.** \- Para el completo horror, la voz que vino a cortar todo ese silencio no provenía de ninguno de ellos. aria se obligo a ponerse de pie, casi rompiendo un hueso o dos por el peso de su postura, y allí estaba él, el bastardo conocido como Miyama Enma, en la forma de esa abominación de Hidra de cinco cabezas, que estaba chamuscada entera, pedazos quemados de carne decayendo de su cuerpo ya que solo una cabeza estaba parada, ahora de color púrpura con dos cuernos de oro diabólicos.

 _-Se atrevió a usar el poder del Maestro Tannin. Imperdonable._

 _-_ **Ya puedo ver el nombre del capítulo: 'El Fin'. Pero este no es el final de esta historia, ¡Oh, no! ¡Este es el final del Arco de Kuoh ! Como estoy a punto de mostrarte, tú ' ¡Son simples extras en esos otros shows que voy a derrotar sin ningún esfuerzo! La verdadera aventura comienza a continuación, cuando vaya al inframundo, los cielos y todas las otras dimensiones para matar a todas las divinidades y reyes en nuestro camino! ¡Sí! El mejor paraíso! ¡No hay dioses, no reyes, solo hombres! ¡La creación perfecta!**

\- ... bastardo ...- fue todo lo que pude decir, cuando oyó un crujido en mi brazo, causando un dolor tan grande que le obligo a pararse de nuevo. - _Mierda ... No puedo ... No puedo moverme ... Mis reservas son bajas ... Y ni siquiera puedo tocarlo._

- **¿Son ésas tus últimas palabras? Esperaba algo más que algunas líneas cursis procedentes de villanos de un solo disparo, pero ¡oh, sí! ¡Prepárate y arde ahora! [SOBRECARGA DE LUZ SOLAR AMARILLA ]!-** Él gritó a los cielos altos, lo suficientemente fuerte como para casi explotar los tímpanos y se rompió parte de esa dimesón De repente, el calor allí comenzó a elevarse. Y se elevarse y elevarse. El aire se convirtió en una ráfaga del infierno, todo vaporizado a la nada , y el área alrededor de ese monstruo se estaba convirtiendo en lava, ya que la cabeza central ahora brillaba dorada, ¡como un verdadero Sol en el cielo! Pronto, el calor les llegó y la piel comenzó a arder. Ni siquiera la piel de dragón era lo suficiente como para protegerse, ya que ahora estaba formando pequeñas burbujas de fuego y casi derretiendo la ropa! - **¡Ahora, los demonios que rechazaron la luz, murierondo por las manos de la luz! No la creada por el Dios maldito en el cielo, sino de un hombre, un hombre que demostrará de una vez por todas que la Humanidad ha sobrepasado el reino de los cuentos de hadas y la religión, ¡y no tolerará más su juego y manipulación! ¡Cuando termine aquí, el mundo de lo sobrenatural verá el terror de los llamados humildes Humanos! Ahora,¡ADIOS PARA SIEMPRE, [NIÑOS DXD] E HIJA DEL REY DEMONIO!**

- **[hablas demasiado, solo muere]-** se oyó una voz ominosa

 _-¡Mierda! Así es como termina, ¿verdad? ¡Incluso si pudiera moverme, su poder es demasiado fuerte como para acercarse a un golpe!_ \- su brazo ahora estaba rojo y explotaba en ráfagas de carne y pus, y todos a su alrededor se preparaban para contrarrestar el ataque. -... Espera, ¿qué hay de Ichijou?

¡DRIP!

-¿Eh ...?- De repente, algo inesperado cayó sobre el brazo de aria. Corriendo a través de su miembro ya negro, por alguna razón ese rastro mojado y frío estaba sanando instantáneamente su brazo, su piel y todo. Además, no solo ella, toda la arena se volvió más oscura, y un brillante rayo atravesó el marco negro. -¿Está ... lloviendo ?

¡DRIP! ¡DRIP! ¡DRIP! ¡DRIP! ¡DRIP!

 **-¡¿Qué demonios ?! ¿Qué es esto? ¡ GAAAAAAH ...!** \- Y era cierto, era un hecho. Dentro de esa arena, esa realidad artificial estaba vertiendo una verdadera tormenta.

 _-Una lluvia en este lugar ... ¿Qué demonios?_ -No solo eso, las gotas caídas estaban recuperando lentamente su cuerpo herido, y la atmósfera húmeda que llenaba sus pulmones le estaba curando las entrañas y restaurando sus energías. Sin embargo, la mayor sorpresa vino del otro lado, el dragón de cinco cabezas ahora estaba empapado, toda su energía térmica ahora muerta, y sufría bajo la lluvia, que vertía ácido sobre su piel escamada, derritiendo su cadáver en grandes pedazos.

 **-¡GYAAAAAAAH! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO? ¡SÉ QUE UNA BATALLA FINAL DE ARCO DEBERÍA TENER ALGUNA INTERFERENCIA CLIMÁTICA, PERO GYAAAAAAH ...!**

-¿Que esta pasando? ¿Cómo puede estar lloviendo así? ¡Ni siquiera Yuno puede hacer un hechizo climático de esta magnitud! Sin mencionar, esta lluvia tiene propiedades curativas, pero está destrozando a ese idiota de Enma-. Ahora puedo pararse sobre sus dos pies, y sus huesos ya no están aplastados ni rotos.- _¿Qué ...? ¿Es este el trabajo del consejo estudiantil?, no imposible, esto...se siente igual que las aguas termales del [monte issei], pero esas aguas no pueden salir de la montaña, si alguien intenta llevárselas de ese lugar se convertirán en agua común y corriente, ademas ya que están diseñadas para curar_ _dragones, deberían tener el mismo efecto en miyama, pero en lugar de eso lo están dañando, espera¡ ahora que lo noto es esta misma sensación que sentí con el incidente del [rompe vestido]..ichijou...abuelito_

¡ZAP!

 **-HYOOOOOOOH ...!**

-¿Eh ...?

-ara, ara. Podría estar un poco molesta porque un Deus Ex Machina intervino en nuestra pelea pero por algún motivo no puedo estarlo esta lluvia es tan nostálgica, como si cada gota contuviera un gran amor. pero estodemuestra que ni siquiera el destino quiere trabajar con ese gilipollas Enma. de nuevo, ¿quién lo haría, honestamente? - Esos comentarios metódicos y pasivo-agresivos, seguidos de un poderoso ataque relámpago directamente contra el Dragón Miyama. aria se puso en marcha, y no solo la descendiente de la [Sacerdotisa del Relampago], y los descendientes de la [princesa de la decapitación], la [sabio Nekoshou blanco], la [valquiria pícara], la kitsune y la hija del Rey Demonio estaban de pie contra el dragón, sanado y recuperado y listo para funcionar. -Te diré algo, tal vez esa fue una de las razones por las que adoptó tantos hijos, hacer compañía para su yo solitario y patético. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

-Creo que hablas demasiado. Cállate por una vez, Akio.- La Valkyrie de cabello blanco dijo, chasqueando los dedos y abriendo una lluvia de potentes disparos eléctricos, su afectación solo se acrecentó debido a la tormenta. ¡Dentro del torbellino del trueno y el hielo, se escucho un grito ronco y poderoso de agonía y dolor! ¡Ahora tienen la ventaja!

-Yare, yare. Ahora eso es grosero, Yuno

-No luchen, ustedes dos. ¡Cuidar es compartir! ¡Esto va para los amantes y las víctimas, nyan ~!- Fue la palabra de interrupción de Nashiro, cuando saltó frente a todos todos y lanzó varios [disparos de dragón] contra el dragón agonizante. Varios, innumerables agujeros se estaban abriendo en su armadura de escama,s ya que su voz ahora era solo una súplica de piedad. -¿No estás de acuerdo, Yoko-nyan ~?

-Mientras sea la chica principal, Ichijou puede salir con quien quiera. ¡Tienes razón!- Y por su parte, kurama invocó dos torpedos de fuego de zorro masivo y se lanzó contra la bestia dragón. Él fue lanzado en el aire. -No es que me importe tanto. Sé que me ama lo suficiente.

¡VOOSH! VOOSH!

-Sí, todos tienen razón. Compartir ...

ZING ZING! SLAAAASH!

-... ¡Es cuidar!- Eran los hermanos Quarta al final. Rápidos como los relámpagos de Akio, atravesaron la tormenta, los bombardeos y las runas, y debajo del dragón que caía, cortaron el resto de sus cadáver, cabezas y garras por igual, solo quedando el cuerpo con forma de cabeza de dragón.

Sin embargo, de repente, sintieron una enorme presión en contra de ese lugar. Una espeluznante, inquietante pero poderosa aura estaba rodeando este lugar, y antes de darse cuenta, levantaron la vista para ver la razón detrás de todo ese poder, solo para ver una gigantesca esfera de [poder de la destrucción] sobre sus cabezas, con suficiente energía para mover las nubes más cerca de eso. Y la única que lo usaba era nadie más que Rina, todas sus alas desplegadas sobre su espalda, ya que ella estaba apuntando tan cruelmente contra el dragón.

- **No ... ¡Nonononono! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡NO PUEDE!-** La cabeza del dragón dijo, arrastrándose como un gusano para mirar los cielos y el poder de aniquilación de arriba. - **¡NO PUEDES MATARME, MALDICIÓN! ¡YO SOY EL HÉROE DE LA HUMANIDAD! ¡SOY EL PROTAGONISTA DE ESTA HISTORIA! ¡SI YO MUERO, LAS CLASIFICACIONES CAERÁN, Y SERÁN CANCELADOS! ¡NO TE ATREVAS ...!**

¡CHAS!

-¡ **GYAAAAAH** ...!- Antes de que pudiera escupir aún más tonterías de su cuerpo de la boca, algo similar a una cuerda rodó y lo arrojó al suelo, cerrando lo que parecía una boca y lo envolvió incómodamente en un solo punto. Desde donde podían ver, esa poderosa cuerda estaba unida al brazo de Rina. Ella estaba mirando al monstruo con nada más que desprecio.

 **-¿Te callas? Estoy tratando de concentrarme aquí** -. Fue todo lo que dijo, antes de pegar sus ojos y lanzar esa esfera de destrucción pura contra su víctima. - [NUEVA ANIQUILACIÓN](ESTRELLA ENANA DE LA RUINA)!

 **-¡GYAAAAAAAAAH! ¡NOOOOOOO ...!**

DOOOOOOOOOON ...!

Y sucedió Sin nada que lo protegiera, el dragón que era una combinación impía de los 5 fugitivos se vio envuelto en una luz negra, mientras el poder de la destrucción los devoraba a todo. Aterrizó, destruyó, aniquiló, es un poder masivo lo suficientemente fuerte como para explotar en un pilar de muerte pura, cuyo impacto fue suficiente para alejar las nubes y borrar ligeramente parte de dimesión artificial. Al final, donde Miyama supone que estaba, era ahora historia, un enorme cráter de la nada en el medio de la falsa escuela. Rina descendió de su lugar y no se cayó de cabeza gracias a kurama, que la tomó en el aire para aterrizar con seguridad las dos.

- _Todo fue tan rápido Pero creo ... Ganamos esta vez. Total aniquilación y muerte. Este es el final de Miyama Enma ... Por ahora.-_ El primero en cortar el silencio y el derramamiento fue Basara, quien dijo despreocupadamente ...

-Pero ~ ... No importa. Todas mis chicas pueden compartirme en su lugar. Esto incluye el harén de Xion-nee. ¿No es así, hermanita?

-Meh, cállate.

-Chicos ...- No podía soportar esto más. - _Estábamos ... Estuvimos tan cerca esta vez ... Sentí desesperación, sentí miedo, no pude dejar de temblar y realmente pensé que iba a morir_.- No pudo mantener su postura por más tiempo, cayó de rodillas y ... -¡ WAAAAAAAH ~! ¡ Estuvimos tan cerca! ¡Estaba tan asustado! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡WAAAAAH ...!

-¡Caramba, qué mierda, Aria-nee!- Pudo escuchar a Yuno regañarle, mientras se acercaban por su ayuda. ¡Akio fue el primero en ayudarle en ese estado patético, abrazándole con fuerza mientras todavía lloraba!

-¡Santa madre, esa era la mierda!

-¡Err ~! ¡Vamos! ¡No eres así! ¡Recomponte tu misma, Aria-nee!

-¡ WAAAAAAAH ~! ¡ Cállate! ¡No puedo ser el único que estaba tan asustada de perder todo!- Dijo, mientras todos, incluyendo a Rina y kurama, se volvían 'eeeeh ~?' Con caras incómodas sobre ella-. Esperen, planearon algo ... ¿Sin mí? Espera ... Chicos, ¿qué estás ...

-Para ser justos, Aria-nee, no somos estúpidos como supones que somos.- Basara se rascó la mejilla con una sonrisa incómoda en su rostro, ya que ambos están tratando de hablar con ella, pero sin problemas y con vacilación para evitar ofenderla. Demasiado tarde, ¡ya esta ofendido! Los otros hicieron lo mismo, incluido la estoica Xion.

-Estábamos fingiendo nuestra derrota para lanzar un ataque sorpresa contra ese imbécil Miyama. Sin embargo, el plan cambió rápidamente ya que estaba a punto de quemarnos vivos.- Xion recordó, cruzando sus brazos. El resto solo asintió. -Si no fuera por esa lluvia repentina, bueno, puedes decir que no nos habria quedado de otra que usar el [modo imperial], enserio esa cosa tenia un poder cercano al de un [rey dragón].

-Hablando de eso, ¿alguien sabe de dónde vino eso?- Preguntó Yuno.

-De hecho, ¿qué pasa con esa lluvia? No podría ser Yuno, ni Akio. Ambos son realmente buenos magos, ¿pero para que llueva así con todos eso? Inconcebible. Ni siquiera creo que vi un vertido tan grande desde que conocimos a Hwan Jin-young por primera vez ... Espera.

-¿A alguien le importa, en realidad?

Todos negaron con la cabeza. Y eso es eso.

-De todos modos, me alegra que todos estén bien. Especialmente tú, llorona Aria. Espera a que Ichijou escuche esta.- Dijo kurama, acercándose a ella para acariciarle en la cabeza, mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

- _No sé si debería sentirme aliviado o enojado por este gesto. Sí, Nemesis es ... Ichijou es ... Pero al menos se acabó. Y yo ... No estoy feliz por eso.-_ Oyó unos pasos acercándose a ella, y entonces, levanté su cabeza, solo para mirar el rostro lloroso de su otra amada pelirroja. Esta se calmó un poco. Sí, después de todo eso, al menos ... Alguien ha mejorado mucho.

-Y traje a alguien que quiere decirte algo.

-Aria-nee ...- Rina. No pueden sentir ninguna animosidad viniendo de ella ahora. Ella ha vuelto a ser Berolina Gremory todos ... Algunas personas ... Gente que importa amor y respeto. Su flujo de pelo rojo carmesí, su cara inocente y simple, y su postura suave y frágil. Ella suspiró, y abrió una débil y tímida sonrisa, extendiendo una de sus manos hacia aria. -Vamos a casa ahora.

Sí ... Esto es todo. Fue doloroso. Pero aún así ... Pero aún así ... Esto se acabó. Ganaron, ese idiota Miyama convertido en polvo, y ahora, comenzaran todo de nuevo, volteando una nueva página. Sí, primero a casa ...

-Sí, vamos a ...

¡BUM!

-Qué...?!

¡SLASH!

-¡Ah ...!- Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, algo sucedió. Era demasiado rápido para que pudieran mantener el ritmo, pero en un segundo, no, incluso menos, el suelo se abrió abruptamente, y desde allí, solo podian ver un destello de luz ascender a los cielos. Sin embargo, esto no fue lo primero que notaron. Lo primero fue ... El brazo derecho de Rina salió volando, ya que originalmente solo había un desastre sangriento. Aterrizó no muy lejos de ellos, y como era de esperar, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de su pérdida, cuando bajó gritando de dolor. -¡Gaaaaaah ...! ¡Mi brazo ...! ¡Mi brazo ...! ¡Aria-nee ...!

-¡¿Que demonios?! ¡Mierda! - también le tomó bastante tiempo para reaccionar adecuadamente a eso. Llamo a Yuno y las dos tratamos de detener el sangrado y curar la herida lo más que podian, mientras la otra giraba a su alrededor para protegerse y detectar cualquier posible amenaza que pudiera hacerles daño. -¿Qué diablos ... Esto fue ... Esto fue ... ¡Uf! ¡¿Qué está pasando ?!

¡BAM!

-¿Eh ...?- Pero antes de que alguien pudiera dar una explicación, algo realmente pesado cayó aterrizando junto a ellos, el impacto casi desquiciando a todos. Cuando se limpió el polvo, vieron otra abominación que exaltaba un aroma de dragón, era un dragón humanoide alto, muy alto, con clase para los pies y los brazos, de color negro y morado, joyas brillantes en todo su cuerpo metálico que se asemejaba a una intimidante armadura de escamas, y en lugar de ojos, había seis joyas incrustadas en el casco, formando una estrella de seis puntas. -Y este olor ... Esto es ...el aroma de maestro tanino! ¡Chicos! Cuidado! Este tipo ... ¡Este tipo es ...!

 **-¡¿Yo, me extrañaste, pequeña mierda ?!** \- La armadura rugió hacia ellos, su voz era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer temblar todo el lugar. Esa voz es en verdad de ese imbécil de Miyama, cuando se puso de pie y apretó los puños un par de veces; ya que era como probar esta nueva forma de la suya. ¡¿Que es eso?! - **Esa estuvo cerca. Si no fuera por mi plan de escapar de ese cadáver de antes y transformarme en esta nueva forma, [RAGAFA DEL PECADO DE ADAN](EL MAL DE LA HUMANIDAD) , ¡podría haber muerto! Pero, ¡ay !, el protagonista solo puede morir ¡Tan solo para volver más fuerte que nunca! Ahora dígame, [niños DxD] y compañía, díganme esto ... ¿Tienen algo para contrarrestar esta mi nueva forma ?!**

-...- lo miraron mientras se extendía desde su espalda seis alas de arco iris de dragón, y de sus brazos y piernas brotaron tentáculos y brazos extra. Esa cosa no era algo que se haya visto antes. Ese olor, ese poder, no es algo que no cualquiera deba enfrentar.- Mierda ... parece que tendremos que usar el [modo imperial] ...si nuestro padres estuvieran aquí

 **-¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera una broma o una frase? ¡Muy bien entonces!** \- Y así, se lanzó contra ellos, y no dejó nada más que destrucción detrás de él, ¡mientras se acercaba y convocaba todas las armas posibles y runas a sus espaldas!

-Esto va a ser difícil, ¡pero ahora estoy curado! Esta vez ... ¡No bajaré tan fácilmente! -Todos se opusieron a ese monstruo, con la excepción de kurama y Rina, ¡listos para mostrar el infierno! ¡Ahí viene!-!vamos primos todos juntos¡

[yo aquel que despierta]

 **-¡Perezcan del reino del hombre, BASURA SUPERNATURAL !**

¡BAM!

¡CRASH

Pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiese hacer un movimiento drástico, sucedió algo mucho más siniestro, ¡el cielo artificial sobre sus cabezas se estrelló de repente, no solo deshaciendo la barrera, sino también entrando en esa realidad artificial sin ningún inconveniente! Todos miraron hacia arriba, ya que la atmósfera púrpura artificial volvía a la habitual de color negro nocturno, y solo vieron un punto blanco brillante.

-Otro de tus amigos, Miyam -...?!- No pudieron terminar la frase, porque una sensación recorrió la columna vertebral de los [niños DxD], como si cada fibra de su ser les dijera que despedazaran a lo que emitía esa aura, eso no era miedo, era sed de sangre, el mas puro y primitivo deseo de luchar, solo por que si, peor que cualquier cosa que hayan sentido antes. Ya se enfrentaron a dragones, monstruos e incluso a algunos Demonios de clase alta y suprema, pero nada les habia hecho asentir sí. ¡todos estaban igualmente conmocionados! -¿Qué es esto? Mi cuerpo ... está temblando ...pero no estoy asutada...siento que, siente que deseo pelear, solo por que...si

- **Huh, ¿así que esta es carta del triunfo, hijos del [DxD Dios]**?-dijo miyama a el otro lado. Ese bastardo de Miyama estaba buscando lo mismo que ellos, volcando todas sus atenciones a ese punto en el cielo. Por su tono de voz, él estaba asustado ... ¿Aún vacilante e incluso asustado? - **Sabía que tenías a el [emperador dragón rojo] en tu ejército del infierno, pero pensar que su mayor rival también estaba en él ... ¡Estoy impresionado!**

-¿El rival más grande? ¡Espera, no me digas ...!

se voltearon nuevamente al mismo lugar en el cielo, se desvanece el brillante brillo plateado, revelando lo que se escondía todo el tiempo, escamas blancas brillantes como armadura, garras de un verdadero dragón por manos y pies, cola, cabeza, torso y piernas cubiertas todas en una armería en blanco, un blanco puro, sus penetrantes ojos aarillos lo suficientemente fríos como para golpear un alma en lo profunda, y por último pero no menos importante, un par de alas de dragón blanco hechas de cuatro gigantescas plumas de luz azul, brillando como una segunda luna en el cielo nocturno! N

 _-no puedo creerlo! No sé si debería tener miedo o estar hechizada, pero ahí está, abuelito, y ahora Ichijou, el mayor rival, el alma de las "alas de Luz del emperador Dragón Blanco", la [DIVINA DIVISORA], uno de los dieciocho legendarios [Longinos]. el [arte sagrado] y enemigo jurado del [emperador Dragón Rojo] Ddraig ..._

¡El [emperador blanco de dragón] Albion Gwiber !

-¡El único y verdadero [emperador dragón blanco]!- Todos gritaron, mientras el dragón descendía del cielo al piso. Incluso desde allí podía sentir una inmensa fuerza proveniente de eso.

 _-Tan escalofriante y poderosa, me pregunto si Lord Vali tiene algo que ver con este tipo de poder a pesar de que este es un usuario completamente nuevo._ \- El dragón blanco tomo la línea entre los [niños DxD] y el imbécil de Miyama, cuando el aleteo de sus alas se detuvo, y estaba a punto de poner sus garras en el ...

¡BAM!

-...

-...

...

Cayó de cabeza al suelo.

...

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo siento, lo siento! No estoy acostumbrada a la tierra, así que siempre lo jodo! Lo siento, lo siento! No volverá a suceder!- Y cómicamente poniéndose de pie y poniendo sus brazos en sus caderas, probablemente para verse lo mejor posible después de ese extraño accidente, una voz femenina hizo eco dentro de la armadura. Huh, una chica es el anfitrión actual. se esperaba algo así, ya que a la gente le encanta convertir a Lord Vali en una chica en fanfiction. El aura tensa de repente les sobrevino de nuevo, y ella recurrió a la armadura de dragón que solía ser Miyama Enma (posdata en hijo de puta, un menor en bastardía y un bachiller en estudios de ser un idiota). -Ataquemos la persecución, ¿podríamos? Podia sentir una presencia extremadamente poderosa que venía de este lugar, pero un buen amigo mío dijo que venía de una dimensión diferente, así que pasé para comprobarlo. Supongo que eres tu,

 **-Eh, entonces incluso el [emperador dragón blanco] reconoce mi fortaleza, esto debe ser algo** -. Murmuroel dragón Hydra, cuyo habla goteaba sobre el orgullo y la arrogancia. - **¡Sí, de hecho, soy el más fuerte aquí! ¡Ni siquiera los descendientes del dragón Rojo podrían conmigo!**

-¡Increíble! ¡Luchemos! ¡Te dare por completo en el trasero!

...

-¿Perdón?

 **-Huhuh, qué lenguaje vulgar, algo que no esperaba de los Dragones Blancos, uno de los dos dragones celestiales, solo bajo el [dios dragón del infinito] Ophis ouroboros y el [dragón verdadero], dios de los sueños, Gran Rojo** -. Se rió entre dientes el dragón Hydra, adoptando ahora una pose de lucha, su cuerpo brillando en energía pura y los bordes de su cuerpo exhalando poder puro, el suelo bajo sus pies temblando de la magnitud masiva. - **¡Pero si es una pelea lo que deseas, con mucho gusto te mostraré mi poder! ¡Te mostraré que ni siquiera el dragón más fuerte está en contra del poder de mi intelecto y tu voluntad humana! Te mostraré que ... .! "**

¡ZOOM!

¡DON!

 **-¡Gh ...!-** Y por la madre de todas las ironías, en solo un segundo, más rápido de lo que podía seguir, el [dragón desvaneciente] simplemente se lanzo delante de el al otro lado de la arena, sin dejar sonido ni imagen detrás, como si estuviera allí todo el tiempo. Volvió sus ojos hacia el dragón Hydra, y él fue tan lamentado, ya que con un giro ¡todo su brazo izquierdo fue arrancado! - **¡Gah! ¡Perra!**

-¡Kah, kah! ¡Tengo tu brazo, Señor ~!- Se rió del [dragón desvaneciente], lanzando el brazo en su posesión en una dirección aleatoria, y desplegando aún más sus alas, volviendo toda su atención a su adversario. -¡Mi turno!

 **-¡Como si! ¡Toma eso, pequeña escoria de personaje menor!** \- Y creciendo otro brazo donde solía estar el desgarrado, ese imbécil de Miyama hizo un doble golpe frente a él y creó un aluvión masivo de runas doradas, púrpuras, azules, violetas, verdes y grises, que lanzaron varios disparos mágicos de ¡dentro! Una vez más superando las expectativas, el dragón blanco voló al corazón de ese ataque monstruoso y esquivó tan despreocupadamente contra todos los tesoros y esferas de energía que se lanzaron contra ella. ¡Eso le robó un jadeo al dragón Hydra! -¡ **Imposible!**

\- ¡ Pow !- Ese efecto de sonido cómico que el dragón murmuró fue silenciado por el impacto de su golpe contra las tripas de Miyama. ¡Tan poderosa, explotó una onda de choque que también afecto, y que envió a Miyama a los cielos! ¡Rompió parte de su torso y armadura como un todo, ya que ahora se estaba desmoronando en la nada! ¡Fuerte! -¡Tch! Mira esto, pensé que podrías enfrentarte a un desafío, pero no eres más que otro inconveniente al que me enfrento, como una mierda de vaca en el camino.

-¡ **POR QUÉ, DESAPARECE ...** !- Aparentemente, Miyama se cansó de lidiar con eso, cuando convocó a sus seis pares de alas de arcoiris y comenzó a juntar energía sobre su cabeza. Extendiendo sus brazos hacia los cielos, comenzó a formar una enorme bola de poder de dragón, tan masiva, ¡estaba jalando pequeños objetos como un verdadero agujero negro! Si eso sucede, no solo destruirá a todo, ¡sino a toda la ciudad de Kuoh con él! - **¡Ahora, desaparece! [EMPERADOR DRAGÓN BLA-...!**

{¡DIVIDIR!}

 **-QUÉ...?!** \- Pero no había terminado. Se escucho desde el interior de esas alas que una poderosa voz anunciaba un comando, mientras el Dragón Blanco estaba apuntando una mano para el dragón volador transformado. ¡La bola de la destrucción de repente se hizo más pequeña y más débil, y descendió aún más en los reinos de la mediocridad ya que las alas no detendrían sus llamadas especiales! ¡Esa es la habilidad especial del [DIVINE DIVIDING], la habilidad de cortar el poder de todo lo que toca a la mitad y alimentarse de él! Al final, no quedaba poder en Miyama para controlar y mantener tal poder, desapareciendo en el aire de la cosa en un polvo de luz. - **¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Esto nunca les sucede a los buenos chicos!**

{¡DIVIDIR! ¡DIVIDIR! ¡DIVIDIR! ¡DIVIDIR! ¡DIVIDIR! ¡DIVIDIR! ¡DIVIDIR! ¡DIVIDIR!}{¡DIVIDIR!}

 **-¡NOOOOOOOO ...!**

-Y ahora ... ¡Fuera contigo, señor!- Sin perder tiempo, la [emperatriz dragón blanco] pronto se incrementó con el poder robado, haciendo que la armadura de escamas brille de blanco y brille con tal poder masivo, y tomó vuelo para ponerse al mismo nivel que Miyama. ¡De sus garras, invocó un par de brillantes esferas de plata y sin perder ningún tempo, las arrojó contra el dragón Hydra, su poder se podía sentir en aire!- ¡Toma esto, {TORMENTA DEL DIOS LUMINOSO} !

 **-¡NO TAN RÁPIDO! ¡SOY INVENCIBLE! ¡TANTO EL ATAQUE NO INCLUYE ...!-** Demasiado tarde, el dragón incluso intentó bloquear ese ataque, y mientras lo hacía contra esas dos esferas, cuando entraron en contacto con él, en lugar de desaparecer, explotaron en seis esferas más pequeñas y se distribuyeron solo para retroceder y atacar. él desde atrás! - **Que...?**

¡Demasiado tarde! Esta vez, no pudo bloquearlo, ¡mientras los seis golpeaban su espalda y explotaban en una llama brillante! ¡Pero no se detuvo allí! Las seis esferas comenzaron a girar y rodear su cuerpo, ¡todo mientras golpeaban y explotaban partes específicas de él! Al final, esas esferas ahora tomaban la forma de un átomo, con Miyama como su centro, a medida que se volvían más densas y densas, ¡formando ahora una bola de luz! Miyama estuvo gritando todo el tiempo, pero pronto se quedó mudo cuando las bolas se volvieron tan densas que se convirtieron en una sola esfera de luz cegadora pura, ¡que estalló en una explosión masiva!

Todos estaban estupefactos por eso.

- _¿Es eso ... el poder del [emperador dragón blanco] actual? ¡Tanta potencia, y control total sobre ella también! Maldita sea, si ella resulta ser nuestra enemiga, podrían llegar tiempos difíciles, peor que hoy_ _Esta es la tercera vez que tiemblo hoy y por un buen motivo. ichijou no podría derrotarla sin un poco más de entrenamiento._ \- Desde el polvo de esa explosión, de repente, llegaron los cinco fugitivos, todos inconscientes y que ya no amenazaban, y lo último que llegó fue una niña pequeña con el pecho abierto, revelando un corazón negro, que aún latía, pero a un ritmo muy lento, casi deteniéndose ...

 **-Esto no puede ... Se ... Esto ... No ... Último ... Tiempoeeeee ~ ...** \- se escucho desde el interior de ese corazón negro, la voz de ese bastardo Miyama, que continuó maldiciendo hasta que se calmó, dejándolos en el silencio.

- _¿Es esto el final? No estoy tan seguro ahora. Con todo lo que sucedió hasta ahora, ya no sé qué es lo normal.-_ Trago saliva una vez más y cerro los ojos.- Que dia.

-¡Hey ~! Ustedes chicos ~!- Esa voz vino repentinamente a sus oídos, así que abrió los ojos, solo para ver un dragón blanco con armadura de escamas de frente a ellos, con los brazos cruzados, ojos dorados brillando hacia ellos, y un aura misteriosa hacia ellos como un todo. -Dime, ahora que el viejo se ha ido, ¡solo los tengo para pelear conmigo! ¿Qué te parece? ¡Luchemos!

-{ELIZABETH, LUCHAR CON ELLOS NO ES LA IDEA MÁS SABRIA AHORA.} -se escucho desde el interior de las alas, una voz que solo se puede suponer que es de Albion, el [emperador dragón blanco] original, el [dragón ingles].

- _Entonces, ¿esta anfitriona es también una maníaca de batalla? Me pregunto qué tan cerca está de Lord Vali._

-{SON FUERTES. NO GARANTIZARÉ TU VICTORIA, NI TU VIDA SI TU DECIDE IR ADELANTE. DEBEMOS RETIRARNOS POR AHORA.}

-Pero, ya sabes, Arubin ~ ...- Dijo, doblando sus piernas hacia ellos, en un instante, se precipitó contra todos, ¡ambas garras listas para luchar! -¡Esto solo me anima aún más para luchar contra ellos!

 **-** {ELIZABETH!}

-¡Tch ...!

ZOOOM!

-¿Eh ...?- Pero antes de que pudiera venir chocando contra ellos, sucedió algo aún más extraño, al salir de la nada, algo parecido a una cuchilla de repente alcanzó el cuello del hakuryuukou, y la apartó de todos, arrastrándola hasta un tercer individuo, una alta y una hermosa joven rubia con ojos plateados, piel clara, cabello recogido en una coleta trenzada y vestida con un traje plateado, y llevando algo así como una momia en sus brazos. Una vez allí, soltó al dragón blanco, que se puso de pie para enardecerlo. -¡Qué diablos, Arthuria !

-Lisa, deberías escuchar a Albion-sama con más frecuencia. Traerte aquí era una tarea ya ardua. No podría ayudar si las cosas se convirtieran en un desastre. Deberíamos retirarnos por ahora, ya que tu ya tienes tu diversión.- La rubia dijo con un suspiro, de repente volviendo su atención hacia los [niños DxD]. Sin embargo, estaban más preocupado por el arma que llevaba. Esa cosa ... es incluso más poderosa que la armadura de escamas. Al principio no podían decir que estaba tomando la forma de una cuchilla, pero después de volver a verlo lo que suponen que es su forma original, sudando frío.

- _Esa forma, esa punta filosa, qué aura sofocante y poderosa ... No hay error, esa chica rubia es la anfitriona de eso ..._

"La santa lanza del sol poniente", el arma que atravesó al Rey del Rey y es considerado el "arte sagrado mas poderosos", el "longinus definitivo", llevando el nombre original de los más fuertes. El [verdadero Longinus].

-¡Psh! ¡asesina de alegria!

-Es lo único que se se permite matar, de todos modos.- Vino esa respuesta tímida. Luego se volvió hacia ellos y se acercó, sellando a su [verdadero Longinus] al ver el horror en sus caras; solo para sonreír serena y entregarls esa cosa momificada. -Lo siento si mi pequeña idiota les trajo a todos los problemas de cualquier forma. Y espero que este pequeño regalo de alguna manera pueda compensar el daño, la he encontrado cerca de este lugar, así que he decidido para ayudar. Hasta luego, Demonios de kuoh, espero volver a vernos .

-¡Y sé que todos ustedes están escondiendo a el [emperador dragón rojo] en alguna parte! ¡Díganle que si quiere pelear, buscará a la única y inigualable Elizabeth!

-Silencio, tú.- La llamada portadora del [verdadero Longinus], Arthuria, suspiró profundamente y convocó de nuevo a la "Lanza del destino", formando con ella una burbuja desde la punta de su espada. Tanto ella como la llamada Elizabeth entraron a su forma esférica y en un segundo, ¡pop !, como una burbuja de jabón, estalló en el aire, sin dejar rastros.

Ese ... Fue en verdad un día poco común. No sólo lucharon con la causa de todos los problemas que rodeaban Kuoh, sus hijos adoptivos y por la consideración con los [seis reyes del dragón], también se reunieron y vieron la potencia de la [emperatriz dragón blanco], y su pareja, la portadora del más fuertes de los [artes sagrados], el [Verdadero Longino] .

-Huh ~ ... Huh ...!

-¡Aria-nee! ¡Esa momia! ¡Se está moviendo! -De repente, sacándola de su estupor, dijo de repente Basara, señalando la cosa vendada en su regazo. -¡Está bien! Esa chica Arthuria dijo algo acerca de "pagar", pero ¿qué significa eso? ¡Esta momia ahora avanza! ¡Está viva! ¡Rápido! ¡Abrámoslo!

-¡S-sí! Cálmate, ahora! ¡Te sacaré!- Dijo aria, arrancando las vendas tan rápido como podia. Lo primero que vio fue piel clara, blanca como la leche, fácil de tocar. Eso le asustó un poco, ya que aparentemente era un ser humano o algo así, pero mientras rasgaba y desenredaba esas capas de vendajes, algo dentro de ella le molestaba. Primero, piel, luego ... Cuerpo ... Entonces ... Pelo rojo ... -Espera ... Esto ... ¡Esto no puede ser! Esto no puede ... -¡Convirtió sus manos en garras, y rasgo las vendas enteras! Estaba lista para todo, pero al final, esa chica Arthuria le demostró que estaba equivocado ... era ... era ...-N-Némesis ...?

-Aria...?

...

...

¡DRIP!

-Ah ah ah...!- aria no podía ver. su visión era borrosa No podía levantarse, sus piernas temblaban, no podía hablar, todas las palabras en su boca se extinguieron. - _Esto es ... Esto es ... No sé qué es esto ... Me duele el pecho ... No sé qué hacer ... Némesis ... Némesis ..._ _NÉMESIS! -_ ¡WAAAAAAAAH ...! ¡NEMESIS! ¡HUAAAAAAAH ...!

-Ehehe ... Cállate, Aria. Estás siendo demasiado ruidosa.

-¡Cállate! ¡ estabas a punto de morir ! ¡Déja de ser tan fuerte esta vez, puta! ¡ WAAAAAAAAH ~!- Dijo, golpeándola en la cara solo para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas!- _Waaaah! ¡Ella está bien! Mi Némesis está bien!_

-Huh, está bien, llora.

-Némesis ...- Ambas escucharon una voz muy familiar desde atrás. se detuvieron con el llanto, solo para darse la vuelta y ver a una Rina muy sorprendida de pie junto a ellas. Primero, se sorprendió por completo, pero luego su cara comenzó a temblar, mientras sus ojos ahora purpuras se cristalizaban y dejaban correr pequeñas gotas de agua salada. Al final, cayó de rodillas, completamente agitada y desolada, mientras Nemesis suspiró y se sentó en el suelo. -¡Némesis ... Némesis ...!

-Oye, bienvenido a casa ... Berolina Gremory.- La hermana mayor dijo, extendiendo su brazo hacia la cara de Rina solo para luego pasar sus dedos sobre su ahora cabello carmesí. Al final, ella sonrió débilmente. Ella sonrió. -Estoy tan ... orgulloso de ti , eres mi orgullo.

-¡ NEEEEEMEEEEESIS ...!- Y todos se dieron por vencidos llorando, abrazando a la querida pelirroja por amor a la vida. Incluso con su brazo derecho ausente, Rina siguió abrazando a su hermana como si no hubiera mañana, pero si lo había. -Estoy ... ¡Estoy tan feliz

kurama le tomó mucho tiempo aparecer con ichijou y Kyouka, todos de alguna manera maltratados, pero completamente vivos de todos modos. Lo mismo ocurre con los fugitivos de Miyama~, ya que los demonios a cargo de la curación dijeron que vivirían y que ya no estarían bajo el control de Miyama Enma.

 _-Entonces ... Este es finalmente el final de este largo e infernal día. Y para el final de eso, ganamos, completamente._

 _Pero, con el Dragón Blanco ahora revelado, junto con la actual portadora del [True Longinus], solo puedo esperar a los peores días por venir. Huh, por ahora, me olvidaré de eso, y disfrutaré de nuestra victoria ... Sí, esto es ... El final de esta larga primavera._

...

...

-Espera, ¿que le paso a Némesis?

-Yuno-nee, no arruines el momento.

* * *

 **y con esto concluye esta batalla ahora solo sigue el capitulo final de este volumen y arco, 30 capítulos para la aparición del [emperador dragón blanco] y el [verdadero longinus], dejen sus opiniones en la caja de comentarios, POR FAVOR**

* * *

 **conceptos**

 **[annihilation nova](** 矮星の台なし,Waisei no dai nashi/ _アナイーレーションノバ, Anaīrēshon'noba_ **)** traducido como [nueva aniquilación](estrella enana de la ruina) técnica de berolina en la que libera su [poder de la destrucción] y lo compacta en una forma esférica haciendo lo girar internamente con alta intensidad hasta producir un efecto desplazado a su alrededor para posterior mente arrojarlo contra el enemigo

 **curiosidades**

-esta técnica surgió accidentalmente del primer intento fallido de berolina por aprender la [estrella de la extinción]

-esta técnica es básicamente un rasengan de poder de la destrucción

 **[zebub crow](** 女王の印,Joō no shirushi/ゼブブクロン,Zebubukuraun **)** traducido como [corona de zebub](simbolo de la reina) es una forma evolucionada singular y poderosa de un Alastor, en el cual él o ella puede controlar libremente sus habilidades sin perder el control de su cordura o poder demoníaco. De esta forma, el Alastor también mantiene su apariencia humanoide, pero se le agrega algo más, mientras Cohen se cubre con una armadura negra, y Berolina cultiva un par de hermosas y brillantes alas de mariposa sobre su espalda. Considerado el pináculo de la evolución de Alastor, los que llegan a la [corona de Zebub] solían ser nominados como los líderes del clan. Sin embargo, esta habilidad aún cuesta el propio poder del demonio y la resistencia del usuario en grados monstruosos.

 **[sunlight yellow overdrive]** traducido como [sobrecarga de luz solar amarilla] técnica usada a través de la [estrella fugaz del dragón] mediante la cual tras recibir el poder de la [hidra del samsara infinito] el crea una bola de fuego draconiano masivo y super concentrado que se convierte en un sol artificial para posteriormente lanzadlo contra un objetivo, creando una gran destrucción capaz de borrar ciudades enteras del mapa y destrozar parte del espacio dimensional

 **[burst sinner adam](** 人類の悪,Jinrui no waru/バーストシニエルアダム,Bāsuto shinineru Adamu **)** traducido como [ráfaga del pecado de adan](el mal de la humanidad) armadura de escamas nacida de la fusión del los 6 [artes sagrados] de todos los antiguos reyes dragón con poder suficiente para rivalizar con la clase jefe(rey dragón, rey demonio, serafin, cadre)

 **personajes**

 **akio himejima(** 姫島盛田, himejima akio **)**

 **raza:** híbrido ángel caído-dragón asendencia demoníaca(original) demonio reencarnado(actual)

 **alias:** sacerdotisa del sadismo, ángel del rayo maldito

 **cabello:** negro

 **ojos:** purpura rojizo

 **clasificación:** dragón de alto nivel, dragón celestial(en proceso), demonio de clase alta, alfil

 **afiliaciones:** inframundo(hogar), clan hyodo(miembro), clan himejima(miembro), grigori(miembro), clan gremory(sirvienta), nobleza de nemesis(alfil)

 **equipo:** rayo sagrado, rayo maldito, armas de luz

 **familia**

juzo hyodo(tataratatarabuelo)

gorou hyodo(tatarabuelo)

issei satanas(bisabuelo)

akeno himejima(bisabuela)

kurenai himejima(abuelo)

kamui himejima(padre)

 **personalidad:** juguetona, burlona,sádica y masoquista hasta la médula, habiendo heredado las características de su linea de sangre, akio es alguien que siente placer placer al infligir dolor a otros aunque a diferencia de su ancestra ella prefiere el daño psicológico por sobre el físico, aunque disfruta del recibir daño ella misma, nacida con gran poder y talento, akio es engreída y orgullosa y siempre que tenga la oportunidad de alardear y aplastar la voluntad de sus enemigos lo hará, pese a su orgullo ella al igual que aria no esta profundamente aferrada a su herencia y no considera que esta deba definirla, y pese a su sadismo ella demuestra ser amable con aquellos que considera que se lo merecen

 **apariencia:** una mujer joven alta, curvilínea, y tetona, con largo cabello negro azulado, y ojos purpuras tipicos de los ángeles caídos, akoi posee los tipos de alas de sus 3 lineas sanguíneas

 **curiosidades**

-su apariencia esta basada en akeno de DxD

-al igual que akeno ella hija de uno de los crades de grigori

 **yuno isseison(** ゆの一誠ソン, yuno isseison **)**

 **raza:** dragón/semidios ascendencia demoníaca

 **alias:** dragón valquiria

 **cabello:** blanco plata

 **ojos:** azules

 **clasificación:** demonio de clase media, dragón de alto nivel, dragón celestial(en proceso), valquiria, deidad(en proceso)

 **afiliaciones:** inframundo, clan hyodo(miembro), casa isseison(miembro), asgardia

 **equipo:** magia, armadura de valquiria

 **familia**

gondul(ancestra)

juzo hyodo(ancestro)

gorou hyodo(ancestro)

issei satanas(ancestro)

rossweise(ancestra)

helmwige(ancestra)

 **personalidad:** alegre, responsable y algo despistada, yuno es una persona intelectual, a la que le gusta el estudio y la lectura siendo, creciendo bajo las enseñanzas militares yuno posee un desarrollado sentido del deber y las respnsabilidad

 **apariencia:** joven de estatura media, largo cabello plateado que adorna con varios broches, ojos azul marino y una figura curvilínea y con un gran busto como la mayoría de mujeres del clan hyodo, posee facciones tanto europeas como japonesas

 **curiosidades**

-la mayoría de las veces que aparece se le puede ver con una paleta dulce en la boca

-su nombre proviene de la diosa romana del matrimonio juno mejor conocida como hera en el mito griego, algo raro siendo ella de origen nórdico y japones


	31. nueva chica gremory

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, el final de este emocionante arco**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **nuevo renacimiento: nueva chica gremory**

 **parte 1**

Y finalmente, la vida cotidiana volvió a la normalidad. 'Normal', como en, el 'más normal que se puede obtener'. Han pasado unas semanas desde el último incidente de Miyama, y como tal, sucedieron muchas cosas. No mucho...

Primero, ichijou estaba feliz (algo así) de saber que Berolina Gremory realmente no había muerto en ese momento. En cambio, pasó por una cirugía más bien 'especial' de parte de la Reina Demonio Mary Beelzebub, cambiando toda su 'identidad' como Berolina Gremory para convertirse en ' _Ludger Bael_ '. Sin embargo, por alguna razón u otra, ella se liberó de esa maldición y regresó a su ser anterior aunque perdiendo parte de su memoria como ludger bael en el proceso. Incluso la Reina Demonio Beelzebub se sorprendió y realmente se enojó porque dijo que el lord Cohen no podía parar de restregárselo en la cara.

- _Entonces, ¿Gremory fue Ludger todo este tiempo?-_ Debe admitir que al principio le molesto, lo suficiente como para golpearla con fuerza en el estómago, pero tan acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas que simplemente decidió olvidarse de eso. Además, no es que no sea en parte culpable de esa transformación. Ella misma lo dijo como Ludger, quería alejarse del dolor de ser débil y deshacerse de sus emociones para crecer como un verdadero demonio. Al menos es lo que le dijeron. Y gracias a Nemesis, es un poco incómodo pensar, Ella pudo volver a la normalidad. Por supuesto, ella pasó por muchos exámenes, y al final, la doctora mary dijo que Berolina Gremory nunca podría volver a ser como era antes, una pequeña cadena de pelo negro sobre ella para probar eso. - _Pero al menos ... recuperé a mi [rey]._

 _Mi rey ... Como en, soy de ella ... Espera, no._

 _Hablando de ella ..._

¡DON!

¡VOOOOOSH!

-¿Eh ...?- Oyó de nuevo el sonido de un bate de béisbol golpeando un homerun; y en consecuencia, vio una bola blanca cruzar el cielo y desaparecer de la vista.- Buena esa.

Desde lo alto de allí, comiendo su almuerzo en paz, ichijou bajo los ojos para ver el campo de béisbol, donde una cortina de polvo cruzó todas las bases en una instancia, dejando a una parte de la multitud atónita, lamentándose o histérica. Al final, el maestro declaró ganador por Blowout, mientras todo el equipo azul vitoreaba y se ponía de pie para correr en busca de la silueta detrás de todo ese polvo. Muy pronto, esa nube sucia se estaba volviendo más y más débil, y luego reveló a la chica detrás de ella ...

Figura curvilínea, pechos amplios y peligrosamente grandes, piel clara cubierta de sudor, grandes ojos púrpuras brillantes con pupilas levemente rajadas y ... Cabello corto alargado en hombros en un fuerte tono carmesí con un pequeño resalte negro en uno de sus flequillos y salvaje patillas. ella es, ahora uno de los 'ídolos ascendentes' de la academia Kuoh, el 'Carmesí de primer año', sonriendo como una idiota mientras se reía detrás del bate de béisbol en su boca y se subía la bomba para perder el control su culo

-¡Lo hiciste otra vez, Rina-chan! ¡Ganamos!

 _-_ ¡Eso es Gremory para ti! ¡Espero que pueda unirse al equipo algún día! ¡Eso sería genial!

-¿Cómo puede ella moverse con ese peso extra? Eres increíble, Berolina-sama!

ichijou escucho desde donde estaba, ya que la multitud prácticamente se tragó a la pelirroja. Sí, está bien, allí está ella. Berolina Gremory; la ídolo ascendente pelirroja de la academia Kuoh.

¿Quién podría haber pensado? A pesar de su tamaño y encantos femeninos, ella puede ser todo un monstruo en los deportes. Según Nemesis, Berolina siempre tuvo esta fuerza y resistencia monstruosas para ser un atleta impresionante,(conteniendo obviamente sus rasgos sobrenaturales), pero para ser más como Lady Rias, mantuvo ese calificativo oculto durante los períodos escolares. Ahora, sin tales límites y mentalidad, pasó de ser una estudiante de primer año pelirroja desconocida al ídolo atlético deportivo y carismático que todo el mundo adora en solo unas pocas semanas. Es algo irónico cuando tomas su nombre en consideración. Ella es más como Lady Rias ahora, pero diferente ...

-Mientras tanto, estoy atrapado como nadie-. Suspiro, cogiendo un huevo frito y comiéndolo, viendo a la ídolo pelirrojo pasar de béisbol a baloncesto, haciendo una volcada sonora en el primer minuto. Trato de coger otro pedazo de carne; pero su mano vendada reaccionó violentamente al movimiento, haciéndole gemir de dolor y soltando los palillos. -Oh, claro, Beelzebub-sensei dijo que tomará un tiempo hasta que esté completamente curado, incluso con [Lagrimas de Phenex].- La peor parte fue convencer a su madre de que estaba bien y evitar que ella llamara a la policía de Kuoh. Suspiró de nuevo. -Estoy un poco celosa de ella, de verdad. Debe ser agradable ...

 _-No digas eso cuando estés consciente de que estamos aquí, Izuki._ \- Ichijou escucho en su mente, esa voz lo hizo fruncir el ceño un poco. cogió un trozo de carne para comer, y luego volteó hacia el rabillo del ojo para ver a cierta rubia fresa sentada a su lado, bebiendo su caja de jugo y jugando con su portátil, y Ren parado de espaldas, también mirando el juego. .

- _Sí, estoy atrapado en el equipo de perdedores, personas que nunca pueden llegar a los niños populares, incluso si quisieran, lo cual es triste._

-Aún así, ella es la hermana pequeña de Nemesis-san y una Gremory, que también desciende de Lord Bael. Es solo un hecho para ella tener rasgos tan carismáticos.- El ninja dijo, sentándose a su lado para acariciar el hombro de ichijou. el cual no sabe si lo está diciendo para alegrarlo o alabar a Gremory. No le importa, para ser honesto. -Será mejor que cuides de ella, o toda la escuela estará en tu contra.

-Como si. Ya ni siquiera interactuamos desde que volvimos-. Dijo con un suspiro. Así es, desde que volvieron del inframundo para tratar sus heridas, Berollina Gremory no le ha dicho una sola palabra, cada vez que se encuentran en los corredores, ella siempre está rodeada de nuevos amigos y admiradores, de modo que cuando almuerza, y en todo ese tiempo, ella no los visitó en lo más mínimo. - _Siendo completamente honesto, extraño eso un poco. Aún así, me alegro de que ella tenga su propia personalidad ahora, incluso si esto significa que ya no soy parte de su mundo._ -Solo pasaron unas semanas ... Y ahora, ella es una de las chicas más populares en todo el primer año, mientras estoy atrapado aquí en el terreno perdedor. Al menos no estoy solo, muchachos.

 _-¿A qué te refieres con' muchachos '? Solo quiero que lo sepas, evito a las personas para que no descubran que soy ESPer ._

-Y yo soy un ninja. El secreto es parte del trabajo. Como puedes ver, Ichijou, estás solo.- le dicen sus duras y ásperas palabras, haciéndolo sentir como un completo idiota. Esta acostumbrado a eso, así que lo proceso rápidamente. Sí, meses de entrenamiento y el infierno en sí mismo, y todavía es un Social cero.

- _No está mal, al menos ... Esta es mi vida, después de todo. Y oye, obtuve algo increíble de esos, así que no me puedo quejar.-_ Sintió que alguien los enganchaba en una dirección, y pronto noto que era Ren; sonrojándose y acariciando su cabeza.

-Aún así, somos un poco conocidos para este trabajo, así que ... Sí, estoy atrapado contigo, me guste o no.

-Huh. Gracias, Ren

- _No estés tan deprimido, ahora; Izuki. Como has pensado, tienes algo aún más increíble con esas aventuras tuyas._ -Escucho dentro de su cabeza, Mizuki acercándose a el para sacar sus palillos de sus manos vendadas y coger para el un pedazo de carne tan complicado, que el lo mordió. - _Además ... ¿No te alegra que las cosas hayan salido mejor de lo esperado? Esta es la parte más importante, ¿sabes?_

 _-Las cosas cambiaron mejor de lo esperado. tienes razón, en realidad ..._

Miyama Rei y los otros fugitivos ya no serán un problema. No solo Miyama terminó en un estado de conmoción después de su derrota, las chicas ahora tienen la pieza que falta, esa niña con un corazón como [arte] sagrado basado en el [Rey dragón purpura] Tannin el [dragón del meteoro ardiente], para la ubicación de Miyama Enma, el Doctor loco detrás de su sufrimiento y dolor Prometieron que ya no causarían daño a otras criaturas o escuelas sobrenaturales, y algún día, se vengarán ahora que saben dónde está escondido su 'genio malvado' ... Pero como Sarah tiene a Kyou Tsukino como su editor y Kiruko todavía tienen que asistir a la escuela, por lo que establecerán su base en Kuoh por ahora, lo que significa que de vez en cuando ichijou tendrá que encontrarlos y saludarlos. Incluso dijeron que intentarán volver a Miyama con una mejor actitud con respecto a todo

Con ellos fuera del camino, los preparativos para la reunión Demonio-Vampiro están casi completos. Ren y ichijouo todavía nos encargaremos del resto de las [Siete maravillas de Kuoh], pero después de toda esa mierda por la que han pasado la última vez, cree que algunos capítulos de broma serán pan comido. Ariaconsiguió su trabajo como secretaria y asistente de Nemesis , así que tiene la excusa para pasar más tiempo con Kuoh y con su amado [rey]. Hablando de eso, Nemesis se puso un poco más alegre y fácil en esas últimas semanas, y de vez en cuando, ichijou sorprendía a ella y a berolina hablando de algo ...

la [nobleza] de serena alias el consejo estudiantil decidió manifestarse y encontrar más sospechosos y / o cadena de eventos que podrían poner en riesgo la seguridad de la ciudad de Kuoh en su conjunto, y dado que kurama necesita dar su informe sobre los eventos de esa parte de Japón, el conjunto de la Región de Kanto, regreso a la central yokai, tal vez tarde o temprano podrán obtener un respaldo de otras facciones de youkai, incluso de Kunou-sama, quien dijo que desea conocer al heredero de su esposo. Además, Salvatina veritas alias Sally se convirtió en parte del personal de la escuela como escáner y radar gracias a su maestría anormal en las [artes sabias], y como tal, de vez en cuando, ichijou puede verla para que entrenen (es decir, compartir algunas tonterías pervertidas) y le de una pequeña monada para el. Por supuesto, la gente lo mira pensando que es un lolicon.

- _En general ... Sí, las cosas salieron mejor de lo esperado. Estoy vivo, mis amigos, aprendices y Nemesis-san, Aria-san, Gremory y, bueno, Kuoh como un todo. Además, si las cosas van bien, dijeron que pueden encontrar a Annie en poco tiempo. Debería estar feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tengo todo bajo control, y todo está funcionando bien ... Pero algo me inquieta. Y desde que hablé con Aria-san, tengo bastante buena idea de lo que podría estar causando esto_ ...

El [emperador dragón blanco], el actual [dragón desvaneciente]

El [emperador dragón blanco], el del [arte sagrado], [longinus] [DIVINA DIVISORA](las alas ligeras del emperador dragón blanco) que contine el espíritu del [dragón de la lengua venenosa] Albion Gwiber, el otro [dragón celestial] además de Ddraig. Ella fue la que salvó a todos de la carta de triunfo de Miyama, (aunque el estuba jodido desde el principio no habia forma de que sobreviviera a su pelea con los [niños DxD]), con poco o ningún esfuerzo. Además, ella tiene el control total sobre su [arte sagrado], y al igual que Lord Vali, terminó su partido sin siquiera sudar, todo mientras hacía bromas y hacía cosas extrañas. Basara incluso dijo que ni siquiera era tan brillante, pero si derrotaba a ese bastardo de Miyama, cuyas fuerzas suman el poder de todos los [artes sagrados] de los [reyes dragón] en su estado de [rompe balance] combinados ...

Sin mencionar, ella también tiene un compañero ... O ella es la compinche, de la portadora actual del [arte sagrado] [verdadero Longinus] , el mas poderoso de los 18 y la mayor arma sagrada que existe contra los Demonios. Afortunadamente, parecía más controlada que el maníaco de batalla que es la nueva [emperatriz dragón blanco], y si ella puede controlarla así, significa que ichijou y todos los demás estan a salvo por ahora. Ella también sano a Nemesis, así que hasta ahora, ella es buena en los libros ...

-Aún así ... será mejor que me vuelva más fuerte o de lo contrario no seré el [emperador dragón rojo] por mucho tiempo. Fui un idiota por pensar que los problemas no surgirían después de uno tras otro.- el suspiro, ahora caminando hacia su casa después de clases. No tiene clubes a los que asistir ... Eh ... Ni tareas pendientes, así que es mejor que se vaya y que descanse por lo que le importa, como lo ha estado haciendo en los últimos días, para sanar sus heridas más rápido y no sufrir de por ellas demasiado.- Bueno, al menos estoy medio preparado para lo que pueda suceder, especialmente durante la reunión- Me volví hacia mi equipo sagrado. -Oye, señor Dragon Ddraig, ¿crees que Lord Vali está instruyendo al [emperador dragón blanco] actual? Después de todo, ambos son fanáticos de las batallas, como me dijeron.

-[HUM ~, ES BASTANTE POSIBLE, ES UNA TEORÍA INTERESANTE, PERO NO CREO QUE LUCIFER ESTARÍA FELIZ DE PARTICIPAR EN UNA LUCHA EN LA QUE NO ESTÉ FÍSICAMENTE INCLUIDO.] - Dijo el dragón en SU brazo, su tono de voz le hizo pensar que estaba reflexionando profundamente sobre la situación -[TAL VEZ, QUIZÁS LA ENSEÑANZA DEL BLANCO, LA ACTUAL, LO QUE COMPARTIÓ CON EL LUCIFER, O SI MISMO ESTÁ ENSEÑANDO A LA ACTUAL TÁCTICA DE BATALLA. NO ME SORPRENDERÍA SI SU ALMA, QUE INFLUYE EN LA ACTUAL, TAMBIÉN HAY TAL POSIBILIDAD.]

-Es inútil quejarse, ¿verdad? La única respuesta ahora es fortalecerse y tratar con ella más tarde. Tal vez ella no será malvada ni antagonista conmigo, pero no puedo correr el riesgo.- Dijo, estirando sus brazos a mitad de camino a casa y mirando nuevamente el resplandor verde en su brazo izquierdo detrás de todos esos vendajes. -Después de todo, no puedo llamarme el sucesor de Senpai si no puedo manejar a un [emperador dragón blanco], ¿verdad? Pero para eso, ¿podrías prestarme algo de tu fuerza, Dragón Rojo?

-[POR SUPUESTO, SOCIO. TAMBIÉN QUIERO PROBAR LA FUERZA DE LA ACTUAL, PARA VER SI ES REALMENTE EL SUCESOR CORRECTO DE ESE LUCIFER Y EL BLANCO.]- Llega la poderosa voz dentro de su "Guantelete del emperador dragón rojo". Ese tipo de confianza realmente lo está estimulando para hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Tal vez sea solo fanboy un poco sobre lord issei y su rivalidad con lodr Vali, pero escuchar que el [emperador dragón blanco] está cerca lo hace querer crecer aún más fuerte.

-Y si ella es tan fuerte como parece, entonces no tengo otra opción.- Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. ¿Por qué sigue sonriendo como un idiota en esos momentos y situaciones inapropiadas? Tal vez no esta tan tranquilo como piensa que esta, y tal vez eso no es algo malo.-Genial. La próxima vez, probemos nuestra fortaleza. Sí, definitivamente he cambiado mucho. Tal vez sea solo una impresión de mí mismo, tal vez sea la sensación de alivio y alivio por Gremory, pero me siento mucho más vivo, y no siento esta sensación de calidez y serenidad desde ...

¡ZING!

 **-** [SOCIO, PUEDO SENTIR UNA PRESENCIA DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DE ESA PARED!]

-Sí, yo también lo sentí.- Dijo recuperándose de esa pequeña chispa de conciencia que se activó no hace mucho tiempo. - _Huh, los problemas llegaron antes de lo que esperaba, y ahora estoy solo. Esa podría ser una pelea complicada si tengo que darle una oportunidad. Pero después de todo lo que pasé, no puedo decir que no tengo experiencia-_. se puso en una pose de batalla mientras una sombra se deslizaba sobre el giro de la calle. - _Listo o no, aquí viene!_

-Oh-hoh. Oh, hohohoh. Echa un vistazo a eso, Ichijou-kun es todo confrontacional y audaz. Seguro trae algunos recuerdos.- Oyó una voz familiar detrás de dicha pared, que pronto reveló una nueva figura, una cierta ídolo de Kuoh pelirroja, caminando de puntillas y con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo con esos grandes y brillantes ojos morados. Verla hizo que descartara su [arte sagrada] y su pose de batalla, mientras se volvía hacia el y agitaba una mano. -Yahoo ~. ¿Cómo te va, Ichijou-kun? Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.

-Sí, mucho tiempo sin verte, Rina.- Dijo con un suspiro, también saludando y acercándose a ella. - _Esta es ella esta vez, ¿eh? No puedo decir que no quería hablar con ella por un tiempo.-_ Cruzo los brazos y examino rápidamente su nueva apariencia. Su cabello corto y rojo con una explosión de tono negro, ojos de color púrpura brillante que eran su color original y un brazo derecho completamente vendado, el que perdió contra Miyama y obtuvo uno nuevo de la Doctora mary y Katallia, hecho completamente de la estructura celular maleable de katallia y los restos de su brazo original. -Entonces ... ¿Cómo está tu brazo? ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Bueno, sí. Beelzebub-sama es un genio con respecto a esas cosas. Todavía se derrite un poco de vez en cuando y todavía no siento mucho, pero creo que con el tiempo mejorará.- Ella dijo, levantando el brazo y apretando un par de veces. El agarre es fuerte y los movimientos son buenos. A diferencia de íchijou, que casi hizo estallar su propio brazo para alcanzar su bolsillo delantero, está muy bien. Sin embargo, ella lo ocultó de su vista y se volvió hacia el. -Sin embargo, esta no es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Estoy aquí por ti, Tsukino Ichijou-kun. Y tengo algo que devolverte.

-¿Eh ...?- Inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, ligeramente confundido. Sin embargo, ella no le dio ninguna explicación ni más información. En lugar de eso, ella arrojó tranquilamente algo brillante en su dirección, que lo levanto en el aire. Hacía frío y estaba cortando, se pregunto qué es. La respuesta llegó poco después cuando abrió su puño, haciéndole tararear sorprendido:-¿Qué ... Mis llaves ?

 **-Sí, te las devuelvo eso.-** Dijo con una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo una pose de mirada, lo que lo sumió aún más en la confusión.

- _¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Pensé que era su sueño estar cerca del [emperador dragón]. A menos que ... Tal vez lo sea._

 **-Porque, ¿sabes qué Ichijou-kun? ¡Llegué a la conclusión de que ya no te necesito!**

-Ah .., tenía razón.

 **-Sí. Después de un poco de reflexión y autoconciencia, llegué a la conclusión de que ya no tengo que soportar tu mierda.-** Ella dijo en un tono tan despreocupado y tranquilo pero eufórico, que es un poco discordante.

 _-Espera; ¿Qué dice ella? Esa es mi linea._

- **Eres malhumorado, grosero, violento, ignorante, estúpido, no insinúas, pervertido, indiferente, idiota y en general desagradable. En serio, creo que incluso te evitaría si fueras un humano normal. No me sorprende que vayas sin amigos.**

-...- sus labios se curvaron en una incómoda media sonrisa de torpeza e ira. Nuevamente con es esa sensación de golpear a alguien en la cara, algo que quería hacer con Gremory hace mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara todo el [Juego de Puntuación]. -¿Y soportaste eso todo este tiempo porque ...?

 **-Por tu [arte sagrado], por supuesto. Fui estúpida e ingenua, pensando que alguien como tú podría ayudarme a ser más fuerte, ¡pero estaba completamente equivocada! -** Ella se encogió de hombros y abrió una sonrisa hacia el. Con esa sonrisa, incluso el sonrío bajo sus ojos. - **No necesito que te hagas más fuerte, y no necesito que me ayudes a ser independiente. Por lo tanto, no tienes ningún uso para mí, Berolina Gremory, así que ya no necesito hartarte de tu mierda. De hecho, creo que te odio .**

-Je, yo también te odio , Rina.- Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. - _Esto es realmente extraño, es como que realmente me gusta lo que me está diciendo. No es que importe, pero de alguna manera, me siento orgulloso de ella._ -Sí, así es, no soy un caballero en una armadura brillante, no soy un protagonista de una fanfiction de OC, no soy senpai. Solo soy Tsukino Ichijou, un tipo normal con una mala personalidad, malos grados, sin reputación y completamente inútil y débil en este mundo, que fue lo suficientemente afortunado como para tener el [guante aumentado]. Y nada más. Sin embargo, a diferencia de alguien que conozco, tengo un control completo de lo que soy, en lugar de volver atrá. en personalidades .

 **-Bueno, eso apesta, ¡porque tu personalidad actual es horrible!-** Ella dijo, cruzando sus brazos y volteándose, dándole un giro de EJE y una mirada a un lado. - **Bueno, como sea. No es como si fuera a tener que mirarte la cara por mucho tiempo a partir de ahora. Podrás ser mi [Reina], pero eso no significa que deba permanecer pegado a ti. De hecho, desde esto es todo lo que necesitaba decir, me voy ahora .**

-Y me alegro por eso. Regresa a tus bimbos y zombis, por lo que me importa.- el personalmente no, realmente. Hizo un movimiento con la mano para agitar el polvo, en clara señal de que se fuera. -Al menos, a diferencia de ti, tengo mis propios amigos. Solo espero que no vuelvas a meter a alguien en tu desorden como lo hiciste con todos los de tu [nobleza].

 **-Bleh.-** Fue todo lo que dijo mientras empujaba su párpado hacia abajo y le sacaba su lengua, lo último que hizo antes de invocar un circulo mágico y desaparecer de la vista. Y allí va, sin siquiera decir adiós.

- _Huh, esa fue una conversación interesante. No hicimos nada más que señalar las fallas de los demás, sin embargo, la sensación de izquierda fue de alivio total e incluso orgullo. Tal vez esa es la sensación de ver a alguien que conoces crecer mentalmente, lo cual significa algo para alguien como Gremory, aunque duela un poco. Realmente no la odio, lejos de eso. Es solo que tengo otros problemas con los que lidiar, y tan pronto como termine uno, mejor. Aún así, tal vez algún día podamos mantener una conversación más larga, y con eso, me refiero a uno de esos nuevamente, en lugar de solo insultos pasivo-agresivos como aquellos de los que estoy harto. Eso es lo más cercano que hemos tenido a una conversación normal desde que nos conocimos._

Salió de sus pensamientos con un suspiro, y puso las llaves en su bolsillo como deberían. Al entrar a su casa, noto que no había nadie en casa, pero como es muy temprano en la noche, sus hermanas probablemente todavía estén trabajando o en la universidad, kurama todavía asiste a la conferencia youkai y natalia y lui bei probablemente estén ayudando a kyou en su trabajo. Miro un papel doblado sobre la mesa y tenía razón, su mamá está ausente por ayudar y trabajar con Sarah- en el hospital, mientras que sus hermanas no están cerca. Eso significa que esta completamente solo ahora.

- _¿Qué hacer ahora? Estoy solo en esta gran casa, no hay hermanas que te ordenen, no hay madre que se preocupe por ahora, no hay socios para tratar de escapar de situaciones perversas. De nuevo, durante mucho tiempo desde entonces, estoy completo y completamente solo. Solo nosotros y el silencio con la ruptura ocasional de la naturaleza cercana. Tal vez voy a golpear el saco por ahora, estoy cansado y eso es lo que estaba planeando hacer, de todos modos.-_ Dejo sus zapatos y su bolso junto a la entrada, y subió las escaleras para alcanzar su habitación, la normal con su cama, una estantería, algunos juguetes y sus cosas de la escuela, de la manera que le gusta. Todavía queda algo de tiempo para la cena, así que se acostó en la cama y cerro los ojos para una buena siesta ...

Sí, silencio y descanso, esas son las cosas por las que va por ahora. No importa cuántas personas le importen, no importa el peligro que se supone que debo enfrentar, siempre hay un buen momento para pasar un buen rato. Todo lo que quiere es algo de silencio y sueño, entonces estará preparado para lo que está por venir. Incluso puede estar más ansioso por eso también. Pero no se olviden de eso, tomara un descanso.

- _Sí, vamos a res -..._

¡ZOOOM!

...

...

- _Como estaba diciendo, resignemos ..._

-Está bien, está dormido. Es hora de eso.

¡TIP-TOE TIP-TOE TIP-TOE TIP-TOE!

- _Como estaba diciendo, resignemos ..._

¡SLIP!

-¡Kyaaaah!

¡DOOOON!

-¡Waaaaah! ¡Lo arruiné!

-¡Maldita sea!

* * *

 **parte 2**

Tsukino Ichijou solo quiere una vida tranquila, y sin embargo suceden cosas como estas, ahora esta frente a una pelirroja en la mesa de mu habitación, su cara tan roja como su cabello desde que resbaló en su figura getter-robo y golpeó ella misma en la mesa. Hay mucho y nada que quiere decir en esa situación, pero como no quiero sobrecargarla, mejor comenzar con la más simple

 **-** Rina , ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- Esa es la primera pregunta, le pregunto con una mano que saludaba en su dirección, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para parecer lo menos desinteresado posible. Tiene mucha curiosidad por escuchar lo que ella tiene que decir, pero es mejor no dejar que eso lo saque lo mejor en esta situación.

-...- Vino su respuesta silenciosa, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evitar su mirada.

- _Sin respuesta, ¿eh? No la presionaré ni nada, pero maldición si no tengo curiosidad por eso.-_ Rina ...

-¿Puedo ... puedo decir lo que estoy pensando a través de una canción?- Ella preguntó, trayendole el mayor signo de interrogación de su vida.

 _-¿Espera? ¿No es un poco aleatorio incluso por lo que he estado haciendo esas últimas semanas?-_ En lugar de esperar una respuesta, ella ya convocó una runa mágica y sacó de allí una pequeña caja de música electrónica, las que solo recordarían los muchachos mayores de treinta o veinte años, y la encendió.

-No tengo las palabras correctas para esto, lo único que puedo pensar ahora es esta canción. Así que ... Déjame expresar lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo a través de esta canción. ¿Estás bien?

-Uh ... Está bien ...?- _Yo soy el que no tiene palabras ahora. ¿Qué? ¿Somos una canción ahora? Pero como sea, tal vez esto no será tan malo. Pero tengo curiosidad por saber qué tipo de música eligió. Espero que no sea una de esas canciones de apertura J-pop que eligen para las secuencias de apertura de la adaptación de la novela ligera._ -Asintió y espero por lo mejor ...

Ella sonrió levemente cuando comenzó el ritmo. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, ella rebotaba en su asiento mientras el ritmo iba uno tras otro. En el momento en que la letra comenzó, ella saltó sobre la mesa y comenzó a temblar en consecuencia. Ese tipo de música tecno-pop-wave ...

 _-Creo que conozco esta canció cierto, ella ahora está usando bragas negras con volantes ... ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando ?!_

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Podría ser esto lo que yo entiendo? , No es tu culpa que fuera demasiado exigente ~. _-_ Ella comenzó a cantar con la canción, todavía rebotando y sacudiendo a ese ritmo suave y haciendo un movimiento de encogimiento de hombros.

- _Maldita sea, la canción está en la punta de mi lengua, pero nada está por venir. Espera, ¿es esa la música que eligió para hablar conmigo?-_ Gremory luego se volvió y lo señaló con el dedo.

-Debo admitir que es mi orgullo lo que me distanció ... , Todo porque esperaba que fuera alguien diferente.

Más latido, más rebote. Esa canción es sorprendentemente relajante ...

-No hay mucho que sepa sobre ti. , El miedo siempre te hará ciego - _._ Continuó, siguiendo el ritmo ahora con movimientos rápidos pero con extremos abruptos, se movería suavemente, antes de posar al final del ritmo. ¿es natural o ella lo entrenó? -Pero la respuesta está a la vista. ¡Es increíble lo que encontrarás cara a cara!

Esta empezando a llegar a donde ella está llegando. Por otra parte, podría estar equivocado, así que solo suspiro y siguió viéndola bailar y cantar esa canción.

- _Cara a cara, ¿eh?_

-Te rechacé porque pensé que eras el problema. Intenté olvidar hasta que toqué el fondo.- eso es torpemente preciso, y la canción se volvió un poco más tensa. También se está cansando, ya que su rebote y su baile se hicieron mucho más lentos, al igual que en la música. Ahora, la siguiente línea es, -Pero cuando me enfrenté a ti, en mi confusión en blanco , me di cuenta de que no estabas equivocado, ¡era una mera ilusión!

- _Wow, eso es aterrador_.- Suspiro en voz baja, ya que podía sentir que se había vuelto inquieta y nerviosa. No es que se sienta avergonzado o culpable ... Tal vez un poco.

-Realmente no tenía sentido , Solo dejar esto sin resolver ... _-_ ese es el punto decisivo y decisivo.

 _-Lo entiendo ahora, a qué se refería al cantar este. Suspiro, ahora es el momento de volver a ser responsable. Mierda. Ella casi se desmaya. Mejor detenerla antes de que pase lo peor._

 _-_ No es difícil ir por la distancia. , ¡Cuando finalmente te involucras cara a cara ...!

¡CLIC!

¡SLIP!

-¡Wah ...!- Y luego, con solo un movimiento, apago esa pequeña caja de música, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre su espalda, de una manera en que estaba salpicada sobre toda la mesa, mirándolo de cabeza. se miraros el uno al otro por un rato y su cara se sonrojó, girando sus ojos hacia el otro lado. -Huh ~ ... Así que sí ... Bueno ...

-Lo entiendo, creo. Te arrepientes de todo lo que me has hecho y me obligaste a hacer.- Dijo, tomando una respiración profunda y suspirando, cruzando sus brazos y mirando hacia el techo. Ella también se sentó en lo mesa, mirándolo con los ojos bajos. Ella está un poco deprimida ahora. -¿Verdad? ¿Qué hay de todo el asunto de 'Te odio'?

-Huh ~ ... Sí. me estoy. Estoy ... Sintiéndome mal por eso. Te odio, realmente te odio, pero por alguna razón ... No me desagrada la idea de que estés a mi lado. - Ella dijo, suspirando y agarrándose fuertemente de su falda. Sus ojos se movieron por toda la habitación, y su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado, aún con su mirada lejos de el. -Te quiero ... a mi lado, incluso si odio ese lado de ti. Porque puedo decirte diez motivos para que te odie ... Pero ... pero ... tengo números motivos por los que realmente ... realmente me gustas .

-...

-...?

...

- _Oh mierda. ¿Es eso una confesión? ¿Cómo puedo manejar este tipo de cosas? Es solo ... ¿Cómo podemos ...-_ trago saliva bajo sus pulmones, y respiro profundamente. - _Odio este sentimiento ... De no tener nada que hacer o decir.-_ Esta golpeando el suelo con el dedo, esperando que ocurra algo. Y al final, no tiene nada que hacer ... Puede sentir ... ¿Sangre?

-Ichijou, estás sangrando.

-¿Eh ...?- Antes de darse cuenta, se alejo de su estupor y sintió un rastro de sangre corriendo por su boca. se mordió la lengua de nuevo, y está sangrando. - _Mierda ~, estoy bajando de nuevo.-_ Suspiro y se levanto nuevamente del suelo.

-Ichijou ... ¿Está bien? Quiero ... Quiero quedarme aquí. ¿Está bien? Lo haré ... Lo entenderé si dices ...

-Rina.- Ella se detuvo, el la detuve.

- _De acuerdo, está bien, otra vez, es hora de ser un hombre. Cosas así sucederían tarde o temprano, así que lo único que puedo hacer ahora es aspirarlo y enfrentarlo como el único hombre en esta fiesta de naranja._ -¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste cuando nos conocimos?

-¿Que soy tu cubo de semen, tu esposa holandesa y tu condón ambulante?- Dijo ahora desabrochándose la camisa, revelando parcialmente su lencería negra

-... ¡Qué coño!

-¡Todavía podemos hacerlo! ¡Todavía puedo ser tu puta! ¡Si eso es lo que quieres, podemos ha -...!

¡PUM!

-Owiiie ~ ...

-¡Y volvemos al maldito punto! ¡Maldita sea, Rina!- Dijo ahora con un puño impulsado por la furia en su cabecita, que ahora tenía dos golpes graves.- _De acuerdo, ¿dónde estaba? Correcto. Sé un hombre. Tenga cuidado con las palabras y evite cualquier movimiento severo. Como una melodía, debes sincronizar con la situación, el patrón, sus sentimientos y los tuyos, para que resulten agradables para los oídos, de lo contrario, una sola nota rota puede condenar a toda la orquesta._

 _Joder , sí , clases de poesía!_

-Lo que quiero decir es ... soy tu [reina], Rina. ¿Recuerdas? Tu compinche, tu compañero.- Dijo, mucho más tranquilo ahora y con la situación en control y alrededor. Ella dejó de acariciar su cabeza y lo miró con ojos sorprendidos. Recuerda la primera vez que se vieron, cómo la golpeé, cuán contundente era, cómo ... Murió al empujarse por la ventana para caer a su muerte

-[ **Kah, Kah ...** ]

Todo sucedió entre eso y ahora, y puede decir con todas las palabras ahora, no es tan malo.

-Entonces ... Incluso si llegas a odiarme, despreciarme, detestarme o incluso si piensas que soy un idiota ... Siempre estaré a tu lado. Pero para que lo sepas ... no soy senpai .

-Y yo no soy Rias Gremory -. Ella dijo, olisqueando un poco y mirándolo una vez más. -Pero pero...

-Sip. Vamos a vivir nuestras vidas como a nosotros mismos. Porque no creo que te odie como a ti si no fueras nadie más que Berolina Gremory.

-Ichijou ...- Y finalmente llorando, ella saltó sobre el, aterrizando en su regazo, y abrazó su cuerpo, enterrando su cabecita en su pecho. el no sabe si está feliz o arrepentida, pero puedo decir eso, ha vuelto. Ese calor, esa sensación, esta en paz, y ella también. -Estoy ... estoy en casa (tadaima).

-Sí, bienvenida de nuevo ... Berolina Gremory.

Y eso es eso. Sin grandes revelaciones, sin confesiones y sin grandes créditos finales. No pueden actuar como se suponía que deberían hacer, sino cómo les apetece ser. Sí, no importa lo que la gente diga o los compare, van a vivir como quieren, siendo lo que son. Porque la vida no es un manga, un anime, una novela ligera, una película o incluso un fanfiction, así que no tienen roles en ella. ¿Y qué? Eso solo pueden, siempre pueden cambiar y elegir sus caminos, y escribir su propia historia. Y eso es ...

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?

-...!

¡CRASH!

Tanto berolina como ichijou saltaron después de escuchar esa voz, esa voz familiar, pero ominosamente diferente.

- _¡¿Espera?! Pensé ... ¡pensé que su conferencia duraría al menos hoy!-_ Los dos, como máquinas rotas, se voltearon rotos y lentamente en la dirección en la que escucharon esa voz, al lado de la puerta, ¡y tenía razón! ¡Ahí está ella! Usando su kimono ceremonial de poderoso blanco y rojo en un verdadero estilo de doncella, fue Kurama Akabane, tan amenazante que los miraba, que incluso podían ver una ominosa aura de _'Ve ... Ve ... Ve ...'_ Pasando sobre su cabeza ! Además, parecía un poco mareada y roja. - _No me digas que ella bebió_ . -Ah ... ¡Ah! ¡Yoko! Pensé ... pensé que tu conferencia duraría todo el día ... Ahahahah ...

-...

-¿Yoko ...?

¡STRIP!

¡TUM!

-...!-¡Y ese es el sonido de la ropa cayendo! No dijo nada, pero en un instante, la zorra de nueve colas se quitó sus prendas, dejándose en ropa interior y vistiendo bragas blancas, y caminó hacia íchijou, pero no hacia adelante, sino hacia atrás, todo mientras sacudía su culo y su cola en su dirección hasta que ¡Toco su cara con ellos para que se sienten sobre el! -¡Mmmph ...!

-¡Ah, Yoko! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo ?!- se escucho a Gremory decir en un tono exasperado. Después de un rápido gemido cuando accidentalmente ichijou mordió su cola, kurama resopló.

-¡Eh! Mírate, pensando que puedes salirte con la tuya con mi esposo mientras estoy fuera. Huuuh ~ ...- ichijou podía sentir el olor de sus bragas mientras ella acurrucaba su trasero en su cara, todo mientras desabrochaba su Camisa de verano para acariciar sus manos sobre su pecho. -Te hare saber ... Haaaah ~ ... Ichijou y yo ... Heeeeh ~ ... Ya hicimos un montón de cosas lascivas ... Hah ~ ... ¡Juntos!

-¡Ah!-

- _¡Espere! ¡No! ¡Mierda! ¡Esto es realmente peligroso! ¡¿Qué demonios está pensando Yoko ?! ¡Tal vez ella está realmente borracha! ¡Mierda, no tengo otra opción! ¡Tendré que romperla de nuevo!_

-Lascivo ... ¿Con Ichijou?- Gremory dijo con un grito de sorpresa. Ichijou intenté alejar a kurama para explicar mejor la situación, pero antes de que pudiera hacer eso, pudo oír que ella también se enojaba, y luego, un gran -Tú ... ¡engañadora zorra! Debería ser yo quien haga cosas lascivo ¡esas cosas con él! ¡Soy su [rey]!

- _...¡¿Que demonios?!_

-Huh ... Otra vez pensando que eres una persona caliente porque eres un Gremory. Bien, bien. Hagamos un duelo.- Y entonces kurama se levantó y se alejó de íchijou. el Pensó que estaba a salvo por ahora, pero luego Kurama se acercó a la pelirroja con una cara atrevida y pronto descubrió lo que quería decir con duelo. -Compartámoslo y hagamos todo tipo de cosas con él. ¡Sin ayuda externa, sin bloqueo y si tiene que estar en grupo, lo haremos uno por golpe! El que él elija será la líder. ?

 _-¿Qué diablos quiere decir con 'uno por golpe'?_

-¡Lo acepto!- Y ahora fue Gremory quien se desnudó, revelando su nuevo conjunto de lencería negra antes de quitarse el sujetador, haciendo que su sostén este fuera de su alcance. Luego inmovilizó a ichijou en el piso y lo hundió en su escote.

- _¡No me digas que ella también se emborrachó por influencia!_

-¿Se ... se siente bien, Ichijou ~? Mis pechos son mejores que esta zorra tabla de planchar, ¿no?

-...!- No pudo decir nada ya que estaba en el escote de Gremory, pero por alguna razón, su cabeza se volvía cada vez más turbia y oscura. Antes de que se pudiera desmayar, algo aterrizó en su regazo, frotándose contra el.

-Huuuh ~ ... ¿Se siente bien aquí, Ichijou ~? Mira mi trasero, mira mis colas ~. Están tan necesitados y ansiosos por ti.- En un momento de lucidez, uno de sus ojos que podía ver cualquier cosa menos los pechos vislumbró a Kurama, que estaba sentada en su regazo y sacudiendo sus caderas, arriba, abajo, izquierda y derecha, frotando un cierto punto que lo hizo gruñir . -Haaaah ~, haaah ~, me encanta esto ~, ¡frotándome con mi amado dragón ~!

-¡Ah! ¡No es justo!- Rina dijo, finalmente sacando sus pechos de la cara de ichijou para ir más abajo, ahora frotando su pecho contra el de el, lamiéndole el cuello y todo el camino hacia abajo, mientras que una de sus manos iba más abajo que eso.

- _puedo sentir sus pezones, puedo sentir la suavidad de sus pechos, frotándome contra mí, ¡mientras su mano estaba demasiado baja!_

-¡No es justo ~! Ichijou es mi [reina] ~. ¡Mi [reina] ~ ...!

-Haaaah ~, haaaaah ~ ... Ichijou ... Ichijou ~ ...

-Mi [reina] ... ¡Mi [reina] ~ ...!

-...

...

-no puede...?

\- /Huuuuuh ~ ...? /-dijeron ambas

-¿No puede un hombre tener un momento de descanso o al menos un momento para relajarse en su vida ... **SIN SER ATACADO POR HAMBRIENTAS CHICAS SOBRENATURALES?**

¡BOOOOM!

-¡Kyaaaaah ~!

-OOOOOOOOWIIIIEEEE ~ ...!

Y luego, las elimino a ambas con un [DRAGON SHOT] bueno y bien hecho, que afortunadamente no desencadenó ninguna atención no deseada. Quizás en el momento en que se despierten, las cosas habrán vuelto a la normalidad.

- _Sheesh ... Sí, me olvidé de eso. Esa es mi vida, un incidente tras otro, y aparentemente, no hay interrupciones en él. En ella, y en las chicas que están adentro. Aún así ..._

-Haaaah ... te amo ... Ichijou ...

-Mi [reina] ... te quiero ~ ...

- _Suspiro. Tal vez no será tan malo, después de todo._

 _Pero la próxima vez que sean enérgicos así, lo haré peor ..._

* * *

 **nuevo legado: reina sagrada y dragón ingles**

 **parte 1**

en algún lugar de Inglaterra, en una cafetería se podía ve a una joven tomando una taza de te, de cabello rosa y ojos color miel, esta joven de grandes pechos disfrutaba de su te

-enserio que pasa con los pendragon y el te-dijo una voz femenina recién llegada interrumpiendo la hora del te de la joven chica, la que la interrumpió, era una joven también cabello blanco plateado y ojos azules, sus facciones eran del norte de Europa obviamente, pero se podían ver rasgos occidentales-como de te va veronica

-oh, yuno-nee, se puede saber porque querías verme con tanta urgencia, aun no es día de la reunión familiar del clan

-nada importante, solo quería saber cuando nos ibas a avisar, que la "lanza del destino" había nacido entre los pendragon-dijo con una sonrisa falsa yuno

-...¡

-conoces las "reglas no escritas" sobre las [longinus], cuando son halladas por una facción o un miembro de una facción se debe reportar automáticamente ante los altos mandos para que así estos den aviso al resto de facciones, las "armas de destrucción divina", son objetos demasiado poderosos, importantes y peligrosos como para dejar anden ocultos y libres

-lo se..

-te recuerdo lo que dicen los libros de historia, la ultima vez que alguien encontró un [longinus] y lo dejo libre en el mundo eso origino, a la "legión de héroes legendarios", o es que los pendragón no pueden aprender de los errores de indra

-perdón, así que ya lo sabes todo

-¿la la portadora del [longinus verdadero] es la heredera de pendragón?, si lo sabemos todos

-ehh?, de que hablas ella no es la heredera

-a no, entonces quien es ella

-ella es como yo, es parte de las ramas secundarias del clan pendragón, así como yo formo parte de la [casa de los dragones hechiceros] es forma parte de la rama de modred

-modred, como en modred pendragon, el bastardo del rey arturo

-si ese mismo

-bueno eso no importa, el punto es que no avisaste, es tu escusa

-lo siento, yuno-nee, pero yo tampoco supe esta noticia hasta hace poco cuanto el lider del clan me ordeno perseguir a arturia-san

-perseguir?, ella huyo, traiciono a los pendragon y aun así no dijiste nada

-no, es eso, en primer lugar ella no traiciono a nadie, simplemente se fue sin pedir permiso, para hacer realidad su sueño, y se me ordeno traerla de vuelta, la estado persiguiendo desde entonces pero en muy escurridiza, y no queria decir al clan, "oigan adivinen que, el "longinus definitivo" esta en manos de un descendiente del [rey sagrado] pero no tengo ni la mínima idea de donde esta"

-ya veo, en entonces que sabes de su ubicación o como encontrarla, ademas cuales son sus objetivos?

-su objetivo o mejor dicho su sueño según me dijeron era "encontrar y poseer todas las espadas sagradas y enfrentar a enemigos poderosos", tiene un grupo formado por usuarios de [artes sagrados] y de algún modo se esconde y tiene un medio de transporte que usa la [brecha dimensional]

-básicamente es un arthur pendragon con toques de lord vali

-aja, hablando de eso es cierto que ya apareció, el [emperador dragón blanco]

-es ella y si ya se mostró y esos 2 parecen estar aliados

-arthuria-san y el [dragón desvaniciente]? esos raro, 2 [longinus] en un equipo, no se que el resto de sus compañeros seran..

-¡no lo digas!-la imterrumió yuno-no quiero, ni pensar en si eso puede ser cierto...

* * *

 **parte 2**

en otra parte

-¡Hola Artie ~, estoy aburrida! ¡Hagamos un caos y encontremos a alguien para pelear!

-Ya peleaste contra todo el bosque de ogros y contra el descendiente del ASH el Dragon Quasar . Creo que eso es suficiente por hoy"

-Bleh! Esos tipos eran débiles. Incluso me contuve y no salió nada bueno. ¡Quiero una buena pelea, no un concurso de mondadientes!

-Bueno, escuché que en Kuoh habrá una reunión entre demonios y vampiros, más un pueblo ninja completo para servir como guardaespaldas. ¿Qué te parece? Puedes luchar contra vampiros, diablos, ninjas y escuché que el [emperador dragón rojo] podría estar allí

-¡Guau! ¡Genial! ¡Genial! No solo conoceré a mi eterno rival, ¡sino que a mí, Arubin y Vali-nii-chan podemos ver cuánto desafío puede ser para nosotros! ¿No es así?

-{TANTO COMO NO ESTÉ DE ACUERDO CON ESTE ENTRENAMIENTO DE COMBATE INDISPENSABLE, SERÁ INTERESANTE CONOCER AL ROJO Y A SU PORTADOR ACTUAL.}

 **-** { **Issei demostró ser digno del nombre de [Héroe del inframundo] a pesar de sus orígenes. También tengo curiosidad sobre el resultado de este nuevo usuario.** }

-¡¿Bien bien?!

-Lo que sea. Mientras pueda hacerte feliz y tranquila, no puedo quejarme. Muy bien, estaremos allí para la reunión.

-¡Sí! Reunión demoníaca y [emperador dragón rojo], aquí vamos ~!

-{DÉJALO SALIR.}

 **-** { **Heh, no puedo esperar ...** }

* * *

 **epilogo**

y aquí estamos, es fin de este segundo arco, el arco de los fugitivos miyama, ahora mis palabras finales sobre este volumen y el arco en general, bien empezamos por partes

berolina/ludger

esto fue algo que estaba pensado desde el principio, matar a berolina no esta en los planes, toda historia de DxD necesita a un gremory, aun si es le peor gremory, este historia de fondo y el giro argumental al final del arco, era parte del desarrollo del personaje de berolina, berolina al principio poseía dos facetas, por un lado la chica tonta, despista y completamente despreocupada que básicamente solo servia para la comedia y por el otro lado esta la "genial gremory" que era apasionada, decidida , pensativa y básicamente la definición de un lider y una guerrara, pero ambas facetas no eran nada mas que mascaras, nacidas de sus deseos de ser como rias, como dijo nemesis, ella no es un legado, sino una cascara vacía sin identidad, que repetía (o al menos lo intentaba) las mismas cosas que rias, incluso su admiración y respeto por ichijou no era mas que un reflejo de dicha obsesión, al no verlo nada mas que como el legado de ichijou, y por eso que al ver esas mascaras rotas, ver no era ni digna de ser un gremory y como la persona en la que mas confiaba y la que tenia en un pedestal tan alto, la "traicionaba" que lela "murió", ya no tenia nada, era solo un "cadáver" mintiéndose así misma intentando buscar una excusa para justificar su existencia y dicha excusa al encontró en en el nombre de bael eliminando/suprimiendo en el proceso sus emociones y parte de sus recuerdos por temor a volver a sentir el mismo dolor, la cirugía de modificación de beelzebub, altero su cuerpo y mente convirtiéndola definitivamente en la perfecta concepción del demonio de clase alta arrogante, soberbio y prepotente que todos conocemos, sin saber que esa era la "decisión equivocada" que la llevaría al "camino de la ruina", fue como poco a poco fue humillada y herida otra vez, pero debido a la supresión emocional ella se negó a cambiar son importar cuantos golpes recibiera, ni perder ante los miyama 2 veces de forma aplastante o el haber sido violada por un ichijou descontrolado fueron suficientes para hacerla reaccionar, como dijo nemesis se necesitaba algo que dejara una marca permanente en ella para que finalmente despertara de esa fantasía, y dicha marca llego al creer que nemesis había muerto, el trauma de "perder" a un ser querido fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para finalmente hacerla despertar, ya no es una copia mal hecha de rias, ya no es ludger bael, ella ahora es alguien nueva, Ahora, ella busca el autodesarrollo y la iluminación como ella misma, sin querer ser como Rias nunca más, en lugar de eso quiere crear su propio camino como Gremory y Alastor. Ella también desarrolló sentimientos verdaderos por Ichijou, poniendo confianza total en ella e incluso tratando de comenzar de nuevo su relación típica. , la ironía de todo esto es que al dejar de querer ser rias se temino convirtiendo en una rias

a una cosa mas ni ichijou, ni berolina saben de la violación, berolina perdió esos recuerdos al deshacer sus transformación el ludger y ichijou no sabe nada por había perdido su consciencia en ese momento, los únicos que lo saben son yagura y draíg y ninguno de los 2 jamas dirá nada, por lo que ante los ojos del mundo ambos siguen siendo "virgenes" XD

los fugitivos miyama y el mal supremo

los fugitivos miyama fueron los antagonistas secundarios de este arco, y si digo secundario ya como vieron al final todo sucedió debido a enma miyama la verdadera mente maestra tras todo ese desastre, tanto rei como sus hermanas solo fueron títeres bailando en la palma de su mano, cayendo en la mentira de el mal supremo de kuoh, aun que como sabrán ese era solo era un de los 2 males supremos de esta historia aun falta uno mas por revelar, su derrota era algo que ya estaba decidido, quitando de lado a la [nobleza] de nemesis de la ecuación alguien a quien ichijou puede hacerle frente y vencer no es una gran amenaza, y sobre enma, el no tenia ninguna oportunidad ante el poder de los hyodo, el hecho de que aria allá usado su [modo imperial] se debió únicamente a su ira, no por que realmente necesitara ese poder para enfrentar a los fugitivos miyama, y enma estaba jodido desde el instante en que los [niños DxD] pusieron un pie en el campo de batalla, incluso sin la intervención de elizabeth, su ciada era inevitable

ichijou, anabelle y los demas

como habrán visto ichijou ahora es alguien mas protector hacia los que lo rodea, a no el chico que hace las cosas solo por que no tenga de otra sino quiere ser alguien en quien los demás puedan confiar, sobre el trasfondo de annabelle, eso el es algo que tendrá que esperar para el, siguiente arco , aun antes que nada unos cuantos volumen es de relajo no le harán mal a nadie

esta volumen puede resumirse en:

-Ichijou está acostado y no puede moverse, por lo que hay más vínculos con Yagura. Luego descubre que su madre es una de las editoras más nuevas de sus enemigos. El mundo es pequeño

-Ichijou tiene una cita con Rei. Luego se vuelve tan salvaje, kurama y Kiruko tienen que detenerlos.

-Ichijou conoce a su nueva aprendiz, Salvatina, y luego le roba las bragas para usarlas en Rei, qué pervertido.

-Ichijou descubre que Berolina aparentemente murió por tristeza. Llora mucho, pero no se lo muestra a Ludger.

-De repente, nota de muerte. Tanto Nemesis como Rei intentan ganar el juego "Todos de acuerdo con Keikaku". Ichijou es olvidadiso a todo eso.

-Ichijou derrota a Rei, que luego revela que el verdadero ganador del juego "Todos de acuerdo con Keikaku" fue Enma. Él se levantó, pero salva a todos usando la joya de la lluvia de Hwan Jin-Young modificada por issei. ¿Cómo es eso para el arma de Chekhov?

-Ichijou se reúne con Rina, que está viva, y fue Ludger todo el tiempo. También hubo Daft Punk arrojado en la mezcla, porque por qué no.

-Este arco era un desastre, pero algo lindo.

 **FIN VOLUMEN 6**

 **FIN ARCO 2**

* * *

 **nuevos personajes**

 **elizabeth albedo white (** _エリザベス_ アルベド ホワイト _,_ Erizabesu Arubedo Howaito **)**

 **raza:** humana

 **alias:** emperador dragón blanco(compartido con albion), dragón desvaneciente/ingles(compartido con albion), el legado de vali, la heredera de la divina divisora, la peor emperatriz dragón blanco(saiaku hakuryuukou), lisa(por amigos)

 **cabello:** negro azulado

 **ojos:** gris azulado

 **clasificación:** usuaria de arte sagrado, dragón celestial(debido a albion)

 **afiliaciones:** equipo Weiß(,fundadora, segunda al mando)

 **equipo:** divina divisora, hrunting, nagelring, beowulf

 **familia**

padres sin nombre

 **personalidad:** Social, carismática, optimista y muy feliz y despreocupada, Elizabeth es lo contrario de Ichijou, Mientras Ichijou desarrollo una personalidad temerosa, tranquilo, sarcástico y sumiso, Elizabeth desarrollo en una mujer, en voz alta, joven en busca de emociones con una alta disposición y personalidad de líder. A pesar de carecer de la empatía necesaria para comprender a los demás a niveles espirituales, desarrolló una alta percepción de poder y simpatía lo suficiente como para llamar la atención por sí misma, solo reforzada con su posición como la nueva portadora del [Divine Dividing]. También puede ser bastante traviesa y coqueta

Elizabeth, al igual que su predecesor, es también una maníaca de la batalla, si bien es capaz de ser sociable y amigable incluso con alguien hostil, solo puede disfrutar durante una buena pelea. Durante esos estados, Elizabeth se convierte en "más tonta que una puerta", y solo puede concentrarse en su oponente, incapaz de seguir órdenes o concentrarse realmente en cualquier otra cosa. A ella no le importa la importancia o la posición del oponente en cuestión, siempre y cuando ella pueda tener una buena pelea con él o ella. Ella también sigue la regla de que "todo vale en una pelea" y, como tal, no se avergüenza de usar ningún tipo de truco o armas para derrotar a sus oponentes.

 **apariencia:** elizabeth es una joven alta, bastante dotada y curvilínea, con cabello negro puntiagudo, ojos grises y piel clara, lla usa correctamente el uniforme de chaqueta negra, camisa blanca y falda azul oscuro de Saint Chronica. Sin embargo, cuando está en su casa o durante días casuales, generalmente usa ropa casual con pantalones cortos y camisas de banda.

 **curiosidades**

 **-** sus dos apellidos significan blanco en sus respectivos idiomas de origen

-su apariencia estaba basada en hida reiri de masou gauken HxH

-mas como ichijou e issei, a diferencia de vali ella es una humana sin linaje especial

 **arthuria pendragon(** アートリアペンドラゴン; Ātoriapendoragon **)**

 **raza:** humana

 **alias:** arty(por amigos), reina sagrada(titulo)

 **cabello:** rubio

 **ojos:** gris azulado

 **clasificación:** usuaria de arte sagrada, espadachín sagrada

 **afiliaciones:** clan pendragon(deserto), casa de modred(miembra), equipo Weiß(fundadora, lider)

 **equipo:** verdadero longinus, variedad de espadas sagradas

 **familia:**

arturo pendragon(ancestro)

morgana le fay(ancestra)

modred pendragon(ancestro)

arthur pendragon(ancestro)

le fay pendragon(ancestra)

veronica pendragon(pariente lejana)

 **personalidad:** Arthuria tiene una personalidad de mujer noble, en contraste con la bulliciosa Elizabeth, Arthuria es educada, tranquila, compuesta y le gusta hablar en lugar de pelear. Si bien puede ser ruidosa y orgullosa, por lo general mantiene una cara seria contra todo pronóstico. También le gusta mantener relaciones sanas y tranquilas con las personas para evitar un caos innecesario. En su mente, las personas que causan caos por eso son de la peor clase.

Sin embargo, Arthuria tiene un lado más suave y más loco, tiene un fetiche por las espadas, y todo lo que tiene que ver con ellos tiene una especie de disparador en ella, ya que se convertirá en una fangirl y descenderá en una espiral de fascinación y parloteo. Ella también se rehúsa a usar cualquiera de su arsenal de espadas, llamándolas "demasiado preciosas". También ha mostrado cierta fascinación por el sexo y las relaciones cercanas, ya que trata de acercarse a los demás de forma íntima

 **apariencia:** Arthuria, al igual que sus predecesores, tiene el pelo largo y rubio brillante con un furioso mechón que sobresale, ojos grises azules y una figura tetona y curvilínea de mujer madura. Siendo una noble, ella usualmente usa sus viejos vestidos de chivo expiatorio en diferentes tonos de oro y carmesí. Sin embargo, cuando está en sus propios dominios seguros, usa ropa bastante casual de camisetas sin mangas y pantalones cortos.

 **curiosidades**

 **-** su apariencia se basa en arthuria pendragon de las series fate

-ella no es virgen, duerme desnuda y es bisexual

* * *

adelanto del volumen 7

tras sobrevivir al asalto de los reyes dragón y la derrota del mal supremo(falso), la paz y tranquilidad se restaura en kuoh, pero no todo puede ser diversión para la nobleza de berolina

buenos dias mi reina-berolina gremory, la ramera de la lujuria carmesí, tras su destrucción y renacimiento ella ha vuelto para quedarse

¡como siempre todas las mañanas tsukino están llenas de vida!-liu bei, la hermosa princesa mono, esta señora de la guerra esta lista para iniciar una nueva esta

¡que mierdas esta pasando aquiiiiiiiiiii!-ichijou tsukino, el peor emperador dragón rojo, el no puede tener un solo día sin sorpresas

si rina, aquí es todo tuyo-nemesis gremory, heredera de gremory, ella finalmente reconoce los esfuerzos hermanita

y mientras tanto secretos se revelan

yagura...¿quien eres?-ichijou tsukino, el finalmente sabrá sobre la pelirroa que descansa en su longinus

caray corta el rollo ichijou-ren, el ninja plateado, que esconde este enigmático ninja

y también encuentros destinados suceden

si ahora conoce a mi dragón blanco de ojos azules-elizabeth albedo white, la peor emperatriz dragón blanco, el rival de ichijou destinado se presenta

y nuevos personajes se unen

¡kesese! chico interesante Tuu es mas interesante de lo que ren dijo que es- haruka, kagura, la lider de la aldea ninja de la aguas termales la villa hanzo se presenta

¡lo siento!¡no lo hice a propósito!-wishwain, semidiosa de la muerte, una mente pura para ser corrompida

¡prepárate, emperador dragón rojo!-guan yu, general de los 3 reinos aparece, una guerrera llena de ira se muestra

y los misterios de kuoh se empiezan a mostras

¡no subestimes a las siete maravillas de kuoh, kurama!-ren, el habla por experiencia

¡¿QUE EN EL NOMBRE DE NUESTRA MADRE YASAKA ES ESO?!-kurama, heredera de kanto, ella pagara gravemente su craso error

y las batallas no se pueden hacer esperar

¡esta bien!¡adelante tía vieja y tetona!-elizabeth albedo, ella mostrara el poder del emperador dragón blanco

vamos a resolver esto de la única manera que sabemos solucionar las cosas-ren, a veces la violencia es la respuesta

incluso sin amenazas en el camino, la armonía es imposible en la vida cotidiana, pero de ser así no seria emociante

Highschool DxD: Legado Renacido, Volumen 7: la romántica vida escolar del emperador dragón rojo

¡felicitaciones!-?.?.?.?.


	32. la caja de sugerencias

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, el inicio de este nuevo arco y volumen, que empezara algo relajado**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

-*hola*-transmisones

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **ARCO 3: La reunión vampiro demoníaca**

 **VOLUMEN 7: la romántica vida escolar del emperador dragón rojo**

 **legado 0: yagura gremory**

 **-** Y adivina quién regresó ...-dijo ichijou en el mundo de la [Boosted Gear] Mirando a el techo en blanco desde su asiento en su propio lugar mental, estaba en su pose de pensamiento. -Creo que debería ser feliz, Gremory está de vuelta con nosotros, y Miyama Rei y su pequeño harén fueron derrotados por los nuestros, por lo tanto, por ahora, mis únicas preocupaciones son probablemente las siete maravillas restantes de la academia Kuoh ,tres abajo, cuatro para ir. , la conferencia Vampiro-Demonio y [emperador dragón blanco]. Sin embargo, esos no deberían considerarse problemas menores. Después de todo, tales eventos pueden atraer cosas malas y peores una tras otra; y al final, más está por venir. Algo me dice que mientras viva como el [emperador dragón rojo], los problemas seguirán, al igual que dice Nemesis. Los dragones son ... creadores de problemas y imanes de problemas ...

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo, Ichijou. La vida está llena de altibajos. Si solo miras a la luna, perderás las estrellas.- Y para salir de su estupor, allí está ella, la chica pelirroja residente dentro de su [Boosted Gear] además del [dragón galés] Ddraig, Yagura. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, pudo ver que llevaba consigo un ramo de rosas carmesí.

-¿Qué demonios ~ ...?

-Sé feliz, al menos por ahora, señor oso gruñón. Has recuperado a tu novia, los Miyamas están bajo custodia, y solo unas pocas semanas te separan de encontrar a tu otra novia. Así que anímate.

-Cállate. Gremory ... No es mi novia, y mucho menos Annie. Son ... Mis amigas.- Dijo con un poco de inquietud rezumando de su boca. No sabe qué decir ahora, esta tan confundido e incluso un poco asustado. No por eso, sino por el hecho de que Yagura lleva un ramo tan bonito. se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza, suspiro y señalo. -Huh ~ ... ¿Qué es esto?

-Oh, así que lo notó el señor mas denso que la materia negra. Es bueno saber que tu cabeza aún está intacta, incluso después de la revelación de Rina.- Ella le dio una sonrisa engreída, inclinando su cabeza a un lado y sacando su lengua, mientras el rodaba los ojos y suspiro lamentablemente.

-Dame un descanso, ¿quieres?- Al final, sin embargo, ella se sonrojó levemente mientras caminaba hacia el, en un paseo de señora no menos, y le tendió ese ramo de flores. sus ojos se abrieron por un segundo. -Eeeeeh ~ ?! ¡¿Que demonios?!

-Pero, huuuh ~, de todos modos ... Felicitaciones por sobrevivir a los juicios con dragones. Primero Akio, luego Yuno, Nashiro y los gemelos Quarta, y luego el último juicio de Aria. Estoy un poco orgulloso de ti por haberlos sobrevivido así. Tal vez el abuelo estaría orgulloso de ti .

-Oye, hablando de eso, hay algo que quiero saber, Yagura.- Dijo, recogiendo ese ramo y poniéndolo en su regazo, mientras se sostenía en su asiento y la miraba directamente a los ojos. - _De acuerdo, esta vez, ya que no hay asuntos urgentes de qué preocuparse y mi cabeza está en el lugar correcto, voy a preguntar. No sé por qué, no sé cómo, pero ella debe ser algo más_ _que un duendecillo en mi cabeza dando las instrucciones. Sin mencionar, su cabello es de un rojo muy brillante, no muy diferente al de las Gremory_ , _así que a menos que ella sea una anterior mezcla de sangre Gremory y usuario de [Boosted Gear], tengo otra teoría para eso.-_ Quería preguntar esto antes, pero debido a algunos ... Acontecimientos desafortunados y el hecho de que mi cabeza es probablemente un imán problemático, no lo hice.

-Sí, lo entiendo. ¿Entonces ...?

-Yagura ... ¿Quién eres? No puedes ser solo la chica flotando en mi cabeza o simplemente un espiritu al azar que simplemente no quería sacrificarse para salvar a draig de la sangre samael. Entonces, ¿quién eres? ¿Qué eres?- Dijo con una cara seria, lo más seria que pudo de todos modos, mientras ella parpadeaba una, dos veces, y se cruzó de brazos frente a su pecho. Tarareó una canción, y lo miró de nuevo, mientras imitaba su mirada aburrida.

-¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?- Ella preguntó, todavía mirándolo con un tono aburrido, mientras el parpadeaba con sorpresa.

-¿Ahora que? ¡No me digas que estás dando otra elección arquetípica, como cuando lo hicimos cuando nos conocimos!

-Puedo ser tan franca como sea posible, o pasiva como sea posible. Puedo ser todo misteriosa y decir un montón de oraciones que no tienen mucho sentido al principio, hasta que simplemente respondes y dices '¡no me digas ...! ' O algo para que yo te dé la respuesta final. _"Siempre es así"_ , como dijiste cuando nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas?

-Huh ~ ... 'Bueno, ¿no eres inteligente? ¡, esto no es una novela ligera de shounen, sabes!' ... O algo así. ¿Recuerdas? Fue lo primero que me dijiste .- el parafraseo con un clic en su lengua. Ella frunció el ceño, el frunció el ceño, pero al final, compartieron una risa. -Jajaja! Somos unos idiotas, tu especialmente ,en el buen sentido, por supuesto.- Al final, ella aplaudió unas cuantas veces y soltó una bocanada de humo, con las manos en las caderas.

-Está bien, está bien. Si quieres saber quien soy, te lo diré.- Dijo con una sonrisa, moviendo un poco el pelo y suspirando aliviada. -Mi nombre completo es Yagura Gremory Hyodo , soy la nieta de issei satanas, hija del sexto hijo de Issei satanas, con su esposa Rias Gremory, ixis gremory primogénito de la casa gremory del clan hyodo y un ser residente dentro de la [Boosted Gear].

-...- sus predicciones estaban en el lugar, ella es descendiente de un Gremory, pero ... - _¿La nieta de Senpai dentro del [Boosted Gear]? ¡¿Que demonios?!_ \- ¡Pudo sentir la sangre correr por su boca cuando casi se corté la lengua! - _Cálmate, cálmate, no puede leer tu mente una vez que estés aquí. Solo finge que no es nada._ -Senpai ... la nieta de senpai. Qué sorpresa. Y con Lady Rias, también, con todo lo que valga la pena. Pero dijiste 'hija del Sexto Hijo' ...

-Sí. Himejima Kurenai fue su primer hijo.-

-Oh, entonces el primero fue con Akeno-sama, no puedo culparlo.- Ella se rió entre dientes, luego lo miró con una mirada burlona.

-Sin embargo, siendo la descendiente de Bael, Gremory y el [Héroe del inframundo], él mismo con el poder de las dos identidades más fuertes en su interior, yo era la más apropiada para ser sellada dentro del [Boosted Gear].

-¿Sellarte dentro? ¿Entonces te encerraste dentro de mi [arte sagrado]? ¿Pero por qué?- el le pregunte a ella. - _La nieta de senpai y Lady Rias, posiblemente una de las más fuerte de su generación, y también se ve tan joven. ¿Por qué rechazaría la oportunidad de vivir libremente?-_ su mano izquierda se apretó un poco en reflejo. Yagura se encogió de hombros, y apartó la vista de el.

-¿Me creerías si dijera que fue puramente por curiosidad? ¿El viejo Ddraig, el viejo Albion, vritra, fafnir todos sellados dentro de los [artes sagrados] y disfrutando bastante?- el ceño fruncido de ichijou dijo todo, gruñendo un poco con Yagura volviendo su mirada hacia el.

- _Tch, ¿en serio? No, ella no puede ser tan estúpida._

-Nah, por supuesto que no. Tú y yo somos más listos que eso. Para ser verdad ... quería proteger a quien heredara el [Boosted Gear].

-...- No dijo nada, pero asintió. Ahora esta entendiendo de dónde viene. El [héroe del inframundo], cuya fama solo fue posible gracias, en segundo lugar, a su [arte sagrado], sin mencionar que los propios [Longinus] tienen el poder de destruir el mundo. Sin embargo. -Pero protege a quién, y cómo? Protégeme de mi [guante aumentado] ... O proteger a otros de mí, ¿quién tiene el [guante aumentado]?

-... -Como el, ella no dijo nada.

Ese es el tipo de pregunta que es realmente difícil de responder. Quién sabe cuántos años o décadas pasó inactiva dentro de la [Boosted Gear], desde el momento en que el dios biblíco, ophis y el gran Rojo reconstruyeron el universo y el mundo humano después del [casi Apocalipsis] y la [Singularidad] estaba ordenando el sistema de [artes sagrados]. Con Ddraig también, no sabe si ella quería guiar a cualquiera que heredara ese guante, o evitar que esa misma persona se desquiciara como un loco. Ella ya probó que puede detenerlo cuando quiera, pero eso no impidió que casi lo matara durante su primer encuentro. Entonces esa es la respuesta que quiere. Si ella se encerraba allí, quería protegerlo ... O a otros de el.

-Ichijou ...- Dijo en voz baja, mientras el levantaba sus ojos para encontrar los de ella, solo para presionar su nariz.

-¡Ay! ¿Que demonios? -Antes de que pudiera protestar de ninguna manera, ella se adelantó y lo abrazó, enterrándolo en su pecho plano. Un Gremory con un pecho plano, es un poco divertido.

-¿Qué piensas?

-¿Eh ...?

-Si quieres una respuesta, entonces dame la tuya. ¿Qué piensas? Para ti, ¿soy un tutor amoroso y genial, o simplemente un juez, un botón de autodestrucción de emergencia? -Ella dijo, ya que su tono descarado no manchaba la sensación maternal en su pecho. Ya no lo sabe Realmente quiere creer que ella es la que lo guiará y le ayudará a descubrir más sobre su [Boosted Gear], pero al mismo tiempo ...

- _No sé si es genuina o si simplemente me está utilizando. ¿Puedo confiar en ella?_

-Entonces ... ¿Alguna respuesta, pequeña mierda?

-Cállate. Eso no es justo en absoluto, Yagura.- Gimoteo. - _Esta bien, lo que sea. Ella es amable, es buena, así que ... Confiaré en ella. Ella es la nieta de Senpai y el espíritu de mi [Boosted Gear], así que tendré que vivir con ella, a pesar de todo. Pero yo ... como ella. Mucho. Mentiría si digo que no la disfruto, incluso si nuestra relación es más superficial de lo que creo. Hahah ... Al igual que Gremory y Yoko, y todos los demás._ -Bien, tendré que vivir contigo, de todos modos, me guste o no, así que de nada sirve eso.

-lo mismo para a ti, Ichijou-. Ella dijo, su voz ahora más suave y frotando la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Eso es bueno, no es de extrañar que ella sea una Gremory, ese acogedor y cálido sentimiento de amor fraternal. -Bueno, independientemente de lo que pienses de mí, independientemente de lo que pienses de tí, puedo decir que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Felicidades, Ichijou. Te amo.

-Ahora, ahora, vas demasiado lejos, Yagura.- Le dio una sonrisa a medias, y ella hizo lo mismo. - _Huh, ha pasado un tiempo desde que estoy tan tranquilo así. Como dije, es muy lindo._

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Shifu ha levantado otra bandera en su harén! ¡Felicitaciones!

-Que...?!- Con ese grito repentino, Yagura y ichijou rompieron su abrazo y buscaron esa nueva , aunque bien conocida, voz y aplausos que resonaron dentro de el lugar. Muy pronto, aterrizaron sus ojos al mismo tiempo en un loli con cabello rubio, ojos azules y vistiendo un atuendo de doncella. ¡Ahí está ella! -¿ Sally-chan ? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Wow, ¿así que ese es tu pequeño aprendiz de harem? Estoy impresionada-. Yagura dijo despreocupadamente, mientras la pequeña ... Aprendiz, saltó de su asiento en una de las mesas y caminó hacia ellos, mientras el estaba enloqueciendo de cómo en el mundo ella era capaz de sacar eso de encima. -Oye, pequeña, pequeña. Entonces, ¿eres la aprendiz de esta onii-chan en los harenes? Encantado de conocerte.

-¡Sí! ¡mi nombre es Salvatina Veritas, exorcista de rango B y extraordinario aprendiz de harem del único [emperador dragón rojo]!- La niña dijo tan emocionantemente, ichijou suspiro en su miseria y con la cara cubierta. No le importa si Yagura me acaba de llamar 'onii-chan' ,se sentía un poco agradable, en realidad. Cree que es porque siempre he sido el otouto.

- _¡Todo este calvario de 'profesor de harem' está simplemente equivocado!_

-Dado que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última lección, decidí usar mis poderes Parte Succubus para invadir los sueños del maestro y aprender aún más.

-¿Parte Succubus ...?- Yagura dijo, volviéndose hacia el.

-Aparentemente, su abuelo también era un rey del harén, y anotó a lo grande con algunas criaturas sobrenaturales. Ren dijo que tiene potencial para [artes sabias] y otras cosas.- Suspiro, sintiéndose asqueado y sucio solo por decir esas cosas sobre un sacerdote sintoísta. - _No sé cómo funcionan ese tipo de cosas, y en realidad, no quiero hacerlo_.- Yagura le dio una sonrisa divertida y se volvió hacia Sally.

-Oh, qué gran sorpresa. Adivina qué, Sally-chan, mi abuelo también era un pez gordo. ¡Tal vez puedo enseñarte una o dos cosas que aprendí de él!

-¡Sería un honor!

-¡Oh diablos, no!-el Rompió a esos dos aparte poniéndose en el medio de ellas.- _No, ya tengo que lidiar con las chicas en el mundo real, ¡no lo necesito aquí también!-_ Sally hizo un pequeño puchero, y Yagura se rió por lo bajo. el volví hacia el pequeño milagro y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza. -Sally-chan, estoy muy cansado ahora, y sabes cuánto aguante es importante para mantener un harén, ¿verdad? Entonces ... Uh ... Continúa y nos encontramos en Kuoh, ¿de acuerdo?

-La resistencia es importante para mantener un harén ... ¡Lo tengo!- Dijo volviendo a sonreír, mientras tomaba un bloque de notas y anotaba eso. Suspiro. le dio un pequeño saludo y el hizo lo mismo, al igual que Yagura. -¡Está bien! ¡Descansa bien, maestro! ¡Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, y un placer conocerte también, maestra Yagura!

-¡Jaja! ¡Sí! Encantada de conocerte también!- Y con ese último adiós, afortunadamente, Sally desapareció en una pequeña bola de luz, mientras que finalmente ichijou pudo romper su fachada y gruñir en voz baja.

-Sheesh, tenía razón, no puedo escapar de mi posición incluso cuando estoy durmiendo. -Suspiro.- Al menos algunos de los que puedo controlar.- De repente, los brazos de Yagura lo sostuvieron en una cerradura, y ella sonrió, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro. Ahora sabe de dónde obtuvo esa adherencia. -Tienes razón, tal vez tengas un imán raro en tu brazo izquierdo. Un aprendiz, ¿eh? Creo que tio Millicas estaría orgulloso de ti.

-No creo que el [Gran Maestro del inframundo] estaría orgulloso de mí por ... No importa.- La razón lo golpeó una vez más, esta hablando de un demonio, así que todo es posible. - _Quiero encontrarme con el [Gran Maestro] un día, ya que Yagura y él están emparentados ,déjenme ver ... tio y sobrina._ \- Rompieron su abrazo y el camino hacia la salida, recogiendo el ramo de flores y estirándose un poco. -Supongo que es hora de volver al mundo real y despertar. -Consiguió sus respuestas y un bonito recuerdo, de todos modos. -Me voy ahora. Nos vemos luego, Yagura Gremory.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego, Ichijou.- Y con eso, abrió la puerta de la clase de el espacio mental y camino hacia la luz. sus manos todavía sostienen ese lindo ramo con pétalos danzantes volando por todos lados.

- _Después de todo, todavía tengo algunos asuntos pendientes en el mundo real también ..._

* * *

 **renacimiento 1: la caja de sugerencias**

 **parte 1**

Lo primero que ichijou hizo una vez que desperto fue estirarse, bostezando un poco y rascándose la nariz.

 _-Sigo olvidando que solo porque estoy durmiendo, no significa que no sufra un poco de fatiga por pasar algún tiempo dentro de el mundo de la [Boosted Gear] en lugar de descansar. Algo de la mente también debe descansar algo algo. Pero me estoy acostumbrando, sorprendentemente._

El reloj de alarma comenzó a sonar, anunciando su hora de despertar a pesar de que lo hizo solo. Bostezo una vez más, dándose cuenta de que aún tenía escuela hoy, y volteo para alcanzar y apagar esa maldita cosa, su mano errante hizo su mayor esfuerzo para encontrar algo, ya que sus ojos todavía se estaban acostumbrando a la repentina claridad ...

¡FOM!

-¡Uwah ~ ...!

Suave, lindo, erótico. Recuerda esa sensación suave y esponjosa de algún lugar, en algún lugar muy nostálgico, pero en lugar de buenos recuerdos, solo pudo mover un ojo con frustración acumulada. Abrió completamente los ojos, y lo que noto fue a otra persona en su cama, ahí está, su [Rey] Berolina Gremory , vistiendo nada más que lencería negra, que solo cubría las partes más importantes con volantes y paños transparentes, mientras todo estaba expuesta, sus largas piernas lechosas acurrucadas por su cuenta. Como predijo, estaba palpando uno de sus pechos, pero por la expresión de sus ojos, no le molestó. Parecía que ella realmente lo estaba disfrutando ...

-Buenos días, mi [reina] ~.- Cantó, cantó con esa dulce y suave voz y esos grandes ojos de dormitorio con largas pestañas. se miraron por un rato, y ella se acercó a ella misma, mientras la mano de ichijou se hundía aún más en su seno. -Espero que tuvieras una buena noche.

...

...

-Sí. buenos días, Rina.- Dijo bostezando, mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a coger sus cosas en una silla cercana que usaba como partidario temporal. Escucho un zumbido confuso y decepcionada, Gremory se puso sentada en W en la cama y mirándolo con una expresión confusa y triste. el se detuvo y se volteo hacia ella, mientras lo miraba.

-Areeeeh ~ ... ¿Qué pasa con esa reacción, Ichijou?- Preguntó, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante para mostrarle una buena vista de su escote y mostrando una sonrisa convincente, pero temblorosa e incómoda de seductora. Una de sus manos comenzó a preguntarse alrededor de su propio cuerpo, haciendo que todo rebotara, algo de confianza aumentaba en su sonrisa.-Quiero decir, despertarte además con una chica linda y ardiente como yo, vistiendo un atuendo tan escandaloso y sexy y susurrando palabras dentro de tu oído así, ¿no hace que tu corazón se salte un latido?

-... ¿Esto es una broma verdad? Tiene que ser una broma, ya que estamos hablando de ti. Tengo que ser honesto, sería una mentira si digo que esto no es un cambio masivo. Pero, en general, no estoy realmente sorprendido, Bueno, lamento decepcionarte, Rina, pero ya te he visto desnuda tantas veces, ha perdido parte de su novedad.

¡STAB! ¡STAB!

-Uf, la luz del juicio de Ichijou fue demasiado brusca y agresiva para mí. Mi orgullo ... Se ha roto ...- Dijo ella como si acabara de ser apuñalada por dos flechas de razón y vergüenza, pareciendo una víctima de abuso, temblando en su cama.

-Oh hombre. El status quo se mantendrá. -Suspiro, recogiendo su ropa para cambiarse mientras recogía la dee ella cuidadosamente doblada en su escritorio.-Buena suerte la próxima vez, Rina. Ahora, cámbiate-. Dijo con un suspiro dándole una palmada en la cabeza y poniéndole la ropa en la cama, sus ojos brillaban un poco y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su bonita cara- _. Espera, ¿acabo de decir que ella puede intentar esto de nuevo? Uf, tal vez debería dormir más._

Ella asintió, y con un último bostezo, salió de la habitación, las expectativas de otro de esos días llenaron la cabeza de ichijou un poco.

- _Después de toda esa mierda que he pasado durante las semanas de pase, sin embargo, algo me dice que todo lo demás será muy fácil. Y yo solo lo hice, ¿no? Suspiro, estoy pensando demasiado innecesariamente, tal vez una ducha despejará mi somnolencia..._

¡BAM!

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Solo sabía que no eres más que un abusador pervertido, hermano mío!- Dijo la voz de su hermana Minatsu , de repente, cuando de repente, una botella de champú bajó volando en su dirección. Casi se hundió la nariz en el cráneo y, con la suficiente rapidez, le ducho con varios otros utensilios de baño, ¡y todos l pegaron en los lugares correctos / equivocados! Finalmente, fue expulsado del baño fría, mientras su medio hermana de sangre mixta cerraba la puerta con un bam! Muy pronto, sus otras hermanas llegaron y caminaron hacia el baño, ignorando por completo su estado actual para pisotearle como si fuera una alfombra ...

-Ichijou, tu lonchera está sobre la mesa. Además, no te olvides de darle a Yoko-chan algunas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.- la mayor, Tsukino Satsuki , dijo mientras lo golpeaba con sus zapatos sociales típicos, entrando al baño.

-Buenos días, Ikkun. Que tengas un buen día.- Dijo el falsete de su segunda hermana mayor, Shion , pisando y casi perforándolo con sus tacones de anfitriona.

-Solo muere, maldito pervertido.- Y finalmente, su hermana mayor Futaba , caminando sobre el como el torpe elefante que es con sus risas deportivas. Al final, todas sus hermanas estaban ahora en el cuarto de baño, mientras que allí esta el, pretendiendo ser la cucaracha rota, llena de pena y dolor, sobre todo dolor y huellas de todo.

Solo un día más en la casa Tsukino ...

-Buenos días, Tsukino-chin.- Al levantar la vista de su miserable estado, vio a dos jóvenes y bellas damas que vestían un uniforme escolar de Kuoh y ... Un traje. Uno de ellos era su compañera Natalia Campbell y la otro, su colega Liu Bei, que llevaba el traje comiendo un trozo de pan tostado y mirándolo.

-¡Como siempre, todas las mañanas en la casa de Tsukino están tan llenas de vida!- Dijo la peleadora china, inclinándose para alcanzar el nivel de ichijou y extendiendo una de sus manos para ayudarlo a levantarse. De hecho, esta sorprendido de lo bien que se están adaptando a la casa, sabiendo que solo se quedarán por lo menos hasta la reunión Demonio-Vampiro. -Aquí, déjame ayudarte, Hong Long.

-Gracias, Ryuub -...

-Hola Ichijou, ¿dónde pones tu ropa?

-...?!

-¿Eh ...?- Pero antes de que pudiera volver a ponerse de pie, liu bei simplemente desestimó su mano y, en un instante, lo pisó fuerte con sus toneladas de músculos para usarlo como un apoyo para que ella saltara. ¡Pudo sentir que sus huesos se aplastan de nuevo! -Yeeeeeow ...!

-¡Berolina-dono!- Escucho detrás de suyo, girando su cabeza y ahora mirando al General Histórico abrazando a su [Rey] con sus fuertes brazos. -¡Volviste a nosotros! ¡Pensé que nunca volveríamos a verte! ¡Me disculpo por ser tan débil durante nuestro primer [Juego de Clasificación] y por ponerte en un estado tan vergonzoso y melancólico! ¡Por favor, perdóname!

-¡Bien, Liu Bei! ¡Te perdono! ¡Es tan bueno ser vue -...!- Muy pronto, la sonrisa en la cara de Gremory comenzó a ponerse más pálida y pálida, así como su cabello, ya que no había sangre golpeando su cabeza. liu bei estaba completamente despistada sobre todo eso, y continuó destrozando los huesos de la pelirroja. -Liu ... Bei ... ¡Aire ... por favor ...!

-Oh, disculpa-. Y después de un rato, la pelirosa soltó a su [Rey], quien se paró sobre sus dos pies para tomar aire y hacer que su sangre volviera a la normalidad. ichijou se levanto también con la ayuda de natalia y se reunió con el resto de ellas. Sí, casi todo su grupo está alí, ahora. liu bei ahora era una chica y le secaba las lágrimas. -Pero a pesar de eso, me siento tan aliviada de verte de nuevo, lady Berolina. Es como un sueño hecho realidad. ¡Estuve pensando en ti todo este tiempo!

-Tch ...

-Tsukino-chin también olvidó a Rina-chin. Familia.

-¡Oi ...! ¡Tasha!- Dijo con la sensación de que sus mejillas se estaban calentando. - _heesh! ¡Que demonios! ¡Esto es muy vergonzoso!_ -Frunció el ceño a Gremory para que no tuviera una idea equivocada, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella también estaba sonrojada. Suspiro...

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si todos celebramos esta reunión con un baño? ¡Vuelvamos a unirnos todos juntos!- La princesa de los Tres reinos dijo, reuniéndolos en un abrazo. natalia y Gremory asintieron con la cabeza, pero todo en lo que ichijou podía pensar era en suspirar.

-Sí, no lo creo, Ryuubi. Mis hermanas lo están usando ahora, así que a menos que quieras que lleguemos tarde a la escuela, será mejor que lo olvidemos por hoy.- Dijo.

-No te preocupes, Ichijou. ¡Solo tenemos que usar el baño del otro piso !- Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa brillante, cuando de repente presionó un botón en una pared y, muy pronto, un ascensor firmó su llegada, abriendo su puerta para mostrar y mostrando una pequeña habitación plateada.

-Ah, vale.- se encogió de hombros, entrando en el ascensor con su grupo, mientras Gremory presiona otro botón y cierra las puertas. Está un poco apretado allí, pero este es lo suficientemente grande como para que tengan algo de espacio. No es como ...

...

...

...

-Esperen...-Uuuuuh ~ ... Gremory-san, ¿dónde estamos, ahora mismo?

-¿El ascensor? Quiero decir, podemos usar las escaleras, pero la otra sala de baño tiene tres plantas hacia abajo, eso nos ralentizará.

-Está bien, y uh, ¿dónde estábamos originalmente?

-El quinto piso.

-Ah, claro. Ahora, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa más?

-Por supuesto.

-¡ **QUÉ MIERDAS ESTA PASANDO AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII** -...!

* * *

 **parte 2**

Y cuando pensó que su día no podía ser típico, Gremory se adelantó y reformó toda la casa tsukino de la noche a la mañana, sin que ninguno de ellos lo notara. Ahora, lo que solía ser un hogar humilde típico terminó como una mansión de cinco pisos en el medio del vecindario, destacando como un pulgar dolorido. Las habitaciones, el centro de baño, la cocina y otros, la casa ahora se parece más a un hotel de cuatro estrellas. Y, por supuesto, esto es demasiado para íchijou, se volvió gruñón a la escuela con su grupo, menos Kurama, que tenía un dolor de cabeza y ahora está descansando en casa ...

-Uh ... sé que no debería esperar una reacción normal de ti de vez en cuando, pero ¿no crees que estás un poco gruñón por la nueva casa? Puse mi corazón en la petición.- Dijo Rina, ichijou no esta enojado con ella, y la casa es muy ordenada, una de esas de las que no puedes quejarte a menos que sea una travesura muy específica. Pero créanlo o no, esa reacción es lo que esta buscando.

-No es así, Rina. Es solo ... Imagina toda la limpieza, y el secado, y limpieza que Go-nee tendrá que hacer. Fu-nee no ayudará en absoluto, y todos tienen trabajo que hacer, por lo tanto, mamá o yo tendremos que encargarnos de todo, y los insectos se comerán la casa en verano y ...- Suspiro. -Oh chico, todos quieren una mansión, pero nadie quiere hacer la los gastos que tendremos que pagar solo por jabón, lejía, productos de limpieza, la factura de electricidad, la factura . Sé que puedo sonar melodramático, pero soy el que está a cargo de limpiar y cocinar, además de Go-nee y mamá cuando salen a trabajar.- Gremory hizo un pequeño puchero.

-No te preocupes, Hong Long, podemos ayudarte a cuidar de la mansión por nosotras mismas. Tal vez debería cocinar.- liu bei dijo con una sonrisa, ajustando la corbata de su traje. Tal vez se pregunten por qué ella va a Kuoh con ellos, a pesar del hecho de que no está usando un uniforme. ichijou también pensó que ella podría terminar como una estudiante de la división colegial, pero no. Liu Bei ahora es profesora en la academia Kuoh. Sí, se quejo de que Tasha fuera su senpai, y ahora esto. -Si mi posición como educadora lo permite como tal, por supuesto. ¡No puedo creer que Lady Nemesis haya aprobado mi pedido!

-No puedo creer que te haya elegido como maestra.- Dijo ichijou, echándole un rápido vistazo a sus pechos que rebotaban e intentaban saltar del cuello de su chaqueta.- _Algo me dice que a algunos senpais de la universidad les costará trabajo concentrarse._ -No dudes de tus habilidades, Ryuubi-chan. ¿De qué temas estás enseñando?

-Matemáticas y geografía.

- _Maldita sea, Nemesis-san ..._

-Liu Bei-chin. Madonna de la escuela ya.- Natalia dijo con una mirada verde, mirando el Pecho cada vez más grande y rebotando de la [torre] de pelo rosa. parece que ella se está volviendo consciente de nuevo. Finalmente llegaron a la academia de Kuoh, y como siempre, los ojos comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, atrayendo demasiada atención debido a la enorme cadena de montañas que rodeaban a ichijou ...

-Waaaah ~! ¡Mira! ¡Es Gremory-sama!

-¡Las tetas de Tasha-chan son grandes como siempre!

-¿Quién es esa diosa de pelo rosa? ¡Ella es bonita como el infierno!

-Guau, la morena también es linda. Me pregunto si ella tiene novio.

-¡Soy un chico!- Grito en contra de nadie para hacer un punto, solo para que todos voltearan sus ojos con vergüenza, mientras el hacia lo mismo con su flequillo. incluso tras mucho ejercicio, y la gente todavía dice que es muy femenino. Mejor no pensar demasiado en eso y seguir con su día. se volví hacia ellas. -Entonces, Ryuubi, ¿necesitas ayuda para ir a la oficina de Maestros?

-No te preocupes por eso, Hong Long. Puedo sentir el olor de Némesis-dono desde aquí, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí.- Ella dijo mientras se acercaba e intentó besarle pero algo lo alejó de ella, fue Gremory. resultando en fue a Natalia a quien besó en su lugar. -Oh, sorprendente, pero no desagradable. Debo decir que Lady Berolina está llena de sorpresas desde su llegada.

-Rina, ¿qué pasa?- el le pregunto a su [rey] pelirroja, y ella simplemente hizo un puchero a Liu Bei, acercándose demasiado a su cara. - _De acuerdo, ahora está celosa de mí, nunca pensó que sería así.-_ Asomo su frente con un dedo, y cerro los dedos vendados de su mano derecha con la suya, suspirando. -Mira, lo que sea, te veré después de clase, ¿de acuerdo? Así que no te preocupes.

-Moooh ~ ... ¡Está bien!- Parpadeó una, dos veces, y luego sonrió, una brillante. Compartieron un abrazo grupal, Gremory estaba mucho más aferrado a íchijou, y finalmente se separaron para ir a sus respectivas clases. - _No sé si me gustará este nuevo Gremory, pero es bueno tenerla de vuelta independientemente._

Muy pronto, allí estaba, el asiento en que Kiruko solía sentar, junto a su enamorada Kamiyama Shiori, cuya apariencia hoy era más fresca que nunca ahora que ella estaba usando su uniforme de verano. Dando un vistazo rápido, también noté a Kyouka, al otro lado de la clase. Quizás ella se dio cuenta de el, tal vez no.

- _Huh ... Oye, Kyouka-san, buenos días para ti._

 _\- Izuki. Fresco como antes, ¿verdad?_

Sonrío, y solo pensó eso para poder 'escucharle' mentalmente, a lo que respondió con el pulgar hacia arriba. él se sentó en su asiento y se volvió hacia Kamiyama, que ahora estaba comiendo su emparedado por la mañana.

-Buenos días, Ichijou-kun.- ella le saludó con una sonrisa, pasandole otro sándwich y golpeándole suavemente la mano vendada. -Es bueno verte recuperarse tan rápido. Estaba preocupada, ¿sabes?

-A-Ah ... Ahahahah. Gracias ... supongo.- Le dio una sonrisa incómoda, pero en un buen cambio de viento, terminaron cerrando las manos, e incluso con las vendas, pudo sentir lo cálida que está. Por instinto, su mano saltó lejos de su agarre, su rostro se estaba calentando. -¡Ah! Lo siento ... lo siento.

-No, no te preocupes. Se sintió bien.- Ella dijo, también con un rubor rápido en su rostro, alcanzando su mano y sus dedos con ella de nuevo.

- _Waaaah ~! ¡Kamiyama está tomándome de la mano! ¡Su mano es tan suave y cálida!_

-No intentes matarte otra vez. Solo bromeaba.

-Por supuesto.- _Sí, lo tendré en cuenta. Jaja, ella no tiene idea de lo difícil que es en realidad. Pero lo intentaré, no solo por ella, por supuesto. Huh, qué extraño. Correcto. Recuerdo que compré algo para ella por su propio brazalete enjoyado-_ así que lo cogió de su bolsillo y se lo dio a ella, algo rosa y esponjoso. -Oye, Kamiyama ... Aquí, te lo traje, sé que no es nada comparado con el tuyo, pero espero que te guste.

-Woah, gracias.- Ella dijo, sus brillantes ojos rojos ahora brillaban más que nunca, poniéndose el brazalete en su brazo izquierdo y mostrándoselo. ¡Eso es tan lindo! -Mira, ahora estamos haciendo juego. Es una broma. Gracias por el regalo.

Una sonrisa se extendió por la cara ruborizada de ichijou, mientras ella también sonreía, tocando su brazo izquierdo con el suyo.

- _¡Oh hombre, no puedo creer que nuestra relación evolucione tan rápido!¿Ya somos pareja? No creo que todavía estemos en pareja, ¡pero creo que nos estamos convirtiendo en pareja! ¿Por qué estoy diciendo 'pareja' tanto? Heheh, esto es muy embarazoso, ¡pero me gusta!_

Pronto el maestro vino a la clase, y separaron sus miradas, dirigiendo su atención a la clase.

- _Huh, tal vez todo esté mejorando esta vez, y a pesar de mis heridas y hematomas, todo lo que pude sentir fue la calidez que Kamiyama dejó en mi mano. Afortunadamente, no vio su propio regalo roto escondido debajo de la cinta de Himejima-sama.-_ Apretó sus manos un par de veces, y suspiro de alivio sabiendo que sus heridas se estaban curando muy bien. Pudo agarrar su lápiz, escribir las lecciones, y aún sentir algo de sensibilidad, tanto por su batalla de la semana pasada. - _Bien, eso está bien, si esto continúa, estaré todo bien y limpio para la reunión Vampiro-Demonio, y no romperé mi puño cuando rompa las piernas de Annie y la lleve a casa._

 _Ahora que lo pienso, todavía necesito saber cómo es Haruka -sama. Quizás Lord Cohen no estará allí, sino el Rey demonio Leviatán en su lugar, y dado que Lord Desmond es el llamado primer ministro del imperio vampírico, él desempeñará un papel importante en esto. Ahora, la madre de Annie, la líder de la aldea ninja Hanzō y probablemente una ninja muy hábil similar a un Demonio de clase Suprema. Uf, será un desastre resolver todo esto, y aparentemente ningún lado me ayudará en esto. En la peor hipótesis, ambos moriremos ... No, necesito ser fuerte, y al menos mantener mi cabeza en el juego. Ambos padres de dichs terrorista estarán allí, así que si tengo suerte, la detendrán y la dejarán vivir, y con la influencia de Gremory, tal vez, solo tal vez ... Todos saldremos vivos de allí._

 _Necesito estar vivo ..._

Como siempre, las clases terminaron tan pronto como pudo parpadear, y gracias a las conferencias de liu bei y la ayuda de kurama, ahora pudo entender en parte lo que está sucediendo y poner su tarea a tiempo ...

- _y todo esto fue posible porque yo no tengo clubes a los que asistir ... Es muy trágico, es gracioso._

 _-Estás enfermo de la cabeza, ¿lo sabías?_

- _Cállate, Kyouka-san ..._

Un anuncio corrió por los pasillos, y como el estaba esperando, la directora Morimoto o Nemesis Gremory como la conoce, pidiendo su nombre, pero sorprendentemente, también llamó a Gremory, natalia e incluso a lui bei.

- _Wow, eso es nuevo, llamando así a toda nuestra [nobleza].-_ La gente comenzó a mirar fijamente, así que cogió sus cosas y camino hacia la salida, pero no antes de darle un mordisco al bocadillo de Kamiyama. -Huh, pollo ...¿Entonces, alguna razón para que me acompañes a la oficina de Nemesis-san?- Dijo caminando hacia dicha habitación, con la chica esper a su lado, comiendo parte de su propio almuerzo. Fue cuando estaba a punto de dejar el aula, ella vino corriendo detrás de el, y ahora esto.- _Sabes que Kuoh solía ser una escuela de chicas, ¿verdad? Si nos atrapan así, podrían pensar que somos una pareja._

 _-¿Y el problema es ...? Relájate, Izuki. No es tan difícil alterar los recuerdos con mis poderes. Todos lo olvidarán en un instante.-_ Ella le aseguró con el pulgar hacia arriba, y no pudo hacer mucho más que reflejar su propio gesto. - _Sobre eso ... Puedes decir que es curiosidad morbosa. Quiero decir, Nemesis-san casi se derritió la última vez que la vi, y como tal, quería ver qué tan bien estaba. Escuché que incluso consiguió una cicatriz por eso._

-...- Y ichijou tomo una respiración profunda por eso y no dijo nada. Sí, Nemesis-san probablemente los haya salvado a todos en la última prueba, en la batalla final contra los Miyamas, con la espalda derretida por ese bastardo Miyama y casi muriendo por salvar a su hermana pequeña y a íchijou. Aria dijo que si no fuera por su sangre y la usuaria del [longinus verdadero], tendrían que votar por una nueva directora. Todo eso ya le está dando escalofríos. se calmé una vez que Kyouka aterrizó una mano en su hombro y le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

 _-No vuelvas a sudar por eso otra vez, Izuki. Lo que sucedió, sucedió, y la directora está aquí con nosotros, de una manera u otra.-_ Dijo mientras se acercaba para engancharle el cuello con el brazo. Fuerte, pero por alguna razón, esta de acuerdo con eso. - _Ya ves, necesitas saber cómo relajarte un poco. Ve a preguntarle a Kamiyama en una cita, algo me dice que solo bajas la guardia con ella._

-Sí ... quiero decir, lo que sea.- Dijo. Ella ahora conoce su enamoramiento con Kamiyama.- _No vayas por ahí diciéndole a la gente, sería tan embarazoso._

 _-Hahah. ¿No eres un pequeño muchacho romántico sin esperanza? No es extraño que la gente siga diciendo que tienes un harén ..._

- _Cállate, Kyouka-san ..._

-Ichijou ...- se volteó para ver a su har -... [nobleza] caminando hacia el como un grupo, atrayendo toda la atención por sí mismas y deteniéndose justo en frente de dicha oficina. Gremory parece que acaba de despertarse de una siesta, mientras que Natalia se estaba comiendo su Frankfurt y Liu Bei ... Estaba ajustando sus gafas, que por alguna razón ella las está usando ahora. -Así que no estaba oyendo cosas, nee-sama sí nos llamó ... * YAWN *, disculpa, la somnolencia me atrapó a la mitad de la clase ...

- _Tal vez si ella no intentó esa lencería sexy para ti a las 3 de la mañana o algo así ..._

-¡Deja de leer mi mente! ¡Eso es acoso!- Ichijou grito hacia Kyouka-, quien solo le estaba mostrando su sonrisa troll sin preocupaciones en el mundo. su repentino estallido, una vez más, trajo miradas confusas de parte del [alfil] y [torre], mientras Gremory solo podía gruñir. Ah, sí, aun conserva algunos recuerdos durante su fase como ludger Bael. -Oh, claro. Ryuubi-chan, Tasha-san, esta es una compañera de clase, Kyoka Mizuki. Es una esper

-Kyouka ... ¿Mizuki ...?

-Sí, Ryuubi. - Respondío por la vidente, que sonrió con tanta dulzura y pellizcó su mejilla en un gesto de afecto. Natalia puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió, probablemente pensando en sus cosas eroticas, mientras que la maestra pelirosa se acercó y comenzó a atacar a la rubia con más y más preguntas, todo mientras charlaba a través de enlace mental. Entre ese desastre, Gremory se acercó el y le jaló la manga.

-Oye, ¿estás realmente bien con ella? Ella es peligrosa, lo sé por ... Experiencia.- Ella dijo con una mueca que decía todo. Bueno, a pesar de que ya no es Ludger, y parte de los recuerdos que vivió como esta ya no están, sí recuerda la marca del talón en su trasero. el se encogí de hombros y coloco una mano en su hombro, suspirando y asintiendo con la cabeza para darle un aura segura.

-No te preocupes,. Kyouka-san nos había atacado porque le estaba causando algo de dolor de cabeza ,no sé por qué,. Es amiga, así que estamos a salvo.- _Además, tiene un corazón blando, no nos haría daño sin pensar o demasiado, más bien, nos llevaría a Hawaii o algo así.-_ Al pensar eso, Kyouka- levantó una mano y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba. Sí, ella es una buena chica. Volvió a la pelirroja. -Pero de todos modos, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que Nemesis-san podría tener para nosotros? Es decir, has estado visitando su oficina todos los días. Podría tener una idea de lo que nos tiene reservado.

-Huuuh ~ ... Para ser honesto, estoy tan despistada como tu, Ichijou.- Dijo, haciendo un puchero y poniéndose en una pose de pensamiento, una mano apoyando su barbilla mientras que la otra apoyaba el codo de los ojos más cerrados. lo dejé ir a la deriva un poco demasiado para pensarlo.

 _-¿Qué puede prepararnos Némesis-san, llamando a toda la [nobleza] de Gremory aquí, durante el almuerzo?_ \- De repente, algo vino a el, tal pensamiento le hizo brillar cada vez más - _... ¡Espera, no me digas ...!_

-Tsukino-chin, Rina-chin, lluvia de ideas?- Natalia los sobresaltó al darles el miedo a los ninjas entre ellos. los giró a los dos hacia la mencionada puerta, y asintió. -No hagas esperar a la directora. Odia esperar.

-Ah, claro ...- Estaban tan absortos en descubrir la razón por la que están allí, que simplemente olvidaron que la manera más fácil de hacerlo es simplemente entrar. Liu Bei también se acercó a ellos, con Kyouka a su lado.

- _Bueno, esto es todo. Tengo una idea bastante buena de lo que podría pasar cuando abrimos la puerta, pero será mejor que lo hagamos rápidamente o, de lo contrario, Nemesis-san podría cambiar de opinión. Vamonos..._

¡CLIC!

-¿Directora Morimoto ...? ¡Somos -...!

¡POP! ¡POP! ¡POP!

-¡Hyah ...!- Sin embargo, traicionando sus expectativas, lo que sucedió en lugar de la postura habitual de Nemesis fue un grupo de señoritas y un tipo apareciendo galletas de papel en sus direcciones, cubriéndolos con confeti y papeles coloridos. Después de ese pequeño susto de salto, abrieron los ojos y vieron a Nemesis y al resto de los [niños DxD], además de Sally y Serena sonriendo. -¿Ahora que? Err ... Está bien ~ ...?

-¡Felicidades por tu nuevo club, Ichijou-nii-chan! ¡Rina-nee-chan! ¡Campbell-San y Ryuubi-San!- La nekomata de cabello blanco y negro, Nashiro, dijo con su habitual sonrisa de gato, saltando de emoción. Sally abrazó el estómago ichijou y dijo exactamente eso.

-Espera, 'nuevo club'?

-No es mucho, pero es la intención lo que importa, ¿verdad?- Xion dijo con su típica cara estoica mientras se acercaba para felicitar a liu bei y natalia con su hermano Basara. -Además, Nemis se avergonzaría por atraer tanta atención.

-No es que mi [rey] sea diferente del [gran maestro], su honorable abuelo, después de todo. El miedo a mostrar afecto, por otro lado, es bastante patético y, me atrevo a decir, es lo que trajo tales detrimentos entre las hermanas Gremory. - la siempre ácida Akio dijo con una sonrisa sardónica hacia ella, su [Rey], pero fue Aria quien se acercó y le pellizcó una de sus mejillas. Akio siendo descendiente de la [reina del sadismo] sin embargo, solo podía gemir y sonrojarse por eso.

-¡Felicitaciones por sobrevivir a las pruebas, maestra! ¡Lady Gremory dijo que está muy orgullosa de todos ustedes!- Dijo la exorcista abrazando la cintura de ichijou, cuyo comentario hizo que la tan intimidante Nemesis se sonrojara un poco y que se consolara con su rubia [reina], su propia maestra. Gremory, que estaba siendo sacudida por su "amiga de la infancia" de cabello azul, desestimó todas las festividades y se volvió hacia su hermana mayor.

- _Oh, hombre, aquí viene._

-Espera, espera ... hermana, ¿qué está pasando?- Dijo la joven Gremory. Por primera vez, Nemesis se puso a la defensiva, apartando la mirada un poco y girando los ojos en diferentes direcciones que no estaban en su hermana. Después de un rato y mucha presión de todas las partes presentes, suspiró y miró a Rina directamente. -Cuando dijeron nuevo club, ¿quieres decir ...?

-Rina, sabes muy bien que todo lo que hice hasta ahora fue para que crecieras, ¿verdad? Guardando tus [Piezas Malignas], diciéndote conferencias sin fin, pellizcándote las orejas, negándote a permitirte iniciar un Nuevo [Club de Investigación de lo Oculto], hice todo de esto para que puedas evitar cometer errores, errores que posiblemente podrías evitar por tu cuenta si no fuera por tu mentalidad infantil. Quizás también fui demasiado duro con ese aspecto .- Ambas hermanas continuaron mirándose el uno al otro, ahora no hay sonido en todas las fiestas, con la excepción de que Sally se subió a íchijou para llevarle a cuestas. Los ojos de Rina comenzaron a brillar, mientras el rostro de su hermana se suavizaba con una sonrisa serena, ahora acariciando el cabello del más joven y jugueteando con el negro resaltado allí. -Pero, después de todo lo que hemos pasado en las últimas semanas, Ludger, los Miyama, el incidente de ellos que nos marcó a ambas ... puedo asegurar que eres lo suficientemente madura.

-Némesis ...- dijo la joven Gremory, secando sus propias lágrimas y asintiendo. De repente, ella se quebró y se volvió hacia Nemesis, con los ojos más brillantes que nunca y su sonrisa se extendió más de lo que se penso que era posible. -¡Espera ...! ¡No quieres decir ...!

-Sí, Rina. Aquí, es todo tuyo.- Y luego, Nemesis se giró y colocó en la mano de Berolina ... Una caja de madera.

...

...

-¿Eh ...?

-Aquí está, Rina. Ahora eres responsable del cajade sugerencias de Kuoh -. Era una simple caja de madera de color marrón claro, un agujero en forma de línea en la parte superior, con una abertura superior cerrada con una cerradura de plata y con una nota pegada a un lado escrita 'Buzón de Sugerencias'. Nada más y nada menos. Todos aplaudieron emocionados, mientras que la [nobleza] de berolina era ... No sé, ¿qué significa 'sentir todo, no hacer nada', si es que hay alguno? -A partir de ahora, tu [nobleza] está cambiando para los asuntos educativos y estudiantiles de Kuoh, ayudando como una rama del Consejo Estudiantil. Mientras Serena Sitri se encargará de la parte sobrenatural de Kuoh, tú te ocuparás de asuntos más diplomáticos, tales como satisfacción y sugerencias de los estudiantes. Felicidades .

-...

-¿Rina ...?- Y Akio sonrió, una orgullosa sonrisa al ver a su [rey] romper a su querida hermanita con nada más que palabras correctas. La cabeza de Rina se fue a toda marcha, y como era de esperar, se puso pálida como un fantasma, mientras volvía a detenerse en sus pistas y aplaudía para ver a la pelirroja rota. ichijou se volvió hacia su [nobleza], y al menos enfrentaban esto con dignidad. En cuanto a el ... Eh, es algo, ¿parece?

-¿Buzón de sugerencias? Es algo.- nataalia dijo, parpadeando un par de veces y suspirando a su lado. Ella aplaudió unas cuantas veces, y sonrió. parece que esa es la euforia después de esa tormenta. liu bei también vino y asintió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿no es ese el comienzo de un gran cuento de los Demonios? Ir realmente no importa si tenemos que empezar desde abajo si esto nos ayuda en nuestro viaje.- Dijo la señora de la guerra, acariciando el pelo rubio de la aprendiz de ichijou. -Además, tal vez esta sea una excelente manera de estar en contacto con mis alumnos.

-¿Dijiste que a veces ser original es bueno para tu salud, cierto maestro?- Sally dijo con una sonrisa, y el respondí de la misma manera.

- _Sí, ¿por qué mantener esta mentalidad resonante cuando somos tan originales como queremos? (No tanto, pero aún así.) Tal vez esto ayudará aún más a Gremory. Sé que estoy de acuerdo con eso.-_ Oye, Rina, todos están de acuerdo con esto. Comencemos desde abajo y algún día conseguiremos nuestro propio [club de Investigación de lo Oculto], ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo acercándose a su líder roto. No pudo decir mucho ya que fui el quien rechazó la victoria la última vez, pero ya pasaron eso, ¿no? Le toco el hombro y ella le dio un ligero apretón de manos para despertarla.-Vamos, eres mejor que esto, ¿no? No hagas que Nemesis-san se sienta peor de lo que ya tenía que sentir.

-...

-Rina, gracias ...

-WOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAH ...! HE RESUCITADO !- Y de repente, explosión! ¡El ardiente aura roja de Gremory explotó justo en frente de sus propios ojos, mientras ella se levantaba de su miserable estado con sus brillantes ojos purpúreos iluminando todo el maldito lugar! Gremory luego tomó la caja de sugerencia y la levantó sobre su cabeza, ¡como una especie de cofre del tesoro! -¿Y QUE SI TODO LO QUE TENGO ERA ESTA CAJA DE SUGERENCIAS? ¿Y QUE SI MI GRUPO AÚN NO ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE MADURO PARA UN [CLUB DE INVESTIGACIÓN DE LO OCULTO] REAL? Voy a tomar esta caja de sugerencias y ser el mejor administrador de los estudiantes que haya !

-Oh...

 **-** 24/7, 365 DÍAS A LA SEMANA PARA TODOS LOS AÑOS DE MI ESCUELA SECUNDARIA Y LA UNIVERSIDAD, LA MUY PROPIA CAJA DE SUGERENCIAS DE RINA ESTÁ AHORA ... ABIERTA

-...

-...!

...

-Pfff ... ¡Ahahahah ...! ¡Ahahahahahah ...!- Y Ichijou no pudo soportarlo más, todo ese espectáculo, toda esa exhibición, todo es solo ... Solo ... ¡Estúpido! ¡Tan estúpido y trágico, que es gracioso!- _¡Oh, no puedo mantener mi cara seria así! ¡Este es oro, más dorado que la última vez! ¡Ah ah ah ah! Mi [rey] es una idiota!_ -¡Vamos, Rina! ¡Nemesis-san nos dio su aprobación! ¡No andes gritando como un mocoso! ¡Me matarás!

-¡Deja de reírte, Ichijou! ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Detente ... deja de reírte!- Y comenzó a llorar, a llorar mientras hacía pucheros hasta que su indicador de rabia se llenó y ¡comenzó a golpear con sus inofensivos puños contra ichijou! ¡Incluso Sally se está riendo! -¡Idiota! ¡Deja de reírte! ¡Deja de reírte!

-¡Ajajaja! ¡Apestas, Rina!

-¡Apestas, [emperador dragón rojo]!

Continuaron haciendo el ridículo sin preocupaciones en el mundo, y mientras todo el mundo se detenía para ver a ichijou reír y Gremory arremetiendo contra el, pronto también se echaron a reír al ver su pequeña comedia, su [nobleza], los [niños DxD] y los otros se acercaron para abrazar a la angustiada Rina y ichijou también se río.

- _Me gusta esto, me gusta este sentimiento, esta calidez, esta compañía ..._

 _Todo ... es increíble_

* * *

 **parte 3**

mas tarde ese día

-¡Y eso es todo! No está mal para un club reciente, ¿verdad?- Dijo Berolina cuando finalmente puso el buzón de sugerencias en el medio de un salón de clases sin usar, que ahora era la sala de reuniones del [club de la caja de sugerencias] (cojo, lo sé), la maestra de administración era la propia liu bei. parece que que Nemesis estaba planeando esto todo el tiempo teniendo en cuenta cuán bien ordenada es esta habitación. Accesible fácilmente tanto para estudiantes como para docentes y asientos para al menos diez personas, casi el doble de los miembros actuales.

-No me puedo quejar.- Dijo ichijou encogiéndode de hombros.- Es así de simple, y me hace sentir importante, así que me parece genial.- Todos los demás asintieron con una sonrisa, así que se acerco una silla para mirar la preciosa caja de madera. - _Entonces ... Nuestro club finalmente ha comenzado. No hay grandes clubes como esperábamos, pero eso es algo, es una indicación de que no soy solo un niño que piensa que es un adulto._ -Entonces, necesitamos ver las sugerencias en esta caja e intentar corregir los problemas lo antes posible. Después de toda esta mierda que hemos pasado, esto es lo menos que se me ocurre.

-El primero.- Natalia extendió una de sus manos y puso un pequeño papel doblado dentro de la caja. Típico, sin embargo, Natalia levantó un dedo y ichijou sonrió hacia la dicha bruja.

-Lo siento, Campbell-dono, pero como miembro del [club de la Caja de Sugerencias], no puedes poner tus propios deseos en la caja.- liu bei dijo en una voz de conferenciante, cuando natalia hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, molesta. ichijou la compadecería por eso, pero luego recuerda que puede ser bastante pervertida cuando tiene el cambio, así que lo único que hizo fue tocarle el hombro.

-Buen intento, mejor suerte la próxima vez.

-Ahora, dado que el buzón de sugerencias se abrirá mañana, y ninguno de nosotros tiene otros clubes a los que atender, vámonos a casa y hagamos nuestra tarea según lo programado.

-¡No es mi culpa que no haya asistido a Kuoh por un tiempo!* Rina dijo, también cruzando sus brazos y golpeando su pie en el piso. Uh, es un poco, ella es la que quería convertirse en Ludger en primer lugar, al menos. Aún así, eso no es excusa, y por la mirada en liu bei ... los ojos de Sensei, parece que ella también piensa eso. -Pero tienes razón. Me pondré al día con mi tarea. Al menos ahora tengo un compañero de clase superior y un maestro para ayudarme.

-Sí, soy importante.- Aclamo despreocupadamente la bruja morada, Gremory invocó un circulo mágico y les dijo que entráramos y los llevaría de regreso a casa. Sin embargo, ichijou dijo que se quedara un poco más.

-Eh ...? Ichijou, ¿no vienes con nosotros?- Preguntó la [Rey] pelirroja. el Nego con la cabeza y le dio una señal.

-Ahora no, tendré que ir al supermercado y comprar algunos comestibles y carne para la semana. Adelante, me quedaré un poco más. Prometo que no me tomaré demasiado tiempo.- Dijo.

-¿Tiempo solitario con tu mano? Siempre puedes usarnos.

-¡Tasha!

-¡Lady Rina ...!

-Está bien, está bien. Hazlo a tu manera. ¡Hasta pronto!

Y antes de que ichijou pudiera quitarle el sombrero de su cabello púrpura, la bruja se escondió detrás de Gremory y pronto ella se encogió de hombros y se teletransportó lejos de allí, dejándolo solo.

-Oh chico, ahora para ir al supermercado.- Pero antes de hacerlo, tomo otra mirada en la caja que tenía enfrente y luego la abrió, viendo el papel solitario allí.

-Huuuuh ~ ... Sé que es solo una de las bromas perversas de Tasha, pero tengo curiosidad ahora. Maldición. De acuerdo, solo una mirada rápida, y luego voy a grabar este documento antes de que pueda corromperme. -Está tan prolijamente doblado que no tardo en abrirlo.- De acuerdo, una mirada rápida solo para una risa rápida. Veamos...

 _"Por favor trae a Annie de vuelta.' - Tasha._

...

...

-Suspiro.

Doblo ese papel y lo puso en su bolsillo.

-De acuerdo, esa es una solicitud que haré lo posible por cumplir. Ese tipo de cosas sigue recordándome que Tasha dijo que ama a Annie, de todos modos. O tal vez me estoy desviando de nuevo ...

Ren no se ve por ninguna parte ,Nemesis dijo que fue en una búsqueda rápida para encontrar a Annie, Sally está de vuelta en el santuario de Amamiya y serena está demasiado ocupada con su propio trabajo como presidente del consejo estudiantil para venir allí para intentar asaltarlo. En general, parece que esta bien por hoy. el se estiro en la silla una vez más, suspiro y recogió su billetera y las llaves de esa habitación para cerrarla un día más. Ya es mediodía, así que mejor se va al mercado y escoje las mayores ventas mientras puede ...

Al salir de Kuoh, aún podía ver la mansión en la que se había convertido su casa desde allí, pegada como un pulgar en el medio de ese vecindario pacífico y normal.

- _¿Cómo va a lidiar mamá con esto? Ya puedo sentir los escalofríos por mi espina dorsal y su voz llegando al cielo antes de que Gremory pueda hacer su magia especial con ella. Al menos no tendré que esperar una eternidad para bañarme o tener mi momento en el baño. Algo me dice que Alice-san también tiene un dedo en esto. Solo quiero saber si planeó los gastos en lejía, jabón, limpiadores y cosas así con esto, de lo contrario no me importa si está casada con nuestro [rey demonio] Lord Lucifer o es hija del [gran maestro], yo ..._

T-TUM!

-¡Uf ...!- De repente, sintió una picadura en su brazo izquierdo, diferente a cualquier cosa que sintiera antes, no era una picazón como con los [niños DxD]. Fue muy repentino y violento, parece que casi abrió algunas cicatrices. - _¡¿Qué fue eso?! Algo me dice que es el [Boosted Gear] reaccionando a algo, pero ¿qué? ¡Si ni siquiera con Miyama y Aria-san reaccionó así, esto solo puede significar ...!_

-Oh, esta es la academia de Kuoh, donde el rival de Nii-chan estudió. Es bastante grande e impresionante, pero no tanto para mi gusto.- Y caminando por el camino hasta la puerta de Kuoh, vio a una chica de su edad y estatura, si no mayor y más alta en esos aspectos, vestida con una mini chaqueta negra con una camisa blanca con cuello en V y jeans negros, peinándola con su largo y salvaje pelo gris azulado sin preocupaciones en el mundo, jugando con un palo entre los dientes. Ella no es una estudiante de allí, y cuanto más se acerca a ichijou, ¡peor se pone ese dolor! Ella posó sus ojos azules sobre íchijou, e inclinó su cabeza a un lado, sonriendo poco después. -Hola, guapo. ¿Te importaría decirme tu nombre?

-¿Quién ... quién quiere saber?- Frunció el ceño, escondió su brazo izquierdo detrás de su espalda y sacudió su cabeza para quitarse el mareo y el sudor. Hay algo sospechoso en esa chica. De repente

¡ZOOM!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pudo sentir el sabor de las fresas en su boca, mientras un dedo apuntaba en su dirección, ¡esa chica sonríe sin el palo en su boca!¿Es eso ... una piruleta en su boca? Salto para alejarse, y se puso más preocupado.

-¡Tch! ¡Identifícate! No me hagas ... ¡No me hagas repetirlo!

-¡Kah, Kah! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No quería asustarte, muy mal! ¡asesino de alegria ~!- Ella levantó ambos brazos en una postura defensiva e inocente, lo que no engañó a ichijou en lo más mínimo. Al final, poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas, sonrió con un ojo cerrado, y habló de nuevo en un tono que lo hizo estremecer. -Pero supongo que puedes llamarme 'Seto'.

-¿Seto ...?- Repitió, algo curioso. De repente, en el cielo anaranjado del mediodía, dos brillantes alas hechas de 4 gigantes plumas de luz azul emergieron de su espalda, chispeando pequeñas partículas de luz alrededor y sorprendiéndolo tanto que se congelo en su lugar. ¡Ese aura, esa atmósfera, es demasiado diferente de cualquier cosa que haya enfrentado hasta ahora! Y por eso, solo tuvo una corazonada, ¡que pasó a ser verdad!

-Sí. Ahora, conoce a mi dragón blanco de ojos azules.

¡Esta es ella! La portadora de la [Divina Divisora], las "alas de luz del emperador del Dragón Blanco "y el [dragón desvaneciente], el [dragón Ingles] Albion Gwiber...

-El [emperador dragón blanco] !

...

...

...

-En realidad, mi nombre es Elizabeth , Lisa , para abreviar, pero lo entiendes, ¿no?" Seto "como en Kaiba Seto de ese manga, ¡que tiene tres ojos azules ...!

-¡Si lo entendi! ¡ que manera de arruinar una escena de presentación!

Algunas cosas nunca cambian...

* * *

 **y así finaliza este capitulo, algo ligero, con la revelación(para ichijou) de quien es yagura, la evolución de la [nobleza] de berolina y el encuentro predestinado de entre los [dragones celestiales], ahora revisando los capitulos pasados me he dado cuenta de algo, al menos mil personas han visto el primer capitulo de este fic de esas mil una cien continuaron hasta el capitulo 3, después de eso hasta el capitulo 11 se mantuvieron en un rango entre las sesenta y ochenta visitas, después de eso del doce al veinti cuatro entre cincuenta y veinte y a partir de ahí de 20 para abajo, las únicas excepciones en estos rangos fueron, el capitulo 5, 9 30 que excedieron los respectivos rangos en los que se encontraban, y es por eso que quiero preguntar, ¿que vieron en dichos capítulos que tanto les llamo la atención?¿cual a sido su opinión de la obra hasta el momento?**

* * *

 **personajes**

 **salvatina veritas(** **サルバチナベリタス** ,sarubachinaberitasu **)**

 **raza:** híbrido **-** humana

 **alias:** sally-chan(apodo)

 **cabello:** rubio

 **ojos:** azul

 **clasificación:** exorcista de clase B

 **afiliaciones:** ichijou tsukino(estudiante), academia kuoh(7 maravillas de kuoh, estudiante), 7 maravillas de kuoh(diablillo bromista)

 **equipo:** artes sabias, otras poderes

 **familia**

abuelo sin nombre

padre sin nombre

clara veritas(hermana mayor)

ichijou tsukino(maestro)

suruga miyama(novia)

 **personalidad:** Sally es una joven enérgica, alegre, despreocupada e ingenua, rasgos que, según afirma, heredó de su abuelo. A pesar de ser un exorcista, enemigos naturales de los demonios y otras criaturas sobrenaturales relacionadas con la oscuridad, ella socializa con ellos para que pueda pedir favores y regalos de ellos. Su lema es "Socializar, no exorcizar", también heredado de su abuelo. A diferencia de su hermana, Sally ama lo sobrenatural y le gusta compartir cualquier cosa con ellos.

Su mayor sueño, sin embargo, es dominar sus técnicas de arte sabio y hacer crecer sus proporciones hasta los niveles más avanzados, de modo que pueda atraer maridos y amantes potenciales y crear su propio harén, un objetivo que hace que Ichijou, su maestro, ponga los ojos en blanco. Fue por esa razón que buscó al emperador dragón rojo durante tanto tiempo, guiada por los cuentos tanto de él anterios ayudo a su esposa shirone toujou, para que él actual la ayudara a dominar sus propias técnicas y lograr sus objetivos. Sally realmente respeta a Iijijou, y lo llama su maestro sin quejas. También parece gustarle de una manera más íntima, ya que dice que él será el primero en su harén.

al igual que Iichijou, Salvatina terminó heredando su hábito de morder cosas por frustración.

 **apariencia:** Sally es una niña pequeña, bastante baja, con largo cabello rubio decorado con apéndices de campana y un pañuelo negro, ojos azules brillantes, piel clara, labios rosados y dedos delgados. Ella siempre está vistiendo su atuendo de kimono blanco y hakama rojo, y rara vez usa su uniforme de Kuoh durante los períodos escolares, aún así, ocultando su atuendo estándar debajo de é én le gusta usar la ropa de Ichijou por curiosidad, que termina claramente más grande que ella

 **historia:** Salvatina es la hija menor de la famosa familia de exorcistas, Veritas, la hermana menor de Clare Veritas, la misma exorcista que asaltó a Ichijou en el Volumen 2, y se mezcló con la herencia japonesa e inglesa. Sus padres la deshonraron después de descubrir que ella porta poderes demoníacos / angelicales / sobrenaturales, debido a los hábitos inusuales de su abuelo con lo sobrenatural (harén). Luego sería adoptada por el sacerdote del santuario donde vivía, y para así dominar el arte del exorcismo, también aprendiendo el control básico de sus poderes de arte sabio.

En algún momento durante la historia, Salvatina se separó en un viaje para encontrar un maestro perfecto para que ella controlara mejor sus artes sabias, y pronto encontró su camino hacia la academia Kuoh.

 **curiosidades**

-La apariencia de Sally se basan en Amon Patricia de floor ni maou ga imasu

-Ella es la primera loli presentada en Highschool DxD: Legado Renacido .

-Se afirma que Salvatina tiene al menos 16 tipos diferentes de herencias sobrenaturales gracias a su abuelo.


	33. dragones celestiales

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, disfruten**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **legado 1: dragones celestiales**

 **parte 1**

residencia tsukino

- _No recuerdo que mi casa fuera así de grande. No recuerdo haber tenido mi propia habitación, rasguña eso, mi propio piso en esta mansión de cinco tiendas, no recuerdo haber comprado todos esos muebles y artilugios, y lo más importante, no recuerdo haber comprado esta marca de té. . En serio, esto realmente me está volviendo loco, e incluso sentado en este gran sofá de cuero, me siento incómoda, me gusta mucho.-_ Lo único que kyou podía hacer era acariciar el cabello de kurama, su cabecita apoyada en su regazo, mientras gemía y pateaba con incomodidad, sus mejillas ardían y parecía que estaba teniendo un mal sueño- pobrecita ...

-¡Hyaaaaah! ¡Qué frustrante!- Alguien saltó de la sala de estar, de al menos una pequeña porción de ella, y con un fuerte

¡BAM!

kyou vio a Rina caer de espaldas, con las manos en la cara, arrojando un lápiz a un lado con frustración, mientras sus dos viejas amigas solo pueden reírse de su miseria.

- _Me alegro de haberla recuperado, y más por el hecho de que ella hizo su propio grupo de estudios con un maestro y un compañero de clase superior._

-¡Esto no es justo! ¡Salvé al mundo! ¡Al menos debería recibir un pase gratis para estas cosas escolares! ¡Esto apesta!

-No existe la compensación, señora Berolina. El trabajo y los deberes nunca deben compensar la educación. Créame, ¡lady Berolina no es la primera en pensar eso!- Liu Bei dijo con una sonrisa, pasando algunas páginas y tomando algunas notas que la pelirroja dejó volar por el lugar, cuidadosamente poniéndolas en otro lugar en el escritorio. -Ahora, si terminas tu tarea a tiempo, tal vez Hong Long estará feliz por ti. Puede que no lo sepas, pero también está haciendo lo mejor.

-Tsukino-chin, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, buen estudiante.- Y sin apartar los ojos de los libros, Natalia de pelo púrpura dijo, alcanzando una mano para acariciar a la pelirroja en el estómago. Rina se sonrojó y se sentó nuevamente en su lugar, alcanzando una de sus notas para comenzar a leerla.

- _Ahah, ahí está, el tipo de mirada y expresión. Ella está enamorada de Ichijou, qué lindo._

-Está bien, está bien. Bien, lo intentaré lo mejor posible también. Máximo esfuerzo.-dijo con puchero la pelirroja, cuyo rostro estaba ardiendo en un rojo más brillante que su propio cabello. Kyou bajé la mirada hacia Kurama, y sus pequeños movimientos cesaron, ahora acurrucandose aún más en el regazo.

- _Sí, algún día quiero que Ichijou se case con todos. Es una broma. Hablando de eso, seguro que se está tomando su tiempo para comprar algunos comestibles. El pobre chico debe estar cansado. Ninguno de nosotros está durmiendo mucho, de todos modos ..._

Bostezo, tomo otra lata de té y la bebió.

- _Huh, realmente no recuerdo haber comprado este tipo de té antes. Debe ser la edad poniéndose al día conmigo._ -Suavemente puso a la niña zorra en su regazo de vuelta al sofá, y luego camino hacia la sala de estar, atrayendo la atención de todas las chicas allí.-Oye, ¿quieren, chicas algo de té? Sé que hace frío, así que sean mis invitados.- Dijo con una sonrisa, que fue respaldada con la de ellas. kyou se sonrojo un poco y cruzo los brazos, mientras todas las chicas asentían.

-Huhuh, madre Kyou seguro que es muy hospitalaria a pesar de todo.- Rina dijo con una sonrisa y suspirando.

 _-No sé lo que quiere decir con eso, pero sí me gusta, es de Ichijou su pequeña ... 'Novia', así que a menos que intente hacerle daño a él como a esa otra, es mi hija por ahora. Alice incluso dijo que le gusta Ichijou._ -Sin embargo, su cara brillante de repente se agrió cuando noto que las otras dos chicas miraban a Gremory, una marca de interrogación rondando sus cabezas.- _¡Oh, no, ahora lo recuerdo!_

-¿Madre ... Kyou ...?- Todos dijeron con un asomo de sorpresa, mientras que Gremory ahora también estaba haciendo esa cara dudosa, tarareando un zumbido de duda alargado.

-Espera, ¿no lo sabían? Kyou Tsukino, la madre de Ichijou ...- Ella preguntó, y kyou trago fuerte, muy fuerte. Oh, mierda, los motores en sus cerebros están comenzando a girar, y como tales, volvieron sus miradas hacia ella, murmurando algo por lo bajo, mientras ella perdía lo suyo con todo ese suspenso.

- _¡Oh no! Esto no está sucediendo! Esto no puede estar sucediendo ...!_

-Madre Kyou ... Kyou ... Ichijou ... Tsukino ... Tsukino ... Kyou ... ¿Tsukino Kyou ...?

-Entonces ... Uh ... ¿Quién quiere un poco de té o ...?

-¡Loch Ness!

-¡Zheng Long!

 **-HNNNNNNNNG ...! POOOOOOOR QUEEEEEEEEEEEE** ...!

* * *

 **parte 2**

en otra parte de kuoh

-¡Oye viejo! ¡Un plato más, por favor! ¡Carne de cerdo extra también!

-¡Viniendo!- Y el anciano en la tienda de ramen prácticamente deslizó un nuevo tazón de ramen del tamaño familiar a través del mostrador, deteniéndose justo frente a la niña de cabello color azul grisáceo, que estaba rompiendo sus palillos sin parar, ansiosa por comer otro montón de fideos. Ese es el caso ahora, y algo le dice a ichijou que no se detendrá tan pronto ...

Así que sí, no hubo una batalla épica, ninguna misión de rescate, ni revelaciones que cambien la vida ni nada de eso cuando la [emperatriz dragón blanco] terminó de presentarse. En cambio, bajó sus alas y lo invitó a comer ramen, en esa pequeña tienda de fideos que está en el medio de la nada. Por ... Cortesía, parece, ichijou pidió una porción pequeña mientras ella comenzaba a comer un plato tras otro. ¿Esto también es algún tipo de influencia de Lord Vali? Bueno, al menos no lo está pateando el trasero o algo así (seamos honestos, ella haría eso si quisiera) ...

-OOf, Entonces, [emperador dragón rojo], ¿cómo están Kurogin y Evelyn ?- Ella preguntó después de beber la sopa en su sistema.

- _¿Espera? ¿Quienes son esos? Nunca he oído hablar de ellos, pero desde que ella preguntó, debe haber alguna conexión entre ellos y Lord Vali. O algún otro espíritu de la [Divino Divid -...!_

 _..._

 _¡Mordí mi maldita lengua! ¡Maldita aliteración!_

-Uuuh ~ ... ¿Quién?

-Ah, claro. Probablemente no las conozcas. Las hijas de Nii-chan, dijo que son muy lindas, así que me pregunté si el sucesor de su rival sería un troll, y las elegiría para su harén, así como nii-chan hizo con las de su rival, ya sabes algo de retribución karmatica.- Ella rió por lo bajo, golpeando con los dedos el mostrador con una disposición alegre.

 _-Las hijas de Lord Vali ... Escuché de parte de la tía Alice que Ginko-san es descendiente del [emperador dragón rojo] y senpai, según losa descendencias de senpai y lord vali se llevan bien, por lo que existan mezclas de sangre de los 2 dragones celestiales no seria raro, pero nunca lo vérifique hasta ahora, as{i que lord vali tuvo algunas de las hijas de senpai en su harem. En cuanto a Evelyn ... me suena a algo, pero no sé de dónde ni por qué. Además, me pregunto qué piensa lord Vali de que ella lo llame 'Nii-chan',_ _sin la posibilidad de hacer nada. Así es el destino del portador del [guante aumentado] y la [divina divisora] después de la vida. Brrr, qué escalofrío. me pregunto si habrá algo de senpai en el mio ?-_ No, no las conozco. Lo siento-. Dijo. ¡De repente, la realización lo golpeó como una flecha! -¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ¡Espera un momento! [emperatriz dragón blanco]!

-Sí...?

-¿Qué ... qué intentas hacer conmigo ?! ¿Qué planeas hacer?- Dijo, saltando un asiento lejos de ella y arrastrando su propio cuenco.- _Todo suena mal, ¡esta forma de prueba suena mal! ¡No solo apareció así a la mitad del día, sino que también me invitó a comer con ella!_ -¡No me importa si pagas! ¡No me importa si este lugar es realmente delicioso! ¡Debes estar planeando algo con esto!

-...- No dijo nada, solo lo miró con una expresión en blanco y un fideo colgando en su boca. Después de unos segundos de que no sucediera nada, las cosas se pusieron difíciles entre ellos, y ichijou lamento un poco su arrebato. Se siente mal al respecto, y ha aprendido a nunca cortar la alegría de una niña, incluso si esa chica resulta ser su rival destinado de un antiguo legado entre dos criaturas sobrenaturales y poderosas selladas dentro de ellos mismos. Ella chupó la cadena de fideos en su boca, y sopló una nube de inquietud de su boca. -Pwaaah ~, ya sabes ... ¡Vali-niichan tenía razón! ¡Este lugar sin duda sirve el mejor ramen!

¡ZAS!

-Ayyyy ~ ...!

-¡No ignores mi última declaración!- _¡No lo creo! ¡Acabo de golpear la cabeza del [emperador dragón blanco] actual! ¿Obtengo un logro por eso?_ -De regreso a la realidad, sí, la golpeo en la cabeza a esa chica, y por alguna razón, a pesar de todo esa terrible aura que la rodeaba y la señal de advertencia de su [Boosted Gear] como balística, hacer eso no le hizo sentir diferente de hacerlo en Gremory o cualquiera de las chicas. Ella sostuvo su cabeza por un momento de dolor, incluso deslizando sus palillos hacia abajo. -¡Realmente ahora, [emperatriz dragón blanco] ...!

-Tengo un nombre, sabes, y lo sabes. Es realmente grosero llamarme así-. Dijo con una mirada a un lado, recogiendo sus palillos hacia atrás mientras también masajeaba el golpe en su cabeza.

- _Puedo, realmente, llámarla por su nombre?_

-Por cierto, aún no te presentaste, tengo todos los derechos para continuar llamándote [emperador dragón rojo]. Ahora, ¿cuál es tu excusa?

-...- En lugar de responderle, suspiro y trago un trozo de carne de cerdo, bien cortado por el camino. Entre algunas conversaciones informales, sus posiciones y la cortesía, esta teniendo sus propias dudas si algo de eso es real.- _Ella tiene razón, fue grosero de mi parte no decir mi nombre, incluso si ella es mi rival jurada. Espera, ¿estoy pensando como solía pensar Gremory? ¡Uf, cojo, no sobreviví a dos arcos solo para volver a la casilla uno!_ -Ichijou ... Mi nombre es Tsukino Ichijou. ¿Encantado de reunirme contigo, Lisa-san ...?

-...

-...?

-'Encantado de reunirme contigo' ¿qué?

-Suspiro, un placer conocerte, Lisa-san.- _Pff, ¿en serio? Al menos no estoy tan solo en esta mordaza.-_ Lisa-san intentó comprender y asintió con la cabeza. Solté una risita en voz baja, y luego la torpeza, como antes, los sobrevino de nuevo. El anciano detrás del mostrador rió entre dientes con sus travesuras, probablemente pensando que son una pareja nueva o algo así. - _Lord Vali probablemente está perdiendo su paciencia en la DD (Sí, lo estoy llamando DD por ahora, hasta que sepa cómo pronunciarlo correctamente)._ -Pero no me respondiste. ¿Qué estás planeando, por qué llamarme aquí para comer ramen cuando podríamos estar luchando, Lisa-san? No es que quiera resolver ese estigma entre nosotros en este momento, pero este tipo de situación es surrealista incluso para mí. Eso es extraño. ¿No es extraño? Lisa-san .

-¿En serio? Te invité porque quiero demostrar que no tengo nada en contra de ti.- Ella dijo, volteándose hacia el y sacudiendo su nariz. Duele, pero no tanto como un golpe, eso es seguro. Ella sonrió, y apoyó su codo sobre el mostrador para sostener su rostro con la mano respectiva. -Quiero decir, Vali-niichan y el tío Issei no eran exactamente enemigos, así que ~ quiero decir que, si alguna vez tenemos que luchar, será completamente en circunstancias profesionales ... Esta vez.

-En circunstancias profesionales ...- _Uh, ahora ESO es incómodo e inesperado. Ella está tratando nuestra lucha eterna y heredada entre nuestros [artes sagrados] como algo de un trabajo, un negocio, y solo somos los niños atrapados en el fuego cruzado.-_ Eso le hizo hacer una mueca un poco, pero no por eso no ve su punto.- _Amigo del [emperador dragón rojo], ¿quién podría haber pensado?_ -¿Así que quieres ser mi amigo, incluso si tenemos que luchar algún día?

-Sí, [emperador dragón rojo] Tsukino Ichijou. Sé mi amigo, sé mi enemigo, pero no olvides que no tengo nada contra ti o el dragón dentro de tu brazo. Son solo negocios.- Dijo con los brazos abiertos, guiñando un ojo y apuntando con sus palillos hacia el.

 _-Eso es grosero, pero comprensible, no es como si no hubiera tenido angustia por todo este calvario del [emperador dragón rojo]. Las cosas están mejor ahora, pero eeeeh ~ ...?_

-Es un placer conocerte también, [dragón galés] YDdraig Goch.

-[NI ... NI LO MENCIONES]

- _Wow, incluso el dragón galés está un poco incómodo con esta chica rara. En serio, apenas la conozco y, sin embargo, esta familiar sensación de peligro y precaución me está llevando a casa-_ Se trago eso, y asintió de todos modos, ya que nunca es demasiada precaución con las personas nuevas.

-Ven aquí y felicítalos también, Arubin. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que lo viste, ¿verdad?- Ella sonrió y movió su mano hacia un lado, mostrando ahora un brillo azul en la parte de atrás. A partir de ello, ichijou pudo sentir algo al mismo tiempo tranquilizador pero espeluznante, cuando su mano izquierda comenzó a reaccionar.

- _Además, 'Arubin'? ¿No es demasiado íntimo con uno de los "emperadores", [Dragónes Celestial]?_

-{...} -lo único que pude escuchar desde adentro fue un leve gemido y una respiración pesada, tan fuerte y eco, que atrajo la atención de los transeúntes. ichijou cogió su mano para bajarla y amortiguar esos ruidos, poniendo un dedo delante de sus labios para callarla. Ella sonrió e hizo lo mismo.

 _-No sé qué es lo que más temo, el actual [emperador dragón blanco] de inmenso poder bajo la tutela del "emperador dragón blanco más poderoso", o su ingenuidad general que podría representar una amenaza mayor para nosotros como un todo._

-Eh, tal vez él no quiere hablar. ¡bien, de vuelta al ramen!- Y ella volvió a comer los fideos restantes y la carne de cerdo en su plato, mientras que ichijou también estaba perdido comiendo mis propios pedazos de carne, en medio de eso ninguno noto que en las profundidades de sus respectivos [longinus] 2 antiguos amigos y rivales se encontraban hablando

-así que te auto-sellaste dentro de la [divina divisora] igual que hizo yagura, vali eso si no lo espere de ti

-a diferencia de ti ise yo si se lo malo que recuerdo lo peligroso que es dejar una [longinus] sin supervisión, o acaso olvidaste el grano en el trasero que fue cao cao, todo por que el bastardo de sakra dejo que esa lanza andará libre por el mundo, debido a eso tuvimos que soportar a samael

-admito que tal vez me tome las cosa a la ligera, pero entonces dime, por que escogiste a esta niña como tu sucesora no siento nada especial en ella como en ti

-en primer lugar, yo no la escogí, todo lo que hizo que hice fue introducirme en la [divina divisora] aprovechando el mecanismo de copiado de experiencia igual que hizo tu nieta, no tengo libertad de elegir quien recibe esto, de eso se encarga el "sistema de las arte sagradas" y incluso si pudiera escoger al portador no lo haría, al igual que tu creo que nosotros que recibimos estos por gracia de elohim, no tenemos derecho a decidir quien lo tomara, pero como dije por lo menos tenemos que supervisarlos, y en segunda instancia esta mocosa podrá ser una humana sin linaje realmente especial, pero tiene talento

-enserio?

-es como si alguien hubiera tomado las capacidades humanas de tobio, cao cao y kanzaki las hubiera puesto en esta niña

-vaya, en ese caso quiero ver como le ira a este niño contra ella

-quieres apostar?

-enserio deseas apostar conmigo, te recuerdo que solo soy un fragmento de conciencia, el verdadero yo no esta aquí

-aun así no importa, me conformo con esto

de vuelta a la realidad

-Lisa-san, es posible que no lo sepas, pero tengo algunos mandados que atender, y no puedo perder el tiempo así. ¿Puedo ... puedo irme a casa ahora?- Sabe que podría sonar demasiado desesperado y tal vez su forma de hablar suene un poco como "por favor, sácame de aquí", pero estoa realmente apurado. Esta por lo menos a media hora, así que pronto o más tarde mamá y los demás comenzarán a llamarlo.

ella se volvió hacia el, respiró hondo y luego sonrió y asintió. Incluso con todo este asunto de los [dragones celestiales], es un poco incómodo para el ser el hombre serio ... involuntariamente. Después de un tiempo, terminó su plato, pagó la comida ella misma, y le ofreció un aventón para compensarle por el problema y la tardanza. Ahora, siendo la [emperatriz dragón blanco], portadora de una de las "existencias mas fuertes" y bajo el cuidado y la tutela del descendiente del ángel que desafió al dios bíblico y se convirtió en el demonio original, uno pensaría que ella tendría un vehiculo increíble, un auto chulo o al menos una de esas motos rudas con una enésima cantidad de motores que escupen fuego. Bueno ~ ... Lo que realmente tiene es ...

-un scooter ...

-¡Oye! ¡El término correcto es 'moto', y es 100% rudo! Estúpida ley que no me permite conducir ...- Murmuró molesta por lo bajo, sentada en el asiento de cuero negro en su scooter rojo.

 _-Pffff ... Hombre, hoy ha sido un día divertido. No puedo creer que la [emperatriz dragón blanco] esté manejando esa estúpida cosa!_ \- ¡Y casi se rompió una vena sosteniendo su risa cuando caminé hasta su lado! Lisa lo sacó de su ensoñación, cuando le pasó un casco blanco y se puso el rosa. -Súbete. ¡Te llevaré! Puede que no sea lo más rápido posible, ¡pero nos llevará a donde queremos antes de la noche!

-Huuuh ~, está bien.- Dijo distraído. Aunque su orgullo le dice que preferiría morir antes que 'saltar sobre' esa cosa, cogió el casco blanco y se lo ato a la cabeza, sentándose detrás de Lisa mientras encendía los motores, y se fueron. Afortunadamente, no se quejará de que toque sus pechos al cerrar sus brazos alrededor de ella, ya que no tiene ninguno. No 'ninguno' pero cerca, pero ~ ella no se destaca, copa B en el mejor de los casos.

- _Maldita sea, estoy pensando demasiado en los pechos otra vez ..._

Las cosas fueron sorprendentemente bien entre ichijou y el elizabeth. Se detuvieron en el mercado cercano para que el comprara sus cosas, y le compro un pequeño juego de chicle, que ella estaba eufórica por recibir. Hablaron, hablaron y poco después llegaron a la casa residencia tsukino, o al menos a la monstruosidad en que se ha convertido, a tiempo.

-Vives en una casa bastante grande.- Se preguntó con grandes ojos azules, mientras el le pasaba el casco a ella. Por la expresión de su rostro, está hipnotizada y celosa de ese hotel en el que se ha convertido su casa. -Artie tiene dinero, por supuesto, pero como prácticamente somos un grupo nómada, siempre terminamos en un lugar muy simple. Sería bueno vivir en un lugar así algún día ...

-Heheh, me sorprende a mí también.- Dijo con una sonrisa incómoda, y suspiro su frustración mientras cruzaba los brazos. - _Artie, el que Aria-san dijo que posee el [arte sagrado] el [Longinus verdadero], la "santa lanza del sol poniente", el "longinus definitivo". Tratar con ella y el [emperador dragón blanco] juntos debería ser problemático si eso ocurriera._ \- Ella sacudió el otro casco, lo puso de nuevo en un paquete en la parte posterior de su ... Moto, y saltó sobre él de nuevo. Con sus cosas a mano, ichijou camino hacia la entrada, y luego volteo para enfrentar a su némesis jurado, aquel contra el que esta destinado a luchar. -Así que ... Esto es un adiós, supongo.

-Puedes decir eso. Prefiero ... Hasta luego, [emperador dragón rojo].- Ella guiñó un ojo, antes de irse en el silencio de la noche en su scooter, agitando un adiós. -¡Hazte más fuerte, sé un caballero y no esperes a una dama!

- _Eso fue ... Eso fue una cosa. Quiero decir, esta no es la primera vez que he conocido a alguien de una manera tan extraña, y demonios, dudo que se detenga pronto, pero estamos hablando del [emperador dragón blanco], el [dragón desvaneciente], mi contraparte y rival de por vida. Pensando que ella puede ser tan amistosa y despreocupada en mi presencia, y sin embargo no olvido que ella también es mi enemiga. Creo que ella está planeando algo._ \- se volvió hacia su mano izquierda. - _¿Qué piensas, Dragón Gales?_

-[ESTO PODRÍA NO SER LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE UNO DE LOS DRAGONES CELESTIALES SE INTRODUCIO AL OTRO ANTES DE PONERLO EN LA PARTE POSTERIOR. ALGUNOS NI SIQUIERA SABÍAN QUE ERAN USUARIOS Y FUERON MUERTOS INDEPENDIENTEMENTE.]

- _Lo sabía, nunca es demasiado cauteloso con los asuntos de los dragones. No me importa lo bonita y fuerte que es ... Qué tan fuerte es ella, si caigo en su trampa, estoy mejor muerto. ¿Sintiste algo de ella? yo no lo hice._

-[AHORA QUE LO HAS MENCIONADO, SOCIO, EL BLANCO NO TENÍA NADA ADEMÁS DE LA [DIVINA DIVISORA]. NI INCLUSO SU PRESENCIA FUE EXTRAORDINARIA.]

-Así que eso es realmente peligroso. Si ni siquiera Aria-san o los [niños de DxD] vinieron en mi ayuda incluso estando tan cerca de ella, me alegro de que ella no tenga ningún resentimiento con respecto a nuestras posiciones.- Suspiro.- _Este tipo de miedo, el miedo a un golpe inesperado es de hecho peor que cualquier otro. Pero tengo que mantener la calma y mejorar para ella ... ¡para ella, como para luchar contra ella! Uf, qué demonios ... ¿Estoy enamorado?_

-[PARECE QUE. ES NORMAL, Y NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VEO ESTO.]

-Dragón Gales. Con todo el respeto, esa fue una pregunta retórica. ¿Un poco ...?- Puso sus manos en una oración y le dio un homenaje al dragón sellado dentro de su [arte sagrado] para que no tomara su pequeña observación en el lado malo. Escucho algo así como una risita en respuesta, así que esta empezando a preguntarme si es Yagura o el dragón galés esta vez.

-[KAH, TU REALMENTE COMIENZAS A SONAR COMO EL, AL IGUAL QUE MI SOCIO ANTERIOR. TANTA NOSTALGIA ...]

-Lo tomare como un cumplido, y me alegro de hacerte recordar tan buenos recuerdos.- Dijo con una sonrisa. - _Mencionó a senpai como si fuera una especie de viejo amigo, y no tengo dudas de que realmente lo era. Espero que podamos tener este tipo de relación algún día. Pero por ahora, respeto por el dragón._ -Gracias, dragón galés.

-¿Hablando contigo mismo, Ichijou?- ¡Choco! La repentina llamada le hizo saltar a su lugar e instintivamente esconder su mano izquierda detrás de su espalda mientras se volteaba para ver la fuente de esa voz. Allí está, su querida mamá Kyou, bostezando y rompiendo su cuello un par de veces y ella sonrió. -Estabas llegando tarde con las compras, así que me preocupé. Es bueno verte ahora, y con una nueva novia, parece.

-...- Nuevamente su cara se contorsionó en una expresión muy incómoda. - _Sí, ¿cómo explicar a una chica que siempre luchará conmigo debido a una pelea entre dos entidades selladas dentro de nosotros? No es como senpai y lord Vali, no comparto esta típica relación de odio y amor, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no es bonita. Tengo que encontrar una excusa._ -No es como piensa madre, ella es solo ... Una amiga. Nada más.

-Bueno, es bueno saberlo. Quién sabe lo que tus otras novias te harán si descubren a esa nuevo rival.

 _-Mamá, no estás ayudando. Mi relación con mi [nobleza] es más o menos profesional, somos amigos ... con beneficios. ¿Amigos? Sí, amigos ... con beneficios **(estoy perdiendo la cabeza lentamente, Ahahahah ...)** _-. Ella se encogió de hombros y tomó la bolsa de la compra de mis manos.

-De todos modos, gracias por comprar mis cosas. Esta noche, vamos a tener sukiyaki para celebrar el regreso de Rina-chan. ¡Carne extra para ella!

-Gracias mamá.- Dijo mientras la abrazaba. No sabe por qué hice eso, simplemente lo hizo, y aunque estaba sorprendida, ella sonrió y también lo abrazó. se separaron después de unos segundos, y caminaron hacia la entrada de ese ... Nuevo hogar.

-Tengo que decir, Ichijou, las chicas son muy trabajadoras. Sé que Rina-chan podría ser un poco lenta y el japonés de Tasha-chan no es muy agudo, pero Ryuubi-chan está haciendo lo mejor que puede, así son ellos. Pobre Yoko-chan -...!

¡BAM!

BAM!

-Mamá...?!

-Estoy bien, olvidé este pequeño paso en el piso. Quizás me estoy haciendo viejo.- Ella dijo con un pulgar hacia arriba y un hematoma en la frente. Correcto, Gremory puede hipnotizar a las personas y esas cosas, pero esos sentimientos fantasmales se mantendrían. Viendo su propio paso, camino junto a su mamá hasta que se separaron en ... El ascensor, ella iba a la cocina mientras el subía las escaleras hacia la sala de estar en el segundo piso.

Allí esta, el estadio en el que se ha convertido su sala de estar, pisando el tatami suave con los pies descalzos mientras camino hacia la mesa central. Una vez allí, allí están, su pequeña [nobleza} de inadaptados además de la chica zorro que es su "esposo", todos echando una siesta y todo salpicado en el suelo, la mesa baja llena de notas y libros escolares.

- _Mamá tenía razón, están dando lo mejor de sí mismos. Aún así, si permanecen así, podrían resfriarse.-_ se encogió de hombros, recogió la manta que estaba dentro del cerramiento cercano y lo desplego para cubrir a las chicas que dormían en el suelo frío. -A veces me pregunto si las consiento demasiado -...

¡HUG!

¡TUM!

-¡Gwah ...!

-Hmmm ~ ...- Y ahora no puede moverse. De repente, cuando estaba a punto de cubrirlos con la gran manta, Gremory repentinamente extendió sus brazos hacia el, y antes de darse cuenta, lo abrazó, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y tumbarse con ellos con un golpe . De nuevo, esta entre tetas, rodeada de esas gorrones y sin la posibilidad de moverse. Suspiro

- _tal vez estoy de vuelta en la primera casilla para lo que importa, este lugar calmante, payasada todos los días y ser el tonto que constantemente está siendo arrojado por chicas guapas ..._

 _Pero a pesar de todo esto, me gusta aquí. Es relajante, relajante y no puedo sentir el paso del tiempo. Tal vez descansar un poco ... No es tan malo, después de todo ..._

* * *

 **parte 3**

al día siguiente, academia kuoh

-¿Conociste al [emperador dragón blanco] en persona?- la [rey] pelirroja gritó en la sala de reuniones, mientras Natalia les servía un poco de té, Kurama y Liu Bei escuchaban en silencio y Sally estaba sentada en el regazo de ichijou. Simplemente les dijo que conoció al blanco ayer y, como era de esperar, todos se asustaron. Kurama y Gremory fueron los que vieron el verdadero potencial de la actual [emperatriz Dragón Blanco], por lo que se sorprendieron al verlo de una pieza. -¿Y entonces ?! ¿Y luego?

-Ella ... me invitó a comer en una tienda de ramen cercana, y hablar de cosas.- Dijo con la cara más recta que pudo reunir para que le creyeran. La pelirroja todavía sudaba y hacía ruidos exasperados, kurama asintió y suspiró, luciendo un poco intrigada. -Ella no quiso dañarme, y Ddraig no pudo sentir ninguna hostilidad proveniente de ella antes de encontrarse en persona.

-De hecho, una criatura tan poderosa no escaparía de mi radar incluso con mi debilitado estado de ayer- La chica zorro dijo en sus pensamientos, tazas de té distribuidas a su alrededor por la bruja morada. Todos se sentaron en sus asientos mientras reflexionaban sobre el evento de ayer, e incluso entonces, no podían decir mucho, por lo tanto, no había mucho de qué hablar. -Tampoco es que estemos hablando de un insignificante [arte sagrado]. Incluso si el portador en sí no es nadie, la presencia de un [Longinus] no pasaría de esa manera bajo mi supervisión. Ni de ningún youkai estudiando aquí.

Por alguna razón, esa declaración puso triste a ichijou...

-Interferencia mágica. Oculta incluso dragones.- natalia habló, levantando un dedo para formar un pequeño circulo mágico en la punta y arrojarla sobre su propia taza de té, haciéndola desaparecer. Todos se quedaron sin aliento a la vista, y puso uno a uno para eso. ¿Pero esconder un dragón tan fácilmente? -Demasiado poderoso, sin embargo. Los humanos normales no lo verían tan fácilmente.

-No podemos olvidar el hecho de que ella es socia de la actual portadora del [Longinus verdadero]. Nada es imposible para ellos.- Rina hizo un puchero, ahora volteando sus ojos hacia íchijou y su rostro volviéndose un poco violeta. -Incluyendo a la [emperatriz dragón blanco] teniendo una cita para cenar con el [emperador dragón blanco].

-Rina, tus celos se están mostrando.

-¡El Maestro realmente puede atraer incluso a sus enemigos mortales a su harén!- Para empeorar las cosas, Sally saltó sobre su regazo y dijo esas, atrayendo más malas vibraciones de su [rey] y su "esposo". Como un pequeño castigo, el la golpeo con los nudillos de los dedos, haciéndola hacer un pequeño y lindo puchero. -Lo siento, maestro. Prometo mirar mi boca.

-Bueno, Hong Long no está herido, y eso es lo que importa por ahora. Además, si Bài Long quería hacernos daño, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo-. La señora de la guerra china dijo con una sonrisa, acompañada por un pulgar arriba de natalia. La nueve colas y el Gremory hicieron un pequeño puchero y volvieron a sus asientos, mientras ichijou suspiraba de alivio y Sally recogía la caja de madera que ahora era su fuente de ingresos.

-¿Qué tal si nos hacemos más fuertes en lugar de no hacer nada? ¡De esa forma, el [emperador dragón blanco] ya no será un problema!- La niña en su regazo dijo que con tanta convicción y energía, todos de repente se callaron, y volteaban la vista avergonzados. Ser sermoneados por una niña pequeña, es realmente vergonzoso. Gremory dejó de sonreír, tomó la llave de la caja de madera y se levantó de su asiento, caminando hacia ellos para abrir la caja de sugerencias.

-Estaba a punto de decir eso ...- dijo con una mirada desagradable pero miserable a la aprendiz, abriendo la caja y cogiendo la primera nota que estaba dentro de ella. Todos se reunieron a su alrededor para ver la sugerencia, y ella lo dijo en voz alta. -La primera sugerencia, en realidad una solicitud es ... 'X-chan quiere un tutor para las próximas pruebas, ya que lo hizo mal en las últimas'. Huh, bueno, supongo que siempre debemos comenzar poco. Liu Bei, podría ¿haces esto por nosotros? Tú eres el genio, después de todo .

-¡Deja esta petición a los tuyos verdaderamente, Lady Berolina!- La heredera de los tres reinos dijo que había elegido la nota en las manos de la pelirroja y sus cosas mientras ella comprobaba las coordenadas una vez más. -No está muy lejos de aquí, y es un tema que puedo manejar! Bueno, ¡aquí voy en mi viaje! ¡Prometo que volveré pronto!

-Bueno.- Dijeron con un gesto, y de repente la pelirosa se acercó y los besó a todos en la mejilla, antes de irse con una ola. Huuuh ~, allí va mostrando demasiado afecto por ellos otra vez. Sally estaba feliz de recibir una, mientras todos los demás se lamentaban un poco. Gremory negó con la cabeza y tomó otra nota, esta doblada, desplegándola y luego leyéndola contenida.

-Bien, veamos ... Este dice: '¿Podrían ustedes por favor arreglar los dos agujeros en el segundo piso? Son en realidad-', oh ...

-Huuuh ...

...

Wow, ¿no es incómodo?

-Vamos a ... elegir otro- dijo Gremory mientras doblaba el papel en una bola para tirarlo a un bote de basura cercano. Todos estaban sorprendidos por eso, excepto ichijou.

- _Hombre, no puedo creer, ¿todavía están allí? Veamos este otro._

-¿Qué tal esto?" Por favor, escucha mi pedido. Hay una ventana rota en el tercer piso y -...

-...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? Maestro, ¿qué es?

-No, no pasa nada, Sally-chan.- Eso fue una mentira, ¡todo está mal! Rina suspiró, arrojó esa también al cubo de la basura y sacó de la caja otra nota.- _Está bien, la tercera es la vencida dicen, este probablemente estará bien._

-Esto suena bastante inocente, es del club de voleibol: 'hay un agujero gigante en el techo del gimnasio-' ¿ME ESTÁS JODIENDO ?!- Y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Gremory dobló ese papel y en lugar de tirarlo, lo quemó con su [poder de la destrucción], dejando nada más que cenizas de aniquilación, incluso menos que eso. Sally y natalia estaban confundidas con todo eso, mientras que Gremory, Kurama y ichijou solo podían encogerse.

- _Apuesto a que esos son en realidad de Aria-san, o tal vez no, ella no puede ser tan mala.-_ Tomando una respiración profunda para recuperar la compostura desde que el flequillo negro en su cabello comenzó a tomar control otra vez, Gremory negó con la cabeza, suspiró y escogió otra.

-Está bien, este. Me siento mejor con este. Mi radar Gremory se está volviendo loco ahora, ¡esto tiene que ser uno que ya no haga nada incómodo!

-¿Por qué, incómodo?- Preguntó natalia con una cara confundida y un dedo levantado, sin recibir respuesta. Gremory luego tomó otra hoja de papel del interior de la caja de sugerencias y, un poco indecisa después de todo ese desastre, desplegó el papel en sus manos y lo leyó en voz alta.

-Veamos, veamos. Este dice: '¿Podrían ustedes por favor limpiar la piscina? El verano está a la vuelta de la esquina y el club de natación tiene que entrenar'-. Los ojos de Gremory esta vez brillaban con ese, y ichijou tuvo una pequeña hemorragia nasal con respecto a esa solicitud.

- _Espera, ¿el grupo de la escuela? El club de natación? ¿Limpiar? ¡Esto solo puede significar una cosa!_

-¡Este es un capítulo de piscina!

¡CAPÍTULO DE PISCINA!

Y sí, después de un tiempo para cambiarse para ponerse el equipo de natación, allí estaban, la sección de natación de la escuela. Todos cambiaron de sus uniformes a trajes de baño azul oscuro, mientras que ichijou tenía que usar pantalones cortos de natación y una camisa para resistir el frío de la maldición de Lord Desmond.

- _Huh ... Todos en sus trajes de baño, y Tasha y Gremory son tan apretados en esos ~, y Yoko se ve tan linda, ¡le sienta tan bien ...!_

¡VOOSH!

 _-Maldita sean, ¡hormonas! ¡Ya he perdido mucha sangre con los Miyamas! ¡Necesito lo que queda para vivir!_

-Maestro, por favor dime, ¿estoy usando el traje de baño correcto?- ichijou se volteo a un lado y vio a su pequeña aprendiz, que ahora llevaba un traje de baño de la escuela con su apodo grabado en el área del cofre y llevando consigo una pequeña pelota de playa. Tuvo otra hemorragia nasal

 _-¡controlate, [emperador dragón rojo]! Ella todavía es una estudiante de secundaria, ¡y tú no eres lolicon!_ \- Sally-chan luego hizo un puchero, mirando hacia abajo en su propio traje de baño.

-¿Maestro? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿No es el correcto para mí?

-No, por supuesto que no. Tú eres ... Eres genial en ese traje de baño.- Dijo con el pulgar levantado, un poco tembloroso debido a la situación actual. Los ojos de Sally-chan se volvieron brillantes de nuevo, y ella abrazó su estómago, cantando alegremente. - _¡Esto es malo!_

-¡Yaaaay ~! ¡Gracias, maestro! ¡Eres el mejor tutor en esas cosas de harén!

-¿Estoy? A-Agradecido, supongo ...

-Eeeeeeeh ~ ...- el se giro, y el resto de su grupo lo miraba con ojos bastante decepcionados, como si estuviera admitiendo que ses un lolicon.

 _-El hecho de que tenga esta voz no significa que yo sea así._ -Como decir algo probablemente no cambiaría las cosas, solo las saludé, y su única respuesta fue hacer un puchero. Suspiro,

-¡Bien! ¡No perdamos más tiempo! ¡Sumérgamonos y limpiemos esta p -...!

Y Gremory se detuvo a mitad de la frase cuando vieron el miserable estado de la piscina. Eso no era realmente una piscina ahora, ¡era más como una maldita manada de musgos! Todo el piso de la piscina estaba cubierto de verde, y se extendían por las paredes y los bordes, produciendo un sonido húmedo y desagradable. ¡Y apesta, como mucho! Eso no es una pisicina, es un pantano!

-¡Eek! ¡¿Qué demonios es esto ?!- Dijo Gremory dando un salto, retrocediendo unos pasos y escondiéndose detrás de íchijou. natalia comenzó a temblar de inquietud y Sally y kurama solo pudieron mirar el desastre ... de musgo ... Lo que fuera que estaba creciendo allí. Solo pudieron tragar saliva, sintiéndose un poco disgustados. -¿Tendremos que limpiar ... esto? ¡Ew! Ew!

-¡Guau! ¡Mira toda esta acumulación de energía!- Dijo la Loli, acercándose al borde de la piscina, ya que todos le dieron un signo de interrogación.

-Eh, ella tiene razón. Esto ... Musgo está en realidad reuniendo toda la energía de la vida de los alrededores, mucho más como lo hacen los sabios.- Dijo la zorra a su lado.

- _De Verdad? ¿Puede musgo realmente aprender artes sabias? No, espera, esto es falso en el mejor de los casos.-_ Giro la cabeza para mirar a kurama, y ella también se acercó al borde, solo para lanzar una pequeña bola de fuego azul a una rama de musgo, que se contorsionó como un ser vivo antes de convertirse en polvo y partículas de luz.

-Sin embargo, este consume la energía en lugar de solo usarla. Un ayakashi, un espíritu inquietante.

-¿Estás diciendo que esto está causando problemas?- _Ahora que lo pienso, Ren dijo que había otra Maravilla de Kuoh que era nuestro propio monstruo del pantano, que ahora habitaba en la piscina desierta y sucia. Probablemente se referían a la gran cantidad de musgo, pero ahora que Yoko dijo que es un ayakashi, definitivamente hay algo sobrenatural al respecto.-_ ichijou también se acerco para recoger a la loli lejos del creciente verde. -Entonces, ¿alguna idea de cómo lidiar con esto? ¿Además de quemarla en el suelo?

-Huh, la mejor respuesta sería simplemente hacer eso, pero también existe la posibilidad de interrumpir por completo el flujo de ki y causar un desastre natural si es así, ya que el monstruo es técnicamente parte de este lugar ahora.- Dijo kurama con una pose pensativa, parpadeando un par de veces y en su propio pequeño mundo. Gremory todavía se estaba escondiendo detrás de íchijou y natalia solo podía mirar la distancia pensando en algo. Al final, la nueve colas chasqueo los dedos. -ya sé. La mejor respuesta sería exorcizar el lugar para hacer que la criatura abandone este reino sin dañar el medio ambiente, más como un filtro.

-¿Puedes hacer esto?- ichijou pregunté. Ella se volvió hacia el.

-Puedo intentarlo, pero para que yo devuelva la energía, necesito fusionarme con esa cosa, y si lío e interrumpo el flujo, la energía se extenderá como una vena abierta, y más ayakashis podrían llegar a trata de cosechar este lugar .- Suspiró, recogió un pequeño sello de papel y lo arrojó contra el corazón de la masa de musgo. Creó una onda de choque que hizo que el musgo se retirara un poco, pero también produjo más y más partículas de luz en el aire. -Necesitamos exorcizar este lugar quitando esa cosa.

-Déjamelo, maestro!- Correcto. Olvidaron que tienen a una mini-exorcista allí con ellos. Fiel a su naturaleza, Sally llevaba un pequeño bastón de exorcismo con cruces en lugar de abanicos de papel, lo que los hizo estremecer un poco al verlo, y se acercó a golpear una rama de verde, que también se estremeció y retrocedió un poco. . -¡Soy una exorcista de rango B, y estoy bastante seguro de que he lidiado con cosas mucho peores que eso! ¡Tal vez pueda ayudar si lo intento!

-¿Estás seguro, Sally-chan?- ichijou le pregunto, un poco preocupado por su exceso de confianza combinado con la situación desesperada que tienen en las manos. se volteo hacia Gremory con esas líneas de pensamiento, y luego volvió al exorcista.

-Un exorcismo cristiano también podría funcionar. Es decir, están más centrados en salvar cosas que en simplemente eliminar el Espíritu. También podría desvanecer el ayakashi dejando el lugar intacto.- kurama concluyó, y mientras ichijou miraba una vez más a su pequeña aprendiz, sus grandes ojos azules lo miraban con tanta impaciencia que le dio una palmadita en la cabeza para darle permiso.

-Está bien, puedes irte.

-¡Correcto! ¡Haré lo mejor que pueda!- Dijo mientras saltaba muy alto para su tamaño, y aterrizó justo en el corazón del musgo, esa masa verde que llegaba a sus pequeños muslos mientras juntaba sus manos en una oración y suspiró. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, y muy pronto levantó su bastón y comenzó a moverlo. -Muy bien, espíritu! Prepárate para ser exorcizado! Por el Dios que creo el universo y sus dimensiones, y la [singularidad] que gobierna los cielos, voy a cantar uno de sus versos para que salgas de este lugar y encuentres tu lugar en el mundo!

-¡Ichijou, protege tus oídos! ¡Este que proviene de un exorcismo puede hacerte daño!- Gremory aparece de repente detrás de el para alcanzar sus oídos y cubrirlos con sus manos. La sangre brotó de su nariz cuando sintió sus tetas tocando su espalda, y luego Natalia también se acercó para cubrir los oídos de Gremory, seguido por kurama haciéndole eso a ella también. -Gracias ~?

-[Todos ustedes se ven tan tontos.]

 _-Cállate, Yagura ..._

-¡Y ahora, enfrenta el poder de mi exorcismo!- Incluso con los oídos tapados, aún podían escuchar un poco.

- _Mierda, esto será un problema. Bueno, mejor que nada!_

-¡Recibirás este castigo de las palabras pronunciadas por nuestro padre Samuel y su gran sabiduría recitando a Ezequiel antes de matar a un pecador!

-...

 _-¿Espera? 'matar a un pecador'? ¿Qué demonios ~?_

-¡El camino del hombre justo está acosado por todas partes por las desigualdades de los egoístas y la tiranía de los hombres malvados!- Ella comenzó, y como esperaba, un pequeño dolor de cabeza golpeó el cráneo de los demonios con un dolor entumecedor. ¡Sally prácticamente gritó sus líneas, mientras furiosamente cargaba su abanico de papel de exorcismo! Ella se ve muy emocionada de hacer eso. -Bienaventurado es él, que en nombre de la caridad y la buena voluntad, pastorea a los débiles a través del valle de las tinieblas, porque él es verdaderamente el guardián de su hermano y el buscador de los niños perdidos.

-Uh ...- De repente, el dolor de cabeza se detuvo por alguna razón, ya que solo podían imaginar lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de la cabeza de sally. kurama tomó su lugar justo al lado de ichijou, con una expresión en blanco en su rostro. Es algo importante?

-¡Y atacaré con tantísima venganza y cólera furiosa a los que intenten envenenar y destruir a mis hermanos!- Los movimientos de Sally se volvieron más erráticos y salvajes, agitando violentamente su sagrada vara como si estuviera jugando una especie de bastón. Su voz se volvió ronca, y la cantidad de esfuerzo que estaba poniendo se duplicó por segundo.

-Huh, el dolor de cabeza se detuvo. Me pregunto por qué?- Pregunto ichijou, ya que todos también se quitaron las manos de las orejas y se miraron confundidos. kurama y natalia eran las que todavía estaban mirando a la exorcista en el medio de la piscina con un ataque de nervios, una expresión levemente irritada en sus rostros. -¿Huh, chico? ¿Algo esta mal ...?

 **-¡Y USTEDES! ¡SABEN QUE MI NOMBRE ES EL SEÑOR! ¡CUANDO PONGO MI VENGANZA EN EL TIEMPO** !- ¡Y ella terminó, lanzando su varita hacia arriba solo para aplastarla contra el musgo con furia furiosa! ¡Salvatina Veritas gritaba sobre sus pulmones, pisando fuerte en el suelo y sufriendo una grave crisis emocional! - **¡ARREPIENTATE DE TUS PECADOS, MADRE FELIZ!**

-...

...

-Voy a ir al santuario de Amamiya más tarde para ver qué demonios están enseñando allí.

-Tú y yo los dos, Yoko. Tú y yo los dos.

GLOMP!

-¡Ah, Sally-chan!- ¡Y en el momento de la distracción, Sally fue tragada entera por el musgo! ¡Simplemente se convirtió en una cabeza deformada gigante y se la comió como una Big Mac! -¡Oh mierda! ¡Esto es malo!

-¡Mantén la calma! ¡Todavía puedo sentir su presencia allí! Está viva, solo ... ¡Comida!- kurama lo consoló antes de que pudiera saltar dentro de ese monstruo. Gremory, que estuvo todo el tiempo escondido, también se acercó para echar un vistazo.

-Pero no se comió a Sally solo porque si, ¿verdad? Yoko, ¿vamos a tener problemas con eso?- Preguntó la pelirroja, ya que todos estában mirando el bulto en el musgo que probablemente era Sally luchando. kurama se quitó el parche y sus ojos brillaron dorados. Al final, suspiró aliviada.

-Bueno, siendo un ayakashi, es posible que coseche también la energía de un ser vivo.- Ella dijo en un tono peligrosamente calmado.

- _Ahora, cálmate, esta es Yoko de quien estamos hablando, ¡ella debe tener un plan para contrarrestar esa monstruosidad y salvar a Sally-chan! ¡Solo necesito ser paciente!_

-Lo sé. Podemos usar algo de mis [artes sabias] para hacer que florezcan algunas flores. Puede llevar un tiempo, pero si reúnes suficiente fuerza y creas flores de esas cosas, ¡quizás el círculo no se rompa y ...!

¡CHAS!

-¿Qué es ... WHOOOOOOOAAAAH ...!- Y antes de kurama que pudiera terminar su exposición, una enredadera hecha de maldito musgo se enroscó alrededor de uno de sus tobillos y la apartó de nosotros, levantando un ahora un tentáculo verde y colgándola boca abajo.

-¡De acuerdo, ya es suficiente! ¡Tengo suficiente de este maldito musgo en el maldito charco! ¡Arroja a ese zorro, o prepárate para sentir el castigo!- Y antes de que ichijou pudiera siquiera actuar, Gremory ya estaba saltando, su mano izquierda ardiendo en negro con el [poder de la destrucción] allí, mientras corría hacia el gigante tentáculo verde que estaba atrapando a la chica zorro. -¡Toma esto, estúpido musgo! No me importa lo que pase, sienta el movimiento característico de Bael, ¡el poder del Gran Rey! ¡Siente mi poder destructivo ...!

GLOMP!

-¿Qué ... ¡ KYAAAAAAAAH ...!- Y ahora Gremory también estaba a merced del monstruo de musgo (¿tal vez un 'musgotruo'?), Ya que su mano estaba un poco igualada antes de poder aterrizar un solo golpe, ¡y esa rama se convirtió en otro tentáculo que la colgaba del brazo! -¡Kyaaaah! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Ya he perdido un brazo y mi orgullo! ¡No me hagas perder este también!

-¡Cálmate, Rina! ¡Este ayakashi no puede ser tan fuerte si ya no nos mata! Necesitamos enfocarnos y ... ¡Hyah ~ ...!- kurama trató de mantener la calma, pero algo hizo que su frase se convirtiera en un gemido, ¡un tentáculo se enganchó de repente dentro de su bañador! De repente, el tentáculo principal brotó de su superficie cada vez más pequeñas vides, que comenzaron a acariciar y rasgar el traje de baño de kurama. -¡Aaaaah ~ ...! N-No te permito ... ¡Hyah ~! ¡vete, R-Rina ...! Está tratando de ... ¡Hacer que seas vulnerable! ¡Nyan ~!

-¡Noooooo! ¡Vete! ¡No quiero perder mi virginidad en una planta!- Dijo la chica Gremory mientras su tentáculo también comenzaba a brotar para atacar su brazo y su traje de baño.

- _¡Oh, mierda! Esto no puede ser bueno! Espera, si esto sucede con ellos en solo unos segundos ..._

...

...

[aumento de dragón]

-SALLY-CHAN ...!- ¡Y ichijou salto al corazón de ese monstruo de musgo, activando su [Boosted Gear] y desgarrando cada tentáculo que brotaba desde adentro! - _No me importa qué demonios esté pasando, no dejaré que este ayakashi tome la inocencia de un alumno de primaria y mi aprendiz!_ -Cargo un rápido [Disparo de Dragón], y después de unos [BOOST]! ...

... Fue cogido por sorpresa y acorralado por el estómago y la mano, dejándole inmóvil mientras se nivelaba con los demás, obligándolo a ver a ambas chicas luchando contra los molestos tentáculos. De repente, comenzaron a producir un líquido pegajoso, blanco y maloliente de su musgo, que derritió sus trajes de baño como la mantequilla, haciendo que los tentáculos fueran mucho más fáciles de tocar. ¡Ahora están desnudos, desnudos, húmedos y llenos de tentáculos!

-Manu Amida Butsu ... Manu Amida B-Butsu ... M-Manu Amida Bu ... Hyaaaah ~ ...!

-Kyaaaaah ~! Nunca pensé que mi primer cuarteto sería así ~!

-¡Cálmate! ¡Solo necesito aumentar mi poder un par de veces más y este monstruo verá lo que siente el dolor ...!

¡BAM!

-Sí, el dolor se siente más o menos así ...- Y como es el único varón allí, en vez de ser un fanático de los servicios, el musgo le aplastó la cara contra el suelo y lo hizo sangrar de la nariz.

- _Típico...Oh no, estoy perdiendo la conciencia y todo se está volviendo blanco. Entonces, así es como es? Ser convertido en esclavo por un monstruo de musgo tentáculo. Tch, tan cojo Este es probablemente un mal final en una novela visual coja ..._

* * *

en otra parte, en el inframundo

-¡Brrr ~ ...!

-Alice, ¿qué pasa? Además, ¿por qué estás en mi laboratorio?

-N-Nada, Mary. sentí ... un disturbio.

-...?

de vuelta a la programación habitual

* * *

-Fuego que quema mi corazón; viento que llena mis pulmones, agua que corre en mis intestinos y tierra en mi estómago. Corre por mis venas y mi cuerpo, conviértete en uno con el resto de mi cuerpo, déjalo arder y dame la fuerza para derrotar a mis enemigos y alcanzar la iluminación ...

Pero antes de que pudiera pasar algo más, vieron una luz. Una luz cálida, fuerte pero cómoda, que envolvió todo el lugar y los cegó a todos por un segundo. ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! Ya es mediodía, y con las nubes de Lord Demond bloqueando el Sol, no hay forma de que hoy esté soleado. Cuando la luz se apagó un poco, pudieron girar la cabeza hacia un lado, y vieron a la [alfil] pervertida, Natalia 'Tasha' Campbell, extender su mano y mover hacia ellos una bola de fuego dorado, que parecía un sol de allí, aún todo era acogedor y cálido ...

De repente, el agarre en sus mano comenzó a perderse, mientras todos dejaban de gritar y en cambio se quedaban boquiabiertos por la sorpresa. Desde alí, pude ver una cosa, el musgo comenzó a desaparecer, y en su lugar, toda una flora de flores comenzó a florecer junto a ellos. Ella ... ¡Está ayudando a que el musgo florezca! El agarre sobre ellos finalmente desapareció, y aterrizaron en el piso ahora limpio de la piscina, 'aterrizaron' como en, se estrellaron allí debido a las situaciones embarazosas de antemano.

- _Bueno, al menos nadie está herido, y todos siguen siendo puros ..._

-Ew! Ew! ¿Qué diablos ~? ¡Esto es tan asqueroso! ¡mi virginidad!- Dijo Gremory limpiando el líquido bastante pegajoso sobre sí misma. kurama, por otro lado, solo podía ver el piso ahora cubierto de pétalos y fondos rosados, sus ojos diciendo que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Juzgamos mal el musgo. Lo entiendo ahora, todo lo que quería era florecer chupando la energía como una fuente alternativa sin el sol.- Ella dijo, suspirando y luciendo un poco triste. Oh, entonces esto es lo que es. Bueno, sí, ha pasado un tiempo desde el último día soleado, incluso en primavera-verano, así que tal vez esa fue la razón para tal acto. Aún así ...kurama pisó fuerte en uno de los musgos, ruborizándose y frunciendo el ceño. Eh, entonces ella está enojada. -No significa que puedas hacer lo que quieras, estúpido musgo, al pureza de una dama es algo importante.

-correcto.- Dijo ichijou asintiendo. Pasaron unos segundos, y después de eso, suspiro y se alejo. No sabe si aún lo notaron, pero están usando su traje de cumpleaños y nada más(traducción están desnudas). -Uuuh ~, niñas? Áreas inferiores que muestran.

-¿Eh ...? Oh, mi ...-kurama dijo a Gremory que también se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa. Puede que ichijou esté acostumbrado a que estén desnudos y todo, pero ver demasiada carne sin consentimiento probablemente sea una mala idea. En cambio, miré a natalia que aterrizó en el piso de la piscina, sacudiéndose un poco la ropa y respirando profundamente. Ella es mucho más pálida ahora.

-Hola, Tasha. ¡Gracias por salvarnos!- Dijo mientras ella se acercaba a ellos, arrojando la ropa de Gremory y kurama hacia ellas. Ella se volvió hacia íchijou y suspiró, levantándo el pulgar.-Esa técnica ... ¡fue increíble!

-Gracias. Liu Bei-chin. Me enseñó- Dijo mientras se tocaba los pechos para que parecieran más grandes, lo que hizo ichijou pensar pensar en liu bei y en ella ... Grandes pistas de tierra. Entonces, aparentemente ella ha estado enseñando una o dos cosas a esta bruja.

- _Ahora que lo pienso, nunca parece que Ryuubi pelee de verdad. Me pregunto si ella solo es pelea y pelea ... ¡riñas y puños !_

\- Tai chi . Energía corpórea, Touki. Ataques más fuertes. Sin embargo, necesita más práctica.

-No sé. Crear un mini-Sol impresionaría incluso a un dios ... Al menos un dios que yo sepa.-

-[subestimas a los dioses ichijou, hasta el mas débil de ellos puede igualar los reyes demonios, y los de mas alto rango son basicamente destructores de mundos]

Suspiro y también le di un pulgar.

-yoko tiene razón, nuestro grupo es realmente increíble. ¡Misión cumplida!

-Sí ... Misión ...- De repente, su brazo falló un poco, y ella bajó su pulgar. Ella puede ser tan inexpresiva todo el tiempo, pero sabe que está molesta ahora. Creo que sé lo que la preocupa.

- _Misión cumplida, ¿eh?_

-Misión cumplida.

-Tasha ...

-¿Eh ...?

¡HUG!

-Este no será nuestro único.- Dijo mientras la abrazaba en un abrazo. Sí, esa no será su última misión, e incluso si lo que liu bei dijo es cierto, tal vez puedan abrir una pequeña excepción por su sugerencia. - _Además, tampoco creo que Gremory o Yoko lo rechacen.-_ Después de un tiempo, tragó saliva y le devolvió el abrazo. - _Sí, es una promesa._ -Esta no será nuestra última misión cumplida, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo prometí.

-Tsukino-chin ... Gracias.

-¡Oye! ¡Quiero un abrazo también!- De repente, rompiendo por completo el momento, Gremory los abordó y se unió al abrazo. Su rostro todavía estaba cubierto de cosas pegajosas y estaba apestando, sin embargo hizo un puchero y los abrazó con fuerza, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. -Estúpido Ichijou. ¡Solo porque mi arco de personaje se completó no significa que no quiera volver a ser relevante!

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Recuerda, somos una familia. Trátanos igual. Bien, ¿esposo mío?- y kurama también se unió al abrazo, apoyándose en ellos y tomando su rostro con uno de sus delgados dedos. Ella sonrió con su típica sonrisa vulpina y le guiñó un ojo. -No lo olvides, todavía soy la maduro.

-¡Hey! ¡Tenemos un trato, Yoko! ¡Sin ventajas ni desventajas! ¡Él es nuestro para compartir!

-¿Oh? ¿Puedo unirme? Bien, como amante.

-¡Claro, cuantos más mejor es Tasha-san!

-¡Huhuh! ¡A pesar de esto, es bueno ver a mi pareja divirtiéndose!

- _Sí. Supongo que nos estamos divirtiendo. Este estúpido, idiota, pero divertido, momentos de mi vida con mi grupo de inadaptados ... Es agradable. Es como la familia que nunca tuve. O tal vez ... Son mi familia ..._ -Sí, nuestra [nobleza], nuestro grupo juntos como un -... SALLY-CHAN!- Y empujo a todas lejos mientras corría hacia el corazón de todo ese desastre. Al final, el peor resultado estaba allí, Sally completamente cubierta con ese pegajoso blanco pegajoso, por no decir desnuda, sentada en el suelo, con una expresión que solo se puedo decir que es una mirada de mil yardas a la nada.- _Oh no. ¡Mi pequeño aprendiz puro, revelado al mundo tan cruelmente! Solo espero que no la haya traumatizado ... Demasiado._ -A-Ah ...! Sally-chan ...

-maestro...

-¡Lo siento mucho, Sally-chan! ¡Estoy tan triste ...!

-¡Kyahahah! ¡Mírame! ¡Esto es muy gracioso!- Ella dijo, ahora abriendo la sonrisa más brillante en su rostro y riéndose como si no hubíera pasado , ¿en serio? ¡Toda esta situación no es un poco embarazosa para ella! ¡Entonces comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y jugar con eso! -¡Esa cosa es tan pegajosa y asquerosa! ¡Qué divertido! Me pregunto cómo sabe ~ ¡Aaaaah ~ ...!

-Gyaaaaah ...! ¡Grotesco! ¡No hagas eso! ¡SALLY-CHAN!

[SOLICITUD: LIMPIE LA PISCINA - COMPLETADO!]

[CUATRO MARAVILLAS DESCUBIERTAS, TRES POR ENCONTRAR!]

* * *

 **parte 4**

Y luego se acabó. Al final, ya no había un monstruo pervertido de musgo, por lo que tuvieron que llenar la piscina y tirar los mármoles de limpieza para eliminar el resto del color verde que quedaba en él. Nada más, ningún otro problema además del hedor de las chicas por el dicho musgo.

Una vez que volvieron a reunirse, terminaron su cosas y dejaron un informe en el tablero de la misión para sus primeras misiones cumplidas, tomaron su camino a casa para tomar una ducha y tal vez deshacerse de ese olor. Como sally es parte del grupo y la aprendiz de ichijou, ella vino a tomar un baño ellos. La charla fue, hablaron y ichijou le pregunto a liu bei sobre el Tai Chi ...

-No es tan complicado de entender, Hong Long. La forma de Tai Chi es similar pero bastante diferente de las artes como el [arte sabio]. En lugar de usar la energía del entorno, los aprendices de esos en cambio canalizan su ki interno para realzar sus cuerpos.- Dijo poniendo una mano en su corazón, mientras todos se acercábamos para escuchar eso. Gremory parecía más interesada. -Sin embargo, solo aquellos con grandes reservas de energía y flujos naturales de poder como yo y Campbell-dono somos capaces de dominarlo por completo. ¡Kahahahah! ¿No es realmente tuyo una joyería rara?

-Por mucho que odie admitir, estoy impresionado.- Dijo kurama, mirando a Liu Bei con ojos curiosos susurrando en el oído de ichijou. -Esos usuarios de ki son pocos, pero pueden ser mucho más fuertes que los sabios en todos los aspectos. Sin mencionar, que en realidad pueden mejorar ese arte aún más con el entrenamiento.

-Eso debe explicar sus tetas. Deben almacenar un camión cargado de energía.- También susurró Gremory con ojos verdes que miraban los activos de su [alfil] y [torre], que eran completamente ajenas a todo eso.

- _¿Es esta la envidia de los senos de la que Freud siempre hablaba? No creo que Gremory tenga el derecho de decirlo, ya que el suyo es el más grande en todo el primer año ... Suspiro, mantén la cabeza en el juego, Ichijou._

Todos hablaron sobre los pechos cuando finalmente llegaron al ... Hotel de cuatro estrellas que era su casa. Al ver los zapatos en la plataforma de entrada, se pudo ver que todos están en casa, y probablemente también todos duchándose. Descartando los suyos en la entrada, ichijou se dirigió a su habitación mientras el resto tomaba el Ascensor, al cuarto de baño.

-Oye, Hong Long, ¿no te vas a bañar con nosotras?- Preguntó la señora de la guerra china mientras todos miraban con la misma pregunta sin palabras. el se encogió de hombros.

-Si mis hermanas nos ven así, probablemente me cocinarán para la cena. Ahora no, tomaré una ducha en el piso de la habitación y me relajaré en mi habitación por un tiempo.- Dijo, señalando las escaleras y estirándose. Todos hicieron un puchero, pero asintieron con la cabeza. - _Sí, no quiero que Sally-chan quede atrapada en el fuego cruzado justo en su primer día aquí y, personalmente, todas apestan, de ninguna manera en el infierno compartiré el ascensor con ellos._ -Nos vemos más tarde.

-Bueno.- Dijo kurama mientras todas saludaban con la mano y tomaban el ascensor escaleras abajo. Sin embargo, kurama chasqueó los dedos. -¡Oh, cierto! ¡Ichijou! ¡Hay una cosa que necesito decirte!

-¿Eh ...? ¿Qué es?

¡Chu~!

-Te amo. Hasta luego.

-...!- Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante ese ligero beso en la mejilla, ella tomó el ascensor y bajó las escaleras. el se quedo estupefacto por unos minutos, solo araño esa área y se preguntaba cosas y nada. -Eh, dos besos en un día, eso no está nada mal. -Suspirando, pero sonriendo de nuevo, se dirigó al bañ -...

¡BAM!

...

-Correcto. Hay otro paso aquí ...Owww ~ ...-se dirigió a las escaleras y entré a su habitación. Como todos los demás estaban cerradas, pudo suponer que todos también se están bañando abajo. Al menos puede tomar su baño en paz. Descartando su uniforme y recogiendo sus cosas, cogió su pequeño pato de plástico con el que solía jugar cuando era niño, y caminé por el pasillo hasta el baño. - _Sí, ha pasado un tiempo, y si hay algo que me gusta inequívocamente acerca de esta reforma es que todo el mundo quiere ducharse abajo, mientras que yo puedo usar este viejo baño como quiera. No más golpes en la puerta, o invasiones durante los ōfuros o cualquier mierda de intercambio. ¡Este baño es todo mío, no ...!_

¡CLIC!

-Ara...?- Y como siempre, lo hizo, y como esperaba, allí está la bufonada. Ya no estaba solo en el baño, sino que allí estaba, una mujer adulta de piel clara, cabello largo y negro y cuerpo oscilante, con los pechos más grandes que ha visto después de Lady Alice Gremory, sentada en un taburete de plástico rosa y lavandose a sí misma. Sus ojos de color amarillo dorado, ojos que pueden recordar a ciertos dos ninjas, lo miraban con curiosidad, ya que solo podía mirarla en estado de shock. Ella sonrió entonces. -Oh, muchacho. ¡buenaz nochez para ti!

-Oye, buenas noches.- Dijo de regreso, encogiéndose un poco con su acento.

-...

-...?

...

-Ahora, si me disculpa ...- dijo el mientras se acercaba a los lavabos y se sentó en otro taburete de plástico, llenando el cubo con agua caliente mientras se lavaba el pelo y hacía lo posible por no mirar el cuerpo de ella. Fallo, por supuesto.

-Uh ...?- Ella dijo con una inclinación en su cabeza y curiosos ojos fascinados. -rara, eeza reacion ...

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero me niego a darte la satisfacción de una reacción! entiende, señora.- Dijo mientras se lavaba con agua fría para poner las cosas bajo control. Sin embargo, en lugar de una expresión molesta, ella soltó una risita y se bañó en agua caliente para limpiar la espuma. Ahora que el miro más de cerca, ella está toda cubierta de cicatrices, y también es bastante musculosa. - _Hombre, me compadezco del que tiene que lidiar con esto._

-¡kesese! chico interesante Tuu es mas interesante de lo que ren dijo que es.- Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

- _Ren ... Ah, Ren. Si ella lo conoce, y él es tan estricto como dice su código ninja, O podría saber quién es esta dama ahora._

-[emperador dragón rojo], ¿verdad?

-Sí. Tsukino Ichijou es mi nombre.- Dijo con un suspiro mientras continuaba bañándome. se volvió hacia ella y chasqueo los dedos. -Y tú ... ojos dorados, cuerpo maduro cubierto de cicatrices, y le gusta mantener las sorpresas, sin mencionar que me conoces por Ren

-¡Ah! ¡Es un muchacho afilado, también, ya veo, bien!

-Gracias...

Haruka-sama, la [kagura] de la aldea oculta de las aguas termales, la villa hanzo

* * *

 **y aquí tenemos este capitulo, una capitulo de piscina mas que todo, que les pareció la reunión de los dragones celestiales en enserio había alguien que esperaba una pelea o conflicto, por les recuerdo que, el "odio" de draig y albion desapareció gracias a que ambos superaron su trauma con los pechos y los traseros todo lo que queda es la rivalidad destinada, y sobre el tenclaque del musgo no soy fan de este pero prácticamente era necesario, y si para los que se pregunten si, el musgo se salio con la suya con berolina, kurama y hasta la pobre sally-chan**

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **luigi:** deje en claro desde el principio que esto es solo una traducción/adaptación, con cambio personales de mi parte

* * *

 **conceptos**

 **[suggestion box club](** 目安箱部; Meyasu Bako-bu **)** traducido como [club de la caja de sugerencia] es club oficial en la academia kuoh. Una sucursal del consejo estudiantil de Serena Sitri , como su nombre lo indica, el objetivo principal del club es leer sugerencias, críticas, elogios y mensajes de los estudiantes colocados dentro del buzón de sugerencias y, bajo el permiso del consejo estudiantil, tomar medidas. El club se convirtió en la base principal de la operación de la [nobleza] de Berolina Gremory , y como tal recibió el apodo de **"proto-club de investigación de lo oculto"(** プロトオカルト研究部; Puroto-okaruto kenkyū-bu **)**

El club, como su nombre lo indica, es el que se encarga de la casilla Sugerencia del consejo estudiantil, una pequeña caja dojo con un agujero en la parte superior donde los estudiantes pueden escribir sus quejas, solicitudes, opiniones sobre el personal de Kuoh y, principalmente, sugerencias y ponerlas adentro para que los miembros lean y, bajo el permiso de Serena, tomen las medidas y la ayuda adecuadas.

El club tiene el permiso para ignorar ciertos trabajos y solicitudes, pero la mayoría de las veces lo toman por sentado y también tienen el permiso para cobrar por su servicio, aunque no es raro que se realicen tareas caritativas. Como están vinculados al consejo estudiantil, los miembros tienen permiso para ingresar a ciertos lugares en Kuoh donde otros estudiantes no pueden, como la sala de profesores.

Sin embargo, el club no tiene excepciones con respecto a las clases, ya que los miembros no son excusados por faltas a menos que lo permita el consejo estudiantil o un maestro.

El club se lleva a cabo en un aula regular vacante en el segundo piso de la academia Kuoh, no muy lejos de la oficina del consejo estudiantil.

El interior del salón de clases también es como cualquier otro salón de clases. Los asientos, sin embargo, están dispuestos de modo que hay dos filas de seis asientos uno frente al otro simétricamente, con un decimotercer asiento tomando el borde y un tablero blanco.

 **miembros**

 **ichijou tsukino(presidente):** El presidente no oficial del club y el poseedor actual del [Boosted Gea]r, convirtiéndolo en el [Emperador Dragón Rojo] de esta generació presidente, es él quien generalmente lee las peticiones dentro del buzón de sugerencias, y también las considera ignoradas o aceptadas. Por lo general, se lo solicita para las solicitudes e investigaciones laborales.

 **berolina gremory(vicepresidente):** El vicepresidente descendiente del clan Gremory y uno de los ídolos de la escuela en ascenso. El trabajo de Berolina es ser el enlace entre el club y el consejo estudiantil, al mismo tiempo que acepta solicitudes como modelo para el club de arte o como tutoría. Desde su ascenso como estrella del deporte, también se le pide que sea la reserva de jugadores de eventos deportivos.

 **natalia campbell:** Estudiante de segundo año de Kuoh y estudiante transferido de Irlanda, Tasha también sirve como modelo de alquiler para el club de Artes, así como también tareas domésticas, como organizador, jardinería y ayudante de profesor. Debido a su intelecto, ella también ha sido requerida para el entrenamiento de torneos de ajedrez y otros juegos mentales.

 **liu bei(consejero docente):** El maestro consejero del club es una semi-diosa criada en el [palacio de Jade]. Siendo maestra, se le solicita principalmente como tutora y panelista, ya que su posición en realidad limita los quehaceres que puede hacer para evitar escándalos. Como consejero docente, también sirve como enlace entre el club y el personal de la escuela, con el permiso para castigar a los estudiantes que escriben solicitudes inapropiadas en la caja.

 **kurama(miembro no oficial):** La mascota del club. La pequeña estudiante de primer año que en realidad es un zorro de nueve colas y líder de la facción sobrenatural kanto. Ella sirve como un miembro adicional y un segundo consejero, así como el enlace del club y la facción youkai de Kanto.

 **popularidad**

on dos de las chicas más populares de Kuoh, además de uno de los maestros más populares y una linda mascota, el club es muy conocido entre los estudiantes de Kuoh, que no tienen miedo de dejar caer varias solicitudes, quejas, sugerencias o críticas. en la caja del club. Dado que incluso los profesores están dispuestos a dejar caer sus propias cartas, los miembros del club se ven ahogados en papel a veces.

Financieramente, el club de caja de sugerencias es uno de los clubes más ricos debido a la demanda masiva exigente y su permiso para cobrar por su servicio, a pesar de que lo hacen por caridad también. Sin embargo, solo se quedan con una pequeña parte de los resultados finales, ya que la directora Shizuka controla el ingreso de dinero para cubrir el daño colateral en la academia Kuoh.

 **curiosodades**

-El club se basa principalmente en el concepto inicial de Medaka Box .

-Irónicamente, las primeras solicitudes fueron sobre los daños que el propio grupo de Berolina hizo en la escuela durante el Volumen 1.

-A pesar de ser el presidente de la misma, Ichijou suele ser el miembro menos activo del club, principalmente por ser el único hombre, y como tal, no es tan solicitado como sus hijas.

-Irónicamente, la ubicación del club también está al lado del armario del conserje, la base de operaciones (temporal) del grupo en el primer volumen.

 **4th maravilla- El monstruo del pantano**

 **Verdad** : El pantano es en realidad un musgo sensible que puede producir tentáculos de su masa, tratando de obtener tanto como la energía y la luz provenientes de los reflejos de la luz solar para florecer, ya que Desmond Hellsing, el primer ministro del Vampiro Empire, usó un hechizo especial para nublar la ciudad de Kuoh para que sus compatriotas viajen con seguridad de Rumania a Japón.


	34. una nueva amiga

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, una capitulo, algo intenso?**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]/{hola}=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

-*hola*-transmisones

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **legado 2: una nueva amiga**

 **parte 1**

-¡Yoko ~! ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso! ¡Habíamos tenido un trato!- ¡Y Rina dijo mientras salpicaba un poco de agua sobre kurama! Sí, incluso ella no puede creer que Gremory todavía pudiera sacar una reforma para la casa de la noche a la mañana, pero estaba equivocada, y ahora todas ellas están bañándose en la enorme casa de baños subterránea, que se parece más a una fuente termal. kurama Le eché agua en la espalda. -¡Idiota! ¡Sabía que no podía confiar en una zorra como tú!

-Ufufufu, eres tú quien está perdiendo todas las oportunidades, Rina. ¡Además, ahora tienes todo el derecho de devolverle el beso!- Dijo con una sonrisa, llenando un balde con agua caliente y lavando a la pelirroja con él. Perdió el equilibrio un poco, pero fue capaz de ponerse de pie sobre el agua caliente. -Aunque ... todavía estoy a la cabeza ~.

-¡Muuuuuh ~! ¡Estúpida Yoko ~! ¡Él podría ser tu marido, pero él sigue siendo mi [reina] ~!- Ella hizo un puchero y continuó tratando de mojar a la zorra, todas cayendo sobre manos vacías. ella tal vez no lo sepa, pero kurama también puede controlar el flujo de agua con sus [sabias artes]. Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando kurama dejo un espejismo y se colo de espaldas. ¡Cuando menos lo notó, salto sobre ella y busqué a tientas sus tetas!- Whoa! ¡Kyah! ¡Y-Yoko ...!

-Ufufufu ~,oh mis dioses, mírate ahora, Rina. En solo unas semanas y ya han crecido tanto. Estoy celosa.- Dijo kurama, tanteando y pellizcando sus pechos mientras rina gemía e intentaba escapar de ese argarre, también fallando. Honestamente, kurama no esta tan celosa, ¡pero sus pechos realmente han crecido desde entonces! Deben ser los famosos genes de Bael. Hundió uno de sus pezones con un dedo, y ella gritó. Muy lindo. -Huhuh, tanto atractivo sexual también. Lástima que a Ichijou no le gusten los pechos grandes.

-C-Cállate ...! No es mi culpa que ... ¡Kyah!- Y ella gritó de nuevo cuando kurama le lamió el cuello., no son solo sus pechos, pero el poder bruto de gremory también mejoró mucho. Ella podría ser aún más fuerte que Ichijou y Ryuubi-chan combinados ahora, aunque no es tan fuerte como lo era en su forma de ludger bael, gracias a la cirugía de modificación de mary beelzebub, ludger era tan fuerte y hábil como para ser capaz de usar la [estrella de la extinción] y si bien parte de ese poder se perdió cuando regreso a ser berolina, la berolina actual es mas fuerte que la anterior. Sin embargo, kurama sí noto una cosa en particular, su brazo vendado está quieto, cómo debería ponerlo, en blanco. Todavía no hay energía fluyendo en él. -¡Yoko ~! ¡Detente! ¡Si no lo haces, estaré realmente enojado!

-Está bien, está bien. Oye, Rina, ¿puedo decir algo?- Dijo mientras le soltaba los pechos para que se diera la vuelta y la mirara con una cara sonrojada y ruborizada. Al final, todavía con las mejillas hinchadas, ella asintió, pero cruzó los brazos y apartó la vista de kurama. Ella está enojada de todos modos, bueno, es mejor decir eso ahora. -Bienvenida, te extrañé

-...!- Y luego ella jadeó, saltó a su lugar y se volvió hacia kurama con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos muy abiertos. Sí, ella es su rival, pero también es su amiga, una de los primeros Demonios que conoció en la academia de Kuoh, y en general, la ha extrañado tanto, se alegra de que haya vuelto, incluso si eso significa que tenga que compartir a Ichijou con ella. rina hizo un nuevo puchero, y se alejó de kurama, con la misma pose de antes. -Tonta ... No lo digas en voz alta, ¡es vergonzoso! Pero ... también te extrañé, Yoko.

-Ah ~, se siente bien ser llamado por mi primer nombre.- Dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazarla, frotándo su cara con la suya. Sin malicia esta vez, esta feliz de verla de nuevo- _incluso si su aura está un poco manchada por la de Bael. Ella me llama por mi nombre también, me siento tan cerca de ella, es agradable._ -Rina también se sonrojó y le devolvió el abrazo. -Has cambiado mucho, Rina.

-Lo mismo para ti, Yoko.- Rompieron su abrazo y se sonrieron la una a la otra. Todo estaba bien y todo cuando de repente ella rió. -Pero aún así, él es mi [reina].

-Él es mi esposo.

-...

-...

...

-Él es nuestro , ¿está bien?

-Totalmente.

-¡Lady Berolina! ¡Yoko-sama ~!- Y rompiendo su pequeño tiempo de vinculación, llegó la pequeña exorcista y la aprendiz de Ichijou volando hacia ellas, cubierta de espuma y jabón, para aterrizar en las aguas calientes. -¡Cuidado ahora! ¡nola de caño -...!

¡SPLASH!

-¡Kyaaaaah ...!

-Limpiate a ti mismo. Luego baño.- Pero antes de que la rubia pudiera tocar las aguas y estropearlas con jabón, natalia fue lo suficientemente rápida para hacer algo, ¡salpicando un poco de agua sobre el exorcista con tanta fuerza que chocó contra una pared! Bueno, al menos ella llevó el punto a casa.

-Recuerda, Veritas-dono, ¡aquellos que no siguen las reglas no pueden bañarse!-Dijo que la más alta de todas ellas, Liu Bei, también tomó un lugar al lado de ellas y sentada en el piso de baño, sus pechos gigantes flotando como dos globos en las aguas calientes. -¡Ah ~, nada más que un baño después de un agotador día de trabajo! A decir verdad, dar conferencias en la academia de Kuoh es un desafío en sí mismo. Pero creo que la tuya fue realmente capaz de atraer una buena cantidad de atención.

-Sí, puedo ver eso.- Rina dijo mirando las dos piezas de carne en el pecho de liu bei, también sentada en el piso con kurama. Ella siente envidia de los senos, a pesar de que está lejos de ser plana o de los pechos de goma ella misma, como kurama.

- _No es que me importe mucho, ya que no solo me siento mucho más especial y puedo cambiar mi apariencia, todos los harems deben tener al menos un personaje de apelación copa A ..._

-Ojalá Ichijou estuviera aquí.- dijo la niña bruja también se une a ellas en ese momento de alegría. liu bei asintió, y Rina y kurama se sonrojaron un poco. Ella no está equivocada, realmente querían que se uniera a ellas y tal vez se frotara las manos en la espalda en un masaje, pero, por desgracia, las otras cinco residentes de esta casa se estaban bañando justo al lado suyo, en el lavamanos del otro lado, y aunque a kurama no le importan las hermanas, la Madre Kyou todavía está con ellas, buceando en otra piscina de aguas calientes. Entonces no Ichijou por ahora, de todos modos no nos lo querría. Sin embargo, la bruja se acercó a Gremory y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara. -Pero al menos. Gremory-chin esta con nosotros.

-Todos extrañamos tu presencia, lady Berolina-. liu bei también se acercó y se reclinó sobre la pelirroja, quien estaba sorprendida y un tanto apretada ya que la dama de los tres reinos es mucho más pesada de lo que parece.

Fue algo agradable de ver, las tres tan cómodas y juntas la una con la otra ahora, mientras todos sonreían y cerraban los ojos para compartir ese momento. kurama volvió su ojo descubierto a otra esquina de las fuentes, y Sally también estaba pasando, hasta que ella alcanzó y tropezó con ella. kurama se encogió de hombros y sonrío, abrazando su pequeño cuerpo y poniéndola en su regazo mientras ella se reía, ambas disfrutando de las aguas termales ...

-Aún así ... Eso no es suficiente.

-¿Eh ...?- Todos de repente se volvieron hacia una Gremory sonriente, y luego ella se levantó de las aguas, su cuerpo brillando con gotas terapéuticas, adoptando una actitud determinada y brindándo una sonrisa y una mirada confiada.

-¡No es suficiente! Créeme, ¡por mucho que todos podamos disfrutar esto, todavía tenemos mucho que hacer! -Ella dijo con una voz fuerte y determinada., ella realmente ha cambiado para mejor, parece. -Y lo primero que vamos a hacer ... es perseguir a Annie, y luego completaremos nuestra [nobleza]. Sí, marquen mis palabras, todas ustedes, ¡esta es una orden de Berolina Gremory!

-¡Tienes todo mi apoyo, Lady Berolina!- Respondió la pelirosa con la misma pose y determinación, también poniéndose de pie y chocando los puños con Gremory. -Como tu sirviente y [torre], juro lealtad total hacia ti, y pase lo que pase, ¡apoyaré tu causa y abriré el camino que quieres caminar con mis puños!

-Tasha Campbell, bruja clase B de la familia Campbell de los magos de fuego y la [alfil] de Berolina Gremory.- Y ahora era el turno de Natalai de ponerse de pie, en lugar de inclinarse cortésmente y mover los dedos como si fuera la punta de un típico sombrero de bruja. Así que este es el tan famoso 'Carisma Gremory'. Probablemente, sin embargo, se siente tan bien ahora. -Soy tuya para usar y abusar, mi [Rey].

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Así que vamos! ¡La [nobleza] de Berolina Gremory!

-¡Afirmativo!

-Ciertamente.

-Bien, ¡hagámoslo! ¡ Máximo esfuer-...!

¡PUM!

-¿Podrías por favor callarte? Estamos tratando de bañarnos aquí, si no te importa.- Y de repente, todo ese fuego y determinación se extinguieron de repente cuando shion la segunda hija mayor de la querida madre kyou arrojó un pedazo de jabón directamente sobre la cabeza de Rina, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer al piso.

- _Huh, no me importa si ella es una perra, Shion, eso fue gracioso.-_ pensó kurama

-Bueno, al menos tenemos nuestros objetivos claros, ¿no estás de acuerdo, Campbell-dono?- Siendo la dama educada que es, liu bei en su lugar se sentó en el suelo y ayudó a Rina a ponerse de pie. Tasha se giró hacia ella, y asintió con una sonrisa divertida.

-Sip ... Hagamos lo mejor que podamos y salvaremos a Annie.

-El harén del Maestra está lleno de idiotas, ¿verdad?- la pequeño exorcista en el regazo de kurama dijo con una sonrisa y un pulgar hacia arriba, y por esa fraseología, kurama la golpeo con los nudillos en la cabeza.

- _Huh, su cuerpo está seguro de que se está reuniendo y fluyendo de una gran energía, mucho más de lo que podía hacerlo cuando tenía su edad._

-Eh ~ ... ¡Oh! Lo entiendo, el harén del maestro esta ... ¡Lleno de chicas sin momentos!

-...

-...?

-Lo suficientemente cerca, supongo. Estás aprendiendo bien, Sally-chan.- Y ahora kurama le dio una palmadita en la cabeza por esa descripción más que exacta de su grupo. - _le dare algo de crédito, somos en realidad un harén de chicas con nada más que el 'ahora' ..._

 _Y no lo querríamos de otra manera._

* * *

 **parte 2**

-¡Hombre, me siento viva! Dirigir un pueblo ninja a veces puede ser un tifón. Dime, ¿ya te sientes mejor, muchacho?-Dijo Haruk, la líder de la aldea oculta de aguas termales, o la villa Hanzō, mientras ella y ichijou se sumergían en la bañera, mientras el estaba sentada en su regazo y haciendo todo lo posible para ocultarle cualquier parte privada con su toalla. Fue solo un disparo del momento, pero termino así en un tiro de la suerte. Ahora, allí esta, haciendo algo que probablemente lamentaré.

-Créame, puedo sentirlo incluso ahora.- Dijo con un suspiro, y de repente ella le dio una palmada en la parte posterior de la cabeza. No dolió mucho, pero aún es sorprendente. -Oye...!

-tranquilo, tranquilo, señor. oso gruñón.- Dijo ella ahora salpicaba un poco más de agua en la cabeza de ichijou y le daba palmaditas como si fuera un niño. No volvió a decir nada, se sintió bien. -¿Ves? no es tan difícil relajarse, muchacho. Haruka puede enseñarte cómo hacerlo solo calma.

-No es así, Haruka-sama. Puedo relajarme, es solo ... Tal vez no sea una buena idea bañarme con una mujer hermosa como tú bajo el mismo techo que mis verdugos-Suspiro y se salpico con un poco de agua caliente. Por cierto, no coqueteaba, ella es una mujer hermosa, a pesar de que probablemente sea más vieja que su mamá y las madres de varios hijos. Ella está pateando. -Además ... conozco tu fama, y eso me hace sentir incómodo.

¡BITE!

-Oye...!

-niño, ¿no? muchacho, podría ser una puta si fuera contra los hombres y el sexo, ¡pero no voy por niños si no lo quieren! ¡Mi código ninja!- ¡Ella solo lo mordió! Ella le mordió el cuello y luego le dio este discurso.

- _No sé si esto es tranquilizador o simplemente su manera de expresar desdén, de cualquier manera, duele_.- Suspiro, y viendo que no tenía más remedio que quedarse, se sumergió un poco más en las aguas, apoyando su cabeza en el escote de haruka, como una almohada. Escuché una sonrisa.

-Relájate, relájate, muchacho, y si tus hermanas vienen, siempre puedo ir VOOSH y desaparecer. soy ninja, después de todo

-Heh ... Eso me trae recuerdos.- Dijo, ahora mirando al techo y recordando también cierta cabeza de alga marina que solía decir eso. - _Me pregunto dónde está ahora-_ pensó haciéndose las típicas preguntas de un padre preocupado, como si estuviera comiendo bien o al menos cuidándose de sí misma. Suspiro, y Haruka arqueó una ceja hacia el.

-¿Qué quieres decir, muchacho?- Preguntó, también volviendo la cabeza hacia el techo. El estaba usando ahora sus grandes pechos como almohada, respirando profundamente.

-Oh, nada. Es solo ... Me recuerdas a una amiga que tengo, e incluso usa tu eslogan . Aunque debe ser algo entre ninjas.- Dijo despreocupadamente, manteniendo el equilibrio entre la relajación y el hecho de que se esta apoyando en una mujer caliente desnuda, sus tetas sirviendo de almohada para el. Sin mencionar, ha pasado un tiempo desde que esta allí en la bañera, por lo que las aguas calientes ya lo están mareando. Haruka tarareó algo con un toque de curiosidad, y luego extendió uno de sus brazos, chasqueando uno de sus dedos con el pulgar, de la misma manera que Annie.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿esa amiga tuya también rompe sus dedos así, cierto?- Preguntó con un murmullo divertido, ya que ichijou podía jurar que Haruka estaba sonriendo. Puede entender lo fácil que puede leerlo, después de todo, el solo es un demonio normal, y ella probablemente tenga suficientes hijos e hijas para enfrentar cualquier problema que pudiera tener un adolescente, aunque Annie sí dijo que su madre no es muy buena

-¿Sí ...? Es algo ninja, ¿verdad?

-Apenas. Atchully, solo unos cuantos niños hacen eso, y es una cierto dhampir de cariño.- Dijo con una pizca de orgullo y sentimientos acogedores, mientras trataba de romper el cuello de ichijou girando su cabeza hacia arriba para mirar a la maestra ninja que era ella -Sayuri, escuché que ella había desertado de su grupo, cierto? Lástima, esperaba que dos la vieran.

-Sí, fue Annie quien solía hacer esto ...- Dijo con un curvo período dudoso mientras también levantaba una mano para romper un dedo de la misma manera. -No lo entiendo, en absoluto. Pero Ren dijo que es algo ninja, que todos ustedes hacen eso.

-Ah, me equivoqué. Pobre mentira, eso es una forma de que Ren recuerde a Sayuri .romper sus dedos como hacia ella.- Ella se rió entre dientes, salpicando agua con elloss nuevamente crujiendo la parte superior de la mano.

- _Entonces ... Esa fue una mentira jodida, esta es solo su manera de recordar a su hermanita. Heheh, 'nunca comprometer' mi culo, él es tan gelatina como la mantequilla también. Sin embargo, es un alivio que aparentemente la maestra ninja no tenga ningún resentimiento por su hija perdida._

-todos la echan de menos, eso es lo que vi. Dos camas que ella quiere que sean como ella.

-Sí ... No hay resentimientos, ¿verdad?- Dijo. Ella lo golpeó con sus nudillos, y a pesar de eso, mucho más como Aria, dolió, pero no siento ninguna animosidad por eso. Ella lo está tratando como si fuera su sobrino o algo así. -Ay...

-Estúpido muchacho, ella es mi hija, no me importa si grafitea mis monumentos, quiero su seguridad.- Ella dijo.

- _Huh, la madre de Annie está mucho más sensata de lo que yo pensaba. Por supuesto, ella invadió mi espacio personal y siendo ninja, se saldrá con la suya sin un rasguño, pero ... Sí, es una gran madre. Me pregunto si Annie lo sabe._

-Entonces ... tú y ella tómalo, entiende.

-Eh ... ahora siento otra sensación de deja vu.- Dije mientras recuerds a cierta madre de alguien diciendo exactamente lo mismo en el inframundo. Aparentemente, Haruka tomó esto en el lado equivocado, mientras ella volvía a morder mi nuca. -¡Owowow!

-¡Palabras, muchacho. soy material 100% original!- Ella infló su pecho y lo niveló un poco sobre las aguas.

- _Oh, genial. No es de extrañar que tanto los hermanos ninja tengan una nariz tan grande, que debe ser heredada. Tal vez las personalidades también son una cosa sobrenatural heredada, no me sorprendería. Ella realmente recuerda a Aria-san (el repertorio de arquetipos del autor se está quedando corto, no sé).-_ Al final, ella lo soltó y se sentó en la bañera, también lo obligó a ajustarse en su regazo.

-Dime, muchacho. ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Supongo...?- Dijo con mis piernas cruzadas. - _No sé por qué, pero ese último bocado hizo que mi cuerpo se pusiera caliente y tengo un pequeño problema para controlar la línea que tengo debajo de la cintura. ¿Se dio cuenta?_

-tu ... ¿aún eres virgen ?

¡SLPASH!

-Blub! Blub! Blub!- Y se resbalo en la bañera y casi se ahogo en aguas poco profundas. ¿No fue inesperado? Cuando pude salir de abajo hacia arriba, salió de su patética postura y tosió la inquietud, ahogándose en el agua y su propia falta de palabras. -¿De dónde vino eso, Haruka-sama?

-No sé. tu no huele como un virgen, pero también tiene un aroma femenino. Uno no, pero varios femeninos.- Dijo mientras lo tomó del pelo y le olfateó espeluznante en el cuello. A pesar del escenario caliente, un frío más frío que los áticos corría por todo el cuerpo de ichijou, y el calor mencionado de antemano desapareció por completo.

- _¡No me juzgues, apenas la conozco, y ella ya le está pasando esas cosas escalofriantes a alguien más joven que ella!_ -Respiro profundamente para calmarse, y ella se rió.

-¡Kesesese! ¡Tiene una variación total de dos! ¡Demonios y yokais que siento, pero aún así una Virgen! ¿Qué demonios, muchacho?

-C-cállate ...! Es ... No es así ...- Dijo con un gruñido, salpicándose un poco de agua para aliviar el calor de la vergüenza. - _Caray, retiro eso, ella es mucho peor que mi gran hermana, Aria-san, y eso es decir algo. Al menos, ella sabría cuándo detenerse-_ en cambio, Haruka continuó pellizcándole la mejilla y mordiéndole la nuca.-Pero, sí, soy un ... Virgen.

-[...]

-Keseseseh! Yah, no puedo escapar de tu nariz, muchacho. el peor caso de bolas azules de todos!- Ella continuó bromeando, haciendo una escena en la bañera que compartían y todavía riéndose de el.

- _No me importa si soy virgen, ¡pero esta señora me está molestando!_ -Haruka-sama, por favor detente!- Dijo pellizcándola en el dorso de su mano. Se limitó a reírse con un rápido movimiento y, afortunadamente, se calmó lo suficiente, dejando de encajar infantilmente y mejorando un poco la situación.

-Está bien, está bien. lo siento, lo siento, mal por mi.- Dijo, tirando de el sobre su pecho como una almohada y haciéndole sentir aún más mareado. Ella volteó su nariz y comenzó a fregar el cabello de ichijou. -¿Sabes qué? Respeto un poco a ti, ser virgen y todo. Nosotros usamos para llamar a esos 'héroes' en los últimos días, los titulares de la libido son una cosa. Debes estar orgulloso de ti mismo...

-...- Hizo una cara que se duplicó como una mueca y un choque nervioso. - _¿Estoy realmente orgulloso de ser virgen? No lo sé, tal vez sea mi novela la que hable, quizás sea por el hecho de que mis hermanas pelarán conmigo_ -¿sabes ?, ¿qué? Como un papa como el mio si hago algo, pero en realidad no me importan estas cosas.- _Tal vez un poco, pero ... No es mi prioridad en este momento. Pero debo admitir que tengo muchas oportunidades ... ¡No!_ -No es así, Haruka-sama. Tal vez solo soy ... Demasiado sensible.

-Kesese, te escucho, tiene sentido. Sigue siendo cierto, muchacho.- Dijo con un tono mucho más tranquilo ahora, tan maternal acariciando su cabeza y sacudiendo las gotas de agua. -Sé un héroe, sé puro,. Pero ... supongo que es porque la gente te miente. Así que sé lo más sincero que quieras.

-Gracias, Haruka-sama.

-No hay problema, muchacho.

-Mamá, ¿cuánto tiempo te quedarás allí? Quiero tomar un baño también, ¡e Ichijou y los demás podrían ...!

Y luego, la puerta del baño se abrió para revelar una cara completamente nueva, una linda chica, con el pelo de punta blanca y puro como la nieve, ojos de amarillos a juego con Haruka, un cuerpo también cubierto de cicatrices y algunos tatuajes en su piernas y brazos. Ella estaba cubriendo su frente con una toalla pequeña y llevaba un cubo de plástico con lociones para el cabello y jabón.

- _Eh ... tengo la sensación de que ya la he visto en alguna parte ... En algún lugar ... En algún lugar ...-_ pensó ichijou

-¡Oh, Ren ! ¿Adivina qué? ¡tengo a tu amigo! ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

- _Y, Ren ..._

 _Ren ..._

 _Ren ...?_

 _ **Ren** ...?!_

 _ **Ren ?!**_

 _ **Ren!**_

-¿Ren ...?- Dijo ichijou de vuelta en un salto, con ella de repente se congeló en su lugar, también sudando cubos y poniéndose aún más pálida que la su cabello! A partir de eso, Ren dejó caer el cubo y las toallas, y ichijou pudo ver mejor y sacar sus propias conclusiones.

- _Nada allí abajo; algo allá arriba ... Hay ... Aquí hay algo mal ... Tal vez simplemente no estoy mirando bien y el suyo es realmente pequeño y ... No, realmente no hay nada allí, pero realmente algo ..._

-H-Hola, Ichijou.

-...

-...?

-Muchacho...?

...

[aumento de dragón]

[¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR!]

[EXPLOSIÓN]

¡PUM!

-¿¡QUE! ¡¿QUÉ EN EL INFIERNO, CHICO ?!- Y eso fue lo último que ichijou escucho antes de desmayarse, dejándole sin comisión.

- _Quizás todo esto es solo una gran pesadilla y solo necesito despertarme. Sí, solo necesito despertarme de aquí y pretender que no sabía eso ...-_ pensó antes de perder la conciencia

* * *

 **parte 3**

mañana siguiente, academia kuoh

Y fue otra mañana extraña para todos en el club de caja Sugerencias. Desde la última noche hasta la mañana siguiente, Ichijou había estado inconsciente todo el tiempo, un moretón en una de sus mejillas y una mandíbula casi dislocada, y tan pronto como salió el sol, saltó de su cama en busca de ese ninja albino, permaneciendo gruñón durante todo el desayuno y el primer período de clases. En el momento en que entraron a la sala de reuniones solo para ver a Ren sentada en uno de las asientos, la gravedad por allí se hizo más pesada que el núcleo de la Tierra, con el Dragón mirando profundamente a su amiga, como si quisiera abrir un agujero en su cráneo o algo así. los demás no saben qué pasó para desarrollar toda esta situación, pero no puede ser bueno. Las cosas se volvieron tan inseguras que le pidieron a Aria que echara un vistazo a su "hermano pequeño" ...

-Uh ~, no sé lo que pasó ayer, pero creo que tiene algo que ver contigo, Ren-chan.- Dijo Berolina Gremory mientras su antena de pelo se movía arriba y abajo entre el ninja y su [reina]. Ichijou gruñó en visible furia; mientras que Ren se encogió de hombros, con una cara de disgusto en él. -Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que vi a Ichijou así ...

-Discutiremos esto más adelante, si es posible, Berolina-dono.- Dijo, ren sacando un papelito del bolsillo de su chaqueta y pasándolo a Aria. Ella parpadeó un par de veces con curiosidad, y lo recogió. -Por ahora, noticias e información de la actual Kagura de la villa hanzo, madre de todos nosotros, Aria-san, el área alrededor de la academia Kuoh en un radio de 30km está a salvo de cualquier posible interferencia planeada. No hay organizaciones o grupos terroristas alrededor, y aquellos que estuvieron, dispuesto completamente. Bueno, excepto uno no identificado ...

-Oh, mierda. Nemesis no duerme esta noche, y no estoy hablando de Nero.- Contestó la [niña DxD], leyendo el archivo en sus manos y apoyando sus pechos en el cabello de Ichijou, que olía a cenizas. -Pero dado que Haruka-sama está a cargo, además de sus propios shinobi, quizás yo pueda ... Trata de calmar a mi pequeña [Rey] neurótica. Ya sabes cómo puede ser a veces.

-Honestamente, tal vez deberíamos invitar a Nemesis-dono a nuestra primavera en la casa Tsukino. ¡La tuya realmente puede incluso darle un masaje!- liu bei dijo con una sonrisa, pero natalia apareció justo detrás de ella haciendo ... Movimientos cuestionables de mano también, lo que fue suficiente para hacer que Aria de todas las personas retrocediera un poco.

-Si conozco a Némesis, cosa que hago desde la infancia, ella se negará y dirá que no quiere ser una molestia.- dijo Aria. Luego, su atención se dirigió a su hermanito escondido debajo de la cadena en las montañas que eran sus pechos. -Hablando de molestia, ¿no crees que has tenido suficiente rabia por un día, hermanito? Enfríate ...

-Estoy frío, Aria-nee ...- Dijo casi escupiendo fuego fuera de su boca, girando sus ojos a Ren ambiguamente calmado. Incluso kurama tiene miedo de ver su nivel de energía a través de sus sabios ojos y señalar lo que está pensando en ese momento. -¿Por qué no le preguntas a Ren por ahí lo mismo? ¡No es que su ... ¡La respuesta no importará, de todos modos! ¡Será una **MENTIRA** !

-Caray, corta el rollo Ichijou. ¿Y qué? Es una cosa ninja que elegí. ¿Estás realmente tan enojado después de todo lo que viste?- Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, y muy pronto, el sello de vínculo que Ichijou y kurama compartian comenzó a palpitar un poco, aumentando con cada segundo que pasaba, todos querían decirle algo a esa palabra ensalada de tonterías, pero por supuesto, su querido esposo ... Exploto.

-¿Enojado? No, no estoy enojado ... ¡No ... no estoy enojado! ¿Quién dijo que estoy enojado? ¡No estoy **enojado** ! ¡En absoluto! ¡No, en absoluto!- Probablemente mintió. Probablemente.. No. Él está rezumando odio. -Te lo dije, ¿no es así? ¡Siempre estoy preparado para estas cosas! ¡Ahahah! Todos los días me despierto y me pregunto qué tipo de mierda jodida enfrentaré durante el día, no sé, **¡DESCUBRIENDO QUE EL INDIVIDUO ... CON LA QUE COMPARTO MI ALMA Y CORAZÓN CON Y A QUIEN CONSIDERÉ A UNO DE MIS MEJORES AMIGOS, ME MINTIÓ TODO EL TIEMPO! ES DIVERTIDO, ¿NO? ¡CRUZANDO LA LÍNEA DE MIERDA OTRA VEZ Y UNA VEZ EN ESTE EMBROLLO DE EMOCIONES Y SENTIMIENTOS, SIN CONOCER CÓMO ACTUAR ADECUADAMENTE, CON GANAS DE MATAR A ALGUIEN! ¡TENÍA QUE CONTROLARME PARA QUE EL CUARTO BONER MÁS AWGWARD DE MI VIDA NO TE VIOLARA CON VENGANZA! ¡NO QUE USTED COMPRENDERÍA, DESDE QUE NO TIENE NADA ABAJO!**

-...

-¡Huff ...! ¡Huff ...!-ren se rio

-...

-...!

...

-¿Sabes qué? extrañé un poco de esos ataques de perra tuyos.-le dijo ren

-¡ **GYAAAAAAAAAH ...!**

 **[¡YO AQUEL QUE DESPIERTA ...!]**

 **"VETE A LA MIERDA MOCOSO"**

 **"NO HAREMOS ESTO POR SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ"**

 **"MADURA YA"**

 **-** [socio esto es enserio]

-[ **no nos jodas ichijou** ]

 **-JODANNNNNSEEEEE**

Y la perdió, ichijou perdió el control de sí mismo y estaba listo para desgarrar todo uno nuevo cuando, voces de hombres, mujeres, jovenes y ancianos sonaron todas molestas sonando como un padre regañando a su hijo malcriado, seguido de eso el circulo mágico de gremory apareció debajo de sus pies paralizandolo, mientras rayos carmesí lo freían por dentro, después Aria lo puso fuera de servicio nuevamente con un golpe de mano, y por precaución, kurama puso un sello de alto nivel en su frente. El pobre Ichijou fue electrocutado con rayos de sellado, y muy pronto, cayó de bruces sobre su mesa.

- _No sé lo que pasó aquí, algo eunuco, supongo, pero ahora está fuera.-_ pensó kurama

-Uuuh ~ ... ¿Esto se ha convertido en algo común mientras yo no estaba?- Berolina dijo, tocando la mejilla de ichijou un par de veces, solo para que él se moviera un poco.

-No sé, problemas de temperamento.- Natalia también dijo, también metiéndole un dedo en la nariz. Antes de que alguien pudiera asaltarlo aún más, Aria lo levantó sobre su hombro y caminó hacia la salida.

-Bueno, como sé que las chicas se aprovecharán de mi hermano, lo llevaré a la enfermería para que se refresque.- Dijo con una sonrisa, ya que ellas, las del trío de besos, compartían miradas incómodas, y Gremory parpadeó inocentemente un par de veces.

 _-¡Ella sabe! ¡Y ella sabe que estábamos a punto de hacer eso! Maldicion!-_ pensó kurama

-Que tengas un buen día y actividades en el club. ¡No hagas nada ilegal!

¡CLIC!

-Ren-kun, podrías amablemente decirnos lo que acaba de pasar?- natalia dijo con una mirada súper curiosa con sentimientos encontrados y auras. Por un lado, estaba emocionada, por el otro, curiosa. la ninja apoyó sus pies sobre la mesa y suspiró.

-Tch, es ... Es un asunto ninja. Secreto y confidencial. Si quieres saber ... tendré que matarte.- Él agudizó sus ojos, pero no tuvo ningún efecto sobre ellas. Eh, todas son monstruos por derecho propio, élla está en el vecindario equivocado.

-Creo que debemos respetar la decisión de Ren-dono de guardar las cosas para élla.- liu bei-sansie dijo, levantando ambas manos y calmando al resto de ellas. El aura misteriosa pronto se desvaneció, y todas compartieron una última mirada la una a la otra.

- _Hay algo sospechoso en esta tipa ..._

-Oh, claro! Hablando de eso, mira lo que tenemos!- Rompiendo la tensión, la [rey] de esa [nobleza] se levantó de repente y les mostró un pequeño sobre de cartón con un cierto volumen debajo.

-Wow, ¿es eso lo que creo que es?

-¡El club de natación y el personal de la escuela nos lo dieron! ¿No es grandioso? No solo nuestra misión fue un éxito, también pagaron muy bien por ello.

-Whoa, dinero.- natalia dijo con una sonrisa que se arrastraba por su rostro y sus manos en un movimiento a tientas, buscando el sobre en la mano de Rina.

-Puedo diferir sobre la parte del 'éxito', pero es bueno independientemente.

-Dame, dame.

-¡Hyahahah! ¡Y esto es solo el comienzo, no te preocupes, Tasha!- Dijo la hija del [rey demonio], sus ojos brillando estrellas y agitando ese papel marrón arriba y abajo. -¡Imagínese lo que sucederá si continuamos recibiendo esos dólares después de algunas misiones! Sé que su reputación se está disparando mientras hablamos, y muy pronto tendremos suficiente dinero t -...

-... Pague por el daño que todos causaron en la propiedad de la escuela, ¿sí? Y entonces

¡VUPT!

Ante nuestros propios ojos, La pelirosa tomo el papel de la mano de Rina, y para la sorpresa quedó en él. Todas voltearon hacia la nueva maestra ya que ella era la que agitaba el dinero ahora, riendo y sonriendo.

-Me disculpo, Lady Berolina, pero tus pequeños ... Los accidentes no pasaron desapercibidos para el personal de la escuela, si Serena-dono es creíble, lo cual es ella. Nemesis-dono también dijo que yo estoy realmente a cargo de el dinero ganado en este club, así que si usted es el [Rey] que piensa que merece respeto, deberá respetar mis humildes decisiones con respecto a sus recompensas y continuar trabajando duro

-¡Yo ...! ¡Eh! ¡Bueno, eso es solo ...! ¡Uf ...!- Vieron a la una vez determinada y alegre Berolina luchar con su propia moralidad y sentido de valía, haciendo algunas poses y moviéndose de un lado a otro, mientras la bruja Campbell agitaba sus manos hacia la señora de la guerra con ojos necesitados, como un niño que acaba de ser quitado de su oso de peluche favorito. Al final, Gremory frunció el ceño, cruzó los brazos y pisoteó con fuerza en el suelo, en una mezcla de ira y resolución.

- _Huh, pensar que casi murió cuando nos conocimos._

-Bien, solo tenemos que seguir adelante, ¿no? Mientras sigamos haciendo un buen trabajo, las solicitudes no dejarán de llegar, y tendremos el dinero de la reparación en un instante, y ENTONCES podremos ganar nuestro ¡propio! ¿No es así?

-Afirmativo, aunque sigo siendo el que está a cargo de la ganancia monetaria.- liu bei dijo con una reverencia. Eso es a la vez seguro y no seguro, ya que ella tiene un corazón bastante suave. -Pero siendo mi [rey], yo realmente podría considerar romper algunos límites y disfrutar tanto del dinero, si no te importa.

-¿Verdad ?! ¿Verdad? ¡Está bien, hagámoslo! ¡ Máximo esfuerzo !- Hizo una pose de "podemos hacerlo" y pronto comenzó a distribuir varias de las sugerencias del pequeño cubo de madera en el centro de nuestro salón social.

Pronto las tres comenzaron a discutir y compartir las sugerencias entre ellas, algunos elogios, quejas y, finalmente, algunas tareas para ellas, tanto de los estudiantes como de los profesores. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran alcanzar una tarea kurama misma, una mano la alcanzó y le hizo dar la vuelta, era Ren ...

-Yoko-san, o Kurama-sama lider yokai de la región de Kanto, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- preguntó con una mano en el hombro de kurama y respiró profundamente.

- _Me pregunto si se trata de Ichijou, ya que siempre están juntos._

-Como el [emperador dragón rojo] está ausente, me gustaría llevarte como mi acompañante y ayudante en mi misión en la academia Kuoh.

-Eh, muy bien. Lo acepto.- _No puedo ser muy duro. Además, con toda la mierda que pasó; no puede ser tan difícil lidiar con simples rumores. Sin embargo, creo que participé en este trato._ -Pero bajo una sola condición.

-Huh, habla. Es un poco injusto ya que fue su culpa lo que causó su ausencia, pero ... creo que está bien.

-Bien. Mi pedido, Ren del pueblo ninja ... Es que hablaremos ... en serio.

-Eh ...?

* * *

 **parte 4**

en otra parte de kuoh, en los bosques

¡FLASH! ¡FLASH!

¡TIN TIN!

¡BOOM!

-¡Maldita sea, ella es demasiado ~ fuerte!- Dijo elizabeth, la actual [emperatriz dragón blanco] cuando salió del cráter causado por su caída, usando su [armadura de escamas de la divina divisora](armadura del emperador dragón blanco) para levantarse y tener una mirada periférica desde arriba. Actualmente, esta en el bosque no muy lejos de la ciudad de Kuoh, ¡tratando de escapar de la psico ninja que la persigue desde el otro día! - _¡ me estoy quedando sin combustible para alimentar la [armadura de escamas]! Hola Arubin, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo tratar con ella?_

-{ESTO ES UNA DE ESAS VECES EN LAS QUE UN HUMANO SIN UN [ARTE SAGRADO] SIGNIFICA UNA AMENAZA PARA TI. SIN EMBARGO, ELLA DEBE TENER UN LÍMITE TAMBIÉN.} -Dijo el [emperador dragón blanco] dentro de las Alas de Luz, seguido de Vali mientras su voz analítica trataba de calmar a lisa y probablemente proponía una estrategia.

 **-** {Albion tiene razón, debe haber un límite incluso para ella. Ella ya ha demostrado que puede mantenerse al día contigo por un día, así que tal vez algunos [DIVIDE] sean suficientes para al menos frenarla. No te presiones mocoso, no eres rival para ella incluso en esta forma.}

-Lo siento Nii-chan, pero cuando te metes con un dragón, eventualmente tendrás que lidiar con sus llamas.- Dijo, mientras aceleraba la velocidad y escaneaba el área en busca de cualquier ser vivo. - _No solo ella es fuerte, ¡esa dama también es bastante rápida y no pude darle un solo golpe para que use mis {DIVIDE}! Estoy emocionada y esas cosas, ¡pero su nivel de poder es ridículo!_ -¿Dónde estás? ¡Ven, cobarde! ¡Enfrenta a la única [emperatriz dragón blanco] de esta generación!

-Si ya insistes, muchacha ...- Todavía en pleno vuelo, algo así como una sombra apareció justo frente a lisa en un oscuro fogonazo, y antes de que lisa pudiera siquiera reaccionar adecuadamente ante eso, sintió algo que se conectaba con su estómago, ¡probablemente el segundo golpe más fuerte que ha recibido! ¡No solo agrietó parte de la [armadura de escamas], sino que la envió volando hacia el cielo, mientras rodaba todo el camino!

Cuando finalmente pude controlar su vuelo, se detuvo y comenzó a revolotear, mirando a la dama con la que peleaba todo ese tiempo, cabello negro y largo, piel clara y ojos amarillos, como el de un lobo, burlándose mientras miraba hacia atrás. lisa, como esa señora llevaba una botella de arcilla de sake gigante por la correa al lado de la punta, apoyada en su hombro. ¡Esa cosa era enorme!

-¿que pasa, dragón blanco? ¿No quieres pelear? ¡Tráelo!- Dijo con ese duro y denso acento de Kansai(lisa sabe japonés, vivió un poco allí por un tiempe) tocando sus sandalias rojas en el suelo y rebotando sus enormes tetas durante todo el camino, su camisa blanca con un personaje de anime impreso en ella ¡Casi no contiene tales monstruosidades!

- _Kuh! ¡Me pregunto si puedo usar mi [DIVISA] para robarle algunos pechos y transferirlos a los míos!_

-{SIN COMENTARIOS}

-{teoricamente si usas [media dimensión](dimensión dividida) en su pechos para encogerlos y absorbes su poder para redirigirlo a tus pechos seria posible}

-{VALI NO LE DES IDEAS A LA NIÑA}

-¡Está bien! ¡Adelante, tía vieja y tetona!- Dijo lisa con una pose de batalla, ¡listo para enfrentarla! Ella sonrió y, con un salto, la onda expansiva resonó por todo el lugar y dejó un cráter donde una vez estuvo. se enfrentaron aún en el aire en un aluvión de golpes y patadas, y no importa lo mucho que lisa lo intenté, ¡no pudo darle un solo golpe ni escapar sin problemas de uno de sus duros puños de diamante! Al final,

¡BAM!

Cruzaron los puños y se golpearon en la mejilla. el de haruka era mucho más fuerte, y entonces envio a lisa de nuevo volando hacia atrás, ¡parte de su casco se rompió!

¡Pero eso no fue suficiente para haruka! Usando sus propios pies para obtener el impulso adecuado, se lanzó aún en el aire en esa dirección, ¡lista para lanzarle otro de esos golpes duros! lisa extendió una mano hacia ella y las alas de su espalda anunciaron

{DIVIDE!}{DIVIDE!}{DIVIDE!}{DIVIDE!}

¡Sin parar, ya que podía sentirse cada vez más fuerte con cada una de ellas! Sin embargo, ¡eso no fue suficiente para frenarla! Ella apareció frente a lisa en un instante, pero cuando lisa estaba a punto de atacarla, haruka se desvaneció, ¡lisa sintió algo duro golpear su cabeza! ¡Fue tan fuerte que le hizo caer de nuevo a la tierra y crear un cráter allí!

-Mierda ... ¡Ni siquiera reducir a la mitad su poder tiene efecto!- Dijo elizabeth mientras trataba de levantarse, y su armadura escamas se desvaneció en el aire. - _Esta es la tercera vez que lo hace, ¡y no creo tener suficiente poder para otra media docena!-_ se levanto, sacudió su ropa un poco y luego esa señora de antes aterrizó justo en frente de ella. - _Ella es muy fuerte! ¡Apuesto a que querrías pelear con ella, nii-chan!_ -¿Qué? ¿Quieres algo más? ¡Ni siquiera viste mi verdadero poder!

-Kesesese, tienes problemas, muchacha. Debo admitirlo. ¡ desde hace un tiempo que heh!- Dijo con una sonrisa y chasqueando los dedos, solo para tomar otro trago de esa enorme jarra de sake en su espalda, el olor del alcohol fácilmente llegando a las fosas nasales de elizabeth. -Yah wan sum? Demasiada cama, me gustaría ser mentirosa, pero sé que una muchacha como tu es muy joven! ¡No hay trato!-dijo ebria, apenas se entendía lo que decía

-Créanme, una buena pelea, es todo lo que necesito ...

¡ZOOM!

-... ¡Para llegar a un apuro !

¡PUM!

-¡GAAAAOHH ...!- ¡Y haruka la superó de nuevo! Cuando lisa pensó que un buen éxito secundario funcionaría, ella se adelantó y la golpeó con el dorso de la mano, ¡sin siquiera mirar! De nuevo fue enviada lanzado, destruyendo algunos árboles y solo deteniéndose cuando llegué a una roca sólida.- Ohohoh! Esto está empeorando, ¡pero es tan emocionante! ¡Jajaja! ¡Prometo que esto empeorará desde aquí, vieja bruja!

-¡Realmente tienes problemas, y tal vez me vayas a superar en unos pocos años! Pero por ahora ... Ya sabes, calma, todavía necesito dos pies.- Esa vieja bruja dijo otra vez, tragando otro galón de sake y suspirando una verdadera bola de humo de su estado caliente. -Este no es mi punto fuerte todavía, muchacha. Calmate y vete.

- _Espera, ¿hablas en serio? Todo este tiempo, esta resistencia, este poder, esta velocidad y fuerza, incluso después de toda esta pelea y usando [Divine Dividing] como una docena de veces ... ¡¿Esa no es toda su fuerza todavía ?! ¡No es de extrañar que tantos {DIVIDE} no le afectaran demasiado! Debo estar jugando en el lado equivocado, así!_

-¡Tranquilízate y ríndete!

-¡Huh! Aparentemente nunca has oído hablar del [emperador del Dragón del amaneces luminoso](myojoryuukou), Vali Lucifer, mi querido nii-chan y tutor! ¡los blancos nunca nos damos por vencidos! De hecho ... saber que te contuviste todo este tiempo me hace ¡Quiero pelear más contigo! - Dijo convocando de nuevo su [armadura de escamas de la divina divisora] y haciendo que toda la potencia acumulada se volviera saturada. La gravedad a su alrededor se hizo más ligera y esa vieja bruja de repente abrió los ojos con sorpresa. -Bueno, adivina qué, vieja! También me estaba frenando, pero ya que ambos sabemos eso ahora, creo que ya no tiene sentido! Prepárate para enfrentar ... ¡la {UNIDAD DE JUGGERNAUT}(SUPREMACÍA DEL DRAGÓN) !

-{ELIZABETH, TU SANGRE CALIENTE UNA VEZ MÁS TOMA EL CONTROL SOBRE TU MEJOR JUICIO. EN ESTE ESTADO, ES POSIBLE QUE NINGUNA FORMA DE VIDA ALREDEDOR SOBREVIVA, TU INCLUIDA.} **-** Escuché decir a Albion, ¡pero no le importó demasiado!

- _¡Solo quiero ver si la vieja bruja es lo suficientemente poderosa como para contrarrestar a uno de los dos dragones celestiales al máximo! Además, creo que puedo controlarlo durante al menos un minuto más o menos, ¡que debería ser suficiente para verla con toda su fuerza!_

-{Entonces, ¿no vas a parar? Bien, entonces, veamos si puedes usar la [unidad de juggernaut] y quizás sobrepases tu marca de control previa. Para que lo sepas, mocoso, Arthuria no está para salvarte, como siempre usare mi poder demoníaco y mi bendición para que no pierdas la vida.} **-** ¡lisa escucho a vali decir con un tono inalterado!

- _¡Verás! ¡Sobrepasaré el anterior Y cerraré antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¡Hagámoslo!_

 **{[yo aquel que despierta]}**

 **"ya va empezar, otra ver va empezar"**

 **"en el principio los cielos se rompieron y cayo al abismo en ese momento, nací, y todavia estoy..."**

 **[soy el dragón celestial que robo el principio de la supremacía]**

 **"{soy el dragón celestial que borrará el don de la vida y la luz dada por Dios!}"**

 **"el mundo sera devastado, los que lo habitan serán destruidos"**

 **"lo primero, el segundo, el ultimo y su sangre, cielo e infierno, vida y muerte, sueño efimeros"**

 **[envidio al infinito y persigo al sueño]**

 **"{¡consumo al infinito y devorare el sueño! }"**

 **"el sueño terminara, la ilusión comenzara"**

 **"demonios, asesinos, corruptos y traidores, todos delante de mi para desparecer"**

 **"{[¡SOY EL DRAGÓN BLANCO QUE PERFECCIONARA EL CAMINO A LA SUPREMACÍA!]}"**

 **"dánoslo todo, tomemoslo todo"**

 **"por mi la oscuridad es borrada, por mi el corrupto perece, por medio de mi todos es limpiado**

 **nací de la luz de lo alto, me hizo la gran autoridad, existo por lo supremo**

 **antes de mi todo era puro y sin mancha**

 **tomad mi veneno y caer"**

-Oh, hoh! de infamoz JUGGERNAUT, heeh ~? Lass, yah realmente zorprendente!- Escucho decir a haruka, mientras saltaba hacia atrás unos pocos pasos aterrizando en la punta de un árbol cercano. ! ¡Así que se salvará ahora! -Ok, ¡tal vez también voy a dar mi maximo! ¡Adelante niña!

 **[y prometo alcanzar el cielo brillante y destruir el paraíso inocente]**

 **"{¡Y TE APLASTARÉ CON LA NADA DEL VACÍO BLANCO!}"**

-¡Brinnit, entonces!

{UNIDAD DE JUGGERNA-...!}

DOOOOON

-¡Hidebu ...!- Pero antes de poder que elizabeth pudiera convertirse en un mini dragón blanco acorazado, de repente algo vino del cielo y aterrizó justo encima de ella, deteniendo su transformación y filtrando todo el poder que tenía almacenado. ¡No tardo mucho en saber quién era! -¡ Arthuria ...!

-Lisa, cuántas veces debo decirlo, sin barreras y Arthuria es igual a no JUGGERNAUT para ti.- su querida pareja y "novia". Dijo encima de ella, cruzó los brazos y le aplastó la espalda con el trasero, mientras la [longinus verdadera] la sostenía en su lugar con su vara.

 _-¡Maldita Zhuge Lian y su técnica de bloqueo mental! ¡No me puedo divertir cuando esos dos puedan leer lo que voy a hacer!_ -pensó elizabeth mientras la espadachina rubia suspiró y tocó la parte superior de su cabeza.

-¿Por lo menos no puedes tomarte el control? Apuesto a que Lord Albion y Lord Vali te lo advirtieron o algo así.

-Sí, señora. Lo siento, señora.- Dijo el dragón blanoc con un gruñido, recibiendo la peor mirada de la vieja bruja en frente de ella, que solo estaba riendo. -¿Qué estás mirando, vieja bruja? ¿No ves que me está regañando mamá aquí?

-Cuida tu lengua y respeto, Lisa. Ella es mucho más fuerte que nosotras.- La rubia movió un dedo hacia lisa, antes de mirar a haruka frente a ellas e inclinando lentamente la cabeza hacia abajo.

-¡No hagas esto, no quiero que te asocien conmigo si vas a inclinar tu cabeza así! Eso no es justo, eso es hacer trampa, Artie!

-Me disculpo por cualquier problema que mi pequeña alborotadora pueda haber causado. Ella puede ser bonita ... a veces tonta.

-No hay problema, rubia. ¡ella aprendió su lección, así que es realmente tuyo por parte de los tuyos!- ¡haruka dijo con ese acento grueso y sacó su lengua hacía elizabeth!

-Oh, no lo hiciste!- Antes de que pudiera volverse loca otra vez, sin embargo, Arthuria filtró sus poderes, haciéndole besar el piso. - _ahora se cómo se sienten mis enemigos cuando uso [divide] en ellos._

-Oye, niña [divina divisora] ...!

-¡¿Qué?!- La miro desde el suelo, esperando algo estúpido, pero en cambio la vieja bruja simplemente levantó uno de sus puños de una manera desafiante y sonrió, una paja colgando de su boca mientras el tarro de sake en su espalda se reducía al tamaño normal .

-¡Puedo ver potencial inyah!- Ella dijo, cuando de repente toda la ira que estaba llenando a lisa se desvaneció, ¡y se quedo sin aliento por la sorpresa! Ella la está desafiando a pelear de nuevo! - [divina divisora] usada correctamente puede ser una biena arma! Propongo para ti y tu maestra! ¡Espero que podamos luchar otra vez!

 _-... ¡Kyaaaah! Ella es tan genial! ¡Y ella también quiere pelear conmigo! Huhuhuh! De acuerdo, entonces si es una pelea que ella quiere, ¡es una pelea que tendrá! ¡Estoy todo bombeado ahora!_ -Jajaja! Bueno, ja, ja, ja! Prepárate para sentir el poder del [emperador dragón blan -...]

¡DON!

-Ella dijo 'espera' que pelearás de nuevo. No ahora, ni antes. Guarda silencio por ahora, por favor.- Y cuando lisa estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y atacarla con su voluntad inquebrantable, ¡Artie la empujó aún más hacia el suelo y la trabó más fuerte!

-asesina de alegria Arthuria!

-Es lo único que puedo matar, de todos modos.- La rubia suspiró y se volvió hacia haruka. -Bueno, entonces nos vamos a despedir, señora. Lamento los problemas que esta pequeña idiota pudo haber causado.

-Nah, es un retraso, pero dime esto, rubia.-haruka luego levantó uno de sus dedos y luego su sonrisa se volvió sombría, y un aura espeluznante escapó de su ser mientras la gravedad alrededor se hacía más pesada. -ustedes dos ... ¿Estás planeando hacer algo por aquí, en la ciudad de Kuoh? Dependiendo de la respuesta, voy a buscar a los das yah.

-...- Pero antes de que pudiéra responder, Arthuria retiró la [Longinus verdadera] de elizabeth y abrió un portal lejos de la ciudad de Kuoh, lejos de esa dimensión. Muy pronto, estaban en la [brecha dimensional], este lugar que se encuentra entre el espacio que separa cada reino sobrenatural, por lo tanto este nombre súper creativo, flotando en su propia barrera para protegerse de la nada consumidora. -Elizabeth ...

-Lo sé, lo sé. Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.- Suspiro, y Arthuria volteó su frente. Con todo el fuego apagado, la razón vino a lisa, y se sintió un poco mal por lo que pasó. -Aún así, ¡quería probar el [unidad de juggernaut] otra vez! Espero que mi control sobre él no se oxide con el tiempo, y solo después de eso podré ir más allá, quizás incluso ... [unidad de juggernaut: carga empiero](trono de supremo del dragón plateado) . Aun así, ¡todavía quiero ir a esa reunión entre demonios y Vampiros! Quiero pelear contra esa vieja bruja otra vez, y el [Rey Vampiro] ... ¡incluso tal vez el Leviatán y Lucifer y el [emperador dragón rojo]!

-Te acabas de contradecir a ti mismo, ¿estás escuchando tu maldito discurso? Dios mío ...- Y ella se quitó su inglés de la boca, cubriéndolo poco después.

- _Kah, Kah! Puede ser tan linda en eso a veces, pero no diré nada o de lo contrario empujará la [longinus verdadera] por mi trasero ... Otra vez._

-Pero como sé que irás de todos modos, también tendré que ir. ¿Tal vez llamaremos también a Adolf y Zhuge Lian? Después de todo, esto será grande.

-Claro, mientras más, mejor, ¿verdad?- _Es por eso que la quiero mucho, hablamos y hablamos, ¡sin embargo, ella me apoya sin fin! Claro, los otros también, pero en realidad es por miedo, mientras que artie es mucho más fuerte que yo._ -Conocí al [emperador dragón rojo] el otro día también. ¡Estoy tan emocionado de hablar con él ~!

-Uh-huh, haz lo que quieras. De todos modos, no tendrás ninguna forma de luchar.- Dijo mientras se acercaban a la [fortaleza gigante voladora del harem](Kyodaina hāremu hikō yōsai) un gigantesco barco antiguo en medio de un páramo de una dimensión aleatoria, una antigua reliquia de la [Era Primordial] que encontraron durante sus viajes alrededor de la [brecha dimensional] y que ahora es su cuartel general estable.

- _Puh, ¿no tendré ningún modo de luchar contra él durante la reunión? Esto apesta ...Oh, bueno, ¡creo que puedo hacerle una pequeña visita mientras tanto!_

* * *

 **parte 5**

en la academia kuoh

-¿Realmente no quieres hablar sobre eso? Conozco mucho a Ichijou, creo que puedo ayudarte.- Dijo kurama mientras la ninja albina la guiaba a una ubicación aleatoria en la academia de Kuoh. Ya ha pasado un minuto, y sin embargo, no han intercambiado palabras. -Sabes, esa es mi parte del trato. Bien podría dar la vuelta y ayudar a Rina con sus cosas.

-Lo que sea, ya lo dije, ¡es algo de ninjas! Los forasteros no pueden decir una mierda.- Suspiró, todavía sin mirarla ni nada. se puede ver que está tratando de contener algún tipo de crisis nerviosa, pero si pudiera ver lo que kurama hace, al menos podría poner un poco más de esfuerzo. -Hay rumores en torno a los de tercer año de que existe el espíritu de un anciano que causa interferencia en teléfonos celulares, videojuegos y otros dispositivos electrónicos. Como tu eres una maestro en [artes sabias], probablemente sentirás cuando las cosas se vuelvan extrañas.

-Bueno, sí, todo el asunto ' _parabólico_ ' era una broma, pero sentir eso no puede ser tan difícil.- Dijo de vuelta. Después de eso, silencio, no más palabras habladas. - _Debo comenzar una conversación, ya que aparentemente élla está muy preocupado._ -Entonces ... eres una de las mejores amigas de Ichijou, eh? Estoy un poco celoso. Claro, estamos ... Más que eso, pero para él considerar a alguien como su amigo ... Ha sido duro para él.

-Ahora no, Kurama-sama. No estoy de humor-. Ella respondió. Hizo un puchero por su espalda, y kurama suspiro

- _Cabeza dura, y el pinchazo bastante terco, no es de extrañar que solía ser cercano a mi querido. Me hace pensar qué causó el detrimento en su relación. La última vez que vi a Ichijou tan enojado fue ... Cuando vimos a ese mocoso Miyama hace unas semanas._

-Además, lo que está hecho está hecho. No me arrepiento de lo que hago o hice, ¡y no me disculparé porque a él no le gusta!

-Está bien, está bien. Puedo entender tu causa, puedo relacionarme con esas cosas, ni siquiera me llaman por mi nombre real.- Dijo ahora, lista para dejar que se deslice para que la incomodidad entre ellas desaparezca y puedan enfocarse en el problema que tienen entre manos. Pero antes de eso, debe preguntarle una cosa más -pero dime algo, Ren-san, esta amistad que tienes ... lo que halla estado pasando con el [emperador dragón rojo], ¿no quieres que él lo supere? otra vez?

-...- Se detuvo en su camino, y como kurama estaba esperando eso, se detuvo para esperar su respuesta. De repente, ren puso sus manos alrededor de su cabeza y comenzó a sacudirlo como si estuviera haciendo una especie de rabieta. ¿Por qué las niñas necesitan ser tan inesperados a veces? -Uuuuuuuugh ~ ...! Sé que la regla es nunca comprometerse , y no me arrepiento de lo que hice en absoluto, pero realmente quiero seguir siendo su amiga ~! Esto apesta! Esto es tan desordenado- ¡¿Cómo se llama? ¡Esta sensación de querer permanecer así incluso después de todo esto! ¡Mierda!

-... _Huelo la angustia adolescente, qué insoportablemente cliché. Bromas aparte, esto es realmente bueno sobre el cambio de ritmo. No lo sé, tal vez su caso no está muy lejos del mío. No es que tengan suficientes opciones ya que Ichijou es su acompañante y todo eso, pero la única respuesta que puedo decir es la más simple_ -Se llama _'_ ser amigos' , Ren-kun.

-¿En serio ...? ¿Es todo?- Se dio la vuelta con una expresión bastante inexpresiva y su última observación realmente lo decía en serio. No hay duda, Ren es muy similar a ichijou, y pueden ser los mejores amigos. Al final, la dicha ninja suspiró y se encogió de hombros. -Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Amigos, ¿eh? Eso es ...

-... Nuevo para ti, ¿verdad? Nunca tuviste amigos y todos los que conoces te ignoraron o intentaron matarte, ¿verdad?- kurama imito su gesto y en primer lugar ren se quedó sin aliento ante esa situación, y se cubrió la cara con una mano en pensamientos profundos. -¿Adivina de dónde vino esto? No sé si son las hormonas o las frases originales, pero ustedes, los angustiados, pueden ser tan predecibles. Y a diferencia de mi lindo Ichijou, eres algo así de patético.

-Apuesto a que ya le diste a él también la etiqueta patética -. El respondió. kurama tímidamente sonrió.

-Es cierto, pero él es mucho más entrañable que tú, y si consigo abrazarlo durante todo el tiempo, todo está bien-. Le guiño un ojo, y la ninja se sonrojó, escondiéndose detrás de su flequillo y volteándose para mirar al otro lado. Es patético, pero no es tan malo como patético. kurama golpeo su hombro varias veces y se río entre dientes a su lado, sacudiendo su cabeza. -Te daré eso, sin embargo. Mi querido es demasiado terco y algo denso. A menos que lo digas en voz alta, él seguirá enojado o no se disculpará hasta entonces. De lo contrario, se asustará. al principio, pero lo entenderá .

-Sabes, no es que me preocupe demasiado, pero me alegro de que Sayuri estuviera en buenas manos cuando estaba cerca de Kuoh.- Se sonrojó, se rascó la mejilla y suspiró de manera miserable.

- _Sayuri ... Creo que se refiere al ninja. Huh, poco sabía, realmente no éramos tan cercanos y todo, no es así, al menos no lo intentamos. Además, apesta a mentir, a él le importa. ¿Por qué Ichijou es el único con las hermanas perras?-_ ren trono el dedo como solía hacer annie y siguió su camino, y pronto kurama le siguió. Fue una buena charla, era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar ...

La escuela no es tan grande, así que el camino no fue demasiado largo, solo algunas esquinas y subiendo las escaleras y cosas, pronto alcanzando cierta clase, clase 2-B, donde sé sabe que un cierto grupo de estudios tiene lugar después clases, y kurama pudo sentir algo de aura pesada a su alrededor, energía similar pero no del todo natural. Al llegar allí, también notaron que cierto par de sabios también intentaban echar un vistazo dentro de la habitación ...

-¡Ah, Nashiro-san, Sally-chan!-kurama Saludo a las dos mientras se acercaban, las dos se volvieron hacia ellas y sonrieron sorprendidas.

-Oh, Kurama-nee-chan, Ren-chan, holy-. La [niña DxD] dijo con la aprendiz de Ichijou en sus brazos, agitando su mano para que se acercáraran a ellas. Hicieron eso, y ella abrió la puerta solo un poco. -Si estás aquí de todos los lugares, debe ser que también estás tratando de saber de dónde proviene esta aura, ¿verdad, nyan?

-Sí. Ren-san aquí dijo que una de las [maravillas de Kuoh] está teniendo lugar aquí, y yo también puedo sentir eso.- Dijo, sus orejas de zorro debajo de su arco y su ojo viendo el flujo de energía reuniéndose allí. No hay duda, hay un sabio allí, de alguna manera justo debajo de sus narices. se encogió de hombros. -Pero como estamos en cuatro, creo que no hay razón para que temamos lo que sea que esté al otro lado de esta puerta.

-¡Oh ... Ooh ~! ¡Subestimas las [Siete Maravillas de Kuoh], Kurama-sama!- ella se dio la vuelta para ver a la ninja señalando, y por alguna razón su rostro estaba cubierto por una atmósfera aún más pesada y sombría. -Créeme, a veces, es mejor estar mentalmente preparado para enfrentar cualquier cosa, o la oscuridad te despojará de la cordura, destruirá tu mente y te arrastrará a la locura. Confía en mí, porque me he enfrentado a uno de ellos, y yo ' No soy la mismo desde ...

-... Wow, lo estás perdiendo. Aún así, no puedo creer que el problema sea tan grande. Quiero decir, Sally-chan es uno de estos misterios, y se convirtió en nuestra pequeña mascota. No es que no tenga miedo de enfrentar lo que venga en otra dirección, pero soy la futura líder de la facción youkai de Kanto, y soy mayor que casi todos en esta escuela, creo que ya lo he visto todo . Bueno.

-Bueno, no podemos ver muy bien desde aquí, Nyan, por lo que no podemos sacar conclusiones, nyan.- Nashiro dijo. -Tal vez podamos abrirlo por completo y enfrentar lo que está pasando. Si se trata de un youkai como nosotros, Kurama-nee-chan, creo que él o ella pueda entender.

-Tienes razón. ¡No tenemos nada que temer! Aunque a los adultos no parece gustarles-. Sally dijo con un suspiro, y kurama la acaricio en la cabeza con comodidad. Ren todavía está asustada, pero la déjaron estar por ahora.

-De acuerdo, abramos esta puerta y veamos qué está pasando ahora. No puede ser tan malo ...

¡SLIDE!

-¡Kyah ~! Nekomecha -senpai, ¡eres tan genial e inteligente!

-Beep-boop, aprecio tus cumplidos. Estoy muy feliz por ellos, nyan.

-...

-...

-...

-...

...

Hay ... Hay un ... Hay un robo ... ¡Hay un robot ...! ¡Hay un maldito robot vistiendo el uniforme de la academia Kuoh y jugando como tutor con algunas de las chicas!

 _-¡¿Que es esto?! **¿QUÉ EN EL NOMBRE NUESTRA MADRE YASAKA ES ESO** ?_ -¡Ni siquiera es inteligente, es un maldito robot con forma de cuadrado y orejas de gato sobre su cabeza cuadrada vistiendo el uniforme de la academia de Kuoh! Que...!

-Oh, tenemos ... BEEP BOOP! , Tenemos visitantes, nyan.- Él...eso... dijo, dijo 'nyan'. Todas se quedaron sin palabras, y sus compañeros de clase se volvieron de repente hacia ellas, mientras el ... gato Robot se ponía de pie y caminó hacia ellas, superando a prácticamente todos con su enorme cuerpo.

- _Espera, es esto ... Él, puedo sentir la energía que se reúne alrededor. No me digas ... ¡Una máquina también puede ser un sabio maldito!_

-Buenas tardes, mi hermosa kk- ZING! Kouhai.

Hizo ... ¿Se fue en corto circuito ahora?

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo, el representante de clase de la clase 2-B Nekomecha Satoru, para ayudarlos a ustedes cuatro en su búsqueda, nyan?- Y él es tan carismático, también. Los estudiantes detrás de ellos chillaron de su aparente 'frialdad', y se rascó la parte posterior de su ... ¿Cabeza? ¿Cuerpo? No saben ... No saben, ¡y ya no me importa! -Perdón por ellos. Estaba dándoles clases particulares, pero no pueden dejar de adularme. Si ustedes quieren, tal vez podamos discutir las cosas afuera, nyan.

-Está bien ...- dijo Nashiro mientras acompañába a las otras 3 al exterior del salón de clases. Y ahí estaban, en el medio del corredor, frente a lo que podría ser un robot gigante, cuadrado con orejas de gato y poderes de [arte sabio], o algo fuera de la imaginación causado por demasiada exposición de las propias [artes sabias]. Podría estar borracho de poder. Pasaron un minuto o dos después de que finalmente pudimos tener algo que decir. -Uh ... Satoru ... -kun?

-¿Qué es, nyan?- Nuevamente, dijo 'Nyan'.

- _Estoy tan asustada en este momento.-_ pensó kurama

-Hemos estado escuchando rumores de que ... Hay algo que juega con las ondas electrónicas en este piso, y - Nashiro se detuvo y tosió un poco, a diferencia del resto ella estaba calmada y tranquila como si eso fuera lo mas común del mundo. Él inclinó su cabeza ... Cuerpo ... Lo que fuera a un lado y tarareaba confundido.

-Oh-hoh? ¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo, si puedo preguntar, nyan?

-Huuuh ... Nekomecha-san, lo que estamos tratando de decir es que ... Somos usuarias de [artes sabias] y ...- kurama trago saliva.

- _Espero que no parezca demasiado racista o algo así, no me estoy volviendo loco, ¿los robots tienen ese tipo de problemas?_

-Tenemos la menor idea, la más mínima idea de que puede ser la causa de todo esto porque las olas son más fuertes aquí y ... Bueno, eres ... Eres un ...

-Oh-hoh, entonces lo descubriste. ¡Nunca sabría que había otros sabios aquí en la academia Kuoh! Nyahahahah, ya veo. Así es, señorita, soy un nekomata -. Él dijo.

- _Espera, ¡esto es más allá de la respuesta que estaba esperando! Es un nek -... Es un nek -... ¡Este no es el problema aquí!_ -kurama seguía poniendose histerica

-Y me disculpo por ese pequeño problema que podría haberte traído a todos.

-Uuuuuh ~ ...- rodaron los ojos. El elefante las está pisoteando, y todavía estan tratando de ignorarlo.

-Muy bien, lo siento por esto, nyan. Estaba preocupado, ¿sabes? Me enteré de que la academia de Kuoh estaba llena de tipos malos y solía ser víctima de ataques de otras escuelas, así que siempre uso mis [artes sabias] para detectar si algo está mal, nyan. Pero viendo que tenemos también nuestra propia porción de sabios, creo que no tiene sentido hacer esto nunca más, nyan .- Se rió entre dientes con su voz robótica, ya que una de sus manos que era más como una varilla de metal con una garra alcanzó un botón por un lado de su cabeza y la giró en una dirección aleatoria. De repente, las olas de energía se detuvieron y todo en el flujo de la naturaleza volvió a la normalidad. ¡Ni siquiera ...! -Lo siento, y espero no haber causado ningún daño a uno de mis compañeros además de esas interferencias, nyan.

-No, en absoluto.- Nashiro dijo. Los 'ojos' de esa ... Cosa, que eran más como círculos de luz, de repente pasó de blanco a verde, y se rió entre dientes.

-Muy bien entonces, nyan. Ahora, si me disculpan, reanudaré mis clases de tutoría con mis queridos compañeros de clase. Además, si están teniendo dificultades con su tarea o simplemente quieren conversar, vengan y siéntense, Siempre estoy dispuesto a pasar un buen rato con todos. Nos vemos ~, nyan .

Y luego se inclinó y cerró la puerta.

-Uh ... Es un pla... ¡ **Es un robot!** Y todo la clase... ¡ **Es un robot!** Teníamos razón, él fue quien hizo todas esas interferencias. ¡ **Es un robot!** Pero al menos fue lo suficientemente amable como para deshacerlo sin ninguna queja. ¡ **Es un robot** ! Y sus motivos eran bastante nobles. ¡ **Es un robot** ! Sí, tal vez podamos establecernos y tener un buen cha... ¡ **ÉL ES UN ROBÓTICO POR AMOR A LOS DIOSES! ¿QUÉ EN EL NOMBRE DEL PODEROSO TRÍO DE KITSUNE EN EL QUE UNA ES MI MADRE Y YASAKA-SAMA FUE ESSOOOOO ...?!**

-¿Ves? ¿Qué dije? ¡No subestimes el poder de Kuoh!-le reprocho ren

-Oh, vamos no es para tanto.-dijo nashiro tranquila

-¡Haaaah ~! ¡Quiero al maestro ~!-se puso a llorar sally

-...

- _Esta es la última vez que alguna vez subestimaré los cuentos de la academia Kuoh ..._

[CINCO MARAVILLAS DESCUBIERTAS, DOS FALTAN!]

* * *

 **parte 5**

en la enfermería de la academia kuoh

- _¡Estúpido Ren , mintiéndome todo este tiempo! ¡Uf, estoy tan enojado! ¿Por qué demonios haría eso? ¡Pensé que éramos amigos! Esto es tan frustrante, ¡puedo creer que me traicionó así! Primero Annie, ahora ese idiota! ¡Quizás los ninjas no se pueden confiar en absoluto! Grrrr ~! Frustrante, frustrante, frustrante!_

-Ichijou-kun, sabes que enfurecerse por eso no te hará ningún bien-. serena dijo encima de el. Allí esta el en la enfermería, hirviendo de ira y cubierto con una manta, formando un capullo a su alrededor en la cama del hospital, con Serena con las piernas cruzadas encima de el como Urashima Tarou. ¡Apuesto a que ella puede sentir el calor que esta produciendo con su ira! -¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? ¿Tal vez eso te anime o algo así? ¿O quizás quieras leer algo de mi manga?

-¡No hay nada de qué hablar, Kaichou! Además, creo que deberíamos contactar a Lord Desmond y convencerlo de que solicite los servicios de otro pueblo ninja, ¡porque la villa Hanzō está llena de mentirosos!- Dijo, agarrando aún más fuerte sus sábanas y mordiendo la cama! - _Humph! ¡Esto es frustrante! La próxima vez, él será el que se rompera!_

-Heheh ... Dijiste 'mentirosos', a pesar de que Hell-chan te traicionó hace mucho tiempo.- Ella dijo con un tono divertido, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño y gruñir. -Si puedes decir eso, significa que estás viendo pasar ese hecho. Quizás también puedas pasar por alto el caso de Ren-kun.

-Sabía de las ambiciones de Annie todo el tiempo, simplemente no quería que ella fuera tan pronto y muriera por sí misma. ¡Ren me gustó, Kaichou! Hay una gran diferencia entre los dos hermanos. Puede que no parezca, pero ahora confío más en Annie que en Ren. ¡Quién sabe qué otro tipo de secretos me está ocultando! Y cree Kaichou, no hay línea entre un mentiroso y otro.

-Wow. Eres peor de lo que pensaba. No significa que no me aproveche de eso ...- Ella canto, dijo cuando de repente ichijou sintio que la gravedad sobre el se aclaraba un poco, pero también algo arrastrándose hacia todos lados . Muy pronto, vio la cara de serena asomandose por el costado de su capullo. Ella sonrió. -Hey hey ~, ¿quieres que Serena-chan te bese y mejore todo? ¿Qué tal, chico murcielago, un beso de este veneno Ivy ~?

E- _lla se está burlando de mí! Ella se está burlando de mí otra vez! Bien. ¡Atorníllala también! ¡Dos pueden jugar este juego!-_ Antes de que ella pudiera hacer otra cosa, el rodo sobre la manta para deshacerse de esa cubierta improvisada, colocándola de su equilibrio y aterrizando a su lado en la cama. Tan rápido como pudo, rodé sobre ella y se puso encima de esa dama, ¡haciendo que fuera imposible levantarle! Ella jadeó sorprendida por sus movimientos audaces y rápidos, y en ese momento de torpeza, se adelanto y ...!

Chuu ~!

-...!

-...

...

...

...

- _¿Espera? **¡¿ESPERA?!-**_ Eh ... yo ... Hun ~ ...- Retrocedió un poco después del contacto de sus labios, y solo ahora noto que no era solo un tonto. Un rastro de saliva se dibujó entre sus bocas, y el estaba agarrando con fuerza uno de sus pechos. su mirada confundida se escapó y noto que parte de su camisa tenía sus botones explotados, y había algo realmente ... Extraño sobre cómo su rodilla estaba tocando debajo de su camisa entre sus piernas. -Uh ... bien ...

-Eeeeeh ...?

-...

-...

¡PUM!

 **-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HICE, EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO ?!-** el sabia lo que iba hacer, iba a asaltar a serena, pero en el momento antes de cruzar la linea, una incomodidad lo invadió, un deja vu que le decía que continuar era una mala idea

-¡No me preguntes eso ~!- Y el no podía manejar la situación y solo encontré la solución típica que siempre funciona en esos casos, ¡golperar lo más consciente posible! Serena se cayó de la cama y aterrizó sobre su trasero, mientras el recogía las mantas de nuevo y se cubría!

- _Uf, ¿qué demonios? Asalté a Kaichou y robé ... Otro beso que podría ser una recompensa para esos otros tiempos, ¡y eso es terrible!_ -Kaaaaah ~! Lo siento, Kaichou! Fue una cosa desde el momento, estaba enojado y todo, y viniste con tus bromas y las cosas simplemente suceden y-Gaaaaah ...!- _Esto es tan embarazoso, ¡quiero morir! ¡Estoy mojando mi cama con lágrimas solo al recordarlo! ¡Mi mente es un desastre y no puedo resolver las cosas! **¡MI MENTE ES UN MENSAJE Y NO PUEDO DETERMINAR LAS COSAS! -**_ ¡Además, deja de usar el mismo lápiz labial de fresas shortcake! ¡Ya ha pasado más de un mes! ¡Tus labios se infectarán!

-Uuuh ~ ... ¿Cómo sabes que es Strawberry Shortcake Lipstick?

-¡Tengo cuatro hermanas mayores y una madre, maldición! ¡No hay un solo producto de maquillaje que no hayan probado en mí!- ¡Dijo de vuelta! - _Espera, estoy desviando de nuevo! ¡Mierda!_ -¡Lo siento, Kaichou! ¡Fue una cosa del momento! ¡Estaba tan enojado con toda la traición y la mentira que me llevé y expresé algo sobre ti! ¡Lo siento ~!- _¡Oh no! ¡Está viniendo! ¡Mis instintos masculinos pervertidos y repugnantes internos son un levantamiento! Antes de darme cuenta, seré el padre de al menos diez hijos de otras madres, romperé los corazones de todos y dejaré a mis hijos en la desesperación. ¡Es probable que Kaichou nunca me hable y difundirá que soy un depredador sexual hambriento para toda la escuela! ¡Pero creo que es mejor así, antes de que pueda hacer realmente esas cosas horribles! ¡Soy un monstruo, un demonio del deseo! ¡Soy uno de esos tipos que quiere ser popular y andar a tientas con las tetas a la izquierda y a la derecha, la encarnación de la lujuria!_

 _-_ [te has pasado tres pueblos socio, issei el si era la encarnacion de los deseos carnales, la lujuria cristalizada]

-Ichijou-kun ~?- Escucho desde el otro lado de la manta, pero de ninguna manera en el infierno veré qué pasa.

- _¡Kaichou probablemente romperá uno de mis brazos si tengo suerte! Sé que no solía ir tan lejos, pero la agredí, ¡eso es suficiente para que ella haga algo conmigo!_

-Tsukino Ichijou-kun ~, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Shitori Serena te está llamando. ¡Por favor preséntate!

-S-Sí-. _¡No sé cómo reaccionar a eso, y tengo la sensación de que no saldré vivo de esto!-_ Por curiosidad, pero aún un poco asustado, amenazo con echar un vistazo afuera, solo a Serena para tocar el abismo y volver a mirarle. Salto y aterrizo por el otro lado. -¡Hyaaaaah! ¡Lo siento, Kaichou! ¡Por favor no me mates!

-¿Qué te hace pensar que haría eso? Ciertamente, estoy furioso al respecto, y estoy un poco sorprendido de lo audaz que eras, atacando a la heredera del clan Sitri así, indiscriminadamente. Sin embargo, no lo haré. no dijo que no te estaba tentando, ni que no era bienvenido .- Ella dijo, ahora sentada a su lado ya que podía sentir la cama pendiente a un lado. el Miro de nuevo fuera de su mundo, el mundo fuera del mundo bajo la cubierta, y la vio mirando la distancia, los dedos en los labios. -Mi corazón está corriendo incluso ahora, en una buena forma de ser honesto, es un poco gracioso. ¿Y tú?

-Eh ... mi mente es un desastre y no puedo resolver las cosas.- Murmuro, sacando su cabeza de la manta y repitiendo ese pequeño mantra en voz baja. Uf, como siempre las cosas se complicarán de vez en cuando. Ella extendió su mano por la cabeza de ichijou para acariciarla, y se sintió bien de alguna manera.- _Huh, ¿por qué estoy preocupado de nuevo?_ -¿Qué debería hacer, Kaichou?

-¿No lo sé? ¿Qué crees que deberías hacer?

-Psh, ¿en serio?- Retrocedió, y ella sonrió de nuevo. - _No sé, ¿qué debería hacer? ¡Por eso le pregunté en primer lugar!_ -¿Sabes qué? A la mierda, todavía estaré enojado con él..ella. No cambia el hecho de que él... ella me mintió, así que no voy a hablar con él...ella.

-Oh-hoh? ¿En serio?

-Sí.

-...

-...

-...?

-Pero ... si regresa con ganas de hablar ... Por supuesto que me detendré y hablaré con él. Es mi amiga , después de todo.- _Y aquí está. Me estoy volviendo cada vez más suave y más suave, y no sé si esto también es bueno._ -La sonrisa de Serena creció cada vez más, y su mano palpitante bajó para ahuecar el rostro de ichijou, volviéndose todo sensible de nuevo. -¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso, Kaichou? No es que no me guste, pero tengo la sensación de que estás jugando conmigo, y tuve suficiente de eso de las hermanas Gremory.

-Huuuh ~ ... Sip, ¡estoy jugando contigo! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque probablemente eres la segunda persona más tensa en toda esta academia, perdiendo solo ante Lady Nemesis.- Ella dijo sin pensarlo dos veces. Tenía razón, ella está jugando con el, y aunque se siente un poco molesto, puedo ver pasar sus intenciones. -Suelto, ¿vale? Como presidente del consejo estudiantil y amiga de la infancia de Rina-chan, es mi trabajo hacerte sentir feliz. Además, también somos amigos, ¿verdad?

-Sí.- Dijo débilmente. - _No soy exactamente la persona más floja, así que tal vez tenga razón. Además, abrazar a Kaichou es agradable, es como tener una novia, supongo. Apuesto a que haría eso incluso si yo no fuera el_ _[emperador dragón rojo], ya que ella es una buena persona, incluso con gente como Sarah-San y Nemesis-San. Kaichou realmente es ... Una buena persona._

-Todavía...?

-¿Eh ...?

¡PULL!

¡HUG!

-¡Owowowow, Kaichou, me vas a romper!- Gimoteo cuando, de repente, ella se acercó y lo encerró en un armero duro y apretado. - _No me importa si ella me está tocando, ¡también está tratando de romper mi cuerpo!_

-¡Este es tu castigo! ¡Una chica atacando a un chico es una burla, pero un tipo que ataca a una chica es acoso sexual! ¡Siente el poder de mi justicia!- Ella dijo, ¡doblando su brazo aún más fuerte ahora!

- _Maldito doble rasero, ¡sabía que tratar de ser audaz me pondría en problemas!_

-¡Ahora, supongo que dislocar uno de tus brazos debería ser suficiente castigo para ti! ¡No te preocupes, lo devolveré inmediatamente después!

-¡Esto es demasiado! ¡Fue un crimen consentido! ¡No creas que al menos debería ...!

¡BITE!

-Owowow ~!- ¡Y ella se adelantó y le mordió la mejilla! ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-¿Culpar a la víctima también? ¡Su penalización aumentará ahora! ¡Te dislocaré el brazo y te morderé donde quiera!- ¡Y de nuevo, no podría ganar en una discusión con una mujer!

- _Owowowow! ¡Kaichou realmente quiere romperme el brazo ~! ¡Y ella me está mordiendo! Ella me está mordiendo!_

-¡Siente mi justicia, malhechor! ¡Y aprende tu lección!

-¡No ~! ¡Alto! ¡Kaichou! ¡Kaichoooou ~ ...!

-¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?- Y toda la situación se volvió mucho más incómoda cuando esa voz llegó hasta ellos, y giraron lentamente para mirar al orador. Vestido con un esmoquin y con su pelo negro azabache cubriendo uno de sus ojos brillantes, el otro mirándolos directamente, estaba el [caballero] Nero Glaudius de Nemesis , rascándose la mejilla con torpeza mientras serena y ichijou se separaron y se sentaron apropiadamente en la cama . -Esta no es una pregunta retórica, puedo volver más tarde si ustedes dos están ocupados, no me quejaré. Pero para que lo sepan, este lugar no está insonorizado, y la enfermera está afuera esperando que ustedes dos terminen lo que sea está pasando...

-Ahah ... Ahahahah ... quiero decir, no, Nero-san. Tú tienes ... Nuestra atención.- ichijou No podía ver cómo reaccionaba serena a esa intrusión, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de asimilar su rostro a la cama, enterrando lo más profundo que podía.

- _¡Que dia! ¡Tengo mareo por movimiento al recordar todo lo que sucedió hoy! ¡Este es probablemente el cuarto día más incómodo de mi vida!_

-Entonces, Nero-san, ¿qué negocio tienes? ¿Es otro de tus escaneos en este lugar?

-En realidad, señora Sitri, mi trabajo aquí es con el [emperador dragón rojo, si no le importa.- Ese tomó desprevenidoa ichijou, y muy pronto desestimo las sábanas blancas para mirar hacia arriba a Nero, quien también se volvió hacia el. -Oye, Ichijou. Mucho tiempo sin verte.

-Uh, sí, ha pasado un tiempo, Nero-san.- Dije, sonrojándome un poco ahora que estaban en términos tan tranquilos. Pensar que la última vez que lo vio, intentaron matarse el uno al otro. - _¿Qué negocio puede tener conmigo un tipo como él? Probablemente con respecto al dragón blanco y otras cosas. Pero en serio, si él comienza a hablar sobre los pechos y los harenes, ¡lo juro ...!_

-Escuché que has conocido al [emperador dragón blanco], y que se ha convertido en una figura constante en la ciudad de Kuoh.- Él dijo.

- _Entonces realmente se trata de Hakuryuukou, esa chica llamada ... Oh, lo olvidé. Bueno, él está realmente aquí para eso. Me pregunto qué espera de mí con eso._

-Incluso en el informe de Haruka-sama se menciona sin parar y, aunque no pudo asestarle un golpe, el blanco resultó ser una amenaza bastante peligrosa.

-Sí, Nemesis-san mencionó que ella fue capaz de derrotar a ese bastardo Miyama en las pruebas. Ella es realmente fuerte.- Concluyo, mientras Nero asentía.- _Comparado con ella, que tiene tanto al dragón blanco como a Lord Vali apoyándola, quién sabe cuándo, todavía soy verde, e incluso con Yagura ocupándome de las cosas, no creo que pelee demasiado. Más como el estilo 'cara primero en el piso'.-_ se volvió hacia nero. -No soy rival para ella, apenas puedo mantener mi [Balance Breaker] por más de cinco minutos y aun esta incompleto. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

-Es por eso que estoy aquí, Tsukino Ichijou.- Dijo con una mirada seria, en gran contraste con su habitual calma y mansedumbre y, echando un vistazo alrededor para ver si no había nadie alrededor, le devolvió su mirada, levantando una mano en una posición de agarre. -Recuerdas en nuestro [juego de clasificación], cuando peleamos mano a mano. Para el caso, por ordenes de belphegor-sama, Nemesis y a nosotros se nos puso un sello a todos nosotros para limitar la cantidad de poder que pudiéramos desatar en ese partido. Eras un grupo novato, y cualquiera de nosotros podría accidentalmente matarlos a todos en menos de media hora, incluso menos que eso.

-Tuve esa idea por un tiempo. Los golpes de Hwan Jin-young-Hyoung fueron más difíciles que cualquier cosa que me hiciste en ese momento.- Dijo miserablemente, por supuesto que se estaban conteniendo, de lo contrario incluso a Yagura le costaría mucho lidiar con Aria y Akio. - _Pero no creo que esté aquí para meterme eso en la cara y reírse de eso._

-Muy bien, había otra condición para ese [juego de clasificación], una exclusiva para mí, que decía que no podía usar un arma determinada para todo el partido. Recuerda cuando dije que era un Caballero sagrado, y mi [BRAZO SANTO] era un recuerdo que traje de aquellos días? Muy bien, poco sabían todos, también traje un segundo pequeño -. Él dijo, esas palabras no significan nada para ichijou, ni tienen ningún sentido. serena, sin embargo, jadeó y abrió los ojos asombrada y sorprendida. Un circulo mágico apareció justo al lado de Nero, uno dorado con un dragón en ella- beowulf, siegfrid y el santo jorge, ven a mi mata dragones- y de ahí, el ex caballero sagrado tomó un mango púrpura. Con una sola y suave atracción, cogió de allí una espada larga y brillante, de agarre púrpura y empuñadura dorada y detalles, brillante como el sol mismo. Un escalofrio problablemente de la misma magnitud desde cuando se encontro ... con la [emperatriz dragón blanco](en serio, ¿cómo podría olvidar su nombre) corrió por su espina dorsal, y la [Boosted Gear ]reaccionó de manera concordante. Dijo que es un "recuerdo" de sus días como un santo caballero. Entonces, ¿eso es una espada sagrada? -Mira, [emperador dragón rojo]. ¡Esta es la [espada sagrada] de San Jorge el asesino de dragones,[Ascalon], "la santa espada mata dragones" o al menos una replica de la original, cuando estaba en la falsa iglesia creía que esta era la verdadera, pero después de unirme a nemesis, descubri que la original aun estaba en manos del [clan hyodo] y que estos fabricaron una replica de la misma y se la dieron al vaticano cuando estos exigieron que se les regresa la espada, pero ellos no querían devolverla ya que la consideraban un tesoro familiar, por lo que fabricaron una copia exacta de esta y se la dieron a la iglesia la cual posteriormente seria robada y tomada por la falsa iglesia a la que pertenecia, puede ser una copia pero esta [replica de ascalon] tiene casi el mismo poder que la orginal

-Una asesina de dragón ... ¿[Espada sagrada]?- ichijou retrocedió algunos saltos de esa cosa por puro instinto, e inconscientemente se alejo de ella. -¡Qué demonios, este aura y poder, casi puedo saborearlo! Esto es diferente de la intención asesina que sentí de mis otros oponentes. No tiene ningún aura misteriosa ni intención de matar ... Para mí, solo grita muerte. ¿Q-qué ...?!

-Cálmate, esta espada tiene varias runas y hechizos alquimistas creados para alguien como el [emperador dragón rojo] pueda sostenerla.- Nero dijo en un tono calmado, pasando esa ... Hoja para íchijou. el Salto, pero serena de repente lo tomó por los hombros.

-Ichijou-kun, no te preocupes por eso. Está diciendo la verdad, y esos hechizos todavía son fuertes en Ascalon. ¡Lord Michael, uno de los [4 grandes serafines](yondai okitenshi) del cielo mismo se lo ofreció a tu senpai!- Dijo con un aura radiante, haciendo todo lo posible para convencerlo. el miré hacia atrás en esa brillante espada, todavía ml daba vibraciones mortales, e intento alcanzarla, solo para apartar mis dedos.

-Mierda, ese es aterrador. [Dragón gales], ¿realmente puedo hacer esto?

-[ES SOLO, UNA REPLICA DE LA ORIGINAL, DUDO QUE EL ANTIGUO LÍDER DE LOS CIELOS TENDRÍA TAN POCA SERIEDAD ACERCA DE ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE COMO UNA VERDADERA HOJA SAGRADA.] **-** El dragón dijo en mi cabeza. - [TU REACCIÓN ES JUSTIFICADA POR SER LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VE UNA VERDADERA [ESPADA SAGRADA] DE CERCA, SIENDO TANTO UN DEMONIO COMO EL TIENE EL [GUANTE AUMENTADO]. PERO PUEDO SENTIR LOS SELLOS Y HECHIZOS EN ESTA REPLICA, LOS MISMO QUE LE PUSIERON A LA ORIGINAL, ¿COPIARON LAS MODIFICACIONES CUANDO LA REPLICARON? NO SE, PERO LA SINCRONIZACIÓN ENTRE ELLA Y EL [ARTE SAGRADO] ES TODAVÍA ALTO. SOLO NECESITAS LA VOLUNTAD CORRECTA PARA HACERLO].

-[En otras palabras, cree en ti mismo y atraviesa los cielos, bebé.] **-** Yagura dijo con una sonrisa. Todavía esta temblando para alcanzar esa espada, y aunque una parte de el dice 'no', la otra parte está tratando de alcanzarla ...

-¿Realmente puedo hacer esto?...¡Ah! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Soy el [emperador dragón rojo]! ¡Si quiero una [espada sagrada] mata dragones conmigo, entonces será mía!- Dijo y, tragando sus últimas gotas de arrepentimiento y duda, convoco su [Boosted Gear] y alcanzo esa espada y la sostuvo tan fuerte como pudo, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente.

Su peso recayó sobre el en el mismo instante.

 _-¡¿Que es esto?! Este peso, este poder, este aura. ¡Es completamente diferente de [Rhongomiant]! Entonces ... Esta es una [Espada Sagrada] genuina. Incluso recibir una lluvia de objetos sagrados de la colección de tesoros de Fanfnir es menos aterrador. De acuerdo, tengo que mantener la calma ... Respira profundo, profundo. Recuerda lo que Aria-san te enseñó, debes desearlo y el [Boosted Gear] responderá. Mantén la calma, la espada es parte de tu [arte sagrado], la espada es parte de tu cuerpo._ \- su mano que sostenía el mango todavía estaba entumecida, pero pronto el aura de muerte segura se extinguió, cada vez más débil, más débil ...- _Puedo sentirlo, la hoja sincronizándose con mi [Boosted Gear], y el aura desapareció por completo de mi mano izquierda, y siento ... Algo más._

[cuchilla]

SHING!

-Buen trabajo, Ichijou-kun. la [replica de Ascalon] es tuyo ahora.- Escucho a Nero decir en la oscuridad. Intento echar un vistazo fuera del mundo más allá de sus párpados, y se sorprendió por lo que vio, la [relpica de Ascalon] se fusionó por completo con el [guante aumentado], y el aura mortal a su alrededor desapareció por completo.

-¡Funcionó! ¡Lo hice!

-¡Muy bien, [emperador dragón rojo]i! ¡Rina estará orgullosa!- Dijo serena, y el se volvio hacia ella para asentir con la cabeza ante eso.

-Wow, ¡eso es realmente emocionante!- Desde donde esta parado, tanto su [arte sagrado] como la [replica de Ascalon] están emitiendo una poderoso aura de ambos Draconiana y el poder sagrado, que corre suavemente a través del guante y la espada. La cuchilla retrocedió a las escamas rojas, y se volvió a poner el [Boosted Gear] en modo de espera.- Esto es demasiado genial, aún ...Esto es genial y todo Nero-san, realmente lo es, pero ¿estás seguro de darme esta espada? ¿De todas las cosas- Dijo.- _Quiero decir, estoy contento de tener la [replica de Ascalon] ahora, al menos puedo pelear contra un [emperador dragón rojo] mucho más poderoso de esta generación, pero que él maneje esto para mí ... No es como si él no estuviera viendo ella también_ -Todavía soy un novato, e incluso en mis formas de [portador del caos: guante de la reina, unidad carmesí], soy mucho más lento que tú. No es como si tampoco la estuvieras viendo, está buscando enemigos fuertes como Lord Vali.

-¿Estás dudando de ti mismo otra vez?

-No es así. Es solo que ... Darme la [replica de Ascalon] tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que soy el [emperador dragón]-. Dijo. -Quiero decir, ¿hay algo que no me estás diciendo? ¿Darle la [replica de Ascalon] cuando probablemente puedas mantener el ritmo del [emperador dragón rojo]? Suena demasiado sospechoso.

-Ya veo.- serena asintió. -Oh, lo entiendo! Nero-san, ¿cuál es el significado de darle la [replica Ascalon] al novato con la [Boosted Gea -... Oh! Yo ... lo entiendo. Es sobre "eso" , ¿verdad?

-...- Y otra vez Nero dio esa sonrisa a medias de torpeza, como un niño en medio de una broma. Así que ichijou tenía razón, hay algo, y aparentemente serena lo sabe. Pero, ¿qué podría ser? -Estás más afilada de lo que pensaba, [emperador dragón rojo]. Para ser justos, estaba a punto de hablar con lord Cohen sobre eso para que no tuvieras que tratar con ella, pero desde que me descubriste, creo que no tuve otra opción. pero para decírtelo .

-Lord Cohen ... ¿El padre de Rina, el [rey demonio] Lucifer?- _Espera, Lord Lucifer y Nero-san? Esto es grande, esto es realmente grande. Tanto que simplemente me olvidé de estar enojado con él.-_ Nero suspiró y asintió.

-Correcto. Aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar, así que no estoy tan seguro de todo, pero puedo decirte esto, tú, tu [Boosted Gear] y la [ replica de Ascalon] tendrán un papel importante en esto.

ichijou trago saliva. Esto no puede ser bueno.

* * *

 **parte 6**

residencia tsukino, salon de entrenamiento(si, tiene uno de esos)

-¡Whoaaaah! ¡Nero-nii-sama realmente le pasó la [replica de Ascalon] , Ichijou!- Dijo Gremory con ojos estrellados y mandíbula colgante, mirando la nueva espada que venía del [Boosted Gear], la llamada copia de la [espada sagrada] [Ascalon]. -¡Genial! ¡Pero como esperabas de ti !

El grupo ahora estaba reunido alrededor de la sala de entrenamiento, que se parece más a un gimnasio liso con piso de tatami, mirando esta nueva arma que el tiene desde la distancia. Recibir tanta atención de esa manera es algo nuevo para íchijou, pero como tiene control parcial sobre la espada, puede mantener su posición un poco mejor que cuando los hermanos Quarta y Nashiro lo asaltaron por despertar el [BxB]. Aún así, esta sudando en frío simplemente sosteniendo el agarre ...

-Gracias, Rina. Todavía es un poco pesado y difícil de controlar, pero creo que puedo manejarlo. Quiero decir, si no pierdo el control sobre élla-. Bromeo, balanceando ligeramente el agarre de sus manos y concentrándose tan fuerte como podía en llevar esa espada.- _No sé si me aceptó o si está esperando el momento adecuado para atacar, pero debo ser cuidadoso._ -Esto es totalmente diferente de [Rhongomiant,] completamente diferente. Es como comparar una patineta con una camioneta.

-¿En serio? ¿De verdad? ¡No puedo creer que esté mirando una [espada sagrada] legendaria desde tan cerca! ¡Parece tan peligrosa y amenazante en comparación con las ilustraciones que solía ver!- Y ella continuó fantaseando sobre la espada brillante que mata dragones.

- _Un brazo mágico y una espada que mata dragones, solo espero que nadie saque uno de mis ojos por lo que vale la pena.-_ De repente, la pelirroja llevo sus manos en busca de la espada misma.

-Guau, ¡cómo! ¡La hoja también es tan fría y profesional! ¡Solo mirándola puedo sentir su ventaja!

-O-Oye, Rina! Ten cuidado! ¡Esta espada es mucho más peligrosa que las otras! ¡Si no te importa ...!

¡CUT!

-¡Rina ...!

-¡Wooooooaaaaah ...! ¡Duele! ¡Me cortó, y duele tanto!- ¡el sabia que eso iba a pasar! ¡Esa pequeño idiota entró demasiado en contacto con la cuchilla, y luego cortó ambas palmas con el filo! Espera, no solo la cortó, ¡algún tipo de vapor sale de las heridas! ¡Sus manos están ardiendo con ese simple corte! ¡Natalia pronto vino a ayudarla! -¡Oh, por lilith! ¡La [espada sagrada] me cortó y ahora son las bendiciones las que purifican mi perversa existencia diabólica! ¡Wooooah! ¡Duele! Esto es tan ... ¡Impresionante!

-¡No hay nada asombroso en que te quemen vivo!- Dijo ichijou de nuevo, convocando a [Rhongomiant] esta vez para golpearla en la cabeza. -En serio Gremory, esta es una maldita [espada sagrada], ¡es peligroso para los Demonios! ¡Me estoy poniendo la piel de gallina solo por sostener esta cosa! ¡Qué diablos, Rina! ¡La próxima vez, te cortaré uno de tus brazos en serio!

-¡Hah! ¡Bromas sobre ti! ¡Tendré que pedirle a Beelzebub-sama por otro!- Dijo con una sonrisa y sus palmas ahora con pequeñas cicatrices imperceptibles gracias a la cicatrización y cauterización de Tasha, más uno de su propio brazo vendado. ¡el cogió a [Rhongomiant] y la golpeo en la cabeza una vez más! -¡Owiiieeeh ~ ...!

-¿No bromeas sobre esto! No es divertido, perdiste la cabeza [Rey]! Eso ... No es gracioso ...- murmuré, un poco deprimido recordando su brazo perdido y consiguió un poco de punto de pesar por lo que dicho antes - _Mierda, de nuevo mi temperamento está obteniendo lo mejor de mí.-_ Suspiro y volvió a mirarla. -Lo siento ... Rina.

-¿Por qué? Si te refieres a mi brazo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Sé que eres ... No eres tan mezquino.- Ella dijo, también suavizando su voz mientras se acercaba para tocar la cabeza de ichijou. Ella dice eso, pero eso último aún lo dejó sin pensarlo mucho.

- _Sigues martillando en el cuadrado, ¿no es así, estúpido Ichijou?_

-Ludger lo sabe, está bien, Ichijou?

-correcto.- Suspiro.

-Hong Long, si no te importa mi intrusión, ¿puede esta chica realmente tomar tu arma y practicar un poco con ella?- Recibió una pregunta de la [torre] de su equipo, extendiendo uno de sus brazos hacia el, buscando la espada que mata al dragón. Asintió un poco, y trato de pasárselo, pero entonces

¡BUM!

Su mano fue golpeada por una descarga eléctrica cuando trató de alcanzar el agarre.

-Oh, parece que, incluso con los sellos puestos, tu espada aún puede sentir y rechazar la existencia asquerosa de demonios y criaturas de las sombra. Como se espera de algo que proviene del Creador del universo.

-Lo siento, Ryuubi.- Dijo, balanceando la [replica de Ascalon] hacia atrás y probando su peso.

- _Es muy pesado a pesar de estar fusionada con mi [Boosted Gear].-_ Dio un chasquido cuando vio a liu bei intentando alcanzarla de nuevo.

-Aún así, permítanme tratar de manejar esta espada una vez más. Esta vez, con un poco más de práctica.- Ella dijo. el no sabe si esa es una buena idea, y se sentira mal si le sucede algo, pero confío en ella. Trago saliva y paso la espada a ella otra vez. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ella comenzó a masajear su propio cuerpo, y luego comenzó a brillar. ¿Que esta pasando? -La energía que corre por mis venas, la tierra en mi estómago, el agua en mis intestinos, el aire que llena mis pulmones y el fuego que quema mi corazón, me permiten sostener la espada independientemente de nuestra naturaleza contrastante, porque estamos bajo el mismo Sol, compartiendo el universo como si fuera ...

-Err ... Tasha-sensei, ¿qué está pasando?- Le pregunto a la persona que más conoce a la niña mono. Además, recuerda que ella dijo algo similar en el capítulo de la piscina, así que supone que ese es el Tai Chi del que estaba hablando. La bruja se volvió hacia el y asintió.

-Tai chi. Sincronizarse con las energías del mundo. Podría funcionar.- Ella dijo, convocando un pequeño circulo mágico en la palma de su mano y creando una pequeña llama púrpura con ella; muy pronto, liu bei alcanza de nuevo para la hoja y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el agarre, su 'brillo' de pronto se extendió por toda la espada, y, finalmente, tomó la empuñadura y

BAM!

el brillo desapareció, y ahora la señora de la guerra estaba cargando la asesina de dragones sin ningún problema.

-¡Eso es tan cool!

-Funcionó. El sincronizador es perfecto.

-Como se espera de una [espada sagrada]. Incluso con nuestro equilibrio de energía, todavía rechazas a esta chica de verdad. Pero me alegro de haber podido llegar hasta aquí. Estoy a tu cuidado, [Ascalon], la espada del asesino de dragones.- Y liu bei sonrió ante su reflejo en la espada, mientras ella comenzó a temblar un poco mientras manejaba la espada.

Todos dejaron sus mandíbulas colgando cuando la pelirosa comenzó a cortar y ejecutar una danza de cuchilla varias veces, todos los movimientos causaron pequeñas ondas de choque y cicatrices de viento en el aire. Sus movimientos eran descuidados y un poco lentos, pero pensar que puede hacer todo eso mientras logra usar la cuchilla ... Al final, sus ojos se afilaron profundamente, y luego

¡SLASH!

Ella creó un corte más fuerte en el ¡aire, que era tan rápido y agudo, hizo un corte masivo en la pared frente a ella solo con la ola! ¡Eso es increíble! ¡Tanto liu bei como la espada! Sin embargo, en el momento en que lo hizo, sus manos explotaron en un espectáculo de chispas, y ella soltó la [replica de Ascalon].

-Parece que incluso con mis niveles de Tai Chi, no puedo simular perfectamente el elemento de luz de los verdaderos poseedores durante demasiado tiempo. Es una pena, de verdad.- Ella dice que es un gran problema, cuando ella simplemente manejaba algo que se suponía que ichijou tenía y aún tenía problemas. Por no mencionar, ella está sudando cubos y todavía está fuerte así.

- _Me hace darme cuenta de cómo todavía necesito aprender algunas cosas._

-¡Fue increíble, Liu Bei! Espera, ¿es necesario sostener una [espada sagrada] ?!- Gremory dijo saltando de su asiento y de nuevo buscando la cuchilla, pero Tasha la tomó por el cuello por que podía hacer algo estúpido otra vez. liu bei sonrió y les mostró pequeñas marcas de quemaduras en sus palmas.

-Es poder, es más grande de lo que había anticipado, como puedes ver, incluso siendo una replica.- Suspiró y se sentó junto a ellos en el piso, con las piernas cruzadas. Para evitar que alguien (también conocido como Gremory) hiciera cosas más estúpidas, ichijou la [replica de Ascalon] nuevamente y lo guardo dentro del [Boosted Gear]. Incluso así, el aura de eso aún persiste en el guantelete. -Pero esta no es la primera vez que manejo un arma que "mata dragones", así que no es antinatural para mí. Aunque también puede explicarse porque me he convertido en un demonio bajo la servidumbre Gremory.

-¿Otro arma para matar dragones ...? ¡Ah!- Gremory luego chasqueó los dedos y una bombilla parpadeó sobre su cabeza. -¡Lo entiendo! ¡Ya que eres Liu Bei de los Tres Reinos, apuesto a que te refieres a la lanza asesina de dragones del General Guan Yu , la [cuchilla verde del dragón creciente](cuchilla luna creciente del dragón azul) !

-¡Oh! Sí, el [la cuchilla del dragón santo](Seiryuutou) del general Kan'u Unchou . Si no recuerdo mal, había un cuento sobre que cortaba un dragón por la mitad y tenía su hoja congelada en sangre de dragón.- dijo ichijou, Gremory y ichijou chocaron mientras compartíamos una pequeña risa por esos pequeños temas lingüísticos que chocaban, natalia aplaudiendo con aburrida excitación. se volvo hacia la pelirosa para ver si ella volteaba y comenzaba a discutir sobre eso otra vez, pero en cambio, ella solo estaba allí, mirando un poco hacia abajo y su sonrisa no ocultaba su aura sombría. ¿Qué? liu bei, ¿eso abajo? -Ryuubi, ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh ...?- Parpadeó una vez, y se apartó de su ensoñación para mirarlos con los ojos muy abiertos. Incluso con su sonrisa recién puesta, no podía ocultar su humor melancólico al menos de íchijou. -Oh, lo siento, Hong Long. Solo estaba ... teniendo un flashback. Me disculpo si eso te sobresaltó o algo así.

-Ryuubi ...?

-Creo que ... creo que debería ir a bañarme. También tengo que revisar la tarea de mis alumnos. Me voy a ir ahora. Hasta luego.- Y ella se puso de pie y, agitando un último adiós a ellos, tomó su camino hacia el ascensor a las aguas termales subterráneas.

- _¿No fue eso un poco incómodo? Ryuubi es probablemente el miembro más estable de nuestro grupo por ahora, y al verla así ... Creo que nadie puede lidiar con eso de la manera correcta._

-Está bien ~ ... supongo que también tomaré un descanso, terminaré mi tarea antes de que alguien comience a sacarme la pierna o algo así.- Gremory también se puso de pie y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a ichijou con un guiño tranquilizador. Supone que sabe a qué se refiere. -Te veo luego Ichijou. ¿Qué vas a cocinar hoy? ¡Espero que sea carne o sopa! ¡Los amo!

-Tal vez, o tal vez simplemente sukiyaki, no sé. Tengo que preguntarle a mamá más tarde. Satsuki-nee se quedará en la casa de su novio, así que creo que tenemos que equilibrar las cosas más tarde.- Dijo rascándose la cabeza y sonrojándose un poco al recordar al novio de su hermana y esas cosas.- _Desearía tener una novia Pero de todos modos,_ -se volvió hacia Tasha. -Y Tasha, ¿podrías echar un vistazo a Yoko en su habitación? Al parecer, ella vio algo en la escuela y está catatónica desde entonces. Tengo una idea bastante clara de lo que es, así que necesitará todo lo que necesite para ayudarla.

-Está bien. Buen masaje, lo es.- Y la bruja gesticuló sus manos de una manera muy sugerente, haciéndole gruñir como una advertencia por su propia seguridad. ella retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, pero asintió en comprensión y también se dirigió al ascensor. Sin embargo, ella se giró hacia íchijou e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. -Uh ~? Tsukino-chin, ¿no vas a ir con nosotros? Hay suficiente espacio. También puede ser muy blando dentro de nuestros pechos.

-Por muy tentadora que parezca esa situación ...- dijo inexpresivamente. Eso es sarcasmo, por cierto. se volví para alejarse de ellos y pudo ver mejor el corte que liu bei dejó en la pared. -... Me quedaré un poco más. Hay algo que quiero probar, y necesitaré una concentración total para ello.

-Oh, está bien. Aquí.- Y antes de darse cuenta, natalia arrojó algo en su dirección, que golpeó la cabeza de ichiijou de una manera ligera. se giré para ver qué era. Era una caja de pañuelos. -Buena suerte. Privacidad.

¡DON!

-duele.

-¡Solo vete! -Y con eso, el trío de mujeres se agolparon en el ascensor y se dirigieron a sus respectivos destinos. el suspiro para dejar que la inquietud se alejara de su cuerpo, y convoco la [Boosted Gear] y la [replica de Ascalon]. Inmediatamente llamo a [Rhongomiant] para que comparara las dos hojas, y como era de esperarse, a pesar de su tamaño, [Rhongomiant] es mucho más ligero que la Asesina de Dragones. Trago saliva, eso es lo sobrenatural para el. -Hombre, no hay forma de comparar estos dos. He estado usando a Rhon por un tiempo, y sin embargo, [Ascalon] está pesando como una tonelada sobre mí.

-[JUSTO COMO ARIA DIJO, [RHONGOMIANT] FUE FORJADA DE LOS RESTOS DE LA LANZA DEL REY ARTURO DURANTE TEMPRANAS EDADES CON ALQUILER TODAVÍA PRIMITIVO Y POCO DESARROLLADO MAGIA, MIENTRAS QUE ESTA [ASCALON] AUN SIENDO UNA REPLICA, TIENE UN MEJOR DESARROLLO Y PROBABLEMENTE UNA MANERA ESPECIAL DE FORJAR ESTANDO BASADA UNA DE LAS ESPADAS FORJADAS EN PERSONA POR EL MISMO DIOS BÍBLICO. COMPARANDO ESOS DOS ESTARÍA COMPARANDO DOS GENERACIONES DE HUMANIDAD DESDE EL AMANECER HASTA ESTE PUNTO.] **-** El [dragón galés] tiene razón, [Rhongomiant] es un prototipo, mientras que la [replica de ascalon] no solo es una versión mejorada, sino que también está muy por delante de sus hermanas(hablando unicamente de las espadas forjadas por manos humanas) . Sin embargo, ichijou todavía puedo tener un pequeño vínculo entre las dos espadas.- [LA MEJOR MANERA DE CONTROLAR, YA QUE NO TIENE NINGUNA DE ELEMENTO DE LUZ DENTRO DE USTEDES, ES CAPACITARSE LO SUFICIENTEMENTE PARA QUE LA ESPADA LO TOME COMPLETAMENTE COMO SU MAESTRO].

-Realmente no hay una manera fácil de convertirse en Hokage, ¿eh?- Bromeo, una broma que probablemente nadie en esa sala recibirá, pero aparte de eso, - tienes razón, necesito seguir entrenando y, finalmente, [Ascalon ]me aceptará. Creo, espero, no sé.- Respiro hondo, sostuvo el agarre justo como Aria le enseñó, y tomo una postura que su viejo de puta una vez le enseñó en la época como profesor de kendo. -De acuerdo? De acuerdo. Solo necesito ver a [Ascalon] como parte de mi cuerpo, y concentrarme. Mejor comenzar con lo básico.

Y con eso en mente, corto el aire con un solo corte suave, haciendo que su borde cortara el aire y produjera un sonido. El movimiento en sí no fue un problema, pero el peso que causó fue demasiado para el, lo que le hizo perder su postura.

-Eso fue mejor de lo esperado, al menos no solté el agarre. De acuerdo, siguiente, intentaré dos cortes consecutivos. Solo necesito concentrarme. Uno y dos; uno y dos. ¡Vamos! ¡Ja!- Grito dejando salir la furia y la determinación mientras cortaba el aire una vez y, usando el propio peso de la espada, probaba otro movimiento, haciendo un ... Uppercut (Dios mío, eso es cojo).- Creo que puedo usar el peso como una ventaja. Tal vez también puedo usarlo como una lanza, como Silver Chariot?- Con eso, fundió la espada con el [Boosted Geat] nuevamente y ahora tenía una espada sobresaliendo de sus nudillos. -Se siente un poco de hormigueo, pero de esta manera es más ligero que usarlo como una espada adecuada. ¡De acuerdo, los movimientos de empuje! ¡Y uno, y dos y ...!

-¡Oye, Ichijou ...!

-¡Hyaaaaah ...!

¡LAUNCH! ¡STAB!

-¡Kyaaaah ...!- Y con esa voz de la nada, perdió el equilibrio y la [replica de Ascalon] se lanzó lejos de su guantelete como un torpedo, ¡perforando el puñetero techo con su espada! El retroceso fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo caer de espaldas, y cuando se recupero de so sorpresa, lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fueron ... bragas. Bragas de encaje negro, una colección de lencería.- _Sé de dónde son esos._ -¡Rina! ¡Qué demonios, no me asustes así! ¡Podría haberte matado!- Dijo, saltando para enfrentarla y darle un buen golpe en la cabeza, por si acaso. - _Mierda; ¡eso fue espantoso! Si fuera otra persona, ¡la habría cortado en un millón de pedazos, y creo que habría cortado al menos una buena parte de su airosa cabeza!-_ Con el castigo hecho, recogió la [espada sagrada] clavada en el techo, ¡el agujero que cortó comenzó a gotear agua caliente! -¡Ahora abrí un agujero en mi baño! ¡Genial simplemente genial!- Poniendo esa hermosa máquina de la muerte fuera del camino de regreso a su [Boosted Gear], se volvió hacia la pelirroja llorona. -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que ibas a hacer tu tarea según lo programado.

-Eheheh ... Acerca de eso. Liu Bei está extrañando por aquí, y sin ella, no puedo prestar mucha atención a esas aburridas lecciones ...-le dirigió una sonrisa tan torpe, y lo único que ichijou podía hacer era poner los ojos en blanco. ella acudio su nariz y el la vio gruñir aún más, pero pronto ella se recuperó y parpadeó sus brillantes ojos morados hacia el, compartiendo algunas miradas por un rato hasta que ella volvió a hablar. -Pero también estoy aquí para verte, ¿sabes?

-Oh, realmente? Gracias, supongo.- Dijo con un leve sonrojo en su cara. Sin embargo, la mirada de ella no fue divertida, más bien, una confundida y curiosa, lo que le hizo sentir un poco curioso también.

-Oye, Ichijou, ¿podrías convocar la [replica de Ascalon] de nuevo?- Ella dijo con convicción, sus ojos diciendo que no estaba bromeando. el le dio una mirada confusa y silenciosa, pero no la cuestioné y llamé a la espada para matar dragones. Como antes, sus ojos brillaron en colores brillantes al ver la espada, pero luego negó con la cabeza y se puso frente a el. -Err ... Ichijou. ¡Postura!

-¿Postura?- Repitió, aún más confundido, pero hizo la pose de todos modos, con los pies paralelos con cierta distancia entre ellos en la diagonal, la parte superior recta del cuerpo mirando hacia adelante y la punta de la hoja apuntando hacia el centro de su pecho. -Creo que eso es todo. ¿Como esto?

-Huuuh ~, déjame ver ~!- Dijo ahora saltando lejos del peligro y mirando la hoja desde los lados. Arrodillándose para ver la [replica de Ascalon] desde el agarre hasta la punta, sus ojos brillaban ante el reflejo del sagrado acero sobre él. Sin embargo, cuando terminó con ella, caminó de regreso a la parte delantera de la espada, y se cruzó de brazos. -Ichijou, te importaría levantar a [Ascalon] un poco más. Quiero ver algo.

-Uuuh ~, seguro, ¿supongo?- Dijo con una pizca de duda. Dado que ella ha estado mucho más sensata desde su regreso, le dara el beneficio de la duda e hizo lo que le dijo, levantando la espada un momento, doblando los brazos para dar un punto de cabeza, deteniéndose a mitad de camino con el mango delante de su pecho -Como esto...?

-¡Un poco mas alto!- Ella dijo, guiñándole un ojo. el gruño un poco, pero hizo lo que le dijo, con el mango justo delante de su cara y haciendo que la hoja se colocara paralela al camino, apuntando directamente hacia el techo. Al igual que antes, ella se acercó y tomó su mirada a mi alrededor. -¡Bien! ¡Ahora, quédate quieto! ¿Esto podría doler un poco?

-Rina, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo ...?

¡PAFT!

-¡GAAAAOH ...! **-** ¡Y en un instante, esa pequeña Gremory le dio una palmada en el dorso de las manos y le hizo chocar sus manos con la [replica de Ascalon]! El miedo en sí mismo fue lo que le hizo gritar, cuando salto y cayo sobre su trasero con la espada alejándose de el. Nuevamente, ¡se levanto para mirarla! -¡Otra vez! ¡¿Qué diablos, Rina ?! ¿Para qué fue eso ?!

-¡Te estaba ayudando!- Dijo con una orgullosa sonrisa y expresión, lo que le hizo agarrar con fuerza sus manos rojas y magulladas.

- _Maldita sea, ella se volvió más fuerte desde entonces, así que duele incluso ahora.-_ ¡Ayudándome! ¡¿Cómo demonios abofetearme y casi hacerme perder el control sobre [Ascalon] es una especie de "ayuda" para ti ?!

-Porque, ya sabes, Ichijou, estabas temblando.

-¿Eh ...?- Esa frase por sí sola hizo que toda la furia en el desapareciera de repente, ya que solo quedaba una expresión de estupefacción en su propia cara.- Espere; ¿Qué? Estaba temblando? -Miro sus manos, viendo los moretones rojos en la parte posterior de cada uno, y de repente se dio cuenta de lo mucho que estaba sudando al respecto. -Que demonios...

-[ELLA DICE LA VERDAD, SOCIO. HAS ESTADO TEMBLANDO DESDE QUE COMENZASTE TU PEQUEÑO ENTRENAMIENTO. NI SIQUIERA ISSEI SE ASUSTO TANTO CUANDO RECIBIÓ LA [ASCALON ORIGINAL] Y PESE A NO TENER TALENTO CON LA ESPADA EMPEZÓ A USARLA DE MANERA NATURAL]

 **-** [No dijimos nada porque queríamos ver cuánto tiempo tardarías en darte cuenta. Menos mal que tu novia lo hizo por ti.]

- _Uf, cállate, ustedes dos. Gran ayuda, por cierto ...-_ Sí ... Tal vez todavía estoy disfrutando de esto.- DijO, recogiendo La [replica de Ascalon] y volviendo a hacer la postura, notando cuán nervioso se ponía y cuánto temblaba la hoja al estar en sus manos. Gremory se acercó a mirarlo por la misma razón. -Esto de alguna manera es embarazoso. -Suspiro y se encogió de hombros, guardando la espada y cruzando los brazos para alejar su frustración. -Pensé que solo el entrenamiento sería suficiente para lidiar con [Ascalon], pero parece que no es solo mi habilidad con la espada lo que necesito mejorar ...

-Veo ~.- Cuando el abrió los ojos, Gremory estaba solo a unos centímetros de su cara, y nuevamente reacciono saltando fuera de su alcance.

- _Hombre, ¿qué le pasa y ella se me escapa? ¡Esto me está volviendo loco!_

-Hola Ichijou, recuerdas la habilidad especial de Bael, la que los Gremory heredaron de Lady Venelana en la era Issei, ¿verdad?

-La habilidad distintiva de Bael ... Ah, te refieres al [poder de la Destrucción]. Dijo, recordando esa habilidad y el hecho de que tanto Lord Sirzechs como el [gran maestro del inframundo] Millicas están donde están ahora gracias a eso. Solo por decirlo, Gremory luego invocó desde un circulo mágico en su palma una bola de esa misma habilidad, ¡comenzando a equilibrarla alrededor de su cuerpo como una pelota de baloncesto! -Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo, Rina?

-Saben, hay una razón por la que otros temen al [Poder de la Destrucción], todo lo que toca se convierte en nada en cuestión de segundos. Lord Sirzechs y el abuelo milicas dominaron esto, hasta el punto de que su propia existencia puede convertirse en la [encarnación del poder de la destrucción] -. Ella dijo, todavía jugando con esa bola de [poder de la destrucción] como si no fuera nada, incluso fingiendo patearla como un pie. el no cree que sea una buena idea jugar con algo tan peligroso. -¿Pero sabes qué? No lo sé, ni mamá ni Némesis. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me parece natural. Con el tiempo y la capacitación suficientes pude recurrir a algunos trucos y técnicas. Con el tiempo, se volvió más fácil. Por eso, utilizar esa capacidad tan poderosa y mortal es algo que no tiene sentido para mí .

-Huh, tiene sentido.- Dijo observadamente, viéndola tomar su [poder de la destrucción] en sus manos y desempolvarlo como si fuera polvo en sí mismo. - _Creo que entiendo de lo que ella viene._ \- Convoco la [replica de Ascalon] una vez más e hizo la postura una vez más, cortando el aire con ella también. Todavía esta temblando un poco, pero no como antes. Miro hacia atrás para verla sonriendo. -Creo que entiendo lo que tratas de decir ... Aún así, no es como si hubiera nacido para llevar una [Espada Sagrada] de este calibre, ni tampoco haya nacido con ninguna habilidad notable en el manejo de la espada, como lo haces con tus poderes.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Ichijou. Sé que, con un poco de entrenamiento, te convertirás en un poderoso demonio.- Ella dijo, acercándose a el y tomando las manos de ichijou con las suyas de una manera tranquila y familiar. el guardo la [replica de Ascalon] de nuevo, y compartió miradas con Gremory, que ahora se sonrojaba y su mirada iba a todas partes. -Y esta vez ... realmente lo digo en serio, Tsukino Ichijou.

- _Uh ... Eso fue muy cursi, pero también tan genial ..-_ Bueno, estás aprendiendo bastantes líneas de Aria-nee, ¿verdad?- dijo, pero no sin un rubor y un incómodo rasguño en la cabeza. Ella apretó con más fuerza su mano libre, por lo que instintivamente la miró. La pelirroja ahora estaba haciendo pucheros y jadeando sus mejillas.

-Mooh ~, ¡qué grosero! Te tengo que hacer saber, ¡estaba intentando ayudarte ~!- Gimió haciendo pucheros aún más y dando pequeños saltos en su lugar como lo haría un niño mimado. Eso trajo una pequeña sonrisa al rostro de ichijou, pero luego Gremory se detuvo de repente, se sonrojó aún más y miró hacia otro lado. -Es lo menos que puedo hacer para ... Alguien tan leal como tú y los demás.

- _... No sé por qué solo ahora estoy notando algo así, pero Gremory es realmente una chica linda, y puede hacer cosas realmente lindas como esta. Me olvido de ellos principalmente por el hecho de cómo solía ser.-_ Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y, en general, decidió jugar un poco con ella. -Gracias. Eso significa mucho para mí ... Rina .

-Hago lo que puedo ... Eheheh.- Ella se volvió hacia el y sonrió.

- _Uh ~ ... Esta no fue la reacción que esperaba de ella en absoluto, especialmente ahora que ella se ha vuelto toda enferma de amor.-_ Uh ... ¿Te das cuenta de que acabo de llamarte por tu primer nombre, verdad?- Levanto un dedo para llamar su atención. Su única respuesta fue un zumbido confuso y una inclinación a un lado de su cabeza. - _De eso esperaba mucho más, ahora que estamos tan cerca en nuestra ... ¿Relación ...?-_ Ella continuó mirándome con esos grandes ojos purpúreos confusos.

-¿Si y?- Ella dijo sin una pizca de malicia, confundida e inclinando su cabeza hacia el otro lado.

- _No lo entiendo, ¿por qué está reaccionando así?-_ Gremory parpadeó una, dos veces, y luego habló.

-No lo entiendo, Ichijou, ¿cuál es el problema? Me has llamado así desde hace un tiempo.

-...

-...?

- _¿Espera? ¡Sí! ¡¿Qué?! La he estado llamando así ... ¡sin siquiera darme cuenta! ¡Esto es así en mal estado!-_ la mirada confundida de rina de repente se convirtió en una sonrisa, mientras tarareaba una canción victoriosa y se acercaba a el.

-Oh ~ ... Hoh? No me digas que no lo has notado hasta este punto? Eeeeh ~, ¿no es lindo ~? Tal vez Ichijou es mucho más puro de lo que todos pensaron ~!- ¡Ella comenzó a decir de una manera muy despreocupada y burlona!

-Oh, te jodo, Grem ... ¡Rina! -Solto sus manos y se dio la vuelta, principalmente para evitar mirarla a ella y a ella y versu cara sonrojada.- _Esto es horrible, ¡tan cojo!_ -Cállate, Rin -... Uuuuuuugh ~! ¡Y deja de reírte! ¡Esto no es gracioso!- Dijo ahora escondiendo su cara en vergüenza e intentando su mejor esfuerzo para bloquear sus risas.- _Uf, este es el peor sentimiento, yo ... No puedo decir que odio, pero tampoco me gusta.-_ De repente, una sombra se arrastró sobre su espalda, y entonces sintió que alguien cruzaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sostenía su cuerpo ligero y 'suave' sobre eñ. - _Grem -... Rina.-_ Al final, suspiro en derrota. Fue completamente aniquilado, y ella ni siquiera usó su [Poder de la Destrucción]. Suspiro- ¿realmente te importa y crees en un perdedor como yo, Rina? Quiero decir, puedo morir en cualquier momento a partir de ahora.

-Claro, puedes ser un perdedor, pero eres mi perdedor! Además, no soy mejor, así que puedes decir que somos iguales.- Ella dijo, sin ninguna vacilación, pero con un profundo tinte rojo en sus mejillas. el se siente caliente ahora.

- _Uh ~, me pregunto si esto parece estar en una relación. Me gusta ella, pero no así ... ¿Verdad?_

-Solo bromeo, Ichi-baka. ¡Eres lo mejor que hay para mí! Si fueras alguien más, no me habría ... enamorado de ti .-eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro

-¿Dijiste algo, Rina?- No escuché esa última parte bastante bien, estaba demasiado ocupada meditando (los hombres no se angustian) para notar su voz. Se dejó ir y rechazó su voz inaudita con la cabeza y las manos.

-Nu-uh, nada importante, de verdad. Solo da lo mejor de ti. Yo ... siempre te apreciaré ... -¡Ayúdate por ti mismo! ¡Sí!- Ella dijo en una actitud de 'podemos hacerlo' y una sonrisa, el sonrojo aún no desapareció de su rostro. el solto un bufido y volteo su cabeza lejos de ella, su rostro también adoptó un tono más rojo.

- _Uh ~, ¿por qué me está pasando esto?_

-Recuerda ¡esfuerzo máximo!

-Sí ... Máximo esfuerzo .- Suspiro, e hizo la mejor sonrisa que pudo reunir de buena gana, lo cual no fue más que forzar a los lados de mis labios a subir de una manera muy incómoda. Ella soltó una risita, y el desecho esa estúpida impresión.

- _Ella me tiene en la palma de su mano. Es gracioso, me gusta un poco, ahora._

-Ichijou ...?

-¿Qué es, Rin -...?

CH -...!

¡PAFT!

-Hmph ~! Iffiyoou ~ ...!- Y lo hizo Después de semanas y semanas de intenso entrenamiento, finalmente logré crear su técnica sorpresa para detener el beso, golpeando suavemente la mitad de su rostro y evitando el picoteo sorpresa. Retiro su mano de la cara bonita de rina y vio una marca de mano roja impresa en ella, su cara picante adornaba el resto. -¡Moooh ~, eso no fue divertido, Ichijou!

-Heh, fue un poco gracioso.- se río entre dientes, y ella apretó su puchero aún más. Sin embargo, ella vino allí con buenas intenciones y se preocupa por el.- _Entonces tal vez pueda darle algo de crédito_.- La picoteé en la mejilla, y luego ella se volvió catatónica. -¿Aquí, feliz ahora? Sé que viniste aquí con las mejores intenciones, así que ... Uh, gracias, Rina. Eso fue ... Una recompensa.

-¡Heheheh ~, seguro! ¡No hay problema! ¡Ahora me siento mucho mejor para hacer mi tarea! ¡Hasta luego, Ichijou- Y luego asintió con su sonrisa más brillante hasta ese momento, y caminó hacia el ascensor de nuevo, pero no sin antes lanzarle un beso.

- _Huh, esto es lo más feliz que ha tenido desde su regreso._

-Ah ... ¡Ichijou! ¡No olvides la cena de hoy!

-Sí, sí. Lo sé; lo sé.

Y con eso, tomó el elevador lejos de este piso, dejándolo solo otra vez.

- _Wow, no fue ese tipo de iluminación. Así que la he estado llamando ... ¿Por su apodo todo este tiempo? Eso es un poco embarazoso, pero me alegro de que ella me deje hacerlo de todos modos. Huh ... Esta no es la primera vez que llamo a alguien por un sobrenombre, pero ha pasado un tiempo desde que no cuento el caso de Tasha (Su verdadero nombre es Natalia, quién podría haber pensado) . De acuerdo, ya basta de eso, hagamos un poco más de entrenamiento-_ convoco su [Boosted Gear], llamo la [replica de Ascalon] en cuarto lugar y comenzo a balancear la espada para controlarla.- _De acuerdo, concéntrate, parte de tu cuerpo ... Lo estás usando para defenderte y, por lo tanto, no debes temer que sea su ventaja y ..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Gaaaaah! No puedo! ¿Cómo puedo concentrarme cuando todavía estoy pensando en el hecho de que he estado llamando a Gremory 'Rina' TODO EL TIEMPO? GYAAAAAAH ~! ¡Muy frustrante!_

-Tsukino-chin ~?- Cuando se levanto de su ataque de hisopo, noto que la espada se atascó en el techo, justo al lado del agujero anterior. Lo recogió de allí, y de ese agujero más grande, un ojo furtivo salió de allí. Era púrpura y grande, así que sabe quién es. -Por favor, deja de hacer agujeros. Nos estás molestando.

-Lo siento Tasha, estoy teniendo algunos accidentes aquí.- Dijo con un suspiro, agarrando fuertemente su nueva espada y balanceándola un par de veces para calentarla un poco antes de la siguiente sesión de entrenamiento. Espera un minuto. -¡Oye, Tasha! ¡Ese es mi baño! ¿Qué estás haciendo allá arriba?

-...

-...?!

-cala-cala-calabazas ~, el mejor Halloween que hayas visto ~. calaba-cala-calabazas ~, brujas ~ ...

-¡ **TASHA** ...!

* * *

 **parte 7**

mañana siguiente, academia kuoh

 _-Y aquí estoy de nuevo en la academia de Kuoh. Yo, el [emperador dragón rojo] Tsukino Ichijou, caminando lado a lado con mi querido harén de Demonios y una sexy chica zorro. Debo decir que no puedo creer que incluso me haya molestado en despertarme hoy, principalmente porque anoche estaba demasiado ocupada haciendo estallar cerezas y divirtiéndome habitualmente con mis chicas, además de la loli, los círculos alrededor de los ojos y las vendas de mis manos firmando eso ayer fue de hecho una fiesta sin fin. Me pregunto qué tipo de travesuras enfrentaré hoy, porque ..._

-Deja de jugar con mis pensamientos, Mizuki -san!- Y el verdadero Tsukino Ichijou-san la regañó por divertirse, con ellos caminando hacia Kuoh. Sí, los he engañado a todos, era Kyouka Mizuki hablando, ¡el Esper preferido de todos! se volvió hacia ichijiu con su sonrisa habitual.

- _Pero en serio, Izuki. ¿Qué pasa con esos vendajes y bolsas de ojos? Te ves cansado._ -Él la miró y suspiró.

-Uf, un conocido mío me dio una espada mágica, pero es muy difícil para mí controlarla. He estado entrenando desde la noche anterior y no dormí mucho.

- _Huh, suena duro, amigo. Pero eres muy trabajador, de una forma u otra, harás lo mejor que puedas y algo loco sucederá para que tengas éxito.-_ Ichijou la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero luego se masajeó las sienes y se alejó.- _Sí, ve a descansar un poco, dragón, tú. Tengo algunas aspirinas en mi bolsillo si quieres algo.-_ Se dio la vuelta, asintió y extendió la palma de su mano hacia ella, mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos las aspirinas, y ahora con ellas, se inclinó nuevamente y se alejó.

-Oh, buenos días para ti, Kyouka-dono.-mizuki se volteo por el resto del harén de ichijou, y mientras Berolina se cruzó en su camino sin un saludo adecuado, solo un jadeo arrogante, liu bei-sensei y Natalia agitaron sus manos hacia ella, con la más grande llevando a kuramaa en su espalda. - _Oh hey, sensei, Natalia-san._

-Por favor, evita llamarme así. Es una cosa de brujas.- La bruja de cabello violeta dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos, y jalo la de mizuki en una postura defensiva.

- _De acuerdo, entonces, sin resentimientos, vamos bien._ -Ella dio una sonrisa por eso.

-Apreciado.

- _No hay problema. Ahora, ¿qué pasa con la zorra? Ella parece un poco triste.-_ liu bei-sensei fue quien lo dijo por ella.

-Kurama-dono aparentemente vio algo bastante siniestro ayer, lo que la traumatizó bastante a tal estado. Una verdadera vergüenza, realmente.- La pelirosa con las tetas más grandes dijo, y de facto, las ondas mentales de kurama son un desastre, más como una estática mental no permite que mizuki vea claramente.

- _Eh, ella es una youkai, debería estar bien en poco tiempo. Aún así, buenos días para ti, Akabane. Espero tu recuperación_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Sí, todavía nada. Lo que sea_ \- ella camino hacia Kuoh y tomo la iniciativa- _ya que no quiero perder clases y es bueno dar un paseo y hacer ejercicio. -_ ¿Cómo creen que mantiene su hermosa silueta a pesar de tener el poder de teletransportarme desde la Tierra a la Luna y en cualquier lugar intermedio? Cuando llegué al lado de Ichijou, sin embargo, allí estaba enfrentando a su novia ninja, compartiendo miradas y sin decir nada. Incluso Berolina se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de la luchadora pareja mientras luchaban por dominar el resplandor o lo que sea.

Ichijou hizo una mueca, Ren hizo lo mismo. El dragón inclinó su cabeza, y el ninja se rascó la parte posterior de su cuello. Compartieron miradas incómodas que eran una mezcla entre "amantes luchadores" y "shounen miradas silenciosas de héroe contra rival" (que probablemente sea lo mismo, en realidad.), Y al final, ambos suspiraron y la albino desapareció con una golpe del viento, e Ichijou se dirigió hacia la entrada. Para una gente normal, esa fue una discusión bastante estúpida y silenciosa, pero para mizuki, fue un enfrentamiento de quién puede gritar más fuerte mentalmente.

- _En serio, sus mentes estaban en un desastre. Oye, dragón! ¿A que se debió todo eso?_

-No es de tu incumbencia, Mizuki-san. Aunque de todos modos buscarás en mi mente, ¿no?

- _Me conoces bastante bien, o quizás soy demasiado fácil de leer, irónicamente. Pero esta vez, no lo haré, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque también eres bastante fácil de leer cuando estás enojado. Aparentemente ustedes dos se pelearon. O tal vez descubriste su pequeño secreto, jejeje._

-...

-...

-...

- _Fue solo una broma ... Pero, ¡Mierda, descubriste su secreto!_

-¡Cállate, maldito esper! ¡Déjame en paz!- Y se despidió con bastante brusquedad, volviendo su mirada enfurecida hacia ella y caminando hacia la entrada a gran velocidad. ella trato de leer su mente, pero no solo era una interferencia sucia, el dragón dentro de él bloqueaba la entrada mental. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una mano la sostuvo del hombro y le impidió hacer cualquier otra cosa. se volteo y vio a berolina.

-Kyouka-san, creo que es mejor para ti evitar a Ichijou por un tiempo. Puede ser bastante ... Violento cuando está molesto. Respeta su privacidad solo por esta vez.- Lo dijo con una mezcla de preocupación y torpeza, señalando una pequeña herida en el cuello.

- _Wow, ¿de verdad?_

-no recuerdo mucho de esto, pero su se que ichijou estaba molesta mas allá del uso de razón

- _Kay, no tengo nada que ganar al hacer enojar a alguien, de todos modos. Podría ser un troll, pero no soy un matón._ -Gremory abrió una sonrisa y asintió.

-Muchas gracias, Kyouka-san.

- _No hay problema.-_ Y luego desestimó la conversación y caminó con el resto de su [nobleza] hacia Kuoh. - _Huh ~ ... No puedo leer su mente, pero puedo leer su corazón, por lo que puedo decir que está loca por nuestro querido personaje principal. Hablando de eso, tal vez pueda enviarlo a él y a su mejor amiga ninja a un lugar agradable, tal vez uno de esos lugares de vacaciones como el monte. Fuji, Disneyworld, Cancún o incluso esa colonia de Alaska para que se enfríen la cabeza y tal vez se sientan cómodos el uno con el otro. Ahahahah, estoy hablando como una maldito fujioshi. Pero no es como si fuera el único que hiciera eso ..._

 _Sí, me refiero a ti, Fre -...!_

-¡Cañón de sorpresa!

ZING!

- _Buen intento. Sally-chan.-_ La pequeña intentó un ataque sorpresa en su contra, pero no solo gritó su supuestamente "furtivo" golpe, ella mentalmente habla muy fuerte dentro de su cabeza. - _Supongo que incluso la gente normal la escucharía gritar en su mente.-_ La atrapé dentro de una bola de ondas mentales, y la nivelé a su lado.- _que tal pequeña, lo siento, pero esta vez no._

-¡Mooh ~! ¡Algún día verás mi venganza, ESPer! ¡Y será dolorosa y placentera!- Dijo con un puchero, cuando mizuki noto que un par de cuernos curvados habían brotado a los lados de su cabeza.¿Tal vez otro de los genes de la vida loca de su abuelo? Sin mencionar, ella también usa el uniforme de Kuoh. Después de una búsqueda mental rápida, supo que ella también se inscribió aquí.

- _Oh, entonces eso me hace tu senpai, Sally-chan._

-¡Hunf! ¡Nunca! ¡Como la futura reina del harén, no me inclinaré ante nadie más que mi maestro, el [emperador dragón rojo]!

- _Eh, buena suerte con eso. Con la tasa decreciente de natalidad en esta nación, su sueño podría no ser tan malo de una idea.-_ Libero a la bebé híbrida de la jaula mental y la acompaño hacia Kuoh. Ella estaba un poco indecisa, pero luego hizo un puchero y la sostuvo de la mano como un buen niño. Necesita ir a ver a la directora Morimoto para decir algo sobre el santuario Amamiya, su hogar, mientras mizuki también debe ir allí, ya que la directora dijo que ella y su cuadrilla necesitan a alguien que los ayude con los materiales de construcción para arreglar el piso y el gimnasio techo.

-¡Némesis-sama también dijo que podría necesitar la ayuda del abuelo en algunos asuntos de exorcismo! Y decidió que si él lo permite, ¡puedo formar parte de la [nobleza] de Berolina-sama! ¡Un paso hacia mi sueño!- Ella dijo.

- _Oh, entonces ella quiere ser parte del pequeño grupo de inadaptados de Ichijou, eso es lindo y todo, quiero decir, cada grupo necesita un loli, y ella es perfecta para el papel a pesar de seguir siendo una ilegal. Convertirse en una reina del harén, no creo que sea un trabajo muy difícil de hacer, con todos esos diablos sedientos.-_ Volvió a mirarla, y otra vez estaba enfurruñando sus mejillas.- _Ah, entonces ella también obtuvo eso de Izuki._

-Qué grosero. Ya sabes, los hombres son criaturas más complejas que las mujeres a veces. ¡No les importa solo el sexo, sino también el tamaño, el volumen y el conocimiento al respecto! Por eso es que yo

 _-Ahahahah, suenas como uno de esos protagonistas de no canonicos que tratan de justificar sus acciones y ser todo anti pervertido cuando generalmente son peores que el protagonista en ese sentido. Pero estás en lo correcto. No es solo sexo, se trata de T & A y de lo bien que se siente. _-La cara de Sally-chan luego se iluminó en una sonrisa.

-Uh-huh! Así que es por eso que me voy a quedar con el maestro y pasar el tiempo que tendré que hacer para convertirme en la reina del harén él y su senpai se han convertido en ...!- Y antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, sus ojos brillaron de un modo aterrador, y una mata de pelo brotó de su cabeza, mucho más como el detector del Kitaro. La pequeña exorcista se detuvo y obligó a mizuki a hacer lo mismo. -¡Kyouka-sama! ¡Puedo sentirlo! Hay algo bastante siniestro ... ¡justo a la vuelta de la esquina de este corredor!

- _Algo siniestro'? ¿Como que?-_ sally solo se volvió hacia mízuki y negó con la cabeza negativamente. - _Dijiste algo acerca de que 'algo siniestro' estaba a la vuelta de la esquina_ , _así que como precaución, me pegare a la pared y le dare un pequeño sonar mental. Huh, qué extraño, no puedo sentir nada a partir de este punto. Debería ser más fácil ya que hay uno alrededor, pero no hay ninguno.-_ pone su cabeza al otro lado de la esquina con la pequeña exorcista y, a la derecha de Sally, había algo bastante sombrío frente a la puerta que conducía a la sala del consejo estudiantil, una masa negra sin forma de algo bastante espeluznante, más como una masa concentrada de blob negro. - _Espera, creo que sé lo que es eso,_ _es una de las [7 misteriosas maravillas de la academia Kuoh], como tu y yo ¡la mancha fantasmagórica sin forma que vaga por los pasillos!_

-¡Ah, Kyouka-sama! ¡Ten cuidado! Puede que no se parezca, pero puedo sentir el aura espeluznante de una parca partiendo de eso.- la loli dijo haciendo la misma postura que mizuki.

- _¿Una parca, un shinigami, el portador de la muerte? Pero, ¿de qué tipo de parca estamos hablando? El que mata o el que guía a las almas para la otra vida._

-No lo sé, ¡pero todos están bajo el mando de lord Hades el dios de la muerte de la facción griega y se supone que reciden en [hades] el reino de la muerte greco-romano! ¡Y créanme, por el color de su túnica, puedo decir que es bastante poderosa!

- _Un parca, en la academia Kuoh. No puedo decir nada porque soy un bicho raro por mi cuenta (incluso para los estándares de los que me rodean, debo agregar), pero esto me dio curiosidad, ¿por qué solo el sirviente de Lord Hades del reino de los muertos estaría aquí en Kuoh? ¿academia? Tal vez quiere absorber las vidas del consejo estudiantil, por lo que vale._ -Sally parecía alarmada por esa extraña forma de pensar- _pero nunca se sabe. Además, ese también es uno de los [7 misterios maravillosos de la academia Kuoh], muy parecido a nosotros, y no queremos ser etiquetados de la misma manera como un posible asesino._

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Vamos a detener a ese monstruo antes de que sea demasiado tarde!- Sally dijo de repente, mientras caminaba de puntillas hacia un escondite más cercano, acercándose a ese humo negro sin forma. Vieron que llegaba a algo parecido a una cuchilla hacia el ojo de la cerradura de la puerta, y cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer paso, Sally desafortunadamente dio un paso demasiado fuerte, y el eco llegó a la dicho Parca, convirtiendo lo que parece una máscara de calavera de un solo cuerno hacia ellas. ¡En el momento en que cruzaron miradas, giró hacia el lado opuesto y comenzó a escapar! -¡Ah! ¡No tan rápido, Engendro del Rey de la muerte! ¡No dejaremos que lastimes a nadie en este lugar maldito por la autoridad de Gremory!

- _Ella tiene razón.-_ mizuki levitaba desde el suelo y perseguía esa gota informe sin fin junto con el aprendiz de Ichijou. Trato de atraparla en una de sus jaulas mentales, pero la parca demostró ser demasiado rápida para atraparla a tiempo, así que la única respuesta fue formar paredes eléctricas de cristal para frenarla, ya que no puede leer su mente tampoco- _Mierda, va por las escaleras, ¡no podemos dejar que llegue a los demás!_

-¡Kyouka-sama! ¡Dame un golpe!- Dijo la pequeña exorcista, cuyo cuerpo ahora estaba cubierto de algo así como una sustancia viscosa púrpura. Ella misma se resbaló en el suelo y comenzó a rodar debido a su cuerpo sin fricción.

- _Espera, estás pensando ... Es una broma, puedo leer mentes, sé lo que estás tramando._

-¡Usaré mis poderes de Slime heredados para alcanzarla con mi cuerpo gelatinoso y resbaladizo! ¡Así que patearme como lo haría el capitán Oozora!

- _Psh ... ¿De verdad? ¿Cuántos años tienes de nuevo? Pero como sea, eso debería ser divertido.-_ Paro su levitación y, levantando una de sus piernas como un verdadero héroe shounen, pateo una verdadera bola de fuego contra el pícaro segador. Como era de esperar, el cuerpo de Sally fue lo suficientemente rápido como para chocar contra la segadora, y pronto ambas se estrellaron en una pared cercana, cubriendo un buen pedazo de la vecindad con sustancia pegajosa azulada. - _Supongo ... Hemos ganado esta vez. Buen trabajo, Sally-chan!_

-¡Sí! ¡Lo hicimos!

¡ CAHAM!

-Quiero decir ... Huh, fue mejor de lo esperado.

- _¿Está tratando de sonar como Izuki? Eso es lindo, pero creo que estaría más molesto que solo sonriendo como un idiota a pesar de sus palabras.-_ Atrapo a la parca dentro de una bola de fuerza tesla antes de que pudiera escapar de ellas otra vez, y pronto mizuki y Sally se sonreíron la una a la otra. - _Sí, lo hicimos, pequeño._

-¡Sí! ¡el Maestro estará tan orgulloso de que nos hayamos ocupado de eso!

- _Sí, pero ahora, un pequeño interrogatorio. Probablemente debería teletransportar esta cosa a algún lugar bastante agradable o a la oficina de la Directora, pero antes de eso, tengo algunas preguntas que hacer por curiosidad. Oye, parca_ , _¿puedes oírme? Si puedes, probablemente también puedas entenderme. Entonces, ¿hay alguna razón para que sigas así, justo antes de que empiece la clase?_

-...- Sin respuesta, y su mente también es un montón de palabras muertas al azar en una melodía arcaica y en enfrentamientos mixtos.

- _No puedo leer su mente, o veo su cara debido a esa máscara, y lo único que rezuma es este espeluznante aura de muerte ..._

-¡Apuesto a que quería escabullirse a algún lugar dentro del cuerpo del consejo estudiantil y asesinar a todos allí desde las sombras!- Sally acusó a la mancha negra, cuyo aura se volvió más y más oscura.

- _Esto me está dando escalofríos, y el hecho de que no quiera hablar solo empeora la situación. Olvídalo por ahora, Sally-chan, tal vez será lo mejor si nos contactamos primero con la directora Morimoto y luego ..._

WHUU ...

- _Espera, ¿qué ...?_

¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Y sucedió No saben lo que pasó, lo único que recuerdan fue un sonido parecido a un zumbido fuerte y profundo, como el llanto de una ballena, y de repente sus cuerpos no podían moverse, sus piernas se debilitaron, y su concentración se rompió, tanto rompió la barrera mental e hizo que Sally se desmayara, mientras mizuki estaba tan aturdida por eso no pudo moverse nada.

la parca se liberó de su prisión, y aterrizó un par de pies frente a ella de su manto sin forma, un par de tacones negros. mizuki trato de formar otra barrera a su alrededor, pero fue inútil, sus oídos todavía estaban sonando, por lo que no podía formar materia con sus ondas cerebrales.

- _Mierda, los ataques mentales son mi debilidad, y ese último golpeó duro ..._

Sin embargo, en lugar de hacer algo áspero, la parca la miró, luego a Sally, y luego ... Si se inclinaba como lo haría una persona educada, y se dio la vuelta para tratar de escapar de nuevo.

- _¿Espera? ¿Una parca que no mataría a alguien tan indefenso como yo?_ -¡E-Espera! Parca-sa -...!-ella hablo

-¡PATADA SITRI!

DOOOOOOON!

Y antes de que la parca pudiera responder a mis súplicas, la parca fue disparada sin piedad por un destello azul oscuro directo a su máscara, ¡haciéndola estrellarse contra la pared! la visión de mizuki todavía estaba un poco borrosa, pero pude ver quién era, piernas altas, hermosas, fuertes envueltas en llamas negras y cabello azul con ojos morados. Es ... Es ...

-¡Soy Serena Shitori de amor y justicia! ¡En nombre de la Academia Kuoh y de todos los estudiantes en ella, te castigaré!- Ella dijo haciendo una pose. Sí, definitivamente es la querida pero extrañamente evitada presidente del consejo estudiantil Shitori Serena, o Serena Sitri del clan Sitri . Después de ese pequeño espectáculo, Kaichou se acercó más a la muerta parca(ironico) y echó un rápido vistazo. -Ahora, ahora, mantén la calma y el equilibrio, segador-san. Si me das una razón para tu presencia en mi dominio, no te lastimaré ... tanto.

-...- La parca no dijo nada, solo levantó la vista para mirar a serena. la pelinegra-azulada tenía un aura de calma a su alrededor todo el tiempo mientras hablaba, sin embargo, cuando echó un rápido vistazo, aterrizó sus ojos sobre nosotros, gateando impotentemente en el piso, y luego ... Se hizo oscuro.

-Entonces ... No hablarás, pero tienes suficiente coraje para hacer un número sobre mis preciosos compañeros de clase. Como presidente del consejo estudiantil, esto es algo que no puedo ni voy a pasar por alto.- Dijo en un tono tranquilo, pero atemorizante, y sus manos se extendieron hacia donde estaría el cuello de la Parca, y lo levantaron del suelo. Todo el ser oscuro ahora temblaba, y su máscara se estaba rompiendo lentamente.

- _Wow, Kaichou da miedo ahora._

-Ahora, dame una excusa, algo que te dé la esperanza de que puedas escapar de este ~. ¡Vamos, parca! ¡Dijo algo!

-...

-¿Nada? Oh, bueno. ¡Es hora de romper el juramento de Batman!

- _Espera, Kaichou! ¡No hagas nada duro! No nos hizo daño, solo ... ¡Nos detuvo y trató de escapar! Sea lo que sea, ¡no quería matarnos!-_ Aparentemente, Serena escuchó la súplica, mental cuando se volvió para ver a mizuki.

-¿Eh ...? ¿Qué hay en ...?

-... Lo siento.-dijo la parca

-¿Espera?

-¿Eh ...?

-¡ Waaaaaah ~! ¡Lo siento! ¡No lo hice a propósito! ¡Estaba tan asustado que me asusté! ¡Por favor no me mates ~!- Y luego ... Eso sucedió. La parca finalmente habló con un grito bastante femenino y casi adorable pidiendo misericordia y ayuda, y su máscara finalmente se hizo añicos, revelando el rostro de una mujer bastante pálida con cabello castaño largo ondulado y ojos negros, que casi gritaba con ríos por ellos. serena jadeó sorprendida, y soltó a la parca, que ahora estaba llorando en el suelo. -Hiiiih ~! ¡Por favor no me mates ~! Solo quiero inscribirme en esta escuela, ¡pero todos son tan temibles ~!

-Huuuh ~ ... Bueno ... Uhh ~ ...

- _Wow, ¿no es incómodo? La llamada masa amorfa sin forma de la academia Kuoh, una de las maravillas más terroríficas que hubo, es solo una chica mansa con grandes tetas tratando de inscribirse aquí ... O algo así. Por la mirada en ella ahora, y por el hecho de que tiene un gran moretón en la mejilla izquierda, me hace replantearme quién es el verdadero villano aquí._ -serena se quedó sin palabras, e intentó alcanzar a la ahora desventurada niña.

-Huuuh ... ¿Oye ...?

-¡Hiiiih ~! ¡Noooo ~! ¡No me mates ~! Seré bueno, ¡déjame en paz ~!- Pero entonces la parca se arrastró como una cucaracha sin piernas, haciendo que serena se sintiera aún peor, si su aura fuera una indicación. Ni siquiera la mejor heroína que Kuoh haya tenido pudo lidiar con eso. No la culpen ...

Después de un tiempo, hablar mucho y evitar que los demás estudiantes vieran tanta confusión en una chica, finalmente se acomodaron en la sala del consejo estudiantil. La chica parca tiene un nombre, Whiswain (cojo, ¿no?), Y aparentemente es una híbrido de parca-humano criada por su progenitor humano y solo ahora se está poniendo en contacto con su lado sobrenatural, tratando de inscribirse en Kuoh por sí misma. se siente más 'en casa', como ella dice. Aparentemente, ha fallado desde entonces ...

-Huuuh ~ ... Interesante, interesante de hecho. Sin embargo, eso no explica por qué estabas tratando de colarse en la sala del consejo estudiantil. ¿Te importaría explicar eso, señorita?- Y de nuevo, la pequeña aprendiz estaba imitando a su mentor, usando una silla para ponerse al mismo nivel de la chica parca tersa, que estaba encogida de miedo lejos de la niña.

- _Fue algo divertido ver eso, pero tranquilo por ahora; Sally-chan, la estás asustando._

-Está bien ~!

-Pero ella tiene razón. Whiswain-chan. Me gustaría saber por qué estabas tratando de llegar a mi oficina.- la ahora tranquila y sonriente presidenta del consejo estudiantil dijo mientras sirvió más té en la copa de Whiswain. La Dama demonio se demostró a sí misma que puede dar miedo cuando quiere, y hasta mizuki esta un poco incómoda al respecto.

- _Oye, Grim Reaper, sabes tus cosas, será mejor que lo expliques pronto. Por cierto, quiero más té, kaichou._

-Claro, aquí va, Mizuki-chan

- _Gracias._

-Yo estaba tratando primero de ... contactar a Nemesis-san, la directora, pero estaba tan asustada de ella que ... casi renuncio a intentar inscribirme aquí ~! Escuché que una vez golpeó a su propia hermana, por lo que ¡Tenía miedo de que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo conmigo ~! - Medio-dijo medio-lloró la híbrida, tomando un sorbo rápido de su té mientras serena trataba de consolarla solo para que la segadora saltara de su asiento.

 _-Wow, ella podría ser una segadora, pero le falta columna vertebral. Además, no puedo leer su mente_ \- pero Serena estaba rezumando un aura muy incómoda. mizuki ayudo a la parca a sentarse otra vez, y ella continuó su historia.

-Entonces ... pensé que podría contactar al consejo estudiantil en su lugar ... Pero cuando escuché que también tenían un hombre lobo y otras cosas aterradoras ... Yo siempre estaría ocioso tratando de reunir el coraje suficiente para llamarte a todos,

-¡Hyahahahah! ¡parca-onee-chan es una cobarde! ¡Asustada de su propia sombra!- Sally se rió de ella, mientras Serena ocultaba su sonrisa y sus risas.

- _Sí, es algo gracioso lo asustada que está. Kahahahah ~._

-q-¡Qué cruel ~! ¡Waaaaah ~! ¡Deja de reírte de mí ~! ¿Por qué nadie quiere reírse conmigo, solo de mí ~? ¡Waaaah ~!"-¡Ah ah! Allí ella vuelve a llorar como un bebé. Esto va a perder su encanto muy pronto, eso es seguro. Serena dejó de reír y puso sus manos en el hombro de Whiswain de una manera tranquilizadora. O al menos lo intento, porque la morena en el momento en que vio que la mano se acercaba, simplemente desapareció del lugar para esconderse detrás de mizuki, dejando que serena se resbalara, perdiera un paso y cayera al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

- _Lo siento Kaichou, ¡pero eso también fue divertido!_

-Bueno, tal vez tu temperamento tiene algo que ver con eso ... O algo así ~.- Sally otra vez emulando el discurso de Ichjijou.

- _Heheh, no, esa era demasiado dura con ella, Sally-chan, no puedes simplemente juzgar a la gente como algunas personas.-_ serena se levantó del piso y se sentó en una silla.

-Está bien, está bien. Vamos a pasar de largo aquí, Whiswain-chan. Notificaré a Nemesis-san sobre tu inscripción aquí, y olvidaré todo lo que acaba de suceder.- Serena dijo ahora a distancia, agitando su mano inocentemente hacia la parca detrás de mízuki. la morena asomó su cabeza por el hombro de mizuki y miró a través del ojo que no estaba cubierto por su largo flequillo. serena le guiñó un ojo, y se sirvió un poco más de té.

-E-¿En serio? ¿Después de todo lo que pasamos? Y yo ... ¡soy una de las [maravillas de Kuoh]!- Ella dijo con un tono exasperado.

- _Eh, no te preocupes, la gente finalmente se olvidará de todos modos. Soy una de las Maravillas, junto con Sally-chan._ La parca se volvió hacia mízuki.

-R-Realmente ...? Entonces ... Tal vez yo también pueda ... Pero la transferencia tan tarde en el año aquí es ... Un poco aterrador ...

- _Hombre, ella es realmente un gatito asustado._

-Bueno, sí. No conoces a nadie, y una chica bonita como tú atrae demasiada atención no deseada, sin nadie que te proteja.- Serena dijo en un tono bastante tranquilo, que contrastaba con la cara exasperada de la segadora, pero conociéndola leyéndola, mizuki puede decir que ella ya tiene un plan en mente. Y supongo que todos podemos suponer en quién está pensando. -¡Pero no te preocupes, sé que es un grupo perfecto para pasar el rato! ¡Y no te preocupes, son tan socialmente incómodos que te acostumbrarás a Kuoh en poco tiempo!

-Eh ... ¿De verdad ...?

- _Oh, todos sabemos cómo esto se reducirá a ..._

* * *

 **parte 8**

en otra parte de la academia

-¡Oye, Ichijou! ¡Es tu nueva novia ! ¡Whiswain!

-Qué...?

- _Huhuhuh, típico ~. Ludger estaba realmente equivocada, ¡esta vida siempre es emocionante!_

* * *

 **y así concluye el capitulo, vaya hombre, mas de viente mil palabras, no pensaba hacerlo tan largo pero en el camino, simplemente termino así, ahora, la pregunta del día, quien ya sabían desde el principio que ren era una chica, solo diré que desde mi punto de vista eso estaba claro desde su primera aparición, y si ichijou recibió la replica de ascalon, si la replica, no la original, pero no se preocupen, que su poder es muy similar al de la ascalon original que apareció en DxD aunque inferior al de la ascalon original de la era de este fic, pero eso lo explicare luego, ahora la pregunta del capitulo, ¿cual es el verdadero motivo por el que nero le entrego, ascalon a ichijou?**

* * *

 **conceptos**

5th maravilla- el Misterioso estudiante de la clase 2-B

 **Verdad** : El mencionado estudiante existe, llamado Satoru Nekomecha, un robot en forma de lata con orejas de gato que se hace llamar un nekomata. Dicha interferencia es una extraña antena de longitud de onda ubicada en la parte superior de su cabeza, que causa dichas ondas de interferencia, a las que llama poderes de [arte sabio]. Una vez que se le dice que lo apague, respeta cortésmente y evita cualquier problema.

6ma maravilla- La mancha oscura y malvada alrededor de la oficina de la Directora

 **Verdad** : el que espera afuera es en realidad el tímido y lindo híbrido semi-divinoWhiswain , que debido a su timidez, es incapaz de reunir suficiente coraje para entrar a la oficina durante las clases, y cuando estalla el almuerzo, se esconde por temor a otros estudiantes, repitiendo dicho proceso una y otra vez.

 **[Ryuuteimaru]** (龍帝丸; Ryūteimaru) traducido como el [navío del emperador dragón] también conocido **[Giant Harem Flying Fortress]** **(** 巨大なハーレム飛行要塞; Kyodaina hāremu hikō yōsai **)** que se traduce en la [fortaleza gigante voladora del harem] es el [Familiar] de el [dragón verdadero] Issei satanas en la tradición draconiana, y ahora sirve como el principal medio de transporte para que el [equipo Weiß] viaje alrededor de la [brecha dimensional] en la actualidad. Originalmente siendo uno de los [Skíðblaðnir](barco volador de los dioses) forjado por la tribu Ívaldi tras ser engañados por loki, ahí diferentes versiones de como uno de estos llego a manos de lord issei, en una se dice que fue uno de los regalos que recibió del dios odin cuando la facción nórdica se uno a la [alianza mitológica], otra que fue algo que recibió después de derrotar al rey de asgard vidar otras que fue algo que obtuvo en un viaje a la [brecha dimensional]. Arthuria Pendragon encontró un [Ryuuteimaru] errante mientras viajaba por la [brecha dimensionalo en busca del Gran Rojo. Más tarde fue adoptada por ella. Se convirtió en parte del [equipo Weiß] ya que. Por alguna razón, solo puede responder a Elizabeth o Arthuria, y de vez en cuando, los miembros lo oirán gemir "Maestro" en lugares aislados de la nave

 **historia:** Originalmente conocido como el [navío del emperador dragón] y siendo el [familiar] del [rey demonio] Issei Satanas recibido como un obsequio por parte de surt segundo la [torre] [pieza mutada] de la [nobleza] del [rey demonio] sirchez lucifer, supuestamente se perdió después del [casi Apocalipsis], el último enfrentamiento entre Gran Rojo y Trihexa. Desde que desapareció sin dejar rastros, el [Skíðblaðnir] fue considerado perdido en acción y presumiblemente muerto. Lo que nadie sabía en ese momento, sin embargo, fue que [Ryuuteimaru] realmente escapó a través de la [brecha dimensional] siendo dejado ahí por su amo lord issei, para monitorear el estado de las dimensiones tras el [casi apocalipsis], tiempo mas tarde el [familiar] empezaría a buscar la firma de energía de su amo quedando varado dentro de la [brecha dimensional] al perseguir constantemente la firma de energía del gran rojo la cual es similar a la de su amo

Después de décadas de búsqueda, el barco que se había desarrollado hasta el punto de una fortaleza gigante fue encontrado por Arthuria Pendragon en uno de sus viajes alrededor de la [brecha Dimensional]. Al ver el legado del anterior [emperador dragón blanco], Elizabeth, este se unió a ellos y desde entonces lo utilizan para transportes seguros alrededor de la [brecha dimensional], así como un acorazado para conflictos importantes.

 **descripción general:** a diferencia de la mayoría de los familiares, parece estar desprovista de cualquier emoción, solo siguiendo las órdenes de su maestro para llevar a los pasajeros a cualquier lugar que quiera de forma segura. Sin embargo, el barco aparentemente también tiene cierto sentido de conciencia y preservación, ya que en las principales batallas huirá del campo de batalla para evitar daños mayores. También está equipado con varios cañones y lanzadores de misiles para ayudar a otros a defenderse y defenderse a sí mismo.

El barco también es lo suficientemente espacioso como para transportar un pequeño ejército, y con suficientes habitaciones y almacenes para mantener un pequeño pelotón dentro de él durante meses. Por alguna razón, gime "Maestro ~" alrededor de los lugares más aislados, asustando a aquellos que desconocen los orígenes del barco.

 **curiosidades**

-La apariencia actual de ryuuteimaru se basa en el barco Ghost Kishin Niddhogg de la serie Soul Eater

-tras haberse alimentado durante milenios del poder del [diabolos dragón dios] issei, el barco a adquirido rasgos divinos siendo un arma de los dioses por si solo y el familiar mas poderosos que existe

-el barco apesta a semen y secreciones vaginales, ya se imaginaran por que

 **nuevos personajes**

 **haruka(** 春香; Haruka **)**

 **raza:** humana(heroe)

 **alias:** lady kaguya

 **cabello:** negro verdoso

 **ojos:** amarillo dorado

 **clasificación:** kaguya, kagura, heroe

 **afiliaciones:** villa hanzo(kagura)

 **equipo:** artes ninjas, desmond

 **familia**

sasuke sarutobi(ancestro)

cientos de esposos, esposas y amantes

ren(hija)

sayuri(hija)

desmond hellsing(amante)

varios decenas de hijos

 **personalidad:** Por ser uno de los humanos más fuertes en el mundo, así como una de las pocas entidades que pueden superar fácilmente a un demonio / ángel de clase suprema, el haruka es muy despreocupada y fácil de llevar, ya que no le importa el mundo a menos que algo amenaza su estilo de vida pacífico. A diferencia de otros kagura(líderes ninja), quien deciden cuál de sus hijos es más adecuado para ser un ninja, adopta una filosofía ninja bastante tranquila en la que afirma que todos pueden ser ninjas, siempre que puedan asumir la carga de ser solo un arma. . Haruka también demuestra la peculiar capacidad de sentir empatía, que contrasta con la filosofía ninja de 'Nunca comprometerse', seguida de otros, ya que posee un harén de docenas de hombres y mujeres, y varios niños, insinuando su capacidad de amar.

Cuando la situación lo llama, sin embargo, Haruka puede ser muy amenazante y sanguinaria, ya que adopta una postura de batalla muy violenta y despiadada. Aparentemente, fue por ella que Annabelle tomó la costumbre de chasquear los dedos con los pulgares, ya que parece que está haciendo eso por varios momentos. Curiosamente, Haruka habla en un dialecto de Kansai profundo y fuerte, que contrasta totalmente con su imagen de genio, pero también complementa su naturaleza generalmente tranquila pero agresiva.

 **apariencia:** A pesar de tener casi cien años, por ser un héroe, Haruka no envejece como lo haría un humano normal, ya que ella aparece como una mujer joven, bien dotada y saludable, entre los treinta y los treinta años. Ella tiene la piel blanca y clara, que es muy sensible a la luz debido a su herencia shinobi, ojos dorados, pelo largo verde negruzco que por lo general suelta para desorientar a sus enemigos y medidas exageradas.

Por ser una ninja, usualmente usa ropa suelta, fácil de mover y nada más, ya que afirma que no usa ropa interior porque es extremadamente molesto moverse.

 **curiosidades**

-Su apariencia se basa en Jasmine / Sayuri de la serie Senran Kagura.

-Su nombre significa 'Flor de primavera', en referencia a que todos los otros ninjas de su aldea llevan el nombre de flores.

-Ella habla en un dialecto Kansai distintivo, imaginese a un español escribiendo ingles pero no como se escribe sino como se dice.


	35. la violencia es la respuesta

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, todos conocemos las peleas varoniles entre hombre, pero quien dice que un hombre y una mujer peleando no puede ser igual de varonil**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **renacimiento 2: la violencia es la respuesta**

 **parte 1**

en la academia kuoh ,cuando ichijou salió de su clase para comprar un trago para el almuerzo, Serena, la chica más popular entre los de segundo año, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y la heredera del clan Sitri simplemente lo llamo a su oficina. Como esta vez no era Nemesis, se sintió un poco aliviado de que no fuera nada raro además de su típico acoso sexual o simplemente una manera de descargar algo de sus deberes como presidenta. Gran error, en el momento en que abrió la puerta, allí estaba ella, Serena mostrándole una chica de su estatura, con cabello castaño que flequillo cubría la mitad de su cara, un gran ojo negro, piel pálida y un hematoma en la mejilla por alguna razón, usando el uniforme de Kuoh.

-¡Oye, Ichijou! ¡Es tu nueva novia! ¡ Whiswain !

-¿Qué ~?

-¡Hiiiiih ~!- Y la morena, Whiswain, ¿de verdad escapó de las garras de Kaichou y se escondió detrás de su espalda, mirando con su único ojo a íchijou como si fuera una especie de monstruo. -S-Sitri-san ... ¡Este chico ... Este chico ...!

-Ah, claro. eres una parte parca, así que puedes ver lo desordenada y podrida que está su alma, ¿verdad?

- _Bueno, eso es grosero ... Espera, ¿mi alma? ¿Que demonios? Sin mencionar, esa chica, Whiswain-san, también tiene algo bastante siniestro sobre ella. No lo sé, pero con solo verla, siento un escalofrío en la espalda. ¿Es ella un demonio? ¿Un demonio? ¿O incluso un ángel? Estoy listo para todo en este momento_. -La peliazul oscuro se volvió hacia íchijou y señaló con el pulgar a Whiswain.

-Perdón por eso, Ichijou-kun. Ella es mitad parca por parte de su madre, así que puedes adivinar que, con tu [arte sagrado], sin mencionar como eres habitualmente, ella puede ver una parte de ti que no es exactamente amigable ...

-Parte ... parca ...- Parpadeo un par de veces mientras repetía esa frase con su propia boca.- _Recuerdo que Gremory me dijo que una de los sirvientes de lady Sona Sitri era una Parca ademas de parte del harem de senpai. Aparentemente, son un tipo de semidioses bajo el mando del señor Hades, el dios del reino de la muerte griego, mucho más fuerte que los demonios en términos de poder crudo y una amalgama entre los segadores y YuYu-hakushou-segadores, ellos envían almas errantes a la otra vida y luchar contra los que no quieren ir, que es bastante rudo ...Además, significa que su padre lo hizo con un esqueleto. No importa lo que diga la gente, esa es la cosa más hardcore de la historia._

-Oh, y Whiswain-chan, este es Tsukino Ichijou-kun. El semental más grande de Kuoh y portador del [Longinus] [Boosted Gear], aunque probablemente ya lo sepas a estas alturas.

-Dejando a un lado lo del semental más grande, sí, soy el portador actual del [Boosted Gear], Tsukino Ichijou, estudiante de la clase 1-B. Encantado de conocerte.- Dijo, alcanzando su mano derecha hacia la morena detrás del presidente. Ella tembló, y después de un rápido grito, se escapó de íchijou para esconderse debajo de una caja de cartón en la esquina de la habitación. Suspiro, ella va a ser uno de esos personajes, ¿verdad? -Err ... ¿presidenta?

-A menos que le des un desarrollo adecuado del carácter, ella se quedará así y perderá sus encantos en muy poco tiempo.-

- _Oh chico. Allí ella está dando esas vibraciones nuevamente. Sí, esos arquetipos pueden pasar de "lindo" a "mortalmente molesto" muy rápido, y además, nadie quiere ser así para siempre ... Excepto tal vez encerrados.-_ Serena se acercó y golpeó el pecho de ichijou con una mano, suspirando aliviada y sonriendo dulcemente.

-Y como conozco a otro joven torpe, adorable pero constante involucrado con montones y montones de personajes, pensé que tal vez él sería el compañero perfecto para ayudarla a hacer algunos amigos.

-Solo he tenído dos arcos de personajes diferentes, dame un respiro ...- murmuro bajo su propia miseria, mirando y contrastando con la disposición sonriente de serena.- _¿Que hay de mí? ¿Dónde está mi personaje cuando tengo mi propio desarrollo y les demuestro a todos que no soy solo un caramelo de ojos, que también me enamoro del protagonista por alguna razón de mierda? Oh espera, eso no sucederá, porque ya discutimos esto en el arco anterior. Espera ..._ -Además, ya tengo a Sally-chan a mi cargo, además de mi querida amiga, la esper. No creo que pueda evitar que Whiswain-san me odie o tema.

-¡Eso no será un problema, maestro mío!-

-¡Ay! ¡¿Que demonios?!- Acaba de hablar sobre el diablo, sin embargo, allí hay un descendiente de él, Salvatina Veritas, que apareció de la nada y estaba de pie, muy fuerte y poderosa, a pesar de que apenas alcanza el pecho de ichijou, con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa. cara. Ella abrió uno de sus ojos en un guiño.

-Conozco mucho sobre este tipo de banderas y escenarios, así que crea cuando digo que no interferiré en sus asuntos actuales con una de sus heroínas. Como futura reina del harén, debería haberlo sabido mejor.

-...

-...?

-¿Qué le hiciste a ella? Sé que apenas la conozco, pero que su personaje cambie así ...- Uno de los ojos de ichijou se crispó un poco cuando se volteo hacia la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. - _Sally-chan no era así cuando la conocí, así que algo sucedió cuando no estaba mirando. Este mundo en el que estoy es demasiado peligroso y oscuro para una niña como Sally-chan, y por supuesto, la que primero la corrompería sería Serena-Kaichou.-_ En respuesta, la peliazul simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-No, no fui yo. Más bien, eres tú.- Y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando el jadeo sorprendido, volteando hacia Sally, quien felizmente confirmó esa declaración con un asentimiento.

- _Espera, ¿ahora soy el corruptor? Oh mierda, corrompí a un niño de 12 años, ¿qué diablos está mal conmigo?_

-Verás, Ichijou-kun, es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero también tienes tu propia influencia sobre los demás. Eso es bueno tenerlo.

-Uh-huh, correcto. Ahora, si lo estoy usando de la manera correcta o no, es una historia completamente diferente.- Suspiro, y antes de darse cuenta, ¡serena de repente se acercó para enterrarki en sus pechos! - _¡Uf, está pasando de nuevo!_

-Ichijou-kun ~, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que encargarme de tus problemas con mi cuerpo?-O tal vez, solo tal vez, lo estás haciendo a propósito solo para captar una sensación- chico travieso ~? Huuuh ~ .. ¿? - Cantó cantando acariciando el cabello de ichijou y la parte posterior de su cabeza, mezclando su lado materno con su habitual provocación. Uh ~ ... Eso es malo, ¿verdad?

-¿Realmente te estoy haciendo pensar que lo hago? Lo siento.- se disculpo.- _Sheesh, eso es exactamente lo que mis hermanas creen que hago, y eso es malo para mí y mi reputación. No puedo decir que lo odio, sino hacer que la gente piense que ...-_ Empujo a serena y volteo sus ojos. - _Genial, le hice pensar que soy una prostituta de atención. Esto es tan bobo..._

-Ah-ah ~. Estaba bromeando. No te lo tomes en serio. Te conozco, no harías eso solo para ... sentir un pecho. De todos modos, adelante, dale una poco a Whiswain-chan. haz que ella le gustes, ¡igual que a todas nosotras!

-Sí ... No, espera! ...- Suspiro.

-¡Hiiiiiih ~ ...!- Y cortando esa pequeña conversación, se voltearon para ver a Whiswain que huía de forma cómica de Sally, que ahora usaba su corsé como capa e imitaba a un fantasma después del híbrido segador. -¡Por favor, para! ¡Temo a los fantasmas! ¡Son tan malos conmigo y siempre tratan de mirar debajo de mi falda!

-¡Hyahahahah! ¡Así que haz que pare, segadora! ¡De lo contrario, me colarte bajo tu falda y robare tu ropa interior! ¡Hyahahah!- Eran las palabras de Sally, ya que el rostro de ichijou hizo una mueca aún mayor, y serena se rió un poco, levantándo el pulgar.

- _¡Bueno, al menos sé que ella no me lo quitó!-_ Al final, en su intento ciego de escapar de su pequeño abusador, Whiswain-san chocó contra íchijou y cayó al suelo.

-¡Hic, hic! ¡Waaaah ~! ¡Haz que se detenga ~! ¡Solo quiero que algunos amigos me protejan ~!- Murmuró, escondiendo su cara detrás de sus manos y probablemente llorando, Salvatina a punto de saltar sobre ella cuando de repente Serena la agarró por el cuello y la colgó en el aire.

 _-De acuerdo, creo que esa es mi señal_ -el se arrodillo frente a ella y le tendió una mano, Whiswain la tomo llorando y volviendo a mirarla. Ella lo miró a la cara, y de repente se alejó.

-¡Ah ~! ¡Dragón ...! ¡Dragón aterrador ...! ¡Por favor, no te hagas daño m -...!

¡FLÍCK!

-¡Hiiiiih ~ ...!

-¡Hazme parar!- Dijo con un golpe en su frente, donde procedió a dar masajes para aliviar el dolor. Hartos de su arquetipo- _tenemos que cambiar eso antes de que se salga de control. Como dijo Kaichou, es hora de 'mi mierda'.-_ Ella procedió a gemir, y otra vez moví su frente. -Vamos, parca. Hazme parar.

-Por favor, pa -...!

FLICK!

-Ow ~ ...!- Y nuevamente sacudió su frente. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero antes de que pudiera llorar, recibió otra sacudida en la frente. -Hiiih ~, por favor pa -...

FLICK!

-Ow ~ ...! Este -...

FLICK!

-Owow! Alguien salvem -...

FLICK!

 **-** Los dragones son tan ma- .. .!

FLICK!

Hiiih ~, marcarás mi ca -...!

FLICK!

-¡Por favor, para justo -...!

¡FLICK!

 **-¡TE DIJE QUE DETENGAS DRAGON MORDIDO, TÚ!**

-¡Kah, kah! ¡Díselo, parca! ¡A la Maestra no le gustan los débiles!- la aprendiz dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, y Serena-, que estaba sorprendida por esa demostración de crueldad, repentinamente parpadeó y sonrió, mientras Whiswain jadeaba por lo bajo y se escondía detrás de su flequillo. el Suspiro y le ofreció una mano otra vez. Ella volvió a mirarlo, a el, y se volvió, tapándose la boca.

-L-Lo siento por mi arrebato. Es que ... No me gusta cuando las personas me tocan la frente. Duele.- Ella dijo, tomando esa mano de pie.

- _Ella es tan incómoda, puedo ver algunas similitudes. ¿La diferencia? Al menos tengo el coraje de replicar algunas veces, y crecer aquí es bueno, si no esencial. Ella está haciendo eso, eso está bien.-_ Agito una mano frente a ella.-No pienses nada de eso, debería ser yo el que se disculpe. Haciendo tales cosas cuando me dijiste que parara.- Dijo, sonrojándose y apartando la vista de ella. Estaba tan asustada que usó su uniforme para secarse las lágrimas, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba exponiendo su pecho para que el mundo lo viera. Como siempre, serena y Sally estaban sonriendo.

 _-Estante agradable._

 _-_ Soy más grande que eso, pero guau.

-Oh, cállense, ustedes dos ...Entonces ... Ahora que estamos en terreno llano, comencemos de nuevo, soy Tsukino Ichijou, estudiante de la clase 1-B, y el portador del [Boosted Gear], "el guante del emperador dragón rojo", donde reside el alma Ddraig- Dijo un poco incomodo, agarrando su mano izquierda detrás de su espalda y ofreciéndola la derecha. Ella lo miró, parpadeó un par de veces, lo miró a los ojos y asintió, también ofreciéndole la mano. -Encantado de conocerte, vamos a llevarnos bien.

-WW-Whiswain, un estudiante transferido y mitad parca. E-Encantado de conocerte, dragón ... ¡Quiero decir! Ichijou-san.- Y luego se tocamos y se dieron la mano. Su mano está bastante fría, como se espera de una parca, pero no está temblando en absoluto. Tal vez su miedo por el desapareció, o ella solo tiene un buen autocontrol.

- _De cualquier manera, creo que puedo ayudarla a acostumbrarse a Kuoh ... Mientras también le enseño cómo sobrevivir en este lugar._ -Al final, se separaron de las manos y luego hiceiron silencio. Whiswain miró su mano e inclinó la cabeza.

-Una mano de dragón. Extraño, de repente, ya no es tan espeluznante ... ¡No es nada aterrador! ¡Lo siento si sonó de esa manera!

-Whiswain-chan, no hay necesidad de disculparse. ¡Coraje para enfrentar este mundo grande y cruel es esencial, y lo aprenderás normalmente o en un apuro!- De repente, serena apareció entre ellos y golpeó a la parca en el hombro, riendo. Whiswain saltó de miedo y sorpresa, pero la Sitri fue lo suficientemente rápida como para tranquilizarla. -Pero, por supuesto, siempre puedes contar con el [emperador dragón rojo] aquí para nivelar una montaña solo para salvarte. ¡Sé lo que haría para ayudar a un amigo!

-El Maestro una vez golpeó a un dragón tan fuerte que perdió sus miembros. historia verdadera.

-Sí. Lo hago ... Hago lo que puedo.- Dijo, rascándose la mejilla un poco avergonzado y apartando los ojos. Al final, forzo otra sonrisa hacia Whiswain y asintió.- Aunque ... ya eres más valiente que yo. No me enfrentaría a un dragón cuando me inscribí por primera vez en Kuoh. - _Aunque en aquel entonces yo solo era un estudiante de secundaria normal_

-...- Y luego, de repente, las mejillas de whiswain se calentaron. Y, por primera vez, se las arregló para dar una sonrisa muy temblorosa, yendo de oreja a oreja, ocultando su cara detrás de su flequillo y su cara y sacudiéndose a diestra y siniestra como una típica niña de secundaria. -Hyuuuuh ~, un chico y el presidente me felicitaron ~ ... No sé cómo lidiar con eso ~, pero me siento tan gracioso ~ ...

-¡Kah, kah! ¡Siéntanse honrados de ser felicitados por el único [emperador dragón rojo]!- Dijo la pequeña exorcista ahora al lado de ichijou, mientras el la golpeo con sus nudillos en su pequeña cabeza.

-Deja de decir esas cosas, la asustará nuevamente.

-Quiero decir, kah, kah! ¡Bienvenido a la academia Kuoh! ¡No te preocupes, te protegeremos!

-Suficientemente cerca.

-Yay ~. Gracias, maestro

-Está bien, está bien. Bienvenido a Kuoh, Whiswain-san. Aquí, no tengo nada que hacer, así que te llevaré a hacer un recorrido.- Dijo el con una reverencia, y ella se detuvo y jadeó sorprendida, recuperándose de su pequeña ensoñación y sonrojándose nuevamente. Ella nuevamente se inclinó en tono de disculpa.

-Uh ... Hyuuuuh ~, por favor, estaré a tu cuidado! Lamento cualquier inconveniente o problema que pueda haberte causado, y por favor cuídame, Ichijou-san!- Ella habló, inclinándose como una muchacha educada apropiada. Quizás eso sea más fácil de lo que pensaba. Sin embargo, Sally inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Eh? Pero maestro, ¿no tienes que mostrar el resto de los misterios de Kuoh a Ren-sam -...?-se detuvo, ichijou frunció el ceño al escuchar ese nombre, y en su lugar le hice un gesto de 'shhh', que ella entendió y cerró su boca con sus manos. Al ver eso serena volvió sus ojos hacia íchijou y soltó una risita.

-¿Sigues teniendo rencor contra Ren-kun?- Ella preguntó, y el parpadeo un ojo por molestia.

 _-Sheesh, molesto._ -Ella sonrió y aplaudió una vez.

-Ah, haz lo que quieras hacer, Ichijou-kun. Te lavaré las manos. Recuerda que no puedes enojarte con nadie para siempre. Ni alguien que te quiera querrá que te enfades con ellos. por mucho tiempo

-Punto tomado, presidenta.- Dijo con un suspiro. Sally luego asintió y, de repente, se "derritió" en una masa negra, que se fusionó con el suelo y se fusionó con la propia sombra de ichijou.- Wow, ¿qué demonios? -Whiswain gritó, y ichijou salto. Desde su propia sombra, aparecieron los ojos azules y el cabello rubio de su aprendiz, sonriendo. -Wow, déjame adivinar, ¿uno de tus poderes heredados?

-Muy bien. Es un poder que obtuve de mi abuela vampiro. Impresionante, ¿no es maestro?- Ella dijo con una sonrisa y le dio un pequeño saludo, guiñándo un ojo.

- _Ella realmente está pasando demasiado tiempo con esas chicas, tengo que empezar a usar el modo "sensei" ahora, de lo contrario, perderá el control._

-Si no te importa, me voy a quedar a tu sombra, ¡así podremos estar juntos más! ¿No te parecerá genial?

-Sí. Solo dame un tiempo a solas cuando estoy en el baño.- Le guiño un ojo, y las otras solo se rieron, Sally nuevamente se derritió en la sombra. - _Una chica rubia llamándome maestro y viviendo en mi sombra; gracias a Dios que ya tengo mi vampiro. 'Mi' vampiro, qué demonios.-_ Chasqueo los dedos y llamo a Whiswain nuevamente. -Con eso fuera del camino, creo que deberíamos irnos ahora. Kuoh es bastante grande, y quiero que conozcas a algunos de mis amigos ...

-A-Ah ... No te molestes con eso, Ichijou-san

-Está bien, solo tomará un minuto de todos modos ...

-...

- _Sí, ¿quién es el estudiante de secundaria con un montón de monstruos y mentirosos como amigos? Yo soy yo soy.-_ Le dio un último adiós a serena, y como siempre, ella lanzó un beso en su dirección, tan llena de cursilería y burla, una marca real de lápiz labial apareció en su mejilla. Salió de la sala del consejo estudiantil con Whiswain siguiendo su ejemplo, mientras trataba de deshacerse de ese bastón que huele a mango fresco - _eh, entonces ella siguió mis instrucciones-_. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, siguió señalando algunos puestos de control en Kuoh, cuando de repente.

-Oye ... ¿Ichijou-san?

-Sí...?- Dijo, listo para señalar a la oficina de Nemesis

-Uh ~ ... Bueno ... la presidenta parecía muy apegada a ti ... Y ella ... Realmente parece que le gustas ...- Dijo, jugueteando con sus dedos y su único ojo yendo a todas partes menos a ichijou.

- _Kaichou? Serena-san? Bien; Sí, quiero decir, ella me salvó un poco durante la primera semana de clases, y ella ha estado ayudando mucho, incluso no siempre de una ... Forma saludable. Puedes decir que ella es mi ... Mi ..._ -Suspiro.

-¿Ustedes dos ... Tienen un rela -... Rela -... Relacion -...?!

-Si estamos en una relación? Un poco, ella es la chica con la que estoy teniendo una aventura.- Dije con un labio nervioso, y de repente ella saltó de la sorpresa, su cara explotando en un brillante tono rojo. - _Las primeras impresiones son importantes, ¿verdad? Entonces, tal vez si le demuestro que puedo ser lo menos atemorizante posible, tal vez pueda comenzar con el pie derecho._ -Veamos ... obtuve cinco amigas, una loli, dos prometidas, un rival y la presidenta, que es mi amante fuera de ese círculo. Sin mencionar a los muchachos. Sí, soy bastante popular.

-Ah ah ah...!

-Es broma, es una brom -...!

 **-¡BESTIA LUUUUUUUUUJUUUURIOOOSAAAAAA! HIIIIIIIH ~ ...!**

-¿Eh ?! Eeeeeh ~ ...?!- Pero antes de que pudiera explicarse, ¡Whiswain alcanzó el nivel más alto y se escapó de el! - _¡¿Espera?! Oh, mierda! Ella tomó la broma en serio! ¡Que demonios!-_ ¡Corrió por ella tan rápido como pudo! -¡Espera, Whiswain-san! ¡Fue una broma! ¡UNA BROMA ...!

-¡Hiiiiih ~! Aléjate de mí ...!

Y luego, aprendió una lección valiosa sobre su propio arquetipo y carácter, no bromear, no tiene sentido del humor a menos que sea para molestar a todos ...

* * *

. **parte 2**

ALGUNAS EXPLICACIONES MÁS TARDE!

-Entonces ... ¿No eres el amante de Kaichou? ¿Fue solo una broma?- Todavía cubriendo su cara y sus oídos casi a punto de ebullición, Whiswain todavía seguía a ichijou con pequeños pasos y a una distancia de un brazo de el, mientras el caminaba con un humo incómodo que salía de su boca, completamente derrotado por el suyo. Sally se asomó de su sombra para darle una sonrisa y un guiño. qué día. -¡Por favor no bromees así, Ichijou-san!

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho. A veces salir de lo normal puede ayudarme.

-Maestro, no necesitas cambiar para hacer que la gente se sienta cómoda contigo. En todo caso, ¡consientes demasiado a la gente! ¡Como se esperaba de un rey del harén!- Dijo la rubia en su sombra, lanzándole una especie de sonrisa antes de zambullirse en la negrura.

- _No sé, algo, las primeras impresiones son siempre importantes, y quiero hacer que Whiswain-san no me tema._ -consiento a la gente demasiado- _¿qué quiere decir con eso?_

-Huuuh ~ ... Pero, ¿hay otras c-c-chicas en tu vida de verdad? ¿Tienes una n-novia ?- Preguntó con un poco de vacilación, y por eso el se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado, solo para mirar a Sally haciendo 'esa' cara.

- _¡Esto es todo, ella se quedará conmigo 24/7 a partir de ahora! De todos modos, tengo que decirle sobre eso sin ... espantarla de nuevo.-_ Chicas en mi vida ... preferiría decir plagas en mi vida.- Le dijo, dándole una mirada fija mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado y tarareaba un interrogatorio. -Bonitas gilipollas que piensan que pueden quedarse en mi casa y comer mi comida solo porque tienen grandes tetas. Tengo una pelirroja odiosa con problemas de autoestima y de identidad, una bruja pervertida con reacciones tardías, una chica zorro cachonda con problemas de mamá, una señora de la guerra despreocupada que probablemente me rompa la pelvis un día, una ninja desaparecido con problemas de padres, por no hablar de mis hermanas perras, la presidenta, que es un delincuente sexual clasificado en el SSS, una aprendiz loli, un pollo frito y mi otra prometida la chica calamar. Sí, esas son las plagas en mi vida ...

-O-Oh ... lo siento mucho ... por escuchar eso.- Ella dijo, con la cabeza baja y jugueteando con sus dedos otra vez. el miro la cinta envuelta en su mano izquierda y la apreto un par de veces.

- _¿De verdad me refiero a todo eso? Si, por supuesto que lo hago. Todavía...-_ ¿Y sabes cuál es la peor parte? No puedo odiarlos.- se encogó de hombros, lo que sorprendió a la chica del uniforme de Kuoh, que ahora estaba asustada de si demostración de palabras.- _Sip, son ruidosos, entrometidos, detestables, incluso un poco violentos de vez en cuando, pero al final del día, no puedo decir que los odio. No puedo decirlo en absoluto. Tal vez porque me estoy poniendo muy suave. Suspiro, ¿voy a ser como mi padre? ¿Un completo esclavo de su deseo, o peor, de ser abusado de izquierda a derecha por las chicas en mi vida?_ -Creo que es porque soy un idiota. He vivido con cuatro hermanas perras, así que supongo que sufrí una conmoción cerebral en la cabeza. Realmente no puedo odiarlas, no sé por qué.

-...- Ella no dijo nada, solo continuó mirándolo con ese brillante ojo negro.

- _¿Qué puedo decir? Al igual que hay de todos modos para deshacerse de ellos ... Y aunque lo haya, no lo usaría._

-¿Estás ... feliz con eso?

-...

-Oh, el maestro está en duda.- Sally notó.

- _¿Estoy contento con eso? ¿Soy yo? Chicas bonitas con pechos grandes, la temporada de romance para cualquier chico, excepto yo, que solo quiere salir con una chica que es tranquila, peculiar y agradable (Kamiyama Shiori). Sin embargo ...-_ su cara se contorsiono con ese "sin embargo", tanto que empieza a doler mucho. - _¿Es esto amor?_

-[Sí, lo es.]

- _¡Nadie pidió tu opinión, cállate!-_ Sí. Estoy feliz. Gente que puede verme como un amigo incluso después de todo lo que les he dicho y hecho. Comprenderán una vez que los conozcan. Son del tipo que simplemente no pueden odiar. - Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros y suspiro, y por una vez, Whiwain sonrió de nuevo, aliviada también por eso.- _Mientras pueda controlarlos, creo que serán grandes amigos ...Y cuando digo 'ellos', me refiero a Yoko o Tasha ..._

-Debe ser agradable tener amigos ... O hermanas.- Ella suspiró.

-Es.- Dijo con una sonrisa cansada después de tantas reflexiones posteriores. Pudo sentir que Sally también está feliz por el, si la silueta de una sonrisa en su sombra es algo por lo que pasar. - _¿Estoy feliz por esto? Probablemente, sorta, un poco, no sé, lo que sí sé es que estoy teniendo una explosión ahora. Espero que se mantenga así hasta que dure, hasta que se cansen de mí_. -Mejor que tener hermanas de mierda y un hoyo A por un padre.

-N-¡No es muy agradable! M-¡Mi padre es un tipo genial!

-Tal vez el tuyo, pero el mío tiene más células cerebrales en la cabeza equivocada.

-Hiiiih ~, ¡No quiero escuchar eso!- Y ella se apartó de el con tanta ternura, tapándose sus orejas vírgenes y haciendo sonidos para bloquear las palabras de ichijou,

 _-supongo. Huh, una chica de mi edad es así de tímida: me he encontrado con un nephilim, seis dragones usuarios de [arte sagrados] con habilidades extrañas, una pelirroja con la capacidad de convertirse en una abominación de arañas y una de mis amigas ... Las amigas tienen nueve colas que brotan de su derrière que también son su zona erógena, sin embargo, este es uno de los eventos más extraños y extraños que he visto hasta ahora. Ella es linda._ \- Sally-chan volvió a brotar de su sombra.

-Hyuhuhuh, Whiswain-sama es una galleta tímida. Maestro, ¿procederás a usar tus habilidades especiales para hacerla tuya?- Ella se rió, y el fruncío el ceño un poco a la chica de la sombra, que volvió a sumergirse en la contraparte negra.

-Caray, déjalo ir por una vez, ¡ella es demasiado pura para involucrarse en este tipo de cosas!

-Está bien, está bien, lo tengo maestro! ¡Ella es la doncella pura simbólica! ¡Eso tampoco es tan malo!

-Ugh ...- gruño un poco; mientras ella volvía a sumergirse en la sombra. Whiswain finalmente se calmó, y reiniciaron la caminata alrededor de Kuoh. parece extraño, pero tal vez whiswain tenía una vida muy abrigada, ya que cosas triviales como la torre del reloj y el grupo de estudiantes caminando parecen sorprenderla. Ella también se aleja cuando la gente comienza a ver sus senos, y cada vez que intercambian palabras, ella miraba a cualquier parte menos a ellos, jugueteando con sus dedos hasta que casi arrancarse la piel. Aparte de un comentario ocasional de la chica a la sombra, su paseo en realidad no fue tan malo, y como antes, es bueno tener una agradable charla normal con alguien, especialmente una chica linda tan tímida como el. Aparentemente su comida favorita es el espagueti y no le gusta nada amargo, y al igual que ichijou y Mizuki, ella ama a Kamen Rider y la era Showa Ultraman.

 _-Entonces esta es una conversación normal, ¿eh ...? Un poco me recuerda a ..._

-¡Aiyah! ¡Maestro, puedo sentir un instinto asesino que viene justo en frente de nosotros ~!- Dijo la chica en la sombra, mientras el levantaba una mano para proteger a Whiswain del daño y miraba en esa dirección! Estaba tan inmerso en la conversación que ni siquiera noto el pasillo vacío, así que fue fácil detectar al supuesto asesino, el cabello blanco plateado, el uniforme negro de gakuran y los penetrantes ojos dorados.

- _Ah ... Es esa tipa._

-Ah ... es Ren-sama.

-¿Q-Quién ...?

-Solo una antiguo conocida mío. No hay necesidad de prestar mucha atención.- Dijo, frunciendo el ceño. _-No, no la estoy odiando, solo estoy frustrado. Pasemos a su lado y veamos qué pasa, porque no es mi culpa.-_ Bajo la mano y le indico a wishiwain que siguiera adelante, tomando la iniciativa y caminando hacia adelante. -Por ahora, solo ignóralo.

-U-Uuuh ~ ... Está bien.

-Buena niña.- Y así continuaron caminando hacia el otro lado tal vez las escaleras para poder ver abajo. el mantuvo su cara seria hasta que estuvieron a punto de cruzar, y luego, cuando dio un paso para pasar, se detuvo y la miro de reojo. Sus orbes doradas estaban mirando hacia atrás, y su boca estaba a punto de abrirse, pero al final, vio a Ren tragar saliva, y luego volteo hacia adelante, como si nada hubiera pasado. Suspiro mentalmente, y finalmente caminé hacia élla, sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás. - _Tal vez ... tal vez la próxima vez._

-Huuuh ~, Ichijou-san, dijiste que ustedes dos eran conocidos, ¿verdad? Lo siento si esto pudiera sonar pretencioso, ¿pero no fue tan grosero? Tal vez si se vuelven a escuchar.

-Va a pasar algún día, Whiswain-san. Pero no hoy ... Y eso no me importa para nada.- Dijo. Lo que quiso decir es 'No me importa la hora en que lo diga'. Nuevamente vio que la segadora daba un soplo incómodo, y luego nada más.

-No deberías tratar a tus amigos así, Ichijou-san. No sé cómo se siente, pero creo que lo entristeció ...- La escucho de nuevo con voz débil, probablemente jugueteando con sus dedos y todavía escondiendo su único ojo detrás de su flequillo.

- _Sé que he 'entristecido' a esa ninja, pero es ... No es mi culpa, ¿verdad? Élla es quien me mintió, y si hay algo que odio es cuando la gente me miente. Odio mentir, yo mismo._ -se detuvo en el camino, y volteo ...

-Mira, Whiswain-san. No me gusta hacer esto, pero ...

¡PUM!

 **-** ¡Kyaaaaaah! ¡ICHIJOU-SAN ...!

-maestro...!- Y sucedió, en un lapso de segundo, sin previo aviso, un veloz rayo plateado cruzó desde fuera de Whiswain y golpeó a ichijou en la mejilla, expulsándolo y haciendo que chocara una ventana, aterrizando en el duro suelo de los terrenos exteriores. Escupió un poco de sangre y limpio su boca, mientras algo aterrizaba justo en frente de el: ¡era esa ninja plateado!

-Tch ... ¿Y ahora, Ren?- Dijo, escupiendo sangre y rompiendo algunas articulaciones en su cuello. - _me alegra que ahora sea un demonio, de lo contrario, esto y las otras cosas que me han pasado me matarían.-_ Ren, en lugar de responder, se subió las mangas y crujió sus nudillos un par de veces. - _¡¿Ahora que?!_ -¡No me digas que ahora nos traicionarás! ¡No me sorprendería si eso es realmente lo que estás sacando de este mom...!

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, tú!- Gritó, golpeando sus puños y rompiendo su cuello con cada lado, sus ojos dorados brillando un resplandor enfermo que solo grita 'asesinato'. -¿Sabes qué ?! ¡A la mierda las palabras! ¡A la mierda las frases! ¡A la mierda esas clichés y tú y yo sentados juntos durante la puesta de sol diciendo lo importantes que somos el uno al otro a pesar de las mentiras que escondemos! vamos a resolver esto de la única manera que sabemos solucionar las cosas, con nuestros **puños** !

-¡Por qué tú ...! Bien, entonces! Tú y yo, uno contra uno, sin límites, ¡resolvamos esto como hombres! ¡Como hombres de verdad!- Dijo, ¡también jalándose las mangas y haciendo una pose de batalla! - _¡Sí! ¡basta de las palabras y el melodrama, hablemos con nuestros puños! Como los hombres de verdad deberían! ¡[Dragón galés], Yagura, por favor mantengase fuera de esto, su culo es mío!_

-[NUNCA LO HARÍA, NO EN ESTA SITUACIÓN. APLASTALA, SOCIO!]

 **-** [Bueno, no es ese tipo de romántico. Está bien, entonces, ve a resolver tus problemas solo. Patea su culo, Ichijou!]

 **-¡REEEEEEEEEEEEN ...!**

 **-¡ICHIJOOOOOOOOOU ...!**

* * *

 **parte 3**

oficina de la directora

-Y ... creo que eso será suficiente para pagar los dos agujeros en el segundo piso. Buen trabajo, Rina.- Y la pequeña hermana estúpida de nemesis suspiró de alivio, dejándose derretir en su silla mientras el resto de su equipo la felicitaba a ella y a ellos y nemesis puso el dinero en un sobre de papel.- _Vaya, no puedo creer que haya recaudado suficiente dinero para pagar las reparaciones en el segundo piso. Todavía tienen otras cosas que pagar, pero de hecho hicieron un buen trabajo._ -Enviaré estas quejas y sugerencias a la oficina del Consejo Estudiantil, así que supongo que se trata de informar por ahora

-¿Quién podría haber pensado que un club pequeño con un mínimo de miembros y un maestro novato, construido bajo un pequeño presupuesto podría recaudar tanto! ¡Ustedes hicieron al menos veinte solicitudes hasta ahora!- Dijo la nueva secretaria de nemesis Aria Hyodo, revisando los diferentes archivos sobre el mencionado [Club de la caja de sugerencias], y hay mucho más de lo que pensaron que sería. Algunas eran solo tareas domésticas, como limpiar el piso, dar clases particulares o ayudar a moverse, pero han reunido a unos fieles seguidores ... Sin embargo, la [reina] de repente bajó su brillante sonrisa a una más melancólica. -Aún así, tal vez no deberías dar por hecha todas las solicitud. Sabes que puedo aplastar las joyas de los miembros del club de arte por pedirte que sean sus modelos semi desnudas.

-Orgullo de nuestra figura. No hay vergüenza.- Natalia Campbell luego hizo una pose, y aún se sonrojó un poco, mientras que todo lo que Rina pudo reunir fue una sonrisa rápida y traviesa en su asiento. Liu Bei solo pudo suspirar, ya que ella no era parte de eso por 'problemas profesionales'.

 _-Huh, tal vez ella es más razonable de lo que pensaba y no una cabeza de músculo que rompió las manos de mi [Torre]._

-Además, Liu Bei es tutora de solo hombres. Lo mismo.

-Ara, Tasha-dono, sí mejoraron en sus calificaciones. ¡Te hago saber que esta chica realmente conoce una técnica infalible para llamar su atención!- La pelirosa dijo con una orgullosa sonrisa e hinchando su ya grande pecho, casi haciendo estallar un botón. Sea lo que sea, pareque que nadie quiere saberlo. Todos se rieron, y nemesis sonrío. Se llevan bien. Sin embargo, noto una cosa dentro de la camisa de Rina.

-Rina, ¿estás usando mi ropa interior vieja?- Dijo nemesis, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella. ella la miró y también se levantó de la silla, desabrochándose la blusa para mostrarse vestida, sí, un viejo sostén negro. Esa es una de las colecciones más atrevidas de nemesis, la que utilizo durante su primera cita con Nero.

- _Muy útil también, fácil de desenganchar ... Uh, ¿por qué está usando eso para empezar? ¿Ella y Ichijou ya son una cosa o ...?_

-Sí. Le pregunté a mamá si podría usar parte de su colección anterior, pero luego recordé que sus copas están hechas a medida. Así que elegí algunas de las tuyas para que parezcan atractivas ... No importa, no importa.- Y ella se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. nemesis Lanzo mis ojos hacia su rubia [reina], y si hay alguna expresión que mezcle emoción y orgullo, es la de ella. También pudo escuchar risitas a su lado, pero volvió a mirar a su hermana que le devolvió la mirada y se rió un poco. -Bueno ... ¿Lo quieres de vuelta? Sé que tienes que cambiar cuando eres la directora Shizuka, pero aún así ...

-No, eso no es, Rina. Puedes quedártelo, es solo ... Aquí, déjame ayudarte-. Dijo ahora poniendo sus manos en su sujetador y tocando sus pechos. En el momento en que hicieron contacto, rina tembló y gimió de una manera linda; también sonrojándose debido a los movimientos repentinos. -Si Rina, ¿tienes que volver a aprender cómo ponerte un sujetador?-Ah, ah, mira este desastre, las copas están desordenadas, los senos están apretados y haces un nudo de las tiras. Si quieres usar mis sujetadores viejos, al menos aprende a ponértelos.

-A-Ah ... Fwah ... ¡Espera, si- Kyah ...!- Ella continuó gimiendo mientras nemesis ajustaba sus pechos en la taza, sin notar que todos miraban incré le importa, ella es su hermana, después de todo. Natalia Campbell incluso tenía las pelotas para sacar una cámara de su teléfono, pero Aria rápidamente la tomo y la confiscó.

-Solo espera, hermana.

-H-Hyah ~, fwah ~ ...!

-Si fueras más inteligente y pidieras ayuda, no estaríamos haciendo eso, estúpida Rina.- Dioe con una sonrisa.- _Oh, entonces ella tiene senos sensibles, eso es bueno saberlo. ¿Por qué, podrías preguntar? No lo sé, tal vez el fetiche de envío de mamá me esté molestando.-_ Y así, concluyo su trabajo, y sus pechos estaban perfectamente puestos de sus respectivas tazas. Se ve más saludable ahora. -Hecho. Rina, sé que estás acostumbrado a esos sujetadores de cubierta, pero si quieres poner algo así, tendrás que aprender a hacerlo. De lo contrario, podría marcarte, incluso deformar tus senos, y nadie, nadie, quiere eso .

-Punto a favor.- Dijo todavía sonrojada e hiperventilada.

 _-Espera, ¿consideró seriamente escuchar mi consejo? Wow, así es como se siente ser padre.-_ rina se abotonó la camisa, cruzó los brazos bajo los pechos y parpadeó sorprendida un par de veces.

-Guau, se siente diferente. Gracias, hermana **.**

 _"Gracias hermanita..._

 _Gracias hermanita..._

 _Gracias hermanita..._

 _No importa lo que diga la gente, eres una buena hermana ..."_

-Eso fue lo más natural que hacer. No es necesario ... Gracias.- _Sí, ¿por qué? Soy su hermana mayor, debería ayudarla como pueda. ¿Por qué diablos me estoy sonrojando? Como dije, ¡esto es natural para mí! ¡Deja de mirarme! Pero en general, si se siente bien ser una hermana mayor propia ..._

-Sniff sniff...!

-Aria-nee ...?

-Aria...?

-Sniff ... ¡Ustedes dos ...!- Las dos pelirrojas se volvieron hacia esa dirección donde podíamos escuchar a alguien olfateando, y para su sorpresa, allí estaba, Aria, sonriendo como una idiota y goteando de sus ojos y su nariz enloquecida.

-Ew, ¿qué diablos ahora? -Antes de que pudiera preguntar mas, de repente aria saltó y las abrazó a ambas con sus brazos.

-Idiotas ... ¡Tienen alguna idea de cuánto tiempo he estado esperando ver esto! ¡Hyahah! ¡Esto es tan perfecto ...!

-Aria ... quítate de mi.- nemesis le dio una bofetada. Sea lo que sea que quiera decir con eso, se volvió molesto rápidamente, así que nemesis desecho su abrazo, solo para seguir evitando su contacto. Rina también comenzó a evitarla; riendo todo el camino solo para quedar atrapada por su propia [nobleza], acurrucándose contra ella.

-Huh, es bueno verlos llevarse bien ... ¡Ja! Demasiado lento;

-¡Aria! ¡Cállate, Aria! Estoy empezando a enojarme, ¡no me hagas cortar tu salario a la mitad!

-¡Lo que sea! ¡Sólo dame amor, tú hermosa, tetona pelirroja demonio ~!

 _-geez; los genes Hyoudou están actuando de nuevo, aparentemente. Pero, al menos, esos días tranquilos han vuelto ...Sí. Esos días tranquilos han vuelto ..._

¡CRASH!

-¡Némesis, sama ...!- Y hablo demasiado pronto. Viniendo desde una de las ventanas, una pequeña figura irrumpió en la oficina y rodó en dirección a nemesis, ahora agarrándole el borde de su falda con ojos llorosos. Todos se detuvieron para ver a la aprendiz rubao y de ojos azules de Tsukino Ichijou llorando sobre nemesís. -¡Awawawah ...! Némesis-sama ... ¡Agagababah! ¡Treebyari ...! ¡El maestro es ...! ¡El maestro es ...!

-¡Cálmate, Salvatina Veritas!- Dijo, tomándola y poniéndola sentada en la mesa. ¿Qué diablos pasó para que termine así? -Respira profundo, cálmate y dime: ¿qué pasó?

-¡Némesis-dono!

¡BAM!

Antes de que la pequeño pudiera decir una palabra, la puerta que conducía a la oficina se abrió de golpe, y desde allí estaba Kurama aparentemente recuperada de su evento traumático anterior, sudando cubos y viniendo en su dirección.

-¡Ichijou ...! ¡Ichijou es ...! ¡Hyahrah ...!

-Bien, ¡ustedes dos calmen! ¡Estoy empezando a enojarme!- Le dijo a ambas habladurías que estaban frente a ella , mientras Rina y su grupo ayudaban a los demas a sentarse en una silla y tomar respiraciones profundas. Lo que sea que esté sucediendo, ¡es demasiado grande para despertar a Kurama, de su estado comatoso! -¡Aria, ve a buscar agua con azúcar para ellos! ¡Tal vez todo lo que digan comenzará a hacerse sensible ...!

¡CRASH!

-¡Morimoto-san ...!

-¡¿Y a quién carajo crees que eres ?!- Grito cuando una chica nueva, vestida con el uniforme de Kuoh pero completamente nueva a su vista, que tenía el pelo largo y castaño cayéndole sobre uno de sus ojos negros y su pálida piel, ¡estalló desde otra ventana para lanzarle esos mismos galimatías en sus pies!

-¡Ichijou-san ...! ¡Agryahagaha ...! ¡Bahatghurou ...!

-¡Ah, cállate!

-¡Batallón! ¡Saludo! ¡Mi hermana Nemesis está hablando contigo!

-¡Sí, señora-" Y de repente, el desastre de las tres chicas se detuvo, ya que todas se alinearon frente a uno de los descendientes del Gran Rey en esa habitació , bueno, tal vez hay un poco de Ludger en , Rina. Con el desorden fuera del camino, nemesis tomo su lugar además de su hermanita y escaneo las tres chicas delante de ella, Salvatina Veritas, kurama Akabane y esa chica con un aura bastante siniestra. el [radar Gremory] también lo está señalando, ella es una parca. No es el momento para eso, es hora de imaginar qué significan esos tres al llamar al imán del desastre ambulante que es Tsukino Ichijou.

-Gracias Rina. Ahora, tú tres, toma una respiración profunda y dime ¿qué diablos pasó? ¿Dónde está el fuego?- Dijo con su ceño fruncido más débil y una mirada severa pero tranquila. ¡Todos comenzaron a jugar con sus palabras apenas les dieron el permiso, llevándolos a ninguna parte!

-M-Maestro es ... ¡El maestro es ...!

-¡II-Ichijou-san ...!

-¡Ichijou ...! ¡Ichijou es ...!

 _-¡Directora Gremory, Izuki está en una pelea a puñetazos con su novio!_

-¡Finalmente! ¡Alguien explicó lo que sucedió, y ni siquiera está aquí!- Dijo escuchando la voz mental de Kyouka Mizuki. - _¡¿También que?! ¡Ichijou está en una maldita pelea! ¡¿Dónde?!_

 _-¡En el campo de entrenamiento! ¡Y es increíble!_

-Eh, así que hermano finalmente está mostrando sus colmillos. ¡Pagaría por ver eso!- Aria dijo con una sonrisa y un pulgar hacia arriba, y nemesis movió su frente.

 _-¡Esto no es algo ni es el momento de entusiasmarse con eso! que no se te suba la sangre de dragón a la cabeza_ \- Dirigió su mirada hacia el otro equipo, ¡y Liu Bei parece tan emocionada! - _¿Qué pasa con estos asiáticos?_

-¡Hong Long en una pelea! ¡Qué romántico! ¡Veamos cuánto ha llegado!

-¡Liu Bei, esto no es una broma! ¡Podría estar muriendo ahora mismo! ¡Vamos a ayudarlo!- Dijo rina con desesperación, abriendo la puerta de los pasillos y fluyendo junto con el resto de los estudiantes para ver el desorden que estaba sucediendo afuera. Lanzando su magia de disfraz, pronto nemesis la siguió, seguido también por el trío de mensajeras y los demás. -Eso ... ¡Quiero ver!

* * *

 **parte 4**

Llegaron a la planta baja, y como era de esperar, había una multitud de gente reunida alrededor del campo de entrenamiento exterior, todos ansiosamente viendo que el infierno estaba al otro lado. Afortunadamente pudieron dispersar a la gente tan pronto como vieron a nemesis, con el resto de Rina y su [nobleza] más los demás siguiéndome. Al final, llegaron al corazón del conflicto: Tsukino Ichijou y la ninja Ren, los dos ensuciados y ensangrentados, ¡compartiendo puños el uno con el otro!

-¡Estúpido!

¡PUM!

-¡Gilipollas!

¡PUM!

-¡Idiota!

¡PUM!

-¡imbecil!

¡PUM!

-¡Eres la peor amiga y mentirosa!

¡PUM!

-¡Eres una perra sin espinas y buena para nada!

¡PUM!

-¡Hiiih ~, Ichijou-san está enojado! ¡Esto es tan aterrador! ¡Alguien, haga algo!

-En serio, ¿quién diablos eres tú?- Pero en general, ella tiene razón, esos dos están en eso; Ren ni siquiera se molestó en levantar una barrera para ocultar su pequeño conflicto, y el [Boosted Gear] no se ve por ningún lado.

-¡Ve, Hong Long! ¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Cree en ti y crea tu camino hacia la victoria!- La [torre] de Rina dijo con una convicción que solo ella podía arreglárselas, y pronto fue seguida por otros estudiantes que la aclamaban a él y a Aria, quien estaba tan emocionada de ver a su hermano pequeño marcar a alguien tan profundamente. Pronto vieron a Serena Sitri viendo la pelea, probablemente dividida entre su deber como miembro del consejo estudiantil ... Y siendo la amiga de Ichijou. nemesis misma esta un poco dividida allí, no parece una pelea, parece más una pequeña pelea entre amigos. ¡Rina, sin embargo, estaba lista para intervenir!

-¿Por qué demonios gritan ustedes dos? ¡Se matarán el uno al otro! ¡Ichij -...!- Pero antes de que pudiera ponerse en acción y hacer lo que fuera para detener a los dos estúpidos, una mano buscó su cuello y casi la estranguló. Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera lo noto, pero fue la zorro quien estuva allí. -¿Qué ...? ¡Yoko, déjame ir! Él es tu marido, ¿no?

-Rina, sé cómo te sientes, pero ese es un momento en el que nosotros, las mujeres, deberíamos mantenernos callados y dejar que el hombres resuelva sus problemas.- Ella suspiró, agudizando su mirada, diciendo sin palabras que también estaba a punto de explotar en el campo de entrenamiento viendo a los dos matarse entre ellos. La atmósfera se puso tan seria, todo el fuego sobre Rina se extinguió, y ella gruñó con los labios y los ojos trémulos, finalmente se dispuso a mirar el partido.

La pelea se reanudó y duró unos minutos, sin atreverse siquiera a intervenir ni por miedo ni por orgullo, ya que los dos chicos golpeaban, pateaban, codo y arrodillaban hasta el final, escupiendo sangre por todos lados y cerrando los brazos. Al final, ambos terminaron en un estado demasiado perjudicado para continuar, y se detuvieron en un solo lugar, sus ropas un desastre y hematomas en todas partes. Se miraron el uno al otro, y rugieron.

-Eres una mierda, ¿sabes?- Rugió el dragón rojo, señalando con uno de sus dedos sangrientos hacia el ninja albino. la otra hizo lo mismo.

-¡Y eres un gilipollas ignorante! ¡Resolvamos este combate de una vez!- Ren gritó, y luego, apretó la mano en un puño, Tsukino Ichijou haciendo lo mismo. Silencio, ni una sola palabra después de eso. El mundo simplemente se congeló mientras los dos se miraban fijamente a cada uno de ellos, y de un salto, iban contra el cuello de cada uno de ellos! El encuentro final! -¡ICHIJOU ...!

-¡REN ...!

-Bien, ¡eso será suficiente!

¡CLAP!

-Vamos a calmarnos, chicos. Hay chicas mirando.- Y sucedió en un instante. De repente, cuando los dos estaban a punto de chocar, un destello negro que atravesaba la multitud y se colocaba entre ellos. se escucho un fuerte aplauso, y luego, los dos fueron lanzados hacia atrás, como si algo simplemente explotara entre ellos, cayendo hacia atrás. El aplauso fue tan poderoso que tardé se unos segundos en ver al culpable detrás de tal ataque, Nero Gladius, el [caballero] de nemesis. Allí estaba, suspirando entre los dos amigos caídos, llamando la atención de la multitud por sí mismo. -Uh ~ ... Así que sí, se acabó el espectáculo, todos. Por favor regresen a sus clases porque el almuerzo ya casi termina. Y ... supongo que eso es todo, eheheh ...

-Guau, pasó de 'cool' a 'escuela' en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- dijo la chica zorro.

-Heh, qué puedo decir, fue criado en un lugar sagrado protegido- y ella no tiene derecho a decir eso desde su dragón en una bola incluso incómoda.

-¡El chico guapo tiene razón, todos! ¡De vuelta a clase! ¡La sala de clases comenzará pronto! ¡No hagáis enojar a la directora Shizuka!- Aparentemente, nemesis tiene bastante fama con respecto a su temperamento; ya que todos tragaron duro, y bajo la advertencia de Aria, regresaron a Kuoh sin una sola palabra.

-Esto es ... Casi demasiado deprimente. -Los únicos que quedaban allí eran nemesis, esos dos idiotas, Rina y su [nobleza] y la de nemesis, además de Serena Sitri, Kyouka Mizuki y whiswain, aria fue más rápida que nemesis y abrazó a [caballero], besándolo en la mejilla.

-Buen salva, Nero. ¡Salvaste a esos dos idiotas!

-Como se esperaba de mi [caballero], fue todo un espectáculo. Uno nunca puede olvidar esas ondas de choque controladas.- Dijo nemesis, besándolo en la mejilla y pellizcándose las orejas para deshacerse de ese molesto sonido. Suspiró y tan débilmente sonrió. -Sé que dormiré profundamente esta noche.

-¿Eso significa que tendré una noche libre?

-Aw ~, ¡pero es mi turno esta noche!- díjo Aria. nemesis le dio una bofetada en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Estúpida sexy Aria, un no es un no.

-Quiero decir, sí, descanse. No me importa (te amo).

-Gracias, Némesis.- Dijo el [caballero] Su atención la cambió a los 2; que estaban de pie con la ayuda de sus amigos, Ichijou con su [nobleza] y Ren con Salvatina, Serena y Kyouka Mizuki. Compartieron una mirada, luego desviaron sus ojos, resoplando como perras. -Dicen, ustedes dos, ¿en qué estaban pensando? Pelear así durante las clases ...

-Lo siento, Nero-san, ¡pero eso es entre élla y yo!- Dijo el [emperador dragón rojo], frunciendo el ceño hacia su amiga albino que le devolvió la mirada. El ambiente allí no era uno de los mejores, sin embargo, la animosidad de antes era inexistente. -Entonces, ¡estamos atrapados ahora, Ren! ¿Tienes algo que decir?

-¿Debo? ¡Sí! ¡Déjame decirte algo, dragón rojo, solo porque soy tu amigo no significa que deba contarte todo!- Dijo, parada fuerte por sí misma y señalando con otro dedo al dragón. -Recuerda esto, ¡nunca te mentí, ni explícitamente dije nada! ¡Simplemente asumiste una cosa y no dije nada! ¡Fin de la historia!

-¡Pero lo menos que podrías hacer es corregirme!- Ichijou también se paró sobre sus dos pies para inclinarse hacia adelante y estar en el mismo nivel que Ren.

-¡levanten la mano todos los que sabian desde que me conocieron que soy una mujer!-grito ren y al instante todos menos ichijou alzaron sus manos

-¡¿QUE?!-grito ichijou

-era obvio-dijo kurama

-enserio no lo notaste-dijo rina

-que ren-dono se vista de hombre no la hace menos femenina-dijo liu bei

-hermanito enserio no lo notaste cuando te la presentamos-dijo aria

-te lo dije ichijou-replico serena

-[socio no queria decir pero yo también lo sabia]-dijo el [dragón gales] en su mente

-[draig y yo apostamos a ver cuando te darías cuenta]-replico yagura

-p-pe-pero..-el intento hablar pero fue interrumpido por ren

-ademas,¿Podrías tratarme de manera diferente por ese pequeño detalle? ¡¿Lo harías? ¡Solo seria una más de tus putas, tus Ichi-chicas, el montón de tus bimbos !? Estoy seguro de que solo quieres un premio más en tu puesto de premios !

-Oye, eso no fue muy bueno ... -dijo Rina

-Pero 'Ichi-chicas' es un poco creativo. Felicitaciones por éso - dijo kurama

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eres Ren de la aldea Hanzō y mi amiga, y eso es todo!- Le grito Ichijou, el medidor de ira de nemesis lentamente se llena con cada momento de ese momento.

- _Hombre, esto es incómodo, como esa vez que visité a Absinthe-chan cuando sus padres estaban peleando.-_ Ichijou luego pisó fuerte el suelo, y apuntó con un dedo a su amiga.

-No estoy enojado por esos asuntos triviales, ¡estoy enojado porque te escondiste y me mentiste!

-¡Bueno, lo siento, pero no me arrepiento de nada! ¡Nada en absoluto!- la otra rugió, su línea era extremadamente cursi e hipócrita. Se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos, y luego resoplaron y se miraron el uno al otro.

- _Tanto melodrama, siento ganas de llorar ... De rabia. ¡Esto realmente me está enojando!-_ nemesis se volvió hacia Rina, que estaba consolando a su [reina], y suspiro. Los dos idiotas se volvieron a mirar, y antes de que se diéramos cuenta, ¡Ren saltó y golpeó a Ichijou directamente en la cara! Todo el mundo estaba listo para intervenir, pero nemesis levanto una mano para detenerlos. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro, permaneciendo fuertes allí.

-Una cosa más...!

-Qué...!

-Lo que sea que te guste o no, quiero ser tu ... ¡ Amiga !

-...!

-¡Allí, lo dije! No me importa cuánto me odies, o cuántos secretos aún tengo conmigo, ¡todavía quiero ser tu amiga! ¡Feliz ahora!-

- _Sheesh, joder esto, en serio ..._ -Y luego ... Congelados. nadie Dijo o no hizo nada, solo se quedamos mirando a los dos que compartían miradas de odio y amor. Eso tomó al dragón por sorpresa, mientras jadeaba y abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras la ninja se mordía el labio inferior y lanzaba sus ojos temblorosos, lanzando su cabeza hacia abajo.

-Mira ... No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice y dije, estoy lista, no lo es. Pero quiero ... quiero ser tu amig ... Entonces ... entonces ... yo ... Lo siento. Lamento haber mentido y escondido algunas cosas importantes de ti, y espero que puedas perdonarme ... o lo que sea. Ja, esto es tan embarazoso ...

-¿Qué esta pasando?'-dijo Tasha

-Dos seres varoniles que hacen cosas varoniles, Tasha-dono! *¡Sniff! *, puedes apostar!- dijo Liu Bei

-Ren ...- Y como era de esperar, ese tonto dragón tembló un poco, conteniendo las lágrimas y tragando saliva, jugando al tipo duro cruzando los brazos y cerrando los brazos. No, no está engañando a nadie-Bien, entonces también tengo algo que decir ... Lo siento ... no debería haber reaccionado de esa manera ... Tal vez estás esperando que yo presente una excusa como 'pero fuiste tú quien estaban escondiendo cosas 'o' tenía todos los derechos para estar molesto ', pero no lo haré ... Esa grieta fue ... Mi total y totalmente falta ... Y también pido perdón ...

-Maestro ... * ¡Sniff! *, Eso es tan encantador ... -dijo Sally

-No sé, Sally-chan. Es amable arrastrándome ... -dijo Serena

-Así que ... ¿Somos amigos otra vez o ...?

¡HUG!

-Los mejores ... ¡imbécil!- Y más rápido que un flash, Ichijou saltó hacia la ninja albina y le dio el mayor abrazo, dejándose ir mientras sonreía en el hombro de su amiga. la ninja respondió también con un abrazo, acariciando al dragón en su espalda, sonriendo.

Bueno ... ¿No es eso una cosa? En serio, todos los que están a su alrededor emiten juicios silenciosos y mixtos, y frente a lass dos principales heroínas, pueden ver que Rina y kurama no son tan buenas ya que están tan cerca. Aria, Liu Bei, Salvatina Veritas por otro lado estaban destrozando lágrimas, sonrisas en sus caras por alguna razón retorcida.

 _-Ugh, asiáticos ...-_ Nerón, no sé nada de esto, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando ...-, le dijo nemesis a su [caballero] que sonreía tan torpemente sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Su única respuesta fue una risa aún más incómoda ...

-Uh ~ ... Tal vez es como ... 'Samurais comparten una taza de sake para matarse entre ellos al día siguiente' ... ¿O algo ...?- Dijo, y nemesis se río un poco por su estúpido esfuerzo de explicación. Eso es un poco racista, pero ¿qué sé? Rina y kurama pronto se metieron con los dos y decidieron llevar al dragón hasta la enfermería.

- _Huh, tal vez los gemelos Quarta tienen razón, compartir es cuidar ...,_

-Mooh ~, podrías ser la amiga de Ichijou, ¡pero sigue siendo nuestro!

-Ren-dono, disculpa mi rudeza, pero seremos nosotras las que cuidemos de él ahora.

-Qué mal chicos, necesitaré ... un poco de ayuda ... Ren estúpida me dejó una marca ...

-Oh, créanme, si hubiera alcanzado el máximo poder, ninguno de nosotros estaría vivo por ahora ...

Y eso es todo. Las clases comienzan pronto, pero al ver a los dos así, nemesis pensó en darles un pase gratis

-Sheesh, qué día. Al menos nadie murió. Es hora de volver a ser la directora ...

-H-Huuuuh ~, hola.- Pero cuando se volvió, la que estaba frente a ella era la pequeña morena, temblorosa e intentando mirarla con su gran ojo negro.

- _Ella es linda, le daré eso.-_ De repente, ella se inclinó un par de veces y la miró. - _Huh, audaz_

-¡Me alegra estar aquí, directora Moritmoto Shizuka, Nemesis Gremory! ¡Espero estar a tu cuidado! ¡Y lo siento por mi audacia actual!

-Oh, un estudiante de transferencia, ¿eh?-Observo, mientras ella asentía de nuevo. - _Hombre, esas gotas en Kuoh como hojas en otoño, ¿eh?-_ Cruzo los brazos y suspiro. -Muy bien, bienvenido a Kuoh. Espero que tengas maravillosos años de escuela, y ya que conoces mi verdadero nombre, prometo que te protegeremos de cualquier mal. Sin embargo, todavía tengo una pregunta para ti ...

-O-Oh, claro. Estoy nervioso, pero ... ¿Qué es?

-¿Quién mierda eres tú?

-¡Hiiiih ~ ...!

-¡Maldición! ¡Lo hice de nuevo!

-Sí, lo hiciste, Némesis. Sí, lo hiciste

-Cállate, Nero ...

* * *

 **y el fin del capitulo, no tan largo o intenso como el anterior, pero algo es algo, había que cerrar el problema de ichijou y ren rapido, mas tarde pondre la hoja de personaje de wishwain, por el momento solo diré que su apariencia se basa en wiz de mi historia de comedia favorita, "bendito sea este maravilloso mundo", o como se dice en japones kono subarashii shukufuko wo o konosuba para abreviar**


	36. castigo para el dragón gales

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, esto es un lemon, es todo lo que** **diré**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]/{hola}=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

-*hola*-transmisones

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **renacimiento 3: castigo para el dragón gales**

 **parte 1**

residencia tsukino

-Bueno, mi-mi nombre es ... Whiswain

-Wow, ese es un nombre realmente cojo ...

-¡Qué cruel ~! Lo siento, pero eso es demasiado cruel ~!

Y una vez más, la familia Tsukino tenía otro inquilino, ahora esa morena y linda parca con una marca de belleza bajo su ojo visible y su piel tan pálida que prácticamente brilla como un fantasma real. Ahora estaban todos en la sala de estar, hablando y compartiendo las presentaciones habituales entre ellas, con la excepción de ichijou, que está descansando en la academia Kuoh después de que se hicieron cargo de sus heridas, y Rina que repentinamente tuvo un dolor de cabeza y estaba ahora descansando en su habitación, dejándome a Kurama, Natalia y a Liu Bei para guiar a la medio-parca a la mencionada casa que ahora era una mansión ...

-Huuuh ~ ...?

-¿Q-Qué ...?- Y de nuevo, Whis casi saltó de sorpresa cuando vio a cierta bruja de cabello púrpura tendida en el suelo de tatami para mirar sus cremosas piernas largas. natalia no dijo nada, sin embargo, llegó a uno de sus dedos para tocar sus piernas. Whis aulló y apartó la mano. -¡Eek! ¡Por favor, no hagas eso! ¡Y siento haberte ordenado!

-Fantasma. Pero con piernas. Extraño.- Observó a la bruja parpadeando sus ojos morados hacia la morena híbrida. Kurama no pudo evitar reír un poco, incluso a Whis le parece divertido.

-Tasha, Whiswain-san no es un fantasma. Es una parca, o mejor dicho un híbrido. Tener piernas no puede ser muy exagerado.- Dijo kurama ,cuando natalia giró sus ojos hacia y asintió. Whiswain, todavía sonrojada y perdiendo vapor por sus orejas, se arrastró hacia kurama y se escondió detrás de su espalda. esta suspiro para esconder otra risa, y como su esposo haría, le dio una palmadita en la cabeza. -Está bien, Whiswain-san. Tasha podría ser un poco ... Un poco ... Una gran pervertida, pero ella no te hará daño. Quizás incluso te protejera.

-Umuh. Amigos ahora-. Incluso con esa declaración y asentimiento por parte de natalia, la segadora no confiaba totalmente en ella. Para ser justos, la [nobleza] de Rina es, de hecho, un grupo de inadaptados, que casualmente son(en su mayoría) chicas guapas con grandes pechos. Me pregunto cómo sería esta serie si resultaran ser un montón de feas. Kurama Apoyo su barbilla con sus manos sostenidas por los codos sobre la mesa, y volvió a mirar a natalia.

-Seguro que te gusta hacer amigos, ¿verdad, Tasha?- Dijo la zorra con un don de sarcasmo en su voz. natalia solo parpadeó un par de veces e imitó la aburrida y lenta expresión de kurama. Y de nuevo, ella se encogió de hombros.

-Tsukino-chin. No es el único que atrae amigos. Tengo una vida también.- Ella dijo despreocupadamente. Aquello duele un poco en el orgullo de kurama, pero ahí que tener en cuenta que es con natalia de lo que se esta hablando. Ella es muy sociable a pesar de todas esas bromas. No es de extrañar que sea la tercera chica más popular entre los de segundo año. -Akabane-chin. Amiga conmigo también. Compartir es cuidar.

-Yeah Yo supongo.- se rasqué la mejilla, sonrojándose un poco. Ella la tomó por sorpresa otra vez- _estúpida Tasha. Compartir es cuidar, ¿verdad? Si solo ella lo supiera.-_ se volvió hacia la segadora que se escondía en su espalda, y nuevamente le dio una palmadita en la cabeza. -Entonces, como puedes ver, no te haremos daño, Whiswain-san. Hay una razón por la cual Nemesis-san nos eligió para que cuidemos de ti.

-¿Nuevo miembro del harem?

¡POKE!

-duele.

-Cállate ahora, no queremos que ella tenga miedo de nosotros ... De nuevo.

-Pero Nemesis-dono también es un poco aterrador ...- Murmuró la parca en voz baja. kurama hizo una mueca por eso, hizo una mueca, porque no importa cuánto quiera negarlo, no puedw. Nemesis puede ser bastante aterradora incluso cuando no quiere, sin mencionar ... una puta total también. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, escucho que la niña parca tragaba fuerte, para luego comenzar a disculparse. -N-¡No es que haya nada de malo en eso! Quiero decir ... ¡Ella es la directora de Kuoh, no puedo culparla por ser así por sus alumnos ~! Por favor no le digas, lo siento ~ ...!

¡POKE!

-Ow ~ ... ¿Por qué a todos les gusta presionar m-

CHOP!

-Owww ~ ...!

-Whiswain-san, esto es por tu propio bien. Debes aprender que la bondad y las disculpas solo te llevarán hasta ahora si eres un protagonista del harén.- la zorra de nueve colas le dio una conferencia, ella se sostenía la cabeza con dolor y lloraba en uno de sus ojos.

- _Ella es linda, pero ser linda en este mundo es solo un boleto para el acoso o para ser secuestrado por un violador_ **-** Sería divertido si no fuera verdad **-**. _Ella debe construir el carácter para poder sobrevivir. Pero no ahora.-_ Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza en señal de amabilidad. -Eres linda y frágil, por lo tanto, un objetivo fácil para Demonios y Ángeles caídos. Debes ser más fuerte y audaz, de lo contrario tendrás que disculparte mucho a partir de ahora en la academia de Kuoh

-Hyaaaah ~, Yoko-san dijo que soy linda ~. Y ella está tratando de ayudarme ~. Lo siento, pero esto es tan embarazoso ~.- Y otra vez se puso roja y avergonzada, cubriéndose la cara y temblando como lo haría un típico niño de escuela secundaria.

-Quiero decir, uh ... Estoy ... Mi nombre es Whiswain, y lo siento por esto, pero si usted piensa mi nombre es cojo, a continuación, esta mal ... Para usted! ¡JA!

-Ah, ah! Ese es el camino, ese es el camino! Un paso más para ser alguien independiente y confiable en tan poco tiempo.- Dijo mientras aplaudía lentamente, seguida por todos. Whiswain, que estaba cubriéndose la boca por pura vergüenza, de repente mostró una sonrisa brillante, aunque todavía cubría su rostro.

- _Bueno, ahí va su presentación, creo que es hora de que yo también lo haga.-_ Tomo una respiración profunda, y concentrándose un poco, broto tanto sus verdaderas orejas como sus cola. -Bueno, creo que es hora de que me presente. Mi nombre es ... Akabane Yoko, también soy una estudiante de primer año en la academia Kuoh. Soy la esposa del [emperador dragón rojo] y futura líder de la facción yokai de Kanto.

-Oh ... pensé que Nurarihyoun-san era el líder de la facción youkai

¡SNAP!

Solo al escuchar ese nombre, una pequeña vena de ira surgió de la cabeza de kurama. Aparentemente, no pasó desapercibido para sus compañeros.

-¡A-Ah! ¡Lo siento ...!

-No ... discúlpate. Es un error común.- Dijo, intentando y fracasando miserablemente en disfrazar su rostro claramente enfurecido. - _¡Oh, cómo odio a Nurarihyoun-kun!_ -Solo recuerda esto, por tu propia seguridad, ¡él es el líder de la facción Youkai de este! Yo soy el segundo al mando de la facción de kanto. Por favor ten esto en cuenta ... ¡De ahora en adelante!

-Hiiiih ~ ... E-Entendido ...- Ese sería el momento en que Ichijou le arrancaría con un golpe en la cabeza, diciéndole que se calmara.

-Huh ... De todos modos, ¿quién es el siguiente?

-Tasha Campbell. Segundo año. [alfil] de Gremory-chin. Adelantémonos.- La bruja pervertida dijo con lo siguiente, acercándose a ellas y ahora tomada de la mano con la segadora, ¡haciéndola sonrojarse hasta el último mechón de pelo! -Tú. Parte del grupo ahora.

-¡A-Ah ...! ¡No me toques ...! ¡Lo siento, no sé cómo lidiar con esto ...!- Murmuró la morena y tembló como gelatina, pero haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse consciente y tomadas de la mano. kurama fue lo suficientemente rápido para separarlas antes de que ella pudiera explotar. -¡Ah! ¡Gracias, Yoko-san ...!

-Tasha, como he dicho antes, ella podría ser parte del grupo, pero evita asustarla. Cielos sabe lo que Nemesis-san nos hará-. Dijo hacia la bruja, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza en señal de tranquilidad. Ella está bien, pero demasiado contundente, como un maldito murciélago. La cabeza morada asintió, y luego todas se volvieron hacia la pelirosa que estaba demasiado ocupada leyendo la tarea de sus alumnos como para decir algo hasta ahora. Al final, ella levantó la cabeza y se puso de pie, con las manos en las caderas como un rey que realmente es.

-Y la tuya verdaderamente es la descendiente del único General de los tres Reinos, el señor de la guerra, entrenado bajo la tutela del mismo Sun Wukong y maestro de artes marciales, ¡Liu Bei!- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y ahora se inclinó para mirar a la parca desde un terreno más alto. De nuevo, la tímido segadora se escondió a la espalda de kurama a toda prisa. Pero al final, después de unos segundos de silencio, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar hacia atrás a la pelirosa, y asintió con una sonrisa. -También soy docente en la sección de la universidad de la academia Kuoh, así que, en todo caso, ¡puedes pedir ayuda sinceramente a la tuya en cualquier tema o materia académica!

-M-Muchas gracias,. Liu Bei-sensei. Yo aprecio profundamente.- Y nuevamente la segadora sonrió, una sonrisa temblorosa pero genuina.

- _Es bueno ver a todos llevarse bien en su propia forma retorcida. Ni siquiera somos humanos para empezar, así que, por supuesto, cualquier tipo de vínculo entre nosotros sería cualquier cosa menos normal._

-Yo ... espero que podamos llevarnos bien. Haré ... ¡Haré todo lo posible para ser lo más útil posible!

-Buena chica, buena chica. ¡Estás caminando por el camino correcto, ahora! Bienvenido al grupo.- Dij kurama otra vez dandole unas palmaditas en la cabeza mientras ella se sonrojaba y se acurrucaba de nuevo. Un cachorro perdido, eso es ella. -Ya conociste a Ichijou, y Gremory se presentará más tarde, así que supongo que eso es todo por ahora ...

-...

-Está bien, está bien. Oye, Whiswain-san, hay un miembro más con el que te encontrarás. Cuando terminemos con ella, también le mostrarás ese lado tuyo, ¿entendido?- Dijo kurama con un poco de inquietud en su voz, cuando Whiswain también se volvió un poco confundido. natalia, por otro lado, se puso con los ojos estrellados y asintió con la mejor sonrisa que pudo reunir, lo cual es mucho decir para ella. - _Sí, necesito seguir recordándome a mí mismo que somos una familia, y nadie está excluido. Al menos en los ojos de Tasha. Supongo que es todo por hoy._ -Así que ... Eso es todo por hoy. Dado que mamá Kyou todavía está en el hospital con Sarah-san, creo que la cena tendrá que esperar ...

-Eh ... ¿No me presentarás a tu amigo?- Dijo la parca con una marca de interrogación. kurama respondió a eso con un zumbido curioso, y como siempre, ella se escondió detrás de una pared de manos, sonrojándose. -¡Lo siento ...! Es solo ... Puedo sentir longitudes de onda de vida ... Creo que tu amiga de la que hablabas está ... ¿Por allí ...?

-Qué...?!- ¡La euforia y el estado de alerta repentinamente las golpeo a todas al girar en esa dirección, el lugar sobre el armario de porcelana fina!

 _-¡¿Que demonios?! ¡Ni siquiera mi [arte sabia] fue capaz de sentirlo! ¡Tanto para una parca!_ -Dejo su parche del ojo y escaneo ese lugar específico un poco y, ¡pronto, pudo distinguir a cierta criatura en él! ¡Tan pronto como vio, sin embargo, también noté su conocimiento, y salté lejos! -¡Se está escapando! ¡Tasha!

-En eso.- La bruja levantó un dedo, y una barrera de energía mágica apareció en la puerta, ahora la silueta de algo estaba a punto de salir. Completamente rodeado, rompio la barrera como su fiera cristal ,intentó escapar una vez más, ¡pero kurama, natalia y liu bei fueron rápidas y atraparon esa cosa por la cola! -Malo animal.

Todo se reanudó en una nube de confusión y conflicto, ¡mientras hacían todo lo posible para atrapar a ese descuidado ser! Arañazos, puñetazos, y finalmente, después de unos segundos de locura, ¡lo lograron! No fue Annie, mucho para sus pequeñas gotas de esperanza, pero al menos tampoco era un enemigo ... parece.

-¡Ajaja! ¡Te atrapé, pequeño idiota!- ¡Dijo kurama victoriosa, saliendo de esa pequeña bola de conflicto victoriosa, sosteniendo esa pequeña bola de pelo, un gato de pelaje plateado, por la cola! Las dos colas incluso ... - _Espera, ¿qué? Huuh ... Este gato ... No es un gato normal. Quiero decir, no es Annie, pero ahora que lo pienso y lo siento, este en realidad está rezumando energía de vida, probablemente la que usó para disfrazarse de la naturaleza ... Huh. Creo que tengo una muy buena idea de quién es._ -Ginko-san, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Nyaaaan ~ ...- Y ni siquiera trató de esconderse, el gato plateado maulló algo así como un suspiro, y luego se fue en una nube de humo. Cuando eso se limpió, ahora estaba sosteniendo las dos colas de una mujer joven bonita, tetona, de cabello plateado, que llevaba un kimono y olía a dragón. Allí está ella, la segunda [caballero] favorita de Nemesis Ginko toujou lucifer , la [gata dragón plateada]. -Oye, Yoko-nyan. ¿Cómo estás? Además, ¿podrías soltarme la cola, nyan? La mordida de amor de Ichi-nyan aún duele ...

¡CRACK!

-¡NYOWOaaaaaa! Yoko-nyan, eso duele! No sé tú, ¡pero tengo huesos allí, nyan!

-Responde mi pregunta por favor.- Ese pequeño apretón en sus colas hizo que ginko gritara un poco, ya que ahora estaba suspendida por su culo, pero su parte inferior del cuerpo en el suelo. Llevaba un kimono negro, por lo que se veían sus bragas. Escucharon un rápido suspiro de ella, cortando el silencio entre todas ellas.

-Está bien, está bien, nyan. Cuando escuché que Ichijou-nyan despertó su [Balance Breaker] de Aria-nyan, quise pagarle ... Una pequeña visita, nyan.- kurama pudo sentir que las palpitaciones en su cabeza empeoraban, cuando mi agarre alrededor de las colas se apretó de repente, en ese momento ginko expulo su aria de dragón de un color plateado y se libero. -¡Nyowowow! Yoko-nyaaaan ~ ... ¡Como ustedes, ustedes no son diferentes! Ustedes y el resto de su [nobleza] lo violan por la noche sin su consentimiento .. ...!

-¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo has estado aquí?- Dijo temblando casi sofocada por el poder de ginko. Todo el mundo se está firmando para ser fácil con ella, . Ella sonrió un poco.

-Desde que Serena-nyan vino a entregar su tarea, me metí dentro de su bolso cuando estaba hablando con Nemis, nyan.- Entonces, ella ha estado allí todo ese tiempo.

- _Debería haber prestado atención a esos detalles ... Y no comer el tofu frito que mamá estaba cocinando.-_ Aunque todavía estaba sonriendo, Ginko suspiró una vez más con una expresión cansada en su rostro. -Pero, infortunadamente, cada vez que trato de ... hacerle una pequeña visita, siempre hay un grupo de ciertas fangirls comiéndoselo con la mirada, besándolo hasta la medianoche, nyan. Incluso Rina se unió a esto ... Le prometí una cena conmigo, Nyan .

-Así que ... has estado aquí todo este tiempo ...- suspiro kurama, con el rostro en blanco y deseando que la tierra se las comiera en su totalidad en ese momento. - _Al menos ella no estaba cerca cuando Ichijou y yo ... lo hicimos. Pudo haber sido pesadilla o sueño. ¡Estoy pensando demasiado de nuevo!_

-¡WW-Waaaaah ~! ¡Yoko-san y los otros están violando a Ichijou-san ~ ...!- ¡Y luego congeladas! Esa voz temblorosa y débil llegó a sus oídos en un instante, y muy lentamente voltearon hacia la dueña de esa voz, el parce Whiswain, que ahora se alejaba de ellas.- Espera no...!A-Ah ...! W-Whis-chan, ya ves ...! Es un doble estándar, y como mujeres podemos violarlo en la boca y no recibir ninguna repercusión ... ¡Oh, espera! ¡Oye, ayuda!

-Lo besamos, es verdad. Es el momento de la unión. Mucha saliva, demasiado francesa. ¿Alguna vez has besado, Whis-chin?

-¡Ciertamente no me arrepiento de haber entrado en contacto con los labios de Hong Long! ¡Se siente bien y tuyo realmente se siente más cerca de él!

-¡NO PEDÍ ESTE TIPO DE RESPALDO, YA CÁLLENSE [PIEZAS MALVADAS]!

-¡Hiiiiih ~ ...! ¡Ayúdame, Nemesis-sa -... Gaoh!- Y cuando la parca estaba a punto de huir lejos de ellas, la parca se olvidó de que podía darse la vuelta fácilmente para ver el camino, y se dejó inconsciente en la puerta.

-Oh genial, eso sería una perra para explicar.

SIGH!

-Ryuubi-chan, Tasha, ¿les importaría llevarla a la habitación de Ichijou y ayudarla con eso? También ... Asegúrese de borrar o al menos explicar todo, por su propio bien y el suyo.- Dijo kurama con una voz innecesariamente misteriosa a las dos [piezas malvadas], y casualmente asintieron.- _Tal vez estoy perdiendo mi mojo por ser un espíritu de zorro demoníaco, pero sé que me escucharán. Además, no es como si no pudiera tomarlos de frente_.- Recogieron la parca caída del suelo y se la llevaron. su atención estaba ahora en la nekomata astuto plateada. -Y ahora, sobre ti ... Espera hasta que le cuente esto a Nemesis-san. La conoces, el castigo será severo.

-Sí, lo sé. Vale la pena, sin embargo.- Ella habló con un suspiro y una sonrisa de gato, no tan desagradable.

- _Para ser justos, puedo relacionarme con ella de alguna manera, especial desde que sucedió, y me convertí en el ... entusiasta sexual, por lo que vale la pena. Aún así, él es mi esposo, y sé que a él no le gustaría algo así, yo tampoco_.

-Demasiado mal para mí, realmente quería ver a Ichijou-nyan. ¿Sabes quién también lo extraña? Raven Phenex-nyan e Irene Dantalion. Les gusta hablar de él y, por eso, Nemesis se está volviendo loco, nyan. Dile que visite el inframundo para algo más que entrenamiento, nyan .

-Lo haremos. Ahora, hablemos con Rina para que llame a Nemesis-san y hable de todo este calvario.- Dijo, ahora esperando en el ascensor hasta que se detuvo en el piso de las habitaciones. -Ginko-san, la próxima vez, por favor no te cueles por aquí. Ichijou puede ser ... Muy receptivo a los ataques sorpresa. Créeme, yo ... sé.

-Ohoh, alguien está progresando. Bien por ti, nyan.-kurama se sonrojo ante eso, pero no sin antes sonreír un poco por esa honesta observación de orgullo.

- _Me siento feliz ahora, y no sé si es porque ella reconoce mi relación con Ichijou, o porque cubrimos esas bases sin sentir extraño. Él me acepta como su 'esposa' y un pervertido fuera de control.-_ Resoplo un poco y sonrío.

-Tal vez los zorros realmente pueden ser buenos amantes, a diferencia de los gatos. Si quieres hablar de ello, solo pregúntame, nyan.~

-Como si, Ichijou se pone al límite, pero creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto. Gracias de todos modos, lo aprecio-. Sonrío. Con eso fuera del camino, llamo a la puerta de Rina varias veces y esperé una respuesta. -Rina ~, sé de tu dolor de cabeza, pero ¿podemos hablar de Ginko-san? ¡Al parecer invadió nuestra casa ...!

Espero unos segundos por una respuesta, y nada. Ni siquiera un gruñido o al menos algo que firme que está viva y que la escucha. Golpeo un par de veces más e intento echar un vistazo por dentro y, sin embargo, nada.

- _Vaya, es mejor que llamemos a un médico o algo así si ella no puede reaccionar en lo más mínimo como ..._

-Yoko-nyan, ¿usas tus [artes sabias] muy a menudo por aquí?- Escucho a Ginko decir en el piso, sosteniendo su cabeza con un brazo, sus dos orejas de gato en la parte superior de su cabeza se contrajeron un poco.

-Bueno, no muy a menudo porque bendije este lugar para que ningún espíritu maligno pueda venir sin que yo lo sepa, así que ... Espera. No, este lugar es realmente bendecido por mí. ¿Por qué lo preguntarías?

-...

-Ginko-san, por qué. ¿Tú, pregunta?

-Uuuuuh ~ ... Digamos que ... en realidad no puedo sentir a Rina del otro lado.

-...

-¿Yoko-nyan ...?

¡BAM!

Y luego al escuchar esas palabras, algo se rompió dentro de kurama. ¡Algo grande se rompió dentro de ella! Dejé a Ginko y con una patada rápida, abrió la puerta de la manera más llamativa posible, entrando en la habitación de Rina, que era todo rosa y como una princesa, buscando un cierto volumen en la cama. Abrió sus oídos y activo sus [artes sabias], y al final ... ¡no sintió nada viniendo de la cama!

Quito la manta de la figura, y justo como estaba esperando, no había Berolina Gremory debajo de la manta, solo una maldita almohada corporal con una imagen de una dama semidesnuda, Rias Gremory.

- _Oh, las implicaciones aquí son inquietantes ahora que lo pienso ...¡que! ¿Dónde demonios está ella? Espere..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Esa..._

 _Esa...!_

 _perrarina putamory!_

 _¡Compartir es cuidar, pero aún así ...!_

* * *

 **parte 2**

academia kuoh, enfermeria

alguien bostezo despertando, era ichijou tsukino

- _... Oh tío, ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuve una siesta tan buena. Sin interrupciones de Yagura, ni mis pesadillas habituales, ni ningún tipo de sorpresa durante mi sueño. Un sueño tranquilo y silencioso en la enfermería de Kuoh ..._

Claro, eso fue después de esa pelea en la que se metió con Ren, y para ser justos, todavía no es muy bueno en peleas formales sin su [arte sagrado] y espada para respaldarlo, tanto que se disloqué algunos buenos dedos . Aún así, se alegro de que vuelvan a ser amigos, no hay bichos raros entre ellos ni problemas que puedan surgir. Ahora solo necesitan encontrar el misterio final de la academia kuoh y esperar a que la reunión Demonio-Vampiro para encontrar a Annie y darle una buena leción.

- _Solo espero que podamos mantener el contacto después de eso. Somos ... Amigos, después de todo. De acuerdo, es hora de levantarse, vestirse e irse a casa. Mamá debe estar asustada por ahora sin importar lo que Nemesis-san podría haber dicho, y quién sabe cuánto sabe sobre mi pelea hoy. Nemesis-san no es una persona sin corazón, creo que puede inventar algo para encubrirme. No es momento de pensar en eso por ahora, es mejor que me vista y ..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _¿Por qué no puedo moverme?_

 _Espera, ¿por qué? ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera puedo respirar bien. ¡¿Que esta pasando?!_

-Hmmmmph ~ ... Hmmmph ~ ...!- Escucho desde su punto de vista, un sonido amortiguado llegaba a sus oídos, mientras que las partes entumecidas empezaban a sentir algo otra vez ... ¡Y definitivamente algo está sucediendo ahora mismo! Intento usar sus brazos, ¡pero por alguna razón no podía moverlos mucho! Nego con la cabeza para deshacerse de la somnolencia, y una vez hecho eso, intento abrir los ojos solo para ver ...

... bragas. Bragas negras, de encaje y sexy escondidas detrás de una fina capa de pantimedias negras, justo encima de su nariz ...

...

...

- _¡¿Qué?!-_ ¡¿Wmmmh dah fhhhhhn ...?-trato de hablar, pero fallo ¡Mierda! ¡Esto es asombroso! Las bragas no solo bloqueaban parcialmente su vista, sino que también estaban en la parte superior de su nariz y boca, ¡y lentamente lo asfixiaban! - _Hombre, este olor a bragas es tan bueno ... No es el momento de ser pervertido, ¡maldita sea!-_ De repente, todos esos ruidos extraños cesaron, y sintió el peso sobre ese culo y los muslos cada vez más pesado.

-¡ja !, ¡ja! ... Mooh ~ Ichijou. Si sigues moviéndote así, ¡no podré castigarte!

- _¡Conozco esa voz! ¡Conozco esa maldita voz!-_ Desde el vistazo que pudo ver desde allí, vio un profundo cabello rojo, y cuando el extraño se giró para velo de nuevo, reconoceria esos par de ojos morados en todas partes, ¡con su boca goteando saliva!-¿Rina ...? -Exclamo cuando tuvo el cambio para apartar su cara de su culo, ¡mientras ella le miraba sin disculpas! Ella es realmente su [Rey] Berolina Gremory, y está sentada sobre el como si fuera una especie de alfombra, mientras que sus muñecas están atadas a la cama con una especie de cuerda blanca. -¡Que demonios! ¡Qué está pasando aquí! ¡Explícalo bien no ...!

-¡Es tu castigo, estúpido Ichijou!- Y luego, antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, ¡se reacomodó sobre el para volver a sentarse en su cara! su voz se apagó de nuevo, y antes de que pudiera intentar empujarla de nuevo,

¡BITE!

Sintío que algo mordía su parte más sensible, haciéndole estremecer la columna vertebral y gemir entre sus muslos. Y no solo eso, podía sentir sus pantalones deslizándose por sus rodillas y algo suave y frío acariciándolo ...!

-Esto es ... Tu castigo, estúpido Ichijou ~!

¡LICK!

-Lo haré ... ¡Te haré sufrir con esto ~! Y te dejaré tan insensible que no harás esas cosas imprudentes ... ¡Otra vez ~ ...!

-Rina, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando ...! -Y otra vez sintió algo suave y cálido ahora deslizando su dragón entero, hasta que llegó a la punta, concentrándose en él mientras acariciaba el resto. - _No sé lo que está pasando, pero se siente tan ... ¡No sé!_ -A-Alto, ¡tú-tú ...!

-Waaah ~, sabe tan amargamente, y huele mal ~, pero ... no me disgusta ...- Dijo ella, agarrándose más fuerte ahora haciéndole jadear de dolor, mientras ahora pasaba ese suave, cosa húmeda y rápida en la parte superior! Entonces, sintió que ahora hay dos cosas que le dan un ligero contacto.

PECK!

-Entonces así es como una mamada es como ~. Nemesis lo hace ver tan fácil. También hay algo que viene de la punta. Grotesco ~

 _-¿He oído eso verdad? Ella me está dando ... ¿un servicio de labios en el medio de la enfermeria? ¿Y Nemesis-san sabe que su hermana la ve haciendo eso con Nero-san?-_ Todos sus pensamientos se apagaron nuevamente cuando ella comenzó a lamerlo de nuevo, mordiéndole y chupándole en todas direcciones . Eso es tan embarazoso, estar expuesto y ser vulnerable así mientras lame su eje y juega con su ... Dragón. Al final, sin embargo, ella fue más allá, con un último beso en la parte superior de su ... Avatar, ¡comenzó a dejar que penetrara dentro de sus labios!

-¡Uuuuuuh ~, R-Rina ...!- ¡Dijo ya que esa nueva sensación se estaba haciendo temblar! _Es ella ... ¿Está tratando de tragarme?-_ Primero sintió los labios suaves que le dejaban entrar, y luego paso todo a través de su cavidad húmeda, cálida y resbaladiza, mordiéndole y agarrándole hasta que sintió que su punta tocaba algo. _A-Ah ...! Ella es ...! ¡Ella me está tragando!_ -¡A-Ah ...!

-Gulp ... Gulp ... Uuuuuuh ~ ...!- Pero antes de que pudiera pasar más de eso, de repente pudo detenerse, y luego escucho sollozos y ruidos de asfixia. Su boca comenzó a temblar, cuando de repente comenzó a toser y literalmente lo golpeó. ¿Se está ahogando? Al final, perdieron ... Contacto uno con el otro, mientras escupía por todas sus áreas inferiores y comenzaba a jadear por aire. -Uuuuugh ~ ... sabe mal, y casi vomito ~! ¿Cómo ... cómo lo hace Némesis ~? Es como ... ¡Tratar de tragar todo un choco-banana ~!

-Lo juro, Rina, si me muerdes ... Hmmmmph ~ ...!- Y de nuevo, la pelirroja se ajustó el culo en la boca y la nariz, ese aroma maloliente de sus entrañas ahora lo mareaba. Tela suave, culo suave, y por alguna razón se vuelve más pegajoso y pegajoso. ¿Ella también está cachonda? Y ahora ella besó du punta y comenzó a dejar que penetre en su interior - _~. Uf ~, se siente tan raro-_ pero luego se detuvo a medio camino, soltándolo antes de tratar de tragar a medio camino otra vez.

-Voy a ... solo voy a ... Huuumph ~ intentaré tragar la punta ~ ...- Ella gimió, repitiendo sus movimientos de arriba abajo sobre el, Desde allí pudo verla con la nuca subiendo y bajando y algunos extraños ruidos de succión viniendo de allí ~!

- _Ella no solo me está soplando ~, ella también me está chupando ~! ¡Esto es malo! Esto es realmente malo! ¡Su boca es tan cálida, y sus mejillas y lengua son tan suaves ~!-_ ¡Solo podía gemir bajo sus bragas mojadas mientras avanzaba más rápido y más profundo! Podía sentirse empujando algo ahora ~.

-Sho ... ¿Si no llegan a despegar, wight? ¿Ifffiyou ...?

- _Sí, se siente bien, ¡tan bien ~! ¡Su cavidad húmeda, sus cosas suaves, sus pezones desnudos metiéndose en mi estómago y sus muslos en mi cara ~! Me estoy mareando, y puedo sentir que viene ~!-_ ¡sus manos atrapadas comenzaron a temblar, y la sensación de acumulación se está volviendo insoportable ! Se detuvo de nuevo con el dentro de su boca, mordiendo la piel allí con sus labios y lamiendo el eje como un todo. -A-Ah ...!Hmph ...! Hmmmmph ~ ...!"-La llamo con su voz amortiguada, como sucedió, soplo su carga y agarro sus manos con fuerza, usando sus piernas para empujar su boca profundamente y luego liberar todo dentro de su boca

-... ¡Huuuuh ~ ... Uuuuuh ~ ...!- Era el momento de ella para exclamar con sorpresa, ya que el cuerpo de ichijou se dispararía en su cavidad húmeda y apretada y el gruñiría bajo sus bragas. Rina tragó saliva y tragó saliva, podía oír que intentaba tragar, ¡pero siguió gimiendo ya que no pararía ! Después de un rato, el se detuvo y suspiro dentro de sus muslos, descansando su cabeza en la almohada y dejando que su cuerpo cayera sobre la cama. Ya hacía tiempo que sentía los labios de Gremory sobre el, pero todavía podía escuchar algunos gemidos y jadeos, estrangulaciones y zumbidos. -Huuuh ~ ... Huuuuh ~ ... Um ... Um ~ ... GLUP , Ahah ... Waaaaaah ~, ¡lo tragué ~! Waaaah ~!

- _¿Eh ...?-Espera, ¿está llorando? ¡Debería ser el que llora en esta situación! ¡Que demonios!_ -Se dejó deslizar lejos de su cara, finalmente lo dejó respirar normalmente si no su nariz y su boca estaban cubiertas de algo pegajosa, y ahora ella estaba sentada boca abajo sobre su barriga, sus muslos y piernas lo atraparon. entre ellos. Ella levantó la cabeza y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas con las manos.

-¡ Waaaah ~! ¡Qué te pasa ~! Solo quería bromear contigo como castigo, pero terminé haciéndolo como una puta ~ ¡Waaaaah ~!- Ella monologaba con una voz temblorosa y masculina, mientras movía sus piernas de una manera que los calzoncillos y pantalones se deslizaran hacia atrás para censurarlo. Al final, ella terminó en un lío sollozante, con la cabeza gacha e intentando controlar el hipo de forma incontrolable. El estaba a punto de intentar decir algo solo para romper el estado de ánimo, pero luego ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y decirle lo más ridículo de todo. -¡I-Ichijou, quiero que olvides lo que acaba de suceder!

-¡H-Haaaaah ...!- _Espera, ella es quien me violó, ¿cómo diablos quiere que me olvide de eso? ¡No soy agallas, no puedo simplemente convertir esto en una historia de fondo impactante!_ -Rina giró todo su cuerpo en su dirección, haciéndole notar que ella había estado con su camisa abierta revelando su sujetador negro, ¡y se inclinó para enfrentarlo! Todavía pudo ver algunos goteos de ... Leche masculina corriendo por su boca.

-¡Olvídalo ahora mismo! Si le dices algo a alguien, se lo diré a mi papá y él te matará en el acto ~!- Medio amenazada, medio llorosa, haciendo una mueca con los ojos llorosos, que no fueron suficientes para distraerlo acerca de lo jodida que está la situación.

-¡Ajá! ¡Maldita sea, Rina! ¡Soy la víctima aquí! ¡No te pedí que me violaras! ¡Si dices algo, se lo diré a Nemesis-san!- Dijo también medio amenazador, medio haciendo su cara de molestia. Ella apretó su puchero aún más como un pez globo -heh ...- y lamió el resto de ... Cosas alrededor de su boca.

-¡Yo dije que se suponía que era una broma ~! ¡Casi te desmayaste cuando peleabas contra Ren-kun e hiciste que todos se preocupara por ti! ¡Estúpido Ichijou! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido!- Y entonces la segunda heredera del clan Gremory comenzó a golpear ligeramente su estómago y pecho en un ataque infantil.

- _Oh chico, otra preocupada por mí, esto apesta. Me alegro de que le importe, pero de lo que estamos hablando es de lo humano ... diabólico del desastre ambulante.-_ Ella se detuvo en seco, olisqueó y volvió a hacer pucheros.

-¡Por eso ... te castigo! ¡La próxima vez que te metas en una pelea como esa sin mi consentimiento, lo morderé!

-¡Rina, hazme un favor y acércate para poder morderte!- Dijo gruñendo, y ella hizo lo mismo, entrecerrando las cejas y yendo a un concurso de miradas en su contra. - _Como dije, ¡no me arrepiento de lo que le hice a Ren, o lo que hice en absoluto! Esto es ... cosas de hombres?.-_ Al final, sin embargo, se rindió, esperando que la posición incómoda en la que están sus manos no cortara su circulación ni nada, y como siempre, suspiro. -Yo sé muy bien que lucho por cualquier cosa, incluso para mí. Tengo mi propio orgullo, ¿recuerdas? Si estás celoso ... No lo seas.

-Deja de intentar sonar duro y profundo, Ichi-Baka. No eres ese tipo de personaje.

- _Wow, qué perra. Intentaba sonar profundo y pensativo para poder escapar de esta situación con un daño mínimo, ¡pero aún así!-_ Ella nuevamente se sentó sobre su estómago, y cruzó sus brazos bajo su pecho expuesto, todavía haciendo pucheros, y ahora sonrojándose también.

-Pero aún así, eras ... realmente genial en aquel entonces, Ichijou. Así que fui fácil contigo. ¡No es como si escaparas del castigo todavía! Solo déjame pensar de otra manera ...

-Entonces ... ¿Hacerme eso sin mi consentimiento no fue suficiente castigo? Me siento tan miserable, gracias.- Dijo y Rina puso una sonrisa incómoda, una de esas que quiere que parezca serena y compuesta, pero terminan torpe e inquietante. - _Podría estar cometiendo suicidio de género aquí ya que ningún hombre sano y recto diría eso, pero después de ese servicio de boca, estoy realmente asustado de lo que más me ha guardado en este castigo.-_ Resoplo su nariz, que todavía estaba húmeda con sus jugos. -Entonces, ¿alguna idea?

-ya sé.- Ella chasqueó los dedos. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero de repente, ella cayó sobre el, chocando su pecho en el de el y colgando su cara sobre la suya! Tan repentino, jadeo sorprendido mientras ella se arrastraba hacia el y sonreía. -¡Ichijou, quiero que me beses!

-...

-...?

-¿No puedes cortarme uno de mis dedos? ¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso!- Dijo con labios temblorosos.- _De acuerdo, ¡eso está yendo demasiado lejos! No sé si eso es algo del demonio, sobrenatural, ¡pero no puedes besar a alguien o pedirlo de la nada! Además ... Acabamos de comenzar nuestra relación de nuevo, para seguir así ... Me siento incómodo.-_ Rina arqueó una ceja por eso.

-¿Qué? No es como si no nos hubiéramos besado antes.

-Esa vez ... fue diferente. Tú también me agrediste.- era de Ludger, de quien hablaban al menos eso es algo de lo que si se acuerda. Todavía no puede creer que no haya conectado los puntos para obtener esa linda revelación en la cara. Volviendo al tema en cuestión, tal vez se pregunte por qué. Bueno ... -Además ... Hay algo tan poco romántico acerca de esto, Rina. Solo las parejas y los mafiosos pueden besarse así. Hacer esto tan cara a cara ... No lo sé. Se siente raro.

-...

-¿Rina ...?

-Pffff ...! Ahah ... Ahahahah ... ¡Ahahahahahah!- Y luego escupió risas en su rostro, sus lágrimas se convirtieron en ríos de cascadas saladas sardónicas y su sonrisa se convirtió en una bocanada de risas. ¡Una vena de furia casi estalló en la cabeza de ichijou por eso!

- _¡Ahora eso es grosero!_

-Santo ... Santo ...! ¡No puedo creer lo romántico y sensible que eres! ¡Esto es oro puro! ¡Eres uno de esos tipos que tienen su primer beso en el altar y pierden su virginidad en la luna de miel! ¡Jajaja! ¡Ichijou, el [emperador dragón rojo] de corazón virginal ~!

-¡Oh, cállate, demonio con cabeza de época! ¡Déjame en paz y muere!- Dijo alejándose de ella y sus risas, quemando tintes rojos adornando su cara, mientras podía sentirlos en su cara. - _¡ en serio! Sí, soy romántico, ¿y qué? ¡No es como si fuera uno de esos tipos que pretenden ser cariñosos y profundos solo para saltar al primer par de piernas abiertas frente a él!-_ Todavía sin mirarla, sus risas comenzaron a cesar, y al final, solo resopló a una linda.

-Eheheh ... Esto es estúpido. Eres estúpido, Ichijou. Incómodo, socialmente denso, idiota, lento, de cabeza dura, y la suerte que te sigue es probablemente tan vaga como tú.- Ella soltó una risita, ahora sosteniendo su boca para evitar otra ráfaga de risas, haciéndole gruñir por lo bajo y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para escapar del agarre de esos cables en sus muñecas, inútil. Sin embargo, antes de que lo supiera mejor, ella tomó ambos lados de su cabeza para girarlo, obligándole a mirar hacia atrás. Sus ojos ahora estaban en calma y contemplando, una mirada divertida en el. Era irritante, pero tan relajante en cierto modo. Ella se acercó y le tocó las mejillas. -¿Pero sabes qué? No te quisiera de otra manera. Eres Ichijou, mi Ichijou. Aunque tu personalidad podría tener algo de trabajo, de verdad.

-Tch, deja de contradecirte a ti misma. Obtienes lo que eliges. Estúpida Rina ...- le dijo, pero ella no se sintió ofendida en lo más mínimo. Recibo esa extraña sensación de nuevo, y las cosas se vuelven más lentas y más calmadas. Rina luego se alejó de su cara, y se miraron a los ojos otra vez, esta vez, nadie hablaba una palabra. Y luego, ella cerró la suya, y comenzó a acercarse a el. - _Por alguna razón ... No quiero pelear con esto. Ella quiere besarme ... Sin embargo, no tengo ningún problema con eso.-_ Se acerca cada vez más, tanto que puede sentir su aliento tocando sus labios y su perfume invadiendo su nariz. - _Tan relajante, tan relajante, entonces ..._

-¿Todavía te diviertes, Ichijou-kun?

¡DON!

-¡Gaaaaaaoooh ...!

-Kyaaaaaah ~ ...!- Y por puro instinto y susto después de escuchar esa voz, ¡rechazo a Rina y se dio la vuelta para ver la fuente de esa voz! sus ojos extraviados se posaron en una figura muy conocida con cabello azul, ojos de color violeta y una pequeña banda sujeta a una de sus mangas. ¡Oh, mierda, es ella, la heroína 1 # de Kuoh! Saltando desde donde ella aterrizó, Rina también exclamó a eso! -¡A-Ah ...! Serena-chan, mira ... ¡Puedo ... puedo explicar ...!

-Mi amiga de la infancia está exponiendo su pecho y sus piernas para que el mundo lo vea, y uno de mis queridos kouhai con los pantalones caídos y oliendo a pescado. Supongo que no hay explicación para eso.- Por primera vez, la sonrisa de Serena los hizo estremecer, cuando comenzó a romper los dedos y acercarse demasiado a ellos.

-¡E-Espera, Serena-chan ...!

-¡presidenta, yo ... nosotros ...!

¡PUM!

¡PUM!

-Uweeeeh ~ ...- Y Rina medio lloró en voz baja, ese mismo golpe palpitante en sus cabezas que indicaba lo fuerte que realmente era Serena. ichijou ahora estaba estirando sus muñecas doloridas un poco ya que esta libre de las redes de Rina, ya que todos estaban sentados en la cama del hospital, Rina y ichijou frente a la ahora tranquilo presidente del consejo estudiantil.

-En serio, ustedes dos, no pueden ser tan imprudentes en el terreno de la escuela. ¿Y si alguna vez alguien los encuentra sexualmente otra vez?- se sonrojaron ante su audaz elección de palabras, pero luego ichijou frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba ese castigo en lugar de la frase habitual para el comportamiento indecente (ya que también sería un poco hipócrita por su parte al respecto).

-Espera, nos regañas por ser 'imprudente' ... ¿En vez de regañarnos por conducta indecente?- Dijo con su cara habitual, cuando repentinamente serena arqueó una ceja y les dio una sonrisa de Cheshire.

-Pero por supuesto. ¿Qué tan hipócrita debe ser un demonio para regañar a otro por conducta indecente?- Ella pellizcó una de las mejillas cada uno de ellos, y reanudó su discurso con su típica sonrisa traviesa. Para ser honesto, esa sonrisa es lo que más inquieta. -Así que ... ustedes dos ... ¿Son una cosa todavía?

-Uuuuuh ~ ...- Rina hizo un puchero, el humo negro rezumaba de su cabeza indicando que estaba molesta. También ichijou esta un poco nervioso por decir algo.

- _Somos una cosa? No, por supuesto que no ... ¿Cierto? Lo mejor que puedo decir es ... suspiro.-_ Ella es ... Mi [rey], presidenta. Estamos juntos por defecto.- Dijo tan audazmente de un trago, cogiendo un suspiro de Gremory y una sonrisa divertida de sitri. - _Eso no está muy lejos de la verdad, en realidad. Vago, pero afectivo, y no lastima a nadie.-_ Hizo una mueca un poco. -Entonces ... Sí, estamos juntos ... Sorta, un poco, no sé. Ella es mía ... ¡Quiero decir! Mi rey].

-A-Ah ...! Sí! Ichijou es ... Mi [reina]. Estamos ... Juntos. Jejeje ... Eheheh ...- Y luego ella lo respaldó, sonriendo tan torpemente como él con sus ojos púrpuras Brillando confianza, suficiente para obtener una bocanada de suspiro satisfecha de serena. Rina y ichijou compartieron miradas y se voltearon.

- _Hombre, esto es tan incómodo, no puedo creer que tener una novia sea tan difícil ...-_ Una vez más, llamo a una chica su novia sin pensar ...- _Uuuuuuuuh ...!_

-Ya veo, ya veo. A pesar de eso, me alegro de que al menos Rina-chan consiguiera algunos amigos. Desde que soy estudiante en Kuoh y miembro del consejo estudiantil, no pude darme la excusa para verte. Lo siento, Rina .- Y de repente el lugar se hizo más cálido, y serena tan adorable se acercó a Rina para abrazarla y darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Por un momento, sorpresa, pero luego la pequeña pelirroja perdida le devolvió el favor con una linda palmadita en la espalda.

-Bien, bien. Gracias por esto, Serena-chan.- Y eso es eso. Las dos ídolos favoritas de la academia de Kuoh y las amigas de la infancia vuelven a estar juntos con un abrazo de amistad, y ichijou, tan torpemente, esta allí para presenciar eso, con unos pechos blandos el uno al otro. Por supuesto, eso es solo una nota mental para la escena, y no los esta mirando por pura lujuria. No, para nada~.

-Pero aun así, tuvimos la suerte de que fui yo quien los atrapó a ustedes dos. Imagínense el alboroto si alguien más, especialmente Sanada-kun, alguna vez hizo lo mismo.- Serena soltó a Rina y soltó una risa nerviosa con respecto a esa situación hipotética, haciendo que Rina hiciera lo mismo y una corriente de sudor nervioso bajó por la frente de ichijou. Ya esta en problemas por la pelea en la que se metió el día de hoy. Si alguien más los cargaba con las manos en la masa, su madre o sus hermanas lo matarían. Estaba a punto de asentir con la cabeza por eso, pero luego algo en el fondo de su mente captó una cierta palabra ...

-Espera ... ¿Qué quieres decir con 'tuvimos', presidenta?- Levanto una mano, y ella se giró con esa misma sonrisa, un pequeño tinte rojo decorando su bonita cara. De repente, ella comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa para revelar su sujetador blanco y su cuerpo lechoso y bien desarrollado. -¡¿Qué?! p-presidenta ...? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo ?!

-Bueno, todavía soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil, y como tal, debería informar cualquier comportamiento indecente durante el terreno escolar, pero creo que un poco ... de soborno debería bastar -Y en un rápido

¡CLIC!

¡Desenvolvió el clip en su sujetador, dejando que sus tetas rebotaran! Su camisa se cayó de su hombro, ¡y ahora estaba desnuda a la espera! Tanto Rina como ichijou estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para pensar en algo.

-Entonces, por mi silencio, Ichijou-kun, tendrás que chupar mis tetas.

-¿Eh ...?

-¡Sí, eh ...!

-¡Haaaaaaah ~ ?! Serena-chan, ¡eso está yendo demasiado lejos!- dijo rina, ichijou se puso blanco después de eso, perdido entre la tentación hormonal y su propia cuenta de anti-perversión. es un muchacho saludable, por supuesto que no quiero ser suspendido ni castigado, pero eso ... Va a pasar factura en su libro. Rina entró y lo defendió. -¡No vayas dando a la gente este tipo de tratamiento!

-Uh ~? ¿Cuál es el problema? No es que ninguno de ustedes hiciera algo diferente. Además, es eso o una nota para la directora Shizuka-. serena dijo todavía con esa sonrisa desviada, mientras la pelirroja retrocedía un poco y se mordía el labio inferior. Ella está dividida entre Nemesis y ichijou.

- _Eso es bueno y todo, buena hermana, ¡pero yo soy el centro de ese conflicto!_

-Además, no depende de mí, pero Ichijou-kun. Si él quiere o no jugar con mis pechos, depende de él.

-No sé qué quieres con esto, Serena-chan, pero si conozco a mi [reina], ¡Él nunca ...!

-Está bien, lo haré.- Dijo levantando su mano.

-¿Eh ...?

-¿Hah ...?

-...?

...

-Eeeeeeeeh ...?

-Uh ... No es que quiera esto ...ni nada, pero prefiero chupar las tetas de la presidenta y terminar con esto en lugar de obtener una suspensión, mamá enojada y mis hermanas en un alboroto conmigo.- Dijo con una mirada de reojo y cara ruborizada. Esa es una maldita mentira, ¿cuántos tipos matarían para tener esta oportunidad? le falta el romance de un amante de las tetas, pero no es estúpido. - _Además, al menos soy sincero al respecto en mi mente.-_ Una sonrisa creció aún más en los labios de serena, con Rina a punto de estallar para mejor o peor.

-¡A-Ah ...! I-Ichijou es ... ¡Ichijou es ... Hyah ...!- Y de repente, sus ojos se volvieron más nítidos, ¡haciendo que sus pupilas púrpuras rajadas brillaran aún más! ¡Pensaron que ella lanzaría un ataque o algo así, pero luego se deshizo de su camisa y desabrochó su sujetador también! ¡¿Espera?! -Está bien, está bien, pero si quieres chupar las tetas de Serena-chan, también tendrás que chupar las mías.

-¡Qué miiiee-Hmmmmph ...!- Y ni siquiera pude terminar su maldición, ya que las dos zorras de repente se dejaron caer sobre el con sus tetas, ¡y termino en el valle de almohadas suaves! ¡Es difícil respirar ...!

-Ohoh ~, desde cuando comenzaste a ser tan codiciosa y egoísta, Rina-chan? Pensé que dijiste que tu [emperador dragón rojo] podría tener cualquier chica que quisiera en su harén ...

-E-Esa es la pasado yo, Serena! Él podría tener todas las chicas en su vida, pero yo y Yoko somos los principales para él, no aceptamos ningún sustituto!- ¡Y de nuevo ichijou esta escuchando una conversación completamente absurda mientras esta en una situación completamente apretada! ¡Un escenario donde cualquier hombre mataría es, literalmente, tratando de matarlo!

-Está bien, está bien. Ahora Ichijou-kun, ¿cuál quieres chupar primero?- Escucho a serena decir con su voz feliz, Rina gruñe de fastidio llegando a sus oídos.

 _-Ahora me dan la opción de elegir, qué suerte tengo...Y con eso, realmente lo digo en serio._

-¡Kyah!

 _-Lo que sea, voy a chupar el primero de la presidenta! Ella siempre me ha estado molestando con su cuerpo y con dulces palabras venenosas, ¡se lo mostraré!_ \- La abordo en la cama, y enterro su rostro en su valle, mientras ella le abrazaba la cabeza para atraerlo más cerca.

-Huhuhuh ~, ¡él me eligió primero ~! ¡Suerte conmigo ~!

- _... Solo callate. No es como ... Estoy disfrutando esto, no importa cómo mi cuerpo realmente reaccione.-_ su primer curso de acción fue mover la cara y morder su pezón izquierdo, haciéndola gemir y tirar de el más cerca, ahora abrazándole la cintura con sus delgadas piernas decoradas con ligueros.- _Huh, de repente tengo un nuevo fetiche._ -Luego, agarro firmemente el otro pecho.- _Whoa ~, son tan grandes y elásticos. A diferencia de los pechos suaves de las chicas, las de ella son realmente blanditas y maleables ..._

-Hyaaah ~ ... Fwaaaaah ~ ... Huhuh, es bueno ver ese lado tuyo, Ichijou-kun ~. H-Haaaaah ~ ...- Ella continuó gimiendo en su oído y jugando con todo su pelo, incluso anclando sus uñas en su cabeza!. Sintió que algo se tensaba en sus pantalones, pero como necesitaba concentrarse, no le importó demasiado. Retiro su boca de su pezón y comenzo a lamer esa punta, de una manera para agarrarla con la punta de la lengua y dejarla colapsar. -Hyuuuh ~ ... Haaaah ~ ... Fwaaaaah ~ ...!

-¡Awawawah! ¡Ichijou realmente lo está haciendo con Serena-chan ~!- Escucho que Rina dijo, mientras la miraba para verla escondiendo su rostro entre una máscara de manos. Ella es tan roja como su pelo, y por alguna razón, ser visto así está haciendo a ichijou sentir algo caliente.

-R-Rina ... Ven aquí un momento ~ ...

-¿Eh ...?- Aún un poco aturdida, Rina se acercó a su mejor amiga mientras ichijou continuaba jugando con sus senos. Antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, sin embargo, serena tomó a la pelirroja por la parte posterior de su espalda para acercarla, chocando labios la una con la otra. Dejo de ver a las dos chicas compartiendo servicios de saliva y labios. Rina intentó luchar, pero pronto se sintió gelatina en la boca de Serena. -Fwaaah ~ ...E-Espera, Serena-chan ~ ... Hmmmm ~ ... ... Estamos ... Hmmm ~ ...

-Hmmmm ~, fwaaaah ~, Rina-chan, sabes tan bien ~, sabes a fresas.- Serena dijo en total dicha, mordiendo y lamiendo los labios de Rina, quien ahora se había derretido sobre ellos.

- _No sé por qué, pero de repente quiero unirme a ellas.-_ se trago otra parte de su cordura, y se arrastro sobre el cuerpo de serena hasta que alcancé su nivel. Ambas se detuvieron con el beso tan pronto como lo vieron, pero antes de que ninguna de ellos pudiera decir nada, ¡las junto y choqué sus labios con ellas! ¡Es tiempo de recuperación!

-Hmmmm ~! Hyah ~? Ichij -... Hmmmmph ~! Hmmm ~!

-Hmmmmph ?! Ichij -...! Hmmmph ~! Hmmm ~ ...- Les cierra a ambas con mordiscos y lametones en su interior, compartiendo saliva y probando su aliento y su boca con sus lenguas en el beso de tres vías. Como ya beso a serena una vez, primero ataco a Rina, sorprendiéndola mientras jadeaba dentro de su boca y profundizaba el beso, empujándole sobre la cama y dejando que sus pechos tocasen el de el, con serena todavía con sus piernas abrazandolo en espera y trazando ahora besos en su cuello, clavícula para luego desabrocharle la camisa con los dientes. Al final, ella rompió su beso y se quedó sin aliento lejos de el. -Haaaah ~ ... Haaaah ~ ... Ichijou ...

-Sí...?- Pregunto, también tratando de ahorrar un poco de aire para el.

-¿Por qué sabes a Serena-chan?

-...?!

-...!

-. _..Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, ¡oh Hino Hideki! Esto no puede ser bueno.-_ De repente, su reserva de aire se vació, y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar los ojos morados de Rina, que tan seriamente lo miraban.

-Huuuh ~, veras, Rin-Hmmmmph!- Y otro "castigo", Rina se adelantó y comenzó a violarlo en la boca otra vez, atrapándolo por la cabeza y haciendo estragos en su boca con su lengua. Tardo unos segundos en tratar de acompañarla, acercándola más y profundizando su beso otra vez.

-Si es así ... te haré probar como yo ~ ...- Ella gimió jadeando por aire, solo para besarlo de nuevo, sus lenguas tratando de luchar por el dominio. Ella realmente sabe a fresas, pero sobre todo, puede sentir su pasión y amor. Sí, ese es el verdadero beso de Rina!

Continuaron besándose mientras serena continuaba dejando besos por el cuerpo de ichijou, abriendo su camisa para lamer su cuerpo y chuparlo, dejando chupones por todo su pecho y cuello, algunos mordiscos amorosos allí y allá que le hacían temblar.

- _Me pregunto si ella es virgen después de todo ..._

-Mira esas cicatrices. Has estado trabajando tan duro si eso prueba algo, especialmente esta.- serena dijo con su típica voz sexy, señalando un moretón negro quemado en donde debería estar mi corazón.

- _Ah, ese. Si mis recuerdos son correctos, en la última Prueba, Yagura dijo que tendría que transformar parte de mi corazón y venas en órganos en las de un dragón para mover mi cuerpo sin paralizar mi brazo de por vida, el resultado es esa marca negra en mi pecho_ .- Son feos, pero aún así serena lo besó allí y sonrió.

-Esa parte de ti ... no me desagrada.

-E-¿En serio?- Dijo mientras ella continuaba besándo, lamiendo y mordiendo su pecho, justo en la cicatriz. Sin embargo, su atención volvió a los besos de Rina, que estaba haciendo pucheros por su soledad.

-¡Ichijou estúpido, no mires a Serena-chan conmigo ~!- Murmuró en voz baja y besó, inmovilizándolo por completo en la cama y cerrándole con su lengua.

Ahora esta completamente atrapado, serena ahora le lame el estómago y Rina le inunda la boca con su saliva mientras se besan, mientras el trago hasta la última gota de ella. Cada segundo se marea, y sus manos se mueven solas, acariciando los cabellos de Rina y serena

- _... Se siente bien, pero todo se está poniendo tan oscuro ...Tan oscuro..._

-Hmmmmph ~ ... Sigue siendo tan amargo y sucio, pero no me desagrada en absoluto ...

-¡Ah ~! ¡No es justo, Serena-chan ~! Quiero ... ¡Quiero hacerlo de nuevo ...!- Y cuando volvió a la realidad, lo primero que vio fue nuevamente un par de bragas mojadas mirando hacia el y algunos ruidos realmente extraños viniendo de abajo. Las bragas negras de Rina cubiertas con una fina capa más oscura y las bragas blancas de serena con medias y liguero, ambas mojadas y goteantes, algunas muy goteadas en su cara. se sentía lamer de nuevo en su parte inferior, y para su sorpresa, ¡no solo por una, sino dos lenguas húmedas, ágiles y suaves ahora! Rina y serena le están soplando al mismo tiempo ~! -Uuuuuh ~ ... Uuuuuh ~ ... No es ... Eso es malo cuando te acostumbras ... Sabe a anguila ...

-Lo hace, ¿no? Mi cabeza también se está volviendo más blanca ~.- Escuché a serena decir, sacudiendo su culo ya que aún podía escuchar sus gemidos. ¡Al final, sin embargo, se sintió entrar en un lugar húmedo y caliente otra vez! ¡Ir cada vez más profundo, hasta que pincho algo al final!

- _¿Es la boca de Kaichou? Ella es aún más húmeda y fría que la de Rina. ¡Qué demonios estoy pensando!_

-Ghhhh ~ ... Ghhhhh ~ ...

-¡A-Ah ...!- Podía escuchar a Rina exclamar en voz baja, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no gemir ni perder el control, entrar y salir de la cavidad húmeda de serena y también sus golpes sobre su base! Después de un tiempo, sin embargo, ella se detuvo. El viento frío del camino abierto le hizo temblar y tal vez encogerse un poco, pero aún podía oír algo del otro lado.

-T-Tu ... Tu turno, Rina ...-

- _Espera, ¡qué diablos!-_ Y realmente, podía sentirse entrar en otro lugar húmedo, alcanzar algunas mejillas suaves y masajear la cabeza con la lengua. Los gemidos y besos de Rina, cuando escuché la voz de "inspiración" de Kaichou, también lamió otras partes!

-Mmmh ~ ... Así es, Rina-chan. Nosotros de Sitri teníamos cuerpos más húmedos, pero escuché que se vuelve más fácil con el tiempo ...

-Hm-hum ... Uuuuuh ... Huuuh ~ ...- Y realmente, podría ir más y más profundo y escuchar los gemidos de lucha de la pelirroja. Esto es todo, siendo tenso y soplado por dos princesas diablesas calientes y sirviendo como juguete ... Esto es ...

...

- _No ... ¡De ninguna manera en el infierno!_

¡BITE!

-Hola-...!-

- _¡Y lo hice! ¡Como el infierno, dejaré que esos dos me controlen así! Podría ser superado en número, pero no soy un tipo que no lo intente-_ y con eso en mente, ¡siguió adelante y mordí esa parte carnosa bajo las bragas de Gremory! Su reacción fue instantánea, algo caliente salió, y ella jadeó y gimió, ¡permitiéndole ir desde dentro de ella!

-Hyaaaaah ~ ...! Ichijou ~ ...!

-R-Rina ... ¿Qué pasa, Hyaaaaah ~ ...!- ¡Y quién podría olvidar el que empeoró las cosas! Empujo sus dedos profundamente sobre las bragas de serena y comenzo a masajear sobre la tela que cubría sus partes carnosas. ¡Todo su cuerpo se tensó y algo caliente vino de nuevo! -A-Aaaaah ~! II-Ichijou-kun ...! No hay ~ ...! M-Más lento ...!

Ella gimió, pero el estaba demasiado ocupada lamiendo las bragas goteantes de Rina como para importarle, así que continuo empujando y masajeando sus ligas húmedas, oyendo su gemido cada vez más fuerte.

- _Rina sabe ... amarga y salada, pero como dijo, este no es un sabor que no te guste demasiado tiempo ..._

-Uuuuuh ~ ... Uuuuuuh ~ ... Hyaaah ~, no es justo, Ichijoooou ~ ...!- La pelirroja dijo su nombre otra vez, ya que podía sentir que ella se volvía loca con su lengua y lo lamía más fuerte.

- _Me pregunto si ella está disfrutando tanto como yo, lo que no soy, pero no está mal.-_ su mano también comenzó a caer debido a los jugos de serena que salían, ella también se volvía loca con el.

-¡Hiiih ~! Hiiiih ~! I-Ichijou-kun ~, p-para ~! H-¡Hazlo lentamente ...!-

- _Entonces ella puede burlarse de mí todo lo que quiera, ¿pero no puedo hacerlo yo mismo? ¿Dónde está la lógica en eso?-_ No sabe por qué, pero escondió su mano dentro de sus bragas blancas y comenzo a tocarla con crudeza. Ella gritó de nuevo, y sus lametones y mordiscos se volvieron más salvajes y violentos. - _Entonces este es el lugar de una mujer. Es muy suave y carnoso._

-Uuuuuh ~ ... Huuuh ~ ... Hmmmmph ~ ... ¡Fwaaaah ~!

-¡Fwaaaah ~! H-Hyaaaaah ~ ...- gimoteo Rina mientras el usaba sus dientes para rasgar sus pantimedias y empujar sus bragas con su lengua para ahora lamer su interior.

- _De nuevo, es peor de lo que esperaba, es amargo y no huele muy bien, es como ... Besar algo muy carnoso.-_ Su servicio se fue a toda marcha, y ella comenzó a morderlo y lamerlo en todas partes, al igual que serena.

-A-Aaaaah ~ ... Se siente extraño ~ ... Está llegando ~, ¡e-está llegando ~ ...!

Y así reanudaron sue círculo así. Con el besando las entrañas de Rina y tocando las de serena con ellas chupandolo al unísono. Podía sentir besos, lamidas, mordídas, su cabeza daba vueltas y giraba y bebía los jugos de Rina. sus movimientos comenzaron a ir más rápido cuando ese sentimiento comenzó a acumularse sobre el. Metió la lengua para meter lo más profundo que pudo dentro de Rina, y agarro a serena tan fuerte como pudo, mientras gemían una vez más y podía sentir que concentraban todo en la punta. ¡Tan sensible, tan rápido y húmedo! ¡se besaron una vez más, y eso fue suficiente para contener la respiración y ...!

-¡I-Ichijou-kun ~ ...!

-¡Hyaaaah ~, hyaaaaah ~! ¡Ichijou, Ichijoooou ~!

Y luego todos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo. Rina sopló algo de su interior y serena perdió el control sobre sus partes inferiores y explotó en su mano, mientras gemían su nombre tan fuerte como podían y llego a la nube nueve por un instante, cojeando en la cama del hospital y sintiendo la brisa fría en su cuerpo ahora sudoroso, escuchando ahora el zumbido en su cabeza y gemidos y jadeos por aire ...

- _¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? No hace mucho tiempo, yo era solo un adolescente normal que solo quería una novia, hermanas más agradables y una forma de no hacer llorar a mi madre, y ahora descubrí que tengo un dragón casi omnipotente en mi brazo izquierdo, una buena parte de mis compañeros de clase son abominaciones sobrenaturales y ... Enredados en esos encuentros sexuales, a pesar de que nunca antes había besado a una chica. Sheesh, ¿cómo no estoy enojado todavía con esos giros de eventos? O tal vez yo ya soy, quién sabe ..._

-Hyuuuh ~, hyuuuuh ~, Chuu ~.- Y volviendo a la realidad, parpadeo un par de veces y se vio besando a Rina y serena de nuevo en una lucha de lenguas de tres vías. Están todas sudorosos, con los ojos apagados y cubiertos de semillas blancas

- _pero tal vez no me quedo muy atrás si puedo decirlo yo mismo.-_ se separaron, una cadena de trazas de saliva con sus labios, y sonrieron.

-Hyuuuuh ~, Ichijou ~ ...

-Aw ~, mira esto. Parece que Rina no tenía suficiente de nuestro gran semental. Para ser justos, yo tampoco.- serena dijo con una sonrisa y un rubor brillante en su rostro, acariciando la cara de Rina de una manera tranquila pero provocativa. Tsukino ichijou trago saliva difícil escuchar esa última frase.

- _Es esto ... ¿Realmente está pasando?_

-Entonces, Tsukino Ichijou-kun ~, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? somos todas tuyas por ahora ~. Solo tienes que decirlo, y lo haremos ~. Para ti. ¿Verdad, Rina?

-I-Ichijou ~ ... Ichijou ~ ...

-Entonces, ¿cómo va a ser, [emperador dragón rojo]?

-...- Hizo clic en su lengua cuando abrí la boca en lugar de responder, ya que sus palabras murieron en ese momento crucial. su mente se derritió con su cuerpo, mientras que serena y Rina pusieron una de sus manos sobre su pecho y las demás sobre cada una de sus mejillas, cada vez más cerca. - _¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Qué pasará si digo ... Cualquier cosa? Estoy temblando, estoy sobrecalentado, estoy al borde de una crisis. Si digo algo, cualquier cosa, esto sellará mi destino para siempre ... Solo ... ¿Qué?_ -YO...

-¿Sí ~?

-Sí...?

-Yo ... yo ... yo ...

¡CRASH!

-/ ¿Eh ...? /

-¿Hah ...?

-¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?- Una voz fría como el hielo dijo detrás de su espalda después de que algo acaba de estallar una ventana de nuevo. Antes de darse cuenta, de la espalda de ichijou algo explotó en la luz, y luego un rastro de sellos de papel alcanzó a las dos demonios que estaban frente a el y las ato. -Agacharse.

-H-Hyaaaah ~, ¿qué diablos ~ ?!- serena dijo ya que los sellos la unían en una posición bastante comprometida y la obligaban a caer sobre la cama, con el culo apuntando hacia el cielo, ¡mientras que Rina solo podía caer sobre su espalda!

 _-E-Estoy ... Salvado ,tal vez-_ serena luego se volvió hacia ellos y, parpadeando un par de veces, lanzó una exclamación.

-A-Akabane-chan ...?

-¿Yoko ...?- Dijo ichijou, volteando la cabeza y, sí, mirando a su esposa zorro, con los ojos brillando en naranja brillante y dorado, y un aura a la vez tranquilizadora y amenazante mirando más allá de el hacia el dúo de diablos calientes.

-Tratando de tomar la delantera de mí, ¿eh? Pero recuerda siempre, Rina, un zorro siempre está unos pasos por delante.- Le dijo a una mareada Rina, que estaba tan en las nubes, que no respondía como una verdadera ... El diablo lo haría. la mente de ichijou todavía estaba jodida, así que solo podía mirar a las dos en el suelo, luchando y sin poder librarse de los sellos. De repente, un movimiento rápido, y kurama le hizo girar para mirar hacia atrás.

- _Huh, ella es tan bonita ~ ..._

-Ichijou, querido, ¿estás bien? Ellos no ... Te presionaron demasiado, ¿verdad?

-Yo ... yo ...- su mente se queda en blanco, las palabras se pierden en su garganta, y todo se vuelve tan oscuro ... No recuerda nada mucho más allá de eso, pero recuerdo una cosa-. .. Yo ... **yo quiero** .

-Qué...?

-Quiero ... quiero ... yo waaaaaan -...

-H-Huh ...?!

Y luego, se desmayo.

* * *

 **parte 3**

mas tarde

-¡Owie! ¡Owie! ¡Owie ~! ¡Ni siquiera mi madre me abofeteó tan fuerte ~!- Y después de unos minutos de todo lo explicado y cientos y cientos de santas palmadas, todos se reunieron alejándose de la escuela, con Rina y serena masajeando sus traseros en llamas, cortesía de kurama, que ahora estaba abrazándole el brazo. protectoramente -¡Yoko ~, eso no fue muy lindo ~!

-¡Eso es lo que obtienes por intentar enganchar una pieza sin mi consentimiento! ¡Tenemos un trato, Rina!- la zorro dijo abrazándo más fuerte a ichijou Incluso no le importó su última parte, ya que su cabeza estaba girando como el infierno y la gigantesca bolsa de hielo tenía poco o ningún efecto sobre el.

- _Ugh, me pregunto si así es como se siente una resaca. Una resaca de tetas, me pregunto si eso es posible ... Y soy un alcohólico para eso .._. _Un senocoholico ... Jajajaja, me vuelvo loco otra vez ~. Ouch, mi cabeza ~._

-Aaaw ~, mis pantimedias también están arruinada ~.- Rina gimió ahora estirando el agujero que hice en sus pantimedias, mostrando el daño ... mordida, serena riendo detrás de su mano.

- _todavía podía sentir ese sabor amargo en mi boca-_ y luego compartieron miradas, y ella se sonrojó.

-Pero ... valió la pena ...

-Huh ~, no puedo creer cuánto progreso estamos teniendo en una noche. Por suerte, ¿eh?- Dijo serena chasqueando la lengua algunas veces por maldad, recibiendo un fruncir el ceño de todos, y ichijou gruñíode dolor por el dolor de cabeza quejumbroso. En lugar de retroceder como lo haría una persona sensata, se acercó y los abrazó a todos, haciéndolos compartir la cordialidad entre ellos. Se sintió bien, pero Rina y kurama intentaron alejarla. -Bromas aparte ... Es bueno ver cuán lejos estuvieron ustedes. ¿Recuerdan hace unos meses? No sé si ustedes lo notaron pero ... El aura entre nosotros tres es mejor ahora. Tengo razón ... zorrita, Ludger , [emperador dragón rojo]?

-...

No dijeron nada, solo se detuvieron con sus pequeñas luchas y se miraron.

- _¿Ella está en lo correcto? De Verdad? No recuerdo la última vez que las llamé 'Akabane' o 'Gremory', y mientras, sí, prefiero tener una conversación normal con ellos que encuentros sexuales activos, yo ... yo ... amo ... . ¡Como ellas! Sí, como ellas ... Mucho._

 _Ouch, mi cabeza ~ ..._

-S-sí ... supongo que tienes razón.- Rina dijo, y kurama asintió.

- _No sé si esto es incómodo o reconfortante, pero me siento divertido por dentro. Es ... Cálido, muy cálido.-_ serena les soltó y convocó un circulo mágico de Sitri una vez que estuvieron en la entrada de la Academia Kuoh. Antes de que pudiera teletransportarse, se dio la vuelta y los besó a todos, antes de sonreír y finalmente decir ...

-Cuando todos se conformen, no olvides llamarme también, ¿está bien?

Todos exclamaron por eso, pero antes de que pudiéran condenar esa sorpresa, utilizó su runa para teletransportarse y desaparecer. Gracias a ese último comentario, el camino hacia casa fue incómodo y silencioso, ninguno de ellos dijo nada, solo compartiendo miradas entre ellos y ocasionalmente gruñidos debido a los dolores en la cabeza de ichijou. Al final, todos llegaron a casa, el maldito hotel bajo el nombre de Tsukino, se abrieron paso en el interior, Rina tomó la delantera ...

-Entonces, ¡ tomaré un baño! ¡Bajaré a las fuentes y ...!- Dijo volviéndose hacia ellos y agitando un rápido adiós, pero antes de que pudiera escapar de ellos, ichijou la tomo de la muñeca para llamar su atención.

- _UH no. Esto no es bueno en absoluto. Ella está toda sucia y maloliente. Esta es una bandera roja allí!_ -Uh ~, Rina, creo que echar un chapuzón en las fuentes de la planta baja, ya sabes, la casa de baños que todos compartimos, con un aspecto así.- Dijo, mientras parpadeaba al darse cuenta. -Así que ... Mejor tomar un baño ya sea en mi habitación o algo así. Me bañaré en la planta baja.

-¡Oh, rápido! Tienes razón. Así que ... ¡Buenas noches- Ella dijo con un suspiro de alivio y una sonrisa.

- _Ja, ella dijo rápido, cuando ella misma en t -... ¡Ay! Mi dolor de cabeza.-_ Ella asintió una vez más y, al hacer clic en el botón, llamó al ascensor y lo llevó al piso de las habitaciones. Dejando solo a kurama y ichijou allí en el lobby. ¡la zorra giró sus ojos hacia el y lo olió algunas veces!

-Hyuh, hyuh! Huuuuh ~ ...

-¿Yoko ...?

-Todavía puro. Eso es bueno.- Ella dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha, haciéndole temblar un poco bien eso.

- _Qué diablos, eso fue espeluznante, como si fuera una especie de toro de matanza ... No, no puedo pensar así. Ella es mi esposo, ya no puedo pensar en algo así.-_ Ella parpadeó un par de veces y suspiró.

-Oh ... lo siento por eso. Yo ...

-Nah, está bien, Yoko. Ve a caminar, tomaré un baño y luego podremos dormir juntos como siempre.- Dijo mientras la acariciaba en la cabeza, y ella le sonrió de nuevo, besando su mejilla antes de ir a la sala de estar. Ahora son solo ichijou y nadie más., también fue a los pisos inferiores, llegando a las aguas termales, y una vez en el vestíbulo principal, comenzo a desnudarse para tomar un baño y tal vez relajarse un poco en las fuentes.

- _Qué día, y como siempre, un viaje hasta la noche. Al menos hoy resolví las cosas con Ren y todos, mi cuerpo no está tan herido, y ... tuve un momento con Rina y la presidenta_. _No recuerdo mucho lo que sucedió, pero al menos ahora me siento a gusto. Lo que Kaichou dijo ... Ella tiene razón, supongo. Están sucediendo muchas cosas, incluso algunas veces me olvido de que también tuve una vida. Me pregunto si ... Lo estoy haciendo correctamente. Al menos dijeron ... Me aman. Esto me hace sentir feliz ... Tan cálido también ..._

 _Ugh, algunos pensamientos, mi dolor de cabeza está picando de nuevo. Bien vale. Creo que estoy bien como están las cosas por ahora. Me gustan, me quieren, casi tuve sexo hoy, así que supongo que estoy bien por ahora. Al menos ... Espero que solo ahora pueda detener este loco mundo hipersexuado y simplemente relajarme, yo y yo con el -..._

-¡Kyaaaaah ~! ¡Por favor no me toques ~! Aléjate y lo siento si eso sonó grosero ~!

-Nyaaaah ~, pero tenemos que asegurarnos de que todo esté purpuramente limpio, Whiswain-dono ~!

-Noooooh ~ ...!

-¿Eh ...?- Y luego fue interrumpido. Oyo un montón de voces conocidas detrás de la puerta que conducía a los manantiales, y volvió la cabeza allí. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero luego se golpea, si la abre, algo se disparará, y de una manera u otra, la puerta de la mordaza lo alcanzará. Así que se alejé y siguió quitándose la camisa.

- _Sea lo que sea, simplemente lo ignoraré y será ... ¡!_

¡CLIC!

-¡Por favor cesa con esto, Ginko-sa **Aaaaaaaah ...!**

 **-Nyaaaaaaaaah ~ ...!**

-¡Oh, vam -...!

DOOOOOOOON!

-...

-Owowowow ... ¡Ah!

-Oh...

...

Pudo sentirlos. Sus pechos en el, sus cuerpos desnudos en el. Una cierta parca y una niña gato de plata que no ve desde hace un tiempo se enfrentaron y lo hicieron caer, y ahora, esta inmovilizado en el suelo, perdido en el mar de tetas.

- _Solo mi suerte..._

-A-Ah ... Ichijou-san ~ ...!

-¡Oye, Ichijou-nyan ~! ¡Mucho tiempo sin verte, nyan ~!

-Oye, Ginko-san ...

- _Solo sigo olvidando esto. No importa cuánto lo intente, a las cosas les gusta que el desastre siempre suceda ..._

 _Y estoy de acuerdo con esto ..._

* * *

 **y con eso concluye el capitulo, ahora se como se siente los escritores de historias echii al hacer fanservice solo para complacer al publico, ah como sea, el siguiente capitulo sera el fin así dejemoslo así por ahora**


	37. entre dragones y heroes

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, finalmente algo de acción este es el fin de este volumen así que sera largo**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]/{hola}=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **legado 3: entre dragón y heroes**

 **parte 1**

salón de profesores

-¿Es por mi pelea ayer?- Especulo ichijou frente a su maestra, Nanami-sensei, en su escritorio en la oficina de los maestros.

Ha pasado un día desde el último incidente entre Ren y ichijou, y aunque nadie hizo alboroto al respecto, por alguna razón, durante el descanso del almuerzo, lo llamaron a la oficina de maestros. Nemesis era lo suficientemente comprensible como para llamar a su mamá sobre el incidente de ayer, ya que no quiere que su madre se enoje o se preocupe porque peleo como un delincuente, pero aparentemente no pudo evitar las secuelas del personal de la escuela. La joven profesora de cabello oscuro, sin embargo negó con la cabeza negativamente, y recogió un montón de papel que descansaba sobre su escritorio ...

-No, la directora Morimoto dijo que manejaría las cosas por sí misma, así que supongo que no debería preocuparme por tu condición, aunque estaba algo preocupado por ti- Ella dijo, mientras el suspiraba con torpeza y tocaba el vendaje en el puente de su nariz, cortesía de serena.

- _Espera, ¿no me regañará por el otro día? Entonces, ¿por qué me llamaron?_

-Probablemente te estés preguntando por qué te llamé aquí. Bueno, estoy aquí para hablar sobre tu examen de inglés ...

-Mi prueba de inglés ...- _Ah, sí, olvidé completamente que tengo esos aquí. Huh, a pesar del título, a veces incluso me olvido que todavía soy un estudiante de secundaria._ -Intermedios ... ¿Estoy ... estoy en problemas?

-No de mí, no lo eres. Pero hay algo en tu vocabulario que me pone un poco nervioso.

- _¿Qué? Sé que a veces no soy tan bueno en inglés, pero creo que hice un trabajo decente. Después de todo, hacer lagartijas con una chica china de ~ 80kg encima de ti haciéndote problemas matemáticos puede prácticamente marcar tu cerebro con fórmulas.-_ nanami-sensei dio una rápida chupada al papel en su mano e hizo una cara incómoda.

-Por ejemplo ... Cuando la pregunta solicitó que tradujeses 'Jack tiene una calabaza con una vela adentro por una cabeza' del texto, todos escribieron 'Vela' en katakana (キ ャ ン く) o furigana (ろ う そ.). tu lo escribiste completamente en kanji .

-Oh, esa pregunta ...- Lo esta recordando ahora, fue complicado, pero parece que respondió correctamente, no sabe, los verbos no son lo suyo en inglés. -¿Hice mal?

-Tsukino-kun ... Escribiste 'vela' en kanji (蝋,), eso son demasiados trazos incluso para un profesor. No creo que un chico de secundaria como tú deba saber este tipo de cosas.- Dijo con labios temblorosos y señalando la frase en cuestión.

- _Oh, ella está hablando de eso. Huh ... Creo que aprendí algunas cosas en las clases de poesía.-_ Volvió a la prueba y se secó algunas gotas de sudor.

-Ni siquiera yo sé tanto, me estás avergonzando ... Otra cosa es cómo escribiste 'Mole' (Como en, el animal): obtuvo el kanji 'tierra', pero esto ... yo no sabia que podias escribir 'Mole' de esa manera. Todo el mundo solo usa el kanji usual para dragon (竜) ¿Alguna razon para que uses este?

-Éste...?- Pregunto, mientras señalaba nuevamente las palabras en la prueba., ella quiere decir este kanji (龍). Supongo que, cuando escuchas [emperador dragón rojo](赤龍 帝, sekiryuutei) esto, todo el tiempo, lo usarás para escribir dragones así. Por no mencionar, 'Hong Long'. No puedo decirlo en voz alta, así que mi única respuesta para esto es-Ah ... Ahahahah ... es porque ... Es genial, ¿verdad? Es decir, es diferente, y viejo y esas cosas, así que es genial , derecho...?

-Tsukino-kun ...

-¿Estoy ... estoy en problemas?- Dijo nerviosamente.- _¡Oh, mierda, esto es tan vergonzoso, obtendré un grado bajo porque era demasiado pretencioso! No soy el mejor estudiante de Kuoh, ¡pero tener una roja en mi puntaje será malo!_ -Al final, Nanami-sensei hizo un puchero y suspiró, dejando el periódico y rascándose la mejilla izquierda, ruborizándose un poco.

-No, no es eso. Como realmente las escribiste correctamente, no tuve más remedio que darte una calificación adecuada. Solo pido que ... Ten piedad de tu sensei ~, a veces puede ser bastante tonta y no casada ~. - Hizo un puchero y se lamentó por su ser, cayendo un poco sobre su escritorio, haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

- _Huh, tal vez pasar el rato en las clases de poesía y las personas que hablan en formas bastante antiguas (Ryuubi y Yoko) pueden tener sus desventajas.-_ Ella le pasó la prueba y vio el puntaje en ella ...

Tiene un 81 ...

...

...

...

GRIIIIIIIIIN ~!

-T-Tsukino-kun ...? Me estás asustando ...- Dijo Nanami-sensei rodando en su silla, temblando un poco, mientras las propias mejillas de ichijou dolían mucho debido a la gran sonrisa tonta en ellas.

- _No puedo creerlo! ¡Obtuve un 81 en una prueba! ¡Mierda, esto es lo más alto que tengo! Tengo ganas de gritar!_

-Tsukino-kun ...?

-A-Ah lo siento, Nanami-sensei, yo ... perdí el control un poco. Lo siento.- Dijo cubriéndose la boca y mordiéndose los labios con fuerza. ¡La felicidad es casi palpable! Antes de que pudiera finalmente soltarle, le dio una despedida, dejo la prueba en su mesa y se alejo de la oficina de los maestros.

Una vez que salió y estaba seguro de que no había nadie alrededor, se doblo y lanzo sus brazos hacia los cielos, gritando a un mudo fuera de euforia!

 _-¡No puedo creer que en realidad obtuve un puntaje tan alto en una prueba! Hombre, ¡eso es lo primero! Pero, por supuesto, esto solo puede significar que algo terriblemente horrible me sucederá hoy, casi puedo sentirlo ... ¡Bah! Lo que sea, al menos disfrutaré de esta felicidad un poco más antes de que las cosas se vayan al infierno, de todos modos no tiene sentido hacer lo contrario._

-Bueno, alguien parece estar de buen humor.- Escucho de cerca, y antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta y ver quién era, alguien se acercó y señaló con un dedo su cuello. Esta presencia, sabe muy bien quién es. -Lástima, dragón. Sería demasiado fácil matarte así, ¿no es así?

-Ren, por qué solo mis amigos pueden arruinar un día perfecto para mí-. Dijo golpeando su mano otra vez, y por un segundo rápido, él sacó su dedo asesino de el cuello de ichijou. se dio la vuelta, y allí estaba su amiga ninja albino, unas cuantas vendas en la cara y el cuerpo, luciendo su típico gakuran con los brazos cruzados. Compartieron una mirada la uno con el otro, y se dieron la mano. -Hola, idiota. ¿Cómo te va?

-Algunos moretones y cortes después de una pelea, pero estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.- Élla sonrió, caminando con el por los corredores, con las manos en los bolsillos.

- _En serio, incluso si élla es así, no lo siento, pero me alegra que seamos amigos de nuevo. Incluso si me mata, me alegro por esto.-_ Ya que han vuelto a la normalidad y élla está con el durante el almuerzo, solo puede significar una cosa

-Entonces, ¿estás listo para encontrar el último Misterio de Kuoh, señor casanova?

-Ugh ...- Te estarás preguntando por qué es eso, llamándole Señor casanova de la nada, a pesar de que se conocen desde hace un tiempo. La verdad es que ese es de hecho el último misterio de la academia Kuoh, aparentemente, hay alguien o un grupo de personas que están intimidando y atacando a todos los hombres en la academia Kuoh y haciendo que se vayan. Esa es la razón por la cual no hay más chicos bonitos en Kuoh hoy en día, y ichijou es uno de los pocos hombres allí. Material extraño. -¿Qué? ¿Me vas a usar como cebo? Te tengo que hacer saber, soy bastante impopular. No soy como Sanada-senpai.

-Eh ~, ¿por qué te transferiste aquí en Kuoh si no fuera por las chicas? Verdaderamente, Sanada Hideyoshi tiene una base de admiradores bastante leal, pero ya que él es un demonio, creo que esos se mantienen alejados de él.- Ren dijo, sacando de su dimensión personal una pequeña tabla de madera con los nombres de los pocos tipos alrededor de Kuoh y su "nivel" de atractivo y voto popular.

- _Wow, ¿está buscando novio?_

-Pero, entiende esto, ¿sabías que también eres muy popular entre las chicas?

-E-Espera, ¿en serio?- _Guau; ahora esa es la primera. Desde que estaba en la escuela primaria, tanto las niñas como los niños solían evitarme, ya que yo era bastante femenino_ _en aquel entonces, sin mencionar que todavía carecía de columna vertebral para hablar en contra de mis hermanas, por lo que yo era solo el tímido e incómodo Ikkun. ¿Entonces eso significa que soy un chico popular ahora?_

 _-Uf, mucho melodrama, Izuki ..._

- _Cállate, Mizuki-san ..._

-¿Yo? ¿Popular? ¿Con las chicas?

-Sip, eres bastante popular ... ¡Con los estudiantes de último año!- Sacó su lengua y se rió sarcásticamente.

-¿Espera?

-De acuerdo con esta encuesta, ningún primer o segundo año está interesado en ti, pero una buena parte de la sección de tercer año y la universidad, incluso algunos profesores, dijeron que eres lo más lindo que hay.

-Eeeeeh ...? Espera, estoy lindo ahora ?! Sé que ser popular en la escuela secundaria es una experiencia única en la vida, ¿pero esto? ¡¿El más lindo?!

-Uh-huh. Miren, dijeron que eres esponjoso, incómodo, tienes esa tierna aura y una vibra de '¡Abrázame, tengo miedo' a tu alrededor! Eres casi todo este material de 'Hermanito' ! - Siguió diciendo esas caras en su rostro, y ichijou le quité la cartulina de las manos y comenzó a leerla para asegurarse de que no lo estaba molestando.'Lindo', 'mullido', 'cara de peluche', 'hermanito' ... ¡Qué diablos! ¡Él no estaba mintiendo, todos los alumnos de último año y algunos de sus maestros piensan que es realmente un hermano pequeño y lindo! -¡Hyarahahah! ¡¿Qué sabes ?! En lugar del niño bonito, ¡eres el hermano pequeño y lindo! Al menos es una cosa, ¿verdad? ¡Jajajaja ...!

-¡ **Jodanse** !- ¡Y en un movimiento suave simplemente rompió con un rodillazo esa jodida tabla y la partió por la mitad por pura ira! -¿No es genial, soy el hermano pequeño y lindo de Kuoh? No, esto no es ... Lo que ... Esto ... No es justo. Uuuuugh ~!- Después de esa pequeña muestra de ira, se arrodillo en el suelo y enmascaro su rostro con las manos para contener las lágrimas. -Mierda ~! mieeeerdaaaaa ~, ¡qué en el infiernoooooo ~!

-Oye, Ichijou. Anímate. Por lo menos eres popular. ¿No es ese el romance más elevado de un estudiante?

-Uuuuuugh ~ ... - _No siento el romance en esto, en absoluto. Estoy en uno de esos momentos en los que desearía poder usar mi estado_ _como el [emperador dragón rojo] y el guante de rudo para al menos presumir un poco para que la gente me deje en paz, y ahora soy el hermano pequeño y simpático. . De nuevo. Solo espero que ninguno de ellos quiera ser mi hermana mayor, solo tengo unos 201 huesos en mi cuerpo._ -Tomo una respiración profunda, y se puso de pie para limpiar el sudor en su cara. -Mierda, ¿por qué soy el siempre frágil? Ni siquiera mi madre piensa que soy lo suficientemente bueno como para ser ... No es lindo. Esto es ahhhhhhh ~ ...

-Puedes llorar por esto por el día, o podemos usar esto a nuestro favor, quienquiera que esté aplastando a todos los tipos guapos de Kuoh está buscando a alguien con una gran base de fans por aquí. Y tú, mi amigo, eres uno de esos, si no fuera por ... razones completamente diferentes

- _¿Está tratando de animarme? ¿Está tratando de ser un asno de nuevo? En realidad, ahora no me importa nada, mi espíritu ya fue aniquilado por esas noticias, y en serio, tengo ganas de vomitar. El sabor de mi orgullo aplastado ya está llenando mi boca, ¿qué diferencia hará una buena cantidad de bilis?_

-Anímate, Ichijou. Ya te enfrentaste a algo peor, al menos nadie te llama el dragón Oppai aquí en Kuoh.

-Oooh, Ruptura. Qué amante tan cruel es el destino. ¿Hay algo, cualquier cosa, que pueda ofrecerte para liberarte de tus cadenas de opresión?

-Detener las clases de poesía podría ser un buen comienzo-. Élla le ofreció una mano, y como ya esta abajo, la tomo para ponerse de pie.

- _Eh, no. No voy a parar con mis clases de poesía, esa es la única manera de tratar con Minatsu-nee, y para ser justos, tienen su parte de chicas bonitas. No estoy pensando de esa manera, pero no sé, estar rodeado de chicas bonitas ahora me hace sentir más a gusto.-_ Reanudaron su caminata alrededor de Kuoh de vuelta a su clase, mientras ichijou bostezo un poco debido a su falta de sueño la noche anterior.

-Pero tengo la sensación de que podrías ser el próximo objetivo. Después de todo, todos los hombres guapos de por aquí ya estaban hospitalizados, ese hombre ahora podría estar buscando a los lindos, como tú.

-Uf, tu elección de palabras solo hace que mi depresión profundice.- Dijo con un suspiro. - _Esto ahora, ¿qué demonios? ¿Qué tipo de persona o personas estarían haciendo algo así? Tal vez sea un grupo de motociclistas celosos porque no pueden tener novia, tal vez sea un grupo de extremistas que no quieren hombres en esta escuela formada por alianzas y niñas. Sea lo que sea, tal vez tenga que lidiar con ellos a la vieja usanza, y si lo hago, Nemesis-san probablemente me dará una conferencia al respecto. Una estudiante de su escuela, una delincuente, definitivamente me llevará la oreja a África para eso._ -¿Tienes alguna idea de quién o qué podría ser este cazador de hombres?

-No hay pista. Los ataques suelen ser rápidos y aislados. Además, corren rumores de que varios estudiantes varones están siendo desafiados en el campus por una pelea, y todos terminaron inconscientes en el hospital. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. - Cruzó los brazos e hizo un puchero al profundizar sus propios pensamientos.

- _Esperar un ataque, ¿no es eso lo mejor del mundo? Ahora estoy nervioso, esperando que algo salga del suelo y aparentemente intente tragarme entero. Tanto por mi buen puntaje en inglés._

-Me mantendré a raya y veré qué puedo encontrar. Te quedas y cenas con tu novia.

-¡Shiori-san no es mi novia!

-Uh ... me refería a la pelirroja y a esa zorra.- Eso hizo sorprender a ichijou y retroceder unos pocos, mientras también parpadeaba sorprendido.

- _Oh ... Uh, esto es incómodo.-_ Élla solo suspiró y se giró, pero no sin antes girar su cabeza al estilo EJE y darle esa última advertencia.

-Sería cuidadoso si fuera tú. Y no estoy hablando del último misterio.

-Lo sé.- Suspiro, poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y volteándose para regresar a su clase.-¿ _No fue un poco incómodo? Lo que sea, tengo peces más grandes que atrapar, y si bien el combate con éllla no fue lo suficientemente bueno, tarde o temprano alguien me pedirá una pelea. Bueno, si se trata de un grupo de humanos, creo ... creo que puedo hacerlo sin llamar mucho la atención. Solo necesito concentrarme y recordar permanecer en el juego. Oye, Mizuki-san, si me estás escuchando, ¿puedes oír o ver algo?_

- _Estaba pensando en ti, ¿sabes? No puedo oír nada anormal por aquí, pero será mejor que vengas a los vestuarios y eches un vistazo tú mismo._

- _¿Qué?_ \- Hizo un signo de pregunta por eso, desviándose hacia el aula para tomar el camino a los casilleros y ver qué estaba pasando. - _¿Hay algo mal allí?_ -Antes de que ella pudiera responderme, finalmente llego al primer piso y busco ese punto específico donde puso sus zapatos y notas, justo en la sección central de los casilleros, miré el suyo y, sí, estaba roto, es una puerta de metal destrozado con varias palabras escritas y talladas, y todos ellos estaban escribiendo la palabra ...

 _-Celebrar_

 _..._

...

-¿Qué?- No hay broma allí. Todo su casillero estaba marcado con la palabra "celebrar". - _¿Quiero decir que? ¿Seriamente? ¿Que es esto? ¿Algún tipo de broma? Sé que esto podría ser un desafío para una pelea, pero ... ¿Celebrar qué?_

 _-Tu conjetura es realmente buena como la mía, Izuki._ \- Escucho esa voz suave dentro de su cabeza, cuando salto a su lugar y miro a su alrededor en busca de la ESPer. Después de esa exploración rápida, vio a cierta rubia fresa con los brazos cruzados debajo de su gran abucheo, whooaoa, ella puede leer su mente, reducir la velocidad. - _¿Demasiado tarde?_ -Ella sonrió, para su consternación. - _Sí, señor. amante de los pechos. Lástima que no los tocarás. Kah, kah ..._

-Uf ...

- _Pero cambiando al tema, este es el problema que quería que vieras. No puedo sentir ningún fantasma recreación aquí, que es bastante peculiar._ -Ella dijo, levantando una mano y mostrando pequeñas partículas de luz tomando la forma de figuras humanas, todas pasando como si estuvieran cambiando sus zapatos. Por extraño que parezca, nadie más que ichijou estaba allí para causar ese desastre, al menos es lo que Mizuki está mostrando. - _O el viento estaba tomando algunos esteroides, o los mencionados cazadores masculinos son una figura bastante particular._

- _Yo ya estaba esperando eso. Las cosas nunca pueden ser tan simples conmigo.-_ Trato de levantar la puerta rota y sacarla del interior de su casillero destruido, solo para que se rompa de sus bisagras y simplemente no se estrelle en el suelo porque Mizuki fue más rápido y lo cogió telepáticamente para el. Ahí están, sus zapatos en ruinas, más y más de las palabras 'celebrar' escritas o talladas por cualquier razón y ... ¿ una carta? Puso su mano dentro del casillero roto y tomo de allí una pequeña bola de papel doblado con su nombre, más bien, su título como el [emperador dragón rojo], escrito en hiragana.

- _Oh, ¿una carta? ¿Crees que es del culpable?-_ Mizuki pensó mientras se acercaba por detrás.

- _Bueno, una carta de amor no es, te lo puedo asegurar._ -La abrió sin pensarlo dos veces, y leyo las palabras que estaban allí, de nuevo, todas en hiragana con letra descuidada ...

"Búscame después de las clases en el techo de la escuela. Tenemos asuntos de los que ocuparnos, [emperador dragón rojo]".

 _-Búscame después de las clases en el techo, [emperador dragón rojo]. Tenemos negocios con los que lidiar._. _Tch, sin dudas, es un desafío de los_ _cazadores de hombres. Y yo soy la próxima presa ..._

-Noooooo, ¿estás seguro?

-Cállate, Mizuki-san ...

- _Yo..._

-S-Solo cierra tu boca ... ... ¡Uf ...!

 _-Eheheheh ..._

 _\- sabía que mi día empeoraría._ \- Suspiro- si parece que no tengo otra opción ...

 _-Espera, espera, Izuki. ¿Estás pensando en ir realmente allí? Dije que esta cosa no tiene presencia, por lo que no puedo ver con lo que estamos tratando aquí_ -. Pensó Mizuki

-Sé que puede sonar estúpido y eso, pero esta ... Cosa sabe que soy el [Emperador Dragón Rojo], así que no hay razón para que me contenga con mi [arte sagrado].- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -Además, no involucres o le cuentes a nadie sobre esto. De mi pelea de ayer, estoy seguro de que me volverán a regañar. Además, todas las otras [misteriosas maravillas de Kuoh] han sido bastante inofensivas, si no maliciosas, y escribieron la palabra "celebrar" en mi casillero de zapatos. Lo mejor que puede ser ... Estúpido .

- _Okaaaay, entonces. Simplemente no vayas a llorar cuando Gremory te vuelva a violar._

-¡Vete a la mierda!

- _Heheheheh ..._

Y aquí vamos de nuevo...

* * *

 **parte 2**

techo de la academia kuoh

-Entonces ... Aquí estoy- usando una camisa roja con su uniforme envuelto alrededor de su cintura y la cinta de Lady Akeno envuelta en su brazo izquierdo, para evitar problemas a Nemesis con respecto a Kuoh. Ya ayer lucho en público, y por un clavo, la escuela no informó a su mamá ni a los demás. - _¡Lo menos que puedo hacer es ocultar el hecho de que soy un estudiante de Kuoh y pelear con todo lo que tengo!_

-[Bien. ¿No eres un poco romántico? ¿Pareces todopoderoso y cosas así como un delincuente japonés?] **-** La voz femenina dentro de su [arte sagrado] decía en su cabeza, fastidiándole sin fin. Sí, esta situación es como las viejas películas delincuentes que su madre solía ver. Incluso salté sus deberes como presidente del [Club de la caja de sugerencia] solo para estar allí. Preguntaron cosas, por supuesto, pero el simplemente lo descarto como una pequeña cosa que le molestaba. Poco sabían ellos. -[pero también un poco tonto. No tienes idea de con qué estás lidiando, pero todavía te diriges de cabeza. No puedo decir nada ya que el viejo también fue así, pero ... No puedo creer que seas tan imprudente.]

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me invitó a una pelea, y como antes, las chicas no me dejaron mutilar como ayer, y ya sabes lo que sucedió la última vez cuando me negué a pelear.- Suspiro. - _No puedo retroceder ahora, después de todo lo que sucedió ayer. Además, Ren es peor que yo, por lo que traerlo aquí solo pondría su vida en peligro nuevamente, se convertiría en un peso muerto para la situación. Aunque no es que me preocupe tanto por élla. Solo soy yo ahora. Es más que un honor, también. Sabe que soy el [emperador dragón rojo], así que no podría ser uno de los [misterios de Kuoh], por lo que arrastrar a alguien aquí no solo puede ser innecesario, sino también peligroso ..._

 **-** [¿Llevar los problemas en su hombro tan imprudentemente? Entonces tú no.]

-Tal vez. Pero ahora, si lo mejor que podía hacer era romper mi casillero de zapatos, ¿qué problema podría traer eso a m -...?

¡ZOOM!

¡PUM!

DOOOOOOON ...!

-¿Eh ...?

-¡Sí, no soy tan estúpido para bajar la guardia tan fácilmente! ¡He aprendido mucho, gilipollas!- Y salté lejos del peligro usando su[PORTADOR DEL CAOS: GUANTE DE LA REINA, UNIDAD CARMESÍ]

[AUMENTO ALTERADO DEL DRAGÓN GALES]

[CAMBIO: FANTASÍA DE LA PRINCESA EXPLOSIVA]

dejando atrás un [clon explosivo] y escapar por un clavo. Incluso si escapo, ¡no puede creer que fue tan imprudente! ¡Ni siquiera sintió una presencia a su alrededor! como dijo Mizuki, este enemigo... no tiene presencia en absoluto. Llamé a [Rhogomiant] y señalo la nube de humo que estaba frente a el, donde el impacto aterrizó en lugar de ... Sobre el.

-¡Ahora, identifícate!

-Tch ... Ese guantelete, ese color, y eres un hombre como dijeron ... Así que en verdad eres el [Emperador Dragón Rojo]- Oyó una sola voz dentro de esa cortina de tierra; lentamente comenzó a ver una silueta en su interior.

- _Espera ... Era solo una voz, y aquí, puedo ver ... Solo una pequeña silueta de una sola persona. Espere; ¿Qué?_

-Así que finalmente encontré que ... ¡Sobre el tiempo! ¡Prepárate, [Emperador Dragón Rojo]!

-¿Espera?- Y luego, la nube desapareció por completo, revelando lo que había dentro, como esperaba, no era una multitud de delincuentes enojados , o un grupo de feministas amazónicas extremas, sino una chica. Sí, una chica con una camisa negra de pelo largo ,cabello sexual **,** con una cola baja más larga, ojos rojos en un ceño fruncido, cara ruborizada y vistiendo una túnica china blanca ... Y sí, qué sorpresa, ella está bien dotada. No tanto como el resto, pero ella es más grande que kurama. Ella lo miró con esa cara que solo estaba gritando 'asesinato' y quitó sus puños del cráter que acaba de crear. -¿Qué quieres decir con 'tiempo'? ¿Eres el que está cazando chicos?

-Corrección, estaba buscando al [Emperador Dragón Rojo], y con la falta de información que tenía en ese momento, decidí atacar a todas las personas que siguen este patrón, un hombre, con la posibilidad de un harén, de Japón, desde Academia Kuoh -. Dijo con el rostro más directo, mirando una pequeña nota del bolsillo de sus pantalones negros de monje.

- _¡Espera un minuto! Así que esto significa que lo que en realidad estaba persiguiendo a todos los chicos de Kuoh no era un grupo de delincuentes cachondos o de femi-amazonas, pero ... ¡¿Esto ?!-_ De repente, ella lo miró de nuevo con el ceño fruncido y adoptó una pose de batalla.

-Ahora que finalmente te he encontrado, finalmente tendré mi venganza contra Gremor -...

-¡Espera! ¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡Detente! ¡Solo detente!- Levanto ambas manos y detuvo todo el evento. - _¡Esto va demasiado rápido!-_ Bajo a [Rhongomiant] y volvió a mirarla, ¡tratando de encontrar la razón por la cual le dieron esa situación! -Así que ... El que ha estado apuntando a niños y hospitalizándolos ... ¿Estabas ... Y porque me estabas atacando? ¿¡No podrías simplemente sentir mi aura, como todos los demás !?

-Qué grosero. Te tengo que hacer saber, que la tuya realmente no puede sentir la energía a su alrededor, esa es la razón por la que era impotente contra los onis en el [Palacio de Jade] ...- Y ahora se está poniendo amarga, mientras eso explicaba bastante mucho más, ella no puede sentir nada, y tampoco pueden sentirla.

- _Espera, recuerdo eso de algún lado. ¿No estaba Rina hablando de un mono que estaba siendo intimidado por un onis cuando encontraron a Ryuubi-sensei? Y realmente ... No puedo sentir nada viniendo de ella._

-... Y esa ramera Gremory de ese clan demoníaco nos robó, a mí, nuestro precioso guerrero bajo nuestro líder Sun Wukong! La gran Liu Bei, ella escapó de mis manos cuando me vi inútil para protegerla, ya que soy la descendientes de, el portador del ...!

-¡Así que quien también escribió esas palabras en mi casillero era usted!

-Sí, eso es cierto. Para debilitar al dragón, decidí maldecirlo.- Sus ojos de repente se volvieron más oscuros; dando pasos rápidos hacia.

- _Espera, entonces no solo ella es del [Palacio de Jade], también está relacionada de alguna manera con Ryuubi, como leal ... ¿Sirviente? ¿Amigo? Tal vez ella es ... Espera, ¿acaba de decir que me 'maldijo'? Con esas cosas? ¡No me digas ...!_

-La razón por la que mi ama salió del [Palacio de Jade] es porque encontró una forma de aventura y emoción en el [Emperador Dragón rojo]. Si puedo vencerlo, tal vez ella verá sus fechorías y volverá con nosotros. Como tal, puse varias maldiciones en el lugar donde encontré al posible candidato para el portador del dragón, y cuando teníamos que pelear, él estaría lo suficientemente debilitado por los hechizos. ¡Como tal ...!

-Uh, tu escribiste 'celebrar' ...

-...

-...

...

-Disculpa...?

-Escribiste 'celebrar' (祝) en lugar de 'Maldición' (呪), simplemente te haré saber- Dijo levantando su mano, cuando de repente detuvo su discurso y sus ojos se veían bastante distantes en este momento.- _Huuuuh ... Esto es incómodo.-_ Solo estallo su burbuja ahora, así que no tiene seguimiento para esto. - _Siento incluso un poco de pena ser encerrado por un error tan pequeño._ -Esa chica bajó los ojos y comenzó a temblar.- _Oh, querido ... Ella es una idiota, por encima de todo. Es bastante triste también._

-Oh ... Oh, cielos ... lo hice de nuevo ... Un error tan simple ... Manchando mi reputación como la mano derecha de Lady Liu Bei. Me siento avergonzada- y ahora lo dice con voz llorosa .

- _Oh, ¿ese era un mal momento para sacar eso? ¿Arruiné el estado de ánimo? El hombre, sin importar la situación o incluso por el hecho de que esté tratando de matar, hacer llorar a una niña es un gran inconveniente para mí.-_ Ahora las lágrimas están cayendo de su cara. -Oh, mierda.

-¿Qué pensará mi señora de mí ahora? ¿Qué pensará el señor Sun Wukong de mí ahora? Caminé desde el [Palacio de Jade] hasta aquí, y aun así mostré esta debilidad mía ... Qué vergüenza ...

-Uuuh ... Anímate. Ese no es un error tan malo.- Esta mintiendo, por supuesto, ese es el tipo de error que verias en los niños de jardín de infantes, pero es mejor que la consuele un poco. Guardo su espada y [arte sagrado] e intento tenderle una mano. - _Tal vez ella es tan inofensiva como las otras [maravillas misteriosas]. ¿Quién sabe? Creo que ya sé quién es ella._ -¡Oye, sé dónde está Ryuubi-sensei, así que si te calmas y me sigues -...!

¡BAM!

¡ZING!

¡CRASH!

-Tch ... ¡Entonces sabes dónde está mi amante!- le tomó solo unos segundos, unos segundos para reaccionar y por un clavo ichijou escapó de su espada y no le cortó la cabeza. En cambio, convoco la [replica de Ascalon], ¡con su [Boosted Gear] ahora cambió y chocó con ella! El impacto solo fue suficiente para que los dos saltaran el uno del otro. -¡[Emperador Dragón Rojo], te derrotaré y recuperaré a mi Ama Liu Bei! En el nombre de mis antepasados, mis amos y esta espada, ¡te tomaré la cabeza!

-¡Bien, qué mal! ¡Ryuubi-chan también es alguien precioso para mí, y no dejaré que nadie se vaya nunca más!- Dijo, agarrándo más fuerte la espada, mientras miraba la propia arma de ella, un guandao gigante, con un largo mango rojo y una banda dorada colgando de la punta segura, mientras que el otro tenía una enorme hoja esmeralda, contaminada con marcas de sangre, aún brillando como el sol mismo. No sabe por qué, pero solo con mirar esa espada se estremece.

-[SOCIO, MIRA. ¡PUEDES HABER NOTADO AHORA, PERO ESO ES UN ARMA DE MATA DRAGONES, Y UNA DE ALTO NIVEL!]- La voz gutural y ronca dentro del [Boosted Gear] dijo, tranquilizándolo de sus dudas. Ahora no hay preguntas, de hecho es una arma que mata al dragón, y no tiene más dudas de con quién esta hablando. La otra se puso en una posición de batalla con su Guandao, y agudizó sus ojos.

-Buenos ojos, los ojos de un guerrero. Sin embargo, esos no son nada en una lucha real, emperador del dragón. ¡Te mostraré cómo mi determinación es más grande que la tuya!- Dijo, golpeando la punta de su arma en el suelo mientras yo también me preparaba para el choque entrante.

- _¡Sé ahora quién es esta chica! ¡Está claro como el día!_

-Déjame mostrarte el poder ...

-De Guan Yu del reino de Shu-han, el líder de los cinco generales tigres, y su confiado arma asesina de dragones qing lóng yǎn yuè dāo!

...

-Iba a decir Kan'u Unchou del reino de Shuu, líder de los cinco generales tigre y su [cuchilla del dragón santo] asesina de dragones , ¡pero ahora no tengo nada!

-¡Lo que sea! ¡Te mostraré el poder del [emperador dragón rojo] Tsukino Ichijou!

[¡aumento alterado del dragón gales!]

* * *

 **parte 3**

sala de club de la caja de sugerencias

-Yoko, ¿todavía estás enojado? ¿Estás enojado, verdad? Por favor, háblame. Yoko ...

-No estoy enojado contigo, Berolina Gremory-san. Para nada. No te preocupes por eso.

-¿Por qué estás usando honoríficos otra veeeeeezz ~? Me dices, si estás enojado, dime ~! Hablemos de esto y seamos amigos otra vez ...!

-De qué estas hablando, Erolina ... quiero decir, Berolina Gremory?

-¿Qué pasa con ese desliz freudiano? ¡Así que todavía estás enojado!

la tensión es tan grande en la sala del [club de la caja sugerencias]! kurama puede parecer tranquila y serena ahora, pero su alma y aura están rezumando malas intenciones y aura, mientras que la de Berolina esta confundida y va a toda marcha! y todo eso puede ser visto por cierta medio parca ¡Dandole mucho miedo, casi hundiendola en su amada caja!

- _Estoy tan contenta de que Liu Bei-sensei y Tasha-san estén aquí para protegerme y equilibrar la atmósfera. Pensé que después del incidente de ayer con Ichijou-san y Ginko-san y un poco de la noche a la mañana con la nobleza de Berolina-san, todo sería bueno y esponjoso, pero no solo las hermanas mayores de Ichijou-san lo intimidaban para que yo estuviera allí, Berolina- ¡san y Yoko-san han sido así desde la mañana! Me pregunto si es mi culpa ~! Hyuuuuh ~, ¡No quiero eso ~!_ -Tasha-san, ¿podrías decirme cuál es la relación entre ellos? ¿Ichijou-san, Berolina-san y Yoko-san?- Le pregunto al único miembro libre del club por un poco de historia ya que liu bei estaba un poco ocupada arreglando algunos papeles y archivos. Ella es de hecho una maestra muy diligente. Natalia se inclinó a su lado para susurrar algo al oído. De repente, exploto!

- _Hyuuuuh ~ ?! ¡Pensé que Ichijou-san solo estaba bromeando!_ -C-compartir ?! Lo comparten ?!

-Gremory-chin ama a su [reina], Yoko-chin ama a su marido. Gremory-chin ama a Yoko-chin que ama su espalda. Ellos son ... una familia.- su senpai dijo con una cara seria, como también ella señaló. -yo y Liu Bei-chin, amantes.

-Hiiiih ~, ¿entonces eso significa que no están peleando por Ichijou-san, sino el uno con el otro? ¡Así que es por eso que no lo mencionaron todo este tiempo! ¡Esto es mucho peor de lo que esperaba! Además, Ichijou-san es un mentiroso, ¡es una bestia de lujuria!

-Somos familia, no tardaremos demasiado.- Tranquila como siempre, natalia susurró con un guiño. Whiswain paro su línea de pensamiento para mirar hacia atrás y luego hacia ella.

- _De nuevo con estas cosas de familia? Ichijou-san dijo que realmente le gusta su [nobleza], pero Tasha-san dice que son familia ... Me pregunto._

-En realidad, Akabane-chin está regañando a Gremory-chin. Ella es más vieja y más sabia, Gremory-chin debe callarse y escuchar por ser egoísta.

-Ooooooh ~ ... Así que están tan cerca de eso ~. Ser así puede ser agradable. Ichijou-san dijo que estaba feliz de tener tantos amigos, pero esta conexión es más profunda de lo que él da crédito.- Volteo hacia ellas, y Berolina ahora está con sus manos enredadas juntas, en una pose de juramento frente a Kurama.

-¡Vamos, Yoko-sama ~, madre de todos los youkai y líder de la facción de Kanto ~! ¡Fue un momento de debilidad para mí! ¡Prometo que no volverá a suceder, así que por favor háblame ~!- Dijo la pelirroja con lágrimas de anime corriendo por sus ojos.

- _Huuuuh ~, ¿lo hice todo el tiempo? Es muy embarazoso, no es de extrañar que Ichijou-san tratara de detenerme.-_ kurama, por otro lado, la miró a los lados y se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa desviada.

-¿Y-Yoko-sama ...?

-Oh ~, está bien, te perdonaré, pero bajo una condición. Una condición, y te perdonaré por tus fechorías, Berolina Gremory. -¡kurama está rezumando un aura tan aterradora, Berolina tiembla hasta la última cuerda de su pelo carmesí y negro resaltado! Antes de que pudiera pasar cualquier otra cosa o esta última pudiera decir algo al respecto, ¡kurama de repente se volvió hacia whiswain y la señaló con el dedo! ¡Whiswain esta tan cerca de saltar de esa caja! -Whiswain-san, si no te importa, me gustaría que le pidas a Berolina Gremory que me dé la disculpa adecuada.

-Eeeeeeh ~ ?! ¡¿Yo ?! Pero ... ¡¿Qué debería hacer, Yoko-san ?!- Grito.- _¡Esto es realmente aterrador! ¿Por qué está poniendo tantas responsabilidades en mí ~? Huuuuh ~!_

-Solo dale órdenes a Berolina. ¡Haz que haga algo para disculparse! Hará cualquier cosa.- kurama luego se volvió hacia la chica Gremory, y suavizó sus expresiones. -¿No es así, Rina? Harás cualquier cosa por nosotras para volver juntas, ¿verdad?

-¡Sí, por supuesto!

- _Eh! ¡Berolina-san es tan audaz y determinada! ¡Ella habló esos sin siquiera pestañear!-_ berolina giró sus ojos rajados hacia Whis y imitó el dedo señalador otra vez.

-Así que adelante, Whis! Haz lo peor!

-Eeeeeh ...?! O-Okay!- Asintió con convicción. - _¡Berolina-san está tan decidida que no puedo evitar imitar su determinación! Puedo ordenar ahora, así que ... Entonces ... Mejor hacerlo lo mejor posible. Huuuh ~, pero ¿qué debería pedir ahora?_ -B-Berolina-san, quiero que ... abraces a Yoko-san y digas que lo sientes

-...

-E-Eh ... ¿Demasiado?

-Está bien, claro. Aquí, ven aquí, Yokkins.- La cara de Berolina de repente bajó algo de su propia determinación y en su lugar llamó a kurama con sus brazos abiertos, abrazándola poco después. se escucho un sonido de aplastamiento mientras se abrazaban, y Berolina masajeó la espalda de Yoko-san. -lo siento, Yoko. Prometo que no volveré a hacer eso.

-Está bien, Berolina. Yo también te amo.- Dijo la zorra, también pasando sus manos por la espalda de Berolina. Whis se volvió hacia natalia, y ella le guiñó un ojo.

- _Ooooh ~, entonces ella tiene razón, son una familia.-_ Berolina luego se volvió hacia Whis y asintió una vez más.

-Entonces, cualquier otra cosa, Whis?

-E-Eh? Entonces, ¿quiere que continúe? ¡Pensé que un simple comando sería suficiente! Bueno. Huuuuh ~ ... Berolina-san, te ordeno que le des un beso en la mejilla a Yoko-san y dices otra vez que lo sientes.

-...

-Huuuh ~, ¿demasiado?

-¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Aquí, Yoko ~!- ¡Y Berolina realmente lo hizo! ¡Ella se adelantó y le dio a kurama un ligero beso en la mejilla!

- _Hiiih ~, ¡qué vergüenza! ¿¡Ichijou-san y Ryuubi-san también están privados de eso ?!_ -¡kurama también se adelantó y besó a Berolina-!

-¡Ja!

-No es que me guste besarte, Rina. Es porque tienes una piel bonita, como la de Ichijou. Recuerda un poco de él.- Se sonrojó el espíritu de zorro mientras se ruborizaba, sin soltar a la pelirroja en sus brazos.

- _Entonces ellos SI tienen ese tipo de relación!-_ Berolina-san volvió a sonreír y picoteó a kurama otra vez.

-¿Eh ...?

-Eheheh ... no sé, solo sentí deseos de besarte, Yoko. Se siente bien.

-¿Es así? Aquí,

CHU ~!

-Ahora estamos a mano.- ¡Y ahora kurama también la besó!

- _Son tan íntimos y cercanos, ¡no me extraña que a Ichijou-san les gusten tanto!-_ Compartieron una sonrisa, pero de repente sus expresiones se amargaron mucho, ¡mientras trataban de estrangularse con solo mirarse fijamente!

-Hiiiih ~, ¿qué está pasando?

-Pero no lo olvides, él es mi esposo.

\- él es mi [reina], mi sirviente de por vida. Nunca te olvides de eso.- Continuaron compartiendo miradas aterradoras e incluso toda la habitación comenzó a temblar, Sin embargo, después de unos segundos, se sonrieron genuinamente, y la tranquilidad volvió al [club de la caja de sugerencias].

-¡Gracias a hades!- Devolvió su pie a su asiento, mientras ellas se separaban de ese abrazo y asentían la una a la otra.

-Él es nuestro. De una manera u otra. Lo siento por eso, Yoko. Fue ... un momento de debilidad.

-Sí, lo sé. Ese tonto está tan lleno de aperturas que podríamos terminar violándolo algún día

- _¡Yoko-san dijo que iba a violar a alguien y se ríe! La directora Nemesis y la presidenta Sitri dijeron que iba a estar a salvo con esta gente, ¡pero estoy tan asustado! ¡No! Necesito ... Tengo que ser valiente. Cálmate._ -¡natalia también entró para abrazar a ambas y besó a cada una en la mejilla!- Hiiih ~! ¡¿Ella también?!

-No te olvides de mí. Gremory-chin, Akabane-chin.- Ella dijo, ¡y ambas también la besaron!

- _¡Son tan íntimos el uno con el otro! ¡Así que esto es lo que significa como familia! Sabía que la familia Gremory tenía algún tipo de conexión especial, pero igual ~._

-Liu Bei-chin, ven aquí. Beso, beso ~.

-Me encantaría, pero por ahora al tuya es realmente tu maestro, y cualquier otro contacto podría comprometer mi posición.- liu bei-sensei dijo soplando un beso hacia ellass en su lugar. Todas hicieron un puchero, ¡pero luego se volvieron hacia Whis!

-Whis. Beso, beso.- ¡natalia la llamó, soltando a las demás para acercarse!

- _Hiiiiih ~, mal toque! Mal toque!-_ ¡natalia luego la abrazó y besó su mejilla ! - _Estuvo bien. Wow, es tan cálido.-_ Ella entonces comenzó a acariciar su cabeza.

-Ahí ahí.

-Kuuuuh ~, Tasha-san se está poniendo demasiado cómoda conmigo ~. No sé cómo lidiar con esto ~.- Susurro, sintiéndose segura de alguna manera en su seno. - _Esta es la segunda vez que siento lo suaves que son los senos, y ahora me siento más segura. Huh ..._

-Sí, bienvenidos al grupo , Whiswain-san! Como vicepresidente del [club de la Buzón de sugerencias], te nombro ... ¡Nuestra tesorera!- Dijo Berolina con el pulgar hacia arriba y una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, mientras todos los demás solo me aplaudían.

- _me estoy sonrojando, querido Hades, ¡ahora me estoy sonrojando! Esto es así ... no sé, pero me gusta mucho ~! Pero espera, hay algo que no está bien acerca de esto.-_ Uh ~, Berolina-san. ¿No quieres decir 'presidente'?- Levanto su mano en cuestión; cuando se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza negativamente.- No lo entiendo

-Nu-uh. ¡la que habla es la vicepresidenta del club oficial de sugerencias!- Ella dijo con su pecho lleno de orgullo, esperanzas y sueños. whis se volvió hacia Liu Bei-sensei, y ella sonrió mientras asentía. Entonces ella no está mintiendo.

-¿Entonces es así? ¿Quién es el presidente?

-¿No es obvio? ¡Es Ichijou!

-Es nuestro Ichijou.

-Presidente, Tsukino-chin.

-¡Es el único y único Hong Long!

 _-¡Oh! Así que así es como es. Ichijou-san ... Es muy querido._

DRRRRRRR ~!

-¡Hiiiiih ~ ...! ¿Qué fue esooooo ~ ?! ¡¿Un terremoto?! -lo más rápido que pudo, whis se escondió dentro de su amada caja, y espero hasta que ese temblor cesara por el momento. -¿Qué fue eso ~? ¡Tan aterrador ~!- Volteo sus ojos hacia las otros, ¡y ellas también estaban en estado de alerta!

-Wow, ¿qué fue eso?- Preguntó Berolina mirando por todas partes las ventanas. -Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está Ichijou? ¡Ustedes no piensan ... Esto es obra suya!

-Cálmate, Rina. En todo caso, está en el techo.- Dijo Kurama, quitándose el parche para mirar el techo. Whis También volvió los ojos hacia arriba y, realmente, solo había Ichijou y su aura de dragón en los pisos superiores. Y nadie mas. -Pero ... Eso es extraño. No hay nadie con él arriba. Creo que solo está entrenando o algo así.

-Uuuuh ~, Yoko-san tiene razón.- Dijo Whis, levantando su mano y mirando a escondidas su caja de seguridad. -Ichijou-san está ... solo en el piso de arriba. Se está moviendo, pero no hay nadie allí con él.

-Pero para causar tal temblor, tal vez se está excediendo o algo ... ¡!

¡BAM!

-¡Hiiih ~!- Otro sonido fuerte! ¡whis se escondió en la caja y de nuevo se asomo para ver qué estaba pasando! Entonces vio, por primera vez, a liu bei-sensei con expresión angustiada, sus manos sobre la mesa y sus ojos rosados en una alerta amplia. -¿R-Ryuubi-sensei?

-Berolina-dono ... ¡La tuya realmente podría tener la mejor idea de que Hong Long podría estar en un problema mayor de lo que esperábamos!

- _Hiiiih ~! Eso es siniestro! Demasiado siniestro!_

* * *

 **parte 4**

techo de la academia

¡TIN!

¡TIN!

¡DON!

-¡Maldita sea, General de los Tres Reinos!- Dijo ichijou enfrentando a [Rhongomiant] contra la [cuchilla verde del dragón creciente], y el retroceso y el impacto de ambas armas los alejaron la una del otro. el [Boosted Gear] anunció

[BOOST]

una vez más, cuando usé su modo [fantasía de la princesa explosiva] para aterrizar sobre sus dos pies. Ella es buena, ella es muy buena. si ella entrenó tanto o es solo instinto como su antepasado, pero tiene que admitirlo, ella es un as. Ella incluso está al día con la [ráfaga de la emperatriz sonica] . Y esa lanza es ... Peligrosa.

-Te serviré la cabeza en un plato de plata, ¡[Emperador Dragón Rojo]! ¡Retírate ahora y recibirás una muerte rápida e indolora!- Ella le gritó, ¡avanzando de nuevo para chocar cuchillas con [Rhongomiant]! Ella es demasiado rápida, ¡ni siquiera puede contactarla con ninguna de sus formas del [guante de la reina carmesí] ! Sin mencionar, un corte de ese guandao y esta acabado.-¡Muy bien! ¡Así que sufre la muerte al borde de mi espada, dragón rojo!

-¡Tráelo, general!- Dijo mientras chocaban sus espada otra vez! Cada toque, incluso choque, ichijou puede sentir sus manos entumecidas y cansadas. - _Debo parar esto ahora mismo!_

¡TIN!

¡TIN!

CLINK!

Los bordes de sus cuchillas bailaban y chocaban por todas partes, causando ondas de choque menores y ¡temblando toda la escuela! En un segundo, un pequeño segundo, ichijou titubeo un poco, ¡ella hizo su propio movimiento, lo golpeó más fuerte, haciéndolo empujar por la fuerza! intento ponerse de pie, pero ella fue más rápida, ¡casi llegando a el!

-¡Kh ...!

-¡Este es tu fin, Dragón rojo!

-¡No tan rapido!-

[CAMBIO: IMPACTO DE LA REINA DRAGÓN]

Agarro su espada con más fuerza, y tan rápido como su forma [impacto de la reina dragón] le dejó, empujo a [Rhongomiant] en su dirección y canalizo todas sus fuerzas en él.

-¡Usaré eso! ¡Vamos, Rhongomiant! [corte reflejan ] ...!

¡SLASH!

-Qué...?!

¡ZING!

DOOOOOOOOON ...!

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAH ...! **-** Otro segundo, y el mundo de ichijou quedó en blanco. Trato de usar el [corte relfejante]y reflejar la [cuchilla verde del dragón creciente] con su habilidad especial, pero fue inútil. Como tijeras de seda, su guandao simplemente cortó la barrera que el [reflejo divido] intentó hacer y lo golpeó más fuerte, haciéndolo expulsar del tejado al bosque cercano, destruyendo algunos árboles en el camino hasta que finalmente aterrizo al lado del antiguo edificio, escondido en el denso bosque.

-[SOCIO, ¡ESTAS CONMIGO! ¿PUEDES PARAR ?!] **-** dijo la draig dentro de el [arte sagrado], pero ichijou estaba demasiado cansado y dañado como para responder algo; su cara mirando el cielo nublado y [Rhongomiant] justo a su lado, lleno de arañazos.

- _Ella ... Ella simplemente cortó mi defensa absoluta como papel, eso no es una buena señal.-_ tomo a [Rhongomiant] y lo uso como una muleta para ayudarse a ponerse de pie.- _No tengo energía para usar el [Balance Breaker], e incluso si trato de usar [devorador de tela] , está fuera de mi alcance debido a esa maldita lanza. Si solo pudiera usarlo y explotar su ropa y chupar su energía de sus tetas con solo mirar ese ... ¿¡Qué diablos estoy pensando !? E incluso si tuviera energía para esperar algo de ayuda, ella o me dispersaría o reduciría mis defensas ... Esto se está complicando.-_ Suspiro- _no tengo elección. Dado que sus poderes para matar dragones provienen de la sangre de un dragón en la [cuchilla del dragón santo], esto significa que todavía es vulnerable a los hechizos de destrucción de dragones. En ese caso..._

¡[cuchilla]!

Aparto a [Rhongomiant] en su otra mano y convoqué la replica del legendario Asesino de Dragones, como siempre pesando cien veces más que [Rhongomiant] a pesar de ser mucho más pequeña.

- _Es una gran apuesta otra vez, pero esta no es la primera vez que estoy siendo imprudente._

¡DON!

-Me decepcionas, Dragón Rojo. Pensar que mi querida vagabundeaba con gente como tú todo este tiempo, ¡apuesto a que ella fue la que salvó tu locura en innumerables ocasiones!- Algo muy grande y duro aterrizó justo en frente de el, levantando una cortina de polvo, y viniendo de ella, la descendiente de cabello oscuro de los generales más rudo que jamás haya vivido, su guandao colgando alrededor de su nuca y dispara las miradas venenosas de sus ojos rojos. -Matarte solo avergonzará el nombre del general Guan Yu, pero tu realmente adivina que traer a la mi señora Liu Bei puede compensar esa victoria descarada y superficial contra ti.

-Sí, soy basura, no valgo nada, soy una mierda e inútil. Estoy acostumbrado a esto, muchas gracias.- Dijo afilando sus ojos, despegando a [Ascalon] del suelo y apuntando hacia ella, la sagrada aura que rezumaba de la espada como una especie de llama ardiente. ella también frunció el ceño al ver la energía en élla, y luego su guandao también comenzó a rezumar un aura de esmeralda translúcida. Los vientos alrededor se volvieron más salvajes y más fuertes, soplando todo con las olas de energía que los rodeaban y, en un tercer instante, se enfrentaron en una posición de batalla. -¡Pero adivina qué, Kan'u! ¡No soy fan de pendejos llevándose a mis amigos! Estoy cansado de eso, así que sea lo que sea, un demonio, un ángel, un ángel caído o incluso superpoderoso humano que se entrenó bajo una divinidad, ganare

-¡Así sea! ¡Whoooooah!- Concentró su poder en un pilar de luz y energía verde blanca, mientras ichijou hacía lo mismo formando un rojo oscuro en su lugar, el y ella, quemando sus pedazos de energía restantes, ¡listos para un enfrentamiento final!

-¡Veamos si la sangre congelada en la [cuchilla del dragón santo] puede resistir el poder del [emperador dragón rojo] y la espada sagrada que mata al dragón, [Ascalon], [corte cruzado del dragón](formación cruzada de escamas de dragón)!

[!REFLEJO DIVIDO¡]

[¡AUMENTAR!]

[¡EXPLOSIÓN!]

Ambos levantaron sus armas, que ahora ardían en aura incontrolable, y en un movimiento rápido y veloz, desataron de sus respectivas armas un rayo de pura energía

DOON!

el verde y el Carmesí chocaron una contra la otra y levantaron una columna aún más grande de energía densa, arrojando algunos árboles y limpiando ligeramente el cielo!

Estaban igualados, chocando uno contra otra, pero de repente algo sucedió, un rayo de energía extra blanco fue disparado por el agarre de la [replica de Ascalon], y antes de darse cuenta, el Carmesí [corte reflejante] se transformó en la cabeza de un dragón, que luego mordió a guan yu ¡esa luz de energía propia y corre hacia ella, separando su rayo de la [cuchilla verde del dragón creciente] como una roca en el medio del río mientras la come todo el camino hacia ella!

-¡No es imposible!- Dijo cara a cara frente al dragón carmesí de brillo blanco del [corte reflejante], que intentó atacar una vez más, ¡solo para que su guandao rebotara! Aun así, sus ojos rojos brillaron aún más y el agarre alrededor de su mango, se hizo incluso más fuerte. ¡Apuntó su guandao al destello de energía frente a ella y caminó hacia adelante! -¡No! ¡No me **rendiré** ! **Mostraré** el poder ... ¡ **DE MI LANZA DEL DRAGÓN DE JADE** !

¡Y sin siquiera estremecerse, avanzó y apuñaló a ese dragón con todas sus fuerzas! El choque provocó una onda expansiva que causó más destrucción que la anterior, y allí estaba ella, luchando contra esa viga mágica con su guandao mientras empujaba un escudo hecho de luz roja.

-Esto es una locura, ella es mucho más fuerte que yo- ¡y su barra fue respaldada!

Y con un último grito, el descendiente del general guan yu tomó el control de la [cuchilla verde del dragón creciente] con sus dos manos en direcciones y lados opuestos, y con un último movimiento en una maniobra de tirón, cortó su espada hacia arriba, y redirigió el dragón viga hacia arriba a los cielos nublados de arriba! El pilar de luz subió y subió, hasta desaparecer en una sola línea roja hacia el cielo, sin dejar rastro en el silencio de las alturas superiores. Y entonces...

ZIIIIIIN ~ ...

¡BAAAAAAAAAAAM!

-...

-...

Estaban sin palabras. Ante sus propios ojos, esa línea de energía roja desaparece en su camino hacia el cielo, sin dejar rastros, y luego, desde un solo punto arriba, se produjo una fuerte onda de choque, y lo que solía ser un clima pesado de nubes negras se abría como cortinas para un espectáculo, revelando desde el tono carmesí del cielo nocturno. Un solo corte de la [replica de Ascalon], y abrió el cielo ...

...

-Oh, el señor Desmond tendrá mi cabeza en un plato ...

-Y ESTO ... ¡Es la prueba de mi eterna lealtad por mi amante, [emperador Dragón Rojo]!- Volviendo a mirarla y, después de limpiar el polvo, ichijou vio que el impacto simplemente rasgó parte de su túnica, revelando su sujetador sarashi vendado y su cuerpo desgarrado y marcado, no muy diferente al de liu bei, para no mencionar un brazo ensangrentado. Ella es fuerte, muy fuerte. Y ella está haciendo todo esto por su liu bei. -¿Puedes hacer lo mismo por ella? Ponte de pie ante uno de los seres más fuertes en este universo para ella ?! ¿Puedes? ¡Contestame, [Emperador Dragón Rojo]!

-¡Yo ... puedo! ¡No te atrevas ...!- Y trato de dar un paso adelante. Pero entonces,

¡BAM!

Titubeo, y se puso de rodillas después de que un Choque eléctrico corriera por sus piernas., ese último ataque drenó buena parte de su resistencia, el [guante de la reina carmesí] se convirtió en polvo y lo dejó solo con [Ascalon] y el [Boosted Gear]. -...!

-Naturalmente. Las palabras no tienen ningún significado en una guerra, [emperador dragón rojo]. Si no puedes respaldarlas, entonces no eres más que un cobarde.- Ella dijo, usando su Guandao como bastón para caminar hacia el. No puede dejar que ella tenga la sartén por el mango, así que se puso de pie usando la [replica de Ascalon] y se lo devolvió.

-Deja de decir esas frases originales de OC de DxD y enfréntame, Kan'u ...- Pero, de nuevo, sus piernas se debilitaron en el peor momento, y de vuelta a sus rodillas, fue, como de la nada, [Ascalon] reaccionó en su mano y lo dejó ir. - _Maldita sea, ¡qué momento para perder todos mis poderes!_

Antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, ella saltó hacia el, Lanza a la mano, pero la esquivo una pulgada usando su [Boosted Gear], el guantelete metálico redirigiendo su ataque lejos de el, cortando parte de él que comenzó a doler como el infierno y rezuma vapor! En su lugar, el ímpetu hizo que cayera sobre el, y rodaron sobre el terreno herbáceo de forma incontrolable, tratando de morderse y pegarse una a otro. Al final, ichijou aterrizo sobre su espalda y la pateo, haciéndola caer al suelo en tres. Rodo hacia atrás para mirarla, su ceño carmesí chocando con el esmeralda ...

-Pequeño dragón molesto ... ¿Por qué no te mueres?- Dijo, alcanzando a su lanza una vez más cuando ichijou intento, pero fallo, convocar a [Rhongomiant], mientras otro [BOOST] sacaba una boca de aire de sus pulmones, y su corte en su mano sangraba aún más. Esa herida lo jodió peor de lo que esperaba. Y de nuevo, en ese momento de vacilación, ella agarró su guandao y corrió hacia el, ¡con un brazo roto colgando con el otro agarrándolo tan libremente! Ella no se da por vencida en lo más mínimo! -DESAPARECE AHORA!

- _¡Mierda! ¡Necesito pensar rápido! Está herida y actúa imprudentemente, así que esto significa que, de todos los tiempos, ¡es el mejor momento para atacar! ¿Pero cómo?_ _[devorador de tela]? Puede que me alce un poco, pero conociendo a Ryuubi-sensei, apuesto a que Kan'u ni siquiera se molestará con sus pechos y su ropa, ¡y las cosas empeorarán por eso! No puedo invocar mi espada para contrarrestarla demasiado tiempo,_ _¡y [Ascalon] podría rechazarme, de todos modos! No tengo otra opción, ¡este último ataque tendrá que poner fin a este partido! ¡Y solo hay una forma de hacerlo! ¡De una sola mano!_

 _[Dragón gales], Yagura, tendremos que hacer ... ¡ **ESO** !_

-[Oh, quieres decir ESO? ¡Suena como un plan! Pero pensé que el Señor oso gruñón dijo que era una técnica muy arriesgada incluso para él mismo!] **-** Oyó la voz de Yagura que lo molestaba dentro de su mente.

- _Señora, en la guerra y el amor, ¡no hay cosas como principios y reglas! ¡He estado entrenando esto por un tiempo, y este es el mejor momento para eso! Además ... Quiero ver qué pasa.-_ Escucho una risa dentro de su guantelete Carmesí **.**

-[Sí, sí. ¡Al menos eres honesto y esas cosas!; Tsukino Ichijou, ¡veamos de lo que es capaz ese nuevo poder tuyo!]

-¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!- Forzo un puño con su guantelete, y concentro todas sus fuerzas restantes allí, ¡asegurándose de que así fuera!

-¡No desperdicies energía y muere, [emperador Dragón Rojo]! ¡Prueba el poder de mi Lanza!- guan yu con su guandao se acerca cada segundo, ¡así que probablemente solo tenga una oportunidad! ¡Este tiene que ser, y será, mi último movimiento, el que terminará todo de una manera u otra! Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, jalo su puño con todas sus fuerzas en su dirección.

-¡Tengo solo un tiro! ¡Vamos, podemos hacerlo! ¡[guante aumentado]!

 **-¡Y ACEPTA GRANDEMENTE LA DERROTA!**

-[OBJETIVO DEL... ¡MAL!](MALDICIÓN DE LA LUJURIA)

¡VOOSH!

¡POKE!

-¿Q-qué ...?!- ¡Y se conectó! Fue un movimiento arriesgado, y un solo error pudo haber resuelto su destino de una vez por todas, pero usando las escamas de su brazo, pude desviar su cuchilla que mata dragones, solo cortándose la mejilla y rezumando energía desde allí. Esa herida dolió más que cualquier otra cosa, pero lo hizo, ¡rompió sus defensas! Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, apunto su puño por su pecho expuesto y en el último momento, saqué mi dedo índice ...

... Y golpeó su pecho, específicamente, ¡dónde estaría su pezón!

-¡Ahora, Ddraig! ¡Yagura!

[¡TRANSFERIR!]

¡CRASH!

-HH-Hyaaaaaaaaaah ~ ...!- Y después de una demostración de luces, transfirió todas sus fuerzas restantes a su dedo puntero de contacto, y ella jadeó en un instante. En otro momento, su cara se quemó, sus ojos se abrieron y todo su cuerpo se tensó, y mientras un gemido lleno de satisfacción y éxtasis escapaba de su boca con un poco de saliva, sus ojos rodaron con la repentina conmoción corriendo por su cuerpo, soltando de su lanza para que caiga sobre el, su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, toda su figura cojeando sobre la de ichijou. guan yu ahora era una muñeca temblorosa sobre ichijou, sus ojos intentaban pero no lograban apuntarle, y sus eróticos jadeos el soplaron en la oreja. Eso es ... Algo excitante. -P-Phwaaaah ~ ... t-tu demonio ... Q-Qué, Hyuuh ~, ¿qué me has hecho?

-Yo ... te he tocado.- Dijo, y luego ella se desmayó en sus brazos, babeando por su boca y su cuerpo temblando cada vez que respiraba.- _Qué día ser ... Reencarnado, descubrí una nueva habilidad usando [TRANSFERENCIA] y el cuerpo de las chicas, y estoy avergonzado de esto. Ni siquiera el senpai que es considerado el mayor pervertido que haya vivido tenía esta idea en su cabeza, y aquí estoy, con una chica a quien ayudé a llegar a la nube nueve con un solo toque. Derrote a mi enemigo ... Con un solo toque, y no hice ninguna de esa 2 cosa en la forma en que senpai podía o quería hacerlo. Aunque ..._ _[OBJETIVO DEL MAL] no es un mal nombre. De ningún modo..._

 _De ningún modo..._

 **-** [Entonces, dime cómo comenzó ...]

-[MUCHAS GRACIAS DOCTORA YAGURA TODO COMENZÓ HACE UNOS MILENIOS, ¡ERA UN DRAGÓN TEMEROSO Y RESPETUOSO HASTA QUE ALGUIEN, UN IDIOTA QUE SE CONVIRTIÓ MÁS TARDE EN UNA LEYENDA ME HIZO RECIBIR EL TÍTULO DEL DRAGÓN OPPAI! DESDE ENTONCES...!]

 _-Hola, oye, también quiero algunas consultas ..._

-maestro...!

-¿Eh ...?- Y cortando el silencio del bosque en el que se encuentra, escucho una voz bastante infantil venir por el. Después de unos segundos, sí, su pequeña aprendiz aparece entre los árboles, corriendo hacia el, el mechón de pelo en la punta de su cabello bailando incontrolablemente. -¿Sally-chan?

-¡Finalmente te encontré, maestro! ¡Vi ese pilar de luz y sentí tu presencia con él y ...! ¡Oh!- Dijo recobrando el aliento y descansando su pequeño cuerpo en un árbol cercano. Cuando finalmente pudo enfocarse en el, en lugar de eso se quedó sin aliento y sonrió. -¿Perdón por mi rudeza? ¿Estoy ... Interrumpiendo algo, maestro? Quizás puedas permitirme ver cómo es ... ¿no?

-¡Absolutamente no!- Dijo levantando una mano, solo para empujar a guan yu al piso y limpiar la baba y el sudor que ella dejaba en su uniforme. Trato de pararse, pero los moretones y la fatiga todavía le duelen como una perra. Afortunadamente, Sally estaba allí para ayudarle mientras usaba su hombro como soporte. -Gracias, Sally-chan. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que usé tanta energía. Estoy derrotado ...

-Partiendo el cielo así, ¡no me extraña que te quisiera como mi maestro!- Ella sonrió y lo ayudó a descansar en un árbol. Una vez allí, Sally se adelantó y ocupó un lugar además de la caída guan yu , quien todavía estaba retorciéndose después de eso su ... capacidad. -¿Y quién es? Ella tiene pechos grandes y una cara bonita. ¿Es ella otra de tus cumcubinas?

-No claro que no.- Dijo de nuevo con una de sus manos levantadas.

-Entonces ... ¿otro candidato al harén?

-Ahora suenas como un lector de novelas de harem en un foro en red-. Suspiro. guan yu incluso intentó levantarse de nuevo, y por alguna razón, Sally le dio una patada en la cabeza, poniéndola fuera de servicio otra vez. Escucho algunos arbustos y árboles moviéndose, y escapándose de allí, estaba su [nobleza]. -Oh, hola chicas ...

-Así que eras tú, de hecho! ¿Cuál es tu problema, Ichijou, idiota!- ¡Y Rina se adelantó y le dio una bofetada en la cara! no le dolió mucho, pero gracias a su batalla anterior, su cuerpo reaccionó de forma acorde, y casi pierdo el equilibrio. -¡Y antes de decir algo sobre el honor y la confianza ...!

-Fue por honor y confianza, además fue un desafío de ella. Lo siento, lo siento.- Suspiro, y otra vez ella hizo un puchero, a pesar de que también estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Muy pronto, liu bei también vino, pero en lugar de venir a ayudarlo, ella se dirigió hacia la chica caída en el suelo. Todos voltearon hacia allí, y Rina jadeó.

-¡Oh! ¡Es ella! ¡La chica mono!- Ella jadeó, dejándo a ichijou en el árbol en reposo, y también viniendo a mirarla. natalia vino a ayudarlo, también mirando a la general en el piso.

-Entonces ... ya estaba pensando en mí mismo, pero cuando ustedes estaban en el [Palacio de Jade], en la Semana Dorada, ¿Rina dijo algo acerca de una niña mono siendo golpeada por Onis?- se volvió hacia la bruja y ella se volvió hacia íchijou. la pobre guan yu todavía estaba comiendo tierra. -No me digas ... ¿Ella es en realidad esa chica mono de puñetazo?

-Bingo.- En lugar de contestarle correctamente, natalia parpadeó y le disparó con su pistola de mano. Esta teniendo un extraño sentimiento Deja vu sobre todo eso. Al igual, mencionar algo que fue, como, hace varias semanas. La bruja violeta se volvió completamente hacia donde Rina y liu bei-sensei estaban al lado del cuerpo. -La señorita Guan Yu intentó demostrar su valor peleando con onis. No funcionó. La ayudamos a salir. Y conocimos a Liu Bei.

-Larga historia corta.- Dijo el con un suspiro. se giro para mirar al dúo frente a su rival más nuevo, y por primera vez en un tiempo, algo parecido a una sonrisa forzada se extendió en la cara de liu bei-sensei. Ella se ve ... incómodamente incómoda. -¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué Ryuubi es así? ¿No debería estar diciendo 'regocijarse por conocer a mi anterior general leal', o algo así?

-Uuuh, Tsukino-chin, en realidad ...

 **-¡LADY LIU BE - ...!**

 **-** **啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊** **! ...!**

¡DOOOOOON!

-A-Ah ... mi disculpa.- Y cuando pensó que tendría que pelear contra esa chica loca una vez más cuando ella prácticamente fue expulsada de su posición anterior, liu bei gritó en la parte superior de sus pulmones y abofeteó a esa perra tan fuerte que todo el bosque tembló y ella creó un cráter más grande allí. Todos recurrieron al miembro más maduro de su grupo con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad. Ella solo ... ¿Lo perdió? -Eheheh ... Por favor, no mires así a los tuyos. Estar expuesto de esa manera ... es vergonzoso.

-Liu Bei-chin ... Salió del Palacio de Jade] por la señorita Guan Yu, Tsukino-chin.

-Oh...

Tiene sentido, en realidad ...

* * *

 **parte 5**

residencia tsukino ,cámara subterránea de aguas termales

-996 ... 997 ... 998 ... 999 y ... 1000 ! Puedes descansar ahora, [emperador dragón rojo] Tsukino Ichijou!- Y un sonido fuerte

SPLASH!

Resonó en toda mi cámara subterránea de aguas termales ya que lass fuerzas restantes de ichijou no pudieron mantener al Primer Ministro Vampírico sobre su espalda, dándose por vencido en el último de sus 1000 castigos de flexiones. Aparentemente, aunque confía en sus habilidades, al señor Desmond no le gusta hacer el mismo trabajo una y otra vez.

- _Ahora sé por dónde Annie tuvo ese mal hábito._

-Descansa sabiendo que el único Primer Ministro del consejo Vampírico y la mano derecha del [Rey Vampiro], Nosferatu Black, Desmond Hellsing, fue amable con usted. Podría haberlo empujado a un peor castigo, pero no lo me siento así. Sé agradecido por mi bondad ilimitada.

-Gracias ... Tú ... Lord Hellsing ...- Suspiro, todavía besando el piso e intentando recuperar el aliento. Acaba de luchar contra una lesba loca con los poderes para derribar dragones y que refleja uno de sus ataques más fuertes el [escudo del dragón blanco](las escamas de dragón que protegen los cielos). Y ahora ese bastardo vampiro lo obligó a hacer 1000 flexiones. Bueno, al menos su cuerpo es mejor que antes, así que ese castigo no fue tan importante. Por supuesto, no lo dira en voz alta.

-¡Hohohohoh! Pero debo felicitarte, muchacho. ¡La niebla creada por el único y único Primer Ministro del imperio vampírico y el hombre de la derecha del [Rey Vampiro] Nosferatu Black, Desmond Hellsing, debía ser más fuerte que la última! incluso separarlo como lo hiciste es realmente una hazaña impresionante .- Y actúa esa pequeña diatriba, comenzó a alabarlo. ichijou le dio un pulgar cansado y tembloroso, solo para tirarse al suelo una vez más. Antes de que pudiera respirar por primera vez, sin embargo, sintió que alguien lo agarraba por el cuello y de un solo movimiento, ¡lo arrojó a una de las piscinas de las aguas termales! -¡Y aquí está tu recompensa!

-¡Gyaaaaaaah ...!

¡SPLASH!

...

...

¡BLUB, BLUB!

-¡Gaaaah ~! Arf ~, arf ~ ...!- ¡Y estaba luchando por respirar aún más fuerte ahora! ¡Ese bastardo vampiro solo lo tira ala piscina con ropa y todo! se levanto de las aguas y escupió algo fuera de su sistema. se volvió hacia Lord Desmond, y él solo se rió. - _De acuerdo, cálmate, él es mucho más fuerte que tú, y él te felicitó, estar agradecido y evitar que te golpee como un palo de madera.-_ En cambio, se deshizo de su camisa y se sento en el piso de agua, disfrutando de las aguas termales. -Estoy ... Mejor ahora. Me quedo así por un tiempo y creo que puedo manejarlo.

-bieeeeen ~. Deben ser mis masajes los que te causaron vibraciones tan positivas, [emperador dragón rojo] Tsukino Ichijou. Pero no tienes que agradecerme, después de todo, el gran primer ministro de los Vampiri- Yadda, yadda, yadda.¡...! -Creo que es natural que alguien, cualquiera, empiece a bloquear todo lo que dice en su mantra de impulso diario sobre sí mismo, así que casualmente ichijou escondió sus oídos en las aguas de la manera en que lo llenaría y bloquearía sus tímpanos que él podría terminarlo sin que el le rompa el corazón ... Y a cambio él no le rompería la columna vertebral. Lo último que escuché fue 'algo algo, algo natural es algo'. Después de eso, se estiró un poco más y se giró para caminar hacia la salida. Con eso, ichijou asomo el resto de su cabeza sobre las aguas para oírlo más claro. -Me encantaría quedarme y disfrutar aún más de tu nuevo hogar, pero tendré que crear un nuevo niebla oscura para proteger a mis compatriotas del sol. Hasta la próxima, pero por favor no de esta manera, [emperador dragón rojo].

-E-Entendido.- Y él se ha ido. Finalmente, puede relajarse y disfrutar esas aguas termales subterráneas.

se echo un poco de agua en la cara y se hundió en las aguas más profundas, llegando a sus hombros, para tomar aliento.

- _Hombre, qué semana, me alegro de que soy del tipo que puede curar casi todo dentro de unos días de descanso, aunque las cicatrices aún permanecen alrededor.-_ Esas aguas termales, también tienen algunas propiedades médicas, no tanto como las que están en el [monte issei], pero al menos algunas de sus heridas más profundas se están cerrando y las más pequeñas, desapareciendo. - _Me pregunto qué pasará si lo tomo? Uuuh ... Mejor no, las chicas también se bañan aquí._

Volvió a echarse un poco de agua en la cara y suspiro, dejándose hundir en las aguas y apoyar su espalda en el borde del manantial mirando hacia arriba, sin siquiera molestarse en quitarse los calcetines o los pantalones. Solo necesita evitar volverse aturdido nuevamente.

- _estoy tan débil en aguas termales, es patético ya que Aria-san me dijo que me enseñaría a respirar fuego o algo así ... Eso sería limpio, respirando fuego ... Después de todo, necesito una técnica más seria, de lo contrario, la gente comenzará a llamarme pervertido y abusador. Senpai probablemente se_ _levantaría de su tumba por [devorador de tela]. Jajaja ..._

 _..._

 _Me pregunto si estaría orgulloso de mí._

 _Ah! Ah! Me estoy mareando. Quédate en el juego, Ichijou. ¡Pensar demasiado significa que te vas a desviar con tus pensamientos, y podrías ahogarse en la bañera! La vida por ahora ... es buena. Tengo amigos, obtuve un buen puntaje en la escuela, me estoy volviendo más fuerte, un día para tener una cita con Shiori-san, aún intentaré controlar la [replica de Ascalon] y ... No dejaré nada de eso vete de nuevo. Pensando demasiado de nuevo, estúpido Ichijou.-_ Suspiro y disparo su rostro hacia adelante para tomar otro aliento ...

Solo para mirar un melocotón rosado que flota en las aguas ...

...

...

¿que demonios?

-¿Qué?- se levanto de las aguas y dio unos pasos en su dirección. El vapor estaba jugando con su vista, pero al final, vi lo que era, no era un melocotón, sino el culo de alguien. -Oh, Kan'u-san también está aquí.

-Afirmativo. Ryuubi-san dijo que, pase lo que pase, deberíamos tratar sus heridas y al menos darle algunos puntos de hospitalidad. Además, ella es el último [Misterio de Kuoh], justo aquí para llenar el espacio en blanco.- Volvió la vista hacia la dirección en que se dirigía esa voz, y vio a Ren, la chica solo cubierta por una toalla, acercándose a ellos con los brazos cruzados bajo los pechos y suspirando profundamente.

- _Esa Ryuubi, ella es una chica agradable, pero aún así, la casa es mía. ¡Si algo explota, seré uno culpable!-_ Suspiro también.

-Este lugar es enorme, por cierto Ichijou. Ni siquiera sé por qué mamá se molestó en tomar un baño en tu habitación.

-No hablemos de eso nunca más.- Dijo, cruzando los brazos y echando un rápido vistazo a sus pechos. No al mismo nivel que el de Rina o el de Natalia, pero aún impresionante, aún más por el hecho de que los ocultó todo ese tiempo. ¿Qué? Fue una gran revelación para él, lo mínimo que puede tener es mirarlos así.

-Deja de mirarme, pervertido.- Dijo, volviendo sus ojos dorados hacia el y juzgándolo con ellos. -Elegí el camino del shinobi en lugar del de la kunoichi. Solo así porque lo sabes, pero deja de mirar, me siento ... débil.

-Ok, está bien, Boobs'Mcgee. Simplemente no aplastes tu caja torácica.- Dijo con una sonrisa, y élla solo escondió sus pechos con sus manos y se sonrojó mostrando sus dientes. - _Di lo que quieras, ninja, todavía eres femenino en tu corazón. Estoy acostumbrado a esto, de todos modos._ -Pero, ¿sabes qué? Ya no me importa ese secreto tuyo.

-Ichijou ...?

-Quiero decir, fue sorprendente, sí, y realmente estuve enojado esa vez, pero luego me di cuenta de que, sea lo que sea un chico o una chica, no lo hago, no me importaría.- Dijo, rascándose la mejilla y mirándola. Un ligero tinte rojo adornaba sus mejillas. -Ya no quiero perder a nadie, esto te incluye a ti, a Rina y a Nemesis-san. Me gustas, realmente me gustas Ren, y si ese pequeño detalle me hace arruinar nuestra amistad, significa que no soy mejor. que el padre de Julia-chan y Nina-chan o mis propias hermanas .

-...- Solo pudo parpadear, su rubor se puso aún más rojo y comenzó a hiperventilarse. Ren volvió la vista hacia arriba, hacia abajo y de nuevo a el. Eso realmente está pasando por su piel, -A-An ... ¿Qué estás diciendo? Dije que quería ser tu amiga, por supuesto esas pequeñas cosas ... No cambiaría nada entre nosotros. Nunca te comprometas, ¿recuerdas? Esto también sirve para las relaciones

-Ahahah ... Gracias, Ren.- se río, pero en realidad esta un poco aliviado.- _Entonces, incluso si es un ninja y tiene algunos otros secretos, es bueno ver que todavía estamos en mejores términos._

-Pero recuerda esto ...- Y sacó su lengua y tiró de uno de sus párpados hacia abajo; haciendo una cara fea. -... Soy un ninja. Esas conversaciones dulces y los encantos de Harem no me ganarán nunca jamás.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Como si quisiera a alguien como tú, si alguna vez quisiera un harén!- Le sonrío y le tiro el pájaro. - _Sí, ¿quién lo necesita? Si alguna vez quise un harén, ¡ya tengo mi propia tetona chica de tez clara!-_ se hacen caras hasta que casi se ríen hasta la muerte, y al final, suspirare y sonreír. -Pero a decir verdad, me alegro de tenerte como amiga.

-Ichijou ...?

-Quiero decir, si quiero un harem de chicas sobrenaturales, solo necesito mostrarles mi [Boosted Gear], como todos aquí. Teniéndote como amigo ... De la clase en la que puedo confiar y solo jugar, llamándonos nombres y burlarse el uno del otro ... ¡Me hace feliz! - Le dije a élla. - _Esta sensación de facilidad ... ¡Es bueno tener amigos!_ _Élla, Mizuki-san, Sally-chan, Rina, Yoko, Shiori-san y los demás. Me alegro de haberlos conocido._ -Así que, sí. Gracias por ser mi amigo, Ren.

-A-Ah ... Ahah ... ¡Ahahahah! ¡Ya dije, [emperador dragón rojo]! Esas líneas dulces de protagonistas de harén baratos no ... ¡No trabajan en mí!- Élla hizo una sonrisa temblorosa y se alejó de el. Pudo notar que toda su cara se puso roja, y su cara realmente se estaba desgarrando. Al final, aún mirando hacia otro lado, levantó una de sus manos y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba, dándole una mirada de reojo con uno de sus grandes ojos dorados. -Pero ... Gracias por ser mi amigo también, Ichijou. Puede que no sea para siempre, pero es digno.

-Sí.- Le dio también un pulgar hacia arriba, y suspiro con una sonrisa. - _Sí, para siempre por nunca, eso es lo amargo de la amistad. Ellos son ... No son eternos._

 _Sé esto ... Eso._

¡HUGH!

-Nyaaan ~, qué chica. ¿De verdad eres más galante desde la última vez que nos vimos, Ichijou-nyan?- Y abrazándolo por detrás y haciéndole sentir sus inflados pechos desnudos tocando su espalda desnuda, vio dos colas de gato bailando acurrucadas alrededor de su nariz, haciéndome resoplar un poco. No hace falta ser un genio para saber quién es. -Tal vez es porque llegaste al [Balance Breaker] mientras tanto, pero siempre tuviste este fuerte olor. Es un poco estimulante, nyan ~

-Yo, Ginko-san.- Dijo, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, y luego, de repente, se sumergió en el agua con ella. Una vez con eso, sus instintos de gato se activaron, y luego Ginko saltó fuera de la piscina y aterrizó en uno de los bordes. Sirve bien! -¡Además, deja de atacarme repentinamente! Si mis hermanas o las chicas alguna vez se enteran, ¡las dos estamos jodidas! ¿¡No tienes que volver con Nemesis-san o algo así!

-¡Ichijou-nyan, me meanie! Te tengo que saber, estoy teniendo mis vacaciones, y Rina-nyan dijo que puedo quedarme con ustedes durante todo el tiempo que quiera!- Hizo un puchero en su lugar, y otra vez ese impulso de golpear a Gremory ... Rina de vuelta al agujero Cocytus volvió a meterse en el puño de ichijou. También debe empezar a mejorar su juego, pero por ahora, cree que está bien. -¡Además, no dijiste nada sobre Kan'u-nyan o Ren-nyan!

-Los dos también vinieron sin haber sido invitados. No es que les diga a todos que pasen por mi casa al azar. Pero parece que no tengo otra opción.

-Yay ~, nyan-. Y después de unos segundos de tocar agua, finalmente pudo sumergirse en las aguas, y rápidamente nadó para que lo abrazara de nuevo.-Oye, ¿sabes quién te extraña?" Raven Phenex y esa chica de la casa Dantalion. ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado al visitarlos, nyan?

-¿Oh enserio?- Suspiro, sin siquiera molestarse por la chica desnuda que lo abrazaba, y ahora Ren también se puso a su lado, sentada en el borde del charco de aguas calientes.- _Para ser honesto, también los echo de menos, incluso lo que pasó entre Irene-san y yo. Hacer una visita a la casa de Phenex y a Rei-chan, no parece una mala idea, ahora que se han resuelto todas las [Siete maravillas misteriosas de Kuoh]. No es ... Una mala idea._ -Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer (además de perder otra cita posible con Shiori-san), así que sí ... creo ... Estaré en el Inframundo esta vez.

-Yay ~ ...- Y Ginko lo abrazó aún más.

- _¡Ahora que soy más fuerte, creo que también puedo pagar una retribución en Hyung! Y le mostraré a mi tía Alice algunos de mis nuevos trucos también. Heheh ... Es una buena idea, de hecho ..._

 _Uh ... Algo está mal ... Me estoy poniendo ... Un poco mareado ..._

-Por cierto, Ichijou-nyan, Hwan Jin-young-dono también está hablando de ti! Él quiere hablar sobre el nuevo Manga de Jump y algunas ideas sobre, nyan!

-...

-Y tienes que controlar el lío entre él y Raven-nyan, porque nuevamente están discutiendo sobre la superioridad entre Shounen y Seinen. No me importa mucho, nyan, pero dicen que podrías tener la respuesta ...

-...

-¡Pero todo el mundo también quiere verte a ti y a tu [Balance Breaker], nyan! ¡Los hermanos Quarta no pueden callarse e incluso el tío Cohen es un poco ...!

-...

-Ichijou-nyan ...?

-...

-...?

BLUB! BLUB! BLUB!

-¡Nyahh! ¡Ichijou-nyan!

-Oh, entonces es un peso ligero. Es bueno saber ...

 _Cállate. Ren ..._

[LAS SIETE MARAVILLAS MISTERIOSAS DE KUOH COMPLETADO]

* * *

 **nuevo renacimiento(especial): ¡felicitaciones!**

 **Rina -** ¡Hola, Ichijou! ¡Lo hicimos! 7 volumenes!

 **1 10-** Sí, después de innumerables aventuras, giros de la trama, y muchas, muchas y muchas referencias ...

 **Tasha(natalia)** \- Desde la parte posterior de mi cabeza, Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Tokyo Ghoul, Medaka Box, Kingdom Hearts, Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Neo, Saiki Kusuo no Sai-san, Assassination Classroom, Dragon Ball, Shokugeki No souma, Queen, Michael Jackson, Clint Eastwood, Pokémon, Battle Vixens Ikkitousen, Dangan Ronpa, Asura's Wrath, Persona 3/4; Nyaruko-san; Trinity seven; Inou Battle Nichijou ke; Cromartie High-school; Harry el sucio; Boku No Hero; Gurren lagann; Bakemonogatari; D-frag; algunas series abreviadas ...

 **Liu Bei(Ryuubi)** \- Y la aventura extraña de JoJo. Montones, montones y montones de JoJo's Bizarre adventure como un buen japonés.

 **Rina** \- ¡Y probablemente somos uno de los pocos fanfics de OC que la historia no le da ni una mierda al protagonista!

 **1 10-** Sí ... Espera, ¿qué?

 **Whiswain** \- Perdón por decir esto, Ichijou-san, pero tu presencia y tu pasado son decepcionantes en comparación con los de otros. Es decir, no tienes un pasado oscuro, un linaje especial o un tratamiento especial. Realmente siento mucho que digas esto, pero eres ... Muy normal.

 **Annie** : no aparecí como en 14 capítulos y mi historia de fondo se está acumulando con cada capítulo que pasa. Lo mejor que tenías eran pequeños flashbacks, como los que tienen los personajes secundarios antes de patear el cubo.

 **Gua Yu(Kan'u):** 7 volumenes llenos de bellas damas (incluida mi amada ama), y no has aprovechado. Patético.

 **Yoko** \- Y ni siquiera ganaste una sola pelea importante por todo eso.

 **Yagura** \- Entonces ... ¡Sí! Al menos alcanzaste tu objetivo, eres un adolescente virgen perdedor sin victorias, denso como materia negra y sin profundidad o desarrollo alguno. ¡Eres prácticamente Issei Hyoudou del volumen 1 de DxD, ahora!

 **1 10** \- ¡Qué ~ ~!¡tanto solo para llegar al punto de partida!

 **Yagura -** Entonces ... ¡Felicitaciones!

 **1 10** \- ¡Espera!

 **Ddraig -** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Rina** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Yoko** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Annie** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Liu Bei(Ryuubi)** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Tasha(natalia)** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Mizuki** \- _¡Felicidades!_

 **Sally** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Ren** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Serena-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **1** **10** \- ¡Chicos, no están ayudando!

 **Némesis** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Aria** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Nero** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Hwan Jin Young** \- ¡Felicidades!

 **Akio-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Nadja** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Faust** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Ginko** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Alice** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Raven** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Irene** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Riser** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Mary** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Calico** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Cohen** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Haruka** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Desmond** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Yuno** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Basara** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Xion** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Nashiro** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Elizabeth** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Vali** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Albion** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Evelyn-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **1 10 -** ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Ustedes también?

 **Rei** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Sarah** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Eiko** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Kurumi -** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Suruga** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Kiruko** \- ¡Ah-caw! Ah-caw!

 **1 10 -** ¡ ¿Qué mierda están haciendo aquí ?!

 **Mikan** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Hideyoshi** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Enma** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Arthuria** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Ludger -** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Nekomecha -** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **1 -** ¿Quién eres tú, gente?

 **Satsuki** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Shion -** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Minatsu -** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Futaba** \- ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Hajime y Kyou -** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Shiori -** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **1 10** \- ¡mama ,papa!

 **Rias** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Asia** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Akeno** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Xenovia** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Irina** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Yuto** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Gasper(Balor)** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Rossweise** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Kuroka** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Shirone(koneko)** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Ravel** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Kunou** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Le Fay** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Elmenhilde** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Ingvild** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Sona** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Genshirou** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Momo** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Ruruko** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Tomoe** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Benia** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Rugal** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Ouryuu** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Milarca** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Arthur** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Fenrir** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Bikou(Sun Wukong)** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Lavinia** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Cao Cao** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Ryugon** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Dihauser** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Rudiger** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Griselda** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Lint** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Greorg** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Leonardo** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Perseo** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Jennae** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Marsilio** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Heracles** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Connla** -¡Felicitaciones!

 **1 10-** ¡como es que están aquí!

 **Rassei** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Tiamat** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Fafnir** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Yu Long** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Tannin** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Midgarsorms(jormungander)** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Vritra** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **1 10** \- ¡los [reyes dragón]!

 **Ophis** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Lilith** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Gran rojo** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **1 10** \- ¡los [dragones divinos]!

 **Miguel** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Gabriel** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Uriel** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Rafael** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Metratron** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Dulio** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Sirchez** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Ajuka** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Serafall** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Falbium** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Zekram** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Azazel** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Baraqiel** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Armaros** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Penemue** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Odin** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Zeus** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Poseidon** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Yasaka** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Sun Wukong** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Sha Wujin** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Zhu Bajei** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Indra** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Mahabali** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Shiva** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Juzo** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Verrine** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Baalberith** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Crom C** **ruach** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Vidar** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Apolo** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Typhon** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Vasco** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Chichigami** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Resatoas** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **1 10-** ¡ustedes!

 **Raynare** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Fredd** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Seigfrid** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Rizevim** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Shalba** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Katarea** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Cresarey** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Kokabiel** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Hades** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Nix** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Erebus** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Thanatos** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Angra minyu** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Walburga-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Aphophis** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Azi Dahaka** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Trihexa-** grrrrrrrr

 **Malvezoa** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **1 10-** ¡hasta los villanos!

 **Belzard** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Elsha** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Issei** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **1 10-** ¡senpais!

 **Cualquier otro personaje que halla olvidado mencionar** **-** ¡Felicitaciones!

 **1 10-** Uhhh ~ ... ¿Gracias a todos?

Vete a la mierda, mi padre;

Que demonios, mi madre;

Y a todos los lectores;

¡Gracias por leer hasta este punto ~!

Felicidades por los 7 volumenes!

...

...

 **1 10-** ¿Podemos detener las referencias? Creo que romperemos algo ...

 **Rina -** ¡ Tienes razón! Hasta el próximo capítulo!

* * *

 **Y así continúa ...**

 **-Continuará.**

* * *

 **epilogo**

y con esto finaliza este volumen, algo flojo para ser el inicio de un nuevo arco pero al igual que el volume este sirve como introducción sobre la situación actual vemos los resultados del desarrollo de berolina y el nacimiento del club de la caja de sugerencia, así como la nueva dinámica familiar, por supuesto la revelación del secreto(a voces) de ren y como no la llegada de whiswain y guan yu al nuevo grupo gremory, ahora algunas aclaraciones el siguiente volumen sera un tanto mas movido pero aun falta tiempo para la reunión vampiro-demoníaca sin mencionar que puede decir que este sera uno de los arcos mas extensos, sobre annie hablare de ella mas tarde pero no esperen nada grande hasta la reunión, sobre la situación de yagura ella se sello en el boosted gear para así mantener vigilado la portador de este protegerlo y así evitar el regreso del legado de la "dominación"

este volumen puede resumirse

-ichijou charla con yagura y descubre que ella es la encargada de matarlo si sigue siendo un idiota

-rina recibe su propio club de investigación de lo oculto...es broma, le dan un caja y le dice que arregle todos los problemas que causo antes

-ichijou se encuentra con archienemiga y tiene una cita en una tienda de ramen

-ichijou tiene un baño la madre de annie y descubre que su amiga es una ella

-ichijou actua como el mas grande imbecil de la tierra y recibe la copia de la ascalon

-una nueva chica se una al harem de ichijou una semidiosa de la muerte con ansiedad social

-ichijou y ren tiene la a puñetazos mas varonil y estupida de todos

-rina se venga de ichijou por lo que le hizo como ludger y lo viola en la emfermeria, serena se les une pero son interrumpidos por la esposa legal

-ichijou saca una buena nota en su examen de ingles y como el universo tenia que equilibrar el balance cósmico hace que pelee con una semidiosa de la guerra

 **FIN: VOLUMEN 7**

* * *

 **conceptos**

 **7ma- los ataques a los estudiante masculinos de kouh**

 **verdad:** la responsable era guan yu la descendiente del guan yu original que vino a kuoh buscando al emperador dragón rojo ichijou tsukino y al ser incapaz de sentir la energía decidió atacar a todos los que cumplieran con las características que se supene debe tener el heredero del boosted gear

 **c** **lub de la caja de sugerencia(actualización)**

 **Whiswain(tesorera):** El miembro más nuevo de la [nobleza] de Berolina y estudiante de Kuoh, Whiswain, se utiliza principalmente como un hombro para que las alumnas lloren y los hombres les pidan consejos. Como rara vez deja el aula del club, también es la tesorera de Liu Bei, controlando las finanzas y los negocios del club con la directora Némesis por su supervivencia y el pago de la deuda.

 **[cross blade dragonar](** 龍の規模十字,Ryū no kibo jūji/クロス・ブレード・ドラグナー,Kurosu burēdo doragunā **)** traducido como [cuchilla cruzada del dragón](formación cruzada de escamas de dragón) es una variación de la técnica [cuchilla de caballero dragón] en la cual en un espadachín con poderes draconianos en vez de liberar un haz de energía con una sola espada lo hace usando 2 las cuales cruza frente esto provoca que ambos cortes resuenen amplificando su poder y resultando que en el proceso el ataque tome la forma de rayo de energía con la forma de una dragón

 **curiosidades**

-este técnica esta inspirada en la crisis cruzada de xenovia

 **[white shield dragonar](** 天を守る龍の規模,Ten o mamoru ryū no kibo/ホワイト・シールド・ドラグナー,Howaito shīrudo doragunā **)** traducido como [escudo del dragón blanco](escamas de dragón que protegen los cielos) variación de la [cuchilla cruzada del dragón] en la que al ataque se le infunde la habilidad de albion [reflejar] provocando que el ataque adquiera la habilidad de desviar cualquier intento de contrarrestarlo y una vez halla impacto con un objetivo genere una explosión la cual reflejara cualquier cosa en su radio de exposición

 **curiosidades**

-al estar basado en un poder draconiano esta técnica solo puede ser contrarrestada por poder mata dragones, demostrado cuando guan yu uso su [cuchilla verde del dragón creciente] para desviar el ataque al cielo

-al esta basado en el poder [reflejar] solo aquello con los poderes del [emperador dragón blanco] y con habilidades con la espada puede realizar este ataque, por lo que elizabeth también seria perfectamente capaz de usarlo

 **[green dragón crescent blade](** 青龍 偃月刀,Seiryū engetsutō/グリーンドラゴンクレスセントブド,GurīndoragonKuresusentoburēdo **)** traducida como [cuchilla verde del dragón creciente](cuchilla de la luna creciente del dragón azul) tambien llamada [cuchilla del dragón santo](聖龍刀,Seiryūtō) es el arma legendaria del General Guan Yu original del Romance original de los Tres Reinos, y como tal, transmitida a ella como su legado como una verdadero ancestro Un Guandao supuestamente hecho de joyas en lugar de metal, tiene la sangre congelada de un dragón desconocido que mancha la hoja y, como tal, tiene propiedades de destrucción de dragones, y también la capacidad de disparar haces de energía ki desde su borde.

 **curiosidades**

 **-** debido a que el poder de la lanza se origina de sangre de dragón en ella el arma ironicamente es vulnerable al poder mata dragones y lo mismo se aplica a su portador

 **personajes**

 **Whiswain(** ワイスワイン; Waisuwain **)**

 **raza:** demonio reencarnado(actual), semidiosa/híbrido humano-parca(anterior)

 **alias:** Whis(apodo)

 **ojos:** negros

 **cabello:** castaño

 **cla** **sificación:** demonio de clase baja, alfil, pieza mutada, parca de clase media

 **afiliaciones:** hades(anteriormente), inframundo(actualmente), clan gremory(sirviente), nobleza de berolina(alfil), 7 maravillas de kuoh(la mancha negra), academia kouh(estudiante)

 **equipo:** guadaña de segador

 **familia**

padre humano sin nombre

madre parca sin nombre

 **personalidad:** Whiswain es una mujer joven tímida, fácil de asustar y melancólica, tanto que tardó casi seis meses en hablar finalmente con la directora de la academia Kuoh para inscribirse allí.Fácilmente nerviosa y con tendencia a lanzar gritos desesperados en busca de ayuda, tiene un complejo de culpabilidad extremadamente sensible e, incluso si no fuera ella misma, se disculpará por cualquier cosa y pedirá perdón. Ichijou la compara con un gatito asustado, y bajo presión, se escondería debajo de una caja o cualquier cosa que pudiera cubrir su cara y peligro, su inseguridad alcanzando niveles tales que cuenta historias sobre fantasmas que la acosan y tratan de mirar debajo de su falda , a pesar de que sus poderes de parca podrían simplemente exorcizarlos lejos de ella.

Sin embargo, Whiswain no está sin agallas: cuando está acorralada, solo le toma tanto tiempo para finalmente responder y tomar represalias, aunque se disculpará por 'romper'. en cuanto a la historia, Whiwain intenta romper su caparazón y ser valiente para evitar ser una molestia o una carga para su nobleza y sus amigos. Cuando está desesperado, también tiene la costumbre de perder el control de sus poderes, y si bien puede ser útil, también tiene el riesgo de golpear a los aliados por igual, por lo que está haciendo todo lo posible para controlar sus ataques. Whiswain, a pesar de su naturaleza tímida natural, le gusta hacer amigos y no tiene miedo de discutir problemas de relación con ellos, como su relación con su padre humano.

Durante sus conversaciones, se revela que el plato favorito de Whiswain es el espagueti, a ella no le gusta nada amargo, y al igual que Ichijou, le gusta el jinete kamen y el Ultraman de la era Showa.

 **apariencia:** una joven guapa, rechoncha y tetona con una piel enfermiza y pálida y cabello castaño largo y liso, que cubre una parte de su cabeza que deja al descubierto su cráneo, mientras que la descubierta brilla con un brillante ojo negro.

Mientras era una de las misteriosas maravillas de Kuoh, Whiswain usaría un gran manto negro que cubría todo su ser, excepto su máscara de parca, que se asemeja a una cara de és de inscribirse en la academia de Kuoh, ahora usa el típico uniforme de camisa forrada de blanco con falda negra y corbata, su máscara ahora cuelga de su cuello.

 **historia:** No se sabe mucho sobre su pasado, excepto que ella es la única hija de un parca y un hombre humano. Tener una vida protegida debido a su timidez y poder incontrolable, sus padres decidirían que sería mejor para ella inscribirse en la academia Kuoh para mezclarse mejor en el entorno naturalmente sobrenatural.

Sin embargo, debido a su timidez, Whiswain no pudo contactar a Nemesis Gremory por miedo, y mientras tanto, se convirtió en una de las Siete Misteriosas Maravillas de Kuoh, una mancha negra que la gente creía que era el espíritu maligno de un -novio de la directora.

 **curiosidades**

-la apariencia de Whiswain se basaron en el personaje Wiz de la serie konosuba .

-El nombre de Whiswain se deriva del término alemán para "vino blanco", un bevarage derivado de tal, su nombre se pronuncia como "Why-ss Vayn" en lugar de "Wheeze-wain".

-El cumpleaños de Whiswain es el 4 de abril.

-Se prevé que Whiswain repitió su proceso para reunir coraje y no contactar a Némesis al menos durante seis meses.

 **Guan Yu(** 關羽,Kan'u Unchou **)**

 **raza:** demonio reencarnado(actrual), semidiosa(anteriormente)

 **alias:** kan'u(por ichijou), psicolesbiana(insulto)

 **ojos:** rojos

 **cabello:** negro

 **cla** **sificación:** demonio de clase baja, caballero, pieza mutada

 **afiliaciones:** monte meru(anteriormenre),palacio de jade(antiguo hogar), Liu bei(sierva), clan gremory(sirviente), nobleza de berolina(caballero), academia kuoh

 **equipo:** cuchilla verde del dragón creciente

 **familia**

guan yu original(ancestro)

Liu bei(ama)

 **personalidad:** Siendo descendiente del general original del romance de los Tres Reinos, la devoción y el honor de Guan Yu apuntan a una sola persona: Liu Bei . Está obsesionada con su ama hasta el punto de enojarse, y más a menudo no lanza discursos épicos y contundentes sobre ella, hasta el punto en que Liu Bei dice que es demasiado para alguien como ella. Guan Yu afirma que solo estarán separados por la muerte. Se insinúa que sus sentimientos hacia Liu Bei son mucho más platónicos, lo que le hizo ganar el título de "Psico lesbiana".

Para cualquier otra persona, Guan Yu mostrará una aptitud distante, competiva e incluso hostil, que van desde la indiferencia a francamente asalto físico, sobre todo en el caso de Ichijou Tsukino , quien dice indirectamente 'robó' Liu Bei de ella. Ella desarrolló un odio irracional y espíritu competitivo en su contra, y no perderá ninguna oportunidad de insultarlo o desalentarlo, lo que generalmente se convierte en pequeñas peleas entre los dos. Al igual que Liu Bei, tiene una visión grandiosa de sí misma, pero un orgullo extremadamente frágil, ya que el error o error más pequeño podría llevarla a la depresión.

Otro punto en la personalidad de Guan Yu es que tarda en recopilar información. Su introducción la tiene mezclando los kanji de "maldición" (呪; "noroi") del kanji para "celebrar" (祝; "iwai"), y la mayoría de las veces no puede recordar los nombres de sus propios aliados. Tampoco puede escribir kanji en ocasiones, a lo que ella procede a lanzar rabietas de frustración.

Curiosamente, Guan Yu usa el pronombre "Watakushi" (わ た く,), que es extremadamente femenino, y al igual que Liu bei, se refiere a los demás con el "-dono" (殿), sin importar la relación entre ellos.

 **apariencia:** una mujer joven con ojos rojos penetrantes, piel clara, cabello corto y negro desordenado y pechos grandes. ella está cubierta de cicatrices en todo su cuerpo y tiene un ajuste más bien masculino y muscular. Guan Yu usa una típica túnica monje china blanca.

 **historia:** Guan Yu es el descendiente de un caudillo del mismo nombre, nacida para servir a su amante Liu bajo la tutela del Sun Wukong actual con su amante y otros como Zhuang Fei, ella también heredó la cuchilla verde del dragón creciente y se convirtió en uno de los mejores estudiantes en el Palacio de Jade.

Sin embargo, un día, fue arrinconada y atacada por onis devoradoras de carne, y solo fue salvada por Liu Bei y la nobleza de Berolina, quien pasaba por casualidad. Poco consciente después de la batalla, se despertó varios días después solo para darse cuenta de la ausencia de su querida ama, que se unió al grupo de Berolina para tener sus propias aventuras. Enfurecida por tal revelación, fue en una búsqueda para encontrar y derrotar al emperador dragón rojo y traer a su amante al palacio de jade. Mientras tanto, atacando a diferentes hombres, se convirtió en uno de los misterios de la academia Kuoh.

 **curiosidades**

-Su apariencia se basa en el personaje Ramza de la novela Masou gakuen HxH y el personaje Benkei de Majikoi VN

-Ella es la primera víctima de la técnica obejetivo del mal de ichijou ;

-Su lealtad / obsesión por Liu Bei es a la vez un guiño al Romance original de los Tres Reinos y un saludo a Ikkitousen, de vixens manga.

-Según Ichijou, ella tiene 'cabello sexual', que es el tipo de cabello que uno tendría después de una noche con su amante.

-Hasta ahora, Guan Yu es el único miembro de la [nobleza] de Berolina que Ichijou no puede soportar.

-Al igual que el original, el cumpleaños de Guan Yu es el 22 de junio.

* * *

adelanto del volumen 8

con las 7 maravillas de kuoh descubiertas el camino a la reunión vampiro-demoníaca esta cada vez mas cerca, pero antes hagamos un pequeño viaje familiar

yo gane-natalia campbell, la bruja de fuego, ella disfruta junto a su familia

¡madita sea!-ichijou tsukino, el peor emperador dragón rojo, el simplemente no puede calmarse

cuida tus palabras cuando hables con mi amante dragón rojo-guan yu, la general de los 3 reinos, aun si se unió a ellos no aceptara al emperador dragón rojo

¡por favor dejen de pelaer!-whiswain, semidiosa de la muerte, ella intenta ganar valor

precisamente lo que temia-liu bei, la hermosa princesa mono, creyo que habia escapado de todo eso al irse del palacio de jade

mi casa, mi hogar- berolina gremory, ramera de la lujuria carmesí, la hija prodiga regresa

y así es como esta funcional familia se prepara para su viaje al inframundo

pero que paso con los que se quedaron atras

-¡ahora comienza el juicio de la luna!-satsuki tsukino, ¿quien tendrá que pagar por sus pecados?

-se trata de tus hermanas y mi ichijou-kurama, segunda al mando de kanto, ella protegerá lo que es suyo

estoy aquí para hacerte una propuesta-annabelle hellsing, el híbrido vampiro-ninja, ella es consciente de que no alcanzara su objetivo ella sola

nuevos personajes se unen

solo soy una estudiante normal de secundaria que intenta vivir la primavera de su vida-mukuro miyamoto, la espada canina se muestra

intruso prepárate para ser eliminado-lucrezia onoskelis, sirvienta de la casa gremory, ella es...un alma necesitada?

si, todos somos debiles ¿y sabes por que?-ophelia, la antigua serafin, el amor de una madre puede incluso superar a la muerte

es suficiente jin-tomoe ikuse, el legado de slashdog

somos los 7 grandes reyes demonios- los gobernates de la sociedad demoníaca aquellos por debajo de el gran maestro se presentan

y los reencuentros se producen

ten en cuenta tus palabras cuando me hables-raven phenex, la princesa phenex ella quería ver a su amigo pero ahí alguien al que no deseaba volver a encontrase

es bueno verte de nuevo draig-hwan jin young, el se prepara para lucir su nuevo luck

tienes un buen material en tus manos-michaelis faust este viejo badass es un pevertido?

estoy empezando a pensar que como buen futuro yerno, estas haciendo esto para molestarme-reina demonio mary beelzebub, a ella le intriga este actual emperador dragón rojo

sally-chan espera-sugura miyama, la reina dragón purpura, que es del legado de tannin ahora que no es el recipiente de enma miyama

si encantada de conocerte-elizabeth, la peor emperatriz dragón blanco, ella se presenta ante la familia de su rival

pero en medio de toda esta diversión los secretos de oscuro pasado se muestran

contempla la oscuridad de nuestra familia-aria hyodo, ella esta a punto de mostrar uno de los secretos del clan Hyodo

DRAGÓNNN GALEEESSS-?.?.?.?, el verdadero mal supremo se muestra

te arrancara y te destruiré yo mismo-ichijou tsukino, que elegirá la dominación o...

bienvenido a la antigua central de grigori-akio himejima, ella le mostrara su antiguo hogar

y por supuesto como es DxD el echii no puede faltar

ahhhh, sentir tanta dicha- quien la nueva victima del emperador dragón rojo

un viaje al inframundio para relajarse pero como siempre no todo puede salir

Highschool DxD: Legado Renacido, Volumen 8: un viaja no tan saludable al inframundo

bienvenida a casa, rina


	38. un lugar a donde volver

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, y este es el prologo de este volumen,disfruten**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]/{hola}=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

-*hola*-transmisones

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **Volumen 8: Un viaje no tan saludable al inframundo**

 **renacimiento 0: un lugar a donde volver**

tren inter-dimensional gremory

-Hum ~ ...

-...

-Hum ~ ...?

-...!

¡BITE!

-¡Ah ...!

¡PICK!

-Yo gano.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Soy la solterona de nuevo!- E Ichijou arrojó al último joker solitario en su mano sobre la mesa, gritando de dolor mientras el resto de su grupo se reía, ¡excepto Whis, quien saltó detrás del sofá! él no sabe, pero es tan fácil de leer. ¡ cómo sus labios no están doloridos por todo lo que se muerde!

Actualmente, ahora la [nobleza de gremory] estan en el tren dimensional especial de la familia gremory, que los lleva a través de la [brecha dimensional] al [inframundo]; todos cómodamente holgazaneando en la vagoneta principal, jugando a la criada vieja y dando charlas. Lástima que Kurama no pudo venir por:

1- las hermanas de ichijou sospecharían

2- Ella no está afiliada directamente al [clan Gremory], por lo que no podría usar ese tren.

Muy mal para ella, ella está perdiendo ese espectáculo, esa es la cuarta derrota de Ichijou, y podría estar cansado de eso.

¡él no tiene suerte con nada !

-Ustedes no están usando la magia para meterse conmigo, ¿o sí? ¡Esto sería un verdadero cambio de parte de ustedes! -Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el asiento no pudieron evitar reírse ante su mezquindad.

-Ichijou-san, si no es grosero para mí decírtelo, te muerdes los labios cuando estás en apuros.- Whis levantó una de sus pequeñas mano y le señaló su hábito defectuoso, que pronto cubrió con una de sus manos, ocultando su boca y gruñendo en voz baja. Natalia fue lo suficientemente dulce como para darle una palmada en la espalda por comodidad mientras Liu Bei barajaba las cartas otra vez.

-¡El engaño, el pensamiento rápido y la exploración de la debilidad son la clave para la victoria! Dicho esto, todos nos estamos divirtiendo, por lo que todos somos ganadores.-Dijo la señora china, terminando su barajado y distribuyendo las cartas para cada uno de ellos. Whis también es bastante fácil de leer ya que por el rayo de su sonrisa, ella no era la solterona. -Ajá ... ¡obtuve la tarjeta fatídica! ¡Qué comienzo para la tuya en verdad!

-No se supone que nos digas, Ryuubi-sensei.- Dijo el [emperador dragón rojo] con un suspiro y lanzando su propio par de pares. Antes de que ninguna de ellas pudiera decir nada más

¡BAM!

¡Una vara carmesí desciende y lo golpea en medio de la cabeza! ichijou vio estrellas y soles durante unos segundos antes de afilar sus ojos y darse la vuelta para ver al que le dio ese golpe en la cabeza.

-Oye, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo, Kan'u?

-¡cuida tus palabras cuando hablas con mi amante, Dragón Rojo!- la otra general de los tres reinos dijo con su arma en las manos, señalando con los dedos a la [Reina] y casi provocando chispas en los estados que se dan mutuamente. berolina no sabe si debería sentirse honrado o asustada, pero ahora tiene dos figuras históricas en su [nobleza] desde ese incidente, no podía creer que Guan Yu se arrodillara y fuera para que se convirtiera en una de sus [Piezas Malignas], para poder unirse a su amante, Liu Bei. Mientras que Ichijou aparentemente estuvo de acuerdo con el trato, dado que ella prometió que no mataría a nadie más, ante la propuesta, Liu Bei pareció incómoda, pero no dijo nada. ¡Ahora tiene una nueva [Caballero] y una nueva [alfil] !

Por supuesto, tuvo que presionar el botón 'señorita Liu Bei' para que Guan Yu aceptara su lugar como [Caballero] y no una [Torre] como su 'querida señora'. ¿Era así antes del desarrollo de su personaje? ¡Y ahora los dos, la [caballero] y el [reina] estaban tratando de asesinarse el uno al otro, Guan Yu inmovilizando a Ichijou con una llave muy apretada!

-¡Muere por una vez, maldito [Emperador Dragón Rojo]! ¡Fue por ti que mi ama decidió dejar el [Palacio de Jade] en primer lugar!

-Entre tú y Rina, cualquiera con un cerebro funcional elegiría ser parte de una [nobleza], ¡maldita general! ¡Adelante, ahígate como una buena chica china!

-¡Ah ~! Ah ~! ¡Por favor, dejen de pelear! ¡Esto no es bueno para los miembros del equipo! ¡Somos una [nobleza], por favor!- Whis intentó separar a los dos en una cerradura, pero desafortunadamente ellos volvieron toda su furia contra ella en un gruñido que simplemente deletreaba 'asesinato', y la nueva [alfil] gimió y se escondió debajo de la caja de cartón que trajo para ese viaje . -¡Hiiiih ~! ¡Lo siento ~!

-¡Por favor separarse, ustedes dos ~! Este no es el momento adecuado para un conflicto ~!- Dijo la maestra en un tono increíblemente nervioso y tranquilo, agitando ambas manos para la pelea de dúo. Al escuchar eso, Guan Yu detuvo su asalto y se arrodilló ante su "amante", mientras que la última se rió nerviosamente.

-¡Cualquier cosa para ti, mi amante y General! ¡Mi lealtad hacia la tuya verdaderamente te acompañará a tu tumba!- Ella dijo, y lo juro, una gran cantidad de gotas de sudor cayó de todas las cabezas presentes. Que sierva ruidoso ...

-Precisamente esto es lo que la tuya realmente teme ...

-¿podrías repetirlo, mi amante?

-Nada en absoluto, Guan Yu ...

-Vamos a reanudar nuestro juego, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo rina mientras cogió su propio juego de cartas y comenzo a tirar sus pares como todas los demás, hasta que solo hubo un par cada uno, y alguien tiene la Viuda Vieja. Diablos planeando un juego de cartas, qué irónico ... Estoy seguro de que este no será un punto importante de la trama más adelante. No es broma, en absoluto!

-Entonces ... Esta es la [brecha dimensional]. El lugar donde vive el [DxD verdadero](dragón de dragones).- Después de un rato en el partido, señaló Ichijou, mirando hacia el entorno caleidoscópico que rodeaba el tren Gremory. Por un momento, hubo un pequeño resplandor verdoso en el dorso de su mano izquierda, y luego desapareció. está hablando con su draig, Pero al final, suspiró. -Pwah, mierda. De acuerdo con Ddraig, no puedo identificar el [DxD ]incluso con mi [arte sagrado]. ¿Crees que si lo intento lo suficiente, puedo encontrarlo?

-No hay forma posible.- Eso fue demasiado seco y directo, Natalia! La bruja de fuego simplemente dijo sin una sola gota de remordimiento, ¡e Ichijou casi se cayo en su asiento! ella tiene razón, ¡pero es demasiado cruel! -Cosas como la muerte, la probabilidad o la noción de física no se aplican a la [brecha dimensional], el vínculo entre las realidades. Quién sabe, tal vez el [DxD] esté justo al lado nuestro, pero hay un choque total de bajas que nos impide verlo o detectarlo.

-Haaah ~? ¿De qué estás hablando?- Interrogó el dragón, volviendo a coger otra carta de la mano de Whis y mordiéndose los labios, mientras la parca asentía en tono de disculpa. entonces él es la solterona ahora. -Además, me olvidé de preguntar, ¿por qué necesitamos este tren para viajar al [inframundo], de todos modos? La última vez, utilicé un círculo mágico y fui directamente a Kuoh.

-Porque eras solo tú. Aún más que eso, Ichijou, la academia Kuoh es un territorio de Gremory, por lo que ya existe un vínculo entre mi casa y él.- Un pequeño aguijón perforó el corazón de rina un poco. - _'Mi casa', mi hogar ... Me pregunto cómo mi madre y ... mi padre se enfrentará a mi regreso. Esto ya me está poniendo nervioso._ -Este tren tiene una función especial para encontrar y transportar a mucha gente al inframundo. Piensa en el [Brecha Dimensional] como un mundo HUB, la única diferencia es que moriremos si tratamos de quedarnos demasiado tiempo aquí.

-Oh Ahora lo entiendo.- Dijo el dragón rojo chasqueando los dedos. Cogió otra carta de la cantidad de Liu Bei y arrojó su par en el monte en el medio de la mesa. Suspiró una vez más. -Es una pena. Realmente quiero ver al [DxD] ... O tal vez a Ophis.

-Los dragones se atraen unos a otros, Ichijou-san. ¡Tengo la sensación de que encontrarás a cualquiera de ellos muy pronto! Solo ... ¡Ten fe!- Whis dijo con un asentimiento y una sonrisa, recogiendo su última carta y lanzando su último par, al igual que el resto de ellos, excepto Ichijou y Guan Yu. La atmósfera sombría a su alrededor desapareció de repente. Él está bien nuevamente.

- _No puedo decir "feliz", pero al menos mi reina ya no está en el blues._

-Mientras estés en ello, puedes dejarte matar por el [DxD], por lo que me importa, Dragón rojo.- ¡Guan Yu está siendo malo otra vez, y el optimismo en sus ojos se convirtió en ira! Ichijou acurrucó su ira y giró su mano hacia la otra última jugadora, la lanzo ella misma, que de nuevo lo estaba mirando con desdén. -No olvides que la suerte y la puntería no te llevarán a ninguna parte muy lejos, ya que nuestra lucha lo demuestra por una milla. Si estás listo para enfrentar al [DxD,] solo recuerda lo enana de tu fuerza actual. Todavía estás muy debil.

-La palabra aquí es 'todavía', Señorar. Senos sensibles. Todavía me volveré más fuerte y encontraré a el [DxD]. No puedo decir nada más antes de intentarlo.- Y ni siquiera van a comentar sobre su primera observación que dejó a la lanzadora sonrojado y en estado de shock, ¡está dispuesto a hacerse más fuerte! Eso está bien, ¡ los demás también intentaran ser más fuertes! Todos los demás excepto Guan Yu comenzaron a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza por sus palabras, mientras el último [Caballero] alcanzaba el último par de cartas en la mano de Ichijou. Ella se detuvo en una mano, ¡e inmediatamente se mordió los labios otra vez! Recuperándose del shock, Guan Yu suspiró con una risa.

-La fuerza sin propósito no tiene sentido, y la debilidad no solo se mide por el enfoque físico, sino también por la inteligencia y el ingenio.- Y sus delgados dedos escogieron la tarjeta que Ichijou mordió en sus labios; una sonrisa se arrastró sobre la de ella, ya que ella tomó ambas cartas de su mano y la arrojó sobre la montura sobre la mesa. -Y ahora, para nuestros dos partidos, te muestro que de hecho estás ... ¿¡Ja, ja!

-¿Eh ...?- Todos voltearon hacia su rostro sorprendido, pero antes de que ninguna de ellas pudiera decir nada, Ichijou rápidamente rompió la única carta con su propia mano y en un sonoro

PAFT!

Arrojó el último par sobre la mesa.

-¡Bam! ¡ Gané ! ¡ Chúpalo, Kan ' uu!- Todo fue muy rápido, pero tenía razón, ¡tenía un par! Guan Yu, que por el momento estaba tan confiada, de repente se puso blanca por todo el movimiento, y una pequeña ráfaga de aire sopló la tarjeta que colgaba de su mano asaltante, aterrizando justo encima de la montura, era el joker, era la solterona. -¿Adivina qué? Puedo morderme los labios cuando quiero. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en eso?

-¿Cuando quieras?- Esas palabras colgaban de su boca, mientras sus ojos rojos se volvían directamente hacia las cartas que estaban debajo de su joker. Las demás lanzaron su mirada allí también, ¡y seguro que era una pareja! ¡Entonces Ichijou ...! -Tu ... me engañaste ...

-Sí.

-¡Wah ~, Ichijou-san ganó su primera vez! ¡Es inteligente! -Whis dijo aplaudiendo, mientras Liu Bei y Natalia se sonrojaban un poco, una sonrisa decorando la cara del primero. ¿Rina? ¡se estaba riendo por lo bajo!

-¡Hyahahah! ¡Entonces Ichijou-kun sabe cómo usar un truco para engañar a sus oponentes! ¡Así que al menos en eso eres de alguna manera inteligente!- dije rina en voz alta, pero al mismo tiempo se esta sonrojando. Eso fue genial, eso fue genial, tanto que se esta calentando por el aura que emana. - _Sin embargo, a veces es demasiado denso, ¡no puede dejar que se olvide de eso!_ -¡Qué lástima que no puedas dirigir eso a algo mejor, como leer a la gente!

-Hahah ~, muy gracioso, Rina. ¿Desde cuando comenzaste a romper esas frases?- Preguntó mientras barajaba las cartas con esa sonrisa suya.

- _Realmente, no puedo precisar claramente, pero parece estar más saludable desde la última vez que nos encontramos._ -El empezó a repartir las cartas y sonrió desagradablemente a la lanzadora general cuando le tocó el turno.

-Aunque también pude controlar algunas cosas, ¡hasta -...!

¡BAM!

-¡Gyaaaaaaah ~~!- Y luego, como antes, un destello de luz se cruzó entre ellas, ¡y ahora la nueva [caballero] y el [reina] estaban encerrados en el suelo, rodando y chocando entre ellos! -Está bien, ¡ahora estoy enojado! ¡Te daré una parte de mi cabeza, general de mierda atolondrado!

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así conmigo, tú, el Dragón Rojo que no sirve para nada! ¡Te romperé el cuello por hablarme así! ¡Recibe tu castigo!

-Wah ~! Wah ~! Dejen de pelear, ustedes dos, por favor!- La chica parca volvió a intentar separar las dos piezas, y todas suspiraron al oír eso, Liu Bei ocultó su bonita cara de vergüenza y pena, mientras que Natalia suspiró y comenzó a seguir barajando las cartas. Rina no quiere involucrarse en esos asuntos, además, ha pasado un tiempo desde que vio a Ichijou tan cabreado. Sin embargo, algo comenzó a suceder, Whis, de la nada, rezumaba esa energía extraña, y al final, ella abrió la boca hasta el punto de la dislocación, ¡y gritó !-por favor ... **PAAAAAREEEEEEEENNNNN** ~!

WHOOOOOOOH ~!

-¿Eh ...?

-A-Ah ... G-Gah ...

-U-Umuh ...- De nuevo fue demasiado repentino para las palabras, pero al igual que Nero, Whis produjo una longitud de onda con su voz tan fuerte que asombró a Ichijou y Guan Yu al mismo tiempo. Palidecieron y sus cabellos se tiñeron de vetas grises y reventadas que mostraban que no dijeron nada antes de caer al suelo como un par de estatuas. esa es la habilidad especial que uso en Sally y Mizuki.

-A-ah ...! Lo hice de nuevo ~!-Y cuando volvió a sí misma, la nueva [alfil] comenzó a buscar a tientas sus palabras, viendo a los dos compañeros de equipo paralizados a sus pies. Sin embargo, pronto sucede algo más, Whis-san tragó saliva y trató de fruncir el ceño. ¡Fallando y en cambio mostrando una cara pucheros Linda. -Quiero decir ... Esto es para ... Esto es por arruinar nuestra paz, Ichijou-san; ¡Señorita Guan Yu! Espero que puedas aprender de eso ... ¡Y por favor no me odies ~!

-Ah, no te preocupes, Whis-san. ¡Están hechos de hierro! Probablemente lo menos que verás es que ninguno de ellos está muerto.- Bromeo rina, pero ella lo tomó por el camino equivocado y saltó al escuchar la palabra 'muerte'. al menos tienen paz ahora. Liu Bei, sin embargo, se volvió hacia su [rey] y se disculpó con una reverencia.

-Lo siento por mi protegida, señora Gremory.- Dijo de una manera hosca, sombría, todavía tratando de sonreír. rina se río un poco, así que la pequeña señorita perfecta no es siempre lo que parece.

-Ohohoh ~! No te preocupes, al menos ahora podemos jugar!- Dijo, mientras natalia terminaba de barajar las cartas y las distribuía para el resto de ellas, mientras que la pareja en el suelo temblaba un poco, pero ya no había signos de vida.

- _Lo siento, Ichijou-kun, te ayudaré la próxima vez y te recompensaré por tu esfuerzo en controlar a Guan Yu. ¡Lo prometo!_

-Vamos a jugar.

-...- Todavía se veía lo suficientemente hosca, pero con su pequeño espíritu de elevación y el hecho de que su protegida está fuera de servicio, ¡una sonrisa genuina brilla en sus labios! Todas tomaron sus cubiertas, y ella fue la primera en tirar sus pares. -¡Um! ¡Eso es lo que estoy buscando, Lady Gremory!

-Gremory-chin está mejorando ...

-Teehee ~!- Y así su juego se reanudó, ya que el locutor en el paseo dijo que se estaban acercando al inframundo ...

Y más cerca ... a casa.

* * *

 **extra 1: tenemos que hablar**

residencia tsukino

-Estoy en casa.

-Bienvenido, Satsuki.

-¿Oroh? ¿Ya estás en casa, Shion? Pensé que te quedarías toda la noche en el club de anfitriones.- Le pregunto a su hermana menor que jugaba videojuegos en la televisión de plasma, salpicó todo el sofá, satsuki colgó su bata blanca y se deshizo de esos molestos tacones de un lanzamiento.

-Resulta que, Gou-nee, el presidente dijo que estamos libres de actividades del club hasta que se construya un nuevo establecimiento.

- _Ah, ¿entonces es así? ¿O simplemente está tratando de sobornar su camino lejos de mí y las actividades de su club?_

-Según ella, un Rayo en forma de dragón golpeó el edificio durante la lluvia y destruyó todo el lugar. Así que no hay servicio de anfitriona de Tsukino Shion por el momento, así parece. Qué lástima, realmente ~.

-Está bien, entonces. No significa que estés libre de tus actividades hogareñas-. la mayor tomo su lugar en el sofá, y cogió una bolsa de patatas fritas. - _Hohoh, los momentos flojos como este también son buenos._ -¿Qué hay de Minatsu, Futaba e Ichijou? ¿Qué están haciendo? Si tu respuesta es 'holgazanear', dime dónde puedo encontrarlos?

-Mii-chan y Fuu-chan están limpiando los baños, mientras que Ikkun está fuera por el momento. Sin embargo, limpió los resortes antes de irse. Dijo algo sobre ir de viaje- y derrotó al jefe de ese nivel, y se enganchó un poco fichas de mi bolsa. ¿Espera?

-Ichijou hizo un viaje? ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién? ¿Y a dónde?- satsuki le pregunte a ella.

-No sé, con Rina-chan y los demás y no tengo la menor idea. Tampoco me importa mucho.- Ella dijo tan despreocupadamente.

¡SMACK!

La mayor la tomo de la parte posterior de su cabeza, haciendo que casi dejara caer el control en un encuentro crucial, y gruño.

-Estúpida Shion, mamá nos matará si le ocurre algo a ese pequeño idiota.

-Ah-ah! La violencia es un no-no, Gou-nee. Además, ¿crees que, con Rina-chan por aquí, se divertirá?

-Aún así, la vieja podría volver a romper nuestros huesos si descubre que corrió para su muerte otra vez.- Hizo una mueca, palmeándose y suspirando.- _Huuuh ~, ¿cómo diablos esta casa se convierte en un desastre cuando Ichijou o yo no estamos cerca? Las cosas se vuelven complicadas en la clínica también. Esa pequeña mierda estará mejor preparada para una paliza una vez que llegue a casa.-_ Después de un rato de holgazanear, se levanto, se estiro un poco y puso las cosas a trabajar. -Voy a seguir y preparar la cena. Ya que ninguna de ustedes sabe cómo cocinar.

-Ahora, eso es malo, Gou-nee. Puedo hacer hielo, ¿recuerdas?- Shion dijo con una cara picante, que pronto se convirtió en una sonrisa traviesa. pero satsuki la golpeo justo en el medio de su nariz por eso! -¡Owowow ~! ¡Y eso es aún peor!

-Gracias a Dios ese pedazo de mierda de papá nos enseñó al menos eso.- Tiro y doblo su ensangrentada manga para que no fuera un obstáculo para cocinar, y se dirigí a la cocina para preparar algunas comidas para sus hermanas perezosas. - _Cálmate, Satsuki, son tus hermanas menores, aunque de madres diferentes, así que sé fuerte, pero no malo.-_ Suspiro, fallo. Al menos las lecciones de autodefensa su papá fueron por algo. -Si sabes cómo hacer hielo, entonces prepara una bolsa para esa nariz tuya. Por cierto, la comida de hoy será fideos.

-Owow ~ ... Gracias a Dios que el club de anfitriones está destruido, o de lo contrario tendría que tomar un descanso por esta nariz rota ...- Ella gimió de dolor mientras sostenía sus sangrantes fosas nasales y corría hacia la cocina. satsuki la siguió poco después, y cuando estaba a punto de recoger unos fideos del armario, Shion la llamó. -¡Oh, oh, hermana, si necesitas ayuda ...!

-¿Quieres un brazo dislocado también, Shion?

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Nada de eso! ¡Pero! ¡Yoko-chan está cerca! Y ella sabe cómo cocinar. Tal vez pueda ayudarte con eso.- eso en realidad parece útil. Dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer de pelo oscuro que se estaba lavando la nariz sangrante, y le puso algunas vendas y bolas de algodón. Sin siquiera mirarla, ella los recogió y se los metió en la nariz.-Gracias, Gou-nee. Tal vez algún día serás el tipo de hermana que me ayudará antes de ponerme en la mierda.

-Dilo tú mismo, alborotadora.- Y con eso, decidió tomar el ascensor y quizás pedir la ayuda de kurama. Por alguna razón, ella ha sido tan fría con ellass y protectora con Ichijou.- _¿Son ellos una cosa ahora? Eso espero, porque no tendré más problemas con él fuera de control. ¿Como van a casarse y tener hijos? Me pregunto, me pregunto._ -Allí esta, siendo delirante otra vez desde que termino con su último novio. Afortunadamente, los genes de Tsukino funcionan de maravilla cuando la cosa atrae al género opuesto, el principal problema, por supuesto, es mantenerlos, ejemplificado por el pedazo de padre de mierda, sus tres esposas y una aventura amorosa. Nego con la cabeza para deshacerse de los pensamientos del hermano que con ellass ya no existe (1 10- no digas que estoy muerto o algo así), entro al ascensor y espero a que llegara al quinto piso. ..

Tienen las habitaciones y habitaciones de huéspedes en el quinto piso, todo un dojo y biblioteca en el cuarto, el vestidor y el armario principal en el tercero, el centro de baño en el segundo, la sala de estar, el almacenamiento y la cocina en el primero y un aguas termales subterráneas. Cómo sobre la tierra el gobierno o los contribuyentes no están demandando sobre sus traseros por violación espacial está más allá de ella. Sin mencionar que los proyectos de ley son bastante bajos para una casa como esa. Lo cual la lleva a la pregunta

- _¿por qué me pregunto si he estado viviendo aquí desde siempre? Tal vez la clínica realmente me está afectando, necesito unas vacaciones ..._

Finalmente alcanzo el piso de la habitación, y tan silenciosamente alcanzo las puertas, donde un pequeño plato con el número 9 colgaba de una de ellas. Ahí está, la habitación de Kurama. Minatsu y Futaba probablemente estén limpiando el baño de la planta baja, ya que no puede oír nada. Suspiro, y estaba lista para poner su mano y tocar a la puerta cuando de repente ...

-Ah ~ ... Ah ~ ... Ichijou ~, no hay ~ ...!- Las orejas de la hija mayor captaron un sonido. ¡Y no solo cualquier sonido, sino el sonido de alguien sexingando! Todo su cuerpo, incluida su mano, se detuvieron por completo, y tan calmada y silenciosamente como pudo, se deslizo por ese piso, escuchando una voz que hacía eco. -Aaaaah ~, esto es ... ¡Hyah ~, no me molestes así, eres malo ...!

- _Esa voz ... ¡Es la de Yoko-chan! ¡Entonces aparentemente Shion me mintió para tratar de cubrirlos, o simplemente está haciendo una última vez con una de las chicas! ¡Espera espera! Cálmate, Satsuki, no puedes sacar conclusiones de nuevo. Hay otra chica involucrada, por lo que su testamento es tan valioso como el tuyo.-_ En cambio, se acerco a la habitación de Ichijou, donde estaba escuchando esos gemidos indecentes, y se inclino hacia la puerta. Y de nuevo, ¡Kurama gimió!

-A-Ah ~, basta ~! Me estoy sintiendo bien ~! K-Kyah ~, para ... ¡No como t-thaaaaaw ~! M-Mi cuerpo ... No puedo controlar este picor, Ichijou ...!

- _Oh! Oooh! **Oooooooooh** ~! ¡Están realmente en eso! ¡Dios mío, mi hermano se graduó de su virginidad y todavía es un gran alumno! ¡Maldito seas, genes Tsukino, terminaste creando otro Hajime!Intentamos con todas sus fuerzas hacer que temiera a las mujeres, pero ahora, ¡todo este sufrimiento no tenía sentido, era inútil, inútil! Él irá por todas partes agrediendo a todas las chicas y haciendo niños con ellas como un loco!-_ Trago saliva con fuerza y trato de escuchar algo más. ¡Y todavía están en eso!

-Mmmmph ~! Esta pose es tan embarazosa ... Mmmmph ~! Y este olor me está volviendo loco ~! Mmph ~, hazme tu esclava, tu puta y concubina, tu esposa holandesa ~! Oh, no, estoy ... Estoy ...!

- _Oh, demonios vas a hacer cualquier cosa, pequeña mierda!_

¡BAM!

 **-¡AJUSTA A LA DERECHA, TÚ ADOLESCENTE CALIE ... ¡Oh!**

 **-¡Ah ...!** \- Y pateo la puerta para que esos adolescentes calientes pudieran parar lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo para mirarla, y estaba lista para saltar y darle una patada circular a Ichijou y salvar a kurama, pero el escenario real la hizo parar en seco, solo estaba kurama en la habitación, despojada de cualquier cosa aparte de sus bragas, acurrucada y enterrando su nariz en las cobijas y almohadas de Ichijou y con una de sus manos pellizcando uno de sus pezones mientras que la otra dentro de sus bragas y oooooooh ~ !, su pequeño trasero apuntando al cielo. Oh ... Entonces, el único jugador. Ella se detuvo en sus acciones; dejando una pequeña cadena de ooooh ~! Escapó de sus bragas, y la miró. Ambas estaban congeladas a tiempo. -¡A-Ah ...! ¡Hermana Satsuki ...! Pensé ... ¡Pensé que eras ...!

-Yoko-chan ...- trago saliva con fuerza, y pronto recupero la calma de ella. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, pateo la puerta detrás de ella para cerrarla en un fuerte

¡BAM!

Y cruzo los brazos. Tiene que mantener la calma, para que ella pueda mantener la calma. La miro a los ojos muertos, y ella se movió para poder sentarse correctamente y esconder sus pechos expuestos con los brazos. Tomo una respiración profunda.

-No se lo diré a nadie, pero quiero que te expliques. ¡Te daré **siete** palabras!

-¡U-Uhuh ...!- Ella tragó saliva con fuerza, otra corriente de sudor corría por su frente, y su pequeño ojo naranja no cubierto por el parche de ojo suelto iba a todas partes. Ella está perdida, y como un pez, se abrió y cerró la boca. -E _-_ Esto ... No es lo que parece -... !

-¡Inténtalo de nuevo! ¡Siete palabras! ¡Una oportunidad más!- Piso fuerte en el suelo. Ella saltó de ese movimiento repentino, pero al final, tragó saliva una vez más, y lo dijo.

-Me masturbo pensando en tu hermano -. Ella dijo con un profundo suspiro. Con esa explicación sincera y más tranquila, suspiro, satsuki cruzo los brazos otra vez y suspiro.

-Bien, siguiente pregunta, ¿quieres hablar de algo?- Pregunto, más tranquilo esta vez, aunque la sensación de querer hacer violencia con ella está lejos de ser pequeña. Ella recogió su ropa en el piso, y volvió los ojos hacia satsuki, con una línea más aguda esta vez. Es ella confrontacional.

-Solo si estás dispuesto a hablar conmigo, Tsukino Satsuki.- Ella dijo de una manera desafiante. -Y se trata de tus hermanas y mi Ichijou.

- _Ohohoh, audaz, ¿verdad? Ella es claramente otra cosa. ¡Veamos qué obtuvo!_

* * *

 **extra 2: lobo y** **murciélago**

en otra parte de kuoh

-¡Está bien! ¡Me voy ahora, mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Ichirou! ¡Jirou! ¡Saburou! ¡Shirou! ¡Gorou!

-¡Que tengas un buen día, Mukuro!- Y con una ola final, la chica se despido de su familia, se va de casa a la escuela secundaria Gekkuokan, pero no antes de echarle un buen vistazo en el medio, y ajusto su cabello azul oscuro puntiagudo en una coleta alta, de modo que solo una algunas cuerdas caían sobre su rostro rubio y sus ojos marrones, las cicatrices cortaban mis ojos verticalmente sin sobresalir demasiado ahora. Eso es bueno...

su nombre es Miyamoto Mukuro , y aparte de ser la única chica de seis hermanos, no tiene ... Nada que destacar. A pesar de su nombre, no tiene linaje real, ni secreto oscuro ni pasado trágico. ¡Soy es tu estudiante promedio de primer año de la escuela secundaria Gekkoukan tratando de vivir la primavera de su vida, lo que sería más apropiado si el verano no estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina y esas malditas nubes no estuvieran en el camino!

-En serio, ¿qué diablos está mal con este clima?

Bueno, lo gusta el ambiente nublado, así que esa es su única queja por ahora. Aparte de eso, estaba caminando para llegar a su destino que era Gekkoukan, cuando en el medio de la nada, en el cruce del bosque que está cerca del acantilado que es su casa, sintió una presencia llena de malas intenciones, y salto unos pocos metros. Como esperaba, una figura oscura y misteriosa envuelta en un manto negro aterrizó allí y volteó su cara oculta (supone que es una cara. Es la única parte de la capa que no estaba cubierta.) Solo para decirle. ..

-¡Tú, Miyamoto Mukuro! ¿Te gustaría ser mi guardaespaldas?

-...

-...?

...

-¿Qué?- _Sí, como en, ¿qué demonios? ¿Eso es pedirme que se convierta en guardaespaldas? Quiero decir, como en esa película clásica, o los que simplemente están allí para morir al final? Estoy confundida.-_ La figura encapuchada levantó su cabeza para ella, y pudo ver un ojo dorado mirando directamente a su alma.- _Brrr ~, espeluznante como el infierno._

-Sí. Estaba buscando a alguien como tú.- La figura, asumiendo que es una chica por la voz femenina, le dijo en un tono claro de burla, mientras hacía un '~' con sus cejas. ¿No es eso romántico?

-Lo siento quien sea que seas, pero si eres una niña, no me balanceo de esa manera.- Dijo moviendo su mano en señal de despedida. Ella solo se rió.

-Jajaja, listo, pero no estoy aquí por eso, muchacha- dijo la figura encapuchada. -Miyamoto Mukuro, la sexta hijo de la casa Miyamoto y la única chica allí. Eras la capitana del equipo de Kendo en la escuela secundaria, y ahora estás tratando de ser parte del equipo de la escuela secundaria. También dice que, cuando tenias 6 años ... Fuiste atacado por un hombre lobo . Y desde entonces desarrolló poderes licantrópicos .

-...!

-Ohohoh ... Sabes qué, me recuerdas a un viejo amigo mío.-

 _-No sé cómo diablos ella sabe tanto sobre mi, pero la forma en que lo hace me está perturbando._ \- Solto su bolso y agudizo sus ojos, mirando hacia atrás en el ojos dorado escondido en el misterio.-Corta la basura ya, como sea, ¿qué quieres de mí?- Dijo, pisando fuerte ambos pies en el suelo y preparándose para un posible choque. Nuevamente, esa figura envuelta en una capa se rió bajo su misterio y me miró. -¡Contéstame, de lo contrario te cortaré en pedazos!

-Relájate, ¿quieres? Estoy aquí para hacerte una propuesta.- Escucho un fuerte

CRACK!

de ella, y pensó que sería otra cosa, pero al final, fue solo que ella chasqueó los dedos.

-No hay muchos licántropos por aquí, y uno de ellos ya es parte de un grupo de Demonios. Estoy aquí para decir esto, va a haber una reunión entre demonios y vampiros cerca de la ciudad de Kuoh, y si me ayudas con ellos , Puedo darte una gran recompensa.

-Como en ... ¿Efectivo?- Dijo. Ahora están hablando, no hay mucho dinero. La figura encapuchada asintió, y mukuro bajo un poco la postura. Un poco. -Muy bien, aunque no parece un trabajo fácil. ¿Por qué exactamente me reclutas?

-Los licántropos son mortales contra los vampiros, si no lo sabes. Además, solo quiero a alguien que también sea bastante astuto para ayudarme a eludir algunos valores.

-Ohoh, nunca pensé que el ataque de hace diez años fuera útil en este momento.

-Si mi plan es exitoso, me convertiré en el [Rey Vampiro] y tendré tesoros suficientes para recompensarte. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Suena prometedor?

-De hecho, es.- Sonrío, ¡pensando cuánta carne podra comprar con eso! Sin embargo, quienquiera que esté debajo del paño, es bastante estúpida. Ella es pequeña y de aspecto frágil. Si ella quiere derribar un imperio ... Bueno, la derrotarán primero, eso es seguro. -Pero hay un gran defecto en tu plan.

-¿Eh? ¿Y qué es?

-Este plan es **estúpido** -. Y lo dijo como si no fuera nada.- Quiero decir, sí, tener un hombre lobo como el tuyo realmente suena como un plan maravilloso, pero esta es la cuestión, dijiste que solo seremos nosotras dos. ¡Eso es francamente suicida! Al igual que el infierno, estaré de acuerdo con eso, no importa cuántos dólares se encuentren. Como, solo nosotros dos en contra, ¿qué dijiste ?, ¿todo un imperio? Esto es estúpido. Me voy de aquí.

-¿Qué pasa si puedo decir ... tengo un plan?- Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, parpadeo y esa misma figura encapuchada estaba justo en frente de ella, ¡otra vez el sonido

CRACK!

Haciendo eco en el bosque silencioso! Tan rápido, mukuro salto y volteo. Sí, ella estaba allí antes, y para moverse a esa velocidad así ... Ella es fuerte.

-¿De verdad crees que no tendría un plan para eso? Eres solo una pequeña parte del plan que he almacenado. Así que no te preocupes, no es tan suicida como piensas. Pero te necesitaré, señorita hombre lobo.

- _... Hombre, cuando ella lo pone así, incluso me siento un poco emocionado por eso. Pero aún así, ¿quién diablos se esconde de alguien de quien quieren confiar? Suena sospechoso._ -No sé ... Tengo exámenes que hacer ... ¿Y enserio? No estoy confiando demasiado en ti.

-Por supuesto. Entonces, solo hay una forma de mostrarte que hablo en serio.- Y repentinamente, por alguna razón, sintió el olor de la sangre, sus sentidos acertaron a toda velocidad por ese olor asqueroso. Volvió a mirarla, y había una fina niebla carmesí rodeándola.

- _¿Qué fue eso? ¿Es ese su poder? ¡Mierda, ella está lista para pelear!_

-Te reto a un duelo, Miyamoto Mukuro. Te mostraré mi poder ... ¡Y mi voluntad de convertirme en el único y verdadero [Rey vampiro]!

-¿Es eso así? Bien, supongo que no tengo otra opción-. Dijo con un suspiro, y agudizo sus ojos en contra de ella. - _No doy dos centavos por su objetivo, pero cuando alguien me amenaza, ¡continúa!_ \- **[Nacimiento de Espadas](Creador de Espadas Demoníacas)** !

Y con solo esa orden, varias espadas extrañas brotaron del suelo. Tiene esa habilidad desde que era una niña, y todos dicen que es bastante ordenada.

- _La capacidad de crear espadas, ¿no es ese tipo de ironía? Tanto es molesto, es como si el destino en sí mismo creyera que estoy relacionado con Miyamoto Musashi o algo así ..._

-Oh-hoh? ¿Entonces también tienes un [arte sagrado]? Esto es perfecto.- Dijo la capa, también se quitó la capucha de su capa, mostrando a una chica con aspecto de muñeca con pelo corto verde que parecía una mata de algas marinas y ojos dorados, pero por alguna razón llevaba un parche en el ojo. De una de sus mangas, ella también sacó un cuchillo ninja en su mano vendada. -No importa mi apariencia, esos son solo efectos colaterales de una deserción. Todavía puedo patear culos. Soy un ninja, después de todo.

-Así que esto se llama [arte sagrado] ... Nada mal.- Dijo en respuesta, finalmente sabiendo cómo llamarlo además del nombre que se hace eco en su cabeza cada vez que lo usa. Sin perder más tiempo, cogió dos espadas en el suelo y la ataco. -Bien entonces, ¡En guardia!

-¡Con alegría, pechos de lobo!- Y ella cargó contra mukuro, hasta que finalmente chocaron con las espadas.

\- _solo soy una estudiante normal de secundaria que intenta vivir la primavera de su vida ?... ¡ pues no !_

* * *

 **y con esto concluye el prologo, la razón de este comienzo con un triple capitulo se debe que este volumen contara 3 historia a la vez, por un lado lo que sucederá en el viaje al inframundo, por otra parte lo que pasara en kuoh mas precisamente en la residencia tsukino y los que no acompañaron a la nobleza de rina al viaje y la tercera que sera mas bien un extra a la historia sera lo relacionado con mukuro miyamoto**

* * *

 **respon** **diendo comentarios**

 **antifanboy:** gracias por eso también te invito a que pases y le des un vistazo a otra historia que estoy escribiendo se llama DxD: futuro alternativo

* * *

 **nuevos personajes**

 **Mukuro Miyamoto(** 宮本無黒; Miyamoto Mukuro **)**

 **raza:** licantropo(actual), humana(anteriormente)

 **alias:** pechos de lobo(por annie)

 **cabello:** azul oscuro

 **ojos:** marron

 **clasificación:** usuaria de arte sagrado

 **afiliaciones:** annabelle hellsing(?), academia gekkoukan(estudiante)

 **equipo:** nacimiento de espadas

 **familia**

padres sin nombre

Ichirou Miyamoto(hermano mayor)  
Jirou Miyamoto(hermano mayorr)

Saburou Miyamoto(hermano mayor)

Shirou Miyamoto(hermano mayor)

Gorou Miyamoto(hermano mayor)

 **personalidad:** Mukuro es de alguna manera una individua sensata y tranquila que toma la situación a su alrededor con aburrimiento antinatural, si no molestia. Parece que le gusta hablar con sus oponentes sin malas intenciones, pero con oraciones llenas de sarcasmo y observaciones inexpresivas, Sin embargo, se observa que está libre de malicia y evita todo el tiempo tratar de hacer daño en serio. És una marimacho típica.

A pesar de su personalidad despreocupada y sarcástica, Mukuro es extremadamente leal y una confiable compañera, convirtiéndola también en una enemiga difícil y casi implacable, como parte de su personalidad reflejada en su [arte sagrado], ya que es capaz de crear varias espadas demoníacas para contrarrestar posibles amenazas.

Por estar en un escenario donde los descendientes de los héroes no son desconocidos, Mukuro aparentemente siempre intenta reafirmar que ella no está de ninguna manera relacionada con figuras como Musashi Miyamoto. podría tener tendencias bisexuales.

 **apariencia:** Mukuro es una joven esbelta, delgada y pálida de 16 años, que es un poco más alta que él debido a sus tacones. Ella tiene el pelo corto, rebelde, azul oscuro en una cola de caballo marimacho y con flequillo desigual. En su rostro, hay tres líneas de cicatrices cortando verticalmente sus ojos y el medio, que son supuestamente las marcas dejadas por el hombre lobo que la atacó.

 **historia:** Mukuro es la única hija de una pareja normal que sufría de un caso grave de síndrome de octavo grado (Chuunibyou). Como tal, también es la más joven de seis hermanos, todos los cuales de alguna manera son considerados especialistas en alguna rama social, siendo ella especialista en esgrima y estudios relacionados con armas. Durante un tiempo en su infancia, fue atacada y herida por un hombre lobo, adquiriendo poderes licantrópicos, como la capacidad de convertirse en un lobo color ceniza y una mayor fuerza, velocidad y sentidos, con garras capaces de matar vampiros para siempre

 **curiosidades**

-La apariencia de Mukuro se basa en el personaje Kishiba Kasane de la serie manga Kaimetsuou a 12 nin sin Hoshi no Miko.

\- ella es parte alemana por parte de su madre. Su nombre en alemán es Gaelle, lo que significa extraño.

-Dicho esto, eligió nombres alemanes para sus espadas porque pensó que era genial.

-Su cumpleaños es el 9 de junio.

-Al igual que el protagonista Ichijou Tsukino , todos sus parientes llevan el nombre de un número en orden creciente, a diferencia de los hermanos Tsukino que están en orden descendente. Su número es 69 o solo 6., como dato extra el mas joven de sus hermanos se llama igual que el padre de lord issei

-Su nombre, Mukuro , fonéticamente significa " Cadáver " (骸); sin embargo, el kanji usado para escribirlo usa los ideogramas de "Nada" (無) y "Negro" (黒). La pronunciación es la misma, sin embargo.


	39. hogar, familia y otros desastres

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, mas largo de lo que esperaba**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]/{hola}=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **renacimiento 1: hogar, familia y otros desastres**

 **parte 1**

inframundo, territorio gremory

-Ooooooh ~, este es el lugar donde vive Berolina-san ~. Es tan grande, da miedo ~ ...

-¡Como se esperaba de Gremory-dono! ¡Generaciones de tal prestigio y nombre solo pueden reflejarse en el propio hogar! De veras la tuya podría decir que incluso es intimidante.

-Umuh, gran casa de hecho.

-Tch, esto no es nada en comparación con el palacio de Jade donde solíamos vivir Mi señora y yo. Esas expectativas todavía me traicionan.

-¡Oh, cállate, guerrera de dinastía! Pon la [cuchilla del dragón santo] en una dimensión alternativa en lugar de hasta tu trasero.

Ese comentario a esa pequeña engreída aparte, allí están, la [nobleza] de berolina frente la mansión Gremory, en el inframundo. ichijou nunca se aventuro aparte de sus entrañas, por lo que ver el tamaño real de esa mansión en ese ángulo es muy impresionante. Claro, los daños son aún más grandes y más amplios desde ese lado, pero esa es una mansión realmente grande, mucho más grande que la suya. dijeron que los Gremory, a pesar de tomar ataques importantes durante la Edad Media, aún conserva parte de sus territorios, que son del tamaño de Honshu. el se siente como un idiota por no darse cuenta de que es una casa grande, pero al menos tiene la excusa de que el lugar que posee la familia de Rina es MUY GRANDE.

Sin embargo, por la razón que sea, la pequeña anfitriona se mantuvo callada durante todo el trayecto hasta ese lugar, lo cual era un tanto extraño. Claro, había algunos problemas con respecto a Rina y su familia, por no mencionar a su padre, que es uno de los [7 grandes reyes demonios] actuales, pero la forma en que juguetea con su falda y evita mirar la gran casa frente a ellos dice que ella parece vacilante ...

-tocar.

-¡Kyah!- Y, por supuesto, la que la sacó de su estupor fue la bruja púrpura, que tuvo la oportunidad de golpear uno de los pechos de Rina, haciéndola reaccionar con un jadeo y un salto lindo. Una vez fuera de su tristeza, se volvió hacia su agresor. -¡Mooh ~! ¿Para qué fue eso, Tasha?

-Relájate, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.- La bruja simplemente dijo con un guiño y una sonrisa, lo que hizo que el puchero de Rina se convirtiera en una expresión de sorpresa, para luego dibujar una sonrisa incómoda y temblorosa en su rostro, rascándose una de sus mejillas con un dedo. De nuevo, la franqueza de Natalia los salvó del monólogo habitual.

-O-Oh ... Entonces lo notaste. Ajá ... Ajajaja. Disculpa, chicos! Pero ... Sí, estoy un poco nerviosa de estar aquí, después de todo lo que he pasado ...- rodó los ojos, recordando todo lo que pasó entre ellos, Nemesis e incluso algunos de los Gremori. Debe ser difícil para ella venir allí y enfrentar todos sus problemas que dejó en el aire durante quizás dos o tres meses mientras estaba en el mundo de los humanos. -... Quiero decir, sí, son mi familia, pero después de todo lo que sucedió ... no creo que mi madre o mi padre estén encantados de saber que estoy de vuelta ... No es que importe mucho, pero ... Este es mi hogar .

-Oh eso es triste.

-...- ichijou no dijo nada, solo hizo lo que pensé que podía hacer y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.- _¿Qué decir ahora?_ -Antes de que algo más pudiera venir a su cabeza, vio que los ojos de Rina se volvían hacia un lado, donde cierto alguien estaba tirando de su manga.

-A-Ano ... Berolina-san, tu familia puede que no te acepte más pero ... Pero supongo que podemos ser tu nueva familia.- Whiswain, tímidamente como siempre, se escondió detrás de su flequillo mientras decía esas palabras, su rubor luminiscente incluso pasaba por su disfraz. Eso hizo que Rina abriera los ojos, la parca ahora sostenía una de sus manos. -Quiero decir ... No somos nobles, o ricos, p-pero si eso está bien para ti ...

-Whis-San ...

-Bien, Gremory-chin.- Y entonces fue el turno de Natalia de llamar la atención de la pelirroja, tirando de una de sus mejillas. -No te olvides de nosotros. Incluso si tu familia no te acepta, nosotros lo haremos. Está literalmente en nuestras vidas, ahora. Oh, rizado.

-T-Tasha ...

-Ahora mi vida te pertenece, Gremory-dono. ¡La familia que necesitas está aquí, con nosotros!- Liu Bei-sensei también entró y abrazó a la pelirroja por detrás, haciendo que la lancera de su lado se sonrojara en un envidioso color púrpura. Sin embargo, la misma pelirosa se volvió hacia ellos y agudizó su mirada hacia ella. -¿No es así, Guan Yu?

-Si mi señora cree que es la mejor, también la acompañaré.- Fue todo lo que Guan Yu pudo decir por eso, tomando su lado por la pelirroja y cruzando sus brazos. Ella podría estar en negación, pero se podia ver desde allí que estaba sonrojada y, incluso siendo una perra, eso era algo lindo. la Gremory central, por otro lado, rodeado de sus piezas, estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-A-Ah ... Gracias, chicos ... los amo a todos también.- Dijo con voz temblorosa, cerrando los ojos y dejando que los rastros húmedos y salados abandonaran sus ojos. Sin embargo, ella parpadeó una vez más, y giró su mirada hacia ichijou, seguida de los demás.

- _Oh mierda, ¿y ahora qué?_

-Ichijou ...?

-Uhh ... Huuuuh ~ ... Maldita sea ...- Suspiro, también tomo su lado al lado de las chicas y puso sus manos en sus caderas, mirando hacia otro lado para que no se dieran cuenta de su cara ruborizada y sudorosa.- _Mierda, ¿por qué diablos me necesitan para eso? ¡El momento murió hace mucho tiempo! Suspiro, no tengo otra opción. ¡Esto es tan bobo!_ -Bien, bien. ¿Sabes qué, Gremory?, Perdón por decir esto, pero incluso si te aceptan de vuelta, incluso si estamos prácticamente obligados a ... Siempre puedes regresar y tenernos como tu familia, porque, bueno ... me preocupo por ti. Entonces ... no olvides que siempre tendrás un hogar ... con nosotros .

-Oooooh ~ ...

¡LOCK!

-¡Deja de usar palabras complicadas, Maldito mestizo! ¡Solo tratar de parecer atractivo solo te arrastrará más rápido al infierno!

-¡Y pensé que alguien como tú era más poético que eso! ¡Adivina que estaba equivocado, maldita gorila!- ¡Y en un instante esa perra de tres reinos lo encerró en una llave de cabeza y comenzaron a luchar entre ellos! - _Mierda, ¿no puedo tomar un descanso de todas estas tonterías?_ -¡Y así todos causaron tanta conmoción y ni siquiera están en la casa! -¡Déjame ir, perra!

¡DON!

-Silencio, ustedes dos.- Y en otro movimiento rápido de su puño, Liu Bei-sensei simplemente los sometió con un golpe, y pronto Guan Yu soltó a ichijou. Después de eso, la pelirosa se volvió hacia su hermana de juramento y comenzó su pequeña conferencia, en un tono más inusual y característico. entonces es por eso que no quería hablar sobre ella en ese entonces. Guan Yu es un dolor en el culo incluso para ella. -Ahora, estamos a punto de ingresar a un entorno que requiere clase, Guan Yu. Incluso si no estás de acuerdo, por favor cese su comportamiento violento una vez, y se vea presentable para nuestros anfitriones. Honestamente.

-U-Umuh. Por favor, perdóname, Mi señora.- Y una vez en el piso, la general solo podía gemir de dolor y golpearse la frente con ella, buscando el perdón, lo que solo le producía un suspiro de cansancio de su "dama".

 _-Te compadezco, Ryuubi-sensei, te compadezco profundamente._ \- De todos modos, con eso fuera del camino, volvieron a mirar a ichijou, y nuevamente suspiro.-Entonces ... Sí, no hay lugar como el hogar, con nosotros. Toma lo que quieras, pero no iré a ninguna parte. Y tú tampoco lo harás, Rina.- Termino. - _¿los senpai tuvieron que inventarlos a diario para su harem? ¿Y por qué diablos estoy implicando que tengo un harén para tener ese tipo de pensamientos en primer lugar? Uf, qué demonios ~!-_ Al final, la pelirroja simplemente sonrió, secándose las lágrimas de su cara.

-Heheh ... Gracias Ichijou. Yo también te amo.- Ella dijo, y al escuchar palabras tan fuertes ... ¡se siente raro!

- _¡Que demonios!_ -C-Cállate, Rina

-Jaja ... Oye, Ichijou.

-Qué...?!

¡chu!

-...!- _¡Mierda! Y de nuevo con los besos!_ -¡Solo lo picó en la mejilla y saltó lejos antes de que pudiera morder su cabeza! Todos los demás simplemente 'oooh' con asombro. -¡Qué!

-Huhuh ... Y eso es por ... Quedarte conmigo. Gracias.- Ella dijo con una sonrisa, y el devolvió la mirada.

- _Tal vez ... Tal vez estar con ella no es tan malo. Claro, lo sabía desde el principio, pero todos los días ella y los demás me están dando razones para repetir eso una y otra vez ..._

 _Y eso no es tan malo , en absoluto._

-Rina ...

-¿Sí ~?

-Sabes muy bien que tendrás que besar a todos aquí, ¿verdad? -Dijo con una mano en alto, y por su franqueza, ella se quedó con los ojos como de piedra por un segundo. - _Sí, no me estoy enamorando de eso._

-E-Eh ~ ...?

-Lo que dije no fue diferente de lo que todo el mundo compartió. el mio fue incluso el más débil de todos. Sé una buena líder y comparte con todos.- el frunció el ceño hacia ella; y ella comenzó a sudar fría, buscando a tientas sus palabras. - _Sí, quiero decir, lo que hice no es diferente de los demás, solo fui yo quien tiró el extremo del palo, y eso es todo. ¿Qué? ¿Solo porque soy un chico? Ahora eso es un sexismo, y este es el más joven y el único hijo de cinco hablando._

-A-Ah ... Ahahah ... B-Bueno, ya ves ... Ichijou es ... Ichijou es ...

-Tsukino-chin tiene razón, ¿sabes?- Y una vez más golpeándola para peor, Natalia fue detrás de su espalda y la abrazó desde allí, usando sus brazos para tomarla por el mentón y girar la cabeza hacia un lado, que ahora estaba frente a la de la bruja. Y eso es ... un poco caliente. -Ahora, arréglenlo.

-H-Hiiiih ~ ...!- Y ella no lo hizo. En el último momento, Rina simplemente se escabulló de las garras de Natalia y la devolvió poderosa y todos posaron frente a todos ellos, de cara a la puerta de la mansión Gremory. -D-De todos modos! Me siento mejor ahora! Jajaja! L-Lisot o no, ¡Aquí voy! ¡Lo que sea necesario! ¡Vamos, esfuerzo máximo!

Rina dio un profundo suspiro por las dos situaciones y murmuró algo en voz baja mientras tomaba la perilla y la agarraba con fuerza. Ahora todo quedó en silencio, todos esperando que sucediera algo, especialmente a ella, después de que girara esa perilla dorada. Con un último suspiro de fe, giró la perilla y estaba lista para enfrentar su destino a partir de ahora ...

¡CLIC!

-...

-...?

...

-Ah, claro. Olvidé abrir la puerta.

-¡Gahoow!- Y como un anime de la era Showa, ese asesino de momentos los hizo caer a todos de espaldas en frustración con un fuerte

¡BAM!

- _¡Que demonios! ¡Estaba haciendo un discurso mental aquí, y ella sigue adelante y asesina su momento de gloria!-_ se levanto y la tomo por las mejillas que son tan elásticas para pellizcar ! -¿Por qué, tú ...! Ese era tu momento, tu momento para brillar ... ¡Y tú adelante y sopla! Piensa en el flujo de la narración por un momento, ¿quieres?

-Iffifyou, iffifiyou ~!- Dijo con su cara tirada hasta el límite máximo, y después de un rato, el suspiro en derrota y solto sus mejillas sonrosadas, que procedió a dar masajes. Lo que sea, con suerte nada extraño sucede de nuevo en ese tiempo. ¡Y lo hizo de nuevo! Cogió la llave para abrir la puerta y, sin la tensión y la vacilación previas, la empujó sin pensarlo dos veces. Suspiro ... -¡Corta! ¿Podemos rehacer esta escena otra vez? Tienes razón, yo arruiné esa parte. ¿Podemos ... podemos empezar de nuevo?

-Solo ve, Rina. Huuuh ~- _esto es muy frustrante. Pero lo que sea, al menos ahora tiene más confianza, y eso está bien. Y por mucho que no lo diga en voz alta, sí, ella es libre de volver a casa en cualquier momento, pase lo que pase. Soy su [reina], después de todo._ -Ella empujó esa enorme puerta aún más, y al final les dio espacio para entrar.

-H-Hola ~! ¿Hay alguien ahí? Soy yo, Berolin -...

¡ZING!

-Intruso, prepárate para ser eliminado.

-Espera, ¿quién ...?

ZOOOOOM!

-¡Aiyaaaaaaah ~! ¡¿Que demonios?! ¿Por qué todas mis visitas al inframundo terminan en un desastre? -Rina apenas entró a la casa, y de la nada una sombra con brillantes ojos anaranjados comenzó a arrojar flechas carmesí hacia ellos. -Aaaaah!- Whiswain y Guan Yu están caídos, ¡y golpeó a ichijou justo en la rodilla! -Rina, ¿qué demonios está pasando?

-¡Aaaaah ~! ¡No sé ~!- ¡Ella gritó cuando ellos, Natalia y Liu Bei estaban esquivando las flechas mortales que no dejarían de venir! Después de un rato, se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta y chasqueó los dedos antes de que los flecharan. -¡Espera, creo que lo sé! ¡Hola, Lucrezia-san, por favor, detente! ¡Soy yo, Berolina Gremory!

-...!- De repente, las flechas se detuvieron, y después de esa pesadilla llena de plumas, finalmente pudieron aterrizar sobre sus dos pies y jadear en busca de aire, viendo esas flechas rojas ahora disolviéndose en el aire como el polvo. Una habilidad heredada? Dirigieron sus ojos hacia la puerta de la mansión Gremory, y detrás de las sombras, vieron una nueva figura, una alta; mujer hermosa y de piel clara con ojos anaranjados con gafas y cabello azul corto envuelto en una cola alta, que vestía un traje de mucama sexy. Ella estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, dando unos pasos en su dirección para mirar más de cerca al [Rey], ajustando sus gafas. -Berolina-sama, ¿eres tú?

-S-sí, esa soy yo, Lucrezia-san. Por favor, no más flechas envenenadas. Eheh ...-Dijo la [Rey] Carmesí con una sonrisa incómoda y una palmadita en el hombro de Lucrezia. Todos los que se habían quedado atrapados por las flechas mencionadas ahora se estaban despertando, lástima que Guan Yu no pudiera permanecer fuera de servicio por más tiempo, mientras la doncella abría una gran sonrisa y tomaba las mejillas de Rina. -A-Ah, Lucrezia-san ...

-Te he estado esperando, Berolina-sama. Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien. Me alegra que estés tan saludable incluso sin mi cuidado.- Y para colmo, Lucrezia acercó la cara de Rina a sí misma y la frotó de una manera muy íntima. Aria dijo algo sobre Gremory y su amor por sus sirvientes, pero eso es demasiado. ese tipo de afecto también arrastra a Rina, cuando se sonrojó y saltó lejos de esa ... Muestra de afecto.

-Wowow ~. De acuerdo, gracias por tu cuidado, Lucrezia-san, pero ... Me estás avergonzando-. Rina hizo un puchero y empujó un brazo de distancia entre la doncella y ella, lo que no desconcertó a la primero de ninguna manera. ichijou sintió un tirón en su camisa, y Whiswain estaba mirando al dúo frente a ellos por su hombro, peligrosamente muy cerca.

-Ooh ~, ese debe ser el afecto Gremory del que siempre hablan otros Demonios.- pregunto la parca híbrida, y el debe decir que ella no puede estar equivocada, sino por la reacción de Rina; quizás esta vez sea probablemente unilateral. Natalia, como siempre, se acercó a las dos y levantó una de sus manos.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién se supone que eres, señorita?- Ella dijo. La doncella parpadeó alejándose de su ama y sonrió hacia ellos, asintiendo mientras caminaba por ellos. Whiswain nuevamente se escondió detrás de la espalda de ichijou, mientras que los otros se unieron a su lado para enfrentar a Lucrezia

-Oh, sí, de verdad. ¿Dónde están mis modales? Deben ser la [nobleza] de Berolina-sama, si estoy en lo cierto. Nemesis-sama habla mucho sobre ustedes.-

- _Nemesis-san habla de nosotros con su doncella. Raro, pero ¿qué sé?_ -Como una dama adecuada, Lucrezia sostuvo los bordes de su vestido y ambos se doblaron y se inclino hacia ellos, lo que hizo a ichijou sonrojarse un poco. -Mi nombre es Lucrezia Onoskelis , y soy la doncella principal de la familia Gremory, junto con Faust-san. Es un placer conocerlos a todos, y aprecio su cariño por mi querida ama.

-Hihih ~, maid-san nos está felicitando ~! Me siento raro.- Y tan soñador que la última [alfil] se sonrojó y escondió su cara sonriente detrás de sus manos. Incluso ichijou esta un poco avergonzado por Lucrezia.

- _Una verdadera mucama, tan cortés y bonita, y parece tan tranquila también, es algo relajante ..._

 **-** [Y ella también recibió grandes tetas!]

- _Y ella recibió grandes tetas t -... ¡ **YAGURA** !_

 **-** [Jajaja ...]

-¡Tengo una pregunta para ti, señorita Lucrezia!- ¡Y adivina quién viene asaltando! Como siempre, Guan Yu apartó a Rina de Lucrezia y, acercándose demasiado, chocó con la doncella, la suave expresión de la última ni siquiera un poco alterada por los movimientos repentinos e incluso la chica mono frente a ella. ¡Ahora que! -¿Qué estabas pensando cuando alzaste los brazos contra tu ama? ¡Si te llamas una leal doncella, entonces sabrías mejor que casi lastimas a la ama de mi amante!

-Sí, soy consciente de que casi ataqué a mi ama en el fuego cruzado, y por eso, me disculpo con todos ustedes.- La doncella suspiró con una mano ahuecando su bonita cara, pero luego parpadeó hacia ellos, e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. -Sin embargo, no esperaba recibir su visita. Mi señora ni siquiera informó a Alice-sama. Realmente, fue una visita inesperada.

-Qué...?

-¡Hah ...!

-...- Y de nuevo, después de esas palabras, se detuvieron en seco en su camino, y ichijou rígido como una roca, camino hacia la chica Gremory, que al igual que el se había congelado en su lugar. - _Esas noticias ... Son buenas saber, me pregunto si son verdad._

¡PAFT!

Aterrizo una de sus manos en su hombro.

-Gremory-san ...

-A-Ah ... Ichijou ...- Y otra vez, tan rígida que pudo escuchar su cuello agitándose como un viejo reloj oxidado, se giró hacia el con esa sonrisa medio suya.

- _Oh, ella no me escapará esta vez._

-B-bien ...

-Respóndeme, Gremory-san. Lo que dijo Lucrezia-san ... ¿Es verdad?

-B-Bueno, ya ves ...

-Gremory, respóndeme.

-S-Sí ... Sí.

-Bueno saberlo.

-P-Por favor, sé gentil -...

¡KICK!

-Kyaaaaaaaah ~ ...!

-Eres estúpida ... ¡ **Señorita demonio** !

* * *

 **parte 2**

Y después de que discutieron cortésmente y resolvieron los asuntos que los ocupaban, Lucrezia los dejó entrar en la mansión Gremory, ya que un grupo de otras doncellas y mayordomos estaban allí para recibirlos. muchos de ellos, aparentemente no estaban bromeando sobre el prestigio de los Gremory. De nuevo, allí están caminando por ese largo pasillo con una larga alfombra roja, lámparas colgando de lujosas arañas de luces y una gran vista fuera de los bonitos mosaicos.

-Hiiih ~, tantos mayordomos y doncellas, y todos me miran ~. Tan aterrador.- Y Whiswain gimió detrás de la bruja, que como siempre estaba mirando a todos allí. Rina estaba tomando la delantera con Lucrezia poco después, dejándolos para ellos.

-Debo admitir que me siento un poco asqueroso también.- Dijo ichijou mirando a las doncellas y mayordomos haciéndolo sentir incómodo. - _¿Qué puedo decir? Estar cerca de la gente generalmente me mete en problemas._ -Cuando estaba cerca, no había tantas doncellas ni mayordomos. Pensé que solo los Gremories y el Lord demonio vivían aquí.

-Sin duda, esos tiempos no valieron la pena para esos sirvientes.- Guan Yu observó, también mirando a su alrededor y otra vez dándole esa mirada despectiva.

- _Sé que ella está haciendo esto solo para fastidiarme, pero eh, entonces tampoco era ese flash._

-Con nosotros, especialmente Mi señora, todos los cuidados menores son ridículos. Sin mencionar que el regreso del miembro perdido debe haber desencadenado este evento. Lee el estado de ánimo, Dragón rojo.

-Suspiro. Sí, no puedo discutir con eso.- Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros en su propia miseria. Ella lo tiene en un aprieto, eso es seguro, así que no hay forma de refutar eso. Sin embargo, en lugar de cualquier señal de victoria sobre el, se quedó callada, quieta con esa misma mirada desdeñosa en sus ojos, y se acercó para darle una bofetada en la nuca. -Oye...!

-La autodepreciación no llegará a ningún lado, Tsukino Ichijou.- Ella simplemente dijo, sin siquiera mirarlo y seguir adelante para unirse a Rina y Lucrezia, pero no sin antes decir algo más. -Mantén tu cabeza en alto, dragón. Tienes que llenar grandes zapatos antes de ser miserable.

- _... Está bien ... ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Fueron las palabras de aliento de la muchacha? Es realmente, realmente extraño viniendo de ella!-_ El resto de su grupo pronto hizo lo mismo, y el se volvió hacia el miembro más viejo de su equipo, que estaba cargando a Whiswain porque aparentemente las parcas también pueden tener presión arterial baja. -Uuuh ~ ... Sensei, ¿qué diablos fue eso? ¿Eso fue ... Aliento o comportamiento pasivo-agresivo?

-Te acostumbrarás, Hong Long. Guan Yu es ... una persona complicada. Incluso yo no la entiendo a veces.- Dijo la pelirosa, sorprendentemente más tranquila que su habitual voz abierta, rascándose una de sus mejillas con los dedos. -Puede que no le guste mucha gente, pero tampoco quiere a nadie arrodillado. Creo que es por su posición.

-Huuuh ~, tiene sentido.- Observo, mientras que Guan Yu volteó de nuevo para echarlo una mirada de reojo, y el respondí por igual. A pesar de eso, después de esa coincidencia ocular, vio algo de brillo en sus ojos cuando se volvió para mirar hacia adelante. -Sin embargo, todavía me odia.

-Podría ser el caso, Hong Long. ¡Pero al menos la tuya realmente cree en ti!- Ella dijo, volviendo a su yo jactancioso habitual.

-Esa es tu oportunidad ahora, Tsukino-chin. Eligela de corazón, hazla tuya.- Natalia nuevamente intentó acercarse más y desplegar su pequeño plan. Por eso, el rodo los ojos y movió la punta de su nariz.

- _Sí, claro, así será una cosa. 'Ichikan'? Ni en un mil de años, y viviré lo suficiente como para demostrarlo._

-Meh, aguafiestas, Tsukino-chin.

-P-Pero Ichijou-san y la señorita Guan Yu realmente deberían aprender a tratarse mutuamente.- Whiswain dijo, y volvió a caminar hacia adelante.

- _Puedo respetarla, pero ¿eh? "Me gusta" es lo suficientemente fuerte para mí con respecto a ese gorila.-_ Algún día ... Algún día ...- Dijo con un suspiro. Como siempre, aprenderá a vivir con eso, con su vida como el [emperador dragón rojo]

-¡Diré, Lady Raven, que los mangas shounen son superiores porque pueden hacerse populares sin el atractivo que tienen los mangas seinen!

-¡Y digo que los manga shounen son solo formas baratas de entretenimiento sin nada que ofrecer, sino dólares baratos! ¡Los Seinen Mangas son más carnosos y artísticos, sin mencionar Shounen Jump que ...!

-¿Eh ...?- Y esas voces, junto con fuertes pisotones en el suelo, los obligaron a mantener la vista hacia adelante, desde donde podían ver a una rubia muy conocida caminando junto a un hombre alto de piel oscura con una barba épica y cabello negro, vestido de gris traje. Oh, es ... -¡Rei-chan ...!

-¿Eh ...? ¡Ah! ¡Ikk -...!- el llamo su atención, y después de un parpadeo rápido, ella abrió la sonrisa más grande y levantó una de sus manos para saludarlo, pero por alguna razón detuvo sus movimientos y en su lugar cerró la boca con ella. Todavía sellándose, caminó todo el camino hacia ellos y se detuvo justo en frente de el, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, ahora hablando lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyeran. -¡Ichijou Tsukino de la casa de Gremory, ten en cuenta tus palabras cuando me hables , a mi Raven Phenex de la casa del Marques Phenex! ¡Tal falta de respeto, los Gremory seguramente necesitan aprender a ser más duros con sus sirvientes!

-A-Ah ... Correcto. Lo siento, señora Raven Phenex.- Dijo con un suspiro y una reverencia, y ella abrió uno de sus ojos, mirando a su alrededor con nadie más mirando. Al final, Rei censuró su boca por los lados y se acercó a susurrar.

-Ikkun, no aquí. ¡Vas a arruinar mi imagen entre los sirvientes de Gremory, sin mencionar las implicaciones! Hablemos más tarde.- Ella dijo, un pequeño rubor tiñendo sus mejillas. el asintió con la cabeza por eso, y luego se alejó y los miró a todos. -¡Y que se grabe en tu mente, sirvientes de Gremory!

-Huuuuuh ~? ¿Qué fue eso, Phenex-chin ~?

-A-Ah! Aléjate de mí ~. ¡Conoce tu lugar, sirviente de Gremory!- Y Natalia avanzó contra la pollo frito, que saltó lejos de ella y bloqueó cualquier avance con una mano quieta. No impidió que la bruja la tocara con ella.

-Tasha, detente. Este no es nuestro territorio.- Dijo el parado entre los dos, y la bruja simplemente se encogió de hombros, mientras Whiswain asomaba su cabeza por el hombro de la bruja, tomando su lugar al lado de ella e inclinándose ante la chica Phenex.

-¡A-Ah! ¡Es un placer conocerte, Lady P-Phenex! ¡Soy Whiswain, el [alfil] más nuevo de Berolina Gremory!- La parca se inclinó más de lo que debería, y como siempre, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Eh ~, al menos uno de ustedes conoce su lugar. Creo que siempre hay una buena excepción. ¡Hohohoh ~!- ¿Y qué pasa con la risa de la anciana? Tal vez quedó atrapada en una corriente cliché shoujo ahora. Whiswain se inclinó una última vez, y pronto se dirigió a esconderse a la espalda de ichijou.

-P-Phenex-san da miedo ~. Así que los dichos sobre Riser Phenex son verdaderos ~.- Ella gimió, ahora evitando el contacto con la pollo frito, que ahora estaba hablando con los otros miembros de la [nobleza], y aparentemente otra vez entrando en una pelea con Guan Yu. el le da unas palmaditas a la parca en la cabeza.

-Simplemente la pillaste de mal humor. Solo espera hasta que estemos con ella sin nadie cerca.- Le aseguro con un guiño, y Natalia hizo lo mismo, pero la siempre asustado Whiswain todavía lo estaba agarrando de la manga como un niño perdido. Ahora, era el de piel oscura, que olía a ceniza, para acercarse a ellos y darle una palmadita en la espalda a ichijou.

-¡Oh-hoh ~! ¡Es bueno verte de nuevo, Ddraig! ¡Y con Berolina-dongsaeng también con su [nobleza]! ¡Ha pasado un tiempo!- La figura dijo con la sonrisa más grande y esos dientes que parecen colmillos.

- _Wow, ¿quién es ese ahora? Reconocería a alguien tan guapo como este tipo, pero a nadie se le ocurre en absoluto._ -Antes de que pudiera preguntar desde donde ese hombre lo conoce, una brillante mancha esmeralda brilló desde su mano izquierda.

 **-** [DE HECHO, HA SIDO UN MOMENTO, HWAN JIN-YOUNG. Contento de verte bien]

-¡Espera ... Hwan Jin-Yong ?! ¡¿Que demonios?! Este ... tipo guapo es mi maestro dragón coreano? - _¡Sabía que los dragones podrían transformarse en formas humanoides, pero esto es demasiado para mi cerebro! Pero espera ... Ahora que Ddraig se ha despertado, ¿se estaba refiriendo a él ... o a mí?_ -¿Quieres decir ... [Torre] de Nemesis-san ... El dragón verde grisáceo ...!

-Sí, de hecho, actual [emperador dragón rojo] Ichijou Tsukino! El que contigo habla es el tuyo verdaderamente Hwan Jin-young, que finalmente aprendió a transformarse en un ser humano para finalmente comprar su querida hent -... Contenido discutible sin depender de su [rey]! - El hombre ... Dragón ... Dijo con una voz fuerte que solo ahora podía reconocer como la de Hwan Jin-young. Además de ese discurso bombástico, ahora puede ver la sombra de cierto dragón coreano verde gris amante de los manga. -¡Asumo esta forma para deambular por la mansión Gremory! Prefiero estar en mi verdadera forma en el [Monte Issei].

-Porque se siente como caminar sobre tacones altos y usar maquillaje completo durante varias horas, ¿verdad?-parafraseo esa cita al azar de alguien que lo dijo una vez, Hwan Jin-young disparó con su pistola de mano, diciendo que había ganado un premio gordo. Sonrío por esa mancha, pero luego cambio a algo bastante único ahora. -Espera, Hyung ... ¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Tsukino Ichijou. Es tu nombre, ¿verdad? Ahora, tú mereces tu propio título, pequeño dragón.- le guiñó un ojo encogiéndose de hombros, y por eso, ichijou inclino su cabeza a un lado en confusión.

- _¿Qué es eso ahora? ¡Pensé que él era quien me confundía con el dragón galés!_

-¡Desde mi punto de vista, puedo ver la energía volátil que emana ahora el portador actual del [dragón galés]! Cuando te conocí, era poco o nada. no merecías ser visto como nada mas que el contenedor de draig. Ahora que has llegado tan lejos, solo puedo darte eso, tu título propio, Tsukino Ichijou. Has ... finalmente crecido más allá de tu [Boosted Gear] ...

-...

-...?

...

-Hombre, hacerlo así debe ser agotador.

-¿que cosa?

 **-** [KAHAHAHAH! ¡ES SU FORMA DE AGRADECERLE, HWAN JIN-YOUNG! USTED DEBERÍA SABER ESTO AHORA.]

-No, no es.- Le dijo al brillo en su mano izquierda.- _Mierda, me gustaría poder ocultar el rubor en mi cara porque, no importa cuán peligrosamente cursi sea esa línea, me dejo atrapar por eso. Kuh ~, los cumplidos son una cosa a la que todavía no estoy acostumbrado._ -Pero gracias, Hyung. Eso significa mucho para mí ... En cierto modo. Aún así, necesito un poco de jamón y pan para eso.

-¡Jajaja ~! ¡A tu servicio, compañero sirviente de Gremory!- Él dragón rió.

-Oye, Ichijou-san, ¿quién es él?- se giro para ver el resto de su [nobleza] menos Gremory mirando al dragón convertido en hombre frente a el, con ojos de admiración y curiosidad. Incluso Raven dejó de parlotear con Guan Yu para caminar junto a ellos.

-¡Ah! ¡Este es Hwan Jin-Young! Fue mi mentor de combate. ¿Recuerdas al dragón? Ese es él.- Dijo con el pulgar apuntando al dragón detrás de el, y todos mojaron los ojos estrellados por él. - _Así que no soy el único nuevo para esta nueva forma. Tal vez no necesitará su hentai tan pronto._ -Pero, en serio, ¿por qué estarías aquí de todos los lugares, Hyung? Pensé que el [Monte Issei] era tu territorio.

-Y tienes razón, Tsukino Ichijou. Sin embargo, actualmente los [reyes demonio] están teniendo una reunión en la mansión Gremory, así que me pidieron que cuidara a la señora Phenex mientras sus padres y abuelos están con lord Belphegor.- Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que la chica Phenex lo codeaba directamente en el estómago con una cara de molestia. una reunión entre los demonios más fuertes en el inframundo, sucediendo justo en la esquina.

-Estaba planeando pasear con este shounen maníaco hasta que Rhea-otou-sama y Ruval-jii-sama sean despedidos por Lord Belphegor, pero al ver tanta gente, creo que no tengo más remedio que ofrecer algunos pasteles y té. para los invitados como una buena anfitriona. ¡Sean agradecidos, humildes sirvientes! - Raven dijo lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan, pero luego se acercó, censurando su boca por los lados otra vez, y susurró-Drajeena-okaa-sama me dio unos pasteles para comer mientras estaba en la mansión Gremory en caso de que yo me aburra. Podemos compartir algunos en la sala de estar.

-Suena b-... Aprecio tu infinita bondad, Raven-sama.- Dijo ichijou con una reverencia, y ella se sonrojó un poco, evitando el contacto visual y diciendo algo así como 'Vas a llegar demasiado lejos, idiota'.- _Pastel en mi primer día en el inframundo, tal vez esta visita no sea tan mala._ -Sintió que alguien le tocaba la mejilla y noto que era Guan Yu.

-Entonces, el encanto infame del [emperador dragón rojo] ya hizo otra víctima. Un poder tan horrible.- Dijo en ese tono de odio y desprecio ahora pesado. Y ahora los están insinuando a ichijou y a Raven

- _solo somos buenos amigos, aunque ella es bonita ... Y rica. Y bastante rico.-_ Asomo su mejilla a cambio, y también hizo clic con su lengua.-Cuidado, o de lo contrario podrías caerte por mí también.- Dijo con un guiño que solo un imbécil podría, y con eso, un rubor se extendió por toda su cara, mientras su furioso ceño fruncido se tensaba aún más, quitando su dedo asaltante y dando un paso atrás.

-Como si. No me tientes a destruirte, dragón rojo. Última advertencia- dijo con un gruñido furioso, y se alejó de el. Paz al fin. Lo único que remotamente le hizo poner los ojos en blanco fue el pulgar de Natalia y la sonrisa de Liu Bei-sensei.

-Entonces, ¿nos iremos? No me hagas esperar, dragón rojo y [nobleza].- Y Raven dijo, a pesar de su tono, ni un rastro de malicia en su voz. Luego dio media vuelta y, seguida por Hwan Jin-Young, estaba lista para tomar su camino. -La sala de estar es de esta manera. La cocina está justo al lado, así que no te preocupes ... Ah.

-H-Hola, Raven.- Pero antes de que Raven pudiera dar el primer paso, alguien que hasta ahora estaba callado frente a ellos simplemente dio un paso adelante para saludar a la chica Phenex. De repente, los ojos de Raven perdieron su brillo, y se volvieron ... Embotados, como si perdieran todo respeto por la criatura que estaba frente a élla. Rina fue, por otro lado, vacilante. Es como mirar a una rata frente a un león. Después de unos segundos que parecieron horas, Raven parpadeó una vez más, y finalmente habló con una voz áspera como papel de lija.

-Oh-hoh. Berolina Gremory, ha pasado tiempo.- la Phenex dijo con una voz tan fría que envió escalofríos por la espina dorsal a todos, y Rina visiblemente tragó saliva.

-M-Mira, Raven, sé que estás molesto, pero ...

¡KICK!

-Gahoow ~!- ¡Pero entonces la demonio rubia se adelantó y dio un rodillazo a Gremory en el estómago! Un movimiento tan rápido que todos se quedaron sin palabras por eso, mientras Rina se agachaba para escupir saliva o alguna bilis. Sin embargo, ella no parecía enfurecida, sino bastante triste. -R-Raven ...

-Oh, lo siento. Como esta ramera dijo algo malo acerca de mi honorable abuelo o clan, pensé que un buen golpe podría haberlo arreglado. Oh, bueno- Y Raven no miró por última vez a la caída Rina, y caminó junto a ella hacia la cocina, pero no antes de llamarlos por última vez, ya que nunca pasó nada. -Dense prisa, sirvientes de Gremory.

-H-Huh, cierto

-¡Hiiiih ~, B-Berolina-san ~!- El resto de la [nobleza] fue a ayudar a el [Rey caído], que estaba teniendo algunas dificultades para levantarse después de eso. Ella no pareció muy afectada por el golpe, en cambio fueron las palabras de Raven. -E-¿Estás bien ?! ¿Duele en alguna parte?

-Yo ... ciertamente me merezco esto ...

-¿Qué quieres decir, Rina?- Le pregunto ichijou mientras servía como una pequeña muleta, y la respuesta que obtuvo fue una tos.- _Bueno, esas dos tienen historia, eso es seguro, y algo me dice que su personalidad anterior tiene algo que ver con eso.-_ se volvió hacia la único que conocía a Rina mejor que el ... ¡En ese grupo! Quiero decir en el acuerdo actual! -¿Lucrezia-san ...?

-Oh, eso. No te enojes con la señora Phenex. Ella y lady Berolina ... No tienen los mejores recuerdos juntos, al menos no después de algunos eventos.- La doncella suspiró y se inclinó ante el.

- _Sí, me di cuenta de eso mucho ...Esos fantasmas ahora vienen a perseguir a la nueva Rina. Como se esperaba de eso_ ...

* * *

 **parte 3**

residencia tsukino, baños termales

-¡Y ahora comienza el "Juicio de la luna", llamo a la culpable, Akabane Yoko-dono!

-¿En serio? ¿"Juicio de la Luna"(tsuki no handan)?

-Es un juego de palabras, Yoko-chan. No te lo tomes demasiado en serio. No es mi idea, sin embargo.- Y la mayor de las hermanas dijo, usando nada más que una toalla para cubrir sus vergüenzas ya que el llamado 'juicio de la Luna' por alguna razón está teniendo lugar en las aguas termales subterráneas.

Después de haber sido apartada bruscamente de su ... momento del día, fue arrastrada y sumergida en las aguas subterráneas donde ahora las cuatro hermanas perras de su querido esposo miraban su figura con ojos penetrantes.

- _No me da vergüenza admitir que me toco pensando en Ichijou, pero ser juzgada en silencio por esas mujeres._ -La segunda más joven, Minatsu, comenzó a golpear el taburete de madera en su regazo.

-Muy bien, aquellos que están aquí presentes a los ojos de nuestro Señor, vamos a derribar al malvado y castigarlo como nuestro mandato de reglas divinas.- Dijo la rubia con grandes tetas con una cara seria, lo que hizo que todos se encogiéran un poco. La más joven, Futaba, abofeteó a su hermana mayor en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-¡Habla japonés por una vez, Mii-nee!- Dijo la aspirante delincuente, ajustando ahora la toalla del pañuelo sobre su cabeza y ahora mirándo a kurama, con el cuerpo curvado de una manera que parecía un típico yakuza, y ahora hablando entre dientes. -Oye, ¡tú ~! ¡Ya me oyes, tuuuu ~! '¡Ya demonios, tú, tuuu-...!

¡SPLASH!

¡SPLASH!

-Hombre, qué poco elegante son mis hermanas, ¿no? ¡Qué lástima!- Y defendiéndose sin un solo cuidado y aún con esa sonrisa de su rostro, la segunda más grande, Shion, se acercó y enterró a las más pequeños en las aguas.

- _¡Eso es una locura! ¿Qué demonios está mal con esta familia ~!-_ pensó kurama, mientras Satsuki luego se acercó después de asentir a su más joven.

-Ahora que no tenemos más interrupciones, podemos comenzar con nuestro ... Juicio de la luna.- Dijo la mayor de los hermanos Tsukino, apartándose el pelo de la cara y suspirando mirándolo.

- _¡No le tengo miedo!_

-Akabane Yoko-dono, nuestra culpable, te preguntaré lo siguiente ... ¿son tú y mi hermano algo?

-¿Qué pasa si así es?- La interrogo de nuevo, y por un segundo, la vio apretar los puños y fruncir el ceño un poco antes de firmar y regresar a su habitual ser firme. Ella quiere una respuesta. -No puedo decir eso ... Somos una cosa ... Realmente me gusta, realmente quiero que seamos una cosa, pero no puedo decirlo con certeza ... si somos una cosa.

-Ya veo. Bueno, ya tengo un regalo de bienvenida en mente una vez que regrese, eso es seguro.- la sangre de kurama hirvió en el momento en que vio que la mayor apretaba los puños y hacía crujir sus nudillos con solo hacerlo.

- _Ella quiere lastimar a mi Ichijou de nuevo! ¡Después de todo lo que ella le hizo, todavía quiere lastimarlo más!-_ ¿Por qué no pueden, chicas, dejarlo en paz? ¡Ichijou no hizo nada malo! ¡Por lo que sé, ustedes son las que son peores!- Dijo de vuelta. Satsuki parpadeó hacia ella, y por un segundo, ese segundo se volvió a estrechar. - _Lo sé todo desde que compartí el sake con mamá serpiente y entré en sus recuerdos._ -¡Sí, me lo dijo! ¡Cuando perdió a sus dos amigos de la infancia y todos ustedes comenzaron a intimidarlo por mierdas y risitas! ¡Ni siquiera puede romper los dedos por lo que le hicieron a él! ¿Por qué no? ¡¿ lo dejan solo ?! ¿¡Ustedes lo odian tanto ?!

-...- La mayor no dijo nada, solo se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho y chasqueó los dedos para firmar a su hermana menor para que liberara a los otros dos. Minatsu y Futaba salieron de allí y comenzaron a discutir entre ellos. -Estás equivocada, Yoko-chan. No odiamos a Ichijou, en lo más mínimo, ni él nos odia, en lo más mínimo. Somos familia, no podemos odiarnos ... Excepto tal vez a ese papi de mierda nuestros.

-¿Hah ...?- _¡¿Qué quiere decir ella?! ¡Por supuesto que los odia! ¡Me gustaría!-_ Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Shion abrazó a medias a las otras más pequeños y se volvió hacia ella.

-No tomes decisiones precipitadas, Yoko-chan. Podríamos discutir y pelear entre nosotros, pero eso no significa que nos odiemos el uno al otro.- Dijo la belleza morena de una hermana, ambas hermanas a la mano, volviéndose hacia ellas con su falsete habitual. -¿No es así, Hermanas?

-No tengo idea de qué hablas, hermana mía, ¡pero el sentimiento de odio es inexistente entre nosotros, las hijas y el hijo de Tsukino!

-Cállate ... Te odio a todos, idiotas.

-Ichijou resulta ser el más necesitado de nuestro grupo, y por lo tanto el más peligroso también.- Terminado la más viejo.

- _¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir con 'necesitada'? ¡Eso es ridículo!-_ ¿Por qué es eso? Solo porque está necesitado ... ¡¿Él es el peligroso ?! ¿No es solo sexista? ¿De qué estás hablando?- Dijo con veneno en su voz. Satsuki ni siquiera parecía aturdida por su elección de palabras o implicaciones, ¡pero se acercó para tomarla de ambas mejillas con sus manos!

-Dime, tú que has estado cerca de él desde el principio, haz que él, en lo más mínimo, te lo haya dicho, o a Rina o a cualquier chica para eso importa, algo así como 'Me gusta o te amo'?- la soltó, todavía la miraba con los ojos muertos, mientras que las otras hermanas se quedaban calladas después de la pregunta. Estaba a punto de decir algo por eso, pero luego, las palabras murieron en su boca cuando se dio cuenta de algo ...

- _No, él nunca lo dijo. Él nunca dijo 'Me gustas' o 'Te amo' a ninguno de nosotros, incluso si dijimos eso regularmente para él. Lo mejor que obtuvimos hasta ahora fue un 'Me preocupo por ti'. Me encanta cuando lo dice, pero esto no desmiente lo que dijo Satsuki-san. No, ni siquiera cerca de algo así, y ni siquiera toma lo que dijimos en serio ... Solo se ríe y lo agita como una broma._ -Trago saliva con fuerza y desvió la mirada de su ombligo a la hija mayor, que parpadeó con una mirada crítica.

-¿Verdad? Correcto. Puede que no lo sepas, pero no te culpo, y he aquí por qué, Ichijou solía estar muerto emocionalmente.- Dijo Satsuki con tos, y por eso se quedo sin aliento.

- _¿Ahora que? Muerte emocional ... ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_

-Después de que el tío Henry se llevó a Nina-chan y Julia-chan de Japón, cómo puedo decir, Ichijou simplemente ... se detuvo. No se reía, no lloraba, no hablaba, ni vivía, era solo ... Allí, respirando y caminando.

-Ese pequeño punk no reaccionaría a la mierda. Tratamos de llevarlo a un psicólogo, pero él no se abriría a eso.- Dijo Futaba, acercándose y rascándose el cuello, sonrojándose un poco. -¿Alguna vez viviste cerca de un zombie?Espeluznante como mierda, debe ser. Tratamos de animarlo, pero no valía nada, lo hicimos una y otra y otra vez, finalmente un día nos cansamos. Así que comenzamos a pegarle para que se riera.

-...!- H-¿Cómo? ¿Qué tipo de respuesta fue esa? ¡No pudieron animarlo, así que terminan golpeándolo! ¿Qué tipo de lógica hay? ¿Y cómo esperaban ustedes ayudarlo intimidándolo? ¡No lo entiendo!

-Ese hermano mío solo entonces comenzó a reaccionar y dejar entrar a la gente en su corazón ~! Como una manada, estamos lo suficientemente cerca de su alma, pero demasiado lejos para interactuar con él ~!- la tercera más viejo dijo con un corazón de mano y una sonrisa, a pesar de la atmósfera sombría que los rodeaba. Satsuki suspiró y apartó a Minatsu.

-Lo que intentó decir es que Ichijou comenzó a mostrar emociones después de un tiempo, no reacciono a nada buneo que hicimos por el solo lo hacia ante el abuso. Empezó a reaccionar con las paliza de Futaba, la humillación de Minatsu y mi tratamiento y el de Shion, así que supongo que fue un comienzo. Hacer cualquier otra cosa no ayudaría. Literalmente le ganamos al trauma .- Dijo la mayor, acercándose nuevamente para alcanzar su pecho donde el corazón debería estar con un dedo. -Cuando la madre se enteró de que nosotros lo intimidamos, ella lloró y, por primera vez, mostró algo de emoción y contó todo. Creo que funcionó en ese momento.

-¡Eso es absurdo! ¿Quieres que crea que lo acosaste por toda su vida, hasta no hace mucho tiempo, porque te preocupas por él? ¡Qué tan jodidamente estúpida creen que soy!- Grito. Ni siquiera le importa si esta maldiciendo y arruinando su imagen de candidata esposa perfecta- _estas mujeres son simplemente ... ¡Diabólicas! No me importa si tienen razón sobre él, tratando de justificar todo hasta ahora es ... ¡Es!_ -¡Estaba emocionalmente destrozado! ¡Pero en vez de decir que todo va a estar bien, que aún podía seguir y tener amigos, lo acosaste y le dijiste que no valía nada y que nunca tendría a nadie! ¿Por qué? No entiendo ¡¿Por qué no pudiste decir que lo aman o algo así ?!

-¡Ohohoh! ¡Yoko-chan es tan ingenua! ¡Ella cree que el amor curará a nuestro hermanito, como si ella supiera más de él que nosotros ~!- Shion se rió, apareciendo además de sus hermanas y cruzando sus brazos, dándo ese tipo de mirada, esa sonrisa de mierda. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada, abrió los ojos y volvió a hablar. -Déjame darte un desafío, piensa por un segundo. Piensa cuántos matrimonios y asuntos tiene nuestro padre de mierda en la espalda, cuántos de nosotros somos, y cómo esa separación jodió la perspectiva de Ichijou sobre el amor hasta este punto. , y haz esa pregunta de nuevo.

-...!

-Te desafío ... a ser tan cruel, Yoko-chan.

Y el silencio sobrevino una vez más. Kurama trago saliva, y miro hacia las aguas, pequeñas ondas que resonaban a través de ellas mientras las lágrimas que venían de ella no se detenían.

- _Qué roto está Ichijou ... Pero también qué tan distorsionado está su mundo. Tres matrimonios y una aventura amorosa, tres hermanas de diferentes madres y una amistad arruinada en un instante. Por supuesto que no lo entendería, y aunque lo haga, ¿cómo lo vería? ¿Algo tan efímero, frágil?_ -Estuvo muda durante todo este tiempo, cuando escuché tos. Ahí estaba ella, Satsuki, aclarando su garganta.

-Bueno, en general, piensa lo que quieras, Yoko-chan, pero te diré esto, Ichijou es un desastre desde ese día. Él solo ahora comenzó a volver a aprender qué son las emociones, por lo que no sabe cómo reaccionar con cualquier persona o algo, y es por eso ... Él es tan dramático cuando chasquea -. Satsuki dijo con un tono melancólico, luego se encogió de hombros aún con sus brazos cruzados, mirándola de nuevo. -También es por eso que le enseñamos a evitar acercarse a cualquier extraño al azar. Es inestable, por lo que puede ser manipulado fácilmente y apegarse a ellos. Y luego tendremos otro incidente Nina / Julia, y un Ichijou roto o peor, un Ichijou empeorado y un futuro Tsukino Hajime ...

-...- Trago saliva una vez más, y luego se relajaron en las fuentes- _creo que me olvidé por completo de la prueba. Eso es ... Una nueva perspectiva sobre ellos. Acabo de entrar y leer los recuerdos de Mama Kyou, así que lo mejor que puedo sacar de esas historias es realmente suyo, pero no creo que mientan.-_ se quedo en silencio por un momento, y solo respondió con un balde de agua caliente en la cara. -¡Kyah ~! ¡Qué demonios ~!

-Escalofríos, no pienses demasiado. Al menos muestra algunas emociones hoy en día, así que todo está bien. Si continuamos así, él podría separarse y volverse al menos una sombra de lo que solía ser.- Satsuki suspiró en las aguas después de haberla salpicado un poco, sacudiéndose de su garganta. -Pero por supuesto, si vuelve a chasquear, puedo decir que no volverá ... como siempre.

-¡Aún así, lo que ustedes hicieron estuvo mal!- Dijo de vuelta, y todas ellas entornaron los ojos para kurama.- _Sí, discúlpame qué excusa podría ser, ¡pero ya no dejaré que esté con ellos! Él necesita ... ¡Algo más que ellos! Sé que soy una de esas "perras manipuladoras" que querían que evitara, pero ... Pero al final, soy su esposa linda, responsable y astuta, ¡y lo trataré mejor!_

-Ohohoh ~! ¿Qué, realmente? ¿Crees que puedes 'ayudarlo' a tu manera? ¡Es tan adorablemente jodidamente estúpido!- ¡Se rió la segunda hija mayor, acercándose a ella y la tomó de la cara y presionó sus mejillas entre sus dedos! -Recuerda, Yoko-chan ~: Ichijou es ahora un caparazón hueco de su yo anterior, y todo lo que sabes sobre él lo aprendió de nosotros. Y después de ver qué tan desordenado es, y cómo enfrenta su relación y el concepto de amor, ¿todavía quieres seguir con él? Esto no es una novela ligera, o un anime, o incluso un fanfiction, ¡Yoko-chan ~! No hay "felices para siempre" o "amor eterno", solo hay ¡cuánto pueden tomar cualquiera de ustedes hasta aburrirse del otro y seguir adelante ~!

-¡No compares lo que tenemos con tus propias experiencias, Shion-san!

-Qué...?!

-¡Oh, mierda, hermana! ¡Ya te TOMAN ASADO!-dijoFutaba

-¿Estamos haciendo Macbeth otra vez, hermanas? ¡Porque acabamos de presenciar un ASESINATO!-dijo Minatsu

-Lengua afilada, me gusta eso- dijo Satsuki

-Ara, ara? ¿Recuerdas que papá me enseñó a romper las piernas con una patada? ¿Realmente están ansiosos por morir ~? -dijo Shion

-¡Y!- Interrumpió la pequeña pelea que se rompió entre las cuatro y cruzo los brazos, entrecerrando sus propios ojos para no titubear.- _¡Soy el gran líder de la facción Youkai de toda la región de Kanto, hija de uno de los tres líderes de zorros y la novia más linda de Ichijou, así que nada es demasiado grande para mí!_ -¡Eso es correcto! Lo que sea que pienses que es bueno o no, ¡eso no me desconcierta en lo más mínimo! Amo a MI Ichijou con una pasión ardiente del Superhombre Tengen Gurpa Lagann, y nunca dejaré de amarlo, y yo ' ¡Estoy seguro de que él siente lo mismo! ¡Y con eso, romperé esa barrera emocional que él colocó a su alrededor, y les demostraré a todos que AMOR puede ser más de lo que ustedes creen!

-...

-...

...

-Pfff ... Ahah ... Ahahahah ... ¡Ahahahah! T-Tú eres ... Eres gracioso, Yoko-chan.- El resto de las hermanas no dijeron nada, pero Satsuki fue quien se acercó para mirarla. Esta vez ... Ella estaba sonriendo. -¿Crees que puedes ayudarlo a tu manera? No puedo decir que lo lograrás, y lo que está más allá de esa 'barrera' que dijiste podría no ser de tu agrado. Además, Yoko-chan, Ichijou podría estar confundido acerca de lo que siente, pero existe la posibilidad de que él no te ame, en absoluto. ¿Quieres correr ese riesgo?

-...- se mordió los labios. - _¿Qué pasa si él ... no me ama? No, no, eso es ... Eso es ser egoísta, Kurama. Por supuesto que existe esa posibilidad, pero no se trata de ti, sino de él. Quiero que sea feliz, y aunque sea feliz sin mí, lo seré ... lo seré ..._ -Sí. Porque ... Esto no se trata de mí, se trata de él. Lo quiero. ser feliz y ser capaz de reír, e incluso si él no me ama de la manera en que lo hago, el solo hecho de saber que estoy a su lado me traería una inmensa alegría. Él ya ha tenido muchos problemas. Si puedo sostener su mano y consolarlo, sería ... Sería suficiente para m -...

¡PUM!

¡SPLASH!

...

...

...

-ja ja ja, por los cielos¡, ¿que fue eso?¡- Dijo kurama después de que Futaba apareció de la nada y la golpeó tan fuerte que salpico agua por todas partes. -¡¿Qué fue eso?!- se puso de pies en las aguas, masajeando su mejilla, y volvió su mirada hacia la hermana agresora. -¿Qué fue eso, Futaba-san? ¡¿Te has vuelto loca ?!

-¡No me des por esa mierda, zorro travieso! ¡No conseguirás nada con él con esa actitud!- Ella dijo con voz enojada.

- _Es ella ... ¿Está enojada conmigo? ¡¿Por qué?!_

-¡Tres de cada cuatro, Yoko-chan! ¡Realmente crees que serás capaz de llegar a Ichijou así! ¡Boohoo, él es demasiado bueno para mí, pero estoy bien siendo su puta porque! ¡Al diablo!

-¡Esa es mi línea, Futaba-san!- Le respondió y la aparté de ella.- _¿Qué pasa con esta familia? ¡Intimidación por ayuda, incapaz de comprender el amor, una relación tan distante pero necesitada! ¡Tengo muchas ganas de saber!_ -Pero, en serio, ¿qué es Ichijou para todos ustedes?

-¿No es obvio?- Se encogió de hombros la más vieja. -Es uno de esos alborotadores que me importan tanto.

-Es mi medio hermano inútil, bueno para nada, pésimo y lindo.

-¡Es el guerrero vacío! El que lleva las penas y el dolor de la separación, y sin embargo, después de innumerables pruebas y por las Lágrimas de sus progenitores, pudo romper un poco su antiguo ser hueco, y el hermano más joven de la tuya.

-Es una galleta dura.

-En resumen, él es NUESTRO Ichijou.- Dijo la mayor una vez más posando en una postura de batalla y mirándola a los ojos. -Mi pequeño hermanastro, que está más quebrado que Grecia. Y no dejaremos que ninguna chica al azar con tan poco lo lleve para romperlo aún más. Demuéstranos que puedes ser su llamada 'ayuda'. o simplemente olvidarte de él .

-. _..! ¡¿Que demonios?! ¡Ahora son protectores con él! ¿Qué clase de mierda es esta ?! No ... Kurama, ¡tú también eres su esposa! ¡Quieres tratarlo mejor que esas perras, separarte de su caparazón y hacer que te ame! Sí, esa es mi ... ¡Determinación!_ -¡Sigan adelante, hermanas Tsukino! ¡No me trago la historia ni por un momento! ¡Ustedes son todas rameras, lo trataron así con tal excusa! Lo sacaré de todas ustedes y le daré lo que se merece, porque ¡EL ES MI ESPOSO!

 _¡Y no dejaré que nadie lo lastime nunca más, ni siquiera a mí ni a sus hermanas! ¡Es hora de juego!_

* * *

 **parte 4**

mansión gremory

-¡Atchoo!

-Ew, asqueroso! ¡Limpia tu nariz, Ikkun!

-Está mal, Rei-chan. Alguien probablemente esté hablando de mí en este momento.- Dijo el castaño con un suspiro, y Lucrezia tomó un pañuelo para dárselo.- _Uf, no me digan que me resfriaré incluso aquí en el inframundo._

Actualmente, toda la [nobleza] de Berolina, Raven, Lucrezia y Hwan Jin-Young estaban de nuevo en la gran y lujosa sala de estar, sentados en el sofá y comiendo los deliciosos pasteles que lady Phenex les envió con Raven ...

Excepto Rina, que estaba sentada en la esquina de una mesa de bebé y comía su porción mínima con té imaginario ...

-Bueno, me merezco esto, esto es lo menos que esperaba volver a casa, para ser sincera ...- dijo la hija menor de Gremory, eligiendo tan miserablemente su parte con un tenedor de plástico rosa y masticando el pastel mezclado con su melancolía en lágrimas.

-Espera, Berolina-dongsaeng. ¡Phenex-dongsaeng no puede estar enojada contigo para siempre!- El dragón ... Humanoide ... que en realidad es Hwan Jin-young Hyung dijo con un tono de esperanza a la olvidada Gremory en la esquina, volteándose hacia ellos rascándose la espalda en su ... Cabeza, que todavía tenía algunos cuernos en eso. -¿ ... Tengo razón, Phenex-suiseng?

-Humph, ella puede pudrirse allí por lo que me importa-. Raven habló en un tono realmente rencoroso y molesto mirando a Gremory. ichijou bifurco uno de los pedazos de pastel y lo comió.

-¡Oh wow! ¡Este pastel es delicioso! Mejor que mamá! No solo eso, es tan esponjoso y delicioso que tengo ganas de morir un poco.

-¡Awawah ~, el pastel de Phenex-san es delicioso ~!- Dijo la pequeña parca sentada a su lado y con su propia parte, con una expresión que dice que, si esto fuera un manga de cocina, su ropa estaría estallando. Por la mirada en la cara de Hyung, probablemente esté pensando lo mismo, ese dragón otaku. Los elogios fueron seguidos por los otros también.

-Delicioso, de hecho.

-Un sabor tan poderoso, me pregunto si hay algo parecido al sabor de los dioses en una receta diabólica.

-Es ... No está mal.

-Huhuhuh ~, bueno, mi querida madre, Drajeena Phenex, ex miembro de la casa de Oriax, no sería parte del clan Phenex si no fuera una especialista. De hecho, ella es la que gobierna el más popular espectáculo de cocina además del señor Granzboa Astaroth! - Ella dijo hinchando su pecho con orgullo. Si tuviera esas habilidades culinarias, sin duda estaría haciendo lo mismo. Es así de bueno. Espectáculo de cocina, ¿eh? Quizás puedan aprender una cosa o dos con eso. -Pero, por supuesto, esos están hechos a medida de mi madre, con su ingrediente especial que solo ella puede proporcionar.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué sería eso?

-La leche materna de Oriax.

-...

...

...

¡BITE!

- _Bueno, ya estoy en el infierno, podría saludar a Satanás.-_ ichijou mordió ese pedazo de pecado una vez más y disfruto cada segundo de ese delicioso pastel, mientras todos tenían la misma reacción, y Raven parecía aterrorizada ...

-¡Estaba bromeando! ¿¡Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes !?- Dijo en voz alta, Hyung riéndose de ellos, mientras la chica Phenex se recuperaba y tosía su nerviosismo, volviendo a comer su pastel con el ceño fruncido en su bonita cara. -Honestamente, no sé si me estás metiendo la pata o, en serio, no les importa comer leche materna, pero tenía un mal sabor de boca.

-Tú eres la que comenzó con el chiste, Rei-chan.- Dijo con otro delicioso bocado de ese delicioso pastel. -En general, bromas aparte, es bueno verte de nuevo, Rei-chan.

-p-por supuesto que sí! Somos amigos, conocidos, ¿no? Es natural que me extrañes. Jaja ... ¡Ajajaja!- Empezó a reír nerviosamente con el tono de una anciana, pero al ver que nadie estaba comprando eso, se sonrojó de nuevo y hundió la cara en el pastel, mirando de nuevo a otra parte. -Yo también te extrañé, Ikkun. Dios mío, parece que ha pasado un año desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-Ja, lo entiendo

-¿Amiga tuyo?- Whiswain dijo con un parpadeo de curiosidad. Ahora que Raven ya no era aterradora y más sagrada que ella, podría tratar de acercarse al Phenex. el señalo a Raven.

-Más o menos, ella me ayudó en algunos asuntos hace unos meses, y por eso, me dio nuevas ideas para mi [Boosted Gear]. Ella también fue la que me mostró la parte de la historia de senpai-. Dijo, con otro bocado en la boca, mientras que liu bei-sensei y natalia se voltearon y asintieron con la cabeza a sus otros compañeros. -Pero, oye, Rei-chan, ¿qué hay de Irene-san? ¿Ella también está en la reunión? Después de todo, sus padres son dos de los [Reyes Demonios]."

-Ai-cha -...

¡CAHAM!

-Irene Dantalion heredera de los clanes Dantalion y Purson está actualmente ocupada con sus propios [juegos de clasificación].

-Oh, entonces Irene-san también está en esos [Juegos de Calificación]

-Sin embargo, ella no deja de hablar de ti. Debes visitar la casa Phenex uno de estos días, de todos modos está allí la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Eeeeh ~. ¿Estás tratando de seducir a nuestro [Emperador Dragón Rojo], señorita Phenex?- Natalia dijo, acercándose a la chica Phenex y parpadeando un par de veces con sus ojos púrpuras.

¡POKE!

ichijou sintió que algo también lo atacaba, y vio que ahora era Rina quien lo estaba golpeando, una pequeña sonrisa se arrastraba por su rostro.

-Eeeeh ~? ¿No estás cerca de Raven-san y la hija de Beelzebub-sama y Belphegor-sama? No tenía ni idea. Es bueno verte siendo más social con las chicas

-¡Ninguno de las dos tiene derecho a respondernos de esa manera! ¡Especialmente tu Berolina!- Raven levantó su voz en ambas piezas, y ambas se escondieron detrás de ichijou junto con Whiswain cuando vio dos alas en llamas desplegarse detrás de su espalda. Liu Bei y Guan Yu estaban de pie para luchar contra cualquier cosa que pudiera venir, pero luego Hyung y Lucrezia- se acercaron para sostener a la flamante Phenex y decirle que se calmara. Al final, Raven se calmó, pero en un ataque de ira ¡ella tomó el tenedor y se lanzó contra Rina!

STAB!

-Recuperación de la inversión!

-Gyaaaaaaaoooooooh ~ ?!

-¡Ustedes dos, cierren ustedes ...!

 **-¡ DISCULPEN, LOS [REYES DEMONIOS] ESTÁN TRATANDO DE TENER UNA REUNIÓN!**

¡BAM!

La puerta que conduce a esa misma habitación se abrió abruptamente, y por el otro lado, ya estaban esperando a alguien con esa personalidad ágil. Allí estaba ella, la directora Nemesis Gremory, con el pelo vuelto como el brillante Carmesí pero su atuendo que recuerda a su personaje de Morimoto Shizuka. Parpadeó una vez, y su ceño fruncido volvió a ser una cara neutral confundida. ¡Algunos miembros de su [nobleza] también están allí! Lamentablemente, aquellos que no recuerdan bien.

-¡Oh, Rina, has vuelto!

-H-Hola, hermana. Puedo decir lo mismo, al parecer.- Dijo la más joven de las hermanas, quitando el tenedor que estaba profundamente enterrado en su frente y luego haciendo que una fuente de sangre cubriera la habitación. Lucrezia puso un vendaje allí, finalmente deteniéndolo. -Aunque nuestro 'retorno' tiene contextos diferentes. Eheheh ...

-Oh, ¿estás siendo inteligente conmigo, Rina?

-¡Nada de eso! Nada de eso! Estoy ... contenta de haber vuelto.- Rina sonrió con los labios temblorosos y los ojos cansados, mientras que Nemesis se sonrojó y, en un típico movimiento de tsundere, giró su rostro para rascarse la mejilla. -No puedo decir que madre y padre serán lo mismo.

-...

-Ahahah ... Sí.

-Rina ...

-Huuuuh ~, tal vez es mi vejez, pero pareces haber crecido un poco, [emperador dragón rojo]- ichijou Parpadeo tratando de alcanzar a Rina y tal vez consolarla y luego ese hombre alto y anciano con cabello canoso y bigote épico, vistiendo un traje de mayordomo le sonrió, teletransportándose justo en frente de el para examinar cada rincón de el con sus ojos grises llenos. lo conoce de vuelta del [Juego de Calificación], el mayordomo de Nemesis-! -Ha pasado un tiempo también, pero incluso un viejo zorro como yo tiene buen ojo para todo.

-S-sí, gracias ... Señor ...- retrocedió un par de veces para ganar algo de espacio para si mismo, y él viejo solo se rió entre dientes y se rascó la barbilla de una manera muy caballerosa, lo que sea que tome de eso.

-Michaelis. Faust Michaelis , el jefe de mayordomos de la casa Gremory y [Torre], la confiada torreta de Lady Nemesis. Veo que Lucrezia-kun también se presentó, eso está bien.- Dijo, ahora dando un paso al costado para mirar a las otras miembros de la [nobleza] de rina, comenzando con la otra [Torre], ahora uno frente al otro. -Y la señorita Liu Bei. Es bueno verte también. Te ves saludable y enérgico como siempre, no podía esperar menos.

-¡la Tuya también nota que tus heridas de nuestro encuentro anterior han sanado! ¡Te alabo, Faust Michaelis, compañero sirviente Gremory!- Liu Bei-sensei sonrió y extendió una mano hacia Faust, que felizmente alcanzó la suya, se llevan bien. -Me alegra contar con su cooperación y espero que podamos luchar otra ... ¡vez!

¡VUPT!

¡GROPE!

-¡H-Hyah ...!

-De hecho, de hecho muy saludable.

-¡Demonio!- Y sucedió que todo se apresuró para que lo vieran, pero Faust deslizó su mano lejos de la de Liu Bei-sensei y en lugar de eso, ¡buscó uno de sus pechos! ¡La pelirosa solo se rió un poco, pero Guan Yu estaba furiosa al respecto! ¡Tanto que saco su [cuchilla verde del dragón creciente] y comenzó a intentar apuñalar a la [torre] sorprendentemente ágil! -¡Bastardo! ¡BASTARDO! ¡Te enviaré a las profundidades del Naraka por tu insolencia contra mi amante!

-Ohohoh! ¡Tan llena de vida, la [nobleza] de la ama Berolina lo es! ¡La vida nunca será aburrida con ellos!- El mayordomo apenas se movía de su postura inicial, pero estaba esquivando por completo la hoja mortal del guandao de Guan Yu como si no fuera nada. ¡En otro momento de descuido, Faust se teletransportó rápidamente detrás de Guan Yu para apretar sus tetas! -Esta también tiene material de primera clase. Tal es la juventud, aparentemente ni siquiera se doblegarán contra el señor cruel que es el tiempo.

-Por qué tú ... Kyah ~.- Y de nuevo la llamado '[Caballero] más nuevo' se enamoró de 'LA MANO' y perdió el equilibrio después de otro apretón en sus pechos. Con dos piezas desarmadas y derrotadas, pronto cambió su atención a los demás. ¡Oh, no quieres decir ...!

ZOOOOM!

-Hyaaaaaah ~ ...!

-Huh ...

-Así que la elasticidad en el seno de la Parca, y la bruja está usando una ropa interior tan atrevida. Tal es la juventud, tal es la juventud. -¡El mayordomo apareció de repente en la espalda de ichijou después de viajar a la velocidad de la luz para tocar a Whiswain y voltear la falda de Tasha! ¡Qué demonios es esa velocidad! ichijou se giro para tratar de enfrentarlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, él aterrizó una mano en su hombro, le dio un pulgar hacia arriba y una sonrisa con la nariz sangrante, y declaró con orgullo. - [dragón gales]...[Emperador dragón rojo] ... Tienes un buen material en tus manos.

-...

-...?

ZING!

-¡Solo muere!- Llamo a [Rhongomiant] e intento alcanzar a ese viejo pervertido- _pagara por tocar a mi har -... ¡Tocar a mi grupo!_ -Pero él era demasiado rápido, y se apartó con una cara divertida. ¡Se está burlando de ichijou!

-¡Oh! Celoso, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, fue solo un examen de rutina. Mi veredicto es que son todas buenas chicas.- Él se rió, tratando de escapar de la espada ya que ichijou era el que lo estaba persiguiendo. -Tus reflejos y movimientos también han aumentado, señor Dragón Rojo, pero no te engrejes. ¡Todavía tienes años para intentar igualar el combate con el último comodín!

-¡callate!- Y ni siquiera pudo rozarlo, ya que Némesis apareció de la nada y golpeó con una patada de hacha al mayordomo pervertido, causando un pequeño temblor. Y así el terror de Fausto tuvo un final, y Nemesis solo pudo suspirar. -¡Ahora quédate abajo y piensa lo que hiciste, mayordomo pervertido! ¡No es porque sean tus jóvenes que puedes andar por ahí y acosarlos!

-Sí, sí, mi señora. Lo siento, mi señora.

-¡Hah! ¡Y es por eso que me quedo con chicas 2-D, Fausto, viejo pervertido!- El dragón coreano dijo ahora pisando suavemente el cuerpo del mayordomo de una manera lúdica. El mayordomo; por otro lado, levantó la cabeza y se rió un poco, solo asintiendo con la cabeza para sus dos compañeros miembros de la [nobleza]. les importa ...

-L-Lo siento por el comportamiento del Sr. Faust. Él no es tan malo como un hombre, y es bastante útil, pero a veces necesita un impulso.- Dijo una cierta joven rubia, de piel oscura, cubierta de tatuajes que se acercaba con una sonrisa incómoda y un rasguño en la cabeza. la otra [alfil] de Nemesis, Nadja Sustrai, -¡Ah! ¿Dónde están mis modales? Lo siento, mi nombre es Nadja Sustrai, y soy la [alfil] de lady Némesis. Encantada de conocerte.

- _Sí, lo sé, pero eso no significa que otros lo hagan.-_ La comprensión multifacética del mundo es uno de los conceptos básicos de la narración de historias ...

¡ZING!

-Ahora escucha aquí, [alfil] de Némesis, ¡no te atrevas siquiera a tocar a mi señora como tu compañero miembro de la [nobleza]! ¡Como la [caballero] de lady Berolina y el guardián de Mi señora, no mostraré misericordia! ¡Toma esto como advertencia!- Y feliz gatillo se adelantó para señalar a su [cuchilla verde del dragón creciente] en el cuello de Nadja, quien casi se puso azul por la sorpresa y ahora estaba sudando cubos!

-A-Ah ...! N-No! ¡Nunca lo haría! ¡Por favor no me mates!

-¡Kan'u-san, por favor no hagas esto! ¡Ella no hizo nada ~!- Y la nueva [alfil] se adelantó antes de que pudiera romper la espada de Guan Yu en el palo y empujarla lejos. Ahora inclinada hacia la otro [alfil], su cara roja como un tomate ... O el cabello de Gremory (hay otras cosas en el mundo además del cabello Gremory, no puedo seguir usando esta comparación cada vez). -Lo siento mucho, Nadja-san! Kan'u-san es muy inteligente, pero es una buena persona. Solo quiere protegernos, así que, por favor, ¡perdona su comportamiento!

-p-por supuesto, ¡entiendo! Debería ser la que dijera lo siento.- Dijo la chamán ahora más tranquilo, también haciendo una reverencia a la parca. -¡Lo siento por el comportamiento del señor Faust! ¡Si no lo hubiera hecho, la señorita Guan Yu no tendría que reaccionar de esa manera!

-N-No, Nadja-san! Debería disculparme!

-¡No, insisto! ¡Es nuestra culpa!

-No, lo siento, ¡pero también es nuestra culpa!

-Me alegro por su comprensión, ¡pero la culpa también es nuestra!

-¡Pero también es culpa nuestra! ¡Por favor, perdónanos a mí y a mí compañera!

-¡No te disculpes, pero por favor lo siento!

-Lo siento...!

-Por favor perdónanos...

-Lo sé pero...

-¡También es mi ...!

¡PAFT! ¡PAFT!

\- /... ...! /

-Gracias por la ayuda, Tasha Campbell. Estuve así de cerca.- Y antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiéra romper en ese círculo de disculpas canadiense, Némesis y Natalia se adelantaron para cerrar la boca a las dos [alfiles], la bruja levantando los pulgares por el cumplido. Al final, ambas [alfiles] solo asintieron y se alejaron. Nemesis miró alrededor, y posó sus ojos en Raven y Lucrezia. -Y parece que conociste a la descendiente más jóven de Rhea Phenex y ... Lucrezia.

-Oye, Némesis. ¿Cómo te va?- La doncella dijo con tono optimista, agitando una mano de manera casual y besando la mejilla de nemesis y para sorpresa de algunos, la respuesta de Nemesis fue una sonrisa tenue pero tranquila. ¡Todos los de el grupo excepto Rina también reaccionaron de la misma manera!

- _Wow, ¡eso es lo primero! ¡Sabía del afecto que los Gremory tienen por sus sirvientes, pero esto, una vez más, es demasiado!_

-Estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar, Lukky.

- _¡Qué! ¡Nemesis-san llamó a Lucrezia-san por un sobrenombre cursi! ¡Nemesis-san llamó a Lucrezia-san por un sobrenombre cursi! ¡Ni siquiera Aria-san tiene ese tipo de tratamiento!_ -Aparentemente, notó su comportamiento anormal para ellos, y por eso, ocultó su boca y se sonrojó un poco.

-Perdón por esa indecente muestra de afecto. No era mi intención.

-N-No, eso no nos importa. No te preocupes por eso- Dijo ichijou con un suspiro y una mano, todos imitando sus propios movimientos, y Lucrezia regresó a su posición al lado de ichijou. -Bueno, ¿no fue extraño? Quiero decir, ¿qué sé yo? Amigos de la infancia? Tenía esas dos cosas en los días, así que puedo decir que no tienes que preocuparte por ser intimamente ...

-Uh ... No exactamente. Se suponía que seria mi esposo .

-Ah, vale. Bien, esposo. Eso también tiene sentido, supongo.

...

...

...

 **-QUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ~ ?!**

-Pero desafortunadamente, ella nació como una niña, por lo que los Onoskelis tuvieron que pagar sus deudas con el Clan Gremory ofreciéndola como sirviente.

 **-POR EL AMOR DE LA MIERDA, ¡POR LO MENOS SABES CÓMO DEJAR LAS INFORMACIONES EN EL ORDEN ADECUADO!-** Prácticamente Se tiro al piso para estrellarse contra algo de la realidad antes de poder matar a alguien. - _No me malinterpreten, no me importaría que los Demonios fueran tan progresistas, pero esa bomba fue una sorpresa y el regreso fue un malentendido evitable, ¡podría ayudar pero casi perder el control y golpear a Nemesis-san!_ -Después de un pequeño momento para calmarse, se volvió hacia el dúo mencionado, y vio a Nemesis ... Sonriendo. Riéndose un poco.

-Huhuh, Aria tenía razón, jugar contigo es un poco gracioso.

-Aryah, Nemesis-san también tiene un lado oscuro.- _Pero no me puedo quejar Me gusta cuando sonríe. Es una bonita sonrisa. Aunque no quiero que me intimide por ello ..._

-Ara, ara? Mis oídos están tomando malas palabras y es una voz muy conocida ~ Déjame adivinar, el [emperador dragón rojo] vino a visitarnos.- Una nueva voz entró en el lugar, y girando en la misma dirección, sí, ahí estaba ella, la actual cabeza de la casa Gremory y madre de las dos pelirrojas más conocidas, Alice Gremory. Como siempre luciendo esa sonrisa que solo grita 'peligro' y haciendo que todos se estremezcan ante su poder con tanto carisma. Ella se acercó a ellos, y se cruzó de brazos, mientras que por el simple signo de ella, Rina se escondió detrás de la espalda de ichijou. -Y yo tenía razón, y él trajo el resto de su [nobleza] con él. ¿Estás teniendo una fiesta del té con la [nobleza] de Némesis?

-A-Ah! Buenas tardes, tía Alice. Es bueno ... verte bien.- Dijo con una reverencia, con todos haciendo lo mismo por la gran dama, que solo se ríe un poco como una chica linda, y da unas palmadita en la cabeza.

-¡Y es bueno verte bien, Ichijou ~! Tu [nobleza] también parece estar muy sana y coleando, como se esperaba de alguien como ...- Estaba a punto de terminar su frase, pero vio sus ojos girar y mirar a un Un punto más allá de el, alrededor de su espalda, y por un segundo, su sonrisa se agrió, y sus ojos se volvieron apagados y medio iluminados. ¿Ella ... está recibiendo esa reacción de Rina? Su sonrisa regresó una vez que giró en otra dirección, y nuevamente se cruzó de brazos. -De todos modos, la reunión entre Mi esposo y el resto de los [reyes demonio] finalmente había llegado a su fin, ¡así que estoy aquí para informarle a Raven Phenex que su padre y su abuelo la estarán esperando en la entrada!

-¡Ah, claro! ¡Casi lo olvido! ¡Entonces, me iré, sirvientes de Gremory!- Raven saltó de su asiento y se alejó pasando a través de ellos, sin siquiera molestarse en despedirse, no porque a nadie le importara demasiado. Sin embargo, fue pasando al alrededor de ichijou, la rubia Phenex se dio vuelta y le dio un pequeño pedazo de papel con el emblema Phenex en él. -Aquí, Ikk -... [emperador dragón rojo]. Este es un pase especial para la mansión Phenex. Muéstrale a los guardias y ellos te dejarán entrar. P-Para que lo sepas, al [reina demonio] Mary Beelzebub e Irene Dantalion también están llegando por nuestra casa, así que no obtengas ninguna idea divertida, ¡solo les estoy haciendo un favor!

-Bueno.- Dijo, recogiendo dicha hoja de papel y metiéndosela cuidadosamente en mi bolsillo. ella le hizo señas para que se acercara, y luego habló en un tono más bajo.

-Puedes invitar a alguien a casa, excepto tu-sabes-quién. Simplemente no vayas con una mirada descuidada, a otou-sama no le gustan los sirvientes sin algún atractivo.- Dijo con un rápido guiño y luego su ceño típico de dama regresó, mientras se alejaba de ellos hacia la mencionada puerta, pasando por la dama Gremory. Al final, el silencio reinó sobre ellos, y después de un tiempo, la pelirroja mayor llamó la atención con un aplauso de sus manos, su sonrisa espeluznante e inquieta como siempre.

-Entonces ... ya que todos están aquí, creo que iré a preparar té y café. Creo que Drajeena también dejó algunos dulces. Voy a preparar un poco.- Ella dijo con una sonrisa, y tragaron saliva por el aura incómoda. No viniendo de ella, fíjate, sino de la otra pelirroja a la espalda de ichijou, que de vez en cuando miraba sobre su hombro a la mayor. Nadie se preocupa por eso. -Entonces ... ¿Alguien tiene preferencia en algo? Me gusta mantener una gran cantidad de tipos de café y té, así que si alguien tiene uno en particular, ¡no duden en preguntar!

-Uh, madre ...- dijo Nemesis con una mano levantada, y la vieja Gremory volteó su cara sonriente hacia su hija. Los ojos de Nemesis escanearon y aterrizaron sobre Rina, quien dudaba, de nuevo mirando a Alice con una figura temblorosa. Después de eso, ella no dijo nada, tragando saliva como lo hicieron.

-Sí, mi querida Nemis? ¿Alguna preferencia?- Alice preguntó, y de nuevo los ojos de Némesis se posaron en Rina. la Gremory que estaba junto al hombro de ichijou negó con la cabeza negativamente y se hundió aún más a la espalda. Su hermana mayor solo pudo suspirar y saludar con la mano a su madre por eso.

-No, no es nada. Pero ... Pero quiero un capuchino.

-Claro, cariño. ¿Alguien más?- Dijo, mirando alrededor, pero pudieron notar que rápidamente se perdió el lugar en la espalda de ichijou, el lugar donde estaba Rina, sujetando firmemente su camisa. Al final, la jefe de la casa Gremory dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, sin siquiera mirar atrás. ichijou se volvió hacia Rina, y ella casi se quedó sin aliento. Quizás la próxima vez. -¡Bien, entonces! Traeré té verde y café negro para el resto ... ¡y un café con leche! Además de los dulces. No vayas a ninguna parte, volveré pronto.

-Err ... ¡Tía Alice ...!

-Huuuh ~? Sí, [emperador dragón rojo] ...?

-Uh ... Uh ... Nada.

-Está bien ~! Solo espera allí ~!- Y con eso, ella se había ido. Ninguna otra palabra, observación o manual, simplemente se fue. el se volteo para enfrentar a su [Rey], y como esperaba, estaba sollozando un poco, tragando saliva y luchando contra sus lágrimas. Por eso, todos estaban callados. Lucrezia fue la primera en manifestarse, acariciando a Rina en la cabeza y tocando sus mejillas con ella.

-Ahí, Lady Berolina. Tal vez la próxima vez, tome la suya y decida qué es mejor.- Ella dijo, y sin embargo la pelirroja no estaría callada ni se calmaría en lo más mínimo. Suspiro, y ichijou también la alcanzo a medio abrazar y acariciar su bonita cara temblorosa.

- _No sé cómo manejarlo, pero mi madre solía hacerlo cuando estaba molesto._ -No te preocupes, Rina. Lucrezia-san tiene razón, esas cosas llevan tiempo. Vamos, eres mejor que esto.- Dijo en un susurro, y ella pareció calmarse un poco.- _Me pregunto por qué simplemente me escuchó, pero al menos se está calmando._ -Cálmate. Bien, Rina. Cálmate e intenta nuevamente más tarde ...

-...

-¿Rina ...?- Ella no respondió a eso. En un ataque sorpresa, sin embargo, sin decir una palabra, ella los empujó a el y a Lucrezia y camino hacia la puerta en pasos rápidos. Whiswain y Nadja intentaron detenerla, pero Nemesis fue más rápido y las detuvo primero, dejando espacio para Rina.

- _¡¿Ahora que?! Es ella ... ¿Es ella ...? -_ ¡Rina!

-...!- Todavía sin decir nada, titubeó un poco al caminar, y al final, se detuvo justo en el medio de la habitación, abrazándose y respirando cada segundo. Vieron pequeñas gotas mojar la alfombra, y poco a poco, oyeron hipo. Ella estaba muy cerca, en ambos sentidos. Rina respiraba profundamente, tanto que podían oírlo desde allí, ¡y ellos pisoteó con fuerza el suelo, echó la cabeza hacia adelante y abrió la boca ...! -Ma-...!

-Ah, por cierto, Rina.

-...!

-¡Ah ...!

El mundo se detuvo. O creen que se detuvo. No saben por qué, pero de repente, sintieron que el mundo giraba lentamente cuando el grito de Rina murió en su garganta, y en su lugar escucharon un grito ahogado procedente de ella. En el momento en que ese único dedo delgado apareció desde el marco de esa puerta, y la cara sonriente de Alice apareció junto a ella, todos se detuvieron, así que o tienen un vampiro allí o el shock fue demasiado. No pueden culparlos, después de todo ... Alice lo dijo, y continuó ...

-¿Te gustaría tomar un café con leche con azúcar o edulcorante?- Ella completó, y esa frase sopló en sus cara una vez más. ichijou se volvió hacia Rina y, a su espalda, ya no temblaba. En cambio, ella también se congeló a tiempo, y tardó unos minutos en soltarse, gimiendo un confundido '¿H-Huh?' Con eso. ¡¿Que esta pasando?! -Cariño, sé que todos están esperando, pero esas cosas son las que más me molestan, tú lo sabes. ¿Entonces, azúcar o edulcorante?

-A-Ah ...- Y ella habló. El primero en hacer algo fue Berolina Gremory, y esas fueron sus primeras palabras. Después de un rato, escucharon un fuerte trago, y estoica y confundida como antes, ella pronunció una oración esta vez. -A-A-Azúcar, por favor.

-Entendido. Ah, y me alegro de tenerte de vuelta, cariño.- Dijo la vieja Gremory con una cara sonriente y un signo de bien con sus manos, antes de desaparecer nuevamente del marco de la puerta. -Solo recuerda avisarme de antemano la próxima vez, para que las doncellas puedan arreglar las cosas mejor.

-...

-Uh ...?

...

¡DON!

-¡Rina ...!- Una vez más, los sonidos regresaron a ese lugar cuando Rina, de la nada otra vez, cayó sobre su trasero, sus piernas en una curva W, y después de eso, nada más. Nemesis reaccionó de inmediato y fue al rescate de su hermana pequeña. -¿¡Rina !? Rina! ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Responde!

-Uh ~ ... * HIC! * ... Uuuuuh ~ ...! * HIC! * Uuuuuh ~ ...! * HIC! * UUU- ¡ Waaaaaaaaaaah ~! WAAAAAAAAH ~!- Y finalmente cedió. Babeando en lo más alto de sus pulmones y dejando que un río bajase por sus ojos, Berolina Gremory acaba de convertirse en una niña perdida, temblando de pies y consolada por su hermana mayor. Pero, por supuesto, ella, a diferencia de su [reina], tiene un lugar al que regresar. Esta vez, Nemesis la abrazó con fuerza, y Lucrezia, Nadja, Whiswain, Liu Bei-sensei e incluso Natalia se adelantaron para intentar consolarla. -Uuuh ~ ...! Uuuuh ~ ...!

-Está bien, hermana, puedes llorar. Estás ... Estás en casa, Berolina. Nada más importa-. Era todo lo que Némesis podía decirle a la pelirroja desconsolada en sus brazos, que ahora estaba hipando e intentando mantenerse fuerte frente a todos ellos, fallando miserablemente. ichijou suspiro y se unió al grupo. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, cogío su cabeza y ligeramente la acaricio allí. Ella detuvo su llanto, y lo miró con esos grandes ojos morados.

-¿I-Ichijou ...?

-Supongo que alguien finalmente llegó a casa, ¿eh, Rina?- Dijo. Rina hizo un puchero, y saltó sobre el, abrazándolo con fuerza. - _No sé por qué es eso, pero ... Se siente bien. Sin embargo, la peor parte de esto es que todos nos miran. Un poco incómodo sentimiento allí. Pero como sea-_ le dio unas palmaditas en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y ella siguió llorando sobre su hombro, abrazándolo para salvar su vida.

-Estoy ... estoy en casa.

-Nunca te fuiste, Rina- _Hombre, esas líneas cursis me están rozando, ¿eh? Pero si esto la hace sentir bien, lo haré, incluso si me hace ver como un protagonista de harem barato. Al menos ella está bien por ahora, y eso es todo lo que importa._

 _Eso es todo lo que importa..._

-Ichijou Tsukino ...- Escucho una voz ronca llamarlo, así que se giro, Rina aún colgaba de su cuello, ¡y vi al dragón humanoide! Hwan Jin-Youg cruzando sus brazos y dándolo una sonrisa. -Lamento interrumpir el estado de ánimo, pero no puedo dejar de sentir la ausencia de nuestra querida [Caballero] que estaba pasando el tiempo en tu casa. ¿Te importaría decirnos dónde está?

-¿Hah, Ginko-san?- Dijo con sus cejas cruzadas.- _¿De qué está hablando?_ -Hyung, ella está aquí con nosotros. Bien, Ginko-sa -...

se volvió hacia su grupo, y se quedo inmóvil cuando noto la ausencia de alguien.

- _Espera, Ginko-san no está aquí! Espera, pensé ... ¡Pero entonces ...!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _ **¡Olvidamos a Ginko-san en casa!**_

* * *

 **parte 5**

residencia tsukino, aguas termales subterráneas

- _¿Cómo ... cómo está todavía despierta? La golpeé con una dosis de energía lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener un oni, ¡sin embargo, Satsuki-san todavía está en marcha!-_ fueron los pensamientos de kurama la cual no podía dar crédito a lo que veía desde que inicio su pelea a mano limpio con la mayor de las hermanas tsukino

-¡Puedes hacerlo, estúpida hermana!

-¡Hermana de la luna, muéstrale a esa chica astuta el verdadero poder de la primogenitura lunar!

-Creemos en ti, Gou-nee ~!

-Tch ... No está mal, Satsuki-san. Como se esperaba de la hermana mayor de mi querido- Dijo kurama estirándose con su nuevo traje de baño, tronando algunos huesos que la hermana mayor había dislocado, mientras ella estaba limpiando su boca de la sangre, y ajustando su traje de baño también. Las otras hermanas eran fáciles de comer, tanto que están animando ahora en el piso, inmóviles, pero su hermana mayor es más fuerte. - _No es de extrañar que Ichijou sea tan fuerte como es, teniendo una hermana así._

-No tienes hermanos, ¿verdad? Entonces tienes ocho años y cuatro hermanos demasiado temprano para desafiarme, Yoko-chan.- Y ahora la hermana mayor observó mientras chasqueaba los dedos y se acercaba a kurama a pasos lentos. -He estado viviendo con esos alborotadores y sus travesuras desde el primer día. Si crees que puedes detenerme con meros golpes y artes marciales, ¡estás muy equivocada!

-¡Lo mismo vale para ti, hermana mayor de Tsukino!-Y entonces

¡BAM!

Nuevamente chocaron puños! No puede dejar que vean su verdadera naturaleza, pero la cantidad de [artes sabias] que utilizo en ellos fue suficiente para derribar a algunos de ellos con facilidad. Sin embargo, ¡Satsuki era la más fuerte de todas!

- _¡No es de extrañar que sea la mayor, pero retiene el control total de todos ellos!-_ el partido continúa por un tiempo, con ellas intercambiando golpes, patadas, caídas y movimientos de lucha a gran velocidad, y ella tomando todos sus trucos de [artes sabias] realzados en valores faciales, mientras que tuvo que tomar esos golpes que eran más fuertes que ser golpeado por un camión! Al final, ambas cayeron sobre el suelo frío, mirando al techo y casi perdiéndose al vapor de las aguas termales. - _Satsuki-san es ... Demasiado fuerte._

-Tú eres ... No eres mala, Yoko-chan.- Ella dijo, suspirando mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Ni siquiera podía levantar un dedo por eso.

-Eres ... fuerte, humana. Realmente debería practicar más.- Suspiro, rodando hacia la dirección de los manantiales, y dejándose hundir en las aguas.

SPLASH!

Salió no mucho después, salpicando un poco de agua en su cara. Cuando lo supo mejor, Satsuki estaba sentado en el borde de los muelles, mirándola con esos ojos grises.

- _Oh, aquí vienen las quejas._ -Mira, Satsuki-san ...

-Ahórrame eso, no quiero escuchar nada de ti, Yoko-chan.- Ella dijo con un dedo levantado. Su mirada de repente se suavizó un poco, y en vez de cualquier otra cosa, ella le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

- _¿Huh? ¿Qué fue eso?_

-Pero te daré esto, sí, ahora confío a Ichijou en ti, Akabane Yoko.

-...!

-Oye, ¿cuál es la idea, hermana ?!

-¡Tiene razón, hermana mía! ¡Confiar a Ichijou por esa linda, pero desconocida chica astuta ...!

-¿Has perdido la cabeza, Gou-nee?

-Suficiente.- Y antes de que ninguna de las hermanas pudiera tomar represalias, la mayor levantó uno de sus dedos en un gesto de silencio, y pronto todas se detuvieron. Después de eso, Satsuki se volvió hacia kurama, suspiró y ¡le sacudió la nariz! ¿Qué pasa con las Tsukino y la nariz? -Ahora para ti, Yoko-chan. Mientras esté bajo el mismo techo que nosotros, lo disciplinaremos cuando tengamos la oportunidad. Sin embargo, dado que todos nuestros horarios están completos hoy en día, quiero que cuides de él durante tales entretanto.

-¡Humph ...!- Inundo sus mejillas. - _¡Qué, Ichijou no es un tipo de perro!_ -Pero no dijo nada, solo continuo mirándola. la mayor saltó y aterrizó a su lado en las fuentes.

-Cuida de él, y trata de no aplastar tu corazón. Créalo o no, Ichijou es muy crédulo. Así que trata de no tomar algunas cosas que dice en el corazón, él simplemente no entiende a veces. Siéntete libre de golpearlo. si él va demasiado lejos, sin embargo .- Ella continuó.

- _Ella no está equivocada acerca de esa parte, lo sé tanto, pero aun así, él es quien me golpea a veces. Así que sí, no hay problema, estoy feliz de ser aceptado._ -Sin embargo, al final, ella cerró los ojos y se dejó hundir en las aguas.

-Ah, y por cierto, como he dicho antes, él es inestable, por lo que puedes abandonarlo cuando quieras. Si comienza a amarte, y decides abandonarlo ... solo puedo decir que probablemente no lo hará ser el mismo, o cualquier otra persona, por el resto de su vida, y dejaremos de tener un hermano. ¿Todavía quieres ser parte de su vida?

-...- trago saliva. - _También sé sobre esto. Pero no quiero separarme de su mundo, quiero que Ichijou me ame, aunque sea un poco, y sé que no me decepcionará. Después de todo ... solo soy su espíritu guardián, y él me amará ... Solo por esto._ -Suspiro, y asintió. -Sí. Porque ... lo amo mucho, y sé que él también me ama. Abandonar a alguien como él ... prefiero morir.

-'Hasta que la muerte nos separe' -. Dijo Shion sentándose a su lado, seguida por el resto de sus hermanas.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto kurama

-Eso es ... un voto de matrimonio occidental, de acuerdo con Mii-chan. En cierto modo, nuestro padre de mierda dijo esas tres veces, y para las dos últimas, todavía está vivo, así que las palabras no significan nada, Yoko-chan.

-Cállate, Shion-san- Dijo y de nuevo la segunda mayor hizo un puchero, siendo molestado por las otras dos. Al final, Satsuki le dio una palmada en la cabeza a kurama y la ayudó en las aguas.

-Ah-ah ... si estás dispuesto a pelear con nosotras, podemos confiar en ti, Yoko-chan. Esas otras a los que asustamos cuando Ichijou era un mocoso no tienen nada contigo. De hecho, eres otra cosa. - Ella dijo. No sabe por qué, pero eso la hizo sonreír un poco. -El único otro problema aquí es Ichijou. Quizás no sea tan fiel ...

-¡No digas eso! ¡Sé que Ichijou es muy fiel y ...!

-¡Nyaaaahoh, Ichijou-nyan! Te sentí por aquí, así que vamos a bañarnos juntos ... ¡Ah!

-¿Eh ...?

-¿Hah ...?

-Arah ...?

-¿Qué hay en el mundo ...?

-¿Dah infierno ...?

Y luego ... Congeladas. Todas se detuvieron para darse la vuelta y ver a quién pertenecía esa nueva voz. Y, por el amor de la madre de los peores tiempos, allí estaba ella, la descendiente de los anteriores [dragones celestiales] y la súper negra Nekoshou, vistiendo nada más que las capas sobre su piel y con la mayor sonrisa en su rostro, solo helada En una incómoda, una vez ella notó el resto de la hermana allí. Su cola y sus orejas pronto fueron enterradas en su cuerpo, pero el mayor daño ya estaba hecho, llamó a Ichijou ... Lentamente kurama se volteo hacia ellas, ¡y como esperaba, un aura oscura las rodeaba!

- _¡Oh, la humanidad youkai!_

-Uuuuh ~ ... Buenas tardes, nyan ... Ahahah ...

...

-Cuando Ichijou regrese, le romperé las piernas.

-Y voy a dislocar sus brazos ~!

-¡Dejen el golpe en la cara para mí!

-Y el resto, voy a dar una paliza.

-¡No! ¡No lo permitiré! Déjenlo en paz ~!

 _Parece que, al igual que Ichijou, no tengo cuatro compañeros de casa ..._

 _... Tengo cuatro enemigas !_

* * *

 **y hecho, mas largo de lo esperado, pero hecho, un capitulo tratando la las relaciones con respecto a rina y kurama, por un lado esta el problema de rina, ella era un perra en todo el sentido de la palabra antes de su desarrollo de personaje y como tal hizo grandes estupideces, recuerdan lo que dijo nemesis que perdió a varios amigos por culpa de su obsesión con rias, bueno aquí esta una de esa consecuencias, en cuanto a la relación de ichijou con sus hemanas, aquí se revelo el origen/raíz del abuso de la hermanas tsukino a ichijou, tras el incidente de julio y nina, ichijou quedo muerto emocionalmente, como se ha dicho a lo largo de la historia ichijou esta roto, dañado por dentro a un nivel lo suficientemente alto como para que lo mas mínima mierda lo ponga en juggernaut, ahora una pregunta para ustedes mis queridos lectores y es basicamente una continuación de la pregunta hecha en el capitulo 9: silencio, cuando les pregunte su opinión (Y NADIE ME DIJO NADA) sobre si consideraban que los motivos de ichijou bastaban para justificar la [unidad de juggernaut], ahora les pregunto, los motivos de las hermanas tsukino, ¿justifica el abuso?, tenga el cuenta el contexto de la situación que son esto:**

 **-ichijou estaba muerto emocionalmente**

 **-no reaccionaba a nada que hicieran para ayudarlo, nada bueno que las hermanas tsukino hicieron por su hermano, ichijou no les prestaba atención**

 **-un día futaba se harto de eso y lo golpeo y por primera vez mostró una emoción**

 **-después de eso vino un ciclo en el cual las hermanas hacían todo lo posible para hacer feliz a ichijou pero este no reaccionaba y las ignoraba y cuando ellas perdían la paciencia lo golpeaban, tras varias veces de esto se dieron cuenta que el solo mostraba reacciones ante el maltrato**

 **-es así como comenzó el abuso constate de las hermanas hasta que finalmente ichijou saliera de su estado sin emociones**

 **ahora esperare cualquier respuesta( SI HAY ALGUIEN QUE SE ATREVA A DARLA)**

 **el siguente capitulo sera el mas movido, por que finalmente tendremos la llegada de el...**

 **¡[mal supremo](las buenos intenciones del demonio)!**

* * *

 **personajes**

 **Lucrezia Onoskelis(** ルクレツィア・オーノースケリズ; Rukuretsu~ia ōnōsukerizu **)**

 **raza:** demonio de sangre pura

 **alias:** lukky(por nemesis)

 **cabello:** azul

 **ojos:** naranja

 **clasificación:** demonio de clase alta, demonio extra

 **afiliaciones:** inframundo(demonios extra, 72 pilares), demonio extra(clan onoskelis), clan onoskelis(heredera), 72 pilares(clan gremory), clan gremory(sirvienta, jefe de maid)

 **equipo:** derretir, dardos venenosos, llave maestra

 **familia**

padres sin nombre

 **personalidad:** Adoptada por la casa de Gremory debido a un intercambio que hicieron sus padres con Cohen hace años, Lucrezia está extremadamente afectada por ellos, sirviéndoles sin cuestionar y con una lealtad inquebrantable al nombre de Gremory, especialmente a Némesis, a quien ella más ama, La lealtad de Lucrecia hacia Gremory es inquebrantable, y también le agradadn de aquellos que comparten los mismos sentimientos o protegen a dichos miembros, la razón por la que le agradan las noblezas de nemesis y berolina. Sin embargo, ella no está libre de celos, ya que odia a Nero por su posición como amante de Némesis, y tiene una relación bastante difícil con Aria, la reina de Némesis.

Cortés, leal y tranquila, Lucrezia también puede ser bastante coqueta, ya que su idea para el castigo es "tortura sexual" por varias jugadas de BSDM en aquellos que no siguen las reglas. A pesar de no poder nunca consumir su amor por Nemesis, Lucrezia es realmente tranquila, siguiendo la filosofía de que podría encontrar su propio camino a pesar de sus penas. se nota ella es mucho más madura de lo que parece. Sin embargo, Lucrezia intenta cualquier cosa para hacerle sentir que es amada

Parece que le gustan los capuchinos al igual que Némesis, y tiende a decir "bueno, si me disculpan", más como un eslogan.

 **apariencia:** una mujer bastante joven, de pelo azul envuelto en una cola de caballo baja, ojos anaranjados brillantes y piel suave y clara, con piernas largas y figura esbelta. La mayoría de las veces, Lucrezia también usa gafas que le dan un aspecto más maduro, y siempre está mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Siendo la doncella principal de la mansión Gremory, usualmente usa el típico vestido negro y el delantal blanco con volantes, largas polainas blancas y tocados blancos de mucama. ella también usa ropa interior negra con gatterbelt.

 **curiosidades**

-Su apariencia se basa en Minato Subaru de soukou akki muramasa. También lleva el nombre de Lucrezia Noin de la serie Gundam.

-En demonología, Onoskelis era un demonio femenino con una hermosa forma mencionada en el Testamento de Salomón, que se dice que a veces estrangula a los hombres; a veces los pervierte de su verdadera naturaleza.

-La palabra favorita de Lucrezia es aparentemente "indulgencia".

-A Lucrezia le gusta su café negro.

 **Hawn jin young(** 黄金年轻 **,** Huángjīn niánqīng **)**

 **raza:** demonio reencarnado(actual), dragón(anteriormente)

 **alias:** dragón coreano

 **cabello:** negro

 **ojos:** dorados

 **clasificación:** demonio de clase media, torre, dragón de alto nivel

 **afiliaciones:** monte issei(hogar), facción dragón(miembro), casa gremory(sirviente), nobleza de nemesis(torre)

 **equipo:** llamas de dragón

 **familia**

padres dragón sin nombre

 **personalidad:** como cualquier dragón puro hawn es un ser simple que solo sigue sus deseos egoístas, uniéndose a la nobleza de nemesis únicamente con el objetivo de poder adquirir hentai del mundo humano mas fácilmente, aun así hawn es un ser honorable poseyendo un gran respeto a su su ama la que eligió servir tras ver su poder, también respeta profundamente a los antiguos reyes dragón especialmente a tannin, es un otaku fanatico de los mangas shounen

 **apariencia:** en su forma draconiana hawn es un dragón oriental bípedo de escamas verdes grisáceas, de ojos dorados de unos 3 metros de altos que posee una barba larga gris creciendo de su mandíbula, en su forma humana el tiene la apariencia de un hombre adulto fornido de cabello negro con una barba épica y ojos dorados con piel oscura

 **curiosidades**

-su apariencia de dragón esta basada en el archiduque dragón de fuego de la serie maoyuu maou yuusha y su forma humana en goku de dragón ball super despues de su entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo durante la saga del torneo por la buena comida

-originalmente estaba pensado para ser descendiente de tannin pero luego decidí no hacerlo

-apariencia de dragón en si recuerda a grendel de DxD exceptuando por el color de ojos siendo los de grendel plateados y los hawn dorados

 **Faust Michaelis(** ファウストミカエリス,Fausutomikaerisu **)**

 **raza:** demonio reencarnado(actual), humano(anteriormente)

 **alias:** el viejo badass(por el autor)

 **cabello:** gris canoso

 **ojos:** azules

 **clasificación:** demonio de clase alta, torre

 **afiliaciones:** inframundo(casa gremory), casa gremory(sirviente, jefe de moyordomos), nobleza de nemesis(torre)

 **familia**

sebastien michaelis(ancestro)

 **personalidad:** fuast muestra ser un hombre mayor educado con buenos modales, leal en especial a sus camaradas y a la familia gremory y siempre tiene un aura tranquila a su alrededor, pero por dentro en un gran pervertido al cual le fascinan las mujeres en especial sus pechos, a la hora del combate faust siempre muestra un personalidad tranquila y educada

 **apariencia:** fuast es un hombre mayor viejo y anciano con un bigote épico, de cabello canoso y ojos azules que siempre suele vestir trajes de mayordomo

 **curiosidades**

-su apariencia se basa en barba blanca de one piece y wilhelm van astrea de re: zero

-su tendencia pervertida estan inspiradas en jiraiya de naruto

 **Nadja Sustrai(** ナジャサスライ,Najasasurai **)**

 **raza:** demonio reencarnado(actual), humana(anteriormente)

 **alias:** chaman de los golems(titulo)

 **cabello:** rubio

 **ojos:** dorados

 **clasificación:** demonio de clase media, alfil

 **afiliaciones:** inframundo(casa gremory), casa gremory(sirvienta), nobleza de nemesis gremory(alfil)

 **equipo:** golems, talismanes

 **familia**

padres sin nombre

nero galdius(novio)

 **personalidad:** la miembro mas sociable y compasiva de la nobleza de nemesis, nadja es descrita como una mujer amable a la que le gusta evitar los problemas y los conflicto, pero que si es necesario luchar lo hara, siendo uno de lo miembros mas normales de la nobleza de nemesis, nadja es quien suele disculparse cada vez que algún compañero suyo hace algo ofensivo contra otras personas, aunque a veces lo lleva a hasta un punto extremo, ella ha dicho estar enamorada de nemesis por su amabilidad siendo este uno de los factores que la llevo a unirse a su nobleza

 **apariencia:** es un mujer alta, madura , de figura curvilínea, tetona pero no en grandes proporciones, nadja tiene piel oscura y un cabellera corta rubia y ojos dorados a juego, suele vestir ropas comunes de lo chamanes

 **curiosidades**

 **-** su apariencia esta basada en ranko honjou de hajimete no gal

-la apariencia de sus golem esta basada en el gigante de gogmagog de DxD


	40. mal supremo(verdad), un hijo amado

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, finalmente la llegada del [mal supremo]**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]/{hola}=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

-*hola*-transmisones

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **legado 1: mal supremo(verdad), un hijo amado**

 **parte 1**

mundo humano, kuoh, hogar miyamoto

-Mukuro, hija mía, estás terriblemente callado durante la cena de esta noche. ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

-Eh, nada más, padre.- Le dijo mukuro miyamoto al hombre con barba épica que estaba a su lado en la mesa, comiendo un trozo de pollo con sus dientes cuadrados, mientras que su madre estaba sorbiendo en silencio su té y se reía por lo bajo.

Dijo eso, pero en realidad esta en medio de una lucha interna, no mucho.

- _Entonces, esa chica de cabello verde, Annabelle Hell-algo si no recuerdo mal, era realmente tan fuerte incluso con ese ojo ciego, y aunque definitivamente puedo decir que terminamos en un empate-_ miente se retiro incluso de rodillas y varias kunais en su culo, así que no fue un empate- _vi con mis propios ojos lo fuerte y rápida que es, incluso para mis sentidos caninos._

 _Dijo que me necesitaba a mí y a mis poderes licantrópicos por algo, y aunque creo en ella ... no sé, todo este ataque terrorista me está haciendo sentir incómodo. No es que no crea en mi ... [arte sagrado] o algo así, pero de nuevo, es contra un ejército de vampiros y demonios, así que por supuesto estaría nervioso ... Por eso, tendré que prepararme para lo peor, como en la muerte o algo mucho peor, y no creo que mi [Nacimiento de Espadas] o la licantropía sean suficientes para ello. Tal vez algo ... Más._

-Padre ...- Llamé al hombre que estaba a su lado, que ahora estaba comiendo un huevo hervido. Como ninguno de sus hermanos está en casa, todos vuelven al trabajo, puede pedirle algo a su padre sin ningún ataque de celos.- _Después de todo, llamar la atención no es lo mío.-_ El padre volvió sus ojos grises hacia su hija todavía comiendo su huevo, mientras mukuro tragaba sus últimas gotas de arrepentimiento. -... Me gustaría pedirte algo.

-Oh, eso es raro, mi querida Mukuro. Usualmente no eres de las que piden demasiado, incluso en tu cumpleaños. Qué extraño.- Observó, aún con la misma expresión ligera y estoica en su rostro mientras hablaban. Para ser justos, siempre fue la hija ejemplar, no demasiado alejada del resto de sus queridos hermanos, por lo que su papá siempre fue amable y orgulloso de nosotros, tratando de darles regalos para un buen trabajo. Y es cierto, nunca quzo molestarlo, así que no es del tipo que pide mucho, pero esto es una emergencia. -Muy bien, adelante y di lo que necesita. Tu papa puede comprar cualquier cosa para ti, mi preciosa hija ...

-¡En ese caso, quiero un arma !

 **-HOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYH ~ ...?!**

¡ZOOOM!

Tal vez debería ser un poco más cuidadosa con sus palabras, ya que parece que su brusquedad fue suficiente para hacer que su padre perdiera la compostura y saltara en espiral de su asiento.

-¡¿ UN ARMMMMAAAAAAA ~? ¡PERO MI HIJA MUKURO, TIENES MALA VISIÓN! ¿CÓMO PUEDES APUNTAR Y DISPARAR SI NO PUEDES VER MUY BIEN ~~ ?!

-¡No es tan malo, papá! ¡Ni siquiera necesito lentes!- Dijo. Es cierto, su vista es mala, ¡pero no en ese ek punto! Pero parece dudar de ello, así que mejor cambiar a algo más amigable. -¡Pero si no quieres comprarlo, entonces quiero un traje de batalla!

 **-** IHOOOOOOOH ~ ?! UNA TRAJE DE BATALLAAAAAAA ~ ?! - Y ahora desde el piso, el padre comenzó a rebotar su propio cuerpo alrededor del comedor como una pelota de plástico, ¡su rostro mostraba todos los horrores que no podía comprender! -¡ PERO ÉSTOS SON DEMASIADO CALIENTES DENTRO! ¡TE SOMETERÁS A LA MUERTE DENTRO DE ESOS, MUKURO !

-¿En serio? Entonces ... ¡Un tanque! ¡Quiero un tanque !

-¿ YAHOOOOOOOW ~~ ?! A TANQUE ?!- Y ahora, se detuvo en un lugar y, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, saltó hacia atrás en alta velocidad, justo en la dirección de la ventana. -¡ PERO USTED NO TIENE UNA LICENCIA DE CONDUCIR! ¿CÓMO USTED VA A PILOTAR UN TAAAAAAAAANQUUEEE ?

¡CRASH!

 **-¡GYAAAAAAAAH ~! ME GOLPEE EN EL PUNTO DE ATEERRIZAJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

¡TUM!

...

-Huh ... qué problemático.- Suspiro, mukuro sintiendo que la brisa ligera de verano de la ventana por la que su padre saltaba y aterrizaba en el exterior. Entonces ... Sí, es asquerosamente rica.- _Supongo que mi única opción ahora es mamá.-_ se volvió hacia ella, y ella también la miró suavemente. -Uh ... ¿Madre ...?

-Tu padre tiene razón, Mukuro. Me temo que no puedo permitir que tengas eso para las medidas de seguridad. Sin embargo, siempre podemos comprar un cachorro.- Ella simplemente dijo con una sonrisa, bebiendo su té de nuevo.

- _Tch, entonces esto significa que solo puedo contar con lo que tengo y Annabelle-san, ya que la ayuda externa no sirve. Además, prefiero tener un cachorro, así que es un buen negocio. Aún así, solo voy a contar con esos ..._

 _Pero, dado que Annabelle-san es un vampiro, tal vez pueda usar mi carta de triunfo ..._

* * *

 **parte 2**

inframundo, masión gremory, casa de baños

-Haaaah ~, las cosas de la gente rica son las mejores ~. No puedo creer que los Gremory construyan una casa de baños tan grande solo para un grupo de personas, ya que los sirvientes tienen lo suyo, lo mismo para la tía Alice y Lord Cohen ...

dijo ichijou sumergiéndose a los niveles de la nariz, soplo algunas burbujas de su boca para relajarse un poco en esa gran piscina de agua caliente, esa gran pared lo separaba del resto de las chicas.

- _Tal vez debería echar un vistazo pervertido solo para meterme con ellos, pero de nuevo, apuesto a que esperan eso de mí. No es como si yo fuera ESE tipo de personaje, pero prefiero quedarme aquí en silencio en lugar de tratar de mirar al otro lado y simplemente ser cegado por un servicio al azar al azar o algo que explota en mi cara._

 _Sí, no soy ese tipo de personaje. Soy de los que me gusta y simplemente dejo que el servicio al cliente ocurra sin previo aviso ..._

-Aaah ~, pero es muy relajante aquí. Pero no puedo permanecer demasiado tiempo o me desmayaré como la última vez.- se dijo a si mismo, salpicando un poco más de agua en su cara para mantenerse despierto. ¿No es ese tipo de ironía, el portador del [Dragón del infierno ardiente] YDdraig Goch, que tiene la capacidad de escupir llamas que pueden convertir cualquier cosa en cenizas de forma permanente, siendo tan débil contra el agua caliente? - _Tal vez es por eso que me gusta tanto la playa, el agua está más fría allí ... Por no hablar de las monísimas onee-san en bikinis ~_ -Antes de que nadie pregunte, no esta hablando de sus hermanas perras- _Hola [dragón galés], ¿qué tan pervertido fue senpai? Sé que era ... Epíteralmente depravado, pero en comparación con él, ¿qué?_

-[SI ESTA ES UNA PREGUNTA SERIA, SÓLO PUEDO DECIR QUE MI SOCIO ANTERIOR FUE LA LEYENDA MÁS PERVULADA, DECLARADA Y ORIENTADA SEXUALMENTE QUE CUALQUIER HÉROE TIENE DERECHO A SER.] -Escucho la voz ronca procedente del resplandor verdoso en la parte posterior. de su mano izquierda, hablando en un tono que era a la vez orgulloso pero miserable hasta el extremo, como uno de esos jodidos idiotas de las películas. -[COMPARADO CON ÉL, HASTA AHORA, PUEDES PRETENDER MUCHO SER UN SANTO. TODAVÍA TENÍA UN CORAZÓN HECHO DE ORO, PERO SU MENTE ESTABA SIEMPRE, CÓMO PUEDO PONERLO, EN LA CABEZA INCORRECTA?.]

-Ahahah ~, senpai era un pervertido. Creo que estaré disgustado si fuera alguien más.- Suspiro con una risa nerviosa, salpicándose un poco más de agua en la cara. - _Senpai era un pervertido, y todos lo saben, pero él era ... ¿Hay algo llamado "noble pervertido"? No sé, todavía estoy orgulloso de ser su sucesor, pero esto solo está limitado por lo que era y por quién era, no por ... ¿Quién ... Él ... lo era? ¡Entiendes la idea!_ -Pero me alegro de que haya sido senpai, el [rey del harén], el "Emperador Dragón Rojo más peligroso" y el [Héroe del inframundo], y espero poder estar a la altura de él.

 **-** [KAH, BUENAS PALABRAS, SOCIOS.]

 **-** [Sí, sigue pensando así y no hay nada que no puedas hacer!]

-Gracias, Yagura, [dragón galés]. Y, por cierto ...

 **-** [Ajá...?]

-¿Zurdo o diestro?

-[¡GRACIAS A DIOS POR LA MANO DE LA DERECHA, BENDITA SEA LA DIESTRA!]

-¡Oh, gracias a Dios!

ZING!

-¡Ay!- _Sí, ahora me siento más seguro usando el guante rojo. Hay un límite para la admiración de alguien, y yo tengo el mío. Puede que sea un pervertido, pero no hay forma de que yo pueda competir contra senpai, o tratar de compararme a hom. ¿Acabo de decir que soy un pervertido? Bueno, tengo una libido, así que podría llamarme así. Ah, qué molesto. Es mejor que te quedes quieto y disfrutes del baño mientras puedo ..._

 _Sí, vamos a relajarnos mientras podamos. Si Nero-san dijo que era cierto, tendré mucho que hacer en los próximos días ..._

...

...

...

Por cierto...

 **-¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ, LUCREZIA-SAAAAAAAN ~ ...?!**

-Oh, entonces me has notado. Estaba pensando que mi presencia pasaría desapercibida para ti.- ichijou señalo su dedo índice contra la peliazul, aparte de el, mientras sus ojos de color naranja se volverían a el y sus los labios de rosa abrirían una sonrisa suave, pero traviesa, una sonrisa única que el "esposo" de el podría hacer ya que, bueno, es una zorra. En cuanto a su cuerpo en el agua translúcida de esa primavera, podría decirse que era de hecho similar a Nemesis en tamaño, y lo único que bloquea el resto de la vista es la toalla de color rosa, pero ichijou estaba más furioso que hipnotizado por nuestra situación actual!

- _¡Que demonios!_

-¿Escuché que estabas hablando con el [dragón galés] en ese guantelete tuyo, o quizás haciéndolo tu novia? No juzgo, por supuesto, Ichijou-dono.

-¡Suspiro! Dame un respiro, sé que son las fuentes termales de los sirvientes, pero compartirlas con alguien más es ...- No le dijo a nadie, solo cruzando los brazos y dejándose hundir en las aguas. - _La lógica humana no funciona en Demonios, y dado que ella es pura sangre, no puedo convencerme de esto. Ojalá todo el mundo en el inframundo camine desnudo._

-No te gusta estar al lado de una mujer tan hermosa como yo.

-Tomo baños para relajarme, no para comer un dulce de ojos.- Dijo, formando burbujas en su boca y nariz mientras Lucrezia se reía con un rubor en su rostro. Escaneo su cuerpo, solo con fines académicos- _y sí, ella es una linda ... Mujer encantadora. No sé, pero su presencia tiene un encanto aún mayor que el de Nemesis-san, como una hermana mayor._ -y con eso, giro en otra dirección lejos de ella. Ahora estaba enfrentando el camino como un mocoso castigado. -Para ser justos, estoy tan acostumbrado a bañarme con chicas, que ni siquiera me importa. Solo ... No intentes nada gracioso, Lucrezia-san. ¡Solo quiero ...!

FOOOOM ~!

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Así! ¡De eso estoy hablando! ¡En serio ...!- Dijo con un gruñido, sintiendo cómo dos ciruelas blandas se aplastaban y le apretaban contra la espalda y dos manos se agarraban sus hombros, mientras se giraba para mirar a Lucrezia ligeramente sorprendida y sin dejar de sonreír. Ella parpadeó una vez.

-¿Ara? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Ese encuentro romántico y el contacto con los pechos de una mujer madura no es suficiente para atraer a este [emperador dragón rojo]? Qué extraño ...- Dijo, dejando escapar una pequeña risa de sus labios y sus manos llegando incluso más lejos a el alrededor de ichijou. Ahora ella estaba cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus pechos ahora tocando y 'meneando' su nuca y los dientes alborotando su cabello un poco. -¿O tal vez ya lo hiciste con esa señora mía, Berolina-sama? No me sorprendería. Después de todo, fui yo quien le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre ... El coito y cómo complacer a un hombre.

- _... Espero que no pueda ver la mueca que hice ahora. Entonces ella era la profesora de sexo de Rina, o algo así. No sé si debería sentirme molesto, excitado o simplemente disgustado, pero estoy sintiendo algo, tanto por ella como por Rina. Sin embargo, no es suficiente para hacerme sentir emocionado._

-No hay reacción. Creo que tienes todos los derechos para heredar el título como el ' _Héroe_ ' del inframundo-. Dijo de manera juguetona, acariciándole la parte superior de la cabeza como si fuera una especie de cachorro, y no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

- _No soy una vidente como Mizuki-san, pero puedo garantizar que me sonríe._

-Como compañero sirviente de Gremory, sin embargo, me alegro de poder prestarle toda mi atención a mi ama, ya que aparentemente tu control sobre tus instintos es muy alto. Puedo ... confiar en ti.

-...- si mueca se suavizó un poco y su cara no le dolió mucho después de eso. - _Ahora que esto es más raro, ¿ella me está dando el tipo de luz verde? No sé, la tía Alice y Aria-san quieren que Rina y yo seamos una cosa, pero viniendo de alguien que aparentemente ha estado amamantando a esa pelirroja mía desde que era bebé ... me siento de alguna manera bendecida.-_ Levanto su cabeza para mirarla, y noto que estaba llorando, aún con esa sonrisa. - _¿Por qué es eso ahora?_ -Pensó ... -¿Lucrezia-san ...?

-Ah ... No te preocupes. Es solo ... Las aguas me marean. Esas lágrimas son ... Una reacción natural.- Ella sonrió amargamente y apartó esos rastros de agua salada con sus manos, mientras ahora ella suspiró y se sentó apropiadamente en el piso de los muelles. Desde esa tensión de antes desapareció; También el se volteo hacia ella, y ahora, estaban sentadas perpendicularmente una al lado del otro, con su cuerpo apuntando hacia ichijou, mientras que el de ichijou estaba en una dirección diferente, pero con su rostro apuntando hacia ella. -Pero como dije antes, confío a Berolina-sama a ti, Ichijou-dono. Sin embargo, no sería demasiado de un simple sirviente.

- _... ¿Qué puedo decir ahora, en esta situación? Vivir con cinco hermanas me enseñó a detenerme y pensar en todo antes de decir algo, aunque creo que me pillé este hábito después de ... 'Ese' incidente. Apenas conozco a Lucrezia-san, y todo lo que me está diciendo es tan repentino que no puedo comprender lo que PUEDO y DEBERÍA decir en esta situación. Es como intentar disparar una flecha en la oscuridad con solo la luna y las estrellas iluminando el lugar_ -no tiene sentido ya que nunca utilizo un arco y una flecha. ¡Las clases de poesía ya están condenadas!.- Al final, suspiro y se echo un poco de agua. -¿De qué estás hablando, Lucrezia-san? Ahora tengo otro par de zapatos además de los de Senpai para llenar.

-...

- _Actúa genial, pero cursi, así es como funciona para mí cuando no tengo más lugar para correr.-_ Le dio una mirada de soslayo en su dirección, y ella volvió a sonreír, no con amargura esta vez. En lugar de eso, se acercó y lo tocó en la mejilla con el dedo índice.

-Tú eres ... Algo más. Esas palabras nunca encantarían a una mujer en lo más mínimo, sin embargo son ... Encantador para mí. ¿Es así como cautivó a Mi señora y la hizo suya, o hay algo completamente diferente bajo ¿esos ojos de pez muerto y sonrisa forzada?

-Tch ...- _Sí, ¿y qué? De nuevo, trato de ayudar a alguien, y ese dice que tengo ojos de pez muerto_ _(probablemente de mi padre de mierda).-_ Suspiro una vez más, y levanté su cabeza hacia arriba, para poder descansar la parte de atrás de su cabeza en el borde de los manantiales y dejarse llevar por las aguas desde el cuello hacia abajo. - _No sé por qué, pero incluso con tanto calor, de mi boca aún podía respirar pequeñas nubes de vapor. Huh, extraño.-_ Lucrezia todavía estaba sentada a su lado, como pudo ver. -Dices así que yo y Rina somos una pareja, pero no somos ... Al menos no oficialmente.

-¿Ara?

- _¿Qué coño acabo de decir?-_ N-No importa ...- _No, ¿en serio? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Era uno de esos momentos de " brotar de los momentos " de los que siempre hablan las novelas ligeras? ¿Me estoy convirtiendo en un protagonista genérico del harén?-_ Esta saliendo de la carretera otra vez, así que antes de que pudiera decir algo más estúpido que eso, levanto su cabeza un poco y golpeo su nuca en el borde de los manantiales. Tal impacto en realidad lo devolvió a la realidad, y suspiro. -Solo estoy ... Siendo mareado de nuevo.

-Encantador, eres exactamente como lo describió Nemis. Un joven encantador que probablemente morirá sin novia.- Ella rió bajo sus manos, y nuevamente el se río por eso.

 _-Nemesis-san piensa que soy encantador, sin embargo dice cosas tan afables a veces. Supongo que ella es realmente el engendro del infierno de la tía alicia. Hah! Acabo de hacer una broma._ \- Aparto sus ojos de ella otra vez, todavía escuchándola reír. ahora es un buen momento para marearse y ahogarse.

-Tu camino con las palabras nunca hechizará a una mujer, sino que acercará a los aliados a tu corazón, y eso es, para un demonio, una bendición.

-Gracias, supongo...?- Esa última sílaba la estiró a propósito porque no tiene idea de qué quiere decir o pasar con eso, y cuando ella volvió a reír, estaba seguro de que eso era algo bueno. -Gracias.

-Más que feliz de cumplir, Ichijou-dono. Aunque solo puedo compensar esas palabras de una manera.- Dijo, respirando profundamente y, de la nada, el sintió que la muñeca de su mano era apretada por finos y fríos dedos formando un anillo alrededor de ella. -Dime ... ¿Ya has estado ... dentro de una mujer una vez?

-¿Eh ...?- Probablemente tenga demasiado sueño y luz para decir algo más, ¡pero se esta volviendo loco, ahora mismo! - _¿Qué fue esoooooo ~? Dentro ... ¿De una mujer? ¿Se está refiriendo a algo más además de "eso"? ¡Maldita seas, debilidad por las aguas calientes, no puedo reaccionar adecuadamente ante lo que sea que ella haga!_ -L-Lucrezia ... -san ...?!

-Solo puedo suponer que la respuesta es 'no', ¿verdad? No seas tímido, hay un encanto oculto en la virginidad de un niño, aunque el de una niña es más precioso. -

- _Está bien, en eso ella está medio-derecha ... no es el momento de pensar en un doble estándar, maldita sea-_ solo podía mover ligeramente su mano empapada y temblorosa ya que aún la empujaría ligeramente en su dirección, y cuando Empezó a tomar el control total de eso, ya podía sentir el contacto con algo cálido, húmedo y carnoso. - _¡Mierda!_

-Yo también no fui tocada, ya que solo puedo dárselo al descendiente de Gremory, como para un pacto entre ellos y los Onoskelis. Pero he estado haciendo esto por un tiempo, así que supongo que será suficiente en tu caso. Aunque es embarazoso ...

-Ah ah...!- ¡Quizo gritar pidiendo ayuda! - _¡Ella me está forzando a molestarla! Claro, esta no será la primera vez que esto sucede, **PERO ¡APENAS LA CONOZCO!** Apenas conozco a Irene-san, ¡ **PERO EL PUNTO ES** ! Ella es ... ¡Me está forzando a tocarla! ¿Ella realmente me usará como un juguete? No, no dejaré que esto suceda. Si ella quiere un toque ... ¡Lo haré solo!_

 _Como en, la tocaré con nuestro consentimiento. Maldita fraseo ..._

-¡Lucrezia-san, sto -...!

¡GLUB!

-Aaah ~ ...

-¿Eh ...?- Y ahora ... Nada. No sabe, pero cree que hizo algo mal. Cuando ... Toco a serena, era carnosa y palpitante, y la sensación era realmente como si fuera la carne conmovedora de un ser vivo. Esta vez, sintió que empujaba algo y luego, más como un toque de gelatina, su mano pasó a través de algo y ahora estaba dentro de... ¿Algo? Más como agua interior. -L-Lucrezia-san ...?

-T-Todavía duele un poco hacerlo, P-pero también se siente tan bien ~.- Ella gimió, y cuando ichijou tuvo la oportunidad, volvió su rostro hacia esa dirección; la adrenalina pura y la velocidad de ese evento despertando a su ser somnoliento para que se mueva mejor. Al final, vio que estaba realmente dentro de Lucrezia-san, pero aquí está el truco, literalmente estaba tocando dentro de ella, ya que mi mano se "hundió" en su estómago ...

- _Santa puto mierda ...-_ ¡Ah ...! ¡Lucrezia-san ...!

-H-hah ~ ... Tan duro, H-hazlo ... Más lento.- el se puso de pie para tratar de echar un vistazo mejor a esta extraña situación, pero en el momento en que lo hizo, ella gimió aún más, gritó en voz baja y tembló un poco, esa toalla rosada colgando de sus hombros, con una pequeña abertura en el medio de su estómago para censurar todo excepto ese lugar. Ahora su cuerpo temblaba y el se arrodillo frente a ella para equilibrarse mejor y evitar cualquier problema ahora. -E-Eso es mejor. Puede que te lo esté ofreciendo, pero por favor toma en cuenta mi seguridad. No hagas que la confianza que deposito en ti se desperdicie, Ichijou-dono.

-U-Umuh. Entendido.- Trago saliva, tratando de hacer frente al hecho de que tenía su mano enterrada en el estómago de una chica de la manera más anti-erótica jamás imaginada. Vio una pequeña cadena de sangre salir del lugar donde la estaba "sosteniendo" y trago aún más fuerte. - _Esto ... Ira a la lista de los momentos más incómodos de mi vida._ -Uh ... Lucrezia-san ... Esto ...

-N-No te preocupes, la herida ... Se cerrará con el tiempo.- Dijo, guiñando un ojo indicando que aún no estaba acostumbrada al extraño órgano dentro de ella ... ¡Lo que resulta ser el brazo de ichijou, en caso de que alguien se le olvide! Después de un tiempo, la herida alrededor de la "mano furtiva" se cerró, y el sangrado se detuvo. -Eso es ... Mucho mejor. Nosotros, el clan Onoskelis, tenemos la capacidad heredada de convertir nuestra carne en esta forma suave y gelatinosa, pero cerrar las heridas sigue siendo tan doloroso ...

-Lo siento.- Dijo con otro trago y volviendo sus ojos a otro lado. En lugar de cualquier otra cosa, Lucrezia soltó una pequeña carcajada, y lo tomó del brazo, ahora.

-No necesitas disculparte, solo te estoy ofreciendo este momento, Ichijou-dono. Después de todo, confío en ti, así sé que no me harás daño.- Ella dijo con una sonrisa, y el parpadeo una vez en su dirección, y una vez lejos de ella. Eso es muy extraño. De repente, ella comenzó a acercarlo más. -Aquí, te dejaré tocar mi útero.

-¡Espera, Lucrezia-sa -...!- Y de nuevo lo interrumpieron cuando su dedo medio tocó algo, y ella dejó de tirarlo. - _Qué es ... ¿Qué es eso? Es suave ... y cálido ... También es un poco elástico, pero tengo la sensación de que podría rasgarlo con solo un toque de mis huellas dactilares.-_ Lo empujo una vez. -¿Qué ... Lucrezia-san, es esto ...?

-Hyaaah ~. Sí, ese es mi útero , Ichijou-dono.- Ella declaró, todavía temblando un poco, aunque podía ver desde allí que ya no sentía dolor, y probablemente estaba sintiendo ... Algo más. Lo empujo una vez más, y ella gimió una vez más. -Huuuh ~, sí, ahí mismo. Este es el órgano que Nemis estaría teniendo a nuestro hijo, pero desafortunadamente, nací como una mujer, así que ... Este lugar no se ha utilizado hasta el día de hoy.

-Ya veo.- Dijo, apartando sus ojos de su mano comida, no es una tarea fácil, debo decir, y de nuevo a sus ojos anaranjados, que estaban vislumbrando una pequeña luz de melancolía. Ella realmente ama, Nemesis-¿Tú ... amas tanto a Nemesis-san?

-Me encanta todo sobre ella y los Gremory. Se llevaron a mi familia cuando nadie más lo haría, por lo que los Onoskelis están eternamente agradecidos por eso, incluso si no nos ven como algo más que meros sirvientes.- Ella hablaba, todavía retorciéndose cada vez que tocaba su útero.

- _Creo que la estoy excitando con este toque íntimo realmente **(realmente, realmente, realmente)** ._

 _Ah, dentro del cuerpo de una niña es muy cálido y acogedor. Ya no estoy asustado. Por alguna razón, tocarla así me da una sensación de paz._ -Extendió su dedo índice y presiono ambas puntas de los dedos sobre su órgano, haciéndola temblar y gemir más fuerte.

-H-Hey, Ichijou-dono ~! N-No es tan rudo, por favor

-L-Lo siento, estoy un poco nervioso. Nunca pensé que el útero de una niña sería ... tan suave y cálido.- Suspiro con exasperación, el sudor frío lo mantuvo despierto durante todo este tiempo hurgando en su órgano. De nuevo, su maldita mano literalmente está hundida dentro de su estómago, ¡por si alguien olvidara eso! ella sonrió y lo tomó de la muñeca otra vez.

-¿Te gustaría saber cómo se siente el interior de un útero?- Ella ofreció. Estaba tan mareado de nuevo que no recuerda lo que dijo por una respuesta, pero probablemente asintió, ya que podía sentir sus dedos hundirse aún más dentro de ella, sus gemidos de dolor y placer haciéndo eco en su oído como poco, Poco a poco fue arrastrado dentro de su cálida y suave matriz. Al final, en un rápido empuje, estaba dentro de élla, y trago saliva con fuerza, sintiendo cada rincón de esa cavidad carnosa, palpitante pero cómoda. Fue ... ¡Como si estuviera escuchando su corazón! Volvió a mirarla, y otra vez con el sonrojo y las muecas de dolor y éxtasis. Apuesto a que se siente bien para una chica. -Hy-Ahyuuu ~, P-puedes ... Sientelo, Ichijou-dono? La parte ... De m-mi mismo centro-c ... En este lugar sagrado ... De dónde viene la vida.

- _No tengo palabras; Estoy literalmente dentro de una chica, sintiendo cada latido de su ser, estando tan cerca de ella, tocando su corazón, con nuestros corazones sincronizados para ese momento. Se siente tan raro, pero no puedo quejarme, esta es la primera vez que me siento en paz. Tal vez el agua de los manantiales finalmente me alcance, tal vez sea la felicidad de estar tan cerca de alguien sin apuro, euforia o riesgo, pero estoy en paz, aquí, con Lucrezia-san. Siento que soy el que está dentro de su útero ...-_ Intento decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero las palabras se secaron dentro de su boca, mirándola también a ella con ojos nublados. Odia admitirlo, pero eso está comenzando a excitarlo, y ella estaba llegando a la nube nueve solo por eso. Dentro de ella, es tan carnoso y cálido. Respiro profundamente, cerro los ojos e intento mantenerse inocente en ese asunto. - _Mantén la calma._ -Se siente ... bien. Es reconfortante, cálido y acogedor, y me siento a salvo por dentro ... Creo que puedo escuchar los latidos de tu corazón, Lucrezia-san ...

-Huhuh, tan confundido, eres como un niño pequeño. Pero los muchachos vírgenes tienen su encanto.- Nuevamente con todo ese encanto.

- _Estas damas demonio hablan con palabras tan extrañas, pero no es que no me sienta halagado ni nada, ser 'lindo' siempre es una ventaja, aunque no mucho._ -La profundizo y ella se estremeció de dolor otra vez.

-K-Kh ~, tan curioso. No te apresures, Ichijou-dono. Si fuera otra persona, estarían asustados. Sé ... Cortés.

-S-Sí.- Dijo dando un paso profundo y ahora metió cuatro dedos dentro de ella. - _Ah ~, es tan carnoso y suave, parece que podría jugar con él para siempre._ -Dentro de Lucrezia-san ... está suave y húmeda ... siente que me vas a aplastar ...

-Uuuh ~, también podría. Ichijou-dono tocándome de esta manera, está bien.- Y ahora el latido de su corazón aumentó. Ella realmente se excita con eso, y ahí va la sexta erección más incómoda de la vida de ichijou. Afortunadamente, lo escondió detrás de su toalla, pero luego Lucrezia se acercó y dijo justo al lado de su oreja ... -Oye, Ichijou-dono ... ¿Quieres poner toda tu mano dentro de mí?

-¿Eh ...?

¡BAAAAAAAM!

-¿Hah ...?

-eh ~ ...?

-¡Joder, maldita sea, Xion-nee!

-Fue tu culpa, muchachos. ¡También quiero escuchar los pedazos traviesos!- ¡Y lo más rápido que pudo, Lucrezia retiró la mano de ichijou de su útero y cerró la herida que le quedaba! Los dos voltearon en la dirección en que escucharon ese ruido, y vieron a la mayoría de los [niños DxD], Xion Quarta, Basara Quarta, Akio Himejima y Nashiro Toujou caídos al suelo, la puerta debajo de ellos indica que se dio por vencida en ellos.

- _Espera ... ¿Nos estaban escuchando todo el tiempo?_

-¡Ah! Ichi-nii.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí ?!- Grito él saltando de las aguas y escondiendo la erección que estaba teniendo ahora, que se calmó después del susto, y señalo a los cuatro niños dragón celestiales que estaban junto a la puerta. -¿Estabas ...? ¿¡Nos estais espiando? ¡¿Qué demonios, incluso Akio-san y Nashiro-san ?!

-ara ara, en realidad estoy sorprendido de que nuestra libido sea tan sorprendente para ti, Tsukino-kun, somo Hyodo esta en nuestra sangre. Pero viendo que estás con Onoskelis-san, puedo decir que estaré tranquilo ahora.- ¡miro a Akio con una sonrisa y una cara que casi dice que no le importa desde el principio que se haya dado cuenta de que los descubrió! -Si no estoy un poco decepcionado, podría agregar.

-¡Solo estoy aquí para entregar un mensaje, nyan! ¡No estaba espiando a Ichijou-nii-chan en absoluto, Nyan!- Nashiro dijo con una voz dudosa y cubriéndose la boca, ¡pero no lo creyó en lo más mínimo!

- _Pero, ¿un mensaje? Ahora eso es algo que quiero escuchar ... ¡Mientras no sea idiota!_

-Bueno, pareces tener las manos ocupadas por ahora, así que te dejaré bajo su cuidado, Ichijou-dono.- Y antes de que pudiera explotar o algo así, Lucrezia se levantó de donde estaba sentada, se ajustó mejor la toalla que caía, y le dio un último adiós jugando un poco con su cabello mojado. Ella le dio un gesto de silencio y un guiño, y susurró. -Somos camaradas siervos, así que puedes pedir ayuda ~ en caso de que la necesites.

Nadie más escuchó eso, y sin pensarlo dos veces, también se despidió de los demás y los dejó solos. el se volví hacia la mano que ... Tocó su parte más íntima, y noto que sus cuatro dedos, los que tocaban su femineidad tan crudamente, tenían sangre en ellos.

- _Woow ~, así que realmente toqué su útero, y la sensación, la calidez y la suavidad todavía están en ellos._

 _Esta fue una gran experiencia y, con respecto al sexo en general, la mejor hasta ahora. No hay prisas ni ruidos, solo yo y ella, lo que hace las cosas sin problemas, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Ella dijo que es una Virgen, pero parecía tan tranquila e indiferente al respecto, como si fuera una experta en eso. Me pregunto ... Me pregunto si me dejará tocarla otra vez ..._

¡ZAP!

BZZZZZZZZZZZ ~!

-Hyahooooooooooow ~!- Y su sueño desapareció en el momento en que una pequeña chispa cruzó el lugar y sacudió la piscina en la que estaba, la poderosa conmoción lo hizo moverme casi a niveles inhumanos y salto de los muelles, besando el suelo con su trasero apuntando al cielo. Se escucharon pasos húmedos en el área de su primavera, y cuando levanté la cabeza, vio a los [niños DxD] mirándolo. -Eso no fue agradable, Akio-san ...

-Esto se llama amor duro, Ichijou-kun. Era la única manera de despertarte, de todos modos.- Ella dijo, lamiéndose los labios y poco y guiñándo. Oh, debe ser el espíritu BDSM de Himejima nuevamente. -Aunque estaba revitalizando un poco. Gracias también.

-Aparte de eso, nii-chan, creo que conoces el mensaje que recibimos para ti, y por qué estamos aquí en primer lugar. El sonido de los oídos fue solo ... Una ventaja, supongo.- Xion abrió una sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos, su hermano gemelo haciendo lo mismo.

- _oh, están hablando de ESO._

-¿Te refieres a la misma razón por la que Nero-san me dio la [replica de Ascalon] en primer lugar?- Movió la muñeca de su mano izquierda para aclarar su punto, y todos asintieron con la cabeza por el. - _Sí, esa fue la razón por la que me dio esa poderosa espada, no es solo por protección contra la nueva [emperatriz dragón blanco] (¡maldición, no recuerdo su nombre!), Sino para matar literalmente a algo ..._

El [mal supremo](las buenas intenciones del demonio), que se encuentra bajo el territorio Gremory.

-Así que ya que ya vamos a terminar esto. ¡Aria-nee y Yuno-nee también nos están esperando!- Basara le ofreció una mano, y poniéndose en el suelo, ichijou acepto para ponerme de pie.

- _No sé qué es este [mal supremo], pero parece importante. Además ... Por alguna razón, ¡estoy ansioso por encontrar eso!_

-Eh ... Pero primero, ve a cambiarte a algo, Ichijou-niichan.

-Correcto.- Y corrió al vestuario para encontrar mejor ropa para esa ocasión ...

Como siempre, su estancia en el inframundo no puede ser tan tranquila, después de todo ...

* * *

 **parte 3**

baño de las niñas

- _Fwaaaah ~, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que me bañé en la sección de primavera especial de Gremory, casi olvidé cómo se siente ~. No es que no me importe sumergirme en la bañera de un plebeyo como Ichijou, ¡pero nada se compara con el gran centro de baño que mi familia tiene para nosotros solos ~!-_ pensó rina

-Bañándote de tan buen humor ... Me hace retroceder un poco.- Escucho a sus espaldas, mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su hermana mayor, Némesis, poniéndose su ropa interior, su colección especial de lencería, y dándole también una sonrisa.

- _Kyah ~, ha pasado un tiempo, sí._

-No puedo creer lo mucho que has crecido desde la última vez que te vi.

-¡Oye! Eso es grosero, Némesis ~! ¡Ahora puedo usar tus sostenes porque estoy en una edad avanzada!- Dijo con orgullo, resoplando y llenando su voluptuoso pecho con orgullo. Sin embargo, por su frase, se sonrojé un poco y bajo el volumen de su voz para unirse allí. -Pero, sí, ha pasado un tiempo, antes de todo ... espero.

-Uh-huh. Entonces, ¿cómo está tu brazo?- Ella preguntó, y para eso, rina se quité el brazo derecho que estaba envuelto en un tejido impermeable para mostrar su nuevo miembro artificial aún cubierto de vendajes. -Katalia-san fue muy amable al prestar parte de sus células para reconstruir esa, aunque no sé por qué lo mantienes envuelto así.

-¡Porque se ve rudo !- Levanto el puño derecho y le dedico una sonrisa a su hermana mayor, que solo frunció el ceño un poco y gesticuló con la boca "no realmente". Ahí va el orgullo de rina! - _como ella es la que habla, con los ojos rajados y colmillos todo el tiempo. Apuesto a que ella hace eso solo para parecer más amenazante ... Más Nemezanta ... Uuugh ~, qué extraño es Ichijou en momentos como este, con tantos juegos de palabras que hacer._ -Además, porque Lady Beelzebub dice que no puedo eliminarlos por ... Funciones especiales que tiene.

-¿Qué tipo de características?- Ella preguntó, pero rina mantuvo la boca cerrada porque no quiere estropear la sorpresa! Ella frunció el ceño aún más; pero al final, suspiró y volvió a vestirse con su camisón rosa. -¿En serio, Rina? Creo que estaré mejor sin saberlo.

-Ahora, me estás recordando por qué me fui de casa en primer lugar.- Dijo, ¡pero rápidamente cerro si boca con su mano! - _¿Qué ...? ¿Me oyó?_

-¿Dijiste algo?

-N-Nada ... Lo siento.- Dijo. En serio, eso fue realmente grosero y hacer que Némesis vuelva a estar triste ... prefiere morir. Trago saliva una vez más y abrió la mejor sonrisa que pudo para enfrentarla de nuevo. Tal vez pueda distraerla de eso con otra idea. -H-Hey, Némesis! ¿Dónde pones el mil -...

-...?

-...

-¿Rina ...?

-...

-¿Rina? ¡Oye, Rina!

-...

-Rina, ¿qué pasó?

Ella pregunta qué pasó, sin embargo, ella sabe exactamente qué sucede. Cuando rina estaba a punto de decirle algo, lo vio. Carne chamuscada, negra como la ceniza y exponiendo algunos nervios y músculos, incluso algunos huesos, toda la zona se ve como un cráter en una piel tan hermosa y clara, quemándola toda la espalda en una cicatriz gigante y horrenda, una marca inamovible en la piel de nemesis. Allí estaba, la marca que Miyama Enma dejó sobre su hermana mayor, quien trató de protegerla

- _... Si yo no estuviera ... Allí, o si ella no se molestó en absoluto, tal vez ... Solo tal vez ..._

Antes de darse cuenta, su hermana mayor ahora estaba arrodillada frente a ella, regresandola a la realidad, pero en realidad no podía responderle de ninguna manera. los labios de rina se movían, sin embargo, no podía oír o saber lo que estaba diciendo, todo lo que podía oír era decir que Némesis ...

 _-_ No, no es así! Deja de decir eso! Soy tu hermana mayor, ¡debería ser yo! ¡Rina, sal de ahí! ¡Ni siquiera me duele, así que detente, por favor!

- _Ah, creo que tengo una idea de lo que estoy diciendo. Yo solo ... No quiero saber si estoy seguro de eso. Todo está muy borroso en este momento ..._

Cuando volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la sala de baño. Ahora Némesis la arrastraba por el pasillo por el brazo, completamente vestida con su camisón y rina se dio cuenta de que también llevaba su pijama blanco. Al final, solo en otro parpadeo noto que la arrastraba a la cocina, y una vez allí, abrió la nevera y tomó una botella de leche para ofrecersela.

-Bebe.- nemesis ordenó con una cara seria, y solo ahora notando cuán pesado era su tono de voz, rina logro pensar y decir una oración.

-¿Q-Qué ...?

-Bebe, ahora!- Ella misma abrió la botella y levantó la barbilla de rina para hacerla beber esa leche, ese líquido frío, dulce y denso que corría por su garganta. Parpadeo una vez, dos veces, ¡y ahora se dio cuenta de que se estaba ahogando!

- _¡No puedo respirar!-_ ¡N-Ne ...!

GLUB!

-Ne-yo ...

¡ GLUB !

-¡Por favor ...!- Y tuvo suficiente. Cogiéndola por las muñecas, corto su contacto con la botella y bebió el resto todavía en su boca, algunas gotas de él escupiéndonos. -¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nemesis la acercó más y la abrazó. Todas sus fuerzas para luchar contra ella desaparecieron. rina se derritió como mantequilla en sus brazos, y descansé su cabeza en su clavícula.- _Huh, Ichijou tiene razón, ser mimado se siente bien de vez en cuando._ -Lo siento, némesis.

-¡Basta! ¡no hablea! ¡Hasta que te deshagas de ese pensamiento, no irás a ningún lado!- Ella dijo, jalándola más fuerte en su abrazo.

- _Hyuuuuh, recuerdo ahora, lo vi, la enorme cicatriz que tiene en la espalda, y creo que ... me volví catatónico. ¿Puedes culparme? Esa cosa, tan fea y que ni siquiera las [lágrimas de Phenex] pueden curar, marcadas para siempre en la espalda de mi hermana, y porque tuvo que salvar a alguien tan ingrato como yo ... ¡Odio esto!_

-Créeme, Rina. ¡Esto no es nada comparado con lo que sentiría si te hubiera perdido! ¡Las dos estamos vivas, y eso es lo que importa! Deja de decir" ¡Lo siento! " O '¿y si!', Esto ... Me pone triste. ¿Eso quiere decir que te hubieras convertido en cenizas?

-...- No pudo decir nada, estaba dividida. Por un lado, esa cicatriz mancharía para siempre la piel de su hermana como un tatuaje trastornado, y por el otro lado, se alegra de que las dos estén vivas. Suspiro, y levanto su cabeza para mirar los ojos púrpuras de nemesis que brillaban en la cocina oscura. Esos ojos morados y malditos que solía odiar tanto, ahora parecían lo más cómodo del mundo. Ella se acercó y la besó en la mejilla.- _Ah, ahora recuerdo, ella solía besarme allí mismo._ -Yo ... No sé qué decir. Hay tanto que quiero decir ... a todos.

-Cállate por ahora, y descansa un poco.

-Ja, simplemente no puede ser dura por un instante; ¿cierto? Esa es la Némesis que conozco.- Ella la soltó, y ahora le ofreció esa botella de leche, que tomé un sorbo rápido.- _Ah ~, la leche después de un baño caliente es buena ~._

-Toma un buen sorbo de leche y descansa. No necesitas ... pensar demasiado a partir de ahora, Rina.

-Sí, lo entiendo. Gracias, Nemesis.- Y por alguna razón, su hermana se sonrojó y se dio vuelta para no ver su rostro.- _Está avergonzada, ah, no importa, todavía tengo leche, y mi mente está más clara ahora. Aún así, tengo tantos problemas que tratar aquí en el inframundo, mejor empiezo con el pie derecho.-_ Tomo otro sorbo de la leche y todos sus problemas desaparecieron -Haaah ~, la leche es de hecho lo mejor después de un baño.

-Sí, así es.

Siempre lo es, especialmente esta vez, este único momento ...

¡BAAAAAAM!

-Hyuh ~?- El momento se mató cuando escucharon un fuerte sonido de golpes que provenía de la puerta, y cuando se dieron la vuelta, vieron la propia [nobleza] de rina caída en el suelo, haciendo todo lo posible para levantarse y escapar de esa orgía confusa. ¿Qué ...las han estado escuchando? -Chicos ...?

-¡Berolina-sama ~! ¡Qué demostración de amor fraternal, estoy tan conmovida ~!- la primera en mirar a rina con ojos soñadores fue su [Torre], poniéndose de pie y jalándola por los hombros, haciéndole mirar el brillo rosado de sus lindos ojos. -¡Tanto amor, tantas emociones fuertes ~! ¡Mi [Rey] es de hecho una gran persona que seguiré en las profundidades de Naraka!

-Waaah ~, Liu Bei, me estás lastimando otra vez ~!- Gimió porque ella realmente está tratando de aplastar sus codos con sus temblores y agarre. Al darse cuenta de eso, ella la soltó mientras el resto de su [nobleza] se acercaba para mimarla también.

-¡En serio, creo que tendremos que cambiar todas las puertas en esta maldita casa!- Escucharon a Nemesis gruñir, pero se calmó una vez que Whiswain y Natalia acudieron a ella para pedirle perdón. Guan Yu en cambio le repitió las mismas cosas, y al final, todos se reían con lo absurdo de la situación.

- _Jaja, tener amigos es bueno!_

 _Lo que me recuerda ... Todavía tengo algunos otros problemas que abordar en el inframundo ..._

* * *

 **parte 4**

profundidades de la mansión gremory, ascensor a la sala G

-...

-...

-...

-Entonces ... tocar el interior de una niña se siente genial, ¿verdad?

-¡Cállate, Basara-san!- Y ahí va. No es la mejor manera de poner fin al silencio allí, pero es algo. Desde que Basara, Nashiro, Xion y Akio lo llevaron a ese lugar, un ascensor de metal antiguo que hasta ahora solo se dirigía hacia abajo; nadie ha dicho una palabra, lo cual es realmente extraño, especialmente de parte de los gemelos y Nashiro. Además, esos son los [niños DxD], así que eso le dice que tiene algo que ver con su "Guantelete del Emperador Dragón Rojo". Suspiro una vez más. -Pero, uh ~, ¿alguna razón para todo esto? Soy un poco curioso, si no te importa.

-Lo siento por la rudeza, nyan ~. Desde que Rina-chan vino sin previo aviso, no tuvimos tiempo suficiente para arreglar las cosas correctamente, nyan ~-. Nashiro se volvió hacia el y aplaudió de una manera disculpándose. Eso le hizo parpadear con sorpresa, y descartar que ganar una mano.

-¡No pasa nada! Solo tengo curiosidad, eso es todo- Dijo, volviendo sus ojos de Nashiro a Akio, quien le dio un giro de cabeza de SHAFT para darle una mirada.

-No te preocupes por eso, Ichijou-kun. Una vez que estemos allí, te explicaremos todo. De todos modos, no es como que lo rechazarás. Aria dijo que eres una buena persona y muy fácil de tratar. -

- _Ella dice eso, ¡pero en serio quiero dar marcha atrás ahora! Akio-san ... No tiene todo ese aura amistosa que otros [niños DxD] tienen, tal vez es su herencia de ángel caído, no sé.-_ Sintió a Basara codeándole, y luego le guiño un ojo.

-Así que puedes estar tranquilo, nii-chan. No tienes que preocuparte por nada.

- _Ese es el problema, torta de arándanos! No sé con qué me estoy enfrentando, y esto solo me preocupa más. Pero como ninguno de ellos quiere explicarme al menos una cosa, mi única opción es ir con la corriente.-_ se volvió hacia adelante, y en cambio apunto a la nuca de Xion.- _Huuuh ~, esto es muy aburrido ...-_ Está bien, está bien. Solo puedo suponer que es por mi [arte sagrado], ¿verdad? Siempre lo es. Bueno, no puedo decir que tengo opción, de todos modos.- Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, y de repente todos sintieron silencio. - _Oh, mierda, arrastré este viaje aún más profundo en el culo del mundo. Mejor pensar en algo para iluminar el estado de ánimo._ -Entonces ~ ... Xion-san, tú y Basara-san son ... Descendientes de Lady Xenovia, ¿verdad? ¿La portadora de [ExDurandal] y una de las las chicas del harén de Senpai?

-Sí.

-...

-...

-Bueno.- _¿qué pasa con ella, de todos modos? La primera vez que me encontré por segunda vez hasta ahora, ella ha sido un verdadero dolor para leer. ¿Es feliz o es estoica?-_ se volvió hacia Basara y él simplemente se encogió de hombros. Mentalmente, probablemente le está diciendo que se dé por vencido o algo así.-Así que, ustedes también son buenos espadachines, ¿verdad? ¡Esas espadas son realmente geniales!

-...!- Y de la nada, en lugar de todo el pesimismo, todo el viaje puede ser solo su imaginación, pero de repente tres de los cuatro niños dragones allí temblaron en un instante, solo Xion continuó mirando hacia adelante, inmóvil .

 _\- Huuuh ~, ¿qué?_

-Sí, eso es correcto. Papa Zino nos enseñó bastante sobre lo que aprendió del abuelo Zen cuando aún vivía, así que creo que somos buenos espadachines.-

- _Ella contestó. Ah! ¡Una reacción! ¡Eso es bueno! Al menos el estado de ánimo no era tan malo ahora.-_ Sin embargo; cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para hablar con Basara, quien tenía las manos juntas, como si le suplicara que parara o algo ...

-¿Por qué lo preguntarías?

-Bueno, ya ves, también estoy tratando de aprender a ser un espadachín, y tengo algo de entrenamiento básico ya que mi padre es maestro de kendo, y Aria-nee me dio algunos consejos y me enseño algunas técnicas en la semana dorada, pero creo que todavía necesito un poco más formación.- Continuo, todavía mirando su nuca un poco más emocionado. - _Realmente necesito más consejos sobre el manejo de la espada, porque de lo contrario solo seré ese niño con la enorme espada moviéndolo arriba y abajo como un loco._ -Entonces ... Ya que eres una buena espadachina, ¿podrías enseñarme algo uno de estos días?

-...!- No sabe lo que sucedió, todo lo que pudo escuchar fue que los gritos mudos provenientes de los otros [niños DxD] salieron de esa conversación, lo cual comenzó a preocuparle más que la condenación que le esperaba debajo. Un poco más de acción desde que Xion giró su cabeza un poco, de una manera que solo podía mirar su oreja.

-¿Es así? ¿Tú, quieres que te enseñe habilidad con la espada? ¿De verdad estás interesado?- Ella preguntó de nuevo.

- _Estoy empezando a preocuparme un poco, ya que esta es la primera vez que dice tantas oraciones, y todas suenan como un cuestionario más que cualquier otra cosa.-_ Miro a mi alrededor y Nashiro y Basara firmaban que no debería decir nada más. - _¿Me pregunto porque?_ -Sí, claro! Sería ... Honorable.

-¡Oh, idiota

-pendejo, nyan ~!

-¿Eh ...?

ZOOOM!

¡PUSHH!

¡BAAM!

-por un demonio que si Amor. Puedo enseñar. ¡ CUALQUIER COSA !- Y ojos estrellados; babeando boca y aura roja ardiendo con pasión! Esa era la figura de Xion ahora, quien simplemente empujó a ichijou hasta el borde de ese elevador y lo enfrentó con esos ojos miel soñadores de aspecto shoujo. Di que? -¡¿Cuál es tu tipo, Ichijou-niichan ?! ¡Espadas largas! ¡Espadas bastardas! ¡Sabias! ¡Tal vez algo exótico como cimitarras o chakras !? Alguna vez has intentado sujetar uno de dos filos! ¡Oh, qué tal una katana o un cuchillo kibhler! ?!

-Eh, eh ~ ?!- _Ahora estoy asustado, ¿qué es ella, una espada otaku? ¡Mierda, ella es una espada otaku !_ \- Volteo dus ojos hacia la dirección de los demás, y todos miraban

con ojos compasivos y "te lo dije" escritos en sus caras.

- _Oye, ¿cómo debería haberlo sabido? Espera ... No me digas que estaba feliz, en las pruebas del Dragón ... ¡Porque estaba peleando! ¡Ah, estoy frente a un verdadero pervertido! ¡Espere! Cálmate, Ichijou! Sigue el flujo, y todo estará bien.-_ Respiro hondo, y todavía lo miraba emocionadas, logro decir. -Uuuuh ~, tal vez ... ¿espadas anchas?

\- claro! Tienes [Rhongomiant]! Basara y yo [Duranda]l y [Excalibur],ya que papa zino dividio la espada de la abuela para que cada uno tuviera una, el se quedo con [durandal IV], solo para aclarar las nuestras son las originales, la iglesia las pidió de vuelta, pero en su lugar les dimos la [durandal II] de vasco-sama, la [ira justificada del cielo](Ten kara no seitōna ikari) y una versión mejorada de la [replica de excalibur] ahora tienes esas en su custodia creyendo que son las espadas originales de la abuela Xenovia, ¡pero creo que podemos enseñarte una cosa o dos!-

- _Demasiado cerca, muy cerca! ¡Su rostro está peligrosamente muy cerca de mí! ¡Alguien me salve! No puedo respirar!_

-¡Oye! ¡Quizás Nero-niichan pueda prestarnos sus espadas! ¡Tiene una colección de espadas sagradas prototipo, además de [Clarent] y [Virgil]! ¡Nos divertiremos tanto batallando entre nosotros! ¿¡Qué piensas !? ¿Huh ?! ¿¡HUH !? HUUUUUUUUUH ~~~ ?!

-¡Ah ah ah!

-¡Y aquí estamos!

BAM!

El ascensor se detuvo abruptamente con un golpe sonoro, que fue suficiente para que ichijou escapara de las garras de Xion y se alejara de ella, Basara lo empujó más cerca para darle una carcajada y un pulgar arriba. Hay cosas llamadas palabras que a veces funcionan mejor que las acciones; Pero de todos modos; todos se alineamos frente a la puerta, que comenzó a abrirse y revelar una habitación que, por alguna razón, le dio escalofríos por la espina dorsal ...

Era una habitación bastante grande, pero vacía. Nada más que dos paredes negras de cada lado, y una puerta derecha grande, blanca e imponente justo en frente de nosotros. Era una enorme puerta de doble puerta que parecía más segura que cualquier otra cosa, la superficie de mármol blanco puro se combinaba con el piso blanco y contrastaba con las paredes negras que la sostenían, que frente a ella podía ver dos conocidas figuras frente a él, uno de ellos mirándonos.

-¡Oh, hey hermano! ¡Nunca pensé en verte temprano!- La rubia dragón dijo con un gesto, mientras la compañía de mantenimiento de cerca hacía lo mismo. Saludo a las dos.

- _Siempre es bueno ver a mi mentor y ... Hermana mayor.-_ que tal, Aria-nee, ha pasado un tiempo. Me aseguraré de que Rina llame antes de ir de visita-. Ella se rió de su broma, como todos los demás. se volvió hacia la chica de largo cabello plateado y vistiendo un esmoquin con los brazos cruzados, además de Aria-san.- _Uh ~, este aura madura y exótica, esa ropa y esta mirada en su rostro que casi dice que debería estar en algún lugar en este momento. Creo que la recuerdo de las pruebas._ -Y tu ... Yuno-san, estoy en lo correcto?

-Si eso es verdad.- Ella suspiró y le dio una ligera mano. -Me alegra que te acuerdes de mí, [devorador de pechos](oppai eater).

¡TWICH!

-¡ [devorador de pechos] mi culo! ¡Ichijou! ¡Tsu-ki-no I-chi-jo-u!- ¡Casi podía sentir una vena que salía de su cabeza al escuchar ese nuevo apodo embarazoso! - _¡¿Que es eso?! 'Oppai eater'?! ¡¿De dónde vino eso ?!-_ Le apunté con un dedo. -¡Por favor, recuerda eso, Yuno-san!

-Eh ~? ¿Cuál es el problema? Desde que usaste esa técnica en Ginko-chan, creo que es apropiado.- Dijo en un tono estoico pero haciendo un puchero lindo, ¡mientras la cabeza de ichijou empezaba a doler tanto!

- _Ah, qué demonios! Creé [Level Zero] solo para contrarrestar a senpai, ¡y sin embargo se les ocurrió esa cosa de 'Oppai eater'! ¡Solo mi suerte!_

-Además, esto significa que eres el nuevo [dragón Oppai]. ¿No estás contento de ser el [Dragón Oppai], Ichijou-san?

-¡No, no lo estoy!

-Oe, oe, oe, cálmate, niichan! Estamos aquí para hablar de otra cosa. No dejes que Yuu-nee te distraiga.- Basara lo sacó de su pequeño arrebato con ese pequeño susurro, que lo devolvió a la realidad después de un tiempo.

- _Él tiene razón, estoy aquí para atender cualquier asunto que Aria-san tenga conmigo. Huuuh ~ pero esta cosa de 'Oppai eater' es una molestia ahora ~.-_ Suspiro y cruzo sus brazos.-Uf, bien.- Dijo, volviéndose hacia Aria, quien también detenía su risa mientras se volvía hacia el. -Entonces, ¿qué está pasando, Aria-nee? Estoy aquí, como pediste, creo. ¿Qué es? ¿Se trata de este [mal supremo]?

-Sí, de hecho. Pero primero, bebe esto.- Ella comenzó con un tono serio, pero antes de nada, le dio una ... ¿Una botella de leche ? Sí, parece que es leche, huele a leche, la consistencia aparentemente es la misma, y pudo ver un pequeño vapor de azúcar saliendo de ella. El color era un poco demasiado marrón, sin embargo. ella notó su vacilación, mientras sonreía. -No te preocupes, hermano. Es leche, caliente y con un poco de chocolate en polvo para ayudar a bajar más fácilmente. ¡Créeme, te sentirás cien veces mejor con esto!

-Ah, está bien! Aquí, déjame... ¿Cuál es el truco?- Estaba a punto de coger la botella, pero quito la mano justo a tiempo, y la rubia abrió sus ojos de felicidad con sorpresa. - _Hahah, no. En serio, ¿qué pasa con eso? Apuesto a que ni siquiera es leche de ... Fuentes confiables. Desde que abrió una sonrisa temblorosa, estoy más que seguro de que esa cosa tiene una mierda oscura pasando._ -Entonces, Aria-nee? ¿Cuál es la trampa? ¿Qué pasa con esa leche?

-¿Qué estás tomando, hermano? Es solo leche ...- Ella sonrió aún más, pero el frunció el ceño un poco. Aria podría ser mucho más inteligente y más fuerte que el, pero apesta a la mentira. se quedaron frente a frente por un tiempo, y después de un rato, ella continuó diciendo poco a poco. -Solo leche ..

-Uh-huh, solo leche.

-¡Solo leche!

-Leche...

-¡Leche! ... De los pechos de diferentes mamás del inframundo mezcladas con algunas [lágrimas de Phenex] que obtuve de Richard-nii.

- _¡Lo sabía! WAAAAAAAH , ¿qué demonios? ¿Ella realmente me está obligando a beber esa abominación? La leche materna de las madres del inframundo se mezcla con las lágrimas de Phenex? ¡¿Quién diablos salió con esta maldita receta ?! ¿Y por qué razón?-_ Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de enloquecer físicamente, ya que Akio se acercó a el y le susurró al oído en un tono serio.

-Ichijou-kun, te recomiendo que te lo tomes. No sabemos qué pasará en el momento en que abramos esa puerta, así que es mejor que te lamentemos ahora que lamentar después. Confía en mí.- Tal temor, y sin un atisbo de sarcasmo o tendencia al masoquismo. Todos sus deseos de asustar desaparecieron, y miro alrededor para ver las reacciones de todos. Sí, se estaban riendo un poco, pero por alguna razón ese aura incómoda aún se cernía sobre todos, y cuando se volvió hacia Aria, ella lo miraba con cara de preocupación.

- _Wow, entonces esto es serio ...-_ Suspiro- _está bien entonces._ -Está bien, está bien. Lo beberé, ¿feliz ahora?- Dijo finalmente dándoae por vencido, pero en lugar de sonreír o algo que dijera que estaba jugando con el, Aria suspiró aliviada. Eso solo lo hizo sentir más incómodo. -Pero, ¿en serio? Lo único que falta es un pezón ...

-Oh, no te preocupes, tengo uno aquí por las dudas.

-Espera, no. ¡Estaba solo jugan -...!

¡SNAP!

Demasiado tarde, la rubia solo sacó un pezón de goma del bolsillo y lo puso sobre la botella, entregándoselo ahora.

- _Está bien, no tengo nada que decir allí, solo el hecho de que voy a beber en una botella de bebé. Beber leche materna ... En un biberón, eso es probablemente el más bajo que he alcanzado hasta ahora. Sé que ella solo está considerando, pero vamos.-_ Suspiro- dijo que iba a beber, así que no tiene otra opción. Levanto la botella y apunto el pezón a su boca, pero no antes de darse la vuelta para decir algunas cosas. -Si esto alguna vez abandona este lugar, todos los senos presentes irán en una taza en un instante.

Se rieron, sin embargo cruzaron sus brazos frente a sus pechos protectoramente, con la excepción de Basara quien solo se rió. Suspiro una vez más, y chupo de ese pezón de una vez, sintiendo el dulce chocolate mezclado con el líquido amargo. Es mucho más denso que la leche normal, y no podía sentir la salinidad de las [lágrimas de Phenex], si son como lágrimas regulares. Bebió lo más rápido que pudo para poner fin a eso los más rápido posible, y en ese momento, la botella estaba vacía. Con un suspiro final de aire, termino el biberón y saco la leche con chocolate que quedaba de sus labios. Todo el mundo aplaudió como si acabara de hacer la cosa más rudo de la historia, sin embargo, solo podía sentir asco a si mismo. Hoy será marcado como el peor día de su vida ...

-¡Felicidades, hermano! ¡Así se hace! ¡Un problema menos!- Aria sonrió mientras aplaudía, pero esas palabras no pudieron consolarlo lo suficiente ya que todavía llevaba el biberón.

- _Tengo ganas de vomitar, el sabor de la leche con chocolate caliente en mi lengua solo empeora las cosas. Me siento como basura.-_ Luego ella se acercó y le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente.

-Entonces ~, ¿cómo te sientes, [emperador dragón rojo]?

-¿Cómo me siento ... Me hiciste beber leche materna, de mujeres que ni siquiera conozco, de un biberón y me preguntas cómo me siento al respecto?- _¡Y ahora era mi momento de enloquecer! ¡¿Que demonios?! ¿Cómo me siento acerca de esta situación? ¡por senpai, y dicen que los protagonistas masculinos no saben cómo insinuar!_ -Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo, se sintió ... Más ligero. - _Huh, por alguna razón, ahora me siento más ligero, no solo eso, sino también más saludable. Es como ... Es como si acabara de despertar de una siesta después de una gran comida y un buen baño. Me siento genial, mejor que eso, ¡vigorizante incluso!_ _¿ es eso por la leche?-_ Miro su mano, y había un pequeño aura parpadeando a su alrededor, desvaneciéndose poco después.- _Wow, quién sabría algo tan loco como eso podría funcionar._ -me siento ... En realidad, me siento genial. Guau, es Es como ese gourmet-Hunter de ese manga después de que sabe algo delicioso (antes de ir a toda culinaria-Lovecraft, por supuesto). ¿Qué fue eso?

-¿De verdad ~? esa es la receta secreta del [clan hyodo], creada por el mismísimo lord azazel, Eso realmente funcionó en el abuelo después de que usó su modo [DxD Dios], [Dragón Deificado](aserción divina del dragón imperial) por primera vez. Entonces, ¿por qué no funcionaría contigo, [devorador de pechos]-san?

- _De nuevo con ese apodo! Pero quizás ella tenga razón: dado que [Level Zero] usa la energía de los senos para recuperar poder, beber de los reales podría tener el mismo efecto. Además, con esas lágrimas de Phenex, podría ser una poderosa bebida energética para personas como yo._

 _De nuevo, me alegro de estar en un mundo en el que esas palabras tienen sentido, o de lo contrario sería una charlatanería completa y grosera. DxD, ¿eh?_

-Eh, interesante. Sin embargo, ¡no me respondiste, Aria-san! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?- Le pregunto, lanzando la botella a un lado, tal vez para que pudiera parecer menos ridículo con una cara seria y una botella de bebé en la mano. Su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa real, y en su lugar se llevó la mano a su bolsillo, donde recogió un juego de llaves viejas.- _No estoy ... Me gusta dónde va esto ..._

-Está bien, está bien. Bebiste la leche, así que supongo que estamos listos.- Ella dijo con una sonrisa; cuando pasó alrededor de Yuno y buscó un pequeño ojo de la cerradura que estaba escondido detrás de una protección redonda dorada con una "L" impresa en ella. -Dime, Ichijou, cuando Nero te dio la [replica de Ascalon], ¿mencionó algo además de la posible amenaza del [emperador dragón blanco]?

-Correcto.- Chasqueo los dedos para convocar a su [Boosted Gear] y la mata dragones [Ascalon]. -Sí, mencionó algo sobre matar al "mal supremo del clan gremory" que yace dentro de las entrañas de la casa Gremory. Lo que sea que eso signifique, creo que es lo que está detrás de esas puertas, ¿verdad?

-Sí, de verdad. Y ahí va, aunque relamente seria mas exacto llamarla el "mal supremo del clan hyodo", después de todo ella provino de nosotros Espero que estés listo, ¡porque estoy a punto de mostrarte algo realmente genial!

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Aria puso la llave dentro de su agujero respectivo y la dio vuelta en un movimiento suave.

¡CLANK!

La puerta hizo eco, y ellos comenzaron a moverse por sí mismos. El ojo de la cerradura engulló su totalidad clave respectiva, ya que las puertas comenzaron a abrir espacio para algo. En el final; abrieron un pasaje a la oscuridad, la oscuridad total al otro lado. Tsukino ichijou trato de mirar dentro de él, frunciendo el ceño un poco contra la negrura frente a todos nosotros, y luego ...

¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ~!

- _¿Q-qué? ¿Qué fue eso?-_ No sabe lo que acaba de pasar, ¡pero todo su cuerpo tembló contra esa presencia veloz, fría y oscura que acaba de pasar a través de el! Miro a su alrededor, y no fue el único afectado por eso. Todos los demás [niños DxD] elevaron sus aura. ichijou abrazo su propio cuerpo para enfrentar el repentino frío, mientras los otros comenzaban a caminar hacia la oscuridad. - _Q-¿qué debería hacer ahora? Esto es ... Esto es bastante familiar ... Esta sensación de terror y poder ... Recuerda ..._

 _La primera vez que sentí el [emperador dragón blanco]_.

-Oye, Ichijou ... ¿Conoces a los antepasados de Ginko -chan? Los más conocidos, por supuesto.- Escucho a Aria decir, mientras ella se detenía en su camino para darse la vuelta y mirarlo a la cara, de espaldas a la oscuridad.

-¿Los antepasados de Ginko-san? Quiero decir, creo que lo sé, pero ...Eran ...senpai, Lord Vali y Lady Kuroka, ¿verdad?- Dijo, todavía temblando un poco, pero ahora teniendo control total sobre mi miedo repentino. Aria chasqueó los dedos.

-Sí, exactamente. Además de ser de los [niños DxD] es decir los descendiente de el abuelo , ginko también esta entre los descendientes de Lucifer, los hijos de Lord Vali. Uno de ellos vino de la [gata dragón] Kurobara la Negra, Kurogin, este tuvo una hija la cual a su vez quedo embarazada y depués de dar a luz murió protegiendo a su hija recién nacida esa era ginko, ella quedo al cuidado de su abuelo que luego dejó a Ginko para nuestro cuidado.

- _¿Me está dando una conferencia? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? A menos que ...-_ su sangre se congeló. ¡Y miro su [Boosted Gear], que estaba reaccionando como loco ahora!

-Pero había otra, otra doncella de Lucifer además del kurobara, y eso era ...Liliana Hyodo, la [verdad ardiente](shinmaeru), la hija de nuestro ancestro, el [Emperador Dragón de la Verdad Ardiente] la hermana gemela del [Dragón infinito], la [dragona de la eternidad] Lilith.

-...!- ¡No tenía palabras para eso! - _Una segunda hija! ¡Un segundo descendiente de Lucifer además de Ginko-san! la actual [emperatriz dragón blancoi] me estaba diciendo la verdad, había una segunda, pero pensar que era la hija de la hija de senpai y el falso dragón Ouroboros ... Esto es ... Esto es ... espera, ¿ouroboros?, la [diosa dragón del infinito], ¿como es eso posible?_ \- aria-nee, acabas de decir que lord vali tuvo una hija con una hjia de senpai,cierto?

-si

-y que dicha hija era hija de uno de los [dioses dragón](ryuujin), cierto?

-así es, el abuelo tuvo en su haren a ambas, ophis-sama y lilith-sama, aunque por supuesto jamas lo hizo publico ambas estaban ligadas a el "ejercito de desastre" por lo que eso causaría un escándalo en el mundo sobrenatural-dijo aria

-y mucho mas si a eso agregas que eran los hijos nacidos de ellas, el hijo de ophis-sama, el tío jigen y la hija de lilith-sama, liliana-continuo yuno

-nuestro abuelo las escondió, arreglando que los dioses jefes pusieran sobre sus cuerpo centenares de sellos que ocultaban sus presencias, impidiendo así que sean localizadas-dijo akoi

-las oculto en su harem bajo los nombres de fisu y risu, diciendo que eran sus concubinas, 2 hermanas gemelas dragón a las cuales recogio, pocos sabián-termino basara

-¡¿como es eso posible?!, ophis y lilith con senpai, como en el infierno paso esto

-no tenemos idea-dijo xion-todo lo que sabemos es la leyenda que se nos contó, es casi un cuanto de hadas para nuestras familia y dice...

 _"hace mucho tiempo durante el [caos de lilin], la gran diosa ouroboros solo buscaba una forma de matar al gran rojo para así recuperar el dominio de la [brecha dimensional], para eso se alió con un ángel caído que le ofreció un ejercito para su lucha todo lo que debía darles era poder, pero poco sabio ella que ellos solo buscaban esparcir la desgracia, pero no le importo mientras pudiera conseguir su cometido, pero entonces algo paso, sus ojos vacíos que a nadie veían se fijaron en algo, un dragón rojo capaz de obrar milagros, un ser simple que rechazo el poder fácil de la ira solo para cumplir una promesa, un dragón que hizo algo que se pensaba imposible, cambiar su color, las escamas rojas como la sangre se volvieron de un rojo tan profundo como sus deseos carnales y brillante como el fin, ella miro a dicho dragón que poseía algo que podía ser tan infinito como ella, y se acerco a el para ver cual era la clave, buscar cual era el secreto del dragón rojo y si dicha verdad le permitía entender por que esta aquí y la razón de ser del gran rojo, ella se acerco a el, cualquier otro ser hubiera huido o salido corriendo al verla a ella pero en lugar de eso el se acerco a ella y la abrazo, para el ella no no era un monstruo, un villano o un jefe final, el solo vio a un ser inocente que buscaba llenar el vacío en su interior, el le dio un hogar, un hermana, una familia, el le dio lo que nadie jamas se atrevió a darle a esa diosa, amor"_

Aria chasqueó los dedos, y en el fin, toda la oscuridad se iluminó. Lo que se estaba ocultando era una sala inmensa y vacía, cuyas paredes no podía ver, apoyando el techo invisible con enormes pilares repartidos por todo el lugar. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que los ojos de ichijou vieron primero, lo primero que vio una vez que la habitación se iluminó ...

Era una chica inmóvil, desnuda, de tez pálida y pelo plateado, colgando del techo y crucificada en una cruz al revés por varios, innumerables velos rojos cubriendo todo su cuerpo y uniéndola a ella, solo unos pocos arrancaron para mostrar sus características antes mencionadas, con extrañas palabras escritas en ellas, palpitando y brillando como un corazón verdadero, incluso más rápido ahora con nuestra presencia.

-Lilith con nosotros ya no esta tras irse con Ophis después del [casi apocalisis] y la tía liliana y el tío jigen, nos han dado permiso para esto.- Explicó Aria ahora señalando a la chica suspendida por los velos Carmesí. -¡Pero allí está ella, la nieta del falso infinito y el [diabolos dragón dios] y hija del [demonio supremo] Lord Vali Lucifer ...!, ¡quien tiene la sangre de satan y lucifier!¡ ella es el [error de satan], la falla de nuestro abuelo, las "buenas intenciones del demonio", el hijo amado!

Evelyn Livan Lucifer.

* * *

 **parte 5**

brecha dimensional, navío del emperador dragón

-...!

-Elizabeth, ¿hay algo importante?

-No nada.- Mintió. Está pasando algo, y la [divina divisora] reaccionó a eso como ella.- _¿Qué fue eso? Todavía estamos en la brecha dimensional, pero algo que llega desde tan lejos y en un lugar ni siquiera la causalidad funciona bien. Sé que debería estar emocionado ya que esto solo significa que se avecina algo grande, pero ¿por qué no puedo dejar de temblar? Alguna idea, nii-chan?_

 **-** {...}

 _-Vali-niichan?_

-{ELIZABETH, PUEDES HABER NOTADO ESTO AHORA, PERO ESTE SENTIMIENTO ES REALMENTE LA SENSACIÓN DE UN DRAGÓN DESPIERTO. Y NO SÓLO CUALQUIER DRAGÓN, SINO QUE TIENE UN AURA SIMILAR A LA MÍA .} -Albion habló dentro de su mente, y jadeo sorprendida por eso.

- _Wow, ¿eso significa que un [dragón celestial] potencial se despertó hace un momento? ¡Eso es genial! Pero, ¿qué pasa con ese sentimiento de temor? Ni siquiera cerca ... Como sea, el actual [emperador dragón rojo], lo sentí. Sin mencionar, él no habló, pero el nerviosismo de Nii-chan se está acercando a mí.-_ ¡De verdad! ¡Eso es realmente genial! ¡Vamos donde sea y compruebalo- Hablo, pero de repente algo dentro de su corazón la hizo sentarse en su lugar. - _¿Sobre qué trata? ¡Es nii-chan otra vez! De alguna manera me está reteniendo en el lugar_.-¿Q-qué? Oye, ¿cuál es la gran idea, nii-chan?

-{ mocosa, si quieres vivir lo suficiente para tratar de superar a los gustos de del hijo anterior de Lucifer y la [singularidad], solo puedo decirte que dejes pasar a esto. Confía en mí, no tienes ninguna posibilidad, ella tenía que ser sellada por el mismo Issei Satanas para ser controlada.}

- _Haaaaah ~ ?! ¿Qué es estooooooooooo ~ ?! Nii-chan me está diciendo que no pelee con alguien? ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? ¡si dices que en realidad es una chica en este universo es más creíble que eso! ¿Qué te hace pensar que no voy a derrotar a este nuevo regalo? ¿No dije que quería superarte y me apoyaste en esta idea hasta el final?_

 **-** {Heh, a tu edad solo le habría podido hacer frente usando mi modo [DxD lucifer], [diabolos dragón](coronación demoníaca del dragón celestial). Porque ... Esta nueva cosa que ha despertado ... Es mi hija.}

-Oh, ¿te refieres a la chica nekomata que tuviste con Kurobara-ane? Ella no parece tan fuerte.

-{¡CUIDA TU BOCA CUANDO HABLES DE MI HIJA!}

- _¡ Whoa ~! Solo estaba bromeando, ¡pero Nii-chan también es un papá cariñoso ~! ¡Estamos aprendiendo algo nuevo todos los días!_ -Sin embargo, pronto se limpió la garganta, se recompuso a sí mismo y comenzó a hablar de nuevo en su habitual ser presumido.- _Heh; no, ya perdiste, Vali_.

-{ ¡TOS!, Sí, Kurogin fue una de ellos, y muy buena en las [artes sabias]. Pero había otra, como sabes. Uno que ... Podría coincidir conmigo a pesar de ser solo una niña pequeña. me hubiera encantado pelear antes ... Eso. Me pregunto qué estarán pensando los gobernantes del inframundo, desatando ahora a Evelyn ...}

-Tch. Quién sabe.- Suspiro, sentándose en su lugar y mirando el entorno caleidoscópico de la [brecha dimensional]. - _La hija de Nii-chan con el engendro del falso dragón de Ouroboros Lilith y el [rey demonio] satan... Según él; ella es estúpidamente bonita y fuerte también! Quiero pelear con ella uno de esos días ... Pero también valoro mi vida, y ya que nii-chan lo dice, creo que un no es un no._ -Bien, entonces. Dejaré esa sola. ¡Pero! ¡Si alguna vez nos cruzamos, lucharé contra ella!

 **-** {Y estaré allí para ayudarlos a los dos. Manténgase alerta, mocosa.}

-Ya ya señor.- Le dijo al brillo en el dorso de su mano derecha, y pronto desapareció.- _Huhuh ~, amigo, estoy tan cerca de hacer algo, y no sé qué._

-Lisa, ¿te estás llevando a Lord Albion o Lord Vali otra vez?- Y sacándola de su estupor, Artie la llamó en la plaza del barco, parada justo donde debería estar el techo de esa dimensión ... ¿O tal vez es la pared? ¡La [brecha dimensional] es un lugar difícil de precisar!

-Sip, pero nada más. Algo sobre ... El inframundo o bla-bla-bla. No te preocupes por eso, Artie.- _Porque si lo haces, serás una más que me atrapará en el culo, y no quiero eso.-_ Suspiró, y en cambio sostuvo en una de sus manos una pequeña runa dorada.-¿Oh, qué es eso?

-Es una señal que el barco recibió del mundo humano. Al parecer, alguien con bastante poder está tratando de convocarnos mediante el uso de la [puerta del dragón] y la localización de [Divine Dividing].

-¡Santa vaca! ¡Identificar a Arubin y a mí dentro de la [brecha dimensional] es toda una hazaña! ¡Sin duda el remitente es negocios!- se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se volvió con ojos soñadores hacia ella.-¿En serio? ¿En serio? ¡Una señal que me llegó en la [brecha dimensional]! ¡Este ser debe ser el primero!- ¡Dijo con tantas expectativas! -¿Qué es lo que dice? ¡Apuesto a que quiere pelear conmigo o algo así!

-No dice nada, pero viene del mundo de los humanos y quiere hablar contigo. ¿Nos iremos?

-¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Jajajaja!- se río, usando su [Divine Dividing] para volar por todo el barco y luego aterrizar ...

¡CAHAM!

Chocar contra el frente

-¡realmente necesito aprender a aterrizar uno de esos días!- Bajando el pie en su cabeza y dando la orden. -¡De acuerdo, [Ryuuteimaru]! ¡Al mundo humano vamos! ¡VELOCIDAD ADELANTE!

No dijo nada, solo gimió cuando giró en otra dirección y siguió su camino de regreso al mundo de los humanos.

- _Lo que sea que llame; Estoy ansioso por encontrar y luchar contra ti, ¡y tal vez sacar mi cabeza de la oportunidad perdida que hizo nii-chan! Hah! No importa, estoy emocionado ahora! ¡Veamos quién está detrás de esta señal!_

 _Solo puedo esperar que no me aburra hasta que vuelva a encontrar al [emperador dragón rojo], ¡cualquiera que sea su nombre!_

* * *

 **parte 6**

profundidades de la mansión gremory, sala G

Entonces, la hija del "emperador dragón blanco más fuerte" que jamás haya vivido y su doncella, nieta de la [diosa dragón de la eternidad], Lilith Hyodo y el "emperador dragón rojo mas peligroso" que ha existido. Sellada dentro de las entrañas de la mansión Gremory, por varias cintas que retuvieron su supuestamente inmenso poder, con los poderes del [Dragón desvaneciente], [Dragón gales], lucifer y el [poder del infinito] de la [diosa dragón] Ophis, el "mal supremo del clan hyodo". Tsukino ichijou tiene que admitir que ha sido un año infernal desde que Rina comenzó a hacer una [nobleza] y, sin importar cómo lo mires, esto va más allá de las expectativas de cualquier persona, para visitar allí de todos los lugares. aria se volvió hacia su hermanito, que ha estado contemplando ese lugar durante bastante tiempo ...

 **-** Evelyn ... Liván ... Lucifer , hija de Lord Vali y la nieta de Senpai y Lilith ...- Repitió una y otra vez, mirando al mismo tiempo asustado e hipnotizada por la figura crucificada al otro lado de este lugar. No pueden culparlo, esta un poco sorprendido y honrado de estar allí.

-Sip, ese nombre es una broma bastante enfermiza cuando lo piensas, también la han llamada, Evelyn Hyodo Lucifer, Evelyn Lucifer Ouroboros y otra combinaciones así.- dijo aria mientras se ríe nerviosamente, sin molestarse si él entendía eso o no, ya que todos se voltearon hacia la chica que de vez en cuando temblaba y se movía un poco en su lugar de descanso.- _Si mi querido Nero transmitió el mensaje correctamente, entonces Ichijou debe saber qué hacer._ -Sin embargo, no estamos aquí para discutir nombres ridículos ...

-Si lo fuéramos, puedo pensar que media docena encima de mi cabeza ...

-¡ **Akio** ...!

-Solo decia ...

-Nashiro-chan, ¿puedes leer su aura? ¿Algo anormal?- Le dije a la oppai-loli nekomata, que caminó hacia su lado y parpadeó unos ojos mirándola ... su tía por el otro lado. No saben cómo, pero hoy en día Evelyn comenzó a actuar tan frenéticamente, y cada vez que paso por esa parte del territorio de Gremory, los hyodo pueden escucharla de una manera que no pueden explicar. Ella solo puede estar reaccionando a los nuevos [dragones celestiales]. Ichijou ya llegó a ambos [rompe balance] y [unidad de juggernaut], así que tal vez esa fue la razón por la que está tan inquieta estos últimos meses. aria se volvió hacia Nashiro. -¿Entonces, alguna noticia?

-Sí, nyan. La energía de Evelyn parece querer salir de los sellos, tanto que está tratando de implosionarse, nyan.- Ella dijo volteándose hacia aria, luego hacia el dragón rojo actual. Las mentes extrañas piensan igual de verdad, mientras que sus ojos verdes se contorsionan en un ceño confuso, solo para parpadear una vez.

-Déjame adivinar, probablemente soy yo el culpable, o algo que hice con mi [Boosted Gear] está haciendo que Evelyn reaccione así.- Esos significan lo mismo, idiota. Akio, Basara y Xion se acercaron a él, mientras desentermaba su [arte sagrado] de vuelta a su cuerpo.

-Bastante, Ichijou-kun. Puede que no lo creas, pero un vínculo entre las almas es más fuerte de lo que podrías dar crédito.- Dijo Akio con una pequeña chispa saliendo de su palma, cortesía de su abuela. -Puede ser por el [longinus], podría ser porque la Esencia del viejo aún descansa. Es que Evelyn está reaccionando, y si esto continúa, bueno, tendremos un silo nuclear de clase Dios caminando por el inframundo.

-OH Ok. Ya casi me muero un par de veces, veamos si esta vez las cosas van bien.- Frunció el ceño y convocó su [Boosted Gear] con la [replica de Ascalon] otra vez, su voz goteaba de sarcasmo. Sin embargo, le dieron tal cara que pronto abandonó su ser sarcástico habitual, y comenzó a cargar sus propios poderes, tomando respiraciones profundas cuando su equipo impulsado comenzó a anunciar su [BOOSTS] .-Está bien, estoy listo para ir. Ddraig dijo que podría entrar al [Balance Breaker] en unos momentos. Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? Pedir amablemente que no arruine el lugar parece estar fuera de dudas.

-Solo hay una manera para nosotros en esto, [devorador de pechos] debemos dejarla inconsciente -. Dijo Yuno con una voz seria, señalando a Evelyn y frunciendo el ceño desde su punto de apoyo. Ichijou parecía querer contrarrestar nuevamente su ridículo apodo; pero pareció calmarse cuando la peliplata le dirigió una mirada seria. Señaló nuevamente al descendiente del [Dragón Lucifer] y chasqueó los dedos. -Sus sellos se están debilitando cada segundo, pero todavía están tratando de suprimir el inmenso poder que tiene dentro. Debemos destrabar a Evelyn de inmediato y derrotarla antes de que comience a estabilizarse y tomar el control de sus poderes.

-¿Y no podemos simplemente tratar de matarla de aquí porque ...?

-Sus sellos también sirven como un poderoso escudo contra las fuerzas externas, por lo que nadie va a desmantelarla accidentalmente. Por no mencionar, ella tiene su propia Versión de [REFLEXIÓN] , ataques tan normales, incluso con ella en ese estado, no hará nada. El único que podría destaparla, tanto de su Escudo como de sus restricciones ... Fue el abuelo Issei Satanas -. Yuno completado. Ichijou dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, pero pronto la determinación regresó a sus ojos, y él asintió, mirando hacia el [arte sagrado] -Entonces, como puedes sospechar, es por eso que el niño de Aria te dio [Ascalon], ya que eres el único que puede usar [PENETRAR] y eludir las defensas de su cuerpo. Queremos que [PENETRES] en Evelyn ...

-Fraseando allí, Yuno ...

-Usar [Ascalon] para que finalmente podamos acabar con su locura y estabilizar su mente, tenemos el permiso de nuestros padres y los lideres del clan así que hagamoslo.- Y Yuno suspiró, se ajustó la corbata y se cruzó de brazos. Ichijou agarró con fuerza la mano de su asesino de dragones, todavía mirando profundamente a la "hija de la Estrella de la Mañana"(myojo no musume), y parpadeó una, dos veces. demasiada presión, tal vez? También sería así en estas situaciones, aria estiro la mano a ichijou para darle una palmadita en el hombro y darle un tranquilizador pulgar.

- _No sé si esta es la manera correcta, pero supongo que esto es lo que una hermana mayor debería hacer en esta situación._ -No te preocupes, hermano, ¡por eso estamos aquí! Vamos a distraer a Evelyn, entonces cuando estés listo, no necesitarás tanta energía para el último movimiento.- Le dijo, acariciando sus hombros con golpes amistosos y haciendo todo lo posible para dar su mejor sonrisa. el la miró, luego a su [Boosted Gear], luego a su propia mano y, en un gesto de amabilidad, él solo, ruborizándose un poco.

-Gracias, Aria-nee. Ojalá ... podría hacerte parar de temblar también.- Él se dio un suspiro derrotado. a ella no le llevó demasiado tiempo darse cuenta de lo inquieta que estaba mi mano.

 _-Jaja ... Vamos, Aria. Eres el descendiente del "Emparador Dragón Rojo más peligroso" de todos los tiempos, el [Héroe del inframundo] y la [santa princesa dragón], no debes temer nada ... Excepto tal vez Nemesis poniendo su dedo en la tostadora de nuevo, pero el el punto es! No puedes mostrar debilidades, no cuando tus hermanos menores están mirando. Eres la genial hermana mayor, ¿recuerdas?_ \- Asintió con la cabeza por él también, y él le dio el visto bueno.

-Creo que estamos listos para irnos. Lamento romper el estado de ánimo, pero mientras más Evelyn continúe derramando energía, más se debilitará el sello y más control sobre su poder una vez que se despierte. Tenemos que ir rápido.- Dijo Yuno, alcanzándonos y señalando a la chica crucificada en el otro lado de la habitación, aria es el que generalmente la regaña por no leer el estado de ánimo, pero ahora tiene razón. Pueden ser todo amorosos más tarde, es hora de patear ahora. Aparto su mano de los hombros ichijou y se puse las mangas para la próxima supuesto, primero tendrán que usar todo lo que tienen ...

-Está bien, entonces ¿cómo la destapo? Es decir, Yuno-san dijo que Senpai era el único que podía hacer eso, y dado que él es el que recibió el [Boosted Gear ...]- Preguntó Ichijou, mirando a Evelyn y a los demás dirección a su alrededor, probablemente para encontrar algo que pueda ayudar. conociéndolo, probablemente no le gustará la respuesta, pero esta vez es obligatorio. Aria estaba a punto de decir algo por él, pero Basara se acercó a él primero para susurrar algo en su oreja. Ichijou frunció el ceño de una manera molesta y se sonrojó, mirando a todos a su alrededor, mientras que Basara se rió y compartió un choca esos cinco con su hermana. El dragón rojo actual agitó sus brazos. -¿De verdad? Quiero decir ... ¿De verdad?

-Jajaja ... Sí, esto no fue una sorpresa para ti, ¿verdad?- se río nerviosamente, ya que todos tenían una reacción diferente, Akio se rió bajo sus manos, los gemelos se mantuvieron solos, Nashiro se sonrojó y soltó una risita, mientras aria y Yuno compartían una mirada, y se encogían de hombros.- _el abuelo ... Nunca cambiaría.-_ Ichijou suspiró, y de nuevo miró a todos graciosamente. -Sí, sé lo que eso significa, no diremos nada, ¿verdad?

SIGHT!

\- Terminemos esto antes de que mi dolor de cabeza empeore.- Suspiró, masajeándose las sienes un poco y gruñendo irritado. Él agudizó sus ojos con determinación, ahora mirando a la chica del otro lado. Sonrieron por él.

-Bien, ¡arreglemos esto y consigamos un dragón de los traseros!- Dijo aria recogiendo uno de los velos que estaba en el piso para ofrecérselo.- _Creo que desde esta distancia de ella es lo suficientemente bueno, por lo que no habrá ataques sorpresa, al menos no a los que no reaccionaré.-_ ichijou de repente se quedó en silencio, respirando profundamente y aún con ese rubor en la cara. -Vamos hermano, no seas tímido. No diremos nada, y esto es realmente necesario para ti ...

-... Baja ... Chúpate tu ... Evelyn

-¿Eh ...?- Eso la sorprendió sin protección. Cuando estaba a punto de darle ese pedazo de velo, murmuró algo por lo bajo. No sabe, pero eso sonaba demasiado sugerente. Acerco su oído a el para que pudiera escuchar mejor. -¿Dijiste algo, her-...?

 **-GGG ... BAJA AQUÍ Y DEJARME CHUPAR EN TUS PECHOS, ¡EVELYN!**

-...?!

-Pffff ~ ... AHAHAHAHAH! ¡LO DIJO! ¡REALMENTE MIERDA LO DIJO! ¡EL ABSOLUTO IDIOTA!- Y el ambiente se convirtió en una broma tan pronto como Ichijou dijo esas palabras, sonrojándose aún más y ocultando su rostro con vergüenza cuando las palabras 'pechos' resonaron por toda el área, tomando algunas risitas y risas del resto de nosotros. Lo peor vino, sin embargo; cuando los hermano Quarta chocaron en el aire, riéndose de los gastos del nuevo dragón rojo! -¡Esto va a nuestro libro, Xion-nee!

-¡Sí! ~ ¡Que se marquen como las palabras de Tsukino Ichijou para toda la eternidad!

-¡Que se jodan, chicos! ¡Eso fue una broma! ¡Los destruiré a ustedes dos!- ¡Y Ichijou levantó su [replica de Ascalon] en el aire y preparó un golpe asesino contra los Mellizos, que todavía estaban bailando en total euforia y listos para tomarlo como una broma! Antes de que pueda pasar cualquier cosa

¡BAM! BAM! ¡BAM!

Akio, Nashiro y Aria alcanzaron a todos ellos y los golpearon fuertemente en la cabeza, un golpe gigante e hinchado que apareció en sus cabezas.

-¡Por favor, quédense en el juego, ustedes tres! ¡Este no es el momento para los juegos, nyan!- Dijo la nekomata con cara de puchero, mientras aria abanicaba su propia mano, y Akio se estaba soplando su propia mano ya que había un corte allí debido a los ataques reflejos de Xion.

-Nashiro tiene razón. Terminemos con esto, o tendremos que poner a los niños a dormir antes.- Sonrió la Himejima, levantando una de sus manos y dejando que algunas chispas negras volaran alrededor, con eso fue suficiente para asustar a los hermanos Quarta. Ichijou todavía estaba haciendo pucheros y tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, así que nuevamente aria le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, suspirando.

-Puedes vengarte de esos dos más tarde. Por ahora, intenta salvar tus fuerzas para Evelyn. Escuché que es una adicta a la batalla como su padre, así que no bajes la guardia.- Le dijo, y después de un rato, Ichijou la miró con ojos verdes de pez muerto y asintió con ojos agudos. Él sabe qué hacer. Con eso fuera del camino, le entrego ese pedazo del velo rojo y lo envolví con su mano izquierda. -Lo que tienes que hacer, en realidad, para liberar a Evelyn es usar [rompe vestidos] con tu habilidad [PENETRAR] en esos sellos de velo. Esto provocará una reacción en cadena que los cancelará uno a uno hasta que lleguen a ella. . ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

-...

-...?

-Sabes, es por una mierda así, es tan fácil de creer que senpai pondría un comando de voz en este sello.- Él suspiró, y aria se reí. Sí, no es sorpresa allí. Terminó de envolver algunos de esos sellos en su brazo alrededor de su [Boosted Gear], y tomando una respiración profunda, invocó un circulo mágico carmesí en su brazo, que comenzó a aparecer a través y a través de ese velo, alcanzando a otros y enredándose entre todos, más como las luces en un árbol de Navidad. Al final, toda la habitación estaba llena de círculos rojos que corrían a través de los velos, el más grande justo en frente de Evelyn. y él tomó un último aliento, levantando su mano temblorosa y cerrando los ojos. -E-Está bien ... Aquí vamos. Mira, no recuerdo cómo usar [PENETRATE], así que voy a dar esto de una vez. Vamos. [Dragón galés],

 **-** [¡SÍ!, HORA DE RECUPERAR LA HIJA DEL INFINITO]

- _Sí, aquí vamos. Para salver el monstruo incontrolable del inframundo, la hija de la Estrella de la Mañana, y la heredera del Infinito ...-_ todos primos hagamos esto mostremos por que somos los [niños DxD]

-[ROMPE VESTIDO ...!]

¡CHAS!

[¡PENETRAR!]

ichijou simplemente chasqueó los dedos, y de repente, con el sonido de cristales rotos, la runa alrededor de su mano envuelta se desvaneció, y el velo carmesí a su alrededor también se desgarró. No se detuvo allí, una por una esas runas mágicas se activarían, y poco a poco ese largo trozo de tela se desgarraría como polvo viejo de la existencia.

Esto sucedió a través de todo el pasillo, basura Carmesí yendo a todos cuando finalmente comenzaron a alcanzar a Evelyn, tan frío como el sudor de hielo que corría por sus frentes. Solo ahora notaron que estaban temblando y secamente tragaron lo hay otra manera, si no la detenien ahora, cuando sus poderes aún están sellados y aún no ha recuperado toda su fuerza, el Inframundo podría estar en gran peligro. Al final, el único símbolo de [DRESS BREAK] fue el que estaba frente a Evelyn, y cuando todos se detuvieron, hubo un momento de silencio, y luego

¡DOOOOOON!

una brillante luz plateada iluminó toda la habitación, ¡haciendo que cubran sus ojos para protegerlos! Se escuchó un ruido fuerte y, luego de unos segundos, las luces se apagaron, y lo único que quedó en esa cruz fue ... Evelyn misma. Estaba inmóvil, tranquila, y cuando la gravedad finalmente la alcanzó, cayó y se estrelló contra el suelo como un muñeco de trapo.

-¡Formación de batalla, rápido! ¡todos a [modo imperial]!- Ordeno aria, y todos pronto alcanzaron sus armas para el posible enfrentamiento, aria invoco espadas mata-dragones artificiales de su [arte sagrado] Artificial, [puertas de salomos], luego extendido su mano a su cuello tomando la cruz de plata que de el colgaba y dijo algo.-anselmus, cyril, gregorios y simeon en nombre de los malvados que sirvieron a la santa doncella hija de monarca dorado, ve a mi [argento](santa espada de la princesa dragón)- tras eso la cruz brillo de luz dorada expandiendo su tamaño hasta convertirse en una estad occidental de un solo filo con una mango en forma de cruz, xion y basara preparados sus [excalibur] y [durandal] respectimente, nashiro invoco decenas de ruedas de fuego blanco, yuno saco varita hechas de un brillante metal y con varias grabados la [varita de misteltein] mientras akio se envolvio a su misma en rayos blancos y negros, en ese momento todos abrieron sus bocas para decir un canto

aria

[yo aquel que despierta]

[soy el dragón celestial que robo el tesoro del rey y la sonrisa del cielo]

[alabo al "infinito" y le rezo a los "sueños"]

[seré la princesa dragón que acompañara a los cielos ]

[y prometo mostrarte el jardín del amor de la santa madre]

akio

[yo aquel que despierta]

[soy el dragón celestial que robo el rayo de dios]

[hago caer al "infinito" y me aferro a los "sueños"]

[seré la sacerdotisa profana que bendecirá al relámpago]

[y prometo mostrarte al rayo caído de los cielos]

xion/basara

[yo aquel que despierta]

[soy el dragón celestial que robo la espada de dios]

[corto al "infinito" y traspaso los "sueños"]

[seré la espada imperial que aplastara al mal]

[y prometo mostraste la violencia que dios aprobó]

nashiro

[yo aquel que despierta]

[soy el dragón celestial que robo el principio de la naturaleza]

[limpio al "infinito" y doy vida a los "suenos"]

[seré el gato infernal que purificara los deseos]

[prometo mostrarte la llama divina de bestia pura]

yuno

[yo aquel que despierta]

[soy el dragón celestial que robo la protección de dios]

[sello al "infinito" y protejo los "sueños"]

[sera el cañón místico que arrasara el árbol de los mundos]

[y prometo mostrarte la grandeza del dios de la guerra]

[¡MODO IMPERIAL!]

ahora todos ellos esta cubiertos con mini armaduras de escamas orgánicas sus ahora elevada al punto de destruir el suelo y distorsionar el ambiente

La chica del otro lado, cuyo cabello plateado ha crecido tanto que se parecía a ese fantasma de cinta de video, comenzó a moverse, y tan lentamente trató de sostener su propio cuerpo con sus delgados brazos. Primero un brazo, luego el otro, luego las piernas apoyando la parte superior de su cuerpo y la cabeza apuntando hacia arriba, parecía más un niño que cualquier otra cosa con esos movimientos, mirando hacia otro lado y explorando la pared donde una vez estuvo sellada, lejos del mundo .

-Ah ... Ah ...- eso vino de ella, pero no pudieron escucharlo muy bien, y estaba muy bajo ya que estaban a algunos metros de distancia. Incluso pensaron en relajarme un poco y tal vez preguntar si aún tenía algunos pensamientos sólidos, pero su sangre se congeló en el momento en que comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, agachando la cabeza solo hacia un lado, y luego lentamente girando, el sonido de las articulaciones agrietamiento llegando a ellos con aura escalofriante. No vieron nada detrás de esas sucias y largas capas de cabello, ¡pero de repente algo brilló en ellas! -¿DRAGÓNNN GALEEESSS ...?

-...!

ZOOOM!

DOOOOON!

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Ni siquiera podían parpadear, y Evelyn cubrió toda la distancia de su punto al derecho junto a ellos, ¡la onda de choque de su dislocación los hizo volar! Casi los estaba alcanzando con sus manos y círculos mágicos, pero aria reacciono a tiempo, y estrello su espada [argento] contra ella, enviándola volando de regreso al otro lado, cuando chocó contra ella y rompió la cruz invertida que estaba sellada después la bombardeo con las espadas mata dragones, el brazo de aria casi se rompió con ese violento impacto, y le tomó unos segundos darme cuenta de que también destrozó las mata-dragones lanzadas en un millón de pedazos.

- _Oh, mierda, Shin-niichan me regañará de nuevo.-_ Me volví hacia el grupo. -¿Están todos bien?

-Sí, fue solo el susto. Estamos bien-. Dijo ichijou el cual se puso de pie con el resto del grupo, tomando a [Ascalon] de nuevo y apretando con fuerza su Guantelete. -¡Entraré en [Balance Breaker] ahora! Si lo uso ahora, ¡quizás pueda alcanzarla y atacar!

-No lo hagas, Ichijou-san! Te convertirás en un objetivo fácil como ese.- Antes de que Ichijou pudiera ponerse la [armadura de escamas del guante aumentado], sin embargo, Yuno levantó una de sus manos, y bajó su [arte sagrado], junto con [Ascalon]. -Está apuntando al [dragón galés], así que por ahora tienes que fundirte con nosotros. Sin mencionar que si ingresas al [Balance Breaker] ahora, tu reserva de energía se agotará más rápido. Por ahora, concéntrate en [PENETRATE] y encuentra el mejor forma de atacar.

-¡Tiene razón, nii-chan! Los sentidos de Evelyn son erráticos ahora, así que no podrá vernos o sentirnos correctamente por un tiempo, ¡nyan! ¡Guarda la armadura de escamas para más tarde, nyan!- Nashiro se acercó para abrazar a Ichijou por la espalda, y después de esos puntos, gruñó entre dientes, pero bajó su [Boosted Gear] y se agarró con fuerza a la [replica de Ascslon]. Tienen razón, Ichijou es el objetivo más fácil y más débil que todos, pero él es la carta de triunfo contra Evelyn. El [gato dragón] ahora comenzó a exhalar una niebla maldita alrededor, y pronto su aura estuvo escondida dentro de ella. -Solo lo usé para ocultar mejor nuestra presencia. Ella nos atacará independientemente, pero será más difícil para ella detectar a Ichijou-nii. ¡Eso nos dará suficiente tiempo, nyan!

-U-Ugh ...- Y hablando del diablo, literalmente, todos voltearon hacia donde aria arrojo a Evelyn, y ella comenzó a deslizarse lentamente por la cruz de la que estaba colgando. Su cuerpo se deslizó lejos de él, y estaba a punto de tocar el suelo, pero luego los hermanos Quarta fueron más rápidos y ambos dispararon un rayo sus espadas interceptadas en forma de cruz

-[crisis del dragón cruzado]-gritaron los gemelos contra ella inmovilizándola en el camino de nuevo.

-¡en el blanco! Bien, Xion-nee!- El gemelo más joven dijo con el pulgar hacia arriba. Xion le dio un pulgar hacia arriba, pero luego un destello de un rayo en forma de dragón cortó su conversación, y golpeó a la niña dragón blanco en un espectáculo de luces y explosión, ¡chispas iban a todas partes!

-[santo rayo dragón](ryuuraikuo), ara, ara. Qué niña tan problemático, como dicen que era el tío Vali Lucifer. ¡Mejor ataco antes de que venga por nosotros!- Sonrió a la sádica heredera, reuniendo de nuevo la energía en sus manos, que al final convocó a un dragón gigante de rayos negros que rugió y se dirigió hacia su objetivo, explotando en una nova eléctrica aún más grande. -[rayo maldito dragón](ryuurainoroi) A la gente le gusta eso ... debería ser castigada ~.

-Hablas demasiado, Akio-nee. Solo haz el trabajo, [divinidad elemental].- dijo Yuno, convocando a otra armada de runas mágicas de varios colores y lanzando innumerables elementos al mismo tiempo, empujando aún más a Evelyn contra la pared. ¡Al final, todos los [niños DxD] concentraron su propio poder y..

-[explosión dragón]-dispararon sus [DRAGON BLASTERS] contra ella, que explotó en energía, poder y llamas distorsionado el espacio dimensional alrededor de la sala G que por suerte fue creada de tal modo que pudiera aguantar choques de poder de tal magnitud! Cuando el polvo se limpió por un tiempo, lo único que quedó del otro lado fue Evelyn, los restos de la pared y la cruz la quemaron debajo de ellos, mientras permanecía inmóvil, intentando pero sin poder levantarse.

-W-Wow ... Increíble.- Dijo ichijou tragando fuerte, sudando solo viendo los [niños DxD] aniquilando por completo al oponente al otro lado y usando todos sus poderes contra ese único objetivo, que ni siquiera podía levantarse por el momento. Correcto. Debe ser la primera vez que los ve así, pero eso aun no es. Se volvió hacia aria y parpadeó un par de veces. -O-Oye, Aria-nee, creo que ustedes tienen todas las bases cubiertas aquí. ¿Soy ... realmente necesario aquí?

-No te dejes engañar ahora, [devorador de pechos]. ¡Mira!- Yuno lo llamó, y al mismo tiempo; todos voltearon hacia esa dirección, donde Evelyn repentinamente se levantó del grupo en un solo movimiento, sacudiéndose los desmoronamientos en su espalda como si no fueran nada, y nuevamente con su cabeza apuntando hacia arriba. Por la exclamación de Ichijou, él debe haber notado esto también, a pesar de la paliza en ella ... Todo su cuerpo estaba limpio e intacto, ni un solo moretón o rasguño en esa piel pálida, por no mencionar el aura blanca parpadeante alrededor su. Lo escucharon tragar, sin decir palabra, preguntándose cómo era posible. -¿Sorprendido? Eso es ... la defensa absoluta de Evelyn, el escudo definitivo que creó usando su propia herencia de dragones. Es tan fuerte que solo el [dragón galés] puede eludirlo.

-Mierda ... necesito enfocarme.- ichijou dijo en voz baja, y todos asintieron el uno al otro. Sí, no hay otra manera, tienen que destruir ese escudo.

Evelyn vagó por su propia cabeza otra vez, como si el techo fuera una especie de obra maestra, y después de un rato, su mirada se posó en ellos. Incluso cubierto por su largo flequillo, todavía podía ver esos ojos azules vacios mirando el alma y congelando mi sangre, y en otro parpadeo, lo único que quedaba donde estaba era un golpe de polvo. ¡Rápido!

-¡Akio! ¡A tu izquierda, nyan!- Nashiro dijo, ¡Yuno era más rápido y convocó una runa de fuego para volar a la otra peliplata antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Akio! ¡Ella usa otras estrategias en lugar de atacar temerariamente! Esto es malo, ¡ella está comenzando a desarrollar la autoconciencia! Si despierta completamente, ¡eso podría ser un problema! -¡Everynyan, la magia no la dañará, pero puede alejarla! ¡Si podemos simplemente inmovilizarla así ...!

-¡Nashiro-chan, cara!- la oppai-loli nekomata fue descuidada, por lo que Xion tuvo que golpear a Evelyn con la [destrucción] de [excalibur] para empujarla, mientras que Basara recogió al primero de la zona de peligro. De nuevo, Evelyn caminó volando por el lugar, mientras todos saltamos a distancias seguras de ella. Me volví hacia Xion, y solo por el impacto, la [espada sagrada] ya estaba empezando a romperse. -Oops. Adivinen a quién le van a gritar en la próxima cena familiar, muchachos.

-Afortunadamente, a ti.- ¡Akio ahora estaba reuniendo una densa cantidad de energía en sus manos y mezclándose con su elemento de luz, creando una bola de rayos puros! Durante un tiempo, todos se quedaron en silencio, pero luego, escuchamos el sonido de algo que venía a gran velocidad en su dirección, ¡un destello plateado que cortaba la oscuridad de las profundidades de la habitación de Evelyn! ¡Más rápido que pudo, la sacerdotisa de pelo oscuro creó una circulo mágico dorado frente a ella y lanzó su ataque!

Y de la palma de sus manos, lo que salió no fue solo un dragón, sino tres, hechos de pura energía cegadora, que rugieron y atravesaron la oscuridad con sus cuerpos hechos de luz. Evelyn se detuvo en su camino, creando un camino de destrucción durante el frenazo, ¡para mirar a los tres monstruos que venían de ella! Cualquiera estaría tan sorprendido hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, ¡pero no ella, no la descendiente de la estrella de la mañana! En cambio, ella tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás, y de repente ...

 **-ROOOOOOOOAAAAR ~!**

Ella rugió, más fuerte que y de repente, la luz plateada alrededor de su cuerpo se expandió, formando una esfera translúcida alrededor de su cuerpo que alejó a los dragones relámpagos, ¡sus cuerpos de energía rebotando en todas las direcciones y desapareciendo de la existencia! Sin embargo, cuando terminó, se detuvo en sus acciones y comenzó a inhalar y exhalar profundamente. ¡Ahí! ¡Hay una posibilidad de contrarrestarla!

-¡Nashiro-chan! ¡Allí está!-aria Llamo a la nekomata, y junto con ella, cargo contra la lucifer en recuperación, ¡que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de el ataque! ¡Chocaron, y con sus fuerzas la rechazaron! Evelyn se perdió unos pasos atrás, y tropezó con la ella cuando la golpearon y la empujaron con golpes y patadas. Al final, cargaron juntas, y con un puñetazo con un [impacto solido] de aria y un puño potenciado por [purificación] de nashiro, ¡la golpearon! -¡Ahora, Ichijou!

-¡Cierto! [cielo del dragón rojo](escamas de dragón que atraviesan los cielos)- Llamaron ichijou, y tomándose su tiempo para brillar, tomo la [replica de Ascalon] con ambas manos y comenzó a brillar en un aura roja, que se extendía por toda su espada. Corrió hacia ellos, y saltó hacia la atontada peliplata, cuando de repente el brillo se extendió como el fuego alrededor de El matador de dragones, ¡y se transformó en la forma de una cabeza de dragón! Al final, la cabeza del dragón envolvió a Evelyn, desapareciendo cuando se enfrentaron, la onda de choque solo tembló en todo el lugar, y con un sonido fuerte e impactante, [Ascalon] evitó el aura plateada a su alrededor. -¡Vamos! Ddraig, ¡todo el poder!

[¡AUMENTAR!]

[¡EXPLOSIÓN!]

[PENETRAR!]

¡BAAAAAAM!

pero entonces..

-[espejo del dragón plateado](espejo reflejante del emperador dragón blanco)

-¡HYAAAAAAAAAH ...!

-¡ICHIJOU!- Pensaron que iba a terminar, ese fue el golpe decisivo, pero estaban equivocado. Ichijou intentó un corte en diagonal, pero en lugar de cortar a nuestro enemigo por la mitad, solo cortó parte de su cabello y hombro, antes de que su escudo volviera con toda su potencia, con tal impacto que prácticamente lo empujó a alta velocidad y haciendo chocar en una pilar, destruyéndolo por completo! ¡aira se volvió y corrió hacia él! -¡No te muevas, Ichijou! ¡Chicos, cuiden a Evelyn, les ayudaré a ...!

¡VOOOOSH!

-¿Qué -...?!- aria vio un destello plateado frente a ella y no reacciono a tiempo, ya que lo golpeó directamente en el estómago y la hizo volar aún más y aplastar varios pilares en el camino. Al final, aterrizo apenas en el piso, dejando un camino de destrucción, algunas rocas de pilar a su alrededor. - _¡Mierda! Incluso con mi piel endurecida, creo que rompí algunos huesos._

-¡Kyaaaaah ...!"-Y cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Yuno volando por la habitación, todas sus runas mágicas destruidas y dejando una nube gigante de humo y destrucción. Salto y volño para atraparla en el aire, y ambas aterrizaron en el suelo, mientras aria suavizaba su propio aterrizaje. -Tch, muy obligado Aria.

-¡No hay problema!- se levanto del suelo con ella mientras desplegaban sus alas de dragón para volar de regreso al campo de batalla, las de aria siendo plateadas con toques rosas. Maldijeron en voz baja, perdieron un tiempo precioso; y Evelyn ... ¡está adaptando su propio escudo para contrarrestarlas! -¡Mierda, pensar que nos contratacaria con tanta facilidad, y en tan poco tiempo ... la subestimé!

-Ese es el [poder del infinito] el mismo que tenemos nosotros. Además, ella es descendiente directa de Lilith, por lo que su poder es de mayor calidad que el nuestro y puede usarlo sin muchas consecuencias.- Yuno observó, el sudor corría por su rostro a pesar de sus ojos azules tratando de ocultarlo con una mirada analítica. Vieron otro rayo iluminar una parte de la arena y las espadas chocando a la distancia, ¡así que volaron tan rápido como pudieron en esa dirección! -Necesitamos apresurarnos y pensar en una nueva estrategia, o de lo contrario nos observará solo para contrarrestarnos.

Ella tiene razón sobre eso! No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar del conflicto, y desde allí, pudieron ver que Basara y Xion eran los que estaban tratando de hacer retroceder a Evelyn, mientras que ella estaba desviando casualmente sus espadas con los brazos, alejándolos ¡De ella misma con suaves y rápidos movimientos con sus manos!

-¡Akio-nee! ¡Nashiro-chan! ¡Dense prisa!- Xion dijo en voz alta, lo cual fue suficiente para distraerla, ¡Evelyn apartó ambas espadas y las tropezó simultáneamente! Basara mantuvo su postura, pero no tuvo tanta suerte, y antes de que pudiera caer al suelo, el engendro blanco la golpeó directamente en el estómago, ¡y la envió volando a otro pilar!

-¡Xion-nee! ¡Por qué, tú ...[cañón durandal]!- Con su gran espada a mano, Basara cargó hacia adelante, la energía roja dorada ardía a su alrededor, y trató de empujar contra Evelyn, pero ella fue más rápida, esquivando dicho ataque y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¡ambos se desarmaron y empujaron a Basara! -¡Tch, no genial ...!

¡ZAP!

¡BAAAAAAM!

-Así que finalmente está aprendiendo, ¿eh? Esto podría terminar ... Problemático.- Miraron en la dirección de donde provenía ese relámpago, y Akio aterrizó justo a su lado, levantándose las mangas y respirando profundamente. -Entonces, ¿algún plan ahora, Aria-nee? Estoy abierta a sugerencias ya que nuestra pequeña carta de triunfo parece estar fuera de servicio.

-Mierda ... creo que la única forma de contrarrestar a Evelyn es luchar contra ella hasta que ya no pueda soportar ...-Dijo doblando sus alas hacia atrás y aterrizando en el suelo en una pose de batalla. Esa es una idea estúpida, y es prácticamente suicida, pero no tienen muchas opciones ahora. Yuno y Akio hicieron que se quedaran a su alrededor, girando ahora en la dirección en la que vieron por última vez a Evelyn. -Constante, ahora ...

Ella viene ... pueden sentirlo ...

ZOOOOOM!

¡DON!

-¡Uf ...!- aria gruño sintiendo que los huesos de su mano se rompían con el contacto entre los golpes, lo que la empujó unos metros hacia donde estaba originalmente. Sin embargo, podía mantenerme firme y fuerte como antes, y empujp su puño colisionante contra el de Evelyn, lo que la sobresaltó por un segundo, ¡lo suficiente para que aria pudiera acercarse y golpearla en la cara! ¡No hubo ningún daño en ella, pero fue suficiente para aturdirla y alejarla! -¡Sí, ven a buscarme, Evelyn!

Ella no dijo nada, solo abrió los ojos por sorpresa instintiva mientras le daban un puñetazo en el estómago, haciéndola empujar a unos metros de distancia. Cuando estaba a punto de recuperarse de eso, como un rayo blanco, Nashiro apareció justo detrás de ella y explotó miles de ruedas de fuego blanco de sus manos, ¡ahora empujando al dragón blanco en el suelo y creando un cráter allí! Incluso trató de saltar, pero de repente, un golpe de relámpago sagrado y maldito se cruzó y golpeó a Evelyn justo, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, los hermanos Quarta se cruzaron en su camino y le cortaron una 'X' en el cuerpo aplicando una [crisis cruzada] a quemarropa. Después de eso ... ¡Lo vieron! ¡Un golpe! ¡Cortaron su cabello y parte de su cuerpo!

-Ya veo, así que incluso con su defensa absoluta, aún podemos dañar el escudo hasta que finalmente podamos alcanzarla. ¡Es como pelar una patata!- Sonrió Basara, ahora deslizándose con su hermana todo el camino hacia aria, tomando respiraciones profundas y sosteniendo su [espada sagrada] agrietada, pero todavía funcional. -Oh, hombre. ¿Recuerdas cuando me desafiaste a matar a un Coloso de ese juego solo con el arco y la flecha, Xion-nee?

-Kah, sí, eso fue un paseo.

-Pero no podemos perder el tiempo con eso, nyan. ¡Mientras más libre permanece, más recupera el control sobre su poder, nyan!- Dijo Nashiro mirando la herida sangrante en el cuerpo de Evelyn, que pronto se cerró como si ni siquiera estuviera allí. El dragón plateado hipnotizada su herida por unos segundos, y parpadeó una vez, dos veces con curiosidad, como un niño. -¡Se distrae tan fácilmente, tenemos que aprovechar eso!

-Sí, y una vez que destruyamos su barrera, debemos asegurarnos de que una oportunidad sea decisiva.- Observó Yuno, chasqueando los dedos e invocando un pequeño círculo alrededor de ellos, que se rompió como el cristal unos segundos después, haciéndola gruñir. -Tch, también tenemos que poner todo el esfuerzo en este tiro, porque me estoy quedando sin poder aquí. Súper molesto.

Escucharon eso, sus reservas también están bajando por el [modo imperial], y mantener esa barrera alrededor de su cuerpo contra el golpe de Evelyn también los está afectando. aria miro a todos, y todos asintieron el uno al otro. Necesitan poner todas sus energías en esa oportunidad, o de lo contrario. Todos se voltearon hacia la hija del dragón blanco, el rojo y el infinito aún distraída, y después de un rato, notó la presencia, ¡atacándolos una vez más!

-¡Aquí vamos, muchachos!

-¡SÍ!

ZOOOOM!

-[BOOSTED GEAR: BALANCE BREAKER]

-...?!- Pero cuando ese meteoro blanco estaba a punto de chocar contra ellos, un flash rojo se cruzó en el camino, atacando a Evelyn en su lugar y ahora empujándola hacia el otro lado, ¡el impacto ahora levantaba una nube de polvo a su alrededor! Protegieron sus ojos contra el polvo, ¡pero pudieron ver una silueta de dragón escondida en él! -¡¿Hermanito? ¿Es usted ?!

-Sí, ¿Sorprendida, Aria-nee?- El polvo finalmente se limpió, y termino teniendo razón al respecto, justo frente a ellos estaba la "armadura del emperador dragón rojo"(sekiryuutei no yoroi), brillando en rojo intenso y con joyas verde esmeralda, sosteniendo la espada [ascalon] con su mano izquierda, que estaba torcida de una manera horrible y chorreando sangre por todas partes!

-¡Mierda! ¿Ascalon hizo eso?

-¡Ah, Ichijou-nii! ¡Tu brazo, nyan!- Nashiro y Akio fueron lo suficientemente rápidas como para tratar de sanar su brazo con magia y una [lágrima de Phenex], que afortunadamente volvió a la normalidad en un instante. La armadura también lo puso nuevamente en su lugar, y él se fue a ir.

-Tengo que decir, Ichijou-kun, que también has heredado la habilidad del viejo para esas entradas dinámicas.- Rió Akio, terminando su curación y ayudando al dragón a ponerse de pie. -El único inconveniente ahora es que ya no podemos protegerte contra Evelyn, ella ya te siente como el [emperador dragón rojo].

-Eso es lo que quería.- Su voz salió tan cansada y sin aliento, pero sus palabras realmente los sorprendieron a todos. Oh; Alguien tuvo un momento eureka, pero no pueden bajar la guardia solo por eso, más aún porque está en ese estado. -Chicos ... sé que esto puede parecer una locura, pero tengo un plan, seguiré adelante y me enfrentaré a Evelyn mientras ustedes me cubren, ¿de acuerdo?

-Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado de ti.- Declaro aria, golpeando la parte posterior de su casco de dragón. - _No, en serio, creo que ese último ataque lo hizo golpearse la cabeza.-_ ¡Eso es suicida! ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Ni siquiera nosotros la estamos reteniendo! ¿Y qué hay de tu brazo? ¡¿Qué se rompe nuevamente ?! [Ascalon] ... ¿Todavía te está rechazando, ¿verdad?

-Sí. El impacto fue tal que me rompió la mano, pero ahora estoy seguro.- Dijo, apretando su mano libre mientras los miraba. El aura a su alrededor era más fuerte ahora, pero esa sensación de temor no los deja en absoluto. -Vamos, solo déjame ser imprudente e idiota esta vez. Sé que funcionará, ¡confía en mí!

-No se trata de Evelyn lo que me preocupa, Ichijou ...- aria suspiro. Basara, sin embargo, asintió con la cabeza a su hermana, quien asintió con la cabeza hacia ellos.- _Así que están confiando en él, ¿eh? Quiero confiar en él tan mal, pero esto es tan caótico, cualquier riesgo es mínimo y debería borrarse.-_ Sin embargo ... asintió con la cabeza. -De acuerdo, muéstrame lo que tienes. ¡Te cubro, pero solo recibirás una oportunidad!

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Vamos, [dragón galés]!- Y con un [BOOST] final, Ichijou activó los propulsores de su espalda y brilló hasta la oscuridad de los rincones de la habitación. De repente, una luz plateada centelleó en esa dirección, más rápido de lo que el ojo podía ver, apuntando únicamente hacia el rápido [emperador dragón rojo].

 **\- DRAGOOOOOOOOOON** **ROOOOJOOOOOOOO...!-** Por primera vez, pudieron escuchar y entender lo que Evelyn estaba diciendo, ¡la energía blanca alrededor de su cuerpo crecía aún más! Esa es la señal! ¡aria invoco su propio aluvión de runas mágicas y lo mezclo con magia de fuego, creando un estallido de torpedos de llamas que ataqué a Evelyn!

Todos dispararon contra ella mientras ella estaba en camino para enfrentarse a Ichijou, dragones relámpagos, magia nórdica y cortes sagrados que la alcanzaban y estallaban, disminuyendo poco a poco y devorando su escudo hasta que era solo un pequeño aura brillante alrededor de su cuerpo ! Lo redujeron, pero esa barrera mágica aún la protegerá, y si Ichijou no es lo suficientemente rápido ...!

DOOOOON!

¡Y luego se enfrentaron! Dragón blanco contra dragón rojo, carmesí contra plateado, la onda de choque iluminó toda la habitación con su energía excedente, y parte del área que los rodeaba se destruyó. Los dos centrales en el ojo de tal destrucción se enfrentaron y mantuvieron el uno al otro, ¡todavía tratando de eludir las defensas de otros!

[¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR! ¡AUMENTAR!]

Grito el [arte sagrado], tirando de su mano derecha para un golpe masivo, que imitó Evelyn!

¡BAM!

Los puños chocaron, y otra onda de choque destruyó el resto del entorno, haciendo volar sus auras. ¡¿Ahora que?! ¡Antes de que Evelyn pudiera reaccionar, Ichijou de repente levantó su mano derecha y convocó a [Rhongomiant]!

-Ddraig, transfiere el poder a [Rhongomiant], ¡ahora!- grito, y de nuevo las joyas Esmeralda en su armadura de dragón brillarían y gritarían incontables [BOOST]! ¡La mencionada espada de falla ahora estaba cubierta de aura carmesí, y en un movimiento rápido, balanceó su espada hacia adelante contra su objetivo de pelo plateado!-[cielo del dragón rojo]

¡DOOOON!

[¡PENETRAR!]

-¡WOOOOOOAAAAAH ...!- ¡Y lo hizo! ¡Con ese golpe, [Rhongomiant] se enfrentó y se forzó contra la barrera de Evelyn! La cuchilla comenzó a temblar y agrietarse, sufriendo un daño continuo, pero al final, cortó por completo el aura blanca alrededor del cuerpo de Evelyn, finalmente se rindió y se rompió en un millón de piezas, ¡solo quedó el agarre! Ichijou no perdió impulso en ese estado vulnerable, ¡y arrastró a [Ascalon] ahora en un movimiento de empuje! Dio un paso tan fuerte en el suelo que se partió, y luego se movió hacia adelante, con su espada en la mano, ¡buscando la piel expuesta de Evelyn! -¡ VAMOS [DRAGÓN GALES], PODER COMPLETO!

[¡EXPLOSIÓN!]

Se movió hacia adelante, estalló su energía roja contra ella, ¡y al final ...!

Completo silencio.

...

Después de ese ataque, no dijeron nada, y el otro lado no escuchó nada más. Aún con esa misma pose buscándola, no pudieron ver lo que pasó, pero tienen una pista. parece que ... Han ganado ahora, el aura de Evelyn muriendo hasta que el brillo a su alrededor desapareció por completo ... Victoria total, y todo gracias a Ichijou.

- _Huh, pensar que era un mocoso tan desagradable cuando lo conocí, y ahora ... nos salvó. Siendo tan imprudente y estúpido, nos salvó a nosotros y una buena parte del inframundo. ¿Que sabes? Tal vez llegue a abucheos en el futuro si se queda así, y tal vez ... Puede alcanzar incluso más que eso._ -Tch ... Eso fue ... Algo. Es mejor sacarlo de allí. Ustedes van a llamar a Beelzebub-sama o Richard, en caso de que necesitemos algo de ayuda.- aria comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban, llamando a su hermanito. -¡Oye, Ichijou! ¡Lo logramos! ¡Lo hiciste! Si no puedes moverte, no te preocupes, ¡tu hermana mayor es ...!

¡SLASH!

-...?!- su sangre se congeló, sus piernas no funcionaron, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando su sonrisa cayó. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar a Ichijou, oyó un sonido recorte en voz alta, y antes de que lo supiera, un corte diagonal salpicó la sangre del hermano en todas partes al mismo tiempo que lo envía a volar hacia atrás, hacia aria , ya que su armadura de escamas se derrumbó hasta que fue nada más que polvo! Chocaron, ¡pero aria pudo detenerlo a tiempo y detener el impulso! -¡Ah! ¡¿Qué demonios ?! ¡¿Hermano? ¡¿Qué pasó ?!

Él no respondió, pero como podía, ¡había un enorme corte diagonal que cubría todo su cofre que no paraba de sangrar! ¿Cómo fue eso posible? Lo vieron avanzar y apuñalar a Evelyn con todo, ¡su aura y su olor incluso desaparecieron por eso! Pero entonces, noto algo, ¡las manos de Ichijou estaban sosteniendo las empuñaduras de sus espadas! Miro la dirección de Evelyn, y no solo no había un solo rasguño en su cuerpo, su mano estaba sujetando algo, que ella soltó y cayó al suelo, golpeándolo con un fuerte sonido metálico ...

... Era la espada sagrada la [replica de Ascalon] , las mata dragones.

-Por qué tú...!- ¡Instintivamente aria levanto una mano para otra explosión de poder explosivo! No sabe si fue por rabia o miedo, ¡pero ahora no importa! Sin embargo, en otro abrir y cerrar de ojos, se teletransportó justo en frente de ella y le dio una patada, ¡la explosión de su dislocación fue suficiente para hacer que Ichijou y aria volaran en diferentes direcciones! -¡Hermanito ...!

-¡Aria-nee ...!- Cuando lo supo mejor, Basara y Xion suavizaron su vuelo y la ayudaron a bajar al piso, donde Akio, Nashiro y Yuno estaban destrozando todo lo que tienen contra Evelyn, ¡que ahora recuperaba su aura! ¡¿Como es eso posible?! -Esa perra ... pensé que estaba muerta en el momento que Ichijou-niichan ... No me digas ... ¿Nos engañó?

- _¡Maldición! Se está volviendo ... Más fuerte y más fuerte ... No solo están regresando sus poderes, ¡sino que ese instinto, esa batalla de adaptación al hambre también está llegando a su cerebro! Esto es ... Esto solo puede empeorar desde aquí. Mierda, debemos apurarnos y acabar con ella rápidamente, de lo contrario ... Todo el inframundo estará en peligro ..._

* * *

 **parte 7**

mundo mental de la boosted gear

dato curioso de la [longinus] [boosted gear] tiene un mecanismo de seguridad que envia la consciencia de su portador a una región profunda del plano mental cuando el cuerpo sufre una herida masiva

 _-..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ...! ¡Qué MIEEEEERRRDAAAAAAA** ! ¡Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca! ¡Tenía todo en la cabeza, el plan continuaría y derrotaría a Evelyn con eso! Fue solo por un segundo, ¡no lo dudé! No pensé nada más en ese momento, ¿por qué no funcionó? ¿Cómo podría ella romper mi espada y usarla en mi contra? Rompí mi mano solo con Rhongomiant, y puse todo lo que obtuve en ese último ataque, entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no funcionó? **¿POR QUÉ** ?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Es porque soy **débil** ; ¿derecho?_

 _Sí, esta es la única razón posible. Tenía todo en mis manos, pero ... Lo único que quedaba era poder. Justo como ese momento con Rina, que murió una vez porque perdimos el [Juego de Calificación], y casi perdimos todo su ser, y esa vez con Annie, donde escapó de mi alcance porque no pude alcanzarla, y esa vez contra Miyama, donde Nemesis-san casi muere porque no pude dar el golpe final, y esa vez con el padre de Julia-chan y Nina-chan, si fuera más fuerte, tal vez soportaría su golpe, y me explicaría para que no tuvieran irse ..._

 _Soy débil ... Tan débil ... No merezco tener el [Boosted Gear], ni ser llamado el legado de Senpai. Ni siquiera pienso ... que Existir sea justo para mí si ni siquiera puedo proteger a los que cuentan conmigo en el último minuto ... Si fuera senpai, probablemente se venga a la mierda y peleara contra Evelyn con todo, pero no, solo soy ... Yo. El que falla en los peores momentos, el que no puede hacer las cosas bien, el pequeño e inútil Tsukino Ichijou ..._

-Ichijou ...- Algo, alguien, lo sacó de mi estupor, y cuando supo lo que pensaba, volvió al aula dentro de su mente, donde todo estaba blanco y ordenado.

-¿Esa fue ... Yagura?- se volteo, en la dirección donde escucho esa voz, y jadeo horrorizada, justo en frente de el, estaba Yagura, toda su ropa hecha un desastre, y ella estaba sangrando Que...?! ¡¿Que es eso?! -Yagura, ¿qué diablos te pasó ?! ¿Por qué eres yo -...?!

-¡Baja, Ichijou!- Sin embargo, ella actuó primero y lo alejó. Justo a tiempo, ¡cuando el salón de clases estalló en llamas y una de las paredes quedó completamente destrozada por una versión gigante y demoníaca de la armadura de escamas ! ¡No entendía nada, pero la pelirroja pronto lo tomo y comenzó a huir!

-¡Que esta pasando!

-¡No! te llevaré lejos ... ¡No lo dejaré!

¡DOOOOOON!

-kaaaah!- Oyó el crujido de algo y, parpadeando hacia ella, vio que lo estaba protegiendo con su propio cuerpo contra un golpe directo de esa armadura demoníaca. El impacto, sin embargo, fue demasiado para ellos y los envió volando por la ventana. Como un avión a reacción, volamos unos pocos kilómetros, y terminaron aterrizando en el suelo, rodando por el impulso en el que estaban y finalmente parándose. ichijou fue el primero en ponerse de pie en esa tierra de nadie, que se parecía más a una zona cero de un desastre con un cielo Carmesí enfermo arriba, y caminó hacia Yagura, ¡que no se movía en absoluto!

-¡ **YAGURA** ...!- Llamé por su nombre, y afortunadamente ella reaccionó, lentamente poniéndose de pie sobre sus brazos. Sin embargo, toda la tierra tembló cuando ese dragón aterrizó justo de nuestro lado, haciéndolo tropezar y caer sobre ella. -M-Mierda ... ¿¡Qué-qué ?!

 **-ROOOOOOAAAAAR ...!**

-¡No, no puedes tenerlo! ¡Vete!- Sin embargo, yagura saltó de su lugar más rápido que ichijou y abrió los brazos frente a la criatura, ¡ya que iba a protegerlo de eso! Ese monstruo rugió un grito enfermo y trastornado una vez más, pero eso no la desconcertó en lo más mínimo, quien se volvió hacia el. -¡Ichijou, escapa! Te lo explicaré más tarde, ¡pero corre! ¡Lo más rápido que puedas!

-...- sus palabras se congeló, se congeló por completo. ¿Fue miedo? ¿Fue desesperación? No podía decir, lo único que estaba seguro era que no podía moverse.- _¿Qué fue esa cosa? ¿Dónde estaba el dragón galés? Yagura está tratando de protegerme de eso, sin embargo ... No tengo ganas de correr ahora. Sé que debe ser peligroso, pero hay algo tan ... Tentador proveniente de ese monstruo.-_ Trago saliva, mirando directamente con sus ojos verdes, y dijo. - **No** .

-...?!- Yagura lo miró con horror; pero no reacciono a eso. Comenzño a caminar hacia la criatura, cuando de repente detuvo su movimiento y actos y miró directamente a su alma, como si estuviera leyendo mi mente.

-Oye, tú. ¿Tú ... ¿Me quieres? ¿Quieres que cause destrucción?- pregunto. Eso nada dijo, solo abrió su boca; lleno de brillantes colmillos de miedo, y brotaba de él un vapor negro, babeando rodando fuera de él. - _Sí, lo entiendo, quiere mi cuerpo para algo, y si esto es lo que causó tanto lío ... Tal vez, solo tal vez._ -Está bien, puedes tenerlo! Pero prométeme ... tu ayudarás a Aria-nee y a los demás ...

 **\- ROOOOOAAAAAAR ...!**

-Ichijou, ¿qué estás diciendo ?!- Sintió algo tirando de su brazo, y al dar la vuelta, vio que era Yagura rcuperandose, manteniendolo en su lugar. La aparto, y ella cayó al suelo-¡Detente, Ichijou no lo entiendes! Esa cosa ... ¡Te matará! ¡Si dejas que tome el control de tu cuerpo, existe la posibilidad de que no ...!

-¡Yagura, no me importa!- ¡Le grito a ella! -Conozco este sentimiento solo al mirar a este monstruo Carmesí, pero puedo escucharlo y me está prometiendo poder. Con este poder, puedo salvar a todos, Yagura. No me importa lo que me pase, siempre que pueda. al menos haz las cosas bien por una vez!

 **-¡MORIRÁS! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LO CORRECTO EN ESO?** \- Ella gritó de vuelta. Después de eso, todas sus fuerzas murieron, y se convirtió en un lío de llanto, sollozando en el suelo y sosteniendo fuertemente su suelo sobre sus pies. -No lo hagas, por favor ... el abuelo ya lo hizo ... Para que todos puedan vivir en paz. Tú no tienes ... No tienes que hacer esto, Ichijou ...

-Lo siento, Yagura ... Pero quiero ... quiero sentirme poderoso y útil, solo ... Solo por esta vez- Dijo, y ella bajó la cabeza, las lágrimas marcando el suelo. Respiro hondo y se volvió hacia el monstruo que ahora los estaba mirando, burlándose de Yagura y, al mismo tiempo, felicitándolo. se puede sentir el veneno que desciende de esa única mirada. -Así que ... ¿Qué estás esperando? Dame poder, ¡y te dejaré destrozar cosas!

 **-¡ROOOOOOOO!**

-Pero si vuelvo de esta vida, y veo que no te mantuviste parte de la promesa ... ¡te **arrancaré** y te **destruiré** yo mismo ...!

 **-¡ROAR!**

 **[YO, AQUEL QUE DESPIERTA...]**

 **"enserio esta es tu decisión"**

 **[SOY EL DRAGÓN CELESTIAL QUE DESTRUIRÁ EL DON DE LA VIDA Y LA LUZ DADA POR DIOS.]**

 **"fracaso, falla, esos es todo lo que eres"**

Como se estaba burlando de el otra vez, a ichijou le pareció escuchar una risa proveniente del casco de esa cosa, pero cree que es solo su imaginación. Sin más resistencia, se dejo ser elegido por ese monstruo, mientras lo sostenía entre sus garras como si fuera una especie de juguete. Solo con tocarlo, podía sentir cuánto poder tenía, poder ... Eso pronto sería suyo ...

 **[RASGO LA NADA Y APLASTO EL SUEÑO...]**

 **"los rasgo de lord issei? !mi culo¡"**

 **[¡ME CONVERTIRÉ EN EL DRAGÓN ROJO DE LA DOMINACIÓN!]**

 **"todos pagaran, empezando por esa maldita cucaracha"**

-Ichijou ... No ... por favor ...- Cuando el monstruo abrió su boca y estaba listo para consumir todo su ser, escucho que Yagura aguanta las súplicas de ayuda, pero no podía mirarla.

- _Lo siento, Yagura ..._

 **[Y TE QUEMARE EN LAS LLAMAS DEL INFIERNO CARMESÍ!]**

- _Pero si significa hacer algo bien por una vez, estoy dispuesto a convertirme en un monstruo._

 **[UNIDAD TIRÁNICA...!]**

 **[REY CARMESÍ DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN](LEGADO MALDITO DEL EMPERADOR DRAGÓN ROJO)**

Y allí se mostró una armadura roja escarlata de un tono semejante a la sangra, sus joyas brillando como un horno de fuego infernal, 2 gigantescas alas de dragón envueltas en llamas oscuras, picos oscuros creciendo de su cuerpo 2 grandes cuernos de cabra en la cabeza

-Dios _mío, ¿Aria-san y los demás estarían felices de oírte decir cosas tan crueles?_

-¿Eh ...?

¡CRASH!

¡PAFT!

y ahora esa majestuosa y maldita armadura se rompió en miles de fragmentos convirtiéndose en polvo en el aire

...

-Q-¿qué pasó? -En el momento en que ichijou cerro los ojos, el mundo parecía que iba a terminar y lo tragaría entero, pero en cambio ... se siente tranquilo. Ya no puede oír a ese monstruo abrazándolo, pero en cambio alguien lo abofeteó y ahora lo está reteniendo.-¿Q-Qué ...?- Lentamente abrí los ojos, y por alguna razón, ahora estaba parado justo en el medio de un jardín verde, grande y soleado, un árbol que cubre parte de las luces del sol, y el único sonido que puedo escuchar es el golpe del viento . Sin embargo, sus ojos pronto aterrizaron en una sola cosa, una mujer alta, serena y extremadamente hermosa que sostenía sus mejillas entre sus palmas, vestida con una túnica blanca con cruces doradas por todas partes, mirándome con ojos azules serenos mientras su blanquecino cabello azul soplaba en la dirección del viento. Además, no puede sentir nada de sus cruces, estaba en paz. -A-Ah ...! ¿Quién ... quién eres?

-¿Has ... despertado de tu pesadilla, [emperador dragón rojo]?- Ella sonrió y soltó una risita. Soltando su cara para enredar sus dedos y bajar sus brazos, solo ahora noto que ella estaba usando esposas en sus muñecas. Reacciono con un salto y se aparto un poco de ella.

-!Ah! ¿Q-Quién eres?- Pregunto una vez más, y una vez más ella se rió de sus gestos.- _No importa lo hermosa que sea, ¡esto sigue siendo demasiado raro para mí! ¡No confío en ella!_

-Heheh, tan incómodo, pero esa es tu respuesta habitual a alguien bonito ¿no? Me siento bendecida.- Ella rió.

- _Espera, ¿ella acaba de leer mi mente? Podría ser un poco paranoico; pero esta onee-san acaba de aparecer de la nada, ¡entonces todo es posible!_

-Puedes decir eso ... soy tu ángel guardián.

-¿Mi ángel guardián?- Dijo, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño. - _Eh, no, esa no la compro._ -El dicho Ángel aparentemente podía leer su lenguaje corporal, cuando una risa incómoda escapó de sus labios rosados y se rascó la mejilla con un dedo.

-Eheheh, no es una muy buena explicación, ¿sí? Bien, déjame intentarlo de nuevo, yo soy el espíritu que residía dentro de [Rhongomiant]. Mi nombre es Ophelia , y soy un ángel, un serafín para ser exactos.

-...? [Rhongomiant]? -Chasqueo los dedos en la realización.- Sí, _[Rhongomiant] se rompió durante su enfrenamiento con Evelyn, pero pensar que había un espíritu dentro de él ... Bueno, es la mejor explicación que tengo hasta ahora, así que asentiré y esperaré lo mejor. Sin embargo, ese nombre, Ofelia, no suena extraño para mí ...-_ ¡Salto de ella y adopté una postura de lucha! - Ofelia ... ¡Eres la madre de ese bastardo de Miyama ! ¡El ángel Ofelia!

-Sí, eso es correcto. O mejor dicho, lo era.- Ella habló, sus lindos rasgos se agriaron un poco cuando su sonrisa se tornó melancólica. ichijou todavía tenía una pose de batalla por cualquier cosa que tuviera en su contra, pero solo mirándola a los ojos, podía ver que no estaba de humor para nada. Una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus ojos. -Sí, soy Ofelia, y en la vida, tuve un marido llamado Miyama Enma, y un hijo llamado Miyama Rei. Fue a causa de tal transgresión contra la [singularidad] y de mis hermanos y hermanas en el cielo que fui buscada y asesinado por ellos con la ayuda del Rey Demonio Lucifer. Desde entonces, mi alma se transfirió al interior de la misma cosa que me quitó la vida, y así he vivido dentro de ella todo este tiempo.

-Así que ... en realidad eres la madre de Miyama. Y desde entonces has sido sellado dentro de [Rhongomiant].- Murmuro por lo bajo, mirándola a ella y su sonrisa melancólica. Incluso si es verdad y ella es un ángel, extrañamente no puede sentir ningún tipo de animosidad viniendo de ella. En todo caso, solo puede sentir tristeza y amor viniendo de ella. La razón pronto llegó a su cabeza, ¡y salté de nuevo, acercándose a ella! -¡No me importa eso! ¿Dónde está este lugar? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está ese dragón? ¡Dime! ¡Qué sucedió!

-Oh, qué grosero.- Ella habló en voz baja.

-No me importa si estoy siendo grosero, ¡Aria-san y los demás podrían estar muriendo ahora mismo! ¡Tengo que hacer algo! Por favor, quiero poder!

-¡Ah! Creo que te estás refiriendo a ese dragón. No te preocupes, lo desaparecí por ti. Puede tomar un tiempo, pero no se recompondrá tan pronto.

-...!

-Ichijou ...?

-POR QUÉ TÚ...!- ¡Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de volver a estallar, cuando la jalo por el cuello de su túnica y preparo un puñetazo justo en el centro de esa bonita cara ...! Pero ... No podía hacerlo ... es decir, ¿cuál es el punto ahora? Eso no ... Traerá eso de vuelta, nunca, ni lo hará más fuerte ni se sentiré mejor; ellos todavía morirán. Bajo los puños, hundiéndose en el escote. -No importa ... ya no importa ... no podré ser más fuerte ... y salvar a todos ...

-Ichijou, esa cosa te hubiera matado. Fue suficiente para activar una transformación completa, y no podrías volver.

-Yo ... No me importa. Si esto significa derrotar a Evelyn y salvar a todos, no me importa si muero o vivo ... solo quiero que estén a salvo, y expiar mi propio ser débil.- Dijo, apretando fuertemente su túnica, y ella comenzó a agitar su cabello. - _No importa lo que ella haga, nunca me consolará. Esto es el fin._

-Qué cosa tan mala de decir.- Ella habló en un tono suave, mientras el fruncía el ceño y miraba sus ojos serenos. -¿Crees que esa gente estaría feliz de escuchar eso? ¿Que Aria-San y los demás estarían felices de oírte decir que está bien morir?

-No me importa. Soy débil, y por eso ... Casi mueren. Si solo para esta ocasión, puedo salvar a todos, estará bien morir. No es como si hubiera hecho mucho desde arriba. hasta este punto ... soy débil .

-Sí, todos somos débiles. ¿Y sabes por qué? Necesitamos que otros vivan, pero eso hace que la vida sea agradable, es lo que hace que ser débil sea agradable, con tantos de nosotros.- Ella habló, empujándolo aún más hacia su escote, y el solo pude gruñir.

- _¿Qué quiere ella? ¿Es ella estúpida? Esas palabras comunes y clichés murieron hace mucho tiempo para mí._

-Bien, hagámoslo de esa manera. ¿Puedes repetir eso en tu mente? Toma una respiración profunda, piensa y repite esas palabras en tu mente ...

-...

 _¿De qué se trata? ¿Pensar en qué? Y repite eso dentro de mi mente? Probablemente sea estúpida, lo que es comprensible ya que dijo que es la madre de Miyama. Aaaaah, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Si esto significa hacerse más fuerte, no me importa si vivo o -..._

...

...

 _'¡maestro!'_

 _'Izuki ~!'_

 _'¡Cuidado, Tsukino-kun!'_

 _'Yahoo ~, Ichijou-kun ~!'_

 _No me importa si vivo ..._

 _'Ddraig!'_

 _'¡Que pasa hermano!'_

 _'Tsukino Ichijou ...'_

 _'¡Hola, Ichijou-kun!'_

 _'' Ichijou-niichan! ' '_

 _'¡Ichijou-nyan!'_

 _'¡Ikkun!'_

 _'Ichi-jo-u-san!'_

 _'[¡socio!]'_

 _'¡[Ichijou!]'_

 _a mi .. no ... no me importa ..._

 _'¡Ichijou ...!'_

 _'Ikkun.'_

 _"¡Alégrate, hermano mío!"_

 _'hermanito ...'_

 _'Mi pequeño Ichijou ...'_

 _Yo ... yo no ... no ..._

 _'¡Ichijou-san!'_

 _'¡Hong Long!'_

 _'Tsukino-chin ~!'_

 _'¡Dragón Rojo!'_

 _'¡Querido!'_

 _'¡Ichijou!'_

 _Yo ... yo ... yo ..._

 _'Hola, Ichijou ...'_

 _'¡Juguemos otra vez!'_

...

...

...

 _YO..._

¡DRIP! ¡DRIP!

 _YO..._

 _YO..._

-Uuuuh ... Uuuuuh ~ ... ¡ Uuuuuuuh ...!

-...

-Yo ... no quiero morir ~ ... me importa ... me importa ... ¿Qué me está pasando? Me duele el pecho, y no puedo decir eso ni siquiera en mi mente. Qué es esto, este sentimiento cálido dentro de mi corazón, ha sido mucho ... Desde la última vez que me he sentido así. - _Mi visión era borrosa, y quería que alguien me abrazara, lo que Ophelia-san acaba de hacer. Esto es tan extraño ~!_

-Sí, puedo sentirlo. Desde que comenzaste a usarme, pude sentir todas las emociones que sentiste durante tus batallas, pude conectar mi corazón con el tuyo y con todos los que te rodean.- Ella habló, sosteniéndolo más cerca de su corazón y alborotando su cabello. Solo podía mojar su ropa y acercarse más a ella. -Y lo único que sentí ... era amor, pasión y altruismo. Deseas proteger a las personas que amas, quieres que tu senpai y los demás se sientan orgullosos de ti, quieres proteger el legado de tu Senpai, es por eso que luchas

-...

-Para eso, nunca digas que quieres morir otra vez, porque entonces protegerlos sería inútil. Quieren que vivas y te diviertas contigo. Si mueres, estarán tristes.- Ella habló, haciéndolo mirar hacia atrás. Sus ojos son muy serenos y relajantes, podía sentir que casi se hunde en ella, o tal vez son sus grandes tetas, que también funcionan. Al final, ella besó su frente, -Entonces, por el bien de todos los que te aman, y de todos los que amas, nunca vuelvas a decir esas cosas malas.

Lo único que podía hacer era asentir. ¿Sería capaz de pensar así hace unos meses? ¿Dudaría tanto de decir eso hace unos meses? ... Sí, lo haría, porque aún hay personas que aprecia. ¿Qué estaba pensando en ese momento? Aunque ... No puede decir solo eso ...

-Creo que soy ... Muy querido ...Se siente bien.Sí ... Tienes razón, Ophelia-san.- Suspiro, alejándose un paso y mirándola a los ojos.- _Sí, ella tiene razón, no debería estar diciendo eso en voz alta, y ahora me siento mal.-_ Sin embargo, otra vez esa flecha le atravesó la cabeza. -P-Pero ... ¿Qué hay de Evelyn, y los demás? Necesito algo, cualquier cosa para detenerla, o si no ... ¡Lo hará ...!

-Huuuum ~, eso es complicado, de hecho. Pero creo que tengo la respuesta correcta.- Ophelia sonrió y chasqueó los dedos, parpadeó un par de veces y giró el árbol que estaba a su lado. -Pero creo que necesitaré ayuda aquí. ¿No crees, Yagura?

-...?!- el corazón de ichijou se congeló en el momento en que escuché ese nombre, y sí, apareciendo detrás de ese árbol, estaba Yagura Gremory, la nieta del [dios emperador dragón carmesí] e hija del [dios asesino de la espada carmesí], con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, rezumando un aura incómoda y con el ceño fruncido que solo podía hablar ' asesinato'. el comenzó a sudar frío, incluso más ahora que ella se acercaba más a ellos. se miraron cada uno por unos segundos, sin palabras entre ellos. Qué decir ... ¿Ahora? -Ah ... Oye, Yagura.

-...- Nada. el suspiro, y reuniendo todo su coraje, respiré hondo para mirarla e intento inclinarse ante ella.

-Yagura ... yo ... ¡estoy tan triste ...!

¡PAF!

-Ay...!- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su disculpa, ¡se acercó y le dio una bofetada! Bien, ¡eso se lo merece! Sin embargo, en el siguiente segundo, ella lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos. -¿Qué ... Uh, qué?

-¡Idiota! ¡Deberías estarlo!- Ella gritó al lado de mi oreja, que comenzó a llorar y llorar. eso se lo merece también. Sin embargo, ella comenzó a temblar, y apretó el abrazo. Su voz era ahora un susurro tembloroso. -Y lo siento ... por no protegerte. No te lo mereces, nadie lo hace. La próxima vez ... te ayudaré con esos asuntos tuyos, lo prometí.

-...- No podía hacer nada con eso, no podía decir nada de eso, así que solo la abrazo, compartiendo energía y calidez con ese contacto. Ella es muy cálida. -Sí, la próxima vez. Hagamos esto ... Juntos.

-Sí, juntos.- se separamos de su abrazo y se volvieron hacia Ophelia, quien se acercó a ellos. Yagura, frunciendo el ceño un poco y rezumando un aura negra, luego dijo. -Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan, ángel?

-Estaba a punto de tocar eso, Gremory.- Dijo Ophelia, acercándose y ahora extendiendo uno de sus brazos para ellos. Su mano comenzó a emitir un brillante brillo plateado. -Ahora, pon tus manos sobre las mías, y podremos compartir nuestra energía y transferirla a Ichijou. También intentaré curar sus heridas con ella, y no te preocupes, puedo controlar la cantidad correcta sin dañar su cuerpo físico .

-¿Qué hay de las espadas?- Dijo el, extendiendo su mano para ella, aunque vacilante. Yagura suspiró, y viendo que no había otra forma, extendió la suya para tocar el dorso de la mano de Ophelia. el toco el de Yagura, y Ophelia sonrió.

-No te preocupes, también dejaré un ... Regalo para ti en el mundo real, Ichijou.- Ella sonrió serenamente, ¡y el pudo sentir sus mejillas quemarse y sonrojarse! Antes de que ichijou pudiera decir nada, una enorme sombra cubrió toda el área alrededor y, al levantar la vista, vio que era una garra de roja gigante. -¿Ohoh? ¿Estás también, [dragón galés]?

 **-** [PERO POR SUPUESTO, ANGEL. UN DRAGÓN NO PERDERÁ NUNCA A ALGUIEN QUE LO HUNDIÓ EN UNA BATALLA.]- Dijo el [dragón galés] con su voz fuerte y ronca, pasando su mano sobre ellos, moviéndose a unos pocos metros de distancia para que los iluminara con sus ojos verdes.- [DEBEMOS MOSTRAR A LA [HIJA DE LA ESTRELLA MAÑANA] QUE, AUNQUE ELLA PUEDA IMITAR LA CAPACIDAD DEL BLANCO, NUNCA PODRÁ DERROTAR AL ROJO REAL CON ÉL. ¿ESTÁS CONMIGO, TSUKINO ICHIJOU ?!]

-S-sí ... ¡Sí! ¡Se lo mostraremos, compañero!- Asintió con la cabeza, mezclada entre la vergüenza pero el orgullo, y pronto, un aura carmesí comenzó a ser emitida por sus cuerpos, y se concentró en sus manos en una pequeña bola de energía, de repente, volviendo a convertirse en polvo brillante como polvo de estrellas de energía, ya que comenzó a correr por todo el cuerpo de ichijou! Al final, todo su cuerpo brillaba en un brillante aura carmesí, y Ophelia sonrió aún más.

-Esto es ... Mi habilidad, Tsukino Ichijou. Nuestros corazones como uno, ahora te pertenece a ti.- Ella sonrió y soltó una risita. De repente, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, y poco a poco, una luz brillante comenzó a tomar la visión de ichijou, mientras la somnolencia comenzaba a arrastrarse a su alrededor.

- _Bueno, al menos ella no me besó.-_ Apretó más su mano izquierda, y asintió con la cabeza hacia las figuras que aún eran visibles dentro de las luces cegadoras. -Buena suerte, Tsukino Ichijou. Y recuerda, vive para ti ... Y para los que te quieren.

...

-Sí .

Y luego, en blanco ...

* * *

 **parte 8**

profundidades de la mansión gremory, sala G

-Dragón ... ¿Airi ...?

-¡Vamos, Evelyn! Puedo hacer esto todo el día ... Huff, huff ... Esas heridas ... ¡Significa nada ...!

DOOOOOOON!

De acuerdo, ¿y ahora qué? Han estado luchando con el engendro literal de Lucifer y Satan por un largo tiempo, Yuno y Basara están fuera de servicio, y Akio, Nashiro y Xion se están quedando sin energías para enfrentarla. Ahora, de la nada, un pilar de luces oscuras y carmesís surgió de la nada, explotando desde el suelo hasta el techo invisible. Por instinto, aria dio vuelta en esa dirección, y una vez que ese aura densa, malévola y fuerte se limpió, vio algo ... No, alguien.

-Ichijou ...?- Sí, y allí estaba él, su único hermanito, el actual [emperador dragón rojo], en medio de ese grupo de energía, sujetando las dos espadas rotas, y parándose alto y poderoso allí, su [Boosted Gear] ahora extendiéndose por todo su brazo. , y el sangrado en su pecho se detuvo. ¿Que es eso? Incluso desde allí, no sé puede sentir lo denso que es el área por allí.

-Rojo ... Dragón ...- Y otra vez se congelo en el lugar escuchando la voz de Evelyn. -¡Oh no, no otra vez!- se giro en su dirección, pero era demasiado tarde, ¡lo único que quedaba allí era un pequeño golpe de polvo, mientras el destello plateado cruzaba todo el camino hacia Ichijou! -¡Mierda! ¡Si ella la golpea cuando está en ese estado, él no ...!¡Ichijou, escapa! -¡Dijo, intentando y fallando también alcanzando velocidad divina! su cuerpo estaba en su límite, y los movimientos brutales estaban fuera de discusión. Lo intento, ¡pero terminé tropezando y cayendo al suelo! -¡Mierda! -¡Volvió allí y él no se movía! ¡Evelyn es demasiado rápida para que él reaccione! -¡Hermano, escapa! ¡CORRE!

 **\- DRAGOOOOOOOON GALEEEEES**...!- Los gritos de Evelyn cruzaron todo el lugar, llegando a sus oídos y casi rasgando el alma; e Ichijou todavía estaba quieto en el suelo, su flequillo escondiendo su rostro ya que el único movimiento que estaba haciendo era hacer que sus dos manos y las espadas rotas se acercaran cada vez más. ¡Al final, evelyn se acercó a él primero y estaba lista para destrozarlo! Si tan sólo pudiera...! - **ABUUUEEEELLOOO**...!

-¡Ichijou ...!

-[luna del dragón carmesí](cuchilla cortante del emperador dragón rojo)

[¡PENETRAR!]

¡SLASH!

...

...

¿Lo que acaba de suceder?

aria estaba alcanzando su mano por el angustiado Ichijou, que estaba a punto de ser cortado por la mitad, pero en otro segundo ... Allí estaba, justo en frente de el. No fue ni un segundo, fue menos que eso, simplemente evitó a Evelyn, y en otro segundo, allí estaba.

su mente entonces recordó lo que sucedió en la fracción de segundo, en esa división de nano segundos, cuando Ichijou finalmente tocó los dos agarres de la [replica de Ascalon] y [Rhongomiant], una luz brillante se apoderó de sus dos armas rotas, y sin previo aviso, tiró de ella brilla en forma de espada y ... Ahí está.

-Ah ah ah...?!- Inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, y Evelyn, que hace un momento era un monstruo frenético lista para luchar, se detuvo en el mismo lugar, ya que estaba sorprendida por algo, aparte del hecho de que Ichijou desapareció de su línea de la vista y, aun así, ella no intentó buscarlo ni nada, solo ... Se detuvo. Entonces...

¡ VOOOOOOSH ...!

¡SLASH!

-G-Gwa -...!

DOOOOOOOOON ...!

 **-¡GWAAAAAAAAAAH!** \- Sucedió. En un instante, la barrera que cubría a Evelyn todo este tiempo e impidiéndonos incluso hacerle daño desapareció como polvo en un instante, dejando nada más que arena brillante de energía, en el siguiente instante, un corte diagonal cortó el pecho del dragón blanco, dibujando Sangre y haciéndola reaccionar con dolor. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera hacer eso, un sonido cortante atravesó toda el área desde el punto que estaba Ichijou, a través de Evelyn, justo enfrente de aria, y de repente, se creó un camino de destrucción, destrozando todo a su paso, incluyendo el dragón blanco engendra, aplastado como un insecto en el suelo! Eso fue increíble. Todo en un instante ... No pueden ni siquiera ... aria se volvió hacia ichijou para mirarlo, notando algo, por detrás de su flequillo, podía ver ...

Uno de sus ojos brillando dorado, y el otro, en azul profundo.

-I-ichijou ... ¿Eres tú?- Le dijo a él. Por un momento, silencio, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca, ¡de repente se derrumbó sobre ella!- Ah! ¡¿Que demonios?!- Rápidamente lo sostuvo hacia arriba para mirarla, pero por ahora, estaba inconsciente. -¡A-Ah ...! ¡Hermano! ¡Despierta! ¡No te mueras en mí! ¡No te mueras por mí, idiota ...!

-Uf, cállate, eres demasiado ruidosa, Aria-nee.- Paro sus temblores al escuchar su voz, y ahora lo movió para que sus ojos se cruzaran la mirada. Sus ojos volvieron a los verdes normales en ese mismo ceño fruncido, y de repente, su visión comenzó a nublarse.

- _¡Es realmente él! Mierda ... Estoy tan ... Estoy tan ..._

-Hhh ... Aria-nee, ¿estás llorando?

-Ichijou ... ¡Yo ... yo ...!

¡PUSH!

-¡Nii-chan!

-Ichijou-nii!- Y ahí va su momento. Tal vez sea un castigo divino por la abuela ser conocida como una enorme bloqueadora de gallos, pero en el momento en que estaba a punto de decir algo, Nashiro y Xion lo empujaron y prácticamente se sumergieron en él. ese es un tiro barato! -¿Te lastiman, nyan?!

-Pensamos que estabas muerto, hermano!

-¿Cómo están tus heridas, nyan?!

-¿Duele en algún lugar ?!

-¡Quítate la ropa para que podamos ver los daños, nyan!

-¡W-Whoa! ¡Cálmense ustedes dos! H-Hey, observen esa mano, N-Nashiro- **saAAAAAAAH** ...!- Y en un total de 180 ° del caos total y la desesperación que estaba sucediendo hasta este punto, Nashiro y Xion rompieron a la fuerza la camisa de Ichijou para mirar sus heridas. Ese cambio de humor fue tan repentino e inesperado que aria no pudo evitar reírse, levantarsee del suelo para observar mejor a los tres en el suelo, probablemente cometiendo un crimen o algo así. La diversión se detuvo en el momento en que lo vieron las heridas de Ichijou estaban todas curadas, incluso la grande, y lo único que quedaba era una cicatriz con forma de "X", que era ... Bastante dulce, rudo. -Ah, amigo. Mamá definitivamente hará preguntas ...

-W-Wow. Una herida de un mata dragones, puede ser curado a este ritmo, nyan ... Y para causar tal destrucción, también, nyan ~.- Nashiro se lamentó, mirando hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre la cicatriz de Ichijou sobre su pecho y la derrotada Evelyn aplastándose bajo el alboroto detrás de ellos, con Ichijou alejando su mano cuando ella se ponía ... Demasiado cómoda.

- _Incluso yo no puedo creer en eso, a pesar del hecho de que no soporto ser un asesino de dragones. ¿Qué diablos pasó con Ichijou? ¿Fue el [boosted gear]? ¿O algo mas?_ -Akio, que estaba controlando a Evelyn, o al menos el resto de ella, pronto voló sobre ellos con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-ara, ara. Ahí va el [emperador dragón rojo] otra vez, sacando cosas de su trasero en el último momento. Debo decir ... estoy impresionada.- La expresión de Akio se suavizó ahora en una suave sonrisa, mirando a Ichijou con ojos curiosos, mientras que los otros lo abrazaban protectoramente. La sacerdotisa del rayo maldito le apuntó con el dedo, o mejor dicho, con una de sus manos, y todos se volvieron hacia allí. -Sin mencionar, esa nueva espada tuya, me pregunto si tiene algo que ver con eso.

Sí. Akio tenía razón. Estaban tan asustados con Ichijou, que ni siquiera notaron lo que corto a Evelyn:,era solo una espada, y no era [Ascalon], ni [Rhongomiant], sino una nueva espada, tenía la forma de un gigante cuchillo khyber con una punta ligeramente curvada y con solo un borde, la hoja era de color azul cobalto con una hoja de plata más pequeña cortada en su interior, y el agarre sin guardia tenía la forma de una katana, con dos juegos de cadenas provenientes de la hoja y, por algunos razón, adjunta al [boosted gear]. Era una espada completamente nueva, ¡pero el aspecto más exquisito era el hecho de que no tenía presencia ni aura! Ni dragón, ni dragón, ni demoníaco, ni santo, era ... Simplemente allí, como si fuera un objeto simple e insignificante. Una espada con rasgos de [Ascalon] y [Rhongomiant] aplastados, sin presencia alguna,

-Santa mierda, hermano. ¿Qué diablos te pasó?

-S-sí ... Uh ... creo que la [Boosted Gear] me ayudó a crear esto con las otras espadas ... O algo, ehehe ...- Trató de reírse, pero luego se mordió los labios entre ellos, y ellos ya podían ver que estaba escondiendo algo. Pero, dado que él está vivo, tal vez yo puedan ignorarlo ... Por ahora. Al final, Ichijou suspiró. -Solo espero ... La iglesia o Nero-san vendrán por mi trasero por eso.

-Nah, creo que van a estar bien con eso.- Dijo con una mano y todos se rieron.

Muy pronto, Nashiro fue a derramar la [lágrima de Phenex] sobre los camaradas caídos, mientras Akio llamaba a Beelzebub en busca de ayuda para sacar a Evelyn del cráter. Al final, todos estaban bien, e Ichijou pasó todo ese tiempo mirando su nueva espada. no pueden culparlo. aria se acerco a él con una palmada en la espalda, también mirando su nueva arma ...

-Bonita espada por cierto, hermano-. Dijo. Se volvió hacia ella y sonrió, haciendo que la punta de la hoja apuntara a los techos superiores. -¿Algún nombre para eso? Quiero decir, esas cosas necesitan nombres para ... Cualquier razón.

Se llevó la mano a la barbilla en una pose pensativa durante unos segundos, reflexionó por un segundo y luego abrió una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban intensamente, reflejando los de la espada ...

-¡La llamaré [Ix](santa espada demoníaca dragón trascendente) !

 **-** [Ix] , eh? Me pregunto porque...

Aunque suena genial, ...

* * *

 **y fin, muy largo, nada mal para ser el especia 40 y la llegada del mal supremo, que les pareció, y si así como lo vieron evelyn livan lucifer, la nieta de issei, lilith y hija de vali, si ya de por si estos 3 eran auténticos monstruos con un poder mucho mayor a de los dragones celestiales que pasara su los mezclas a los 3, el resultado es simple ,el arma definitiva para arrasar una mito logia, evelyin es básicamente un fenrir de las facción cristiana, su simple existencia es un arma mata-dioses, suerte que se encontrabra debilitada tras el casi apocalipsis y gran parte de su poder sellado, o de lo contrario solo los lideres del clan hyodo podrían haberla frenado**

* * *

 **conceptos**

 **[red sky dragonar](** 天浸透する龍の規模,Ten o Shintō suru ryū no kibo/レッドエスキードラグナー,Reddo Esukī doragunā **)** traducido como [cielo del dragón rojo](escamas de dragón que atraviesan los cielos) variación de la [cuchila del caballero dragón] y la [cuchilla cruzada del dragón] mediante la un espadachín portador del poder del [emperador dragón rojo] con la capacidad de usar la habilidad de [penetrar] dispara desde el filo de una o 2 espadas un rayo de poder draconiano imbuido con el [penetrar] el cual toma la forma de la cabeza de un dragón con la capacidad de negar cualquier defensa siendo solo posible ser contrarrestado

 **curiosidades**

-esta técnica es la anti-tesis de el [escudo del dragón blanco] y comparte sus misma debilidades

 **[silver mirror dragonar](** 白龍皇の反射鏡,Hakuryūkou no hansha-kyō/シルバー・ミラー・ドラグナー,Shirubā mirā doragunā **)** traducido como [espejo del dragón plateado](espejo reflejante del emperador dragón blanco) técnica usada por aquellos dotados con el poder del [emperador dragón blanco] con la capacidad de usar la habilidad [reflejar] mediante la cual el usuario crea un barreda de energía a sus alrededor la cual puede ser expandida o dispara la cual si bien no tiene ningún poder ofensivo puede "empujar" mediante el [reflejar] cualquier cosa dentro del rango del usuario

 **curiosidades**

-al tratarse de un poder derivado de albion cualquiera que tenga sus habilidad puede usarla, por lo que teóricamente elizabeth debería poder usarla

 **[destruction crimson king](** 赤龍帝の気になる遺産,sekiryūtei no kininaru isan/デストラクテイオンクリムゾンキング,Desutorakution Kurimuzon Kingu **)** traducido como [rey carmesí de la destrucción](legado maldito del emperador dragon rojo) es la posibilidad negativa de ichijou siendo una versión aun mas oscura y malevola de la [juggernaut] la cual se alimenta del poder del infierno y consume todo de su usuario hasta extinguirlo completamente

 **curiosidades**

-el nombre de esta armadura proviene de la versión de la [cardinal carmesí] de la versión de issei del fanfic issei principe de las tinieblas de hyodo lucifer sama

-mas parecida a la [empireo juggernaut overdrive] esta se trata de una variación potenciada de la [juggernaut drive]

-esta transformación es superior a la [juggernaut drive] estándar pero inferior a la [cardinal carmesí]

-a diferencia de la [juggernaut] original esta transformación no solo consume la fuerza vital sino que todo lo de su usuario incluyendo el alma hasta no dejar nada, básicamente borrandolo de la existencia

 **[crimson moon dragonar](** 赤龍帝の切断刃,sekiryūtei no Setsudan ha/クリムゾン・ムーン・ドラグナー,Kurimuzon mūn doragunā **)** traducido como [luna del dragón carmesí](cuchilla cortante del emperador dragón rojo) variación potencia del [cielo del dragón rojo] usada por ichijou mediante su espada [IX], mediante la cual dispara un corte de poder draconiano, demoníaco, sagrado y mata dragones en forma de luna creciente imbuido con la habilidad [penetrar] y el poder múltiples [aumentos] el cual se expande en su camino hasta destrozar a su objetivo consumiendo una cantidad masiva de energía de ichijou en el proceso

 **curiosidades**

 **-** esta técnica esta inspirada en el kuroi getsuga de ichigo kurasaki del manga bleach

-hasta ahora esta a sido la única técnica capaz de atravesar el [espejo del dragón plateado], gracias a la habilidad penetrar y el poder mata dragones


	41. un placer conocerte de nuevo

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, bien tras la batalla violenta del capitulo anterior, es necesario este interludio ante de seguir con lo siguiente**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]/{hola}=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **renacimiento 2: un placer conocerte de nuevo**

 **parte 1**

mundo humano, residencia tsukino

- _Ah, nada mejor que una cena familiar en una noche tan cálida después de unos días de trabajo. Sé que faltan algunos miembros, pero solo algunos de ellos, sentados en la misma mesa, compartiendo la misma comida y hablando de sus problemas mientras disfrutan de la compañía de los demás. Gracias a Dios que todas mis hijas son tan lindas como para preparar una cena de sopa para mi regreso. Este escenario no podría ser mejor ..._

 _Quiero decir, ¡sería perfecto si no fuera por esta TENSIÓN entre los miembros presentes!_

Pensó kyou tsukino mientras por una vez, no hubo paz durante una cena en la casa Tsukino. A pesar del silencio entre ellas, había una tensión enorme entre su hija, sus hijastras, kurama y la chica de cabello plateado que acaba de tirar de una silla y comenzó a comer el cangrejo en el caldero.

- _Solo puedo suponer que ella es uno de los harén de chicas extrañas de Ichijou. No quería decir esto, pero creo que esta casa es demasiado pequeña para todos nosotros ..._

-¿Puedes pasarme la cuchara, Shyokou-chan ?

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-¿Puedes pasarme la cuchara, Yoko-chan?- Satsuki fue la primera en romper el silencio de una manera inusual, pero kurama prácticamente lo asesina con esa exclamación hacia ella. La hija mayor no cambió su expresión, solo miró a la temblorosa niña zorra desde el rabillo de su mirada, recogiendo la cuchara ella misma para ponerla en su plato. -En serio, deberías calmarte un poco, Yoko-chan. Bájate los pantalones.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Deshacerse de ese ceño fruncido.- Y el resto de ellas se rieron de Kurama haciendo pucheros, su cara brillando en rojo brillante por alguna razón.

- _Huh ~ ... Realmente, creo que estoy perdiendo el apetito con esta tensión, pero como madre ... Y madrastra, no puedo permitirme sumergirme demasiado en los asuntos de mis hijos. Solo déjalos resolver sus problemas ellos mismos._ -Entonces ... Oye, no recuerdo haberte visto, ¿eres amigo de Yoko-chan e Ichijou?- Para desviar la tensión previa entre kurama y las hermanas, en cambio, kyou dirigió su atención a esa linda chica de cabello blanco plata sentada a su lado. Sus ojos dorados se volvieron hacia kyou, y ella se inclinó un poco con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí, nyan! Mi nombre es Ginko Toujou , y soy el compañero servil de Ichijou-nyan -...

¡PASH!

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, ¡un palillo volador cortó toda la distancia entre ella y kurama y apuñaló a Ginko en la frente! Fue solo un susto, pero se giró para ver a Yoko-chan y, después de una conversación de ondas cerebrales, se volvió hacia mama kyou. -Quiero decir ... soy amigo de Berolina-nyan, nyan! Soy de una escuela diferente, pero nos quedamos, nyan!

-Ya veo. Encantada de conocerte, Ginko-chan.- Le dijo también con una reverencia, ella escucho una risita viniendo de ella. - _Lindo, pero creo que Ichijou necesita una mujer más fuerte en su vida, de lo contrario terminará espeluznante._ -Mi nombre es ... Tsukino ... Anzu, así que ... Encantada de conocerte.

-Sip, nyan. Encantado de conocerte también, mamá Anzu.

-Solo llámame 'tía', por favor.- Suspiro por eso de nuevo. - _Cuando no es mi nombre, es todo esto de 'mamá'.-_ Cogió otra cucharada del caldo y comió la carne que contenía. Delicioso como siempre - _Me pregunto si Rina-chan y los demás están comiendo bien._ -Entonces ... Ginko-chan, ¿tu escuela está cerca de la academia Kuoh para que seas amigo de Rina-chan?

-¿No te refieres _a la_ academia ' Shi-Kuoh ' ya que Yoko-chan estudia allí, vieja?

¡SPLASH!

-¡Gyaaaah! ¡hija de perra!- ¡Y de la nada, kurama explotó y usó la cuchara para darle un poco de sopa a Futaba! la hija gritó, se deshizo de la sopa y se volvió hacia kurama, ¡que estaba igualmente enojada! -¿Qué diablos, Yoko-chan? ¡¿Quieres ir ?! ¿¡QUIERES IR?

-¡Cesa tu inútil burla, Futaba-san! ¡Tu nivel de ridículo me está enfadando profundamente!- Dijo la rubia con una expresión igualmente enojada, su ojo dorado comenzando a brillar ominosamente un poco demasiado.

-Las palabras que salen de tu boca pierden toda novedad cuando uno se da cuenta de que vienen de ti, Akabane Yoko.

-¡Mira quién habla, Minatsu-san! ¡Fulano! ¡Smartass de poca profundidad!

-¡Está bien! ¡Simplemente deténganse, todos ustedes!- Kyou no podía soportarlo más, ¡alguien tiene que intensificar y detener esos argumentos! Golpeo ambas manos en la mesa para llamar su atención, y una vez que tuvo éxito en eso, señalo a cada una de ellas. -La cena es una hora sagrada, así que pase lo que pase entre ustedes, simplemente deténgase al menos por ahora, o pidan que se vayan de la mesa para resolverlo en otro lado.

-¡Ellos fueron los que comenzaron!- Kurama hizo un puchero, otra vez recibiendo miradas venenosas de los otros, quienes se volvieron hacia kyou después de gruñir fuertemente.

-¡No me importa quién comenzó qué! Solo quiero tener una cena normal, así que si hay otro problema, ¡todos lo resuelven en otro lado!

-Oh ~, siempre podemos tratar de resolverlo aquí, ¿verdad?- Y entonces la voz de Shion llegó a la mesa, y de la nada, todos los colores en la cara de kurama desaparecieron cuando se volvió hacia la segunda hija mayor. Oh, allí va otra vez, la hija del romance, probablemente dirá algo que hundirá aún más a Kurama. -Quiero decir, mamá está aquí, y ella es mucho más vieja que cualquiera de nosotros, lo que significa que tiene aún más experiencia para compartir e incluso resolver nuestros propios problemas. ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Yoko-chan?

-...- kyou va ignorar por ahora que Shion la llamaba indirectamente una vieja bruja, y volvió la mirada hacia kurama, que ahora se convirtió en el centro de todas las atenciones. La chica zorra, por otro lado, permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo, sudando cubos y temblando un poco. Shion sonrió, y suspiró entre sus labios.

-Yoko-chan ~, si no le dices a mamá, como una hermana mayor obediente, tendré que decírselo por ti.- Fue solo por un segundo, pero vieron una fría mirada dorada reflejada en el ojo expuesto de kurama, que congeló la sangre en sus venas por un segundo. Creen que fue solo su imaginación, ya que parpadeó una vez más, gimió algo que no pudierón oír y, finalmente, levantó su cabecita rubia para mirarlos, haciendo un mohín y girando su mirada hacia otro lado que no estaba allí.

-Yo ... yo ...- Infló sus mejillas como un pez globo, sus mejillas ardían brillantemente y luego se mordió los labios inferiores, como lo haría Ichijou. -Estuve expuesta en medio del acto de fantasear por la hermana mayor, Satsuki ...

-Oh, ¿Satsuki te atrapó masturbándose?-dijo kyou Y luego

BAM!

kurama besó la mesa con un fuerte golpe, ahora llorando desconsolada allí.

- _Nunca pensé que usaría mi entrenamiento en palabras arcaicas para ese momento, pero eh, tengo lo que obtuve. Entonces Satsuki la atrapó con sus bragas y se lo contó a todos. Ah, joven, tal vez me estoy haciendo vieja para eso._

-Tengo que decir, nunca pensé que ella estaría haciendo esto, el coraje ... Pensar en Ichijou también, de todos modos- Satsuki levantó uno de sus dedos y apuntó su índice uno a la chica rubia, que volvió la vista hacia la hija mayor con el ceño fruncido. -A partir de ahora, debemos tener cuidado con uno de nuestros inquilinos mayores y nuestro hermano, ya que aparentemente las hormonas están hablando más fuerte ahora.

-¡Oh, ustedes son las únicas en hablar! ¡Como si yo fuera la única que hiciera eso!- Dijo Kurama señalando a todos allí excepto a Kyou. esa no es exactamente la forma en que se imaginaron resolviendo ese problema, y ese es un asunto realmente incómodo para la cena, no es que Ginko parezca molesta, ya que ella siguió comiendo el hotpot mientras todos se gritaban el uno al otro, como si oír a una familia hablar de sexo en la cena fuera de lo mas normal para ella.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero es de lo que estamos hablando, Alabane Yoko!- Minatsu siguió su juego comiendo otra pieza de pinza de cangrejo y señalando un dedo con sus manos de palillo. -¡Todo poderosa y correcta, con esa pequeña nariz en el aire, creyéndote más refinada y limpia que nosotras! ¡Al menos ten la valentía de admitir que te gusta tocarte a ti misma pensando en ese hermano nuestro! ¡como esos ídolos con aparentan pureza que en realidad son putas entre bastidores!

-¡Tch ...!- Kurama realmente retrocedió un poco con esa afirmación, mientras que los demás volvieron para la cena normal, sin dejar de lanzarle pequeñas miradas desdeñosas. Al final, parece que se rindió debido a la desventaja numérica, bajó su oído y juntó sus manos en una postura de oración. -Bien, bien. ¡Me toco pensando en Ichijou! ¡Por favor, deja eso y no le digas nada! ¡Realmente estoy empezando a crear una relación con él! ¡No dejes que esto lo arruine todo!

- _Entonces ... Se toca pensando en Ichijou. También lo es la juventud, también lo es la juventud, no voy a mentir diciendo que no fui así durante la escuela secundaria. Sin embargo, para admitirlo directamente frente a todos y preguntar para que no le digamos a nadie en absoluto para que puedan comenzar una relación ... Eso es un poco novedoso. Me gusta, es una gran amiga para Ichijou, y puedo esperar lo mejor para ellos._ -Bien, Yoko-chan. Prometo que nadie aquí nunca volverá a hablar de esto.- la declaración de kyou en realidad llama la atención de todos allí, ya que todas se vieron sorprendidas por un segundo y estaban a punto de decir algo. Sin embargo, ella golpeo su mano sobre la mesa y agudizo su ceño fruncido. -Nadie aquí tocará ese tema otra vez. Esa es una orden, ¿esta claro?

-...- Y todos no dijeron nada, aunque por su lenguaje corporal, pudo ver que ninguna de ellas estaba contenta con eso, sus traviesos o simplemente celosos de tan rápido y mejor juicio suyo. kurama, sin embargo, levantó su mirada hacia kyou y sonrió cálidamente, asintiendo y diciendo en silencio 'gracias'.

- _Sí, ella es una buena chica. Todavía._ -Pero tenemos que hablar de algunas órdenes aquí, señorita. La próxima vez, cierre la puerta y amortigüe los sonidos. No queremos que todos sigan así.

-...- Y luego hizo un puchero, pero bajó la cabeza, dio una débil sonrisa y asintió.

- _Sí, eso va bien. Bien por ella._

-Entiendo. Gracias, y perdóname, madre.

-Bien. Gracias, Yoko-chan.

Al final, continuaron la cena sin ninguna repercusión, y a pesar de su cara compuesta, kyou estaba mentalmente exhausta, suspirando internamente y sin aliento.

- _Hombre; no puedo creer eso; incluso con el vínculo entre todos los hermanos Tsukino, sus amigos aún causarían problemas por aquí. C'est la vie, creo ..._

-¡La casa y la familia tsukino Nyahahahn ~! Ichijou-nyan son muy animadas, nyan!- Dijo Ginko nuevamente rompiendo el silencio y tomando otro bocado del tofu frito en el caldero. -¡Podría usar este lugar, nyan ~!

- _Sí. Creo que finalmente me estoy acostumbrando a ser una buena madre ... Y madrastra de cinco hermanos._ El resto de la cena transcurrió sin problemas como antes, y como debería ser ...

 _De nuevo; este caldero es delicioso ~._

* * *

 **parte 2**

inframundo, mansión phenex, después de la caída del [mal supremo]

-Ichijou, Ichijou Tsukino, el [emperador dragón roj] de esta generación. estoy empezando a pensar que como buen futuro yerno, estas haciendo esto para molestarme.- Y allí esta ichijou, acostado en la cama de un hospital, envuelto en vendajes mientras las luces de neón se veían a su alrededor, la espada [Ix] más nueva descansaba a su lado y con varias sellos y runas revoloteando alrededor del propio [Boosted Gear], haciendo un poco ruidos extraños. Sentada a su lado, tocando su propia runa, estaba la jefa del departamento de Investigación del inframundo y uno de los Demonios más fuertes con vida, Mary Beelzebub, alternando entre su propia investigación ichijou.

- _Nunca pensé que estaría visitando la mansión de Phenex así._

-¿Estoy en lo cierto al respecto?

-Uh ~ ... ¿No?- Dijo vacilante, las luces de las runas que lo rodeaban se apagaban y luego las luces de la sala de investigación misma, una habitación grande, aburrida y blanca con solo algunos artilugios, una silla y una cama de hospital, encendiéndose en su lugar. el se sentó en la cama, estirándose un poco allí. -Entonces ... ¿Hay algo mal conmigo, o mi [arte sagrado] para el caso?

-Por mucho que me gustaría decir 'sí', ser médico, solo puedo decir que no podrías ser mejor.- Dijo en su propia voz monótona, mirando a través de algunos papeles en su escritorio. eso es realmente genial, si el supiera lo que eso significa en contexto. ella se volvió hacia el, lo tomó del brazo izquierdo y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que todas los sellos y círculos mágicos que revoloteaban desaparecieran en el viento. Después de eso, ella tomó la mano de ichijou y miró más de cerca a sus dedos, lo que lo asustó un poco. -Pero hay algo que me molesta acerca de esta mano tuya, y no estoy hablando del [Boosted Gear] ... Principalmente. Dime, ¿te has sentido demasiado cansado después de uno de tus encuentros o alguna vez pensaste que también lo estás usando? mucha energía durante tus peleas? Mejor aún, ¿ya has sentido que estás desperdiciando energía?

-Huh ~ ...- _Supongo, quiero decir ... Todas las veces que uso mi [Balance Breaker], sostiene mi corazón como si lo aprieta, no en el buen sentido, a pesar de que no debería funcionar si mi el nivel de potencia está por debajo de lo necesario para mantenerlo. Siempre pensé que era debido a que Yagura me prestaba parte de su poder, y después de todo, mi cuerpo finalmente se dio por vencido con toda la explosión de energía, como los ejercicios anaeróbicos, pero ahora que ella lo mencionó ..._ -Uh ... Bien , mi [Boosted Gear] es complicado, así que tal vez es porque siempre estoy tan emocionado durante las peleas ... Y la adrenalina se desvanece y devuelve mi cuerpo a la normalidad .

-No me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta. La verdad detrás de esto es por esto.- En lugar de una respuesta directa, la doctora Beelzebub giró la mano para mostrarle marcas de mordiscos en el índice y el dedo medio, que brillaban un poco y solo ahora noto que rezumaban algo parecido al vapor.

- _¿Que demonios? ¿No fue allí donde Yoko me mordió en abril?_

-Hay una pequeña interrupción en tus circuitos mágicos aquí mismo, en tus dedos, más como una herida abierta de la que mana la energía demoníaca. ¿Tienes algún recuerdo de lo que pudo haber causado esto?

-Ah ... ¿Esos? ¿En serio?- Dijo, mirando las marcas de mordidas de zorro allí.- _Ahora que lo pienso, Yoko dijo que interrumpió mi flujo de poder demoníaco para que yo hiciera cosas mágicas. No duele, y pensé que nunca volveríamos a tocar este tema._ -Esas ... las obtuve en abril, cuando comencé mi vida como un demonio. Mi novia youkai ... amiga me mordió diciendo que iba a 'interrumpir mi flujo de energía' para que yo lo hiciera algo de magia o algo así.

-Así que ese era el caso. Lo ignoré porque eras un novato que todavía no controlaba su poder demoníaco en ese momento, pero ahora veo que esta es la causa de tal disonancia entre tu poder actual y tu control sobre él.- Ella habló. Beelzebub luego sacó un par de pequeños vendajes de su abrigo y los envolvió con esos dos dedos. hubo un pequeño brillo saliendo de ellos, que pronto desapareció. -Ahí, esto podría resolverlo. Lo que estaba sucediendo, en realidad, era que la interrupción estaba causando que desperdicies una gran cantidad de energía. Como una herida abierta, constantemente emanaba energía de ti, y cada vez que usas magia, la cantidad de energía para ejecutarlo le costaría más de lo debido debido al circuito de exudación abierto, no solo le hará perder energía preciosa,

-Yo ... ya veo.- Esta mintiendo, Aparentemente ella lo vio, y suspiró, mirando a su estupidez, mientras ichijou bajo la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Es como beber un vaso de leche con un hoyo en la paja, cada vez que tratas de succionar, mientras que cesa la sed, el agujero escupirá leche y al final perderá más leche de la que debería. Piensa en el vidrio como tu cuerpo, el agujero en la paja como la interrupción y la leche en tu energía .

- _Está bien, ahora ella está poniendo sal en la herida, no es una analogía tan difícil de seguir. Tal vez esa es la razón por la cual la energía de mí era visible después de beber esa ... Solución de leche en el sótano Gremory.-_ Terminó vendándole los dedos y le pasó una piruleta. - _Sabe a piña, no está mal, solo espero que no haya puesto nada gracioso._

-Con este vendaje, ya debería estar bien. Ya que has estado usando magia así, tal vez Te tomara un tiempo para disparar algunas runas correctas, pero con tus circuitos ahora bajo control, probablemente terminarán siendo más densos y, naturalmente, más fuertes. No recomiendo usarlo en espacios cerrados, a menos que desee algunos cambios de imagen de la casa extremadamente caros.

-Entendido. Tendré cuidado.- Dijo distraídamente, lamiendo y mordiendo la paleta en su boca. - _Ese límite está bien, no es como si fuera el tipo de cerebro en una batalla ... Ahora que lo pienso, lo único que hago en una batalla es ser golpeado. Mierda, eso es molesto.-_ Batalla ... Pensar en eso hizo que sus ojos se alejaran de Mary hacia la mesa al lado de mi cama, donde [Ix] ahora estaba descansando. Una espada ... así. -Oye, Beelzebub-sensei, ¿has descubierto qué es eso?

-Desafortunadamente, me temo decir que incluso en esta época, no hay suficiente información para darle a esta arma una clasificación, incluso con la información compartida que tengo con el actual [Rey] de espadas. Lo que más me desconcierta, sin fin , De Verdad.- La peliverde alcanzó su mano por la espada más nueva, cuyas cadenas ahora estaban envueltas alrededor del mango y tenía una luz opaca proveniente de la hoja plateada dentro del más grande y azul. Se agarró a la empuñadura encadenada, pasó un dedo a lo largo del borde opaco, que sin embargo todavía cortaba su dedo que comenzó a rezumar vapor, y finalmente lo puso a mi lado. -Esa espada, [Ix] como la llamas, también es bastante única. Mis datos dicen que tiene las mismas propiedades de [Ascalon] y [Rhogomiant], son composiciones originales, además de tu propio poder demoníaco, pero puedo no sentir cualquier forma de energía demoníaca o sagrada que proviene de ella. De hecho, no puedo sentir nada de nada.. Me pregunto si esta espada ... Esta espada ...

-B-Beelzebub-sensei ...?- Eso está empezando a asustarlo un poco, su mirada intensa en [Ix], la espada que Ophelia hizo para ichijou usando a [Rhongomiant] y la [replica de Ascalon] con su poder para fusionar las cosas mas el poder draconiano de draig y el demoníaco de yagura, volviéndose más amenazante a cada segundo. ella ni siquiera está notando su tono de piel cada vez más cambiante, de azul claro a completamente púrpura, como la última vez. Mary salió de ella, se volvió hacia íchijou; y le pasó la espada con un suspiro.

-No te preocupes por eso, Tsukino Ichijou. Esa espada carece de comprensión para mí, pero creo que es porque en realidad está vinculada a ti.- Ella finalmente dijo, mientras el recogía la espada con su mano izquierda y la guardaba dentro de [Boosted Gear].

- _Tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de decir algo grande, pero de nuevo, siempre ha sido así de extraña. Pero una espada que es solo mía y solo mía, está bien. De nuevo, espero que ni Nero-san ni la iglesia quieran un pedazo de mi culo por fusionar dos de sus queridas espadas._

-De acuerdo, estás listo para partir. Solo quiero que vuelvas con regularidad solo para hacer algunos controles rápidos. Es posible que tus heridas no sean duraderas, pero es probable que aparezcan algunas. No te descuides, [emperador dragón rojo].

-Lo haré, creo. Gracias por todo.- Dijo, ahora saliendo de la enfermería y poniéndose su propia bata médica y sandalias para caminar., ella lo dejó guardar mis pantalones. se estiro un poco más en el acto, y camino hacia la puerta, pero no antes de regresar a Beelzebub. -Dime, ¿Irene-san está cerca? Rei-ch -... Raven Phenex dijo que me extraña ... Un poco, ¿entonces ella está por la mansión Phenex?

-Ah, sí. Está por aquí en alguna parte. Normalmente estoy tan ocupada que no tengo tiempo para buscarla. Probablemente esté ayudando a su padre en algunos asuntos de [juegos de clasificación].- se olvido de eso, el clan Dantalion, la familia de Lord Belphegor, tiene algunos lazos muy fuertes con los Phenex porque este último alberga algunos de los campeones inamovibles de los [juegos de clasificación], y siendo el actual gerente de los [juegos de clasificación], Calico tiene la ayuda de algunos miembros del clan inmortal. Algunas cosas nunca cambian. -¿Quieres que te escolte por la mansión Phenex? Puedo llamar a algunos de mis sirvientes para esto, solo espera un momento ...

-No creo que necesite esto. Gracias de todos modos, Beelzebub-sensei.- Dijo con un arco y una mano, con ella escribiendo algunas de sus runas y el brillo de sus gafas reflejando algunas imágenes de el en su armadura de escamas. Suspiro, se dio la vuelta, se estiro un poco más y se dirigió a la puerta, listo para comenzar a caminar y tal vez regresar a la mansión Gremory. Esa siesta que tomo cuando estaba siendo escaneada alivió su cuerpo, así que estaba listo para partir. Presiono un botón y lentamente las puertas automáticas comenzaron a abrirse frente a el...

¡POP!

¡POP!

¡POP!

-¡Whoa! ¿Qué demonios ...?- Al escuchar esos sonidos, cerro uno de sus ojos y puso sus manos sobre sus oídos para aliviar el impacto. ¡Pronto, se vio cubierto de confeti y tiras de colores, y de la nada, alguien bajó chocando contra el con un abrazo! Después de ese susto, descubrió quién era. -¡Ah, Irene-san ...!

-「Hey ~ Mucho tiempo sin verte, mi prometido. Como siempre, exaltando un olor tan fuerte. ¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente? Me pregunto. -Y allí está, su única prometida Irene Dantalion, una pequeña galleta de fiesta colgando de su mano mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. ¡No solo ella, sino también Lord Calico y Katalia, sosteniendo sus propias galletas del partido! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!

También. ¿Por qué diablos están Irene y Katalia usando trajes de conejito playboy? ¡Incluso Lord Calico lleva puesto un disfraz de conejito de footie! ¡¿Qué?!

-Estoy bien, últimamente ...- dijo, ahora apartando sus ojos de los pechos aplastados en su pecho, el cuello en V del traje que le daba una hermosa vista de su escote. - _Hah! ¡Estoy pensando perversamente otra vez! ¡Necesito sacar mi mente de la cuneta!_ -Uh ~, Irene-san, cualquier razón para que estés usando ... Eso, incluso Katalia-san y Calico-sama ...

-「Mam -... Lad -... la doctora Beelzebub dijo que has estado hospitalizado, por lo que realmente he decidido animar a su prometido con estos atuendos escasos. padre también quería ayudar. -」Oh, qué meditabundo, aunque le cuenta un poco a Lord Calico, quien se estaba quitando el flequillo morado de la cara y le dio un pulgar positivo. Lo está tomando sorprendentemente bien, a pesar de que el disfraz de conejito de pieles es ridículo. Como Katalia es solo una momia, su disfraz era un tanto extraño para ella, pero comenzó a jugar con su cuerpo con un visible sonrojo en su rostro. ¿Ella es tímida al respecto? -「Entonces; ¿qué piensas, [emperador dragón rojo], Ichijou Tsukino? ¿No hace que tu corazón se salte algunas partes? 」

-No puedo decir que no.- Dijo tímidamente, mirando a lo lejos de su escote y luego de vuelta a Beelzebub, mirándolos por el rabillo de sus ojos. -Uuuuh ~, pero ¿por qué los trajes de conejito?

Podrían pensar que se esta quejando. En realidad, no lo esta, solo es curiosidad ...

-Bueno, tu apellido es 'Tsukino', ¿no es así?- Lord Calico dijo con una mano en el aire.

- _De Verdad? ¿En serio en serio? ¿Acaso asumieron mi fetiche a través de un juego de palabras estúpido? De nuevo, no me estoy quejando, solo un poco molesto y confundido ... ¿Cachondo también? Geez._ -Por favor, no asumas mis aficiones con un juego de palabras.

-「¿Alguna queja?」- Irene-san preguntó con una sonrisa avergonzada, y el movió su cabeza negativamente. Nuevamente, no se esta quejando. La cabeza violeta lo soltó, le dio su mejor sonrisa desde que la conoció y señaló con el dedo índice la salida. -「Ahora bien, ya que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, ¿qué tal si dejamos este lugar y vamos a comer algunos bocadillos con té? Katalia proporcionará algunos de ellos para todos nosotros, por supuesto. 」

-C-Claro, me encantaría.- Podía sentir el rubor en sus mejillas, mientras Irene, Katalia y Lord Calico asienten por el. se volteo para ver a Mary Beelzebub, y ella soltó un gesto para que el los siguiera. Termino su piruleta, desecho la paja en un cubo de basura junto a el y los siguió. -Disculpe, entonces. Me estoy despidiendo.

-Que tengas un buen viaje, [emperador dragón rojo].- Beelzebub lo saludó, y al final, la puerta automática se cerró para la bahía médica particular. se volteo, pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso, sus ojos se lamentaron por las siguientes imágenes, ¡había una fila completa de mucamas frente a ellos!

-¡Buenas tardes para todos ustedes, Lord Calico! ¡Lady Irene! ¡E invitados!- Todas dijeron al unísono, inclinándose.

- _¡Guauu! ¡Verdaderas doncellas! ¡Y tantos de ellos! Irene-san y los demás siempre tienen ese tipo de saludos de ellos? ¡Así es la vida de un Demonio de clase alta, sin mencionar que también son [Reyes Demonio]!-_ Una doncella en particular se acercó, se inclinó una vez más y los iluminó con la sonrisa más brillante. -Buenas tardes, señora Dantalion, Lord Belphegor. ¿Cómo podemos ayudarlo hoy con usted y sus invitados? Lady Beelzebub particularmente dijo que uno de los invitados es muy específico ...

-¿Eh ...?- De repente, esa bella doncella se detuvo en seco en su camino de palabras una vez que se volvió hacia íchijou, y de la nada toda su cara palideció, las luces murieron dentro de sus ojos. Ichijou intento tenderle una mano, ya que aparentemente ella se detuvo por su culpa: -Uhm, ¿disculpa...?

-¡Kyaaaaaah ~! ¡ **ES EL [DEVORADOR DE PECHOS]** !- Y de la nada saltó lejos de el, escondiendo su escote con sus brazos y llorando ríos de lágrimas, temblando hasta el último mechón de pelo. ¡Las otras doncellas lo miraron y reaccionaron de la misma manera! ¡¿Espera?!

-¡Ella tiene razón! ¡ **KYAAAAAH ~! ¡Todas, CORRAN** !- Y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para hablar de otra cosa, todas se alejaron de el hasta que el pasillo no era más que un lugar polvoriento y desierto, salvo por ellos. Eso es realmente ... Realmente ...

-P-Pero ... yo no hice nada ...- dijo, sintiendo las lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos, su mano de ayuda todavía estaba buscando la nada ahora. , eso es triste. Antes de que pudiera sumergirse aún más en su miseria, sintió una mano tocar su hombro. Era Lord Belphegor, asintiendo comprensivamente, Irene y Katalia también se acercaban para consolarlo.- _No sé por qué, pero esto apesta ..._

-Espera, dragón rojo. A veces, tienes que acostumbrarte a la vergüenza que te producen tus propias acciones.- Esas fueron sus palabras alentadoras, que no ayudaron en absoluto. Al no ver una reacción adecuada de íchijou, tomó la delantera y comenzó a caminar hacia una dirección aleatoria. Mirando afuera, pudo ver algunas estatuas de pájaros escupiendo fuego desde sus picos, además de algunas otras estatuas que solo podían recordar el mito de Cthulhu. Sin duda ya no esta en el mundo real.

* * *

 **parte 3**

-IRRES! PONSABLE! ¡CADA! ¡UNO! DE USTEDES! -¡Y ahí va otro!

SLAP!

- _Ow ~! Realmente debería comenzar a aprender cómo endurecer mi trasero para los castigos de Némesis, porque esos se están convirtiendo en algo entre nosotros.-_ Pensó aria, Los doctores dijeron que, además de algunos huesos rotos, no se encontraron lesiones duraderas, y a pesar de sus costillas rotas, los brazos rotos de Xion, el sangrado interno de Basara y las piernas de Yuno, estarán bien con el descanso y cuidado adecuados. ¡Por supuesto, no incluyeron el castigo de 1000 golpes de Gremory!

-Owowowow ~! ¡Tranquilo conmigo, Nemis. ¡Incluso yo no quería participar en ...!- ¡Y el inútil intento de Yuno de escapar se convirtió en un gemido de dolor cuando otra bofetada con poder mágico la golpeó! -Ow ~ ... No es justo. Todo lo que quería era echarle un vistazo a Evelyn. Ni siquiera quería quitarle el sello. Esto apesta ~ ...

-No creas que escaparás del castigo con excusas, Yuno.

¡SLAP!

-¡ Woooow ~!- Y ese gemido eufórico escapó de los labios de Akio cuando ella también recibió su castigo. En tales momentos, están celoso de que ella heredó las tendencias masoquistas. Después de unos minutos más o menos, Némesis terminó su castigo sobre ellos, y como siempre, aria se masajeó el trasero para aliviar el dolor.

- _Ow ~, ella realmente lo está entendiendo._ -¡Allí, pero estamos vivos, como dije que haríamos! No fue realmente tan difícil, también.- Dijo, volviéndose hacia Némesis y encogiéndose de hombros, respirando profundamente. Sin embargo, cuando vio su linda cara pomposa y esos ojos llorosos, no pude contenerse y abrazo su pequeña cabeza (a pesar de que es más alta que aria) y le dio unas palmaditas. -Está bien, está bien, señora oso gruñón. Aun tengo derecho a tallar un agujero en forma de némesis en el jardín de tus padres, ¿recuerdas? El tío Cohen no tendrá que cavar dos tumbas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Cállate ... Todos ustedes.- Ella dijo, abrazando a su [reina]. Ella se preocupa demasiado. Pronto, rompieron esa pequeña muestra de afecto, y volvieron sus ojos, probablemente buscando a ichijou, ya que él no está aquí con ello. -Hablando de silencio, parece que no encuentro a Ichijou Tsukino por aquí. ¿Hay alguna razón para su ausencia, a pesar de que dijiste que era una pieza esencial para que tu plan funcionara?

-Oh, él? Desafortunadamente, murió.

¡PAF!

-Cállate, Akio.- Pensaste que sería Némesis abofeteando a Akio por su pequeño susto, ¡pero era, Aria Hyodo! Akio quedó inconsciente por un segundo, mientras la pelirroja [rey] resoplaba con la palma de su mano en su bonita cara.- _Qué susto, ¿verdad? Estúpida Akio._ -La última vez que lo vimos, él estaba bien, aunque se rompió una mano luchando contra Evelyn. En realidad, a los dos, pero nada más que un buen descanso no ayudará. Además, ¡hizo algo realmente genial en aquel entonces!

-Ichijou Tsukino simplemente fusionó ambas [espadas sagradas] en algo bastante nuevo, como él mismo lo llama. la [reina demonio] Beelzebub Mary probablemente tenga una excursión con él.- Dijo Yuno encogiéndose de hombros, todavía masajeando su culo después de tantas bofetadas. Némesis murmuró algo en voz baja; Apuesto a que ella está tan interesada como ellos. Una vez más, el [Boosted Gear] muestra de lo que es capaz, incluso da un poco de miedo. -Lo cual es extraño, ya que no tiene un aura en absoluto, mucho más como la última pieza de [caballero] de Berolina.

-Nii-chan es tan problemático a veces, nyan. Haciendo esas cosas imprudentes.- Lanzó un puchero la Nekomata, cruzando los brazos y las piernas en su bahía médica y equilibrándose en ella. Ella tiene la mitad de razón, pero haz lo que sea, no es que su abuelo fuera diferentes.

- _El único ser diferente, bueno, hermano sigue siendo muy débil. Tendré que hacer algo al respecto, pero no pensaré en eso por ahora, déjalo descansar por ahora, algo me dice que necesitará algo._

-Pero eso fue realmente genial, ¿no?- Dijo Xion con una expresión de bombeo y haciendo una pose de flexión. Basara hizo lo mismo, también lo hizo Yuno. Akio cubrió una risa. -¡Tal vez algún día Nii-chan pueda ser tan fuerte como el abuelo Issei! Aunque está más orientado a la espada, así que supongo que no podemos compararlos. Heheh ...

-Comparar esos dos es estúpido, de verdad. Pero tienes razón, Xion, esperemos que Ichijou pueda alcanzar ese nivel, incluso si lleva algo de tiempo.- Le sonrío, y ella dio un pulgar hacia arriba. Con ese pequeño comentario aparte, aria se despido de sus primos que siguen a Némesis fuera de la habitación. Cerro la puerta detrás de ella y dejo caer su fachada tranquila con un suspiro derrotado. -Está bien. Estoy en problemas, ¿no?

PIIIIII ~ NCH!

-N-Nyemishizu ~ ... ¡siiii ~ ...!

-Tienes mierda por cerebro, ¿lo sabías? ¿Al menos podría haberme dicho que estabas haciendo eso, así que no me despertaba en medio de la noche con todo ese ruido?- Soltó las mejillas sonrosadas, e hizo un puchero, suspirando profundamente y masajeándose las sienes como si su habitual estuviera golpeando de nuevo.

- _Bueno, al menos ya no está enojada conmigo. Casi un alivio, ¿en serio?_

-Deja de decir que todo va a estar bien también. Si no lo sabes, no me lo asegures falsamente.

-Tch, está bien mamá.

-¡Por una vez intenta escucharme, Rina!- Ella jadeó de nuevo, separándose de aria, una sensación caliente recorriendo su rostro con eso. ¿Ella solo ...? Suspiró, se dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas y respiró profundamente. -Lo siento, mal, me disculpo. Es solo ... Los viejos hábitos se mueren duro, Aria.

-¡Ah! Siéntete orgulloso de que Rina-chan ya no los necesite. Puede ser una idiota, pero gracias a ... ¡Algunos eventos, ella está caminando por el camino correcto! Quién sabe, tal vez deberías casi morir otra vez para otra mejora!- Dijo eso como una broma, sin embargo, pudo ver a su [rey] creciendo esas escleróticas negras y los ojos rasgados haciéndose aún más agudos. - _Ah. Pisé una mina de tierra! Voy a ... ¡Cambiaré de tema!_ -Dime ... ¿Crees que Rina-chan perderá su virginidad con ichijou o qué?

¡PAF!

 _-¡Nadie tomara la virginidad de mi Hermanita sin MI permiso!_ -

-Némesis, creo que estás perdiendo parte del encanto de tu personaje. Si ocurre más de esos bloqueos, te convertirás en un siscon sin dar marcha atrás.

Al final, como siempre, ella se calmó; y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mansión Phenex, y aria siguió su ejemplo. Algunos huesos aún estaban rotos, así que tuvo que saltar como un gran estudiante de alto nivel siguiendo a su [Rey] de cara de piedra, de nuevo; atrayendo la atención de algunos sirvientes errantes, pero nada demasiado. De repente, escucho a alguien gritar, y luego un verdadero ejército de sirvientas se escapó de un salón a otro, todos gritando por un sangriento asesinato ... Y las palabras [devorador de pechos].

- _Heheh, tengo una idea bastante clara de lo que sucedió, se debe sentir bastante mal ahora. Al menos es mejor que 'Dragón Oppai', creo._ -Creo que es para la mejor tía Alice y los demás visitan el mundo de los humanos. Cada vez que el grupo de Rina deambula por el inframundo, sucede algo malo.- Dijo con una bocanada de humo fuera de su sistema, mientras Némesis se encogía de hombros con una expresión complacida y calmada. - _Los problemas siempre tienen que pasar cuando están cerca, y yo soy el culpable de la reforma total en torno al monte. Issei y los manantiales. Sheesh, te prometo que no lo dejaré ser infeliz de nuevo.-_ Némesis se volvió hacia ella.

-No es más seguro ni con ustedes ni con el resto de los [niños de DxD]. A veces, ustedes son los que causan estragos, honestamente.

- _Ahyuu ~, cruel Némesis significa que está de vuelta con nosotros, lo cual es bueno y malo. Sin embargo, no puedo decir que no sea cierto._

-No es porque mi padre cause problemas, sino que puedes seguir adelante y tratar de compararlo con él. Todos los gastos van directamente a mi billetera, y los Gremory ya tienen a Cohen Lucifer con quien lidiar.

-Oh sí, tío Cohen, el Lucifer. Me pregunto dónde está, con todas las cosas que sucedieron en la cámara de Evelyn.- Dijo despreocupadamente. - _En realidad, no estoy tan interesado, pero él es de la misma época, así que pensé que de alguna manera estaría emocionado con Evelyn._ -Dime, ¿no estaría emocionado tu padre al saber que luché contra la hija del mismísimo Lord Vali? Quiero decir ... ¿Nemesis?

-Shh ~ ...- Y cuando respondió bruscamente a ella, Nemesis estaba mirando por una pequeña abertura de una puerta al azar, volteándose hacia aria solo para poner su dedo índice frente a sus labios en un gesto de silencio. Parpadeo una, dos veces, y sonrío un poco.

- _¿Oh qué? ¿Ella atrapó a alguien que lo estaba haciendo? Heheh-_ también se doblo de rodillas junto a ella y, saltándose los dedos de los pies, se coloco a su lado. Ella gruñó, pero también le dio espacio para echar un pequeño vistazo.

-¡En serio, tú ...!

-Ohohoh ~, Némesis captó algo interesante con sus ojos. Quiero verlo también.- lo dijo con una sonrisa. - _Está en mi sangre, por supuesto, ser el pibe de fiesta en momentos íntimos entre amantes, así que quiero ver qué está pasando a este lado de las cosas._ -Sin embargo, una vez que ajusto la vista al interior de ese lugar, lo que entró en su visión fue algo bastante diferente.

-Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Berolina?

-Creo que ... es porque quiero pedir perdón.

Y las imágenes al otro lado de la puerta son más novedosas que la creación de amor, sentadas una frente a la otra, una pequeña mesa de té que separaba ambos sofás, eran las herederas más jóvenes de los clanes Gremory y Phenex, enfrentadas con un contraste expresiones en sus rostros, pequeños chorros de vapor de sus respectivas tazas de té. Lord Raiser también está allí, o Rina y Raven deben haberlo llamado para esta ocasión. Sin decir una palabra más, la rubia pollo frito alcanzó su mano por su propia taza de té y tomó un sorbo sonoro de ella, delicadamente colocándola de nuevo sobre la mesa. Después de unos segundos, sin palabras intercambiadas, era el momento de Rina, extendiendo su mano un poco hacia la taza y alcanzando sus labios por el borde sobre ella ...

-Berolina.

-¡Ay ~!- La repentina llamada de la chica Phenex hizo que Rina saltara y casi deja caer su contenedor, solo unas pocas gotas cayeron al suelo. Por primera vez, Raven abrió los ojos para mirar a Rina, y suspiró ante el desastre en la alfombra Carmesí. Rina tragó saliva, puso la taza en su lugar y suspiró. -S-Sí ...? Raven ...

-Entonces, ¿quieres disculparte? ¿Por qué? Aclararme con tu conocimiento Gremory. eso es bajo. Hablando como ella misma con un pequeño atisbo de ácido en su frase, Raven comenzó a enrollar un mechón de su cabello mirando a Berolina. Aparentemente, eso no pasó desapercibido para la pelirroja, ya que estaba visiblemente conmocionada después de eso. -Adelante, explica el por qué de esta visita, Berolina de la casa de Gremory, de lo contrario tendré que irme ya que no puedo estar junto a alguien como tú, ¿verdad?

-¡No! ... No es así, Raven.- Rina dijo en un tono triste, bajando la voz cuando los ojos azules de Raven le dispararon dagas. No pudo decir nada, Rina ahora está tratando de pagar por sus pecados, no obstante. Némesis ya fruncía el ceño. -Quiero decir, quiero disculparme ... por decir cosas tan horribles sobre tu clan.

-¡Acerca de mi abuelo, que está justo frente a ti!- Raven saltó de su asiento y levantó uno de sus puños frente a Berolina, quien se encogió en su asiento. El cabello de Raven repentinamente se incendió, y ella se acercó a Rina. -¡Uno de los genios campeones de los [juegos de clasificación], que solo perdió dos juegos de mala gana, y contra el [emperador demonio] Diehauser Belial y el [héroe del inframundo] Issei Satanas! Sin embargo, solías llamarlo un tonto, un perdedor, alguien que no Merece todos los privilegios que tiene. ¡Qué tienes que decir por ti misma, Berolina!

-¡Lo siento!- Rina se inclinó en rápida sucesión, solo para que Raven la derribara, empujándola en el sofá con tanta fuerza que el sofá cayó hacia atrás, ¡haciendo que Berolina rodara sobre su espalda! Después de eso, Némesis casi saltó a la habitación, ¡pero pronto aria la detuvo! Ese es el castigo de Rina. Rina tosió un poco, y se levantó, una mano en su estómago. -Yo ... Merezco eso ...

-Rina ...

-¡Y mucho, mucho más! ¡Una mierda que quiere reflejarse en una leyenda! ¡Maldición sobre el clan mas grande que posee el inframundo! ¡Lady Ravel vivió por Issei Satanas, y sin embargo, olvidaste por completo de qué clan vino!- Raven se acercó aún más y le dio un cabezazo a la pelirroja con su enorme frente. Haciendo que Rina casi pierda el equilibrio y dé unos pasos atrás. Sin embargo, el modesto pecho del Phenex chocó con los de Rina para hacer que retrocediera aún más. -¡Oye! O eso es lo que te conviene, la molestia de todos a menos que puedan producir una calidad decente para ti ?! ¿O algún recuerdo arbitrario en tu mente?Parece que con los Me gustas de Lady Raven y tu propia hermana y padre, ¿No es así? ¡Respóndeme, Rina!

-Yo ... yo ...- Tal vez el cabezazo era demasiado para ella, o tal vez muchas preguntas estaban pendientes sin respuesta en su cabeza, pero Rina no podía quedarse quieta en su lugar, tambaleándose con pasos perdidos y pequeños resbalones. Némesis ya estaba al borde de su asiento, y luego Raven inmovilizó a Rina en la pared más cercana, con el brazo en su cuello. - ¡cof cof! , Raven, por favor ...

-¡Cállate! ¡Todavía no he terminado contigo, Berolina de la casa Gremory!- la Phenex dijo ahora levantando una mano, y de repente, ¡llamas doradas aparecieron en su palma! Bien, ¡ahora eso se está volviendo demasiado peligroso! -¿Sabes qué ?! He descubierto un regalo para que pagues a toda mi familia, ¡Voy a quemar todo ese repugnante pelo carmesí del que estás tan orgullosa! Tal vez así puedas al menos intentar enfrentarme sin recordar sus palabras anteriores! ¿Qué tal eso, eh Rina ?!

-Bien, eso es sufic -...!- Némesis saltó sobre su asiento y estaba lista para alcanzar la puerta e intervenir. aria también cree que eso es suficiente para Raven, ¡eso no las llevará a ningún lado! Ambas se levantaron y alcanzaron sus manos para la puerta cuando ...

-Está bien

-¿Eh ...?

-¿Eh ...?- Todos se detuvieron cuando la palabra de Rina llegó a sus oídos. Retirando sus manos y mirando dentro una vez más, vieron que las llamas de Raven se extinguieron repentinamente de su mano, y luego Rina tomó a Raven de su muñeca, agarrándola con fuerza. Chocaron miradas, y el Phenex comenzó a temblar. -Q-¿qué dijiste, Berolina?

-Si quieres quemarme el pelo ... Adelante y quémalo. I-Incluso puedes quemar el cuero cabelludo, para que no crezca más. Haz lo que quieras.- Rina dijo, su agarre en la mano de Raven tembló un poco, ya que sus labios también se estaban rindiendo, pero de todos modos se mantenían firmes. trago, y Rina dio un paso adelante. -Solo quiero que me perdones. Si ese es el precio de mis pecados anteriores, lo harán. Solo ... Perdóname, por favor, Rei-chan.

-...- Escucharon otro sonido de agarre, y Rina- retrocedió un poco, de vuelta a la pared. Ahora era el momento de Raven para empujar a la pelirroja, ahora sus ojos temblaban y su mano vacía se agarraba con fuerza a su objetivo anterior. Probablemente esté completamente confundida ahora. ¿Tal vez el Phenex está dividido? Ellas solían ser amigas, después de todo. Rina cerró los ojos y comenzó a desear lo mejor, mientras que Raven no tenía nada para eso. Ella está atrapada. -¡Rina ... Berolina ...!

-Es suficiente, Raven.

-¿Abuelo Raiser?- Y ahí va, el némesis más viejo de lord issei, el hombre guapo con una cicatriz en forma de X en la cara, Lord Raiser Phenex usó su único brazo para tomar la mano libre de su nieta por la muñeca, haciendo desaparecer toda la animosidad entre los pequeños, raven girando sus ojos azules para enfrentar a su abuelo y soltar a la sofocante Rina. -Pero ... ¿No estás ansioso por poner un jaque mate sobre esto? Esto ... Esto ... Berolina te ha hablado mal por años, y usó nuestro nombre como un insulto. Como un Phenex, ¿no te alegra que ahora ella podría tener su castigo aquí y ahora?

-Tal vez Alice Gremory tiene razón, no debería haber dejado que Rhea se ocupe de tu educación si vas a deletrear esas palabras difíciles en otros.- Hah! ¡Eso hizo reír un poco a aria, fue una buena idea! Raven hizo un puchero, y el Phenex anciano suspiró una vez más, y le dio una palmada en la cabeza a la pequeña-Sin embargo, Raven, no necesitas defenderte ni a mí ni al nombre Phenex en esas situaciones incómodas. No solo estoy acostumbrado a ellos, en realidad ya no me molestan, pero no necesitas pelear. con tu amiga por eso .

-¡Berolina no es mi amiga! Ella es ... ¡Es una enemiga de la Casa de Phenex!- La pollo frito menor. apuntó con su dedo índice a Rina que ahora estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, su cuerpo se volvió hacia Lord Raiser mientras la conferencia continuaba.

- _Ohoh, ¡esto se está volviendo bastante bueno desde donde estoy parado!_ -pensó aria

-Hablando mal de nuestro clan, hablando mal de ti a todas las personas! No puedo ... no puedo soportar su presencia únicamente porque ella sigue pensando que los Phenex son los más bajos de la escoria! No molesta a la casa de Astaroth, ni a la casa de Lucifer, entonces ¿por qué nosotros ?! ¿Por qué yo?

-La pregunta que deberías estar tratando de responder en su lugar es, ¿por qué estás ignorando tanto a la berolina Gremory que solía ser en tu niñez, como al Berolina Gremory justo en frente tuyo, buscando perdón?- Raven apartó la mano del agarre de su abuelo y se volvió hacia la pelirroja que se estaba apoyando en la pared. La rubia hizo un puchero, ahora gruñendo y mostrando sus dientes, mientras que otra vez su abuelo le daba palmaditas en la cabeza, y luego volteaba su frente. ¿Está jugando con ella? -No siempre fui uno de los campeones de [juegos de clasificación], Raven. Por qué debo admitir que mi disco en ellos es bastante envidiable, bastante bien también, olvidas que solía ser un pinchazo cuando era un mocoso. si no fuera por el Issei pateándome el culo, o habría perdido más de un brazo, o no estaría aquí

-...- Raven apretó los dientes visiblemente escuchando la conferencia de Lord Raiser, también agarrándose fuertemente de sus propios brazos cruzados, alternando entre Rina y Lord Raiser. ¿Está en duda? ¿Se está volviendo loca? ¿Cómo debería saber, no soy psicólogo? -Todavía...!

-La gente cambia, Raven. Para bien o para mal, cambian. Puede que nunca perdones a la copia mal hecha de rias que fue la Berolina Gremory anterior, sé que no lo harás, pero al menos dale una oportunidad a esta nueva Berolina.- Y volteó la frente de Raven una vez más, y se rió por lo bajo. , ahí va, señor. Más viejo y más sabio, tratando de ser todo alto y poderoso frente a los niños con esa sonrisa presumida y ese aire de aspirante a admitamoslo, eso fue genial. lord issei probablemente lo haría mejor-Además, sé cuando estás mintiendo, Raven.

-¡Tch ...!

-raven...

¡BAM!

-Berolina ...- Y de la nada, antes de que la mano de Rina pudiera al menos alcanzar su mano anterior, Raven levantó un puño y golpeó la pared detrás de la anterior, a pocos centímetros de incluso el cabello de Rina. Los ojos de la rubia estaban cubiertos de sombras, e incluso podían oírla quejándose algo por lo bajo. Al final, se escuchó un suspiro, y Raven se volvió para mirar a Rina con esos grandes ojos azules fruncidos. -Lo siento, Rina. Pero incluso después de todo eso, no puedo perdonar todas las cosas que dijiste, y como tal ... No puedo amarte como solía hacerlo.

-¡Entonces amame como soy ahora, Rei-chan! Vamos a hacer ... ¡Hagamos nuevos recuerdos juntos!- Rina dijo con un paso adelante, mirando a Raven con sus grandes ojos púrpuras, Lord Raiser ahora dando un poco de espacio para las dos. -Por favor ... sé que podría ser difícil de creer, pero estoy aquí solo para enmendarme contigo. Quiero ser tu amiga otra vez, y enterrar a la anterior Berolina que solía rechazar al clan Phenex, sobreestimar el ¡dragón rojo y rechaza su herencia además de los Gremory! Quiero ser la nuevo Berolina ... ¡Quién también es tu nuevo amiga!

-...

-Así que por favor...!- Y Rina inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, ahora de cara al piso, ya que ahora su flequillo carmesí ocultaba su rostro. -Encantado de conocerte, Raven Phenex! Mi nombre es Berolina Gremory, y me sentiría honrado de ser tu amiga !

-...

...

-Ayah, Rina-chan está colgando demasiado con Ichijou. Clases de poesía , ¿eh?

-Cállate, Aria. ¡Es un momento importante!

-Una nueva amiga ... ¿verdad?- Rina luego levantó su cabeza, ahora mirando que la chica de Phenex estaba extendiendo su mano hacia ella. Esos grandes ojos púrpuras brillaban con la intensidad de un sol para eso, y como siempre, la rubia apartó los ojos, pequeños reflejos rojos decorando su rostro pálido.

SIGH!

-Por lo que vale, Raiser-jii-sama dijo que estaba ignorando a mi antigua amiga de la infancia. Si este nuevo vínculo significa que puedo salir con ella como solíamos hacerlo, creo que está bien ... Sé feliz por esto, tonta .

-¡Waaaaah ~!- Y ahora Rina estaba llorando ríos de lágrimas y su cara se convirtió en un desastre. , ni siquiera su nuevo amiga fue capaz de defenderla. Rina en un ataque sorpresa luego extendió ambas manos e intentó alcanzar a la rubia. -¡Rei-chan, estoy tan feliz por nosotras ~! ¡Prometo que nunca ...!

¡PAFT!

-bruh, Rina, nos acabamos de conocer. Así que ahora apenas conozco a la nueva, puedo acusarte de acoso sexual.- Y luego sucedió nuevamente, alguien le dio una bofetada a Rina en el medio de su cara para detener otro asalto. Incluso así, la pelirroja solo podía sonreír, ahora masajeando la marca roja en su bonita cara, su lengua sobresalía de una manera bastante juguetona. -Como siempre, arruinando el ánimo para los demás. Algunas cosas no cambian en absoluto, ¿eh?

-Eheh ~, supongo que tienes razón, Raven Phenex.- Y ahora la pelirroja hizo una mueca audaz, cruzó los brazos y sopló sus grandes tetas con orgullo, como solía hacer Némesis. Hablando de eso, ella estaba haciendo pucheros y mirando profundamente a las dos amigas que se reconciliaban, ya que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

- _A veces me pregunto en qué está pensando._ -Al final, Rina extendió su mano, y sonrió.

-Es un placer conocerte, Raven Phenex. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

-Igualmente.- E incluso con esos balbuceos de lo que sea, se dieron la mano y se sonrieron la una a la otra., tanto regocijo, tanta felicidad, ese es el arco de arrepentimiento de Rina, aparentemente, y todo es bueno y juegos. Pronto, la pelirroja se volvió para mirar al Phenex más viejo y, con eso, se inclinó.

-Y ... ¡lo siento por mis horribles palabras en contra tuya, Lord Raiser Phenex! Sé que las palabras simples podrían no ser suficientes, ¡pero espero que algún día pueda ser perdonada por mis pecados!- Ella dijo, con la cabeza tan baja que pensó que perdería el equilibrio y se iría de cabeza al suelo. Desde el más viejo Phenex, llegó una pequeña sonrisa; y luego una palmadita en la cabeza, y otra risa ronca de dudoso indole.

-Levanta la cabeza, hija de Lucifer. Tu arrogancia ha desaparecido, así que eso es suficiente para mí.- Él se rió, y Rina se movió de acuerdo a sus palabras, irradiando una adorable mirada de admiración hacia el miembro más alto allí. Lord Raiser luego dirigió su mirada hacia Berolina, mirando a algún lugar de su cuerpo, y se rió de nuevo. -Además, Berolina, de la casa de Gremory, puedo suponer con seguridad que no somos muy diferentes . También siento alegría por tanta ironía, así que eso es suficiente, ¡kufufufuh!

-...- Oh, él se está refiriendo a "eso" . maldita sea, Lord Raiser! Rina, bajó la cabeza, abrazó su brazo derecho vendado, y forzó una sonrisa con eso, hablando a través de sus dientes. -Muchas gracias...?

-El placer es todo mío, hija de Lucifer-. Sí, ciertamente lo es.

-Bueno, entonces, ahora que tenemos todo fuera del camino, creo que sería muy agradable para mí ser la mejor anfitriona y ofrecerle pasteles y bebidas.- Raven Phenex llamó entonces toda la atención; y caminó justo al lado de Rina con tal oferta. Esta última estaba confundido al principio, pero luego sus ojos se iluminaron de emoción, solo para que la más joven pollo frito suspirara y cruzara sus brazos, sonrojándose y mirando hacia otro lado. -N-No entiendas la idea equivocada, es natural que un Phenex ofrezca hospitalidad, incluso para personas como ... quiero decir, para nuevos conocidos. Sé agradecida por eso, Berolina.

-Uh ... ¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias!- Asintió con la cabeza a la pelirroja, ayudando ahora a colocar el sofá previamente caído en su lugar. Sin embargo, de repente chasqueó ambos dedos e hizo una pose pensativa. -¡Ah! ¡Pero también necesito visitar a Ichijou! ¡Némesis dijo que fue él quien causó todos los estragos en la mansión Gremory! ¡Como su [Rey], debo castigarlo por tanto alboroto!

-¿Es eso así? Bueno, probablemente esté con Beelzebub ... En el laboratorio de Mary-Sensei sera puesto a prueba o algo por el estilo, por lo que podría no estar allí por un tiempo.- Raven dijo imitando la pose de pensamiento de Rina, y luego suspiró. -Oh, bueno. Todavía puedes visitar al resto de los [niños de DxD], ya que también quedaron atrapados en la conmoción. Tu hermana vino aquí primero solo para hablar con ellos.

-Huh ~, creo que pasaré por ahora.-

- _Rina, tu perra sin corazón!-_ pensó nemesis

rina se sentó en su lugar, y sonrió de nuevo a Raven.

-Entonces lo haré ... Espera el pastel y las bebidas.

-Bien. Latte con edulcorante, ¿verdad?

-¡Oh!

-C-Cállate. Fue solo ... una adivinación afortunada.- Raven nuevamente se sonrojó un poco y ocultó su rostro, ahora también sentada en el sofá y convocando una pequeña runa al lado de su cara para una orden.

-Ah, eso estuvo bien, eso estuvo bien, ¿no lo crees, Nemis?- Dijo aria con una sonrisa, volviéndose hacia su pequeña [Rey], quien todavía estaba haciendo un mohín, pero al final suspiró de alivio, y tosió una nube de humo fuera de su sistema. -Y ni siquiera nos necesitó a nosotros o Ichijou para resolver sus problemas, qué cosa en un escenario de harem, tal vez ella es la que más se merece un harén. Creo que nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho.

-Lo hizo bien, Aria.- Nemesis dijo con esa mirada de ella. la única respuesta de aria fue encogerme de hombros. -Aunque admito, estoy orgullosa de ella. Resultó mejor de lo que había anticipado.

-Debo estar de acuerdo, señora Gremory.

-Oye, ahí va.

-Ella lo clavó, ¿verdad, hermanita?

-¿Eh ...?- se volteo y, sí, al parecer, no eran los únicos que miraban a las amigas que se reconciliaban al otro lado de la puerta. Estaban tan concentrada en ellos, que ni siquiera notaron que la multitud crecía detrás de ellos, incluyendo Isabela, Yubelluna, Irene, ichijou e incluso Lord Calico. -¡Ajá! Entonces tenemos otra multitud aquí, ¡qué cosa!

-Normalmente, te castigaría por traspasar e invadir la privacidad de Lord Raiser y Lady Raven, pero ese momento es precioso.-dijo la mujer vieja alta morena que llevaba máscaras y era una de las doncellas de Phenex. Yubelluna se rió por lo bajo.

-Lo es, ¿no es así? Raven, mi nieta tiene un parecido sorprendente con Lady Ravel, ¿eh?- La [reina de la bomba] dijo. ichijou en cambio entrecerró los ojos, con Irene por alguna razón colgando de su espalda.

-Oh, ese es Lord Raiser, el mayor rival de Senpai. Huh, es un tipo guapo.- Él dijo.

-Deberían ver al hermano mayor de su generación y a Rhea Phenex. Créanme, hay algo más que inmortalidad que hace que los Phenex sean campeones de [juegos de clasificación]-. Señaló el [Rey Demonio] de Belphegor. De acuerdo, esa conversación está llegando a niveles demasiado incómodos para todos.

-Entonces, cualquiera de ustedes quiere regresar y esperar los pasteles y las bebidas más tarde, o si quieren esperar a que Raven nos descubra este instinto y nos queme en cenizas.- Dijo aria poniéndose de pie y señalando a cada uno de los todos mirones allí. Con la excepción de ella misma, Némesis, lord calico e Irene, todos tragaron, se pusieron de pie y en silencio, se alejaron de la puerta. - _Sí, esas son las batallas de Rina-chan, e incluso sin nuestra ayuda, se le muestra que puede manejarlas bien._

Y así, al igual que los magnates del petróleo, se retiramos fríamente de allí ...

* * *

 **parte 4**

mansión gremory

-Phew ~! ¡Qué día ~! ¡Y qué primer día!- Prácticamente ichijou se tiro sobre las sábanas de su cama en su habitación allí en la mansión Gremory después de un infierno de paseo y revisión en la mansión Phenex, además de una súper comida con su [nobleza]. Hombre, estoy lleno ...Tal vez necesito una estrella pidiéndoles que me visiten en el mundo de los humanos. Cada vez que paso por aquí, algo sucede.- No le dijo a nadie, mirando el techo con solo el escenario rojo más las lámparas sobre su cabeza. No, no se esta quejando, pero esa tendencia debe detenerse por lo que vale. el vomito esa comida de carne que tenía, y se volteó en su cama. -¿Ya es de noche? Quiero decir, está la luna, y el cielo está en un tono más oscuro de púrpura, pero eso es todo. Además, después de todo, no tengo tanto sueño. Me pregunto qué hicieron con Evelyn.

 **-** [Bueno, la convertimos en un panqueque en el piso, así que por ahora, creo que estamos a salvo de ella.] -Dijo el espíritu de cierta pelirroja de un resplandor esmeralda en el dorso de su mano. Gruño, y volvió a dar un rápido movimiento en la cama. Esta cansado, pero no tiene sueño . **-** [¿No te alegra que hicieras todo eso, al menos? Supongo que, después de toda esa mierda que has pasado, el resto de tu estadía no será tan malo, por ahora.]

¡BURF!

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Suspiro, aliviado. Una noche más de descanso es todo lo que necesita, sin embargo, todavía levanté su mano izquierda para mirar el vendaje con una imagen de un pequeño calamar feliz sobre ella, y lo agarré un par de veces antes de volver al resplandor verdoso en la parte posterior. de eso -Oye, Yagura ...

 **-** [Sí...?]

\- ya que eres la nieta de Senpai , y de Evelyn la hija de lord vali también , ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que ustedes dos son, ya sabes ...- dijo, mirando profundamente en el resplandor de la mano izquierda. Quiere decir, ella es la nieta de Issei y Evelyn la hija Vali, y como los dos eran eternos rivales, hacer un poco de matemáticas le hizo pensar en esa idea. Desde dentro del [Boosted Gear], escucho una pequeña risa ...

 **-** [Uh ... ¿Cómo puedo decir esto? Has oído que el tío Vali era un maníaco de batalla, ¿verdad? Bueno, después de algunas ... Cosas sucediendo y Trihexa siendo sellada de nuevo ... Por un tiempo, hubo un momento de paz entre las facciones sobrevivientes. sobra decir que yo y el resto de los [niños DxD] originales fueron concebidos en ese período.] -Oyó una risa dentro de su mano, y el se rasco la mejilla un poco avergonzado. Nada de lo que avergonzarse, al parecer. -[Pero, por supuesto, ese era un tipo que no era tan feliz, ya que ya no tenía a nadie demasiado interesado en pelear. Y él era el tío Vali; quien se convirtió en el archimago de la facción nórdica, fundo la [asociación mágica], [estrella de la mañaa] y se volvió el [rey demonio] lucifer después de el abuelo sirchez. Nadie estaba demasiado interesado en pelear después de ... Ya sabes, entonces estaba solo.]

-Oh, eso es un poco triste-. _Quiero decir, hay un límite acerca de cuán maníaco de batalla puedes ser, pero pensar que la razón por la que él vivía ya no existía, no lo sé, me hace brillar un poco de simpatía por Lord Vali._ -Entonces ... Sobre Evelyn ... Y por eliminación, Kurogin y Ginko-san ...

 **-** [Sí, el antiguo [dios jefe] de la facción nórdica Odin de alguna manera puso dentro de la cabeza del tío Vali que, si alguna vez tiene un hijo, puede ser tan fuerte como él y estar listo para un partido entre niños y padres.]- Y ahí va el respeto de ichijou por el desagüe.

- _¡Qué diablos, no me digas que hizo hijos para golpearlos! ¿Y por qué estoy tan sorprendido por este giro de los acontecimientos? Debería ser obvio por ahora._

-[Se casó con la hija de la abuela kuroka, kurobara y el engendro de Lilith, Liliana del infinito, y de ahí, ¡bam !, Kurogin y Evelyn, que finalmente se convirtieron en discípulas míos.]

-Así que la conoces.- Dijo ahora. Así que no era un tipo de amigo de la infancia, sino más bien un maestro / aprendiz.

 **-** [Sí, estaba a punto de llegar a la pubertad cuando las conocí. La entrené, peleamos un par de veces, y al final ... Perdió el control sobre sus poderes durante el [casi apocalipsisi], al entrar sin precauciones en su forma de dragón, así que tuvimos que encerrarla dentro de la mansión Gremory.]

-¡Oh, entonces fuiste tú quien la selló!- ¡Dijo ahora! ¡Guau, revelaciones y revelaciones, después de más revelaciones! ¡No tuvo escalofríos en esos días! Escucho otra risa desde su mano, lo cual fue bastante desagradable que agregue, y suspiré una vez más. -Así que ... ¿Por qué no la mataste? Quiero decir, ustedes estaban en su mejor momento en ese entonces, ¿por qué no la mataron?

 **-** [Porque ... Ella era la hija amada de lucifer y satan, y mi prima. Yo no lo hice para estar triste.]- Y de repente la atmósfera por allí cambió un poco, solo un poco, un poco amarga.

-Oh, entonces creo que incluso los descendientes del diablo pueden sentir empatía.- Escucho otra risa, y se recliné sobre su cama.

 **-** [Lo hizo difícil, así que no quería matar a mi familia. Eso sería demasiado cruel incluso para mí. Entonces ... Gracias, por hacerla descansar un poco.]

-No hay problema.- se rasco la mejilla otra vez. - _Así que potencialmente maté a uno de los engendros de Lucifer y la hija del falso infinito, más el aprendiz de la chica que está sellado dentro de mi [Boosted Gear], y eso fue algo bueno. Como ya conocí a la [emperatriz dragón blanco] actual, maldición, ¿cuál era su nombre otra vez ?, esto significa que Lord Vali se fue hace tiempo. Descansa en paz, supongo, entonces.-_ Luego invoco a [Ix], su espada más nueva e increíble, cuyas cadenas están unidas al [Boosted Gear], y miro su reflejo sobre ella. -Y gracias también, Ophelia-san.

-[He estado ayudándote desde el principio, [dragón galés], así que no te preocupes por nada. Aunque me siento bien de ser felicitada.]- Oyó una voz angelical y suave saliendo de la espada, lo que lo hizo sonrojar un poco.

- _Para ser justo y simple, creo que tengo que agradecerles a todos hasta ahora, que incluye a usted, [Dragón Gales], Ophelia-san y Yagura. Entonces ... Gracias a todos, no estaré donde estoy ahora si no fuera por todos ustedes._

-[Ara, dragón galés ... Me estás haciendo sonrojar ahora.]

 **-** [Ahahah ~, acabas de seducir a una mujer casada. ¡Así se hace, Ichijou!]

 **-** [AHORA ESO ERA DE MAL GUSTO, YAGURA]

\- cómo pueden ustedes arruinar un momento como este.- Suspiro, otro momento arruinado debido a los ahora tres espíritus que residían dentro de su brazo izquierdo. - _No voy a complementarlos nunca más si esto continúa. Mejor trato de dormir ahora antes de que toda esta conversación mental me distorsione la cabeza aún más._ -Sello [Ix] y su [Boosted Gear] nuevamente, y se acostó en su cama para una buena ... "Noche" de sueño; Apretó su mano izquierda varias veces y volvió a mirar la nueva cicatriz en su pecho. - _Aria-san tiene razón, es una cicatriz genial, pero mamá definitivamente hará preguntas. Suspiro, es algo que hago, supongo ..._

¡TOC TOC!

- _Oh, genial. Un golpe en mi puerta cuando estaba a punto de pestañear por una noche de sueño.-_ Bostezo un poco después de una siesta rápida, y se levanto de la cama, caminando hacia la mencionada puerta para saber quién diablos llama a esa hora.- _Solo espero que no sea Rina quien quiera dormir conmigo ..._

¡TOC TOC!

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! Por ...el rey demonio- Dijo de vuelta al otro lado de la puerta, alcanzo la perilla para girarla y abrir el camino a su habitación. se rasco los ojos un poco. -¿Quién es? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Uh ~ ... Ichijou-san?- Pero en lugar de alguien del otro lado, no vio nada. Quiero decir, al principio, porque mirando hacia abajo, allí estaba, una caja de cartón naranja que hablaba. La abertura se agitó un par de veces, y desde allí, apareció la cabeza de una pequeña morena con un solo ojo marrón. Levantó la vista y pestañeó una vez. -¿Estoy ... Interrumpiéndote o algo así?

-Oh, hola Whiswain-san.- Dijo, inclinándose para enfrentarla en el mismo nivel, y sonrojándose, ella asintió con la cabeza. - _Así que la segadora parca está aquí por algún motivo, y algo me dice que tiene algo que ver con la gran sala en la que nos encontramos como huéspedes._ -Entonces, ¿qué es Whiswain-san? ¿Hay algo importante para que estés aquí?

-Oh ... Uh ... bien ... Uh ...- Comenzó a tocar el violín con los dedos, su globo ocular iba a todas partes excepto a el, y el rubor en su rostro creció aún más. Antes de que esto pudiera continuar durante una o dos buenas horas, sin embargo, le dio un golpe en medio de la frente; y ella gritó un poco por eso, ahora enfocando su mirada en el. -¡Kyah! Quiero decir ... Oye, Ichijou-san, ¿puedo ... quedarme contigo por la noche?

-...

-...?

-¿Qué?

* * *

 **y fin de este interludio, muy, comenten y digan que les pareció la llegada del [mal supremo] ,lo que sigue es el regreso de slashdog**

* * *

 **conceptos**

 **[IX](** 超越聖魔龍剣,Chōetsu seimaryu Ken/ _イクス_ ,ikusu **)** traducido como [IX](santa espada demoníaca dragón trascendente) o simplemente [espada trascendente](超越剣,Chōetsu Ken), es la espada exclusiva de Ichijou Tsukino Siendo la fusión de las [Espadas sagradas], [replica de Ascalon] y [Rhongomiant] , más el propia poder de Ichijou, Ophelia, Draig y Yagura mezclados en la hoja, Ix es considerada una aberración física que no debería existir incluso en los reinos de la realidad actual Como tiene el poder tanto de Ascalon como de Ichijou / Yagura, tiene el poder de matar dragones, criaturas sagradas y demonios

 **apariencia:** [Ix] toma la forma de una cuchilla kyber de gran tamaño con un solo borde blanco y un lado opuesto gris ligeramente curvado que consiste en partes de la hoja de la [replica de Ascalon] y [Rhongomiant], respectivamente, una cadena de plata que representa el poder de Ophelia para "unir dos corazones juntos "vinculándolos. También hay una hoja más pequeña y negra que comprende la parte interior de la espada y un agarre sin empuñadura, que representa el poder combinado de Ichijou y Yagura.

 **origen:** creada durante los eventos del Volumen 8, Ichijou contactaría al espíritu sellado dentro de [Rhongomiant], el ángel de nivel Serafín Ofelia, y le pediría que le permita controlar la [replica de Ascalon] y reparar a [Rhongomiant], que se habían roto después del enfrentamiento de Ichijou con Evelyn Liván Lucifer . Mientras [Rhongomiant] estaba roto y más allá de cualquier forma de reparación posible, Ophelia dijo que con su habilidad de unir los corazones de los demás y los poderes de Ichijou y Yagura combinados, no solo podían fusionar ambas espadas y permitir a Ichijou controlar el poder mata dragones de la [replica de Ascalon]. pero también trascender los límites y crear algo que el mundo nunca ha visto antes. Así se creó una sagrada espada de dragón demoníaco con poder mata dragones, lo que le permitió a Ichijou pararse finalmente contra Evelyn.

Después del enfrentamiento, la [reina demonio] Mary Beelzebub intentaría y analizaría la espada, clasificándola como un nuevo tipo de espada mágica que posiblemente no podría existir y una quimera de poderes mixtos. Después de recuperarlo, Ichijou decidió llamarlo [Ix] ya que tanto su energía como la de Yagura se usaron y fusionaron para crearla

 **habilidades:** [Ix] es una abominación cuya existencia es solo posible gracias a la costumbre del dios bíblico por crear anomalías en beneficio del mundo(ej. balance breaker y longinus) ,siendo una "espada quimera" de poderes fusionados que están en completa armonía en ella. La existencia de [Ix] es tan extraña que nadie puede sentir ninguna presencia que provenga de ella, y como tal no puede ser detectada o discernida por ningún ángel, demonio o incluso Dios. esto debido a poseer dos pares de poderes contra-opuestos como son el poder sagrado y demoníaco y los poderes draconianos y mata dragones los cuales anulan sus presencias entre si

Siendo el resultado de la fusión de la [replica de Ascalon], [Rhongomiant] y los poderes demoníacos de Ichijou, Oohelia, Draig y Yagura, tiene las propiedades de una espada demoníaca, sagrada, dragón y mata dragón, y como tal, tiene la habilidad de matar demonios, ángeles y dragones, mientras que también es capaz de canalizar los poderes de Ddraig hacia el borde y darle sus propiedades y habilidades de dragón, como [PENETRAR]. Todas esas habilidades, que nunca deberían ser capaces de coexistir en una sola cosa, siendo controladas por el espíritu de Ofelia que reside dentro de ella. Debido a esto, [Ix] no se puede considerar simplemente una [espada sagrada], una [espada demoníaca], una [espada de dragón] o incluso una [espada sacro-demoníaca], , sin embargo, que si bien las propiedades y el origen de la espada son realmente impresionantes, debido a los poderes subdesarrollados de Ichijou, [Ix] no puede alcanzar su pleno potencial todavía, siendo solo efectiva, a parte de su máxima capacidad cuando yagura toma el control de ichijou y ophelia le presta parte de su poder.

 **curiosidades**

-La imagen en la que se basa [Ix] en la Tensa Zangetsu definitiva de ichigo de **Bleach** .

-El nombre [Ix] es una referencia de Ixis Gremory, el protagonista de la historia spin-off Highschool DxD: EX y el Hijo de Rias Gremory e Issei Hyoudou.

-El nombre es también una referencia y un juego de palabras con el número romano IX (9), el nombre de Ichijou y Yagura y el hecho de que ambos poderes se fusionaron dentro de la espada. Por lo tanto 1 (El "Ichi" en "Ichijou" se lee como "一", "uno") más 8 ("Ya" se puede leer como "八", que significa "Ocho") es igual a "9" (IX en números romanos )

-A pesar de no tener presencia, [Ix] curiosamente tiene un olor, que se describe como "Strawberry shortcake" y "fresas". Para consternación de Ichijou, es el mismo olor a pintalabios de Serena Sitri y Berolina Gremory, respectivamente.

-el termino "trascendente" de la espada se origina en el hecho de que fue hecha usando el poder de Draig(un dragon celestial) y yagura(un super-demonio/dragón celestial) entes los cuales son catalogados como [seres trascendentales] al haber superado los limites de sus razas

-Según Mary Beelzebub, solo [seres trascendetales] como los dragones de la clase del dragón celestiales, [super demonios] o cualquier otro entre que tenga parte del poder de estos tienen suficiente poder y compactibilidad para tocar y usar [Ix], lo que significa que Elizabeth,los miembros de los clanes hyodo, saji y lucifer también pueden usarla a voluntad

 **nuevos personajes**

 **ophelia miyama(** オフィーリアみやま,Ofīria Miyama **)**

 **raza:** angel

 **alias:** doncella de las cadenas(titulo), sonrisa agraciada(apodo)

 **ojos:** azules

 **cabello:** azul claro

 **clasificación:** serafín, rey de diamantes

 **afiliaciones:** cielo(anterioremente), zebel(anteriomente), cuatro grandes serafines(aneriormente)

 **equipo:** cadena de corazonesm fusión

 **familia**

gertrude(hermana)

israel(hermano adoptivo)

enma miyama(esposo)

rei miyama(hijo)

 **personalidad:** Ofelia era una madre y una esposa muy amorosas, e incluso con su muerte por las manos de su hermano y sus secuaces, ella no se resiente, diciendo que solo actuó por el amor de su Dios, describiendo el hecho de que no lo hizo caer como prueba de que no tenía segundas intenciones con respecto a sus acciones. Ella creía que todas las criaturas y facciones en la Tierra podían alcanzar una armonía perfecta, en contraste con la visión más cínica del mundo de su hermano, y se enamoró de Enma Miyama porque, como científico, también creía en la igualdad para todos. Sin embargo, después de su muerte, ella admite que fue una ingenuidad de ella creer en eso y se culpa a sí misma por ignorar los sentimientos individuales que otros tienen. Ichijou admite que si bien sus intenciones eran realmente nobles, su falta de sentido común fue la causa de su propia desaparición.

 **apariencia:** una joven increíblemente hermosa con cabello largo y liso de color azul claro, ojos azules que irradian serenidad y piel blanca como la de una muñeca, llevan varios adornos en forma de cruz y de hecho una apariencia angelical, pero que por alguna razón , no tienen un aura espeluznante contra un demonio. En cambio, ella exhala lo que sé describe como pureza y amor con su apariencia.

Al igual que cualquier otro ángel, Ofelia tiene un halo hecho de luz que flota sobre su cabeza. Sin embargo, hasta ahora, ella no muestra la presencia de alas por razones desconocidas.

 **curiosidades**

-La apariencia de Ophelia se basa en Rafieline de la serie Shinmai maou no testament

-Su nombre proviene de la heroína trágica shakesperiana de Hamlet . Además, su nombre se deriva de la palabra griega Ophelios, que significa "Ayuda" o "el que ayuda".

\- Al igual que su esposo y su hijo, recibe el nombre del número "0" (cero).


	42. el retorno de SLASHDØG

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, con la llegada de el legado de tobio ikuse**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]/{hola}=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

-*hola*-transmisones

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **legado 2: el retorno de slashdog**

 **parte 1**

inframundo, mansión gremory, habitación de ichijou

- _Y ahora no puedo dormir_

 _No sé por qué, pero la sensación de mi espalda rezuma una increíble cantidad de temor desde mi perspectiva. No es malo en sí, creo que el término correcto es "molesto", como ser mirado por un tipo espeluznante en el tren. Necesito algo para morder o de lo contrario me volveré loco o me comeré la lengua ..._

-Whiswain-san, si no te importa que pregunte, ¿hay alguna razón para que quieras dormir conmigo?- se volteo hacia la caja increíblemente incómoda que estaba justo al lado de su cama, con una única mancha marrón asomándose desde el controlador de dicha caja cúbica. Una vez más, ella asomó su cabeza fuera de dicha caja para mirarlo.

-No estoy ... Siendo una molestia para ti, ¿verdad, Ichijou-san? Puedo irme si quieres.- Preguntó, poniéndose de pie y lista para dar el primer paso fuera de su zona de confort literal.

-¡No, no, no! Puedes quedarte, ¡no dije nada! Solo ... dime por qué.- Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo más, agito sus manos negativamente por ella, y muy pronto, ella asintió con la cara ruborizada y regresó a su lugar en la trampa mortal de Schrodinger. esta chica solo puede pensar en el peor resultado, ¿no?

Además, referencia de metafísica . ¿Que demonios?

-Uuuuh ~, no es que ella sea un problema ni nada, pero Guan Yu está llamando a la maestra Liu Bei en este momento, y ya que duerme en la habitación frente a la mía ... N-No es que la culpe por ello ~! Es solo ... Demasiado ruido -. Ella dice que no es gran cosa, pero Guan Yu está siendo una perra de nuevo. Whiswain es demasiado ... una chica ingenua para culpar a nadie en esta acusación de un solo sentido.

-Tch, es su culpa, está bien, esa perra necesita despegarse la [cuchilla del dragón santo] del ... No importa.- Suspiro y bloqueo su boca para que no tuviera que escuchar eso. - _No seré yo quien la acostumbre a la mierda que digo.-_ Suspiro una vez más y rodo sobre su cama. -Bien, bien. Trataré con ella más tarde, para que puedas dormir allí. Esta noche, puedes quedarte aquí.

-A ~ ah! ¡Espero no ser una molestia, Ichijou-san!- Ella asintió y se inclinó violentamente, y el desecho esa formalidad con una mano.

- _Digo y me quejo de Rina y Kan'u, pero esas otras chicas son igual de malas, con la excepción de Ryuubi-sensei. Ella es genial en mi libro.-_ Whiswain se sentó de nuevo en su caja, e hizo un puchero con ojos somnolientos.-Ah, no te preocupes, Whiswain-san. Solo duerme y hablaremos mañana a la mañana.- Dijo arrojandole una pequeña almohada y la manta, y volviendo a recostar su cabeza sobre su propia almohada en la cama. Trató de decir algo, pero en cambio se acurrucó sobre sus cosas y se ajustó allí. - _Podría ofrecerle un lugar en mi cama, pero ~ ... Sé cómo es ella, probablemente se asustará y esto arruinará mi noche._ -Voy a hablar con Kan'u mañana. También a Rina, ¿qué estaba pensando ella haciéndola nuestro otro [caballero]? Esa idiota ...

-A-Ano ... Ichijou-san.

- _Oh, por el amor de Dios (¡ay!), ¿Y ahora qué? Eso es lo que sucede cuando eres demasiado amable con la gente, sabes tanto, Ichijou._ -Suspiro, y se sento en la cama para dirigirse a la parca que miraba su espalda. Horripilante. Abrió y cerró la boca como un pez, tragó saliva y luego habló.

-¿Odias ... Berolina-san?

-...?- _Eso es nuevo. Quiero decir, que diga una palabra tan fuerte como "odio". Tengo curiosidad ahora, principalmente porque ella dijo eso.-_ se volvió completamente hacia ella, cruzo las piernas y los brazos e incliné la cabeza hacia un lado. -¿Qué ... te hace pensar eso, Whiswain-san?

-Yo ... quiero decir ... no digo que seas una mala persona ni nada, ¡por favor, perdóname si sonara así! Pero por el poco tiempo que pasamos juntos ... Sigues llamando a Berolina-san 'molesta', 'estúpida', 'tonta' e 'idiota'. Sin mencionar que alguna vez la golpeas muy duro. ¿La odias?

- _Oh mierda. Entonces, ¿a ella le importa tanto Berolina? Estúpido Ichijou, necesitas cuidar mejor tu entorno, Whiswain-san queda impresionado fácilmente. Por supuesto, ella preguntaría algo como esto._

-Y no solo a ella, sino a todos los demás. Y a todos les gustas mucho, ¿por qué? ¿Los odias?

-...- _No te detengas. Sin rumores, sin comentarios ingeniosos, Whiswain-san es fácilmente impresionado e ingenuo, ¡así que ella te tomará en serio lo que digas! Cálmate, y piensa despacio.-_ Berolina Gremory ... ¡Es una diabólica egoísta, codiciosa, tonta, inconsecuente, mandona, inútil, malcriada, delirante, enérgica, mentirosa e hipócrita!

-...?!

-Desde que nos conocimos, ella ha sido un dolor en mi trasero, vino por primera vez sin previo aviso, sacándome de mi clase para empezar a decir cosas de la nada, solo para que me mataran por la razón más estúpida de todas. Luego comenzó a presionarme, da vueltas y vueltas, exigiéndome y forzándome a hacer las cosas más estúpidas. Casi me matan varias veces, y ni una sola vez me lo agradeció, pensando que soy como mi senpai que podría soportar un tanque para Rias sin cuestionarlo - Continuo diciendo, sacando todo de su corazón. -Además, es una completa cobarde, no quería enfrentar sus propios problemas, ¡tanto que cambió todo su arquetipo por alrededor de un arco y medio por eso! Y el desarrollo de su carácter casi me cuesta un brazo, el de ella y casi Némesis -san! Y créeme, conociéndola, esta no será la última vez que sucederá.

-...- Silencioso como siempre. el levanto los ojos solo para mirar a la horrorizada Whiswain con ojos en espiral y labios temblorosos. Suspiro. Ahora, con eso fuera de su sistema, puedo empezar a pensar en lo bueno.

-Pero aun así ... Me gusta ella ... Mucho.- Dijo, rascándose las mejillas mientras comenzaban a calentarse. Ella jadeó sorprendida y abrazó su almohada con más fuerza, un rubor comenzando a extenderse por toda su cara. ¿Estaba diciendo 'demasiado' demasiado? -No sé si es estupidez o confianza, pero quería ser valiente como ella solo por un tiempo. Además, ella tenía un buen modelo a seguir para ser como era, y ahora que rompió sus límites, se va a volver más fuerte y más fuerte a partir de ahora. Rina ... Puede que no sea la más fuerte, la más inteligente, la más rápida o la mejor maestra, pero no es tan mala. Tengo muchas razones para odiarla ... Pero tengo más razones para quererla mucho.- _Que incluye su buen cuerpo y sus grandes tetas también, por supuesto._

 _¡Maldita sea, Yagura! ¡Mantenente al margen de esta!_

-[ ¡Hey! No fui yo esta vez!]

- _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿QUÉ?!_

-Así que ... ¿Es así?- Whiswain se preguntó, con la boca colgando de un golpe, poniéndose cómoda con su manta y su almohada y ocultándose el rubor y la boca con la boca. Después de todo lo que dijo, el también quiere hundirse en la tierra y nunca volver.

- _Maldita sea, Ren tiene razón, realmente dejo las clases de poesía antes de que se salgan de control._

-Entonces, Ichijou-san ... Realmente le gusta Berolina-san.

-Heheh ... Sí.- _¿Me gusta ella? Sí, la respuesta es sí. Está llena de agujeros y defectos, algunos de ellos mortales y peligrosos para mi salud en general, pero no puedo odiarla, y al vivir tanto con ella, creo que esta es la conclusión lógica. Tal vez sufro de síndrome de Estocolmo, tal vez fue porque ella era la chica más agradable que he conocido después de tantos años con mis hermanas, no lo sé._ -En primer lugar, porque no puedo decir las cosas por mí mismo, soy el peor protagonista que hay, y segundo ... porque admiro entonces. Annie era inestable y sarcástica, pero ella era más rápida y más inteligente que yo, Tasha está pervertida, pero independientemente de sus habilidades sociales, Ryuubi-sensei es demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, e incluso esa perra Kan'u tiene algo de fuerza, por lo que vale. Comparado con ellos ... Solo soy el tonto, como en una novela ligera.

-...

- _Sí, ese es mi tipo. Autodespreciado hasta el borde con un poco de resolución, eso es lo que soy.-_ se volvió hacia Whiswain, y ahora parece más tranquila, jugueteando con sus dedos, ella sonrió, aún ocultando su sonrojo.

-Creo ... Creo que Ichijou-san es genial

-¿Hah ...?

-¡Hiiiih ~ ...!- Simplemente abruptamente se volvió hacia ella después de esa declaración, y luego se escondió dentro de su caja.

- _Oh, ¿creció en ellas agalas o algo así? Así que estoy bien en sus ojos, eso está bien._

-Quiero decir ... Ichijou-san puede ser aterrador a veces, pero ... Hablas muy bien con los demás, y siempre estás tan callado, por lo que probablemente seas muy inteligente. También respetas mi espacio personal, y eso me hace feliz.

-Eh, solo jugarlo bien, mi única especialidad. Pero gracias de todos modos.- Dijo con un suspiro y una sonrisa cansada, y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Nunca tuve la oportunidad de aprender mis propias limitaciones.- Ella habló en voz alta, ahora recogiendo una pequeña cadena de su pelo con sus manos. -No tengo ... Hermanos o parientes que no sean mis padres, y siempre dicen que soy la mejor y más linda chica que existe, pero ... Esto realmente me pone nervioso.

-Ah, padres cariñosos ...- dijo rascándose la nariz. Esa es la razón por la que está tan nerviosa por todo. al menos está aprendiendo a socializar, y eso es bueno

-Amo a mis padres, así que no quiero decepcionarlos. Si ellos creen que soy la mejor chica, entonces tengo que trabajar duro para vivir esas expectativas. Lo mismo aplica para todos.- Hizo un puchero y se hundió aún más en su pequeña caja anaranjada.

- _Padres eh ... Mi viejo de mierda, mi madre demasiado buena y todo lo demás, incluidas mis molestas hermanas. Me preocupo un poco por ellos, lo mismo vale para mi [nobleza]._

-Lo siento si soné melodramático en este momento, lo siento mucho. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí, pero aquí estoy, privatizándote de dormir.

-Nah, a veces es bueno hablar. No funcionó para mí, pero si te sientes bien simplemente hablándome, me alegra ayudar.- Dijo, ahora gateando en su cama para tocar su frente con un gritó un poco, pero luego sonrió con el moretón en su frente. -Pero, ya sabes, eres un parca medio loca ahora bajo las órdenes de Rina. Eso es bastante impresionante, por lo que ya eres mejor que yo.

-Eheheh ... tienes razón.- Ella rió. Entonces jadeó una vez. -¡Quiero decir! ¡Uh ~! ¡Ichijou-san es una buena persona! ¡Y! ¡A-Y también es increíble! Y ... Tiene razón en decir que soy buena ... No querer sonar arrogante ... No porque ... . Soy mejor que él ...

-Lo estás intentando.- Dijo ahora acariciando su pequeña cabeza, y ella soltó una risita por lo bajo, sonrojándose como loca.-Sí, está haciendo todo lo posible para socializar, y para conocerlos durante un período de tiempo tan pequeño, en comparación con alguien como ichijou, eso es una hazaña. -Ahora, vamos a dormir. No sé cómo funcionan las horas aquí en el inframundo, pero después de lo que sucedió hoy, quiero descansar un poco.

-S-sí, está bien. Gracias por tu arduo trabajo. Buenas noches, Ichijou-san.- Ella habló, asintiendo y cerrando su pequeña caja naranja.

- _Bueno, eso era una cosa, tener un momento con Whiswain-san y tomarse un tiempo para socializar con ella. Estoy empezando a entender todo esto, y este es el mejor. Estoy haciendo amigos de nuevo, incluso cuando no son Julia-chan y Nina-chan.-_ Sí, buenas noches Whiswain ...

-...!

-¿Qué?

-Oh nada.

- _De nuevo, las chicas actúan de forma extraña conmigo. Me pregunto si ella se está enamorando de mí ... También._ -Agito esos problemas, no quiere desarrollar más por hoy. Entonces, con un suspiro final, tiro de su cobija un poco, apoyé su cabeza en la almohada y trato de tener una buena noche de sueño. Bostezo

-Buenas noches, Ichijou-san.

-Buenas noches, Whiswai -...

¡TOC TOC!

-¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?!- Dijo, tirando su almohada a la pared y rompiendo una grande allí. -En serio, ¿alguien dijo que estaba teniendo una fiesta de pijamas o algo así?- Whiswain se despertó con un salto; su cabeza asomando de la caja, y se volvió hacia íchijou con una expresión temerosa.

-¡Ah! Alguien tocó la puerta. Me pregunto si será por ... la señorita Guan Yu otra vez. Uf, ella podría no estar equivocada.

- _¿Por qué todo lo que tiene que ver con ella siempre me atacará a mí? Lo que sea, ¡responderé eso y terminaré con esto!-_ Levantándose de la cama, camino hacia la puerta y giro la perilla.

-¡¿Si, que es ?!

-por lilith, no eres ardiente esta noche, Tsukino-chin.- Y la que apareció desde el otro lado de la puerta no era otra que la bruja pervertida Natalia Campbell, vistiendo su pijama, y con eso quiero decir que está usando una camisa, bragas, sujetador y nada más. Y una de las camisas de ichijou también,

- _qué demonios. ¡No es de extrañar que estén perdiendo! ¡Ella los está estirando como el infierno!-_ Ella también estaba abrazando una almohada y con bolsas debajo de los ojos.

-¡Ah, Tasha-san!- Saliendo de su caja y flotando en esa dirección, Whiswain flotó y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de ichijou.

- _¡Oh, mierda! ¿Olvidó quién está frente a nosotros? ¡Ahora esa bruja pervertida nos usará como su hazmerreír!_

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Oh ...- La bruja parpadeó un par de veces con sorpresa, pero luego puso una sonrisa fantasmagórica en su cara bastante estoica. ¡¿Ahora que?! ¡Definitivamente pensó en algo pervertido!-Oh, nada más. Estaba pensando dónde estaba mi juguete favorito a tientas después de visitar su habitación y no encontré nada de eso, así que decidí visitar a Tsukino-chin por una noche furtiva (Yōbai), como él lo llama. aquí, ¿qué tal un trío -...?

¡BAM!

-Hiiii ~, Tasha-san da miedo a veces.

 _-ya somo dos, Whiswain-san._ -Tocó sus pequeños pies en el suelo y luego hizo un puchero con un rubor.

-Pero eso no fue muy agradable, Ichijou-san. Lamento decir esto, pero ella no estaría aquí solo para hacer una broma.

-... Oh, eres parca pura, inocente e ingenua.- Ella piensa demasiado bien en las personas que apenas conoce, y por lo que solo pudo suspirar. Pero tiene razón, Natalia no caminaría todo el camino desde su habitación solo para hacer una broma. -Está bien, está bien. Pero la próxima vez que haga una broma pervertida, ya no abriré la puerta.

-correcto.- Y ella se sonrojó y sonrió con un asentimiento.

- _Realmente no puedo desagradarla cuando sonríe como ellos. En realidad, no la odio en absoluto.-_ Extendió la mano hacia la puerta y giro la perilla, encontrando ahora a Natalia ruborizándose masajeándose la nariz.

-Yo. Regreso. Cada palabra.- Ella habló, resoplando un poco solo para estornudar. Eso es malo, espera que no dure. asiente para que ella entrara y, parpadeando un par de veces, lo hizo.

-Vamos, Tasha. Pero la próxima vez que diga algo remotamente inapropiado, lo empujaré.- Dijo. -Sabe su fraseo, por cierto. Esto es solo una prueba para ella.

-Oh, torcedura ... lo entiendo.- Cerca afeitado, pero ella pasó. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se sentó en la cama, mientras ichijou saltaba hacia atrás en el centro y Whiswain volvía a su espacio de unos segundos sin decir una palabra, el decidió romper el hielo con el elefante en la habitación.

-Entonces, cualquier razón para que te invites a mi habitación a esta hora de la noche-. Dijo, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados para mirarla seria a los ojos. Por otro lado, la bruja se dio la vuelta para sentarse también en la cama, y luego hizo un puchero y se sonrojó. -¡Tasha, voy a decir tu verdadero nombre ...!

-Guan Yu-chin. Ruidosa. No puedo dormir.- Y eso es todo, otra víctima de ese estúpido lanzadora. Y ahora ella se acostó en la cama, cuando algunos de los botones de la camisa de ichijou se abrieron de golpe, para recoger una parte de la manta y cubrirse con ella, abrazando ahora su almohada. -Sigue clavando la puerta de Liu Bei-chin, me está volviendo loca ~.

-Ah, sí. Eso! Guan Yu-san ... No se detendrá, ¿o sí?- Dijo Whiswain con una cara sonrojada, bajando la cabeza y respirando profundamente. -Tampoco es que no podamos detenerla. Es mucho más fuerte que yo. No puedo hacer nada al respecto si no me mudo a la habitación de Ichijou-san. N-No es eso ... Él no es un hospital. o algo.

-Meh, solo lo necesitaba como excusa.- Whoa! ¡Natalia simplemente dijo eso y llevó a ichijou a la cama, abrazándolo en la cabeza y enterrándola en su seno! Whiswain gritó por eso, y el solo pudo gruñir. -Mejor.

-Tasha, tenemos que hablar sobre lo duro que Aria-nee te traumatizó.- No es broma, desde que la conoció, ella ha estado cambiando personalidades sin parar. Ella es aún más difícil de leer que Xion. La falta de continuidad del autor? Tal vez. Ella le mordió la cabeza de manera lúdica y, a su vez, el le pellizco el brazo. Eh, es bueno ser mimado a veces. -En serio, son esos ... cambios de humor ...

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Solo relájate.- Hizo un puchero y lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

- _Maldita sea, ella es demasiado complicada. Las mujeres en general son complicadas._

-Pero ya sé, no está mal que te quedes así.

-No está mal.- Dijo, bostezando.

- _Quien dijo que las mujeres pueden hacer que un tipo sin dormir no me conociera, estoy vencido. Incluso estando tan cerca de una chica, me estoy quedando dormido_.- Antes de eso, sin embargo, sintió que alguien tiraba de su espalda. se volteo y era Whiswain. - _Oh; ¡ella no!_ -Oye, Whiswain ...

-Es ... Agradable. lo siento, Ichijou-san, pero es realmente agradable estar aquí.- Ella dijo con una voz cansada y un bostezo. el trato de decir algo al respecto, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella ya estaba dormida.

- _Genial simplemente genial. Bah, pero no tengo las agallas para alejarla, ella es demasiado inocente.-_ ¡natalia, sin embargo, asomó uno de sus ojos!

-Hola Tsukino-chin, Whiswain-chin ya está dormido. Juguemos con ella.- Dijo con una sonrisa, y en su lugar el solto su abrazo para pellizcarle la nariz un poco.

- _Maldita sea, no ahora, estoy entre dos chicas y las hormonas se están volviendo locas, no quiero jugar a sus juegos._

-Está bien, me rindo.

-En serio, Tasha. En serio, quiero comprenderte algunas veces.- Dijo.- _No es broma, supongo que ella es probablemente el miembro más distante de nuestra [nobleza]._ -Esa aura lúdica desapareció de repente, y ella hizo un puchero.- _Oh, ¿presioné un botón dolorido? ¡No! No puedo dejarla ir ahora, necesito seguir perforando más adentro de ella._ -Quiero saber quien eres

-...- Se quedó en silencio por un segundo, y de repente, ¡le dio un ligero beso en los labios! Ella está tratando de escapar del problema otra vez. Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar adecuadamente, ella lo acercó más, su boca en su oreja. -Confía en mí, Ichijou Tsukino, no querrás saber. Quédate callado, al menos por ahora, y para lo mejor.

-¡Ah ...!- Ella era demasiado rápida y escapó de su alcance para devolvérsela.- _Eso fue ... Algo. Entonces ella también tiene algo que esconder, y no quiere compartirlo ni siquiera con nosotros, nada nuevo, sino que proviene de ella. Ella mantuvo su nombre en secreto por todo eso. No, ella no quiere hablar conmigo, lo cual está bien por ahora. Incluso con Whiswain tirando de mi espalda, estoy demasiado cansado para hacer cualquier cosa, de todos modos. Mejor dormir por ahora ..._

 _No puedo parar ... Atrayendo personas extrañas ..._

...

...

...

* * *

 **parte 2**

a la mañana siguiente

YAWN!

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que ichijou tomo una buena noche de sueño, además de que las peleas y los escaneos del día anterior fueron agotadores. Afortunadamente, ni Ddraig, Ophelia, ni Yagura querían tener una conversación seria sobre nada, lo dejaron descansar, así que tuvo toda la mente para descansar por la noche, y debería agradecerles más , se siento como si estuviera en las nubes. Esas almohadas son tan suaves también, y esa cama le hace preguntarme si no esta literalmente en el cie...

...

No hay cama

O almohada.

O incluso piso.

¡NO HAY NADA ALLÍ! ¡ESTA LITERALMENTE DORMIENDO CIEN PIES SOBRE EL SUELO!

-¡A-Ah ...!- _Oh mierda, oh mierda, ¡oh mierda! -_ Incluso si todavía puede ver la casa Gremory desde allí, ¡el horizonte está justo allí! Esta muy, muy lejos del suelo, ¡tanto que que el aire allí lo está volviendo loco! Tiene que mantener la calma!- _Tengo que mantener la calma, debe haber una razón para eso. ¡Tal vez fue la influencia de Ophelia-san sobre mí lo que me hizo volar así!-_ Cuando comenzó a buscar alguna razón para este evento, sus ojos se posaron en algo, no; alguien que todavía estaba abrazando su espalda. -¡Ah! ¡Whiswain ...!- _¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?! ¿Es esto parte de sus poderes de parca? Sabía que podían levitar y esas cosas, ¡pero esto es ridículo! Y a juzgar por la altura, incluso como un demonio, no creo que el aterrizaje sea suave en absoluto ..._ -Trago saliva con fuerza, se giro en el aire para poder seguir rodeando a Whiswain y golpeo ligeramente sus mejillas sonrosadas . - _No me importa si se ve linda dormida, ahora estamos en malas aguas.-_ Oi ~, Whiswain! Por favor despierta, por favor despierta-. Dijo tratando, y fracasando, de no mirar desesperadamente la situación, si el sudor que corría por su frente y goteaba sobre ella era una indicación. - _Controlate a ti mismo, Ichijou, de lo contrario solo te espera la muerte ... Irónicamente.-_ Después de unos golpecitos en sus mejillas, vio señales de que se estaba despertando, con los párpados temblorosos y los labios abiertos.- _Ahora, mantén la calma y déjala sentirse cómoda._ -¡Ah! Buenos días, Whiswain.

-H-Huh ...? Ah, buenos días, Ichijou-san.- Bostezó una vez más, rascándose los ojos y posiblemente ajena a toda la situación. el se esta congelando por allí, pero como ella es una parca, ¿siente algo en absoluto? Parpadeó un par de veces e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

- _Somnolencia, ¡no me falles ahora!_

-¿Huh? ¿Por qué ...? ¿Por qué estás encima de mí?

-Lo juro, tengo una buena razón para eso. No ... apartes tus ojos de mí, por favor.- Le dijo, temblando un poco por la atmósfera fría allí y por estar a cien pies del suelo. Si tuviera que decirle a ella que no mirara hacia abajo, definitivamente lo haría de todos modos y se asustaría. No, debe dejar que se mantenga calmada, y viceversa.

-¿Q-qué está pasando? Ichijou-san, ¿qué pasa con esa cara?- Mierda, ella está asustada. Sostuvo sus dos mejillas con sus manos para que ella lo mirara solo. se esta desesperando de todos modos, pero respiro profundamente y sonrío. Si le entra el pánico, ella también lo hará. -¡Tu me estás asustando, Ichijou-san ~ ...!

-¿Lo estoy? Lo siento, pero necesitas mantener la calma por ahora.- _Maldita sea, o eso fue un error tipográfico o incluso estoy tartamudeando así!-_. Trago saliva, fuerte, todavía tratando de hacer que ella lo mirara solo.- _No sé qué pasará si se asusta o algo así, así que mejor no arriesgarse. Tengo que mantener la calma, ¡mantener la calma!_

-Ah bien.- Ella dijo, ahora solo temblaba mientras su respiración comenzaba a sincronizarse un poco mejor.

- _¡Genial, se está calmando, necesito mantenerme a este ritmo y tal vez ...!_

-Pero ... ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa más?

-C-Claro. Cualquier cosa, solo ...

-¿Por qué estamos afuera?

- _... ¡Mierda! ¡No no! ¡No mires lejos! No vayas a ningún lado! ¡Solo sigue mirándome!-_ Pellizco sus dos mejillas haciendo todo lo posible para que ella todavía me mirara, pero no sirvió de nada, su ojo estaba yendo a todas partes. Al final, ella agitó su mano debajo de su cuerpo, y su rostro después de que lo dice todo. -A-ah! Whiswain, por favor no te asustes, solo mantén la calma y ...!

-¡ Kyaaaaaah ~! ¡Lo hice de nuevo!- ¡Y ni siquiera pudo terminar su oración, toda su pálida cara se quemó, y después de eso, paso por ella! ¡Mierda! -¡AH! ¡LOOO SIIIIENNNNNTOOOOOOO...!

-¡ GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ~ ...!- ¡Ahora están cayendo a gran velocidad, perdiendo el control sobre sus cuerpos y mareándose con todo el movimiento que los rodea!

- _Maldita sea, ¿cómo funcionan las alas otra vez? No tengo idea de lo lejos que estoy de la mansión Gremory, o de lo que está arriba o abajo, pero por los pequeños destellos de ella, puedo ver que me estoy acercando cada vez más a un choque, y no a uno bueno. ¡en absoluto! Piensa, pienso para pensar rápido_!- ¡Invoco su [Boosted Gear] inicio la carga y ...! -¡ **ROMPE BALANCE** ...!

[BOOSTED GEAR: ¡SCALE MAIL!]

FLAP FLAP!

 **-¡WHOOOOOOOOOOOOH ...!** \- Y ahora poniéndose su armadura de escamas, podría invocar dos alas de dragón desde su espina dorsal inferior y activar los propulsores en su espalda, haciendo que tengan potencia máxima para que al menos pueda facilitar su aterrizaje. ¡Funcionó! Poco a poco, la fuerza centrífuga cedió y el mundo comenzó a tener sentido espacial.

Arriba estaba arriba y abajo estaba abajo. Incluso con su desorientación inicial, ¡otra palabra difícil que descubrió gracias a las clases de poesía! Pronto pudo entender lo que estaba sucediendo, y en el momento adecuado, empujo e impulso sus propulsores de un solo golpe.

¡BAM!

se detuvo abruptamente en el aire, con las alas completamente abiertas y completamente inmóviles, mientras las utilizaba para descender lentamente hacia la azotea de la casa Gremory, sus pies con garras finalmente tocaban algo sólido. La armadura que lo rodeaba se desvaneció en el viento, e hizo un aterrizaje de tres puntos, ¡tratando de calmar su corazón palpitante con su mano sobre él!

- _Santo ... No estoy ... Solía ... ¡Este tipo de adrenalina en la mañana!_

-[SOCIO, ¿ETAS BIEN?]

- _Sí, [dragón galés], estoy bien. Perdón por despertarte tan repentinamente, tengo un pequeño problema con el que lidiar, pero ahora estoy bien._ -Finalmente, renunciando al agotamiento, se sentó sobre su trasero en el techo.

 **-** [BUENO SABERLO. Me atrevo a decir que para poder usar el [balance breaber] en ese momento de tensión y velocidad, no puedo negar mi sorpresa. LO ESTÁS HACIENDO BIEN HASTA AHORA.]

-Sí, tengo que cumplir mis promesas para todos.- Suspiro profundamente, y lo que escucho desde el resplandor verdoso de su mano izquierda fue una risa ronca antes de , un momento de gran tensión, - _¿eh? Estoy empezando a darme una calada ... O tal vez me estoy volviendo cada vez más loco. De cualquier manera, gracias [dragón galés]._

-¡Ichijou-saaaaaan ~!- Salió de su ensoñación una vez que vio una cierta parca híbrida volando alrededor del techo de Gremory justo en frente de el, su rostro se llenó de lágrimas. -H-Hiiiiih ~, lo siento, Ichijou-san! A veces, cuando duermo, mi cuerpo comienza a moverse, y ... ¡Y ...!

¡FLIP!

-¡Owie ...!

-Eso es ... ¡Por hacer todo más difícil!- Dijo, grito, después de golpear con un dedo su frente. No quería levantar la voz, pero su corazón latía tan rápido que la adrenalina tomó el control. Ella se estremeció ante el despliegue de ira. -¡Si sabes que literalmente te alejas flotando mientras duermes, no me abraces¡Por la noche!

"-Hiiiiih ~, los gritos de Ichijou-san son aterradores ~!- Se cubrió las orejas e hizo una mueca de miedo aún en el aire, y cuando estaba a punto de despegar, la sostuvo por el borde de su pijama superior y la mantuve en su lugar, mientras trataba inútilmente de escapar de su alcance. -¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento ~!

-¡Más te vale!- Dijo, acercándola más y haciéndola girar para mirarla, ojos llorosos y labios temblorosos. Probablemente esta haciendo una mueca, así que tomo una respiración profunda, y se calmo, enmascarando su cara con sus manos para que ninguna otra mueca fuera visible. es suficiente. Volvió a mirarla. -Mira Whiswain, tienes que advertir a la gente sobre cosas como esta. La próxima vez no tendremos tanta suerte. Me caí de la altura de un rascacielos, ¿sabes lo peligroso que es eso?

-¡Yo-yo lo sien -...!

¡FLICK!

-¡Hiiiiih ~ ...!

-¡Y deja de decir 'lo siento' por cosas que sabes que puedes evitar! ¡Tal vez si no me abrazaras por la noche, no estarías pidiendo perdón ahora!- Dijo con otro golpe en su frente se estremeció y cubrió la marca roja en ella. Cruzo las piernas y los brazos, y resoplé con incomodidad. - _¿Estoy actuando así a causa de toda esa mierda? Pensé que había abandonado estos capítulos atrás.-_ Abrió sus ojos hacia atrás, y Whiswain todavía estaba allí, con las lágrimas corriendo y tratando de limpiarse con su camisa; otra vez exponiendo su pecho y dado que ella no estaba usando un brasier -¡Basta!

-¡Hai!- Ella dejó caer su pijama de nuevo, y lo miró, con el rostro congelado en una expresión de asombro.

- _Genial, tengo un tiempo de reacción extra._ -Levanto un dedo para mordisquearlo un poco.-Mira Whiswain, no es que no me guste ... Esto sí lo hago, pero hay algo que llamamos 'respeto'. No puedes ser egoísta o pensar que un solo 'arrepentimiento' arreglará las cosas.- Empezó a sermonearla, secándose las lágrimas con las mangas. - _Espero que este no sea el comportamiento de un hermano mayor, estoy obteniendo muy mal rollo de esto. No, necesito enfocarme, rápido._ -Prométeme que no harás esto otra vez, o al menos controlarás este problema tuyo. ¡No despertaré a nadie más que a la caída libre como un vampiro!

-...- Ella está haciendo pucheros ahora. No de una manera frustrada, pero con ojos tristes y expresión caida. Ella se sentó frente a ichijou en la azotea de Gremory, y abrazó su propio cuerpo. -Está bien ... si todavía puedo abrazar a la gente y ser acogedor y cálido ... lo prometo, Ichijou-san.

-Bien entonces.- Dijo, poniéndose de pie, si no tropezando un poco debido al desperdicio de energía después de usar el [Balance Breaker] así, y la ayudo a hacer lo mismo. Como era de esperar, sus manos son tan frías. Compartieron algunas miradas; y rápidamente ella se alejó. Suspiro, - _me pregunto si ella me tiene miedo._ -Si mantienes esa promesa, puedes dormir así conmigo siempre que quieras. Solo eso.

-...- Ella hizo un nuevo puchero, y se sonrojó un poco. el puede sentir que sus propias mejillas se calientan.

- _¿Soy un pervertido por decir eso? Pero eso es ... Solo para que no flote más con la gente. Solo eso._ -Al final, ella asintió y sonrió.

-Correcto. Haré todo lo posible para no ... Volar más. Lo siento ... ¡Ah!

-Suspiro.- Tal vez fue porque ella es hija única, por lo que es normal para ella. Cuando eres el más joven de cinco y el único muchacho de ese tipo, sé egoísta y codicioso es un GRAN no. Le tendió una mano y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabecita. Ella se acurrucó en él. todavía tiene eso. -Estás atando. Al menos no te detengas. Y nunca pienses que es suficiente, porque nunca lo es.

-Kyuuuh ~, las manos de Ichijou-san son más ásperas y más duras que las de Berolina-san, pero son tan buenas ~.- Ella dijo con una sonrisa, y suspiro. Al final, el sacudió si ropa, estornudo un poco por eso y reviso su entorno. El cielo todavía está en ese tono púrpura, pero no hay luna. Probablemente sea por la mañana ahora.

Desde allí, sin embargo, se volvió hacia el frente de la mansión Gremory, vio una figura muy alta que se alejaba de esa casa. Era muy alto, con el cabello blanco y corto como la nieve y, a pesar de que no podía ver una cara, llevaba una capa épica y protectores de hombros. lo mismo que usa Lord Calico, Sin embargo, a pesar de todo ese aura de rudo, llevaba una canasta de picnic, una canasta de picnic muy linda. Y una botella de sake hecha de porcelana fina.

-Yaaaaaahow ~, Ichijou-dono. Buenos días para ti.- Esa es la voz de Lucrezia-. Bajo y vio que estaba siguiendo a esa nueva figura con otra canasta de picnic y su atuendo de sirvienta habitual. Ella los estaba saludando. -Ah, y Whiswain-dono también. ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos allá arriba, si no les importa que pregunte?

-Es una larga historia, Lucrezia-san. Whiswain, ¿podrías ayudarme a llegar allí?- Le dijo a la parca a su lado y ella lo tomó del brazo para poder descender lentamente al suelo. sus pies tocaron el suelo, pero ella continuó revoloteando. Luego el se volvió hacia Lucrezia, hermosa como siempre. sus ojos bajaron y se sonrojé al mirar su estómago. Dio un paso atrás cuando levantó su barbilla con un dedo. -Lo siento.

-No lo hagas. De alguna manera me siento halagado. Sin embargo, debes aprender a ser más sutil.- Ella sonrió un poco más, lo que hizo que el se alejara de ella avergonzada. Las mujeres mayores son muy difíciles de tratar. Salto lejos de su alcance, y ella se rió de el.

- _Tengo la sensación de que ella es una de esas personas que juegan con mis emociones._

-Lucrezia, ¿hay algo que importa?- Oyó una voz ronca y poderosa que venía de su espalda, y una sombra descendió sobre ellos, lo único que escapaba del Vacío de la oscuridad eran dos brillantes puntos púrpuras. ichijou parpadeo un par de veces. ¿Un demonio? No, limpiándose los ojos, vio que era un hombre de pelo blanco que llevaba un traje debajo de una capa.

- _Areh? Creo que lo vi ... En algún lugar.-_ Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Whiswain gritó y se escondió detrás de ichijou. Ese hombre, ahora que vio que era un hombre, sonrió.

-Ohohoh ~, mucho tiempo sin verte, [emperador dragón rojo]. Solo que esta vez, por primera vez.

-Uuuuh ~ ... Está bien. Hola también ... Es bueno verte de nuevo ... Por primera vez.- Tosió un poco por eso. - _Mierda, eso es incómodo. Hay algo incómodo en él, quiero huir solo de pie junto a él.-_ Whiswain luego se colgó del cuello de ichijou. -¡Ah, Whiswain, qué diablos ...!

-¡Uuuuh ... Uuuuh ...!"-No podría estar enojado por mucho tiempo. Cuando miro hacia atrás, la parca estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse oculta detrás de el, y ella estaba sudando cubos.

-¿W-Whiswain? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Podría ser yo, dragón rojo. Y por eso, me disculpo- Cuando volteo, ¡se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba demasiado cerca de el! ichijou también grito y salté fuera de su área, mientras él reía bajo sus dientes. ¡Ni siquiera lo noto! ¡Él es rápido, demasiado rápido! Sin embargo, cuando parpadeo, desapareció por completo de su vista. Lo siguiente que sé es que vio una sombra que descendía sobre el y la parca. se giro para verlo de nuevo, ¡y pellizco una de las mejillas de Whiswain-san! -Niña, ¿eres una parca? Entonces apesta ser tú.

-¡Hiiiiiih ~ ...!

-¡No la toques!- Hizo un giro de 180 ° y retrocedió rápidamente, pero de nuevo desapareció de sus ojos cualquier forma de ese hombre, y penso que estaba a punto de tocar el suelo;pero de repente, sus pies fueron pateados, ¡y estaba a punto de caer al suelo! Más rápido que pudo, volteo nuevamente para enfrentar su frente, ¡salvando a Whiswain-!

¡BAM!

Cayo sobre su frente, y cuando estaba a punto de levantar la mano, una bota de tacón pisoteó delante de el. ¡Era él otra vez!

-¡Kh ...!

-No estoy muy sorprendido por tu falta de habilidades, pero tu honor al evitar que la niña que tienes en la espalda sea lastimada es al menos admirable. Buen trabajo, [emperador dragón rojo]-. Esa voz dijo otra vez. ichijou miro hacia arriba, y de nuevo esos mismos ojos púrpuras lo miraban desde las sombras proyectadas sobre ellos, mucho más como el abismo mismo. De repente, levanto una mano y comenzaron a alcanzarlos. -¿No eres interesante? ¿Tienes ...?

-Cohen-sama, por favor detente!- Pero luego todo se volvió más brillante cuando Lucrezia apareció fuera de él y extendió la mano para atraparlo. Todavía tenía su sonrisa, pero sus ojos brillaban algo diferente, como una advertencia. Estaban tan concentrados. Se escuchó una risa, y con un movimiento rápido, el contacto roto, ahora Onoskelis le ayudo a el sacudió su ropa y se inclinó. -Lo siento muchísimo, Ichijou-dono y Whiswain-dono. Cohen-sama puede ser un poco intrascendente sobre sus acciones contra sirvientes como nosotros. Por favor, no tome en cuenta sus pequeñas bromas, porque él no me lo hizo. a.

-Cohen ... -sama?- Dijo en un tono más bajo, haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar dónde y por qué ese nombre no le era desconocido. Sin embargo, Whiswain aún se escondía detrás de su espalda. Chasqueo sus dedos.- _Ah! ¡Recuerdo! Él es ..._ -El viejo de Rina ... ¡El actual [Rey Demonio] Lucifer!

-Ese sería yo, sí. [emperador dragón rojo].-¡Tan rapido! ¡Él apareció justo a su lado y Lucrezia, haciéndolo saltar y perder el equilibrio! Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera caer, desapareció de nuevo y sintió un leve empujón desde atrás. ¡Allí está él otra vez! ¿Y por qué está sin camisa? -Ex miembro de la casa Alastor de los demonios extra y el más joven de la actual generación, ahora el actual Lucifer y sucesor de los [Super Demonios] Sirzechs Gremory y Vali Odinson, por supuesto, casado con la segunda mujer más hermosa del Inframundo. Además, ser padre de dos de los demonios jóvenes más hermosos de esta generación. Y mi nombre es ... ¡Cohen Lucifer!

- _¡Tanta potencia, tanta velocidad! Ni siquiera podía seguirle el ritmo, y ahora con ese nombre, no puedo dejar de temblar. Él es fuerte, es demasiado fuerte. El padre de Rina, el actual Lucifer, no es de extrañar que Whiswain-san este así.-_ Trago sus últimas gotas de arrepentimiento junto con una punzada de inquietud, y se inclino ante él.-Lo ... lo siento ... por mi grosería, Lucifer-sama.- Dijo. Whiswain se apartó de el y se plantó a su lado para hacer lo mismo. Ella aún lo estaba agarrando por la manga. Ella está muy asustada. se atrevió a echarle un vistazo y él se reía bajo su mano Que?

-Huhuh, sí, sí. Pero por mucho que me gustaría quedarme y charlar contigo sobre nuestras diferencias de fuerza, tengo prisa por ver gente en [Grigori](los que vigilan a los hijos de Dios), así que prefiero partir ahora.- Dijo, mostrando lo que solo se puede llamar sonrisa de gato, y soplando una pequeña nube de vapor fuera de su boca.

- _Espera, ¿dijo [Grigori], como en, El instituto Grigori de los ángeles caídos?-_ Levantó su canasta bastante linda, ¡y pudo ver que estaba llena de quesos y bocadillos! ¡¿Qué?!

-Incluso hice unos bocadillos para comer mientras lo hacía, así que odiaría llegar tarde a una cita tan importante. Perdón por mi rudeza, pero, por desgracia, me despido de todos ustedes.

Antes que nada, cogió la otra canasta que Lucrezia- llevaba consigo. dio un pequeño guiño a ellos, desplegó bajo su capa un par de alas insectoides y se fue volando a velocidades cegadoras.

- _Entonces eso es ... El poder de un [rey demonio]. Incluso ahora estoy conmocionado e incluso dijo que está a punto de tener una reunión en el [Grigori] ..._

-Disculpas por el comportamiento de Cohen-sama, Ichijou-dono. No es exactamente una persona fácil de tratar, pero al menos puede controlar lo que sucede en el Inframundo.

- _Lo siento, pero declaración del AÑO, Lucrezia-san! Ese tipo Cohen, ¡ahora no sé de dónde sacaron las hermanas Gremory esas personalidades tan coloridas! Aunque, teniendo que lidiar con ellos, no estoy tan sorprendido de que Nemesis-san haya terminado como lo hizo (Mi familia es muy rara, después de todo)_.- Suspiro, mientras Lucrezia se acercaba para consolar a Whiswain, quien estaba llorando un poco. - _Genial, ahora me siento como un idiota._

-Ahí, allí. Viste algo bastante desagradable, ¿verdad, Whiswain-dono? No te preocupes, él no va a morderte.

-[Oh-hoh, entonces el pequeño amigo de Israel creció y se convirtió en Lucifer. Estoy impresionada, aunque al mismo tiempo no, él era más fuerte que yo, después de todo.] -ichijou escuché una voz dulce y tranquila riendo dentro de su cabeza, la voz de Ophelia, mientras hablaba en un tono tan nostálgico.

- _Eh? Usted sabe de Cohen-sama; Ophelia-san?_

-[Más de lo que quería, Ichijou-san. Después de todo ... Fue él quien me mató con [Rhongomiant].]

- _...!_

-Ichijou-dono, ¿no quieres entrar? Ya que estás levantado, podemos tomar el desayuno y puedes compartir tus ... Eventos de esta mañana.- Dijo la Onoskelis, saludándolo cuando Whiswain lo abrazó.

- _El desayuno no es una mala idea, pero de repente, quería ver dónde está Grigori. Es decir, Azazel-sama podría estar allí, ¡de repente puede ayudarme a apuntar más alto!-_ Palmeo la cabeza de Whiswain, y se la devolví a Lucrezia.

-Tal vez más tarde, Lucrezia-san.- Dijo, con ella inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado y tanto ella como Whiswain le dieron un cartel de interrogación. -Dime, Lucrezia-san, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si está a mi alcance, me encantaría cumplir.

-Gracias. Ahora, ¿cómo puedo llegar al [instituto Grigori]?

* * *

 **parte 3**

YAWN!

con su mente ya resuelta y de vuelta a su hábito natural más querido, el inframundo, ¡esa noche de sueño fue la mejor en mucho tiempo para berolina! su cama suave; sus queridas almohadas y sus lindos animales de peluche, lo único que extraño fue a Ichijou durmiendo a su lado, aunque no dirá que fue una noche solitaria

-Heheh ...Otro día, otro día! -Salto de su cama y estiro su cuello un par de veces para deshacerse de su mal humor matutino. - _No sé por qué, pero parece que será un gran día.-_ se deshizo de su pijama y se cambio a su atuendo normal, una camisa blanca y una falda magenta. -Huuuuuh ~, me pregunto si todos ya están levantados.- Alcanzo la puerta y giro el pomo, lista para comenzar otro día.

-¡Buenos días, Maestra Berolina!- Los mayordomos y las doncellas se reunieron frente a su puerta y la saludaron con una reverencia y una sonrisa, y solo pudo devolverles la sonrisa y darles una pequeña mano.

- _Déjame ver, ¡ah! Blairzar está ausente hoy, tal vez todavía tenga ese dolor de estómago del otro día. Tal vez la cocina experimental de Nemesis no fue la mejor idea para él._ -Pronto le ofrecieron una taza de café, y tomo la pequeña taza y el plato, y camino hacia la cocina con el pequeño café con leche y edulcorante. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que lo probo por la mañana.

-Señora ~ ... Amante ~ ...- Pronto, su mañana normal se rompió por completo cuando vio a un cierta general durmiendo frente a una de las habitaciones, su desordenado y negro cabello sexual tan descuidado como siempre, y con bolsas debajo de ella. ojos. Guan Yu, y la habitación frente a ella es probablemente la de Liu Bei, que estaba abierta sin nadie dentro.

 _-Jajaja¡ Liu Bei ..._

-Berolina-sama, ¿qué debemos hacer con ella? Ella ha estado allí desde la mañana.- Una de las doncellas, Vivanie, le pidió que se cubriera la boca para que no lo dijera en voz alta.

-Tal vez podamos encerrarla en una mazmorra sexual, ah, pero eso sería demasiado problema.- se encogió de hombros.-Ponla de vuelta en su habitación. Necesita descansar un poco.- Ser un psicópata debe ser agotador. Vivanie se inclinó ante ella y, con la ayuda de otros mayordomos, levantaron a Guan Yu y la llevaron de vuelta a su pequeña habitación. - _¿Todos se han despertado también? Liu Bei por lo general se despierta más temprano, lo mismo ocurre con Tasha, pero ¿qué hay de Whiswain? Solo espero que no haya sido molestada ... Otra vez._

 _Lo que me recuerda que Ginko todavía está de regreso en la casa de Ichijou. Espero que Yoko ya no la haya matado ~. Ah! ¡Tal vez ahora está oliendo la ropa interior de Ichijou! Nah ~, ella no es tan pervertida ... ¿O ella? Ah!_

-¡Neeeeroooooh ~! Bajame o de lo contrario te quemare a cenizas ~ ...- rina se giro y, como esperaba, Nero estaba cargando a Némesis sobre su espalda, su hermana estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrada, enormes bolsas bajo sus ojos.

- _Jajaja, entonces ella todavía no es una persona de la mañana después de todo este tiempo.-_ Nero se rió nerviosamente y ajustó a la soñolienta hermana en su espalda.

-Hah, ve Némesis. Sacudé la cabeza adormilada con una buena ducha.- dijo con una linda sonrisa, y Némesis se sonrojó un poco. No tardaron en darse cuenta de rina en el medio del pasillo, y como siempre, Nero sonrió y le dio una gran sonrisa. -Buenos días, Rina-chan. Espero que hayas dormido bien, a diferencia de la pequeña polilla aquí.

-Puuuuh ~, soy un demonio, una criatura de la noche, las mañanas son mis enemigos naturales ...- Todavía un poco soñolienta, la hermana mayor golpeó la mejilla de su [caballero] con un dedo, luego se volvió hacia rina. -Buenos días, Rina ~.

YAWN!

\- Lo haré ... Te veré más tarde, tomaré un baño primero ... Hyuh ~ ...

-Así que nos iremos ahora. Aria y Nadja probablemente ya se dirijan a la cocina, así que tal vez puedas alcanzarlas a mitad de camino. Entonces, Dios mio.- Dijo, y se estremeció un poco con su pequeño resbalón. Un pequeño dolor de cabeza la sacudió, pero sonrío y rina les dijo adiós antes de caminar hacia la cocina.

- _Fue solo una pequeña charla en el medio del corredor, pero ahora me siento mucho más ligero. Uuuf ~, me siento genial!-_ Escucho algunos murmullos y noto a las doncellas y mayordomos hablando entre ellos, todos con grandes sonrisas para rina.- _Jajaja ~, ahora me siento tan avergonzado ~!-_ Les saludo con la mano y regreso a la cocina.

-Buenos días, Rina! Aquí, únete a nosotros.- Abrió la puerta de la cocina y su mamá la saludó con una sonrisa, vistiendo su habitual bata Carmesí y sentada en la esquina de la mesa, bebiendo su café. Whiswain, Aria, Nadja, Liu Bei, Lucrezia y Natalia también estaban allí, así que se sentó en una de las sillas junto a rina. Ella pronto le ofreció un plato de galletas. -Aquí, cariño. Escoge algunas galletas, Lucrezia-chan lo hizo ella misma.

-Gracias.- Dijo mientras lucrezia llenaba su taza con café y rina tomaba una galleta del plato. - _Huuuum ~, la cocina de Lucrecia es tan buena, ni siquiera Ichijou, Satsuki'a o Mama Ouroboros pueden comparar. Aunque ahora están algo planos. Huh._ -Oye, madre, ¿qué pasó con el tarro de las galletas?

¡BAM!

-¡¿Madre?!

-No nos ... Hablemos de eso, ¿verdad? Aria ~ ...- álicia de la nada prácticamente enterró su cara sobre la mesa, y por eso todos saltaron un poco. Ahora, ella estaba de pie sentada en su silla una vez más, y volteó su mirada hacia Aria, quien escondió su rostro detrás de su propia taza de té. La respuesta de la rubio fue un asentimiento. Torpe...

-Entonces ~ ... Ahahah, hey! Liu Bei, si quieres saber, Guan Yu está descansando allí en su habitación.- Dijo rina rompiendo la atmósfera incómoda. La profesora de cabello rosado suspiró por lo bajo y bajó la cabeza un poco hacia ellas.

-Lo siento mucho por el comportamiento de mi protegida. Trato de ponerla en orden, pero una vez que estoy lejos, Guan Yu tiende a volverse loco. Y desde que Zhuge Lian nos dejó ...- ¿qué fue eso? Un poco dejo la atmósfera aún más pesada después de que el alegre general diera su pequeña diatriba, con ese apellido que resonaba allí, ¡le dio curiosidad!Ella notó su pequeño resbalón y negó con la cabeza. -Oh, nada. Es solo ... Cuando mis otros hermanos en armas estaban cerca, solía ser más controlada. No prestes atención a mi pequeño comentario grosero, qué poco amable de mí.

-E-Está bien, ¡Maestra Liu Bei! Guan Yu ... ¡No fue tan ruidoso!- Whiswain se levantó y asintió frenéticamente, ¡también sacudiendo ambos brazos negativamente! Conocen esta postura, ella está mintiendo. -Quiero decir ... ¡Ella solo tiene buenas intenciones para ti, así que no puede ser tan mala! Quiero decir, ¡ella también es tan fuerte ...!

-No pudimos dormir anoche. Guan Yu-chin. Demasiado ruidoso.

-Tasha- _saaAaAaAAAaan_ ~!- Gimió en angustia la parca segadora de la blandura de Natalia; lo que hizo que la [torre] suspirara y solo bufó un poco. alicia y rina solo podían reír un poco con las payasadas de la [nobleza]. Aria y Nadja también estaban escondiendo pequeñas risas en voz baja.

-Liu Bei-dono, si quieres, puedo enseñarte algunos trucos y consejos sobre cómo lidiar con el pequeño alborotador Guan Yu-dono.- la criada y niñera favorita de rina, Lucrezia, sonrió con una mano justo en el hombro de Liu Bei, y le dirigió sus ojos anaranjados. Detrás de esa disposición sonriente, solo rina y alicia notan, o les importa, la pesada aura maléfica que está derramando tan casualmente.

-Apuesto a que también involucra a hermanito, ¿no es así, Lucrezia?- Dijo Aria con un mordisco de su pan y guiñándole un ojo a la doncella. Ella sonrió a cambio.

-Ohoh ~, me atrapaste, Aria.

-¿Podemos evitar ese tipo de conversaciones al menos por la mañana, por favor?- Nadja levantó tímidamente una de sus manos y preguntó a las chicas que hablaban, mientras todos se reían por lo bajo.

- _Ah, sí, extrañó lo simple que solíamos ser por la mañana, y con gente nueva, ¡es aún más grande!-_ Pero luego, algo la hizo pensar ...-¿Alguien ha visto a Ichijou? Pensé que ya estaría aquí.- rina les pregunto a todos alrededor, y mientras casi todos se encogían de hombros, Natalia, Whiswain y Lucrezia levantaron sus manos.

-Tsukino-chin. Tasha-chin. Fueron al cielo.

-Oh, mi ~.

-¿Qué?

-¡Por favor, no digas esas cosas engañosas, Tasha-saaaaan ~!- ¡Gimió la parca saltando sobre Natalia, agarrándola por el cuello y sacudiéndola!

- _Ahaaaaaaah ~, realmente se ha vuelto bastante popular entre las chicas, ¿no? Estoy incluso un poco celoso. De él._ -Todas siguieron mirando a la parca, que de repente se detuvo en su camino y se volvió hacia ellas, roja como un tomate.

-Uuuuh ~ ... Haaaaaah ~ ... Yo Yo Yo quiero decir ... N-nosos ... Guan Yu-san ... estaba siendo ruidosa, no es que me esté quejando ni nada ... Entonces ... E- Entonces ... Yo y Tasha-san ... Intentamos probar en la habitación de Ichinou-san ...

-Noche furtiva (Yōbai)

-TashaaaAAaAaaAaaA ~ ...!

-Lo siento mucho por esto, Tasha-dono, Whiswain-dono. Prometo que trataré de controlar a Guan Yu a partir de ahora.- Liu Bei inclinó la cabeza en tono de disculpa y Natalia y Whiswain imitaron el gesto.

- _¿Qué hacer? Quiero decir, no puedo sacrificar a Liu Bei y decir que durmamos en la habitación de Ichijou, y como tengo mi propia habitación, no puedo usar esa excusa para acostarme con él. ¡Huuuh ~, ser una heroína es difícil ~!-_ Lucrezia apareció junto a Whiswain y la sostuvo por el hombro, sonriendo.

-Pero aparentemente, Whiswain-dono no puede controlar algunos de sus poderes durante su sueño. Por lo que escuché, Ichijou-dono y ella se alejaron flotando de la mansión Gremory durante la mañana.

-Oh, entonces todos esos gritos vinieron de él. Heh- no pueo evitar reírse un poco. Pero aún así, eso no responde su pregunta.

-Fue una historia divertida, en el mejor de los casos, con el debido respeto.

-Eso es divertido y todo, pero voy a preguntar, ¿dónde está Tsukino Ichijou, Lucrezia.- Alicia le dijo a la doncella. Incluso con la sonrisa, la peliazul comenzó a rezumar un aura incómoda, que esta vez se extendió por todas ellas. Escucharon un suspiro cansado escapar de sus labios, y tragó una vez más todo su orgullo.

-Él ... Fue al [instituto Grigori] con Akio, específicamente a la antigua central.

-...!

-Ya veo.-

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ella le permitió visitar la antigua central del [instituto Grigori]? Pero ... Pero ese lugar ..._ -rina no pudo ocultar su horror, y su madre se dio cuenta antes de que pudiera esconderse o cambiarlo por otra cara.- _Maldicion!_

-Berolina, ¿le has contado sobre lo que le pasó allí?

-...- rina trago saliva, casi aguantando el aire. sus labios se apretaron uno contra el otro, pero no pudo soportar la mirada de mamá por mucho tiempo. Suspiro una vez más. -No, no lo hice.

-Oh, bueno, cualquiera que sea la razón por la que podrías haberlo hecho, él lo descubrirá ahora. Qué amargo, descubriendolo así.- Todo el lugar se congeló en el lugar, todas demasiadas sorprendidas como para decir algo, excepto Whiswain que estaba mirando alrededor con confusión.

- _Oh, recuerdo, ella tenía una vida bastante protegida, no es de extrañar que ella no lo sepa.-_ álicia tomó otro sorbo de su té, y puso dos terrones de azúcar en ellos.

-Estoy ... bastante curiosa acerca de qué reacción tomará por eso. Lo único que sé será triste.

- _... No importa cuán cruel ella suene, ni Nemesis o yo podríamos negar eso-_ y respiro por la nariz un poco arrepentida. - _Debería haber ... Debería haberle dicho antes.-_ Whiswain fue la primera en manifestarse con una mano levantada.

-U-Uhhh ... lo siento si esto va a ser una molestia, pero tampoco sé qué pasa con [Grigori].- Ella preguntó.

- _No tengo palabras para eso, estoy más preocupado por Ichijou que por otra co_ sa- por otro lado, suspiró y abrazó a su nueva [alfil] por detrás, apoyando la barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza.

-Bueno, veras Whiswain-dono ...

* * *

 **parte 4**

inframundo, territorio de los ángeles caídos

-Gracias por ayudarme a llegar a la central del [instituto Grigori], Akio -san. Te debo una.

-No hay problema, [emperador dragón rojo].- Y allí esta ichijou, apoyándose en la espalda de Akio mientras vuelan alrededor del inframundo, con el de pie entre sus dos alas, una escamosa y grande y negra como la de un dragón, otra como la de un cuervo. Estaba colgando sus brazos alrededor de su clavícula, acostado sobre su espalda como la chica Chihiro de la película.

Ahí están, volando alrededor del territorio de los ángeles caidos en inframundo para llegar a la central del [instituto Grigori]. ¡Honestamente, el esta realmente emocionado de estar allí! Estar tan alto en el cielo, esta vez sin miedo a caerse (sobre todo, Akio es una sádico)

- _llegando a uno de los tutores más fuertes de Senpai. Y también los otros miembros de [Grigori], todos ellos personajes legendarios que cambiaron las [Tres Facciones] para siempre. Aunque también estoy un poco nervioso ya que no sé lo que le pueden hacer al nuevo [emperador dragón rojo]._

 **-** [Te preocupas demasiado, Ichijou. Además esa base esta muy vieja y ahí poco de personal, el [instituto Grigori] es un lugar bastante tranquilo. Probablemente te muestren SU cosa antes que nada, aun realmente no creo que halla mucho, solo espero que finalmente hallan remodelado el lugar antes de que halla caído o por lo menos hallan canbiado la central de lugar.]-Hizo eco de la voz dentro de su brazo izquierdo, el resplandor esmeralda. Ella parece más emocionada que el.

- _¿Estás tan feliz de ver caras viejas, Yagura? Quiero decir ... Después de todo lo que pasó, es posible que ni siquiera estén vivos.-_ Escucho una risa.

 **-** [Eso podría ser cierto, pero el tío Azazel tenía todo preparado para ese tipo de cosas, además del abuelo Baraqiel y el tío Shamhazai. No me sorprendería si reconstruyeran ese viejo lugar en un mecha gigante.]

-[¿Una Meca gigante? Qué extraño, pensé que los ángeles caídos rechazarían cualquier tipo de símbolo de autoridad en su área.]- Otra voz melodiosa también llegó a la mente de ichijou, y escucho a Yagura reír mientras Ophelia tarareaba con curiosidad.

- _Tan inocentes, los ángeles sí. Creo que lo son, porque hay ángeles caídos por una razón. Ahora que lo pienso, Ophelia-san, ¿estás de acuerdo en visitar al Grigori al mismo tiempo que el hombre ..._

-[¿Quién me mató ? Descansa, seguro, Ichijou. Yo estaba equivocada, me enamoré de un ser humano e intenté exponer el mundo sobrenatural a los humanos. Este es mi castigo por mi ingenuidad, y estoy bien por esto. Solo desearía que Rei esté bien ahora.]

shockeado y sin brazos. Él es muy jodido en todos estándares ... No lo compartira con el resto de su grupo, obviamente.

 **-** [Con la boca abierta y sin brazos, es bastante bueno para mis estándares.]

- _¡ Yagura, no tienes sentido del Tacto! ¡Que demonios! ¡No puedes decirle eso a un ángel!-_ Esperaba que Ophelia tomara represalias, pero lo único que se produjo fue una pequeña sonrisa.

-[Siempre y cuando no esté ... dañando a nadie, eso es aceptable.] -Guau, eso fue oscuro, eso fue súper oscuro. ichijou sintió un escalofrío arrastrándose por su espina dorsal solo con esa línea, y las risas provenientes de Ophelia y Yagura respecto a la mosca no ayudaron en absoluto. Lo están tratando como una charla de madre, eso es lo peor.

 **-** [LA IRA Y LA LÓGICA DE LAS MUJERES SEGURAS SUPERAN LA COMPRENSIÓN, PALABRAS DE ISSEI.]

- _Tú y yo, [dragón galés], tú y yo ambos. ¿Qué hay de tí? ¿Cómo sientes que localicé a alguien de hace tanto tiempo? Debe ser difícil ver cómo las cosas podrían haber cambiado._

 **-** [LOS CAMBIOS SIEMPRE SUCEDERAN, SOCIO. PARA LO MEJOR, PARA LO PEOR, SIEMPRE SUCEDERÁN. SIN EMBARGO, SI SE EVITARON LOS EVENTOS ANTERIORES DE LO QUE TUVO ÉXITO EN EL DESPERTAR DE MI PAREJA ANTERIOR, SÓLO PUEDO DECIR QUE ESTOY MIRANDO HACIA ADELANTE.]

- _Sí, los cambios no siempre son buenos ..._

-Ichijou-kun, ¿estás bien? Has estado muy callado por alguien que ha estado husmeando en mi nuca en los últimos minutos.- Akio lo sacó de su estupor con esa frase e instintivamente se alejo de ella.

- _Ah! ¡Estuve tan metido en mi conversación mental que ni siquiera me di cuenta de esto!_

-No es que me importe mucho, pero ten en cuenta tu comportamiento indecente antes de dejarte caer por la faz del inframundo.

-A-Ah ... Lo siento, Akio-san.- Simplemente dijo, sintiendo que su cara se calentaba. - _Ella huele bien, eso es verdad, pero yo no estaba ... Prestando atención a ese detalle.-_ Los brazos vagaron para poder asegurarse de que no la estaba manoseando ni nada, no lo estaba, y suspiro. -Estoy un poco nervioso, ¿sabes? Ir a [Grigori] y conocer gente que conocía a senpai. También estoy feliz, pero aún así.

-...- Se quedó en silencio por un segundo, la oyó tararear algo, y luego la vio asentir. -No te preocupes, Ichijou-kun. Estoy seguro de que tendrán mucho tiempo para escucharte, tropezando o no.

-A-Ahah ... Ahahah. ¿Me veo tan nervioso?- _A lo mejor si lo estoy. Eheheh, pero ella es muy buena para considerar eso. Quiero decir, ella también vino aquí con una canasta de picnic, así que estoy bastante seguro de que ella también lo sabe._ -Pero ... Gracias, Akio-san. Uh ... ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo iniciar una conversación con ellos? Quiero decir, esta es la primera vez que me enfrento a alguien como ellos, y estoy bastante nervioso ...

-Solo puedo decir que solo tú sabrás cómo reaccionar.- Ella dijo, cuando entraron ahora un espacio más nublado.

- _Eso es muy vago de una declaración, me pregunto qué quiere decir con eso._

-Nos estamos acercando a la antigua central de Grigori. Prepárense, no entren en pánico, y todo estará bien. Lord Cohen y los demás [reyes demonio] estarán allí también, así que no se preocupen.

-H-Hey, ¡ahora me estás poniendo nervioso!- Dijo en voz alta, y ella solo se rió como solo puede. - _¡Pedirme que no me preocupe prácticamente me está ordenando que me preocupe!_ -Las nubes y el viento frío comenzaron a alejarse, ¡y poco a poco la visión del inframundo regresaba! ¡Ahí está! -¡A-Ah! ¡Akio-san! ¡Todavía no sé cómo enfrentaré a la gente en Grigor -...!

No pudo completar mi oración, el escenario en el que estábamos volando lo devolvió. Toda su mente se detuvo, y en el momento en que escaparon de esa trampa nublada, todas las palabras dentro de el murieron. No solo el, sino que incluso la gente dentro de su cabeza estaba callada. Al principio, no podía creer que fuera real, pero en el momento en que Akio aterrizó en un pequeño pedazo de tierra y toco el suelo, estaba seguro de que era real ... Eso era real.

- _Bueno, al menos ella tenía razón. Ahora estoy seguro de cómo reaccionar a esto ..._

 **-"[¡¿Qué demonios ?!]" -** dijeron, ¡porque esa es la única reacción que tienen para eso!- ** _¡¿Qué es esto?! Esto no es ... No es así como imaginé a los Grigori ... Esto es ... no el ..._ -¿Esto es ...?**

-Sí. Hogar, ruinas dulces **-.** Dijo el dragón Himejima a su lado, señalando ahora la enorme cicatriz negra de ruinas justo en frente de ellos.

 **- _Qué es esto...?! Por alguna razón, no puedo respirar bien!-_** Apretó su corazón tan fuerte como pude, y muy pronto, su ritmo cardíaco volvió a la normalidad, pero el sudor frío permanece. Sintió que alguien le daba palmaditas en la cabeza, era Akio

 **-** Es fácil, Ichijou-kun. No me obligues a electrocutarte otra vez.

 **-"[¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con esto? ¡Mira eso, Kurenai! ¿Qué diablos le pasó, se que esto lugar esta por caerse a pedazos , pero aun así?!]" -** Palabras que no son las de ichijou escapando de mi boca, y abofeteando esa mano que solo quería consolarlo. Vio que su mundo se distorsionó un poco, solo que todo volvió a la normalidad segundos más tarde. Parpadeé una vez. **-"[Uuuuh ... lo siento.]"**

 **-** No, tienes razón. No debería ser tan cruel por esconderte tal cosa- Ella dijo, su sonrisa se desmayó un poco y acarició su propia cara.

 **-** _ **No, eso está mal, no fui yo quien habló.** -_ Aún así, la escucho resoplar bajo una mano, y lo ayudó a saltar sobre otro deslizamiento de tierra más cerca de ... Las ruinas de la antigua central del [instituto Grigori]. **- _Entonces ... Solo las ruinas de los Grigori, ¿eh? Me siento triste._**

 **-** El caso es que no estaba aquí cuando sucedió. El maestro Azazel me llamó una noche diciendo que trajo algunos nuevos usuarios de [artes sagrados] para unirse a las filas Grigori, uno de ellos incluso un [Longinus], pero luego cuando llegué aquí ... Todo ya estaba destruido, de todos modo este lugar ya esta increíblemente viejo y dañado, aparentemente durante la [campaña de los dragones malignos] trihexa ataco este lugar dejandolo muy dañado, pero nunca se molestaron en repararlo, yo crecí aquí a si que siempre considere eso normal, hasta que vi como estaban las otras sucursales del [instituto grigori], la única razón por la que esta vieja reliquia seguía siendo la central era por terquedad de algunos [cadres] de moverse de lugar , pero después de esto, si fue necesario mover las cosas.

 **-"[...]" -** No pudo decir nada, solo trago una gran cantidad de aire a su sistema, caminando por los pasillos y paredes en ruinas, todo chamuscado hasta dejarlo fuera de mi alcance, y pisando algunas plumas negras, que probablemente pertenecían a alguien hace tiempo **-** _ **¿Qué es este sentimiento? Esto no es un instituto, ni una reliquia. [Es un cementerio!]**._ **-"[Desde cuando ... ¿Desde cuándo?]"**

 **-** Hace unos diez años? Mi memoria está un poco nublada, pero por esta época. Todavía estaba aprendiendo mucho de Azazel- Escucho un pequeño indicio de tristeza en su voz, pero mejor no decir nada por el momento. La siguió por un rato, solo para llegar a una puerta gigante que estaba parcialmente abierta, pero no pudo ver nada desde esa pequeña abertura. Akio tocó varias veces, luego sin ceremonia lo abrió, su canasta entró primero en el lugar. **-** Oye, cómo ~, estoy aquí con más bebidas y bocadillos.

 **-** Ah, es bueno verte, Aki-chan-Ahora podía ver lo que había dentro, un grupo de personas, 9 en total y con 7 usando el mismo atuendo de [rey demonio], 2 con un traje negro y purpura y uno usando un traje blanco, alineados frente a una gran pintura de cierto tipo, que también estaba parcialmente chamuscada. Delante de esa pintura, colocaron unas tazas de sake, con una pequeña porción. El que los saludó fue Cohen, y también bebía de una de las copas. -Ah, y trajiste también a el [emperador dragón rojo]. Ven bebamos.

-Claro. Ven, Ichijou-kun.- Esta tan confundido ahora, pero la mano de Akio mloayudó a caminar hacia adelante, así que como un robot, llegué a donde Cohen y al ver Mary y Calico- también están aquí.

 _- **¿Son esos ... lo [siete reyes demonios] del inframundo?**_ \- Akio-san tomó su lugar al lado de Cohen, y de su canasta tomó una taza, un tarro de sake y algunos bocadillos. ichijou todavía estaba de pie.

¡POP!

Akio abrió una de las botellas y vertió un poco en su taza, y luego en las tazas delante de ella.

-¿Te gustaría compartir, Ichijou-kun? Toma una taza.

 **-"[N-No, estoy bien. Si soy como mi padre, me quedo dormido solo con un olfato.]"-** Levanto ambas manos negativamente, y ella se encogió de hombros como diciendo 'traje tú mismo', vertiendo el resto de las tazas. Pudo ver desde aquí, a todos, con la excepción de ese, a pesar de parecer casi similar De repente, todos levantaron sus copas, y bebieron, un suspiro de alivio de todos ellos siguiendo su ejemplo.

-¡Al señor Azazel !

-¡Aclamaciones! **-** Todos dijeron al unísono siguiendo a Lord Cohen. Otro vertido, otro sorbo, otro suspiro.

-¡Para Lord Shemhazai!

-¡Aclamaciones! **-** De nuevo, esa misma moción con las bebidas y las llamadas. ¿Es eso un homenaje? Otra ronda, sorbo y suspiro.

-¡Para Lord Armaros!

-¡Aclamaciones!

-Ichijou-kun, lo siento por traerte aquí en ese momento.- Dijo Akio-san, su rostro ya se estaba poniendo rojo de alguna manera. Ella aplaudió y asintió con la cabeza en señal de disculpa. **-** Si me quedo, estaré aquí por un tiempo. Déjame darte una vuelta.

 **-"[ N-No! Estoy bien. Voy a ... caminar y encontrarme. No es como si hubiera nadie a mi alrededor, ¿verdad?]-** _Dios-maldita sea-maldición, alguien llama topográfico porque eso no fue nada suave.-_ Giro su cara para distraerse, y suspiro, apuntando a una dirección aleatoria. **-"[Voy a ... ir y encontrarme. Puedes quedarte y hacer tu homenaje, no tengo derecho a intervenir"].**

Y con eso, le dijo adiós, mientras seguían animando y llamando por su nombre. Suspiro, ahora con todo más tranquilo, y pudo comenzar a concentrarse y echar un vistazo mejor.

A través de los corredores solitarios, las habitaciones vacías y los recuerdos quemados, nada más que la soledad se apoderaba de su corazón. No hay ningún tipo de soledad, es como si estuviera completamente solo en ese mundo.

 **- _No me puedo imaginar que este lugar tenga al menos una gota de vida, y esto solo empeora las cosas.¡Es frustrante! No sé si estoy triste, enojado, enojado o simplemente ... Angustia, solo soy ... así. Senpai ... Lord Vali ... El mundo anterior ... Y ahora ... Lord Azazel. Ni siquiera lo conocía, entonces ¿por qué estoy tan ... así?_**

-[¿Quieres hablar?]- Ophelia le ofreció desde sus pequeños dos centavos de caridad.

 **- _¿Es malo arrastrarla conmigo? Quiero decir, estamos conectados, pero aún así ...-_** **"[No, creo que soy lo suficientemente bueno, Ophelia-san.]" -** Suspiro.

 **-** [SOCIO, RECOMPONSA A TI MISMO. NO LLOREN POR EL QUE VIVIÓ SUS VIDAS AL MÁXIMO, ESTÁN ALEGRE DE QUE VIVIERON EL CAMINO QUE ELLOS QUERÍAN.]- La gran vida roja dentro de mi brazo izquierdo rugió dentro de su cabeza.

 **- _. E-Eh?¿Cómo sé esto? Ah ..._**

-[INCLUSO ASÍ, NO LLORES POR ELLOS. AHORRA TALES EMOCIONES PARA OTRA OCASIÓN. ESTA SERÁ SU CARTA DEL TRIUNFO]

 **-"[Sí, supongo que tienes razón]" -** suspiro. **- _Todavía estoy bastante confundido, pero aun así, necesito recuperar fuerzas. Pase lo que pase, sucedió, y no tengo control sobre el tiempo para hacer algo al respecto. Mi única solución, ahora, es ..._**

 _... Usa esas emociones de pérdida y dolor para proteger a aquellos que son importantes para mí ahora._

 _ **... ¨[Guarda esas emociones para ayudar a Ichijou a destruir todo lo que pueda dañarlo a él o a sus amigos].**_

-... **"[Ah]"**

...

...

-Wow, eso fue una cosa-. No le dijo a nadie, agarrando su mano un par de veces solo para sentir un pequeño picor en ella.- Yagura, ¿estás bien?

 **-** [Sí, un poco. Eso fue ... raro.]

 **-** [SINCRONIZACIÓN. VRITRA Y GENSHIROU PODÍAN HACER ESO, Y ÉL Y SU SOCIO ANTERIOR CRECIERON EXPONENCIALMENTE EN TÉRMINOS DE PODER. SERÍA INQUIETANTE VER UN DESARROLLO EN TI BASADO EN ESAS EMOCIONES SIMILARES.] -Drig tiene razón, Aria explicó que la conexión entre el [arte sagrado] y su usuario es importante para un mejor estilo de lucha.

- _Si puedo sincronizarme con Yagura así, y tal vez incluso Ddraig más Ix y Ofelia-san imaginen lo que podremos hacer ..._

-[Es una lástima que la primera vez que veo esto, es durante ese dolor. No quiero experimentar eso nunca más.] -Gimió Ophelia. Escucho a Yagura suspirar por una incomodidad, y solo rascarse la mejilla frente a una Ofelia llorando como esos viejos animes, más el enorme dragón carmesí detrás de ellas sin saber qué hacer.- [También estoy triste por lo que paso aquí, pero por favor, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso basado en emociones negativas. Compartamos buenos recuerdos juntos en su lugar.]

 **-"[S-Sí, señora, lo siento por eso.]"** -Y nuevamente se sincronizarón. -Wow, extraño.- Nego con la cabeza negativamente y volvió a la normalidad, la picazón en su mano izquierda indicaba que tenía el control total nuevamente. - _Debo mantener la calma, de lo contrario, podría perderlo de nuevo. Espera, si mi cuerpo no está rompiendo con la influencia de Yagura, ¿eso significa que crecí más fuerte para resistir su poder?_

 **-** [...]

- _Bonito. Si sigo así; Tal vez sólo tal vez..._

Caim ~ ...!

-¿Eh ...? ¿Qué pasa con ese sonido? Un ladrido? ¿Desde cuando este lugar tiene perros? -se levanto del suelo y miro alrededor de las ruinas. sus ojos escanearon todas las sombras y rincones de la ubicación actual, y finalmente, se posaron en algo nuevo, un pequeño perro cachorro que se levantaba de un rincón oscuro, con una piel completamente oscura y ojos rojos. - _¡Es tan lindo! Hombre, mira ese encanto de perro callejero! ¡Él también es todo desordenado! ¡Muy lindo!_

¡SLAP!

- _¡Maldita sea, recompongámonos Ichijou!-_ se puso de rodillas y le tendió una mano. - _Sé que esto es un infierno, pero esta chica parece tan inofensiva._ -Hola, pequeño amigo. ¿Estás perdido? Yo también. Heheh ...

¡Caim, Caim!

Respondió débilmente, si puede decir algo sobre el lenguaje canino, y se acercó para acurrucarse en su izquierda.

- _Espero que nadie me atrape haciendo esto, sonriendo como un idiota por los animales.-_ ¡se rasco la mandíbula inferior y parece que le gustó!

¡Yip! ¡Yip!

-Ahahah ... Lindo. Te gusta eso, ¿verdad, pequeño amigo?- Dijo. - _Me siento mejor ahora, o tal vez solo estoy distrayéndome y, en el momento en que dejo ir a este perro, volveré a ser una bola de angustia masiva de antes. De cualquier manera, me siento mucho mejor, así que no me puedo quejar._

-[Me alegra que estés feliz de nuevo; Ichijou-san! ¡Tal vez puedas comprarte un perro para que siempre puedas ser así de feliz!] -Dijo Ophelia con tono feliz.

-Un perro, ¿eh? Nah, no creo que pueda cuidar de un animal ya que nunca tuve uno. Excepto uno, mi Pet Rock Kaji .

-[Oh, ¿cómo ... Encantador ...? Estoy seguro de que tienes buenos recuerdos de eso.]

-Sí...

Kaji murió tres días después; por cierto. No lo dira en voz alta, por supuesto.

 **-** [Es un perro lindo, o debería decir un perro del infierno? Quiero decir, qué extraño, el aura de este perro es de alguna manera ... No es el de un perro infernal. Qué extraño. casi parece una [bestia divina]]Observado Yagura.

- _Oh, ¿qué quieres decir? Tal vez sea un perro youkai de algún tipo, o tal vez solo un familiar.-_ le rasco la barbilla de nuevo y gimió feliz, ahora lamiéndole la mano.

 **-** [Creo que ya ... Sentí este aura. De donde...?]

-Bueno, creo que me gusta.- Dijo sintiendo una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Duele un poco sonreír, pero en realidad es una gran sorpresa. Continuo acariciando al perro, y continuó acurrucándose en su mano.

\- Ruuuuh ~ ... Ruuuuh ~ ... ¿Uh? **-** De repente, se detuvo. El cachorro que estaba frente a el dejó de sonreír y acurrucarse y, en su lugar, tomó la cinta de Lady Akeno envuelta en su mano.

- _¿Qué? ¿Captó un olor diferente al mío?_ -El perro olfateó su mano, luego la cinta, y de repente se cortó los ojos rojos.

 **\- Ruh ... GRRRRRR!**

-H-Hola, pequeño amigo? ¿Cuál es el problema?

 **-** [Ya Recuerdo! Ichijou, aléjate de eso! Esto es en realidad ... ¡!]

¡ZING!

¡ZING!

¡CLANK!

-¡Célebre!- Incluso con toda su fuerza e [Ix], la enorme espada que inexplicablemente apareció desde la parte posterior de ese pequeño cachorro levó a ichijou unos pasos atrás. - _Santa perra, es una gran espada que sale de un cachorrito.-_ Ahora podía agarrar a [Ix] con ambas manos, así que adopté una postura de batalla. -Entonces, Yagura, ¿qué estabas a punto de decirme?

 **-** [Bien; Ya ves, este no es un perro ordinario, ni siquiera es un tipo de perro infernal. Lo que está frente a ti, en realidad, es un [arte sagrado] de tipo avatar independiente. De hecho; al igual que el [Boosted Gear], ese es el [Longinus] [Canis Lykaon](espada negra del dios perro), el mas debil de los tipo poderio apodado el "perro del rey lobo".] -Habló alto y claro para que el lo oyera y no se perdiera nada. Un [Longinus], [Canis Lykaon], el "Dios del Perro de la espada Negra" , no es de extrañar que lo alejara con un solo golpe. -[Sin embargo, ya que está aquí, esto significa que un miembro del clan Himejima de la [rama ikuse] está aquí también, además, un descendiente del [SLASHDØG](dios perro de los ángeles caídos) original, el temido [dios asesino de la espada destructora]]

-El actual [SLASHDØG] suena demasiado peligroso.- Trago saliva con dificultad, sin quitar sus ojos de ese cachorro que creció exponencialmente unas pocas veces en tamaño. Es un [arte sagrado], por lo que no es demasiado estirable- _puede hacer algo como eso. Cálmate ... ¡No, joder esto, no me calmaré! Este hijo de puta (sin juego de palabras) es un [Longinus], que lo pone al mismo nivel que ... Esa chica con [DIVINE DIVIDING], así que no puedo relajarme ni por un instante, de lo contrario, es solo la muerte para mi._ -¿Pero alguna razón para atacarme?

-[ El antiguo centro de [Grigori] fue atacado por alguien que podía matar personas cuyas fuerzas combinadas podían superar a los dioses, y usted tiene la cinta con el aroma de un Himejima. Haz los cálculos.] ¡

 _\- Como si supiera que esa cosa podría oler al dragón rojo dentro de mí! Una vez más estoy en medio de una situación en la que no debería ser parte, pero estoy debido a alguna estúpida coincidencia, ¡solo mi suerte como esperaba!_

 **-** [EN CUALQUIER CASO, NO QUITES TU VISIÓN DE [JIN], INCLUSO POR UN INSTANTE. EL USUARIO QUE RECUERDO PODÍA PONER A LA FUERZA DE LA ESTRELLA DE LA MAÑANA EN SU LÍMITE MÁXIMO. ¡PODEMOS ESPERAR CUALQUIER COSA DE ESTE!]

- _Sí, estoy tan acabado con los nuevos personajes, mejor sigo con la corriente ..._

¡SLASH!

-¡Uf ...!- ¡Tan rapido! Ni siquiera podía ver el movimiento, ¡y por una pulgada no le cortó la garganta! Empujo a [Ix] tanto como pudo, y con una voltereta hacia atrás, el perro negro se puso en posición nuevamente, ¡viniendo por el!

¡No podía contener el aluvión de cuchillas en su dirección! Cada vez que bloquea cualquiera de sus cuchillas, ¡brotan dos o tres más! ¡Cada vez que recorta, solo puedo bloquear dos de cinco! ¡O realmente quiere su cabeza o espera mucho de el!

Al final,

¡CLANK!

Por pura suerte, bloqueé [Ix] entre tres cuchillas, lo que detuvo los movimientos del perro en el aire. No podía moverse, y sus cuchillas estaban atrapadas en la suya o muy lejos de el.

- _Tch, obtuve el terreno más alto, pero no puedo ser demasiado cuidadoso, de lo contrario ... ¡Ah! ¡Las cuchillas se están extendiendo ahora! ¡Y están alcanzando mi cuello!No es bueno, NO! ¡BUENO!_

 **\- GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAUUUR ...!**

-¡Maldición! ¡Quédate abajo, maldito **TRASHDØG** !- Dijo en voz alta, ¡y de repente [Ix] comenzó a exudar un aura plateada de su espada! ¡Entonces el aura se expandió tan violentamente que dobló las cuchillas que venían del perro que intentaba alcanzarlo! Gritó de sorpresa, y como no tenía nada que perder, empujo a [Ix] contra el [Canis Lykaon], ¡finalmente lanzo un golpe! -[escudo del dragón blanco!]

El golpe fue en blanco, y en lugar de pequeñas líneas de energía, el perro quedó atrapado en un corte de energía en forma de linea, que lo ascendió a los cielos. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, el borde que empujaba a [Canis Lykaon] repentinamente cambió su forma a uno de la cabeza de un dragón, ¡y le dio un mordisco al SLASHDØG! Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de aullar o llorar, la energía explotó en un espectáculo de luces carmesíes, y al final, lo único que quedaba era una pequeña nube de humo.

-Wow ... ¿Eso fui ... yo?- Dijo. - _Quiero decir, Beelzebub-sensei dijo que estaba debilitado debido a la mordida de Yoko, y que [Ix] es la fusión de [Ascalon] y [Rhongomiant], pero ... Eso no debería estar bien. Eso fue ... ¿Cuál fue esa palabra? Vamos clases de poesía, no me falles ahora ... Excelente. Sí, eso fue realmente excelente._ -le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que estaba mordiendo sus labios un poco demasiado duro.

-[Impresionante. Muy impresionante. Te felicito, Ichijou-san.] -Podía escuchar aplausos procedentes de Ophelia, mientras Yagura y el draig se reían.

-[Esa fue una buena cortada, hermano. Aún así, no te veo usando la forma completa de esto lo suficientemente pronto.] **-** Yagura dijo. A pesar de su tono y palabras, puede decir que en realidad está bastante orgullosa de el.

- _Heh, es bueno estar orgulloso de. No, espera..._

 **\- Groan ...! -** Ese solo sonido le hizo cortar todo ese momento y congelarse en su lugar. Miro hacia arriba, y desde esa nube de humo que creó el ataque más reciente, una sola cuerda saltó de él y aterrizó justo en frente de el. Cuando el humo se calmó, se reveló desde el interior de un gigantesco perro callejero con pelaje que se asemeja a cuchillas y ojos rojos gritando un asesinato sangriento. Por supuesto que no funcionaría, es un [Longinus]. Incluso es más fuerte que cuando uso el [Boosted Gear]. -¡ROAR!

-¡Así que va a doler!- Exclamo nuevamente en una postura de batalla. A pesar del poder del ataque anterior, en realidad ahora esta bastante liviano. - _¿Realmente me estoy volviendo más fuerte? ¿O es solo para que el dolor sea tan fuerte que me entumezca? De todos modos, mejor no tomar ningún cambio con esto, debería alejarme y advertir a Akio-san y a los demás.-_ Salto hacia atrás, y cuando no vio resistencia, lo hizo de nuevo. -Bien ... Perrito ... Ichijou no se siente bien, entonces ... Se va a ir y ... ¡Adiós ...!

ZOOOOM!

¡ZING! ¡ZING! ¡ZING! ¡ZING! ¡ZING!

-¡Whoa!- ¡Demasiado rapido! En solo un instante, el perro negro simplemente golpeó una de sus patas en el suelo, y desde allí se extendió por toda la habitación como un apagón masivo. Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar ante el hecho de que varias cuchillas le alcanzaran, y tuvo la suerte de saltar a tiempo y evitarlas, pero entonces

¡DOOON!

El perro lo abordó en el aire, y si no fuera por [Ix] , ¡lo hubieran cortado en pedazos! Aterrizo en un terreno sin sombra y levanté su arma.

-¿Por qué todo lo que trato de mantener siempre estará fuera de control? Eso no es gracioso, , no lo es.

 **\- ¡ROOOOOAR! -** Rugió una vez más, y por eso; ichijou agarro [Ix] más fuerte.

- _Esto no es bueno, y la peor hipótesis, moriré si esto continúa. Quizás esta vez ... Al igual que esta mañana, lo haré.-_ Tomo una respiración profunda, ¡y listo! El gran perro saltó hacia el, colmillos y espadas a la mano, y estaba a punto de perseguirlo.

 **-¡ROAR!**

 **-"[balance Breaker!]"**

¡LEAP!

¡LEAP!

-Bien, eso es suficiente, jin !

-Huh ...?

¡BAAAAAAAAM!

Sucedió tan rápido, tan rápido que el encuentro levantó una nube de humo que bloqueó la visión de ichijou por unos segundos antes de que esa voz los hiciera detenerse en la pista. Cuando volvió la claridad, vio el resultado del choque, ese perro negro estaba con todas sus hojas en su piel apuntando hacia el, algunas de ellas crujiendo y perforando la "armadura del emperador dragón rojo", mientras que lo único que [Ix] podía hacer era hacer era tender un pequeño rasguño en su pelaje, y nada más. Solo un segundo más, y podría haber muerto ...

-¡Jin! ¡Atrás, abajo!- El perro parpadeó sus ojos escarlata hacia ichijou, luego saltó, con tanta fuerza que causó una impresionante onda de choque, y ichijou solo hizo lo mismo unos segundos después. Miro a su alrededor y puso sus ojos en una chica encima de otra ruina que se desmoronaba.

- _¿Uh? La recuerdo de alguna parte ..._

 _-[¿ Akeno ...?]_

-Uh ...?- Parpadeo una vez, y su visión se aclaró un poco.- _No, ¿qué fue eso? Por un momento vi el fantasma de alguien, pero luego desapareció.-_ sus ojos se posaron en una mujer joven con el pelo largo y negro envuelto en una cola de caballo alta y brillantes ojos carmesíes, tan agudos como los del [canis lykaon]. - _¿Cuál es su problema? Además, ¿qué pasa con ese atuendo?-_ Camisa blanca con ombligo expuesto, sin mangas y forrado de rojo, demasiado corto para ella, y pantalones cortos rojos con botón abierto, mostrando algunos muslos cremosos.

Además, puede ver desde aquí las tiras de su tanga. Eso ni siquiera es una tanga, es como hilo dental.

...

- _Bonito._

-Entonces, esa armadura tuya, solo puede significar que eres el [emperador dragón rojo]. Akio te mencionó algunas veces.- La Sra. Exponiendo un poco..demasiado dijo mientras saltaba de su pedazo de ruina, que rápidamente se desmoronó, y aterrizó al lado del enorme lobo, que era mucho más alto que ella. Ella abrió una sonrisa. -Entonces, ¿cómo te llamas, dragón rojo? ¿Eres un demonio? ¿Un amigo de Akio?

-Q-¿Quién quiere saber?- Dijo, agarrándose más fuerte de su espada y continuando su postura. El perro agudizó sus ojos hacia el y gimió, pero la chica frente a él continuó sonriendo como si no fuera gran cosa.

 **\- GROAN ~ ...**

-Es fácil, Jin. Tiene todas las razones para estar enojado contigo. Acuéstate como un buen perrito. Me encargaré de esto.- Le habló al perro gigante, luego se volvió hacia el y ahora le mostró una sonrisa de dientes.

- _ella es demasiado despreocupada para mi gusto, me pregunto si ella es así o se burla de mí.-_ Ella se inclinó e hizo una reverencia.

-Preguntaste a quién le gustaría saber. Bueno, solo puedo decir esto, soy la portadora actual de Jin. ¡Puedes llamarme ...!

 **-[SLASHDØG]**.- termino, agarrando su espada aún más fuerte y ella sonrió se ensanchó, parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida, y luego bajó su pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh, para que lo sepas. Es bueno saberlo, pero tu pérdida, esta será la única información gratuita que recibirás de mí. ¡Cualquier otra cosa, tendrás que llevarla tú mismo!- Dijo, estirando una mano para acariciar el pelaje oscuro de Jin. Parpadeo sorprendido por eso, ya que su mano no estaba siendo cortada en absoluto, y al final, el perro desapareció en un destello de luz, solo para convertirse en una katana negra en su mano, oscura como la noche misma, que ella lo señaló, su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa verdadera. -Esa es una buena espada que tienes allí. ¿Te gustaría probar cuál de los nuestros es más fuerte?

-...

-...?

- _Tch, creo que no tengo elección.-_ Ella apunta su arma hacia el, y aun así, puede decir que ahora están en un terreno plano. Espada contra espada, [Longinus] contra [Longinus]. Solo hay una forma de salir de esto ...-Me rindo.

-¿Eh ...?- Y descarto su armadura rota y puso a [Ix] en el suelo, retrocediendo un poco.

- _Sí, no, el [arte sagrado] en sí es peligroso como el infierno, así que no quiero saber qué puede hacer un usuario con él, más aún cuando se llama [SLASHDØG], y escuché que el anterior era una bestia en sí misma.-_ Ella bajó su katana, y descartó su sonrisa, parpadeando confundida.

-Oye, oye, [emperador dragón rojo]? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres pelear conmigo? ¿Solo porque soy una mujer o algo así? Incluso puedes apretar mis tetas si eres lo suficientemente afortunado como el dragón rojo anterior ...

-Sí, no. No vale la pena el riesgo, hermana. Detesto admitirlo, pero esa es una pelea que no podría ganar desde el principio. Solo ... déjame ir.- Dijo, levantando ambas manos y pareciendo lo más inocente posible.- _Ella tiene un buen estante; Lo admito, pero no vale la pena el riesgo ... ¡No, espera! Quiero decir, ¡no quiero apretar sus tetas! Es solo ... No vale la pena pelear una batalla. ¡No puedo ni ganar ni ganar algo con eso! Sí, eso ... Eso es lo que quiero decir._ -Pero diré esto, ¡tu perro comenzó todo! ¡No quería tener nada que ver con eso!

-¿En serio? Qué extraño. A menos que ...- Ella clavó su propia espada, el [arte sagrado,] [Longinus] en el suelo y se acercó. ichijou no sabe si debería estar nervioso o no, pero respiro hondo y trato de parecer ingenuo. Pasó por [Ix], la tomó por el agarre y lo despegó, que ahora estaba envuelto en cadenas. Ella olfateó la espada. -No, nada. Siento el olor de algo que se asemeja a un dragón, pero no al ángel caído, ni al único que estoy buscando.

-Errr ... Está bien.- Dijo. ¡Se volvió hacia el, metió a [Ix] en el suelo y lo tomó por el cuello para olfatearle el cuello! Ah! -Errr ... ¿Hermana ...?

\- ¡sniff sniff! Hueles a un dragón, a un demonio ... Espera, conozco este olor ... Diablo ... Youkai ... Ardiente ... Muerte ... Melocotones ... Agua salada ... Phenex ... ¿No eres popular?-Ella sonrió, y lo único que podía hacer el era murmurar un "cállate".

- _Maldita sea, esto es tan cojo. Pero ella puede oler todo acerca de mí, ¿esta es una de las habilidades del[ SLASHDØG]?-_ Ahora está olfateando su brazo izquierdo, y parpadeó un par de veces con una sonrisa. -¡Ah! El olor de un dragón. Y no solo cualquier dragón. Mi [Canis Lykaon] también está reaccionando, de hecho es el [Boosted Gear], el "guantelete del emperador dragón rojo".

-S-Sí, es el [guante aumentado] también. Satisfecha ahora, [SLASHDØG]?- Pregunto con un suspiro, rascándose la mejilla con torpeza. Una chica bonita lo está oliendo como un perro, esta situación está tan llena de romance, pero suena tan mal. ¡Al final, en un movimiento repentino, ella se puso de rodillas y comenzó a oler su mano izquierda! -¡Bueno! ¡Eso es demasiado! H-Hey! ¡Vamos, ahora!

\- ¡Sniff! , ¡Ah! Supongo que es esto.- Ella habló, asintiendo con la cabeza a nadie y volviendo sus ojos carmesíes en su dirección. Él lo sostuvo de la muñeca. -Hola [emperador dragón rojo], ¿de dónde sacaste esta cinta? No traté de ser grosera ni nada por el estilo, pero esta podría ser la razón por la que Jin te atacó.

-Ah, esto. Lo recibí de Aria-nee. Me lo dio con una espada, así que lo uso como amuleto de la suerte.- Dijo, levantando una mano y ajustando la cinta suelta que también contenía las joyas del regalo de Shiori. La cinta de Lady Akeno-Quiero creer que es un amuleto de la suerte, al menos.

-' _Aria-nee_ ' ... ¡Ah! Aria Hyodo-chan, ¿verdad?- Ella habló, tocando su barbilla y mirándolo, poniéndose de pie y cruzando sus brazos desnudos para levantar y enfatizar sus pechos grandes, mientras el asentía con la cabeza por ese nombre. Se inclinó un poco para quedarse cara a cara contra el, y sonrió de nuevo. Ella es ... Muy extraña. -Ya veo ~. Tiene sentido ahora. ¡Así que [emperador dragón rojo], considérate afortunado!

-¿afortunado?- Repitió, lo que la hizo acercarse y le hizo señas para que el hiciera lo mismo. [SLASHDØG] luego susurró.

-Sí, en realidad estoy tratando de matar a alguien.- Ella habló, y el retrocedió un poco sorprendido; con ella todavía sonriendo, riendo por lo bajo. Para matar a alguien? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? -Digamos que tengo una nariz muy buena, así que puedo rastrear a algunas personas por el olfato, esto también vale para Jin. Estoy rastreando a cierta persona, alguien que tiene un aroma especial y, cuando encuentro a esa persona, haré que tenga una vuelta de su vida.

-Uh-huh ...- trago una última gota de miedo, y respiro profundamente.

- _Está rastreando a alguien que tiene el mismo aroma que el de Lady Akeno, así que esto significa probablemente alguien cercano a Akio-san. ¿Quiere decir que está buscando a quien destruyó este lugar? No me sorprendería._

-Lo siento, [SLASHDØG], pero no soy el dragón que estás buscando. Es mi primera vez aquí, en realidad.

-Es bueno saberlo. ¿Ves, Jin? Él no es el droide que estamos buscando.- Se giró para mirar hacia atrás, a la hoja negra clavada en el suelo, y los ojos de ichijou vagaron más abajo donde vio la parte posterior de su tanga fibrosa. De nuevo, la espada se convirtió en un cachorro negro, que corrió hacia sus brazos. Ella comenzó a acariciarlo como una verdadera mascota. Linda. -Entonces, [emperador dragón rojo] ...

-Puedes llamarme Tsukino Ichijou. Ese es mi nombre-. Dijo, alcanzando una mano para que el perro la acariciara un poco, lo cual esta vez feliz- _No me importa lo que pasó, este [Canis Lykaon] es lindo._

-Tsukino ... Ichijou. Bien, entonces. Mi nombre es Tomoe, Ikuse Tomoe , la actual [SLASHDØG], descendiente del "dios de los ángeles caídos"(datenshi no kami), tobias. Ella habló, sonriendo de nuevo. Ella sonríe demasiado, es algo espeluznante, como si estuviera ocultando algo bastante siniestro. 'Tomoe', -Y este es Jin, por ejemplo, el [Longinus] [Canis Lykaon]. Y supongo que al dragón galés también le gustaría saludarme.

 **-** [AGRADABLE REUNIRSE DE NUEVO, [SLASHDØG]. ¡BIEN ASÍ QUE VEA QUE ALGUNOS REMANENTES DEL PASADO TODAVÍA VIVEN EN ESTE MUNDO!] ¡

- _Oye, no es la mejor elección de palabras, dragón galés! No digas cosas como 'restos del pasado' cuando estamos prácticamente de pie en un cementerio.-_ Levanto su puño izquierdo y lo bombeo ligeramente contra la cabeza de [Canis Lykaon]. -Un saludo [Longinus]. Entonces, encantado de conocerte, [SLASHDØG] Ikuse Tomoe.

-Del mismo modo, [emperador dragón rojo] Tsukino Ichijou.-

- _Ella está sonriendo de nuevo, qué demonios. Ella es muy sonriente, y el aura a su alrededor no es hostil en absoluto, como decir, nemesis-san, pero hay algo definitivamente malo en ella. Lo cual me recuerda...-_ Oye, Ikuse-san ...

-Solo Tomoe está bien.

-'Kay', solo Tomoe ', déjame preguntarte algo ahora ...

-¿Sí?

-Uh ... ¿Realmente dije ' Aria-nee ' en ese momento?

-Sip, Aria-chan, Aria-nee. Entonces ...?

-...

-Ichijou-kun ...?

 **-UUUUUUUUUUUGH** ~ ...!- ¡Y lo único que pudo hacer fue arrinconarse en un rincón y aguantarse la cabeza con dolor!- _Ugh ~! ¡Lo hice otra vez! ¡Debería aprender a escuchar lo que digo todos los días! No es mi culpa, ¡yo apero por las habilidades sociales! ¡Y estoy seguro de que ustedes lo saben desde el principio!_

 **-** [En mi defensa, ser tu escapada social y guía no estaba en mi contrato.]

-[Oh, ¿tienes que firmar un contrato? Debo apresurarme para no perder ningún beneficio de eso.]

-[CREO QUE ERA UNA BROMA, OPHELIA.]

-[Eeeeeh ~ ...]

-Oye, Ichijou-kun. ¿Estás bien?- se levanto y se dio la vuelta para ver a una Tomoe torpe que se acercaba. Suspiro por lo bajo, dejando todos los sentimientos incómodos, y se encogió de hombros.

-De coño, está bien, Tomoe-han. ¿ está cerca? -, Dijo en voz alta, solo para toser cubriéndose la boca, y ella se rió haciendo esa misma pose. Solo busco y hablo como Haruka, y eso es tan desagradable. Hice clic en su lengua un par de veces. -Perdón, busqué a tientas. ¿Puedo intentarlo de nuevo?

-Bueno, mira eso, pensé que serías una especie de don juan con todas las fragancias reunidas sobre ti, pero ahora, puedo decir que no eres más que un gran perdedor.- Ella soltó una risita y habló en voz alta entre sus dientes. la única respuesta de ichijou fue gruñir y fruncir el ceño, cruzando los brazos. Una vez más, no había malas intenciones en sus palabras ni mentía en su sonrisa, pero esto solo la hace más sospechosa. -Eres como el [emperador dragón rojo] anterior en ese sentido, Ichijou-kun ...

-Tch.- Hizo clic en su lengua otra vez, y sonrío bajo su mano. Ella inclinó la cabeza. -No sé a qué te refieres con eso, pero este es probablemente el mejor cumplido para mí.

-Jiiii ~, buena respuesta. De hecho, el mejor.- Ella sonrió de nuevo, y le ofreció un pulgar arriba. se río, pero al final, cerro los dedos con ella y tocaron los pulgares como en una pelea de pulgares. -Eh, me está empezando a gustar esa personalidad tuya, [emperador dragón rojo].

-Del mismo modo, [SLASHDØG].

-Hola Ichijou-kun, ¿dónde estás? Estamos a punto de irnos pronto, entonces ...- Y una nueva voz entró en la conversación, y apareciendo por el marco sin una puerta, Akio pronto se dio cuenta de ellos, y se acercó a ellos con esa sonrisa de siempre. -Oh, mira eso, el [emperador dragón rojo] y [SLASHDØG] se enfrentaron. Qué señal para contemplar, aunque es cierto que el escenario no es tan maravilloso como lo habría sido la generación anterior.

\- Akio-nee. Solo saludo al pequeño y viejo Ichijou-kun.- Dijo, soltando su mano y soltando a [Canis Lykaon] en el suelo, volviendo su rostro siempre sonriente a la [emperatriz de los rayos] de los [niños DxD]. -Sin duda, es algo, un poco débil, pero creo que cambiará ... Eventualmente.

-Todavía puedo oírte, Tomoe-san.

-Bueno, él es la [Reina] de Rina-chan, así que es natural. 'Un ciego siguiendo a un ciego', como dicen, ¿no? Afortunadamente, al menos tienen una mejor [nobleza] para ayudarlos, de lo contrario las cosas se pondrían feas

- _¿Me están ignorando? No es que no esté acostumbrado, pero ustedes dos pueden hablar mal o ignorarme, hacer ambas cosas es realmente_ -rieron la una a la otra y se volvieron hacia el.

-Lo siento por mi rudeza, Ichijou-kun. Así que te encontraste con Tomo-chan. Está bien, tu reunión fue en realidad una de las cosas que estaba buscando en esta pequeña gira.

-Eheheheh ... ¿De verdad?- el débilmente declare. No esta enojado, al menos no tan enojado, así que hizo un mohín para mirarla enojado y, como era de esperar, ella se rió de el.-Como siempre, mis viajes al inframundo son algo.

-Bien, pero nos vamos pronto, así que dile adiós a tu nueva amiga y vámonos, Ichijou-kun.- Ella habló y desapareció a través del marco de la salida. se río a carcajadas por su frase cringy.

- _¿Quién es ella, mi madre? Aunque técnicamente, soy más o menos su abuelo espiritual? Nuevamente con esas relaciones jodidas.-_ se volvió hacia Tomoe, y ella le sonrió por última vez, [Canis Lykaon+ ahora saltando sobre sus brazos otra vez mientras el tomaba [Ix] para sellarlo dentro de su [boosted gear].

-Entonces, supongo que esto es un adiós, Ichijou-kun. Por cierto, conocerte fue increíble.- Ella habló.

- _De acuerdo, hay algo mal con ella, nadie puede ser tan optimista y feliz. Tal vez mi [Rey], pero ella es estúpida así, así que no cuenta. Pero debo admitir que fue genial conocerlos a los dos. Aunque tengo la sensación de que tienen más almacenado para mí en el futuro._

 **-Puedes decir eso. Prefiero ... Nos vemos luego.-** - _¿Ara? ¿Que demonios? ¿De dónde vino eso?-_ Dijo su mente de la nada, y eso salió. - _¿No fue eso lo que dijo la [emperatriz dragón blanco] antes de que nos separemos?_ -se volvió hacia Tomoe, y ahora ella no solo estaba sonriendo, sino también sonrojada. E _lla es muy linda, y esa sonrisa. Mierda, apuesto a que solo quiere bajar mi guardia.-_ se trago su incomodidad, y le hizo una reverencia, mientras ella hacía lo mismo y saltaba lejos de su vista, [Canis Lykaon] haciendo lo mismo. le tomó unos minutos encontrarse en el punto de partida, donde Akio estaba hablando con los otros siete demonios, 2 ángeles caídos y un ángel incluyendo Cohen, Mary y Calico-. -Oye, Akio-san. Perdón por llegar tarde. Me estaba acabando de decir adiós a [SLASHDØG].

-Oh, así que conociste a [SLASHDØG]. Eso podría ser un signo de un futuro bastante interesante. O simplemente estoy muy esperanzado por mi propio bien.- lady mary dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y tosiendo un humo rosado de su boca. Está un poco borracha, ¿no? Calico le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-Marie, vámonos a casa y almorcemos. Te ayudará a bajar las copas.- Él más alto dijo. Ahora, Mary hizo un puchero de una manera bastante linda, lo cual es bastante inquietante, mientras que los otros vinieron por el. ¡ mucha gente nueva! El primero en saludarle fue un joven que probablemente no era mucho mayor que yo, con el pelo rubio puntiagudo y ojos bicolores entre el rojo y el dorado. ¡Bajó agarrándole las manos para sacudirlas frenéticamente!

-¡Debes ser el más nuevo [emperador dragón rojo] del que hablaba Cohen! Te tengo claro, soy un gran admirador del [Dragón Oppai], ¡así que es prácticamente un honor encontrarte así, neo-[emperador dragón rojo], somos los [7 grandes reyes demonios], los de allá son el actual [gobernador general de los ángeles caídos] zamiel y [vice-gobernador general] kamui himejima y una de los [serafines] tenma shidou!-Dijo, sonriendo brillantemente como si fuera una especie de celebridad! -¡Mi nombre es Zoroaster Leviathan , ministro de relaciones exterioes! ¡Encantado de conocerte, [emperador dragón rojo]!

-Uh ... También es un honor conocer al sucesor de Serafall-sama. Mi nombre es ... Tsukino Ichijou.- Dijo en voz baja, en total contraste con su emocionado yo!- _Wow, ¡un señor demonio está feliz de verme! Debería ser de otra manera.-_ De repente

¡BAM!

¡Una mujer alta con el pelo liso y cian con una parte de la cara oculta por un trozo de tela golpeó con un libro la cabeza de Zoroaster!

-Zoroastro, no seas grosero. Apenas nos conoce, no saltes a la gente como un mocoso.- Ella lo regañó en un poderoso. El rubio sacó su lengua, pero asintió con una sonrisa y la mujer alta se volvió hacia íchijou y le dio una media sonrisa. -Lo siento por su rudeza. Zoro podría ser un genio, pero le falta el sentido común. Por favor, no se ofenda por sus acciones. El que habla con usted es Lunamaria Asmodeus , secretaria de defensa.

-Es un honor.- Ichijou inclino su cabeza hacia ella; y tomó su mano de oferta para sacudirla. Ella es tan pálida, y su mano es tan fría. Luego firmó con otros dos personajes, uno con el pelo rosa envuelto en una cola de caballo, un gran contraste con su piel oscura y constitución muscular, y el otro con el pelo negro peinado hacia atrás con reflejos coloridos y una sola tira de la formación , con un parche en uno de sus ojos.

-Permítanme presentarles a los demás también. Ese es Barzini belial , el juez supremo del infierno, y el otro es Finnaldis Mammon , el ministro de economia. Son lo que llamamos los neo-reyes demonios,aunque aun falta satanas que no vino, esta ocupado en el [infierno]. Por favor, sé respetuoso con ellos también .- Ella señaló al primero primero, luego al segundo segundo. El pelirosa alto solo le dio un pulgar hacia arriba; mientras el señor Finnaldis golpeaba el suelo con el pie, haciendo pucheros y torciendo su único mechón rebelde de pelo.

-Luna, nunca pedí tu presentación. Conoce tu lugar, Asmodeu.- Él habló en un tono agudo, y ichijou internamente se mordió la lengua para no reí de que pudiera decir algo más, Lord Barzini lo tomo al final para que pudieran compartir estados, y suspiró.

-Finnaldis, no aquí. Al igual que Luna, sé amable con el [emperador dragón rojo].- ¡Qué voz tan poderosa! Sin embargo, es muy tranquilo y relajante. Ese chico está dando ese ambiente -sama voló de nuevo, se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta, pero murmuró algo que no pudo oír; lo que hizo sonreír a Barzini.

¡TAP!

-...!- _¡¿Que es eso?! ¡Presión segura, tal fuerza!-_ Algo aterrizó justo sobre su hombro, ¡y no pudo reaccionar ante eso! Esa única cosa lo inmovilizó, ni siquiera podía moverse aunque quisiera. ¡ichijou se volteo lentamente y vio ojos violetas con pupilas raídas mirando directamente a su alma, cabello nevado y una enorme cicatriz cruzando su cara! Es ... Es ... -¡Ah, Cohen-sama!

-Bueno, entonces, ¿vamos a ir a casa? A Rina podría no gustarle mucho, pero estaría condenado si ella no almuerza con su sirviente favorito.- Él retiró su mano de su hombro, y el peso de la tierra lo dejó en su lugar.

- _¿Qué fue eso? ¡Si hubiera puesto más fuerza en él, podría haberme aplastado fácilmente!-_ Caminó junto a sus compañeros [reyes demonio] y luego cruzó los brazos hacia ellos. -Está bien, está bien, cabrones! Ya tuve suficientes caras feas para hoy. Ya hemos hablado con Azazel y con todos, así que todos podemos odiarnos de nuevo. Ahora vete, estás cansando mi belleza.

...

...

¿Espera?

¿Él solo ...?

-¡No me hables así, Cohen ~! Sabes muy bien que entre tú y yo, puedo patearte el culo siempre que quiera.- Mary también está fuera de control, mientras sacó su lengua, ¡haciendo que Cohen hiciera lo mismo! Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Finnaldis le dio un codazo en el estómago.

-¿Y quién diablos piensa sobre tu belleza, cucaracha gigante delirante? ¡Deberías estar en un circo ~!- El más pequeño dijo. Cohen no dijo nada, solo lo pateó hacia una pared cercana, ¡y lo golpeó como un panqueque! ¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!

 **-Ustedes tres, deténganse en este instante!**

 **-¡Eso no te concierne, Barzini ~~!**

 **-Honestamente...**

 **-¡Ajá! ¡El hombre cree que a alguien como nosotros realmente le molestarían esas otras reliquias, ¿no es así, Lunamaria?**

 **-Déjame en paz, Zoroaster.**

en medio de los gritos y maldiciones los 2 [cadres] y el [serafin] veían eso con cara de decepcion, uno de ellos tenia cabello purpura largo corto con una barba afeitada y ojos viotelas a juego y vestía un purpura con detalles dorados, el otro tenia una un bata completa en su cuerpo cabello negro azabache y ojos negros a juego en su rosto se podía ver que poseía facciones japoneses, ellos era zamiel y kamui respectivamente a su lado estaba un hombre adulto con cabello corto castaño claro y ojos dorados vistiendo un traje de negocio de un blanco inmaculado, era tenma shidou

-enserio por esto 7 imbeciles nunca puede llevar ala fiesta en paz-dijo zamiel

-simplemente ignoralos, zamiel-dijo kamui

-estoy de acuerdo primo, bien su me disculpan tengo que volver al cielo, hay mucho papeleo que hacer, akio te veré luego-se despidío tenma antes de desaparecer en un brillo dorado

-adios tío tenma, padre me ire con ichijou-kun y cohen-sama, te veré luego en la casa

-bien cuídate, hija mía

de vuelta a la pelea ichijou estaba confundido

-¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Qué ~? ¿Qué está pasando?- Dijo en voz alta, sacudiendo su cabeza a todos lados viendo a los siete gobernantes del inframundo que ahora se golpeaban la cabeza con furia de borrachos. ¡Incluso los que parecen tener el pelo liso como Zoroaster, Barzini y Lunamaria comenzaron a pellizcarse los nervios! ¡Ese no era el tipo de ambiente que se esperaba de los [reyes demonios]!Escucho la risa de Akio a su lado, y una mano cayó sobre su hombro. -¡Ah! ¡Akio-san!

-Eso también es tranquilizador, ¿no crees, Ichijou-kun?- Ella habló en un tono más bajo, riéndose mientras los otros Continúan discutiendo entre ellos.

-¡No creo que esto sea una cuestión de risa!

-Quiero decir, esos son los líderes supremos del inframundo, solo debajo del [Gran maestro del inframundo] Millicas, lord balbelis satanas y Lord Reshrum Bael. Para pensar que se comportan como los Demonios normales, como si no fuera nada, ¿no crees que esta es la prueba de que todo está mal y correcto al respecto en el mundo?

-...- el ... No pudo responder esa pregunta. - _Los Señores demoníacos son tan ... Humanos y vivos, y no sé cómo reaccionar ante ellos. Tampoco sé si esto es bueno o no ... Sin embargo ..._

-¡Están todos celosos porque estoy casado con la segunda mujer más bella del inframundo y padre de las dos hijas más hermosas!

 **-Como si, cucaracha. ¡Un insecto como tú solo puede casarse con un gusano como Alice!**

 **-¡Ah, Mary ~! ¡Estás haciendo enojar a Cohen!**

 **-¡Idiota Cohen! ¡Idiota Cohen!**

 **-¡Finnaldis, detente con tu infantil demostración de infantilidad!**

 **-Ah ~. Cállense, todos ustedes. Zoroaster, hagan que se detengan.**

¡TOSSED!

 **-¡Gyah! ¡No me uses como munición, Lunamaria ~!**

- _Creo que será difícil lidiar con ellos después de unos momentos ..._

* * *

 **parte 5**

Finalmente, dejaron la antigua central del [instituto Grigori], o al menos lo que queda de ella. ichijou estaba otra vez apoyándose solo en Akio, porque Cohen es mucho más rápido a pesar de sus tragos. Mirando las ruinas destruidas detrás de el, solo pudo suspirar.

- _Esto es perturbador, todo el instituto construido por y para los ángeles caídos, debe ser destruido así...-_ se volvió hacia la nuca de Akio, y ella no pareció tan afectada.- _Demonios, incluso Tomoe-san no parecía afectada por eso.-_ Nuevamente entraron en las paredes de las nubes y regresamos al territorio demoníaco del inframundo. Después de unos minutos, se tropezó con las manos. -Oye, Akio-san ...

-Si vas a preguntar qué es lo que probablemente vas a preguntar, estas son dos cosas, eres demasiado predecible y no- se sintió un poco alejado de sus palabras. Cuando ella giró levemente sus ojos hacia el y sonrió. se mordió el labio inferior a eso en la derrota. -Ichijou-kun, seguramente eres un joven predecible. A las chicas no les gusta eso, en absoluto.

-¿Es eso así? Lo siento.- Suspiro. Parpadeo un par de veces, enterrándose más profundamente en su espalda, y tartamudeo algo en voz baja. -Es solo ... suena tan cruel. el legado del ángel caído destruido, ¿No te preocupa?

-te que estas hablando, solo destruyeron una vieja base que ya iba caerse a pedazos, si quieres la próxima vez podemos ir a la nueva central, [grigori] tiene cientos de instituciones por todo el inframundo y en otras facciones, los [reyes demonio] originales perecieron hace mucho tiempo y fueron sucedidos por lideres mejores, lo que paso allí era natural, las viejas generaciones cediéndole el paso a las nuevas, Con toda honestidad, te acostumbras. Era joven cuando eso sucedió, así que no puedo comprender lo que debería sentir.- Ella habló. -Duele al principio, claro, pero luego recuerdas que probablemente no te querrían así. Además, Azazel probablemente esté presente ya que no pudimos encontrar sus plumas, y conociéndolo, él no moriría. tan fácilmente. Además, no hay cadáveres.

-Ya veo.- _No debería hacerme ilusiones solo por eso. Ella parece esperanzada, pero creo que solo está tratando de animarme. Nah_. -¿Qué hay de Tomoe-san? ¿Cómo ella ... con eso? Ella es tan feliz todo el tiempo, ¿alguna vez te has preguntado ...?

-Si esconde su dolor bajo una máscara? La respuesta es un gran no. Ella ha sido feliz así desde que era pequeña.

-¿Oh enserio? -Frunció el ceño por eso.- No, esto no puede ser decir, ¡ella debería estar buscando venganza o algo! Esa es la razón por la que está buscando a alguien con el mismo olor que un Himejima ... ¿Verdad? Entonces ... ¿Qué hay de eso ... [Canis Lykaon] atacando a Himejima ...?

-Oh, ella solo quiere pelear, eso es todo. Una maníaca de la batalla como ella, quiere pelear contra quién podría destruir todo ese lugar.

- _¡¿Que demonios?! Esto es realmente un desastre! ¿Entonces no es por venganza o por algo noble, solo quiere pelear contra un oponente fuerte, y vio al causante de esa destrucción como un digno oponente?_

-Eso es ... Eso es un desastre, Akio-san.

-Simplemente no se apega al pasado a niveles poco saludables, al igual que yo ... Y al igual que tú.

- _Uf, cuando piensas, ella no está tan equivocada, pero aun así, no quiero que me comparen con ellos. Lo que ellos piensan como trivial es realmente bastante triste._

-Si crees que solo la gente como tú puede vivir una vida sana y resolver su equipaje emocional por sí misma, lo siento, pero eres realmente ignorante sobre las formas del mundo, Tsukino Ichijou-kun.

-...-Hizo un puchero.- _Ella tiene razón, y odio eso. Akio-san es muy inteligente, y ella tiene un don para las palabras, pero ser así de indiferente sobre algo así ... O tal vez soy el que está atrapado en el pasado desde entonces. Aún así, quien sea correcto o incorrecto. ¿No fue lo mismo que dijo la tía Alice?_ -Lo siento.

-Pero lo admito, su forma de pensar también está un poco jodida. No puedo culparte.- Se giró para sonreír. Es una linda sonrisa.

- _Akio es un matón temible, pero no puedo decir que no sea hermosa. Nero-san es un hombre afortunado. Ah, ¿qué estoy pensando?_

Finalmente llegaron a la mansión Gremory, y Akio aterrizó no muy lejos de la puerta principal. Estaba tan emocionado, horrorizado y distraído, que ni siquiera noto las horas que pasaban, debía ser la hora del almuerzo. Akio fue la primera en entrar a la casa, y el la siguió . Una vez más, los recibió una fila de doncellas y mayordomos.

-Uh, todos todavía están aquí. Tal vez el almuerzo se demoró hoy. Bueno, iré a la sala de estar y veré algo.- Akio declaró.

- _A decir verdad, también tengo sueño, toda la adrenalina de la mañana me cansó de alguna manera.-_ Una vez más siguió a Akio y pronto esos pasillos misteriosos se volvieron a conocer - _¡la mansión Gremory es demasiado grande!-_. Al final, se encontraron en la misma habitación donde desperto la última vez. Akio pateó la puerta de una patada, y todos allí, Alice, su [nobleza] y la [nobleza] de akio, ¡saltaron de allí!-Buenos días, todos ustedes.

-En serio, tengo la menor idea de que todos en esta casa odian las puertas- Nemesis dijo con su lengua fuera, y Nero y Aria pidiendo a la otro [niña dxd] para sentarse con ellos y mirar televisión, lo cual ella felizmente acepta. -Bienvenida de todos modos, Aki.

-Es bueno estar de vuelta, Nemis.

-Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu gira, Ichijou? Espero que nada también ... Mucho.- Dijo Nero con una sonrisa incómoda, agitando una mano hacia el. Entonces él también sabe lo que le pasó. Solo suspiré un poco, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por eso. -Akio no te mató, ¿verdad?

-Ahora, eso es un poco grosero, Nero- dijo Akio

-Pero no puedes negarlo, ¿verdad?- dijo Aria

-No puedo, y no lo haré. Él me conoce demasiado- refuto Akio

-No, no lo hizo. Realmente me alegro de que ella me haya ayudado. Estoy cansado, supongo.- Dijo ichijou bostezando poco después. Nero luego le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y un pulgar hacia arriba, y camino hacia el sofá con su [nobleza]. Todas ellas lo miraron con preocupación, y Rina se levantó del sofá para mirarlo. Ella parece tan angustiada.

-¡A-Ah! ¡Ichijou! ¡Sobre ...!

YAWN!

-Lo siento Rina, pero estoy un poco cansado ahora.- Dijo. No esta tratando de evitar una conversación, esta realmente cansado ahora. Ella jadeó sorprendida; y entonces se sento en el piso, apoyando su cabeza en el sofá. -¿Podemos hablar después de una siesta? Estoy ... tengo mucho sueño ...

Ah bien.- La escucho suspirar. Supone que tiene una idea de qué quiere hablar, pero por ahora; ella tendrá que esperar. Trato de conciliar el sueño, pero luego resbalo en el sofá; y aterrizo su cabeza en los muslos de natalia. tan suave. -¡Ah!

-Negrita, Tsukino-chin.- Oyó decir a la bruja; y ella pasó una mano por su cabello. se siente bien. Muy pronto, las cosas se volvieron un poco más oscuras, y muy pronto, no pudo ver. Solo sentir otra mano sobre el.-Buen chico, buen chico.

-Hong long tiene una apariencia pacífica cuando está dormido ...

-Se ve como un perro así. Hiiih ~ ...

-Tch, más como un perro callejero sucio y callejero.

-Uuuh ~, yo quería acolchonarlo por las orejas ~!

- _Tiempos tranquilos ... Vivir más allá de la tragedia ... ¿Eso está tan mal?_

 _Espero que no._

* * *

 **parte 6**

mundo humano, kuoh

¡CAW CAW!

-..?- El sonido de las alas y plumas negras en todas partes. Cuervos a esa hora del día, volando en el horizonte del mediodía.- Hombre, ¿no fue eso poético? Y todo lo que quería hacer era comprar un poco de leche y galletas para Howard. Una sola pluma de cuervo aterrizó frente a mí. Huh ... Que espeluznante presagio. Eso es realmente extraño. ¿Alguna idea para eso, Nii-chan?

-{ Acabas de contactar a ese ángel, por lo que no es más que una coincidencia, mocosa. Ya perdí lo mío con esas cosas simbólicas.}

- _Es un tanto extraño escuchar eso del descendiente del [rey demonio] que vive dentro de mí y un equipo piadoso en forma de alas ligeras, pero está bien._

-{VALI, NO PODEMOS DESECHAR LA CREDIBILIDAD DE TAL COSAS NO SUCEDEN POR ACCIDENTE.}

 **-** {Gwiber, tú y yo vimos que el mundo casi se acaba. Como puede ver, el destino no significa que estamos vinculados con ellos.}

- _Entonces, Arubin realmente cree en el destino. Estamos dispuestos a creer en cualquier cosa hoy en día, especialmente el destino. ¿La razón? Tal vez es porque me gusta viajar mucho, me gusta mucho, sin embargo, en la ciudad de Kuoh, siento una sensación de nostalgia. No importa cuántas veces camine aquí, ya sea para comprar algunos bocadillos japoneses o intimidar a esa anciana ninja, siempre termino en..._

TSUKINO

- _... Aquí. Este lote de apartamentos que se pega como un pulgar dolorido en el medio de un vecindario tan humilde. No importa cómo camino, siempre termino aquí, como un callejón sin salida.¿No es ese el hogar de [emperador dragón rojo]? Que extraño; y por qué demonios siempre termino aquí? O tal vez esto es solo una costumbre aquí en Kuoh, ¡un lote gigante como este entre las casitas!Jajaja ...!_

 _¿En serio, porque?_

 _Bueno, ya estoy aquí, podría saludar al dragón rojo y conocer a su familia. Dijo que era un demonio, ¿verdad? Entonces, significa que probablemente tenga un maestro y un harén viviendo allí, y el gran lote realmente es un gran don. Así que solo puedo llamar y decir "hola, soy el amigo de su hijo y estoy aquí para pasar la noche". No puedo decir que no dirá nada. ¡Bien entonces! Aquí tenemos ...!_

-¡Huff! ¡Huff! ¡Sally-chan! ¡Espera! ¡Mis piernas están débiles!

-¡De ninguna manera, la casa del Maestro esta aquí, Suruga-dono! ¡Se enorgullecerá de mí por conseguir mi primer miembro de harem!"

-E-Eeeeeh ?! Harem ~ ?!

-Uh ...?- Pero antes de que pudiera tocar la campana, lisa oyo un pequeño par de pasos viniendo en su dirección, y al volverse, vio un pequeño par de niñas que no tenían más de doce años era una linda chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, con la piel lechosa de una princesa, y la otra era más lúgubre, con el pelo morado y los ojos negros. En realidad, eran bastante lindas juntas, tomados de la mano. Se detuvieron cuando la vieron.

¡ZING!

- _Wow, ¿qué fue eso?_

 **-** {OH YA VEO. ASÍ QUE EL [DRAGÓN DEL METEORO ARDIENTE] HA SIDO CONVERTIDO EN UN [ARTE SAGRADO]}

-{ Oh, eso es nuevo. Entonces el mentor de ise también se unió a gente como tú, Gwiber.}

 _-¡Eh! ¡De ninguna manera! ¿El [Dragón del meteoro ardiente] Tannin está sellado dentro de una de esas chicas? Eso es Raro.-_ Ellas también la vieron; y se detuvieron en sus pies.- _Oh-hoh, me pregunto si sintieron mi presencia o si simplemente me vieron. De cualquier manera._ -Hola buenos dias.

-¡Ah, bella dama en la casa del maestro! ¡Ella debe ser parte de eso!- La rubia dice con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que su amiga de pelo púrpura se escondió detrás de su la última, y se enfrentaron con miradas, teniendo lisa que inclinarse solo para mirar fijamente hacia atrás. Ella es tan baja. -¡Oye, señorita! ¿Eres del harem de Ichijou?

-S-Sally-chan, no puedes decir cosas así ~! Es grosero!- Gimió la de pelo morado. su nombre es Suruga miyama.

- _¡Correcto! ¡Su nombre es ichijou! ¡Me olvidé por completo de eso!_ -Sally vino e inclinó la cabeza.

-Lo ... lo siento, señorita. ¡Sally-chan puede hablar demasiado! ¡Todavía la amo mucho!

-Jajaja! No te preocupes, tengo una novia problemática También!- _Aunque soy quien más gastos ocasiona a Arthuria. Huh, pero esta pequeña niña, Suruga, tiene el olor a ceniza. Sin duda, ella es el dragón de meteoro en llamas.-_ se volvió hacia la dragona y Sally, que por alguna razón también tenía el aroma de un dragón, y sonrío alegremente como no pudo. -Entonces ... pequeña Sally-chan, escuché que tu maestro es el dragón rojo actual, ¿es cierto?

-¡Uh ...!

-¿Qué es ...?! Así que ya sabes, señora!

-Sí. Encantada de conocerte, aprendiz del dragón rojo.- Sonrío brillantemente una vez más, y Sally hizo lo mismo, de manera diferente a Suruga, quien estaba temblando. -Dime, ¿te gustaría una cita con esta onee-san, Sally-chan?

continuara

* * *

 **y fin del capitulo, finalmente estamos cerca del final de este volumen, ya que tengo ciertas noticias que dar los lectores, bien como sea antes que nada voy a dejar algunas cosas claras, lo que fue destruido fue únicamente una de las bases de [grigori] el antiguo instituto central, el cual como dijeron yagura y akio de todos modo se iba a caer tarde o temprano, la organización [grigori] como tal sigue existiendo, lo mismo se aplica a la facción completa de los ángeles caídos, lo único diferente es que igual que sucedió con los demonios y los ángeles los lideres originales ya no están y por lo tanto a ahí lideres nuevos, ¿que paso en la antigua centra? ¿quien fue el responsable de su destrucción?, son misterios que se revelaran mas tarde**

* * *

 **conceptos**

 **[siete grandes reyes demonios](** 七大魔王; nanadai Maō **)** son los 7 gobernantes de la sociedad demoníaca y la facción de los demonios junto con el [consejo de ancianos del inframundo] y la [cámara de los 72 pilares] estando en igualdad de condiciones con los [cadres] de los ángeles caídos y los [serafines] del cielo con una autoridad solo poder debajo del [gran maestro del inframundo], [satan] y el dios bíblico

 **origen e historia:** después de que el lucifer original y sus ángeles fueran expulsados del cielo y arrojados al infierno durante la [primera gran caída] y se convirtieran en los demonios originales, lucifer decidió convertirse en el "dios de los demonios" pero viendo que eso seria muy parecido al sistema de gobierno de su padre y sumado al hecho de que el solo no tenia el poder suficiente para gobernar a toda un nueva raza, decidió que aquellos que eran lo suficiente mente fuertes como el lo ayudarían y serían sus camaradas, fue así como lucifer, beelzebub, asmodeus, leviatan, belphegor, amon y mammon se convirtieron en los gobernantes de la raza demoníaca, originalmente iban a llamarse a su mismos los "reyes del infierno" pero debido a que draig el autentico [rey infernal] ya había nacido y regia el abismo no tuvieron mas opción que llamarse a si mismo "príncipes infernales", mas tarde tras las primeras guerras y que los tuvieran que abandonar el infierno y partir al inframundo, belphegor, amon y mammon murieron y sus descendiente pasaran a ser parte de los demonios extra y los 72 pilares debido a su poco poder de nacimiento y tras estos los miembros restantes se hicieron llamar los [4 grandes reyes demonio](Yondai maou) y sus familias fueron conocidas como las "familias reales" siendo lucifer la principal estableciendo así el [consejo de ancianos del inframundo]y la [camara de los 72 pilares], finalmente tras años de guerra los [reyes demonio] empezando por asmodeus, leviatan y seguidos por beelzebub y lucifer murieron y sus hijos Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Bidleid Bashalum Beelzebub, Tsufaame Tereaku Leviathan y Algo Zereikel Asmodeus se convirtieron en los nuevos [reyes demonio] siendo ahora la familia de beelzebub la principal al lilin no estar interesado en el gobierno, tras la [guerra de secesión demoníaca] y la victoria de la [facción anti-satan] y que Zekran bael se convirtiera en el lider absoluto del inframundo en las sombras siendo el, el primer [gran maestro del inframundo], este decidio nombrar a sirchez gremory , serafall sitri, ajuka astaroth y falbium glaysas labolas los nuevos [reyes demonios], finalmente tras el [caos de lilin], la [campaña de los dragones malignos] y las [revueltas de la pieza del rey] la facción del gran rey y el [consejo de ancianos del inframundo] perderían poder y ajuka beelzebub se convertiria en el unico [rey demonio] de pie de este modo reformando el sistema de gobierno para así evitar la corrupción y la discriminación estableciendo el sistema de los [siete grandes reyes demonio] agregando los títulos de belphegor, mammon y belial basándose en el antiguo sistema de los "príncipes infernales" agragando al [rey demonio] extra [satanas] el cual serviría como sustituto temporal del dios bíblico para los [tres grandes pdoeres], finalmente tras tiempos de paz milicas gremory se convertiría en el nuevo [gran maestro del inframundo] esta vez poseyendo autoridad sobre los [cadres] y [grigori], tras el [casi apocalipsis] este reuniría a los héroes de la guerra y haría que batallaran entre ellos prometiendoles a los 7 que quedaran de pie los titulos de [reyes demonios], los cuales tendrían autoridad sobre el inframundo en sus respectivos asuntos solo por debajo de el ,el [satanas] y el dios bíblico siendo los actuales cohen alastor, mary purson, calico dantalion, zoroaster berith, lunamaria zepar, finnaldis naberois y barzini focalor

 **miembros**

 **nombre:** cohen lucifer

 **clan:** alastor

 **ocupación:** asuntos internos

 **descripción:** Anteriormente Cohen Alastor, el matyordomo personal de Alice Gremory, del clan Extra Alastors, conocido por producir sirvientes leales y obedientes. Es considerado el segundo rey demonio mas fuerte y el único que puede contactar al Gran Maestro Millicas cuando lo desee. El Lucifer, es un maestro de las artes marciales y heredero de la [Corona de Zebub], que le permite tomar la forma de cualquier insecto que desee.

 **nombre:** mary beelzebub

 **clan:** purson

 **ocupación:** departamento de ciencias

 **descripción:** La hija más joven del clan Purson, Mary es amiga de la infancia de Alice y Cohen y aprendiz de Ajuka, con la ambición de llegar a ser tan homogénea como él. Sin embargo, ella heredó el título de Beelzebub en su lugar, causando tristeza interminable en su vida, para gran diversión de Cohen. Casado con Calico Belphegor y madre de la [Siete Imperial] Irene Dantalion purson . Siendo un genio en el mismo nivel que Ajuka, creó su propia forma de magia de ecuaciones y tiene la capacidad heredada de Purson de producir veneno de su cuerpo.

 **nombre:** zoroaster leviatan

 **clan:** berith

 **ocupación:** ministro de relacione exteriores

 **descripción:** El más nuevo después de tomar el lugar del anterior Leviathan Sora Sitri y el hijo mayor de la generación más nueva de Berith. Un joven despreocupado, pero elocuente y socialmente experto, es considerado un prodigio en la firma de su familia, las [llamas negras]

 **nombre:** lunamaria asmodeus

 **clan:** zepar

 **ocupación:** ministra de defensa

 **descripción: l** unamaria es la segunda más joven y un pariente del clan Zepar. Tranquila, sarcástica pero bien intencionada, creó el burdel conocido como la [Stravaganza de sarah]con su [Reina} Defrah Angra-Manyu y es considerado la más sensible de los siete actuales. Al igual que Zepar, tiene la capacidad de disparar flechas de energía que le permiten controlar las emociones y los recuerdos de su víctima a voluntad.

 **nombre:** calico belphegor

 **clan:** dantalion

 **ocupación:** gerente de juegos de clasificaión

 **descripción:** uno de los nuevos, Calico también es el campeón de [Juegos de Clasificación], para honrar a su maestra Roygun Belphegor . A pesar de ser bastante lento, tranquilo y grosero, Calico puede formular varias estrategias con respecto a las piezas de su [nobleza] y otros, y también es un maestro ajedrecista. Su habilidad distintiva es el control nervioso que puede disparar fuera de su cuerpo.

 **nombre:** finnaldis mammon

 **clan:** naberios

 **ocupación:** ministro de economia

 **descripción:** Finnaldis es el heredero mayor de Naberois y el hermano mayor de Absinthe .Un hombre cobarde y arrogante que siempre busca la salida fácil en lugar de cualquier esfuerzo, también es una figura importante como jefe de la economía general en el inframundo y otros asuntos relacionados con el dinero con respecto a otras de Naberois, Finnaldis puede leer las mentes de cualquier persona en su vecindad.

 **nombre:** barzini belial

 **clan:** focalor

 **ocupación:** juez supremo

 **descripción:** El último que hizo su aparición, a pesar de su aspecto aterrador, Barzini es el segundo más tranquilo y probablemente el más maduro de ellos, y también sirve como punto medio cuando cualquier otro se pelea. El juez supremo que elige el mejor castigo para los criminales, Barzini tiene la capacidad de firma de Focalor sobre la gravedad y es capaz de cambiar el sentido del equilibrio y el peso.

 **curiosidades**

-De todos los miembros de los miembros, Cohen es el único que no nació en los 72 pilares originales.

-de entre los personajes del canon que adquirieron el manto de rey demonio estuvieron, sairaorg bael(como asmodeus), dihauser belial(como belphegor), milicas gremory(como mammon antes de ser el gran maestro), he issei como satanas

-Al igual que en la encarnación anterior, ningún miembro puede tener un harén.

-Hasta ahora, solo Mary y Calico son los casados entre sí, y tanto Lunamaria como Zoroaster están en una relación.

-para evitar que los descendientes de issei se apoderen del inframundo ahí una ley que solo permite que 2 hyodo se conviertan en [reyes demonios]

 **nuevos personajes**

 **Zoroaster Leviatan(** ゾロアスターリヴァイアサン,Zoroasutā rivu~aiasan **)**

 **raza:** demonio pura sangre

 **alias:** zoro-chan(por amigos), honorable hermano(por alicia berrith)

 **cabello:** rubio

 **ojos:** dorado(original), heterocromia(actual/dorado y blanco)

 **afiliaciones:** inframundo(7 reyes demonio, 72 pilares), 72 pilares(clan berith), clan berith(anteriomente),7 reyes demonio(leviatan)

 **clasificación:** demonio de clase suprema, rey demonio, rey

 **equipo:** llamas negras

 **familia**

lord berith(padre)

bastinda berith(madre)

alicia berith(hermana)

 **personalidad:** un hombre alto, guapo, joven y de pelo corto dorado, con flequillo salvaje y puntiagudo, piel clara y complexión muscular. Debido a las incrustaciones de Mary Beelzebub de nuevos órganos experimentales en él, uno de sus ojos brilla sobre un blanco muy sobrenatural, mientras que el otro mantuvo el color dorado original.

Él usualmente usa las habituales hombreras de rey demonio de capa larga, escudos de hombro y armadura durante su estadía en el inframundo, sin embargo, durante su tiempo en el mundo de los humanos, Zoroaster usa varios conjuntos que pueden variar de cosplay casual a franco.

 **apariencia:** Zoroaster, es lo que la gente podría llamar un Chuuni, a pesar de su genio intelecto y prodigio control sobre las llamas negras de su familia, prefiere hablar de anime y manga y vestirse de forma acorde para disfrutar aún más sus propias experiencias mentales.

Zoroaster es absurdo, afable, despreocupado y en ocasiones arrogante, ya que no trata a los demás reyes demonio como debería, considerándose el rival de su compañero Cohen Lucifer y siendo la principal fuente de molestia para Mary Beelzebub. Además tiene la costumbre de realizar actuaciones muy cursis e hiperactivas.

Sin embargo, cuando la situación lo requiere, puede ser muy serio y responsable. como leviatan, Zoroaster puede ser muy elocuente, persuasivo y educado. también ama a su pequeña hermana Alice, convirtiéndose en un rey demonio para dejar el centro de atención como jefe del clan Berith por ella.

 **historia:** El hijo mayor del clan Berith, se hizo fanático del Dragón Oppai cuando era niño, y desde entonces, se sumergió en sus propios delirios de grandeza. Mientras era un genio en el control de las llamas oscuras de Berith y su inmenso poder demoníaco, Zoroaster nunca abandonó sus tendencias inmaduras. Algún tiempo antes se convirtió en el Leviatán , dejando el puesto de jefe siguiente del clan Berith para su hermanita Alicia, sabiendo que sería un mejor líder de lo que sería alguna vez.

 **curiosidades**

-La apariencia de Zoroaster se basa en el personaje Hajime de la serieInou Battle na Nichijou Ke

-debe su nombre a un personaje de un libro para niños. En su caso, el segundo nombre que compone el nombre del mago de oz.

-Zoroaster es el más joven de los reyes demonio, y también considerado el más débil de ellos.

-Él prefiere ver a la chica mágica Levi-tan en lugar de a Oppai Dragon, lo que causó varias peleas con su hermana .

-Su cabello está realmente decolorado.

-Siendo el Leviatan, su pecado es la envidia y su orgullo es "estar tranquilo en la recolección incluso en la adversidad".

 **Lunamaria Asmodeus(** ルナマリア・アスモデウス,Runamaria asumodeusu **)**

 **raza:** demonio pura sangre

 **aliass:** lunamaria zepar(nombre original), luna (por amigos)

 **cabello:** oscuro cian

 **ojos:** negros

 **afiliaciones:** inframundo(7 reyes demonio, 72 pilares), 72 pilares(clan zepar), clan zepar(anteriormente), 7 reyes demonio(asmodeus), stravangaza de sarah(gerente)

 **clasificación:** demonio de clase suprema, reina demonio, rey

 **equipo:** beso erotico

 **familia**

lord zepar(padre)

lady zepar(madre)

hermanos sin nombre

zoroaster leviatan(novio)

 **personalidad:** a pesar de ser una de las más jóvenes reyes demonio, es posiblemente una de las más maduras, ya que siempre trata de romper la tensión entre sus camaradas y mantener una fachada profesional para los demás, ya que es ella quien se presenta a sí misma y a los demás mientras Cohen Lucifer y Mary Beelzebub se peleaban entre sí. Ella tiene una personalidad no absurda, hasta el punto de suavidad emocional, pero tiene un sentido de travesuras, ya que le gusta arrojar a su novio Zoroaster Leviathan a los demás, y tiene un morboso sentido del humor

Lunamaria no lo muestra, pero ella también tiene un complejo de inferioridad por ser uno de los reyes demonio más jóvenes y por no estar casado aún

 **apariencia:** una mujer alta, hermosa y de aspecto joven, con cabello oscuro color cian, la mitad de su rostro pálido cubierto por el pelo o una hoja de papel, cuerpo delgado y voz dulce, tranquila pero incómoda

 **historia:** Lunamaria nació durante los eventos del casi Apocalipsis, la cuarta hija de ocho hermanos. A pesar de su posición como una de las más jóvenes, Lunamaria había demostrado un inmenso potencial debido a su poder demoníaco anormal y dominio completo sobre la capacidad de firma del Zepar, tanto que sus padres casi decidieron que ella heredara todos los sectores de su familia, dejando a sus hermanos sin nada.

Como no quería que sus hermanos la molestaran, decidió convertirse en una de los reyes demonio al derrotar, Unos años antes, se convirtió en la gerente de [Stravaganza de Sarah] y comenzó a salir con Zoroaster Leviatan .

 **curiosidades**

-apariencia basada en el personaje Tania Doberg de la serie Witch Hunter.

-A los 30 años, Lunamaria es el segundo miembro más joven de los reyes demonio actuales, solo detrás de Zoroaster, y la segunda mujer en el mismo.

-El motivo de Lunamaria parece ser la lujuria, ya que tanto su clan anterior como su actual posición parecen recordar la lujuria y el adulterio. Irónicamente, ella evita las relaciones.

-Siendo el Asmodeus, su pecado es lujuria y su orgullo es 'completa satisfacció


	43. compañía alegre

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, este capitulo y el siguiente originalmente iba ser una único capitulo, pero luego me di cuenta que seria masivamente largo así que decidí dividirlo en 2**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]/{hola}=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **legado 3: compañía alegre**

 **parte 1**

mundo humano, kuoh

-Entonces, la novia del maestro Lisa-neechan, ¿verdad?- Dijo Salvatina balanceándose desde el columpio con elizabeth, ya que su novia(suruga) también estaba sentada sola, pero solo mirándo gracioso. Ella es bastante pequeña así que fueron a una cita para poder hablar en paz. La cita en sí es solo un pequeño paseo por el parque, para poder hablar con ellos en paz. elizabeth sonrío por su pequeño comentario.

-Puedes decir eso. Quiero decir, somos prácticamente almas gemelas ahora, desde que nos conocimos.- Eso no está lejos de la verdad, él siendo el rojo y ella siendo el blanco. Los ojos de Salvatina comenzaron a brillar como pequeñas estrellas, seguidos del inmenso sonrojo de Suruga. -Tengo mi propia novia , Así que por ahora, él es solo mi compañero, por lo que vale.

-Ya veo. Como el maestro Berolina también es su principal, ¿puedo decir que también eres su puta?- la rubia saltó a esa conclusión, y lisa solo pudo reírse de lo exasperada que estaba.

- _Entonces, también soy una puta, estoy bastante bien con eso. No es como su RIVAL ETERNO QUE LLEVA UN LEGADO ENCADENADO ENTRE LOS DRAGONES OMNIPOTENTES SELLADOS DENTRO DE NOSOTROS QUE HA SIDO ABANDONADO Y LUCHADO POR DOCENAS DE DOCENAS DE GENERACIONES será el enemigo más duro de su vida, por supuesto que intentaré cambiar eso ._

-¡Sally-chan! ¡No puedes decirle cosas así a otros! ¡Es tan grosero! ¡Ella estará triste!- Dijo la pequeño dragón con cara de pucheros y ojos llorosos, cambiando su mirada entre su amiga y lisa. lisa simplemente agito su mano.

-Nah, no te preocupes por eso, Suruga-chan. Estoy acostumbrado a esto.- Dijo eso solo para ver su reacción, y como esperaba, ella saltó. - _Tal vez estoy yendo demasiado lejos, pero jugar con la gente es divertido. Ahora que lo pienso, también son bastante exquisitos. El buen camino exquisito._ -Entonces, ¿qué hay de ustedes, chicas? Dando vueltas a todas partes, como si fueran sus tiernos yoes, ¿qué pasa con eso? ¿Están saliendo o algo así?

-¡Uhum! ¡Quería mostrarle a mi maestro el primera novia!- La rubia dijo con una sonrisa chispeante, saltando de su columpio y buscando su "novia" para darle un gran abrazo. Sugura, a pesar de su sonrojo, abrazó a Sally de vuelta. -¡Mírala! ¡Es linda, y esponjosa, y brillante, y huele tan bien! ¡Es material de harén de grado A, y yo la elegí primero! ¡También la ayudé con sus problemas, así que es mía y mía solamente!

-¿De Verdad?- pregunto, doblando su cuerpo un poco en el columpio, mirando a la desventurada chica en los brazos de la rubioa. Le hizo una señal pequeña y ella parpadeó en su dirección.

-S-Sally-chan fue mi primera amiga en la escuela, y ella me ayudó a tener muchos otros amigos. Estoy muy agradecida por ella, así que si ella me quiere en su harén, lo seré. .. Su novia -. Suruga asintió y apretó más a su novia.

- _Ah, qué lindo, un poco me recuerda a Artie y a mí._

-También la amo mucho.

-Ah, ya veo, ya veo. Bien por ti, Sally-chan. Si continúas siguiendo ... los consejos de Ichijou, tendrás un harén en muy poco tiempo.- Le sonrío, y ella hizo lo mismo, sentándose en su columpio. Una vez más, su nombre casi escapó de su alcance por alguna razón.- _Huh, siempre estoy arrastrado aquí, pero su nombre se me escapa.-_ Debió de distraerse por un tiempo, cuando cuando volvió, la miraban extrañados. - _Oops._

-Entonces, ¿desde donde conoces a Ichijou-san, Lisa-san?- lisa se volvió hacia la tranquila Suruga, que estaba ligeramente balanceándose en su asiento.

- _Uuuuh ~? ¿Sería demasiado decir que soy el dragón blanco? Como esta chica dice que es ... su aprendiz, mejor no arriesgarse. No porque no crea que no puedo vencerla, sino que patear el culo de una estudiante de secundaria dejará un mal sabor de boca. Además, el dragón Tannin también está aquí, así que las cosas se volverán realmente desordenadas en cualquier cosa que suceda.-_ Nosotros ... nos conocimos. Y lo invité a comer ramen. Puedes decir que de alguna manera estamos vinculados por el destino.- Dijo con una sonrisa, y las dos se sonrojaron. - _No es falso, gracias a su BG y mi DD; estamos unidos por el destino, y pensar que solo puedo esperar a que alcance el mismo nivel que Issei-sama._ -Y, para ser honesta, me recuerda un amigo que tuve cuando era pequeña.

-¡¿Oh enserio?!- Los ojos de Sally brillaban. Ella es muy linda!

-¡Sí!- lo dijo con una sonrisa. - _Todo está un poco borroso en mi mente, sin embargo, recuerdo a un chico que era como un cutie pie como el [emperador dragón rojo]._ -Lástima que no pude llegar a conocerlo mejor en aquel entonces.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué?- Preguntó Suruga, un poco demasiado tímida para decirlo en voz alta. lisa se encogió de hombros.

-Eh, crecí en una casa aburrida, en un mundo aburrido, con todo aburrido, y mis padres aburridos pensaron que los niños me llevarían a la 'manera pecaminosa'. Es por eso que después de algunas ... Cosas, me escapé de casa - Dijo, pateando el aire como si nada importara en este mundo. Poco sabían, en el momento en que descubrió su [arte sagrado], huyo de esa aburrida casa que solía llamar hogar, y no se arrepiente de nada. Miro hacia atrás en ese momento, y mientras Sally estaba con los ojos estrellados y boquiabierta, Suruga- se puso de pie y se acercó para abrazarla el brazo. -Suruga-chan ...?

-Yo ... Te entiendo, Lisa-san. Estoy tan contenta de que pudieras escapar.- Y por primera vez, ella me sonrió.

- _Huh, esta chica tiene una linda sonrisa, ella será bastante devoradora de hombres cuando crezca.-_ Sacudió su frente por diversión, y ella se sacudió un poco, masajeando esa área.

-A-ah! Lo siento

-No hay daño hecho, pero realmente no me gusta que la gente se ponga del todo sensible conmigo.- Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, ahora cogiendo y apretando su pequeña nariz hasta que se puso roja. -No significa que no me guste tocar chicas lindas, Suruga-chan. Heheheh ...

-¡Ah! ¡Lisa-dono! ¡Para eso!- Y Salvatina apartó su mano, el movimiento repentino en realidad la sorprendió y le dejó ir de la niña dragón. Después de eso, la pequeña rubia abrazó a su novia y hizo un puchero. -Lo que sea que seas el maestro del harén o cualquier otra cosa, ¡no te perdonaré si tocas a Suruga-dono de una manera que no le gusta! ¡Hice esa promesa!

-Eeedeeh ~?- _Entonces ella es así, ¿eh? Ella es la aprendiz del Dragón Rojo, siendo así de protectora. Espero ... Ella guarda sus palabras, a diferencia del dragón rojo anterior, eso es._ -Levanto ambas manos en el aire en una pose derrotada y le dedico una sonrisa. -Está bien, está bien, está bien. Has ganado, Sally-chan. Ya no la molestaré más. Caray, no me sorprende que seas el aprendiz del dragón rojo, cuidándote con amigos. Serás la bomba de ahora en adelante .

-¡Shifu dijo que me enseñará cómo hacer que mis senos crezcan!-

- _No me sorprende. Ni siquiera estoy enojada, para ser honesta. Maldita sea, este me hizo sentirme cohibida-_ así que se levanto de su columpio y le dio unas palmaditas a las dos niñas en sus cabezas.-Bueno, entonces, buena suerte para ti. Lo necesitarás, ¿sabes? El mundo es un poco peligroso, pero si quieres una vida tranquila con todos tus seres queridos, tendrás que soportarlo. No como yo.- Dijo con una sonrisa, pateando el aire unas cuantas veces para acostumbrarse a su nueva posición, y estirándose un poco también. - _Creo que no obtuve nada más conmigo, así que sea lo que sea._ -¡A diferencia de ti, me gusta mi vida llena de emoción y emoción! Me hace preguntarme por qué me molesto en emparejarme con el hogareño Ichijou.

-Es tal vez porque los opuestos se atraen, Lisa-san.

-Esos son imanes. Soy un ser vivo, Suruga-chan.- Dijo lisa encogiéndose de hombros. - _Realmente no dudo que crecerán para ser bellas jóvenes; y seamos honestos, cualquiera es más grande que yo. ¡Es una broma! Como me molesto con cosas así, solo quiero luchar sin parar y hacer que nii-chan se sienta orgullosa.-_ se volvió hacia ellas y les ofreció sus manos. -Así que, aparte, todos ustedes vinieron a visitar a Ichijou, ¿verdad? Vámonos juntos entonces. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que lo visité.

-¡Yay ~! ¡el Maestro estará tan orgulloso de mí de saber que tengo un compañero de harem ahora!- Sonrió la chica rubia que saltaba de su posición y ahora abrazaba su "novia", mientras que Suruga se sonrojó y sonrió débilmente.

- _Huh, el [emperador dragón rojo] seguramente atraerá a un personal interesante, como se esperaba. No es como si nuestra existencia fuera común, sin embargo, no inesperada._

Caminaron lado a lado hasta la casa tsukino, charlando y charlando.

- _Extraño, el plan inicial no incluía visitarlo, me siento extrañamente atraído por esa casa, me pregunto por qué. Tal vez es porque él es el dragón rojo y yo soy el dragón blanco. Sí, debe ser eso, y probablemente no sea una especie de presagio de mierda. De ningún modo..._

-¡Aquí estamos! ¡La humilde morada del Maestro! ¡Me pregunto si nos dejará bañarnos en sus aguas termales!- Salvatina se rió, mientras a lisa casi le dolía el cuello al mirar el edificio frente a ella que se parece más a un hotel, además de esas aguas termales.

- _'Humilde morada' mi dulce culo de dragón blanco, ni siquiera mi habitación en [Ryuuteimaru] es tan grande. Huh, ¿qué pasa con ese sentimiento de nostalgia?_

-Huh ... Sally-chan, ¿estoy aquí bien? Quiero decir, hermano mayor, a Rei no le gusta Ichijou-san, y creo que a él tampoco le agrada.- Suruga se cruzó de brazos e hizo un pequeño puchero.

- _Oh, sí, recuerdo el mismo olor, el olor de los [reyes dragón] que se mezclaron en ese chico débil al que me enfrenté entonces._ -lisa se acerco a ella y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes Suruga-chan, si el dragón rojo es como el anterior, te aceptará como un idiota.- Levanto un pulgar para ella, y Sally hizo lo mismo. -Además, con Sally-chan contigo, creo que estás en la zona segura.

-¡Suruga-dono no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, como dice Lisa-dono! Además, creo que Kurama-sama está por aquí, ¡así que estamos todos listos para irnos!- Sally dijo con un salto brusco, alcanzando el timbre y haciendo clic en él, causando un eco sonoro que resonó desde adentro. ¡Ruidoso! Después de eso, escucharon que alguien decía '¡voy!', Siguiendo pasos cada vez más fuertes. -¡Ah! ¡Creo que es la madre del maestro!

-Eh ~ ...? ¿Es eso así?- _Huh, qué sorpresa, el dragón rojo es tan nervioso, siempre pensé que era un huérfano. Supongo que tiene esa edad, aunque no parece mayor que yo ni nada.-_ quien abrió la puerta era una morena puntiaguda con ojos verdes y no más alta que ellas.- _Huh, ella es notablemente como su hijo ... O tal vez es su hermana._ -¡Ah! ¡Buenos días!

-Hola, mamá, ¡traje un nuevo amigo!- Sally saltó de su lugar y tiró de la otra loli en su brazo, acercándola más al adulto que ahora se estaba acercando.

-Ah, Sally-chan ... con un nuevo amigo ... Y ...- Se volvió hacia lisa.

- _Puedo ver las arrugas en su bonita cara y algunas bolsas debajo de sus ojos. Al llegar a su fin no tengo dudas, ella es su madre.-_ Ella parpadeó un par de veces.

-Eh, tengo la sensación de que ya te vi, pero aun así ... ¿Tú eres ...?

-Soy amiga de tu hijo. Puedes llamarme Lisa.- La saludo con una linda sonrisa, la más linda que pudo reunir al menos, y la madre del dragón rojo parpadeó un par de veces en su dirección, antes de abrir una sonrisa hacia el, una incómoda. -Señora...?

-Ah, sí. Sally-chan ... Con un amigo ... Y otra amiga Lisa-san ... ¡Ahahah ... Ahahah ...!- Se rió, como si reírse fuera la experiencia más dolorosa que alguien podría tener, y en un instante, enmascaró su cara detrás de su rostro, diciendo tan débilmente algún tipo de mantra. -Más chicas ... Sin embargo, más chicas ... Más chicas ... ¡Sin embargo, más niñas ~ ...!

-Señora...?- Suruga trató de alcanzar a la desconfiada madre al otro lado de la pared alrededor de esa casa, pero después de algún tiempo rezando su mantra, miró a la pequeña dragón y luego a lisa.

-Oh, lo siento, ustedes tres. Ya veo, es solo ... Ha pasado un tiempo desde que algunos amigos de Ichijou vinieron aquí a visitar, simplemente olvidé cómo solía ser.-

- _Así que estaba en lo cierto, señor. Doom'n'gloom McEdgy tiene las habilidades sociales de una mula, ya que la sonrisa forzada que Dragon-Mama muestra me está dejando mucho. No es que yo sea tan diferente, pero estar al tanto es algo deprimente también.-_ kyou se secó las últimas gotas de sudor de la frente y sonrió genuinamente.

-Lo siento chicas, pero Ichijou no está aquí en este momento. Salió de excursión con su club ayer, así que probablemente vendra el fin de semana.

-Aw ~, enserio. Justo ahora que le mostraría mi nueva ...- Rápidamente lisa cerro a Salvatina con su mano en su boca antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

- _No sé cuánto sabe mamá-dragón de que su hijo es un demonio, pero me gusta, y no quiero que esté aún más herida de lo que ya está.-_ Mama kyou inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.-Ella dice que quería mostrar a...

-...

-...

-Ichijou ...?

-Ichijou! Su nueva amiga, ¡Miyama Suruga-chan!- _Maldita sea, ¿por qué su nombre sigue escapándose de mi comprensión mental? ¡Solo espero que esto no sea una sombra de lo que vendrá!-_ Mama kyou frunció el ceño un poco, pero al final se cruzó de brazos y se volvió hacia la pequeña dragón púrpura al lado.

-Oh, entonces eres el nuevo amigo de Sally-chan, ¿eh? Mi nombre es ... Tsukino Anzu, un placer conocerte.- Ella abrió otra linda sonrisa, y Suruga se sonrojó y se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa. Después de un rato, ella alcanzó su pequeña mano -Eh, buena chica, buena chica ~. Lo siento, pero Ichijou no está aquí hoy.

-está bien, Anzu-sama, al menos yo quería seguir a Sally-chan.- Suruga hizo una mueca y luego sonrió temblorosa, lo cual fue suficiente para que kyou sonriera más brillante también.

- _Oh Dios, eso es tan dulce, me hace sentir asqueroso._

-¿No eres educado, Sally-chan? Buena chica, qué linda. Me perdí este sentimiento de la cortesía de Ichijou y sus hermanas.- Y ella colmó aún más al dragón púrpura con alabanzas y haciendo que se sonrojara aún más.

- _Oh, 'hermanas'? Tiene ... ... Ichijou! ¿Tienes hermanas? bastardo con suerte, rodeado de mujeres desde su nacimiento.-_ Pero de todos modos, kyou se volvió hacia ellas y abrió la pequeña puerta.

-Bueno, mi hijo podría no estar en casa por el momento, pero ¿no quieren venir chicas a tomar el té?

-¡Guau! ¡El té y los aperitivos de mamá Anzu siempre son deliciosos! ¡Vamos, Suruga-dono!- Y la enérgica rubia no perdió el tiempo llamando a su amiga mientras corría hacia la mencionada casa con una sonrisa. Suruga la siguió con un grito de sorpresa debido al movimiento audaz, pero no antes de inclinarse cortésmente ante la dueña de dicha casa.

-Niños en estos días. Pensar que eran exactamente así.- kyou se rascó la cabeza tímidamente, riendo a carcajadas mientras se volvía hacia lísa. Pudo ver que sus ojos la escanearon por un momento, solo para darle espacio otra vez. -Entonces, ¿no vas a entrar? Tus padres podrían estar preocupados, pero dejar a alguien tan bonita como tú sola es peligroso. Tengo un teléfono para que los llames.

-Nah, no creo que se molesten.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Desconocido para ella, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que vio a sus padres- _hace unos diez años y, sinceramente no me importa. Pueden quedarse con su pequeño espacio seguro mientras quieran por lo que me importa, lo haré. estar aquí disfrutando de este mundo y más allá!_ -Sin embargo, kyou sacudió su frente, frunció el ceño de sus ojos verdes.-¿Oro ...?

-No digas eso, Lisa-chan. No hay padres que no se preocupen por sus hijos. Eso es lo que es una familia.- Suspiró, cruzó los brazos y posó como si le estuviera dando una conferencia. T

- _ch, sí, claro; ser engreído y alejarme del mundo es 'cuidado'. No le diré eso a ella, así que lo alejaré._ -Tienes razón, Tsukino-san. Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.- Dijo con una linda sonrisa y una ola, y ella marchitó sus ojos por su declaración. -Sin embargo, está bastante bien. Sé cómo defenderme. ¡No hay matón lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarme a mí, además de su propio hijo, espero!

¡BAM!

-Tsukino-san ...?

-¡Por favor! ¡Soy una mujer de mediana edad! ¡No sé cómo lidiar con esta mierda que la gente dice nunca más!- Ella casi abre un cráter en la puerta de la pared después de golpearse la cabeza con él, lo que hizo a lisa saltar del susto.

- _¡Wow, estoy empezando a ver el parecido entre el dragón rojo y su mamá!_ -Después de eso, con un golpe masivo y palpitante en la cabeza, kyou apretó los dientes, y la miró desde las sombras proyectadas por su flequillo, la mano en la frente.

-Aún así, Lisa-san, al menos quédate aquí por un tiempo, solo para que puedas sacar a Sally-chan o Suruga-chan. Estás con ellos, ¿verdad?

-¿Estás ... realmente bien con eso?- pregunto.

-Por supuesto. De todos modos, no puedo tener suficiente gente en esta casa. Así que adelante, siéntete como en casa. -Ella le ofreció, más bien exigió, y abrió el espacio para que entrara.

- _Eh, ¿qué tengo que perder? No es como si tuviera algún tipo de familia anormal si tiene un [arte sagrado] y, por lo tanto, es un humano normal convertido en diablo. Y ella dijo que salió con su club, por lo que es probablemente su propia [nobleza]. Ergo, este lugar es seguro para mí tal como es. ¿A quién estoy engañando, si me está ofreciendo té y bocadillos, por supuesto que me sentiré como en casa! Además, probaré algo más que el té negro de Artie. Ugh.-_ se saco el polvo de la ropa un poco, se quito los zapatos y entro.- _Huh, tal vez hoy no va a ser aburrido en todo -..._

¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

-...? ¿Qué fue eso? -Cuando dio el primer paso, sintió como si hubiera pasado por una burbuja de jabón, y después de eso, el sonido de cristales rotos me traspasó las orejas. -¿Qué fue eso? Tan raro. Oye, mamá Anzu, ¿oíste eso?

-¿Huh? ¿Oir qué, Lisa-chan?- La mujer más alta dijo mientras tocaba sus orejas unas veces.

- _Tal vez sea vieja, o tal vez algo que solo la gente como yo pueda sentir y ver. ¿Qué piensas, nii-chan?_

 **-** {mocosa, necesitas pulir tus sentidos para evitar ese tipo de situaciones. Eso fue claramente una barrera levantada en este lugar; y acabas de romperla.}- vali la regañó desde dentro de su cabeza.

- _¿Era eso una barrera? Pero no sentí nada, como si ni siquiera estuviera allí para empezar. En serio, qué tan anti-climático.-_ Espolvoreo un poco del polvo mágico que permanecía allí, y camino despreocupadamente por la casa, esa casa de estilo oriental.

 **-** {TÚ DEBES TENER CUIDADO AHORA, ELIZABETH. ESTAMOS ENTRANDO EN UN TERRITORIO EXTRANJERO. MANTENTE ALERTA DURANTE TODA SU ESTANCIA AQUÍ.}

- _Kyahahah ~, Arubin, Arubin ~. ¡Estás diciendo que si hay algo que pueda hacerme daño!_

 **-** {ELIZABETH!}

- _De acuerdo, está bien, Dios. No soy tan estúpida. Además, no es como si no tratara de salir de esta situación sin una solución más pacífica ... -_ Desafortunadamente.

-¡Mamá! ¿Hay algo mal en eso ...?

-¿Eh ...?- Volvió la cara donde escuché pasos rápidos y un grito de alarma; y muy pronto, bajando las escaleras, había una chica extraña de su edad con un parche extraño en un ojo, pelo corto de platino y llevaba un kimono.

- _Uuuuh ~, creo que la recuerdo de algún lado, pero no puedo entenderlo._

-{¿No era ella una de las personas que conocimos cuando invadimos un subespacio cerca de la academia Kuoh?}

- _Ah, sí. La recuerdo ahora. Además ... Ella también tiene un extraño aura a su alrededor._ -kurama meneó su único ojo cuando vio a lisa, sin importarle nada, kyou se apoyó en mi hombro.

-Ah, Yoko-chan. ¡Lisa-chan vino a visitarnos! ¡Dijo que es amiga de Ichijou!- Mamá kyou dijo.

- _Ah, sí, ¡su nombre es Ichijou! Mejor escribir su nombre en algún lado para no olvidarlo._

-Dado que ella está con Sally-chan, Lisa-chan se quedará un tiempo. Espero que no te importe.

-Yo ... yo ...- Escucho que ella tragaba con fuerza, y de repente, comenzó a sudar baldes.

- _No lo entiendo Este extraño aura no es como la de nii-chan, entonces ella no puede ser un demonio. Un youkai, tal vez? Me pregunto si sacar esta conclusión es racista de alguna manera. Probablemente si.-_ Al final, kurama forzó una sonrisa, así que mamá kyou no se dio cuenta de que era falsedad.

-Yo-yo ... estoy contenta. Aquí, Lisa-chan, tomemos una taza de té ...

- _... ¡Huhuhuh! Sentir que los demás se desesperan es algo agradable de alguna manera.-_ lisa abrió una sonrisa genuina esta vez, y entro, pasando a su alrededor y -entonces, si me disculpan ...- _Estoy en territorio enemigo ahora, y estar tan cerca de la rubia me hizo darme cuenta de que ella es realmente una youkai. ¿Un youkai como mascota doméstica? Bien por usted..._

...

...

 _Ichijou! Pero ... ¿Huh? ¿Qué es este sentimiento? Qué extraño. No soy del tipo sensible, pero este olor es fuerte ... Muy fuerte ..._

-ABUELO...!

- **"¿ Eh ...?"**

ROLL ROLL ROLL ROLL ROLL ~!

-¡Ah, Ginko-chan!- ¡Y ni siquiera pudo reaccionar al ataque sorpresa que venía de la nada, el grito de Mama kyou era su última advertencia! Antes de darse cuenta, esa misma extraño aura se disparó en su dirección y la derribó al suelo. Cuando pudo distinguir a la izquierda desde la derecha, vio a otra dama con cabello plateado y ojos dorados.

- _Son ~? ¿No es ese tipo de familiar?-_ Parpadeo una vez, y vio una sombra de alguien ... Alguien a quien recuerda de alguna manera ...- **"Kurobara?"** -Y la forzaron a sincronizarse con vali ya que sus emociones básicamente se desbordan dentro de ella. eso sonó mal. ¡Pero de todos modos! Una vez que las cosas se calmaron, noto que incluso allí podía sentir esa aura familiar de la chica que estaba por encima de ella. - _Ella es ... como nii-chan ... De alguna manera. Y él dijo Kurobara, entonces ... ¿el descendiente de Kuroka-ane?_ -Quiero decir ...

CAHAM!

-Hola ...!

-¡Ginko-san, quítate de ella! ¡No sabemos lo que hará siendo tan cerca -...!- La rubia llamó a ginko y la ayudó a quitarse a la chica gata, pero antes de que pudiera completar su oración, se volvió hacia kyou, y tragó saliva. -Quiero decir ... sé que no vemos a Lisa-chan por tanto tiempo, ¡pero controlate! Vamos ... Regresemos a la habitación de Ichijou, ¡entonces podremos hablar!

-Está bien, nyan. Pero ella es de hecho abuelo, o alguien cercano a él, nyan.- La chica gata dijo, lo que forzó a kurama a empujarla dentro del ... ¿Ascensor?

- _¡Dios, la casa de Ichijou es increíble!-_ kurama luego se dirigió a ellas; y luego a kyou.

-Yoko-chan, ¿estás bien? Pareces tan nerviosa ...-kyou alcanzó una mano por la frente de la rubia, probablemente para controlar su temperatura, mientras que lo único que podía mirar era a lisa.

- _¿Está preocupada de que haga algo? Que cruel..._

...

 _¡Hagamos eso!_

Desplego su [DIVINA DIVISION] , y luego ella saltó en su lugar, ahora se volvió morada, ¡mamá kyou no se dio cuenta de todo eso desde que se volvió hacia ella! kyou también levantó su tono, ligeramente exasperado.

-¡Yoko-chan, estás sudando demasiado! ¡Así que estás realmente enfermo!- kyou quitó sus manos de la frente de esa chica astuta, y más rápido que rápido, se alejó y caminó escaleras arriba. Afortunadamente, también lisa escondio su [arte sagrado] antes de que ella lo supiera. -Lo siento Lisa-chan, pero voy a conseguir algo para Yoko-chan! ¡Siéntete como en casa hasta entonces!

-¡Lo haré! ¡Gracias, mamá!

-¡Llámame tía!

Y con esa última advertencia, kyou se alejó de la visión de ellas, dejándonos solas a lisa y a kurama que respiraba tan fuerte, parecia que se iba a colapsar.

- _Bien bien. En realidad no soy tan malo como una dama, pero hay algo gracioso acerca de las personas desesperadas. Debe estar hurgando en la sed de sangre de Nii-chan. Es una broma, ¡la mía no se queda atrás!_

 **-** {No actúes como si fuera algo normal.}

-Me sentiré como en casa. También me gustan los bocadillos y el té.- Dijo con una sonrisa, caminando más adentro de la casa de Tsukino y encogiéndose de hombros con el ambiente lindo y cómodo. - _No hay duda de que una gran familia vive aquí. Qué lindo (soy hija única, después de todo)._ -Oye, Yoko-san, ¿no vienes a hablar conmigo?

-Q-¿qué estás ... haciendo aquí, [emperatriz dragón blanco]?- Preguntó, respirando profundamente y quitándose el extraño parche de ojo, revelando sus ojos dorados, como los de un zorro, que brillaban en el oscuro pasillo. Por cierto, puede sentir la intención asesina hacia ella, simplemente no le importa.

- _Uhh ~ ... ¡ Atención, Nii-chan, Arubin_ _!_

 **-** {Ella es un youkai.}

-{DEFINITIVAMENTE ALGO DEL ESTE. NO ES TAN DIFÍCIL DE FIGURAR CUANDO ESTÁS CASADO CON UNO.}

 **-** {Hush, Gwiber.}

-¿Arah? ¿Qué es ese dragón blanco" Solo soy un amigo de Ichijou-san que no pudo tener una cita con él que acaba de conocer a su pequeña loli, y ahora se está ocupando de ella. Encantada de conocerte, Yoko-san ~! - Dijo con una sonrisa que solo una perra podía reunir, y podía sentir tanto la intención asesina como la adrenalina corriendo salvajemente frente a ella.- _Apuesto a que ella piensa que este es uno de esos momentos en que el gran malo casualmente entra a la casa del héroe, su familia sin saber nada. Pero ~ ... No soy ese tipo de personaje, pero solo quiero meterme con ella.-_ Le dio un adiós y la paso. -Ahora, ahora. Hablemos y seamos felices. ¡Apuesto a que mi nii-chan también querrá echarle un vistazo a esa Ginko-chan ~! Así que, por ahora, iré a comer un poco de ... ¡!

¡ZING!

¡PASH!

-bien, bien, tan incivilizado.- Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lisa abofeteo esa mano asaltante llena de energía natural lejos de su cara. Puede que no sea capaz de sentir muchas presencias, ¡pero tiene instintos bastante agudos! Aparentemente, ella no esperaba un contraataque tan formidable, así que ella marchitó sus ojos dorados cuando lisa respondí su ataque, el [arte sabio] natural reunido allí hizo una pequeña marca de quemadura en el techo. Ordenado. Con eso fuera del camino, sonrío una vez más. -Creo que seguiré adelante. Nos vemos arriba, Yoko-san

Y bajó la cabeza, mirando el moretón que le dio en el dorso de la mano, mientras lisa subía las escaleras para subir.

- _No le haré nada a su casa ni a los que viven aquí, ¡pero es muy divertido meterse con gente así! De nuevo, supongo que los dragones son naturales para atraer a personas extrañas. Ahora ahora, conozcamos a ms. Gatito de plata ¿Estás listo, nii-chan?_

-{Huh, no me molesto mucho, mocosa.}- Habló dentro de su cabeza.

- _Mentiroso, ¡sé muy bien que estás tan emocionado como yo! Como siempre, la vida nunca es aburrida con los que están alrededor ..._

* * *

 **parte 2**

inframundo, masión phenex

-Rina, estoy empezando a tener algo de vértigo con toda esa arquitectura monstruosa ...

-En realidad sería más fácil manejar eso volando.- Rina dijo estirándose, mientras ichijou bostezo de nuevo. Allí estan en la mansión Phenex, ese lugar que huele a carbón y velas aromáticas, iran a visitar a Raven Phenex y comeran algunos pasteles. El resto de su [nobleza] también está allí, así que eso solo puede significar que tendran que controlarse todos de alguna manera y evitar problemas con los marqueses de la ave inmortal. Rina se adelantó y se detuvo frente a la enorme puerta de hierro carmesí y las perillas doradas del anillo. -Creo que las tarjetas de visita que Rei-chan nos dio no serían tan necesarias. Pero, de nuevo, ella podría haberse olvidado de decirles a sus guardias que no me disparasen a la vista ...

-Eso es un poco ... grosero.- Dijo ichijou con una gota de agua fría cayendo de su cabeza.- _Nuevamente, son Demonios, por lo que no siguen las reglas normales ni nada por el estilo, ¡pero este tipo de escenario es demasiado para una disputa entre amigos!-_ se volvió hacia ella y ella le dio un pulgar hacia arriba.

-No te preocupes, Ichijou. ¡Puedo manejar esto!- Ella dijo, sonriendo con confianza con una estrella brillando en sus ojos. -Este es mi arco de redención, y como no soy una mala tipa, ¡estaré bien!

-Sabes muy bien que ese tipo de citas son las que levantan banderas de muerte, Rina.- Suspiro. Ya dejo su autoconfianza, pero hacer esa declaración es pedir un disparo. Por su espalda, el resto de las [piezas malvadas] los miraban graciosas.

-Uh ~ ... E-¿Es este tipo de conversación normal entre ellos? ¿De qué están hablando?

-Cosas normales. No importa.

-¡Todavía no estoy impresionada!

-Por favor, no aquí.

-¡Bien, entonces, vamos! ¡Abrete sésamo!- Rina se adelantó y cogió la enorme perilla del anillo para golpear la puerta varias veces

¡BAM! BAM! BAM!

El sonido del metal contra el metal hizo eco incluso desde el otro lado de la puerta, e incluso ese lado vibró por la fuerza pura del impacto. ¡Impresionante! Después de unos segundos de silencio, escucharon pasos que marchaban hacia allí, con tal sincronización y fuerza, similar a la pulsación anterior. En un instante, la puerta se abrió por dentro, y desde adentro, algunos Demonios vestidos de negro aparecieron, alineándose frente a ellos. A pesar de su tamaño y número, Rina no parecía para nada aturdida.

-Buenas tardes. ¡Estoy aquí para hablar con la señorita Raven Phenex!

-Visitante, por favor identifíquese.- Uno de ellos dijo, levantando un hacha que parecía más un club debido a su masividad, él mismo parado bastante alto del resto de ellos. La seguridad de los demonio para los nobles demonio. Rina alzó su pequeña nariz hacia arriba con una actitud arrogante, y sonrió.

-Ciertamente, ¡estoy aquí como Berolina Gremory!

-Muy bien entonces...

¡BAM!

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAH ...!

...

-Oh ... e invitados .

-¡Por el amor de senpai, Rina! ¡ **TÚ Y NEMESIS-SAN SON HERMANAS BIEN** !-¡ichijou se recompuso después de ese golpe contundente en la cabeza que lo estrelló en el suelo y destruyó el hacha! puede sentir la sangre corriendo por la herida. Afortunadamente, Natalia se adelantó a sanar mi cabeza. No paró el dolor de cabeza.

-Lejos, hombres. Descanse tranquilo.- Otra voz provenía de las entrañas de la mansión, que era demasiado áspera y ronca como para ser la de Raven. Viniendo de las sombras, había un hombre alto, guapo y pícaro con cabello rubio sucio, barba de chivo y una capa sobre uno de sus brazos, una cicatriz en forma de X en medio de sus ojos. -Ah, la hija del niño Lucifer vino a visitar.

-Buenas tardes, Lord Raiser. Huh ~ ... ¿Puede Rei-chan salir y jugar?- dos seguidos, Rina hizo estallar su presentación de forma épica dos veces seguidas. ichijou le dio un codazo en el estómago para que se recomponga, y después de un rápido empujón, sacudio la cabeza y se inclina adecuadamente ahora. -¡Quiero decir! ¡He venido a hacerle una pequeña visita a la señorita Raven Phenex! Espero no ser una molestia durante mi estadía aquí, o llegue en un momento inapropiado.

-...

-... _¡Ah! ¡Demasiado, demasiado formal, tú, rey de la época!-_ No le dijeron nada a su pequeño despliegue de (demasiada) formalidad, solo mirándola y silenciosamente juzgándola, mientras que Rina estaba con la cabeza gacha, esperando una respuesta. Después de uno o dos minutos, se levantó y se rascó la mejilla que ahora se sonrojaba con un dedo.

-Err ... Demasiado, ¿puedo preguntar? Uh. Ōshitsureishima-su. Watakushi-su wa Rei-chan no Tomodachi-su. Kono Rāizā-sama-su no magō-su wa doko desu ka-su? Hanashite kudasai- su, onegai shima-su _._

 _-¿Un? Nani, sono Kyoto-ben de wa ...?_

-No estoy seguro de qué es lo que más me impresiona, el hecho de que las semejanzas entre usted y su madre son extrañas, o de ver a un Gremory tan descompuesto frente a mi verdaderamente.- El ceño fruncido que el viejo Riser les disparó fue realzado por la cicatriz en medio de sus ojos, mientras él suspiraba y escondía sus ojos detrás de una máscara de sombras formada por su única mano. Rina comenzó a tocar las puntas de sus dedos con frustración, y no tengo palabras sobre cuán incómoda es esa situación. Al final, el anciano Phenex volvió a mirarlos. -Estás buscando a Raven, ¿no es así? Muy bien, ella está en la sala de estar con sus hermanos. Siéntete como en casa, Gremory y [nobleza].

-¡Ah! Un, Arigatou gozaima-su, Rāizā-sama-su. Dewa-su, Shitsureishima-su .. _.-_ Ella todavía habla como su hermana, qué demonios. ichijou le dio un golpecito en la oreja para que pudiera sintonizar con ellos, y muy pronto, después de unos segundos de reconexión, sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó educadamente. -Quiero decir ... si me disculpas, Lord Riser ...

-Para nada. Bienvenido a la casa de Phenex, Berolina de la casa de Gremory.- Riser sonrió y abrió espacio para que entrara la chica Gremory. ichijou gruño al ver lo nerviosa que estaba en eso. Parpadeo una vez, y noté que el hombre alto lo miraba fijamente, a ellos. -También son bienvenidos, [Nobleza] de Berolina Gremory.

- _... Así que este es Riser Phenex-sama, uno de los muchos rivales de senpai y el primero en eso. Él es ... Él es realmente guapo, y este aura caliente a su alrededor me hace querer irme y esconderme. El poder de Phenex, el clan inmortal. Podría ser su calor natural, o me sonrojo solo al estar junto a él. Él es ... Imponente._ -E-Es un placer conocerte, Riser Phenex-sama. Soy Tsukino Ichijou y soy ... el nuevo [Emperador Dragón Rojo].

-...

- _Ah, ¿fui demasiado rudo? Demasiado sencillo?-_ Continuó mirándole con ojos críticos por un momento, y finalmente se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, abriendo una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Tch, pensar que estoy acostumbrado a que las personas sean hostiles conmigo en los primeros encuentros ... Eso es nuevo.

 _-¿Espera?_

-Bueno, qué estás esperando? Acércate, [nobleza] de Berolina. Bienvenido a la casa Phenex.- Dijo con una sonrisa, poniendo una mano en el hombro de ichijou, donde podía sentir el intenso calor solo con el tacto, y acercándose un poco a el. -Una pequeña advertencia, sin embargo, no toques nada sin permiso, y esto incluye a los anfitriones de tales. ¿Estaba claro?

-S-Sí, Riser-sama! Lo haré ... lo cumpliré.- Parpadeó una vez después de la respuesta rápida, y retirando su mano de su hombro, suspiró y se encogió de hombros con su único brazo.

-Mira eso. No puedo negarte a que te pareces mucho a él, pero esa actitud tuya es extremadamente diferente. Creo que puedo descansar tranquilo contigo, [emperador dragón rojo].

- _¿Me está reafirmando? ¿O insultándome? No lo sé, pero no importa cuán imponente se vea, su mirada está empezando a molestarme. Por supuesto que no lo diré en voz alta.-_ raiser rió.

-Oh, ahí está. Ahí va, esa mirada ... Es pasable, [emperador dragón rojo].

-¿Eh ...?- Parpadeo una vez, y solo ahora noto que fruncía el ceño hacia él. - _¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! Lo arruiné!-_ Antes de que pudiera decir algo, les dio espacio y afirmó por ellos.

-Entra ahora, [emperador dragón rojo] y [nobleza]. No hagas esperar a Raven, puede ser bastante desagradable después de esperar demasiado.- Y con eso, los dejó, los guardias lo siguieron poco después.

- _Riser Phenex, el rival más antiguo de Senpai, el genio de los [juegos de clasificación] y ahora miembro de los gerentes de los [juegos de clasificación], el abuelo de Rei-chan. El es fuerte. Estar parado aquí me hace temblar un poco. De hecho, tiene un aura de Demonio anciano, y eso es bastante emocionante, honesto, incluso aterrador. El primer rival de Senpai, no es de extrañar. Quiero ... Quiero ver a otros también._

-Ichijou-san ...?

-¿Eh ...?- Salió de su estupor con natalia saludando justo en frente de el, mientras que Liu bei-sensei y guan yu ya estaban entrando a la casa. Whiswain, quien estaba a su lado tirando de mi manga, lo estaba mirando con preocupación. se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente. - _De nuevo, de nuevo estoy perdiendo mis pistas de pensamientos._ -Ah, no te preocupes por eso, Whiswain. Solo tuve una ensoñación, solo eso.

-¡Es por Lord Riser? ¡Tiene un aura realmente aterradora a su alrededor! ¡No tanto como Lord Cohen, pero es demasiado aterrador ...!- Ella dijo con voz temblorosa. Agitó una mano por instinto solo para alejar esos pensamientos.

-No es así, Whiswain ... O al menos parte de eso, no lo es. Es solo que él es el rival más antiguo de Senpai y cosas así. Pensar que se puso de pie contra él ...- se mordió un poco los labios inferiores, y cubrió su boca con una mano. - _Él es mucho más fuerte que yo, y senpai es aún más fuerte. Esto me da una nueva perspectiva de mucho poder y creo que era ..._

¡PAFT!

-¡Ay!-Una bofetada ardiente golpeó su espalda en un instante, como una sartén caliente, ¡y se volteo para ver a la Lanzadora de los tres reinos con su mano en el aire, mirándolo con tanto desprecio! -¡Kan'u, hija de puta! ¿Qué te da?

-Ponte de pie, Dragon rojo. Una más de esas demostraciones de debilidad, y comeré uno de tus globos oculares.- Se lamió la punta de los dedos y le dio una palmada en la espalda una vez más, con tanto poder por que casi perdió el equilibrio, antes de caminar hacia la mansión de los pájaros en llamas.

- _Owowowow, qué perra. Ella es fuerte, no lo negaré, pero uno de esos días la haré llorar, y no será lindo para los dos._ -liu bei-sensei lo ayudó a levantarse, y también camino dentro de la mansión, pero no sin antes darse la vuelta e inclinarse ligeramente.

-disculpa, Hong Long. Por favor, aguanta un poco más. Me aseguraré de que finalmente te respete.- Ella habló con una sonrisa petulante inusual y un dedo silencioso frente a sus labios.

- _Eso realmente se vuelve raro, Ryuubi-sensei es tan presumido.-_ De nuevo, sintió un par de suaves ciruelas tocando su espalda mientras lo empujaban hacia la puerta, junto con Whiswain.- _Ugh; aquí Vamos de nuevo ..._

-Liu Bei, planeando algo. Oportunidad perdida. Te dije que lo hicieras.- La bruja morada conocida como Natalia dijo en su nuca, y muy pronto, los guardias detrás de ellos también entraron al lugar para cerrar la puerta. -Entonces ... Esta es la mansión Phenex. Típico.

-Sí, eso es la nobleza del demonio para ti.- Dijo el mirando alrededor, todo el lugar decorado con flores que ardían constantemente, una atmósfera grandiosa pero cómoda con todos los muebles de aspecto caro y habitaciones grandes con varios sirvientes en todas partes. Tiene esa sensación de vértigo de nuevo, así que Natalia tuvo que ponerlo en su lugar para que no se cayera debido al mareo. -L-Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a todos esos lugares ...

-No lo hagas. Es normal que reacciones así, Tsukino-chin.- Natalia habló, mirándolo a los ojos y dándole una sonrisa.

- _¿Qué es eso ahora? Ella siempre es tan misteriosa, me pregunto qué significa la mitad de las cosas que dice, ya que la otra mitad son bromas sexuales a medias._

-Deberías visitar la casa Campbell algún día. De todos modos, es lo mismo.

-Eh ... ¿De verdad?- _Ahora que lo pienso, realmente deberíamos comenzar a desenterrar la historia de fondo de Tasha. A veces es tan rara, y esas vagas insinuaciones no ayudan en lo más mínimo. Por ahora, ella es solo la 'bruja psicópata bruja Oppai', y estoy un poco de acuerdo con esto. Pero a pesar de eso, soy un poco curioso._ -Está bien, Tasha. Tal vez algún día ... Vamos a hacer una visita a la casa Campbell. Lo mismo con esas dos, aunque no quiero saber nada de Kan'u, en absoluto.

-Sigues diciendo eso.- Ella lo pellizcó la mejilla y se alejó, dejándolo a solas con Whiswain.

- _Uh, esto realmente me está poniendo de los nervios.-_ se volvió hacia Whiswain, y ella se estremeció con su mirada. - _¿Que pasa contigo? La señorita linda-parca-híbrida-hija-única?_

-¡No quiero hacer que Raven-san espere! ¡Deberíamos ir, Ichijou ...!- Caminó hacia la dirección en que se encontraba Riser, y ichijou hizo lo mismo, caminando hacia un pequeño pasillo que conducía a una sala común. -También ... Por favor, comportate con Guan Yu-san. No me gusta verte pelear.

-...- Hizo clic en sus dientes, y ella saltó e hizo una reverencia como disculpa. - _Llevarse bien con Kan'u ... No sucede. No me molesto, tampoco ella, así que por ahora, nos odiaremos en términos iguales. Aún así, ella no necesita enredarse con nuestros problemas-_ así que suspiro y se encogió de hombros. -Está bien, está bien. Intentaré ... conseguir ... Junto con ... Kan'u, Whiswain. Sin promesas

-Ahyuu ~. Qué alivio. Lo siento si esto suena como una demanda, me alegrará si ustedes dos dejan de pelear.- Ella sonrió, respiró hondo y juntó las manos.

- _Eh, no. Lo siento Whiswain, pero solo dije eso para que pudieras mantenerte feliz. No hay forma de que me lleve bien con esa perra. Pero lo intentaré de todos modos, de todos modos ... De alguna manera._

-Gracias Ichijou-san. También haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

-No hay problema.- se rasco la mejilla con vergüenza, y natalia nuevamente apretó sus tetas en su espalda.- _Esto realmente se está yendo de las manos, ¡necesito mantener el control lo más pronto posible! De lo contrario, la historia se repetirá ...-_ Miro hacia adelante y de hecho vio el resto de su [nobleza] asomándose por una pequeña abertura en una puerta semiabierta. -¿Eh? ¿Rina? ¿Ryuubi-sensei?

-¡Shhhh ~! ¡Esto es oro, Ichijou!- Rina dijo con un dedo frente a sus labios y un sonido de mudez, haciendo un gesto para que se acercara y lo mirara.

- _Huh ... Ella sabe que estamos en terrtory extranjero, e incluso las criadas tienen el poder de hacer shish-kebab de mí, ¿verdad?_ -Ella miró hacia adentro, y amortiguó una risita con su mano, liu bei-sensei haciendo lo mismo. - _Maldición, ahora quiero ver lo que está pasando!-_ se inclino un poco y se acerco a la mencionada puerta, mirando dentro con su propio trío.

-¡Aquí! ¡Kahaha ~, esto es oro ~!

-¿Eh ...?- Echo un vistazo nuevamente dentro de la habitación, y vio a Raven sonrojada haciendo una pose frente a una pequeña multitud de mujeres bonitas, otra rubia con cabello de taladro (no coletas de taladro. Oh, no, un taladro!) Aplaudiendo en el primero. - _Oh, ¿no eran esas piezas de la nobleza de Riser-sama? ¿Que es eso? ¿Un ensayo?_

-'B-Berolina ¡Gremory y [nobleza]! ¡Bienvenidos a la Mansión Phenex ...' Mansion 'casa' Uh ~ ... ¿Qué piensan ustedes, chicas? - Y cuando estaba haciendo algunas poses y diciendo algunas líneas, Raven se detuvo en su camino y se volvió hacia su pequeña audiencia, todos sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Honestamente, sería mejor si dijeras 'mi casa', Raven.- La rubia con cola de caballo levantó una mano y le dejó dos centavos, mientras Raven hacía un puchero y comenzó a gritar mientras sacudía los puños. ella está enojada! -Vamos, pajarito. ¿No son tus amigos? Suelta un poco.

-¡R-Robin-oneesama, eso es tan simplista! ¿¡Qué clase de anfitrión sería si hablo como tu yo perezoso!- Gritó Raven, ¡y la otra rubia pasó de sonreír a fruncir el ceño como un verdadero demonio! Todos alrededor, sin embargo, comenzaron a discutir ese asunto y, de hecho, respaldaron a la última, Robin. Rina se rió de nuevo, y no pudo evitar sonreír. -Sé que son mis amigos ... De alguna manera ... Pero para ver esto informal frente a ellos ... ya no soy un niño.

-Ni eres un adulto, Raven. No es que no te conozcamos y te amamos por lo que eres, ¿verdad?- la mayor, Robin, se volvió hacia la multitud, y todos asintieron en señal de acuerdo, solo para volverse hacia la más joven y mostrarle otra sonrisa. Raven hizo un puchero aún más, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Esto ... podría ser cierto, pero si pongo mi pie y brindo un poco de respeto, pueden olvidar que soy un demonio de clase alta, especialmente Ikkun y esa perra de pelo negro de la lanza.

- _Haaaaaah! ¡Incluso ella piensa que Kan'u es una perra ~! Jajajaja!_ -Miro a la "perra de la lanza de pelo negro" y, como era de esperar, estaba lívida, con la furia parpadeando por sus ojos ya carmesí. Antes de que ella pudiera saltar y probablemente convertirse en comida china o dejar sobresalir el factor de curación de Raven, liu bei-sensei la detuvo en la pista con un rápido pellizco en la nuca.

-Guan Yu, estamos en territorio enemigo. Mantén la calma y no actúes con dureza, de lo contrario, podríamos romper una pelea entre las familias.- Susurró la general de los tres reinos, lo que hizo que su subordinada frunciera el ceño, vierta y cruzara los brazos.

-Muy bien. Por tu bien, no actuaré, señora Liu Bei.- Y como siempre, la bestia fue domesticada por el otrora miembro más tranquilo de la [nobleza]. Se detuvo, así que volvieron a su pequeño vistazo al ensayo de Rei-chan. -Mi dragón de Jade no es una lanza, es un guandao ...

-Lo que te venga bien...

-Raven, ¿no crees que deberías, en vez de tratar de imaginar cómo saludar a nuestros invitados, saludas a nuestros invitados?- dijo, riendo, mientras Raven fruncía el ceño. -Quiero decir, ha pasado un tiempo desde que golpearon. ¡El abuelo Riser probablemente solo les mostró toda la casa!

-¡Uuuuuh! ¡Cállate, onee-sama! ¡No me apresures ~!- Raven comenzó a golpear con el pie en el suelo, para la diversión de todos los presentes, incluida la multitud y aparente a su hermana mayor Robin. Aun así, ichijou esta empezando a pensar que ella es linda así. Al final, ella paró la rabieta solo para sonrojarse y comenzar a tocar la punta de sus dedos. -Berolina y yo somos amigas otra vez, así que por supuesto quiero dejar una buena primera impresión otra vez. Ya no somos niños, debo recuperar mi respeto.

-Bueno, no lo harás dejándolos esperar tanto.- Dijo la hermana mayor con un encogimiento de hombros, que solo recibió un signo de derrota de su hermana pequeña.

-O hacer un espectáculo con ellos viendo.

-Espera, wh -... ¡Whoa!- Y sucedió! Una voz desconocida llamó a esa última oración, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, la puerta que estaban soportandolos se rindió y se abrió, ¡haciéndolos perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, justo dentro de la habitación! Silencio, miraron a su alrededor, y sí, todos se sintieron desconcertados por la nueva presencia, especialmente, ESPECIALMENTE, Raven. ichijou se volvió hacia la puerta, y un apuesto, alto; joven rubio que se parecía más a un Riser más joven con un brazo más (broma terrible). Trato de llamarlo, pero el repentino calor en la habitación le hizo girar en esa dirección, donde estaba. -¡A-Ah, Rei-chan ...!

-Mirando furtivamente ... Espiando por mí ... ¡De una manera y un momento tan vergonzosos ...!

-¡A-Ah, mira, Raven! ¡Quiero decir ...! ¡Ahahahah ...!- Rina saltó sobre ichijou y balanceó sus brazos frenéticamente, ¡tratando de explicarse! ichijou salto e hizo lo mismo, mientras el resto de la [nobleza] todavía estaba en el suelo, ¡siendo ayudados por la hermana mayor!¡ ellos saben que Raven solo los quiere a ellos 2! -¡R-Raven, c-cálmate ...!

-Calma, calma...!- Y su cabello rubio se prendió fuego, brillando como un Sol que no existe allí, mientras las lágrimas berserker corrían por sus ojos y sus labios temblaban tan frenéticamente que pensaron que estaba teniendo un ataque! Sus manos de repente se incendiaron, y dio un paso, su cuerpo emanaba tanto calor que en realidad hundió su pie allí. están jodidos. -Rina ... Ikkun ... ¡Yo ... yo ...!

-C-Cálmate, Rei-chan ...!

-¡RAVEN, TENGO MERC ...!

-¡LOS ODIO A LOS DOS, BAAAAAAAAKAAAAA ...!

Y esa era la historia del [emperador dragón rojo] Ichijou y su [nobleza]

EL FIN

...

...

Nah, es broma.

* * *

 **parte 3**

-Aquí, come esto, pero no tragues todavía.- La hermana mayor, Robin Phenex, puso un montón de hojas en la boca de ichijou y dijo eso, y el hizo exactamente eso con esas hojas de sabor amargo, ella ordenaba y pasaba lo mismo por Rina a su lado.

Después de toda la conmoción que sucedió en la habitación de Raven, incluidas las quemaduras de segundo grado en Rina y ichijou, están alí en la sala común con su [nobleza], Raven y sus hermanos. Incluso con todas las marcas rojas en todo su cuerpo, ichijou todavía podía compartir té y meriendas con los hermanos Phenex, mientras la hermana de raven le pasaba algunas hierbas curativas para las marcas de quemaduras.

-Raven, ¿no crees que deberías disculparte por tu rudeza? Sé que estaban mirando furtivamente y entiendo tu furia, pero como dijiste, deberías saludar adecuadamente a tus invitados, ¿verdad?- La hermana mayor dijo. Raven sacó su lengua, y se alejó de ellos, y fue a hablar con Whiswain. Robin suspiró, pero luego sonrió hacia ellos 2. -Bien, me alegro de conocerte. Permítanme presentarme, soy Robin Phenex , la segunda hija de Rhea Phenex y nieta de Riser Phenex. Y a mi lado está Rondoc -niisama, nuestro querido hermano mayor.

-hola.

- _idiota! ¡Es por tu culpa que terminamos así! Claro, mirar furtivamente es la razón por la cual, ¡pero aún así!-_ rondoc e acercó y sonrió.

-Entonces, debes ser Ichijou-san, el nuevo [emperador dragón rojo]! Intrigante. Raven habla mucho de ti.

-De Verdad...?

-... Por la noche , por supuesto.

¡BAAAAAAM!

-¡NII-SAMA, ESTATE CALLADO!- Y el muchacho frente a el consiguió que la mitad de su hermoso rostro explotara por una bola de fuego, cortesía de la hermana más joven, quien nuevamente tenía su cabello dorado en llamas. Dio una patada al cuerpo sin cabeza, que con indiferencia tenía los brazos cruzados, y agarró a ichijou y a Berolina por un hombro cada uno. -¡ **RINA, IKKUN! ¡NO CREAS NI UNA PALABRA DE ONII-SAMA! ¡ES UN PERVERTIDO CON UN HAREM DESDE QUE ENTRÓ EN ESCUELA SECUNDARIA! ¡TODA PALABRA ÚNICA QUE VIENE DE SU BOCA SE MALDEJA SIN NINGUNA! ¡NO CREES NI UNA ÚNICA PALABRA DE ÉL!**

-A...? De qué están hablando, Rei-chan? Quiero decir, no escuché nada. ¿Verdad, Rina?- ichijou sacudió su cabeza negativamente mientras sus brazos se levantaban en una pose de rendición. Rina hizo lo mismo y muy pronto, afortunadamente, Raven se calmó un poco, su cabello ya no ardía.

-Ya sabes Raven. Solo porque podamos regenerarnos a partir de eso, no significa que no duela.- Y el cuerpo decapitado se puso de pie, se sacudió la ropa y se ajustó la corbata, y poco a poco las llamas que estaban donde estaba su cabeza crearon una nueva. Muy pronto, una nueva cara con una sonrisa brotó de donde debería estar, y él chasqueó la oreja de Raven. -Vamos, hermanita. ¿No puedes tomar una broma?

-Nii-sama, no es la broma lo que más le preocupa , sino los que lo están escuchando.- Esa hermana mayor tiene un aura tan relajante, no muy diferente a la de Nemesis, o mejor dicho, es más tranquila que la de ella. Una vez que el hermano mayor se regeneró por completo, Robin lo llevó a la puerta más cercana y se despidió con una sonrisa. -Bueno, parece que Berolina y tú necesitáis un tiempo a solas. Con eso, os digo adiós, pero no dudes en llamarme para otras actividades divertidas. Adiós.

-Tch, Robin-neesama y Rondoc-niisama ...- gruñó la más joven de los hermanos, tomando un sorbo enojado de su té.

- _Ya veo, entonces ella también es una hermana menor-_ Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación solo para aterrizar sobre ellos, y otra vez ella chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

-¿Mirando a ellos? Sí, tengo hermanos, ¿y qué? ¡No significa que te perdone, mirones asomando! ¡Traidores! ¡Doodoo se dirige a las orejas llenas de cera!

-Oh no, insultos florales, eso es incluso peor que las quemaduras de segundo grado que tenemos.- Dijo ichijou con un bufido y para empeorar las cosas, Rina le dio una bofetada justo en la marca de la quemadura. ¡ eso duele! se rasgo un poco, pero cruzo los brazos y se mordió los labios. -Owwww ~ ...

-Lo siento mucho, Raven-san! Deberíamos habernos detenido cuando te vimos hablando con tu hermana. Por favor, perdónanos, ¡lo sentimos mucho!- Whiswain hizo un puchero y estrechó sus manos con una expresión desesperada. Una vez más, ella está haciendo la escena, y no se da cuenta de que está flotando lentamente desde su asiento. Raven la tomó exasperadamente de su asiento y posó sus manos sobre el hombro de Whiswain.

-Está bien, está bien. Está bien. ¡Ya no estoy tan enojado! Solo ... Cálmate.- Suspiró, y Whiswain sacudió su cabeza positivamente, mirando al Phenex con el único ojo no cubierto por su flequillo. la Phenex suspiró aliviado, pero luego los señaló. -Al menos algunos Demonios tienen la decencia de disculparse por sus acciones.

-Un insulto más y te mostraré el verdadero infierno, Raven de la casa de Phenex-. dice la siempre explosiva Guan Yu, toma a Raven de la mano y apriétala hacia atrás. Raven frunció aún más el ceño, sin rendirse ante la agresión. ¡Esto es malo! ¡ichijou siguió adelante y sostuvo a esa perra por la muñeca!

-¡Kan'u, detente! ¡Si lastimas a Rei-chan, estaré realmente enojado!

-¡No me digas qué hacer, dragón rojo de -...!

-Ei ...!- Y antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Natalia vino por su espalda y apretó ligeramente la nuca de Guan Yu. De repente, su cuerpo entero salió mal, y ella cayó al sofá, inconsciente. Todos se volvieron hacia Natalia con incredulidad, y ella levantó una mano, que tenía un pequeño brillo en ella. -Llama fría. Choque térmico, rápido e indoloro.

-Suspiro. Rina, seguro elegiste a los sirvientes más extraños. Creo que es apropiado.- Raven habló aún mimando a Whiswain, y por eso Rina se rió en un tono nervioso, rascándose la mejilla. Después de unos segundos de silencio, y que colocaran a Guan Yu en el sofá, la afable anfitriona se tocó la frente. -¿Entonces? Todos ustedes vinieron. Me alegro por eso.

-¡Teehee! ¡Soy un Gremory! ¡El té y los refrigerios son algo a lo que no retrocedo!- Sonrío a la [Rey] pelirroja, alcanzando la taza de té solo para sacudir su mano en dolor, y brindó una sonrisa incómoda. -aunque preferiría tenerlos sin quemaduras de segundo grado la próxima vez.

-¡Humph!

-Aparte de eso, es bueno que finalmente podamos verte aquí, Rei-chan.- Dijo ichijou tomando un sorbo rápido de su té y comiendo unos brownies. Raven lo miró, se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

-Igualmente, Ikkun. Al menos estamos muy lejos de la malvada matriarca que es Alice Gremory.- Raven se mordió un poco los dedos, y nuevamente nerviosamente se rió.esa es la razón por la que ella quería que la visitaran

- _por lo que la tía Alice no zumbó y hizo algo estúpido para avergonzarnos. No puedo quejarme ..._

EN OTRA PARTE

 _-_ ¡A-Atchoo!

 _-_ Cariño, dije que si querías que te ayudara a espiar a Rei-chan, deberías haber traído una bufanda.

 _-_ No te preocupes, Cohen cariño, estoy hecha de acero! Ahora vuela más alto para poder ver a Ichijou y Rei-chan mejor.

-Oye mira, ¿no es ese Rhea -don -...?

DE VUELTA A LA PROGRAMACIÓN HABITUAL

-¿Escucharon eso?

-¿Escuchar que?

-No importa.- escucharon algo así como una explosión de Hollywood, pero creen que es solo el viento. Dicho esto, pronto se quedaron sin cosas para quejarse, y el silencio cayó sobre ellos. Sin embargo, Rina luego chasqueó los dedos.

-Oye, Raven, ¿por qué no jugamos algunos videojuegos? Todavía juegas Smash bros, ¿verdad?- Esa es una muy buena idea, jugar algunos videojuegos. Pero por eso, Raven volvió la cabeza y comenzó a sudar cubos.

-Q-¿Qué quieres decir con Berolina? como si me gustaría jugar esos videojuegos infantiles.- Ella dijo entre dientes, labios temblorosos y gestos con las manos.

 _-Si no. No compro eso. ¡Claramente hay un control remoto de Wii-U sobre la mesa, y la TV está ahí!_

-Quiero decir, ¡ya soy un adulto! ¡Juego a más juegos para adultos! ¡Como The Last of Us o Valkyrie Drive!

-¡Raven, esos son los últimos tipos de juegos que debes armar!- ichijou escupió con incredulidad!

- _De Verdad? ¿En serio en serio? ¿Qué tipo de infierno disonante pasó junto con ese pensamiento?_ -¡Pero ella todavía estaba con los brazos cruzados y negando eso! ¡Liu Bei-sensei luego levantó una mano!

-La tuya realmente tiene una sugerencia, ¿por qué no jugamos los juegos de la señorita Raven jun ...?- Y afortunadamente, Natalia detuvo a Liu bei-sensei con una mano antes de que la idea pudiera completarse.

-Si estás sugiriendo eso, entonces no debemos jugarlos frente a ti, maestro Liu Bei.- La bruja dijo. Todavía estaban golpeando cabezas con Raven, ¡así que volvieron su atención hacia ella!

-Vamos, Raven. Incluso los adultos juegan Mario Kart o Mario Party a veces. ¡Lord Azazel solía jugar a eso todo el tiempo!- Rina dijo, cogiendo el control remoto de Wii-U y encendiéndolo. Rápidamente, Raven se lo quitó de la mano. Rina hizo un puchero. -¡Moh ~! Ya puedo ver el control remoto, ¡Raven!

-¡Esos son los de Robin! M-Mis propios juegos están en mi habitación, y aún así, ¡ni siquiera los juego tan seguido! ¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer!- Y ellas procedieron a tener una pelea de pucheros, a pesar de lo ridículo que es. Pero, para sorpresa, Rina suspiró, se dio la vuelta y, a pesar de estar todavía con las mejillas hinchadas, se encogió de hombros. Raven parpadeó, ¿era eso una victoria?

-Hmph! Lo que sea, entonces. Parece que la heredera Phenex es realmente madura para su edad. No puedo culparla, después de todo, los Phenex son una de las familias más ricas del inframundo.- Ella habló, mientras Raven parpadeaba aún más confundida, al igual que el resto de ellos. Rina se volvió hacia ellos, mostró una media sonrisa petulante y guiñó un ojo. -Qué lástima, entonces. Quería jugar la secuela de la campaña del Emisario Subspace. Pero supongo que le preguntaré a Robin la próxima vez ...

¿Esperen?

-¡Hah! ¡Bromas sobre ti! ¡No hay campaña del Emisario Subespacial! ¡Solo en Brawl, estúpida Rina!

-...

-...?

-...

-Ah ...

-Teehee ...

-¡u-usted ...!

- _Esta nueva Rina ... da miedo._

Finalmente derrotada, el orgullo de raven la obligó a instalar el Wii-U en la TV, y muy pronto, con Rina, Raven, liu bei-sensei y ichijou, comenzaron a tocar algunos Smash Bro's. La gran sala en realidad se volvió más vacía ya que se reunieron en una fila frente a la TV en el camino, con los cojines en los pies mirando la pantalla, algo así como cuando ichijou se reunía con sus hermanas para jugar sus propios videojuegos. ¿La unica diferencia? Sabe que ni Shion ni Futaba están aquí para lanzar sus controladores a su cabeza ...

-¡Haw-Haw-Haw! ¡Gané contra Raven-chan! Qué día estar vivo.- Le rió a Rina por una raven que se hundía en su propio cojín, saltando de arriba abajo. No tenía nada que decir ya que Raven tenía el controlador principal. Pronto comenzó el partido, y Liu bei fue la primera en caer. Ella se enfrentó a eso con un rostro orgulloso y sin embargo llorando.

-Perdóneme, señor Berolina, porque he abandonado el orgullo del Gremory al descuidarme los controles adecuados para esta prueba.- Y ya sin nadie que la moleste más, ya que Guan Yu está desmayada en el sofá, Liu Bei en realidad regresó a su personalidad.

- _De hecho, me alegro por eso, pero una vez más, ella estaba haciendo un gran negocio con algo tan pequeño.-_ le dio un amistoso pulgar con una sonrisa.-No te preocupes, Ryuubi-sensei. No creo que el [Palacio de Jade] tenga este tipo de entrenamiento.- se río entre dientes, pero Liu Bei todavía tenía algunos discursos más para compartir.- _Quiero decir, entiendo que esté molesta, pero no hay forma de que el [Palacio de Jade] en el cielo, el hogar de Dioses y Diosas, se haya preparado para eso, ¿verdad?_

-¡Los dioses realmente no lo hacen! ¡Todo su conocimiento se limita a los MMORPG! ¡Cómo pudiéramos ser tan estrechos de miras me supera en la guerra de las consolas!

-...

-Probablemente sea por la imprudencia del Maestro Sun Wukong, ya que al parecer robó un satélite para nosotros hace no mucho tiempo ...

-...

- _sé que hay una broma en alguna parte. No puedo poner mi dedo en eso, aunque ..._

-¡Y JUEGO ! Estás afilada como siempre, Raven.- Y el partido terminó con ichijou verdaderamente en el tercero, Berolina en el segundo y Raven como campeón, a pesar de que no quería celebrar esto, estaba demasiado ocupada rumiando su propia derrota personal como para importarle. Rina por su parte dio vuelta y extendió su propio controlador. -Entonces, ¿alguno de ustedes quiere jugarlo?

-¡Ah! ¡Yo, yo! ¡Quiero jugar, Berolina-san!- La que más levantó su mano fue, para sorpresa, Whiswain, saltando con entusiasmo sobre su lugar y estrechándole la mano. Todos estaban un poco asustados por eso, y la tomaron un tiempo para darse cuenta de eso, hundirse en el sofá en forma y ocultar su rostro con un cojín. Eso es en realidad un poco lindo. -¡Hiiiih ~! ¡Qué vergonzoso! ¡Lo siento ~! ¡Olvida lo que sucede, por favor ~ ...!

-Está bien ... Aquí, puedes jugarlo.- Y Rina se apartó de la sorpresa y le pasó el controlador a Whiswain, quien lo sostuvo con cierta alegría en su rostro otra vez. Natalia también cambió de lugar con Liu Bei-sensei y nuevamente, comenzó un nuevo partido. Whiswain es bastante buena en ese juego, y Natalia es incluso mejor, ya que tanto Raven como ichijou tenían que ser más precisos para unirse a ellas.

-No sabía que te gusta este tipo de juego, señorita Whiswain.- Raven habló, ya que ella estaba impresionada. Sin siquiera quitarle ojo al partido, escucharon una risita.

-Heheh ... En realidad, esta es la primera vez que juego con otra persona. ¡Así que esto es emocionante para mí!- Ella sonrió, y aunque todos estaban confundidos, Ella es hija única, así que no tenía a nadie para jugar con ella.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?

-Um-hum! No tengo hermanos, y mamá y papá siempre trabajan lejos, así que nunca pude jugar con nadie porque tampoco sé jugar en línea.- Eso es un poco triste. Tal vez esa es la razón por la que es tan tímida. Jugaron un poco más. -A veces, deseaba tener algunos hermanos para jugar ...

-Tch, créeme, tener hermanos puede ser un verdadero dolor a veces.- ichijou gruño.- _Sí, sí, "compartir es cuidar", "hermana mayor siempre es la correcta y más sabia que tú", "darme una paliza para ponerme resistencia", "ciempiés ayudarán con mis problemas de cerumen", la vida maravillosa de un hermano menor._ Estaba siendo sarcástico, por cierto. Raven tarareaba un tono curioso y volvió sus ojos hacia ichijou.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Tienes hermanos, Ikkun?- Raven preguntó. ella no sabe eso.

-Cuatro, de hecho. Cuatro hermanas mayores, tres de madres diferentes.- Dijo con naturalidad, y Raven estaba tan sorprendida que llevó a su personaje a una cornisa. el gruño, recordando a sus hermanas. - _la hogareño Satsuki, la falso Shion, la dramático Minatsu y la aspirante a delincuente Futaba. Crecer con ellos ... Desde que tenía seis años ... Fue un dolor en mi culo, y de nuevo, obtuve la radiografía de mis articulaciones jodidas para demostrarlo._ -Y créeme, tener hermanos no es tan bueno como parece.

-Suspiro. Aquí, aquí.- Raven le dio una palmadita en la espalda con un puchero sin emociones, ya está tratando de animarlo.

- _¿Quién más tiene hermanos mayores? Raven, Rina, yo ... ¿Yoko?_

-Rondoc-nisama y Robin-neesama no son los únicos con los que tengo que lidiar. ¿Sabes cuántos primos tengo? Al menos Robert-niisama siempre está ahí para mí. Sin mencionar que son mis hermanos mayores. , pero pueden ser tan inmaduros ...!

-¿Robert, eh ...?- Escucho ese nombre en alguna parte, pero no puedo ubicarlo -¿Es esa la razón por la que quieres ser madura? ¿Para que Robin-san y Rondoc-san no sean tan malos en comparación?

-No es asunto tuyo ...- Y ella hizo un puchero. Su rostro se volvió púrpura, y ella hizo un puchero, gruñendo nerviosamente. -Además, ¿qué pensarían los demás si ven que la descendencia de Riser-ojiisama, la ex Playboy del clan Phenex, son un montón de bichos raros perezosos? Si no hago nada, me van a asociar con ellos, también.

-. _.. Realmente puedo relacionarme con eso. Es casi aterrador pensar en eso. Entonces, somos como las únicas personas normales en una línea de hermanos extraños, y eso da miedo de alguna manera.-_ ichijou le dio unas palmaditas también, y regreso al juego. -Bueno, quizás tener hermanos extraños puede ser útil de alguna manera. De lo contrario, terminaríamos igual que Rina ...

-¡Oye!

-¿Qué hay de ti, Natalia-san?- Preguntó Whiswain ya que accidentalmente la dejaron fuera de la conversación. La bruja les dedicó una mirada aburrida y, desatando su jugada especial en el juego, se encogió de hombros.

-Cuatro hermanos menores y cuatro hermanas menores. Gran familia. - escupieron ,

- _¡Gran familia! ¡¿De Verdad?! ¿Es realmente su familia tan grande? ¿Qué estaban tomando sus padres? ¡¿Y nunca se molestó en compartir esta información con nosotros ?! ¡Qué diablos, pensé que ella dijo que éramos familia!_

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué el ... TASHA! ¡Podrías decirnos eso!- Berolina gritó. Desde que terminó el partido, la pelirroja [Rey] Gremory se adelantó y comenzó a sacudir a la bruja por el cuello, que no podía preocuparse menos por eso.

- _¡Estoy un poco molesto también! Sabía que ella tenía una madre, ¡pero tantos hermanos!_

-¡¿Pensé que estabas sola en este mundo ?! ¿¡Eso no te molesta! ¿¡No le importa a tu familia !?

-Eh ... Sola. Desde los doce. Desafiando a otros brujos y esas cosas.- Ella habló con un puchero, soltando el controlador para poner sus manos en una pose de rendición. -Tradición Campbell. Nada más. Al igual que yo, probablemente estén haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Qué?- Rina le dio un signo de interrogación, pero podía entender parte de eso ... Un poco. ella abandona la casa para matar y descubre que tienen valor. Hermanos probablemente haciendo lo mismo. Rina se quedó callada por unos segundos, y se sentó junto a ellos, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas. -Tch, la próxima vez que tengamos un sirviente, quiero que todos hagan una entrevista con él o ella. ¡No más pasados misteriosos ni experiencias traumáticas paralizantes quedaron sin control!

-Sí, en serio. Lady Rias podría haberse ahorrado muchos problemas si ese fuera el caso.- Raven chasqueó la lengua ante ese comentario, y por eso realmente ichijou se río un poco.

- _Heheh, sí, hijinks típicos del harén, se preguntan si hay terapeutas en el inframundo. Probablemente no._ -Natalia le pasó el controlador a Rina, y se quedó sentada junto a íchijou y Raven, y paso el suyo a liu bei-sensei, todavía compartiendo el cojín.

-Hermanos, ¿eh? Debieron haber sido dolores en usted, Tasha Campbell.

-Ser una hermana mayor es difícil. No te preocupan demasiado por ellos. Todavía los amo.- Ella habló. ¿No fue eso un poco contradictorio? Lo que sea, nuevo partido y esas cosas.

-Eheheh ... Pero, aún así, tener hermanos suenan bien- dijo Whiswain, agarrando a su controladora. Rina le sonrió, ya que aparentemente ella es la única que tiene un hermano que vale la pena ... además de las hermanas de nivel universitario de ichijou. liu bei-sensei, sin embargo, le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y sonrió.

-Pero incluso es bueno tener aliados que te acepten tal como eres, ¿no es así? Whiswain-dono.- Esa línea hizo que la parca se sonrojara como loca y soltó un poco su controlador. Trató de escapar, pero Natalia ya tenía su cabeza en el hombro de Whiswain, haciendo que la última se sonrojara aún más. -¡Me alegra que me haya unido al ejército de Berolina Gremory por el simple hecho de que me aman tanto como a ellos! El mismo sentimiento que solía tener ... Con mis otras hermanas de juramento. ¿No es así? ¿de acuerdo?

-...- ichijou se mordió los labios. - _Sí, me gusta ... pasar tiempo con estas chicas. Me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta de lo brillantes y divertidos que se han vuelto mis días desde entonces ... Desde que conocí a estas chicas. Ya no me siento solo. Nunca estuve solo. Mis juguetes, mamá y ese maldito papá mío, mis hermanas estúpidas y ... Nina-chan y Julia-chan. Pero desde entonces, nunca estuve solo ... Pero siempre estuve solo. Ya no ... Huhuh ... Huhuhuhuh ... Mientras dure ..._

-Yo ... me gusta estar con Ikkun y Berolina.- Todos se volvieron hacia Raven, que estaba escondiendo su cara ruborizada detrás del enorme controlador. otra declaración hoy. ¿Qué es esto, una telenovela? No puedo decir que no es bueno. -Siempre me gustó jugar con Rina-chan cuando éramos niños, y pensar que podemos ser amigos otra vez ... Esto me hace feliz. Hoy me has enojado mucho, pero ... Ha sido un día divertido.

-Raven..

-¡Ah, mira lo que me obligaste a hacer! ¡Estoy perdiendo la concentración solo al hablar sobre los sentimientos! ¡Esto es tan molesto!- Y ella hizo un nuevo puchero. Su personaje saltó a la cornisa, y fue el juego establecido, con liu bei-sensei anotando primero. de nuevo, ella ha demostrado que ella es la descendiente del último general. Raven soltó su controlador, suspiró y se volvió hacia ellos, su cara sonrojada y haciendo un puchero. los mira directamente a los ojos, así que habla en serio. -Pero no importa lo que diga o haga ... siempre voy a atesorar lo que tenemos. Así que ... Incluso si exploto cosas de rabia por ti, quiero que sepas, me alegra que estés. Son mis amigos ... Y espero que todos entiendan eso, porque ... ¡No volveré a decir esto nunca más!

-Aww ~, yo también te amo, Raven Phenex.- Dijo la [rey] pelirroja que se adelantó para abrazar al pollo frito, que ni siquiera se molestó en defenderse, solo suspiró y sonrió. ichijou también fue a descansar su cabeza en el hombro de liu bei-sensei.

- _Hace calor ... Me gusta esto. Realmente me gusta esto._

El resto de la noche no fue tan agitada, jugaron juegos, comieron té y galletas, se divirtieron, y muy pronto, la [nobleza] de gremory dejaron la casa Phenex, con un pequeño recuerdo en forma de un pequeño dorado moneda con una imagen de una bella dama impresa en él. Aparentemente, es Drajeena, la madre de Raven.

-Siempre es bueno ver cuánto vale nuestra propia presencia, ¿no es así?- Dijo la señora de la guerra, que tenía que cargar con su propio general problemática ya que todavía estaba fuera de servicio. Aun así, ella no parecía molesta, ya que todavía estaba hipnotizada por el pequeño regalo.

-Probablemente.- Dijo Natalia, guardando su propia moneda en su escote y bostezando un poco. Por eso, ichijou también bostezo, también esta cansado de jugar videojuegos.

-Raven-san también es una buena persona. ¡Estoy muy feliz de que seamos amigos!- la parca sonrió más que nunca, dejando que su propia moneda brillara a la luz de la luna y la abrazara más fuerte. -Eheheh ~. Pensé que todos los Phenex daban un poco de miedo, pero Raven-san es como Ichijou-san.

-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?- salió mal, ya que perdió su disposición alegre en un instante y se escondió detrás de Rina, temblando como un trozo de paja en la madera. Suspiro y el se encogió de hombros. -Pero sí ... creo que es una buena idea, para tener amigos, supongo ...

-Ahora eso es algo que no pensé que escucharía de usted, Sr. oso gruñón.- Rina soltó una risita y pellizcó una de las mejillas de ichijou. la respuesta de este a eso fue un golpe en su oreja.

-Cállate, Rina.

-¡Kahahahah ~!

- _pero sí, es bueno tener amigos ... supongo._

-¡Y estamos en casa, todos!- Rina abrió la puerta de la casa Gremory y, como siempre, había una línea completa de mayordomos y doncellas para recibirlos. Una en particular, Lucrezia, vino a ellos e hizo una reverencia.

-Bienvenida de regreso a casa, lady Berolina y [nobleza].- Dijo con una sonrisa brillante, y luego notó a la adormiladora dormido en la espalda de Liu bei-sensei. Después de unos segundos, prácticamente se deslizó hasta allí y cantó una canción curiosa. -¿Y qué pasó aquí? La señorita Guan Yu parece estar terriblemente cansada de alguien tan volátil como ella.

-Guan Yu tuvo que ser puesta fuera de servicio por sus fechorías, Lucrezia-dono. No le tengas pena, porque ese es el resultado de sus acciones-. liu bei dijo, sin embargo, se pudo ver algo de tristeza gotear de sus ojos. La criada zumbó en comprensión, y ofreció sus propias manos para llevar a la general dormido. Una vez en su espalda, ella sonrió.

-Bueno, entonces, es mejor ... Cuidarla para que no sea un problema una vez que despierte. No te preocupes ...- Ella dice eso, sin embargo, vieron un atisbo de total malicia en sus ojos anaranjados, que los hizo estremecer. Antes de que pudieran decir nada, ella escapó de su vista en un instante, y lo único que quedaba era que la mano de ichijou que se extendia hacia ella.

- _Wow, no puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo, pero ¿va a estar bien? Eh_ -de repente sus preocupaciones desaparecen ya que es Guan yu de quien esta hablando, así que se encogió de hombros, todos lo hicieron.

-Me pregunto qué hay para la cena. Espero que no sea mucho, las galletas y el té ya están llenando mi estómago.- Rina dijo con una mano en su boca. Realmente, uno solo puede beber tanto té y comer tantas galletas. Antes de que pudiera decirse nada, las doncellas y los mayordomos abrieron espacio y, al salir de ellos, vieron aparecer una figura de antera. Una figura masiva que era ... Completamente negra y chamuscada. -¿Padre?

-Yo, Rina. Buenas tardes para ti y tus sirvientes.- Dijo el Lucifer, levantando una mano que estaba en llamas. Pronto se dio cuenta y agitó las llamas como si no fuera nada. Pero aún así, qué demonios.

-Padre, ¿qué te pasó?- Preguntó Rina, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Cohen lanzó sus ojos a todas partes solo para sonreír.

-Yo ... Me cai por unas escaleras en la casa de Mary.

-Pero estás cubierto de quemaduras.

-Las escaleras estaban en llamas.

-...

-...

-Bueno.

-¡Bien bien!

-...

Es posible que se pregunten si se creyeron eso. La respuesta es no. Porque ichijou ya uso esa excusa innumerables veces el mismo. Buenos tiempos...

-Puede que te estés preguntando qué estaba haciendo allí, ¿verdad? Bueno, aparte de mis cosas habituales para hablar con ella, ¡traigo algo que te puede gustar mucho!- Lord Cohen sonrió a la pregunta no formulada, y no tuvieron tiempo de decir nada, ya que Lucifer sacó su capa para mostrar desde debajo ... ¿Una niña pequeña? Una niña pequeña con cabello plateado y ojos dorados. -¡Aquí está! ¡Dile hola a ella!

-Padre, ¿qué?

- _Sí, ¿qué es eso? ¿Quién es ese? ¿Otra hija de una aventura? Oye, Shii-nee es uno, pero mi padre de mierda se casó dos veces más. ¡Todo es posible!_

-Te estarás preguntando si es hija mía y una aventura. Nunca engañaría a mi querida Alicia, así que supongo que está mal.

\- _¡Guau, sí leyó mis pensamientos! Pero en serio, ¿quién es esa chica?_ -los pequeños ojos vagaron por la casa un poco, solo para aterrizar sobre íchijou. Luego, ella continuó mirándolo por un momento. - _Uh, ¿debería darle una palmadita en la cabeza o algo así?_

-Uh ... Encantado de conocerte, como sea que estés. ¡Mi nombre es ...!

¡ZING!

-¡Gah! ¿Qué ...?- ¡Esa sensación otra vez, esa sensación de terror y desesperación que sintió no hace mucho tiempo! Lo que está pasando, su brazo izquierdo reaccionó violentamente en el momento en que trato de alcanzar a la niña, ¡no paro desde entonces! Escucho una risa, y se volvió hacia Cohen, él mismo acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

-Kahahahah! Así que, incluso con su poder sometido así, el dragón rojo todavía reacciona. Qué magnífico. Me pregunto, ¿esto se debe a su vínculo con el Dragón Blanco y Rojo anterior, su linaje Lucifer y Satan o su poder infinito solo.

 _-Espera ... Dijo ... ¿Dragón blanco y Rojo anterior? ¿Lucifer y Satan?-_ Todos se quedaron sin aliento ante la noticia, mientras él nuevamente le dio unas palmaditas a la niña en su espalda, y se volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa de confianza. -Mira, sirvientes de Berolina. Festeja a la nueva guardaespaldas de los [reyes demonio], Evelyn Hyodo Lucifer.

-Evelyn ...- _Entonces, ella es una Loli, ahora. Puedo vivir con eso ... creo._

* * *

 **y listo, originalmente este capitulo y el siguiente iban a ser uno solo pero la cantidad de palabras me pareció una autentica barbaridad así que tuvo que dividirlo o de lo contrario habría tardado demasiado tiempo en publicarlo, sin mencionar que ahora le estoy dedicando mucho tiempo a otro fic que tengo estrenado no hace poco el cual les invito a ver se llama DxD: futuro alternativo y si por si se pregunta issei y compañía si aparecen en este pero no como protagonistas**

* * *

 **personajes**

 **Tomoe Ikuse(** 幾瀬巴; Ikuse tomoe) **)**

 **raza:** semi-diosa

 **alias:** slashdog(titulo heredado), dios perro(titulo compartido con Jin), lobo solitaria

 **cabello:** negro purpura

 **ojos:** violeta

 **afiliaciones:** grigori(miembro), clan himejima(miembro), clan ikuse(heredera)

 **clasificación:** deidad(en progreso), cadre

 **equipo:** Canis Lykaon

 **familia**

tobio ikuse(ancestro)

sae ikuse(ancestra)

kamui himejima(tío lejano)

akio himejima(prima lejana)

 **personalidad:** Tomoe es bastante amigable. mujer joven comunicativa, optimista, con una disposición brillante y una actitud accesible, tanto que Ichijou realmente piensa que podría estar ocultando segundas intenciones. Alice y Akio sin embargo confirman que ella es realmente una buena chica. Tomoe se enorgullece de su posición como la actual portadora de Canis Lykaon, y se prometió a sí misma siempre apuntar más alto que sus descendientes y ella misma. A pesar de su personalidad amistosa, Tomoe dice que prefiere "trabajar sola", lo que le valió el apodo de "Lobo solitario", ella también es una maniatica de las batallas.

 **apariencia:** una joven alta, hermosa y bien dotada de largo cabello púrpura que generalmente se envuelve en una cola de caballo marimacho, ojos violeta agudos, piel clara y contextura muscular, resultado de su duro entrenamiento en el Grigori. Muchas notas que ella es notablemente similar a Akeno Himejima en apariencia.

Ella usa una versión reveladora del uniforme Cadre de los Grigori, lo único que se recupera antes de la destrucción del instituto, con camisa blanca con detalles en rojo y la espalda desnuda, un sello de oro con los nombres de los líderes anteriores de los Grigori y pantalones vaqueros negros con lados abiertos. Ichijou nota que ella usa una correa debajo de sus pantalones.

 **historia:** Un miembro del clan Himejima especificamente de la rama de ikuse, descendiente directos de dios de los ángeles caídos, tobio ikuse, Tomoe heredó de su padre el Longinus de nivel medio Canis Lycaon, que se ha transmitido a través de su linaje desde el dios asesino de la espada destructora original para protegerlo y evitar que caiga en las manos equivocadas. Durante el mismo tiempo, conoció a un pariente lejano suyo, Akio Himejima, y se introdujo el mundo de lo sobrenatural. Por tener un Longinus y también una gran cantidad de elemento de luz, Tomoe fue invitada e introducida por Azazel para formar parte de Grigori, en la cual ella aceptó y se convirtió en una de las mejores luchadoras del instituto alcanzando el rango de cadre a muy temprana edad.

Sin embargo, unos años antes del comienz, el viejo instituto Grigori fue completamente destruido por una fuerza desconocida, Lo último que recuerda es sentir el olor de un dragón antes de la destrucción completa del instituto Grigori. tras lo cual decidio buscar al responsable ya que deseaba pelear con alguien capaz de tal destrucción

 **curiosidades**

\- la apariencia de Tomoe se basa en el personaje Mai Natsume / Hozuki de la serie Blazblue.

-Su comida favorita es carne cocida rara, y ella siempre soñó con pelear con Azazel algún día.

-El nombre de Tomoe es un guiño al nombre de Tobio y una referencia a la mujer samurai Tomoe Gozen. También es un juego de palabras con "Vamos, amigos".

-los pechos de Tomoe son muy pesados.

 **Evelyn Livan Lucifer(** _エブリン_ · _リヴァン·ルシファー;_ Eburin rivu ~ un rushifā **)**

 **raza:** dios dragón híbrido demonio/humano

 **alias:** eve(apodo), evelyn hyodo lucifer(otro nombre), evelyn hyodo ouroboros(otro nombre), elelyin lucifer ouroboros(otro nombre), dios dragón demonio plateado(titulo), mal supremo(titulo), error de satan(apodo), la buenas intenciones del demonio(sobrenombre), milagro anormal

 **cabello:** plateado

 **ojos:** dorados

 **afiliaciones:** inframundo(hogar), clan lucifer(miembro), clan hyodo(mienbro), casa ouroboros(miembra)

 **clasificación:** superdemonio, dragón celestial, dios dragón

 **equipo:** poder del infinito

 **familia**

dios de la biblia(tataratatarabuelo)

lucifer(tataraabuelo)

lilith(tataraabuela)

juzo hyodo(tataraabuelo)

rizevim livan lucifer(bisabuelo)

gorou hyodo(bisabuelo paterno)

biasbuela paterna sin nombre

abuela materna sin nombre

abuelo paterno sin nombre

issei satanas(abuelo paterno)

lilith hyodo(abuela materna)

odin borson(abuelo adoptivo)

vidar odinson(tío adoptivo)

baldur odinson(tío adoptivo)

thor odinson(tío adoptivo)

ophis ouroboros(tía-abuela materna)

liliana hyodo lucifer(madre)

jigen ouroboros(tio materno)

vali lucifer(padre)

lavinai lucifer(madrastra)

yagura gremory hyodo(prima)

 **personalidad:** Estando sellada durante muchos años dentro de la mansión Gremory, Evelyn tiene una personalidad sub-desarrollada, por lo general imitando los gestos y las oraciones de quienes la rodean. No tiene ningún sentido del ridículo, pero también puede ser astuta y de rápido aprendizaje ya que "su cerebro es ahora un agujero negro que necesita ser llenado con algo".

con personalidad bastante arrogante, despreocupada y comtemporosa, mirando a los demás a la vista y pensando que es la más fuerte. Pero también tiene un lado lúdico y juguetón, que se muestra por su enorme curiosidad por saber todo en su tiempo actual y la capacidad de mostrar respeto por los demás de forma peculiar

Al igual que su padre y abuelo, ella también es una maníaca de la batalla, sin embargo, se desconocen sus motivos, ya que según ella, "es algo que no puedo controlar".

 **apariencia:** Cuando se presentó por primera vez, Evelyn era pálida, delgada y moribunda, con un cabello blanco extremadamente largo y un cuerpo delgado debido a los sellos que se le ponían encima. Ella no hablaba, sino que mascullaba sus oraciones, lo que resultaba en una falta de comunicación y comprensión de su entorno.

Después Evelyn desarrollaría una forma menuda, subdesarrollada y linda de una pálida niña de cabello plateado, ojos dorados y pequeña estatura, vistiendo extravagantes vestidos y un lazo en la parte superior de su cabeza, cortesía de Cohen.

Al igual que su padre y su bisabuelo, Evelyn posee varias alas de demonio parecidas a los murciélagos, en total 12 y 4 alas de dragón de color plata con negro.

 **historia:** En algún momento entre los momentos de paz durante la era de Issei, pensando que sus descendientes serían tan fuertes como él, si no más fuertes,el rey demonio y dios de la luz Vali Lucifer/odinson decidió tener sus propios hijos para pelear con ellos una vez adultos. Más tarde se casaría y se casaría con liliana, la hija dragón falso de ouroboros Lilith, dando a luz a una niña con un poder extremo, hija con los poderes Infinitos de Ophis mezclados con los genes del único verdadero descendiente de Lucifer así como la genetica de gran rojo.

La niña crecería feliz y llena de amigos y medio hermanos y primos. Mostrando tanto como la fuerza como sus compañeros, solo sería igualada por su mejor amiga e ídolo, Yagura Gremory .

Más tarde sería una gran ayuda durante el casi apocalipsis, sin embargo, por ser demasiado joven para controlar su propio poder, se volvió loca, ingresando a un estado similar a Juggernaut Drive, y casi hundiendo el inframundo en el proceso. Yagura, junto con los demás presentes del clan hyodo, los [niños de DxD] de ese tiempo usaron el poder del [Dragón Gales] en ellos para luego sellar a la niña, alejándola en la parte más profunda del inframundo, que luego sería el hogar de la nueva casa del centro de Gremory.

 **curiosidades**

-La apariencia loli de Evelyn está basadas en el personaje Sora de la serie Trinity Seven y su forma original en Shirley de la serie Aka Akatoretachi no Monogatari .

-su forma loli es una referencia a la apariencia en la que su abuela y su tíabuela conocieron a su abuelo, su perdida de poderes después de que fuera detenida por ichijou(poseido por yagura mas el poder de ophelia)también es una referencia a como su tiabuela se debilito tras conocer a su abuelo

-El nombre de Evelyn es una fusión entre "Eva", el segundo ser humano y la esposa de Adan en, y "Lilin", que son malvados descendientes de Lilith. Además, Evelyn puede ser un anagrama para el nombre combinado de Vali y Rizevim

-tiene una cinta de pelo que es en realidad una cinta de Akeno Himejima que esta le pasa como un regalo.

-Como Ichijou y Rei, Evelyn está representada por un número, en su caso, el número cuatro

-el apodo de evelyin de las "buenas intenciones del demonio" es una referencia al apodo de samael es cual el "las malas intenciones de dios", al ser ambos seres considerados muy peligroso los cuales fueron sellados en cruces

-debido a la diferentes mezclas de sangre en su cuerpo evelyn esta mas cercana a ser una quimera que una híbrido


	44. una noche con el enemigo

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, esto es un limon...creo?**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]/{hola}=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

-*hola*-transmisones

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **renacimiento 3: una noche con el enemigo**

 **parte 1**

Evelyn Liván Lucifer , la hija del "emperador Dragón Blanco más fuerte" de la historia y el [Dragón del vacio], nieta del "emperador dragón rojo mas peligroso" y la [Diosa dragón de la eternidad], descendiente del Señor demonio Supremo satana y la estrella de la mañana. Ese monstruo .. marcó con una "X" en el pecho de ichijou y sin mucho esfuerzo destruyó un enorme edificio y destrozó la mitad de los [niños DxD]. Uno de los sobrevivientes del [Casi Apocalipsis], sellada bajo la Mansión Gremory, para nunca escapar de nuevo hasta ahora. Y este monstruo es ...

- _Una niña pequeña. Probablemente ni siquiera sea mayor que Sally-chan. Ni más alto tampoco._

-Oh, por mi tamaño, ¿me juzgas?- Ese pequeño demonio dijo con un tono desdeñoso, cruzando sus brazos y parpadeando sus ojos pequeños hacia ellos. En realidad, ¡le sorprendió su repentina audacia! ¡Con una referencia para condimentar las cosas también! -Te tengo que hacer saber, esta forma actual es solo el efecto secundario temporal de mis poderes reducidos después de nuestro partido. Mi cuerpo entero todavía estaba desarrollando forma física mientras luchamos, pero gracias a su inconveniente visita, esto es lo mejor que pude reunir. ..

-Uhh ... Está bien ... ¿Perdón?- _Realmente no tengo idea de qué decir. Quiero decir, suficiente exposición como por ahora, pero a eso, estoy sin palabras.-_ ichijou se volteo para enfrentar su [nobleza] y quizás tengan algunas ideas de cómo actuar ahora, ¡pero todas estaban tan desorientados como el! se volvió hacia la niña, e inclinó la cabeza, suspirando.

-Sin embargo, te daré esto. Tu actuación en nuestro combate fue bastante notable, el actual [Emperador Dragón Rojo]. ¿Fueron destrezas pulidas? ¿Habilidades heredadas? ¿O simplemente suerte? Sea lo que sea, me impresionó.- Ella parpadeó de nuevo y caminó hacia el, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos medio iluminados. Vieron un pequeño atisbo de luz proveniente de sus opacos ojos color miel.

-Uh ... Gracias ...?- _En serio, esta situación es tan surrealista, ¿qué demonios?_

-Como recompensa por tus logros, te felicitaré con un permiso, puedes acariciar mi cabeza y decir que soy una buena chica.

-¿Espera?- ¡Ahora esto se intensificó rápidamente! ¿acariciar su cabeza y decir que ella es una buena chica'? Ya esta tratando de desempolvar su impresión como una noche debajo de la alfombra, y ahora ella le está preguntando eso? se giro, y de nuevo esos ojos venenosos y acusadores lo estaban mirando! - _Yo ... Estoy ... Muy jodido._ -Uuuuh ... Evelyn-san ... No creo ... ¿Uh ...?

-¿Qué estás esperando, actual [emperador dragón rojo]? ¿De verdad vas a negar el honor de tocar a la tuya verdaderamente? Te recomendaría aceptar mi oferta más amable, ya que no la considero tan a menudo.

- _Uf, y aquí pensé que la [repica de Ascalon] era lo único con lo que me cortaría.-_ la mirada de ella se volvió un poco más nítida, y sus ojos opacos adoptaron un brillo aún más brillante. Otra vez, el comenzó a temblar un poco ante su presencia, y su mano izquierda comenzó a reaccionar aún más. - _¿Está enojada? ¡Ella está enojada! ¡Oh mierda!-_ O-Okay, bien, Uhhh ...- Extendió una mano por su cabeza y, como no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, la dejo por un rato.- _Esto es raro, esto es muy extraño, ¡y los ojos que me miran no están ayudando! Uuuh ~, está bien. Toca la cabecita y acaríciala lentamente.-_ Hizo contacto, Ahora, froto lentamente. -Uuuuh ~ ... Buena chica ...? ... ¿Chica ...?

-Uhuh ... Uhuhuhuh ...! También tienes la firme comprensión, [emperador dragón rojo].- Dijo, abriendo una sonrisa mientras continuaban frotando la parte superior de su cabeza, sus suaves y sedosas cuerdas de plata. le retrataron un poco. Ese monstruo que lo marcó para siempre y es un poco ... Linda ahora. -¿Quién sabe? Tal vez, dado que ya soy parte del ejército real, puedo nombrarte como mi acariciador personal.

-Por favor no lo hagas -se mordió los labios inferiores, sintiendo que la tensión aumentaba con todos mirando como si fuera un criminal. Solo quiere dar la vuelta y gritar que no es un lolicon, pero por ahora, estara allí acariciando a ese pequeño monstruo y marcara ese como el segundo momento más bajo de su vida. Después de bastante tiempo, ella volvió sus ojos hacia su frunciendo el ceño. El entendió eso como una señal para parar, así que lo hizo. Después de eso, Cohen se acercó para mirarlos.

-Ahora bien, ahora que ustedes dos ya se conocieron una vez más y ella hizo su presencia para ser conocida, nos dirigiremos hacia ellos.- Sonrió con completa malicia y oscuridad, pero no pudieron decir nada, ichijou solo trago sus últimas gotas de incomodidad para el dúo más nuevo. La pequeña se volvió hacia el [rey demonio] con una sonrisa, y pronto lo siguió escaleras arriba, pero no antes de tocar los bordes de su vestido y saludarlos amablemente.

- _Eso pareció bastante cordial, pero por su sonrisa, no lo sé, tengo la sensación de que se está burlando de nosotros._

-Padre, espera!- Rina caminó a su lado y llamó al [rey demonio] de cabello blanco, una mano sobre su pecho. Correcto. Está Alice, está Nemesis, y luego está él, su padre Cohen Lucifer, la persona a la que más resiente. El dúo frente a ellos se detuvo, y luego Cohen giró su cabeza rápido, parpadeando sus violetas ojos hacia nosotros. La atención fue demasiado para la [rey] pelirroja, ya que se escondió detrás de íchijou.

-Sí. ¿Querida Berolina? ¿Qué negocio tienes conmigo?- En lo más extraño que vieron en su vida, Cohen giró su cuerpo hacia la dirección que apuntaba su cabeza, y paso a paso caminó hacia ellos. Al final, él estaba cara a cara con ichijou, y estiró y dobló todo su cuerpo para pasar justo al lado de su hombro hacia la asustada Berolina a su espalda. Esa aura es espeluznante y fría. No menos del [rey demonio]. -Entonces, Berolina? Sabes que papá está muy ocupado, pero siempre puedo dedicarle un tiempo a mi familia. Mi familia actual, eso es.

-U-Uhum! yo yo ...- Tragó saliva con fuerza por eso, y se agarró fuerte del hombro de ichiijou. Ojos morados se volvieron hacia ichijou, luego se volvió hacia la chica detrás de el.

- _Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de ser la persona más cercana a la que Rina podría entender, porque los dos golpes de aliento en realidad me producen escalofríos, y no en el buen sentido.-_ Rina se acercó a la oreja de ichijou para poder susurrarle.

-Dile que me alegro de haber vuelto a casa, y que ... estoy feliz de que todavía me considere una familia.

-Rina, creo que es lo mejor para ti decirlo.- _Incluso creo que este tipo de cosas solo puede ser manejado por la familia. Por supuesto que no puedo decir mucho porque mis problemas familiares son malos, si no peores, pero aún así._ -Los agarres de Rina alrededor de sus hombros se hicieron más apretados, y gimió a sus espaldas, y al final, el solo pudo suspirar. - _Creo que pueden manejar esas cosas más tarde._ -Cohen-sama, Rina quiere decir que está contenta de que esté en casa, y que está contenta de seguir siendo su hija más querida.

-Oh, en realidad? Bien ... Ella ES mi hija, y como padre, siempre estoy contenta de tenerla en casa. Podríamos tener nuestras pequeñas peleas cuando ella era más joven, pero me alegro de que haya vuelto. a nuestro hogar sano y salvo y con amigos .- El [rey demonio] retrocedió un poco de una manera que podía mirar ichijou y a Rina, que todavía estaba escondida. les mostró una sonrisa, y se dio la vuelta drásticamente volteando su capa del señor de los demonios, cubriendo de nuevo a la "hija de la estrella de la mañana y le dragón que desafío a los dios". -¡En cuanto a mí, adiós, Berolina y [nobleza]! ¡Que el espíritu de Lord Sirzechs te guíe y proteja para lo que te espera en tu viaje! ¡Y tu verdadero actual [Rey Demonio] Lucifer, te da la bienvenida una vez más a la casa Gremory!

Y luego se fue, y cuando Rina se asomó detrás de íchijou para ver que su padre ya no estaba allí, supo que finalmente podría mudarse de allí. Cohen Lucifer, el demonio vivo más fuerte, que no estaría fuera de lugar en una convención de anime. Tanto chuuni sucediendo, apuesto a que ni siquiera lo miraría de otra manera. Pero él realmente tiene un arua de miedo a su alrededor, casi sofocante, lo que de hecho es una señal de cuánto poder tiene. Por no mencionar ... Dijo que Evelyn iba a ser su nueva guardaespaldas, y que por sí solo ... es realmente algo digno de contemplar.

-Entonces, ese es tu padre, ¿eh?- ichijou se volvió hacia Rina, y ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, secando unas gotas de lágrimas de sus ojos. - _Suena como un buen tipo, si no un poco excéntrico y, seamos honestos, groseros. Pero como no conozco toda la historia, no diré nada._ -Parece ... Un poco extraño. ¿Está enojado contigo también?

-N-No, por supuesto que no. Él siempre solía decir que me amaba más que a nada. -El agarre de sus manos sobre los hombros de ichijou se hizo un poco más débil, y ella suspiró un poco, descansando su frente en la parte posterior de la cabeza de ichijou, soplando su aliento en su nuca. -Él y mamá solían mimarme mucho, incluso más que Némesis, cuando yo era pequeña. Él nunca me pegaba, y siempre solía comprarme juguetes cuando regresaba de sus viajes. Nunca me dio la razón para odiarlo ... Sin embargo, lo hice .

-...

-Ahahah ... Sí. No ... Realmente siento que lo aceptó. No importa cuánto diga que me ama o que está contento de tenerme de vuelta. No puedo ... Enfrentarlo. No después de todo lo que dije -. Ella brindó una sonrisa melancólica, rascándose la mejilla y alcanzando su mano para la suya. el fue más rápido y agarro la suya el mismo. Ella fue llevada atrás por esa acción repentina, pero al final, suspiró. -Ese sentimiento ... Un poco se extiende para ti también, Ichijou.

-Suspiro. Lo que sea que pienses que te aceptaré de nuevo o no, no me importa. Me alegra tenerte de regreso, y eso es todo, Rina.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- _Sí, ya no está "muerta", ya no es Ludger, así que no importa lo que piense de lo que es o no es, no importa desde que recuperé a mi idiota.-_ se volvió hacia ella, y su cara casi estaba chispeando debido al rubor masivo en su rostro. el se estoy sonrojando también. Ser amable es muy duro e incómodo. -Y no me hagas repetir eso otra vez. Sé que eres un idiota, pero trata de recordar esto.

-Caray, siempre es fácil. Eres tan malo, Ichijou.- Ella dijo, su sonrojo ahora se estaba calmando y una sonrisa creciendo en su rostro, agarrando la mano más fuerte, como si realmente no quisiera que la soltara.

-Cállate, Rina.- Dijo.

-Está bien, está bien. Ahora eso es una tontería.- Y al aparecer junto a ellos, Natalia los asustó hasta el punto de dejarlos ir el uno al otro. Le tomó unos segundos a Rina salir de su estupor, y por eso, hizo un puchero ante la intrusión de Natalia. Como también ichijou saliá de esa ensoñación, noto sus propias palabras para ella y se sonrojo un poco por eso.

- _Huh, ¿desde cuando soy así?_

-¡Mooh ~! Tasha, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- Lloriqueó Rina por la bruja morada, quien nuevamente se limitó a encogerse de hombros y les mostró una sonrisa, solo para volverse hacia íchijou.

-Otras preguntas. Necesito respuestas. Tsukino-chin, esa chica, Evelyn. ¿Quién es ella?- Ella preguntó, parpadeando un par de veces. Por fruncir el ceño, Rina fue retirada y sus ojos de repente se reflejaron en destellos por todas partes.

- _Ah, claro, nunca les conté lo que sucedió en el fondo de la casa de los Gremory, el lugar donde el [mal supremo] del clan hyodo quedó inactivo por sabe cuántos años._

-Ella te conoce, pero no la conocemos. ¿Cómo es eso?

-¡Oh, Tasha tiene razón, Ichijou! ¿Cómo conoces a Evelyn?- Rina se acercó a el y le hizo esas preguntas. -¡¿Desde dónde la conoces a ella? ¡¿Es realmente tan fuerte ?! ¿¡Y por qué reaccionó el [Boosted Gear] ante eso !?

-Sip. Por favor, respuestas. Tsukino-chin.

-¡A-AH ...! ¡B-bien ...!

-B-Berolina-san! Asustarás a Ichijou-san con tantas preguntas ~!- Y tanto Liu Bei como Whiswain vinieron en su ayuda. Cuando la bruja purpura y su [rey] estaban a punto de arrinconarlo en una pared, la [torre] y el [alfil] lo devolvieron a sí mismos, ya que lo apoyaron en ellos. Después de unos segundos, suspiro de alivio.

-Maestro Berolina, Tasha-dono, podría entender la razón de su curiosidad. Sin embargo, no hostigue a Hong Long tan brutalmente. Podría estar tan confundido como nosotros, si no más.- Liu Bei-sensei dijo en un tono severo, aunque suave, lo que lo ayudó a levantarse un poco más en confianza.

- _Ella también tiene razón, quiero decir, Evelyn se convirtió en loli, esa era en realidad la pregunta sobre mi cabeza, pero luego la mencionó como su guardaespaldas, lo cual no tiene mucho sentido._ -Rina parpadeó un par de veces después de esas declaraciones contundentes, e hizo un pequeño puchero, apartando la vista de ichijou, mientras Natalia se encogía de hombros, pero no antes de ruborizarse un poco.

-Sí ... Mi mal, Ichijou. Lo haré ... Seré una buena chica.- La pelirroja dijo, en un momento realmente lindo. La bruja, sin embargo, les brindó una sonrisa fantasmagórica.

-Una cosa clara, sin embargo.- Ella habló, y todos formaron un signo de interrogación por eso. Ella descruzó sus brazos, caminó hacia íchijou, y luego señaló con un dedo hacia el.

-Huh, ¿y yo?

-Tú...

-Uuuh ~ ... Sí, Tasha.

-Tú ... Lolicon.

-...

-...

...

¡BITE!

-duele.

-¡Kyaaaaaah! ¡Ichijou! ¡Suelta el dedo de Tasha!

-¡A-Ah! ¡Ichijou-san! ¡Vas a rasgar su dedo! ¡Vas a rasgar el dedo de Tasha-san ~~!

-Hong Long, realmente tienes bastante comprensión! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti!

* * *

 **parte 2**

mundo humano, residencia tsukino

¡BARF!

¡BARF!

-¡Kah, kah! ¡Agradable, Salvatina!

-¡Heheh! ¡Mamá realmente sabe cómo cocinar!

- _Todavía no entiendo cómo esos dos pueden permanecer tan tranquilos durante esta situación.-_ pensó kurama después de una cena muy incómoda, mamá Kyou y el resto de ellas, lisa se quedó en casa, obligándolos a mostrar la sala de estar y, desde entonces, ha estado viendo televisión y jugando con la pequeña exorcista rubia en su regazo. mientras que Suruga, la [reina dragón púrpura], decidió mantenerse a salvo con kurama.- _¿Cómo podría ser tan ciega? Ella estaba justo debajo de mi nariz, pero no podía sentirla. Dejo mi propio [arte sabio] a raya varias veces, pero aun así, podría localizar y encontrar un [dragón celestial] al menos al lado de mi casa. Sin mencionar, destruyó mi barrera alrededor de esta casa y ni siquiera se dio cuenta, así que solo puedo suponer que ella es del tipo tonto. Aun así, no puedo ser demasiado descuidado con un [dragón celestial], especialmente el sucesor de Vali Lucifer. Esta chica ... Elizabeth._

-Oye ...- Esa voz la devolvió a la realidad, y tan rápido como pudo, kurama se volvió hacia la fuente de esa voz, Elizabeth, que la estaba mirando con ojos que a la vez eran amenazantes y desconcertados . se volvi{o completamente hacia ella, y ella suspiró. -¿Qué es eso? Estoy sentado aquí por unos diez minutos, y sin embargo, ¿nadie me ofrece algo de té? Eso es un poco grosero ...

-Silencio, [emperador dragón blanco].- Casi siente que la vena sale de su cráneo por esa.- _El nervio, ir al interior del único lugar donde el [emperador drag{on rojo]se siente seguro, y exigente para algunos regales durante su estancia. ¡Creo que Vali-dono no mostró sus modales adecuados!_ -El dragón blanco frente a ella parpadeó un par de veces, se encogió de hombros y sonrió.- _¿Ella se está burlando de mí?_ -Como el rival eterno de Ichijou, no eres bienvenido aquí hasta un mejor juicio, es decir, hasta que tus objetivos finales queden claros.

-¿Es eso así? Qué lastre, pero plantea la pregunta, ¿no crees que hablar tan familiarmente como esto es prueba suficiente?- Preguntó, apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de Sally y con una sonrisa aún más salvaje. kurama no perdió la compostura, pero frunció el ceño por esa declaración. -Después de todo, si realmente quisiera dañar a alguien cercano a Ichijou ... No estarías aquí, viva.

-Por qué tú...!

-¡Kurama-sama, por favor no lastimes a Lisa-neechan!- Estaba tan cerca de saltar sobre el dragón blanco y probar algunas [artes sabias] por esa falta de respeto, pero Sally la abrazó a la defensiva. Por un momento, penso que ella estaba defendiéndola, pero después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que, si peleaban, atraerían la atención no deseada. Suspiro, y dejo que la rabia escapara de su cuerpo, se recosto en mi cojín, pero con esa misma sonrisa en ella. Suruga, la "primera novia" de Sally, se acercó para tirarle de la manga. Ella es tan temerosa como ella.

-Kurama, eh? Hace sonar la campana, pero desafortunadamente, no pude obtener mucha más información de Artie-. Una mano en la frente de Sally, Lisa habló en un tono más suave, despreocupado

- _creo que ella piensa que no representamos una amenaza para ella, y esto es realmente desconcertante._

-Entonces, Kurama-san, ¿cuál es tu relación con Ichijou? ¿Eres parte de su [nobleza]? ¿O no, solo un amante lateral? Nii-chan dijo que no eres exactamente un demonio.

-Él es ... Mi esposo . Soy su esposa.- Orgullosamente declaro, estrechando fuertemente sus propias manos. - _No tengo miedo de admitirlo, me prometí a mí mismo que lo protegeré, incluso frente a sus peores enemigos.-_ Ella fue retirada por un instante, y luego sonrió.

-Esposo, eh? Eso es lindo, Kurama-san. Yo mismo tengo mi querida novia Y mi grupo. Entonces, como pueden ver, también tengo personas queridas para mí. No soy un belicista solitario como nii-chan -. Se cruzó de brazos sobre el cuerpo de Sally y la abrazó con fuerza, lo que hizo sonreír a la pequeña. kurama se volvió hacia Suruga, y ella estaba un poco violeta, haciendo pucheros. se acerco para acariciar su cabeza. -Además, no tengo ... ningún interés en dañar a los que están cerca de él. ¿No es así, al menos?

-¡¿Hah ?!- _Sí, ¿eh? ¡¿Qué dijo ella?! Ella no va a planear ... ¿Hacernos daño? Eso es nuevo. Debo admitir que estoy impresionada de que ella no quisiera atacarnos en el lugar, a pesar de toda la animosidad por aquí, pero declarar que de la nada es sospechoso, muy sospechoso._ -¿Qué quieres decir con eso, [emperador dragón blanco]?

-Tengo un nombre, sabes. Y lo sabes, así que esto es muy grosero de tu parte, Kurama-san.- Ella calló con su lengua, y por eso, una vena apareció directamente de la cabeza de kurama, mientras tanto Sally e incluso Suruga se rieron. -Pero aparte de eso, sí. No estoy perjudicando a nadie cercano a Ichijou sin una razón adecuada. Al igual que nii-chan, solo quiero pelear mucho, lavar el aburrimiento, sin ataduras. No lo amenazaré. o su familia, ni tomar como rehenes a sus amigos. Solo soy una chica normal a la que le gusta pelear.

- _... No puedo leerla, en absoluto. El aura alrededor de su cuerpo es escalofriante y espléndida, y no hay dudas de que ella quiere hacer negocios con eso._ _Pero aún así, no siento ningún signo de animosidad por parte de ella, tratándome así. El propio Ichijou dijo que ella no se refería a ningún daño a menos que fuera para una buena pelea, sin ataduras, sin embargo, ¿por qué me siento tan incómodo?_ -Lisa-san ... ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo creer en tus palabras? Por mucho que quisiera creerte, nunca puedo estar tan seguro.

-Hombre, ¿no eres un presa fácil? ¿Qué clase de tapete pobre es Ichijou para soportar a las personas como tú todos los días? ¡Kah, k -...!

¡BAM!

No dejo que terminara su frase, golpeo la mesa con ambas manos y ella saltó.

- _No estoy enojado ella me llamó una presa fácil, pero nadie llama a mi Ichijou tapete pobre!_ -Diría bastantes cosas para ella, pero luego Suruga la tomó de la mano y la miró profundamente a los ojos, atemorizante, pero resuelta. Suspiro para calmarse. - _Lo que sea que quiera, ella no usó la fuerza por el momento para conseguirlo, así que no necesito hacerme físico todavía. Simplemente no está bien.-_ Suspiro y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a sururga en señal de agradecimiento; en el que ella se sonrojó y se acurrucó sobre ella. Ahora era tiempo de que Sally se pusiera morada. Aún así, devolvió sus ojos a Lisa, y ella todavía estaba sonriendo, divertida.

-Nyahoooh ~, aquí nee-nyan! ¡Mamá hizo el ramen que pediste!- Y solo pudo suspirar de alivio cuando Ginko abrió la puerta con un pequeño cuenco de ramen en sus manos, finalmente rompiendo la tensión aquí.

-¡Oh, genial! ¡El ramen siempre es bueno en cualquier lado!- Y su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa genuina y su aura incómoda desapareció. Una aficionada al ramen, al igual que su 'nii-chan' también. Lisa despidió a la pequeña rubia en su regazo mientras comenzaba a comer los fideos. Antes de nada, sin embargo; ella levantó su mano izquierda y un resplandor azul se emitió allí, que Ginko se sentó al lado.

-Hola, anciano, nyan! ¿Cómo estás?- La nekomata-Demonio-dragón preguntó con una sonrisa de gato en su rostro al resplandor en la mano de Lisa, desde donde pude escuchar una pequeña risita. La sonrisa de Ginko creció aún más. -Oye, ¿puedes oírme, Vali-ojiisama? ¿Puedes?

 **-** {Sí, de hecho puedo, Ginko.}- Escucharon una voz poderosa salir del resplandor en la mano de Lisa, que llenó de placer a Ginko.

Los dos comenzaron a hablar, con Lisa mordiéndose el ramen de forma despreocupada.

- _Esto es tan surrealista incluso para alguien como yo, y creo que Ichijou en realidad estaría volviendo loco. Estaba aquí. Lisa-san no nos hará daño a menos que le demos una razón para hacerlo, y aparentemente, Vali-sama no parece molestar este nuevo estilo de vida, al menos explícitamente. Pero aún así, por ahora ..._

-Kurama-sama, ¿Lisa-neechan te está molestando demasiado?- Dio un paso atrás cuando noto que Sally ahora estaba sentada a su lado en la mesa, sus ojos azules brillaban hacia ella.

-No, no me molesta. Solo estoy ... Preocupada un poco, eso es todo.- _Necesito ser honesto con ella por lo que valga. No sé por qué estoy preocupado, pero sé por lo que estoy preocupado. Sé que no puedo pedirle a Lisa-san que no nos moleste, y esto solo hace que mis preocupaciones crezcan.-_ Sintió otro tirón en su brazo, y vio que era Suruga

-Kurama-sama, no necesitas preocuparte. Yo, si Ichijou-san podría derrotar a Nii-sama, entonces él puede hacer cualquier cosa.- la dragón púrpura tan tímidamente dijo. No sabe por qué, pero esas palabras en realidad fueron bastante calmantes, incluso eso no significa mucho. Sally también asintió felizmente.

-¡Suruga-dono tiene razón, Kurama-sama! ¡El maestro podría ser todavía un novato, pero estoy seguro de que tendrá el poder de hacer cualquier cosa!- Eso realmente la hizo sentir aún mejor.

- _Tienen razón, Ichijou podría ser un poco nuevo en este mundo, pero lo hizo mejor hasta ahora, y sé que solo seguirá creciendo, y yo estaré allí para ayudarlo.-_ Les dio unas palmaditas a ambas en la cabeza por las alentadoras palabras y sonrío. Esas palabras realmente calentaron su corazón. -Gracias, ustedes dos.

-Ah, y por cierto, Kurama-san, señorita Kurama ...- se volvió hacia el dragón frente a ella, también frunció el ceño, y ella se deslizó por la mesa con una pequeña tarjeta negra. Se deslizó suavemente todo el camino hacia kurama, y lo recogí en el borde. -Eso es algo que decidí darle a Ichijou.

-Que es eso...?- Dijo. - _¿Qué es eso, algún tipo de tarjeta de visita?-_ Lo volteo sobre sus dedos, y vio en la parte posterior una pequeña runa blanca. No era una runa común en absoluto, al menos no una que haya visto, pero algunas criptas eran demasiado familiares. -¿Una runa de dragón?

-¡Esa es la invocación del [emperador dragón blanco] a la [puerta de dragón]!- Salto cuando Ginko exclamó a msu lado! Ella fue tan rápido como pudo reaccionar; Entonces realmente es un circulo mágico de dragón.

-¡Bingo! Ese es el círculo mágico de dragones convocante de Arubin . Lo que sea que un dragón quiera, él o ella puede convocarme, o yo podría teletransportarme a través de él, de cualquier manera.- Lisa parpadeó cuando termino de comer, mientras kurama todavía estaba examinando la tarjeta, que en realidad era una tarjeta de negocios. Realmente, algunas criptas son familiares, pero esta runa es tan compleja que es casi imposible de recrear sin ayuda.

-Claro, pero ¿por qué razón quieres que Ichijou lo tenga?- Dijo de vuelta, volviendo a poner la tarjeta sobre la mesa.- _Eso es realmente cruzar la línea de lo que es creíble y lo que es absurdamente loco. Una runa hecha especialmente para convocarla o incluso como una forma de teletransporte, ¡está loca si cree que mantendré tal cosa!-_ se volvió hacia ella, y otra vez ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Kurama-san. Créeme, harás que la vida de Ichijou sea aún más difícil si continúas con esta actitud.- Ella dijo, sin responder la pregunta. En cambio, ¡dándole una nueva duda! Gimió por eso, y sin embargo ella continuó siendo juguetona. Pobre Ichijou; ahora tiene que lidiar con este pequeño alborotador. -No me malinterpretes, Kurama-san, me gusta Ichijou también, y esa es la razón por la que te doy esto. Además ... No es como si alguien como él fuera capaz de lidiar solo con todos los problemas que nos enfrentaremos en la conferencia de paz.

¡RIP!

-...?- No podía soportarlo más. Sin pensarlo dos veces, deshizo esa pésima tarjeta de visita por la mitad, haciendo crujir el papel con fuerza en sus dedos, mientras todos se callaban presenciando su último acto de elocuencia.

-No ... nos subestimes ,[ emperador dragón blanco].- Dijo, sin siquiera notar la nube de humo caliente saliendo de su boca. Ella fue retirada por unos segundos, pero luego Lisa volvió a sonreír. -Puede que no pienses mucho de mi [emperador dragón rojo], y sinceramente, nadie lo hace. Pero no olvides que no está solo en su vida. Y eso incluye a Berolina y Nemesis Gremory, Ryuubi Gentoku y yo, la actual linea Ley de la facción de Kanto. Por favor, considere esas alternativas a su lado, y pregunte nuevamente si realmente necesita su ayuda, y no al revés.

-Bonito. Podría estar enganchada, pero me gusta la actitud de mujeres bonitas como tú.- Comenzaron un concurso de miradas, y como todos se estaban alejando de ellas, pueden imaginarse qué tipo de imágenes estaban proyectando. Después de unos segundos, terminó riéndose y sonrió. -Pero tienes razón, Kurama-san. Qué tonto de mí, pensando que él estaría separado de ustedes. Ohohoh ~, olvidé cómo sus amigos son su fuente de poder.

- _... ¿Se está burlando de nosotros? Peor aún, ¿nos está amenazando? Ese tono de voz no es nada tranquilizador, y realmente, ella está empezando a fastidiarme. Pero por el bien de todos aquí, solo puedo agarrar mi kimono más apretado e ir con la corriente._ -Sí ... Él es mío, y yo soy de él. Y sé que, cuando estoy en problemas, él hará su camino para ayudarme, y viceversa. Y créeme, si estás planeando dañarme, es mejor que revises tus propios aliados y capacidades .

-¡Awawawah! ¡Kurama-sama está siendo tan genial ~! -Sally, que solo podía mirar a la zorra con asombro, dijo con ojos brillantes junto a Ginko y Suruga. Lisa, que solo podía sonreír, no perdió su disposición.

-Kah, kah! Tal vez Ichijou no es el único que captó mi interés. Pero soy una persona muy impresionada, lo cual es algo bueno para un belicista como yo- Ella dijo con una sonrisa, no muy cómoda, y se puso de pie para poner sus manos en sus caderas. -Está bien, claro. Ya no molestaré más a ichijou, y por una vez, me tranquilizaré. Eres ... Eres realmente fuerte, Kurama-san. Así que hasta nuestro fatídico encuentro, ocúpate de mi rival.

-Lo haré.- Frunció el ceño, y una vez más, lisa juguetonamente chasqueó ambos dedos. Dicho esto, se mordió los palillos en sus labios, y caminó hacia la puerta, diciendo sus últimas despedidas. Pero no antes de dar media vuelta con el dedo levantado. -Está en el primer piso. Y con eso, me refiero a la planta baja. Di adiós a mamá por teléfono.

-Hahah, oops? En serio, japoneses. ¿Por qué molestarse por qué un primer piso en absoluto? Simplemente llámalo planta baja ...- Hizo un puchero, y se despidió, cerrando la puerta.

-Ella es ... Demasiado fuerte.- Finalmente dijo, concluyendo todo. Incluso después de todo ese espectáculo, solo ahora podía respirar normalmente, sin sentir más el control sobre su corazón. Incluso con todo lo que dijo, Ichijou todavía está en peligro, si sus 'compañeros' son tan fuertes como ella. Ella también tiene al portador actual del [Longinus Verdadero] con ella, así que tal vez no pueda respaldar sus palabras - _... No, soy yo quien no debería respaldarme en su lugar. Yo ... Él es mi protegido, así que lo protegeré, pase lo que pase.-_ Solo ahora noto que todos la miraban, así que respiro hondo. -Ginko-san, Suruga-chan, Sally-chan. Lo siento.

¡HUGH!

-Kurama-sama ... Realmente ama a Ichijou-san.- Suruga, sin embargo, fue la primera en acercarse a ella con un abrazo de oso, aferrándose a ella para salvar la vida. su cuerpo reaccionó a su aura de dragón, pero pronto se calmó, lo suficiente como para acariciar su cabeza. Ella está haciendo una mueca, casi llorando. -Nunca sentí tanto amor ... Yo ... realmente quiero que alguien me ame así.

-Ayah ~, Kurama-sama realmente ama al maestro. Todavía tengo mucho que aprender hasta que pueda hacer que alguien se enamore de mí de esa manera.- Incluso la enérgica Salvatina estaba un poco sorprendida por sus palabras, ya que se acercaba para parpadear innumerables veces con ojos llorosos.

- _Honestamente, esto es un poco vergonzoso, pero ella tiene razón en eso, amo a mi Ichijou, y soy su esclava por eso. Huhuh ~, pensar que estaría unido por eso, por todos los motivos. Es un chico triste, pero siempre está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en lugar de enfurruñarse sobre su propia melancolía, y para ser justo, el también es muy amado. Realmente ... Me estoy volviendo demasiado humana._

-¡Nyahahah! ¡Buen trabajo para asustar al blanco, nyan ~! ¡Creo que incluso el abuelo Vali estaría orgulloso!- La nekomata, que aún miraba el cuenco de ramen vacío a su lado, solo podía devolver la sonrisa.

- _Incluso me siento un poco mal por cortar la charla que estaba teniendo con el señor Vali, pero a ella no parece importarle mucho.-_ En cambio, ginko se arrastró hacia su dirección y pellizcó una de sus mejillas.

-¿Pero ahora qué, Kurama-nyan? ¿Cómo vamos a lidiar con eso, nyan? Me pondré en contacto con Nemesis-nyan al respecto, pero dado que Lisa-nyan sabe sobre la conferencia vampiro demoníaca, y ella no estará en nuestro ¡Gracias a tus acciones, podríamos estar en aguas calientes, nyan!

-Bueno, de hecho dudo que ella quiera luchar contra nosotros cuando haya ejércitos del mundo sobrenatural que protegen a cada miembro de la conferencia, pero tal vez tengas razón.- Dijo con un tono de voz más bajo hundiéndose en el infierno loli en el que la metieron. Al final, sin embargo, estaba en paz. -Pero como diría Rina, 'esfuerzo máximo', ¿no es así?

Y Ginko solo sonrió, también apoyándose en ella.

- _Incluso si todos los problemas pudieran surgir, nos mantendremos unidos. Sé que Ichijou podría ser un debilucho, pero mientras tenga su corazón en el lugar correcto, podemos hacerlo solo por eso. Pero, de nuevo, solo hay una persona que solo él podrá vencer ..._

 _El [emperador dragón blanco]_.

* * *

 **parte 3**

inframundo, mansión gremory

-AA-Ablublublub ...!

...

-...!

¡SPLASH!

 **-** ... ¡Maldición! ¡Sucedió de nuevo!- ¡ichijou escupió las últimas gotas de agua termal de su sistema y se sostuvo en el borde de los baños para no desmayarse de nuevo!- Hombre, si no fuera por ese estornudo, me ahogaría ahora, ¡qué cojo! Pero creo que eso solo significa que mi tiempo aquí es suficiente. -Tomo otro sorbo de las aguas y lo escupió por el desagüe. - _Esas aguas no son normales, solo pueden hacerse especialmente, no me sorprendería ..._

Cuando cambio, solo podía pensar en Evelyn Lucifer.

- _Recuerdo que tanto Yagura como Ophelia-san la convirtieron en un panqueque de acera, y sin embargo, allí estaba ella justo frente a nosotros, su presencia tan fuerte como lo era antes, incluso siendo nombrada como la guardaespaldas de los [reyes demonios].-_ Agarro su mano izquierda varias veces solo para sentir que las heridas picaban un poco y los músculos en ella pasaron una descarga eléctrica a través de ella.- _Entiendo que ella es prácticamente una diosa, pero esta sensación de inutilidad simplemente no desaparece._

 _Pero aun así, lo hice. Incluso si necesitaba ayuda, estoy contento de poder derrotarla, de que me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte y pude conocer a Ophelia-san. La cicatriz en mi pecho todavía me duele un poco, y será una perra explicarlo más tarde, pero por ahora, estoy contento de estar vivo. Realmente soy ... un tipo con suerte. Puede que me falten muchas cosas, pero también tengo muchas cosas que aprecio, esa es la lección que debo martillar en mi cabeza todos los días ..._

 _Hablando de suerte, fue una muy buena idea darse un chapuzón en el centro de baño a altas horas de la noche. Sin interrupciones, sin signos erróneos de accidentes ecchi, ni invasiones de privacidad durante un chapuzón rápido. La verdad, casi me ahogo exactamente por eso, pero por lo que vale, eso es una desventaja única al respecto. Y la mejor parte es que, aunque literalmente estoy en el infierno, no me encontré con ninguna pareja que lo hiciera. Incluso Némesis-san estaba demasiado ocupada leyendo en la biblioteca y Nero-san está jugando juegos de video con Aria ... -ne e (ugh ~ ...!). Los diablos son un poco más mojigatas de lo que pensé que serían ..._

 _Pero este fin de semana en el inframundo ha estado bien por ahora._

Con solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, levanto una botella de leche de fresa y bebió la totalidad de una vez.

- _Pwah ~, nada mejor que una buena bebida fría después de un baño en las aguas! Se siente bien sentirse bien, pero no puedo descansar por ahora. Esta es la situación típica en la que podría toparme con alguien y sobrevienen excitaciones eróticas ..._

 _Tal vez estés pensando, "pero no son el tipo de personajes mojigatos que te abofetearán por toparse con ellos en el centro de baño, ¡incluso podrían querer unirse a ti!". Sí, resulta que esto es exactamente lo que trato de evitar. Mi cabeza está girando como loca cada vez que pienso en lo que sucedió en la academia de Kuoh, y no quiero perder el control nunca más, sin importar cómo esta nariz mía esté sangrando ... Ah, pero se sentía tan bien, tocando el trasero de la presidenta AAAAAAAAAAH ...!_

¡ _Mantén la calma, mantente al tanto, estúpido Ichijou! Esas son solo las hormonas que hablan, y si me deslizo por este camino, terminaré igual que esa mierda mía._ -Rápidamente se golpeo la cabeza en el casillero de madera y termino de poner sus cosas. Un pantalón corto negro y una camisa. Suspiro, tomando un último sorbo de leche, y arrojo la botella al basurero. Suspiro, incluso con la camisa puesta, el contorno de la cicatriz que Evelyn dio todavía es visible.- _Mamá me va a matar ..._

 _Lo que sea, me siento bien ahora, y probablemente encuentre una buena excusa para ello ... Eventualmente ... Tal vez ... Posiblemente, solo posiblemente.-_ Tosiendo otro golpe de vapor caliente fuera de su sistema, pateo su toalla de vuelta a la lavandería, y se alejo del centro de baño. - _Nuevamente, la gente rica tiene las mejores cosas. Me pregunto si Rina podría hacer otro manantial subterráneo tan grande ... Hoff ..._

 _-_ Haaaah ~ ... Haaaah ~ ...!- Y luego, desde la habitación justo al lado del centro de baño, justo a la vuelta de la esquina, escucho algunos gemidos bastante eróticos.

Pensó por un segundo que era solo el viento, pero cuando se acerqué a la puerta, no fue un error, era el sonido de una mujer. Esa voz tampoco es tan desconocida

-¿es Kan'u? ¿Su habitación? ¿Está teniendo algo por una criada aquí? ¿O tal vez ella está haciendo ese trombón con un solo dedo? Ah, ¿qué demonios estoy diciendo? No me molestaré ni un poco, ella hará lo que tiene y quiere hacer, no doy dos centavos por eso.- Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y olvidar lo que acabo de escuchar.- Creo que seré mejor así.

-Oh, Ichijou-dono ...

 **-** Lucrezia -san ...?- Eso es una sorpresa Viniendo de la misma puerta donde escuché esos ruidos indecentes, la suave voz de Lucrezia, lo cual lo sorprendió un poco, pero no mucho. Ella dijo que iba a 'cuidar a Guan Yu. Por curiosidad, volvió la cabeza para mirarla y darle una idea de la conciencia, pero luego, la saliva le hizo dar un salto en su dirección. -¡A-Ah! ¡Lucrezia-san, e-ese atuendo ...!

Lucrezia, la criada tan obediente pero juguetona de la casa Gremory, solo llevaba un delantal sobre su ropa interior. Su contorno se mostraba un tanto exagerado, ya que desde allí podía ver sus voluptuosas caderas extendiéndose más allá de los límites de su solitario uniforme blanco de limpieza, una delgada cuerda roja es lo único que impide que su imaginación vaya más lejos. Sin embargo, los dos bultos en su parte superior eran un gran regalo, su cabello azul caía por sus hombros y sus ojos anaranjados en un estado de ánimo de dormitorio.

-Ah, Ichijou-dono. Qué afortunado fui de encontrarte aquí. Por un segundo pensé que tendría que caminar así.- Su suave voz se quebró y le impidió mirar más allá en su desvergonzado atuendo, aunque solo su corazón latía más rápido

- _si ella me está buscando con esto, ¡esto significa que no pude evitar las situaciones de ecchi!-_ se trago una bola de sudor por la garganta, pero antes de que pudiera manifestar ningún pensamiento, ella tomó su brazo y lo llevó adentro.

-Adelante. Tu ayuda se necesita principalmente en esta situación ...

-A-Ah! ¡Espera, Lucrezia-sa -...!- Intento pelear con ella arrastrándolo hacia adentro, pero en cambio ella silenció con una mano en sus labios, y lo obligó a caminar dentro, dándole la vuelta para que estuviera mirando hacia otro lado, sus suaves bultos tocando ligeramente la delgada tela de su pijama, y su espalda en la puerta, que escuché cerca, seguido de un

CLICK!

que solo pudo suponer que es el candado de la puerta.

Nuevamente trato de decir algo, pero el escenario interior le hizo callarse de nuevo, Guan Yu, el descendiente del general de los tres reinos, portadora de la [cuchilla verde del dragón creciente] y nueva [caballero] de gremry, estaba de rodillas sobre la suave cama en la habitación con poca luz, con los ojos vendados y desvestida hasta las bragas y el traje chino abierto. Pudo ver los puntos rosados en sus pechos como su traje podría mostrarse en ese estado medio vestido y no solo eso, sus manos fueron puestas detrás de su espalda, y uniéndolas, no era nada físico, sino un par de runas brillando alrededor de sus muñecas, aplastadas como unas esposas mágicas. Un estado tan indefenso, como una postura digna, y no solo eso, estaba jadeando como si acabara de ahogarse, y todavía estaba empapada, convirtiendo su camisa blanca en un desastre transparente ...

-Aaaw ~ ... Aaaw ~ ... ¡Señora Liu Bei ...!- Ella continuó centrándose, moviendo su cuerpo de una manera que parecía incómoda, su respiración pesada hacía que su prominente pecho subiera y bajara y una cadena de saliva escapara de sus labios tan lascivamente. Ella se ve como un animal en celo.

 _-¡No no! Basta con mirar a esa perra-_ se volteo para mirar a la criada que gritaba 'mente maestra' detrás de esta idea.-L-Lucrezia-san, ¿cuál es la gran ide -...!- Nuevamente se detuve en medio de sus líneas ya que noto dos cosas extrañas, mi garganta estaba picando un poco incluso después de un buen baño, y que su voz ahora no es suya, sino de otra persona. Sintonizo algunas veces, y definitivamente esta no es su voz. - _No ... ¡Es de Ryuubi-sensei !_ -¡L-Lucrezia-san ...!

-Shhh ~ ...- ¡Otra vez con las interrupciones! La doncella Gremory se adelantó para silenciarlo nuevamente con un dedo sobre sus labios mientras mostraba un circulo mágico rosa que se cernía sobre la mano con la que lo callaba, y después de eso, se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo. -No se preocupe, Ichijou-dono. Esto sólo es un castigo por la insolencia de la señorita Guan Yu. Y ya que eres parte de su [nobleza], sólo puedo pedirle a participar en ella de modo que pueda castigar a su mayor eficacia. Y No te preocupes, tu voz volverá a la normalidad después.

-.. _. Así que solo así, con las caras más rectas, ella básicamente me está pidiendo que la ayude a torturar a Kan'u.-_ Estaba un poco indeciso, por supuesto, después de todo, es Guan Yu de quien están hablando, pero de nuevo, ¡es Guan Yu de quien están hablando! Trago saliva con incertidumbre. - _Hay una parte de mí que no quiere tomar parte de esto ... Juega, mientras que el otro ... No sé, me pica con solo pensarlo._ -L-Lucrezia-san, esto es ...

-No necesitas pensar demasiado, solo sigue tus instintos.- Ella habló, girándose de nuevo y presionó sus enormes tetas en su espalda, ahora empujándolo hacia la cama. -Si eres como Némesis, no habrá ningún problema para ti.

-Pero aún...!- Y otra vez ella lo empujó hacia adelante, y termino deteniéndose justo en el borde de la cama. deseando ver a Guan Yu en ese estado vergonzoso Trago saliva con fuerza, esa picazón en sus manos, simplemente no se detiene. -Uh ~ ... Kan'u ...

-¡Ah, señora Liu Bei ~! ¡Has vuelto a castigarme más ~!- Ella dijo en un tono de borracho que definitivamente no esperaba, y ese tipo de cosas de repente calentaron su cuerpo.

- _¡Mierda! Ella siempre es una perra, pero ahora, al verla así ..._ -S-Sí, Kan'u ...- le dijo, solo para abofetearse mentalmente. - _Idiota, tienes que comportarte como el General Ryuubi-sensei, de lo contrario lo descubrirá, y sería el fin -_ Respiro hondo y se limpio la garganta, que picaba un poco debido a la magia que contenía. -Quiero decir ... Kan'u, he tolerado tu insolencia contra la [nobleza] de la Maestra Berolina durante demasiado tiempo. Desafortunadamente, no me has dejado otra opción después de los acontecimientos de hoy, debo castigarte por tus acciones. Perdóname.

-¡Ah ~ ...! ¡Señorita Liu Bei ...!- Ella no pareció siquiera un poco afectada por el cambio de tono.

- _Honestamente, incluso escuchándome a mí mismo, Ryuubi-sensei nunca hablaría en este tono, al menos para mí.-_ Volvió a la realidad cuando vio que la morena que estaba frente a el estaba inclinada hacia adelante, ¡ya que estaba a punto de besarlo!

-Ama ~ ~ ¡Castíname, por favor ~ ... yo -...!

-¡Whoa ...!

-Oh...!- Pero antes de que pudieran tocarse, salto fuera de su alcance, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer en el sofá, Culo apuntando al cielo.

- _No, si ella me toca, descubrirá que no soy Ryuubi-sensei. Incluso si ella es una idiota, no puedo correr ningún riesgo._

-Ama ... ¿Estás ahí? ¿Qué pasó?

-Uh ... quiero decir, ¡no me toques, Kan'u! Todavía estoy pensando en tu castigo. ¡Pensar que puedes moverte sin mi permiso, tal insolencia!- Volvió a hablar, y otra vez ella jadeó ante sus palabras.- _No sé por qué, pero algo de adrenalina está empezando a correr en mi cabeza. ¿Estoy emocionado por esto, por esta obra?-_ Creció una sonrisa pequeña pero lasciva, y acurrucó su rostro sobre las mantas. se volvió hacia Lucrezia. -Lucrezia-san, ¿ahora qué? No creo que pueda hacer eso ...

-No tengas miedo, Ichijou-dono. Aquí, déjame guiarte un poco.- Susurró, abrazándonlo nuevamente por detrás para llevarlo al otro lado de la cama, mientras que Guan Yu todavía estaba inmóvil en él. Extendió una mano donde estaba el trasero de Guan Yu, donde ya podía ver una marca de palma roja en su trasero derecho. -Aquí, este es el básico. ¿Cómo corrigen los padres a sus hijos? Debe ser un buen comienzo.

Trago saliva.

El culo de Guan Yu, ese melocotón regordete, firme pero de aspecto tan suave, que se movía solo a cada segundo que pasaba, una tanga blanca y empapada que censuraba todo lo demás, sin dejar nada más a la imaginación. Ya lo hizo alguna vez, pero ahora, por alguna razón, la tenue luz proveniente de la única lámpara que colgaba del techo le daba un brillo bastante nuevo. Por alguna razón, una de sus mejillas casi brillaba debido a la marca de la mano ardiendo masiva, lo que indica que Lucrezia ya estaba Castigándola. Solo mirándolo, reflejando la luz del techo, moviéndose con cada respiración que daría, su mano no dejaría de picar.

-Ama ~ ..? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Qué es ... Hiiiiih ~ ...!- Ella chilló. la rudo y perverso Guan Yu chirrió cuando uso ambas manos para apretar sus suaves ciruelas.

- _Wow, suaves y grandes, una mano casi no es suficiente para agarrarlos. Tal suavidad pero elasticidad, anhelaba mis dedos y correos en ella, casi hasta el punto de desgarrarlos-_ sin embargo, ella volvió a gritar, poco a poco el espacio entre sus mejillas envolvió su ropa interior como si estuviera mordisqueándola, el sudor corría por ellos.

-Hyaaaaah ~ ... ¡Fwaaaaah ~ ...! ¡Liu Beeeeei ~ ...! Haaaah ~ ... ¡Castíname, mátame más ~ ...!

-Lo siento, Kan'u, pero no me dejaste otra opción.- Dijo, pero en realidad estaba divirtiéndose de alguna manera. Ella también es tan fría, sus cálidas manos estaban prácticamente derritiendo sus monturas. Apretarlos, empujarlos, tirar de ellos, anhelar sus uñas en él. Eso continuó por un tiempo, con solo los gemidos de Guan Yu siendo escuchados dentro de la habitación, y de repente, un par de manos aterrizaron sobre sus hombros, haciéndolo parar en la pista y darse la vuelta. Era Lucrezia otra vez. -¿Lucrezia-san ...?

-Parece que está disfrutando esto, al igual que tú, aparentemente. Sin embargo, solo puedo asumir que esto no es suficiente, Ichijou-dono. Es hora de volverse realmente físico.- Ella habló lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo el lo oyera, ya que Guan Yu todavía estaba jadeando pesadamente sobre sus cuatro patas. Trago saliva una vez más, no hace falta ser un genio para entender lo que quiere decir con eso. Presiono sus manos sobre sus mejillas una contra la otra, sintiendo cuán plomizo estaba su culo , luego lo soltó, obteniendo un gemido sorprendido de ella. sonrío ...

-Eh ...? Eh? Señora, ¿estás ...?

¡PAF!

-...

Y luego, ¡paro! No cree que Lucrezia fuera demasiado descuidada al no poner algún tipo de magia amortiguadora en esa habitación, pero aún así; el gemido que Guan Yu dejó escapar fue tan fuerte, que pensó que rompería las ventanas. En el mismo instante en que su palma se encontró con su mejilla, su cuerpo entero se contorsionó hacia arriba y ella gritó por su vida, rompiendo las mantas en sus manos mientras sus bragas empapaban aún más. Al final, ya no pudo sostenerse más y cayó sobre la cama, jadeando pesadamente, pero su trasero todavía estaba en el cielo. Ahora, sus mejillas coincidían ...

-Huhuhuh, un ataque tan sádico, Ichijou-dono. Tal vez eres como Nemesis.- Escucho a Lucrezia susurrar, sentada en una silla al lado de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, dándole una buena vista de su tanga, pegada a su piel. Trago saliva con fuerza y se volvió hacia el jadeante lío que tenía enfrente, recuperando poco a poco sus fortalezas.

-Lo siento mucho por Kan'u, pero este es tu castigo por portarse mal. Piensa en tus acciones, o de lo contrario.- Le dijo, limpiándose la garganta que aún le picaba. No oyó nada más que jadeos, y de ella, pudo ver sus manos detrás de su espalda contraerse también. Gemidos indecentes salían de su boca, pero no hubo respuesta. Levanto su mano nuevamente. -Tu insolencia está a la vista otra vez, Kan'u. Contéstame cuando te haga una pregunta.

¡PAF!

-Haaaaah ~ ...! Haaaaah ~ ...! Sí! Sí, señora Liu Bei ~ ...!- su palma de nuevo chocó contra su suave culo, creando un verdadero efecto dominó en su piel. Por eso, Guan Yu disparó la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia arriba para gritar su ...

¡CAHAM!

lírico, su pícaro que sobresale y lágrimas que desbordan su venda. Nuevamente, sus bragas sobrevolaron con jugos y sudor. Ella realmente está disfrutando eso. La adrenalina se detuvo, y otra vez ella se acostó en la cama.

-Yo ... lo haré ... me comportaré ... solo por ti ... mi amante ~ ...

-Las palabras no me lo asegurarán. Te descenderé aún más, para que nunca lo olvides.- Dijo. - _No sé si esto suena fuera de lugar, tanto para mí como para Ryuubi-sensei, ¿pero en serio? ¡Estoy empezando a no preocuparme por eso! Esta perra ... ¡Le mostraré cómo el [emperador dragón rojo] lidia con pendejos y putas!-_ Al escuchar esas palabras, sus partes inferiores temblaron y se crisparon. -¡Recuerda este día y tu posición en la [nobleza]!

-S-Sí, lo haré ... Hiiiiih ~ ...!- Ella no terminó su oración, no la dejo. Tiro de la tela empapada que ella llama bragas (en realidad es un fundoshi en forma de tanga) todo el camino, así que lo único que protegía su área más sagrada era una fina cuerda blanca. Aun así, podía ver sus labios inferiores crisparse tanto, parecía que estaban mordisqueándolo. -Ah ~ ... ¡Ah ~ ...! D-¡Duele ...!

-Solo aguanta esto un poco más.

Y de nuevo descendió una palma sobre su trasero, y nuevamente ella gimió, se movió nerviosamente y dejó que un hilo de jugo corriera por sus piernas para manchar las mantas.

 _-No sé por qué, no sé cómo, pero cada vez que le doy una palmada en el culo, mi cuerpo se pone aún más caliente, como si estuviera ebrio. Quiero a esa perra ... ¡sufrir más!_ -Su contracción en la mitad inferior, sus mejillas ardientes que se volverían más rojas con cada palmadas, los ruidos indecentes que escaparían de su boca en vez de insultos o palabras condescendientes, las mantas manchadas debajo de ella debido al flujo de jugos entre sus piernas, y especialmente, esa expresión lasciva en su rostro cansado, tan frágil, tan temblorosa, pero tan dichosa y extática. _-Estoy viendo al vulnerable Kan'u Unchou, ¡y ella es **toda mía** ahora!_

-Haaaah ~ ... Haaaah ~ ...! señora, no más ~ ...! M-Mi ... ¡Trasero se romperá ...! ¡Me vas a romper ...! vas a rompermeeee ~. ..! - Ella dice eso, pero su boca solo podía contorsionarse en una sonrisa trastornada y dichosa. Solo se detuvo porque ella lo sacó del trance, de lo contrario continuaría 'torturándola' por el resto de la noche. Quito sus manos de sus mejillas posteriores, que casi emanaban calor de la despiadada descarga de bofetadas, rojas por todas partes y cubiertas de huellas de manos. -E-Eh ...?

-El castigo no ha terminado, Kan'u. No te muevas.- Dijo, tosiendo un poco más alto para que su voz no chirriara. Afortunadamente, ya que ella es una idiota, ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta, solo continuó jadeando exasperada. La tomo por uno de sus codos y la volteo, con el entre sus piernas. Su culo tocó las sábanas, y ella gritó un poco, probablemente por el contacto de los dos. -Ahora, continuemos

Cuando termino de darle la vuelta, el movimiento repentino hizo que la última tela que la cubría se deslizara, y así, sus pechos quedaron expuestos para que el mundo los viera, rebotando libremente en el aire caliente del inframundo. Ella es un estante bastante prominente. Nada comparado con Liu Bei o incluso Rina. Probablemente una copa C, pero aún impresionante. Sus pezones eran tan duros, y sus pechos subían y bajaban con cada segundo que pasaba de su aliento incontrolable. Sonrío, se acerco para darle una rápida en el pezón izquierdo. Por eso, ella gimió ...

-H-Haaaaah ~ ...! Amante, no ... ¡Este lugar ~ ...!- Estaba tan ocupado jugando con su culo, que simplemente olvido lo sensatas que son sus tetas. Soplo varias veces sobre ella, solo para verla reaccionar, intentando desesperadamente mantenerse fuerte, y sin embargo gimiendo-Haaaah ~ ... ¡Amante ...! No me molestes así ~ ... ¡Es simplemente cruel de tu parte ~ ...!

-Hablando conmigo. Veo que no aprendiste tu lección. Bueno, por mucho que me duela ...- ¡Y con eso, mordió su pezón entero! Su reacción fue invaluable, levantó sus piernas y se retorció hasta el último mechón de cabello, gritando para salvar su vida. Después de unos segundos, todavía crispada, se acomodó y abrazó su cintura con ellos. el se adelanto para hundir los dedos en su otro seno, y una vez más, ella sintió dolor en su cuerpo con el contacto repentino, solo para caer sobre la cama. -Ahora, ahora. ¿Dónde está tu orgullo como el real general del romance de los tres reinos, Kan'u?

 _-_ Phaaaaw ~ ... Uwaaaaah ~ ... Haaaah ~ ...!- Ella no dijo nada, solo gimió con los masajes. Solto su pecho izquierdo, dejando allí una marca de mordida que estaba rodeando el lindo punto rosado y una cadena de saliva, y la agarro de nuevo con la mano que le quedaba.

- _Me pregunto qué tan cerca estará del suicidio después de que termine con ella y ella descubra la verdad ..._

De nuevo. Sus pechos, su punto más vulnerable. No tiene tanto volumen de todo lo que he tocado, pero tiene algo de elasticidad, por lo que cada vez que trata de quitar sus manos se le escapaba fácilmente. Fueron tan fáciles de alcanzar, ¡tanto les di a los dos un pellizco y los retorció! Ella arqueó nuevamente su cuerpo, prácticamente ahogándose con su propia saliva, pero incluso por eso, no se detuvo.

¡Acariciar, masajear, pellizcar esos montículos obscenos y verla moverse nerviosamente y gritar como un animal en celo! el cuerpo de ichijou se estaba volviendo más y más caliente, ¡su mente comenzó a nublarse y estaba mordiendo sus pechos como si realmente estuviera tratando de succionarlos!

 _-¡La quiero más! ¡Quiero que ella sufra más! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!_

 _-_ Gwah, ...! Hah ...! Haaah ~ ...! Hah ~ ...! señora ... señora ...! **SEÑORA** ~ ...!- Continuó gimiendo, una sonrisa que mezclaba locura y felicidad en su cara llorosa y quebrada, ya que sus ojos ocultos no podían ver al verdadero culpable de su éxtasis. Salto sobre ella, y agarro violentamente esas monturas suaves a la vez, apoyándose en ellas, solo para pellizcar sus pezones duros como una piedra y volver a tirar de ellos. Tal acción salvaje y violenta, sacó su lengua y gritó por el, sus pechos fueron tirados a su máximo límite. -¡ **GWAAAH ~ ...! ¡HAH ...! ¡HAH ...! ¡NO MÁS ~ ...! ME MATARÁS ~ ... ¡ME GANARE MUERTE ~ ...! ME GANARÉ MUERTEEEEE ~. ..!**

-¡ **KAN'U** ...!- ¡No podría soportarlo más! se adelanto para sacarla de la cama y hacerla sentar en su regazo, sus pechos chocaron en su cara y su entrepierna mojada se colocó en la parte superior de sus piernas, sus caderas temblaban incontrolablemente contra las de el, mientras trataba de apaciguar a su propia lujuria.- _Ella es una perra, ¡pero no puedo negar que es una niña bonita! ¡Eso es tan injusto! Ella prácticamente estaba saltando sobre mí, haciendo que sus enormes pechos rozaran mi cara.-_ Sostuvo su culo en su lugar con ambas manos, y cuando finalmente se detuvo, se adelanto para agarrar esas enormes tetas, ¡juntarlas para poder chupar sus dos pezones! Por eso, ella lanzó su cabeza hacia arriba para rugir un gemido de felicidad total, haciendo que la atracción sobre sus pechos se convirtiera en la conclusión lógica.

¡Pechos suaves y sin embargo, un culo tan gordo y firme! Casi anhelaba las uñas en los senos inferiores mientras chupaba sus puntos meñiques, que se oscurecían con su castigo.

- _¡Solo quiero romperla! ¡Hazla gritar y sufrir! ¡Tiembla y gime por mí!_

 _-_ Gwah ~ ... Haaah ~ ... Haaaah ~ ...!- Cualquier parecido al lenguaje humano desapareció para ella, y las palabras de Guan Yu se redujeron a insultos borrachos.

- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Ni siquiera el orgulloso general del romance de los tres reinos puede resistir al dragón rojo?_ -La miro y se dio cuenta de que todo el sudor y la saliva que escapaba de su cuerpo estaba glosando por todas partes, la tenue luz de arriba hacía brillar su figura y volvía a encender cada rebote incómodo que ella haría en su regazo. Esta tan borracho con esa sensación, que no podía quitar sus ojos de sus labios, labios rosados y temblorosos, pidiendo, sacando la lengua para expresar el pico máximo. Solto sus labios y mordió sus pezones con sus dientes, llevándolos al límite!

-HAAAAAAAAH ~ ...! SEÑORA ~ ...! LA SEÑORA ESTÁ TRATANDO DE COMERME COMO CASTIGOOOOO ~ ...!

Solto sus pechos, y como era de esperarse, saltaron por todos lados, mientras arqueaba su cuerpo hacia atrás y gritaba por el en la dicha suprema. Sus ojos están ocultos, sin embargo, puede ver la expresión de completo deleite en su rostro usualmente estoico o molesto. Al final, su cuerpo se detuvo, con el todavía sosteniendo su figura sin vida y con sus manos hundidas en su trasero, y ella se estremecería y gemiría. Al final, ella se inclina otra vez sobre el y le deja descansar sobre sus pechos. También esta ... un poco cansado.

-Ama ... Ama ... ~- Levanto la vista, y todavía estaba jadeando, sin embargo, solo podía mirar sus labios.

- _La cara que quiero golpear todo el tiempo, ahora estoy dispuesto incluso a compartir algún contacto con ella. No le importaría que la besara, al menos no en esta situación, pero por alguna razón, no me importa.-_ Antes de darse cuenta, se acercaba a esos labios rosados con los suyos.- _No tengo ninguna razón, solo quiero probarla, compartir algunos gustos ... Tomar el último sello de su pureza ..._

¡CHAS!

-...?- se detuvo en el camino cuando estaba a punto de tocar sus labios y siguió ese solo sonido en la habitación que de otra manera sería silenciosa. Por supuesto, la única figura además de ellos en la habitación es Lucrezia, así que vio sus dedos en una posición de chasquido, con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa en su bonita cara. -¿Lucrezia-san ...?

-Ahora, ahora. No podemos castigar adecuadamente a alguien que está disfrutando esto, ¿no?- Ella murmuró, y de sus dedos vio algunos destellos volar. Otra vez esa sensación ardiente en su garganta, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que una agradable sensación de frescura soplara sobre ella. Volvió a Guan Yu y, para su sorpresa, vio un pequeño circulo mágico rosa en el medio de su venda, que en un *

SNAP!

se quemaba allí mismo.

-Ahora cuídala, Ichijou-dono.

-Haaah ~ ... Haaah ~ ... ¿Hah?- Como era de esperar, Guan Yu tenía una alegría soñadora en sus ojos detrás del redil, que se partió en dos y se convirtió en cenizas. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente llegó a serlo, sus oojs carmesí adoptaron una expresión que no era calma, que se escapó en un frenesí desesperado, solo para aterrizar sobre el, el tipo que odia, parado a pocos centímetros de sus labios y todavía con sus dedos en sus nalgas. Para eso, comenzó a ver pequeñas gotas de lágrimas en sus ojos. -¡Ah ...! Ah ... ¡Dragón rojo ...!

-S-sí ...

-¡AA-Ah ...! ¡Ah ...! AH ... ¡AAAA -...!

¡Y luego la callo con un beso! ¡Como esperaba, sabe tanto como los melocotones! Con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos, trató de luchar contra el, pero luego casi le atravesó el culo con las uñas, y ella se derritió sobre el como la mantequilla. Ella ni siquiera tenía energía para mover su lengua hacia el, pudo ver la impotencia en sus ojos, que comenzó a nublarse.

 _-_ Mmmhm ~ ... al

Chuu ~

 _-_... A-Ah ~ ...dragón Ro... Wuuuuh ~ ...- Y lo único que podía hacer era gemir, como ella era derretí mantequilla sobre el, y sus manos aparentemente todavía están bloqueadas por la magia.

- _Lamer su interior así, no sé, pero no me siento ni un ápice de culpable por hacer esto.-_ Lamió y jugo con su lengua, hasta que finalmente Ella gritó de la manera más linda, y se movió hacia allí otra vez.

\- Uuuuuh ~ ...! Huuuuh ~ ...

-Phwaaaaah ~, vamos Kan'u, ayúdame aquí.- Exigió con su voz ahora normal, soltando su lengua y usando sus brazos para levantarla por el culo de una manera que su entrepierna ahora estaba tocando su estómago y sus piernas estaban cruzadas en el medio de su espalda. sus ojos estaban en contra de enfrentar sus tetas y sin perder el tiempo le mordió uno de sus pezones, en contra de ella gritando una calumnia de borracho. - _¿Está suplicando por más? ¿Me está pidiendo que pare? No lo sé y no me importa._

 _-_ Waaaah ~ ... ¡Uwaaaah ~ ...! ¡Agwaaah ~ ...!-Piel brillante, libido incontrolable, carne contra carne, uñas ansiando su posterior.

- _Nunca pensé que sería tan sensible conmigo, pero esto solo mejora las cosas._ -Mordió otro pezón y comenzo a chuparlo, poco a poco mordiéndole todo el pecho, ¡como si estuviera comiendo un pedazo de carne! Ella gimió de dolor y placer, jadeando por aire, mientras intentaba evitar ahogarse con su propia saliva.

\- -Déjalo, dragón rojo ~ ... ¡Esto es tan vergonzoso ~ ...! Ofrecerme para deleitarme ~ ... ¡Viniendo del crudo Dr -...!

¡PAF!

 **-N** ... HAAAAAAAAAH ~ ...!- Un grito ronco volvió a escapársele de los labios cuando volvió abofetear a una buena en una de sus nalgas. El agarre alrededor de su estómago se hizo más fuerte, cuando la nalga que golpeo se hizo más caliente, temblando de anticipación. Sonrío, y siguió golpeando esos suaves y firmes hematomas. -para esto ~ ...!

SLAP!

-¡Me matarás ~ ...!

SLAP!

-Sentir tal dicha ~ ... ¡Desde el dragón rojo inferior ~ ...!

SLAP!

-A-Aaaah ~ ...! Aaah-Aaaaaah ~ ...! yo ...! yo ~ ...! yo ~ ...!

¡PAF!

 **-Me convertí en la _PUTA_ DEL EMPERADOR DRAGÓN ROJOOOOOOOOOO ~ ...!**

Sus últimos momentos fueron tan salvajes e incontrolables, apartó su cuerpo de ella, sus pechos escaparon de su boca y escupió saliva, sudor y lágrimas por todas partes mientras ella lanzaba su cabeza hacia atrás y gritaba esas palabras descaradas.

- _¡Sí lo hice! ¡La rompí! Ella es mi puta ahora! **ELLA ES MIA AHORA** !_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Eh?_

 _¿Eh?_

 _ **EEEEEEEH** ...?!_

-Haw ~ ... Haw ~ ... Haaaaah ~ ...- Todo el calor de antes desapareció de sus cuerpos, y una brisa fría sopló sobre su cuerpo empapado, lleno de sudor y los jugos errantes de Guan Yu. Ella lo soltó, aterrizando ahora en su regazo. Todas sus fuerzas se agotaron, tanto que apoyó su parte superior del cuerpo sobre el como un muñeco de trapo, fuertemente jadeando en su oreja. Trago saliva

- _¿qué diablos pasó? ¿Por qué ... cómo ... podría ...?! ¡Esto esta muy mal!_

-Yo ... lo dije ... Haw ~ ...

-K-Kan'u ...?- Dijo, tomando su propio espacio y mirándola a los ojos. ahora vacios y sin vida, y eso no es normal incluso para ella. La culpa ahora lo está llenando. - _Eso ... No fui yo._ -Trago saliva, fuerte y extendió su mano para alcanzarla. -Kan'u, yo yo ... ¡Estoy ...!

-Nu-uh, Ichijou-dono. No desperdicies tu castigo.- Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, nuevamente una nueva voz se manifestó en la habitación. Volteo sus ojos, y su visión atrapó a Lucrezia otra vez, sus ojos en una mirada represiva.

- _¿Ahora que? ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? Pero acabo de molestar a mi compañero de [pieza malvada]. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?_ -En cambio, ella le guiñó un ojo- _ya que creo que sé qué hacer. No dejes que ... El castigo se desperdicie.-_...- Miro hacia Guan Yu, a su cara rota.- _Ella es una perra, y la forma en que ladra de regreso realmente me pone de los nervios a veces. Pero ... No soy del tipo que haría ese tipo de cosas solo para ponerla en su lugar ... ¿Verdad? No es que la odie, odio solo a dos personas en este mundo, así que no sería del tipo que use esta situación para moldearla a mi manera, ¿verdad? -_ La sostuvo por sus mejillas y toco sus frentes con ella. -Kan'u ...

-Haaah ~ ...?

-Si no me matas cuando despiertes ... te hago saber, estoy dispuesto a ... ' **castigarte** ' más si dejas de ser una perra. Me sentí bien ... ¿Verdad? - Dijo torpemente. -¿Qué diablos significa eso? ¿Qué diablos quería transmitir con esto? Sin embargo, ella lo miró, parpadeó un par de veces y respiró hondo, se derritió en sus brazos y se durmió. La recosto suavemente sobre la cama, y ella continuó roncando. Pero no antes de gemir un poco ...

-Castigame más ... **Dragón rojo** ...

-Kan'u ...

-Eh, Némesis tenía razón. No puedo decir que desperdicies tu oportunidad, pero dejaste que una mejor se te escapara entre los dedos esta vez.- Otra voz lo alcanzó otra vez, y miro a su alrededor para ver a Lucrezia cubriéndose la boca con una mano para amortiguar una risita sarcástica. el gruño, alejándose y sentándose en el borde de la cama, mientras ella miraba a la lancera dormida. -Pero aún así, fue impresionante. Me pregunto si podría hacer que se someta a mis propios servicios. De hecho, usted es el legado de Issei Satanas.

-Por favor deja de hablar, Lucrezia-san.- Suspiro, sintiendo ahora todo el peso de sus acciones en su hombro, la fría brisa soplando sobre su ropa empapada. su propio sudor y los jugos de Guan Yu- _eso será una perra para explicar más tarde. Además, ¿qué me da ese lado de mí? Solo pude ... no sé, creo ... simplemente lancé todos mis dolores sobre ella. Sé que ella es una perra, pero aún así._

¡BOING BOING!

-¡Ah ...!- Nuevamente esa sensación de dos suaves ciruelas presionando contra su espalda, con dos manos sosteniendo su hombro quieto. Esta vez, el contacto lo hizo saltar, cuando el rostro de Lucrezia apareció y sostuvo su barbilla en su hombro izquierdo. Empezo a sudar frío ahora. -Uuuuh ~ ... Lucrezia-san ...?

-Hiciste un buen trabajo al castigar a tu compañero de pelea, Ichijou-dono, considerando todo.- Ella dijo, soplando ese aliento caliente en su oído y haciéndolo temblar. De alguna manera estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera podía alejarse de ella. Sus manos se despegaron de sus hombros y comenzaron a bajar, justo en su pecho, tocándolo de una manera bastante sugerente. Ella se rió entre dientes cuando el gruñí. -Pero, oh, te has ensuciado por completo. ¿Te gustaría tomar un baño y deshacerte de ese olor?

-err ~ ...- _La forma en que lo dice es tan sugerente, acurrucándose sobre mí como si fuera una especie de oso de peluche y acariciando mi pecho sudoroso. Sí, necesito una ducha después de todo eso, especialmente desde que acabo de salir de la bañera, pero estoy un poco asustado de lo que sucederá después.-_ se rasco la mejilla con vergüenza, el calor comenzó a subir. - _Aun así, estoy tan inseguro ahora.-_ Trago sus últimas gotas de arrepentimiento. -No me importaría ... Otro baño

-Por supuesto que no. Es natural.- Ella habló en otro tono juguetón, tirando de el más fuerte y aplastando sus tetas aún más en su espalda. -Bueno, entonces, pero primero déjanos desnudarnos ...

-C-correcto ...

...

* * *

 **parte 4**

Una vez más, ichijou se encontró en una de esas situaciones, sin posibilidades de escapar ahora ...

Sentado en el borde de los manantiales, al lado de la bañera, solo podía mirar a Lucrezia, que estaba arrodillada y aún vestida con su atuendo lascivo de ropa interior y delantal, acariciando mi vara con ambas manos suaves mientras babeaba una extraña blanquear líquido desde la punta de su lengua hasta la punta de su ... Avatar. No era saliva, ya que no solo era algo blanco y viscoso, sino que cuando tocaba mi piel, se convertía en algo más elástico y sólido, aunque húmedo como si estuviera produciendo sus propios líquidos ...

-Allí. Esta capa extra de piel me ayudará a contener todos tus fluidos lascivos en ella. ¿Qué clase de sirvienta sería si ensucié el baño incluso durante esas actividades lascivas?- Dijo en un tono juguetón, usando sus manos para extender ese líquido sobre el hasta que fue como una segunda piel transparente. Después de eso, ella abrió una sonrisa y sus manos comenzaron a acariciarlo.

- _Sus manos son tan frías y resbaladizas, y esa llamada 'segunda piel' ni siquiera parece estar allí. Es como si me estuviera tocando en carne propia._

-Mi, oh mi. Así es la juventud, siendo todo tan difícil incluso después de llegar antes.

Suspiro. Estaba tan en sintonía con Guan Yu, que ni siquiera noto su propio clímax, que me vino por sorpresa cuando noto la mancha en sus pantalones. Aún así, desde entonces era duro y ni siquiera podía ocultar la palpitante erección hasta el baño, donde Lucrezia lo desnudó para que estuvieran allí ahora. El vapor de las aguas termales en realidad está calentando su cuerpo, pero el calor insoportable no proviene de él ...

-Ichijou-dono es muy sensible, ¿eh? Sin embargo, tus fluidos son tan espesos. ¿No tienes un tiempo a solas para masturbarte?- Ella hizo una pregunta tan íntima, solo pudo volver los ojos y sonrojarse un poco avergonzado, es tan atrevida. Lucrezia comenzó usando su dedo índice para masajear los testiculos, mientras masajeaba el eje con la otra mano. Tan frío y resbaladizo, solo pudo gemir por eso. De nuevo, pudo sentir que palpitaba. -Si mi Berolina-sama realmente quisiera ser como Rias-sama, entonces solo puedo asumir que estoy en lo cierto. Tu pobrecito, déjame ayudarte con eso.

-Eh ~ ... L-Lucrezia-san ...- Solo podía gemir su nombre ya que no podía decir nada más y tal vez empeorar la situación. Usando ahora sus pulgares para acariciar el borde de la punta, sacó su lengua para lamer el pequeño agujero en ella. - _Haaaah ~, se siente extraño! ¡Es como si realmente la estuviera lamiendo!-_ Al escuchar su reacción, ¡ella nuevamente le sonrió, acariciándolo más fuerte! - _Se siente bien ~, ¡ella está intentando demasiado!_ -A-Ah! ¡Lucrezia-san! ¡Esto es malo ...! ¡No puedo ...!

-No necesitas contenerte, Ichijou-dono. Siéntete libre de sacar todo. Esto es lo mínimo que debes recibir- Esas no son palabras muy sexys, pero la forma en que lo dice le hace sentir aún más sexy ahora. Cuando pensó que no podía ir más lejos, comenzó a usar una de sus palmas para acariciar totalmente la parte superior, mientras que la otra estaba demasiado ocupada, acariciando su vara y girando sus manos alrededor de ella.

- _Me está tocando todo, lo que con tanta velocidad e intensidad, ¡me estoy volviendo loco lentamente con todas las sensaciones!_ -Apretó fuertemente sus manos en el borde de la bañera, ¡ya que la acumulación dentro de el no podía mantenerse por más tiempo!

-No te avergüences. Solo ríndete a las sensaciones, dragón rojo ...

Gruño una vez más con esas palabras, sintiendo nuevamente los escalofríos en su cuerpo, la avalancha de hormonas corriendo por todos lados en un solo punto, solo para luego explotarlos y sacarle de sus energías. Tiro su cabeza hacia atrás; todo su cuerpo tembló.

- _De nuevo, nuevamente en este tipo de situación, retozando con una mujer en una situación sin contexto.-_ Sin embargo, cuando miro hacia abajo, vio que, a diferencia de esos otros momentos, no hizo un desastre. No, en cambio había una pequeña burbuja encima de su ... Avatar, lleno de un líquido blanco y dando vueltas como un globo de agua. Vió que esa era la 'segunda piel' que Lucrezia-san estaba tomando. Ella misma miraba con ojos impresionados al globo de fluidos masculinos frente a ella.

-Oh ... Oh, mi, mucho, pero esta es tu segunda vez. Nunca pensé ... Sería mucho.- Su calma habitual dijo en un tono sorprendido, parpadeó un par de veces solo para retroceder y girar la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo. Ella le brindó una sonrisa tranquila. -Estás muy sano, Ichijou-dono. Aunque no te recomiendo, mantente así. Podría ser peligroso ...

-S-Sí ... lo entiendo, supongo ...- Tan miserable y tontamente de acuerdo con eso, asintiendo con un aire de incomodidad y vergüenza. Su sonrisa creció aún más.

-Bueno, entonces, si me disculpas ...- Luego convirtió su sonrisa en un beso y picoteó ligeramente la parte superior del ... Globo de fluidos en ichijou.

Pensó que era solo una pequeña broma, pero luego escuché algunos sonidos de succión saliendo de su boca, y luego, ¡escuché un sonido de

POP!

De repente, vio esa pequeña burbuja de semillas cada vez más pequeña, yendo en la dirección de sus labios y dentro de su cavidad.

- _Ah ~! Ella lo está bebiendo, está bebiendo mi semen, sobre sus rodillas, mientras algunas gotas lo bajan por su barbilla y su escote, manchando su delantal blanco puro y pegándolo aún más en su cuerpo ya expuesto lascivamente. Ella estaba prácticamente desnuda ahora, con la tela blanca tan cerca de su piel ..._

La burbuja terminó como una delgada cadena de "piel" que se parecía más a la saliva. Sin embargo, ella no se detuvo. Lucrezia se adelantó, abrió su boca y usó su lengua para envolver esa 'segunda piel' alrededor de ella, besando la punta de su cosa. El contacto lo hizo estremecer, ¡y esa dura sensación comenzó a subir de nuevo! A partir de ese punto, ella comenzó a chuparlo, la segunda piel alrededor de su vara lentamente se arrastró lejos de el en su boca, cuando pudo sentir las últimas gotas de semillas que también eran absorbidas a la fuerza por ella.

BA-DON! BA-DON!

Poco a poco fue creciendo más fuerte y más duro, Lucrezia todavía lo besaba y chupaba, hasta que estaba completamente erguida mientras chupaba las últimas capas de 'segunda piel', abriendo sus ojos y mirando a su avatar, un rubor que se extiende por su bonita cara y sus nebulosos ojos anaranjados ...

-Oh-hoh, todavía con tanta energía. Incluso para un demonio, eso es realmente impresionante.- Ella habló, solo podía reír nerviosamente.

- _Este no es el tipo de elogio que quiero destacar.-_ su reacción nerviosa pronto fue reemplazada por un gemido de placer cuando comenzó a acariciarlo de nuevo con una sola mano, mientras más y más fluidos le eran exprimidos, con ella lamiendo la pequeña cabeza en la punta para ella. Cuando terminó, abrió la boca y cerró los ojos.

-Bueno, entonces, si me disculpas ...

-L-Lucrezia-sa -...?!- Y sin advertencias, ella lo engulló con su boca. Todo su cuerpo tembló a eso, pero a diferencia de Rina, ella no se detuvo. Lenta pero firmemente, sintió que se deslizaba dentro de su cavidad húmeda y apretada, primero sus labios suaves y cálidos dejando pasar su carne, luego en el lugar que me estaba agarrando en todas direcciones, el músculo aventurero que le acariciaba con rapidez y lame húmedo, hasta que golpee algo con la punta.

- _A-Ah! Lucrezia-san me tragó entero. Desde la punta hasta la base, ella se deslizó hasta mi entrepierna, ni siquiera puedo ver mi ... Avatar nunca más.-_ Las lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer sus ojos bastante cerrados, y por el agarre pulsante alrededor de su carne, el noto que ella podría sentirse incómoda con todo eso. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no moverse, porque con cada movimiento, sus paredes carnosas tocarían sus cosas, y otro escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. - _Se deslizó tan fácilmente, y se tragó todo, así que este es el demonio que le enseñó a Rina esas cosas indecentes ..._ -L-Lucrezia-san, yo, si no está bien para ti, p-podemos parar ...- Decir que solo las palabras son locos en esta situación, trato de alcanzar sus manos por su cabello azul con comodidad. No la como para empujarse así, y desde allí, esta seguro de que terminará por dislocarse la mandíbula. Sin embargo, ella solo lo miró con los ojos anaranjados y la escuché tararear negativamente.

Sin otras advertencias, vio un pequeño bulto crecer en su mejilla izquierda, y sintió que algo lo lamía en esa dirección. ¡Sin moverse de su lugar, comenzó a sentirlo! Desde el interior de su boca, ella estaba lamiendo su vara por todo el lugar. Podía sentirlo, su interior carnoso masajeándolo y lamiéndolo por todas partes, tan cálidos y suaves, los ruidos lascivos estaban saliendo de sus labios y la baba escapaba de su boca, mezclándose con sudor, su piel tan húmeda que pensó que estaba brillando en el pálido luz de los manantiales, nublados por la bruma del agua caliente.

-Hmmm ~ ... Hmmh ~ ... Gh ~!- Ella comenzó a gemir, aún con todo dentro de su boca. Después de un poco más de servicio, comenzó a retroceder, deslizándose de su boca. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera eliminarlo por completo, se detuvo y luego volvió a meter sin piedad la vara en su boca. Tan súbito, el lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás con la lluvia de calor intenso y sensaciones, ella continuó moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás y cuarta en esos lentos, dolorosamente lentos, movimientos de felación. Lentamente lo quitó, solo para devolverlo a su boca caliente. Siguió gimiendo, babeando y sudando salpicando todo su cuerpo mojado, ya que no lo detendría, con los ojos tan nublados y desenfocados que pensó que estaba ebria. -¡Hmmmm ~ hm! ¡Hmmmm ~ hm! ¡Hmmmmm hm!

-¡A-Ah! ¡L-Lucrez -...!- Solo podía gemir su nombre, esos embates de placer también lo borraban en la locura, - _¡es como si mi mente se estuviera derritiendo poco a poco, abandonando toda razón!-_ Después de ese movimiento de embestidas violentas, ella nuevamente lo tragó entero, ¡y desde allí, su servicio se redujo a pequeños estallidos adentro! Su cabeza ahora se balanceaba más rápido en un espacio más pequeño, la punta metía su interior incesantemente, ¡mientras que la lengua masajeaba el eje desde abajo! - _¡Estoy buscando su parte más íntima! ¡Estoy buscando la parte más profunda de Lucrezia-san!_ -¡A-Ah! ¡Lucrezia-san! ¡LUCREZIA-SAN ...!

-¡Hm ~ ️! ¡Hm ~ ️! ¡Hm ~ ️! ¡Hm ~ ️! ¡Hmmmmmmh ~ ... ️!- Lucrezia casi parecía ebria, su cuerpo rebotando y una mano aventurera bajando por su entrepierna. ¿Ella también se está entregando? Esos estallidos de energía, llenos de placer y dolor hasta que se volvieron insoportables, acumulando todo en la base de su eje, sus piernas temblando hasta que se entumecieron. En un último coup'de'gracê, Lucrezia lo tragó entera otra vez, y lo sostuvo por la cintura, sus manos lo alcanzaron alrededor de su mitad inferior para poder empujarla dentro de sus partes más profundas. -¡Hmmmmmm!

Y no pudo soportarlo más. la mente de ichijou se quedó en blanco por un segundo, no pudo pensar en otra cosa. Antes de darse cuenta, estallo dentro de Lucrezia, desde lo último que sintió antes era un golpe violento, un golpe en su cavidad caliente solo para luego estallar dentro de ella, disparando sus ojos abiertos a los despiadados estallidos de semilla. Incluso después de todo eso, incluso después de hacerlo con Guan Yu y el último servicio, no pudo dejar de disparar dentro de ella. Con cada explosión, vio que sus ojos se vuelven cada vez más desenfocados, su garganta intenta tragar cada gota de ella, solo sus mejillas se expanden y un poco de un líquido bastante viscoso escapa de sus labios y mancha su bello rostro.

Finalmente, lanzo su último disparo después de largos segundos de incesante orgasmo, y casi perdió el control de su cuerpo debido al cansancio y al éxtasis. La cordura se arrastró lentamente de regreso a su cráneo, y miro hacia abajo a la criada sin esperanza en sus rodillas. Sus ojos estaban nublados, y ella no se movería ni una pulgada, a menos que usted cuente los movimientos lentos y pasivos de su garganta, tratando de tragar hasta la última gota de esencia. Los vagos sonidos deglutorios resonaban en las aguas silenciosas, sus ojos naranjas todavía desenfocadas, pero con determinación mirando la vara, su boca rebosante de semen.

Al final, ella se deslizó fuera de su boca, y con un

Chu ~

ella se desconectó de el, formando una pequeña cadena de sustancia blanca entre ellos. Cerró los ojos, lamió el semen corriendo alrededor de sus labios, y luego trago, Abrió una sonrisa tranquila.

-Haaaah ~ ... Haaaah ~ ... Phew ~ ...- Estaba sin aliento, lentamente moviendo sus ojos hacia el nublado techo de vapor blanco. Al menos ahora; con todo terminado, podía pensar con claridad otra vez ... ¡Pero otra vez sintió la lengua húmeda y aventurera frotándose contra el! -¡Ah, Lucrezia-san ...!

-Ahora, no te muevas, Ichijou-dono. Déjame limpiar la tierra que causé. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.- Ella gimió, lamiendo toda la mancha que se extendió por todo su ser, muriendo de blanco en su propia lengua. Estaba cansado y sin fuerzas, así que tuvo que abrazarle mientras ... Limpiaba esa parte de el. Primero debajo del glande, luego a través de la base hasta la punta, frotando la parte posterior de la lengua sobre la parte superior. Un escalofrío aún resonaba en su cuerpo, a pesar de que ya no le estaba poniendo difícil. Lucrezia tocó con su punta el pequeño conjunto en la parte superior de la cabeza, luego lo besó, encantador chupando y haciéndole más débil a eso. A pesar de ser un acto lascivo, parecía muy pacífica y profesional.

- _Me pregunto si ella le hizo eso a alguien más.-_ Ella terminó su picoteo

POP!

y suspiró, sacando la lengua para mostrarle las cosas pegajosas solo para tragarlas de nuevo. Su mano alcanzó a su avatar nuevamente para acariciarlo unas cuantas veces, y a pesar de las dolorosas descargas eléctricas de placer, todavía estaba flácido.

-Phew ~ ... Supongo que incluso el legendario [emperador dragón rojo] tiene sus límites.

-Es porque Lucrezia-san es demasiado enérgica ...- Hizo un puchero, apartando la mirada de su alegre sonrisa, deslizándose hasta que estuve sentada en el suelo para poder sostenerle en la bañera en lugar de caer en los muelles. - _No estoy enojado en absoluto, sin embargo, no puedo ser. Pero al menos hemos terminado antes de que pudiera perder completamente el control y hacer ... algo para ella.-_ Ella soltó una risita, y el gruño por eso. Escuché un sonido

POP!

Que le hizo mirar hacia atrás. Había una botella destapada de loción corporal en su mano, que apretó ligeramente para extraer un poco de jabón de ella.

-H-Huh ~ ... ¿Lucrezia-san ...?

-Ahora que hemos terminado, esa es la segunda parte de mi trabajo como sirviente, déjame lavarte.- Trago saliva y se mordío el labio inferior.

- _Ser lavado por Lucrezia-san ... No parece tan malo.-_ Trato de sacudir todos los pensamientos eróticos que lentamente llenaban su cabeza con el escenario, pero en lugar de usar una esponja o sus manos, la doncella vertió la loción en su escote, humedeciéndose aún más el delantal, tan empapado y pegado a su pecho, era casi una segunda piel. Desde allí podía ver toda la figura detrás de la tela blanca, sus pezones duros, pechos suaves, el contorno de su estómago delgado, lindo ombligo y huesos de su cintura. Soltó una nube de humo por todo el calor que esa figura le estaba dando, y sin palabras, se arrastró sobre el, tan cerca que tocaban cuerpos uno contra el otro, su cuerpo empapado en frío lo hizo gemir. Mordió sus labios inferiores y Lucrezia lo abrazó con su cuerpo empapado en loción. Incluso con el delantal entre ellos, el pecho de ichijou todavía podía sentir lo difícil que era.

-No te muevas, ichijou-dono. No vamos a desperdiciar jabón, ¿verdad?

-Uuuuh ... ¿No ...?- Abrió una sonrisa incomoda y forzada con nerviosismo, levantando ambas manos para parecer lo más inofensivo posible. Ella continuó sonriendo, y cerrando sus brazos detrás de su nuca, comenzó a frotar su cuerpo semi-desnudo sobre el. - _Ah, su cuerpo es muy suave y cálido. Es como tener una manta por todo mi cuerpo, creando algo de espuma con toda la fricción entre nosotros. Puedo sentir dos cosas duras trazando líneas verticales sobre mi pecho, luego espirales, círculos, y finalmente empujando más profundo, seguidas por suaves quemaduras en mí. Cada vez que se deslizaba sobre mi entrepierna, un dolor sordo haría que mi cuerpo se contrajera y doblara mis piernas hacia mi cuerpo._ -Mientras tanto, su rodilla se dobló de tal manera que termino tocando algo con ella, lo que hizo que Lucrezia se detuviera y gimiera.

-Huuuh ~ ...- Ese lindo gemido, un momento de debilidad viniendo de ella. ichijou volvió al mundo, y noto que su rodilla izquierda terminaba entre sus piernas. Respiro hondo y uso su fuerza para empujarla nuevamente allí. Por eso, ella gimió y su cuerpo entero tembló ligeramente. -Hyuh ~ ... Huhuhuh ~, incluso como tal, tu lado sádico aún florece. Pensé que eras uno sin esperanza, pero eres bastante peligroso, Ichijou-dono.

- _... de nuevo, no tengo idea si esto es un cumplido o no.-_ Ella solo reanudó su servicio en el, frotando su cuerpo sobre el y haciéndolo gemir de dolor y placer. - _Tal cuerpo suave y contacto frío. Pero aun así ... Falta algo. Algo más por esto._ -con la piel ...

-¿Eh ...?- Esas palabras incomprensibles escaparon de sis labios, y su respuesta a eso fue para evitar que se frotara. Parpadeé una, dos veces, y la miro hacia atrás, completamente despierta. ¿Qué demonios acabo de decir?

-Uuuuh ~ ... Lucrezia-san ... Podrías, quiero decir ... ¿Podrías hacerlo ...sin el delantal ?- Dijo sin pensar después. Todavía sostenía esa postura indefensa, con ambas manos en el aire. - _An, ¿fui demasiado descuidado? Dije esas palabras sin pensar, otra vez dejando que mi libido hablara más fuerte. Uh ... Sé que ella podría odiarme ahora, pero en esta hora y momento, no debería perder este tipo de oportunidad ... ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, solo estoy siendo audaz, ¿verdad?-_ Ella continuó mirándolo fijamente, inmóvil.

-...

- _Ella realmente está empezando a asustarme. Oh mierda. Pedí demasiado, ¿no? ¡Malditas hormonas!_ -Ella abrió su cerradura en su nuca y deslizó ambos brazos sobre su pecho para alejarse de el y apoyarse en su regazo. sus labios temblaron, mirando sus ojos anaranjados brillando bajo el flequillo azul. Sin embargo, vio las puntas de sus labios curvarse hacia arriba, y un golpe de su nariz.

-Era natural para mí hacer esto. Sin embargo, estás siendo tan exigente ... Eres realmente peligroso, ichijou-dono.

- _¿Funcionó?_ -Sin descartar su postura en la parte superior de su regazo, sus esbeltas manos tomaron su propia nuca, una empujando su largo cabello sobre uno de sus hombros mientras la otra sostenía los hilos de su delantal. Oyó el chasquido de una tela, su mano libre se extendía hasta el límite, y luego, soltó los dos soportes blancos, que se deslizaron desde su clavícula hacia abajo. El delantal pegado se veía como si se hubiera desprendido de ella, revelando esos melones empapados, rebotando lejos de la apretada y suave prisión. El delantal ahora estaba sobre su regazo, y otra vez ella saltó hacia el, alisando sus suaves pechos y su piel húmeda sobre el. Temblor en su espina dorsal, golpe frío en la parte posterior de su cuello. La repentina y fría atmósfera lo hizo moverse incómodamente, y por instinto, su rodilla volvió a pinchar sus bragas. En lugar de quitársela, comenzó a frotarla para sentir su humedad allí.

El roce en su pecho me creó más y más espuma, que se extendió por sus hombros y espalda con sus manos y brazos. Al estar tan cerca de ella, pudo sentir el dulce aroma de su cuerpo, que por alguna razón realmente estaba devolviendo algo de su energía. Siente que se está derritiendo sobre el, como una manta cálida y húmeda, y le gusta un poco. Continuó embriagándose con su piel suave y su tacto rápido pero suave, hasta que lo tomó de las dos manos para mirar sus ojos anaranjados y sacó la lengua, moviendo la lengua hacia arriba y hacia abajo como una víbora lasciva. No sabe por qué, estaba tan borracho con su aroma que también saco la lengua para tratar de tocar la de ella. Escucho una risita y tocaron la mucosa. incluso su lengua es un poco fría ...

-Phwaaah ~ ... Phaaaah ~ ...

Chu ~

-... ¿Huh ...?- Continuaron masajeandose oralmente, pero cuando penso que se besarían, su lengua bajó y comenzó a lamer sus labios inferiores. También fui más abajo y de nuevo se lamió la lengua, pero luego, sintió algo gracioso allí, había algo glosado en sus labios inferiores- _como tal vez manteca de cacao? Otra segunda piel? Espera, ¿no es ahí donde suelo morder?_ -Miro hacia abajo sobre sus cuerpos, y forzándose a ignorar su cuerpo semidesnudo, vio que, debajo de la espuma a su alrededor, vio que ya no tenía cicatrices en su cuerpo, excepto la grande en su pecho. De hecho, en todos los lugares donde ella se frotó con el, ¡estaba libre de cortes y cicatrices! -W-Wow, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Dónde están mis cicatrices ...?

-Ah, así que te diste cuenta más rápido de lo que esperaba.- Dijo, otra vez usando sus brazos para alejarse de el, dándole una mejor vista de su cuerpo casi desnudo, y pasando un dedo por su piel, sacando de ella una pequeña sustancia viscosa transparente. la medicación del [anillo de súcubo]-Utilizando mis especiales habilidades heredadas, junto con el [anillo de súcubo], puedo curar esas cicatrices tuyas sin mucho problema, aunque esa en tu pecho aparentemente está fuera de mi alcance. Aún así, sería más fácil explicar tu condición física. por ahora, para su familia humana, ¿verdad?

-Ya veo ... Muchas gracias ... - Dijo en voz baja, finalmente pudiendo moverse completamente. su pecho y su estómago, más los muslos estaban limpios de las cicatrices trastornadas previas que sus batallas le marcaron, excepto la que tenía forma de X en el medio de mi pecho. ese es el poder del blanco sobre el. Lucrezia luego tomó su mano, y lo ayudó a extender su brazo para que ella reanudara su servicio, pasando la loción y las manos y haciendo más espuma, esa misma sustancia pasando sobre sus cicatrices y cubriéndolas hasta que no hubo más. -Wow ~ ...

-Huhuh ~, a pesar de tu cara, llevas un olor varonil. Me hace sentir un poco de envidia.- Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, que lo sacó de su estado de embriaguez y la miró. lo besó ligeramente allí y luego reanudó su servicio.

- _¿Envidioso de mí? ¿Solo porque soy un chico? Wow, eso es lo primero. Solía preguntarme mucho si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si fuera una niña. Quizás todavía sería la amiga de Julia-chan y Nina-chan, y papá dejaría de molestarme. No pensar que tal vez mis hermanas nunca me tratarían como si me estuvieran tratando ahora._ -Suspiré. _Lucrezia-san ... No tienes idea._

-Realmente, realmente. Ojalá pudiera haber nacido hombre ... Para mi Némesis.

Tomo una respiración profunda por eso.

- _Ella realmente ama a Nemesis-san ¿no es así? Nacido para casarse con una heredera, solo para nacer como una mujer y ser reducido a un sirviente. Quiero decir, sé que los Gremory aman a sus sirvientes y puedo ver que ella está feliz así, pero aún así, Lucrezia-san es demasiado hermosa para ser eso._ -Trago saliva- _... Ella es realmente hermosa._

BOING!

-Hyuh ~ ...- Dio un brusco chasquido cuando Lucrezia gimió, y cuando volvió en si, vio que la habían devuelto, incluso un poco sorprendida, y mirando hacia abajo ... su mano terminó tocando a uno de sus pechos. Apreto ligeramente, y sí, estaba con una de sus manos en sus pechos.

- _¡Oh, mierda! Estaba tan ... ¡No! Maldita sea, estoy realmente al límite hoy, ¡qué diablos!_ -¡A-Ah! ¡Lo siento, Lucrezia-san! ¡Es solo ...! ¡Fue un accidente ...!- Trato de quitar la mano de sus pechos, tratando de explicarse a si mismo, sin importar cuán inútil pudiera ser, sin embargo, algo tiró de su mano en su lugar. Miro allí, y fue la misma Lucrezia quien lo estaba sosteniendo por la muñeca. No solo eso, ¡ella lo tomó de la otra mano para tocar su otro pecho! -¡Ah! ¿Qué ...?

-Será ... más fácil de esa manera. Solo mantén tus brazos quietos, y terminaré tu parte superior.- Comentó, sus manos ahora sosteniéndolo de los brazos, pasando sus manchadas manos en sudor, loción y su propia piel derretida, a través de todo. Esta recuperando su energía con solo frotarme con sus brazos, pero esa maldita medicina de Succubus probablemente está trabajando, no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que sus manos estaban enterradas en sus pechos. Apreto ligeramente esas ciruelas, y una descarga eléctrica lo atravesó. -Huh ~ ...

- _Son tan suaves, los pechos más suaves que he tocado. Estaban empapados, sentía que estaba tocando dos sacos eróticos de agua-_. se estaba frotando los brazos mientras le frotaba los pechos con tanta ferocidad, uno podría pensar que estaba tratando de ordeñarla. Apretándolos uno contra el otro y en sus manos, sin cansarlos, ya que eran muy suaves. Con cada presión y masaje, Lucrezia gemía en silencio, y era lindo, el sudor y la loción iban a todas partes desde que empezó a frotarlos más fuerte, solo noto eso cuando comenzó a amortiguar los ruidos indecentes de su boca mordiéndola labios inferiores - _Tal vez si yo ...-_ puso su dedo índice sobre sus pezones para meterlos en sus pechos, luego los masajeó alrededor de esos lindos puntos rosados, aún tanteándola de una manera en que estaba casi lactando ...

-Phwaaah ~ ... Huhuhuh ~, entonces eres un amante de los pecho, Ichijou-dono. Creo que algunas cosas nunca cambian.- Ella dijo, todavía frotando sus manos sobre el.

- _No, no mucho, pero por alguna razón, sus pechos simplemente no dejan de llamarme._ -Trato de acercarse, pero luego ella gritó cuando golpeo su rodilla otra vez en su parte más íntima. Ella también estuvo a punto de clavarlo, después de una respiración profunda, se rió bajo su suspiro.

-Haaaah ~ ... Tan caliente y descuidado. Podríamos hacer algo de lo que ambos nos arrepentiremos, Ichijou-dono.

Trago saliva

- _algo de lo que me arrepentiré. Tengo que tener cuidado o de lo contrario esto pasará ... Sin embargo, ella no está haciendo esto nada fácil-_ deslizó esa parte en la parte superior de uno de mis muslos, y continuó frotándose, mientras todavía jugaba con sus pechos.- _Puedo sentir algo húmedo saliendo de ella, y poco a poco, estaba empapado.-_ Al final, no pudo contenerlo, sus manos se apartaron de sus monturas y lo hicieron abrazarla. Fue repentino incluso para ella, ya que torpemente hizo que su baúl cayera sobre su cara mientras el avanzaba para agarrarla y agarrarla del trasero.- _Ah! Incluso su trasero es tan gordo y suave, mis manos se hunden en su carne.-_ Sus gemidos amortiguados comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes, y solo empeoraron cuando comenzó a conducir en lancha esas suaves tetas.- _Se siente tan bien sentir esas cosas suaves en mí. Todo su cuerpo se está derritiendo sobre mí, como si estuviera hecha de burbujas de agua._

-Hmmm ~ ... Hah ~ ... Hmmmmh ~ ...- Llegó a la parte posterior de su cabeza para concentrarse más fuerte, y su entrepierna no dejaría de frotarse contra el. Uno de sus dedos incluso trató de alcanzar su último trozo de tela para sacarlo.

- _No sé por qué, solo quería hacer esto._ -Pero entonces, todo su cuerpo tembló, ella abrió la boca para dejar escapar un grito ronco, mudo, abrazándolo más fuerte en su escote y luego se contrajo como si no fuera mañana, gimiendo en un tono bajo. Incluso sintiéndose así de buena, ella mantiene la fachada de mucama. - _Ella es ... Algo más, de hecho._ -Después del último movimiento, comenzó a recuperar el aliento, tomando los profundos, y cada vez que llenaba sus pulmones, sus pechos se hinchaban y se frotaban sobre mí.

-Aaah ~ ... Aaah ~ ... Aun así ... El placer de una mujer no se puede comparar, aún más al ser abrazado por esos brazos varoniles. Qué hermoso ...

-A-Ahah ... Lucrezia-san también es muy adorable ... quiero decir ... ¡Kuh!- Un grito poco masculino escapó de sus labios cuando sintió otra descarga eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo desde sus partes inferiores. Después de que el susto terminó, miro hacia abajo y vio que otra vez estaba duro, y una de las manos de Lucrezia lo estaba acariciando una vez más. Ella también echó un vistazo atrás, luego se volvió hacia el, una sonrisa traviesa creció en sus labios.

-Mi, oh mi ...

-A-Ahaha ...! Ahahah ... Esa no era la clase de 'encantadora' que estaba tratando de decir ...- se río con tanto nerviosismo, ambas manos en el aire en señal de rendición y lágrimas de vergüenza abajo de sus ojos _Es tan embarazoso que es gracioso, ella definitivamente me está juzgando en silencio.-_ Ella se unió a el para reírse de su propia miseria, pero después de un tiempo, se calló, tarareando algo para sí misma. Al notar eso, el también se detuvo. -Uh ... ¿Lucrezia-san ...?

-Perdona mi rudeza, Ichijou-dono, pero si me disculpas ...- Ella habló, misteriosamente. el no dijo nada, tampoco tuvo que hacerlo, Lucrezia se apartó de un brazo, luego se dio vuelta y se sentó en su regazo, su fría espalda ahora tocando su pecho. Trato de decir algo, pero en cambio un gemido salió de sus labios cuando sintió su vara apretada entre dos paredes de carne húmeda. No solo eso, sintió algo aún más húmedo tocar ligeramente su cosa como una tercera pared, como un par de labios mordiendo suavemente en un abrazo pulsante. Apreté sus manos con fuerza, una mezcla de miedo y emoción fluyendo sobre el. Más bien, allá abajo. Solo se sentó en su regazo, Lucrezia suspiró aliviada, y se derritió sobre el una vez más. Ella es un poco más alta que el, así que termino mirando su nuca desnuda, ya que su cabello estaba sobre uno de sus hombros. -Aw ~ ... Mucho mejor.

-Uuuh ... ¿De nada ...?- _En serio, no tengo idea de cómo reaccionar a eso. Ser atrapado y estrangulado por los muslos de la doncella Gremory mientras comparte calor con ella.-_ Extendió sus manos para ella, pero simplemente se movieron alrededor porque no tenía idea de qué hacer. Fue solo cuando ella lo tomó de los brazos y lo llevó a abrazarle que se sentía cómodo haciendo algo. Abrazar su cuerpo desnudo se sintió bien, y solo al principio fue un poco frío. - _Entonces ese es el cuerpo de una mujer mayor. Se siente agradable_. -Tomo una respiración profunda, sintiéndose de alguna manera tan ligera. -Lucrezia-san ...

-Otra cosa de la que no me puedo quejar, sentir el abrazo de un hombre sobre mí. Me pregunto cuándo será el momento de que me retengan así para siempre.- Ella reflexionó, y una mano de ella se deslizó hasta el final para sostener una de las de el.

- _Entonces ella todavía piensa en eso, ¿eh? Nacer de un género diferente y no poder casarse con Nemesis-san, en cambio convertirse en una sirvienta. No sé a quién envidio más,_ _Nemesis-san por tener una doncella tan amable, o Lucrezia-san por ser tan leal.-_ Suspiro, y sostuvo su mano más fuerte. - _Puedo sentir lo sola que se siente, y aún así es tan leal, melancólicamente sonriente por el puesto que no pudo soportar desde el principio, a pesar de que Nemesis-san también la amaba tanto ..._ -Lucrezia-san ...

-¿Huh ~ ...?

-Si te hace sentir mejor acerca de Nemesis-san, estoy celosa de ella ... por tener la oportunidad de casarse contigo.- Ese fue otro brote del momento, hablar sin sentido de la nada solo para hacer que alguien se sintiera mejor.- _No es del todo falso, Lucrezia-san es una mujer tan agradable, educada, agradable, un poco traviesa pero a un nivel tolerable, y bastante. Además, logró tomar Kan'u, lo cual ya es una ventaja.-_ Giró la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro y abrió una sonrisa traviesa.

-En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, se suponía que yo sería el hombre.- Ella soltó una risita, y ese pequeño recordatorio le hizo hundirse un poco en su profunda miseria.

- _Ah mierda, eso fue realmente cojo, una vez más tratando de parecer genial solo para golpear mi cara en la puerta._ -Hizo un puchero mientras soltaba una pequeña nube de inquietud por su boca, mientras continuaba riéndose de su pequeña desinformación. Sin embargo, cuando se detuvo, se reclinó sobre el de forma que su barbilla descansara sobre su hombro, y aterrizó una de sus manos en medio de su escote, en su corazón, que pudo sentir tan cerca de mí. -Eres una persona tan colorida, - _Ichijou Tsukino. Primero mostraste el salvajismo de una bestia sádica sobre la amante Guan Yu, luego la inocencia de un niño, el cuidado y la dulzura de un amante y ahora el ingenio y la torpeza de un adolescente típico ._ -...- Hizo un puchero de nuevo. Ese es uno de esos momentos en los que terminaría la conversación con un "cierre" nervioso y compulsivo, pero no pudo. - _no es que ella esté tan equivocada sobre eso, después de todo, crecer con cuatro hermanas con personalidades y factores desencadenantes tan distintivos y contrastantes, solo puede enseñarte un puñado acerca de cómo tratar con diferentes personas en diferentes situaciones. Por supuesto, 'situaciones de ecchi con una linda mucama' nunca estarían en esa lista, esto es lo que espero al menos. Pero eso es todo, traté de ser genial de nuevo y me caí de bruces._ -Puso sus labios en su hombro. -No es así, Lucrezia-san es la que me sigue poniendo en estas situaciones.

-Huhuh ~, no puedo refutar tal afirmación.- Ella juguetonamente dijo, mientras el nuevamente se hundía en su propia miseria.

- _Maldita sea, la hice hablar, ¡pero sonaba como una excusa!-_ Pasó un tiempo y ella se hundió cada vez más en el.

-No puedo decir que no estoy feliz de escuchar eso, Ichijou-dono. A pesar de aceptarme a mí misma como incapaz de ser otra cosa que la criada de Némesis, que digas que seria perfecta como amante ... llena mi corazón de alegría. Siento que Estoy con mi propio amante.

-Lucrezia-san ...- Llamo por ella y sus encantos, y ella volvió a mirar por encima de su hombro. Esos bonitos ojos anaranjados, parecen dos brillantes piedras de topacio. Antes de darse cuenta, se acercó a el para poner un pequeño beso en sus labios, y por alguna razón, le devolvió el beso.- _Se siente bien besarla, tocar sus fríos labios, sentir su cuerpo presionado sobre mí, sin embargo, ni un gramo de peso.-_ Ni siquiera protesto cuando sacó su lengua para comenzar a lamer la suya, otra vez fría como el hielo, pero tan difícil de soltar. Ahora estaba siendo amable, sin prisa ni descontrol, solo un pequeño toque de lengua, chupando y dejando que parte de su amarga saliva llene su boca y baje por su garganta. - _Besar a una chica como esta, como que no es nada en el mundo, es agradable, se siente como si ..._

BA-DOON ~!

-...!- Jadeo dentro de su boca, todo su cuerpo tembló por alguna razón y solo pudo tratar de respirar con el cambio repentino de temperatura en su cuerpo. - _¡¿Que es eso?! Es como si mi cuerpo estuviera en llamas, y toda mi energía bajó directamente a mi entrepierna. Siento que me ahogo-_ y cuando trago la última gota de la saliva de Lucrezia, se volvió tan duro y rígido, que incluso comenzó a doler, palpitando tanto que pude sentir cada centímetro de los muslos de Lucrezia presionándole.- _Ah! ¡Que demonios!-_ Volví a mirarla y ella se estaba lamiendo los labios. -A-An ... ¡L-Lucrezia-san ...!

-Esta es tu recompensa ... por ser una persona tan agradable. Para mí, para Berolina-sama, incluso para Némesis. Cuando se mezcla con saliva y se consume, [Anillo de Succubus]también puede funcionar como un poderoso afrodisíaco y tónico. -Ella habló, pero no pudo responder, su avatar le dolía tanto, ¡es como si estuviera listo para explotar! Con solo sentir sus muslos sobre el, se esta mordiendo

- _¡No gritaría! ¡Ah! ¡Me está frotando! ¡Sus muslos me están frotando! Incluso con las bragas puestas, puedo sentir sus labios provocando mi erección también ~!_

-Además, usando mi linaje Onoskelis, puedo derretirlo sobre mi piel como feromonas fuertes Tal vez sea demasiado para alguien tan joven como usted, pero no desperdiciemos esta situación. Después de todo, ver a Némesis tan cerca, pero tan distante ... me frustra sin fin. Por favor, tengan paciencia un poco más ...

-¡E-Espera! L-Lucrezia-san ... Aaah!- ¡No pudo terminar su frase ya que sintió un orgasmo venir solo por la presión de ambas piernas sobre el! ¡Tan cremosos y suaves muslos, no pudo aguantar un tiro cuando casi se arranco el labio inferior en éxtasis! su semilla se extendió por todo su regazo y piernas, crispando de una manera incómoda, pero todavía estaba duro.

-Mi oh mi, de hecho es demasiado para ti, llegando tan temprano incluso después de todas nuestras actividades previas. Sin embargo, el veneno no desapareció aún.- La escucho decir, ¡y otra vez comenzó a frotarse con el! Estaba tan conmocionado y todavía en la nube nueve, no pudo decir una palabra. Primero ella simplemente presionaría y soltaría su roble entre sus piernas, luego, ella comenzó a frotar sus muslos hacia atrás y cuarto en secuencias, ¡como si estuviera tratando de escribir su cosa con ellos! Todavía había algo de loción en su cuerpo, así que más y más espuma emergería del valle entre sus piernas, cubriéndolo con jabón hasta que no fuera más visible dentro de las burbujas blancas.

- _Ah! ¡Ahora sus partes inferiores me están besando! ¡Sus muslos están tratando de asfixiarme!_

-Sumata ... es lo que llamaron esto, ¿verdad? Al estar tan cerca de las relaciones sexuales, la emoción también está haciendo calor en todo ...

-¡A-Ah! ¡Lucrezia-san ~ ...!- No pudo contener el aumento de la libido! - _¡La medicina me está embriagando, tengo que aferrarme a algo o me voy a volver loco!-_ ¡sus brazos que tan amorosamente la abrazaban se volvieron salvajes y tantearon sus pechos lascivos tanto que hundió sus dedos en ellos! Ella gimió un poco más fuerte, ¡pero esto solo lo atraía más a morder su nuca y hundirse allí! Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer nada más allá, volvió a estallar, un chorro de líquido blanco salió disparado de la niebla de burbujas mientras se sentía cada vez más débil sin parar hasta que hubo un pequeño charco de semillas en su valle, poco a poco contaminándola ya empapadas las bragas. No tenía energía para moverse mucho, sin embargo, aún podía sentir que todavía era lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarse, incluso cuando Lucrezia lo soltó y abrió las piernas y apoyó los pies en sus propios muslos.

-Ahora, no es muy educado hacer un desastre. Como sirvienta, solo puedo decir que deberíamos ... Evitar manchar este lugar más allá.- la mente de ichijou estaba tan nublada, perdió la visión de una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Pero solo reaccioné cuando, de repente, sus delgados dedos atraparon su erección y la presionaron contra sus labios, ¡que pronto quedó al descubierto empujando su último trozo de tela! Gruño roncamente cuando sintió que sus partes inferiores lo besaban, crudamente, y lo envolvieron en un abrazo húmedo, cálido y palpitante.

- _Ah! ¡Puedo sentirla! ¡Puedo sentir sus labios latiendo como locos sobre mí! ¡Puedo sentirlos masajear toda mi vara! ¡Ahora puedo sentir que intenta devorarme!_

-¿Qué piensas, Ichijou-dono? De esa manera no será sucio en ninguna parte excepto en mí. Solo dilo.

- _Ah! ¡Estoy tan cerca! Tan cerca en ... ¡Convertirme en un hombre! Todavía con mis manos en sus pechos, ¡y tan cerca de cruzar la línea!_ -Solto su cuello para morder sus propios labios. - _¡Lo mío es tan duro que duele, quiero meterlo dentro de algo, cualquier cosa! Mi cuerpo dice que sí, mi mente dice que sí, aún ... ¡No me gusta esto!-_ Perdió el control sobre su cuerpo, e incluso con su creciente conciencia acerca de toda esta situación, ¡solo recordar los gemidos y las lindas reacciones de Lucrezia e imaginar todas las cosas que dirá y hará si lo hacen fluyo en su mente! Lo intento, pero fue inútil, solté sus labios, lleno sus propios pulmones y dejé que su cuerpo finalmente ... -¡Lucrezia-san ...!

-Sí...?

¡DOOOON!

-H-Huh ...?- _No sé si fue lo correcto._ -Fue otro chorro del momento, esta vez en la dirección opuesta, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, en cambio utilizo el aire de su cuerpo para contener la respiración, estallo con energía para golpear la parte posterior de su cabeza en la bañera ! -Ah ... Ichijou-dono ...?

-Lucrezia-san ... me niego

-... -¡Y lo dijo! En ese pequeño segundo de conciencia que el dolor le trajo, ¡dijo las palabras que su consciente quería decir!

- _No, no caeré en la tentación! Soy mejor que esto, ¡soy mejor que mi padre de mierda! Si cruzo la línea con alguien que no amo, no soy mejor que él, no soy mejor ... que alguien que arruinó todas las relaciones que tenía._ _Perdí todo antes, y si termino como mi padre ... podría perderlos de nuevo.-_ Lucrezia, que estaba claramente sorprendida, le echó un vistazo.

-Ya veo...

-Lo siento, Lucrezia-san ... pero no estoy listo para esto ... Todavía no creo que esté listo.- Suspiro, descansando su cabeza en la bañera y sintiendo el agudo dolor en su parte posterior. Lucrezia suavizó sus ojos, y acarició su mejilla con sus manos húmedas y cálidas. Ella no parece decepcionada, ni enojada. Ella parece ... Aliviada.

-Tú eres ... Algo más, Ichijou-dono. Me pregunto qué fue lo que te hizo rechazar esa oferta. Quizás quieras hacer el amor con alguien que amas, o simplemente eres así. De cualquier manera, eso es muy hermoso. - Ella tan soñadora dijo.

- _Hacer el amor con alguien que amas, eso sería bueno._ -Parecía tan tranquila, no tuvo el coraje de decirle el verdadero motivo. No fue necesario. Ella soltó una risita.

-La verdad es que no estaba planeando tener sexo contigo desde el principio.

-¿Eh ...?- Dijo distraídamente. - _Espere; ¿Qué? Eso es como salir de la nada, y para ser sincero, estoy un poco herido. Ella dice que esto es tan cerca de que lo hagamos._ -Ella se rió de nuevo, amortiguándolo con una mano en sus labios.

-Espero que eso no te haya ofendido. Sí, aprecio tus palabras, me divertí contigo y sin duda vas a hacer que mi ama y tu harén sean muy felices, pero desde el principio, no me permití relaciones sexuales con usted -. Dijo, poniéndose un poco más suave sobre el, sentada en su regazo con sus piernas ahora sobre las suyas, todavía besando a su ser con su entrada. Solto sus pechos para levantar las manos en el aire, sorprendida. -Mi corazón pertenece solo a Némesis y Némesis. Y por el voto que los Onoskelis tienen con el Gremory, mantendré mi pureza hasta que produzcan un heredero con el que ser novia y llevarlo fuera de la primavera. Mis disculpas ...

 _-...Está bien, lo voy a decir, está jodido. Fue solo una broma enferma, ¡y casi tuve una conmoción cerebral como resultado!_ -Hizó un mohín, lamiendo la sangre de sus labios. Por alguna razón, la abrazo, y ella aterrizó sus brazos por su cuenta. - _Los demonios son realmente ... Irritantes._ -Eres mala, Lucrezia-san. Entonces me acabas de usar.

-Ahora, estás siendo el malo, Ichijou-dono. Dije que te estaba recompensando por todo tu arduo trabajo. Todo lo que dije hasta ese momento era la verdad más pura y, en realidad, también me encantaría. ser tu amante. No seas tan grosero .- Ella se rió entre dientes, pero no fue irritante esta vez. En realidad, esas palabras lo hicieron sonrojar un poco, así que sostuve su cuerpo más cerca para compartir un poco más de calor.

- _Es bueno ser así. Me pregunto si esto es lo que hacen los amantes._

-Y debo admitir que fue incorrecto tanto elevar sus expectativas como molestarlo tanto. Creo que incluso alguien como yo puede disfrutar de la lujuria y la diversión a veces ...

-Bueno, al menos lo admites.- Suspiro, un poco cansado.- _Ella es muy educada, no puedo enojarme con ella, y me dijo que sería una buena amante. O lo dice en serio o simplemente me está manipulando para perdonarla tan fácilmente. No me importan mucho los dos, realmente no. Solo quiero estar tan cerca de ella, compartiendo tanto este momento. Ser descuidado y autoindulgente es agradable a veces, ¿eh? No es algo con lo que estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero si no es mucho, creo que puedo compartir esta idea._

¡DRAP!

-¡Kh ...!- su rastro de pensamiento fue interrumpido con otro control sobre su avatar. ¡La mano fría y esbelta de Lucrezia captó mi parte aún erguida y empujó contra su intimidad! ¡Exclamé por eso! ¡¿Qué está haciendo ella ahora?! "L-Lucrezia-san ...?

-Aún así, tenemos que encargarnos del afrodisíaco en su cuerpo y, como causante de eso, me responsabilizaré de ello

- _. Ah! ¡Espere! ¡Ese no es el problema aquí! ¡Pensé que ella dijo que no renunciaría a su virginidad hasta que naciera un nuevo heredero o algo así!_ -Trato de protestar, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella deslizó mi cosa dentro de sus bragas, ¡y la metió entre sus labios y la tela! - _Ah! ¡Ella está palpitando tanto, y pude sentir sus labios tocándome!-_ Ella ahogó un gemido, la gallina se volvió hacia el.

-n-no te preocupes, Ichijou-dono. Ninguno de nuestros votos se romperá así. Pero estar tan cerca de eso ... solo hace que mi cuerpo se caliente más. ¿Puedes sentirlo?

-L-Lucrezia-san ... ¡Uf!- Gruño cuando ella sostuvo sus brazos sobre el para cerrar sus piernas y presionarlo superficialmente contra sus labios. - _Es tan caliente y húmedo, envolviendo carne y tela alrededor de mi cosa así. Mi cuerpo se está calentando y los latidos de mi corazón se vuelven incontrolables._ -Ella se levantó de el, solo para golpearle el culo contra su entrepierna, y se deslizó contra su carnosa entrada y sus bragas.- _Tan cerca, tan cerca. ¡Estoy tan cerca rompiendo mis palabras anteriores! Un desliz falso y todo se perderá, aún ... Esto solo me hizo más difícil, ¡no sé por qué! Ver a Lucrezia-san saltar en mi regazo y sentirla besando mi vara mientras sus bragas estaban estrangulando la punta.-_ Ella comenzó a gemir más fuerte, ¡y lo estaba ahogando en su propio libido por eso!

-Haaah ~ ... Haaah ~ ... Esta es la primera vez ~ ... Me dejo sentir de esta manera ~ ...- Ella gimió, sosteniendo sus piernas más apretadas y acelerando sus indecentes saltos sobre el. Ya estaba sudando de placer y nerviosismo, y cuando trato de mantenerse en su lugar, ¡termino deslizándose y poniendo su espalda en el suelo! Lucrezia también se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa, ya que ahora estaba sentada encima de el, y pudo ver desde allí, sin ningún fallo, su perfecta espalda desnuda y trasero le apretaba la entrepierna. La doncella en su regazo estaba aguantando la respiración y tomando profundas, mirándolo por encima del hombro. -Haaah ~ ... No me asustes así, Ichijou-dono. Casi te deslizo dentro.

-L-Lo siento, mi mal.- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, y al ver su cara, sonrió tranquilamente esta vez, doblando su cuerpo hacia adelante de una manera que su trasero regordete le fue completamente mostrado, descansando sobre las partes inferiores de su cintura, y ella pudo continuar con su pequeño Juego peligroso, sosteniendo su parte superior con sus brazos mientras agita sus caderas y frotándose contra el. La cuerda que eran sus bragas parecían haber sido devoradas por el espacio entre sus mejillas, y la forma en que lo golpearían como dos globos de agua era hipnótico. sus manos se movieron por sí mismas, y cuando volvió a la realidad, ya estaban bajo las cuerdas de su ropa interior, tirándola y dejando marcas allí.

-H-Haaaw ~ ...- Ella reaccionó tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y gimiendo más fuerte esta vez. Ella tembló, ella jadeó por aire; y luego continuó frotándose con el. lo está estrangulando, mientras jugaba con sus blandos. De subir y bajar, ella lo abrazó con sus piernas y luego comenzó a girarlas a su alrededor. -Haaaaw ~ ... Haaaaw ~! Hmmmm ~ ... Sentir placeres femeninos ~ ... No está nada mal ~ ...

Solo jadeo por aire, perdiendo todo control sobre el con su servicio, acercándose tanto a su clímax. No sabe lo que le pasó, pero cuando noto que su ritmo se hacía más lento, apoyo su parte inferior en sus piernas y, sin perder tiempo ni siquiera con su sorprendido grito de asombro, empujo hacia arriba hasta que empalo sus bragas desde adentro. Pudo sentir que tocaba algo bastante duro, y esta vez, Lucrezia no mostró sus signos de placer ...

-H-Hiiiiih ~ ...!- Sus gemidos son muy lindos. el movimiento fue tan violento y rápido, ella prácticamente rebotó de su regazo y se deslizó hacia abajo, besándolo de nuevo. El shock fue mucho, cayó hacia atrás y se apoyó con sus manos encima de el, todavía con el atrapado dentro de sus bragas. Después del shock, ella comenzó a rebotar sobre mí misma, saltando sobre el, ya que solo podía hablar en un tono de borracho.

- _Ah! ¡Es demasiado! ¡Demasiado!_

-¡Haaaah ~! Haaah ~! ¡Hmmmm! ¡Phwaaaaah ~ ...!

-¡E-Espera, Lucrezia-san ...! ¡Si continúas así, lo haré ...!- Demasiado tarde. lo hizo meterme en su ropa interior una vez más, dejando que sus labios lo besaran, y con eso, finalmente le arranco las bragas y alcanzo su clímax, disparando su semilla hacia arriba. Ella gimió más fuerte esa vez, lo estranguló con sus muslos con tanta fuerza que pensó que quería arrancarlo, y tembló todo! ¡ ella también alcanzó su pico!

Silencio total, después de ese orgasmo compartido, el podía moverse, y ella estaba atrapada en esa postura encima de el, con los brazos hacia atrás sosteniendo su mitad superior encima de el, mientras que la otra mitad intentaba estrujar su cuerpo entre la carne suave. Después de todo eso, el efecto de [anillo de Succubus] se desvaneció, ya no estaba rígido, afortunadamente, lo único que podía sentir era la punta que sobresalía de sus muslos. Esa última oportunidad ... La mezcla de miedo y emoción por estar tan cerca rompiendo su propia regla de honor ... Los latidos de su corazón no podían evitarlo. Sin embargo, respondió cuando vio que Lucrezia lentamente bajó los brazos y se acercó a el. Utilizo sus fuerzas restantes para levantarse y sostenerla sobre su pecho, lo que ella dijo, tomando respiraciones profundas de cansancio. No pudo decir nada, también esta sin aliento.

-Estoy feliz ...

-Hmm ~ ...?

-Ichijou-dono ... estoy feliz de conocerte.- Escucho esa llamada de voz débil y compuesta para el, y cuando miro hacia abajo, sacudiendo el cabello azul, Lucrezia lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa cansada en los labios. Ella se veía tan serena. Pero ... Eso lo hizo sonrojar.

- _Ella dijo que estaba feliz de haberme conocido? ¿Qué hay con eso?-_ L-Lucrezia-san ...?

-No me importan mucho esas palabras, estoy feliz por esto. Ahora puedo ver lo similares que somos, y eso es ... Me hace feliz.- Ella dijo, sentándose sobre el, y el también se puso de pie para apoyar su falta de equilibrio. Ella apoyó su espalda en su hombro, y suspiró. -Atrapados por el destino, complaciéndonos lo más que podemos en nuestras circunstancias, sin embargo, lo que nos impide ir demasiado lejos somos nosotros mismos. En verdad, me alegro de que estés con Berolina-sama ahora. Me tranquiliza el corazón.

-Uh ... De nada ...- _De acuerdo, no entendía mucho de lo que ella decía, las clases de poesía solo pueden enseñarme tanto; pero si la hace feliz por cualquier razón, no me puedo quejar.-_ La escucho reír, y luego se hundió aún más en su pecho, así que solo pudo abrazarla. El silencio que sobrevino después fue tan incómodo, trato de encontrar algo para romper el hielo. -Uuuh ~ ... Lo siento por tus bragas. Compraré unas nuevas solo para ti, lo prometo ...

-..."-Se calló por eso, y el maldijo por lo bajo.

- _¡Bien hecho, estúpido Ichijou! ¡No puedes decir una mierda sobre Rina cuando sigues diciendo cosas como esta tu mismo!_ -Escucho una pequeña risita y una caricia en mi cara.

-De hecho, estás lleno de sorpresas y facetas, Ichijou-dono. La vida contigo ... debe ser interesante.

- _... De nuevo, ¿se está burlando de mí? ¿Alabandome? No tengo idea, pero ahora estoy a gusto. Normalmente, cuando estoy así, desnudo con una dama desnuda a mi lado, solo puedo esperar que los hematomas afloren poco después, pero ahora, solo quiero abrazar a Lucrezia-san tanto como sea posible.-_ la abrazo aún más fuerte, y miro hacia el techo. - _Creo ... estoy comenzando a verlo así también._

 _Sí, la vida es interesante, la vida por ahora es buena ... me gusta ..._

-Ichijou-dono ...

-¿Eh ...?- le parecía propio de ella, y ella estaba empezando a temblar un poco. Está empezando a ser frío por allí, incluso con todo el calor entre ellos. Estornudo un poco, y ella se rió por eso. -Uf ... Me olvidé de que incluso como un demonio, me puedo enfermar. Esto apesta ...

-De hecho, es mejor que nos vistamos y descansemos.- Ella habló. Puede sonar simple, pero desde que el calor en el se calmó, esta un poco adolorido. Además, tenía una herida sangrante en la cabeza, y tal vez una conmoción cerebral

- _no sé, las heridas en la cabeza no son lo mío, sorprendentemente. De todos los lugares en mi cuerpo, el único lugar donde mis hermanas nunca podrían golpear era mi cabeza, algo sobre daños no duraderos. Todas las otras partes eran juego limpio-_ sin embargo. Sintió un empujón hacia el y bajo la vista para mirar a Lucrezia

-Disculpa, pero ¿podría pedirte otra cosa, Ichijou-dono?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Puedes ayudarme a levantarme y vestirme? Parece que mi servicio me afectó más que a ti.

-C-Claro. Yo también estoy un poco adolorido. Tal vez esos sean los efectos secundarios de esa maldita medicina.

-Imposible, el [anillo de Succubus] no tiene inconvenientes, más aún que comparte la energía entre los participantes. Éramos tan agresivos, Ichijou-dono.

-Yo veo ...

-Pero dado que su estado también es como tal, creo que podemos vestirnos juntos y ... Compartir mi habitación.

-...

-No te preocupes, deberíamos dormir en la misma cama esta noche. Además ... quiero saber cómo los amantes comparten una cama.

- _Podría asentir con la cabeza por eso. Cómo duermen los amantes ... Eso es un poco erótico en cierto modo, pero también algo lindo. A pesar de todo, Lucrezia-san también puede ser muy linda, y no pude rechazar nada desde que arregló mi cuerpo y ... Bueno ... no me importaría dormir en la misma cama que ella. Pero no somos amantes, por supuesto, después de todo, ella es de Nemesis-san._ -No hay problema

-Huhuh ~, encantador. Me pregunto si el hijo de berolina-sama contigo será tan encantador como tú.

-Ah ah ah...

Ignoro la última frase con una sonrisa, y pronto se ayudaron mutuamente a ponerse de pie, usaron el cabezal de la ducha para limpiarse y Salir de la casa de baños, a su habitación, que estaba justo al lado.

- _Me pregunto si ella me dejará abrazarla, después de todo, no somos amantes ..._

 _No somos amantes ..._

 _Además, no es como si alguien estuviera esperando en mi habitación a esta hora ..._

* * *

 **parte 5**

habitaciónde ichijou

..

...

 _Kuuuuuh ~! Ichijou, ¡qué gran idiota ! En serio, ¿qué estaría haciendo a esta hora ~? ¡Me preparé mentalmente para compartir la cama con él como lo hacemos en el mundo de los humanos, escabullémonos dentro de su habitación para sorprenderlo, pero él no ha vuelto! Kyuuuuuh ~! ¿Por qué nunca he tenido suerte en mis visitas a casa ~?_ -Pensó berolina mientras pateo una de sus almohadas y se tiro en su cama- _¡qué frustrante ~! Kuuuuh ~ ... Me pregunto si esto es como se sienten los celos. Como esa vez con Yoko, y esa vez con Serena-chan, e incluso Raven. Ichijou conoce muchas chicas lindas, pero incluso si digo que está bien que tenga un Harem, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco enojado con él y conmigo mismo. Pero eso no es justo para él, Berolina. Lo abandonaste a su suerte cuando sufriste ese estúpido colapso y te convertiste en Ludger. ', Lo sé mucho, pero aun así ..._

 _Ah, quería un romance como Lady Rias. Sé que esa fase ha terminado, pero incluso así, un romance como el de ella sería tan agradable. Ichijou sería mi caballero de brillante armadura que obedecería todas mis órdenes, y yo sería su Rey, ordenándolo a él para algún servicio femenino. Creo que me estoy volviendo demasiado codicioss con él. Nunca dormí en la cama de Tasha, Liu Bei, Annie o Whiswain, así que escogí favoritos para mis sirvientes. Me pregunto qué piensan de eso. No es que me importe, pero prefiero dormir con él ..._

-Pero ... al final, al elegir favoritos y mostrar esto delante de otros, me parezco mucho a Lady Rias, ¿no es así?- Abrió una sonrisa sardónica; saltó de la cama e hizo una pose frente al espejo.- Hahah ~! Sí; ¡adórame, mis 'lindos sirvientes'! Los saqué a todos de los lugares abusivos y horrendos de maneras tan convenientes, ¡así que quiero que me sirvan hasta su máximo límite! ¡Ámame, alabadme! ¡Llámame mamá y muere por mí! **¡MUERE PARA EL QUE REALMENTE MOSTRÓ CUALQUIER DIGNIDAD PARA USTED!**

...

 _Wow, creo que eso fue demasiado. Lo abandoné de esa manera, sin embargo, incluso ese tipo de broma me deja un mal sabor de boca. Lady Rias nunca sería así, sin importar lo que diga la gente, y para el final del día, no soy tan diferente. Aún así, ¡ahora me gusta ser yo! Y pensar que ... todos mis sirvientes me quieren como amigo, en lugar de madre ... Hace las cosas más fáciles de tratar. Pero aún..._

Miro hacia abajo en dus manos y vio pequeñas cuerdas saliendo de debajo de sus uñas. Utilizo las uñas de su otra mano para envolver las cuerdas en ellas, y las jalo, formando con ellas cinco líneas finas y afiladas.

- _Entonces ... Este es mi poder como Alastor, el linaje que solía odiar tanto, pero que me salvó la vida en el último momento. Mirando así de cerca, no es tan feo como recuerdo. ¡Esas cuerdas son tan bonitas, brillantes y bonitas!-_ Las envolvió un poco con sus dedos, y al final ... - _Ta-dah! ¡Bragas hechas de hilos de polilla! Si Ichijou estuviera aquí, me gritarían.-_ Uso su [poder de la destrucción] para quemar la ropa interior de polilla, y de nuevo hizo un nuevo lecho de cuerdas, equilibrando ahora una bola de aniquilación pura en él.- _Némesis tenía razón, si soy cuidadoso, ¡puedo llegar bastante lejos combinando esas dos técnicas! Y si..._

PUUUULL ~ ...!

¡CHAS!

¡BAM!

-¡Kyah!- ¡Y accidentalmente prendió fuego al cajón de Iijijou! - _¡Oh, está bien, un tirachinas de poder de destrucción y cuerdas de Alastor suena realmente rudo, pero el problema es el fuego después!-_ No tuvo más remedio que dejar que los muebles explotaran frente a sus ojos, y llorar silenciosamente por ello, ya que le iban a gritar. - _Uuuugh ~ ... ¿por qué todo lo que amo tiene que dejarmeeeeeee ~?_

 _Correcto. Problemas de ira e impulsividad. Oopsie para mí ..._

-¿Rina ...?

-nemesis...?- se volteo y sí, allí estaba ella, su hermana mayor Némesis; vistiendo su túnica roja típica y golpeando ligeramente la puerta, mirando a través de una pequeña abertura. Levanto una mano para saludarla con la mano, pero luego recuerda que estaba en la habitación de Ichijou y, sí, su cajón todavía estaba en llamas y reducido a cenizas.-Uuuuh ~ ... Hermana, puedo explicarte ...

-Ahórrame, ese tipo de escenarios creo que estoy mejor sin saberlo.- Nemesis suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

- _ale, incluso admito que este tipo de situación es demasiado estúpida / surrealista para querer detalles._ -Un segundo o dos pasaron; y aún manteniéndose quieta, Némesis se asomó a rina.

-Entonces ... En este momento, por ahora, parece que Ichijou Tsukino podría no regresar. Me pregunto qué le pasó a él.

-Probablemente se perdió dentro de los corredores. Quiero decir ... ¡El hogar es bastante grande! ¡Incluso después de las reformas, este le gana al suyo fácilmente!- Dijo con una pose de que podemos hacerlo, y los ojos de Némesis se ampliaron en diversión. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se rió de sus bromas.

-Aún así, no puedo creer que hayas quemado todos tus ahorros solo para reformar su casa-¡Ese la puso bastante dura! eso es correcto; Utilizó todos sus ahorros solo para hacer la reforma en su casa, sin embargo, no se parece en nada a la casa de Lord Issei. Ni siquiera tienen una piscina, o una sauna, solo unas pequeñas aguas termales subterráneas; ni siquiera un área deportiva, ¡solo un judo de entrenamiento!

- _¡Desgraciado, debería haber ahorrado más por eso! Ah, pero el [club de la caja de sugerencia] está ganando mucho dinero, cuando hayamos terminado las reparaciones en Kuoh, ¡ahorraremos dinero para poder comprar una mansión y un perro! ¡Y hasta un dragón!_

¡SNAP!

su hermana chasqueó los dedos delante de ella; haciendo que se sobresaltara de su sueño. Ella suspiró.

-Pensando en voz alta otra vez, Rina? Pensé que dejarías este hábito en la escuela secundaria. Puedes comenzar a vivir aquí de nuevo, pero si vivir con Ichijou Tsukino es más de tu agrado; Puedo proporcionar más ayuda monetaria para completar su casa para todos ustedes .

-Bueno, estaba pensando en un grupo y tal vez en un área deportiva solo para cosas como el tenis, pero el [club de la caja de sugerencia] lo esté haciendo tan bien, no creo que necesitemos ... ¡Puff!- ¡La escucho cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ella dijo! - _¡Qué! Ella sabe sobre eso? ¡No, espera! Cálmese; Rina! ¡Ella podría estar disparando en la oscuridad!_ _Quiero decir; [emperador dragón rojo] más Gremory siempre es igual a la relación, ¿verdad? A menos que haya alguien a quien chocar de la nada, por supuesto. Por supuesto, ella estaría pensando que, por supuesto, ella estaría pensando como yo y él como una pareja ... lo cual no es del todo mentira, ¡pero aún así!-_ se volví hacia ella y se río nerviosamente. -Quiero decir ... ¡hermana! ¡No es así! ¡Solo quiero que Ichijou sea una casa donde toda mi [nobleza] pueda vivir mientras todavía está en el mundo humano! ¡Todos eran humanos en su mayoria, después de todo! Si no fuera así para eso, ¡ellos estarían viviendo conmigo! ¡Como me importaría solo por él! ¡O a él en absoluto!

-¿Oh enserio?

-¡Si, en serio!

-¿Hay alguna excusa para encontrarte aquí, en su habitación?

-...

-...

...

¡POUT!

-Por favor, no hagas eso. Si sopla el viento, esa cara se atascará.- Nemesis dijo, apretando sus mejillas para que el aire en ellas le volara.

- _Esto apesta! ¡Eso es lo que sucede cuando tienes una hermana mayor genial! ¿Otros descubrieron esto todavía? ¡Pensar que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo escondiéndolo detrás del comportamiento típico de Gremory! ¡Ahora alguien aparte de mi [nobleza], Serena-chan y Yoko lo saben!_ -Nemesis suspiró y golpeó su frente con sus nudillos.

-Si esto fuera en cualquier otro momento de tu vida, me preocuparía que te enamoraras del [emperador dragón rojo]. Por el momento, sin embargo, estoy feliz por ti. Solo no lo olvides, si te trata mal incluso en lo más mínimo, siempre puedes elegir otro.

- _... Eso es un poco malo. Ichijou puede ser un idiota y estúpido a veces, pero nunca me trataría tan mal. En todo caso, sería yo quien lo trataría así. No significa que no me pondré celoso, pero ¿sería aceptable? Uf, ¿por qué la vida no puede ser tan fácil como una novela ligera? ¿Encontrándose con él y enamorándose? Esto es tan innecesariamente complicado ... ¡ah! ¡Dije "innecesariamente"! Tal vez las clases de poesía que toma empiezan a frotarme._

-No significa que debas destruir los muebles de su habitación de invitados, solo decir.

-¡Ah ...!- Solo ahora noto que el cajón que una vez se convirtió en nada más que polvo de cenizas; que debido a la puerta abierta en él, se fue volando y se convirtió en polvo. se río nerviosamente por eso, - _¡me van a gritar por esto!_ -Levanto ambas manos en defensa. -Yo ... bueno, no es así, Némesis! Yo era ... Es decir, traté de usar las cuerdas de Alastor que tengo, pero al final ... Bueno ... Las cosas sucedieron. Ahah ... Ah ah ah...

-Tus ... poderes de Alastor ... ya veo- rina miro hacia arriba, y para su sorpresa, vi un pequeño atisbo de luz proveniente de sus usualmente estoicos ojos morados, como si dijera algo completamente excitante. Lo cual la puso un poco nervioso. rina levanto sus manos y estiro una cuerda de polilla de uno de sus dedos

-Sí, pero resulta que todavía no soy tan buena en eso.- Suspiro; quemando esa cuerda con el [poder de la destrucción]. - _Por supuesto, empecé a usarlo porque ya no estoy disgustado por él, pero para alguien que puede hacer malabares con esferas de Poder de Destrucción como si nada, creo que puedo hacerlo mucho mejor que esto.-_ Después de pensarlo rápido, vio una bombilla sobre mi cabeza. -¡Está bien! ¡Oh, pero Némesis! No te importaría enseñarme algo sobre ... Alastors, ¿verdad? Todavía me estoy acostumbrando a mis propios hilos.

-Lo siento, Rina, pero eso es imposible.

Dayoon!

¡Eso fue demasiado repentino, casi perdió el equilibrio!

- _¡¿Espera?! ¡¿Ella no me va a enseñar ?! El único momento en que muestro interés por mi linaje más allá del Gremory, y ella de todas las personas no me ayudará ~?_ -Aparentemente, nemesis notó que estaba enojada con ella, y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Antes de tener otra disputa familiar, escúchenme, los alastors tienen una base bastante diversa de lo que pueden transformar, y se limitan a unos pocos. Nuestro padre es un caso especial, ya que puede convertirse prácticamente en todo.

-De Verdad...?- Todavía estaba un poco nerviosa por su pequeña charla; por lo que uno vino más como un grito exasperado que nada. Palmeo sus manos frente a mis labios, y cuando volvió a la normalidad, se inclino en disculpas. Levanto su mano y hizó un hilo de cuerdas de plata. -Entonces ... Esta habilidad es solo mía.

-Más o menos. El padre puede transformarse prácticamente en cualquier bestia, así que él también puede hacerlo. Por otro lado, no soy capaz de producir líneas como la tuya ...- aplaudió, y desde allí, hizo un hilo de una sustancia pegajosa blanca, que se endureció en poco tiempo y se convirtió en una verdadera telaraña. -... Pero el mío, más mi segunda transformación. Y eso es todo. A menos que le hables al abuelo Fillus, creo que tendrás que desarrollar tu propio estilo usando tu [Metamorfosis].

-Yo ... ya veo.- Hizo un puchero.- _Mooh ~, el único momento en el que quería saber sobre mi herencia de Alastor, y ahora descubro que solo puedo hacerlo yo mismo, ¡esto apesta! ¡Pero al menos estoy decidido a hacerlo! No es como si viviera confiando únicamente en una sola habilidad heredada, tengo que mantener la agudeza, o alguien tan inteligente como el señor Issei aparecera y me bañara en agua bendita y rodare de dolor, no exactamente en ese orden._ -Sintió una mano suave aterrizar sobre su cabeza y arañarla. Némesis estaba allí otra vez.

-Eventualmente lo resolverás, hermana. Si puedes dominar el [Poder de la Destrucción], la habilidad heredada del 'Alastor repugnante' debería ser una obviedad para ti.- Ella se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Eso hizo que las palabras de rina para su papá pesaran un poco más y también el dolor. Suspiro, y ella continuó acariciando su cabeza. -Pero por supuesto, eres mi pequeña hermana estúpida.

-Y yo ... nunca querría otra forma ...

-Eh ... te amo, Rina. Mi estúpida hermanita.

- _Ya no importa Me alegro de que haya vuelto. O sea el estúpido [Rey] de Ichijou o la estúpida hermanita de Némesis, me alegra que me hayan querido de vuelta; no importa qué. Y ahora, de alguna manera, de todos modos, devolveré este sentimiento, para que nadie se lastime más ..._

-Pero ... creo que hay algo en lo que te puedo ayudar. ¿Recuerdas a la abuela? Por el lado de mamá, al menos.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! Sí, abuela Julicia . Ella siempre me trataría dulces

-Sí, ¿recuerdas que ella era una Paimon antes de ser parte de la familia?

-S-Sí. No mucho, pero recuerdo.

-Muy bien, ya que estoy aquí, déjame enseñarte una habilidad de la otra rama de nuestro árbol genealógico ...

* * *

 **bien finalmente pude terminar este capitulo, ahora solo sigue el final de este volumen, antes quiero decir viarias cosas, entre ellas esta que el siguiente volumen sera un volumen especial, a que me refiero con especial, bueno ese volumen sera algo parecido al los volúmenes 8 y 13 de DxD es decir sera un volumen de historia cortas y el preludio a el volumen de donde se llevara a cabo la reunión vampiro demoníaca, aun así prestenle algo de atención, los invito a se pasen a ver a mi otro fic DxD: futuro alternativo el cual esta iniciando su tercera saga**

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **KNFD.E:** gracias, es bueno saberlo, soy muy consciente de que una historia sin issei como prota no es muy popular

* * *

 **conceptos**

 **residencia tsukino:** es la casa donde viven Ichijou Tsukino y su familia, convirtiéndose luego en la principal base de operaciones de la [nobleza] de Berolina Gremory Comprado por Hajime Tsukino después de su matrimonio con su tercera esposa Kyou.

 **apariencia:** Antes de la renovación, la casa era una casa de terraza simple, si no especialmente grande de dos pisos con una entrada cerrada, balcón interno y un pequeño jardín por los alrededores, un techo plano negro. Después de las renovaciones de Berolina Gremory después de los eventos del Volumen 6, se convirtió en una mansión de cinco pisos que se asemeja a una posada, que Ichijou compara con un hotel de cuatro estrellas.

 **Pisos**

 **Antes de la renovación**

 **-Primer piso:** incluye sala de cocina, sala de estar, comedor, primer lavadero y una pequeña sala de estudio.

 **-Segundo piso:** incluye las respectivas habitaciones de Satsuki, Shion, Minatsu, Futaba, Ichijou, Kyou y Hajime, cuatro habitaciones, baño y segundo lavadero (balcón)

 **Después de la renovación**

 **-Primer piso:** incluye casillero de zapatos, almacenamiento de alimentos, garaje y escalera / elevadores.

 **-Segundo piso:** incluye vestuario, centro de baño, espacio de almacenamiento, salas de lavado y un balcón para lavandería.

 **-Tercer piso:** incluye una cocina, dos salas de estar, comedor y sala de televisión.

 **-Cuarto piso:** sala de estudio, biblioteca, sala de capacitación, dojo y habitación de Kyou (y Hajime).

 **-Quinto piso:** incluye las respectivas habitaciones de Satsuki, Shion, Minatsu, Futaba e Ichijou, seis habitaciones y el exclusivo baño con ducha de Ichijou.

 **-Primer piso del sótano:** aguas termales cubiertas, sauna y vestuarios con varios refrigeradores con diferentes sabores de leche y otras bebidas.

Se observa que hay un total de dos ascensores que teletransportan instantáneamente a los inquilinos a sus pisos deseados (sin que los humanos lo noten), y que aun así, las hermanas de Ichijou siempre están usando su baño privado. Según Ginko, la casa tiene varias habitaciones secretas distribuidas por todo el piso y el techo tiene un pasaje oculto especial para acceder a otras habitaciones cerradas en caso de emergencia.

 **residentes**

-ichijou Tsukino

-Kyou Tsukino

-Hajime tsukino

-Satsuki Tsukino

-Shion Tsukino

-Minatsu Tsukino

-Futaba Tsukino

-Berolina Gremory

-Kurama Akabane

-Annabelle Hellsing (actualmente vagabundo)

-Natalia Campbell

-Liu Bei

-Guan Yu

-Whiswain

-Ginko Toujou Lucifer

 **curiosidades**

 **-** la apariencia de la casa antes de la renovación esta inspirada en la residencia toujo de shinmai maou no testament y después de la renovación esta inspirada en la posada yuuragi inn

-este articulo fue creado para que el autor pueda mantener la consistencia de la casa antes de que lo olvide.

-Según el diseñador, la razón por la que Ichijou tiene su propio cuarto de baño es porque podía tener relaciones sexuales con su harén sin ser atrapado por sus hermanas u otros inquilinos. Él ha estado perdido desde la revelación.

-Una broma es que, dado que sus mentes han sido mágicamente alteradas, los antiguos residentes de la residencia Tsukino tienen la costumbre de caerse o tropezar con los pies debido a los pisos renovados.

 **personajes**

 **Suruga Miyama(** みやま駿河; Miyama Suruga **)**

 **raza:** humana(?)

 **alias:** reina dragón purpura(compartido con tannin), dragón del meteoro ardiente(compartido con tannin), mal supremo(compartido con enma miyama y rikuro matsuouka), princesa(por sally)

 **cabello:** negro purpura

 **ojos:** negro

 **afiliaciones:** instituo babel(estudiante), equipo negro(miembro)

 **clasificación:** usuraria de arte sagrado,

 **equipo:** estrella fugaz del dragón

 **familia**

enma miyama (padre adoptivo)

rei miyama(hermano mayor adoptivo)

sarah leonheart(hermana mayor adoptiva)

kurumi kurisu(hermana mayor adoptiva)

eiko onizuka(hermana mayor adoptiva)

kiruki matsuoka(hermana mayor adoptiva)

salvanita veritas(novia)

 **personalidad:** Cuando se presentó por primera vez, Suruga tenía una personalidad estoica, tranquila y hueca, sin poder expresar sus emociones por ser el vaso y la forma de comunicación de Enma Miyama, lo que la privó de una personalidad real.

En su reintroducción en el Volumen 8, Sugura se muestra tímida y socialmente torpe, sin embargo, es capaz de expresarse cuando habla con su novia, Salvatina Veritas. A pesar de ser claramente más abierto y con los pies en la tierra que Salvatina, Sugura también ha demostrado ser extremadamente ingenua, ya que no le importa ser llamada la novia de Salvatina y miembra de su harem, incluso cuando no sabe lo que eso significa. Ella ha demostrado ser amable, presentándose correctamente a Elizabeth. Tales rasgos de personalidad provienen probablemente de su hermana adoptiva Sarah.

 **apariencia:** Suruga es una linda joven de aproximadamente la misma edad que Salvatina, con un ambiente sombrío a su alrededor con ojos negros purpúreos y cabello largo morado oscuro y tez pálida. Elizabeth la compara a una muñeca. Debido a su arte sagrado, también tiene una cicatriz vertical derramada en el pecho, que anteriormente se dejaba abierta para que Enma pudiera comunicarse con los demás.

Siendo una estudiante del instituto Babel, Suruga usualmente usa su uniforme de camisa negra y falda negra, rara vez nada más.

 **historia:** No se sabe mucho sobre la educación de Suruga, pero es posible que ella fuera otra huérfana adoptada por Enma Miyama para que él realice sus experimentos. Ella hizo que su corazón fuera reemplazado por un Gear sagrado con el espíritu del anterior Rey Dragon Tannin en él, y sirvió como una nave para Enma, quien le lanzó una maldición para que pudiera capturar a los fugitivos restantes sirviendo como parte del "mal supremo"(究極の悪; Kyūkyoku no waru).

Después de su derrota en el Volumen 6, Suruga ahora vive con sus hermanas adoptivas y su hermano en algún lugar de la ciudad de Kuoh, constantemente monitoreado por los demonios locales. Fue durante ese tiempo que conoció y se hizo amiga de Salvatina Veritas.

 **curiosidades**

-su apariencia se basan en la fomra humana del personaje Chomusuke de la serie deKonosuba.

-Suruga lleva el nombre de una bahía japonesa y una provincia del mismo nombre, que están justo al lado del Monte Fuji, un cono volcánico, una referencia a su equipo sagrado.

-Ella es la última de las fugitivas en ser presentada.


	45. momentos felices

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, el fin de este volumen**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]/{hola}=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **nuevo renacimiento: momentos felices**

 **parte 1**

 _"Vamos, Ikkun! ¡Muévete, haz algo! Reacciona, por favor! Entonces, ¿qué pasa si Julia-chan y Nina-chan se han ido? ¡Todavía nos tienes!"_

 _"No estás ayudando, Shion. ¡No hagas que él los recuerde! Hey, hey, Ichijou ~! "_

 _"Hermano que se queda de luto, ¿cuándo será el momento para que sigas adelante? ¡Ha pasado un mes! ¡Libérate de los grilletes de la vergüenza y la pena! Todavía queda toda tu existencia por delante para que un solo evento desafortunado se arruine ..."_

 _"Vamos, hermano! Eres un hombre, ¿verdad? ¿No es así?"_

 _"..."_

 _"¡Ah! Ah! ¡No sirve de nada! ¡Ese jodido tío Enrique rompió a nuestro hermano! ¡La próxima vez que aparezca, le doy un puñetazo de mierda!"_

 _"Buena suerte yendo a Italia por eso; Go-nee. Además, tenga en cuenta sus palabras frente a nuestro hermano de 7 años y Futaba."_

 _"_ _Estoy tan ... ¡enojado! ¿Estás viendo esto? ¡Ha estado así durante todo un MES! ¡No quiero un cadáver como hermano!"_

 _"¿Te atreves a comparar al trágico protagonista que es nuestro hermano con una abominación insensible, hermana mía ?! Podría estar vacío ahora, pero al menos su corazón late aún, ¡diferente al tuyo!"_

 _"¡Sí, Satsuki-nee! ¡Que demonios!"_

 _"¡Ah! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate a todos! Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, ¿de acuerdo? Para darme un poco de espacio! Quiero ... quiero ... hablar con él ..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Hola, Ichijou."_

 _"..."_

 _"Sé que estás triste por Julia y Nina. Todos lo estamos, pero por favor, vuelve a nosotras. Vamos a jugar con eso que padre de nos dio y vemos a Ultraman. Por favor..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Vamos' ... Di algo ... Soy tu hermana, Ichijou. Verte así ... me pone triste ..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Di algo..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Es inútil, Gou-nee. Ichijou se ha ido ahora. Tienes razón en una cosa, tenemos un cadáver como hermano "._

 _"Esto es tan ... antipoético. Trágico; incluso."_

 _"Maldita sea..."_

 _"Ichijou ..."_

 _"..."_

 _"¡DI ALGO, IDIOTA!"_

¡PUM!

 _'' 'FUTABA!' ''_

 _"¡Cállate! ¿Y qué si él es así? ¡Él sigue siendo nuestro hermano! ¡No quiero a alguien muerto como un hermano! ¡Eso no es cool! Y si él se ha roto ... ¡los golpes tendrán que arreglarlo, ¿verdad? ¡¿cierto?!'_

 _"Hermana mía, tu proceso de pensamiento me ha demostrado que no tiene sentido"_

 _"¡Ciérralo! ¡Deja de decir cosas duras!"_

 _"Ah, pobre Ikkun. Apuesto a que ni siquiera lo sentiste, envuelto en tu propia melancolía. Tu estado es verdaderamente ... Un desafortunado resultado de eventos desafortunados. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora, Gou-nee?"_

 _"Intentamos todo. Ni siquiera un doctor puede arreglarlo. Nuestra única opción es ... Espera. Espera hasta que podamos ver algunas reacciones. Un día, un día tendrá que reaccionar ante algo. Hasta entonces, debemos seguir intentándolo ... "_

 _"¿Y si no?"_

 _"Entonces ... Desafortunadamente, tendremos un zombie como hermano"._

...

...

* * *

 **parte 2**

- _Uh ... Ow ~, ¿por qué mi cabeza gira tanto? Tuve una buena noche de sueño, sin embargo, me siento inquieto._ -los eventos de la noche anterior comenzaron a acumularse en la cabeza de ichijou, así que se mordió los labios sintiendo el calor de la vergüenza extenderse por toda su cara. Suspiro, y cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, vio que estaba acostado en una cama bastante grande, cubierta por sábanas blancas puras y sin más que bóxers; que olían bastante bien. Esa no es su habitación, algo tan obvio. Volvió a ponerse sobre las suaves almohadas y gruño irritado. - _Maldición; una de esas noches..._

-Oh, ya estás despierto. Muy sorprendente.- Oyó una voz que apuntaba hacia el, así que sus ojos recorrieron el área, solo para desviar el momento en que posaron la figura de una chica semidesnuda vistiéndose.

- _Ah! Me olvidé, ¡esta no es mi habitación! ¡Y ya es de mañana! ¡Uf!-_ Una punzada de dolor cruzó por su cabeza, y combinado con el sudor nervioso, lo hizo ver un poco peor que mal. Escucho un suave zumbido.

-¿No fue una reacción deliciosa, pero sorprendentemente inocente? Ichijou-dono, no es necesario ser tímido cuando ya exploraste cada rincón de mi ser. No me importaría que me miras así.

-L-Lucrezia-san! Deja de intentar jugar conmigo!- Dijo, mordiéndose los labios y señalando en una dirección al azar donde vio por última vez a la doncella de la casa Gremory. Escucho una risita ahogada que parecía burlarse de el. Después de eso, silencio, solo escuchar el sonido de la tela doblada y los tacones duros tocando el piso frío. - _No sé por qué, pero contenerme así es algo triste.-_ Miro un poco desde una pequeña abertura entre sus dedos, y pudo ver la espalda de Lucrezia, luego saco una túnica de mucama azul oscuro y anudé las tiras de su delantal de mucama. Ella es realmente linda. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, y por eso, cerro la abertura entre sus dedos y se volteo, esperando que no lo viera. - _¡Estaré condenado si ella me marca como un pervertido!_ -Seriamente...

-Está bien ahora, Ichijou-dono. Estoy completamente vestida- Ella habló, y soltando una risa nerviosa, se dio la vuelta y quito las manos de su cara, solo mirando por uno de sus ojos solo para que no se volviera demasiado sospechoso. La vio reír, y abrió ambos ojos para ella. Allí estaba ella, completamente vestida con un uniforme de mucama azul oscuro, su pelo azul recogido en una torpe cola de caballo con un tocado con volantes y ojos anaranjados brillando en el con una mirada tranquila pero intensa. se sonrojo un poco, y ella también. -Ara, Ichijou-dono. Esa mirada intensa y devoradora me hace sentir indefensa ...

-A-Ah, lo siento!- Y nuevamente se volteo para evitar su imagen. - _¡Maldición! Genial, ¡ahora ella pensará que soy un gran pervertido! Quiero decir, entiendo lo que hicimos, pero ahora que tengo el control de mí mismo, ¡no tengo excusa para hablar con ella!-_ Después de unos segundos de completo silencio, se volteo hacia ella, y ella todavía se estaba riendo un poco. Suspiro, ella es de hecho una de esas personas a las que les gusta atormentar a los demás. Una brisa fría sopló sobre el, y se estremeció un poco, también recordando que el también estaba medio desnudo. se cubrió con las sábanas una vez más. -Uuuuh ... Lucrezia-san, mi ropa ...

-Ahí va, Ichijou-dono.- el se quedo sin aliento cuando la vio poniendo su pijama en la parte superior de la cama, cuidadosamente doblada y con un olor fresco como si estuvieran fuera de la lavandería. ¡ esa es la eficiencia de la criada Gremory en persona! ichijou descubrió una de sus manos, el aire frío aún era un gran problema, para recoger su ropa, y luego se vistió debajo de ellas, finalmente pudo apartar las mantas y ponerse de pie junto a la cama para estirarse. Bostezó y se volteo hacia Lucrezia. -Pero esto me llama la atención. Sin embargo, desde que nos quedamos despiertos hasta altas horas de la noche, pensé que despertarías mucho, mucho más tarde, Ichijou-dono.

-No te preocupes, Lucrezia-san.- Bostezo una vez más, abrochándose el cuello de la pijama. -Acabo de tener un sueño ... O más bien, una pesadilla.

-Oh, qué desafortunado.- Ella habló, su mano en sus labios indicando que estaba riéndose o ligeramente conmocionada por sus palabras.

- _Anoche ha demostrado tanto de su personalidad (y muchas otras cosas más ... ¡MALDICIÓN!), Estoy un poco dividido, cuál es el correcto._

-Si no te importa que pregunte, ¿de qué se trataba?

-...

-Ichijou-dono ...?

-Yo ... No lo recuerdo. En absoluto. Además, para mí, cada sueño es una pesadilla.- Suspiro, sosteniendo su cabeza un poco mientras lo intentaba, y fallo en recordar.- _Recuerdo que era realmente extraño, realmente extraño e involucraba a mi familia. No sé lo que era, pero pensar en eso me pone ansioso por alguna razón. Eso es lo que no me gusta de los sueños, me hacen sentir ansioso, y pensar en ellos realmente me molesta.-_ Le volvió la mirada y se mordió los labios inferiores. -Lo siento por eso. Creo que tengo el hábito de pensar demasiado las cosas ...

-Mientras no cause daño a otros, está bien tener hábitos, Ichijou-dono- Ella habló; y el estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que solo noto su sombra suspendida sobre el cuando ella abrazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, descansó sus muñecas en la curva de su cuello y cerró sus dedos en su nuca. -A mí, como ejemplo, no me importaría ser abrazado hasta que me quede dormido como lo hiciste. Te garantizo que Berolina-sama u otros miembros de tu [nobleza] no estarían de acuerdo. Está bien ser autoindulgente a veces.

-...- No dijo una palabra. No el típico 'No tengo un harén', ni el típico 'No soy así', siguió mirando a la bonita Lucrezia Onoskelis, sin nada todavía en su mente. su cara está casi en llamas, y tampoco pudo hacer nada. -Ser indulgente consigo mismo está bien de vez en cuando- _... De alguna manera no me importa esta idea tanto como lo hice antes._ -¿Estaba ... era un buen amante, incluso por una noche, Lucrezia-san?

-...- Un segundo. Por una fracción de segundo, vio a la tranquila y juguetona Lucrezia, que abrió los ojos y se volvió un poco sorprendida, mientras el decía algo ... lascivo o extraño. incluso el esta asustado por lo que acabo de decir. Se calmó un instante después, y sonrió suavemente, doblando sus brazos y acercándose peligrosamente cerca de el. Ese miedo fue tan repentino que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y luego colocó sus labios sobre los de el, pero no fue un beso. Ella solo tocó mis labios con los suyos, luego habló, soplando su aliento caliente en sus labios. -Ichijou-dono, sé que harás muy feliz a mi señora y al resto de tu harén.

Para eso, nada. Las palabras de Lucrezia, por alguna razón; eran demasiado pesados para el.

- _No sé por qué, pero mi pecho está pesado después de esas palabras. Eso fue un cumplido, pero no quiero que vuelva a decir esas palabras._ -Volvieron a separar los labios, volvieron a brillar y le dedico una sonrisa cansada, serena pero melancólica. Finalmente ichijou pudo moverse, así que pestañeo un par de veces, y alcanzo una de sus manos por su muñeca en uno de sus hombros. Le dio un ligero masaje, su patética forma de tratar de consolar su tristeza; y miradas compartidas con ella.- _No sé por qué, pero hay algo en ella que realmente me molesta. O más bien, hay algo sobre ella, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, y eso me molesta.-_ Cuando regreso a ella, sus manos ahora estaban sosteniendo sus mejillas en su lugar, mientras sus pulgares masajeaban las mejillas de el...

-Compartiendo tus lágrimas conmigo, me siento honrado, Ichijou-dono ...

-¿Eh ...?- Parpadeo, y su visión se hizo más clara, mientras una corriente caliente bajaba de ella. - _Maldita sea, mis ojos pican, ni siquiera noté las lágrimas. Ese es otro problema en el pensamiento excesivo, ¡me vuelvo un completo idiota!_ -Cuando terminó, volvieron a mirarse el uno a la otra sin decir una palabra, la garganta de ichijou estaba tan seca que incluso respirar era dolor. Apreto los dientes. -Lucrezia-san ...

-Aprecio tu amabilidad, lo hago inmensamente. Sin embargo, por favor, no me tengas pena.- Ella dijo y realmente lo tomó por sorpresa.

- _Entonces, ¿es eso lo que estoy sintiendo? ¿Lástima? Eso es tan patético, incluso insultante. Al compadecer a otra persona, eso es lo peor que puedo sentir por ella.-_ Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella se acercó más a el, le tocó la frente y tarareó una canción en voz baja. Otra vez alcanzo su mano por la suya en su cara.

-Mi cuerpo es lo único que me sostiene, pero estoy satisfecha con mi vida. Esto está completamente fuera de mi control, así que solo puedo ser feliz por los fines que pueda. Pero no me tengas pena, Ichijou-dono. Vivir con Némesis, Berolina-sama, y conocerte, son los principales ejemplos de que puedo encontrar la felicidad así. Así que no tengas lástima de alguien tan feliz como yo .

- _... Entonces ella puede feliz así. Eso es realmente muy maduro de ella. Ella no está levantando las manos en el aire y dejando que todo se vaya al infierno, solo viviendo su vida, ella está ... Encontrando felicidad incluso con todo ese equipaje. Ahora me siento como basura, basura real. No sé si esto se trata de mí o cómo maneja las cosas._ -Lo siento.

-No te sientas mal, Ichijou-dono. He dicho esto antes, tu cuidado por mí me hace feliz.- Dijo, metiéndole en la nariz y riendo por lo bajo, la atmósfera que los rodeaba y su cálida sonrisa hacían a ichijou dar un suspiro de alivio. -Pero, por favor, ten en cuenta que no todos te darán esa respuesta. Así que no tengas compasión por los demás al azar.

-No ... Hago eso a menudo.- Dijo de vuelta. Después de eso, silencio; los dos solos en esa habitación, con nada más que latidos del corazón y respiraciones. Lucrezia ... es muy inteligente y hermosa. Continuo acariciando la mano en su mejilla con su pulgar; y ella se rió un poco. - _Esta sensación de estar tan cerca de alguien ... Está bien, es agradable. No somos amantes, sin embargo, esta sensación relajante me está haciendo sentir muy bien. Es como ... Ella realmente me ama. Pero no somos amantes._

 _No somos amantes._

-Uh ... Lucrezia-san. Espero que no ... Te haga perder el tiempo como sirvienta. Deberíamos ... Probablemente deberíamos irnos ...

-Podríamos hacer eso ... ¿pero podrías ... darme un momento más como amante?

-...

-...

-Por supuesto.

-Gracias.

Chu ~

- _Oh mierda. Espero que este momento más no nos haga perder el desayuno ..._

* * *

 **parte 3**

mas tarde, comedor de la mansión gremory

-Perra.

-Cerdo asqueroso.

-Psicosexual lesbiana buena para nada.

-maldito.

- _Ah! ¡Ichijou-San y Guan Yu-san están en eso otra vez!-_ pensó whis después de despertar con natalia y la profesora Liu Bei para el desayuno, decidió comer su última comida en el inframundo con toda la comida sabrosa que hacen los criados de Berolina ¡pero esos dos ya estaban allí peleando!- _¡Hiiih ~, pensé que Ichijou-san dijo que trataría de llevarse bien con Guan Yu-san! ¡Quiero decir! No estoy enojado, ¡y debería pedir perdón por pensar que lo estaba ordenando! ¡Solo quiero que esos dos dejen de luchar! Pero, ¡pero hay algo extraño ahora! Quiero decir, sé que Ichijou-San no es una persona rara, ¡lo siento !, pero hay algo raro aquí ..._

-Hong Long, ¿por qué Guan Yu está sentada en tu regazo?

la Maestra Liu Bei dijo lo que todos pensaban mientras ignoraban las disputas entre ellos, señalando la extraña vista que estaban viendo. Por alguna razón, Guan Yu estaba sentada en el regazo de Ichijou, y mientras se insultaban, ¡ella tenía su brazo enganchado en su cuello! Al oír eso, ambos se detienen con las malas palabras para mirar a la profesora de cabello rosado, sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado.

- _Ah! ¡Entonces algo pasó!-_ pensó whis

-Es ... No es así, Ryuubi-sensei.- Ichijou dijo con un puchero, ajustando su asiento para que Guan Yu se sentara más apropiadamente en su regazo. ¡Se está sonrojando! -Kan'u sigue siendo una perra total, pero ... Hemos resuelto un poco nuestros problemas, y llegué a la conclusión de que ella es ... No es tan mala.

-¿Es eso así?- Aria, la [Reina] de Némesis, abrió una sonrisa y se apoyó en la mesa, comiendo pastel. La Maestra Liu Bei tarareó esas mismas palabras en voz baja con una sonrisa, ahora mirando a Guan Yu.

-Afirmativamente.- Dijo Guan Yu con una cara amarga, aferrándose a la camisa de Ichijou con sus manos. -No nos malinterprete, señora Liu Bei. Hong Long no tiene mis bendiciones, pero ahora debo admitir que calculé mal sus capacidades, y aunque no estoy muy entendida, ignorarlas por insignificante orgullo es realmente tonto.

Y volvieron a desayunar.

- _Eeeh, no entendí mucho, pero solo puedo suspirar de alivio, sabiendo que Ichijou-san y Guan Yu-san se están llevando bien. Todos los demás estaban algo asustados por esto, pero al menos Ichijou-san cumplió su promesa. Uh, no creo que sea el único que se da cuenta de esto, pero ¿dónde está Berolina-san?-_ pensó whis mientras mordía su pastel y comía un poco, pero aun así, siguió buscándola. ¡ Nemesis también está perdida!- _Hiiih ~, ¿les pasó algo?_

-Oh-hoh, ¿se llevan bien, ustedes dos?- Natalia ahora hablo, apoyándose en la mesa y parpadeando rápidamente hacia Ichijou y Guan Yu. Kurama tenía razón, ¡ella es realmente peligrosa! Los dos se sonrojaron un poco, lo que sirvió de señal para ella. -¿Pasó algo? ¿Cosas obscenas?

-Tasha, ¡no todo es sexo!- ¡ dijo ichijou! Todos rieron por su arrebato, ¡pero solo ellos y Nadja se sonrojamos por eso! ¡Ichijou es muy valiente! -¡Ya lo dije! Nos vimos ayer, resolvimos las cosas, ¡y ahora veo que es algo más que una perra!

-¡De hecho, bruja de llamas!- dijo Guan Yu con un tono aterrador. -El Dragón Rojo y yo terminamos nuestra pelea pendiente ayer, y por respeto, le permito que se quede tan cerca de mí como un anuncio público de nuestra alianza voluntaria, aunque todavía envidiosa, y nuestra asociación.

-¿Oh enserio?- natalia continuó insistiendo. Sus ojos morados estaban medio iluminados, por lo que fue muy difícil ver si ella todavía los intimidaba o si realmente sentía curiosidad. natalia es tan inteligente que puede ocultar sus intenciones bastante bien. Ichijou y Guan Yu todavía estaban sonrojados y haciendo pucheros.

-¿Qué estás insinuando, bruja? ¡Eso es todo lo que tiene que hacer!

-¡Sí! ¡Eso es todo! ¡No pasó nada extraño! Simplemente ... ¡Resolvimos nuestra disputa!

-¡De hecho! Solucionamos nuestra disputa ...

-¡Exactamente!

-En la cama.

¡PUM!

-¡Estúpido general! ¡¿Qué mierda ?!

-¡Si me vas a pegar, GOLPEA MÁS FUERTE , DRAGÓN ROJO!

-Hiiiih ~, ¿qué está pasando ~ ?!

-¡Tanto ruido en la mañana! ¡Cállense, todos!

-Oh, hey Nemesi ¡Whoa!- Todos se volvieron hacia la puerta, y Aria saludó a la voz que pertenecía a la directora Némesis. Sin embargo, cuando ella abrió la puerta; todos se quedaron boquiabiertos de horror, ¡Nemesis y Berolina tenían pesadas bolsas debajo de los ojos, expresiones de somnolencia, pelos y moretones en todo el cuerpo! ¡Se ven como zombies así! Aria fue la primera en manifestarse, de pie para ayudar a Nemesis y Berolina a sentarse en una silla. La directora usó la parte de atrás de su silla para apoyar su cuerpo y finalmente sentarse, mientras que Aria ayudó a Berolina a sentarse en su asiento junto a Ichijou. -Ara, ara, ¿qué les pasó a ustedes dos en el mundo? ¿Luchando de nuevo en medio de la noche? Eso es tan infantil de su parte, Némesis.

-Nada de eso, Aria.- Nemesis dijo bostezando, y sin perder un segundo, Lucrezia usó sus poderes de súper criada para verter una taza entera de café a Nemesis y dejar caer dos cubos de azúcar. la vieja Gremory asintió y tomó un sorbo, suspirando profundamente. -Es solo ... Debido a algunos inconvenientes anoche, Rina y yo terminamos uniéndonos un poco por la noche. Le enseñé algunas cosas y antes de darnos cuenta, el sol estaba saliendo. ¿No es así, Berolina?

-...- Berolina no dijo nada, solo asintió antes de dejar caer su cara sobre las gachas delante de ella, pero no antes de lanzar una mirada desagradable a Ichijou; quien se tensó bastante; y le lanzó una mirada a la doncella Lucrezia, que simplemente se rió con una mano en la boca.

-¿Ven? ¿Ven, Whiswain-chin? Este es el comienzo de una trágica historia de amor. Abre los ojos, mira el drama.- Natalia enganchó su cuello con su brazo alrederor de whis y dijo esas palabras en su oído, como si fuera un secreto oscuro. la parca no entendió mucho, pero por alguna razón, Ichijou se tensó mucho por eso. casi aterrador. Natalia dibujó con su dedo índice un corazón entre Berolina e Ichijou. Luego señaló a Lucrezia. -A Tsukino-chin le gustan las mujeres cómo a uno le gustan las sábanas. Primero limpio, luego desordenado ... Luego reemplazado por la doncella.

-¿Eh? No lo entiendo.- Realmente no lo entendió, pero ichijou comenzó a mirarlas con una mirada tan desagradable!- _¡Apuesto que es algo lascivo ~!_

-Pura, inocente, Whiswain-chin. Tsukino-chin será tu whisky.

-Pero yo no bebo, Tasha-san.

-Como en...

-Tasha, dices algo más para corromperla, y gritaré tu nombre con un megáfono.- Ichijou dijo con cara seria, y natalia estaba sonrojada, y después de mascullar algo, se dio vuelta con un puchero y comenzó a comer su pastel. ¡Los poderes de Ichijou se muestran nuevamente!

-Bueno, entonces, ahora que tenemos algo de paz, disfrutemos el resto de la comida en el inframundo.- La profesora Liu Bei dijo con una sonrisa, acariciando el pelo de su protegida fuera de control, y ni siquiera notó mucho ya que estaba mordiendo la mejilla de Ichijou; y sonrojarse mientras la mordía la espalda. Luego se volvió hacia Nemesis, que estaba bebiendo una taza de café tras otra. -Maestra Nemesis, ¿está tomando el transporte especial con nosotros para nuestro viaje de regreso al Mundo Humano?

-Desafortunadamente no, Liu Bei. Todavía tengo algo de trabajo que hacer antes de volver a Kuoh. Sin embargo, Aria estará allí primero para organizar mis cosas.- Ella bostezó un poco, ahora comiendo un trozo de pan mientras Aria les levantaba el pulgar. Ella miró sus cansadas pupilas. -Gracias por ocuparse de estos asuntos. Si es por placer, puede tomar un día o dos para descansar. Cuidar de un grupo tan problemático debe ser agotador.

-Hiiih ~, eso fue grosero, directora Némesis ~! Estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo ~!

-¡Kyahahah! ¡Dicen que no podría hacer eso! Como un buen recordatorio, para el descendiente del Gran General, que llevó a millones a la victoria, un grupo más pequeño como este, sin importar qué tan problemático, nunca traería a la suya abajo! - Liu Bei infló su gran pecho con aire diciendo esas palabras épicas, y no pudieron evitar sonreír y aplaudir un poco, junto con Aria, Nadja, Lucrezia y Tasha. El resto continúo con el desayuno de ellos; incluyendo a Némesis con un trago de su té.

-Ya veo. Es bueno ver que he contratado a un educador tan competente ... Y una buena secretaria.- La Maestra Liu Bei asintió con una sonrisa brillante, mientras que Aria abrazó a la directora Némesis desde atrás para besarla en la mejilla.

- _primero pensé que era súper lascivo tener tanta intimidad entre las personas, pero creo que solo tengo que aprender más sobre esto solo, ¡como diría Ichijou-san! Necesito ... ¡Convertirme más atrevido y aprender a ser como ellos!-_ decidió whis en su corazón

-Buenos días, queridos. ¿Me han guardado un poco de desayuno?- Una voz atontada entró en la habitación como un susurro para todos ellos, y desde allí, Lady Alicia Gremory entró con una bata blanca y sandalias de conejito hinchadas. la madre de Berolina tampoco es una madrugadora. Las tres pelirrojas; parecían tan derrotadas y cansadas, era un poco difícil distinguirlos ... No había mucho en el caso de Berolina ya que su rostro todavía estaba en la papilla. Lady Gremory le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su hija mayor y ayudó a Berolina a levantarse de su plato. -Oh por lilith, mira esto. Parece que alguien ha estado despierto por mucho tiempo. ¿Peleando de nuevo?

-En serio, madre? Sabes muy bien que Rina y yo nunca peleamos así.- nemesis siseó con sus brillantes ojos morados, y Lady Gremory arqueó una ceja triste mientras limpiaba la cara de Berolina y le pasaba una cuchara para que tomara su comida apropiadamente. Hecho todo, la anciana Gremory tomó una cuchara para comenzar a desayunar junto a Aria.

-Nunca se sabe. Después de todo, ustedes dos ya son lo suficientemente grandes como para destrozar este lugar en poco tiempo, algo, debo agregar, estoy muy orgullosa de mis pequeñas bebés que lucharon hasta la muerte, estoy muy orgulloso.- ¡la sonrisa de Lady Gremory es aterradora ahora, y el ceño fruncido de nemesis es aún más aterrador! whis se aparto de un salto al lado de Nadia, ya que todos de repente se alejaron de la competencia de miradas entre los dos, solo que Lucrezia fue lo suficientemente valiente como para servir café a Lady Gremory. -Némesis, ya eres un adulto perfectamente sano. Debes tomar una broma o dos como una mujer madura.

-Aprenderé a tomar una broma cuando aprendas a ser graciosa, madre.

-...

-Oh!

 **EN OTRA PARTE ...**

-...

-¿Mary? Cariño, ¿qué pasa?

-No sé. Calico, ¿alguna vez sentiste un poco de satisfacción sin razón alguna?

-A veces, pero lo descarto como la alegría pico del exceso de trabajo ...

-Uh ... Huh ... Por alguna razón, también quiero darle esta palma a Alice ... ¿Soy rara?

-¿Me casé con una mujer rara?

-...

-...

-Odio tu vaguedad a veces

 **¡DE VUELTA A LA PROGRAMACIÓN HABITUAL!**

-Pero de todos modos, madre, ¿se va a unir el padre con nosotros para la cena?- nemesis le preguntó a su madre, que ahora estaba enfurruñada en su asiento y masticando el inexistente tazón de cereal, babeando leche con cada cuchara. Eso es ... Triste, realmente triste. Después de la pregunta, sus ojos volvieron a brillar.

-No te preocupes, tu padre está entrenando con esa chica Evelyn. Tengo que decir que es más fuerte de lo que esperábamos.- ¡el cuerpo de whis se tensó en el momento en que escuché el nombre 'Evelyn'!

- _Ah! Están hablando de esa niña con ... Aura muy extraña, ¡tan aterradora!_ -Sin embargo, ¡el que se tensó peor fue Ichijou! El aura carmesí a su alrededor comenzó a rezumar demasiado y se apoyó en la mesa con brillantes ojos color esmeralda. Lady Alice debe haber notado también, se volvió hacia él.

-Oh-hoh? ¿Te gustaría manifestar tu opinión con respecto a como tal, Ichijou?

-No en realidad no.- Suspiró y se enfurruñó dentro de su propia silla. su aura está realmente desconcertada, él quiere decir algo con ella, pero por alguna razón, él no quiere. Todo el mundo estaba un poco confundido por su pequeño arrebato, a excepción de Lady Gremory, sonriendo de arriba abajo. -Lo ... lo siento.

-No lo hagas. Mi marido sabe lo que hace, así que no tienes que preocuparte demasiado. Tendrás la oportunidad de luchar contra ella por el momento.- Ella sonrió, e incluso con eso el todavía estaba frunciendo el ceño. Guan Yu pellizcó una de sus mejillas sonrosadas, y con un suspiro, se calmó.

- _Uhh ~ ... Me alegra que se lleven bien. pero ... Pero eso es tan repentino, es un poco aterrador. ¿Es este el famoso encanto del emperador dragón rojo?_

-por cierto, ¿soy yo o fue una noche muy ruidosa?

¡SPLASH!

-¡Ah!- Y de repente, el rostro de Ichijou besó la placa de avena, salpicando granos por todo el lugar. - por favor dale un reloj. Creo que ... el pequeño Ichijou necesita algo para juzgar mejor sus hábitos de sueño.

Lady Gremory se rió un poco. Al menos Ichijou está descansando y comiendo al mismo tiempo ahora ...

* * *

 **parte 4**

mundo humano, kuoh, residencia tsukino

- _Y así es como la familia Gremory me recordará durante las próximas semanas, el rostro de gachas ... El dragón rojo Virgen. Maldita sea, ¿por qué mi reloj biológico eligió el peor momento para ponerse al día conmigo? Bueno, lo que sea-_ pensó ichijou después de otra siesta que casi lo ahoga en granos y leche, fue bueno para ir y tener una última charla en la mansión Gremory antes de irse a casa. Después de eso, seguro sí; Están de vuelta en casa de la misma manera que vinieron, a través del expreso Gremory por la [Brecha Dimensional] .- _Fue realmente un fin de semana memorable ..._

No tan lleno de acontecimientos como su regreso; ya que no solo sus hermanas se lanzaron sobre el, ¡lo encerraron en una cerradura de muleta Boston Crab-Camel hasta que su espina dorsal fue como una grapadora invertida! Preguntaron por Sally , quien aparentemente apareció para decir algo acerca de una niña que conoció, Suruga, preguntaron por Ginko y cómo quería lavarle la espalda; que está un poca roto por cierto. Pero el pensamiento que más le preocupaba era que hablaban de una chica llamada Elizabeth . Primero; No recuerda ese nombre, pero después de algunos golpes en la cabeza y que kurama lo iluminara un poco; Finalmente recuerda quién era ...

-la [emperatriz dragón blanco] ...- No le dijo a nadie, solo en su habitación ya que sus hermanas prohibieron a nadie, incluyendo a kurama, acercarse por "razones"; algo que probablemente sucedió cuando el estaba fuera. Miro al techo, pensando de nuevo en esa chica que es su eterna rival. - _Ella misma dijo "sin resentimientos", entonces ¿por qué estoy tan preocupado por ella? ¡Yo soy el que le mostré dónde vivo también! Peor aún, ella comió ramen en mi mesa, ¡y hay manchas en todas partes! ¡Maldita sea! Pero Yoko dijo que la espantó, y como no pasó nada, estoy aliviado. Aún así ... qué incómodo._

 **-** [NO ES EXTRAÑO ESTAR EN FOCO Y PENSAR EN SUS ENEMIGOS, SOCIO. QUE DIJE, TU PRESENCIA ES SOBRESALIENTE, Y IMPREDECIBLE. INCLUSO CON EL NIETO DE LA ESTRELLA DE LA MAÑANA COMO SU TUTOR, INCLUSO NO PUEDO DISCERNIR DE SU COMPORTAMIENTO.] -El draig tiene un punto. Sin mencionar, ella también está en Kuoh, y ella sabe acerca de la conferencia entre los demonios y los vampiros, lo que significa que ella puede arruinar todo, incluso llegar primero a Annie.

-Maldición. -Pero luego se martilleo con la misma cosa, no esta solo en eso. Todos estarán allí, especialmente serena y Desmond, así que no sera el que lleve todo sobre sus hombros. -Pero pensándolo nuevamente, soy yo quien debería luchar contra ella.

 **-** [Ohohoh ~, mira quién está pensando estratégicamente otra vez! Bien por usted, ¡y con una gran resolución también! ¡Que agradable!]

-Cállate, Yagura.- Dijo, rodando en su cama; completamente solo. - _qué diablos, ¿por qué extraño a alguien a mi lado ahora? Estar solo ahora es una mierda, y lo peor; mis hermanas no permitirán que nadie entre por el momento. Incluso mamá es un poco asquerosa por alguna razón, pero eh, probablemente Yoko hizo algo para molestarlos. Sin preocupaciones; Hablaré con ellos durante la cena para resolver las cosas. Hablando de eso, ordenar las cosas ..._

cogió su teléfono y vio un montón de mensajes amontonados. ninguna señal es lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar desde el mundo humano al inframundo, qué sorpresa, así que cuando llegué primero, fue bombardeado por varios mensajes y llamadas, varios de parte de su madre y los demás. Parte de la razón por la que ella está un poco molesta es por esos mensajes ignorados, que no pudo responder porque estaba demasiado ocupado luchando por su vida, ayudando a su [rey] a reacomodar las cosas con sus asuntos, compartiendo algunas experiencias con su [nobleza], cayendo a su muerte, descubriendo a [Grigori]; torturando a su [Caballero] y durmiendo con la criada, cosas pequeñas, no hay excusa para ignorarlos. Deslizo sus dedos arriba y abajo para ver algunos de ellos, muchos de mamá; otro de sus hermanas y, sorprendentemente, algunos de Ren.- _Huh, casi se olvidó de cómo se siente tener un mejor brote._ -Qué ... No recuerdo haberme enviado un mensaje de texto.- se pregunto, viendo la pequeña nota con su propio número y un ícono de imagen con ella. Deslizo su dedo por la pantalla, y pronto descubrió que, aunque provenía de su teléfono, no fue el quien lo envió ...

.

' _Para: Ichijou_

 _De: Ichijou_

 _Ichijou-dono,_

 _¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no te contengas? Cuando se ve a sí mismo sin nadie que lo "alegra", siempre puede usarlos para ayudarse a sí mismo. Un pequeño regalo para su arduo trabajo._

 _Amor,, Lucrezia Onoskelis._

...

...

- _Tengo miedo de deslizar mi dedo. Sé que se está refiriendo a ella, lo que me da aún más miedo por las cosas. Pero de nuevo, estamos hablando de Lucrezia-san, así que esta es una situación 50/50. Pero sé que ella no es el tipo de persona que haría eso. Lucrezia-san no es el tipo de mucama que me enviaría ..._

¡SLIDE!

¡VOOSH!

- _... ¡ Tomas desnudas de ella misma!_

¡Y lo hizo, la loca absoluta! ¡Hay al menos dieciocho fotos de ella, todas en poses y atuendos comprometedores! No solo en su uniforme de mucama y lencería, sino también en algunos disfraces como una porrista, una camisa mojada, un kimono y un bikini. Bueno, ella tiene razón sobre una cosa, sin duda son una excitación, por lo que vale la pena. se esta mareando, perdiendo algunos galones de sangre de su nariz sola y el resto yendo hacia abajo. Olfateo sus sangrientas fosas nasales; y miró hacia otro lado, solo para mirarlo de nuevo.

- _Gracias que tengo nervios de acero, de lo contrario ... Pero no puedo dejar que estas fotos estén aquí en mi teléfono. No solo porque ... No porque pueda perder en esta lucha mental, sino porque mis hermanas o alguien de mi rango nunca se entere de esto; Estaré jodido por el resto de mi eternidad._

 _De acuerdo, es hora de eliminar esos ... Excepto este, este es lindo en lugar de caliente ... Y este, porque es estético es muy bueno ... Y este por razones ... Y este ... y éste ..._ _yyyyyyy éste ... yo debería mantenerlos ya que, así, Lucrezia-san me los dio y se fue todo el problema de mostrar sus curvas, y los equipos, y los pechos, pechos empapados, y las nalgas. .. Será una falta de respeto tirarlos._

...

 _¿A quién estoy engañando? Ella es una mujer hermosa, y probablemente sería millonaria si los vendiera en la academia Kuoh, lo único que me frena es mi cuello en la línea y los celos. Celos por la doncella._

¡TOC TOC!

-¿S-sí ?! ¿Quién es?- Más rápido que pudo, arrojo su teléfono y se volvió hacia la puerta, donde la cabeza de kurama surgió de la pequeña abertura en el marco. se aseguro de esconder todo de ella, incluido el pequeño ... Despertar allí. Su ojo dorado buscó algo y luego aterrizó sobre el, mientras ella sonreía. -Oye, Yoko. ¿Qué pasa?

-Mamá nos está llamando para cenar. Será mejor que te des prisa.- Ella dijo. el le hizo señas para que cerrara la puerta y ella obedeció, y una vez que estuvo ... Hacia abajo otra vez; se limpio el polvo con su propia ropa y se levanto de la cama, bostezando un poco y empujando su pequeño dispositivo debajo de la cama para que nadie pudiera ver lo que tenía en la pantalla. Fuera de la habitación, fui al ascensor

- _¡todavía no puedo entender esto!-_ Y hacia abajo para otra comida con su familia. Solo espera que haya comida para todos ...- _Además, podría dormir solo esta noche, pero al menos tendré mi tiempo a solas por ... Razones._

 **-** [Sí, razones ...]

* * *

 **parte 5**

residencia miyamoto

-¡Ichirou! ¡Jirou! ¡Saburou! ¡Shirou! ¡Gorou! ¡Mukuro! ¡Vengan a cenar! ¡Mamá hizo su caldero especial!

-Hola, voy, madre!- Dijo mukuro mientras apagaba su videojuego y televisión y recogía unos pantalones para ponerse. Las vacaciones de verano están a la vuelta de la esquina, así que solo esta haciendo lo que haría cualquier chica semi-normal, pasar mi tiempo jugando videojuegos en su habitación con solo lo necesario. Sin embargo, esta noche no esta solo, y eso la molesta. se giro para mirar a la ninja de cabello verde jugando con su PSvita y comiendo sus frituras. -Entonces ... Uh, ¿quieres algo de abajo, Annie-san? ¿Tal vez un poco de jugo, más patatas fritas?

-Nah, puedo conseguirlo yo mismo. Soy un ninja, después de todo.- Ella guiñó su unico ojo dorado y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba. mukuro solo podía saludarla y ella le lanzó un beso. Ella frunció el ceño poco después, y se encogió de hombros. -También saldré a entrenar, así que no te preocupes si no estoy aquí cuando vuelvas.

-Okay, así que lo que tienes que hacer, ninja.- Dijo levantando sus pantalones y pasándole otra bolsa de papas fritas. Ha pasado casi una semana desde que ella está allí, y aunque no puede quejarse de que ella esté allí, ni siquiera la doncella la vio- ç _así que Annie-san es una ninja bastante hábil; Estoy empezando a impacientarme por todo este "ataque terrorista" en torno a esta conferencia._ -Pero, creo que tengo que preguntar, Annie-san: ¿cuándo será esta conferencia?

DOOOOON!

De repente, una fuerte racha de rayos cruzó y cortó los cielos oscuros de esta noche nublada, y con ella, una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer afuera. Pronto, comenzó una verdadera tormenta, el vertido incesante de gotas pesadas en la ventana; casi cortando las gafas. Annie frunció el ceño aún más, concentrándose en la lluvia ...

-Pronto ...- Ella sonrió ahora, volteándose hacia mukuro. -Muy pronto, Mukuro-dono. Es mejor que comiences a empacar algunas cosas, la conferencia se acerca ...

mukuro suspiro con una pesada mirada en la lluvia.

- _Se acerca; ¿eh? Por alguna razón, me siento emocionada ..._

* * *

 **parte 6**

en otra parte

-Bueno, eso seguro era algo. Dado que Lord Desmond es tan extravagante como se dijo, esto solo puede significar que la conferencia está a la vuelta de la esquina.

YAWN!

\- ¿Es así, Artie?

-Qué reacción tan decepcionante, Lisa. ¿No estás emocionada por ello? Luchando contra el [Imperio Vampiro], además de tu posible reunión con el [emperador dragón rojo]...

-Bueno, algo. Todo esto es emocionante, pero en realidad estoy preocupado por el tipo rojo. Un poco recordando nuestro trato, y gracias a su novia zorro, probablemente morirá.

-¿Crees que va a morir?

-¿Crees que pueda vivir?

-...

-...?

-Esperaremos y veremos, Lisa. Esperaremos y veremos.

-Tch, que ... Aburrido.

* * *

 **epilogo**

y con esto finaliza el octavo volumen de legado renacido, este volumen se puede considerar la minis-saga del viaje al inframundo, ahora lo temas a tratar, esta saga era principalmente para el desarrollo de berolina como personaje después de superar su etapa infantil ahora tenia que arreglar las relaciones que daño en su arrebato de estupidez, principalmente con sus padres y raven, sobre los primeros sobra decir que ellos nunca la odiaron como padres estaban preocupados por ella y sabían que necesitaría ayuda, una vez que ella cambio no hubo nada mas que perdonar ahora la pregunta es si rina se perdonara a si misma, el caso de raven fue una situación mas drástica, aun así a pesar de todo raven todavía deseaba recomponer su relación con rina y al ver los extremos a los que esta estaba dispuesta a llegar decidió que lo que debían era comenzar de nuevo

ahora el segundo punto, la aparición del verdadero mal supremo evelyn, este fue uno de los elementos mas difíciles de adaptar de la obra original de houki minami y el mal supremo de los hyodo, uno de los entes mas peligrosos con el potencial para rivalizar con los propios dragones divinos, la niña que perdió la cordura y tuvo que ser selladas para mantener la paz todos los mundo, ella es básicamente el fenrir de la facción cristiana un arma mata dioses andante con el poder de poner en peligro a los 3 grandes poderes, con el despertar de los actuales dragones celestiales, se decidió que era hora de estabilizarle es decir hacerla recuperar la consciencia para eso era necesario derrotarla mientras su poder aun estuviera sellado y no tuviera el control completo de este, ahora con su consciencia recuperada y su poder estabilizado y estando en una forma suprimida ella sirve como guardaespaldas de los reyes demonio

y por un ultimo punto lo sucedido en grigori este sera uno de los misterios que mas se trataran y cuya verdad es una de las que ya sea dio un pista, como no olvidar la nueva relación entre ichijou y lucrezia, ese también sera uno de los puntos importantes en el futuro y sumado al regreso de annabelle al elenco ahora con la introducción de mukuro miyamoto, todo esta casi listo y preparado para la conferencia vampiro demoníaca

este volumen puede resumirse en

-ichijou y su harem se van de vacaciones

-todas menos kurama que es descubierta masturbandose en la habitacion de ichijou y annabelle que se consigue un lobo espadachin de mascota

-rina olvido decirle a su familia que iban a visitar el inframundo y son atacados con flechas por una mucama bisexual

-se revela que ichijou es un cascaron vacio sin emociones y que la unica forma de arreglarlo que sus hermanas encontraron fue golpeandolo( si como un televisor roto)

-ichijou conoce al ser mas poderoso de este fanfic, la fusion de un super demonio y un dragon divino,..y para su mala suerte tiene que pelear con ella

-ichijou toma la desicion mas estupida del mundo y se entre a la maldicion de la impetu imparable, pero al final ophelia se jode la transformacion con nu movimiento

-ichijou conoce la madre de rei que es tan tonta como su hijo, y con su ayuda obtiene una nueva espada, para que yagura y ophelia tomen el control de ichijou y derroten a evelyn

-rina se encarga de arreglar las relaciones que daño al actuar como una mocosa inmadura

-whiswain hace caer a ichijou desde el cielo para que luego este se dirija a las antiguas ruinas de grigori y de paso conoce a los reyes demonios que son basicamente niños superpoderosos, oh tambien se encuantra con la actual slashdog

-rina y compañia van a la mansion phenex a jugar videojuegos, al mismo tiempo lisa va a la casa de ichijou para jugar con sus lolis

-y hablando de lolis ichijou se reencuentra con evelyin ahora en forma de loli

-ichijou soodmisa a guan yu y luego tiene una sesion de casí sexo con lucrezia, enserio esto es casi triste

 **FIN: VOLUMEN 8**

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

ahora a responder unos comentarios que fueron dejados y que estuve esperando por mucho tiempo

 **Houki M** **inami:** Hi houki-sama (if I use the sama), I was waiting for this moment, first of all I want to say that I apologize if I offended you in any way (imagine me in seiza position), now I want to say that I am a fan of DxD (obviously) and also fna of your fic Re-birth, I must say that I do not like the stories of OC but when I read yours is fascinated, a story of pure OC with characters so colorful, good plot and great development, and that does not fall in the cliches that more hatred like MC overpowerd replacing Issei and todoa that crap, seemed so good story to consider that the Spanish fandom of this product had to meet her, and that's why I imposed myself the task to translate your Spanish language fic to make it known, unfortunately I have failed, my translation is not popular, barely and has 10 to 20 readers per chapter, besides as I said other times this is just a translation to make your story known in the Spanish language, but It is also an adaptation, because I have taken the job of adding original elements of mine, it does like changing some aspects of the original version that I did not like and I wanted them to be otherwise, examples are the [imperial mode], the origin of ginko, yagura and evelyn I enter other things, after this chapter I plan to publish a chapter mentioning all the differences, between my translation and the original version

 **ShatteredRose23:** this is just a translation with touches of adaptation, make it clear in the first chapter that the idea did not belong to me, I see no reason to continue clarifying it

* * *

adelanto del volumen 9

tras el viaje al inframundo, la reunión vampiro demoníaca esta por empezar, pero antes algo de diversión con la vida cotidiana de nuestros protagonistas

se trata de la criada-ichijou tsukino, el peor emperador dragón rojo, si antes estaba mal ahora esta peor

eres basura-YDraig goch, finalmetne alguien dice la verdad

un dilema se alza dentro de la boosted gear

nuevos personajes se unen

acerca de tus amogas..¿son lindas?-hajime tsukino, el peor padre que mas ama a su hijo ..aparece?

soy akatsuki shiranui, reina de serena sitri-akatsuki shiranui, el legado de azazel, es gundam?

trabajemos juntos para aplastar a nuestro enemigos-bellerophon, otra torre semi divina

la nobleza de serena el legado de sitri se muestra

tu mediocridad en general me hace sentir bien-ichijou tsukino

que samael te viole con su polla draconiana-berolina gremory

a veces... hay cosas que es mejor no decir

soy una "esposa"-ichijou tsukino

realmente me gusta que me veas así-kurama akabane

es hora de que el "esposa" y la "esposo" hablen

por supuesto-lucrezia onoskelis

gracias-ichijou tsukino

a donde los llevara esta relación

me gustas-.?.?.?, es hora de que sentimientos sean revelados

con la reunión a punto de empezar..tomemonos un descanso para disfrutar

Highschool DxD: Legado Renacido, Volumen 9: Días Felices

tengo que ganar, tengo que vivir-ichijou tsukino

huh..interestante-yagura hyodo gremory


	46. diferencias y curiosidades

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, o eso me gustaría decir, esto no es un capitulo sino un especial, el cual voy a poner información especial que no he podido poner antes, y esto es básicamente algo así como un databook del fic, aquí pienso resaltar 3 aspectos de esta historia los cuales son, las diferencias entre esta traducción y la versión original, como muchos ya sabrán este fic es una adaptación al español del fic DxD:Re-birth de houki minami-sama, así con esta parte pienso resaltar las diferencias entre mi traducción y la versión original, por que veran yo no copio al pie de la letra, los demás aspectos son las curiosidades con respecto a algunos puntos de la historia(tanto mi versión como la de houki-sama) así como también los datos y aclaraciones con respecto a otros puntos, sino quieren saber nada de esto pueden simplemente ignorar este capitulo**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]/{hola}=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

-*hola*-transmisones

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **diferencias, datos y curiosidades**

 **diferencias en general:** son los cambio radicales que hice en la historia, es decir las cosas con respecto a algunos personajes que altere

1) forma de narración: como ya dije antes en la versión original la narración es la misma que en la novela original es decir narrando los eventos desde el punto de vista de algún personajes, mientras que en mi caso yo utilizo el narrador omnisciente, si quieren saber desde el punto de vista de cual personaje se esta narrada la historia en la versión original simplemente presten atención de quien son los pensamientos que aparecen en la parte en cuaestión oel cual personaje esta enfocada la atención

2) el apellido de issei: en la versión de houki-sama mas de una vez algún personaje se ha referido a issei como issei hyodo, en mi verión esto no pasa siempre que hablan de el se usa lord issei, issei-sama o issei satanas, eso lo hizo simplemente por gusto ya que me pareció mejor así

3)las lineas de sangre de issei y vali mezcladas: en la versión original ginko y eveliyn son únicamente descendiente de vali, eso es por en la versión de houki-sama vali se caso con kuroka y lilith, esto lo cambie yo para coincidir con el canon donde tanto kuroka como lilith están en el harem de issei la primera de manera oficial y la segunda simplemente por deseo personal mio, esto me llevo a tener que cambiar sus historias de fondo haciendo que vali se casara con las hijas de estas con issei, el resultado unas versiones aun mas poderosas que las de houki-sama

4) epilogos: los epílogos con míos, son mi opinión de como me siento tras haber hecho la traducción del volumen y mi forma de aclarar algunas cosas

5) renacimiento y legado: los temas de renacimiento y legado que se ponen antes de lo capítulos fueron inventados por mi, inspirado en la forma en la que algunos autores titulan a sus capitulo, ejemplo medaka box donde cada capitulo lleva el nombre de sugerencia y en la misma DxD donde cada capitulo se denomina vida

 **diferencias por capitulo y volumen:** aquí voy a resaltar 3 puntos, los capítulos que fueron adaptados, y las diferencias con estos

 **volumen 1**

 **1\. encuentro ,chico conoce a chica**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capitulo 1: ella no puede ser real ¿verdad?

 **diferencias y curiosidades**

-las parte tituladas legado 0 y renacimiento 1 son completamente originales mías, el legado 0 viene inspirado en la forma en la comenzaban los capítulos del fic issei,el príncipe de las tinieblas, en donde al inicio de cada capitulo el autor daba la definición de un concepto, por lo que el cameo de draig y yagura es completamente original

-la parte donde berolina le explica a ichijou sobre las 3 facciones y los dragones celestiales fue alterada, agregando la mención del demonio original gremory y titulos originales míos inventados para draig. albion, vali y issei

-el especial(omake) fue alterado, en el original en la parte del salto de tiempo se mecionan que han pasado 60 capítulos, mientras que yo deje la cifra sin definir

 **2\. el reclutamiento es fácil ¿verdad?**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capítulos 2, 3 y 4: no puede ser tan bueno ¿verdad?, reclutar es fácil ¿verdad?, esto es una broma ¿verdad?

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

\- este capitulo no sufrió grandes alteraciones, excepto en la parte donde berolina le explica a ichijou sobre las debilidades de los demonios, las artes sagradas, las longinus, los harenes y las facciones mitologicas estas partes fueron ampliadas con mas información

-durante la parte en la que ichijou es atacado con artes sabias se da una mayor descripción del efecto del ataque

-durante la auto-presentación de serena en esta se mencionan títulos personales para sona y saji, cosa que no pasa en la versión original

 **3\. los vampiros y los ninjas son geniales**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capítulos 5, 6 y 7: los vampiros y los ninjas son geniales ¿verdad? parte 1, 2 y 3

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

\- en la versión original cuando ichijou activa la [boosted gear](con su poder sellado) por primera vez se le da una apariencia original que es descrita con un guante metálico rojo que deja los dedos al descubierto con una gema verde redonda en el dorso de la mano cuya circunferencia esta rodeada por picos dorados, en mi versión simplemente puse la versión twice critical del anime

-en la versión de houki-sama, draig se encuentra en coma, mi versión simplemente esta dormido, por que draig me parece demasiado poderoso como para terminar en coma

-la mención de el longinus de saji es completamente original

-cuando ichijou despierta a berolina, en mi versión yo agregue ligeramente la primera aparición de su poder alastor

-la parte en la que kurama hablara sobre issei fue altera y alargada para darle mas alabanza a issei

-en este capitulo es donde se menciona por primera vez el nombre de kurama, por parte de serena, esto no pasa en la versión del ingles

-en la parte final de la batalla entre ichijou y annabelle, ichijou libera el potencial sellado de la boosted gear y esta adquiere su forma estandar, siendo esto una referencia a lo que sucedio con issei en el volumen uno durante la paliza que le dio a raynare, dicha escena no sucede en DxD: Rebith donde ichjou simplemente da un golpe potenciado por explosion y cae al suelo

-la parte de renacimiento donde nemesis y aria hacen su cameo, esta basada en un cameo que paso en la versión original, solo que en la versión original aria aparece tocando la guitarra en una montaña cantando una canción sobre nemesis metiendo su mano en la tostadora mientras menciona la falta de continuidad canonica que tiene su misma aparición, en mi versión agregue a esta parte la aparición de nemesis y cambie la escena de aria por esta en un bosque mientras canta la versión del español latino del primer opening de DxD, trip innocent of D

 **4\. mi oscuro secreto**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capitulo 8: EXTRA: ¡mi oscuro secreto!

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

\- este capitulo no tiene ninguna diferencia salvo por la mención de las facciones yokai que existen en el canon

 **volumen 2**

 **5\. mala suerte es la palabra correcta**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capítulos 9 y 10: mala suerte no es exactamente la palabra, duda no es exactamente la palabra

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

\- el legado 0 de este capitulo es completamente original

\- la parte de la pelea de annabelle con clare veritas permanece casi igual salvo por la mención de israel

-la parte donde annabelle da información sobre los vampiros fue ligeramente alterada agregando conceptos sobre los dhampir de no game no life

-parte donde anabelle menciona los distintos orígenes que se tiene de issei es completamente original, así como la parte en donde ichijou menciona a cada una de las esposa de issei de las que el oyó hablar

 **6\. puedes llamarme tía kyou**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capitulo 11: ¡puedes llamarme tía kyou!

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-este capitulo permanece sin cambios

 **7\. reina dorada y príncipe dragón rojo**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capítulos 12 y 13: príncipe dragón rojo no es exactamente la palabra, melancolía no es exactamente la palabra

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

 **-** durante la pelea entre ichijou y natalia, en la versión original cuando ichijou libera los residuos del poder de albion en el guante el ataque es anunciado como diveding wyvern fairy en legado renacido se cambio por reflejo divido, ya dividing wtvern fairy es el nombre la técnica con la que issei crea mini dragones con el poder de los dragones celestiales, lo mismo sucedo con el ataque corte reflejante que en DxD: re-birth es llamado dividing wyvern fairy slash

-la parte en donde natalia habla de como issei obtuvo los poderes de albion es original

\- el orden de algunas escenas fue cambiado, en DxD: Re-birth, después de nemesis se presenta ante ichijou ocurre salto de tiempo de ichijou llegando a su caza y encerrandose en su habitación en ese momento ocurre un flashback mostrando lo que paso después que nemesis se presentara, tras el flashback es cuando ichijou empieza a quejarse de berolina, en legado renacido las escenas fueron organizadas en orden cronológico sin ningún flashback

 **8\. el caballero de gremory**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capítulos 14, 15 y 16: soy el caballero de gremory después de todo, los meta-conceptos son difíciles después de todo, los extras siempre sonríen después de todo

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-durante la escena en la que annabelle se encuentra en el inframundo ella se encuentra escuchando una canción que desconozco, en mi versión dicha canción fue reemplazada por la versión español latino del primer opening de DxD: new, sympathy

-la escena en la que los ojos de nero brillan mientras mira berolina poco después de aparecer ante ella es en realidad nero hipnotizando de forma temporal a berolina para hacerle creer que el poder de su juego de rol es diferente, es completamente original

-la parte en la que ichijou activa la verdadera forma de boosted gear difiere en ambas versión mientras que la de houki-sama su diseño original se convierte en el canónico mientras libera el sello del potencial de la misma en la mía pasa de la forma estándar a la forma verdadera siendo una referencia a como sucedió con issei en el volumen 2

-en la versión original el orbe que nero le "quito" a ichijou se llama "esencia de protagonista" mientras que esta se llama "esencia de identidad"

-la parte en la que se descubre que aria es la bisnieta de issei fua alterada, en la versión original el hawn el que lo revela mientras que en la mia aria es quien lo dice después de que ichijou le preguntara

-como dato extra en versión de houki-sama aria se apellida argento mientras que en esta se apellida hyodo, esto para coincidir con el canon donde asia tras ser adoptada por los padres de issei y casarse con este ultimo toma el apellido hyodo dando como resultado que todos sus solo puedan llevar este apellido

 **9\. silencio**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capítulos 17 y 18: !solo soy ichijou tsukino, pero aun así¡, solo quiero un poco de silencio

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-en este capitulo hubo un cambio en el orden de escenas, especificamente en la escena de kyou con kurama, en la original esta escena aparecía en el principio del capitulo, mientras que en la mía fue dejada para el final del capitulo

-otro cambio fue la escena de las chica de gremory que fue movida para el volumen tres, originalmente aparecía en el intermedio de los capítulos adaptados

-la parte en la que hawn le cuanta a ichijou la historia del mundo fue alterada agregando mas información y haciendo que coincida con el canon, en la versión de houki-sama se dice que shiva fue el que sello a trihexa y que fueron los sobrevivientes de la brigada del caos los que la liberaron, ne mi versión se hizo que coincidiera con el canon siendo los lideres los que se sacrificaron para sellarse junto con la bestia en la zona aislamiento en una batalla eterna hasta destruirla resucitando esta poco después gracias a ser un ser conceptual

-en la versión de houki-sama se da como certeza que issei murió de sobrecarga de poder tras fusionarse con el gran rojo y destruir a trihexa quedando su cuerpo y alma dentro del gran rojo, mientras que en la mía se dice simplemente que este y vali desaparecieron tras la muerte de trihexa, esto para coincidir con el canon donde issei ya antes se fusiono con el gran rojo y no le paso nada

-en la versión de houki-sama fueron únicamente ophis y el gran rojo los que reconstruyeron el mundo, mientras que en mi versión agregue a el dios bíblico

-el canto que utiliza ichijou para entrar en juggernaut drive difiere en ambas versiones, en la de houki-sama se usa un canto original mas oscuro(vease el utulizad en el capitulo 27: emociones conflictivas), mientras que yo utitliza la versión original del canto de la juggernaut de el emperador dragón rojo ligeramente modificado a mi gusto y agregando las voces de los antiguos portadores y poniendo al final las voces de draig, yagura y issei

 **volumen 3**

 **10\. unidad de la destrucción**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capitulo 19: quiero

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-la parte de legado originalmente pertenecía a el capitulo pasado, mientras que el renacimiento 0 es completamente original

-en un principio planee describir con mayor detalle la parte en la que los descendientes de issie y sus conocidos sentían a ichijou entrar en juggernaut, pero me pareció muy difícil colocarla así que simplemente di un resumen

-la parte en la que aria y hawn ven a ichijou en la juggenaut incompleta y se alistan para pelear es completamente original

-en la versión original yagura se refiere a ichijou como señor numero .477 mientras que en la mía fue cambiado por señor numero 376, esto por que la cantidad de portadores que se menciona en la versión original me pareció demasiado ridicula, el numero mío viene inspirado de el fic dragón del genesis donde se menciona que issei es el portador trecientos setenta y algo

-en la versión original yagura pelea contra ichijou usando la boosted gear y rhongomiant, mientras que en la mía ella pelea usando la boosted gear diabolos y la galatine III

-en la versión original aria es acorralada por ichijou(juggernaut incompleta) hasta el punto en el ya no puede pelear en la mía ella consigue mantenerse pareja con el pero aun así se ve forzada a dar su maximo, en ambas versiones hawn es derrota pero en la mía consigue recuperar la consciencia poco después para ver la llegada de cohen

\- en ambas versiones ichijou es derrotado brutalmente por yagura, la única diferencia entre ambas versiones es que en la de houki-sama yagura también recibe algo de daño, mientras que la mía ella sale ilesa

-la parte donde yagura explica sus definiciones de el bien y el mal fue ligeramente alterada, agregando la mención del dios de la biblia

-la escena donde ichijou esta por utilizar el longinus smasher fue alterada, en la versión original ichijou dispara el ataque en forma de una bola de energía en su como si de una bijudama se tratara, en la mía lo deje como esta en el canon siendo disparado desde el pecho

-el ataque de aria, puerta de salomón:recarga fue creado por houki-sama mas no fue utilizado por aria en su pelea con ichijou ni se le a visto aparecer aun en su fic, mas decidí agregarlo durante la pelea

-la parte donde el poder de ichijou empieza a afectar el espacio de la dimensión fue alterada agrando el hecho de el poder demoníaco de yagura estaba empezando a destruir el cuerpo de ichijou

-la parte donde aria esta a punto de utilizar el modo imperial es original, de hecho el mismo concepto de modo imperiales original mio, el nombre proviene del fic issei príncipe de las tinieblas donde así se denomina a el modo ultraje de los dragones celestiales

-la parte de la batalla de cohen con ichijou en donde se oye la voz de draig es original

-la charla final de yagura y draig, fue altera, en la versión original draig aparece en sus forma de dragon mientras que en esta se le dio una una forma humana, la parte final de la charla donde ambos discuten sobre ichijou también fue modifica agragandole nuevas lineas a draig, como el tema acerca de la dominación, el regreso de la maldición y el estado de la fuerza vital de ichijou

-en la versión de houki-sama, yagura es hija de issei y rias, en la mia es su nieta siendo hija de ixis

 **11\. la casamentera extraordinaria**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capítulos 20 y 21: alicia gremory, emparejadora extraordinaria, acabemos esto y vayamos a casa

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-la parte donde alicia le cuenta a ichijou lo que paso con raven, fue mantenida de igual forma que en la versión original, es decir con alicia siendo la narradora, esto ya ya que no encontré forma de hacer que se viera bien en narración omnisciente

-la parte en la que ichijou encuentra en cuadro de issei y su haren fue alterada, en la versión de houki-sama únicamente se mencionan en el cuadro a issei, rias en estado de embarazo y a ophis en su forma de loli, yo la altere dando una descripción detallada de todas las chicas del harem de issei tanto las oficiales como las que yo considero que deben estar,todas en su apariencia adulta y omitiendo la parte del embarazo

-la descripción hecha del cuadro de cohen con el termino "ore-sama" fue agregada por mi, inspirada en una escena del anime y manga medaka box

-la parte en donde raven le explica a ichijou, el origen del poder de issie, sus habilidades, las sub-especies de artes sagrados, los tipos de rompe balance y la leyenda de la historia de issie y cada una de las chicas de su harem es completamente original, lo misma con el discurso final de yagura

-el titulo de alicia varia en ambas versiones, el la de houki-sama alicia es llamada la "emperatriz pelirroja del apocalipsis" yo lo cambie por "dama carmesí de la ruina"

-en la versión original este capitulo concluía con la reunión de ichijou con le resto de su nobleza y el inicio del juego de clasificación, pero yo moví dichas partes para el capitulo siguiente

 **12\. guante de la reina carmesí**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capítulos 21, 22 y 23 : acabemos esto y vayamos casa, guante de la reina unidad carmesí, ¡un campo de batalla lleno de poesía!

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-durante la pelea entre ichijou y nero, este ultimo compara su velocidad con la de issei, mientras que en mi versión lo hace con aria

-la parte de ichijou recordando su conversación con raven fue altera para coincidir con la explicación original que yo agregue, en la versión al ingles ichijou simplemente se sorprende de saber del origen del CxC

-la parte de nero explicando el origen del guante de la reina carmesí fue agregada para dar mas detalle

-el concepto del arte sagrado artificial de nero, brazo santo fue alterado, en la versión de houki-sama, se menciona que el arte sagrado artificial es el polvo de estrellas cruzadas el cual pertenece a un tipo de artes sagrados artificiales llamados brazos santos, es decir la parte del ajuste de balance no aparece en la versión original, como dato extra en la versión inglesa la armadura de nero es llama "armadura divina anti-dragón", indicando posiblemente que tenga propiedades mata dragones

-en la versión original la velocidad de nero es llamada velocidad de la luz, mientras que yo lo cambie por la clasica velocidad divina que es mencionada en DxD

-en mi versión al ginko se descendiente de issei ella forma parte de los niños DxD cosa que no sucede en la versión original

 **13\. mi querida hermana, pequeño mentiroso**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capitulo 24: eres un mentiroso

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-durante la batalla entre nemesis y berolina, en la versión original nemesis es mas irrespetuosa al hablar acerca de rias, yo suavice su discurso un poco

-la razón de las lineas de yagura siendo entre corchetes y en negritas es por que ella hablaba usando el cuerpo de ichijou como medio y ademas nadie ni ichijou sabían quien era

-en la versión original es ichijou quien dice "eres un mentiroso" a nemesis, en la mia es berolina quien lo dice y se lo esta diciendo a ichijou

 **14\. un doctor nada agradable**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capítulos 25 y 26: un doctor nada agradable, es salado

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

 **-** la parte chistosa de la conversación entre ichijou y yagura fue alterada para permitir que el chiste tenga sentido en español

-la mención de irene como la "abominación de la melancolia" solo ocurre en mi versión

-la explicación de mary acerca de los 7 reyes demonios es diferente en ambas versiones, en la versión de houki-sama se menciona a los 3 nuevos reyes demonio como sub/pseudo-reyes demonio, agregando que el origen del titulo belphegor nació de ryogun belphegor la cual había ocupado anteriormente ese cargo al hacerse la gerente de los juegos de clasificación, mientras que en la mía di una explicación basándome en el canon de las novelas ligeras

-la respuesta de draig después de oir que ichijou planea crear al que supere a rompe vestidos y nivel cero es diferente en ambas versiones, en la original el se pone a llorar mientras que la mía se mantiene fuerte y firme mientras da una explicación del poder de rompe vestidos

 **volumen 4**

 **15\. nuevos amigos, ninja x ninja**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capítulos 27, 28 y 29: mañana extraña día extraño, ¡los nuevos amigos de los tsukino!, entre pechos planos y copas AA

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-la parte de la pesadilla de anabelle fue alterada, siendo mas cruda y sin censura en la versión española

-la parte donde ren responde la pregunta de ichijou sobre la autoridad del emperador dragón rojo fue alterada agregando mas detalles

-la parte donde se menciona que vali fue un rey demonio es original

-el canto que yagura utiliza par activar el cardinal carmesí es mi versión propia del orignal incluyendo las voces delos antiguos portadores

-la parte donde aria desase la técnica de annie con rompe vestidos es original, en la version de houki-sama ella simplemente la detiene con las manos

 **16\. helados, ungüentos y un poco mas**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capitulo 30: helados, ungüentos y un poco mas(¡oh mi!)

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-la escena de ichijou, liu bei y natalia en el baño es mas suculenta la versión española que en la original XD

 **17\. la vida es épica**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capítulos 31 y 32: estas perdonada, la vida es epíca

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-la mención de la descendencia de kunou y issei es original

-la parte donde se menciona la informacion en la trajeta de meta concepto de kurama y ichijou es mas detallada en legado renacido que en DxD: Re-birth

\- la parte donde draig explica como es posible que fafnir halla regresado a la lanza del dragón descendente es original

-en la version de houki-sama la armdura de rei es llamada balance breaker en la mía es el balance adjust para coincidir con la novela ex donde se menciona que la evolucion de los artes sagrados artificiales es diferente al balance breaker

-la parte donde rei menciona a los protagonistas de diversos animes fue alterada agregando diferentes los de la versión original

-en la versión original draig se va a dormir a mitad de la batalla por estar cansado, en la mia el esta consciente durante toda la batalla

-en la versión original serene ataca usando su magia de agua, en la mia utiliza las llamas malditas de vritra, otro dato es que la aparicion de la forma semi-dragón de serena es completamente original

-en la versión original después de que rei es derrotado y entra en un estado de desesperación de su espalada surgen alas de demonio, ángel caído y angel, esta escena fue omitida en mi versión por no haber podido encontrarle un sentido

 **18\. es broma**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capitulo 33: es broma

 **diferencias y curiosidades**

-la conversación de ichijou, serena y ren en el restaurante fue alterada, agregando información extre y mas detallada sobre saji y sus poderes, para ser exactos la parte donde serena le explica a ichijo sobre los 4 artes sagrados de vitra y acerca de las existencias mas fuertes es completamente original

 **volumen 5**

 **19\. rareza abundante, prueba diabolica**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capitulo 34: rodeado de rarezas

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-el nombre para la técnica de congelación de serena es original lo mismo ocurre con los sobrenombres para los males supremos

 **20\. estrés y alivio**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capitulo 35: estrés y alivio(lemon)

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-la aparicion de la descendencia de ravel, irina y benia durante la charla de los niños DxD es original

-la hija de la parcas mencionada por shisui, era whiswain

-la parte lemon del capitulo fue altereda, siendo mas suculenta en mi versión

 **21\. nueva chica bael**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capitulo 36 la primera prueba nueva chica bael, chica misteriosa y extrañas propuestas

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-la conversación entre draig, tiamat y yagura es completamente original

-la escena donde todos se ponen a temblar por la presencia de lo niños DxD fue alterada, agregando mas dialogo a la reaccion de ludger y la conversación entre ichijou y draig

-la parte final de la escena de annie donde esta esta llorando es original

-el monologo interno de nero fue alterado agregando mas dialogo y cambiando algunas partes, como ejemplo en la versión original se dice que akio les dijo a los de la iglesia de los caídos que dios estaba muerto, pero como en mi versión sigue vivo fue cambiado por abandonados y agregando la parte donde les revela que ellos trabajan para angeles caidos rebeldes, también agregando la parte donde nero no fue capaz de hacerle un rasguño a akio

-el diseño de la coronación envolvente de kiruko fue alterado en la versión de houki su diseño es parecido al de el malebolgia vitra promotion, mientras que yo lo cambie por una versión miniatura y humanoide de la vitra promotion original

-vitra tuvo mas lineas en mi versión

 **22\. una razón para llorar**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capítulos 38 y 39: una razón para las lagrimas, ¡un viaje a okinawa!

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-la conversación entre ichijou y ludger fue alterada agregando mas dialogo hablando de issei

-el contenido del meta concepto de sayuri fue mas detallado en mi versión

-la conversación entre alicia y nemesis fue mas detallada en mi versión

-la parte final del este capitulo es en realidad el inico del capitulo 39 , el resto continua en el siguiente

 **23\. un viaje a okinawa**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capítulos 39 y 40: ¡un viaje a okinawa!, nunca mas

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-la conversasión entre ichijou y mizuko tuvo que ser ajustada para coincidir con un narrador omnisciente

-la parte en donde mizuki intenta leer la mente ludger y solo oyo el lenguaje demoníaco fue alterada, en la versión original los pensamientos de ludger se oyen como nuemeros y signos, mientras que yo lo cambie por una pista/spoirle, en mi version el pensameinto de ludger es en realidad la frase "soy berolina" escrita en leguaje indio, revelando así el secreto

-el monologo interno de aria sobre el mal supremo fue alterado agregando amas detalle y haciendo que coincida con mi versíon de evelyn

-en la versión original el ataque de ludger es llamado annilation nova pero yo lo cambie por una versión imperfecta de estrella de la extinción

 **24\. legado del emperador dragón de los pechos**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capítulos 41, 42 y 43: ¿pueden las zorras, brujas y señoras de la guerra, besarme?, ¡el legado del emperador dragón de los pechos!, ¡y no tengo miedo de usarlos!

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-la parte donde draig habla con ichijou durante su conversación con desmond es original y esta inspirada de otro fic de DxD

-las reacciones de draig y yagura después de que ichijou activa el devorador de tela son diferentes en la versión inglese siendo draig habla y solo se pone a llorar mientras yagura lo consuela

-la técnica usada por ichijou durante su batalla contra miyama es nombrada de forma diferente en ambas versiones, en la de houki-sama se llama dragon slash mientras que yo lo cambie por corte del caballero dragón, ironicamente este nombre esta inspirado en otra técnica creada por houki-sama, el cross blade dragonar

-cuando ichijou recuerda los experimentos inhumanos del pasado en la versión menciona el proyecto espada sagrada, eso fue omitido en legado renacido, mientras que también menciona los implantes de innocenia que fueron cambiados por implantes de arte sagrado

-cuando ichijou despierta y ve a los niños DxD y ludger pelando contra eiko la escena es diferente, en la versión original los cinco se encontraban cansados y heridos, en la mia solo ludger y eiko presentaban estos signos

-la parte cuando eiko analiza a su oponentes fue alterada, agregando mención del armamento, las capacidades y lineas de sangre de los presentes, entre ellas la mención de la sangre paimo de ludger

-la pelea entre los niños DxD, ichijou y ludger contra eiko sufrio varias alteraciones, entre ellas, en mi versión en ningún momento de la pelea basara, xion o nashiro se ven superados o abrumados y se mantiene en bien cosa que no pasa en la versión original

-en la versión de houki-sama nashiro es dejada fue de combate y sacada del campo de batalla por el ataque sorpresa de eiko cosa que no pasa en legado renacido donde lo resiste y continua peleando hasta que eiko destruye el brazalete del ganador que llevaba forzandola a salir del campo, antes de partir ella dispara una llamarada de fuego purificador

-en la versión de houki-sama xion y basara son dejados fuera de combate por la auto-destrucción parcial de eiko, en mi versión la explosion simplemente destruye los brazaletes del ganador forzandolos a salir no sin antes que ambos hermanos lancen un ultimo ataque con sus espadas

-la parte donde eiko activa el ragnarok earth berserker es original

-en la versión original xion y basara pelean usando espada desconcidas, en mi versión fueron cambiadas por durandal y excalibur en manos de basara y xion respectivamente, como dato extre originalmente planee que basara llevara excalibur y xion durandal

\- cuando ichijou activa la versión incomlpleta del balance breaker los dialogos dichos por los niños DxD en la versión original fueron únicamente dichos por aira al estar el resto inconscientes

 **25\. regalo de bienvenida**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capitulo 44: regalo de bienvenida(lemon)

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-este capitulo no sufrió grandes cambios

 **volumen 6**

 **26\. emperador dragón enfermo**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capitulo 45: sickryuutei por un día

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-la aparición de aqua hyodo es completamente original

-la parte de ichjou y yagura fue alterada, agregando una explicación del origen de la caja de las posibildades, el hecho de que yagura usada el ajuste de balance de la boosted gear diabolos en lugar de la scale mail ordinaria como fue en la versión de houki-sama, se agrego mas dialogo a la parte en donde hablan del emperador dragón blanco

-la parte donde yagura intenta violar a ichijou fue alterada agregando los dialogos de draig y el uso del rompe vestidos por parte de yagura

-la parte donde yagura y draig hablan acerca del regreso de la maldición de la impetu imparable fue completamente alterada, agregando la mención de que ichijou no se gano la caja de las posibilidades y la explicación de como regreso la maldición

-la parte final en la que se ve a los antiguos emperadores dragón rojo hablando es completamente original

-en la versión original el capitulo concluía con la reunión entre ichijou y rei, pero yo la deje para el siguiente capitulo

 **27\. emociones conflictivas**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capítulos 45, 46: sickryuutei por un día, emociones conflictivas y cabos sueltos

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-la parte en la que ichijou ataca a rei fue alterada en al versión original fue mas brutal mostrando en ichijou indicios de dragonificación

-el concepto de unidad tiranica es completamente original

-el canto de la unidad tiranica es el canto original inventado por houki-sama para la unidad de juggernaut, pero las voces de los antiguos portadores son originales mias

-los dialogos de yagura y draig durante la charla entre ichijou y sally son originales

-la parte donde yagura y draig hablan acerca de la unidad tiranica y el origen de draig y albion es completamente original

-la parte donde se ve los miembros principales de las casas del clan hyodo hablando acerca de ichijou en la brecha dimensional es completamente original

-los miembros que hablan durante esta escena son, ixis gremory, aqua hyodo, zino quarta, kurenai himejima, jigen ouroboros y liliana hyodo

-este capitulo originalmente concluía con la charla entre ludger y ichijou donde esta le decia de la "muerte" de berolina

 **28\. despedida y adios**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capítulos 46 y 47: emociones conflictivas y cabos sueltos, una canción de despedida para mi yo pasado

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-en mi versión yagura tarda mas en detener a ichijou en su ataque de ira

-las lineas de midgarsomrs, fafnir y draig son originales

 **29\. mal supremo(falso)**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capítulos 48 y 49: una vida marchita en un verano bullicioso, estaciones renacidas una por una

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-la linea de taimat es original

-el poder de la sangre curativa de los descendientes de asia es original mío por lo que en la versión de houki-sama, aria no le da de beber a nemesis sus sangre para mantenerla viva

-el ataque de ira de aria es mas brutal en mi versíón y esta inspirado en la primera vez que goku se transformo en super sayajin

-como dije antes el modo imperial es original mio por lo que en la versión original aria pelea en su forma

-la pelea entre aria contra los reyes dragón fue alterada, en la versión original ella empieza con ventaja pero finalmente es abrumada por los numeros y mandada a volar por un golpe de enma, en mi versión ella se mantiene firme y es ella quien abruma a los reyes dragón y manda a volar a enma para finiquitarlo con un dragon blaster antes de los efectos de usar el modo imperial con sus circuitos mágicos dañados la afecte

-en la versión original nemesis muere para después ser revivida por los compañeros de lisa y arturia, mi versión ella simplemente cae en coma y es sanada por los compañeros de lisa y arturia

 **30\. eres mi orgullo**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capitulo 50: orgullosa de ti

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-la batalla entre los niños DxD y el samsara hidra fue alterada, en mi versión ellos se mantuvieron firme durante todo el encuentro, en la versión original original los niños DxD compañia caen inconscientes ante el ataque de enma con el poder de taninn, en mi versión solo sufren rasguños, en ambas versión dicho estado de debilidad era en realidad una trampa armada por los niños DxD para atrapar a enma con la guardia baja

-la voz ominosa que se oyé cuando enma esta cargando la sobrecarga de luz solar amarilla es la voz de tannin anunciando la derrota de enma, ya que este sintió la presencia de issei el cual altero en agua del monte issei liberada por la joya de lluvia de ichijou para que sanara a sus descendientes y dañara a enma, todo lo antes mencionado es original mío

-si bien el nombre del ataque nueva aniquilación fue creado por houki-sama yo altere su mecánica de funcinamiente, pasando de ser la supuesta forma "perfecta" de la estrella de la extinción a un rasengan de poder de la destrucción

-los rayos negros de akio llamados rayos malditos son originales míos

 **31\. nueva chica gremory**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capitulo 51: epilogo de arco nueva chica gremory

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-la parte donde se menciona a kunou fue alterada para coincidir con mi versión del canon

-la charla entre yuno y la descendiente de le fay y issei, veronica se reunen para hablar es completamente original

 **volumen 7**

 **32\. la caja de sugerencias**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capitulo 52: la caja de rina(no es un limos)

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-la parte donde yagura le revela su identidad a ichijou fue alterada para coincidir con mi versión del canon, en la versión original ella dice ser la hija de issei y rias siendo la segunda hija después de kurenai, en mi versión ella le dice que es la nieta de issei y rias siendo hija de ixis el sexto hijo de issei

-originalmente en esa parte planee incluir la mención de las 18 longinus pero no pude encontrar forma de que encajara en la charla

 **33\. dragones celestiales**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capitulo 53: conoce lo inesperado

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-la charla del fragmento de la consciencia de issei y el alma de vali es original

-la parte ichijou y lisa hablan de las hijas de vali fue altera cambiando a kurobara por el personaje original kurogin

-las lineas de exorcismo de sally fueron ligeramente alteradas

-la escena del tentacle es mas suculenta en mi versión

-las lineas de yagura después de esta escena son originales

 **34\. una nueva amiga**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capítulos 54, 55 y 56: rompiendo algunos limites, consejos de relaciones para los idiotas, oye ichijou¡ es tu nueva novia

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-los dialogos de haruka durante todo el capitulo fueron ligeramente cambiado ya que eran la parte mas dificil de traducir, intente hacer todo lo posible para mantener el acento

-la parte en la que draig, yagura y los antiguos portadores regañan y castigan a ichijou cuanto este intenta activar la juggernaut es original

-la parte en la que lisa el canto de lisa para activar la juggernaut fue alterado, en la versión original lisa simplemente usa un canto mas oscuro que el anterior, en mi versión lisa usa su canto mientras al mismo tiempo vali usa el original y a su vez se oye la voz de los antiguos portadores sobre ambos cantos

-en la versión original cuando kurama y el resto encontraron una de las maravillas de kuoh sufrió un cambio, siendo que mi versión nashiro es al única que no se asusta por nekomecha cosa que no pasa en la original donde reacciona igual que el resto

-en la versión original nero tenia la ascalon original de issei y se la da a ichijou, en mi versión fue cambiada por una replica con el mismo poder que la original, ya que pe pareció tonto que la espada que miguel a issie hubiera sido devuelta a la iglesia, en su lugarla convertí en un tesoro del clan hyodo la cual es mas poderosa que en el canon

 **35\. la violencia es la respuesta**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capitulo 57: ¡los hombres reales resuelven sus problemas con los puños!

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-la parte de la pelea entre ichijou y ren fue alterada agregando el hecho de que todos sabián que ren era una chica desde el principio

 **36\. castigo para el dragón gales**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capitulo 58: castigo para el dragón travieso(lemon)

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-en la versión original kurama arrastra ginko por su cola durante toda la escena en mi versión ella se libera casi enseguida

 **37\. entre dragones y heroes**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capítulos 56 y 60: ¡entre dragones y heroes!, prefiero tener amigos

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-las técnicas usada por ichijou durante su pelea contra guan yu no recibieron nombre en la versión original, a pesar de esto, el croos blade dragonary el white shield dragonar fueron creados por houki-sama, siendo el primero originalmente la forma en la que llamaban todas las técnicas de espada utilizadas por ichijou y lisa y el segundo siendo originalmente diseñado para ser una técnica exclusiva de lisa

-la parte donde se dan las felicitaciones fue alterada, en la versión original se dan felicitaciones por los 60 capítulos en mi versión se dan por los 7 volumenes, otro dato extra es que la parte en laque los personajes del DxD original dan sus felicitaciones es completamente original así como el cameo de evelyn

 **vol** **umen 8**

 **38\. un lugar a donde volver**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capitulo 61: un lugar para llamar

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-este capitulo no sufrió grandes cambios

 **39\. hogar, familia y otros desastres**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capitulo 62: hogar familia y otros desastres

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-salvo por parte de la conversación entre ichijou, hawn y draig este capitulo no sufrio grandes cambios

 **40\. mal supremo(verdad), un hijo amado**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capítulos 63 y 64: profundizando en, un niño muy amado

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-la parte en la que ichijou y los niños DxD estan en el ascensor y xion muestra su manía con las espadas fue alterada, en la versión original ella dice que ella y su hermano tiene espadas sagradas llamas proto-durandal y proto-exdurandal y que las originales fueron regresadas a la iglesia esto fue cambiado por que me pareció tonto que las armas que deberias ser una herencia para la descendencia de Xenovia y que la iglesia ni siquiera se tomo la molestia en recuperar cuando xenovia se volvio demonio hallan tenido que ser devueltas, yo lo cambie haciendo que que la iglesia tuviera en su posesión las replicas y las espadas originales se quedaran con la familia de xenovia siendo ahora espadas sacro-draconianas

-la historia del origen de ginko y su casa es original lo mismo a la leyenda de como ophis y issei se conocieron

-como ya dije en la versión original evelyn es hija de vali y lilith yo lo cambie para que fuera hija de vali con la hija de lilith y issei

-no creo que tenga que decir que la parte en donde los niños DxD entran en modo imperial para combatir a evelyn es original

-en la versión original los niños DxD planeaban matar a evelyn antes deque esta se volviera una amenaza en la mía ellos planeaban era estabilizarla para que recupera su consciencia

-originalmente planee poner un flasback de la pelea evelyin y yagura y como fue sellada pero no encontré forma de encajarlo, tal vez lo haga mas tarde

-la técnica espejo del dragón plateado de evelyin fue creada por houki-sama originalmente iba ser una técnica de lisa siendo una versión mejorada del escudo del dragón blanco, yo la convertí en una técnica de evelyin

-las técnicas de cielo del dragón rojo y luna del dragón carmesí fueron creadas por houki-sama mas no aparecieron en este capitulo

-las voces que se oyen cuando ichijou y activa el rey carmesí de la destrucción son originales y se trata de la voz de ellen la cual fue mencionada por yagura en el capitulo 1

 **41\. un placer conocerte de nuevo**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capitulo 65: encantada de conocerte de nuevo

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-la explicación y concepto de la espada ix fue alterada

 **42\. el retorno de slashdog**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capítulos 66 y 67: el retorno de slashdog parte 1 y 2

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

 **-** en la versión original la organización grigori fue destruida, los cadres murieron entre ellos los hijos de los cadres y la familia de akio, yo lo cambie haciendo que solo la vieja base estuviera destruida y que la organización así como la misma facción estuviese activa ya que parecia una completa exageración, los hijos de los cadres siguen vivos y han tomado el lugar de sus padres

-por lo tanto la aparición del actual gobernador general de los ángeles caídos zamiel hijo de azazel y el actual vice gobernador de los ángeles caídos kamui himejina, padre de akio, nieto de issei y hijo de kurenai así como la aparición de tenma shidou uno de los actuales serafines es completamente original

-en la versión inglesa, los titulos de los siete reyes demonios son lucifer, beelzebub, asmodeus, leviatan, belphegor, mammon y satanas yo cambie a satanas por belial a que satanas es el titulo de issei y belial es el que es mencionado como una de los 3 nuevos reyes demonios en el canon

 **43\. compañía alegre**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capitulo 68: la alegría de tu compañia

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-este capitulo no sufrió grandes cambios

 **44\. una noche con el enemigo**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capitulo 69: una noche con el enemigo(lemon)

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-este capitulo no sufrió grandes cambios

 **45\. momentos felices**

 **capítulos adaptados:** capitulo 70: epilogo de arco días felices

 **diferencias** **y curiosidades**

-este capitulo no sufrió grandes cambios

 **datos extra**

-kurama, liu bei y natalia siguen besando a ichijou mientras duerme

-de no se por yagura ichijou, hubiera muerto a los segundos de haber activado la juggernaut

-en esta historia el padre que mas ama a su hijo es hajime y la madre que mas ama a su hija es mary

-los poderes alastor de rina están inspirados en polillas, una de los animales favoritos de houki-sama

-a pesar de la distancia y el trabajo los matrimonios de hajime/kyou y mary/calico están a salvo

-en el boceto original berolina iba a ser una perra peor que raiser y ichijou un hombre debil

-en el haren de ichijou todas las chicas tiene un enfoque diferente y se comportan de distinta manera, Berolina es su figura principal, mejor amiga, florete y hermana menor,Annabelle es la hermana mayor buena y genial con la que tiene una relación mordaz, Natalia es la hermana mayor que lo ama, pero es difícil de entender, Liu Bei es la linda hermana mayor, si no un poco molesta, Raven es el mejor amigo con el que luchas todo el tiempo pero que aún te quiere mucho y puede entrar en acción, Irene es la hada típica de la nada en entornos típicos del harem.

-rina originalmente iba a morir en el primer arco

-kurama es la única en haren de ichijou que sabe cocinar ya que ningún personaje maternal parecido a una esposa debe saber cocinar, como dato extra es plana por que es japonesa

-como reaccionaria kurama a ichijou golpeándola de la nada: "tengo 2 preguntas ¿por que? y ¿podrías hacerlo de nuevo?"

-sayuri es abiertamente bisexual

-ninguna de la hermanas de ichijou es virgen

-whiswain ama abrazar

-los padres de lucrezia intentaron matarla cuando esta nacío por ser mujer, cohen la salvo haciendola una criada

-aria no ha tenido trios con nemesis y nero desde el volumen 6 para no ver la cicatriz de nemesis ya que se siente culpable

-kurama todavia se masturba pensando en ichijou

-La sala de reuniones de los siete reyes demonios es una pequeña sala con una mesa de madera redonda con siete fideos de Copa para cada reunión

-rei tampoco es virgen, mas tarde sabrán por que

-irene es la mejor amiga de raven, como dato extra la primera realmente desea casarse con ichijou

* * *

 **bien eso seria todo con respecto a los capítulos en si y algunos datos extra, mas tarde daré mas información**


	47. tentación y voluntad

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, el de este volumen de historias cortas, con un inicio no tan corto**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]/{hola}=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **Volumen 9: Días felices**

 **extra 0: tentación y voluntad**

 **parte 1**

plano mental de la boosted gear

-Hola [dragón galés], ¿crees que puedo desarrollar algunos músculos aquí en mi mundo mental? Quiero decir, incluso con solo hablar con Yagura, puedo sentirme un poco cansado. Tal vez también pueda entrenar aquí un poco.- Dijo ichijou haciendo algunas flexiones por su cuenta en el mundo mental que, por alguna extraña razón, ahora es una sala universitaria, varias filas de asientos se mezclaron en un piso con forma de escalera y una sola pizarra en frente de todos.- _Solo me doy cuenta de que, por alguna razón, tal vez pueda entrenar un poco aquí, así que aún puedo mejorar al mismo tiempo que descanso mi cuerpo en el "otro lado"._ -draig que estaba mirándome desde la ventana, sin embargo se opuso.

 **-** [ES MUY DESIGUAL, SOCIO.]- Dijo, y con eso el detuvo por completo sus movimientos para sentarse en el suelo y estirarme. -[ES CIERTO QUE PUEDES TODAVÍA SENTIR DOLOR Y REACCIONAR AQUÍ, SIN EMBARGO, ESTO ES PORQUE SU CONEXIÓN MENTAL CON EL [ARTE SAGRADO] QUE TE ENLAZA CON NOSOTROS ES INTRÍNSECAMENTE ESPIRITUAL. EN TÉRMINOS MÁS SIMPLES, CREE LO QUE SU MENTE CREE. ESTO NO INCLUYE MEJORAMIENTO FÍSICO.]

-¿De verdad? Bueno, eso apesta ...- se encogió de hombros, ahora sentado en la mesa del profesor para mirar por allí. - _No es broma, primero una escuela secundaria, ahora una clase de la universidad, estoy empezando a sentir una tendencia aquí en mi palabra mental, y sinceramente, se siente un poco ofensivo. Bueno, ya que no puedo mejorar mi cuerpo aquí, ¿tal vez otras alternativas?_ -Hola [dragón galés], si no puedo resolver mi cuerpo aquí, ¿qué hay de mi cerebro? ¿Tienes algún conocimiento que hayas reunido con senpai y los demás usuarios? ¿Se puede materializar como una estantería o tal vez solo algunos libros aquí? ¿Puedo leer y aprender algunas cosas?

-[SOCIO, COMO USTED SABE, ESTÁ DORMIDO EN EL MUNDO ETÉREO NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO GASTARA ENERGÍA SI USTED SE DEJA LLEVAR POR EL ESTRÉS MENTAL.] -El draig bajó para mirarlo con esos grandes ojos rojos de brillo verde desde la ventana del clase.

- _Sí, sí, lo sé, el estrés mental aquí y esas cosas, pero mientras estoy aquí hablando contigo, también podría tener un tiempo de calidad productiva, y tanto que me duele, tengo que mejorar mis calificaciones. También puedo distraer mi mente sobre otras cosas ...-_ lo se [dragón gales], pero incluso como el actual [emperador dragón rojo], no puedo permitirme ser estúpido, ¿verdad? No quieres un portador estúpido, y no quiero ser el 'dragón rojo más estúpido del pasado, presente' y futuro '. - Dijo, estirándose y caminando, ahora apoyando su mano en la pizarra y jugando con un bolígrafo negro. Abrió la pluma y comenzó a escribir a un ahorcado con algunos espacios en blanco debajo. -Tal vez podamos jugar algunos juegos antes de que pueda encontrar algo mejor para que valga la pena. Escogí una palabra en inglés, así que todo se va, ¿de acuerdo?

 **-** [...]- Sin respuesta, el dragón solo lo miró con inquietud, pero no le importó. Solo para empezar, escribió la primera letra, una 'B' en una palabra de siete letras. ichijou se volvió hacia el [dragón galés], pero él continuó mirando en silencio.

-Está bien, no quieres jugar. Comprensible.- se encogió de hombros, y ahora escribió algo más completamente en la pizarra, algo que trato de recordar durante las clases.- _Tal vez pueda grabarlos mejor en mi cráneo si simplemente los escribo cien o algunas veces. Eso debería mantenerme ocupado_ -Escribiré algunas cosas aquí e intentaré memorizarlas. Puede que no sea mucho, pero puedo intentarlo.

 **-** [...]

-Y allí. Algunas clases de biología aquí, algunas matemáticas allí, no pueden olvidar el conocimiento general y, oh, la historia también es un tema que me empieza a gustar.- No le dijo a nadie, llenando la pizarra con tinta negra hasta que, sorprendentemente, estaba cubierto de palabras, fórmulas y algunos garabatos ya que aún podía trabajar algunos términos que no recuerda. El dragón rojo dirigió su mirada a las palabras allí, luego a ichijou, pero sin reacción. ichijou solto un bufido para inflar su pecho con la sensación de logro, y toco la punta entintada de unas pocas palabras. -Nunca pensé que podría alcanzar algunos temas de la manera en que lo hice. Tal vez pararse y escuchar el estudio de Gou-nee y Shii-nee dio sus frutos.

 **-** [...]

-Pero de nuevo, eso es lo que obtienes por tener cuatro estudiantes de la universidad Teio. Lo mejor que puedo permitirme es la sección de la universidad de Kuoh, y eso es si tengo la suerte, y por eso ...

 **-** [SOCIO, SI ESTO ES ACERCA DE LA MUCAMA ...]

¡BAAAAAAAAM!

-Sí! **Sí** ! Se trata de la _CRIADA_ ! **MIEEEEEERDAAAAAAAAAA**...!- ¡Y por eso aplasto por completo ese jodido bolígrafo entre sus manos y lo estrello contra la jodida pizarra, esparciendo tinta negra y sangre por todas partes! -¡Maldita sea! ¡MALDITA SEA! Quiero, realmente quiero alejarme de eso, pero cada vez que pienso que estaba muy lejos, ¡todo vuelve! ¡Su cuerpo maduro! ¡Sus suaves pechos! Su culo gordo! Sus labios de oferta! ¡Su piel que huele tan bien! Ah! AAAAAHHH ...! ¡Yo quiero **hacerlo** ! ¡Estaba tan cerca! ¡ **ASÍ DE CERCA! ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ DEJÉ LA OPORTUNIDAD PASAR? ¡PUDE PERDER MI VIRGEN! ¡PUDE HABER PEDIDO! ¡Y ESTABA TAN CALIENTE! ¡UUUUUUUUUUGH ~ ..** ! Ella dijo que no me daría su virginidad y yo respeto eso, ¡pero aun así! Uuuugh!- Empezó a arruinar todo el lugar, volteando mesas y pateando pasos a través de la habitación. Golpeo el suelo, pateo las paredes, tiro cosas al techo solo para deshacerse de la ... ¡Frustración! ¡Al final, se tiro al suelo y abrió un pequeño cráter allí, todavía gruñendo en un profundo descanso! le llevó unos minutos recuperarse por fin y comenzar a hiperventilar ...

-Dragón, por favor dime que soy basura -. Dijo volteando hacia la mirada roja esmeralda que todavía lo estaba juzgando, y con eso, parpadeó una vez y zumbó en confusión.

-[ SOCIO, ESTO ES SÓLO UNA REACCIÓN NATURAL DE LA EDAD. ME HE DESPIERTADO VARIAS VECES EN SOCIOS MÁS JOVENES QUE USTED, Y MIENTRAS QUE ALGUNOS DE ELLOS NO VIVIERON DE LARGO ...]

-¡Dime que soy BASURA!- Dije en voz alta para que EL maldito masaje no pudiera ser más claro. ¿Fue un alegato o una orden? No sabe, y no le importa- solo quiero que alguien, cualquiera, diga lo que siento que está mal. ¡Decir lo que estoy sintiendo es repugnante y soy basura por esto!

 **-** [NO. USTED PODRÍA PENSAR ESO, PERO LA LUZ DE UNA FAVORITA NO ES SÓLO NATURAL, PERO ESTIMULANTE. SI USTED SABE LO QUE ESTÁ SINTIENDO Y LO CONTROLA, ¡SERÁ INFINITAMENTE MEJOR QUE SUPRIMIRLO!]

-¡[Dragón galés], quiero que me digas que soy **BASURA** !

 **-** [COMO EL ESPÍRITU DEL [ARTE SAGRADO], TE SUGIERO EL CONCEPTO DE APRENDER CÓMO CONTROLAR TUS DESEOS Y COMPRENDER CUÁN IMPORTANTE ES TANTO PARA TU ...]

-...

 **-** [...?]

-Uuh ~ ... Uuuuh ~ ... Uuuuh ~ ...!

 **-** [BIEN, SOLO ESTA VEZ ... ERES BASURA, TSUKINO ICHIJOU.]

-GRACIAS ... - Grito y grito de alivio, sus manos en el aire después de finalmente quitarse ese peso de los hombros.- _Ah, mucho mejor. Sí, soy basura, soy un monstruo hormonal, y saber eso me mantendrá en línea por el momento._ -Escucho un suspiro proveniente del [dragón galés], que arrojó un humo negro de sus fosas nasales y se volvió hacia él. Cruzo los brazos y bajé la cabeza un poco, secando la humedad que quedaba en sus ojos. -Lo siento, [Dragón gales]. Y gracias.

 **-** [...]- No dijo nada, solo continuó mirándole con un solo ojo de su enorme cabeza. Resoplo la inquietud de su sistema y se sentó en la silla del profesor, descansando un poco después de su arrebato.

-Ah, tan ligero ...

-Sabes, si fuera un chico, definitivamente se lo haría a esa criada hasta que se olvide de Nemesis-chan ...

-¡Whoa ...!- Y eso vino de la nada, casi hizo a ichijou caer sobre la silla. Recuperando su posición en dicho asiento, miro en esa dirección y vio a la querida pelirroja, haciendo una pose y haciendo una V.- _Ah, a veces me olvido de que ella también está aquí. Maldición._ -Tch ... Sí, claro. Tú lo harías ... Y yo te despreciaría para que ahora termines por eso, y lo sabes.

-Hola, Sokka de el ultimo maestro del aire, soy Son Goku de dragón ball evolution, eres **blanco** !-Sacó la lengua y tiró de uno de sus párpados con burla, solo para reírse y empezar a hacer gestos obscenos con la mano.

- _De acuerdo, ¡no, ella está empezando a fastidiarme!_

-¿Qué dijeron prácticamente todos en el elenco sobre la posibilidad de perder el control, Ichijou? Vamos, dijiste que permitirte un par de veces no es una mala idea.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo sé! Pero ... no puedo dejar de pensar en ... Eso.- Dijo. -Lo sé, la indulgencia es buena de vez en cuando, pero ahora estoy empezando a arrepentirme de no haberlo hecho con Lucrezia-san, y me arrepiento de haber pensado en ese arrepentimiento; si esto tiene algún maldito sentido! -Yagura nuevamente puso su dedo medio dentro de un anillo formado por su otra mano.

-Lo dilo conmigo, se llama 'sexo', 'fuck', 'bang', 'paseo', 'pelo lanudo', 'fornicar', 'copular', 'compañero', 'violar', 'puntaje', 'atornillar ',' joroba ',' hacer la hazaña ',' bailar el tango vertical ',' volverse loco ',' hacer bebés ',' golpear homerun '... Sacar un Caballero Fallido, vamos clasificación Z, Tether Directo, caliente mod de café, desvanecer a negro, resultados sexys, restaurar maná, profundizar tu vínculo ...

-...

-Bien, algunos de los que inventé en el momento ... ¡Pero! Me quedo donde estaba parada, ¡quieres el culo de Lucrezia-san, y no hay nada de malo en eso!- Ella se encogió de hombros y suspiró de nuevo. Una vena apareció en la cabeza de ichijou por eso. Estaba a punto de replicar eso, pero ella lo detuvo con un dedo levantado. -Y no vengas con esa basura 'No lo entiendo'. El draig tiene razón, ¿sabes? A menos que no puedas controlarlo, tener pensamientos sucios no es un problema como piensas. Nadie cargará. por pensar eso .

-Excepto mis hermanas, mi madre y ¡Quien lo prohíbe, mi padre!- Dijo con un sabor salado en su boca, y ella hizo otra cara.

-Y? Ellos nunca lo descubrirían. El punto es, No te esfuerces demasiado, Ichijou. Es natural querer hacerlo con una chica caliente. Quiero decir, si no, entonces eres gay, asexual o un protagonista de novela ligera harem. Nada malo con aquellos, excepto el último -. Ella le abrió la sonrisa y el soltó una risita.

- _Maldita sea, ella me tiene en una caja ahora. De acuerdo, pero aun así, se siente mal, solo se siente, pero de nuevo, sería malo si dijera que no quiero hacer... ¿Cosas para Lucrezia-san?_ -Yagura aplaudió y luego lo señaló.

-Ahora dilo. Te hara sentir mejor.

-¿Q-Qué ...?

-Sabes qué, dilo.

-[VAMOS, SOCIO. DILO.]

-¡Oh, demonios no! ¡Tú también no, [Dragón Gales]!

-...

-Dilo.

 **-** [¡HABLA!]

-...

-Ichijou ...

 **-** [SOCIO, DISCUTIMOS ESTO ...]

-Yo ... quiero hacerlo con Lucrezia-san ...

-más ruidoso.

-¡Quiero hacerlo con Lucrezia-san ...!

-¡Más fuerte! ¡Dilo como lo dices en serio!

-¡Ah! ¡Cállate! ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! **¡QUIERO HACER AMOR CON LUCREZIA-SAN! ¡FELICES AHORA !**

-¿Sólo ella?

-¡No presiones tu suerte!- Sacudió la nariz de yagura con una rápida, ¡y pudo escuchar la risa de draig causando un terremoto allí!- Joder, esto es tan vergonzoso! Tengo ganas de enterrar mi cabeza en el suelo y esperar a que crezca, hable; cante y domine el mundo

-¿Cuántos años tienes de nuevo?-dijo yagura, Después de uno o dos de los gruñidos totales inducidos por la ira, ichijou dejo escapar un suspiro derrotado, y se sentó al lado de Yagura.

-Soy basura, la peor clase, por pensar eso.

-La palabra del Señor dice que si bien deberíamos despreciar el pecado, también deberíamos amar al pecador.- Y la tercera voz vino, y apareciendo a su lado está el [Serafín] Ophelia, sosteniendo sus hombros y sonriendo a sus espaldas. Ella empujó una de sus mejillas. -Este es también el caso de tu vecino. Aunque algunos te pueden juzgar por un aspecto, uno también debe mirar en el fondo para ver al Ichijou-san real, desinteresado y comprensible, que simplemente tiene un poco de libido.

-... ¡Ah! ¡Qué está pasando ahora! Ángel; dragón y demonio, ¡todo empujándome a una esquina! Esto está más allá del acoso normal, ¡esto es un asalto en masa!- se pellizco la mejilla con disgusto y rebeldía, y saco la lengua. -Lo que sea.

-No eres perfecto, Ichijou, ni sutil. Deja de fingir que no estás orgulloso de que casi lo hayas hecho con la doncella.- Yagura dijo encogiéndose de hombros y Ophelia se rascó la mejilla, probablemente sin estar acostumbrada a ese lenguaje. Ese golpe un poco más bajo.

- _¿Orgulloso? Casi haber tenido relaciones con la doncella (oh, eso rima)? No es una oportunidad ... Bien, tal vez un poco. ¿Soy basura por eso también?_

 **-** [DEBO DECIR, LOS SOCIOS VINIERON Y DECLARARON MUCHOS COMO SUS AMANTES, PERO ESTA ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SUCEDE PROVENIENTE DE UN LESBIANO. DEBERÍAS REALMENTE SENTIRSE ORGULLOSO AL RESPECTO.] ¡

\- Nadie pidió tu opinión, maldito dragón rojo! Ah, deja de sentir orgullo por Lucrezia-san y yo, ¡esto está muy mal! ¡Apuesto a que alguien estará loco por esto y eso!

-Y tus palabras para ella fueron de tanta pasión y amor ... Amar de esta manera no es una tarea fácil de encontrar. Si no es por los dos últimos, debes sentirte orgulloso de consolar y compartir a una dama tan herida como la señorita Lucrezia. "

-¡Y ahora incluso el ángel está teniendo pensamientos sucios e intentando empujarme a la esquina! Ah! ¡Esto es una locura! ¿Qué es esto, una especie de acuerdo de chantaje? ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállense, todos ustedes! ¡¿Qué es lo que ustedes quieren de mí ?! ¡¿Qué diablos quieren de MÍ ?!- ¡Declaro, no es broma, como un ultimátum!- ¡Eso es! Si no me responden con sinceridad, ¡no volveré a contactar aquí nunca más! Podría morir por eso, pero a la mierda, ¡ya no soporto esto!- Sin embargo, también lanzaron el ultimátum, y luego el demonio y el ángel lo imitaron, ¡y el dragón resopló!

-¡Quiero que digas en voz alta lo que realmente quieres! ¡Rellena tus pulmones, cierra tu culo y di en voz alta lo que tu corazón desea, sin importar lo que el mundo piense de eso!- Yagura dijo.

 **-** [¡LIBERATE DE TUS CADENAS, SOCIO! ¡COMO UN DRAGÓN, PON TUS DESEO SOBRE EL JUICIO, SOBRE LOS OJOS DE LOS DEMÁS, SOBRE LA VERGÜENZA! ¡COMO DRAGÓN ESTO ES SOLO NATURAL!]- Rugió el dragón.

-Ichijou-san, nunca encontrarás la felicidad así. Sé que hay consecuencias, ¡pero no te detengas en tus deseos!- Ofelia habló, sus manos subían y bajaban mientras intentaba animarlo.

- _Ah! ¡Esto es demasiado! En serio, ¿qué quiero aquí? Como el heredero de Senpai y el portador actual del [Boosted Gear]?_ _¡Quiero continuar con sus legados y hacer que sus nombres se conozcan de nuevo!_

 _Como mi mismo ?! ¡Quiero crear un legado propio para que nadie me recuerde como 'solo un portador'! ¡Quiero ser recordado como algo! ¡Como alguien que podría hacer como el más fuerte, el más rápido, el más fuerte y aún más!_

 _Pero como algunos como los míos? Como hombre? YO..._

-Bien, lo diré, ¡lo diré! Yo ... yo ... ¡QUIERO PERDER MI VIRGINIDAD Y SENTIRME BIEN AL RESPECTO !

-/ [SÍ!] /

-¡PERDER MI V-CARD Y NO PREOCUPARME POR LO QUE PIENSE LA GENTE !

-/ [SÍ!] /

-¡QUIERO ATORNILLAR MI POLLUELO AUNQUE TODOS LOS QUE PIENSEN QUE ES INMORAL !

-/ [SÍ!] /

-¡QUIERO VIOLAR A UNA MUCHACHA Y QUE NUNCA ME ATRAPEN

-/ [NO ES ESE TIPO DE HISTORIA, CHICO ...] /

-Oh, lo siento. Me dejé llevar ... Uh ... Mierda. Bueno ... Creo que sería bueno tener mi primera vez.- Concluyo- _y para ser justos, no siento vergüenza ni remordimiento por admitirlo. Por supuesto, me siento sucio por todo mi espíritu, y sí, soy una basura por pensar eso, pero eso es lo que pienso, y creo que esto es suficiente ... Tal vez. Hahah.-_ Yagura vino y lo dio un golpe en la punta de la nariz, sonriendo.

\- Ichijou. Ese es otro peso que ya no tienes que cargar.- Ella habló, moviendo su nariz y riendo. ichijou sintió su rostro retorcerse en una fea mueca, y otro golpe en su mejilla por eso. se volteo y vio que ahora era Ophelia quien lo estaba haciendo.

-El hecho de que desees a las mujeres así no significa que te convertirás en una bestia de deseo, Ichijou-san. No pienses que solo porque tienes una debilidad, no tendrás el poder para controlarla. Cree en ti mismo. - Ella habló, ahora las dos espíritus dentro del Boosted Gear] le pinchaban cada una de las mejillas.

-Pero por encima de todo, Ichijou ...

-... aprende a ser un poco egoísta de vez en cuando, y no te importe lo que otros puedan pensar.

- _...¿Ese es realmente mi problema? ¿Ser un idiota tenso? ¿Cómo puedo ser algo así? ¿Cómo puedo ser egoísta? ¡Ya soy una docena de sustantivos negativos, 'egoísta' no es uno adicional que quiero en mi colección! Además ... Es porque lo que la gente pensaba de mí ya no soy amiga de Julia-chan y Nina-chan. No ... Espera ... ¡Es por lo que la gente piensa de mí, perdí mi amistad con Julia-chan y Nina-chan! Esto ... Esto es en realidad ... ¡Esta es la razón! ¡Ahora lo entiendo!_ aplaudió. -¡Oh! ¡Oh, lo entiendo ahora!

-Sí.- Yagura se rió entre dientes y le dio un nuevo golpe. -¡Algunas personas siempre pensarán que eres malo y lujurioso solo porque eres un demonio! ¡Algunas personas siempre pensarán que eres un monstruo cachondo solo porque eres un hombre! Algunas personas siempre pensarán que eres un perdedor solo ¡porque estás pensando en tetas y colillas todo el tiempo! Bueno, ¿y qué? ¡Y qué!

se río. Ella está en lo correcto.

 _ **-¡golpear a las** personas que piensan que ser hormonal es lo mismo que ser un violador!_

 _ **¡golpear a las** personas que piensan mal de mí solo porque a veces puedo ser una copiadora de senpai!_

 _¡golpear a las personas que piensan que son mejores que yo solo porque son eunucos sin alegría!_

 _ **¡glpear a las** personas que piensan solo porque me gustan las tetas y los culos soy un pervertido bueno para nada que no piensa en nada más!_

 _Y golpear **el tío Henry** por arruinar mi amistad con Julia-chan y Nina-chan sólo por una broma! ¡Solo porque no podía tomar una maldita broma a pesar de ser un **niño** !_

 _¡Siempre haré lo mejor para mis amigos! ¡Siempre trataré de mejorar para mi nobleza! ¡Siempre me pondré mejor y mejor para poder pelear contra quien se cruce en mi camino! Pero si hay personas a las que siempre debo tratar de impresionar y lograr más, ¡esas personas son mamá y YO MISMO!_

TINK!

-¡Gahoh ...!- Y de repente, sintió algo en el pecho, algo pesado que se derrumbó, y luego- _eh, ahora me siento más liviano.-_ Miro su mano izquierda, y de allí el [boosted gear] se materializó. ahora brilla más que nunca. El agarre alrededor es más fuerte también. - _Espera, ese pequeño momento que había desbloqueado ALGO ?_ -Qué ... Es nuevo.

-Felicidades, pervertido. Tu vínculo con el [Boosted Gear] se ha profundizado-. Yagura se cruzó de brazos con una mirada de aprobación, Ophelia justo al lado de ella aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. Esa aprobación lo llena de vergüenza, pero es un buen tipo de vergüenza si tiene sentido. Les dio una ligera sonrisa nerviosa, y por un segundo, también sonrieron, aunque Yagura, incluso por un pequeño segundo, se volvió oscuro. -Aunque eso también te hace más vulnerable a la [unidad de Juggernaut] ...

-¿Has dicho algo, Yagura?

-Oh, no es nada Ichijou-san.- El ángel dijo. Ella tomó las manos de el con las suyas y una pequeña luz las cubrió por unos segundos. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón por lo que valía, y cuando estaba hecho; ella sonrió. -Sí, sí. Esto es realmente bueno. Tu corazón está más claro ahora, puedo ver. Ichijou-san, nunca te rindas en ser honesto con tus sentimientos. Esos sentimientos son los que nos fortalecen, y también lo que alimenta tu poder ¡y nosotros! ¡Así que no te detengas de nada!

-S-sí, lo intentaré.- Sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y el calor se hacía más intenso. - _Hombre, no puedo tratar con mujeres mayores, ¿no? No es que Ophelia-san tampoco sea una mujer hermosa; pero hay algo sobre mujeres bonitas y educadas con las que no puedo pensar._ -En cambio, camino hacia la ventana donde el dragón descansaba, tomo una respiración profunda y luego se inclino. -[Dragón galés] rojo ... Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Por favor, perdona mi actitud hacia ti.

 **-** [...] -la cabeza de ichijou aún estaba baja y sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados, por lo que no pudo ver su reacción, solo escucho su potente voz roncar una larga y ronca. Después de un rato, intento echar un vistazo a él, levantando la cabeza un poco, y vi ese ojo brillando en el, ya que se estaba riendo. -[KAHAHAH! NO NECESITAS PEDIR DISCULPAS POR TU COMPORTAMIENTO, SOCIO. ME PARECE QUE TIENE DIFÍCILES DILEMAS Y RETRASOS. ALGO SENCILLO COMO LOS ESTABLECIMIENTOS PREPUBERTALES NO SON DIFÍCILES DE HACER.]

-E-¿Es así? Hah ... Ahahah ... ¿está bien, gracias ...?- Dije.- _Ahora me llama a una mente simple, eso es un poco grosero. Pero tiene razón, ¿quién soy yo para preguntarle sobre algo tan simple ... como ataques hormonales contra un dragón que vio innumerables guerras y conflictos, incluidos algunos que él mismo y el blanco causaron? Es difícil compararlos, me siento cojo.-_ Ambos se ríeron por un momento o dos ...

 **-** [SIN EMBARGO ...] ¡- Y entonces todo el lugar tembló cuando levantó la cola y golpeó el suelo con ella! Tal poder, ichijou casi perdió el equilibrio por eso- [NO TE ATREVES A LEVANTAR TU VOZ POR TAN POCO DE NUEVO. EL RESPETO SE DA, SE GANA RESPETO, SOCIO. RECUERDA ESO.]

-¡S-Sí! Quiero decir ... ¡Sí, señor! ¡Dragón rojo!- Respondió con una reverencia más violenta, y de nuevo el dragón se rió entre dientes, probablemente divertido por la demostración de miseria. Cuando ichijou termino, dio media vuelta y se estiro un poco, caminando hacia la salida del salón de clases saltando para evitar los agujeros que hizo. -Así que ... gracias a todos. Debería irme ahora. Después de todo eso, creo que necesito dormir un poco para poner las cosas en orden nuevamente.

-Sí, en serio.- Yagura se rió, pero le dio un pulgar hacia arriba para darle un impulso extra. el le devolvio el gesto. -Descansa Te lo ganaste. Pero recuerda todo lo que aprendes y trata de vivir tu vida. No muchos [emperadores dragón rojo] vivieron tanto como tú.

-Gracias, supongo.- Y con eso, camino hacia la puerta, abriéndola y siendo engullido por la luz, sintiendo esa sensación de somnolencia. - _Por lo tanto, profundice mi vínculo con mi Sacred Gear, todo gracias a mi ... Libido incontrolable. Pero por una vez, creo que estoy en la zona segura ..._

...

...

* * *

 **parte 2**

Brrr ~! Brrrr ~! Brrrr ~!

-Argh ... ¿Y ahora qué? -Justo cuando ichijou estaba a punto de dormir realmente después de tanta locura, algo comenzó a vibrar en su cabecera. Echo un vistazo al reloj en la pared. - _¿Qué diablos son las 4 de la madrugada? ¿A quién diablos llama a esta hora? Lo que sea, solo necesito enviar un mensaje a alguien para que me llame más tarde o algo así.-_ Levanto una de sus manos para tratar de levantar esa, ya que la otra es por alguna razón adormecida y pesada. Frunció el cabezal de la cama varias veces tratando de alcanzar el teléfono, pero seguía alejándolo. -Maldita sea.- Afortunadamente, broto una tercera mano y cogió el teléfono, pero en lugar de rechazar la llamada y dejar un mensaje, la tercera mano deslizó su dedo en la pantalla para responder y ponerla en la de Rina. - _¡Espera un momento!_

-Hola. Lo siento, Ichijou está durmiendo en este momento, así que podrías llamarnos más tarde, gracias ~.- Rina, que estaba durmiendo junto a íchijou, dijo atontada al otro lado de la línea.

- _¿Ella simplemente se colaba en mi habitación otra vez? Lo que sea, demasiado soñoliento y cansado para tratar de regañarla.-_ En cambio, también se quejo el teléfono de su mano y lo puso solo.

-O tal vez no.

-Rina, ¿qué dije sobre contestar mis llamadas, idiota?- Le dijo, y aún con los ojos cerrados, hizo un puchero y suspiró; y otra vez se durmió.- _¿Por qué sigo haciendo esto?-_ Puso el teléfono en su oreja y trato de resolver las cosas ahora. Por supuesto, el uno al otro lado era la última persona que quería escuchar sobre Rina. -Hola, ¿quién es y desde dónde llamas? Porque aquí en Japón son las 4AM ...

 _-_ *Ichijou, ¿quién era ese?*

-*...*

-...pa pa paa ... Padre ...¿Qué quieres, papá? Ya lo dije, son las 4 de la mañana ...- Le dijo al hombre que estaba al otro lado del teléfono, Tsukino Hajime, su viejo de mierda, la razón por la que tiene tres hermanas de madres diferentes y por qué no tenía amigos desde que tenía siete años. Oyó una risita por el otro; y como esperaba, él no escuchó su pregunta.

-*No aquí en Roma; no lo es! Buen cielo, por cierto. Tomaré una foto solo para tu madre.*-Él dijo con entusiasmo.

- _Oh, entonces él está en Roma ahora, bien por él, ve a que te coman allí los kraken._

-*Pero de nuevo, ¿quién fue la chica que contestó el teléfono? Ohohoh! ¿Estás finalmente saliendo con una chica, felicitaciones, hijo mío? ¡No olvides usar protección!*

-...- ¿Una reacción normal y tranquila de ichijou? Solo esta vez. Normalmente hubiera destrozado el teléfono en la pared más cercana, pero su mamá sigue diciendo que debería dejar de hacerlo porque no quiere comprar un teléfono nuevo cada vez que uno de ellos tiene un ataque de ira. Justo, claro, pero hoy en día esto se está volviendo bastante difícil. -¿Qué quieres, papá? Sabes que ese tipo de llamadas son caras. Y para que lo sepas, la chica que respondió NO ... quiero decir, NO estamos saliendo.

-Huhuhuh ~, todavía.-dijo rina

- _Cállate, necesito resolver este problema primero, luego tú._

-*Bien bien. Teniendo tus pequeñas escapadas, te conseguí totalmente,.*

- _Sí, sé que lo sabes, todos sabemos que eres un especialista en eso. Tengo tanto sueño que no puedo ni pensar en decirle nada malo-_ ichijou gruño un poco, no esta pagando por esa llamada.-...

-*...*

-Entonces, ¿cómo está Roma? Probablemente sea menos lluvioso que aquí en Japón.- Pregunto tratando de cansarlo y tener una conversación "agradable". Se rió un poco por eso, luego procedió a replicar.

-*Oh, incluso con el verano a la vuelta de la esquina, parece que tu madre tenía razón sobre el clima. Mantente fuerte, Ichijou. No quiero que te resfries ahora.*-Dijo en un tono bajo, pero severo, como si realmente se preocupa por el. ichijou gruño, pero descarto la gentileza con un suspiro _. -_ *Cambiando de tema, escuché que estás haciendo algunos amigos ahora, es bueno saberlo, en realidad. ¿Son de la escuela? Estaba un poco preocupada pensando que Kuoh puede no ser el lugar más seguro para ti desde ... Ya sabes.*

-Sí, lo **sé** -. Eso fue más seco y más directo de lo que quería, pero no se arrepiente de eso si eso ayuda a entender el asunto. Escucho un "oh" bajo y herido que venía del otro lado, pero luego una risa alegre poco después. -¿Supongo que te estás divirtiendo también?

-Nah; no tanto, Reunión después de la reunión con algunos quesos grandes, pero nada demasiado emocionante. *-Él habló, riendo. Entonces el sujeto se dirigió a íchijou _. -_ *Qué hay de tí? Acerca de tus amigas ... ¿Son lindas?*

-Papá ~ ...- Realmente quería gritar en sus oídos que estallaría tanto en los tímpanos como en algún satélite aleatorio, pero estaba cansado; por lo que termino en un gemido, para su propio disgusto. - _Oh Dios; ¡porqué ahora! Siempre me pasa eso, lme pregunta sobre mi vida en este estado. ¡Mierda!_

-*Mamá me ha estado diciendo. Entonces, muchas chicas lindas, ¿eh? Probablemente termines como Satsuki, señor. ¡Hombre encantador!*-Vinieron palabras de elogio que en realidad le disgustaban.

- _Uuuugh ~, mamá me delató, y en la peor versión posible. Realmente quería que esto fuera solo malo; mal sueño, pero lamentablemente, ¡no lo es!_

-*Por cierto, ella también dijo algo sobre ... La limpieza del dojo y una criada para ayudar con las aguas termales ... Ichijou, ¿ha bebido tu madre?*

-Adiós, papá. Gracias por la llamada, pero no estoy siendo un semental. Lamento decepcionarte.- Dijo listo para finalizar la llamada. Sus gruñidos de protesta, sin embargo, lo mantuvieron interesado por alguna razón.

-*¡Wowowow! Espera, Ichijou. No te llamé solo para preguntar sobre tu vida amorosa. Aunque ~, oír hablar de eso ahora ciertamente ayuda a mi estado de ánimo *- _._ Él rió.

- _Le daré una oportunidad más para sostener esta conversación. ¿Por qué? Porque sé que en la siguiente frase definitivamente lo explotará._

-*¡Llamé porque, escúchame, encontré a esos dos chicas aquí en Roma y te garantizo que te encantará ...!*

¡BIP!

-Buenos días a ti también, papá.- Dijo. Sus posibilidades se habían agotado; y es su paciencia, Hizo clic en el teléfono para finalizar la llamada y volver a dormir. Afortunadamente, solo tiene permitido llamar a su teléfono una vez al mes, así que no tiene que preocuparse de que lo vuelva a llamar en ese momento. - _Roma, ¿eh? Suena bien, pero no iré allí solo para conocer a algunas chicas lindas. Lo que sea, ah, finalmente algo de sueño. -_ Bostezo -finalmente ...

-¿Quién era, cariño?- Dijo medio dormida kurama, acurrucándose en su brazo izquierdo, que no podía mover antes, abriendo un ojo y moviendo sus esponjosas orejas de zorro sobre su cabeza.

-No te preocupes, Yoko. Fue solo mi padre ...- Dijo atontado, su única respuesta fue un rápido y también 'aturdido' Oh '.

-Parece agradable.- Rina dijo, y el suspiro un poco.

- _Él simplemente 'parece', desafortunadamente para tal carisma para él.-_ De repente

¡PAFT!

Una almohada voló en su dirección y golpeó a ichijou en la cara. Gruño, entrecerrando las cejas.

-¿Serias callado, Dragon Rojo? ¿No te has cansado de privatizarme del sueño? Honestamente ...- Escuché que alguien lo llamaba al lado de Rina, y era la voz de Guan Yu.

-Maldición, tampoco me gusta recibir llamadas a esta hora.

-No es justo. Guan Yu-chin. Celular, no puedo controlarlo.- Natalia extendió su brazo esbelto sobre ellos para tal vez empujar a Guan Yu, y su única respuesta después de eso fue un gruñido rápido.

-Vamos a ... regresemos a dormir. Estoy ... realmente ... cansado ~.- Whiswain habló junto a Natalia, y sinceramente, ichijou no podría estar más de acuerdo. Todos asintieron con la cabeza por eso, y pronto, el clima por allí se volvió acogedor, poco a poco, ichijou se estaba volviendo a quedar dormido en la cama suave otra vez ...

 _-..._ _... Esperen._

* * *

 **parte 3**

-*¿Estás seguro de que no estás equivocado? Quiero decir; ¡Escuché en las noticias que la academia de Kuoh está cerrada debido a la tormenta! Vas allí solo por Creditos Extra ...* _-_ Por millonésima vez; kyou le habló a ichijou por el teléfono que estaba luchando por seguir, con su paraguas y la ondulante Rina y Kurama. Para la Conferencia, tendran que reunirse con serena y Nemesis en el viejo edificio Kuoh, e incluso con la tormenta y el cielo oscuro, tuvieron que caminar hasta allí. ¿Por qué no teletransportarse? Porque todos los demás también están en casa, y pronto o después;

-Está bien mamá, también almorzaré cerca. Así que no tardaré mucho en eso- Dijo, saltando de un charco en el suelo y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ver a través de la densa lluvia, casi en vano. Oyó de nuevo que le preocupaba el otro lado de la línea, así que tuvo que tranquilizarla. -Te lo prometo mamá, no tomará mucho tiempo. Recuerda, no es como si estuviera tirando un Shion ...

-*Bueno, vete a la mierda también, hermanito. *-dijo Shion

-*No seas malo, Ichijou. Y realmente; Creo que la lluvia empeora. ¿De verdad vas a estar bien? El crédito adicional puede esperar ... *- Ella sigue diciendo, y sinceramente, el se esta sonrojando un poco por todo eso. su mamá está preocupada, y no quiere eso, pero para bien o para mal, necesita mantener esa fachada.

-Aun así mamá, Rina y Yoko también irán. Sabes que no puedo dejar que se vayan solos.- Dijo de nuevo, y por el otro lado, escucho a su mamá suspirando, respirando profundamente, mientras su hermana cambiaba algunos curiosos zumbidos.

-*Eh, realmente te gustan esas chicas, ¿verdad, Ichijou?*

- _Oh madre, si supieras la razón detrás de eso ..._ -Escucho otro suspiro, un zumbido rápido, y luego habló de nuevo en un tono más bajo, pero más confiado.

-*Está bien, Ichijou. Entiendo. Pero haré algo de arroz para todos ustedes cuando regresen. No llegues tarde Y no lloriquees cuando te resfriés ... Otra vez.*

-Lo haré. Gracias, mamá.- Y con eso, la llamada terminó. Finalmente pudo dejar su celular y continuar caminando hacia la academia Kuoh bajo su paraguas rosa.

-Mamá Escila realmente te ama, ¿eh? Qué suegra tan encantadora tendré.- kurama comentó con una sonrisa, y ichijou rodo los ojos. T

-t _odavía con los sobrenombres de serpiente, ¿eh? Bueno, eso es lo que obtienes por un nombre tan desafortunado, mamá. Pero sí, también me gusta pensar que mamá me ama, y viceversa._

-Oh, entonces tendremos gachas de arroz como cena. Tal vez deberíamos empezar a tener más reuniones nocturnas para eso.- Habló Gremory a su lado, lamiéndose los labios con anticipación. Por eso, también comenzararon a tener hambre. Afortunadamente, no pasó mucho tiempo, desde que finalmente alcanzaron el Edificio Viejo, los ojos de Rina comenzaron a brillar con su visión. Así que eso es todo. -Aquí estamos, el antiguo edificio. El cuartel general original del [club de investigación de lo oculto]. ¡Ah, la historia detrás de esos edificios, grietas y madera. Donde todo comenzó, llegó y terminó, el pináculo de ...!

-Qué pedazo de basura-. yyyyyy quién vino, la máxima general gilipollas, por supuesto. Rina repentinamente se detuvo en su pequeño ensueño, y tan lentamente se volvió hacia la general de pelo negro como el azabache, quien caminó hacia el dicho edificio viejo y comenzó a golpear sus viejas paredes, haciendo que todo el lugar lo hiciera eco. -Tch, no hay aura imponente a su alrededor, y la madera vieja y el hormigón no se mantendrán durante un siglo o dos. Si esto supone ser el símbolo de una época, compadezco la historia de los Demonios, por elegir esa figura tan inestable.

-...- ichijou se volvió hacia Rina, que no decía nada pero tenía esa expresión en su rostro, la sonrisa a medias de rabia contenida y ojos entrecerrados que casi decían que alguien ahogaría a una perra, esa misma cara que uso en el inframundo Antes de que Guan Yu pudiera destruir el edificio o que Rina pudiera destruir a Guan Yu, Liu Bei alcanzó a la anterior y le pellizcó la oreja hasta que estuvo de rodillas.

-¡Guan Yu, respeto! ¡Paga tu respeto por tus predecesores! ¡Ahora!- Habló la señora de la guerra en un tono inusualmente severo, moviendo la oreja de Guan Yu a niveles increíbles, hasta que estuvo de rodillas. Guan Yu, por otro lado, estaba sonrojada por su 'castigo'.

-S-Sí. Lo siento, ama Liu Bei. P-Por favor, perdóname ...- dice aún que está haciendo esa cara, temblando hasta el último mechón de cabello e incluso comenzando a salivar. Hasta que Liu Bei-sensei la soltó, y ella parpadeó, un poco decepcionada.

-De acuerdo. Y esa sería tu lección, Guan Yu. Vamos a entrar-. Ella dijo, ahora transformando su ceño en una sonrisa alegre. Abrió la puerta del lugar y entró, dejándolos atrás, especialmente a una Guan Yu muy decepcionada. En cambio, ichijou camino hacia ella y le pellizco la mejilla!

-Owowow ~! Dragon Rojo, ¿qué estás haciendo ~ ?!- Tal vez fue demasiado duro con ella, ella reacciona un poco más que con el castigo de Liu Bei, pero aún continuó como su pequeña pelea.

-Waaah ~, no luches ~! ¡Creí que Ichijou-san y Guan Yu-san ya habían resuelto sus problemas ~!- Whiswain gimió en voz baja, agitando sus manos en esa dirección para detenerlos. Sin embargo, Rina se interpuso entre ellos y, lanzándo una mirada maliciosa, una sonrisa y un guiño, los acompañó al interior.

-No te preocupes, Whiswain. solo estan... Hablando, ¿verdad? Vamos a entrar, hablemos con todos.- Dijo, levantándose el pulgar por encima de su espalda, y muy pronto, entraron en el lugar, mientras ichijou todavía estaba allí tirando y girando la oreja de Guan Yu. Cuando desaparecieron por dentro; Dejo de castigarla un poco y la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Todavía estaba sonrojada un poco, pero su rostro estaba entre una mueca y una sonrisa.

-Honestamente, participando de estas actividades en frente del grupo, especialmente el maestro Berolina, eres en serio la peor influencia para las mujeres, Dragon Rojo.- Ella dijo, sin embargo, se tambaleó un poco sobre sus pies; así que la ayudo a levantarse. se alejó como diciendo que no necesitaba ayuda, y el soltó una risita, rascándose la mejilla.

-Me vas a decir que no lo disfrutastes.- se encogió de hombros, y ella se volvió hacia el con una expresión seria, aunque no un poco llorosa. Ella alcanzó su mano por el cabello de ichijou y apartó algunas cuerdas de su cara.

-Todo en exceso es veneno, Dragon Rojo. Delicia sin fin no es dicha, sino opio. Retenga su libido y vivirá más tiempo. Tómelo como advertencia.- Ella habló. ella le está dando una conferencia, sin embargo, no hay desprecio ni arrogancia en sus palabras. Más; ella todavía está jugando con su cabello, quitándole el flequillo de los ojos y la frente. el solo podía reír

-Kahah ~ ...- se río y ella parpadeó con los ojos entrecerrados, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y torciendo los labios en una curva hacia abajo. -Oh, nada. Es solo ... Nunca pensé que pudieras ser tan inteligente a veces. ¿Fue eso un brote del momento?

-Tch, por otro lado, una breve existencia podría no ser una mala idea para ti y para mí. Tomas mis palabras por sentado.- Ella formó un gancho con uno de sus dedos y enganchó la mejilla de ichijou.

\- Owowow ~, eso duele ~. -Pero otra vez; Empujo un gatillo de ella. En el final; ella frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta.

-Ahora empecemos.

-Sí, señora.- Dijo a su lado; sin embargo, ella solo podía gemir por lo bajo.- _¿Sería demasiado para mí abofetearla? Sí, lo haría, al menos por ahora._ -En cambio, pellizco una de sus mejillas, y ella hizo lo mismo. Y así, caminaron hacia el interior de su -Eres lo peor, Kan'u Unchou-san ...

-Ladrón de líneas, Hong Long.-

- _al menos podemos estar de acuerdo en una cosa, amamos odiarnos el uno a la otra_

-¿Ves? ¿No se aman?- Natalia dijo cuando los vio caminando por el pasillo, aun sosteniendo sus mejillas; hasta que llegaron frente a la puerta con todos. se soltaron el uno al otro y caminaron hacia todos alrededor. Whiswain estaba haciendo un mohín con una pequeña lágrima saliendo de su ojo, por lo que kurama le dio una palmadita en la cabeza. Si solo ella lo supiera.

-Entonces, Rina, ¿solo empujamos la puerta o algo?- Le preguntaron a la [Rey], señalando con el pulgar a esa puerta de aspecto antiguo. Por otro lado, caminó hacia la puerta y golpeó varias veces. En lugar de girar la perilla y empujar la puerta, la empujó, y de ella salió un circulo mágico de Gremory carmesí que, con un

CRASH

se rompió como un cristal. Solo entonces giró la perilla para abrirla.

-Bloqueo mágico. Siendo un Gremory, tengo una clave natural para eso. Me pregunto si Serena-chan tuvo algún problema.- Ella habló, y con eso, abrió la puerta de la habitación

La habitación tenuemente iluminada tenía poca o ninguna luz natural, llena de velas y runas por todas las paredes, con algunos sofás y almohadas extendidos por todas partes, una mesa principal de reunión donde Nemesis estaba sentada, con las manos apoyadas en la barbilla y con los ojos Arrancando la puerta, mientras Ginko saltaba hacia ella. Todos entraron; y con eso, cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas. No estaban solos, además de la [nobleza] de rina y Nemesis Aria y Serena también estaban allí, y además de esta última, al menos otras seis personas que usaban el uniforme de la academia Kuoh estaban detrás, gente eran su [nobleza] y Ren también está allí.la ninja plateada agitó una mano hacia ichijiu.

- _Entonces, este es el [club de investigación de lo oculto ]..._

-Bienvenido ... a la sala del [club de investigación de lo Oculto].- Nemesis los recibió con una mano. Aria se limpió la garganta mientras acariciaba a Ginko.

-Oooooh, oooh-oh-oooooh ~. Ooh-ooooh-ooh-OOOOH-oooh ~. OOOOH-oooh-oooooh ~, oooh-oooh-ooo ...!

-En serio, Aria , ¿tienes que hacer esto cada vez que alguien entra a esta sala?- Nemesis suspiró con una palma de la cara y otra bofetada en uno de los pechos de Aria. Aria se detuvo ... y sonrió.

-Oye, si vamos a hacer referencia a algo, es mejor que lo hagamos lo mejor que podamos.- Ella se encogió de hombros. Nemesis puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, detente.- Y con eso, ella se volvió hacia ellos otra vez. -Retrospectivamente, bienvenidos, Berolina y [nobleza] y ... Kurama-dono.

-Feliz de cumplir, Némesis de la casa Gremory. Pensé que mis negocios aquí son principalmente como un compañero para mi querido esposo.- Dijo kurama con una rápida sonrisa y abrazando uno de los brazos de ichijou mientras este solo solo pensaba.

- _En serio, ¿quién demonios es este Kurama? ¿Es el alias de Yoko o algo así? ¿Como funciona esto?_

-Claro. Como todos sabéis ahora ...

-¡Si no, aquí viene la exposición!

-Aria...!

-¡Ainjuzeying!

-Como estaba diciendo, como todos ustedes saben, la conferencia Vampiro demoníaca, que reorganizará la paz entre las dos razas, tomará su lugar aquí en la academia Kuoh pronto, y como los Demonios a cargo, deberíamos organizarnos para hacer que tal reunión se desarrolle de la manera más suave y pacífica posible .- Dijo, golpeando con los dedos unas cuantas veces en su mesa y poniéndose de pie. Todos asintieron con la cabeza por eso. -Así que, como directora y demonio cargo de la ciudad de Kuoh, solicito su ayuda en el asunto que nos ocupa. Serena de la casa de Sitri y Berolina de la casa de Gremory. Utilice el mejor criterio para organizar sus [Piezas Malignas] para la ¡Reunión!

-/Sí, Directora./- Ambas herederas dijeron al unísono, y ambas se sentaron en los sofás opuestos en el medio de la habitación, siendo ichijiou su [reina], se sentó al lado de su [Rey], y Serena lo saludó y el Hizo lo mismo, pero cuando Rina hizo lo mismo, serena simplemente hizo un puchero y se alejó. ¿Qué fue eso?

-Uuuuh ~ ... Entonces, es mejor que nos conozcamos primero, ¿verdad? Me llamo Berolina de la casa de Gremory, la hermana menor de Nemesis y [Rey] de mi propia [nobleza], también vicepresidenta del [club de la caja de sugerencia] encantada conocerlos

-...- serena todavía estaba haciendo pucheros mientras el resto de su [nobleza] los saludaba con respeto, los seis. La chica que estaba sentada al lado de serena tuvo que empujarla con el codo para que ella hablara, y todavía haciendo pucheros, Sitri se volvió hacia ellos. -Serena Sitri, más conocida como Shitori Serena. Soy la actual presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la academia Kuoh y heredera del clan Sitri ... Pero aparentemente ALGUIEN no cree que sea lo suficientemente importante como para hacer una pequeña visita al Casa Sitri durante el fin de semana!

-¡Suspiro, lo siento, Serena-chan ~!- Rina se rió nerviosamente, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

- _¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera estoy tan sorprendido, ni siquiera es impactante.-_ ichijou pensó

-¡Pero tu madre siempre dice que siempre estás organizando cosas en tu casa! ¡No quiero interrumpir ni nada!

-Sí, porque soy como una heroína en una novela ligera, dado que mi ruta nunca iba a ser así, ¡me ignoras por completo durante el resto del recorrido!- serena se cruzó de brazos y les dirigió su puchero. -¡Solo porque ya terminaste mi Enlace Social no significa que no quiera pasar tiempo contigo! ¡La próxima vez, vamos a pescar!

-O-Okay ...

 _-_ Ooooh-oohh-OOOH-ooooh ~! Ooh-OOOOH-oooh-OOOH-ooooh! OOOH-Oooh-OOOH-oooh ~!

-Aria...!

 _-_ Vamos, Nemis. Solo estaban pidiendo esta.

-De acuerdo, lo cubrimos, gracias. Creo que es mi turno, me llamo Ichijou y soy de primer año, la [reina] de berolina, presidente del [club de la caja de sugerencias]-. ichijio se levanto e hizó una reverencia al grupo frente a el. Mejor darles una buena primera impresión y tal vez romper el hielo! Todos aplaudieron por el, y la chica al lado de serena, que tenía un sucio cabello castaño con terminaciones rubias y ojos violetas, tarareaba algo. Después de un minuto o dos, levanto la cabeza y, para continuar, materializo su [Boosted Gear]. -Uuuuh ~ ... también soy el actual [Emperador Dragón Rojo], pero todos ustedes ya saben que desde los Juicios Escolares, ahahah ...

-Sí, claro. Pero para ser sincero, pensé que la rosa era la [reina].- La chica al lado de serena dijo, poniéndose de pie para ponerse a su nivel. Ella es al menos tan alta como serena por lo tanto, un poco más alta que ichijou. Ella lo miró profundamente a los ojos, luego a sus espaldas a liu bei-sensei, y luego a íchijou. Al final, ella se encogió de hombros sin malicia y extendió una mano hacia el. -Soy la [Reina] de Serena. Encantado de conocerte ... ' Socio '.

-Uh-huh ... Encantado de conocerte también.- Respondió buscando su mano y con la suya, sacudiendola. - _Guau; su mano está tan fría por algunos raz...!_

¡CLIC!

¡DON!

[¡ROMPE BALANCE DEL DRAGÓN GALES!](WELSH DRAGÓN BALANCE BREAKER)

-¡¿Qué?!

 **-** [¡¿Que que que?!]

-¡I-Ichijou ...?- Antes de darse cuenta, por alguna razón, una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ichijou y fue arrojado a la fuerza a su [Balance Breaker], la armadura roja emanaba un fuerte aura ahora con un parte de alas de dragón en la espada y las cosas poderosas comenzaron a temblar. Muy pronto lo desactivo y jadeo pesadamente por ello.

-Ah, ¿qué demonios ...?- Dijo entre fuertes respiraciones, ¡con ganas de vomitar! Levanto la vista para mirar a la morena frente a el, ¡que ahora mostraba un pequeño botón parecido a un taladro!-Tú...!

-Lo siento por esto, Tsukino-kun, pero estaba confirmando tu estado. Este pequeño invento me permite tener las más diversas reacciones de los [artes sagrados] con las que entra en contacto. Estoy sorprendido, la mayoría vomita después de eso.- Ella dijo eso con naturalidad, ¡y golpearla repentinamente estaba en la lista de cosas que ichijou quiere hacer!

- _Eso fue ... Algo, y además de estar enojado, estoy realmente impresionado de cómo ella fue capaz de hacer reaccionar mi [arte sagrado]. Como diablos...?-_ Ella tomó el pequeño botón, que ahora emanaba un poco de humo, y lo tiró.

-Se necesitaban algunas mejoras, pero como el abuelo ya no está aquí, tendré que seguir usando su colección por el momento.

-¿Tu abuelo?- Le pregunto. Ella se giró hacia el y luego sacudió su pelo, rascándose detrás de su oreja. -Espera, no me digas!

-Más o menos. El abuelo es simplemente un lindo nombre para un antepasado mío. Déjame intentarlo de nuevo.- Y suspiró y, de la nada, brotó dos alas de su espalda. Uno, como era de esperar, era una típico ala de murciélago de demonio, similar a un cuero negro, pero el otro se asemejaba al de un cuervo. No, peor que eso. Entre sus plumas, plumas negro azabache, no pudo ver nada. era como estar mirando a la oscuridad eterna

¡TOS!

...

 _-Lo siento, ese maíz estaba muy seco, difícil de tragar de una sola vez. Pero sí, son súper negros. Huh, mucho mejor._

-Mi nombre es Akatsuki Shiranui , la [reina] de Serena Sitri y descendiente de Azazel de una de sus amantes. [emperador dragón rojo].

-...

-...

...

-Uuuuh ~, ¿tu nombre es en serio Shiranui Akatsuki ?

-...- Y luego ella se sonrojó.

- _Quiero decir, sí, el descendiente de Azazel, ¡otro! Y bajo el mando de Serena-kaichou; que es en sí mismo bastante intenso, sin mencionar sus alas. Pero en serio, Shiranui Akatsuki? Eso es tan ... Estúpido. ¡Incluso es divertido! Kahah ... ¡Ahahahah!-_ Ella le abrió los ojos de par en par con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ya sé, [emperador dragón rojo], mi nombre es una de las familias más orgullosas de Japón! ¡El ángel caído conocido como Azazel eligió a mi antepasado, la emperatriz Kagari, como una de sus amantes porque ...!

 _ **-** Kagari ... Uno de sus antepasados ... Se llama Kagari ...-_...Pffft ~ ...!

-¡Silencio, [emperador dragón rojo]!- Y ella ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero aún trataba de parecer fuerte, lenta pero constantemente fallando en mantener la apariencia fresca, mientras ichijou también estaba fallando en eso. se detuvo por un segundo, luego se calmo.

- _Jajaja ... No, debo mantener impresiones y honor, incluso por un momento.-l_ -lo siento, es solo ... quiero decir ... nunca había pensado en alguien con tal ...- se detuvo para notar lo alterada que todavía estaba, luego, después de otra respiración profunda, continuó. -El nombre exquisito podría ser real. Perdona mis modales.

-O-Okay, bien!- Ella habló, calmándose y secando las lágrimas de su bonita cara. Ella respiró hondo, luego la soltó para volver a su ser tranquilo y profesional. -Además, lo siento por mi pequeño arrebato, que es extremadamente poco característico. Como estaba diciendo, Tsukino-san ...

-Por otro lado, puedes llamarme Torisuna Kazuma si quieres ...

-¡Oh, ahora solo preguntas ...!

¡VOOOOSH! VOOOSH!

BAM! BAM!

-¡Está lloviendo gatos y perros afuera y tengo una reunión con mi archinemesis Ixis Vassago! **¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TRATAR CON ADOLESCENTES, ASÍ QUE SIGUEN CON ESTA MIERDA ME LOS CARGARE JUNTOS!**

-/¡Sí, señora! /-Ambos dijeron al unísono al ver que dos lápices se cruzaban entre ellos a la velocidad del sonido y golpeaban la pared con el máximo daño, prácticamente abriendo dos fisuras allí. se enderezaron y se volvieron a mirar. ichijou se mordió los labios para que no se le escapara ninguna otra tontería y luego volvió a tenderle la mano. Y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Uuuuh ~ ... Está bien. [emperador dragón rojo] Tsukino Ichijou, [reina] de Berolina. Encantada de conocerte.

-I-Igualmente. Descendiente del Emisario caído Shiranui Akatsuki, [reina] de Serena.- Ella habló, y nuevamente se dieron la mano. Esta vez, sin trucos ni obsequios, solo un apretón de manos semi amistoso y un pequeño saludo de parte de los dos. Mientras lo hacían, aumentó la tensión entre ellos, así que ichijou solo pudo tratar de romper el hielo.-Entonces ... Uuuuh ~, descendiente de Azazel. Eso es bueno.- Dijo con un ligero golpe a un lado para deshacerse de la inquietud. Sin embargo, eso no era solo una mentira para la conversación. Esta realmente impresionado. -Escuché mucho sobre él de todos. Un gran inventor, líder y ángel caído. Senpai solía admirarlo mucho, y yo también.

-Azazel era una escoria hedonista, un violador, un rebelde sin causa, un cerdo hormonal y un área de desastre ambulante con nada más que mujeres e inventos egoístas en su mente que indirectamente y directamente mataron a un grupo de personas, incluida la esposa de su mejor amigo y un inocente japonés, no pudo controlar a su otro mejor amigo y a su propio hijo, creó varias copias de un violador potencial, indujo a su propio hijo a matar a su propia familia, que también desencadenó la bestia del Apocalipsis y murió mientras vivía: tratando de hacer que el mundo sea un lugar mejor pero que fracasando de forma épica.

-...

-Pero ~ también hay varias razones para admirarlo, lo admito.

- _Oh, entonces alguien tiene un poco de sentido de la moral aquí, ya que al menos se estrecha._ -Ella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, y suspiro para hacer una leve reverencia.

-Así que ... Encantado de conocerte tus conocidos, [emperador dargón rojo]. Espero que podamos trabajar tan bien como lo hicieron nuestros predecesores.

-Sí yo también.

-...

-...

-'Por favor, conocer a tus conocidos' significa que es un placer t ...

-Sí, sí! Lo sé, lo sé. Gracias.- Y con esa mordaza corriendo del camino, ambos se separaron de las manos y se recostaron en el sofá.- _Huh, por alguna razón, me gustaba, ella es ... Diferente._ -Señalo a la profesora detrás de el con su pulgar. -Además, ¿la pelirosa que pensaste que era la [Reina] de Rina? Ella es nuestra [Torre].

-¡Miles de placeres para conocerte, miembros de la [nobleza] sitri! ¡Y corresponder humildemente a esa sensación con nuestra presencia!- Y Liu bei-sensei caminó hacia el otro lado y cortésmente inclinó la cabeza. Luego se cruzó de brazos y les sonrió. -¡El que habla es la general Liu Bei, descendiente de su tocayo y entrenado bajo el maestro Sun Wukong, el gobernante supremo de la montaña de de Frutas y flores! ¡Me alegro de estar a su cuidado!

-Buena chica. A diferencia de su [reina].- Akatsuki dijo con un suspiro, mirándo con ojos sin expresión de padre, sin ninguna malicia, luego miró a otro estudiante detrás de ella y le indicó con la cabeza que se fuera. -Ahora es justo que presentemos nuestra [torre] también. Bello-kun ...

-¡Sí!- Y luego un hombre más grande se intensificó. superando incluso a Liu Bei, tenía la piel aceitunada, pero cabello rubio como oro puro, ojos esmeralda claros que parecían dos joyas, y una línea de la mandíbula tan masculina que podría coronar un caballo encima de eso. Sin mencionar que también era bastante musculoso. Y no solo una piel de ante 'muscular delgada como una novela ligera', sino una piel de ante súper muscular. ¡Frías en frío a toda una vaca en esos! Caminó frente a Liu bei, y sonrió también. -¡Hola, Liu Bei! ¡ Bellerophon es mi nombre y, como tú, también es mi legado y mi orgullo! ¡Trabajemos juntos para aplastar a nuestros enemigos, para verlos conducirse ante ustedes y escuchar el lamento de sus mujeres!

-Mi estrategia consiste principalmente en Dividir y Conquistar, por lo que las alegrías del derramamiento de sangre no están incluidas. Pero alguien como la tuya realmente no puede ignorar la pasión.- Y luego el sentimiento fue mutuo; y ella extendió su mano hacia él. ichijou suspiro, también lo hicieron Rina y Shiranui, así que prácticamente estan pensando lo mismo, siempre estan rodeados de bichos raros. -Me alegro de estar bajo tu mismo cuidado, Bellerophon-dono!

-¡Este sentimiento es mutuo, general Liu Bei!- Y compartieron un apretón de manos. Podrías pensar algo de Liu Bei e inocente como un apretón de manos sería realmente dulce; bueno, no fue así, en el momento en que sus palmas tocadas, todo el lugar tembló, y con cada sacudida, un nuevo temblor alrededor. Al final, después de que el lugar estaba a casi un metro de donde estaba, se despidieron y caminaron hacia su posición, como si nada hubiera pasado. -Buena chica

-Posiblemente un héroe.- Liu Bei-sensei dijo con una sonrisa. ichijou se volví hacia Rina y al resto de las chicas y, sí, aparentemente los encantos de Bellerophon no solo le afectan. Por alguna razón, eso lo molestó. Liu Bei luego firmó con su mano la que estaba a su lado. -Y para continuar nuestra presentación, esta a mi lado es Guan Yu, también descendiente de un héroe y mi hermana de juramento. ¡Ella también es la última [Caballero] de Berolina!

-Guan Yu, [caballero] de la Maestra Berolina. No la toques a ella ni a mi señora. Eso es todo, vete a morir.- hablando de bichos raros.

- _Tal vez debería morder el lóbulo de su oreja para que pueda comportarse así.-_ Lo siento mucho por ella.- ichijou se lamento, volviéndose hacia Serena y Shiranui. serena se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe, tenemos nuestro propio problematico social también.- Ella le dijo a la rudeza de pelo corto y rebelde y ojos grises que estaba al lado de otro rubio muy rubio blanqueado de cabello largo envuelto en una coleta femenina y ojos marrones brillantes, el primero simplemente chasqueando la lengua en un desagradable 'tch' . lo conocen, es uno de los estudiantes más apuestos de la academia Kuoh, al que Guan Yu estaba cazando, y el jefe del comité disciplinario Sanada Hideyoshi. -Puede que ya los conozcas, Sanada -kun y Nanami -kun.

-Entonces, eres el [emperador dragón rojo] del que hablaba Serena.- El rubio dijo, caminando detrás de Serena y justo en frente de íchijou, sus ojos se fruncieron, mientras intentaba pelear. ichijou miro a Serena, y ella solo hizo un gesto de silencio por el.

- _Oh, mierda, ¿y ahora qué?_ -Trago saliva con anticipación, luego asintió con la cabeza hacia él.

-Entonces tengo una pregunta para ti, [emperador dragón rojo] Ichijou.

-...- frunció el ceño también para unirlo. U- _na pregunta, aquí y ahora? Suena peligroso, pero conociendo a los demonios como por ahora, probablemente tampoco se contuvo. O haz una pregunta estúpida, por lo que vale.-_ Asintió con la cabeza hacia él. -Bien, pregunta fuera.

-Muy bien.- Aterrizó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, inspiró profundamente y luego lo miró a los ojos con los ojos muertos. -Dime, si realmente eres un dragón, te pregunto esto, si encuentras un dinosaurio escondido en los casquetes polares que se derriten, ¿qué harías?

-...

-...

- _Lo sabía, pregunta estúpida. Pero aún.-_ Uh ... supongo que lo entrenaré para mantener el equilibrio sobre una pelota.- Respondió. Aún con la misma cara de póquer, se volvió hacia serena.

-Serena ... Este tipo está bien en mis libros.

¡PAF! ¡PAF!

-¡Sousuke, basta con tus tonterías! ¡Tsukino-kun, no alientes a este idiota!- Y la razón vino con la forma de un abanico de papel en sus cabezas, cortesía de Shiranui-. Nanami, sin embargo, abrió una sonrisa despreocupada y se sentó junto a su [reina], recibiendo otro golpe de ventilador de papel. tan despreocupado. -Honestamente...

-Bueno, el dragón que es dragón conoce sus cosas, ¿verdad, Nanami-kun?- serena chocó con ese tipo, al que ahora nota que llevaba una camisa SAO debajo de su uniforme.

- _¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?-_ Luego señaló a los dos últimos miembros de su [nobleza], una chica con el pelo de chocolate recogido en una cola de caballo y el aura tímida y otra chica bonita con el pelo plateado en un cuenco y ojos blancos con gafas. -Y esas son mis últimas piezas: mi precioso [peón] de siete Kakinozoka Orie y mi único [alfil] Kurogane Akira.

-¡presidenta, no vayas diciendo mis [piezas malvadas]! ¡Es tan embarazoso!- La morena dijo con un rubor, mientras que la otra nos guiñaba mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

-En cuanto a mí, mis dos [alfiles], Tasha Campbell y Whiswain ..-. Rina usó ambas manos para retratar nuestras últimas piezas. Whiswain como siempre se escondió detrás de Natalia, quien para empezar caminó hacia los otros dos. de pie justo en frente de Kurogane. Ella parpadeó, y Kurogane volvió a guiñar un ojo.

-Huh. Más grande que el mío.- se quedo con la cara viendo los dos pechos colisionar. Pero entonces, Natalia chasqueó los dedos y algunos destellos volaron, mientras que Kurogane sonrió de nuevo. -¿Cuál es tu truco?

-...- Kurogane no dijo nada, solo levantó su mano y, de su manga, sacó algo como un sello de papel. De repente, un resplandor azul lo envolvió y luego se envolvió alrededor de las llamas de natalia, formando algo así como una bolsa de papel, similar a las bolsas de caramelo de roca. Ella lo tomó por uno de los bordes, luego se apartó de natalia, solo para desgarrarlo y luego, para sorpresa de todos, mostrar que el fuego todavía estaba encendido. Incluso natalia aplaudió cuando las llamas desaparecieron.

-Verás, Akira-chan en realidad es parte de una familia de exorcistas que enseñan lecciones directamente de Abe no Seimei. Como su familia necesitaba una gran fama, cambiaron a su hijo menor para mi [nobleza] por una pequeña parcela de tierra para otra escuela. - serena explicó. Eso es realmente un poco triste. ichijou miro a Kurogane, sin embargo, y no vio ninguna forma de dolor o tristeza en su rostro. Por el contrario, parece bastante floja. Ella los miró y saludó con una sonrisa. -Además, no la haría hablar demasiado. Incluso sus palabras son tan sagradas que pueden dañarnos.

-Uuuuh ~, pobre. ¿Te duele? ¿No poder hablar?- Whiswain dijo, poniendo una cara triste por la exorcista. Incluso ichijou se siente mal por ella, pero Kurogane lo hizo un gesto y besó a los dos [alfiles] en la mejilla, sincronizando un 'por favor para conocerte' (Yoroshiku) , o tal vez un 'te mato **'** (Koroshiyo) , con sus labios. Whiswain se puso histérico, echando humo por las orejas, mientras que natalia simplemente se sonrojó. -¡Awawawah ~, las piezas de Serena-kaichou son tan atrevidas como ella ~!

-Suave, agradable.- natalia masajeó su área de beso, luego miró a la otra [alfil] que le guiñó un ojo y sonrió. -Ella me gusta.

-Por supuesto que lo hace. -Dijo Berolina, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa. Sus ojos purpuras recorrieron el lugar, luego le hicieron señas a kurama, quien hablaba tan casualmente con Nemesis. Ella los miró, luego Rina la señaló con el dedo. -y ella es ... Nuestro miembro no oficial, el zorro de nueve colas Akabane Yoko.

-¿Miembro no oficial?- Shiranui preguntó con una inclinación de su cabeza.

-Ella es ... Mi "esposo". Y desde que estoy con Berolina, ella está lista para el viaje.- Dijo ichijou volteando hacia kurama, quien le dio una sonrisa feliz. La visión, sin embargo, fue obstruida por la sonrisa traviesa de Nanami.

-Oh, 'esposo', ¿eh? ¿Entonces tienes una waifu? Eso está bien.- Ella dijo, dando un codazo a su compañero [caballero] en el costado con el codo, y en respuesta

¡PUNCH!

Hay un buen golpe en la cara, ¡ay! Agradable, pero ouch sin embargo.

-¡Y con las presentaciones hechas, y debo recordarles que aún tenemos que terminar el fin de semana!- Serena le sonrió a Rina que obedeció tan nerviosamente, luego desdobló un pedazo de papel encima de la mesa del té, que era un mapa completo de la academia Kuoh. -Podemos comenzar con el plato principal de nuestra reunión, nuestras posiciones durante la conferencia.

Y luego comenzó. En realidad fue bastante sencillo en la planificación, ya que íban a prestar más atención al [Imperio Vampiro], ya que exigían seguridad adicional, lo que les hizo pasar por todo eso. Era simple, los [alfiles] se quedarían en el Nuevo Edificio creando una nueva barrera y también sirviendo como señales de intruso, Whiswain y Kakinozoka haciendo tal cosa mientras Kurogane y Natalia los protegerían; Las [torres] Liu Bei y Bellerophon protegerán los alrededores del Edificio Viejo donde tendrá lugar la conferencia y los [Caballeros] interpretarán a los secuestradores en cualquier actividad sospechosa en el área ya que, bueno, estan lidiando con Vampiros. Ahora; Serena y Rina trabajarán como miembros de la conferencia, y ichijou y Shiranui trabajarsn como sus guardaespaldas.

-La sala nos tendrá a nosotros, nuestras [reinas], Cohen-sama y Zoroaster-sama para la facción de los demonios y Nosferatu-sama y Desmond-sama para el [Imperio Vampiro], con Haruka-sama como guardaespaldas.- ichijou apreto su puño para la declaración de serena.

- _Haruka-sama y Desmond-sama están en la misma habitación, hay algo de una broma mal en eso-_ pero respiro hondo y lo dejo pasar. serana asintió con Rina y tarareó.

-Y creo ... Eso lo cubre todo, excepto ... Uh, Ichijou-kun ...

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hay de mí?- pregunto.

-Haruka-sama ha estado informando sobre algunas actividades que rodean a Kuoh y la presencia constante del [Emperador Dragón Blanco]. Así que tendremos que estar preparados.- Nemesis dijo. Oh, entonces ese tiempo con kurama no fue solo una coincidencia, lisa está realmente cerca de la academia Kuoh, y eso es preocupante. Un sudor frío corrió por la cabeza de ichijou, mientras que Aria caminó hacia el y chasqueó los dedos para que apareciera un circulo mágico rojo carmesí. Tocó la parte posterior de la mano de ichijou con ella, transfiriendo el círculo mágico y luego desapareciendo.

-Ahí, hermano. este círculo especial te permitirá teletransportarte lejos de la barrera en caso de algún problema.- Aria sonrió, luego saltó lejos de el.

- _Ah, claro, como esa vez cuando accidentalmente usé [DRESS BREAK] en ella. Jaja, tanta vergüenza._ -Después de eso, respiro profundamente, un poco preocupado por el blanco. _Hablo y hablo, sin embargo, cuando se trata de esto, es realmente aterrador.-_ Pero luego lo golpea.-Entonces, si tuviera que dejar a Rina y a los otros atrás, ¿quién la protegería con Shiranui-san?- Pregunto con una mano en el aire para llamar la atención de Nemesis.

-Ese sería yo, Ichijou.- Y hablando por primera vez, Ren se presentó a sí mismo, saltando todo el camino. Levantó un puño hacia el, así que ichijou respondió con un puñetazo, mientras todos los demás se maravillaban.

-Oye Ren, no fue un fin de semana largo, un poco lo extrañé por todo eso.

-Tomaré tu lugar como el guardaespaldas de su señor Y Nosferatu. No te preocupes, no me sentiré como si lo hubieras querido, si eso es lo que estás pensando.

-¡como si!- Golpeo ligeramente su brazo; y élla continuó riéndose. Pero aún así, élla será el guardaespaldas de Rina, y eso lo tranquiliza, si eso tiene sentido. -Pero estoy feliz de que seas tú quien cuide a Gremory si tuviera que dar un paso adelante. Créanme o no, tenerla a mi lado también dice que ella no hará nada estúpido.

-Blll ~! Estúpido Ichijou- Rina sacó su lengua a él. -¡Ya sé que puedo cuidarme solo! No necesito un ninja para cuidarme, ¡incluso más que tengo mi [nobleza] y Yoko conmigo!

-Ella está en lo correcto.- Dijo kurama abrazándole el brazo. -Pero entre salvarte o Ichijou, lo salvaría en su lugar. ¡Así que no hay promesas ~!

-Por qué tú...!

-Eso sería un no, Kurama-dono.- Pero quien cortó a todos fue Nemesis, diciendo que de alguna manera kurama perdió su sonrisa y su abrazo alrededor de ichijou brazo se alejó. ¿Esperen? Se dio cuenta de la pregunta no formulada, suspiró y se secó un poco el sudor de la frente. -Y antes de que cualquiera de ustedes pregunte, a Kurama-dono no se le permitirá participar en la Conferencia.

-¿Pero por qué no?- kurama preguntó por todos ellos. -Si esto está relacionado con mi posición, ¡sabes muy bien que como representante de la facción youkai de Kanto ...!

-sé exactamente eso, Kurama-dono, pero esto no se trata de Kanto. ¡Se trata de los Vampiros y los Demonios!-Nemesis la interrumpió. -Esta conferencia es entre toda la facción de los demonios y el [Imperio Vampiro] que ya eran difíciles de convencer para unirse. Nosotros de la academia Kuoh serviremos como guardaespaldas de nuestra propia facción, mientras que los vampiros usarán ninjas, que son un clan de total neutralidad. Tú, por otro lado, ya eres parte de la facción yokai de Kanto, y tu presencia se considerará un acto de espionaje en el mejor de los casos y un ataque terrorista en el peor. Y para eso, la facción de los demonios ya comenzará con el pie equivocado. problemas en esta conferencia que todos hemos estado esperando, esta vez tendrá que dar un paso atrás.

-p-Pero ... Pero ...- Ella tomó la mano de ichijou y la agarró con fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarla. el respondió de la misma manera. Y compartieron miradas. La tensión en la habitación se multiplicó por diez, y las dos herederas vieron que estaban a punto de saltar el uno al otro. -Pero ... juré ... él es mi esposo.

-Primero es propiedad de Gremory, luego de tu marido, al igual que eres líder de la Facción Youkai primero, luego su esposa. No los mezcles, de lo contrario no puedes llamarte un líder.- El agarre alrededor de su mano se hizo más fuerte, y ichijou no era el único que sentía el aura sofocando el aire y arrastrando a todos hacia abajo. Trago saliva. -Lo siento, pero así es como debe ser. Si siquiera por un segundo los Vampiros nos desconfían, perderemos su fe, su raza se extinguirá y el legado de Rizevim aún permanecerá en el Inframundo.

-...

-Yoko ...- La llamo, fue en vano. Nemesis lo está haciendo de nuevo, está siendo muy dura con sus palabras.- _Sé que probablemente no quiso decir todo eso, y está siendo dura solo para llegar a Yoko, pero aún hay algo allí que me está molestando.-_ kurama luego respiró profundamente; y se volvió hacia Nemesis.

-Muy bien, cumpliré. Pero me prometes que cuidarás bien de él y de todos los demás.- Ella habló con convicción; soplando a todos, excepto a Nemesis, quien continuó mirando con el mismo tono. -Si algo le sucede a él, o él muere, no creo que pueda controlarme.

-Y como mi deber como Directora y Demonio a cargo de Kuoh, voy a dar mi vida para proteger este lugar y sus estudiantes.- Esas palabras fueron igual de poderosas, y una pequeña sonrisa creció en los labios de ichijou y Rina. Nemesis no miente. Al final, ambas suspiraron y se abrieron una pequeña sonrisa la una a la otra. -Tengo que decir, Rina. Tendrás que crecer rápido si no quieres que kurama-dono también me gane algunos puntos.

-Eeeeh ~ ?! Et tu, Némesis ?!- Rina gritó y todos se ríeron, librándose del aura incómoda.

- _Esto es realmente muy divertido. Sin embargo, Nemesis-san tiene razón, no queremos arriesgarnos a cortar lazos con los vampiros; incluso ahora que ... Annie también está a nuestro alcance. Esto será peligroso, y con Ren por ahí, tal vez no sea una idea tan ardiente, pero es todo lo que tenemos. Tal vez si tengo suerte, mi pareja se topará con ella en este lío antes de que pueda pasar cualquier cosa. Y luego le prepararé algo de comida, pero no antes de llenar su jodida cara con golpes._

-¿No eres popular? Parece que encontré a mi rival eterno.- Nanami con un saludo de su parte, y recibió otra bofetada del abanico de papel de Shiranui.

-Sí, claro. ¡Como si pudieras construir un harén como lo hizo!- Ella habló, dándole un vistazo y sonrojándose un poco.

 _-Huh, ahora que me doy cuenta, en realidad es una chica bonita._ -pensó, ichijou Nanami, sin embargo, abrió una sonrisa aún más brillante y un pulgar hacia arriba.

-¡No seas así, Akatsuki! De lo contrario, ¡podría pensar que te estás enamorando de mis amuletos ~!

-Como si, Bakami ...

-Está bien, está bien. ¡Hemos terminado aquí!- Aria-nee dijo alegremente, apuntando al techo con su energía llena. -Ahora, para conmemorar tal y el encuentro entre el legado de Gremory y Sitri, ¡comamos en JONATHAN'S!

¡Todos aplaudieron!

-¡Pero no estoy pagando!

Todos abuchearon.

* * *

 **parte 4**

 _-... 15 ... 16 ... 17 . No puedo creerlo Tengo 17 números en mi lista de contactos. Y no solo de mi familia Nunca pensé que llegaría a los dos dígitos, y por alguna razón, me gusta esto. Es agradable tener todos esos números en él. Por supuesto, no es que todos sean mis amigos; pero es un sentimiento agradable_

-Ichijou, has estado mirando tu teléfono desde que dejamos JONATHAN'S. ¿Hay algo que importe?- kurama dijo a su lado mientras compartían el paraguas, y fue rápido para apagarlo.

- _Espero que no se dé cuenta de que estaba demasiado ocupado soñando con mis llamadas nuevas ... O el escandaloso papel pintado de Lucrezia-san. Probablemente debería cambiar a algo más inocente lo suficientemente pronto.-_ Nada, Yoko. Solo ... Un poco cansado.- Bostezo un poco, notando lo cansado que estaba realmente. -Estúpido papá llamándome a la mitad de la mañana, ¡sin mencionar a las chicas pateándome y golpeándome cuando trato de volver a dormir!

-Heheh ~! lo siento ~, pero es tan agradable que podría volver a acostarme contigo. Se siente acogedor.- Rina dijo, acercándose a el bajo el paraguas que están compartiendo. Luego giró sus ojos por el resto de su [nobleza]. -Y creo que no soy la única que piensa eso. ¿No es así, muchachas?

Nadie dijo nada, ya que el whis estaba demasiado ocupada sonrojándose, natalia estaba hablando con Liu bei-sensei y Guan Yu solo murmuró un 'tch' en voz baja.

- _Acogedor y cálido, ¿eh? Tampoco puedo quejarme mucho ya que solía pegarme mucho a mamá cuando era más joven. Además, ver a Kan'u reaccionar cada vez que le pellizco la pierna es algo divertido. Ella devuelve el golpe, sin embargo-_. La lluvia fue un dolor, pero finalmente llegaron a casa con solo algunos puntos húmedos, y una vez dentro, el aire caliente pronto los hizo olvidar el frío afuera.- _Ah, hogar dulce hogar ..._

-Así que seguiré adelante. También estoy un poco cansada.- Dijo kurama descartando sus sandalias y entrando, sacudiéndose un poco para deshacerse de las pequeñas gotas sobre ella. -Tomaré un chapuzón en las aguas termales hasta la cena. Así que si me necesitas, estaré abajo ...

-yoko ...-ichijou la llamo. Luego ella se detuvo y giró su pequeña cabeza hacia el.- _He estado pensando en esto desde que salimos del edificio antiguo, y como todos estamos tranquilos ahora, creo que esta es la mejor oportunidad que tengo._ -¿Estás ... enojada por la decisión de Nemesis-san. Como ... Sé que dijiste que estaba bien, pero aún así, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-...- Solo podía mirar su ojo dorado, mirándlo con tanta intensidad, ella le dio una sonrisa melancólica, que se transformó en una sonrisa. -Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero ya sabes Ichijou, creo que a veces te olvidas de que tu esposa es un espíritu zorro.

-Yoko, lo digo en serio.- Dijo más severamente, lo que hizo que ella fallara su sonrisa, volviendo a la melancolía anterior. - _Nunca supe que ella realmente podría intentar eso. Me hace sentir un poco mal, en realidad._

-No te preocupes, no voy a pensar. Sé lo importante que es esta reunión para cualquiera, además de la posibilidad de que tengamos que reunirnos con ese ninja. Solo espero que mi ... Las alegrías por ti puedan llegar a la barrera.- Ella recitó, su sonrisa melancólica no se desmayó, indicando que estaba hablando en serio. ichijou puede sentir la sangre corriendo por sus labios. No sabía qué hacer, así que hizo lo único que pudo, le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

-Yoko, no necesitas preocuparte por mí ... ni nadie.- Dijo, mientras ella ahora estaba acurrucándose en su mano, tocando su espalda con sus suaves dedos. Esa es la única forma en que ella puede calmarse. -Te lo prometo, incluso si soy solo de carne y hueso, te respaldaré ... Y a todos.

-Quiero que ... Y a todos, que regrese lo más posible.- Ella murmuró y estrechó su mano. Ella besó la palma de ichijou y continuó acurrucándose en ella, buscando tal vez algo de consuelo en ella.

- _Ella tiene todos los derechos para estar preocupada, incluso yo no estoy poniendo demasiada fe en este lío, ni para mí, ni para mí, ni para Annie ni para la conferencia en general, pero las palabras son lo único que me detiene en esta pequeña esperanza. No soy la persona más segura del mundo, pero esto es todo lo que tengo, y espero que esto sea suficiente por ahora._ -Claro, lo que sea que digas. Soy tu ... Esposo, después de todo.- Dijo, y pudo sentir una cálida caída en sus manos. Lágrimas, no sabe si son por miedo, arrepentimiento o felicidad, pero no quiere que llore, sea cual sea el motivo. - _Sí, soy su marido, y a diferencia de mi padre de mierda, este voto es irrompible como el diamante ... O un escudo ... O un voto ... Algo, algo, algo, irrompible. Maldita sea, sabía que no debería haberme salteado esa clase de poesía para pelear con Kan'u. Pero de todos modos; Sí, volveré vivo._

¡ CAHAM !

Y la atmósfera se rompió cuando Rina apareció de la nada junto a ellos. Ambos se voltearon hacia ella, kurama con una mirada ceñuda y ichijou con los ojos muy abiertos, y se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Yokkins. Sabes muy bien que soy una mejor [rey] ahora, y por lo tanto, nada malo le sucederá a mi [Reina] ... Y mi [nobleza]. Esta es una promesa de Berolina Gremory.

-Oh...!- Y el ceño fruncido de kurama desapareció poco después. Parpadeó una vez, luego se sonrojó un poco por Rina. Tal confianza y espíritu, y hay algo allí que hacia a ichijou sentir un poco mejor, ya que también impulsó el autodominio de kurama. Rina se acercó para enganchar una mano alrededor de su cuello, y la arrastró lejos de íchijou. -Está bien, claro. Confío en ti, Berolina ...

-¡Y haré que no te arrepientas de esa elección! ¡Compartamos un momento en el baño!- Ella dijo, dándole un vistazo a ichijou y un guiño.

- _Oh, entonces eso es lo que ella quería hacer. Bueno, sí, me siento más ligero ahora, y un poco más seguro. Sí, no estoy solo en esto_.- el sintió algo suave presionarse por detrás, y luego las manos en sus hombro. Levanto la vista, y era Liu bei-sensei que se apoyaba en el.

-Hong Long seguro que tiene bastante amantes, ¿eh? ¡La confianza como esa hace que te sientas preparado para más! -Dijo en tono confiado, un tono que todavía esta por desarrollar, y sin mucha vacilación, arrojó su propia ropa y ¡saltó a la puerta! -¡Pero ella es la idea correcta! ¡Déjanos deleitarnos en los manantiales antes de la tormenta! ¡Abrázame, cálidas aguas de relajación y felicidad!

-¡Ah, espérame, señora Liu Bei!- Y Guan Yu se alejó para seguir a su maestra. Los que atraparon a ichijou antes de que pudiera caerse, Whiswain y Natalia, lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

-Bueno, eso fue algo.- Dijo en un tono cansado, quitándose el polvo de la ropa un poco. se volvió hacia las dos [alfiles] a su espalda, y les dio una mirada pensativa.- _Quiero decir, no es como si no confiara en ellos, pero los eventos que podrían seguir no son realmente positivos y, para los dos que se han metido en esto, me hace sentir un poco nervioso._ -Entonces ... Sobre la conferencia, ustedes dos ...

¡ZAS!

-No te preocupes por nosotros.- ¡Y lo hizo! ¡natalia se adelantó y lo besó en los labios! Un ligero toque de labios, ¡pero aún así un beso! natalia le dio un ligero guiño, luego agitó sus manos un poco, algunas chispas salieron de élla. Y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la planta baja, desnudando su uniforme y dejándolo caer al suelo. -Mantendré a Whiswain-chin a salvo. No te preocupes.

-Incluso si dices esto ... ¡Y no los voy a recoger, Tasha!

-Uuuuh ... creo que también a tomar un baño en las aguas. Si me disculpas ...- Whiswain dijo, ahora después de natalia y recogiendo las ropas desechadas de la ultima, Liu bei-sensei y Guan Yu dejaron. Antes de que ella pudiera bajar las escaleras, giró su único ojo hacia íchijou, parpadeó una vez y asintió con un rubor. -Uh ... Uh ...! Lo prometo ... ¡También haré lo mejor que pueda! Entonces ... ¡tú y Tasha-san no necesitarán preocuparse! ¡Lo prometo, Ichijou-san!

Y luego ella se fue.

- _Todo el mundo está tan seguro de esta reunión, me hace sentir que soy el que menosprecia un poco. Yoko no estará allí para salvar mi trasero, y si aparece la [emperatriz dragón blanco], será más difícil mantenerse al día con las cosas. Nah-_ se dio una bofetada en la cara- _necesito ser positivo. Ser negativo nunca funcionó a mi favor, no funcionará ahora. Como todo el mundo se está duchando ahora mismo, creo que puedo tener un poco de tiempo conmigo._

Tomando el evelador arriba, hasta el último piso, cruzo la fila de habitaciones, la del invitado y la de sus hermanas, hasta que finalmente llegué a la último, la suya. Abrió la puerta y pronto se movió hacia el armario, que ahora parece una segunda habitación. De las capas de ropa, llegué a una caja blanca y, abriéndola, se baño con la luz del traje de aspecto caro que recibí de Desmond como regalo.

-Limpieza en seco, ¿eh? No es de extrañar...

No le tomó mucho tiempo usarlo. La camisa blanca brillando como perlas, el blazer y los pantalones negros, oscuros como la noche, la pequeña corbata de bolo con una joya y botones que parecen estar hechos de oro ... Omita eso, ¡ESTÁN hechos de oro! se miro en el espejo, todo traje y, debe admitir, a pesar de su tosquedad, Desmond tiene un gran sentido de la ropa. Aunque el olor a sangre en él es un poco apagado.

-No puedo quejarme, vampiro ...

 **-** [Luces bien, Ichijou.]- La voz de Yagura hizo eco en su cabeza.

-Me veo bien en casi todo, así que naturalmente.-respondió; y su mostrador era un zumbido. Puede sonar como arrogancia, pero es solo una experiencia personal.- _Me veo bien en cualquier cosa gracias a mi armazón, que es un traje de caballero, un smoking, un vestido, vestido de princesa Sapphire, un traje de dragón, la parca ... Traje de Freezer, un disfraz de princesa de Disney, una falda y maquillaje ... Sí, todo se ve bien en mí, desafortunadamente._

 _Pero aun así, incluso con este traje, me siento incómodo, es como si estuviera pesando mucho más de lo que debería, y con una razón. Hay algo extraño metiendo la parte de atrás de mi cuello, y no desaparecerá. Quiero creer en todos, y lo hago, pero esto es mucho más de lo que esperaba, esto es casi una conferencia mundial, y puedo sentirlo. Esto es grande; y no puedo ignorarlo como otra Reunión de los clubes o incluso una reunión familiar, esto es grande ... Muy grande ..._

¡BRRR! BRRR!

-¿Eh ...? ¿mi teléfono? Llamando a esta casa? Que extraño.- Sacudiendo si cabeza de sus pensamientos actuales, alcanzo los pantalones de su uniforme y tomé el pequeño dispositivo sobre él. Estaba listo para tirarlo por la ventana si fuera de su viejo otra vez. Pero el nombre en él lo tomó por sorpresa, como también lo es su mensaje: **-** SHIORI-SAN!

 _S-_ 'Ichijou-kun, está lloviendo realmente mal aquí. ¿Estás bien?'

Una sonrisa se arrastró en su cara.

- _Oh ... Oh, mierda, será mejor que te envíe un mensaje de texto o se preocupará._ Escribió algunas veces y luego respondió.

 _1-'_ ¡Yep! Me alojé en casa todo el día. ¡Gracias por preguntar!'

...

 _S-_ 'Me alegro. La lluvia no parece que se detendrá pronto. Cuídate.'

 _1-'_ tu también '.

 _S-_ Entonces, mira yah en clase. Buenas tardes.' -

 _1_ -'Yah '

- _...Sí...¡Sí es cierto! No malgastar energía sintiéndome mal conmigo mismo. No hay manera de lloriquear y encogerse de miedo resolverá ninguno de mis problemas. En el peor, solo empeorarán las cosas. No, soy mejor que eso, ambos puedo confiar en mi [Boosted Gear], mi [nobleza], mis camaradas y, principalmente, a mí mismo. Podría ser arrastrado a esto, pero depende de mí hacerlo lo mejor posible. Después de todo, hay personas que me esperarán; así que no hay tiempo para pensar en lo peor, necesito sobrevivir, necesito quedarme y volver vivo._

 _Para aquellos que me esperarán, y para mí, estaré vivo. No cederé; No vacilaré. Necesito sobrevivir ..._

 _Necesito vivir_

 _Necesito ganar._

 **-** [Huh ... Interesante.]

 **-** [¿Qué hay de eso?]

 **-** [Nada. Es solo ... Esta es la primera vez.]

 **-** [¿La primera vez sobre qué?]

 **-** [La primera vez desde que me desperté ... que puedo sentir una voluntad tan fuerte como la de mi abuelo.]

* * *

 **y aquí concluye le primer capitulo de este volumen de historias cortas, el único preludio a la conferencia**

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **Houki minami:** 1)the song of aria is the latin spanish fandub of the opening of the first season of the anime of DxD, the song is titled, trip innocent of D, 2)and seriously? I did not know, I always assumed that it happened but simply none of the 2 remembered it, thanks for the clarification houki-sama

 **otherbarry6:** 1)another one that comes to fuck with the same thing, you and luigi with the same silly problem, I will repeat it for the last time since it seems that nobody read the initial points that appear in the first chapter, THIS IS A TRANSLATION / ADAPTATION, and I do not want to hear more of this

 **KNFD.E:** 1)cerca, como veras o habrás visto, 2) y si el gran lord issei hablo, 3) gracias y también créditos a houki-sama de quien surgió la idea

* * *

 **conceptos**

 **nobleza de serena sitri:** liderados por Serena Sitri del clan del príncipe Sitri de los 72 pilares, es una [nobleza] que opera en la academia Kuoh y es el principal protector de los asuntos sobrenaturales de la ciudad de Kuoh bajo el mando de la directora Nemesis Gremory , considerada el grupo más fuerte de demonios en Japón. Todos sus miembros de diferentes razas y orígenes siguen apasionadamente las órdenes de su [Rey] debido a su carisma y habilidades de liderazgo

 **[rey] serena sitri**

La hija mayor de la generación actual y heredera de Sitri y la nieta de Sona Sitri y el [dragón malvado] Genshirou, Serena es la chica más inteligente de su año y la actual presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, mientras que también es la principal fuerza de defensa contra lo Sobrenatural en la ciudad de Kuoh . Despreocupada pero obediente, Serena puede congelar a sus oponentes con la magia de hielo característica de su tía abuela e incluso crear llamas negras debido a su habilidad heredada. Actualmente está entre los demonios jovenes más fuertes

 **[reina] akatsuki shiranui**

Una descendiente de Azazel con una noble mujer del clan Shiranui, Akatsuki decidió unirse a la [nobleza] de Serena por pesar de su antepasado, mientras trabajaba para [Grigori] con su compañero Tomoe Ikuse . El más realista, pero con la habilidad de hacer bromas, Akatsuki heredó de Azazel algunos de sus artilugios y su talento extremo para formar armas basadas en la luz, así como también su propio [arte sagrado] Artificial, [pluma de desastre], ex híbrido de ángel caído / humano, [pieza Mutada]

 **[caballero] hideyoshi sanada**

Un hombre lobo que fue expulsado de su manada debido a que tiene sangre humana en sus venas, Hideyoshi deaumbulo por Japón con el único motivo de encontrar a alguien que pudiera aceptarlo, finalmente encontrándolo en la forma del cuidado de Serena, ahora con mal genio y jefe del comité disciplinario. Siendo un hombre lobo, Hideyoshi es extremadamente rápido y tiene colmillos afilados para cortes de ráfagas rápidos pero mortales, y también es capaz de crear vientos de afeitar. ex hombre lobo

 **[caballero] sousuke nanami**

Heredero de una familia rica, Sousuke era un otaku de la mitología y el manga, que siempre soñó con formar su propio harén, por la misma razón que se inscribió en la academia de Kuoh como un segundo año en primer lugar. Un día, su padre trajo a casa una reliquia, que resultó ser la lanza del héroe legendario Cu Chuulain, quien ahora eligió a Sousuke como su nuevo portador. Encontrado por Serena y con las promesas del harén, Sousuke no luchó para convertirse en su segundo [caballero] y tesorero del Consejo Estudiantil. Rápido como cualquier Caballero, Sousuke también empuña su lanza Gáe Bolg con extrema maestría y puede convertirla en siete más cuando está en batalla. Ex humano

 **[alfil] akira kurogane**

Miembro de una familia de exorcistas que enseña una escuela de exorcismo creada por Abe no Seimei, su familia ofreció a Akira como el primer [alfil] de Serena si podían ampliar un terreno para enseñar las artes del exorcismo en la ciudad de Kuoh. A pesar de eso, Akira es sensata y amable, aunque no puede hablar porque incluso su voz puede causar daño a los demonios. Siendo un exorcista, Akira puede sellar prácticamente cualquier cosa, desde fuego hasta palabras e imágenes, y tiene su propio tipo de magia que consiste en conjurar hechizos. Ex humano

 **[torre] bellerophon**

El descendiente del héroe Bellerophon es un guerrero bullicioso encontrado por Serena después de que derrotó a varias quimeras en algún lugar de Grecia, convirtiéndose en su torre después de 10 días y 10 noches de lucha, con ella como vencedora. Fuerte y estable, Bellerophon también es bastante ágil y puede crear barreras con partículas mágicas en el aire, fortaleciendo su cuerpo ya duro. Ex semidiós, [pieza Mutada].

 **[peonX7] orie kakinozoka**

Una estudiante de la academia Kuoh, de quien Serena tomó interés y la convirtió en su peón. No se sabe mucho sobre sus habilidades, pero es una maga apta y bastante versátil. Ex humano, con valor de 7 [peones].

 **curiosidades**

-Al igual que la nobleza de Berolina, la paridad de Serena tiene algunos paralelismos con los de Sona:

Su [rey] es un Sitri y el presidente del consejo estudiantil

Su [reina] es miembro de una familia japonesa sobrenatural;

Uno de sus [caballeros] es un híbrido que abandonó su propia raza;

Su [peón] vale varias piezas.


	48. razones para amar lo que odio de ti

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, otra historia corta**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]/{hola}=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **legado extra 1: razones para amar lo que odio de ti**

 **parte 1**

residencia tsukino

ichijou se encontraba haciendo sus deberes de presidente del club, leyendo los pedidos de la caja de sugerncias

 _'Por favor, ¿podría Berolina-sama ser una modelo desnuda para el Art Club? ¡Muchas gracias!' **\- Solicitud de X-kun** ._

 _'¿Puedes decirnos qué tipo de ropa interior usa Gremory-san? ¡Lo agradeceré profundamente! - **Solicitud de Y-san.**_

 ** _'_** _Hola Rina-chan, ¿tus medidas?' -_ ** _Solicitud de Z-san._**

Las solicitudes sobre pedidos de Rina, y decir que están empezando a fastidiar a ichijou son una subestimación.Cómo, cómo, se volvió tan popular como Shiori kamiyama es misterio, pero esto se refleja profundamente en cuántas peticiones lascivas tiene para sí misma. Ya sea disfrazada como modelo simple posando o contundente como ladrillos, algunos estudiantes son realmente audaces al preguntar ese tipo de solicitudes, y como presidente del [club de la caja de sugerencias], decide cuál es la más adecuado y qué estudiantes deben tener una pequeña charla con la directora Morimoto ( Muchos, podría agregar). Pero el simple hecho de destrozarlos y quemarlos fingiendo que ninguna vez existieron parece darle la misma satisfacción por alguna razón.

Allí esta, de vuelta en su habitación, separando lo que vale la atención del [club de la caja sugerencias] y lo que es basura simple, para las actividades extraescolares de mañana. Como no muchas personas / chicos quieren pedirle cosas (no es que algunas chicas mayores ya le hayan pedido que las acaricie), generalmente hace eso en la escuela, pero como ya estan al final del primer semestre, hay toneladas de personas que piden hacer algo durante las vacaciones. Llevo la caja a casa, así que sería más fácil y menos molesto organizar las solicitudes, y por ahora, solo unas pocas parecían solicitudes realmente útiles. El resto es más como solicitudes pervertidas para las chicas y cartas de amor, siendo quemadas por ichijou

- _No lo entiendo ¿Por qué a la gente le gusta tanto Rina? No es que ella no sea atractiva ni nada, es una niña bonita. Pero si supieran que ella no siempre fue así, apuesto a que nada de él sería tan desesperado como lo son con esas cartas. Tasha y Yoko e incluso Ryuubi-sensei reciben su parte de cartas, pero el que más se solicita es Gremory. Además, martillear lo mismo realmente me está molestando. Solo déjala en paz, pide algo o sugiérele algo más, ¡algo útil en lugar de comérselo con los ojos! Esta es la razón por la que el maldito club se llama el club de la Caja de sugerencias, ¡por el amor de Dios(AY¡)! ¡Leer todas esas letras me duele la cabeza y pensar que nunca se detendrá ...!_

 _..._

 _¿Estoy ... estoy celoso de ella?_

 _Nah, no puede ser. Quiero decir; ¿Por qué habría? Estoy enojado porque toda su supuesta fama en realidad está siendo un fastidio para todas esas sugerencias y solicitudes que recibe. Ellas recibieron. Sí, ella no es la única, todas las reciben, y me está molestando profundamente._

 _Espera, ¿eso significa que estoy celoso de todos?_

 _Uf, estoy pensando demasiado.-_ Esa semana antes de la Conferencia en realidad lo está volviendo loco, el nerviosismo combinado con las incertidumbres y el temor a un desastre inminente lo está empujando a la pared, y ni siquiera necesito pensar demasiado para comenzar a hiperventilar. De vez en cuando, esa estúpida sonrisa se refleja en su cara y no la abandona hasta que, literalmente, le salpican agua helada en la cara, y aún así, cosas tan simples como leer cartas lo alejan de mis pensamientos. - _Uf, ¿qué pasa conmigo? ¿Pensando que estoy celosa de chicas bonitas? Entonces yo no ..._

 _Ah! Ah! ¡Pensándolo bien de nuevo! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Pensar algo en mi cabeza para no pensar demasiado en otro? Maldita sea, ¿desde cuando comencé a ser un personaje multidimensional? Lo que sea, joder esto, voy a mantener mi mente ocupada con algo así puedo permanecer irreflexivo y sin cerebro hasta la reunión. ¡No puede ser tan difícil! Solo necesito seguir leyendo esas cartas y no me importan sus intenciones lascivas para que mi mente pueda perderse y no me importe nada ..._

 _'Berolina-sama, ¿quieres una cita conmigo?' - **Solicitud de F-chan.**_

¡RIP!

 _-¿Sabes qué? Joder, ya tenía suficiente de todo. Las peticiones del buzón de sugerencias, la reunión, mi propio corazón, ¡estoy tan harto de eso! Tomaré una siesta y si un trío de espíritus enloquecidos dentro del [arte sagrado] en mi brazo izquierdo tiene algo que decirme, lo dije ahora porque prefiero alcanzar las capas profundas de la inconsciencia y permanecer allí hasta la reunión. ¿Nada que decir? ¡Bien!_ -Con eso en mente, puso el buzón de sugerencias y las dos pilas de cartas encima de su escritorio y se sentó en el borde de mi cama, tomando una respiración profunda y dejándose caer sobre la superficie suave. - _Creo que la pereza también es una forma de autocomplacencia, ¿verdad? Así que tal vez, solo esta vez, podría seguir las ideas de Lucrezia-san y tomarme mi tiempo para rel -..._

¡BAM!

- _¡ diablos! ¡Me olvidé esa maldita cabecera en mi cama! Y ahora no solo rompí una parte, ¡me duele la cabeza como el infierno! ¡Uf, maldita caoba! ¡¿Porque esto siempre me pasa a mi?! Creo que lo golpeé demasiado fuerte, ¡incluso me siento un poco atontado! Ah, mierda ..._

-Ichijou? ¿Qué fue eso?- Cuando finalmente pudo distinguir la izquierda de la derecha y las cosas ya no se duplicaron, sus ojos se posaron en la puerta de su habitación, donde estaba parada una Rina recién duchada con una toalla en la cabeza y una de sus camisas y bragas. , parpadeando un par de veces hacia el. Dejo de sujetarse la cabeza para sentarse al borde de la cama y gruño entre dientes.

-Nada, Rina. Yo solo ... me golpeé la cabeza en la cabecera.- Hizo una mueca con el dolor agudo en la parte superior de su cabeza. Ella soltó una risita, arrojando su toalla a la canasta en una esquina de la habitación y tomando un lugar a su lado en la cama. Dulce, hay un dulce olor en el aire, y con un poco de pensamiento, noto que provenía de ella. -Oh. Oye, Rina, no estás usando el champú de mis hermanas, ¿verdad? Si es así, serías una mujer muerta.

-Nah, traje el mío desde el inframundo. Sé que huele un poco asqueroso, pero es uno de los pocos que puede ayudarme con esta melena.- Ella dijo, sacudiendo su cabello carmesí y dejando que algunas gotas de agua volaran. Ella dice que huele mal, pero en realidad es un poco agradable. Suspiro, probablemente otra razón por la que es tan popular. Volvió a mirarla, la razón por la que es tan popular con la gente ... Piernas lechosas, montura linda pero madura, pechos grandes, escote a la vista, clavícula dulce donde todo el sudor y el agua corren, cabello revuelto y carmesí que creció bastante de cuando ella interrumpió. Delgados dedos que saludan. ¿Esperen? -Ichijou? ¿Estás ahí? Me estás mirando demasiado, ¡es algo espeluznante ~!

-Yo estoy? Muy mal.- Dijo, tosiendo un poco para alejar sus ojos de su cuerpo. - _Bueno, al menos ahora tengo una idea de por qué es tan popular.-_ Ella se encogió de hombros entre sus brazos y comenzó a patear el aire despreocupadamente, como si quisiera decirle algo. Lo que nos lleva a la pregunta, ¿por qué ella está allí en primer lugar? Sin embargo, ella no dijo nada. Así que ese es su momento para decir algo-Oye, Rina, ¿sabías que eres muy popular entre los solicitantes? Hay al menos una docena de cartas para ti.

-¿Es así? Ese es el encanto de Gremory, supongo.- Ella dijo con una sonrisa ingeniosa y un guiño, y por eso ichijou gruño un poco. No puede negar eso tampoco, pero ella ha sido muy indiferente al respecto. Escucho una risa proveniente de ella, y cuando se dio la vuelta, ella le mostró una sonrisa con la lengua fuera. -Aw ~, ¿qué pasa, Ichijou? ¿Celoso?

-C-Como si.- Dijo, pellizcando la pequeña nariz de rina que aún todavía se ríe. - _¡Maldita sea, no me hagas confundir más acerca de todo esto! No sé por qué, pero esto me molesta!_ -Traté de imitarla con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros. -Quiero decir, me preguntaba ... si toda esa gente aún te lo pidiera si supieran quien eres REALMENTE.

-¡Gahow! ¡Tan malo, Ichijou!- Hizo un puchero, sacando la lengua y, a cambio, también pellizcando la mejilla de ichijou.

- _La típica Rina, la verdadera Rina no llega a saber y ver cómo es realmente. La típica Rina que solo conozco._

-Ya sabes, solo tenía dos arcos de desarrollo para mí, ¡mientras te recostabas y no hacías nada en el departamento de personalidad! ¡Ya verás! Algún día seré un personaje con toda su carne mientras siempre serás un personaje principal aburrido, estúpido y plano en el que todo el mundo escribirá su propio personaje original.

-Como si. No importa cuánto desarrolles, la gente siempre te considerará la pelirroja tonta de pechos grandes, ¡y lo sabes !- Le dijo, y su rostro hizo un puchero tanto que penso que iba a explotar.- _Tal vez ese fue demasiado cruel, pero no olvidemos, esos trucos de ella son lo que la hace tan popular y, por extensión, ayudar al [club de la caja de sugerencias]. Afortunadamente, esos no funcionan conmigo ... Está bien. solo un poco.-_ se volvió hacia ella para ver su reacción, pero luego un escalofrío corrió por su espina dorsal, a pesar del rostro todavía pucheros, ella también estaba al borde de las lágrimas. -Está bien, no hay necesidad de llorar, Rina. Estoy bromeando, vamos.

-¿Eh ...?- Luego detuvo su cara apretada con una sorprendida, y le tocó la cara, mirando las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos. Luego se limpió y abrió una sonrisa. -Quiero decir ... ¡Jaja! Solo estoy bromeando. Quiero decir, podría ser el típico personaje lleno de tropos, pero al menos tengo puntos positivos en mí mismo. ¿Y tú?

-Eh, ¿tienes razón? No tengo nada.- Dijo, ambas manos en el aire. - _Quiero decir; ¿Quién soy yo para decir algo acerca de la llanura?-_ Después de eso, su cara vaciló una vez más, y suspiró, ahora apoyando su cabecita en el hombro de ichijou, y también alcanzando su mano para la mía, hasta que cerraron los dedos, y ella suspiró.

-Solo estoy bromeando. Estúpido Ichijou, a veces creo que lo haces a propósito.- Ella habló; y ambos suspiraron.

- _Realmente no sé nada de esto ... ¿Soy una persona terrible? ¿O es Rina una persona terrible? ¿Somos los dos terribles y mezquinos? En serio, no lo sé, pero tampoco me importa. Esta sensación al lado de ella es ... Muy agradable. Tal vez pájaros de una pluma ... Lo que sea. Maldita sea, no debería haberse salteado esa clase de poesía para meterse con Ren._

-¡Oye, Ichijou! ¡Tuve una idea! ¡Digamos 10 cosas que nos gustan el uno del otro!

-¿Qué?- Declaro rotundamente. - _¿No fue un poco aleatorio? Además, ¿qué clase de juego estúpido es este? Diciendo 10 cosas que nos gustan el uno del otro?_ -La miro confundido cuando comenzó a aplaudir y patear el aire sin rumbo fijo.

-Sip, es un juego que el Gremory suele jugar para evitar reuniones incómodas con sus sirvientes, y honestamente, no creo que siempre nos insultemos entre nosotros. Pensemos ... en cosas positivas sobre nosotros mismos.- Ella sonrió, y sinceramente, ichijou se sonrojo un poco.

- _Tal vez ella tenga razón, quizás esto nos ayude, especialmente ayúdame con esos asuntos, de lo contrario solo seremos uno de esos ... Parejas que solo se pelean entre sí, y ya tengo a Kan'u para lidiar con esto. Bien entonces._

-Después de todo, dije que tengo motivos más que suficientes para agradarte.

-Supongo que estas en lo correcto.- Respondió con un suspiro y un rasguño en la mejilla. - _no puedo creer esto, ¿qué tipo de situación es esta? Vamos, piensa en algo. Tal vez ... Una broma para comenzar la conversación._ -Pero, eh, eso es hacer trampa, ¿no crees? Creo que necesitaré una desventaja para este juego.

-¡¿Hah ?! Rudo como siempre! ¡Idiota Ichijou! ¡No es de extrañar que ya tenga diez motivos para odiarte!- Ella habló, saltando sobre el y golpeando su pecho con sus pequeñas manos. el la tomo de las muñecas y la detuvo, y otra vez ella apretó la cara en un puchero. Suspiro, mala idea.

-Es broma, es broma. mal de mi parte.- Dijo de vuelta. Ella se calmó y se sentó en la cama, con la cara aún haciendo pucheros, que es su reacción normal.

-idiota, ya no jugaré este juego si vuelves a hacerlo.- Ella dijo, cruzando los brazos y las piernas en la cama. Rina le dio un golpe en la mejilla y sopló una pequeña bola de aire fuera de su sistema. Ella entonces chasqueó su lengua. -Desde que di la idea, empiezas, di algo que te gusta de mí. No tiene por qué ser algo bueno, pero ... me gustaría si fuera así.

-Está bien, es justo, supongo.- Dijo de vuelta. - _Pero espera, di algo que me guste sobre ella en el acto. Eso es un poco barato._ -Miro sus ojos expectantes, y tarareo en pensamientos. - _Una cosa que me gusta de Rina ... No puedo pensar en una sola ... No puedo pensar en una._ -Bueno, tienes los pechos grandes.

¡BAM!

-¡¿Q-Q-Qué ?! ¿Quién eres tú y qué le has hecho a mi Ichijou ?!- Ni siquiera parpadeo y Rina prácticamente se golpeó contra la pared, sudando cubos y presionándose contra la superficie, parece que quería pasar a través de ella como lo haría un fantasma. esperaba una reacción, pero eso fue sorprendente. -Por lo que sé, Ichijou es un eunuco protagonista que prefiere dar discursos inspiradores y comentarios estúpidos sarcásticos que hablar de algo remotamente sexual. ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Hay un pervertido que se parece a Ichijou ~!

-¡Qué te jodan, Rina!- Salto hacia ella y sacudió su nariz antes de que pudiera decir algo más estúpido. - _Maldita sea, ¡eso es lo que consigo por jugar demasiado!-_ Se calmó un poco a pesar del hecho de que sus cejas aún estaban fruncidas, y se sentó junto a ella otra vez, frente a esa pequeña cara de pucheros. -Nunca dije que no me gustaran los senos, pero tampoco tenía motivos para decirlo. Me gustan los senos ... y las mujeres en general ... Y los tuyos son agradables. Tanto nos ayudaron en aquel entonces.

-Oh ... ¿En serio? Entonces ... Ichijou realmente le gustan los senos.- Parpadeó un par de veces al darse cuenta, y poco después, sonrió soñadoramente, tanteando y botando sus jarras arriba y abajo en completa dicha.

- _Creo que la rompí de nuevo._

-Eheheh ... Ichijou ama los pechos ~ ... Y los míos son tan grandes ~ ... Gané esta vez ~.

-Cállate. Nunca digas eso en público, ni en privado, ni a ti mismo. No digas nada.- Suspiro de vergüenza, otra vez golpeando su frente para devolverla a la realidad.- _Estamos empezando bien, parece que no nos matamos al menos._ -Tu turno, Rina. Di algo.

-Oh, correcto. Uuuuh ~ ...- Hizo una mueca y puso su dedo debajo de su barbilla para hacer una pose de pensar. Unos segundos de pensar, y chasqueó los dedos con una sonrisa. -Oh, tengo uno, ¡me gusta cuán franco eres a veces!

-¿Hah ...?- _¿Qué diablos quiere decir con eso? A ella le gusta "mi franqueza"? Si eso es una especie de "franqueza" es a lo que se refiere, no creo que sea algo que la mayoría de la gente encuentre interesante o entrañable. Chatarra eso, la mayoría de la gente diría que es jodidamente aterrador.-_ el dio una expresión dudosa. -¿Mi franqueza? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno, Ichijou es una persona muy directa. Él mide las palabras con otras personas, pero conmigo eres un poco grosero, violento, inexpresivo, sin sentido y sin miedo a guardar algunas palabras.- Ella habló de una manera entusiasta, y el estaba listo para pegarle una vez más y terminar por ahora, luego ella aplaudió nuevamente. -¡Y eso es lo que me gusta de ti! Quiero decir, no tienes miedo de ser lo más honesto conmigo y, si bien puede doler un poco, no significa que no me guste eso en ti. ¿Cómo puedo decir? ... ¡Me gusta tu sinceridad! Aunque a veces podrías ser un poco más suave .

-..- No tenía palabras para eso. De hecho, pudo sentir un ardor un poco.- _Eso es algo que no esperaba escuchar, ser franco en realidad es algo que a la gente le gusta de mí. Claro, no todas las personas piensan eso, ven a mis hermanas, pero lo hace.-_ se rasco la mejilla y suspiro. -Uh ... Gracias, supongo.

-¡Ahora es tu turno!

-Está bien, está bien. No hay necesidad de apurarme-. Dijo molesto. - _Otra cosa que me gusta de Rina. Como dijo que le gusta mi honestidad, no puedo decirle nada malo otra vez. Veamos. Otro buen punto._ -Rina, me gusta lo fácil que te van las cosas.

-Oh, vas a privilegiarme, ¿me culpas? Eso no es muy bueno.- Ella dijo, y el movió su frente una vez más

- _Debería cortar su tiempo en internet. Bueno, de vuelta al plan.-_ No es así, maldita.- Le pellizco la mejilla. -Lo que estoy tratando de decir es ... que estoy celoso de ti. No de cuán rica o famosa eres, sino de cómo puedes lidiar con las cosas mejor que yo. Tal vez es así como me crié, pero Siempre pensé, tu manera de enfrentar las cosas de cabeza ... Mejor que mi manera de tratar las cosas. Siempre trato de tomar las cosas lógicamente y, a veces, tengo miedo incluso de actuar, y ni siquiera creí que íbamos a tener muchas [piezas malignas] si no eras eso ... Eso. A veces es molesto, pero me gusta cómo puedes lidiar con tu mierda mejor que yo. Y, para ser sincero, solo podía impulsarme con mi [Boosted Gear] porque además de senpai , Siempre pensé '¿Qué haría Rina?'

-¿Es así? ¿Incluso cuando a veces soy demasiado terco y casi nos mata de vez en cuando?- Dijo con ojos brillantes, y el asintió, haciéndola sonreír. -Guau, eso es increíble. Bien, mi turno, lo sé. Puede sonar estúpido, pero creo que tu simplicidad es linda.

-...- el arqueo una ceja. -¿Ya rasgaste el extremo del cañón? Sí, tienes razón sobre eso, eso suena estúpido.

-¡Oye, escúchame!- Ahora era su turno de hacer pucheros y sacudir la cabeza de ichijou.

¡Ay! ¡Eso duele!

-Cuando digo simplicidad, me refiero a la simplicidad. Vamos a la escuela, cenamos con su familia, dormimos juntos, tomamos baños juntos, hacemos la tarea juntos, y hablamos mucho como ahora. Es ... Agradable tener calma ahora que lo pienso. Siempre estuve peleando con mi hermana, tratando de encontrar candidatos para mi [nobleza] y ... tratando de ser como Rias-sama. Contigo, a pesar del [Boosted Gear], ahora puedo sentir cómo está Es bueno tener un descanso de vez en cuando. Creo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que es bueno ser un supuesto humano .

- _... Si tan solo ella lo supiera. Pero sí. Como dije, no soy nada especial, sin herencia especial, sin destino que cumplir aparte de los típicos encuentros con la [emperatriz dragón blanco] y sin maldición bajo mi estrella, lo sé mucho desde que nací, pero luego, sé llamado lindo por esos es un poco agradable. Soy una persona aburrida, pero a ella le gusta eso. Huh. Oh, es mi turno. ahora._ -Está bien, eso está bien. Rina, tu terquedad es algo de los dioses.

-¡Gahow! ¡Estás siendo cruel otra vez!- Ella hizo un puchero.

-De acuerdo, tal vez no dije nada bien.- Dijo con un suspiro y un sonrojo. -Rina, creo que ser terco y confiado es algo asombroso. Incluso estoy incluso más celoso de mi. Cómo me encuentras como el portador del [Boosted Gear], cómo me reclutaste y cómo casi nos matas a todos durante el [Juego de clasificación] con Nemesis-san ...

-Eheheh ... lo siento.

-No, esa es la cuestión, Rina. A veces no podría ser así de directo. Probablemente le daría un beso a Nemesis-san si me golpeaba como a ti. O tal vez solo dices 'No, está bien', si me rechazarías como si te rechazara. La cosa es ... soy un poco cobarde, y admiro lo terco y valiente que eres .

-...- Ella no dijo nada, solo sonrió con la cabeza gacha.

- _sí, eso es otra cosa por la que estoy celosa de ella. ¿Qué clase de hombre soy por admitir esto? Es tan patético Pero esa es la regla del juego, ¿verdad?-_ Al final, ella se volvió hacia el y le tocó la cara con sus delgados dedos, y le mostró otra sonrisa.

-No creo ... que seas un cobarde.

-...

-Heheh ...

-Gracias, Rina.- Dijo ahora también tocando su mano sobre el. Ella se rió de ella otra vez.

-Mi turno, ¡quizás no pienses eso, pero eres una persona muy confiable, Ichijou!- Ella dijo con una sonrisa otra vez.

- _¿Yo? ¿De confianza? Eso es un poco agradable._

-Todavía no puedo recordar todo de mi época como Ludger, pero si puedo decir que puedo contar contigo cuando y cuando quiera. Dices muchas cosas malas, pero siempre sabré que estarás ahí para mí.

-. _.. Ser una persona confiable. Espero que ella no sea la única que piense eso, pero aún así, es suficiente para mí. No puedo decirle nada._ -Uh ~ ... Otra cosa que me gusta de Rina ... Sé que seré un idiota para decir esto, pero tu mediocridad en general me hace sentir bien conmigo mismo.

-...

-...

-¿Eh ...?

-Quiero decir ... No es como si no hubieras cambiado desde entonces, pero aun así, a veces me siento bien al pensar en cómo hay personas como tú en el mundo.

¡STAB!

-Soy el chico más joven y el único de la familia, por lo que mis estándares eran bastante bajos. Siempre pensé que era lo peor, pero cuando llegaste a mi vida, toda ignorante, estúpida y algo mentalmente inestable, ese bar se alzó un poco, y entonces pensé para mí mismo que había gente mucho peor que yo .

¡STAB!

-Sere completamente honesto, incluso a partir de ahora, con que seas todo popular y esas cosas, me hace sentir optimista para la humanidad y los demonios como un todo. Si incluso tú puedes hacerlo, entonces todos pueden hacerlo.

¡STAB! ¡STAB! ¡STAB!

-Pero, por supuesto, ¡eso es más acerca de ti que cualquier cosa o cualquier persona, ...!- se volvió hacia ella solo para ser lanzado con la peor vista, Rina ahora estaba sin vida acostada en la cama, su cuerpo perforado con varias flechas de verdad, ¡ algo de bilis salía de su boca! - _Oh, mierda! ¡Estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera me di cuenta!-_ ¡se arrastro hasta su lado la ayudé a deshacerse de esas cosas molestas! -¡A-Ah! ¡Lo siento, me dejé llevar!

-Tú ... Tú ...! Maldito! ¡idiota! ¡que tejodan! ¡Quiero que te sumerjas en lo profundo de cocytus y le hagas compañia a Samael que te perforará el trasero con su polla de dragón y explotará tu cuerpo de adentro hacia afuera!- Ella dijo, ahora golpeando la cabeza de ichijou infantilmente mientras el vapor le salía de la cabeza. le tomó un momento o dos para que se calmara, y cuando finalmente llegó a ser, pero ella todavía estaba enojada con el, ichijou suspiro y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, mientras aún estaba roja. -¡Ahora tengo 11 razones para odiarte! ¡Espero que te sientas bien contigo mismo!

-Lo siento, mi mal. Creo que lo que estaba tratando de decir es que lo haces parecer tan fácil.- Le dijo, y aún un poco vacilante, ella me miró. -Para cambiar. Quiero decir, primero pensé que no crecerías nunca más, vivirías en tu mundo de fantasía y harías que todo el mundo fuera tu juguete. Pero entonces Ludger vino, y luego fuiste tú otra vez. Tú cambiaste tanto en tan solo ¡Algunos meses, y para mejor, incluso! Entonces, si alguien a quien odiaba pudiera cambiar a alguien a quien respeto tanto, tal vez haya alguna esperanza para mí.

-...- Ella no dijo nada, pero un jadeo silencioso escapó de sus labios. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar intensamente, y un rubor cubrió toda su cara, que pronto se volvió hacia otro lado. Sus siguientes palabras en realidad llegaron como un susurro. -No digas eso.

-¿Eh ...?

-No digas que hay esperanza para ti, porque no necesitas eso. Cambiaste ... Mucho más que yo.- Ella habló, el se retracto un poco por eso. -Eso iba a ser otra cosa que iba a decir, tú también cambiaste mucho. Pensé que ibas a ser mi obediente y leal Issei Jr., y íbamos a vivir una vida feliz como Lady Rias e Issei-sama. Cuando no sucedió, comencé a odiarte ... Así que, tanto ...

- _... Comprensible. Tengo la culpa de Ludger._

-Pero aun así, comenzaste a hacer las cosas como tu propia persona. Luchando en tus propias batallas, lidiando con las cosas a tu manera, en formas que Issei-sama nunca haría. Y yo ... Empecé a ver eso quizás tener mi propio Ichijou no sería tan malo -. Ella sonrió, y el se sonrojo, sosteniendo sus sábanas con fuerza.

- _Entonces eso es eso Realmente no sé cómo sentirme acerca de esto._

-No sé si me gustaría mucho el anterior Ichijou, pero incluso si eras desagradable, intimidante y algo estúpido, muy lejos de Issei-sama, empecé a ver que también podrías convertirte en un tipo tan leal y agradable. . Si esperaba un poco más, tal vez podría haber derretido ese corazón tuyo más rápido, y no nos hubiéramos enredado así.

-No digas eso-. hizo eco de sus últimas palabras, ella se estremeció un poco. -Ya dijiste que lamentabas tus peleas con Nemesis-san, ¿verdad? Así que no te arrepientas de lo que pasó entre nosotros, incluso más de lo que dijiste que en realidad es algo bueno. Si hay algo que aprendí es que deberíamos tener menos arrepentimiento como sea posible.

-Ah, ¿y de quién te tomaste eso? ¿ Rey Raoh ?

-...

-¿Oh, gordo?

-Cállate.- Pero sí, gordo. Ella soltó una risita, alcanzando la mano de el con la suya y cerrando los dedos con ella. el correspondió los sentimientos, cambiando calor así. - _Esto realmente se siente genial. Pero aun así ..._ -Hahah ...

-¿Eh ...?- Ella lo miró.

-Oh, nada. Es solo que creo que somos personas terribles, Rina.- Dijo y ella arqueó una ceja con curiosidad. Sí, esa última frase en realidad era algo terrible de decir. Para ellos dos, por supuesto. -¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabamos de decir? La gente normalmente diría 'me gustas como eres' o 'eres lo mejor que eres'. Ahora, ambos técnicamente dijimos que preferimos cambiarnos unos a otros que decir todo esas cosas. ¿No te sientes un poco patética?

-Sí un poco.- Rina bajó la cabeza un poco, apoyando su cuerpo en la pared y en el. Sí, son las manzanas podridas.

- _No creo que me quede bien si Rina sigue siendo la misma pelirroja Rias-otaku de antes, el peor de los casos es que uno de nosotros esté muerto. Aun así, admitir eso es un dolor, ya que esto sella el hecho de que nunca seré tan romántico._ -Miré a su pelirroja de nuevo, y la escucho reír.

-Dices eso como si fuera algo malo. Te tengo que hacer saber, no es así. El cambio es bueno de vez en cuando.

-Sí, lo sé mucho - Ella sonrió.

-Ahora es mi turno. ¡Ichijou, me gusta mucho tu pelo negro!

-Rina, mi cabello es castaño oscuro.

-Oh...

-...

-...

-Hemos estado viviendo juntos durante meses ...

-Lo sé! Lo sé! Lo siento!- Ella aplaudió en señal de disculpa. Eso es realmente incómodo, pero lo dejara pasar solo esta vez, después de todo, no tengo ilustraciones para los personajes y este sitio no admite imágenes durante las historias

-Ya que estamos de vuelta sobre esto, entonces diré que tu pelo rojo también es bastante encantador.- (5)

-¡Gracias! Es muy difícil mantenerlo así, ¿sabes?- Ella rió con sus manos pasando por sus mechones carmesí. No es broma, ese cabello suyo es uno de los mejores puntos de su apariencia, realmente. Además de otros dos, por supuesto. -Está bien, entonces. ¡Uuuuh, oh! ¡Ichijou es muy creativo para sus técnicas y ataques!

-...- Ahora es el turno de ichijou para hacer pucheros.- _Esa es en realidad una historia muy oscura acerca de cómo conozco técnicas muy especiales mías. Un poco copiado de senpai, debo agregar._ -¿Incluso cuando me llaman [devorador de pechos]? ¿Eh, Rina?

-¡En realidad, eso hace las cosas aún mejor!- Ella exclamó emocionada, y el se convirtió en discutible solo al escuchar eso.

- _Habla con indiferencia sobre la miseria de los demás. Pero supongo que después de lo que dije, merezco un poco de mierda._

-No es que solo estés obteniendo potenciadores una y otra vez. ¡También es divertido ver algunas reacciones! ¡Eres muy inteligente también!

-Huh, está bien entonces.- Dijo a esa nueva luz que ella tiene sobre el. -Pero creo que el que es el más listo e inteligente sobre nosotros eres tú, en realidad. Al aparecer esas ideas estúpidas que nadie podría tener. No sé, tal vez sea otro buen punto serlo ... Tú.

-¡Ahora estás escapando al punto del juego! Estúpido Ichijou.- Ella pellizcó el dorso de la mano de el y el gruño por eso. -Si vamos a hablar de eso ... Entonces, otro punto que me gusta de ti es que me consientes mucho, incluso cuando a veces me vuelvo un poco tonta. Como cuando me tocas y acaricias la cabeza, me siento segura y cálida me gusta .

-Sí, me gusta eso también.- _Solo estoy haciendo lo que mamá solía hacer, me alegro de que no soy el único a quien le gusta. -_ Creo que esto es siete para ti y siete para mí, así que vamos a ver el octavo. Para mi octava cosa, diré que, ahora, cuando te equivocas, haces cualquier cosa para corregirlo.

-¿Hah? Ahora quién está desguazando el extremo del barril.- Ella sacó su lengua. ¿No es solo la decencia normal? Eso es ... Solo eso. No es nada especial.

-Bueno, la Berolina anterior no diría eso. Probablemente nos culparía a Nemesis-san o a mí. O ambas cosas. No diría que es su culpa.- se encogió de hombros, y de ella surgió otro puchero. - _Soy realmente una persona horrible por ponerla tan nerviosa y frustrada, ¿realmente soy un hombre? Pero mentiré si nuestro viaje anterior al inframundo no fue una maravilla, principalmente porque ella fue la que intentó disculparse. Fue lindo; incluso._ -Incluso no puedo decir 'lo siento' a veces. Probablemente pondría la cosa debajo de la alfombra y esperaría lo mejor. No creo que quiera enfrentarme a Rei-chan si alguna vez está enojada conmigo. puedes ser más valiente que yo, Rina .

-De hecho, es algo realmente bueno de escuchar-. Ella le guiñó un ojo. -Mi turno. Por mi octava cosa que me gusta de Ichijou, me iré con el hecho de que me dejas quedarte en tu casa incluso cuando no sé cómo cocinar, limpiar, comportarme o incluso quedarme en la cama. ¡Eres el tipo que todos los sueños hacen!

-No creas que no te obligaré a tratar de ayudarme con los platos o preparar la cena, tuve suficiente de mí solo, Gou-nee y mamá sabían cómo cocinar. Solo porque dices que te gusta esto de mí no significa que va a durar para siempre -. _Las otras chicas al menos intentan ayudar, mientras mi [rey] anda comiendo patatas fritas y soñando despierto con algo.-_ La sonrisa de mierda en su rostro después de eso es tan sólida que ni siquiera lamenta su comportamiento. Lo siento, pero este no es el Hinata Inn y no soy un protagonista del harem. Veamos. En cuanto a ti, otra cosa, no sé si soy solo yo, pero hay un aura a tu alrededor que podría atraer a la gente.

-Ahora te estás poniendo demasiado alto, Ichijou.

-Oy, ¿te estás burlando de mí?

-Por supuesto que atraería gente a mi alrededor, Ichijou. Es un rasgo de carácter. Por ejemplo, ¿por qué mi madre incluso encontraría a alguien para casarse con ella, o cómo le gusta tanto a las piezas de Nemesis? ¡Esto solo puede ser un rasgo familiar! También puedo decir esto, hay algo en ti que atrae a la gente, incluso cuando eres un paria social. Tal vez haya algún tipo de hechizo que atraiga a la gente hacia ti, porque seamos honestos, a nadie le gusta un solitario como tú .

-Ok, olla, gracias por darme, la tetera, alguna explicación, se siente mucho mejor.- Puso los ojos en blanco. Hizo un puchero y sacó su lengua otra vez. - _No creo que me sienta cómodo jugando este juego nunca más. Esto es más tonto de lo que pensaba, y está recibiendo aún más a medida que nos desarrollamos. Mejor parar ahora._ -Lo siento, Rina. Pero este juego es realmente estúpido. Será mejor que nos detengamos ahora antes de ir a la garganta del otro.

-Lo es, ¿no es así? Ahahahah.- Ella se rió a medias,

- _ya que creo que no le gustó cómo se convirtió este juego en el final. ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? Solo para mostrarnos lo horrible que somos. Me presiono el uno contra el otro, y nuestros puntos fuertes son solo reflejos egoístas de nosotros mismos o simplemente sentido físico de los mismos. Quiero ser como ella y verme a mí misma como mejor, y ella me ve como un sirviente y alguien de quien depender. Eso es triste, estamos tristes. Esto es tan amargo de tragar._

-Lo siento por hacerte jugar este juego también. Si tan solo supiéramos. Pero ya sé ... Todavía me gustas mucho, Ichijou.

-Sí yo también.- Dijo de vuelta. Sí, son personas horribles, después de todo, no puedes deletrear 'Demonio' (Akuma) sin 'mal' (Aku). Le dio unas palmaditas en su pequeña cabeza, y ella soltó una risita. -Pero si necesitas algo más, déjame ayudarte con solo un número más en tu lista.

-Oh, algo que te gusta de ti? Está en contra de las reglas, pero está bien.- Ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de gato.

-Está bien, entonces, si hay algo que me gusta de mí mismo es, tengo un [rey] que puede contar 9 motivos para que me guste mi patético yo.- _y eso es eso. No hay nada de ella. Y esa es una de las pocas cosas que me gusta de mí mismo. No soy realeza, no soy un prodigio, solo un tipo trabajador que tuvo suerte porque otro hizo el máximo sacrificio, y yo ni siquiera soy especial en mi propia casa, siendo el quinto hijo de un hombre que simplemente no puede relajarse con una mujer soltera. Sin embargo, conocí a muchas personas que me quieren a pesar de todo eso, cualquiera que haya sido la primera razón de mi mano izquierda o lo que sea. Rina y Yoko especialmente. Incluso les gustan mis defectos y peculiaridades, y estoy agradecido por eso. Tal vez ella tiene razón, puedo atraer a la gente, incluso cuando todavía estoy verde.-_ Sintió un poco de peso en su hombro, y luego vio a Rina apoyar su cabeza en él, soñadora, su mano apretando la suya más fuerte esta vez.

-Heheh, esa es una buena.- Ella murmuró, y el se relajo sobre ella. -También puedo decir algo que me gusta de mí también.

-No es ... tan difícil, realmente.

-Huhuh, gracias Ichijou.

-En cualquier momento, Rina.

Y continuaron apoyándose el uno al otro.

- _Creo que es agradable, después de todo, podemos ser personas horribles entre nosotros, y podemos ser personas horribles juntas. No es necesario que sufras solo, tampoco. Todavía tengo mucho que aprender sobre las personas. Pero creo que estar tan cerca es un poco mejor. Creo que por ahora, no somos demonios, de alguna manera ..._

 _Me pregunto si esto se siente como tener una novia ..._

* * *

 **y aquí concluye esta historia corta**

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **houki minami:** thanks for letting me know that

 **KNFD.E:** gracias compañero

* * *

 **personajes**

 **akatsuki shiranui(** 不知火暁; Shiranui akatsuki **)**

 **raza:** demonio reencarnado(actual), híbrido humano-ángel caído

 **alias:** SEED-chan(apodo)

 **ojos:** dorados

 **cabello:** negro con puntas doradas

 **clasificación:** demonio de clase baja, reina, ángel caído de clase alta

 **afiliaciones:** clan shiranui(miembro), inframundo(clan sitri), clan sitri(sierva), noble de serena sitri(reina)

 **equipo:** inventos de azazel

 **familia**

azazel(ancestro)

kagari(ancestra)

zamiel(pariente lejano)

 **personalidad:** Akatsuki tiene una personalidad inestable en el núcleo, nadie sabe exactamente en qué está pensando, ya que a veces su silencio puede ser genial, otras veces incómodo e incluso aterrador, y la mayoría de las veces, puede ser bastante indiferente e impredecible, Incluso la propia Serena tiene dificultades para entender a Akatsuki a veces.

Sin embargo, su actitud fría solo se limita a su silencio. De lo contrario, Akatsuki tiende a hablar en un tono bastante desgarbado , que si bien piensa que es genial y 'rudo', otros piensan que es cursi e innecesario, tal choque con la realidad que realmente la obliga a llorar de nerviosismo. También es bastante sensible a su propio nombre y odia cuando la gente se burla de él. Durante esos momentos, ella adopta una personalidad más aterradora y seria ,su mirada se describe como la de un águila lista para atacar.

Si bien considera que su abuelo Azazel no es nada más que un "violador, un cerdo hedonista y un fracaso como un hombre, un líder y un amigo", no guarda rencor contra quienes lo admiran e incluso admite que ayudó al mundo. para convertirse en un lugar mejor También es una de las pocas personas que respeta a otros miembros Grigori, como Baraqiel, Shamhazai e incluso Kokabiel.

 **apariencia:** Akatsuki se describe como una muchacha alta y bonita de ojos dorados, piel pálida y cabello negro largo y liso con algunos extremos dorados y flequillo, no a diferencia de su padre. Al ser un ángel caído, se describe como un cuerpo bastante atractivo y voluptuoso con medidas a la par con las de Serena. ella tiene un aura fresca y distante que se rodea a sí misma, que desafortunadamente se despide después de que ella abre la boca.

Por lo general, lleva el uniforme típico de la academia de Kuoh: camisa de rayas blancas, combinación de corsé y capa magenta y pantalones negros, que generalmente lleva polainas o pantalones cortos debajo de ella. Por ser parte de un ángel caído, Akatsuki tiene un ala del diablo y otra ala de un ángel caído que se describe como la de su abuelo, como la oscuridad eterna y eterna.

 **historia:** Nacida en el clan Shiranui, una familia japonesa de nobles durante la Era Edo, su bisabuela Kagari Shiranui se enamoraría y se convertiría en una de las amantes de Azazel bajo la nariz de su verdadero esposo, y luego crearía un linaje al que estaba vinculado en secreto con El Gobernador General. Después de algunas generaciones, Tomoe Ikuse la descubrió como descendiente de Azazel y le pidieron que se uniera a los Grigori. Sin embargo, se negó y se convirtió en miembro de la nobleza de Serena en lugar de a pesar de su abuelo.

 **curiosidades**

-Su aparición se basa en el personaje Hiougi Karura de Yuragi-sou No Yuuna-san .

-Ella lleva el nombre del modelo ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam usado por el personaje Mu La Flaga de Gundam SEED. Su antepasado, Kagari, también lleva el nombre del piloto anterior del mismo modelo, Cagalli Mula Atha.

-Su nombre también significa "Llama desconocida del amanecer", que en sí misma es una referencia a Lucifer / Helel, el primer ángel caído.

-Al igual que otras reinas como Ichijou y Aria, lleva el nombre de un fenómeno astrológico. En su caso, amanecer.

 **sousuke nanami(** 七海宗介; Nanami Sōsuke **)**

 **raza:** demonio reeencarnado(actual), humano(original)

 **alias:** anti heroe de la lanza(por serena), protagonista de harem(auto proclamado)

 **ojos:** marron

 **cabello:** rubio

 **clasificación:** demonio de clase baja, cabellro

 **afiliaciones:** inframundo(clan sitri), clan sitri(siervo), noble de serena sitri(cabellero), consejo estudiantil()

 **equipo:** gae bolg

 **familia**

padre sin nombre

 **personalidad:** A pesar de su apariencia de niño bonito, Sousuke es un "otaku" orgulloso de sí mismo que ama el anime y el manga moe, mostrado por sus varias camisetas de anime que lleva debajo de su uniforme. Sufriendo del síndrome de octavo grado (中 二 病; Chūnibyō), se considera a sí mismo como el protagonista de una novela de Harem , solo se unió a la nobleza de Serena para seguir esa ilusión suya.

Sin embargo, Sousuke tiene un gran sentido del orgullo y el honor, y no duda en ayudar a los necesitados, a pesar de sus pensamientos de que tales acciones podrían darle un verdadero harén, siendo muy leal a su Rey, incluso con sus ideas en conflicto de un "verdadero heroísmo". si no fuera por su personalidad, podría convertirse en uno de los muchachos más populares en la academia Kuoh, como lo pidieron en otras citas otras chicas, solo para arruinar todo debido a sus delirios e ideales.

 **apariencia:** Sousuke es un joven apuesto y alto, de largo cabello rubio decolorado (anteriormente negro), atado en una coleta pequeña, piel clara, ojos marrones suaves y rasgos faciales suaves con una estructura muscular, lo que le da un aura de "niño bonito". Es más alto que Ichijou y Berolina, pero más pequeño en comparación con su compañero Knight Hideyoshi.

Siendo un estudiante de la academia Kuoh, por lo general lleva un uniforme blanco con pantalones negros y una chaqueta a juego, solo que lleva varias camisas con letras moe impresas debajo

 **historia:** Sousuke es el único hijo de una pareja adinerada, que creció teniendo todo lo que siempre quiso, lo que le hizo desarrollar un síndrome de chuuni. Un día, cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria, su padre trajo a casa una lanza para servir como decoración. Sin embargo, esa lanza resultó ser la lanza Gáe Bolg , del héroe Cú Chulainn, que luego eligió a Sousuke como su nuevo maestro. Emocionado por su nueva arma y las posibilidades que podría brindarle, se consideraba incluso parte de los santos caballeros de la iglesia, pero su mente Chuuni consideraba algo más, ¡ser un protagonista del harén que consigue todas las chicas!

Con eso en mente, se apresuró y se inscribió en la academia Kuoh, no mucho más tarde reuniéndose y convirtiéndose en un demonio, Desde entonces, se convirtió en el tesorero del Consejo Estudiantil y uno de los muchachos más populares en la academia Kuoh.

 **curiosidades**

-su apariencia se basa Motoyasu Kitamura de la serieRising of the Shield Hero .

-Este personaje fue creado para ser una lámina más grande para el protagonista, pero también sirve como socio bromante.

-Después de tres intentos, Sousuke es el portador definitivo de Gáe Bolg .

-Sousuke es zurdo

-Sousuke parece estar enamorado de Liu Bei . Sin embargo, por ser una maestra, él no busca una relación con ella. También tiene una rivalidad amistosa con su Rey y Kakinozoka. Orie, su compañero de peón, parece estar enamorado de él.


	49. un momento con mi amada

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, otra historia corta**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]/{hola}=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **renacimiento extra 1: un momento con mi amada**

 **parte 1**

ichijou bostezo. Parece una eternidad desde que tomo un descanso tan bueno ... Desde que regreso del inframundo, por supuesto ...

-¿Ya te has despertado?

-Sí ... Gracias por preguntar, Y -...

Y cuando estaba adormilado, se puso a toda velocidad en un segundo, cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba durmiendo solo en el sofá, ¡sino también en algo muy suave! ¡Esa calidez, esa sensación palpitante, esos suaves muslos! ¡Esta de nuevo siendo acolchado! Levanto la vista y, sí, la voz y la imagen coinciden, era Kurama Akabane quien se estaba acurrucando con el.

-A-Ah, Yoko. Buenas tardes. Uh, si me disculpas ...- Trato de sentarse y alejarse de ella, pero ella fue más rápida para contener su cuerpo y volver a su suave almohada. Escucho un gruñido.

-¿Por qué cada vez que trato de consentirte, intentas huir? Esto no es muy amable de tu parte.- ichijou escucho su loca voz en su oído mientras lo pellizcaba con sus delgados dedos. kurama le soltó con un suspiro, y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de ichijou de nuevo. Hubo una pausa, y otra mano larga y solitaria en el pelo castaño. -Solo porque me gusta que me consientas no significa que no te vaya a consentir a ti también. No es algo mutuo, pero no creas que me estoy obligando a hacerlo.

-Está bien, entonces. Si tú lo dices.- Y se callo por su bien. Esa es la tercera vez que alguien hace eso, y esta vez es agradable y tranquilo. Salto la primera vez que alguien le hizo eso y se durmió la segunda vez, así que no tuve tiempo para apreciarlo, por lo que solo ahora puede decir esto- _¡tener la almohada de vuelta es increíble! No sé si es el aura calmada y cálida que viene de Yoko, el lugar calmante en sus muslos o el hecho de que está acariciando mi cabello con tanta ligereza, pero me siento muy bien. Todavía..._

-¿No te gusta? Puedo parar, pero sé que estaré muy triste por eso.- Ella murmuró de nuevo en su oído y acariciando su cabello otra vez.

- _Lo sabía, ella me haría sentir culpable, pero, sinceramente, no le pido que se detenga ahora mismo.-_ Solo asintió, y todo el calor y las caricias volvieron de nuevo. Una pausa, un suspiro, y ella comenzó a cantar.

\- Triste, triste, Ichijou-dono ~, que rechaza las delicias del cuerpo de una mujer, atrapado en una red de algo que no sabe ~, solo el toque de su encantadora esposa, que una vez trató de usurpar sus riquezas, puede traer Él, la alegría y la calma ~. Esta es la historia de un niño, su dragón y su encantadora esposa ~ .

-¿Quién eres, Kondo Masahiro ? No hagas una canción alegre sobre mí.- el gruño, y ella solo se rió, todavía acariciando su cabello.

-Bueno, si esta observación salva algo, también puedo cantar 'Baby Rose' si lo deseas.- el gruño una vez más con esa broma, pero ella no dijo nada más, solo continuó acariciando y ...

- _Baby Rose. ¿Seriamente? Al menos suena moderno, supongo._

-Huhuhuh, mi marido sabe cómo entretenerme. Curiosamente, no estoy hablando de él en las sábanas.

-Tch, soy una "esposa" ... esposo, no una aventura. Escoges al tipo equivocado.- Dijo en voz alta, y luego se detuvo con su mano, y en cambio le tocó la palma de la mano en la mejilla. Silencio, nada más que sus respiraciones y el latido de su cuerpo, y luego, ella comenzó a acariciarlo con un solo dedo, haciéndolo temblar. ¡Su dedo está tan frío! Eso es realmente extraño, así que se dio la vuelta para mirarla. -Yoko ...?

-Así que realmente me consideras tu esposa. No tienes ni idea de lo exaltada que estoy.- el giré su cuerpo para mirar hacia arriba, y allí estaba ella, otra vez sin su parche en el ojo, mirándolo con sus ojos dorados, tan brillantes como joyas. Parpadeo, y luego ella besó el ojo cerrado, mientras su mano bajaba y tocaba su cuello, corriendo desde su clavícula hasta la punta de mi barbilla. Tan erótico, otra vez pudo sentir algo como un perfume que viene de ella. kurama luego besó el puente de la nariz de ichijou y bajó para besar sus labios. -Yo ... Realmente me gusta cómo me ves así.

-Yoko ... Hmmm ~ ...- La llamo una vez más, pero ella capturó sus labios antes. Besarla no está mal. Sus labios son suaves y húmedos, también lo es su lengua. La forma en que ella gime bajo el beso es muy erótica, y llena la mente de ichijou de nada. Sus manos también se estaban arrastrando, yendo aún más abajo para alcanzar su pecho, dedos delgados acariciando los músculos, haciéndolos como gelatina. Se siente bien, besarla se siente bien. Pero luego tomo sus manos y la saqué de su ensueño. Abrió los ojos y lo soltó, un rastro de saliva entre ellos. -Yoko, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Eh ...?- Ella habló, parpadeando unas cuantas veces y mirando a su alrededor. Su lengua salió a lamer todos sus labios, y luego se apartó de el, sentándose mientras el permanecía en su regazo. -Oh, lo siento. Creo que ... me dejé llevar de nuevo.

-S-sí. Me di cuenta."- _¿Acabo de tropezar? ¿Qué tipo de humor tengo para hacer esto? -_ Lamió sus labios para deshacerse de su saliva, y la miro una vez más. - _De acuerdo, pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa, desde que regresé del [juego de calificación], ella ha estado actuando de manera extraña. ¡Y ahora esto es realmente ir por la borda!_ -Yoko ... ¿Qué te pasó?

-Eh ...?- Ella parpadeó, podía ver la duda en sus ojos.

-Desde que regresé del inframundo, has actuado ... Así.- Sería muy grosero decir que fue extraño, y ser franco ya no era su estilo. Ella parpadeó una vez, luego suavizó sus expresiones; Duda aún en sus ojos, e inclinó la cabeza mientras preguntaba qué quiero decir con eso. -No es que no lo aprecie, ¿pero qué le pasó a la traviesa Yoko que dijo que quería a mis cachorros? ¿La yoko que era más parecida a una zorra que a una esposa? Tú ... No necesitas responderme si no lo haces. No quiero.

-Oh eso.- Ella parpadeó una vez más al darse cuenta, y cuando ichijou vio una pequeña lágrima en sus ojos. Trato de alcanzarla, pero al final ella solo se encogió de hombros. Ella tocó su garganta de nuevo con la punta de su dedo. -Ichijou, ¿sabías que puedo vivir en el mundo de los sueños y entender qué es un recuerdo? los kitsunes pueden hacerlo para que sepamos con quién nos casamos.

-¿Puedes? Eh, una cosa más que temer de ti, entonces.- se río entre dientes, y ella también se rió. Sin embargo, su expresión se agrió un poco otra vez, y su dedo corrió hacia la barbilla de ichijou, para luego tocar sus labio. - _¿Y qué? No es como si compartiéramos algo, a menos que ella cuente ese tiempo en el baño. Brrr ~._

-De cualquier manera, cuando estabas fuera para tu entrenamiento para el [juego de calificación], hice un pacto con Mama Lamia y compartimos una taza de sake para formar un vínculo entre nosotros-. Ella habló de nuevo.

- _Así que si estaba con mamá. Probablemente estaba borracha de su culo cuando hizo ese pacto, como siempre lo hace cuando salimos de viaje. Espera, entonces._

-Y cuando entré en sus recuerdos, vi a un niño pequeño, llorando en el rincón vestido como una princesa, que vino a mi lado y dijo todo lo que había pasado. El abuso, el llanto, las peleas, todo para mí, y luego rompí todos los huesos del cuerpo de sus hermanas. Y luego, vi al niño pequeño convertirse en un joven tan distante y solitario. Lloré.

-Entonces ... entraste en los recuerdos de mamá.- Dijo. Una gota caliente cayó sobre la mejilla de ichijou, y ella comenzó a acariciar la cara de ichijou. Kurama asintió, y besó su frente.

-Tú ... No necesitas otro problema en tu vida, Ichijou. Lo que otras personas piensan que es gracioso, solo sufriste. Cuatro hermanas acosadoras, amigos desaparecidos, padre negligente y madre única. No necesitas, no lo mereces. No mereces nada de eso -. Ella continuó diciendo, cada vez más lágrimas salían de sus ojos sobre el. Su mano cayó sobre el pecho de ichijou, y suspiró, abriendo una sonrisa de puro amor y calidez. -Por eso ... me prometí estar siempre contigo. Me prometí ser tu espíritu protector, y siempre estar contigo, sin importar cuándo ...

¡HUG!

-...?!

-Yoko, no necesito tu pena.- Ella fue llevada de vuelta por el.- _¿Está ella ... compadeciéndome ? ¿Estoy llegando tan bajo? No por que es eso No quiero, no necesito ninguna compasión de los demás. Si estoy compadecido, esto significa que no me moví en absoluto. Oh, pobre Ichijou, mimémoslo para que diga que todo va a estar bien. Siempre pensé que ser miserable me ayudaría, pero al final ..._

 _"¡Oh Dios, Ichijou! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué ... ¿Por qué ... Pobre, pobre hijo, lo siento ... lo siento mucho ..."_

 _Solo empeoran las cosas ._

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Tú no ... No te merecías eso.- Ella habló, agarrando su mano con más fuerza, las lágrimas corrían por su cara.

- _Yo ... no lo sé. No quiero tener piedad, no quiero ser débil. Si me mantengo débil, entonces otros sufrirán.-_ Alcanzo su cara con su otra mano, y ella hipo.-No importa. Solo no me tengas lástima. Sentirme compenetrado significa ... todavía estoy débil, y esto me hace sentir aún peor. peor de lo que mis hermanas me hicieron.- Respondió, y ella se acurrucó en su mano acariciante, con los ojos cerrados y la cara temblorosa. - _Ah, lo hice otra vez, hice llorar a una chica, esto es tan raro._ -Yoko, eres mi esposa, ¿no es así? Así que no hay razón para que me tengas lástima. Yo ... No siento que necesite lástima, por lo que tú tampoco deberías. Sólo ... No lo hagas. Me compadezco. Prefiero ser odiado. Además ...

 _"Así que no tengas lástima de alguien tan feliz como yo"._

-No tienes razones para ... Compadecer a alguien tan feliz como yo.

-E-Está bien. No ... te compadeceré más.- Ella asintió, y lo soltó para sostener su mano sobre su cara.

- _Sí, sí, no te sientas mal por mí, eso es lo peor para mí. No solo porque me hace sentir débil, sino que hace que todos los que están cerca de mí lloren. Creo que soy lo suficientemente maduro para ver eso, espero.-_ kurama volvió a mirarlo y suspiró.

-Qué vergüenza, no puedo dejar de lado el hecho de que a veces puedes ser más maduro que yo.

-No está mal ser autoindulgente a veces, Yoko. Lo sé ... eso es todo.- Repitió lo que dijo Lucrecia, finalmente pudo dejar de lado esa situación y finalmente poder apreciar los muslos que sostienen su cabeza.

-De hecho, claro que lo eres, mi marido -. Ella gimió, otra vez con el dedo recorriendo su pecho, solo para que su palma lo tocara y lo frotara lentamente y maternal. pacífico. se siente como una madre. -Solo para que lo sepas, incluso si no lo descubriera, igual te consentiría así. No creas que no lo haría.

-Bonito.- Solo pudo murmurar.- _¿Sería un tipo diferente de mimar? ¿Me trataría y me consentiría de manera diferente si no dijera nada? En realidad no me importa. Esto es tan agradable. Tan agradable.-_ le tocó la palma de la mano con la palma de su mano y volvió a besarlo en la mejilla. - _Esto se siente bien, de hecho, pero por otro lado, también me entristece ... Me está empezando a gustar ... Me está empezando a gustar a ella ... No quiero que se vaya. .. quiero que se quede ..._

 _Estoy empezando a apegarme a alguien ... Otra vez._

 _Y no quiero eso._

* * *

 **y fin, una historia corta, verdaderamente corta, solo dos mil palabras, pero creo que lo importante es el contenido, ya fue el turno de berolina, ahora el de kurama, ¿pueden adivinar cual sigue?**

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **houki minami:** thanks for the information, I always had that doubt about the stardust crusader


	50. amor semi-encantado

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, otra historia corta mas lemon**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]/{hola}=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **legado extra 2: amor semi encantado**

 **parte 1**

-puedo?

-Por supuesto...

-Gracias.

Chu ~

y Aquí, ichijou la esta besando otra vez, esta besando a Lucrezia otra vez. Sus labios son suaves, y también su lengua. A diferencia de otros besos, ese fue lento, agradable, casi hipnótico, y le gusta la calma y la compostura que tiene cuando esta hiperventilando por todo el contacto. Profundizó el beso y se sostuvo sobre el con sus manos delgadas y suaves sobre sus hombros, mientras la acercaba más y abrazaba su figura, sus manos se cerraron justo sobre su derrière. La miro con los ojos abiertos y, a pesar de estar tranquila, se está sonrojando, mirándolo con esos ojos. Después de un minuto o dos, el la solto para atrapar un poco de aire, una cadena de saliva que separa sus bocas, y ella se lamió los labios, parpadeando unas cuantas veces.

- _Estoy caliente por alguna razón, es como si mi cuerpo se estuviera sobrecalentando de adentro hacia afuera ..._

-Qué curioso. Besarte sabe como ... Tarta de fresas. Incluso tu sabor es bastante femenino.- Ella habló, y el se río como una idiota por eso. Con las manos aún en su hombro, acortó el espacio entre ellas y comenzó a masajear sus pulgares en la clavícula de ichijou, mientras el resto de su dedo se apretaba más contra el. Lucrecia se acercó a sus labios y sonrió. -Pero no hay manera de que diga que eres otra cosa que un hombre.

Y ella lo besó otra vez, su suave cuerpo presionó de nuevo contra el para empujarle sobre la cama, donde ella cerró las piernas de el entre sus muslos, y las manos de ichijou se deslizaron por su trasero. Le dio un ligero apretón, y ella se rió entre sus labios. Es como si estuviera borracho, cuanto más la huele, la toca o la siente, más y más cosas se vuelven borrosas en su mente

- _es como si me estuviera encantando o algo así._ -Al final, se separaron de nuevo los labios y ella le guiñó un ojo.

-Dime, Ichijou-dono. ¿Al menos te has acostado a uno de tus compañeras antes de que algo pueda interrumpirte?- Preguntó, y la cara de ichijou se contorsionó en una media sonrisa.

- _Si ya he puesto a alguien? No realmente, la mayoría de las veces solo se cuelan en mi cama / baño y comienzan a molestarme como si fuera una especie de borrador (fue una comparación horrible, lo sé). Es un poco molesto, en realidad, pero no es como Estoy tratando de tener mi camino con ellos._ -Lucrecia aparentemente lee mentes mientras le guiñó el ojo otra vez, y besa su mejilla.

-Aparentemente sí. Ciertamente el encanto del dragón rojo te sigue. ¿Qué te parece ... te doy algunas pistas sobre cómo acercarte a tus chicas?

-Eh ...?- el intervine.- _¿Cómo se acerce las chicas? Esto no tiene ningún sentido para mí, ya que soy lo que la gente suele abordar, sea lo que sea acerca de que soy el [emperador dragón rojo] o una especie de juguete de entretenimiento para algunas jugadas.-_ En lugar de responder, le guiñó el ojo una vez más con una risita y rápidamente se giró hacia el, esta vez sentada en su regazo y obligando a las manos de el a abrazarla por detrás.- _Ah ~, su cuerpo es tan ligero y suave, y al estar tan cerca de ella para sentir su perfume. Incluso la parte de atrás de su cuello es sexy por alguna razón._

-Empecemos por ti ayudándome a desvestirme.- Ella dijo y el Dejo salir un pequeño 'eh' otra vez, y ella levantó sus manos para ayudarlo a alcanzar también. Ella se rió. -Vamos, ahora. No seas tímido, trata de desvestir mi delantal. Es solo una cosa que un amante haría.

-No es como si... normalmente hago eso, Lucrecia-san. Nunca había desvestido a una chica antes.- Si desvestirse después de un doloroso photoshop con tu hermanastra con el vestido de la princesa Sapphire no cuenta. Aun así, respiro hondo, volviendo a sentir su dulce perfume, y alcanzo la parte posterior de su cuello para deslizar el arco detrás de él. cogió una de las cuerdas y la arranco, haciendo que el resto del nudo se derrumbara, y con él, su delantal. - _¡Lo hice!-_ desabrocho el delantal. Escucho otra risita, y ella le apretó la espalda, ahora tocando la mejilla de ichijou con sus suaves manos.- _Ah ~, este perfume tan cerca de mí es demasiado ~._

-Bien hecho. Ahora, desabotona mi camisa. Creo que es más fácil para ti, ¿verdad?- Preguntó, sentándose correctamente en el regazo de ichijou una vez más. el trago fuerte esta vez.

- _¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto otra vez? Sé que dije que quería ser de ella ... Su amante de nuevo, pero es esto tan fácil para mí de todas las personas._ -Sin una respuesta, sus manos salieron de sus hombros y corrieron todo el camino hasta su abdomen justo por encima de su corsé. Pasar sus manos sobre la suave tela y su cuerpo maduro ñe está picando, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar con el primer botón, ella tomó sus manos de nuevo y las movió hacia su cuello.

-No, no así, Ichijou-dono. Si quieres mantener tu ritmo y mantenerte en contacto, desabrocha desde arriba hacia abajo. Lo entenderás una vez que llegues al último botón.

-Huuuh ~. Está bien.- el tan tontamente dije. sus dedos estaban un poco atascados, pero desabotono el primero, y el otro, y luego el otro. - _Esto es un poco difícil. ¿Hubiera sido más fácil enfrentarla mientras se desabotonaba el uniforme?_ _Ella dijo algo sobre el ritmo de la estimulación, porque esto se está volviendo molesto.-_ Cuando alcanzo y desabrocho el último botón, sin embargo, ella sacudió sus hombros suavemente, y como la seda, la parte superior de su ropa se deslizó, mostrando un poco más de carne. Trago saliva.- _Ah ... Su nuca, sus hombros desnudos y los huesos de las alas expuestas, tanta carne._ -Su olor también se hizo más fuerte, y comenzo a sudar de nuevo. - _Es tan tentador simplemente ... ¡Dale un mordisco a ella!_

-No hay necesidad de contenerse, ahora. Aunque apreciaría que pudieras hacerlo lentamente-. Sin mirarlo le dijo Lucrecia, riendo una vez más.

- _Uuuuh ~ ... ahora? Sé que ella dijo que podía hacer cualquier cosa a partir de este momento, pero esta es la peor parte. ¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿Debería saltar sobre ella? Masajearla? Espera, creo que esto es mejor que nada.-_ Siguió adelante y hacia arriba y lentamente le toco el hombro. Cuando surgió el contacto, pudo sentir que ella reaccionaba un poco con un gemido, y trago saliva y se mordió la lengua. Ella es demasiado erótica Una vez hecho esto, comenzó a masajear sus hombros, que eran increíblemente rígidos. - _Wow, ni siquiera Satsuki tiene mucho que hacer. Me pregunto qué tipo de deberes tiene una criada de Gremory._

-Uuuuh ~ ... Haaaaah ~ ... Qué hermoso. Un masaje. Pensar que me mostrarías un lado más suave después de tu salvajismo.

- _... Me alegra que no haya visto mi cara después de esa declaración, lista para llamarla por eso. Oye, podría ser un OC, pero puedo ser multidimensional, muchas gracias. Pero aún así, escuchándola gemir así, mis manos sobre su suave piel, yendo más y más abajo, es como si me estuviera llamando a ir por el camino lascivo.-_ En cambio, el tomo otra respiración profunda y alcanzó sus escápulas, donde le esperaba otra envoltura de nudos. - _Tan rígido, me pregunto si ella tiene tensiones constantes con esas._

-Haaah ~ ... Sí, así. Ese es un buen lugar. Por favor, no te detengas.- Ella gimió, y por eso el casi se arranco la lengua para evitar el chasquido. Otra cosa que lo estaba manteniendo sano, además del ahora dolor en su lengua, era notar lo desordenada que estaba su espalda. Tantos nudos, tantos bultos y bultos en la espalda, mucho peor que los de su mamá o Satsuki. Cada vez que los tocaba, Lucrecia se estremecía y gemía, luego suspiraba de alivio.

- _Me pregunto si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con esto._

-Estás golpeando todos los puntos correctos, Ichijoi-dono. ¿Te pregunto, si ya hiciste algo como esto antes?

-Mamá y mi hermana mayor las tenían regularmente, así que a veces también tengo que masajearlas.- Respondió con un suspiro. -Aunque, esta es la primera vez que ...

-Eh ...?

-Quiero decir ... Esta es la primera vez que hago masajes con una ... piel tan hermosa ... Sí.

-Oh, muchas gracias por tu cumplido-. Ella dijo en un tono más bajo, alcanzando una mano para que el la tocara. se detuvo con el masaje y la miré, quien también se giró para mirarlo. Esos ojos soñadores y una cara bonita, antes de darse cuenta, se acercó y lo besó en los labios. Un simple beso, un beso caliente, su mano todavía agarrando la de el y luego la separación. se quedo sin aliento, y escucho una risita. -¿Te importaría decirme cómo se siente? Decir cómo te sientes es una buena manera de mantener las cosas en marcha ...

-Eh ...?- Quito sus manos de su piel, pero ella lo obligó a tocarla de nuevo. Parpadeo sorprendido, pero aun así, comenzó a frotar sus manos sobre ella otra vez, y gemidos escapando de su boca por cada golpe y cada nudo. Para poner lo que siente en palabras. -Uh ~ ... La piel de Lucrezia-san es muy cálida y suave, es como ... La mejor seda ... Y ... Incluso con todos los nudos y golpes, todavía me gusta tocarla. Tienes ... . Huh ~ ... Una piel bonita, Lucrezia-san ...

-Huhuhuh, las manos de Ichijou-dono también son muy hermosas. Son calientes y fuertes, pero suaves con mi piel.- Ella habló de una manera más madura y aún más fácil.

- _No es mi culpa que no pueda pensar en cosas bonitas que decir, simplemente no puedo ... ¡Dílas en voz alta! Es demasiado embarazoso. Aun así, ella tiene razón, diciendo que esas cosas están haciendo que mi cuerpo esté tan caliente.-_ Cuando las cosas no podían empeorar, Lucrezia luego susurró

-También me están mojando.

Eso fue un tiro asesino. Ese prácticamente hizo que el corazón de ichijou se detuviera, y casi lo obligó a arrancarse la lengua.

- _¡¿Cómo puede ella no ver lo que viene diciendo eso ?!_ ¡- el abrazo su cuerpo de su estómago y la llevo a la cama, poniéndola allí encima de el!- _Ah! Finalmente, puedo ver su glorioso frente con los pechos y la clavícula al descubierto, rostro sonrojado y sonrisa tranquila, ¡todos pidiendo ser violados!-_ Pareció sorprendida por un segundo, lucrezia luego suavizó su expresión, probablemente viendo lo desesperado que se veía. Un segundo, y ella lo enganchó por el cuello y la cintura con sus brazos y piernas, y lo empujó más cerca. - _Ah, otra vez con su perfume, otra vez con ese cuerpo suave ..._ -Lo suficientemente rápido, parpadeo y respondió bruscamente, y luego comenzó a sudar profundamente.- _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? No ... Esto no es como yo ... Esto no es como yo en absoluto ..._ -Uh ... lo siento, Lucrecia-san.- Le dijo a ella en voz baja. Ella parpadeó una vez por el, e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. El agarre alrededor de ichijou se aflojó un poco, y el se alejo un poco. - _No, esto está mal, hay algo ... Mal con esto._ -Voy ... me vestiré y ... Será mejor que nos vayamos ...

¡HUG!

-No necesitas aguantarte, Ichijou-dono.- Sin embargo, ella lo acercó más y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su cara. El agarre en ichijou se hizo más fuerte, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, prácticamente lo obligó a besarla. Al final, ella se apartó de el, una cadena de saliva entre ellos, y sonrió. -No tienes que preocuparte, en absoluto. Solo ... Suelta tus inhibiciones ... Déjame ayudarte, y no te arrepientas de nada ...

-...-la mente de ichijou está tan nublada. - _Tengo la sensación de que lamentaré algo, cualquier cosa, pero no sé qué.-_ Trato de luchar contra eso, pero su olor prácticamente lo estaba llamando, y no pudo forzarme a decir 'no'. En cambio, se dejo acostarse con ella y beso sus labios una vez más. - _Qué me está pasando._ -Lucrecia-san ...

-Huhuhuh ~, Ichijou-dono ~ ...

Chu ~!

Antes de darse cuenta, ichijou estaba sentado en la cama, con la camisa abierta y los pantalones hasta sus calcetines, mirando a Lucrecia, que estaba entre sus piernas, con su avatar encerrado entre su pecho glorioso. se desmayo por unos segundos nuevos, y mira cómo esta ahora. Ella usó sus brazos para presionar sus pechos contra el otra vez; y se rió.

-Huhuh ~, mira cómo se contrae. Debo decir que eres lindo incluso aquí, Ichijou-dono.- Dijo moviendo sus senos hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo, y el solo pudo temblar y gemir de placer. Lo suyo se perdió entre su escote, que casi brillaba y brillaba con el sudor y su piel naturalmente grasa, haciéndole deslizar tan fácilmente entre sus monturas. Ella movió sus pechos otra vez, y de nuevo se estremeció. -Entonces, ¿cómo se siente? Has estado mirando mis senos durante bastante tiempo, ¿cómo se sienten ahora?

-Yo no estaba ...!- Gimió de nuevo cuando ella los apretó de nuevo, y pude ver algo saliendo de la punta, corriendo para manchar su escote ya mojado. Ella me presionó de nuevo, y más salió.- _Hah, son tan cálidos y suaves ~._

-Eso no es bueno, Ichijou-dono. Has sido deshonesto otra vez. Necesitas ser castigado.- Lucrecia dijo y en cambio sacó su lengua para lamer la punta del polo. el gimió un poco más fuerte entre sus dientes, viendo su lengua húmeda y saliva cubriendo toda su carne, lamiendo toda la punta. ¡Al final, ella se adelantó y comió el mazo entero, abrazando al resto con sus pechos! No pudo evitar gemir más fuerte.

- _A-Ah! Muy suave, y su boca es tan caliente y húmeda._

-Oh, se está moviendo otra vez ~. ¿Se siente bien?

-Hah ~ ... Haaaah ~ ... Lucrezia-san ...!- Agarro las sábanas con más fuerza y disparé su cabeza hacia atrás mientras temblaba como gelatina. ¡Ser masajeado por los pechos y la lengua de Lucrecia, entrando y saliendo en su escote y sintiendo que está tratando de apretarle en seco! ¡lo está chupando haciendo sonidos lascivos y húmedos con su boca ahogada, y sus pechos empapados están esparciendo sudor y jugos por todo el lugar! ¡No podía soportarlo más! -¡Ah! ¡Lucrecia-san ...! ¡Se acerca! ¡Se acerca ...!

-Hmmm ~!- Y se tragó toda lo cabeza, y en un instante, ¡el soplo su carga dentro de ella! Ayer vino mucho, pero esto también vino en cubos, llenando sus mejillas con semillas y algunos incluso escaparon de sus labios para correr por su barbilla. Apretó sus pechos mientras intentaba retorcerse cualquier otra cosa, sus labios también intentaban chupar cualquier otra cosa. Al final, el suspiro y se redujo a un jadeante desastre, mientras Lucrezia tragó la Leche a su sistema y le soltó con un suave

Chu ~!

Una pequeña cadena de ichijou viniendo de su boca. Respiró hondo y sonrió.

-Uff ~ ... Eheheh ~ ...

¡SQUEEZE!

-E-Eh ...? Espera, Lucrezia-saaaah ...!- Pero para su sorpresa, en el momento en que llegó a ser, volvió a apretar su cosa entre sus pechos y comenzó a lamer la punta, ¡que todavía tenía algo de semilla!- _¡Ah ah! ¿Que esta pasando? Acabo de llegar, así que estoy bastante sensible! Mi vara está temblando tanto que duele, ¡pero no soy tan difícil! Aun así, ella todavía me está atendiendo._ -A-Ah ~! ¡Detente ~! Lucrezia-San, acabo de llegar ... Es ... ¡Todavía es sensible ...!

-Oh-hoh, ese es tu castigo, Ichijou-dono. Hasta que seas honesto contigo mismo, tendré que apretarte.- el traté de decir algo a cambio, pero de nuevo ella usó sus pechos para retorcer su vara entre ellos, ¡y lo único que salió fue un gemido!

- _A-Ah ~, son tan suaves y cálidos, ¡pero me están apretando tan fuerte que duele! ¡Mi vara parece explotar! Su lengua aventurera todavía me está masajeando-_ ¡y prácticamente se convirtió en gelatina en sus manos! el se tropezó aún más con las sábanas, ¡y ella solo pudo reír!- _Ah, por favor no más! Voy a explotar_

-Ahora, sé honesto, ¿cómo se sienten mis senos? ¿Los senos que tanto te gustan?

-¡S-Se sienten increíbles! ¡Los pechos de Lucrezia-san son los mejores! ¡Ahora, por favor, déjame ir!- Prácticamente grito por ella, pero ahora solo parecía más segura, y cuando estaba completamente duro otra vez, ¡le apretó aún más y movió sus pechos aún más! ¡Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, al mismo tiempo, luego una tras otra, frotando su vara que disparaba precumos y jugos por toda su boca y escote! - _Ah! ¡Esto es malo! ¡Viene otra vez!_ -¡Lucrecia-san, ya viene! ¡Voy a venir otra vez ...!

Ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, así que disparo su semilla hacia arriba, justo en su cara bonita. Primero su cara, luego su cabello y sus senos, no pararía porque el servicio era demasiado para su cuerpo, y sintió que algo de el fluía, junto con un grito de silencio y respiraciones profundas. Después de un momento de dos, el se detuvo, pero ya estaba hecho, mancho toda la parte superior del cuerpo de lucrezia con una sustancia pegajosa blanca. Apestosa, viscosa, demasiado blanca sobre ella, corriendo lentamente por su cabello azul oscuro y ojos de color naranja, goteando desde su barbilla hasta sus pechos, mientras se formaba una piscina en su escote cerrado.

- _Ah, lo hice de nuevo._ -Sin embargo, ella no parecía molesta. Ella incluso sonrió, y se lamió los labios para probar la leche corriente en ellos. En cuanto a el, suspiro una vez más y dejo que su cuerpo se aflojara, apoyándolo solo por sus brazos. Aún así, se volvió hacia Lucrezia y se inclino ...-L-Lo siento, hice un desastre ...- Le dijo a esa completa subestimación. - _He arruinado completamente su imagen ahora, y ella tendrá que recuperar otra antes de volver al trabajo._ -Sin embargo, ella se rió, frotándose la cara en el polo ahora flojo, luego girándose hacia el.

-No necesitas disculparte. Se sintió bien, ¿verdad? Así que no me importa-. Ella habló. Esto en realidad lo hizo sentir peor.

- _¿Por qué ella incluso se molesta conmigo? Sé que soy un siervo Gremory, pero incluso con todo eso y todo lo que hemos pasado como no-amantes, apenas nos conocemos, sin embargo, ella me llama con esas palabras lindas y dulces mientras me atiende como una amante. ? Me gusta ... me gusta mucho, pero siento que esto va demasiado rápido._ -Respondió bruscamente cuando ella lo soltó para arrastrarlo por todas partes hasta el nivel de sus ojos, acurrucándose con su cuerpo cubierto de esperma, y se besaron en los labios. - _Esto es un poco asqueroso, saboreando mi propia semilla de su lengua, pero una vez más, sabe bien, así que no podía quejarme ... Aun así ..._ -Rompió el contacto, y se volvió hacia una dirección lejos de ella, haciendo Ella parpadeó confundida.

-¿Qué pasa, Ichijou-dono?- Ella pregunta. el se volvió hacia ella por el rabillo del ojo y vio que estaba tan confundida como el. Suspiro y se volvió hacia ella.

-Es solo que ... Lucrecia, ¿por qué haces esto?- pregunto. - _Siento que o me está dando lástima o es solo una excusa para contrarrestar su libido, que es un poco enfermo para mí, incluso me disgusta._ -Cuando ella wstaba a punto de responder con la respuesta que el sabía que usaría, comenzó a hablar de nuevo- Sé que quieres ayudarme o algo, pero que me ayudes en qué? Porque ... Desde ayer, no pude. Descúbrirlo. ¿Me ayudas en qué? Sé que tenemos los mismos problemas, pero ... Si solo estás teniendo sexo conmigo por lastima, prefiero que no .

-...- Ella parpadeó, murmuró, se congeló.

- _Sí, sé que tenemos mucho en común, pero aun así, no quiero compasión, no quiero parecer débil y decir que necesito ayuda por el bien de la ayuda._ -La miro, y después de un segundo o dos, ella abrió otra sonrisa, tocando un dedo en su mejilla. Y de nuevo, ella se rió.

-Oh, tonto Ichijou-dono ~, todavía tan confundido. Es cierto que mis servicios suenan un poco fuera de lugar ya que apenas nos conocemos, pero ¿la razón detrás de ellos? Es porque ... vi cómo puedes estar solo como yo, reprimiendo tu libido y tus emociones durante tanto tiempo. Y entonces, quiero que ayudarte .

-Sí, pero ayudarme en qué?

-¿No es obvio?

 _-_ Para saber cómo lidiar con tus demonios , y ser feliz independientemente ...

...

...

- _Ah, ahora lo entiendo.-_ Lucrecia-san ...?

-Huh ~ ...?- Ella parpadeó, pero luego el la llevé a la cama, y luego rodo con ella para estar encima de ella, apoyándose en sus brazos. Ella se quedó sin aliento, sorprendida, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, siguió adelante y enterro su mano en uno de sus pechos. Ella gritó. -T-tan contundente ... Más gentil, por favor. yo yo ... Tengo un corazón débil para esto, Ichijou-dono ...

Ella dice esto, pero no pudo dejar de masajear ese suave pecho. se acerco a estar encima de ella y uso su cuerpo para sostenerse. sus manos exploraron primero su pecho hinchable, pellizcando, masajeándolos y apretándolos hasta que ella estaba gimiendo en voz alta, luego comenzó a explorar otras partes de su cuerpo. Como un cuerpo lascivo, subió para tocarle y frotarle la clavícula, luego los hombros y luego detrás de las orejas, en las que jadeaba con un suave pero audible '¡haw ~!'. ¿Un punto débil? La hizo girar la cabeza hacia un lado, luego comenzó a lamer y besar allí.

-H-Haaaaah ~, haaaah ~ ... N-No está ahí, es mi punto débil ~ N-No seas malo conmigo ...- gimió. Ella dice eso, pero sus uñas están ansiando la espalda de ichijou para acercarle y frotarla aún más. Mientras el besaba la parte posterior de su cuello, sus manos trataron de explorar más su cuerpo en busca de puntos más débiles, y finalmente encontré otro, debajo de sus brazos, sus axilas. Beso la parte de atrás de su oreja una vez más y luego la arrastro para lamer sus afeitadas y limpias axilas. Con un brazo levantado, ella continuó gimiendo más fuerte. -¡Haaaaah ~! Fwaaah ~ ... Ichijou-dono, por favor ~. No me molestes tanto ~, podría comenzar ... podría ...

Y ahora se encerraron así, una de las manos de ichijou está masajeando y agarrando sus senos y pezones lascivos, mientras que la otra sostiene su brazo en el aire y se quedo debajo de ella, lamiendo su axila. Ella Patea las sábanas, gime y muele sus muslos entre sí con desesperación, pero mientras intenta contener sonidos más fuertes con los labios sellados. Enredado con ella de esta manera, como si uno de ellos intentara derretir al otro dentro de sus cuerpos o algo así, no está mal. las piernas de ichijou bloqueadas con las suyas sienten algo húmedo entre sus piernas, y e mismo estoy muy entusiasmado ahora.

- _Sin embargo ... Sin embargo ... me siento ...-_ Lucrecia-san ...- Llamo su nombre en un susurro, dejándola ir. Como una muñeca, se cae en la cama, sin vida, recuperando el aliento y abrazando su propio cuerpo, moviéndose levemente y con un significado agudo en la respiración, mientras el observaba su figura encima de ella. Cuando pudo escuchar su voz, se da la vuelta y abre una sonrisa cuando su mano atrapa la erección de ichijou y se gira hacia arriba para mirarlo.

-Huhuh ~, impaciente, ¿no? Pero incluso con tanta ferocidad, recuerda nuestros votos, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella dice con una voz dulce, y aun así, se puso más difícil. Aún debajo de el, extendió las piernas para mostrar sus bragas rojas, empapadas hasta el punto en que el podía ver claramente la forma de su condición de mujer. Todavía sosteniéndolo, ella lo apunta sobre su ropa, y el ya podía sentir sus labios temblando. Ahora, tocando sus bragas, le hace una mueca a su vara, y por eso ella gime. -Haaaw ~, sí, me gusta esto ~. Puedo sentir la cosa de Ichijou-dono frotando mi condición de mujer ~. Se siente como si estuviera adormecida.

el no dijo nada, solo continuo moliendo a su avatar con sus bragas empapadas, sus labios besándose y prácticamente rogándose que entrara. Podía sentir su suave tela abrazándolo mientras ruidos indecentes escapaban de el contacto. El estaba tan en sintonía con el no-hacer el amor, se sintió debilitarse, así que uso el cuerpo de lucrezia para sostenerse. Ella lo abrazó, y continuo frotando su cosa que ahora estaba intercalada entre ellos.

- _Ah, incluso su piel es buena para que me frote._ -Al final, ella también extendió sus brazos para dejarle exponer, mientras también se aferré a sus dos pechos mientras continuaban apretándose el uno con el otro, las piernas de lucrezia abrazando el cuerpo de ichijou. cintura mientras sus muslos cierran sus cosas y sus bragas se desgarran poco a poco ...

-Haaaah ~, haaah ~, viene ~. Puedo sentirlo ~, esta felicidad. Haaaah ~, haaaaah ~!- Ella gime ahora que ya no puede controlarlo con la boca. el también esta en su límite. El sudor y los sonidos privados caen sobre ella, Lucrezia respira hondo y se asfixia con su propia saliva, tirando de las sábanas mientras el rasga sus bragas rojas de nuevo y frota crudamente su avatar en sus labios inferiores. Cuando eso sucedió, ella cerró la vara con sus cálidos y grandes muslos, y aun así continuo golpeando esa brecha. Cuando casi estaba allí, usó sus brazos para inclinarse hacia el y tratar de cerrar la distancia entre sus labios en un beso, pero luego ... -Ichijou-dono, por favor ...

¡TAP!

-Eh ...?- Antes de eso, el detuve sus labios con un dedo y con su voz sin aliento, dijo

-Los besos son ... solo para los enamorados , Lucrezia-san ...

-H-Huh ...? A-Ah ...! ¡AAAAAAAH ~ ...!- Parpadeó confundida por un segundo, luego por ese momento de distracción, volvió a golpearla, y se dejó caer en la cama otra vez, gimiendo mientras la combinación de su apretado agarre de sus muslos y frotándole en su feminidad conducía.

- _¡estoy loco!_

Al final, ambos perdieron, el apreté sus dientes para reprimir otro gemido de placer, y con eso, disparo su último orgasmo sobre ella, sobre su vientre y pechos, contaminando todo su estómago de nuevo en blanco. Ella también se rindió y dio un orgasmo, mojando las sábanas mientras sus labios se apretaban sobre el y ese abrazo palpitante lo hizo alcanzar el clímax de nuevo. Tirando de las sábanas y soltando un grito mudo, Lucrezia arqueó todo su cuerpo hacia atrás, y desde allí, se quedó paralizada, solo retorciéndose cada vez que tenía un orgasmo sobre el, su cavidad de carne todavía temblaba incontrolablemente.

a ichijou le tomó unos segundos para finalmente moverse ya que las piernas de lucrezia le agarraron de la cintura en esos últimos segundos y no lo han soltado desde entonces. el cuerpo de lucrezia finalmente se relajó y cayó sobre la cama, cubierta de sudor, semilla y amor, su feminidad expuesta todavía se movía como loca y sus pechos subían y bajaban por cada aliento incómodo y duro que podía hacer con su boca parcialmente abierta, su Bonitos ojos naranjas desenfocados y temblorosos como el resto de ella. parece que exagero, así que lentamente se froté la mano con la mejilla, y solo entonces respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y sonrió, finalmente relajada ...

- _Sí, Lucrezia-san se merece todo por su arduo trabajo. Ella merece tener esos momentos felices ..._

 _Incluso si ella es una persona horrible ._

 _Sí, lo entiendo ahora._

 _Lucrezia-san es igual que yo, pero pensar que es similar me hace enojar ... Y me pone triste._

 _Ella no ha superado su amor por Nemesis-san, no lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará. Ella dice que quiere ayudarme a luchar_ _contra mis propios demonios y ser yo mismo, pero después de todo, nuestra conversación y nuestro servicio de hoy, pude ver ahora la fea verdad_

 _Ella no quiere ayudarme, solo me está utilizando para satisfacer su propio ego ._

 _Ella dice que superó a Nemesis-san, pero en realidad, ella acaba de encontrar otra manera de golpear su miseria. Decir que está bien, sonreír como si no le importara, decir que quiere ayudarme a superar mi propio pasado y mis problemas y, lo que es más importante, ser yo mismo; cuando en realidad ella es la que se engaña a sí misma, piensa que ha sido fiel a sí misma y que ayuda a los demás a hacer lo mismo cuando todo lo que hace es hacer que piensen como ella. A ella le gusta pensar que resuelve sus propios problemas y quiere sentirse superior a mí, martilleando todo el tiempo que está bien, que puede encontrar la felicidad como a sí misma, que no necesita o que nunca pensó en cambiar. Todas las mentiras ... Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras, mentiras ..._

 _¿Es ella una persona horrible por eso? No. Es una persona horrible por querer creer su propia mentira. Y eso ... me pone triste, por los dos._

 _Jeje ... Jejeje ... Creo que los dos somos personas horribles. Lucrecia-san niega sus problemas con sonrisas, mientras que niego y endurezco mi corazón con el mío. Es una persona horrible, pero yo soy aún peor. Pero supongo ... Esta es mi vida. Desearía poder engañarme pensando que todo está bien como ella en lugar de endurecer mi corazón, cerrándolo para poder ignorar mis problemas y miserias. Tal vez si pudiera ser así, podría haberme engañado a mí mismo y a otros, como Lucrezia-san me hizo a mí._

¡HUG!

-¿Sucede algo, Ichijou-dono?- Escucho una voz melodiosa llamarlo mientras dos cosas suaves caían sobre su espalda desnuda. El ni siquiera tuvo el coraje de darse la vuelta, solo suspiro y toco la mano que estaba en su hombro.

-No es ... Nada, Lucrecia-san. Solo estoy ... pensando.- Dijo con un suspiro, El escucho y sintió un soplo de calor al lado de su oreja, y pronto, ella comenzó a acurrucarlo abrazando su cuerpo. - _Se siente bien, incluso viniendo de ella._

-¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello?- Ella preguntó.

- _Hahah ... Esto es cruel, Lucrezia-san._ -No, no te preocupes por eso

-Está bien, entonces. Pero recuerda Ichijou-dono, soy toda oídos. Después de todo, aunque solo sea por ahora, somos amantes.

-Gracias...

Esas son sus últimas palabras antes de volver a ponerse su fachada. Para volver a ignorar a sus problemas y pretender que son solo molestas repeticiones en su vida. Ella es todo sonrisas, y el es todo gruñidos y mezquindad. Así es como esas dos personas horribles viven en su vida semi-encantada ...

* * *

 **y este concluye este capitulo, el capitulo que sigue es el fin de este volumen de historias cortas...creo? tengo algunas ideas para alargarlo..pero no se si pueda ponerlas**

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **KNFD.E:** gracias por el apoyo


	51. mas cerca de ti

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, lamento la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupado con asuntos de la universidad y familiares que me han dejado con poco tiempo de escrito, tambien les debo una disculpa a los lectores de DxD: futuro alterntivo**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]/{hola}=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **renacimiento extra 2: mas cerca de ti**

 **parte 1**

kuoh, casa de panqueques

-Ichijou-kun ...?

-Eh ...?- ichijou parpadeo, y antes de darse cuenta, noto que estaba en una pequeña casa de panqueques al lado de la escuela, un pequeño plato de panqueques justo frente a el. Al menos media docena de tortitas cubiertas con almíbar y algunas frutas encima, se ven deliciosas y poco saludables. cogió un tenedor, pero antes de que pudiera darle un mordisco, miro hacia arriba y su tenedor cayó sobre la mesa. quien está frente a el es ... -¡Ah, Shiori-san!

-Uh-huh, Shiori-san aquí. ¿Sucede algo?- Ella tan despreocupadamente dijo con un guiño.

- _Espera, joder, ¿cómo diablos terminé aquí? ¡En una casa de panqueques, una linda en eso, frente a Kamiyama Shiori, el ídolo número uno del primer año? Esto es ... ¿Esto es una cita? ¿Estoy saliendo con Kamiyama Shiori? ¿Nos vamos a casar? ¡Pero soy demasiado joven para casarme!_

 _..._

 _Santa mierda, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Es así como se sienten los personajes canónicos cuando el OC ingresa a la historia y necesitan enamorarse de él? Eso es jodidamente enfermo ..._

-Ichijou-kun ...?

-¡Sí!- Prácticamente la saludo cuando su voz llegó a sus oídos, y accidentalmente termino pateando la mesa y lastimando su propia pierna en el proceso, afortunadamente, los tenedores solo saltaron unos milímetros de distancia. - _Ow ~, qué demonios está pasando. Sácalo, Ichijou.-_ se volvió hacia ella y sonrío, lo mejor que pudo, de todos modos. -Digo ... ¿Sí, Shiori-san?

-Sí, soy Shiori-san.

-Eheh ...

-Quiero decir, ahora tengo curiosidad. me llamaste diciendo, disculpa, gritando que querías comer algo conmigo, y cuando hicimos nuestras órdenes, tú ... te fuiste por un segundo.- ichijou podía sentir sus orejas empezando a arder después de que shiori dijo eso.

- _¿Qué soy yo? ¿Una chica de secundaria? Ella acaba de decir que la llamé para desahogarme, y esto me hace sentir que alcancé un nuevo mínimo, ¡posiblemente el más bajo!-_ Respondió bruscamente cuando ella bifurcó sus panqueques y le dio un mordisco, luego se lo dio a el vuelta.

-¿Te molesta algo? Puedes decirme que, después de todo, me pagaste los panqueques.

- _... Ah ~, ella es tan soñadora y perfecta. Una chica tan bonita ~-_ todos sus problemas se disolvieron de repente al ver cómo shiori se preocupaba por el. desperto de su ensueño cuando ella parpadeó un par de veces y el le dio un mordisco a su panqueque. -Huh, delicioso. ¿Lo hice? Lo siento, creo ... Estoy nervioso por los exámenes y esas cosas. Además, el verano está a la vuelta de la esquina, pero últimamente está lloviendo muy fuerte. Debo estar entristeciendo o algo así ...

-Bueno, es comprensible. Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero esta vez Nanami-sensei también se sintió enferma de tristeza.- Declaró, y el solo ahora recordé a su sombría y triste maestra que se volvió peor y peor por su depresión.

- _parece que es una persona cuyo estado de ánimo también está relacionado con el clima. Soy una persona cuyo estado de ánimo está relacionado con el peligro inminente, las criaturas sobrenaturales y los asuntos diabólicos que tienen para mi salud en general, lo cual probablemente no esté muy lejos de esto, honestamente.-_ Shiori tomó un bocado de sus panqueques y volvió sus ojos hacia el.

-Para ser justos, incluso me siento mal con este clima, así que estoy feliz de que me hayas invitado a comer panqueques contigo.

-...- No pudo contener su sonrojo, y tuvo que morderse la lengua otra vez para no extender sus mejillas en una sonrisa gianourmous hasta que le arrancaran parte de la piel. - _¡Así que no solo fui yo, también ayudé a Shiori-san!_ -Eso le hizo tomar otro bocado de su pequeña pastelería plana y asentir, agachando la cabeza para que no viera su cara sonrojada. -N-No es nada, de verdad. Estaba ... Incluso un poco reacio a llamarte, mi vida ha sido un desastre últimamente, necesito un amigo para que me ayude. Y tú ... eres lo más cercano que se me ocurre es tener una conversación normal ...

 _-Wow, gracias por nada, amigo_

- _Cállate, Mizuki-san ..._

-Huh ... Huhuhuh ~. Ahora estás siendo tonto-. Shiori habló, y el se permitió sonreír un poco por el hecho de que la hizo reír, algo que ha estado sucediendo mucho desde que empezaron a conocerse mejor entre almuerzos y caminatas de regreso a casa.

- _Me gusta eso, me gusta hacerla reír, aunque sea un poco._

-¿No crees que estás siendo un poco demasiado dramático? Sé que la vida puede ser difícil a veces, pero no digas que soy lo único normal en tu vida.

-Ah, si solo lo supieras.- Gimió en voz alta, tomando otro bocado de sus panqueques y mirando las gotas de lluvia que caían de fuera de la casa del panqueque. - _Me pregunto, ¿es así como habría sido mi vida sin el [boosted gear]? ¿Comer panqueques con un lindo compañero mío? Me pregunto. Pero nuevamente, la llamé porque ahora soy parte del mundo sobrenatural, y necesito un descanso de eso para volver a la realidad. Mi realidad. Después de todo ... Ella es mi única amiga humana ahora, y eso ... me hace feliz. ¡Podría tener una amiga como estudiante normal de preparatoria, y amigas de la chica más hermosa de los primeros años además de eso! Pero no debería estar pensando así en ella. Shiori-san es ... Alguien con quien me alegro de que esté._ -Shiori-san, gracias por venir. Sé que esto puede sonar extraño, pero me alegro de que..

-No, no. Es al revés, Ichijou-kun-. Con la boca llena de crema, fresas y manteca de cerdo, habló con el dedo levantado para señalarlo, con el tenedor colgando de la boca mientras habla. el Inclino su cabeza hacia un lado, y luego ella le mostró el mullido brazalete rosa que le dio. -Yo soy el que debería estar contento ... Me llamaste. Me consideras un amiga.

-Uh ... ¿Eh? ¿En serio?- Dijo rascándome la mejilla. - _Wow, esto es un poco agradable-_ pero luego continuó con eso, tomando otro bocado de sus panqueques.

-Eres la primera persona que me llama para ese tipo de cosas-. Ella habló, bajando el tenedor en su boca, y su expresión se agrió un poco. ¿Esperen?...¿No es ella la famosa Kamiyama Shiori, la distante y popular belleza fresca a la que todas las chicas y los muchachos buscan por su intelecto? Ella no es una deportista como Rina, pero aún así ... -Ya sabes, Ichijou-kun, soy muy popular en la academia Kuoh. Me llaman "belleza fria" y otras cosas.

-Sí, soy consciente de eso. "belleza fria", ¿eh? Suena bien ser popular.- Dijo tomando un sorbo de su jugo. Ella hizo lo mismo, y se rió entre dientes, golpeando sus dedos sobre la mesa.

-Es un poco agradable. La gente me adora como si fuera una especie de heroína, tengo toneladas de cartas de amor en mi casillero de zapatos y, de vez en cuando, me llaman" la más inteligente "o" Shiori-sama ". ¿es eso?- Ella dice.

- _Huh, entonces hay personas que les gusta ser populares, ¿quién podría haberlo pensado? Solo soy infame por esa época en que las chicas del club de kendo me pegaron por pensar que yo era una chica o algo así, así que honestamente no puedo decir que sé algo al respecto.-_ Aun así, ella parpadeó una vez, y suspiró.

-¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte? Todos me pusieron en un pedestal tan alto, nadie se atrevió a acercarse a mí, y me alegro por eso.

-Eh ...?- Ichijou inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado. Eso ... no suena muy bien viniendo de ella. Ella tomó un bocado de sus panqueques una vez más, y se volvió hacia el.

-Para decirte la verdad, Ichijou-kun, no puedo soportar a la gente _._ No sé si es porque no tenía muchos amigos en la escuela secundaria o porque nunca viví cerca de alguien para tener un amigo de la infancia de todas las cosas, pero no me gusta estar cerca de la gente -. Ella confesó, tomando una pequeña respiración. Eso es realmente nuevo para el, y distorsiona un poco lo que realmente es. Una chica popular ... ¿A quién no le gusta la gente que la rodea? Eso es raro, un nuevo estilo de extraño. -Me ponen ansiosa, triste y un poco ... apagada. ¿Alguna vez pensaste que, a veces, no perteneces a un lugar? Como si todos estuvieran hablando y riendo, mientras los observas desde lejos, queriendo saber cómo lidiar con ellos. ellos, pero no en realidad, ya sabes, involucrarse con ellos?

-Un poco sí.- Honestamente dijo. - _Realmente me siento así a veces, y todo el tiempo cuando era un niño pequeño, pero ella sigue diciendo esto, y me siento un poco nervioso a su lado ahora. A ella no le gusta mucho la gente, eso es un poco audaz de admitir.-_ Ella suspiró, apoyando su barbilla en sus manos y sus hombros sobre la mesa y balanceando su tenedor en su boca.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ser popular. La gente se reúne a mi alrededor y elogia mi belleza y actitud, y a cambio, puedo estar cerca de ellos, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para no romper mi imagen.- Ella suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa, mezclando su jugo con su pajita y tomando otro sorbo, mientras el permanecía en silencio escuchando su ventilación.

- _Así es como funciona para ella. No puede soportar a la gente, pero quiere mantener su estado de "belleza fria" para las miradas y aún así mantenerse alejada de ellas. No puedo culparla, pero aún así. Hay algo malo con esto. Todo esto._

-Quiero entender y relacionarme con la gente, pero no puedo soportarlos también. Tal vez estoy demasiado sola. Pero hasta que pueda hacer amigos por mi cuenta sin que me pongan nerviosa, me mantendré bajo control. como Kuoh

-Ya veo.- Dijo el, su cabeza colgando un poco baja.- _Así que a ella no le gustan las personas. Esto es una sorpresa, incluso viniendo de mí, el tipo que no pudo tener amigos debido a mis perras hermanas. Está sola, pero ahora me mostró sus colores,_ _está sola por elección, incluso si está tan sola. Tengo ganas de mirar mi opuesto justo delante de mí. Aun así ..._ -se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza y trago saliva. - _Sé que me arrepentiré de preguntar, pero ... necesito saberlo. Necesito saber si ella es como las demás._ -Pero ... ¿Por qué viniste por los panqueques? ¿Por qué caminaste a casa conmigo? ¿Por qué ... te hiciste mi amiga?

-...- Ella se volvió hacia el, parpadeó sus ojos rojos varias veces.

- _Sí, ya sé que soy escoria por esto, pero incluso si ella me está usando solo para mantener la belleza de la persona que me rodea, no me importaría. Me gusta ... Mucho, y es muy bonita. Sé que estoy siendo superficial, pero solo quiero saber, así puedo endurecer mi corazón por ella.-_ ella dejó caer el tenedor, abrió sus labios rosados y dijo que

-... Porque me gustas .

-Mira. Siempre tuve la sensación de que ...!

-...

-...

...

...

-Eh ...?

-Me gustas, Ichijou-kun. No sé por qué, pero en el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti, pensé, 'este chico parece agradable' y, por alguna razón, me sentí atraída por ti. Fue la primera vez que siempre quise acercarme a alguien, y durante todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, siento que me gustas más y más. Después de todo, eres mi primer amigo y ... Quería acercarme a ti. , más allá de cualquiera. Lo que trato de decir es ... Me gustas , Ichijou-kun

-...

-Ichijou-kun ...?

 _mensaje de emergencia 1jou-dot-exe ha dejado de funcionar ..._

* * *

 **parte 2**

Y una vez que terminaron con los panqueques y el termino de refutar por lo que era digno, ayudo a shiori a caminar a casa, sosteniendo el paraguas a pesar de que ella es más alta que el para unos pocos centimetros.

- _Así que ... A ella le gusto. Kamiyama Shiori; la belleza fresca de la academia Kuoh y una linda compañera mía ... Me gusta. No sé por qué, y sé que no somos novios ni nada, pero no puedo sonreír a pesar de estar eufórico; se siente tan raro, mi cara se contorsiona de una manera que casi duele, pero no importa ... ¡Shiori-san me quiere!_ -Entonces, ¿está tu casa cerca? No quiero que la lluvia empeore antes de que podamos alcanzarla-. Le dijo a ella, mientras giraban en un camino lejos del que conduce a la residencia tsukino y tomaron las calles que caminan hacia un vecindario rico.

-No está muy lejos de donde nos separamos. Tampoco es tan difícil de perder. Una vez que lleguemos allí, no lo olvidarás.- Ella parpadeó y el estaba un poco confundida por eso.

- _Ahí va, siendo toda misteriosa y sombría otra vez, pero, de nuevo, ese es uno de sus encantos._

Una vez que llegaron allí, sin embargo, ichijou descubrió a qué se refería con eso, ¡ella vivía en una mansión! Como en, ni siquiera la casa hotel en la que se convirtió la residencia tsukino puede compararse a esa! Es una antigua casa de estilo japonés que brilla como una reliquia antigua, casi se puedo sentir que Edo se derrama de ella, y desde allí en la puerta también pudo ver que tiene un lago y un ciervo que asustan también. ¡Es tan tradicional! Ella Abrió la puerta, pasó al otro lado y luego se volvió hacia el.

-Fue agradable verte, Ichijou-kun. Deberíamos ... salir más.- Ella habló, escondiéndose de la lluvia bajo el techo de su pequeña puerta, sonrojándose y ocultando su rostro detrás de una mano. Pensar que llegaría tan lejos. Ella extendió una mano para el, y el la tomo. enredaron los dedos, y se tomaron de las manos. -No ... sé cómo tener un amigo así, así que ... espero que esto sea suficiente.

-S-sí, es suficiente. Puedo sentir a Shiori-san, así que esta es la mejor sensación.- Le respondió, sin dejar que se le cayera la mano. el se sonrojó; ella se sonrojó, continuaron tomándose de la mano durante unos segundos y luego se soltaron el uno al otro. Se sintió bien tocarla. Volvió a mirarla. -Así que ten cuidado.

-Cuídate, Ichijou-kun. Ten un buen viaje de regreso-.

- _No puedo tener suficiente de esto. Finalmente estoy cerca de esta chica de la que estoy enamorado desde el primer día._ -Asintió por eso. Se despidió con la mano y sonrió con calma.

-Así que ... Hasta las clases. Hasta luego

-Sí, nos vemos.- el se despedió también de ella y le respondió. Ella se rió una vez más y cerró la puerta. Ahora esta solo, en medio de la lluvia, estupefacto por todo lo que pasó. Entonces, tiene una amiga normal ahora, y ella es cariñosa, amable, tranquila y que lo quiere de todo corazón. Y para eso, solo hay una cosa que hacer. -Yay ~ ...

Golpeo el aire con el puño e hizo una mueca.

- _Hah ~, sí. Estoy feliz y aliviado ahora. Feliz porque ahora soy el primer y mejor amigo de Shiori-san, y me siento aliviado porque, sí, podría haber sido un humano normal con amigos, podría haber sido ... un joven normal. Esto es mucho de mis hombros. Siempre pensé que era el [boosted gear] lo que me facilitó el acercamiento y las amistades, pero ahora veo, puedo hacer amigos y quién sabe, incluso tener una novia ¡Si lo intento lo suficiente! Estoy tan...!_

-Bueno, hola, joven.

-Eh ...?- ichijou salió de su ensueño cuando una dulce y madura voz cruzó el lugar lluvioso y llegó a sus oídos cuando los pasos mojados se acercaban. se volteó en esa dirección y fue llevada de vuelta a la figura que estaba a su lado, una mujer madura y hermosa, de cabello oscuro como la noche, pero de piel clara, un lunar que decoraba uno de sus suaves ojos rojos y una suave aura que la rodeaba. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un hermoso kimono carmesí, sus piernas con zócalos llevaban sandalias geta y un paraguas de papel rojo que lo protegía de la lluvia. otra mujer bonita, y ella también tiene este sentimiento de Yamato Nadesico sobre ella. El retrocedió un paso, sorprendido, pero luego hizo una reverencia. -L-lo siento por mi interrupción, señora. Sé que parezco sospechoso pero ya me voy.

-Qué buen hombre joven eres. Huuuh ~ ...- Para su sorpresa, ella sonrió y dio un paso adelante para enfrentarlo y ahuecar mi mejilla. ahora que es incómodo. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no podía moverse, así que ella continuó dándole masajes en la cara como si fuera algo fuera de China. Al final, ella parpadeó, y su sonrisa se convirtió en una nerviosa, mientras quita su mano de mi cara. -Oh, lo siento, joven. Es solo ... Ha pasado un tiempo desde que encontré a un chico tan guapo como tú. Me disculpo, debes escuchar esto todo el tiempo.

-Hm ~, no hay problema. Simplemente me sorprendió, eso es todo.- Dijo con un rasguño en la mejilla. - _Eso fue extraño, pero no lo sé, algo sobre ella no me hace enojar por eso. Que extraño.-_ la mujer suspiró en una pose que mostraba lo aliviada que estaba, y abrió los ojos para el.

-Qué alivio. Además de ser guapo, también es un joven tan agradable. Supongo que las chicas se congregan en ti, ¿no?- Ella continúa con las alabanzas.

- _Bueno, estaría mintiendo si dijera que ningunas personas se congregan a mi alrededor, pero esto realmente me está volviendo loco.-_ Ella lo miró de nuevo, y pudo ver que sus ojos comenzaron a escanearlo.

-Un hombre tan guapo, de hecho ...

-Uh ~ ... Sé que es un poco grosero, pero ahora voy a seguir mi camino antes de que la lluvia empeore. También debes cuidarte.- Le dijo, caminando junto a ella, pero sin apartar los ojos de su figura. es decir, como en para que ella no haga nada extraño de nuevo. - _No es que ella también tenga un buen culo o algo así, lo que ella hace, pero no voy a comentar sobre eso, en absoluto.-_ Ella se volvió hacia el, y se miraron fijamente. el se sonrojo un poco, y de nuevo ella se rió entre dientes. ichijou se dio la vuelta y se despidió. -Entonces, eh, cuídate, señorita ...

-Igualmente.- Ella agitó su mano hacia el también, y se dio la vuelta. También estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y seguir su camino. -Encantado de conocerte, Ichijou-kun...

-Que...?- Penso que había escuchado su nombre, pero cuando se volvió hacia ella, no había nadie. Ni una sola vida aparte de el en la calle.- _¿Que demonios? Por un momento, pensé que sentía algo ... Algo ... cálido._

 _¿Qué fue eso?_

* * *

 **parte 3**

en otra parte de kuoh,especificamente en la iglesia especial una monja de cabello rubio y ojos azules, salvatina veritasse encontraba al lado de un sacerdote de piel oscura con cabello gris atado en una coleta, se encontraban en las puertas de la iglesia esperando a alguien, pero llevan demasiado tiempo bajo el sol y salvatina ya esta empezando a impacientarse mientras de vez en cuando sus dedos

-padre magnus, cuanto mas tenemos que seguir esperando a este enviado de los cielos-dice la joven exorcista con cara de poca paciencia

-ya no debe tardar hermana veritas, solo ten paciencia-respondió el sacerdote

-es el colmo que alguien que se encuentra bajo el mandato directo de lord israel no tenga sentido de la puntualidad

-si si si, por cierto hermana veritas ahí algo de que quiera hablar, tu hermana menor vino aquí hace unos días acampanado de un dragón, dijo que quería presentarle a su hermana a su futura cuñada o algo así

-por favor padre magnus, no llame a ese error mi hermana, mis padres la han desconocido igual que yo, doy gracias a Dios por que yo no nací con esos repugnantes genes de la vida impura de mi abuelo

-sigo sin entender como es que solo por haber tenido un harem de mujeres sobrenaturales pudo haber provocado que esa niña naciera así, creo que a esto se aplica la frase "Dios trabaja de maneras misteriosas"... ya esta aquí

en cuento el padre magnus dijo eso una gran presencia inundo el lugar, la presencia era poderosa pero sobretodo llena de santidad, salvatina solo pudo quedarse ahí abrumada mientras miraba como loca en todas las direcciones buscando el origen de ese poder

-hermana veritas, es ahí-dije el padre magnus apuntando con el dedo hacia el cielo, salvatina solo pudo alzar la cabeza para quedar casi ciega por el brillo del sol, o al menos eso creyó, una inspección mas cercana revelo que la fuente de la luz cegadora no era el sol sino algo mas que se acerca a ellos mientras descendía lentamente, cuando estuvo a tan solo unos metros de ellos pudieron ver claramente una silueta humana mas específicamente femenina, piel de un blanco lechoso, cabello rubio corto, un rostro de belleza europea vestida con una túnica purpura y una armadura plateada y brotando de su espalda 3 pares de alas como de paloma de un blanco mármol, ante la llegada de este ángel que descendió de los cielos salvatina solo pudo quedarse en shock mientras contemplaba la belleza de esa chica, ¡se veía muy joven, apenas y debe ser una adolescente!, magnus por otra parte parte inclino la cabeza para recibir la recién llegada

-es un placer recibirla en es humilde morada, lady adams

-un gusto estar de vuelta aquí, padre magnus, por favor levante la cabeza-dijo la chica adams con una amable voz, después de eso procedió a mirar a salvatina preguntar-sucede algo, tengo algo en la cara?-ante esas palabras salvatina salio de su estupor, mientras negada con la cabeza y hablaba frenéticamente

-n-na-nada de eso lady adams, perdone mi comportamiento, me presento soy salvatina veritas exorcista de kuoh

-mucho gusto, soy julianna adams [reina] de los [santos valientes] de lord israel, puedes llamarme ana o ju...

-de ninguna forma podria referirme de manera tan informal a alguien tan ilustre como usted¡-salvatina la interrumpió en respuesta a la petición que estaba haciendo julianna

-hmmm-el padre magnus las interrumpió tosiendo un poco para llamar su atención-lady adams una vez mas gracias por venir aquí, pero tengo que preguntar, se me informo que vendrían dos enviados un ángel de los [santos valientes] y una exorcista acompañandola, puedo preguntar ¿donde esta su acompañante?

-usted habla de agatha, ella no debe tardar, en un principio íbamos a venir juntas pero decidí adelantarme y llegar primero volando, espero que ella no se moleste por este pequeño capricho mio

-ya veo, debe estar ansiosa por venir a cumplir las ordenes de lord israel, venga con nosotros a las iglesia, contactare con los demonio a cargo de kuoh para que puedan hablar sobre la reunión que se aproxima entre los ellos y los vampiros

-si es cierto, si bien es cierto que me hace feliz poder cumplir las ordenes de lord israel también ahí otros motivos por los que quería llegar lo mas pronto posible a esta ciudad

-como cuales?-pregunto salvatina

-simplemente quería volver a ver mi vieja ciudad...-dijo juliana mientras se volteaba ver la ciudad de kuoh- y tal ver a un viejo amigo-dijo con ojos llenos de nostalgia- _katarina, como desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo_ -fueron sus únicos pensamientos mientras cerraba los ojos para dejara salir una lagrima, rápidamente se seco los ojos para darse la vuelta y seguir a el par de exorcista a dentro de la iglesia

* * *

 **epilogo**

originalmente quería hacer mas largo este volumen agregando mas historias extras de mi propia mano, pero como mencione en le inicio de este capitulo últimamente estoy mas corto de tiempo por lo que si intentara alargar este volumen solo conseguiría seguir retrasando mas la historia y posiblemente dejarlos en mayor espera, bien con el estrés dejado de lado, empecemos con estas palabras finales, como vieron este es un volumen exclusivo de historias extras tal como el volumen 8 y 13 de DxD pero a diferencia de estos, estas historias no ocurren el el espacio entre los volúmenes pasados sino que todo esto pasa entre el volumen 8 y el volumen 10 que sigue(el cual por cierto tardara mucho en llegar), ahora igual que ishibumi hizo hablemos de cada historia

-tentación y voluntad

esta historia que es el prologo de este volumen en realidad debería ser algo así como el epilogo de este, ya que este es el preludio de la reunión demonio-vampiros, se puede dividir en tres partes importantes

1) los problemas de ichijou: el conflicto interno surgido de su relación con lucrezia, desde el principio ichijou ha dejado en claro que no desea seguir los paso de nuestro pervertido numero(lord issei), no por desprecio o cualquier otra cosa tonta, sino por algo mas profundo, el miedo, le miedo de convertirse en su padre, el hombre al que culpa por como termino siendo su vida, motivo por el cual siempre a lucha por reprimir cualquier impulso que lo lleve a parecerse, y es aquí donde entre nuestro trio de espiritus(buen aunque solo draig y ophelia sean almas, yagura esta sellada con su cuerpo fisico, al menos en mi versión), para mostrarle a nuestro eunuco protagonista que deje de intentar reprimirse a si mismo sea el mismo aun y se siente(y sea) un pedazo de basura por eso, al escribir esto no pude evitar `pensar en el "malestar de la cultura" de freud donde se dice que las nociones morales que le hombre se establece siempre lucharan con sus instintos naturales

2)la aparición de hajime tsukino: y hablando del rey de roma mira quien se asoma, bueno no fue un a aparición como tal sino su voz, pero el punto que se pudo ver algo de el, como se dejo claro en las diferencia y curiosidades hajime es el padre que mas ama su hijo, pero una cosa es amar a tu hijo con toda tus fuerza y otra muy diferente es ser un buen padre/ejemplo a seguir

3)los preparativos finales: ya todo esta listo para la reunión, ya nada se interpone para la aparición del rey vampiro y el reencuentro con annie, sumado a eso tenemos las amenazas en las sombras, créanme sera épico

-razones para amar lo que odio de ti

por si no se dieron cuanta esto esta basado en la historia corta "25 con la presidenta rias"(incluso copio en error del color de cabello), como dice el dicho cuando amas a alguien incluso encuentras sus defectos adorables, y que bueno que sea cierto o de lo contrario rina y ichijou estarían matándose entre ellos ya que encontrarse entre si un rasgo positivo les es dificil, ya hacia falta un momento rinaxichijou

-amor semi-encantado

quizás esta sea la historia mas profunda de todas las de este volumen, donde se revelo la razón del actuar de lucrezia, ¿creyeron que solo era fanservice?...bueno, si es fanservice, pero fanservice con motivos, bueno como sea la pregunta del millon, entre ichijou y lucrezai ¿quien de los 2 es una persona aun mas horrible?

-mas cerca de ti

uno de los mas esperados por escribir, la relación entre ichijou y shiori avanza, no son novio aun pero son mas que simples amigos, ya veremos como desarrolla en el futuro

este volumen puede resumirse en:

-ichijou es acosado por draig, yagura y ophelia para que confiese que es un pervertido como su padre, que por cierto llama para felicitar a su hijo

-los preparativos para la reunión están listos y finalmente conocemos a la nobleza de serene que incluye a la heredera de azazel

-ichijou y riana pasan un rato resaltando los aspectos negativos del otro como toda buena pareja casada XD

-ichijou y lucrezia tiene una sesión de casi-amor donde descubrimos que solo se están usando mutuamente para olvidar sus problemas, por que si claro ignorar tus problemas los hará desaparecer(notase el sarcasmo)

-ichijou y shiori imitan a ichigo y rukia, ya saben "mas que amigos pero menos que amantes"

 **FIN: VOLUMEN 9**

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **KNFD.E:** gracias amigo

* * *

adelanto del volumen 10

finalmente tras una larga espera el día de la reunión vampiro demoníaca esta aquí¡

supongo que esto es suficiente-berolina gremory, la ramera de la lujuria carmesí, ella ya esta lista para lo que viene

ahora estamos listos-serena sitri, la princesa de sitri, ella cuidara de kuoh como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

me tienes...soy tu esposa siempre te estaré esperando-kurama akabane, la heredera de kanto, a ella le preocupa lo que pueda pasar este día

se un hombre y no hagas esperar a una chica-shiranui akatsuki, el legado de azazel y reina de sitri, ella intenta apoyar a su compañero reina

adelante perra todavía hay varios pecados que quiero probar-ichijou tsukino, el peor emperador dragón rojo, el tendra que enfrentar un enemigo inesperado

las tácticas cobardes solo pueden llevarte lejos-guan yu, general de los 3 reinos, una pelea entre senpai y kouhai se acercar

¡no perdere la proxima vez!-hideyoshi sanada, licantropo de sitri, el legado de rugal esta en movimiento, pero...

¿te importaría compartir tus aventuras con la tuya de verdad con una taza de sake?-liu bei, le hermosa princesa mono, ella mostrara su lado oscuro

la respuesta de los lideres es

mis compañeros reyes demonio, ya es hora-rey demonio zoroaster leviatan, el heredero de serafall esta aquí para hacer su trabajo

te lo digo ¡es una idea brillante!-rey demonio cohen alastor, el legado de sirchez, con el aquí todo saldrá bien, cierto?

¡alguien por favor detenga a este hombre!-reina demonio mary beelzebub, el legado de ajuka, ella no puede aceptar esta situación

ellos haran lo necesario para eliminar el fantasma de lilin

y finalmente los señores de la noche llegan

entonces ¿empezamos nuestra pequeña reunión?- el rey vampiro, nosferatu black, legado maldito de dracula se presenta

hemos estado viviendo en la oscuridad de este mundo por generaciones-el primer ministro vampiro, desmond hellsing, que es lo que ellos desean

y en medio de las exigencias arrogantes el desastre llega

¡prepárate para dejar tu posición de manera verdadera!-?.?.?., esta conferencia de paz se volverá una zona de guerra

cualquier cosa es basura ante mi presencia-esther hellsing, heredera de hellsing, de tal palo tal astilla no

¡protegeremos a nuestros reyes demonio a toda costa!-nemesis gremory, heredera de gremory, ella peleara para proteger a su familia

lo siento por el problema-nero gladius, el caballero traidor de la princesa carmesí, el esta listo para la pelea

y en medio del choque fuerzas externas se mueven

abraza tus pecados y muere por mis manos-gertrude, la serafín caída, un problema del pasado se revela

¡que demonio estas haciendo ichijou!-ren, la ninja plateada, ella esta aquí para ayudar a su amigo

ven conmigo, emperador dragón rojo-rei miyama, el rey dragón dorado, el antiguo enemigo de que lado esta ahora

normalmente no tomamos esta solicitudes-adolf medici, el sacerdote de la niebla, legado de faust se presenta

que tal idiotas estoy aquí-elizabeth albedo, la peor emperatriz dragón blanco, el legado de vali viene con compañía por una buena pelea

no hagas tantos desastres lisa-arthuria pendragon, la reina sagrada(seijoou), por lo menos el legado del gobernante ideal tiene las riendas sobre la bestia

oh liu bei-sama cuanto tiempo-zhang fei, el otro general de los 3 reinos se muestra

parece que todo salio de acuerdo a lo previsto-zhuge liang, el legado de kong ming

no te emociones demasiado quieres-dante alighieri, el poeta de la vida(jinsei no shijin), el heredero de la reina vida aparece, el nivel de comedia de esta historia es divino

espero no tener que sacar a mi amada en esta situación-dimitri verona, el [príncipe de hielo](kori no ouji), el legado de la chica del descenso que se entrego a la entra, la "muerte absoluta" que encierra las "llamas dolientes del jefe", una combinación antigua y letal vuele a este mundo

me pregunto, que debería traer-howard philips lovecraft, el legado de leo, la imitación del bestia imperial

este es el legado del lucero o el renacimiento de los héroes?, un equipo capaz de traer la destrucción divina pisa las tierras de la paz, mientras...

annie-san ¿esto es enserio?-mukuro miyamoto, la espada canina, ella cumplirá su trabajo de guardaespaldas

tengo todo bajo control-annabelle hellsing(sayuri), el híbrido vampiro-ninja, que tan ciertas serán esas palabras?

"si alguien grita paz otro gritara guerra" estas fueron las palabras dichas por el "ángel de los sacrificios" y la "estrella de la mañana"

"entonces toda garganta que grite guerra sera corta" y esta fue la respuesta del héroe que fue llamado "enemigo" por todos

en medio de la paz/guerra es hora de que se cierren muchos círculos

Highschool DxD: Legado Renacido, Volumen 10: D^2xD^2(dragón y dhampir x dragón y demonio)

los lazos que tienes con los que importan, ese es tu tesoro y ahora tu fortaleza-ophelia miyama


	52. Alianza x Asalto

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, finalmente el volumen final de este arco y el climax del mismo**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]/{hola}=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

-*hola*-transmisones

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **Volumen 10: D^2xD^2(dragón y dhampir x dragón demonio)**

 **legado AxA: alianza y asalto**

 **parte 1**

inframundo, sala de reuniones de los reyes demonios

-Mis compañeros [reyes demonios], ya es ahora, el día de la conferencia de paz esta aquí. Tal evento que literalmente decidirá el destino de nuestros compañeros vampiros, criaturas de la oscuridad como nosotros. En su necesidad de un lugar y calor, extenderemos nuestra manos y abrazar la igualdad entre nosotros para que el Fantasma de Rizevim finalmente pueda desaparecer de nuestros pensamientos. Sin embargo, por más desesperados que estén, los vampiros siguen siendo criaturas muy condescendientes y orgullosas, e incluso como el [rey demonio] Leviatán, mis poderes de persuasión podrían no basta con lord Nosferatu. Como tal, convocaré a uno de ustedes para que sea mi compañero y mi guía para convencer a nuestros hermanos de la oscuridad del mundo a unirse a nosotros. Y para eso, elijo la respuesta obvia ... Cohen -senpai!

-Aaaaayyyyyy ~ ...!-grito el lucifer albino después del llamado de zoroaster

...

-Chicos, ¿realmente creen que enviar a Cohen con Zoro-kun a la conferencia que prácticamente sella el destino de los vampiros es una buena idea?- En medio de la sala de reuniones de los reyes demonios, en algún lugar escondido en la mansión de Purson, la [reina demonio] Mary Beelzebub pregunto a sus compañeros. completamente desconcertada y vívida por la elección de Zoroaster como pareja, y necesita mantener la calma y ver si es la única que lo tiene en cuenta.

-Te digo lo que es, ¡es una idea brillante!

-Cállate, Cohen. No te pregunté.- Le dijo a él, volviéndose hacia algunos de sus camaradas de los [7 grandes reyes demonio] en busca de algún respaldo, pero aparentemente incluso Calico está un poco desconcertado por eso. ella se volvió a Zoroastro para ver si tenía algo en mente. -Zoro-kun, por favor, reconsidera. Conozco a este idiota durante casi toda mi vida y sé que lo arruinará a lo grande.

-Wow Mary, eso es cruel!- El [rey demonio] Lucifer se levantó de su asiento con una expresión de dolor y secándose algunas lágrimas falsas, mientras la señalaba con un dedo. ¿Qué edad tiene él de nuevo? 136 años, se los diré. -Tengo que saber, podría haber sido el [rey demonio] Lucifer por no mucho tiempo, pero mis habilidades como diplomático de paz también han mejorado para poder aguantar a mi propio predecesor, Lord Sirzechs.

-Cohen, eres un Alastor. Vivías en los suburbios del Inframundo, solo fuiste atrapado por los Gremory porque Alice necesitaba un guardaespaldas. Tus habilidades sociales son prácticamente nulas, y honestamente, vivir contigo durante casi mas de 100 años no ha Mejorado mi visión sobre ti -. Dije la beelzebub secamente, tosiendo un poco. Cohen continuó haciendo pucheros aún más, pero luego se dio la vuelta y sacó la lengua

-Estás celoso porque soy el Lucifer, solo obtuviste la medalla de plata.

-Oh, por favor, no empieces de nuevo. - _Tengo que golpear esto todos los días, no necesito esta mierda para recordarme también.-_ dijo ella, Cohen luego suspiró, sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Además, no es como si no hubiera participado en una conferencia de paz. ¿Recuerdas ese tiempo con los gigantes?

-¿cuando mataste prácticamente a todos gigantes, y restringiste nuestras relaciones con los Nordicos ?- Dijo en un tono inexpresivo. El tono alrededor de la sala de reuniones de la conferencia se volvió frío y oscuro, pero Cohen continuó sonriendo.

-Vamos, se dieron cuenta. No fue culpa mía que tuvieramos un desacuerdo.

-Cohen, cometiste genocidio . Cómo ... ¿Cómo ...?

-Querían seguir viviendo, y yo no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

-Alguien por favor detenga a este hombre.- Dijo ella con fingido horror, pero al final movió un dedo y una explosión cayó sobre él, haciendo estallar su cara. Desafortunadamente, no fue suficiente, ya que su cara terminó chamuscada, pero intacta, no obstante. - _Malditos sean los Alastores ... Menos Nemis-chan y Rina-chan, están bien._ -Al final, Calico sujetó a su esposa por la muñeca, así que lo había mantenido por ahora.

-Mary, sé que estás molesta, pero piénsalo, el segundo demonio más peligroso del mundo es Zoroastro.- Calico murmuró en su oído, haciéndola bajar su mano aún más.

-Maldición, ¿es Zoro-kun realmente tirando de esto?

-Si algo sale mal, bueno, sabremos que nuestro lado saldrá sin arañazos.

-Tch ...- _Molestos, todos ellos. Subestimándome solo porque no soy el lucifer. Aun así, tengo que estar tan de acuerdo en una cosa, Cohen es indudablemente más fuerte que yo, por supuesto, como arma y no como un "camarada", Zoroastro lo elegiría. Aun así ..._ -Cohen, si arruinas esto, te juro que me voy a poner una peluca roja para fingir que soy Lord Sirzechs y tirar una de tus orejas ... ¡Otra vez!

-Intentalo, cariño.- Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa victoriosa final, usando un brazo para levantar a Zoroastro y darle un medio abrazo; el Leviatán se unió a él.

- _Qué dúo de idiotas, probablemente matarán a todos ... Una vez más._ -pensó mary

-Entonces, Zoroaster. Nos vamos, ¿verdad?

-¡Sí! ¡Solo necesitaremos el permiso de Nemesis-chan y estamos listos!- El más pequeño, más joven [rey demonio] habló. Luego se volvió hacia mary y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba. -¡No te preocupes, Mary-senpai! ¡Me las arreglaré para controlar la situación y encontrar algo de paz incluso con los vampiros!

-...-ella Arqueo una ceja por eso.- _Juventud, ¿eh?_ -Calico volvió a agarrarla de la muñeca y la ayudó a sentarse de nuevo.

-Mary, confía en ellos solo esta vez. Sé con seguridad que Cohen al menos conoce la gravedad de la situación.- su esposo le dijo con un suspiro de suspiro, mirando sus círculos mágicos sobre los [Juegos de Calificación], antes de volverse hacia ela. -Incluso si él no lo hace, bueno- Bostezo- no significa que levantará el infierno en el mundo humano o algo así.

-Tch ... está bien.- ella volvió a sentarse y paso algunos de sus archivos de investigación a los otros [reyes demonios] para continuar con otro tema. - _El tiene razón. Cohen es un idiota, pero sabrá qué hacer. No es como si fuera un ... idiota completo. Está bien, sí, es un imbécil, pero con alguien tan profesional y tranquilo como Zoroastro con él, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar ...?_

 **"LA ACADEMIA DE KUOH VA AL INFIERNO"**

 **SIEMPRE ESTÁ SOLEADO EN DXD: Legado Renacido**

* * *

 **parte 2**

 _-*Oye, Ichijou ... ¿Estás ahí? ¿Estas escuchando? Sé que esto es un poco extraño, un mensaje de voz cuando una llamada podría haber funcionado mejor, pero hay algo que quiero que escuches y no creo que tenga el valor de decirte si estuvieras frente a mí. La cosa es ... Sé que puedo confiar en ti, has sido tan valiente y fuerte; Y no solo en el campo de batalla, sino también en casa. Siempre intentaste hacer que nos sintiéramos como en tu propia casa, y aunque te molestaríamos hasta el final, sabes que aprecio cada segundo. Pero no puedo deshacerme de la sensación de que no puedo confiar en Nemesis-dono o Rina contigo. Suena extraño, lo sé, pero ... Si alguna vez tienes miedo o dudas, no dudes en decirle que no a lo que te pidan. Me tienes ... soy tu esposa siempre te estará esperando. No ... me hagas esperar ... por favor.*_

Fin del mensaje

Esa es probablemente la doceava vez que ichijou escucha este mensaje, pero se siente igual que el resto, completa melancolía llena de desesperación. Quería jugar solo una vez más, pero la conferencia se llevará a cabo allí(en la academai kuoh) en unos minutos, así que no puedo dejarse deprimir.

 _-O aburrido, es por eso que me he quitado la corbata un poco más. Aún así, Yoko parece tan ..._

-¿Todavía estás jugando esa cosa?

¡CRASH!

El susto casi le hizo dejar caer su teléfono, y pronto lo escondió en sus bolsillos para voltearse y enfrentar al ángel caído que también estaba sentado al lado del sofá. Shiranui parpadeó un par de veces, suspiró y golpeó los nudos de su mano en la cabeza de ichijou mientras trataba de sermonearlo.

-¿Y por qué es la cara larga, Tsukino? Es un lindo mensaje de tu novia, no hay necesidad de parecer tan sombrío y condenado al respecto.

-...- Hizó una mueca, y ella salta del otro lado para sentarse a su lado. El cogió su teléfono una vez más para mirar la pantalla en blanco, y suspiré, sintiendo su cara fruncir un poco el ceño. -Sé que tienes razón, Shiranui-san, pero hay algo al respecto que realmente me molesta. Suena como un testamento o algo así, y cuanto más lo escucho, más lo odio. Es como si se estuviera despidiendo o algo así...

-Bueno, ella no lo esta haciendo.- Dijo sin rodeos, despeinándole un poco el pelo y luego volviéndole a hacer nudos. Bueno, puede decir que no fue nada tranquilizador, pero no significa que no sirvió de nada. -Al contrario, al parecer. Ella te está esperando. Sé un hombre y no hagas esperar a una chica. Es asqueroso.

-No quiero escuchar lecciones morales de alguien que lleva el nombre de un Gundam.- dijo, y ella frunció el ceño y lo golpeó con los nudillos de nuevo. el se río entre dientes y ella forzó una sonrisa; y luego puso su mano en el pecho de el, respirando profundamente. -Ah, creo que lo entiendo. -Suspiro- no te preocupes, Shiranui-san. Estoy un poco nervioso pero ... No significa que perderé el control. Deja de controlarme.

-Lo que sea.- Ella suspiró también. Ella dejó de hacerlo cuando pasó media hora, sin embargo, cuando se conocieron allí en el Antiguo Edificio, no abandonó su estado emocional. Revisando su pulso o viendo diferentes reacciones, es como si lo estuvieran analizando. Al final, ella puso sus pies en el sofá, están sentados juntos y apoyaron sus cabeza con las manos en el brazo del sofá. -Lo odio, pero como el abuelo me dejó con algunos de sus libros de investigación, solo puedo intentar actualizarlos por el bien de lo que queda. Además, hay algo casi irritante en ti y en tu [boosted gear], y quiero saber qué es.

-No sé si estás siendo muy sutil o nada sutil.- _Sí; De Verdad. ¿Me está felicitando? ¿Quejándome? ¿Diciendo cosas de su cabeza? Apuesto a que Azazel-sama era peor que eso al menos._ -Irritante, ¿eh? Pasé un semestre con esta cosa en mi brazo, y ni siquiera yo mismo puedo decir exactamente qué es. Supongo que viviendo con eso, al menos puedes aprender algunas cosas, pero aun así ...

-Te enoja, ¿no?

-Algunas veces.- Le dijo a la joya en el dorso de su mano.- _Necesito realmente comenzar a pedir más cosas. De lo contrario me perderé de nuevo, y esto puede ser peligroso. Pero mejor no me importa mucho por ahora, tengo mejores cosas que hacer._ -pero no significa que no me guste.

-¿Tu vida es mejor con eso o sin ella? El [arte sagrado], quiero decir ...

-...

-No es necesario que respondas si así lo deseas. Tampoco sé la respuesta sobre mi ascendencia recién descubierta.

-Y te enoja ...

-Hasta el fin.

se miraron, y compartieron otra risita.

- _¡Ah ah! Esto es bastante bueno, pero quizás me estoy volviendo loco con esta conferencia.-_ Tsukino tomo otra respiración profunda y lenta, y se sento correctamente en el sofá mientras también ponía su teléfono en el bolsillo.- _Tiene razón en una cosa, no moriré. No puedo morir hoy_

Pasó otra media hora, y pronto; Dos círculos mágicos surgieron frente a ellos, y de ellos, dos figuras de chicas bonitas aparecieron con una cara que parecía que estaban sin aliento. Ajustaron sus uniformes y se apoyaron el uno contra el otro, mientras que Shiranui y ichijou las ayudaron a sentarse en el sofá. ichijou agito su mano frente a su propio [rey] para quitarle el sudor, Shiranui haciendo lo mismo con Serena ..

-Supongo que esto es suficiente. Esta es la primera vez que hice una barrera tan complicada-. Rina gritó con una lengua saliendo de su boca, serena se rió y pellizcó a su amiga de la infancia.

-Huhuhuh, ahora estamos listos, creo que un poco de Ludger se atascó en ti durante ese tiempo, Berolina. ¡Esa barrera que hiciste fue impresionante!- Serena la felicitó, Rina jadeó y suspiró, se sentó en el sofá y tosió un poco. ichijou mismo le esta dando palmaditas en la espalda para que el aire pueda correr mejor en su cuerpo y pronto se detuvo con su garganta en forma. Pensar que Ludger podría hacer mejores barreras según Mizuki. la cirugía de modificaición de beelzeub no solo altero la personalidad, pensamientos y sentimiento de berolina para convertirla en ludger sino que también suprimió los rasgos de [gremory] y [alastor] de rina dejando solo el [bael] y amplificando su poder demoníaco junto con su capacidad de manejo del [poder de la destrucción] según mary, ludger bael era comparable a rias gremory a esa misma edad, pero después de que la transformación en bael fuera desecha el poder se perdió pero por lo visto ciertos residuos de esa fuerza aun existen en rina, serena se echó el pelo hacia atrás, se levantó y convocó otro círculo carmesí. -Bueno, nuestras piezas están en su lugar, la barrera mágica se levanta y las nubes están bien. Creo que es hora de llamar a Némesis y hacer que ella llame a los [reyes demonio].

-Lo que creas que es mejor, Serena-chan.- Berolina dijo, ichijou la ayudé a levantarse con Shiranui. está empezando, la conferencia está aquí, y con ella, cierta persona que ha estado desaparecida durante tanto tiempo ...

Con un toque en el circulo mágico carmesí, Kaichou aparentemente llamó a Nemesis, y en un momento, tres círculos mágicos aparecieron en el suelo para materializar cuatro figuras, compartiendo una estaba Nemesis usando el atuendo típico de directora de camisa blanca , pantalón negro y negro como chaqueta de noche, llevando junto a su pecho a una niña pequeña con cabello y ojos plateados, con lo que solo se puede describir como un atuendo de lolita gotica, mientras que las otras figuras detrás de ella eran un joven rubio con ojos bicolor, anteojos y una sonrisa brillante, y un hombre adulto con el pelo corto blanco como la nieve con ojos de color morado y una cicatriz que cruza su rostro, ambos vistiendo algo como capas negras con placas de hombros. Cohen lucifer y Zoroaster leviatan, dos de los actuales [siete grandes reyes demonios]. Una vez fuera del círculo, Zoroastro cayó sobre ellos.

-¡como estan, [emperador dragón rojo]! ¡Mucho tiempo sin verte! ¡Hola, choca los cinco, amigo!- Dijo con una sonrisa brillante y una mano en el aire. ichijou parpadeo una vez, y se dio la vuelta para ver si alguien reaccionaba de la misma manera que el, nadie lo estaba. Supo por las presentaciones que era alguien feliz y afortunado, pero ¿incluso allí? Las miradas que recibió en cambio eran de expectativas, así que levanté la mano y lo atrapo.

-S-sí, me alegro de verte ... De nuevo, Zoroastro-sama.- Dijo con una sonrisa forzada, y él miró su propia mano como si estuviera hipnotizado por ella. Zoroastro se volvió hacia Berolina y levantó ambas manos esta vez.

-¿Y cómo está mi gusano favorito? ¡Por ti, te doblas, Rina-chan!- Dijo con otra voz mona, y a diferencia de ichijou, Rina respondió con el mismo entusiasmo, juntando las manos y riendo por lo bajo. Luego se volvió hacia Shiranui, quien sonrió un poco. -¡Y Shiranui-dono! Sé que lo sabes, ¡pero soy un gran fan de tu antepasado! ¡Si puedes darme el honor ...!

-Todos pueden, excepto yo. Hola de todos modos, Leviatan-sama.- Ella saludó igual que ichijou, un pequeño golpe de manos, y luego él se volvió hacia Serena. En lugar de un choca los cinco o cualquier otra cosa, él cogió ambas manos y se inclinó ante ella de una manera bastante caballerosa. serena sin embargo no parecía impresionado.

-Y hola a usted, Lady Serena. ¿Está lista para admitir el error que cometió después de todos estos años? Quiero decir, soy el actual Leviatán, después de todo.- Él sonrió, y también serena, eso me hizo a ichijou inclinar su cabeza hacia un lado.

- _¿Qué demonios está pasando ahora? Una apuesta? ¿Un error?-_ En cambio, serena insinuó que se encogió de hombros y se rió entre dientes.

-En tus sueños, Zoroastro-sama.- Ella dijo. Antes de que se pudiera agregar algo más, Zoroaster fue arrastrado por Cohen, quien luego le dio un rápido golpe en la cabeza con los nudillos. El demonio rubio se rascó la cabeza frente al mayor, y luego enfrentó al resto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola, [emperador dragón rojo], ángel caído, Sitri y Berolina. Espero que todos estén bien.- Dijo cohen en un tono bastante alegre, pero no antes de tocar la oreja de Zoroaster. -Quiero decir, a pesar del comportamiento de este pequeño. Lunamaria dijo que ella se haría cargo de él, pero no hay progreso como parece.

-Ahora, solo estás siendo hiriente, senpai.- El rubio dijo masajeando su zona afectada. Los dos [reyes demonios] comenzaron a pelearse entre sí, y mientras eso sucede, Nemesis caminó hacia el resto, con las manos en su cabeza, además de la loli, respirando profundamente y por su cuenta. Apuesto a que ella tiene sus propios problemas.

-Pido disculpas por esto, todos ustedes no merecen ver esto- Dijo nemesis con un gesto facial y un suspiro, sentada en el sofá para tomar otra respiración profunda. Aparentemente, eso también está afectando a todos, no solo a las [reinas] y a los [reyes].

-No, estamos bien. No es que sea la primera vez que vemos que eso sucede.- Rina dijo con indiferencia y encogiéndose de hombros, y ichijou solo pudo asentir para eso.

- _Sí, sus primeras impresiones fueron deseadas, pero no pude decir nada sobre su poder, esos dos son dignos de llamarse [reyes demonios] puedo sentirlos desde aquí._ -Hablando de poder, los ojos de ichijou se desviaron y volvió a la loli dragón que tenía sus ojos fijos en el. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Salutaciones, nos encontramos de nuevo. Dragón rojo.- Dijo en un tono más bajo, con los brazos cruzados y parpadeando unas cuantas veces. ichijou trato de mantener la calma, pero pude sentir su energía rezumando de su ser, haciéndolo dulce. En cambio, alcanzo su cabeza para darle una palmadita, en la que ella se acurrucó. -Huhuhufuh, buena respuesta. Debo decir que tu lectura está mejorando últimamente.

-Por favor no hables.- Suspiré, pero en lugar de eso ella se acercó, se paró a su lado como un niño pequeño, mientras está tratando de aguantarse la sofocación que siente por esta cerca de ella. Todos los demás reaccionaron de manera diferente, Serena tenía una cara que prácticamente gritaba 'furioso lolicon suelto', Rina se estaba rascando la mejilla con un dedo de nerviosismo y Shiranui-san ... En realidad parecía sentir curiosidad por la niña, empujándola un par de veces antes de también palmear su cabeza, en la que ella lo aceptó. - _Me pregunto si ella puede sentir quién es Shiranui-san en realidad.-_ Antes de que las cosas pudieran ponerse más incómodas, ichijou se volvió hacia Rina. -Así que ... ¿Alguna señal de que los vampiros vienen? Quiero decir, está lloviendo gatos y perros, así que solo puedo asumir que van a venir, ¿verdad?

-Posiblemente. Probablemente están echando un vistazo a los posibles sospechosos.- Dijo Rina. Sí, 'posibles sospechosos', como los humanos con habilidades especiales. Nemesis dijo que se convertirían en víctimas de cualquier cosa que se interponga en su camino, pero afortunadamente, Mizuki lo sabía y usó sus habilidades para ... Persuadir a algunas personas para que no abandonen sus casas, ella misma no puede estar allí, ni Sally, Nemesis se puso de pie, suspiró, y sus ojos se abrieron de una manera bastante ominosa, respirando profundamente.

-Ellos estan aqui...

Ella solo lo dijo, y luego la puerta se abrió de golpe y dos figuras salieron de allí. ichijou parpadeo y justo a su lado estaba su amiga albina, Ren, de la aldea escondida de la aguas termales, y junto a la puerta, Haruka, apoyándose en la pared. Pero eso no fue todo, desde esa misma puerta, una atmósfera fría comenzó a extenderse por la habitación, y ichijou comenzó a temblar por el repentino frío, pero la oscuridad del corredor no mostraba nada más. Y luego, ¿una colonia ... colonia? parece que es una colonia, de murciélagos que irrumpieron en la tormenta, creando un mini tornado de absoluta desolación y frialdad, ichijou tuvo que protegerse los ojos para ver qué estaba pasando. Al final, en el lugar de la colonia de murciélagos, se levantaron dos figuras igualmente altas, una era Desmond, pero la otra era un hombre alto de unos cuarenta años y algo con cabello y barba grises,

-¡Gracias por regalarnos a nuestro humilde ser por tu ilustre presencia, el [Rey de los Vampiros] Nosferatu Black y Desmond Hellsing !- En el momento en que aparecieron, todos alrededor hicieron una reverencia hasta que sus cabezas estaban casi en el suelo, y con un violento tirón, Shiranui obligó a ichijou a hacer lo mismo. , los asnos de los vampiros necesitan ser mimados o de lo contrario se volverán contra nosotros. Después de que escuchamos una pequeña risita de aprobación de parte de Lord Desmond, todos levantaron sus cabezas, Haruka ahora aparece junto a ellos.

-Les enseñaste bien a tus hijos, [rey demonio] Lucifer. O simplemente saben cómo comportarse frente a tu ilustre verdad.- El hombre de pelo gris de aspecto mayor, lord Nosferatu, dijo con una risita, tirando de una silla en el centro de la habitación y sentado allí, con los pies sobre la mesa. Desmond hizo lo mismo, y también Zoroastro, mientras que Cohen se quedó parado a su lado. Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los cuatro, pero ichijou se dio cuenta de que Rina le apretaba la mano, así que le correspondía. Al final, el [Rey Vampiro] fue el que comenzó. -Entonces, ¿empezamos nuestra pequeña reunión?

-Por supuesto, Lord Nosferatu. ¿Quién mejor para comenzar una conversación y conferencia tan rica y encantadora que usted? Honestamente, no lo haría.- Dijo Zoroastro con un guiño y encogiéndose de hombros. no sonó tan respetuoso, ya que se está burlando de él. Desmond, antes de que se pueda decir algo más, avanza para enfrentar al Leviatan.

-Como estamos discutiendo ahora, nuestro trato es que, si los vampiros juramos lealtad al Inframundo y los [reyes demonios], se nos prometerá una porción aislada y reservada del inframundo, así como una pequeña porción de territorio en el Territorio Gremory en Japón, así como protección de otros cazadores de vampiros y costumbres en nuestro lugar, Rumania .- Desmond dijo que colocaba su mano sobre la mesa de una manera casi exigente, a pesar de que aún le sonreía a Zoroastro -¿No es así, [rey demonio] Leviatan?

-Oh, eres tan rico, Lord Desmond. Me pone celoso de alguna manera.- Zoroastro continuó riéndose por lo bajo, de alguna manera trayendo la levedad a la situación ahora. Sin embargo, de repente, sus ojos se agudizaron casi en un grado animal, en el que ichijou podía sentir el agarre más fuerte en su mano. el se masajeo el dorso de la mano con el pulgar y su respiración volvió a la normalidad. La presión por allí parece que se multiplicó por diez. -Esta es nuestra condición, [Primer Ministro] de los Vampiros e Ilustre [Rey Vampiro]. Estamos tratando de ser generosos aquí, pero todo lo demás está fuera de límites. Los Vampiros pueden convertirse en ciudadanos del inframundo igual y ascender como nuevos miembros de la sociedad de los demonios y ángeles caídos, Pero esto es lo mejor que podemos ofrecer.

-...- El rey vampiro no dijo nada, solo entrecerró los ojos. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de ichijou, ya que la gravedad ahora era casi cien veces peor. Todos allí, exceptuando los [reyes demonios], desmond y haruka, estaban siendo afectados igual que el, pero Zoroastro seguía mirando hacia atrás con la misma intensidad. ¡ese es el poder del [rey demonio]! Al final, Nosferatu sonrió y finalmente todos pudieron respirar normalmente. -¿De verdad crees que un pedazo de tierra tan pequeño me satisfaría, mocoso? Yo, el vampiro que mató a todos los superiores de las facciones de Carmilla y Tepes y ascendí como el [Rey Vampiro] en sus cadáveres, para degradarme al pedirle a los demonios favores, y bastante bonitos también ... Es por eso que me disgustan, malditos murciélagos.

-Su majestad, déjeme manejar la situación aquí.- Desmond dijo volviéndose hacia Zoroaster-. A pesar de que aún mantenía su sonrisa de audacia, se podía ver que también estaba sudando por el frío. Aun así, el [rey demonio] Leviatan no vacilaba. -Zoroaster Leviatán, solo puedo decir que tu trato nos ofende como vampiros. Nosotros, los vampiros, hemos estado viviendo en la oscuridad de este mundo por generaciones. A diferencia de ustedes, los demonios, que tienen el inframundo solo para compartirlo con los ángeles caidos y dragones , tenemos que compartir nuestro mundo con los humanos. , otras mitologías y sobre todo, creyentes del Dios de la Biblia. El hecho de enfrentarnos hoy es la prueba de nuestra tenacidad, y ofrecer un pedazo tan pequeño de la tierra es repugnante para nuestro orgullo. Diría que ... Queremos la mitad de todo el territorio de los demonio en el mundo humano, La protección y garantía para nuestras áreas ya establecidas y una posición igual en los asuntos del inframundo como propiedad compartida. ¡Estas son mis condiciones!

- _.. ¡Oye! ¡Hey hey hey! ¡Eso es un poco demasiado! Todavía no tengo ni idea de todo esto, pero creo que me encantaría tener al menos la mitad de lo que ofrecen los demonios. Pensar que Lord Desmond dará un paso tan audaz._ -ichijou pensó mientras miro a su alrededor y Rina estaba respirando pesadamente, mientras Nemesis no podía dejar de morderse los labios, serena se tocaba los dedos para intentar mantener su sonrisa y Shiranui seguía con el ceño fruncido. Zoroastro-sama, sin embargo, sonrió y se rió entre dientes.

-Ahah ... Ahahah ... Lo siento, y mil disculpas por eso ... ¡Pero creo que te equivocaste!

-...?

-Ya ves, vampiros ... Esto no es una ganga, esta es una sesión de mendicidad-. Esas palabras fueron demasiado para ichijou. Podía sentirme mareadp y, por primera vez, Desmond parecía ... Enojado. Fue un cambio sutil, pero pudo verlo. Sin embargo, nada diferente al [rey vampiro]. -Te estoy ofreciendo tan amablemente un pedazo de nuestro propio territorio, nuestro propio beneficio. Soy generoso aquí, teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de nosotros quiere que el Fantasma de Rizevim se pregunte por nuestra generación actual. Sin embargo, creo que Los chupasangres también querrían más de nuestra generosa oferta. También me ofende. Te pediré nuevamente que reconsideres eso, con nuestros sentimientos en ello, y que acepte nuestras condiciones .

-[rey demonio] Leviathan, como elocuente son tus palabras, al alabarlas por su sagacidad, debo decir que todavía no es suficiente para nosotros.- Desmond continuó, con las manos firmes como están, pero casi listo para estrangular al Leviatán. Esto se está poniendo un poco peligroso. Respiró hondo y continuó-También es digno de mencionar, los vampiros, a diferencia de los Demonios, han sido perjudicados por todas las razas, no solo por los humanos. Ángeles que nos consideran monstruos, Demonios que nos ven como copias baratas de sí mismos, los humanos solo pueden considerarnos como amenazas, y todas las otras mitologías a las que no les importaría. A diferencia de ustedes, Demonios, nosotros, los vampiros, tuvimos que lidiar con ellos de todas las generaciones y nuestros números lo han demostrado como tal. Zoroaster Leviatán, ustedes crean un caso tan pobre de nuestra situación y que nos mira como una raza orgullosa ...

-Llama a lo que quieras, la razón por la que esta conferencia se lleva a cabo en primer lugar es porque los Vampiros no pueden salvar sus propios traseros.- El leviatán habló, y ese hizo temblar a ichijou que solo pudo Morderse los labios tan fuerte como pudo, y la atmósfera se volvió tensa cuando Zoroastro se acercó al primer ministro y le lanzó una mirada despectiva. -Pido disculpas por eso, pero honestamente no me importa lo que le pase a ti o a tu raza. Lo hago por respeto a mis predecesores y a mis propios altos mandos. Como dije, nadie quiere fantasmas de lo mejor que está al acecho en este nuevo mundo, pero me estás dificultando mucho el trabajo. Para bien o para mal, si no desperdicias ese orgullo tuyo y aceptas nuestras condiciones, tendré que dejarlo todo .

-...

El silencio, nada más que el silencio. Los dos ministros se miraban fijamente, no se intercambiaban más palabras entre ellos, pero se podía sentir que la atmósfera y la tensión crecían a niveles ridículos, como si el mundo mismo intentara tragarse. Incluso con una sonrisa, los dos están tensos debido a ese estancamiento, pero como se mire, esto no es una conferencia de paz; es más como una guerra fría. No, peor que eso, esta es una ruleta de apuestas. Sólo están esperando ...

-¿Puedo hablar?- El [Rey Vampiro], que ha estado callado todo este tiempo, levantó una mano y una suave sonrisa, que se pudo ver estaba llena de malicia y, como tal, nadie la compró. Desmond se volvió hacia el [Rey vampiro], pero pronto se apoyó en la silla para que toda la atención pudiera centrarse alrededor del señor de los vampiros. Una vez que estuvo fuera del camino, respiró hondo y, por alguna razón, el aire por allí se enfrío. Luego cambió su atención a Cohen. -Cohen, mi camarada, ¿qué piensas de esta generación?

-¿Huuuh ~? ¿que quieres decir, Lord Black?- El [rey demonio] de pelo plateado con el titulo Lucifer finalmente comenzó a hablar, saltando para sentarse en una de sus sillas. esta demostración de poder tonta trajo cierta ligereza a la situación. Aun así, con un dedo pensativo en su mejilla, volvió a preguntar. -¿Qué pienso de esta generación? ¿Qué significa, Lord Black?

-Dígame, como uno de los Héroes del Inframundo que luchó y sobrevivió al [Casi Apocalipsis], el alboroto del monstruo que habría destruido el mundo entero, y ahora el líder respetuoso del Inframundo y la mano derecha del [Gran Maestro del inframundo] Millicas. ¿Dejarías que la seguridad y futuro del inframundo y todo lo que lucharon tus antecesores a manos de tus hijos y sus iguales? - Cohen no movió un músculo para esa pregunta, solo parpadeó en aparente aburrimiento. ichijou esta confundido acerca de esto, ¿qué quiere decir con eso? Sin embargo, el agarre de Rina sobre el se multiplicó por diez, ya que también se mordió los dientes, incluso más cuando Cohen le dirigió una mirada de soslayo al otro lado de la habitación antes de volverse hacia el [Rey Vampiro]. -Creo en un 'sí'. Y al mismo tiempo, tu respuesta también será un 'no'. ¿Cómo puedo saber esto? Porque los demonios pueden ser tan orgullosos como nosotros, los vampiros .

-...

-Y quizás te preguntes por qué lo pregunto. Es muy simple, para mí, ustedes son los niños, y estar aquí, en esta conferencia entre nuestra raza y los Demonios, podría ser el juego de niños más innecesariamente he jugado alguna vez.- Se rió el [Rey Vampiro], recibiendo solo una mirada de ambos [reyes demonios], mientras que Desmond continuó enfrentándolos con cierto desdén. El [rey vampiro] se detuvo de repente y suspiró. -Héroe del inframundo, qué broma. No eres más que un niño, elegido por otros niños para jugar a papá en el juego de niños que es el inframundo. Pedirnos que aceptemos tus condiciones insignificantes sería más bajo que toda nuestra carrera para tu nivel, y yo, quien mató a cada uno que se opuso a mí para convertirme en Rey, no me inclinaré por un niño y sus juegos estúpidos.

-Por qué tú...!

-Zoro-kun, déjame.- dijo cohen deteniendo a zoroaster, nosferatu tiene razón en un punto cohen apenas tiene mas de cien años y zoroaster tan solo unas decadas son niños comparados con el, mientras tanto ichijou tuvo que agarrar a Berolina con más fuerza para que ella saltara contra el [Rey Vampiro], lo mismo para Nemesis- y Zoroastro, incluso el estaba un poco disgustada pero sus palabras, subestimando incluso al [rey demonio] Lucifer. Pero con una señal, Cohen silenció a todos, y se volvió hacia el [Rey Vampiro], levantándose de su asiento y observando detenidamente a la sanguijuela mayor. -Puede que tengas razón, [Rey Vampiro] Nosferatu Black, no soy mis predecesoros, Sirzechs Lucifer y Vali Lucifer, y aunque no puedo quejarme de mis logros, no es nada comparado con los sacrificios que éllos y sus compañeros hicieron para que nosotros tuviéramos esta conversación. Sin embargo, cuando me preguntaste si entregaría todas mis responsabilidades a manos de mis hijas y sus compañeros, solo tenía una respuesta en mi mente, sí .

-Hoooh ~, ¿en serio?- La sonrisa en los labios del [Rey Vampiro] se volvió divertida, y él movió sus manos en un suspiro. -Por favor, continua. Me encantaría escuchar sus excusas.

-Tienes razón. Como Alastor, a pesar de nuestra posición como Demonios Extra, crecí en una casa humilde en las afueras del Inframundo. Solo subí a donde estoy ahora gracias a Lord Millicas, quien me dio la oportunidad de Obrar bajo el nombre y Gracia de los Gremory .- Cohencomenzó.

- _Entonces ... es un demonio extra, al igual que Lucrezia-san y Grayfia-sama. Sin embargo, él está diciendo que creció en un estado más pobre. Y ahora es un Lucifer. Guau.-_ pensó ichijou al saber eso

-Pero tengo suficiente con el humilde yo. Lo que estoy diciendo es, si tengo la oportunidad, estoy seguro de que si entrego mi poder político sobre cualquiera de mis hijos, ellos serán un [Rey Demonio] aún más grande de lo que soy hoy. Todo lo que necesitan es una oportunidad, una oportunidad.

-Padre ...- Nemesis murmuro, su rostro tan estoico como siempre, y había un brillo en sus ojos que era muy evidente. Rina, por otro lado, casi lloraba mientras ponía cara de tristeza, así que ichijou agarro su mano aún más y le sonrío. Ella asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo también. se voltearon al [rey demonio].

-Qué broma. No tienes respeto por ti mismo, Lucifer.- Pero todo se rompió con las palabras de Nosferatu Black, mientras colocaba ambos pies cruzados sobre la mesa con un fuerte

¡BAM!

Ambas plantas enfrentadas a los [reyes demonios] mientras los desafiaba. Hubo un pequeño ceño fruncido por parte del Lucifer, y el resto de ellos.

-Dices esas palabras amables, altruistas y recubiertas de azúcar para mí, pero sé que, en el fondo, son palabras vacías, que solo se dicen por nuestra Conferencia. Tu falta de honestidad me pone enfermo, igual que el resto de ustedes. , **diablos** .

-...

-Generación tras generación, los demonios nos engañan con esas mismas palabras amables y mentiras solo para bajar nuestras defensas y atacar. Incluso el nombre de Gremory no es una excepción, y ver que te has convertido en un Lucifer, querido Cohen, solo cementa esto verdad.- Ahora era el momento del [Rey Demonio] de fruncir el ceño. ichijou esta furioso acerca de toda esa terrible experiencia, pero obtiene lo que él quiere, están jugando un juego de resistencia. Si alguno de ellos se rinde, se acabó. esto no es una conferencia de paz, esto es una Guerra Fría. -Palabras que dicen que quieres deshacerte del Fantasma de Rizevim para esta generación, que quieres mantener la paz como quería tu predecesor, que quieres preservar nuestra raza, todo es una falacia, típica de los demonios. Lo que realmente quieres es verte a ti mismo como alguien que trajo la paz entre las dos razas y alimentar tu propio ego. Realmente no te importa nada más, ¿verdad?

-Ahora, escucha aquí ...!

¡BAM!

Todos se estremecieron y se quedaron callados. Antes de que Rina pudiera romper de nuevo, Cohen también bajó los pies sobre la mesa, se cruzó de brazos y miró al [Rey Vampiro] muerto en los ojos. El aura por allí también volvió a crecer diez veces. Pero aun así, los cuatro en la mesa continuaron mirándose el uno al otro.

-Es cierto. Odio prácticamente todo. No me importa lo que les pase a los vampiros, no me importa la conferencia.- Dijo, tomando un suspiro de todos ellos. -Si pudiera, en lugar de eso, libraría al mundo de todos ustedes chupasangres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, incluso más rápido que eso. Sin embargo, mi orgullo como Sucesor de Sirzechs no me lo permite. Es cierto, quiero que esta conferencia se desarrolle tan suavemente como sea posible solo para alimentar mi propio ego, y todas las palabras dichas hasta ahora para ti son mentiras. Realmente quiero que esto termine, realmente no me importa mucho lo que suceda con los Vampiros, pero como Lucifer, es mi deber preservar el equilibrio del mundo y del inframundo, y si esto significa dejar de lado mi sed de sangre, que así sea. Si Lord Sirzechs quería la paz, como su legado vivo, lo aseguraré. Ya sea matándolos a todos o mediante un pacto de paz, y confíen en mí; si estás vivo ahora es porque tomé una decisión antes de esta reunión.

Silencio de nuevo. Esas son palabras muy elocuentes, que vienen del [Rey Demonio] lucifer. No sé sabe si eso fue una amenaza u otro trato, pero ninguno de los dos parece demasiado confiado en sus palabras, y tampoco se equivoca.

- _Cohen-sama ... Es un diablo admirable y despreciable, odioso y aterrador. Es este otro poder de la posición de Lucifer._ -ichijou pensó mientras El [Rey Vampiro], que no podía dejar de fruncir el ceño, de repente se rió entre dientes y sonrió. Levantó una mano y señaló a Rina.

-Tú, engendro de Cohen, Berolina Gremory!- Dijo en voz alta, lo suficiente como para que Rina saltara sobre su lugar, y asintiera de cualquier manera. Su reacción trajo una sonrisa de su padre. -Dime, honestamente, si algún día te conviertes en un [Rey Demonio], ¿dirías lo mismo que tu padre?

-Eh ...?- Ella murmuró, bajando la cabeza por un segundo en pensamientos profundos.

- _Oh, mierda, esto es algo que ella no esperaba._ -Al final, antes de que ichijouo o Nemesis pudiéramos hacer algo por ella, ella siguió adelante, respiró hondo y dijo

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Solo tienes dos opciones, únete a nosotros o pudrete! Deja de perder mi tiempo ¡Con tu estúpida filosofía y decide! ¡ DECIDE Y DEJA DE SER UN ANCIANO ASOLADO !

-...

- _Oh, mierda ..._

...

-¡Gyahahahah! ¡Tu hija es al menos Honesta, niño Cohen!- El [Rey Vampiro] sonrió. Esto es realmente incómodo. Cuando Rina volvió a sus sentidos, prácticamente estalló de vergüenza, pero antes de que pudiera disculparse, el [Rey Vampiro] levantó su mano nuevamente para silenciarlos, mirando hacia los dos [Reyes Demonios]. -Eso es. Los vampiros aceptan tus condiciones, Lord Cohen Lucifer.

-Eh ...?- Fue la palabra que escapó de la boca de ichijou y todos los presentes. - _Quiero decir ... Tan simple. Fue tan rápido, y al final, no siento ... nada. Quiero decir, sí, la conferencia fue un éxito, pero hay algo que me molesta._ -se volvió hacia los demás, y vio que estaban tan confundidos como el. -Uh ... Chicos, ¿qué acaba de pasar?

-Yo ... no lo sé.- De todas las personas, Nemesis fue la que dijo que ella también se había quedado sin palabras.

- _Esto no es bueno Todavía soy un novato aquí, por lo que se esperaba una respuesta vaga de ella. Ren, sin embargo, se mantuvo neutral, solo mirando a los cuatro que ahora estaban en mejores condiciones, pero todavía amargados._

-Tch, pensar que el [Rey Vampiro] sería convencido por mi hija ... Tal vez no somos tan diferentes, Nosferatu Black. Se puede creer en la futura generación.- Cohen dijo con una sonrisa. Pero hubo otra respuesta del [Rey de los Vampiros].

-No, no es nada como esto, Cohen. **Acabo de renunciar a mi próxima generación.** \- Él respondió, y para eso, todos se volvieron hacia él con una ceja alzada, mientras el tocaba su dedo sobre la mesa. -En el momento en que termine esta conferencia, también será el final de la era de los vampiros. Al firmar este regalo, me convertiré en el último [Rey de los vampiros], y la generación posterior será conocido como los aspirantes a Diablo. La razón por la que acepto tus condiciones ahora no es porque quiera salvar a los otros vampiros, malditos sean, sino porque yo, como el último [Rey Vampiro], quiero mostrarles ... que Han fallado como una especie. Y cada generación después tendrá que llevar esta carga para las eras por venir.

-Ya veo ... Pero aún así, seguimos siendo casi lo mismo.- Zoroaster dijo con una sonrisa mientras entregaba los contratos de alianza. no importa lo que digan, ambos no están haciendo esto por los demás, sino por ellos mismos.

- _Pero es algo bueno, ¿verdad? Es algo bueno, incluso si está impulsado por malas intenciones, ¿verdad? ¡¿correcto?!_ -pensó ichijou mientras se volteaba hacia Rina, y ella estaba tan sorprendida como el. - _Esto es ... Esto es ..._ -Zoroasterse sentó frente a un también sonriente señor Desmond, y compartieron papeles.

-Ahora, firme este regalo y jura lealtad al [gran maestro del inframundo]. Estoy muy agradecido ... Que su odio por su generación es más grande que por nuestra raza, Lord Desmond, Lord Nosferatu.

-En efecto.- Y los dos señores vampiros se cortaron los dedos y firmaron el contrato con sangre.

- _Entonces ... así es como termina, ¿verdad? Un final de una era, y el comienzo de otra. Esta es ... la respuesta correcta, ¿verdad? Incluso si se cultiva por desprecio, odio y orgullo, firmar ese contrato es una buena idea, ¿no? Quiero decir ... Así es como sucede ... ¿verdad? ¿Por qué me siento tan incómodo, como si todo lo que sucedió aquí me haya ensuciado? Es como si estuviera viendo cuatro demonios completos tirando una broma enferma. Esto es difícil para mí._ -Un golpe en la cabeza devolvió a ichijou a la realidad, era de Ren.

-¿Qué pasa, Ichijou? Se acabó el programa. Todo va a estar bien.- Dijo, sacudiéndolo. El Suspiro y se volvió hacia ella con ojos pesados. El malestar simplemente no desaparecerá.

-No lo sé ... Ren, ¿no crees que está algo mal? ¿Todo esto? Hemos llegado tan lejos para esta conferencia, pero después de lo que hemos visto, no es así como he imaginado un Comercio de Paz... - Dije con sinceridad, al ver a esos cuatro señores sonreír y compartir papeles, pero la animosidad entre ellos no desaparece. el se volvió hacia ella, y ella también suspiró.

-No hay tal cosa como la verdadera Paz, Ichijou. Solo el alto el fuego. Mientras haya otros seres que piensen de manera diferente a ti, siempre habrá conflicto.- Dijo, estrechando los ojos. -Soy una ninja, así que no puedo decidir de qué lado terminaré. Sin embargo, esto es así después de años, la única manera de lograr la verdadera paz es tener todo y todos eliminados. De cualquier otra manera... Es solo una fachada. Al menos me alegro de que sean honestos entre sí. Las conferencias de paz suelen estar llenas de falsas sonrisas y falsas confianzas. Pensar que esos cuatro son lo suficientemente poderosos como para ser tan honestos ...

-[ella tiene razón, te puedo garantizar que todos los grandes que buscaron la paz nunca lo hicieron por una razón altruista, yo deseaba que las guerras entre las facciones terminaran únicamente para poder tener mi pelea con albion en paz, el lucifer gremory solo quiera la paz para que su hermana no tuviera que pasar por el dolor que el paso, issei solo eligió la paz por que deseaba una vida pacifica en que pudiera hacer lo que quisiera sin que nadie lo molestara, que el mundo fuera un parque para su familia]

-Sí, pero aún así ...

¡CRASH!

-...?!- Todos se detuvieron cuando escucharon un fuerte sonido proveniente del exterior, lo suficiente para sacudir todo el lugar y romper las ventanas un poco. Todos giraron afuera, y ahora vieron varios círculos mágicos negros que emergían del piso, convocando a varias figuras encapuchadas, y liderando a dos de ellas, había un par de figuras como muñecas de pelo plateado de aspecto idéntico, vistiendo Los mismos atuendos de oro que el rey Nosferatu. ¡ una invasión ?! Mirando aún más lejos, vieron una grieta en el cielo, que pronto se cerró, pero un ejército entero ya estaba allí. El sello ya estaba roto .. Pero cómo.

 **-¡PADRE! ¡PREPÁRESE PARA DEJAR TU POSICIÓN DE MANERA VERDADERA! ¡DEBEMOS TOMAR LO QUE ES NUESTRO, Y USTED SE ENCUENTRA EN EL CAMINO! ¡LOS VAMPIROS SE LEVANTARAN DE NUEVO** !-El Hombre de los dos dijo en voz alta con una voz poderosa. 'Padre'? Así que es el hijo del [Rey Vampiro]. Todos giraron allí, y sin embargo, el [Rey Vampiro] ni siquiera parecía desconcertado.

-Qué dúo molesto, Sharidan y Wilhelmina . Pero aún así ...- Murmuró, mientras algo como una barrera se alzaba entre los cuatro. Muy pronto, se empezaron a escuchar explosiones y ruidos de armas. Así que empezaron a pelear ya.

-¡Shiranui! ¡Tsukino Ichijou! ¡Rina! ¡Serena Sitri! ¡En posición! ¡Protegeremos a nuestros [reyes demonios] a toda costa! -Nemesis gritó, erguida mientras su piel comenzó a endurecerse y se puso negra y algunos apéndices crecieron de su espalda. Haruka, por otro lado, saltó rompiendo la barrera por alguna razón. -Haruka-dono buscará a cualquier intruso en los parámetros del antiguo edificio, pero ella nunca bajó la guardia.

-¡Sí, señora!- Todos dijeron. ichijou llamé a su [Boosted Gear] y a [Ix], y apunto a una dirección mientras Rina y Shiranui le protegían la espalda. Ren también tomó una posición de batalla en un lado de la habitación, y Haruka comenzó a chasquear sus dedos.

[¡BOOST!]

-¡De acuerdo, chicos! ¡Enfoquence! ¡No importa qué, nos quedaremos ...!

¡PULL!

-Eh ...?

-Ichijou ...?- Nadie entiendo lo que pasó ahora. Antes de darse cuenta, ichijou sintió que alguien lo tiraba del cuello, lo cual es imposible ya que todos estaban protegiéndole la espalda, y luego ... no podía sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, ni nada contra lo que golpear la espalda. La oscuridad de repente comenzó a apoderarse de el, y luego, cayo hacia atrás, en el vacío de la nada. El negro completo. Lo último que escuché fue-¡Ichijou!

Y luego ... Completa la oscuridad.

* * *

 **parte 3**

-¡A-Ah! ¡¿Qué pasó ?! ¡Ichijou! ¡Ichijou!- Rina grito ¡No entiende lo que pasó! En el momento en que parpadeo, sintió algo acechando en su espalda, y cuando se dio la vuelta, vi algo como una niebla negra purpura cubriendo a su [reina]. En otro parpadeo, lo envolvió y desapareció, ¡sin dejar nada más que aire! ¡¿Que pasó?! -¡Ah! ¡¿Qué ?! ¡¿Qué está pasando ?! ¡Ichijou!

-Berolina, cálmate!- Dijo Shiranui, encerrándola con su mano ya que sus ojos morados no dejaban de moverse. Con su otra mano, ella convocó una lanza de luz y comenzó a mirar alrededor con todos. -Eso no fue un círculo de teletransporte, no importa lo que digas, ni ninguna magia insignificante que conozca sobre la magia vampírica. No te lo puedo asegurar, pero Tsukino Ichijou esta relativamente seguro. Esto no es mera magia. Esto es ...

-Un [arte sagrado], sí.- Todos se dirigieron a la dirección de esa voz, ¡y todo lo que vieron fue una figura de un joven rubio pálido que usaba ropas de sacerdote! Por instinto, rina le lanzó una bola de [Poder de la Destrucción] y otra vez él convocó algo como una niebla negra purpura en sus pies, que lo protegió del ataque antes de masticarla y desaparecer con ella. -Que grosero. Y pensé que los Gremory tienen al menos algunas cortesías.

-¿Q-qué ...?

-Rina-chan, abajo!- rina no pudo terminar su oración porque Serena la empujó al suelo, y por un clavo, fui salvada de ... ¡¿Su Esfera de [poder de la destrucción] ?! Levanto la vista desde donde se disparó esa explosión, ¡y también había una niebla negra allí! Pronto se arrastró de nuevo al lado del sacerdote.

-Honestamente. Pero eso es lo que dijo Mateo, ¿no es así? Trata a los demás como si quisieras que te traten, toma esto como recompensa.- El hombre rubio dijo, brillando sus ojos negros hacia nosotros.

-Eh!- Con un chasquido de sus dedos, la [reina] de Serena convocó un grupo de lanzas de luz alrededor de ella, ¡y luego señaló al hombre con la niebla! A la orden, todas las armas ligeras llovieron sobre él, mientras la niebla lo cubría de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera golpear, Shiranui levantó sus dedos, y todas las lanzas excepto una se detuvieron en el aire. Una vez más, la lanza de luz fue masticada y desapareció desde dentro. Sin siquiera tomar los ojos de él, Shiranui atrapó sin esfuerzo una lanza de luz que estaba a punto de caer en su mano, luego la aplastó. -Entonces, tenía razón. Era solo una corazonada, pero ahora estoy segura. encantada de conocerte, [sacerdote de la niebla](kiri no shisai),usuario de [Dimension Perdida](niebla de la extinción).

-el mismo aquí, supongo que [grigori] recibio la información de la iglesia.- Él dijo. ¡En ese instante rina le lanzo otra explosión de [poder de la destrucción], y su niebla pronto se volvió para envolver el ataque. ¡Pero entonces, un ciempiés gigante apareció de la nada para alcanzarlo también! ¡Desafortunadamente, la niebla lo cubrió y desapareció en un poof! rina se puso de pie, y cuando se dio cuenta, ¡él estaba apoyando su espalda en la pared, lejos de nosotros! -Wow, da miedo. Escuché que la hermana menor puede ser un poco bárbara, pero pensar que la mayor no fue una charla me sorprende.

-¡Tú! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Ichijou?- Dijo Rina apuntándole con un dedo, donde un pequeño aura de destrucción estaba rezumando. Incluso con ellas frente a él, su disposición sonriente no cambió, lo que la molestó aún más. -¡No voy a preguntar de nuevo!

-Que miedo, por favor. Como nuestro Señor dijo una vez, nos dio el poder del amor y el autocontrol, no el miedo. Aunque hablar de eso no es algo positivo para un demonio.- Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, y le dispararon! Una vez más se vio envuelto en una niebla negra antes de desaparecer, ¡luego reapareció en otra pared! ¡Es demasiado rápido! -Tal vez yo sea el culpable de no explicar las cosas. Por eso, pido disculpas y aliviaré su curiosidad, créanme, el [emperador dragón rojo] está a salvo de ir a un lugar peligroso con mi [longinus]. Sin embargo, no puedo reafirmar tal cosa sobre nuestro cliente. quien pidio tal .

-Sigue hablando [sacerdote de la niebla].- Némesis dijo. Se ve tranquila, pero se puede ver que está exudando una poderosa intención de matar. Son cuatro contra un usuario de [Longinus].

 _-No importa, quiero recuperar a mi [reina]!_ -pensó rina

-¿Qué es este 'trabajo'? ¿Quién es este 'cliente'? ¿Con quién está trabajando?-pregunto nemesis

-Oh, es solo un trabajo que obtuvimos de alguien que no le gusta el [emperador dragón rojo]. Incluso con las súplicas de Lisa, ella nos dio un buen dinero para él, así que tuvimos que cumplir. Esa niña tonta siguió malgastando nuestros ahorros con ramen, era natural .

- _¡Sigue diciendo tonterías! ¿Alguien a quien no le gusta Ichijou lo usó para hacer qué? También dijo algo como Lisa ... Así que no es el [emperador dragón blanco], pero entonces ... ¡¿quién ?!_

-Normalmente no tomamos esas solicitudes, pero luego ella dijo algo sobre cómo encontrar y abrir la barrera a la conferencia, y bueno, nuestra vice líder se emocionó y esas cosas ...

-¿Quiénes son 'ustedes'? ¿A qué grupo perteneces, sacerdote?- Preguntó Némesis.

-Por supuesto. Qué grosero de mi parte, permítame presentarme correctamente esta vez. ¡Mi nombre es Adolf Medici , del [Equipo Weiß]!

-El ... [Equipo Weiß]?

* * *

 **parte 4**

ubicación desconocida, en algún lugar de europa cierto castaño se encontraba gritando

-Gaaaaaaaah!

¡BOOM!

-¡Mierda!- ichijou maldijo después de aterrizar en un lugar desconocido. ¡Qué demonios ahora! ¡Las cosas solo están empeorando! Primero la invasión, luego algo me alejó de mis amigos, y ahora ... ¡Aquí estoy, en un lugar desconocido en medio de la nada! ¡Qué es este lugar, de todos modos! Parece una iglesia que vi en la televisión una vez, pero aquí todo está roto. Todas las cruces y estatuas están rotas, y honestamente, hay algo bastante extraño en este lugar.

[SOCIO, PUEDO RECORDAR ESTE SENTIMIENTO! ¡Parece que fuiste atrapado por el [longinus][dimensión perdida]!] -Draig dijo. [Dimensión perdida], la "niebla de la extinción"(zekkiri), uno de los 18 [Longinus] que tiene la capacidad de transportar cualquier cosa bajo el deseo del usuario.

 _-Aun así, esto no explica por qué estoy aquí. ¿Alguna idea?_

-[Si tuviera que adivinar, compañero. EN LA PEOR HIPOTESIS ... ESTE NO ES UN LUGAR ALEATORIO, SINO UN ARENA.]

-Arena ... ¡Tengo una sensación de anuncio sobre es ...!

 **-** [¡CUIDADO!] -El dragón lo interrumpió cuando sintió que algo venía. ¡Más rápido que cualquier cosa que haya visto, un torpedo de luz masivo vino en dirección a ichijou! el cual fue lo suficientemente rápido como para bloquearlo con [Ix], pero una vez que tuvo contacto, explotó en un espectáculo de luces, y luego una columna en blanco ascendió al cielo, mientras el estaba volando contra una de las paredes, perdiendo la chaqueta de su traje y mis zapatos!

-¡Que demonios!

-[SOCIO, ¿ESTAS BIEN ?! ¡MANTÉNTE ENFOCADO!]

-¡Si lo se!- Salto lejos a la tierra donde originalmente estaba, luego se volteo hacia donde vino esa explosión de energía sagrada. Esto no fue un ataque ordinario. Esto fue mucho peor que cualquier cosa que hayan lanzado contra el. Escucho el sonido de pasos que venían por allí, y una silueta de algo apareció en la puerta de la iglesia.

-Te subestimé, dragón rojo. Tienes el poder para derrotar a mi precioso Rei.- Escucho de la sombra, y al llegar a la luz, vio una nueva figura, una mujer alta, hermosa y madura, de largo cabello blanco, ojos azules fríos y piel tan clara que brilla. Sin embargo, las cosas más impresionantes sobre ella estaban en su espalda, tenía seis pares de alas angelicales tan negras como el abismo que venían de su espalda y un aura sagrada tan brillante que parecía un sol.

- _¡Esta sensación otra vez! Es probable que mis sentidos del diablo van a toda marcha. Esta señora, este ángel, es mi enemigo natural. ¡Si no tengo cuidado, ella será mi muerte!_

-Pero este error no se repetirá, por lo tanto ... Prepárate para morir.

-¿Q-quién eres? ¿Eres ... también un [fugitivo de miyama]?- Pregunto el levantando [Ix] hacia ella y preparándose para usar el [Balance Breaker.]- _Ella dijo algo acerca de derrotar a su 'precioso Rei', así que es solo una corazonada. Aun así, recuerdo que Sarah-san solo dijo que solo había cinco fugitivos más Suruga-chan.-_ En lugar de responder, ella sacó una espada de luz. -¡No lo volveré a preguntar, maldita sea! **[** ¡ **BALANCE -...]!**

-[G- Gertrude ...?!]- El escucho desde el interior de su [arte sagrado], que fue suficiente para ponerlo desequilibrado.

- _Ophelia-san ?!-_ ¿Hah? Gertrud -...?!- En ese instante de vacilación, el ángel blandió su espada de luz, y con ese simple movimiento, una ráfaga de viento completamente destructiva sopló contra el, ¡los escombros lo golpearon desde todas las direcciones y lo hicieron volar unos metros! ¡En otro destello, ese ángel apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos justo delante de el, agitando su espada de luz!, lo bloqueo usando [Ix], ¡pero luego ella le dio una patada en el estómago y lo lanzó contra una pared! Tosió sangre- maldita sea- ¡y solo ahora se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse! ¡lo tiró tan fuerte que lo pegué a la pared! -¡Mierda! -Miro hacia adelante cuando sintió que un inmenso poder crecía, ¡y la vio apuntando un misil de luz masivo hacia el!

-No sé cómo sabes mi nombre, pero supongo que no importa.- Ella dijo, su poder de luz crece y crece! ¡necesita salir de allí, necesita despegarse y escapar! Si esa cosa le impacta, esta jodido! ¡Ni siquiera quedará una jota!

- _¡Maldición! ¡Necesito ese poder ahora! ¡ [rompe balance]¡_ _[rompe balance]¡_ _[rompe balance]¡_ _[rompe balance]¡_

-Como demonio, paga por tus pecados, [emperador dragón rojo]. ¡Por herir el único recuerdo de mi querida hermana, pere -...!

VUPT!

-Hmmmm ...!- Estaba tan ocupado tratando de alcanzar el [Balance Breaker], que no noto cuando un grito ahogado resonó en todo el lugar. Toda la luz allí también se detuvo repentinamente, así que el volví hacia ese ángel cuyo nombre es Gertrude, solo para verla luchando ... ¿Con la chaqueta de ichijou? Sí, ella tenia ese blazer oscuro todo enrollado en su cara, y no fue solo a su manera, se movió como si estuviera vivo y la arrastraba hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha.

- _¿Qué día es ESTE?_

 **-** [¡SOCIO, ESA ES SU OPORTUNIDAD!]- Ddraig rugió dentro de su cabeza. Espeto de vuelta, él tiene razón! Respiro hondo y, pronto, dejo que esa aura cálida y violenta lo dominara. ¡Las garras que cubren sus pies y manos, las escamas de dragón que se extienden por todo su cuerpo como una armadura y luego el casco del [emperador dragón rojo] ! ¡Rompió la grieta en el camino, todo el lugar temblando ahora temblando ante el poder!

[ROMPE BALANCE DEL DRAGÓN GALES](WELSH DRAGÓN BALANCE BREAKER)

[BOOSTED GEAR:SCALEMAIL!](ARMADURA DEL EMPERADOR DRAGÓN ROJO)

-¡WOoooOOOOooooOOOOoooh ...!- Y sin un segundo de vacilación, ¡usé los propulsores en su espalda para estallar y atacar a ese ángel! El impacto fue intenso, se creó un pequeño cráter en el lugar donde se encontraba y su cuerpo cayó volando hasta que se encontró con el otro lado de la iglesia. Por extraño que parezca, al parecer, el Blazer se fue volando antes de que también pudiera ser tomado, y en su lugar se deslizó hasta que llegó a los hombros de ichijou, donde se envolvió en él, como una especie de capa. -Oi, en serio, ¿qué demonios pasa con esa chaqueta? Parece que está vivo ...

-[PUEDO SENTIR A ALGUNA ALGUNA CLASE DE PODER QUE VIENE DE ÉL. Específicamente, algo de un enlace entre él y ese primer ministro]

 _-Si Tiene sentido para Ddraig eso significa que tiene sentido para mí. Pero no importa, esto me salvó, así que confiaré en eso por ahora._ -Luz, esas alas negras esparcieron su luz por toda la iglesia, mientras ella descendía de su lugar al suelo. ichijou preparo su Espada contra ella. - _Lo que pienses, Ophelia-san, desafortunadamente ella es mi enemiga ahora. No puedo retroceder._

-[Yo ... entiendo ...]

-Truco sucio. Me disgusta. Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que derrotaste a mi querida Rei aunque es más fuerte que tú. [emperador dragón rojo], eres escoria.

- _Ella sigue diciendo que "Querida Rei", realmente está empezando a ponerme de los nervios. -_ ella de nuevo convocó una espada de luz con sus manos, así que el agarro el mango de la suya para otro posible choque. Ella escupió, caminando hacia mí.

-Prepárate para morir, [emperador dragón rojo]. Como mensajero de Dios, abraza tus pecados y muere por mis manos ...

-Adelante, perra. Todavía hay varios pecados que quiero probar ...

-¡pequeño insolente ...!

VUPT!

-Huh ...?!- Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, cuando estaba a punto de dar otro paso, algo pareció de repente de la nada y golpeo algo justo al lado de sus pies. ¡ era un Kunai! ¡Dio un paso atrás y, en otro segundo, una lluvia desciende de los cielos! ¡Rápidamente retrocedió varias veces, tratando de deshacerse de las armas en su dirección, hasta que estuvo contra una pared, y se vio obligada a usar su espada para deshacerse de todos los cuchillos contra ella! -¿Qué ... qué truco es este?

-Si alguien mata a este imbécil de manera fría y sin corazón ...- Un fuerte viento soplaba en dirección ichijou, y de repente vio hojas volando en todas direcciones cuando un mini tornado tomó forma frente a ichijou. Al final, el polvo se asentó, y de él, el pelo plateado, el uniforme escolar todo abotonado y los ojos dorados penetrantes. ¡Élla está aquí! -... ¡Seré yo!

-¡Ren! Pero ... ¡¿Cómo estás aquí ?! ¡¿Qué demonios pasó ?!-ichijou pregunto, mientras limpiaba su ropa y giraba la cabeza para mirarla de reojo. ella se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé exactamente, pero cuando vi que una niebla negra te alcanzaba, me lancé y también fui arrastrado. Si tengo que adivinar, fue algo como el [Arte Sagrado] de [Dimensión Perdida]-. Dijo, volviéndose hacia adelante.

 _-Entonces tal vez tienes razón, Ddraig, fue por [Dimension Lost], pero la pregunta que no se calla es, ¿por qué ese ángel caído quiere tanto mi cabeza?_ -se volvieron hacia el ángel, y ella frunció el ceño, rezumando intención de matar.

-Tch, para haber jurado lealtad a Dios y a los Ángeles, Adolf no puede hacer un trabajo decente para ninguno de nosotros.- Ella murmuró para sí misma. Luego se volvió hacia ellos y sus ojos se agudizaron peligrosamente. Ella sacó ahora dos espadas de luz. -No importa, sé uno, dos, incluso mil personas protegiéndote, no escaparás de mi ira, [emperador dragón rojo] ...

-Oh, confía en mí. Soy suficiente.- Ren dijo con un movimiento de su muñeca, donde chasqueó los dedos con el pulgar. , esa fue una gran línea. Se volvió hacia íchijou y, sacando un Kunai, se quedó a su lado. -Ichijou, no creo que nos deje escapar tan fácilmente, por lo que la única alternativa es lidiar con ella, luego podemos volver a la academia Kuoh.

-Sí, tomaste las palabras de mi boca.- Contesto de vuelta, preparando [Ix] mientras la capa alrededor de su hombro no dejaba de temblar de emoción. - _Realmente no sé por qué estoy aquí con ella, pero tengo una misión que cumplir, ¡y ella no será la que me detenga!_ -¡Bien, entonces! ¡Ren, vámonos! ¡[Dragón galés], todo el poder!

 **-** [¡POR SUPUESTO!]

-Lucha ... Muy lamentable. ¡Muere y paga por tus pecados, [emperador dragón rojo]!

-¡Vamos, Ichijou!

-En camino, Ren!

[¡AUMENTAR!]

* * *

 **y así concluye el capitulo, antes que nada esto no es una calca de la reunión de jefes del volumen 4, es muy diferente, era obvio desde el principio que las cosas no iban a ir en paz desde un principio, ahora la situación esta dividida por un lado tenemos a ren y ichijou peleando con gertrude y luego esta los problemas con la invasión de los hijos del [rey vampiro] en la academia kuoh, y como no agreguemos los comodines que son annie acompañada de mukuro y el [equipo weiB], por cierto weiB se lee como "weiss" y D^2xD^2 se lee como "dii two dii two", por ahora hasta el siguiente capitulo**

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios:**

 **KNFD.E:** si lo se yo también quería que el volumen 9 durara mas pero como dije estoy corto de tiempo y deseaba iniciar el volumen 10 lo mas pronto posible,y si ya me leí el volumen 25 y también me leí el primer volumen de shin DxD y solo puedo decir que ishibumi la hizo en grande, un final de un etapa y un comienzo de otra mas épicos y dignos que pudo hacer hecho, ni siquiera se por donde empezar por el 25

-nuevos longinus, siempre supe desde el volumen 12 que tarde o temprano veríamos nuevas "armas que destruyen dioses", de hecho desde ese entonces yo ya considera la visión prohibida de balor y los artesa sagrados de vitra como parte de los futuros longinus, es una pena que solo gasper allá sido reconocido como uno, siempre he pensado que saji tiene mucho por dar, es por eso que le di el conjunto de vitra en este fic, ahora solo me resta ver de que son capazas la "incomparable corana del abismo sin igual" y la "maquina mundial del príncipe imperial"

-la llegada de denpachi, otro elemento inesperado, kanzaki mitsuya el "humano mas peligro que existe", "aquel que se hace pasar por dios", el "destructor de la historia", la "primera oscuridad", "un cuagulo de resentimiento viviente", "el karma humano personificado",este personaje de todos es el mas grande misterio, y solo me deja preguntas que necesitan respuestas ¿quien es el, quienes son XxX"el beso que cruza el universo", de donde viene, cual es us relaci{on con los dioses ExE, de donde saco 2 longinus?

-hades y su plan de paz, hades y los dioses infernales estan demostrando ser villanos finales dignos de DxD, ni rizevim y ninguna mierda de la brigada del caos les llega a los talones, ya sea en nivel de amenaza o en motivaciones ellos me parecen increíbles, sin mencionar al ejercito de demonios en masa donde tenemos a el hijo bastardo del oppai dragón, DxD, baalberith, honestamente no se que sera de este personaje solo espero que verrine se nos sume al haren de issei

si tuviera que buscarle un a queja al volumen 25 o al quinto arco en general seria el hecho de que estuvo demasiado cargado, como que ishibumi quería terminar las cosas rápido pero a la vez dejarnos con ganas de mas

sobre shin DxD 1 solo puedo decir que fue nostalgia pura, estoy seguro que muchos que lo lean pensaran que es una calca del primer volumen de DxD pero mas que calca este volumen se siente como el verdadero volumen 1 que ishibumi quería escribir, la única queja que tengo este este volumen pareció ir muy deprisa, bueno tal vez sea solo mi imaginación ya que esta tan emocionado que me lo leí lo mas rápido que pude, por el momento solo esperare la traducción del Dx 4 y de DxD 0 para poder leer las batallas de sairaorg contra cao cao y issei vs sona así cmo la guerra civil demoníaca, pero lo que verdaderamente quiero ahora e toda la información del harem king memorial, es decir 3 dioses malignos hermanos cada uno mas fuerte de trihexa eso simplemente me voló la cabeza, soy yo oo ishibumi esta perdiendo el rumbo de los niveles de poder, por que una cosa es ver que ahora todos los compañeros de issei son clase suprema o mas y una cosa muy diferente es que me traigas una triple amenaza que hace ver a ophis y gran rojo como niños de primaria

* * *

 **nuevos personajes**

 **Nosferatu Black(** _ノスフェラト・ブラック;_ Nōsuferāto burakku **)**

 **raza:** vampiro de sangre pura

 **alias:** su majestad"heika"(por sus subditos), chupasangre(por cohen), dios de los vampiros(auto-proclamando/titulo inmerecido), mocoso malcriado(por balor)

 **cabello:** plata grisaceo

 **ojos:** rojos

 **afiliaciones:** facción tepes(anteriormente), imperio vampiro(rey vampiro)

 **clasificación:** rey vampiro

 **equipo:** devorador de la oscuridad

 **familia**

gasper balor(antiguo maestro)

laura hellsing(hermana)

desmond hellsing(cuñado)

sabina black(esposa)

esther hellsing(sobrino)

annabelle hellsing(sobrina)

sheridan black(hijo)

wilhelmina black(hija)

 **personalidad:** Como cualquier vampiro, Nosferatu es condescendiente y arrogante hacia otras razas como los demonios y los ángeles, llamándolos respectivamente murciélagos y palomas, una actitud que se extiende incluso a sus propios parientes, considerándose a sí mismo como el dios de los vampiro por ser el vampiro más fuerte del momento, y aceptando participar en una conferencia de paz y pactar con las Tres Facciones solo para que pueda mostrar a la nueva generación de Vampiros que han llegado tan bajo para pedir ayuda a "Otras razas".

Las únicas personas que él considera iguales son su esposa Sabine y su primer ministro Desmond, que tratan a sus hijos como basura. Nosferatu es ciertamente muy orgulloso, pero debido a eso, es muy fácil de manipular, ya que actúa solo para alcanzar mayor gloria para sí mismo.

 **apariencia:** A pesar de haber vivido varios cientos de años hasta el punto, él llama "niños" a Cohen Lucifer e Israel . Nosferatu mantiene una apariencia bastante juvenil de un hombre de mediana edad, alto, con cabello y barba grises, ojos plateados y labios negros

Dado que su cuerpo es bastante grande en comparación con otros vampiros, Nosferatu no puede usar ropa realmente noble, ya que en su lugar usa conjuntos de ropa especialmente hechos en tonos de negro. Como cualquier otro vampiro, le falta una sombra y un reflejo.

 **historia:** Nosferatu es el único hijo de la facción del decimo Rey de los Tepes, nacido durante la paz momentánea ante de el Casí Apocalipsis.

No se sabe mucho sobre su pasado, solo que, después de la casi extinción de la raza de vampiros y el nacimiento del Nuevo Imperio Vampiro, mató a todos los demás jefes de las facciones de Carmilla y Tepes, despu{es de que el dios vampiro Gasper Balor abandonara su puesto y se proclamó a sí mismo como el líder más nuevo de la facción Vampiro, y fue justo después, en busca de nuevos miembros para su imperio.

 **curiosidades**

-La apariencia de black se basa en Lancer / Vlad de Fate / series.

-Nosferatu lleva el nombre de la película alemana " Nosferatu ", aunque el nombre del propio Vampiro, basado en el Conde Drácula, es el Conde Orlok . "Nosferatu" es el término que sustituye a "vampiro" en la película.

-técnicamente el verdadero lider de la facción vampiro seria el dios maligno balor pero ya que de forma a sus contemporáneos este se retiro eso dejo a nosferatu como el lider de los vampiros


	53. Brillantez x Batalla

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, continuemos con esta conferencia de guerra**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]/{hola}=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **legado BxB: brillantez y batalla**

 **parte 1**

japon, kuoh, academia kuoh, viejo edifico

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Así que un ángel caído, por alguna razón, contacta a este [equipo Weiß] para que ella pueda terminar con Ichijou ella misma?! ¡Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido! Incluso si lo piensas como mi [reina], ¿por qué apuntarte solo a él? Un ángel buscándolo ... Sé que hay algo más que eso, pero no puedo pensar en nada ahora, ¡solo que él está en peligro!_ -grito berolina gremory en su mente tras recibir esa información

-¿Ichijou Tsukino fue capturado solo para que un ángel pudiera cumplir algo de una venganza sobre él?- Némesis dijo de tras oir lo que ese sacerdote, Adolf, solo se explicó para asegurarse de que lo que escucho es correcto, y luego asintió con una sonrisa. Hay algo bastante inquietante en ese tipo, y no solo porque se viste como su enemigo natural.

-Esto es correcto, sí, señora Nemesis del clan Gremory. A pesar de mi posición como hombre de Dios, tuve que convencer a mis compañeros de equipo para que aceptaran su oferta de tales cosas. Muy problemático, de hecho.- Dijo en un tono más bajo que mezclaba burla y genuino desprecio, lo que hizo hervir la sangre de rina por alguna razón. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Akatsuki la hizo bajar la cabeza mientras Serena daba un paso adelante, haciendo que el sacerdote volviera sus ojos negros hacia ella. -¿Algo para agregar a nuestra conversación, Serena Sitri? Se disculpa, pero nuestro contrato con la señorita Gertrude nos prohíbe hablar sobre ella y el paradero del [emperador dragón rojo].

-No exactamente. Pero me preguntaba una cosa, ¿está el [emperador dragón blanco] por aquí en alguna parte?- Preguntó Serena, lo que enloqueció al sacerdote con sorpresa, luego abrió una sonrisa aún más salvaje. Eso no es bueno, no es bueno en absoluto! Se rascó la mejilla y abrió la boca, pero luego Serena-chan vuelve a preguntar-No, aún mejor, ¿la [emperatriz dragón blanco] sabe dónde está Ichijou-kun? ¿Tiene acceso a él o algo así, incluso más cerca que nosotros?

-Agudo como se esperaba, señora Serena del clan Sitri. Sir Arthuria dijo que los demonios de su familia son una de las herramientas más afiladas de su cajón.- Él sonrió y se rió con una mano en sus labios. ¿Cómo sabe tanto sobre ellos, y la pregunta de Serena, ahora está jugando con fuego? ¡Rina dio un paso hacia adelante con un puño de [poder de la destrucción]!

-¡Responde a la pregunta de Serena-chan, sacerdote!- Le declaro, pero no reacciono, solo otra estúpida sonrisa y risita. - _Ugh ~! Sé que todavía puede desviar todos nuestros ataques con su [Dimensión Perdida]( Niebla de la Extinción], pero tal vez si puedo concentrarme lo suficiente ..._ -Al final, el [sacerdote de la niebla] suspira y levanta las manos en el aire en una actitud de blasé .

-Bien, está bien, podríamos estar en un callejón sin salida, pero para evitar más detrimentos, responderé la pregunta-. Dijo en un tono más bajo, más dulce, que no me engañó a nadie en lo más mínimo. Un segundo, en un segundo abre uno de sus ojos, y la sonrisa en su rostro se vuelve más oscura. -De hecho, es posible que la señorita Lisa no sepa el paradero del actual [Emperador Dragón Rojo], pero necesita que un pequeño error de él para que sepa exactamente dónde.

-...!

BAM!

Todo lo que necesitó fue una pequeña explosión para despertar a rina de su pequeño ensueño, cortesía de Nemesis, quien arrojó otra esfera de [poder de la destrucción] al sacerdote, y una vez que el polvo se despejó, ya no estaba allí.

- _¡¿Qué significa eso?! El hakuryuukou, Lisa o algo así, no sabe dónde está Ichijou, pero si él da un paso en falso, ¿ella lo sabrá? ¡Esto es mucho peor que simplemente malo! ¡Necesito encontrarlo, necesito ayudarlo, necesito ...!_

-Rina, ¿a dónde crees que vas?- La voz de Némesis hizo eco en la cabeza de Rina cuando llego a la puerta. Tan fría, tan robótica. Tiene miedo de darse la vuelta y verla, pero su cuerpo lo hizo de todos modos por instinto. En el momento en que rina se dio la vuelta y miro a su hermana mayor, se encontro con agudos ojos morados y rasgados que la miraban como cuchillos, pero sus manos agarran firmemente la puerta que conduce al exterior. Nemesis frunce el ceño, y Rina trago y aprieto los dientes. -Conoces el ejercicio, Rina. Estamos sirviendo como guardaespaldas de los [Reyes Demonios], uno de ellos es nuestro propio padre. Además, el edificio está bajo ataque, y si otro de nosotros abandona esta sala, todo lo que les sucede aquí. nos sucederá, te sucederá. Además, el sacerdote era demasiado vago sobre el paradero de Ichijou, no sabemos dónde está en absoluto.

-Némesis ...- Rina dijo por lo bajo mientras tragaba una vez más, mirando la columna de luz que cubre a los cuatro miembros de esa Reunión que todos esperaban. - _Realmente, realmente quiero dejar este lugar, realmente quiero buscar a Ichijou y ayudarlo, pero Nemesis es ... ¿Y qué pasa si ... Eso vuelve a pasar? Ah ~! ¡No lo sé!_ -los ojos de nemesis se vuelven más fríos, haciéndola soltar la puerta y dar un paso atrás dentro de la habitación una vez más, dirigiéndome al lado de Shiranui. Miro a Némesis de nuevo, y ella la baja todavía.

¡DRIP! DRIP!

alrededor de la habitación, y mirando hacia abajo, ven gotas de sangre que salen de las manos de Némesis. ella tiene la cabeza baja.

-Sé que es doloroso, pero tendrás que retirarte esta vez. Ir a ciegas de nuevo ... Es una tontería.

-Nemesis...-Rina aprieta sus dientes.- _Ah! ¡Esto es tan complicado! Tengo muchas ganas de escapar y encontrar a Ichijou, ¡pero Nemesis tiene razón! ¡Si algo sucede aquí, será culpa de los demonios! Y otro golpe de ese tipo, durante una conferencia de paz, no menos, ¡será realmente malo! Maldición, ¿por qué el [emperador dragón blanco] tiene que estar aquí? ¡Por qué es ésto tan complicado! Solo quiero...!_ -De repente, escucho ruidos robóticos y extravagantes, así que rina miro en una dirección, ¡es serena, y está escribiendo en su teléfono! ¡¿Que demonios?!

-Serena, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo en el nombre Dios?- Shiranui pregunta qué es lo que todos allí se preguntan en voz alta, mientras Serena termina su mensaje y un efecto de sonido rápido y bastante lindo

BLIP!

Proviene de dicho teléfono. Serena entonces sonríe.

-Bueno, si no podemos encontrar a nuestro pequeño dragón, bien podríamos pedir una ayuda, ¿verdad?- Ella dice con su lengua sobresaliendo en travesura. No lo entienden, Rina se apoyo un poco en su teléfono, y luego retrocedió un paso para ver el nombre en su teléfono, ¡el nombre del receptor de ese mensaje!

- _¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?! De todas las personas, ella lo contactará a El?_

* * *

 **parte 2**

algún lugar de Europa, ruina de una iglesia

la batalla entre ichijou y ren en contra del ángel caído gertrude continua

...

...

¡ZOOM! ¡ZOOM! ¡ZOOM!

¡Rápida! ¡Ella es demasiado rápida! ¡Incluso cuando sus alas negras como el abismo dejan varias imágenes posteriores de su oscuridad trazando un camino detrás de ella, todavía no pueden ver sus movimientos muy bien! [Ix] tiembla en las manos de ichijou y reacciona como loca cada vez que se enfrenta a las espadas de luz de gertrude, e incluso con Ren actuando como una distracción, ichijou no puede evitar sus defensas en absoluto, ¡y ninguna de las artes ninja de Ren es suficiente para arañar su piel!

- _Gertrude ... ¿Quién demonios es esta perra?_

 **-[Arte ninja: creación de barro](ninpo: doro no sozo)**!- Ren hace algunas señales de mano y luego patea el suelo con un solo pie, creando un camino de barro denso y completamente oscuro debajo de sus pies. ¡ Gertrude, que estaba chocando co ichijou en el aire, aterriza allí mismo, haciendo que sus pies se atasquen en el suelo! ¡Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, ya que ichijou uso los propulsores en su espalda para aumentar su velocidad en su dirección! -¡Ichijou, ahora!

-¡En eso!- Con [Ix] en sus manos y yendo a gran velocidad contra ella, listo para atacar con todo lo que tiene. ¡Lo que pasa, pasa! Vamos, vamos a terminar esto de inmediato! Toma est ...!

 _'onee-sama, te amo!'_

...

...

- _Eh ...?_

-Eh, demasiado lento.- Solo fue por un segundo. Por un segundo, algo dentro de la cabeza de ichijou le susurró algo, y cuando volvió en si, perdió el control de [Ix], sus propulsores ya no funcionaban, y algo muy cálido y brillante, aunque terriblemente siniestro, venía directamente hacia el. . -Muere.

-Eh ...?

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Ichijou ?!- Pero la luz se escapó de su vista en el momento en que sintió que algo rápido lo alejaba de ella. Sin embargo, la luz fue suficiente para abollar el casco de la [armadura de escamas]. Cayo, aterrizo en el suelo y luego se alejo del peligro. Antes de darse cuenta, algo golpeó su cara expuesta en el casco. Fue Ren, quien está justo encima de el! -¡¿Qué demonios fue eso ?! ¡¿Eres estúpido o algo así ?! ¡Podrías haber muerto!

-¿Q-qué?- le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de que todavía estaba en medio de una pelea, haciéndole empujar a Ren a un lado y ponerse de pie contra el ángel caído, que se liberó del suelo embarrado y materializó otro dúo de espadas de luz, el agarre volviendo a íchijou. Ren hace otras señales de mano y saca otro juego de estrellas ninja y cuchillos de sus bolsillos, todos ellos Chispeantes con pequeñas chispas de electricidad.

-Como sea, solo sigue mi ejemplo, abriré un camino y luego terminarás con [Ix].- Ella dice, todos los relámpagos en sus armas hacen eco de un chirrido en la iglesia vacía y solitaria. Ichijou asintió con la cabeza y apunto su espada a ese ángel.- _Sí, él está contando conmigo, ¡es hora de acabar con ella!_

 _'Ofelia, sabes lo que Israel piensa de ti con ese humano. Por favor ten cuidado...'_

...

...

- _A-Ah ... ¿Otra vez? ¿Que esta pasando?_

-¡No te distraigas, Ichijou! ¡Eres el único que puede matarla!- Ren lo llama, así que vuelve a la realidad y la sigue contra Gertrude. El ángel caído también viene a ells, ¡y por eso ichijou toma la iniciativa de enfrentar a [Ix] contra sus dos espadas de luz! Las chispas vuelan por todas partes cuando [Ix] lo protege y exuda poder demoníaco para contrarrestar el aura sagrada de sus armas de luz, y después de unos segundos de lucha, saltan el uno del otro y ella le lanza una lanza de luz. ¡Pero luego, desde detrás de ella, Ren lanza sus armas ninja hacia ella! Gertrude usa sus alas para protegerse, pero la electricidad que corría sobre las armas pasó a ella, ¡y luego brilló en un espectáculo de luces! -¡Ahora! ¡No será suficiente! ¡Ichijou, mátala!

Ichijou aprieta los dientes y salta en su dirección de nuevo, ya que poco a poco la electricidad que corría sobre ella se desvanecería y la luz volvería a sus ojos.

- _¡No tengo mucho tiempo! Estoy justo frente a ella, ¡solo necesito usar Ix y terminar con este ángel! ¡Vamos, una buena_ [luna del dragón carmesí] justo en su cara! Vamos, [Boosted Gea -...!

 _'Lo haré ... lo protegere. Te lo prometo, mi querida hermana ... '_

-Ah ...?- Y vuelve a fallar, el agarre de su espada se escapa de sus manos, y un paso en falso cuando esas voces resonantes no se detienen dentro de su cabeza. - _¿Por qué, por qué no puedo hacer esto?-_ Una vez que Gertrude vuelve a sus sentidos, todas sus alas se extienden por el lugar, desatando un aura sagrada y brillando como verdaderas y claras estrellas, ¡solo en un segundo más tarde esas alas desatan una frenética barrera de cortes en todas partes! ¡la [armadura de escamas] no pudo quitarle mucho, ya que se rompe cuando lo envían volando! Sin embargo, mientras volaba, el voi la imagen de Ren, también víctima de tal ataque, con cortes y moretones en todo su cuerpo, volando hasta que chocó contra una pared y se derrumbó, ¡todos los escombros cayeron sobre ella! -REN ...!

su mano trata de alcanzar su cuerpo caído, pero es golpeado en el suelo duro, haciéndolo rodar lejos de él cuando [Ix] también escapa de su agarre y golpea una pared, afortunadamente la capa alrededor de sus hombros ayuda suavizando el golpe, tosiendo Poco de sangre de su boca.

- _Ugh ... no puedo ... moverme._ -su cuerpo cae hacia adelante, y [Ix] cae justo a su lado. su visión es borrosa y no puedo mover su cuerpo. Ve su espada solo un puñado a su lado, así que trata de alcanzarla con la mano, la capa me ayuda a arrastrarme hacia ella y la alcanzo lentamente, pero cuando intenté agarrar su arma, un pie descendió sobre el, pisando fuerte su mano! -m-mierda ...

-De hecho patético. Matarte estaría desprovisto de cualquier mérito o crédito, excepto por el dulce sabor de la venganza.- Oyo una voz por encima de el, pateando a [Ix] con otro pie. Ve una mano que lo alcanza, y luego lo agarra por el cuello, levantándolo del suelo hasta que pude ver la luz de sus ojos, brillando con puro odio y desprecio contra el.

- _¿Por qué? ¿Porqué es eso?_ -Intenta agarrar sus manos, pero esta demasiado débil para hacer algo. Gertrude vuelve a parpadear con puro odio, y convoca de su mano una lanza de luz, apuntándola contra el pecho de ichijou.

-Este es tu fin, [Emperador Dragón Rojo]. Ante una derrota tan humillante, te concederé una última petición, ¿alguna última palabra?

-¿p-por qué ...? Si no puedo escapar de esto, esto es lo único que quiero saber ahora.- Ella parpadea, bajando la lanza de luz contra el, un pequeño zumbido se escapa de sus labios, ya que no sabe lo que quise decir. El aprieto mis dientes. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¡¿Qué diablos te hice? ¿Cuál es tu ... ¡¿Tu relación con ese Bastardo Miyama ?! ¡¿Qué te pasa al lado de ese imbécil ?!

-...- Ella no dice nada, arrojando una pequeña sombra de su flequillo en sus ojos, mientras su aura sagrada se vuelve oscura, asesina, Entonces sus labios comienzan a moverse. -Imperdonable...

-Eh ...?- No podía escucharla bastante bien, pero nada más venía de ella. ¡En cambio, ella siguió adelante y perforó el hombro de ichijou con su lanza! - _Ah! ¡Quema! La lanza de luz!-_ ¡La herida se siente como si estuviera quemando su carne, y su sangre está hirviendo dentro de su brazo! -¡Duele! **GYAAAAAAAAAAAH** ~ ...!

-¡Imperdonable! ¡Tu puro desprecio contra mi precioso Rei es **imperdonable** !- ¡ella lo lanzó hacia arriba y luego lo echó hasta que golpeo una pared! ¡Afortunadamente, la caída después fue suficiente para recuperarlo y esta vez al menos pudo resistir un poco! Uso todas sus energías para sacar esa lanza de luz de su hombro, arrojándola o alejándola, ¡pero ni siquiera pudo contrarrestarla cuando una nueva andanada de lanzas cayó sobre el, mientras las esquivaba con un clavo! -¡Maldito seas, maldito seas, [Emperador Dragón Rojo] ! ¡Tienes una pequeña idea de lo que ha pasado mi precioso Rei! Todo el sufrimiento, todo el dolor, toda la miseria que tuvo que enfrentar para vengarse de él que lo hizo sufrir, solo para ser arruinado por USTED!

-...- ichijou se escondió debajo de algunos escombros, conteniendo la respiración cuando ella comenzó a lanzar más y más lanzas de luz en direcciones aleatorias y cortó todo lo que tenía a la vista con sus espadas de luz, poco a poco rodeando a su frenético yo.- _Así que ella está realmente relacionada con ese bastardo de Miyama, ella sabe sobre su historia. Aun así, ¿por qué yo? ¡¿Por qué ella pensó en todo este trabajo solo para mí ?!_

-¡¿Quién eres tú para poner fin a todas sus esperanzas y sueños de venganza ?! Después de todos los problemas por los que pasó, ¿no podrías simplemente morir por su idea ?!- Ella grita ahora sin sentido, el armamento luminico se vuelve loco y en todas partes excepto en íchijou.

 _-¡Necesito encontrar a [Ix], necesito luchar contra ella!_ \- Echo un vistazo a una pequeña niña entre los escombros, y perdida entre los escombros y las rocas, allí estaba su espada, brillando bajo la luz de la luna. Un pie la patea, así que rodo escondido bajo la basura mientras las palabras de gertrude siguen haciendo eco dentro de la iglesia abandonada, ¡las armas de luz destruyen todo!

-¡¿Quién eres tú para privarlo de su venganza? ¡¿Cómo puedes considerarte de cualquier valor para destruir la tan esperada conclusión de su búsqueda ?! ¡ **NO PUEDES COMPRENDER A SU DOLOR! ¡NO PUEDES ALCANZAR LA IMPORTANCIA DE SU PREGUNTA!**

- _Escuche esa mierda antes, ella está soltando las mismas cosas que solía hacer Miyama.-_ Trato de no prestar mucha atención a sus palabras, todavía buscando su espada a través de los huecos del lugar oculto. sus ojos escaneaban el lugar tan rápido como podían, ¡cuando vio de nuevo a [Ix] reflejando la luz de la luna sobre ellos! Pero luego

¡BAM!

otra explosión a su lado, que lo hizo rodar, y antes de darse cuenta, Gertrude estaba con su intensión de matar apuntándole, ya que no podía ocultarse más.

-Él es el último recuerdo de ella, es el último recuerdo de ella ... El que más amo. Es todo para mí, así que mi trabajo es destruir cualquier motivo de su tristeza.- Ella dice convocando otra lanza de luz. Ella la lanza contra íchijou, mientras el se aleja para escapar de el nuevo aluvión de armas luminicas. Sin embargo, ella es mucho más rápida que el, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando pensó que podía escapar de ella, le pisa el pecho, clavándolo al suelo, ahora apuntando una de sus lanzas de luz en su pecho. -... Incluso si es el legendario [emperador dragón rojo] de la dominación ...

- _¿Por qué? ¡Todavía no consigo nada! Ella sigue diciendo esas cosas, ¡porque no tienen ningún sentido! ¿Por qué sigo escuchando esos ecos en mi cabeza? Y no son voces, sino de ella! ¡Y ahora voy a morir por eso!_ -¡Aprieta los dientes y gimio bajo sus ojos! - _Esto no es explicación suficiente! ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido!-_ ¡Ella tira su lanza de luz hacia atrás y la baja contra el- _! Oh, mierda! ¡No, no puedo morir aquí!_

-Ahora ... ¡Muere, [Emperador Dragón Rojo]!

-¡NO!

¡BAM!

¡DOOOOOOON!

...

* * *

 **parte 3**

...

 _"Ophi! Jake ¡Aqui!"_

 _"¡Espera un momento, Ger! ¡Ya voy!"_

 _"Ger! ¡Ophi! Espérame...!"_

 _-¿Dónde ... dónde estoy ahora?-_ Ichijou solo recuerda haber sostenido la lanza de luz de Gertrude con el [boosted gear], y luego, de repente, apareció un rayo de luz realmente extraño que los cubría a los dos, y ahora ... Esta allí, en medio de la nada, un vasto campo verde. Donde pude ver a tres niños, dos niñas y un niño, jugando. Uno, el niño que era el más pequeño, tenía el cabello blanco brillante y suave y ojos dorados, mientras que la segunda niña más pequeña tenía un tono plateado más largo y oscuro, y, finalmente, la tercera y más alta, la brillante pero corta y blanca cabellera azulada. Todos se ven tan felices. _\- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que ... reconozco a algunos de ellos?_

 _..._

 _"Ofelia ... las advertencias de Israel se están poniendo peligrosas! Sé que estás esperando un bebé, ¡pero debes dejar de ver a ese humano! Nuestro hermano ... No dudará en hacer su trabajo. Incluso contigo de esta manera ..."_

 _"Aun así, Gertrude, tengo que continuar. Enma está haciendo maravillas con sus investigaciones con todo lo que compartimos, y creo que incluso nuestro hermano lo entenderá una vez que hayamos terminado. Imagínate, un mundo donde lo sobrenatural y los humanos puedan coexistir ... "_

Después de otra luz brillante, ahora se ve en una habitación clara y blanca, con nada más que un par de sillas, una mesa con un juego de té y dos figuras sentadas en sus respectivos asientos mientras compartían un momento. ichijou parpadeo un par de veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad, y bajo una inspección más cercana, se quedo sin aliento cuando se dio cuenta de quiénes eran, uno era ese ángel caído Gertrude solo que no era un ángel caído, sus 6 pares de alas angelicales no eran negras como el abismo sino blancas y puras como el cristal y en su cabeza un alo de luz tran brillante como el sol, y la otra era Ophelia, que estaba masajeando su barriga hinchada. _-Así que esto es ... Lo que realmente es. Hay una historia detrás de ellos. Siguen llamándose a sí mismas hermanas, por lo que esto solo puede significar ..._

 _"Muy bien hermana. Creeré en ti "_

 _"Muchas gracias, Gertrude."_

 _"Pero, dime, ¿cuáles son tus planes para nombrar a tu hijo?"_

 _"Oh, Enma sugirió un nombre que me gustó mucho."_

 _"¿De Verdad? ¿Qué? ¿Cuál será el nombre de mi nuevo sobrino?"_

 _"Rei."_

 _..._

 _Y después de otro destello de luz, todo ese escenario desapareció en el brillo, y pronto, después de un parpadeo, todo lo que ichijou ve es lluvia. El cielo oscuro, el suelo fangoso bajo mis pies, y luego las figuras. Cuatro de ellos, todos cubiertos de sombras, con sangre por todas partes. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a eso, pudo verlo. Uno era el cadáver de Ophelia siendo sostenido por ese ángel Gertrude mientras las lágrimas corren por sus ojos que solo reflejan odio puro sus alas estan perdiendo brillo parpadeando entre blanco y negro como un foco dañado. Delante de ella, dos figuras altas y sombrías, que a pesar de ser solo imágenes ichijou podía sentir el frío poder que emanaba de ellos. Tan pesado, tan poderoso, uno que podría reconocer desde lejos, uno es la forma de Cohen, mientras que el otro piel clara, cabello blanco brillante sus ojos son rojos y sus pupilas afiladas como un reptil, viste un abrigo blanco que no esconde para nada su musculatura y en su espalda brotan 6 pares de alas angelicales pero no son las alas blancas de un ángel o las negras de un caído son alas doradas como el oro mas puro envueltas o mas bien liberando llamas rojas sobre su cabeza un alo de luz violeta con un brillo casi negro_

 _"Cómo ... ¿Cómo pudiste matar a tu propia hermana, Israel ?! Incluso si no era tu sangre, Ella tenía sueños ... Ella tenía un hijo ... ¡¿Cómo pudiste haber hecho algo tan horrible ?!"_

 _"Ger, este es el deseo de la [Singularidad], mi clan, [ExE] y todos los lideres de la alianza, esta es la regla de nuestro mundo. Y cualquiera que intente ir en contra de ella ... será eliminado._

 _"Eh, estoy aburrido. Di, Isra, ¿puedo matarla también?"_

 _"Haz lo que quieras, Cohen ..."_

 _"ISRAEEEEEEEEEEEL ...!"_

 _..._

 _"Qu-quien eres? ¿Eres una mala persona también?"_

 _"No, mi preciosa Rei ... soy ... Puedes decir que soy tu ángel guardián."_

 _"¿Mi ángel guardián?"_

 _"Sí ... Y de ahora en adelante ... te cuidaré. Te ayudaré, porque eres mi preciosa Rei ... "_

 _..._

 _"¡REI!_ _¡REI!_ _¡REI!_ _¡REI!_ _¡REI!_ _"_

 _"AHHH, AHHHHH, AHHHHHHH"_

 _"_ _¡REI!_ _¡REI!_ _¡REI!_ _¡REI!_ _¡REI!_ _¡MAS!_ _¡MAS!_ _¡MAS!_ _¡MAS!_ _¡MAS!_ _"_

...

* * *

 **parte 4**

de vuelta a la realidad

 _-¿Qué fue eso?_ -ichijou parpadeo otra vez, y la lanza de luz brillante estaba a solo unos centímetros de su cara. Como antes de ese apagón, su [Boosted Gear] alcanzó y detuvo esa arma de luz, cayendo gotas de sangre por su brazo dragónico y goteando en su cara. Sin embargo, no hay lucha que viene de ello. Por el contrario, un segundo después y esa arma se disipó en un espectáculo de luces, y los brazos de Gertrude cayeron, mientras las sombras aún cubrían su rostro detrás de su flequillo. Por instinto, se arrastro lejos de ella y se levanto listo para otro encuentro. Sin embargo...

-¿Cómo ... cómo lo hiciste?- Oyé que ella le pregunta. No dijo nada, todavía sostiene su [boosted gear] para un posible choque, pero no hubo respuesta de ella, excepto una repetición temblorosa. -Respóndeme, ¿cómo lo hiciste? La [cadena de los corazones](enlace entre almas) de mi hermana ... La habilidad más preciosa .

-Eh ...?- el bajo su postura, solo un poco, para tratar de entender lo que quería decir con eso.- _'Cadenas al corazón'? ¿Se refiere a la habilidad de Ophelia-san de esa época? ¡Todavía no entiendo!_ -Sin embargo, desde la luz de la luna proveniente de las partes rotas de esta iglesia destruida, iluminó su rostro, solo para revelar otra cosa, ella estaba llorando.

-Lo viste, ¿verdad?- Ella dice, parpadeando mientras las lágrimas corren por su rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna.

-Sí, lo vi, tres niños, luego dos mujeres, las cuatro figuras, la muerte, una mujer y un niño, y por ultimo gemidos de placer. ¿Qué fue eso?

-Esas visiones, mis recuerdos ... ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Esa capacidad de unir nuestros corazones pertenece a mi hermana ... ¡Contéstame! ¡¿Cómo lo llevas contigo ?!

-...- Ichijou estaba pérdido de palabras.- _¿Me creería si dijera lo que sé? ¿Que el espíritu de Ophelia-san estaba sellado dentro de [Rhongomiant] y que ahora reside dentro de mi [Boosted Gear]? Por supuesto que no, ¿quién lo haría?_ -Un momento de vacilación, y las oscuras alas de gertrued se mueven brutalmente, ¡y de sus manos llegó otra lanza de luz!

-¡Respóndeme, maldito seas! ¡Si no, descenderé sobre ti castigo divino hasta que la respuesta que estoy buscando sea ...!

-Ofelia ...

-...!- Una palabra simple, un nombre simple. Eso fue suficiente para que ella se detuviera una vez más. Ahora tiene una reacción, y puede tomarla desde allí. La ve apretando los dientes una vez más, así que el respira hondo otra vez y un paso adelante.

-Ophelia ... ¿Es el nombre, verdad? ¿El nombre de tu hermana que amas tanto? ¿La madre ángel de Miyama?- Dice todavía caminando hacia ella mientras ella misma no se mueve ni dice nada.- _Creo que estoy en la zona segura, al menos por ahora._ -Sí, sí sé de ella. La madre ángel de Miyama, asesinada por el [rey demonio] Lucifer. Puede que no creas en mí, pero ella me ayudó en un momento en que no pude evitarlo, llegando más allá de lo que nadie haya alcanzado dentro de mí. No pido nada, y puede que no me creas, pero dime ... ¿Qué es Ophelia-san para ti?

-Entonces ella te ayudó ... Hahah ... típico de ella, incluso a un ... Bastardo como tú.- Desde la luz de la luna y bajo su propio flequillo, vio algo que no creía que pudiera pasar. En medio de las lágrimas, había una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro. Su propia expresión muestra al mismo tiempo felicidad y tristeza. Siente ... algo por ella. -Ella era ... la persona más preciosa para mí ...

-...

-Viste, ¿verdad? Éramos tres, yo, mi hermano adoptivo Jac ... Israel y nuestra hermana mayor Ophelia.- Ella comienza a decir, cada palabra que sale de su boca más pesada que cualquier palabra tiene algún sentido. -mi hermana y yo perdimos a nuestros padres cuando eramos pequeñas, la madre de israel, misha-okaa-san no acogió, nos adopto, vivíamos en paz, vivíamos felices. Incluso con la inminente condena que era la [Bestia del Apocalipsis], Nuestra Hermana Ofelia siempre estaría allí para ayudarnos. Cuando estuviéramos asustados, en las puertas de la desesperación, ella siempre usaba su habilidad especial, [ketten des herzens], para vincular su propio calor con nuestras almas, para que nos sintiéramos seguros y cómodos. Incluso cuando nuestro hermano se convirtió en uno de los serafines y ya no se preocupaba por nosotros, ella extendió su amabilidad hacia él. , para todos. Ella amaba a todos, y todos la amaban de vuelta.

-...

-Pero todo cambió cuando se encontró con ese maldito Miyama.- Y llegamos a la parte amarga, su expresión cambió a una emoción igualmente amarga. -Ella se enamoró de ese monstruo en forma humana, y juntos, planearon revelar el mundo sobrenatural al público humano, afirmando que crearían un mundo sin miedo. Sin miedo a lo desconocido para los humanos, y sin miedo a la infidelidad o la traición de las Divinidades, un llamado mundo de iguales y de alegría, donde los seres, sin importar su raza o educación, todos nos tomamos de las manos y caminamos hacia un futuro perfecto. Era un sueño simple, infantil e impensable. La quise mucho, la seguí y la ayudé a ella ya su maldito Esposo. Pero luego ... ella fue asesinada ... Cohen Alastor, el Lucifer, y nuestro propio hermano mató a mi querida hermana.

- _... es lo mismo que Miyama dijo en ese entonces, la misma historia que Ophelia-san me contó en ese entonces. ¿Qué tipo de mala sangre hay en esta línea de sangre maldita?_

-Miyama se escapó con su hijo y me convertí en un ángel callejero, mi amor por mi hermana me mantuvo con vida. Quería vengarme de Miyama Enma. Quería vengarme de mi propio hermano y del [rey demonio] Lucifer, pero algo vino para ayudarme a superar esto, mi dulce ... Cariño Rei. -Terminó con un suspiro, secándose las lágrimas mientras sacude la cabeza con confianza. Aun así, se derrumbó su propia voluntad un segundo después, y luego baja la cabeza avergonzada. -Lo encontré tan roto, bajo una familia que no es suya, y perseguido por los shikigamis de Enma. Sufrió mucho, mucho peor que yo, porque no tenía a nadie. Así que decidí ... decidí convertirme en su ángel guardián ...incluso si significaba caer ,protegerlo de todo daño y ayudarlo en todo, al igual que mi hermana ayudó a los demás sin siquiera un segundo de vacilación. Él es el último recuerdo, el último recuerdo vivo de mi querida hermana, y así, si lo pierdo o lo entristezco, no tendré nada más. Por eso ... debo mantenerlo feliz, incluso si eso significaba caer...y hacer todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora .

-[Gertrude ...]- Eso no fue un eco, fueron las palabras de Ophelia llegando al interior de ichijou.

- _Así que Ophelia-san era realmente una persona amable, demasiado amable para su propio bien y para este mundo, y eso ... la alejó de quienes más la necesitan. Esos bastardos de Miyama y Gertrude, todos están perdidos en sí mismos por eso. Bajo todo ese odio y venganza, están los que no pudieron soportar la pérdida, y ahora están perdidos ... Al igual que ..._ -ichijou respiro profundamente, mientras las palabras de Ophelia escapan de su [arte sagrado], y tiende una mano para Gertrude, que ahora se estaba perdiendo las palabras, sin una acción, reaccionando a nada más que a su propia tristeza. - _Ahora lo entiendo, la sensación que sentí antes ... Fue ..._ -"[Gertrude] -san ..."- dijo alcanzándola. Desde su estado de desolación, ella escucha las llamadas y luego levanta la cabeza para mirarlo. Eso es todo.-Tú ... tú eres ...

-O-Opheli -...?

BOING ~!

-Eh ...?

[DEVORADOR DE TELA!]

-HUH ...?!

[¡BUSTO!]

[¡AUMENTAR!]

¡PUM!

-... REALMENTE **MOLESTA** !- Y después de usar [devorador de tela] para rasgar su túnica en pedazos y convertir sus pechos en picaduras de mosquitos para aumentar su poder, ¡enterro su Guantelete en su bonita cara! - _Ah, ¿qué diablos está mal con los de Miyama? ¿Qué diablos está mal con los pajarillos de esos idiotas idiotas? Realmente, realmente me molesta una mierda!_ -El golpe no fue suficiente para dañar su bonita cara, pero su nariz ya está carmesí. Debido a su estado anterior roto y ahora sorprendido, estaba confundida por las acciones de ichijou, ¡así que antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la golpeo de nuevo! -En serio, ¡¿qué diablos está mal con todos ustedes ?! '¡¿Ser su ángel guardián' ?! '¡¿Hacer todo por su felicidad'? ' **¡** ¡ **PARA HONRAR LA MUERTE DE TU HERMANA' ?!** ¿DE QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HABLANDO? !

[¡AUMENTAR!]

¡PUM!

-GYAAAAAAAH ~ ...!

-Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que hiciste todo por él y seguirás haciéndolo de todos modos? ¿Has visto cómo terminó ese imbécil? ¡¿TÚ? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo la asfixia y el despojo ya lo han podrido? ¿Mente jodida?! ¿¡TÚ TÚ? ¡Él cree que es el héroe de su propia historia gracias a ti! - ¡Continuo golpeándola una y otra vez, extrayendo sangre por todas partes cuando los [Boost] estaban comenzando a magullar su piel clara! los ataques fueron continuos, ¡así que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse! - _¡Pero eso no me importa! ¡Sólo quiero golpearla!_ -¡Casi destruye a todo Kuoh en un silbido ataque! ¿Cómo puedes llamarte a ti mismo un ángel guardián si todo lo que hiciste lo jodió de esa manera? ¿CÓMO PUEDES HONRAR A OPHELIA-SAN SI LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO ESTÁ ENTERRANDO TODO EN LO QUE ELLA CREYÓ? !

[¡AUMENTAR!]

¡PUM!

-¡GAAH ~ ...!

-¡Así que antes de que te vengues de mí, o ese otro bastardo de Miyama, o cualquier cosa que CREES que haya jodido con tu 'Rei Preciosa' ...!- Y esto es todo! Agarro su [Boosted Gear] tan fuerte como pudo, y apreto los dientes mientras su último golpe la aturde un poco más. ¡Grito dentro de su cabeza, y el dragón en el guantelete libera toda la energía interior mientras grita

[EXPLOSIÓN!]

Y su puño entra en contacto con su cara fea.

-... ¡ESPERA Y PIENSA SI LO ESTÁS CUMPLIENDO!

¡DOOOOOOOOON!

Y lo hizo! Al igual que en ese momento, golpeo su puño contra su cara, tan satisfecho que comenzó a moverse en cámara lenta solo para sentir cada crujido en su cráneo, y en un segundo, ¡una explosión de poder la alejó de el! Al igual que un avión, fue arrojada lejos, golpeando escombros, paredes, sillas, todo en su camino como un auto enojado, ¡dejando nada más que un camino de destrucción! Pero para su sorpresa, o tal vez no, no había terminado, en un segundo, ella mueve sus alas hacia atrás, y se detiene y se para. La sangre proviene de todo lo que ahora era la parte izquierda de su cara, y el único ojo que queda lo mira con puro odio.

-Tú ... Tú ... ¡ **MALDITO** **MONSTRUO! ¡NO ENTIENDES NADA EN ABSOLTO! ¡TU DIABLO, NUNCA ENTENDERÍAS!** -E incluso con todos los dientes que tenía sobre ella ahora atrapados en las grietas y grietas de el guante, ella grita en sangriento instinto asesino convocando a dos lanzas de luz sobre ella y lista para saltar sobre el.

- _Mierda, estoy sin [Ix], pero no importa! ¡Solo necesito llevarla una vez más y luego encontrarla!_ -Lástima, en el momento en que intento tomar una postura, ¡ella ya cubrió la distancia!

\- **SOLO DESAPARECE Y MUE ...!**

¡BAM!

-QUE...!

-¡ **SORPRESA, PERRA! ¡ANTES DE PENSAR QUE PODRÁS VER LO ÚLTIMO DE MÍ!** **¡** -Y en otro destello, más rápido, un rayo blanco plateado paso recortando la distancia entre ellos y la golpeé con algo mientras estaba distraida! La visión borrosa comenzó a tomar forma, y luego lo vio, era Ren, magullada y ensangrentada, pero aún con vida, con [Ix] en sus manos, ¡golpeando al ángel con toda su fuerza! Ya que no tiene ningún vínculo con la espada, el golpe solo arrojó a Gertrude de vuelta a las ruinas, ¡pero aún así fue muy efectivo! ella aterriza justo frente a íchijou, y luego se vuelve hacia el, frunciendo el ceño.

- _Oh, mierda._

-¡¿Qué demonios fue todo eso ?! ¡La teníamos en nuestras manos y usted se la dio en una bandeja de plata para ella! ¡Dios mío, me gustaría que alguien me pidiera que te jodiera!

-Es complicado.- Dijo en derrota. Sí, aun así, aun siendo ella, ser regañado por una mujer no es nada bueno.

¡BAAAAAAM!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Y antes de que pudiéran discutirlo aún más, una brillante columna de luz ascendió a los cielos. allí y, en el corazón de esa calamidad, yacía el ángel caído Gertrude, toda ella misma a toda marcha, hasta que la luz era demasiado brillante para que pudieran ver incluso su silueta. -AHORA MUEREEEEEEEEEE ...!

-Eh ... Esto es ... problemático.- Dijo tan tranquilo como pudo, - _¡lo que significa que soy casi una mierda de esa cosa!_ -Mira a Ren e incluso con su cara estoica y ensangrentada, una gota de sudor corre por su cara, indicando que él también estaba pensando que estén jodidos. se vuelvo hacia ella en un sudor frío. -Eh ... Ren-san, ¿tienes alguna solución para nuestro problema a la mano? No hay prisa, pero todo esto está bastante jodido si esto continúa ... ¡REN!

-Podríamos hacer eso ... pero no tengo el poder para hacerlo ...-, dice en sus respiraciones cansadas. ichijou también se he quedado sin energía con todos los golpes y la explosión final, y con cada segundo que pasa, la columna de luz se acerca más y más, ¡quemando lentamente su piel! ¡se están quedando sin tiempo! el se dirije a Ren, y aun así, él no dice nada, solo piensa y piensa. -Tal vez ... Tal vez si pudieras usar tu [TRANSFERENCIA] en mí, yo puedo ... ¡No sé! Escapar de esto, pero estoy demasiado cansada, y no lo alcanzaremos a menos que convocemos ... Pero ... ..!

-...

-Creo que eso es todo...

...

-¡Ah! ¡Lo que sea!- Dijo el, lanzando toda su integridad cuando empujo a Ren hacia el y rasgo su camisa, revelando sus pechos rebotando debajo de sus vendas sarashi. ella grita, y luego el acaricio sus pechos, haciéndolo chirriar aún más fuerte! _¡Esyo es tan vergonzoso, todo está sucediendo otra vez, pero esto es importante para nuestra supervivencia! ¡No hay necesidad de ser un caballero ahora!_ -Ren, ¿confías en mí?

 **-¡TU TIENE LAS BOLAS PARA PREGUNTAR ESO QUE DESPUÉS DE ESTO ?! ¡QUE EN EL INFIERNO ES INCORRECTO CONTIGO!**

 _\- Yo tampoco confiaría en mí, pero esa columna de luz se está acercando más y más, lista para explotar!_ -Apreto los dientes y asintió hacia él como una disculpa por última vez, y luego lo uso.-Mi mal, esa fue una pregunta estúpida. Lo que sea, [¡MOTOR INFINITO DEL DRAGÓN!]- ¡Dijo en voz alta! Con otra luz esmeralda cubriéndolos, usé el [NIVEL CERO] para chupar tanta [bendición de los pechos] como pude de sus monturas, encogiéndolas en el proceso y tomando su poder como suyo. el [Boosted Gear] se disparó, gritando incontables [BOOST] en desesperación, y una vez que estuve en el límite, el [Boosted Gear] usó [TRANSFERENCIA], ¡pasando todos los poderes a Ren! ¡El pilar ya está desmoronando este lugar! - **REN, haz lo que necesites ahora! AHORA!**

-¡AH, qué demonios ...!- ¡Ella grita en agonía, haciendo varias señales con las manos en un instante! ¡su carne ya está ardiendo con la luz pura! ¡Es todo o nada! Cuando finalmente termina, extiende sus manos hacia el cielo y luego grita. - [TÉCNICA PROHIBIDA: QILLIN](KINJUTSU: KIRIN)!

ZING ~ ...!

DOOOOOOOOON ...!

...

Y luego hubo luz ...

Luz cegadora...

Pensaron que era el fin ...

Pero no fue ...

-Eh ...?- En solo un segundo, todas las luces se apagaron, y luego, después de unos instantes de oscuridad, todo volvió a la normalidad. El cielo oscuro, las ruinas de la iglesia, la luna sobre ellos. su visión era borrosa, les tomó un segundo distinguir algo de cualquier cosa, pero cuando regresó, se quedaron sin aliento al ver la escena delante de ellos

La derrota total. Desde donde Gertrude estaba expulsando su último ataque, ahora había una criatura majestuosa. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de escamas de jade, que de vez en cuando destellaban líneas doradas de electricidad, y mientras que el enorme cuerpo se parecía a un caballo grande, su rostro reflejaba la imagen de un dragón oriental. hacia abajo a los pies de la bestia, y enterrada bajo un agujero con forma de círculo perfecto, al ángel caído, todo su cuerpo quemado y aplastado bajo el pie de la bestia. Lo miran, y por alguna razón, escucho una risa antes de que se sumerja en brillantes ondas eléctricas y luego desaparezca.

-¿Que demonios?

-Esto es ... Desmond , la bestia ninja de mi querida madre, su familiar, como mi jiraiya o el albert de sayuri, un Qillin con el que tiene un contrato, la [rey bestia relampago](raijuou).- ichijou se vuelve hacia Ren, ya que estaba luchando por levantarse, así que la ayuda apoyando su brazo en su hombro. Estaba cansado como el, y en su brazo que uso para convocar al Qillin estaba completamente negro y chamuscado, pero nada más que risa salía de su boca. -Un poco exagerado, ¿verdad? Mamá es muy poderosa, pero tener una [bestia sagrada] hijo del [Rey Dragón del Rayo](rairyuuou), Rassei uno de los actuales [reyes dragón] como esa de familiar ,es simplemente ... ridícula ...

-...

-...

-Jeje ... tienes razón.- se ríeron, luego se ahogaron con su propio cansancio, luego se ríeron de nuevo. - _Esta es nuestra victoria, esta es nuestra victoria. Lo hicimos ... Pero aun así ...-_ La razón pronto llegó a sus cabezas con ese momento de alegría. -Mierda, nos olvidamos! ¡La Conferencia! Ren, la conferencia ...!

-¡ya lo sé!- Dice, apoyándose en un pedazo de mármol en el suelo y buscando su bolsillo. ella se estremece un poco con su brazo quemado, pero aun así alcanza su teléfono, alcanza un mapa y frunce el ceño. -¡Maldita sea, esa perra ángel nos envía demasiado lejos! ¡Estamos en Venezia ahora por alguna razón!

-¿¡Qué! ¡¿ Venezia ?!- ichijou ... Realmente no sabe dónde diablos es eso, así que no tiene idea de lo lejos que estan de casa, - _¡pero tengo que actuar de sorpresa porque no quiero que piense que soy estúpido! Maldita sea, ¿recuerdo que papá hablaba de ese lugar? ¡¿Donde estaba?! ¿Es demasiado pensar que está en Venezuela por el nombre?_ -Estamos ... ¡Demasiado lejos! ¡Cómo vamos a volver a casa!

-...

-...?

-Vamos, Ichijou, somos solo nosotros.- el baja la cabeza en la derrota, mientras ella le da una palmadita en la cabeza.

-Maldita sea. Aun así, suena muy lejos de la academia Kuoh.- ella gruñe por lo bajo, tomándose un minuto para meditar antes de dejar que un 'tch' escape de sus labios.

-Maldición. No me queda mucho ki después de convocar a Desmond, e incluso si lo hiciéramos, cualquier técnica mía tomaría demasiado para que regresemos a Japón.

-Lo mismo digo ...- dijo el mientras el [boosted gear] se reiniciaba una vez más.- _No me queda ninguna energía, e incluso el sello de Aria-nee en mí no será útil en absoluto. Estamos en un punto muerto, incluso peor que eso. Incluso si volvemos ... ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué una mierda como esta siempre tiene que pasar con nosotros? ¿Qué tal Rina? Nemesis-san ?! Annie ?! ¡Si tan solo pudiéramos ...!_

DOOOOOOON ...!

De repente, los dos se silenciaron con esa presión contra ellos.

- _¡¿Ahora que?! No me digas ... ¡Pero pensé que habíamos superado esto!-_ Ren y Ichijou miraron hacia abajo en el suelo, donde pensaron que habián derrotado a Gertrude, ¡de donde venía la presión! ¡Poco a poco, lo que pensábaron que estaba derrotado se arrastraba lentamente sobre sus pies!

-Imposible ... Imperdonable ...- murmura entre dientes, su rostro ahora deformado y sus ojos aplastados corren lágrimas sangrientas mientras su cuerpo se desgarra, ¡sin embargo, todo el poder que viene de ella no cesa! Su poder era tan grande, nuestra forma debilitada no podía soportarlo, en lugar de eso los empujó al suelo, ¡como si la gravedad misma estuviera de su lado!

- _¡Así que este es el poder ... de alguien de la clase de Ophelia-san!_ _¡el poder de un [serafin], de un [cadre] , un [rey demonio], un rey dragón, un [rey vampiro], un [yokai supremo], la clase jefe!_ -

-¡ **IMPERDONABLE** !

-¡Ugh ...! ¡No puedo ...!- Ichijou intento levantarse, ¡pero la fatiga y la presión eran demasiado para el! No pudo evitarlo, y observé desesperadamente cómo ella sacaba una lanza de luz de sus manos y luego lo miraba. -¡Oh no! ¡Aqui no! ¡Ahora no! ¡Mierda ...!

-¡IMPERDONABLE! MUEREEEEEEEEEE ...!

-¡Cuidado, ICHIJOU ...!

-REN, NO ...!

ZING!

¡STAB!

...!

 _-Oh no...¡No otra vez!_

* * *

 **parte 5**

academia kuoh

-Annie -san, ¿esto es enserio? ¿Cortando un agujero de lunar desde tu salón de clases hasta el exterior solo para saltarte las clases?

-Oye, fue útil. Kuoh ya no está tan ordenado y limpio ...- annie se ríe en voz baja mientras Mukuro y ella es sacudian la tierra que salia de ese agujero de conejo que esculpió en abril.- _sé que Kuoh es ajeno a veces, pero esto es ridículo. Lo que sea, la intrusión exitosa, ahora estamos dentro de la academia Kuoh, ¡pasemos por alto esa pésima barrera bajo las narices de los superiores! Próximo paso, el asesinato del [Rey Vampiro], y luego las ganancias!-_ ella señalo a Mukuro para que la siguiera. -¡Ahora, para encontrar a ese maldito [Rey Vampiro] y matarlo! Menos mal que los gemelos black también estaban planeando una invasión, así que mientras todos luchan contra su ejército de no muerto, podemos escabullirnos otra vez.

-En serio, lo justo que es tener toda la suerte en una noche.- Mukuro dijo llevándola un poco hacia atrás,

- _esa vez pasé como tutor de Rojo. Buenos tiempos. Solo necesito convertirme en el próximo [Rey Vampiro] y el [Kagura], y luego puedo volver. Lo siento Gremory, pero mi familia primero.-_ Tan silenciosamente como pudieron en las sombras de la academia Kuoh, se escabulleron por los pasillos, viendo el caos afuera con los demonios, la explosión de fuego y la luz viniendo de todas direcciones- _probablemente de la bruja, mientras estamos aquí sin ningún problema. . La vida es buena._ _aunque mukuro se ve un poco nerviosa._

-Ay, Annie-san. ¿Estás segura de que no seremos vistos? Esos tipos suenan fuertes, y eso no estaba en mi contrato.

-Tenga la seguridad, Mukuro, tengo todo bajo control.- Dijo mientras abrían una puerta que conducía a un denso bosque que conducía al antiguo edificio, el lugar donde se celebra la conferencia. Así es, gracias a sus sentidos ninja, puede sentir quién es y su ubicación, y aun así, con eso, nadie podrá detenerla. Toco mi parche, incluso si palpitaba un poco en su cavidad, luego suspiro. Dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a su camarada. -Además, contigo a mi lado, no tengo nada que temer. Solo un recordatorio, no mates a nadie. Nuestro objetivo es el [Rey Vampiro]. Cuando llegue el momento, dame tu espada para que lo mate, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si tú lo dices ...- ella suspira. Sí, con sus espadas vertidas en la maldición de la Licantrofia, podra dañar y matar al [Rey Vampiro].Pero deben ser cuidadosas, e incluso sin nadie en el radar, deben ser cuidadosas. -Oye, ¿no crees que los vientos están soplando demasiado fuerte?

-Sí, ahora que lo mencionas, así es. Eh, pero no te preocupes, no es nada ...

¡BOOM!

Hablo demasiado pronto. Antes de que annie pudiera terminar su oración, alguien aterrizó justo frente a ellas. Primero, solo había una sombra debajo de la cortina de polvo, pero mientras se limpiaba, vieron una nueva figura, una chica de cabello negro y desordenado, ojos rojo intenso y pechos grandes, con una túnica china y una lanza ... no, un guandao en sus manos.

- _¿Por qué ella ...? ¿Pasó ella bajo mi capacidad de escaneo?_ -Sin embargo, otro parpadeo, y annie esquivo una barra proveniente de otro lugar. El autor de ese ataque fallido, una hebra plateada de rasgos de lobo con el mismo olor a Mukuro, aterrizó justo al lado de la chica a su lado.- _No, mi escaneo funciona perfectamente, entonces ¿por qué?_

-Tch, las tácticas cobardes solo pueden llevarte lejos, Sanada-dono.- guan yu regaño a su compañero. El hombre lobo le escupió.

-¡callate, Kan'u! ¡No me perderé la próxima vez!- Él dice.

 _-Oh, entonces su nombre de tetas guandao es Kan'u. es alguien relacionada con las tetas de China. Gané la apuesta, pagame ahora._

-Tanto para esa habilidad de escaneo, Eh Annie-san ...- nada más que gruñidos, de Mukuro para ella. Aun así, no parecía decepcionada, solo un poco aburrida, ya que del suelo convoca una gran espada para usarla. annie simplemente se encogió de hombros y se equipo con un kunai. -Está bien, entonces, si parece que no tenemos otra opción.

-Ustedes dos, identifíquense ahora.- Guan Yu repite. annie intento usar su escaneo en ella, y sorprendentemente no tiene nada.

- _Así que ella puede pasar por alto incluso mi propia capacidad de escaneo para sentir. ¿Que es ella? Tan misterioso._ \- Guan Yu se burla una vez más, luego señala a su guandao como ella. "

-Ya no importa. Prepárate para sentir la furia ... del descendiente del gran General, líder de los Cinco Tigres Generales del reino de Shu-han, Guan Yu, y ahora ... ¡la Segunda [Caballero] de Berolina Gremory!

-...- la llevaron de vuelta.- _Ohohoh, karma como parece.-_ Dejo escapar una pequeña risa, y todos alrededor solo se ven un poco confundidos por el comportamiento de annie. esta ultima se puso en una posición de batalla, mirando a su nuevo oponente, mientras que Mukuro hace lo mismo contra el otro hombre lobo. -Ohoh ... Esto es un poco sorprendente ...

-¿Ah? Explica, intruso

-Oh, no mucho, solo ... Encantado de conocerte, Kan'u. Soy tu senpai, la primera [Caballero] de Berolina Gremory, Annabelle Hellsing.- _Esta será una buena pelea de hecho ..._

-No me importa.

- _...Perra..._

* * *

 **y así concluye este capitulo, y finalizamos con el regreso de annie después de de... no me acuerdo cuantos capítulos exactamente, por cierto si estan esperando ver grandes batallas les advierto que las mayoría de las batallas en este volumen tendrán giros y cambios de escenas, sin mas dilación nos vemos en la próxima**

* * *

 **nuevos personajes**

 **Gertrude(** ガートルード; Gātorūdo **)**

 **raza:** ángel caído(actual), ángel puro(anteriormente)

 **alias:** ger(por amigos y familia), gran luz celestial(titulo)

 **cabello:** blanco

 **ojos:** azules

 **afiliaciones:** cielo(anteriormente),

 **clasificación:** ángel de clase suprema(anteriormente), serfin(candidata/anteriormente), ángel caído de

 **equipo:** armas de luz

 **familia**

padres biológicos sin nombre

gabriel(abuela adoptiva)

miguel(tío abuelo adoptivo)

rafael(tío abuelo adoptivo)

uriel(tío abuelo adoptivo)

metratron(tío abuelo adoptivo)

misha gabire(madre adoptiva)

ophelia miyama(hermana mayor)

israel gabire(hermano mayor adoptivo)

enma miyama(cuñado)

rey miyama(sobrino)

 **personalidad:** Aparentemente, Gertrude es sobreprotectora con su sobrino Rei Miyama, calificándolo de "querido" y alabando su voluntad y fuerza en el calor de una batalla, algo que roza la obsesión. Gertrude también odia a cualquiera que se atreva a hacerle daño, pero aun así, metisculosamente formó un plan para su venganza, ya que hizo un pacto con el equipo Weiss para que pudiera matar a Ichijou sin interrupciones. Sin embargo, según Ophelia, Gertrude se mueve principalmente por el amor.

 **apariencia:** mujer alta, hermosa y madura de largo cabello blanco, ojos azules fríos y una piel tan clara que brilla. Ya que también es un ángel caído, posee seis pares de alas de plumas negras en la espalda descritas como negras como el abismo y tiene un aura que se describe como francamente asesina. Siendo un ángel caído, ella viste un traje blanco similar al de una mujer de negocios.

 **historia:** Gertrude es la hermana hermana pequeña de Ophelia ambas hijas de una pareja de ángeles del cielo, siendo parte de las nuevas generaciones de ángeles puros concebidos de forma natural, sus padres murieron cerca del inicio del casí apocalipsis cuando trihexa resucito al ser un ser conceptual, atacando primeramente el cielo antes de irse a pelear con el gran rojo, ellas fueron adoptadas volviendose las hermanas adoptivas de israel. Unos años antes del inicio del fanfic, se sintió disgustada por las acciones de Israel y la muerte de su hermana, y enojada, cayó en desgracia para encontrar y cuidar al hijo de Ofelia, Rei, ayudándole a recuperar sus recuerdos como un experimento y trata de encontrar a Enma Miyama para que ella también pueda matarlo. Sin embargo, sus planes fueron frustrados por Ichijou y Nemesis Gremory, por lo que Gertrude también decidió matarlo, pactando con el equipo de weiss para que pudiera enfrentar al dragón rojo solo y matarlo él mismo.

 **curiosidades**

-su apariencia esta basada en Chisato Hasegawa / Afleya de la serie shinmai maou no testament

-Al igual que su hermana Ophelia, lleva el nombre de una heroína trágica de Hamlet, en su caso, la madre de Hamlet, Gertrude .

-la razón de su caída no fue su odio por la muerte de ophelia sino que cayo por tener relaciones sexuales inmundas, en su locura después de la muerte de su hermana ella encontró a rei y buscando consuelo en el, lo violo varias veces de ese modo cayendo


	54. Caos x Carisma

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, la conclusión de un batalla de forma inesperada**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]/{hola}=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

-*hola*-transmisones

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **renacimiento CxC: caos y carisma**

 **parte 1**

Venezia, iglesia abandonada

Todo sucedió tan rápido, el ángel caído Gertrude, formando una última, brillante lanza de luz de sus manos, Ren saltó delante de íchijou, la mano de este ultimo tratando de alcanzarla, y luego el silencio. Nada más que el sonido de algo cortando el aire en un fuego rápido, y luego el eco de la carne perforada, la sangre extendiéndose por todas partes mientras las palabras mueren dentro de la boca de ichijou con horror y sorpresa. Sucedió una vez más, algo inexplicable y repentino pasó frente a el otra vez, y sin nada que decir, solo pudo jadear de sorpresa ...

No fui ichijou

No fue Ren ...

Era Gertrude .

-¿Q-qué ...?- a ichijou le tomó solo unos segundos procesar lo que acaba de suceder en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero luego lo ve, una lanza dorada atravesó el dorso de Gertrude en solo un segundo desde atrás, haciéndola inclinar su cuerpo hacia adelante mientras dicha arma la atrapa al el suelo, la mano que usó para convocar su lanza de luz cayendo y destrozando dicho elemento de luz en pequeños destellos. Ella escupe sangre, su única mano buena tratando de alcanzar la hoja de la lanza, su único ojo bueno temblando, tratando de comprender lo que le acaba de pasar. -¿Q-Qué en el nombre del Señor ... ¿Cómo ...?! [emperador dragón rojo], ¡qué h -...!-dijo gertrude

STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB!

-...!- No pudo terminar su oración mientras otra ola de armas la bañaba desde arriba, perforando su cuerpo ya roto aún más por detrás, mientras gritaba en silencio en agonía. Jadeo sorprendida mientras Ren ensancha sus ojos, probablemente pensando lo mismo que el resto. ¿qué diablos está pasando ahora? Incluso con su espalda ahora parecida a un alfiletero, el ángel caído no se dio por vencido, apoyó su cuerpo ensangrentado con su única mano buena y volvió su mirada furiosa hacia íchijou. -¡Maldito seas, [Emperador Dragón Rojo] ...!

-Oye, ¡no me mires! ¡No hice una mierda!- ichijou señalé con un dedo de refutación a ella, y pronto se arrepintió de todo el dolor y las heridas que había en ella, sin embargo, ella todavía lo está mirando con todo el odio y la confusión. ichijolu compartió una mirada con Ren, y por la expresión de su cara le dice, sin decir una palabra, lo mismo. Con eso, sus ojos se lanzaron a todas partes, tratando de encontrar alguna señal de quién o qué está haciendo todo eso, su débil dominio de [Ix] se está volviendo más fuerte con el pensamiento. -Sin embargo, esto es realmente ... ¡Realmente ...!

No podía pensar en ninguna palabra, otro sonido invade la iglesia abandonada y hace eco a través de las ruinas de la misma. Tan cansados como están, los tres giran hacia la dirección de donde provino ese efecto, solo para mirar a un círculo mágico dorado flotando justo detrás de la espalda de Gertrude. Solo con ver eso, un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de ichijou mientras la sangre quemada iba hacia su cabeza, haciendo que le doliera la cara con el repentino ceño fruncido que adoptó. No esperaba nada, no quería que algo así sucediera, pero sucedió de todos modos, en un movimiento suave, una figura saltó de dicho círculo mágico, una figura que no quería que apareciera nunca delante de el mientras vive, ahora con cabello rubio sucio atado en una coleta pequeña, esa misma mirada despectiva en sus ojos claros y sus dos brazos, que no estaban allí la última vez que lo comprobó, ahora con detalles dragónicos dorados, como garras y escamas, mientras usa un impecable uniforme de la preparatoria Gessen. ¡su sangre hierve ahora, ahí está! El [Rey Dragón dorado], el hijo nefilim del ángel sellado dentro de el, y su archienemigo ...

-MIYAMA REI !

-Rei ~ ...!- En contraste con el total disgusto de ichijou por ver al portador del Dragón Dorado una vez más que alguna vez he deseado, el ángel clavado en el suelo pidió su nombre en una felicidad total, una felicidad casi orgásmica. Incluso con la repugnancia creciendo de ichijou, el agarre alrededor de su espada no cayó ni un poco,

- _ese bastardo de Miyama sigue siendo demasiado peligroso incluso después de su golpe, pero aun así, ¿por qué ahora? ¡Pensé que Sarah-san dijo que después de la última batalla, nunca se levantaría de su derrota! ¿Por qué ahora, de todos los tiempos? ¿Nos ... cometimos un error al creerle? ¿En creer en ellos?-_ Miyama no respondió a la llamada de Gertrude, solo escanea la habitación con sus ojos tan afilados como siempre, luego mira a ichijou, un gruñido que escapa de los labios de este ultimo cuando su sola presencia ya está tocando todas las cuerdas de su cuerpo. De repente, Rei camina hacia ichijou, Pasos duros en el suelo, manos en el bolsillo, y el lugar de repente se vuelve más frío. Al final, se detiene justo al lado de Gertrude.

-¡Rei ~! ¡Viniste a rescatarme ~! ¡Estoy tan contenta, igual que tu madre ~! Rápida, mata a este maldito Dragón Rojo y su amigo, y luego podemos escapar ~! No más Enma, no más dolor, solo tú y yo ~! Mi querido, querida Rei ...

-...- A esas palabras de afecto obscenas, Miyama no dijo nada, solo que ahora se ve como su Tía Desde el ojo de los ojos, y de repente la sensación de congelación en la parte posterior de la cabeza de ichijou regresa ¡Cuando Rei convoca una runa dorada mágica con una de sus manos! el corazón de ichijou se congela, Ren intenta pero no se levanta, ¡y ichijou solo puede levantar a [Ix] contra él en defensa!

- _Lo que sea, he tratado con su tía de mierda ahora, ¡le patearé el culo aunque me mate!-_ los ojos de miyama se vuelven hacía ichijou mientras Gertrude ahora lo miraba con confianza, y luego mete la mano dentro, mientras ichijou salta hacia él, ¡listo para enfrentar cualquier cosa que le lance!

-[emperador dragón rojo] Ichijou ...

-MIYAMA ...!- Grito a todo pulmón por él, listo para golpearlo, pero luego su pie pisando el suelo le impide seguir caminando. ¿La razón de ello? Lo que Miyama le lanzó fue algo que no esperaba. Tal vez una lanza, o una espada, o incluso bragas de nuevo, pero no. Esta vez, le arroja un frasco carmesí muy brillante y con forma de joya, dos de hecho, que procedieron a rodar junto a íchijou y Ren, algo líquido en su interior. Un segundo de silencio, nadie habló nada durante ese momento, ni siquiera Gertrude, que estaba practicando mucho sexo ahora, tampoco se molesto, demasiado, demasiado confundida para hacer algo. Al final, ichijou parpadeo y vuelve sus ojos hacia Rei, mientras él también parpadea con el ceño fruncido habitual. -¿Qué ... qué ...?

-Esas son [lágrimas de Fénix] almacenadas en los tesoros de Fafnir, utilízalas, vamos.- Dice en un tono de voz más bajo, tranquilo, casi aburrido, mientras que ichijou no podía creer que sus ojos miraran los frascos frente a el. Un jadeo mudo se escapa de su boca, ni siquiera Ren es capaz de decir nada. Gertrude también expresa su exasperación inclinando su cabeza para mirar a su sobrino, mientras él todavía mira a ichijou. Al final, el aire se escapa de sus labios. -Ven conmigo, [emperadora dragón rojo] Tsukino Ichijou. Te devolveré a la academia Kuoh bajo el deseo de Serena Sitri.

-Hah ...?

-¿R-Rei? ¿Qué ... QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO ?- Gertrude le quitó las palabras de la boca a ichijou, lo que le aseguró de que lo que oía era correcto.

- _¡¿Qué demonios acaba de decir ?! ¡¿Serena-kaichou le está pidiendo a él, de todas las personas, que me ayude ?!-_ No podía tomar semejantes tonterías como esas, solo un falso grito escapó de su boca mientras Ren tomaba dichos frascos, los miraba y ñe confirmaba que eran elementos curativos genuinos. ¡Eso solo hizo las cosas más confusas! Gertrude fue tan cautivada que gira la cabeza para ver a su sobrino y lo mira a los ojos.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡¿Te has vuelto loco ?! Rei, este bastardo ... ¡Este maldito [emperador dragón rojo] es la razón por la que tu búsqueda de venganza se detuvo! Y le estás dando [Lagrimas de Phenex], bajo el mando de un demonio, no menos ¡Rei! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Mira a tu verdadero enemigo! ¡Mírame!

¡SLASH!

-Cállate- De nuevo, demasiado rápido para los ojos. Miyama Rei, el [rey dragón dorado] nephilim, ni siquiera parpadeó ni apartó la cabeza para invocar una espada de luz y, sin pensarlo ni un segundo, decapitó a Gertrude con un movimiento rápido y suave, y su cuerpo ahora se convirtió en polvo y dejando solo las armas que la estaban perforando en el suelo junto con algunas plumas negras, Algo dentro de la cabeza de ichijou grita, es Ophelia, ¡mientras que la de ichijou va a toda marcha! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando ?! Incluso después de un acto tan atroz, Rei todavía lo mira como si nada hubiera pasado, y luego suspira. -¿Qué estás esperando? No tenemos todo el día. toma las lágrimas y regresemos a Kuoh para que podamos terminar con esto.

-¡¿De qué **diablos** estás hablando, Miyama?- Grito en la parte superior de mis pulmones solo para toser un poco. - _¡No, esto está mal! ¡Esto es una locura! ¿Es realmente tan estúpido como para preguntarme así? Incluso para él, esto es jodidamente raro!_ -¡Uso [Ix] para pararse en el piso y luego la desaté para luego apuntarlo con la espada, mientras que Ofelia todavía lloraba dentro de su cabeza! - _Cálmate, solo lo mato si se mueve._ -¡Explícate, ahora mismo! ¡No haré nada de lo que digas hasta que me digas qué demonios está pasando!

-Odio explicarme una y otra vez, [emperador dragón rojo]. Pero quiero que esto termine pronto, así que lo explicaré.- Escuchar su voz llamándolo tan despectivamente casi le da un golpe a ichijou.

- _Pero necesito calmarme, necesito escucharlo, necesito aprender de izquierda a derecha, de lo contrario jugará con mi corazón una vez más.-_ El dragón dorado suspira, entonces sus ojos se encuentran. Solo mirándolo, ichijou siente que su sangre hierve, y luego él habla.

-[emperador dragón rojo] Tsukino Ichijou. Estoy aquí bajo la orden de Serena Sitri para recuperarte de tu posición actual y salvarte, y a cambio, ella me dará algo de libertad para mi búsqueda de venganza.

-¡¿Qué?!

- _Serena-Kaichou, ¡qué demonios!_

* * *

 **parte 2**

mientras tanto en la academ...

-¡NO! ¡ **NONONONONO!** ¡ **Vete a la mierda!** ¡No más transiciones de escenas! ¡Quiero que te expliquen esto, aquí y ahora!- Finalmente obtuvo su deseo mientras continuábamos con la escena sin saltar a otra parte de la trama, así que ichijou devolvió su mirada a Miyama, quien solo podía inflar su pecho, golpeando su pie en el suelo, claramente molesto. -Bastardo! Miyama, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¡¿Kaichou te envió aquí? ¡¿Te envió aquí para ayudarme y regresarme a la academia Kuoh? ¡¿Quieres que crea en esta mierda ?!

-No es una tontería, Dragón Rojo. Si quieres creer en mí o no, no es de mi incumbencia. tomate las lágrimas o no, no podría importarme menos. Pero diré esto, vendrás conmigo a Kuoh, y Serena Sitri me recompensará -. Él dice despreocupadamente.

- _Recordatorio acaba de matar a su propia tía, ¡así que tengo todos los derechos para pensar que lo que dice es una completa y absoluta tontería!-_ Echo un vistazo a Ren y, antes de darse cuenta, ¡dejó caer el líquido en ella! ichijou trato de detenerla, pero luego pudo ver que, en un segundo, todas sus heridas y magulladuras se curaron, ¡y ahora él podía mantenerse de pie solo! -¿¡Qué!?

-Él ... No está mintiendo. [lagrimas de phenex] o no, esto funciona.- ¡ella dice, recogiendo el otro frasco y tratando de dárselo a ichijou! haciendo que ichijou salté lejos tan lejos como pudo del frasco, haciendo que la ninja albino frunciera el ceño. -Mira, sé que toda la mierda que hizo no fue genial en absoluto, pero Ichijou, tenemos asuntos mayores con los que lidiar ahora. Si no es hostil, entonces tampoco tenemos ninguna razón para serlo. Además, su pequeña pelea es la menos de nuestros problemas ahora, considerando todas las cosas. Nemesis-dono y Berolina-dono y los demás podrían estar luchando sus propias batallas. No nos quedaremos aquí y dejaremos que las cosas empeoren solo porque estás haciendo una rabieta. un poco tiñe tu estilo, de verdad.

-Tch!- _Maldita sea, ¿por qué todo el mundo, excepto yo, tiene que estar bien? Esto es realmente jodido!_ -A regañadientes - _gracias clases de poesía por enseñarme esta palabra que aparentemente usaré muy a menudo-_ Tomo el frasco y lo rompió entre sus manos, ya que el desgarro en él tuvo sus efectos en el, todas sus heridas y magulladuras de repente Curadas, y era más fácil respirar y pararse. Aun así, gruño mirando a Miyama.- _Mierda, tendré que agradecerle al sr. Meta después. Pero por ahora ..._ -Ahora que estamos listos, ¿te importaría explicar qué demonios está pasando, Miyama?

-¿Tengo que seguir repitiéndome, o simplemente me estás utilizando como una herramienta para la exposición? Hay otros tropos de escritura más adecuados que este en esta única situación.- Habla en una actitud relajada mientras sus ojos brillan con la misma mirada despectiva que siempre, haciéndo a ichijou gruñir. Aun así, se cruza de brazos y lo mira aún más letal a los ojos. -Esta es mi misión, enviada por la misma Serena Sitri, recuperar al [emperador dragón rojo] de vuelta a la academia Kuoh, a salvo, y eliminar cualquier amenaza que pueda llegar a él. A cambio de algo de libertad para mí y el resto del [Equipo Negro] para encontrar nuestra objetivo más allá de los límites de Kuoh.

\- ¿ [Equipo negro] ? ¿Te refieres a los otros fugitivos de Miyama?- Pregunto ichijou, y miyama asiente. - _Ese es un ... nombre muy poco imaginativo! ¿Qué demonios, Sarah-san pensó eso? Si es así, tengo mucho miedo de su carrera en Mangaka ...-_ ¡se despego de los tontos pensamientos para volver a la realidad! - _¡Este no es el problema aquí, maldita sea!_ -De nuevo lo señalé con un dedo. -¡Olvida esa mierda! ¡Todavía no respondiste mi pregunta, Miyama! ¡¿Qué demonios fue todo eso ?!

-¿Tienes cera en la oreja o eres tan poco inteligente? Estoy cansado de exponerme a lo mismo, ¿qué es esto, un foro?-

-Por qué tú...!

-Miyama-dono, creo que lo que quiere decir es lo que hiciste antes.- ¡Ren fue quien detuvo a ichijou en seco antes de que pudiera separar su cráneo del resto de su cuerpo!

- _Así es, gilipollas! ¿Incluso te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Ophelia-san no dejará de gritar en mi mente, e incluso para una perra como Gertrude, ¡eso fue jodido!_ -Todavía apretando los dientes, Ren dio otro paso para ponerse entre ellos y habla de nuevo.

-¿Alguna razón para que mates indiscriminadamente a uno que diga que es tu amada? Puede que no la conozcas, pero ella dice que es tu tía. Aun así, entre nosotros y ella, incluso sin archivos adjuntos, hubiera sido más sensato que eligieras ella en cambio.

-...- Escucharon un suspiro proveniente de él, luego un pequeño zumbido en voz baja, mientras de repente descubre lo que quisieron decir. Aun así, sus ojos continúan mirándo con desprecio, haciendo que Ren se empuje hacia atrás para que no salte sobre ninguno de ellos. Él hace clic en su lengua, luego los mira una vez más. -Porque ... Ella no tenia nada que ofrecer.

-...?!-Abrieron los ojos con sorpresa por eso. -¡¿Qué?!

-[emperador dragón rojo], y tu, como ustedes dos saben, soy un personaje de Tres rasgos definitorios, Venganza, desprecio de todo menos de mi familia y de hacer cualquier cosa por los dos primeros. Si me hubiera puesto del lado de Gertrude en lugar de seguir La oferta de Serena Sitri, yo no sería ninguno de los tres. No creas que acudí a tu rescate por amabilidad, solo fueron ... Negocios .- Él habla. Una vez más, su tono hace hervir la sangre de ichijou, tanto que tuvo el poder de vencer el lugar de Ren, empujarlo y señalarlo otra vez, nuevamente sin la reacción del Dragón Dorado. -Esta agradecido por los dos, yo y Serena Sitri, [emperador dragón rojo].

-¡¿Estar agradecido ?! ¡¿Por qué ?!

-¡Ichijou, cálmate! ¡Tenemos que volver! ¡Necesitamos ...!

-¡Cállate, Ren! ¡Este imbécil sigue siendo mi enemigo!- _Incluso con todo eso, esas palabras, ¡toda esta situación es repugnante! ¡¿Quién es este chico?! ¡No lo consigo, no lo consigo en absoluto! ¡Él mató a su propia tía, la que dijo que lo amaba más, solo por su venganza! Pensé ... pensé ...!_ -¡Pedazo de mierda! Debería ... ¡Debería ...!

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo, [emperador dragón rojo] Ichijou. No tengo ningún interés en ti ni en ninguna de nuestras peleas anteriores. Si quieres arriesgarte y aceptarme, no me molestaré, pero te diré esto, ya no tengo interés en ti.- ichijou casi pudo sentir el latido de su corazón, su cabeza se le aceleró solo por escuchar su voz. Al final, sin embargo, convoca desde el aire una espada, se da la vuelta y, con un solo corte en la nada, abre un corte de aire en el aire, y luego los miró de reojo. -En cuanto a ahora, estoy bajo las órdenes de Serena Sitri, así que tú eres mi equipaje, no mi enemigo. Ayúdame a alcanzar a Miyama Enma, y seras mi aliado, metete en mi camino, y seras mi enemigo. Cuando esto, la misión haya terminado, no serás nada por el momento ...

-Grrrr!- ichijou apreto tanto los dientes que pensó que los rompería uno contra el otro. - _Realmente, realmente odio a este tipo, ¡y lo que sea que diga no ayuda!_ -Sin embargo, una mano se posó en su hombro y, antes de que se diera cuenta, Ren se acercó con un medio abrazo, susurrando en su oído.

-Tranquilízate, Dragón Rojo. Sabes, Sitri-dono, ella no se jugará con este prota de novela ligera genérica a medias, es más inteligente que eso. Si acaso, ella es la única que tiene sus cuerdas, no al revés. alrededor. Además ... -se acerca más. -Viste lo que está sucediendo en Kuoh. Si rechazamos lo que Miyama está ofreciendo y participamos en el combate, ese desastre continuará sin ti. Piensa otra vez, duro esta vez. No seas idiota.

- _... ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué cada vez que quiero hacer algo, la lógica tiene que venir y darme una patada en las bolas? ¡Yo se esto! ¡Sé que todos están en peligro allí! Sé que Miyama es el único camino de regreso ahora, ya que somos demasiado débiles para hacer una mierda, pero aún así!-_ Gruño, mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta el punto que casi lo esta arrancando, se dirije a Miyama.- _No tengo otra opción, Kuoh es ... ¡Por ahora, más importante que este imbécil!_ -Llamo de vuelta a [Ix], pero aun así levanto un dedo hacia réi. -¡No creas que las cosas se han acomodado entre nosotros, Miyama!

-Ya lo he dicho, ya no hay nada entre nosotros, [emperador dragón rojo]. Eres mi misión, y nada más ahora.- Simplemente dice, haciéndo a ichijou casi estallar de rabia si Ren no le pellizca la mejilla otra vez. Vuelve a la dirección de la grieta dorada que está a su lado y, mirándolos por el hombro, les señala con la barbilla. -Ven, este portal nos llevará de vuelta a Kuoh. Si me has estado escuchando todo este tiempo en lugar de quedarte en tu propia estúpida disputa, sabrás que es verdad.

Y luego entra en el portal. ichijou todavía no esta bien con esta mierda! Sin embargo, Ren lo soltó, le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro y entró en el portal, haciéndole un gesto para que lo siguiera.

- _Por mucho que odie esto ... tendré que cumplir, tengo que volver a la academia Kuoh y ayudar a mi [nobleza] con ese desastre. Además ... ¡Los vampiros tendrán mucho de qué hablar! ¡Mierda!_

-Vamos, cabeza caliente Vamos a terminar nuestro trabajo, entonces puedes patearle el trasero a Miyama por lo que vale.- Ren dijo, saltando en el portal, con el siguiéndolo poco después.

- _¡Tiene razón, volvamos y pateamos un culo de vampiro!_

* * *

 **parte 3**

ahora si. kuoh, viejo edificio

-¡¿ **Enviaste a Miyama Rei** de todas las personas a Salvar a Ichijou? ¡¿Estás loco, Serena-chan ?!- ¡Rina prácticamente le grito a su amiga de la Infancia al ver el nombre de ese bastardo en la pantalla de su teléfono!- Que...! Yo solo ... Miyama Rei es ...! ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza para pensar algo así ~ ?! ¿¡Serena-chan estás tratando de matar a mi [reina] ?! ¡¿Recuerdas lo que le hizo a Némesis ?! ¡¿Qué nos hicieron los [fugitivos miyama] ?! ¡¿Y dijiste que ahora lo estás usando ?! ¡¿Qué está pasando ~ ?!

-Exactamente lo que quieres que pase, Rina-chan. Estoy salvando a nuestro [emperador dragón rojo].

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Salvando a Ichijou, y estás llamando a Miyama Rei para eso? ¿Qué lógica estás siguiendo para llegar a esa conclusión? Sé que solía tener una lógica muy chiflada, ¡pero vamos! ¡Esto es demasiado incluso para mi antiguo yo! -Antes de que rina pudiera tener un derrame cerebral, Nemesis viene y le pone una mano en el hombro, empujándomla para enfrentar a Serena. estaba exudando un aura tan matadora, que casi daba miedo.

-¿Te importaria explicar eso, Serena Sitri? ¿Cómo nos ayuda de alguna manera llamar a uno de nuestros némesis anteriores, ordenándole que ayude a localizar y recuperar a uno de nuestros mayores triunfos? Si crees que puedes obtener un 'token de amistad' con un enemigo anterior, debo decir que esto no es una nov -...! - Nemesis escupía veneno de todas las palabras, mientras Serena seguía sonriendo bajo sus labios, cuando de repente se detuvo y se echó un poco hacia atrás. ¿Némesis, de todas las personas, deteniéndose en medio de una perorata? ella parpadea una, dos veces, como si estuviera tratando de agarrar algo en su cabeza, ¡y luego abrió mucho más los ojos! ¿qué está pasando? -O ... Tal vez tú ... ¿Puedes? ¡Serena, no lo hiciste ...!

-... Converti nuestro anterior ' villano ' delirante en un anti-héroe delirante '¿Para poder ayudarnos en ciertas condiciones, al mismo tiempo que nos asegura que no nos dará la espalda ya que nos considera ahora como los 'buenos'? Creo que lo hice. -¡Serena sonríe, y luego todo toma sentido!

 _-El bastardo de Miyama dijo que es el 'Héroe de su propia historia', y Nemesis lo explicó por alguna razón que cree es un protagonista de un manga o algo así. Así que ... espérenlo, trataré de imaginar ... ¡Ah! ¡Ella utilizó su propia mentalidad para convertirlo en un aliado! ... ¿verdad? Creo._ -Serena resopló de su boca una nube de satisfacción, orgullosa de sí misma, luego sonrió.

-Puede que no lo sepa, pero por ahora, es nuestra pequeña herramienta para usar y abusar. Por mucho que me duela mucho el culo, si le hacemos creer que está en el lado 'correcto' esta vez, Le aseguramos su lealtad, así como la manera de localizar a nuestro precioso dragón rojo. Buena idea, ¿no te parece?

-¡Ooooh ~! ¡Serena-chan es de hecho un genio! ¡O tal vez Miyama es un completo idiota ~!- ¡rina dijo!- _Ahora lo entiendo completamente! Usando su propia estupidez, ella pudo convertir a Miyama en nuestro aliado ... Un poco. Tampoco es del todo confiable, pero de acuerdo con Nemesis, ¡es un idiota, tan fácil de manipular!_ -Némesis luego suspiro, echando un vistazo al exterior, lo que les hace hacer lo mismo al observar todas las explosiones y pilares del poder demoníaco que atraviesan el ejército de muertos vivientes.

\- Pensar que se acercarían a nosotros tan fácilmente, ¿qué pasó?

-Por mucho que esto me alivie, este no es nuestro único problema. Incluso si solo son zombis , su número en sí mismo podría representar un gran problema para sus [noblezas], y conociendo a Madam Haruka, el fuego amigo... es un cosa posible.- Nemesis apretó los dientes, mientras Serena y Rina compartian miradas y se reían nerviosamente. Haruka y sus ninja, además de técnicas anti-ejército y el hecho de que los ninjas no estén de su lado significa ... estarán bien. Tomaron una respiración profunda. Al menos por ahora solo estará protegiendo a los señores vampiros, ¡pero aun así son un número inferior, igual que ellos! Némesis nota la pequeña inquietud de las jovenes demonios. -Rina, sé lo que estás pensando, pero continuaremos con nuestro trabajo a pesar de todo. Si lo que dice Serena Sitri es la verdad, volverá en una sola pieza,

-. _.. Lo sé, ¡pero pedir que no te preocupes por mi [reina] es casi imposible! No tengo idea de dónde está, qué le sucedió hasta ese momento, ¡ni cómo aparecerá! ¡Es frustrante, y ella lo sabe!-_ ¡Echo otra mirada al exterior y se muerde los labios al ver otra bola de fuego volando en el aire contra un pelotón de zombies!- Ugh ~! ¡Lo sé, Nemesis! ¡Pero aún así ...!

¡BAM!

-Eh ...?- De repente, el cielo se volvió de color carmesí a un tono de blanco y negro, perla y oscuro como piedras en un patrón controlado. Esa presencia, esa sensación de temor y la inquietud de ser observada, se encendió por un segundo, luego se desvaneció en otro. ¡Eso es ... el [Rompe Balance] del [juego de rol] de Nero! ¡Incluso Némesis rompió su fachada para mirar al cielo con sorpresa! Eso fue definitivamente Nero, ¡pero esa respuesta en realidad trajo aún más preguntas! -En serio, esta conferencia de paz se está saliendo de control! ¡Némesis! ¡Eso es definitivamente es el [Balance Breaker] de Nero-niisama! ¡¿Qué está pasando ?!

-Como si tuviera una pista, Berolin ...!

-¡Nemesis! ¡Rina-chan! ¡Serena-sama! ¡Akatsuki-dono! ¡Abajo!

Por un segundo, pudieron escuchar la voz de Nero llamándolas, y luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una luz cegadora salió de la ventana, seguida de algo caliente, ¡casi escaldado! Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera suceder, algo negro salió de la puerta y los envolvió en la oscuridad. M

rina despierta, se siente hundida en un lugar hueco, casi asfixiante, pero cuando lo supo mejor, estaba mirando el cielo carmesí de la barrera, recostado en algo bastante suave y cálido. ¡le tomo unos momentos para darme cuenta de que estaba en la cima de Nemesis, en una posición que las hermanas no deberían compartir y estar juntas!

-Eek ~!- Salto lejos, ayudada por su hermana que la empujó para levantarse. Con eso, se puso de pie, limpiando toda la suciedad y la hierba de su ropa, solo para notar el nuevo Lugar en el que estaba, ¡bosque denso, cielo oscuro, campo de hierba y humo por todas partes! ¡Algo las teletransportó en un lugar fuera del antiguo edificio! Nemesis, que solo se limpió con el polvo ahora, también mira a su alrededor para ver qué lugar es, solo para que ella se fijara su mirada en una sola cosa: -¡Ah, Nero-niisama !

-H-Hey, ustedes dos. Lo siento por el problema. ¡Habló!

-No importa eso, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí de todos los lugares? Primero, tu [BxB] aparece de la nada, y luego nos teletransportamos al bosque que rodea el antiguo edificio, ¡y ahora estás aquí! ¡Hay algo muy raro! -Némesis fue la que lo ayudó a levantarse, y cuando ella lo hizo,

SLAP!

Una marca de mano estaba impresa en su cara pálida.

-Oh, hey némesis.

-¡Nada de Hey, Nemesis! ¡, Nero Gladius! ¡¿Qué está pasando ?!- Ella escupe en un tono muy peligroso, Que no estremeció a su propio [caballero], que ahora tenía su cuello suspendido por su mano. -No estoy tan enojada, ¡pero quiero saber qué está pasando! -Miraron a su alrededor y luego notaron la falta de dos miembros importantes de su equipo de defensa.

-Nero-niisama, ¿qué pasa con Serena-chan y SEED-san?- rina se exasperaba acercandose a él para casi ponerse en el mismo nivel que Nemesis . ¡Pero sigue manteniéndose tranquilo ante esa situación, haciéndoles pensar que o se le ha lavado el cerebro o simplemente está jugando con ellas! ¡Ya estaba pensando en el peor escenario con respecto a esa luz! -A-Ah! D-No me digas ... ¡No me digas que están ...!

-¡Están bien, Rina-chan! Serena-chan y Gundam-sama están a salvo con Evelyn. ¡No te preocupes, todo está bie...!- Y antes de que nero pudiera atreverse a decir esas palabras, Nemesis siguió adelante y le pegó una buena otra vez, esta vez dejando una marca negra bastante grande. Aun así, con tal marca, solo pudo hacer un pequeño puchero, volviéndose hacia su atrevida [Rey]. -Correcto. Lo siento, mi mal. Mediré mis palabras sobre la situación actual la próxima vez que abra la boca ...

-Explícame, ahora. Por favor ...- dice Némesis dándole la mano para deshacerse de los moretones allí, soltando su cuello para suspirar, con los dedos pellizcando el puente de su nariz. rina no dijo nada, solo asinió esperando su respuesta. Nero se ajustó la ropa y el cuelllo y suspiró, echando un vistazo rápido al viejo edificio a la distancia, repentinamente aguzando su mirada. Némesis hizo lo mismo. -Nero, ¿esto podría ser algo relacionado con los hijos del [Rey Vampiro]? ¿Peor aún, el [Rey Vampiro]?

-Desafortunadamente, tendré que decir 'sí', Némesis. Toda esta conferencia fue una **escena, un truco** -. ¡Nero asintió a nemesis, haciéndo a rina jadear de sorpresa!

-¿Así que todo esto ha sido para nada? Sé que los vampiros son furtivos y no confiables como el infierno, ¡pero al menos algo de política pasaría esta vez! ¡Las cosas ya no son como solían ser ~! -rina dice, Luego nero se encoge de hombros, en una pose de pensamiento.

-Más o menos. De acuerdo con las nuevas Leyes del [Imperio Vampiro] de Lord Desmond, el Vampiro que mata al actual gobernante vampírico reinará como el líder supremo en el momento en que el anterior esté muerto. Según Lord Desmond, el Rey black sabía sobre el invasión, y decidí usarlo como una forma de ... Destruir a los gobernantes actuales de la academia Kuoh, y tal vez a dos de los [reyes demonio], enserio que tan estúpido tiene que ser.

-Ya Veo.- ¡Némesis dice tranquilamente!

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¿Sabía de la invasión y dejaste que sucediera solo para apuntarnos? ¡Así que ese bastardo vampírico lo sabía, y sin embargo, que suceda! Si no fuera por Nii-sama, hubiéramos muerto!- rina grito

-Lord Desmond nos contó a mí y a Lord Cohen sobre este truco para que pudiéramos evitar las causalidades, e incluso tomamos a Evelyn Lucifer y a mí como precauciones en casos como ese. Aun así, tendremos que protegerlo o, si no, uno de los príncipes vampíricos toma su lugar, y los vampiros cortarán lazos con nosotros -. ¡El explica!

-Al diablo con los vampiros, casi morimos, ¿cómo diablos voy a luchar sabiendo que tendré que proteger a esos traidores de las sanguijuelas?- Rina dice pero Nero se vuelve hacia ella antes de que pueda manifestar cualquier otra emoción.

-Pero esto me sorprendió, Rina-chan, ¿dónde está Ichijou? Su capa hecha de la sangre del Señor Desmond se suponía que los protegería a todos de ese ataque de Luz y te permitiera permanecer durante la invasión, pero no pude verlo con mi [pizarra de la muerte](universo de influencia divina). Tuviste suerte de que yo pensara eso. ¿Dónde está?

-...- Bueno, primero, todo este asunto de 'capa sangrienta' es un poco asqueroso. Pero ese no es el momento para pensar en que Ichijou lleve el período de Lord Desmond. Después de un rápido momento de debilidad en el rina que solto una pequeña bocanada de humo a través de sus labios, se recompuso. -No lo sabemos. Un tipo afiliado al Dragón Blanco dijo que lo había enviado a un lugar donde cierta persona podría vengarse ... En pocas palabras, no sabemos dónde está, pero Serena-chan envió a... Alguien por él. En cualquier caso, podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

-Genial. Eso es un alivio, pero tendré que explicarle la situación de manera independiente.- Nero dijo.

- _Honestamente creo que Ichijou conoce su posición por ahora, pero también sabiendo CÓMO es, definitivamente rechazará cualquier forma de protección hacia el [Rey Vampiro] ahora._ -rina pensó, Nero luego mira el pequeño brazalete alrededor de su muñeca que brilla unas cuantas veces, luego suspira. -No está bien. Mi [brazo sagrado] se sobrecaliento solo con ese ataque y el escape. Pasará un tiempo antes de que pueda volver a usarlo. Sin embargo, deberíamos regresar al Antiguo Edificio y proteger a los Señores Demonio y Vampiro.

-¡¿Qué ...?!- Exclamo rina a ese cambio repentino, pero luego miro la mirada de Némesis y puso mala cara al darse cuenta- _es cierto, nuestro trabajo es proteger a papá y Zoroastra-sama, además de ayudar a los señores vampiros, porque Si alguien logra matar al [Rey Vampiro], se convertirá en el próximo Gobernante, y entonces todo será en vano. Aún así...!_ -Nero y Nemesis se desvían a un lado de la dirección del edificio antiguo, pero rina pone sus pies hacia abajo y en otra dirección. -Está bien, está bien. Pero adelantense, creo que me quedaré.

-¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando, Rina?- Némesis pregunta con el ceño fruncido mientras sus ojos comienzan a volverse peligrosos. ¡

- _Oh, mierda! La he trastornado de nuevo.-_ Antes de que pudiera hacer más caras de miedo, Nero le puso una mano en el hombro y, para lo que vale, suspira, calmándose. Aun así, sus ojos aún brillan y pregunta de nuevo. -Rina, ¿qué estás planeando? Sabes que es peligroso aquí. Deberíamos regresar y proteger las cosas de padre. Sabes que ... Puede ser peligroso cuando se le amenaza, y Kuoh no sobrevivirá si se toma represalias.

-Sé que tienes razón, Némesis, pero no quiero estar en la misma habitación que los que están mintiendo.- Dijo con puchero, cerrando los puños un par de veces. Aun así, se da la vuelta y les da un pulgar positivo. -Pero no te preocupes. ¡Vayan adelante y tomen la iniciativa, ya que son uno de los objetivos, Nemesis! ¡Estaré aquí lidiando con el problema! Además, quién sabe, encontraré a Ichijou y ¡o Annie antes de avisarles! No puedo dejar que esos dos tontos se maten, ¿verdad? Después de todo ... ¡Primero soy un [rey], luego el peón de otra persona!

-Tch. Realmente estás empezando a ser inteligente conmigo.- nemesis chasquea la lengua con el ceño fruncido, pero luego un pequeño destello de esperanza en sus ojos, cuando se los seca un poco y luego se da la vuelta para mirar hacia el viejo edificio, donde tiene lugar la conferencia. Como dijo ella, si dejan su posición, cualquier daño que caiga sobre cualquiera de los cuatro miembros afectará a las familias, y no pueden permitir que eso suceda, mientras que a rina en realidad no le importan esos viejos vampiros.

 _-Buscaré a mi [nobleza] y pelearé aquí, mientras ella nos apoyará._ -Nero, sin embargo, se acercó y le dio un aviso.

-Rina, con un poco de atención, cuando usé [pizarra de la muerte] para ver la situación, vi un pequeño destello de esa pequeña alga marina que venía de la dirección de Kuoh. Es tan rápida como siempre, y tiene a alguien a su lado, pero pensé eso podría ayudar .- ¡Él dice, y a cambio rina le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla!

- _¡Nero-niisama es tan confiable! Así que Annie está aquí bien, y como era de esperar, ¡vendrá por el [Rey Vampiro]! Además, alguien rompió la barrera o ella encontró una manera de evitarla, ninguna de ellas me sorprendería mucho._ -Al final, Nero se dio la vuelta al lado de Nemesis y activó su [arte sagrado].

-De acuerdo. Vamos, Nemesis, vi que Serena-sama y su [reina] también están regresando al Antiguo Edificio con Evelyn. No bajes la guardia, también.

-Justo delante de ti.- Némesis dijo que con ese pequeño capuchón en la parte superior de su cabeza moviéndose a la izquierda y la derecha, y en un instante, desaparecieron, dejándo a rina por su cuenta.

- _Oof ~. De acuerdo, en medio del campo de batalla, rodeado de zombies y fuego amigo, sin mencionar a los hijos del [Rey Vampiro] que probablemente son tan fuertes como yo y con mi [Caballero] y [Reina] perdidos entre ellos. Este es de hecho uno de los peores escenarios en los que he estado, pero por alguna razón, estoy bien con eso. Tal vez porque Nemesis me enseñó algunos trucos geniales, tal vez porque sé que al final todo saldrá bien. Serena-chan y mis hermanas están bien, así que también necesitaré ayudarlas. No todo está perdido por ahora, todavía puedo luchar ..._

 _De acuerdo, ¡hora de contraatacar! No importa lo poderosos que sean esos vampiros, ¡no son rival para la heredera Gremory! Solo espero que... Mis piezas están bien ..._

¡STAB!

...

-Eh ...?

-Qué desafortunado. La descendencia de los Gremory no da frutos adecuados.- Pero cuando rina estaba a punto de dar el primer paso, algo rápido y oscuro se cruzó entre los árboles del bosque, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió un fuerte tirón en su pecho, seguido de un tremendo dolor. Miro hacia abajo, y justo donde debería estar su corazón, vio una hoja delgada pero afilada que perforaba su camisa. se quedo muda después de eso. -No tendrás últimas palabras, Berolina de la Casa de Gremory, porque la muerte de un perro es lo que mereces por una derrota tan vergonzosa.

-...?!- No pudo decir nada, solo miro hacia arriba, pasando su mirada por la hoja, y vio algo mirándola, sosteniendo el Sable que la atravesó. Un joven de penetrantes ojos carmesí, pálido como la nieve, cuyas delicadas facciones parecidas a una muñeca no podían ocultar la gran cantidad de desprecio y odio de su ceño fruncido, su cabello plateado atado en una cola de caballo y cayendo por su frente, mostrando qué tan rápido se movió.- _Qué ... No es ... Uno de los niños negros. Y esa mirada ... la vi en otro lado ..._

-Pero al final, cualquier cosa es una completa basura ante mi presencia, Esther Hellsing , hijo del ilustre Primer Ministro del Imperio Vampiro Desmond Hellsing.

- _Esther Hellsing ... ¿Hellsing? ¿Eso significa que está relacionado con Annie de alguna manera? También es rápido como ella ... Maldiciones, para ser atrapado así ... Cuando dije que Nemesis no debería preocuparse._ -Escucho un leve 'zumbido' que venía de él, y otro suspiro de desprecio, mientras tiraba de su sable contra ella otra vez.

-Ahora, sin ti, continuaré mi misión. Esos otros dos murciélagos sucios ... También se dirigen hacia el Rey black y Lord Desmond, ¿verdad? Limpiaré un camino para mi príncipe y mi princesa, y luego Se convertirán en los nuevos señores vampiros. Así que, adiós, Gremor ...!

¡HUG!

-...?

¡HUG!

-¡¿Qué demonios ...? ¡¿Acaso mi precioso sable acaba de ser atascado ...?

VOOSH!

-Tu eres el hermano de Annie, bien ... ¡Tu orgullo te deja completamente abierto!- Y así, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de cómo su sable se atascó en rina, esta desato un infierno de [poder de la destrucción] sobre él, solo salvándose solo dejando una parte de su sable en ella, que se volvió en cenizas por contacto con el poder! - _Eso fue un poco nostálgico, al igual que Annie, ¡su orgullo lo ciega a ataques sorpresa! Pero eso fue muy cerca, y sabiendo eso, no volverá a cometer el mismo error. Aun así, ahora solo es medio sable._ -Eheheheh ~, ¿cuánto cuesta una porquería de Gremory?

-Imposible, mi sable está hecho del hierro tomado de la Sangre del [Rey Vampiro], otorgado para mí como recompensa por ser el guardaespaldas de los niños de Su Majestad. Para ser detenido así y roto como tal ...- Dijo limpiando el sudor de su frente, sus ojos rojos mostrando un poco de preocupación y confusión.

- _¿Otra vez con los vampiros y sus relaciones de sangre? Ew ~._ Él -frunce el ceño una vez más a ellA.

-Berolina de la Casa Gremory ... ¡¿Qué eres?

-¡Exactamente eso ... Berolina de la Casa Gremory! En cuanto a quién soy, bueno ...- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, desabrochándose un poco la camisa solo para mostrar un poco de escote ... ¡No! En realidad, cuando vio lo que estaba escondido debajo de su uniforme, pronto lo descubrió. Debajo de su camisa, había un conjunto completo de redes envueltas alrededor de su cuerpo hechas de [cuerdas Alastor], y donde le pegó, una pequeña deformación, ¡lo cual no fue suficiente para perforarla! -... ¡Solo soy una chica con precaución! ¡Nada más o menos!

-Maldita seas tú. [Cuerda Alastor] ... Envueltas así para formar la cota de malla más fuerte del inframundo.- Él escupió, mirando la cota de malla que hizo ella mismo.

- _Justo como Némesis me dijo que hiciera. Me dolió un poco, pero al final, esas cuerdas me salvaron. Linaje Alastor, tienes mi respeto!-_ Sin embargo, una vez recuperado del ataque, Esther Se levantó del suelo y le apuntó con su sable.

-Bueno, no importa, ahora que he descubierto tu pequeño truco, no voy a caer más en eso. En lugar de eso ... ¡apuntaré a tu cere ...!

VUP!

-Huh ...?!

-¡Toma esto!

¡BAM!

-Gh ...!- ¡Y rina estaba tan cerca! ¡Por un segundo, el saltó hacia ella con los ojos fijos en su cabeza! ¿Él iba por el cuello? cerebro? ¡No importaba! ¡En un instante ella fue 'más rápida' y lo alcanzo antes de que él pudiera alcanzarla, y casi lanzó [Poder de la Destrucción] en su rostro!

- _¡Ah, es demasiado rápido! Que molesto ~!_ -pensó rina mientras esther aterrizó a pocos pasos de ella, sus ojos aún fruncían el ceño, pero con un atisbo de miedo en ellos.

-¿Cómo ... cómo es posible? ¿Una ilusión? ¿Otro truco? Calculé perfectamente mi velocidad para un golpe decisivo, ¡y sin embargo tú ...!

-Bueno, ese ataque ciertamente explotó, si sabes a lo que me refiero ...- dijo ella un poco en voz baja, y como era de esperar, presioné un botón sobre él. Se levantó una vez más y saltó con su sable apuntándole, sus ojos gritaban un sangriento asesinato contra ella, ¡pero no podía importarle menos!

-¡No subestimes la hoja que protege al señor vampiro...!

VUP!

-¡Te Atrape!

-Uuuugh ~! Uuuuh ~! -Otro golpe cercano! ¡rina 'más rápida' que él y casi abre un agujero en su pecho! Sin embargo, lo vio venir y lo evito, ¡quemando solo partes de su ropa formal!

- _Tengo que decir, no me sorprende que sea el pariente de Annie, ¡es rápido y astuto como un ninja!_ -Sin perder un segundo, rina se dio la vuelta para enfrentar otro posible ataque, pero luego él se detuvo en seco, con los pies firmes en el suelo, luego el ceño fruncido, recuperándose de su pequeña muestra de desesperación.

-Entiendo, entiendo ahora ...

-Eh ...?- _¿lo consiguió?_

-No juegues como un tonto conmigo, Berolina de la Casa Gremory. He descubierto tu secreto en esos pequeños ataques.- Él declara, y ella hace un puchero por eso.

- _Aw man ~, tan rápido como eso ?! Claro, Nemesis me enseñó esto no hace mucho tiempo, pero pensar que descubriría esta habilidad tan pronto ... Tengo que entregársela, podría ser un genio._

-Mis cálculos fueron perfectos, mis ataques fueron perfectos, sin embargo, se abrirían nuevas brechas en mi defensa con un ataque tuyo. Sin embargo, como dijiste algo, y no me equivoqué, descubrí que no fueron mis ataques lento o imprecisos ... ¡Tú eres el que me hace acercarme más a ti!

-...

-¿Me equivoco, Berolina de la Casa de Gremory?

-Heh ...

 _"Pero ... creo que hay algo en lo que puedo ayudarte. ¿Te acuerdas de la abuela? Del lado de mamá, al menos."_

 _"Ah? Ah! Sí, abuela Julicia. Ella siempre me trataría dulces."_

 _"Sí, ¿recuerdas que ella era una Paimon antes de ser parte de la familia?"_

 _"S-sí. No mucho, pero lo recuerdo."_

 _"Muy bien, ya que estoy aquí, déjame enseñarte una habilidad de la otra rama de nuestro árbol genealógico ... [Carisma]."_

 _-Paimon , tienes mi respeto!_

* * *

 **parte 4**

las afueras de la academia Kuoh, no muy lejos del Antiguo Edificio

-Y esto es lo más cerca que podemos estar del lugar de la conferencia sin daño. Esto es lo más lejos que puedo ir con ustedes.- Y sus pies finalmente se encontraron con el terreno familiar cuando Miyama, Ren y ichijou llegaron a su destino. Echaron un vistazo alrededor para ver si había algo sospechoso, pero al final, nada. Sin embargo, ichijou podía sentir algo incómodo por parte de Miyama. Miyama tomó la iniciativa, luego extendió su mano hacia el aire, solo para que pequeñas chispas salieran de ella. Él gruñó, convocó una runa dorada, y luego

CRASH

hubo una pequeña grieta en el aire, abriendo un agujero translúcido allí. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

-Allí, esta pequeña ruptura en la barrera te permitirá entrar a este lugar y hacer lo que quieras. Misión cumplida.

-Tch ... No esperes que te lo agradezca.- ichijou escupió, Ren le dio un pequeño codazo en el estómago mientras se inclinaba y decía gracias. Aparentemente, Miyama tampoco da dos mierdas, ya que no se dio la vuelta, solo abrió el aire con su espada.

-No te ayudé por compasión o caridad, [emperador dragón rojo]. La recompensa fue clara, ahora recibiré más libertad para explorar Kuoh y otros lugares para encontrar al hijo de puta de mi padre y matarlo. Yo y mis hermanas Todavía estámos encadenados por los demonios -. Él dice, sin mirar alrededor, su voz llena de desprecio y poder ácido, que solo hace que la sangre de ichijou hierva más. -No me ayudarás, ni te interpondrás en mi camino, así que no eres nada para mí. Las únicas cosas en este mundo para mí son mis hermanas, mi padre, yo y todos los métodos para llegar a él. Cualquier cosa de lo contrario ... es un desperdicio.

-¿Incluso tu madre?-ichijou dijo, Por un segundo, vio una pequeña reacción de parte de rei, cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con esos ojos vacíos y malditos, esa misma mirada de odio y engaño chocó.

- _Todavía puedo escuchar a Ophelia-san llorando dentro de mí, y esto me molesta. Ella no se merece esto, en absoluto. Voy a tomar un poco de satisfacción, aquí y ahora!_ -Tu madre, el [serafín] Ophelia ... la conocí. No preguntes cómo ni por qué, porque no te lo diré. Sin embargo, te diré esto, ella puede verte ahora mismo. Y vio lo que hiciste. .

-...- Él no dice nada. el choque tomó un minuto más o menos, y de nuevo se dio la vuelta, con nada más que un solo beneficio molesto, que fue suficiente para obtener una reacción de íchijou. Antes de que ichijou pudiera decir una parte de lo que tenia en mente, él le responde. -No tengo madre.

-...!

-[...!]

-El ángel conocido como Ofelia ... la [serafín] que sucedió a rafael ...La esposa de Miyama Enma ... Y mi progenitora ... no tiene derecho a ser llamada madre.- Él dice. ichijou aprieta los dientes, las lágrimas corren por su cara, ¡y esta realmente listo para convocar a [Ix] y cortarle la puta cabeza! Sin embargo, Ren lo detiene con una mano amiga en su hombro, permitiéndole continuar. -Ese ángel ... era una tonta, alcanzar un sueño imposible incluso para alguien del reino de Dios. Su muerte fue el precio que pagó, pero lo que dejó en esta vida, en esta tierra, ha demostrado que su precio final no era Ni siquiera lo suficiente. Miyama Enma se volvió loco, y todo el sufrimiento, todo el dolor, toda la desesperación que sufrió el [Equipo Negro] puede reducirse a sus acciones, su insensatez, sus objetivos pretenciosos para un mundo unido ... Eso no es lo que una madre le deja a sus hijos. Confía en mí, si ella todavía estuviera viva, ella también seria mi objetivo además de mi padre. Nunca tuve una madre ... En todos los medios posibles disponibles.

-...!

-[...!]

-Ichijou ... ¡Vamos! ¡No te hagas esto a ti mismo ...!

-Ve. Sólo ve, Miyama.- Murmuro antes de que Ren pudiera regañarlo otra vez. ren jadea sorprendido, mientras Miyama frunce el ceño de nuevo. Los sonidos dentro de su cabeza se detienen, paro completamente por eso. Aun así, ellos siguen mirándose, y poco a poco la visión de ichijou se vuelve borrosa. - _No sé qué está pasando, pero ... quiero que se detenga._ -No vuelvas nunca más. No vuelvas a aparecer delante de mí. Dices que no soy nada para ti, ¿verdad? Bien, sal de mi vida, deja a mis amigos y familiares en paz y vete, Nunca vuelvas. Ve a matarte contra tu padre, no me importa.

-Tch.- Escupe Rei con disgusto, esta pensando que ichijou es una pérdida de tiempo, pero aun así, ichijou le dara de un ultimátum.

-Pero ... si alguna vez vuelvo a ver tu cara. Te lo prometo.- Le señalo con un dedo, aunque sus ojos estaban nublados por alguna razón. - _Sí, este es mi ultimátum, Mi advertencia para mi eterno odio por él. No solo por los ataques terroristas, no solo por Nemesis-san, sino porque ... ¡Porque!_ -No te mataré. Te haré sufrir ... Te haré sufrir cosas peores que el infierno ... Hasta que te disculpes con Ophelia-san.

-...

-...

-Como si. Si esto es así, entonces también te daré esto.- Y los ojos de rei se volvieron agudos, el aura dorada que lo rodeaba se multiplicó, y los colmillos y los ojos entrecerrados se volvieron hacia íchijou, pero aun así, el todavía emano odio hacia réi. -No vuelvas a interponerte en mi camino, [emperador dragón rojo]. Si alguna vez nos enfrentamos de nuevo como enemigos, me aseguraré de deshacerme de ti ... Permanentemente.

-Solo espera.

-...

-...

Y así, réi miyama salta a la [grieta dimensional] y los deja con nada más que ellos mismos. Ren agarra su mano en el hombro de ichijou con más fuerza, pero ichijou la despide encogiéndose de hombros.

- _No sé cómo sentir ahora, todas las lágrimas, todos los temblores, los golpes y los gritos en mi ego, todos provenientes de todos los lugares. Sin embargo, no sé cómo tratar con ellos, no tengo idea de cómo reaccionar. . Sin embargo, sé una cosa que sé de verdad ..._

 _No tengo más que **odio** hacia Miyama Rei._

-[Rei ... Ichijou-san ...]

PAF!

-¡Ay!- ¡Y esa bofetada ardiente en la espalda lo despierta antes de lo que quería! sus manos alcanzan el área afectada para darle un ligero masaje, luego se dirige a la autora de tal ataque. -Ren, ¿qué demonios? ¡¿Qué fue eso ?!

-¡Lo juro, Ichijou! ¡Si sigues con eso ataques de perras en medio de la nada, te abandonaré sin preguntas!- ¡ella grita cuando pasan por la barrera abierta, solo para girarlo y sujetarlo por el cuello!

- _Ah, ahora él quiere ir ?! Esas lágrimas podrían haber restaurado nuestra fuerza, pero si él quiere dejarlo suelto, no lo cuestionaré, ¡estoy listo para matar a alguien ahora mismo!_ -En vez de eso, ella se adelantó para echarle unas cuantas veces.

-¡Solo! ¡Calmate! ¡Y! ¡Pon! ¡Tu! ¡Cabeza! ¡En el juego! ¡Nuestro trabajo aún no ha terminado! ¡Cumple tu misión, entonces puedes volver a ser una pequeña perra!

-¡Tch! ¡Lo sé! Es solo ... ¡ MIERDA !- Escupió un poco, sintiendo el pequeño punto de quema en medio de su frente, mirando también el gran punto rojo en la suya. se necesito otra bofetada en la cara de Yagura y un golpe en la cabeza de Ddraig para que volviera a la normalidad. - _Sí, odio a ese bastardo de Miyama, pero este no es el momento de pensar en él ... por ahora. Nuestra prioridad es el [Rey Vampiro], ¡y quien me vendió a ese ángel!_ -Respiro hondo y pesado, y luego volvió a tocarse la frente con su amiga ninja. -Ren, vámonos. Estoy bien ahora ... lo prometo, apuntaré a esta furia ... al enemigo ahora.

-...- ren se despelleja de su nariz y luego lo suelta, dirigiéndose ahora hacia el Antiguo Edificio. Ajustándole el cuello a ichijou, echan un vistazo rápido a su alrededor y, como era de esperar, esos ejércitos de zombies que se dirijian allí también, siendo volados por ataques mágicos y físicos. Ren le toca el hombro. -Está bien, vamos, dragón. Será una perra explicárselo a la madre, pero reanudemos nuestro trabajo.

-Pensándolo bien, Ren, creo que me quedaré un rato.- Concluyo con un suspiro, sacándole una mirada sorprendida. - _Quiero decir, no es broma, si arrastro a alguien más a mi mierda otra vez, mi grupo se quedará en desventaja nuevamente, y en momentos como este, tendré que pensar más rápido. Ese ángel, el [emperador dragón rojo], y ahora ese ejército de zombies y lo que sea y esos dos vampiros, no puedo bajar la guardia, pero también tengo que proteger a mi equipo._ -se vuelve hacia élla. -Si esa mierda vuelve a suceder y te arrastro conmigo, Rina y los demás se quedarán en desventaja. Trabajaré solo por ahora aquí mientras sigues adelante y les ayudas.

¡PUM!

-¡Ow! ¿Otra vez?

-¿Quién demonios crees que me estás ordenando? Conoce tu lugar, demonio.- ¡le acaba de pegar en la cabeza!

- _¿Por qué me golpeó en la cabeza? ¡Eso es, le daré un pedazo de mi mente!_ -Por qué tú...!

CHU ~!

-...?!

-Idiota. Qué idiota, preocupándote por mí. Te mereces un bofetón en la cara" -Y luego retiró dos de sus dedos que tan suavemente tocaron los labios de ichijou con sus nudos, en algo que ichijou recuerda que le hizo sentir como si hubiera besado a alguien. Eso es realmente extraño ahora. Sin embargo, al final, ella solo se ríe, luego se da vuelta con una sonrisa. -Pero eso es lindo, en cierto modo, así que te lo dejaré pasar. Haz lo que quieras, Dragón. Solo trata de no morir de nuevo por las manos de los ángeles, todavía me debes un beso francés. También dirígete hacia arriba.

-...- Y entonces no pudo decir nada, ya que ella desapareció de su vista sin dejar rastro, dejando un soplo de viento en dirección al antiguo edificio. Uno ... Dos ... Tres ... le tomó tres segundos darse cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder, y su cara se quemó.- Ah! Ah! ¡¿Que demonios?! ¡¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?!- se volvió hacia esa misma dirección y luego grito a la nada. -Tú ... ¡Puta! ¡Te lo mostraré! ¡Cuando nos encontremos, te chuparé la cara con ese beso!

...

...

...

Uno ... Dos ... Tres ... Otros tres segundos para darse cuenta de otro momento del momento, así que murmuro maldiciones por lo bajo.

- _Ugh ~, ¿qué fue eso? ¡¿Viene a recordarme sobre el beso solo para obtener una reacción de mí ?! ¡Esto es tan estupido! Pero ahora ... puedo concentrarme.-_ Fue solo por un segundo, pero en esas pequeñas ráfagas, - _siente ... Calmate ahora._ _Huh Claro, todavía odio a Miyama, pero aun así ... me siento más ligero. Tal vez ese era el plan de ren desde el_ _principio. Tch, al igual que su hermana, jugando sus trucos conmigo.-_ Ahora que esta más tranquilo, dirigió su atención al [Boosted Gear], que ahora estaba brillando un poco más. Por supuesto, no se trataba solo de ellos, Ophelia también los escuchaba, y solo ahora ... puede ver eso. - _Oye, Ophelia-san, ¿estás ahí?_

-[...] -

- _Ninguna respuesta. Estaba esperando eso. Ella debe sentirse mal ahora, incluso peor que yo. Realmente no quería que ella presenciara eso, pero él no me dejó otra opción. Solo ... Quería que viera un poco de amor, pero como siempre, está ciego a eso._ -Volvió su atención a otra parte.- Oye, [Dragon Gales], ¿puedo usar mi [Balance Breaker] como ahora?

 **-** [Desgraciadamente, ESA PELEA CON EL ÁNGEL TOMO DEMASIADO DE TU ESTAMINA. TOMARA ALGO DE TIEMPO ANTES DE QUE PUEDES USAR POSIBLEMENTE LA [BOOSTED GEAR: SCALEMAIL] DE NUEVO, Y TAMBIÉN, SU TIEMPO CON ELLO PODRÍA TERMINAR UN MÁS CORTO. SE SABIO.]

-Como se esperaba.- Murmuré a la voz en si mano. - solo hay que culpar a mí, pero ahora tengo confianza. Solo unos momentos y estaré en llamas otra vez, y aun así, solo para pensar que Rina y los demás están a salvo junto a los [Reyes Demonios] y con Ren en su camino, significa que puedo hacer todo lo posible ahora. ¡Genial! ¡Ahora, para encontrar a Annie y poner fin a esta locura de una noche! Vamos, [Boosted Gea -...!

-¡Al suelo! ¡Al suelo! **AL SUELO** !

-Que...?!

¡BOOM!

-Kuuuuuh ~ ...!- ¡Y ni siquiera pude terminar sus palabras de cierre épicas, cuando algo así como un cometa que descendió de los cielos y aterrizó justo a su lado con la fuerza de uno, levantando una cortina de humo frente a el!

- _¡¿Que demonios?! ¿Ataque enemigo?_ -Utilizo [Ix] para limpiar el lugar del polvo, y miro el punto cero de esa tierra, solo para mirar y jadear sorprendido, ¡lo que aterrizó a mi lado no era un proyectil, sino una estatua! Una **estatua** de **piedra** de Guan Yu! -¡Ah! ¡¿Qué demonios ?!

-¡Fuera del camino! ¡Fuera del camino!- Y en otro segundo

¡BOOM!

Algo más cayó a su lado, ¡una vez más levantó una nube de humo en el aire y cubrió todo el lugar con polvo! ¡Esa era una persona, podría decir, con una voz muy familiar también! Una vez más, uso [Ix] para limpiar el lugar y miro hacia abajo para ver las nuevas figuras que abrieron un nuevo todo en el suelo.

-¡Ah! ¡ SEED-chan!

-¡Deja de llamarme por referencias! ¡Se vuelve molesto rápido!- De hecho, era la ángel caído híbrido de cabello oscuro / rubio , toda su ropa un poco hecha jirones mientras que bajo uno de sus brazos llevaba otra estatua, esta vez con la forma de Sanada Hideyoshi.

- _Primero Kan'u, luego Sanada-senpai como estatuas, y ahora ella está aquí, ¡de todas las personas!-_ Akatsuki se levanta del suelo y mira a su alrededor, respirando profundamente.

-Genial, parece que estamos lejos de los no muertos ahora. Un segundo más y habrían destruido a esos dos, o peor.

-Akatsuki-San, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- ichijou e pregunté, lo suficiente como para llamar su atención y hacer que se diera la vuelta para mirarlo, aunque su expresión alerta permaneció neutral.- _¿Realmente no se suponía que ella estuviera protegiendo a los [reyes demonio] y su [Rey]? ¿Qué tal Nemesis-san y Rina?_ -¡Pensé que se suponía que debías estar vigilando a los [reyes demonio] y los demás! ¡¿Qué está pasando ?! ¡¿Qué tal la conferencia ?!

-No hay conferencia, [emperador dragón rojo]. Fue un engaño, un fraude, un plan para deshacerse de nosotros.- Ella dice, y una vez más, ichijou esta en la oscuridad aquí, mientras ella saca un arma que parece un abanico carmesí de la nada.

- _Esas estatuas ... SEED-chan no en su posición ... todo este truco y cosa del plan ... ¡¿Qué **diablos** pasó por qué estuve fuera?_

* * *

 **y concluimos aquí, se darán mas explicaciones en los próximos capítulos, por ahora se a armado algo grande**

* * *

 **conceptos**

 **[black team](** ブラックチーム; Burakkuchīmu **)** traducido como [equipo negro] anteriormetne conocidos como los [fugitivos miyama](ミヤマの逃亡; Miyama no tōbō)es un grupo independiente de seis, con anterioridad cinco, Usuarios de [artes sagrado ] de tipo dragón liderado por Rei Miyama , quien artificialmente o no posee la El poder de los [Seis Reyes Dragones](Rokuryuuou). fueron los principales antagonistas del Volumen 4 al Volumen 6, y los principales antitesis de la [nobleza] de Berolina Gremory .

 **descripción general:** Adoptados por el loco científico Enma Miyama, cinco huérfanos y su propio hijo se someterían a experimentos monstruosos y dolorosos sobre poderes sagrados y demoníacos para adquirir sus [Artes Sagrados] y suficiente resistencia para ser la primera generación de soldados humanos para su plan maestro. de matar a cada entidad religiosa y mágica en el universo. Sin embargo, un día, los cinco sobrevivientes escaparon de su encarcelamiento maníaco, y después de un tiempo, adoptados por diferentes familias, también adquirieron diferentes nombres y se inscribieron en diferentes escuelas. Un día, una de las creaciones de Enma los reunió una vez más y trató de traerlos de vuelta a su guarida, activando sus [artes sagrados] por primera vez. Desde entonces, el grupo se reunió para lograr un solo objetivo: encontrar y matar a Enma Miyama.

Después de los eventos del Volumen 6 que casi provocaron su propia Caída, el grupo se estableció en la ciudad de Kuoh, aún planeando su venganza bajo la custodia de Gremory, su líder conmocionado y con un nuevo miembro, la clave para encontrar la ubicación de Enma

 **miembros:** El grupo está compuesto por cinco estudiantes, cuatro niñas y un niño, y un niño pequeño después de los eventos del Volumen 6. Todos se trataron a sí mismos como familia y comparten los honoríficos adecuados entre sí. A pesar de ser uno de los más jóvenes, Rei es aparentemente el líder del equipo, posición que pasó a su hermana Sarah Leonheart después de su caída.

 **Rei Miyama**

 **Rei** es el único hijo de Enma Miyama y un ángel llamado Ophelia. Es el líder del [Equipo Negro] y el portador del [Equipo Sagrado] del [Rey dragón dorado] Fafnir, la [Lanza del Dragón descendente] ( lanza brillante del dragón caído del cielo) _,_ originalmente creado por Azazel. Es un estudiante de Gessen Highschool, el primer fugitivo en mostrarse a sí mismo, el principal antagonista y principal cerebro en los ataques terroristas en la academia Kuoh. Después de su derrota y la pérdida de sus dos brazos, sin embargo, permanece conmocionado en un pequeño comdominio en algún lugar de Kuoh, la nueva residencia Miyama. Siendo el hijo de un ángel de nivel [Serafin], Rei puede usar sus poderes sagrados para crear armas ligeras, lo que también le permite usar el [ajuste de balance] de su [arte sagrado] durante largos períodos de tiempo.

 **Sarah Leonheart**

Sarah Leonheart es la hermana mayor del [Equipo Negro] y su tutora legal, una estudiante universitaria del Instituto Babel y el tercer miembro que se presentará. Fue criada por una pareja extranjera, explicando así su nombre en inglés a pesar de su ascendencia japonesa, siendo también una exitosa artista de manga bajo el nombre de Takashi Kata (ケ シ カ タ). Ella es la portadora del [Dragón del caos karma] Tiamat, y su respectivo [Arte Sagrado] Artificial, el [Karma Cogito Draco](fantasía del rey dragón azul) que le permite crear ilusiones físicas invisibles basadas en Probatio Diabolica .

 **Kiruko Matsuoka**

El miembro más joven antes del Volumen 6 y el compañero de clase de Ichijou en la academia Kuoh. Una chica bastante extraña y aleatoria que se consideraba el [mal supremo] que mentía en Kuoh y que traería destrucción sobre el grupo y la escuela en general. Nació con sus respectivos [artes sagrado] siendo la [reina dragón negro] actual

 **Eiko Onizuka**

También conocido como rafaga demonícaA-ko modelo 666 (デビルバスターA-KOモデル666; Debirubasutā A-ko moderutorihekisa), Eiko es un cyborg disfrazado de estudiante de Gekkoukan High School, impulsado por el poder del [Rey dragón del Fin] Midgardsormr. Equipada por varios brazos y explosiones de energía en su cuerpo, Eiko no siente dolor ni fatiga y sus miembros son capaces de separarse y trabajar independientemente.

 **Kumuri Kurisu**

Kurumi, la segunda hermana mayor de los "hermanos" y la portadora del [Rey Dragón de Jade] Yu-long, es una estudiante de la escuela secundaria Hijirigasaki con habilidades para cambiar de forma. Infantil y apasionada, ama a sus hermanos con una pasión ardiente y le gusta jugar con la emoción de otros por diversión enfermiza. Ella se llama a sí misma la "Reina de los disfraces", pero es incapaz de imitar las personalidades y los tics de otros, ganándose las risas de su respectivo dragón.

 **Suruga miyama**

El experimento más joven y nuevo de Enma Miyama, portadora [Rey Dragón purpura] Tannin y su [equipo sagrado] artificial [estrella fugaz del dragón], que tenía altas habilidades piromáticas. Creció en el Instituto Miyama, está etiquetada como una "cáscara vacía" y no tiene mucha personalidad, siendo atendida por el [equipo negro] actual.

 **curiosidades**

\- Los miembros tiene apariencia basadas en los en los Usuarios del lenguaje de medaka box.

-Todas las escuelas de los miembros son referencias a otras escuelas de ficción en anime, manga y juegos.

-el nombre de este equipo el mismo que el del equipo dirigido por surtur durante la primera copa azazel

 **[paimon](** パイモン,paimon **)** son uno de los restantes clanes demoníacos de los [72 pilares], que tiene el rango de Rey, El clan Paimon es uno de los clanes de demonios restantes de los 72 pilares, y una de las familias más ricas del inframundo en su línea de tiempo. Desde el matrimonio de la anterior heredera del clan, Julicia Paimon, con el Gran Maestro Millicas Gremory, el jefe de la familia pasó a su hermano menor Dieghoul, el tío de Alice. Actualmente, el Paimon es uno de los clanes con más conexiones con el clan Gremory, al lado solo del Phenex.

Aparentemente, Paimon comparte con Phenex una posición como gigantes de la industria de los medios con su estación de Radio-D.

 **[** **Carisma]** (カ リ ス マ; Karisuma) Se sabe que los Paimon tienen la capacidad de moverse a velocidades increíbles en distancias cortas y spam de tiempo. Sin embargo, los verdaderos miembros del clan tienen la capacidad de "atraer" a las personas hacia ellos, esta habilidad heredada le permite a un Paimon arrastrar inconscientemente a un oponente en su dirección, como lo haría un vacío, dentro de un rango cercano para que ataque, no solo sorprendiendo a su oponente y reduciendo su tiempo para reaccionan, pero también aumentan su propia velocidad, ya que también tienen la capacidad de "arrastrarse" hacia ellos. Obviamente, la debilidad de esta habilidad son los ataques a distancia que podrían hacer que su Carisma se ejerza contra ellos. Está implícito que los miembros de Paimon también tienen una gran cantidad de poder demoníaco y una disposición natural para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

 **curiosidades**

-El símbolo de Paimon es de la serie Kamen Rider Wizard , como dato extra la apariencia de Julicia Gremory(antes paimon) se basa en Sephie Michaela Deviluke de To Love-ru

-En demonología, Paimon es uno de los reyes del infierno, se dice que es más obediente a Lucifer que cualquier otro rey, y tiene 200 legiones de demonios bajo su mando. Enseña a los hombres todas las artes, filosofía y ciencias, y cosas secretas. Es representado como un hombre con rostro afeminado, vestido con un precioso canto y montado en un dromedario. De manera bastante interesante, en demonología, se muestra a Gremory como una bella mujer con la corona de una duquesa atada alrededor de su cintura y montando un camello, haciendo que ambos demonios sean de alguna manera similares entre sí, de ahí la conexión firme entre ellos. el fanfic.

\- la estación de Radio-D, la estación de radio de la que son líderes Paimon, tiene conexión incluso con la radio Celestial.

-Al parecer, Charisma también puede atraer la mala suerte a un descendiente de Paimon.

-Se dice que los Paimon tienen un deseo sexual bastante bajo, pero extremadamente salvaje.

 **nuevos personajes**

 **esther hellsing(** _エスター・ヘルシング;_ Esutā herushingu **)**

 **raza:** vampiro de sangre pura

 **alias:** hijo del primer ministro(titulo)

 **cabello:** plateado

 **ojos:** rojo

 **clasificación:** noble vampiro

 **afiliaciones:** casa hellsing(heredero), imperio vampiro(ciudadano), wilhemina black y sheridan black(guardaespaldas)

 **equipo:** sangre real, sable de hierro sangriendo

 **familia**

desmond hellsing(padre)

laura hellsing(madre)

nosferatu black(tío)

annabelle hellsing(medio hermana)

alucard hellsing(hermano menor)

wilhemina black(prima)

sheridan black(primo)

 **personalidad:** Al igual que cualquier vampiro, Esther es condescendiente y arrogante hasta el punto de arrogancia. Siendo el sobrino del actual vampiro rey e hijo del primer ministro vampírico, tiene plena confianza en sus habilidades y poder, creyendo que eso lo hace prácticamente inmortal, y comparte una visión similar desde la de su padre, en la que los que están en el poder siempre deben Brilla con orgullo y resolución para mantener su posición. Sin embargo, una vez que se comprueba que está equivocado, Esther se apresura a cambiar de bando y trabajar con aquellos que marca como más fuertes, lo que sugiere un lado más cobarde, a pesar de que él admite que en realidad es una "estrategia de supervivencia".

Esther, al igual que su padre, parece tener una debilidad por su hermanastra Annabelle, a pesar de no admitirlo.

 **apariencia:** un joven guapo, alto y delgado, con rasgos de muñeca, piel pálida y ojos rojos heredados de su padre, cuyo cabello plateado es heredado del lado de su madre. Al igual que cualquier vampiro de sangre pura, carece de un reflejo y una sombra, y tiene caninos más afilados.

Esther viste túnicas y ropas de estilo victoriano, casi todas de negro, y como su padre, tiene ojos extremadamente agudos.

 **historia:** Esther es el hijo mayor de la casa de los vampiros Hellsing, famoso por capturar al señor Tepes y usarlo como rehén durante innumerables generaciones. El hijo de un matrimonio arreglado entre el primer ministro del imperio de vampiros y la hermana del actual Rey Vampiro, Esther creció creyéndose a sí mismo como el más fuerte que existe. Sin embargo, una vez que los gemelos de Nosfetaru demostraron que estaba equivocado, decidió convertirse en sus sirvientes, para poder traicionarlos un día y probar que estaban equivocados nuevamente.

 **curiosidades**

\- apariencia basada en el personaje Hakim de la serie Aka Akatoretachi no Monogatari .

-Esther es, hasta el momento, el segundo personaje "hermano" que desempeña un papel importante como antagonista.

-El nombre de Esther, que significa estrella, es en realidad una referencia a un género de flor (Aster), similar al nombre de Annabelle.


	55. Espada x Espíritu

**hola aquí a Total DxD con otro capitulo de legado renacido, otro capitulo mas que me tomo una eternidad publicar, me disculpo pero estoy tan metido en asuntos personales que no se cuando voy a volver a tener tiempo para escribir y solo estoy publicando esto por que desde hace tiempo lo tenia listo no quise seguir esperando mas**

* * *

 **simbologia**

-hola=diálogos

- _hola_ =pensamientos

-[hola]/{hola}=seres sellados/distantes

- **hola** =seres misterios o oscuros(no necesariamente los 2)

 **conceptos**

se refiere a cosas como los nombres de las técnicas, habilidades, equipo y títulos, como muchos sabrán en los mangas y novelas ligeras los autores suelen darle 2 nombres a estos aspectos el nombre principal que esta en ingles y escrito en hiragana y el secundario o lectura alternativa que esta en japones escrito en kanji, en este fic bien utilizare ese forma esta el nombre principal entre [] y el secundario entre () solo que en mi caso ambos nombres estarán en español por 2 motivos uno me parece mejor así y segundo el español es mi idioma preferido, ejemplo

[Balance breaker](kinte) seria [rompe balance](movimiento prohibido)

Solo usare el ingles y japones de estos aspectos cuando tenga que hacer una aclaración al final de un capitulo la una ca excepción serian los títulos ya que estos por norma general no tienen lectura alternativa al lado de estos entre paréntesis pondré na forma de decirlo en japonés lo mismo para las formas especiales de referirse a alguien ejemplo

Lord issei(issei-sama), [Emperador Dragón Rojo](sekiryuutei)

* * *

 **no soy dueño de highschool dxd, todos sus derechos reservados a su autor ichei ishibumi-sama**

 **Este fic puede tener lenguaje soez o escenas explicitas leer bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

 **renacimiento ExE: espada y espiritu**

 **parte 1**

kuoh, bosques cerca de la academia kuoh

-Huff ... Huff ... Huff ...

-¿Estás realmente bien, Annie-san? Ese ojo tuyo realmente parece hacerte daño.- Mukuro dice que mientras ella 2 caminan entre los árboles del denso bosque que conduce al antiguo edificio, annie tiene que apoyar su cuerpo en el de mukuro debido al cansancio que causó el uso de su ojos parchado.

- _De hecho, lo activé por mi cuenta, pero controlarlo y apuntarlo sigue siendo un dolor. Dolor literal y agotamiento. No puedo creer que me vi obligado a usar eso tan pronto en el plan, así que ahora tengo que tener un cuidado especial. Tendremos que encontrar al Señor Nosferatu lo antes posible.-_ Estoy bien, esto es realmente difícil de controlar, solo eso.- Jadea de pie y otra vez solo, limpiando un poco sus ropas y usando una palma especial en sus heridas y cortes, todo causado por la [cuchilla verde del dragón creciente]. Afortunadamente, no tendra que preocuparse por eso por ahora. Ahora casi totalmente recuperada, mira hacia el viejo edificio, luego paso un pequeño frasco con su propia sangre a Mukuro. -Mukuro, no podemos contenernos ahora. Esa chica Kan'u era un soldado de infantería, así que eso significa que quien entra en nuestro camino es tan fuerte, si no más fuerte, que ella. Será mejor que tengamos cuidado ahora.

-Subestimación del siglo.- mukuro sacó su lengua por eso, pero aun así se puede ver que está sacudida después de todo eso.

- _A decir verdad, ese gundao, esa chica, ella podría ser más débil que yo, pero para tener la tenacidad de continuar luchando tanto tuve que usar mi ojo ... Ese hombre lobo también, no está mal para los meros sirvientes. Tal como yo._ -Una vez que el lugar comenzó a quedar liso y destapado, colgaron aún más abajo, debajo de los arbustos y en el suelo, aún más desapercibidas por los ejércitos de combate que estaban afuera.- _Gracias a Dios(AY¡), los zombis y los herederos negros también están aquí._

-¿Nos estamos acercando, Annie-san?

-Casi. Puedo ver desde aquí el Antiguo Edificio, y con esas otras piezas peleando con esos no muertos, parece que el lugar está desierto. Buen momento.- annie sonrío, pero desconocido para mukuro, trago saliva.- _Nos estamos acercando a mi objetivo, y esto me llena de emoción ... y miedo. Si encuentro al Señor Nosferatu allí; significa que papá también estará allí, y entonces ... tendré que luchar contra él ... ¡Ellos! Tendré que luchar contra ELLOS, a eso me refiero._ -Una vez que se detienen en el borde del bosque, junto al suelo que conduce al antiguo edificio, annie se da la vuelta para ver a Mukuro, dándole una mirada de disculpa. -Mukuro, sé que esto puede sonar desesperado, pero si alguna vez te sientes demasiado amenazada, solo hazme a un lado y huye lo más rápido que puedas. No te juzgaré.

-...- Ella ensanchó un poco los ojos, sorprendida por esas audaces palabras.

- _Nunca pensé que estaríamos tan cerca tan pronto, así que solo puedo asumir que las cosas se pondrán más rápidamente y sacrificar a alguien así fácilmente dejará un mal sabor de boca. Eso, y un poco empañará mi orgullo como un ninja, mi pelotón muriendo así.-_ A cambio, mukuro solo se encoge de hombros, y asiente.

-No, me quedaré contigo. Es lo más emocionante que he tenido en años, y además, me enseñaste algunos trucos para ser un hombre lobo, así que solo puedo dar las gracias de esa manera.

- _... Ah, hombre. Esa sensación otra vez-_ la cara de annie se contorsionaba de una manera incómoda y una gota de sudor frío corría hasta su nuca. Regresa a las puertas que conducen al edificio antiguo y respira hondo. - _Así que esto es todo. Bueno, al menos ella no me dio la espalda, una preocupación menos. -_ Haz lo que quieras, Mukuro. Así que vámonos, no hay vuelta atrás ahora. Me convertiré en la [Reina Vampiro].

-Cierto. Fama y dinero, aquí vamos.- Y así se levantan y corren hacia el Antiguo Edificio. Ren debe haber puesto trampas por todos los pasillos, pero no importa ya Mukuro convocó de su [nacimiento de espadasa] una espada dentada que dijo que puede cortar cualquier cosa, ¡así que no hay más cadenas en el camino! Sin embargo, ¡es tan estúpido el pensar que usarían formas tan infantiles para entrar! ¡Iran por la puerta principal, por supuesto! Sin embargo, cuando se acercan lo suficiente, el sexto sentido de annie notó que algo estaba muy lejos, y por la magnitud de tal aura, noto que no era amistoso. Mukuro la ayudó a detenerse, ya que aparentemente sus instintos de hombre lobo también se activaron. -¡Wowowow, Annie-san! Puedes sentirlo también, ¿verdad? Esa aura ...

-Sí, lo sé. Y desafortunadamente, sé de quién es ...- Suspiro, pisando fuerte en el suelo para poder hacer una pose de batalla con un pequeño kunai en las manos mientras Mukuro convocaba una [espada demoníaca] parecida a una katana del aire fino. Afilan sus sentidos, para luego fruncír el ceño en una dirección aleatoria.- _Maldita sea, para encontrarla de todas las personas que conozco aquí, este es probablemente el destino jugando conmigo otra vez._ -Ryuubi-chan, te encontramos, podemos sentirte. ¡No hay necesidad de escondernos ahora! ¡Sal ahora y podemos lidiar con esto lo más rápido posible!

Y por eso ... silencio. No hay palabras intercambiadas, ningún sonido viene de ninguna parte. Solo el sonido de la guerra sucediendo justo detrás de sus espalda, pero nada más. las manos de annie aún apretaban con fuerza el kunai, y podía escuchar a Mukuro olfatear el aire varias veces y luego parpadear al darse cuenta. annie también podia sentir esa sensación de mono, y ante sus ojos, justo en frente de la entrada al edificio viejo, una ráfaga de viento lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantar una cortina de polvo vino de manera repentina, y desde dentro, después de algunos Segundos de espera, pudieron ver una silueta, una silueta muy conocida. Incluso con un ojo cubierto, annie puede verla. Su cabello rosado largo y salvaje, sus ojos igualmente rosados y su piel clara, un chándal negro que no podía ocultar su figura curvilínea y tetona, y esa sonrisa atrevida, tan atrevida que la molesta. La primera [torre] de Berolina Gremory, descendiente del Gran conquistador de los Tres Reinos, Liu Bei, llevaba consigo el bastón de el monos de su propio maestro, el actual Sun Wukong. Ella sonríe...

-Saludos, Annabelle-dono. Veo que también trajiste un nuevo amigo, que encantador.- Ella sonríe, y annie podría evitar sonreír ya que su discurso florido siempre la atrapa. Mukuro, por otro lado, está completamente desconcertada por la repentina aparición de Liu Bei, mientras que sus ojos se miraban con el ceño a ese cuerpo femenino y en forma.

-Whoa ~, solo con mirarla me hace querer hacer algunas flexiones y levantar algo de peso ~!- La chica lobo comentó con un poco de baba saliendo de su boca, haciendo que la princesa mona hinche sus gigantescas tetas ya orgullosas, y su sonrisa se convirtió ahora en una sonrisa orgullosa. Mukuro luego bajó su arma y se volvió hacia annie. -¡Annie-san, nunca me dijiste que 'Ryuubi'-san es en realidad Saiki Reika! ¡Dices que ella entrenó con el Rey Mono y me hizo pensar que era horrible!

-Lo sé, ¿no? ¿Quién podría haber pensado que podrías terminar siendo así de sexy con un entrenamiento con un mono de gran tamaño? Incluso yo no lo puedo creer, y yo soy un ninja.- Ahora, la nariz de liu bei estaba creciendo a distancias imposibles con todos esos elogios, y honestamente, quién podía culparla. Basta de comerla con nuestros ojos, annie pisotea el suelo una vez más para llamar su atención, y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. -Pero aparte de eso, muévete a un lado, Ryuubi-chan. Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, no me detendrás.

-Ohoh ~, entonces lo que Hong Long dijo acerca de tu deserción es verdad, considerando todas las cosas. Muy bien, entonces.- La pelirosa luego salta para cruzar las piernas en el aire y choca contra el suelo, como lo haría un Buda, y cruzó los brazos debajo de su pecho gigante mientras toma un pequeño vaso de sake de entre sus tetas, al igual que otras dos tazas. ¿Esperen? -¿Te importaría compartir tus aventuras con la tuya de verdad con un vaso de sake? ¡Como compañeros y antiguos conocidos, podemos ofrecernos mucho!

-...

-Entonces ... ¿dejaste a este tipo de personas por tu objetivo, Annie-san?- Mukuro hizo un puchero al ver lo agradable que ha sido la señora de la guerra de los Tres reinos, y aun así, annie puede ver muy lejos del engaño de las palabras. Y no había ninguno, liu bei era tonta como un primate, tanto para verter algo de sake en su taza y beberla de un trago, luego de lo cual sacó una nube de humo de su sistema. annie rueda sus ojos, volviéndose hacia ella.

-Sé lo que parece, Mukuro, pero no te dejes engañar. Ryuubi-chan es el tipo de persona que nadie debería ser nunca-. Dice, frunciendo el ceño cuando liu bei se detiene con su bebida y lass mira a los ojos. annie se ríe- _aprendiz del Rey Mono o no, ella es el tipo de persona que no puedo ser. No seré como_ -Lo admito. Es bonita, fuerte, inteligente, pero al final del día, prefiere quedarse tranquila, jugar y comer con la gente que buscar un propósito mayor. Ya tiene veinte años, pero optó por quedarse con un grupo como los Gremory solo para encontrar algo de emoción alrededor y caminar por la tierra, como a alguien que no le importa. No soy así, me dirijo a terrenos más altos. De lo contrario ... No es diferente de estar muerto .

-Sí, Annie-san ...- Mukuro asintió, tomándose su tiempo para digerir toda esa ambición y ignorar a la chica mono delante de ellas. Liu Bei, por otro lado, también rió, haciéndo a annie parpadear de sorpresa, solo para supuesto, burlarse de ella no funcionará tan fácilmente.

-Bueno, parece que tu peregrinación te ha enseñado algunas nuevas perspectivas sobre ti y sobre los demás, Annabelle-dono-. Liu bei declara, dejando su vaso de vino de arroz, respirando profundamente. annie busca detrás de su espalda, lista para tomar eso para una posible pelea, pero en lugar de eso, liu bei se disparó en su cabeza, luego se adelantó y sonrió, una sonrisa que no refleja más que amor maternal, por alguna razón. Pero luego cambió a algo bastante amargo y triste. -Felicitaciones por ver más allá de tu mente. Sin embargo, debo decir que me duele escuchar palabras tan duras contra la tuya de verdad.

-Tch, mentirosa.- annie murmuro, y de la falsa expresión de dolor, llegó una sonrisa.

-Hohoh ~, todavía viendo a través del engaño, veo.- Ella dice, riendo a carcajadas.

- _Estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí, puedo escuchar los pasos de los ejércitos ghoul que marchan hasta aquí, y si papá es la línea de la defensa, quedaré atrapado en el fuego cruzado, y toda mi Los planes irán por el desagüe._ -Liu Bei, por otro lado, solo se rió una vez más.

-Pero, de nuevo, también puedo ver a través de ti, Annabelle-dono. Y estoy bastante seguro de que no quieres hacerme daño. Porque no puedes y no quieres hacerlo.

-...- annie trago saliva, respirando un poco para repensar y mantener el control sobre su mente.- _No, ella solo está jugando conmigo. 'No poder'? ¡A ver, hermana! 'No quiero'? Eso es ... debajo de mí. Solo me hará perder el tiempo.-_ Abre una sonrisa y camino hacia ella, Mukuro la sigue el -Sí, claro. Ryuubi-chan, no tengo intención de perder el tiempo contigo. Tengo cosas más importantes que atender y, a diferencia de ti, el tiempo no me da tiempo que perder.

-El tiempo no irá a ninguna parte, Annabelle-dono. Pero debo alabar tu tenacidad. Es realmente extraordinario.- Ella dice, tomando una última gota de sake y tirando la botella y la taza, dando otro suspiro y fumando sin aliento. Mukuro gime de asombro, mientras annie solo podía suspirar.

- _No es que los haya abandonado._

-Es una pena ir a la basura, abandonándonos así ...

-¡CÁLLATE!- Annie grito asustándola, Mukuro, incluso a ella misma, por ese arrebato. - _Arah? ¿de qué trata eso? ¿De repente gritando como si fuera algún tipo de protagonista de la serie del harén?_ \- mira liu bei, ¡y esa sonrisa realmente está empezando a enojarla! - _¿Está leyendo mi mente o algo así? No, necesito mantenerme calmado, ir a toda marcha solo empeorará las cosas.-_ Tomo otro aliento. -Ryuubi-chan, no los abandoné a todos. No lo hice, y no lo haré. Sin embargo, me convertiré en la [Reina Vampiro], me guste o no, y como mi idiota ... hermano se quedó atascado en Kuoh, tuve que desaparecer por un tiempo ...

-Es así, me pregunto.- Ella dice, ahora de pie y estirándose. Una vez más, se preparan para un posible combate, pero de nuevo ella les sonríe, retrocediendo unos pasos y rompiéndose el cuello. Al final, ella las mira una vez más. -Y ... ¿Estás feliz por eso?

-...

-¿Lo estas, Annabelle-dono?- Ella pregunta de nuevo. -¿Echas de menos a... Hong Long? ¿la maestra Berolina? ¿Campbell-dono? ¿Akabane-sama? ¿Todos tus amigos en la Academia Kuoh, todos sus chanchullos? Me sentiré inmensamente triste si tu respuesta es negativa.

-Yo ... los echo de menos.- Honestamente lo dice. - _Je, que demonios? ¿Qué puedo decir? Echo de menos a esos idiotas y sus chistes, y para ser justos, todavía me quedaría con ellos si no fuera por esa idiota mi hermana mayor_. _Extraño una cama caliente, algo de buena comida, alguien para reírse y sentirse superior. Pero entonces, el dragón comenzó a fortalecerse ... Y ser derrotado en ese escaso camino en La Semana Dorada ... Mierda.-_ Le devolvió los ojos a ella. -Pero si me quedo con ellos, me haré perezosa, mientras que todos se vuelven más fuertes y pierdo de vista lo que realmente quiero ... Mira, Ryuubi-chan. ¡No volveré! ¡No intentes convencerme! Hasta que ¡si no me convierto en el [Rey Vampiro], no puedo enfrentar a todo el mundo de esta manera! ¡Ese fue mi objetivo desde el principio, ser más fuerte y convertirme en el próximo [Rey Vampiro!] Y si tengo que sacrificar mi felicidad por eso, ¡así sea!

-Y ... ¿Estás bien con eso?

-¡No importa! A la larga, todo valdrá la pena. Seré la [Reina Vampiro], la [Kagura] y todo se solucionará de manera directa. Ese ha sido mi objetivo desde el principio, y pensar que casi perdí de vista eso es ... es ... -Suspiro, maldiciendo cómo fue guiada por ella a caer en esa misma trampa.- _¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Odio esto.-_ Siente que una mano cálida desciende sobre su hombro, mira alrededor, y Mukuro está ahí, confortándola. - _Huh, patético. Si tengo que enfrentarme así al señor vampiro, se reirá hasta morir._ -Al final, oye un suspiro de suspiro, y se volvió hacia Liu bei, quien saltó a un lado de la entrada.

-Tus ojos tienen un cierto brillo. Un brillo de resolución completa pero temblorosa. No puedo decir que no me guste.- Ella gime por lo bajo, luego sonríe, otra sonrisa de amor genuino y maternal. annie cierra uno de sus ojos porque le pica un poco, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo de nuevo, liu bie la detiene con un dedo en los labios. -Muy bien. Annabelle Hellsing-dono, tu valor y resolución me han llegado. Incluso ante el peligro y la responsabilidad, te mantuviste firme y nunca vacilaste ante mi vista. Como muestra de mi respeto por ti, permitiré tu paso en la carretera que conduce al [Rey Vampiro].

-Eh ...?- la voz de annie murió dentro de su boca, y lo único que vino fue un sorprendió jadeo. - _¿Espera? ¿Tan fácilmente?-_ se volteo a ver hacia Mukuro para poder estar segura de lo que acaba de oir y, de verdad, el gesto que le dio fue un regalo de muerte.- _Wow, sé que su orgullo e ideales están un poco desordenados, pero esto va demasiado lejos incluso para ella.-_ Parpadeo una vez, desconcertada, contra esa sonrisa abierta. -Espera, vuelve otra vez, Ryuubi-chan?

-No permitas que mi posición actual como guardaespaldas te haga perder mi orgullo y admiración por ti, Annabelle-dono.- ella da un ligero guiño, ahora se sienta en el suelo y se deja descansar un poco, con los codos en las rodillas y las manos ahuecando su rostro, silbando con indiferencia. annie duda, liu bei lo nota. -Amo tu espíritu, Annabelle-dono. Y como muestra de mi admiración, te dejaré pasar sin mi interoperación. Ya enfrentarás problemas de mayor magnitud que la tuya de verdad, por lo que no romperé tu espíritu como hasta ahora. Solo prométeme ... Volverás al abrazo de Berolina Gremory una vez que te conviertas en el Vampiro más alto en existencia.

Y luego, el silencio. annie esta aturdida, Liu bei está quieta e inmóvil como una estatua, y Mukuro está igualmente sorprendida.

 _-Supongo que ... ese es Ryuubi-chan para ti. 'Enamorada de mi espíritu'? Esto es muy malo, pero aun así, no puedo dejar de sonrojarme por eso. Pero su última pregunta me atrapó. Para volver a Gremory como su [caballero], después de convertirme en el [Rey Vampiro] ... Hahah ... Qué pregunta tan estúpida. ¿Por qué habría? Ya estoy en el camino de convertirme en el líder de la aldea Hanzō, la próximo [Kagura], el Ninja Vivo más fuerte, y cuando me convierta en el [Rey Vampiro], nada me detendrá. ¿Por qué volvería a ser el [caballero] de Gremory? Ya no necesitaré su protección después de esas, ¡qué pregunta tan estúpida! Pero de nuevo ... Ah, quizás esta vez, la complaceré. Después de todo, esos meses ... no fueron tan malos._ -Voy a ... Regresar, por supuesto. Una vez un demonio, siempre un demonio, incluso como un Líder.- Dijo, pero luego, de repente, su voz se desliza en las últimas palabras y, por alguna razón, tiene ganas de decir algo más. Ahora se siente cálida, pero puedo sostener sus palabras antes de que pueda salir algo más. Respiro hondo y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de la Academia Kuoh. le señalo a mukuro para que la siguiera, y sin duda ella lo hizo. Cuando llego a la parte delantera de ella, le eché un vistazo rápido a su serenidad y le di una signo de victoria. -Después de todo ... creo que ser un [rey demonio] también suena bien.

-Ciertamente.- Liu Bei sonríe, y annie volvió a su camino hacia la entrada, para llegar a su destino final. En un segundo, Mukuro la llamó.

-Oye, Annie-san, ¿no crees que es sospechoso? Quiero decir, ¿dejarnos asesinar a alguien así? Creo que es realmente sospechoso.- Ella dice en voz baja mientras pasan tan despreocupadamente a la emperatriz de los tres reinos, esperando alegremente al ejército que viene en esa dirección. No le prestan atención.

- _Quiero decir, mi ojo está clavado en ella cuando pasamos, sin duda, pero no por un solo segundo puedo ver cualquier forma de animosidad proveniente de ella. Al contrario, todo lo que siento es pura morosidad. Pero, de nuevo, ese momento con Gremory fue lo que me hizo cambiar de vista en primer lugar.-_ Mukuro entonces señaló uno de sus ojos.

-Creo que es mejor ... Ya sabes, solo para asegurarte.

-Soy consciente de eso. Solo necesito un poco de espacio para nosotros y para ella. Será mejor que lo mires, Mukuro.- Susurro de vuelta, volviendo su camino lejos de la mirada y presencia de Liu Bei.- _Como se dijo, ya no soy la vieja Annabelle Hellsing, con mi nuevo aliado confiable y una solución definitiva para mi único defecto, nadie me impedirá convertirme en el [Rey Vampiro]. Solo unos pocos pasos, solo unos pocos mas pasos. Tengo que mantener la calma, mantener mi cardio bajo control y hacer que ella no sospeche nada._ -Al final, después de que se separáran una buena distancia, annie se detiene en sus huellas, gesticula para que Mukuro diera espacio y se dio la vuelta, enseñando por su parche. - _No más señora Bonita Annie, esta es mi arma definitiva._ -Ryuubi-chan, lo siento, pero esta es yo ...!

VUPT!

-Ara...?- Pero cuando estaba a punto de usar Eso, annie se detiene a mitad del camino cuando se da cuenta de que falta algo, liu bei cuya presencia estaba ahí cuando se dio la vuelta, en una fracción de segundo, desapareció por completo! ¡Ni siquiera una especificación de polvo de su ubicación anterior, simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro! Annie amplio su ojo, con la mano todavía en mi parche para un posible uso, ¡ya que solo pudo mirar frenéticamente a su alrededor! - _¡Vamos! Sólo una mirada! ¡Una mirada!_ -¡Ryuubi-chan, tramposo! ¡Déjame mirarte ...!

-¡Annie-san! ¡Cuidado!

VUPT!

-Huh ...?!

-Demasiado lento, Mukuro-dono ...!

-¡Maldición! ¡ [ABANICO DE GUERRA](GUNBAI UCHIWA) !

¡PUM!

DOOOOOOOON!

¡FLASH!

- _Ella me subestima y mis instintos ninja._ -les tomo solo dos segundos, dos segundos rápidos, pero en el momento en que Mukuro intentó proteger a annie, liu bei saltó de nuevo a sus espaldas, lista para atacar. ¡En el último segundo, annie convoco el arma de su mamá para protegerse y luego la utilizo en ella! El impacto que dejó en el [abanico de guerra] fue inmenso, tanto que Mukuro y Annie fueron rechazadas, pero afortunadamente debido al [arte sagrado] de mukuro, ¡no se detuvieron muy lejos! - _Mierda, mi ojo está sangrando, y usar eso dos veces en una misma hora es agotador, pero creo que ... creo que esto es suficiente. Lo hice, la miré, esto es suficiente ... ¡Ahora, por el [rey vampi ...!_

-Annabelle-dono, eso no fue muy aceptable. En verdad, incluso los ninjas deberían tener algo de honor en un campo de batalla, aunque ver a través de mis engaños también ha sido una táctica débil para mí.- la sangre de annie se congeló al escuchar esas palabras. las palabras de liu bei, annie uso sus piernas para levantarse de su posición de rodillas para sacar una pineal de su arma actual, y todo lo que vio fue una cortina de polvo. Sin embargo, cuando se limpió, pudo ver desde dentro un aura blanca que rodea una silueta alta y tetona. Cuando finalmente se aclaró, allí estaba ella, liu bei, con un abrigo [espíritu de lucha](Touki) en todo el cuerpo y en una postura defensiva, con un solo brazo convertido en piedra. Ella se asoma entre sus brazos, luego mira su parte petrificada. -Como sospechaba, ese ojo tuyo no fue reclamado. Más bien, parece que has adquirido un arma interesante para tu arsenal., ¿Supongo? Sin mencionar, ese [abánico de guerra] ...

Solo escuchar eso hace que el ojo de annie se contraiga y arda.

- _Sí, ella tiene razón, ella es cien por ciento correcta. Recuerdo eso una vez con Gremory, y esa otra vez con tetas hermana mayor, y esa vez con tetas dragón rubia. Todos obteniendo la ventaja, solo porque me distraje por un segundo, un pequeño segundo. ¿Bien adivina que? No más, porque una vez que te conviertes en piedra, se acabó. No más segundas oportunidades, no más deslizamientos en defensa, solo se necesita una mirada para asegurarse de que he ganado, definitivamente. Pero esto me cuesta mucho ki y poder demoníaco, y para que ella se defienda usando [Touki] es simplemente ... ¡Qué cojo! Afortunadamente, obtuve mi gigantesco [abanico de Guerra] (Gunbai Uchiwa) para protegerme. El símbolo de la autoridad de mamá sobre la aldea Ninja de las Aguas Termales dice que es el mejor escudo ninja, se lo robé ya que no está vigilando su oficina ahora que está aquí en Kuoh. Y con esas armas, soy invencible ... O al menos pensé que lo sería.-_ Mukuro se pone de pie junto a anníe, convocando una gran espada, y sonrió al general de los tres reinos, quien le devolvió la amabilidad con una cálida sonrisa.

-Mí, mira esto. Annie-san no estaba bromeando, ¡ustedes de seguro ponen todo en el trabajo! ¡Eso también me emociona un poco, en serio!- mukuro habla, preparando su Espada. La sonrisa de liu bei cae entonces y lo que queda es una cara dudosa y atónita.

-Mi, oh mi? Mukuro-san, ¿tienes la intención de chocar los puños con la tuya de verdad?- La pelirosa pregunta con una expresión incierta, echando un pequeño vistazo a la espada de Mukuro. -Ciertamente, usted no tiene nada que ver con nuestros asuntos, y no puedo garantizar su seguridad mientras esté en el centro de nuestra confrontación. Si mantiene su vida querida, retírese. O si no ...

-no, no quiero volver a ver a Toriko con mis hermanos. Esto es mucho más emocionante.- Ella sonríe, girando su cabeza hacia annie para que pueda ver sus blancos nacarados. annie puede sentir ese extraño calor de nuevo en ella. mukuro se vuelve hacia liu bei. -Siempre pensé que era un fenómeno por haber nacido con esta cosa y haber sido atacado por un hombre lobo. Incluso cuando mis hermanos y mis padres estaban totalmente bien con eso, escuchar algo que no puedes entender era bastante aterrador. Ahora que lo veo. los monstruos son peores que yo, ¿cómo puedo decir ... es muchísimo mejor!

-¿Es eso así?- Los ojos de liu bei se volvieron de color rosa brillante con las palabras de Mukuro. -Entonces, tal vez quizás quieras unirte a nuestra familia, ¿la [nolbeza] de Berolina Gremory? Te lo prometo, hay mucha emoción esperándote en ello. Nuestro maestro es una fuente de encuentros exquisitos, y nuestro [Reina] tampoco se queda muy más atrás. Además, Annabelle-dono también vendrá con eso. Te prometo que cada noche será esta noche ...

-Eh, creo que pasaré por ahora. Annie-san me ayudó, así que solo puedo darle esyo como agradecimiento. Después de todo, ¡un Miyamoto no retira sus palabras!

-Miyamoto ...?-p´regunta liu bei

-¡No hay relación!- mukuro levanta un dedo para esa pequeña advertencia, y liu bei se ríe por su reacción, ¡bien encaminada! Al final, Mukuro se vuelve hacia annie e inclina su cabeza hacia adelante, mientras convoca una Espada para pasársela. -Annie-san, se te rompió el ojo, así que supongo que la señorita rosa no volverá a caer por eso. Intentaré mantenerla ocupada, sigue adelante y conviértete en el [Rey Vampiro] o lo que sea. Además, salva un poco de oro para mi.

-M-Mukuro ...?- _A-ara? ¿Qué es esto ahora? Ryuubi-chan nos llama familia, y ahora Mukuro muestra ese lado de ella para mí. Esto es tan extraño, tan extraño, pero por alguna razón, no estoy ... asustada, en absoluto._ -toma esa espada de hombre lobo demoníaco en el suelo, sintiendo toda la aura misteriosa que la rodea ya que es una Espada licántropa, y suspira. La sonrisa estaba dibujada en su cara.- _Por alguna razón, realmente me siento mejor ahora!_ -¡De acuerdo, vámonos¡

-Que romántico, tal muestra de afecto. Puedo sentir todas tus ambiciones desbordadas desde dentro. ¡Muy bien entonces! Te mostraré mi poder, ¡por favor ...!- liu bei respiró hondo, y en un segundo, ¡todo el aura a su alrededor se expandió tanto que sopló un poco de polvo alrededor! ¡Tanta energía! Sin embargo, la parte más sorprendente fue lo siguiente, de repente, pudieron ver grietas alrededor de su brazo petrificado, ¡todas abriéndose y agrandándose cada vez más por cada ola de energía que venía de ella! Al final, se extendió por todo su brazo, ¡y luego se abrió de golpe! Pero en lugar de romperle el brazo, lo que venía de adentro era un miembro nuevo, ¡todo brillante y cubierto de energía natural! Ella ... ¡Ella rompió la maldición de la Gorgona solo con [Touki] !

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron ambas

-... ¡ **Muéstrenme la extensión de sus propias determinaciones** !

¡Y entonces ella vino! En un paso más rápido de lo que podían ver, ella atravesó las defensas de Mukuro y alcanzó a annie en un instante, con su [bastón del mono] a mano para atacar. ¡Annie levanto el [abanico de guerra] para el próximo choque! Pero en cambio,

¡CLANG!

Se escuchó el ruido del metal, ¡para sorpresa de annie! ¡Mukuro tampoco redujo la velocidad, ya que ya estaba en su forma de hombre lobo rufián con orejas de lobo, piernas y cola con una espada, ella defendía a annie de liu bie! Se enfrentaron, se enfrentaron, ¡se empujaron la una a la otra! ¡Aún rebosante de poder, la pelirosa aterrizó y luego saltó hacia ellas una vez más!

-¡Ya veo! ¡Era una bestia, otra buena inclusión en tu arsenal, Annabelle-dono! ¡Pero no permitiré que ella participe en la conferencia!- ¡Dijo, chocando armas otra vez con Mukuro! Se detienen en un estancamiento de armas de suspenso, luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las cuchillas empezaron a ir hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha, aparecieron cortes y golpes por todos lados, ¡demasiado rápido para el ojo! Corte tras corte, golpe tras golpe, no hubo remordimiento ni misericordia en ninguna de las dos lados, ¡fueron emparejadas por igual! Sin embargo, paso! En un vistazo de ese segundo, paso! -¡Ahora! [ _Ba Ji ..._ !

¡CLANK!

-Que...?!- Por una fracción de segundo, liu bei usó su bastón como una distracción, y usando sus piernas, lo pateó de una manera que chocaría contra la hoja de Mukuro, ¡haciéndola extender los brazos y dejándose abierta! En otro destello, flexiona, carga, luego pisa el piso, tan fuerte que crea un cráter allí, ¡y apunta al cuerpo de Mukuro! - _¡Maldita sea, tanto poder! Tengo que...!_

 _-... QUAN]!_

¡PUM!

-¡No tan rapido!- ¡Pero annie era más rápida! Uso todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlas, y usando su [abanico de guerra], ¡protegió a Mukuro del ataque masivo del puño de liu bei! Sin duda, ella está usando el [puño de ocho polos](Hakkyokuken), y al ver que es fuerte y un [torre], además de usar [Artes Sabias] de esa manera, ¡ese sería un golpe feo! Incluso con el llamado escudo ninja definitivo, el golpe fue intenso, ¡tanto que hizo estallar a ambas partes con el choque! annie rodo en el aire y aterrizo en un punto de tres, mientras que liu bei perdió su arma y se movía incontrolablemente. - _¡Ahora es mi oportunidad!_ -¡Firmé a mano a gran velocidad, luego lleno sus pulmones con aire para luego escupir una fría tormenta de hielo! -[Arte ninja:¡Colapso del invierno](ninpo :Fuyu no hōkai)!

-¡Hah! ¡HAH!- El aire frío y la temperatura de congelación estaban a punto de alcanzar y detener a liu bei pero luego ella misma se detuvo, y antes de que pudiera congelarla en su lugar,

DON!

Pisa el piso de tal manera que el suelo se encuentra debajo de los niveles Se contrapone y choca con el suelo helado! ¡en otro movimiento, ella golpea el aire, y la presión masiva fue suficiente para soplar el aire frío restante lejos! ¡Lo que quedaba era la imagen de Ryuubi-chan, cubierta por un aura blanca, rodeada de cristales de nieve mientras una etapa de hielo puro rodeaba su figura!

- _¡Maldita sea, a veces es tan genial! ¿Dónde está la perezosa y coja Ryuubi-chan?_

-En verdad, tus habilidades son únicas, Annabelle-dono. ¡Puedo sentirlas con cada centímetro!

-Siente esto, entonces! [RAFAGA DE CUCHILLAS] !- ¡Y de la nada, docenas y docenas de cuchillas emergieron del suelo debajo de Liu bei listas para apuñalarla! ella salta fuera del camino en el aire, lejos del alcance de las cuchillas, que seguían su sombra hasta que aterrizó, persiguiendo a su figura por todo el piso mientras todo lo que podía hacer era esquivar y retirarse. Sin embargo, de nuevo, ella pisa fuerte en el suelo y patea el aire con una presión enorme, ¡causando que todas las espadas se rompan o vuelen! En otro vistazo, antes de que ella pudiera alcanzar el suelo, Mukuro aparece fuera del piso cargando cinco espadas con sus miembros y colas y choca sus espadas contra liu bei -¡Hah! No hay soporte para tu [puño de ocho polos] ahora, ¿eh? ¡Una brecha!

-¡No está mal!- Y una vez que se separó, Mukuro comenzó una serie de cortes y patadas contra liu bei, ¡sin dejar que ni un solo minuto toque sus pies en el suelo!

- _¡No hay lugar para su [puño de ocho polos], y su defensa y Touki están cayendo a el segundo! Esa es mi oportunidad!_ -¡annie salta hacia ellas con su propia arma y empezó a disparar contra ella! Armas por todo el lugar, cortes y cortes por todas partes! - _¡Lo estamos haciendo! Estamos con la mano superior! Incluso con su expresión, puedo verla jurando en frustración, después de tanto tiempo, ¡estamos cortando sus defensas!_

-¡Mi, oh, mi! ¡Esto se está volviendo ... bastante problemático ...!

-¡Y ahora estarás en más problemas!

Al final, tanto Mukuro como Annie enfrentan sus armas con los brazos de liu bei, que luego estallaron en sangre por el uso excesivo, y luego hubo una pausa. Un segundo se convirtió en una eternidad completa mientras los ojos de annie captaban en cámara lenta el último intento de liu bei de llegar al suelo. Fue tan rápido que ella pensó que se distraería de nuevo con una victoria tan pequeña que haría una brecha en la defensa y le daría un pase gratis, ¡pero no esta vez! En esa fracción de segundo, annie solto al [abánico de guerra] y se deslizo debajo de ella antes de que su pie pudiera alcanzar el suelo, tropezando con ella pateando su hueso de equilibrio. Se resbaló, cayó, pero antes de que su cuerpo pudiera alcanzar el suelo, una gran cantidad de espadas salieron de allí y se acostaron con una avalancha de cuchillas cortesía de Mukuro. No perforó su piel de hierro, no era necesario, atrapó su cuerpo en ese bosque de cuchillas en lugar de eso, sin dejar espacio en ese cojín de hojas y cuchillas para movimientos o trucos, y por eso quedó atrapada, ¡como un ratón en un tanque de agua! Eso es todo, este es el movimiento final! annie salto hacia arriba, justo encima del bosque de espadas, alcanzó su parche y la miro directamente.

- _¡Sí! Mi último movimiento! ¡Esto es el fin!-_ ¡Este es el fin, Ryuubi-c ...!

BOOOOOOOOM!

Pero no llegó a ser. En ese momento, el ojo de la gorgona la miraba fijamente y la petrificaba, en su lugar se producía una explosión de oscuridad terrible, que arrastraba a annie y al resto de las espadas.

- _¿Que demonios? ¿Qué fue eso?_ -annie perdio las palabras porque su cuerpo se debilitaría, élla se lanzó después de esa explosión de energía, y no cayó sobre la tierra porque Mukuro la atrapó en el aire, aterrizando a salvo ...

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¡Annie-san?- mukuro le pregunta, ahora con un cabello plateado con dos orejas de rufo que brotaban de su cabeza y unas pupilas cortadas mirándola directamente.

- _Es un poco linda-_ Descarto su atención cuando salto y se puso de pie por su cuenta, pero su visión era demasiado borrosa para ver algo, al final, miro a Mukuro, y ella estaba mirando a una dirección con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

-¿Q-qué ... qué es eso?

Nadie dijo nada, solo miraron hacia la dirección que apuntaba su cuerpo, y un jadeo de sorpresa también escapó de los labios de annie. Desde el punto cero de esa explosión masiva, vieron algo bastante nuevo, Liu Bei, la General Demonio del romance de los Tres Reinos que estaba allí, en el centro de esa explosión, pero algo ha cambiado, su cabello rosado, que estaba limpio y propiamente, la mayor parte del tiempo, se ha convertido en una verdadera melena de bordes puntiagudos y indisciplinados, su figura muscular ahora estaba cubierta por varias marcas negras de estilo tribal, sus ojos rosados se han convertido en el tono más oscuro de rojo, y dos de tipo demoníaco cuernos brotaban de su cabeza. ¡ Ahora se parece más a un demonio! Ella mira su propia mano, la agarra unas cuantas veces, luego sus ojos se abren mientras un suspiro de cansancio escapó de sus labios. Ella se vuelve hacia annie,

-Oh, parece que me has hecho llegar a tal punto, Annabelle-dono. Pensar que tu determinación me haría girar de esta manera.- Esa no es la voz de liu bei, es demasiado profunda y poderosa para ser suya. Sin embargo, ese tono sigue siendo el mismo que el de ella, calmante y calmado, aunque un poco arrepentido. Al final, sin embargo, su expresión calmada se desvanece, y en lugar de eso abre la boca, ¡ahora con la mandíbula llena de colmillos afilados y puntiagudos!

-¡¿Que es eso?!

-Pero otra vez ... ¡Sentir la malicia de todo el mundo es una alegría indescriptible!

-La malicia de todo el mundo ...?- annie susurra por lo bajo. - _¿Que es eso? Puedo sentir el aura de Ryuubi-Chan, pero esta vez es tan densa y malévola ... Parece que ella acaba de absorber el mal puro en todo su ser.-_ lui bei solto una carcajada de alegría desquiciada, luego choco sus puños juntos, el impacto fue suficiente para romper sus manos, pero en otro instante, ¡se regeneraron completamente!- _¡¿Que?! ¿Eso es ... [Touki]? No, es demasiado malévolo para ser solo [Touki]._ -Ryuubi-chan ...?

-¡Ahora, Annabelle-dono, Mukuro-dono! ¡Vengan! ¡Enfrenten a la forma definitiva de la oscuridad de las artes sabias, el arte prohibido que nació de los de los descendiente de los [reyes demonios] lucifer y satan con la sangre de la mayor de [gatos infernales]...!- Y entonces una aura negra la rodeaba, mucho más como [Touki], pero el mal en ella prácticamente la usaba. Ella se puso en una posición de lucha, y mientras nos preparábamos para el choque, ella habló. -El arte prohibido ... Del [ **puño malvado](jaken)** !

- _[Puño maligno](Jaken) ... No me digas ... Pensé que era solo un mito, ¡pero lo está usando justo delante de mí! El Jaken de los [gatos estelares] ... El poder de usar [Artes sabias] ...que se alimenta con todo el mal del mundo en su lugar ..._ -¡Mukuro! ¡Si quieres correr, es tu oportunidad! ¡Ella ... ya no está jugando!

-¡Como si pudiera! ¡Esto se está poniendo emocionante! ¡Vamos a ver qué es este [puño maligno](Jaken) o lo que sea!- Ella habló, sacó un frasco con sangre de annie de su chaqueta y se lo tragó su sistema, haciendo que todas sus heridas se sanaran instantáneamente cuando su forma se volvió más salvaje, ¡como un verdadero hombre lobo! Por supuesto, cuando un hombre lobo bebe la sangre de vampiro, su enemigo natural, solo puede significar una cosa-[ **¡MODO HISTERIA](lobo demoníaco en blanco y negro)** **! ¡ adelante !**

-Tch ... haz lo que quieras.- annie dijo, levantando su [abánico de Guerra] y lista para esconderse detrás de Mukuro y para su propia meta, y el demonio liu bei en el medio.- _esta va a ser una noche larga seguro ..._

* * *

 **parte 2**

Afuras de la academia kuoh

- _Así que todo esto con respecto a la conferencia de paz entre vampiros y Demonios fue todo un engaño, un fraude, una idea que el Rey Vampiro tuvo que deshacerse de Nemesis-san y kaichou mientras usaba los delirios de sus propios hijos y el deseo de convertirse en Reyes y culpar a los demás. en otra parte. ¡No importa cuántas veces repito lo que Akatsuki-san me acaba de decir dentro de mi cabeza, me confundo más y más y me siento frustrado con eso! Así que él sabía que iba a tener una invasión, ¡pero decidió la conferencia de todos modos para matar a Kaichou y Nemesis-san mientras le echaba la culpa a sus hijos! ¿Lord Desmond sabe de esto? ¿Haruka-sama sabe de esto? ¿REN SABE SOBRE ESTO? ¡Sé que no quiero las respuestas para eso! Pero aun así ... AUN ASÍ ...!-_ **Joder** !- ichijou golpeo el piso debajo de su cuerpo, - _¡¿no pudiendo hacerse con toda esa información ?! ¿Qué sabe la gente? ¡¿Qué no saben ?! ¿Nemesis-san está jugando sus juegos otra vez? ¡Qué estoy diciendo, por supuesto que no, ella es el objetivo, pero aun así ...!_

-Manten la calma, [emperador dragón rojo]. ¡O si no, los no muertos nos encontrarán!- Akatsuki, que ahora estaba tratando de averiguar cómo "no certificar" a sus compañeros, dice. Actualmente estan al borde de la barrera, libres y alejados de ese ejército de muertos vivientes y de los hermanos Black que marchan hacia el antiguo edificio, akatsuki con su magia trata devolver a sus compañeros a la normalidad mientras ichijou esta allí cuidándola. Draig dijo que todavía no puede ingresar en [Balance Breaker], ¡por lo que entrar y enfrentar al enemigo ahora solo sería suicida! Lo peor de todo, no fue el propio ichijou el que se detuvo, ¡akatsuk tuvo que golpearlo fuerte en la cabeza para que no saltara hacia el viejo edificio y aplastara a esos zombies en el olvido! el gruñe -Cálmate, concéntrate en la misión, Dragón Rojo. Luego puedes ir y estrangular a esos chupasangres con el contenido de tu corazón. Por ahora, manten la calma y sobrevive.

-Tch ...- _Maldita sea, ¿por qué no puedo ser el de lo correcto por una vez? Esto se está poniendo tan molesto. Pero ella tiene razón otra vez, tengo que calmarme.-_ Respiro hondo y largo, luego se vuelve hacia ella, [Ix] todavía apoyada en su hombro. -¿Cuánto tiempo tomará? ¡Hemos estado aquí durante más de media hora!

-¡Lo siento por eso, pero por un tiempo! Este tipo de magia griega es muy antigua y anticuada. Incluso cuando sé que es una maldición de Gorgona, ¡toma algo de tiempo entender cómo funcionan esas cosas!- Ella dice con un sudor corriendo por su cara. ella se ve tan madura ahora. ichijou se calla con esa reprimenda, continua mirando alrededor y explorando los alrededores.

- _Es tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo ... eh, nunca pensé que diría eso._

-¡Maldita sea, desearía que la Maestra Anakim estuviera aquí para resolver eso! ¡Ella es la que tiene los genes genios, ella sería capaz de ...!

¡CRACK!

-Ah ...

 _-Eh ...? ¿Qué ... qué fue eso? Quiero decir, podría imaginarme cosas, creo que acabo de escuchar el sonido de roca, roca de estatua roca, de una manera tan fuerte y clara que podría ser una grieta bastante fea. Pero debo estar imaginando cosas. Quiero decir, apenas conozco a Akatsuki-san, pero ella no sería del tipo que ... ¡Romperemos a nuestros propios compañeros de Piedra de esa manera!_ \- **AKATSUKI-SAN ...!**

-¡Oye! ¡No me mires, no hice nada!- Ella dice, pero cuando ichijou se da la vuelta para asegurarse, vio una enorme grieta en las estatuas de Guan Yu y Sanada.- _Oh mierda, esto se ve mal! ¡¿Que demonios?! ¡¿Ella también nos está traicionando ?! No, espera, espera! Es solo una grieta, mientras las estatuas permanezcan intactas, ¡hay una manera de recuperarlas! No es como si murieran si los separamos ... ¿verdad?_

¡CRACK!

-¡Oh, mierda!

-¡AA-Ah! ¡No es bueno! ¡No es bueno en absoluto! No sé qué está pasando, ¡pero no puede ser bueno!

-¡¿Crees?!- La exaspero mientras ella convocaba a docenas de circulos mágicos más alrededor de las dos estatuas de craqueo y movía sus manos a gran velocidad. _Oh, no ahora! ¿Qué tipo de desarrollo es este? ¿Otra muerte del personaje para que la trama pueda seguir adelante? Esto no tiene ningún sentido, apenas los conozco, ¡no puede tener un desarrollo de trama con personajes subdesarrollados!-_ ¡Un crack tras otro, eso se les está yendo de las manos! Se extiende por todas las estatuas! -¡Akatsuki-san! ¡Apúrate y ayúdalos! ¡Si esto continúa ...!

-¡Lo estoy intentando! ¡Lo estoy intentando!- ¡Ella dice moviendo sus manos a gran velocidad! Todos los círculos mágicos haciendo una o dos cosas, pero era demasiado tarde. Al final, las grietas y las roturas se han extendido por todas las estatuas, y algo comenzó a suceder. Hubo una pausa, y luego, la explosión se abrió en una explosión de polvo y rocas!

-¡Oh no! ¡Oh no!

-H-Hideyoshi ...!

-Kan'u ...!

 **-VEEEEEETEEEEEEEE AAAAA LLAAAA MMIIIIEEEERDDAAAAA, PEEEEEEEERRRRRRAAAAAAAAA ...!**

 **-啊啊 啊啊 啊啊 啊啊 啊啊** **啊啊 啊啊 啊啊 啊啊 啊啊** **啊啊 啊啊 啊啊 啊啊 啊啊** **啊啊 啊啊 啊啊 啊啊 啊啊** **!** **...**

 **-...**

 **-...**

 **-¿e-** espera? ¿Hah? ¿Dónde está ... esa mujer lobo farsante?

-¿E-Eh? ¿Hong Long? ¿Dónde ... dónde estoy?

-...

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando ?!-grito ichijou

-¡eso quisiera saber yo! hideyoshi, que fue lo que les paso?-pregunta akatsuki acercándose a su compañero de [nobleza]-serena-kaichuo y yo fuimos salvadas de ese ataque de luz por el [caballero] de nemesis-sama, luego nos dirigíamos de vuelta a sala de la conferencia cuando nos encontramos con ustedes dos echos piedra, serena-kaichou me encargo cuidarlos mientras ella y evelyn-sama se dirigen a donde los [reyes demonios], como fue que terminaron con una maldición de gorgona?

-SEED-san, no se como paso, yo y kan'u estabas haciendo nuestras rondas cuando ese ejercito de no muertos empezó a atacar, así que simplemente nos lanzamos para detenerlos, pero eran tan debiles que kan'u y yo decidimos apostar para ver quien acaba con mas zombis primero...

-espera, déjame ver si entendí nos encontramos en una situación de crisis que podría terminar en una guerra contra los vampiros y a ustedes se les ocurrió usarla para un juego¡-akatsuki dijo frunciendo en ceño mientras ichijou ponia una cara que mezclaba decepción con no poder creerlo

- _se que kan'u puede ser competitiva, pero ¿enserio?_ -pensó ichijou

-¡si!-ahora fue el turno de guan yu de hablar- y luego este idiota empezó a hacer trampa

-¿trampa?-pregunto ichijou

-se dirigía atacar a los zombies en los que yo me había fijado, destruyéndolos antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad de acabarlos no dejándome destruir ninguno, ¡esa es una táctica muy baja para alguien con la posición de [caballero]¡-guan yu le grito a hideyoshi

-¡y eso que! ¡no darle la oportunidad a tu enemigo de estar delante de ti es parte del ABC de los combates!-respondio el hombre lobo, ambos [caballeros] estaban a punto de lanzarse a los cuellos del otro cuando de repente una pared de energía apareció entre ellos deteniéndolos y el responsable fue

-¡basta ya!-fue akatsuki quien grito mientras sostenía en su mano un abanico de un color rubí-no tenemos tiempo para peleas inútiles, que fue lo que paso después

-akatsuki-san tiene razón, como fue que terminaron como estatuas decorativas-secundo ichijou

-a eso, bueno veras hong long después de un rato me canse de las tácticas cobardes de sanada-dono, decidí terminar con todos los zombies liberando el poder de mi [lanza verde del dragón creciente], tras lo cual no pusimos a pelear hasta que sanada-dono dijo haber detectado la presencia de intrusos cerca de donde estábamos, por lo que fue corriendo a el lugar donde el dijo que se encontraban los intrusos

-espera, mas intrusos ademas de los hijos del [rey vampiro] y el equipo del [emperador dragón blanco]-pregunto akatsuki y hideyoshi respondió

-si, una mujer lobo convertida y una vampiresa con pelo de alga marina-dijo hideyoshi sorprendió a ichijou con esa descripción ya que solo conoce a una persona que encaje con ella

-¡annie!¡espera! ¿¡entonces se encontraron con annie!?-grito ichijou acercándose para agarrar a hideyoshi de los hombros

-esa chica dijo algo de ser la primera [caballero] de lady berolina o algo así, de todos modos eran intrusos así que nos lanzamos a detener...-guan yu no pudo terminar de hablar cuando ichijou salio corriendo de allí hacia el viejo edificio

- _no cabe duda, es ella, annie, ahora solo debo...-_ pero antes de poder dar un paso un muro de energía apareció delante de el impidiéndole pasa-¿que?, akatsuki-san que significa esto?-pregunto el volviéndose a ver a la responsable, la descendiente del [cadre] con su abanico color rubí

-soy yo quien debería estar preguntándote eso [emperador dragón rojo], nunca pensé que tendría que usar tantas veces en un solo día el [desastre torbellino de plumas](viento del divino pavo real) del viejo, ahora dejame preguntare, ¿a donde crees que vas?-pregunto ella con una mirada completamente seria

-¡no es obvio! ¡iré a recuperar a mi amiga!

-y te parece que este el momento adecuado para esto, tsukino ichijou, estamos en medio de un ataque terrorista, con la vida de nuestros [reyes] a quienes juramos servir y proteger en juego, y por si se te a olvidado, tu archi-nemesis puede estar cerca en algún lugar esperándote

- _tch, ella tiene razón, me sorprendió saber que el equipo de la [emperatriz dragón blanco](¡ah no me acuerdo de su nombre!) fueron los que me entregaron a esa perra de gertrude, pero según lo que dijo akatsuki-san ella no sabia que yo me encontraba allá en venecia, o hubiera ido hacia donde estaba, y soy consciente de que la seguridad de rina y nemesis-san esta en peligro, pero aun así...-_ **¡diablos!-** grito mientras un aura roja se elevaba de su cuerpo poniendo en guardia a los 3 presentes-¡si! ¡si, lo se!, se que ahora lo mas sensato seria ir a donde están los cohen-sama y zoroaster-sama, para ver como están todos, **¡no creas que no estoy preocupado!** pero estuve esperando esto tanto tiempo, finalmente annie esta a mi alcance y ...y...-akatsuki lo miro algo intrigada, solo para luego cerrar lo ojos y suspira antes de voltearse ver a guan yu y hideyoshi

-ustedes dos, a todo esto como hicieron annabelle hellsing y esta mujer lobo para ponerles una maldición de gorgona?-pregunta la [reina] de sitri

-oh, sobre eso no esto muy seguro solo recuerdo que las teníamos acorraladas con nuestra velocidad superior y de repente esa ninja se quito su parche del ojo y después de eso solo recuerdo haber visto un luz brillante, luego simplemente estábamos aquí-dijo hideyoshi

-¿parche en el ojos?, [emperador dragón rojo], la primera [caballero] de Berolina, annabelle hellsing, usaba un parche en el ojo?-pregunto akatsuki dirigiéndose a ichijou

-no, la ultima vez que la vi ella estaba bien de la vista- _annie siempre tuvo actitudes como la de un chunni, pero..¿parche en el ojo?, no_

-maldición de gorgona y parche en el ojos?, esto solo puede significar una cosa, es muy posible que annabell hellsing se halla hecho con la posesión de uno de los [ojos de las gorgonas] y se lo halla implantado mediando una cirugía de [quimerización](transformación de sangre maldita)-concluyo akatsuki

-gorgona?-se cuestiono ichijou

-[un monstruo de la mitología griega, hijas de forcis y ceto]-dijo draig

-[básicamente solo piensa en la legendaria medusa, ya sabes la tipa que fue convertida en una mujer serpiente con mirada petrificante por atena, por el "crimen" de haber sido violada por poseidon frente a una de sus estatuas]-secundo yagura

- _estas diciéndome que annie cambio uno de sus ojos por los de una de esas criatura, sabia que deseaba profundamente matar al [rey vampiro] por cualquier medio(y ahora estoy muy tentado a dejarla enviar a esa basura de lord black a su ataúd de forma permanente), pero para llegar a tanto-_ pensó ichijou

-[no subestimes los deseos de un hijo por que llegar hacia sus padres, aunque tal vez yo no sea la mejor para hablar de relaciones de padres e hijos]

 _-Ophelia-san...?_

pero antes de que ichijou pudiera seguir con la conversaciones con los seres dentro su [arte sagrado] akatsuki hablo

-si es así, esto es muy malo, ademas según hideyoshi ella iba acompañada por una licantropo...

-una falsa, solo una humana con una maldición de hombre lobo-interrumpió el [caballero] de sitri

-y tu no eras un hombre lobo que fue explusado de su manada por tener sangre antes de ser reencarnado en demonio, sanada-dono-le replico guan yu

-¡espera! ¡me estabas prestando atención cuando de conté mi historia de fondo!-grito sorprendido el hombre lobo

-si-fue la unica respuesta de guan yu

-creí que eras de las que ignoraba todo lo que no tuviera nada que ver sus intereses

-una cosa que siempre prioriza a mi ama liu bei por encima de todo y otra muy diferente que no sepa captar lo que dicen los demás, simplemente no le presto importancia a esos detalles y ademas...hong long por que tienes una cara de idota mas grande que de costumbre?- fue lo que dijo mirando a ichijou quien estaba sorprendido tras oír la conversación de esos, pero akatsuki corto el momento de inmediato

-no importa si era una licantropo de sangre pura o no, el punto es que la maldición de un hombre lobo es letal para lo vampiros y eso sumado a que poseen la maldición de una gorgona mas los objetivos de annabelle hellsing las convierte en una amenaza para el [rey vampiro] y por lo tanto para la seguridad de esta "conferencia" de paz

-espera... akatsuki-san estas diciendo...-ichijo iba preguntar pero akatsuki respondió

-si, [emperador dragón rojo], iremos tras annabelle hellsing, pero iremos específicamente a detenerla a ella y a su cómplice para que enfrenten la justica de la alianza-le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo

-gracias akatsuki-san-respondió ichijou

-no ahí nada que agradecer, esto solo es parte de mi trabajo como [reina] de sitri, ahora hideyoshi puedes localizar la ubicación de annabelle hellsing y su acompañante-dijo ella volteándose a ver a su compañero de [nobleza]

-si, tengo memorizado el aroma de esas dos, esta en la entrada al viejo edificio y no se han movido de ahí, también siento el aroma de ryuubi-sensei

-mi señora?, a ella se le asigno cuidar esa entrada, debe estar peleando con esas dos, ¡vamos!-dijo guan yu saliendo a correr en dirección al antiguo edificio siendo seguida por los tres

-no puedo creer que diré esto, pero tienes razón kan'u debemos ir, si annie tiene este [ojo de gorgona] o lo que sea ryuubi-sensei puede estar en problemas-dijo ichijou solo para ser mirando con una cara de desconcierto por guan yu

-de que hablas hong long?, mi señora no esta en peligro solo quiero llegar para que ella me deje una oportunidad de desquitarme con esa pequeña vampiro

-eh?

-estoy segura que nunca has visto a mi señora cuando se pone seria, hong long, ella es un autentico ogro

- _el verdadero poder de ryuubi-sensei?_

* * *

 **parte 3**

bosques cerca del viejo edificio

el lugar era un completo desastre, suelo cuarteado, cráteres por todas parte y en medio de ese caos, dos personas, no dos bestias chocaban, la mujer lobo mukuro miyamoto que ahora mas parecía un lobo humanoide que otra cosa su cabello mejor dicho su pelaje era ahora de un blanco ceniza mientras sus emitían un brillo amarillo se movia por todo el campo a gran velocidad a 4 patas mientras en su boca y en su cola llevaba unas [espadas demoníacas] de gran poder todo mientras chocaba sus garras contra el ogro demonio en el que liu bei se habia convertido, las espadas de mukuro chocaban contra la piel de lui bei pero se rompían cual cristal anta la piel de hierro de la [torre] de gremory quien simplemente respondió golpeando con sus puños cargados de [touki] oscuro pero aun así no lograba hacer un daño real a el lobo demoníaco ante ella, este choque solo se repetía una y otra vez mientras una persona observaba casi sin poder interferir

- _diablos, esto no debería estar pasando_ -pensó annie mientras vendaba sus heridas, al principio ella intento estar a la par con mukuro mientras peleaban contra liu bei, pero pronto se encontró incapaz de interferir en el choque de ambas fuerzas de destrucción- _por ahora tetas de perro va bien con ella, pero pronto tetas chinas conseguirá la ventaja, tengo que hacer algo-_ pensó mientras agarraba fuertemente el [abanico de guerra]-¡mukuro muévete de ahí!-ella grito, la mujer lobo la oyó y dio un salto hacia atrás mientras annie batía su abanico y decía-[dios del viento](fujin)

y en ese instante una rafaga de viento sin precedentes se desato en el lugar, el como si un pequeño huracán hubiera surgido desde el abanico y liu bei quedo atrapada en el ojo de ese tifon sin poder hacer nada salvo elevarse a grandes alturas mientras los vientos cortaban su piel de hierro, intento extender sus alas de demonio y salir de ahí pero fue imposible, al final solo pudo caer de cara al suelo herida, pero annie no estaba mejor el retroceso del [dios del viento] la lanzo volando y de no ser por que mukuro reacciono a tiempo para atraparla habría terminado peor que liu bei

-buena atrapada perrita-le dijo annie a mukuro mientras se ponía de pie con algo de dificulta- _maldicón el daño por usar ese ataque fue mayor del esperado_

 ** _-_ annie-san que clase de ataque fue ese, estas toda magullada**

-estaré bien, amas importante, eso funciono pero no la detendrá por mucho tiempo, se pondra de pie en poco ella es realmente dura, digno de una [torre], no se si pueda seguir en esta pelea-dijo ella entrando en desesperación

- **pues no lo hagas** -le dijo mukuro haciendo que voltee a verla- **vete de aquí, a donde el [rey vampiro], yo me quedare a detenerla**

-mukuro, tu..-annie quiso decir mas pero al ver la cara llena de sedición de mukuro, no pudo decir mas-bien te dejo el resto, me llevare la espada demoníaca con la maldición del hombre lobo, tu estaras bien?

 **-con crees que esta hablando**

annie asintió y rápidamente desaparecio en el viejo edificio, mientras liu bei se recomponia

- **lista para el segundo round, señora de la guerra**

 **-cuando tu estés lista**

y así la batalla continua

* * *

 **y que tal otro capitulo mas para este arco**

* * *

 **conceptos**

 **[ketten des herzens](** 魂の間の接続,Tamashī no ma no setsuzoku/ケテン・デズ・ハーゼンズ,keten dezu hāzen **)** traducido del alemán como [cadena de corazones](enlace entre almas) es una habilidad de ophelia miyama derivada de su técnica de fusión, que le permite entender parcialmente las motivaciones y las razones detrás de aquellos que chocan con ella. y le permite buscar cualquier medio para evitar la fuerza letal.

 **curiosidades**

-esta habilidad hacía a ophelia ser muy querida entre sus compañeros, y fue una de las razones por la que fue elegida como [serafin] y sucesora de rafael

-según Israel tal habilidad era la que la había matado en primer lugar, ya que veía las razones detrás de su ejecución y no podía discutir con ellos, permitiendo que la mataran.

 **[bajinquan](** 八極拳; Hakkyokuken **)** traducido como [puño de ocho polos] un arte marcial chino que presenta una potencia explosiva de corto alcance y es famoso por sus golpes de codo y hombro, capaces de causar daño interno en lugar de externo al controlar el interior del cuerpo con cada golpe. Liu Bei es un maestro de este arte marcial

 **curiosidades**

-es gracias a este técnica que liu bei pudo empatar con Nero(limitado) usando sus [polvo de estrellas cruzadas] al dañar su cuerpo a través de su armadura, también es capaz de exorcizar la licantropía por un tiempo usando golpes habilitados con [touki].

 **[war fan](** 軍配団扇, Gunbai Uchiwa **)** traducido como [abanico de guerra] es el símbolo de la autoridad de Haruka sobre la aldea Ninja de las Aguas Termales y el "último escudo ninja".

 **resumen:** fue tallado por el propio Sasuke Sarutobi y maldecido con un poderoso tipo de [Arte Ninja], el [abánico de guerra] es un gigantesco equipo ninja utilizado por los líderes de Pueblos Ninja para controlar sus ejércitos y armas capaces de diezmar a grandes grupos de ninjas. en segundos. Durante años, tuvo varios dueños, todos poderosos shinobis, y ya sea por fuerza, traición, robo u otros medios, siempre cambiaría de manos en unos pocos meses o años. Sin embargo, un día, Haruka, considerada como una especie de shinobi que nace cada milenios, pronto tomó el control de dicho [abánico de guerra], y lo guardó para ella durante tanto tiempo que terminó en su posesión oficial, convirtiéndose también en el símbolo de Su lugar como [Kaguya] y líder de la aldea Ninja de las aguas termales.

 **apariencia:** tiene la forma de un Gunbai de gran tamaño , alrededor de la altura de Annabelle, de cuerpo de plegado dorado y extremos negros afilados, seis dibujos tipo tomoe en el otro extremo y una sujeción cubierta con vendas para una mejor manipulación, en el extremo más alejado. Cuerda negra que generalmente envuelve el brazo del usuario durante el combate.

 **habilidades:** tiene la capacidad de bloquear cualquier forma de ataque físico, mágico o mental e incluso reflejarlo con el doble de fuerza, también puede absorber golpes para proteger al usuario, como se vio cuando protegió a Annabelle contra los golpes de Liu Bei e incluso la rompió Brazos como resultado de un ataque reflejado sin hacer el movimiento anterior incluso por una pulgada.

Otra habilidad como fan permite al usuario soplar poderosas ráfagas de viento que pueden destruir a ejércitos enteros en un solo golpe, así como destruir casas y otros lugares pequeños con él, conocido como[ Dios del Viento] (風神; Fūjin). Sin embargo, por ser un ataque físico, supone un gran daño para el cuerpo del usuario

 **curiosidades**

-apariencia basada en el Gunbai de Madara de la serie Naruto.

 **[gorgon eye](** ゴーゴンの眼; Gōgon no Manako **)** traducido como [ojo de gorgona] Un ojo robado de una criatura mitológica, la gorgona. es capaz de disparar un haz mágico masivo que convierte en piedra todo lo que se cruza en su camino, desde las criaturas e incluso el entorno en general. Sin embargo, parece que es posible liberarse de la maldición si el portador no tiene un buen control sobre el ojo, y aparentemente se cobra un alto precio en la psique y el cuerpo del portador produciendo un agotamiento mental y física después de un uso.

 **curiosidades**

 **-** a diferencia del ojo de Medusa de Cao Cao, este no necesita contacto visual directo para tener sus efectos en sus víctimas

 **[Evil Fist](邪拳; Jaken)** traducido como [puño maligno] también conocido como el "camino del sabio malvado"(jasen no dou) es una forma de [artes sabias] desarrollada por los descendiente de kuroka toujo-hyodo, los [gatos estrella] del clan [hyodo] en que se utiliza el ki negativo del mundo

 **resumen:** se dice que en pasado uno delos hijos de kuroka desobedeció las advertencias y órdenes de su madre y siguió adelante para mejorar y practicar sus habilidades y destrezas, absorbiendo demasiado del ki negativo y la maldad en el mundo. Sin embargo, en lugar de volverse loco, su fuerte voluntad y sangre de dragón le permitió resistir la corrupción y, después de una inmensa lucha contra el malvado ki, logró controlarla y posteriormente desarrolló una nueva forma de técnica de [arte sabia] que en cambio utiliza la malicia y mala voluntad que flota alrededor del mundo absorbida por el usuario, fortaleciendo inmensamente su cuerpo y espíritu. esta técnica mas tarde seria enseñada y dad a conocer a otros sabios alrededor del mundo como los que se encuentran en el [palacio de jade]

 **habilidades:** El [puño maligno] es una rama exclusiva de [artes sabias] que va un paso más allá y absorbe una parte de la malicia y la mala voluntad que flota en todo el mundo, una consecuencia del uso indebido de [artes sabias] por los practicantes novatos. Sin embargo, los usuarios de voluntad fuerte y los practicantes del [Puño Malvado] podrán combatir la corrupción y controlar el ki malvado y malicioso absorbido, usándolo como un arma y potenciador, en la forma de un aura oscura de [touki] malicioso y malvado puro. el usuario usará alrededor de su cuerpo, similar al [Touki] norma. Los practicantes del [Puño Malvado] tendrán un tremendo aumento en el ataque, la defensa y la velocidad, incluso más que los usuarios de [Touki] normal, y podrán usar la capa de aura maliciosa como un arma, capaz de derretir, corromper, descomponer e incluso explotar todo lo que toque.

El [puño maligno] también tiene efectos indirectos, como la capacidad de proteger o absorber los ataques de energía natural, e incluso hacer que el usuario exhale una intención de matar extremadamente volátil, que puede eliminar a los oponentes más débiles en su presencia e incluso pueden envejecer visiblemente las víctimas de una mirada directa.

 **desventajas:** no tiene técnicas defensivas ni de apoyo, centrándose únicamente en el combate. Además, mientras esté en uso, uno absorberá constantemente la mala voluntad y la malicia del mundo, por lo tanto, si no se toma un uso cuidadoso, su cuerpo no podrá soportar la cantidad masiva de ki negativo de su absorción constante, teniendo el riesgo de explotar al usuario con el ki malvado, matándolo. Dado que utiliza ki negativo, los usuarios de [Puño del mal] también son muy vulnerables al exorcismo y otras técnicas de purga del mal.

 **curiosidades**

-la apariencia del aura del [puño maligno]se basa en la de berserker / Adulto Gon Freecs de la serie HunterXHunter .

 **[Hysteria-Modus](** 黒と白悪魔の狼 **,** Kuro to shiro akuma no ōkami **/** ヒスティアリア・モーダス **,** Hisutoria mōdasu **)** traducido del aleman como [modo histeria](lobo demoníaco de blanco y negro) es una forma licantrópica híbrida que Mukuro puede asumir. Al consumir incluso una pequeña cantidad de su propia sangre o la de un vampiro, puede convertirse en un híbrido hombre lobo / humano. En esta forma, ella entra en una furia de Berserker y todas sus estadísticas se disparan, y rastrear a los enemigos con facilidad. Sin embargo, eso pone un precio masivo en su cuerpo, y como tal, cuando su euforia se resuelve, debe descansar por largos períodos de tiempo.

* * *

resumen de DxD DX 4(volumen 23.5)

 **Equipo [Purpura Imperial](Rey León Purpura Dorado) VS Equipo [Lanza del Emperador Celestial]-La Prueba de un Héroe-**

-Poder.1 Gran Rey sin Destrucción

Parte1

en Lilith,la capital del inframundo se lleva a cabo un show en vivo de [Oppai Dragón](Chichiryuutei) presentando la nueva temática de la serie, esta ven con el Dark Fang Kingth(Kiba) como aliado del [Oppai Dragón](Issei) junto con el nuevo personaje de Leonis Rex(Sairaorg) en contra del nuevo villano de la serie el General Dragón Maligno Vabo(Bova Tannin)

Parte 2

se esta llevando a cabo una rueda de prensa sobre la [Copa Azazel] en la isla [Agreas], los invitados son las 6 jovenes estrellas de la sociedad demoníaca, los [4 novatos] Rias, Sairaorg, Sona y Seekvaria, mas el "Príncipe Heredero de Lucifer" Vali y el [Satan](Dragón Rey Demonio) Issei, desgraciadamente Sona y Seekvaria no pudieron asistir por que la rueda de prensa se cruzaba con sus horarios y Vali no fue por que no le agradada la prensa, por lo que solo eran Issei, Rias, Sairaorg, les preguntaron cosas sobre como se sentían siendo jóvenes participando en un torneo tan grande lleno de seres de todos los mitos y sobre como a los demonio no les estaba yendo bien en el torneo pese a ser los creadores de los [juegos de clasificación] y por que Issei había decidido participar con su propio equipo, cosas normales, todo iba bien hasta que alguien del publico se levanto y le grito a Sairaorg llamándolo tramposo y acusándolo de usar la [pieza del rey] y que por eso era fuerte a pesar de no tener poderes demoníacos y acusándolo de defender a los Bael a pesar de que estos participaron en las estafas de los [juegos de clasificación], Issei y Rias estaban furiosos por eso y querían levantarse y hablar en defensa de Sairaorg pero no podían por riesgo a poner en sospecha a sus propias [noblezas] ya que como [reyes] primero tienen que velar por sus grupos, Sairaorg aguanta todos lo insultos que le lanzan con los brazos cruzados y una cara seria y simplemente se marcha diciéndole a todos que miren atentamente sus próximas peleas

Parte 3

después de las entrevistas Issei y Sairaorg se reúnen y tienen una pequeña carrera de entrenamiento juntos, ambos hablan de como ambos tienen deberes y responsabilidades propios como [reyes] y Sairaorg menciona como a pesar de todos las dificultades que a tenido en su vida se siente orgulloso de ser un Bael y Issei menciona como tipos como ellos dos y Saji siempre tienen que esforzarse para estar al día con genios como Vali, Kiba y Cao Cao pero Sairaorg menciona com el talento tiene un limite, en ese momento Cao Cao aparece y los saluda ambos pero los 2 solo se quedan mirándolo raro y mencionan como es extraño verlo sin la [True Longinus] activa y en su mano lo que lleva a una charla que es como

Cao Cao: "si ando por el Inframundo tan temprano en la mañana con mi lanza, entonces ustedes van a intentar matarme, ¿verdad?"

Issei(pensando): "Bien es cierto, eso será un dolor de cabeza más tarde ..."

después de eso Cao Cao se despide y le dice a Sairaorg que esta esperando su pelea y mientras Cao Cao se aleja caminando Issei ve su espalda y se pregunta que clase de vida vivió el hombre con el "longinus supremo" y que lo llevo a querer desafiar a los seres sobrenaturales y encontrar el limite de la humanidad pero al final concluye que debe ser imposible entender por completo el [Sistema] del Dios de la biblia

-Poder.2 El Héroe y la Juventud

Parte 1, el pasado de Cao Cao

se nos cuanta la historia de un niño que nació en una pequeña aldea de China, el niño venia de una familia de agricultores todos en su familia habían sido agricultores desde los tiempos de sus bisabuelos, el niño aprendió a cultivar desde que tuvo uso de razón, su pueblo estaba aislado entre montañas y no tenia electricidad, el niño pasaba sus días jugando a cazar monstruos con sus amigos en los bosques cerca de las montañas y le encantaba oír historias de monstruos, tenia la costumbre de subir a la copa del árbol mas alto del bosque y mirar la montaña mas alta de todos las que rodeaba su aldea y soñaba con un día subir a la cima de esa montaña, pero todo cambio un día cuando mientras jugaba con sus amigos decidió acercarse a la montaña y termino perdiéndose, allí se encontró a un monstruo que se estaba comiendo un animal, al verlo el monstruo se volteo a el y le dijo que hace tiempo que no comía un humano y salto hacia el niño el cual salio corriendo pero fue acorralado y a punto de morir, rezo, por primera vez en su vida y pidió que si había un dios en los cielos mirándolo lo salvara, en ese momento recordó cuando jugaba con sus amigos a cazar monstruos y pensó "sería genial si realmente tuviera un poder para derrotar a los monstruos ...", en ese momento una lanza con aura brillante apareció de la nada y lanzo volando al monstruo cuyo cuerpo empezó a desintegrarse por la luz de la lanza, el niño se sintió atraído por la lanza y la tomo con sus maños en ese momento una voz susurro en su mente [True Longinus](Lanza Sagrada del Atardecer) y luego como si todo su vida hubiera sabido como usar la lanza se lanzo contra el monstruo y lo remato, una hora después, el grupo de búsqueda del pueblo encontró al niño en el bosque. Todos, incluidos los padres del niño, se sorprendieron al ver al niño cubierto de sangre. Después de eso, su vida continuó como de costumbre, Excepto por una cosa, Ahora podía convocar esa santa lanza de su cuerpo a entendió lo que le pasó y no se lo contó a sus padres ni a sus amigos. Pero cuando miraba esa lanza, su mente se calmaba. Medio año después, el niño conoció a otro monstruo parecido a un viejo mono. Sun Wukong habló mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño y dijo que la "lanza del ungido" ahora estaba en maños de un niño problemático y que su vida seria difícil a partir de ahora y que tendría que hacer esa lanza una parte de el pero sin olvidar que la lanza no es el, también le dijo que el no lo sabia pero la sangre del héroe de China [Cao Cao] corría por sus venas pero hasta ahora, solo está corriendo en sus venas ,eso es todo. despertar ese poder y usarlo es una historia completamente diferente y eso depende de él, el se pregunto "¿ debería informarle a los cielos?" e hizo una sonrisa amarga. el niño no entendió mucho de lo que le dijo pero 2 cosas se quedaron grabadas en su mente, una [Cao Cao] ya que era un nombre que le parecía muy extraño y la palabra [Héroe], Después de eso el chico experimentó innumerables encuentros misteriosos.Y después de un tiempo, no solo los monstruos, sino también los humanos comenzaron a acercarse a él. Un día regresando a casa después de un día de trabajo en la granja, el niño vio a un grupo de hombres en trajes en su padres sonrieron en cuanto vieron al niño y lo abrazaron y fuertemente mientras decían que tenían banas noticias y que había sido aceptado en una escuela en la gran ciudad, el niño estaba confundido pero un hombre de traje le sonrió y le dijo que había sido elegido y luego empezaron a explicarle lo que estaba pasando, pero como estaban usando todo tipo de palabras difíciles que el niño no podía entender, no podía seguir lo que estaba embargo, él sabía una cosa con seguridad. Su mirada fija en las manos de su padre. Su padre estaba agarrando un grueso fajo de dinero. Incluso este niño pequeño podía entender lo que estaba pasando. Acaba de ser vendido. Esa noche, el niño, solo con una pequeña cantidad de comida en el bolsillo, se escapó de su casa. Pensó que al salir de la casa por unos días, podría volver a su vida normal después de eso. Pero su ilusión fue destrozada por un visitante de un mundo fuera de su sentido común. adultos que empuñaban armas comenzaron a atacar al niño y, así, comenzó una vida desigual y difícil para el niño. Agitando su santa lanza alrededor, el niño huyó de estos adultos. Incluso después de ser atrapado por sus perseguidores, pudo escapar con vida gracias a su lanza. Incluso después de haber sido acorralado por animales salvajes en medio del bosque, pudo escapar con vida gracias a su lanza. Incluso después de ser confrontado por traficantes de personas en una aldea, escapó sin perder su vida gracias a su lanza. Habiendo experimentado muchos eventos que podrían cambiar su vida entera de manera consecutiva, el niño pudo ver el mundo entero por sí mismo. Edificios brillantes con torres tan altas como montañas, caminos que podrían albergar a innumerables personas una vez que comience el festival, Incluso en esa enorme ciudad, sus perseguidores lo perseguían y su lanza. le decían que renunciara la lanza ahora, que era algo que nunca debería manejar, incluso hubo algunos que lo reclutarían con palabras dulces y tentadoras, pero después de ser vendido por sus padres y perseguido por muchas personas, el niño se convirtió en una persona que no podía confiar en nada más que en su lanza,y así, unos años después de dejar su pueblo natal, el niño ya hecho un adolescente se fue de China a otro país, conocía y observaba personas y culturas que nunca antes había visto, comenzó a creer en algo. "Tengo esta lanza en mi poder. Con esto, podré ir a cualquier parte y podré vencer a cualquiera". Mientras corría, despertó su talento y también aprendió las habilidades de su lanza. Y después renuncio a su nombre, comenzó a usar el nombre de [Cao Cao]. aprendido sobre los [Sacred Gear],los [Longinus] y las [Reliquias Sagradas]. Cao Cao luego vagó por la Tierra y, después de convertirse en adulto, visitó su ciudad natal una vez más. Mientras viajaba por todo el mundo, había aprendido que su aldea es una parte muy pequeña de todo el mundo. Y, sobre todo, aprendió el poder aterrador de este objeto llamado [Dinero]. Cao Cao llegó a la conclusión de que con una gran suma de dinero, incluso los padres agricultores básicos en aldeas remotas estarían dispuestos a llegar a una conclusión para entregar a su hijo y dejo de culpar a sus padres, quería ver las caras de sus padres al menos una vez. Pero la casa que una vez había vivido yacía vacía vivía allí.luego supo lo que sucedió. Después de que su hijo se escapó, el dinero que sus padres habían ganado era tan grande y habían aprendido la alegría de gastar. Pero para las personas que habían vivido todas sus vidas pobres, las personas que nunca habían conocido la alegría de gastar tampoco sabrían cómo gastar con sensatez y no mucho después de haber perdido la vista ante el dinero, habían acumulado una enorme cantidad de deuda.Día tras día, siendo perseguidos por los cobradores, ambos se suicidaron, ahorcándose en su casa, luego Cao Cao empezó a preguntarse" ¿y si yo no hubiera nacido con esta lanza? ¿nuestras vidas serían pacíficas? ¿Si yo hubiera luchado allí en lugar de huir?, ¿es posible que estuvieran vivos ahora?. ¿Si hubiera hablado con ellos en lugar de huir? ¿ellos podrían haber sobrevivido.?Podría haber sucedido ... podría haber ... podría ..." pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza y pensó. "... Yo o mis padres, todos somos humanos dé o sin la lanza, eso no cambia el hecho de que son débiles. Incluso con la sangre de un héroe y la posesión de la lanza, no podría cambiar el resultado en ese entonces." Todas las posibilidades pasaron por su cabeza, pero ... todo era inútil y todo lo que podía ver era la realidad en la que estaba parado frente a su casa vieja, vacía y abandonada. Sentado allí durante una hora, Cao Cao lloro(y aunque no se menciona es posible que en ese momento despertara su BxB) luego abandonó el pueblo jurando que nunca volvería. antes de irse Cao Cao decidió cumplir su sueño de niño y subió a la cima de la montaña mas grande de la aldea con relativa facilidad y tras alcanzar la cima y ver lo insignificante que era su aldea ante el mundo solo puro mirar al vasto cielo, en ese momento se pregunto que el solo era un humano con una lanza, ¿hasta donde podría llegar? ¿cual es el limite de al humanidad? ¿cual era su propio limite? y si dicho limite existía ¿podría superarlo?, en ese momento recodo la palabra [Héroe], quienes superaban lo imposible y quienes desafiaban lo sobrenatural

pensando que estaba solo en el mundo y que solo tenia su lanza decidió seguir adelante esa era su razón para vivir. Después de eso, había conocido a personas cuyas vidas se habían arruinado debido a los [Sacred Gears] y en el proceso de reunirse con ellos, aprendió acerca de los seres sobrenaturales como los Dioses, Demonios y Dragones,Todos con un poder que trasciende lo humano y se escondían en el borde de nuestro mundo. Cao Cao comenzó a pensar "Ellos y yo, ¿mi lanza los alcanzará alguna vez?" Ganando su primer objetivo en un parpadeo de segundo, muchos usuarios de [Sacred Gear] se reunieron a su los Engranajes Sagrados que habían arruinado sus vidas, encontraron nuevos significados en sus vidas y así, comenzó la vida cotidiana de los combates interminables. El grupo de Cao Cao luchó contra usuarios de habilidades, demonios y dragones y mostró su poder. Y en medio de eso los encontraron.

Hyodo Issei, y Vali Lucifer.

Para Cao Cao, quien nunca se había acobardado frente a ningún Dios o demonios, los seres que lo hicieron sentir realmente asombrado y lo hicieron estremecerse de temor fueron los [Dos Dragones Celestiales].

Uno con un talento aún mayor que él suyo y cuya simple existencia solo podía ser considerada un milagro .Y el otro una abominacion que desafiaba las leyes del mundo capaz de crear milagros mucho más grandes que su propia lanza.

Y ante Hyodo Issei, Cao Cao perdió el sentido de la vida, lo que significa luchar, el poder, su orgullo. Lo perdido todo ...

de vuelta al presente Cao Cao, que recordaba su vida pasada mientras caminaba por el camino de Lilith y admiraba el color único del cielo del inframundo. murmurando " prefiero un cielo azul".

Parte 2

mientras caminaba por Lilith, Cao Cao fue a buscar a los miembros de su equipo que aun estaban en detención en el inframundo, especificamente fue a recoger a Heracles que estaba trabajando de guardia de seguridad en el jardín de infantes de Lilith donde se vio que los niños demonio lo trataban como un tío, allí se revelo cual fue su destino después de la [Crisis de los Monstruos] del volumen 12, fue capturado por las fuerzas del gobierno demoníaco y después de muchas torturas, sellaron su [Variant Detonation] y le pusieron muchos hechizos para evitar que causara más problemas, Sirzechs lo obligo a trabajar de guardia de seguridad y niñero temporal en ese jardín de infancia en lugar de ponerlo en una prisión. A pesar de que Sirzechs sabía eso en ese entonces, fue él quien causó una escena con el autobús de niños. Al principio fue criticado por la población, especialmente por los padres de los niños, pero al final, al ver cómo todos aceptaron esta decisión, era evidente que Sirzechs Lucifer era bien considerado por todos. ademasn si Heracles intentara hacer algo, el hechizo en su corazón y cuello se activaría y quemaría su cuerpo de adentro hacia afuera(referencia a escuadrón suicida XD), una de las razones por las que los demonios lo aceptaron tan rápido fue que, en caso de emergencia, podrían usarlo como soldado y escudo humano. El hechizo en su cuerpo significaba que no tenía más remedio que luchar en esos casos, y dado que han ocurrido múltiples incidentes seguidos, el hecho de que un criminal con inmensa [Fuerza] sea su [Escudo] hizo que los demonios lo acepten . Pero Cao Cao no pudo evitar pensar que la forma en que los Demonios piensan era demasiado rara, eso sumado a que su sistema de justicia esta basado en dar castigos irónicos y el hecho de que el [Dragón Oppai] es inmensamente popular aquí. Pensó que es probablemente debido a la diferencia en la cultura. también se revelo el destino de otros miembros que fueron capturados y puestos en custodia del inframundo, Connla después de la batalla en Kyoto y Marsilio después los eventos de "Rias en el país de la maravillas" tras recibir el mismo trato inicial de Heracles fueron puestos a trabajar como guardaespaldas para Seekvaria

Parte 3

la reunión estratégica del equipo [lanza del emperador celestial] tuvo lugar en el Vaticano específicamente en la cafetería de la escuela de exorcistas, la razón de que pudieran entrar con tanta facilidad fue por que la iglesia y el cielo le dieron un permiso especial a Cao Cao para que pudiera entrar allí siempre que quisiera ya que era el portador de la [Lanza que fue bendecida por la Santísima Trinidad] lo que a su vez provocaba que todos los exorcistas que lo vieran se pusieran a rezarle a su lanza cada vez que iba la vaticano haciendo que Heracles se burlara de el diciendo que la lanza sagrada finalmente estaba haciendo su trabajo mientras Cao Cao solo poda gritar dejen de adorarme y decirle a Heracles que se calle, y la razón por ala que se reunieron en la cafetería fue por que allí se encontraba trabajando Jeanne, allí también se revelo el destino del resto de miembros de la facción de los héroes, después de su derrota en el volumen 12 Jeanne fue entregada por las autoridades del inframundo al Vaticano ya que antes de pertenecer a la facción de los héroes ella era una exorcista y usuraria de espadas sagradas del vaticano, así como candidata a santa al ser una de las posibles personas que podían recibir el "espíritu" de juana de arco, pero Jaenne robo el espíritu y huyo del vaticano, tras regresar al vaticano lo normal hubiera sido que la tacharan de hereje y la ejecutaran pero ya que el espíritu de juana de arco estaba unido a ella y que ya no había nadie mas que pudiera recibirlo decidieron castígarla haciéndola hacer servicio comunitario en la cafetera de su vieja escuela, cuando ella pregunto por que le daban ese castigo tan indulgente la respuesta de los altos mandos fue "eres una santa, así que deberías estar sirviendo a la gente", pero Cao Cao se dio cuenta de que el verdadero objetivo del vaticano era reformar a Jeanne y hacer desaparecer sus intenciones maliciosas lentamente y funciono ya que ahora Jeanne reconoce que actuó como una villana y le agrada su trabajo como cocinera y mesera de esa cafetería a tal grado que no mostró ninguna pena cuando Cao Cao Y compañia vinieron a verla en medio de su trabajo y hasta se molesto en servirles almuerzos, y de hecho Cao Cao sospecha de que ese tambíen pudo haber sido el objetivo de los demonios con los castigos de Heracles y el resto, ya que todos los miembros restantes de la facción de los héroes admiten que ellos no eran nada mas que "niños jugando a ser héroes", aun así Cao Cao menciona que incluso si no los hubieran reformado ellos de todos modos nunca se volverían a levantar para desafiar al mundo, ya que tras sufrir la derrota a manos de Issei y Vali todos ellos comprenden que oponerse a los dragones celestiales solo tendrá como resultado su muerte pero aun así desean volver a enfrentarlos es por eso que entraron a la [Copa Azazel] ya que de ese modo podran pelear con ellos en un campo de batalla equilibrado, sobre la situación de Georg el actualmente sigue en el Hades(es decir el reino de los muertos) pero ya no como prisionero sino como un habitante mas igual que las parcas de hecho debido a su investigación de la magia en ese lugar el ahora trabaja para hades por lo que es técnicamente una "parca honoraria" pero desde que Hades reunió a los [dioses infernales] a tenido mucho tiempo libre, en el caso de Leonardo el salio del Hades y ahora esta en la institución de [Grigori] debido a la inestabilidad de su poder eso sumado al hecho de que el fue el causante material de la [Crisis de los Monstruos] tiene prohibido participar en la [Copa Azazel]. se revelo que la razón por la que Cao Cao quiso hacer la reunión en el vaticano es por que es en esa ciudad donde esta la tumba de Siegfried, también Cao Cao comento que fue bueno que el hubiera muerto ya estaba seguro que el seria incapaz de aceptar la paz actual también revelo que la razón por la que sus espadas lo abanderaron fue por que después de dejar el [Instituto Sigmund], el había dejado de concentrar en mejorar el poder de sus espadas por lo que las espadas lo abandonaron por frenar su crecimiento, durante la reunión estratégica en la que planearon que hacer dependiente de que clase que reglas pusieran para el partido todos en especial Heracles llegaron a una conclusión, pase lo que pase no deben dejar que Sairaorg los golpee, un solo golpe directo de el seria el fin del juego para cualquiera de ellos, de hecho Heracles comenta que desde que recibió el puño de Sairaorg en el volumen 12 aun le duele cara, y eso que solo hablan de Sairaorg(base), la narración revela que Sairaorg(BxB) posee un poder superior al de Vali(BxB) y a la par con el de Issei(CxC)

-Poder.3 Comienza una fiesta loca de poder y técnica

el día de la batalla llega, la batalla se llevara a cabo en el estadio de la isla Agreas el mismo que el el rating game de gremory vs bael del volumen 10, de hecho hasta el comentarista es el mismo solo que esta vez que esta vez en lugar de tener a Diehauser y Azazel a su lado el co-comentarista sera nada mas y nada menos que el mismo dios de la destrucción de la facción hindu Shiva el cual solo dice que si alguien incluso un dios intenta hacer algo en ese dia el los destruirá, los equipos se reunen y se revela que la [reina] del equipo de Cao Cao es el Guan Yu original el Señor de la Guerra del Romance de los 3 Reinos quien es un Buda y el dios del comercio que llego al estadio monado en su [liebre roja] y con su [lanza verde del dragón creciente] en la mano y también se revela que fue Indra quien lo envió como [reina] del equipo de Cao Cao con la misión de mantenerlo vigilado y le dio la orden de matar a Cao Cao si intenta algo, después de una charla divertida como Guan Yu una vez mas esta peleando al lado de Cao Cao como paso en el romance de los 3 reinos y que Guan Yu llamara a Sairaorg "Gran rey de la Destrucción", se explican las reglas del juego, el campo de batalla sera una replica de un desierto del infrramundo del tamaño de la academia kuoh, el partido tendrá un limite de tiempo 1 hora, te retiras si ya no puedes continuar, gana el equipo que derrote al [rey] enemigo en ese limite de tiempo y si los [reyes] aun siguen en pie después del fin del juego gana el equipo que mas punto halla hechos, los puntos se deciden de acuerdo a cuando enemigos han derrotado y el valor de la pieza del enemigo derrotado

-Miembros de equipo.

Equipo [Purpura Imperial] miembros registrados

[Rey] - Sairaorg Bael

[Reina] - Kuisha Abaddon

[Torre] - Sectaas Barbatos ([Reina] de Magdaran Bael)

[Torre] - Ladora Buné

[Caballero] - Beruka Furcas

[Caballero] - Liban Crocell

[Alfil] - Misteeta Sabnock

[Alfil] - Veves Furfur ([Alfil] de Magdaran Bael)

[Peón x5] - Regulus

[Peón x2] - Gandoma Balam (Previamente [Torre])

Sustitutos: [Alfil] - Coriana Andrealphus (jugador suplente contra el equipo de Cao Cao).

Equipo [Lanza del Emperador Celestial] miembros registrados

[Rey] - Cao Cao, descendiente de Cao Cao

[Reina] – Guan Yu original (clase dios)

[Torre] - Heracles, poseedor del espíritu de Hercules

[Torre] – Connla, descendiente de Connla (Usuario de [Night Reflection])

[Caballero] - Jeanne, poseedora del espíritu de Juana de Arco

[Caballero] - Perseus, descendiente de Perseo

[Alfil] - Georg, descendiente de Jhohann Geaorg Faust

[Alfil] - Marsilio descendiente de Marsilio (Usuario de [Dreamlike Curse])

[Peón] X 8 – 8 miembros de la facción de los héroes

El Equipo [Purpura Imperial] se centra en la [nobleza] de Sairaorg Bael y la [nobleza] de su hermano menor, Magdaran Bael, que actualmente se desempeñan como miembros secundarios. Intercambian miembros dependiendo de la situación en cuestión. El [Peón] del Equipo [Purpura Imperial] Regulus, es irregular y se conoce como el mismo [Longinus] [Regulus]. Por lo tanto, no hay una medida precisa de su valor de [Evil piece] según los estandares de la [copa azazel], y el valor actual se da como una estimación después de una cuidadosa consideración de los eventos hasta ahora y la fuerza efectiva de combate. donde los seres de clase dios valen 8 [peones], los clase rey demonio [peones] de 7 a 6, las clase suprema [peones] d los clase alta 2 [peones] y los clase media para abajo 1 [peón], Incluyendo a su [Rey] Cao Cao, los miembros del Equipo [Lanza del Emperador Celestial] han sido registrados usando sus alias pero no sus nombres verdaderos.

-Poder máximo vs Técnica máxima: El Puño de Hierro del Rey León y La Santa Lanza del Héroe

la batalla empieza rápidamente con Guan Yu atacando sobre su liebre roja y Georg cubriendo el campo con niebla, ahí 4 batalla principales

Perseo vs Beruka

la pelea empieza con Perseo con una espada y escudo mágicos y Beruka con su armadura puesta, su lanza en la mano y montado sobre su [caballo pálido] ambos chocan y se muestran parejos en términos de velocidad, pero Perseo detiene fácilmente las estocadas de la lanza de Beruka con su escudo y ataco con su espada pero no pudo atinar ningún golpe por que el caballo de Beruka lo defendía, después de un rato Perseo desecho su espada y escupo y activo su [aegis mineralization](escrito como "edicto de la muerte de la reina de las serpientes") en cual tiene la forma de un escudo de luz transparente con el grabado la cara de medusa que dispara un rayo de luz que petrifica cualquier cosa que alcance siempre que este en los limites del poder del portador, con ese ataque el podría haber petrificado a Beruka pero este ultimo era lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar los rayos pero al final fue derrotado

Kushia vs Georg

sorprendentemente Kushia tuvo la ventaja en esta batalla, Georg inteto atacarla con su [Dimensión Lost] pero Kushia podía absorver su niebla con sus [Agujeros] por lo que la batalla se redujo a un combate mágico(magia vs poder demoníaco) en donde la [reina] demostró superar a Georg en términos de poder puro y lo habría derrotado de no ser por que Guan Yu apareció para unirse a la pelea obligando a Kushia a optar por retroceder

Sairaorg vs Heracles

Sairaorg y Regulus se encontraron con Heracles mientras se dirigían en dirección a donde Cao Cao, Heracles quería su revancha por lo del volumen 12, para ponerlo a prueba y ver cuanto a había mejorado Sairaorg decidió darle un golpe en la cara como la vez pasada pero esta vez en lugar de salir volando y quedar malherido Heracles lo resistió sin moverse de su lugar saliendo solo con su nariz sangrando, tras su derrota en el volumen 12, Heracles se dio cuanta que toda su vida se concentro unicamente en obtener poder de ataque dejando descuidada su defensa por lo que paso todo el tiempo después de eso entrenando para mejorar su defensa, tras eso Heracles decidió devolverle el favor a Sairaorg y golpeo en la cara dando el mismo resultado que con el, Sairaorg no se movió de su lugar pero su termino con la nariz rota, tras eso ambos iniciaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Sairaorg usando su [Touki] y Heracles su [Variant Detonation], ambos estaban muy parejos y tras ver que la pelea no llegaría a ningún lugar si seguían así Sairaorg llamo a Regulus y entro en BxB con lo cual empieza a apalisar a Heracles hasta hacerlo caer pero antes de que este se desmaye se levanta y saca unas cartas de juego del [Oppai Dragon] que le regalaron lo niños de la guardería donde trabaja y menciona como eso lo tratan como si fuera su tío y que a llegado a encariñarse con ellos y que le dieron esas cartas como amuleto de buena suerte para esa batalla y dice que no piensa caer de forma tan patética mientras esos niños lo estén mirando, Heracles responde igual y entre en BxB, se revelo también que Heracles de algun modo en su entrenamiento consiguien "romper" su viejo BxB y crear uno nuevo de ese modo reemplazando su [Detonation Mighty Comet] por su ahora llamado [concentration of power of destruction](literalmente "concentración de poder dela destrucción") en la cual en vez de crear misiles de su Sacred Gear lo que hace es concentrar todo el poder de este en un solo punto específicamente en sus puños aumentando el poder destructivo de estos lo suficiente como para ser capaz de romper partes de la armadura de Regulus pero aun así Sairaorg usa su [touki] mientras esta en BxB si lo consigue derrotar

Cao Cao vs Sairaorg(BxB)(versión novela ligera de batman vs superman XD, no ya enserio eso es básicamente yamcha ultrainstinto con esteroides contra goku)

Sairaorg llega ante Cao Cao quien lo estaba esperando, este se disculpa con el por las acciones de Heracles ya que actuó en contra de sus ordenes para pelear con el aunque aun así no le molesta ya que cree que es mejor así también menciona como pensó en muchos estrategias y planes para ganes esa batalla sin pelear contra el pero lo desecho todos ya que no ve sentido en la victoria sino puede conseguir una pelea cara a cara con el, en ese momento la pelea inicia, Sairaorg ataca con sus puños liberando ondas de choque de estos pero Cao Cao esquivo con sus reflejos tanto los puños como las ondas de choque resultante y ataca con su lanza liberando poder sagrado de esta con lo que consigue atravesar la armadura y herir a Sairaorg, la pelea sigue así con y es tan intensa que la dimensión empieza a romperse pero SAiraorg empieza a usar su [touki] junto con la [Regulus Rey Leather Rex] hasta el punto de que Cao Cao entra en BxB pero todos notan que si bien los 7 orbes han aparecido estos no manifiestan sus habilidades y en su lugar el aura de la [True Longinus] a incrementado, se explica que Cao Cao esta concentrando todo el poder de su BxB en su lanza lo que incrementa su poder de ataque pero lo incapacita para usar las habilidades de los orbes, básicamente sacrifica técnica para ganar poder de combate y le funciona ya que empieza a perforar a Sairaorg y haciéndole grave daño lo que fuerza a Sairaorg a usar la [Regulus Rey Leather Rex: Imperial Purple], la batalla entre Cao Cao(BxB concentrado) y Sairaorg(Breakdown the Beast) fue descrita como una batalla de nivel dios ambos siendo declarados seres de clase dios, Ddrairg dijo que el poder de los puñetazos de Sairaorg(BtB) era superior al del [Crimson Blaster] de Issei(CxC), el mismo Issei declaro que si recibiera un puñetazo de Sairaorg(BtB) con su CxC seria derrotado al instante y que solo podrida vencerlo usando su [Pseudo DxD], a pesar de esto la [Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin] con poder concentrado de Cao Cao aun podía penetrar la piel purpura de Sairaorg y dañarlo, al pelea de ambos se redujo a Sairaorg atacando con sus puños mientras el uso de ese estado lo dañaba y a Cao Cao esquivando mientras seguida perdiendo energía, basicamente ambos esta en algo como

Sairaorg(pensando):"debo ignorar el dolor y seguir atacando"

Cao Cao(pensando):"debo ignorar el cansancio y seguir esquivando"

despuésde un rato así finalmente Cao Cao se sin fuerza para esquivar y Sairaorg pudo darle un puño de lleno pero Cao Cao se defendió usando usando su lanza como escudo igual que hizo con le [Solid Impact] de Issei en el volumen 9, tras eso Cao Cao cansado se levanto y empezo a recitar todos lo nombras por los que era conocida la [True Longinus], "santa lanza", "lanza del destino", "lanza de longinus", "longinus supremo", "Sacred Gear definitivo" "máxima arma sagrada", "lanza de la Santa Trinidad", después de eso se dirigió a la audiencia y toda la gente del inframundo y les dijo que el arma que el tenia es la mas grande arma que el dios bíblico creo para erradicar a los seres malignos y que ha sido la pesadilla de los demonio durante 2 mil años y que esa misma arma ahora a sido repelida por el puño de un simple demonio sin poderes demoníacos y que no debe quedar ninguna duda que de la fuerza de Sairaorg Bael es legitima y el resultado de su esfuerzo, cuando Sariaorg le pregunto por que hizo eso Cao Cao solo dice que odia que la gente subestime a sus rivales luego se lanza hacia Sairaorg poniendo lo ultimo que le queda de fuerza en un ataque con el que no solo rompe completamente la armadura purpura dorado de Sairaorg sino que también saca Regulus de la batalla, a pesar de eso Sairaorg aun se mantiene en pie y con lo que le queda de [touki] se lanza con un cansado Cao Cao que ya a perdido su BxB pero Cao Cao consigue reaccionar a tiempo para (irónicamente) atravesar a Sairaorg en el costado con [True Longinus] pero esto no detiene a Sairaorg quien consigue darle un puñetazo de lleno en el estomago a Cao Cao mandandolo a volar y pero justo cuando esta a punto de darle el golpe de gracia el comentarista avisa que ya se acabo el tiempo y luego de decir la puntuación declara la victoria del equipo [lanza del emperador celestial], aunque Cao Cao cometna que si el partido hubiera durado otro segundo el baria perdido

el partido termino con la retirada de 5 [peones], [torre] del equipo de Cao Cao y el [Caballero], [Alfil] y [Peón] del equipo de sairaorg y la victoria del equipo de cao cao con un 25 contra 19

 **Equipo [Emperador Dragón Rojo de la Verdad Ardiente] VS Equipo [Sona Sitri]-Más fuertes que en ese tiempo, más que ahora-**

-Línea.1 Las diversas diferencias del año pasada

algunos miembros del equipo DxD(Rias, Issei, Akeno y Seekvaria) se reúnen para discutir algunos asuntos referentes a Sona , se revela que desde que Serafall se fue al [campo de aislamiento] Sona decidió asumir partes del as responsabilidades de Serafall hasta que se designe un nuevo [Rey Demonio] Leviatan entre ellos esta el papel de Magical Girl Levia-tan algunos les preocupa que Sona se este sobre-exigiendo, pero consideran que siempre y cuando no se exceda estará buen, durante la charla se revela que Seekvaria había estado instruyendo Elmenhilde en Gundam desde el viaje de la familia Hyodo(Gorou, Miki, Issei y Asia) a ver a la abuela Hyodo(la esposa de Juzo) en el Dx 3 (deseos mundanos del acero) y que otras de las condiciones con las que Crm Cruach acepto participar en la [Copa Azazel] como parte del equipo de Rias ademas de la oportunidad de pelear con Issei y Vali eran que debería suministrarle bananas constantemente y permitirle charlar de vez en cuando con Ophis, esta ultima con la condición de Crom evitara sacar a Ophis de la casa, mas tarde el equipo de Issei se reúne para discutir su estrategia en contra del equipo de Sona, durante la reunión se revela que las capacidades estratégicas de Sona y el trabajo en equipo de su nobleza los colocan al nivel de lo jugadores profesionales pero siguen careciendo del poder destructivo necesario para reaccionar a ataques de clase dios, también se revela todos los miembros de la nobleza de Sona que poseen Sacred Gear artificiales han alcanzado la forma evolucionada de estos, el [Contra Balance](escrito como "movimiento fantasma") que es la versión del [BxB] para los Sacred Gear artificiales, se explica que antes de irse al [campo de aislamiento] Azazel resolvió el problema de la inestabilidad de los falso [BxB] de los Sacred Gear artificiales, el mismo Issei y todos los [Cadres] de [Grigori] se sorprendieron por eso y comentaron de que parecía que de algún Azazel había conseguido proveer el futuro(una clara referencia a los eventos de DxD EX que son canon), se explica que los [Contra Balances] de algunos miembros del equipo de Sona, el de Nimura es una versión avanzada del [Procellarum Phantom] con aun mayor fuerza y velocidad, el de Tomoe es su propia versión del [Glory Drag Tropper] de Kiba solo que en vez de santos caballeros draconianos ella crear 4 guerreros samuria, tambien se revela que uno de los miembros del equipo de Sona es Hoderi Yukihiko el heredero de un clan onmyouji y portador de la espada sagrada totsuka no tsurigi que aparecio en la historia corta del Dx 2(vamos a entrenar) durante la reunión Issei le pide a Ravel que prepare la estrategia de forma que el puede combatir con Saji y Xenovia pueda pelear con Sona

-Línea.2 El secreto del consejo estudiantil

durante la reunión del nuevo [Club de Investigación de lo Oculto] Asia declara que para las vacaciones de verano de ese año iran a un campo de entrenamiento especial, todos irán menos Kunou que tiene que regresar a Kyoto, despues de la escuela Issei lleva a Xenovia a casa de Saji para que esta pueda entregarle unos papeles que el dejo en la escuela ya que Xenovia no tenia ni idea de donde vive Saji, se revela que a pesar de saber donde vive Saji Issei nunca fue a su casa a verlo , Saji vive en el ultimo piso de un complejo de apartamentos propiedad del clan Sitri, allí Xenovia y Issei se encuentran con los hermanos menores de Genshirou, un niño de 5 años con las piernas vendadas Gosei Saji y una chica de 15 años Kouho Saji, allí Issei y Xenovia se enteran de la historia de la familia de Saji, de que 5 años atrás sus padres murieron y los 3 hermanos quedaron a cargo de sus abuelos paternos pero el años pasado su abuelo fallecio y desde entonces Genshirou ha cuidado de sus hermanos el solo, su hermana sabe hacer de que Genshirou es un demonio y un dragón y sobre el mundo sobrenatural pero Gosei no ya que un es pequeño

mas tarde ese día Issei y Rias salen en una cita durante el tiempo libre de sus horarios pero debido a que prometieron llevar a Kunou a el centro comercial Rias hace que Lint lleve y cuide a Kunou por el centro comercial mientras ellos dos tienen su cita, durante su cita Issei recuerda por que jamas fue a la casa de Saji y es que cada vez que estaba con Saji y pensaba en ir a verlo a su saca notaba que Saji se ponía muy incomodo al respecto, tambien durante la cita noto que Rias se comportaba mucho como una madre cuando estaba cerca de Kunou y Lint, a lo que Rias comento que le gustaría tener una hija pero que por algún motivo su primer hijo sera varón, a lo que Issei simplemente piensa que si es así su hijo se un pervertido como el

-Línea.3 La base del sueño

el pasado de Saji: el padre de Saji era un maestro de escuela, 5 años atrás(lo que son 4 años antes del inicio de DxD y casi al mismo tiempo de los eventos de Slashdog) sus padres fallecieron en un accidente de auto cuando chocaron conj una camioneta cuyo conductor estaba dormido, esto paso cuando Genshiro tenia 13 años, Kuhou 10 años y Gosei apenas 6 meses, después de eso ellos fueron cuidados por sus abuelos paternos hasta a principio del año pasado(es decir cerca de 4 meses antes inicio de DxD) su abuelo cayo enfermo, en su lecho de muerte el abuelo Saji le confeso a Genshirou que todos esos años el estuvo intentando suplir el rol de padre para Gosei ya que este jamas pudo conocer a sus padres pero ahora que el se ira quiere que sea Genshirou quien cumpla esa función para el pequeño Gosei y tras la muerte de su abuelo Saji cayo en una profunda depresión temeroso de ser separados de sus hermanos y terminar en un hogar de acogida al ya no tener un tutor legal y su abuela no poder cuidarlos sola, un día mientras regresaba dela escuela se encontró con un folleto mágico y ya en su casa sin tener nada que perder lo uso para desear ayuda con la situación en la que se encontraba, tras eso el circulo mágico se activo y Sona apareció, Sona estaba sorprendida de que alguien como Saji halla podido invocarla por lo que reviso su cuerpo para ver si había algo que le permitiría invocarla a ella un demonio de clase alta y encontro la [absortion line] con el fragmento del alma de Vritra tras eso ella y Saji hicieron un pacto, Sona ayudaría a Saji a mantener su familia y a cambio Saji se reencarnaría en demonio como su sirviente, Saji acepto aun sabiendo que eso significaría que sus hermanos morirían antes que el, que solo podría estar con ellos unos 80 años como máximo, que cuando ellos fueron ancianos el aun se vería como un adolescente y que incluso después de la muerte no se podría reunir con ellos o sus padres, pero a Saji no le importo mientras pudiera darles unas vidas felices

durante la reunión estratégica del equipo de Sona, Saji le pidió a Sona que planteara la estrategia de forma que el pudiera pelear con Issei, Sona estaba dudando de eso mientras Tsubaki estaba molesta por la petición egoísta de Saji, pero Momo, Nimura, Reya, Tsubasa y hasta el mismo Garou apoyaban a Saji ya que sabían lo importante que era poder enfrentar a Issei para el, al final fueron Bennia y Hoderi los que convencieron a Sona recordandole que Saji es el unico miembro de su equipo tiene el poder para combatir a par con Issei

mas tarde en su casa, Saji se entero de que Issei vino a verlo y se entero de su situación, pero no le preocupo ya que sabiá que Issei no era de lo que dudaría en atacar solo por eso, Saji desea pelear con Issei no para demostrar que es mejor que el o que puede igualarlo, Saji entiende muy bien que el no puede hacer eso, el mismo admite que si hubiera estado en el lugar de Issei se abría derrumbado a mitad del camino, pero aun así desea demostrarle a la persona que admira, aquel al que considera la "encarnación del esfuerzo y los milagros" que el no se quedara atrás, también se revela que la razón de que Gosei tenga las piernas vendadas es por lo que en el jardín de infantes en donde estudia hay chico con sustracción parecida a la de la familia Saji y el pelea con el y siempre pierde, a lo que Genshiro le solo le dice que aun así siempre debe levantarse y pelear

-Miembros de equipo

Equipo [Emperador Dragón Rojo de la Verdad Ardiente]

[Rey] - Hyoudou Issei

[Reina] - Bina Lessthan

[Torre] - Nakiri Kouchin Ouryuu

[Torre] - Bova Tannin

[Caballero] - Xenovia Quarta

[Caballero] - Shidou Irina

[Alfil] - Asia Argento

[Alfil] - Ravel Phenex

[Peón (4)] - Rossweisse

[Peón (2)] - Elmenhilde Karnstein

equipo [Sona Sitri]

[Rey] - Sona Sitri

[Reina] - Shinra Tsubaki

[Torre] - Yura Tsubasa

[Torre] - Loup Garou(Rugal)

[Caballero] - Meguri Tomoe

[Caballero] - Bennia

[Alfil] - Hanakai Momo

[Alfil] - Kusaka Reya

[Peón (5)] - Saji Genshirou

[Peón (1)] - Nimura Ruruko

[Peón (2)] - Hoderi Yukihiko

1\. Rossweisse y Nakiri han intercambiado posiciones esta vez.

2\. El valor de la pieza de Saji se basa principalmente en la resurrección completa del Rey Dragón Vritra que reside en su cuerpo.

3\. Hoderi Yukihiko no es miembro de la nobleza de Sona, pero es un miembro del equipo.

-Línea.4 ¡Comienza el combate de la venganza

el día del [juego de clasificación] llega, la batalla tendrá lugar en el territorio de los ángeles caídos en ele estadio armaros, la modalidad de juego es simple derrotara al [Rey] enemigo y gana, el limite de tiempo se de 1 dia y sera en un campo de batalla extremadamente extenso, ante de ir a la batalla Issei y Sona se saludan y Issei recuerda que si bien el equipo de Sona es bueno en táctica y estrategia no son buenos para reaccionar en situaciones donde la estrategia es anuladada

-Apertura

en campo de batalla es una dimensión artificial muy gran tan que incluso para los miembros mas rápidos de cada equipo les tomaría dos hora enteras ir de un extremo a otro, el diseño es un area boscosa enorme con ríos, montañas y mesetas, ambos equipos tiene su base en una meseta que les da buena vista del campo y hay un punto especial de recuperación para sanar a los heridos, es equipo de Sona esta preparando su plan de batalla que consiste en ocultarse en el bosque y atacar con tácticas de guerrilla, pero antes de que puedan iniciar Saji y Garou sienten algo extraño, SAji dragonica sus ojos y ve en dirección a la a base del equipo de Issei tras lo cual les grita a todos los miembros de su equipo corran mientras Garou se pregunta si sus enemigos están locos, tras esto un estruendo sacude la tierra mientras una columna de aura negra azabache y rojo carmesí se tras eso Issei(Pseudo-Dragón Deificado) aparece si libera un onda de poder desde sus cañones con eso destruye todo el bosque y aplana por completo el campo de batalla, el equipo de Sona sale bien de eso pero ahora en campo de batalla es una gran planicie desierta y ya no ahí lugar donde esconderse, Sona no esta sorprendida por eso ya que conociendo a Issei sabe intentar aplastar a sus enemigos con poder puro es algo que el haría y planeara lo que si le sorprende es que decidiera hacerlo desde el inicio de la batalla, en lugar de a mitad de la batalla o cerca del final en ese momento tras revisar el mapa y ver la destruir del campo Sona se da cuenta de lo que esta pasando, el equipo Issei no planea tener una batalla de tácticas, ellos simplemente planean destruirlos con poder puro sin darles espacio a contraactacar, es ahí donde Sona entiende la diferencia entre el equipo de Rias y la de Issei, es cierto que amos son equipos de poder puro pero donde Rias busca aplicar ese poder puro en una estrategia, la el poder puro es la unica estrategia del equipo de Issei, también comprende la diferencia entre las tácticas de Rias y de Ravel, ambos ven el poder de Issei como una carta de triunfo en una batalla, pero donde Rias ve dicha carta como la mas valiosa des u mazo y la cuida, para Ravel una carta del triunfo no es nada mas que otra carta mas en el mazo, Tras eso Sona les ordena a sus chicos que se muevan que tienen una pelea que luchar

-Línea.5 Ruptura de campo

tras literalmente aplanar el campo de batalla, Issei se encuentra descansando para recuperar energía para volver a lanza ese ataca, mientras tanto todos siguen el plan, Elmenhilde dispersa sus murciélagos en el campo de batalla para usarlos como un radar y localizar al enemigo en el aire, mientras Rossweise usa su magia para fortalecer esos murciélagos en caso de que el enemigo intente destruirlos y se dirige a territoroa enemigo para poder promoverse a [Reina] y y así poder utilizar los rasgos de la [torre] y el [alfil], mientras los murciélagos de Elmenhilde dispersan por el campo talismanes especiales de Nakiri con los que este ultimo activa una técnica que le da sensibilidad del suelo del área para así tener un sonar que detecte enemigos en ele suelo y debajo de ellos, durante este proceso Nakiri revelo que los anteriores portadores del "Dragón Amarillo" eran capaces de usar el [pulso del dragón] no solo para absorber energía del suelo sino tambien para absorber energía de sus enemigos siempre que eso estuvieran en contacto con el suelo, Bina(Grayfia) se dirige al centro del campo de batalla para así poder bombardear con ráfagas de poder demoníaco a cualquier enemigo que vea, aun así todos los miembros del equipo están aterrados tras ver lo despiadadas que son las tácticas de Ravel todos menos Issei que simplemente esta triste por que eso significa que esa batalla no sera tan larga como el esperaba, tras unas horas de espera finalmente localiza al equipo de Sona es cual se esta dirigiendo al punto de recuperación, a lo que Isse(CxC), Rose y Irina van para poder interceptarlos y en caso de que sea una emboscada, a mitad del camino resulta que si era una emboscada y ven a Yura y Nimura esperándolos en un estanque también siente la presencia de Momo pero la ven por lo que suponen que se esta escondiendo, ambas chicas gritan [ajuste de balance](escrito como "transformación del movimiento fantasma") y activan sus [Contra Balances], Yura pelea con Rose y Irini mientas Nimura lo hace con Issei(CxC), el [destello de aegis] de Yura demuestra ser capaz de resistir y repeler los bombardeos mágicos de Rose y los de luz de Irina, por otra parte Issei esta sorprendido de ver el [Contra Balance] del [Procellarum Phantom], llamado [Hiper Procellarum Phantom](escrito como "Luna y Conejo y Pantano") esto debido a que la velocidad de Nimura ahora es tan alta que supera incluso a la de Kiba y la de Issei(CxC) el cual se lanza a intentar golpear pero esta simpre esquiva sus ataques lo cuales solo golpean el suelo o el aire aumentando aun mas la destrucción del campo, aun así la fuerza física de Nimura no es la gran cosa ya sus patadas apenas son pequeñas molestas para Issei(CxC) la diferencia de poder físico es tan alta que Nimura lo compra como enfrentarse al jefe final de un videojuego es cual a recibido muchos power-ups, esto sigue así un rato hasta que Nimura reta a Issei a que la ataque con [Dress Break] con eso Issei convierte su lujuria en poder y ahroa si consigue igualar la velocidad de Nimura pero cuando activa el [Dress Break] Nimura libera aura de sus piernasy empieza a dar patadas giratoria lo que provoca que [Dress Break] le de a Irina a la cual le vale madres pero aun así le pregunta a Issei si no le molesta que otros vean el cuerpo desnudo de su futura esposa, Issei solo responde que dado que la batalla esta siendo transmitida en vivo y hay niños mirando el vídeo sera censurado y como allí solo hay mujeres viendo no le importa tras eso ignora Irina ya el ver a Nimura haber evitado el [Dress Break] solo ha hecho que le den aun mas ganas de volver a hacerlo a lo que Nimura se sorprende de lo grande que es la perversión de Issei, es vuelo a intentarlo a lo que Nimura vuelve a repetir el mismo truco de antes esta vez siendo Rose la desvestida a lo que ella le grita a Issei por dejarse llevar por su lujuria y tras prometerle a Rose comprarle una nueva armadura de valquiria Issei vuelve a concentrarse en Nimura ya que descubrió como evito el [Dress Break], [Hiper Procellarum Phantom] hace mas que aumentar la velocidad y fuerza de Nimura también le otorga la capacidad de "patear" los ataques y técnicas de sus enemigos, a pesar de eso Issei aun así decide continuar ya que eso como una reto para la sorpresa de todas quienes vieron que Issei realmente estaba disfrutando de esa situación,tras eso Yura y Nimura deciden huir pero Irina las ataca con una nueva técnica en la cual crear una anillo de luz el cual se lo lanza las dos las cuales intentan evitar con sus Sacred Gear pero a mitad del camino Irina altera la forma de los anillos y los encoge al tamaño diminuto de modo que nadie pueda verlos, tras eso ambos impactan a las chicas formando collares de luz en sus cuellos, tras eso y arreglar las ropas de Irina y Rose los tres volvieron a su base mientras Bina(Grayfia) lanzo una ráfaga de poder demoníaco al punto de recuperación para destruirlo y que así sus enemigos no pudieran usarlo, Momo se encontraba ahí pero consiguio escapar a tiempo, varias horas después todos sintirierón un gran poder en areá y vieron una columna de aura y fuego negro formarse Issei lo reconoció como Saji llamándolo para pelear por que tras disculparse con Ravel por si eso dañaba sus planes se fue a pelear con Saji aunque Ravel le dijo que evitara usar la [Parcial Pseudo-Dragón Deificado]

-Línea Maxima vs Vida Maxima: Rey Dragón(Idiota) y Emperador Dragón(Idiota), Issei(CxC) Vs Saji(Malebolgia Vritra Promotion)

Issei y Saji se reunieron en el campo de batalla armadura carmesí frente armadura negra ambos esta liberando una gran cantidad de aura de sus cuerpos tanta que la misma dimensión empezó a distorsionarse solo por su presencia, ambos habían estado esperando eso por mucho tiempo, ambos quieren una revancha por su pelea en volumen 5, Saji por que perdió ante Issei en esa ocasión y Issei por que fue debido a la linea de Saji que el fue retirado de esa batalla, después de que Vritra se lanzara el reto a Ddraig ambos se lanzaron uno al otro y empezaron a golpeares únicamente en sus rostros mientras su choque rompía la dimensión a su alrededor, todos estaban sorprendidos por eso, no por el poder de ambos sino por el hecho de que estaban atacándose única y exclusivamente en su caras era una pelea a puñetazos en sus rostros, después de romperse sus cascos y de unos cientos de golpes ambos aumentaron aun mas sus poderes, Issei concentro su aura en sus puños mientras Saji concentro su llamas en los suyos, el choque continuo con sus rostros destrozados y con las llamas de Saji quemando el cuerpo de Issei después de otros cientos de golpes en sus cara volvieron a subir sus poderes Issei activo su [Solid Impact Booster] y Saji envolvió sus lineas en sus brazos para concentrarse de mejor manera su energía el combate continuo un rato hasta que finalmente Saji cayo al suelo con su armadura rota pero en ese instante se oyó una voz en campo resulta que Kuhou estaba en el estadio viendo la pelea y ella se metió en área del comentarista y tomo el micrófono para decirle a su hermano que se levante y le revelo que Gosei finalmente había conseguido ganar una pelea con el chico que lo molesta que por lo tanto el como su hermano mayor no podía simplemente caer así, tras eso Saji se levanto, invoco su armadura y con su cuerpo envuelto en llamas negra se lanzo contra Issei el cual estaba sorprendido por su tenacidad mientras Ddraig solo se preguntaba que tan grande era el desee de ese Saji por ganar, mientras que Vritra solo le recordó a Ddraig lo obsesivo que podían llegar a ser los dragones en especial los dragones malignos en esa situación y tras disculparse con Ravel por lo que iba hacer Issei activo el [Parcial Pseudo-Dragón Deificado] en sus brazos y ataco a Saji dejándolo inconsciente pero este siguió peleando únicamente pro su fuerza de voluntad al ver eso Vrtita le pidió a Issei que terminara esa pelea a lo que Issei respondió golpeando a Saji en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas y retirándolo de la batalla

-Linea Final. El Consejo Estudiantil y Leviatan

estas son la batalla restantes del juego de clasificación

Elmenhilde Vs Rugal

Garou estaba en su forma de hombre lobo gris peleando con Elmenhilde la cual se defendía bien de sus ataques tras un rato Garou aumento sus capacidades físicas con su magia y decidió terminar la pelea pero Elmenhilde invoco unas muñeca plateadas y las controlo con su magia para que atacaran a Garou, en ese momento Seekvaria que estaba viendo la pelea noto que las muñecas eran en realidad figuras de gundam y entro en modo otaku empezando a murmurar cosa de gundam mientras alivan solo podía disculparse con los presentes(Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba) por el comportamiento de su [Rey], devuelta a la pelea Gaoru se percato que el ejercito de gundam estaba hecho de plata un material que el peligroso para los no humanos en especial para los hombres bestia como los licantropos, mientras su ejercito de gundam hacian picadillo a Rugal Elmenhilde empiezo a decir algunas cosas sobre gundam y lo diseños de sus muñecas con lo que Kiba se percato que Elmenhilde se había vuelto adicta a gundam por culpa de Seekvaria en eso noto que Koneko tambien estaba empezando a hablar sobre gundam con Seekvaria a lo que Rias y Akeno recordaron que Issei también era un fanático de esa franquicia y pensaron y deberian aprender de eso y a que era uno de lo hobbies de us futuro esposo con lo que Kiba se preocupo de que una fiebre de gundam se hubiera apodera del equipo DxD por culpa de Seekvaria

Asia y Ravel Vs Tsubaki

Asia y Ravel estaban pelando con Tsubaki la cual usaba su [Mirror Alice] como defensa mientra atacaba con una espada mietras Asia atacaba con bombardeos de magia y Ravel con su fuego y viento, después de una rato finalmente ambas forzaron a Tsubaki a activar su BxB con el que invoco a lo demonio de us espejo para que atacaran a Rvel pero esta lo esquivo y repelio con sus llamas luego Asia invoco a Sonnerion, Gresil, Cyril y Gregorios para que pelearan con los demonio del espejo leugo de eso RAvel saco una libre escrito el cual le mostró a Tsubaki la cual palideció al verlo, ese libro era la novela doujin escrita por Tsubaki la cual estaba circulando por la academia Kuoh titulada "el universo de shinra estilo kuoh, highschool KxI(Ki x Iss)" tras eso Ravel se disculpo con Issei y Kiba ya que lo que estaba a punto de hacer podria arruinar la amistad de ellos, Issei que no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando solo le dijo que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer ya que su amistada con Kiba no era tan frágil como para ser arruinada por cualquier cosa, tras eso RAvel empezó a leer en voz alta el la novela ligera mientras Tsubaki solo podía temblar y llorar suplicandole a RAvel qque se detuviera llegado a un punto finalmente la voluntad de Tsubaki se rompió y su BxB se desactivo y ella cayo al suelo sin poder pelear solo para luego ser eliminada por Asia y Ravel

Irina vs Hoderi

Irina estaba peleando contra el portador de la [Totsuka no Tsurigi] atacandolo con ataque de luz y su [Heuteclare], Hoderi podía defenderse pero la superioridad de Irina era tan grande que finalmente empezó a llorar mientras la suplicándole a Irina que se controlara a lo que Irina simplemente respondo que si quería dominar su estaba sagrada entonces aprendiera a soportar eso

Bova Tanin Vs Bennia

pelea muy reñida pero Bennia mostró ser superior en términos de velocidad

Las acciones de Bina(Grayfia)

Bina(Grayfia) se encargo de eliminar a varios a Yra y Nimura lanzandoles ráfagas de poder demoníaco desde su posición en el cielo del centro del campo de batalla esto lo logro gracias a los anillos de luz que Irina les puso en los cuellos a esta ya que dichos anillos emitían una luz tan intensa que cualquiera podría verlos

Xenovia Vs Sona

mientras la batalla continuaba y mas miembros del equipo de Sona eran eliminado finalmente Xenovia se reunió con Sona en un estanque, Sona la estaba esperando ahí ella revelo que desde el momento que Issei destruyo el campo de batalla sus posibilidades de victoria ya habían desaparecido por lo que les dijo a sus chicos que solamente se concentraran el pelear y sobrevivir, allí ambas dijeron lo que para ellas significaba la academia Kuoh y el consejo estudiantil, para Sona el consejo estudiantil y la academia Kuoh eran el lugar donde inicio el camino para cumplir sus sueños y el de su nobleza el lugar donde aprendió lo que significaba una escuela, para Xenovia es el lugar donde mas se divertio y mas feliz se a sentido por lo que desea protegerlo y cuidarlo, ambos iniciaron su pelea Xenovia con [Durandal] y [Excalibur] en la mano y Sona creando un ejercito de leones de agua y varios leviatanes de agua con el que consigui acorralar a Xenovia, lo que mas sorprendió a todos de Sona no era solo la gran cantidad de poder demoníaco que maneja sino el nivel de control que poseía ya que era tal que sus bestias de agua no era animales salvajes atacando sino que podían coordinarse, usar táctica y atacar estrategicamente, al final Xenovia tuvo que lanzar un [CrossxCrisis] con todas sus fuerzas para destruir el ejercito a a los levianates antes de lanzarse contra Sona y elminarla con el aura sagrada de sus espadas ganando la batalla

-Nueva Línea.

después del juego de clasificación varios miembros del equipo DxD se reunieron en el departamento de Saji para celebrar el debut de Tsubaki como escritora en el inframundo ya que después del la batalla contra Ravel y Asia ,muchos editores del inframundo se acercaron a ella para contratarla y muchas mujeres demonio desean leer su trabaja, a Issei no le importa siempre y cuando deje de escribir historia homoeroticas de el y Kiba, durante la celebración Seekvaria no pudo ir por estar ocupada pero le envió un regalo al hermano de Saji, Gosei, era un modelo armable de gundam, Gosei quería armarlo enseguida pero Genshiro no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo ya que la ultima vez que jugo con uno de esos fue cuando era un niño pero Rias le dijo que no harria problema ya que era un modelo antiguo y simple de armar a lo que Issei se sorprendió preguntadose como su novia sabia a lo que Rais dijo que hablo con Seekvaria sobre eso ya que era uno de los pasatiempos de Issei con lo que Issei se preocupo y se pregunto si acaso Seekvaria planeaba inducir subliminalmente gundam en la cabeza de todo el equipo DxD

-Epilogo

ishibumi dijo y revelo varias cosas y respondió varias preguntas entre lo datos estan

-todos los miembros sobrevivientes de la antigua facción de los héroes que forman la nueva facción de los héroes ya han obtenido BxB de tipo abismo

-la razón para hacer que el equipo de Issei aplastara brutalmente al equipo de Sona fue por que Ishibumi no vio sentido en hacer que Issei se enfrentara a Sona en tácticas teniendo tan gran superioridad de poder puro

-la razón para hacer que la pelea entre Saji y Issei fuera una de golpes en la cara fue en palabras de Ishibumi " Esta es la única manera en que estos dos tipos pueden pelear " también revelo que en esa pelea puso los elementos que quiso pero no pudo poner en la pelea del volumen 5

-el pasado y la historia de Saji era algo que el había planeado ya hace tiempo pero Ishibumi no quiso escribir de eso hasta no hacer la revancha

* * *

resumen del volumen DxD DX 5 Juicio del Superhéroe

-Vida 1. ¿Resucitado? El ave inmortal( Entre el volumen 17-19)

Raiser esta buscando un candidata a convertirse en su nueva [Alfil] por lo que relaiza un concurso y le pide a Issei que sirva de juez, este acepta y lleva consigo a Asia y Gasper para que le ayden, ocurre un incidente que involucra a Bapplel-kun(Sairaorg disfrazado de la mascota del clan bael) y al final La hermana de Goristie(la yuki-onna de kiyomea be) vive en el territorio de Phenex como la "candidata" de Riser para su nuevo [alfil]. Ella no es su [Alfil] o todavía. Ella es descrita como una niña de 16 años de cabello azul. la chica es mitad humana por lo que no se convertirá en un gorila cuando crezca y de hecho al ser una híbrida puede transformarse a voluntad

-Dictador desconocido(Durante la Clasificatoria de la Copa Azazel )

se revela al portador del [dictador desconocido](escrito como "niño emperador del mundo de maquinas") su nombre es Magnus Ross es hombre blanco adulto estadounidense y un agente de la CIA quiere participar en el torneo para recopilar información sobre algunas de las criaturas sobrenaturales más poderosas que existen en el mundo, para que los estados unidos Puedan crear un sistema de defensa contra seres sobrenaturales todo esto debido a que durante el [Caos de Lilin] la sobre-producción de [falsas lagrimas de fenix] por parte de [Qlippoth] termino provocando que partes de ellas llegaran al mercado negro humano y cayeran en manos de organizaciones criminales humanas como las mafias lo que trajo problemas para los estados unidos y otros países sumado a esto durante el alboroto de trihexa durante la [campaña de los dragones malignos] muchos países y grupos descubrieron la existencia de lo sobrenatural a pesar del esfuerzo de los dioses por borrar la información por lo que actualmente algunos países están llevando a cabos investigaciones de los poderes sobrenaturales

-Vida 2. Doncella de la casa Pendragon.( Entre el volumen 17-19)

-Caliburn(Después de la Clasificatoria de la Copa Azazel)

En el Reino Unido, Arthur se reúne con su padre el jefe actual de la familia Pendragon y Elaine que está al margen. Se revela que el portador de [Alphecca Tyrant](escrito como "corona incomparable del abismo") es un miembro de la familia real británica. La familia real británica ha ocultado su información para que el [Cielo] y [Grigori] tengan dificultades para encontrarla. Lord Pendragon aprueba la relación de Arthur y Elaine pero le dijo a Arthur que si puede lidiar con el problema [Alphecca Tyrant], él permitirá que se casen, lo que hace que Arthur y Elaine se ruboricen. Lord Pendragon le preguntó a Le Fay si estaba enamorada de Issei, Lord Pendragon está interesado en Issei porque es el [dragón galés] que puede darle ventaja con Gales y está pensando si puede casarse con Le Fay.. Arthur piensa en el origen del [Dragón Galés] en el mito y en su conexión con su familia. Arthur entonces se pregunta si Le Fay se convertirá en un demonio, mientras que sus padres aún son humanos, y debido a sus valores son diferentes a los de su padre. Arthur se pregunta cómo se desarrollará el futuro.

-Vida 3. Fiesta de pijamas para los superdotados y talentosos.( Entre el volumen 17-19)

-Vida 4. ¡Vamos al oeste!()

Issei encuentra a Kuroka y Le Fay que se están preparando para ir a algún lugar y les pregunta dónde. Las dos chicas dicen que van a la ciudad natal de Bikou. Issei entonces se interesa porque es un lugar legendario en la historia Viaje al Oeste y decide ir con ellos. Issei y las dos chicas se reagrupan con Vali y el resto del equipo Vali y se dirigen a la ciudad natal de Bikou, la [Montaña de Flores y Frutas]. En la [Montaña de Flores y Frutas] se sorprenden al ver que los melocotones allí son realmente grandes como en la leyenda. Su atención cambia cuando cierta persona llama a Bikou, el descendiente de Zhu Bajie. Bikou parece disgustado al verlo, lo que confunde a sus compañeros de equipo e Issei. Cuando Zhu comienza a unirse a Bikou, Bikou lo ataca por instinto y se revela que Zhu Bajie es un masoquista. Ise está muy decepcionado con cómo un ser supuestamente legendario está actuando de esa manera.

Después de eso, aparece una persona pequeña que Issei piensa que es una chica linda, pero la niña habla como un niño, por lo que le recuerda a Gasper y se siente decepcionada. Después de eso, se revela su propósito para ir a la ciudad natal de Bikou. Al parecer, alguien ha estado robando sus melocotones y le pidieron a Bikou que ayudara a atrapar al ladrón. Después de un poco de caos y problemas con el rey demonio toro, logran atrapar al ladrón con la ayuda de Zhu Bajie y Sha Wujing. Vali intenta ofrecerles un lugar en el equipo, pero Bikou rechaza la idea y dice que no los una. En su camino de regreso, Issei accidentalmente dice en voz alta que siente que Sha Wujing es un niño, pero Bikou revela que ella es una niña. Issei se siente decepcionada por la razón por la que no intentó hablar más con ella, pero Bikou le dijo que era mejor que no interactuara con Sha Wujing porque ella tiene un cierto "hábito" peligroso, por lo que es mejor evitar acercarse a ella.

-Salamandra Tomita.(Después de la Clasificatoria de la Copa Azazel)

Al final de los Preliminares, Vali reclutó a Salamandra Tomita el kappa rapero y a Tanmon Momochi el Maestro Ninja del DX.2 para su equipo. la razón para reclutar salamandra Tomita fue por resulta que el es el kappa mas poderoso que existe tanto que es llamado el "Kappa de los Kappas" y el "Kappa de clase suprema", todos lo miembros del equipo vali lo acoptaron menos Bikou que no podía endentecer que hacia un rapero en su equipo y también al ver la gran cantidad de youkai que había en el equipo

-Vida 5. Arreglo floral de las princesas.()

Rias, Sona y Seekvaria están charlando en un café del inframundo con sus [caballeros] como guardaespaldas. El Caballero de Seekvaria es Bafeel Furcas, quien es la hermana menor del [Caballero] Beruka Furcas de Sairaorg. El tema era solo cosas de adolescentes y el tratamiento posterior a la guerra, pero los cambios en el entrenamiento de la novia. Rias recuerda cómo Miki Hyodo le habló sobre su entrenamiento, por lo que Rias también quiere aprender a ser una esposa adecuada, ya que quiere ser una esposa japonesa educada con el conocimiento japonés adecuado, como la ceremonia de la flor y el té, porque se está casando con un japonés. Ella quiere tener suficiente conocimiento para no avergonzar a esa tierra. Seekvaria entiende mal el arreglo floral en cuanto a los robots debido a problemas de pronunciación. Sona pregunta a Rias,

Sona:"¿por qué no le pides lecciones a Akeno?"

pero ella dice que Akeno no tiene ningún estilo ya que solo imita o ella misma está tratando de encontrar un lugar para aprender. Sona decide llevarla a uno y unirse a ella como amigas, y Seekvaria decide unirse ya que ella gasta demasiado en su laboratorio, por lo que experimentar otras culturas podría ser divertido.

Invitaron a todas las chicas de su grupo a unirse a ellas, pero se niegan porque esto debería ser algo que las [reyes] experimenten, pero sus [caballeros] se unirán a ellas para actuar como guardaespaldas. A Issei no se le dijo que esto es para él y ella se está entrenando para ser su futura esposa, ya que él es su futuro esposo. Kiba estaba avergonzado ya que él era el único hombre allí, decidió usar el rayo de intercambio de género para unirse a ellos, aunque nunca planeó volver a usarlo, ya que debe cumplir con sus deberes como [caballero]. Todos llevan kimonos, incluida Kiba, que lleva uno por primera vez, por lo que no está familiarizado con eso. Tomoe tomó una foto de Yumi en un kimono en su teléfono inteligente. Llegaron a una escuela que está dispuesta a enseñar arreglos florales incluso a los demonios, sabiendo que permitieron que los demonios entren le da a Kiba un mal presentimiento. La puerta se abre y una mujer de mediana edad, llamada Bakusan Umeko, que lleva un kimono y un jarrón en la cabeza, lanza un aura que Kiba dice que es un aura muy densa que un profesor no debería dar y que ya no ve a esa profesora para un salón de clases de flores. Su prueba es liberar su aura, para que ella pueda evaluarla. Deben mostrar sus auras como se necesita para aprender aquí. Todas lo hacen, y el aura de cada una termina destruyendo la entrada y sus alrededores. Pasan la primera prueba.

Dentro de la escuela parece haber una espaciosa sala de dojo de madera, donde todas las mujeres que usan kimonos usan flores como espadas y jarrones. Kiba ve a mucha gente haciendo poses de pelea. la maestra dice que todos los días los estudiantes entrenan como si prepararse para el combate y las flores sean el aspecto más importante de su entrenamiento. la maestra les permite a los estudiantes usar accesorios para ayudarlos a animar su imaginación, pero Kiba cuestiona en su mente cuál es el significado real. Umeko preguntó si sabían el origen del arreglo floral y Sona da una explicación en profundidad. Kiba piensa para sí mismo que esperaba una clase japonesa normal, donde la gente simplemente se sienta y realiza arreglos florales, lo que está viendo lo hace pensar que están en una escuela de guerreros y ninjas. Rias cree que todo esto es parte del arreglo floral y Kiba está preocupada por lo crédulas que es Rias con las cosas de Japón y cómo se terminó así. Umeko dice que la antigua forma de arreglo floral está muerta y esta escuela descubrió una nueva forma de entrenamiento. Umeko da una lección de lingüística japonesa sobre cómo el aroma, el atractivo y las flores son similares entre sí. Rias pensó que esta era una atmósfera maravillosa, y Seekvaria ha preparado un ejército de prototipos de robots. Kiba piensa que esto va a dar malos recuerdos.

Rias se encuentra con otro estudiante que se describe como arrogante. Tanto Rias como ella entran en una etapa donde practicarán el arreglo floral. A ambos se les dan espadas con forma de flor y se les da una explicación sobre los orígenes de la espada. En una mesa hay flores, frutas y verduras. Y con esas espadas deben prepararlos. Rias consigue el primer movimiento y decide usar la espada para perforar un brote de bambú. Ella obtiene 40 puntos. Kiba se sorprende al ver que Rias es realmente una buena espadachín y que se perfora un brote de bambú con una espada de flor que se siente surrealista y que hay un sistema de puntos. Luego, el estudiante comenzó a sudar y usó la espada para perforar una sandía que hizo florecer como una flor y se dividió en 8 pedazos iguales, ganando 40 puntos también. Kiba está confundida ya que están usando bambú y sandías para arreglar las flores, y dijo que si Issei estuviera aquí, él cuestionaría todo eso en voz alta, y Kiba extraña que Issei no esté allí para cuestionar todo esto. Kiba ve que Seekvaria ha puesto uno de sus robots en la punta de su espada de flor. Sona cree que cometió un error al tráelos allí. Kiba y las otras [caballeros] no saben cómo responder adecuadamente a esa situación. Durante la batalla de Rias, al parecer, el brote de bambú desde el principio ha crecido gracias al poder espiritual de la espada y el baño en su propia aura se ha convertido en un milagro que hace que Rias gane. El estudiante menciona que contra quien luchó era el más débil de los 4 Reyes Celestiales, los otros 3 ahora la desafiarán, lo cual ella acepta. Sona sonríe al ver lo feliz que es Rias y admite estar un poco celosa de lo enamorada que está. Kiba y las otras [caballeros] deciden unirse a ella en ese aula de flores poco convencional.

Kiba está en la casa de Issei y ve los brotes de bambú que Rias perforó. Rias está contenta con su trabajo y ha hecho el arreglo floral a la entrada de la casa. Rias decide desafiar a todas las otras escuelas. Kiba, como su [caballero] tiene que acompañarla, Kiba recuerda todo lo que se les enseñó y se pregunta como un hombre cuando las usará alguna vez.

-Chica kimono?

Todo el mundo está mirando fotos del entrenamiento nupcial de Rias durante el arreglo floral y ven a Yumi en esas fotos. Las chicas creen que Yumi en un kimono es un enemigo fuerte.

-Vida 6. La Oscura Historia del Emperador Dragón Blanco(después del volumen 24)

Después de que Vali se enteró de que alguien robo sus 3 libros de chunnibyo constantemente enviaba asesinos para buscar al responsable y recuperar sus libros luego se entera de que es Lavinia quien tiene sus libros antiguos. Todo terminó en una pelea en de ambos en BxB con Lavinia congelando a Vali.

-Restaurante.(Después de la Clasificatoria de la Copa Azazel)

Issei y Rias han estado comiendo en varios restaurantes. Llegan a otro restaurante donde ven a Cao Cao, Vali y Genbu de 17 años(recordemos que Genbu tiene la misma edad que Vali en Slashdog(que ocurre 4 años antes de DxD)). Hay una atmósfera sutil entre Vali y Genbu. Genbu se sonroja mientras Vali dice que solo fue un encuentro casual.

-Vida 7. Juicio del Superhéroe(entre los volumenes 24 y 25)

trata sobre la facción de los héroe que recluta nuevos miembros: Zhuge Liang (descendiente femenina de Zhuge Liang) que tiene un Sacre Gear llamado Trampa de Estrategia. Momotaro (heredero del espíritu de Momotaro) Creo que tiene 3 compañeros que luchan junto a él, muy probablemente basados en los compañeros originales de Momotaro: un perro, un mono y un faisán. El juicio en sí se divide entre un examen escrito y uno físico establecido por un miembro actual de la Facción del héroe con Momotaro teniendo que tomar el juicio de Hércules mientras Zhuge Liang toma el juicio de Perseo. Ambos terminan pasando. Otra cosa sobre es que aparece un personaje de otro cuento: Oda (descendiente de Oda Nobunaga) Piensa en ella como Oda Nobuna de la serie de novelas ligeras La ambición de Oda Nobuna (para la cual Miyama Zero también dibuja las ilustraciones) pero en la época moderna. Creo que ella podría ser parte de la Facción del Héroe o está apuntando a unirse a la Facción del Héroe.

-Ropa Interior del Infinito.1(después de Shin DxD 2)

Issei esta en el techo bebiendo cola y pensando en los [Longinus]. Su madre Miki, Kunou, Ophis y Lilith llegaron al techo para secar la ropa lavada. Issei vio un par de bragas negras y pensó en el primer recado de Ophis.

-Vida. El Primer Recado del Infinito(después del volumen 12)

-Ropa Interior del Infinito.2(después de Shin DxD 2)

Issei recuperó la ropa de Ophis después de secarse y ve a Ophis, Lilith y Kunou. Y se siente en paz mirándolas. Miki dice que también se ponga su ropa y ella la ayudará. Issei está feliz con esta vida pacífica diaria.

-Epílogo

Debido a que Ishibumi estaba enfermo, Dx5 fue lanzado en lugar de Shin 3 y SD 4. A partir de ahora, está trabajando en ellos, y espera que los fanáticos disfruten del segundo viaje a Kyoto y el volumen de Kunou y Yasaka.


End file.
